Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence (v2)
by Zachanariel
Summary: Quand elle réalise qu'elle a été réincarnée dans un monde où on crache des torrents de feu et tue comme on respire, Hitomi a décidé qu'il était mieux d'avoir des plans. Les siens risquent de faire mal à pas mal de gens puissants, mais elle sera prête à faire faire quand ce jour viendra. Et dans sa nouvelle vie, elle est entourée d'alliés bien assez puissants. (T pour violence)
1. La renaissance

_À ceux qui viennent de la première version de cette fanfiction et aux autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je vais d'abord présenter la fanfiction à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, puis faire un bref sommaire des changements pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Libre à vous de lire l'une ou l'autre partie, ou les deux !_

_D'abord, la fanfiction. Il s'agit d'une sorte de Self-Insert, dans lequel notre héroïne a une excellente mémoire et une très nette intention de changer les évènements du manga à sa sauce. Je sais que ce genre n'est pas très populaire, et je n'aurai pas la prétention de faire mieux que les maîtres que nous connaissons tous. J'ai juste envie d'écrire ma version, avec mes interprétations, ma pierre ajoutée à l'édifice du lore (vous savez, cette matière riche en informations que Kishimoto aime montrer puis ne plus jamais utiliser ?), et surtout mon OC. Je ne prétendrai pas non plus que l'héroïne de cette histoire sera moyenne : on est dans Naruto, LE manga où tout le monde devient surpété, alors je me suis aussi lâchée. Mais ce sera progressif et justifié par l'entraînement. Quant ma fameuse pierre apportée au lore, elle sera massive, croyez-moi. Entre ce qui était déjà établi dans la V1, ce que je n'avais jamais pu intégrer mais qui le sera cette fois et ce qui est encore à venir, vous découvrirez des trucs._

_Les changements par rapport à la V1 maintenant. Le plus évident est un changement de fond : cette fois, l'histoire sera écrite à la troisième personne. Je me suis simplement rendue compte que je suis mille fois plus à l'aise avec cette personne, et qu'elle me permet plus de choses. Cela dit, le point de vue restera centré sur Hitomi, avec toujours les bonus chers à votre coeur centrés sur d'autres personnages. Ensuite, il y a également un changement de ton. Si vous êtes familiers de la grille d'alignement, sachez qu'Hitomi est passée de Lawful Good à Chaotic Good. Pour les autres : elle était Serdaigle, elle est devenue Serpentard (même si en vrai elle serait chapeauflou, comme moi). Elle ne perdra pas de temps à manigancer, ne sera pas capable de pardonner facilement, et sera plus dure, de manière générale. Ce changement de ton va également se refléter sur l'histoire, la narration et les descriptions. Avec une amie qui ne connaît pas Naruto, on regarde l'anime en repartant de zéro et damn, c'est pas un manga pour enfants. Regardez l'arc des vagues... Bref. Aussi, Hitomi change d'affinité naturelle, mais je vous garde la surprise. D'autres changements ont été apportés à l'histoire, mais ceux-là, je les garde en surprise. Enfin, cette fanfiction sera bien plus longue, vraiment. Pour vous donner une idée, là où en 1500 mots de la V1 Hitomi entrait à l'académie, il m'a fallu dans la v2 quasiment 5000 mots pour faire le tour de sa première année de vie. Cela me permet d'entrer plus dans le détail, de mieux expliquer, poser, prendre mon temps._

_J'espère avoir donné envie aux anciens comme aux nouveaux de lire cette fanfiction. Dans tous les cas, bienvenue encore une fois, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce fut dans le chaos et le bruit – ténu, étouffé, mais du bruit tout de même – qu'elle reprit connaissance. Son dernier souvenir était celui d'un lit d'hôpital au matelas raide et aux couvertures abrasives, sur fond d'un son aigu, interminable, qui se fondaient tous deux dans une obscurité tiède et douce. Son dernier élan avant cela imprégnait encore son âme confuse, mélange abrutissant de regrets et de désespoir. Elle n'avait rien fait de réellement néfaste dans sa vie, mais rien de véritablement bon n'était né de ses mains pour autant. Elle avait été l'une de ces âmes banales et innombrables à errer sans but ni volonté, sans espoir ni éclat.

Et elle regrettait. Elle regrettait à un point… Elle n'avait marqué personne, ne resterait pas dans les mémoires. En cela, elle sortait sans doute un peu des normes, mais elle était certaine qu'avec le passage d'une poignée d'années, elle ne serait plus qu'un nom sur pierre tombale délaissée, entourée de semblables aux pieds ornés de fleurs pleines de couleurs et de mélancolie.

Elle était morte seule, dans une chambre d'hôpital réservée aux agonisants – on n'utilisait jamais de mots si terribles là-bas, bien entendu. Ses seuls compagnons avaient été un ordinateur fidèle jusqu'à la fin et une liseuse encore trop peu utilisée. Sans doute seraient-ils tous deux saisis, comme toutes ses autres possessions, pour rembourser ce qu'avait coûté son hospitalisation. Elle n'en savait rien et s'en fichait elle avait abandonné ce genre de préoccupations quelque part dans la dernière heure qu'elle avait eue à vivre.

Au dernier instant avant de fermer les yeux, bien qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas, elle avait consacré son ultime pensée à supplier pour une seconde chance. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en une entité céleste, alors qu'elle avait toujours trouvé vaines ces fois conflictuelles, elle s'était remise entre les mains d'une puissance supérieure et inconnue. Et voilà qu'elle était exhaussée.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les bruits toujours si assourdis qu'ils se fondaient ensemble au creux de ses oreilles, l'agitation qu'elle ne percevait que parce que le mouvement déplaçait de l'air autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien non plus, et son sens de l'odorat état complètement détraqué.

Les mains furent la première chose qu'elle reconnut. Ou plutôt leur contact sur elle, la peau chaude, un peu rêche, et leur taille… Leur taille inimaginable, colossale, capables de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien et était devenue minuscule. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour expirer un petit son choqué et ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un long, long cri qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter que pour reprendre son souffle – et crier encore.

Et puis les mains la déposèrent contre quelque chose d'encore plus chaud et plus doux. La sensation était si saisissante qu'elle apaisant les cris qui retentissaient en et hors d'elle. Le même instinct qui l'avait fait hurler – puis cesser – força encore hors de sa gorge quelques petites plaintes d'animal satisfait, un de ses membres tressauta, et puis…

Le sommeil, accueilli comme une bénédiction, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

Il lui fallut de longs mois pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais cru rien de tout cela possible. Pour elle, les histoires de réincarnation n'étaient que de la fiction. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait demandé, en un sens ? Une manière pour l'entité supérieure qui avait entendu son unique et ultime prière de lui accorder une nouvelle chance ? Il fallait faire preuve de prudence lorsqu'on formulait un souhait : les résultats n'étaient jamais exactement ceux qu'on avait prévu, il y avait toujours une faille.

Et c'était certain, elle n'avait _pas_ prévu de se réincarner.

Manifestement, elle avait encore tous les souvenirs de sa vie précédente, ce qui venait avec son propre lot d'inconvénients. Le pire d'entre eux était sans conteste l'ennui. Elle était à peu près sûre que les bébés normaux ne connaissaient pas l'ennui. Ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose tout court, sans doute. Pour elle, l'ennui était une plaie. Elle avait beau dormir énormément, il lui restait toujours trop de temps à rester allongée ou semi-assise selon la volonté de ses parents, à contempler un monde encore trop flou pour qu'elle distingue réellement quoi que ce soit. Les repas commençaient et se terminaient, chacun semblable au précédent, toujours à l'instant où elle commençait à ressentir de la faim. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ses parents étaient attentifs. Elle l'espérait.

Cependant, l'ennui n'expliquait pas la sensation qui, quelques jours à peine après sa naissance, avait commencé à la hanter en permanence. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose fourmillait sous sa peau, sans cesse, pinçant, tirant et chatouillant encore et encore. Cela l'aurait rendue folle si elle ne s'était pas vite rendue compte que se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de sa vie précédente pouvait l'aider. Dans une certaine mesure. Il fallait pour que ce soit efficace qu'elle concentre toutes ses pensées sur les souvenirs et commence à les ranger dans un espace qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer, motivée par l'ennui et le terrible désir de fuir cette sensation abrutissante qui la mangeait sous la peau.

Son esprit, en quelques mois, était devenu une immense bibliothèque, chaque souvenir rangé avec soin dans un livre à son nom, les livres eux-mêmes classés en rangées – chacune avait son sujet – elles-mêmes réparties en sections – des sujets plus globaux. Pour chaque grand thème (œuvres de fiction, sciences, vie personnelle, langues, il y en avait un certain nombre) elle avait bâti un étage, et la tour s'élevait haut dans les nuages de son esprit, prête déjà pour de nouveaux thèmes.

Elle avait toujours eu une mémoire exceptionnelle dans sa première vie, une mémoire capable de s'accrocher aux moindres détails et de ne pratiquement jamais les oublier. Elle se souvenait avoir été jalousée pour cela, comme si être capable d'oublier n'était pas un formidable avantage quand on en venait, par exemple, aux relations humaines. Elle, elle n'était pas capable d'oublier qu'on lui avait fait mal. La rancœur, la colère, la peine restaient toujours ancrées en elle, incapables de la quitter. Chacun des pardons qu'elle avait distribués à ceux qui l'avaient offensées n'avaient été que des mensonges et, au fil du temps, les gens finissaient par s'en apercevoir. Elle n'était pas bonne pour tourner la page.

Aujourd'hui, cela lui était utile pour de vrai. Quand les démangeaisons mystérieuses étaient trop fortes, puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de s'en protéger, elle faisait appel à la Bibliothèque Infinie (elle aimait nommer ce genre de choses) et s'y enfermait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la cueille, se racontant comme une berceuse le début d'un livre qu'elle avait particulièrement aimé lors de sa première vie, ou revoyant les images d'un film qui l'avait marquée. Cela fonctionnait, dans une certaine mesure, mais sa peau restait hantée par cette force fantôme dont ses nouveaux parents semblaient tout ignorer.

Elle avait très vite laissé derrière elle l'ouïe faible et étouffée dont elle avait été dotée en revenant à la vie. Les sons étaient d'une clarté correcte désormais et s'affûtaient régulièrement. Elle avait d'abord identifié la voix de sa mère, celle qui lui parlait le plus souvent, bien que la langue lui soit encore inconnue au départ. Ensuite, ce fut son père et son timbre grave, marquant bien qu'il ne soit pas souvent là pour lui parler à l'oreille. Son instinct lui assurait qu'ils étaient ses parents, et cela fut confirmé quand elle commença à identifier des mots dans les nuances de leurs voix.

Elle ne parlait pas japonais, mais avait été très intéressée par les mangas, les animes, la culture en général. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'apprendre cette langue, dans sa vie passée. Peut-être avait-elle été réincarnée dans cette famille en particulier pour avoir cette chance ? Heureusement, son exposition dans sa vie passée à la langue nippone lui permettait de connaître quelques mots de base, et elle s'empressa en découvrant qu'elle en aurait besoin d'aller les parcourir dans la Bibliothèque Infinie.

Quelques semaines après avoir récupéré l'ouïe, elle comprit son nom, Hitomi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait mais se souvenait qu'au Japon, les noms avaient une grande importance, bien plus que dans son pays d'origine. Elle prendrait soin de découvrir la signification du sien, quand elle apprendrait avec quels kanjis il s'écrivait.

Après quelques mois d'existence, sa vue s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'Hitomi distingue clairement son environnement. Et elle comprit, enfin, dans quelle merde sans nom elle se trouvait réellement. L'entité supérieure lui avait joué la pire blague de toute la création en la projetant dans un monde où les civils étaient vus comme quantité négligeable et les ninjas, seuls à détenir une puissance véritable en-dehors des seigneurs féodaux, pouvaient littéralement tuer d'un regard.

Oh, elle avait adoré lire ce manga. Elle l'avait dévoré de la première à la dernière page, les copies numériques quand elle n'avait plus pu avoir un grand nombre de livres à elle, quand elle était entrée à l'hôpital pour y mourir lentement, mois après mois d'odeur d'antiseptique et de couleurs mornes. Naruto avait été l'une de ces histoires à lui apporter des petites bulles de bonheur et d'oxygène, à l'aider à s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres quand elle avait compris que personne ne viendrait la voir, médecins et infirmières exceptés – non que la nouvelle la surprenne. Le personnel médical avait pris sa lubie avec un sourire, et elle, elle avait investi bon nombre de ses émotions insatiables et en manque dans des personnages de papier et des voix d'encre. Oui, elle avait aimé Naruto, en tant qu'œuvre.

Mais devoir y vivre ? C'était une nouvelle absolument catastrophique. Quand Hitomi vit le bandeau sur le front de son père, la sensation dévorante sous sa peau s'éveilla comme un feu et elle se mit à hurler encore et encore, si fort et si longtemps qu'un goût de sang impossible à effacer de sa mémoire envahit sa gorge meurtrie. Elle entendait par-dessus ses cris la voix chargée de détresse de sa mère qui ne savait que faire sinon emporter son corps tremblant et rougi à l'hôpital. Les cris rameutèrent des ninjas de garde qui provoquèrent encore plus de cris, la sensation se faisant plus forte, plus abrasive encore. Elle finit par perdre connaissance, épuisée par la sensation qui la dévorait comme un feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait au centre de la Bibliothèque et se ruait vers l'étage qui abritait toutes ses lectures. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer le rayon consacré à Naruto, si cher à son cœur, et l'extraire de là pour le déplacer dans un nouvel étage tout neuf, qu'elle dédierait à son nouveau monde. Elle renomma cette étagère « connaissances canon » et commença à compulser chacun des innombrables livres qu'elle y avait rangés, rafraîchissant ses connaissances.

Elle se réveilla avec le début d'un plan en tête – et la main de sa mère, si inquiète, qui lui caressait le front. Sa mère était une très belle femme, grande et mince, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés dansant autour de ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, son visage marqué par de sublimes yeux rouges. Hitomi n'avait jamais fait attention à la couleur, avant, la prenant pour une simple bizarrerie génétique, mais maintenant… Elle ne connaissait qu'une femme dans cet univers qui avait de tels yeux. Kurenai Yuhi était donc sa mère… Ce qui compliquait les choses. Parce que le père d'Hitomi n'était définitivement pas Asuma.

Il ne fumait pas, pour commencer, et ne ressemblait à aucun des personnages dont elle avait vu les traits quand elle s'était évanouie. Kurenai ressemblait de manière assez frappante aux dessins qu'Hitomi avait vus d'elle. Sa voix était totalement différente de celle qu'on entendait dans l'anime – pour le peu d'épisodes qu'elle avait regardés – et sa manière de bouger aussi, mais la base était là.

— Les garçons ! Elle est réveillée. Vous pouvez entrer, plutôt que de faire les cent pas dans le couloir et d'effrayer les infirmières.

Hitomi ne put réfréner le babillement joyeux qui répondit à sa mère. D'accord, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à parler, et très vite. Au moins, maintenant, elle comprenait la plupart des mots qu'elle entendait, même si elle sentait qu'apprendre à écrire ne serait pas aussi facile. La mémoire ne faisait pas tout.

Quand son père entra, suivi d'un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément, la respiration du bébé se bloqua un instant dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'elle connaissait ce deuxième homme. Grand et élancé, la démarche marquée par une décontraction étudiée – et dangereuse – il portait ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et suffisamment courts pour qu'ils se dresse hors de l'élastique comme des piquants. Il avait un bouc soigné qui accentuait les angles de son visage, tout comme les deux cicatrices qui lui barraient la tempe et la joue droite. Par-dessus son uniforme de Jônin, il portait une veste en peau de cerf qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

Son père ressemblait comme un frère à Shikaku Nara. _Un frère. _Merde. Shikaku Nara le génie tactique de Konoha était son oncle. Elle était dans une merde sans nom et il lui semblait que chaque découverte qu'elle faisait sur ce monde et son entourage aggravait son cas. Bientôt on allait lui sortir qu'Ibiki Morino était sa baby-sitter et elle n'allait même pas hausser un sourcil parce qu'elle serait déjà tellement dans la merde que ça ne changerait plus rien.

Elle se secoua mentalement, un pied métaphorique déjà dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin d'ajouter des crises de panique à ses problèmes, pas vrai ? Elle ne savait pas si tout se passerait bien, si tout irait pour le mieux, mais elle n'était pas sans défense. Elle savait des choses que ces gens ignoraient. D'accord, elle n'était pas capable de générer des éclairs mortels ou des torrents de feu à volonté comme certains ninjas de sa connaissance, mais elle n'était pas non plus sans arme. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé, à mettre l'histoire dans vos follows si vous voulez la suite, et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2 !_


	2. Kyûbi

_Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je sais, il est encore tôt dans la journée, mais j'avais tellement hâte de vous le mettre en ligne que je n'ai pas peu attendre. Côté nouvelles, j'ai récemment créé un serveur discord pour les auteurs de fanfiction francophones, orienté surtout pour les auteurs d'AO3. Comme je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous sont sur les deux plateformes et que ça peut vous intéresser, voici le lien : discord .gg /wyWr8F5 (pour rejoindre le serveur, tapez cette invitation sans les espaces dans le champ "Rejoindre" de Discord)._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Lou lovegood : Ravie de te revoir ici ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre :3_

* * *

Une nuit, alors qu'Hitomi venait de s'endormir après avoir passé la journée à essayer d'apprendre à former des mots plutôt que des babillages vides de sens, une sensation horrible la réveilla en sursaut. Depuis l'épisode de la réalisation, sa voix avait changé, le grain désormais légèrement usé par les cicatrices qui lui restaient dans la gorge de son cri interminable. La connaissance de cette douleur si particulière, du goût de son propre sang sur sa langue, ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à crier dans son lit accolé à celui de sa mère, encore vide, alors qu'un chakra sauvage, malsain, lui irritait la peau.

Elle avait l'impression que cette sensation était pire, mille fois plus insupportable que celle de son propre système de chakra, parce que les deux s'agressaient et se stimulaient mutuellement. Elle hurlait et hurlait dans le noir, absolument terrifiée, incapable de s'arrêter et de réfléchir, juste un instant. Elle aurait compris, si elle y était parvenue. Parce que cette sensation, même si elle ne l'avait jamais expérimentée, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule entité de ce monde.

Le bruit d'une course paniquée parvint à ses oreilles, et soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, inondant la pièce de la lumière jaune venue du couloir. Hitomi, malgré sa panique et sa douleur, reconnut l'une de leurs voisines, une civile qui travaillait dans l'une des pharmacies du clan Nara et s'occupait parfois d'elle quand ses parents étaient retenus ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille entrait chez elle, aussi le bébé ne ressentit pas d'inquiétude, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère n'était pas là.

Elle comprendrait, plus tard, mais alors qu'Anako la voisine la prenait dans ses bras et se mettait à courir dans les rues de Konoha, elle ne put que contempler la dévastation au loin, les bruits de dizaines d'hommes et de femmes en train de combattre et mourir, leurs chakras qui explosaient en quantités négligeables contre le titan qui leur servait d'adversaire. Kyûbi attaquait, et elle, elle hurlait, hurlait, terrifiée et à l'agonie, le corps et l'esprit en feu. Même sa Bibliothèque était impuissante à lui apporter l'apaisement dont elle aurait tant eu besoin.

Très vite, Anako arriva avec son précieux paquet au refuge d'urgence le plus proche et, après avoir donné son identité au ninja de garde, se glissa par l'étroit passage qui, bientôt, se fondrait totalement dans la roche. Le refuge était déjà saturé de civils effrayés. Hitomi put poser son regard paniqué sur chacun de leurs visages blêmis par la lumière froide d'une ampoule nue, son dos frictionné par les mains fébriles de sa gardienne temporaire. Elle voulait sa mère. Son père.

Dans le refuge, la sensation de l'autre chakra était devenue moins insupportable, mais elle pouvait encore le sentir, et sentir avec lui tous ceux des combattants là, dehors. Si elle se concentrait assez fort, elle pouvait même isoler ceux de ses parents. Elle s'abstint toutefois. Elle ne voulait pas, dans l'éventualité de leur mort, être à ce moment connectée à leurs énergies vitales.

Quelque part entre la maison et le refuge dans la roche, ses cris s'étaient mués en pleurs. Elle n'était pas la seule à pleurer : une civile aux vêtements brodés du blason des Uchiha berçait un enfant qui sanglotait lui aussi, inconsolable. Un peu partout, on pouvait voir ce genre de scènes, et des parents tout aussi terrifiés qui tentaient de rassurer les plus jeunes, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Quelque part au fond de l'esprit d'Hitomi, une force froide s'éveilla et s'étira, analysant la situation. Si l'attaque de Kyûbi, survenue alors que la dernière guerre ne se trouvait pas si loin, mettait les civils dans cet état, qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsque les évènements suivants du canon se produiraient ? Elle avait, depuis sa réalisation, caressé l'idée de rester une civile, à l'abri du danger et des ennuis qui venaient avec la vie de ninja. Mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver sans défense à ce point. Elle ne voulait pas être condamnée à attendre dans le noir des nouvelles de ceux qui se battaient pour sa sûreté.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'un choix, à peine plus sûr, à peine plus rassurant : prendre dès que possible le chemin de l'académie, réussir ses études, devenir forte. Autant que possible. En faisant ce choix, elle s'exposait à tous les dangers dont elle connaissait si bien l'existence, et plus encore, mais au moins, elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette situation insupportable d'attente, ne serait jamais sans défense quand le danger frapperait – et il frapperait, elle en était certaine.

Le matin venu, la porte du refuge s'ouvrit sur deux ninjas manifestement de haut rang. Hitomi ne comprit pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais c'était le cas d'Anako, qui se leva calmement, le bébé dans ses bras, et reprit le chemin vers leurs maisons respectives. Les rues étaient dévastées. Kyûbi était-il entré si loin dans le village ? Certaines zones étaient totalement rasées. Quelle tristesse…

La maison d'Hitomi était vide quand Anako y entra. Les ninjas étaient tous sans doute encore à l'hôpital pour faire soigner leurs plaies, ou dans le bureau du Hokage à faire leurs rapports. L'enfant détestait le silence qui planait sur le salon, comme si la vie s'était mise sur pause et attendait un signal qui ne venait pas pour reprendre. Les yeux anxieux de l'enfant cherchaient ses parents, alors qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Elle pouvait le sentir. Leur chakra, qui était devenu au fil des mois une force rassurante, était absent des lieux.

Sa mère seule revint, bien après que le soleil ait atteint le paroxysme de sa course dans le ciel. Elle était visiblement épuisée et la peau autour de ses yeux était rouge. Dès l'instant où elle vit son bébé, la jeune femme cacha son visage entre ses mains aux ongles encore salis de sang et se mit à sangloter, provoquant les pleurs de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas – ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Kurenai était de retour – Shikano ne l'était pas.

Elle s'était toujours sentie déchirée entre son corps de bambin et son âme d'adulte, mais cette fois tout son corps et toute son âme pleuraient ce père qu'elle avait connu moins d'un an et aimé, pourtant, pour sa tendresse, sa voix douce et grave, ses mains colossales et son rire qui semblait faire vibrer son corps tout entier. Elle pleura avec sa mère le bouc qui l'avait chatouillée et le sourire à illuminer la maison tout entière, les yeux attendris et les doigts calleux et patients qui avaient sculpté les figurines qui décoraient sa chambre, pleura sa façon de la border le soir venu et le dernier regard qu'il lançait à sa mère avant de partir en mission, pleura et pleura encore, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil, enfin, s'effondre sur elle.

Plus tard, elle se réveilla dans le giron de Kurenai. La vibration du chant mélancolique qui la berçait jusque là fut comme un baume sur la plaie laissée par la mort de Shikano Nara. Un père aimant, un fils digne, un frère courageux. Ce n'était pas la berceuse qui l'avait réveillée pourtant, mais les coups donnés à la porte d'entrée.

— Tu peux entrer, Père.

Sa mère avait un père encore en vie ? Hitomi ne s'en souvenait pas. On ne l'avait sans doute jamais vu dans le manga… Oui, c'était très possible. Définitivement tirée de sa torpeur, elle posa un regard attentif sur l'homme qui poussa la porte d'entrée. Comme sa fille, il était grand, et portait ses cheveux mi-longs sous le bandeau de Konoha qui lui faisait comme une sorte de bandana. Ses yeux portaient le double cercle cramoisi familial, et ses mains et sa gorge étaient couturées de cicatrice. Son visage, quant à lui, n'était marqué que par l'âge et la rudesse de son mode de vie.

— J'ai appris, pour Shikano. Je suis désolé.

— Tu aurais dû me laisser aller l'aider ! C'est ta faute si aucun des jeunes Jônin n'est allé en première ligne !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé dans ce cas, Kurenai ? Et si le démon-renard vous avait tués tous les deux ? Tu as pensé à ce que serait désormais la vie de ta fille dans ce cas ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a déjà assez d'orphelins après cette nuit maudite ?

Il avait élevé le ton, et un long gémissement angoissé échappa à Hitomi. Les adultes ne criaient pas souvent dans cette maison, Kurenai y veillait. Le regard de la mère endeuillée, dur et rempli de colère, tomba sur sa fille, s'adoucissant instantanément. La tendresse, dans ses yeux, le disputait à une souffrance et une solitude qu'Hitomi n'y avait jamais vue, dont les fantômes la hantaient désormais.

— Tu… Tu as raison, Père. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser…

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça a été une nuit difficile.

Si elle l'avait pu, Hitomi aurait ri de cet amer euphémisme. Une nuit difficile, oui, pour les dizaines de cadavres qui jonchaient les rues de Konoha alors que les civils étaient autorisés à quitter les abris d'urgence ; une nuit difficile pour ceux qui, comme elle, avaient perdu un parent dans ce massacre ou, pire encore, les deux ; une nuit difficile pour ceux qui perdaient un ami, un amant, un frère, une sœur ; une nuit difficile pour le clan Uchiha qui souffrirait dès aujourd'hui des machinations d'un conseiller cupide et paranoïaque.

Mais elle, elle savait qui était le responsable. Et elle lui ferait payer le sang versé, passé, présent et futur. Elle lui ferait payer en lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues, en étant la plaie de son existence sur laquelle il ne saurait mettre un visage ou un nom, elle lui ferait payer oui, jusqu'à ce que son âme malade se dévore elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas encore de plan, mais cela viendrait. Fermant les yeux, elle fit mine de s'endormir dans la chaude et douce étreinte de sa mère, rejoignant aussitôt la Bibliothèque. Elle grimpa les volées de marches jusqu'à atteindre le bon étage, et s'enfonça dans les rayons. Ceux qui ne concernaient pas le canon commençaient à se remplir, lentement, mais il était difficile de récolter des informations quand on n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Son pas déterminé s'arrêta devant le livre intitulé Madara. Celui de Danzô, elle s'y intéresserait plus tard, mais il était sur sa liste, lui aussi. « Connais ton ennemi », disait un adage qu'Hitomi avait apprécié lors de sa première vie. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose concernant les fondateurs de Konoha, mais elle possédait toutes les informations nécessaires pour construire la base d'un plan impitoyable, et ce qui lui manquait, elle avait encore des années devant elle pour le trouver. En silence, se plongea dans sa lecture, se noyant dans les informations et le silence de sa Bibliothèque.

Quand elle revint à elle, la nuit était tombée. Elle était installée dans le porte-bébé que sa mère avait récemment fait ajuster à sa taille, mais c'était son grand-père qui la portait, pendant que Kurenai s'affairait aux fourneaux. L'odeur de la nourriture réveillait les sens d'Hitomi à chaque fois que quelqu'un cuisinait. Elle avait hâte de dépasser le stade du lait. Et des couches. Ugh.

Toute la soirée, Hitomi écouta sagement les discussions des adultes. Elle apprit que l'ostracisation des Uchiha avait déjà commencé, et se poursuivrait dans les jours à venir, que le village se reconstruisait lentement grâce à l'aide des nombreux ninjas dotés d'une affinité Doton. La cérémonie funéraire pour ceux qui étaient tombés lors de l'attaque aurait lieu deux jours plus tard et tous les habitants du village étaient conviés, même les civils. Eux aussi avaient perdu des êtres chers, après tout.

Très vite, il fut l'heure pour elle de dormir. Elle avait eu l'impression de ne faire que ça de toute la journée. Au moins ne s'ennuyait-elle plus quand le sommeil venait, avec sa fabuleuse Bibliothèque. Elle avait ouvert un nouveau rayon pour le japonais dans l'étage consacré aux langues. Son lexique oral se remplissait bien. Elle passa la nuit à réécouter les mots qu'elle avait appris ce jour-là jusqu'à pouvoir les répéter dans le secret de son âme, puisque son corps n'avait pas encore la maturité suffisante pour former des sons cohérents. Quand la nuit fut passée, elle était satisfaite et reposée, et un peu de son deuil s'était adouci.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à follow cette histoire si vous voulez la suite, à la mettre en favori pour montrer à tout le monde que vous l'aimez, et surtout à laisser une review pour communiquer avec moi. Les reviews font énormément de bien aux auteurs et je ne fais pas exception à cette règle. À dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	3. Le shôgi

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous entrons aujourd'hui dans les chapitres/évènements/arcs qui ne faisaient pas du tout partie de la version originelle. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez toujours rejoindre notre discord consacré à la communauté francophone d'AO3 en suivant le lien donné dans la note du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !_

_Lou Lovegood : Merci pour ta gentille review ! En effet, cette histoire est plus facile à écrire maintenant que je sais comment le faire, et je suis définitivement plus à l'aise avec la troisième personne et le style un peu plus externe. Je prends aussi beaucoup plus de temps pour développer le scénario, comme tu pourras le voir à partir des chapitres 4 et 5, puisqu'un arc entier a été ajouté à l'histoire. J'irai jeter un oeil au profil que tu me conseilles, et ne t'en fais pas pour la longue review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

Jusqu'à ses trois ans, peu d'évènements furent réellement marquants pour Hitomi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, mais aussi avec le clan de feu son père. Shikaku Nara avait un bébé tout juste né et débarquait souvent au milieu de la nuit, complètement paniqué, pour demander conseil à Kurenai et rapporter la bonne parole à sa femme. C'était drôle, de le voir comme ça, avec sa queue de cheval totalement défaite et la lueur un peu fébrile dans son regard, mais Hitomi veillait à ne pas se moquer de lui.

Il était son oncle préféré, après tout, et pas seulement parce que son plan pour contrecarrer Danzô nécessitait qu'elle soit proche de lui. Il était un homme gentil, paisible, loin d'être aussi fainéant qu'on le prétendait. Il était intelligent, aussi, et c'était lui qui avait compris qu'Hitomi était en avance sur son âge. Quand Yoshino gardait la petite pour Kurenai, elle lui donnait des cours de vocabulaire plus complexes que ce que les bambins de trois ans apprenaient. Hitomi, elle, s'en délectait.

Depuis qu'elle pouvait parler et marcher, même si les deux étaient encore maladroits, un poids s'était levé de ses épaules. Elle se sentait à la fois plus libre et plus en sécurité. Elle n'avait encore rien appris qui lui serait frontalement utile pour ses différentes machinations, mais elle recueillait précieusement chaque information, sans en dénigrer aucune. On ne savait jamais, après tout, elle pourrait leur trouver une utilité.

Le lendemain de ses trois ans, Kurenai leva Hitomi bien plus tôt qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue d'exercice bleu foncé qui lui collait au corps et que la petite fille ne lui avait jamais vue. Quand sa mère commença à l'aider à enfiler une tenue semblable, elle haussa les sourcils et attendit que la kunoichi réponde à la question tacite.

— Il y a une grande différence entre les enfants issus d'un clan et ceux qui viennent d'une lignée de civils. Tu la connais ?

— Les enfants des clans, répondit la petite, ont droit à un entraînement bien avant d'entrer à l'Académie, alors que les civils, eux, partent de zéro en commençant les cours.

— Exactement. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu fais partie de deux clans : le clan Nara, celui de ton père et de ton oncle, et le clan Yûhi, dont ton grand-père et moi sommes les derniers représentants en vie… Avec toi, bien entendu.

— Oh… Donc on commence l'entraînement ?

— C'est ça !

Enthousiaste, Hitomi aida sa mère à finir de l'habiller et se tint sagement immobile alors que les longues mains habiles rassemblaient ses cheveux dans la queue de cheval traditionnelle des Nara. Enfin, traditionnelle… Ses cheveux étaient désormais assez longs pour ne plus tenir dressés sur son crâne, mais commencer à retomber vers ses épaules. Dans son attirail sombre, elle ressemblait à l'idée qu'on se faisait des ninjas dans son premier monde. En miniature, mais tout de même.

Obéissante, la petite fille suivit Kurenai, qui sortit de la maison et s'installa au milieu de leur jardin, campée fièrement sur ses deux pieds. C'était le début du mois de novembre, mais le temps était clément à Konoha : on n'y avait pas vu de neige depuis plus de dix ans, d'après les discussions qu'Hitomi avait entendues entre sa mère et les différents ninjas venus lui rendre visite ces trois dernières années. Ces visites étaient vraiment précieuses pour l'enfant, qui s'en servait pour remplir l'étage de sa Bibliothèque consacré à son nouveau monde.

— Bon, commençons. Positionne-toi comme moi, les pieds écartés à la largeur de ton bassin, le dos bien droit, les bras le long du corps.

Aussitôt, Hitomi obéit. Cette position lui était familière : en théâtre, il s'agissait de la « position de départ » à partir de laquelle on construisait l'attitude d'un personnage. Elle savait qu'ici, ce ne serait pas le cas, et réalisa tout de suite que si son cerveau se souvenait très bien de la pose à prendre, la mémoire de ses muscles était encore pratiquement vierge. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour écarter juste assez les pieds et cesser de tenter d'occuper ses mains.

— C'est bien, ma puce, encouragea sa mère. Maintenant, lève les deux mains ensemble en étendant tes bras sur les côtés le plus possible, et lève-les jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent au-dessus de ta tête.

Guidée par la voix douce de sa mère, Hitomi découvrit ce qui serait désormais sa routine, tous les matins, avant de commencer sa journée. Sa mère appelait cela « saluer le soleil » et, en effet, il se leva pendant l'exercice. Quand ce fut fini, elle réalisa avec émerveillement qu'elle ne ressentait que les saines douleurs qui allaient avec la fatigue et la pratique d'un sport. Toutes les souffrances qui avaient hanté son premier corps dès son enfance ne l'avaient pas suivie dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle était libre, enfin.

Au bout de quelques semaines seulement de cet exercice quotidien, Hitomi put déjà observer quelques améliorations : son jeune corps était encore très malléable et, d'après sa mère, plus elle acquerrait de souplesse d'ici à la fin de sa croissance, plus elle serait souple en tant qu'adulte. Plus tard, elle pourrait encore améliorer sa souplesse avec du chakra, mais pour cela, il fallait déjà une bonne base de travail.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la seule compétence que Kurenai avait choisi de travailler avec sa fille. Après tout, elle ne retournerait pas en service actif tant qu'Hitomi ne serait pas diplômée. La petite commença donc à pratiquer quotidiennement la course d'endurance et la course de vitesse (bien plus agréables toutes les deux maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à cracher ses poumons dès qu'elle accélérait un peu l'allure) et apprit des exercices qui l'aideraient à construire sa force. L'après-midi, sa mère l'emmenait s'asseoir autour de la table basse et lui parlait de l'histoire des villages ninjas, du chakra, de l'Académie. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait parlé à Shikaku : elle ne répétait jamais une information qui avait été comprise et n'hésitait pas à faire participer sa fille, interagissant avec elle plutôt que de simplement lui donner des cours.

Hitomi était aux anges. Elle apprenait des tas de choses, et il lui semblait qu'il n'y en aurait jamais assez, jamais assez de nouvelles connaissances et de choses encore à découvrir. Bientôt, ennuyée de simplement tenter de dessiner ce dont elle parlait avec sa mère pendant le cours de l'après-midi, elle se mit à essayer de reproduire, même sans pouvoir les lire, les kanjis sur le dos des livres de la bibliothèque du salon. Elle réalisa bien vite que ses doigts étaient encore bien trop maladroits pour cela mais, comme pour la force, la vitesse et la souplesse, c'était une affaire de travail, aussi travailla-t-elle.

Sa fille avait presque quatre ans quand Kurenai réalisa qu'elle essayait d'apprendre à écrire toute seule, prouvant sans le savoir à quel point Shikaku avait eu raison à son sujet. La jeune mère prit immédiatement les choses en main, pour éviter que la main d'Hitomi prenne de mauvaises habitudes, comme tracer les traits des kanjis dans le mauvais ordre, et la petite apprit à écrire, exactement comme elle l'avait voulu.

Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour maîtriser les deux syllabaires de kanas. Sa mémoire était toujours excellente, mais ses traits manquaient encore du naturel qu'on ne pouvait acquérir que par la pratique et des mains plus matures. Ensuite, elle put passer aux kanjis. Elle en connaissait déjà certains, comme celui qu'elle verrait un jour sur la tempe de Gaara, mais devait apprendre les règles correspondant à l'ordre des traits. Cela l'amusait et la détendait, si bien qu'elle se mit à pratiquer chaque soir une heure avant d'aller se coucher.

Avec ce début d'apprentissage, elle gagna aussi en indépendance, en quelque sorte. Alors qu'elle n'avait jusque là rencontré que Shikamaru parmi les enfants à peu près de son âge, Kurenai la jugea prête à faire la connaissance de ceux qui seraient sans doute ses futurs collègues, mais uniquement sur le territoire des Nara, le seul assez vaste pour que le chakra des adultes n'agresse pas ses méridiens identifiés comme hypersensibles quand elle était bébé. À partir de ses quatre ans, elle commença à passer du temps également avec les deux meilleurs amis de son cousin, Chôji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka. Les deux enfants étaient pratiquement les opposés l'un de l'autre ; Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle avait plus d'affinités avec le paisible Chôji qu'avec Ino, bavarde et bruyante. Cela dit, son préféré restait Shikamaru.

Un soir, il arriva chez elle totalement surexcité, une sorte de boîte de bois plaquée contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Son père se trouvait encore quelques pas plus loin, remontant la rue de sa démarche souple et paresseuse. Il évoquait souvent un félin à Hitomi. Placide, mais dangereux. Il était rare pour la petite de voir son cousin dans un tel état d'excitation. Sans attendre que l'adulte arrive, elle ouvrit largement la porte et s'effaça du passage pour les laisser tous les deux entrer. Aussitôt, Shikamaru l'attrapa par le bras et, marmonnant qu'il avait un truc à lui montrer, la tira vers l'autre porte, qui ouvrait sur le jardin.

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à l'herbe, s'asseyant en tailleur sur la terrasse sur pilotis que Shikano avait construite quelques mois avant la naissance d'Hitomi – sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire. Derrière le mur qui encadrait le jardin, le soleil glissait lentement vers l'horizon, teintant de rose et d'orange les rares nuages de ce ciel d'été. Pendant quelques secondes, Hitomi se perdit dans la contemplation de cette immensité colorées, revigorée par les douces couleurs et le vent léger.

— Viens ! s'exclama Shikamaru, ramenant l'attention de la petite fille sur lui. Assieds-toi en face de moi.

En quelques gestes habiles, tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il mit en place entre eux ce qui ressemblait très fort à un plateau d'échecs, sans les couleurs. Hitomi le reconnut instantanément : ainsi, Shikaku avait appris les règles du shôgi à son fils…

— Oh, ton père parle de ce jeu parfois, il joue avec les capitaines de l'ANBU ! Tu sais jouer ?

— Oui, et je vais t'apprendre, Hitomi-chan. Mon père est un adversaire difficile, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mon niveau pour apprendre correctement.

Elle hocha la tête et ainsi, ce fut décidé. Il lui expliqua les règles de placement tout en positionnant les pièces sur le plateau, puis les règles de jeu au fur et à mesure de la première partie. C'était pour ce genre de moments complices qu'Hitomi adorait Shikamaru. Il ne montrait jamais de signe d'ennui quand elle voulait discuter de choses un peu complexes, et lui apportait d'autres précieux petits éclats de savoir à ajouter à sa collection.

Elle perdit les trois premières parties. Nul doute que Shikamaru avait déjà progressé en jouant contre son père. Comme elle, il dévorait les connaissances des adultes, souvent sans qu'ils le réalisent. La quatrième partie fut plus longue, bien plus longue. Le soleil avait depuis bien longtemps disparu alors que le dénouement était loin. Avant de prendre la moindre décision, ils réfléchissaient soigneusement au prochain mouvement et à ses implications. Quelque part au milieu de la partie, Kurenai vint leur apporter des couvertures et des chocolats chauds, mais ils ne quittaient pas le plateau des yeux.

Finalement, ce fut Hitomi qui l'emporta, et l'euphorie fut telle qu'elle laissa échapper un cri victorieux et sauta sur ses pieds, un sursaut d'énergie lui parcourant le corps. Shikamaru la regardait d'un air fier, un sourire extrêmement satisfait sur les lèvres. Il avait trouvé son adversaire.

— On ferait mieux de ne pas commencer une nouvelle partie. Tu dois encore t'entraîner à écrire, pas vrai ?

— Je connais pas mal de vocabulaire de base maintenant, du coup je me concentre plutôt sur la lecture. Mais tu as raison. Maman a déjà été gentille de me laisser dehors aussi tard.

Les deux adultes étaient visibles à travers la baie vitrée qui séparait le jardin et le salon. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et les observaient attentivement tout en discutant. Ils avaient l'air légers, détendus. Avec un soupir, Hitomi fit coulisser la porte de la baie vitrée et franchit le seuil, la couverture sur ses épaules et sa tasse entre les mains.

— Eh bien, dit Shikaku, il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour piger le truc, chaton ! Je suis sûr qu'avec quelques années d'entraînement, Shikamaru et toi parviendrez à me battre.

La petite fille répondit d'un rire à cette affirmation. Shikamaru et elle étaient peut-être considérés comme des génies, mais c'était également le cas de Shikaku, et lui avait des dizaines d'années d'avance sur eux, dans tous les domaines. Ils ne le rattraperaient sans doute jamais, et c'était parfait comme ça. Shikamaru la rejoignit à l'intérieur, son plateau dans les bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, et la soirée continua sur ce ton léger, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour les deux enfants d'aller se coucher, et pour Shikaku, qui reviendrait chercher son fils à la fin du week-end, de rejoindre son épouse dans leur maison quelque rues plus loin.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour l'introduction d'un personnage qui deviendra très important dans cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de follow cette histoire pour ne rater aucun update, de l'ajouter à vos favoris pour que tout le monde puisse la voir dans votre profil, et d'envoyer une review pour communiquer et faire plaisir à l'autrice (aka moi, faites-moi plaisir please please please). Bonne semaine !_


	4. Ensui Nara

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Comme je l'avais promis, il introduit un personnage qui sera très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Attention toutefois, il ne s'agit pas d'un OC mais, pour les gens qui ont suivi l'anime, d'un personnage qui a eu quelque chose comme deux scènes dans l'arc de la Grande Guerre Shinobi. Je l'ai trouvé cool en tombant sur lui par hasard dans le wiki, et du coup, le voilà ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi en le découvrant au fil des chapitres suivants._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_\- Nuage : Bon retour, et merci pour tes compliments ! En effet, je me sens bien plus à l'aise à la troisième personne. Elle me permet de prendre mon temps, de mieux me concentrer sur ce que je veux raconter. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite, maintenant qu'on entre dans un arc totalement inédit par rapport à la première version !_

_= Lou Lovegood : En effet, Hitomi mûrit très vite, mais c'est parce qu'elle est entourée d'un clan de génies. Les Nara ne sont pas étonnés, selon moi, quand une gamine de même pas quatre ans essaye d'apprendre à lire et à écrire - et de manière générale, les clans en attendent vraiment plus de leurs enfants que les civils. On a pu le voir avec toutes les scènes concernant notamment Hinata, Neji et Sasuke enfants. Quant à Shikamaru, elle peut le battre au shôgi (parfois) parce qu'ils sont égaux. Ils seront plusieurs fois décrits comme tels dans la suite, parce que c'est important : ils sont égaux sur le plan de l'intelligence, mêrme si Shikamaru est plutôt un stratège et Hitomi plutôt une créative, ces deux compétences leur permettent d'arracher la victoire à leur partenaire._

_Pour lady scatty, je trouve qu'elle a de bonnes idées, mais je suis très exigeante dans mes lectures et en terme de style, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à améliorer, notamment la grammaire et l'orthographe, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur des histoires où il y a beaucoup de fautes... Mais ses idées sont sympathiques._

_J'espère te revoir par ici cette semaine !_

Le jour des cinq ans d'Hitomi, un homme qui n'avait plus été vu au village depuis des années réapparut à la porte du territoire des Nara. Il portait la coiffure du clan, mais ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs pour se dresser hors de l'élastique. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés de traits d'eye-liner, une teinte de vert sombre qui lui donnait un air dangereux et méfiant. Si les histoires étaient vraies, ces deux caractéristiques s'appliquaient parfaitement à lui. Son nom était sur les lèvres de ceux qui le regardaient avancer, massés de chaque côté de la route sans oser y poser le pied.

Ensui Nara. L'Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha. Celui qui n'avait de respect et de considération que pour son chef de clan, ignorant même parfois les ordres du Hokage – sa manière à lui d'exprimer qu'Hiruzen n'aurait jamais dû revenir à ce poste, et laisser le très fameux chapeau à Shikaku, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait jamais voulu de telles responsabilités.

Hitomi, elle aussi, regardait l'homme avancer dans les rues, bouche bée. Elle avait beau supporter de mieux en mieux le chakra des adultes qu'elle fréquentait, elle passait rarement du temps dans cette partie du territoire du clan. Si elle n'était pas venue rendre visite à Shikamaru, si Shikaku n'avait pas organisé sa fête d'anniversaire, elle n'aurait pas pu assister au retour de l'homme que tous, dans le clan, semblaient respecter.

— Quelle plaie…

La petite fille tourna la tête vers Shikamaru, qui venait de pester près de son oreille.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— J'ai pas de problème avec lui, mais je pense que mon père va être très occupé dans les jours qui viennent. Je voulais qu'il me montre comment tenir des shuriken…

Hitomi hocha la tête, compatissante. Sa mère avait commencé à lui montrer comment manipuler des armes de jet plusieurs semaines plus tôt, déclarant qu'elle était prête, mais Shikamaru avait toujours montré un certain manque de volonté dans sa préparation pour l'Académie. Montré seulement. Shikaku voyait toujours clair dans son jeu. Mais Shikaku était aussi chef de clan et Commandant en Chef des Jônin. Il avait énormément de travail.

— Si tu veux, viens à la maison un après-midi. Ma mère est en train de m'apprendre en ce moment. Ça ne la dérangerait pas de t'expliquer comment faire, à toi aussi.

Le temps de décider du jour où Shikamaru viendrait effectivement leur rendre visite, Ensui Nara n'était plus qu'une silhouette, loin sur la route. Rangeant précieusement les quelques informations qu'elle venait de recevoir dans sa Bibliothèque, Hitomi posa une main sur l'épaule de son cousin et, à force de cajoleries, le convainquit de l'emmener dans la Forêt aux Cerfs. Ils ne virent pas l'ombre d'un animal ce jour-là, mais s'amusèrent tout de même, exactement comme ils l'avaient voulu.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison d'Hitomi alors que Kurenai était partie faire des courses. Dans n'importe quelle autre partie du village, on apprenait aux enfants à ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus, mais dans le cœur du territoire des Nara ? Personne ne craignait rien. Pour cette raison, la petite fille décida d'ouvrir à la personne qui frappait, et resta bouche bée en découvrant Ensui Nara sur le perron.

D'accord. Ce n'était pas prévu.

— Je peux vous aider, Ensui-san ?

Elle avait appris les règles de politesse, après tout, et sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle apprenait qu'elle avait manqué de respect à un inconnu. Qu'il fasse partie du clan n'était certainement pas une excuse.

— Je cherche ta mère. Elle n'est pas là ?

— Elle est partie sur le marché, elle devrait revenir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez l'attendre ici.

Cette machination-là n'était sans doute pas la plus habile. Hitomi, en proposant à cet homme mystérieux d'attendre avec elle, n'avait qu'un espoir en tête : qu'il se mette, de lui-même, à parler et lui donner des informations. Sur lui, sur le monde en-dehors du village… tout était bon à prendre.

Quand il accepta, elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en échange et lui proposa une paire de pantoufles réservées aux invités. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir pratiquer ce que sa mère lui avait appris concernant l'étiquette, même si beaucoup de règles étaient stupides à ses yeux. Tandis qu'il s'installait au salon, elle sortit du frigo le pichet de limonade que Kurenai avait préparé le matin-même. Elle savait que, d'habitude, on proposait du thé aux invités, mais elle était tout simplement trop petite pour atteindre le plan de travail. Elle avait déjà de la chance que les verres ne soient pas rangés en hauteur. Elle posa donc deux verres et le pichet sur un plateau et amena le tout au salon, remerciant l'entraînement sans pitié auquel sa mère la soumettait pour la force qu'il lui apportait.

— Merci, petite, dit Ensui alors qu'elle lui servait un verre de limonade.

Il avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, comme s'il voyait clair dans son jeu – honnêtement, c'était sans doute le cas, puisque pratiquement tous les Nara étaient des génies. Hochant la tête avec un sourire poli, elle s'assit à même le sol, de l'autre côté de la table basse, analysant la manière dont il s'était installé sur le canapé, ses longs membres à mi-chemin entre un étalement inélégant et une tentative de conserver quelques manières. Tous les Nara adultes avaient ce genre de comportement. C'était étrangement mignon – pour peu que ce qualificatif puisse être appliqué à Ensui.

— Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux pendant un instant, sans comprendre. Comme s'il avait saisi sa confusion, il poursuivit :

— Shikano. Tu lui ressembles. Je ne fais pas partie de la famille principale du clan, mais nous avons eu le même sensei. J'étais son tout premier élève. Je suis souvent parti en mission avec leur équipe, quand ils avaient besoin d'un Jônin supplémentaire. C'était un type bien.

Une grande partie de la tristesse qu'Hitomi avait ressentie à la mort de son père avait depuis longtemps été enfermée dans un livre de sa Bibliothèque. L'amertume, quant à elle, était restée plus ancrée, mais elle l'avait assez atténuée pour pouvoir faire bonne figure dans l'éventualité où elle rencontrerait Danzô avant que son plan soit sur les bons rails. Pourtant, entendre évoquer Shikano éveillait ces sentiments dans toute la fraîcheur du premier jour. Elle était incapable d'oublier.

— Je suis heureuse de ressembler à mon père, Ensui-san. On ne me parle pas souvent de lui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il était un homme bon. Je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre hommage à son souvenir.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, et Hitomi eut l'impression qu'elle avait dit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il courba sa haute silhouette par-dessus la table, étendit un bras et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Elle fit mine de froncer les sourcils quand les longs doigts mirent du désordre dans sa coiffure, puis se dégagea en riant.

— Alors, petite, Shikaku me dit que tu sais jouer au shôgi. Tu as un plateau ?

Elle hocha la tête et alla le chercher dans sa chambre. C'était un bel objet, orné de kanjis et verni avec soin, offert par son oncle pour son anniversaire, la veille. Elle n'avait eu le temps que de faire quelques parties avec Shikamaru, qui n'avait jamais perdu exprès – il la connaissait et la respectait assez pour lui offrir des défaites pleines de nouvelles connaissances et des victoires véritables. Le plateau dans les bras, elle revint au salon.

Ses gestes étaient presque cérémonieux alors qu'elle posait le plateau sur la table basse et ouvrait les deux tiroirs incrustés, qui contenaient les pièces. En silence, l'homme et l'enfant placèrent leurs pions, et commencèrent à jouer, ne déviant leur regard du jeu que pour une occasionnelle gorgée de limonade.

Il apparut presqu'immédiatement à Hitomi que son adversaire était le plus terrible qu'elle ait jamais affronté, plus fort encore que Shikaku, à des années-lumière du niveau de Shikamaru – de son niveau à elle. Elle buvait à la source de son savoir, à chacune des décisions qu'il prenait, ses grands yeux rouges rivés sur le plateau de jeu comme s'il s'agissait du plus passionnant des livres. Et, en quelque sorte, les pions lui racontaient une histoire – qui vit, qui meurt, qui gagne, qui perd. Elle en avait à certains instants la gorge serrée. Elle perdit, mais au fond, elle avait tout gagné.

— Je vois que tu joues souvent contre Shikaku et Shikamaru.

— Vous pouvez le voir, Ensui-san ?

— Bien sûr. Chaque joueur, pour peu qu'il pratique assez longtemps, développe son propre style, influencé par ceux qui lui ont appris à jouer, puis ont entretenu ce savoir avec lui. Peut-être que ton jeu prendra ma marque, également.

Hitomi approuva d'un signe de tête. Cela faisait sens. Elle avait entendu parler de choses semblables, aux échecs. Elle avait été surprise en apprenant qu'un tel jeu n'avait pas encore été inventé ici, tout comme les dames, si bien qu'elle avait noté, quelque part dans son esprit, qu'à l'occasion il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'apporter ces jeux entre les mains de son cousin. Il adorerait.

Kurenai revint à la maison au milieu de leur troisième partie. Si elle fut surprise de trouver l'Ombre Étrangleuse dans son salon, des pantoufles aux pieds et un verre de limonade entre les mains, elle n'en montra rien. Sans quitter le plateau des yeux – c'était son tour – Hitomi salua sa mère, son esprit totalement focalisé sur le jeu et sa prochaine décision. Elle n'avait aucun espoir de vaincre Ensui, mais elle lui devait d'être la meilleure version possible d'elle-même. Elle le lui devait, comme elle le devait à chacun de ses adversaires, pour que leur victoire soit pleine de mérite, et sa défaite imprégnée de dignité.

— Bon, fit Kurenai quand la partie se termina. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Ensui. Shikaku m'en a parlé ce matin.

— Je te ramènerai la petite en un seul morceau, Kurenai. Tu sais que je ramène toujours mon équipe à la maison.

— Elle n'est pas ton équipe ! Elle n'est qu'une enfant, qui n'a même pas encore mis les pieds à l'Académie, et Shikaku a pris cette décision sans me consulter, sous prétexte qu'il est chef de clan !

En entendant ce rare éclat de la part de sa mère, Hitomi se tendit, pour deux raisons. D'abord parce qu'elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau l'aura meurtrière que Kurenai, dans sa colère, projetait sans réellement s'en rendre compte, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne s'énervait pas souvent, et que de tels emportements méritaient d'être considérés avec une attention particulière quand ils venaient d'elle.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, dit Ensui d'une voix apaisante, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Si tu veux que la gamine puisse entrer à l'Académie et devenir un ninja, elle doit apprendre à mettre en sourdine sa perception, et tu sais que je suis un expert du sujet.

Écoutant toujours attentivement, Hitomi jeta à l'homme un regard à la fois intéressé et méfiant. Elle s'était, bien entendu, inquiétée au sujet de l'Académie, et de la suite de sa carrière de ninja. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'intensité du chakra de ceux qui l'entouraient – c'était pour cela que Kurenai, à la mort de Shikano, avait eu l'autorisation de rester vivre dans le territoire des Nara, le seul assez vaste pour que les ninjas vivent éloignés les uns des autres et que ses sens ne soient pas saturés. Mais partir avec cet homme elle-ne-savait-où… Cela ne ressemblait même pas au début d'un bon plan.

— Je sais ! Je sais tout ça, d'accord ? Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être ravie d'envoyer mon enfant sur les routes avec quelqu'un qui la connaît depuis, quoi ? Une heure à peine ?

La dispute continua sur ce ton pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'Hitomi se réfugiait dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle examina ce qu'elle savait sur Ensui – très peu – et les avantages et inconvénients qu'elle aurait à accepter cette opportunité. Non qu'elle ait vraiment le choix, mais il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, pas vrai ? Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait atteint une conclusion. Elle se leva, attirant les regards des deux adultes sur elle, et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

— Tu vas me manquer, marmonna-t-elle, la voix étouffée par la robe contre laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage. Mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi d'aller à l'Académie, et de le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Si m'en aller avec Ensui peut m'aider à le faire, alors je veux aller avec lui, s'il te plaît.

La mère et l'enfant échangèrent un long regard, plein de non-dits et de promesses. Hitomi serait morte à nouveau, sans la moindre hésitation, pour Kurenai. Elle l'aimait de cet amour inconditionnel et pur dont elle avait cruellement manqué pendant sa première vie. S'accrochant au tissu qu'elle pouvait attraper, elle inspira pour s'imprégner de son odeur et mémorisa la manière dont son chakra touchait sa peau. Maintenant qu'elle ne projetait plus d'aura meurtrière, Hitomi ne pouvait plus sentir que la pression et la douceur de sa force et de sa tendresse.

— D'accord, ma puce. Tu vas me manquer… Avant toute chose, prépare un sac. Tu seras sans doute partie pendant plus d'un an, mais j'imagine qu'Ensui s'assurera que tu ne manques de rien. Prends juste quelques vêtements, du matériel pour écrire, tes kunai et shuriken, et un ou deux livres.

— Plus d'un an ? Mais je suis censée entrer à l'Académie l'année prochaine…

— Et ce que je vais t'apprendre, intervint Ensui, demande beaucoup de temps. J'en profiterai pour continuer ce que ta mère a commencé. Quand tu entreras à l'Académie, tu auras un an de plus que tes camarades, mais tu seras aussi bien plus forte qu'eux. Tu n'auras aucune difficulté à prendre la première place au classement.

Aucune difficulté, aucune difficulté… Si son calcul était correct, elle entrerait donc à l'Académie en même temps que la génération Naruto, et pas dans celle de Neji, comme elle l'avait cru. Cela changeait certains de ses plans, les facilitait en fait. Elle aurait moins de mal à se trouver au cœur de l'action comme ça. Feignant un soupir ennuyé, elle hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre faire ce que sa mère lui avait ordonné, laissant les adultes décider des implications plus complexes de la situation qui se présentait à eux.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles font toujours plaisir à l'autrice (c'est moi ça). Pour ne pas manquer la prochaine update (elles se font tous les dimanches) n'hésitez pas à follow l'histoire et, pour montrer au monde entier comme vous l'aimez, vous pouvez l'ajouter à vos favoris ! À dimanche prochain !_


	5. Hors du village

Bonjour bonjour ! Quelques petites notes avant d'entamer le chapitre à proprement parler : • La relation shishou/kohai est une relation maître/apprenti. Le meilleur exemple de cette relation dans le manga est celle entre Tsunade et Sakura. Selon mon headcanon, cette relation est différente de celle entre le sensei et ses élèves. La première dure jusqu'à ce que l'élève devienne un Jônin, tandis que la seconde s'arrête quand les élèves deviennent Chûnin. À ce stade, les élèves sont souvent répartis en d'autres équipes, sans autorité d'un Jônin. Le meilleur exemple que j'ai en tête est le duo Izumo/Kotetsu. Pour la relation shishou/kohai, il n'y a pas d'interruption tant que l'élève n'est pas un Jônin, parce que le shishou a des choses à lui apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux égaux en rang. • Les points vitaux mentionnés ici ne sont pas les endroits du corps qui, touchés, vous condamnent à mort, mais la multitude de petits points plus petits que la piqûre d'une aiguille que les Hyûga ferment avec leur technique du Poing Souple. Ces points vitaux sont inspirés de la médecine traditionnelle chinoise (si le wiki anglais de Naruto est exact) et, s'ils ne sont pas ouverts, le chakra ne peut circuler, ou circule mal. Sur les dizaines de points vitaux que compte chaque bras, il suffit d'en avoir une dizaine bloqués pour avoir du mal à former une technique. • Le sujet sera abordé dans un prochain chapitre (je ne sais plus exactement lequel) mais, selon moi, les ninjas issus des clans apprennent à lire et à écrire bien plus tôt que les civils. Il s'agit d'une stratégie de la part de leurs parents pour qu'une fois à l'Académie, ils puissent apprendre plus facilement dans les autres matières théoriques, et aient de l'avance sur leurs pairs issus de familles « normales ».

Réponse à Review :

_Lou__Lovegood_ : Je n'avais jamais pensé à Ensui comme un personnage similaire à Shisui tiens. Mais oui, il a la classe, avec une réputation à l'internationale qui se résume à "courage, fuyez !" dans certains pays. Et c'est un Nara, et tous les Nara ont la classe, donc de fait... Pas de souci pour le "retard", c'est toujours hyper-sympa de laisser des reviews ! Courage pour tes problèmes de wifi et bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin, Ensui et Hitomi quittèrent le village aux aurores. Il avait décidé que ce long voyage serait un apprentissage supplémentaire pour elle, qu'il lui apporterait de bonnes choses, et elle était d'accord. Elle se languissait de découvrir le monde dans lequel une entité supérieure avait décidé de lui offrir une vie nouvelle, de mieux comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des situations de chacun ici-bas, du plus puissant des ninjas au plus paisible des civils. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir.

C'était étrange tout de même pour elle d'être autorisée à franchir les immenses portes de Konoha. Elle les voyait de ses propres yeux pour la première fois – elle n'avait jamais pu s'en approcher à cause de la trop grande concentration de shinobi à proximité, entre ceux qui vivaient tout simplement là et ceux qui travaillaient aux alentours. C'était Shikamaru qui les lui avait décrites, et Chôji qui les avait dessinées pour elle. Hitomi n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'un garçon aussi maladroit et malhabile de ses mains – il n'avait pas encore, après tout, été forgé par l'Académie puis par un maître doué et attentif – ait un tel talent.

C'était une journée clémente de milieu d'automne. Les feuilles des arbres n'étaient encore que rarement touchées par le jaune, l'orange et le rouge qui annonceraient leur déclin. Dans l'air, on pouvait encore sentir les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans les clairières des bois alentours. À cette faible distance du village, personne n'aurait osé perturber la sérénité des lieux – cela ressemblerait trop à une déclaration de guerre, et il faudrait sérieusement manquer de sagesse et de sens commun pour menacer Konoha.

— Pourquoi est-ce vous qui vous occupez de moi, Ensui-san ? Hier, vous avez sous-entendu que vous connaissiez bien mon… Problème.

Même si sa mère n'était plus là pour entendre parler de son comportement, Hitomi tenait à rester polie avec l'homme qui l'avait prise en charge sans espérer être récompensé pour ce service. Cela demandait une immense loyauté au clan, de mettre sa carrière de ninja en pause pendant deux années entières. Hitomi n'était pas sûre qu'elle en aurait été capable, si les situations avaient été inversées, et pourtant, elle aimait son clan.

— Tu souffres d'hypersensibilité des méridiens. C'est ce qu'indique ton dossier médical – oui, en tant que shishou, j'ai eu le droit de le consulter.

— Vous êtes mon shishou ?

— Erh… C'est ce qu'on a dû dire au Troisième pour qu'il te laisse partir sans que tu sois diplômée. Tu n'es pas obligée de me considérer comme tel, mais je suis sûr que tu ferais une très bonne kohai.

Hitomi y réfléchit un instant. Elle s'efforçait de penser au futur, quand les évènements du canon auraient commencé pour de bon et que, par la force des choses, elle devrait avoir une réputation à l'internationale. Kohai de l'Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha sonnait comme un excellent début de réputation, pas vrai ? Le genre à vous faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d'attaquer.

— Ensui-shishou ce sera, alors. Mais est-ce que ça va m'empêcher d'avoir un sensei, après l'Académie ?

— Seulement si le nombre d'élèves qui réussissent n'est pas divisible par trois. Dans ce cas, je te prendrais comme apprentie jusqu'à ce que tu sois Jônin. Mais si tu as un sensei… Rien ne t'empêchera de prendre un autre shishou, ou de revenir vers moi, quand tu seras Chûnin.

— On dirait que vous n'avez aucun doute. Comment pouvez-vous être certain que je vais réussir l'Académie, et après ça, être promue ?

Il répondit d'abord en haussant les épaules et en détournant le regard, mais comme elle le fixait d'un air insistant, il élabora un peu plus pour son bénéfice :

— Tu es une Nara, la fille de deux excellents ninjas, et d'après ton oncle, tu es un génie, l'égale de son fils. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien. J'ai aussi pu consulter son dossier médical. Si ce gamin n'était pas le digne fils de son père, il serait déjà sur les bancs de l'Académie, et premier au classement.

À cela, Hitomi éclata d'un rire léger. Elle savait que même à l'Académie, Shikamaru ferait tout pour être un élève moyen. L'effort ne valait pas les résultats qu'il engendrerait, à ses yeux. Il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs sur lui, et progresser dans l'ombre. Hitomi, elle, était différente. Après tout, elle était une fille, et les choses étaient toujours un peu plus difficiles pour les kunoichi dans ce monde. Elles devaient faire leurs preuves en permanence, et la petite fille entendait bien se plier à cette règle. Elle voulait être prise au sérieux, instiller la peur dans le cœur de ses ennemis, et pour cela, il lui faudrait travailler d'arrache-pied.

— Pour en revenir à ton hypersensibilité… J'ai exactement le même problème. La maladie court dans la famille, vois-tu. Quand je suis né, les médecins l'ont diagnostiqué tout de suite – la princesse Tsunade était apprentie à l'hôpital à l'époque, en plus d'être entraînée par le Troisième. Tout le monde pensait que je ne serais jamais ninja, ou que je devrais prendre une voie complètement à part pour y arriver. Et puis un membre du clan est venu voir mes parents et m'a emmené, exactement comme je le fais maintenant avec toi. Quand je suis revenu au village, j'étais capable de réduire mon hypersensibilité à un simple bourdonnement, à changer la maladie en arme. Et tu feras de même.

Hitomi inclina la tête, le regard rempli de respect. S'il était capable de faire cela… S'il était capable de lui permettre d'aller à l'Académie, de devenir un ninja normal… Elle lui devrait tout. Même ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'Ensui ne malaxait pas son chakra, elle pouvait le percevoir contre sa peau, les ondes indolentes se frottant aux points vitaux qui parsemaient ses méridiens. Passer dans les rues du village, en-dehors du territoire des Nara dont elle n'était jusque là jamais sortie, avait été une torture.

— Et à part cette capacité à faire taire les chakra de ceux qui m'entourent, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que vous voulez m'apprendre, shishou ?

— Pour décider de ça, il va d'abord falloir que je t'observe. Quand j'aurai déterminé en quoi tu es vraiment douée… Eh bien, disons que mes spécialités t'intéresseraient beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer, ses grands yeux rouges remplis d'une avidité qu'il reconnaissait entre mille : la petite avait soif de connaissance, soif comme si elle errait en plein désert et qu'il avait à sa disposition des réserves d'eau illimitées.

— Tout d'abord, il y a les techniques du clan. Comme tu es à moitié une Yûhi, tu as sans doute de bonnes réserves de chakra, mais tu es encore un peu jeune pour apprendre plus que notre technique de base. Ensuite, je me spécialise en maîtrise du terrain : je vais donc t'apprendre, si tu t'avères douée dans ce domaine, à monter des pièges. Je suis aussi particulièrement bon avec tout ce qui explose, fume, brûle et ronge. C'est de la chimie basique, mais je peux t'assurer que les marionnettistes de Suna rougissent de jalousie devant certains de mes bébés. Enfin, et ça c'est si tu es vraiment une gamine très spéciale, tu apprendras avec moi la base du fûinjutsu. Tu connais cette discipline ? C'est…

— L'art des sceaux. Oh, Kami ! J'ai tellement, tellement envie de tout apprendre ! On commence quand ?

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il éclata d'un rire franc, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière pour libérer son hilarité homérique. Le son était si profond qu'il semblait venir des entrailles de la Terre, rauque et doux comme une mélodie ancienne.

— Oh, petite, tu es adorable. On verra si tu seras toujours aussi heureuse cet après-midi, quand on commencera à s'entraîner. Tu risques de me détester, mais ça vaudra le coup quand même.

La discussion se poursuivit sur des banalités. Hitomi frétillait d'impatience, ce qui donnait à sa démarche un aspect particulièrement chaloupé. Ensui, bien sûr, avait noté son changement d'attitude et, intérieurement, il était ravi que son chef de clan n'ait pas menti en décrivant la petite. Il avait déjà soupçonné certains talents en jouant au shôgi contre elle, mais plus ils échangeaient, plus il était certain qu'elle était exactement le genre de kohai qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, le Troisième avait tiré la tronche en apprenant qu'il comptait prendre une apprentie, mais l'opinion du vieil homme ne comptait plus à ses yeux : il avait perdu son respect en ne parvenant pas à maîtriser Danzô, en refusant de le faire exécuter en apprenant sa trahison.

Un peu après midi, ils arrivèrent devant une auberge qui proposait le couvert aux voyageurs ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter pour la nuit. Après avoir vérifié, d'une simple traction mentale sur ses méridiens, qu'il était le seul ninja dans les environs, Ensui poussa légèrement le dos de sa nouvelle apprentie du plat de la main, l'encourageant à entrer. L'établissement était spacieux, comme c'était souvent le cas aussi près du village. Dans quelques jours, il leur serait difficile, voire impossible, de trouver la moindre auberge. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il comptait apprendre à Hitomi comment trouver un abri, de la nourriture et de l'eau, où qu'elle soit. On ne dirait pas qu'Ensui Nara n'avait pas fait son travail. Cette gamine allait botter des culs à l'Académie, ou il était prêt à avaler son eye-liner.

Le repas fut plutôt bon et léger, comme Hitomi les aimait. Puisque sa mère concentrait les cours les plus physiques l'après-midi, elle avait pris l'habitude de manger léger avant, et d'avoir un repas bien solide au soir. Cela lui permettait de ne pas être trop malade si elle dépassait ses limites et devait vomir, mais d'avoir quand même de quoi reprendre des forces pour le lendemain.

Après qu'Ensui ait payé, ils sortirent de l'auberge et s'éloignèrent d'environ un kilomètre avant que le vétéran fasse signe à l'enfant qu'ils s'arrêtaient de nouveau. Ils se trouvaient en bordure d'une clairière de taille respectable, avec un tronc d'arbre pourrissant pour en marquer le centre. Des fleurs parsemaient l'herbe, petites taches blanches, roses et jaunes dans un océan vert tendre. C'était le genre d'endroits qu'Hitomi aimait, et qu'elle ne trouvait habituellement que dans la Forêt aux Cerfs.

— Bien, il est temps de commencer. Tu vas d'abord me montrer ton niveau en écriture et en lecture. Je travaillerai également sur ces sujets avec toi, je ne veux pas que ta mère m'étripe. Prends un des livres que tu as emmenés avec toi et commence à lire.

Docile, Hitomi s'exécuta, sortant de son sac à dos un épais volume traitant de stratégie. Le niveau était basique, d'après Shikaku, mais elle devait passer par là. D'une voix qui hésitait un peu parfois sur les kanjis les plus complexes, elle entama sa lecture d'un paragraphe sur les spécificités d'un terrain après une pluie de plusieurs jours, stockant comme d'habitude l'information dans sa Bibliothèque. Une ou deux fois, Ensui la corrigea sur sa prononciation ou la signification d'un terme particulièrement technique.

— Tu t'en tires bien. Et ce livre… Un très bon choix pour les débutants. Shikaku ?

Elle hocha la tête en confirmation.

— Bon, l'écriture, maintenant. Prends ton cahier et ton matériel et installe-toi comme tu peux, je vais dicter…

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard, commençant à décrire les différents usages de la poudre hallucinogène. Oh, Hitomi s'imaginait faire des choses absolument diaboliques avec ça. Un rictus sur les lèvres, elle traçait les traits en respectant l'ordre qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné, mais dut laisser plusieurs espaces libres, n'ayant jamais vu ces termes avant.

Ensuite, Ensui l'interrogea sur l'histoire du pays. Plutôt que de simplement poser ses questions, il participait également, ajoutant des précisions et informations qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Au bout d'une heure, ayant traité avec lui les premiers soins, encore un peu de stratégie et quelques notions de littérature, elle le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'en aperçut, bien entendu, mais ne commenta pas. Cela lui faisait du bien, d'être regardé comme ça par une enfant. Il comprenait pourquoi Shikaku vénérait le sol sur lequel son fils marchait, s'il était l'égal d'Hitomi.

La partie physique de sa démonstration était ce qu'Hitomi attendait avec le plus d'impatience et d'anxiété mêlées. Sans avoir besoin d'être guidée par Ensui, elle se glissa dans la routine du salut au soleil, comme elle l'avait appris deux ans presque jour pour jour auparavant. Parfois, Ensui lui demanda s'il pouvait poser les mains sur elle, pour tenter de pousser un peu plus, testant les limites de sa souplesse, et elle accepta à chaque fois, ravie qu'il demande son autorisation. Elle se souvenait que, dans sa première vie, la plupart des gens ne prenaient pas cette peine.

Une fois la routine de salut au soleil accomplie, il grava une cible sur un arbre et lui ordonna de lancer quelques shuriken et kunai aussi près du centre qu'elle le pouvait. Hitomi n'était pas un prodige comme Itachi à ce niveau, mais elle se débrouillait bien, à force d'entraînement. Cependant, elle ne mit pas un seul projectile dans le mille de la cible. Il fallut un peu d'encouragements de la part d'Ensui pour qu'elle ne broie pas du noir sur cet échec.

— J'imagine que ta mère n'a pas encore commencé à t'enseigner les katas, la base du taijutsu. Je m'occuperai de ça également. D'abord, j'aimerais tester ta force, ta vitesse et ton endurance. Commence à faire des pompes, et fais-en autant que tu peux.

Obéissante, Hitomi tomba en position et s'exécuta. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'exercices, qu'elle jugeait ennuyeux, mais avait trouvé une parade et récitait dans sa tête un texte choisi au hasard dans la Bibliothèque. Cette habitude avait pour double utilité de la déconcentrer de son corps : elle oubliait la fatigue, les petites douleurs de ses muscles mis à rude effort, ses articulations qui commençaient à fatiguer, et se dépassait systématiquement.

Elle se dépassa, oui, tant et si bien que quand le soleil disparut totalement derrière l'horizon, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas de plus. Ensui dut la porter vers l'auberge où ils passeraient la nuit, mais on pouvait lire une intense satisfaction sur ses traits. Le temps qu'il obtienne la clé d'une chambre et monte l'escalier, la petite s'était endormie dans ses bras. Un pincement d'affection dans la poitrine, l'homme décida de céder le lit à l'enfant, la bordant comme si elle était sa fille avant de s'installer lui-même au sol.  
Elle l'avait mérité.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (j'adore les reviews !) et à follow cette histoire pour recevoir une notification à chaque nouveau chapitre. Si vous voulez montrer aux gens comme vous aimez votre lecture, ajoutez-la dans vos favoris pour qu'elle apparaisse sur votre profil. À la semaine prochaine !


	6. L'entraînement débute

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre ! Ce week-end, je suis malade bien comme il faut (ouin), il m'a donc fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour corriger ce chapitre. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé en terme d'écriture cette semaine : j'ai terminé un chapitre et en ai entamé un, mais ce n'est pas énorme par rapport à d'habitude. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme pour cette fanfiction : ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir déposer des reviews, follow ou ajouter l'histoire dans vos favoris. Merci beaucoup !_

_Petite annonce avant de passer à la suite : je suis à la recherche d'un•e ou plusieurs bêtas. Les prérequis sont : avoir Discord, pouvoir rattraper rapidement les 17 chapitres d'avance, être disponible pour faire des retour sur chaque chapitre si possible, bien maîtriser la langue française. Contactez-moi en message privé si ça vous intéresse !_

_Lou Lovegood : Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir, tout comme le fait que tu reviennes toutes les semaines. J'ai hésité pour le jour de publication, mais je suis plus tranquille le dimanche (je travaille souvent le samedi) donc j'ai choisi ce jour-là, comme ça j'ai le temps de relire une dernière fois le chapitre avant de l'envoyer. Pour l'instant on va rester un peu concentrés sur Hitomi et Ensui, mais un autre personnage fera bientôt son apparition !_

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait promis, Ensui commença à instruire Hitomi. Quand elle grogna, en se réveillant, quelque chose à propos de ses courbatures, il lui lança un regard compatissant, mais l'informa que, malheureusement, elle allait devoir en passer par là. Toutefois, puisqu'il ne comptait pas passer à la partie physique de son entraînement avant l'après-midi – il reconnaissait que Kurenai avait eu une très bonne idée en instaurant cette séparation de la journée – il lui prépara une bouillotte de fortune avec le reste de l'eau du thé et une outre vide, lui montrant comment la caler contre les parties de son corps qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

Installant sur la petite table de la chambre un plateau de shôgi de voyage, il commença à lui donner un cours de stratégie en illustrant ses propos avec les différentes pièces. C'était très intéressant, et une manière de faire à laquelle Hitomi n'avait jamais eu droit avec sa mère, qui n'aimait pas plus ce jeu que cela. Au passage, la petite fille parvint même à glaner quelques mouvements que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas, et elle avait être extrêmement hâte de les lui montrer.

Ensuite, il entreprit de l'initier aux bases de la chimie. Hitomi avait quelques connaissances sur le sujet qui lui venaient de sa première vie, mais elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas le montrer, aussi se contenta-t-elle de simuler une compréhension très rapide du sujet, en posant les bonnes questions, en faisant des suppositions.

— Si tout se passe bien, promit Ensui, avant la fin de la semaine je te laisserai essayer de provoquer une petite explosion par toi-même. C'est la base de la chimie de combat, et très utile pour contrôler le terrain, que tu sois seule face à ton adversaire, en équipe, ou dans un affrontement de plus grande ampleur. Ce savoir gagne des guerres. Traditionnellement, il est transmis uniquement au sein des clans Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi, puisque nos trois clans sont étroitement liés à ce genre de matières. Et même dans ces clans, peu de ninjas maîtrisent la chimie de combat, parce qu'ils ont tendance à préférer les arts ninjas plus communs. Puisque tu es une merveilleuse petite kohai, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça ne soit pas ton cas, compris ?

— Compris !

L'instruction de la petite fille se poursuivit sur ce ton toute la matinée. Ensui était aux anges, et avait bien du mal à le cacher. Il avait envie d'aller serrer son chef de clan dans ses bras en le remerciant de lui avoir mis une telle pépite entre les mains. La gamine semblait faite pour recevoir tout le savoir qu'il avait à lui transmettre, et le plaisir d'apprendre se lisait dans ses grands yeux rouges, aux côtés d'une curiosité de passer à la pratique qui lui rappelait ses propres jeunes années.

Il allait, c'était certain et non-négociable, continuer de lui enseigner des choses pendant qu'elle serait à l'Académie, affûter ses talents physiques et psychologiques pour en faire la kunoichi belle et terrible qu'elle serait un jour – elle promettait de ressembler à sa mère, avec peut-être des traits plus altiers, comme tous les Nara. Le jour où elle le surpasserait, il serait immensément fier – non qu'il ne le soit pas déjà, à la voir engloutir toutes ces notions de chimie qui donnaient tant de mal aux apprentis, habituellement. Il n'en avait jamais eu, mais certains de ses amis avaient pris un ou plusieurs élèves, et les Jônin ivres parlaient beaucoup.

Après un repas léger, l'homme et l'enfant payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la chambre fermée à double tour. Hitomi était encore raide et boitait légèrement, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu souffrir bien plus sans la bouillotte que lui avait fabriquée Ensui. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça quand elle s'entraînait avec sa mère, mais elle sentait que ceci allait devenir l'une de ses habitudes.

— Nous allons rester quelques jours à cette auberge, le temps que ton corps s'habitue à l'entraînement et que tu puisses marcher sans trop de difficultés le matin venu. Ensuite, nous reprendrons la route. Nous marcherons le matin pendant que je te donnerai tes leçons théoriques, et nous arrêterons l'après-midi pour l'entraînement physique. Tu pratiqueras ta lecture et ton écriture avant d'aller te coucher.

— Vers où est-ce qu'on se dirigera ?

— Sans doute vers Suna. Je veux te montrer des produits pour lesquels j'ai besoin de certaines roches qu'on trouve en abondance là-bas.

Un peu de l'énergie qui avait animé Hitomi la veille revint, atténuant ses courbatures. Elle se sentait presque fébrile, les mains frémissantes et le cœur battant, à l'idée d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait promis de lui enseigner. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître cet homme depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie honorée, la veille, par la fierté dans son regard. Elle n'avait jamais, auparavant, pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si elle pouvait attirer l'attention d'un ninja accompli. Elle pensait faire partie d'une équipe de trois, comme tout le monde, et devoir se débrouiller plus ou moins seule jusque-là. Avoir attiré l'attention d'un shinobi tel qu'Ensui était la preuve d'une chance insolente.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière de la veille, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Avant toute chose, Ensui fit courir Hitomi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pour que ses muscles se réchauffent et soient prêts à encaisser la suite. Il avait décidé que la petite, en priorité, avait besoin d'apprendre à se battre. Il avait beau être redoutable, un shinobi qu'on n'affrontait pas sans excellente raison, il savait que tout pouvait arriver, et Hitomi devait avoir un minimum d'armes à sa disposition en cas de pépin.

Les katas, ces figures de base des arts martiaux, étaient enseignés à l'Académie à partir de la troisième année, Hitomi le savait. Elle avait parfois observé sa mère les exécuter, et à la regarder, c'était incroyablement facile. Comme elle se trompait ! Alors qu'elle exécutait la première figure sous les instructions d'Ensui, elle trébucha et tomba face à la première dans l'herbe tendre. Elle se releva avec un grognement frustré et recommença depuis le début, exactement comme son shishou lui avait ordonné de le faire en cas d'erreur.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour maîtriser la figure d'ouverture, et ses gestes n'avaient pas la fluidité de ceux d'Ensui, loin de là. Ses mains et ses pieds, surtout, étaient encore parfois maladroits, et elle sentait son équilibre mis à rude épreuve quand elle devait changer d'appui. C'était frustrant, mais elle se consolait grâce à la sensation de son corps qui répondait à ses instructions les plus complexes sans montrer de fatigue. Elle n'avait jamais eu un corps vibrant de santé comme celui-ci. C'était merveilleux.

Les katas ne pouvaient pas être utilisés en situation de combat – ils étaient trop prévisibles, trop communs. Mais ils constituaient la base du style de chaque shinobi, qui se battait en usant de ses katas préférés, modifiés et adaptés pour convenir au dynamisme d'un véritable affrontement. Ensui lui expliqua tout cela d'une voix douce en corrigeant sa position de garde, ses mains se gardant d'appuyer trop fort sur les siennes, comme s'il savait qu'un contact prolongé était douloureux pour ses méridiens.

— Il est temps à présent que je t'explique comment faire taire ton hypersensibilité. Il n'y a pas de secret, malheureusement : tu vas devoir méditer jusqu'à créer en tout une cache dans laquelle envoyer toutes ces informations que tes méridiens te donnent, et puis jusqu'à trouver le dosage parfait que tu laisseras filtrer pour obtenir des informations sur tes ennemis. Par exemple, il est impossible pour un ninja de mon niveau ou inférieur de me prendre par surprise, parce que je décèle toujours leur chakra dans l'air, mais pour autant, me trouver dans une foule de shinobi ne me donne pas l'impression que je vais entrer en combustion spontanée. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Hitomi acquiesça sagement. Elle comprenait le concept, mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'exercice lui semblait très similaire à ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour créer sa Bibliothèque, et ce qu'elle devait faire tous les soirs pour organiser proprement ses nouveaux souvenirs et les nouvelles informations et connaissances qu'elle détenait.

— D'après ta mère, tu médites déjà au moins une fois par jour. Montre-moi quelle position tu utilises.

Aussitôt, la petite fille tomba en position de seiza, l'assise traditionnelle des anciennes familles de Konoha. Elle savait que dans son monde originel, cette pose était également très connue, au Japon, mais elle ne l'avait jamais employée avant d'arriver dans ce monde… Et de la maîtriser suffisamment, avec l'aide de Shikaku. Les mains posées sur les genoux, le dos bien droit, elle ferma les yeux et se tint à la limite de plonger dans sa Bibliothèque. C'était difficile : elle pouvait sentir l'appel du savoir comme un chant doux et lent dans son esprit. Seule sa volonté la maintenait en-dehors, là où elle pouvait encore pleinement entendre Ensui.

— Bien, maintenant tu vas imaginer une sorte de cage ou de boîte, et la raccrocher quelque part dans ton esprit. Prends du temps pour qu'elle te plaise, qu'elle soit à ton goût, parce que tu la verras souvent, et que cette maladie est un atout : tu la traiteras avec respect, même si tu dois la mettre en cage.

Hitomi obéit, prenant le temps de considérer ses options. Elle avait envie de faire de cet organe une partie de sa Bibliothèque. Dès qu'elle se glissa dans la rotonde autour de laquelle les rayonnages étaient organisés, une sorte de puits de lumière qui s'élevait haut, haut dans le ciel de son esprit, sa respiration changea, se faisant plus détendue, profonde.

Il lui fallut quelques recherches avant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais une fois l'idée trouvée, elle lui sembla parfaite. D'une caresse mentale, elle éleva au centre parfait de sa rotonde un petit pilier de pierre blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la taille de sa forme spirituelle. Dessus, elle érigea une cage de cristal, qui capturait la lumière et la diffractait en arc-en-ciel dans toutes les directions. Elle avait pris soin de graver dans le cristal des fleurs et des animaux qu'elle aimait. Il lui fallut une heure pour parvenir à toucher du doigt l'idée qui l'avait tant charmée.

Dans la sphère de cristal, elle commença à essayer d'envoyer la part d'informations reliée à son pouvoir. C'était difficile, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle transférait les impressions, et quand elle transférait les souvenirs de ces impressions. La frontière entre les deux concepts était extrêmement ténue et difficile à saisir, même après plusieurs tentatives.

En plus de la difficulté du procédé, Hitomi commençait à ressentir une forme de fatigue qu'elle n'avait pas connue jusqu'alors. Ses pensées manquaient par instant de netteté, elle avait l'impression que son souffle se coinçait dans sa poitrine, la sensation distante que ses membres se mettaient à trembler. Elle poursuivit pourtant ses tentatives, maîtrisant son envie de hurler de frustration à chaque fois qu'un livre, et donc un souvenir, se matérialisait dans la cage de cristal, ignorant les alarmes que son corps commençait à faire retentir.

— Hitomi ? Hitomi !

Elle revint à elle dans un sursaut, les pupilles contractées à l'extrême au centre de ses prunelles. Les mains d'Ensui lui avaient empoigné les épaules, fort – elle se rendit compte qu'il utilisait cette force pour la tenir, que ses jambes sous elle étaient sans force. Elle tremblait dans l'air tiède du soir, le froid rampant lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Où qu'elle tente de poser le regard, cela lui donnait des vertiges.

— Qu… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? gémit-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

— Tu as épuisé trop de chakra… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'utiliserais. Tu n'es même pas censée savoir comment.

Elle répondit d'une plainte inarticulée, ses tremblements s'accentuant de seconde en seconde. Sans rien ajouter, Ensui l'enveloppa dans une couverture trouvée au fond de son sac, ramassa leurs affaires et hissa leurs deux paquetages sur son dos, puis la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien.

— Tu en es quitte pour une mauvaise nuit, j'en ai peur. Aux moments difficiles, garde en tête que ça ira mieux demain. Je te le promets…

Elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix une culpabilité qui l'effrayait. Pour tenter de calmer les claquements de dents qui se produisaient sans qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler, elle se mordit les lèvres, fort. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son shishou, mais elle pouvait voir à la dureté de ses traits qu'il était déjà trop tard pour cela.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de l'hôtel, il la déposa entre les couvertures et, d'une bouffée de chakra, réchauffa de l'eau pour une nouvelle bouillotte de fortune. Ses yeux gris sombre ne quittaient pas un instant le lit : il voulait être capable de discerner à l'instant tout signe que la situation empirait. Il se souvenait vivement de la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir, mais il avait survécu, avec comme leçon de ne plus jamais atteindre cette limite, sauf s'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Malheureusement, pour un ninja, les bonnes raisons étaient nombreuses.

La nuit fut dure, comme il l'avait prévu. Au bout d'une heure, Hitomi commença à sentir les extrémités de ses méridiens s'enflammer, une pression terrible qui mettait son corps à l'agonie. Elle étouffa ses cris de douleur en mordant dans l'oreiller de toutes ses forces, Ensui lui caressant les cheveux en marmonnant des promesses réconfortantes et vides de sens.

Ensuite, ce furent les nausées et les vomissements, qui la laissèrent hagarde et épuisée. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, elle contracta une fièvre qui lui donnait des vertiges et lui faisait perdre tout repère. Pour elle, qui se rassurait tant à l'aide de son savoir, cette perspective était terrifiante et elle passa une bonne part de ces heures à sangloter, éperdue et sourde aux tentatives d'Ensui de la rassurer.

La nuit fut longue et rude, pour le maître comme pour l'élève. L'aube les trouva endormis, elle entre les draps à moitié défaits, lui dans une étrange position, le dos tordu pour que sa tête repose sur le matelas, le reste du corps au sol. Il ronflait faiblement, ses cheveux pour une fois détachés dissimulant à moitié son visage, une main à moitié tendue comme pour réconforter une fois de plus son apprentie.

Et comme il l'avait promis, tout alla mieux le lendemain matin.

_Merci encore de votre soutien, vos reviews sont toujours vraiment adorables !_


	7. La caravane

_Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre (d'habitude je poste en début d'aprem, mais là j'avais beaucoup de travail). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

_Lou Lovegood : Ah, ne panique pas si vite voyons, ce n'est que le début ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

Après cet incident, l'entraînement concernant ses méridiens fut suspendu le temps qu'Hitomi se reconstruise des réserves convenables. Les enfants aussi jeunes n'étaient pas censés pouvoir malaxer du chakra, lui expliqua Ensui, et surtout pas au point de s'épuiser. Il écouta très attentivement les explications qu'elle lui donna concernant sa Bibliothèque, puis se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose à propos des Yamanaka qui allaient l'accuser d'avoir offert des secrets claniques à une gamine. Comme si elle allait avoir la stupidité d'offrir ses secrets aux membres d'un clan pratiquement télépathe.

Il était temps pour Hitomi de faire ses premières expériences chimiques. Au bout de quelques essais supervisés par son maître, elle parvint à produire une explosion de belle taille, qui secoua le sol et fit s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux dans un concert de battements d'ailes et de piaillements affolés. Le soir, elle consultait le carnet où Ensui notait toutes les formules et procédures qu'il utilisait pour ses créations. Le carnet était verrouillé de façon à ne s'ouvrir que pour son chakra, un procédé que l'enfant trouva absolument fascinant.

Elle était loin de comprendre tout ce qui était expliqué sur ces pages, mais il lui restait encore énormément de choses à apprendre dans ce domaine. Les réactions à retardement, dosages, projections… Les possibilités lui faisaient tourner la tête. Cependant, elle était capable de réciter par cœur la moindre procédure, la moindre formule, dans les détails les plus précis, comme les erreurs de typographie et pages cornées. Ensui s'en assura avant de refermer le carnet de manière définitive.

— Tu ne m'auras pas toujours sous la main, disait-il, quand tu voudras fabriquer un fumigène ou un somnifère. Comme ça, tu auras déjà ce dont tu as besoin dans ta tête, et tu n'auras plus qu'à trouver les composants dont tu auras besoin.

Une semaine plus tard, ils laissaient définitivement l'auberge derrière eux et reprenaient la route. Bien qu'ils avancent lentement vers le désert de Suna, il faisait de plus en plus froid. La première nuit qu'ils durent passer dehors fut particulièrement difficile pour Hitomi, qui n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de températures. À Konoha, le froid n'était jamais aussi mordant, sauf peut-être au coeur de l'hiver.

— La première chose que tu dois apprendre en extérieur, c'est à chasser. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que la nourriture te tombe tout cuit dans le bec. Prends tes shuriken et tes kunai, et suis-moi.

Autant la chasse ne posait pas trop de problème à Hitomi, autant la préparation des proies à la consommation fut plus compliquée. La petite fille ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler quand elle devait étriper ou dépecer un lapin. Il lui fallut nettoyer des dizaines de proies pour pouvoir le faire sans hésitation. Chacune des vies qu'elle prenait, fût-elle celle d'un animal, lui endurcissait un peu plus le cœur.

Et il lui fallait être honnête : elle en avait bien besoin. C'était une chose de planifier des actes de violence et des combats dans le secret de sa Bibliothèque ; c'en était une autre, tout à fait une autre, de devoir faire couler le sang en situation réelle, de voir la douleur et la crainte sur le visage d'un adversaire qui, parfois, tout comme elle, ne serait qu'un enfant.

Dans ces moments-là, Ensui ne montrait pas de pitié. Il la forçait à attaquer encore et encore, à se montrer impitoyable, même si elle ne pouvait lui faire de mal ; c'était l'esprit qui comptait. Et, la nuit, dans la grotte qu'il ne manquait jamais de trouver pour les abriter des pluies occasionnelles, il la serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer et s'endorme, la réveillant immanquablement de ses cauchemars.

Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait totalement maîtrisé les katas de base du style de combat de Konoha. Pour fêter cela, il lui offrit une première tenue qui convenait véritablement à un ninja, toute de vert sombre et de tissu renforcé. À la ceinture du pantalon, il lui montra comment accrocher exactement à l'endroit où tombait sa main une bourse remplie d'armes de jet.

Il l'affûtait, comme on affûte une lame, et l'idée plaisait à Hitomi. Il ne la ménageait pas, n'avait pas peur de la pousser dans ses retranchements, et chaque matin, elle s'éveillait plus forte, plus dure, plus prête à affronter les adversaires qu'elle traînerait sur sa route par les cheveux s'il le fallait. S'ils avaient l'audace de faire le mal, après tout, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'on les ménage.

Au bout de presque cinq mois, ils atteignirent la limite du désert, ralentis par le rythme de civile qu'Hitomi devait suivre. Là, ils se joignirent à une caravane, habituée et équipée pour voyager dans les immensités de sable. Ces gens étaient des marchands de tous les pays, et pas uniquement des Nations Élémentaires. Pour les protéger des occasionnelles attaques de bandits, ils avaient embauché une équipe de ninjas de Suna. Il ne s'agissait pas des Enfants du Sable, bien trop jeunes, mais de shinobis dont Hitomi n'avait jamais entendu parler, deux Genin, un Chûnin et un Jônin comme chef d'équipe. Manifestement, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis longtemps ; elle pouvait le voir à la manière dont ils communiquaient parfois sans un mot et ajustaient automatiquement leur position à celle de leurs coéquipiers.

— Shishou ?

— Hm ?

— Je pense que le Chûnin est un marionnettiste.

— Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas aller le noyer de questions. On ne peut pas risquer l'incident diplomatique.

Avec une moue boudeuse, la petite fille alla se réfugier sous l'une des bâches qui protégeaient les marchandises. Alors qu'il ne fallait que quelques jours à un ninja pour rallier Suna à partir de Konoha, ce temps était énormément rallongé pour les civils, surtout dans des convois de cette taille, qui n'avançaient qu'en début de matinée et fin d'après-midi, esquivant les heures les plus chaudes et les plus froides que le désert avait à leur opposer. Ce temps passé sans se déplacer, Ensui le consacrait à l'entraînement d'Hitomi, perfectionnant les outils qu'il lui avait offerts pour être une meilleure version d'elle-même.

Un jour, alors qu'elle méditait sous l'œil attentif d'Ensui, elle sentit quelque chose se débloquer dans son esprit, une sensation presque physique, comme le bruit d'une branche qui, longtemps courbée par la pression, se brise enfin. Et cette fois, ce ne fut pas un livre qui tomba dans la cage de cristal, mais un rayon de lumière, long comme un ruban pour les cheveux, qui se mit à flotter à mi-hauteur en ondulant doucement sous la pression d'un vent invisible.

Hitomi sortit de sa transe dans un claquement sec et s'effondra à quatre pattes, reprenant son souffle. Pour la première fois, la présence d'Ensui et de l'équipe de shinobi de Suna qui les escortait s'était un peu atténuée. Juste un peu, pas assez pour qu'elle puisse le tolérer longtemps sans ressentir de gêne, mais c'était un progrès, elle ne pouvait le nier. Rayonnante, elle redressa la tête et adressa à son maître un sourire si large qu'il creusa des petites marques de joie pure au coin de ses yeux et des fossettes sur ses joues.

— Shishou, je crois que je tiens le bon bout !

— Bravo, gamine. Tu as fait le plus difficile. Je suis fier de toi.

Hitomi se figea pendant un instant. Le rouge de son regard, intense et riche comme la robe d'un vin, se confronta au gris sombre de celui d'Ensui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit, elle comprit la portée qu'il mettait dans ces mots, la dignité, la droiture et les espoirs qu'il portait sans savoir comment les exprimer. Elle se demandait, au fond, si elle les méritait : elle se savait douée pour tromper son monde, pour manipuler et mentir avec sur les lèvres le plus doux des sourires. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela à son mentor. Elle voulait se montrer à sa hauteur.

Les progrès qu'elle avait faits ne semblaient pas définitifs, malheureusement. Quelque part au milieu de la nuit, le ruban de lumière s'échappa de sa cage et se volatilisa dans un claquement sec, réveillant Hitomi en sursaut. Ensui montait la garde, comme s'il savait que cela arriverait. Après tout, il était passé par là, lui aussi. Elle avait beau être épuisée – manifestement, dans son cas, cela demandait invariablement du chakra d'exclure les sensations venues de ses méridiens – elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Enroulée avec soin dans sa couverture, elle alla s'asseoir près de son maître, penché sur un rouleau de parchemin.

— Shishou ?

Il répondit à la question qu'elle ne posait pas, se décalant légèrement sur son futon pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à portée de vue de sa lecture. Fascinée, Hitomi contempla les élégants traits d'encre noire sur le papier, reconnaissant le dessin d'un sceau. C'était absolument magnifique, d'une complexité à faire pâlir le plus doué des calligraphes, et ses paumes picotaient de l'envie de reproduire ce motif.

— Tu te souviens, le jour où nous sommes partis de Konoha ? Je t'avais dit que je t'apprendrais l'art des sceaux, le fûinjutsu. Je ne suis pas un maître comme les Sannin ou feu le Quatrième Hokage, mais j'ai un niveau correct, et c'est une compétence très prisée parmi les Jônin de tous les villages. Avec ta mémoire, tu feras merveille dans ce domaine, Hitomi-chan. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir, on peut commencer immédiatement, si tu veux.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, la petite fille hocha la tête, le mouvement si vif et enthousiaste qu'il lui fit un peu mal aux cervicales. Elle s'en fichait. Depuis qu'Ensui lui en avait parlé le premier jour, l'idée du fûinjutsu l'obsédait. Du peu qu'elle savait de ce domaine, les possibilités, une fois maîtrisé, étaient infinies. L'idée d'avoir un tel as dans sa manche satisfaisait quelque chose de sombre, profondément enfoui au fond d'elle.

D'une voix basse, pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs, Ensui commença à lui expliquer les principes des sceaux. Les cercles internes et externes d'un sceau étaient composés de kanjis, souvent indécelables car écrits sans lever une seule fois le pinceau qui les traçait. Le seul moyen de faire fonctionner un sceau était que ces deux cercles soient totalement fermés. Les kanjis utilisés pour tracer les deux cercles expliquaient, une fois décodés, l'effet du sceau. Ensuite, pour les relier, il fallait tracer entre deux et cent chaînes d'ornements, dont la complexité et le nombre déterminaient la puissance. Ces ornements devaient se trouver à distance égale les uns des autres, sans quoi le sceau se comporterait de manière imprévue, et souvent dangereuse. Enfin, dans les espaces laissés entre les ornements, on ajoutait des signes qui ressemblaient fort à des kanjis simplifiés, et qui servaient à définir le comportement du sceau : la quantité de chakra qui le déclenchait, le retardateur si le sceau en nécessitait un, la distance d'action… Les possibilités étaient infinies.

Par exemple, pour un sceau de stockage, il fallait tracer les cercles en répétant en boucle la phrase « je conserve et délivre à volonté », puis tracer un nombre d'ornements suffisant pour le volume qu'on désirait stocker. Pour finir, il fallait ajouter les précisions sur l'endroit où délivrer le chakra pour stocker et récupérer des objets (deux manipulations, et donc deux localisations différentes). Cela se complexifiait si on voulait que le rouleau de stockage ait une place précise de rangement et de rendu pour chaque objet, une option utile si on ne voulait pas, à chaque fois qu'on avait besoin d'un objet, devoir ranger à nouveau tout le reste du contenu du rouleau.

Le fûinjutsu était rarement une capacité innée, et même quand on était l'une de ces rares personnes, un travail de répétition et de précision était nécessaire pour maîtriser le moindre sceau. Il fallait en plus se procurer une encre spéciale, infusée de chakra, qui n'était fabriquée au Pays du Feu que par les moines du Temple du Feu. Les sceaux avaient un potentiel de catastrophe, si on les ratait, assez phénoménal. Heureusement, il fallait les imprégner de chakra pour les utiliser, quels qu'ils soient. Un apprenti pouvait donc s'entraîner autant qu'il le souhaitait avant de prendre le moindre risque.

Hitomi était fascinée. Sa main gauche, dominante, tressautait presque d'impatience. Tout son corps se languissait des sensations encore inconnues du pinceau sur le papier et de l'odeur entêtante de l'encre, comme s'il avait possédé un savoir inconscient et crucial auquel elle n'avait pas encore droit. S'il remarqua l'élan qui la saisissait, Ensui n'en dit rien. Était-il lui aussi fasciné par le sceau sous ses yeux, qu'il avait utilisé en exemple ? Avait-il l'impression d'instinctivement comprendre ce qui était couché sur le papier, et l'irrépressible besoin de se jeter à corps perdu dans cet art ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Le soleil se levait quand il finit ses explications. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire à Hitomi de se lever, elle était déjà descendue du chariot dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit pour s'abriter du vent et du sable. Les gestes lents et maîtrisés, cent fois plus élégante qu'elle ne l'avait été ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt, elle entama son salut au soleil, sous le regard amusé des rares caravaniers déjà levés, habitués à cette excentricité. L'après-midi, quand ils ne pouvaient pas encore se remettre en route à cause de la chaleur trop intense, ils s'installaient en cercle autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se battait contre Chiki, l'un des deux Genin de l'équipe d'escorte. Il avait accepté de lui servir de partenaire d'entraînement, lui permettant de pratiquer ses katas et de se tester contre un adversaire plus proche de sa taille. Plus rarement, elle affrontait Ensui ou Takano, le Jônin qui dirigeait l'équipe, mais c'était aussi futile que de tenter de briser une montagne avec un brin d'herbe. Malgré tout, elle apprenait, quel que soit son adversaire. Parfois, elle pouvait voir les ninjas étrangers, et même les civils quand elle s'intéressait à leurs affaires et leurs discussions, se tendre légèrement sous son regard curieux et avide. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle vole les secrets de leurs âmes. Elle n'était pas une Yamanaka, pourtant, mais seuls les plus ouverts des ninjas de Suna comprenaient les subtilités des clans de Konoha.

Le niveau d'Hitomi en combat devenait plus que décent pour son âge. Elle s'immergeait après tout sans réserve dans l'entraînement, ne comptant ni les heures ni les courbatures. Bien des fois, c'était Ensui qui avait dû l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne s'épuise – elle en était tout à fait capable, ayant montré à quelques occasions préoccupantes aux yeux du maître une tendance à ignorer ses limites. Ce genre d'instinct était excellent en mission, quand vous deviez accomplir votre objectif et protéger vos camarades, mais quand vous ne faisiez que vous entraîner ? C'était courir après des blessures inutiles.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle continua de s'entraîner à isoler les sensations de ses méridiens. Elle y arrivait de mieux en mieux, mais ils finissaient toujours par s'échapper de la cage. Quand elle décrivit l'endroit où elle les enfermait, Ensui lui assura que ce n'était pas le problème, que le seul moyen d'arriver à un stade où ces sensations resteraient indéfiniment enfermées était de pratiquer encore et encore – il en était de même pour la quantité de sensations bloquées. Grâce à ses encouragements constants, et parce qu'il ne la concentrait jamais sur un seul sujet, elle parvenait à maintenir une motivation au beau fixe.

Et cela payait. Dans le regard de son maître, Hitomi pouvait constamment voir une paisible satisfaction, qui l'honorait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Quand il ne l'entraînait pas ou ne lui enseignait pas quelque chose, ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs vies personnelles. Il lui raconta des missions qu'il avait accomplies aux côtés de son père, lui décrivit le sensei qu'ils avaient eu en commun. Par respect pour elle, il n'édulcorait jamais ses récits : il savait que, comme Shikamaru, elle avait été poussée par son intellect à une maturité précoce. Jamais elle ne le détrompa sur ce point. Elle aurait sans hésitation remis sa vie entre les mains d'Ensui, mais le secret de sa réincarnation devait rester cela, un secret, pour sa propre sécurité.

Heureusement, ayant lui-même un génie à élever, et accoutumé à leur comportement singulier, Shikaku n'avait jamais mentionné le moindre soupçon la concernant. Quand Kurenai lui avait parlé de son évolution précoce, il l'avait juste emmenée faire tester son QI et d'autres paramètres obscurs qui avaient posé sur elle la même étiquette que sur son cousin favori. Il ne soupçonnait rien, se contentant de lui offrir une gratitude amusée quand elle parvenait à donner envie à Shikamaru de faire plus que le strict minimum.

Comment s'en sortait son cousin, à Konoha ? Il lui manquait, mais lui au moins était bien entouré, entre les Yamanaka, les Akimichi et son propre clan où trouver des amis. Parfois, Hitomi se sentait un peu isolée et pitoyablement jalouse du jeune garçon, elle qui n'avait pour confident et ami qu'Ensui. Il était un adulte, et elle ne le connaissait pas littéralement depuis sa naissance. Il y avait tout simplement un niveau d'intimité qu'ils ne pourraient jamais atteindre, et qui lui manquait maintenant que Shikamaru n'était plus à ses côtés pour le lui offrir.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient repartis après leur pause de midi depuis moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent en vue de Suna. Il leur fallut tout le reste de l'après-midi pour arriver aux portes de la ville, et encore une bonne heure pour obtenir le droit d'entrer. Hitomi avait sagement décidé de se faire discrète et d'observer. Heureusement, elle avait assez progressé avec sa perception pour l'atténuer pour plusieurs jours de suite à un niveau supportable, même au cœur d'un Village Caché. Curieuse et avide, elle eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour rester derrière Ensui, et attendre qu'il l'autorise à explorer la ville.


	8. Gaara

_Coucou et désolée pour le retard ! Entre le NaNo qui commence dans 20 minutes et le travail, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. De mon côté, j'ai bouclé le chapitre 24 et je me suis fixé un objectif de 30k mots pour ce camp NaNo._

_Lou lovegood__: Le titre du chapitre te donne déjà un début de réponse ! J'espère que cette réponse te plaira, en tout cas. Bonne lecture !_

Quand, enfin, Hitomi eut la permission de la part de son maître d'explorer la ville, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait beau avoir construit une dizaine de plans différents concernant cet endroit, elle ne savait pas du tout où commencer. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôtel où Ensui leur avait réservé une suite pour le mois entier, elle réalisa qu'elle sortait du lot, avec ses vêtements de voyageuse. Un air d'innocence soigneusement étudié plaqué sur son visage, elle s'enfonça dans les petites rues, loin des artères principales, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'il lui fallait.

Sur une corde à linges étaient suspendus des vêtements d'enfant qui ressemblaient à ceux des adultes d'ici. Laissant une bourse pleine de petites pièces en échange, elle subtilisa la tenue et se glissa dans la sécurité toute relative d'une ruelle pour se changer, ses vêtements originels en ballotin sur son dos. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin, mais n'était-elle pas censée devenir un ninja ?

À présent, il était temps pour elle de mettre son plan principal à exécution. Cela commençait par trouver les enfants ninjas de la ville, un objectif plutôt facile à accomplir : ils traînaient autour de l'Académie de Suna, comme les enfants le faisaient à Konoha. Elle chercha parmi eux, mais ne vit pas la chevelure rouge qu'elle cherchait. Certains des garçons qui jouaient au ballon tentèrent de l'embrigader dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs équipes mais elle se défila en riant, n'ayant aucun désir de perdre une après-midi à courir après une sphère de cuir. Rien d'amusant là-dedans, merci beaucoup.

Elle le trouva bien à l'écart, son propre ballon percé à ses pieds. Il avait l'air immensément triste et si _petit_, le cœur de l'adulte qui se cachait à l'intérieur d'Hitomi se brisa. Elle avait fait ses calculs avec soin sur la route : à quatre ans, Gaara était isolé et triste, mais personne n'essayait de le tuer, et personne ne l'avait encore précipité dans sa rage meurtrière.

— Salut ! lança-t-elle. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Il sursauta si fort en entendant sa voix qu'elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Manifestement, les leçons d'Ensui fonctionnaient, si elle arrivait à prendre qui que ce soit par surprise.

— Tu… Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?

Le cœur d'Hitomi se brisa à nouveau, mais elle tint fermement les rênes à ses émotions, qui n'avaient pas leur place ici. Approchant de quelques pas, elle fit jouer sur ses lèvres le plus doux des sourires à sa disposition – elle en avait tout un répertoire.

— Les autres sont trop bruyants pour moi. Tu as l'air gentil, et pas trop… Agité, du coup je me suis dit que tu serais un bien meilleur choix qu'eux.

Et comme ça, ce fut décidé. La simplicité avec laquelle elle avait accompli la première phase de son plan choquait un peu Hitomi, mais c'était logique, au fond : Gaara était un petit garçon qui désespérait qu'on lui offre un peu d'affection, et il n'avait pas encore appris à se méfier. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit coupable d'utiliser ses failles à son avantage, mais elle chassa très vite cette émotion gênante : elle savait que c'était pour le mieux.

— Alors comme ça, tu maîtrises le sable ? demanda-t-elle une heure et demi plus tard. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire des sculptures pour moi ?

— Ca ne te fait pas… Peur ?

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air désinvolte :

— Je vis dans un clan où les ninjas maîtrisent les _ombres_. C'est bien plus effrayant que le sable, crois-moi ! Tu peux me faire un dromadaire, s'il te plaît ? J'ai toujours voulu en voir un en vrai.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, les joues rouges, et Hitomi battit des mains, l'air absolument ravie. C'était facile de jouer l'enfant affectueuse, dans ce genre de situation, et Ensui aurait sans doute haussé un sourcil puis ri jusqu'à se retrouver le cul par terre en la voyant se glisser si facilement dans une parodie d'elle-même. Mais c'était ce dont Gaara avait besoin, après tout.

Bientôt – trop tôt – le soleil commença à se coucher, parant le sable de mille couleurs chaudes. Suna était vraiment une ville sublime, même si on pouvait voir que l'isolement avait coûté cher à son développement, par rapport à Konoha. D'un geste vif, Hitomi voulut prendre Gaara par la main et l'entraîner à sa suite, mais le sable réagit sans lui en laisser le temps, lui égratignant violemment la main. Surprise, elle glapit de douleur et baissa le regard sur les marques rouges, là où la peau était soudain à vif.

— Oh… Oh non…. Je suis désolé !

Gaara avait l'air dans tous ses états. Ses mains tremblaient, et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur d'Hitomi se fendit de le voir comme ça. De sa main intacte, elle lui tapota le bras, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas le prendre par surprise.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Ensui-shishou va me guérir ça en un clin d'œil, tu vas voir.

— Mais je t'ai fait mal !

— Et alors ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas fait exprès. Mon shishou m'a fait bien pire quand il m'entraînait, et pourtant je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Je ne te déteste pas, Gaara-kun.

— Garra… Simplement Gaara. Tu es sûre que ça va ? On devrait peut-être aller à l'hôpital ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la petite fille baissa les yeux sur sa main. Des grains de sable étaient restés coincés contre la peau, aux endroits où la blessure était plus profonde.

— Non, ça va, je t'assure. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi voir Shishou. Il me soignera et tu pourras voir de tes yeux que je n'ai rien de grave. D'accord ?

Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais ses plans s'ajustaient à merveille autour de ce nouveau développement. Cette fois, elle prit bien garde à ne pas effrayer Gaara, et sa main intacte trouva sa place dans la sienne. Elle répondit à sa surprise – on ne devait pas le toucher souvent – par un sourire rayonnant, encourageant, et l'entraîna vers l'hôtel où elle logeait, s'aidant de sa formidable mémoire pour trouver son chemin.

Ensui ne fut pas ravi, bien entendu, quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle était blessée, et jeta à Gaara un regard peu amène. Aussitôt, voyant le petit garçon se ratatiner sur place et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Hitomi s'interposa entre lui et son maître, relevant fièrement le menton comme pour le défier.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de Gaara. Personne ne lui a appris à maîtriser son pouvoir. C'est mon ami et je ne vais pas vous laisser lui faire peur, shishou.

Son cœur se brisa un peu plus quand elle entendit le petit bruit choqué que fit Gaara en inspirant brutalement. Elle savait que personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses. Il n'avait qu'un oncle qui le détestait et le cachait mal, un frère et une sœur terrifiés, et un père qui ne le voyait comme un simple outil. Personne ne s'était jamais dressé devant lui pour clamer un lien précieux avec lui et le protéger. Cela ne fit qu'affirmer sa détermination. Pinçant les lèvres, elle carra un peu plus les épaules, le regard planté dans celui d'Ensui avec toute la droiture dont elle était capable, faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle ne valait pas mieux, qu'elle manipulait l'enfant pour le bien de ses propres plans.

— Je n'allais pas lui faire mal, soupira Ensui.

Comme Gaara se tassait encore plus contre la silhouette d'Hitomi, se dissimulant derrière elle, le Jônin s'agenouilla à la hauteur des deux enfants, tentant de réduire le danger qu'il représentait. C'était difficile pour lui, qui projetait une menace paisible et froide autour de lui en tout temps. Il ne saisisait même pas vraiment pourquoi Hitomi exigeait soudain de lui qu'il se maîtrise : elle l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. Il comprit un peu mieux en posant les yeux sur le gamin qui se cachait derrière elle, en observant la manière dont elle le protégeait.

Il était important.

Ensui ne savait pas en quoi, et n'était pas sûr qu'elle le lui dise. Il savait depuis le début que sa petite protégée ne faisait rien au hasard : chacun de ses choix était précisément contrôlé. C'était quelque chose de courant chez les génies, et le clan Nara était même réputé pour cela, aussi Ensui avait-il appris à accepter l'idée qu'il était entouré de manipulateurs et en était un lui-même. Avec Hitomi, il se laissait même volontiers balader à droite et à gauche selon sa volonté, pour peu qu'elle fasse ce qu'il exigeait d'elle en retour. Elle était une assez bonne élève pour avoir gagné le droit de tirer ses propres plans.

— Écoute, Gaara, c'est ça ? Je sais que ça arrive de se blesser quand on joue. Je ne t'en veux pas, et à voir comment Hitomi te protège, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas non plus. Tu veux bien enlever le sable qui est resté coincé dans sa blessure, pour que je puisse la refermer ?

Il aurait pu le faire lui-même, bien entendu, mais il trouvait important que le gamin s'implique dans la correction de ses erreurs. Il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience avec les enfants – pouvait-il seulement considérer le fait de former Hitomi comme tel ? – mais cela lui semblait être un bon principe. Quand la plaie fut propre, il enveloppa la main blessée de son apprentie entre les siennes, le geste doux et précautionneux, et d'une impulsion de chakra qui la fit un peu grimacer, il effaça sa blessure, qui n'était vraiment qu'une égratignure.

— Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez passé une partie de la journée ensemble ? Racontez-moi. Et Hitomi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne portes pas les vêtements que tu avais ce matin.

La petite haussa les épaules, faisant de son mieux pour arborer un air coupable – et échouant platement. Il la connaissait mieux que ça, il savait que tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Elle n'irait sans doute pas au fond de son explication ici, devant le petit garçon accroché à ses basques comme un caneton à sa mère, mais il faisait confiance à son apprentie et avait appris à être patient au fil des mois : elle finirait par se confier à lui sans retenue.

— Je voulais me balader sans attirer l'attention, alors j'ai pris une tenue d'enfant qui était suspendue sans surveillance. Mais je l'ai pas volée, hein ! J'ai laissé un peu d'argent en partant.

Hitomi rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de son shishou, ayant la bonne grâce de baisser la tête et d'avoir l'air gênée. Gaara secouait la tête d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve.

— Après ça, je me suis retrouvée dans le coin où Gaara était… Tout seul… Et j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Il a des pouvoirs vraiment géniaux ! Il peut faire faire ce qu'il veut au sable. Il m'a montré des animaux et des plantes qui n'existent pas à Konoha.

— Et ton ami n'est pas attendu quelque part ? Il commence à se faire tard, tu sais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Gaara prit la parole :

— Je peux rentrer quand je veux.

Il n'élabora pas sur les raisons mais Hitomi fit un très léger signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre, attirant l'attention d'Ensui. Elle le vit pincer légèrement les lèvres, signe qu'il libérait les sensations de ses méridiens, puis son regard s'éclaira de compréhension.

— Bon, dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tu restes, Gaara-kun. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hitomi a prévu, mais je peux parier que ça implique le…

— Tu sais jouer au shôgi, Gaara ?

— Shôgi. Je vois que tu as la situation bien en main, kohai. Je dois aller faire une course en ville, je reviendrai à temps pour nous commander à manger. Tu restes, Gaara-kun ?

Le petit garçon leva vers l'adulte un regard plein d'espoir et d'adoration.

— Je peux ?

Aussi simplement que cela, ce fut décidé. Tandis qu'Ensui quittait leur suite d'hôtel, Hitomi apprit les règles du shôgi à Gaara et ils commencèrent à jouer, enchaînant les parties sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Un peu plus tard, Ensui revint, les bras chargés de nourriture locale, et Gaara leur expliqua avec soin ce qu'ils mangeaient – un peu trop épicé pour le palais d'Hitomi, mais bon malgré cela. Les deux enfants continuèrent à jouer, régulièrement conseillés par l'adulte qui tentait de rester impartial. Bien entendu, Hitomi menait, plus habituée au jeu, mais Gaara se défendait bien et avait des idées de stratégie très originales.

Finalement, il fut temps pour lui de partir. Il se faisait réellement tard et Hitomi devait dormir. Elle avait eu droit à une journée de liberté totale, mais son maître n'entendait pas la laisser se la couler douce pendant le mois qu'ils passeraient à Suna.

— Si tu veux, dit-elle à Gaara sur le pas de la porte de leur suite, tu peux revenir demain matin. Ensui-shishou a réservé une salle d'entraînement au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, je serai là-bas demain matin pour m'entraîner au combat et au lancer de shuriken. Puis, l'après-midi, je vais devoir prendre une leçon de botanique et travailler sur mes tracés. Je serais très contente, si tu étais avec moi.

Le sourire de Gaara, si rayonnant et pur, lui fit mal encore une fois. Avec prudence pour ne pas éveiller les pulsions protectrices de son sable, elle s'avança et l'étreignit légèrement, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Enfin, elle retourna dans le petit salon de la suite, où son maître l'attendait, une expression amusée mais impatiente sur les traits. Il avait manifestement des questions à poser.


	9. La douleur

_Me voilà en vacances ! Entre le NaNo et le travail pour les cours, je n'aurai pas exactement beaucoup de temps pour moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, tiens, parlons du NaNo : il m'a déjà permis de boucler trois chapitres dont j'apprécie beaucoup le contenu. J'en suis donc actuellement au début du chapitre 28. Je réfléchis actuellement au retour des chapitres bonus, comme on avait dans la première version. Si je décide de les ajouter, je vous le ferai savoir !_

_Guest : Les ellipses c'est pas trop mon truc, ce qui explique que cette fanfic prenne autant son temps (actuellement, au chapitre 28, l'Académie n'est pas terminée, pour te donner une idée). Donc oui, on verra la relation entre Gaara et Hitomi se développer au fil des chapitres qui viennent - je ne m'exprimerai pas sur ceux d'après son départ de Suna pour ne pas spoiler. Merci pour tes compliments; et voici la suite que tu avais tant hâte de lire, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_Lou Lovegood : Heureuse que ça te plaise !_

— Tu as des explications à me donner, jeune fille.

Docile, Hitomi alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui occupé par Ensui, tout sauf trompée par son ton léger et joueur. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient droit à une vraie suite, avec sa propre salle de bains, une chambre pour chacun et une pièce à vivre. Hitomi n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de tout ce luxe, mais savait que n'importe quel Jônin digne de ce nom pouvait se le permettre. Ensui avait choisi un tel endroit parce qu'ils allaient passer quatre longues semaines au Village Caché du Sable, eux qui ne s'étaient jamais arrêté plus de trois jours où que ce soit depuis la semaine passée à l'auberge du Pays du Feu, au tout début de leur voyage.

— Avant toute chose… Le fils du Kazekage ? De tous les amis que tu pouvais te faire, tu as choisi le plus jeune fils du dirigeant du village ?

Sagement elle hocha la tête. Comme Ensui ne semblait pas vouloir lui passer un véritable savon, elle commença à s'expliquer.

— J'ai entendu des enfants parler de lui, et je savais qui il était quand je l'ai rencontré, mais je ne le lui ai pas dit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je suis gentille avec lui parce qu'il est important.

— Mais c'est un peu le cas, pas vrai ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison. On a beaucoup discuté, aujourd'hui. Il est vraiment très gentil, aussi gentil qu'un Akimichi, et pourtant tout le monde le déteste et a peur de lui, ici. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Shukaku fait des siennes…

— Shukaku ? Comme dans Shukaku le démon à une queue ?

— Oui ! Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu cette réaction en l'apprenant. C'est Gaara qui me l'a expliqué quand je lui ai demandé d'où venaient ses pouvoirs. Le démon n'est vraiment pas gentil avec lui, parfois, tu sais… Il ne le laisse même pas dormir tranquille.

— De tous les enfants des Nations Élémentaires, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour… enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

— Exactement ce que je me suis dit, shishou.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de servir un verre d'eau bien fraîche à sa protégée. Il était si facile de se déshydrater dans le désert, et les sources d'eau publiques n'étaient pas forcément les plus saines. Même si ce n'était pas son affinité principale, il préférait lui faire boire de l'eau créée à partir de son chakra plutôt que quoi que ce soit venu de la vieille pompe rongée par la rouille qui se trouvait à disposition de tous au bas de la rue.

— J'imagine que ça ne peut pas faire de mal de te laisser fréquenter ce garçon… Mais par pitié, ne dit ni à ta mère, ni à ton oncle que j'ai laissé un jinchûriki d'un village étranger approcher à moins de dix mètres de toi, si tu tiens à la vie de ton vieux shishou.

— Ah, donc j'ai le droit d'être amie avec Naruto quand je serai à l'Académie ?

Vivre isolée au cœur du territoire des Nara ne l'avait pas empêchée d'entendre parler du démon-renard et de son hôte. Elle avait très vite développé un certain talent quand il s'agissait de se trouver au bon endroit et au bon moment pour entendre les ragots.

— Hitomi ! Tu n'es même pas censée savoir ça…

À cela, la petite fille répondit d'un regard désabusé.

— Franchement, shishou. C'est le secret le moins bien gardé du village.

Il eut au moins la grâce de paraître un peu gêné, se frottant la nuque avec une grimace de contrition. À sa place, elle aurait eu honte aussi, si ses collègues Jônin et les autres adultes du village avaient été incapables de garder un secret. Les ninjas étaient tout simplement les pires des commères.

L'adulte et l'enfant discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle d'aller dormir. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, ses méridiens à nouveau saturés d'informations lui donnant l'impression que sa peau était entrée en contact avec de la lave, et dut passer plusieurs heures dans sa Bibliothèque, face à la cage de cristal. Son shishou avait raison : les périodes de silence de sa maladie étaient de plus en plus longues, et elle parvenait désormais à faire appel à elle plus ou moins à volonté sans devoir l'enfermer de nouveau. Ce n'était juste pas une paix de longue durée, mais cela viendrait, elle le savait. Il le fallait.

Les jours suivants, la petite fille tomba dans une confortable routine. Le matin, Gaara leur amenait, à Ensui et elle, un petit-déjeuner qu'il trouvait elle-ne-savait-comment, censé être une spécialité culinaire du village. Quelques bouchées suffisaient à donner de l'énergie pour la matinée entière. Ensuite, ils descendaient tous les trois à la salle d'entraînement qu'Ensui avait pris soin de réserver, et Hitomi accomplissait son salut au soleil. Elle avait appris les gestes à Gaara, qui la rejoignit bien vite dans ce paisible cérémonial.

Une fois réchauffée comme il se devait, elle travaillait sur le sujet choisi par Ensui, souvent le combat. Ensui avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter des adversaires adultes sérieusement, et métamorphosait donc l'un de ses clones d'ombre en une copie d'elle, différenciée uniquement par des cheveux blonds. C'était étrange pour Hitomi de devoir porter des coups à une copie d'elle-même, mais terriblement efficace : le clone, avec les connaissances en taijutsu d'Ensui, était virtuellement impossible à frapper à son niveau, et elle ne parvenait jamais à le faire disparaître.

Parfois, le maître demandait à Gaara, ravi de contribuer à l'entraînement de son amie, de suspendre des cibles de sable un peu partout dans la salle. C'était à elle de faire preuve de savoir-faire et d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à mettre dans le mille. Après les kunai et les shuriken, Ensui était déterminé à lui apprendre à manier les senbon, des aiguilles bien plus difficiles à utiliser mais redoutables une fois empoisonnées, et bien plus précises que les autres armes de jet. Avant ça, toutefois, elle devait apprendre à manier les simples kunai.

Après une brève pause aux alentours de midi, Hitomi avait droit à trois heures de liberté à passer avec Gaara dans la ville. Il lui montrait les endroits qu'il préférait, ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Elle enregistrait chacun d'eux au chaud dans sa Bibliothèque, et prenait soin de son nouvel ami qui la regardait toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle était celle, d'eux deux, à se retrouver dans une ville inconnue, elle avait dix fois plus d'aisance que lui à communiquer avec les adultes et à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient – qu'il s'agisse de glaces ou d'une paire de places de cinéma. Ni le maître ni l'élève n'en parlait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Ensui gardait un œil sur eux en permanence.

Sur le coup de seize heures, elle revenait à l'hôtel, la plupart du temps seule. Gaara était toujours triste qu'elle s'en aille, mais Ensui lui avait expliqué qu'elle, elle n'avait pas de démon en elle comme puissance cachée, et qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre des choses secrètes pour se protéger et devenir forte. Hitomi le trouvait vraiment incroyablement doué avec les enfants particuliers. D'abord elle, et puis Gaara… Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne soit jamais devenu sensei. Il aurait fait des merveilles.

Aux côtés de son maître, Hitomi commençait à apprendre l'art des sceaux. Comme il l'avait présumé, elle était naturellement douée pour comprendre les mécanismes inhérents à cet art, et la seule chose qui lui manquait était la répétition et la maîtrise des gestes complexes nécessaires pour certains tracés. Bien sûr, pour ceux-là, il ne la laissa pas gaspiller d'encre spéciale, la contraignant à s'entraîner avec des fournitures communes, sur des mètres et des mètres de papier. Au bout de quelques jours, son poignet était meurtri de crampes aux moments les plus étranges, et l'encre refusait de s'effacer totalement de ses doigts, mais elle acceptait très volontiers de payer ce prix pour s'immerger dans l'art ninja dont elle souhaitait tant devenir maîtresse.

Alors qu'elle était là depuis dix jours, Gaara lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, ses grands yeux candides levés vers elle, comme si elle possédait la réponse à tous les mystères de l'univers :

— Hitomi-nee, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir mal ?

Ils venaient de sortir du cinéma, après avoir vu le dernier film d'aventure à la mode. La petite fille se demanda pourquoi son compagnon lui posait une telle question à ce moment précis, puis réalisa que cela devait peser sur son âme depuis un moment, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas osé. C'était tout à fait le genre de Gaara d'intérioriser quelque chose pendant des jours et des jours, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Elle avait dû le travailler en douceur pendant des jours pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu, et pose des mots sur la solitude qui le hantait en permanence.

— C'est… Un peu difficile à expliquer avec des mots. Tu vois, quand tu as mal, c'est ton corps qui dit à ton cerveau qu'il y a un danger et qu'il faut agir et s'éloigner de la source de cette sensation.

Elle inspira profondément, chercha ses mots quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

— Il y a deux grands types de douleurs : la douleur physique et la douleur émotionnelle. Les gens croient souvent qu'elles sont très similaires, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Moi, par exemple, je préférerais souffrir physiquement pendant des jours et des jours plutôt que de passer une heure à souffrir émotionnellement. Tu comprends la différence ?

Il hocha la tête, mais elle comprit tout de suite qu'il luttait encore pour véritablement saisir les concepts qu'elle lui présentait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu la souffrance physique, et du point de vue émotionnel, sans le savoir, il passait une grande part de son temps dans une détresse froide et morne. La main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, elle le fit entrer dans la suite, qui commençait à porter la marque de ses habitants. Ensui ne prenait plus la peine de ranger tout son équipement, par exemple : il savait parfaitement qu'Hitomi n'irait pas se blesser avec.

— Je connais un moyen de te faire connaître la douleur physique malgré ton armure, Gaara, mais je te préviens : tu n'aimeras pas cette sensation, si tu décides de suivre mon idée.

— Mais tu dis toujours que la connaissance est la véritable force d'un ninja…

— C'est vrai. Je pense que tu devrais le faire, parce que tu dois être prêt à faire face à cette sensation si, un jour, un ennemi parvient à te faire mal. Si tu la connais, tu ne seras pas pris au dépourvu si ce jour arrive, et tu seras capable de réagir.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle pensait également qu'il devait apprendre la souffrance pour ne jamais devenir le monstre qu'il était pendant la première partie du manga, à prendre plaisir à la souffrance et à la mort de ceux qui étaient assez stupides pour tenter de lui barrer la route. Elle le savait capable d'empathie, mais l'empathie venait de l'expérience. Il ne pouvait se mettre à la place des gens s'il n'avait jamais connu de tourments semblables aux leurs.

— Je… Je vais le faire, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait l'air absolument terrifié. Avec un sourire rassurant, Hitomi l'attira à elle et le serra dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de soleil et de sable qui s'accrochait en tout temps à ses cheveux. Il était plus petit qu'elle, et elle entendait profiter de cette différence de taille tant qu'elle le pouvait pour mériter le suffixe qu'il accrochait à son prénom depuis quelques jours.

— Tu es vraiment courageux, Gaara. Je serai avec toi tout du long, je te le promets.

Sous le regard anxieux de son ami, Hitomi se pencha sur l'un des sacs qu'Ensui avait laissés à sa disposition pour certains tests qu'elle devait faire afin de progresser en chimie. Il lui demandait, entre autres, de créer des poisons plus élaborés que ceux qu'on mettait à la disposition des ninjas dans les armureries des Villages Cachés. Bien sûr, les spécialistes en poison étaient capables d'un travail bien plus poussé, mais Ensui voulait que son apprentie puisse au moins se débrouiller dans ce domaine particulièrement vicieux.

— J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler des poisons. C'est une spécialité à Suna, après tout… C'est ce que je vais utiliser pour te faire apprendre la douleur. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras juste mal pendant quelques minutes, ensuite je te donnerai l'antidote.

La petite fille sélectionna une pilule dans le kit de poisons d'Ensui, et son antidote. Il avait commencé à la désensibiliser aux poisons, puisqu'elle se dirigeait vers l'emploi d'armes empoisonnées concernant son style de combat. Après avoir versé un peu d'eau dans un verre, elle y laissa tomber le cachet et le regarda se dissoudre en un million de particules blanchâtres.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

Elle regarda longtemps son ami dans les yeux quand il hocha la tête. Il avait toujours l'air effrayé, mais il y avait dans ses yeux une détermination qui, un jour, ferait de lui un grand ninja. Avec un petit sourire encourageant, Hitomi lui tendit le verre, et le regarda tout boire en quelques gorgées expéditives.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle devait l'aider à s'allonger sur le lit. Il avait considérablement pâli et son visage était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il tremblait, ses mains crispées pressées contre son ventre douloureux. Des petits gémissements terrifiés franchissaient ses lèvres et, bien vite, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

— Tiens, mets ce cachet sous ta langue et laisse-le fondre. C'est l'antidote. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es très courageux, Gaara.

Il s'exécuta, docile, et tint la main d'Hitomi serrée dans la sienne, moite et tremblante. Elle le berça jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini et que son organisme se soit purgé du poison – elle put le sentir, alors qu'il se détendait progressivement dans son étreinte.

— Tu… Tu devrais me détester.

Il avait bredouillé ces mots d'une voix à peine audible, son visage humide de larmes caché au creux du cou de son amie. Elle l'écarta d'elle juste assez pour pouvoir encadrer son visage de ses deux mains, et sécher ses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne pourrais pas te détester même si ma vie en dépendait. Je suis immensément fière de toi, et d'être ton amie. Les amis se blessent parfois, Gaara, physiquement ou émotionnellement. Cela ne signifie pas qu'ils cessent de s'aimer, et je t'aime toujours autant. Toi, tu veux encore être mon ami ?

Avec un hochement de tête empressé, le petit garçon se réfugia à nouveau tout contre elle, éclatant cette fois en francs sanglots qui, elle le savait, étaient libérateurs. Dans le secret de ses bras, elle le laissa pleurer tout son soûl, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortant dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une heure plus tard, Ensui les trouva dans cette position. Il vit le verre vide et les traces de poison, le dérangement dans ses affaires, mais ne dit rien. Parfois, il préférait tout simplement ne pas savoir.

_Voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez soutenir cette histoire en m'écrivant une review (je les adore !) ou en l'ajoutant à vos favoris. Par ailleurs, avec un petit follow, vous serez avertis par mail à chaque nouveau chapitre. À dimanche prochain !_


	10. Le projet

_Coucou ! Ouah, déjà dix chapitres par ici... Eh, quand on sait que je suis en train d'écrire le trente-troisième, et que le document dans lequel j'écris la fanfic a atteint les cent-mille mots... Je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis fière ! D'ailleurs, j'ai presque fini mon NaNo, qui était de 30.000 mots. À moins que vous lisiez ceci dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, vous pouvez même considérer que je l'ai déjà fini ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'ai décidé de tenter d'atteindre mon objectif secondaire de 40.000 mots. J'espère y arriver, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager !_

Ce fut au milieu d'une nuit agitée que cette idée s'abattit sur Hitomi. Elle se redressa dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, le corps tendu par une décharge d'adrénaline. Elle rejeta précipitamment les couvertures à ses pieds et se leva, le geste si vif qu'elle trébucha presque sur le sol frais. Elle dut se battre avec la lampe posée sur son bureau pour avoir de la lumière, pestant contre ses doigts rendus maladroits par son impulsion fébrile.

Attirant à elle un cahier encore vierge, elle jeta ses idées sur le papier dans un désordre qui ne lui ressemblait pas, talonnée par une peur absurde d'oublier – comme si elle oubliait quoi que ce soit. Il y avait quelque chose d'euphorique à voir ses notes s'écrire, à voir que cet éclat presque de génie était réalisable – elle ne comprenait juste pas qu'aucun maître des sceaux n'y ait pensé avant elle.

— Hitomi ?

Elle sursauta, tirée de sa transe, et par réflexe, jeta son stylo comme une arme dans la direction de la voix qui l'avait interpellée. Ensui intercepta l'arme de fortune entre deux doigts, haussant un sourcil d'un air perplexe. D'accord, c'était un excellent réflexe, mais tout de même, cela restait surprenant.

— Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es debout au milieu de la nuit, alors que tu es censée te trouver à l'aube dans la salle d'entraînement ?

Enfin, la petite fille daigna relever la tête de son travail. Ensui ne put un rire léger de lui monter aux lèvres en voyant qu'elle s'était mis de l'encre jusque sur le bout du nez. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs de son propre apprentissage, plus de vingt ans auparavant. Lui aussi avait été exalté, lui non plus ne s'était pas soucié d'apparaître propre et net en toutes circonstances. Encore une fois, il adressa une prière de gratitude aux Kami qui avaient mis Hitomi sur sa route.

— P-Pardon, shishou. C'est juste que… Je viens d'avoir une idée, une idée vraiment excellente qui pourrait révolutionner le monde, un jour. Je ne peux pas retourner me coucher maintenant. Je ne suis même plus fatiguée, je vous le jure.

Avec un soupir, l'homme avança de quelques pas dans la chambre, ses pieds nus produisant un bruit mat et régulier contre les tatamis. Hitomi s'était beaucoup moquée de son t-shirt orné de shuriken en guise de pyjamas, avec cette douceur affectueuse dans le regard qui ne trompait pas. Maintenant, elle ne faisait même plus de remarque quand elle le voyait, se contentant parfois d'un petit sourire entendu. Rassemblant ses cheveux en queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne – il n'allait sans doute pas retourner dormir de sitôt – il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule frêle de son apprentie et se mit à lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre. C'était très technique, avec l'exploitation de kanjis et d'ornements que lui-même n'avait jamais utilisés, même s'il les avait vus dans les livres qu'il avait étudiés, puis transmis à la petite fille pour son propre apprentissage. Les sourcils froncés, il passa un long doigt sur une ligne en particulier, son ongle tapotant le papier comme pour souligner sa profonde réflexion.

— En effet, c'est possible… Mais ça risque de demander beaucoup de travail.

— Est-ce que je peux essayer de le faire ? S'il vous plaît, shishou !

Il croisa son regard et vacilla légèrement sous l'impact de ces larges prunelles rouges, emplies de supplications, d'avidité et d'impatience. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. D'une main douce, il tapota l'épaule de son apprentie. Elle avait bien grandi ces derniers mois, il s'en rendait compte parfois, et ça le frappait avec la délicatesse d'un rocher en pleine figure.

— Je pense que tu en es capable. Tu peux t'y mettre, mais seulement à condition que ça n'interfère pas avec tes autres devoirs, envers moi et envers ton ami.

Ainsi, elle aurait beaucoup moins de temps libre, mais Ensui savait qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour gérer ce genre de pression. Il soupçonnait que, dans quelques années, avant même qu'elle ait fini sa puberté, elle serait tout à fait redoutable, exactement comme il l'avait rêvé lors de leurs premiers jours ensemble. Elle le dépasserait, il en était certain.

Ainsi, ce fut décidé. Cette nuit-là, Hitomi ne ferma plus l'œil, plongée profondément dans des calculs savants et des tests d'encre. Au matin, quand Gaara lui apporta le petit-déjeuner, elle était encore courbée sur son cahier, dont elle avait rempli une bonne part durant les dernières heures. Elle se frotta les yeux, étalant encore un peu d'encre sur ses paupières déjà barbouillées. À présent, elle ressemblait en quelque sorte à son ami, avec ses yeux soulignés de noir.

— Oh, merci, Gaara !

Elle se leva et l'étreignit légèrement. Elle avait découvert au fil des jours qu'il aimait les câlins, mais ne savait pas comment y répondre, alors elle s'était constitué la mission de lui en donner au moins cinq par jour. Il était déjà plus à l'aise maintenant, jetant ses bras autour de son cou avec un petit son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de chaton satisfait. Par le ciel, qu'il était adorable !

— Hitomi-nee, tu es tombée sur un encrier ?

La petite fille redressa la tête, surprise, et croisa son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir accroché au dos de sa porte. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de son visage et de ses cheveux, dont certaines mèches avaient sans le moindre doute traîné trop près de l'encre et déposé des traînées noires sur ses épaules.

— Hum… Je vais aller me débarbouiller et me changer. Tu peux aller attendre avec shishou ?

Le petit garçon s'éloigna docilement, sous le sourire attendri d'Hitomi. Il était toujours bizarre pour elle d'être coincée dans un corps qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que Gaara – presque deux ans en réalité, une affaire d'une vingtaine de jours. Elle se comportait avec lui comme si elle avait au moins le double de son âge et, s'il avait eu plus de personnes fiables dans son entourage pour lui servir de référence, il s'en serait rendu compte. Mais cela importait peu : Hitomi était ce dont Gaara avait besoin, et si cela impliquait d'agir comme une adolescente, voire une adulte, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, le sacrifice était léger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bains plus ou moins propre, vêtue de la tenue d'entraînement qu'Ensui devait faire rajuster tous les trois mois pour qu'elle continue à lui aller. Hitomi se demandait parfois si, comme dans sa première vie, elle allait rester petite au final, ou si cette poussée de croissance allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une taille décente – au-dessus du mètre septante, ce serait fabuleux pour une kunoichi, pas vrai ?

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Gaara copiant le moindre de ses mouvements, elle se glissa dans son salut au soleil avec un soupir de contentement. Les muscles de son dos avaient souffert de sa nuit passée à se courber au-dessus de ses livres et de son cahier, et elle éprouvait un intense soulagement maintenant qu'elle pouvait les étirer et les échauffer comme ils le souhaitaient. Plus d'une fois, ses articulations craquèrent, lui arrachant des grognements de contentement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour pouvoir étudier sans se coller des courbatures dignes d'une nuit à courir en rond.

Ce jour-là, elle se battait contre son double, avec des armes cette fois. Ensui tentait de trouver ce qui lui convenait le mieux – il n'aimait pas qu'elle se balade sans arme dans une ville qui n'était pas tout à fait alliée, même si elle était accompagnée partout par Gaara, qui la défendrait de son sable si elle en avait besoin. En fait, Ensui n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses, quand on en venait à Suna. Il pestait contre le sable qui s'incrustait partout, contre le goût métallique de l'eau, contre le soleil qui rougissait sa peau pâle. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur passagère dans ce genre de cas, il prenait toujours soin d'étaler la crème solaire sur l'épiderme plus fragile et plus pâle encore d'Hitomi avant de s'occuper de lui-même.

Les kunai, comme armes de corps à corps, ne lui convenaient pas. Ils étaient trop courts, et même avec un dans chaque main, elle se sentait comme déséquilibrée quand elle tentait de se créer un cercle de sécurité. À l'attaque, ce n'était pas mieux. Elle était frustrée de devoir se coller à son adversaire pour parvenir à la distance correcte pour porter un coup.

Avec les katanas, elle avait un autre problème : elle manquait de précision, et la longueur de la lame la gênait pour certains de ses coups. Elle se retrouva à pester, frustrée, résistant à l'envie de jeter par terre le sabre de bois, quand elle s'empala elle-même contre la garde en voulant la relever pour se protéger.

Ce fut avec le tantô qu'elle s'entendit le mieux. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de katana à lame courte, qu'on pouvait manier d'une seule main, et qui se rangeait à peu près n'importe où. Le tantô s'adaptait bien mieux à celui qui le maniait et, quand Ensui lui tendit le petit sabre de bois, Hitomi montra aussitôt un intérêt subtil et instinctif, sa pose neutre se modifiant légèrement comme pour anticiper un besoin de s'adapter à ce sabre inconnu.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se faire à l'équilibre particulier de cette arme, mais l'allonge était idéale, juste assez loin de sa main pour qu'elle ait un cercle de sécurité confortable autour d'elle. Le tantô était aussi incroyablement léger, et elle gagnait en vitesse ce qu'elle perdait en allonge. Elle testa sa maniabilité contre le clone d'ombre qu'Ensui avait invoqué et métamorphosé pour son bénéfice, se battant contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses épaules tremblent de fatigue.

— Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé ton arme, Hitomi. Va donc t'amuser avec Gaara, et sois de retour à l'heure.

La petite fille hocha la tête, enthousiaste, mais avant de partir, elle prit soin de ranger les armes qu'elle avait utilisées dans le râtelier, par respect pour son maître qui les avait louées juste pour elle. Après tout, il fallait de sacrés efforts pour avoir le droit d'entraîner un enfant dans un Village Caché qui n'était pas le sien. Suna ne gagnait rien, pour l'instant, à ce que Konoha renforce ses plus jeunes recrues. La paix entre les deux villages était encore loin d'être franche, et Hitomi savait que la situation empirerait avant de s'améliorer.

Quand elle fut prête, elle entraîna Gaara dans son sillage jusqu'à un petit stand, non loin de l'hôtel, qui vendait de la nourriture à manger en marchant. Son palais s'était habitué aux épices que les Sunajin semblaient tant apprécier. Elle ne surchauffait plus dès qu'elle mangeait une bouchée, comme elle en avait eu l'habitude, et c'était pour le mieux. Gaara, au moins, ne pouvait plus tourner en dérision ses joues rouges et la couche de sueur qui lui couvrait jadis le front à chaque fois qu'elle goûtait un nouveau plat local.

Les deux enfants eurent droit, comme de coutume, à un après-midi plaisant. Parfois, d'autres enfants avaient essayé d'embêter Hitomi, mais dès qu'ils voyaient Gaara, ils battaient en retraite. La petite fille était reconnaissante envers son ami pour la protection silencieuse qu'il lui offrait : ce serait très mauvais pour la diplomatie si elle se mettait à taper sur des petits Sunajin, quand bien même ils l'auraient embêtée d'abord.

Quand Gaara la raccompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel, elle fut plus enthousiaste que de coutume pour leurs adieux. Après tout, il serait le premier destinataire de son projet, si cela fonctionnait comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, sans se soucier le moins du monde du sable qui s'élevait autour d'elle en réponse. Gaara ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler son pouvoir et elle s'était résignée à avoir quelques égratignures de temps à autres. C'était un faible prix à payer.

Elle retrouva Ensui dans leur petit salon. Il l'attendait, un traité de chimie ouvert sur ses genoux, assis en tailleur sur la causeuse. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre pour tenter de lutter contre la chaleur du désert – en vain, si elle en jugeait par ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Après avoir attrapé un gâteau sur un plateau laissé là par leur room-service, elle s'assit à même le sol, face à lui.

La leçon fut passionnante et laissa Hitomi la tête bourdonnante de formules. Après quelques mois de pratique, elle avait réussi peu de temps auparavant à fabriquer ses premiers fumigènes, mais n'était pas satisfaite de leur couleur, aussi Ensui avait-il choisi ce jour-là de faire porter la leçon sur les pigments, leurs origines, leur puissance, leurs effets particuliers quand on les mélangeait à certaines substances.

Après cela, il lui parla d'histoire, se concentrant sur la dernière Grande Guerre Shinobi, à laquelle il avait participé. C'était sur le champ de bataille qu'il avait gagné le surnom qui le désignait dans le Bingo Book, accompagné d'une indication « ne pas affronter sans le soutien d'au moins deux Jônin ». Dès le début de ses descriptions, Hitomi comprit que son maître haïssait la guerre, la trouvait sale et brutale, mais s'était plié aux ordres par fidélité à son pays. Il termina en lui racontant l'incident qui l'avait à jamais opposé au Troisième Hokage, et le cœur d'Hitomi se brisa.

— J'avais un fils de dix ans quand la Racine est née pour la deuxième fois. Il était merveilleusement doué, un génie, comme Shikamaru et toi. Il était capable de maîtriser ses ombres avec une acuité que même moi, je n'ai jamais pu posséder. Bien sûr, nous étions dans une période pleine de tensions. Malgré son jeune âge, il était déjà Genin, en passe d'être promu. Danzô l'a arraché à son équipe et lui a mis ce sceau maudit sur la langue. Il l'envoyait dans des missions dangereuses dont il ne pouvait rien me dire, et dont il revenait toujours blessé. Un jour, il n'est pas revenu. On m'a dit que son corps était introuvable, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a été tué, quelle obscure mission valait qu'il sacrifie sa vie. Je n'ai… Je n'ai même pas pu l'enterrer dignement.

Hitomi ne trouvait pas les mots qui auraient pu atténuer la peine de son shishou – elle doutait que de tels mots existent, en toute sincérité. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur son avant-bras et de ne pas le dévisager, car elle savait qu'il serait gêné s'il savait qu'elle pouvait voir et entendre ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle, et beaucoup de ninjas pensaient que les larmes étaient une forme de faiblesse. Elle, elle pensait que pleurer demandait le courage d'affronter ses peines.

Après cela, la leçon ne reprit pas. Hitomi se contenta de servir un verre de limonade à son maître, puis alla chercher ses livres sur les sceaux et continua son travail là, dans le salon, assise le dos appuyé contre la jambe d'Ensui. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, il s'était suffisamment repris pour pouvoir, parfois, se pencher par-dessus son épaule et lui indiquer une information particulièrement utile dans le cas de son projet. Grâce à lui, elle avança beaucoup dans ses recherches, même si elle n'était pas encore prête à faire une première expérience.

— Il va te falloir pas mal de papier pour tester tout ça, j'imagine.

— Hm hm, répondit-elle en mordillant son stylo. J'aimerais leur donner la force de petits livres, à peu près la taille d'une main, mais avec des couvertures solides. Vous pensez que je peux en trouver à la librairie?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, tapotant son genou du bout des doigts comme si cela l'aidait à se concentrer.

— C'est possible, oui. Ta maman m'a donné de l'argent de poche pour toi, quand tu es partie. J'attendais que tu en aies besoin pour t'en parler… Et j'imagine que tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'utiliser.

Elle rit, un son doux et léger qui leur mit tous deux du baume au cœur, et rejeta la tête en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir croiser son regard, malgré la position bizarre dans laquelle sa nuque devait se tordre pour cela. La souplesse, c'était vraiment utile dans certains cas.

— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'argent demain, s'il vous plaît ? Je pourrais aller faire le tour des librairies avec Gaara.

Puisque cela avait si bien fonctionné la dernière fois, Hitomi décida de retenter la technique spéciale qu'elle appelait « Les Yeux de Chaton Triste no Jutsu ». Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle ajoutait « Jutsu » derrière – peut-être pour faire plus sérieux ? – ni si on pouvait réellement parler de technique. Après tout, elle n'utilisait pas de chakra, juste une brillante combinaison de ses grands yeux rouges et une moue à la lèvre légèrement tremblante. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les adultes – surtout Ensui et Shikaku, du peu qu'elle avait testé jusque là – étaient aussi sensibles à la technique. Quand il soupira si profondément qu'il semblait brasser l'air du désert tout entier, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné et le récompensa d'une étreinte sans doute trop enthousiaste.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce dimanche ! Bonne semaine !_


	11. De beaux progrès

_Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront noté, j'ai eu un problème avec le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu le lire à cause du CSS qui s'y étaient glissés peuvent le faire désormais, ça a été réparé. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, et n'aura pas ce problème !_

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'autant de livres vierges, marmonna Gaara, qui suait sous l'effort.

Oh, il n'était pas le seul à peiner : Hitomi aussi croulait sous le poids des dizaines de carnets qu'elle avait achetés. Au bout d'un moment, il en avait eu assez et avait décidé de mobiliser une partie de son sable pour porter la moitié de son chargement. Les Sunajin qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin devaient penser qu'ils étaient victimes d'hallucinations quand ils croisaient leur démon personnel, cette éternelle petite peste étrangère à ses côtés, rendu inoffensif par le poids des livres qu'il dédiait son sable à transporter.

— Je travaille sur un projet de fûinjutsu.

— Oui, je sais ça ! Mais tu as de quoi ouvrir une bibliothèque, là. Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu abusé ?

Hitomi considéra le problème un instant, en toute bonne foi, contemplant les dizaines de reliures colorées qui s'entassaient sur un coussin de sable et dans ses bras à elle.

— Nope !

Gaara fronça les sourcils en entendant ce mot bizarre, mais il avait fini par décider que c'était juste la manière dont sa meilleure amie parlait. À sa grande horreur, il avait même commencé à utiliser « nope », « yep » et « hm hm » quand il ne faisait pas attention. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

— Et c'est quoi, déjà, ce projet ?

— Un gros secret dont je ne te parlerai pas avant qu'il soit au point, petit curieux.

— Mais tu le dis à Ensui-san !

Pendant un instant, Hitomi faillit craquer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre les Yeux à Gaara. Il était très doué, et beaucoup trop craquant. Mais elle se secoua, se libérant de l'influence de la « technique », et lui fit son sourire le plus rayonnant. Elle aussi, elle pouvait jouer de ses atouts.

— J'en parle à Ensui parce qu'il a au moins vingt ans d'expérience avec le fûinjutsu, alors que je commence tout juste. Et je veux que le projet soit prêt avant que je parte.

— Pourquoiiiiiiiii ?

Cette fois elle éclata de rire, de bon cœur. Voir Gaara agir comme un garçon de son âge était juste… C'était une consécration. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait presque envie de lâcher ses livres en tas à ses pieds et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire tourner. Bon, si elle faisait ça, elle risquait de se prendre une méchante volée de sable, et elle ne voulait pas abîmer ses nouvelles acquisitions, mais l'esprit y était.

— Tu verras !

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à courir, toute son agilité de ninja empêchant les livres de lui échapper, ravie d'entendre les petits pas pressés de Gaara accélérer pour la suivre. Elle n'arriva avant lui que parce qu'elle s'entraînait à courir depuis presqu'un an désormais, et que son corps commençait vraiment à prendre le pli des arts ninjas. Avec un rire joueur, elle arriva la première à l'intérieur de la suite qui leur était réservée, sans se soucier du sable qu'elle mettait sur le sol. De toute façon, Gaara ferait pire.

Ensui était occupé à lire, avachi comme un digne Nara sur la causeuse, et releva la tête en l'entendant débarquer dans un tel fracas – cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il haussa les deux sourcils quand il vit la montagne de livres qu'elle avait achetée, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue quand il aperçut le chargement de Gaara, mais en contemplant leurs joues rougies de plaisir et leurs yeux brillants d'hilarité, il décida de laisser couler. Lentement, feignant une lenteur qui ne lui correspondait pas mais collait à merveille à l'image de paresse des Nara, il se leva et attrapa les livres, sur le sommet de la pile d'Hitomi, qui menaçaient de lui échapper, et commença à les ranger là où il le pouvait.

— J'espère qu'avec ça, tu auras de quoi réussir à terminer ton projet. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu as du surplus ?

— Oh, je trouverai, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Un soupir résigné franchissant ses lèvres, Ensui ne commenta pas et offrit un verre de limonade à chacun des deux enfants, leur laissant une petite demi-heure pour se calmer. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de les précipiter dans le travail. Oh, ils parviendraient à se concentrer tant bien que mal, mais pourquoi les priver de ces petites joies du quotidien ? Au fond de lui, il devait admettre qu'il aimait voir sa protégée comme ça, et qu'il en était venu à apprécier le petit jinchûriki qui la suivait partout.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux calmés, il entama la leçon du jour. Pour certains sujets, il autorisait Gaara à rester, ayant compris que le petit garçon n'avait pas droit au même encadrement que sa pupille. Lui apprendre les premiers soins, comme aujourd'hui, ne ferait de mal à personne. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt bénéfique, puisqu'ainsi Hitomi avait quelqu'un à sa taille pour pratiquer les exercices. Les deux enfants se faisaient profondément confiance et se laissaient faire aux mains de l'autre.

Quand la leçon fut finie, Gaara accepta de bonne grâce de rentrer chez lui, faisant ses adieux à Hitomi comme d'habitude, avec une étreinte et un bisou sur la joue. Il allait vraiment manquer à la petite fille, quand elle s'en irait. Elle avait appris à le connaître et l'apprécier, à le considérer comme un véritable ami, quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait raconter des tas de choses et se confier sans crainte. Ce serait dur, quand elle ne pourrait plus le voir tous les jours.

Quand il fut parti, elle se plongea à nouveaux dans ses traités de fûinjutsu. Certains étaient très vieux, et elle était certaine qu'Ensui ne les avait pas obtenus légalement. Il s'éclipsait parfois pendant quelques heures au milieu de la nuit et, quand il revenait le lendemain matin, il y avait une nouvelle pile de livres sur le bureau d'Hitomi, des livres qui sentaient comme la bibliothèque de la ville mais n'y retournaient jamais. En toute sincérité, Hitomi se fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes que son maître vole des livres à une puissance étrangère pour les lui donner. S'ils avaient été consultables par le public en premier lieu, il n'aurait pas eu à en arriver là. Mais non, il avait fallu que cette section de la bibliothèque soit réservée aux Jônin de Suna… Ridicule.

En fin de soirée, elle s'estima prête pour son premier test. Elle alla chercher deux livres vierges dans l'une des piles constituées dans un coin de sa chambre et, sous le regard vigilant d'Ensui, commença à tracer ses sceaux sur l'intérieur des couvertures des deux ouvrages, là où elle les avait modifiés pour intégrer du papier à sceaux. Sa calligraphie s'était énormément améliorée ces derniers mois pour parvenir au niveau d'excellence qu'on attendait des apprentis sur la voie du fûinjutsu. Elle devrait encore progresser énormément d'ici à ce qu'elle soit considérée comme une maîtresse des sceaux, mais son niveau était déjà suffisant pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, son premier test fut prêt. Malaxant du chakra, elle en imprégna une page après avoir tracé quelques kanjis sur le papier, les yeux remplis d'une impatience avide. Elle ne dut son salut qu'aux prodigieux réflexes d'Ensui, qui la tira en arrière juste assez vite pour qu'elle échappe à la colonne de flamme qui surgit du néant et consomma les deux livres exactement en même temps. Quelques mudra et un jet d'eau s'échappait de la bouche d'Ensui, éteignant le début d'incendie.

— Verdict, ô maîtresse des sceaux ? dit-il d'une voix légère, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hitomi conserva son sérieux et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage d'un geste précipité, les coinçant derrière son oreille.

— La combustion n'était pas prévue, et signifie que le sceau manque encore de stabilité. Cependant, le fait que les deux livres se soient embrasés en même temps est un très bon signe, n'est-ce pas, shishou ?

Ensui rit de la voir comme ça, débraillée mais tellement, tellement enthousiaste. Elle venait d'essuyer un échec potentiellement cuisant, et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas affectée le moins du monde, si ce n'était par une certaine hâte de retourner à ses recherches. D'une main, il mit du désordre dans la coiffure déjà pas très nette de la petite fille avant de répondre :

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais vu la violence de la réaction, je t'interdis de faire des tests sans surveillance. Nous resterons à Suna encore une semaine et demi. Tu as largement le temps de terminer avant de partir. D'accord ?

Docile, la petite fille accepta ces conditions. Elles étaient plutôt sensées, après tout. Contrairement à Ensui, Hitomi n'avait pas la faculté d'éteindre des incendies de quelques mudra désinvoltes. Elle n'avait pas encore des réserves de chakra assez larges pour apprendre des techniques de ninjutsu, sans parler de celle qui, comme celles-ci, devaient au moins être de rang B.

Après s'être plongée dans la suite de ses recherches pendant plus d'une heure supplémentaire, elle fut prête à tenter une seconde fois l'expérience. Cela se solda par un nouvel échec : cette fois, les deux livres étaient tous les deux tombés en poussière. Frustrant, mais au moins elle parvenait à identifier les raisons de ces échecs au bout de quelques minutes passées à consulter ses livres. Soudainement, Ensui ne trouvait plus aussi absurde le nombre de carnets vierges qu'elle avait achetés, quand bien même elle semblait avoir dévalisé la ville entière.

Il ne lui restait que dix jours et elle entendait bien réussir avant de quitter le Village Caché du Sable. Le simple fait d'imaginer la réaction de Gaara quand elle lui offrirait la première version stable de son projet valait de l'or, il était hors de question qu'elle perde l'occasion de voir ça en vrai. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures, ni le nombre de traités dans lesquels elle devait fouiller pour trouver des informations utiles. Elle avait choisi un carnet parmi ceux qu'elle avait achetés pour ses tests et s'en servait pour prendre des notes, afin de s'y retrouver plus facilement.

Le plus compliqué était de dissimuler son travail sans mettre sa stabilité en péril : Ensui lui avait fait une longue leçon concernant le secret auquel devaient se plier les maîtres du fûinjutsu s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs sceaux tombent entre des mains ennemies. Elle devait donc trouver des moyens de complexifier son sceau avec plusieurs couches d'encre pour qu'on ne sache pas laquelle activait véritablement l'effet de son travail et lesquelles servaient de trompe-l'œil, le tout sans déstabiliser l'échafaudage fragile que constituait ce sceau en particulier.

Lors d'un entraînement, Hitomi comprit qu'elle devait apprendre à compartimenter ses occupations. Elle était en train de se battre, tantô contre tantô, avec un clone invoqué par son maître, ses pieds nus claquant contre les tatamis à chacune de ses esquives, mais une part de son esprit était concentrée sur le dernier nœud en date à la bloquer dans son projet. Elle faisait de son mieux pour apporter son attention à son adversaire, mais elle devait l'admettre : elle n'y arrivait pas.

Soudain, elle fut submergée, le clone pressant toujours plus fort les points faibles de sa garde, et ses pieds s'emmêlèrent, la faisant trébucher. Habituellement, le clone lui laissait une seconde pour se reprendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ici ; au contraire, il accéléra la cadence, la lame de bois la frappant durement à l'épaule. Son exclamation de douleur ne le fit pas arrêter non plus, ne laissant jamais la possibilité à la petite fille de se protéger totalement ou de repasser à l'offensive.

Et soudain…

Soudain.

Soudain son monde ne fut qu'un tourbillon de sable, les milliards de petits grains dorés volant autour d'elle en une défense impénétrable. Le clone explosa, le tantô de bois retombant sur le sol en un son étouffé. Une main sur son épaule pour tenter d'évaluer les dégâts, Hitomi tenta de se redresser, à bout de souffle, les mèches folles de ses cheveux collées à la peau humide de son cou et de son visage.

Elle ne put le voir, mais hors du cercle, Gaara et Ensui s'affrontaient du regard, opposés jusque dans leurs attitudes : le Nara semblait relaxé, comme toujours, tandis que l'enfant était tendu comme un arc, ses deux mains levées pour commander au sable de protéger son amie si précieuse.

— Rappelle ton sable, gamin. La leçon n'est pas terminée.

— Elle est terminée ! Vous lui avez fait mal !

— Elle n'était pas concentrée ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin, que les ninjas ennemis vont attendre qu'elle daigne leur accorder son attention avant de lui faire mille fois pire que ça ? Je ne regarderai pas mon apprentie mourir parce qu'elle n'a pas appris à se consacrer pleinement à la menace juste devant ses yeux !

L'éclat furieux du maître fut suivi par un silence intensément pesant. Hitomi, mortifiée, se recroquevilla sur elle-même derrière le mur de sable, tremblant légèrement. Elle savait qu'Ensui avait raison, bien entendu, mais elle avait travaillé si dur, dès le début de leur compagnonnage, pour ne jamais le décevoir, pour voir toujours dans son regard cette fierté qui la rendait grande et digne, qu'elle ne savait comment réagir maintenant qu'elle l'avait si nettement mécontenté. Elle sentit son visage brûler de honte, ses yeux se mirent à piquer, mais il aurait été ridicule de pleurer pour cela.

Gaara, bien que visiblement réticent, finit par obéir à l'ordre d'Ensui, et le sable cessa de tourner autour d'Hitomi, retournant sagement aux pieds de son maître. Quand il ne l'utilisait pas, Gaara donnait à son sable la forme d'un animal qui le suivait à la trace, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore sa gourde pour le transporter partout avec lui. Parfois, ses créations étaient si vivantes qu'on s'y serait trompé.

Ensui fut le premier auprès d'Hitomi, tombant à genoux pour se trouver à sa hauteur. D'une main douce et précautionneuse, il écarta son haut pour voir la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque impassible alors que ses yeux gris sombre contemplaient le spectacle de la peau pâle marquée d'un hématome déjà profond et douloureux. Sans commenter, il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne, du côté où son épaule était intacte.

— Viens aussi, Gaara.

Sans même vérifier si le petit garçon s'exécutait – personne n'osait lui désobéir quand il prenait ce ton, l'homme tourna les talons et entraîna son apprentie à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de l'hôtel, qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux par cœur à présent. Dans trois jours à peine, ils allaient laisser derrière eux le désert et toutes les perles qu'il renfermait, même si ce serait difficile. L'entraînement d'Hitomi était loin d'arriver à sa fin, et il avait encore des choses à lui montrer et à lui apprendre avant qu'il soit temps pour elle de rentrer à Konoha.

Arrivé dans le salon de leur suite, il fit asseoir son apprentie sur la causeuse et lui demanda de retirer son haut, lui donnant une serviette pour couvrir ce qui devait l'être. Il savait qu'à cet âge, les enfants n'étaient en général pas pudiques, mais Hitomi était différente, et lui-même n'avait aucune envie de voir ce qui ne devait être vu.

Les traits à présent marqués d'une émotion sur laquelle Hitomi n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, Ensui effleura du bout des doigts l'hématome, puis le fit disparaître sous sa large paume marquée de cals et de cicatrices. Aux yeux de l'apprentie, son maître avait des mains magnifiques, dignes du ninja qu'il était et du travail accompli pour en arriver là. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir de soulagement quand un chakra verdâtre commença à apparaître entre ses longs doigts, réduisant le traumatisme petit à petit. Quand il retira sa main, le bleu avait viré à un faible jaune et ne faisait plus mal quand elle bougeait le bras, seulement quand elle appuyait - ce qu'elle ne fit qu'une seule fois. Le ninjutsu médical était un véritable miracle.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Hitomi. C'est Gaara qui a raison, j'y suis allé trop fort avec toi. Tu as besoin d'apprendre cette leçon, mais j'ai été trop dur. Parfois, j'oublie que tu es encore une enfant.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, Hitomi dévisagea son maître. Près d'elle, Gaara avait eu le même genre de réaction. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient habitués à ce que les adultes admettent leurs torts devant eux et pire, s'humilient en reconnaissant qu'un enfant avait fait preuve d'un plus grand discernement qu'eux. Ce fut toutefois la petite fille qui se reprit la première, tapotant doucement l'épaule de son maître dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, shishou. Regardez, c'est pratiquement guéri ! Je sais que vous ne referez pas cette erreur, et vous avez raison quand vous dites que je dois apprendre.

Ces mots ne firent pas grand-chose pour adoucir la culpabilité d'Ensui, qui n'avait jamais cru fauter un jour au point de dépasser les limites de son apprentie, mais il pouvait reconnaître le mélange de gentillesse et de douceur qui la poussaient à pardonner. On ne faisait pas facilement ce genre de gestes avec une mémoire comme la sienne, incapable d'oublier. Il avait assez vécu auprès des membres de son propre clan pour le savoir.

Après qu'il se soit assuré du bien-être de son apprentie, il autorisa Gaara à l'emmener déjeuner. Plus tard, se sentant encore un peu coupable, il prit soin de raccourcir un peu la leçon pour lui donner plus de temps à consacrer à son projet secret. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait à nouveau lui offrir sa concentration pleine et entière.


	12. Le départ

_Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai passé une très mauvaise fin de semaine et je n'avais ni le temps ni l'énergie pour préparer et poster ce chapitre._

En plein milieu de la nuit, un cri victorieux réveilla en sursaut plusieurs des habitants de l'hôtel, dont certains se mirent à pester violemment. Aucun, cependant, n'osa aller frapper à la porte et confronter l'adulte qui occupait la suite d'où avait émané le bruit : ils avaient vu son bandeau frontal, et nul n'était assez inconscient pour ignorer l'aura de danger qui lui collait à la peau.

Dans le salon de la suite, Hitomi avait sauté sur ses pieds et bondissait sur place, surexcitée. Dans son euphorie, elle se jeta dans les bras de son maître, qui l'étreignit en retour, riant de bon cœur. Il avait vu son apprentie consacrer son âme tout entière à ce projet et il était ravi, presqu'autant qu'elle, de voir qu'enfin, elle avait réussi.

L'échéance avait tant approché qu'il l'avait autorisée à ne pas dormir cette nuit : le lendemain, à l'aube, ils feraient tous deux leurs adieux à Gaara et laisseraient Suna derrière eux, repartant vers le Pays du Feu. Là, Ensui consacrerait encore plusieurs mois à l'entraînement d'Hitomi. Ils auraient le temps d'explorer un grand nombre d'endroits, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Quand sa protégée ferait partie d'une équipe, elle au moins saurait s'en sortir dans la nature sauvage, là où Konoha n'était qu'une ombre sous les feuilles.

Et il fallait bien qu'Ensui l'avoue : pour son âge, la prouesse d'Hitomi était phénoménale. Il était absolument abasourdi qu'aucun maître des sceaux n'ait eu cette idée avant elle, mais il savait que lui-même n'aurait tout simplement pas pu exécuter ce plan, même s'il avait eu les compétences nécessaires. Un jour, un jour très proche, elle le dépasserait dans le domaine du fûinjutsu et aurait besoin de quelqu'un de plus qualifié que lui, si elle ne voulait pas apprendre seule. Comme si les maîtres des sceaux couraient les rues.

Gaara, toujours extrêmement ponctuel pour un enfant de quatre ans, fut à leur porte à l'aube. Hitomi n'avait jamais réussi à le défaire totalement de la crainte qu'elle cesserait d'être son amie ou ne voudrait plus le voir s'il arrivait en retard, et comme, en soi, la ponctualité était une qualité, elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

La suite avait été vidée de tout ce qui avait fait sa vie ce dernier mois. Les armes et vêtements étaient de retour dans les sacs, et les carnets survivants d'Hitomi avaient été empaquetés dans un sceau de stockage, lui-même rangé dans son paquetage. Il n'en restait que deux, qui attendaient sagement sur la table basse – mais ceux-là étaient vraiment, vraiment particuliers.

Les deux enfants avaient un air de tristesse mal dissimulée sur le visage en mangeant le petit-déjeuner que le plus jeune avait apporté. Ensui, quant à lui, était trop respectueux de son apprentie pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir du retard : la caravane qu'ils avaient accompagnée en venant partirait sans eux s'ils n'étaient pas présents à l'heure de son départ. Il finit donc par faire un petit signe de tête encourageant à la petite fille.

En réaction, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle avait les yeux un peu humides, mais se tenait bien droite, comme la future kunoichi dont on voyait déjà les contours dans sa silhouette et son regard, dans la façon dont elle portait son tantô de bois à la ceinture et la légèreté aérienne de son pas. D'un geste presque cérémonieux, elle alla cueillir les deux carnets qui attendaient sur la table basse, et revint vers Gaara, qui avait suivi le moindre de ses gestes du regard avec mélancolie.

— Je… J'aimerais te faire un cadeau avant de partir. Je sais que tu seras de nouveau tout seul, et tu vas me manquer, alors j'ai pensé… Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit l'un des carnets, un bel objet qu'elle avait choisi pour sa reliure turquoise – la nuance exacte des yeux de Gaara. Sur le dos du livre, elle avait gravé les deux kanjis qui constituaient son prénom à elle. Le petit garçon fixa le cadeau sans comprendre, une perplexité très nette inscrite sur ses traits.

— Tu… M'offres un carnet ?

Un peu embarrassée, elle rougit et montra celui qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Il était rouge et noir, et le mot « Gaara » était gravé sur le dos de cuir.

— Tu vois, le projet sur lequel je travaillais ces derniers temps… C'est ça. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Elle ouvrit son propre carnet, attrapa un crayon et écrivit quelques mots sur la première page. Quand elle eut fini, elle malaxa un peu de chakra et l'injecta sur la page où elle avait écrit. Aussitôt, le livre dans la main de Gaara refroidit d'une dizaine de degrés, le faisant glapir de surprise. Hitomi avait vite découvert qu'avec un support de papier, la réaction inverse aurait été dangereuse.

— Ouvre-le.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'un message était apparu sur la première page de son carnet. Il avait envie de comprendre, d'espérer, mais en même temps, il n'osait pas, redoutant l'amère déception s'il se trompait.

— Tu vois, continua Hitomi, comme ça, on pourra rester en conta…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui sautait dessus, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu fort ! Manifestement, Hitomi n'avait pas été la seule à se renforcer durant les séances d'entraînement prodiguées par Ensui. Avec un petit rire exalté, elle lui rendit son étreinte de sa main libre, lui caressant les cheveux.

— Je t'aime, Hitomi-nee !

La déclaration la surprit. Les yeux écarquillés, elle croisa le regard d'Ensui, profitant que Gaara ne pouvait la voir, un éclat de panique au fond de ses prunelles rouges. Quand son maître répondit d'un sourire encourageant et d'un petit hochement de tête, elle resserra son étreinte et répondit, d'une voix attendrie :

— Je t'aime aussi, Gaara.

Elle passa le quart d'heure qui suivit à expliquer le fonctionnement du carnet à Gaara. Il pouvait écrire autant qu'il le voulait avant d'insuffler son chakra dans le papier : l'intégralité du message serait transmis au carnet d'Hitomi. Elle ne le lui expliqua pas, mais elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait relier autant de carnets qu'elle le voulait à son carnet-mère et comptait s'en servir pour se constituer un petit réseau. Le carnet refroidissait quand on recevait un message, qui restait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit consulté – le livre savait quand on l'ouvrait. Ensuite, on avait une heure pour lire le message avant qu'il s'efface – bien assez pour le recopier si on voulait en garder une trace avant de répondre.

Les deux enfants convinrent de s'écrire au moins une fois par jour, et de prévenir quand ça ne serait pas possible. Ils décidèrent également qu'en cas d'urgence, ils pouvaient s'envoyer plus de messages, mais que l'autre ne devait pas forcément répondre dans l'instant. Hitomi, après tout, entrerait à l'Académie une fois de retour à Konoha, et Gaara entrerait bientôt à un âge où il suivrait son propre apprentissage. Hitomi doutait qu'il aille à l'Académie de Suna. Les professeurs ne sauraient comment s'occuper de lui. D'un autre côté, est-ce que quelqu'un le savait ? Même cette parodie d'oncle qui l'hébergeait donnait des envies de violence à Hitomi tant elle le méprisait.

Les adieux furent difficiles, mais considérablement adoucis par cette nouvelle possibilité qu'ils avaient de garder contact. Gaara apprenait à peine à écrire, mais d'une part, les dessins se transmettaient également d'un carnet à l'autre et, d'autre part, ce serait juste une motivation supplémentaire pour qu'il apprenne plus rapidement. En attendant qu'il déclare avoir un niveau suffisant avec ses kanjis, elle écrirait ses messages pour lui en kanas, et il en ferait de même. Elle savait qu'il était intelligent, et que cette situation changerait bien vite.

Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur la précocité des ninjas. Il n'était pas rare que, comme elle, ils soient parfaitement à l'aise pour lire et écrire avant leurs six ans, comme si leurs parents s'assuraient de leur apprendre ces deux compétences avant de les envoyer à l'Académie, alors même qu'ils étaient censés apprendre ça sur les bancs de l'école, justement. Gaara se débrouillait déjà bien pour un petit garçon de presque cinq ans, et elle… Non, elle, elle était un cas à part.

Quelques membres de la caravane les accueillirent avec gentillesse, ayant gardé le souvenir de l'homme et de l'enfant qui aidaient volontiers avec les tâches d'entretien mais restaient un peu en retrait lors des repas, et de leurs entraînements quand le convoi devait s'arrêter pour laisser passer les heures les plus chaudes. Cette fois, c'était une autre équipe qui les escorterait, un trio de Chûnin. Hitomi prit plaisir à remarquer que les perceptions de ses méridiens étaient restées enfermées bien sagement dans leur cage depuis plus de deux semaines quand elle les vit, et n'eut pas besoin de battre en retraite pour se protéger.

Comme à l'aller, le trajet devint vite assez monotone. Heureusement, cette fois, en plus de la lecture, elle avait d'autres choses à disposition pour s'occuper, comme son travail sur les sceaux. Il lui fallut deux semaines en plein désert pour confectionner un carnet pour Shikamaru. Son cousin lui manquait énormément et travailler pour lui atténuait un peu sa peine.

Elle avait également commencé à confectionner ses propres rouleaux de stockage. Ils coûtaient affreusement cher au village, si bien que tous les ninjas qui avaient quelques compétences en fûinjutsu fabriquaient les leurs. Pour les parchemins explosifs, il s'agissait des premiers sceaux qu'elle avait appris à composer, mais en digne élève de son maître, elle leur préférait les bombes que la chimie créait pour elle. Cela dit, si elle trouvait un moyen pour créer des parchemins qui provoqueraient une réaction chimique… Avec un sourire qui donna un mouvement de recul au Chûnin qui la regardait à cet instant-là, elle rangea soigneusement cette idée dans la section « projets » de sa Bibliothèque.

Durant le voyage, elle apprit également certaines techniques de survie propres au désert. Une nuit, Ensui l'escorta hors de vue du camp et lui ordonna d'attendre deux heures, puis de revenir. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru, mais elle y parvint après avoir cherché son chemin pendant un moment. Il reproduisit plusieurs fois l'exercice, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de sa capacité à s'en sortir seule dans un tel environnement.

Les leçons se poursuivaient, mais ne se ressemblaient pas. L'un des Chûnin de l'équipe était âgé de quatorze ans, et plutôt menu pour son âge : il lui servit bientôt de partenaire d'entraînement. Pour réduire ses propres avantages, il avait pour consigne de ne se servir que de taijutsu, alors qu'Hitomi avait droit à son tantô de bois. Elle ne parvenait pas à le vaincre, mais était au moins assez douée quand il s'agissait d'esquiver ses attaques. Ensui était fier d'elle, et à ses yeux, cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Un soir où elle s'ennuyait et où ses projets personnels ne la tentaient pas, elle sortit de son sceau l'un des carnets qui avaient survécu à ses tests, vierge de tout sceau. Elle plongea dans sa bibliothèque, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et coucha les premiers mots d'un livre qu'elle avait lu quand elle était enfant sur le papier. C'était difficile, parce qu'il lui fallait traduire du français vers le japonais, mais, après tout, c'était son travail avant qu'elle tombe trop malade pour pouvoir le faire, dans sa première vie.

Chaque soir, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où son carnet refroidirait pour répondre à Gaara. Elle aimait qu'il lui raconte ses journées. Il avait enfin un instructeur qui ne se contentait pas de vaguement le surveiller, mais lui apprenait aussi des choses. Il lui racontait, son écriture encore maladroite et hésitante, ce qu'il avait appris pendant la journée, et elle répondait en contant les menus évèenements du voyage. Au fond, ils ne se souciaient que peu de ce qu'ils avaient à dire ; ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, à travers ces voix de papier.

Et puis enfin, la bordure du désert fut en vue. Le chargement de la caravane s'était allégé et le voyage en avait été accéléré d'autant. Hitomi avait trouvé le retour moins ennuyeux que l'aller et, quand Ensui décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparer de leurs compagnons de voyage, elle leur fit ses adieux avec le plus adorable des sourires à sa disposition, heureuse tout de même de retrouver l'intimité et l'exclusivité de ses rapports avec Ensui. Le fait qu'il soit moins grognon maintenant qu'ils avaient à nouveau de l'herbe sous les pieds ne gâchait rien.

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs : elles nous offrent une forme de motivation que vous seuls pouvez nous fournir. À dimanche !_


	13. Les arts ninjas

_Coucou ! Pour le retard, blâmez Assassin's Creed Odyssey mais ne me tapez pas - si vous y avez joué, vous savez à quel point ce jeu peut être fascinant et chronophage._

_full : Merci ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi._

_Ulrich : Ce chapitre devrait t'intéresser dans ce cas ! Il ne te donnera pas toutes ces informations qui t'intéressent, mais, si tu sais lire entre les lignes, peut-être certaines d'entre elles. Quant à Gaara, que dire sinon "patience" ?_

Ensui ne souhaitait pas s'approcher d'un Village Caché avant de rentrer à Konoha et prit bien soin de contourner celui du Pays des Rivières, qui séparait Suna de Konoha. Pour ce faire, dès leur sortie du désert, il guida leurs pas vers le sud et, au bout d'un jour et demi de marche, ils avaient atteint la mer. Il regarda, attendri, Hitomi s'émerveiller en découvrant ce nouveau paysage.

Cette mer ne pouvait être plus différente des eaux sales qu'elle avait vaguement connues lors de sa première vie. Ici, les nuances de bleu prises par l'eau étaient pures, reflétant un ciel qu'aucun nuage ne venait ternir. Les vagues ne charriaient pas de saletés, se contentant de faire gentiment rouler les galets qu'elles atteignaient à chaque va-et-vient.

Ravie, avec l'approbation de son maître, elle déambula longuement sur la plage de galets, jouant avec les vaguelettes qui venaient lécher ses pieds nus. L'eau, chauffée toute la journée par le soleil, était presque tiède, et merveilleusement transparente. Elle prendrait soin de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Gaara et, un jour, elle l'emmènerait à son tour sur une plage, peut-être même celle-ci. Elle rêvait déjà de l'étonnement émerveillé sur son visage, de ses yeux qui s'écarquilleraient de bonheur et de son sourire, si doux.

Quand elle eut assez joué, elle revint sagement vers Ensui, qui avait commencé à leur constituer un campement, suffisamment à l'écart de la plage pour ne pas avoir à dormir sur des galets. Il avait toutefois récupéré du bois flotté afin de montrer les flammes vert et bleu à Hitomi, accompagnant l'expérience d'une petite leçon de chimie. Ce jour-là, ils chassèrent tous deux dans les broussailles à un petit kilomètre de la plage : Hitomi attrapa un lapin, et Ensui deux oiseaux qu'ils dégustèrent en silence, les jambes réchauffées par les flammes.

Hitomi devait admettre que, malgré toute son affection pour Gaara, les tête à tête avec son maître lui avaient manqué. Oh, le petit garçon n'avait pas toujours été là, mais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, les relations entre Ensui et son élève n'avaient pas été exactement les mêmes. Ils avaient dû s'adapter, inclure une troisième personne dans leur dynamique, parce qu'Hitomi n'aurait pas toléré d'exclure son ami, et qu'Ensui aurait été déçu qu'elle le fasse.

L'anniversaire d'Hitomi vint quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils longeaient tous deux le bord de mer pour remonter vers le Pays du Feu. Le temps commençait seulement à se refroidir ; dans le sud, les hivers étaient plus brefs et plus modérés encore qu'à Konoha. La petite fille ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle comprenait que son maître avait d'autres priorités que de lui offrir un cadeau alors qu'ils étaient aussi loin de la civilisation que possible à cet instant.

Pourtant, le matin de son anniversaire, il avait quelque chose à lui offrir. Alors qu'elle terminait son salut au soleil, il lui tendit des deux mains un long paquet à peu près cylindrique, soigneusement emballé dans une longueur de soie rouge sombre. Les adultes semblaient avoir décidé qu'il s'agissait de la couleur d'Hitomi et elle n'allait pas les contredire. Le souffle coupé par une bouffée de nervosité, elle prit le paquet des mains de son maître, veillant elle aussi à user de ses deux mains pour lui montrer sa révérence et son respect.

Lorsqu'elle eut retiré la soie qui emballait son cadeau, Hitomi se retrouva avec, dans les mains, un tantô comme on n'en voyait qu'exposés dans les manoirs des nobles du Pays du Feu. Le souffle coupé, elle caressa du bout des doigts le noir laqué du fourreau. Par-dessus cette couche sombre était dessinée une harde de cerfs et de biches qui couraient jusqu'à la garde. Lentement, elle dégaina, le geste mille fois pratiqué avec son sabre de bois. Cette lame-ci était plus légère, et si propre, si brillante, qu'elle pouvait y apercevoir son reflet. Les yeux humides, Hitomi dut déglutir la boule d'émotions qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

— Tu l'aimes.

— C'est… C'est…

Incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer la vague d'émotions qui l'assaillaient, la petite fille se contempla d'arracher son regard de son nouveau sabre pour chercher les yeux de son maître, les larges prunelles rouges définitivement humides.

— Merci, shishou. Je la traiterai bien.

— La ? Tu as un nom en tête ?

— Pas encore. Je vous dirai quand j'aurai trouvé.

Toujours aussi révérente, la petite fille rengaina le sabre et laissa Ensui l'aider à l'accrocher à sa ceinture. Il se fallait encore de sept ans avant que son apprentie soit un ninja diplômé et songe à une tenue de combat, mais il avait quelques idées pour elle, des idées qu'il lui ferait essayer quand ils seraient de retour au Village, avec toutes ses ressources à leur disposition. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qui allait les heurter, le jour où Hitomi ferait partie des forces de Konoha.

Les jours suivants furent un peu plus détendus. Enfin, ils franchirent la frontière du Pays du Feu, mais Ensui ne voulait pas remonter tout de suite vers Konoha, préférant s'assurer que son apprentie connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. À présent elle était capable de courir des heures durant sans se fatiguer, même si elle n'avait pas encore la vitesse des ninjas expérimentés. Elle n'avait pas appris à améliorer les performances de ses muscles avec du chakra, quelque chose qu'il entendait bien modifier très vite.

Un jour, il se mit à pleuvoir très fort, si bien qu'ils ne purent plus avancer. Le maître poussait volontiers son apprentie au-delà de ses limites, mais il aurait été stupide de la faire tomber malade au milieu de nulle part. Il connaissait un peu de ninjutsu médical, mais certainement pas au niveau nécessaire pour guérir des maladies. Toutefois, il refusait que ce temps soit perdu à attendre sans rien faire, et Hitomi, à six ans, était prête pour un entraînement qui, de coutume, était réservé aux branches principales de certains clans ninja. Heureusement, par une sombre coïncidence, les clans qui abritaient ces secrets étaient pratiquement tous éteints aujourd'hui, et personne ne viendrait l'accuser d'avoir volé leurs secrets.

— Le chakra, expliqua-t-il à Hitomi, est une force présente dans chaque chose vivante, mais aussi dans l'environnement. Toi-même, tu produis du chakra, mais en cela tu n'es pas différente des civils. Ce qui fait la différence, c'est la capacité de l'exploiter pour les techniques ninja. N'importe quel civil peut travailler pour devenir un ninja, mais les enfants issus d'un clan seront toujours supérieurs en terme de performance. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Quand elle secoua la tête, ses grands yeux fascinés et avides traquant le moindre de ses mouvements, il poursuivit :

— Il y a deux raisons à cela. La première est innée : la taille des réserves de chakra est en partie héréditaire. Certains clans, comme les Uzumaki et les Yûhi, dont tu fais partie, étaient jadis connus pour leurs réserves prodigieuses. À une époque, on appelait les adultes de ces clans les Démons sans Queue, car leurs réserves, une fois développées à leur maximum, étaient comparables à celle des jinchûriki.

Hitomi manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant cela. Avant ce jour, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle faisait partie d'un clan par sa mère. Bien entendu, son père était un Nara, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du clan Yûhi. D'un autre côté, sa mère et son grand-père étaient les deux seuls Yûhi qu'elle connaissait… Les deux seuls Yûhi en vie, à part elle.

— Ces deux clans ont en commun d'être pratiquement éteints aujourd'hui. Tu es la dernière héritière connue de ton clan, et pour les Uzumaki… Tu connais le jinchûriki qui porte ce patronyme de réputation, pas vrai ? Je ne peux te parler des raisons qui les ont amenés à l'extinction, seulement t'informer que leurs réserves de chakra ont contribué à faire d'eux des cibles.

La petite fille hocha la tête, le regard toujours rivé à celui de son maître. Elle buvait ses paroles, rangeant chaque mot dans un nouveau livre de sa Bibliothèque. En réalité, elle savait plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait à propos du clan Uzumaki, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu justifier cela sans avouer qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, et ça, ça n'allait pas arriver. Jamais.

— Le deuxième secret du talent des enfants de clan est leur entraînement, qui commence avant l'Académie. Si ta mère a suivi les conseils de son père et de Shikaku, elle a commencé à t'apprendre des choses qui seront abordées à l'Académie alors que tu n'avais que trois ans. Cela te donne un avantage par rapport aux enfants de civils, qui auront au mieux appris les bases de l'écriture et de la lecture avant de devenir aspirants.

Ce n'était pas juste, bien entendu, mais Hitomi était bien contente d'être du côté qui commençait avec un avantage. Ses plans allaient requérir qu'elle se mettent sur la route de ninjas extrêmement puissants d'ici quelques années à peine et elle avait besoin de la moindre avance qu'on pouvait lui donner, et tant pis si ce n'était pas égalitaire.

— Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre les bases du contrôle du chakra. Les civils n'apprendront rien à ce sujet avant la troisième année à l'Académie, mais il est fondamental que tu commences dès aujourd'hui.

Entre ses mains, il tenait une feuille d'arbre, qu'il avait soigneusement séchée avec son chakra. Il la tendit à Hitomi, qui la fixa sans comprendre.

— Tu vas essayer d'utiliser ton chakra pour coller cette feuille à ton front, sans l'endommager. Tu continueras l'exercice jusqu'à ce que tu le maîtrises ou jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus à malaxer de chakra.

La petite fille s'exécuta docilement. Elle avait déjà utilisé son chakra pour quelques petites choses auparavant, mais uniquement en le faisant sortir de sa main. C'était tout autre chose de le diriger vers son front, de doser la quantité nécessaire – trop peu et la feuille tombait, trop et elle se déchirait – et de la maintenir pendant un long moment. Il lui fallut deux heures, et un petit tas de feuilles à ses pieds, avant de réussir la première étape de l'exercice. À ce moment-là, elle commençait déjà à sentir les premiers signes du manque de chakra, même si ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où elle avait commencé à tenter de mettre en cage les sensations venues de ses méridiens.

Il était extrêmement difficile de décrire ce que cela faisait, d'avoir du chakra, exactement. Pour Hitomi, c'était comme sentir un liquide délicieusement chaud circuler dans tout son corps, s'enrouler autour de ses organes, magnifier ses sensations. Elle se demandait souvent si les autres ninjas étaient conscients de la présence de leur chakra, de chacun de leurs méridiens : elle, en tout cas, ne pouvait jamais totalement oublier.

Envoyer du chakra dans une partie dédiée de son corps était compliqué : l'énergie ne cessait de vouloir revenir à son circuit normal, et elle en gaspillait sans doute une belle quantité en le malaxant. Toutefois, Ensui sembla satisfait quand une énième feuille resta accrochée sur son front plus d'une minute. Elle finit par tomber, et Hitomi pesta un peu entre ses dents.

— Recommence. Tu tiens le bon bout.

— Oui, shishou.

Motivée par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, elle ramassa la feuille intacte tombée à ses pieds et recommença à la fixer sur son front avec son chakra. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, mais elle n'arrêta pas. Elle n'arrêta pas non plus quand sa respiration se fit difficile, quand elle commença à avoir des vertiges. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son maître, elle attendait sa permission, et tant pis si elle brûlait tout ce qu'elle avait avant qu'il ne la lui donne.

Il attendit effectivement cet instant exact et la rattrapa quand elle s'effondra, le souffle précipité et le cœur battant si vite et si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle en était quitte pour une nouvelle nuit difficile. Confuse, elle chercha le regard d'Ensui, le besoin d'une explication clairement inscrit sur ses traits épuisés.

— Le seul moyen efficace d'élargir à leur potentiel maximum tes réserves de chakra, c'est de les vider encore et encore, tous les jours, pendant ton enfance. Tout comme ta souplesse et ta force, la taille de tes réserves se travaille, et ce travail n'est pas gratuit. Tu vas souffrir, tu vas peut-être même me détester, mais si tu continues sur ce chemin, dans quelques années, on t'appellera toi aussi un Démon sans Queue. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ensui n'était pas stupide. Il avait reconnu pour ce qu'elle était la soif de pouvoir de son apprentie. Il ne voyait rien de mal à ce qu'elle soit avide d'apprentissage et de force, c'était même un bon trait de caractère pour un ninja, une motivation qui faisait souvent la différence, à la sortie de l'Académie, entre ceux qui gardaient leur sensei et ceux qui avaient le choix entre doubler et se réorienter. Il ne l'avait jamais confrontée à ce sujet, toutefois, préférant attendre qu'elle soit épuisée pour lui avouer ce qu'il lui ferait faire.

Et il ne lâcha jamais prise. Chaque jour, Hitomi vidait d'une manière ou une autre ses réserves de chakra, souvent à l'aide d'exercices de contrôle. Quand elle fut capable d'attacher une feuille à son front pendant plus d'une heure, il en ajouta une autre sur son épaule droite, puis une troisième sur son épaule gauche, et cetera. Il ne s'estima satisfait que lorsqu'elle fut capable d'attacher dix feuilles sur dix parties différentes de son corps. En soi, une fois qu'on avait saisi le principe, ce n'était pas très compliqué d'ajouter des feuilles. Ce ne fut pas très complexe non plus de changer de matériau, depuis le parchemin de ses rouleaux jusqu'à la laine de ses couvertures : il fallait juste trouver le bon dosage de chakra. Plus le matériau était fin, plus le niveau de contrôle demandé était précis, car il fallait utiliser de moins en moins de chakra. Quand Hitomi fut capable de faire tenir une feuille de papier de soie sur son front sans lui causer le moindre dommage, il fut temps de passer à la suite.

Elle était malade toutes les nuits à cause du manque de chakra et, à certains moments, elle devait l'avouer, elle détestait ce que son maître lui faisait subir. Oh, elle ne le détestait pas lui, parce qu'il prenait immensément soin d'elle, sacrifiant sans soupirer ses heures de sommeil pour la réconforter et retenir ses cheveux derrière sa nuque quand elle vomissait, le corps à l'agonie. Et elle devait admettre qu'elle sentait ses réserves changer de jour en jour : elles devenaient de plus en plus larges, et se remplissaient de plus en plus vite pendant la nuit, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de les vider le jour venu.

Si elle tenait le coup, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à Ensui, bien qu'il soit d'une grande aide. Quelque part dans le brouillard glacé induit par le manque constant de chakra, une flamme brûlait haut et clair, la poussant sans cesse en avant, refusant qu'elle s'arrête ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Parfois, son maître lui-même s'inquiétait de la voir dépenser tout son chakra dès qu'il réapparaissait dans ses réserves, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait maintenant l'aiderait dans le futur. Sa flamme de détermination, il l'aurait appelée la Flamme de la Volonté de Konoha. Elle, elle l'appelait son plan. Son désir de changer les choses, pour le mieux, et la liste de personnes qui devaient survivre, et celles qui devaient mourir.

Quand Ensui fut parfaitement satisfait de sa maîtrise de l'exercice de la feuille, il lui apprit à faire tenir un kunai à la verticale par sa pointe sur la paume de sa main. Cet exercice était plus complexe, car la précision qu'il demandait frôlait les extrêmes. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Hitomi passa aux senbon, sans même que son maître ait à le lui demander. Elle avait à présent mal aux articulations en permanence, mais refusait de s'arrêter, de prendre une pause sur la voie que son maître avait tracée pour elle. Elle avancerait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que plus aucun progrès ne puisse être fait à ce niveau. Quand elle aurait atteint le maximum de ce qu'une pratique brutale pouvait lui fournir, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à laisser le temps faire son œuvre. La puberté faisait des merveilles sur la force d'un ninja. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était désormais interdit de diplômer des aspirants avant leurs onze ans en-dehors des périodes de guerre, et conseillé d'attendre qu'ils en aient douze, en-dehors des périodes de guerre. Les enfants envoyés au front plus tôt étaient juste consumés, physiquement comme psychologiquement, et une écrasante majorité d'entre eux ne revenaient jamais.

Quatre mois après son anniversaire, elle fut prête à avancer encore d'un pas sur la voie qu'elle s'était tracée, selon Ensui. Elle prit son premier jour de repos depuis son anniversaire, goûtant avec bonheur la sensation de ses portes et de ses réserves qui se remplissaient à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis autant de temps, elle dormit douze heures de suite, d'un sommeil de plomb, et quand elle se réveilla, elle était prête.

_À la semaine prochaine !_


	14. Un feu indolent

_Merci tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de vous lire ! Une petite note avant de commencer : je cherche quelqu'un pour faire la bêtalecture de la fanfic. Cela implique d'être bon en orthographe et de bien connaître Naruto. Je demanderai à cette personne de rattraper les 26 chapitres non-postés à ce jour (et ça risque d'augmenter, j'écris plutôt vite) et de me faire ses remarques concernant à la fois la forme et le fond de l'histoire. Il faut également avoir Discord, parce que je ne passe que par là. Si ça vous intéresse, contactez-moi par review ou mp !_

_Réponse à Lou Lovegood : Merci pour ta review ! En effet, on s'approche tout doucement de l'arc Académie, il commencera au chapitre 16 !_

Le lendemain de son jour de repos, Hitomi était en meilleure forme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Elle avait poussé si loin la pratique que, désormais, il ne fallait qu'une journée pour que ses réserves se remplissent, contre une semaine au début du voyage. Pourtant, la taille de ses réserves avait considérablement augmenté : elles étaient au moins dix fois plus grandes désormais. La plupart de ses progrès, à ce niveau, avaient été fait, et les exercices de contrôle ne suffisaient plus à l'épuiser totalement, même si elle pratiquait du lever au coucher du soleil.

Elle attendait désormais avec impatience que l'âge lui apporte sa propre expansion : d'ici à ses quinze ans, la taille de ses réserves serait encore dix fois plus importante qu'elle ne l'était ce jour-là. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi on parlait de Démons sans Queue pour désigner les Yûhi : si son grand-père et sa mère avaient en eux une telle force, ils ne devaient jamais être à court de chakra. Cela expliquait également pourquoi Kurenai était considérée comme une maîtresse du genjutsu, capable d'abuser même certains Uchiha. Le genjutsu, l'art des illusions, demandait qu'une quantité constante de chakra soit déversée dans le système de l'adversaire pour en perturber la circulation, et c'était impossible de maintenir une illusion pendant plus d'une minute avec de petites réserves. Certains disaient que Kurenai était capable de maintenir ses sorts d'illusions des journées entières avant de fatiguer. Quant à Shinku Yûhi, son grand-père, elle ne l'avait que peu vu avant de partir de Konoha ; sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il était parti en mission de longue durée au Pays de la Foudre.

Après qu'elle eut terminé son salut au soleil, Ensui guida Hitomi jusqu'à une clairière. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il neigeait au Pays du Feu et la petite fille n'était pas sûre d'aimer les températures basses qui venaient avec la poudreuse couvrir les terres. Pour se protéger du froid, elle était obligée de projeter son chakra un peu partout dans son corps, et elle n'était pas encore assez douée pour le faire sans y penser.

— Aujourd'hui, tu vas attaquer un exercice que la plupart des ninjas ne pratiquent pas avant de sortir de l'Académie. Tu vas monter aux arbres sans tes mains. À chaque tentative, marque le tronc de l'arbre que tu auras choisi avec ce kunai, et ne t'arrête que quand tu n'auras plus de chakra, ou maîtrisé l'exercice. Des questions ?

Hitomi secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui montre comment faire, cet exercice était semblable à celui de la feuille. Il serait simplement, sans doute, plus gourmand en chakra, et plus exigeant en termes de contrôle. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de continuer à épuiser son chakra encore quelques semaines, si elle voulait atteindre le maximum de son potentiel dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il faudrait juste qu'elle laisse à son corps le temps de grandir. Elle avait sans doute déjà de meilleures réserves que n'importe qui dans sa génération, Naruto mis à part. À part lui, aucun des enfants du canon n'avaient montré de particulièrement bonnes réserves avant le début de Shippuden.

Il était devenu très rare, lui expliqua Ensui un soir où elle était particulièrement malade, qu'on projette les enfants des clans parmi un entraînement aussi intensif. Les Villages Cachés n'étaient plus en guerre depuis plus de dix ans, et aucun parent ne souhaitait voir son enfant souffrir nuit après nuit pendant des mois, pour des résultats qui n'étaient pas toujours si spectaculaire. Cet entraînement ne faisait des miracles que sur les enfants issus de clans bien particuliers, prédisposés à de larges réserves de chakra. Pour les autres, il y avait d'autres manières plus constructives de s'entraîner : les Hyûga apprenaient le Poing Souple, les Uchiha des techniques Katon, les Sarutobi apprenaient à maîtriser le chakra de vent… Et les Yûhi, eux, s'étaient éteints au-delà du réparable en quelques générations seulement, brûlés par les guerres où ils avaient été si utiles, et si prompts à mourir pour leur pays.

Pendant un instant, Hitomi resta immobile au centre de la clairière, persuadant son chakra d'aller se concentrer dans ses jambes. Quand elle fut prête, elle s'élança sur l'arbre qu'elle avait choisi, un chêne qui s'élevait haut au-dessus des autres. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour atteindre les racines, puis une dose d'adrénaline pour vaincre la peur de tomber et commencer à grimper. Quelques pas de plus pour s'ajuster à la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour adhérer au tronc sans endommager l'écorce, mais ensuite, elle monta d'une traite jusqu'à atteindre le faîte de l'arbre. Elle planta son kunai le plus haut possible, et s'assit sur une branche capable de supporter son poids.

— C'est normal que ce soit aussi facile ? On peut commencer à marcher sur l'eau ?

Son accès d'insolence fut récompensé par un éclat de rire de la part d'Ensui. Il s'y était attendu – les exercices de contrôle du chakra se ressemblaient tous et, une fois qu'on en maîtrisait un, il était assez facile de passer à la suite – mais il restait en lui une pointe de surprise. Prudemment, il atteignit le point en lui-même où il avait enfermé les informations reçues par ses méridiens, et sonda son apprentie, encore plus abasourdi de sentir ses réserves autrefois plutôt ténues rugir, prêtes à se mobiliser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle progression de sa part et, à nouveau, il était fier.

L'exercice de la marche sur l'eau vint ensuite, comme elle l'avait deviné, et fut plus difficile que la marche sur les arbres. Il fallait constamment ajuster la quantité de chakra qu'on projetait pour répondre aux mouvements de l'eau, en plus de compenser la faiblesse de la tension de surface du liquide. Il fallut encore quelques semaines supplémentaires à Hitomi pour le maîtriser et, avant même d'y être arrivée, elle atteignit ce point de sa progression où ses réserves ne se dilateraient plus davantage en forçant dessus.

Et il fut donc temps, une fois ce point atteint et l'exercice de la marche sur l'eau maîtrisé, qu'Hitomi apprenne les bases de ses techniques de clan. La plupart des enfants issus d'un clan de Konoha apprenaient les bases de leur ninjutsu familial à cet âge. Chez les Nara, toutefois, on poussait le concept plus loin : même les civils du clan devaient apprendre la théorie. Ainsi, si une nouvelle guerre frappait et que les ninjas du clan étaient tous abattus, laissant les enfants sans maître Nara pour les guider, un civil pourrait leur transmettre le savoir. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais c'était déjà mieux que ce que les autres clans avaient mis en place. Qui se souvenait des techniques de Uzumaki aujourd'hui, à part leurs rares victimes à avoir survécu ?

— Les ombres sont le meilleur atout de notre clan, commença Ensui un soir, alors que seul leur petit feu de camp projetait une lumière vacillante sur les murs de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Dehors, il pleuvait à nouveau, mais le printemps était bien là, redonnant à la nature ses teintes vert tendre et son odeur de propeté. Ensui ne le disait pas, mais Hitomi comprenait que d'ici quelques mois, il la ramènerait à Konoha. Avant le milieu de l'été, elle pourrait revoir sa famille. Cette perspective la remplissait de hâte et de joie, mais aussi d'une certaine mélancolie. Elle voulait retourner parmi les siens, bien entendu, mais Ensui était devenu une personne très précieuse pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

— Je sais que tu connais déjà bien l'intérieur de ton esprit. Ce premier exercice va te pousser au-delà des barrières que tu as posées autour de ta Bibliothèque. Descends en toi-même, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura sa Porte de la Contemplation, juste au-dessus de son nombril. Le chakra de la petite fille remua en réponse. Fermant les yeux, elle obéit. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva au centre de sa Bibliothèque, la cage dans laquelle elle avait enfermé les sensations de ses méridiens tournant lentement sur elle-même juste devant ses yeux. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans les rayonnages, jusqu'à ce que les étagères cessent de se succéder et qu'elle arrive au bord du sol qu'elle avait posé à cet endroit pour soutenir toute la structure.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ensuite, il n'y avait que du néant, une infinité de noir velouté et tranquille. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se laissa basculer dans le vide. La sensation était incroyable. Elle aurait pu arrêter sa chute à n'importe quel instant, mais elle était loin, loin de la porte qu'Ensui lui avait ordonné d'atteindre. Elle pouvait voir les huit Portes qui jalonnaient ses méridiens, cœurs de lumière pure et bleuâtre perdus dans un océan d'obscurité.

Enfin, elle posa la main dessus. Une décharge d'énergie la parcourut et, dans le monde physique, elle commença à dégager du chakra par tous les pores de sa peau. Sans ses réserves colossales pour son âge, l'effort l'aurait tuée en quelques minutes.

— C'est ici que se trouve le lien inconscient entre ton ombre et toi-même. Trouve ce lien.

Obéir à Ensui était devenu, pendant tout ce temps à ses côtés, une seconde nature. Parfois, ses instructions n'avaient pas réellement de sens à première vue. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le but qu'il lui désignait pour qu'elle comprenne la justesse de ses mots. Il fallut qu'elle mette la main sur l'endroit précis de la Porte où son corps se perdait dans son ombre pour comprendre, réellement, le lien dont il parlait.

Dans le monde physique, son ombre réagit violemment au contact, s'agitant en tout sens bien au-delà de la zone éclairée par le feu, plus sombre que l'obscurité modérée de la caverne. Son souffle se coupa un instant, puis le rythme profond et lent de sa respiration reprit. Elle était paisible, si bien qu'on aurait pu la croire endormie si elle avait été allongée.

— Ton ombre est un feu indolent, mais un feu tout de même. Elle te fera du mal si tu la tiens pour acquise et manque de prudence avec elle, si tu ne lui montres pas assez de respect. À partir de ce soir, tu méditeras une heure auprès de ta Porte de la Contemplation, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable d'étirer ton ombre à volonté.

Ce premier soir, et les douze qui suivirent, elle échoua. Le quatorzième soir en revanche, sous le regard intense de son maître, elle parvint à allonger son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la sienne. Les contours étaient nets, et l'étendue obscure ne semblait pas, cette fois, revenir vers elle comme un élastique qui claque – la sensation était vraiment comparable et aussi désagréable.

— Félicitations, murmura Ensui d'un air incroyablement fier. Tu es prête pour l'étape suivante. Demain.

Le lendemain, ils n'attendirent pas la nuit pour agir. Au lieu des entraînements au combat auxquels Hitomi avait droit depuis qu'elle ne devait plus étirer ses réserves de chakra, il la fit se tenir droit devant elle, en plein dans une flaque de soleil. Le printemps avait totalement repris ses droits sur le Pays du Feu et, une ou deux fois, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge pour la nuit.

— Tu es désormais capable de plier ton ombre à ta volonté quand tu médites. Il s'agissait de la part la plus difficile de cet apprentissage, et tu y es parvenue dans un temps très correct. Je n'attendais pas moins de la fille de Shikano.

Il n'avait plus parlé du père d'Hitomi depuis des mois, ayant raconté à son élève tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Entendre son nom surprit un instant la petite fille, puis elle redressa le menton et carra les épaules, une paisible fierté inscrite sur ses traits.

— À présent, tu dois trouver un raccourci vers cette capacité. Tu dois être capable de te connecter à ton ombre instinctivement, et à la faire répondre à tes ordres immédiatement. Je te laisse chercher le moyen le plus approprié : il s'agit de ton esprit, après tout.

Avec un sourire, Hitomi plongea à nouveau dans sa Bibliothèque, un soupir d'aise franchissant les lèvres de son corps physique quand elle se retrouva à l'intérieur de son esprit, en sécurité. Les rubans de lumière flottaient toujours doucement dans la cage de cristal qui l'attendait, comme à chacune de ses visites, et un sentiment de paix profonde se referma sur elle. Son corps leva lentement les mains, les doigts de la main gauche s'enroulant autour de l'index et du majeur de la main droite, dressés. La mudra du Rat.

Il lui fallait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait toucher dès qu'elle arrivait dans sa Bibliothèque, en un instant. Le seul objet à sa portée était le pilier sur lequel trônait sa cage. Sur une face, elle grava les animaux-emblèmes de ses deux clans, le chat pour les Yûhi, le cerf pour les Nara. Elle avait appris ce genre d'informations sur le clan de sa mère en parlant avec Ensui, mais il n'était pas le mieux informé. Le seul moyen d'en apprendre plus serait d'aller rencontrer son grand-père, quand elle rentrerait de mission. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le lendemain de l'attaque de Kyûbi, et n'était même pas censée s'en souvenir.

— Tu es sur le bon chemin, murmura Ensui d'une voix rauque, dans le monde physique.

L'effet était toujours étrange, quand elle était dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas tout à fait coupée du monde extérieur, pouvait entendre, sentir, ressentir, mais ne voyait que l'infinité de livres tout autour d'elle. S'accroupissant devant les deux emblèmes qui se regardaient, elle choisit l'emplacement avec soin, à mi-chemin de leurs regards. C'était là. L'endroit qu'elle pouvait toucher en un instant, et qui servirait à appeler son ombre.

Dans le monde de son esprit, tout était possible. Elle pouvait donner au chakra une forme physique, constante, et peu coûteuse. Sous ses doigts, un long ruban bleu pâle apparut, dispersant sa lumière en éclats indolents jusqu'au sol. Là, il serpentait jusqu'à l'abîme, cette extrême limite de sa bibliothèque qui plongeait dans une obscurité parfaite. L'obscurité n'était plus parfaite à présent, éclairée par le long trait de lumière. Hitomi savait que si elle plongeait pour le suivre, elle arriverait devant sa Porte de la Contemplation, devant cet endroit si intime où l'ombre devenait elle et elle devenait l'ombre.

Elle se redressa, et sa main se referma sur le ruban bleu. Aussitôt, son ombre s'étira et piégea celle d'Ensui. Cela ne dura que quelques instants – la technique consommait beaucoup de chakra, et plus la cible était puissante, plus le coût était élevé. Elle revint totalement à elle et fit quelques tests, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait en un instant, juste en exécutant la mudra du Rat, saisir le lien et faire obéir son ombre.

— On dirait bien que tu es prête.

La petite fille se tendit et croisa le regard de son maître, ses mains quittant lentement la position de la mudra. Son ombre, obéissante, revint vers elle, reprenant des proportions normales.

— Je… Prête ?

— Oui, soupira Ensui. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te garder loin du village pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Abasourdie, elle secoua la tête, le mouvement raide et un peu tremblant. Comme s'il sentait sa soudaine détresse, Ensui s'agenouilla pour se trouver à sa hauteur et lui redressa le menton du bout des doigts, le geste délicat et empli de tendresse.

— Je ne vais pas m'en aller, d'accord ? J'ai quitté les forces actives le jour où je suis rentré de ma mission, juste avant de t'emmener. Le Troisième sait que je ne le respecte pas assez pour être digne de confiance sur le front.

C'était la première fois qu'Ensui admettait devant Hitomi à quel point sa situation au village était complexe, mais elle avait eu amplement le temps de le soupçonner. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la main de son mentor, tellement plus longue et large, entre les deux siennes, et de serrer de toutes ses forces. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû être, une vision troublante pour le maître habituée à une âme mature dans ce corps encore si frêle.

— Je vais travailler pour ton oncle, pour Shikaku, l'aider à gérer le clan jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru soit en âge de le faire, pour qu'il puisse se consacrer à ses devoirs de Jônin en Chef. J'aurai tout le temps du monde à te consacrer, kohai, je te le promets.

Le réconfort fut maigre pour Hitomi. Elle réalisait, parfois, comme à cet instant, à quels dangers elle allait s'exposer dans le futur, et elle avait _besoin_ d'Ensui à ses côtés pour relever ces défis. Ses épaules tremblèrent un instant, ses genoux faiblirent, et puis…

Et puis elle sentit la caresse d'un autre chakra sur sa peau, une force qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ensui. Ces derniers mois, il lui avait fait de nombreuses transfusions de chakra pour tenter de limiter les effets du manque. Son action avait toujours été limitée par le besoin, pour ses réserves, d'être quasiment vides pour que le traumatisme les dilate un peu plus chaque jour. Le contact doux de son chakra contre le sien la réconforta, physiquement et mentalement.

— Je serai toujours là pour te regarder avancer, Hitomi. Je serai toujours là.

Sur ses mots, il l'attira dans une étreinte chaude, réconfortante, et elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par ses bras.

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivée cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à continuer comme ça, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	15. Retour au village

_Enfin, nous rentrons au village ! L'écriture a bien avancé depuis que j'ai terminé ce chapitre (c'est simple, j'en ai trente de plus dans les tiroirs, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'avance) mais j'avais tout de même hâte de vous présenter la fin de cet arc et la reprise du cours du canon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous avez hâte de découvrir ce que je vous ai prévu pour la suite de l'histoire. En attendant, place au chapitre !_

Désormais, Hitomi avait assez de contrôle sur son chakra, et des réserves assez larges, pour pouvoir voyager à une vitesse convenable. Il fallut quelques jours pour qu'elle maîtrise la course dans les arbres, à la mode de Konoha, mais bientôt, elle fut aux trousses d'Ensui, qui profitait de ces derniers jours avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était aussi affûtée que possible. Sans oser se l'avouer, il prenait de légers détours sur leur chemin, s'écartant de la route la plus directe vers le village pour s'arrêter chaque nuit dans une auberge, afin que leur temps rien qu'à deux s'allonge, juste un peu.

Hitomi le savait, et elle ne lui en tint pas vigueur. Le même sentiment, le même besoin la taraudait, et la manière qu'avait Ensui de gérer cela pour eux deux lui convenait. C'était plus simple comme ça, après tout. Pendant qu'ils étaient sur les routes, il revoyait avec elle ses connaissances et lui parlait du programme qu'elle suivrait avec lui en parallèle de ses études à l'Académie. Puisqu'ils auraient à nouveau accès aux ressources de leur village, ce programme inclurait de la chimie plus avancée, ce qui rendait Hitomi terriblement impatiente. Elle s'était prise d'une douce passion pour tout ce qui explosait, brûlait, rongeait et fumait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, les immenses portes de Konoha se dressant devant eux. La main sur l'épaule de son élève, Ensui la fit s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne franchisse l'entrée du village.

— Comment sont tes méridiens ?

Les rubans de lumière ne s'étaient pas échappés une seule fois de leur cage depuis des semaines, il le savait. C'était une ultime façon de retarder l'inévitable. Docile, la petite fille ferma les yeux un instant, se retrouvant instantanément face au piédestal et à la cage de cristal qui se dressaient au centre de son esprit. Sur la face du pilier qu'elle distinguait, le chat et le cerf se soutenaient mutuellement du regard, et un long serpent de lumière bleue coulait à ses pieds jusqu'à se perdre dans l'obscurité. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les barreaux de la cage, effleura un éclat de lumière et inspira profondément en ressentant toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait sur les ninjas les plus proches.

— Tout est en ordre, shishou.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et d'une légère poussée, il l'autorisa à franchir les portes du village. Tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, curieuse, il signa le registre auprès du shinobi de garde. Lorsqu'elle était partie, plus d'un an et demi auparavant, Hitomi souffrait trop, les nerfs et les méridiens à vif et saturés, pour véritablement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas le cas cette fois et elle but du regard, avide, les informations qui affluaient vers elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle marchait vers le territoire des Nara, aux côtés de son maître. Seule leur position l'un envers l'autre, la plus jeune légèrement en retrait et déférente, trahissait le lien qui les unissait. L'ajustement était si subtil que seuls des ninjas de haut rang, ou ceux qui avaient un maître eux aussi, pouvaient comprendre du premier coup d'œil ce que signifiaient les discrets regards qu'ils échangeaient et la chanson murmurée dans le rythme de leurs démarches. Quelques Jônin s'arrêtèrent pour saluer Ensui d'un signe de tête, mais il n'était manifestement pas assez populaire pour mériter qu'ils échangent quelques mots avec lui. En voyant cela, Hitomi serra les dents. Manifestement, son maître n'était un héros qu'au sein de son clan.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, en périphérie du territoire du clan. Une petite poussée sur la cage en elle révéla à Hitomi que sa mère était à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et défit ses chaussures. Ses chaussons étaient encore là, mais ils lui paraissaient si minuscules… Elle choisit plutôt d'aller pieds nus, dévorant du regard cet environnement qui, au fond d'elle, lui avait profondément manqué.

Sa mère était dans la cuisine, occupée à faire la vaisselle. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant librement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, une assiette entre les mains. Soudain, ce fut trop pour Hitomi, la boule dans sa gorge grossit et éclata en larmes douces au coin de ses yeux.

— Maman !

Elle s'élança vers sa mère dans un bruit de vaisselle brisée, atterrissant dans ses bras en deux pas à peine. Son parfum discret la submergea et elle ferma les yeux, l'inhalant profondément. Elle avait marché sur un éclat tranchant, mais s'en fichait complètement : elle savait qu'Ensui réparerait les dégâts sans le moindre effort. Toute sa force nouvelle était consacrée à serrer sa mère contre elle, à s'imprégner d'elle pour combler le manque qui soudain l'avait frappée de plein fouet.

Plus tard, l'homme, la femme et l'enfant furent assis dans le salon. Ensui avait réquisitionné le canapé pour soigner le pied blessé d'Hitomi, après qu'elle ait séché ses larmes – il avait choisi d'ignorer que Kurenai pleurait aussi, se souvenant d'elle comme d'une femme plutôt pudique concernant ses propres émotions. Tenant entre ses mains le pied de son apprentie, le chakra médical verdâtre coulant à flot entre ses doigts, il écoutait leur discussion d'une oreille.

— … Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'on trouvait de l'eau dans les cactus. Tu peux imaginer, Maman ? Si je dois aller dans le désert, je n'aurai jamais soif !

Les deux adultes rirent de concert, attendris. Ils étaient des ninjas entraînés, habitués à accomplir des missions partout dans le monde pour le bien de leur village, mais la candeur qu'Hitomi leur offrait était une douce bénédiction à leurs yeux, remettant tout leur savoir en perspective, leur rappelant à quel point ce qu'ils savaient pouvait être précieux et extraordinaire.

Le reste de la journée fut un délice. Bien vite, Ensui les laissa à leur intimité, et la mère et la fille se consacrèrent à réinstaller la dernière dans son environnement quotidien. Toute sa garde-robe était trop petite pour elle, et les quelques vêtements de voyage à sa taille qu'elle possédait n'étaient pas une option durable. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour les plier et les ranger dans des cartons. Kurenai irait les donner à l'orphelinat du village di'ici quelques jours.

Pour l'instant, il était temps pour Hitomi de découvrir ce qu'était une vie normale à Konoha. Pour la première fois, elle eut le droit d'accompagner sa mère en ville, hors du territoire du clan, pour acheter ses vêtements. Avant, elle avait eu tous ces problèmes avec ses méridiens, et sortir des terres des Nara avait été un supplice, avec tous ces chakras extérieurs qui agressaient son système. Désormais, elle n'avait plus besoin de s'en soucier. Elle pouvait découvrir les rues dont Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji lui avaient si souvent parlé, déambuler d'un pas tranquille parmi les ninjas et passants, sans la moindre douleur.

Avec la bénédiction de sa mère, la petite fille choisit ses propres vêtements. Ses goûts tiraient vers différentes nuances de gris, et de discrètes touches de rouge. Elle sélectionna deux kimonos et un yukata mais, à part ça, elle se concentra sur des vêtements pratiques pour l'Académie. Après tout, la rentrée n'était que dans deux mois… Elle avait terriblement hâte.

Au soir, elles dînèrent chez Shikaku et Yoshino. Shikamaru eut une surprenante décharge d'énergie en voyant sa cousine sur le pas de la porte de sa maison et la serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il lui fit sans doute mal – elle s'en moquait totalement. Il avait bien grandi, lui aussi, la dépassant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il semblait tenir de son père de ce côté, grand et mince tout comme lui, mais sur ses traits, il y avait une douceur qui appartenait à Yoshino.

Pendant le repas, elle se plia avec plaisir, encore une fois, à l'exercice qu'était le conte de ses aventures. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails concernant Gaara, mais pour le reste, elle se fit un devoir de détailler toutes ces choses que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'émerveillement quand elle décrit le couple de fennecs qu'Ensui et elle avaient rencontrés lors de leur deuxième traversée du désert, et il voulait tout savoir des membres de la caravane et des ninjas de Suna.

Il lui avait tellement, tellement manqué.

La soirée se prolongea tard dans la nuit, les deux enfants se lançant dans un tournoi de shôgi pour confronter leurs styles de jeu respectifs, qui avaient bien évolué en un an et demi. Shikamaru avait énormément progressé, son jeu ressemblant désormais nettement à celui de son père, mais Hitomi n'était pas en reste, ayant affronté Ensui pratiquement une fois par jour – et plus quand ils se trouvaient à Suna.

Avant de s'endormir, elle ouvrit son carnet pour écrire à Gaara.

_Cher Gaara,_

_Je suis ravie que tu commences l'Académie en même temps que moi. Nous pourrons comparer nos professeurs et nos camarades, si tu veux. Aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée à Konoha. C'est étrange, après être restée sur les routes aussi longtemps. Ma mère a dû m'emmener me racheter une garde-robe complète – apparemment, j'aurais grandi !_

_Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de te faire accepter par ton frère et ta sœur. Je pense qu'ils connaissent mieux les ragots des villageois à ton propos qu'ils ne te connaissent toi, en tant que personne. Montre-leur le garçon merveilleux et doux que tu étais avec moi. Tu vas les conquérir, surtout Temari, si ce que tu me dis sur elle est vrai. Ils seront tes meilleurs alliés, un jour, et tu as besoin d'alliés, tu le sais. Bien entendu, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, mais je suis trop loin pour pouvoir t'aider s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave et d'urgent. Je serais plus tranquille en te sachant bien entouré à Suna._

_Ce midi, ma mère m'a emmenée manger des gyôza en ville – en-dehors du territoire de mon clan. C'était la première fois que j'avais le droit de m'aventurer dans le reste de la ville sans raison urgente. Demain, mon cousin Shikamaru me fera découvrir le reste du village. Les gyôza, Gaara… Il faudra que je t'en fasse manger, si tu viens à Konoha un jour. C'est absolument délicieux._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, Gaara. Prends bien soin de toi, et à demain._

_Tendrement,_

_Hitomi Yûhi._

Après avoir terminé sa petite lettre, l'enfant imprégna la page sur laquelle elle l'avait écrite pour l'envoyer sur le carnet jumeau. Elle était épuisée, mais c'était une saine fatigue, portée par des émotions qui adoucissaient son âme. Dans la chambre d'amis, juste à côté de celle de Shikamaru, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil, incroyablement apaisée.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru tint les engagements qu'il avait pris la veille. Konoha était sublime, comme un joyau sous la lumière rieuse du soleil, et Hitomi se régala de découvrir enfin les petits secrets de son village, les endroits où les autres enfants se regroupaient pour jouer au ninja, et ceux où les parents les attendaient en discutant de politique et de leurs missions passées. Les enfants, ici, avaient droit à une liberté immense. Dans le premier monde qu'avait connu Hitomi, il était inimaginable de laisser des petits de cinq ou six ans déambuler dans les rues sans surveillance. Mais les voitures n'existaient pas ici – même les chevaux étaient rares, une marque de très haute noblesse – et la sécurité était maintenue en permanence par l'action conjointe de la police et des Forces Générales, des Genin qui n'avaient pas réussi le test de leur Jônin-sensei en sortant de l'Académie et avaient très peu de chances d'être promus un jour.

Quand elle fut seule avec son cousin, Hitomi lui offrit l'un des carnets communicants qu'elle avait préparés en partant de Suna. Il fut abasourdi par les possibilités qu'offrait ce nouveau moyen de communication, tentant de convaincre son aînée de vendre le concept au département Recherche et Développement de Konoha. Elle y avait pensé, sérieusement pensé, mais les carnets n'étaient pas très pratiques pour des ninjas en mission. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques semaines à une autre forme de communication qui utiliserait le principe des sceaux, sans avoir exactement trouvé l'idée parfaite pour ce genre de situation.

Ensuite, elle lui montra d'autres choses qu'elle avait apprises. Il regarda son tantô avec respect mais refusa de le prendre en main. Si Hitomi se tournerait définitivement vers une position de première ligne dans les combats, ce n'était pas le cas de Shikamaru. Caché derrière les lignes alliées, il serait bien plus efficace. La plupart des enfants ne pensaient pas à cela à son âge, mais il était un Nara, éduqué à la stratégie quasiment dès le berceau. À ce titre, il fut extrêmement intéressé par les toutes nouvelles compétences de contrôle de terrain développées par sa cousine. Les bombes flash qu'elle avait appris à fabriquer très récemment lui seraient particulièrement utiles pour allonger son ombre juste un instant. C'était suffisant. Une fois la connexion établie, elle n'était rompue que par le manque de chakra ou une barrière physique, comme un mur Doton jaillissant de terre.

Les deux enfants, tout en rattrapant le temps perdu, discutèrent plus d'une fois de leur stratégie concernant l'Académie. La plupart des futurs aspirants partageaient un seul et même but : faire de leur mieux. Mais les Nara n'élevaient pas des enfants comme les autres, c'était connu. Shikamaru, par exemple, avait décidé de faire partie tout du long du milieu de peloton. Cela demandait une intelligence, une patience et une capacité de calcul qui dépassaient ceux de certains Chûnin, d'autant plus qu'il prétendrait que c'était involontaire. Si les choses se passaient comme dans le canon, il y parviendrait et ses professeurs ne soupçonneraient jamais rien.

Pour Hitomi, le problème était différent. Elle était descendante d'un clan et, à ce titre, elle ferait sans le moindre doute partie d'une des trois équipes sélectionnées pour conserver leur Jônin-sensei après le fameux test dont personne ne parlait avant que les élèves ne soient mis devant le fait accompli. En procédant par élimination, la probabilité était très forte qu'elle prenne la place de Sakura et, dans ce cas, elle se considérait en devoir de préparer une voie de secours pour la fille de civils. En plus de cela, elle ne se sentait pas satisfaite par l'idée de simplement viser la première place au classement des kunoichi. Ce serait facile en ce qui concernait les tests écrits, mais la position de Première Kunoichi, contrairement à celle de Premier Aspirant toujours réservée aux garçons, ne venait avec aucune gloire. Elle devait marquer ses professeurs et, pour cela, le seul moyen était de passer par les tests pratiques. Elle devait être là où on ne la trouvait pas, se dépasser chaque jour sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Heureusement, c'était le genre de performance qu'Ensui avait attendu d'elle ces dix-huit derniers mois.

Elle partagea certains points de cette réflexion avec Shikamaru. Il serait, après tout, son plus proche allié à l'Académie. Contrairement à elle, il avait eu le droit, depuis ses quatre ans, de rencontrer les autres enfants, en-dehors du territoire du clan. Il les connaissait déjà. Elle, à part Chôji et Ino, elle ne connaissait que son propre clan. Mais grâce à l'aide de son cousin et certains de ses plans, cela allait changer, pour le mieux, elle l'espérait.

Un autre problème se présentait alors : elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la socialisation directe. Dans sa première vie, particulièrement, elle avait été isolée et taciturne, prompte à envoyer promener ceux qui l'abordaient, poussée à la solitude par une méfiance exacerbée et des expériences désagréables lors de son enfance. Le fait qu'elle n'ait rien connu de tel depuis sa renaissance ne la rendait pas soudainement douée pour se faire des amis. Elle ne savait pas si, en-dehors des Nara si habitués aux âmes particulières, d'Ino terriblement sociable et de Chôji qui aimait le monde entier sans hésitation ni réserve, elle serait capable d'être amie avec qui que ce soit.

Mais elle avait encore deux mois pour se préparer à cette éventualité. Quand le temps viendrait, elle serait aussi prête que possible, et ferait de son mieux pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il fallait que cela suffise ; l'échec n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.


	16. L'Académie

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre ! Petite annonce avant de s'y mettre : pendant les grandes vacances, du premier juillet au premier septembre, nous aurons deux chapitres par semaine. La raison derrière ce choix est l'avance colossale que j'ai sur cette histoire (je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 56), et le fait que je veuille le rattraper. J'espère que vous avez aussi hâte que moi. Sur ce, place au chapitre !_

Enfin, la rentrée scolaire arriva. Hitomi était impatiente et anxieuse. Elle avait passé les deux derniers mois à retrouver un rythme de vie sédentaire, mais aussi à travailler sur sa chimie. Avec l'aide d'Ensui, qui tenait sa promesse d'être présent pour elle, elle avait conçu plusieurs types de bombes flash dont le champ d'action et la capacité d'aveuglement variaient, ainsi que des fumigènes de six couleurs différentes. Il l'avait également poussée à pratiquer sa précision avec les armes de jet, arguant que si elle voulait lancer tout un tas de vilaines choses à la tête de l'ennemi, elle avait intérêt à savoir viser.

L'année qu'elle avait de plus par rapport à ses camarades de classe se dévoilerait vite comme un avantage ou un inconvénient : soit les enfants penseraient qu'elle avait un tas d'expérience en plus dans la vie – à cet âge, se souvenait-elle, un an c'était comme une vie entière – soit ils décideraient qu'elle avait commencé l'Académie plus tard parce qu'elle était moins capable que les autres aspirants de son âge. Tout se jouerait sur les premiers jours, sur les premières impressions qu'elle leur donnerait. Son teint encore légèrement hâlé par le soleil de Suna donnerait sans doute à son apparence un petit quelque chose d'aventureux, mais ça ne suffirait pas à impressionner ces enfants.

L'anxiété qui rongeait la petite fille baissa d'un cran quand elle vit sa mère, qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Frottant ses yeux encore alourdis de sommeil, Hitomi alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kurenai, qui la souleva de terre et la fit tourbillonner dans une étreinte pleine de fierté. Oh, oui, l'enfant savait à quel point la kunoichi était fière de la voir enfin faire ses premiers pas sur la voie du ninja – même si à ses yeux, ces premiers pas avaient été effectués aux côtés d'Ensui. C'était l'esprit même de la Volonté du Feu que de se transmettre éternellement à la jeune génération.

— Va saluer le soleil, le petit-déjeuner t'attendra quand tu reviendras. Oncle Shikaku arrive dans une heure. Nous irons à l'Académie avec lui et Shikamaru. Tu as envie de partager ce jour spécial avec lui, pas vrai ?

Hitomi hocha la tête, un sentiment doux et chaleureux l'envahissant sous les attentions et la clairvoyance de sa mère. Il lui était parfois difficile de se voir comme une enfant, comme quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de parents, alors que les siens n'avaient jamais été très présents durant sa première vie, mais dans certains moments, comme celui-ci, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à se rappeler à quel point Kurenai était précieuse à ses yeux, et à quelles extrémités elle se vouerait sans hésiter pour la protéger.

Une heure plus tard, Hitomi avançait dans les rues de Konoha d'un pas décidé en bavardant avec Shikaku, l'héritier des Nara à son bras. Elle n'avait pas trop laissé le choix à son cousin, qui faisait de son mieux pour jouer le supplicié. L'école, c'était beaucoup d'ennuis « pour rien », aimait-il prétendre. La vérité, c'était que, tout comme elle, il avait envie de devenir un ninja et de protéger les siens. Sa fainéantise était à moitié due à l'envie de se fondre dans son clan, et à moitié due à son intellect, qui avait tendance à l'épuiser rapidement. Quand il fermait les yeux plus d'un instant, s'il n'était pas en situation de stress, il s'endormait, quelle que soit sa position.

Ces dernières semaines, à sa plus grande surprise, la petite fille avait senti s'épanouir en elle un désir sincère de s'intégrer parmi les ninjas de sa génération. Shikamaru serait toujours à ses côtés, mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait ne pas être forcée d'impliquer son pauvre cousin dans tous ses plans tordus, elle voulait un esprit de franche camaraderie, être rassurée par la présence des autres à ses côtés, faire partie de ce groupe qu'elle avait découvert au travers des cases du manga. Elle était fatiguée de sa solitude.

Dans la cour de l'Académie avait été dressée une estrade. Les gens s'étaient déjà rassemblés en nombre ; il y avait au moins une centaine d'élèves en devenir, un nombre bien plus large qu'Hitomi ne l'avait imaginé. Pourtant, elle savait que, dans six ans, seuls vingt-sept – vingt-huit avec elle ? – d'entre eux seraient diplômés. Et dans ce groupe déjà réduit, seuls neuf auraient la chance de monter en grade dans les forces militaires classiques.

Kurenai, au milieu de la foule, se pencha et souleva sa fille, la perchant sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse voir. Elle était un peu grande pour ce genre de geste, mais sa mère semblait ne pas avoir la moindre difficulté, et l'enfant appréciait le geste. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir le Hokage sur l'estrade, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l'air frêle, surtout dans cet immense habit blanc et rouge, et vieux, et fatigué. Pourtant, quand il commença son discours, tout son visage s'illumina de fierté et d'énergie. Hitomi comprenait soudain pourquoi on l'appelait « Le Professeur », comme un titre honorifique.

Dans un silence respectueux, les jeunes recrues écoutèrent le chef du village leur parler de la Flamme de la Volonté, de ce jour brillant d'espoir qui la voyait se transmettre à une nouvelle génération. Hitomi, le regard rivé sur l'estrade, enregistrait les visages des professeurs qui se tenaient en ligne derrière le Hokage, le dos incroyablement droit et le menton dressé. Elle reconnut immédiatement Iruka, qui avait l'air si jeune, et Mizuki, contre qui elle ne pouvait rien faire. En le voyant avec son sourire chargé d'ironie, elle dut contenir une pulsion de violence. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui pour l'instant, et même si c'était le cas, plus tard… Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de priver Naruto du Multiclonage.

Le discours fut bref, mais Hitomi eut le temps d'en saisir les subtilités. Quand le Hokage parlait, elle voyait en lui le chef de guerre, le prodige de force et de maîtrise capable d'invoquer la Mort elle-même et de la plier à sa volonté, capable de faire ce choix quoi qu'il en coûte. À côté de lui, elle pouvait sentir sous ses pas le chemin infini qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Bien sûr, son discours n'était pas dénué de propagande, au contraire. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, après tout, dans l'école chargée de former les forces armées du Pays du Feu. Ce n'était pas parce que Konoha avait une réputation timorée qu'on ne veillait pas à endoctriner les enfants qui donneraient leur vie pour la défendre.

Une fois le discours du Hokage terminé – en changeait-il chaque année ? – un autre professeur s'avança, une liste à la main, et commença à appeler les enfants pour les répartir en trois classes. Hitomi fut surprise du manque d'équité dans la répartition des classes : les enfants des clans, dont elle, furent tous appelés dans la première. Des civils amenaient le groupe à une trentaine de futurs élèves, mais cette répartition ne pouvait être un hasard.

La classe dans laquelle les emmena le professeur Iruka était grande, avec d'immenses baies vitrées en guise de fenêtres. C'était très courant à Konoha, où les ninjas voyageaient souvent à cette hauteur. Dans quelques années, si on croyait Kurenai sur parole, les élèves seraient eux aussi capables d'emprunter ces passages en cas d'urgence – autrement, ils étaient tenus d'utiliser la porte, comme tout le monde.

Hitomi repéra aussitôt deux enfants qu'elle identifia comme Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyûga, assis au dernier rang de la classe. C'était un signe de sagesse, et non de fainéantise : quel ninja digne de ce nom aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un dans son angle mort ? Ce genre de choses, les enfants des clans en avaient conscience. D'une main, la petite fille attrapa son cousin, qui lui-même entraîna Chôji dans son sillage, et elle alla s'asseoir près d'Hinata. Ensemble, ils occupaient pratiquement toutes les places du fond et avaient une vue parfaite sur le reste de la classe, construite sur le modèle d'un auditorium, le rang arrière surélevé par rapport au rang juste devant lui.

La journée commença sur un rythme paisible… Trop paisible. Les explications d'Iruka-sensei étaient très classiques en somme : les horaires, le matériel, les lectures obligatoires, les règles de la classe… Hitomi finit par s'ennuyer, et elle ne supportait pas l'ennui. Discrètement, elle sortit de son sac son carnet à messages. Il avait refroidi pendant le discours du Hokage, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert.

_Chère Hitomi,_

_Est-ce que tes cours ont déjà commencé ? Ici, c'est le cas et je m'ennuie. Je suis seul au fond de la classe et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bien, mais Ensui nous répétait toujours de surveiller nos arrières, pas vrai ? Il n'y a personne dans ma classe à qui je fasse assez confiance pour ça. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement, comme si j'allais soudainement me mettre en colère et leur faire du mal._

_Le pire, c'est qu'à une époque, ça aurait été possible. Avant que je te rencontre, j'étais tellement en colère contre eux, tout le temps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me laissaient tout seul, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu les blesser, mais parfois, mon sable, par accident… Tu sais ce que c'est._

_J'ai essayé de parler à Temari, ce matin, quand elle m'a emmené à l'Académie. Elle était seule, alors… Je sais pas. C'était plus facile pour moi, je pense. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, je l'ai remerciée de m'avoir accompagné. Elle avait l'air tellement surprise ! Mais pas en colère. J'imagine que tu as raison, à son propos._

_Mon professeur est un peu bizarre, mais je crois que je vais bien l'aimer. Bon, on s'ennuie pour l'instant, mais il n'a pas l'air très strict. Le type devant moi dort, et il n'a rien fait pour le réveiller._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles,_

_Gaara._

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle entama une réponse, décrivant Iruka-sensei qui était justement en train de crier sur Kiba et Naruto. Elle lui expliqua le principe du genjutsu de la tête surdimensionnée, que le professeur semblait utiliser comme moyen d'intimidation. À ses yeux, ça lui donnait plutôt l'apparence d'un personnage de cartoon, mais elle sentit un frisson bien distinct agiter les rangs devant elle.

Shikamaru ne suivait pas mieux le cours qu'elle. Il dormait sur le carnet que sa cousine lui avait offert, les traits détendus. Il était adorable comme ça. Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche et croisa un instant celui d'Hinata qui rougit en réaction. Elle essaya un doux sourire pour l'amadouer, mais elle savait bien, au fond, que l'héritière des Hyûga était trop timide pour se détendre au premier signe de gentillesse.

À dix heures, les enfants avaient droit à un quart d'heure de liberté avant de retourner en classe. Hitomi rassembla son courage et inspira profondément, carrant les épaules comme pour se grandir. Ce n'était pas censé être si difficile.

— Salut ! Tu es une Hyûga, c'est ça ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Hitomi Yûhi !

Elle devait sans doute sonner un peu bizarre mais tentait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était ce qu'on attendait des Nara. Leur réputation était forgée depuis des décennies, après tout, et Hitomi avait pris soin de choisir une tunique à l'emblème du clan pour son premier jour à l'école, comme Shikamaru.

— Hi-Hinata.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Et toi, tu es un Aburame, pas vrai ? C'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

— Je m'appelle Shino. Mon père travaille souvent avec votre clan. On trouve des colonies d'insectes très intéressantes dans vos forêts.

Ce constat n'étonna pas la petite fille : les Nara, les Akimichi et les Yamanaka travaillaient de concert, dans le village et hors de ses murs, pour recréer des écosystèmes propices à la pousse des plantes dont ils avaient besoin pour produire les médicaments du village. C'était un travail colossal, dans lequel beaucoup de civils des trois clans se spécialisaient, mais immensément précieux pour les ninjas, et prompt à créer le genre d'environnements que des espèces rares d'insectes affectionnaient.

Finalement, pour toute sa panique, toutes ses craintes, toutes ses angoisses, ce fut aussi simple que cela. Les deux enfants lui emboîtèrent le pas quand elle sortit de la classe et ils se présentaient tous trois plus en détail en marchant jusqu'à la cour intérieure de l'Académie, Shikamaru et Chôji un peu en retrait. Ino, quant à elle, était dès le début de la journée allée se noyer dans la foule de nouveaux élèves. Hitomi la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle deviendrait très vite la reine de ce petit monde.

Après cette brève pause, que les enfants exploitèrent pour visiter la cour et trouver quelques recoins tranquille, Iruka décida qu'il était temps pour ses élèves de se présenter à la classe. Il commença à les appeler par ordre alphabétique, en commençant par Shino Aburame, tandis qu'Hitomi, une bouffée d'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac, attendait son tour. Elle passerait parmi les derniers, avec son nom de famille. Lorsqu'elle se fut reprise, elle accorda toute son attention aux enfants qui se levaient les uns après les autres pour parler, enregistrant les informations qu'ils donnaient sur eux-mêmes. Leur nom, leur âge, leurs loisirs ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient. Bientôt, ce fut le tour d'un petit blond qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

— … Et un jour, je serai Hokage, vous pouvez le croire !

L'ambiance dans la classe se détendit lentement, si ce n'était pour un point de tension à l'avant de la classe, où se tenait Iruka-sensei. Plusieurs des garçons, avec qui Naruto avait joué pendant la récréation, lui adressèrent des sourires de franche camaraderie. Le cœur d'Hitomi se brisa, de savoir que cela ne durerait pas. Quand les enfants rentreraient chez eux et que leurs parents leur serviraient un sermon à propos du démon-renard – le secret le mieux gardé de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? – ils ne joueraient plus jamais avec lui.

— Yûhi Hitomi !

Docile, la petite fille se leva, faisant de son mieux pour se tenir droite et fière, les deux pieds solidement campés au sol, la ligne des épaules détendues, comme Ensui lui avait appris à le faire pour se grandir et avoir l'air dénuée de crainte.

— Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. J'ai sept ans et mes loisirs sont la lecture et l'entraînement. J'aime le shôgi, ma famille et mon clan, mais je n'aime pas la pâte de haricot rouge et rester bloquée sur un problème. Mon rêve est de devenir une Maîtresse des Sceaux reconnue dans le monde entier. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

La plupart de ces enfants ne connaissaient pas le concept même du fûinjutsu, mais Iruka, lui, connaissait au moins les bases, comme tous les ninjas diplômés. Il posa sur la petite fille un regard surpris et scrutateur, qu'elle soutint avant de se rasseoir. Shikamaru lui tapota discrètement la cuisse en signe de réconfort : il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas s'exprimer devant une foule, et une trentaine de personnes constituaient incontestablement une foule selon leurs standards.

La pause de midi arriva vite. Hitomi réveilla Shikamaru d'un petit coup de coude, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, puis se tourna vers Hinata et Shino, qui sortaient leurs bentôs de leurs sacs à dos.

— Hum, c'était chouette ce matin. Ca vous dirait qu'on mange ensemble ?

Tandis que les deux enfants acceptaient sa proposition, elle se demanda vraiment comment faisaient les autres pour socialiser naturellement. N'étaient-ils pas anxieux ? Un regard à Hinata, qui rougissait à nouveau, lui donna la réponse. Si, ils étaient anxieux aussi. Bon, c'était déjà ça de pris. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru pour lui proposer la même chose, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, il croisa son regard en se frottant la nuque, l'air gêné.

— Hum… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si j'allais avec Chôji voir Ino ? Nos parents veulent qu'on profite de l'Académie pour se rapprocher… C'est pénible, mais autant commencer tout de suite sinon ma mère va commencer à s'énerver et…

Elle le coupa d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Elle ne serait pas seule, après tout. Et même si ça avait été le cas… Elle pouvait supporter un peu de solitude de temps en temps.

— Écris-moi quelque chose dans ton carnet si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle ne se séparait jamais du sien et n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Puisqu'elle avait désormais deux correspondants, elle avait dédié quelques pages à chacun, limitant l'effet avec un sceau supplémentaire. Après avoir attrapé son propre bentô, elle suivit ses deux nouveaux amis vers la cour extérieure, cette fois. Plus large, elle était aussi plus fournie en recoins et perchoirs en tous genres, mais les élèves ne pouvaient y aller que pendant le temps de midi.

Les trois enfants eurent vite fait de trouver un arbre isolé qui leur prodiguerait de l'ombre. Hitomi s'assit sur une racine qui dépassait de terre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, et ouvrit son bentô tout en regardant ses deux camarades s'installer eux aussi. Les Nara avaient récupéré la tradition des Akimichi de faire toujours plus à manger qu'ils n'en avaient besoin, et Kurenai avait mis un point d'honneur à concevoir un bentô que sa fille pourrait partager avec ses amis. Finalement, ils décidèrent de mettre les trois boîtes à repas en commun et de piocher dans ce qui leur faisait envie, tout en discutant d'un ton léger.

Shino, plus prolixe maintenant que le reste de leur classe n'était plus là pour écouter, leur parla de son clan, de leurs traditions et du rôle que les civils y tenaient. Ces choses, après tout, étaient différentes pour chaque clan, et le sujet fascinait Hitomi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la conversation dériva vers les raisons qui avaient poussé la petite fille à commencer l'Académie un an plus tard.

— J'ai une maladie qui affecte mon chakra et aurait pu m'empêcher d'être un ninja. Heureusement, un membre de mon clan, qui a la même maladie, est revenu d'une longue mission à l'étranger juste à temps pour me prendre en charge. Il m'a appris à la contrôler… En fait, il m'a appris tout un tas de choses, pour que je ne me sente pas triste de commencer l'Académie plus tard.

— Q… Quel genre de chose ?

Hinata n'avait pas souvent pris la parole, et surtout pas pour parler d'elle-même. Connaissant un peu les Hyûga, Hitomi supposait qu'on l'avait effrayée en lui ordonnant de ne rien révéler sur le clan à l'école. Comme elle était déjà introvertie de base, cela aurait largement suffi à la faire taire. Avec un doux sourire pour tenter d'adoucir l'anxiété qu'elle percevait chez sa camarade, elle répondit à sa question.

— Les bases du taijutsu et du kenjutsu, énormément d'exercices de contrôle de chakra, du fûinjutsu… Ce genre de choses.

Elle n'entrait volontairement pas dans les détails. Ensui lui avait enseigné les bienfaits du secret, surtout concernant ses propres capacités. Seuls ses alliés les plus solides devaient avoir le droit de les connaître, pour pouvoir travailler en équipe avec elle, mais en-dehors de cela, il valait mieux en dire juste assez pour impressionner, et trop peu pour donner aux autres des armes contre elle. Même si elle doutait qu'Hinata ou Shino puissent ou veuillent lui porter préjudice, cela ne faisait pas de mal de prendre de bonnes habitudes.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Hitomi eut le temps de leur parler de Suna et de son ami Gaara – personne ne connaissait ce nom ici, et elle prit bien soin de laisser dans l'ombre ce qui concernait son démon. Elle leur parla également d'Ensui, immensément fière de constater qu'ils connaissaient sa réputation, même s'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de sa révolte contre le Hokage. Bien entendu, les gens ne parlaient pas de cela, ils préféraient ne pas étaler aux yeux du public les échecs de leur chef de guerre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous en classe, des feuilles retournées les attendaient, placées avec soin sur chaque banc. Un test, déjà ? Hitomi échangea avec Shikamaru un regard désabusé. Quand elle avait brûlé d'envie de commencer l'Académie, elle avait pris soin de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, mais c'était d'un ennui… Avec un petit soupir, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place dans le fond de la classe et écouta les consignes.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes, contre les deux heures prévues, pour terminer ce test. La plupart des questions étaient là pour évaluer les compétences en écriture et en lecture des élèves, ainsi que leur culture générale. Tous ces sujets avaient été couverts en long et en large par sa mère, puis par Ensui. Du coin de l'œil, la petite fille vit son cousin répondre correctement au nombre exact de questions qu'il lui fallait pour avoir la moyenne, puis répondre faux à tout le reste. D'un même geste, ils posèrent tous deux leurs stylos, croisèrent les bras sur leur banc et posèrent la tête dessus.

Alors que Shikamaru entamait une nouvelle sieste, Hitomi se plongea dans ses plans concernant ce pan de sa vie. Dès le lendemain, si tout se passait comme prévu, elle aborderait Naruto et lui montrerait son intention de devenir et rester son amie. Entraîner Shikamaru et Chôji sur son sillage serait facile. Pour Shino et Hinata, cependant, cela risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué : tous deux mettaient un point d'honneur à respecter les consignes de leurs parents. Cela dit, elle n'était pas sans ressource et arriverait peut-être à les persuader… Oui, elle devait réfléchir à cela.

Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, elle ouvrit les yeux et réveilla son cousin d'une petite pression sur l'épaule. Elle le regarda s'étirer soigneusement avant de rassembler ses affaires. Ils laissèrent leurs tests sur le bureau d'Iruka-sensei en partant et Hitomi dit au revoir à Shino et Hinata, avant de suivre son cousin vers la sortie.

Devant le portail de l'Académie, elle eut la surprise de voir que sa mère n'était pas seule : les parents de Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji les attendaient également. Ils étaient sans doute là pour l'une de ces fêtes de clan dont on avait parlé aux enfants, et auxquelles ils avaient pu assister une ou deux fois dans leur vie. Après tout, les premiers pas sur la voie du ninja de quatre enfants de l'Union des Trois, comme l'appelaient parfois les membres des autres clans, était une chose rare.

Comme Hitomi l'avait soupçonné, une fête se préparait. Elle dut se plier aux envies de Kurenai, qui décida que la journée était suffisamment importante pour mériter le port d'un kimono, et apprit à sa fille comment le porter. Ses longs cheveux noirs furent remontés en chignon, quelques mèches s'en échappant pour boucler doucement sur sa nuque et ses épaules. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle ne vit rien de la kunoichi qu'elle voulait devenir… Ce qui était un signe excellent. Aucun ninja n'était plus efficace que celui capable de passer inaperçu dans toutes les situations.

Le clan Akimichi détenait une ligne de restaurants qui s'étendait sur tout le continent, mais le plus ancien d'entre eux trônait dans l'artère principale de Konoha. On n'y avait de table qu'en réservant plusieurs semaines à l'avance, et même comme cela, il fallait savoir mettre la main à la bourse. Sans surprise, ce fut là que la fête prit place. Le restaurant tout entier avait été fermé pour l'occasion, pour accueillir tous les membres des trois clans qui souhaitaient venir rendre hommage à la nouvelle génération.

Ensui était de ceux-là. Hitomi avait beau le voir souvent, ce n'était plus la même chose que ce à quoi elle avait eu droit pendant un an et demi à ses côtés, et il lui manquait. Ravie de le voir dans son uniforme de Jônin – il ne portait la veste renforcée du village que pour les grandes occasions – elle s'élança pour l'étreindre, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Avec un petit rire grave, il referma les bras sur elle et la serra, fort.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent dédiés à la description de sa journée. Son maître, attentif, écouta tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur le test, les présentations, ses nouveaux amis, et Naruto. Il connaissait déjà l'opinion de son apprentie sur la manière dont le jinchûriki était traité par le village. Lui-même trouvait incroyablement stupide l'idée que l'ancienne génération s'était mise en tête : comment pouvaient-ils espérer que le jeune garçon ait envie de les protéger, de protéger son village, s'il ne recevait de leur part que froideur et indifférence ?

Ensuite, les invités et rois de la soirée passèrent à table. Pour la première fois, les enfants s'assirent à la table d'honneur aux côtés de leurs parents. Cela leur faisait tout drôle, ce qu'ils commentèrent discrètement entre eux avec des petits rires. La nourriture était délicieuse, bien entendu, et abondante, comme toujours avec les Akimichi. Le saké coulait à flots pour les adultes, tandis que les enfants se contentaient sagement de jus de fruits.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut le tour des cadeaux. L'ambiance informelle encadra également ce petit cérémonial : chaque enfant devait s'asseoir sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, et tous les quatre attendaient ensemble que les adultes viennent leur offrir leurs présents. Hitomi reçut du matériel de calligraphie de la part de sa mère, un nécessaire de chimie de la part d'Ensui pour pouvoir faire ses expériences sans avoir à s'infiltrer dans les laboratoires de Konoha, et de la part de Shikaku, plusieurs livres traitant de fûinjutsu, qui avaient l'air extrêmement rares. D'autres personnes lui offrirent des cadeaux, pour la plupart des vêtements et des armes, mais rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que ces trois présents, pas même les pinces pour chignon ornementées de rubis qu'on pouvait transformer d'une simple pression en arme mortelle.

Elle alla se coucher tard, ce soir-là, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et dormit profondément. C'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné : son sommeil avait toujours été léger, puisqu'il se déroulait dans sa Bibliothèque et qu'elle pouvait en sortir instantanément. C'était comme si une part de son esprit ne se reposait jamais vraiment.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception : elle passa une bonne partie de son temps à errer dans les rayonnages, ouvrant un livre ou l'autre pour le consulter. Pourtant, quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était en pleine forme et prête à affronter cette journée, qui se révèlerait peut-être encore plus compliquée que celle qu'elle avait vécue la veille. Après tout, elle avait un jinchûriki à approcher, et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.


	17. Le terrible démon-renard

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais souhaiter bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en examens. Je le suis aussi, c'est compliqué, mais croyez-moi, ce sera vite derrière vous et vous pourrez vous reposer. J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine vous plaira à toutes et tous !_

Hitomi dut attendre la pause de midi pour agir. Avant cela, elle ne vit tout simplement pas d'occasion d'approcher Naruto qui soit naturelle, mais elle l'observa avec soin, notant son air sombre quand il entra en classe et sa position, seul au premier rang, juste un tout petit peu prostré par-dessus son banc. Elle vécut toute cette matinée sous le coup de la colère, le dos raide et son chakra agité rendant sans doute les autres enfants nerveux – Iruka-sensei, lui, était simplement trop fort pour percevoir cette faible vague d'aura meurtrière, pourtant le plus fort niveau qu'elle soit capable de projeter sans le vouloir.

À midi, elle entraîna Shino et Hinata dans une partie de jeux du ninja. Les professeurs attendaient des élèves qu'ils pratiquent ce genre de divertissements sur leur temps libre, pour entretenir ce qu'ils apprenaient en classe – même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient encore rien appris. Le plan d'Hitomi, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et approcher Naruto tout en persuadant ses amis de faire de même, était simplissime.

— Il nous manque un joueur pour faire deux équipes de deux, pesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle fit mine de fouiller la cour des yeux et son regard s'éclaira quand elle repéra Naruto, assis seul à une balançoire.

— Ah, attendez-moi, je reviens !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se précipita vers le petit garçon, refusant de laisser son cœur se fendre de compassion devant son air triste et esseulé. Cela changerait bien vite, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

— Dis, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? Il nous manque un ninja pour faire des équipes de deux !

Elle s'attendait à devoir forcer un peu, devoir le persuader, mais dès qu'il entendit sa voix, tout son visage s'illumina d'un mélange d'espoir et d'incrédulité.

— Je serai le meilleur ninja que tu aies jamais vu ! Tu peux le croire !

Et comme ça, ce fut décidé. Avec un petit sourire un peu fourbe, Hitomi proposa de jouer les filles contre les garçons. Elle savait que Shino n'aimerait pas trop être dans le camp du bruyant Naruto, mais elle voulait que ses amis se rapprochent de lui eux aussi, et savait qu'Hinata n'arriverait à rien si elle devait coopérer avec un inconnu. Cette partie se finit en victoire pour les fille : les garçons s'étaient bien débrouillés, mais Hinata était une excellente stratège quand elle parvenait à passer outre sa timidité, et son contrôle du chakra, comme on pouvait l'attendre de l'héritière des Hyûga, était excellent. Hitomi, aux anges, veilla à féliciter abondamment son amie, qui rougit de ses compliments mais sourit, l'air rayonnante.

Shino, quant à lui, faisait la leçon à Naruto, qui écoutait avec une attention surprenante. Les deux garçons s'étaient plutôt bien entendus pendant le jeu et avaient marqué des points à plusieurs reprises. Naruto contrebalaçait joliment Shino : il était certes plus impulsif, un peu trop, mais il avait aussi plus de cran, ce dont l'héritier des Aburame avait l'air de manquer. Ils auraient pu gagner, si Hinata n'avait pas à plusieurs reprises marqué des points cruciaux.

L'après-midi fut consacré à leur première leçon de taijutsu. C'était Mizuki-sensei – Hitomi détestait associer ce titre honorifique à son nom, même en pensée – qui se chargeait de ces cours. Pour le premier jour, il voulait évaluer les performances des élèves. Il leur expliqua d'abord les règles de sécurité et leur fit la liste de l'équipement dont ils auraient besoin pour son cours – incluant un juste nombre de shuriken et kunai en bois – puis entama réellement son test.

D'abord, les élèves durent courir. Le premier tour de cour fut concentré sur la vitesse. Hitomi était plus rapide que n'importe quelle autre fille, mais un peu plus lente que Sasuke, qui arriva premier, et Kiba, juste derrière. Shikamaru, lui, était resté du début à la fin dans le milieu de peloton. Ensuite, il leur fit faire des séries de pompes, abdominaux et plusieurs autres exercices de musculation, testant toujours leur vitesse. Plusieurs fois, Hitomi coiffa Kiba au poteau, mais jamais elle ne parvint à dépasser Sasuke.

Ensuite, Mizuki testa leur endurance, les faisant courir aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Là, Hitomi, avec son expérience de voyage, fut meilleure que n'importe qui dans la classe. Même Sasuke dut abandonner alors qu'elle-même n'était même pas essoufflée, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Finalement, le professeur, n'observant chez elle aucun signe de fatigue, la fit arrêter. Docilement, elle revint vers ses camarades et attendit la suite.

Naruto s'en était vraiment bien sorti jusque-là. S'il n'était pas doué pour toute la dimension intellectuelle du programme de l'Académie, il était en excellente forme physique et s'était particulièrement bien classé dans toutes les épreuves d'endurance. Était-ce le Kyûbi qui lui prêtait sa force ? En tout cas, si c'était bien cela, il n'en montrait rien et la petite fille ne sentit pas un instant le chakra du démon se manifester.

Vint le tour des exercices de précision. Hitomi n'avait jamais eu un don inné pour ce domaine, mais Ensui, refusant de la laisser se décourager, l'avait contrainte à pratiquer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les poignets en feu et que ses bras ne soient plus capables de soulever les kunai. Désormais, elle était même capable de viser plutôt juste avec des senbon, ces aiguilles que peu de ninjas affectionnaient mais qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'atteindrait jamais un parfait niveau de précision, mais elle était douée, et n'hésita pas à le montrer.

Quand le cours fut terminé, plusieurs filles attendaient Hitomi dans les vestiaires. Elle reconnut Aimi, l'une des filles de sa classe qui faisait de la concurrence à Ino pour le titre de la reine de popularité. Elle n'avait ni l'éloquence, ni les jolis traits de la Yamanaka, mais elle était grande, et visiblement solide, deux qualités que les futurs ninjas respectaient énormément. Méfiante, Hitomi attendit que l'une des fillettes prenne la parole, glissant discrètement dans une position de garde.

— Alors comme ça, tu es plus forte que n'importe qui ici ?

La petite fille haussa les épaules, prenant soin de montrer une profonde indifférente à la pique qu'Aimi venait de lui lancer. Les combats n'étaient pas exactement interdits en-dehors des cours de taijutsu, tant qu'on ne blessait pas durablement son adversaire.

— Si tu veux que j'arrête de te battre, Aimi-_chan , _tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner un peu plus dur. Tu t'es bien débrouillée, tout à l'heure, après tout.

_Mais pas aussi bien que moi_ était clairement sous-entendu. Hitomi ne prenait aucun plaisir à brusquer une gamine, mais elle n'hésiterait pas si elle devait en arriver là. Elle tenait à prendre la première place au classement, et à y rester. Il y avait très peu de choses qu'elle refuserait de sacrifier pour ce but, et l'ego d'une petite brute n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Un air de mépris peint sur son visage, elle rassembla ses affaires et força le passage entre les filles qui lui barraient la sortie d'un regard glacé.

Shikamaru l'attendait à l'extérieur, accompagné d'Ino et Chôji. Naruto, Hinata et Shino étaient là aussi. Tous avaient l'air moyennement inquiets, sauf peut-être son cousin, qui savait ce dont elle était capable mieux que n'importe qui. Après tout, les deux mois entre son retour de voyage et le début de l'Académie avaient été consacrés à une large part d'entraînement, sous la supervision de Yoshino Nara le plus souvent.

La mère d'Hitomi l'attendait au portail, discutant tranquillement avec Yoshino. Les deux femmes reviendraient sans doute chercher leurs enfants quelques jours encore, le temps d'être sûres qu'ils connaissent le trajet. Après tout, Konoha était une grande ville, et le territoire du clan était particulièrement retiré des artères principales. Le regard pensif de Kurenai tomba sur Naruto, qui expliquait à ses amis ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le lendemain à Kiba si celui-ci ne se décidait pas à cesser de l'ignorer. Oh, la petite fille savait que cela viendrait… Mais elle comprenait la peine de Naruto.

La discussion ne se produisit pas avant que la mère et la fille ne soit seules, occupées à préparer le repas du soir. Hitomi adorait les gyôza et chantonnait distraitement tout en assaisonnant le mélange de viande et de légumes coupés en dés pour la farce. C'était une recette qu'elle ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs, un petit secret de sa mère.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais amie avec Naruto aussi, ma puce. C'est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

La petite fille se raidit légèrement, jetant à sa mère un regard songeur. Elle n'essayait pas d'être discrète – on ne pouvait surprendre Kurenai.

— Les autres enfants ont tous décidé en même temps de le laisser tout seul aujourd'hui… Et hier, j'ai entendu en passant des parents dire des choses méchantes et complètement fausses sur lui. Du coup, ce midi, j'ai décidé de lui proposer de jouer au ninja avec Shino, Hinata et moi.

— Et j'imagine que ça s'est bien passé ?

— Oui ! Il est vraiment gentil. Un peu bruyant parfois mais… Mais il n'a rien fait de mal. Il ne devrait pas être isolé comme ça pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas décidé.

Elle entendit la respiration de sa mère se couper et leva vers elle un regard consterné.

— Maman, tout le monde dans ma classe le sait, même les civils. Ce n'est vraiment pas un secret, ou alors on ne devrait plus jamais faire confiance aux adultes pour qu'ils gardent un secret.

À cette remarque, Kurenai éclata de rire et passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux de sa fille.

— À ce point ? Ne t'en fais pas, je n'allais pas t'empêcher de voir ton ami. Tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner ici, demain soir. J'imagine que l'orphelinat n'est pas l'endroit le plus joyeux de la ville…

Hitomi hocha la tête, un sourire soulagé illuminant son visage. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait eu le courage de défier sa mère en face : elle la respectait et l'aimait tellement, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il aurait été horrible, déchirant, à ses yeux d'être obligée de choisir entre l'amour de sa mère et le chemin vers lequel elle était poussée par ses convictions profondes.

Le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Hitomi proposa à Naruto de venir manger chez elle, et eut la surprise de voir son ami rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand il s'y mettait, il faisait même de la concurrence à Hinata. Une main levée pour dissimuler ses lèvres, elle rit doucement, attendrie par sa réaction.

— Ne te monte pas la tête, tu sais. Ma mère veut faire connaissance avec mes amis. Elle sera ravie de te rencontrer, tu vas voir. Et elle cuisine super-bien !

Le soir venu, après le repas – délicieux, exactement comme Hitomi l'avait prédit – la petite fille installa son invité au salon. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui d'un air éberlué, et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise, ignorant ses petits écarts, ses manques de politesse. Elle savait que personne ne lui avait appris les règles de savoir-vivre à observer quand on était invité quelque part.

— Je me demandais, Naruto… Tu sais pourquoi tu as du mal avec les cours d'Iruka-sensei ?

— Je… Oui, je crois. J'essaye de l'écouter, mais je m'ennuie très vite et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Pourtant, j'ai envie de comprendre ce qu'il explique ! Alors j'ai essayé de lire les livres qu'il nous a conseillés, mais les kanjis n'arrêtent pas de se mélanger devant mes yeux, j'ai vraiment du mal.

La fillette hocha la tête, compréhensive. Cela ressemblait fort à ce qu'elle savait de l'hyperactivité et de la dyslexie. Ces deux maladies étaient inconnues des médecins de Konoha, et personne ne faisait rien pour les soigner. Ceux qui avaient des difficultés devaient juste produire plus d'efforts ou abandonner. Ce n'était pas très juste, à ses yeux. Naruto n'avait rien fait de mal, il fonctionnait juste un peu différemment. Elle-même ne connaissait pas plus que ça ces deux maladies, n'en ayant pas souffert dans sa première vie, mais elle avait quelques idées pour essayer de l'aider.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton léger, Kurenai finissant par les rejoindre. Naruto était amusant, dynamique, et incroyablement gentil. Il avait en lui une douceur et une candeur qui rappelaient nettement Gaara à Hitomi. Ils discutaient toujours régulièrement par carnets interposés, et la petite fille était très fière des progrès que son ami faisait avec sa sœur. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais… Il essayait sincèrement, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Le lendemain, les résultats des tests de la rentrée étaient affichés dans le hall de l'Académie, à la vue de tous. Hitomi fut peu surprise en le parcourant : elle était première du classement des filles, et à égalité avec Sasuke, premier du classement des garçons. Naruto était dernier au test écrit, tandis qu'il se classait très bien au test physique. Shikamaru était dans le milieu de peloton de sa classe. En-dehors de ça, exactement comme elle l'avait supposé, le classement pouvait être découpé en trois parties très nettes, qui représentaient les trois classes d'enfants. Ainsi donc, ils avaient été répartis selon leur niveau, et non par hasard.

Cette découverte ne la perturba pas. En classe, elle continua de faire de son mieux à chaque instant, poussant toujours plus loin que les professeurs ne l'exigeaient. Quand elle rentrait de l'école, elle faisait étudier Naruto par petites sessions d'un quart d'heure, lui réexpliquant à lui seul ce qu'Iruka leur avait enseigné pendant la matinée – il n'avait pas besoin d'aide avec les cours de Mizuki. Cette méthode fonctionnait bien avec le petit garçon, mais pas assez pour le propulser en tête de classement. Les tests écrits restaient difficiles pour lui, mais il comprenait, elle pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait de réexpliquer un point de matière. En lecture et en écriture, il s'améliorait, même s'il ne ferait jamais partie des meilleurs.

Quand Naruto rentrait chez lui – généralement avant le dîner en semaine, et après le week-end – la journée d'Hitomi était loin d'être terminée. Ensui arrivait et l'entraînait à son tour, s'assurant qu'elle ne perde rien de ce qu'il lui avait appris pendant leur voyage. Lorsqu'il n'était pas disponible, c'était Kurenai qui entraînait sa fille. Elle était passée par là, après tout. Même si le pays était en guerre quand elle était sortie de l'Académie, l'esprit de compétition l'avait motivée, elle aussi, à se dépasser. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas les objectifs les mieux dissimulés d'Hitomi – elle n'avait aucun moyen de les deviner.

Sa correspondance avec Gaara, et Shikamaru, lors de certains cours théoriques, était son baume au cœur. Si elle en croyait ses lettres, et il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, l'Enfant du Sable se rapprochait chaque jour de sa sœur, qui commençait à montrer moins de méfiance à son égard. Il avait également tenté d'aborder Kankurô ; à sa grande surprise, il lui avait suffi de complimenter son talent avec les marionnettes pour que son frère aîné se sente en sécurité avec lui. Le petit garçon semblait heureux, paisible, et Hitomi était immensément fière de lui.

Un soir, toutefois, ce sentiment vola en éclats, laissant la place à une panique glaciale. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour dormir, la petite fille sentit son carnet refroidir contre sa cuisse, là où elle l'avait posé après l'avoir refermé une heure plus tôt. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle l'ouvrit, et eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre.

_Hitomi, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai été attaqué par mon oncle ce soir, il a dit qu'il l'avait fait par ordre de mon père et je crois que je l'ai tué, je t'en prie, aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à follow cette histoire pour ne rater aucun chapitre, à l'ajouter à vos favoris pour montrer à tout le monde que vous l'aimez ou même me laisser une review, j'adore ça !_


	18. Troubles à Suna

_Salut ! Je sais que ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et j'en suis désolée. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute, je suis en plein dans ma période d'examens, ce n'est vraiment pas simple. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même !_

En lisant les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte par Gaara, Hitomi se redressa d'un bond, effarée. Elle savait que cela arriverait, bien entendu, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cela soit si tôt. Le cœur battant si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, elle saisit un stylo qui ne quittait jamais sa table de chevet et écrit une réponse avec hâte.

_Va voir Temari et explique-lui. Elle t'aidera. Je vais demander de l'aide à Ensui immédiatement. Je t'aime, Gaara. Courage. Tiens bon._

Dès qu'elle eut imprégné la page de chakra, elle s'habilla, ses gestes rapides et secs. D'un mouvement maladroit, elle ouvrit grand sa fenêtre et, son carnet à la main, sauta dans le jardin. La chute aurait été douloureuse si elle n'avait pas travaillé si dur avec son chakra, des mois – une éternité – plus tôt. Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à courir. La maison d'Ensui était de l'autre côté des terres du clan, mais elle y parvint en un temps record et se mit à tambouriner sur la porte, appelant le nom de son maître.

— Hitomi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est Gaara, shishou ! Il a été attaqué par son oncle et il m'a supplié de l'aider. Il… Il a besoin d'aide. Je vous en prie, allez à Suna et protégez-le, s'il vous plaît !

Le ninja se raidit de surprise, l'incrédulité clairement inscrite sur son visage, mais se ressaisit immédiatement. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hitomi. Dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait distinguer son affolement.

— Montre-moi son message. Calme-toi, respire profondément.

Les mains agitées de violents tremblements, elle s'exécuta, ouvrant son carnet pour Ensui. Le message de Gaara ne s'était pas encore effacé. Cela la rendait pratiquement malade de regarder les kanjis maladroits – le petit garçon avait toujours pris garde à la précision de ses traits, il devait vraiment être affolé pour abandonner ce principe. L'impuissance d'Hitomi lui donnait l'impression de s'étouffer. Elle voulait aller aider Gaara, et elle voulait y aller maintenant, mais elle savait que c'était tout simplement impossible.

— Bon… Écoute-moi, Hitomi. Je vais aller me préparer et partir aussi vite que possible. Dis à Gaara que j'arrive dans trois jours. En attendant, qu'il reste toujours en compagnie de sa sœur. Si c'est son père qui est derrière tout ça, de potentiels agresseurs y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à elle aussi. Avant de rentrer chez toi, va expliquer la situation à Shikaku et dis-lui que je rentrerai quand ton ami sera en sécurité. Je te tiendrai au courant via son carnet.

Son intonation calme et déterminée apaisa instantanément Hitomi. Oui… Ensui savait quoi faire, et elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle hocha la tête, son courage revenu devant son assurance, et ouvrit son carnet tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà, disparaissant entre les maisons des terres du clan.

_Gaara, tu es avec Temari ? Ne la quitte pas d'une semelle. Les hommes de ton père n'oseront pas s'en prendre à elle. Ensui arrivera dans trois jours, le temps de faire la route. Prends soin de toi et tiens-moi au courant. Hitomi._

Le message envoyé, elle tourna les talons et courut vers la maison de Shikaku. Le chef de clan avait sans doute été en train de se préparer à dormir quand elle frappa à sa porte : il était moitié en uniforme, moitié en pyjama. Pourtant, il écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans doute interpellé par la détresse qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage.

— Je vois. Tiens-moi au courant, et fais de ton mieux pour ton ami.

Hitomi hocha la tête et reprit le chemin vers chez elle. La nuit avait beau être tiède et clémente, l'air calme de temps à autres agité d'une faible brise, elle se sentait glacée. À travers la fenêtre du salon, elle vit qu'une lampe était allumée, et devina la silhouette de sa mère, qui tournait en rond d'un air anxieux. Elle avait dû l'entendre sortir… Peu de choses trompaient la vigilance de Kurenai, et surtout pas une aspirante ninja en première année, aussi douée soit-elle sur les bancs de l'école. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas assez pratiqué le Pas du Chat, la technique de déplacement furtif utilisée par la plupart des ninjas, prétendument inventée par les Uchiha au tout début de l'ère shinobi.

— Où étais-tu partie ?

La petite fille fut soulagée de ne pas entendre d'accusation dans la voix de sa mère, seulement une douce et sincère inquiétude. Au bord des larmes, elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras, sa tête cachée dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, là où la peau était douce et les cheveux sentaient bon. Les kunoichi ne portaient pas de parfum, ou alors seulement extrêmement discret et basé sur des odeurs naturelles – bois de sapin, fleurs de sous-bois, épices – mais c'était l'odeur du chakra de Kurenai qu'Hitomi était capable de sentir. Pouvait-on vraiment parler d'odeur ? C'était presque une impression, la chaleur d'un feu sur sa peau, le calme de la mer après une tempête.

— J'étais allée voir Ensui-shishou. Il y a… Il y a des problèmes à Suna. Le père de Gaara a essayé de le faire assassiner. J'ai tellement peur, maman…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les mains de sa mère se refermèrent sur elle, tendres, compréhensives, tentant d'adoucir sa peine et son angoisse en de douces frictions circulaires le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela fonctionnait, en quelque sorte : son corps se détendit au moins, tandis que son esprit était toujours parcouru d'un désarroi intense. Elle détestait se sentir si impuissante, si inutile.

— Il va te tenir au courant, pas vrai, ma puce ? Tu ne peux rien faire ici, alors concentre-toi sur ça. Tu as déjà fait quelque chose, et c'était un bon réflexe d'aller voir Ensui. J'imagine qu'il est déjà parti pour Suna ?

— Oui… Il m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait trois jours pour y arriver.

Elle avait beau connaître le temps nécessaire à un shinobi entraîné pour relier les Villages Cachés dans les Feuilles et dans le Sable, elle avait fait le trajet elle-même et cela avait pris des mois entiers. Cela lui semblait si rapide… Et si lent à la fois. En trois jours, Gaara avait le temps de mourir mille fois. C'était terrifiant pour elle de savoir qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et que, pourtant, il y avait toujours un risque que cela ne suffise pas.

Gaara n'aurait six ans que dans quelques semaines, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait poussé le Kazekage à agir plus tôt contre son fils. Et si… Et si c'était elle ? Et si en stabilisant l'enfant, en lui apportant de l'amitié et de la tendresse, elle l'avait détourné du but originel de son existence aux yeux de son père ? Un jinchûriki qui n'obéissait pas aux ordres ne servait pas à grand-chose, aux yeux d'un tel homme.

Pourtant, l'idée qu'elle ait eu, même involontairement, de l'influence sur un _Kazekage_ lui semblait absurde. Elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Elle n'était même pas censée avoir de l'influence sur sa famille – et, bon, d'accord, elle en avait, mais c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle avait développé une arme injuste avec Les Yeux, pas parce qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur eux. Or, ce n'était assurément pas Les Yeux qui avaient influencé le Kazekage. L'idée même était ridicule.

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir, ma puce. Il est tard, et tu dois aller à l'Académie demain.

La petite fille hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à demander pour avoir la permission exceptionnelle de rester à la maison mais… Quel serait l'intérêt ? Elle serait, à terme, plus utile à Gaara en suivant assidûment les cours et en faisant de son mieux pour se surpasser chaque jour. Rester chez elle ne leur apporterait rien, ni à lui ni à elle.

Toutefois, le lendemain, elle ne put que réaliser à quel point il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur la leçon que donnait Iruka. Elle ne cessait de passer une main sur son carnet pour vérifier s'il refroidissait, dans l'expectative. Elle avait reçu un message de Gaara au milieu de la nuit, lui assurant qu'il avait trouvé Temari et qu'elle l'avait emmené en sécurité, dans un vieux poste de garde que plus personne n'utilisait car il se trouvait le long d'une ancienne frontière ; le pays s'était depuis étendu de plus d'une centaine de kilomètres dans cette direction. Toutefois, la cache avait l'avantage de se trouver à quelques heures à peine des portes de Suna, et Temari avait assuré à Gaara qu'elle irait y intercepter Ensui quand il serait prévu qu'il arrive.

La surprise, pour Hitomi, avait été d'apprendre que Kankurô avait été mis dans le secret, et les aidait également. D'un an moins âgé que Temari, il venait tout juste de sortir de l'Académie de Suna, tandis que sa sœur avait un an d'expérience sur le terrain. Ils avaient beau n'avoir que neuf et dix ans – d'après Gaara, Suna n'avait pas les mêmes règles concernant l'âge minimum des ninjas que Konoha et les aspirants sortaient Genin dès qu'ils étaient considérés prêts, psychologiquement et physiquement – ils avaient pris tous les deux la courageuse décision de s'opposer à leur père.

Au moins, Gaara était mieux entouré qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Certes, les membres de la fratrie n'étaient pas exactement aussi puissants qu'ils le seraient six ans plus tard, mais ils étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-même. Ce dont l'enfant avait besoin maintenant, c'était de se sentir aimé, soutenu, et Hitomi ne pouvait lui offrir tout cela en quantités suffisantes, elle était tout simplement trop loin pour cela.

Et tant pis si son cœur lui hurlait de retourner à Suna. Tant pis si elle se sentait vide et froide à ne pas pouvoir l'aider, tant pis si elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. Elle pouvait au moins toujours lui parler, et elle lui serait plus utile en étant forte, diplômée, libre de se déplacer dans le monde entier sans être escortée. Elle avait besoin de penser plus loin, de penser au moment où sa vie serait réellement en danger, et être prête quand ce temps viendrait.

Elle ne pouvait que faire de son mieux, et c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Pour la première fois au cours de Mizuki elle battit Sasuke lors des épreuves de vitesse, d'un cheveu. Ses jambes brûlaient après cela, mais elle était convaincue que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle avait beau devoir sa victoire à sa meilleure mémorisation du parcours, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ni le souligner ; un shinobi prenait toutes les armes qu'on lui allouait. Quant aux filles qui la fusillaient du regard parce qu'elle avait battu leur idole… Quand elles seraient vraiment une menace, peut-être s'en soucierait-elle.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut un peu surprise de voir sa mère habillée pour sortir, pas pour faire les courses ou aller chercher des papiers à la Tour du Hokage, mais… Sortir. Sa romance avec Asuma avait-elle commencé aussi tôt dans le canon, ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle mit cette pensée de côté : elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, après tout.

— Ibiki te gardera ce soir, d'accord ma puce ? Ensui est en mission avec ton père ce soir, et Yoshino est en visite chez sa famille avec Shikamaru pour le week-end. Ibiki me devait un service alors… Tu seras sage ?

Cachant en hâte la vague d'angoisse qui lui dévorait soudain la gorge, elle répondit à Kurenai d'un sourire paisible, relevant à peine le regard du livre qu'elle devait terminer de lire avant lundi pour les cours d'Iruka-sensei. Elle devait encore expliquer les derniers chapitres à Naruto à voix haute.

— Pas de souci. Hum, avant que tu partes, est-ce que Naruto pourrait dormir ici ce soir ? On doit étudier pour l'Académie.

C'était une excuse parfaite pour ne pas passer la soirée et la nuit – sans doute – seule dans la même maison que _le meilleur élément du Département Torture et Interrogatoire de Konoha_. Si on ne comptait pas les Yamanaka. Mais quand même. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hitomi, sa mère accepta, la laissant s'élancer vers la sortie du territoire des Nara.

Naruto n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre et les deux enfants travaillaient déjà, penchés sur leurs livres de cours, quand Ibiki arriva. Hitomi dut dissimuler un sourire quand elle intercepta le très léger mouvement de recul de l'homme face au petit jinchûriki. C'était subtil, parce qu'on ne devenait pas membre du département Torture et Interrogatoire en jetant ses émotions à la figure des autres, mais elle avait vu sa surprise.

La petite fille rendit volontiers son étreinte à Kurenai, la regardant sortir et avaler de quelques pas impatients le petit chemin décoré de galets polis qui séparait leur maison de la route principale. Elle était belle, dans la robe qu'elle avait choisie, ses cheveux légèrement agités par le vent, glorieuse. Le manga ne lui avait pas du tout rendu justice. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, sans plus se soucier d'Ibiki qui les observait pensivement depuis que Naruto et elle l'avaient poliment salué, elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers son ami :

— Donc, tu vois, les Nations Élémentaires sont appelées ainsi parce que chacun de leur nom fait référence à l'un des éléments du chakra des ninjas. Nous vivons dans le Pays du Feu, et les autres sont le Pays du Vent, le Pays de l'Eau, le Pays de la Foudre et le Pays de la Terre. Ces cinq pays sont considérés comme les plus puissants sur plusieurs plans, notamment militaire et économique. Ils ont à leur disposition un Village Caché, comme Konoha, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls pays dans ce cas. Il existe beaucoup de plus petits Villages dans des pays de moindre envergure.

— Ah, je vois ! Mais ils font tout comme nous là-bas ?

— Ah… non, pas exactement. Par exemple, à Konoha, une fois diplômés, les Genin sont organisés en équipes de trois, dirigés par un Jônin qui leur sert de professeur. À Kumogakure, le village du Pays de la Foudre, les ninjas sont le plus souvent organisés en équipes de deux. À Sunagakure, le village du Pays du Vent, les ninjas étaient jusqu'à récemment organisés par escadrons en fonction de leurs compétences, mais, au moins pour les Genin, ils commencent à copier le système de Konoha, parce qu'ils ont vu que ça fonctionnait bien pour nous aux examens Chûnin, qui sont publics.

— Sunagakure, c'est le village où tu es allée avec ton shishou, pas vrai ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Gaara, l'ami que je me suis fait là-bas, s'entendrait très bien avec toi, je pense. Il est incroyablement gentil, comme toi.

Sans tenter de faire preuve de la moindre subtilité – parfois, manipuler dans l'ombre était moins efficace que de jeter ses manigances à la figure de la cible – elle envoya un regard très appuyé dans la direction d'Ibiki, dont la posture se raidit légèrement dans le fauteuil où il s'était assis. Il avait écouté avec soin les explications d'Hitomi, hochant parfois la tête avec approbation.

Plus tard, il s'occupa de leur cuisiner le dîner tandis qu'elle entraînait Naruto à la calligraphie. Il était toujours plutôt mauvais en écriture, et n'avait pas encore réussi un seul des contrôles d'Iruka sur ce sujet. Naruto avait des problèmes d'apprentissage auxquels on n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention dans le monde ninja, où il fallait suivre la cadence ou accepter d'être laissé derrière. Comme si Naruto avait été capable d'accepter une telle chose.

Après le repas – plutôt bon, elle devait l'admettre – Hitomi entraîna Naruto dans le jardin. Elle perçut derrière elle le chakra d'Ibiki, bien décidé manifestement à jouer son rôle de gardien. Peut-être avait-il peur de la réaction de Kurenai si quelque chose leur arrivait. Hitomi avait compris à force de laisser ses oreilles errer dans le village que sa mère avait une réputation plutôt intimidante auprès de ses pairs. Elle avait gagné le tournoi de l'examen Chûnin pour lequel elle avait été promue sans utiliser quoi que ce soit d'autre sur ses adversaires que de genjutsu, de la première à la dernière épreuve. Cela voulait dire quelque chose, à Konoha.

L'obscurité qui tombait lentement sur le village ne gênait pas la petite fille. Elle pouvait percevoir Naruto à son chakra ; avant son voyage avec Ensui, sa proximité l'aurait sans doute consumée, mais maintenant… Maintenant elle parvenait à étouffer ses perceptions de sorte à ne ressentir qu'une douce chaleur quand elle était proche de lui. La voix paisible et assurée, elle apprit le kata d'ouverture qu'Ensui lui avait enseigné à Naruto, corrigeant encore et encore sa position. Elle le félicitait à chaque progrès, à chaque réussite, et la motivation infinie dans ses yeux bleus était une récompense bien suffisante pour elle.

Plus tard, quand Naruto fut en train de se laver à l'étage, elle se dirigea vers Ibiki, l'air décidée.

— Vous jouez au shôgi ?

Il eut un petit rire en entendant cette question, un son rauque et profond qui rappelait Shikaku à Hitomi.

— Tu es bien une Nara, hm ? Oui, je joue. Tu veux faire une partie ?

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête et alla chercher son plateau, le préparant en quelques gestes précis, rendus fluides par l'habitude et la répétition. Quand Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, s'essuyant toujours les cheveux, il les trouva tous les deux penchés sur le plateau, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Bien entendu, Hitomi perdit cette partie, mais après cela, Ibiki la regarda d'un air visiblement intéressé.

— Tu as un style particulier, tu le sais ?

— Forger sa manière de jouer auprès d'Ensui, Shikaku et Shikamaru Nara a tendance à faire cet effet aux gens, pas vrai ?

Il rit à nouveau, secouant légèrement la tête, puis retourna à sa garde vigilante, tandis que les enfants se remettaient à étudier pour le contrôle qui ne manquerait pas de tomber après le week-end.


	19. Un groupe d'étude

_Hey, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai eu un week-end et un début de semaine très chargés. Le prochain chapitre arrive bien entendu dimanche comme prévu, et en plus de ça, j'ai un petit rappel à faire : du premier juillet au premier septembre on passe à un rythme de publication de deux chapitres par semaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

L'idée vint à Hitomi tandis qu'elle expliquait des notions de mathématique à Naruto. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité, même des maths aussi basiques, et elle avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer la marche à suivre. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir passer la main à Shino, bien plus doué qu'elle dans cette branche, et assez patient pour expliquer encore et encore la même chose au petit blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris et assimilé la matière.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur d'autres élèves de sa classe, et leur spécialité. Hinata connaissait les moindres subtilités de chacune des traditions du Pays du Feu. Shino maîtrisait très bien tout ce qui touchait à la faune et la flore. Shikamaru était le roi de la stratégie, et Ino était très douée pour décoder des messages qui n'étaient pas écrits, mais passés au travers des positions, couleurs, orientations d'un objet. Pourtant, en bout de course, ils devraient tous être bons dans tous ces sujets, et pas seulement leur spécialité.

Le groupe d'étude naquit d'une conversation sur le temps de midi. Comme d'habitude, Hitomi, Hinata, Naruto et Shino étaient assis dans les creux et sur les bosses des racines de « leur » arbre, mais Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji étaient là aussi. En général, ils prenaient leur déjeuner à part et se retrouvaient en classe – ils occupaient tout le dernier rang, à présent.

— Tu voudras sans doute inclure Sakura dans ce groupe, dit Ino. Elle est très intelligente et elle travaille beaucoup, même si elle n'a pas vraiment de spécialité.

Hitomi hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Sakura deviendrait l'apprentie de Tsunade – et si ça n'arrivait pas exactement comme dans le canon, elle forcerait les évènements à se produire tout de même. Elle aurait de l'importance dans l'histoire, même si ce n'était pas forcément celle qu'elle avait eue à l'origine…

— J'aimerais bien Sasuke aussi, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton songeur, mais je ne le vois pas accepter ce genre de proposition. Trop fier.

— Mais ça le rend tellement cool, soupira Ino d'un air rêveur.

À cela, la petite fille échangea un regard amusé avec Hinata. Ino n'avait rien d'une insupportable groupie, mais elle ressentait clairement un petit quelque chose pour l'enfant des Uchiha, comme beaucoup de filles de leur classe. Et des deux autres classes de première année. Et de certaines classes des années supérieures. Oh, Hitomi pouvait voir pourquoi : il était beau, distant, doué, juste assez arrogant pour attirer sur lui un regard attentif. Cela ne rendait pas les réactions des autres filles à sa présence moins drôles.

— On pourrait aussi prendre de l'avance sur le programme. Ensui-shishou m'a montré des choses qu'on ne voit pas encore à l'Académie mais qui sont au programme, alors…

— Ah, comme les katas que tu me montres chez toi, c'est ça ?

— Oui, Naruto. Comme ça on pourrait prendre de l'avance, peut-être même libérer du temps pour apprendre des choses qu'on ne voit pas à l'Académie. Ça vous tente ?

Les autres échangèrent des regards manifestement songeurs avant de répondre.

— Du travail en plus ? Pénible… Mais j'imagine que si on veut être bons, on doit passer par là.

Cette remarque de Shikamaru relâcha la légère tension qui avait régné sur le groupe ; même Hinata rit, un petit son doux et léger dissimulé derrière la pudeur de sa main et de ses joues rougies. Elle était incontestablement la plus fragile du groupe sur le plan émotionnel et si personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à adoucir ce qu'elle vivait dans le cadre familial, il était devenu habituel, surtout pour Hitomi et Ino, de l'inviter à passer les week-ends chez elles.

La petite fille se raidit légèrement en sentant son carnet refroidir sur ses jambes, là où elle l'avait posé pour pouvoir manger. Elle ne le lâchait jamais, le cachant comme elle pouvait pendant les contrôles pour toujours savoir quand un message arrivait depuis Suna. Ses amis, à qui elle avait brièvement expliqué la situation, n'hésitaient pas à l'aider dans ses dissimulations.

Ensui était arrivé à Suna et avait aussitôt été intercepté par Temari, qui l'avait emmené là où Kankurô et elle cachaient Gaara. Depuis, l'homme lui donnait cours, comme il l'avait fait pour Hitomi. Il était tout à fait capable de couvrir le programme de l'Académie. Son frère et sa sœur avaient donc repris les missions dans le village, mais venaient très souvent le voir, que ce soit pour apporter des provisions ou simplement pour lui tenir compagnie.

Shikaku avait soupiré en apprenant que son bras droit tout juste trouvé allait donc passer au moins quatre ans – et plus probablement six – dans le désert, jusqu'à ce que Gaara soit un Genin et puisse prendre des missions qui le feraient sortir de son village, à moins qu'il trouve une autre solution. Hitomi aussi avait ressenti un peu d'une tristesse égoïste, mais avait vite refoulé le sentiment. Gaara était en sécurité. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu. Ensui lui manquerait, mais elle serait capable de gérer ce sentiment.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler : il lui envoyait des messages tous les soirs, à la suite de celui que Gaara lui écrivait avec la même régularité. Et puis elle ne se sentait pas vraiment seule, entourée comme elle l'était. Son ami Sunajin avait bien plus besoin de compagnie et d'adultes qu'elle. Elle pouvait bien partager, même si elle avait envie d'être près de son shishou.

Quelques jours plus tard eut lieu le premier cours réservé aux futures kunoichi. Il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'une activité obligatoire, mais très rares étaient les petites filles à sortir diplômées de l'Académie sans avoir suivi ce cursus supplémentaire. Hitomi ne trouvait pas ça très juste : il s'agissait de deux fois deux heures par semaine, pendant lesquelles les garçons étaient libres d'observer les nuages – Shikamaru – ou de s'entraîner encore plus – Naruto.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Ino et Sakura étaient là, mais pas Hinata, qui avait sans doute accès à de bien meilleurs tuteurs chez elle. Hitomi n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'approcher l'enfant Haruno à propos du groupe d'études, mais une excuse rêvée se présenta tandis qu'elle choisissait, sous les conseils d'Ino, les fleurs qui composeraient son bouquet pour la professeure. La blonde lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui faire relever la tête et désigna du menton Aimi et sa bande, qui entouraient Sakura. Cela ne pouvait pas être une conversation amicale. Laissant son bouquet derrière, elle se leva et s'approcha de la scène, Ino sur les talons.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de la beauté exactement, Aimi ? lança-t-elle d'une voix volontairement forte et cruelle. Laisse les gens plus brillants que toi tranquille, et travaille sur tes propres talents, tu rendras service à tout le monde.

La petite fille ne supportait pas qu'Hitomi ait pris la première place du classement des lunoichi et ne cessait de tenter de lui causer des problèmes. En général, une seule remarque brusque suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et la jeune Nara en profitait pour s'esquiver. Mais cette fois, Aimi réagit en serrant les poings et en réaction, elle se laissa tomber dans une posture de défense devant Sakura, le souffle paisible et le regard assuré.

Toutefois, Aimi n'eut même pas le temps d'attaquer qu'Ino intervenait déjà, jetant des fleurs par leur racine dans les bouches entrouvertes des quatre filles venues ennuyer Sakura. Alors que son amie informait leurs adversaires des propriétés empoisonnées des fleurs qu'elle avait choisies comme projectiles, Hitomi tourna la tête vers Sakura, blême et manifestement secouée.

— Tu vas bien ? Désolée pour Aimi, elle est insupportable. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse être meilleures qu'elle en cours, mais elle ne fait rien pour s'améliorer.

Et comme ça, ce fut réglé. Sakura se joignit à leurs réunions dans la cour de récréation, et au groupe d'étude qui avait pris forme sous la supervision de Kurenai, deux heures tous les jours après les cours et quatre le week-end. Souvent, cela se prolongeait jusqu'au dîner, surtout quand Hitomi essayait d'expliquer des notions un peu plus compliquées à ses amis. Lentement mais sûrement, leur petit groupe progressait, chacun récoltant les compliments d'Iruka-sensei à une occasion ou une autre – à part Shikamaru, parfaitement satisfait de feindre quelques difficultés pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Même Naruto eut droit à son lot d'encouragements, ce qui le ravit à chaque fois.

L'un des talents cachés de Sakura était la calligraphie. Ses parents, des marchands venus du Pays du Thé pour s'installer à Konoha quelques années avant de devenir parents, avaient veillé à lui prodiguer, à la maison, une instruction variée. Alors qu'Hitomi étudiait un traité sur les sceaux de stockage emprunté à la bibliothèque de la Tour du Hokage – c'était censé être un livre uniquement accessible aux Chûnin et supérieurs mais, eh, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux protéger leurs bouquins – sa camarade aux cheveux roses se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire, elle aussi.

— Oh, ce sont des mouvements compliqués ! Tu arrives à faire ça ?

— Pas encore vraiment, soupira Hitomi. Les sceaux que j'ai créés jusqu'ici sont surtout des sceaux de transfert, les mouvements sont plus simples. Ensui-shishou m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à créer ces sceaux-là, mais comme il est à Suna en ce moment…

— Tu voudrais qu'on essaye ? En échange, tu pourrais m'apprendre comment ça marche en général.

Hitomi réfléchit à cette proposition un instant, puis hocha la tête. Le fûinjutsu était un art qui se perdait, malgré son extrême utilité. La petite fille comprenait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui avoir accès à ce genre de savoir, mais même à Konoha, le village connu pour au moins quatre maîtres des sceaux de légende – les Sannin et le Quatrième Hokage – les gens qui savaient faire plus que simplement recopier les sceaux vendus en magasin étaient rares.

Cet après-midi-là, après les cours, les deux petites filles se rendirent jusqu'à la maison des Haruno. Sakura devait aller chercher quelques-uns de ses cahiers de calligraphie pour guider son amie dans des exercices plus complexes. Pendant qu'elle était occupée à fouiller sa chambre, Hitomi discuta de l'Académie avec ses parents, décrivant les professeurs et les cours. Apparemment, la communication était un peu difficile dans la famille, et les adultes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, de tous les choix de carrière qui s'offraient à elle, leur fille avait décidé de devenir un ninja.

Un peu plus tard, elles rebroussaient chemin vers l'Académie quand elles durent s'arrêter au milieu d'une ruelle. Un homme, la vingtaine peut-être, les cheveux bruns coupés ras, leur bloquait le passage, les bras croisés sur son large torse. Tout, de sa posture à son regard sinistrement satisfait, hurlait à Hitomi qu'elles étaient tombées dans un piège, et elle en fut certaine quand elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, juste assez pour apercevoir, derrière elle, la forme d'un second homme.

— Sakura, avertit-elle d'une voix tendue.

La petite fille comprit immédiatement et pressa son dos contre le sien, couvrant l'angle de vue dont elle ne pouvait s'occuper. Comme elle le pouvait, elle tomba dans une position de défense. L'une de ses mains, dans sa large manche, s'était refermée sur le manche d'un kunai. Ensui lui avait appris comment les cacher, exprès pour qu'elle puisse se défendre dans de telles situations. Elle plissa les lèvres, ses yeux rouges analysant la situation. Sakura n'avait commencé à apprendre les katas de combat que depuis une semaine, et ne savait pas comment envoyer son chakra dans ses muscles. Pour l'instant, elle était une civile.

Et elle… Elle était bonne, oui, pour une élève, moyenne pour une Genin. Elle avait une arme, et elle ne se battait pas trop mal. Elle était capable d'utiliser son chakra pour améliorer ses performances physiques. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à battre un adulte, et encore moins deux d'entre eux. Cela dit, ils ne pouvaient posséder plus d'un centième de la force d'Ensui-shishou, mais même ainsi… Son attention revint sur la menace quand l'homme devant eux dégaina un couteau dans un sifflement métallique.

— Vous allez venir avec nous bien sagement, toutes les deux. Si vos parents sont intelligents, on vous fera pas de mal.

Hitomi répondit en avançant d'un pas, tous ses muscles parcourus de chakra, puis planta un coup de pied vicieux sur le côté de la rotule de l'homme devant elle. Derrière, elle entendit Sakura se mettre au travail. Son adversaire grogna et tomba à genoux en jurant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle le frappa d'un coup de poing à la tempe. Si elle avait été plus forte, son coup l'aurait sonné, voire assommé, mais il se contenta de grogner encore et riposta. Avec son couteau.

Hitomi glapit de douleur quand la lame se planta d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres dans sa jambe droite. Pendant une seconde, elle se figea, juste le temps de laisser le choc la dépasser puis, renforçant sa main avec tout le chakra qu'elle pouvait y envoyer, elle riposta d'une gifle de l'arrière de la main si violente que son adversaire tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête contre le sol assez fort pour ne pas se relever. Finalement, elle n'avait même pas pensé à utiliser son kunai. Stupide.

Quand Hitomi se tourna vers Sakura, ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur : l'autre homme avait un couteau lui aussi, et prenait le dessus sur Sakura, dont les bras étaient parcourus de blessures défensives. Elle s'élança vers son amie, mais son cerveau lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, qu'elle arriverait trop tard, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une exclamation d'angoisse tandis que le couteau entamait sa descente vers la gorge de Sakura. Son chakra se déplaça si vite de sa main à ses jambes qu'il fut visible pendant une seconde. Ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Et puis _il_ fut là, une main interceptant le couteau d'un geste étudié, calculé. Ses yeux virèrent doucement du noir profond des Uchiha au rouge du Sharingan. Hitomi se figea, sous le choc, en comprenant qui, exactement, venait de sauver son amie. Elle reconnaissait le collier autour de son cou et les lignes d'épuisement qui, lentement, s'étireraient sous ses yeux, année après année, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rongé.

Et disparaisse.

Sauf si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, il se mut, rapidité et élégance incarnées dans un corps mortellement affûté. Sa seconde main frappa le voyou à la gorge et tandis qu'il s'écrasait au sol en s'étouffant, Itachi le désarma, l'envoyant au pays des songes d'un rapide coup à la tempe. Ensuite, il dépassa Hitomi comme s'il la voyait à peine et alla vérifier que son adversaire était bien inconscient lui aussi.

Enfin seulement il se détendit, sa longue silhouette perdant un peu en prestance tandis que le Sharingan s'évanouissait au fond de ses prunelles. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas utilisé contre deux civils en temps normal, mais Hitomi avait entendu dire que les Uchiha avaient tendance à l'activer par instinct quand ils étaient en colère. Il les examina toutes les deux du regard, et elle vit ses yeux s'arrêter sur chacune de leurs blessures.

— Approchez.

Sa voix était incroyablement douce – elle fit courir un frisson sur l'échine de la petite fille alors qu'elle s'exécutait en boitant bas, Sakura faisant de même. La jeune Haruno avait l'air terriblement secouée, les pupilles contractées à l'extrême et le corps agité de petites saccades sèches.

— Je vais m'assurer que ces deux-là soient conduits au poste pour être interrogés, puis vous emmener à l'hôpital. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, vous avez été courageuses.

Son timbre était calme, paisible, réconfortant. On entendait bien qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer de jeunes enfants – l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Les lèvres plissées, Hitomi le regarda utiliser un kunai pour s'entailler le doigt et invoquer un corbeau, auquel il ordonna d'aller chercher le policier qui patrouillait à quelques rues de là.

L'adrénaline commençait à retomber pour la petite fille, sa disparition éveillant toutes les petites et grandes douleurs du combat. La plus étourdissante était sans nulle doute celle qui lui dévorait la jambe là où elle avait été poignardée. La sensation du sang sur sa peau, qui roulait en doux ruisseaux jusqu'à sa cheville, lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses vertiges s'accentuèrent quand elle commença à ressentir les symptômes du manque de chakra, et à cela s'ajoutèrent encore les protestations de ses muscles et les élancements dans sa main, là où elle les avait renforcés pour frapper, brisant presque les os sous la violence de l'impact. Elle vacilla, soudainement épuisée.

— Doucement, murmura Itachi en interrompant sa chute avec délicatesse. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

Les yeux d'Hitomi croisèrent ceux du jeune garçon, acérés malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait lentement. Un rapide calcul l'informa qu'il n'avait que douze ans, et que dans quelques mois, il massacrerait son clan, parce que personne n'avait été là pour l'en empêcher. Du haut de ses sept ans, la petite fille en était incapable et ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller trouver son oncle Shikaku en l'informant qu'elle connaissait le futur, « et voici comment l'empêcher, je te promets, Shikaku-ojisan ». Dans la liste des choses qui n'allaient certainement pas arriver, celle-ci figurait encore plus haut que « ma mère demande à Ibiki de jouer les baby-sitters et il accepte ».

— Hm… Merci d'être intervenu tout court, Uchiha-san. Vous avez sauvé Sakura.

Il secoua gentiment la tête, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, et fit signe à la jeune Haruno de s'approcher à son tour, avant de poser un œil critique sur ses blessures.

— Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir. Voilà le patrouilleur. Tiens bon juste encore quelques instants, et tu seras à l'hôpital.

Elle répondit d'un petit « hum » presque songeur avant de fermer les yeux, laissant toutes ses douleurs se fondre en une bienveillante obscurité.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Est-ce que l'arrivée de ce nouveau personnage vous a plu ? J'ai hâte de vous montrer tout ce que j'ai prévu pour lui. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont un grand plaisir que vous pouvez facilement offrir à un auteur. À dimanche !_


	20. Le clan mourant

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous rafraîchira en ce début de canicule ! Ici ça va, c'est supportable, mais je suis bien heureuse de rester chez moi. D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas que vos animaux ne peuvent pas réguler leur température interne comme vous et pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Vous trouverez plein de conseils sur internet, mais croisez bien les sources !_

Quand Hitomi reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour le comprendre, mais l'odeur ne trompait pas. Ses lèvres se crispèrent de déplaisir et elle tourna la tête, prenant la mesure de son environnement. Blotti contre son flanc, Shikamaru s'était endormi. Sa mère veillait à son chevet, le regard rivé à la porte de la chambre comme si elle montait la garde. Sakura était assise dans un autre lit, et discutait d'une voix basse avec Shikaku, qui prenait des notes.

— Maman, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment rauque.

Kurenai sursauta et se tourna vers sa fille, ses deux mains allant tout de suite encadrer son visage avec tendresse. Le geste bouleversa Hitomi, sans qu'elle comprenne exactement pourquoi, et elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. C'était stupide ; elle n'avait pas de raison de pleurer.

— Uh…

Elle détestait avoir autant de mal à simplement penser. Elle avait l'impression que ses pensées étaient immobilisées dans une sorte d'épais sirop, et c'était terrifiant pour quelqu'un comme elle. Elle secoua doucement la tête une fois que les mains de sa mère se furent déplacées sur ses épaules, tentant de récupérer un peu de son efficacité habituelle.

— J'ai besoin de m'entraîner plus.

C'était une remarque stupide, sans doute, et elle fit rire à l'unisson Kurenai, Shikaku et Sakura. Hitomi fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres formant une moue légèrement boudeuse. D'accord, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'on disait d'habitude quand on se réveillait à l'hôpital après une agression, mais c'était la vérité ! Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à se défendre contre toutes sortes d'adversaires.

— Tu verras pour l'entraînement après t'être remise sur pieds, se moqua gentiment sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux, une tendre affection sur les traits.

— Hum, à ce propos, c'est quoi le verdict ?

Hitomi désigna sa jambe bandée du menton – elle ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle reconnaissait la sensation. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment mal, mais elle savait que ça viendrait, parce que le ninjutsu médical n'avait rien de miraculeux. C'était en tout cas ce que répétaient les professeurs de l'Académie aux élèves qui manquaient de prudence. Hitomi, elle, aurait nuancé le propos : le ninjutsu médical était bien capable de miracles à ses yeux, mais quelle discipline ninja n'en était pas capable ?

— Tu rentres à la maison demain, et tu peux reprendre l'Académie dans une semaine. En attendant, tu es interdite de tout entraînement intense.

Frustrée, la petite fille grogna mais retint le lever d'yeux au ciel qui la démangeait. Ce serait long, une semaine… Les lèvres plissées, elle posa le regard sur la forme endormie de Shikamaru, à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas remué quand elle s'était réveillée, mais à ce stade, il feignait sans doute le sommeil, comme il aimait tant le faire. Elle pourrait sans doute compter sur lui pour lui amener les devoirs et les leçons d'Iruka, mais pour le cours de Mizuki, ce serait plus compliqué… Elle soupira.

— Mon père viendra te voir pendant la semaine, pour te parler un peu plus du clan Yûhi. Il aurait dû le faire il y a des mois déjà, mais ça a été difficile de trouver du temps… Enfin, tu ne devrais pas trop t'ennuyer, grâce à ça.

La petite fille battit des paupières, surprise. Shinku Yûhi était un homme très solitaire. Elle se souvenait de quelques visites, dont celle qui avait suivi la mort de son père, mais à part ça, il partait souvent en longues missions loin du village et, quand il revenait, ne prenait pas forcément le temps de voir sa famille. Elle était donc étonnée qu'il décide de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit, même s'il s'agissait de leur héritage en tant que derniers membres de leur clan.

Sa mère veilla à ce qu'Hitomi se repose. Pour l'hôpital, elle lui avait amené deux romans d'aventure légers, ainsi qu'un cahier de jeux de réflexion autour du langage, dont elle raffolait depuis qu'elle les avait découverts quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas le droit de travailler sur ses cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison, le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, et Kurenai y veilla scrupuleusement. Elle en profitait pour lui apporter d'autres choses à manger que ce que l'hôpital lui servait, ce dont elle était très reconnaissante. Cela avait beau ne pas être aussi mauvais que dans les souvenirs de sa première vie, elle n'était toujours pas fan de la nourriture servie aux patients.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle apprenait à préparer la limonade dont elle raffolait tant sous l'égide de Kurenai – l'idée que sa mère se faisait du repos était vraiment agréable et intéressante – Shinku Yûhi se décida à leur rendre visite. Il semblait décalé dans le petit environnement paisible de la maison, avec son uniforme de Jônin et la tension qui courait sans cesse dans son corps, comme s'il était incapable de voir autre chose qu'un champ de bataille, même ici. Il était si rare pour des ninjas, surtout des Jônin, de vivre assez vieux pour connaître leurs petits-enfants. Et pourtant, lui était toujours là. Il en avait sans doute trop vu pour être capable de redevenir un civil, même pour une poignée d'heures.

Suivant à la lettre les instructions de sa mère, la petite fille prépara un plateau garni de thé et de petits gâteaux et l'apporta à table, vacillant légèrement sous le poids et les dimensions de l'objet. Cela faisait partie des choses abordées dans les leçons de kunoichi, mais Hitomi préférait que ce soit sa mère qui les lui explique. Les gestes encore un peu maladroits, elle présenta quelques biscuits à son grand-père après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé. Pendant quelques minutes, il garda le silence, se contentant de boire quelques gorgées, le regard pensif, avant de se décider à parler.

— Bien avant que les ninjas décident de fonder les Villages Cachés, commença-t-il, le clan Yûhi a été l'un des premiers à s'établir dans le Pays du Feu. Les membres du clan n'étaient pas aussi identifiables que les Yamanaka ou les Hyûga, par exemple, et cette discrétion faisait leur force. Longtemps, ils ont prospéré, n'hésitant pas à mêler des civils soigneusement choisis à leur lignée pour ce qu'ils pouvaient leur apporter.

Il but encore une gorgée, son regard écarlate pesant lourd sur l'enfant comme pour s'assurer qu'elle absorbe bien le savoir qu'il lui offrait.

— Les caractéristiques du clan étaient transmissibles par le père comme par la mère, mais seules les femmes parvenaient à éveiller les différents pouvoirs rattachés au clan au fil des ans. À la fondation du village, quelques scientifiques se sont demandé pourquoi il en était ainsi mais, à ce jour, aucune réponse n'a pu être apportée à cette question. Pendant très longtemps, notre clan a été entièrement matriarcal, et c'était le seul dans la région jusqu'à ce que les Inuzuka arrivent.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda Hitomi d'une voix douce.

— Mon père est né. Depuis que nous avions rejoint le village, le clan s'éteignait lentement, mais la naissance de mon père a été le coup final porté à notre lignée et à nos traditions. Sa mère était fille unique, et après lui, elle n'a plus pu avoir d'enfant. Toutes les autres branches du clan s'étaient éteintes une à une, dévastées par les guerres successives. Nous étions, après tout, des combattants de première ligne.

Hitomi hocha la tête, fascinée. Elle était sans doute un peu effrayante, à dévisager son grand-père avec une telle avidité, mais elle ne parvenait pas à feindre l'attention distante et polie qu'on attendait sans doute d'elle dans ce genre de situations – en fait, elle n'en avait jamais été capable. Ensui lui avait confié plus d'une fois qu'il la trouvait adorable avec ce regard, mais elle avait vu plus d'une fois les gens avoir un mouvement de recul quand elle les toisait de la sorte.

— Après ça, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Mon père est mort peu après ma naissance, et ma grand-mère quelques mois à peine après qu'elle ait commencé à m'instruire. À Konoha, les lois disposent qu'un clan est considéré comme tel s'il est composé d'au moins trois membres liés par le sang. Quand tu es née, nous avons donc pu reprendre ce titre, et à moins que je meure avant que tu aies tes propres enfants, nous avons une maigre chance de le garder.

Pendant un instant, une lourde tension s'étendit dans le salon. Il ne s'agissait pas d'aura meurtrière, mais d'aura tout de même, chargée de volonté et d'intentions, si intense que le chakra la rendait pratiquement palpable. Puis Shinku soupira, et la sensation s'évanouit lentement, se dissolvant dans l'air.

— À mes yeux, cependant, l'important n'est pas notre statut, mais nos traditions et notre histoire. Je me fiche que tu portes des enfants ou non, que je puisse les connaître ou non. Ce que je veux, ma petite-fille, c'est qu'un jour, si tu as des enfants, tu leur racontes ce que je t'ai raconté, et ce que j'ai encore à te dire, pour que notre clan ne soit jamais oublié.

L'enfant hocha la tête, solennelle. Elle sentait la présence de sa mère, quelques pas derrière elle. Elle avait dû recevoir le même discours quand elle était plus jeune. Shinku avait-il posé tous ses espoirs sur ses épaules, à l'époque ? C'était une lourde charge, mais quand on la comparait aux autres missions qu'Hitomi s'était attribuées… S'engager à transmettre l'héritage de son clan n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

— Notre clan, continua-t-il, a toujours été considéré comme mineur. Pourtant, nous étions porteurs de caractéristiques très utiles dans les conflits qui fleurissaient fréquemment au début de l'ère des clans, et plus tard lors des Grandes Guerres Shinobi. Les puissances étrangères ont commencé à nous surnommer les Démons sans Queue lors de la première Grande Guerre.

— Ensui-shishou m'en a parlé. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une image pertinente ? Je sais que j'ai énormément de chakra pour mon âge et que mes réserves ne font que grandir, mais nous comparer aux jinchûriki…

— Crois-moi, cette réputation est justifiée. Consulte les archives du village quand tu en auras le temps, en particulier pour les deux premières grandes guerres.

Hitomi considéra cette idée un instant, et décida qu'en effet, cela lui serait indispensable. Le seul porteur de ce titre dont elle connaissait les capacités était Kisame Hoshigaki, l'ancien membre des Sept Épéistes de la brume devenu membre de l'Akatsuki, et… Oui, si ce surnom signifiait qu'elle portait dans son sang ce genre de puissance, il fallait qu'elle en soit avertie, au plus vite, pour pouvoir décider dans quelles branches des arts ninjas elle se spécialiserait, en plus du fûinjutsu et du kenjutsu.

— Notre histoire s'est souvent mêlée, par le passé, à celle d'autres clans. À l'origine, nous étions considérés comme une branche très mineure des Uzumaki, mais lorsque Konoha a été fondé, la cheffe de notre clan a reçu une offre difficile à refuser : la main de l'un des fils de la branche principale des Uchiha. Il n'était qu'un troisième fils, pas grand-chose dans la ligne de succession de leur clan, mais par le mariage et plus tard par la descendance, il nous a énormément apporté.

Ce genre de choses étaient courantes au sein des clans : les fils et filles qui n'héritaient pas étaient souvent mariés pour fonder des alliances. Eux y gagnaient un peu plus de pouvoir de leur vivant, tandis que leurs descendants y gagnaient tout ou partie de leurs attributs génétiques.

— C'est pour ça que nous ne ressemblons pas aux Uzumaki ?

— Exactement. Les cheveux noirs des Uchiha se transmettent immanquablement, même parmi les familles très éloignées de la branche principale. C'est aussi depuis lors que nous avons les yeux rouges, même si nous ne sommes pas capables d'éveiller le Sharingan. Certains chercheurs du Pays des Tourbillons se sont penchés sur ce problème, mais ils ont seulement pu conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'incompatibilité avec le Kekkei Genkai que nous avions alors.

— Un Kekkei Genkai ?

— Oui. Tu en connais déjà certains. Ils se déclinent en plusieurs types, dont les plus connus sont les dôjutsu, avec le Sharingan et le Byakugan, et les Puissances Cachées, comme les attributs des Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi. Le nôtre tombait également dans cette catégorie, mais il est perdu depuis la fin de la première Grande Guerre. Plus personne sur cette terre ne se souvient de ce dont nous étions capables, mais je soupçonne…

Hitomi fixait son grand-père, une curiosité dévorante éclairant ses prunelles d'une lueur avide. Elle était tout simplement fascinée par toutes les choses qu'elle apprenait ce jour-là. Cependant, elle prenait avec une grande prudence l'affirmation de Shinku selon laquelle personne n'était encore en vie pour témoigner des techniques secrètes de sa famille : elle savait que deux personnes au moins avaient trouvé le moyen de défier la mort, et qu'un jour, il lui faudrait être prête à les affronter.

Elle ne serait pas seule dans cette entreprise, toutefois, elle le savait. Elle s'était fait un ami de Naruto et, si elle-même n'était pas exactement à l'aise quand il fallait nouer des liens sincères avec les gens, lui avait un tel talent pour cela qu'elle en était jalouse. Et puis, elle avait Gaara aussi, et Shikamaru… Il s'agissait sans doute des trois personnes en qui elle pouvait placer le plus de foi dans sa génération, Naruto parce qu'il était incapable de trahir et les deux autres garçons parce qu'ils l'aimaient autant qu'elle les aimait.

— Le cadeau le plus utile que nous aient offert les Uchiha, ce qui a décidé notre ancêtre à accepter la demande en mariage de ce prétendant en particulier, te sera remis quand tu entreras dans ta dernière année à l'Académie. Il s'agit d'un contrat d'invocation.

La petite fille écarquilla grand les yeux, extrêmement intéressée par l'idée de signer un contrat. Elle n'en connaissait que quelques-uns venus tout droit du canon, et ils s'étaient tous montrés plutôt inaccessibles pour elle, mais si c'était possible… Shinku répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle puisse la poser, une lueur amusée dansant dans son regard.

— Il s'agit du contrat des Chats de la forêt de Nekomadake. Ils sont considérés comme des invocations mineures, mais ne les sous-estime pas pour autant. Ils sont moins forts que les serpents et les crapauds individuellement, c'est vrai… Cependant, ils ne prennent qu'un invocateur par génération, et ce pour une bonne raison.

— Maman, tu l'as signé toi, le contrat ?

— Non. Depuis mon enfance, on me savait prédisposée au genjutsu, et les chats ne sont pas une bonne option pour moi, même si mon père leur fait faire des choses absolument fabuleuses. J'ai signé le contrat de mon shishou, celui des libellules.

Existait-il tant de contrats d'invocation que ça ? Ce qui était certain aux yeux d'Hitomi, c'était que la vision du canon, avec le monde parallèle découpé en trois grands royaumes pour les trois races principales, était sans doute simpliste. Après tout, son grand-père ne venait-il pas d'en mentionner un quatrième ?

— Hitomi, Ensui Nara a pris une excellente initiative en forçant tes réserves de chakra à se dilater autant, mais il ne savait sans doute pas que tu recevrais le contrat. À moins qu'il t'en ait proposé un autre ?

La petite fille secoua la tête, songeuse. Elle se demandait quelles étaient les capacités des chats, et comment elle pouvait les intégrer dans le style de combat qu'elle ne manquerait pas de développer au fil des ans. Elle savait déjà que le genjutsu n'était pas fait pour elle, même si elle serait sans doute capable, avec du travail, de créer quelques illusions de faible envergure. Sa mère lui en avait parlé une ou deux fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie et, si elle reconnaissait le pouvoir des illusions, la petite fille ressentait instinctivement que ses talents se trouvaient ailleurs. Elle n'était pas, comme sa mère ou les Yamanaka, un prodige du domaine, mais elle avait d'autres talents.

Elle savait, par exemple, qu'elle voulait définitivement se concentrer sur le kenjutsu, même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse l'entraîner de manière soutenue. Son choix d'arme lui donnait envie de se tourner vers quelqu'un qui était ou avait été dans l'ANBU, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer aux membres de cette organisation qu'elle connaissait comment, exactement, elle avait obtenu cette information. En attendant, elle s'entraînait juste contre sa mère, puisqu'Ensui se trouvait à Suna.

Ensuite, il y avait le fûinjutsu, bien entendu. Avec la création de ses carnets messagers, elle avait atteint une sorte de palier, une première limite qui lui semblait insurmontable mais, elle le savait, ne l'était pas. Après tout, nombre de maîtres avaient été capables de plus que de simplement combiner quelques sceaux basiques – parce que, vraiment, une fois l'idée générale composée, il n'avait pas été compliqué pour elle de poser les bases de cette invention. Le plus complexe avait juste été de la stabiliser, et ça, elle savait qu'elle devrait y passer avec tous les sceaux. En attendant d'avoir l'illumination, elle travaillait sur les sceaux de stockage et les sceaux explosifs, ce qui, en soi, était déjà plus qu'on n'attendait de la part d'un genin.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert son affinité élémentaire, mais elle savait qu'elle voudrait s'en servir au combat. Ces pouvoirs étaient trop formidables pour qu'elle se contente de les ignorer, si ses réserves de chakra avaient un tel potentiel. Elle ne devait pas non plus oublier les techniques du clan Nara, même si elle n'apprendrait pas la deuxième étape avant des années.

Et puis il y avait les autres talents mineurs mais si utiles : la chimie orientée pour le combat, sa maladie devenue atout de perception, les compétences de maîtrise du terrain qu'Ensui-shishou cultivait en elle avait soin et douceur. Elle voulait aussi apprendre ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'aspect psychologique des combats, les bases du chakra médical, et suffisamment améliorer le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur son chakra pour être capable de le rendre utile en combat.  
Si on ajoutait les chats ninjas, son arsenal commençait à sérieusement se remplir. Cela faisait énormément de choses à apprendre, à rechercher, à développer, à améliorer, mais… Mais elle savait que le résultat, un jour, vaudrait tous les efforts qu'elle y aurait investis.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! N'oubliez pas les petites reviews qui font bien plaisir, à dimanche prochain !_


	21. Les dix bleus

_Hey ! Voici une update extrêmement matinale, parce que dans une grosse heure je pars en convention. Je n'aurai donc pas le temps de poster plus tard dans la journée mais je ne voulais pas poster avec un jour de retard. N'oubliez pas que le prochain chapitre sera posté __**jeudi**__ et non dimanche comme d'habitude. Pour les réponses aux reviews, je les ferai un peu plus tard dans la semaine, je suis trop crevée ce matin. Sur ce, le chapitre !_

La reprise des cours fut un moment un peu étrange pour Hitomi. Ses amis l'accueillirent comme si elle revenait de la guerre, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blessure, certes assez préoccupante pour une enfant, mais quasiment superficielle comparée à ce que ces enfants connaîtraient quand ils deviendraient des ninjas. Hitomi elle-même ne réalisait que vaguement ce qui l'attendait sur ce plan, et ce uniquement parce qu'elle avait vu les cicatrices d'Ensui, et qu'elle connaissait le canon. Elle n'avait qu'une idée abstraite de la douleur qui naîtrait de ces blessures, et de ses conséquences sur l'âme.

Il lui fallut un peu de travail pour se remettre à niveau en classe de sport. Elle n'avait plus couru depuis une semaine quand elle revint, mais Mizuki considérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une excuse, et qu'elle ne devait pas se ménager. Il n'avait pas tort : les ennemis qu'elle rencontrerait n'attendraient pas poliment qu'elle ait récupéré de quelque blessure que ce soit avant de l'attaquer, et elle devait toujours faire en sorte de donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

Peu importaient les conséquences sur sa psyché, son corps, son âme.

Peu importaient la culpabilité, les « j'aurais dû mieux faire », l'épuisement physique, la lassitude psychologique, les difficultés en apparence insurmontables, les mille montagnes à franchir et mers à détourner. Les shinobi avaient le devoir de toujours surpasser la personne qu'ils étaient la veille ou même l'instant d'avant. C'était la raison pour laquelle on ne laissait plus les enfants sauter des classes à l'Académie. Avec Kakashi, avec Itachi, avec Shisui, le Troisième Hokage avait vu quel gâchis pouvaient être ces flammes brûlées trop tôt, trop fort, trop vite.

Dans ses cours théoriques, Hitomi n'avait pris aucun retard, grâce à Shikamaru. Naruto, par contre, avait souffert de son absence. Il était venu lui rendre visite pratiquement tous les soirs, adorable et aux petits soins pour elle, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de la faire travailler, même pour l'aider lui. Quand elle consulta le classement des élèves, un peu après son retour, elle vit le nombre de places qu'il avait perdues – elle-même n'était pas classée, puisqu'absente – et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir aidé à se maintenir. Il avait beau sourire, elle savait que cela l'affectait, un peu.

Aussi se remit-elle au travail, avec un acharnement nouveau. Elle devait devenir plus forte, pour que ce genre de blessures ne se reproduisent que face à des adversaires dignes de les infliger, et pas des simples voyous civils. Une flamme semblable brûlait dans les yeux de Sakura, qui n'avait eu à se tenir loin de l'école que pendant deux petits jours, la chanceuse.

Pendant qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille ce que disait Iruka-sensei, Hitomi avait pris l'habitude de synthétiser ses propos et d'autres informations, apprises auprès d'Ensui ou de sa famille, sur des petites cartes à l'intention de Naruto. Ce système avait fait ses preuves à l'université, dans le Monde d'Avant. Elle se souvenait de l'argent que lui avaient rapportés ses decks de cartes, un par cours. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de les vendre. Elle voulait juste aider le jinchûriki et ceux qui, dans son cercle, en auraient besoin.

Les cartes eurent beaucoup de succès, en effet, auprès de ses amis. Ils avaient même développé un jeu avec les paquets qu'elle commença à leur distribuer à la fin de chaque semaine : ils tiraient une carte, lisaient les premiers mots, et l'autre devait finir de la réciter. C'était un bon jeu, qui leur permettait de mémoriser toutes ces informations.

Le jeu attira un jour l'attention de Kiba. Il était ami avec Naruto, mais n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité se mêler à la bande pendant les récréations. Il se contentait d'entretenir une sorte de rivalité amicale avec Hitomi dans les épreuves de vitesse. Les rares fois où elle gagnait, il lui lançait des petites piques, et essayait plus fort encore la fois suivante. La petite fille n'avait jamais gagné deux fois de suite à la course contre l'héritier des Inuzuka. C'était stimulant, de se battre comme ça contre lui.

Un jour, alors que Sakura, Hinata et Shino s'affrontaient au jeu de mémoire – Shikamaru et Hitomi avaient interdiction de jouer à cause de leur mémoire eidétique mais arbitraient volontiers – Kiba s'approcha de l'arbre au pied duquel la bande s'installait toujours. Plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine, l'un ou l'autre des amis l'avaient repéré à écouter ce qu'ils faisaient, sauf peut-être Naruto, dont le sens de l'observation n'était pas franchement le plus développé.

— Uh… Hitomi-san ?

Cet accès de politesse soudain surprit grandement Hitomi. Kiba n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps avec ça. Le regard posé sur lui, elle hocha la tête, laissant Shikamaru s'occuper du jeu – ses amis n'avaient pas arrêté leur partie mais se trouvaient tout de même légèrement sur leurs gardes.

— Oui, Kiba-san ?

Elle pouvait jouer à ça aussi, après tout. Elle laissa un léger sourire danser sur ses lèvres tandis que Kiba faisait descendre Akamaru de sa tête pour le caresser – il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux.

— Ma mère… Ma mère dit que mes notes doivent s'améliorer, et je suis vraiment mauvais aux classes d'Iruka-sensei.

La petite fille hocha la tête, puis lui fit signe de poursuivre. Oh, elle savait à peu près où il voulait en venir, mais elle lui en voulait toujours un peu : quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était moqué du groupe d'étude, et ne s'était jamais excusé. D'accord, c'était quelque chose de courant chez les enfants, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Il piaffa nerveusement, se grattant la joue, mais reprit la parole :

— Hum… J'ai entendu que tu aidais Naruto à étudier et il progresse. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider aussi, s'il te plaît ?

Elle ne songea pas un instant à refuser, mais feignit une légère hésitation, juste pour le faire angoisser un peu. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se moque d'elle. Manifestement, une enfance et une adolescente passées dans le monde d'Avant à être la cible de camarades cruels avait laissé une marque plus cuisante et plus profonde sur son âme qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Après quelques secondes, elle sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Bien sûr ! Tiens, tu peux emprunter mon jeu de cartes en attendant que je te fasse le tien.

— Mais comment tu vas en refaire un si tu me donnes le tien ?

En amont sur la racine où elle s'était assise, Naruto fit un son qui semblait à mi-chemin entre le reniflement et le ricanement. Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, Hitomi le feignit de le fusiller du regard et, du pied, le poussa juste assez pour qu'il perde légèrement l'équilibre, sans pour autant tomber.

— Étudie le set sur Kirigakure au lieu de faire le malin. Si tu le connais assez bien ce soir, je convaincrai ma mère de nous faire des ramen.

Le laissant s'étouffer sur sa salive puis jurer qu'il allait toutes les connaître par cœur, « tu peux le croire ! », elle se tourna à nouveau vers Kiba.

— Je les connais déjà toutes par cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'apporterai ton jeu dans deux jours, et à partir de maintenant, je te ferai des cartes aussi au fur et à mesure des leçons, si ça te convient. Voici les règles du jeu…

Sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru – les autres étaient occupés soit à manger, soit à jouer, soit à frénétiquement réviser les cartes concernant Kirigakure – elle se lança dans l'explication des règles, et passa brièvement sur la raison pour laquelle son cousin et elle se contentaient d'arbitrer. À la fin de la récréation, Kiba s'était intégré à leur groupe comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie, parce qu'il avait cette chance, cette capacité naturelle à socialiser qui rendait Hitomi à la fois légèrement admirative et secrètement jalouse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hitomi réalisa le tour de force qu'elle avait accompli : huit des neuf « bleus » de sa génération faisaient désormais front commun à l'Académie, et elle était un membre de ce groupe, à part entière, considérée par chacun d'entre eux comme une amie et une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle ne connaîtrait sans doute plus jamais la solitude perpétuelle de sa première vie. Ses parents l'aimaient, ses amis l'aimaient. Elle n'était plus seule, et si elle devait finir cette vie dans un hôpital, les chances étaient très faibles que son dernier soupir résonne contre les murs d'une chambre vide.

Il lui était difficile d'admettre à quel point sa vie précédente marquait l'existence qu'elle menait désormais. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver seule, mentalement et physiquement. Quand elle étudiait dans sa chambre – c'était rare, elle préférait le salon – elle ne passait pas une heure sans analyser les informations envoyées par ses méridiens, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la maison. À l'Académie, elle s'asseyait toujours au dernier rang, mais se sentait mal si les chaises à côté de la sienne étaient vides, et était donc l'une des dernières à s'asseoir, tous les matins.

Shikamaru avait compris le malaise qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être seule. Il n'en parlait pas, mais ses regards, ses gestes, étaient clairs et apaisants. Il gardait toujours un œil sur elle et, quand elle devait prendre la parole au tableau, devant la classe, souvent pour des exercices donnés par Iruka, il la regardait fixement, parfaitement conscient de lui donner une personne à qui s'adresser, plutôt que l'ensemble que représentaient les élèves. Une chose était certaine : elle ne deviendrait jamais enseignante. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé de sa première à sa deuxième vie.

Gaara n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre qu'Hitomi s'était fait attaquer et poignarder. Ensui-shishou non plus, d'ailleurs. Tous deux lui avaient envoyé de longs messages pleins d'inquiétude et l'adulte avait été à deux doigts de prendre le petit jonchûriki sur son dos et l'emmener à Konoha. La simple idée de l'incident diplomatique qu'une telle action aurait pu causer collait des frissons d'angoisse à la petite fille. Elle était parvenue à les rassurer en leur écrivant tous les jours, expliquant dans le détail l'évolution de son état de santé. Même comme ça, elle pouvait encore sentir l'angoisse sous-jacente dans les lettres de Gaara.

Pour évacuer sa frustration, Hitomi s'était penchée sur un plan qui lui permettrait de rallier Sasuke au groupe d'étude. Il était toujours classé premier, mais en général, elle se trouvait presqu'à égalité avec lui : elle le surpassait très légèrement dans les cours théoriques, mais ce n'était pas assez pour compenser la longueur d'avance qu'il avait sur elle en sport. Aussi l'approcha-t-elle un après-midi, alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires. Pour une fois, les autres filles ne l'attendaient pas, et elle en profita :

— Sasuke-san ?

Il lui jeta un regard méfiant. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de chance, avec les filles de leur classe. Hitomi et Hinata étaient les seules à ne pas lui courir après. Et elles n'avaient que six ans ! Comment des filles de six ans pouvaient-elles penser à avoir un amoureux ? Cela effrayait parfois l'enfant, de voir ses camarades tout faire pour que le jeune Uchiha les remarque. Comme si c'était possible… La seule personne, en-dehors de ses parents, à avoir de l'importance à ses yeux était son frère aîné. Cela dit, son choix de particule honorifique, moins familier que le « kun » que lui donnaient nos camarades à longueur de journée, devait être assez judicieux pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas d'emblée en courant. Pour peu qu'un Uchiha soit capable d'une telle indignité.

— J'aimerais t'affronter dans un duel d'entraînement, si tu l'acceptes. Je sais que tu es plus fort que moi, mais j'aimerais progresser avant qu'on commence les duels en classe.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Je pense que tu progresseras aussi en m'affrontant. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais mon shishou m'a un peu appris à me battre, et je ne suis pas trop mauvaise… Je pourrais aussi t'apprendre les bases du kenjutsu, si ça t'intéresse, et, bien entendu, t'intégrer à notre groupe d'étude pour que tu aies des résultats encore meilleurs.

Elle veilla à garder un visage impassible tout au long de sa petite plaidoirie. Si elle se jetait sur lui sans retenue, ou avec l'air désespéré, elle n'acquerrait jamais son respect, et c'était ce qu'elle recherchait là. Elle vit ses yeux s'illuminer quand elle mentionna le kenjutsu. Il s'agissait d'une compétence qu'Itachi ne lui avait jamais transmise… Et il ne le ferait plus à présent que Danzô avait mis la main sur lui. Les dents serrées, elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas encore.

— Tu maîtrises le kenjutsu, toi ?

— J'ai des bases, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mon shishou a été capitaine de l'ANBU et, avant que nous revenions à Konoha, il voulait que je sache quelle arme je voudrais utiliser, et que je sache me débrouiller avec, au cas où. Si tu viens à la maison avec moi, je pourrais te montrer.

— Tu ne me proposerais pas ça gratuitement.

— Bien entendu. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aimerais me battre contre toi pour m'améliorer en taijutsu à mains nues.

Elle ne reparla pas du groupe d'étude. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait obtenu l'attention de Sasuke et… Et il était encore un enfant, admiratif et jaloux d'un frère aîné dont il ne surpasserait jamais aucun accomplissement, triste de ne pas être assez bon aux yeux de son père. Facile à manipuler. Elle refusa de culpabiliser : elle avait de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte, et ce n'était pas _mal _de lui proposer un cercle d'amis. Il en aurait besoin, bientôt.

Elle le vit la jauger du regard et fit de son mieux pour adopter le genre de posture typique d'Ensui-shishou, détendue mais vaguement menaçante. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer à utiliser le même eye-liner vert foncé que lui… Elle secoua très vite l'idée hors de sa tête : elle n'avait pas envie que les ninjas de garde à la porte principale du village hurlent de rire en les voyant côte à côte la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient découvrir le monde tous les deux, que ce soit pour un voyage d'apprentissage ou pour une vraie mission.

— J'imagine qu'on peut essayer, oui. Mais si tu ne vaux pas le coup que je m'entraîne avec toi, on arrête.

La petite fille hocha la tête, un petit sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Elle savait que Sasuke était arrogant, tout le monde le savait. Et tout le monde savait aussi que, côté assurance, elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Un an et demi sur les routes avec une légende vivante avait tendance à faire cet effet à un enfant. Si Ensui avait su voir sa valeur, le plus jeune des Uchiha le saurait aussi. La démarche légèrement guillerette – un ninja ne pouvait, après tout, se permettre une totale exubérance – elle guida son nouveau partenaire d'entraînement jusqu'à l'un des terrains réservés à l'Académie.

Ils n'étaient pas aussi vastes ou aussi intéressants que ceux qu'on laissait à disposition des vrais ninjas, mais faisaient l'affaire : celui qu'elle avait choisi était doté d'un petit bosquet, et un ruisseau le traversait. Comme un réflexe, elle se positionna du côté du bosquet, le dos baigné par son ombre grandissante. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, mais ils avaient encore devant eux plusieurs heures de lumière. Et en cas de problème, elle avait toujours les bombes lumineuses qu'Ensui lui avait appris à fabriquer… Elle réprima un petit rire machiavélique.

Les deux enfants commencèrent de la façon classique, leurs mains encore maladroites formant le sceau de la confrontation. Hitomi ne perdit pas un instant pour se ruer sur son adversaire. Le style de taijutsu qu'Ensui lui avait appris était adapté à sa petite taille : tout en rapidité et en souplesse, son but était de causer le maximum de dommages à l'adversaire en frappant le plus près possible des points vitaux et sensibles même sans savoir les localiser exactement – tout le monde ne naissait pas avec les fichus Byakugan après tout – et battre en retraite aussi vite que possible, sous la riposte adverse.

Elle parvint à toucher Sasuke au pectoral droit, sa main gauche ouverte frappant un grand coup bien à plat, avant de rouler sous le bras qu'il avait tendu pour tenter de la heurter à l'épaule. Il vacilla légèrement sous l'impact et, le temps qu'il se reprenne, elle s'était déjà éloignée d'un bon mètre, hors de sa portée, le corps à nouveau en position de départ, les muscles tendus et les jambes prêtes à entrer en action. Ensui ne l'avait pas encore poussée dans un entraînement de vitesse ou d'endurance extrêmes – tous les entraînements finissaient dans les extrêmes avec lui de toute façon – la jugeant encore trop jeune pour le supporter sans risquer de graves blessures. Il lui avait promis qu'une fois qu'elle serait diplômée, il s'occuperait de son cas, et elle frémissait déjà d'anticipation.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le mouvement de recul auquel il s'attendait sans doute en disant cela, se contentant d'un sourire si radieux qu'il lui avait raidi les muscles des joues et que des petits plis de bonheur étaient apparues un instant au coin de ses yeux. Elle adorait l'entraînement, même quand elle était poussée si loin qu'elle en souffrait ensuite. Au fond d'elle, elle avait été extatique pendant la période où il l'avait contrainte à vider encore et encore ses réserves de chakra pour les étendre, même si son corps lui avait donné une impression d'agonie sans nom, parce qu'elle avait pu sentir et constater ses progrès, encore et encore.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas, le lendemain matin, de s'effondrer avec un gémissement dramatique sur Hinata, qui rougit mais la rattrapa et l'empêcha de tomber, exactement comme elle l'avait anticipé. Ce faisant, elle attira bien entendu l'attention ceux de ses amis qui étaient déjà arrivés, soit Shino et Sakura. Un grognement de douleur franchissant ses lèvres, elle se redressa à peine assez pour étaler la moitié supérieure de son corps sur son banc, l'un de ses bras empiétant toujours sur l'espace d'Hinata qui… Avait l'air assez satisfaite et lui tapotait gentiment le poignet ? Avec un nouveau grognement, la petite fille rangea cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, lança Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

À moitié indignée – à moitié seulement parce que tout le monde savait à présent qu'elle se poussait constamment trop loin en s'entraînant et n'écoutait pas trop quand on lui disait de préserver son énergie – elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la ferma assez vite pour que ses dents claquent quand elle vit Sasuke entrer dans la classe. Sans la moindre hésitation, le petit brun se dirigea vers elle, ignorant manifestement la manière meurtrie dont elle se redressait et tentait de rassembler sa dignité autour d'elle.

— Quand est-ce que tu organises ton groupe d'étude ?

— Hum, tous les jours après l'Académie pendant deux heures, et le week-end de quatorze à dix-huit heures.

— J'y serai. Rajoute deux heures avec moi le mardi pour le kenjutsu, et le vendredi pour le taijutsu.

En réponse, elle lui offrit son fameux sourire rayonnant à pleine puissance, si bien qu'il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Oh, elle allait adorer utiliser les Yeux sur lui. Elle était sûre qu'il y était sensible. Toujours radieuse, elle lui tendit la main.

— Deal !

Il sembla hésiter à la serrer mais quand elle agita les doigts pour l'encourager, il finit par accepter, sa réticence très visible et très surjouée, aussi, si elle pouvait se fier au sourire qui s'installait lentement sur ses lèvres.

— Deal, donc.

Sans plus dire un mot, il alla s'installer à sa place, laissant une Hitomi rayonnante – à un tel point que c'en devenait dérangeant, sérieusement, ne savait-elle pas que les ninjas devaient agir avec dignité, retenue et impassibilité ? – derrière lui. Il essaya, très fort, de ne pas se demander dans quoi, exactement, il venait de se fourrer.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à jeudi !_


	22. La deuxième année

_Coucou ! Voici le premier chapitre de l'été, comme promis ! J'ai commencé à écrire des fiches de personnage pour approfondir nos protagonistes, je vais sans doute les ajouter à partir de septembre si j'en ai assez d'ici-là ! Et puis, comme les publications de l'été nous amèneront jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'Arc des Vagues, on aurait beaucoup de personnages installés dans l'intrigue, et donc je n'aurais pas à trop faire attention à qui je choisis de vous présenter x) Pour ceux qui font le NaNo et/ou le Jeu de l'Adjectif, comment ça se passe ? N'hésitez pas à m'en parler en review, on se soutiendra ! Le mien se passe très bien, j'ai écrit 18.000 mots et bouclé quatre chapitres, le tout en trois jours. Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !_

Après ce petit évènement, le groupe qu'Hitomi avait en tête était complet. L'idéal, à ses yeux, aurait été d'intégrer Neji Hyûga, Rock Lee et Mori no Tenten, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu y parvenir : ils étaient d'un an leurs aînés et ne voudraient sans doute pas se mêler à leurs cadets, quand bien même Kurenai s'assurait de leur apprendre des choses complémentaires à l'enseignement de l'Académie.

Par exemple, la jeune mère s'assura que chacun des dix enfants sachent comment aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital. Pour cela, elle avait simplement décidé de les laisser se blesser en se battant les uns contre les autres, puis les avait tous emmenés en salle d'attente, et leur avait expliqué la procédure en illustrant avec leur propre exemple. C'était très instructif, et Hitomi était sûre que de nombreux Genin se trouvaient complètement perdus quand ils devaient demander un traitement à l'hôpital pour la première fois.

Elle leur donnait aussi des leçons théoriques. Un après-midi de février, elle les réunit autour de la grande table de pique-nique qu'elle avait fait installer dans son jardin par une équipe de Genin au début de l'année scolaire – comme quoi, elle devait voir l'avenir ou quelque chose du genre – et commença à leur parler du payement qu'un ninja recevait après une mission.

À l'occasion de cette discussion, Hitomi et ses amis découvrirent que les Jônin étaient d'une richesse pratiquement obscène, que les Chûnin avaient des revenus extrêmement confortables et que les Genin eux-mêmes étaient bien lotis. Ils apprirent aussi que chaque clan avait ses règles concernant la manière dont l'argent des missions était distribué. Par exemple, chez les Nara, Yamanaka et Akimichi, la moitié de l'argent allait directement dans la poche du ninja, et l'autre moitié allait directement entre les mains de la partie civile du clan. Cette seconde moitié servait non seulement à entretenir leurs terres, mais aussi à soutenir les enfants, les anciens, les malades, les blessés. Ce qui restait de cette part était donné aux chercheurs et scientifiques des trois clans, qui se servaient de cette rentrée d'argent pour créer ce dont leurs ninjas avaient besoin pour accomplir leurs missions, et donc ramener de l'argent, etc.

Plus tard, Hitomi et sa mère eurent une autre discussion, avec Shikaku et Shikamaru uniquement cette fois. Le clan Nara était le seul à avoir toute une infrastructure réservée à la recherche et au développement. Les Yamanaka avaient une sorte d'équivalent pour la psychologie, les Aburame et les Inuzuka travaillaient de concert autour de la faune – bref, chaque clan avait son petit pôle supplémentaire lié à sa spécialité. Les Nara, avec leurs esprits si aiguisés et leur étrange créativité, à la fois prolixe et paresseuse, étaient considérés comme des inventeurs, à juste titre. C'étaient à leurs forgerons civils qu'on devait toutes les formes de shuriken dont les Uchiha étaient si friands, par exemple.

Hitomi et Shikamaru apprirent donc, auprès de Kurenai et Shikaku, comment déposer un brevet auprès de la section Recherche et Développement de leur clan. Les deux parents exigèrent qu'ils passent toujours par ce département-là, et pas celui du village, d'abord parce qu'ils tireraient un meilleur pourcentage de leurs trouvailles, ensuite parce que c'était un bon moyen de soutenir le clan que de leur permettre de commercialiser des concepts créés au sein du clan, enfin parce que si leurs inventions étaient jugées trop dangereuses ou inappropriées, ils ne seraient pas punis, juste informés – cas extrêmes exceptés. Les adultes ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un problème avec les enfants sur ce dernier point, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Quelques semaines après cela eurent lieu les évaluations de fin d'années. Elles n'étaient pas déterminantes quant au futur des jeunes élèves, mais les parents de la plupart des enfants en bas de classement les retiraient de l'Académie pour les orienter vers une carrière civile, jugeant souvent à juste titre que s'ils n'étaient pas capables de tenir le rythme de l'école des ninjas, le travail des ninjas les ferait tuer.

Le classement ne causa de surprise à personne. Sasuke était premier et Hitomi le suivait de très près, avec un point de moins. Elle l'avait légèrement surpassé dans les domaines théoriques, mais tout l'entraînement qu'il lui avait fait subir ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle devienne son égale dans les domaines physiques. Lui aussi avait progressé, après tout. Mizuki avait été réticent à admettre les progrès de ses deux élèves, mais il était comme ça avec tout le monde, ses trois chouchous exceptés.

Ensuite venaient, dans cet ordre, Hinata, Shino, Ino et Sakura. Chôji et Kiba étaient moins studieux que ces quatre-là et se classaient donc à leur suite. Quant à Shikamaru et Naruto, ils étaient les seuls à être classés bien plus bas, parmi les civils : Shikamaru parce qu'il le voulait, et Naruto parce qu'il était parti de la dernière place et s'était battu pour chaque avancée. Kurenai, très consciente de ce fait, intégra le jeune jinchûriki à la petite fête familiale qu'elle organisait à l'origine pour Hitomi uniquement.

_Chère Hitomi,_

_Félicitations pour ta deuxième place. J'étais certain que tu y arriverais. Continue de me rendre fier. Gaara travaille dur, lui aussi. J'ai fait tester son affinité élémentaire la semaine dernière : ce sera le vent, pour lui, et la terre comme affinité secondaire, la combinaison idéale pour Shukaku. Ta mère devrait s'occuper de ce test pour toi très bientôt. En fonction de tes résultats, je t'apprendrai quelques techniques de rang D et peut-être une ou deux de rang C quand je serai de retour. Je sais que c'est censé être le travail de ton sensei si tu en as un, mais tu restes ma kohai et je tiens à te confier mon propre savoir._

_À demain,_

_Ensui._

_Chère Hitomi,_

_Quand on se reverra, tu seras encore plus forte. Moi aussi, bien sûr. Temari a décidé de m'apprendre ses techniques Fûton, mais je n'ai pas très envie de me balader avec un éventail géant en plus d'une gourde pour mon sable. On essaye de voir avec Ensui-san si je peux garder une quantité de sable avec moi en permanence, et voir si je peux faire de ce sable quelque chose de particulier._

_Kankurô a commencé à s'entraîner avec le corps des marionnettistes mais il revient encore tous les soirs là où nous sommes réfugiés. Il a commencé à décorer les murs et fabriquer des bibelots avec les chutes de bois de ses marionnettes. Il est vraiment doué pour sculpter des animaux, mais on manque de modèles à Suna. Est-ce qu'un de tes amis accepterait de dessiner des animaux de chez toi ? Je sais que toi, le dessin, ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc._

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Gaara._

Les deux messages lui parvinrent, l'un à la suite de l'autre, alors qu'elle se préparait pour la fête que sa mère avait organisée – plutôt un dîner à vrai dire mais, dans ce corps, Hitomi appréciait soigner son apparence quand elle en avait l'occasion et le luxe. Elle termina de brosser ses cheveux, les rassembla en un chignon négligé, ses doigts encore un peu maladroits luttant contre l'élastique, puis s'assit à son bureau pour répondre.

Contrairement à d'autres enfants de sa classe, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de supposer quelle serait son affinité élémentaire principale, ou même la ou les secondaires. Elle n'en désirait pas une plus que l'autre : chacune avait ses forces et ses faiblesses, et pour elle, chacune rendait son maître capable de prouesses. Les affinités ne déterminaient pas le rôle auquel un ninja se destinait dans sa carrière, même s'il fallait avouer que les gens qui maîtrisaient le Raiton se dirigeaient rarement vers les rôles d'espionnage.

Sa réponse terminée, elle rangea son carnet dans une petite sacoche à bandoulière et descendit les escaliers, vêtue d'une jolie robe rose pâle. Une fleur en tissu de la même teinte était accrochée à son chignon et ses chaussures étaient aussi assorties. Hitomi aimait soigner son apparence, mais Kurenai aimait plus encore s'en occuper. La petite fille croisa le regard de sa mère et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, qui racontait une histoire de peinture et de… Chaussettes ? Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

À sa grande surprise, Asuma Sarutobi en personne se présenta à la porte d'entrée un peu avant que le repas ne commence vraiment. Hitomi remarqua alors l'assiette supplémentaire que sa mère avait dressée pour lui et haussa un sourcil. Intéressant… Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir lancer quelques taquineries : aussi précoce soit-elle, elle ne pouvait montrer qu'elle connaissait ce genre de domaine. Et pouvait-on réellement parler de connaissance ? Elle n'était familière de la romance qu'à travers ses lectures du monde d'Avant.

Le mois de vacances avant la reprise de l'Académie fut consacré, pour Hitomi, à l'affûtage de ses capacités. Elle travaillait surtout avec Hinata et Naruto, puisque les deux enfants n'avaient, le plus souvent, pas très envie de passer du temps chez eux. Naruto n'avait pas le droit de dormir plus d'une fois par semaine en-dehors de l'orphelinat, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer ses journées dans le jardin des Yûhi, à travailler avec ses amies. Quant à Hinata, elle avait obtenu le droit, grâce à de très lourdes tractations de la part de Kurenai et de manipulation subtile de la part de Shikaku, de dormir à la maison tous les week-ends. Cela ne les sauvait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais adoucissait leur peine.

Hitomi s'attendait vraiment à une rentrée sans surprise, ennuyeuse, même. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose n'allait pas. Sakura ne revint pas sur les bancs de l'école ce jour-là, ni le lendemain. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, bien entendu. Elle était extrêmement studieuse et, même quand elle était malade, elle faisait en sorte de venir à l'école. Si elle en était vraiment incapable, elle faisait en sorte de contacter au moins Hitomi et Shino pour leur demander de lui apporter les cours qu'elle avait manqué et les devoirs à faire.

Après le cours d'arts kunoichi, Hitomi et Ino décidèrent d'enquêter. Les bras chargés des bouquets qu'elles avaient dû confectionner et qui renfermaient des messages de légère inquiétude et d'amitié, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la maison des Haruno. Depuis la mésaventure de l'an dernier, Hitomi avait toujours un kunai sur elle, attaché à son bras et dissimulé sous ses manches longues et amples. Cela ne trompait sans doute pas ses professeurs, mais ils étaient au courant de la raison qui la poussait à vouloir être armée.

Ce fut la mère de Sakura qui leur ouvrit la porte. Elle eut l'air surprise, pendant une seconde, puis son expression s'adoucit et elle les laissa entrer, les délestant des deux bouquets pour aller leur trouver un vase. Les mains libres, les deux petites filles ôtèrent leurs chaussures et enfilèrent les pantoufles de rigueur. Les pieds d'Hitomi flottaient un peu dans les siennes, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques pas pour trouver de quelle manière elle devait marcher si elle ne voulait pas trébucher. Et elle ne voulait pas trébucher. C'était indigne d'une kunoichi. Même s'il lui faudrait encore cinq ans d'études pour porter ce titre.

Sakura était assise à même le sol, la table basse devant elle disparaissant sous un tas de livres qui donnait à Hitomi des fourmis dans les doigts. En avançant de quelques pas, elle discerna certains titres, qui semblaient tourner autour des bases de la médecine. Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil, Ino derrière elle. La jeune Haruno avait l'air surprise que ses amies lui rendent visite, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'on l'oublie. Comme si c'était possible…

— Hum, tu ne viens plus à l'Académie ?

Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Même si elle était souvent allée chez Sakura l'année dernière, elle n'y ressentait pas le confort et la sécurité qui l'aidaient à se détendre dans sa propre maison, et ne se sentait toujours pas assez confiante en elle-même quand on en venait à la communication. Elle se demandait parfois si elle s'améliorerait un jour dans ce domaine. À la suite d'Ino, elle s'assit également autour de la table, croisant les jambes en tailleur, les mains soigneusement cachées dans son giron pour tenter de dissimuler sa légère anxiété.

— J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances, et avec mes parents, on a décidé que l'école médicale serait mieux pour moi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais c'est un ninja médecin qui est venu soigner nos blessures pendant que tu étais inconsciente, cette fois-là, à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, et… Enfin, je pense que c'est ça que je veux faire.

La petite fille fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible mais ses pensées se mirent aussitôt à tourner à plein régime. Sakura n'était pas censée quitter l'Académie. Elle était censée devenir un ninja, puis s'épanouir sous la tutelle de Tsunade. Était-il toujours possible de réunir la femme et l'enfant ? Auprès de Tsunade, Sakura était destinée à s'épanouir comme l'une des meilleures médics à avoir jamais foulé ce monde, surpassant même, selon certains, l'aura de son maître. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça… Hitomi trouverait un moyen, si les choses ne se faisaient pas naturellement. Elle avait encore des années pour y penser.

— Et ça te plaît pour l'instant ? demanda Ino.

L'enthousiasme qui alluma des étincelles dans le regard vert de Sakura effaça un peu du malaise que ressentait Hitomi. Après avoir remercié la mère de son amie qui leur apportait des rafraîchissements, la petite fille l'écouta leur décrire les cours qu'elle avait eus jusque-là. L'école qui éduquait les futurs médic nins était rattachée à l'hôpital, et avait été fondée du temps où Tsunade des Sannin vivait encore à Konoha, sous sa supervision. Elle en avait écrit le programme du début à la fin et l'avait mis à jour à mesure des nouvelles découvertes jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le village.

Tsunade aurait dû être qualifiée de déserteuse dés l'instant où elle avait refusé de se présenter à une convocation du Troisième. Elle ne devait qu'à sa réputation et à sa famille la liberté qu'on lui avait offerte. Malgré cela, elle était toujours vue comme une héroïne à Konoha, en particulier parmi les kunoichi. C'était à la Princesse, après tout, qu'on devait le développement du contraceptif que les femmes ninjas prenaient à l'arrivée de leurs premières règles pour cesser de les avoir jusqu'à prendre le neutralisant quand elles voulaient tomber enceintes.

Avant cela, les kunoichi avaient été interdites de mission une semaine par mois, parce que le sang les rendait incroyablement faciles à traquer. Les crampes, l'inconfort et l'humeur instable, bien que n'étant pas des inconvénients aussi mortels, pouvaient aussi compromettre les missions les plus délicates. Tsunade avait changé cela, rendant à ses paires leurs pleines capacités, en toutes circonstances.

Après une petite heure passée à discuter avec Sakura, les deux petites filles prirent congé. Leur journée n'était pas encore finie : au cœur du domaine des Nara, Kurenai les attendait pour une séance de remise en forme physique, pour commencer l'année scolaire dans les meilleures conditions. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient entraînés pendant les vacances mais d'autres, comme Shikamaru, avaient décidé se reposer pour être d'attaque. Les deux approches se valaient, aux yeux d'Hitomi, même si elle avait définitivement choisi de ne s'accorder aucun répit.

En deuxième année, les cours à l'Académie devenaient plus approfondis mais restaient très théoriques. Pour la première fois, les enfants entendirent parler du chakra et de la manière dont on le manipulait pour former des techniques de ninjutsu qui défiaient la réalité. Ces leçons, Hitomi les connaissait déjà par cœur – Ensui y avait veillé avant de lui apprendre à contrôler son chakra.

Elle luttait contre l'ennui en tentant de retranscrire des histoires du monde d'Avant dans l'un de ses fameux carnets. Une impression très forte lui était restée d'une série de romans qu'elle avait lue, la Guerre des Clans. Elle voyait parfaitement comment adapter ces histoires de chats sauvages au monde des ninjas et s'y attela dès le début de l'année scolaire, quand bien même écrire autant sur une journée lui donnait mal à la main.

Shikamaru, parfois, lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il essayait de dissimuler son intérêt mais sa cousine le connaissait mieux que cela, si bien que, lorsque le premier tome fut fini, au début du mois de décembre, elle le déposa dans sa boîte aux lettres avec une note lui demandant de lui suggérer des améliorations.

Si le bonheur relationnel et matériel lui avait manqué dans le monde d'Avant, elle avait connu la sérénité, la joie douce et sincère de lire des histoires qui lui donnaient des frissons, des rires et des larmes. Ces récits n'avaient jamais atteint son nouveau monde, elle avait vérifié. Si elle, elle pouvait le faire… Sa mémoire était après tout un outil parfait pour cela. Elle avait envie de transmettre la félicité qu'elle avait ressentie au fil des pages, et ce but lui semblait si innocent, si dénué de toute la violence qui imprégnerait sa vie de ninja… Peut-être cette bouffée d'air frais lui permettrait-elle, quand ce serait nécessaire, d'endurcir son cœur.

La tête perdue dans ses carnets, Hitomi réalisa à peine le passage des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement, terrible et cruel, lui rappelle que ce monde n'attendrait pas qu'elle soit prête à l'affronter.

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Avez-vous deviné quel terrible évènement se produira dans le prochain chapitre ?_


	23. La nuit des larmes

_Coucou ! Félicitations à toutes celles et ceux qui avaient deviné le terrible évènement nous attendant dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ma version vous plaira ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse la découvrir :_

_Elle venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie. Ce qui aurait dû être une célébration de joie s'était finie dans le sang, la terreur et les larmes. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer à la maison, étreindre ses bébés aussi fort que possible sans leur faire mal, et fermer les yeux, enfin. Cela lui avait été retiré, cependant, par les opérateurs de l'ANBU qui, au lieu de lui offrir l'assistance dont elle avait eu besoin après avoir assisté aux meurtres de Biwako et Taji, l'avaient arrêtée et traitée comme une criminelle._

_Elle avait perdu deux camarades cette nuit, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle-même était encore en vie. Ce que l'homme masqué avait vu en elle et qui avait retenu sa lame. Peu importait, au fond, parce que cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'enlever le minuscule, adorable bébé que son amie venait de mettre au monde. Elle était restée dans la salle qui avait servi à son labeur, seule au milieu des cadavres, terrifiées, jusqu'à ce que les ANBU arrivent et l'emmènent._

_Elle ne devait sa liberté, après plusieurs heures en cellule, qu'à l'influence de son mari. Il était encore là, à ses côtés, une main sur son dos dans un rare geste public de réconfort. Il était digne, après tout, si digne et si fier. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle admirait chez lui, et qui l'avaient lentement conduite à l'aimer, quand bien même leur mariage n'était pas une union motivée par ce genre de sentiments. Devant eux, le Troisième inspira profondément et se redressa, le regard sévère._

— _Je ne peux pas vous laisser Naruto._

_La phrase si courte, si dure, laissa les deux Uchiha incrédules et blessés. Mikoto, surtout, sentit son cœur se briser et une bouffée de panique l'envahir. Elle… Elle était la marraine de Naruto. Minato-san avait choisi le parrain, et Kushina, elle… Elle avait choisi Mikoto pour veiller sur son fils si quelque chose lui arrivait. Mais même elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le Shinigami la prenne si vite. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, se défendre, celui qu'on appelait jadis le Dieu des Shinobi reprit la parole._

— _On ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé, Mikoto-san. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que vous êtes la seule survivante. Dans ces conditions, le Conseil Restreint et moi-même refusons de remettre le jinchûriki entre vos mains. Qui nous garantit que vous n'allez pas l'utiliser pour relâcher Kyûbi sur le village une fois encore ?_

_Et soudain, soudain Mikoto se mit à haïr l'homme de toute son âme. Ses yeux brûlaient de l'effort qu'ils tentaient de produire pour éveiller le Mangekyô Sharingan depuis la nuit passée. Elle n'avait résisté que parce qu'elle savait à quel point accepter ce nouveau et terrible pouvoir la rendrait plus suspecte aux yeux du village. L'éclosion de sa haine, violente et paisible à la fois, faillit les ouvrir malgré tout._

— _Je suis sa responsable légale désormais, tenta-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas…_

— _Je peux ! Je peux, et je le ferai. Jiraiya, son parrain, m'a transmis ses responsabilités quand il est parti en voyage. Si vous parvenez à le faire se rétracter, je devrai m'incliner, mais jusque-là, vous ne vous approcherez pas de Naruto._

_Pour la première fois depuis cette affreuse nuit, Mikoto s'effronda, une larme tiède et amère roulant sur sa joue pâle. Elle crispa ses mains sur ses genoux, son regard épuisé posé sur les longs doigts fins, les ongles sales – elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de récurer le sang, de les laver. Elle croisa le regard de Fugaku, qui jusqu'ici avait écouté sans rien dire._

_Et dans son regard, elle le vit._

_Le reflet de sa haine._

_Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Mikoto suivit son mari sous le temple Nakato, le seul bâtiment du territoire des Uchiha à avoir résisté à la fureur du démon renard, et écouta ce que les hommes avaient à dire. Pour la première fois, elle devint la traitresse que Konoha voulait voir en elle._

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Elle tremblait si fort que ses dents s'entrechoquaient, la respiration douloureuse et hachée. Elle n'avait jamais fait un rêve qui lui donnait une telle impression de… Réel. Tentant d'apaiser son corps et son esprit, elle se redressa en position assise et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, roulée en boule comme pour se cacher du monstre sous le lit.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour revenir à un état de calme suffisant pour pouvoir penser de façon cohérente. Le rêve, bien entendu, patientait dans sa Bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle le range, mais qu'en faire ? Elle savait que Mikoto Uchiha avait été amie avec Kushina Uzumaki, mais elle ne savait pas si elles avaient été ensemble pendant l'accouchement qui avait conduit à l'attaque de Konoha par Kyûbi et à la mort de son réceptacle et du Quatrième. Pourtant, cela semblait plausible. Avec de grandes précautions, la petite fille rangea le rêve sur une étagère vide de la section réservée à son nouveau monde. Quelque chose lui disait que ce rêve n'était pas anodin.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut horrifiée d'apprendre que le massacre des Uchiha s'était produit pendant la nuit. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, l'esprit encore plein de la haine douce et calme que Mikoto avait ressentie pour son village, les mains crispées si fort dans le dos de Kurenai que ses articulations protestaient faiblement quelque part au fond de ses pensées. Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour retrouver un calme lui permettant d'agir.

Elle s'assit à son bureau sous le regard vigilant de sa mère et se mit à écrire, les joues encore striées de traces de larmes. Elle avait mal, mal pour Sasuke qui se retrouvait seul désormais, mal pour Itachi qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix et abhorrait la violence, mais ses mots, elle le savait, n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux et justes que dans la douleur, alors autant qu'ils soient utiles, véritablement utiles cette fois.

La cérémonie funéraire eut lieu deux jours plus tard. L'Académie ne réouvrirait ses portes que le lendemain – deux professeurs et sept élèves faisaient partie des victimes. L'alignement sans fin de cercueils, certains si petits, donnait des frissons à Hitomi. Elle restait droite, pourtant, solide et digne dans le kimono noir de rigueur. Huit moines étaient venus du Temple du Feu pour diriger l'oraison, leurs voix graves et solennelles recommandant chacune des cent-quarante-neuf victimes à un repos éternel.

Hitomi repéra Sasuke devant les cercueils de ses parents. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ses poings étaient serrés si fort qu'il en souffrait sans doute, son regard sombre et fatigué perdu devant lui. La petite fille connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il devait et voulait parler, mais ne savait que dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, leur beauté et leur justesse. Elle, elle avait ce don. Encouragée par une faible pression sur son épaule de la part de Kurenai, elle avança jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés.

De longues minutes passèrent, les deux enfants côte à côte et muets attirant lentement sur eux l'attention des adultes. Quand enfin Sasuke se tourna vers elle, elle lui offrit des deux mains une feuille pliée en quatre et couverte de son écriture des deux côtés. Il la prit de la même façon, inclinant légèrement la tête par réflexe, et la déplia, commençant à lire pour lui-même. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce qu'elle lui avait offert et, s'il ne sourit pas, un discret soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. C'était suffisant. Respectueuse, Hitomi recula d'un pas tandis qu'il se redressait et prenait la parole, lisant l'oraison qu'elle avait écrite pour lui.

Quand les mots se nouèrent dans la gorge du jeune garçon, Hitomi posa une main douce sur son avant-bras, juste un instant. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il devienne un véritable ami au fil des mois passés à s'entraîner et travailler avec lui, mais ils avaient trop de points communs pour que cela ne se produise pas. Elle avait passé bien des après-midis chez lui à étudier pour un test ou travailler sur les katas qu'Ensui lui avait appris et qu'elle lui avait transmis. Elle avait vu les traits d'Itachi se creuser lentement, la tendre et discrète affection qui liait Mikoto et Fugaku. Elle avait vu tout cela, et son cœur était en deuil, lui aussi.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand la cérémonie fut terminée et que les invités commencèrent à partir, Kurenai s'approcha des deux enfants, notant leurs mains jointes et la manière dont ils puisaient du réconfort dans la présence l'un de l'autre. La main libre de Sasuke était toujours crispée sur l'oraison qu'Hitomi lui avait offerte – un geste que la jeune mère approuvait immensément. Elle s'agenouilla pour se trouver à leur hauteur, tendant une main pour effleurer l'épaule du jeune garçon.

— J'ai parlé au Hokage, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce. Si tu le veux, tu peux venir vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes peut-être des parents éloignés, mais tu es tout de même de mon sang, et je serais honorée de t'adopter.

Sasuke eut l'air choqué de cette proposition. Intérieurement, Hitomi l'était aussi. Elle savait que le canon ne s'était pas déroulé comme cela, que Sasuke avait tout simplement vécu seul parce que dans la tête du Hokage il était tout à fait normal de laisser des enfants de sept ans livrés à eux-mêmes. Quand son ami la regarda, comme en quête d'approbation, la petite fille acquiesça avec un sourire paisible. Alors seulement répondit-il à Kurenai, la gorge manifestement serrée.

— Je… J'accepte. Merci, Yûhi-san.

— Appelle-moi Kurenai. Viens, allons trouver quelque chose à manger. Il se fait tard, et je suis sûre que vous avez faim tous les deux.

Deux grondements d'estomac répondirent à sa supposition. Avec un petit sourire triste, la jeune femme se redressa et guida les deux enfants vers l'un des restaurants tenus par des civils Akimichi. Le repas fut calme, la discussion s'orientant vers la chambre d'ami qui deviendrait celle de Sasuke, et les décorations qu'il souhaiterait pour la personnaliser. Le sujet était volontairement choisi pour sa légèreté. Hitomi participa parfois, suggérant une couleur ou un motif qui, elle le savait, avaient la faveur de son ami.

Cette nuit-là, le petit garçon la rejoignit dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, les joues humides de larmes. Supposant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar – et qui n'en ferait pas à sa place ? – elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de reculer dans son lit pour lui faire de la place. Il se faufila sous la couverture sans rien dire, se réfugiant dans les bras ouverts qui n'attendaient que lui, et se rendormit.

Les jours suivants ne furent pas simples. Sasuke, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, était profondément atteint par la trahison de son frère et par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté durant cette nuit maudite. Ses visites dans le lit d'Hitomi étaient devenues une habitude qui ne la gênait pas trop. Sasuke était un dormeur agité, mais elle parvenait à faire abstraction du bruit en s'immergeant dans sa Bibliothèque pour dormir. Le plus important était qu'il se remette, petit à petit. Quand la troisième année commença, il était à nouveau capable de dormir dans son propre lit.

Les cauchemars d'Hitomi continuaient, se manifestant tous les quelques jours pour la plonger dans une angoisse sourde. Elle ne voyait plus le passé désormais mais l'avenir, des petits morceaux du futur qui, elle le savait, n'avaient pas été modifiées par ses actions – pour l'instant en tout cas. Ces rêves lui rappelaient constamment ce pourquoi elle prenait des décisions pas toujours faciles et comme le chemin à parcourir était encore long.

La troisième année commença sur les chapeaux de roue avec les cours de Mizuki. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait fait travailler les élèves que sur des manières d'améliorer leur endurance, leur vitesse et leur force, sans jamais appliquer cela au combat de quelque manière que ce soit, mais le temps était venu pour eux d'apprendre les katas de base enseignés à Konoha. Ils étaient différents de ceux qu'Ensui avait appris à Hitomi et que celle-ci avait transmis à son groupe d'amis, mais ils partaient tout de même avec un avantage par rapport aux autres élèves, puisqu'ils savaient déjà comment travailler ce genre d'exercices.

Hitomi se glissa, semaine après semaine, dans une routine confortable. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les katas enseignés à l'Académie, mais les maîtrisait à mesure que Mizuki les montrait à la classe. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter : il s'agissait d'un style très plat, prévisible, polyvalent mais sans véritable avantage. Ceux qui lui avaient été offerts par Ensui lui convenaient mieux : grâce à eux, elle avait appris à se battre en visant les zones sensibles et points vitaux du corps de l'adversaire, puis à se replier avant qu'il puisse répliquer. Cela demandait une vitesse étourdissante qu'elle était encore bien loin de maîtriser, beaucoup d'agilité, mais peu de force. Une combinaison parfaite pour elle.

Avant qu'Hitomi le réalise, la quatrième année fut là. Désormais, la compagnie des neuf, comme elle aimait les appeler, était bien établie au sein de l'Académie, et les trois classes s'étaient réduites jusqu'à n'en former que deux. Les cours de taijutsu rassemblaient désormais tous les élèves et, dès le début du mois de mai, Mizuki décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'affronter dans des duels. Hitomi se sentait prête et confiante. Elle s'était entraînée, et ne craignait véritablement qu'Hinata et Ino – le professeur avait bien évidemment séparé les filles et les garçons, comme si un tel écart de niveau les séparait que les faire s'affronter n'amènerait rien de constructif.

Le principe de ces duels était malsain, Hitomi le comprit dès la première fois : le professeur choisissait le premier match, souvent deux enfants réputés faibles, puis sélectionnait un élève parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas encore passés pour affronter le vainqueur. Il avait effectué une technique de Clone de Terre pour surveiller d'un côté le groupe des garçons et de l'autre celui des filles.

Hitomi sentit les ennuis arriver quand Aimi vainquit son adversaire, une fille civile, et qu'Hinata fut appelée par le clone pour se battre. L'enfant n'avait jamais supporté d'être repoussée par la compagnie des neuf et, au lieu de tenter de s'y intégrer en étant gentille et serviable, ne cessait d'attaquer verbalement ses membres, particulièrement Hinata, la seule des trois filles à ne pas oser répondre. Souvent, Hitomi ou Ino intervenait pour la défendre, envoyant bouler la gêneuse sans mâcher leurs mots. Aussi voir son amie grimper sur l'estrade que le professeur avait surélevée grâce à une technique Doton rendit les deux petites filles particulièrement nerveuses. Aimi se battait d'une manière violente, vicieuse, et Hinata… Hinata n'avait pas encore cultivé elle l'agressivité nécessaire pour affronter ce genre d'adversaire.

Tout au long du combat, la petite Yûhi serra les dents, ses yeux rouges rivés à la tourmenteuse qui prenait un plaisir manifeste à faire mal à son amie, coup après coup. Hinata tentait de se défendre, mais elle n'avait encore jamais essayé de se battre en-dehors des katas et, même quand elle bloquait les coups de poings ou de pieds, une grimace de douleur déformait brièvement ses traits.

Et puis Hinata trébucha et tomba sur un genou avec un glapissement de douleur. L'une de ses joues était rouge et légèrement gonflée, et l'autre portait une profonde marque de griffure. Ses mains avaient accusé les pires impacts. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas exécuter de mudra le lendemain, dans la classe d'Iruka-sensei. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se rendre, mais n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un son que la main d'Aimi s'abattait violemment sur sa joue déjà meurtrie, la force du coup la contraignant à tourner la tête.

Envahie d'une fureur glaciale, Hitomi regarda sa meilleure amie tomber évanouie après un dernier coup de poing à la tempe. Ino et elle étaient les seules à ne pas être encore passées, chez les filles. Quand le clone prononça son nom, elle s'efforça de rester impassible, se contentant d'essuyer le sang sur la lèvre fendue d'Hinata et de la traîner au bord de l'estrade pour qu'Ino la récupère et lui fasse reprendre connaissance. Enfin, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard soudain nerveux d'Aimi. Pour la première fois, un peu d'aura meurtrière se manifesta sur sa peau et dans l'air alentour, le rendant lourd et vicié.

Elle n'en avait cure.

Le sang appelait le sang, après tout.


	24. Les plus douces années

_Coucou ! Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews en ce moment alors que vous n'êtes pas si nombreux à en laisser, mais accusez le NaNo, pas moi :c Je m'en sors très bien avec le NaNo cela dit : hier, j'ai terminé mon objectif argent de 50.000 mots et je suis déjà bien avancée sur l'objectif Or de 75.000 mots. Si vous le faites, j'espère que ça se passe tout aussi bien pour vous ! Sur une autre note qui devrait vous intéresser et vous concerner un peu plus : il se pourrait que je prolonge le rythme de deux chapitres par semaine pendant un ou deux mois après les vacances, voire même plus, histoire de rattraper tout ce que j'ai écrit mais pas encore publié (pour vous donner une idée, je boucle l'arc Tsunade en ce moment). Est-ce que ça vous plaira d'avoir deux chapitres par semaine même pendant la période scolaire ?_

_Sans plus attendre, je laisse place au chapitre du jour._

Mizuki semblait totalement ignorer le danger que représentait Hitomi pour son adversaire. C'était logique : il avait tout aussi bien ignoré la manière dont Hinata avait été passée à tabac bien après que la victoire d'Aimi ait été sans équivoque. Une fureur glacée courait dans les veines de la jeune Yûhi, à la fois paisible et violente, épanouie comme une fleur dans sa poitrine serrée par la colère. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi calme, aussi détachée.

Soudain, elle laissa l'énergie exploser en elle et bondit en direction d'Aimi, feintant de sa main droite pour mieux la gifler de la gauche, sans doute deux fois plus fort que la petite fille ne l'avait fait à Hinata. Aimi tenta une riposte d'un coup de genou mais son adversaire s'effaça simplement de sa trajectoire, de longues boucles noires volant derrière son sillage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve derrière elle. Un solide coup de pied dans le bas du dos mit la tourmenteuse à terre, et Hitomi la mit hors combat d'un coup à la nuque. Le tout s'était passé en à peine plus d'une seconde.

Elle ne suait même pas. Son souffle était encore régulier, paisible, comme si se battre à cette vitesse était naturel, comme si les coups avaient été portés sans effort. C'était un peu le cas : Hitomi avait affronté un clone d'elle-même maîtrisé par Ensui Nara, l'Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha en personne. Une civile cruelle, brutale et sans subtilité ne pouvait lui faire craindre quoi que ce soit. Sans plus poser son regard sur son adversaire, prostrée à ses pieds, la petite fille descendit de l'estrade avant que le clone de Mizuki puisse appeler la dernière des filles à se battre.

— Désolée, Ino, je préfère emmener Hinata faire soigner ses blessures. On se battra la prochaine fois.

Les inflexions de sa voix étaient encore raides de colère. Certaines des filles murmurèrent sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agenouille pour qu'Hinata, encore groggy, puisse passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Lentement, avec mille précautions pour son corps meurtri, elle l'aida à se redresser et la guida hors de l'Académie, un pas après l'autre.

— Pas… Pas l'hôpital…

— Je sais, marmonna Hitomi, le front plissé par l'effort.

Si elle emmenait Hinata à l'hôpital, cet incident serait inscrit dans son dossier et son maudit père profiterait de l'occasion pour détruire un peu plus sa confiance en elle. Hitomi ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela se produire. Lentement, un pas après l'autre, la petite fille guida son amie vers le territoire des Nara. Hinata avait beau être plus petite qu'elle, elle pesait un poids que ses muscles encore tendres n'avaient pas coutume de supporter. Sans rien dire, elle renforça les endroits les plus sollicités de son corps à l'aide de son chakra et ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant devant chez Shikamaru.

Là, elle libéra un pic de chakra dans l'air, sans relâcher sa prise sur le bras d'Hinata – elle serait tombée sans cela. À courte distance, les pics de chakra fonctionnaient à peu près comme des fusées de détresse pour ninjas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yoshino Nara ouvrait la porte à la volée, un kunai à la main. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre ce que faisaient sa nièce et l'héritière des Hyûga devant chez elle. Elle jeta négligemment le kunai derrière elle, le laissa se planter de plusieurs centimètres dans le mur, et se hâta de prendre Hinata dans ses bras.

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, Hitomi ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de regarder d'un air vaguement anxieux ce que Yoshino faisait pour soigner les différentes contusions de son amie. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que toutes les marques et douleurs associées disparaissaient comme il le fallait, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sur un mode encore un peu trop automatique, et prépara du thé. Elle venait suffisamment souvent passer la nuit chez son cousin – et essayer de déjouer la vigilance de sa tante pour jouer au shôgi jusqu'à l'aube – pour savoir où se trouvait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Quand elle revint, un plateau dans les mains, Yoshino et Hinata discutaient d'un ton bas et calme. Elles s'interrompirent en la voyant approcher. Avec un faible sourire, Hitomi posa le plateau sur la table basse, puis se plaça face à son amie, prenant son menton délicat entre ses doigts pour relever son visage vers elle, ses prunelles écarlates cherchant des traces de dommages. Quand elles n'en trouvèrent aucun, l'enfant laissa son expression s'adoucir et serra Hinata dans ses bras, pressant son front contre son épaule.

— On va faire en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrivent plus, d'accord ?

Et, les semaines qui suivirent, elle s'appliqua sur cet objectif. Elle en parla pendant de longues heures avec Sasuke, décidant de la conduite à suivre. Manifestement, Hinata ne fonctionnait pas du tout sur le même mode que Naruto : elle avait énormément de volonté, mais cette qualité était cachée très profond en elle, et prétendre qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ne la pousserait pas à prouver que si, elle l'était, contrairement à leur ami blond.

La solution était plus complexe à mettre en place qu'elle ne l'était pour Naruto, parce qu'Hinata _était _douée. Son taijutsu était bien meilleur que la moyenne. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était l'agressivité pour s'en servir, et cela, elle ne le développerait pas au sein de son clan. Pour développer cette caractéristique en elle, les enfants décidèrent de la soumettre à des conditions de danger soigneusement contrôlé, sous le regard vigilant de Kurenai, par exemple en l'attaquant avec des kunai ou en lui retirant en partie sa liberté de mouvement.

Il fallut quelques temps à Hinata pour s'adapter, mais une fois qu'elle commença à progresser, elle ne rencontra plus de problème lors des duels toujours organisés à l'école plusieurs fois par semaine. Quant à Aimi, elle se tenait tranquille. Elle avait perdu une bonne part de sa popularité en perdant si ostensiblement son combat contre Hitomi, et semblait effrayée par la petite fille… Sans doute à juste titre. Incapable d'oublier, la jeune Yûhi entretenait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher une rancune tenace envers l'adversaire qu'elle avait pourtant déjà vaincue.

Bientôt, la troisième année s'effaça devant la quatrième. Hitomi était toujours en contact très actif avec Gaara et Ensui – elle avait même échangé quelques lettres avec Temari et Kankurô, sur l'insistance du plus jeune membre de la fratrie. Sasuke s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, mais passait tout de même une bonne part de son temps libre devant la tombe de ses parents. Certains soirs, Hitomi le rejoignait, une offrande et l'un de ses projets en cours entre les mains, et ils restaient là tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, bercés par les lointains sons de la ville et le bruit répétitif du stylo contre le papier.

En quatrième année, les élèves entendaient enfin sérieusement parler des arts ninjas en-dehors du taijutsu. Iruka consacrait désormais une heure par jour à leur apprendre à former les douze mudra de base à la perfection. C'était extrêmement difficile, même pour leurs mains habituées à présent aux travaux d'adresse, dont les doigts commençaient à s'allonger pour plus de précision. La seule mudra qu'Hitomi connaissait était celle du Rat, comme toute Nara digne de ce nom. Quant aux onze autres, elle s'entraînait tous les jours à les former sous le regard intransigeant de sa mère, jusqu'à avoir les doigts gourds et douloureux.

Lors des cours supplémentaires de Kurenai, les enfants avaient commencé à s'entraîner à maîtriser leur chakra. Bien entendu, ils firent leur premier pas dans ce domaine grâce à l'exercice que Konoha chérissait le plus : celui de la feuille sur le front, avec sa portée hautement symbolique que l'on absorbait même sans s'en rendre compte. Hitomi, elle, avait déjà énormément avancé dans cet art, et Kurenai lui avait donc trouvé un exercice plus complet.

— Tu vas commencer avec un kunai.

Hitomi releva la tête, surprise, quand sa mère lui lança cette phrase un peu sortie de nulle part.

— Un kunai ?

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui montra la paume de sa main gauche, ouverte. En son centre, un kunai était dressé sur sa pointe, en équilibre parfait. Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit les sensations de ses méridiens pour tenter de comprendre ce que faisait Kurenai, exactement. Les kunai n'étaient pas censés tenir debout, surtout pas comme ça.

— Tu ne comprendras pas simplement en l'observant. Cet exercice est bien au-delà du niveau qu'on demande à un Genin, parce que tu dois pouvoir donner une manifestation physique à ton chakra, quelque chose que ne font pas les techniques qu'on vous enseigne à l'Académie. Tel qu'il est maintenant, ce kunai est emprisonné dans un cocon de chakra, et c'est ce qui rend cette position possible. S'il bouge, l'exercice n'est pas maîtrisé. Amuse-toi bien, ma puce !

Il fallut des semaines à Hitomi pour maîtriser cet exercice. Elle s'y exerçait pendant des heures, jusqu'à avoir les mains en feu. Parfois, sa mère la forçait à arrêter, mais Sasuke savait très bien, lui, qu'elle reprenait une fois dans sa chambre. La première étape était d'appliquer sur le kunai une force suffisante pour qu'il se dresse sur sa pointe. On apprenait toujours à s'accrocher à des surfaces, pas à les repousser, et la raison semblait soudain évidente à la petite fille : cet exercice était cent fois plus difficile, cent fois plus gourmand en chakra.

Après avoir maîtrisé cette première étape, il lui fallut trouver le moyen de faire tenir le kunai dans sa position, ce qui signifiait appliquer partout une pression équivalente et constante. L'enfant réalisa vite qu'au bout de quelques secondes, elle perdait un peu de sa concentration, juste assez pour que l'un des côtés du cylindre de chakra dans lequel elle enfermait le petit poignard faiblisse. Avant d'aller plus loin, elle décida donc de se renseigner sur les méthodes de méditation appliquées aux arts ninjas.

Ensui et Kankurô furent d'une grande aide dans cette recherche, lui fournissant les titres d'ouvrages de référence à consulter. Hitomi fut étonnée que le Sunajin propose spontanément de l'aider. Un soir où sa main droite ne supportait plus qu'elle y infuse la moindre étincelle de chakra, elle en parla avec lui par carnet interposé. Avec une pudeur et une retenue qui la surprirent, le garçon lui répondit qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son frère cadet, et que le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour cela était de l'aider elle.

Cela l'attendrit, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle passa plusieurs heures, ce soir-là, à raconter à Kankurô des anecdotes concernant son mois de séjour à Suna, et en particulier celles qui touchaient Gaara, de près ou de loin. Elle lui parla de ses habitudes, de ses friandises préférées et des sculptures de sable qu'il ne montrait jamais à personne. En retour, il lui raconta des moments de quotidien dans leur refuge – ils avaient dû en changer trois fois en deux ans pour échapper à des tentatives d'assassinat qui remplissaient la petite fille d'une rage douce et viciée.

Les livres dont elle avait besoin trouvèrent bien vite leur place sur son bureau. L'un ou l'autre des ouvrages était toujours dans son sac pour l'Académie, et elle passait un grand nombre de ses pauses à en parcourir les pages sous le regard bienveillant et légèrement amusé de ses amis. Sa Bibliothèque, pour une fois, ne pouvait l'aider à trouver à l'intérieur d'elle-même la concentration et le détachement dont elle aurait besoin pour garder ce maudit kunai en place. Ce n'était toutefois pas un objectif hors d'atteinte ; en fait, par rapport au niveau de méditation nécessaire pour utiliser le senjutsu par exemple, c'était sans doute assez ridicule.

Elle passait désormais une juste part de son temps libre à méditer assise en seiza, à genou, le dos droit et détendu à la fois, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard perdu devant elle. Elle avait essayé plusieurs variantes d'exercices proposés dans les livres qu'elle dévorait une fois de retour dans sa chambre, mais son préféré jusque-là consistait à s'imaginer couler lentement dans un océan paisible et sans fond. Le seul sport qu'elle avait pu pratiquer dans le monde d'Avant, tant en termes d'argent que de possibilités liées à sa santé, était la natation. Elle avait été plus à l'aise alors dans l'eau que sur la terre ferme. La plénitude qui l'emplissait lors de ces rares interludes était encore vive dans sa mémoire.

Sasuke venait toujours la chercher dans le jardin quand le repas était prêt. Il posait une main prudente sur son épaule, mais elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de se tendre à son contact. Il faisait partie de sa famille, désormais. Il était son frère. Pendant le repas, les deux enfants racontaient leur journée à Kurenai, puis retournaient dehors pour pratiquer les katas au tantô qu'Ensui avait appris à Hitomi, une éternité plus tôt.

Lors des cours de Mizuki, Hinata s'était lentement transformée en petite terreur et Hitomi craignait toujours le moment, inévitable, où elle devait l'affronter. Même quand il était libéré immédiatement après, un méridien bouché faisait méchamment mal, et l'héritière des Hyûga parvenait à l'atteindre parfois une dizaine de fois avant que le combat se termine. Désormais, Hitomi n'était plus toujours aussi sûre de gagner les tournois.

Combattre Ino lui était également devenu de plus en plus difficile : Inoichi Yamanaka avait manifestement décidé qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans l'entraînement de sa fille. Elle était de mieux en mieux capable d'analyser les mouvements et intentions de son adversaire. On sous-estimait souvent l'utilité de la psychologie appliquée au combat… Pourtant Hitomi pouvait assurer au nombre de bleus qui fleurissaient régulièrement sur son corps que cet atout était absolument redoutable.

Shino et Shikamaru avaient sérieusement commencé à s'immerger dans les techniques de leur clan respectif. Il n'était pas rare de voir le premier lever une mer d'insectes dans des formations pour l'instant peu sophistiquées mais efficaces, tandis que le second était assis au pied d'un arbre et tentait d'étirer son ombre. Les deux garçons s'étaient découvert une affinité tranquille, semblable l'amitié qui liait Shikamaru et Chôji.

Hitomi aussi progressait. Le temps pendant lequel elle était capable de garder un kunai dressé au centre de sa main sur la pointe s'allongeait de quelques secondes chaque jour. D'après Kurenai, elle aurait maîtrisé le premier niveau de l'exercice quand elle serait capable de le maintenir en place pendant un temps indéfini tout en dévouant son attention à autre chose, et les niveaux suivants seraient plus faciles une fois celui-ci maîtrisé.

Quand la cinquième année débuta, il ne restait plus qu'une seule classe pour leur promotion. Des intervenants externes commençaient à être invités lors des classes d'Iruka, souvent des Jônin Spéciaux qui venaient parler de leur spécialité en espérant faire naître des vocations. La mère de Kiba, par exemple, vint présenter la Brigade de Chasse qu'elle dirigeait, et qui était envoyée sur les missions de traque les plus sensibles. Historiquement, cette brigade avait toujours été dirigée par une Inuzuka, mais il ne fallait pas forcément être membre du clan pour en faire partie. Les Hyûga de la Bunke et les Aburame, par exemple, donnaient souvent de bons résultats avec leurs capacités claniques orientées vers la traque.

Ce n'était pas la seule nouveauté que les élèves accueillirent avec joie cette année-là : désormais, deux heures étaient consacrées, chaque jour, au ninjutsu et au genjutsu à proprement parler. Iruka leur avait martelé la théorie pendant toute leur quatrième année – Naruto avait tout de même eu besoin d'Hitomi pour véritablement assimiler cette partie-là – et avait décidé que ses élèves étaient prêts, désormais, pour un peu de pratique. Toutefois, il n'était toujours pas question d'apprendre de véritables techniques – cela serait réservé à leur sixième année.

Il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans le fonctionnement de l'Académie, qui marquait très vite la séparation entre ceux qui entreraient dans les Forces Générales et ceux qui avaient droit à un Jônin-sensei. Les premiers avaient énormément de mal à se hisser ne serait-ce qu'au rang de Chûnin – ce qui les conduisait à sortir des Forces pour poursuivre une carrière plus intéressante – tandis que les seconds parvenaient, avec les efforts appropriés, à terminer leur carrière Chûnin, Jônin spéciaux ou Jônin. Quelques-uns, l'élite dans au moins un domaine, arrivaient même à se faire recruter dans l'ANBU, l'armée secrète que les civils pensaient être une légende urbaine.

La différence entre ces deux groupes d'aspirants se dessinait en vérité dès la première année de l'Académie. Il s'agissait des ressources mises en œuvre pour leur réussite en-dehors de l'école : les élèves qui occupaient les dix premières places du classement étaient toujours ceux qui faisaient soit partie d'un clan ninja, soit avaient les familles les plus aisées, et donc les plus à même d'embaucher pour leurs enfants des tuteurs qui leur permettraient de s'élever au-dessus de leurs pairs. La promotion d'Hitomi ne faisait bien entendu pas exception : des neuf élèves qui constituaient son petit groupe, sept – Shikamaru et Naruto exceptés – faisaient partie du top dix de la classe, et tous étaient membres d'un clan de Konoha, à part Naruto, qui abritait en lui le Kyûbi. Les élèves classés huitième, neuvième et dixième étaient quant à eux les riches héritiers de familles politiques et marchandes qui rêvaient d'héroïsme et d'aventure.

Mais bien des choses étaient injustes dans un village caché, même celui des timorés, comme les étrangers aimaient désigner Konoha. Pour l'instant, ces injustices étaient plutôt en faveur de la Compagnie des Neuf, cependant Hitomi ne se faisait pas d'illusions : un jour la roue tournerait et, ce jour-là, elle devrait être prête à se défendre et à défendre ses amis.


	25. Une nouvelle épreuve

_Coucou ! Me revoici avec un chapitre qui devrait beaucoup plaire à certains et certaines d'entre vous. Selon moi, on a toujours manqué d'informations concernant le cursus à l'Académie, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un exercice de survie, puisque Sakura mentionne dans le canon que les élèves en ont fait pendant cette période. Enjoy !_

Longtemps après ce soir-là, Hitomi se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Il lui faudrait quelques instants de contemplation – son regard morne fixé sur le vide avait tendance à donner des frissons à certains élèves – et puis elle se souviendrait que tout était la faute de Naruto, et le fusillerait du regard pendant une poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse les Yeux. Il était le seul à la battre à cette technique.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours avant la soirée maudite, quand Iruka avait annoncé que la classe passerait une nuit dans le terrain d'entraînement numéro six, habituellement interdit aux aspirants, pour un exercice de survie. C'était la première fois que l'Académie organisait un tel évènement, et les élèves devaient cette opportunité à une suggestion de Tsume Inuzuka, qui trouvait les enfants trop peu débrouillards une fois hors de leur salle de classe.

Les élèves avaient été répartis en équipes de trois par Iruka. Malgré sa prétendue impartialité, il avait reproduit au détail près les futures équipes 8 et 10. Hitomi, quant à elle, se trouvait avec Naruto et Sasuke, ce qui signifiait sans doute que, dans un peu moins de deux ans, elle prendrait la place que Sakura avait occupée dans le canon. Jusqu'à quel point seraient poussées les similitudes entre leurs deux parcours ? Comme toutes les kunoichi, Hitomi respectait profondément Tsunade et serait honorée d'apprendre tout ce qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit de lui enseigner, si tant est que l'idée l'effleure un jour, mais elle n'avait pas envie de devenir une médic.

Heureusement, dans cet univers, Sasuke et Naruto s'entendaient plutôt bien. Le jeune Uzumaki était parfois jaloux de son plus-ou-moins-rival, qu'il s'agisse de son succès bien involontaire auprès des filles de leur classe ou des notes qu'il semblait décrocher sans effort lors des examens écrits, mais malgré les petits conflits qui éclataient parfois entre eux, ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble, partageaient leurs repas au moins deux fois par semaine, et ils étaient allés voir un film ensemble au cinéma de la ville à plusieurs occasions. Leur relation était vive et changeante comme une flamme, mais elle leur permettait de s'émuler mutuellement, et, en cas de problème, ils s'aidaient l'un l'autre. Sasuke s'était occupé de plus d'une brute civile qui avait décidé de s'en prendre au démon-renard quand celui-ci n'avait pas le cœur d'user de ses connaissances pour se défendre ; Naruto était toujours là quand Sasuke avait besoin de parler de ses parents, du vide qu'ils avaient laissé dans sa vie en disparaissant.

Les vrais conflits, ceux qui auraient pu les brouiller définitivement, Hitomi les avait réglés des mois plus tôt en s'interposant. Elle était la seule élève de sa classe à être capable de former autour d'elle un peu d'aura meurtrière, ainsi qu'une variante plus tempérée qui lui permettait de les menacer sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche ou lever la main. À une occasion, toutefois, elle avait dû les capturer dans son ombre. Elle n'avait pas été contente du tout, et ils l'avaient senti passer, tous les deux. Depuis, ils faisaient en sorte d'éviter de revivre cette expérience, se contentant de bouder plutôt que de s'emporter.

Les trois jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce d'Iruka avaient été consacrés à une intense préparation. Hitomi s'était assurée, le premier jour, de faire réviser les procédures à observer dans une forêt hostile à ses deux compagnons. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas besoin de toutes ces informations pour s'en sortir, mais on ne savait jamais quand elles pouvaient se montrer utiles. Le deuxième jour, elle avait approché l'équipe de Shikamaru, puis celle de Shino, et leur avait proposé un pacte de non-agression qu'ils avaient accepté, à son grand soulagement.

Passer la nuit dans la forêt n'était que la première consigne de cet exercice. Chaque équipe devait en plus garder un drapeau qui lui serait confié avant d'entrer dans la forêt, et s'emparer de celui d'une autre équipe. L'exercice ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la Forêt de la Mort pendant l'examen Chûnin – si tant est que cet examen se produise dans cette version de l'univers – les bêtes géantes et Genin capables de vous tuer en moins. Les aspirants n'étaient pas réellement menaçants.

Le troisième jour fut consacré aux paquetages. Puisqu'elle était déjà sortie du village, Hitomi était la mieux placée de la Compagnie des Neuf pour savoir ce qui était nécessaire pour une nuit à l'extérieur, même si Shino et Kiba en avaient aussi une bonne idée.

— Prenez une couverture, mais pas de tente ou de sac de couchage. Il fait assez bon pour se passer d'une tente, et elles sont trop faciles à repérer, même en pleine nuit. Pour les sacs de couchage, c'est compliqué d'en sortir rapidement, et ça vous posera problème si on vous attaque en pleine nuit. Prenez aussi de quoi vous protéger du froid pour quand vous monterez la garde, un manteau par exemple. Pas besoin de vêtements de rechange pour cette fois, mais assurez-vous de ne pas oublier vos armes, ni votre matériel habituel.

Ensuite, elle s'était consacrée aux besoins particuliers de chacun, en s'assurant, par exemple, que Shikamaru ne manquait pas de fil et de bombes lacrymogènes pour les pièges dont il commençait à raffoler. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'achetait plus ses bombes dans les armureries du village : Hitomi lui fabriquait un matériel de meilleure qualité, plus varié et sans doute plus dangereux que ce à quoi les aspirants avaient accès. En ce moment, elle travaillait sur une formule qui permettrait aux Inuzuka d'utiliser la fumée sans encombrer leur odorat, une combinaison complexe autour de laquelle elle tâtonnait encore.

Le mercredi après-midi, au lieu de rentrer chez eux, les élèves étaient tous restés dans la cour de l'Académie, leurs sacs sur le dos. Hitomi se démarquait légèrement dans cette assemblée : plutôt qu'un sac, elle avait choisi de se charger de rouleaux de sceaux de stockage, un bon exercice de fûinjutsu qui lui avait été conseillé par Ensui dans l'une de ses lettres. Elle était également lourdement armée pour une simple aspirante, entre son tantô, ses deux pochettes de senbon et son matériel à pièges. Elle avait ajouté quelques nouveautés au kit qu'Ensui l'avait aidée à constituer à Suna, une éternité plus tôt.

Après un rappel des consignes de la part d'Iruka, les enfants furent conduits à la porte du terrain d'entraînement. Cinq Jônin, dont Gai Maito et Genma Shiranui, encadreraient l'exercice en plus d'Iruka et Mizuki. Leur rôle était de s'assurer que les règles étaient respectées, notamment celle qui interdisait aux différentes équipes de passer à l'offensive avant que deux heures se soient écoulées. Hitomi entendait profiter de ce laps de temps pour établir un camp sécurisé et défendable dans leur petit coin de forêt.

Dès l'instant de la formation des équipes, elle avait naturellement pris la tête de la sienne. Elle était après tout celle qui avait le plus d'expérience de ce genre de situations, et la plus âgée. Elle trouva plaisante la sensation qui l'envahit quand ses deux compagnons posèrent sur elle un regard calme et concentré, attendant ses instructions. D'un signe de la main, elle les enjoignit à la suivre et s'enfonça sans la moindre hésitation sous la couverture des arbres.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver l'endroit parfait, une clairière de quelques mètres de large marquée d'un unique arbre en son centre. Si elle se perchait sur ses branches, elle pourrait observer les environs sans trop de difficultés. L'arbre était suffisamment vieux et ses branches suffisamment fournies pour qu'un camp puisse y être établi confortablement. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à la mise en place de différents pièges autour de leur camp. Les mains d'Hitomi étaient depuis longtemps devenues habiles avec les câbles, mécanismes et ressorts qui lui serviraient à déclencher l'un ou l'autre piège du tranchant d'un kunai, bien en sécurité sur sa branche. Très vite, leur arbre s'était transformé en véritable fort et elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur la branche qu'elle avait choisie, Sasuke et Naruto assis juste en-dessous d'elle.

— Sasuke, tu es le plus offensif d'entre nous. Tu seras chargé de trouver l'équipe d'Aimi et de voler leur drapeau. Si tu dois les blesser au passage… N'hésite pas.

— Pourquoi Aimi ? demanda Naruto.

Un sourire vaguement cruel se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi, si bien que les deux garçons se tendirent légèrement. Au fil des années, ils avaient appris à quel point elle pouvait être retorse et rancunière.

— Je n'ai pas encore exactement terminé de lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait à Hinata. En plus, je me sentirai juste un tout petit peu moins mal si on s'en prend à elle qu'aux autres équipes de civils, et les équipes de Shikamaru et Shino sont exclues à cause de notre pacte.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais si je croise une autre équipe ? intervint Sasuke.

— Les examinateurs ne nous ont pas interdit de prendre plus d'un drapeau. Sers-toi, mais laisses-en assez pour nos alliés.

L'enfant hocha la tête, le regard sérieux, et quelques instants plus tard, il avait disparu entre les feuilles, parfaitement silencieux. Il restait encore un peu moins de quarante minutes avant qu'il soit autorisé à attaquer, mais il n'était pas interdit de commencer à chercher avant cela. D'autres élèves avaient sans doute eu la même idée. Le Uchiha disparu, la petite fille se tourna vers Naruto, qui trépignait légèrement.

— Tiens, prends le drapeau. Accroche-le à cette branche, et monte la garde. Je vais continuer de travailler sur nos pièges en attendant. Quand la nuit tombera, je prendrai ta place, et tu dormiras pendant trois heures. Ensuite, ce sera mon tour.

Si ce n'avait été pour la règle qui interdisait aux élèves de cacher leurs drapeaux hors du terrain d'entraînement, elle aurait tout simplement scellé le leur et caché le sceau dans l'un des compartiments secrets de son sac. Elle ne le pouvait pas, puisque la dimension dans laquelle les sceaux stockaient ce qu'on leur demandait de stocker était techniquement… Ailleurs. Plus d'une fois, la petite fille s'était demandé s'il y avait de la vie dans cette dimension-là. Elle aurait déjà vu plus surprenant que ça.

Naruto hocha la tête et exécuta ses instructions, laissant Hitomi à ses préparatifs. Elle avait appris à dessiner des sceaux explosifs basiques et réfléchit sérieusement à si elle pouvait les utiliser ou non pour cet exercice. La force létale était interdite, Iruka-sensei avait bien insisté sur ce point. Ses parchemins étaient d'une puissance standard, donc sans doute suffisante pour tuer un enfant. Avec une moue boudeuse, elle rangea ses parchemins là où on ne les trouverait pas et s'attela à d'autres pièges, moins violents.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure quand Sasuke revint. Un instant, seule Hitomi occupait sa branche, et le suivant, il était là, se baissant déjà pour esquiver le kunai qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure par pur réflexe. La petite fille fronça les sourcils et son presque frère répondit d'un sourire en coin dégoulinant d'arrogance. _Sale gosse._ Il portait deux drapeaux en collier autour du cou : le rose appartenait à l'équipe d'Aimi, et le vert, à celle de Kakeru, l'un des trois élèves du top dix du classement à ne pas faire partie de la Communauté des Neuf.

— Bien joué, murmura la petite fille. Notre drapeau est caché là. Place le vert sur une autre branche pour faire diversion et raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé.

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand Sasuke, de retour, lui raconta comment il avait utilisé plusieurs des parchemins de stockage qu'elle lui avait donnés pour son attaque : l'image d'Aimi recouverte de boue la faisait rire. Une fois qu'il les avait pris par surprise, son ami s'était contenté de les surpasser sur le pur plan physique, puis les avait attachés et avait regardé un Jônin les récupérer avant de s'en aller.

Sur le chemin du retour, il avait croisé l'équipe de Kakeru, et n'avait pas hésité avant de s'en prendre à eux. L'un des membres de cette équipe avait réussi à le piéger dans son genjutsu, ce qui était surprenant en soi, mais Sasuke Uchiha ne restait jamais longtemps bloqué dans le cœur d'une illusion. Il avait battu ses trois adversaires, les avait attachés et, après avoir récupéré leur drapeau, était parti sans même attendre l'arrivée d'un Jônin.

Hitomi pouvait voir à quel point il avait aimé se battre : ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur avide, son corps était tendu comme un arc, encore plein d'une énergie formidable. Il devait lui être difficile de conserver toute sa furtivité dans cet état. Sans un mot, la petite fille lui tendit l'une des rations de mission qu'elle avait emportées dans l'un de ses sceaux de stockage. Les Akimichi cuisinaient vraiment les meilleures rations à ses yeux, elle était heureuse d'y avoir accès du fait de son lien avec le clan Nara.

— Dans une heure, je réveillerai Naruto pour qu'il monte la garde. Tu viendras prendre un peu de sommeil avec moi.

— Mais…

— Si c'était une mission, tu le ferais sans discuter. Le sommeil est très important pour un shinobi.

— C'est vraiment toi qui dis ça ? Mais qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?

Le mot si simple, si doux, paralysa Hitomi sur sa branche. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se contenta de fixer Sasuke, la pique concernant ses nombreuses nuits blanches totalement ignorée. Une vague de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa propre ration de survie. Il n'avait jamais… Elle savait qu'il la voyait comme sa famille, et Kurenai aussi, mais il n'avait jamais posé de mot sur leur nouvelle relation. Elle-même, par respect pour sa pudeur et le souvenir de son clan, l'avait appelé jusque dans le secret de son esprit son presque-frère, refusant de laisser tomber ce préfixe.

Elle ne savait que dire, alors ils se contentèrent de rester là, en silence, à contempler le vide, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Naruto de monter la garde. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réveiller le jinchûrinki, puis elle grimpa jusqu'à une branche un peu plus élevée, se cala dans une fourche plus confortable que les autres, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dormir pendant une mission, pas alors que son problème de cauchemars empirait un peu plus chaque nuit, mais la méditation lui permettait de se reposer presque aussi bien que si elle dormait véritablement, et ainsi elle restait alerte, prête à réagir en cas de problème.

Et les problèmes, bien entendu, débarquèrent à peu près une heure plus tard. Un bruit perça la nuit ; il fallut quelques instants à Hitomi, l'esprit encore à moitié perdu dans sa Bibliothèque, pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Naruto savait manifestement toujours choisir son moment pour tout… Y compris les crises d'éternuement. C'était tellement grotesque, improbable, ridicule, que l'enfant fut prise au dépourvu et, en percevant du mouvement aux abords de la clairière, trancha instinctivement le fil qui lui permettait d'activer l'un de ses pièges.

Dans un terrible rugissement, des flammes bondirent hors du néant et encerclèrent l'arbre dans lequel l'équipe avait établi son camp. Le collier de poches d'huile qu'elle avait disposé autour des racines ne fit qu'empirer l'ampleur du brasier, et au centre des flammes et de la fumée, Hitomi, Naruto et Sasuke se dressaient, défiant les deux équipes en bordure de la clairière de venir les chercher.

Hitomi avait pris la position dominante, sabre au clair et kunai prêt à déclencher d'autres pièges. Être entourée de feu perchée sur un arbre n'était sans doute pas la meilleure situation qu'elle puisse imaginer, mais personne ne pourrait venir les chercher tant qu'elle n'en déciderait pas autrement. L'affinité Suiton était l'une des deux plus rares à Konoha, et Sasuke était sans doute le seul élève de toute l'académie à maîtriser une technique élémentaire. Il s'était mis en tête d'en apprendre d'autres, depuis quelques mois, avec l'aide de Kurenai qui, si elle n'était pas une Uchiha, avait tout de même une affinité pour le Katon.

Puisant dans les sensations que lui envoyaient ses méridiens, Hitomi trancha un câble, envoyant une volée de kunai dans la direction vers laquelle elle pouvait sentir du chakra trop faible pour être celui d'un Jônin, suivant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Naruto et Sasuke, occupés à protéger leurs drapeaux – le leurre et, sans trop en avoir l'air, le vrai. Un membre de la seconde équipe avança d'un pas vers les flammes et fut interrompu dans son geste par trois shuriken lancés par Sasuke…

Et là.

La catastrophe, la vraie.

Le mouvement de Sasuke avait déstabilisé Naruto, qui perdit l'équilibre sur sa branche. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait encore un contrôle suffisant de son chakra pour apprendre la marche sur les arbres. Sasuke s'en approchait sérieusement, mais Naruto avait toujours des difficultés, avec le Kyûbi dont il ignorait l'existence mais qui perturbait toutes ses tentatives de s'améliorer dans ce domaine.

Hitomi bondit, mais même ses réflexes augmentés par le chakra ne furent pas suffisants pour rattraper Naruto. Paralysée par l'horreur, elle regarda son ami plonger vers les flammes, un cri de détresse sur les lèvres. Il lui fallut revoir le souvenir dans sa Bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises pour comprendre ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Une ombre la frôla de si près que ses longues mèches noires suivirent le mouvement de l'air déplacé et l'aveuglèrent pendant un instant.

Quand elle retrouva la vue, Sasuke était perché dans un arbre voisin, un Naruto secoué mais en sécurité dans ses bras. L'une de ses mains saignait, coupée par le fil ninja qu'il avait utilisé pour ce bond formidable. Ce fil, une fois parcouru de chakra, devenait mille fois plus solide, et extrêmement adhésif. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas cela qui choqua Hitomi. Non, elle s'était trop préparée à ce genre de situations pour être choquée par le fait que Sasuke savait improviser mieux qu'elle.

Non, ce qui la choqua… Ce fut le double Sharingan dans lequel son regard plongea qui la secoua profondément, crispant instantanément le moindre de ses muscles. Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir déjà activé le Sharingan. C'était impossible. C'était trop tôt. Ça ne se passait pas comme ça dans le canon, pas du tout.

Mais cet univers n'était pas le canon. Elle ne cessait de survoler cette idée, de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle savait, de supposer que tout fonctionnait comme elle l'avait lu une éternité plus tôt, sans jamais prendre le temps de s'arrêter et de se poser des questions sur les conséquences de ses actes, si bien qu'à cet instant, elle était absolument incapable de remonter la chaîne de causes et de conséquences qui avaient conduit Sasuke à ce développement imprévu.

Une fois sa stupeur sévèrement refoulée, Hitomi se redressa et passa à l'action à son tour. Les ombres lui seraient totalement inutiles ici, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ses seules ressources. S'accroupissant sur sa branche, elle effleura du bout des doigts et infusa de son chakra le câble ninja à ses pieds. Aussitôt, le sceau le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais dessiné s'activa, dressant une barrière translucide, agitée de reflets argentés, d'un cercle de rayon, qui ne laisserait passer ni objets physiques ni chakra sans les ronger comme un acide. Cette barrière consommait son chakra à une vitesse folle, mais elle avait Naruto et Sasuke avec elle. Elle leur faisait confiance.

Quand bien même tout était la faute de Naruto.

— Faites ça vite, les garçons. J'ai envie de finir la nuit tranquillement.

Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que l'une des raisons qui la poussaient à finir cet interlude rapidement. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les légers picotements dans ses doigts qui lui indiquaient qu'elle avait dépensé le premier quart de son chakra. Ses réserves n'étaient pas pleines quand elle était entrée dans la forêt, et encore moins après avoir installé le camp et les pièges pour le protéger, mais ce sceau était tout de même violemment exigeant avec elle.

Heureusement, Sasuke et Naruto étaient là pour surveiller ses arrières. En quelques minutes, leurs six opposants étaient tous battus et attachés, et elle pouvait relâcher la pression. Deux tiers de ses réserves de chakra s'étaient désormais évanouies, une situation pas franchement confortable, même si elle avait connu bien pire quand Ensui l'avait entraînée. Avec un soin et une lenteur toute particulière, elle coupa l'afflux de chakra vers ses pieds, qu'elle avait maintenu pratiquement en permanence depuis qu'elle était montée dans l'arbre, et s'assit à califourchon sur sa branche.

Elle tentait de cacher le coup de fatigue qu'elle venait de subir, mais au regard de Naruto quand il escalada à nouveau leur arbre et enveloppa ses épaules de la veste dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore du travail à faire sur ses différentes façades. Sasuke resta debout dans son dos, surveillant les alentours de son Sharingan toujours activé. Au loin, l'horizon se teintait des premières pointes orange et roses. L'aube ne tarderait plus.

— Bon, les garçons… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait comme erreurs pendant cet exercice ?

Cette phrase était devenue un rituel parmi les élèves des cours particuliers de Kurenai. Elle leur permettait de pointer, parmi leurs pairs, les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Souvent, ils s'appuyaient sur la mère d'Hitomi pour leur apporter un éclairage sur la situation qu'ils dépeignaient, et des conseils particulièrement intéressants, mais cette fois, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois. Les deux Jônin occupés à ramasser leurs derniers adversaires, qui avaient déjà été dépouillés de leurs drapeaux avant de les attaquer, ne comptaient pas vraiment, même si elle ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent les entendre.

— Tout a commencé quand j'ai éternué. Je devrais apprendre à le faire en silence, c'est sans doute ce qui a attiré les autres.

— J'aurais dû me tenir un peu plus à l'écart de Naruto pour ne pas risquer de le surprendre avec mes gestes.

— Et je n'aurais pas dû me laisser surprendre d'ailleurs !

— Et je n'aurais pas dû choisir un piège qui pouvait se retourner contre nous sous prétexte qu'il était plus facile à mettre en place, conclut Hitomi.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent longuement, puis Naruto se mit à ricaner et Hitomi le rejoignit ; c'était impossible de résister. Même Sasuke avait un sourire en coin.

— On a quand même botté pas mal de fesses, donc c'était un mal pour un bien, vous pouvez le croire !

— Je pense que le Sharingan est aussi un mal pour un bien, mais il faudra qu'on aille te faire examiner, Sasuke, histoire d'être sûrs que tout fonctionne correctement et que tu ne risques pas de te blesser en l'utilisant. Maman ou Grand-Père sauront peut-être quelque chose sur le dôjutsu qui te sera utile.

— Hm… Dans tous les cas, il faudrait aussi qu'on aille visiter le territoire de mon clan. Personne n'y a touché depuis que je suis venu habiter chez vous, j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas la moindre pierre, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'y trouver quelque chose un jour.

Hitomi hocha la tête, reconnaissant la sagesse de ce choix, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un vague effroi à l'idée que tout soit exactement dans l'état où Itachi l'avait laissé, des années plus tôt. Serait-elle encore capable de sentir l'écho de son chakra ? Pourrait-elle voir les éclats laissés par son sabre quand, c'était inévitable, il s'était planté dans le sol ou les murs, emporté par son élan ? Elle avait appris à lire de telles preuves sous l'égide de son shishou, mais à cet instant précis… Non, elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle espérait que ce n'ait jamais été le cas. Jamais elle ne rejetterait le savoir qu'Ensui lui avait offert.

— Et on sera avec toi ce jour-là, tu peux le croire !

Hitomi rit de l'enthousiasme de Naruto, la simple action la laissant légèrement essoufflée. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'oraliser son soutien à Sasuke. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et cela suffit. N'étaient-ils pas de la même famille ?

Quand le soleil fut totalement levé, Hitomi se redressa lentement, envoyant à nouveau assez de chakra dans ses membres pour ne pas tomber de l'arbre. Elle pouvait encore tenir bon quelques heures si elle ne faisait que cela, mais elle n'en aurait pas besoin : l'exercice serait terminé pour son équipe quand elle parviendrait à sortir de la forêt. Les enfants réunirent leurs affaires, à l'exception des pièges qui n'avaient pas été utilisés : une équipe de Genin viendraient sans doute les désamorcer et Hitomi leur souhaitait bon courage.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure pour se retrouver en bordure du terrain d'entraînement – ils avaient dû faire un détour pour éviter l'un des derniers groupes encore en activité, en-dehors de ceux de la Compagnie des Neuf. Hitomi avait pu voir comme Sasuke désirait se battre – mais il n'aurait pas pris le risque de la mettre en danger en provoquant un affrontement alors que ses réserves de chakra étaient basses.

— Hitomi, au rapport !

Le claquement sec et exigeant dans la voix d'Iruka-sensei fit sursauter la petite fille, qui se raidit instinctivement, comme au garde-à-vous. Elle passa plus d'une heure à argumenter et justifier de ses choix auprès du professeur, qui la considérait comme la chef de l'équipe – et donc la responsable pour tout ce qui avait pu se produire sous sa garde. Il avait raison, bien entendu. Une telle autorité sur ses pairs ne pouvait venir sans responsabilités. Au moins, il fut satisfait quand Sasuke lui tendit leurs trois drapeaux, mais, pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Hitomi fusilla quand même beaucoup Naruto du regard, juste pour le principe, et parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'Iruka la sermonne.


	26. Échos d'une terre désertée

_Coucou et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vos vacances, si vous en avez, se passent bien, et sinon que le travail n'est pas trop dur avec la chaleur. Je n'avais pas vu mais on a dépassé les 50 reviews par ici ! Je suis vraiment touchée. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira en tout cas ! Il est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas et que vous apprécierez, même !_

_Réponse pour Yona, même si tu n'en es pas encore là : Merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant ta lecture. Je suis ravie que tu aimes malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas ton genre fétiche. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter ! Déjà j'ai plus de 50 chapitres d'avance sur cette fanfic grâce à la motivation que m'apportent les reviews et les gens avec qui j'en parle, dont mes bêtas. Quant à Hitomi, je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais au fil des chapitres, tout en gardant une certaine maturité, elle a commencé à s'assimiler progressivement aux gens de son âge. C'est notamment dû à l'évolution du cerveau tandis que son corps grandit et sera encore plus prononcé à l'adolescence, avec les hormones et tout ça. Hâte de te voir arriver jusqu'ici ! _

Le week-end qui suivit eut lieu l'expédition que les enfants avaient prévue, au cœur du domaine du clan Uchiha. Kurenai avait décidé de leur faire confiance et de les laisser s'y rendre seuls ; après tout, d'ici dix-huit mois, ils seraient tous les trois ninjas diplômés, et Sasuke et Hitomi étaient les élèves les plus brillants de leur promotion, tant et si bien qu'on les comparait, aux réunions de Jônin, à Neji Hyûga et Mori no Tenten, Aspirant de l'Année et Première Kunoichi de leur propre promotion. Par ailleurs, le territoire du clan Uchiha était surveillé en permanence par une équipe de l'ANBU, qui empêchaient quiconque d'entrer sans autorisation.

Cette autorisation, c'était Kurenai qui l'avait obtenue, directement de la main du Hokage. Personne n'en parlait ouvertement, mais Hitomi avait surpris une conversation entre deux Nara qui discutaient des relations entre sa mère et le chef du village. On pouvait les résumer très simplement : elles étaient au plus mauvais. La jeune Jônin s'était sentie offensée de devoir lutter bec et ongles pour récupérer la garde de Sasuke, et le Professeur s'était senti offensé qu'on lui mette le nez dans ses torts. D'aucuns auraient cru le Hokage capable d'apprendre de ses erreurs – comme l'erreur monumentale de laisser Kakashi Hatake vivre seul, dans la maison où son père s'était suicidé, dès ses six ans. Le ninja copieur n'était pas exactement un exemple de soldat équilibré et droit dans ses bottes.

Le vendredi soir, la famille Yûhi invita Naruto à passer la nuit chez eux. C'était devenu quelque chose d'assez habituel – les employés de l'orphelinat devaient être un peu soulagés de ne pas avoir le garnement dans leurs pattes le temps du week-end, d'autant plus qu'il était toujours apaisé quand il revenait de chez les Yûhi. Bien des civils du village supposaient que Kurenai avait une sorte de pouvoir magique en plus de son talent aux arts ninjas, pour être capable de s'occuper régulièrement de neuf enfants de cet âge, dont le terrifiant démon renard.

Après le dîner, Kurenai s'installa dans le canapé, un livre sur les genoux. Elle savait déjà quels seraient les membres de son équipe Genin, dans dix-huit mois, et pour chacun d'eux, elle avait des choses à apprendre. Elle avait décidé de commencer avec les lois propres à chaque clan, trois énormes traités remplis de jargon juridique qu'elle avait vu Hitomi lui emprunter, quand elle pensait que sa mère ne regardait pas. Elle posait de temps à autres le regard sur les trois enfants assis autour de sa table basse, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion paisible autour de leurs préparatifs.

Au fil des années, Kurenai avait pu voir sa fille prendre une position de leader parmi ses pairs. Elle ferait sans doute partie des premiers enfants de sa génération en lice pour une promotion au rang de Chûnin, parce qu'elle avait l'autorité naturelle pour ce poste, et la tête assez froide pour prendre des décisions même dans une situation tendue. Bien entendu, la jeune mère avait lu le rapport d'Iruka concernant la performance de ses enfants lors de l'exercice en extérieur de l'Académie. Elle avait beau avoir ri de bon cœur en lisant la partie où tout avait commencé à partir en cacahuètes, elle était très fière des trois élèves, et de la manière dont ils s'étaient comportés cette nuit-là. Elle avait pu voir, surtout, quel genre de chef d'unité sa fille allait devenir, et s'était empressée d'aller montrer le rapport à Shikaku et Yoshino, cachant bien mal sa fierté et l'élan de trépidation dans ses veines.

La nouvelle génération du clan Nara avait tendance à provoquer ce genre de réactions, elle devait l'admettre. Tout le monde au sein du clan s'accordait sur ce point.

Kurenai n'avait pas exactement été ravie en apprenant que ses deux enfants et Naruto seraient placés sous la tutelle de Kakashi Hatake. Oh, elle avait énormément de respect pour lui, et le considérait comme l'un de ses amis, mais… Elle avait vu ce que la dernière guerre lui avait fait. Les pertes successives de ses coéquipiers et de son maître l'avaient détruit, au-delà de ce que l'amitié solaire de Gai Maito pouvait réparer.

— Je devrais avoir assez d'encre pour nous faire à tous les trois quelques parchemins de stockage, mais il faudra que j'aille en racheter après notre expédition. Et j'ai dépensé presque tout ce que j'avais gagné pendant le voyage avec Ensui-shishou…

Cette remarque attira l'attention de Kurenai. Elle savait que l'encre spéciale utilisée pour le fûinjutsu coûtait cher, sans doute assez cher pour faire peser une pression sur les finances de sa fille, qui n'avait pour rentrées d'argent que celui que sa mère lui donnait toutes les semaines pour ses repas et une ou deux sorties avec ses amis. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas une Genin, elle aurait du mal à gagner de l'argent, mais Kurenai avait décidé de limiter ses moyens pour lui apprendre la valeur du travail, et des choses qu'elle voulait acheter pour elle-même. Bien sûr, les vêtements et les livres étaient financés sans limite : l'argent de poche était uniquement consacré à son matériel de kunoichi.

— Tu sais, commença Sasuke, je connais plusieurs élèves, même parmi les plus vieux, qui seraient prêts à payer pour tes bombes, tes fumigènes et tes sceaux. Moi, en tout cas, je serais prêt à payer.

— Moi aussi, tu peux le croire ! Les sceaux de l'armurerie sont toujours très chers, et vraiment pas pratiques comparés aux tiens. Quand on sera Genin, on devrait participer au moins en partie au prix que ça te coûte de les faire.

La jeune mère regarda sa fille réfléchir à cette idée, ses traits se fermant légèrement de concentration tandis que son regard se concentrait sur un point devant elle, signe qu'elle avait rejoint sa Bibliothèque, comme elle l'appelait… Sans doute pour faire quelques calculs.

— Hm… Vous avez raison, les garçons. Je pourrais essayer de vendre certains de mes produits. Mais pas à vous, bien entendu, ni aux équipes de Shino et Shikamaru.

— Tu pourrais au moins nous laisser participer au coût des matières premières, insista Sasuke. Ce n'est pas normal que tu te fasses des poches percées à tenter d'équiper neuf aspirants à toi toute seule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Maman ? demanda finalement Hitomi.

Kurenai retint un rire en voyant les trois enfants tourner vers elle un visage sérieux et concentré. Ils étaient adorables, tous les trois. Même Sasuke s'était lentement ouvert à elle au fil des années. Il lui avait brisé le cœur la première fois qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras après un cauchemar, et encore une fois quand il avait commencé à l'appeler « Mère ». Dans son esprit, « Maman » restait réservé à Mikoto, ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde.

— Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ma puce. Quand vous rentrerez demain après votre visite sur les terres des Uchiha, vous pourriez essayer de déterminer les coûts de chacune de tes inventions à l'unité. Pour tes amis, tu proposerais ce prix, avec des arrangements évidemment s'ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre au moment de l'achat – ces choses arrivent, tu le sais. Pour les autres, tu ajouterais une marge qui serait ton bénéfice. Tant que tu ne commences pas à remplacer les armureries, les civils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes avec ton petit commerce.

— S'ils en ont, de toute façon, ils n'auront qu'à proposer de meilleurs produits !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la pique de Naruto, Hitomi lui enlaçant même les épaules pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il se sentait toujours offensé, et à juste titre, du traitement que les civils et certains ninjas lui réservaient. Kurenai avait eu une dispute mémorable avec Hiruzen, tentant de le convaincre que Naruto devait apprendre ce qu'il avait en lui, pour son propre bien. Elle avait parlé en vain. Le Hokage n'écoutait plus personne, si ce n'étaient ses conseillers, et tout le monde savait qu'ils ne se rangeaient plus depuis longtemps du côté du bien de Konoha. Les poisons de Danzô les avaient contaminés trop profondément et trop longtemps pour cela.

— Bon, c'est décidé, dans ce cas. On s'occupera de ça demain soir, et dimanche dans la journée si on n'a pas fini avant.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille se replongea dans les préparatifs de son équipe. Après tout, l'expédition du lendemain pouvait être considérée comme une mission. D'un geste assuré, elle trempa son pinceau préféré dans l'encre qui commençait à lui manquer, et commença à tracer son premier sceau avec une précision dont Ensui serait terriblement fier. Il l'avait inondée de questions quand elle lui avait écrit pour lui parler de l'exercice du terrain d'entraînement, et Gaara l'avait apparemment supplié d'organiser un exercice de ce genre pour sa fratrie et lui, qui constitueraient sans doute une équipe à leur tour une fois que Gaara aurait passé les examens de l'Académie. À Suna, il n'était pas obligatoire de suivre les cours pour se présenter aux examens. N'importe qui pouvait prétendre à devenir un ninja. Certains shinobi de légende, comme Akasuna no Sasori, avaient suivi ce chemin bien particulier.

— Naruto, tu pourrais nous faire des bentô pour midi, s'il te plaît ? Comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin de s'arrêter pour manger.

Le jeune garçon répondit avec enthousiasme et bondit sur ses pieds. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait en cuisine, fouillant dans les placards et le frigo pour trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin. Kurenai ne ressentit même pas le besoin d'aller le surveiller : des trois enfants, c'était Naruto qui était le plus doué pour faire la cuisine, même quand il devait s'atteler à d'autres plats que des ramen. Cette petite passion innocente avait poussé la jeune mère à lui offrir un livre de cuisine pour son dernier anniversaire – il avait adoré et l'avait remerciée en sautant dans ses bras. Adorable.

— Bon, la nourriture et le transport de tout ce qu'on trouvera là-bas, c'est réglé. En termes d'armes, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

— Prenons nos sabres. Je ne pense pas qu'on rencontrera un seul ennemi, mais il vaut mieux être trop prudent. L'escouade ANBU que j'ai embauchée au nom du clan pour veiller sur les terres ne repousse que les menaces humaines. Je ne voudrais pas devoir affronter un ours à mains nues.

— C'est vrai qu'une partie des terres donne sur la Forêt du Feu… Tu as raison, dans ce cas, il vaut mieux prendre nos sabres. Et pour Naruto ?

— Tu peux lui mettre de côté de quoi remplir sa pochette de kunai. Il n'est toujours pas spécialement bon avec des shuriken. Il va falloir qu'on travaille avec lui sur une deuxième arme avant le diplôme.

Hitomi hocha la tête à cette suggestion, songeuse. Pour valider la partie du cursus concernant les armes, à l'Académie, il fallait pouvoir prouver la maîtrise d'une arme de jet, et c'était tout. La plupart des élèves choisissaient les kunai, plus faciles à tenir et à lancer. Sasuke, lui, avait choisi les shuriken en priorité. Hitomi et lui pouvaient ajouter les kunai et les sabres – lui un katana, elle un tantô – à cette liste, et Hitomi travaillait sur les senbon, en plus de cela, mais ne pensait pas être prête à les utiliser pour l'examen : leur poids quasiment inexistant les rendait quasiment impossibles à contrôler sans des centaines d'heures de pratique.

Pour chaque arme maîtrisée en plus de ce qui était demandé, l'Académie accordait des points supplémentaires, et si ni Sasuke ni Hitomi n'en avaient besoin, Naruto, lui, ne pouvait se permettre de les refuser. Bien qu'il se soit considérablement amélioré concernant l'aspect théorique de leurs leçons grâce à la technique du jeu de cartes que la Communauté des Neuf avait définitivement adoptée, une nouvelle difficulté s'était présentée à lui quand les cours avaient commencé à aborder la maîtrise du chakra. Hitomi, bien sûr, savait que ses problèmes étaient dus au chakra du démon-renard, qu'il ne pouvait intégrer à ses exercices puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais pour la plupart des élèves, Naruto était juste nul dans cette matière, peu importaient les efforts qu'il faisait, et ses progrès lents, mais incontestables.

Une heure et demi plus tard, les trois enfants allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux, pour tous les trois, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant une mission aussi importante – qu'elle n'ait rien d'officiel ne lui retirait pas son aspect capital à leurs yeux. Hitomi sourit en entendant Sasuke et Naruto se chamailler pour le dentifrice. Dans le canon, les multiples aspects malsains de leur relation fraternelle l'avaient toujours dérangée, mais elle ne trouvait rien de tout cela, ici, seulement deux amis, deux frères, qui s'aimaient l'un l'autre sans en éprouver la moindre honte.

Cette nuit-là, Hitomi rêva encore. Elle vit des rangées infinies de parchemins, des placards débordants d'armes que le temps avait commencé à ronger, des traînées de sang et des murs marqués par l'impact des armes. Elle se réveilla à l'aube, le corps baigné d'une sueur froide, le souffle court. Il était trop tard pour se rendormir, sans quoi elle serait allée se réfugier chez Sasuke. Même quand Naruto était là, elle n'avait pas peur d'aller se cacher dans les bras de son frère. Un jour, sans doute, il lui faudrait trouver une solution concernant ses cauchemars. Un jour… Plus tard. Quand elle serait parvenue à en parler à Kurenai, au moins.

Le reste de la maison s'éveilla lentement quand une odeur de petit-déjeuner se mit à flotter dans l'air. Naruto avait beau être le cuisinier de leur petite bande, Hitomi n'était pas mauvaise elle-même une fois mise aux fourneaux. Elle aimait cuisiner les repas japonais traditionnels mais, à l'occasion, il faudrait qu'elle teste sur les Akimichi des recettes venues de son ancien monde, certaines qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de tester, et d'autres qu'elle avait rêvé de goûter un jour.

— Bon, les garçons, je vous propose qu'on parte dans une heure pour le territoire des Uchiha. Les ANBU qui sont de garde, ceux embauchés par le village, ont été avertis de notre venue, tout comme ceux que Sasuke a engagés. Sasuke, tu as l'autorisation du Hokage ?

— Tu as déjà vérifié ça hier, nee-chan. Calme-toi et respire un peu, tout va bien se passer.

Déglutissant nerveusement, la petite fille hocha la tête et obéit. Ce n'était pas parce que la dernière occasion qui l'avait vue prendre la tête de leur petit groupe avait failli se terminer avec un Naruto brûlé vif que de tels désastres allaient les rencontrer à chacune de leurs expéditions. Elle devait faire confiance aux garçons, et se faire confiance.

— Bon, je vais m'habiller. Vos paquetages vous attendent devant la porte. Vous savez comment attacher les gros parchemins à votre dos ?

— Bon sang, Hitomi ! File, tu nous as déjà expliqué ça dix fois hier soir. Allez, ouste !

En roulant des yeux, la petite fille s'exécuta, encore. Dans le couloir de la salle de bains, elle croisa sa mère, déjà radieuse. Kurenai avait toujours été du matin. Hitomi soupçonnait que certains Jônin la détestaient pour ça. Des histoires circulaient dans le village, et la petite fille avait appris à les écouter pour en apprendre plus sur les ninjas supérieurs qui l'entouraient. L'histoire de Shikaku qui tombait endormi en plein milieu de son rapport au Troisième lui donnait à chaque fois envie de hurler de rire.

Une heure plus tard, comme elle l'avait prévu, les trois enfants étaient prêts et se dirigeaient vers la sortie du territoire des Nara, leur impatience clairement visible dans leur démarche. Ils saluèrent sur leur passage les membres du clan qui s'éveillaient lentement, alors que le cœur du village, lui, était déjà bien animé. Le clan des ombres avait toujours été celui des lève-tard. Cela ne les empêcha pas, à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte qui séparait les terres du clan du reste du village, de croiser Yoshino qui traînait derrière elle un Shikamaru à peine réveillé, en parlant de pantalons à racheter puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de grandir. Le pauvre.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'entrée des terres Uchiha. Une fois, le grand-père d'Hitomi et Shikaku leur avaient raconté l'injustice qui avait refoulé le clan en bordure de Konoha. À cause de cet emplacement qui les isolait du reste de la population, la qualité du service de police avait commencé à dégringoler année après année, et la rancœur avait grandi au sein du clan au Sharingan, jusqu'à ce que le massacre coupe court à toute volonté de révolte.

Ce fut Sasuke qui déverrouilla le portail d'acier qui permettait d'entrer dans le domaine, après que les ANBU se soient effacés de sa route. Ses mains tremblaient et durent s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour introduire la clé dans la serrure, mais ni Naruto ni Hitomi ne commentèrent. Les deux enfants suivirent le descendant de la lignée détruite dans ses premiers pas au-delà du portail, silencieux et solennels.

La première maison, un véritable manoir qui dominait le paysage, était celle des maîtres, celle où Sasuke avait vécu les premières années de sa vie, celle qui avait assisté à ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas. Cette fois, il tendit la clé à Hitomi, sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne les fantômes qui dansaient devant ses yeux, l'impression de vide et de douleur mêlés, le bourdonnement sourd au fond de ses oreilles qui menaçait de se changer en grondement, puis en long cri de douleur. Elle comprenait, parce que c'était son rôle de servir de pilier et de guide, ce qui lui donnait le rôle de ciment de la Compagnie des Neuf.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra la première. Le hall d'entrée était relativement intact. Le seul témoin du passage du temps était l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait chaque objet, ainsi que le sol. Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Sasuke tandis que Naruto lui entourait les épaules du bras. À trois, ils contemplèrent la pièce dans laquelle il se tenaient, tentant d'ignorer les légers tremblements qui agitaient le corps du plus jeune des Uchiha.

— Tu peux y aller, Hitomi. Si tu m'attends, on sera encore là dans trois heures.

La petite fille échangea tout de même un regard avec Naruto et ne s'éloigna que quand il hocha la tête, les yeux emplis d'un sérieux et d'une solennité dont les mauvaises langues du village l'auraient cru incapable. Les gens étaient si prompts à ne voir en Naruto que ce qu'il montrait quand il était occupé à un quelconque méfait dans le village. Ils refusaient souvent d'accepter sa nature douce, gentille, sa compassion, sa loyauté, sa bravoure.

Hitomi dut encore s'arrêter dans le salon, le souffle coupé. Là, elle pouvait voir les traces du massacre, pratiquement reconstituer chaque pas d'Itachi dans la pièce. Personne n'avait pris le soin ne serait-ce que de nettoyer le sang par terre. Elle fit quelques pas vacillants et s'agenouilla au bord du vestige que le temps avait déteint et noirci, effleurant du bout des doigts l'endroit où le sabre d'Itachi avait transpercé Mikoto pour se planter dans le tatami. Il l'avait tuée en premier, sans doute pour éloigner la plus profonde des deux souffrances – il avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère que de son père.

Elle releva la tête et soudain elle pouvait le _voir_, comme s'il était encore là, ses pieds encore chaussés souillant les tatamis, son sabre déjà marqué du sang de ses pairs serré entre ses doigts tremblants — cela expliquerait le motif de gouttes noires et séchées à cet endroit. Elle pouvait voir les creux rougis creusés dans le sol à l'endroit où il s'était agenouillé derrière ses parents, entendait presque la nuance perdue et terrifiée dans sa voix quand il avait promis de protéger Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir été présente pour ça. Son esprit reconstituait la scène avec une acuité et une perfection qui lui donnaient envie de hurler, de se rouler en boule sous son lit et de disparaître.

La petite fille resta là quelques instants, la tête respectueusement courbée, ignorant la meurtrissure distante des tatamis sous ses genoux. Elle n'avait aucune prière à leur accorder, aucune foi abstraite à laquelle s'en remettre et remettre les âmes de tous ceux qui avaient péri durant cette nuit maudite – personne à qui demander la miséricorde pour les tourments d'Itachi.

Dans cet univers, ils n'avaient pas exactement été proches, tous les deux : il était le frère aîné de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et ça s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, elle avait pu l'observer, elle avait vu semaine après semaine l'angoisse envahir son corps, son visage, elle avait instinctivement trouvé un écho dans le sentiment de solitude qu'elle pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux si sombres. Elle avait demandé conseil à Fugaku concernant la manière dont elle devait tenir son tantô, et Mikoto l'avait aidée à maîtriser certains traits de calligraphie particulièrement retors. Mais Itachi, lui, s'était porté à son secours et à celui de Sakura, et ne s'était pas moqué des deux aspirantes qui n'avaient pas su défaire leurs adversaires civils.

Durant sa lecture, Hitomi s'était toujours sentie très proche d'Itachi. Cela semblait si loin, désormais…

Lentement, comme si son corps portait le poids de toutes les morts et du sang qui imprégnaient les murs et les pierres de ces terres oubliées, elle se releva. Ses mains et son esprit s'activèrent comme par réflexe, tandis que sa conscience observait, détachée et froide. Une bien belle façade. Au fond de sa bibliothèque retentissait un long hurlement tourmenté qui faisait vibrer les fondations et les ancrages de la bâtisse tout entière. Déjà, elle apprenait comment l'assourdir, l'ignorer.

Elle tint encore pratiquement dix minutes, ouvrant les tiroirs les uns après les autres pour trier leur contenu et décider de ce qu'ils emmèneraient en partant, avant que son esprit ne cède. Elle vacilla et ses mains s'agrippèrent par réflexe au bord de la commode qu'elle avait été en train de fouiller, un sanglot s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Aussitôt, elle étouffa le son, le poing pressé contre ses lèvres. Sasuke ne devait pas entendre. Dans cet état, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui mentir. Malgré cela, lui expliquer qu'elle ne pleurait pas seulement son clan massacré, mais aussi la lente agonie de son frère, lui était impossible. Il ne savait pas, on avait pris soin de lui cacher le sacrifice d'Itachi.

Elle devait faire en sorte qu'il l'apprenne avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement sortir de cette pièce et tout lui expliquer. Mais comment aurait-elle pu justifier ce savoir inscrit en elle ? Si le bruit courait qu'elle connaissait le futur – pour peu que ses actions ne l'aient pas modifié – et le passé de son village, Danzô, ce bâtard, mettrait la main sur elle. Elle se savait incapable de résister aux tortures qu'il lui ferait subir sans le moindre doute pour lui voler son savoir, tout comme elle savait qu'une telle information ne pouvait circuler dans le village sans qu'il en soit informé.

Non, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle devait se montrer patiente et subtile, lui offrir des indices discrets et flous, mois après mois, année après année, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle puisse lui dire la vérité en prétendant l'avoir déduite. Ainsi, son secret à elle serait en sécurité, et Sasuke pourrait trouver la force de pardonner à son frère. Si, dans le processus, elle parvenait à faire en sorte qu'Itachi vive et que Danzô meure… Deux de ses objectifs seraient accomplis.

Secouant légèrement la tête, elle se reprit, frotta ses joues humides et ses yeux gonflés, puis se remit au travail. Pour l'instant, elle remplissait seulement un petit parchemin, pour les babioles que Sasuke voudrait peut-être récupérer. La partie qui l'intéressait, cependant, se trouvait le long du mur du côté opposé à la fenêtre : trois bibliothèques remplis de livres dont l'exposition prolongée au soleil avait blanchi les dos. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle trouve quoi que ce soit de secret ici, à la vue de tous, mais elle se demandait tout de même ce que la famille Uchiha avait pu lire, jadis.

Les rangées les plus basses contenaient des livres d'enfant qui avaient sans le moindre doute appartenu à Sasuke. Ceux-là, elle n'hésita pas à les emporter : si son ami n'en voulait pas, elle lui proposerait d'en faire don à l'orphelinat. L'étagère du dessus contenait une encyclopédie complète qu'elle laissa là – sa mère en possédait une copie – et les deux plus hautes, l'ensemble des livres de loi des clans de Konoha, ainsi que certains parlant de clans étrangers. Il s'agissait de ressources précieuses : elle les scella eux aussi dans son parchemin.

Il restait tant de choses à faire avant de rentrer à la maison, la vraie.


	27. Une nouvelle lame

_Coucou et bienvenue pour le chapitre de ce dimanche ! Au programme : la fin de l'exploration des terres Uchiha et une compétence commune à la future équipe ! On avance bien en direction de la fin de l'arc de l'Académie, mine de rien. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me donnent vraiment la pêche !_

_Réponse à Yona : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi !_

Le soleil avait presque atteint le point culminant de sa course dans le ciel quand les trois enfants arrivèrent devant une maison un peu à l'écart des autres. Finalement, Hitomi s'était occupée de l'entièreté de la maison où Sasuke avait vécu, à l'exception de sa chambre d'enfant. Elle s'était sentie comme une intruse en parcourant méthodiquement les affaires de Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi. Chez ce dernier, elle avait trouvé un recueil de poèmes visiblement écrits de sa main qu'elle avait dissimulé dans un autre de ses parchemins, un de ceux qui contenaient déjà ses propres affaires et ne serviraient pas à transporter leurs trouvailles.

Elle le lirait, plus tard.

— Chez qui sommes-nous ?

Elle posait toujours la question avant de passer un nouveau seuil, et Sasuke répondait, donnant les noms de ceux qui avaient vécu là, et quelques informations les concernant, comme pour présenter à ses amis les membres de son clan disparu. Naruto, lui, écoutait, le bleu de son regard assombri par une touche de sérieux et de maturité qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé lui associer spontanément. Heureusement, il parlait toujours de ses découvertes avec excitation, dispersant un peu de légèreté pour qu'elle vienne s'enrouler autour de ses deux amis et alléger un peu le poids qui leur courbait les épaules.

— Shisui Uchiha. Son père est décédé quand il avait quatorze ans et sa mère l'a suivi à peine un an plus tard. Quand il s'est retrouvé seul, il n'a pas supporté de vivre aux côtés de leurs fantômes. Mon père lui a cédé cette maison-ci et, en échange, a transformé celle qu'il quittait en dojo pour les membres de la police. Il était réputé pour son usage au combat du Shunshin. Il parvenait à en faire une arme, comme le Deuxième Hokage avait toujours souhaité le faire.

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de la présentation que lui faisait Sasuke. Le Shunshin était l'une des techniques qu'elle avait le plus envie d'apprendre. Elle se contenterait, jusqu'à en être capable, de la technique de Substitution, plus contraignante mais apprise à l'Académie. Kurenai avait parlé de les lancer sur les bases de ces techniques pendant les vacances, avant le début de leur sixième année. La petite fille pouvait tout à fait imaginer les usages offensifs que l'on pouvait donner à ces deux techniques. Leurs applications et contraintes étaient différentes, mais avec de l'entraînement…

Elle secoua la tête et classa ces pensées dans la section de sa Bibliothèque dédiée à ses projets. Ils commençaient à sérieusement s'entasser sur les étagères. Elle aurait pu simplement en créer plus, mais pour cette partie de son esprit, un léger désordre lui semblait approprié, en quelque sorte. De retour dans le monde physique, elle fit les honneurs et ouvrit la porte pour les deux garçons.

— Je prends le salon. Naruto, occupe-toi de la cuisine. Hitomi, la chambre et la bibliothèque ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. C'était la répartition la plus classique des tâches, pour eux. Naruto s'occupait aussi des autres pièces, comme les caves et les salles de bains, et Sasuke venait souvent aider sa sœur adoptive pour la fin du nettoyage des bibliothèques. Elle était la moins mal à l'aise des trois quand il s'agissait de pénétrer dans l'intimité – la chambre – et l'âme – la bibliothèques – de personnes qui n'étaient plus là pour accorder une quelconque permission.

Il s'agissait de leur onzième maison et, depuis le temps, Hitomi avait pris certaines habitudes. Par exemple, elle ne prenait pas les vêtements avec elle. Là aussi, elle proposerait plus tard à Sasuke d'en faire don aux nécessiteux du village. Le matériel shinobi, cependant, était systématiquement emporté. Il aurait été particulièrement stupide de laisser dans cet endroit oublié ce qui pourrait leur servir un jour. Les lames avaient besoin d'être nettoyées de leur rouille et aiguisées, les articulations des mécanismes graissés, mais rien qu'un peu d'entretien n'aurait su régler.

Shisui avait été le genre d'homme qui soigne son intérieur. Il avait choisi pour sa chambre des teintes bleu pâle incroyablement douces, qui donnaient à Hitomi l'impression d'être en sécurité à l'intérieur d'une bulle. Pour les meubles, son choix s'était plutôt tourné vers le crème très pâle, même si c'était difficile à dire avec toute la poussière qui recouvrait chaque surface. La petite fille avait veillé à garder un visage absolument impassible quand Sasuke avait mentionné son nom : elle ne l'avait pas connu de son vivant, après tout. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Itachi, et qu'il était mort en lui offrant celui de ses yeux qui lui était resté.

Que l'autre œil dormait sagement dans le corps de Danzô Shimura.

Une bouffée de colère lui réchauffa les veines, la douce mélodie de la vengeance lui promettant mille merveilles pour le jour où, enfin, elle agirait. Quelle que soit la chute qui viendrait briser l'engrenage de violence et de manipulation dans lequel le conseiller emportait tout ceux qui l'entouraient, l'enfant y participerait, elle le savait. Elle ferait tout pour que cela soit le cas. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait, sans faire preuve d'hypocrisie, reprocher à Sasuke ce qu'il trouvait d'attirant dans l'idée de se venger. Elle qui ne pouvait pardonner sans mentir un peu à la personne à qui elle accordait cette faveur comprenait comme la rancœur gangrénait l'esprit lentement, jour après jour, jusqu'à atteindre un point-charnière où tout, sinon la vengeance, serait occulté, à moins qu'on ait trouvé comment se sortir des ténèbres. Elle comprenait.

Son regard passa sur les quelques figurines et peintures qui décoraient la chambre de Shisui. Il aimait manifestement les animaux. Certaines des espèces représentées ici n'appartenaient même pas au Pays du Feu. Hitomi reconnut notamment un chameau qui avait sans doute été dessiné à Suna, et une salamandre qu'on ne trouvait qu'au Pays du Fer. Elle ne pouvait même pas déterminer le pays d'origine de certains de ces animaux.

D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers l'une des deux armoires que contenait la chambre. L'autre contenait des vêtements et du matériel pour monter des pièges qu'elle avait inspecté avant de l'empaqueter. Avec une grimace quand elle entendit la porte grincer, la petite fille ouvrit l'armoire. Un tantô trônait fièrement sur le rangement à hauteur de ses yeux. Même sans le dégainer, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre de maître, comme on n'en croisait que dans les maisons des nobles ou chez les shinobi capables d'aller les voler.

Le fourreau était du noir le plus profond qu'elle puisse concevoir, brillant et laqué avec soin. Une cascade de plumes s'enroulait à l'encre écarlate du haut vers le bas, chaque détail d'une précision à couper le souffle. Hitomi se souvenait que, jusqu'à sa mort, Shisui avait détenu le contrat des corbeaux, qui avait ensuite été transmis à Itachi. Lentement, avec révérence, elle ôta l'arme de son présentoir et enroula sa main autour de la garde renforcée de soie tressée, dont la teinte était identique à celle des plumes.

Elle dégaina d'un geste fluide… Trop fluide. Toutes les lames qu'elle avait jusqu'ici tenté de sortir de leurs fourreaux étaient prises par la rouille et le manque d'entretien, si bien qu'il lui avait fallu mettre la main sur les stocks d'huile à lame de chaque maison, en prévision de leur remise en état. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle-ci. Prenant garde à ne pas se blesser, la petite fille approcha le tranchant de ses yeux et l'examina avec minutie. Il était absolument parfait, aiguisé et redoutable comme il avait dû l'être dès le premier jour, sans aucune des marques d'usage que même son sabre à elle exposait. De la garde jusqu'au centre de la lame courait le nom du tantô : Ishi to Senrigan, Volonté et Clairvoyance. On disait des sabres qu'ils portaient le nom des vertus qu'ils transmettaient à leur maître tout au long de leur vie commune.

— Sasuke ?

Le jeune garçon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques instants après qu'elle l'ait appelé. Il avait été fréquent, dans les maisons précédentes, qu'elle l'appelle pour lui poser une question ou lui demander son avis, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement quand il les posa sur le tantô qu'elle tenait en main, la lumière du dehors jetant des éclats froids et paisibles sur la lame ornementée. Le dernier des Uchiha, comme on l'appelait dans le village, n'aurait jamais cru revoir cette arme un jour, lui qui ne l'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois, le jour où Shisui l'avait reçue de la main de son chef de clan.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi cette arme a l'air d'avoir été placée ici hier ?

Sasuke se secoua du choc qu'il venait de ressentir et carra les épaules, avançant d'un pas dans la chambre. Il n'osa pas toucher Ishi to Senrigan, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux.

— C'est une lame de chakra. Cet acier est fait pour résister à tout ce qui pourrait l'affaiblir, y compris le passage du temps et le chakra de son maître. Ce tantô est dans mon clan depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Shingi to Giri.

Shingi to Giri, Loyauté et Honeur, était le sabre de Fugaku Uchiha. Quand il se battait avec lui à la main, nimbé de flammes de chakra, peu de ninjas ennemis avaient pu lui résister. C'était lui, disait-on, qui avait rappelé à son clan la tradition de se battre avec des lames enflammées, et cette tradition avait absolument terrifié l'ennemi durant la dernière grande guerre. Sasuke avait trouvé Shingi to Giri dans le bureau de son père, et avait décidé qu'il porterait désormais ce sabre plutôt que celui qu'il avait acquis quand il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Hitomi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux le garder aussi ?

— Tu peux le prendre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Si on en trouve un autre, tu pourrais le donner à Naruto et lui apprendre à l'utiliser, ça deviendrait un truc spécial que fait notre équipe.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils savaient déjà dans quelle équipe ils se trouveraient, et ne comprenaient pas comment d'autres, comme Ino, semblaient l'ignorer. C'était plutôt évident, surtout dans son cas. Iruka et Mizuki les faisaient toujours travailler ensemble en priorité, même s'ils s'assuraient qu'ils puissent coopérer avec n'importe quel membre de leur classe. Les deux professeurs savaient parfaitement ce qu'Hitomi avait fait de tous leurs enfants descendus d'un clan et de leur jinchûriki, mais n'avaient pas tenté de l'en empêcher, parce que cela servait leurs objectifs académiques.

— Tu crois qu'ils finiraient par nous appeler l'Équipe Sabre ? Ça sonne plutôt bien. Peut-être quand on sera promus Chûnin…

— Qui sait. Je trouve juste que ça serait bien d'avoir une compétence en commun. On est tous les trois plus ou moins orientés vers le combat en première ligne, mais on n'a pas vraiment quelque chose de spécial, pour lequel les gens se souviendraient de nous en tant qu'équipe.

Sans y réfléchir davantage, Hitomi s'empara du sabre et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, à la place de celui qu'Ensui lui avait offert, et qu'elle rangea dans l'un de ses parchemins. Cette arme lui avait bien servi, mais elle y était tant attachée qu'elle préférait la voir en sécurité sur un présentoir dans sa chambre plutôt que de risquer de la briser à force d'usure.

Les enfants finirent, en début d'après-midi, par trouver une épée pour Naruto, mais elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir et manipuler eux-même : Hitomi, grâce à ses connaissances du monde d'Avant, l'aurait appelée une claymore. Quand on la posait pointe contre terre et garde vers le ciel à côté du jinchûriki, sa longueur totale lui atteignait l'épaule. C'était une lame faite pour les colosses, et ceux munis d'une volonté d'acier. Naruto n'avait rien d'un géant, mais la volonté… Il adopta aussitôt ce sabre si particulier qui aurait sans doute pu faire partie de la collection des Sept Sabres de Kiri, et jura qu'il apprendrait à la manier avant la fin de l'Académie.

Hitomi l'en savait capable.

Sasuke leur raconta, pendant une pause qu'ils prirent sous un soleil timide, que ce sabre titanesque avait appartenu à Takami Uchiha, la mère de Fugaku. Elle avait été la consorte du précédent chef de clan, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décède durant une mission. Jusqu'à ce que son fils aîné ait l'âge de reprendre les rênes du clan, elle l'avait dirigé d'une main de fer. Mikoto avait parlé à ses fils de cette époque à voix basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue par le fantôme de la vieille femme. Hitomi espérait ne jamais avoir ce genre de pouvoir froid et cruel sur les gens.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent ce qui les avait motivés à investir ces terres en premier lieu : la collection de rouleaux de techniques du clan Uchiha. Elle se trouvait en sous-terrain de l'un des dojos au centre du quartier habitable, à côté du poste de police. La première section concernait les techniques élémentaires, et Hitomi emporta tout, sans même prendre la peine de trier. La plupart de ces rouleaux parleraient sans doute de techniques Katon, ce qui serait bien entendu utile à Sasuke, mais elle ne doutait pas d'y trouver d'autres choses.

Ensuite venaient d'autres sections, sur tous les domaines des arts ninjas. Ceux-là, il fallut les parcourir pour décider ou non de les emporter, même s'il fallait avouer que les trois enfants laissèrent très peu d'entre eux derrière eux. Ce savoir était juste bien trop précieux. Cela fendait le cœur d'Hitomi d'imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse mettre la main sur de tels trésors. Ensui, qui lui avait toujours répété à quel point le savoir était important, lui avait confirmé qu'il valait mieux repartir avec trop de rouleaux plutôt que pas assez.

Enfin, dans une cassette de pierre noire qui ne s'ouvrit que lorsque Sasuke la toucha en concentrant son chakra dans ses mains, se trouvaient les rouleaux consacrés au Sharingan. Bien entendu, ils ne constituaient que l'entrée en matière dans ce domaine – Hitomi se souvenait des stèles sacrées sous le temple Naka, et du moyen pour y accéder, mais Sasuke ne maîtrisait pas encore assez sa pupille ne serait-ce que pour l'activer à volonté, sans parler de se mettre à déchiffrer des textes cryptés grâce à elle. Ce genre de connaissances se trouvaient plutôt dans les rouleaux qu'ils venaient d'emporter.

Au coucher du soleil, leurs différents sceaux de stockage remplis à craquer, les trois enfants décidèrent qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder dans cet endroit, pour l'un d'entre eux, chargé de souvenirs. Ils reviendraient, dans quelques semaines peut-être, notamment pour s'occuper de tous ces vêtements qui remplissaient les armoires sans jamais servir. De toute façon, ils ne manqueraient à personne, et Sasuke, s'il le cachait bien, était dévoré par le besoin constant de se sentir utile.

Kurenai les accueillit avec sur la table un festin digne de la famille du daimyo. À peine les trois enfants furent-ils rentrés qu'elle les assaillit de questions sur leur expédition. Certaines choses furent confiées sans la moindre hésitation. D'autres furent murmurées du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant et empli d'une sourde mélancolie. D'autres encores… D'autres encores ne furent pas dites du tout. Une équipe savait garder les secrets de chacun de ses membres après tout.

Le dîner fut calme ; même Naruto se tenait tranquille, comme si la journée passée à fouiller bâtiment après bâtiment avait consommé un peu de sa formidable énergie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'échanger quelques commentaires à la limite du courtois avec Sasuke, mais les deux garçons avaient sur le visage un sourire qui poussa Kurenai à laisser passer, et dissuada Hitomi de leur donner des coups de pieds dans les tibias pour leur apprendre à être civils.

Une fois la table débarrassée, les trois enfants se rassemblèrent dans le salon. Comme la veille, Kurenai s'intalla dans le canapé, tandis qu'ils revendiquaient la table basse. Il n'était pas encore temps pour eux de faire le tri dans leurs trouvailles – le volume était honnêtement quelque peu décourageant. N'avaient-ils pas du travail ailleurs ? Dans l'une de ses poches, Hitomi trouva un carnet et un stylo. Elle n'allait jamais très loin sans ces deux accessoires et ne comptait pas s'en séparer, même en mission. Elle n'oubliait rien, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Naruto, et même la mémoire de Sasuke pouvait faillir, parfois. S'ils étaient pris avec une information sensible écrite sur eux, ils pouvaient toujours l'avaler. Bon courage pour déchiffrer quoi que ce soit quand _ça _ressortirait.

La discussion fut très animée entre les trois élèves pendant toute la soirée. Établir les coûts d'un produit était déjà assez difficile en soi, rajouter le coût de fabrication ainsi qu'une marge pouvait s'avérer un véritable cauchemar, en particulier quand Naruto et Sasuke devaient se battre bec et ongles contre Hitomi pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle ne déprécie pas son travail. La petite fille avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis luttaient tant pour qu'elle gagne plus d'argent, alors que, pour eux, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Elle finit par céder, cela dit. Quelque part, au fond elle, elle avait envie de toutes ces bonnes choses qu'elle pourrait faire et s'offrir grâce à ces revenus.

Quand la nuit vint, Hitomi chercha longtemps le sommeil et rêva, une fois encore.


	28. Les monstres sous le lit

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous supportez tous et toutes la chaleur où vous vous trouvez. Prenez soin de vous, et n'oubliez pas de boire de l'eau ET de surveiller votre niveau de sodium en consommant régulièrement salé si possible. J'espère que ce chapitre vous distraira de la chaleur !_

_Réponse à Yona : Oui, je publie les jeudis et dimanche ! Merci de tes compliments !_

_Sa main ensanglantée traça les kanas qui composaient son nom sur le parchemin, puis y déposa ses empreintes. Enfin prêt, il concentra son chakra et composa les mudra que nécessitaient cette technique. Un Uchiha aurait dû être impassible en toute circonstance, mais ce n'était pas son cas : il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frémir d'impatience et ses yeux de briller, avides. Quand sa main se posa sur le sol, tout le chakra qu'il avait pu rassembler dépensé en un instant, un corbeau plus volumineux qu'un cheval apparut._

_Sans doute surpris d'avoir été invoqué, l'animal déploya ses ailes et gonfla le poitrail. Avec son bec couleur perle entrouvert, il dominait de toute sa stature l'enfant qui venait de lui faire l'affront de le solliciter alors qu'il allait passer à table. Les humains ne pensaient jamais à ce genre de détails. Surtout les shinobi. Jadis, des siècles auparavant, quand le chakra et les arts ninjas en étaient encore à leurs balbutiements, le Contrat des Corbeaux appartenait aux moines d'un temple, caché au cœur de ce qui deviendrait le Pays du Feu. Des invocateurs bien plus respectueux._

— _Parle, garçon, je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi._

_Les corbeaux avaient toujours été ainsi faits, incroyablement intelligents mais impatients. Leurs pensées couraient plus vite que celles de n'importe quel humain et seul l'âge leur donnait le recul d'attendre que leurs invocateurs décident de ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais Shiromaru était encore un enfant aux yeux de son peuple, et n'avait appris de l'attente que ses mauvais côtés._

— _Je voudrais rejoindre les rangs de vos invocateurs, Corbeau-sama._

_Cette fois, quand la tête de l'oiseau fut rejetée vers l'arrière, personne n'aurait pu confondre le son saccadé qui s'échappait de son bec avec autre chose qu'un rire. Oh, personne ne lui avait jamais donné du « sama ». Quand il raconterait ça à Nee-chan…_

— _Notre contrat vient avec un prix, humain. Nous ne te laisserons pas te servir de nous sans te demander une contrepartie._

— _Que demandez-vous pour vos services ?_

_Shiromaru contempla l'humain un instant, tentant de décider s'il serait du genre à accepter la contrepartie. Cette règle était venue après que le Village Caché ait volé le contrat aux moines que les Corbeaux avait tant aimés, dans l'espoir que les humains dégoûtés le rendent à leurs propriétaires ancestraux. De toute évidence, cela avait échoué, et depuis, les oiseaux avaient décidé de simplement profiter de l'offrande._

— _Nous demandons les yeux de tes ennemis. Quand tu tueras, tu le feras sans jamais endommager les yeux, et tu appelleras celui d'entre nous qui décidera de t'assister quand leur sang sera encore chaud pour qu'il les ramène dans notre royaume._

_Le garçon se tendit légèrement en entendant ces conditions, interloqué. Il avait trouvé ce contrat dans les archives du clan, bien dissimulé sous les traités les plus ennuyeux, les moins consultés, là où on s'attendait le moins à dénicher ce genre d'atout inestimable. Historiquement, les Uchiha avaient eu en leur possession plusieurs contrats : celui des Corbeaux bien entendu, celui des Chats passés dans le clan Yûhi comme cadeau de mariage plusieurs générations plus tôt, et bien entendu celui que seul Fugaku-sama avait le droit d'utiliser, le Contrat des Béliers. D'autres encore, extrêmement mineurs, étaient entre leurs mains, mais la plupart avaient été oubliés. Après tout, ils en conservaient surtout la propriété pour qu'ils ne soient pas perdus aux mains de leurs ennemis._

— _Ce prix me convient. Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?_

— _Maintenant, humain, je vais t'observer pendant quinze jours et quinze nuits, puis je transmettrai mon évaluation à notre Ancienne, qui décidera qui sera ton compagnon._

_Le garçon hocha la tête et, les gestes précis et respectueux, essuya sa main ensanglantée avant de refermer le rouleau qui portait désormais sa signature. Shiromaru l'observait attentivement. Pendant ces deux semaines, il devrait découvrir ses plus beaux atouts et ses faiblesses les plus profondes, pour que son rapport à l'Ancienne soit le plus complet possible. Il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir le monde physique… Natsutaiyô lui avait tellement donné envie de le découvrir à travers les histoires qu'elle racontait lors des rassemblements._

— _D'accord. Si tu prévois de rester auprès de moi aussi longtemps, arrête de m'appeler « humain ». Je m'appelle Shisui. Et toi ?_

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle saccadé. Quand elle leva les mains pour se frotter le visage, elle trouva ses joues humides de larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rêvait autant du passé. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que le passé. Shisui était mort, il s'était suicidé pour soustraire son dernier œil à Danzô et l'offrir à Itachi. Un gémissement angoissé franchit ses lèvres, elle se dépêcha de l'étouffer en plaquant son poing contre sa bouche, tentant comme elle le pouvait de retrouver son calme.

Même quand ils n'avaient rien de terrifiant, comme cette fois, ces rêves provoquaient toujours chez elle une réaction physique extrêmement violente. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de courir un marathon avec son ancien corps, une sensation qui la rebutait. Ses articulations étaient douloureuses, ses poumons en feu. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de courir et se sentir libre, forte, en bonne santé, mais les rappels de ce qu'elle avait été dans le monde d'avant la plongeaient toujours dans une morosité qui la mettait mal à l'aise, qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

Même Sasuke, qui l'accueillait dans son lit à chaque fois qu'elle avait un cauchemar, ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui montraient exactement. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'elle supportait mal sa chambre vide et obscure une fois réveillée. Après tout, il vivait quelque chose de comparable lui-même depuis le Massacre. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et ça avait suffi pour qu'il ne pose plus jamais une question à ce sujet. C'était mieux comme ça : elle ne pouvait pas exactement commencer à lui parler de ses cauchemars où elle revivait des moments du passé, certains mettant en scène des membres de son clan décimé. Elle ne pouvait lui dire que, parfois, c'était son propre frère qu'elle voyait en rêve.

Avec un petit frisson, elle sortit du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, évitant de justesse une rencontre douloureuse entre son petit orteil et le coin d'un livre qu'elle avait posé au milieu du chemin. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours ça ? C'était stupide. Elle avait des étagères assez spacieuses pour tous les livres dont elle pouvait rêver. Peut-être se sentait-elle vaguement réconfortée par un peu de désordre ? Une fois dans sa salle de bains, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et contempla son reflet, le regard froid, fatigué, détaché.

Elle avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Si elle restait petite pour son âge, des muscles fins et nerveux se dessinaient désormais le long de ses membres et sous sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés comme ceux de sa mère, étaient encore détachés, mais elle s'empara bien vite d'une brosse et d'un élastique pour les nouer à la manière des Nara. Ils étaient trop longs pour rester dressés vers le haut comme ceux de Shikamaru et de Shikaku et lui atteignaient désormais, attachés, le bas des omoplates, mais le geste restait important pour elle.

Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours un peu trop grands pour son visage, la couleur vive tranchant nettement avec ses cils et sa peau pâle. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le bronzage que le voyage à Suna lui avait octroyé ; désormais, sa peau était clairement parsemée de légères taches de rousseur, surtout sur le nez et le haut des joues. Elle perdait lentement les rondeurs de l'enfance sur les lignes des joues et du menton : ses pommettes s'annonçaient hautes et saillantes, comme celles de tous les Nara.

Elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine quand elle sortait du lit. C'était différent à l'Académie, où elle était l'une des seules filles à porter une tenue adaptée à l'exercice physique auquel les enfants se soumettaient tous les jours. Elle était petite, incroyablement rapide, et si elle manquait de force par rapport aux garçons de sa promotion, elle avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour compenser ce léger désavantage. Avec un soupir, la petite fille se détourna de son reflet et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du miroir.

Que faire maintenant ? Il était trop tôt pour réveiller quelqu'un et s'entraîner. Désoeuvrée, elle revint dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière pour écrire une lettre à Gaara. Lui aussi savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle avait voulu le dire à Ensui, et s'était dit que ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas confier le même secret à son ami. C'était par son carnet qu'ils passaient là... Elle ne leur avait pas non plus parlé du contenu de ces rêves, prétendant ne pas s'en souvenir. Ensui la connaissait mieux que ça, mais n'avait pas posé de question.

Désormais, il lui était devenu habituel de conclure ses lettres à Gaara par un petit mot pour son frère et sa sœur. Temari avait une passion pour les énigmes : les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient à s'en échanger, espérant gagner ce petit concours amical. Des mois après qu'elles aient commencé leur petite compétition, aucun vainqueur n'était visible à l'horizon. Avec Kankurô, elle parlait surtout de la faune et de la flore de Konoha. Le jeune garçon rêvait de construire ses propres marionnettes un jour et cherchait de l'inspiration dans ce que la nature avait à lui offrir.

Une fois cette mission accomplie, la petite fille se leva à nouveau et prit la route de la cuisine. Kurenai et les garçons se lèveraient dans deux heures. Il était trop tôt pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner, mais elle espérait pouvoir se faire un petit quelque chose. Manger la réconfortait toujours. Elle comprenait tout à fait que les Akimichi, véritables empathes dans un monde de brutes, aient besoin d'avoir en permanence une source de nourriture à proximité. Quand Chôji lui avait confié que leurs jutsus n'étaient pas la seule raison derrière ce comportement, elle n'avait pu qu'approuver, et partager avec lui les onigiris que Kurenai avait glissés dans son sac pour son repas de midi. Pour les Akimichi, partager sa nourriture était une preuve d'amitié profonde.

Lorsque le désoeuvrement menaça encore, elle décida de sortir, quand bien même la nuit était-elle encore là pour un peu plus d'une heure. Assise au bord du porche, elle observa la nuit paisible et fraîche qui déroulait ses minuscules évènements autour d'elle. Des lucioles voletaient non loin, et elle les suivit des yeux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose attire son attention – un membre du clan qui partait en mission, et parvenait à avoir l'air à la fois rapide et fainéant. Elle sourit avec affection ; seuls les Nara étaient capables d'une telle prouesse.

Elle fit volte-face en entendant du bruit derrière elle, un kunai à la main, et se sentit bête quand Asuma ouvrit la porte… De l'intérieur… Ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle rougit légèrement quand elle comprit, gagnant un maigre réconfort dans la gêne et la surprise qui se lisaient comme en miroir sur le visage du Jônin.

— Erh… Bonjour, Hitomi-chan.

— Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faufiler quand vous voulez passer la nuit ici. Je suis sûre que je peux convaincre Sasuke de ne pas s'en prendre à vous.

— Hum… En fait… C'est plutôt de toi que j'avais un peu peur. Les rapports de l'Académie disent que tu es une petite chose vicieuse.

Un rire léger franchit les lèvres de l'enfant tandis qu'une intense satisfaction lui emplissait la poitrine. Elle était heureuse que des gens s'en rendent compte. Elle espérait pouvoir couper un jour le « petite chose » mais « vicieuse » lui convenait parfaitement comme réputation.

— Qui, moi ? Non, je suis au courant depuis des lustres. Je ne dois pas vous rappeler que les ninjas sont des commères, puisque je vous ai entendu il y a trois jours à peine parler à Genma Shiranui à propos de la femme qu'Ibiki Morino voit après ses services.

Son sourire prit des airs carnassiers quand la surprise fit son grand retour sur le visage d'Asuma. Oh, elle adorait ce pouvoir. Sasuke et Naruto le trouvaient absolument terrifiant – elle n'aurait pas dû connaître sans avoir à faire de recherches la pointure de Mizuki, ou le fait qu'Iruka détestait les cornichons plus que tout, mais elle le _savait_. Elle, elle était assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Le fait de savoir écouter était une arme excellente quand on en venait à la collecte d'informations, une compétence essentielle pour un ninja.

— Par contre, si vous faites du mal à ma mère… Maa, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Mais j'ai du temps pour me préparer à cette éventualité, pas vrai ?

Le puissant Jônin, fils du Troisième Hokage et ancien Gardien du Daimyô, se raidit si visiblement que, cette fois, elle éclata d'un rire vif et sauvage, les yeux brillants et l'esprit léger pour la première fois de la journée. D'une main badine, elle tapota l'avant-bras de l'homme et tenta de le rassurer :

— Allons, allons, je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Pour l'instant, vous vous en sortez très bien.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'insister sur sa menace et ne le fit donc pas, même si taquiner Asuma était d'une simplicité enfantine. Puisqu'elle avait tant de pouvoir sur lui, elle pourrait peut-être faire en sorte qu'il arrête de fumer ? Mais dans ce cas, il lui faudrait sans doute l'aide de Naruto et Shikamaru, et beaucoup de temps. On ne se lançait pas frontalement à l'assaut d'un Jônin, pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Elle tenait à la vie, merci bien.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre l'homme et l'enfant, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentit le besoin de remplir. Ils contemplèrent ensemble la lente arrivée de l'aube, elle assise de nouveau, lui debout, légèrement en retrait pour ne pas la gêner avec sa cigarette. Alors que les derniers rayons de lumière s'extirpaient de l'horizon, Hitomi se leva et commença sa routine de salut au Soleil, pas surprise pour un sou quand Asuma se joignit à elle, le bâton de nicotine fermement coincé entre ses lèvres. Une fois l'exercice fini, elle se secoua et se frictionna les bras, remarquant pour la première fois comme elle avait sous-estimé la fraîcheur de ces quelques heures entre nuit et jour.

— Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Vous devriez aller retrouver ma mère et lui dire que non, vous ne risquez pas une « mort par Hitomi interposée ». Descendez d'ici une demi-heure et amenez les garçons, tout devrait être prêt à ce moment-là.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison, un sourire retors sur les lèvres. Décidément, Asuma était une proie facile, tout terrible Jônin qu'il soit. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait sur lui un certain moyen de pression qu'Hitomi le trouvait si facile à taquiner… Après tout, il n'avait pas exactement tort quand il craignait qu'elle fasse de sa vie un enfer si elle décidait qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était pas du tout capable de réellement lui faire du mal, mais elle pouvait certainement le gêner : elle était redoutablement intelligente, et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait toujours _Naruto_ pour lui servir d'arme secrète. Redoutablement intelligente, c'était bien, mais redoutablement intelligente _et_ imprévisible ? Encore mieux.

En chantonnant, elle se mit aux fourneaux. Longtemps auparavant, dans le monde d'Avant, elle avait eu du talent pour la musique, mais ni la santé ni l'envie de pratiquer. Qui l'aurait écoutée ? Si sa voix n'était plus la même, par un coup du sort, ce petit talent semblait lui être resté. Elle prenait garde toutefois à ne pas chanter dans l'une des deux autres langues dont le savoir dormait au fond de son esprit, soigneusement cadenassé pour ne pas ressortir par accident : elle ne voulait pas que les Jônin dont elle était en permanence entourée portent sur elle le genre d'attention qu'une langue inconnue pouvait attirer.

Kurenai et Asuma descendirent les escaliers juste à temps pour s'asseoir devant leurs petits-déjeuners fumants. Par une opération mystérieuse, Hitomi avait réussi à ne servir à l'homme que ce qu'il appréciait, laissant de côté le nori et le thé vert. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, bien entendu, qu'elle jouait au shôji avec Shikaku toutes les semaines et que son oncle était particulièrement bavard quand il jouait. Asuma et lui étaient amis depuis des années.

Quand Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à leur tour, elle leur servit leur petit-déjeuner également, puis s'assit et commença à manger. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le blondinet passe du stade du sac à patates à celui de pile électrique, mais elle savait que ça viendrait, vite. C'était tant mieux : après le rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle ressentait le besoin de s'entraîner. L'énergie qui bourdonnait en elle ne demandait qu'à sortir, et les lents étirements rituels du salut au Soleil ne suffisaient pas.

— Naruto, aujourd'hui, on va t'apprendre les bases du combat à l'épée. Asuma-san, une expertise dans le domaine ?

— On peut dire ça, oui. Les gardes du Daiymô devaient porter le katana. Ce n'est pas la même chose que l'épée de Naruto-kun, mais je devrais pouvoir vous aider.

La petite fille hocha la tête, absolument ravie d'avoir pu convaincre Asuma sans même avoir à forcer. Une part d'elle se demandait s'il faisait ça pour qu'elle soit contente, et dans son camp. L'autre part s'en fichait, tant qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait avec le moins d'efforts possible. Son repas terminé, elle commença à débarrasser pour les deux adultes et elle-même. Sasuke scrutait le moindre de ses gestes, comme s'il pouvait y lire quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Cette pensée lui procura une bouffée d'angoisse bien vite réprimée. C'était stupide. Il était hors de question que ses cauchemars la rendent paranoïaque.

— Pour toi, Sasuke, de la lecture s'impose. Les rouleaux qu'on a ramenés du territoire des Uchiha sont dans ma chambre, je te les apporterai avant d'aller m'occuper de Naruto. Ça te convient ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le contraignait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire : il voulait maîtriser ce qui avait amené son clan parmi ceux les plus craints des Nations Élémentaires. Il le devait, s'il devait tuer un jour… Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à lui dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas apporter le malheur sur la maisonnée. Hitomi, qu'il était venu à considérer comme sa propre sœur, avait déjà sous les yeux des ombres assez prononcées. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ses cauchemars pour qu'elle refuse absolument d'en parler. Et puis il se rappelait ce qu'il voyait, lui, dans les siens, et la question s'évaporait sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne, tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de dire comme le pouvoir de ses propres yeux pouvait l'effrayer parfois. Ils se comprenaient.


	29. De nouveaux camarades

_Coucou ! Est-ce que la canicule est passée chez vous ? Ici, on est tous soulagés que ce soit fini. La chaleur me fatiguait énormément et j'arrivais très peu à écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Comme certains lecteurs de la première version le sauront, il marque un certain tournant dans les capacités et le style de combat d'Hitomi._

Quelques jours plus tard, Shinku Yûhi fut de retour au village après une mission diplomatique à Suna. Il était censé avoir pris sa retraite mais, lui-même l'admettait, il ressentait le profond et vif besoin de se rendre utile à son village. Il avait manqué l'anniversaire de sa petite-fille, et n'avait pas noué de contact avec Ensui, ce qui était à prévoir – il ne pouvait risquer que l'attention soit attirée sur l'endroit où il se cachait avec le plus jeune fils du Kazekage.

— Hitomi-chan, tu as douze ans, désormais. Il est temps que tu sois présentée aux créatures spirituelles qui nous prêtent leur force durant nos combats. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire signer le Contrat des Chats de Nekomadake.

Hitomi, qui avait salué son grand-père et s'apprêtait à retourner à son livre à lire pour l'Académie, suspendit son geste, son expression reflétant sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt, même si, elle devait l'admettre, elle songeait de plus en plus fréquemment au moment où elle obtiendrait elle-même cet honneur. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'elle avait eu ce rêve concernant Shisui Uchiha. Pendant ce rêve, elle avait pu sentir la paix profonde qui l'animait, si douce, si réconfortante, qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur en se coupant la paume de la main. Elle n'était certainement pas capable d'un tel contrôle.

Lentement, avec des gestes teintés d'un extrême respect, Shinku sortit le contrat et le déroula sous ses yeux. Silencieuse, Hitomi contempla les noms et les empreintes qui se succédaient là. Il s'agissait d'un très vieux rouleau, uniquement préservé par le chakra qui imprégnait le papier génération après génération d'invocateurs. Des Uchiha d'abord, et puis des Yûhi, comme elle.

— On va devoir faire ça dehors. Tu n'imagines pas comme ces créatures sont grandes !

Une profonde affection pouvait être perçue dans la voix du grand-père d'Hitomi, quand bien même ses propos étaient sans doute un peu irrespectueux. Un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Kurenai suivit les deux seuls membres encore vivants de sa famille dans le jardin. Elle adorait voir les chats de son père. Elle-même avait signé le Contrat des Libellules, et en était extrêmement satisfaite, mais elle appréciait les félins, si surprenants et parfois étrangement câlins. Le fait qu'ils aient une langue acérée ne gâchait rien : ils s'entendraient à merveille avec sa fille.

— Je sais que je ne t'ai pas expliqué comment fonctionne un contrat avec les Chats, alors on va commencer par là.

L'ancien et l'enfant s'assirent en seiza d'un même élan, l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard perdu devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour se parler. Hitomi avait été surprise au contact de la fibre contemplative de certains ninjas, surtout les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient connu la guerre et trouvaient dans cette attitude placide un contrepoids nécessaire aux horreurs qu'ils avaient dû voir et commettre.

— Tout d'abord, la chose la plus importante à savoir est que le Contrat des Chats est un contrat d'ensemble. Cela veut dire que tu ne seras pas liée à un seul chat, mais plusieurs. Ici, cela fonctionne par génération : j'ai eu tous les guerriers à être reconnus comme tels jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais tous les apprentis, chatons et chats à naître du clan sont à toi, désormais, jusqu'à ce que tu transmettes le contrat à ton tour.

Hitomi hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse. Elle avait lu un article à la Bibliothèque qui parlait des différentes catégories de contrats : les contrats d'ensemble liaient l'invocateur à plusieurs créatures spécifiques, les contrats individuels à une seule d'entre elles et les contrats d'exclusivité, dont faisaient notamment partie celui des Crapauds, donnaient à l'invocateur le droit d'appeler n'importe quelle créature liée au contrat signé. Bien évidemment, le canon ne parlait pas de tout ça : il fallait juste accepter que Jiraiya appelle n'importe quel crapaud, et Kakashi toujours la même meute de chiens.

— N'invoque jamais un chat qui n'est pas lié à toi, sauf en cas de nécessité extrême. Dans ce cas, tu peux envisager de faire appel à un soigneur ou à la cheffe de clan, mais ne prends pas cette décision à la légère : si le chat que tu as invoqué décide que tu n'étais pas suffisamment dans le besoin pour oser le déranger, tu offenseras gravement le clan tout entier.

Les yeux brillants, Hitomi assimilait le moindre mot de son grand-père. Elle était tout simplement fascinée. Quelles moeurs pouvaient donc se cacher derrière une telle règle ? Elle devrait poser la question, un jour, si elle en avait l'occasion. Si elle pouvait le faire sans insulter qui que ce soit.

— Si Tsurî, que je vais invoquer pour toi quand tu auras signé le contrat, juge que tu es digne, elle repartira dans sa dimension et reviendra avec la première portée d'apprentis que tu pourras invoquer. Ils resteront à tes côtés pendant six mois et apprendront tout ce que tu jugeras utile de leur apprendre, puis retourneront chez eux. À partir de là, ce sera à toi de les invoquer régulièrement en-dehors de tes missions pour t'entraîner avec eux, tandis qu'ils continueront leur formation avec leur mentor du monde spirituel.

L'enfant hocha la tête et son aïeul enchaîna sur la suite de ses explications, lui décrivant la manière dont elle devait modeler son chakra, la chaîne de mudras et le principe de la signature dans le sang. Sous le poids de son regard attentif, elle dégaina son nouveau tantô et se servit du tranchant pour s'ouvrir la paume de la main d'un geste vif et assuré. Aussitôt, ses nerfs s'enflammèrent, mais elle se contenta d'ignorer la douleur, se servant de son autre main pour récupérer le sang, écrire son nom et signer en apposant ses empreintes ensanglantées sous les caractères.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas à elle de fournir le chakra nécessaire à l'invocation, et elle en fut un peu soulagée quand le nuage de fumée de dissipa, dévoilant une chatte écaille-de-tortue de la taille d'un poney. Malgré ses réserves énormes pour une enfant, elle n'aurait pas pu maintenir une telle invocation dans le monde physique plus de quelques minutes, et l'effort l'aurait laissée complètement à bout de force. Elle ne comptait plus jamais expérimenter volontairement le fait d'arriver au bout de ses réserves de chakra, merci bien.

— Tsurî-sama, j'amène cette apprentie devant vous et vos ancêtres, afin qu'ils décident si elle est digne de chasser à vos côtés.

À l'intonnation du vieil homme, l'enfant devina qu'il s'agissait de paroles rituelles. Était-ce chose courante dans les autres contrats ? Elle frémit mais contint l'élan impétueux de son corps, ne voulant pas donner d'elle-même l'image d'une impatiente. Sous l'intense regard vert de la jeune chatte, elle ne plia pas, ne se trémoussa pas de gêne ou de crainte. Elle était un shinobi, et assoifée de savoir – Tsurî pouvait le voir dans les ombres et étincelles qui s'agitaient dans son regard. La guérisseuse leva la tête et inspecta le ciel dont les couleurs viraient à l'orange et au rose.

— Mes ancêtres se sont penchés sur toi, Hitomi Yûhi, et t'ont jugée digne. Dès à présent, tu seras connue parmi nous comme l'Invocatrice, et nos enfants et les enfants de nos enfants répondront à ton appel jusqu'à ce qu'à ton tour, tu désignes celui ou celle de tes descendants qui sera digne de chasser à nos côtés.

L'imposante chatte courba légèrement l'échine, jusqu'à ce que son museau presse contre l'épaule de l'enfant qui la fixait, les étoiles et la nuit au fond des yeux. Le clan devrait surveiller ce regard, le préserver des ombres autant qu'il serait possible – un objectif toujours complexe quand la personne concernée était un ninja. Tsurî avait foi. Son clan n'abandonnerait pas celui de l'invocatrice.

— Je vais aller chercher ta première portée. Vous apprendrez ensemble dans le monde physique, et vous formerez séparément quand viendra le temps pour eux de nous revenir. Tiens-toi prête, enfant, je vais utiliser ton chakra pour créer le pont, cette fois.

Hitomi hocha la tête, et avant même qu'elle relève les yeux, Tsurî était partie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était de retour, cinq chatons à sa suite. La petite fille ne pouvait vraiment pas les désigner autrement : ils avaient encore le pelage ébourrifé et doux, les pattes courtes et rondes. Sans attendre d'y être invitée, elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et posa le regard sur chacun d'eux. Ils étaient clairement séparés en deux groupes : un roux, un gris et un noir d'un côté, et de l'autre, deux tigrés, un sable clair et un gris avec de discrets reflets roux.

— Invocatrice, je te présente tes compagnons. Puisse votre chasse être longue et fructueuse.

Sur ce, Tsurî disparut, laissant Hitomi seule avec cinq chats inconnus qui, bien que manifestement jeunes, faisaient déjà la taille d'un petit chien. Ils regardaient autour d'eux d'un air intéressé, leurs grands yeux encore trop ronds pour être ceux d'adultes brillants de curiosité. Le premier à se remettre de sa surprise fut le petit noiraud, dont les yeux gris pâle étaient comme un choc au milieu de son pelage sombre. Il s'approcha d'Hitomi, suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse voir l'éclaboussure de blanc sur son poitrail.

— Bonjour, Invocatrice-san. Je suis Kurokumo. Le matou gris derrière moi s'appelle Haîro, et le roux, Hoshihi. Les deux chats collés l'un à l'autre sont Sunaarashi, couleur sable, et Hokori pour le gris. On va rester avec toi pendant six lunes, c'est ça ?

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Hitomi. En effet, vous allez rester ici pendant six lunes, et vous entraîner avec moi.

— S'ils souhaitent chasser, intervint Shinku, la forêt des Nara est assez vaste. Il est seulement interdit d'ennuyer les cerfs.

— Wouah, s'exclama Haîro, c'est l'Invocateur !

— L'ancien Invocateur ! Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que Tsurî nous a dit ? C'est cette fille qui porte le titre maintenant.

Il était extrêmement perturbant pour Hitomi d'entendre cette réplique sortir avec une synchronisation parfaite des bouches de Sunaarashi et Hokori, mais aucun des chats ne semblait surpris. Même Shinku se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur.

— Bon, dit-elle en se relevant, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous emmener faire le tour du territoire du clan. Ça nous permettra aussi de faire un peu d'exercice. J'espère que vous aimez courir ?

Les chats échangèrent des regards puis Hoshihi et Kurokumo éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dramatiquement catastrophée d'Haîro. Manifestement, ces trois-là ne se mélangeaient pas trop aux deux autres, et Hitomi entendait changer ça. En travaillant avec la Communauté des Neuf, elle avait compris l'importance du travail d'équipe, la force du groupe face à celle de l'individu. Et ils allaient passer par la même réalisation, elle se le promettait.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la partie clôturée de la Forêt Nara, elle s'efforça de jauger la vitesse et l'endurance de chacun des chats désormais placés sous sa protection. Ils étaient encore jeunes, et pourraient s'améliorer, mais ils étaient loin pour l'instant de pouvoir suivre les standards qu'on lui imposait à l'Académie. Tout en les laissant découvrir le terrain qui leur servirait à chasser, elle commença à planifier les séances d'entraînement nécessaires, n'hésitant pas à mettre en suspens, entre autres, ses recherches sur la chimie appliquée au combat. Le monde n'allait pas s'envoler si la fumée de ses fumigènes était grise et non rouge – même si rouge, ça avait un certain cachet.

Le lendemain matin, l'enfant réveilla ses cinq compagnons et se prépara pour l'Académie. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos le suprême amusement de Sasuke et devait se faire violence pour ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Elle le lui ferait payer la prochaine fois qu'ils croiseraient le fer : elle travaillait sur une façon d'utiliser les techniques de son clan qui serait absolument infâme à affronter en combat rapproché. Elle avait tellement hâte d'essayer, de voir si c'était vraiment réalisable.

Elle avait pu faire un peu mieux connaissance avec ses compagnons durant la soirée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ces chats étaient jeunes, mais intelligents. Kurokumo faisait preuve d'une ruse qui lui donnait envie de sourire, Haîro avait un humour franc et bon enfant qui avait agité sa mère d'éclats de rire, et Hoshihi se montrait extrêmement attentif au bien-être des autres. Ils étaient tous les trois issus de portée différentes, mais étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient très jeunes. Sunaarashi et Hokori, eux, étaient frère et sœur, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi ils étaient inséparables et peu enclins à se mêler aux trois autres. Ils parlaient souvent d'une même voix, mais on pouvait souvent deviner auquel des deux s'adresser pour répondre : Sunaarashi était la plus impétueuse, tandis qu'Hokori se montrait plus placide et observateur. Leurs deux esprits étaient liés par un lien télépathique extrêmement fort, ce qui expliquait leurs voix souvent mêlées et parfaitement synchronisées.

Tandis que les chats partaient chasser leur pitance – Kurenai avait voulu leur proposer de leur donner de la viande mais ils avaient refusé et clamé qu'ils étaient assez vieux et robustes pour se nourrir par leurs propres moyens – Hitomi s'habilla et vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien pour la journée à venir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'emmener son sabre, mais gardait tout de même sur elle un kunai pour se défendre en cas de besoin, et son sabre de bois, pour l'entraînement qui viendrait sans nul doute après les cours.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle prit le chemin de l'école, collectant au passage ses chats au point de rendez-vous pour leur faire découvrir les parties du village qu'il faudrait traverser afin de se rendre jusqu'à l'Académie, tout près de la Tour du Hokage et les bureaux du Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Sur le chemin, elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle apprenait durant la journée, et ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux une fois les cours terminés, soulagée de constater qu'ils avaient tous l'air impatients de s'y mettre.

Les ennuis commencèrent quand Hitomi entra dans la classe. Aussitôt, ses chats réagirent à quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement et se mirent en formation, Hoshihi à leur tête, feulant et hérissé. Quand elle identifia ce qu'ils percevaient comme une menace, la petite fille dut se précipiter et rattraper le rouquin par la peau du cou avant qu'il ne parvienne à se jeter sur Akamaru, son ombre se déployant aussi vite que possible pour immobiliser les quatre autres chats. Piéger un animal – ou plusieurs – dans cette technique provoquait une sensation de dissonance, accrue par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait bouger, mais mieux valait cela que de se mettre à dos tout le clan Inuzuka. Quand elle sentit Haîro et Sunaarashi lutter contre sa prise, elle prit la parole, sa voix claquant comme un fouet :

— Assez ! Kiba et Akamaru sont des amis. Je sais que les chiens et les chats ne s'entendent pas, et vous avez peut-être des querelles dans le monde spirituel, mais ici, vous apprendrez à vous tolérer ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

À présent, la classe entière concentrait son attention sur elle. En réaction, presque par réflexe, elle laissa échapper un peu d'aura meurtrière, juste de quoi épaissir l'air et leur donner un frisson d'angoisse. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ce genre de réflexe, mais Ensui lui avait dit que c'était courant chez les ninjas quand ils avaient son âge, comme un nouveau système de défense qui se testait en situation de faible danger pour être certain de fonctionner quand ce serait véritablement nécessaire. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de pacifier ses compagnons félins, qui cessèrent tous de lutter. Lentement, elle les relâcha, cessant d'alimenter son ombre en chakra.

— Je suis désolée, Kiba, j'aurais dû y penser et les prévenir. Tu vas bien ?

L'enfant avait l'air absolument stupéfait, mais son chien, lui, se contentait de remuer tranquillement la queue, installé sur sa tête. Puis le garçon se reprit et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, légèrement moqueur.

— Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes aujourd'hui ?

— Oh, rien de très particulier, mon grand-père m'a simplement fait signer le contrat d'invocation de notre clan…

— Quoi ? Mais c'est génial !

En réponse à son exclamation, la petite fille sautilla sur place, toute froideur oubliée.

— Pas vrai ? On va devoir beaucoup s'entraîner pendant les six mois qui viennent, mais je suis vraiment contente !

— Et régler ce problème avec les chiens du clan, aussi, pas vrai ? J'imagine que tu iras voir Hana si tes chats se blessent ?

— Oui, ça aussi. Et bien sûr que j'irai chez ta sœur. Elle est la meilleure avec les animaux.

Hitomi aurait sans doute continué à discuter avec son ami si Iruka n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, appelant immédiatement les élèves à se calmer et s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta, prenant sa place habituelle au dernier rang tandis que les chats s'installaient sur sa table. Hoshihi s'aventura même du côté d'Hinata, qui bien vite se mit à le caresser d'une main absente. Il ne ronronna pas, mais l'enfant pouvait voir que cette attention lui plaisait.

Iruka ne fit pas la moindre remarque concernant la présence d'animaux inconnus dans sa salle de classe : soit un membre du clan Yûhi était venu lui parler des circonstances particulières entourant la présence des félins, soit il avait cessé de se poser des questions quant à ce que ses élèves amenaient en cours tant que ça ne perturbait pas la leçon. En tant que professeur pour des futurs ninjas, il avait sans doute d'autres soucis à se faire.

La leçon du jour portait sur les protocoles médicaux à observer quand c'était possible sans perturber le déroulement de la mission. Bien entendu, le professeur rappela que la mission était toujours la priorité d'un bon ninja, ce qui faisait bouillonner Hitomi sur sa chaise – en silence bien entendu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui avaient péri à cause de cette logique idiote. Qui s'occuperait d'accomplir les missions quand tout le monde serait mort ? Heureusement, le professeur se concentra bien vite sur la partie intéressante de son cours, et Hitomi se mit à prendre des notes pour les nouvelles cartes de mémorisation qu'elle offrirait à ses amis à la fin de la semaine.

Quelque part un peu avant la pause de mi-matinée, son attention dut revenir d'un coup sec à ce qui se passait dans la classe. Iruka venait de s'interrompre et lançait un bout de craie en direction de Naruto, dont la concentration était partie en fumée. Avant que le projectile ne le touche, Kurokumo avait bondi de l'endroit où il était assis un instant auparavant et attrapait le morceau de craie entre ses mâchoires avant de le recracher devant le blondinet avec une exclamation dégoûtée. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit d'un seul coup sur la classe.

Trois… Deux… Un…

Dans un ensemble harmonieux, les enfants se mirent à rire, sauf Shikamaru qui n'ouvrit même pas un œil, Sasuke qui ne riait pratiquement jamais, et Hitomi, qui oscillait entre mortification et fierté, sentit tous ses muscles se nouer. Elle tendit le bras et passa la main sous le poitrail de Kurokumo pour le ramener vers elle, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras. Elle prit soin tout de même de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, juste pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, avant de prendre la parole.

— Veuillez m'excuser, Iruka-sensei. C'est la première fois que ces apprentis assistent à une classe, et ils doivent encore apprendre comment se tenir.

Le professeur, qui manifestement avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer – il n'était pas le seul, songea Hitomi – lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, et reprit sa leçon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient libérés par la cloche et se dirigeaient vers la cour intérieure. Hoshihi s'était perché sur l'épaule d'Hinata et semblait tout à fait satisfait d'être transporté de cette façon, tandis que tous les autres chatons marchaient autour de leur invocatrice.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi rapide, Kurokumo. Tu t'es retenu, hier.

— Je ne voulais pas laisser mes amis derrière…

— Je comprends. Mais à l'entraînement, c'est différent. Tu dois me montrer tes capacités à leur maximum, pour que je puisse t'aider à te concentrer sur ce qui a le plus besoin d'être amélioré. Comme ça, tu deviendras aussi fort que possible, très vite. Vos mentors ont dû vous en parler, dans le monde spirituel.

— Hum… quelque chose comme ça, oui. Pour l'instant, ils se sont surtout assurés que nous savions chasser, mais quand on rentrera après les six lunes ici, on devrait apprendre à nous battre.

Hitomi hocha la tête, satisfaite. Bien entendu, elle comptait déjà apprendre à ses compagnons comment se battre aux côtés d'un ninja. Il faudrait qu'elle aille demander conseil au clan Inuzuka pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Certes, leurs familiers étaient des chiens, mais il devait y avoir des principes communs à tous les compagnons qu'elle pouvait observer pour les faire progresser, et progresser à leurs côtés.

La petite fille passa la récréation très près d'Hinata. Elles s'étaient choisi un arbre comme appui pour leurs dos, et leurs coudes ne cessaient de s'effleurer au fil de la discussion. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, ni la première fois qu'Hitomi se surprenait à rougir et baffouiller légèrement quand le contact la destabilisait. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule : Hinata aussi réagissait à cette proximité qu'elles semblaient provoquer d'un accord tacite. La jeune Yûhi appréciait profondément l'impression d'intimité qui se déployait dans son buste quand elles discutaient toutes les deux ainsi, si proches que leurs chaleurs corporelles se mêlaient, leurs regards se croisant souvent sans jamais oser se chercher.

Elle n'avait jamais osé se poser de question sur ce qu'Hinata lui faisait ressentir, sur cette douce chaleur, cette impression de paix profonde. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Hinata était l'héritière du clan Hyûga, et puis… Elle ne savait pas si cet élan était réciproque, et ne savait pas comment le découvrir. De toute façon, elles étaient si jeunes, l'une comme l'autre… Elle détourna ses pensées de ce sujet : trouver des objections aux élans de son cœur, découvrit-elle, la faisait souffrir.

Malgré ces doutes, quand les deux petites filles et leurs camarades durent reprendre le chemin de la salle de classe, Hitomi découvrit que son cœur était à nouveau léger et apaisé. Une simple discussion avec Hinata avait cet effet sur elle… Et pas seulement d'ailleurs : Hoshihi et Sunaarashi, les deux chats qu'elle avait tenus sur ses genoux pendant toute la récréation, arboraient une expression d'intense contentement. En voyant cela, la petite fille secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. Elle savait quoi faire, désormais, si ses compagnons décidaient de s'agiter.

Et puis, ça lui donnerait une excuse pour être auprès d'Hinata.


	30. Les stratégies alternatives

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce premier jour du mois d'août. Ici, ça va, je reprends mon souffle après un NaNo très intense mais très plaisant à poursuivre. Sur ce mois, j'ai écrit 130.440 mots, soit 28 chapitres. Le trou entre les chapitres publiés et les chapitres prêts à l'être s'étant encore aggravé (58 chapitres d'avance quand même), j'ai décidé de poursuivre la publication bi-hebdomadaire au moins jusque fin septembre, mais peut-être plus longtemps encore. J'espère que l'idée d'avoir deux chapitres par semaine pendant un peu plus longtemps vous plaît ! En ce mois hors-NaNo, mon objectif sera d'écrire au moins 30.000 mots. Et vous, avez-vous des objectifs dans quelque domaine que ce soit pour ce deuxième mois de vacances ?_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre du jour !_

Une semaine plus tard, les chatons montraient déjà de sérieux signes d'amélioration. Hitomi ne les ménageait pas, les faisant s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés. Ensuite, c'était son tour à elle, aux mains de sa mère et parfois d'Asuma, souvent entourée des membres de la Compagnie des Neuf. La fin de la cinquième année approchait, et elle entendait bien conserver sa première place au classement des kunoichi. Même si Hinata et Ino ne lui soufflaient pas exactement dans la nuque, c'était par fierté personnelle qu'elle cherchait toujours à améliorer ses résultats scolaires, un élan qui, s'il perdurait, la ferait avancer vite et loin sur la voie des ninjas.

Un après-midi, Kurenai rassembla les neuf élèves dans le jardin, tandis que les chats d'Hitomi s'efforçaient d'améliorer leur endurance en courant en cercle jusqu'à ne pas pouvoir se relever. La jeune femme n'était pas seule : derrière elle se tenait Asuma, que tous les élèves avaient appris à considérer comme un élément tout à fait banal de la maisonnée – certains se permettaient même de le taquiner comme Hitomi le faisait, ce qui lui arrachait soupir sur soupir.

— Comme vous le savez, Iruka-sensei attend votre dernière année pour vous apprendre les techniques de rang E que vous devrez tous maîtriser afin d'être diplômés de l'Académie. Il a fait ce choix afin que ceux de votre classe qui ne reçoivent pas d'entraînement particulier soient prêts à apprendre au moment venu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez attendre, vous aussi.

Si les enfants étaient surexcités, ils s'efforçaient de le dissimuler par respect pour une femme qu'ils avaient appris à pratiquement révérer au fur et à mesure des années. Elle était gentille avec chacun d'eux, retenant des détails les concernant qui les faisaient se sentir spéciaux, appréciés. Même Naruto ne lui désobéissait jamais, si désespéré de conserver son attention – il aurait dû savoir que jamais il ne la perdrait. Kurenai n'était pas du genre à jouer à la carotte et au bâton. Elle ne poussait jamais sa sévérité trop loin, se contentant de faire preuve d'une autorité aussi douce qu'incontestable.

— Nous allons commencer avec la technique de substitution. Hitomi, peux-tu expliquer de quoi il s'agit ?

— La technique de substitution crée un lien entre le ninja qui l'utilise et un objet de taille semblable se trouvant à moins de cinq mètres de distance, afin d'échanger leurs positions.

— Une très bonne définition, si on s'en tient aux livres que votre sensei vous a fait lire. Toutefois, elle est un peu limitée. Shino, une idée d'application originale de cette technique ?

— Mon clan possède une technique secrète qui me permettra, quand je la maîtriserai, de façonner un clone d'insectes. J'imagine que je pourrais interchanger ma place et celle du clone…

— Excellent ! Tous les clones solides permettent cette manœuvre, qui peut rendre votre adversaire très confus. Quoi d'autre ? Oui, Hitomi ?

Une idée absolument farfelue dans la tête, la petite fille venait de lever timidement la main.

— Hum… Est-ce qu'on pourrait interchanger deux objets de taille et de masse semblable ?

— Oui, exactement ! Il faut vraiment bien maîtriser la technique pour y parvenir, et avoir d'excellents réflexes, mais il est possible d'utiliser cette technique comme ça. C'est ainsi que Minami Hokana, la shinobi des services secrets d'Iwagakure, a été vaincue par Mito Uzumaki, il y a un siècle de cela. L'épouse de notre premier Hokage a échangé le sabre de Minami contre une simple branche, et s'est servie de sa surprise pour l'assommer et la capturer. Minami a été la première kunoichi a faire l'objet d'un échange de prisonniers, qui nous a permis à l'époque de récupérer la sœur de Mito, Akemi

Un sourire particulièrement retors se forma sur les lèvres d'Hitomi tandis qu'elle assimilait cette information. Les possibilités étaient… Elles étaient absolument grandioses. Elle resta là à sourire, son âme tordant encore et encore ce nouveau concept pour en faire ce qu'elle désirait, quand elle dut se mettre – encore – à projeter une aura meurtrière légère, mais assez présente pour attirer l'attention de Naruto, et puis des autres, puisqu'il ne faisait jamais rien dans la dentelle.

— Aaah ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Tu souris toujours comme ça quand tu prévois de faire quelque chose d'affreux !

Ses plaintes eurent le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la petite fille et de dissiper l'aura autour d'elle. Elle se redressa légèrement et, une expression mi-surprise mi-offensée sur les traits, se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts.

— Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur quand je souris.

— Parce que, renifla-t-il, quand tu fais ce sourire, ça veut toujours dire que tu prépares quelque chose de méchant pour le prochain entraînement. J'ai pas envie de courir après un pot de ramen pendant trois heures sans jamais réussir à l'attraper…

À cette remarque en particulier, le groupe tout entier éclata de rire. Cela s'était produit au tout début de leur association, quand Hitomi avait eu du mal à persuader Naruto qu'il avait besoin de s'entraîner et que non, il n'était pas naturellement formidable, parce que personne ne l'était. Fatiguée de devoir le disputer, elle avait fini par attendre qu'il fasse la sieste, lui attacher une perche dans le dos, à laquelle elle avait accroché un pot de ramen à l'aide d'un peu de câble ninja. Il s'était mis à courir aussitôt, et n'avait jamais compris la supercherie.

— Allons, les enfants. Vous êtes loin d'être capables d'utiliser cette technique comme je viens de le décrire, mais si vous vous entraînez très dur, vous y arriverez.

La voix de Kurenai, douce malgré la pointe d'amusement qu'on y percevait aisément, ramena l'attention du groupe vers elle. Attentifs, ils s'entraînèrent à répéter la séquence de mudra jusqu'à ne pas avoir besoin de regarder leurs mains pour les effectuer à une vitesse convenable. Pour cela, ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas solliciter leur chakra – ils l'auraient gaspillé inutilement, et même Hitomi et ses réserves colossales pour son âge devait se montrer économe maintenant qu'elle devait maintenir cinq invocations dans le monde physique. Ils l'aidaient en donnant eux-même un peu de leur énergie, mais elle pouvait tout de même constamment percevoir l'effort auquel ses réserves étaient soumises.

Ensuite, les enfants purent commencer à s'entraîner pour de vrai. Kurenai avait préparé un rondin de bois de leur taille pour chacun d'entre eux, et ils pratiquaient suffisamment à distance les uns des autres pour ne pas risquer de se gêner. Ce fut Chôji qui, le premier, comprit le principe et parvint à se substituer. Pour le récompenser, Kurenai lui tendit un bon pour « Tout ce que vous pouvez manger » chez Ichiraku Ramen. Avec Naruto, on apprenait très vite à garder une de ces gâteries à proximité. On ne motivait jamais trop peu les troupes.

Ensuite ce furent Ino et Hitomi qui saisirent, exactement en même temps. La sensation était perturbante : un instant elle était _là_, et le suivant elle était _ailleurs_. Elle était sûre que son cerveau pouvait s'y faire, mais il lui faudrait pour cela s'entraîner durement. Chaque connaissance venait avec un prix à payer, et si ce n'était que du temps, Hitomi l'acceptait sans la moindre rebuffade. La mine concentrée, elle se plongea à nouveau dans la séquence de mudra, mais ne parvint pas à réitérer l'échange : le flux reliant son chakra au rondin n'était pas parfaitement constant. C'était une question de contrôle. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Il lui fallut encore une dizaine d'essais irréguliers pour y parvenir systématiquement, et elle commençait à sentir ses réserves se vider. Toutefois, elle était l'une des rares encore debout, aux côtés de Naruto et Kiba. Les autres, aux réserves plus réduites, se reposaient dans l'herbe tendre, les muscles agités de légers spasmes. Les chats de la petite fille avaient les pattes tremblantes de fatigue, mais s'étaient lancés dans un exercice de simulation de bataille, et s'ils luttaient avec leurs griffes soigneusement rentrées, les coups de pattes qu'ils se donnaient les étourdissaient fréquemment.

Reprenant son souffle, la petite fille se dirigea vers sa mère et l'aida à apporter des rafraîchissements à tout le monde. Asuma l'aidait également, mais son regard s'attardait tout particulièrement sur les enfants dont il aurait bientôt la charge : Hitomi pouvait sentir le poids de ses yeux sur elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Shikamaru et l'aidait à se redresser en position assise.

— Hitomi… J'étais très heureux de faire la sieste, tu sais.

— Oui, je sais, mais tu dois te réhydrater. Je peux sentir ton niveau de chakra, gros malin. Tu n'aurais pas dû pousser aussi loin.

— Hm… Je voulais être sûr de maîtriser cette technique. Elle pourrait nous sauver la vie un jour.

— C'est sûr. Je vais continuer à m'entraîner avec elle. J'ai vraiment envie de pouvoir faire ce truc avec les objets.

Le jeune garçon éclata d'un rire fatigué et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa cousine, sa gourde d'eau toujours fermement serrée dans sa main droite. Elle pouvait percevoir la tension dans ses muscles, réponse instinctive de son corps à l'effort violent qu'il venait de produire. Shikamaru ne changerait jamais sur certains points : il aimerait toujours paresser et esquiver ce qu'il jugeait trop pénible. Mais ce n'était plus un trait de sa personnalité, désormais, plutôt un cadeau, un luxe qu'il s'offrait quand la situation le lui permettait. Il lui avait expliqué un soir qu'il ne supporterait pas d'affronter les conséquences si l'un de ses choix en ce sens tournait mal.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent entièrement consacrées à la maîtrise des techniques de rang E : la substitution, la métamorphose, le clonage, la rupture et la libération des liens devaient toutes les cinq faire partie de leur arsenal avant le diplôme, un an plus tard. La technique qu'Hitomi eut le plus de mal à maîtriser fut le clonage, et d'un seul coup elle comprit pourquoi Naruto n'avait absolument aucune chance d'exécuter cette technique un jour.

Le clonage simple demandait une part si ridiculement infime de chakra qu'il n'était pas capable de ne pas surcharger la technique – ce qui conduisait systématiquement à l'échec. Elle-même avait du mal, particulièrement lors des situations où elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer calmement sur ce qu'elle faisait, alors que le contrôle qu'elle avait sur son chakra était exceptionnel pour son âge. Leurs réserves, celles de Naruto comme les siennes, étaient tout simplement trop vastes.

Ce constat décida la petite fille à aller voir sa mère un soir après un entraînement particulièrement rude avec ses chats. Sasuke était plongé dans la lecture de l'un des rouleaux consacrés au Sharingan qu'ils avaient ramenés des terres des Uchiha. Kurenai, quant à elle, préparait les bentô de ses deux enfants pour le lendemain. En silence, Hitomi se joignit à ses préparatifs, découpant des rondelles de carotte en forme d'étoile à l'aide d'un petit couteau. Elle aimait beaucoup les jolis bentô, mais se servait toujours des restes de ses découpes pour autre chose – les éclats de carotte pourraient rejoindre la farce pour les gyôza du souper du lendemain.

— Maman, je pense que Naruto n'arrivera pas à maîtriser le clonage. Jamais.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Hum… Est-ce qu'Ensui-shishou t'a déjà parlé d'un certain secret du village… Que j'aurais découvert en écoutant des adultes du clan en parler ?

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre du côté de Kurenai, qu'Hitomi évitait très soigneusement de regarder.

— Oui, il m'en a parlé, en me disant que de toute façon c'était inévitable que tu le découvres, entre ton amitié avec Gaara et la sensibilité de tes méridiens. Tu ne dois pas en parler à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? Hokage-sama refuse que Naruto l'apprenne.

— C'est stupide. Cette information pourrait lui permettre de s'entraîner correctement, en connaissance de cause. C'est dangereux de le garder dans l'ombre comme ça.

— Je sais… Mais quand il sera promu Genin, il sera légalement considéré comme un adulte, puisqu'il est orphelin. Je lui en parlerai le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, quand je l'inviterai à venir vivre ici.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? Maman, ce serait génial !

— Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Un enfant de douze ans, vivre tout seul, sans la supervision ou le soutien d'un adulte ? Hors de question. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on manque de place… Mais maintenant que tu maîtrises ta maladie, on peut sans doute acheter la maison juste à côté de celle de Shikaku. Elle est vide depuis des lustres et personne n'a besoin de cinq chambres dans le clan.

— Sauf nous, apparemment ! Est-ce qu'on peut se le permettre ?

— Je pense que oui. Il me reste une partie de l'argent que ton père m'a légué à sa mort – d'ailleurs, tu auras accès à ta part quand tu auras ton diplôme – et j'ai encore une belle somme de côté de l'époque où j'étais en service actif en tant que Jônin. Si ce n'est pas assez, ton oncle nous prêtera ce qui manque, et je pourrai le rembourser grâce aux missions auxquelles je participerai en tant que sensei.

— Maman, tu vas être sensei ? C'est merveilleux !

Bien entendu, Hitomi le savait déjà puisque cela faisait partie du canon, mais elle n'avait aucun mal à feindre la joie qu'elle ressentait à cette idée. Kurenai était une mère fabuleuse et épanouie, mais sa fille était tout à fait consciente qu'elle s'ennuyait parfois, et que la vie de ninja lui manquait. Tout ce qui rendait sa mère heureuse était une bonne nouvelle.

— Pour en revenir à Naruto… Quand Ensui m'entraînait, il utilisait une technique qui pourrait remplacer le clonage. Il l'appelait le Kage Bunshin. Est-ce que Naruto pourrait l'apprendre ?

— Hum… Il s'agit d'une technique interdite. Je ne peux pas la lui apprendre sans autorisation de la part du Hokage… Mais il veut plus que tout que Naruto devienne un ninja. Je m'occuperai de ça demain à la première heure.

— Merci Maman, tu es la meilleure !

L'idée que Naruto n'était pas destiné à rater son examen lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas le protéger de tous les maux du monde, mais elle se souvenait que la manière dont Mizuki lui avait révélé ce secret était inutilement violente et cruelle. Cela avait sans doute conditionné la manière dont Naruto percevait Kyûbi. Mais s'il venait à ne pas le voir comme un ennemi du village, plutôt comme un potentiel allié, quels sommets pourrait-il atteindre ?

Le lendemain après-midi, une fois les cours à l'Académie terminé, quand bien même ce n'était pas un jour d'entraînement pour le groupe tout entier, Hitomi parvint à persuader Naruto de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Il ne fallait jamais beaucoup d'efforts pour cela – il aimait vraiment beaucoup Kurenai, et chaque instant qu'il passait près d'elle et d'Hitomi pansait un peu les plaies secrètes que la solitude avait creusées en lui. La famille Yûhi l'acceptait comme il était, même si parfois il savait qu'il se montrait insupportable, fatiguant, bruyant – jamais Hitomi, Kurenai, ou même Sasuke ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait arrêter ou partir.

— Naruto, commença Kurenai, j'ai parlé au Hokage concernant tes difficultés à apprendre la technique du clonage.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, sentant une honte bien connue s'épanouir en lui. Parmi ses amis, il avait été celui qui avait pris le plus de temps avant de pleinement maîtriser les techniques de rang E, mais le clonage ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ne faisait pas correctement.

— Nous avons trouvé une solution, lui et moi. Il nous semblait stupide que tu sois bloqué dans ta carrière de ninja à cause d'un obstacle aussi inconsistant d'une technique de rang E. J'ai donc trouvé une technique similaire que tu devrais maîtriser sans problème.

Naruto releva la tête, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'espoir. Hitomi eut mal en voyant l'appréhension sous la surface, parce qu'elle savait que Naruto avait encore du mal à comprendre que des gens se battent pour lui et pour son bien-être. Avant l'Académie, la seule personne à lui montrer un peu de gentillesse avait été le Hokage, et la petite fille savait que le vieil homme agissait ainsi pour les pires raisons qui soient : pas pour le bonheur de Naruto, mais pour le souvenir de ses parents.

— Cette technique s'appelle le multiclonage. Elle demande beaucoup de chakra. À ce stade, Hitomi et toi êtes les seuls à avoir une chance de la réussir, mais tu auras sans doute de meilleurs résultats.

— Hein ? Comment ça se fait ? Hitomi est meilleure que moi en ninjutsu !

— Je n'ai pas les mêmes réserves que toi, Naruto. Les miennes ont été dilatées à l'extrême par l'entraînement qu'Ensui-shishou m'a fait suivre, et s'élargissent un peu chaque jour parce que je suis en plein dans l'âge où le potentiel se développe… Mais à la fin, tu auras quand même beaucoup plus de chakra que moi. Je peux le sentir quand tu es près de moi. Cette technique est vraiment faite pour toi.

— Exactement. Observez bien, les enfants, voici la chaîne de mudra à composer. À force de pratiquer cette technique, vous parviendrez à retirer une mudra après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que seul le signe de la Croix demeure. Quand vous en serez là, vous aurez maîtrisé la technique.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et écoutèrent la suite des explications de Kurenai. Cette technique nécessitait, elle avait raison, une grande quantité de chakra. Elle coupait les réserves en deux pour donner la moitié au clone – dans le cas où on n'en faisait qu'un à la fois – mais si on avait de trop petites réserves, non seulement on se mettait en danger car on perdait cette quantité d'énergie, mais en plus le clone ne subsistait qu'un instant avant de s'évaporer. Si le Kage Bunshin était classé parmi les techniques interdites, c'était à cause de ce risque. Normalement, aucune personne en-dessous du rang de Chûnin ne pouvait l'apprendre. Hitomi se sentait incroyablement chanceuse que sa mère l'ait intégrée dans sa demande au Hokage… Elle devait vraiment avoir terrifié le vieil homme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Hitomi fut la première des deux enfants à avoir un bon résultat avec la technique. La sensation de la moitié de son chakra se séparant de son corps la déstabilisa et elle serait tombée à genoux si Naruto, alarmé, ne l'avait pas rattrapée par les épaules. Devant elle se tenait une copie parfaite d'elle-même, ses grands yeux rouges la fixant avec une tranquille assurance. C'était donc à ça qu'elle ressemblait ? Elle sourit, et le clone fit la même chose face à elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'autre moitié de son chakra, la manière dont il circulait dans ce deuxième corps et l'ancrait dans la réalité. Fermant brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer, elle tenta de lui envoyer une pensée, un fragment de sa volonté… Et éclata de rire quand le clone, en réaction, contourna Naruto et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Quand elle lui ordonna de se dissiper, le clone s'exécuta, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, et une partie du chakra revint vers elle. La sensation lui fit à nouveau perdre pied – elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas – et elle appuya tout son poids contre Naruto, le temps que son système absorbe tout ce surplus. Le clone, même pour une action très simple, avait consommé un segment de son chakra, et cette part ne lui serait bien évidemment pas rendue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sur ses pieds, prête à recommencer.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, c'était le tour de Naruto de réussir : une dizaine de clones apparurent autour de lui, un sourire rayonnant et victorieux leur illuminant le visage. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la sensation de son chakra ainsi divisé, ni par le fait de n'avoir en lui qu'un onzième de ses réserves. En le voyant si ébahi de sa réussite, si fier, Hitomi sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision… Quand bien même elle impliquait de s'enfuir en hurlant de rire pendant qu'une dizaine de Naruto la poursuivaient en espérant pouvoir la chatouiller à leur tour.


	31. Affinité élémentaire

_Coucou tout le monde ! Comment se passent vos vacances jusqu'ici ? De mon côté c'est tranquille, mais je vais devoir faire beaucoup de trajets très longs ce mois-ci pour aller signer mes examens de passage. J'ai une petite annonce (oui encore !) : je cherche des bêtalecteurs motivés qui n'ont pas peur de lire au rythme très rapide où j'écris de nouveaux chapitres. Sachez qu'il vous faudra rattraper quelque chose comme soixante chapitres, ce qui représente environ 300.000 mots, et me donner un avis détaillé à chaque fois. Il faut aussi utiliser Discord, parce que c'est la plateforme de discussion que j'utilise. Si ça vous intéresse et que vous êtes vraiment motivés, venez me voir en mp !_

Quand la sixième année arriva, les élèves sentirent tout de suite un changement d'atmosphère. Leurs deux professeurs étaient plus exigeants, toléraient moins bien les erreurs et récompensaient les réussites de façon plus concrète – en expliquant à toute la classe à quel point untel serait un excellent shinobi grâce aux compétences qu'il faisait de son mieux pour acquérir et travailler, et qui un jour lui sauveraient sans doute la vie. Les évaluations surprises étaient désormais monnaie courante, tout comme les interventions de ninjas en service actif qui venaient parler de leur spécialité dans l'espoir de faire naître des vocations chez les shinobi de demain.

Les élèves étaient désormais capables de communiquer uniquement grâce au langage des signes Konoha ; Iruka leur assura qu'après un an dans leurs équipes Genin, ils auraient adapté cette version générale pour intégrer des variantes propres à leur historique et à leurs compétences. Hitomi s'assura que ses chats pouvaient également comprendre ce langage, même s'ils n'étaient évidemment pas capables de lui répondre. Ses félins formaient, après presque six mois de travail acharné, une très fine équipe, capables de combattre sans avoir besoin de communiquer verbalement, coordonnés même quand ils ne pouvaient voir ce que les autres faisaient. Hitomi était particulièrement fière de Kurokumo, qui avait énormément gagné en assurance, et d'Hokori, qui se mêlait désormais aux autres sans la moindre gêne.

Un samedi matin, alors qu'Hitomi se préparait à aller courir avec sa troupe féline, sa mère l'arrêta dans la cuisine. Elle était habillée d'une tenue d'entraînement, ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval et ses armes accrochées à divers endroits faciles d'accès. Ce n'était pas rare, désormais, que sa fille la voie dans un tel accoutrement : Kurenai voulait être dans la meilleure forme possible pour sa future équipe, et le moment approchait à grands pas.

— Aujourd'hui, tu t'entraînes avec moi. Il est plus que temps que tu découvres ton affinité élémentaire.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent de joie et elle se mit à sautiller sur place, surexcitée, d'un coup si pleine d'énergie qu'elle surpritHokori, lequel répliqua d'un feulement agacé.

— C'est vrai ? J'ai tellement hâte ! C'est du papier à chakra que tu as devant toi ?

La jeune mère éclata de rire, une tendresse sans borne au fond des yeux.

— Oui, c'en est. Viens, allons dans le jardin. Si tu as une affinité pour le feu, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu incendies la maison…

Bien vite, la femme et l'enfant se trouvèrent sur la petite terrasse sur pilotis qui surplombait leur jardin. Hitomi adorait s'asseoir à son bord, les pieds dans le vide, pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Elle redoutait d'être un jour trop grande pour ça.

— Prends cette feuille et infuses-y ton chakra. Si tu as une affinité avec le feu, il brûlera, si c'est avec le vent, elle sera coupée en deux. Si c'est la foudre, elle se froissera, la terre l'effritera, et si c'est l'eau, elle s'en imbibera.

Hitomi connaissait bien ce papier mais accepta le rappel de la part de sa mère de bonne grâce. Après tout, les mêmes arbres servaient à fabriquer le papier qu'elle utilisait pour le fûinjutsu, et qui était lui aussi sensible au chakra. Dessiner un sceau sur une feuille normale était complètement inutile à son niveau. Préparer ses carnets communicants pour contourner cette contrainte avait été une plaie, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, puisqu'elle pouvait garder le contact avec Gaara et Ensui grâce à eux.

L'enfant s'empara d'une feuille presque translucide tendue par sa mère et, sans avoir besoin de réellement se concentrer, elle exécuta ses instructions. Un gloussement de joie lui échappa quand la feuille se gorgea d'eau entre ses doigts, jusqu'à former une petite boule molle dans son poing. N'importe quelle affinité lui aurait convenu, mais l'eau ? L'eau était absolument géniale.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

— Maintenant, tu vas devoir apprendre à malaxer du chakra aqueux qui te servira pour les techniques liées à cet élément. Je reviens, je vais te chercher un rouleau qui contient une description de la marche à suivre.

Frétillante d'impatience, la petite fille attendit donc, sous les regards intéressés de ses compagnons félins.

— L'eau, hm ? Tu sais qu'on n'aime pas ça ?

Elle se tourna vers Haîro, toujours rayonnante d'enthousiasme, et lui répondit :

— Et moi, je n'aime pas retrouver des touffes de poils sous mon oreiller, pourtant ça arrive au moins une fois par semaine. Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à faire avec. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous savez nager ?

Quatre paires d'yeux épouvantés rencontrèrent son regard écarlate. Sunaarashi, elle, se contenta de se lécher la patte pour la passer derrière son oreille et frotter.

— Bien sûr que je sais nager. J'adore le goût du poisson.

La logique était imparable, pour sûr. Hitomi décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation, repérant sa mère qui revenait vers elle, un rouleau ornementé entre les mains. D'après l'état de ses extrémités, il était tout neuf. Kurenai avait-elle acheté un rouleau par affinité, au cas où ?

— Tiens, voici les instructions que tu devras suivre pour malaxer du chakra aqueux. Ce rouleau contient également quelques techniques de rang D que tu pourras apprendre une fois cette étape dépassée. Pour le reste, tu m'as dit que les garçons et toi aviez trouver des rouleaux pour toutes les affinités primaires dans la bibliothèque des Uchiha, c'est bien ça ?

— C'est ça ! Je les consulterai quand j'en aurai terminé avec ce rouleau. Merci Maman, t'es la meilleure !

Sur ces mots, la petite fille s'écarta et commença à lire. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à ce format de lecture, mais elle n'y faisait même plus attention désormais, seulement focalisée sur leur contenu. Elle apprit que le chakra Suiton s'éveillait au début en contact avec l'eau. La première étape était d'aller se trouver une source d'eau suffisamment vaste et de se laisser flotter, au gré des vaguelettes nées des caresses du vent ou du courant si on choisissait une rivière. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, Hitomi alla trouver sa mère, qui parcourait un autre rouleau sur les stratégies en équipe.

— Maman, je crois qu'on va devoir aller faire du shopping… Le dernier maillot que tu m'as acheté date de mes huit ans, je ne rentre plus dedans, et j'aimerais éviter de mouiller mes vêtements.

La demande était assez peu commune pour attirer l'attention de Kurenai. Hitomi n'avait pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de choses : oh, la jeune mère n'était pas stupide, elle voyait bien que sa fille adorait passer du temps dans les magasins, essayer différentes tenues jusqu'à trouver celles avec lesquelles elle voulait repartir. Pourtant, elle ne demandait pas, comme si l'idée la gênait. Un petit sourire serein sur les lèvres, la jeune femme ferma son rouleau et se releva, attrapant l'enfant par l'épaule d'un geste doux pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

— Maa, maa, n'aie pas l'air aussi gênée. On n'a qu'à dire que ça fait partie de ton entraînement, hm ? Après tout, tu vas passer pas mal de temps dans l'eau pour certaines de ces techniques.

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi fut consacrée à la recherche du maillot idéal. Hitomi était encore bien trop jeune pour jeter son dévolu sur un bikini – de toute façon, elle ne s'y serait pas sentie à l'aise – mais la plupart des maillots une pièce étaient conçus pour plaire aux civiles : leurs coupes étaient peu pratiques, ou alors leurs couleurs absolument trop voyantes. Finalement, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur dans un petit magasin du territoire des Aburame, dans lequel elles avaient pu entrer grâce à l'amitié qu'Hitomi et Shino entretenaient. Il s'agissait d'un maillot rouge sombre, dont la coupe simple laissait amplement assez de place à ses mouvements, sans pour autant risquer de trop bouger quand elle nagerait.

— Est-ce que tu trouves qu'il est trop tard pour t'y mettre ? Tu pourrais toujours pratiquer ton kenjutsu ce soir, et je t'emmènerais à la rivière demain, si tu veux.

— Hm… Non, ça va. Ca ne me dérange pas de nager dans le noir. Et puis, tu seras là pour veiller sur moi !

Le soleil se couchait quand la mère et sa fille atteignirent l'endroit où le territoire des Nara était traversé par une petite rivière. Le courant n'y était pas très fort, mais le lit s'enfonçait loin sous la berge, trop pour qu'Hitomi y ait pied. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Faisant circuler un peu de chakra dans son corps tout entier pour lutter contre le froid, elle entra un pas après l'autre dans la rivière et, quand l'eau effleura son menton, se mit en position pour commencer à flotter. Elle avait pris soin d'attacher une corde à son poignet et de donner l'autre extrémité à Kurenai pour ne pas se faire emporter par le courant.

— Shikamaru devrait essayer cette manière de regarder les nuages… Ca lui plairait sans doute beaucoup.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans sa Bibliothèque. Tout en haut, là où son esprit prenait les couleurs du ciel à l'aube, elle s'assit sur une flèche de pierre et se mit à méditer, son esprit effleurant sans peine les cœurs de son chakra. Ils étaient confortablement tièdes et lui donnaient envie de s'y lover pour s'endormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un travail à faire. Elle devait trouver l'étincelle particulière qui transformerait son affinité en élément. Elle essaya bien des choses pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, mais finalement, quand Kurenai lui effleura l'épaule pour la sortir de sa transe, elle n'avait pas trouvé la solution à cette mystérieuse équation.

Cela ne cessa de lui trotter en tête durant la nuit, si bien qu'elle passa énormément de temps à réfléchir, parcourant sa Bibliothèque à la recherche de ce qui pourrait peut-être l'aider. Malheureusement, elle dut s'avouer vaincue le matin venu. Le canon avait bien trop mal travaillé ce genre de questions, mais c'était sa faute aussi, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée plus que cela aux affinités.

Avec un petit soupir, elle se leva quand l'aube dispersa ses rayons à l'intérieur de sa chambre, réveillant ses cinq chats de son mouvement. Tout en s'habillant, son maillot séché par un peu de chakra Katon par sa mère sous ses vêtements, elle les regarda sortir lentement du sommeil et s'étirer soignement. Sunaarashi, la chanceuse – ou la plus maligne – s'était couchée là où le soleil donnait à présent, et prenait plaisir à se gorger de chaleur et de lumière.

Vêtue d'un kimono léger dont elle adorait la teinte vert d'eau, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa mère l'avait conduite la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de la réveiller aujourd'hui : elle savait que Kurenai, le lendemain, devrait se présenter à un test d'aptitude à la tour du Hokage, et avait besoin de toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner. Le principe-même de ce test était stupide aux yeux d'Hitomi. Peu importait la puissance d'un ninja, s'il n'avait pas la moindre aptitude pédagogique, ses élèves n'apprendraient absolument rien. C'était pour cela que des ninjas comme Ebisu étaient si précieux pour un village : ils n'avaient pas de jutsu flamboyants ou de capacités colossales dans un domaine particulier, mais ils savaient véritablement enseigner.

Une fois face à la rivière, elle se dévêtit sans crainte d'être observée. Elle avait cinq braves apprentis guerriers pour la protéger, et la réaction de n'importe quel membre du clan si quelqu'un était surpris à reluquer une femme – surtout une gamine. Un Nara en colère était absolument terrifiant, car la fureur leur offrait une motivation qu'ils ne recherchaient pas autrement, et qui permettait à leurs esprits affûtés de se déployer à pleines capacités. Personne ne voulait devenir l'ennemi d'un tel phénomène.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant, une fois qu'elle fut en train de flotter dans l'eau, la corde coincée entre les mâchoires d'Hoshihi, pour se réfugier dans sa Bibliothèque. Comme la veille, elle grimpa jusqu'à se trouver au sommet de la flèche de pierre, croisa les jambes dans la position du lotus et commença à méditer, tentant de percevoir les courants naturels du chakra à l'intérieur de son corps. Le flux était tiède, paisible, confortable. Elle pouvait percevoir les endroits de son corps où il circulait moins bien, comme l'arrière de son mollet droit, et ceux où il était particulièrement vigoureux, comme ses mains et ses pieds.

Soudain, un reflet loin en-dessous d'elle attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux et un frisson d'effroi la parcourut quand elle constata que les deux premiers niveaux de sa Bibliothèque étaient complètement immergés dans l'eau. Seule une impression d'étrangeté l'empêcha de plonger au secours de ses livres. Aucun d'eux ne flottait à la surface de l'eau, alors que ceux qui se trouvaient dans les étages déjà pris par la vague qui montait de plus en plus rapidement n'auraient en aucun cas pu rester tranquillement posés sur leurs étagères.

Perchée au sommet de sa flèche de pierre, l'équilibre impossible maintenu par une tension constante et une volonté d'acier, elle attendit. L'eau montait lentement mais ses progrès étaient réguliers, et bien vite le liquide frais caressa les limites de sa forme spirituelle. Sans remuer d'un cil, elle se laissa engloutir. Dans ce monde mental, elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer et pouvait ouvrir les yeux, ses mouvements ne rencontraient pas la moindre gêne ni résistance. Quittant sa position méditative, elle laissa son être tout entier se détendre dans le courant ascendant.

Et soudain.

Soudain elle parvint à ressentir…

L'eau n'était pas de l'eau comme les autres. Son chakra s'y était mêlé si étroitement, si profondément, qu'elle ne pouvait discerner où l'un commençait, où l'autre s'arrêtait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les vrais cette fois, et la rivière explosa d'énergie autour d'elle, son eau réagissant à la moindre sollicitation inconsciente d'Hitomi.

— Oï, fais attention, Invocatrice !

Le feulement de protestation d'Haîro fit éclater Hitomi d'un rire sauvage et exalté ; le pouvoir qui courait dans ses méridiens était tumultueux, frais et pur comme l'eau, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'en verrait la fin. L'euphorie chantait en elle haut et clair, son cœur battait une chamade béate dans ses oreilles, elle se sentait puissante, inarrêtable.

Et ce fut précisément ce dernier sentiment qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était pas inarrêtable et loin s'en fallait. Ce sentiment d'impunité ne pouvait conduire qu'à une seule fin, bien sinistre, et elle n'en voulait pas. Son entourage attendait mieux d'elle que la complaisance des compétences acquises. Elle referma les yeux, se coupant volontairement des sensations que son corps éprouvait, et médita encore quelques heures sous la lumière tiède du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, prudents, mesurés, pour réussir à malaxer à volonté du chakra aqueux sans pour autant se perdre dans l'attractivité de cette nouvelle capacité. Alors seulement, elle se releva, se revêtit et donna à sa petite trouve le signal du départ. Ils avaient tous les cinq passé énormément de temps à chasser pendant que leur invocatrice pliait son corps à cette nouvelle discipline à leurs yeux tout à fait abstraite. Rassasiés et heureux, ils discutaient de leurs différentes prises, les queues et les moustaches bien hautes.

— Ah, te voilà, Hitomi ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais repartie t'entraîner toute seule. La prochaine fois, laisse-moi un mot pour me dire où tu es, d'accord ?

Un peu prise de court, la petite fille hocha la tête à la remarque de sa mère. Elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. D'habitude, Kurenai savait où elle se trouvait, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire, pour une raison ou une autre. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que le fait qu'elle parte sans la prévenir puisse l'inquiéter.

— Je suis désolée, Maman. Promis, je te le dirai la prochaine fois.

— Bha, ce n'est pas grave va. Dis-moi plutôt : des résultats ?

— Tu peux dire ça, oui…  
Sur ces mots, Hitomi concentra du chakra aqueux dans ses mains, faisant perler de l'humidité à la surface de sa peau. Sans technique pour le canaliser, le résultat n'était guère impressionnant, mais c'était le début dont elles avaient besoin pour se mettre au travail. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, aussi n'avaient-elles plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle technique avant de devoir préparer le dîner, mais chaque instant pouvait être mis à profit de façon intelligente et elles comptaient bien appliquer ce principe à la lettre.


	32. L'arsenal de départ

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. De mon côté ça va, mais j'ai eu un problème au bras hier et ça fait mal du coup je n'ai pas écrit hier, je verrai si aujourd'hui ça s'arrange. Je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour faire la bêtalecture de cette fanfic, venez me voir en mp si ça vous intéresse ! Il faut être prêt à lire beaucoup, capable d'écrire des avis détaillés et utiliser le logiciel Discord._

La première technique apprise par n'importe quel ninja Suiton était celle de la Dissimulation dans l'Eau, une technique de rang D qui permettait à son utilisateur de se fondre dans n'importe quel liquide. Toutefois, cette technique avait l'immense faiblesse de ne pas masquer le chakra de la personne qui se cachait ainsi, ce qui signifiait qu'une immense majorité de shinobi Chûnin ou supérieurs pouvaient toujours sentir la présence de l'ennemi ainsi camouflé. Par ailleurs, plus le volume de l'eau qui servait de cachette était important, plus la difficulté de la technique augmentait, car on courait le risque de ne pas retrouver le chemin vers la surface… Et de rester coincé à jamais.

Cette technique était donc très peu utilisée, mais son apprentissage était absolument nécessaire. Comme le répétait souvent Kurenai à Naruto, on construisait une maison en commençant par ses fondations, et cette logique s'appliquait également à n'importe quel apprentissage. Quand elle aurait acquis la maîtrise de quelques techniques de rang D, Hitomi pourrait commencer à s'intéresser aux autres, pas avant.

— Le rouleau dit que tu dois recouvrir tout ton corps de la couche la plus fine possible de chakra aqueux tout en touchant la surface du liquide dans lequel tu veux te dissimuler tandis que tes mains forment la mudra du Chien. Tu te sens prête à essayer ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle n'était pas encore fatiguée, après tout, et même si elle devait conserver un minimum de chakra pour maintenir ses cinq chats dans le monde physique, elle pouvait encore s'entraîner plusieurs heures avant d'avoir dépensé ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses réserves. Ses doigts composèrent la mudra, le mouvement depuis longtemps devenu un réflexe aussi instinctif que celui de respirer, et elle commença à projeter le fameux chakra aqueux pour former une enveloppe autour de son corps.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de sentir sa silhouette s'altérer lentement, attirée vers la petite flaque d'eau sur laquelle elle avait posé le pied, et enfin elle se sentit minuscule, compressée dans le liquide, son champ de vision étendu mais incapable de se concentrer en un point précis. Pour revenir à l'état solide, elle coupa l'approvisionnement de son enveloppe de chakra, reprenant aussitôt la forme menue d'une fille de douze ans.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère, qui observait soigneusement ses essais depuis son retour. C'était comme ça ?

— Oui ! Je pense que tu es prête à passer à la technique suivante… Mais pas ce soir. Tu as école, demain.

Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner à chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait s'entraîner, cela Hitomi le comprenait, mais c'était toujours quelque peu frustrant d'être coupée dans son élan par une obligation qu'elle aurait parfois préféré oublier. Pourtant, elle appréciait l'Académie, cette école dans laquelle on apprenait à courir sur les murs et à se dédoubler – d'ailleurs, Naruto n'était plus le dernier en cours de ninjutsu maintenant qu'il avait son multiclonage à montrer à Iruka quand celui-ci décidait de tester la classe. Hitomi, quant à elle, avait jugé plus sage de taire sa connaissance de cette technique.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi eut du mal à cacher à ses amis l'impatience qui grandissait en elle. Elle parvenait sans véritable problème à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle en classe, mais une part de son esprit sautillait dans sa Bibliothèque, tentant de décider que faire ensuite. À partir de cette technique, elle pouvait apprendre celle des clones aqueux et celle de la dissimulation dans le brouillard, chacune de ces deux techniques ouvrant la voie à d'autres possibilités.

Comme si elle percevait la tension sous-jacente dans l'humeur de son amie, Hinata veilla à rester près d'elle toute la journée, poussant parfois la bravoure jusqu'à effleurer sa main, son épaule. Ses joues rougissaient terriblement à chacun de ces gestes, mais ils semblaient apaiser Hitomi pour un moment. Dans l'esprit de la jeune Hyûga, quelques accès de timidité valaient bien le retour de l'équilibre pour sa meilleure amie.

La présence constante de la jeune héritière à ses côtés ce jour-là poussa Hitomi à l'inviter chez elle, après les cours. Le vendredi, il n'était pas rare qu'elle en décide ainsi : Hinata était une invitée toujours bienvenue aux yeux de Kurenai, et son père ne l'empêchait pas de passer le week-end chez les Yûhi, refusant de prendre le risque d'offenser Shinku. Un peu par impulsion, la jeune fille prit le bras de son amie plutôt que de simplement marcher à côté d'elle sur le chemin du retour. Oh, les joues d'Hinata prirent de magnifiques nuances de rose, elle trébucha même pendant un instant, mais une fois qu'elle fut remise de sa surprise, un petit sourire tendre se mit à danser sur ses lèvres, poussant Hitomi à croire que ses impulsions n'étaient pas toujours mauvaises.

— Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais dire à Maman que tu es là et que je cuisine ce soir. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— D… Du thé, s'il te plaît. Merci de ton hospitalité.

— Allons, c'est moi qui dois te remercier. J'adore quand tu es ici. Je vais devoir m'entraîner pendant le week-end, je travaille sur mon ninjutsu, mais je sais que ça ne te dérange pas, alors…

— J'en profiterai pour travailler aussi. Merci encore…

— Arrête, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier. Je suis toujours ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés, tu le sais. Allez, je reviens !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille – elle n'était plus vraiment une enfant à présent, avec son anniversaire qui était passé depuis quelques semaines et le diplôme qui approchait à grands pas – se dirigea vers le petit bureau où sa mère aimait travailler sa comptabilité et les formalités liées à la vie du clan. Elle frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit, trouvant Kurenai… Et Asuma… À moitié… Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ça !

— MamanHinatarestlàceweek-end,jet'aime,ohAsuma-sanjolicollierexcusez-moijedoisyallerHinatam'attend !

Le cœur battant la chamade et les joues cramoisies, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, l'image des deux adultes médusés et à moitié nus gravée sur ses rétines. Elle gémit d'angoisse, parfaitement consciente du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer cette scène de sa mémoire, se recroquevilla un instant contre le mur en se frottant les yeux, sans succès. Enfin, elle se reprit et fit un détour vers les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour se reconstruire une façade crédible avant d'aller retrouver son amie… Qui était assise toute raide au milieu du canapé, les orteils d'un de ses pieds triturant le talon de l'autre nerveusement.

— Hum… Hinata, ça va ?

— Hein ? Non, je veux dire oui ! Oui, ça va. Je voudrais juste… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de quelque chose ? En privé ?

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles dans la pièce, mais Hitomi comprenait parfaitement ce que la jeune fille voulait dire par là : un endroit sécurisé, où elle se sentait à l'aise et où un adulte ne risquait pas de débarquer sans frapper – elle avait été très impressionnée par la discrétion et le respect de la vie privée de sa fille dont Kurenai faisait preuve, apparemment habituée à tout autre chose de la part des gens de service que la famille Hyûga employait, et qui rendaient des rapports détaillés au chef du clan. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, la plus jeune des Yûhi prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Là elle ferma la porte sans la verrouiller, puis prit place sur son lit et l'invita à faire de même.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Je… Je… C'est difficile.

— Je peux voir ça. Prends ton temps, ne t'en fais pas. Quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

— C'est… Depuis de nombreux mois maintenant je…

Hitomi resta immobile et silencieuse, mais pas inactive pour autant, enregistrant le souffle crispé qu'Hinata laissait échapper par à-coups, son regard capturant la manière dont ses doigts trituraient l'ourlet de sa tunique. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à des battements de cœur paniqué. Elle se disait que, dans cette situation, il valait mieux qu'elle se taise et attende que son interlocutrice dépasse l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Cela viendrait.

— Je… J'ai commencé à… J'ai commencé à te remarquer, d'une manière qui… Enfin, j'ai envie de faire des choses qui ne sont pas… Approriées… Entre amies… Je crois ?

— Hinata… Est-ce que tu aurais envie que je t'embrasse ?

Le regard rouge sombre, tranquille et tendre, d'Hitomi rencontra les grandes prunelles couleur de nacre, expressives et vaguement nerveuses, de son amie. Sa proposition, offerte d'une voix douce et apaisante, reçut pour toute réponse un petit hochement de tête intimidé. Un sourire attendri se peignit sur les lèvres de la jeune Yûhi. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, dans cette vie ou la précédente, mais elle était prête à essayer avec Hinata, si, après tout, les élans de son cœur n'étaient pas sans réponse.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, la jeune fille changea de position pour se trouver non pas assise mais en seiza sur le matelas à côté d'elle. Elle prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et lui tourna la tête, si bien que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent soudain à un souffle de distance à peine. Cette distance, Hitomi la franchit sans hésiter, mais sans brusquerie non plus. Sa bouche effleura celle d'Hinata, un sentiment de confort et de tendresse trouvant sa place instantanément dans un vide dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusque là, dans l'un des recoins les mieux dissimulés de son esprit. Son premier baiser, volontairement offert à une personne pour qui elle ressentait quelque chose, peut-être pas de l'amour encore, mais une tendresse qu'on n'éprouvait pas pour une simple amie.

Le baiser fut doux, long, paisible mais non sans passion, la main d'Hinata venant se poser avec une adorable hésitation dans la nuque d'Hitomi pour l'attirer plus près, plus près… Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait d'expérience dans ce domaine, et il y avait des maladresses, des nez gênants, des souffles déconcertants, chacune d'elle provoquant des petits rires étouffés par un nouveau baiser. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin suffisamment pour se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hinata et son front contre le sien, puis reprit la parole, les lèvres un peu rouges et enflées de cette nouvelle, et sans conteste intéressante, occupation.

— C'était ça, Hinata, tes envies inappropriées ? Si oui, on pourrait recommencer… Quand tu veux.

— Je… Je crois que j'aimerais bien ça.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je me permets de te le demander… Hinata, veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

— Je… Oui !

Les sourires sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles rayonnaient à présent d'un éclat et d'une félicité semblables. Hitomi qui n'avait jusque là que la hâte de se remettre à l'entraînement laissa échapper un petit rire comblé et se redressa un peu pour aller cueillir un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata… Sa petite amie. Comme cela sonnait bien ! Elle prit plaisir à glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure aile-de-corbeau que la jeune Hyûga laissait pousser depuis une paire d'années désormais, leur texture comme de la soie sous ses doigts.

Quand, deux heures plus tard, il fut tant pour la jeune fille d'aller préparer le dîner, elle eut bien du mal à quitter le lit. Chacun des baisers d'Hinata avait éveillé en elle un élan de tendresse qui lui donnait envie de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'en faisant un pas dans le couloir qu'elle se rappela des cinq autres invités, félins ceux-ci, qui avaient d'après leurs regards absolument tout entendu tandis qu'ils patientaient dans le salon.

— Oh, s'exclama Hoshihi, félicitations toutes les deux ! Vous êtes absolument adorables.

— Oui, ajouta Haîro, on n'en pouvait plus de vous voir vous tourner autour comme ça à la moindre occasion, profitez bien maintenant que vous vous êtes décidées !

Hitomi rit de bon cœur tandis qu'Hinata rougissait et cachait son visage dans son épaule. Avec un petit soupir amusé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa petite amie dans son sillage, et se mit aux fourneaux. Elle était d'humeur pour des tempura, et elle avait vu sa mère ranger des crevettes dans le congélateur… En chantonnant, elle commença à préparer la chapelure, tandis qu'Hinata s'attelait à la coupe de légumes pour un accompagnement.

Quand Kurenai revint, vêtue d'un yukata rose pâle cette fois-ci soigneusement fermé, Asuma sur les talons, les deux jeunes filles étaient totalement concentrées sur les fourneaux. Même ainsi, leurs bras s'effleuraient souvent et les sourcils de la jeune mère se haussèrent tout seuls quand elle vit sa fille enrouler distraitement l'un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Hinata pour lui effleurer la joue d'un baiser. Manifestement, elle avait manqué un épisode. Plus d'un. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment dire quelque chose, elle qui avait caché à Hitomi à quel point sa relation avec Asuma devenait sérieuse ? Son petit ami lui avait raconté leur rencontre autour d'un lever de soleil et le mélange de menaces et d'apaisement que la plus jeune des Yûhi lui avait servi avec art. Kurenai était fière, très fière.

— J'imagine que des félicitations sont de mise ?

Hitomi et Hinata sursautèrent d'un même geste, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas l'une de l'autre. Quand on vivait avec des ninjas, on s'habituait vite à se faire surprendre, surtout quand une telle différence de niveau séparait des aspirants, aussi doués soient-ils, de l'élite des Jônin du village. Alors que l'héritière des Hyûga rougissait et bafouillait, la fille de Kurenai redressa le menton d'un air défiant, un petit sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

— C'est bien ça, Maman. Je te présenterais bien ma petite amie, mais tu la connais déjà.

Et comme cela, ce fut réglé. L'inquiétude n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit d'Hitomi à l'idée de se confier à sa mère. Elle l'avait imaginé quelques fois, quand elle caressait du bout de son esprit l'envie d'aller se confesser à Hinata, mais pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé être confrontée à un rejet de la part de sa mère. Konoha – elle ne pouvait parler pour les autres villages – était bien différente de ce qu'Hitomi avait connu dans le Monde d'Avant sur ce point : pour les ninjas, qui vivaient comme une flamme consume la matière et affrontaient la mort à chacune de leurs missions hors du village, les relations étaient légères et éphémères en-dehors des liens du mariage. C'était différent pour les enfants issus de clans traditionalistes, mais aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avait pour l'instant envisagé d'aller se confier à Hiashi Hyûga.

— Eh bien, félicitations. Hitomi, Naruto et Sasuke ne seront pas là ce soir, ils ont été invités par Tsume Inuzuka pour la soirée. On aura des restes demain midi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et, d'une main adroite, retira les tempuras de l'huile bouillante. Elle s'était brûlée, certes de manière superficielle, bien assez de fois pour apprendre comment s'y prendre avec ce genre de recettes un peu risquées. Bien vite, le repas fut prêt, et les deux adultes et les deux enfants purent s'attabler et commencer à manger.

Une demi-heure après le repas, quand la table fut débarrassée et la vaisselle mise à sécher en attendant d'être rangée dans les placards, Hitomi attira Hinata dehors sous la surveillance discrète de deux adultes un peu trop occupés à s'attendrir de leur relation naissante pour véritablement les superviser. Au milieu du jardin avait été dressé par Kurenai un petit bassin rempli d'eau, pour qu'elle puisse s'y entraîner. Le bassin n'était large que de deux mètres, et long de trois, mais à son niveau débutant, cela suffisait amplement. À proximité se trouvaient des petits parchemins de stockage remplis d'eau, au cas où le niveau descendrait trop à force de pratique.

— Suiton : Clone Aqueux !

En lisant l'œuvre canon, Hitomi n'avait pas compris pourquoi les ninjas avaient besoin de réciter le nom de leurs techniques quand ils les effectuaient, mais elle saisissait désormais les deux principales raisons qui les y poussaient. La première était tout simplement qu'ils apprenaient de cette manière, et qu'un réflexe si bien ancré au fond d'eux avait du mal à disparaître. La deuxième, plus complexe, était un mélange d'honneur du ninja – qu'une telle chose existe était déjà surprenant en soi – et de fierté, de désir de montrer ce qu'on savait faire à son adversaire. Bien des ninjas étrangers étaient pétrifiés d'angoisse pendant une seconde quand ils entendaient le nom – ou les cris – des Mille Oiseaux.

À mi-chemin de sa formation, le clone qu'Hitomi avait tenté de créer retomba, et le chakra qu'elle avait mobilisé se dissipa dans l'air. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un autre résultat : il était bien plus difficile de donner forme à l'eau que de se perdre en elle. Inspirant profondément, elle laissa ses mains effectuer la suite de mudras et concentra son chakra à nouveau. Cette fois, le clone se forma presque jusqu'aux épaules avant de s'effondrer.

— Tu vas y arriver, Hitomi.

La voix d'Hinata dessina par réflexe un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle croisa le regard de la Hyûga et la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'y remettre, à nouveau pleinement concentrée.

Hinata avait raison. Elle y arriverait.


	33. Le rappel de la Forêt

_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui vous avez droit à un chapitre particulièrement long, le plus long jusqu'ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresserait, je recherche toujours un ou une bêta : contactez-moi en mp !_

Au bout de six jours de travail prudent mais constant, Hitomi parvint à maîtriser la technique du Clone Aqueux. Après cela, créer un nuage de brume suffisamment dense pour la technique de Dissimulation dans le Brouillard ressembla un peu à une formalité. Elle y arrivait très bien, tant qu'elle avait de l'eau en suffisance à proximité. Le plus complexe serait pour elle d'apprendre à se repérer et se déplacer à l'intérieur dans un silence parfait. Elle éprouvait désormais un respect grandissant pour Zabuza, lui qui était réputé pour ses techniques d'assassinat dans le brouillard.

À présent se trouvaient dans son arsenal deux techniques élémentaires de rang D et une de rang C. C'était bien plus que ce que n'importe quel élève en-dehors de la Communauté avait à proposer, à l'exception de Sasuke et ses techniques Katon. Depuis quelques jours, il s'efforçait de maîtriser le Raid des Vouivres, une technique à la limite du rang B qu'il avait trouvée dans l'un des rouleaux ramenés du territoire des Uchiha pratiquement six mois plus tôt. Il avait été essentiel à l'entraînement d'Hitomi : il était déjà passé par cette étape au début de la maîtrise d'un élément, quand tout semblait flou et compliqué. Même si le Katon et le Suiton n'auraient su être plus opposé, il avait quelques conseils à lui donner, et chacun d'eux lui fut utile.

Quand Shinku arriva à la maison un soir, juste avant le dîner, il trouva les deux enfants occupés à s'entraîner. Hitomi s'efforçait de créer et diriger deux clone à la fois, tandis que Sasuke crachait régulièrement de longues et minces flammes censées prendre la forme d'une vouivre – un accomplissement compliqué quand on n'avait jamais aperçu ne serait-ce que le fossile de l'une de ces créatures depuis longtemps éteintes.

Autour du bassin d'Hitomi se déroulait une scène qui surprit et impressionna le grand-père : une nappe de brouillard s'étendait sur l'herbe, aussi dense et épaisse que la jeune fille était parvenue à la former, et il pouvait voir cinq ombres félines se déplacer à l'intérieur. De temps à autres, un mouvement plus vif voyait deux des ombres se rencontrer, et il entendait des feulements et grondements qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs de ses propres entraînements. Manifestement, sa petite-fille avait pris très au sérieux les consignes qui lui avaient été données.

— Grand-père ?

Le vieil homme concentra à nouveau son attention sur sa descendante. Il appréciait l'éclat de vive intelligence, de ruse même, qu'il apercevait en tous temps dans son regard carmin. Ces qualités lui seraient d'une utilité indéniable quand elle devrait prendre part à ses propres missions. Il sourit et approcha du bassin dans lequel elle se tenait debout, ses jambes immergées jusqu'à la moitié des mollets. Elle ne semblait pas craindre le froid, un signe s'il en fallait qu'elle avait appris à faire circuler son chakra à l'intérieur de son corps pour le garder au chaud. Un jour, cela deviendrait pour elle comme un instinct, et elle serait surprise, si ses pas l'attiraient dans des contrées aussi lointaines que le Pays de la Neige, de ressentir à nouveau la morsure du gel. Le chakra, après tout, avait ses limites.

— Je viens vous prévenir, tes compagnons et toi, que le temps est venu pour eux de retourner dans le monde spirituel. Tu ne pourras pas les appeler pendant deux semaines, leurs mentors vont utiliser ce laps de temps pour tester en long et en large chacune de leurs compétences, les nouvelles comme ceux qu'ils étaient seulement censés améliorer. Ensuite, tu pourras les invoquer à volonté, bien entendu.

Hitomi dut s'avouer prise de court par cette nouvelle. Bien entendu, elle avait eu bien conscience de l'approche de cette date, mais… Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses compagnons s'en aller. Ils étaient devenus une nouvelle constante dans sa vie, du poids qu'ils portaient sur ses couvertures quand ils dormaient à ses côtés aux entraînements lors desquels ils la poussaient à se dépasser – et elle les poussait en retour. Son regard un peu perdu croisa les leurs tandis qu'ils sortaient de la nappe de brume pour se frotter à ses jambes. Ils avaient tous les cinq bien grandi pendant ces six mois, et Hoshihi, le plus grand, lui atteignait les genoux avec sa tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Invocatrice ! lança Sunaarashi, sa voix comme toujours mêlée à celle de son frère. On n'aura même pas le temps de te manquer avant que tu puisses nous rappeler. Travaille bien et garde-moi des poissons bien au frais !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle sortit du bassin et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe pour se trouver plus près des cinq chats et les effleurer les uns après les autres d'une caresse teintée de mélancolie. Son grand-père, qui avait reculé d'un pas pour leur laisser de l'espace, se coupa le bout du pouce sur le tranchant d'un kunai et exécuta les mudras pour l'invocation de Tsurî.

— Ah, Shinku-kun. Tu m'as appelée pour les apprentis, c'est ça ?

— Oui, Tsurî-sama. Ils ont passé chaque jour avec Hitomi-chan, exactement comme nous le leur avions ordonné.

— Bien. Les enfants, dites au revoir, on s'en va. Aotsuki m'a ramené un pigeon et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le vole.

Kurokumo, docile, avança d'un pas et se frotta une dernière fois contre la jambe d'Hitomi.

— Au revoir, Invocatrice. Tu verras, on sera très vite de retour.

Après que chacun des cinq chats lui ait dit un dernier mot gentil, ils disparurent, escortés vers le monde spirituel par la présence bienveillante mais stricte de leur aînée. Hitomi resta immobile quelques instants, fixant d'un regard sans doute un peu humide l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus quelques instants auparavant. Enfin, elle se secoua et retourna vers le bassin, enjambant le rebord pour retourner à son entraînement. Alors qu'elle levait les mains pour composer les mudras pour le Clonage Aqueux – elle coinçait un peu sur le contrôle d'un troisième clone en simultané et se testait en les faisant tirer des kunai sur différentes cibles dans le jardin – Shinku reprit la parole, nullement abusé par la brave façade qu'elle arborait.

— Je comprends ta peine, Hitomi-chan, je suis passé par là moi aussi. La séparation est tout aussi importante que les six mois que vous avez passés ensemble, elle vous rappelle que vous devez pouvoir fonctionner ensemble et séparément. Ils vont pouvoir profiter du temps qu'ils passeront dans le Monde Spirituel pour perfectionner les compétences qui sont propres à leur espèce, tandis que tu pourras t'entraîner librement, sans te préoccuper du fait qu'ils risqueraient d'être blessés. Ces chats doivent devenir tes alliés, pourquoi pas tes amis, mais ce n'est pas à toi de les protéger.

Évitant soigneusement de le regarder, la jeune fille hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Oh, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Beaucoup de ninjas voyaient leurs invocations comme de simples outils. Mais elle ? Elle, elle avait passé six mois d'entraînements, de jeux, d'échecs et de réussite à leurs côtés. Elle ne pouvait les voir comme une pièce de plus dans son arsenal. Sans rien répondre, elle entama sa suite de mudras et sculpta dans l'eau qui s'élevait lentement trois copies parfaites d'elle-même, les envoyant lancer des kunai sur leur cible respective. Elle estimerait avoir réussi quand chaque clone serait capable d'en lancer vingt à la suite dans le cœur de sa cible tandis qu'elle-même travaillait sur la Manipulation des Ombres.

Quand Hinata la vit arriver en classe seule le lendemain matin, elle la serra contre elle sans dire un mot, ses mains traçant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Elle-même avait passé pas mal de temps autour des cinq chats qui avaient suivi son amie comme autant d'ombres miniatures, et vu l'attachement entre eux s'éveiller et grandir au fil des jours. Hitomi avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée roulée en boule sur le canapé à écrire à Gaara et Ensui. Elle avait un peu parlé à Temari aussi, elle qui avait signé deux ans plus tôt le Contrat des Belettes. Apparemment, la belette qu'elle avait choisie comme familier avait noué un lien assez profond avec son invocatrice, et demandait à la visiter au moins une fois par semaine dans le monde physique pour être tenue au courant des derniers développements de sa vie en tant que ninja.

Les jours qui suivirent, Hitomi vit sa concentration augmenter lors de ses différents entraînements. Elle accomplissait chacun des exercices en classe comme la performance qu'ils étaient, et elle pouvait sentir les attitudes de ses proches s'adapter en retour. Ils étaient plus déterminés, plus impliqués, et toute l'atmosphère de la classe s'en ressentait, même pour leurs deux professeurs.

Peut-être l'approche de l'examen final avait-elle aussi une influence sur leurs exigences nouvelles. Après tout, cette promotion particulière rassemblait des enfants de chacun des clans majeurs de Konoha, un jinchûriki, et Hitomi elle-même, qu'on ne pouvait négliger entre son ascendance paternelle Nara et le fait qu'elle incarnait l'éventuelle renaissance d'un clan jadis craint à l'internationale. Cette génération portait sur ses épaules tous les espoirs de grandeur de Konohagakure, et entendait bien les honorer.

Désormais, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Hitomi ne prenaient plus la peine de se cacher au fond du territoire des Nara pour s'entraîner. Si le cousin de la jeune fille était souvent occupé à travailler avec les futurs membres de son équipe, il se livrait souvent à des combats contre elle, lors desquels seuls le taijutsu et la manipulation des ombres étaient autorisés. Grâce à cela, ils bâtissaient chacun leur propre style avec cet arbre de technique : tandis que son truc à lui était d'exploiter les capacités de son ombre à leur maximum, qu'il s'agisse de distance, d'angle ou de vitesse, elle ne parvenait pas à étirer la sienne aussi loin et avait donc pris le parti de l'utiliser en combat au corps à corps.

Il lui avait fallu des années d'entraînements décousus entre ses autres obligations pour parvenir à augmenter la vitesse de prise des ombres à un point suffisant pour ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Lorsqu'elle était engagée dans une bataille de taijutsu avec son adversaire, elle pouvait désormais toucher son ombre de la sienne, très rapidement, pour modifier légèrement sa posture, puis retirer son influence et profiter de la subtile intervention pour forcer le point faible qu'elle venait de créer dans sa garde. Cet enchaînement fonctionnait particulièrement bien contre les adversaires plus lents qu'elles. Pour ceux qui la surpassaient en termes de vitesse, une utilisation plus classique de la Manipulation des Ombres était toujours envisageable.

Il était de plus en plus courant pour les élèves de dernière année de s'entraîner au vu et au su de tous dans la cour extérieure ou des salles de classe vides à défaut d'avoir accès aux terrains d'entraînement – certains, juste pour cet avantage, n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre leur bandeau frontal. Hitomi et ses amis avaient observé ce spectacle les années précédentes – elle avait même vu Neji et Lee se battre, une fois – mais cette année était particulière, puisque c'était à eux désormais de jouer les attractions.

La veille de l'examen, Hitomi invita Shikamaru à venir passer la nuit à la maison. Bien que les deux enfants n'aient jamais cessé leurs affrontements hebdomadaires au shôgi, ils passaient rarement du temps seuls, et c'était un tort qu'Hitomi entendait bien corriger. Après avoir informé sa mère qu'ils avaient un invité, elle emmena son cousin dans sa chambre et commença immédiatement à installer le plateau de shôgi. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément progressé au fil des années, mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de battre Shikaku.

— Alors… Toi et Hinata, hm ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant à ses différentes options pour couvrir son cavalier, menacé par son adversaire. Ni elle ni Hinata n'avaient souhaité garder leur relation secrète au sein de leur petit groupe, même si elles préféraient que cela n'arrive jamais aux oreilles d'Hiashi Hyûga. Le patriarche était si conservateur qu'il aurait eu sa place dans un musée… Et Hitomi n'osait imaginer les répercussions s'il apprenait que sa fille n'était pas hétérosexuelle.

— Yep. Surpris ?

— Pas vraiment. Je me demandais quand tu allais te rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Pour un génie, tu es plutôt lente, hein ?

— Je suis peut-être lente, mais en attendant, Shika-kun, c'est moi qui ai une petite amie…

Sur ce, elle prit sa décision et déplaça son roi dragon sur la droite, en plein sur la diagonale que son général d'or devrait utiliser s'il voulait prendre son cavalier. Elle répondit à son regard vaguement ennuyé d'un sourire retors, et la partie put continuer, ponctuée ça et là de blagues et de commentaires joueurs. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait tellement Shikamaru : avec lui, pas besoin de remplir le silence ou d'être actif en permanence, au contraire.

Le lendemain, quand les deux enfants arrivèrent à l'Académie, Hitomi était incroyablement paisible et concentrée. Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité monter autour d'elle mais n'y réagissait pas, parvenant même, pour certains de ses amis particulièrement sensibles à son influence, à la dissiper quelque peu. En six ans, Hitomi s'était lentement mais sûrement positionnée en leader au sein de ses pairs, et mêmes les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Communauté des Neuf en étaient venus à lui montrer une forme de respect rétissant.

La journée commença avec deux heures de test écrit, lequel fut, pour elle, clôturé en vingt minutes à peine. Avec sa mémoire, il lui suffisait d'un battement de paupières pour trouver l'information dont elle avait besoin, quelque part dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle passa donc le reste de ce temps à observer ses pairs, notant entre autres le sursaut de stress de Chôji quand il arriva à la deuxième page – et son soupir de soulagement quand il constata qu'en réalité, il connaissait la réponse.

Ensuite vint l'épreuve de genjutsu. Les élèves étaient soumis à une illusion bénine et devaient tout simplement s'en libérer. On n'apprenait pas de genjutsu à l'Académie, car il fallait souvent une âme bien plus mature que celle d'un enfant de douze ans pour bâtir des illusions à un niveau satisfaisant pour montrer une quelconque utilité en mission. Les élèves étaient simplement notés sur la rapidité avec laquelle ils se défaisaient de l'illusion. Avec une mère comme Kurenai, il était absolument impossible pour Hitomi d'échouer à cette épreuve.

Après une courte pause, les élèves se rendirent en rang dans le gymnase pour l'examen de maîtrise des armes de jet. Trois enfants à la fois, ils s'alignaient devant les cibles et démontraient leurs compétences dans ce domaine. Sasuke, Naruto et Hitomi brillèrent particulièrement à cette épreuve : tous les trois avaient énormément travaillé, le Uchiha et sa sœur adoptive pour soutenir leur ami blond dans son propre entraînement, et cela payait aujourd'hui. Ils étaient les seuls élèves capables de maîtriser trois armes de jet différentes, et chacun d'eux avait sa préférence – ainsi, Sasuke travaillait mieux avec des shuriken, tandis que Naruto était plus à l'aise avec les kunai, et les mains menues d'Hitomi étaient parfaites pour les senbon.

Enfin, les enfants eurent droit à leur pause de midi. La plupart étaient affamés et soulagés d'une partie du stress qui leur avait pesé sur l'estomac. Chôji avait apporté assez de nourriture pour chacun de ses amis, si bien qu'ils décidèrent d'ajouter leurs différents bentôs au sien pour former un véritable festin. Quand vint le moment de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'Académie, ils étaient tous plus sereins.

L'épreuve de taijutsu consistait à se battre contre Mizuki-sensei pendant trois minutes dans un cercle de six mètres de diamètre. Les armes n'étaient pas autorisées, bien entendu. Dans ce cercle, Mizuki avait un avantage avec son allonge supérieure, mais il se retiendrait pour s'adapter au niveau d'un bon genin, afin de laisser une chance aux élèves de rester dans la zone autorisée pendant tout ce temps. Trois minutes donnaient le maximum de points, mais on avait la moyenne à partir d'une minute et demi. Hitomi regarda, placide, plusieurs élèves échouer. Elle constata tout de même avec fierté que ses amis tenaient le coup – Sasuke parvint même à tenir les trois minutes entières.

Et puis ce fut son tour. Elle entra dans le cercle parfaitement calme, chacun de ses gestes maîtrisé et réfléchi. Elle se baissa légèrement, les pieds écartés à deux fois la largeur du bassin, les bras légèrement levés, dans la posture de garde qu'Ensui lui avait enseignée, et attendit. Dès qu'Iruka donna le signal, elle se décala sur la droite pour esquiver la main tendue du professeur, sa main frappant à plat entre ses pectoraux en guise de riposte avant qu'elle se baisse sous son bras et se trouve dans son dos, hors de portée. Le combat continua de cette façon, elle rétorquant à chaque attaque du sensei d'une esquive minimale, d'un coup à l'un de ses points faibles, puis s'échappant loin de lui. Elle n'aurait pas pu le vaincre si le combat avait continué, pas alors qu'elle était essoufflée et que ses muscles commençaient à trembler quand Iruka siffla la fin des trois minutes. Au moins, s'il tournait au traître et qu'elle venait à l'affronter, elle aurait d'autres armes que son simple taijutsu à disposition.

Enfin venait l'épreuve de ninjutsu. Les élèves étaient appelés un par un dans la classe voisine et testés sur l'une des techniques qu'ils avaient apprises sur les bancs de l'Académie. Cette année, Hitomi le savait, ce serait le clonage qui tomberait. Elle ne s'inquiétait absolument pas. Non seulement elle maîtrisait la technique de base de l'Académie, mais elle avait en plus à disposition dans son arsenal deux autres techniques à montrer à ses examinateurs pour des points bonus. Quand Iruka annonça le sujet, elle croisa le regard que Naruto et échangea avec lui un sourire rayonnant. Lui non plus n'était pas inquiet. Il avait eu des mois auparavant la confirmation que le professeur noterait le multiclonage, bien plus complexe, comme une réussite.

Lorsqu'elle fut appelée, en dernier, la jeune fille entra dans la salle sans la moindre appréhension, que ce soit pour elle ou pour ses amis. Elle se positionna au centre de la pièce, le dos bien droit et les bras le long du corps, attendant les instructions de ses professeurs. Ce fut Iruka qui prit la parole, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres :

— Hitomi-san, je sais que tu es en partie à remercier pour les résultats très satisfaisants de ta classe à ces examens, mais aussi tout au long de ces six dernières années. Je t'en prie, fais honneur à tes camarades et montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Ces compliments firent sourire la jeune fille. Elle ne rougit pas, ne détourna pas les yeux d'un air gêné, acceptant simplement les éloges de son aîné pour ce qu'ils étaient : six ans de travail et de lutte qui, aujourd'hui, avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle effectua la mudra de la Croix, et deux clones apparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée, l'un à sa droite, l'autre à sa gauche. Parfaitement synchrones, les deux clones et l'originale exécutèrent ensuite les trois mudras nécessaires à la création d'un Clone Aqueux, les trois Hitomi devenant soudainement six. Cette idée avait été assez risquée, mais Hitomi disposait d'assez de réserves pour créer cette quantité d'eau à partir de son chakra. Enfin, les six filles identiques exécutèrent les deux mudras pour le simple clone de rang E, et ce furent soudain douze Hitomi qui se tinrent devant les deux sensei légèrement abasourdis.

— Eh bien… On peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Félicitations, Hitomi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un ninja de Konoha.

Sur ces mots, Iruka avança, un bandeau frontal tout neuf entre les mains, et le lui tendit respectueusement. Elle le prit des deux mains, comme on le devait dans ces circonstances, et l'observa un instant, incroyablement fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Après un peu d'hésitation, elle le noua sur son front. Elle pourrait songer plus tard à un emplacement qui lui conviendrait mieux.

— Merci pour l'instruction que vous m'avez offerte, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de classe la tête haute et le dos droit, laissant ses clones se dissiper dans son sillage. Ce fut seulement une fois seule dans le couloir, la porte soigneusement fermée derrière elle, qu'elle se laissa aller à vaciller légèrement, un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres. L'enchaînement avait puisé dans ses réserves avec une exigence à laquelle elle s'était parfaitement attendue. Elle avait voulu les impressionner, et c'était chose faite.

Quand les traces de son coup de fatigue se furent effacées, elle décida qu'il était temps de se rendre dans la cour extérieure de l'Académie, pour la dernière fois en tant que Genin. Elle se demanda si elle ferait partie des ninjas qui reviendraient de temps à autres entre ces murs, cette fois pour transmettre leur savoir. En un sens elle l'espérait, mais qu'aurait-elle pu confier de précieux à la nouvelle génération ? Elle avait besoin de mûrir avant d'envisager un quelconque avenir. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que se concentrer sur le prochain obstacle qui se dresserait sur sa route, et les différentes manières dont elle pourrait le contourner ou l'abattre.

— Hitomi !

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait l'appel. Kurenai, Sasuke, et un Naruto en larmes lui faisaient signe. Avec un sourire fier, elle courut vers eux. Les deux garçons avaient leur nouveau bandeau frontal, et elle se sentait tellement, tellement soulagée d'avoir pu éviter une épreuve à Naruto.

— Hitomi, dit le blond d'une voix tremblante, ta maman a dit que je venais vivre chez vous maintenant, qu'elle avait rempli les papiers à l'orphelinat et que j'y retournais juste pour aller chercher mes affaires, et ensuite _plus jamais_.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Hitomi sourit de plus belle et prit Naruto dans ses bras, se laissant broyer par la force des siens.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Naruto. Maman, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on déménage ?

— Oui, j'ai fait une offre pour la maison à côté de celle de Shikaku et elle a été acceptée hier. On commence le déménagement demain, on va profiter du week-end pour avancer un maximum avant que vous deviez commencer vos devoirs de Genin.

Ces mots ne firent que resserrer l'étreinte de Naruto autour d'Hitomi, qui commençait à sérieusement manquer d'air. Elle comprenait tout ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant, la lutte dans son esprit pour comprendre que c'était terminé, qu'il n'était plus seul, que pour la première fois dans sa mémoire, il avait une famille. Lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter et glissa un regard dans la direction de Sasuke. Il semblait plutôt satisfait de la situation, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Cette situation était tellement éloignée du canon que le simple fait de tenter d'estimer ses conséquences donnait le tournis à Hitomi.

— Je suis très fière de vous trois. Vous avez travaillé dur pendant six ans, et maintenant vos efforts sont récompensés. Chôza Akimichi organise un repas de fête pour son fils et ses amis. Vous êtes invités, bien entendu, donc on va rentrer à la maison, se changer, et ce soir, je compte sur vous pour vous amuser.

Dociles et rayonnants, les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et emboîtèrent le pas à Kurenai, bien décidés à suivre ce programme si prometteur.


	34. Les équipes Genin

_Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, même si je me repose en ce moment et que j'écris moins vous m'avez bien motivée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme vous l'avez sans doute déduit par son titre, on s'avance petit à petit en direction du canon. Kakashi arrivera dans le chapitre 35, mais les choses sérieuses commenceront au chapitre 36. J'espère que je vous ai bien hypés, je vous laisse au chapitre !_

Personne ne fut surpris, le lundi matin, quand Iruka annonça la composition des équipes. Hitomi, qui n'avait jamais compris la dynamique et les raisons derrière cette scène en particulier du canon, trouvait bien plus de sens dans la version des évènements qui se déroulait autour d'elle : les aspirants avaient été répartis en équipes, toujours les mêmes, pour une vingtaine d'exercices ces deux dernières années. À de rares occasions, quand ils avaient dû travailler par paires ou unités de quatre ninjas, leurs équipes avaient été cassées et réparties autrement, mais ces cas exceptionnels mis à part, chacun savait parfaitement comment son équipe serait composée quand il deviendrait un Genin.

Cette manière de procéder était tellement, tellement plus logique. Les enfants avaient appris à travailler ensemble, leur solidarité forgée et éprouvée au feu des épreuves – parfois très littéralement, comme cela avait été le cas lors de l'exercice qui avait vu Sasuke éveiller son Sharingan. Bien entendu, leurs qualités individuelles avaient elles aussi été travaillées, mais pas au détriment du reste, et c'était cela, le plus important. À Konoha, ceux qui ne savaient pas travailler en groupe étaient condamnés à rester tout en bas de l'échelle sociale et militaire pendant de longues, longues années – jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement ils finissent par apprendre, ou jusqu'à ce que l'individualisme leur coûte la vie.

Pour Hitomi, ce week-end avait véritablement mis en lumière l'esprit d'équipe qui se tissait en trame de fond des rapports l'unissant à Sasuke et Naruto. Le samedi matin, les trois adolescents avaient été levés à l'aurore par une Kurenai enjouée et impatiente, et ils avaient découvert leur nouvelle maison sous les rayons francs et rieurs d'une aube de printemps. Elle semblait toute en longueur malgré ses deux étages, les vieilles briques et le bois manquaient manifestement d'entretien et le vernis s'écaillait par endroits, mais rien de tout cela n'était irréparable.

Tous les quatre s'étaient aussitôt mis au travail. Hitomi et Naruto avaient effecté la mudra de la Croix en synchronisation parfaite, puis la jeune fille avait rajouté des clones aqueux, comme elle l'avait fait à son examen la veille. Malgré cela, Naruto avait totalement envahi le jardin avant d'une mer d'orange. Après les avoir complimentés pour leur initiative, Kurenai avait à son tour exécuté un multiclonage, cinq copies d'elle-même apparaissant autour d'elle. Seul Sasuke ne connaissait pas de technique de clone solide, ses réserves de chakra ne lui permettant pas encore d'apprendre le multiclonage. Il n'existait qu'une seule technique de clone élémentaire Katon, la Technique du Clone de Cendres, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Les Uchiha se concentraient sur l'aspect offensif de leur affinité élémentaire traditionnelle, après tout.

Déplacer toutes leurs possessions d'une maison à l'autre, avec l'aide d'une telle armée, n'avait pris que trois petites heures. Quand leurs nouveaux voisins s'étaient réveillés et avaient compris à quoi ils étaient occupés, ils s'étaient aussitôt joints à l'effort – même Shikamaru, qui ne pesta que pour la forme et fit promettre à Hitomi qu'elle viendrait jouer au shôgi avec lui le soir-même pour se faire pardonner – Shikaku s'occupant de préparer des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde tandis que Yoshino et ses Clones Doton se joignaient à ceux qu'Hitomi, Naruto et Kurenai avaient mis au travail.

Une fois leur ancienne maison totalement vidée, Kurenai et ses trois enfants se rendirent dans un magasin d'ameublement tenu par plusieurs membres du clan Nara. Une bonne partie de la provision de bois du village venait de civils du clan qui travaillaient soit dans la forêt du clan, soit dans l'une de celles, innombrables, du Pays du Feu. À l'époque où les ninjas étaient encore nomades, les Nara étaient déjà réputés pour leur savoir-faire concernant le bois – et les plantes médicinales, bien entendu.

Naruto avait besoin de tous les meubles nécessaires pour une chambre, et de quoi la décorer aussi. Quant à Hitomi et Sasuke, leurs nouvelles chambres étaient plus grandes que les anciennes, ce qui impliquait également l'achat de quelques petites choses pour les remplir et les aménager selon leurs souhaits. Dans ce domaine, Hitomi pouvait se faire plaisir : lors du repas de fête des Akimichi, l'un des deux cadeaux que sa mère lui avait faits était un dossier, dans lequel se trouvait toute la documentation nécessaire concernant le pécule que son père lui avait laissé. À présent qu'elle était une Genin, elle avait le droit d'y accéder et de l'utiliser comme elle le souhaitait. Sasuke avait obtenu le même genre de rentrée d'argent, puisqu'il était devenu Uchiha-sama à l'instant même où il avait reçu son bandeau frontal.

Une fois leurs achats ramenés à la nouvelle maison – les clones s'étaient une fois encore montrés particulièrement utiles – ils avaient pris plaisir à tout simplement s'installer dans leurs nouveaux domaines respectifs. L'un des murs de la chambre d'Hitomi était occupé par une immense fenêtre qui amenait une lumière généreuse dans la pièce et elle voulait en tirer parti en installant son lit contre ce mur. C'était un lit pour deux personnes, une excentricité dans laquelle elle ne prévoyait pas d'emmener qui que ce soit mais qui lui permettrait d'avoir toute la place nécessaire pour s'étaler, rouler et accueillir cinq chats démesurément grands quand ils lui rendraient visite.

Les autres murs accueillirent qui son bureau, qui ses bibliothèques. Au centre de la pièce, elle déroula un tapis si épais qu'elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage de coton, dont la couleur gris perle s'accordait bien avec le parquet pâle et les murs lavande clair. Juste à côté de sa porte, elle accrocha le dessin que Chôji lui avait fait de l'entrée de Konoha, tant d'années plus tôt. Il lui avait offert beaucoup de dessins mieux réussis depuis, qu'elle gardait précieusement dans un classeur dédié, mais celui-là, c'était le tout premier, et à ce titre, il méritait un traitement de faveur.

Quelque part au milieu de ce processus, Yoshino vint les chercher pour les inviter à manger chez les Nara, ce que Kurenai accepta immédiatement. L'ambiance fut conviviale, pleine de rires et de petites blagues qui fusaient sans épargner personne. Hitomi sut immédiatement que ce souvenir ferait partie de ceux qu'elle visiterait encore et encore dans sa Bibliothèque quand les temps seraient durs, pour tirer du réconfort dans ces visages sur lesquels elle lisait un bonheur pur.

Le repas et leurs dernières tâches terminée, trois jeunes adolescents surexcités et leur mère se rendirent dans l'armurerie la plus réputée de Konoha. En tant que Genin, ils avaient besoin de bien plus de matériel que cela n'avait été le cas précédement, et accès à de nouveaux types d'équipement qui donnaient des frissons d'excitation à Hitomi. Cela lui rappelait que de telles restrictions existaient dans les laboratoires – ceux que les ninjas pouvaient utiliser – et qu'elle pourrait désormais inclure de nouveaux éléments dans ses petits trésors.

L'étape qu'Hitomi attendait avec le plus d'impatience était celle du tailleur. Quand ce fut son tour, elle grimpa à l'étage de l'armurerie, dans une salle aux murs recouverts de miroirs, essayant de réfréner son excitation sans trop de succès. Un tabouret se dressait au centre de la pièce, et deux civils, un homme et une femme, attendaient de chaque côté.

— Yûhi-san, dit la femme, entrez. Votre mère a pris rendez-vous il y a des semaines pour vos deux frères et vous. Nous sommes ravis et honorés de nous occuper de l'uniforme de combat de la fille de Kurenai-sama.

— Vous connaissez ma mère ?

— Nous venons d'un clan marchand du Pays de la Roche. Lors de la dernière guerre, nous avons souhaité immigrer à Konoha, et avons été attaqués par les ninjas qui, tant que nous restions à Iwa, avaient fait serment de nous protéger. Votre mère nous a sauvés.

Ce genre de gratitude, Hitomi pouvait comprendre. Elle-même éprouvait un sentiment très proche de celui-là pour Kurenai, qui l'avait aimée sans rien attendre d'elle en retour. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça dans le monde d'avant, et pendant les années de sa petite enfance elle avait dû lutter pour simplement _comprendre_. Sa mère l'aimait parce qu'il y avait des choses à aimer en elle, et qu'elle pouvait voir chacune d'entre elle. Parce qu'elle méritait son amour, quelle que soient les erreurs qu'elle puisse commettre. Cet amour ne signifiait pas que la moindre de ses erreurs serait pardonnées instantanément, il signifiait qu'elle serait toujours écoutée, considérée, et qu'en cas de grave erreur une chance lui serait toujours donnée de se racheter.

— Bon, fit l'homme, on va commencer avec un classique : la résille d'acier. La plupart des jeunes Genin négligent ce matériau, mais il est très utile pour encaisser les chocs et stopper la plupart des lames. À votre niveau, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer des adversaires suffisamment puissants pour que cette armure devienne inutile.

En entendant cela, la jeune fille ne put empêcher un rire nerveux de se former sur ses lèvres. Aux côtés de Sasuke et Naruto, elle était assurée d'avoir la pire des malchances. Elle avait eu le temps de s'y préparer psychologiquement, mais cette simple petite phrase venait de lui rappeler que _le Démon du Brouillard_ était le prochain obstacle sur sa route. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait les sauver, Haku et lui – en fait elle avait même plusieurs plans, en fonction de comment la situation évoluerait – mais pour en passer par là, elle devrait de toute manière se battre contre eux, et cette perspective était terrifiante.

Avec l'aide des deux tailleurs, la jeune fille enfila une chemise de résille et le legging assorti. Avec les deux vêtements, elle était protégée du cou aux chevilles contre les chocs légers et les coupures superficielles. La sensation de la maille d'acier contre sa peau était étrange, tout comme le léger poids ajouté par cette armure, mais elle se pensait parfaitement capable de s'y habituer, si elle s'entraînait suffisamment. De toute façon, de l'entraînement serait indispensable pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle tenue de combat.

— D'après votre mère, vous vous dirigez vers le domaine du fûinjutsu. Une solution populaire parmi nos ninjas pour avoir leurs sceaux offensifs à portée de main est de les dissimuler dans des couches de bandage protecteur. Voulez-vous essayer ?

Avec détermination, Hitomi hocha la tête. Elle avait réussi, grâce aux informations qu'Ensui lui donnait ici et là, à trouver deux ou trois sceaux de combat qu'elle avait pu adapter à ses besoins. Le plus utile, pour elle, resterait cependant d'avoir des sceaux de stockage remplis d'eau à sa disposition pour ne pas devoir consommer inutilement du chakra en conversion. Elle tendit le bras, et l'homme du duo commença à enrouler un bandage autour de son poignet, glissant un morceau de papier entre deux couches de sorte qu'un petit coin dépasse. Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'entraîna à dégainer ce simulacre de sceau de manière fluide. Il lui faudrait répéter ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne instinctif, mais son avis était tranché.

— Oui, j'en veux définitivement dans mon équipement. Concernant la forme de ma tenue, j'aimerais un kimono court de combat, avec des manches suffisamment larges pour cacher mes mains quand je compose des mudras ou prépare une attaque. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

Son choix finit par se porter sur un kimono coupé juste au-dessus du genou. La première couche de tissu, près du corps, était d'une nuance de rouge très proche de celle de ses yeux, tandis que la deuxième, plus épaisse, était gris anthracite. La obi était écarlate également, mais une cordelette de soie tressée noire courait en son centre et servirait à suspendre une partie de ses outils, tandis que le reste, comme son sabre, serait coincé entre la obi et le kimono en lui-même. La coupe du vêtement était plutôt moulante, le tissu suffisamment souple pour suivre ses mouvements sans problème, tandis que les manches étaient aussi larges qu'on pouvait le souhaiter, bien assez en tout cas pour distraire un opposant au fil de ses mouvements. Le problème majeur de cette tenue était le nombre de fois qu'il lui faudrait venir la faire ajuster au fil de sa croissance, mais il s'agissait d'un bien maigre prix à payer.

Le culte de l'apparence avait toujours été un concept extrêmement important dans le mode de vie d'un shinobi, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait prétendre. Il fallait que dès les premiers instants le ninja instille la peur dans le cœur de ses opposants, et pour cela, un physique et une tenue impressionnants étaient bien utiles. Dans le cas d'Hitomi, toutefois, tout était fait pour lui donner l'apparence d'une petite poupée, les manches si vastes et les teintes sombres accentuaient sa stature frêle. Même les bottes qu'elle choisit, avec leurs semelles plates, insistèrent sur l'image qu'elle voulait donner : celle d'une jeune fille inoffensive et superficielle. L'exact opposé d'une menace.

Quand elle sortit de là, sa tenue habituelle sur le dos et la nouvelle dans un sac, Hitomi se sentait intensément satisfaite. Le prix de cette tenue et des versions pour temps très chaud et très froid, ainsi que quelques changes, entrait dans son budget en lui laissant une belle marge pour du matériel de fûinjutsu. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus à sortir l'argent pour l'équipement de support de ses amis de sa poche, elle pouvait à nouveau se permettre d'expérimenter avec des sceaux, et ce serait d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'une rentrée d'argent plus importante et régulière allait se faire une place dans ses comptes.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Naruto, qui redescendit vêtu d'une chemise de résille et d'un pantalon noir, par-dessus lesquels il portait un long manteau gris sombre. L'ourlet de ce manteau, ainsi que ses manches, étaient décorés de flammes orange – parce que Naruto ne serait pas lui-même s'il ne portait pas sur lui sa couleur favorite. Sasuke, quant à lui, prit deux fois plus de temps que son frère et sa sœur… Pour ressortir avec exactement la même tenue que Naruto, avec une seule véritable différence : son manteau n'était pas décoré de flammes, mais du blason des Uchiha dans son dos. Les deux garçons avaient l'air fier de leur accoutrement, et ils avaient des raisons de l'être : cela se voyait, qu'ils étaient jeunes, mais ils n'avaient pas cette image « fraîchement sortis de l'Académie » qui leur collait à la peau jusqu'ici. Quant à Hitomi, on aurait dit qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds en premier lieu. Absolument parfait.

— Bon, maintenant que vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut, je vous propose de rentrer. Notre premier dîner dans une nouvelle maison est une affaire importante pour la famille.

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais inviter Asuma-san.

Le commentaire d'Hitomi figea net sa mère, qui la dévisagea comme si elle venait de parler une langue étrangère. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas le cas : elle avait verrouillé les deux langues qu'elle avait parlées dans le monde d'Avant si profondément dans sa Bibliothèque que rien ne pouvait lui échapper par accident. Elle répondit au regard de son sourire le plus innocent.

— Asuma ? Mais…

— Maman, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est vraiment sérieux entre vous, même si vous essayez de le cacher. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que ça a autant à faire avec nous qu'avec le fait que vous allez tous les deux diriger une équipe Genin à partir de lundi.

— Mais comment tu…

— Asuma-san et Shikaku-ojisan se voient au moins une fois par semaine depuis des mois, si ce n'est plus. Shikamaru m'en a parlé, et j'ai pu le voir par moi-même. Je disais donc que je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que tout le village le sache. Le timing n'est pas le meilleur. Mais je sais que c'est très sérieux entre vous, tu l'aimes vraiment, vraiment, et je peux voir quand il te regarde qu'il t'aime aussi. Je ne dis pas que vous devez vous marier demain. Je dis simplement que, si tu en as envie, tu devrais inviter Asuma-san à dîner avec nous ce soir.

— Hitomi a raison, Kurenai-san ! Asuma-san est un type génial, pas vrai Sasuke ?

— Hm hm.

— Tu vois, Maman ? Tout le monde est d'accord. Tant qu'Asuma-san ne te traite pas mal, je te promets que je ne m'en prendrai pas à lui. J'empêcherai même Naruto de lui faire des farces.

— Eh !

— Oui ? fit la jeune fille avec son sourire le plus doux, les sourcils légèrement haussés comme pour le défier de la contredire.

— Euh… Ah… Rien ?

Une fois qu'Asuma les eut rejoints à la maison, le dîner put commencer. Exactement comme Hitomi l'avait imaginé, la soirée fut délicieuse. Après le repas, elle passa plusieurs heures à jouer au shôji contre Sasuke et Naruto, qui s'étaient alliés pour tenter de la défaire. L'intelligence stratégique de l'un et les tendances imprévisibles de l'autre ne suffirent pas ; après tout, Hitomi affrontait très régulièrement son cousin et son oncle, immensément doués, et son jeu gardait encore la trace du style impitoyable et souple d'Ensui.

_Gaara,_

_J'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée avec ma famille acheter mon équipement ninja. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais changé, physiquement, ces dernières années. Me reconnaîtras-tu ? Tu me manques énormément. Je veux tellement te présenter mes frères, ma mère, ma petite amie, mes amis. J'ai hâte qu'ils puissent te rencontrer et réaliser quelle personne extraordinaire tu es. Pendant toutes ces années à mes côtés, ils ont demandé plus d'une fois ce que j'écrivais dans ce carnet. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de mon invention, mais je vais le faire demain matin : je veux que nos équipes gardent contact. J'espère qu'une mission me conduira bientôt à Suna. Le désert me manque, mais toi encore plus._

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_Hitomi._

_Hitomi,_

_Mon examen n'était qu'une formalité. Ensui m'a vraiment bien préparé, et grâce à Temari et Kankurô, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Je pense que les élèves de l'Académie ont eu la frayeur de leur vie en me voyant dans la salle de classe… Ma réputation n'est toujours pas bonne. J'espère que cela changera un jour._

_Ton shihou, comme tu le sais, s'est rapproché de certains Jônin du village ces dernières années. L'un d'eux, Baki, deviendra le sensei d'une équipe composée de ma fratrie. C'est rare, à Suna, mais nous voulons essayer le système que vous avez mis en place à Konoha. Ensui a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de nous quitter, que nous étions en sécurité et capables de veiller sur nous-mêmes. Il a raison, sans doute. Il partira demain matin et devrait arriver à Konoha dans trois ou quatre jours. Il me manquera, bien entendu. Il a été bon pour mon frère, ma sœur et moi. J'ai l'impression que grâce à lui des choses ont commencé à changer à Suna._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir, moi aussi. Je veux voir de mes yeux ce que tu me décris dans chacune de tes lettres, rencontrer les gens que tu aimes tant, comprendre ce qui vous lie les uns aux autres. Grâce à toi, grâce à Kankurô et Temari, j'ai l'impression que je comprends mieux les interactions humaines… Mais il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à apprendre dans ce domaine._

_Tu me manques,_

_Gaara._

Voir ce message le lendemain matin dans son carnet réchauffa le cœur d'Hitomi. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle s'habilla, alla effectuer son salut au soleil dans le jardin et, pour la première fois, noua autour de son front le bandeau frontal qui la désignait comme un ninja de Konoha. Pendant le week-end, sa mère l'avait recousu sur une bande de tissu rouge, qui s'accordait mieux avec le reste de sa tenue que le bleu standard. Ses deux frères descendirent tandis qu'elle remplissait leurs étuis d'armes de jet. Naruto semblait déjà débordant d'énergie, tandis que Sasuke tirait sa tête renfrognée habituelle du matin.

— J'ai tellement hâte qu'on commence les missions ! Tout le monde va pouvoir voir qu'on est la meilleure équipe !

— Ah, Naruto, on ne va pas exactement pouvoir montrer nos talents au village tout de suite.

— Uh ?

— Les missions de rang D auxquelles nous allons être limités au début ressemblent plutôt à des corvées qu'à de véritables missions. Désherber un jardin, livrer des courses, …

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on fait faire ce genre de choses à des ninjas ?

— Pour plusieurs raisons, intervint Sasuke. Le village veut s'assurer que nous sommes de confiance avant de nous confier des tâches plus importantes. Elles nous permettent aussi de fonctionner en équipe dans des conditions réelles.

— Sasuke a raison, reprit Hitomi. Nous sommes la première génération de Genin à avoir eu droit à des travaux en équipe régulièrement à l'Académie. Nous sommes des sujets de test, si tu préfères. En plus de tout ça, les missions de rang D et leurs payements nous permettent de devenir des acteurs de l'économie du village. Nous payons pour les services de nos citoyens et en retour, quand ils ont besoin de notre aide, ils nous embauchent. Ces missions ne sont pas amusantes, Naruto, mais je te promets qu'elles sont utiles.

— Hm… Je crois que je comprends. Bah, tant que je suis avec vous deux, je peux même trier des grains de riz pendant toute une journée sans m'arrêter.

— Aaaaaaw, Naruto, tu es adorable ! Pas vrai Sasuke ?

S'étant jetée sur le blond pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras, elle haussa un sourcil avec son sourire le plus doux et menaçant au Uchiha qui ne répondait pas. Avec un sursaut de frayeur, il se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'on aurait dit le regard d'un animal traqué.

— Hitomi, intervint Kurenai en descendant les escaliers, arrête de perturber tes frères de bon matin.

— Mais c'est tellement facile, Maman !

— Justement. Retourner le cerveau de quelqu'un de difficile à atteindre, ça, c'est gratifiant. Allez les enfants, il est temps de prendre votre petit-déjeuner si vous ne voulez pas être en retard à l'Académie.

Les trois nouveaux Genin s'exécutèrent, s'attablant autour du petit-déjeuner qu'Hitomi avait préparé après ses étirements à l'extérieur. Même Sasuke avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience sous sa façade impassible habituelle : ses yeux brillaient, ses gestes étaient plus vifs et moins précis, tout autant de signes qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'anticipation. Naruto, bien entendu, était moins discret. Il sautillait sur sa chaise et parlait fort, exubérant et fou de joie à l'idée de faire un pas en direction de son rêve.

Il avait eu une conversation avec Kurenai, comme celle-ci l'avait promis à Hitomi, durant le week-end. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa famille - ce secret était toujours classé - mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'une force démoniaque dormait en lui et pourrait se manifester dans les moments de grand besoin. Au début, Naruto avait été tendu, mal à l'aise en présence de Sasuke et Hitomi, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté, mais la jeune fille l'avait aussitôt attiré dans ses bras, chuchotant à son oreille qu'elle savait, que ça ne changeait rien… Et Sasuke avait souri, de ce petit sourire en coin mi-attachant mi-agaçant qui en disait plus qu'une longue tirade.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Académie un peu avant qu'Iruka entre dans la classe. Aussitôt, ils allèrent se mêler à leurs amis, accueillis par des exclamations enthousiastes. Tout le monde savait que Naruto avait réussi l'examen : il maîtrisait les techniques testées, si ce n'était le clonage pour lequel il avait une meilleure alternative. Personne ne fut donc surpris de le voir ni ne remit en doute le droit qu'il avait d'être là, parmi eux.

Quand le professeur entra et demanda le calme, tout le monde s'exécuta avec une discipline paisible. Nul ne voulait perturber cette toute dernière cérémonie, après tout. Comme de coutume, la Compagnie des Neuf occupait tout le dernier rang. Iruka croisa le regard d'Hitomi et lui fit un discret sourire, qu'elle retourna avec une légère inclinaison de la tête. Elle le remerciait pour ce qu'il lui avait appris, il la remerciait pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli. Sans sa volonté d'unir les élèves les plus influents de sa promotion, l'expérience qui avait consisté à faire travailler les futures équipes ensemble avant leur diplôme n'aurait sans doute pas eu les mêmes résultats. Les autres élèves, quand ils avaient compris qu'ils ne rentreraient pas dans ce groupe-là parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient tout simplement pas s'entraîner autant, avaient formé d'autres groupes. Les professeurs n'avaient eu qu'à regarder pour former les équipes.

Aucune surprise ni protestation ne marqua l'annonce des équipes. Bien vite, les nouveaux sensei appelèrent leurs élèves les uns après les autres, et il ne resta que l'Équipe Sept. Le temps s'étira lentement, tandis qu'Hitomi lisait un livre et que les deux garçons affûtaient leurs armes. Finalement, Iruka, qui était resté avec eux, soupira et se leva, une expression désapprobatrice clairement visible sur ses traits.

— Bon, les enfants, je dois y aller. Je peux vous laisser attendre votre sensei ?

— Sans problème, répondit Hitomi. Si on veille à ne pas le rater, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser l'une des salles d'entraînement en attendant ?

— Je ne vois pas de problème. Tenez, voici la clé de la salle deux, elle devrait être vide à cette heure-ci. Je viendrai la chercher ce soir chez Kurenai-san.

— Merci, Iruka-sensei ! À ce soir !

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent leur ancien professeur partir. Quand il se fut éloigné hors de portée de voix, Naruto se tourna vers Hitomi, visiblement curieux :

— Comment tu veux qu'on guette notre sensei si on est occupés à s'entraîner ?

— Oh, c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé… La semaine dernière, je m'entraînais avec le multiclonage et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre : quand mon clone se dispersait, je recevais des impressions, sensations et souvenir qui ne m'appartenais pas. J'ai interrogé Maman et elle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de l'une des propriétés de la technique. Puisque c'est toi qui as le plus de chakra, tu vas laisser quelques clones un peu partout dans l'Académie et, si l'un d'eux aperçoit un ninja inconnu, il n'aura qu'à se dissiper pour que tu en sois averti.

— Wouah ! Le multiclonage est vraiment la plus cool de toutes les techniques !

— Ne dis pas ça devant Kiba. Le pauvre serait blessé que tu trouves une technique plus cool que celles de son clan.

Sur ce, les enfants se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, Naruto créant des clones à intervalles réguliers sur le chemin pour qu'ils se mettent à guetter à leur place.


	35. Les préparatifs

_Coucou ! Wow, chapitre 35 ! J'ai du mal à me rendre compte de tout le temps qui a passé, et de la quantité d'écrit que ça représente. Mine de rien, on a dépassé les 100.000 mots publiés, et les 350.000 mots écrits dans le document qui contient tous les chapitres. Je suis encore dans les temps pour mon objectif du mois même si c'est parfois un peu difficile (j'essaye de faire un NaNo classique, donc 1612 mots par jour pendant tout le mois d'août). Comment se passent vos vacances ? Vous sentez l'approche de la rentrée ? Moi oui, même s'il me reste encore un mois complet de vacances. J'ai pas envie ! Je pourrai moins écrire pendant la période scolaire, ça m'énerve déjà d'avance. Mais bon, venons-en au chapitre sans plus attendre._

Quand le sensei entra dans le bâtiment et fut repéré par l'un des clones qui montaient la garde, cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures que la fratrie travaillait dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils commençaient tout doucement à fatiguer, surtout Sasuke qui, des trois, avait le moins d'endurance, même si Hitomi n'était pas très loin devant lui. Ils avaient surtout travaillé sur leur kenjutsu, profitant largement du fait que la jeune Yûhi trimbalait leurs épées d'entraînement à l'intérieur d'un sceau où qu'elle aille. Ils s'étaient bien vite faits à cette petite excentricité : ce n'était pas la chose la plus étonnante qu'elle cachait dans les sceaux inscrits un peu partout à l'intérieur de ses poches, sous ses bandages, contre sa peau même parfois quand elle manquait de place.

— Ah, il est temps de remonter en classe !

Sans commenter, Hitomi et Sasuke suivirent l'injonction de Naruto, et elle rangea les armes dans l'autre dimension d'une simple étincelle de chakra. Quand le sensei passa la porte de la classe, ils étaient assis sur l'une des rangées de bancs et partageaient un casse-croûte que Sasuke avait pensé à emporter. Hitomi, elle n'avait eu à fournir que des rations de survie, ce qui n'était jamais exactement plaisant à manger, même quand, comme elle, on avait accès à celles concoctées par les Nara et les Akimichi.

— Ma première impression de vous est… meilleure que ce que j'aurais craint de prime abord en lisant vos dossiers. Rendez-vous sur le toit dans cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes, c'était vraiment court pour une telle distance – l'Académie comportait sept étages – mais, eh, ils étaient des ninjas. Une telle vitesse n'était pas exactement hors de leur portée, juste un peu agaçante quand elle leur était imposée par l'homme qui se pointait là où on l'attendait avec _cinq heures de retard_.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Kakashi les attendait, assis sur le bord du toit. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux argentés et, bon sang, ils défiaient vraiment la gravité. Hitomi n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, mais elle savait que sa mère et lui étaient en quelque sorte amis. Malgré cela, il était le seul des Jônin-sensei à ne jamais avoir mis les pieds chez les Yûhi. Même Gai, Hitomi l'avait croisé une ou deux fois – oui, il était vraiment excentrique et dynamique, un rien l'emportant dans des tirades enthousiastes sur le feu de la jeunesse. Absolument adorable.

— Nous allons commencer par faire le tour des présentations. Les choses les plus importantes : votre nom, ce que vous aimez ou non, vos loisirs, vos buts dans la vie. Gamine, tu commences.

— Hum… Vous ne voulez pas y aller d'abord ?

— Ah… Très bien. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler de mes goûts ou de mes loisirs, et mes rêves… Hm, non, vous êtes encore trop innocents, désolé. Allez, à toi.

— D'accord. Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. J'aime ma famille, mon shishou, lire et apprendre. Je n'aime pas les gens qui abusent de leur force ou de leur pouvoir, la trahison et le wasabi. Mes loisirs sont l'entraînement, la lecture, les expérimentations et le fûinjutsu. Mon rêve… Mon rêve est d'obtenir le titre de Maîtresse des Sceaux.

— Eh bien, gamine, voilà une aspiration bien ambitieuse. Ce titre n'a plus été porté depuis...

— La mort du Quatrième. Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est impossible.

— Aah, qui vivra verra comme on dit. Toi, le Uchiha. À toi.

— Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J'aime m'entraîner et ma famille. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste. Je n'ai pas d'autre loisir que l'entraînement, ni de rêve, seulement un but : tuer un certain homme.. Pour l'empêcher de détruire ce que j'aime et ce en quoi je crois.

En entendant cela, Hitomi changea légèrement de position pour que son épaule se presse contre celle de Sasuke. Elle ne se sentait aps exactement assez à l'aise pour faire plus que cela en présence du sensei. Naruto, lui, n'hésita pas et serra Sasuke dans ses bras – c'était toujours comique, quand il faisait ça, de voir Sasuke essayer de le repousser alors que ses yeux clamaient qu'il aimait cette démonstration d'affection. La jeune Yûhi ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Itachi, à cet instant. Elle voulait changer son destin, mais elle était encore bien trop faible en tant que ninja pour pouvoir réellement intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Toi, le blondinet. Ton tour.

— D'accord ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et ce que je préfère dans la vie, c'est ma famille ! Juste après, ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les ramen de chez Ichiraku ! J'aime les ramen, les épées et cuisiner ! Ce que je déteste, c'est quand quelqu'un de ma famille est triste, et l'attente quand je cuisine ! Mon rêve… C'est de surpasser tous les Hokage, comme ça le village tout entier sera obligé de reconnaître ma valeur !

Kakashi, malgré son étonnement – on lui avait dépeint Naruto d'une manière plus carricaturale que ça et il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé à demander l'avis de Kurenai – parvint à percevoir les réactions des deux autres enfants à sa déclaration. Le Jônin, en les observant, eut un bref aperçu d'un futur possible : si Naruto se montrait digne de la position et accomplissait son rêve, son frère et sa sœur adoptifs se tiendraient à ses côtés, comme conseillers et mains armées de sa volonté.

Il n'avait absolument pas été surpris de se retrouver à superviser le dernier des Uchiha. Après tout, il était le seul ninja loyal à Konoha qui possédait un Sharingan, et on attendait du jeune garçon qu'il éveille les siens. S'il le faisait, il serait marié, jeune, à une femme jugée capable de lui donner autant d'enfants que possible – sans doute une civile avec un historique de jumeaux dans la famille – dans l'espoir qu'il fasse renaître son clan de ses cendres.

Le fait qu'on lui attribue Naruto était également plutôt logique. Il était le seul élève que Minato-sensei à être encore en vie et connaissait bien les styles de combat des deux parents du gamin. S'il devait un jour éveiller les Chaînes des Uzumaki, Kakashi pourrait lui apprendre à s'en servir. Le gamin était également sous ses yeux comme un rappel… Un rappel de ce que les ennemis de Konoha pouvaient faire à ceux qu'il aimait. Kakashi avait saisi le message, et entendait bien ne pas s'attacher à ces enfants. Il accomplirait son devoir et, quand ils seraient tous devenus Chûnin, se dépêcherait de reprendre le masque du Limier et de se fondre dans l'ANBU. Sa place là-bas attendrait sagement pour son retour.

Non, c'était la gamine qui l'avait véritablement surpris. Puisqu'elle était la fille d'une des rares personnes dans ce monde que Kakashi appréciait et qui n'étaient pas _Gai_, il avait gardé un œil distant sur elle. Elle était intelligente, rusée, une dirigeante née qui sauterait toute sa vie d'exploit en exploit. Il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas été raflée par le shishou dont Kurenai n'avait cessé de parler, pendant que sa fille était au loin et apprenait à transformer sa maladie en atout. Elle se serait épanouie bien plus vite si elle avait eu l'attention toute entière de quelqu'un qui se dédierait à son apprentissage sans réserve, quelqu'un pour la guider pas à pas dans son parcours vers les sommets inconcevables qu'elle visait sans honte. Kakashi ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Sur le plan émotionnel, il n'était plus capable d'une telle dévotion.

— Bon, des présentations intéressantes, mais ça suffit. Dès demain, nous commenceront les missions. Enfin, avant ça, nous allons faire un petit exercice, juste tous les quatre.

— Uh ? s'exclama Naruto. Un exercice ? Quel genre ?

— Une épreuve de survie.

— Ah, comme à l'Académie !

— Oui… Enfin, pas exactement. Qui sait, peut-être que cette expérience va vous aider. Cette épreuve n'aura rien d'ordinaire. Votre adversaire, ce sera moi.

— Hein ?

— Oh, et ce n'est pas fini. Ah là là, vos têtes quand vous allez apprendre les enjeux de cette épreuve…

— Quels enjeux ? intervint Sasuke d'un ton dur.

— Sur vingt-sept élèves diplômés de cette année, seuls neuf garderont leur sensei. Cette épreuve en décidera. Autrement dit… Il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à soixante-six pourcents !

Hitomi put sentir ses frères adoptifs se tendre à ses côtés et, en effet, leur expression devait être plutôt drôle à voir. Quant à elle, elle avait pris soin d'arborer une expression légèrement tendue, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait un plan. Son espoir n'était pas de battre Kakashi, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait et elle le savait parfaitement bien.

— Mais c'est débile ! s'emporta Naruto. Pourquoi on a passé six ans de nos vies à l'Académie ? Le diplôme ne sert à rien ?

— Ah, oui, ce diplôme… Une sorte de présélection, pour faire le tri entre les futurs Genin et les autres, c'est tout. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés de retourner à l'école si vous ratez cette épreuve. Vous pouvez intégrer les Forces Générales, commencer une formation dans la police ou à l'hôpital, ou encore vous trouver un shishou qui accepterait de vous former… Mais rester dans une équipe est le moyen le plus sûr d'être promu un jour. Enfin, trêve de bavardage. Je jugerai demain si, oui ou non, vous méritez mon enseignement. Apportez vos équipements, et, surtout, venez à jeun si vous ne voulez pas vomir vos petit-déjeuners.

Encore une fois, Hitomi feignit la frayeur, même si intérieurement, elle roulait des yeux. Kakashi était manifestement friand de manipulation et faire peur à des enfants n'était pas trop vil pour lui. Si elle n'avait pas eu son précieux savoir du futur, elle aurait été terriblement anxieuse à l'idée d'échouer à une telle épreuve.

— Enfin, vous trouverez plus d'informations sur ces papiers. Arrivez à l'heure !

Sur ce, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Hitomi se redressa avec un grogneme de dépit et secoua légèrement la tête. Ça commençait bien… Elle étira minutieusement ses muscles les uns après les autres sous les regards perplexes de ses frères.

— Ca ne sert à rien de nous inquiéter. On ne fera pas des progrès fulgurants d'ici à demain. Rentrons. Maman est avec l'équipe 8 aujourd'hui, et c'est au tour de Naruto de s'occuper de la cuisine. Ensuite, on discutera stratégie.

Le lendemain, l'équipe arriva avec deux heures d'avance sur le terrain d'entraînement. Tous les trois avaient peu dormi mais les exercices de survie de l'Académie les avait habitués aux effets de la fatigue, et ils étaient capables de les contourner avec une efficacité plutôt surprenante pour des enfants de leur âge. Le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois était encore plongé dans l'obscurité – Kakashi-sensei leur avait donné rendez-vous à cinq heures du matin, et la nuit était encore plus profonde quand ils arrivèrent.

Hitomi n'avait pas dû insister longtemps pour que ses frères acceptent d'emmener un petit-déjeuner. Kurenai n'avait rien pu leur dire concernant l'épreuve, mais elle avait écouté leurs préparatifs avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Sa fille connaissait ses responsabilités en tant que cheffe implicite de cette unité pour la mission à venir et planifiait en conséquence. Kakashi ne savait vraiment pas dans quel guêpier le Troisième l'avait fourré, le pauvre.

— On va commencer avec les pièges. Naruto, un clone s'il te plaît. Bien… L'original, tu vas avec Sasuke, le clone, tu viens avec moi. On va transformer cet endroit en enfer miniature.

Dans l'équipe, Naruto était le spécialiste incontesté des pièges improbables et complexes. Hitomi s'orientait plutôt vers la logistique, ce qui était déjà intéressant en soi, mais Naruto ? Naruto avait une affection toute particulière pour les réactions en chaîne et les déclencheurs invraisemblables. Il n'y avait qu'un seul piège dont Hitomi voulait s'occuper personnellement, parce que le but direct de ce dispositif en particulier ne serait pas de gêner ou blesser leur professeur, mais de fortifier celle de ses compétences qui aurait le plus de chances de venir à bout de l'objectif qui leur serait donné.

Sur le coup de cinq heures, alors que l'horizon arborait ses premières touches d'orange et de rouge, les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dans la clairière qui marquait le centre du terrain d'entraînement. Chacun d'eux assis contre l'un des trois piquets dressés là, ils partagèrent un petit-déjeuner paisible. Rien ne les aurait plus inquiétés que de ne pas se sentir préparés à ce qui les attendait, et Hitomi était disposée à les laisser, pour l'instant, se bercer dans l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient vaincre un Jônin. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps auprès d'Ensui pour savoir que c'était impossible.

Mais encore une fois, le but ici n'était pas de vaincre leur sensei, ce que ses frères ignoraient encore. Heureusement, leur véritable objectif était facile à atteindre. Cette promotion avait eu une chance insolente d'être la première que l'Académie préparait au travail en équipe, et Hitomi ne pouvait que tenter de deviner quelle chaîne de causes et de conséquences avaient conduit à un tel changement – les choses ne s'étaient certainement pas passées comme cela dans le canon.

Puisque leur sensei n'arrivait pas, après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, les trois Genin commençèrent à s'échauffer et s'étirer en prévision des efforts qu'ils auraient à fournir. Naruto avait décidé de concentrer ses entraînements les plus récents sur son taijutsu et son kenjutsu, et ça se voyait : lentement, ses épaules s'élargissaient, ses bras se renforçaient. Pour Sasuke, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. S'il travaillait également énormément sa technique à l'épée, il avait décidé de se focaliser sur sa vitesse plutôt que sa force. Désormais, Hitomi avait du mal à vaincre l'un ou l'autre lors des combats où seuls l'épée et le taijutsu étaient autorisés. Elle compensait cette faiblesse quand le ninjutsu était autorisé – Sasuke avait toujours l'air tellement offensé quand elle le contraignait à du corps à corps, où ses techniques Katon étaient inutiles !

Quand Kakashi daigna arriver, Naruto venait de projeter Hitomi au sol d'une bourrade et elle initiait un mouvement pour se relever, tentant d'empêcher Sasuke de lui immobiliser les pieds. Quand ils se battaient au dernier debout, les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de s'allier pour la sortir le plus vite possible du combat, bien conscient que s'ils ne s'occupaient pas d'elle très rapidement, ils risquaient de se retrouver avec un gros problème sur les bras ; contrairement à eux, elle ne se battait jamais à la loyale, ses petits coups du bout des doigts ou du plat de la paume frappant toujours où il le fallait pour envoyer dans leurs membres décharges de douleur et sensations d'engourdissement.

— Yo ! salua-t-il en apparaissant contre le piquet central. En forme ?

— Vous êtes en retard ! se plaignit Naruto.

— Maa, maa, Naruto, tu t'attendais vraiment à autre chose ? On dit dans le village que notre sensei est l'homme le moins ponctuel des Nations Élémentaires toutes entières ! Je suis même surprise qu'il se soit souvenu de venir…

— Ah, tu es tellement méchante, Hitomi-chan. Ton pauvre sensei a de la peine maintenant.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment mon sensei, pas vrai ? Pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'on vous batte.

— Ah, oui, l'épreuve. Vous voyez ces clochettes ? Vous devez vous en emparer avant midi.

Avec un petit soupir, Hitomi regarda l'homme accrocher les trophées à sa ceinture. Il était presque dix heures. Deux heures lui semblaient un peu juste pour remplir l'objectif de l'exercice, mais c'était possible. Elle aurait juste préféré avoir plus de temps.

— Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à me prendre une clochette d'ici-là seront privés de déjeuner. Ils seront ligotés à ces poteaux et je mangerai leur repas juste sous leur nez. C'est compris ?

Seul Naruto montra une vraie inquiétude à cette idée, mais d'eux trois, il était le plus récemment arrivé dans la fratrie, celui qui avait connu la faim, la lutte pour obtenir à manger et faire taire le vide glacé, douloureux, qui creusait le ventre comme une ombre. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à se rappeler que de la nourriture l'attendrait toujours désormais, que ce soit sur la table de Kurenai ou dans les nombreux sceaux qu'Hitomi gardait sur elle en permanence.

— Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai que deux clochettes. Cela veut dire que l'un de vous sera forcément privé de repas. De plus, ceux qui ne parviendront pas à s'emparer d'une clochette seront recalés. Il y en a donc au moins un parmi vous qui échouera. Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser vos armes. Si vous ne venez pas vers moi avec l'intention de me tuer, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Comme un seul être, les trois enfants se redressèrent et carrèrent les épaules, les mains de Sasuke et d'Hitomi égarées près des gardes de leurs sabres. Celui de Naruto était attaché sur son dos, toujours aussi titanesque, mais lui viendrait en main presque aussi rapidement.

— Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

Aussitôt, les trois Genin utilisèrent un Kawaminari pour se substituer à des bûches qu'ils avaient déposées un peu partout autour de la clairière en prévision de ce genre de situations. C'était Naruto qui en avait eu l'idée, s'étant basé sur ce que Sasuke lui avait raconté sur Shunshin no Shisui, celui de ses cousins qui s'était spécialisé dans les techniques de substitution. L'idée était brillante : elle ne suffirait pas à fuir un Jônin, mais c'était une tentative au moins, et c'était ce que Kakashi voudrait voir.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de portée d'ouïe qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, tous trois dissimulés dans les fourrés en bordure du terrain d'entraînement. Quand elle s'ouvrait à ses méridiens, Hitomi pouvait percevoir la présence du professeur. Il n'avait pas fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans leur direction et son chakra était parfaitement paisible. Sans doute était-il déjà en train de lire. Tant mieux. Le temps qu'il passait à faire autre chose que venir après eux était du temps gagné.

— Naruto, Sasuke, allez le guetter aux abords de la forêt. Je vais envoyer mes chats avec vous.

Tout en parlant, elle s'empressa d'invoquer trois de ses compagnons. Tous avaient bien grandi ces dernières semaines et semblaient bien partis pour que leurs dos atteignent ses hanches dans quelques semaines. Comprenant que la situation était sérieuse, ils se contentèrent de la saluer d'un signe de tête et s'assirent en cercle autour des humains, écoutant leurs instructions.

— Hoshihi, tu es le plus robuste, tu seras en équipe avec Naruto et Sasule. Haîro, Kurokumo, vous rabattrez Kakashi, l'homme que nous affrontons, vers le point que Sasuke vous montrera – tu t'en souviens, Sasuke ? Je vous attendrai là. Nous devons agir vite. Dispersion !

À son signal, deux jeunes garçons et trois chats apprentis guerriers la laissèrent seule, se ruant sans la moindre hésitation vers un adversaire qui les surpassait dans tous les domaines.


	36. Un plan risqué

_Coucou tout le monde ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, nous y sommes : l'épreuve des clochettes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et sans plus attendre je vous laisse la découvrir !_

Alors que ses camarades partaient en direction de la clairière, Hitomi se dirigea vers le piège qu'elle voulait utiliser contre le Jônin. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé une deuxième clairière, mineure, dans l'un des recoins du terrain d'entraînement. Sans ça, son seul piège à avoir une maigre, très maigre chance de piéger le sensei aurait été inutilisable. Même ainsi, elle se sentait anxieuse et tendue à l'idée de l'utiliser. Mais les alternatives…

— Alors comme ça on laisse ses camarades trimer à sa place ?

La jeune fille se raidit et, avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir, une paire de senbon volaient de sa main en direction du bruit. Le Jônin se contenta d'esquiver en effaçant légèrement les épaules, les deux aiguilles se fichant profondément dans l'arbre derrière lui. L'aura meurtrière qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler se forma lentement sur la peau d'Hitomi, épaississant l'air autour d'elle.

— Eh bien, quel accueil… Respire, Hitomi-chan.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda former la mudra du Tigre et disparaître, se dissoudre lentement dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un shunshin, ni à aucune technique de substitution qu'elle connaissait. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant, dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait exactement, quand elle entendit un hurlement déchirer l'air. La respiration coupée, elle bondit vers la source du son, sans se soucier des branches les plus basses qui lui griffaient les joues et le cou.

Quand elle arriva à l'endroit d'où était venu le cri, elle se figea, une sueur glacée se formant dans sa nuque. Les yeux écarquillés, elle lutta, lutta pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Sur deux lances plantées dans le sol étaient empalés Naruto et Sasuke, leur sang abreuvant déjà le sol sous leurs pieds.

— Hi… Hitomi… Aide-moi…

— Sauve-moi… Je t'en prie… Hitomi… J'ai mal !

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, brûlantes, tandis que son regard carmin enregistrait chaque détail de la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle fit un pas vacillant vers eux, puis deux, s'agenouilla près de la lance qui transperçait l'abdomen de Sasuke, la gorge si serrée qu'elle respirait à peine. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Même si Kakashi décidait qu'ils ne réussiraient pas son test, ils étaient des citoyens de Konoha, il leur devait protection, il…

Elle brisa l'illusion avec tant de violence que le passage du chakra lui donna l'impression que ses bras prenaient feu. Instantanément le décor devant elle changea et les formes meurtries de ses frères adoptifs disparurent. L'aura meurtrière qui bourdonnait autour d'elle était désormais si forte qu'elle faisait fuir les animaux alentours, et avait sans doute attiré l'attention de la patrouille la plus proche. Elle était furieuse d'avoir dû assister à une telle scène, de sentir son esprit ancrer ce souvenir en elle. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues et profondes inspirations pour parvenir à plonger dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle attrapa au vol le livre qui contenait le souvenir et l'emporta loin, loin au fond d'elle, là où tout ce qui ne pouvait voir la lumière était enfermé.

Le nombre de chaînes qu'elle enroula autour du volume avant de le ranger aux côtés de celui qui contenait sa connaissance des langues était sans doute excessif – tout comme l'était la cruauté de la vision que Kakashi avait imposé à son esprit et qui y resterait gravée à jamais. Elle ressortit de sa Bibliothèque toujours aussi furieuse, mais la terreur abjecte qui l'avait hantée quand elle avait vu ses frères adoptifs agoniser sous ses yeux s'était assourdie, étouffée par le poids des fers qui l'empêchaient de se rappeler à elle.

Elle ne se trouvait pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous, et quand elle y arriva, elle était plus concentrée que jamais. Pas un instant l'aura meurtrière ne s'était-elle atténuée autour d'elle, et sa logique lui murmurait qu'une patrouille aurait dû arriver et vérifier ce qu'il était en train de se produire – mais elle doutait qu'un seul ninja supérieur du village ignore l'épreuve que passaient les Genin aujourd'hui. Un peu d'aura meurtrière dans un terrain d'entraînement n'était pas exactement surprenant dans ces circonstances.

Naruto apparut en premier, trois clones à sa suite, et eut un moment d'arrêt en percevant la tension autour d'elle. Comme il n'était pas celui contre qui sa volonté était dirigée, il n'en ressentait pas exactement les effets, seulement la présence d'une distorsion dans l'atmosphère. Sasuke, qui arriva à sa suite, croisa le regard d'Hitomi, et son expression lugubre lui fit comprendre que lui savait ce que c'était, et que cela venait d'elle. Elle hocha la tête pour les saluer et signa rapidement, les mouvements vifs de ses mains les enjoignant à se cacher dans les fourrés.

Elle semblait seule quand Kakashi arriva à son tour. Avant qu'il puisse parler, parce qu'elle aurait sans doute perdu le contrôle de ses émotions s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit, elle exécuta la mudra du Rat tout en reculant son pied de quelques centimètres par rapport au reste de son corps. Son ombre prit vie et un instant plus tard son talon infusé de chakra se connecta au piège qu'elle avait soigneusement installé là bien avant l'aube. Un mètre à peine derrière elle, des flammes bondirent avec un terrible rugissement vers le ciel, allongeant brutalement son ombre qui se connecta à cette de Kakashi, et elle prit le contrôle.

Aussitôt, elle comprit que ce plan avait été une erreur. La force du sensei était tout simplement titanesque en regard de la sienne, le mouvement de recul que son corps gorgé de chakra engagea par réflexe menaçant d'arracher les liens qui le paralysaient. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Hitomi hurla de douleur, son esprit tentant en vain de tenir la bride à la souffrance que le simple fait de retenir le Jônin lui coûtait. En quelques secondes à peine, tout le chakra qui lui était resté s'évapora et elle fut forcée de lâcher prise. Elle s'effondra, les flammes et l'ombre évanouies en même temps, et vomit son petit-déjeuner dans l'herbe.

Elle avait beau avoir senti l'homme cesser immédiatement de lutter après le réflexe de fuite que les flammes avaient provoqué chez lui, Hitomi pouvait encore percevoir les points de tension d'où était parti le brasier de douleur qui courait encore dans ses muscles, ses os, jusqu'au niveau plus délicat et intime de ses nerfs à vif. Ses joues étaient humides, ses membres agités de spasmes, son souffle si court et heurté que la tête lui tournait.

Franchissant le mur de douleur et d'épuisement brutal qui la séparait du reste du monde, le son des pas de ses frères lui parvint. Elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux et les vit devant elle, dressés comme un bouclier unique entre le sensei et son corps trop affaibli pour encore combattre. Devant les deux garçons se tenaient trois chats géants absolument furieux dont les grondements bas et les crocs découverts constituaient sans doute une plus grande menace qu'on en attendait de la part de trois apprentis.

— Eh bien, commença Kakashi, on peut dire que vous êtes surprenants, tous les trois. Dire que j'avais préparé tout un discours sur l'importance du travail d'équipe… Je vois que l'Académie est désormais décidée à me mâcher le travail. Félicitations, vous avez réussi !

— Hein ? Mais on n'a pas attrapé les clochettes !

— Ah, mais, Naruto-kun, les clochettes étaient la chose la moins importante de ce test. Au début, j'ai cru que Sasuke et toi étiez tombés dans le panneau et aviez décidé d'abandonner votre coéquipière, mais j'ai compris quand j'ai vu les chats qu'elle était toujours auprès de vous, en quelque sorte.

L'homme avança de quelques pas, contournant sans rencontrer la moindre résistance le trio de félins et les deux Genin éberlués, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hitomi, ses grandes mains l'aidant à se redresser en position assise. Son œil unique enregistra les sueurs froides, la pâleur maladive et les spasmes qui parcouraient toujours les muscles sous ses doigts.

— Quant à toi, jeune fille, bon travail. Si j'avais été ton égal, ce plan aurait sans doute fonctionné. Tu as tout de même une leçon à retirer de tout ça : contre un opposant d'une force immensément supérieure, la confrontation directe fonctionne rarement.

— Ugh…

— Oui, je sais, ça fait mal. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, j'aimerais que l'un de vous deux aille prévenir Kurenai que sa fille est à l'hôpital pour un épuisement de chakra. Elle se trouve avec l'Équipe Huit au terrain d'entraînement numéro cinq.

Ce fut Sasuke qui s'en chargea. En un instant il avait disparu, ses jambes le portant plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait lors des exercices à l'Académie. La main de Kakashi commença à tracer des cercles réconfortants dans le dos d'Hitomi, qui sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré elle.

— Bien. Naruto-kun, prends ses affaires et suis-moi.

— Et nous ?

Hitomi reconnut la voix d'Hoshihi et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui et d'enfouir son visage contre son cou, là où la peau était chaude et les poils si doux. L'une de ses mains fut agitée d'un sursaut plus violent que les autres, réponse à la simple tentative de mouvement qu'elle venait d'effectuer sans même s'en rendre compte. Son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur.

— Non, gronda gentiment Kakashi, tu arrêtes tout de suite d'essayer de bouger, jeune fille. Tu vas juste réussir à te faire mal. Vous… Je ne sais pas. Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas votre invocateur, et la personne dont c'est le rôle est actuellement indisponible. Vous pouvez nous suivre, si c'est ce dont vous avez envie.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Hitomi avant que ses paupières gagnent la bataille et se ferment, les sons et sensations s'assourdissant tendrement autour d'elle jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un silence et une obscurité réconfortants.

Elle reprit connaissance dans une chambre d'hôpital, qu'elle reconnut à l'odeur bien avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait prendre son temps avant de se réveiller réellement, savourer la chaleur des trois corps roulés en boule et pressés autour du sien, quand bien même la patte sur son ventre pesait _lourd_. Finalement, quand sa soif se fit trop pressante pour être ignorée plus longtemps, elle battit des paupières et grimaça quand une lumière blanche lui poignarda les yeux. Un soupir de soulagement monta de ses lèvres dès que la sensation s'interrompit ; Naruto venait de tirer les rideaux, et il régnait à présent dans la chambre une douce obscurité.

— Ah, Hitomi-chan, enfin. On commençait à s'inquiéter, tes amis et moi.

— Kakashi-sensei ?

— Hm hm. Niji-sama, la petite est réveillée, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je pense que sa mère aimerait apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Hitomi, ta mère ne pouvait pas laisser ses élèves au milieu de leur propre test, mais, comme tu le vois, elle tenait tout de même à être tenue au courant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda la libellule géante, Niji, s'envoler et faire volte-face, ses longues ailes iridescentes même dans la semi-obscurité effleurant les deux côtés du chambranle de la porte.

— Je n'avais jamais vu les invocations de ma mère, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

En entendant le ton douloureux de sa voix, Naruto se précipita à ses côtés et présenta une paille contre ses lèvres, lui permettant de s'abreuver sans effort.

— Niji est la fille de Suisei, la libellule familière de ta mère. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer Suisei, Kurenai ne l'appelle que lorsque son genjutsu a besoin d'un énorme coup de boost, et les résultats sont terrifiants. Enfin, revenons-en à toi. Quand est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée privée de chakra au point de perturber ta croissance ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Hitomi avait l'air tellement interloquée, les yeux écarquillés et la posture tendue d'une manière qui devait être douloureuse pour son corps épuisé, que Kakashi fit taire les reproches qui se pressaient déjà entre ses lèvres.

— Naruto-kun, tu veux bien sortir un instant ? J'ai besoin de discuter de choses privées avec Hitomi. Elle pourra t'en parler plus tard si elle veut, mais pour l'instant, je préfère que ça reste entre nous.

Le jeune blond s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard méfiant à son nouveau sensei en passant près de lui. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, le silence s'abattit sur la petite chambre et s'étira pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi décide de reprendre la parole.

— En tant que sensei, j'ai accès à ton dossier médical. Ceux de Naruto et Sasuke aussi. Quand je t'ai amenée ici, l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de renverser les dommages causés par la privation de chakra, en particulier dans tes bras, m'a expliqué qu'elle pouvait sentir des traces de cicatrisation répétées à certains endroits, surtout dans tes muscles et dans tes organes.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas.

— L'épuisement de chakra est une situation très dangereuse pour le corps. Quand ça n'arrive qu'une fois de temps en temps, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais d'après cette infirmière, tu as connu ce problème encore et encore pendant ton enfance. Pourtant, tu es une Yûhi, et à ce titre, tu as des réserves de chakra bien plus massives que n'importe lequel de tes pairs, Naruto excepté. Je veux juste comprendre, Hitomi-chan, pourquoi ta santé a été mise en danger de cette façon.

— Je… Je ne crois pas qu'Ensui-shishou était au courant pour… ça.

— Ensui… Ensui Nara, c'est bien ça ? Kurenai m'a dit que tu avais quitté le village à ses côtés pendant un an et demi avant de commencer l'Académie.

— Oui. J'ai une maladie, qui aurait pu m'empêcher de devenir un ninja. Elle court dans le clan depuis plusieurs générations, d'après Ensui-shishou. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène, Maman et moi vivions dans une maison la plus à l'écart possible du reste des habitations du clan, parce que j'avais l'impression de prendre feu quand trop de chakras se trouvaient à proximité. Après m'avoir appris à éteindre ces sensations jusqu'à ne plus ressentir que ce qui pouvait m'être utile, Ensui-shishou m'a appris d'autres choses. Il m'a parlé de cette méthode qui permettait d'élargir des réserves de chakra d'un ninja, et qui consistait à les vider encore et encore pour les forcer à travailler plus.

— Ah oui, cette technique… Je comprends mieux. Les recherches sur les conséquences à long terme de l'épuisement de chakra sont récentes. Ton maître n'en a sans doute pas entendu parler, ou il ne t'aurait jamais soumise à un tel entraînement. Quand il reviendra au village, j'aurai une petite discussion avec lui.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?

Elle détestait cette petite voix vulnérable, mais elle n'aurait pas pu en utiliser une autre à ce moment. Elle était vraiment effrayée.

— Tu devras être surveillée de près par un médecin spécialiste, en particulier quand tu commenceras ta puberté. Tu resteras sans doute petite toute ta vie, et tu auras du mal à prendre du poids, même de la masse musculaire. Tu ne seras jamais une spécialiste du taijutsu… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Tu as d'autres compétences intéressantes, après tout. La chose la plus importante à faire maintenant est de faire particulièrement attention à ce que tu ne t'épuises plus autant qu'aujourd'hui.

Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi hocha la tête en silence. Son regard fusillait le vide devant elle, mais c'était une expression de concentration plutôt que de colère. Elle savait qu'Ensui ne lui avait pas voulu le moindre mal et avait cru bien faire. En fait… Il avait sans doute bien fait. Les domaines dans lesquels Hitomi était vraiment douée impliquaient tous du chakra, le kenjutsu excepté. Elle avait _besoin_ de ses réserves, telles qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui et telles qu'elles seraient plus tard. Rester menue lui semblait un bien faible prix à payer si elle recevait en échange ce dont elle avait besoin pour se battre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Hitomi-chan. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas encore toi et moi, mais je veille sur mes camarades. Sans compter le fait que ta mère m'écorcherait vif si je négligeais l'un de ses précieux enfants, je tiens à vous voir devenir un jour des ninjas accomplis, tous les trois. Cette faiblesse que nous venons de découvrir n'est pas plus grave que l'impulsivité de Naruto ou l'obstination de Sasuke – oui, j'ai déjà remarqué ça.

— Merci, sensei, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Hum… Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, vous savez, si vous avez d'autres choses à faire.

— Qui, moi ? Non, pas du tout. J'ai toute la journée devant moi, et ça ne serait pas bien d'abandonner l'un de mes adorables petits élèves toute seule dans une chambre d'hôpital, pas vrai ?

Sur ces mots, le professeur quitta le mur contre lequel il avait été adossé tout ce temps et s'assit au chevet d'Hitomi. De la bourse qui aurait dû contenir ses armes de jet, il extirpa un roman que la jeune fille reconnut aussitôt : le Paradis du Batifolage. Tandis qu'il se plongeait dans sa lecture, elle se redressa en position assise, grimaçante, et attira Kurokumo, le plus proche de ses trois chats, dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre ses épaules, ignorant ses poils qui lui chatouillaient le nez, et resta juste comme ça un moment, un corps chaud et doux pressé contre le sien.

— Tu sais que nos guerriers n'accepteraient jamais ce genre de câlins ?

— Mais toi tu aimes bien ?

— Mais moi j'aime bien. On aime tout ça, ici. Juste… Ne le dis pas aux adultes ?

— D'accord, chuchota-t-elle tout bas contre son pelage.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle resta longtemps dans cette position, berçée par un concert de ronronnements. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, Haîro et Hoshihi se mêlèrent à l'étreinte, si bien que quand Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en voyant son élève disparaître sous une pile de chats géants.

Quand une infirmière sortit de sa chambre deux heures plus tard après lui avoir proprement remonté les bretelles, Hitomi n'avait toujours pas remué, se contentant d'échanger de temps en temps quelques mots avec Kakashi. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, en fait rien d'extraordinaire, mais cela suffit à apaiser quelque chose de profondément dissimulé en elle, et qui s'était agité ces dernières semaines.


	37. Enfin rentré

_Coucou ! Je suis contente d'enfin poster ce chapitre, vous devinerez sans peine pourquoi en le lisant ! Une alliance improbable se forme, et elle aura des conséquences plusieurs dizaines de chapitres plus tard. J'espère que la fin de vos vacances se passe bien, et que vous aimerez votre lecture !_

Pendant deux jours, il fut totalement interdit à Hitomi d'utiliser son chakra, même pour des tâches aussi peu exigeantes que l'activation d'un sceau. Quand son équipe prit ses premières missions de rang D, elle dut donc se limiter à la supervision et à la logistique. Elle aurait aimé faire plus – il ne fallait pas de chakra pour désherber un jardin ou porter un sac de courses – mais ses coéquipiers ne la laissaient pas faire, et la seule fois où elle avait résisté et rabroué Naruto avec agacement, il l'avait frappée en pleine figure avec les Yeux. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté de lui avoir appris cette technique.

Kakashi, quant à lui, observait ce manège avec ce qui ressemblait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'approbation. Tandis que les deux garçons avaient droit à des conseils qui leur servaient à améliorer leur taijutsu, il se plongeait dans les travaux d'Hitomi concernant le fûinjutsu et annotait ses récentes tentatives pour créer une variante exclusivement lumineuse du sceau explosif – en dix, peut-être vingt fois plus ardent. Tant qu'elle restait dans le domaine théorique, il ne voyait aucun souci à lui donner un coup de main. De toute façon, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait essayé par elle-même, et comme ça, au moins, il pouvait garder un œil sur elle.

Le matin du troisième jour, quand il arriva au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, il la trouva seule les pieds dans le ruisseau qui traversait la clairière, manifestement en train d'essayer d'apprendre une nouvelle technique. Il était surpris de la voir : il était venu très tôt exprès pour saluer Obito avant de commencer sa journée. Que ladite journée commence généralement en faisant poireauter ses adorables petits élèves était juste un hommage supplémentaire – à la fois à son ami tombé au combat et à son sensei qui avait tant aimé enseigner et faire tourner ses pupilles en bourrique.

— Bonjour, Hitomi-chan. Technique Suiton, hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'apprendre ?

La jeune fille sursauta et perdit visiblement sa concentration, l'eau qui avait commencé à s'élever devant elle retombant en éclaboussures impressionnantes. Quand la perturbation eut disparu, elle répondit à son sensei, le ton sans doute trop enjoué pour quelqu'un qui venait de connaître un échec :

— L'Embuscade des Eaux Mouvantes ! Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, mais je vais trouver !

Le Ninja Copieur hocha la tête avec approbation. Cette technique, bien que quelque peu négligée par la plupart des ninjas possédant une affinité Suiton, était très utile en combat. Puisqu'elle était boudée, peu d'opposants connaissaient son existence même, et ceux qui avaient cet avantage le gaspillaient en étant surpris quand ils se retrouvaient piégés dans ses effets. La technique servait de porte d'ouverture pour la Prison Aqueuse, et en était globalement une version moins solide, plus faible, qui immobilisait l'adversaire jusqu'aux genoux dans une eau épaissie par du chakra.

— Ah, tu ne risques pas d'y arriver comme ça. Certains jutsus nécessitent une cible pour être maîtrisés.

— Sensei ! protesta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Je vous ai dit que j'allais trouver !

— Pourquoi gaspiller du temps et du chakra à tâtonner dans le noir inutilement ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, se contentant de se détourner de lui avec une exclamation agacée.

— Ah, Hitomi-chan, ne sois pas fâchée avec ton pauvre sensei. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais te servir de mannequin d'entraînement.

Sur ce, il s'empressa de se placer devant elle, ses pieds restant soigneusement à la surface de l'eau. Contrairement aux siennes, les bottes d'Hitomi n'étaient pas ouvertes au niveau des orteils, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne gâche pas son chakra de la sorte. Kakashi ne comprenait toujours pas à ce jour pourquoi tous les Villages Cachés – même Sunagakure, par l'Ermite Rikudô ! – avaient adopté les sandales ouvertes. Pourtant, il en portait lui aussi, finalement. Il avait fini par s'y habituer, à force.

Hitomi maîtrisa la technique juste à temps pour que ses frères, en arrivant, la voient l'exécuter parfaitement. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire et relâcha aussitôt sa prise, courant se jeter dans les bras de Naruto, qui l'accueillit en riant avant de lui tendre un bentô décoré de fleurs de jasmin.

— Vraiment, taquina Sasuke, avec une mémoire comme la tienne, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que tu n'oublies pas des choses aussi simples !

— Hm ? intervint Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que sa mémoire a de spécial ?

— Ah, Hitomi est un génie ! Elle n'oublie absolument rien ! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussi les tests de l'Académie, sensei, vous pouvez le croire !

— Ah bon ? Une telle aptitude n'est pas mentionnée dans ton dossier, Hitomi-chan.

À cela, Hitomi répondit d'abord d'une exclamation quelque peu dédaigneuse.

— Bien entendu que ce n'est pas mentionné. J'ai fait bien attention à le cacher aux adultes de l'Académie. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire réquisitionner par la division Cryptage et Décodage, merci bien !

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un temps d'arrêt en entendant cette affirmation si assurée. Qu'une enfant entrée à l'Académie à sept ans soit capable de réfléchir assez au-delà du bout de son nez pour comprendre qu'afficher certains talents pouvaient pousser un aspirant sur un chemin dont il ne voulait pas le surprenait. Cela dit, Hitomi vivait entourée de Nara. Son clan était réputé pour produire génie sur génie, si bien que de nombreux clans avaient tenté de mettre la main sur l'un des leurs pour faire entrer cette tendance dans leur propre descendance… Sans succès. Les Nara étaient l'un des seuls clans à ne conclure que des mariages d'amour.

— D'accord, je vois. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais tester ta mémoire maintenant, pour voir comment on peut s'en servir pour nos stratégies d'équipe. Penses-tu que tes souvenirs sont fiables ?

— Hum, réfléchit-elle, ça dépend, je pense. Quand un souvenir est lié à une forte émotion, c'est difficile pour moi de dissocier l'un de l'autre. En revoyant le souvenir, je ressens à nouveau ce que j'ai éprouvé en le créant, dans une moindre mesure, mais quand même… Certains de mes souvenirs sont indiscutablement teintés par mes sentiments.

— Et à part ça ?

— À part ça, elle est excellente. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai vécu, vu ou lu sans le moindre problème. Je peux accéder à ces informations quand je le veux.

— À ce point ? Très bien, voyons voir… Cite-moi la page 247 du Manuel du Shinobi, en commençant par le deuxième paragraphe.

— Le devoir du shinobi va d'abord à son village, ensuite à son clan, à sa famille et à ses amis enfin. Ainsi, si l'un de vos amis se dévoile comme un traître à votre village, votre devoir en tant que shinobi est de rassembler des preuves de sa déloyauté et de les amener devant votre Kage, lequel prendra ensuite une décision le concernant. Vous devrez préparer votre âme et votre bras, le cas échéant, à…

— Stop, arrête-toi là.

Hitomi s'interrompit si brutalement que ses dents claquèrent légèrement entre elles. Sasuke, Naruto et elle n'avaient jamais abordé cet aspect de la vie d'un ninja. Tous les deux avaient lu et appris ce passage, mais son blondinet de frère était trop pur, trop naïf et idéaliste pour en comprendre toute la portée. Quant au dernier Uchiha… Il semblait parfois à la jeune fille qu'il sentait un lien ténu, distordu, entre ce genre de principes et ce qui était arrivé à son clan. Tant de circonstances suspectes entouraient la nuit du massacre… Elle était surprise de ne jamais l'avoir entendu poser la moindre question à qui que ce soit à ce sujet.

— As-tu lu les livres de loi des clans ?

— Ceux des clans Yûhi, Uchiha, Uzumaki et Hyûga. Ce n'est pas facile d'en obtenir l'accès, donc pour les autres, j'attends de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

— Très bien. Article six, paragraphe deux du livre des Uzumaki.

— Cultiver des herbes médicinales dans son jardin sur le territoire du clan autorise le propriétaire dudit jardin à demander une réduction de cinq pourcents des taxes sur la paye des missions de rang B et supérieur, à condition qu'une partie de la production des herbes susmentionnées soit offerte à l'administration du clan. Pour obtenir cette réduction, il faut s'adresser au clerc en titre du clan, qui est tenu de fournir un formulaire à remplir et rendre endéans les sept jours. Une inspection du jardin aura lieu dans le mois qui suit, et la décision rendue dans les soixante jours après l'introduction de la demande.

— Quand as-tu lu ce livre de lois ?

— Hum… C'était quand je parlais à Naruto de son clan, donc il y a cinq ans.

— Je vois… On fera d'autres tests de ta mémoire en situations réelles dans les semaines qui viennent. Elle peut devenir un excellent outil pour notre équipe.

Hitomi hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle avait déjà eu droit à sa part de tests auprès du clan de son père, mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été orientés vers une possible utilisé dans la vie d'un shinobi. Elle était trop jeune alors, et tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir un ninja à cause de sa maladie – qui les en aurait blâmés ? rien que de se trouver au milieu d'autres ninjas la rendait malade à cette époque.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la toute première mission de rang D à laquelle Hitomi avait le droit de prendre part. Il s'agissait de trier les nouveaux livres commandés par la Bibliothèque Centrale du village, quelque chose que n'importe quel civil aurait pu faire avec juste un peu de pratique, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être heureuse de travailler, de gagner sa part. Qu'elle puisse le faire immergée jusqu'aux genoux dans des piles de livres était seulement un joli bonus. Avec les clones que Naruto et elle pouvaient produire à foison, la mission fut terminée en une heure à peine.

Après qu'ils eurent écrit et confié leurs rapports au Bureau de Liaison des Genin, Kakashi décida de les emmener manger. Bien que Naruto ait plaidé pour qu'ils aillent chez Ichiraku, il résista et l'équipe déjeuna plutôt dans l'un des restaurants de grillades que le clan Akimichi gérait dans le village. Bien vite, ils furent attablés, des lanières de viande parfumée chantant joyeusement sur le grill devant eux. Alors qu'elle ramenait sa part sur son assiette, Hitomi entendit une voix dans son dos qui lui donna des frissons d'allégresse.

— Gamine, la prochaine fois que tu m'envoies me perdre six ans au milieu du désert, je te promets sur la tête d'Hashirama que je t'emmène avec moi.

— Shishou !

Son éclat vif et brusque avait attiré l'attention de tous les autres clients ; Hitomi n'aurait pas pu moins s'en soucier. Elle recula sa chaise de la table et, en deux pas à peine, fut noyée dans une étreinte qui sentait le pin et la cannelle – son shishou était enfin rentré à la maison. Elle le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, le visage pressé contre son cou, le nez contre l'endroit où sa carotide pulsait rapidement. Il lui avait tellement, tellement manqué.

La jeune fille savait, comme chacun de ses pairs, qu'un shinobi ne devait pas pleurer. Elle avait beau trouver cette règle stupide, inutile, dangereuse même dans certaines circonstances, elle n'avait jamais publiquement protesté contre elle et s'y était pliée avec grâce, aidant même parfois ses amis à serrer la brise à leurs propres émotions. Pourtant, là, pressée contre le grand corps solide de son maître, elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, lourds, soulagés. Malgré son vocabulaire étendu, la connaissance intime de trois langues riches en nuances, les mots pour exprimer les sensations que son retour lui apportaient étaient impossibles à trouver.

— Doucement, doucement. Je suis là. Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi, Hitomi.

De nouveau petite fille, la plus jeune des Yûhi ressentit une gratitude débordante envers ses coéquipiers et son sensei, qui ne vinrent pas interrompre ce moment. Elle pouvait entendre Sasuke expliquer à voix basse la correspondance soutenue que maître et disciple avaient entretenue tout au long de ces six années, et Naruto ajouta même une anecdote qui impliquait une question d'Iruka et une réponse correcte qu'elle avait donnée sans même lever les yeux de la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire, mais ni les deux enfants ni l'adulte ne percèrent la bulle d'intimité et de réconfort qui s'était naturellement formée autour d'eux.

— Tout va bien, Hitomi. Je n'ai rien. Je suis juste fatigué, et affamé. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je me joignais à vous ?

Aussi simplement que ça, ce fut décidé. Ensui prit la place d'Hitomi près de la fenêtre et Sasuke décala grâcieusement sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre eux deux. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais elle n'aurait pu s'en trouver dérangée, pas le moins du monde.

— Shishou, je vous présente mon équipe. Naruto et Sasuke sont mes frères, adoptés par Maman ces dernières années, comme je vous l'ai raconté. Kakashi Hatake est notre sensei.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment, et la tension qui avait semblé régner dans l'espace les séparant se dénoua soudain. Bien entendu, leurs figures publiques étaient dans des factions opposées du village : Kakashi était l'homme d'Hiruzen, l'élève de l'élève de son élève, tandis qu'Ensui n'avait jamais fait mystère de ses pensées concernant la manière dont le village était dirigé par le vieil homme. Pourtant, ils n'avaient aucun mal à trouver un terrain d'entente : des enfants qu'ils entendaient bien protéger, au prix de leur vie si nécessaire.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était temps pour l'Équipe Sept de retourner sur le terrain d'entraînement, Kakashi proposera à Ensui de se joindre à eux. Malgré la fatigue, l'homme accepta. Il manquait de vocabulaire et d'ouverture pour parvenir à le mettre en mots, mais son apprentie lui avait profondément manqué. Le seul fait de la voir plus âgée, plus vive, _vivante_ répandait dans son buste une chaleur dont il s'était senti affamé pendant toutes ces années loin d'elle. Les lettres… Les lettres avaient aidé, sans le moindre doute. Mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre par écrit n'était comparable au soulagement et à la tendresse qu'il ressentait en posant les yeux sur elle.

Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la place qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie, parce que cela lui avait semblé tellement naturel et simple. Une fois en mission, séparé d'elle, sans aucun moyen pour tenir les problèmes à l'écart d'elle et de ceux qu'elle aimait… Les questions étaient venues toutes seules, l'une après l'autre. Il avait fait assez de cauchemars dans lesquels il trouvait son petit corps brisé, baignant dans une mare de sang, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait à présent de l'une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Ensui avait eu un fils, une éternité plus tôt. Un fils qu'il avait élevé seul alors qu'il tenait encore le deuil de la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, un fils qu'il avait porté en écharpe tout autour du village, un fils qui bien vite lui avait été dérobé par la sombre influence du Conseiller Danzô Shimura. Oh, comme Ensui avait haï cette araignée faite homme quand son fils _n'était pas rentré à la maison_. Comme il avait haï Hiruzen pour la faiblesse de son âme vieillissante. Il ne supportait plus alors de poser les yeux sur ces terres qu'il avait tant aimées et qui lui avait pris la seule chose qu'il aimait davantage qu'elles.

Son retour au village, presque huit ans plus tôt, était censé être temporaire. Il avait escompté fuir à nouveau, loin de tous les souvenirs qui marchaient dans son ombre et le rejoignaient une fois la nuit venue, mais Shikaku l'avait arrêté. Ensui avait toujours respecté le chef de son clan, le seul à avoir toujours su comment tenir le Grand Conseil à l'écart de ses affaires, si brillant, si sage, et pourtant bienveillant, compatissant même quand il était apparu devant lui en homme dévasté. Il avait écouté son chef lui parler d'une petite fille, sa nièce, malade comme lui l'avait été au même âge, une petite fille qui ne désirait rien tant que de devenir un ninja comme sa mère et son père décédé tandis qu'Ensui se trouvait au loin.

Il avait accepté, plus comme une faveur à Shikaku que motivé par un réel désir d'enseigner. Oh, il devait admettre qu'il avait tout de suite ressenti une juste part de curiosité en l'entendant parler de la gamine. Il avait sonné si fier d'elle, autant que de son propre fils, en lui parlant d'elle, de son intelligence, de son talent au shôgi. Et puis il l'avait emmenée, et il avait pu constater que chaque compliment qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de son oncle était justifié. Hitomi Yûhi était une enfant exceptionnelle, mais plus que cela, elle était l'enfant idéale pour devenir sa disciple.

Lui qui n'avait jamais spécialement eu envie de transmettre son savoir trouva vite en elle le réceptacle parfait. Il était sûr qu'elle le surpasserait un jour dans plus d'un domaine, et priait tous les dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour être encore en vie quand ce jour arriverait. Il voulait la _voir_, adulte et triomphante, accepter du Hokage qui serait alors en place le titre de Maîtresse des Sceaux – et être reconnue comme elle le rêvait.

S'il n'avait plus d'enfant de sa propre chair pour prendre la relève quand il serait trop vieux et trop fatigué, Ensui avait Hitomi. Il avait sa douceur, sa vivacité, son rire et ce sourire redoutablement conciliant quand elle préparait un coup tordu. Il avait la manière dont sa voix traînait légèrement sur les voyelles, les gestes souples de sa salutation au soleil, son amour des formulations compliquées et l'odeur de l'encre dans ses cheveux quand elle s'endormait sur son travail.

Il avait une fille, et il était de retour à la maison pour la protéger et l'aider à grandir. Cette conclusion s'était montrée récalcitrante au début – accepter une enfant comme sienne ressemblait un peu trop à une trahison, peut-être. Il n'aurait pu s'en soucier moins aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était accrochée à son bras et racontait tous ses exploits, vrais ou non, à deux jeunes garçons qu'elle appelait ses frères. Cette vision lui semblait si précieuse qu'il aurait voulu posséder la mémoire de son apprentie et pouvoir revoir ce souvenir encore et encore.

— Ainsi donc, voilà le fameux shishou dont Hitomi parle toujours avec tellement de fierté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Ensui Nara.

— Et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Kakashi Hatake. Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, nous nous serions sans doute un jour retrouvés sur des côtés opposés du champ de bataille. Mais faire de toi mon ennemi rendrait Hitomi malheureuse.

— Et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, pas vrai ? C'est drôle, je pensais que ce rôle de professeur était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver tel que je suis aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que je les voie travailler ensemble comme ils le font. Ces changements à l'Académie sont vraiment pour le mieux.

— Oh, elle avait commencé à travailler avec eux bien avant cette initiative. Hitomi m'a raconté chaque étape de la construction de sa Compagnie des Neuf.

— La Compagnie des Neuf ?

— Oui, le nom est un peu ridicule, mais le concept en lui-même… Il s'agit d'une alliance, ou plutôt d'une amitié, je dirais, entre les membres de ton équipe et de celles de Kurenai et Asuma. Ces enfants travaillent ensemble depuis… Je ne suis même plus sûr. La première ou la deuxième année de l'Académie, je dirais. Ils s'aident mutuellement, apprennent de nouvelles choses de ceux qui les connaissent, se soutiennent quand leur vie personnelle devient compliquée. J'ai cru comprendre que la gamine Hyûga, par exemple, avait passé une bonne part de ses week-ends chez Kurenai.

— Ah, oui, les Hyûga…

— Exactement. Bref, c'est sans doute grâce à ça que tes deux garçons ont si bien performé à l'Académie tout au long de leurs études, même Naruto. Hitomi m'a expliqué toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites pour contourner ses difficultés à lire et à apprendre. Sans cela, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu devenir ?

— C'est tout à fait le genre de la gamine. Quand je les ai testés, j'ai remarqué l'autorité qu'elle avait sur eux. Ca m'a semblé tellement naturel : elle donnait ses instructions et ils s'adaptaient sans même y penser.

— C'est une bonne dynamique d'équipe. Et ça a presque fonctionné, pas vrai ?

— Presque, presque… Ca aurait fonctionné si je n'avais pas tellement plus de chakra qu'elle que le simple fait de me tenir dans son ombre l'a vidée de ses réserves en deux secondes à peine.

— Bien entendu. Elle a encore du mal à comprendre les différences de force entre ses opposants et elle. À Suna, son premier ami a été le jinchûriki du village…

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu m'as bien entendu. Elle me l'a ramené un soir, dans notre hôtel. Il lui avait fait mal sans faire exprès, et quand j'ai voulu intimider le gamin en représailles, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la figure toutes griffes dehors.

— Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourré…

— Des ennuis, voilà quoi. Mais, sincèrement ? Ils valent le coup. Je n'ai jamais cru que je voudrais enseigner avant que Shikaku-sama me demande de le faire, et j'ai aimé chaque instant passé à le faire jusqu'ici. Parfois, c'est difficile, et j'imagine que toi qui va avoir ces trois gamins sous ta garde pendant leurs pubertés, tu vas souffrir, mais crois-moi, cette fierté à chaque fois qu'ils réussissent quelque chose, qu'ils progressent… Ca vaut le coup.

— Je ne suis même pas doué pour enseigner.

— Moi non plus ! Mais tu as eu la chance d'avoir le Quatrième en personne comme sensei, et si quelqu'un était bon pour ce job, c'était lui. Tu feras un bon travail, j'en suis sûr. En cas de doute, tu peux toujours demander de l'aide à Kurenai. Elle connaît ses enfants, elle sait comment ils fonctionnent. Elle te donnera de bons conseils.

— Et toi ? Tu comptes rester dans les environs cette fois ?

— Je ne compte pas mettre un seul pied hors du village sans Hitomi si je peux l'éviter. Ces six années à Suna… C'était pour lui rendre service, et je suis content de l'avoir fait, mais la gamine m'a vraiment manqué, et il ne serait pas prudent que je prenne mes missions des mains d'Hiruzen.

— Hm… Dans ce cas, je pourrai toujours te demander de l'aide, à toi aussi. Et si quelque chose arrive pendant l'entraînement, je dirai à Kurenai que c'est ta faute pour qu'elle t'arrache le cul à toi plutôt qu'à moi.

À cela, Ensui éclata d'un rire homérique, attirant l'attention des trois Genin qui, quelques pas devant eux, tenaient leur propre conversation. Les trois enfants échangèrent des regards légèrements interloqués, tentèrent d'obtenir des explications, échouèrent et retournèrent à leurs propres affaires. Les adultes étaient étranges.


	38. La vie d'un Genin

_Coucou ! Nous sommes bientôt de retour à l'école, profitez bien des derniers jours ou semaines (si vous êtes à l'université) avant que les cours ne recommencent ! Moi j'ai dû me réorienter à cause de problèmes de transports, je quitte donc la traduction pour faire du droit. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accepter sur le coup mais je pense quand même me plaire dans cette filière._

_Il se passe quelque chose qui vous surprendra sans doute dans ce chapitre. Ne me tapez pas, c'est là pour une raison, je vous le promets ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite dimanche !_

Les jours suivants, l'Équipe Sept s'installa dans routine à la fois confortable et intéressante, du moins du point de vue d'Hitomi. Le matin, en attendant leur sensei, les trois enfants petit-déjeunaient sur l'herbe encore humide du terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, puis s'affrontaient dans différentes configurations, celui qui n'était pas impliqué dans le combat observant un peu à l'écart pour pointer les erreurs des deux autres. Les analyses de Naruto étaient toujours un peu compliquées à comprendre, parce qu'il manquait des mots nécessaires parfois pour décrire ce qu'il voulait, mais décrypter ses approximations faisait aussi partie de l'exercice.

Quand leur sensei arrivait, l'équipe se dirigeait vers la Tour du Hokage pour y recevoir leur première mission du jour. Pour l'instant, ils avaient uniquement accompli des missions de rang D, que Naruto avait un certain talent pour compliquer. Malgré cela et cette malchance ridicule qui parfois semblait leur coller à la peau, ils n'avaient encore échoué aucune mission qui leur avait été assignée. Après avoir validé l'objectif et récupéré leur payement, Kakashi les emmenait manger quelque part, puis ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain d'entraînement qui leur avait été assigné. Souvent, Ensui les y attendait.

Kakashi et lui semblaient avoir trouvé un intérêt commun dans la formation des trois élèves. Il n'était pas rare, une fois l'entraînement terminé, qu'ils se retrouvent dans un bar pour discuter de leur programme du lendemain. Malgré la rigueur de certaines séances, jamais les Genin ne s'étaient plaints, et ils auraient été bien stupides de le faire : deux Jônin savaient plus de choses qu'un seul, et à ce titre, avaient plus de choses à leur transmettre.

Le soir, après le dîner, Ensui retrouvait Hitomi dans sa chambre et travaillait avec elle sur son fûinjutsu et ses créations chimiques. Grâce à lui, elle avait réussi à mettre au point son parchemin explosif uniquement lumineux et s'était dépêchée de déposer un brevet à l'armurerie du clan Nara. Ainsi, ses cousins aussi distants soient-ils pouvaient acheter ce produit, fabriqué par un autre fournisseur de l'armurier selon les instructions qu'elle avait laissées, et elle récupérait une partie des bénéfices de la vente. Pour des gens qui utilisaient les ombres comme une arme, une source de lumière fiable était un outil précieux.

Parfois, Hitomi parvenait à voler quelques heures à son programme qui ne connaissait que de rares pauses et les passait avec Hinata, qu'il s'agisse de la regarder s'entraîner avec son équipe ou d'une petite excursion en tête-à-tête. Il n'était pas rare que Sasuke et Naruto s'allient pour provoquer ces sorties, en lui retirant son travail en cours des mains et en insistant pour qu'elle aille la voir, sous le regard amusé de Kakashi et parfois d'Ensui. Hitomi ne protestait jamais que pour la forme : il était doux et vivifiant à la fois d'être amoureuse, et elle entendait bien savourer ce qu'elle pouvait de sa relation avec Hinata.

Au bout d'une semaine de ce rythme, leur première mission de rang C arriva. Hitomi dut avouer qu'elle était surprise : Naruto n'avait pas élevé la moindre protestation pour pousser le Hokage à leur céder celle-là. En fait, Hiruzen n'était même pas là. Tentant de dissimuler son étonnement, la jeune femme regarda tour à tour deux ninjas qui ne pouvaient être que Genma Shiranui et Aoba Yamashiro, seuls officiers de rang supérieur présents dans le bureau.

— Àh, l'Équipe Sept. Nous vous attendions. Entrez, entrez !

Une fois que toute l'équipe et les deux Tokubetsu Jônin entassés dans le bureau, ce fut Aoba qui prit la parole, un rouleau vert – la couleur du rang C – entre les mains.

— Yûko-sensei, de l'Académie, est malade aujourd'hui et a besoin d'être remplacée. Votre mission n'est pas de donner cours, mais d'occuper et surveiller les élèves de sa classe de deuxième année. Voici l'ordre de mission.

À la grande surprise d'Hitomi, ce ne fut pas à Kakashi qu'Aoba tendit le rouleau, mais à elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, sa main à moitié tendue hésitant à parcourir les quelques derniers centimètres la séparant de l'ordre de mission.

— La demande émane d'Iruka-sensei, qui a spécialement demandé que vous dirigiez cette mission, Yûhi-san. D'après lui, vous êtes celle qui as le plus d'expérience pour encadrer des enfants de manière constructive.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ses longs doigts fins s'enroulant autour de l'ordre de mission pour le récupérer. Une fois le parchemin entre ses mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de le scruter avec de grands yeux incrédules pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, toute sa posture se raidissant lentement dans une image de dignité et d'assurance – une bien jolie façade. Le sentiment d'honneur et de frayeur mêlées qui gonflait en elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer et s'écrouler en sanglotant qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour cette mission. Comme si elle allait laisser une telle chose se produire.

— J'accepte la mission. L'Équipe Sept se rend immédiatement sur les lieux.

Sur ce elle salua et tourna les talons, ses coéquipiers s'écartant docilement de son passage pour la laisser faire une sortie digne de ce nom avant de se lancer à sa suite, Kakashi fermant la marche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les deux Tokubetsu Jônin rire gentiment, et avant qu'ils ferment la porte, elle put comprendre ce que Genma marmonnait :

— J'ai tellement hâte de raconter ça à Kurenai.

L'ombre rose sur ses joues vira à un rouge soutenu, mais elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle se sentait vraiment, véritablement honorée par l'attribution de cette mission, par le fait que c'était à elle de diriger les opérations, et en même temps, l'importance de cet évènement l'intimidait, l'effrayait. C'était sa première mission en tant que dirigeante d'unité, et du succès de celle-ci dépendait très probablement sa carrière. Si elle réussissait, tout irait bien, mais si son équipe échouait ? Même pour une simple mission de rang C, un échec en tant que dirigeante conduirait les ninjas supérieurs à ne plus lui confier un poste de décision avant un long moment.

L'équipe arriva quelques minutes plus tard à peine devant la classe dont ils étaient censés s'occuper – l'avantage, le seul, à avoir toutes les institutions importantes regroupées dans un seul gigantesque bâtiment. Hitomi prit le temps de corriger sa posture, d'émaner une assurance tranquille qu'elle était à cet instant loin de ressentir, et entra la première. Elle entendit les enfants se calmer immédiatement, comme sa classe l'avait fait ce qui semblait être une éternité plus tôt.

— Bonjour ! Yûko-sensei est malade aujourd'hui et ne saura assurer ses cours. Nous sommes ici pour la remplacer. On ne va pas vous donner cours, mais nous sommes des ninjas diplômés depuis peu, donc si vous avez des questions, nous vous répondrons. Les autres, faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous restez calmes.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, le temps que l'information soit bien comprise des élèves, comme elle avait vu Iruka le faire, puis continua :

— Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. Le blond à ma droite est Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, et à ma gauche, Sasuke Uchiha. L'adulte caché derrière son livre est Kakashi Hatake. Nous sommes des Genin, et lui, un Jônin-sensei, comme ceux qui prendront la direction de vos équipes quand vous serez diplômés.

Les élèves prononcèrent tous à peu près en même temps leurs salutations, puis la première question fusa, posée par une jeune Akimichi :

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de faire partie d'une équipe ?

— C'est génial, tu peux le croire ! s'exclama Naruto.

— C'est parfois surprenant, tempéra Sasuke.

— C'est comme une extension de votre famille, compléta Hitomi. Enfin, Sasuke et Naruto sont mes frères adoptifs, mais le fait d'être une équipe nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Pendant les entraînements, il est plus facile de progresser quand on est motivés par l'idée de pouvoir protéger nos coéquipers. Et quand l'entraînement devient difficile, parce qu'on a faim, parce qu'on est fatigués, parce qu'on a l'impression de ne plus progresser… Les autres sont là pour nous remonter le moral, nous soutenir, s'assurer que nous ne restons pas derrière. Pour moi, c'est cela, faire partie d'une équipe.

Le silence qui se posa sur la classe quand elle eut terminé son explication ne faisait que mettre en valeur la douceur et l'affection qui avaient joué dans sa voix. Elle échangea avec ses frères des regards lourds de sens tandis qu'ils ajustaient subtilement leurs positions pour que leurs chaleurs corporelles effleurent la sienne. Elle sourit, une expression tendre, discrète, refusant de ressentir de la honte à l'idée de montrer cet exemple aux aspirants. On leur expliquait toujours que les ninjas devaient pouvoir faire taire leurs émotions, se montrer impassibles, refroidir leur cœur. Elle n'était pas d'accord.

À ses yeux, on ne se battait jamais mieux qu'animé par un sentiment, peu importait lequel. Qu'il s'agisse de colère, d'un désir de vengeance, d'un instinct protecteur, de loyauté, de courage ou d'amour, les émotions étaient un moteur, une énergie secrète et infinie qui la relevait encore et encore quand même Kakashi-sensei pensait la pousser trop loin à l'entraînement. Plus d'une fois Ensui avait posé sa main sur le bras du professeur pour l'arrêter quand il tentait de mettre fin à l'exercice en cours. Le plus craint des Nara connaissait mieux Hitomi qu'aucun de ses mentors à ce jour, et savait que le concept de limite ne faisait que lui procurer un défi à surmonter.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà battus contre des ninjas étrangers ?

La question émanait d'un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air affilié à un clan en particulier, assis au dernier rang. Toute la classe montra un intérêt très vif à sa question et les regards de Sasuke et Naruto enjoignirent Hitomi à se charger de la réponse.

— Non, nous n'avons pas encore eu de mission qui nous fasse sortir du village. Moi, j'ai déjà affronté des ninjas de Sunagakure, mais c'était seulement pour s'entraîner.

— Comment sont les ninjas à Sunagakure ?

— Je pense… Je pense qu'ils sont un peu comme nous. Ils veulent protéger leur village, leurs familles, leurs secrets, et sont prêts comme nous à offrir leur vie pour ce but. Ce ne sont pas des véritables différences qui nous ont opposées par le passé, mais des conflits, et vous devrez comprendre la nuance entre ces deux notions avant d'obtenir votre bandeau frontal.

L'interrogatoire continua pendant une bonne heure. Quand elle n'était pas occupée à répondre, Hitomi observait ses compagnons avec attention : Naruto rayonnait à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole et, si Sasuke ne montrait pas une telle joie quand c'était son tour de parler, il appréciait clairement ce dialogue avec les élèves. La jeune fille était toujours surprise et attendrie quand elle pouvait voir le dernier des Uchiha interagir avec des enfants : c'était parfois arrivé depuis qu'ils vivaient juste à côté de chez Shikaku, au cœur des terres du clan, et à chaque fois, il était parfaitement à l'aise, attentionné, délicat, un discret sourire gagnant sa place sur ses lèvres.

— Vous pouvez nous montrer une technique ninja ?

En une seconde, Hitomi entrevit ce qu'il se passerait si Sasuke utilisait son ninjutsu Katon ou si Naruto noyait la classe de clones, et décida d'intervenir :

— Je vais le faire. Observez bien…

Elle s'entailla le bout du pouce sur le tranchant de son sabre en le dégainant à peine puis fit courir ses mains à travers les mudras nécessaires, avant de plaquer sa main au sol. Quand le nuage de fumée se dissipa, Kurokumo seul se trouvait là, l'air un peu surpris d'avoir été invoqué sans ses compagnons.

— Oh, salut Invocatrice ! Tu avais besoin de moi ?

— Je voulais juste te présenter à ces futurs ninjas. Les enfants, voici Kurokumo, l'un des chats géants avec lesquels j'ai signé un contrat d'invocation. Ils m'aident au combat et avec certaines missions pour lesquelles leurs compétences peuvent être utiles, mais avant d'être des soldats sous mes ordres, ils sont mes amis, mes camarades, tout autant que des ninjas de Konoha. Il existe énormément de contrats d'invocation dans le monde, et il est probable que plusieurs d'entre vous en signent un, un jour. Si c'est le cas, rappelez-vous que les créatures que vous invoquez ont elles aussi une identité, une personnalité, et que vous ne pouvez pas les traiter comme de simples armes.

Sans attendre qu'elle ait fini de parler, Kurokumo avait sauté sur la première rangée de bancs et, malgré sa grande taille, s'amusait à déambuler entre les affaires des élèves sans déranger le moindre objet. Il aimait manifestement être, pour une fois, le centre de l'attention. Dans le groupe, il était toujours un peu occulté par la personnalité dirigeante d'Hoshihi et la sociabilité d'Haîro. Hitomi avait bien choisi en l'invoquant lui.

Le reste de la mission se déroula sans le moindre à-coup. Hitomi admit secrètement son soulagement quand elle guida son équipe vers le troisième étage de la Tour pour y recevoir la récompense de la mission. Il s'agissait d'un paiement dans la tranche basse de ce qu'une mission de rang C pouvait rapporter, puisque ni combat ni sortie du village n'était impliqués, mais même comme ça, la rentrée d'argent était confortable.

La journée était encore loin d'être finie, si bien que les trois enfants et leur sensei se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers leur terrain d'entraînement. Ensui les y attendait, assis dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses mains, parfaitement immobiles, formaient la mudra du Rat, et ses yeux étaient fermés, tout son visage figé dans une expression de paisible concentration. Autour de lui, l'ombre ondulait paisiblement, se décollant lentement du sol pour prendre la forme d'un cerf. Toujours sous le contrôle rigoureux du Jônin, l'animal fit quelques pas autour de l'arbre avant de retomber en deux dimensions sur le sol, et Ensui rouvrit les yeux.

— Nouvelle technique, Shishou ?

— Hm… J'essaye d'inventer une technique qui pourrait être utilisée avec des réserves de chakra plutôt petites mais un très bon contrôle.

— Pour Shikamaru ?

— C'est son anniversaire dans deux mois et je crois que Shikaku aura ma tête au bout d'une pique si j'offre encore un plateau de shôgi à son gamin.

Après quelques échanges légers, l'entraînement commença pour les Genin. Ensui et Kakashi avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour l'équipe de concevoir des stratégies de combat adaptées à leurs forces et faiblesses. Puisque les invocations d'Hitomi étaient un atout au même titre que leurs techniques ou leurs compétences en kenjutsu, les chats ninjas participaient toujours à ces sessions. L'invocatrice avait également décidé, en parallèle, de travailler avec eux les différents moyens de communication non-verbale à leur disposition.

Hoshihi avait eu une brutale poussée de croissance et, si elle ne s'arrêtait pas, Hitomi pourrait bientôt le chevaucher comme elle avait vu certains Inuzuka le faire avec leurs chiens. Ce serait une évolution intéressante pour leur travail d'équipe, un changement à anticiper comme chaque possibilité nouvelle qui se présenterait à eux au fur et à mesure de leur évolution, à chaque nouveau progrès et étincelle de maturité qu'ils gagneraient.

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, Kakashi accorda un repos bien mérité à son équipe. Chacun des Genin était sale et épuisé, mais les mêmes sourires rayonnants se trouvaient sur leurs visages. Celui d'Hitomi s'adoucit d'une touche de tendresse quand elle remarqua Hinata qui l'attendait près de la porte du terrain d'entraînement. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune fille prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ses doigts glissant déjà entre les longues mèches violet sombre de ses cheveux.

— Ca te dit d'aller manger quelque part ce soir ? murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Je t'invite.

Après tout, qui avait décidé qu'elle devait utiliser tout l'argent qu'elle recevait de ses missions pour ses créations ? Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines qu'elle mourait d'envie d'inviter Hinata au restaurant, d'avoir un vrai rencard avec elle. Sa petite-amie le méritait, sans le moindre doute. Elle méritait tout ce que la jeune Yûhi avec de meilleur et de plus doux à lui offrir.

Et le meilleur et le plus doux, Hinata l'obtint. Plus tard ce soir-là, vêtue d'une robe d'été noire ornée d'orchidées rose pâle, Hitomi vint la chercher à l'entrée des Terres Hyûga – en prétendant que c'était pour aller voir un film pour ne pas choquer les pauvres membres de son clan – puis l'emmena dans un restaurant sur les terres des Akimichi. Via Shikaku, elle avait pu obtenir une réservation quand bien même il fallait généralement s'y prendre des semaines à l'avance.

La soirée se finit dans un parc entre les terres des Akimichi et des Nara. Le ciel était merveilleusement clair, et Hinata semblait fascinée par les étoiles. Assises sur un banc, les deux jeunes filles étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, la tête d'Hitomi sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. Elle pouvait sentir son discret parfum, et frissonnait tandis que le bout des doigts de la jeune Hyûga dansaient sur la peau sensible de son cou. Elle aurait souhaité que cet instant dure pour toujours.

Au bout d'une petite heure, passée à échanger des baisers et tendresses murmurées au creux de l'oreille, les deux jeunes filles délaissèrent leur petit coin de secret et de paradis pour rentrer. Alors qu'elle se levait du banc, Hitomi eut l'impression de sentir un léger tiraillement sur ses méridiens, mais quand elle regarda dans la direction dont était venue la sensation, même en s'ouvrant à la cage qui trônait au centre de sa Bibliothèque, elle ne remarqua rien de particulier. Elle resta un instant tendue et immobile mais, quand rien ne se passa, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hinata et la guida jusqu'à la sortie du parc.

Le couple prit son temps sur le chemin du retour, mais bien vite elles furent trop près des terres Hyûga pour pouvoir se permettre une quelconque proximité. Hitomi raccompagna Hinata jusqu'à la porte gardée par un Chûnin du clan et lui fit un simple signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, bien consciente du regard méprisant que l'homme posait sur elle. Malgré cette fin en demi-teinte, elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse, dont le simple souvenir la plongeait dans un état de contentement profond. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, le fantôme du parfum d'Hinata la guidant vers le monde des rêves.

— Hitomi, descends !

L'appel de sa mère tira la jeune fille de son sommeil d'un seul coup. Agissant plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, elle sortit du lit d'un bond, croisa Naruto et Sasuke devant leurs chambres respectives et dévala les escaliers à toutes jambes, ses pieds nus claquant contre le bois soigneusement verni. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle aperçut Hinata dans les bras de sa mère, mais l'inquiétude prit très vite le pas ; sa petite-amie pleurait, ses frêles épaules secouées de sanglots dont le bruit étranglé lui parvenait aux oreilles.

— Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hinata ?

— C'est mon père…

Sans prendre la peine de demander la permission, la jeune fille prit Hinata des bras de sa mère pour la serrer dans les siens, son étreinte devenant aussitôt berceuse.

— Explique-moi.

— Il… Un des membres de la Bunke nous a vues hier soir… Il l'a dit à Père, et il m'a… Il m'a promis que si je n'arrêtais pas immédiatement ces déviances, il scellerait mon Byakugan.

Une colère glacée envahit le corps d'Hitomi. L'aura meurtrière se forma lentement sur sa peau, épaississant l'air, mais sous son épiderme, elle sentait comme un tiraillement de mauvais augure, qu'il lui fallut repousser pour avoir à nouveau les idées claires. Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux, sa décision prise en un instant. Elle s'offrit le luxe d'une étreinte, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'Hinata, ses mains sur sa nuque, ses épaules, ses hanches. Son regard croisa celui de Kurenai. La mère et la fille étaient toutes les deux, sans le moindre doute, parvenues à une conclusion similaire.

— Tu n'es pas prête à le défier, pas vrai, Hinata ?

— Mais je… Je…

— Je sais, Hinata. Moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me mettre entre ta famille et toi. Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ce choix.

Elles pleuraient toutes les deux à présent, le regard lilas perdu dans une mer rouge sombre. Hitomi souffrait et damnait mille fois ce coincé d'Hiashi pour ce qu'il la forçait à faire. Il avait gagné, bien entendu. Il avait émis une menace à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre que d'une seule manière.

— Je ne veux pas…

— Mon non plus, Hinata. Mais on n'a pas le choix, pas vrai ? Peut-être… Peut-être plus tard, dans quelques années, quand nous serons plus fortes, on pourrait… Mais ça ne sert à rien de tirer des plans sur la comète. C'est fini, il a gagné.

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Hitomi…

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es une victime de ses machinations, pas une coupable. Et puis, ça ne va pas nous empêcher d'être amies, pas vrai ? Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.

Sur ces mots, le cœur d'Hitomi se ferma aux sentiments qui avaient commencé à grandir en elle jusque là. Seule la colère demeura, froide, patiente, implacable. Un jour, Hiashi verrait les conséquences de son choix d'aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'une Genin, insignifiante, dispensable, mais un jour… Oui, un jour, elle lui ferait payer la douleur qu'il infligeait à sa propre fille.


	39. Les réalités du ninja

_Bonjour ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant le début de l'Arc des Vagues. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et le relire, en tout cas ! Bon, durant les vacances j'étais censée poursuivre ce rythme de deux chapitres par semaine pour rattraper l'avance de 30 chapitres que j'avais réussi à accumuler depuis février. Sur deux mois, cette avance a doublé plutôt que de se réduire. Je vais sans doute ralentir le rythme maintenant que je vais commencer les cours, mais bon, ça veut dire qu'on poursuit ce rythme de deux chapitres par semaine au moins pendant encore deux mois, jusqu'à fin octobre. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous plaît ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre du jour._

Cet après-midi-là, comme s'il avait été prévenu – par Naruto et Sasuke peut-être, voire Kurenai elle-même – Kakashi-sensei arriva seul sur le terrain d'entraînement. Comme bon nombre des membres de l'entourage d'Hitomi, il avait assisté à certains des moments d'intimité du jeune couple, mais, contrairement à la majorité des adultes du village, il était assez bien versé dans les politiques des différents clans pour avoir vu ce désastre venir. Hitomi et Hinata n'auraient pas pu se cacher éternellement, et en tant que membre de la Sôke, Hinata avait le devoir d'enfanter. Cette seule idée avait poussé Hiashi à prendre cette décision cruelle.

— Hitomi-chan, viens par ici. J'ai une technique à t'apprendre, elle devrait te plaire.

La voix du sensei sortit la jeune fille de sa torpeur furieuse. Les pieds dans l'eau, elle avait répété encore et encore pendant plus de deux heures les techniques Suiton qu'elle connaissait, imaginant plusieurs fois ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Hiashi si elle lui mettait la main dessus. Comme si elle avait la moindre chance… Les archives du village lui avaient appris qu'il était un Jônin depuis des années. Il devait être d'une force comparable à celle de Kakashi-sensei, même si lui n'était jamais entré dans l'ANBU – cette vocation n'était pas digne d'un chef de clan, après tout.

Lentement, la jeune fille quitta sa position offensive et sortit de l'eau, un pas après l'autre. Elle tremblait encore de colère, chakra et murmures de vengeance bouillonnant en silence sous sa peau tandis qu'elle tentait de s'éclaircir l'esprit. L'air autour d'elle était pratiquement irrespirable tant son aura meurtrière était serrée et épaisse, mais Kakashi ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas étonnant : elle avait beau être très douée avec cette compétence en particulier, Hitomi n'était qu'une Genin. Il lui manquait des années d'expériences cruelles, de terreur et d'impuissance pour être capable de former une aura meurtrière suffisamment intense pour ébranler le vétéran.

— Je te promets que ça va t'intéresser, l'amadoua Kakashi d'une voix sans doute un peu trop douce pour ses standards.

Une respiration après l'autre, Hitomi parvint à éloigner l'orage qui se formait en elle, et enfin son regard gagna suffisamment en lucidité pour que le Ninja Copieur éloigne sa main du compartiment de sa veste où il rangeait de quoi immobiliser ses adversaires. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de forcer ainsi l'un de ses élèves à écouter, mais il avait assez de fois subi un tel traitement de la part de Minato après la mort de son père pour savoir que c'était efficace.

Quand elle fut devant lui, l'homme fit signe à son élève de s'asseoir à même le sol et lui tendit une serviette qu'il venait de sortir d'un sceau de stockage pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer les pieds, et remettre ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les enlever d'habitude pour s'entraîner avec les techniques Suiton. Qu'elle s'y soit sentie obligée montrait à quel point elle avait perdu la maîtrise de ses sentiments.

— Bon, la technique que j'ai décidé de t'apprendre est un peu particulière, d'accord ? Dans certains endroits du monde, tous les hommes ont un sursaut de frayeur rien qu'en entendant son nom. Ca veut dire que tu vas devoir faire preuve de prudence en t'en servant, être sûre de bien la maîtriser avant de faire appel à elle en combat. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, docile et attentive. La voix grave de son sensei avait réussi à éveiller en elle un soupçon d'intérêt qui étouffait tant bien que mal son élan de colère. Oh, le sentiment pernicieux était toujours là, bien caché sous la surface de ses émotions, dans l'ombre d'un œil à nouveau clair et acéré, elle n'attendait que l'occasion de frapper, et de le faire cruellement, encore et encore.

— Cette technique s'appelle le Fouet Aqueux. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

Puisqu'elle répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif, le sensei poursuivit :

— Elle fait partie d'un trio de techniques qui forcent l'eau à prendre une forme d'arme utilisable en combat. Tu les apprendras toutes les trois, mais d'abord celle-ci, parce qu'elle correspond mieux à ton style. Voici les mudras que tu vas devoir former. Le chakra va devoir venir de ta Porte de l'Illumination, et se concentrer dans l'eau que tu auras déjà rassemblée pour lui donner la forme d'un fouet. Tu veux essayer ?

Ravie de trouver une diversion à sa colère sans précédent, Hitomi se réfugia dans l'exercice. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait réussi à former qu'une vague forme de fouet qui s'étala à ses pieds à peine une seconde plus tard, et ses mains étaient douloureuses à force de subir encore et encore le passage du chakra dans ses méridiens. Kakashi avait déjà suggéré une pause mais elle avait refusé d'une voix sèche et bornée. Elle voulait maîtriser cette technique.

Et enfin, ce fut sa volonté qui remporta la bataille. Elle était essoufflée, ses doigts agités de spasmes enroulés autour de la garde d'un fouet dont l'extrêmité dansait à ses pieds. Elle fit le geste de frapper vers le Clone de Terre que Kakashi avait invoqué pour lui servir d'adversaire, et l'arme répondit immédiatement… Mais frappa l'air au-dessus de la tête du clone. Elle fronça les sourcils, évalua la cause probable de son erreur, et recommença. Cette fois, elle était plus près. Encore une fois, et elle faisait mouche, le clone se dissolvant dans la terre et la boue.

— Félicitations ! Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ce serait vraiment stupide que tu te blesses alors qu'on part pour une grosse mission demain…

— Une mission ? Quelle mission ?

— Oh, une mission de rang C au Pays des Vagues. Ensui-san ne t'a pas emmenée là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non… Non, on n'y est pas allés.

La voix d'Hitomi s'était faite songeuse, ses traits fermés cachant merveilleusement bien le sujet de ses pensées. Elle avait eu des doutes concernant cet arc tout entier quand une autre mission de rang C leur avait été attribuée à la place de celle-ci… Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement le moment auquel cela arrivait qui comptait, et pas le fait qu'il s'agisse de leur première vraie mission. Heureusement, ses plans étaient prêts, et leurs variations en cas de problème également.

— Bon, puisque tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, je t'invite au salon de thé. Je vais en profiter pour te briefer concernant la mission, tu transmettras les informations à tes frères.

Finalement, Hitomi dut bel et bien payer, Kakashi s'étant éclipsé avant l'arrivée de l'addition, mais au moins il avait tenu sa promesse de lui donner toutes les informations nécessaires concernant le Pays des Vagues et l'objectif de leur mission. Rien n'entrait en contradiction avec ce qu'elle avait appris dans le canon. Elle se posait tout de même une question qui la troublait énormément : comment Hiruzen avait-il pu être trompé à ce point par les paramètres de la mission ? Aucune des hypothèses qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'était rassurante.

La première, la plus évidente, était qu'il ignorait tout de la situation au Pays des Vagues. Dans ce cas, soit Danzô avait véritablement un pouvoir considérable sur la circulation de l'information, jusqu'au sommet du pouvoir de Konoha, soit Hiruzen avait cessé d'écouter ses espions – et donc Jiraiya. La deuxième hypothèse supposait qu'il sache parfaitement ce qui attendait l'Équipe Sept sur place. Et dans ce cas, il avait un objectif en les envoyant au-devant d'un tel danger. Pourrait-il vouloir que Naruto accède au pouvoir du Kyûbi ? Elle aurait pu ajouter le Sharingan à la liste, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas éveillé deux ans plus tôt par sa faute.

Rien de tout cela n'était rassurant, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de mettre cette question de côté pour le moment. Il n'était pas encore temps d'affronter le Troisième, et encore moins le Conseiller qui se cachait dans son ombre. Il lui restait encore un univers entier de progrès à faire avant d'avoir la plus ténue des chances de battre l'un ou l'autre. Mais elle n'oublierait pas. Elle n'oublierait aucun des torts que ces hommes avaient causé, causaient et causeraient encore à ceux qui lui étaient chers, des torts qu'ils avaient déjà causés et du monstrueux génocide qu'ils avaient organisé puis étouffé. Elle se fichait de leurs raisons, elle leur ferait payer, un jour.

Quand elle rentra à la maison, le soleil se couchait, et l'humeur dans le salon était terne. Naruto et Sasuke discutaient en chuchotant tandis que Kurenai aiguisait des kunai. Hinata était partie peu après la rupture, Hitomi l'avait accompagnée chez Kiba avant de se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Elle était sûre que Tsume et Hana Inuzuka seraient d'une grande aide à son ex-petite-amie. Et comme penser à elle en ces termes faisait mal…

Hitomi n'était même pas sûre d'avoir été amoureuse d'Hinata. Elle avait pour elle une affection bien plus intense et profonde qu'elle n'en aurait éprouvée pour une amie, de cela au moins elle était certaine, et c'était la raison pour laquelle sa rancœur était si forte : cette relation n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'épanouir qu'elle disparaissait déjà sous des manipulations politiques qui les dépassaient toutes les deux. C'était injuste, et elles ne pouvaient absolument rien y faire.

— Les garçons, on a une mission demain et Kakashi-sensei m'a ordonné de vous briefer et de vous aider à vous préparer si vous en avez besoin.

Hitomi n'avait pas pris d'égard pour la discussion de ses frères adoptifs. Elle manquait de patience pour cela, aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait manquer de tout ce qui aurait pu l'adoucir. Elle savait que c'était la détresse qui parlait, qu'elle avait encore en elle le pouvoir d'être délicate, gentille, attentionnée, mais elle avait juste envie de se noyer dans le feu de sa colère. D'une voix raide et sans doute distante, elle se mit à énumérer les paramètres de la mission, sa mémoire parfaite suppléant là où sa sourde fureur lui donnait envie de tout envoyer bouler.

Elle passa la soirée à aider Naruto et Sasuke à se préparer. Pour ce faire, elle leur fabriqua plusieurs rouleaux de stockage, remplaçant ainsi ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser à force d'usure. La danse répétitive du pinceau sur le parchemin et l'odeur de l'encre l'aidèrent peu à peu à retrouver une paix fragile, sans doute un peu trop bancale pour faire illusion. Bien entendu, les garçons savaient ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hinata, les raisons de son humeur sombre, et réagissaient d'une manière plus ou moins subtile : Naruto était assis si près d'elle qu'il ne cessait de l'effleurer, et le regard de Sasuke ne la quitta pas un seul instant.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit un cauchemar qui se déroulait clairement au Pays des Vagues, le rêve d'un petit bateau à moteur attaqué au milieu d'un bras de mer, puis se réveilla en sursaut… Pour trouver Kakashi dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre. Elle réagit sans réfléchir, jetant dans sa direction le kunai qu'elle gardait en permanence sous son oreiller, et il se décala simplement de quelques centimètres pour laisser passer la lame à côté de son oreille.

— Habille-toi, Hitomi-chan. Le Hokage m'a demandé de te prendre avec moi pour une mission rapide avant le départ.

Tout en s'exécutant dans un froissement de tissu, la jeune fille jeta un œil à son réveil, sur la table de chevet. Une heure du matin… Une mission qui demandait moins de neuf heures pour être accomplie n'augurait rien de bon, surtout quand elle impliquait l'un des Jônin d'élite de Konoha allant chercher l'une de ses élèves dans son lit.

— Il s'agit d'une mission de traque et d'exécution. Vers minuit, un membre de la Division Cryptage et Décodage a décidé de déserter. Nous devons le retrouver et l'abattre avant qu'il n'atteigne la frontière. Ton rôle sera de suivre le moindre de mes mouvements – en aucun cas tu n'auras le droit d'intervenir ou de faire connaître ta présence. C'est bien compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, luttant pour garder un visage impassible alors qu'une vague de glace s'était emparée de son cœur. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était qu'une Genin, pourquoi… La réalisation lui donna envie de vomir. Hiruzen pouvait servir deux objectifs en l'envoyant si jeune sur une telle mission. Soit il voulait la détourner de la voie des shinobi, soit il voulait la préparer à accomplir elle-même de telles missions quand elle monterait en grade. Même si aucune de ces deux hypothèses n'était plaisante, elle penchait plutôt pour la deuxième. Après tout, les compétences qu'elle développait déjà correspondait bien aux brigades d'assassinnat…

— Allez, en route.

Sans un mot, Hitomi bondit à la suite de Kakashi, son ombre menue se fondant à merveille dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La nouvelle lune était passée deux jours plus tôt, si bien que le seul éclairage était le regard distant des étoiles, suppléé par un croissant argenté si mince qu'il en était à peine perceptible. Un peu de concentration, un élan tiède de chakra, et les yeux d'Hitomi s'adaptaient à une vision nocturne. Elle avait appris cette petite astuce en sixième année, lors de l'un des derniers exercices de survie qu'Iruka avait assigné à sa classe. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé s'en servir dans ce cadre-ci, pas aussi tôt.

Au bout d'une heure de course, la jeune fille commença à peiner. Dans des conditions normales, elle aurait tenu bien plus longtemps, mais elle avait passé plusieurs heures à s'entraîner plus tôt dans la journée, et Kakashi la poussait à un rythme bien plus soutenu qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Un feu pâle s'alluma dans ses flancs, s'élançant en battements sourds à chacune de ses respirations. Elle refusait de céder ou ralentir – ce serait trop proche d'un échec à son goût, vraiment trop proche. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative, elle se contenta d'ignorer ce signal d'alerte, se concentrant sur le bruit ténu et rythmé de ses pas contre les branches d'arbre plutôt que sur la douleur.

Kakashi attira son attention au bout de trente minutes supplémentaires. En langue des signes de Konoha, il lui ordonna de se cacher dans un buisson et d'observer. Lui-même s'arrêta à l'orée d'une clairière, son chakra à peine étouffé. Voulait-il laisser une chance au déserteur de se battre ? Hitomi n'en savait rien, mais elle obéit à la lettre aux instructions qu'il lui avait données, dissimulant son chakra au maximum de ses capacités tandis que son corps s'effaçait dans l'ombre du buisson qui pouvait lui donner la meilleure vue sur la clairière.

Et de cette vue, elle ne rata absolument rien. L'homme, le déserteur, était brun et menu, la moitié de son visage moucheté de cicatrices qui ressemblaient à des éclats de shrapnel ou des étincelles. Il avait l'air à bout de souffle, effrayé, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant désespérément une voie de fuite. Il n'en trouverait pas. Il portait la veste réglementaire des Chûnin, il n'avait aucune chance face au Ninja Copieur en personne. Celui-ci avança d'un pas dans la clairière, stoïque et vaguement menaçant. L'aura meurtrière se forma lentement sur sa peau, et elle était différente de celle d'Hitomi, comme le soleil l'était de la flamme d'une bougie. Si cette volonté avait été dirigée vers elle, la jeune Yûhi n'aurait même pas été capable de respirer.

Kakashi se dressait comme une muraille devant sa cible, indiscutablement fort, doté d'une prestance écrasante, fin et racé comme le limier qui jadis lui avait donné son nom de code dans l'ANBU. Dégainant un kunai, il se mit en position sous les yeux d'Hitomi et attaqua. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être, il aurait pu offrir à l'homme de se rendre, mais on ne laissait pas ce genre d'opportunité aux membres de la Division Cryptage et Décodage. Ils étaient censés se faire escorter au moindre pas hors du village par une unité de l'ANBU, tant leur existence même était à la fois essentielle et terrible aux yeux d'un Village Caché. Dans leurs mémoires se cachaient les secrets du village et la clé pour y accéder. Un déserteur issu de cette Division… La mort était la seule fin possible pour lui.

Hitomi réalisa qu'elle hyperventilait quand Kakashi exécuta les mudras de l'Éclair Pourfendeur et que la vague de bleu pâle surgit dans la clairière, accompagnée des piaillements d'oiseaux qui lui donnaient son autre nom. Roulée en boule sous les feuilles humides de son buisson, et tenta de retrouver son calme mais dut se mordre le poing jusqu'au sang pour étouffer les petits geignements paniqués qui lui montaient dans la gorge. Jamais ces dernières semaines n'avait-elle envisagé Kakashi comme ce qu'il était vraiment, un tueur sans pitié – si doué dans ce domaine que c'en était presque risible. Jamais n'avait-elle songé au sang qui lui baignait les mains et au sang qui imprégnerait un jour les siennes, pas avec une telle acuité, pas en ayant sous les yeux la preuve que c'était bien ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

Toute sa panique et la terreur instinctive qui lui coulait dans les veines ne purent changer l'issue de ce combat, la manière dont la main baignée de foudre se ficha dans le torse du fugitif pour jaillir de son dos en faisant voler son omoplate en éclat. Au moins eut-il droit à une mort instantanée – une bien faible consolation aux yeux d'Hitomi, qui quitta malgré son corps agité de tremblements l'abri du buisson pour descendre dans la clairière. Elle ne fit que deux pas vacillants au-delà de la frontière des arbres avant de s'effondrer à genoux, le souffle toujours heurté, du sang roulant doucement des morsures qu'elle avait infligées à ses doigts dans l'espoir de se contraindre au silence.

Kakashi ne se tourna pas tout de suite vers elle. D'abord, il dégaina un rouleau de stockage conçu spécialement pour conserver des cadavres et l'activa d'une impulsion de chakra, ne laissant qu'une tache de sang là où un corps s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt. Ensuite, il sortit de l'une de ses poches un chiffon dont il se servit pour nettoyer sommairement ses mains, son visage et tout ce qui avait été touché par le sang du déserteur, les gestes précautionneux et adroits venant à bout du liquide carmin aussi bien que possible dans ces conditions – rien ne valait une douche pour se débarrasser de traces pareilles.

Enfin seulement se tourna-t-il vers elle, les mains à peu près propres et le regard acéré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, quand bien même elle était parfaitement consciente que son sensei ne lèverait pas la main sur elle – encore moins pour l'assassiner. Elle n'était pas une déserteuse et ne comptait pas déserter un jour, sauf peut-être si Danzô prenait le pouvoir. C'était irrationnel, elle le savait – cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir cette peur sans commune mesure jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille pour comprendre les bras de son sensei autour d'elle, son étreinte, sa main large et puissante devenue douceur et réconfort dans son dos, sa voix profonde et grave qui murmurait des promesses de sécurité vides de sens. Après plusieurs minutes, elle comprit qu'il s'excusait, qu'il avait dû suivre les ordres, qu'il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Hiruzen qu'elle n'était pas prête mais que le dirigeant ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était désolé de lui avoir fait voir ça, désolé de savoir qu'un jour pas si lointain, ce serait son tour à elle.

Quand Hitomi se fut calmée, l'homme relâcha son étreinte, mais ne la laissa pas s'éloigner. Ses deux mains entourèrent celle qu'elle avait blessée en tentant de se contraindre au silence, chaude, solide. Elle perçut la caresse de son chakra sur sa peau et, quand il relâcha ses doigts, ils étaient intacts, les petites blessures refermées comme des mauvais souvenirs. Ce geste, peut-être, la réconforta plus sûrement que ne l'avait fait l'étreinte, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas bien à expliquer.

Alors seulement la prit-il par l'épaule pour la guider hors de la clairière. Il la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien – pour lui, ce n'était sans doute pas loin de la réalité – et prit le chemin du retour. Il était bien plus rapide, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de garder un rythme qu'elle était capable de suivre. Malgré cela, chacun de ses gestes était fluide, libre, précis. C'était la démarche d'un homme qui avait parcouru le monde entier jusqu'à ce que jamais son pied ne faiblisse. Pratiquement sans s'en rendre compte, Hitomi ferma les yeux.

Elle somnola pendant tout le trajet du retour, son angoisse étouffée par le retour de bâton de l'adrénaline qui avait chanté dans ses veines. Elle se serait sans doute endormie pour de bon si le souvenir du moment où son professeur avait tué le fugitif ne lui était pas revenu encore et encore. Kakashi semblait à le comprendre : à chaque fois qu'elle se tendait, ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle et un son bas et doux résonnait dans sa gorge, réconfortant.

Au moment de déposer son élève dans son lit, Kakashi décida qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il avait été à sa place, et c'était sans le moindre le doute la solitude qui lui avait fait le plus de mal après qu'il ait vu son premier cadavre. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de son père n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses, mais Kakashi ne parlait pas de ces sujets si sensibles. Jamais. C'était exactement pour cela qu'il savait tout le mal causé par ce genre de silence, la manière dont une blessure psychologique s'infestait et gangrenait le reste de l'esprit au fil des années.

Il n'était sans doute pas la personne à qui Hitomi pourrait parler de ce traumatisme et de ceux à suivre – ceux auquel un ninja ne pouvait échapper qu'en mourant prématurément. Il avait trop bien appris à accepter ses propres plaies, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pour aucun de ses élèves. Ce soir, dans le secret de son esprit, le Ninja Copieur perdit une part du respect qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour Hiruzen, le maître du maître de son propre maître, autrefois si grand et aujourd'hui si loin enfoncé dans l'erreur.

— Je vais te laisser Pakkun pour la nuit, d'accord ? Il te réveillera et t'emmènera jusqu'aux portes du village dans quelques heures. À demain, Hitomi.

Il ne lui souhaita pas bonne nuit, ni de bien dormir, parce qu'il savait qu'elle passerait sans doute une bonne part des heures qui les séparaient du départ à danser entre éveil et sommeil, incapable de se reposer. Hiruzen était fou de lui avoir ordonné d'emmener la petite avec lui si près du début de sa première longue mission, la première hors du village – comme s'il avait oublié les dégâts que provoquait cette première confrontation à la mort et le temps dont son esprit aurait bien eu besoin pour retrouver son état de fonctionnement normal.

Quand le Ninja Copieur quitta sa chambre, Hitomi ouvrit grand les yeux sur le silence qui retombait doucement sur sa chambre. Elle était incapable de fermer les yeux, malgré la présence chaude et rassurante de Pakkun à ses côtés. À cet instant, elle se sentait incapable de quoi que ce soit.


	40. Vers le Pays des Vagues

_Coucou ! Me revoici pour vous remettre le chapitre 40 de cette fanfiction. Comme promis, nous nous dirigeons à présent vers le Pays des Vagues et tout ce que ça implique. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce départ sur les chapeaux de roue !_

Le matin venu, puisqu'elle était de toute façon incapable de fermer l'œil, Hitomi se leva quelques minutes avant le soleil et s'empara du paquetage qu'elle s'était constitué pour la mission, les gestes hâtifs et engourdis par la fatigue qui commençait à peser sérieusement sur elle. Les premières heures du matin étaient toujours les pires après une nuit sans sommeil ou presque ; tout irait mieux en fin de matinée, pour son corps en tout cas. Son esprit… Ce n'était pas la question.

Elle quitta la maison avant que qui que ce soit ne se lève et prit soin de contourner le salon de thé où Ensui venait se réveiller tous les matins. À cette heure, les seules personnes éveillées étaient les ninjas qui rentraient de mission ou partaient justement, leurs ordres tout juste reçus. Le dos raide, elle se posta à l'entrée du village après avoir salué Izumo et Kotetsu d'un discret signe de tête. Pakkun l'avait laissée à mi-chemin pour rejoindre Kakashi et sans doute lui faire un rapport. Cette idée mettait Hitomi vaguement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas exactement fait de crise d'hystérie, mais se montrer incapable de dormir après avoir assisté à son premier meurtre était sans doute quelque chose que son sensei voudrait surveiller de près.

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent presqu'une heure plus tard, et semblèrent sentir tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur sœur adoptive — à la manière dont elle se tenait peut-être, la tension dans ses épaules cachant mal le mal-être qu'elle éprouvait. En réaction, Naruto s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs avant-bras s'effleurent et Sasuke se posta de son autre côté, même si lui ne la toucha pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il attira son attention et lui mit une petite pomme fraîche et verte dans la main. Elle répliqua d'un haussement de sourcils qui demandait des réponses.

— Pas de vaisselle dans l'évier ce matin, ni d'odeur de savon, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas mangé. Mange maintenant.

L'ordre était prononcé d'une voix si impassible qu'elle s'exécuta sans même y penser, la première bouchée faisant éclater le jus sucré et la chair tendre du fruit sur sa langue. Elle fit passer la légère acidité d'une gorgée d'eau à sa gourde et continua de manger du bout des lèvres sous le regard acéré du dernier des Uchiha avant de jeter le trognon dans l'herbe. Tous les Konohajins jetaient leurs restes de fruits et parfois même de légumes par terre, là où il y avait de la place et une terre fertile, dans l'espoir qu'un jour un arbre pousse à cet endroit. Le Pays du Feu ne manquait pas d'arbres, mais tous les ninjas du Village Caché étaient au moins d'accord sur un point : on n'avait jamais assez d'arbres devant soi.

Kakashi arriva peu après, le client dans son sillage — que les deux hommes partagent leur manquement à la ponctualité n'étonnait pas Hitomi, pas plus que l'apparence négligée et probablement déjà bien imbibée du bâtisseur de ponts. On voyait à ses vêtements qu'il avait été riche autrefois et que cette époque était révolue depuis un bon moment déjà. Dans sa main, il serrait le goulot d'une bouteille de sake bon marché comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'alcool l'avait aidé à mentir, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— C'est ça les ninjas que Konoha me donne pour cette mission méga-importante ? Ils ont l'air de gamins, surtout l'avorton au milieu !

Hitomi ouvrait déjà la bouche pour défendre Naruto, le souvenir de cette scène dans le canon encore incroyablement vivace, puis se rendit compte que c'était elle, qui se trouvait au milieu de ses frères adoptifs. _Elle_ était l'avorton au milieu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à nouveau, elle prit une inspiration sifflante, son corps déjà raide et tendu effectua un pas rapide vers l'homme, l'aura meurtrière s'épanouissant déjà comme une fleur sur sa peau délicate, et fut arrêtée par la main puissante de Kakashi sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son pouce appuyer doucement sur l'un des points de pressions à la jonction de sa nuque, menace ou promesse de douleur si elle agressait Tazuna. Avec un sourire qui n'atteignait que son œil unique, le Jônin prit la parole d'une voix faussement enjouée :

— Allons, Hitomi-chan, tu ne peux pas attaquer le client qui nous a engagés pour le protéger.

— Ouais, c'est vrai ! Vous quatre allez m'emmener au Pays des Vagues et en un seul morceau ! Je suis une personne très importante, après tout.

Hitomi résista très fort à l'envie de rouler les yeux, laissant son corps se détendre lentement sous les doigts de Kakashi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était reprise, qu'elle n'allait pas tourner berserker et massacrer leur client. Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha sa prise et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Ce simple geste lui fit comprendre qu'il savait ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise et irritable, et qu'il appréhendait ce qu'elle traversait. Après tout, il était passé par là, lui aussi, et il était bien plus jeune qu'elle à ce moment-là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas et leur client partirent du village. La première journée de voyage se passa sans la moindre anicroche, ce qui surprit Hitomi. Puisque le canon n'avait jamais été très clair concernant le passage du temps, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ce genre de choses se produisent, mais elle était déconcertée à chaque fois que le temps la trompait. Elle avait passé toute la journée à guetter le premier signe de l'embuscade qui les attendait quelque part sur la route et dont la perspective la terrifiait, incapable de contrôler la tension qui affectait la moindre de ses réactions. En vain.

Elle se porta volontaire pour le premier quart de garde mais Kakashi s'y opposa d'un ton sans appel, soutenu par Naruto et Sasuke dans cette décision. Une colère irrationnelle s'empara d'Hitomi pendant un instant. Elle la refoula avec sévérité, refusant de manquer de professionnalisme pendant sa toute première mission hors de Konoha. C'était aussi, après tout, un tournant important de sa carrière. Si cette raison ne suffisait pas, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était déraisonnable : elle devait dormir si elle voulait être en état d'affronter ce qui attendait son équipe pendant cette mission.

Elle rêva de sang et de larmes, du goût du fer et du sel sur ses lèvres, d'une mer sans fin et d'une montagne noyée dans la brume. Ce fut Sasuke qui la réveilla, une main pressée contre sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation qui lui échappait toujours quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Il avait appris à connaître ces habitudes incontrôlables qui lui collaient à la peau, lui qui avait passé tant de nuits en sa compagnie, lui qui embrassait le soir venu des démons de semblable envergure.

Malgré le cauchemar, une grande majorité de la fatigue qui s'était accrochée à ses os comme une seconde carcasse n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle sortit de son sac de couchage, frissonnant dans l'air nocturne, et s'assit sur la bûche que son frère avait choisie pour monter la garde. Elle pouvait sentir là où il s'était tenu le fantôme de sa chaleur et peut-être une trace de chakra, discrète et entêtante. Elle soupira et un doux nuage blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quand elle était sur la route avec Ensui, une éternité plus tôt, dans les nuits glaciales que le désert jetait sur le monde, elle avait aimé tenter de deviner des formes dans la condensation. Ce temps lui semblait si complètement révolu désormais, et rien ne lui manquait plus que l'impression d'être minuscule et en sécurité, noyée dans l'ombre bienveillante et féroce de sa protection.

Sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons endormis, Hitomi dégaina Ishi to Senrigan. Le tantô était toujours d'une magnificence qui lui faisait presque mal à regarder. Elle ne l'avait jamais véritablement utilisé, ne l'avait jamais brandi avec pour objectif la mort d'un adversaire. Dans quelques heures ou quelques jours, ce serait sans doute le cas, et cela la terrifiait. Rien ne pouvait repousser l'inévitable, rien qui se trouve en son pouvoir, en tout cas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer d'être prête. Ses doigts attrapèrent comme par réflexe la pierre à aiguiser qui ne la quittait jamais, dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa ceinture. Elle commença à frotter, le bruit glissant comme une musique dans ses oreilles, et chaque passage de la pierre contre l'acier se fit un peu plus affectueux que le précédent.

Pouvait-elle, comme cette lame, s'affûter sous les soins attentifs de Kakashi ? Il était si différent d'Ensui, si fidèle au pouvoir du village qu'il en devenait pratiquement aveugle. Qu'elle vienne à lui avec ses secrets, et il s'empresserait de les répéter à Hiruzen, persuadé de bien faire, scellant sans le savoir le destin de l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger. Après tout, comme tout le monde, il pensait la Racine dissoute. Si même le Hokage ignorait qu'elle s'était reformée dans l'ombre des feuilles de Konoha, qui était-il, lui si loyal et désireux de plaire à l'homme qu'il admirait tant, pour connaître les secrets les plus noirs et les mieux dissimulés du village ?

Ce qu'Hitomi ignorait, c'était que la foi de Kakashi envers Hiruzen avait commencé à vaciller. Il avait vécu comme un déchirement l'attribution d'une équipe de Genin alors qu'il n'était pas prêt à recevoir une telle charge, mais il avait accepté parce qu'il s'agissait de son devoir, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée à Konoha à être qualifiés pour une telle mission et que les autres avaient déjà leur propre équipe sur laquelle veiller. Il avait accepté, parce qu'Hiruzen avait toujours su décider. C'était pour cela qu'il était un si grand leader, pour cela que les clans lui faisaient encore confiance et le suivaient malgré les conflits et les désastres qui avaient frappé le village sous son règne.

Quelques-uns de ces désastres et conflits n'avaient pas été de sa faute. D'autres si.

Certaines décisions avaient continué de grignoter la confiance absolue qu'il avait offerte au maître du maître de son maître. Certaines n'avaient été évitées que par la lucidité de Kurenai. Le fils de Minato, seul dans un appartement, sans la moindre supervision, à douze ans à peine ? Ç'aurait été une folie, même le Limier pouvait le voir. Quant à Sasuke… Kakashi avait entendu dans un bar que les Jônin fréquentaient que les Conseillers avaient fait pression pour que le Hokage refuse la demande de tutelle émise par Kurenai. Un petit garçon même pas sorti de l'Académie aurait été forcé de vivre seul là où sa famille avait été massacrée si sa consoeur n'avait pas reçu l'appui des Nara, Akimichi et Yamanaka dans sa requête. Rien qu'à l'idée de cette éventualité, Kakashi frissonnait d'horreur. Il avait appris à connaître le garçon et savait vers quel chemin il se serait inévitablement tourné, si une telle chose s'était produite. Même en ayant évité cette catastrophe, il n'était pas sauvé ; un long chemin restait à parcourir en ce sens.

Et Hitomi… Hitomi était pour Kakashi un problème épineux. Elle était la variable inconnue de cette équipe, la seule de ses trois élèves à ne pas lui remémorer l'équipe dont il avait un jour fait partie, et surtout, elle était imprévisible, il l'avait appris à ses dépens plus d'une fois. Parfois, elle se comportait selon son âge, riant avec insouciance au milieu de ses frères adoptifs, et parfois… Parfois il brillait dans ses yeux une intelligence redoutable, une force qui ne concédait la victoire à quiconque. Kakashi était effrayé devant ce regard, parce qu'il lui rappelait le garçon qu'il avait un jour été – si sûr de lui, si certain d'être dans le vrai quoi qu'il fasse.

La mission pour laquelle il l'avait emmenée avait porté un sévère coup à l'assurance d'Hitomi, Kakashi le voyait bien. Il s'y était attendu aussi — elle était si douce au fond, si peu préparée, une enfant. Et pourtant une colère sourde et froide s'était soulevée en lui comme la mer quand il l'avait vue brisée et terrifiée, emportant au loin encore un peu du respect qu'il avait jadis voué sans borne au Troisième. Son devoir allait au village dans son ensemble, à son bien-être, et le village avait besoin d'une génération aussi forte que saine pour le protéger. Kakashi n'avait que du mépris pour les racines pourrissantes qui se cachaient dans l'ombre.

Il fut le premier à se réveiller ce matin-là et contempla un instant la seule kunoichi de son équipe. Le tantô dégainé, une véritable œuvre d'art aux yeux du Ninja Copieur, était soigneusement posé en équilibre sur ses jambes, le métal fraîchement aiguisé jetant des éclats froids là où la lumière se reflétait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la jeune fille, seulement de longues mèches noires et ondulées agités par une faible brise, et la rosée qui brillait tout autour d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand il se leva et hocha légèrement le menton pour le saluer, silencieuse par respect pour le sommeil de ses compagnons. Son regard avait changé, une évolution subtile qu'il était incapable d'ignorer. Si elle ne dépassait pas ce stade d'engourdissement qui venait après le choc, elle deviendrait froide, distante, se refermerait sur elle-même et perdrait peu à peu le goût des sentiments et des relations aujourd'hui si chères à son cœur. Kakashi était prêt à des extrémités dont il ignorait encore tout pour éviter que cela se produise. Konoha n'avait aucun besoin de machines à tuer.

— Repos, Hitomi-chan. Personne ne nous attaquera ici, maintenant que le jour s'est levé. Viens m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Docile, elle rengaina son sabre et quitta son perchoir. Dans sa démarche, on pouvait voir le ninja qu'elle deviendrait un jour. Il lui manquait encore le parfait silence, la souplesse redoutable et l'assurance tranquille qui marquait les pas de son shishou, mais un jour, c'était inévitable, il lui transmettrait chacun de ces traits, et Kakashi pouvait le voir mieux que quiconque, lui qui avait eu pour maître l'un des meilleurs professeurs que leur village ait jamais connu.

— Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, Hitomi-chan, de sortir à nouveau du village ?

— Ca m'avait manqué, dit-elle avec la plus discrète nuance d'hésitation. J'aime Konoha, mais le monde est plein de choses qu'on n'y retrouve pas.

— Tu as aimé le Désert aussi, pas vrai ?

— Le sable était énervant à se glisser partout. Mais l'odeur des dunes et du soleil… Le meilleur ami que je me suis fait là-bas portait cette odeur. Je me demande si c'est toujours le cas.

La main de la jeune fille s'attarda sur le léger renflement près de sa hanche droite, là où elle conservait ses carnets communicants. Maintenant qu'elle était loin du village, elle écrivait également à Shikamaru, et elle avait offert un carnet à sa mère et à Ensui, pour pouvoir leur parler également. Pendant l'heure de relâche que Kakashi avait accordé à ses Genin avant qu'il soit temps de dormir, elle avait écrit à chacun d'eux pour leur raconter le début de la mission, ce qu'elle avait vu du Pays du Feu pendant cette journée de voyage. Au rythme de civil qu'ils étaient obligés d'observer scrupuleusement pour le bien de Tazuna, il y avait bien assez de temps pour la contemplation.

Le temps que Sasuke et Naruto se réveillent, elle avait préparé des œufs, coupé de généreuses tranches dans une miche de pain et les avaient garnies des restes de la viande d'hier, juste tiédie par les braises. Les dynamiques de gestion de camp étaient bien différentes quand on était cinq que trois, et elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'adapter, mais cela lui semblait plus facile ce matin, sans la fatigue pour engourdir ses sens et sa réflexion.

Quand ils levèrent le camp, le soleil avait dépassé l'horizon depuis une heure à peine. Deux heures de plus et elle vit enfin ce premier signe de l'embuscade qu'elle avait cherché la veille avec frénésie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flaque qui s'étendait sur une dizaine de centimètres carrés devant eux et elle dut refréner un soupir devant la pure _stupidité_ de cette cachette. Il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours dans cette région. Depuis leur départ de Konoha, elle n'avait pas vu la moindre trace d'une averse passée, et pourtant cette flaque était si limpide qu'elle semblait s'être formée quelques minutes plus tôt à peine.

Elle tapota sur sa cuisse au rythme du morse de Konoha, un autre langage secret qu'elle avait appris en plus de la langue des signes sur les bancs de l'Académie. Le bruit était ténu, mais elle savait que Kakashi, avec ses sens aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un chien, pouvait entendre. « Élément suspect. Embuscade possible. Instructions ? » Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir : « Déterminer cible. »

Aussi fit-elle mine d'être choquée, terrifiée même quand les deux ninjas jaillirent au milieu d'eux et tranchèrent Kakashi en trois morceaux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher la peur loin en elle ; elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle leur laissa juste le temps de se ruer clairement vers Tazuna puis dégaina son tantô et s'entailla l'extrémité du doigt sur la base de la lame avant de plaquer sa main au sol, les mudras effectués dans la hâte :

— Ninpô : Brigade des Griffes de Fer !

Ses trois chats taillés pour l'attaque apparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Hoshihi se trouvait au centre, le plus grand et le plus féroce des trois, et se jeta immédiatement dans l'action, se ruant vers celui des Frères Démons qui s'en prenait à Naruto pour le déséquilibrer. Les deux autres s'élancèrent à sa suite, fourrures noire et grises devenant un vague sillage de couleur et de feulements furieux. Pendant ce temps, Hitomi se dressa devant l'autre ninja, Sasuke à ses côtés. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et, sans qu'aucun mot soit échangé, ils surent tous les deux ce qu'ils devaient faire.

D'une bourrade brutale de sa lame, la jeune Yûhi apporta la distraction dont Sasuke avait besoin pour coincer cette redoutable chaîne qui caractérisait le duo de Kiri contre un arbre. Cela n'arrêtait les deux frères qu'un instant, juste le temps de se débarrasser de l'arme devenue inutile. Malgré cela, ils étaient toujours armés jusqu'aux dents et celui qu'Hitomi et Sasuke affrontaient semblait terriblement offensé d'avoir dû se délester de son atout favori face à de vulgaires Genin. Il se rua sur Sasuke, toutes griffes d'acier dehors.

— Suiton : Fouet Aqueux !

Hitomi ne perdit pas une seconde et fit claquer l'arme dans l'air, l'enroulant autour de la gorge du ninja ennemi avant de tirer de toutes ses forces vers le bas dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Du côté de Naruto, Haîro hurla de douleur, du rouge sombre éclaboussant son pelage gris. Une fureur sourde grandit à l'intérieur de son invocatrice, colère et échec se mêlant au fond d'elle pour former un bouillon instable et dangereux.

Hoshihi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être distraite ou perturbée : tout aussi furieux qu'elle, il porta au ninja un coup à la base de la colonne vertébrale qui le fit hurler et perdre aussitôt son équilibre. Le premier des frères tomba dans l'herbe : le chat géant se jeta sur sa gorge sans la moindre pitié, mettant fin à son existence dans un gargouillis maladif et humide. Le dernier des frères hurla de rage et redoubla ses assauts contre les deux enfants qui s'opposaient à lui. Le coup d'Hitomi l'avait à peine déséquilibré et il prenait lentement l'avantage sur eux, un coup à la fois. Et puis soudain, il parvint à la faire et à repousser son frère, leva ses griffes avec un sourire cruel dissimulé par son masque mais bien visible dans ses yeux bruns, et…

Et un kunai traversa sa main comme du beurre, l'empêchant d'achever la coupable de la mort de son frère. Les yeux écarquillés par une soudaine terreur et par la douleur qui allumait comme un feu dans son bras, il réalisa bien trop tard qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de tuer Kakashi Hatake. Ni lui ni son frère n'avaient été de taille contre un tel adversaire, et pourtant, ils avaient cru… Le dernier des Frères Démons fut jeté contre un arbre, sa colonne vertébrale se brisa dans un craquement terrible, et il ne crut plus jamais rien.

Un silence abasourdi se mit à planer sur le sentier qui leur avait servi de champ de bataille. Hitomi retrouvait son souffle sur l'herbe humide. La tête lui tournait légèrement, et ses muscles brûlaient comme jamais ils n'avaient brûlé, pendant aucun entraînement. Elle avait mal, là où le ninja ennemi l'avait frappée pour la faire tomber, son genou droit pulsant douloureusement comme si un hématome s'y formait déjà. Tazuna, le seul à ne pas s'être battu, était d'une pâleur cadavérique derrière la barrière de clones que Naruto avait dressée autour de lui comme un rempart de protection, mais il était bien vivant, lui.

Ce n'était pas le cas des Frères Ninjas. Dans le canon, ils avaient survécu à cet affrontement. En se redressant, Hitomi ne put détourner les yeux de la dépouille qui gisait sous le corps encore hérissé de colère d'Hoshihi, plus particulièrement de la terrible blessure écarlate qui lui déchirait la gorge. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas dû être plus difficile que de tuer une proie particulièrement teigneuse. Pour elle… C'était la première mort dont elle était responsable. Que cette responsabilité soit indirecte ne comptait pas.

Elle se redressa en position assise, les yeux écarquillés et le teint d'une pâleur maladive, ses mains crispées comme des serres sur la garde de son tantô. Quelque chose se serra à la façon d'un poing à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et elle réalisa, comme détachée d'elle-même, que son souffle était devenu rauque, haché, erratique. Les muscles de ses épaules se contractèrent faiblement, un bourdonnement grave lui envahit les oreilles, et elle resta là à chercher le rythme de sa respiration, incapable de se calmer ou de se relever.

Soudain, les mains et le chakra de Kakashi furent sur elle. Elle perdit son regard dans ses yeux, l'un noir et l'autre rouge, rouge… Un sursaut parcourut tout son corps de la tête aux pieds, comme une vague, et ses paupières se fermèrent.


	41. Une ombre dans le brouillard

_Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ce dimanche ? De mon côté, ça va plutôt bien, j'ai juste mal aux mains parce que j'ai participé à un défi d'écriture hier (le 10K-a-day pour celles et ceux qui parlent anglais), et je l'ai réussi ! J'ai aussi dû commencer la journée en me rachetant un clavier, celui que j'avais depuis deux ans a rendu l'âme vendredi soir. En même temps, vu tout ce que j'écris, c'est déjà une chance qu'il ait tenu deux ans, je trouve. Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le (long) chapitre du jour !_

Quand Hitomi reprit connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Le camp avait été établi en bordure de la route, assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas reconnaître l'endroit à l'aide de sa vue seule. Sans l'odeur de sang et d'eau qui l'atteignit quand la direction du vent tourna, elle n'aurait sans doute même pas pu deviner quoi que ce soit. Naruto était assis à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule pour sentir le premier signe d'agitation qu'elle montrerait — et quand ce fut le cas, il sourit, manifestement ravi et soulagé qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

— Hitomi, enfin ! Kakashi-sensei nous a dit que c'était normal, mais Sasuke et moi, on était inquiets quand même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, là-bas ?

La jeune fille répondit d'un prudent haussement d'épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à son frère qu'elle ne savait pas, parce que ce serait lui mentir. Elle était encore capable de reconnaître une crise de panique quand elle en vivait une. Après s'être redressée en position assise, elle laissa son regard errer sur le camp. Sasuke utilisait son chakra pour raviver le feu et travailler sur son contrôle tout à la fois, Tazuna juste à côté de lui contemplait sa bouteille de sake aux trois quarts vide avec hésitation, et derrière eux, Kakashi aiguisait une à une les lames de ses armes de jet. Ses trois chats, quant à eux, patrouillaient dans les ombres et les bois qui entouraient la petite clairière où les garçons avaient décidé de s'installer. Sur ses lèvres, Hitomi força un sourire et fit signe à Naruto de l'aider à se lever.

— Ne t'en fais pas, quoi que ce soit, c'est passé maintenant. Je me sens mieux. Tu devrais aller aider Sasuke avec ce feu, et peut-être commencer à préparer le repas. C'est ton tour, pas vrai ?

— Aaah, tu as raison ! Comment tu fais pour toujours te souvenir de ce genre de choses ?

Avec un petit rire qui n'était pas totalement forcé, la jeune fille s'éloigna de Naruto, la démarche encore faible et hésitante. Elle ramassa une couverture qui traînait sur le chemin et la drapa autour de ses épaules. Une brève inspiration l'informa qu'il s'agissait de celle de Sasuke. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, lui qui n'avait jamais froid. Elle arriva auprès de Kakashi-sensei, qui la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à son aiguisage. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent pas un mot, puis le professeur se lança, d'un ton bas pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

— Tu n'es pas la première à avoir une réaction comme celle-ci après un combat pareil. Ce n'est grave que si ça se reproduit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te surveiller de près.

— C'est juste que… La mission avec vous, et maintenant ça… Ça fait beaucoup.

— Je m'en doute, Hitomi-chan. C'est pour ça que je pense que ce n'est pas grave, et que tu peux passer outre. Tu as l'esprit assez solide pour encaisser. Mais que ça se reproduise ou pas, je veux que tu voies un psychologue. Normalement, les Genin n'en ont pas besoin, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle Genin, pas vrai ?

— Je n'ai pas demandé ce genre de choses…

— Que tu le demandes ou pas n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Le village t'utilise comme il a besoin de le faire, et en retour tu utilises les ressources mises à ta disposition en fonction de tes propres besoins. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes la bonne habitude d'être suivie par un psy maintenant. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

De cela, Hitomi se doutait. Quand Kakashi avait son âge, il était déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans ses démons entre le suicide de son père et la guerre qui ne lui laissait aucune occasion de faire son deuil. Quand aurait-il eu le temps de consulter ? Elle était déjà extrêmement surprise qu'il amène cette idée de lui-même. Où était passé le Kakashi incapable de se placer en mentor du canon ?

— Je ne saurais pas quoi raconter à un psy, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'hésitation.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de parler tout de suite. La mienne a commencé par me parler d'elle, pour me mettre en confiance. Tu aimerais que je te prenne rendez-vous avec elle ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Hitomi regarda son professeur sans mot dire. Elle ne voyait plus que l'un de ses yeux, celui des deux si sombre qu'on ne distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille. Toujours plutôt hésitante, elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle avait vu plus que son compte de psychologues et psychiatres dans le monde d'Avant, pour poser les mots sur certaines choses qui lui avaient rendu la vie dure, froide, sans goût. Elle se sentait heureuse, ici, et n'aurait pas pensé en avoir besoin. Stupide et présomptueux, sans le moindre doute.

— Très bien, c'est décidé dans ce cas. J'espère que ça te fera du bien, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ce genre de choses. J'ai découvert que c'était important pour moi, en tout cas…

Sur ce, Hitomi comprit à son ton songeur qu'il était temps qu'elle le laisse à ses pensées. Après une légère hésitation, elle alla s'asseoir auprès de Sasuke. Il avait fini son travail sur le feu, mais ne s'était pas éloigné du foyer. Il la salua d'un petit hochement de tête et se décala légèrement pour lui faire de la place.

— Tu m'as inquiété, tout à l'heure.

— Je suis désolée, Sasuke. Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ces ninjas nous ont attaqués ? C'était censé être une mission de rang C, mais des ninjas, c'est au moins…

— Du rang B, oui. Apparemment, l'homme qui domine l'économie du Pays des Vagues veut empêcher à tout prix Tazuna de finir son pont, quitte à devoir le tuer, pour garder le monopole. On peut s'attendre à d'autres ninjas ennemis, mais sans doute pas tout de suite.

— Et Kakashi a décidé de continuer ?

— Il ne voulait pas, mais Naruto l'a convaincu. Il disait que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on abandonne, et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. On a eu raison, pas vrai ?

— Oui… Je ne voudrais pas abandonner cette mission, ni aucune autre, si je peux l'empêcher. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas tuer cet homme…

— Tu ne l'as pas tué. Hoshihi l'a tué. Et pour lui, c'était sans doute comme chasser un lapin ou un rat. D'accord, c'est toi qui l'as appelé, mais ça ne te rend pas responsable de ses actions, ni de celles de tes autres chats. Ils sont presque adultes maintenant, pas vrai ?

— Oui. D'après Kurokumo, ils seront bientôt considérés comme des guerriers, et pourront à leur tour prendre des apprentis qui rejoindront les rangs de mes invocations.

— Ce sont vraiment des invocations puissantes. J'aimerais récupérer les deux contrats majeurs de mon clan, les Béliers et les Faucons, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où ils se trouvent.

— Shikaku-ojisan dit que les Uchiha avaient des caches d'armes et de stockage dans tout le Pays du Feu, et même en-dehors, au cas où ils auraient dû fuir le village. Apparemment, certaines datent même d'avant la création de Konoha. On pourra peut-être les visiter lors de nos prochaines missions ?

— J'aimerais bien ça. Je n'ai même pas encore fini de parcourir tout ce qu'on a ramené du territoire du clan dans le village, mais j'aimerais avoir tout ce que je peux récupérer, avant que…

Il ne poursuivit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour qu'Hitomi comprenne : il voulait tout récupérer avant qu'Itachi mette la main sur ces objets, si tant est que des parchemins intéressent le déserteur. Un adversaire bien plus dangereux, lui aussi armé de Sharingan, hantait l'esprit d'Hitomi. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de dévoiler ce secret à qui que ce soit – comment l'aurait-elle appris, elle qui n'était qu'une Genin qui quittait le village pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ?

Naruto les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, posant devant chacun d'eux des assiettes fumantes. Si le blond était le plus doué en cuisine, c'était Sasuke qui chassait le mieux ; même sans ses Sharingan, il était capable de tuer ses proies d'un kunai dans l'œil, et plus d'une fois les trois jeunes gens avaient récupéré les peaux pour les vendre à un artisan civil du village. Il ne s'agissait que d'une petite rentrée d'argent, mais personne ne crachait sur des ryôs gagnées dignement.

— Kakashi-sensei dit que dans trois jours, à ce rythme, on arrivera sur la plage avant le Pays des Vagues. Vous avez déjà vu la mer ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hitomi, dont les souvenirs étaient emplis des moments qu'elle avait passés avec Ensui sur une certaine plage de galets, heureuse, légère et innocente.

— Ooooh, Hitomi ! C'est comment, alors, la mer ?

— Tu sauras que tu t'en approches bien avant de la voir, si tu fais attention aux odeurs. C'est bleu ou gris en fonction de la couleur du ciel, et tu as l'impression qu'elle est infinie. Quand tu te baignes dans l'eau pendant assez longtemps puis que tu en sors, c'est comme si le mouvement des vagues te suivait encore pendant quelques pas, et tu dois faire attention à ne pas tomber.

— J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune fille, plus sincère et léger cette fois qu'il ne l'avait été à son réveil. Personne comme Naruto ne savait faire reculer l'obscurité de l'âme des gens. Elle se pencha légèrement, de quoi presser un instant son épaule contre la sienne, puis se redressa et commença à manger le ragoût de lapin qu'il avait préparé. La nourriture réchauffa l'intérieur de son corps comme le feu réchauffait sa peau, et elle remercia Naruto d'un sourire.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route. La météo resta clémente : l'été approchait, aussi timide et farouche que les biches aux pattes si délicates qui hantaient la forêt des Nara, et dont on ne voyait qu'un éclair brun à l'extrémité périphérique de la vision. Jour après jour, Hitomi sembla aller mieux, même si elle passait de longues heures plongée dans un silence contemplatif. Kakashi lui avait donné beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser.

Alors que les arbres commençaient à se clairsemer et qu'on sentait dans l'air l'odeur d'iode du littoral, ils durent affronter des brigands. Après les Frères Démons, cela semblait d'une facilité risible, si bien qu'Hitomi ne prit même pas la peine d'invoquer ses chats combattants. Sous le regard satisfait de Kakashi, les trois enfants attachèrent leurs agresseurs, et ils firent un détour pour les déposer au commissariat du village le plus proche, comme c'était le devoir d'un ninja.

Et puis enfin ils arrivèrent à la mer. Ce jour-là, le ciel était d'un bleu si pur que les yeux de Naruto semblaient presque ternes en comparaison, et cette teinte céruléenne se reflétait dans la mer. Le jeune blond laissa échapper une exclamation émerveillée, mais au lieu de courir vers les vagues comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt, il se contenta de regarder, un sourire si immense sur les lèvres qu'Hitomi avait mal aux joues rien qu'à le regarder.

Tazuna s'était manifestement mieux préparé que son mensonge originel ne l'avait laissé penser : il les guida le long de la plage jusqu'à un petit village de pêcheur – plus un attroupement de six petites maisons qu'un véritable village, si on demandait l'avis de Sasuke – où l'attendait un homme qui avait accepté de l'emmener vers l'île principale du Pays des Vagues. La troupe arriva au village le soir et devait prendre la mer au matin ; ils eurent le temps d'entendre, autour d'un bon feu, l'histoire du village.

— Nous venons du Pays des Vagues, nous aussi, leur dit une jeune femme aux yeux gris pâle. Ma famille a toujours vécu là-bas, mais aujourd'hui… C'est devenu trop dangereux.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, et son compagnon, un homme solide assis à sa gauche, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Hitomi comprit ce que la femme ne disait pas, et elle était sûr de ne pas être la seule dans ce cas.

— Tout est difficile là-bas. Les hommes n'ont pas le droit de pêcher ou de chasser sans l'autorisation de Gatô, les femmes et les enfants ont faim. Il a embauché des rônins du Pays du Fer, des vagabonds de toutes sortes, et même des ninjas déserteurs, pour faire respecter sa loi. Si c'est un homme qui enfreint les règles, il est châtié sur la place publique. Et si c'est une femme… Si c'est une femme, son châtiment est privé, mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe. Quant aux enfants, Gâto les donne soit comme jouets à ceux de ses hommes qui lui plaisent, soit ils ont droit à la place publique, eux aussi.

Un autre homme, une moitié de son visage ravagée par une blessure ancienne, prit la parole à son tour :

— Mon père me racontait avant de mourir que le pays n'était pas comme ça, avant. Les orphelinats étaient efficaces, et les gens qui n'avaient pas de travail pouvaient toujours subvenir à leurs besoins sans faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Les trois jeunes Genin écoutaient toutes ces histoires en silence, le visage grave, fermé. Ces pêcheurs étaient à peine une petite dizaine, mais chacun avait une menue cruauté du régime à ajouter à l'édifice. Il fallait être réellement dépourvu de morale pour causer la ruine d'un pays tout entier par pur égoïsme. Un instant, Hitomi songea aux dirigeants du Monde d'Avant, qui avaient agi de la sorte encore et encore.

— Nous sommes partis il y a un an, peut-être ? Nous étions censés être une bonne vingtaine, mais certains n'ont pas réussi à échapper aux gardes qui patrouillent dans les villages pour faire respecter la loi.

— Si la situation s'arrangeait au Pays des Vagues, commença Hitomi d'une voix songeuse, voudriez-vous y retourner ?

Les réponses à cette question furent unanimes. Chacun avait laissé derrière lui une personne ou des souvenirs, et aucun ne souhaitait les abandonner pour toujours. Ils étaient juste des fugitifs terrifiés par les horreurs auxquelles ils avaient échappé. Hitomi et Kakashi partagèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ce n'était pas leur mission, mais s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose… Les ninjas n'avaient jamais été des justiciers, mais ils avaient un code d'honneur. Il était différent selon les villages, plus ou moins droit, plus ou moins orienté vers une valeur en particulier. Celui de Konoha s'appelait la Flamme de la Volonté, et l'Équipe Sept la portait haut et clair, personne ne pouvait en douter une seule seconde.

Aux premières heures de l'aube, ils prirent la mer sur le petit bateau à moteur du doyen des pêcheurs. Ses mains étaient parcourues de cicatrices qu'on n'obtenait pas d'un métier comme le sien, mais aucun des jeunes ninjas ne posa de question à ce sujet et les adultes avaient chacun assez de cicatrices, psychologiques ou physiques, pour savoir que cela ne se faisait pas. Hitomi montra à Naruto comment plonger sa main dans l'eau pour qu'elle se soulève dans son sillage ; cela l'occupa un temps. À d'autres moments, elle utilisait son chakra pour faire danser des personnages sans visage, tous d'eau de mer constitués, travaillant sur son contrôle pour l'affiner autant que possible. En mission, on ne se fatiguait pas à apprendre de nouvelle technique, mais on trouvait d'autres moyens de s'entraîner.

La brume tomba sur la mer un peu plus à chaque heure qui passait et, quand la côte du Pays des Vagues arriva en vue, leur petit bateau était totalement silencieux et invisible. Dans un silence chargé de respect, ils passèrent sous la première moitié du pont, qui jetait ses pieds dans la mer, aussi solide qu'il était porteur d'espoir. Hitomi n'avait jamais aussi bien compris ce qu'incarnait la construction d'acier et de pierre aux yeux des habitants. Avant même de réellement sauver leur économie vacillante, il leur apportait une sorte de sourde bravoure, une nuance de possibilité et de révolte qui entretenait mieux la foi en Tazuna qu'aucune promesse ne l'aurait pu.

Ils avaient posé le pied à terre depuis moins d'une heure quand cela se produisit. Naruto, en particulier, était tendu et guettait des ennemis dans le moindre fourré. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Hitomi ne se contenait pas mieux et leur nervosité commençait lentement à toucher Sasuke à son tour. Quand le blond jeta l'un de ses kunai en direction d'un fourré et que la seule chose qui en sortit fut un lapin couleur de neige, absolument affolé, Hitomi sut que cela commençait.

— À terre ! hurla Kakashi.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hitomi, la plus proche de lui, d'exécuter son ordre, la plaquant au sol pour la protéger de son corps de l'attaque qu'il avait sentie avant tout le monde. Sasuke s'était occupé de Tazuna, et Naruto, qui se trouvait peut-être deux pas devant eux, avait perdu une mèche de cheveux blonds à la faveur de l'épée colossale qui désormais s'enfonçait dans un tronc d'arbre, une silhouette dressée sur sa garde comme si elle avait toujours servi de perchoir. Il fallait une force titanesque pour un tel mouvement.

Zabuza était aussi grand, solide et sinistre que le canon l'avait dépeint. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive, son torse nu bâti comme si les muscles y avaient été directement gravés, et on pouvait compter chacune de ses côtes même d'une bonne distance. La moitié de son visage était masquée par des bandages jaunis par l'usage et ses yeux gris étaient froids, cruels. Autour de lui s'élevait une aura meurtrière nonchalante, pleine de promesses de brutalité et de sang.

Hitomi frémit mais ne flancha pas, se relevant pour se tenir à côté de son sensei. Déjà, elle avait dégainé et du sang coulait sur son pouce, mais elle n'osait pas agir en premier, elle avait peur de faire une erreur, la terreur lui dévorait le ventre comme une harpie. Elle voyait que Sasuke et Naruto ne se débrouillaient pas mieux qu'elle : même l'Uzumaki, souvent si peu attentif à ce genre de détails, remarquait que cet adversaire était décidément hors de leur league. Le ninja ennemi sourit, une expression cruelle parfaitement discernable derrière son masque de bandages.

— Zabuza Momochi, ninja déserteur du village de Kiri…

La voix de Kakashi sonnait comme un funeste présage et coupa Naruto dans son élan de stupide bravoure. Hitomi ne savait pas si c'était le Démon-Renard ou le sang des Uzumaki qui lui faisait ignorer le danger encore et encore. Le blond se tourna vers sa sœur adoptive, un air à la fois perplexe et effrayé sur le visage.

— Hitomi, c'est qui ce type ?

— Zabuza Momochi, répéta Hitomi d'une voix presque douce, surnommé le Démon du Brouillard. Avant même d'entrer à l'Académie, il a massacré une promotion entière de son Académie qui était en train de passer son examen. Il les a tous tués, jusqu'au dernier.

— La petite a fait ses devoirs, à ce que je vois.

La voix du déserteur était moqueuse, cruelle, mais cette fois Hitomi ne s'en offusqua pas – elle était trop occupée à tenter de dissimuler sa peur. Elle obéit au signe discret de Kakashi et se replia vers Sasuke, Naruto et Tazuna, prenant sa place à la pointe avant de leur formation de défense, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le Jônin releva son bandeau frontal et Hitomi sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le Sharingan s'éveiller en lui.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires, Kakashi, grommela Zabuza. Livre-moi le vieillard et je vous laisserai repartir, les gamins et toi.

— Aah, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, Zabuza. Quel exemple je montrerais à la jeunesse si j'abandonnais une mission à la première difficulté mineure ?

L'assassin eut à peine l'air offensé par la pique que le Ninja Copieur venait de lui lancer. Autour de lui commença à s'élever une aura meurtrière si intense que les trois Genin s'étouffèrent en même temps, un instinct au fond d'eux leur hurlant de courir se mettre à l'abri. Cet instinct avait raison : après tout, Zabuza était dangereux, terrifiant, meurtrier, sanguinaire, il n'aurait aucune pitié et les réduirait tous en charpie sans le moindre effort s'ils s'opposaient à lui… Hitomi déglutit, reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et se redressa dans une position de garde. Un instant après, elle sentit les garçons faire de même. S'ils n'avaient pas été exposés si fréquemment à sa propre aura accidentelle, ils n'auraient sans doute pas été capable de faire taire si vite la petite voix qui les suppliait de fuir.

— Les enfants, n'intervenez pas dans ce combat. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui. Je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur Tazuna ; c'est aussi comme ça que fonctionne le travail d'équipe, parfois.

— Ah, Kakashi… Quel plaisir cela va être de t'affronter. Savais-tu que dans le Bingo Book de Kiri, il est dit que tu maîtrises plus d'un millier de techniques différentes ? Ce sera un véritable honneur de te vaincre.

— Hah ! Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives, avant de parler d'honneur. On parle de toi dans mon carnet aussi, et de tes techniques d'assassinat parfaitement silencieuses. Je te préviens, elles ne te seront d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui.

Hitomi, en écoutant les anecdotes que lui racontaient des ninjas plus âgés, s'était rendue compte que ce genre de comportement était courant quand on rencontrait un ninja ennemi. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une mission furtive ou particulièrement urgente, les shinobis avaient coutume de discuter, de comparer leurs forces respectives, avant de véritablement se lancer à l'assaut. C'était une marque du respect que l'on portait à l'adversaire, et de l'honneur que ce serait de le vaincre. Les ninjas s'étaient depuis longtemps détournés du mode de vie des samouraïs des siècles auparavant, quand le chakra était apparu au cœur du monde, mais ils n'avaient pas tout oublié de cette époque.

— Bon, assez bavardé. Puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser faire, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Kakashi.

Et en un instant il disparut de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché, son immense épée partie avec lui. Debout sur l'eau de la rivière qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et que l'équipe avait prévu de traverser, il effectua une mudra à peine et une brume épaisse commença à se répandre autour de lui. Elle était plus froide, plus étouffante et plus opaque que celle qu'Hitomi parvenait à produire. On n'y voyait pas à trois mètres, même les sons semblaient s'atténuer.

— Il a disparu ! s'exclama Tazuna d'une voix étranglée.

Hitomi elle-même était sidérée. Si rien que l'apparence de cette brume était aussi différente, qu'est-ce qui changeait d'autre dans la technique ? Entre les mains de Zabuza, elle semblait outrepasser son rang D avec une risible facilité.

— Pas de panique, intervint Kakashi. Ce sera probablement moi, sa première cible. Restez très vigilants, n'oubliez pas les techniques d'assassinat dont j'ai parlé plus tôt, mais restez maîtres de vous-mêmes.

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir la moindre chance de voir venir quoi que ce soit ? Zabuza était un Jônin, après tout, un ancien membre de la Brigade des Épéistes de Kiri, et eux, de simples Genin, certes meilleurs que la moyenne, mais tout de même… Pas de taille.

— Huit possibilités, murmura une voix désincarnée. Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, les veines jugulaires, la clavicule, le rein… Et le cœur. Par quoi vais-je commencer, hm ?

L'aura meurtrière s'intensifia encore, hurlant dans leurs veines qu'ils devaient fuir à tout prix ou mourir là, maintenant, une mort rapide pour éviter de terribles souffrances à venir. La main que Sasuke serrait contre son kunai monta lentement vers son cou dénudé.

— Calme-toi, Sasuke, dit Kakashi d'une voix douce. Je vous protégerai, même au péril de ma vie. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les membres de mon équipe se faire assassiner.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et les Genin purent voir ce sourire si étrange qu'il parvenait à leur faire voir rien qu'avec son œil, les traits dissimulés sous son masque ne révélant rien d'autre de son expression. Les deux garçons se détendirent très légèrement, mais pas Hitomi. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Quand Zabuza apparut entre eux et Tazuna, elle réagit, ne laissant pas le temps à la peur de figer ses gestes, et tomba à genoux, se glissant entre les jambes de l'assassin pour plaquer l'architecte à terre. Dans le même mouvement elle tendit la jambe et parvint à frapper le renégat, pris de court, si près de son entrejambe que son air de surprise et ses yeux pendant un instant écarquillés en étaient presque comiques.

Il se reprit immédiatement et changea de cible, s'en prenant plutôt à Kakashi. Ils échangèrent quelques passes et, alors que le sensei tenait presque son adversaire, un second Zabuza apparut dans son dos. Le kunai du Ninja Copieur poignarda le clone qui se trouvait devant lui et se dissolut dans l'herbe, réduit à l'état de simple flaque. Une microseconde plus tard, Kakashi était tranché en deux… Et se dissolvait lui aussi. L'original apparut derrière Zabuza, une lame déjà prête à se presser contre sa gorge pour la taillader.

— Ne bouge plus. C'est la fin.

L'échange s'était passé si vite qu'Hitomi n'en avait réellement vu que la moitié. Près d'elle, Sasuke avait activé son Sharingan et suivait sans doute mieux qu'elle ce que ses yeux observaient. Naruto, quant à lui, semblait éberlué et peut-être un peu apeuré aussi, les muscles crispés et les yeux écarquillés.

— Héhéhé… La fin, c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Tu imagines sérieusement pouvoir me battre en m'imitant grâce à ton œil ? Allons, Kakashi… Ah, en tout cas, j'admets que c'était bien joué. Tu as profité du brouillard pour lancer ta technique, pas vrai ? Et ces paroles, tout à fait convaincantes, parfaites pour attirer mon attention alors que tu te dissimulais pour m'observer. Malin. Mais hélas pour toi, j'ai moi aussi plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Un Zabuza supplémentaire fit son apparition dans le dos de Kakashi et celui-ci se dépêcha d'exécuter le clone, couvrant à nouveau le sol à ses pieds d'une flaque d'eau. Cette fois, le Jônin se baissa pour esquiver le coup d'épée, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'il n'avait plus de clone à sa disposition, et les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans un brutal affrontement au taijutsu, leurs mouvements trop rapides pour qu'Hitomi puisse les suivre. Soudain, Zabuza parvint à toucher le sensei d'un coup de pied si vigoureux qu'il l'envoya dans la rivière, et Hitomi, terrifiée, observa tandis que ce qu'elle avait redouté se produisait sous son regard impuissant.

En un instant, Kakashi était prisonnier.


	42. L'eau, le fer et la brume

_Coucou ! Voici votre chapitre du jeudi pour vous donner de l'énergie - ou une raison de vous distraire - pour la fin de la semaine ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

L'impuissance était sans doute l'émotion la plus intense à la parcourir, plus intense encore que la peur, alors qu'elle regardait Zabuza emprisonner Kakashi dans sa prison aqueuse. Elle ne maîtrisait pas cette technique mais connaissait très bien ses spécificités et le niveau de maîtrise qu'elle nécessitait. Elle n'en était pas là, et encore moins à la version que Zabuza utilisait, avec la pression si intense dans le liquide que tout mouvement y était impossible.

— Ah là là, quelle erreur, Kakashi ! Je te tiens. Il est impossible de s'échapper de cette prison. Ça va être plus simple, maintenant que je t'ai neutralisé.

Le ninja ferma un instant les yeux et composa une mudra d'une seule main, l'autre toujours occupée à retenir son prisonnier. Entre la berge et les Genin, là où Kakashi avait précédemment dispersé un clone, un autre se reforma lentement.

— Je te réglerai ton compte plus tard, Ninja Copieur. Je vais d'abord massacrer tes chers élèves sous tes yeux, pour t'apprendre à leur promettre l'impossible.

Ce fut le clone qui reprit, d'une voix tout aussi glaciale, teintée d'une ironie mordante.

— Alors les enfants, on se prend pour des grands ninjas, avec le bandeau frontal et tout ? Mais vous savez, un vrai ninja a côtoyé la mort de près. Tant que vous ne figurez pas dans le Bingo Book… Bah, c'est à peine si on peut vous appeler des ninjas. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des moucherons.

Le clone bougea plus vite que les yeux n'étaient capables de voir et soudain Naruto tomba, catapulté sur près de trois mètres par un coup de poing qui lui éclata la lèvre. Hitomi savait qu'il jouait, ou se retenait, l'un ou l'autre. Il aurait pu se contenter de les tuer, en un instant, sans plus d'efforts que celui de lever le bras. Sous son pied, le bandeau frontal de Naruto, celui dont il avait été si fier, était déjà recouvert de poussière.

— Les enfants, écoutez-moi ! hurla Kakashi. Emmenez Tazuna et fuyez ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre Zabuza, mais il ne peut pas bouger tant qu'il me garde dans cette prison, et il ne peut contrôler son clone que sur quelques mètres ! Fuyez, vite !

Pendant un instant, les mots de Kakashi et l'aura meurtrière qui noyait les environs aussi sûrement que le brouillard faillirent avoir raison d'Hitomi. Elle se sentait si faible, si insignifiante, si consciente de sa propre mortalité et emplie du besoin de survivre que pendant un instant, pas même une seconde, elle envisagea d'abandonner Kakashi, de prendre ses frères et Tazuna et de courir aussi vite que possible. Et puis la honte l'envahit à l'idée de laisser un camarade derrière elle, refoulant la peur avec une efficacité implacable. Lentement, elle se redressa, assura sa prise sur la garde de son tantô.

— Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes trop prompt à vous sacrifier. Reposez-vous et admirez le spectacle, on vient vous chercher.

Le ton ferme et tranquille de sa voix sembla rendre leur courage à Sasuke et Naruto. Celui-ci croisa les doigts et créa son propre clone, qui se dépêcha de prendre Tazuna par le col et de l'éloigner hors de vue – Hitomi sentit sa présence même dans le brouillard, il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, hors de portée. À présent, les Genin pouvaient se battre sans se soucier de protéger un maillon faible. Toutefois, Hitomi refusa d'invoquer ses chats : ils étaient mortels, eux aussi, bien que difficiles à tuer, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque les concernant. Ils étaient bien trop précieux à ses yeux.

Quand Naruto sourit et chargea droit vers le clone, Hitomi et Sasuke se trouvaient dans son ombre, leurs sabres ternis par le brouillard levés dans une position d'attaque. Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la tête : elle était la moins forte physiquement, mais la plus rapide, et elle se chargea d'engager le clone de Zabuza pour faire diversion tandis que Sasuke le harcèlerait sur les flancs – Naruto pourrait récupérer son bandeau frontal, et ils seraient débarrassés de cette menace.

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'ils allaient y arriver, mais d'un seul coup le clone les submergea, repoussant Sasuke d'une bourrade et Hitomi d'un violent coup de pied qui fit craquer plusieurs de ses côtes, avant d'envoyer Naruto vers eux d'un simple élan du bras, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte gênant. Comme une maigre victoire, les doigts du jeune blond étaient crispés autour de son bandeau frontal et il s'empressa de le remettre en place, les doigts écorchés et le souffle court.

— Tu peux inscrire mon nom dans ton carnet, Sans Sourcils. Je suis celui qui deviendra un jour le Hokage ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, du village de Konoha !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hitomi entendait son nom accolé à celui de Naruto, et cela n'avait jamais manqué de l'émouvoir. Même ici, dans cette situation de combat désespérée, la petite étincelle de fierté et de joie la réchauffa comme une caresse, rappela à son esprit les souvenirs de douceur et de paix, la raison pour laquelle elle se battait. Ce simple élan lui permit d'enfermer la douleur qui irradiait le long de ses côtes au fond de son esprit, là où elle ne la gênerait pas.

— Sasuke, Naruto, j'ai un plan. Venez.

Ils obéirent et le clone de Zabuza laissa faire. Malgré les bandages qui lui dissimulaient la moitié du visage, l'amusement était clair sur ses traits. Nul doute qu'il voulait voir ce dont étaient capables les moucherons, lui qui se pensait si invincible – et n'était pas si loin du compte.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? hurla Kakashi dans sa prison. Maintenant que je suis prisonnier, le combat est perdu, fuyez ! Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna, vous ne l'avez pas oublié quand même ? Fuyez, c'est un ordre !

— Ça suffit ! s'exclama Hitomi en retour, sa voix claquant comme un fouet dans l'air lourd d'aura meurtrière et de brouillard mêlés. Kakashi Hatake a la réputation de toujours ramener son équipe complète et en vie au village. Nous n'allons pas faire honte à notre sensei en l'abandonnant derrière nous, alors taisez-vous et laissez-nous faire !

Jamais elle n'avait parlé sur ce ton sec à un adulte, mais elle arrivait à un point de saturation. Elle avait trop vécu, en trop peu de jours, pour tolérer une pression supplémentaire dont elle pouvait se passer. Elle fusilla Kakashi du regard, puis se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke pour leur expliquer la suite du plan. Elle était contente d'avoir cette connaissance du canon, parce qu'elle ne serait pas sûre d'avoir eu le même genre d'idée dans cette situation sans l'aide si précieuse de sa mémoire.

— Dire qu'à votre âge, j'avais déjà les mains baignées de sang… Ils vous font trop tendres, à Konoha !

Cette fois, ce fut Zabuza qu'Hitomi toisa d'un regard dédaigneux. Sa peur avait disparu, laissant le reste de ses émotions s'épanouir comme autant de fleurs explosives au creux de son ventre et de son esprit.

— Massacrer des enfants ne fait pas de vous un ninja. C'est la loyauté aux valeurs qu'on a juré de protéger, à son Kage, à la mission et à ses coéquipiers qui forme le cœur du shinobi, pas les litres de sang que vous déversez sur votre passage. Si la capacité à tuer seule décidait, les samouraïs seraient tout autant ninjas que nous.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, parce que tout le monde entretenait un mélange de mépris et de ressentiment pour les guerriers du Pays du Fer. Ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien lors de leurs rares rencontres, n'acceptant leur entrée sur leurs terres qu'au prix d'un lourd tribut. Pourtant, traditionnellement, le Sommet du Gokage, qui n'avait été organisé qu'une fois dans l'histoire des Villages Cachés, continuerait à se tenir là-bas, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'était la seule terre parfaitement neutre du monde connu. Ils possédaient ce pouvoir sur eux, celui de les empêcher à loisir de s'unir contre un ennemi commun.

Et puis Zabuza, comme refusant de tolérer cet affront, s'élança vers eux et attaqua. Oh, il ne s'en prit pas à Hitomi, non, mais à Sasuke, comme s'il savait que faire souffrir l'un de ses frères serait pire que tous les coups qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Elle frémit d'angoisse en voyant le plus jeune des Uchiha s'effondrer sous le bras du renégat, du sang franchissant la porte de ses lèvres sous la violence de l'impact.

Aussitôt, Naruto réagit en exécutant un multiclonage et laissa toutes ses copies se jeter sur le déserteur. Hitomi profita de la confusion et de la couverture que ce moment lui procurait pour se dupliquer à son tour et métamorphoser sa réplique, prenant ainsi la place originellement tenue par Naruto. Elle était meilleure que lui au lancer de kunai, et avait noté tous les petits changements qui avaient impacté ce combat. Elle ne pouvait risquer que l'un d'eux soit l'échec de ce plan au mieux bancal.

Quand Zabuza se débarrassa des clones et se jeta sur Naruto avec un cri de rage, elle intervint en exécutant la Technique de l'Embuscade des Eaux Mouvantes, le forçant à se figer pendant une seconde, avant que sa force titanesque n'ait raison de la barrière. Cet instant suffit à Sasuke, qui déploya son Shuriken Fûma et le lança de façon à ce qu'il contourne largement les deux Zabuza, le clone d'Hitomi métamorphosé dans son ombre. Là, une fois bien en sécurité et insoupçonnée dans le dos de son premier véritable adversaire, le clone reprit sa forme originelle et, plutôt que de lancer le kunai comme elle l'avait prévu, poignarda Zabuza dans le biceps. La douleur et la surprise crispèrent le bras du déserteur, qui lâcha la prison et se jeta aussitôt sur le clone, le faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Avec un cri de bête sauvage, le Démon du Brouillard franchit en un instant la distance qui le séparait des trois Genin, son épée brandie pour trancher Hitomi en deux, et…

Et soudain Kakashi fut là, détrempé et entouré de sa propre aura meurtrière, sa main sur le poignet qui tenait l'épée serrant fort, fort, pour l'empêcher de tuer l'une de ses précieuses élèves. Plus tard, il s'ouvrirait à la stupéfaction qui l'envahissait à l'idée que ses trois petits Genin soient parvenus à blesser un _Jônin_. D'abord, il devait se débarrasser de la menace que l'homme représentait pour leur survie.

— Bravo, les enfants. Votre stratagème était excellent. Ce stratagème avec les shuriken… C'était toi, Naruto, pas vrai ?

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Hitomi n'avait même pas eu le temps de proposer cette idée en particulier, devancée par Naruto. Elle s'était contentée de distribuer les rôles et de se charger de la logistique. Tout avait reposé sur Sasuke et son shurikenjutsu, de loin supérieur à ceux de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient tous eu un rôle à jouer. Le travail d'équipe permettait d'égaler voire de surpasser des adversaires en d'autres cas imbattables.

— J'ai été stupide, soupira Zabuza. La colère m'a emporté, et j'en ai oublié la prison aqueuse.

Hitomi profita du léger blanc pour battre en retraite, le Shuriken Fûma depuis longtemps oublié dans l'eau. Elle n'allait pas exactement prendre le temps de plonger jusqu'au lit de la rivière pour aller le récupérer. Après tout, il leur restait d'autres armes. Les traits légèrement crispés par la douleur, elle reprit sa place entre Sasuke et Naruto, dégainant à nouveau son sabre. Elle savait que le combat n'était pas terminé.

— Tu devrais reconnaître qu'ils ont été plus forts que toi sur ce coup-là.

Le déserteur répondit d'un grognement récalcitrant. Son regard morne s'attarda un instant sur les trois enfants, puis revint sur Kakashi, à nouveau la principale menace.

— Je te préviens, Zabuza, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Et soudain ils étaient repartis, s'écartant d'un même élan pour se poster à deux points de la rivière distants d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, les pieds posés sur l'eau sans perturber son cours le moins du monde – même Hitomi qui s'entraînait d'arrache-pied perturbait le courant quand elle marchait sur le ruisseau qui traversait le parc près de chez elle. Les deux ninjas enchaînèrent les mudras, plus vite qu'Hitomi ou même Sasuke ne pouvait les distinguer, aidés d'une dextérité incroyable. Cette chaîne était la plus longue qu'Hitomi ait jamais vue, et quand elle se termina, deux dragons jumeaux jaillirent de l'eau et s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre, soulevant une vague formidable qui frappa les Genin de plein fouet. Hitomi ne pouvait empêcher un élan d'admiration de l'envahir alors qu'elle contemplait ce spectacle, faisant de son mieux pour rester sur ses gardes. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le clone de Naruto, un peu plus loin derrière eux, en sécurité avec Tazuna. Elle devait empêcher à tout prix le déserteur de franchir la ligne que ses frères et elles dressaient entre l'homme et la cible.

— … copier le moindre de tes mouvements.

En entendant la voix de son professeur, Hitomi comprit que la lutte psychologique avait commencé, et qu'il menait, débordant lentement les défenses mentales de Zabuza. À Kiri, on n'avait pas souvent affaire au Sharingan… Et même si le Démon du Brouillard avait eu de l'expérience quand il s'agissait d'affronter un Uchiha, les vrais secrets permettant de contrer cette pupille avaient été jalousement gardés à un endroit où même Sasuke n'avait pas pu les trouver – pour l'instant.

— Ça suffit ! Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute !

Pourtant Zabuza se suspendit en plein geste, ce qui permit à Kakashi de le prendre de vitesse avec la Technique de la Grande Cataracte. Et si c'était à ça que ressemblait cette technique, Hitomi la voulait dans son arsenal. Si seulement le rang A n'avait pas été si gourmand en chakra qu'essayer la Cataracte aurait été synonyme de mort pour elle… Peut-être, dans quelques années, pourrait-elle le considérer. Une pointe d'inquiétude se mêla à son envie : elle pouvait sentir le volume de chakra que Kakashi consommait dans ses attaques et celui qui partait dans le maintien de son Sharingan. Elle connaissait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair ce qu'un manque de chakra causait au corps de sa victime. Elle aurait voulu qu'il existe un autre moyen.

Dès que la formidable vague-tourbillon fut passée, Kakashi agit et poignarda Zabuza de ses kunai en plusieurs endroits, le forçant à l'immobilité. Son sang ruisselait le long de ses membres et se perdait dans les torrents d'eau qui avaient été détournés de la rivière. Hitomi regarda et grava cet instant dans sa mémoire, incapable de faire autrement.

— Comment est-ce possible, Kakashi ? Ton œil te permet-il de voir l'avenir ?

— Oui, affirma le Jônin d'une voix grave. Et je vois venir ta mort.

Il eut à peine prononcé le dernier mot que deux aiguilles semblaient jaillir du néant et percer la gorge du déserteur, qui se raidit avec un gargouillis avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffon. Hitomi comprenait ce qui avait trompé tout le monde, soudain. Il avait vraiment l'air… Mort. Encore un mort qui venait croiser sa route. Elle refoula sans pitié l'angoisse qui monta en elle à cette pensée, la conservant soigneusement pour l'examiner plus tard et tenter de la faire s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre distraction en combat, surtout si ses adversaires étaient destinés à se dévoiler comme de telles forces de la nature – la malchance légendaire qui allait bientôt faire la réputation de l'Équipe Sept s'était éveillée pour la première fois lors de cette mission.

— Ah, le voilà mort pour de bon.

La voix, douce et paisible, venait du feuillage d'un arbre à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où Kakashi gardait le corps effondré de Zabuza. Hitomi leva les yeux, et découvrit enfin Haku, l'un des premiers personnages qu'elle avait vraiment appréciés en découvrant le manga, dans le Monde d'Avant. Il était menu, mais plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, sa stature encore augmentée par les geta de bois noir laqué qu'il portait aux pieds au lieu des bottes que les ninjas affectionnaient le plus souvent. Son visage était caché derrière un masque marqué de l'emblème de Kirigakure, ses cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon strict recouvert d'un petit capuchon de tissu écru. Il n'avait pas l'air d'une menace comme on avait l'habitude de les croiser. Hitomi ne s'y trompa pas, cependant : il était dangereux, très dangereux.

— Merci, poursuivit-il avec une nuance subtile de respect dans la voix, vous m'avez bien aidé. Voilà longtemps que je guettais l'occasion de tuer Zabuza.

— Ce masque, c'est celui des chasseurs de Kirigakure, pas vrai ?

La question de Kakashi semblait un peu ridicule, maintenant qu'Hitomi était mise devant le fait accompli. Il connaissait la réponse, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait qu'il avait chez lui, sans doute dans un tiroir ou un coffre sous son lit, ou même une cache secrète comme les ninjas faisaient traditionnellement, un masque semblable affilié à son propre village. N'avait-il pas été appelé le Limier ? Il était l'un des rares parmi l'ANBU à avoir acquis une réputation à l'internationale, et à avoir survécu à cette réputation.

— C'est exact.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, un chasseur ? demanda Naruto.

Ce fut Sasuke qui lui répondit, une lueur de respect réticent au fond des yeux. Hitomi se souvenait qu'il avait particulièrement étudié le sujet à l'Académie, quand il était encore très jeune, avant qu'Itachi ne trahisse. Il avait voulu suivre les traces de son frère.

— C'est une brigade des forces de Kirigakure qui est chargée de chasser les déserteurs du village et de les exécuter, avant de détruire les corps.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

— Parce qu'un corps, intervint Kakashi, est rempli de secrets et d'informations concernant la vie qu'il a vécue. Par exemple, si je mourais, les gens se disputeraient mon cadavre pour disséquer mon Sharingan et tenter d'en percer les mystères, ou alors simplement tenter de récupérer les techniques que je connais. Il existe dans chaque village des médics dont le seul métier est de lire les réseaux de méridiens des cadavres qui leur sont amenés.

Hitomi connaissait une Nara qui travaillait dans cette division en particulier, une femme impossiblement grande et maigre dont les yeux gris pâle semblaient examiner toute chose comme si elle pouvaitn ainsi en découvrir les secrets, détruire la surface et révéler le cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait appris le métier de cette femme, Hitomi restait à distance, juste au cas où. Si la création de sa Bibliothèque était visible sur ses méridiens… Cela aurait pu devenir un problème. Un problème dont elle n'aurait plus à se soucier si elle était morte, mais tout de même.

— Mais je… balbutia Naruto. Mais… Comment… Comment ce type peut être aussi fort ? Comment a-t-il pu tuer Zabuza, qui nous semblait invincible ?

—Je comprends que ça te prenne au dépourvu, Naruto, mais c'est ainsi. Il existe de par le monde des enfants plus jeunes que toi, et pourtant bien plus fort que moi. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un, quelque part, qui te surpassera.

Cette vérité était profondément effrayante pour des ninjas, souvent confrontés à leur propre mortalité. Dans ce monde si prompt à la querelle, un adversaire plus puissant signifiait souvent un rendez-vous avec la mort et même les shinobis entretenaient quelque part, bien caché au fond d'eux, la peur de mourir. Sans cette peur, après tout, ils n'auraient aucun instinct de survie ou de préservation, et ces caractéristiques auraient profondément nui à la plupart des missions qu'ils effectuaient. Même à l'Académie, on apprenait aux enfants que leur vie était importante… Avant d'ajouter que la mission et le village l'étaient encore plus.

— Votre combat est terminé, vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant.

Le garçon masqué disparut de sa branche et réapparut près du corps de Zabuza – Hitomi reconnut le Shunshin, une technique qu'elle entendait bien ajouter à son arsenal. Et si elle pouvait l'utiliser en combinaison avec son taijutsu et son kenjutsu… Elle aurait mérité ce titre non-officiel de plaie à combattre qu'elle portait fièrement au sein de sa promotion.

— Je me charge de faire disparaître ce corps. Encore merci, ninjas de Konoha.

Et sur ceux, le ninja masqué disparu, emportant le corps inerte avec lui. Hitomi avait souvent réfléchi à ce qu'elle devrait faire, à ce moment-là. Elle aurait pu alerter Kakashi avant qu'Haku disparaisse, mais cela aurait signifié la mort du duo de renégats, et la jeune Yûhi voulait éviter cela en priorité. Elle était certaine que l'homme comme l'enfant pouvaient jouer un rôle important dans des évènements futurs, si elle tirait correctement son épingle du jeu. Aussi avait-elle décidé de laisser faire, même si cela signifiait un autre terrible combat à venir.

À ce moment-là, Tazuna et le clone de Naruto revinrent, avant que ce dernier ne se dissipe dans un petit nuage de fumée. L'architecte semblait plutôt secoué, mais il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Kakashi le regarda revenir d'un air impassible, rabattant son bandeau frontal par-dessus son Sharingan, semblant inspecter le travail de Naruto en matière de protection.

— Bon, nous devons encore escorter Tazuna jusqu'à chez lui. Mettons-nous en route.

— Ah, vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi, on est presque arrivés !

Cela se produisit soudainement, et même Hitomi qui savait à quoi s'attendre n'agit que de justesse, amortissant la chute de Kakashi avec son dos. Elle gémit, les souffrances de son corps réveillées par la chute d'adrénaline et le choc soudain. Ses côtes irradiaient un feu furieux et respirer lui semblait soudainement trop douloureux pour valoir la peine d'essayer.

— Aah, Kakashi-sensei, Hitomi ! s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ngh… Kakashi-sensei, je dirais l'épuisement de son chakra. Moi, mes côtes, le coup de pied de Zabuza…

— Passe-le-moi, intervint Sasuke d'une voix impérieuse. Tu es blessée, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas le droit de porter les autres blessés. Allez !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et avança de quelques pas sur la route, rejoignant Tazuna qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, comme si elle était en charge maintenant que son sensei était indisponible. Le soupir qui manqua de lui échapper faillit lui arracher un sanglot de douleur. Même si la maison se trouvait tout près comme l'homme l'avait promis, ce trajet semblerait stupidement long.


	43. Convalescence forcée

_Wow, on a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci à tous pour votre soutient !_

Quand l'Équipe Sept arriva enfin chez Tazuna, Hitomi était pâle, son front couvert d'une sueur froide, et semblait prête à s'effondrer. Tsunami, la fille de l'architecte, ne laissa pas cela se produire : une fois qu'elle eut allongé Kakashi sur un futon dans le salon, elle s'approcha de la jeune Yûhi avec un air sérieux et sévère sur le visage. Ses gestes, avec le Jônin, avaient été directs et sûrs, trahissant une expérience des métiers de soin. Une infirmière, peut-être ? Elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hitomi et l'inspecta d'un regard critique.

— Les côtes ?

— Hm hm. Un méchant coup de pied. Mais vous auriez vu l'autre type…

La femme éclata d'un rire sec, mais non dépourvu d'humour, et lui fit dénouer son kimono, puis ôter sa chemise en résille d'acier, l'aidant quand elle ne put effectuer les gestes nécessaires à cause de la douleur. Hitomi avait perdu depuis longtemps toute notion de pudeur, ce luxe qu'on ne pouvait s'accorder en mission que dans de rares circonstances. De toute façon, elle vivait avec Sasuke et Naruto. Ils avaient vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, et n'avaient pas manifesté le moindre intérêt.

Les doigts frais et inquisiteurs de Tsunami commencèrent à inspecter ses côtes. Du côté droit, un hématome presque noir avait pris place sous sa peau, et quand la jeune femme l'effleura, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, une exclamation de douleur étranglée au bord des lèvres. Au bout de quelques instants, satisfaite, la mère de famille lui banda les côtes l'aida à réenfiler son kimono. Elle fit l'impasse sur la chemise de mailles, que la blessée aurait de toute façon eu trop de mal à remettre.

— Bon, tu vas passer quelques jours au repos, comme ton sensei. Papa, va lui chercher le deuxième futon dans le grenier ! Je t'apporterai tes repas ici, et tant que je ne te donne pas le feu vert, tu es privée d'entraînement, d'accord ?

Ce ton sévère n'était pas le genre auquel on disait non, aussi Hitomi hocha-t-elle docilement la tête, tandis que Tazuna déroulait un futon à l'air confortable à ses pieds. Naruto et Sasuke l'aidèrent à s'allonger et s'assurèrent qu'elle avait à portée de main tout ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en restant couchée, mais lire, au moins, n'était pas hors de sa portée. Elle était un peu jalouse de ses frères adoptifs, qui n'avaient pas été blessés lors de ce combat. D'un geste vif qui alluma une étincelle de douleur le long de ses côtes meurtries, elle arrêta Sasuke alors qu'il s'en allait.

— Entraînez-vous quand Tazuna est à la maison, mais suivez-le partout où il ira. On a vaincu un puissant adversaire, mais… Quelque chose n'est pas normal dans cette situation. Je vais essayer de comprendre quoi pendant que je suis coincée ici.

— D'accord. Veille sur Kakashi-sensei, et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Si on a un problème, Naruto enverra un de ses clones demander l'aide de tes chats, ça te va ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et le laissa partir, son regard traînant un instant sur sa silhouette qui s'éloignait lentement. Elle aurait voulu être parmi eux, mais elle payait désormais sa témérité. Si elle avait été plus rapide, ou si elle s'était mieux battue, elle n'aurait pas été blessée, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle devait encore s'entraîner. Elle avait survécu à Zabuza, mais le prochain évènement qui se produisait dans le canon, lié à l'examen Chûnin, lui demanderait d'être bien plus forte que ça.

Un petit bruit étouffé, comme un gémissement ou une plainte, attira son attention sur le corps de Kakashi-sensei. Sous la couverture du futon, il tremblait, et son seul œil visible, bien que fermé, était crispé de douleur. Ses cheveux étaient humides, sans doute d'une sueur froide telle qu'elle en avait vécu quand elle s'était trouvée dans une situation similaire. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hitomi sortit l'une de ses mains de sa propre couverture et tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts se pose sur le poignet découvert du sensei, la seule surface de peau à sa portée.

Ensui lui avait expliqué le principe des transfusions de chakra, un geste très simple mais rarement praticable en mission. Il fallait mobiliser son chakra, celui qui n'était teinté ni par une affinité élémentaire ni par un Kekkei Genkai, et le faire glisser lentement de soi à la personne que l'on voulait aider. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que d'activer un sceau. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le flux commence à circuler lentement. Elle ne pourrait l'aider qu'à petites doses — malgré son entraînement spécial, ses réserves étaient trop ténues pour remplir ne serait-ce que d'un quart celles de Kakashi – mais c'était mieux que pas d'aide du tout.

L'homme rouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, et son premier geste réflexe fut de refermer sa main sur le poignet d'Hitomi dans une poigne de fer. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de protestation et de douleur mêlées, prise par surprise. La procédure était monotone, répétitive, et elle avait commencé à glisser dans une sorte de demi-sommeil contemplatif, allant et venant dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommela-t-il d'une voix basse.

— Je… Je n'ai pas utilisé beaucoup de chakra pendant le combat et vous n'en avez presque plus, sensei. Vous serez plus vite sur pieds si je donne un coup de main à vos réserves.

Un lourd silence s'étendit entre eux pendant quelques secondes, puis il la relâcha, et ne s'écarta pas hors de portée quand elle le toucha à nouveau, poursuivant la transfusion.

— Où sont les garçons ?

— Ils s'entraînent. Tazuna est en train de préparer le dîner avec Tsunami.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Zabuza m'a abîmé les côtes avec son coup de pied. Tsunami, la fille de Tazuna, a dit que je devais garder le lit pendant quelques jours.

— Je vois… Je suis désolé, Hitomi. J'aurais dû empêcher ça.

— Allons, sensei. Nous savons tous quels sont les risques que nous courons quand nous partons en mission, et Zabuza est un formidable adversaire. Vous avez fait de votre mieux, et vous l'avez vaincu. Sans vous, nous serions morts.

— « Est » ? Pas « était » ?

— Ah… Oui. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, je suis désolée sensei, mais je ne pense pas que Zabuza soit mort.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Ce garçon qui est intervenu… C'est un chasseur de déserteurs, pas vrai ? Mais en général, d'après Ensui-shishou, les chasseurs font disparaître les corps sur place, pour prendre le moins de risques possible d'être interceptés. Or, il l'a emmené avec lui, ce qui est une première incohérence.

Il ne contesta pas alors elle poursuivit, maintenant le volume de sa voix aussi bas que possible pour éviter que les civils puissent intercepter ses paroles. Nul besoin de les effrayer.

— Ensuite, les senbons, vous savez que j'en utilise, et ce ne sont que très rarement des armes mortelles. Il faudrait que je trouve un traité d'anatomie pour vérifier, mais il me semble… Il me semble que le tir aurait pu faire passer Zabuza pour mort, et dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que le garçon est en réalité son allié et voulait vous empêcher de le tuer.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux, cette fois songeur et nerveux. Kakashi semblait effaré d'avoir raté ça. Il était trop dur avec lui-même, si c'était le cas : Hitomi n'aurait pu arriver à cette conclusion que bien plus tard sans sa connaissance du canon. Il lui fallait du temps à elle aussi pour mettre le doigt sur les incohérences d'une situation quand elle y était confrontée, une faiblesse que Kurenai avait exploitée sans pitié quand elle lui avait appris à repérer et briser les genjutsu auxquels elle pourrait être soumise.

— Je pense que tu as raison, dit le professeur d'une voix prudente et fatiguée quelques instants plus tard. Dans ce cas, il aura besoin d'une bonne semaine pour récupérer. Quant à moi… Ça devrait être plus rapide, si tu continues de m'aider.

— Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose en attendant ?

— Sasuke et Naruto vont avoir des exercices de maîtrise du chakra à travailler. Ils n'en sont pas encore exactement au niveau que je souhaite pour eux. Toi, tu es clouée au lit, donc nos options sont limitées. Je pense que je vais te faire travailler sur ton fûinjutsu, peut-être regarder tes travaux et t'aiguiller dans la bonne direction, ou te donner les symboles que tu ne connaîtrais pas encore, si cela existe seulement.

La jeune fille répondit d'un signe de tête, une vague de chaleur et d'excitation se soulevant à l'intérieur de son corps à l'idée de travailler sa discipline préférée de tous les arts ninjas. Ce choix était le meilleur que Kakashi aurait pu faire, et pas seulement parce qu'il la ravissait : travailler sur des sceaux demandait peu d'efforts physiques et peu de chakra, ce qui lui permettrait de continuer ses transfusions.

— Tu as besoin de repos, toi aussi. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur la transfusion pendant un instant. Je vais prendre le contrôle pour qu'elle continue pendant que tu dors, et je la couperai quand tes réserves seront à moitié vide. Ça te va ?

Elle répondit d'un petit « hm » affirmatif et s'exécuta. Elle était fatiguée, il avait raison, et la douleur commençait lentement à s'assourdir, la rendant somnolente et engourdie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Aussitôt, son esprit dériva vers l'un de ses cauchemars. Elle rêva de Kirigakure à l'époque des massacres des clans, d'une femme au longs, longs cheveux noirs qui pleurait et suppliait un homme de laisser vivre son enfant. Elle ne comprit qui était l'enfant que quand des lances de glace transpercèrent la maison en tous sens, le laissant seul intouché, l'homme et la femme baignant dans leur sangs sur la terre battue. Haku.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la main de Kakashi pressée contre sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation de détresse qui ne manquerait pas de lui échapper. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis il la relâcha précautionneusement et se redressa en position assise. Il avait quitté son futon, mais elle pouvait encore voir la fatigue qui lui pesait sur les membres.

— Ces cauchemars, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis… Je dirais depuis le massacre des Uchiha ? En tout cas, c'est le premier à m'avoir vraiment marquée.

— Pourquoi celui-là en particulier ?

— Je…

Elle hésita et laissa sa voix s'éteindre lentement. Pouvait-elle en parler à Kakashi ? C'était… C'était dangereux, mais en même temps elle avait appris à faire confiance à cet homme à force de le côtoyer. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à sa famille, seulement à Ensui et Gaara quand ils se trouvaient ensemble à Suna et que se confier par écrit lui avait semblé mille fois plus facile.

— Dans ce rêve-là, j'étais Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke et Itachi, et je parlais au Hokage. Fugaku était à côté de moi. Le Hokage refusait que nous ayons la garde de Naruto et nous accusait de l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Elle vit l'étincelle d'alerte dans les yeux de Kakashi. Avait-il fait partie des ANBU de garde ce soir-là, alors que son maître avait été tué quelques nuits à peine plus tôt ? Elle espérait que non. Même les ANBU avaient besoin de temps pour faire leur deuil.

— Et tu as fait d'autres rêves de ce genre ensuite ?

— Parfois. La plupart du temps mes rêves sont juste des cauchemars, mais parfois... Je me retrouve dans le corps d'autres personnes, certaines que je peux identifier, d'autres non, pendant un évènement de leur vie. Je me souviens d'un rêve où j'étais Shisui Uchiha et je signais le Contrat des Corbeaux, par exemple. Je le sais parce que le corbeau l'a appelé comme ça. C'était un cousin de Sasuke, avant…

— Oui, je le connaissais. Et aujourd'hui ?

— Aujourd'hui, c'était… Je crois que c'était sur une île parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de brouillard et une odeur de sel dans l'air, comme ici. J'étais une femme qui suppliait pour la vie de son fils. Un homme l'a poignardée à mort, et pendant que je la sentais agoniser, j'ai vu le petit garçon faire quelque chose, avec de la glace, qui a aussi tué l'homme. C'était terrifiant…

— J'imagine. Tu penses que ces rêves signifient quelque chose ?

Là, Hitomi hocha les épaules, feignant une certaine nonchalance.

— Ces rêves avec les Uchiha se sont produits la nuit du massacre, et quand j'ai reçu mon épée de la part de Sasuke, le tantô de Shisui. Il y a un lien, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quant à savoir si c'est mon esprit qui le fait tout seul, sans que je m'en rende compte, ou s'il y a vraiment quelque chose de plus là-dessous…

Kakashi hocha la tête, indubitablement songeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris par ce que son élève venait de lui confier. Dans ce monde, il existait des choses bien plus étranges que des rêves possiblement prémonitoires. Au fond, Hitomi était soulagée d'avoir pu lui en parler tout en gardant le contrôle sur ce qu'elle lui révélait : elle venait de planter le décor idéal pour donner plus de force dans le futur à ses prétendues intuitions, un élan complexe qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas osé risquer. Mais Kakashi, qui avait jadis été dans la Racine, était l'une des personnes les moins susceptibles, dans son entourage, de cracher le morceau à Danzô.

— Je veux que tu viennes me parler de ce genre de rêves s'ils se reproduisent. Ils pourraient nous être utiles. Mais bon, puisque tu es réveillée maintenant, dis-moi où tu as rangé tes notes sur le fûinjutsu, je veux voir où tu te situes et ce sur quoi tu es en train de travailler.

Hitomi lui donna l'information sans rechigner, et injecta son chakra dans le bon sceau de stockage quand il le lui tendit – c'était l'un de ceux qu'on ne pouvait activer si on n'avait pas été la personne à le fermer en premier lieu. Le nuage de fumée qui se dégagea, une fois dissipé, révéla près d'une dizaine de livres et de carnets remplis de notes dans sa petite écriture serrée, si différente du trait sûr et élégant qu'elle utilisait pour ses sceaux. Sans plus attendre, le Jônin s'empara de l'un d'eux et commença à lire en silence.

— Sensei ?

— Hm ?

— Vous me passez le Paradis du Batifolage ? J'ai envie de le lire.

Pour son plus grand ravissement, elle put voir Kakashi-sensei s'étrangler sur sa propre salive et partir en quinte de toux, son seul œil humide et un bout de rougeur dépassant de son masque. Quand il se reprit, elle le frappa de plein fouet avec les Yeux, qu'elle avait pratiqués ces dernières semaines pour améliorer leur efficacité sur la victime complaisante qu'Ensui était.

— D… D'accord. Mais ne dis rien à ta mère ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'égorge.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible, et offrit à son professeur un sourire rayonnant quand il lui remit le premier tome. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs lectures respectives, et Hitomi découvrit pourquoi Kakashi aimait tellement ce livre. Dès le début, elle fut plongée dans l'intrigue, attirée par le charisme de l'héroïne comme par un aimant. Ses yeux dévoraient les pages les unes après les autres – elle avait toujours été une lectrice rapide, vraiment rapide.

— Vous pensez que ça intéresserait Jiraiya-sama de lire ce que j'écris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paisible près d'une heure plus tard.

— Tu écris, toi aussi ?

— Hm hm. Enfin, pas de la littérature érotique, mais des histoires qui me trottent dans la tête. J'ai fini d'écrire trois romans, et j'en ai commencé un quatrième un peu après la fin de l'Académie.

La vérité, c'était que grâce à sa mémoire absolue, elle n'avait qu'à aller chercher ses lectures du Monde d'Avant pour les reporter sur le papier en les ajustant aux codes de l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent. Elle était toujours convaincue que la littérature n'aurait pas dû être limitée à un seul univers, et si elle pouvait l'aider à circuler librement, elle en était ravie. Pour l'instant, seules Ino et Sakura avaient lu les romans qu'elle avait écrits, leur préféré se trouvant être une romance contemporaine entre la fille d'un daimyô et un nukenin.

— Le maître n'est pas au village en ce moment, mais je pourrai lui demander de ta part, si tu veux.

— Merci, sensei, sourit Hitomi avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Ce fut ainsi que Tsunami les trouva une fois la nuit tombée, lui assis par terre, le dos contre les coussins du canapé, et elle toujours sagement couchée, le bras du côté de son corps qui n'était pas blessé tenant le livre à hauteur de ses yeux. La jeune femme sourit d'un air satisfait en contemplant ce spectacle paisible, elle qui était si nostalgique de son travail, qu'elle avait dû quitter quand Gâto avait commencé à menacer Tazuna. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait s'y remettre, mais en attendant, ces simulacres lui convenaient faute de mieux.

— Le dîner est prêt. Posez vos livres, je vous les apporte. Sensei, vous pouvez aider votre élève à se redresser, mais allez-y doucement.

L'homme s'exécuta sans discuter, fermant le livre sur la Théorie des Réductions annoté de la main d'Hitomi qu'il était en train de parcourir. Les gestes lents et précautionneux, il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en position assise, juste à côté de lui, son dos appuyé contre les coussins du sofa.

— Ce que tu as écrit dans tes carnets est déjà une matière très avancée. Tes sceaux sont au moins au niveau Chûnin, ce qui est très surprenant à ton âge et risque de te peindre une cible sur le dos si des ninjas d'autres villages s'en rendent compte.

— Parce que les Maîtres des Sceaux sont très rares ?

— Oui, et parce que tu as le potentiel d'en devenir une. Tu n'en es pas encore là, cela dit, et ça veut dire que j'ai encore assez d'avance sur toi dans le domaine pour te donner des conseils qui devraient t'aider.

Quand Tsunami leur apporta leurs repas, ils étaient occupés à discuter de la complexe Théorie des Réductions qui permettait de créer des sceaux très petits, pratiquement indécryptables, tels que celui que les membres de la Racine portaient sur la langue – bien sûr, Hitomi ne mentionna pas ce point précis. La jeune fille cherchait un moyen de contourner le manque de stabilité des sceaux une fois cette théorie appliquée, pour un design sur lequel elle travaillait et qui lui serait plutôt utile en combat. Elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci en particulier courre le risque de tomber entre des mains ennemies.

Le soir venu, Hitomi trouva en elle-même encore assez de fatigue pour s'endormir presque immédiatement. Sasuke avait insisté pour passer une partie de la nuit dans le salon avec Kakashi et elle, surtout elle. Il lui raconta comment Naruto et lui avaient rencontré Inari, le fils de Tsunami, et la certitude de l'enfant que les ninjas allaient mourir plutôt qu'accomplir leur mission. Au fond d'elle-même, Hitomi était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à croiser le gamin. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas bien réagi à un tel discours, et la douleur avait toujours eu pour effet de la rendre irritable et impatiente.

Le lendemain, elle se sentait déjà mieux et reposée, même si elle avait été visitée par un cauchemar à propos de sa mission de rang B cette fois. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre que Kakashi l'emmène voir sa thérapeute. Si cette femme pouvait la débarrasser de ces mauvais rêves, elle serait une héroïne à ses yeux. Elle détestait l'instant de terreur et de confusion qui planait sur elle à l'instant du réveil, et le regard compatissant que Kakashi avait posé sur elle, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête, lui avait donné envie de disparaître de honte.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent passés à s'entraîner et travailler. Sasuke et Naruto passaient de longues heures à tenter de faire tenir des kunai debout, pointe en bas, sur leurs mains ouvertes, tandis qu'Hitomi travaillait sur son sceau. Il était presque terminé à présent, testé encore et encore sur des lapins que Sasuke chassait pour elle. Au moins, comme ça, Tsunami ne manquait jamais de viande pour le repas — ses sceaux ratés avaient eu une sérieuse tendance à s'enflammer.

Cinq jours après leur première bataille, Hitomi et Kakashi étaient à nouveau sur pied, même si Tsunami avait ordonné à la jeune fille de faire particulièrement attention à ses côtes encore fragiles. Après de nombreuses recherches dans des traités de médecine, la jeune Yûhi avait découvert que le chakra et le rétablissement étaient étroitement liés : un ninja aux réserves pleines guérissait jusqu'à cinq fois plus vite qu'un civil tandis qu'un soldat en manque se soignait au rythme normal, et prenait même le risque d'attraper des infections et maladies, ce qui n'arrivait jamais à ceux en bonne forme. En transfusant son chakra à Kakashi, Hitomi avait parfaitement su qu'elle ralentissait un peu sa convalescence. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Quand elle fut autorisée à se tenir debout et même à sortir de la maison, Hitomi accompagna Tsunami en ville pour la protéger et l'aider à faire ses courses. À contrecoeur, elle avait laissé son bandeau frontal à la maison : les ninjas, dans ce petit pays sans Village Caché, étaient rares, et elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Son insigne de Konoha faisait sa fierté, mais sa fierté ne justifiait pas de mettre sa mission en péril.

Ce qu'elle vit dans la ville la choqua, quand bien même elle avait été préparée à ce spectacle. La misère était omniprésente, gravée sur le corps d'enfants maigres aux ventres distendus sur des os délicats, brûlée au fer rouge sur les visages des adultes que l'inquiétude ridait profondément. Il y avait plus de mendiants qu'elle n'en avait jamais vus, même dans le Monde d'Avant. Quelque part un peu avant l'horizon se dressait le manoir dans lequel vivait Gâto, et Hitomi se mit à le haïr, un sentiment doux et calme qui lui brûlait les veines et lui alourdissait l'esprit. Sans hésiter un instant, elle ouvrit la bourse dans laquelle elle rangeait ses économies et se mit à distribuer une pièce à chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Elle ne pouvait faire plus, et cela la torturait. Elle ne pouvait que prier l'Ermite et toutes les entités déifiées auxquelles les ninjas rendaient hommage pour qu'une fois le tyran tombé, le pays se redresse.

Son humeur était sombre quand elle rentra, aussi se consola-t-elle en invoquant son équipe de chats ninjas. Elle fut soulagée quand elle constata qu'Haîro allait mieux, la blessure qu'il avait récoltée contre les Frères Démons désormais réduite à une simple ligne rouge sous son pelage qui repoussait déjà. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas cela qui la surprit le plus, mais la petite silhouette gris sombre qui se cachait entre les pattes d'Hoshihi. La jeune fille interroga son compagnon couleur de feu du regard.

— C'est Hai, ma nouvelle apprentie. Aotsuki me l'a attribuée hier. Quand j'ai senti que tu nous appelais, j'ai décidé de la prendre avec moi pour te la présenter.

Hai était très menue, avec un poil encore tout ébouriffé de chaton et de grands yeux bleu pâle. Hitomi tendit la main pour lui faire sentir l'odeur de chakra, d'acier et d'encre qui s'y collait. Après un instant d'hésitation tout à fait compréhensible, la petite avança sa tête et se frotta aux doigts offerts, un doux ronronnement dans la gorge.

— Bonjour, Hai-chan. Bienvenue dans la famille.

Les cinq aînés parmi les chats vinrent se frotter à leur cadette pour la féliciter à leur façon sous le regard attendri d'Hitomi, dont le cœur avait bien eu besoin de la douceur que lui évoquait cette scène. Même pendant sa convalescence, elle avait vécu dans un état d'anxiété constant, mais au moins, son plan était au point maintenant.

— Hokori ? J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, et que Sunaarashi reste près de moi en tout temps. Les autres vous ont raconté l'affrontement contre les Frères Démons ? Ce n'était que le début. Un autre puissant ninja, Zabuza, nous a attaqué plus loin sur la route. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il vous tue si je vous invoquais.

Les chats furent ramenés au calme et au silence par l'angoisse qu'ils pouvaient percevoir dans sa voix. Kurokumo avança et se blottit contre elle, comme pour la réconforter. Il avait grandi, lui aussi, mais restait plus menu que les autres, comme pour mieux se fondre dans les ombres.

— Ces ninjas ont tous été engagés par un homme nommé Gâto, qui tyrannise la région, pour empêcher notre client de construire un pont entre les îles principales du Pays des Vagues. Nous avons défait Zabuza, mais n'avons pas pu le tuer, et je crois qu'il nous attaquera encore. Hokori, j'aurais besoin que tu trouves et surveilles Gâto, et que tu préviennes Sunaarashi dès qu'il s'approchera de nous. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?

Le chat brun pâle hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et un nœud d'angoisse se détendit quelque part à l'intérieur d'Hitomi. Avec l'aide de ses fidèles compagnons, elle avait une chance d'éviter l'un des funestes évènements qui les attendaient. Une chance était peut-être tout ce dont elle avait besoin.


	44. Rencontre sur le pont

_Coucou ! Désolée pour jeudi, j'étais en déplacement et mon PC pour les cours refuse totalement de faire des copier/coller donc pour poster c'était impossible :c J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré son retard !_

Le septième jour depuis leur arrivée au Pays des Vagues, le ciel était incroyablement clair et le soleil se reflétait sur les flaques avec une insolence rieuse. Hitomi était prête, tout comme ses camarades. Elle avait parlé à Kakashi-sensei de sa surveillance de Gatô et gardait Sunaarashi avec elle en tout temps, se tenant ainsi au courant des agissements du tyran. Quand il n'était pas occupé à menacer ou faire chanter des gens, il avait une vie plutôt ennuyeuse.

Cette fois, l'Équipe Sept toute entière se déplaça sur le pont pour veiller sur Tazuna, à l'exception de Naruto, chargé de veiller sur Inari et Tsunami. Après une petite hésitation, Hitomi décida de laisser un de ses clones aqueux avec lui, ainsi qu'Haîro. Elle n'aimait pas disperser ses forces, mais le chat et le garçon s'entendaient vraiment bien, et Naruto pouvait donner des ordres au clone en cas de pépin. Avec la famille de l'architecte aussi protégée que possible, elle se sentait plus sereine.

Même si elle savait ce qui les attendait, une boule d'angoisse et de choc mêlés se forma dans sa gorge quand elle vit le pont juché de corps inertes. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme le plus proche et prit son pouls : il avait seulement été assommé. Les aiguilles qui lui transperçaient le corps étaient sans le moindre doute l'œuvre d'Haku – Naruto lui avait dit avoir rencontré « un garçon encore plus beau qu'une fille » la veille, pendant son entraînement matinal, et ça ne pouvait être que lui.

— Hitomi, crée deux clones aqueux et envoie-les évacuer les civils. Ceci est une diversion, ce qui signifie…

— Que le comité d'accueil est déjà là, termina Sasuke.

Après avoir obéi à son maître, la jeune fille se coupa le bout du pouce et invoqua ses deux autres chats combattants, en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Kurokumo et Hoshihi lui avaient promis qu'ils seraient prudents, qu'ils partiraient en direction du monde spirituel s'ils étaient blessés, et elle avait décidé de leur faire confiance. Le chat noir et son compagnon roux apparurent dans un nuage blanc, et Sunaarashi les rejoignit aux pieds de leur invocatrice, manifestement prête à en découdre.

Soudain, une nappe de brouillard tomba sur leur petit groupe. Sasuke, Hitomi et Kakashi encadrèrent Tazuna en formation triangulaire, sabres et kunai au clair, dès que le professeur le leur ordonna. Dans le dos d'Hitomi, le jeune Uchiha semblait comme agité de tremblement, mais elle pouvait presque sentir l'anxiété se transformer en jubilation à l'intérieur de lui – peut-être parce qu'il se produisait la même chose à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

— Salut, Kakashi, commença une voix grave et désormais bien connue. Toujours accompagné de ces gamins ? Regarde-les, ils tremblent, les pauvres petits.

Et soudain une dizaine de clones les entouraient, tous terriblement menaçants – pourtant Hitomi n'avait plus peur, elle se sentait même au contraire profondément paisible, comme si rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver.

— Vas-y, Sasuke ! lança Kakashi-sensei.

Aussitôt le jeune Uchiha bougea, sa silhouette devenant floue dans le brouillard tandis qu'il se ruait sur les clones les uns après les autres pour les retourner à leur état liquide, son sabre ne s'arrêtant pas un instant dans sa danse mortelle. L'eau retomba autour d'eux dans un cercle parfait, surnaturel, et Sasuke reprit sa position de défense.

— Oh, tu es venu à bout de mes clones aqueux ? Tu as fait de sacrés progrès, gamin. Nous voilà face à des ennemis redoutables, pas vrai Haku ?

Même dans l'éloge, la voix du déserteur gardait son intonation moqueuse, mais Hitomi ne se laissa pas distraire par cela. Non, pas alors que pour la première fois, elle entendait pour de vrai le nom du jeune garçon masqué, son identité plantant un clou supplémentaire dans le cercueil de pression et de réalité dans lequel Hitomi s'était enfouie dès le début de cette mission.

— Ainsi donc, Hitomi avait raison, et ce garçon au masque est l'un de tes complices. Au moins, cette fois, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

— Je m'en charge, grommela Sasuke.

Hitomi n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Elle savait l'importance qu'il accordait à l'honnêteté. Elle se contenta de resserrer sa position et celle de ses chats autour de Tazuna pour combler le vide que laissa son frère adoptif en s'avançant vers l'adversaire qu'il s'était désigné. Quant à elle, son regard ne quittait pas Zabuza d'un millimètre. Elle n'avait peut-être pas à sa disposition le Sharingan qui teintait le regard du dernier Uchiha de rouge, mais elle voulait être prête, quand il attaquerait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se heurtèrent dans un bruit de métal. À première vue, Sasuke avait l'avantage avec Shingi to Giri, le sabre qui lui venait de son père, mais Hitomi savait à quel point Haku était rapide, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une vague de crainte de l'envahir, même si elle savait que Haku répugnait à tuer et chercherait plutôt à assommer, à neutraliser.

— Hitomi ! Laisse Kurokumo et Sunaarashi pour protéger Tazuna. Toi et moi nous occupons de Zabuza. Tu te contenteras de te charger du soutien, sauf si tu ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est clair ?

— Oui, sensei !

Hoshihi la suivant comme une ombre de feu, la jeune fille s'avança vers le déserteur. La douce chaleur de l'adrénaline la débarrassait de ses peurs, les faisant glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait d'un manteau dont elle souhaitait se défaire. Elle se sentait calme, concentrée, et dans son regard carmin se lisait une force, une intensité qui ne s'y était peut-être pas trouvée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire, et tout irait bien. Elle se raccrochait à cette réalité comme on enlace un amant, la laissant calmer les battements de son cœur et chanter la mélodie des batailles sous sa peau.

— Tu ne peux pas te passer de tes gamins, hein, Kakashi ? Tu as peur d'être incapable de me vaincre sans eux ?

— Aaah, tu as tout faux, Zabuza. Vois-tu, Sasuke est le meilleur Genin de Konoha, suivi de près par Hitomi. Et puis bien sûr, il y a Naruto, qui est tellement imprévisible que ça en devient une force… Tout ça pour dire que non, je n'ai pas _besoin_ de leur aide. Je pense juste que t'affronter sera un bon exercice pour eux.

Le déserteur semblait un peu offensé par les paroles de Kakashi, et Hitomi comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi se serait sentie insultée si elle avait été Jônin et qu'un ennemi avait prétendu se servir d'elle comme sac de frappe pour ses Genin. Elle piaffa nerveusement, resserra sa prise sur la garde de son tantô et attendit que Kakashi-sensei prenne l'initiation. Cela se produisit en un éclair, dans le bruit de l'acier contre l'acier, le kunai de son professeur contre l'épée monstrueuse de Zabuza. Elle devait rester concentrée sur son objectif. Tout en parant comme si c'était incroyablement facile, Zabuza se mit à rire.

— Ah, tu entends ça, Haku ? Ces gamins sont très forts.

— Oui… Il faut qu'on se méfie d'eux.

Et soudain, il réalisa une mudra qui transforma l'eau en glace, et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher un élan distrait qui lui aurait coûté la vie si Hoshihi n'avait pas sauté sur le bras du déserteur pour dévier le coup d'épée qui l'aurait décapitée. La lame passa en sifflant au-dessus de sa tête, emportant quelques cheveux avec elle.

— Bon sang ! s'exclama Kakashi.

Il se rua en direction de l'autre combat, Hitomi contrainte de suivre, mais Zabuza les intercepta et leur bloqua le passage, son sourire sardonique parfaitement perceptible au travers des bandages qui lui cachaient le bas du village. Hitomi grogna de rage, l'aura meurtrière se formant par réflexe sur sa peau comme une nouvelle forme de brouillard, invisible mais toxique.

— Pas si vite, vous deux. C'est moi votre adversaire.

Sasuke hurla dans la cage de miroirs et l'anxiété d'Hitomi revint la frapper de plein fouet. En réponse, au-delà de l'aura meurtrière qui n'avait jamais été aussi intense autour d'elle, une voix douce, envoûtante et cruelle se mit à murmurer et tirailler sous son épiderme, toute de soif de sang et de promesses de massacres. Les pupilles contractées à l'extrême au centre de ses prunelles rouge sombre, Hitomi força la voix à battre en retraite pour mieux se concentrer sur le combat. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir.

— Allons, réfléchis bien, Kakashi. Si tu vas aider ton petit élève, je massacrerai l'autre et m'occuperai ensuite de Tazuna, mais tu ne peux pas la laisser partir toute seule si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit prise au piège à son tour.

La jeune fille put presque voir son sensei renoncer à l'aide qu'il aurait voulu apporter à Sasuke. Comme elle, il priait pour que le jeune Uchiha s'en sorte seul, pour que cela suffise. La rixe reprit entre Zabuza et eux, et Hitomi profita d'une occasion pour jeter un kunai en direction d'Haku dans l'espoir de le distraire. Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il esquive, mais le nuage de fumée qui apparut devant les miroirs, lui, parvint à l'étonner… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, Haîro sur ses talons. Avec un sourire attendri, elle laissa le garçon vanter ses mérites comme il l'entendait tandis que son chat la rejoignait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le cercle de miroirs et que Sasuke et lui commencent à se disputer.

— Les garçons, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire et presque légère. Concentrez-vous sur le combat en cours, vous vous sauterez à la figure plus tard.

Ils obéirent instantanément à sa voix sévère et elle put sentir l'approbation de Kakashi, à ses côtés. Ils pouvaient désormais se concentrer sur Zabuza et lui rendre la monnaie de sa fichue pièce.

— Dis-moi, commença Kakashi, où est-ce que tu as ramassé ce garçon ? Les clans de Kirigakure n'ont-ils pas tous été massacrés ?

— Ah ! Ca n'a pas été facile, tu peux le croire. Il a survécu à l'un de ces massacres et mendiait dans la rue comme un chien. J'ai attendu de le voir tuer un autre mendiant pour un bout de pain avant de le prendre avec moi, je voulais être sûr de ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Pendant un instant, Hitomi se sentit immensément triste pour Haku, qui avait dû avoir le cœur brisé de voler la vie de quelqu'un. Puis Naruto cria de douleur et un peu de ce sentiment se dissolut au fond d'elle. Elle para un coup de Zabuza dans sa direction et s'effaça du passage de sa grande épée, répliquant par un coup de pied qui manqua totalement sa cible. Elle se demanda s'il avait eu un bleu, là où elle l'avait frappé lors de leur dernière rencontre. Une part d'elle, la plus féroce, l'espérait.

— Désolé, Zabuza, mais cette fois c'est moi qui n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais en finir avec toi rapidement.

Kakashi entamait le geste de dévoiler son Sharingan quand le déserteur passa à l'attaque. Son épée dans une main et l'un des étranges kunai à un seul tranchant de Kirigakure en main, il se rua sur le professeur et lui transperça la main si profondément que la lame émit un petit tintement en se heurtant à la plaque de métal du gant du Ninja Copieur, de l'autre côté. Cela devait faire un mal de chien, pourtant Kakashi ne montra pas le moindre signe de douleur.

— Eh bien, pas très pressé de revoir le Sharingan ?

— Hmph. Tu devrais savoir qu'un ninja utilise son meilleur atout avec parcimonie.

— Tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! Tu es le premier de mes ennemis à le voir deux fois. Bien entendu, il n'y en aura pas de troisième.

— Ah, mon pauvre… Même si tu me bats, tu ne pourras pas vaincre Haku. Je lui ai tout appris, je l'ai modelé comme un forgeron modèle son épée, jusqu'à faire de lui l'arme parfaite. Ses techniques surpassent même les miennes, grâce à son Kekkei Genkai ! C'est autre chose que ces loques que tu trimballes avec toi.

Encore une fois, Hitomi laissa glisser l'insulte. Il n'avait pas tort, au fond, quand il disait qu'Haku était plus puissant qu'eux. Le fait d'avoir déjà tué avait dû l'endurcir, et ses techniques de glace étaient terribles. Mais la jeune Yûhi n'était pas à négliger pour autant, et elle était assez lucide pour connaître intimement ses forces et faiblesses. Elle frémit en sentant le Sharingan entrer en action.

— Tu fais une erreur, reprit Zabuza, en me montrant à nouveau ton précieux œil. Comme tu disais la dernière fois, « tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique » !

Soudain le brouillard s'épaissit et Zabuza se fondit en lui. Hitomi ferma les yeux un instant, juste le temps de concentrer son chakra dans son nez et ses oreilles. Quand elle rentrerait, elle demanderait à Kakashi un entraînement pour développer ses sens, parce qu'elle se sentait terriblement vulnérable comme ça. Elle avait besoin de s'améliorer. Elle bougea, ses réflexes prenant le pas sur sa conscience, et cinq shuriken tombèrent à ses pieds, chacun paré par la lame de son tantô. Elle vit une ombre dans le brouillard, puis entendit de multiples chocs, métal contre métal, qui l'informèrent du fait que Kakashi venait de subir un assaut similaire.

Elle se souvenait de ce qui venait ensuite, et le cri d'alarme de Kurokumo lui donna l'impulsion dont elle avait besoin bien avant que Kakashi comprenne la prochaine action de Zabuza. Déjà elle se dressait entre Tazuna et la lame du déserteur, et une ligne de feu et de sang barra son buste de la hanche droite à l'épaule gauche. Si Hoshihi n'avait pas freiné le déserteur en le mordant aussi fort que possible à l'arrière du genou, elle serait morte éventrée, mais elle avait eu de la chance : la blessure était impressionnante, mais peu profonde. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire mal, vraiment, une brûlure qui s'éveilla dans le corps d'Hitomi et se répandit au moindre de ses nerfs. La pression et le murmure sous sa peau s'agitèrent en réponse, arrêtés à la dernière minute par un sursaut de sa volonté.

— Hitomi !

Kakashi venait d'arriver, trop tard. La respiration de la jeune fille était lourde, laborieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle contraigne la douleur à reculer dans un recoin sombre de sa Bibliothèque, ignorant la sensation du sang qui roulait sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son kimono. Elle serra les dents et attaqua à l'aide de son tantô, forçant le déserteur à parer et reculer. Hoshihi repartit à l'assaut, tandis que Tazuna et Kurokumo reculaient hors de portée.

— Je vais bien, Kakashi-sensei. J'ai un plan, suivez-moi ! Haîro, Hoshihi, vous savez quoi faire !

C'était une manœuvre qu'ils avaient répétée des centaines de fois, souvent sur le pauvre Ensui qui détestait servir de mannequin d'entraînement. Hitomi avait évoqué la possibilité de s'en servir contre l'épéiste, car elle fonctionnait particulièrement bien sur les adversaires plus grands et plus lourds, comme lui. Ignorant la douleur comme si elle n'était qu'une chimère, elle dansait autour de Zabuza, Hoshihi, Kakashi et elle le forçant à parer de tous côtés, tout en suivant de près l'endroit où se trouvait Haîro. Dès qu'elle le sentit en place, elle se glissa sous l'épée du déserteur, plus fluide que l'eau qui roulait loin, loin sous le pont, et lui heurta le torse de plein fouet d'une main ouverte renforcée de chakra, répandant son sang sur la peau nue. Pris de court, il ne parvint pas à arrêter l'élan qu'elle venait de lui causer et fit quelques pas en arrière, trébuchant sur Haîro qui attendait derrière ses jambes.

Ainsi le grand épéiste tomba, et avant même qu'il se soit remis de sa surprise, Hitomi était assise sur son torse, son épée sur sa gorge, tandis qu'Hoshihi mordait la main crispée sur la garde de sa lame jusqu'au sang pour l'empêcher de s'en servir, sa lourde patte rousse lui immobilisant l'épaule. La jeune fille tremblait, faible, le souffle court, et pourtant elle continuait de lutter pour garder le nukkenin dans cette position, ses genoux noueux enfoncés dans ses côtes. Bien vite, Kakashi vint l'aider en posant son pied sur le ventre de leur ennemi, sa force de Jônin achevant de le clouer au sol. Les deux hommes avaient l'air aussi abasourdis l'un que l'autre, et Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle-même était surprise que ça avait marché. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il esquive, mais maintenant elle allait être obligée de…

— Enlève-toi de là, Hitomi. Il ne bougera pas. Je me charge de l'achever.

À contrecoeur, la jeune fille commença à obéir, mais s'interrompit en entendant la voix de Sunaarashi, claire et ferme dans le brouillard.

— Gatô approche, comme tu l'avais dit ! Il a prévu de tuer Zabuza pour ne pas le payer et a emmené une petite armée avec lui.

Cela figea totalement le tableau tout autour d'eux. Pendant une seconde, Hitomi eut envie de s'effondrer pour pleurer de soulagement, mais elle résista à cette impulsion, préférant se relever lentement, son sabre toujours pointé vers Zabuza au cas où il tenterait de l'attaquer.

— C'est… C'est un mensonge, grommela l'homme.

— Qu'est-ce que mon chat gagnerait à mentir ? répondit-elle d'un ton dur. Je m'attendais à ce genre de choses. J'ai entendu des murmures en ville, quand j'accompagnais la fille de Tazuna, et j'ai décidé d'envoyer l'un de mes chats en filature. Il n'aurait aucune raison de me mentir.

— Et tu as des preuves à me donner, gamine ?

À cela, Hitomi réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire lent, redoutable, sans doute vaguement cruel, se dessina sur ses traits.

— En fait, je crois que j'ai exactement ce que vous voulez, Zabuza-san. Kakashi-sensei, est-ce que votre genjutsu est bon ?

— Plutôt, pourqu… Oh, je vois. Je m'en occupe.

Cette fois, le sourire se fit rayonnant, presqu'à la hauteur de celui de Naruto, parce qu'elle avait _réussi_, que ni Zabuza ni Haku ne traverseraient le destin qui avaient été le leur dans le canon, à moins que quelque chose tourne horriblement mal. Tandis que le bourdonnement d'un sort de genjutsu les entourait, elle garda le déserteur sous sa garde et ses chats firent de même, même si Hoshihi avait cessé d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la main qui tenait l'épée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plongé dans l'illusion qui montrait la défaite de Zabuza, ses deux bras pendant inutiles le long de ses flancs, Gatô déboula sur le pont, sa troupe de mercenaires sur les talons, et commença à se gausser de l'épéiste, se vantant du plan qu'il avait mis en place pour ne pas avoir à le payer. Toujours couvert par le sort, Zabuza échangea un regard avec Kakashi et prit la parole d'une voix remplie d'une colère sourde :

— Tu peux me laisser me relever et rappeler tes boules de poils, gamine. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Haku !

Comme s'il avait tout entendu – et c'était sans doute le cas, il n'était pas un génie pour rien – leur autre adversaire mit fin à sa technique des Miroirs de Glace, révélant Sasuke et Naruto, dos l'un à l'autre, leurs épées dressées devant eux comme des boucliers. Ils étaient blessés, tous les deux, mais rien de dramatique, et même d'ici, Hitomi pouvait voir que les Sharingans de son frère adoptif comportaient désormais deux tomoes chacun.

— Zabuza-sama, vos ordres ?

— On ne s'en sort pas impunément après m'avoir tendu un piège. Gatô est mort, et son menu fretin avec. Kakashi, gamine, je peux compter sur votre aide ?

Prise de court, la jeune fille regarda son sensei avant de répondre. Quand il hocha la tête, elle prit la parole :

— Bien sûr. Mais Naruto et Sasuke vont vouloir participer aussi, j'en suis certaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'arriver près d'elle. Ils avaient l'air absolument furieux, comme s'ils avaient entendu toute la conversation – pouvait-on entendre à travers ces Miroirs ? – mais ils étaient en bonne santé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Hitomi, quant à elle, commençait à se sentir faiblir. Elle renforça ses membres de chakra, encore suffisant à ce stade pour faire fuir la fatigue de ses membres. Après leur avoir fait signe de se tenir prêts, Kakashi brisa l'illusion.

— Tu es mort, Gâto ! hurla Zabuza en fonçant épée la première vers un tyran éberlué.

Des mercenaires prirent aussitôt place entre sa proie et lui, et ce fut le moment que les ninjas de Konoha choisirent pour se glisser dans la bataille. Le sang d'Hitomi chantait dans ses oreilles, la voix murmurait plus tendrement que jamais ses promesses de mort et d'agonie, mais elle lui résistait dignement, son sabre frappant et parant encore et encore. Par deux fois, ses chats la sauvèrent en détournant une attaque qui l'aurait tuée – malgré tout, elle avait perdu du sang, et commençait à venir au bout de sa résistance. À un moment, ce fut même Haku qui la sauva en transperçant d'un éclat de glace le torse d'un homme qui se jetait sur elle. Après un instant de sidération, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et repartit au combat.

Cela arriva en un éclair, celui de sa lame sur une gorge exposée, et l'éclat froid jeté par le soleil sur le sang qui soudain lui éclaboussa le visage. Les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, elle regarda l'homme s'effondrer à ses pieds, le goût de sa vie ruisselant sur ses lèvres, ses joues, entre ses cils et dans ses yeux. Elle venait de prendre une vie, elle-même, de sa propre main, sans l'intermédiaire de l'une de ses invocations. Une meurtrière.

Pendant une seule toute petite seconde, la voix qui lui murmurait de si terribles serments à l'oreille prit le dessus, refoula les remords qui l'étouffaient soudain, les brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la soif de sang et de violence. Quand elle reprit le dessus, au moins Hitomi n'était-elle plus paralysée par les conséquences de ses actes. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, ses mouvements étaient brouillons, teintés d'imprécision par la fatigue, mais bien vite tous les hommes se furent écroulés autour d'elle.

Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Zabuza briser la nuque de Gatô d'un tour de bras négligeant, sans effort. C'était fini. Ils avaient… Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait _réussi_.

Soudain épuisée, elle tomba à genoux au milieu des corps et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer son innocence, tuée aussi sûrement qu'elle avait tué son premier homme.


	45. Les deux déserteurs

_Coucou ! Par un très heureux coup de chance, je commence les cours à 10h tous les jeudis jusqu'à la fin du semestre, ce qui veut dire que j'ai du temps avant de partir à l'école ! Les updates se feront donc désormais plus tôt le matin le jeudi en général, sauf si j'ai vraiment un souci ou un imprévu. Bonne lecture !_

Dès que Tsunami vit Hitomi, portée par Kakashi et couverte de sang, elle se rua sur elle pour l'examiner, les sourcils froncés et des jurons particulièrement créatifs sur les lèvres. Elle enjoignit le Jônin-sensei à emmener son apprentie dans le salon, sans un seul regard pour les deux ninjas à l'insigne de Kirigakure qui suivaient l'équipe de Konoha comme s'ils ne savaient absolument pas où se mettre – un problème à la fois.

La gamine était inconsciente et la blessure qui lui barrait le buste causa quelques exclamations choquées, de la part de ses frères adoptifs et de Tsunami elle-même, elle devait l'avouer. Du bout de ses doigts froids, elle tâta la blessure pour déterminer sa profondeur et sa gravité, puis décida qu'il faudrait tout de même recoudre. Heureusement que la petite était déjà dans les vapes…

— Papa, va me chercher la trousse de secours. Sensei, emmenez tout le monde dehors, je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit risque de me distraire.

Elle donnait ses ordres comme une chirurgienne en chef et tout le monde obéit dans l'instant, la laissant seule avec la jeune fille évanouie qui saignait sur son canapé – ce dont elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. Recoudre était un travail long, répétitif, et laborieux quand il ne concernait pas des surfaces parfaitement planes. Au moins, sa patiente était immobile. Elle cousit le dernier point, acheva de panser la plaie et se releva avec dans le dos un craquement sonore. Cela laisserait une cicatrice, mais peut-être que les ninjas médecins dont elle avait entendu parler pourraient l'effacer, ou peut-être que la gamine la porterait comme une fierté, un trophée. On ne savait jamais, les shinobi étaient des gens bizarres.

_Dans la Bibliothèque, Hitomi se terrait sous une table de lecture, noyée dans une peur au-delà des mots. Le sol pâle et d'habitude si propre de son cher sanctuaire avait disparu sous plusieurs centimètres de sang frais, et même là où elle se trouvait elle n'échappait pas à son odeur métallique et à sa sensation visqueuse contre sa forme prostrée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter, ses épaules agitées de spasmes et sa gorge serrée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et cela la terrifiait. D'habitude, une simple pensée permettait d'ajuster l'apparence du lieu, qu'elle contrôlait jusqu'au moindre détail, mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas marché._

_Oh, elle savait la cause d'un tel chamboulement, mais elle aurait dû contrôler ce phénomène. Tuer n'était pas censé être une telle épreuve pour un ninja, elle aurait dû être insensible ou presque, et puis ce n'était pas juste, elle avait fait son travail, elle avait bien agi, cet homme aurait éventré Tazuna sans sourciller si Gatô l'avait payé suffisamment cher. De la même façon, elle avait été payée – ou serait payée – pour cette mission, pour la vie qu'elle avait prise. C'était la même chose, la même chose, alors pourquoi la fine barrière entre l'intention et le passage à l'acte lui donnait-elle l'impression de mourir lentement ?_

_Et elle devrait encore tuer à l'avenir, elle le savait, c'était inévitable. Peut-être même aussi tôt que l'examen Chûnin, ou même encore avant si une mission rendait cet évènement inévitable. Malgré tous les défauts que le village incarnait, Hitomi lui était fidèle, non pas par sentiment patriotique mais parce que tant de ses êtres chers auraient donné leur vie sans la moindre hésitation au nom de Konoha. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir, pas maintenant, pas au tout premier obstacle qui menaçait sa stabilité mentale._

_La gorge serrée, elle sortit lentement de sa cachette. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient maculées de sang. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard incroyablement dur créaient comme un choc au milieu de ses traits épuisés. Elle inspira profondément et leva les bras, mobilisant chakra et pouvoir pur pour plier une autre partie du lieu à sa volonté. Quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulée dans l'ombre, une porte apparut. Elle était d'un blanc si parfait qu'elle blessait les yeux et verrouillée par un barbelé qui n'existait que dans le Monde d'Avant, avec ses pointes cruelles prêtes à mordre la peau de quiconque s'approchait ou tentait d'en sortir._

_Un pli amer sur les lèvres, Hitomi attrapa le livre qui contenait son souvenir du meurtre et de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle arracha la page qui ne contenait que l'acte en lui-même, froid et détaché de toute réalité émotionnelle, et la fixa sur le livre qui contenait le souvenir précédent. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Le reste de l'ouvrage maudit, elle l'emmena vers la porte blanche. Les barbelés se rétractèrent sur son passage, mais même comme ça elle fut griffée aux deux bras en poussant le panneau de bois et de lumière. Ce n'était pas grave. Une simple blessure spirituelle. La première d'une interminable série, si elle en jugeait par la voie qu'elle s'était choisie._

_Derrière la porte se trouvait une pièce étroite, plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur une étagère qui semblait prête à s'écrouler s'entassaient quelques livres usés, abîmés. Sur la couverture de l'un d'eux s'agitait en relief un visage qui hurlait silencieusement. Un autre saignait, le liquide rouge ruisselant le long de ses pages pour s'encroûter dans les recoins de sa reliure. Après un dernier regard au livre qu'elle avait emmené, elle le posa sur la table au centre de la pièce et attrapa une mesure de chaînes et de fers, qui lui apparut directement dans les mains, l'enroulant autour de l'ouvrage jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse presque totalement sous l'acier._

_Quand elle ressortit de là quelques minutes plus tard, le sol était à nouveau propre et clair. La porte blanche se ferma en silence derrière son passage, les barbelés reprirent leur place et elle retrouva sa place au cœur des ombres, là où on pouvait l'oublier. Même si son esprit n'oubliait jamais parfaitement._

Hitomi se réveilla au coucher du soleil, dans la lumière orange et rouge qui baignait le salon. Elle tenta de se relever et grimaça en sentant aussitôt une brûlure là où elle avait été blessée par Zabuza. Prudente, elle dénoua ses muscles et se laissa à nouveau aller contre les coussins. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais soulagée que cette crise soit terminée, au moins jusqu'à ce que Kakashi l'emmène chez sa thérapeute. Ses hésitations à ce sujet s'étaient en grande partie dissipées. Elle en avait besoin, elle le savait désormais. Elle espérait juste que la femme que son sensei consultait serait aussi efficace pour elle qu'elle devait l'être pour lui : le Ninja Copieur n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps avec un médecin inefficace.

— Ah, tu es réveillée, dit justement Kakashi en passant la tête par la fenêtre. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Au moins, il eut la décence de faire le tour et d'entrer par la porte – Tsunami n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié que les ninjas fassent chez elle comme chez eux et laissent des traces de pas et des griffures sur le chambranle de ses fenêtres à force de les franchir sans faire attention. En tout cas, si Hitomi avait été une civile, elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié.

— Zabuza et Haku ? demanda Hitomi.

— Ils sont dans le jardin. Haku semble s'être pris d'affection pour Naruto et Sasuke, et Zabuza monte la garde en fusillant tout le monde du regard. Ne le dis à personne, mais je l'ai vu caresser Sunaarashi.

— Et elle ne lui a pas mis la main en charpie ? Surprenant !

— Je t'ai entendue, Hitomi ! lança la chatte depuis l'extérieur.

Le professeur et l'élève échangèrent un regard, puis un petit rire. Il s'approcha et, nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

— Tu es bonne pour rester encore une semaine sans bouger, peut-être un peu moins si tu n'utilises pas trop de chakra. Heureusement, cette fois tu n'as pas ton vieux professeur fatigué à transfuser, hm ?

— Non, par contre j'ai une excuse pour lire le deuxième tome du Paradis du Batifolage. Vous me le passez ?

Avec un soupir, il s'exécuta et elle se retrouva bien vite avec le volume rouge dans les mains. Elle en était venue à véritablement apprécier les personnages qu'elle avait découverts dans le premier tome. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait toujours imaginé dans le Monde d'Avant que les romans écrits par Jiraiya étaient un peu comme les Cinquante Nuances de Grey de cet univers, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le Sannin _savait_ écrire. Il avait un véritable talent pour mettre le doigt sur la psyché de ses personnages, et les scènes qu'il avait écrites dans le but de provoquer une réaction lui avaient plus d'une fois fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, sensei ?

— Cette nuit, je pars au siège de la compagnie de Gatô pour démanteler la partie qui concerne le Pays des Vagues. Le temps qu'ils rassemblent leurs forces et tentent de se réimplanter dans la région, le Pays du Feu aura placé un de ses hommes à la tête de la société. Nous récupérerons une bonne partie de cet argent, mais notre politique sera sans doute plus saine que celle de Gatô pour le pays.

— Et pour Haku et Zabuza ?

— Une partie du butin que je récolterai ce soir leur reviendra pour leur rôle dans la bataille contre les mercenaires. Ils ont décidé de rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que Tazuna termine son pont, puis nous repartirons de notre côté et eux du leur, sans doute en direction de Kirigakure pour attiser les flammes de la rébellion.

Il fallut un moment à Hitomi pour digérer tout cela. Elle n'osait pas retourner tout de suite dans sa Bibliothèque, pas alors que celle-ci s'adaptait encore à l'ajout d'un livre dans la section interdite, mais elle se demandait lesquelles de ses prévisions allaient être changées par un tel bouleversement du canon. Une pointe d'euphorie vint lui caresser l'esprit – c'était donc possible de faire évoluer les choses, rien n'était déterminé à l'avance, elle en était certaine à présent. Quelles autres tragédies pouvait-elle éviter ? Pendant une seconde, elle se sentit toute puissante.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles, surtout pour la blessée qui prenait un repos bien mérité, lisait tout son soûl et dormait assez pour quatre. Les médicaments que Tsunami lui donnait, payés de la bourse de Kakashi, la rendaient somnolente et sans doute un peu légère – Naruto et Sasuke avaient eu l'air effaré quand elle avait lâché sa première blague graveleuse devant eux et elle avait pratiquement hurlé de rire, à moitié tombée du canapé tellement elle rigolait. Leurs têtes valaient de l'or.

Et puis il y avait les autres moments, plus sombres, où Kakashi étouffait ses cauchemars du plat de la main quand elle se réveillait en sursaut, et l'écoutait les raconter en silence, faisant fi de sa propre fatigue. Le matin, tout était effacé par le soleil rieur qui jetait ses rayons dans le salon où elle avait élu domicile, et si elle ne pouvait oublier, elle parvenait au moins à se distraire par ses lectures et travaux de fûinjutsu.

Elle venait de terminer le sceau sur lequel elle avait travaillé avec Kakashi quand Tsunami la déclara en assez bonne santé pour reprendre l'entraînement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller courir le long de la plage, ses chats en peloton autour d'lle, pendant des heures et des heures, sans l'aide de chakra pour renforcer ses muscles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parvienne plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Alors elle s'était glissée dans la mer et avait laissé l'eau la faire dériver jusqu'à se sentir à nouveau capable de marcher et était rentrée, épuisée et heureuse. On oubliait souvent que l'exercice physique n'était pas seulement une nécessité pour les ninjas, mais aussi un exutoire.

Sa première confrontation avec Zabuza se passa ce soir-là. Le déserteur montait la garde devant la maison de Tazuna, colossal et vaguement menaçant – il se donnait sans même essayer des airs de chien de garde. Elle s'arrêta devant sa haute silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre, rassurée par la présence de ses chats à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous passé pas mal de temps à fréquenter Zabuza pendant qu'elle guérissait, et aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé.

— Je voulais te dire, gamine… Beau combat, sur le pont.

Elle se figea, surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait mal entendu, parce que le Démon du Brouillard n'était pas du genre à distribuer des compliments. Il la fixa du regard, comme s'il la défiait de protester, son ombre dansant par-dessus elle. Il lui fallut un effort de volonté pour ne pas s'emparer de cette ombre ; elle avait retenu sa leçon avec Kakashi et Tsunami lui aurait arraché la tête si elle s'était blessée à nouveau.

— Merci, Zabuza-san. J'ai été honorée de vous affronter.

Il hocha la tête, son regard ne la quittant pas un instant, puis tendit la main dans sa direction.

— Fais voir ton épée.

C'était un ordre et Hitomi avait appris l'importance de l'obéissance, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle sans poser de question. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la garde d'Ishi to Senrigan et elle dégaina lentement, chaque centimètre de la lame libéré attrapant la lumière de la nuit. Elle ne put empêcher une pointe de réticence de lui vriller l'esprit alors qu'elle remettait le tantô dans la main de Zabuza, le regardant l'examiner avec attention et respect.

— Une très bonne lame. Forgée par les Maîtres du Pays du Fer ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est un cadeau que Sasuke m'a fait. Elle vient d'un membre de son clan.

— Hm. Et on peut la parcourir de chakra. Tu sais le faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Hitomi secoua légèrement la tête, les quelques mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval suivant joyeusement le mouvement.

— Je vais t'expliquer, pour te remercier pour la leçon que tu m'as donnée sur ce pont. Je ne négligerai plus ceux qui ont l'air plus faibles que moi, et toi, tu pourras déchiqueter tes ennemis avec ce que tu auras appris. Par contre, tu te débrouilles pour t'exercer, j'ai pas envie de devenir comme ton vieux sensei, complètement gâteux et débordé. Deal ?

— Deal ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec ce qui ressemblait à de la frénésie au fond des yeux.

Il leva le tantô, qu'il tenait toujours, pour qu'elle puisse le voir de près. Le soleil s'était couché depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit la Lune qui jette ses rayons froids sur la lame, aussi parfaitement aiguisée qu'au premier jour, silencieusement mortelle. Une étincelle de chakra au goût d'océan flotta dans l'air, et soudain de l'eau entourait la lame, compressée dans un courant très mince, exécutant un mouvement rotatif et vertical d'un tranchant à l'autre du sabre, comparable à celui d'une tronçonneuse – même si elles n'existaient pas dans cet univers. Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent devant ce spectacle. Même sans le voir en action, elle pouvait comprendre à quel point un tel dispositif pouvait endommager tout ce qu'il touchait.

— Tu vois gamine, l'eau est la nature de chakra la plus difficile à mobiliser pour entourer une lame. À Kiri, on a même préféré créer des sabres légendaires plutôt que d'enseigner ça à tous nos jeunes, et pourtant nombreux sont ceux qui auront appris, parce que ça en vaut la peine. Si tu fais ça correctement, un simple contact avec la peau d'un adversaire lui arrachera des bouts de chair entiers.

Il avait l'air d'exulter en lui racontant ces horreurs, et au fond d'elle Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle était fascinée en retour, ses prunelles rouges ne se détachant pas de la lame du sabre. Depuis que son souvenir était enfermé au loin, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne répugnait plus autant à la violence. Si une telle barbarie était ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la paix et le bonheur des siens… Elle n'était pas sûre de refuser de s'y plier.

— Tu dois d'abord solliciter ton chakra aqueux, et puis le compresser bien au-delà du point de compression maximale habituel de l'eau. Le manteau dont tu recouvres ta lame ne doit pas l'épaissir de plus d'un demi millimètre de chaque côté, et au niveau du tranchant, ça doit même être encore plus fin que ça, plus fin que possible. C'est simple, plus c'est fin, plus ça coupe, plus tu fais de dégâts. Mizukage le Deuxième était capable, dit-on, de réduire l'épaisseur du manteau à une unique molécule. Pour ça, tu dois presser le chakra aqueux entre deux masses de chakra normal, aussi fort que possible.

Hitomi n'avait pas besoin d'essayer pour comprendre que cela demandait une force qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Mais comme tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin aux arts ninjas, cela se travaillait, et elle était sûre de pouvoir progresser dans ce domaine si elle faisait suffisamment d'efforts. Après tout, elle était vraiment bonne quand on en venait au contrôle, à la précision. Ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était l'impulsion, une sorte de muscle brut et immatériel.

— Ensuite, le mouvement de rotation. Une fois que ton manteau de chakra aqueux est pris et compressé autant que possible entre tes deux masses de chakra sans affinité, tu dois lui insuffler un mouvement de rotation perpétuel. Pour ça, il n'y a pas de technique parfaite, tu dois trouver la tienne. En attendant, tu peux juste consacrer une partie de ton attention à la rotation, mais c'est moins pratique. Tu as tout compris ?

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Ses explications étaient crues, brusques, mais claires. Elles prenaient tout leur sens quand on _savait_ comment fonctionnait le chakra, quand il devenait une sorte de membre supplémentaire, et c'était une sensation dont les membres du clan Nara étaient très intimes, par l'intermédiaire de leur Kekkei Genkai.

— Bien. Ma dette pour ta leçon est payée. Prends ton épée et entraîne-toi.

Il lui rendit son tantô, lui mouillant les mains au passage, puis rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, la laissant seule sur le porche. Au début, elle tenta simplement de mobiliser son chakra à l'intérieur de la lame. C'était facile, pas plus compliqué que d'activer un sceau, et une masse d'eau oblongue entoura les tranchants de son sabre, totalement inutile. Avant de passer à la suite, elle exécuta quelques katas, de quoi s'assurer que la masse tenait en place sans effort particulier de sa part. C'était le cas, tant qu'elle ne coupait pas le flux de chakra en direction de sa garde.

Quand elle commença à vouloir compresser, les choses se compliquèrent immédiatement. Créer à la fois du chakra non-élémentaire et du chakra élémentaire n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait souvent. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir essayé une seule fois. Toutes ses techniques nécessitaient l'un ou l'autre, sans entre-deux ni changement de mi-parcours. Elle devait couper son attention au moins en deux pour le faire, quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait passer du temps à équilibrer. Elle pouvait réduire la part de son esprit consacrée à cette tâche en particulier à un simple automatisme, mais avant ça, elle devait apprendre à simplement combiner les deux, et c'était sans doute le plus compliqué.

Elle rentra au bout de deux longues heures d'échecs et de progrès hésitants. Elle ne parvenait pas à tenir le dispositif stable pendant plus de deux secondes avant que l'eau ne s'effondre à ses pieds ou ne retrouve sa forme première. Elle avait persisté jusqu'à avoir des fourmis désagréables dans la main, décidant de ne pas pousser jusqu'à la douleur. Se blesser ne ferait pas avancer les choses plus vite, et risquait par contre de perturber Naruto et Sasuke qui, elle l'avait bien compris lors des deux semaines qu'elle avait en tout passées à guérir, n'aimaient vraiment pas la voir souffrir.

Dans la cuisine, Haku était occupé à faire la vaisselle. Sans un mot, Hitomi prit place à sa gauche, attrapa un torchon et commença à essuyer ce qu'il lavait. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis retournèrent à leur tâche respective, une sorte de camaraderie désincarnée flottant entre eux comme un non-dit. Sasuke avait expliqué à la jeune fille que la situation était assez compliquée entre le jeune déserteur et son mentor. C'était une difficulté à laquelle Hitomi ne s'était pas attendue. Comme il avait été facile d'oublier que, dans le canon, l'épiphanie de Zabuza ne venait qu'en conséquence de la mort d'Haku ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de la provoquer autrement.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle passa énormément de temps avec le garçon, d'un an son aîné. Il était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyables, affamé d'affection et de connaissances. Hitomi possédait en grande quantité des deux et les lui donna sans réserve. Ils avaient pris l'habitude, le soir, d'aller s'allonger sur le toit de la maison de Tazuna pour observer les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé au Pays des Vagues – la bonne saison approchait. Pendant ces séances d'astronomie, ils discutaient souvent de choses dont ils ne parlaient pas forcément avec leurs camarades respectifs. Parfois, la présence tranquille d'Haku et sa chaleur contre son flanc amenait Hitomi à penser avec nostalgie à Shikamaru, resté à Konoha.

L'idée lui vint un après-midi, alors que tout le monde était rassemblé sur la plage. Tazuna et Tsunami avait décidé d'y organiser un barbecue, pour le plus grand ravissement de Naruto. Hitomi avait encore souffert de ce mal du pays et des souvenirs des nombreuses sorties en compagnie de Shikamaru et Chôji, après les classes supplémentaires organisées par Kurenai. Après leur diplôme, de telles réunions avaient été plus difficiles à organiser ou avaient impliqué tous les membres de leur petite bande, et plus seulement deux garçons paisibles et une petite fille qui dévorait le monde d'un regard avide.

Elle observait Zabuza s'entraîner à l'épée contre Kakashi, et n'était pas la seule : non loin, Haku posait sur son mentor un regard empli de tant de mélancolie et de réserve que cela lui brisait le cœur. La dépendance du jeune homme à son maître n'était pas saine, mais s'améliorerait sans le moindre doute si l'homme apprenait à le traiter comme un être humain, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, et son propre caractère. Le visage impassible, Hitomi interrompit le duel entre Sasuke et Naruto et attira ce dernier dans une étreinte. Là, la bouche contre son oreille, elle lui murmura quelques mots qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux puis froncer les sourcils. L'effet fut immédiat, dès qu'elle le relâcha.

— Oï, Zabuza ! Il est temps que tu arrêtes de traiter Haku comme une arme ! C'est un être humain lui aussi, et il t'aime assez pour supporter que tu te comportes comme un enfoiré avec lui, et toi, toi, tu ne lui apportes absolument rien !

Sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée, le jeune jinchûriki s'était jeté dans le combat qui opposait déserteur et Jônin et s'accrochait désormais au premier avec ses petits poings serrés, lui hurlant pratiquement sa façon de penser, nez à nez et front contre front. Un sourire lent, retors, et peut-être un peu fier, se forma sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, tout aussi abasourdi que les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?

— Aah, ça, mon cher frère, c'est un secret que je compte bien garder. Observe, admire, et souviens-toi que je peux faire ça à volonté.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta était sans le moindre doute effrayé, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour éclater d'un rire sauvage, aussi beau et tumultueux que la mer en contrebas. Elle riait rarement comme cela, avec un tel abandon, une telle délectation, et cette pointe de joie cruelle qui donnait des frissons à quiconque l'écoutait, si on était persuadé d'être en sécurité à ses côtés. Dans ce rire, on devinait la redoutable opposante qu'elle deviendrait un jour, quand il y aurait de la puissance et de la volonté en elle pour appliquer ses terribles machinations sans réserve.

— Tu es absolument terrifiante.

— Je sais, Sasuke, merci. J'ai appelé cette technique la Technique Paix, Amour et Ramen.

— Un nom… Approprié. Ridicule mais approprié.

— N'est-ce pas ?

Lors des jours qui suivirent, Hitomi put constater que son stratagème avait payé. Les rapports entre Zabuza et Haku devinrent plus aisés, plus naturels, et un soir, après qu'ils soient montés sur le toit, le jeune homme serra Hitomi dans ses bras pour la première fois, lui murmurant des remerciements étranglés à l'oreille. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

— Zabuza-sama m'a demandé de rester après l'entraînement pour lui parler, aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille hocha la tête : elle avait remarqué l'absence des deux déserteurs au repas. Ils n'étaient arrivés que quand elle était en train de faire la vaisselle. Sans rien dire, elle leur avait réchauffé deux généreuses portions et les avait posées devant eux, attendant même qu'ils aient fini pour laver leurs plats également plutôt que juste retourner à sa lecture comme elle aurait pu le faire.

— On a… On a beaucoup discuté. Il m'a promis qu'une fois que les choses se seraient arrangées à Kiri, on irait voir le Daimyô pour qu'il m'adopte.

— C'est une très bonne nouvelle, Haku ! tenta-t-elle de s'exclamer tout en chuchotant.

— Oui, murmura le garçon d'une voix humide.

Et juste comme ça, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Hitomi ne pouvait pas les voir, mais elle les sentait percer le tissu léger de son kimono, humides et tièdes contre la peau de son épaule. Sans rien dire, elle referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et commença à le bercer doucement. Elle comprenait qu'il soit heureux et pleure tout à la fois, elle comprenait qu'une page de son histoire était terminée et que passer à la suivante l'effrayait. Oh, oui, elle comprenait.

— Tu sais, Haku, on devrait faire quelque chose d'un peu fou pour fêter ça, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il redressa la tête et croisa son regard, interloqué.

— T-tu as quelque chose en tête ?

— J'ai l'idée parfaite. Viens, suis-moi !

Aussitôt les mots prononcés, elle se leva et prit son élan, Haku sur les talons. Elle sauta sans la moindre hésitation du toit jusqu'au sol, puis prit la direction de l'une des falaises non loin, sur laquelle elle s'était souvent rendue pour écrire ses lettres depuis qu'elle avait à nouveau l'autorisation de quitter la maison. L'air marin adoucissait les mots qu'elle portait si près de son cœur et elle se sentait plus éloquente à cet endroit que partout ailleurs. Quand ils arrivèrent, seuls la Lune et les étoiles les regardaient, leurs reflets indolents dansant sur la mer en contrebas.

— Je veux sauter, annonça Hitomi d'une voix impatiente, et je pense que tu devrais le faire avec moi.

— Tu n'as pas peur de te blesser ?

— Pfff, je suis un ninja, un simple plongeon ne me blessera pas ! Et où est-ce que je trouverais de telles falaises à Konoha ? Alors, ça te tente ?

Elle vit Haku y réfléchir, peser soigneusement le pour et le contre, et attendit, parce qu'elle savait qu'à sa place, elle aurait fait la même chose. Finalement, il hocha la tête et commença à se défaire de son kimono et des vêtements qu'il portait dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'un simple morceau de tissu protège sa modestie. Hitomi imita ses gestes, laissant derrière elle son kimono anthracite et ses protections de résille d'acier, jusqu'à ce plus porter qu'une brassière et une culotte. Ils se regardèrent, et d'un même élan, commencèrent à courir en direction du bord.

Ce fut magnifique, et d'une exaltation au-delà des mots. Hitomi hurla sa joie et sa liberté tout au long de sa chute, son corps parfaitement arqué pour se préparer à l'impact. Il se fit dans un grand bruit mais sans heurt, comme elle l'avait prédit, son chakra renforçant ses membres par réflexe pour les protéger de son instant de folie. Elle descendit, descendit bas au-dessous de la surface, son rire étouffé par la mer lui faisant avaler de larges gorgées d'eau salée, et soudain la main douce et ferme d'Haku lui attrapa le poignet.

D'une impulsion de son bras libre et de ses jambes, il les fit tous deux remonter à la surface. Élevé au Pays de l'Eau, il était sans doute meilleur nageur qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Hitomi riait encore quand sa tête creva la surface, et il riait avec elle, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Et puis leurs rires se tarirent, leurs bras se refermèrent autour de la silhouette de l'autre, et d'un même mouvement ils se rapprochèrent. Hitomi posa sa tête sur son épaule et inspira profondément, les battements de leurs pieds les maintenant à la surface.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait tué, quelque chose de noué en elle s'apaisa.

Ils rentrèrent bien après minuit, si trempés qu'ils avaient renoncé à se rhabiller, même s'ils étaient bel et bien allés récupérer leurs affaires. Heureusement pour la jeune Yûhi, c'était Zabuza et non Kakashi qui montait la garde cette nuit-là ; il se contenta d'un sourire chargé d'ironie avant de les envoyer se coucher d'un signe de tête en direction des chambres. Pas un instant Haku n'avait lâché la main d'Hitomi depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans la mer, mais il le fallut quand il la laissa devant sa chambre – elle était la seule fille et, de ce fait, Tsunami avait décidé de la faire dormir avec elle. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux, longtemps. Hitomi devait lever la tête pour cela – Haku n'était pas si menu qu'on pouvait le penser, ou alors elle était vraiment minuscule, peut-être un peu des deux.

— Merci pour cette soirée, Hitomi-chan. Tu me manqueras quand nos chemins se sépareront.

— Oh, Haku, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crois que nos chemins ne seront pas aussi séparés que tu le penses.

Sur ce, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sur ses lèvres le plus chaste des baisers, juste un effleurement de ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte et d'aller s'allonger sur son futon, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.


	46. Le chemin vers le feu

_Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ici, il fait un temps épouvantable et j'essaye de ne pas tomber malade mais c'est toujours un peu compliqué pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le premier mois de cours soit déjà fini ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui conclut définitivement l'Arc des Vagues vous plaira ! On se dirige vers quelques chapitres tournés vers le développement des personnages avant de reprendre l'intrigue de l'examen Chûnin._

Bien vite, trop vite, Tazuna eut terminé la construction de son pont et les deux équipes, déserteurs de Kiri et loyaux ninjas de Konoha, se tenaient côte à côte en faisant fi des différences censées les dresser l'une contre l'autre. Le pont avait été nommé en l'honneur de Naruto – Hitomi avait appris qu'avant de les rejoindre lors de la bataille, il était allé rendre leur courage aux hommes du village, et ils lui étaient toujours reconnaissants pour cela.

Le représentant du Pays du Feu qui venait de prendre la tête de la compagnie que Gatô avait dirigée était arrivé trois jours plus tôt, escorté par un trio de Chûnin qu'Hitomi ne connaissait pas. Il y avait dans ses yeux une intelligence redoutable et, quand ils avaient été présentés, il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait bien son oncle. Elle devrait poser des questions à Shikaku le concernant si elle voulait en apprendre plus, et le sujet l'intéressait sans le moindre doute. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se frotter à sa juste part de politique si elle voulait provoquer la chute complète de Danzô, si elle voulait que sa disgrâce soit incontestable.

Elle ne perdait jamais tout à fait ce but des yeux.

Haku et Hitomi avaient décidé de garder le secret concernant ce qui était né entre eux, ressemblait fort à une relation, mais n'en portait certainement pas le nom. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas émotionnellement prête à aimer à nouveau. Elle aimait, oui, les baisers d'Haku et ses mains d'une force surprenante sur ses hanches, l'odeur douce de ses cheveux, la musique tendre de sa voix quand il murmurait son nom dans un soupir qui lui glissait sur les lèvres comme une caresse. Mais un élan du cœur pour lui tout entier, une dévotion telle que celle qu'elle avait ressentie pour Hinata, si tôt après leur rupture et alors qu'elle repartirait bientôt pour le Pays du Feu ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors ils se contentaient de se voir en cachette, leurs mains désormais entrelacées quand ils contemplaient les étoiles sur le toit de la maison de Tazuna, souvent après un bain de minuit à la seule faveur des étoiles et de la Lune. Seul Kakashi soupçonnait quelque chose : un matin, il avait attrapé une mèche des cheveux d'Hitomi et l'avait reniflée un bon coup, avant de poser sur elle un regard faussement sévère. Toutefois, il n'avait rien dit, et elle préférait cette situation telle qu'elle était maintenant, alors que ce qui se passait entre Haku et elle n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il était là bien sûr, sur le pont aux côtés de son maître. Tout comme l'Équipe Sept, leur duo avait décidé qu'il était temps de repartir. Ils avaient reçu une coquette somme, des mains de Jiraiya prétendait-on, pour faire tomber le Mizukage en place et amener quelqu'un d'autre au pouvoir. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander ce que ce changement impliquait pour Kiri. Les frères Hozuki étaient-ils déjà tombés ou avaient-ils rejoint la rébellion ? Kisame, elle le savait, avait déserté plusieurs années plus tôt, quelques mois avant Itachi. Les adultes n'avaient pas voulu en parler devant les enfants, mais Shikamaru avait la très utile habitude d'écouter aux portes et avait entendu son père en discuter avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Les Sept Épéistes de la Brume n'étaient plus.

Les adieux de Sasuke aux deux déserteurs furent réservés mais non dénués de chaleur ; il ne savait tout simplement pas comment dire aux gens qu'ils allaient lui manquer, ou qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas ce problème et s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à un Zabuza qui semblait prier pour être sauvé. Ni Kakashi ni Hitomi ne lui firent cette faveur, occupés à dire au revoir à la famille de leur client. Seul Inari manquait. Le fait que le pont soit enfin terminé, et Gatô définitivement vaincu, lui remémorait des souvenirs douloureux concernant son père.

— Hitomi-san ?

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille se tourna vers Haku, qui venait de l'appeler. Elle s'approcha de lui – il s'était écarté de Zabuza et de l'effusion des adieux de Naruto avec une grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – et s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse. Maintenant qu'elle allait partir, les apparences ne comptait plus, mais il était difficile de se défaire d'une telle habitude.

— Tu vas me manquer, Haku, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais avant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sous son regard intrigué, elle déroula un minuscule sceau de stockage, pas plus large que son petit doigt. Elle avait travaillé sur les fameuses compressions dont Kakashi avait tenté, sans disposer des termes appropriés, de lui expliquer le fonctionnement. Une étincelle de chakra et se trouvait entre ses mains l'un de ses carnets communicants. Elle avait choisi l'un des carnets qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle au cas où, d'un bleu sombre et riche, presque noir. Le kanji pour « Haku » était gravé sur la couverture en relief argenté, un petit travail qu'un artisan du village avait été ravi d'effectuer contre une poignée de ryôs.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un moyen de me contacter. Je t'ai laissé une lettre à l'intérieur pour t'expliquer comment il fonctionne. Je t'écrirai, pour te raconter ce qu'il se passe à Konoha, et si tu le souhaites, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu en fasses autant.

Le jeune homme resta un instant abasourdi devant un tel cadeau. Les derniers Maîtres des Sceaux avaient disparu il y a longtemps à Kirigakure, et à moins d'un miracle la profession était sans doute à jamais perdue pour ce village. Même un village allié n'offrirait pas ses propres Maîtres, pour peu qu'il en dispose, à une puissance qui pouvait un jour devenir ennemie. Un tel risque ne valait pas l'alliance qu'elle pourrait apporter.

— Merci, Hitomi-san. J'en prendrai quand soin.

Elle hocha la tête avec approbation et le regarda ranger le carnet dans l'une de ses poches, puis se tordre les mains, comme s'il était nerveux.

— J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi, finit-il par ajouter.

De son autre poche, il sortit un petit pendentif monté sur une chaîne d'acier. La pierre sertie au centre de la délicate fleur d'argent blanchi semblait parfaitement transparente. Hitomi n'avait jamais reçu de bijou, et ce fut quelque peu intimidée qu'elle approcha encore d'un pas, franchissant la distance de bienséance qu'elle avait jusque-là laissée entre eux.

— Mon clan vivait jadis au pied d'une montagne connue pour ses gemmes de chakra. J'en possède une réserve, au cas où Zabuza-san et moi aurions un besoin urgent d'argent. Ces pierres absorbent du chakra, quelle qu'en soit la nature, comme une sorte de réserve. Elles ne peuvent en conserver beaucoup, mais ça pourrait t'aider, un jour. Une guerrière telle que toi trouvera une utilité pour une telle arme, je le sais.

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit ce qu'Haku lui offrait. Ces pierres devaient vraiment être rares, pour qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Haku qui avança, et elle rougit légèrement en sentant ses mains lui effleurer la nuque, son souffle lui caresser la joue. Un instant plus tard, la fleur d'argent et sa pierre reposaient au creux de son léger décolleté, attrapant les rayons du soleil avec délicatesse. Les doigts d'Haku s'attardèrent un peu sur sa nuque et, soudain, comme s'il avait pris une décision, il l'attira à lui.

Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque-là. Il avait un goût d'adieu, de tendresse et d'espérance, et l'odeur des cheveux d'Haku dont quelques mèches s'échappaient de son chignon pour rouler en boucle douces autour de ses joues. Quand Hitomi entrouvrit les lèvres pour céder le tout premier passage à sa langue, il gémit et ce son la grisa plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Derrière la jeune Yûhi, Kakashi bâillonait fermement Naruto, son fameux sourire plissant son seul oeil visible.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent une dernière fois, puis Hitomi se fit violence et s'éloigna. Haku et Zabuza repartiraient par la mer en direction de Kiri – l'aîné aurait sans doute pu faire obéir un bateau dans son sommeil, tant sa maîtrise de l'eau était charnelle, intime. Mais l'Équipe Sept, elle, ne pouvait s'offrir ce luxe. Le représentant venu de Konoha leur avait ordonné de repartir par le pont finalisé qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de finalement toucher la côte du Pays du Feu. Ce symbole serait très fort pour la population qu'ils avaient contribué à sauver en tuant Gatô. Hitomi aurait juste jalousement espéré pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec Haku.

— Ne regarde pas en arrière, ordonna Kakashi. Tu dois te montrer droite et fière. N'oublie pas l'importance des symboles.

Elle obéit à sa voix tranquille et assurée, combattant son impulsion pour mieux se concentrer sur le point à l'horizon où elle pouvait presque voir déjà la côte se dessiner. Au Pays des Vagues, elle laissa l'ombre délicate d'une romance naissante, un bon litre de sang et le souvenir d'un plongeon exaltant dans l'air de minuit. Ses frères adoptifs à ses côtés lui donnaient la force de dire adieu, de renoncer sans rancœur ni détresse à ce qui avait fait sa vie sur ces plages.

Longtemps, le quatuor resta silencieux. Aucun ne ressentait le besoin de meubler le vide, et quand on considérait que _Naruto_ était avec eux, cela en disait beaucoup sur son état d'esprit. Hitomi avait dit adieu à quelqu'un de spécial pour elle, mais Naruto aussi, d'une certaine façon. Elle savait qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Inari et l'avait traité comme un petit frère pendant tout le séjour, même quand l'heure entre eux était à la querelle. Écoutant une impulsion venu d'un point doux et tiède au fond de son esprit, elle posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira à elle sans dévier un instant de son chemin.

— Je suis persuadée qu'on les reverra, ne t'en fais pas.

— Et toi tu veux revoir Haku, pas vrai ?

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais ne nia pas :

— Je ne serais pas contre. Au moins, je peux garder contact avec lui via mon carnet.

Sur ces mots, le silence reprit ses droits sur eux pendant quelques temps encore. Puis Naruto posa une question sur une fleur qu'il trouvait jolie, Hitomi répondit, Sasuke ajouta un élément qu'elle ignorait et Kakashi confirma. Cela se reproduisit encore : elle était la seule, après tout, à avoir voyagé à travers le Pays du Feu pendant son enfance, et Ensui lui avait appris tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour survivre et plus encore.

La nuit les trouva au bord d'un lac. Il leur fallut un moment pour retrouver la dynamique soigneusement construite au cours des missions précédentes, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls à nouveau et n'avaient pas à se soucier d'un civil à protéger, mais bien vite Sasuke leur ramena deux lapins pour leur repas du soir, auxquels Kakashi ajouta un faisan qu'il leur apprit à plumer et préparer. Tout cela, Hitomi l'enregistra soigneusement dans sa mémoire. Elle n'était pas descendue plus que nécessaire dans sa Bibliothèque depuis son premier meurtre, mais cela lui manquait et il fallait bien qu'elle réapprenne à se faire confiance. Son esprit ne la trahirait plus, et s'il le faisait, elle saurait toujours comment réparer les choses.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut elle qui prit le premier quart de garde. Assise à côté du feu, elle créa un clone qui garda les yeux ouverts, et sortit son carnet de sa poche. Elle voulait écrire, et elle savait qui de ses interlocuteurs la lirait quelle que soit l'heure.

_Cher Gaara,_

_Nous sommes en train de rentrer à la maison. Je t'ai raconté notre mission dès que j'avais un moment pour le faire, mais il y a des choses dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, sans doute parce que je n'étais pas prête à le faire. Tu te souviens d'Haku, le plus jeune des déserteurs ? Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant les derniers jours au Pays des Vagues. Je l'aime vraiment bien, et j'ai apprécié chaque seconde en sa compagnie._

_Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être prête à m'ouvrir à une autre histoire, et surtout pas aussi compliquée qu'une romance à distance. Je ne sais même pas quand je le reverrai. Il a compris, tu t'en doutes, et n'a pas essayé de me forcer la main ni même de me convaincre. Il m'a juste embrassée plus fort quand le temps est venu de partir._

_J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste, parce que j'ai provoqué cette séparation, mais ma raison ne semble pas pouvoir faire plier mes sentiments. Je n'arrête pas de toucher le collier qu'il m'a offert, même sans m'en rendre compte. Je sais que tu as encore moins d'expérience que moi en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, mais est-ce que tu aurais des conseils à me donner ?_

_Tendrement,_

_Hitomi._

Une fois sa signature posée sur le papier, elle se leva et fit le tour du feu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Surprise par un petit creux, elle déballa les restes de la viande qu'ils avaient mangée ce soir-là et en grignotta pensivement quelques morceaux, puis alla voir son clone, qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête que tout était en ordre. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée après une journée de voyage, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de sa blessure lors de la Bataille du Pont, mais son cœur battait vite et son esprit restait alerte, quoi qu'elle fasse pour l'apaiser. Quand elle se rassit à sa place, son carnet refroidit d'un coup entre ses mains.

_Chère Hitomi,_

_Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais Temari est derrière mon épaule et me dit de te répéter ceci : à Suna, et sans doute à Konoha aussi, les shinobi vivent leurs histoires d'amour comme si le lendemain n'existait pas. Ils décident avec leur cœur plutôt que leur tête, parce qu'ils savent que la mort n'est jamais très loin et ne veulent pas avoir de regrets le moment venu. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. Il est trop tard pour aller chercher ton Haku, mais si vos chemins se recroisent, tu devrais faire en sorte de ne pas avoir de regrets._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Gaara._

Ce message avait beau être concis, il donnait beaucoup à penser à Hitomi. En matière d'amour, elle avait toujours été dirigée par une morale et une idée de la romance qui lui venaient du Monde d'Avant, quand bien même elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les mettre en pratique. Elle avait rêvé de quelqu'un à aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et n'avaient trouvé aucun intérêt pour les amourettes éphémères.

Mais ce monde était différent, sur bien des aspects. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que ses quelques jours avec Haku étaient quelque chose de mal ou de futile. Leurs instants volés comptaient pour elle, comme si elle avait aimé, quand bien même elle savait que ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Elle avait apprécié se trouver dans ses bras, le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle savait que s'ils avaient tous deux été plus âgés, ils ne se seraient pas tenus à une telle chasteté. Pouvait-elle oublier la morale qui l'avait guidée, admettre que ses principes ne trouvaient aucune cohérence avec le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, et s'en découvrir de nouveaux ? Était-elle capable de cette forme d'oubli ? Elle l'espérait. Cela lui faciliterait l'existence.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle contempla la nuit d'un regard tranquille. Cette forme d'agitation qui la poursuivait depuis que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol du Pays des Vagues n'était pas encore totalement apaisée, mais il y avait du progrès, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle pouvait à présent rester assise et immobile, ses yeux perdus dans l'obscurité recherchant tranquillement le moindre signe de perturbation sans en trouver aucun. Quand Naruto prit sa place au coin du feu et qu'elle ferma les yeux dans son sac de couchage, le sommeil la trouva sans mal.

Le retour fut bien plus rapide que l'aller ne l'avait été, sans civil pour les ralentir. En deux jours à peine, l'Équipe Sept avait couvert presque toute la distance qui les séparait de Konoha et Naruto commençait à montrer de sérieux signes d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses amis. Hitomi avait entendu dire qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le petit-fils d'Hiruzen, Konohamaru, et que celui-ci développait pour son sempai un mélange de rivalité et d'admiration qui distribuait des sourires sur les lèvres de tous les Jônins au cœur dur et endurci qui croisaient leur route.

Au matin du troisième jour, l'Équipe Sept passa enfin les portes de Konoha. Izumo et Kotetsu montaient la garde au poste qui leur était alloué et leurs visages s'éclairèrent quand ils identifièrent Kakashi, qui les salua d'un signe de tête. Les trois Genin apprirent sur le tas à remplir les papiers nécessaires quand on rentrait d'une mission, Hitomi les guidant patiemment à travers le processus. Quel que soit le monde dans lequel on se trouvait, de la paperasse restait de la paperasse. Quand enfin leurs signatures furent apposées sur les documents, ils furent libres de s'en aller. Malgré tout, Kakashi retint la jeune Yûhi par le bras, l'empêchant de suivre Sasuke et Naruto.

— Je viendrai te chercher à seize heures pour mon rendez-vous chez la thérapeute. Sois chez toi à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas envie de te traquer dans tout le village.

Elle hocha la tête, et à ce moment-là seulement il la laissa partir, la regardant s'abîmer dans la foule de civils qui parcouraient les rues en se consacrant à leurs propres affaires. Il était soulagé que tout se soit globalement bien passé durant cette mission, même si le manque d'informations concernant la politique du Pays des Vagues avait failli leur coûter la vie. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches, ce n'était pas normal que des _ninjas_ soient ainsi induits en erreur. Il craignait une intervention volontaire et dans ce cas… Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait qu'espérer être à la hauteur de la menace.

Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, Hitomi prit la direction du terrain d'entraînement numéro six. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, elle y trouverait sa mère et l'Équipe Huit, plongés dans leur entraînement matinal. Kurenai croyait en l'importance d'une routine saine pour ses élèves, d'autant plus quand elle ne se trouvait pas en mission, et elle manquait à sa fille, cruellement. Pourtant, quand elle arriva en bordure du terrain et vit les quatre silhouettes de sa mère et de ses pairs, elle n'approcha pas, se contentant de s'asseoir contre la grille et d'observer.

Shino et Kiba semblaient s'être associés pour attaquer Hinata. Hitomi savait que dans le canon une telle perspective n'aurait fait qu'effrayer la jeune Hyûga, mais même à une telle distance elle pouvait voir le pli décidé entre ses sourcils. Elle cueillit Kiba au sternum d'un impact de Poing Souple qu'elle savait être particulièrement efficace avant de s'effacer devant une attaque de Shino, puis profita de son élan pour le faire trébucher. Le rythme de ses mouvements était absolument parfait aux yeux de l'observatrice, et qu'Hinata ne se précipite pas auprès de ses camarades en se répandant en excuses était une autre irrégularité.

Elle n'était partie qu'un mois, pourtant tout semblait avoir changé, son ancienne amoureuse tout comme la douleur qu'elle avait pensé ressentir en posant les yeux sur elle. Oh, le sentiment était toujours là, mais engourdi, plus mélancolique que véritablement malheureux. Peut-être la mission au Pays des Vagues était-elle arrivée au moment parfait, finalement. Sans détourner les yeux du combat qui reprenait, cette fois Shino contre ses deux coéquipiers, elle sortit l'un de ses carnets de notes et commença à jeter sur le papier ses idées pour un sceau qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques heures déjà.

— Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?

Hitomi releva la tête au milieu d'un sursaut, sa main déjà posée sur la garde de son sabre, puis se détendit. Ce n'était que sa mère, qui la regardait d'un air amusé. La jeune Yûhi avait su, bien entendu, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçue, pas quand un Jônin observait. C'était sa faute si elle s'était laissée surprendre, si elle ne prêtait plus attention.

— Tu m'as manqué, Maman.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma puce. Comment était ta mission ?

— Difficile. Les données qu'on nous avait laissées étaient complètement fausses et on s'est retrouvés à affronter des ninjas à plusieurs reprises. Je crois que la mission toute entière va être reclassée au rang A.

— Kami ! Et tes frères et toi n'avez rien ?

— Non, on a eu de la chance. J'ai été blessée deux fois et les garçons ont récolté quelques égratignures, mais nous avons eu le temps de guérir.

— Explique-moi ça plus en détail.

Et parce qu'elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de désobéir à sa mère, Hitomi s'exécuta. Elle commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Frères Démons et comment Hoshihi avait tué l'un d'eux sans la moindre hésitation, puis le premier combat contre Zabuza, et le second. Elle raconta Haku, aussi, non sans rougissements et hésitations, le tout sous le regard tendre et compréhensif de Kurenai.

— Je vois… Je suis vraiment soulagée que tout se soit bien passé au final. J'ai emmené mon équipe sur deux missions de rang C, des vraies cette fois, pendant que tu étais partie. Nous n'avons pas eu le moindre problème, mais c'est peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas quitté le Pays du Feu.

— J'ai vu comment Hinata avait progressé, et les autres aussi.

— N'est-ce pas ? Ils feront de merveilleux ninjas quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, on peut déjà le voir. Je suis vraiment fière d'Hinata. J'ai cru que votre rupture et les circonstances qui l'entouraient allaient totalement briser sa confiance en elle, mais c'est le contraire qui semble se produire.

— C'est le mieux que je pouvais souhaiter.

Sur ce, mère et fille se relevèrent et allèrent rejoindre les Genin de l'Équipe Huit, qui profitaient d'une pause dans leurs duels incessants. Akamaru jappa avec ravissement en captant son odeur, attirant l'attention des trois camarades qui se tournèrent vers elle, l'air surpris. Elle sourit et leur fit un petit signe de la main, soudainement intimidée. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si réservée tout à coup ? Elle fut coupée dans son interrogation par Kiba qui l'enveloppait dans une étreinte à briser des os, suffisamment fort après un mois de séparation pour la soulever de terre. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un glapissement perçant qui fit gémir Kiba et rire tous les autres.

— Hum, bon retour, Hitomi. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille répondit à Hinata d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne mentait même pas, pas vraiment : aux côtés de sa famille et de ses amis, en sécurité derrière les murs de Konoha, elle parvenait à faire abstraction ce qui l'attendait dans les jours et semaines à venir et, pour une fois, se sentait véritablement en paix.


	47. Baume à l'âme

_Salut ! Un autre jeudi au post très matinal, pas vrai ? J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Beaucoup de choses importantes pour le développement des personnages mais aussi une fin qui devrait en faire couiner certains et certaines d'excitation !_

Apparemment, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Kakashi n'osait pas avoir de retard. Craignait-il qu'elle s'enfuie s'il ne se montrait pas à l'heure prévue ? Certes, elle était nerveuse, mais elle connaissait les secrets pour déjouer ce sentiment. Celui qui avait sa faveur consistait à s'occuper, de façon constructive si possible. Elle avait découvert, en rentrant à la maison quand l'Équipe Huit avait dû repartir en mission, que Shikamaru avait laissé une note à son intention sur son bureau. Dessus, il avait régulièrement noté l'état des stocks de sceaux et de petits trésors chimiques de sa propre équipe mais aussi de celle d'Hinata, lui indiquant ainsi ce qu'elle devait refabriquer. Après avoir pris le temps de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle s'était mise au travail, et ce fut ainsi que Kakashi la trouva.

— Tu es prête ? demanda le professeur d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Prise de court par cette question, Hitomi ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, le regardant fixement, et quand elle le fit, sa voix n'était pas plus audible qu'un murmure :

— Je ne suis pas sûre.

— Tu le seras quand tu y seras, Hitomi-chan, fais-moi confiance.

Il la regarda enfiler ses chaussures, remarquant sans peine les tremblements qui agitaient ses doigts tachés d'encre et la manière dont ses phalanges blanchirent quand elle les crispa bien trop fort sur la garde de son tantô.

— Allez, suis-moi.

Personne ne fit particulièrement attention à eux dans les rues du village, si l'on exceptait un Chûnin qui salua Kakashi et s'arrêta dans la rue pour échanger quelques banalités avec lui tandis qu'Hitomi attendait poliment, un peu à l'écart. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre chacun des mots échangés ; elle sourit presque avec tendresse quand elle comprit que son sensei éconduisait fermement son interlocuteur. Non, il ne voulait pas aller boire un verre pour rattraper le temps perdu, ni maintenant ni dans le futur, et il était occupé, alors…

— Vous êtes plus populaire que je ne l'aurais cru, sensei.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Je suis assez âgée pour comprendre que cet homme vous draguait, sensei, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la première fois.

Kakashi répondit à son affirmation d'un rire bas dans la gorge, sa main droite lui tapotant gentiment le crâne. Il réservait d'habitude ce genre de traitements à Naruto, plus rarement à Sasuke. Ils étaient, de leur équipe, les plus prompts à dire des choses surprenantes à leur sensei. Hitomi, elle, n'était pas exactement prévisible, mais elle ne s'imisçait pas non plus là où elle n'avait aucun droit de se trouver à moins de ne pas avoir le choix, et la vie personnelle de son professeur faisait sans doute partie de ce genre d'interdits.

— C'est arrivé quelques fois depuis que je suis professeur. Peut-être que ce sont les responsabilités qui leur plaisent ? Qui sait, grâce à vous je pourrais me trouver un gentil ninja pour venir s'occuper de moi !

— Sensei ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Elle n'était pas exactement gênée par ce qu'il venait de dire en soi, c'était plutôt le fait que _Kakashi_ en parle, lui qui était si réservé qu'il refusait ne serait-ce que de montrer son visage, qui la prenait au dépourvu. Ses joues rougirent et elle détourna le regard, le fixant plutôt sur ses pieds.

— Et ceci, ma chère Hitomi-chan, est une leçon que tu ferais bien de retenir : on ne joue pas avec plus grand que soi, sauf si on est certain d'être plus malin.

Avec une exclamation faussement boudeuse, la jeune fille accéléra l'allure, tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il ne la laissa pas faire, bien entendu, avec ces stupides longues jambes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exhiber avec de grands pas ridicules qui l'auraient forcée à courir si elle avait voulu le semer. Pour une seconde. Parce qu'ensuite il se serait mis à courir aussi. Ou alors il aurait utilisé le Shunshin pour apparaître juste devant elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Viens, c'est par là. Arrête de bouder, ou Fukuda-sensei va penser que je te maltraite.

— Fukuda-sensei ?

— Ma thérapeute. Je ne t'avais jamais dit son nom ? Hm. Étrange.

Hitomi haussa les épaules mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils savaient tous les deux que s'il le lui avait dit, elle n'aurait pas pu oublier. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'à une petite maison au porche peint d'une douce teinte vert tendre et envahie de tant de fleurs qu'on se serait cru chez les Yamanaka. Kakashi lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer, mais ce fut lui qui s'adressa à la secrétaire, lui expliquant qu'il avait rendez-vous mais souhaitait le reprogrammer pour que son élève puisse passer à sa place. Hitomi n'avait eu aucune idée que de telles choses se faisaient ici, mais c'était logique : toute personne souhaitant traiter régulièrement avec des ninjas devait avoir des horaires souples, au cas où une mission soudaine les emmènerait au loin.

— Bon, je vais te laisser là. Quand la dame appelle ton nom, tu entres dans le bureau et tu expliques à Fukuda-san que je t'envoie. Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça te fera beaucoup de bien.

Le visage grave, la jeune fille hocha la tête et le regarda partir. Soudainement, elle se sentait nerveuse et avait l'impression de manquer de stabilité. Elle avait appris des exercices de méditations, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire, pour maîtriser son chakra, mais aucun ne lui semblait convenir pour retrouver une paix intérieure. Après quelques instants, elle décida plutôt d'ouvrir un livre. Elle regrettait que Jiraiya n'ait pas encore fini son troisième roman. Sa plume avait le don de l'aider à se détendre. À la place, elle se plongea dans le recueil de poésie qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

— Yûhi-san ? C'est votre tour.

Sa nervosité revint à la charge, déstabilisante et vicieuse, mais elle la repoussa comme on aurait claqué une porte au nez de quelqu'un. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce genre de petits jeux avec son esprit maintenant. Tout en rangeant son livre dans l'un des sceaux dont elle ne se séparait jamais, elle parcourut la très courte distance entre la chaise qu'elle avait occupée et la porte avec l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle échangea un sourire tremblant avec la secrétaire et franchit la porte ouverte.

L'intérieur baignait dans la lumière joueuse de l'après-midi. Il y avait un bureau de noyer au centre de la pièce, si bien rangé qu'il aurait pu être exposé comme modèle dans les vitrines d'un magasin d'ameublement, mais aussi deux poufs sans forme et un long canapé dans la flaque de lumière, l'endroit où un chat se serait étendu pour tiédir et paresser sans penser au lendemain. Au bureau était assise une femme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux bruns soigneusement tressés. Quand elle releva la tête, Hitomi vit ses yeux noirs derrière des lunettes à monture rouge et un gentil sourire sur ses traits doux.

— Je suis sûre que j'avais rendez-vous avec Hatake-san. Qui es-tu ?

— L'une de ses élèves. On a eu des problèmes lors de notre dernière mission, et j'ai été plus… Affectée que les autres. Il dit que vous pouvez m'aider.

La dernière phrase avait été presque chuchotée, avec toute l'incertitude qu'Hitomi n'osait jamais montrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, à la foix anxieuse et gênée.

— Ah, je vois. Très bien, entre et ferme la porte derrière toi. Tu peux t'installer où tu veux.

Après s'être exécutée, Hitomi choisit l'un des poufs pour s'asseoir. Elle avait un souvenir presque tendre du Monde d'Avant et du nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passées à lire dans un siège semblable, parfois jusqu'à s'endormir dans cette position pas exactement confortable.

— Bien, jeune fille. Avant de te demander de te présenter, je vais commencer, si tu le veux bien. Je m'appelle Aemi Fukuda. Je fais partie d'une famille de médecins, mais j'ai préféré me tourner vers la psychologie. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, bien entendu, mais puisque nous vivons dans un village ninja, mes obligations vont plus loin que ça.

Lentement, la jeune femme retroussa ses manches. Ses poignets étaient encerclés de sceaux qu'Hitomi identifia immédiatement, même si elle n'avait pas du tout le niveau pour les reproduire pour l'instant.

— J'en ai un aussi sur ma langue. Ils m'empêchent de répéter les secrets de mes patients, que ce soit par écrit ou à l'oral. Tu es en sécurité ici, et ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de ces murs.

Hitomi hocha la tête, mais ne prit pas la parole tout de suite. Elle savait que ces sceaux pouvaient être brisés. Il y avait toujours un moyen. Un ennemi déterminé pouvait aussi planter des mouchards dans ce bureau, il y avait tellement de cachettes possibles pour un appareil assez petit… Non, elle ne pouvait pas _tout_ dire. Mais elle pouvait peut-être en dire suffisamment pour aller mieux.

— Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi. Je suis Genin depuis deux mois et, il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, mon sensei a reçu l'ordre de m'emmener avec lui lors d'une mission de rang B, pour que j'observe. Je crois que c'est là que ça a commencé.

Pendant plus d'une heure, la femme et l'adolescente parlèrent. C'était un dialogue, vraiment. La psychologue ne se contentait pas de poser des questions ou de l'orienter dans une direction particulière, elle se confiait aussi, par petites touches discrètes qui aidaient Hitomi à se détendre et à ouvrir son cœur. Elle parla de son premier meurtre, mais pas seulement. À mots timides, hésitants, elle se confia à propos de sa relation avec Hinata, de sa brève amourette avec Haku au Pays des Vagues. Quand la séance se termina, il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais la lassitude qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même était saine, plus saine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, comme si elle pouvait simplement dormir et qu'au réveil ses problèmes et ses craintes allaient disparaître.

— Bon, il est temps de nous quitter, Hitomi-chan. Alors, tu veux prendre un autre rendez-vous ?

Sans hésitation, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle comprenait à présent ce que Kakashi avait tenté de lui expliquer, et savait qu'elle avait besoin de ça dans sa vie si elle voulait se montrer assez stable pour encaisser ce que les prochaines années allaient lui jeter à la figure. Elle sécha ses joues d'une main ferme et quitta le pouf dont elle n'avait pas bougé jusque-là.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te propose de revenir la semaine prochaine, à la même heure. Ça te convient ?

— Oui, sensei. Merci beaucoup.

— Merci à toi de ta confiance. Prends soin de toi jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Encore assez fragile émotionnellement, Hitomi sortit du bâtiment. Les sons et les couleurs lui semblaient légèrement assourdis, comme si on avait placé un filtre sur ses sens. C'était presque reposant. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, inspira puis bondit sur le toit du magasin qui se trouvait devant elle. Après tout, elle en avait le droit désormais. Quelques blocs plus loin, elle croisa Ibiki Morino, qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment du département Torture et Interrogatoire. N'avait-il pas fini sa journée à cette heure-ci ? Malgré ses traits encore brouillés, elle lui fit signe. Il répondit de l'un de ses sourires rayonnants, si surprenant sur son visage parcouru de cicatrices, et poursuivit sa route sans un regard en arrière. Hitomi décida que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et l'imita.

Sasuke cuisinait quand elle rentra. Il la salua d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit avant de se rendre dans le bureau, où elle sentait le chakra de sa mère. Cette fois elle était seule, ce dont Hitomi pouvait remercier les kami. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand elle en reçut la permission. Kurenai était assise à son bureau, penchée sur de la paperasse sans doute liée à son équipe, et faisait tournoyer un stylo entre ses doigts.

— Hitomi ? Tout va bien ma puce ?

— Hum… Pas vraiment. Mais j'y travaille. Kakashi-sensei m'a emmenée voir sa thérapeute et j'aimerais continuer d'aller la voir jusqu'à ce que j'aille un peu mieux. Je peux ?

— Ma puce, tu es pratiquement une adulte aux yeux du village. Tu sais que tu en as le droit.

— Oui, je sais, mais… Je ne sais pas. Je voulais être sûre que tu approuvais.

— Bien sûr que j'approuve. Tout ce qui peut te faire aller mieux est une bonne chose à mes yeux.

Un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et sa mère le lui rendit avec cette tendresse qui lui était propre. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et, quand elle se fut exécutée, enroula un bras autour de sa taille mince.

— Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Comment se portent tes blessures ?

— Je vais sans doute garder une cicatrice là où Tsunami-san m'a recousue. Le Pays des Vagues n'a pas vraiment de ninja médecin à disposition, j'étais très chanceuse qu'elle ait des compétences médicales.

— Je peux voir la cicatrice ?

Sans la moindre hésitation, Hitomi se défit des plis de son kimono, le pliant avec soin avant de le poser sur le bureau. Elle fit de même avec sa chemise de résille d'acier et resta en soutien-gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le retirer pour qu'on voie clairement la cicatrice, qui naissait là où son épaule droite rejoignait sa clavicule puis courait tout le long de son buste en diagonale jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. La peau épaisse pâlissait déjà, mais on pouvait voir les endroits où les fils avaient tenu la plaie fermée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de beau, mais peu de cicatrices l'étaient, et les ninjas n'étaient pas censés entretenir la moindre vanité.

— Ca a dû te faire très mal, murmura Kurenai en suivant le début du tracé du bout des doigts.

— Sur le coup, pas vraiment. J'étais pleine d'adrénaline et concentrée sur mon plan. Le fait de sentir mon sang n'a fait que rendre mes chats plus déterminés, plus forts, et peut-être… Peut-être que c'est ça qui nous a octroyé la victoire. Si c'était le prix à payer, je pense que je peux l'accepter.

— Oh, ma puce… Tu es trop jeune pour ne voir ce genre de situation qu'en ces termes. Parfois, j'oublie que tu tiens de ton père aussi... Prends soin de toi quand tu es en mission. Si tu es blessée, tes camarades seront perturbés, et ils pourraient faire une erreur à cause de ça qui pourrait leur être fatale. Tu es tout aussi importante qu'eux pour que l'équipe soit entière. Tu comprends ?

— Je… Oui. Je crois que oui.

— Je ne serai rassurée que quand tu seras sûre de comprendre, mais tu as encore le temps pour ça. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant le dîner, si tu ne veux pas que Sasuke prenne toute l'eau chaude. Je te retrouve en bas ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et, après un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, prit congé. Elle appliqua son dernier conseil, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour profiter d'un moment rien qu'à elle, et comprit qu'une fois encore Kurenai avait eu raison. Lorsque ses cheveux furent propres et sentirent le shampoing qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en-dehors des missions, lorsque sa peau fut parfaitement récurée et tiédie par l'eau qui la martelait comme une pluie brûlante, lorsque ses crimes et inquiétudes se furent perdus dans le drain entre ses pieds, elle se sentit plus légère, adoucie.

Hitomi avait appris à l'Académie que les ninjas qui partaient pour des missions d'une durée supérieure à trois jours avaient droit à un certain nombre de jours de congés qui suivaient directement la fin de la mission. Hors temps de guerre, ils avaient même l'obligation de prendre ces vacances, parce qu'un shinobi épuisé serait d'une inutilité flagrante pour son village. C'était quand la lassiture atteignait le corps et l'esprit, quand elle imprégnait chaque geste, chaque pensée, qu'on commettait des erreurs parfois fatales. Lorsque la guerre rôdait, bien entendu, les villages ne pouvaient se permettre un tel luxe, mais pourquoi s'en priver quand on pouvait l'autoriser ?

Après leur mission longue tout pile d'un mois, l'Équipe Sept devait prendre quatre jours de congé, et aucun de ses membres ne pouvait se présenter au Bureau d'Attribution des Missions sans se faire chasser à vue par l'un des Chûnin fonctionnaires qui y rôdaient – et terrifiaient les gens normaux avec leurs tics nerveux quand on rendait de la paperasse mal remplie. Même Kakashi n'osait pas les défier, mais Hitomi avait supposé qu'en tant qu'ancien ANBU, il pouvait toujours se présenter au commandant des services secrets pour trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Cependant, il n'avait plus ce luxe maintenant qu'il avait la charge de trois Genin qui comptaient sur lui pour leur apprendre des choses. Tous les matins et tous les après-midis, l'équipe se rassemblait au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois et pratiquait des compétences anciennes ou nouvelles en fonction de ce que le professeur avait en tête. Ensui, ayant appris leur retour via le carnet communicant qu'Hitomi lui avait offert, les rejoignait dès que ses obligations auprès de Shikaku le lui permettaient, et se montrait souvent de bon conseil pour le maître comme pour les élèves.

Hitomi continuait de perfectionner ses jutsus aqueux. Elle maîtrisait désormais très bien le fouet et avait commencé à travailler sur la variante du Bouclier, qui pourrait dévier la plupart des projectiles sans trop d'effort. En parallèle, elle tentait toujours de maîtriser les mécanismes de la lame de chakra que Zabuza lui avait expliqués. Elle avait compris à présent comment diviser son attention entre chakra aqueux et chakra neutre, et tentait de construire dans sa Bibliothèque un simple bouton psychique sur lequel elle pourrait appuyer pour que son chakra soit formé et distribué de façon optimale. Moins cela lui coûtait d'efforts mentaux, plus cela devenait comme un réflexe et mieux elle serait armée.

Naruto et Sasuke, eux, travaillaient énormément leur taijutsu. C'était un domaine dans lequel Naruto excellait une fois qu'il se décidait à travailler : il avait la force et l'endurance idéales, tandis que sa vitesse demandait juste un peu de travail. Quant à Sasuke, c'était justement sur sa vitesse qu'il misait, Sharingan activé pour tenter d'outrepasser ses limites. Un œil aussi merveilleux ne servait à rien si on ne pouvait l'exploiter à pleine capacité. Le plus souvent, Ensui s'occupait de Naruto et Kakashi de Sasuke. C'était le plus simple des arrangements. Parfois, cependant, pour perturber les deux garçons, les adultes échangeaient leurs places.

Parfois, Hitomi était un peu jalouse quand elle voyait ses frères obtenir les attentions d'Ensui. Elle était son apprentie, leur arrangement ne s'était pas terminé quand ils étaient revenus au village, ni même quand il était parti à Suna. Elle aurait aimé passer encore du temps rien qu'avec lui, comme autrefois. Cependant, elle ne parlait jamais de ce sentiment, parce qu'elle savait que c'était mal. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'avaient jamais eu l'attention pleine et entière d'un adulte avant que Kurenai ne les adopte. Ils en étaient affamés, elle pouvait le voir, même si le jeune Uchiha le cachait mieux que son compère au cheveux blonds. Elle n'avait aucun droit de les envier, elle qui depuis son enfance était aimée sans réserve et traitée comme si elle était précieuse, importante.

Et sans qu'elle ait à demander, Ensui revint vers elle. Ce fut après une séance d'entraînement peut-être un peu trop intense, alors que Sasuke et Hitomi s'étaient affrontés avec moins de réserves que d'habitude. Il frappait plus fort, suffisamment pour lui causer des bleus là où il avait réussi à la toucher, mais elle était plus vicieuse, et l'eau de son fouet lui avait meurtri un poignet. Ils devaient tous les deux se rendre à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage important derrière ces blessures à l'air bénin. Kakashi avait emmené Sasuke, mais Ensui décida de prendre Hitomi avec lui, une main sur ses épaules.

Il était toujours bien plus grand qu'elle, et son odeur était exactement telle qu'elle s'en souvenait. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour inspirer profondément et ferma même un instant les yeux avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie. Elle redirigea son attention vers la rue devant elle avant de trébucher et de se rendre ridicule, mais c'était trop tard : Ensui n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur d'elle.

— Moi aussi, ça me manque, Hitomi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Ma vie était plus simple quand je n'avais que toi et le chemin devant nous pour me tenir compagnie. Mais je ne regrette pas que nous soyons rentrés. Et toi ?

— Moi non plus, répondit-elle après la plus petite hésitation hésitation.

Bien vite, ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital. Tout le deuxième étage était consacré aux soins de courte durée pour les ninjas, et le troisième contenait les chambres où restaient ceux qui demandaient un peu plus de soins. Avec un sourire peut-être un peu charmeur, Ensui s'avança vers le comptoir et demanda à la réceptionniste si elle pouvait leur indiquer une salle d'examen et y envoyer une infirmière pour Hitomi. Son charme laissa la femme de marbre, mais elle fit tout de même ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

— Sakura ?

La jeune Yûhi fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir son amie d'enfance dans son uniforme d'infirmière, ses longs cheveux roses, dont elle était autrefois si fière, désormais coupés à la ligne des épaules. Il y avait une assurance qui faisait plaisir à voir sur son visage ; son visage tout entier s'éclaira quand elle sourit.

— Hitomi ! Je suis contente de te revoir. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais rentrée de ta mission au Pays des Vagues il y a quelques jours, mais je ne voulais pas venir t'embêter. Comment vont les autres ?

— Plutôt bien ! C'était parfois difficile, pendant la mission, mais on est tous rentrés en un seul morceau.

— C'est le plus importante ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je me suis entraînée contre Sasuke et il n'a pas exactement retenu ses coups. Ensui-shishou pense que je pourrais avoir plus que des hématomes, surtout au niveau des côtes – elles avaient déjà été abîmées pendant ma mission.

— Hum, je vois. Nara-san ? Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir pour que je puisse examiner Hitomi ?

Avec un signe de tête, le Jônin prit congé, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hitomi ne doutait pas un instant qu'il soit en alerte, même s'il ne pouvait les voir. Elle ne pouvait le jurer, mais à sa place, elle aurait utilisé ses méridiens pour être sûr que tout allait bien de l'autre côté de la porte. Souvent, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, même s'ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu'autrefois. Lentement, la jeune fille écarta les pans de son kimono, puis ôta sa chemise de résille d'acier. Sakura, à sa décharge, resta impassible même en posant les yeux sur sa cicatrice et son buste couvert de bleus, mais un pli finit par se creuser entre ses sourcils, signe de son inquiétude.

— Ca doit faire mal… Je vais m'occuper de ça, d'accord ?

— Hm hm. Merci. Sasuke n'y va pas de main morte, mais ça me motive à esquiver, au moins, et je ne me suis pas exactement laissée faire. Je crois qu'on devient plus forts, et Naruto aussi, bien entendu.

— C'est le but de l'entraînement. Dis, je me demandais…

— Hm ?

— Est-ce que tu saurais dessiner un sceau restrictif ?

— Hum… Ca dépend ce qu'il est censé faire, je dirais.

— J'aimerais un sceau qui rajoute du poids sur mes membres et mon dos, pour me muscler plus rapidement. Une fois que je serai officiellement médecin, j'aimerais rejoindre la formation des médics de terrain. L'examen d'entrée ne porte pas seulement sur nos connaissances médicales, mais aussi sur nos capacités physiques. L'Académie remonte à loin et c'est devenu difficile de m'entraîner vu que je ne fais pas partie d'une équipe.

— Il faudrait que je fasse des tests avant de te donner quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que c'est possible. Tu pourrais venir demain à la maison ? Je te donnerai ce que j'ai à ce moment-là, si c'est fonctionnel.

— Ce serait vraiment gentil, merci ! Bon, laisse-moi te soigner maintenant. Tu seras comme neuve très rapidement, je te le promets.

Avec un petit son d'approbation, Hitomi s'allongea sur la table d'examen, et laissa son amie s'occuper de ses plaies. Le chakra médical, frais et doux, n'était pas sans lui rappeler le goût et l'odeur de la menthe. Quand Sakura eut fini le traitement, Hitomi se sentait aussi propre qu'après une bonne douche, ses muscles détendus roulant sans difficulté sous sa peau.

— Évite de te retrouver ici tous les jours, tout de même. J'apprécie ta compagnie, mais le ninjutsu médical perd en efficacité quand on l'utilise trop souvent sur une courte période et sur la même partie du corps. Tu dois aussi esquiver, pas seulement parer et encaisser, c'est très important !

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand c'est Sasuke ou Naruto qui t'envoie les coups à la figure, crois-moi ! Mais je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. À demain ?

— À demain, Hitomi. Merci encore !

Ensui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la petite salle d'examen, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle sourit quand il posa le regard sur elle et n'attendit pas qu'il prenne l'initiative pour se diriger vers la sortie, le contraignant à lui courir après.

— Ca s'est bien passé ?

— Vous le savez très bien, shihou. En vérité, Sakura avait quelque chose à me demander, et comme ça concerne les sceaux, je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider ?

— J'en serais très heureux. Chez toi ?

— Hm hm. Maman n'est pas à la maison, on sera tranquilles.

Ils travaillèrent jusque tard ce soir-là, absorbés dans ce projet qui ne serait sans doute pas seulement utile à Sakura, mais également à d'autres des camarades d'Hitomi, voire la jeune fille elle-même. Qui pouvait dire non à un entraînement efficace ? Le lendemain, quand Sakura vint à la maison à l'heure du dîner, Hitomi lui tendit plusieurs rectangles de papier et lui expliqua comment les coudre à l'intérieur de ses vêtements et à quels endroits le faire si elle voulait une répartition idéale de la charge. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu être utile.

Le lendemain matin, enfin, l'Équipe Sept fut autorisée à reprendre les missions. Cela avait manifestement manqué à Naruto, qui sautillait sur place d'excitation devant le bureau d'Iruka – jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce que la mission était de réparer la barrière qui entourait l'un des parcs du clan Yamanaka. Au moins, grâce à tous les clones que l'équipe pouvait produire, cela fut réglé en deux heures à peine. Quand ils sortirent de la Tour du Hokage, leur argent en poche, le village était baigné de soleil.

Et quelques pas devant eux, le dos tourné dans leur direction, se trouvait une personne qu'Hitomi aurait reconnue entre mille.

Gaara.


	48. Retrouvailles et préparatifs

_Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ce week-end ? Moi je suis malade mais bon, c'était attendu vu que j'ai attrapé froid en reprenant la piscine. Je suis quand même très heureuse d'avoir repris, ça me fait du bien de nager !_

Un cri s'échappa de la gorge d'Hitomi sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance de le retenir, attirant l'attention de Gaara. Ses grands yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent et ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin entre leurs équipes, enveloppés dans une étreinte aussi intense et naturelle que le mouvement de la mer. La jeune Yûhi était désormais plus petite que l'enfant du sable, le sommet de son crâne lui arrivant au menton. Il profitait de chacun de ses centimètres supplémentaires pour se refermer sur elle comme un cocon protecteur, sa délicieuse odeur de soleil et de sable lui envahissant le nez. Là, dans le secret de ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme une désespérée.

Elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'à quelles profondeurs il lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il la tienne comme ça contre lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, quelque chose qui s'était détaché d'elle retrouva sa place avec un cliquetis satisfaisant. Ses larmes taries, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la mélodie de son souffle et des battements de son cœur.

— Aaah, Hitomi-chan, intervint Kakashi, tu nous présentes à ton ami ?

Avec réticence, elle se détacha de lui, le tenant à bout de bras pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Il avait changé, évidemment, mais elle s'abreuvait de chaque évolution comme une assoiffée en plein désert. Quand elle parla, sa voix était étranglée, débordant d'une tendresse qu'elle ne savait comment exprimer :

— Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, je vous présente Gaara du Désert. C'est un ami très cher à mon cœur et je veux que vous le traitiez comme tel.

Gaara sourit, un petit signe hésitant et bref, comme s'il était surpris de l'affection qui avait envahi chacun de ses mots. Il fit signe à son frère et sa sœur, qui avaient choisi d'attendre un peu en retrait.

— Kankurô, Temari, approchez. Je vous ai beaucoup parlé d'Hitomi-nee, mais vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Son dernier mot était plein de non-dits, d'une intensité dont la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les aspects. Son regard croisa celui de Temari, de la même couleur que les yeux de Gaara. Elle la salua d'un hochement de tête, souriant si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal et que son expression aurait pu concurrencer celle de Naruto.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous veniez à Konoha. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais attendus aux portes du village pour vous faire entrer moi-même.

— Hm, je voulais te faire une surprise. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où tu habites.

— Vous le saurez bientôt, tous les trois. Ma mère adore avoir des invités à la maison.

— Hum, intervint Kankurô, je crois que Baki-sensei est en train d'aller chercher la clé de notre hôtel… Il n'aimera pas que nous logions dans une autre partie de la ville.

Les yeux de Gaara hésitèrent pendant une seconde à peine, avant qu'il tourne le dos d'un air décidé à l'entrée de la Tour, entraînant Hitomi avec lui. Il n'avait pas un instant rompu le contact physique avec elle depuis leur étreinte ; elle était parfaitement satisfaite comme ça.

— Tu sais si Ensui-sensei est au village, Hitomi-nee ? J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose, quand il aura le temps.

— Hm hm. Il est très occupé ces derniers jours avec Shikaku-ojisan, mais il sera ravi de vous revoir tous les trois. S'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps à pester contre le sable qu'il trouve encore dans ses affaires, je jurerais que le désert lui manque.

Sur ces mots, elle fit ses premiers pas en direction du territoire des Nara, Gaara à son bras. Kankurô et Temari suivaient sans poser de question, tandis que Sasuke et Naruto avaient l'air un peu sonnés. Kakashi, quant à lui, exposait à première vue son flegme habituel, mais son seul œil brillait d'un éclat vaguement menaçant à l'encontre de quiconque posant les yeux sur la troupe formée de son équipe et des ninjas étrangers. Il savait mieux que quiconque que les rapports entre Suna et Konoha étaient fragiles, mais s'il souhaitait voir naître une paix véritable, il se disait qu'une alliance aussi forte entre une jeune héritière de l'un des clans de son village et le fils du Kazekage était un excellent point de départ.

— Vous êtes là pour l'examen, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hitomi une fois que tout le monde fut entassé dans le salon de Kurenai.

Le silence se fit brutalement autour d'eux dès que sa question fut posée. Traditionnellement, les ninjas du village qui hébergeait l'examen étaient les derniers au courant, les Genin étant rarement prévenus avant la veille de la première épreuve. Un Chûnin devait pouvoir fonctionner même pris au dépourvu, garder son calme et la tête froides en toutes circonstances.

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée savoir ça, hm, Hitomi-chan ?

— Kakashi-sensei, le jour où le village voudra garder un secret, il aura intérêt à essayer plus fort que ça. Je vis avec l'un des sensei d'une des équipes Genin qui pourrait participer, vous avez oublié ?

L'homme eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné et Gaara répondit enfin à sa question, d'une voix sereine et douce qui semblait avoir déjà mué.

— Oui, nous participons à l'examen. Tu ne sais pas encore si ce sera le cas de ton équipe, c'est bien ça ?

— C'est à Kakashi-sensei de décider si nous sommes prêts. Je fais confiance à son jugement.

Son regard croisa celui, sérieux, de son professeur. Il hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il approuvait. Elle lui sourit, puis son attention revint sur ses invités. Elle leur avait servi des rafraîchissements et des petits snacks typiques de Konoha, dont Temari semblait raffoler. Ils étaient tous assis là où ils avaient trouvé de la place, à l'exception du seul adulte de leur assemblée, lequel restait debout et alerte près de la baie vitrée. Il semblait songeur, quand bien même ses mains ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup des emplacements où il avait rangé ses armes.

— Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là, tous les trois. Gaara m'a vraiment manqué, et après avoir autant discuté à travers mes carnets, je mourais d'envie de vous rencontrer.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais m'emmener voir les plantes dont tu m'avais parlé ? demanda Kankurô. J'ai envie de voir si mes poisons peuvent être améliorés, mais j'ai fait le tour des serres auxquelles les Genin ont accès à Suna.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en voir beaucoup, mais il y a moyen, oui. Oh, et je dois faire goûter des gyôza à Gaara !

— Et des ramens ! intervint Naruto.

— Et des ramens aussi, oui. Tellement de choses à faire !

Elle sautillait sur le canapé, surexcitée. Gaara posa une main sur son bras et ils échangèrent un sourire. Cela suffit à l'apaiser, pour un moment au moins. Puis Temari parla, et ce qu'elle dit fit battre le cœur d'Hitomi plus vite.

— Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir t'affronter. Un petit duel amical, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Oh Kami, oui ! Gaara m'a dit que tu étais redoutable avec ton éventail !

— Dans ce cas, on peut se dire demain, à dix heures ? Tu as un terrain d'entraînement particulier en tête ?

— Vous pouvez utiliser le numéro trois, dit Kakashi. En fait, j'insiste, utilisez le numéro trois. Je serai là pour arbitrer, avec un médic prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. N'oubliez pas que l'examen commence bientôt. Croyez-moi, vous voulez être au meilleur de votre forme quand il commencera.

La parole du sensei faisait loi, quand il parlait avec cette autorité tranquille dans la voix qui semblait capable de faire plier même l'acier. Hitomi lui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant, puis croisa le regard de Temari, dont l'impatience semblait égaler la sienne. Elle n'avait plus connu de vrai défi depuis son combat contre Zabuza, et ne serait pas contre le coup d'adrénaline qu'un opposant inconnu lui procurerait, si elle pouvait ne pas risquer de perdre la vie ou de mettre en danger ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Et puis elle savait que la sœur de Gaara était intelligente, trop pour être débordée par l'un des petits tours d'Hitomi comme l'étaient si souvent Naruto et Sasuke.

Le dîner fut une affaire particulièrement joyeuse ce soir-là : les invités étaient si nombreux que Kurenai avait embrigadé Ensui et lui avait ordonné de ramener sa propre table à manger. La famille de Shikamaru fut conviée elle aussi, Hitomi débordant son cousin de sa propre excitation. Elle se souvenait intimement de la période où Shikamaru et Gaara avaient été ses seuls amis, et le fait qu'ils se rencontrent enfin… C'était très précieux à ses yeux. Même les adultes semblaient détendus tandis qu'ils fêtaient la réunion de deux équipes venues de pays différents et pourtant si semblables.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se sentait prête et sereine en arrivant au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser Ishi to Senrigan et l'avait confié à Sasuke : les armes au corps à corps ne servaient à rien face à Temari, elle le savait bien. Par contre, elle possédait en abondance sceaux et chakra, ainsi que l'aide de ses invocations et de ses petites inventions. Un sourire vicieux flotta sur ses lèvres quand elle songea aux dernières bombes qu'elle avait créées. Elles ne lui serviraient peut-être pas pendant ce combat… Mais quand ce serait le cas, son intervention serait splendide, elle en était certaine.

Kakashi se tenait au centre de la clairière principale, le dos droit et l'air martial. Temari arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son éventail géant déjà serré entre ses mains. Derrière elle, les membres masculins de leurs équipes respectives, ainsi qu'Ensui et Baki, s'installèrent pour observer le spectacle. Hitomi et Temari se positionnèrent à dix pas de distance de Kakashi, l'une à sa gauche et l'autre à sa droite, après avoir effectué la Mudra de la Discorde, et attendirent le signal de départ en se faisant face, le même sourire impatient sur les lèvres.

— Hajime !

Aussitôt Hitomi bondit sur le côté pour esquiver la lame de vent qui fendait l'air dans sa direction. Ce duel se jouait au premier à se reconnaître vaincu, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait durer longtemps. Elle s'entailla le pouce sur le tranchant d'un kunai et plaqua sa main au sol, incantant à toute vitesse :

— Ninpô : Brigade des Griffes de Fer !

Ses trois chats d'attaque apparurent dans un nuage de fumée et durent immédiatement se disperser pour éviter la lame de vent qui courait dans leur direction. Hitomi avait décidé de ne pas utiliser ses ombres pour ne pas risquer de compromettre le futur match de Shikamaru, mais elle ne manquait pas de ressources, même quand elle ne pouvait accéder à un pan tout entier de son arsenal. Dans un sursaut de chakra, elle créa trois clones aqueux à partir du néant et se dissimula parmi eux. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait créé de la brume pour avoir un avantage supplémentaire, mais Temari pouvait la disperser d'un simple coup de son éventail.

Tandis que ses clones et ses chats chargeaient, elle effectua une série de substitutions avec eux, et, partout où elle passait, plaqua des sceaux lumineux sur les arbres, le sol, partout où elle le pouvait. Plus d'une fois, une lame de vent l'approcha d'assez près pour abîmer son kimono, et même lui écorcher une fois le bras, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

— Suiton : Fouet aqueux !

Dès qu'elle eut incanté et que le fouet apparut dans sa main, elle se substitua à un clone, apparaissant juste à côté d'Hoshihi. Son fouet s'enroula autour de la cheville de Temari et tira brutalement sur le membre qu'il avait saisi, mais la kunoichi, les lèvres serrées, planta son éventail dans la terre pour couper le fouet en deux, le retournant à son état liquide. Hitomi pesta et dut battre en retraite, se cachant derrière un arbre pour éviter de finir émincée.

Temari était puissante, intelligente, mais elle se reposait bien trop sur la puissance de son éventail. Avec un sourire, Hitomi surgit de derrière son arbre, activant d'un seul coup tous les parchemins lumineux qu'elle avait dispersés autour d'elles. L'explosion de lumière fut si violente que même leurs spectateurs laissèrent échapper des exclamations de douleur, mais Hitomi, elle, avait fermé les yeux et fut à peine gênée par l'éruption de lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Elle s'ouvrit aux sensations de ses méridiens et sut parfaitement où frapper, un rire exalté et sauvage lui échappant sans qu'elle songe à le retenir.

Quand la lumière retomba et que les spectateurs purent à nouveau voir quelque chose, ils la trouvèrent assise à califourchon sur Temari, sa main plaquée sur son éventail. Sous ses doigts, cinq sceaux explosifs s'étaient déployés, reconnaissables même par des ninjas étrangers. La jeune Sunajin semblait sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, le corps encore tendu comme un arc. Puis elle laissa retomber sa tête par terre et un sourire rayonnant s'épanouit sur son visage. Au bout d'un instant, elle éclata de rire et Hitomi la rejoignit dans son hilarité, roulant par-dessus elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés, les manches de son kimono déchirées et ses bras recouverts de petites entailles où du sang commençait à suinter.

— Ah Kami, il va falloir qu'on remette ça.

— Je suis d'accord. Tu es une bonne adversaire, Hitomi-chan.

— Et toi donc, Temari-chan !

Sur ce, elles se relevèrent, se soutenant l'une l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs coiffures désordonnées, mais un même air exalté était peint sur leurs traits, malgré les blessures d'Hitomi et la défaite de Temari. Kakashi approcha pour inspecter les bras de son élève, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

— Ensui ! Viens soigner ton apprentie avant qu'elle se vide de son sang sur mon terrain d'entraînement.

Bien vite, Ensui et Baki se trouvèrent aux côtés de leurs élèves respectives et Hitomi put sentir le chakra médical de son shishou sur sa peau, tiède, réconfortant, propre.

— Tu t'es retenue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Elle s'est retenue aussi. Ses attaques ont le potentiel d'être mortelles, mais elle ne voulait pas me tuer, seulement m'empêcher de courir partout.

— Heureusement que tu avais tes chats pour te servir de diversion.

— Hm hm ! Hoshihi, tu veux que je t'emmène voir Inuzuka-san pour cette entaille ?

— Ce ne serait pas de refus. Si Aotsuki me voit saigner quand je rentrerai, elle ne sera pas contente.

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille passa ses doigts dans le pelage roux de son familier. Il lui atteignait l'épaule désormais et était assez grand pour qu'elle le chevauche. Toutefois, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre qu'il prenne un peu plus de masse musculaire, pour qu'elle ne risque pas de le blesser. Il devenait terrifiant et ne semblait pas cesser de grandir, contrairement à Haîro et Kurokumo qui avaient atteint leur taille adulte, quelques centimètres plus petits que leur pair. Les trois chats se rassemblèrent autour de leur invocatrice. Ils étaient toujours heureux d'aller rendre visite aux Inuzuka, depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu leur peur des chiens : Tsume fabriquait les meilleures douceurs pour leurs palais de chasseurs.

— Avant que tu t'en ailles, Hitomi, j'aimerais vous parler, à tes frères et toi.

— Kakashi-sensei ?

— Ca ne prendra qu'un instant.

Sans mot dire, la jeune fille suivit son professeur jusqu'à la limite des arbres et attendit, ses yeux rouges encore brillants d'adrénaline. Naruto semblait surexcité par le combat auquel il venait d'assister et aurait déjà défié Temari en duel si Sasuke ne l'avait pas sévèrement bâillonné, un sourire chargé d'ironie sur les lèvres. Une fois que ses trois élèves furent rassemblés près de lui, Kakashi reprit la parole :

— Comme vous le savez, l'examen Chûnin est prêt à commencer. La première épreuve démarrera demain, à seize heures. Je vous ai recommandés au Hokage, ce qui signifie que vous pouvez vous inscrire, mais vous n'y êtes pas obligés si vous ne le voulez pas. Moi, je pense que vous êtes prêts.

Aucun des trois adolescents n'hésita avant de hocher la tête. Hitomi était encore grisée de son combat et Naruto comme Sasuke brûlaient de faire leurs preuves. La jeune fille aussi, bien entendu, mais ses motivations n'étaient pas aussi pures que les leurs. Elle voulait goûter la force de ses ennemis potentiels, se trouver au cœur des évènements et avoir une chance d'agir. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner si l'invasion aurait lieu. Gaara n'y participerait sans doute pas, pas sans en parler à Hitomi d'abord pour lui donner une chance de se protéger, de se défendre. Et même ainsi… Il était pacifique, un peu comme Itachi Uchiha l'avait été, longtemps auparavant. Toutefois, il n'avait été que la diversion du plan d'Orochimaru. Il n'était pas irremplaçable.

— Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Voici les formulaires à remplir. Amenez-les à l'endroit indiqué avant seize heures, demain. Ne soyez pas en retard, ou l'examen commencera sans vous.

Sur ces mots, Kakashi effectua une mudra et disparut dans un nuage de feuilles qui se dispersa rapidement à leurs pieds.

— Les garçons, est-ce que vous voulez bien vous occuper de nos invités jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini avec mes chats ? Je vous retrouve à la maison dans deux heures, et on commencera à parler de stratégie et à se préparer, si ça vous va.

— Pas de souci ! s'exclama Naruto. On va les emmener manger des ramens et puis les faire jouer au touriste, tu verras !

Avec un petit signe de tête et un sourire, Hitomi s'éloigna, ses trois chats gambadant derrière elle. Elle s'était attendue à agoniser de terreur quand ce moment viendrait, mais… Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait tranquille, concentrée, tout le contraire de sans défense ou vulnérable. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le déroulement de la mission au Pays des Vagues ou son combat contre Temari qui la mettait dans cet état, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ça risquait de ne pas durer. Elle devait savourer les petites bénédictions tant que c'était encore possible.

Deux heures plus tard, quand elle rentra à la maison, seule, elle fut accueillie par un éclat de rire homérique qui ne pouvait venir que de Kankurô, suivi d'un cri scandalisé signé Naruto. Curieuse, elle enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la cuisine, débarquant au beau milieu d'une… Catastrophe. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot assez fort pour le décrire. Elle ne savait pas ce que ses frères et invités avaient décidé de cuisiner, mais elle était assez sûre que ça n'impliquait pas de faire exploser un paquet de farine. Il y en avait jusque sur le plafond, et Naruto en était totalement recouvert.

— Je… Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

— Kankurô a parié qu'il pouvait soulever n'importe quoi avec un seul fil de chakra. Naruto lui a lancé un paquet de farine. Tu peux voir le résultat.

Hitomi se tourna vers Sasuke, qui venait de parler, l'ombre d'un tic nerveux sur sa paupière supérieure droite. Ses mains se crispèrent puis se détendirent, elle inspira un bon coup, et le plus doux des sourires naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Je commence à préparer le dîner dans une heure. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer les conséquences si la cuisine n'est pas prête d'ici-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ponctuer son propos, elle projeta une vague d'aura meutrière modérée dans l'air alentours, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre en demandant à Gaara de la suivre. Il était le chef non-officiel de son équipe, tout comme elle était la cheffe non-officielle de la sienne ; à ce titre, ils avaient des choses à discuter avant de le début de l'examen. Au passage, elle attrapa deux verres et un pichet de limonade, puis l'invita à s'asseoir devant son bureau, tandis qu'elle prenait place sur son lit.

— Est-ce que tu accepterais une alliance de nos équipes pendant la durée des deux premières épreuves ?

— Pourquoi celles-là uniquement ?

— Parce que la troisième est traditionnellement un tournoi organisé devant les dirigeants des différents pays qui pourraient nous envoyer des ordres de mission. Une alliance est impossible dans ce genre de cas de figure. Les deux premières épreuves, dans les archives que j'ai examinées, tournaient souvent autour de la récolte d'informations ou sa transmission pour la première, et une épreuve de survie quelconque ensuite. Dans ces deux cas de figure, on peut s'entraider.

— Je vois… Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser cette alliance. Nous échangerions des informations et nous entraiderions quand c'est possible. Tu veux inclures d'autres équipes dans ce système ?

— Celle d'Hinata et celle de Shikamaru. Ils pourraient s'en sortir seuls, mais je pense qu'ils accepteront. À Konoha, nous apprenons que la force est dans le nombre.

— Ca me convient. Je dois discuter des termes précis avec ma famille, et je pense que tu vas vouloir contacter les deux autres équipes pour en discuter également avec elles.

— Tu as raison. Ninpô : l'Écho du Secret !

Là où elle avait posé sa main ensanglantée apparurent Sunaarashi et Honoki. Apparemment, elle les avait invoqués en plein milieu de leur toilette ; la femelle plaça un dernier coup de langue entre les oreilles de son frère, puis se redressa en s'étirant paresseusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, Invocatrice ?

— J'aimerais que tu ailles porter des messages à Shikamaru et Hinata. Honoki restera avec moi et me transmettra leurs réponses. Attends, je vais écrire.

Elle attrapa deux feuilles et un stylo que Gaara lui tendait et se mit à écrire. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme examina la chambre tout autour de lui, son regard s'arrêtant sur les carnets qu'elle avait rangés dans sa bibliothèque.

— Il t'en restait donc ?

— Hm hm. Et d'autres encore, ceux qui sont dans la bibliothèque sont seulement ceux que j'ai remplis.

— Tu t'en sers pour quoi ?

— J'ai quelques carnets communicants d'avance. D'ailleurs si cette histoire d'alliance se concrétise, j'en donnerai un à Hinata. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire il y a longtemps, mais après notre rupture, ça me semblait… Enfin. À part ça, j'en ai d'autres qui me servent à jeter des idées de sceaux sur le papier, et ceux qui sont avec mes livres contiennent des romans que j'ai écrits.

— C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu écrivais. Pourtant ça semble tellement évident quand tu le dis comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit et tendit les deux petits rouleaux de papier qu'elle venait de sceller à Sunaarashi, la laissant les accrocher à son corps avec du chakra pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant sa course. Pensifs, les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent filer par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point couleur sable sur les toits colorés du village.

— Tu me laisserais lire ce que tu écris, Hitomi-nee ?

Le regard d'Hitomi retomba sur Gaara. À première vue, il était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, mais la jeune fille le connaissait mieux que ça ; elle avait appris à interpréter les minuscules crispations autour de ses traits comme on le ferait d'expressions claires et sans équivoque. Il avait l'air sincèrement curieux, et un peu impressionné.

— Laisse-moi voir ce qui pourrait te plaire.

Les gestes lents, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Les trois étagères débordantes de livres étaient cent fois moins impressionnantes que celle qui se trouvait dans son esprit, mais leur aspect réel, tangible, leur donnait une valeur toute particulière aux yeux d'Hitomi. Elle caressa les reliures du bout des doigts, hésitantes, avant d'en choisir un en particulier, et de le tendre à Gaara.

— « Le Royaume des Chats ». Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

— C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, Haru, qui sauve un chat qui parle, et se retrouve embarquée dans les histoires de ses semblables. C'est un peu enfantin, mais très doux. Tu pourras raconter l'histoire aux enfants de Suna, si elle te plaît.

Hitomi avait retranscrit ce film par écrit exactement pour cette raison : la transmettre à de jeunes enfants rêveurs en manque d'une belle histoire. Elle se souvenait de chaque image de son propre visionnage, des étoiles dans ses yeux et de la manière dont les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés au rythme de l'aventure. Elle voulait que d'autres personnes puissent vivre la même chose.

— Merci, j'en prendrai grand soin.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur des sujets légers. Hitomi demanda à son ami s'il appréciait Konoha, ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir, ce qu'il pensait des ramens que Naruto aimait tant. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses frères, surtout le blondinet à la personnalité solaire. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer Naruto une fois qu'on dépassait les préjugés que Konoha avait sur lui. C'était exactement comme ça que les autres membres de leur groupe d'amis avaient appris à l'apprécier, exactement comme ça qu'il conquérirait un à un les cœurs des habitants du village jusqu'à, un jour, devenir le Hokage comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Et Gaara pouvait comprendre un tel rêve, même s'il ne savait pas encore tout ce que Naruto et lui avaient en commun.

— Hitomi ! s'exclama Honoki, qui s'était lové à ses côtés sur le lit.

— Je t'écoute. Tu as une réponse ?

— De la part de l'Équipe Huit. Hinata a accepté l'alliance sans condition. Je suis en chemin pour aller retrouver l'Équipe Dix, je crois qu'ils sont à Yakiniku – encore.

— Tiens-moi au courant, Sunaarashi.

Finalement, comme elle l'avait anticipé, l'équipe de Shikamaru accepta également. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à 15h45 dans la salle d'examen pour ébaucher une stratégie concernant l'épreuve, quand bien même ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle impliquerait. Seule Hitomi savait, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'expliquer comment. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un plan, mais il lui faudrait sans doute en imaginer un autre, qui collerait à des situations générales, à moins que Shikamaru prenne cette partie du travail à sa charge.

Après le repas, la jeune fille retrouva ses frères et l'Équipe Baki au salon. Kurenai était rentrée, mais avait décidé de leur laisser de l'espace pour travailler. En tant que Jônin-sensei, elle savait en quoi consisteraient les épreuves, mais n'avait pas le droit de leur en toucher un mot. Elle observerait sans doute aussi, via des caméras ou quelque chose du genre, aux côtés de ses confrères, si elle n'était pas carrément mêlée aux surveillants de la première épreuve sous une solide illusion.

Hitomi se souvenait du fait que les deux premières épreuves s'enchaînaient directement, et voulait être prête pour les deux. Sous prétexte de vouloir parer à toute éventualité, elle termina de remplir les stocks d'armement et de sceaux de ses frères, avant de proposer à ses invités certaines de ses inventions. Sans surprise, Kankurô fut le plus intéressé des trois, en particulier par ses fumigènes qui lui permettraient d'échanger sa place avec sa marionnette sans être vu. Quand elle eut fini, Hitomi avait les mains légèrement engourdies, mais cette partie au moins de ses préparatifs était terminée.

Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et embrigada ses frères pour les forcer à trouver tout ce qui leur serait utile et le sceller. Cela allait des armes aux vêtements de rechange en passant par des rations de survie de toutes sortes et même des livres – on ne partait jamais sans un bon livre sur soi. À l'équipe de Gaara, elle proposa la même chose : ses vêtements ne siéraient pas à Temari, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ils avaient l'air surpris tous les trois qu'elle les aide ainsi sans hésiter – Gaara était peut-être le moins surpris du lot. Enfin, elle choisit le carnet communicant qu'elle allait offrir à Hinata le lendemain et se sentit prête, aussi prête que possible.

Autour d'elle, les lumières s'éteignirent une à une. Temari dormait sur un futon au pied de son lit, ayant refusé de le prendre à son hôte, un livre ouvert sur son ventre. Elle avait voulu continuer à lire, sa main illuminée de chakra lui permettant de distinguer les petits caractères, mais le sommeil avait gagné. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hitomi entendit Naruto et Kankurô ronfler de concert, manifestement capables de dormir même en plein bruits d'apocalypse. Une bouffée d'affection pour eux lui envahit la poitrine et elle sourit, tout en sortant de son lit aussi silencieusement que possible pour se faufiler par la fenêtre.

Gaara était assis sur le toit, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il l'accueillit d'un petit salut de la tête en la voyant arriver ; sans rien dire, elle s'assit à ses côtés, contemplant elle aussi la pluie d'étoiles jetées sur une toile couleur d'encre comme au hasard.

— Je trouve que le désert a le plus beau ciel, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Le ciel de Konoha est beau aussi. Paisible.

— Je crois que je suis nerveuse, à propos de demain. Il pourrait se passer tant de choses… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés pour affronter cette épreuve.

— Je suis heureux, moi aussi. C'est grâce à toi que je possède beaucoup de choses qui me donnent une raison de vivre aujourd'hui. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu si tu n'étais pas venue me parler, ce jour-là.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux et s'étira à l'infini. Leurs épaules se touchaient, leurs corps s'abreuvant de la chaleur de l'autre. Les nuits étaient bien plus clémentes à Konoha que dans le désert, mais rien ne pouvait imiter la chaleur de la présence d'un ami à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient dit tant de choses à travers ses lettres que parler était presque difficile désormais. Comment trouver les bons mots, les plus justes, quand on n'avait pas le temps de les penser et les peser avec soin avant de les utiliser ?

— Tu avais raison, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment aimé tes gyôzas.

— Ah, je te l'avais dit ! Et attends de goûter ceux que font les Akimichi. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie.

Ils continuèrent à échanger de douces banalités jusqu'à ce que l'aube colore le ciel de rose et d'orange. Là ils se levèrent, Hitomi partant d'un côté et Gaara de l'autre, pour retrouver leurs chambres respectives. Temari avait bougé pendant la nuit, le livre à présent perdu près de ses jambes. S'ouvrant aux sensations de ses méridiens, la jeune Yûhi récupéra l'ouvrage, repéra les dernières traces de chakra à en avoir marqué les pages et y plaça le premier bout de papier venu, pour que son amie puisse reprendre sa lecture si elle le souhaitait. En silence, elle l'enjamba et enfila une robe de chambre avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle descendit à pas de loup, se fondant à merveille dans les ombres et le silence du matin et trouva sa mère déjà attablée dans la cuisine, un thé devant elle. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Hitomi la salua d'un baiser sur la joue puis s'attela à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, ses mains prenant la relève pour mieux laisser son esprit errer, ressasser, comme si elle risquait véritablement d'avoir oublié quoi que ce soit pour la journée qui les attendait, ses amis et elle.

— Tu es prête ? demanda Kurenai comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

La réponse qui vint à Hitomi était instinctive, naturelle, exprimée sans le moindre doute.

— Oui.


	49. La première épreuve

_Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est enfin arrivés au début de l'examen Chûnin ! La première épreuve s'étendra sur deux chapitres, couvrant également celui de dimanche. Merci à toutes et tous pour vos très gentilles reviews qui me motivent plus que vous ne le pensez !_

L'Équipe Sept arriva devant l'Académie, où se déroulait l'examen, à quinze heures pile. Leurs invités avaient décidé de s'y rendre un peu plus tôt pour retrouver leur sensei et lui parler de leur stratégie ; Hitomi s'attendait à les retrouver une fois dans la salle de classe. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder leur alliance secrète : que les neuf bleus s'accrochent les uns aux autres ne surprendrait personne, mais un pacte secret entre le Sable et la Feuille ? Tout le monde hurlerait à la triche, et ils n'auraient pas exactement tort. Mais comme disait parfois Ensui, tricher faisait pratiquement partie de la description du travail.

Hitomi entra en premier dans le bâtiment, ses frères sur les talons. Elle monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, sentit un genjutsu l'attirer dans ce couloir en particulier et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, décida de le suivre. Sasuke tira sur sa manche comme pour l'interpeller et elle signa rapidement « tout va bien » pour le rassurer. Ils entendirent un bruit de coup, de chute, et puis une voix de garçon :

— … Et tu comptes te présenter à l'examen ? Tu ferais mieux de renoncer pendant qu'il est encore temps.

La jeune fille joua des coudes pour traverser la foule, jusqu'à apercevoir un jeune homme par terre qui ne pouvait être que Rock Lee, ce qui faisait de ceux qui l'entouraient Mori no Tenten et Neji Hyûga. En silence, Hitomi regarda les Chûnin déguisés se moquer de leur proie, Tenten plaider sa cause, et répondit d'une vague d'aura meurtrière qui fit s'étrangler les inconnus les plus proches d'elle quand ils frappèrent sa consoeur kunoichi. Tenten était une légende à l'Académie, la première des Premières Kunoichi à égaler au classement le Premier Aspirant… Ce qui en faisait l'égale de Neji.

— Sasuke ?

— Hm.

Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas, attirant automatiquement les regards alentours sur lui. Hitomi, elle, se dissimulait dans son ombre, faisant de son mieux pour se donner l'air vulnérable et douce. Après tout, elle était si petite par rapport à tous les autres concurrents, si menue, avec un vague air de poupée accordé par sa peau pâle parsemée de taches de rousseur et ses grands yeux rouges. Ensui avait hurlé de rire la première fois qu'elle avait usé de ce subterfuge devant lui, avant de la féliciter à foison quand elle avait réussi à convaincre un Chûnin de lui céder une mission qu'elle préférait à celle qu'il voulait lui mettre sur le dos à l'origine.

— Moi, je vais passer, affirma Sasuke d'un ton plein d'arrogance. C'est un joli tour de passe-passe que vous avez là, mais sur moi, les illusions, ça ne prend pas. Après tout, c'est au troisième étage que nous devons aller.

— Oh ? fit l'un des prétendus « Genin de garde ». Tu es le seul à avoir remarqué.

— Si vous le dites.

— Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée.

Soudain, le garde fondit sur Sasuke, qui se prépara à parer et riposter, l'air vaguement indigné. Hitomi pouvait voir comme il avait envie de se battre — une part de son âme désirait profondément la même chose. Elle prit soin de s'écarter d'un pas pour ne pas se trouver dans la trajectoire des deux belligérants, refusant de se prendre un coup perdu. De toute façon, Lee n'allait pas tarder… Oui, voilà, c'était ça. Il venait de se relever et avait arrêté les deux attaques à mains nues, ses yeux rivés sur…

Oh non.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur _Hitomi_. Elle battit des paupières et détourna le regard, gênée par l'intensité avec laquelle il la dévisageait. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait prévu en jouant son rôle de petite poupée ; les gens étaient censés avoir envie de la broyer et penser que ce serait facile, rien de plus.

— Lee ! intervint Neji à sa gauche. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu !

— Oui, mais…

Il s'avança vers Hitomi, qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur elle-même, la démarche décidée et fière, jusqu'à se trouver tout proche d'elle.

— Salut ! Je m'appelle Rock Lee. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

— Hum… Hitomi Yûhi. Enchantée de te rencontrer ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de finir sa politesse sur une question, parce qu'il était soudainement tellement près, elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce que son espace vital soit envahi de la sorte. À ce moment, il sourit, une expression rayonnante digne de Naruto, et elle se détendit d'instinct, quand bien même elle _savait_ ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

— Sortons ensemble ! Je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

— Uh… Non ? Je suis très flattée, mais je ne connais de toi que ton nom. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire contenait une immense sagesse, et tapa son poing dans sa main ouverte, le sourire reprenant place sur son visage.

— Ah, tu as complètement raison, Hitomi-chan ! Je devrais faire cent tours de Konoha à cloche-pied pour payer cette grossière erreur.

— Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. Tiens, je te propose plutôt ça : quand toute cette histoire d'examen sera derrière nous, on pourrait aller manger un morceau quelque part et discuter. Tu as l'air d'être une personne intéressante. Mais c'est amical, d'accord ?

— Yoooosh ! D'accord ! Je reviendrai te voir sans faute à ce sujet, Hitomi-chan !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit soupir amusé, soulagée d'avoir pu naviguer autour de cet écueil sans blesser l'amour-propre de Lee et sans mentir non plus : elle tenait vraiment à apprendre à le connaître. Elle sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, sans même regarder si ses frères la suivaient — elle savait qu'ils le feraient. Ils surveillaient ses arrières, comme elle surveillerait toujours les leurs.

— Pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec ce mec bizarre ? gémit Naruto d'une voix plaintive.

— Parce qu'il a l'air gentil et qu'il a fait preuve de franchise. Si mon idée de lui était fausse, eh bien, je saurai me défendre, pas vrai ?

— Je réfléchirais sérieusement avant d'objecter à ça, Naruto, intervint Sasuke d'un ton mordant d'ironie.

— Uuh…

Hitomi éclata de rire, un son léger et insouciant, puis les entraîna vers la cage d'escaliers. Avant même qu'ils y arrivent, cependant, Neji Hyûga interpellait Sasuke :

— Eh, toi ! Quel est ton nom ?

— La politesse veut qu'on se présente avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un. Même ton coéquipier le sait.

— Tu es l'un des bleus, pas vrai ? poursuivit Neji sans tenir compte de sa réponse. Tu as quel âge ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

Comme si tout avait été dit, les deux garçons firent volte-face, retournant vers leurs équipes respectives. Hitomi échangea un regard amusé avec Sasuke, mais ne bougea pas tout de suite. Ç'aurait été inutile : elle savait ce qui venait ensuite.

— Eh, toi, avec le regard hautain ! Je te lance un défi, ici et maintenant !

Sasuke leva la tête vers Lee, l'air intéressé, et le regarda avancer vers lui. Le couloir s'était vidé peu après que Sasuke ait percé l'illusion à jour, d'autres groupes parvenant à la même conclusion que lui. Hitomi, quant à elle, fronça légèrement les sourcils, jetant un œil à l'horloge suspendue au-dessus d'une des salles de classe.

— Battons-nous ! continua Lee. Je meurs d'envie de tester mes techniques face au descendant de la célèbre lignée Uchiha.

— Ainsi donc, tu me connais déjà.

— Bien entendu ! Je m'intéresse aux Genin qui sont sortis de l'Académie cette année.

— Puisque tu as l'air de tant y tenir…

Hitomi tendit le bras pour interrompre Sasuke, l'empêchant d'avancer ne serait-ce que d'un pas supplémentaire.

— Hors de question. Tu es notre plus gros atout dans cette équipe, ce serait stupide que tu te blesses avant même le début de l'examen. C'est moi qui vais affronter Rock Lee.

L'air serein, elle avança. Lee semblait totalement pris de court, les yeux écarquillés et une vague étincelle affolée au fond de ses prunelles noires.

— Mais je… Je ne veux pas te blesser !

— Oh, Lee, sourit-elle avec l'air du chat qui avait attrapé la souris. Pourquoi présumer que je ne suis pas capable de te faire face ? Le combat est une autre façon d'apprendre à se connaître. Tu veux me connaître, pas vrai ?

Elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon et se tint prête, les mains en position pour effectuer la Mudra de la Discorde. Soudain, il disparut de son champ de vision, terriblement rapide, mais elle était prête : ses doigts changèrent de position et dès qu'elle eut accompli la Mudra du Rat, ses ombres s'éveillèrent comme des chats affamés, s'étirant brutalement autour d'elle. Lee n'avait aucune chance, s'attendant si peu à une attaque venue du sol qu'il fut instantanément immobilisé. Il luttait, sa force bandée contre l'ombre là où son chakra ne le pouvait pas, mais elle le contraignit à avancer vers elle un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à portée de bras l'un de l'autre.

Là, elle fouilla dans sa ceinture, le forçant à imiter ses mouvements dans le vide, et quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sceau qu'elle cherchait, son sourire de prédateur s'élargit, créant une vague expression de crainte sur le visage de son adversaire. Délicatement, comme si elle craignait de lui faire mal, elle plaça le sceau sur son front et l'activa d'une faible étincelle de chakra. Aussitôt, les yeux de Lee roulèrent vers l'arrière, et quand elle relâcha la prise de son ombre, elle dut le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne la tête en tombant.

— Ouah ! s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

— Un nouveau sceau de mon invention. Je l'ai appelé l'Assommoir. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit d'en placer un sur le front de quelqu'un et de l'activer pour qu'il soit dans les vapes pendant cinq minutes.

Ses frères l'observèrent d'un air médusé pendant un instant avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole, gémissant :

— Tu es vraiment terrifiante…

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire, presque flattée. Elle aimait l'idée de terrifier les gens, même si elle savait que Naruto exagérait quand il disait ça. Ni lui ni Sasuke ne la craignaient vraiment, ils l'aimaient trop pour ça, et elle les aimait en retour. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger. Sans eux, sa famille aurait été incomplète, imparfaite. Ils faisaient partie d'elle, à présent, de ses souvenirs les plus précieux et des épreuves les plus rudes qui les attendaient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? demanda Sasuke.

— Juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Je me sentirais mal de le laisser comme ça, et puis, on a le temps.

— Le pauvre, tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de nous montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

— J'ai le pressentiment que tu auras tout le temps de voir ça pendant la suite de l'examen, Sasuke. Jaloux que je t'aie volé ton combat ?

— Hm.

— Sincèrement, tu crois que tu aurais pu le battre sans être blessé ? Sans mes ombres, il m'aurait brisée en deux. Tu as vu à quel point sa charge était rapide, et je ne doute pas que sa force soit du même acabit. Tu es trop important pour te faire joyeusement tabasser avant même le début de cet examen.

— Je sais que tu as raison, d'accord ? Je me rattraperai à la première occasion.

Ils attendirent en silence ensuite, des sourires identiques chargés d'impatience sur les lèvres. Tous les trois brûlaient de faire leurs preuves, après tout. Enfin, Lee remua aux pieds d'Hitomi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où il était – alors seulement ses yeux reprirent de leur clarté et il se redressa, les gestes hésitants.

— Je… Je me suis couvert de honte, Hitomi-chan. Est-ce que tu accepteras de me pardonner ?

— Il n'y a pas d'offense à pardonner, Lee-kun. Contente-toi de faire de ton mieux pendant l'examen. Je te regarderai.

Comme revigoré par ces mots, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, une flamme de volonté brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

— Yooooosh ! Je te regarderai aussi, Hitomi-chan, et je te rendrai fière !

Légèrement abasourdis, les trois Genin de l'Équipe Sept le regardèrent partir en courant. Enfin, Hitomi secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— Il est temps qu'on y aille, nous aussi. Il est quarante, les autres nous attendent dans cinq minutes dans la salle d'examen.

— Ah, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Naruto. Avec tout ce qui se passe, j'avais presque oublié !

Se rendre dans la salle d'examen, la vraie cette fois, fut l'affaire d'une minute à peine. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, quand ils arrivèrent, ce qui venait de se passer à l'étage inférieur. L'air vibrait d'une discrète nuance d'aura meurtrière, qui n'appartenait manifestement pas à une seule personne mais au moins une dizaine de ninjas différents, répartis un peu partout dans la salle. Sans se laisser perturber, Hitomi fendit la foule, à la recherche des autres bleus.

Elle les trouva près de l'estrade où, d'habitude, un professeur se tenait pour donner sa leçon. Apparemment, les examens Chûnin se déroulaient toujours le week-end, quel que soit le pays où ils étaient organisés, pour éviter de perturber la vie du village tout autour. Quant au tournoi final, bien entendu, il était organisé un week-end également, mais c'était cette fois pour laisser l'occasion à quiconque le souhaitait de venir assister aux matchs. Un examen Chûnin était souvent synonyme d'un beau chiffre d'affaire pour le village qui l'organisait, aussi les restaurateurs et autres vendeurs ne restaient-ils pas toute la journée le plus souvent, mais ils s'arrangeaient pour que tout le monde puisse voir combattre son petit favori.

— Ah, salut vous trois ! Vous n'avez pas eu de difficulté à trouver ?

— Allons, Ino, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu nous connais mieux que ça. Une vulgaire illusion n'allait pas nous arrêter.

— Kurenai-sensei n'aurait pas été contente de vous si ça avait été le cas, commenta Shino d'une voix douce.

Pendant quelques minutes, la conversation continua sur des sujets volontairement légers. Les Genin formaient un cercle, tournés vers son centre, si bien que personne à part eux ne pouvait voir la manière dont ils communiquaient véritablement en parallèle, utilisant la langue des signes de Konoha. Une ou deux fois, Hitomi, Kiba et Naruto éclatèrent même de rire, comme s'ils ne risquaient pas du tout de perdre la vie durant cet examen – tout pour avoir l'air sans défense et vaguement idiots aux yeux de leurs adversaires potentiels. Quant aux Enfants du Sable, ils étaient tous trois assis sur un banc du premier rang et les regardaient, mais avaient choisi de ne pas intervenir, conformément au plan.

— Hé, vous ! Vous devriez faire un peu moins de bruit !

Curieuse, Hitomi releva la tête et tenta de repérer celui qui venait de parler. Il se trouvait quelques pas derrière Sasuke, immédiatement identifiable à ses cheveux argentés attachés près de sa nuque et à ses lunettes rondes. Kabuto Yakushi. La jeune Yûhi fut incapable de masquer complètement le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, mais heureusement, elle était cachée derrière l'épaule de son frère.

— Vous êtes les neuf bambins tout juste sortis de l'Académie, pas vrai ? Arrêtez de faire tout ce vacarme, vous n'êtes pas en excursion !

Ino et Hitomi échangèrent un sourire féroce. Personne ne parlait comme ça à qui que ce soit de leur groupe sans s'exposer à des conséquences désagréables. Cela n'arriverait peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'oublieraient cette insulte.

— Et t'es qui pour nous parler comme ça ? invectiva la blonde.

— Je m'appelle Kabuto, mais mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Regardez plutôt autour de vous…

Instinctivement, Hitomi s'exécuta. Sans surprise, de nombreux groupes posaient sur eux des regards de prédateur. L'aura meurtrière qui planait dans l'air s'était intensifiée de plusieurs degrés. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle répondit en formant la sienne, vicieuse et implacable comme un océan en pleine tempête. Seuls les élèves du premier rang semblèrent le remarquer, mais même ainsi, aucun ne parut capable de l'identifier comme l'instigatrice d'une telle force. C'était tant mieux ; qu'elle cache donc son jeu un peu plus longtemps.

— Vous voyez ceux derrière vous ? Ils viennent du village d'Amegakure et ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. Avant un examen, tout le monde est tendu, prêt à sortir de ses gonds. J'ai préféré vous prévenir avant que l'une de ces équipes ne vous mette en pièce.

Kabuto émit un petit soupir presque attendri. Hitomi ne dut qu'à sa volonté de ne pas montrer les dents pour feuler comme elle avait appris à le faire par mimétisme auprès de ses chats.

— Enfin, c'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas encore comment vous comporter. Après tout c'est votre première fois.

— Et ce n'est pas ton cas, j'imagine ? demanda Sasuke.

— Non, ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est ma septième participation cette année. L'examen n'a lieu que deux fois par ans, donc ma première remonte déjà à quatre ans…

— Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir plein de choses sur le déroulement des épreuves ! s'exclama Ino.

Derrière le dos de Sasuke, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard amusé. Si elles pouvaient obtenir des informations gratuitement, tout ça parce qu'un inconnu avait décidé de se vanter alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé…

— Vous avez de la chance. Comme vous m'êtes sympathiques, je vais vous donner quelques tuyaux qui pourraient vous être utiles. Tout est sur ces cartes ninja, ajouta-t-il en brandissant un paquet de carte marqué des caractères pour « shinobi ».

Il tira la première tout en leur expliquant le principe des cartes et les systèmes de sécurité qu'il utilisait. Hitomi pouvait reconnaître un travail de fûinjutsu quand elle en voyait un. Quant à ses camarades, après des années à voir et même recevoir ses propres créations, il en fallait bien plus pour les impressionner. Sous leurs yeux apparut une carte des Nations Élémentaires et du nombre de participants que chacune avait envoyés cette année.

Bien entendu, Konoha était largement en tête, suivi de Suna. Kirigakure, en pleine guerre civile, n'avait pu se permettre aucun représentant. Kumogakure avait envoyé une seule et unique équipe, tout comme Otogakure. Takigakure et Kusagakure en avaient envoyé deux chacune. Le plus étonnant était Amegakure, avec ses sept équipes. L'absence d'Iwagakure, quant à elle, n'était vraiment pas surprenante : depuis la dernière Grande Guerre, le Pays de la Roche n'envoyait plus ses Genin participer aux examens des autres pays, et souvent la réciproque était vraie.

— Est-ce que tu as des cartes sur certains candidats en particulier ? demanda Sasuke, l'air de rien.

— Héhé, oui, bien sûr. J'en ai sur pratiquement tous les participants, et vous aussi, bien sûr.

Hitomi n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour obtenir toutes ces informations. Elle aurait voulu secouer ses camarades pour leur faire comprendre à quel point l'heure était grave, à quel point ce jeune homme à l'air inoffensif était dangereux, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible, seulement des souvenirs d'une autre vie qu'elle aurait difficilement pu faire passer pour une intuition. Elle regarda la carte concernant Lee, puis celle sur Gaara, la pression de son aura meurtrière s'épaississant dans l'air. Gaara avait passé six ans loin de son village. Kabuto n'aurait pas dû avoir accès à de telles informations le concernant. Qu'il en soit capable signifiait qu'Orochimaru avait déjà placé ses pions à Suna — et que l'invasion aurait probablement lieu.

— Est-ce que tous les participants sont du même niveau que Lee et Gaara ? demanda Naruto.

— La plupart, oui, surtout ceux qui viennent de pays étrangers. Après tout, ils ne veulent pas se déplacer pour rien. La concurrence sera rude cette année encore ! L'examen ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, vous pouvez me croire.

— Pfeuh ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et je les écraserai tous !

Derrière le dos de Sasuke, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se cacher le visage dans les mains avec un long gémissement torturé. Elle savait que ça allait arriver, qu'il allait finir par faire quelque chose pour attirer sur eux l'attention de toutes les équipes, et pas seulement celles à la recherche de proies faciles comme elle l'avait originellement prévu. Elle contourna le jeune Uchiha pour aller le bâillonner, les sourcils froncés et l'air absolument furieuse.

— Ca va pas ? Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ?

— Hmm ! Mhmmh !

Soudain, sans relâcher sa prise sur lui, la jeune fille bondit en arrière. L'attaque qui était prévue pour elle ne frappa que l'air et Kabuto qui se trouvait juste un peu à sa droite. Aussitôt, les autres bleus l'entourèrent pour les protéger, Naruto et elle. Sasuke avait l'air prêt à en découdre, même si elle ne pouvait sentir l'ouverture de ses Sharingans – elle lui avait demandé de garder cet atout secret dans la mesure du possible. Effarée, elle regarda Dosu, l'un des ninjas d'Oto, se jeter sur Kabuto. Aucun membre des Rookies ne remua d'un cil pour l'aider : il s'était montré hautain et les avait rabaissés sans vergogne, deux raisons pour lesquelles ils préféraient tous protéger Naruto et Hitomi plutôt que de l'assister.

Hitomi, quant à elle, profita du chaos pour s'entailler le pouce sur le tranchant d'un kunai et invoquer la toute petite Hai, dernière venue parmi ses chats. Hoshihi lui avait parlé d'elle comme un jeune prodige du Genjutsu, la première dans le clan depuis des générations, et avait donné son autorisation pour le plan que son Invocatrice avait mis en place. Après avoir échangé un petit signe de tête avec la jeune chatte gris sombre, elle la regarda disparaître sous les bancs et se faufiler entre les jambes des participants, sans jamais être vue.

Tout était en place quand les examinateurs apparurent sur l'estrade dans un gigantesque nuage de fumée en hurlant aux candidats de se tenir tranquille. L'aura meurtrière qui avait plané dans la salle se dispersa d'un seul coup — même celle d'Hitomi plia face à ces adversaires immensément supérieurs. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, pratiquement un pion par équipe. Ibiki Morino se tenait devant eux, son visage marqué de cicatrices arborant une expression peu amène. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un petit rictus, ses yeux légèrement plus enfoncés dans leurs orbites que d'habitude, comme pour souligner la lueur dangereuse qui s'y était allumée.

— Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Ibiki Morino, je serai votre examinateur pour la première épreuve.

En quelques mots, il avait déjà installé une ambiance de tension et d'intimidation. Cela lui demandait si peu d'efforts qu'Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une réticente admiration : elle savait tout le contrôle que cela demandait et s'était parfois demandé si elle n'irait pas se faire affecter pendant quelques mois à la division Torture et Interrogatoire une fois qu'elle serait devenue Chûnin pour apprendre quelques ficelles dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si ce qu'elle aurait à faire là-bas valait vraiment ce que ce savoir lui apporterait.

— Vous, ceux d'Otogakure ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à semer la pagaille ! Si vous avez tant envie d'être disqualifiés, je peux m'en charger directement !

— Pardon, plia Dosu d'une voix juste un peu trop conciliante. C'est la première fois que nous participons à un examen, nous nous sommes laissés emporter par l'excitation.

— Tss… Je profite de cette occasion pour vous avertir : aucun combat, aucun affrontement ne peut avoir lieu sans l'autorisation de l'examinateur. Et même avec cette autorisation, il est formellement interdit de tuer son adversaire.

Hitomi ne put réprimer un petit reniflement méprisant en entendant cela : le principe même de la deuxième épreuve voudrait que les équipes s'entretuent pour récupérer les parchemins dont ils auraient besoin.

— Ceux qui désobéissent, continua Ibiki d'un ton chargé d'anticipation, je les égorgerai moi-même. C'est compris ?

Aussitôt, les pions et l'examinateur se mirent à émaner leur propre aura meurtrière, une force presque douce, caressante, comme s'ils se languissaient de violence et de bains de sang. Une force à l'intérieur d'Hitomi sembla s'éveiller en réaction à cette impression, la faisant frissonner d'horreur, et d'autre chose encore peut-être, quelque chose d'inavouable.

— Bien ! Nous allons commencer la première épreuve sans plus tarder. En échange de votre formulaire d'inscription que vous viendrez remettre un par un, vous recevrez un jeton numéroté. Vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui correspond au numéro indiqué. Ensuite, nous distribuerons les questionnaires.

Hitomi et ses amis furent parmi les premiers à faire l'échange, du fait de leur position près de l'estrade. En montant prendre sa place, la jeune Yûhi passa à proximité de Gaara. Volontairement, leurs épaules s'effleurèrent, seul signe d'amitié et de réconfort qu'ils pouvaient se permettre dans ce milieu hostile. Le numéro que la jeune fille avait reçu indiquait une place dans la rangée du fond, ce dont elle fut stupidement reconnaissante. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des ninjas inconnus, des menaces potentielles, dans l'angle mort de sa vision.

Elle s'assit et regarda les autres équipes s'organiser petit à petit. À sa gauche s'assit une fille d'Amegakure, à sa droite un homme de Konoha qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine – sans doute un membre des Forces Générales qui avait décidé qu'il voulait une promotion. Hitomi lui souhaitait toute la chance du monde, même si elle savait que cet homme ne se trouvait pas, dans le canon, parmi ceux qui accédaient au tournoi. Peut-être les choses avaient-elles changé, ou peut-être lui et son équipe devraient attendre le prochain examen.

Enfin, les derniers candidats se furent assis. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Hitomi pour repérer ses alliés et en particulier ceux qui pourraient bénéficier de son aide lors de cet examen. Elle inspira profondément, éveilla son sixième sens pour repérer le chakra de Hai qui se cachait quelque part sous un banc de la troisième rangée, et força les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules à se détendre. Elle était prête.


	50. Une stratégie impitoyable

_Coucou ! Incroyable mais vrai, voici déjà le 50e chapitre de cette histoire ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos reviews et tous vos mots gentils qui me donnent l'énergie pour continuer quand je suis malade ou fatiguée. Merci à vous !_

Avant de commencer, Ibiki expliqua les règles de l'examen. Le système des dix questions, des points dégressifs, rien n'était nouveau pour Hitomi. Pourtant, il était fascinant d'observer la manière subtile dont il appliquait une pression de plus en plus forte sur les candidats, et les effets de chacun de ses mots sur eux. Il était un véritable maître dans la matière. Si la pression psychologique avait été un art, cette scène aurait été qualifiée de chef d'œuvre.

Ensuite, Ibiki commença à expliquer le principe des points par équipe. Hitomi sentit Naruto s'affoler sur son siège. Les mains sous la table pour ne pas être vue, elle effectua la Mudra du Rat et prit son ombre dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle allait l'aider. Ce terrain était assez complexe, avec tant d'ombres à éviter sans même les voir, mais entre sa perception du chakra et sa vue elle parvenait à deviner quelles formes le soleil donnait aux silhouettes de ses camarades et adversaires. Il fallait juste se montrer prudente, avancer lentement.

Et puis l'examinateur expliqua les règles concernant la triche. Les indices que l'homme laissait à qui savait écouter étaient un peu évident, mais il était vrai que la plupart des participants avaient été sur les bancs de l'école pas si longtemps auparavant et avaient appris qu'il était mal de tricher. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que l'angoisse montait autour d'elle, un petit rictus vicieux et satisfait que seul son voisin de Konoha aperçut, pâlissant de frayeur en réaction.

Enfin, Ibiki les informa du fait que si quelqu'un faisait tomber son total de points à zéro, que ce soit à cause de fausses réponses ou de triche maladroite, cette personne et toute son équipe devrait quitter la salle, éliminés. En réaction, la pression dans la salle monta encore d'un cran. Sereine, Hitomi observait tout cela comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ; lors de cette épreuve, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle croisa le regard d'Ibiki, lui fit un sourire rayonnant qui sembla le déstabiliser pendant une fraction de seconde, et quand il donna le signal, se pencha sur sa copie.

Tout d'abord, elle lut soigneusement chacune des questions, s'assura qu'elle pouvait répondre sans triche. C'était le cas. Toujours en dissimulant ses mains, elle invoqua la Manipulation des Ombres et noua le contact avec Naruto et Temari. Ils étaient les deux seuls, dans leurs équipes respectives, à ne pas disposer d'un moyen direct de tricher. L'un des Chûnin se trouvait devant Ino, qui l'avait repéré et attendait qu'il ait fini d'écrire en feignant de réfléchir. Tout se passerait bien pour l'Équipe Dix. Quant à l'Équipe Huit et Sasuke, ils disposaient tous d'un Kekkei Genkai leur permettant de dérober les réponses à la première victime venue.

Toujours aussi calme, elle fit prendre un stylo à ses alliés en même temps qu'elle saisissait le sien. Ils ne résistaient pas du tout à ses manipulations, aussi le coût en chakra était-il très modéré. Malgré tout, elle préférait en finir assez vite. La première question se portait sur le décryptage d'un texte, suprêmement facile pour elle qui disposait dans sa Bibliothèque de tous les codes actifs de Konoha sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main via Ensui. Il ne croyait pas du tout à la rétention d'informations, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa jeune élève.

La deuxième question portait sur des mathématiques de projection. Pour celle-là, Hitomi préféra écrire son calcul, prendre le temps de se relire deux fois afin de ne pas rater une erreur d'écriture. La troisième demandait aux candidats de décrire les circonstances encadrant la création d'un clan au Pays du Feu, une matière qu'elle avait étudiée auprès de Shinku, son grand-père. Cela continua comme ça, une question après l'autre, toute bien plus difficiles que ce qu'on attendait d'un Genin. Si Hitomi n'avait pas été un tel rat de bibliothèque, elle n'aurait même pas pu répondre à la moitié des questions.

Une fois sa réponse à la neuvième question, qui portait sur des lois anciennes, achevée, Hitomi posa son stylo et relâcha son emprise sur Temari et Naruto, regardant leurs deux corps se relâcher subtilement. Elle avait fait vite, dix minutes à peine, et pourtant d'autres élèves étaient déjà passés à l'action. Gaara entre autres avait éveillé son sable, tandis qu'Akamaru, perché sur la tête de Kiba, guettait pour lui. Une vibration dans l'air l'informa de l'activation de deux Byakugans, puis du Sharigan de Sasuke quelques secondes plus tard. D'autres élèves utilisèrent des stratagèmes différents, plus ou moins subtils. Le premier élève se fit disqualifier pour des triches répétées, envoyant une vague d'angoisse dans la salle.

Doucement, Hitomi se mit à taper son pied contre le sol dans un rythme qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du morse. Elle avait appris à ses coéquipiers à l'utiliser, mais cette fois, le son était si léger qu'il n'était destiné qu'à Hai, la seule capable de l'entendre à l'exception peut-être de Dosu – et pour lui ce serait un véritable charabia. « _Commence._ » ordonna-t-elle à la toute petite chatte, qui se trouvait à présent quelque part dans le quatrième rang. Le silence flotta et s'étira... Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement de terreur déchire le calme apparent qui régnait sur la salle. Et Hitomi resta là à observer, immobile et impassible, tandis que deux examinateurs étaient forcés de traîner la malheureuse victime d'Hai hors de la salle, ses coéquipiers sur les talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une fille qui se mit à rire avec hystérie et fut éliminée immédiatement, puis un vieil homme qui éclata en sanglots désespérés. Hoshihi n'avait pas menti : Hai était redoutable. D'un simple effleurement de sa fourrure sur la peau de quelqu'un – si facilement accessible avec ces stupides bottes ouvertes dont les ninjas raffolaient – elle était capable de piéger sa victime dans une illusion de son choix. C'était peut-être encore plus subtil que ça : elle choisissait l'émotion qu'elle voulait imposer à la personne visée et le cerveau de la victime faisait le reste, créant au choix la peur la plus profonde, une hilarité impossible à réprimer, une scène déchirante… Les possibilités étaient aussi infinies que la palette des émotions humaines.

Ces illusions étaient aussi particulièrement difficiles à briser, car elles se basaient sur le toucher, qui faisait partie avec le goût des sens les moins utilisés en Genjutsu – et donc de ceux dont on savait le moins se protéger. Kurenai aurait été sans le moindre doute capable de défaire ces émotions, mais concernant les autres ninjas qu'elle connaissait, Hitomi ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Sur les trente minutes qui suivirent, Hai élimina six équipes supplémentaires, portant le total de ses victimes à vingt-sept. Elle était assez intelligente pour toujours laisser quelques minutes entre deux attaques, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus difficile à identifier comme la perturbatrice. Enfin, Hitomi battit du pied pour lui demander d'arrêter : Ibiki allait bientôt annoncer la dixième question.

Kankurô rentra des toilettes juste à temps. Il se fit remonter les bretelles par Ibiki, mais celui-ci lui indiqua que cela ne comptait que pour une tentative de triche échouée. Hitomi soupira de soulagement et se détendit sur sa chaise, relâchant des muscles qu'elle avait ignoré crisper. Un sourire discret joua même sur ses lèvres et elle croisa encore une fois le regard de l'examinateur, haussant lentement un sourcil comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à l'origine des perturbations qui avaient secoué la salle tout au long de l'épreuve. Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un rictus approbateur sur ses lèvres, mais c'était difficile à dire. Peu importe, elle se contentait de ça.

— Bon ! Il est temps de passer à la dixième question. Mais avant de vous dire de quoi il s'agit, je dois vous avertir d'une règle supplémentaire.

Le silence était si absolu dans la salle qu'on aurait entendu le plus éthéré des sons. Hitomi sentit Hai se figer, redoutant sans doute de faire le moindre bruit et d'être repérée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver : le mélange de bravoure et de réflexion dont faisait preuve l'apprentie jusqu'ici était décidément prometteur. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse part de son évaluation à Hoshihi dès qu'elle le pourrait, et qu'ils conviennent tous deux d'une période où la jeune invocatrice pourrait garder la chatonne avec elle pendant six mois sans interruption.

— Il s'agit d'une règle plutôt déroutante, je vous préviens… Enfin, tout d'abord, je vais vous demander de décider : quels sont ceux qui veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette question, et ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir ?

— Avant qu'on puisse choisir, il faudrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe si on décide de s'abstenir ! lança Temari.

Ibiki ferma les yeux un instant, une certaine gravité prenant place sur ses traits comme un masque qu'on enfile. Oh, il était bon, très bon. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa volonté était si intensément visible qu'elle semblait se matérialiser, pas exactement une aura meurtrière mais suffisamment proche pour donner des frissons désagréables à tous les Genin de la salle. Il poursuivit, sa voix sonnant presque comme un présage funeste :

— C'est très simple. Si vous vous abstenez, votre total de point descend à zéro, et votre équipe entière est éliminée.

— Super l'alternative ! s'exclama un ninja de Kusa au premier rang. À ce compte-là, tout le monde voudra continuer !

— Ah, mais vous avez oublié la nouvelle règle, sourit Ibiki. Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais ne répondront pas correctement à la question seront éliminés à tout jamais : ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen de sélection des Chûnin !

La stupéfaction dans la salle était presque tangible. Hitomi, fascinée, observait la manière dont l'examinateur jouait avec ses proies, sa présence si intense et écrasante qu'elle était presque comme une entité à elle toute seule. À un moment donné, l'impression était si prononcée que la jeune fille tenta une Rupture, pour voir si un genjutsu était impliqué : il n'y en avait aucun. Il était juste doué à ce point ; c'était terrifiant.

— D'où elle sort, cette règle ? demanda Kiba. Il y en a plein qui ont tenté l'examen plusieurs fois ici !

— Ah, oui… Malheureusement pour vous, cette année, c'est moi qui fais les règles. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, je vous laisse la possibilité de sauver vos carrières à coup sûr.

— Hm ?

— Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer peuvent décider d'arrêter là, et pourront repasser l'examen dans six mois. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Et ça le semblait vraiment, quand il le présentait comme ça. Si Hitomi n'avait pas eu conscience de la manipulation, elle aurait été dans le même état émotionnel que les autres. Aurait-elle été capable d'encaisser, ou aurait-elle choisi d'abandonner, elle aussi ?

— Si tout le monde a compris, allons-y ! Que ceux qui souhaitent abandonner lèvent la main. Donnez le numéro de votre place avant de quitter la salle.

Lentement, le décompte commença. Les uns après les autres, des candidats annoncèrent leur abandon, entraînant leurs coéquipiers dans leur chute. Ils avaient l'air à bout de nerfs, sensibles sans le moindre doute aux manipulations d'Ibiki. Hitomi, en observant cela, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée : cela faisait autant de gens de moins qui se présenteraient à la deuxième épreuve. Si seulement elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour rassurer Naruto… Il leva une main tremblante, puis la plaqua sur la table avec un fracas qui fit sursauter Hinata et plusieurs des candidats restants, lui faisant comprendre que non, son frère n'était pas tombé sous le coup du stress.

— Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je ne me défilerai pas ! Qu'elle vienne donc, cette fameuse question, et tant pis si je suis condamné à rester Genin toute ma vie, je deviendrai quand même Hokage par la force de ma volonté !

Maître des Tortures et Jinchûriki se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment chargé de tension, Ibiki digne et impassible, Naruto presque moqueur, empli d'une détermination brûlante.

— Réfléchis bien une dernière fois, tenta l'homme. C'est ta vie que tu es en train de jouer. Après, tu ne pourras plus abandonner, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

— Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme ça que je conçois mon Nindô !

Les gens dans la salle se mirent à sourire, soudainement détendus, comme si l'angoisse intense qui avait pesé sur leurs épaules jusque-là n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, et Hitomi sut que Naruto avait gagné.

— Vous êtes courageux, soupira Ibiki. Bien… J'annonce donc à tous ceux qui sont présents ici… Qu'ils viennent tous d'être reçus à la première épreuve de l'examen !

La stupeur était telle dans la salle que c'était comme si elle avait pendant un instant ébranlé les murs et le sol. Même les amis d'Hitomi semblaient abasourdis, si bien qu'elle plaqua un air de légère surprise sur son visage. Seul Shikamaru somnolait sur son banc, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre – parfois, elle se disait que c'était le cas, puis se souvenait qu'elle n'aurait pu être plus loin de la réalité.

— Et la dixième question alors ? demanda un aspirant de Taki.

— Il n'y a jamais eu de dixième question ! Ou plutôt, disons que l'alternative que je vous proposais était la question.

— Et les questions précédentes alors ? Elles ne servaient à rien ?

— Pas du tout. Leur objectif était de nous permettre de juger comment vous vous débrouilliez pour collecter des informations et communiquer entre vous sans vous faire prendre. Malgré la pression immense qui pesait sur vos épaules avec le système de points, vous deviez pouvoir non seulement repérés les Chûnin infiltrés parmi vous, mais en plus, tricher sur eux ou sur quelqu'un lui-même parvenu à tricher, le tout sans vous faire prendre par les pions qui scrutaient le moindre de vos faits et gestes.

En entendant ça, plusieurs Genin laissèrent échapper des petits rires soulagés, se vantant de la difficulté que ça avait été – et d'avoir réussi. Hitomi, quant à elle, scruta les visages des examinateurs. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que chacune des tentatives de triche avait été repérée, même les siennes, et qu'ensuite seulement les pions avaient décidé si c'était valable pour leur niveau ou pas.

— Bref… Toujours est-il que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas été assez discrets et se sont fait éliminer.

Lentement, les mains gantées d'Ibiki dénouèrent son bandeau frontal et il resta là, le dos bien droit, laissant les Genin observer ce qu'il advenait quand on se faisait prendre dehors, dans la vraie vie. Son crâne était couturé de cicatrices et de traces de brûlures, la peau si abîmée que plus aucun cheveu ne pouvait y pousser. Hitomi ne pouvait qu'imaginer la _douleur_ qu'il avait dû ressentir aux mains de ses bourreaux.

— La collecte d'informations s'avère parfois d'une importance cruciale, continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Et lors d'une mission ou d'une bataille, il faut parfois risquer sa vie pour les arracher à l'adversaire. Si vous vous êtes fait repérer par l'ennemi ou une tierce personne, même un civil, il y a des risques que l'information que vous avez eu tant de mal à récupérer ne soit plus valable. Souvenez-vous bien de ça ! Détenir des informations erronées, c'est mettre en danger la vie de vos camarades, voire le village tout entier. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de vous forcer à trouver un moyen de tricher pour connaître les réponses. C'était le meilleur moyen d'effectuer une sélection. Voilà, vous savez à présent.

— N'empêche, reprit Temari, je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de la dernière question…

Ibiki sourit, cette fois une expression sincère et dénuée de toute ruse, et répondit :

— Ah, pourtant la dixième question était la plus importante de l'épreuve. Vous aviez le choix : continuer ou abandonner. Un choix bien difficile à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui préfèrent abandonner entraînent leur équipe avec eux, mais ceux qui répondent mal à la question perdent à jamais le droit de se présenter à cet examen. Comment réagir à une telle alternative ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les candidats revivaient leurs instants de doutes et d'angoisse devant cette alternative, comme un écho de ce qu'ils avaient véritablement ressenti entre les mains du meilleur tortionnaire de Konoha – ce que la plupart d'entre eux ignoraient.

— Posons-la en d'autres termes, voulez-vous ? Supposons que vous soyez passé Chûnin. On vous confie une mission qui consiste à dérober un parchemin secret. Vous ignorez tout des ninjas du camp adverse : leur nombre, les techniques qu'ils maîtrisent, les armes qu'ils utilisent… Vous ne savez rien. Et vous vous ne pouvez pas savoir non plus s'ils ont disposé des pièges à votre intention, bien entendu. Que feriez-vous alors ? Vous accepterez la mission ou la déclinerez ? Pensez-vous pouvoir vous défiler parce que vous craignez pour votre vie ou celle des membres de votre équipe ? Évidemment, la réponse est « non ». Quels que soient les risques, il y a des missions auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire.

L'esprit d'Hitomi dériva un instant vers le Pays des Vagues. La mission avait été de ce genre-là, truffée de paramètres inconnus et d'adversaires dangereux. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait pensé à abandonner, et elle savait que pour Naruto et Sasuke aussi, continuer avait été une évidence.

— Insuffler du courage à ses compagnons et être capable de surmonter l'adversité ! Voici quelles sont les principales qualités qu'on requiert chez un Chûnin. Ceux qui ont peur de risquer leur vie, reculent devant l'incertitude en se disant qu'ils pourront toujours revenir l'année prochaine, ceux qui renoncent sans tenter leur chance… Ces poltrons ne méritent pas de devenir des Chûnin !

Chacun des candidats encore dans la salle se redressa en entendant cela. Hitomi elle-même se sentait fière, d'elle-même et de ses compagnons, de la manière dont tous avaient résisté et combattu avec leurs propres armes. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à devenir une Chûnin, mais ce critère, au moins, elle pouvait affirmer sans rougir ni mentir qu'elle le remplissait.

— Mais vous, continua Ibiki, vous avez décidé de continuer. Je considère donc que vous avez répondu brillamment à la dixième question. Je vous crois capable de faire face aux nombreuses difficultés qui se dresseront devant vous lors des épreuves suivantes. Vous venez de passer la première porte. La première épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chûnin est terminée ! Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

— Super ! s'exclama Naruto. Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Un petit rire attendri se forma entre les lèvres d'Hitomi, doux et réconfortant comme une chaude couverture en pleine tempête. C'était l'effet qu'avaient l'optimisme et la volonté de Naruto sur les gens qui l'entouraient, une influence solaire et pleine de force qui un jour ferait de lui un merveilleux Hokage.

Soudain, une fenêtre explosa, faisant bondir le Chûnin qui se tenait juste à côté hors du chemin. Une pluie de verre s'abattit sur le sol, certains éclats se fichant jusque dans les bottes d'Ibiki, qui pourtant ne remua pas d'un cil. Une grande bannière noire se déploya, suspendue au tableau par deux kunai dont les impacts rendraient sans doute fou le professeur qui occupait cette classe pendant la semaine. Devant se dressait une femme étonnamment grande, ses cheveux violet foncé attachés en queue de cheval – la coiffure ressemblait vraiment à celle des Nara. Son manteau était l'un des plus classes qu'Hitomi avait jamais vus, et il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans le reste de sa tenue, entre la combinaison de maille et la très courte jupe en cuir renforcé qui épousait son corps au plus près possible. Elle était belle, comme une fleur toxique pouvait l'être.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir, mes petits ! Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi et je suis l'examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve ! Pas de temps à perdre, suivez-moi tous !

Un silence sceptique s'abattit sur la salle. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais le dissimula derrière sa main – elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire une ennemie de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. Contre toute attente, elle aimait la vie à Konoha ; finir découpée en petits dés pour nourrir un serpent ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

— Ibiki ! Tu as laissé passer vingt équipes ? Ca fait soixante candidats, ton épreuve était beaucoup trop facile !

— Disons plutôt qu'il y avait beaucoup de bons candidats, tempéra l'homme.

— Pff, peu importe. Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, il n'en restera même pas la moitié. J'en ai des frissons d'excitation… Vous tous ! Venez avec moi. Je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste l'épreuve une fois sur place !

Dociles, les élèves quittèrent leurs sièges et commencèrent à descendre l'allée. Hitomi, en passant près de l'endroit où se cachait Hai, lui fit signe de monter sur son épaule. La petite chatte s'exécuta d'un bond spectaculaire pour sa stature, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans l'épais kimono que portait son invocatrice.

— Merci de ton assistance, Hai-chan. Tu peux retourner dans le Monde Spirituel. Dis à Hoshihi que je lui ferai mon rapport dès que j'aurai un moment de calme, si tu veux bien.

— Ca marche, Invocatrice ! À la prochaine !

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille alla rejoindre ses frères adoptifs, qui se fondaient dans la foule de candidats. Ils semblaient parler de ce qui s'était passé durant l'épreuve, de ce qu'ils avaient appris et retiré de cette expérience particulière.

— Ah, Hitomi ! Tu as vu ce qu'il se passait pendant l'examen ? Des gens n'arrêtaient pas de faire des trucs bizarres.

— Je sais, Naruto. J'ai demandé à Hai-chan d'éliminer quelques équipes avec son genjutsu. Je dois dire qu'elle s'est vraiment bien débrouillée, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

— C'était toi ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as demandé de faire ça ?

— Parce que ces gens se seraient retrouvés contre nous pour les épreuves suivantes. Plus j'éliminais de gens, plus j'améliorais nos chances à nous. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

— Mais c'est de la triche !

— Les ninjas trichent, baka, fit Sasuke. C'était même le but de cet examen. Tu n'étais pas soulagé qu'Hitomi soit là pour tricher et te donner les réponses ?

— S-si, mais…

— Pas de mais. Tu devras faire des choses bien pire sur les missions que tu auras quand tu seras un Chûnin. Voler, intimider, tuer. Nous devons nous préparer à agir comme ça, nous aussi. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

— D-d'accord, Sasuke.

Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle était soulagée de l'intervention du jeune Uchiha. Elle savait que son sens moral n'était pas le plus net ou le plus prononcé qui soit, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Naruto la désapprouve. Elle tenait assez à lui pour vouloir rester dans son bon sentiment. Qu'on prenne sa défense lui faisait du bien, lui donnait l'impression d'être légitime. Effleurant de son épaule celle du jeune brun, elle accéléra juste assez pour de trouver un peu devant eux, et leur dissimuler son visage. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la poussière ou le soleil, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux piquaient un peu.

Il leur fallut vingt minutes de marche, à la vitesse de civils, pour arriver au terrain d'entraînement numéro quarante-quatre, surnommé la Forêt de la Mort. Les Genin n'avaient pas le droit d'y entrer d'habitude – Hitomi avait essayé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir cartographier l'endroit, voire d'y poser quelques pièges. Les ANBU de garde avaient fondu sur elle comme des oiseaux de proie sur une pauvre souris et l'avaient contrainte à partir. De toute façon, on ne luttait pas contre l'ANBU. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû prendre en charge les devoirs de police qui étaient jusqu'à il y a six ans échus aux Uchiha, ils étaient globalement tous d'une humeur massacrante.

Les arbres de la Forêt de la Mort étaient une variante des Chênes d'Hashirama, ceux qui étaient nés du Mokuton du Premier Hokage et avaient résisté au temps jusqu'à se reproduire. Des dizaines d'années de sélection et de reproduction plus tard, ils étaient reconnaissables à leur écorce très claire, pratiquement couleur caramel, et à l'abondance de feuilles sur leurs branches – des cachettes parfaites pour un ninja dans le besoin. Les ninjas de Konoha seraient sans le moindre doute avantagés dans cet environnement. Le Pays du Feu était le seul à comporter de tels arbres, et des forêts aussi denses.

— Voilà ! lança Anko. C'est ici que se déroulera la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro quarante-quatre, aussi nommé la Forêt de la Mort. Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi, croyez-moi.

Quand Naruto se mit à singer l'examinatrice, manifestement exalté par son succès lors de la première épreuve, Hitomi grogna. Elle fit un pas, la main sur la garde de son tantô, déjà prête à s'interposer, mais Sasuke l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras, le regard sérieux :

— Arrête. Tu risquerais d'être disqualifiée de l'exam. Laisse Naruto affronter les conséquences de ses actes pour une fois, il doit apprendre.

À contrecoeur, elle se détendit à ses côtés, les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda Anko lancer un kunai avec une précision irréprochable, juste de quoi entailler la joue de Naruto, puis utiliser le Shunshin pour se retrouver dans son dos, l'enlaçant par derrière pour lui lécher la joue. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne bougerait pas, le jeune Uchiha la relâcha, mais elle s'approcha un peu plus, trouvant du réconfort dans la chaleur et le chakra familiers qui émanaient de lui.

Et soudain l'un des membres des deux équipes de Kusagakure, qui avaient passé l'épreuve d'Ibiki sans faire de vague, se dressait derrière Anko, sa langue épaisse et interminable enroulée autour du kunai qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Aussitôt, le pouls d'Hitomi s'affola et son aura meurtrière fut de retour. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du cours que prenaient les évènements dans le canon. Elle savait qui se cachait derrière ce visage. Cette équipe avait traîné dans la queue du peloton, elle se remémorait les avoir croisés aux côtés de Sasuke. Orochimaru aurait pu les tuer n'importe quand. L'avait sans doute fait avec une facilité ridicule.

Comment Anko pouvait-elle ne pas reconnaître son ancien maître ? La jeune Yûhi savait la haine que son aînée entretenait pour le traître et à quel point elle aurait voulu être capable de ramener sa tête au village. Elle aurait dû… Elle aurait dû être obsédée, agitée de frissons de colère à chaque caractéristique physique reconnaissable qu'elle assimilait à son ancien shishou, être aussi dangereuse et instable que le canon la peignait. Pas rester sans rien dire tandis que celui qui l'avait tant tourmentée lui rendait un kunai humide de salive.

— À l'avenir, je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher de moi par derrière en dégageant une aura aussi meurtrière. À moins que tu veuilles écourter ta vie ?

— Désolé… Je perds le contrôle de moi-même quand je vois le sang couler… Et puis je me suis laisser emporter parce que votre kunai a coupé l'un de mes précieux cheveux.

La voix du ninja qui dissimulait l'identité d'Orochimaru était douce et suave à première vue, comme une liqueur, mais le poison et la perversité qui couraient dans la manière dont il savourait chacun de ses mots donnait envie à Hitomi de disparaître, de s'enfuir comme une proie face à un prédateur. Elle dut serrer les poings pour se contenir, se faire violence, jusqu'à ce que l'impression passe. Elle pouvait encaisser. Elle avait un plan.

Et devait prier pour qu'il suffise.


	51. Introduction à la Forêt de la Mort

_Coucou ! Voici un chapitre très matinal. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée aujourd'hui, j'étais stressée cette nuit sans trop de raison et ça m'a empêchée de dormir mais bon, je me remettrai d'ici à dimanche. Mine de rien, le NaNo approche encore une fois. Qui parmi vous a décidé de le faire ?_

— Bien ! s'exclama Anko. Avant qu'on commence la deuxième épreuve, il y a de la paperasse à régler !

Elle ouvrit un portefolio qu'elle avait glissé on ne savait où dans sa tenue, et en sortit une épaisse liasse de feuilles qu'elle passa au ninja le plus proche, l'un de ceux d'Oto. Celui-ci commença à faire circuler le paquet, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait une feuille dans les mains. Hitomi baissa les yeux sur la sienne – une décharge.

— En signant ce papier, vous signifiez que vous participez à l'épreuve en ayant connaissance des risques et que vous êtes prêts à mourir. Je ne veux pas être tenue responsable s'il vous arrive quelque chose !

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de désinvolture, et une pointe d'allégresse pour sublimer le tout, que plusieurs candidats eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils avaient l'air étonnés… Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que des gens mouraient pendant ces examens, chaque année. Le pire, depuis que le système avait été mis en place, avait sans doute été l'examen de Kirigakure, trois ans auparavant. Le village tentait de se racheter une réputation à l'époque et avait totalement échoué quand presque tous les participants étaient morts lors de l'épreuve de survie, empoisonnés et brûlés de l'intérieur par des vapeurs toxiques. Depuis, Konoha n'envoyait plus de Genin passer son examen là-bas.

— Je vais d'abord vous expliquer les modalités de l'épreuve, vous signerez ensuite. Puis vous vous rendrez par équipe dans cette tente, pour y déposer vos attestations. Bien ! Passons aux explications. En quelques mots, il s'agit d'une épreuve de survie dans des conditions extrêmes.

Hitomi entendit Shikamaru soupirer quelques pas derrière elle et ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il détestait ce type d'épreuve depuis l'Académie. Impossible pour lui de s'en sortir en faisant le minimum d'efforts, pas quand la nature voulait sa peau. Il était obligé de briller, ou de faire le triple d'efforts pour paraître médiocre – aucune de ces deux options ne lui plaisait vraiment.

— Tout d'abord, continua Anko, je vais vous présenter la topographie des lieux. La Forêt de la Mort est encerclée par une clôture grillagée, percée à intervalles réguliers de quarante-quatre portes, toutes cadenassées. La forêt est traversée par une rivière et au centre se trouve une tour. Celle-ci se situe à environ dix kilomètres de chaque porte d'entrée.

La jeune Yûhi prit le temps de bien observer la carte sommaire des lieux pour la mémoriser. Elle savait que ce schéma que leur montrait Anko était bien loin de la réalité des lieux, mais mieux valaient des informations approximatives que pas d'information du tout. À côté d'elle, elle sentit Sasuke activer son Sharingan.

— Vous allez pénétrer dans cette zone et tenter de survivre tout en accomplissant la mission que nous vous avons préparée. Il s'agit d'exercer toute votre habileté au maniement des armes, du ninjutsu, et de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer d'autre afin de vous emparer, par la force, de rouleaux de parchemin.

— Des rouleaux ? demanda l'un des Genin de Konoha.

— Tout juste ! Il y en a de deux sortes : les rouleaux de la Terre et ceux du Ciel. Vous devrez vous battre pour les posséder. Vous êtes soixante. Il y a donc vingt équipes présentes. Dix d'entre elles recevront un rouleau de la Terre, et les dix autres un rouleau du ciel. Chaque équipe aura donc un rouleau en sa possession. La condition pour être reçu à l'épreuve est de vous emparer du rouleau qui vous manque et de vous rendre, avec votre équipe au complet, jusqu'à la tour qui se trouve au centre de la Forêt.

Elle laissa quelques instants aux candidats pour qu'ils saisissent bien le principe et les implications de l'épreuve. Hitomi pouvait presque sentir le mélange d'excitation et de terreur qui parcourait ses pairs. Certains avaient l'air déjà défaitistes. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Cette épreuve serait risquée, violente, et pouvait en un instant se transformer en bain de sang. Elle-même ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à la présence d'Orochimaru où à l'épreuve en elle-même.

— En plus de cela, vous devrez agir dans un temps limité. Cette épreuve durera cent-vingt heures, soit cinq jours exactement. Bien entendu, vous devrez subvenir vous-mêmes à vos besoins. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la forêt, mais prenez garde aux animaux carnivores, aux piqûres d'insectes empoisonnées et aux plantes toxiques.

Un murmure angoissé courut parmi la foule, mais Anko y sembla parfaitement indifférente, poursuivant son petit laïus :

— D'autre part, je dois vous avertir qu'il est hautement improbable que dix équipes parviennent à valider la mission. Plus le temps passera, plus vous vous enfoncerez dans la forêt et plus le champ d'actions que vous devrez courir s'élargira. En revanche, vous aurez de moins en moins de temps pour reprendre vos forces. Vos ennemis seront nombreux et vous guetteront de toutes parts. Vous ne pourrez même pas dormir les yeux tranquillement.

Hitomi avait beau savoir tout cela, elle sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui rouler le long de la colonne vertébrale, une réaction au mélange de subtile aura meurtrière projeté par Anko et à sa voix vide de toute émotion, comme si ce genre de missions étaient la routine pour elle, voire une partie de plaisir.

— Il n'y a pas que les équipes qui se seront fait dérober leur rouleau qui se feront éliminer, mais aussi celles qui ne survivront pas aux rigueurs extrêmes qui les attendent. Bien ! Il est temps de vous expliquer les critères de disqualification. Premièrement, seront disqualifiées toutes les équipes qui ne se seront pas rendues à la tour dans le temps imparti avec deux rouleaux en leur possession et leurs membres tous en vie. Deuxième condition : les équipes dont un ou plusieurs membres sont morts ou hors d'état de combattre sont aussi éliminées. Ah, tant que j'y pense : pas d'abandon en cours de route. Considérez ça comme une véritable mission. Pour finir, vous ne devez en aucun cas regarder ce que contiennent les rouleaux avant d'être à l'intérieur de la tour.

— Que se passera-t-il si on jette un œil avant ? demanda Naruto.

— Ca, répondit Anko avec le plus doux des sourires, c'est une surprise pour ceux qui désobéiront ! Si vous passez Chûnin, il arrivera que vous ayez à transporter des informations ultra-confidentielles. Il faut que nous testions votre intégrité.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, comme soulagée d'être arrivée au bout de tout son petit discours.

— Voilà pour les explications ! Nous vous remettrons un rouleau en échange des trois décharges de votre équipe. Une équipe à la fois bien entendu, et vous avez le droit de cacher le rouleau avant de sortir de la tente pour qu'on ne sache pas lequel vous avez. Ensuite, on vous donnera le numéro de la porte qui vous servira de point de départ, et vous attendrez le signal pour que tout le monde parte en même temps. Ah ! Un dernier conseil pour finir : tâchez de rester en vie.

Hitomi frémit, mais en même temps que son angoisse s'étirait à l'intérieur d'elle comme pour occuper le plus d'espace possible, sa détermination grandit. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle avait réfléchi. La fenêtre d'action serait courte, mais c'était possible. Il suffisait de s'en prendre à la première équipe qu'ils trouveraient, puis de foncer vers la tour. Orochimaru n'oserait jamais attaquer Sasuke s'ils se trouvaient sous la protection de l'ANBU.

D'un geste rapide, elle signa son formulaire de consentement après l'avoir complété des informations classiques – nom, prénom, village. Quand Naruto et Sasuke eurent fait de même, ils rejoignirent la file qui s'était formée devant l'entrée de la tente. C'était Genma Shiranui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Hitomi lui fit un petit sourire, espérant cacher son angoisse, et lui tendit les trois formulaires. En échange, il lui donna un Rouleau du Ciel, son éternelle aiguille coincée entre ses lèvres.

— Votre porte sera la numéro trois. Bonne chance pour la suite.

La jeune fille la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis sortit l'un de ses propres rouleaux de l'une de ses poches. D'un geste expert, elle dissimula ainsi l'objet qu'ils devraient défendre de leurs vies, mais elle n'était pas encore satisfaite. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers Genma.

— Tous les moyens de dissimulation sont acceptés ?

— Oui, tant que vous pouvez accéder aux rouleaux une fois dans la tour. Une idée créative, gamine ?

— Si on veut…

D'un geste sûr, elle s'entailla le doigt sur un kunai et invoqua Kurokumo, qui la salua d'un petit mouvement du bout de sa queue noire. Sans cérémonie, elle lui tendit le Rouleau du Ciel.

— Quand je t'invoquerai, prends-le avec toi. En fait, garde-le tout le temps avec toi.

— Ca marche, Invocatrice !

Quand le chat eut disparu dans une bouffée de fumée, Genma laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, son aiguille cliquetant légèrement contre ses dents :

— Bien joué. J'aimerais bien voir tes adversaires le récupérer, celui-là.

Hitomi hocha la tête et sortit de la tente, ses frères silencieux sur les talons. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas prévu d'invoquer ses chats pendant l'épreuve. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient blessés si son équipe ne parvenait pas à éviter Orochimaru. Son pouls accéléra une nouvelle fois ; rien que de penser à lui était suffisamment angoissant pour cela.

— Tout va bien se passer, Hitomi !

La jeune fille échangea un petit sourire hésitant avec Naruto. Il était toujours si rayonnant, si sûr de lui. Elle savait ce qu'Orochimaru ferait s'il mettait la main sur lui. Elle voulait juste… Elle voulait juste éviter ça. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une ligne fine et dure. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte qui leur était assignée, un petit kanji pour « Trois » surmontant les chaînes et les sceaux qui la maintenaient fermée. Son carnet refroidit trois fois en quelques minutes à peine : Hinata, Shikamaru et Gaara venait de lui dire d'où leurs équipes démarraient, et… C'était le pire scénario. Ils étaient tous séparés de plusieurs portes, une dizaine de chaque côté pour l'Équipe Sept. La jeune fille déglutit mais refoula sa nervosité, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire de cette situation. Elle recopia la liste des portes pour chacune des équipes de l'Alliance, y compris la sienne, et la transmit aux trois carnets communicants, qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de lier entre eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouffée de chakra enfla dans l'air comme une bulle et un réseau incroyablement délicat de sceaux se mit en marche, faisant tomber les chaînes au bas de la porte grillagée. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite, sans aucune main pour la pousser dans un sens ou dans l'autre, et les trois Genin s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. Derrière eux, la porte se referma, avec le discret bourdonnement sur ses méridiens d'un sceau qui se désactivait.

Après trois pas à peine dans la forêt, ils pouvaient déjà percevoir la différence de lumière : la futaie était si épaisse que le peu de lumière qui passait suffisait à peine à voir devant soi. La nuit serait sans doute le plus dur. Aucune lune ne percerait jamais une telle densité. Cependant, un bon ninja n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour se déplacer. Le mélange de chakra, de bruit, d'instinct parfois aussi, et même d'odeurs dans certains cas, était amplement suffisant.

— Il y a un groupe à deux cent mètres sur notre gauche, dit Hitomi en faisant appel à ses méridiens. On va les dépasser et les intercepter avec un piège. Je veux être à la tour le plus vite possible.

— Tu as déjà une idée ?

— Hm hm. En fait Sasuke, je pense que tu vas particulièrement aimer, c'est un piège sur lequel j'ai travaillé avec Kakashi-sensei au Pays des Vagues. Je ne l'avais jamais essayé sur quelqu'un avant, ce sera l'occasion.

Les trois jeunes gens avancèrent d'arbre en arbre en silence, ayant immédiatement décidé de délaisser le sol si traître sous les pieds. Hitomi était à peu près certaine que l'équipe qu'elle avait repérée n'était pas originaire de Konoha. Vu leur vitesse actuelle, ils progressaient par le sol et trouvaient ce terrain bien difficile. Que du bénéfice pour elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent cinq cent mètres devant leurs cibles et Hitomi se mit au travail, disposant son parchemin-clé sous une poignée de feuilles au centre d'une toute petite clairière. Elle savait que ses futures victimes passeraient par là – le trou dans le feuillage faisait comme un puits de lumière, de quoi attirer n'importe quel être vivant. L'instinct était une chose merveilleuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cibles arrivèrent. Comme Hitomi l'avait deviné, ils n'étaient pas de Konoha : ils portaient sur le front l'insigne de Suna, et des pièces d'armure assez caractéristiques. Ils étaient trois, que des garçons, âgés de peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans. Ils avaient sans doute beaucoup plus d'expérience de terrain que l'Équipe Sept. Pourtant, ils approchèrent du piège avec toute la naïveté d'une proie, et quand ils furent tous les trois quasiment au-dessus de son sceau, Hitomi l'activa d'un simple fil de chakra – simple, mais Kankurô aurait sans doute été un petit peu fier d'elle.

Aussitôt, une barrière presque opaque en forme de demi-sphère entoura les trois ninjas et un choc parcourut la bombe fumigène qu'elle avait soigneusement enterrée un petit centimètre sous le parchemin. Une fumée vaguement brunâtre monta de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à envahir l'espace clos, et les cibles se mirent à tousser, cherchant malgré l'aveuglement la sortie de ce piège. Il n'y en avait aucune. Seule une puissance brute permettait de briser ce piège, mais il était particulièrement compliqué de mobiliser son chakra quand on n'arrivait ni à respirer ni à voir devant soi. Un à un, ils s'effondrèrent, inconscients.

Délicatement, Hitomi coupa l'alimentation en chakra du piège, laissant la barrière redescendre. Déjà, le nuage de fumée perdait sa forme arrondie et se dissipait dans l'air : deux minutes plus tard, il n'en restait plus qu'une vague odeur de noix de muscade. Confiante, la jeune fille descendit de son perchoir et fouilla les trois corps jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un parchemin du Ciel, comme le leur. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les lèvres. Il leur faudrait recommencer et perdre autant de temps dans la forêt.

— Pas le bon, désolée, fit-elle en remontant sur la branche où Sasuke et Naruto l'attendaient. On le garde quand même, ça fera une équipe de moins dans la compétition.

— Hitomi ? C'était quoi ce poison ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, ils ne vont pas mourir. Ce poison va juste les faire dormir quelques heures, et on est encore trop près de l'entrée pour que les prédateurs les repèrent. Ils iront très bien.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas… Pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre le luxe de s'en soucier ? Elle savait qu'à la première occasion, Orochimaru viendrait s'en prendre à Sasuke, sauf s'ils atteignaient la tour avant qu'il ne les repère. Elle-même ne parvenait pas à le trouver via ses méridiens. Non seulement il y avait énormément de signatures de chakra différentes concentrées dans une zone restreinte, ce qui rendrait ses sensations plus confuses, mais en plus il était fortement probable qu'il dissimule sa présence. Elle doutait d'être capable de percevoir un Sannin s'il souhaitait rester caché.

— On continue, affirma Sasuke. Où est le groupe le plus proche ?

Hitomi ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, juste le temps de trouver l'information qu'il lui demandait.

— Cent mètres à droite. On devrait les contourner, prendre de l'avance et tendre une autre embuscade.

Ceux-là étaient de Konoha, elle pouvait l'affirmer sans la moindre hésitation à la manière dont ils bondissaient d'arbre en arbre, le pied sûr et si rapides qu'aucune erreur n'aurait pu leur être permise. À une telle vitesse, le plus petit dérapage aurait été mortel. En fait, si l'Équipe Sept ne s'était pas trouvée sur une trajectoire favorable, jamais ils n'auraient été en position de les piéger. Cela se passa aussi délicatement qu'avec leurs premières victimes, si confiantes et si sûres de leurs capacités qu'elles foncèrent dans le piège la tête la première. Ils résistèrent un peu plus longtemps au poison, dont les composants étaient endémiques du Pays du Feu, mais succombèrent finalement comme les autres. Ceux-là, Hitomi les entoura d'un très rapide sceau de protection, au cas où. Elle avait entendu un grondement suspect pendant qu'elle mettait le piège en place, un peu trop flagrant pour qu'elle l'ignore.

Cette fois, c'était le bon rouleau. Tandis que Naruto et Sasuke montaient la garde autour d'elle, Sasuke les entourant d'une illusion pour dissimuler ses faits et gestes, elle invoqua Haîro et lui confia le rouleau en lui ordonnant de l'emmener avec lui quand elle le rappellerait. Elle avait choisi cette manière de procéder parce qu'elle n'aimait pas favoriser l'un de ses chats par rapport aux autres – le seul dont elle était juste un peu plus proche était Hoshihi, son familier, et ça, tous ses félins le comprenaient parfaitement.

— Il est temps de se diriger vers la tour, dit Sasuke quand l'illusion se dissipa et qu'elle réapparut, les mains vides.

— Je suis d'accord. Ça ne sert à rien de s'amuser à collecter le plus de parchemins possibles, d'autres équipes s'en chargeront. Si on se dépêche, on sera à la tour un peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Et peut-être, peut-être que ce serait assez rapide pour éviter Orochimaru. En silence, les trois adolescents s'élancèrent, le pas souple et assuré sur les branches qui s'étiraient comme un océan infini sous leurs pieds. En d'autres circonstances, Hitomi aurait apprécié la Forêt de la Mort. Elle aurait pris son temps pour la traverser, peut-être se serait-elle même attardée pour se faire la main sur les prédateurs géants qu'elle contenait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne disposait pas un tel luxe.

Un kilomètre plus loin, ils durent faire un large détour pour éviter une troupe de tigres géants qui chassaient dans les fourrés. La jeune Yûhi ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester, l'humeur de plus en plus sombre, à chacune de ces petites embûches. Sur un terrain favorable, la distance entre les portes et la tour aurait pu être couverte par n'importe quel Genin en moins d'une heure, mais ils en avaient déjà perdu deux avec leurs pièges et le terrain semblait refuser qu'ils avancent de plus de cent mètres avant de devoir s'arrêter pour laisser passer une menace, ou trouver un moyen de l'éviter si elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Tout au fond d'elle, la jeune fille avait envie de se rouler en boule et de sangloter sa détresse et sa terreur.

Le serpent frappa un peu avant le coucher du soleil, fendant leur groupe en deux comme un prophète fendait une foule de fidèles. Sasuke et Hitomi se trouvaient d'un côté, Naruto de l'autre. C'était une bête immense, si longue et si épaisse qu'Hitomi ne pouvait en voir ni la tête ni la queue. Elle semblait se concentrer uniquement sur Naruto, et la jeune fille décida de le laisser s'en charger, parce qu'elle savait qu'il connaissait un voire plusieurs moyens de s'en sortir. Sasuke et elle… Sasuke et elle avaient leurs propres problèmes.

De leur côté de la forêt, une brutale attaque Fûton tailla parmi les arbres, découpant des portions entières de troncs peut-être centenaires. Lentement, les arbres s'effondrèrent dans un grincement de fin du monde, tandis que les deux jeunes gens bondissaient – heureusement dans la bonne direction – pour fuir l'impact. Une technique de cette envergure était au moins de rang B, au-delà de ce que Temari avait dans son arsenal. Jamais les défenses d'Hitomi n'auraient pu couper au travers. Elle était forcée d'esquiver et de courir, laissant malgré elle Naruto en arrière pour aider celui de ses frères qui, elle le savait, aurait le plus besoin d'aide.

Il se tenait devant eux, leur coupant la route – le ninja de Kusa qui contenait l'âme d'Orochimaru. Il avait l'air parfaitement intouché, comme si une portion de forêt ne venait pas de s'effondrer à la manière d'un château de cartes à ses pieds. Il sortit un rouleau de la Terre et fit tout un spectacle de le pousser à l'intérieur de sa gorge, comme pour leur signifier qu'il faudrait l'éventrer pour le récupérer. Comme si c'était ce qui intéressait Hitomi. Elle voulait juste attraper Sasuke et Naruto comme des ballots sous ses bras et s'enfuir en courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.

— Oh oh, je vois que les proies ont quelques ressources en elles… Très bien, ce sera plus amusant comme ça. Que le meilleur vive et avance jusqu'à la fin de cette épreuve… Et que les autres meurent.

Aussitôt, son aura meurtrière s'embrasa comme un feu aspergé d'huile, si épaisse qu'Hitomi était incapable de respirer, de remuer d'un cil de… De vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas… Et de toute façon à quoi bon ? C'était vain, elle était si faible, si inutile, si… si… Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, ses pulsations si rapides et si désordonnées qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Non, elle était en train de mourir, elle en était certaine. Et elle devait… Elle devait abréger ses souffrances. Se tuer maintenant pour que le prédateur ne puisse pas jouer avec elle. Elle devait bien ça à tout le monde. Sasuke, Naruto, sa mère, Ensui… Ils seraient moins malheureux s'ils savaient que ç'avait été rapide.

Elle ne sut même pas comment le tantô se retrouva dans sa main, comment elle arriva à lever le bras malgré la pression innommable jusqu'à ce que le tranchant repose sur le creux le plus tendre et le plus délicat de sa gorge, là où quand on regardait avec attention on pouvait voir les pulsations discrètes de sa carotide. C'était un endroit intime, doux, si fragile que le moindre effleurement du tranchant toujours aussi acéré mettrait fin à ses jours. Et elle le devait. Elle le devait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était impuissante et terrifiée, pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle se révoltait profondément contre de telles pensées. Elle aimait vivre. Elle _voulait_ vivre. Elle avait une famille, des amis, de l'amour même parfois pour adoucir ses quelques peines. Elle était heureuse. Orochimaru ne pouvait pas lui voler ça.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas quand les deux kunai lancés par le déserteur fendirent l'air dans sa direction, se contentant de regarder la mort arriver sans remuer d'un cil, jusqu'à ce que le poids de Sasuke la percute de plein fouet, la chassant de la trajectoire des armes qui auraient percé son cœur et sa jugulaire. Il saignait – sa jambe – mais c'était son regard fiévreux, affolé, le plus inquiétant, et ce fut ça qui sortit Hitomi de sa torpeur. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et bondit dans un des arbres qui avaient échappé à la puissance dévastatrice de leur adversaire, à la recherche d'un refuge, de protection – n'importe quoi.

Malheureusement le danger les attendait là aussi, un serpent trop gros pour être naturel qui s'approcha en silence en rampant par-dessus leurs têtes. Si ses écailles n'avaient pas frotté contre une protubérance de la branche dont il se servait comme levier, ni Hitomi ni Sasuke ne l'auraient entendu arriver. Elle le tua en le décapitant d'un coup de tantô et retint le corps pour qu'il ne tombe pas. La chute aurait averti Orochimaru de leur position. Elle ne souhaitait cela pour rien au monde.

Elle frémit d'horreur quand une forme grise commença à sortir du corps étêté du serpent et entraîna à nouveau Sasuke à sa suite, hors de portée du déserteur dont le corps se reformait déjà. Un sceau. C'était un sceau. Elle pouvait le sentir ; l'absurdité de cette observation lui donna en même temps envie de rire et de pleurer. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait échouer à protéger Sasuke, et elle allait mourir parce qu'elle n'était _pas de taille_ et qu'Orochimaru n'avait aucune raison de l'épargner.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir le moindre relâchement… Les proies doivent toujours faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance quand elles tentent d'échapper à leur prédateur.

À toute vitesse, le Sannin enroula son corps autour de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, passant sur le tronc pour ensuite bondir vers ses proies. Cela se produisit en une fraction de seconde à peine, et pourtant il parvint à s'arrêter quand cinq shuriken se plantèrent dans le tronc, là où aurait dû se trouver sa tête. Hitomi manqua éclater en sanglots en voyant Naruto. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là, pas si cela signifiait qu'Orochimaru allait lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais éveillé Kyûbi, il ne savait pas comment faire, il allait… Si elle ne faisait rien…

— Hé, toi, laisse ma famille tranquille !

— Naruto ! cria Sasuke. Ne fais pas l'idiot, fuis ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui, va-t'en !

— Oooh… Bravo, Naruto, tu as réussi à abattre mon gros reptile…

Encore une fois, de minuscules bulles d'hilarité virent caresser le cerveau d'Hitomi parce que c'était juste tellement _ridicule_, elle allait mourir détruite par un fétichiste des serpents. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas mourir aux mains d'un type pareil. Le Sharingan de Sasuke, qui se désactivait, la tira de sa torpeur. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était un piège, il ne voulait pas ça, mais Hitomi… Hitomi était trop terrifiée pour l'en empêcher.

— Tiens, c'est notre rouleau que tu veux ? lança le jeune Uchiha en brandissant le rouleau du Ciel qu'ils avaient dérobé à leurs premiers adversaires. Prends-le et laisse-nous partir !

— Excellent, ton instinct te guide bien. Tout ce qu'une proie peut espérer de son prédateur, c'est qu'il daigne la laisser tranquille après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

— Attrape !

Avec un soupir d'angoisse, la jeune Yûhi regarda le rouleau effectuer un arc parfait à travers l'air et atterrir juste dans la main du déserteur qui… Le brûla d'une simple impulsion de chakra. Bien évidemment. Il n'avait absolument aucun usage de ces rouleaux parce qu'il n'était _pas un Genin_.

— Malheureusement, tu t'es fourvoyé sur mes intentions. Ce rouleau, j'aurais pu m'en emparer après vous avoir tués. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse.

L'homme se mordit le pouce et remonta l'une de ses manches, révélant un sceau d'invocation. Hitomi avait appris au travers de ses lectures que certains contrats se gravaient à même le corps. Des invocations particulièrement capricieuses et indépendantes, comme le légendaire Manda qui requérait une centaine de proies humaines à chaque fois qu'il était appelé dans le monde physique. Soudain, elle était stupidement reconnaissante pour la simplicité du fonctionnement de ses propres invocations. Elle avait envie de serrer Aotsuki en personne dans ses bras pour avoir établi ou soutenu la continuité des règles observées par le clan de félins aujourd'hui.

— Dans tes rêves ! hurla Naruto en se jetant en direction du Sannin.

Hitomi et Sasuke crièrent d'un même élan angoissé, trop lents pour intercepter la course de leur frère, pour l'empêcher de voler vers ce qu'ils considéraient comme une mort certaine.

— Ninpô : La danse d'écailles infinies !

Une tête de serpent colossale jaillit de terre aux pieds du déserteur et sa mâchoire intercepta le jinchûriki dans sa course, s'enfonçant si brutalement dans son torse qu'elle lui brisa quelques côtes – Hitomi put entendre le craquement de l'endroit où elle se tenait, immobile et impuissante. Avant que le serpent ne puisse plonger à nouveau, elle se lança en avant, échappant aux doigts de Sasuke qui s'étaient accrochés à l'une de ses manches. À l'intérieur de son esprit, jusque sous sa peau, la voix qui l'avait hantée sans repos au Pays des Vagues s'était remise à chanter des promesses de mort, de carnage, et cette fois, elle était peut-être un tout petit peu plus encline à l'écouter.

Elle attrapa Naruto dans son élan, le projeta contre un arbre et leva son tantô pour parer l'un des crochets du serpent qui filait droit vers son visage. Pas assez forte, pas assez rapide, elle n'eut que le bienheureux réflexe de se jeter elle-même sur le côté, la joue droite en feu. Roulant sur son épaule pour amortir le choc, elle se redressa et leva la main pour la porter à son visage. La douleur était déchirante, un feu qui lui donnait l'impression de perdre ses autres sens dans un brouillard d'agonie. Ses doigts revinrent rouges — elle sentait déjà le liquide lui couler dans le cou, détremper le tissu de son kimono.

Naruto, qu'elle protégeait de son corps, revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Ils restèrent brouillés un instant, puis s'éclaircirent et se fixèrent sur son visage, sur l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir la blessure avaler sa joue. Ses traits se crispèrent, l'expression indéfinissable, et puis… Et puis ses yeux virèrent au rouge et un chakra malsain, vicieux, se mit à hurler dans l'air, déchirant l'aura meurtrière d'Orochimaru. La voix qui tirait sous la peau d'Hitomi bondit en réponse, plus sublime et tentatrice que jamais.

Et elle.

Elle, elle était terrifiée.

Le chakra de Kyûbi se déroulait autour d'eux comme des rubans de fumée, pratiquement visibles, teintant de haine et de furie tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Naruto, entouré d'une masse de chakra orange bouillonnante, se releva soudain en contournant la protection qu'elle lui avait offerte. Son chakra l'effleura à peine mais ce fut assez pour que son bras, là où il l'avait touchée par inadvertance, soit légèrement brûlé. Cette nouvelle douleur se noyait dans son insignifiance, perdue à milieu de celle qui lui déchirait la joue et rendait même sa respiration difficile.

— Alors comme ça, fit Orochimaru d'un ton intéressé, le garçon en qui a été scellé Kyûbi a survécu ?

Comme si le contact du chakra d'un Bijû ne brûlait pas atrocement, comme si ce n'était rien de difficile, Orochimaru déploya une langue si longue qu'elle s'enroula autour des bras de Naruto, le stoppant dans sa charge, et le souleva de terre. Les yeux brouillés de douleur, Hitomi vit Orochimaru commencer à former des mudras qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Elle voulait lancer des aiguilles dans sa direction, l'arrêter mais, comme s'il l'avait senti, il prenait bien garde à conserver Naruto en bouclier.

— Sous l'effet de l'excitation, les pouvoirs du démon-renard filtrent à l'extérieur de leur prison… Quel phénomène intéressant ! Et on dirait que les inscriptions sur ton ventre apparaissent en relief…

Avec une brutalité qui donna envie à Hitomi de hurler, le déserteur planta sa main nimbée de chakra dans le ventre de son frère, lui faisant instantanément perdre connaissance. Puis il le balança à travers les arbres comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet brisé, et les mains d'Hitomi agirent avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir, cinq aiguilles de combat le clouant au tronc d'un arbre. Elle avait envie de courir vers lui, d'aller le chercher, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle devait encore déjouer les probabilités pour tenter de sauver Sasuke.

D'un geste décidé, elle dégaina à nouveau son sabre et effectua les mudras pour un Fouet Aqueux. C'était sa technique la plus offensive. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, distraite par intermittences par sa joue brûlante et le sang qui ne semblait pas cesser de lui couler dans le cou, mais elle devait essayer. La voix en elle se fit caressante, s'enroulant autour de ses pensées comme une amante, tentant de la persuader de s'abandonner, de la laisser faire.

Son chakra noué comme un poing à l'intérieur de son corps, Hitomi se rua sur le déserteur.


	52. De sang, de chakra et de rage

_Coucou ! Je suis sûre que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec autant d'impatience que moi, mais veuillez noter avant votre lecture un TW VIOLENCE GRAPHIQUE qui s'étend tout au long du texte de ce dimanche. À jeudi !_

Hitomi aurait pleuré de soulagement en voyant Sasuke, remis de la peur qui l'avait jusque-là pétrifié, se redresser et se ruer à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas à affronter un Sannin toute seule, et même s'ils n'avaient virtuellement aucune chance, le fait de ne pas dépendre uniquement d'elle-même dans cet enfer était un immense soulagement pour elle. Les yeux de son frère s'attardèrent sur sa joue, puis les prunelles noires virèrent au rouge, percutées de deux tomoes noirs. Il dégaina Shinji to Giri d'un geste sûr et prit position près d'elle.

Ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement, la peur oubliée dans la fureur de voir leur compagnon tombé, leur danse mortelle et instinctive plus harmonieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Hitomi savait ce que son frère avait en tête et se chargeait de créer des ouvertures pour qu'il puisse lancer ses projectiles, le regardant dérouler des mètres et des mètres de fil pour tendre son piège en plein milieu d'un combat actif, son fouet claquant à chaque fois qu'Orochimaru tentait de s'approcher de lui. L'insistance de la voix dans sa tête hantait ses mouvements et l'écorchait vive, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de l'écouter, de s'ouvrir à toutes ses promesses de dévastation.

— Katon : Le Feu du Dragon !

Les câbles ninjas s'enflammèrent aussitôt, courant jusqu'au déserteur pour l'enfermer dans leur étreinte infernale, qui ne fit absolument rien pour éteindre les flammes. Hitomi était à bout de souffle, tout comme Sasuke, les doigts devenus glacés à cause de tout le chakra qu'elle devait utiliser pour bouger avec une telle force, une telle vitesse, et qu'elle n'osait pas relâcher.

— Une telle maîtrise du Sharingan en dépit de ton jeune âge, susurra le déserteur au milieu des braises d'une voix douce. Tu es bien le digne héritier de la lignée des Uchiha… Cela ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais : je te veux.

Hitomi avait envie de hurler qu'il ne l'aurait pas, jamais, de cracher à son visage qui fondait lentement pour en révéler un deuxième, mais elle savait… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle était trop faible, trop impuissante, même pas digne d'être qualifiée de proie aux yeux de l'homme qui convoitait son frère. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, allumant un feu nouveau de sel et d'agonie sur celle qui était blessée, et elle se rua vers le déserteur en hurlant, son sabre brandi dans une attaque aussi stupide que suicidaire.

Elle ne fit même pas cinq pas, pétrifiée en plein élan par la technique qu'Orochimaru venait d'incanter sans aucune mudra ni énonciation. La différence de pouvoir était terrifiante, son emprise si lourde sur elle qu'elle respiration à peine, le seul mouvement dont elle était capable se concentrant sur les petits allers et retours de son souffle bref et brisé sur ses lèvres. Elle fit flamboyer son chakra à l'intérieur d'elle, tenta de pousser contre les limites qui lui meurtrissaient les membres et l'étouffaient lentement. En vain.

— Tu n'as rien à envier à ton frère, Sasuke-kun. Je vois dans tes yeux un pouvoir encore plus grand que celui d'Itachi.

Malgré la technique qui l'emprisonnait lui aussi, les traits de Sasuke se durcirent.

— Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? hurla-t-il d'une voix si pleine de fureur et de vulnérabilité qu'elle donnait envie à Hitomi de vomir de terreur.

— Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Si tu souhaites me revoir, donne-toi à fond pour passer cet examen. Et crois-moi, tu auras envie de me revoir…

Soudain, la tête du déserteur sembla se décrocher de ses épaules et voler, voler jusqu'au cou mal protégé de Sasuke, s'accrocher comme une sangsue à la peau délicate et fragile. Hitomi perçut un pic brutal de chakra, peut-être aussi malsain et toxique que celui de Kyûbi, puis la tête se retira, laissant Sasuke s'effondrer à genoux en gémissant. Le déserteur s'essuya les lèvres et sourit comme s'il venait de tenir la plus plaisante des conversations. Hitomi n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un aussi fort.

— Tu viendras me trouver, Sasuke, tu viendras à la recherche de pouvoir, je le sais…

Et soudain il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, son emprise se dissipant autour d'Hitomi. Elle se rua vers Sasuke, écarta le col de son manteau de combat du bout des doigts et plissa les lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot quand elle vit la Marque Maudite dans son cou. À genoux, tout le corps tendu de douleur, son frère gémissait, le son grandissant en intensité jusqu'à devenir un hurlement, comme si du feu lui courait dans les veines et dévastait tout sur son passage.

Derrière les arbres, le soleil se coucha, volant à l'univers sa lumière. Hitomi se souvint soudain comme un coup de poing dans le ventre que non, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés, au contraire. Du bout des doigts, elle trouva l'un des points vitaux le long du cou de Sasuke et appuya, le plongeant de force dans une inconscience où la douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre. Entre ses bras, il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, le front déjà enflammé de fièvre.

Les jambes tremblantes, épuisée et meurtrie comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, Hitomi le laissa là un instant et alla décrocher Naruto de son arbre. Sa peau était si froide que pendant un instant la jeune fille craignit pour sa vie. Soutenant son poids d'un bras, elle glissa une main dans son cou et soupira de soulagement en trouvant un pouls lent mais sûr sous ses doigts. Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprocha du corps inerte de Sasuke et allongea les deux frères côte à côte.

Alors seulement décida-t-elle de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle déroula un sceau de stockage et libéra son contenu, trouvant une gourde remplie d'eau et, dans l'une de ses poches, un petit miroir. Elle déchira l'une des manches de son kimono pour nettoyer la plaie sur sa joue, essayant de ne pas vomir de douleur. Quand elle fut parvenue à se débarrasser d'une grosse partie du sang, elle leva le miroir et observa son reflet.

Une partie importante de sa joue droite n'était qu'un amas de chair à vif, de sang et de… D'autre chose. Si elle devait deviner, il s'agissait du venin du serpent qui l'avait blessée à l'origine. Au vu de la forme de ses crochets, la plaie aurait dû être mince et droite, mais si ce poison était un type d'acide, cela expliquait qu'elle se soit étendue. Hitomi devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le processus avant que la peau de sa joue ne soit totalement percée.

Les mains tremblantes, elle traça un sceau à même le sol, une barrière semi-imperméable qui pouvait héberger un petit feu sans libérer la fumée pour une vingtaine de minutes environ. Cela suffirait. Ses gestes étaient saccadés et approximatifs, mais elle parvint assez vite à enflammer un petit tas de bois sec. Quand le feu eut bien pris, elle s'empara de l'un de ses kunai et le plongea dans les flammes. Le métal se mit bien vite à chauffer, si bien que le tenir devenait compliqué. Elle serra la main autour de la garde, se forçant à faire preuve de détermination. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir, et cette blessure devait être arrêtée avant de devenir vraiment sérieuse.

Elle dut prendre son poignet gauche avec sa main droite pour parvenir à amener la lame brûlante jusqu'à son visage. Quand l'acier toucha sa blessure et se mit à siffler, elle perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes, la douleur pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti, sa volonté seule la maintenant debout. Elle dut répéter le processus par deux fois, grignotant sur la peau intacte qu'il lui restait pour être sûre de bien brûler tout le poison. Des petits bruits d'animal meurtri franchissaient de temps à autre la porte de ses lèvres – elle aurait été incapable de garder le silence si sa vie en avait dépendu.

Tout d'abord, elle devait abriter Sasuke et Naruto. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, la portion de ciel qu'elle pouvait voir à travers le trou qu'Orochimaru avait creusé dans la forêt était trop petit. Elle ne savait pas quand l'équipe d'Otogakure attaquerait, mais elle devrait être prête à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas d'autre chose. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, lui permettant de repérer un Chêne d'Hashirama, colossal et fier, dont les racines parfois épaisses de plus de deux mètres fourniraient une protection relative, mais peut-être suffisante, avec un peu de chance.

Kakashi ne lui avait jamais tant manqué qu'à cet instant. Il aurait su quoi faire, lui. Peut-être même aurait-il pu protéger Naruto et Sasuke d'Orochimaru. Il en avait la puissance et le talent, et des centaines de techniques que le déserteur ne pouvait pas connaître grâce à son Sharingan. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il s'en serait mieux sorti qu'elle, avec sa joue gravement brûlée et ses mains qui tremblaient d'épuisement et de terreur. Elle se sentait impuissante, tellement impuissante et _inutile_ aussi. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ces planifications, rien n'avait suffi.

Quand ses frères furent protégés de la vue et de potentielles intempéries, elle s'assit un instant, but une longue goulée d'eau à sa gourde, et se releva. Elle n'avait pas le temps ni le droit de se reposer. Le repos était pour les ninjas méritants, ceux qui avaient terminé la mission avec succès. Ce n'était pas son cas, de toute évidence.

Toute la nuit, elle travailla à installer des pièges autour de son petit campement. Elle n'avait ni l'imagination de Naruto ni l'adresse naturelle de Sasuke avec les câbles, mais son cœur était broyé par la haine, un sentiment qui stimulait une part d'elle vicieuse et cruelle. Ces gens qui allaient venir tenter de faire du mal à ses frères ne méritaient pas la plus petite étincelle de pitié, seulement la douleur et la destruction qu'elle leur fournirait sans réserve. Au fond d'elle, la voix qui ne s'était pas tue un instant depuis son réveil murmura son approbation – et de tendres cajoleries.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aube, trois silhouettes découpées à contrejour par le soleil levant, menaçantes et fières comme si l'insigne sur leurs fronts n'avait pas été forgé dans le sang et les larmes. Elle sentit leur présence juste avant de les voir, repéra l'écureuil qui lui fonçait dessus à toute allure. Elle le chassa d'un kunai, priant, priant… Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi. Lentement, elle se leva et fit face à ses adversaires.

— Alors, on veille au lieu de dormir ? fit celui à droite – Zaku, il s'appelait Zaku. Ton tour de garde est terminé. Réveille Sasuke.

— Tiens tiens, les pantins d'Orochimaru. Saviez-vous qu'il était venu nous rendre une petite visite ? À cause de lui, mes deux petits frères sont blessés et inconscients. Dois-je vraiment vous exprimer l'étendue de ma colère ?

Elle vit la surprise sur leurs visages et en profita, plaquant sa main au sol dans une violente décharge de chakra. Aussitôt, un arbre entier explosa à leur gauche, des armes se mirent à voler dans toutes les directions – ils ne pouvaient les éviter toutes. La fille, Kin, se retrouva avec deux entailles croisées sur son épaule gauche. Elle n'avait pas esquivé assez vite, et ces ninjas ne se battaient pas ensemble. S'ils se gênaient dans leurs manœuvres, le plus faible encaissait.

— Salope ! persifla l'ennemie.

Hitomi répliqua avec un sourire cruel qui retroussa légèrement ses lèvres sur ses dents. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, au-delà de toutes les perceptions que son corps pouvait faire de la douleur, l'esprit et le corps en feu, mais elle se vengerait, elle se vengerait sur eux, c'était… Elle devait se le promettre. Sans incantation ni mudras, le Fouet Aqueux apparut dans sa main droite, le chakra modelé par sa volonté pure, tandis qu'elle dégainait son tantô de la gauche.

— Si vous le voulez, vous allez devoir venir le chercher.

— Ça ne me pose aucun problème, fit Dosu d'un air amusé.

Comme si elle n'était qu'un moucheron. Insignifiante. Elle affermit sa volonté, activa un autre piège du bout du pied. Le sol devant eux se fendit en deux et des flammes jaillirent d'un seul coup, d'une couleur bleue peu naturelle. Jamais Hitomi n'avait été aussi reconnaissante pour les connaissances qu'Ensui lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne. Si elle survivait, elle devrait trouver un moyen de le remercier.

Kin se jeta sur elle la première. Elle était plus forte, plus rapide, sans doute trop compétente pour un examen Chûnin, mais c'était ce qu'Orochimaru avait voulu, Hitomi en avait parfaitement conscience. Par petites touches, son ombre s'éveilla et commença à modifier la posture de son adversaire. Elle l'effleurait d'un murmure noir, lui levait très légèrement le bras puis relâchait son emprise, le tout en une demi-seconde à peine, avant de tenter de percer sa garde par la faille ainsi ouverte. Elle aurait peut-être réussi avec un adversaire plus proche de son niveau, mais Kin se contentait de se remettre en place encore et encore, parant son sabre et son fouet comme s'il s'agissait de simples jouets.

Elle dut rouler en arrière pour éviter l'impulsion sonique que Zaku projetait dans sa direction, l'esquive si limite que quelques-uns de ses cheveux furent tranchés au passage. Elle n'aurait pu s'en moquer davantage. Si se raser la tête lui avait permis de survivre… Elle repoussa Kin, qui l'avait suivie, d'un coup de pied et exulta quand cette fois elle toucha sa cible, le sourire féroce de retour sur ses lèvres. Une part sombre et secrète d'elle-même roucoula presque en voyant la grimace de douleur déformer les traits de la kunoichi ennemie. Qu'elle paye.

— Kin, Zaku, on arrête de jouer.

Comme s'ils répondaient à un signal, les trois ninjas se regroupèrent, puis repartirent à l'assaut. Un devant elle, un à droite, un à gauche. Elle ne pouvait en arrêter que deux à la fois, et laisser le troisième la toucher. Résolue, elle tourna le dos à Kin, leva son sabre et son fouet, et…

— La Tornade de Konoha !

Hitomi n'avait jamais cru être aussi stupidement heureuse d'entendre ces mots, ses yeux écarquillés dévorant du regard la silhouette de Lee tandis qu'il heurtait de plein fouet ses adversaires, les forçant à reculer. Il se dressa devant elle, solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, une aura de douce colère se formant autour de lui.

— De quoi tu te mêles ? demanda Dosu.

— Je suis le Resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha, Rock Lee, et vous ne toucherez pas à ma camarade !

Hitomi laissa échapper un sanglot de gratitude pure et tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir debout une seconde de plus. Elle avait consommé tant de chakra durant son combat contre Orochimaru que des frissons, premier avertissement avant un véritable syndrome de manque, agitaient ses membres.

— Merci, Lee, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, merci…

— Je serai toujours prêt à voler à ton secours en cas de danger.

Elle porta une main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et dégager son champ de vision. Dire que dans un autre univers, entre les pages d'une multitude de livres, cette dévotion avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre… Elle ne savait quel dieu s'était penchée sur elle pour que Lee lui sourie comme ça, avec une douceur sur laquelle elle n'était pas capable de poser de mots, mais elle était reconnaissante, c'était certain.

Devant eux, les ninjas d'Otogakure se préparèrent à l'attaque, Dosu s'avançant vers eux après avoir lancé son rouleau à Zaku.

— Fais… Fais attention, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Les deux garçons utilisent des techniques liées au son, et la fille, des aiguilles. Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que le Genin moyen.

Dosu bondit dans leur direction et Hitomi, trouvant quelque part au fond d'elle une énergie qu'elle aurait juré ne plus posséder, se remit sur pieds. Elle lança kunai, shuriken et senbon en une pluie tenace, salve après salves, forçant leur assaillant à reculer pour tenter son assaut sous un autre angle, encore et encore. Une autre onde sonore de Zaku fendit l'air, la forçant à se plaquer au sol, et Dosu en profita pour attaquer, son bras armé prêt à servir. À mains nues, Lee arracha l'une des racines les plus épaisses de l'arbre Hashirama sous lequel Sasuke et Naruto étaient cachés, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier.

— Tes attaques cachent une technique particulière, pas vrai ? Pas question de les parer de plein fouet ! D'autant que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre, avant le premier examen.

Une brutale flamme de chakra déchira l'air – le début de l'enchaînement d'ouverture de la Fleur de Lotus. Kin profita de la confusion pour se jeter à nouveau sur Hitomi, l'impact brutal envoyant un autre genre de feu dans sa joue blessée. Elle enroula son fouet autour du poignet de son adversaire et tira, emportant un peu de peau et de sang dans son sillage. Son autre bras leva le sabre et frappa en direction de la gorge de la kunoichi, espérant en finir rapidement. Malheureusement, l'aînée était trop rapide, tandis qu'Hitomi était trop occupée à parer et esquiver pour parvenir à placer un coup décisif.

Alors que Lee piégeait Dosu dans ses bandages et amorçait sa descente, elle perçut le mouvement de Zaku du coin de l'œil. Laissant Kin planter l'une de ses aiguilles dans son épaule, elle lui attrapa le bras de son autre main pour l'immobiliser, et laissa filer son ombre à toute vitesse vers l'arrière… Trop tard. Il venait de s'agenouiller ; sa technique s'était activée, transformant le sol en éponge et annulant l'impact redoutable qu'aurait dû causer l'assaut de Lee.

La voix se fit plus pressante à son oreille, un baiser de douceur et d'agonie qui l'hypnotisa pendant une seconde. Le temps qu'elle reprenne le contrôle, Lee était tombé à genoux et vomissait, du sang coulant de l'oreille qu'elle pouvait voir. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, pas sans sens de l'équilibre, et Hitomi… Hitomi avait déjà prouvé qu'elle n'était pas de taille contre ces trois-là. D'une bourrade, elle repoussa Kin en direction de Zaku et arracha l'aiguille de son épaule, la laissant tomber à ses pieds.

Dosu et Zaku semblaient se concentrer sur Lee pour l'instant. Ils se vantaient tous les deux de la qualité et de la puissance de leurs techniques, dévoilant bien plus d'informations qu'il n'était prudent au passage. Si Hitomi avait été leur sensei, elle leur aurait scellé la langue, que ça leur serve de leçon – ou peut-être simplement pour ne plus entendre leurs voix, jamais. Une autre attaque cueillit Lee de plein fouet, la voix hurla à l'intérieur d'Hitomi, la suppliant de se laisser faire, de s'ouvrir.

Et elle le fit. Du chakra explosa en vagues terribles tout autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se relevait comme si ses blessures n'existaient plus. Sous sa peau, on distinguait soudain le dessin délicat de ses méridiens, bleu et brillant comme un joyau, comme le Rasengan, comme l'infini, la couleur pure et véritable du chakra. Plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle percuta Dosu de plein fouet, disparue dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues et de cris exaltés. Quand elle s'immobilisa enfin, elle était à califourchon sur les épaules de son adversaire et ses doigts étaient plongés dans sa seule orbite visible, rouges de sang.

Sous l'injonction de la voix, elle commença à tirer, tirer, et une force merveilleuse et terrible l'envahit, forçant sur ses méridiens pour tout absorber. La douleur était innommable, pire encore que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand sa joue était rongée par l'acide. Hitomi l'accueillit comme une vieille amie, l'acceptant sans commune mesure, et rejeta la tête en arrière en un rire qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle renvoya la force dans le corps de l'homme, qui commença à se convulser en hurlant sous elle, ses cris mêlés à la farouche hilarité qui coulait hors de ses lèvres comme une cascade.

Quand elle se releva, les deux autres eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils ne saignaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais la voix lui promit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle pouvait quand même les faire souffrir et mourir, qu'elle avait le pouvoir, tout le pouvoir qu'elle voulait, que c'était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Elle s'élança sur Zaku d'abord, le garçon avec une étincelle perverse dans les yeux, ses ongles traçant un sillon de feu sur sa joue. C'était assez pour la voix, qui lui montra comment tirer pour lui voler toute sa force de vie et renvoyer le feu là où il n'avait rien à faire, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son sang qui commença à bouillir. Il mourut lui aussi en hurlant et se convulsant.

Après cela, la fille qui était la plus faible des trois ne fut pas plus difficile à abattre qu'une pauvre proie terrifiée, et Hitomi se tint debout devant ce carnage, le corps plus gorgé de chakra qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, les yeux voilés par le pouvoir que la voix avait sur elle. Elle étendit ses méridiens comme un appel, à la recherche d'une proie, n'importe laquelle. La chasse n'était pas terminée, tous les ennemis n'étaient pas tombés.

Il apparut devant elle comme un mirage. Shikamaru. Avec ses cheveux en désordre et ses yeux remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension. Hitomi s'agita sous l'emprise que la voix avait sur elle. Son cousin n'était pas une proie. Elle l'aimait. Elle griffa, feula à l'intérieur de son esprit, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle. À l'extérieur, son corps avait commencé à lever les bras et Shikamaru ne faisait rien pour se protéger, ne faisait rien pour se défendre ou pour esquiver. Les ongles maculés de rouge d'Hitomi lui effleurèrent la peau, prêts à faire couler son sang _à lui_ parce que la voix l'avait ordonné.

Un mur de sable se dressa soudain entre Shikamaru et elle. Elle fit volte-face. Gaara. Un autre visage tant aimé. Elle ne voulait pas, _elle ne voulait pas…_ Elle fit un pas vers lui, et encore un autre. Le sable devint un dôme qui se referma sur elle, la plongeant dans le noir. La voix hurla, furieuse, et soudain Hitomi reprit le contrôle comme un élastique qui claque et se brise à force de tension, s'effondrant sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons.

Elle éclata en sanglots épuisés, le corps en feu du bout des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, ses Portes si gorgées de chakra que le moindre mouvement lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Des ondes de chakra pur émanaient d'elle, lui donnant l'impression que sa peau partait en fumée. Le sable s'effondra d'un coup sur le sol, et avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, Gaara était près d'elle, sa main douce et fraîche lui effleurait le cou. Elle sentit son propre pouls battre contre ses doigts, rapide et désordonné. Elle croisa son regard et ferma les yeux, le massacre auquel elle venait de prendre part dansant devant ses paupières closes. C'était… C'était elle. C'était elle qui avait fait ça.

— Shhh...Ca va aller, Hitomi. C'est terminé.

Elle rit presque, un son entre sanglot et hilarité, devant l'absurdité de ce qu'il lui promettait. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Ça n'allait pas aller du tout. Elle abritait une monstruosité en elle et n'était manifestement pas capable de lui résister sous la pression, et Sasuke… Et Naruto… Elle se releva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur qui l'embrasa en réponse. Elle avança d'un pas vacillant vers ses frères, un deuxième qui manqua de la faire tomber à nouveau. Seul Gaara, qui glissa son bras autour de son épaule pour la soutenir, l'empêcha de chuter.

— Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau, observa-t-il avec sollicitude. Tu devrais te reposer, on veillera sur toi, mon équipe et celle de Shikamaru.

— Comment…

— Quand on a vu qu'ils étaient les plus proches de nous, on a décidé de les rejoindre pour les aider à collecter leurs rouleaux. C'était facile. Ensuite, on a commencé à vous chercher, mais aucun de nous n'avait de compétences de traqueur. Je suis désolé qu'on ait pris si longtemps, vraiment.

— Tu es là maintenant. C'est ça qui compte. Tu peux m'aider à aller près de Sasuke et Naruto ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'aider à s'asseoir près des formes étendues et immobiles de ses frères. Shikamaru était là aussi, silencieux, l'air sombre. Autour d'eux, Temari, Kankurô, Ino et Chôji montaient la garde, chacun à un point cardinal.

— Hitomi, demanda son cousin d'une voix blanche, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tout en coupant une maille après l'autre la chemise de résille d'acier que portait Sasuke sous son manteau, dont elle l'avait déjà débarrassé, elle répondit :

— Orochimaru des Sannin, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Il nous a attaqués de nulle part, en se faisant passer pour l'un des ninjas de Kusa, on s'est fait écraser. Il… Il jouait avec nous, Shika. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, marquer Sasuke. J-je dois voir ce que je peux faire contre le sceau qu'il lui a apposé.

Le jeune homme, médusé, baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient du dernier des Uchiha. Survivre d'une rencontre avec le traître des Sannin, c'était… C'était soit un absurde coup de chance, soit le signe qu'on méritait absolument la promotion Chûnin. Oh, Shikamaru ne doutait pas que sa cousine _mérite_ la promotion, mais elle était tellement au bout du rouleau, avec cette masse de chair cicatricielle là où sa joue avait été encore parfaitement lisse et douce la veille, et dans ses yeux un reflet hanté qui lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse… Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance.

— Et les trois cadavres, là-bas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Des subordonnés d'Orochimaru. Otogakure… C'est lui, c'est son œuvre, son village. Ils avaient pour ordre de nous tuer, Sasuke, Naruto, moi. Pour Sasuke, je suis sûre que c'était censé être un test, mais pour nous… Lee est intervenu quand j'étais prête à abandonner, mais contre celui avec le bras bizarre, là-bas, il ne pouvait rien faire. Je regarderai ce que je peux faire pour lui quand je me serai occupée de Naruto et Sasuke.

Sa voix était dure, distante, froide, comme si ce qu'elle venait de vivre appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle n'était qu'une spectatrice, comme si elle n'avait pas envie de s'effondrer en pleurant de douleur et de disparaître quelque part où on ne pourrait plus jamais la trouver. Enfin, elle eut coupé assez de mailles pour dévoiler pleinement l'endroit où Orochimaru avait mordu Sasuke. La zone était rouge, enflée et brûlante au toucher, comme une infection. Le sceau apparaissait comme un choc de noir absolu sur sa peau pâle, bien plus avancé que tout ce dont Hitomi était capable.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais peut-être… Peut-être que ça empêcherait la Marque Maudite d'étendre son emprise à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Sasuke, peut-être que ce serait juste assez pour l'empêcher d'embrasser la voie qu'Orochimaru traçait pour lui. Elle prit un instant pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains, puis sortit de sa ceinture un pinceau et une petite bouteille d'encre.

Dessiner un sceau sur la peau n'était pas si différent que de le faire sur du papier. Ce qui séparait un simple dessin temporaire des véritables sceaux corporels était la manière dont on perturbait le flux de chakra à l'endroit du motif pour l'abreuver en pouvoir. Ici, ce serait différent : le chakra d'Hitomi servirait à maintenir le sceau en place, plutôt que celui de Sasuke comme c'était le cas pour la Marque Maudite. À demi plongée dans sa Bibliothèque pour maintenir son calme, la jeune fille traça un trait après l'autre sans jamais relever son pinceau pour autre chose que reprendre de l'encre. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'autorisa un instant de répit, fermant les yeux pour rassembler sa volonté.

Sa main frappa avec force l'endroit où brillait la marque maudite, une décharge de chakra activant le sceau qu'elle avait tracé. Sans reprendre connaissance, Sasuke se mit à hurler et à se débattre sous sa main, ses ruades si violentes que Gaara dut intervenir pour le maintenir en place. Cela dura de longues minutes, ses cris si pleins de douleur et d'angoisse que des larmes réapparurent au coin des yeux d'Hitomi, roulant sur ses joues et tombant sur les cheveux du malade pour s'y perdre, enfin.

Et puis il s'apaisa et elle retira sa main. C'était fait. Cela tiendrait au moins le coup jusqu'à la fin de l'examen, à condition qu'elle le remplisse en chakra régulièrement. Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis se dirigea vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas remué d'un cil depuis qu'Orochimaru s'en était pris à son sceau. Avec l'aide de Shikamaru, elle lui retira son manteau marqué de l'emblème des Uzumaki, puis sa propre chemise de mailles. Le sceau de Kyûbi se dessinait nettement sur son ventre, une véritable œuvre d'art. Par-dessus le travail du Quatrième Hokage, on pouvait voir les altérations provoquées par la main viciée du déserteur. Hitomi contempla un instant ses options, puis se mit au travail.

Il lui fallut de longues et angoissantes minutes de silence pour réduire la portée des altérations de petits coups de pinceau légers à droite, à gauche, sur chacun des cinq impacts laissés par la main du Sannin. Gaara fixait le sceau du regard sans rien dire. Hitomi savait qu'il en possédait un semblable, qu'il le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir parler, avant le début des sélections pour la troisième épreuve. Peut-être que Gaara aurait pour son frère des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter.

Sur Naruto, l'effet de l'activation du sceau fut tout aussi immédiat, mais bien moins extrême. Il battit des paupières, le regard vague et perdu, puis sembla reconnaître sa sœur penchée sur lui. Il leva une main, toujours un peu trop froide, effleura la blessure sur sa joue, la laissa retomber sur le sol. Elle sourit en réponse, une petite expression mensongère sans doute, mais qu'est-ce qu'un sourire pouvait bien faire de mal ? Lentement, elle l'aida à se redresser en position assise, adressant mille prières dans la direction d'Ensui, où qu'il soit.

— Hitomi… Le serpent, où il est ?

— Il est parti, Naruto. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. On va attendre que Sasuke se réveille, et filer tout droit jusqu'à la tour. Tu veux bien rester avec Shikamaru et Gaara pendant un petit moment ? Je dois encore aller m'occuper d'une personne de plus.

Elle s'étira pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, puis se leva. Elle vacillait moins, cette fois, comme si malgré la folie de ce qu'elle venait de traverser son corps se remettait déjà, lentement. Lee était toujours étendu là où il était tombé, inconscient. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, effleura sa carotide du bout des doigts pour prendre son pouls. Juste évanoui. Elle s'autorisa un sourire de soulagement et commença à nettoyer le sang qui avait séché près de son oreille, guettant le moindre signe de réveil de sa part.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, demanda Ino d'une voix douce.

Médusée, Hitomi la regarda s'agenouiller et approcher une main nimbée de chakra verdâtre de l'oreille de Lee, traitant la blessure interne avec une délicatesse et une douceur que la jeune Yûhi ne posséderait sans doute jamais. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'Ino passait beaucoup de temps avec Sakura, après que leurs journées de travail respectives soient terminées. Elle devait en profiter pour apprendre un peu de ninjutsu médical.

Puisque Lee était dans de meilleures mains que les siennes, Hitomi leva la tête et observa les alentours. Shikamaru montait la garde là où Ino s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt, la ligne de ses épaules raide et tendue. Naruto et Gaara chuchotaient entre eux, l'expression du blond sombre et affligée. Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler, plus tard. Lui dire que ça ne changerait absolument rien, qu'il serait toujours son frère, qu'elle ne cesserait pas de l'aimer.

Elle fut la première à les voir arriver, Tenten et Neji, leurs silhouettes se découpant nettement contre l'arbre dont ils venaient de descendre. Chôji les laissa passer, parce que c'était leur coéquipier qui était allongé là, inconscient. Distraitement, Hitomi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lee, lissa un pli sur sa combinaison vert sombre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans rien attendre en retour. Juste parce qu'il l'avait trouvée un peu jolie. Et maintenant… Elle toucha sa joue meurtrie du bout des doigts. Cela faisait encore mal, malgré la cautérisation, mais au moins elle ne sentait plus l'acide lui ronger les chairs.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Tenten.

— Il est venu à mon secours contre les ninjas d'Otogakure. Ils sont morts.

— Lee… Lee les a tués ?

— Non. Je l'ai fait.

Les deux Genin l'observèrent pendant quelques instants, jaugeant la menace qu'elle représentait. À cet instant, c'était simple : aucune. Elle était aussi fragile et épuisée qu'une feuille d'automne ballotée par le vent.

— Je vois, dit Neji. On va attendre qu'il se réveille et le prendre avec nous. On n'a pas encore récupéré de parchemin, mais j'ai repéré une équipe.

— Très bien, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Une minute plus tard à peine, Lee commençait à s'agiter et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour faire le point mais dès qu'il en fut capable, il bondit sur ses pieds à la recherche de la menace. Quand il n'en trouva aucune, il prit le visage d'Hitomi en coupe entre ses mains, le contact à peine plus prononcé qu'un soupir contre sa blessure.

— Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

— N-Non. Ça va.

Elle se sentait engourdie, comme si l'adrénaline qui l'avait forcée à continuer jusque-là avait fini par se retirer, se tarir. Ses membres étaient alourdis par l'épuisement – elle avait envie de se rouler en boule sous un arbre et dormir jusqu'au printemps prochain. Si seulement un tel luxe avait été envisageable.

— Hitomi ! Sasuke se réveille !

Aussitôt, la jeune fille oublia sa fatigue et bondit à ses côtés, remerciant Naruto d'un signe de tête pour l'avoir prévenue.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? gémit le Uchiha en reprenant connaissance.

— Orochimaru… Il t'a laissé un sceau là où il t'a mordu. J'ai ajouté une barrière pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ton chakra, mais c'est temporaire. Tu devras voir Kakashi-sensei et Ensui-shishou à la première occasion. Ils pourront faire plus que moi.

Elle put voir son frère dépasser lentement son affolement, embrasser la scène du regard, de leurs compagnons qui les entouraient aux cadavres massacrés qu'il pouvait distinguer de là où il était allongé. Lentement, Hitomi l'aida à s'asseoir, ses mains lui soutenant le dos pour lui donner la force que ses muscles semblaient avoir oublier.

— Il faut… Il faut qu'on aille à la tour. Ce bâtard ne nous attaquera pas là-bas.

Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne les attaquerait plus pour l'instant, mais comment était-elle censée le savoir ? En plus de ça, elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi voulait atteindre la fin de l'épreuve. Au moins, dans la tour, elle ne devrait pas se battre pour sa vie, et elle pourrait peut-être même se reposer un peu, voire consulter un médic si elle pouvait en trouver un. Elle en doutait, mais c'était toujours beau de rêver…

— On va y aller. Dès que Naruto et toi serez en état de vous déplacer.

— Et toi alors ?

— Moi… Moi, je peux encore tenir un petit peu plus longtemps.

— Et nous vous accompagnerons, ajouta Gaara, pour être sûrs qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

— Nous aussi, intervint Chôji. Après tout, nous sommes alliés. Nous devons nous entraider.

— Merci, murmura Hitomi d'une voix soulagée.

S'ils étaient aussi nombreux à fendre la forêt, personne n'oserait s'interposer et les attaquer. Et même si quelqu'un était assez désespéré pour une telle manœuvre… Gaara était sans conteste le Genin le plus puissant de leur alliance, mais sa fratrie et l'Équipe Dix n'étaient pas en reste pour autant, que du contraire. Avec eux, elle avait le droit de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité.

Ils repartirent en milieu d'après-midi. L'Équipe Gai avait quitté le campement peu après le réveil de Lee, menés par Neji vers la victime qui leur permettrait de valider l'épreuve. Sasuke et Naruto se sentaient assez bien pour reprendre la route, ralentis par les récentes épreuves. Leurs visages étaient figés en un même masque déterminé. Devant eux, et les deux équipes qui les escortaient à droite et à gauche, prédateurs, proies et équipes ennemies se dispersaient comme des oiseaux effarouchés. Pour la première fois, ils purent avancer en ligne droite, sans la moindre précaution, et bien vite ils furent sous l'ombre protectrice du préau qui surplombait l'une des quatre entrées de la tour.

Ils y étaient, ils avaient survécu. La main sur la porte de la tour, Hitomi baissa la tête et prit le temps de dédier une prière aux Kami. Elle avait mal et l'impression que certaines parties d'elle mouraient lentement, mais ses frères étaient en vie, et elle aussi. Tant qu'ils vivaient, il restait de l'espoir, l'espoir d'un mieux et d'une fin heureuse. Elle pouvait s'y raccrocher, s'en servir pour continuer à avancer. Elle pouvait travailler avec ça.


	53. Une bouffée d'air frais

_Coucou ! Ca va pas trop par ici aujourd'hui donc je garde ce message bref, mais merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre de dimanche, j'étais très touchée !_

Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour était une énorme pièce circulaire qui aurait pu accueillir tous les Jônin de Konoha pour leurs réunions mensuelles. Près de chaque porte était accroché le précepte des ninjas qui portait sur le corps et l'esprit. « Si ton ciel déficient s'avère, approfondis tes connaissances et sois prêt. Si la terre défaut te fait, élance-toi dans les étendues sauvages où ta récompense tu trouveras. Ciel et terre tous deux ouverts, les dangers s'écarteront et sur le droit chemin tu avanceras. Des « », l'élite tu deviendras, et de guider, digne tu seras. — Hokage le Troisième. » Hitomi contempla un instant le précepte, puis leva la main pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts, pratiquement intimidée.

— Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir nos rouleaux, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Les deux autres équipes dévoilèrent alors leurs cachettes respectives : au fond de la gourde de Gaara pour les Enfants du Désert et dans l'une des poches secrètes de Shikamaru pour l'Équipe Dix. Pour l'Équipe Sept, c'était plus compliqué, mais c'était elle qui avait choisi cette option, et c'était à elle d'affronter les conséquences. Rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de chakra, elle s'entailla le pouce, forma les mudras l'une après l'autre et plaqua une main au sol. Hoshihi, Hai, Haîro et Kurokumo apparurent. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'invoquer la petite chatonne, mais elle avait sans doute été entraînée avec son maître, puisqu'elle se trouvait perchée sur ses épaules, occupée à lui lécher l'arrière des oreilles.

— Haîro, Kurokumo, les rouleaux, fit-elle d'une voix qui lui parvint comme à travers un tunnel.

Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler, tout son corps se rebellant contre l'abus que subissaient ses réserves de chakra. Elle vacilla, retenue par un bras que Naruto enroula autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle échangea avec lui un regard reconnaissant, puis prit les rouleaux de la Terre et du Ciel. Ils semblaient si petits, soudain, si insignifiants. Tout ça pour ça…

— Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de les ouvrir par paire. En même temps ?

Les autres approuvèrent. Hitomi tendit un rouleau à Sasuke, l'autre à Naruto, se défaisant de sa prise pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Peut-être que ça ferait passer sa nausée. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, comme ça, si elle tombait, ce serait de moins haut. Elle entendit ses amis compter d'une même voix au-dessus de sa tête, puis sentit le cliquetis sur ses méridiens épuisés de six sceaux qui s'activent.

— Jetez-les par terre ! s'exclama Sasuke. Ce sont des parchemins d'invocation !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'exécuter que déjà apparaissaient Iruka, Ebisu et un Chûnin qu'Hitomi n'avait jamais rencontré. Ils mesurèrent le groupe du regard, manifestement surpris de voir que certains candidats avaient décidé de s'allier, puis un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur de l'Académie, qui avança d'un pas et prit la parole :

— Une idée à toi, Hitomi ?

— Que voulez-vous, sensei, on n'apprend pas de nouveaux tours à un vieux chien.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite seulement la mesure de l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les trois équipes – pratiquement intouchées pour celles de Gaara et Shikamaru, que le sable avait farouchement protégé, et au bout du rouleau pour celle de Naruto. Son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui déchirait la joue d'Hitomi, plus large qu'un poing, il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa.

— Je vois que vous en avez bavé… Toutefois, je vous félicite d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. Traditionnellement, c'est aux Chûnins du village qui héberge l'examen d'accueillir les candidats à la fin de la deuxième tâche. J'imagine que mes confrères ne m'en voudront pas de m'en charger pour vous tous, histoire qu'ils n'aient pas à se répéter.

Les deux hommes dans son dos hochèrent la tête et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il sembla le percevoir, puisqu'il poursuivit :

— J'ai un message à vous faire passer, en plus de mes félicitations. Tout d'abord, bravo pour votre temps. Moins de vingt-quatre heures, c'est extrêmement rare. C'est un signe de votre talent, de votre potentiel, et de votre ténacité.

Hitomi ne dut qu'à sa volonté de ne pas éclater d'un rire glacé. Talent ? Avait-elle montré du talent face à Orochimaru ? On pouvait en dire de même des deux qualités qu'il avait citées. Elle avait été effroyablement sans défense, là, dehors. Cela ne pouvait plus arriver. Elle devait… Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître que les autres méritaient cet éloge. Sasuke ne s'était pas laisser terrifier longtemps face à Orochimaru, et il avait même réussi à le _toucher_. Quant à Naruto, il n'avait pas eu peur un seul instant. Elle aurait aimé être aussi brave.

— Je commence à comprendre, fit Sasuke. Qu'auriez-vous fait, Iruka-sensei, si nous avions ouvert nos rouleaux avant d'arriver ici ?

— Toujours aussi perspicace, Sasuke. Vous l'avez certainement compris, cet examen servait à tester votre comportement lors d'une mission réelle. En d'autres termes, si vous aviez enfreint les règles au cours de l'épreuve et ouvert les parchemins, je serais apparu devant vous et me serais assuré que vous restiez inconscients jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux, sensei ? demanda Naruto. La Forêt de la Mort est pleine de prédateurs gigantesques !

— Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, le sort était doublé d'une barrière compulsive. Toute chose s'approchant avec des intentions malsaines aurait été sous le coup de suggestions de plus en plus intenses de se détourner de l'endroit où j'aurais assommé l'équipe.

— Et le mot qui manque sur le précepte, sensei ?

— Ah, oui, je suis aussi là pour vous expliquer ça. Il s'agit de l'un des préceptes des Chûnin que le Troisième Hokage a décidé de léguer aux générations futures. Le ciel désigne la tête de l'homme, son esprit, et la terre, son corps. Prenez-le comme ça : pour être un bon Chûnin, il faut avoir l'esprit acéré et le corps vif. Vous en aurez besoin pour les missions qui vous seront confiées, mais aussi pour obtenir le respect des gens qui vous serez parfois amenés à diriger en mission.

— Et le mot manquant ? insista Naruto.

— Il s'agit du mot « homme », celui qui servait de centre au sceau d'invocation. Il a le sens caché de « Chûnin », dans ce texte, bien évidemment. Au cours de cet exercice de survie, vos capacités de base de Chûnin ont été mises à l'épreuve, et vous avez brillamment triomphé.

À nouveau, Hitomi dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer une réaction désabusée. Est-ce que survivre à sa rencontre avec un foutu _Sannin_ faisait partie des prérequis pour atteindre ce grade ? Si oui, Konoha était drôlement exigeante. Mais Iruka ne semblait pas au courant de la présence du déserteur, de ses actions lors de l'examen. L'information était sans doute réservée aux Jônin et aux ANBU. S'il avait su, le professeur aurait été bien plus inquiet à la vue de leurs blessures, lui qui s'était toujours montré farouchement protecteur – en particulier en ce qui concernant Naruto.

— Le Chûnin est un commandant. Une de ses responsabilités consiste à diriger une équipe lors d'une ou plusieurs missions. Vous allez dans quelques jours passer l'épreuve suivante, mais tâchez de ne pas oublier ce précepte : la combinaison systématique du savoir et de la force physique est indispensable à la réussite des ordres du village. Voilà… C'est ici que mon rôle de messager s'achève.

— Merci, sensei !

— Haha, de rien, Naruto. La troisième et dernière épreuve est la plus périlleuse. Soyez prudents.

Cette fois, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Plus périlleuse ? Elle troquerait sa rencontre avec Orochimaru sans hésiter contre n'importe quel combat l'opposant à l'un de ses pairs.

— Naruto ! Je t'attendrai dans une semaine chez Ichiraku, à midi pile ! Ne sois pas en retard !

Sur ce, le professeur disparut, tandis que le jeune blond se mettait à bondir partout avec des exclamations exaltées, manifestement ivre de joie. C'était si facile d'amener cette expression sur son visage. Hitomi l'aurait protégée à tout prix. Elle tenta de se redresser mais retomba aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur. Ses chats s'approchèrent, inquiets, Hoshihi reniflant son cou à la recherche d'une trace de maladie ou de blessure.

— Je… Je vais bien. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de me reposer.

— Je comprends, Invocatrice. Tu me raconteras qui t'a mise dans cet état pendant que je te porterai. Quelqu'un peut l'aider à grimper sur mon dos ?

Ce fut Gaara qui s'en chargea, les mains douces mais fermes, s'assurant qu'elle était bien accrochée à la fourrure couleur de feu près des épaules d'Hoshihi. Il se mit à marcher vers le seul escalier visible, comme si elle ne pesait absolument rien. Les autres Genin et ses camarades félins lui emboîtèrent le pas, comme s'ils laissaient souvent un félin décider de là où ils allaient. Au bout de quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, ils finirent par trouver l'étage où les équipes qui avaient réussi l'objectif étaient logées, une salle pour chacune. Ils trouvèrent facilement l'Équipe Huit, qui avait apparemment réussi son épreuve en six heures, un record, et bien vite douze Genin et quatre chats s'entassèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs nus.

Hinata laissa échapper une petite exclamation de détresse en voyant la joue blessée d'Hitomi, qui se détourna de son regard, le visage brûlant de honte. Elle n'avait pas encore revu son visage depuis qu'elle avait brûlé sa chair pour l'empêcher d'être rongée par l'acide, mais elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être beau, en aucune façon. Les cicatrices n'étaient pas faites pour être belles, mais pour raconter une histoire, celle des gens qui les portaient comme un affront ou une médaille. Elle n'avait pas encore choisi dans quel camp elle se trouvait.

— Wouah, vous avez l'air d'être passés entre les mains de la division Torture et Interrogatoire, vous trois.

— Toujours aussi délicat, Kiba, souligna Shino d'une voix pleine de reproches. Vous voulez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Tous les regards tombèrent sur Hitomi. Elle était la seule à être restée consciente tout du long, après tout. Avec réticence, elle commença à raconter l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur leur équipe. Selon elle, la Marque Maudite n'avait pas à être un secret, pas alors que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce risquait de devoir dans quelques mois risquer sa vie, quand Orochimaru enverrait son Quartet réclamer son dû.

Elle raconta comment le déserteur s'en était pris à Naruto, passant Kyûbi sous silence – ce n'était pas son histoire, ce n'était pas à elle d'en parler – puis ce que l'homme avait fait à Sasuke, ce que son serpent lui avait fait à elle. Elle raconta l'angoisse, la terreur, l'impression, non, la certitude qu'elle allait mourir seule et sans défense dans cette forêt. Elle raconta l'agonie de la décision qu'elle avait dû prendre pour empêcher sa blessure de s'aggraver, le tout d'une voix distante et fatiguée.

Puis elle passa à l'attaque de l'Équipe d'Oto. Elle raconta comment Lee l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine et en avait payé le prix, comment elle avait perdu le contrôle et comment la voix à l'intérieur d'elle la terrifiait à présent qu'elle avait vu ce dont elle était capable. Gaara et Shikamaru, qui étaient arrivés juste avant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, apportèrent l'une ou l'autre précision. Quand elle se tut enfin, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être capable d'articuler un mot de plus.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la petite pièce surchauffée, uniquement interrompu par les doux frottements du pelage d'Hoshihi contre la pierre nue du sol quand il se leva et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à blottir son corps chaud contre sa silhouette glacée, sa lourde tête sur ses genoux. Elle tirait un réconfort avide de son contact, et s'il ressentait la moindre douleur à la manière dont elle se cramponnait à lui, il n'en dit rien.

Finalement, quelqu'un dut l'aider à remonter sur le dos du chat géant, qui la transporta dans la salle voisine de celle qui était occupée par l'Équipe Huit. La salle suivante fut réclamée par l'Équipe Dix, et celle d'après par les Enfants du Désert. Hitomi assista à toutes ces installations dans une sorte de brouillard qui s'épaississait de minute en minute. Elle avait été installée en position assise sur l'un des trois lits que contenait la pièce, Naruto lui promettant de revenir avec quelque chose à manger, très vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui eut raison : dès qu'il revint et qu'elle sentit l'odeur des ramen instantanés qu'il lui avait préparés, elle ne put s'empêcher de saliver. Le manque de chakra, en plus d'être terriblement éprouvant pour le corps, éveillait et exacerbait ses autres besoins. Une fois que la nausée passait, on avait besoin de manger, et on mangeait beaucoup. Il lui fallut trois coupes complètes pour être rassasiée, ou peut-être trop épuisée pour manger davantage. Tout au long de son repas, Naruto et Sasuke ne l'avaient pas lâchée du regard. Finalement, elle laissa retomber la fourchette en plastique dans le dernier bol vide, et le posa avec les deux autres sur sa table de nuit.

— On doit encore parler, pas vrai ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard, puis Sasuke hocha la tête, cédant la préséance à son frère. Celui-ci posa une main sur son ventre avant de se mettre à parler.

— Ce… Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt…

— Le démon-renard. Kyûbi. C'est un secret classé S pour le village, Naruto. Je ne suis pas censée être au courant, et encore moins t'en parler. Ça devrait être à Maman de le faire.

— Mais comment tu sais, _toi_ ?

Elle soupira et un sourire presque récalcitrant vint jouer un instant sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais parce que les villageois, en particulier nos chers ninjas, ne savent pas se taire. Je savais déjà depuis des années, avant même de partir sur les routes avec Ensui-shishou. Si j'avais pu te le dire sans risquer d'être exécutée si les ANBU l'apprenaient, je l'aurais fait. Je voulais juste que tu saches… Ça ne change rien, pour moi. En fait, je serais ravie que tu fasses ami-ami avec ton démon-renard et que vous commenciez à collaborer. Si on doit avoir des ennemis comme Orochimaru, on a intérêt à progresser, et vite.

Le visage de Naruto s'était éclairé à mesure qu'elle parlait, et quand elle termina, il avait retrouvé son sourire rayonnant, plein de confiance et de soleil.

— Tu as raison ! On lui bottera les fesses la prochaine fois, tu peux le croire !

Elle lui sourit à son tour, puis tourna son attention vers Sasuke, qui prit la parole :

— Orochimaru. Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'a fait.

— Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. Les sceaux corporels sont bien au-delà de mes capacités en fûinjutsu. Tout ce que je peux déduire de son apparence, c'est qu'il est en trois partie, repose sur ton propre chakra et contient une part de l'énergie spirituelle d'Orochimaru. C'est surtout à cause de cette dernière partie que je t'ai apposé mon propre sceau, qui empêche le sien de se développer. C'est une mesure très temporaire. Demain, et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui a une solution plus permanente, je devrai redessiner le sceau et l'activer. Apparemment… Apparemment, ça fait vraiment mal, Sasuke. Tu hurlais sous mes doigts quand j'ai dû le faire.

Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir avant de se mettre à tambouriner frénétiquement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à refaire ça. Elle ne voulait pas, mais n'aurait pas le choix. Elle soupira encore une fois et força ses muscles à se détendre, lentement.

— Hitomi, ton visage…

— Je sais, Naruto. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. La morsure du serpent qui m'a eue contenait de l'acide, apparemment. Ça me rongeait déjà la joue depuis un bon moment quand j'ai cautérisé pour empêcher cette saloperie de me faire un trou dans la joue. Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux toujours être un ninja, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, tu as vu Ibiki ? Il a l'air de s'apitoyer sur son sort, lui ? Ce n'est qu'une seule cicatrice, je peux faire avec.

— Tu… Tu as raison. Et puis ça ne te rend pas moins jolie, hein ? J'ai vu le regard que t'a lancé Lee avant de partir.

Un sourire distrait aux lèvres, Hitomi laissa les mots de Naruto la réconforter. Elle ne savait s'il disait la vérité ou non, mais comme elle l'avait dit, ça ne comptait pas, ce n'était qu'une cicatrice, _ça ne comptait pas_. Si elle se répétait cela assez souvent, elle finirait peut-être par y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à pleurer sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une joue lisse, pas alors qu'il y avait des problèmes bien plus importants et bien plus pressants qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

La nuit fut difficile. Sasuke la réveilla en sursaut, piégé au milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle venait de quitter l'un des siens, aussi le réveil était-il bienvenu. Ayant récupéré un peu de ses forces, elle se leva et se glissa dans le lit de son frère, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. L'aube les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme quand ils étaient enfants et que leurs cauchemars ne concernaient qu'un seul sujet chacun. Les choses étaient bien plus simples alors. Maintenant, il y avait tant de choses dehors dont ils devaient avoir peur.

Au matin, elle fut la première à sortir de sa chambre. Les portes des autres étaient encore fermées, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas : il était encore tôt et beaucoup étaient encore épuisés de la traversée de la forêt. Elle-même l'était, si elle devait être honnête. Le niveau de ses réserves de chakra laissait encore à désirer, malgré le sommeil et la nourriture. Blessures et chakra causaient une sorte de cercle vicieux, l'un des pires ennemis du ninja : si on était blessé, affaibli, on récupérait moins vite son chakra, mais avec peu de chakra, il était difficile de guérir. Cet écueil avait coûté la vie à bien des shinobis, sans distinction de puissance ou de rang.

— Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier, Hitomi-chan.

La jeune fille fit volte-face, tout son corps déjà tendu, prêt à attaquer. Puis elle reconnut Lee et baissa lentement les mains, essayant de tenir sous contrôle la peur qu'il lui avait causée.

— C'est le cas, oui. Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Comment vont tes oreilles ?

— Je n'ai presque plus rien ! Je vais devoir remercier Yamanaka-san pour ses soins attentifs. Tenten m'a dit qu'elle avait utilisé du ninjutsu médical pour réparer mes tympans.

— Hm hm. Nous avons une amie qui travaille à l'hôpital. Elle a commencé les cours avec nous à l'Académie mais a décidé de se réorienter après avoir vu ce dont les médics étaient capables. Ino et elle sont très proches.

Après tout, dans cet univers, Sakura n'avait jamais eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de Sasuke. Elle fréquentait surtout ses propres collègues et Hitomi avait entendu dire qu'elle était sortie avec quelqu'un pendant un ou deux mois durant l'été, sa première amourette qui s'était finie quand le garçon en question avait suivi ses parents qui avaient décidé de déménager à Takigakure. De toute façon, à leur âge, aucun de ses pairs n'était vraiment intéressé par de longues relations intenses, comme les adultes en avaient. En rendant les choses officielles, Hinata et elle étaient un peu sorti du lot.

— Vous êtes arrivés cette nuit à la tour, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui ! Neji-kun m'a dit qu'il vous avait suivis avec son Byakugan, et que vous étiez arrivés en fin d'après-midi, mais nous, nous devions encore traquer notre cible et la vaincre. Un combat plein de fougue, je peux te l'assurer !

— Je n'en doute pas, sourit Hitomi.

Sans cesser de discuter avec Lee, elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine que les examinateurs avaient préparée et laissée à la disposition de ceux qui atteignaient la tour. Tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé de manière mortelle, comme les couteaux, avait été remplacé par des répliques en plastique – dont un meurtrier imaginatif pourrait toujours se servir, mais on n'attendait pas une telle amoralité de la part de simples Genin. Distraitement, la jeune fille commença à préparer du thé pour deux, répondant à demi-mots aux questions et commentaires de son compagnon.

— … Et j'ai trouvé la première épreuve particulièrement bien pensée !

— Moi aussi, admit-elle. Ma mère connaît Morino-san, elle a même réussi à le forcer à me babysitter une fois, quand j'étais enfant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi… Intense, dans le cadre de son travail.

Avec un discret sourire, elle tendit l'une des tasses à Lee et prit la sienne entre ses deux mains, comme pour les réchauffer. Bien vite, la chaleur douce-amère fut sur sa langue, un réconfort bien maigre en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait traversé et qui la hantait encore – mais elle était prête à accepter la moindre source de bien-être, aussi futile soit-elle. Côté à côté, les deux Genin prirent place à même le sol, adossés contre un mur, les jambes en tailleur. Lee pouvait être calme, quand il le voulait. Peut-être sentait-il que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin.

— Ca guérit bien, ta joue, fit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Hitomi hocha la tête pour toute réponse, le regard perdu dans le liquide clair que le moindre mouvement troublait. L'eau était un élément aussi souple que fragile. Elle devrait sans doute passer du temps à méditer sur sa nature, ses points forts et ses points faibles si elle voulait s'améliorer, devenir plus forte. Elle sentait qu'elle tenait une piste, à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle technique. Les ninjas avec une affinité Suiton étaient particulièrement rares à Konoha, où la majorité des shinobis maîtrisaient le Katon, le Doton, ou les deux. Hitomi ne pouvait penser à un seul Jônin dont l'affinité primaire se tournait vers l'eau.

— Hitomi-chan ?

— Hum ?

— Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu sais. Bien sûr, tu dois encore progresser, mais ces ninjas d'Otogakure… Ils n'avaient pas le niveau de Genin, même excellents. J'en ai parlé avec mes coéquipiers et ils sont d'accord avec moi. Il était normal que tu te trouves en difficulté.

L'image des cadavres qu'elle avait laissés dans la forêt, sans doute déjà dépecés par les prédateurs qui en avaient fait leur domaine, lui revint un instant à l'esprit. En réponse, la voix qui était à l'origine du carnage ronronna de satisfaction. Horrifiée, Hitomi refoula cette sensation aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait au fond d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. La violence était un moyen, oui, un moyen utile et souvent nécessaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre plaisir aux bains de sang qui viendraient à croiser sa route. Que dirait Naruto, si elle devenait aussi unilatéralement cruelle ?

— Merci encore d'être venu à mon secours, dit-elle quand elle fut sûre que la voix ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Tu aurais pu juste continuer ton chemin. Une adversaire de moins sur ta route… C'aurait été compréhensible.

— Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je les avais laissés te faire du mal alors qu'il m'était possible d'intervenir. Gai-sensei m'a enseigné des valeurs, un code d'honneur, et je ne compte pas m'en détourner.

— Kakashi-sensei aussi essaye de nous apprendre des valeurs. Le travail d'équipe, c'est son grand truc. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de lui dans le village. Il ramène toujours son équipe en vie.

— Il est très fort. Tu savais que Gai-sensei et lui sont rivaux ?

— Hm hm. J'ai même entendu dire que ton maître mène la danse pour le moment. Il doit être très fort.

— C'est le meilleur ! Il est gentil et passionné et personne ne semble pouvoir le vaincre. Son énergie est sans limite !

— Je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvés. Je ne te connais pas encore très bien, mais on dirait bien que ces qualités se retrouvent aussi en toi.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle le complimentait, puis il lui offrit un sourire capable de faire de l'ombre même à ceux de Naruto, qu'elle lui rendit un peu plus timidement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à apprécier autant sa compagnie, mais sa voix était douce quand il ne criait pas, et il avait en lui le même genre de douceur que Chôji – le genre qui finissait souvent broyé après quelques missions difficiles. Cela ne semblait pas vouloir arriver, pour aucun des deux garçons, et Hitomi en était heureuse.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Gaara et sa fratrie se joignent à eux. Aussitôt, le jinchûriki se dirigea vers elle, les traits presque impassibles, tentant de ne pas montrer dans sa démarche l'empressement qui l'envahissait. Il prit son visage en coupe, effleura ses joues du bout des doigts, l'intacte comme l'endommagée, puis la serra fort dans ses bras, lui offrant l'étreinte qu'elle avait été trop épuisée pour accepter la veille.

— Tu vas devenir plus forte, grommela-t-il d'une voix basse à son oreille. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans un tel état. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour t'aider, tout ce que je pourrai.

Dans ses bras, la jeune fille sourit. Il avait su trouver les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle ne voulait ni pitié ni ménagement ni délicatesse, pas alors qu'elle avait encore tant à faire et tant d'incertitudes pour paver sa route. Les mots d'encouragement, les promesses d'amélioration, les offres d'aide sur ces deux voies lui étaient en revanche nécessaires. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre, parce que les ennemis qui rôdaient dehors n'attendraient pas, eux, qu'elle se soit remise, qu'elle ait retrouvé sa force et sa détermination. Ils frapperaient, qu'elle soit prête ou pas, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

— Je compte bien te rappeler ces mots plus tard. Mais d'abord, on a encore des combats devant nous.

Les trois Enfant du Sable prirent place à ses côtés et à ceux de Lee sur le sol, imitant leurs positions décontractées. Hitomi ne doutait pas que très vite d'autres les rejoindraient. Elle pouvait penser à au moins huit personnes qui allaient vouloir se joindre à la petite troupe, huit ninjas qui malgré leur jeune âge avaient appris la valeur du nombre. « Seul, j'abattrai un régiment, mais donnez-moi dix hommes et j'abattrai une armée », disait Hokage le Deuxième quand il était encore général de guerre pour son village.

— Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? demanda Kankurô.

— Je peux essayer de deviner. Nous savons que la troisième épreuve est un tournoi qui aura lieu sous les yeux d'énormément de dignitaires venus de tous les pays influents du monde. Nous sommes déjà quinze à avoir validé la deuxième épreuve rien qu'en comptant nos cinq équipes, mais j'imagine que nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Cela signifie qu'ils vont encore essayer de raccourcir ce nombre avant le tournoi. Dans les archives que j'ai lues, lorsque ce genre de cas se présentait, il y avait des éliminatoires, une sorte de tournoi d'échauffement, directement après la deuxième épreuve.

— Nous avons donc un avantage par rapport à ceux qui arriveraient plus tard à la tour, fit Temari.

— En effet. Je pense que ces trois jours complets de repos seront décisifs pour certains d'entre nous… Dont moi. Si j'avais dû me battre immédiatement après être arrivée à la tour, je n'aurais pas fait long feu et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas.

Elle pensait notamment à Lee, dont les tympans étaient déchirés encore la veille. Certes, Ino l'avait soigné, mais le ninjutsu médical ne faisait pas de miracle et le processus, qui ne faisait qu'accélérer la régénération naturelle des tissus, était très épuisant pour le corps. C'était pour cela que beaucoup de ninjas dormaient des jours d'affiliée après avoir été soignés pour de graves blessures.

— Dans tous les cas, qu'il y ait des éliminatoires ou pas, nous aurons un mois pour nous préparer. Certains resteront à Konoha pendant ce laps de temps et auront accès à un terrain d'entraînement par équipe. Les autres, ceux qui souhaiteront refaire l'aller-retour entre ici et chez eux, prendront un risque. Ils pourraient avoir des ennuis pendant le voyage, mais en plus de ça, ils ne pourront pas s'entraîner pendant le temps que celui-ci prendra.

— On reste, annonça Gaara. Baki-sensei nous a dit que si on arrivait aussi loin il était hors de question qu'il se tape tout ce trajet pour qu'on puisse être à Suna pendant trois semaines à peine. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup voyager.

— Et puis il ne voulait pas vous faire perdre une semaine complète d'entraînement, c'est logique quand on y pense. Mais tous ne prendront pas cette décision, je pense.

Elle ne parla pas de l'éventualité que le tournoi soit en majorité occupé par des Genin de Konoha. Dans le canon, c'était déjà très net, mais elle avait tué l'équipe venu d'Otogakure. Elle ne pouvait que se demander en quoi cette divergence par rapport au canon allait impacter le tournoi.

— Tu sais quand on reverra nos sensei ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Hitomi en haussant les épaules. Ils n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la tour pendant l'épreuve, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire sans traverser la forêt et qu'ils risqueraient d'interférer avec le déroulement de l'examen pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore terminé. J'imagine que Mitarashi-san les emmènera avec elle quand elle reviendra nous annoncer la fin de l'épreuve.

— Gai-sensei me manque, marmonna Lee. J'ai besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment j'aurais pu défaire ces ninjas, mais lui, il doit savoir.

— Je n'en doute pas. Il te fera t'entraîner deux fois plus dur, et la prochaine fois, tu gagneras, j'en suis certaine.

— Oui ! Gai-sensei a les meilleures idées d'entraînements vigoureux !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire et la conversation continua, dérivant de l'examen aux différences entre Konoha et Suna. Hitomi pouvait voir l'influence que Temari avait eue sur Gaara : il était taciturne, oui, réservé, sans le moindre doute, mais il participait sans trop de mal à la conversation, distribuant quand il en ressentait l'envie des petites perles de savoir concernant son village – l'endroit d'où on voyait le mieux les étoiles, le meilleur restaurant du quartier de l'Académie, les animaux qu'on élevait dans le Désert. Tous pouvaient voir comme il aimait Suna, comme il la chérissait et voulait la protéger.

Les autres équipes se joignirent à eux au compte-goutte une fois qu'elle se réveillèrent. Shino décida de préparer des thermos complets de thé, pour qu'ils puissent se servir autant qu'ils le voulaient, une initiative que Shikamaru, décidément pas du matin, apprécia tout particulièrement. Hitomi était immensément soulagée de les voir tous en bonne santé. La veille, elle avait été trop épuisée pour les inspecter du regard à la recherche de blessures. Elle était ravie et fière de voir qu'ils s'en étaient tous si bien sortis.

Bientôt, Hoshihi la rejoignit, se faufilant entre les ninjas qui tenaient salon sans se soucier du chat géant parmi eux jusqu'à pouvoir se blottir tout contre elle, malgré sa taille qui rendait l'opération plutôt compliquée. La veille, les autres chats de son équipe avaient décidé de repartir pour ne pas épuiser son chakra davantage, mais Hoshihi était son familier, il pouvait puiser dans son propre chakra pour rester à ses côtés. Il avait été d'un grand réconfort pour elle pendant la nuit, léchant patiemment les larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue intacte en ronronnant. C'était ce son doux et profond qui avait fini par lui offrir le sommeil très attendu.

Pendant toute la journée, les ninjas firent en sorte de se reposer. Lee finit par rejoindre son équipe, qui ne souhaitait pas se mêler aux autres – sans doute le ressentiment qu'entretenait Neji pour sa cousine Hinata, et qui ne s'était jamais arrêté, même quand son père l'avait désavouée en faveur de sa sœur, Hanabi. Hinata était toujours une fille de la Sôke, la branche principale du clan. Cela suffisait amplement à son aîné pour la détester.

Hitomi aurait aimé avoir un moyen de prévenir le désastre qui ne manquerait pas de se produire entre ces deux-là, mais à part ce qu'elle avait déjà fait en s'assurant qu'Hinata était forte et déterminée pendant toutes les années où elles s'étaient entraînées ensemble, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une autre solution. Au moins, elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir réussi à éviter la blessure potentiellement mortelle de Lee s'il se battait toujours contre Gaara, même si ce bouleversement avait été totalement involontaire et imprévu.

Elle aussi, elle avait hâte de revoir son sensei à la fin de l'épreuve, songea-t-elle en regardant ses amis discuter tout autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de toute urgence de Naruto et Sasuke, et de ce qui pouvait être fait pour les aider. Quant à l'aide dont elle, elle avait besoin… Cela pouvait attendre. Au fond d'elle, la voix ronronna d'approbation.


	54. Sans la moindre hésitation

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, j'ai très hâte que le NaNo commence, pour une fois je ne serai pas la seule à écrire beaucoup car j'ai des camarades qui le feront avec moi. J'espère me rapprocher dans l'écriture de la fin du Time-Skip d'ici fin novembre, voire même entrer dans Shippuden ! J'espère que le chapitre de ce dimanche vous plaira, le voici sans plus attendre._

— Tout d'abord, annonça Anko, je tiens à vous féliciter d'avoir réussi la deuxième épreuve !

Elle se tenait sur l'estrade, à côté du Hokage. Derrière eux s'alignaient les Jônin-sensei des équipes qualifiées ainsi qu'Ibiki, sans doute en sa qualité d'examinateur. Tout au bout de leur ligne, Hitomi reconnut un homme qui ne pouvait être qu'Hayate Gekko, avec ses cernes et sa petite toux sèche. Quant aux Genin, ils étaient en rang par équipe devant l'estrade, le dos droit et le regard fier. Ils étaient dix-huit, tout aussi satisfaits les uns que les autres d'être arrivés aussi loin. L'équipe de Kabuto était arrivée en dernier, quelques minutes à peine avant la fin de l'épreuve. Ils avaient sans doute ratissé la forêt à la recherche de Sasuke et Naruto. La jeune Yûhi se sentait sombrement heureuse qu'ils se soient donné tout ce mal pour rien.

— Maître Hokage va maintenant vous dévoiler les modalités de l'épreuve ! Soyez tous très attentifs ! Maître, si vous le voulez bien…

— Ahem. Avant de vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette troisième épreuve, je voudrais vous exposer de la façon la plus claire possible le véritable objectif de cet examen. Avez-vous réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle l'examen réunit des ressortissants de la plupart des pays de l'Alliance ?

Un murmure courut dans la foule et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, sa silhouette menue sagement dissimulée derrière celle de Sasuke. Encore un peu de propagande pour décorer une épreuve pendant laquelle ils auraient tous pu mourir. Joie. Allégresse.

— Pour renforcer les liens d'amitié de nos pays, améliorer le niveau global de nos ninjas ? Il serait regrettable que vous pensiez cela. En vérité, cet examen est une guerre à échelle réduite entre les pays de l'Alliance.

— Q-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Tenten.

— Si on se penche sur notre histoire, on y voit une longue suite de conflits entre des pays voisins pour obtenir le pouvoir. C'est pour s'épargner le coût d'une guerre inutile qu'ils ont choisi une telle occasion pour s'affronter. C'est ainsi qu'est né l'examen de sélection des Chûnin.

— Ca rime à quoi ? C'est du n'importe quoi tout ça ! intervint Naruto d'une voix forte.

Ceux qui ne le côtoyaient pas de près montrèrent une bonne dose de surprise en l'entendant parler comme ça à son Hokage, mais Hitomi et Sasuke se contentèrent de sourire, tout comme leurs amis les plus proches. Ils savaient comme l'homme et l'enfant s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années, Naruto projetant son désir d'une famille sur le vieillard jusqu'à ce que Kurenai l'accueille et lui offre ce qu'il avait toujours désiré sans jamais l'obtenir. Depuis, Hiruzen se contentait de garder un œil sur son ancien protégé, mais se retenait de trop fouiller dans les affaires de la Jônin. Il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos.

— Bien sûr, cet examen sert aussi à évaluer nos ninjas. Mais c'est avant tout pour le prestige de leur pays que les shinobi viennent se battre ici au péril de leur vie.

— Le prestige du pays ? demanda Ino.

— Les seigneurs des différents pays, et les plus éminents membres de leurs gouvernements respectifs, seront spectateurs pour cette épreuve. Ils sont tous nos employeurs, vous le savez bien. Peut-être avez-vous même déjà rempli une mission pour l'un d'eux. En outre, les chefs des confréries marchandes et les seigneurs des différents villages cachés assisteront également à vos combats.

Un murmure nerveux courut parmi les candidats. Tous n'étaient pas là quand Hitomi avait expliqué ce qu'elle savait à propos de l'examen, et Hitomi pouvait presque sentir physiquement la nervosité d'Hinata à l'idée de se produire devant une telle foule. Pendant une inimaginable seconde, elle eut envie de courir à ses côtés et de l'étreindre jusqu'à ce que son angoisse disparaisse. De tels élans appartenaient au passé.

— Vos résultats influenceront un grand nombre de paramètres à l'échelle de vos pays respectifs. Les commandes et ordres de missions afflueront immanquablement vers les pays forts, tandis que les plus faibles peineront pour obtenir des contrats. De la même façon, un pays certain de la supériorité militaire de son village caché n'hésitera pas à menacer ses voisins. En d'autres termes, il y aura des répercussions sur la politique étrangère.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Kiba avec indignation. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir risquer notre vie ?

— La puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village, et la puissance d'un village à celle de ses ninjas. Et la force réelle du ninja, quant à elle, se révèle dans le combat où sa vie est en jeu. C'est pour cela qu'on vient vous regarder. C'est pour cela que vous devez briller. Cet examen ne prend sens que si on y combat au péril de sa vie. Vos prédécesseurs se sont battus pour devenir des ninjas de moyenne classe avec de rêve en tête.

— Mais alors, demanda Tenten, pourquoi parlons-nous des autres villages comme de nos alliés ?

— Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Ne vous méprenez pas : cette tradition vise à préserver l'équilibre des forces au prix de la vie. C'est une forme d'alliance comme une autre, qui préserve la paix depuis des années.

Et pourtant la guerre n'était pas si loin derrière. Hitomi la voyait dans le regard parfois hanté de sa mère ou d'Ensui, dans la manière dont la posture de Kakashi-sensei se raidissait les rares fois où il était pris par surprise, et dans un million d'autres signes dispersés à travers le village comme une traînée de poudre. C'était parce que la guerre soufflait encore sur leurs nuques que Danzô existait, ses racines vicieuses grandissant dans le sang et le souvenir d'une terreur qui lui serrait la gorge.

— Ce sont vos rêves et l'honneur du village qui sont en jeu lors de cette épreuve.

Un murmure d'approbation courut à travers les Genin, évitant soigneusement l'endroit où se tenait Hitomi, raide et amère. Elle devait reconnaître que le Hokage était un maître quand il s'agissait de propagande. Il avait sans doute appris les techniques de ses deux prédécesseurs, mais aussi de son vieil ami Danzô et de ses anciens coéquipiers, tous deux descendants de familles nobles à la cour du Pays du Feu. Et les candidats étaient pour la plupart jeunes et impressionnables, quoi qu'on en dise. Les manipuler était à peine plus compliqué que de jouer avec l'esprit d'enfants tout juste entrés à l'Académie – ce que le village ne se privait pas de faire, bien entendu.

— Bien… Passons maintenant aux modalités de l'examen.

Comme s'il attendait ce signal pour intervenir, Hayate Gekko s'avança. Malgré son apparence frêle et fatiguée, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux chez lui, dans la manière dont il se déplaçait peut-être, ou dans le regard alerte qu'il portait sur ce qui l'entourait.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Maître Hokage, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je suis Hayate Gekko. J'ai été désigné pour arbitrer les rencontres.

— Ah, bien. Je te laisse la parole dans ce cas.

Le Hokage recula et Hayate, après s'être relevé, prit sa place au centre de l'estrade. Il était plus grand qu'Hitomi ne l'avait imaginé, comme si les dessins du manga qu'elle considérait comme canon étaient une référence sûre. Il promena sur les Genin rassemblés devant lui un regard sombre et perçant, comme s'il était capable de deviner leur potentiel rien qu'en les observant.

— Bienvenue à tous, commença-t-il. Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve, il y a un détail à régler. Hm… Il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne accès à l'épreuve en elle-même.

— Des qualifications ? murmura Ino à la gauche d'Hitomi, l'air renfrognée.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Shikamaru, qui manifestement avait entendu sa coéquipière. C'est quoi cette embrouille, encore ? On va pas tous participer à la troisième épreuve ?

— Exactement. Les deux premières épreuves ont été, semble-t-il, trop faciles. Du coup, il reste un peu trop de monde. Dans un tel cas, le règlement prévoit de diminuer le nombre de participants. Comme l'a indiqué le Maître Hokage, de nombreux invités assisteront à cette épreuve. Nous ne souhaitons pas en faire une épreuve interminable. Le temps imparti sera donc limité.

L'information n'était manifestement pas au goût des pairs d'Hitomi, comme elle s'y était attendue. Shikamaru pestait dans son ombre de barbe – il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se raser très bientôt, sans doute – et elle entendit Tenten marmonner quelque chose plusieurs rangs plus loin. Au moins, songea-t-elle avec un sourire sombre, ses amis avaient eu l'occasion de se reposer. Ils étaient en forme, autant que possible si peu de temps après la débauche de violence qu'avait été la Forêt de la Mort, et pourraient se battre sans risquer leurs vies. Chaque jour, elle s'était assurée de reproduire le sceau qui bloquait la Marque Maudite sur la nuque de Sasuke, ainsi que les corrections sur le ventre de Naruto. Ils étaient armés, prêts.

— Sur ce, ceux qui se sentent un peu justes physiquement, ou ceux qui préfèrent simplement arrêter, doivent se décider maintenant. Les phrases éliminatoires vont débuter dans un instant.

— Euh… J'abandonne !

La voix de Kabuto sonna haut et clair dans le silence qui unissait les autres Genin. Hitomi tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir l'observer sans en avoir l'air. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau, des feuilles encore coincées dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements légèrement déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Oh, il était un très bon comédien, c'était certain. Elle le vit échanger un regard avec la seule personne qu'elle avait prudemment ignorée depuis qu'Anko les avait réunis devant l'estrade. Orochimaru, déguisé en Jônin d'Otogakure. Le déguisement était si faible qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres ne le remarquaient pas, surtout les adultes qui se tenaient si près de lui. Peut-être pensaient-ils que c'était trop évident, et donc juste une coïncidence. Hitomi ne voulait rien tant que hurler à sa mère de s'écarter de lui.

— Kabuto du village de Konoha, c'est bien ça ? Tu peux disposer.

Le jeune homme quitta la salle dans le silence, sans personne pour s'émouvoir de son départ. Hitomi ressentit une joie féroce à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de Naruto – ainsi, quand ses véritables allégeances seraient révélées, son frère ne souffrirait pas.

— Pas d'autre candidat à l'abandon ? Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de préciser : vous allez vous affronter en combats singuliers. Prenez calmement votre décision et levez la main.

Personne ne remua. Tous étaient prêts à se battre, même Hitomi malgré ses critiques de la propagande orchestrée par Hiruzen. Elle comprenait que la propagande soit nécessaire, mais elle n'avait que du mépris pour la manière dont elle était ici exécutée, sans patience ni subtilité. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire ses preuves – mais peut-être pas aux mêmes personnes que les autres. C'était Kakashi-sensei, et le rapport qu'il ferait à Ensui-shishou, qui était important.

— Bon, plus de candidat à l'abandon, apparemment. La phase éliminatoire va donc débuter. Vous vous affronterez un contre un, dans des conditions de combat réel. Le vainqueur accède à la troisième épreuve, le perdant est éliminé. Comme vous êtes tout juste vingt, cela fait dix combats. Il n'y a aucune règle. Le combat se poursuivra jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux adversaires meure, s'écroule ou s'avoue vaincu. Si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir, je vous conseille vivement de reconnaître promptement votre défaite. Si je juge que l'issue d'un combat ne fait aucun doute, il est possible que j'intervienne pour l'interrompre, car nous ne tenons pas à accumuler les cadavres. Et maintenant, pour être fixés sur votre destin…

Dans un bruit de mécanique bien huilée, un panneau de bois entre les deux balustrades qui serviraient plus tard à observer les combats coulissa pour dévoiler un tableau électrique. Le cœur d'Hitomi rata un battement avant de s'accélérer légèrement, sa main s'attardant sur la garde de son sabre.

— Regardez bien ce tableau. Deux noms apparaîtront pour chaque rencontre. Sans plus tarder, j'appelle les deux premiers combattants.

Pendant quelques secondes, le tableau resta vierge, et puis, soudain, deux noms apparurent. _Hitomi Yûhi vs Shikamaru Nara_. Les regards des deux cousins se croisèrent. Il se tendit, entrouvrit les lèvres – elle fut plus rapide.

— J'abandonne !

— Hitomi ! s'exclama Naruto.

— Non. Je refuse de me battre contre Shikamaru. J'abandonne.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda l'examinateur.

— Certaine.

— Bien… Tu peux aller avec les autres, dans ce cas. Nous allons appeler le match suivant. Ceux qui sont appelés, vous restez, les autres, vous montez sur les balustrades. Vos Jônin-sensei vous rejoindront sous peu.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, le regard sombre. Dans son esprit, la voix grogna de mécontentement. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait abandonné. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler ce nouveau et terrifiant pouvoir. En plus de ça, si elle avait affronté Shikamaru, elle l'aurait forcé à dévoiler tout son arsenal de techniques. Oh, il aurait pu la battre, il était vraiment un excellent stratège, mais quand elle se battait sérieusement, elle était retorse, vicieuse, même avec lui. Elle préférait qu'il conserve l'avantage du secret.

Quand elle y songeait, ce choix de la part des examinateurs était logique. Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde que les adversaires étaient sélectionnés au hasard, pas alors que les hautes instances du village cherchaient à préparer un bon spectacle pour leurs futurs invités. Peu de gens connaissaient son arsenal complet de compétences, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle venait du clan Nara par son père, et avait commencé à apprendre les techniques familiales – Shikaku, tout comme les autres patriarches et matriarches du villages, était forcé de consigner de telles choses pour les archives du village.

Le deuxième combat s'afficha au tableau. Il opposerait, comme dans le canon, Sasuke et Yoroi, l'un des ninjas à la solde d'Orochimaru infiltrés dans le village. Hitomi ne doutait pas un instant de l'issue de ce combat. Avec sa marque scellée et trois jours pour se reposer, Sasuke n'était pas loin du sommet de ses capacités actuelles. Son regard était fier, déterminé. Il avança d'un pas en direction de son adversaire, tandis que tous les autres Genin se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, comme Hayate Gekko l'avait ordonné.

Hitomi s'appuya contre la balustrade, les traits assombris par un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle l'avait fait sans la moindre hésitation, le referait encore mille fois si c'était nécessaire. Elle voulait tout faire pour que Shikamaru soit promu. Son cousin se posta à sa droite, Naruto à ses côtés, et Gaara s'accouda à sa gauche. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'ouvrant à ses méridiens pour se procurer un maigre réconfort par la présence chaleureuse de leurs chakras autour d'elle.

— Yo ! fit Kakashi dans son dos.

— Sensei ! Vous avez vu, on est arrivés jusqu'ici !

— Aah, oui, je suis très fier de vous, Naruto. J'ai cru entendre que vous en aviez bavé ?

— Hm, marmonna Hitomi. Orochimaru. Rien que ça.

— Oui, j'ai entendu… Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie.

— Il ne voulait pas nous tuer, asséna Hitomi d'une voix remplie d'amertume. S'il l'avait voulu, on serait morts tous les trois, ça ne fait aucun doute. On n'a absolument rien pu faire contre lui, il était trop puissant. On n'était pas de taille.

— Encore heureux que vous n'étiez pas de taille, Hitomi-chan. Si vous aviez le niveau pour résister à un Sannin, vous auriez été promus il y a des années déjà, bien avant d'être prêts à tout ce que ça implique.

Elle tourna la tête, croisa le regard du Ninja Copieur. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là – c'était ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle savait mieux que ses camarades les conséquences d'un tel passé.

— Enfin… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il vous l'a dit ?

— Sasuke. Il voulait Sasuke. Il l'a marqué avec un sceau corporel que je… Je ne comprends pratiquement rien à ce sceau, mais ce que je comprenais sur le coup m'a inquiétée, alors j'ai ajouté l'un de mes propres sceaux pour le bloquer. C'est temporaire, bien entendu. Il aura besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose de plus permanent.

— Je vois…

— Et ce n'est pas tout, il s'en est pris à Naruto aussi. Il a fait quelque chose au sceau qu'il a sur le ventre… Quelque chose qui perturbe profondément le flux de son chakra. J'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts, mais encore une fois, c'est temporaire.

— Très bien, je m'occuperai de tout ça. Et toi ?

— Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en détournant le regard.

En bas, le combat venait de commencer entre Sasuke et Yoroi. Le jeune Uchiha avait utilisé le mouvement d'ouverture classique de son clan, la Boule de Feu Suprême. Hitomi ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule fois dans le canon où cette technique avait véritablement fait quoi que ce soit – elle était trop lente, trop facile à éviter – mais elle intimidait et, même de là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer la soudaine tension dans la posture de l'adversaire.

Les deux combattants semblaient disposer d'une vitesse égale, mais Sasuke était clairement plus agressif, qu'il s'agisse du choix de ses techniques ou de la manière dont il bougeait, ses esquives toujours suivies de ripostes brutales qui la plupart du temps touchaient son adversaire. Malgré tout, le moindre contact des mains de Yoroi sur le jeune Uchiha lui volait un peu de son chakra, un vol lent, déterminé, et malheureusement très risqué à cause de la Marque Maudite. Sasuke devait placer une attaque décisive le plus vite possible.

Malgré la distance, Hitomi put sentir l'activation du Sharingan et laissa échapper une exclamation d'encouragement, suivie par Naruto et, un instant plus tard, les autres Genin de Konoha. Désormais, Sasuke était capable d'esquiver les coups de Yoroi sans se faire toucher, mais la dépense de chakra de ses yeux était constante, même si ce n'était pas aussi rapide que pour Kakashi, dont le corps n'avait pas été adapté au dôjutsu quand il avait reçu sa greffe.

Soudain, il _bougea_ et quelque chose siffla dans l'air, avec un petit bruit sec pour terminer. Un câble ninja divisait l'arène en deux, les deux extrémités fichées dans les murs par des kunai. Avant que Yoroi puisse réagir, le jeune Uchiha reproduisit son geste encore trois fois, réduisant petit à petit les possibilités d'action de son adversaire. Quand celui-ci voulut trancher un câble, il fut repoussé par une Technique de la Balsamine, qui le força à rester au centre de petite zone circulaire créée par les câbles.

Avec un sourire sombrement satisfait, Hitomi se détendit contre la balustrade. Sasuke avait gagné. Elle voyait une dizaine de manières dont il pouvait en finir à partir de maintenant, et lui, qui se trouvait dans le cœur de l'action, percevait sans doute un plus grand nombre encore de possibilités. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme se contentait de piéger méticuleusement son adversaire, un câble après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait tendu plus d'une quinzaine, tous fixés aux murs de la salle circulaire. Lentement, Sasuke posa la main sur le câble le plus proche de lui et commença à y déverser du chakra Katon, qui se transforma immédiatement en flammèches.

— Si je continue ma technique, tu seras brûlé vif. Abandonne.

Malgré les lunettes noires et tout le tissu qui dissimulait son visage, la haine de Yoroi était perceptible. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta là à fusiller Sasuke du regard, puis finit par s'exécuter, formulant son abandon du bout des lèvres.

— Vainqueur de la première rencontre, annonça Hayate Gekko, Sasuke Uchiha !

Les Genin spectateurs éclatèrent en applaudissements et cris enthousiastes, Naruto le premier d'entre eux. Il était exalté sans doute de voir son frère vaincre sans véritable difficulté. Hitomi ne doutait pas qu'il soit lui aussi capable de gagner son match, quand il viendrait. Elle était particulièrement satisfaite du fait que Sasuke n'avait dévoilé qu'une part infime de ses capacités. Il n'avait pas touché à son sabre, n'avait pas utilisé de Genjutsu, ni dévoilé son jeu en termes de taijutsu. Les médics vinrent chercher Yoroi, qui avait été coupé en plusieurs endroits par les câbles et brûlé quand il n'avait pas esquivé la Balsamine suffisamment vite.

Soudain, Kakashi attrapa le bras d'Hitomi et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouvait en bas, aux côtés de son frère, le Shunshin du Jônin l'ayant entraînée dans son sillage. Elle sourit à Sasuke, fière de sa performance, tandis qu'Hayate, Anko et Ibiki se chargeaient de décrocher les câbles et kunai afin de rendre l'arène praticable pour le combat suivant. Les médics se dirigèrent vers le jeune Uchiha, mais Kakashi les arrêta d'un regard.

— Il n'a pas besoin de vos soins. Je suis son sensei, et je vais m'occuper de lui avec sa sœur aînée. Si nous avons un problème, nous reviendrons vous chercher.

Au ton dur qu'il utilisait, Hitomi comprit qu'il n'aimait pas trop les ninjas de l'unité médicale. Était-ce parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop son ancienne coéquipière ? À sa place, elle éprouverait aussi des difficultés si chaque passage à l'hôpital lui rappelait des gens qu'elle avait perdus. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Sasuke et serra légèrement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, en bonne santé, en vie. Quand ils sortirent de la salle où les combats se déroulaient, Shino et Chôji étaient appelés pour le combat suivant.

Kakashi les entraîna à travers les étages inférieurs, dévalant les marches d'escalier deux par deux tandis que les deux adolescents étaient obligés de se presser pour maintenir la cadence, jusqu'à arriver dans un sous-sol désert. C'était une grande salle circulaire, un cercle plus étroit de piliers dressés à un mètre de distance des murs, des torches suspendues de manière à se trouver pile au milieu de chaque paire de colonnes de pierre. Le professeur les alluma une par une à l'aide de chakra Katon, jusqu'à ce que la salle tout entière baigne dans une lumière orange et incertaine.

— Sasuke, ordonna le sensei, va t'asseoir au centre exact du cercle de piliers et enlève ta veste et ta chemise. Hitomi, tu restes avec moi. Mes pairs seraient d'accord pour dire que tu es trop jeune pour apprendre les bases des sceaux corporels, mais je ne gâcherai pas cette occasion avec des prudences inutiles.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec une sorte de grave enthousiasme, une bouffée d'impatience lui gonflant le cœur pendant un instant. Elle était toujours impatiente de progresser, et les possibilités des sceaux corporels… La simple idée lui donnait le tournis. Les sceaux corporels avaient longtemps été considérés comme une aberration, interdits à tous sauf aux Maîtres des Sceaux en personne pour le pur danger qu'ils représentaient. Les plus doués, ceux qui faisaient passer Hokage le Quatrième pour un amateur, pouvaient selon la légende tuer quelqu'un d'un effleurement du bout des doigts, mêlant sceaux corporels et sceaux de contact dans une macabre œuvre d'art.

Depuis, la nécessité avait assoupli les lois. Les Maîtres s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares, tués un à un par les conflits incessants lors desquels leurs compétences étaient trop demandées pour leur propre bien. Le simple fait que ces connaissances aient survécu au passage du temps et à la succession de massacres qui avait marqué l'histoire de la profession était un miracle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le seul pays à encore pouvoir compter sur un seul et unique Maître actif était Konoha, avec Jiraiya. Tsunade était un cas plus compliqué.

— En général, commença Kakashi d'une voix sûre, les sceaux corporels demandent du sang. Quand ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est une encre spéciale que tu dois infuser de ton propre chakra et laisser maturer pendant des mois avant de pouvoir l'utiliser – très peu de gens se servent de cette option, tu t'en doutes. Pour le Sceau qui Endigue le Mal, on utilise le sang de celui qui le dessine, mais parfois, comme pour la Marque Maudite, c'est le sang du receveur.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux déjà brillants d'avidité. Ensui avait parlé à Kakashi de ce regard, du pincement qu'il provoquait quelque part entre le cœur et les tripes, et le professeur devait admettre que son aîné avait raison. Il devait à tout prix dissimuler le talent d'Hitomi pour les sceaux s'il ne voulait pas que Danzô apparaisse un soir dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour l'exécuter ou l'emmener, s'il jugeait qu'il pouvait encore la manipuler, la faire sien.

L'élève, inconsciente des inquiétudes de son professeur, observa la manière dont il s'entaillait le centre de la paume et refermait son pouce, son annulaire et son auriculaire sur la plaie pour canaliser la manière dont le sang coulerait. Du majeur et de l'index, il se mit à écrire le long du dos et du torse de Sasuke, assis parfaitement immobile là où on le lui avait ordonné, les longs traits de caractères ensanglantés se poursuivant loin sur le sol, jusqu'aux piliers qu'Hitomi pouvait sentir bourdonner d'un chakra étrange.

Cela prit plus d'une dizaine de minutes, le Ninja Copieur travaillant en silence avec application tandis qu'Hitomi détaillait le moindre de ses gestes pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Aurait-elle l'occasion de s'entraîner à reproduire ce sceau ? On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait servir, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'Orochimaru n'allait pas cesser de rôder autour de Sasuke de sitôt. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kakashi reprit :

— Demain, je viendrai te voir avec des peaux de daim préparées spécialement pour que tu puisses t'exercer à certains sceaux corporels. Tu commenceras avec des pièces plus faciles, bien entendu. Tu es appliquée, mais il te faudra du temps avant de pouvoir maîtriser celui-ci en particulier. Vu les risques que comporte ce domaine du fûinjutsu en particulier, tu auras jusqu'à nouvel ordre interdiction de t'entraîner si Ensui-san ou moi ne sommes pas là pour te surveiller, c'est bien compris ?

— Oui, sensei, murmura-t-elle avec peut-être une petite pointe de déception.

Elle comprenait ces précautions, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait forcément les apprécier. Retournant à son silence contemplatif, elle prit soin de se concentrer sur la touche finale que Kakashi apportait à son sceau en traçant autour des piliers le cercle extérieur sans lequel un sceau ne pouvait pas être activé. Il n'avait pas activé son Sharingan, et pourtant son cercle était parfait, sans défaut, comme s'il savait l'endroit précis où il avait tracé chaque caractère sans avoir besoin de vérifier. Hitomi convoitait ce genre de maîtrise pour elle-même. Elle y parviendrait un jour.

— Tu es prêt, Sasuke ? Ca va faire mal.

Le jeune homme grogna d'approbation et le sensei exécuta quelques mudras avant de plaquer son autre main, celle qu'il n'avait pas entaillée, sur le sceau. Une décharge de chakra et il s'activait, les longues chaînes de caractères se rétractant sur elles-mêmes en laissant derrière elles la peau de Sasuke rouge et irritée. Il serrait les lèvres mais ne parvenait pas à faire taire ses gémissements de douleur, tout son corps tendu et meurtri, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Quand Kakashi enleva sa main, la Marque Maudite était entourée d'une petite chaîne rouge sombre, les caractères totalement invisibles à l'œil nu. C'était un excellent travail de compression, bien meilleur que ce dont Hitomi avait dû faire preuve pour créer ses sceaux Assommoirs.

— Si la malédiction tente de se réveiller, le sceau la retiendra, si tant est que ta volonté ne flanche pas. C'est ta détermination qui lui permettra d'être solide, suffisamment fort pour te préserver des effets de la Marque Maudite. Si un jour tu cesses de croire en toi, si ta volonté vacille, le sceau se brisera et la Marque te dévorera l'esprit.

Le jeune Uchiha eut le temps de hocher brièvement la tête avant que ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et qu'il s'effondre, inconscient. Hitomi s'agenouilla aussitôt près de lui, vérifia son pouls puis l'allongea plus confortablement, récupérant sa veste pour la poser sur son torse nu. Elle allait pouvoir demander à Kakashi de le conduire chez eux, dans son propre lit, protégé par tous les gardes Nara qui veillaient jalousement sur le territoire du clan, là où il serait en sécu…

— Hun hun… Je vois que les sceaux n'ont plus le moindre secret pour vous.

Serrant les lèvres pour retenir un juron, la jeune fille se releva d'un bond et dégaina son tantô, le visage figé en un masque féroce. Son aura meurtrière explosa dans la salle, épaississant l'air au point de le rendre à peine respirable, mais Orochimaru, en s'avançant dans la lumière, sembla à peine le remarquer. Une bouffée de panique la traversa quand elle vit son visage, ses yeux cruels et son sourire avide. Elle se souvenait de la terreur et de la douleur qu'il avait enfoncées dans ses os, dans sa chair, jusque dans l'intimité de sa Bibliothèque où l'oubli n'était jamais vraiment permis. Elle se souvenait et hésitait entre l'envie de mourir et de le tuer, comme si l'un ou l'autre étaient véritablement envisageables. Tremblante, elle se força à maintenir sa position de défense malgré la terreur qui l'envahissait impitoyablement.


	55. Un feu à l'âme

_Coucou ! Si vous êtes en vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez bien ! Ici le NaNo commence dans 15h donc est-ce qu'on peut parler de profiter ? Pas vraiment, sur le plan de la détente en tout cas. Je veux finir mon chapitre avant le début du NaNo pour bien commencer sur de bonnes bases. Si vous faites le NaNo officiellement, vous pouvez m'ajouter comme buddy sur le site, j'ai le même pseudo qu'ici !_

— Il s'en est passé du temps depuis notre dernière rencontre, Kakashi. J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais ces gamins partout dans ton sillage, surtout la petite fée qui se cache derrière ton dos. On a quelques inquiétudes, hm ?

— Ne parlez pas à mon maître comme ça, gronda Hitomi malgré la peur qui l'étranglait.

— Tss, ne parle pas tout court à tes supérieurs si tu ne veux pas qu'on te coupe la langue. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas là pour vous, mais pour le gamin derrière vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Kakashi d'une voix dure.

— Allons, Kakashi-kun, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir. Tu ne veux quand même pas garder les pouvoirs du Sharingan pour toi tout seul, hm ? Ce serait tellement égoïste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?

— Oh, Kakashi-kun, si tu savais… C'est moi qui ai créé le village d'Otogakure. Et je vois que tu as saisi, maintenant…

— Toujours ces foutues ambitions.

— Bien sûr ! Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de certains pions… Dont ton cher Sasuke.

— Vous ne l'aurez pas, parvint à siffler Hitomi d'une voix acerbe.

Elle était terrorisée, son souffle heurté et précipité lui brûlant les poumons comme de l'acide, mais elle serait mille fois maudite si elle laissait Sasuke tomber dans les filets d'Orochimaru. Elle rencontra son regard froid et moqueur, tomba à genoux sous la violence de l'aura meurtrière qu'il précipita vers elle, tandis qu'il souriait toujours comme si l'abattre était aussi facile que de chasser une mouche. C'était sans doute le cas, pour lui, et cette pensée emplissait Hitomi de désespoir.

— Recule ! ordonna Kakashi quand le déserteur fit un pas vers elle. Tu es peut-être l'un des Sannin, mais je suis de taille à t'affronter à présent, et je ne te laisserai pas lever la main sur mes élèves.

Il se tendit, en position de combat, et le cri perçant de la technique des Mille Oiseaux déchira l'air. À l'intérieur d'Hitomi, la voix ruait et hurlait, la suppliant de lui laisser le pouvoir, mille promesses de dévastation, de souffrance et de protection envahissant ses pensées comme une drogue. Pendant un instant, elle vacilla au bord du précipice, les yeux embrumés de panique, mais la silhouette de Kakashi-sensei, dressé devant elle comme un bouclier, l'en empêcha.

— Ooh, pauvre petit limier. Tout ce que tu fais est si vain. Le sceau que tu as posé sur lui ne lui sera d'aucun secours. Il est assoiffé de vengeance, son cœur se noircit à chaque pas qu'il fait en direction de son but. Il a vraiment le profil idéal…

— Tu penses pouvoir en tirer profit ? Sasuke n'est pas…

— Il viendra à moi, c'est inéluctable. Il viendra s'abreuver de mon pouvoir.

Comme si tout avait été dit, le déserteur se détourna en direction de la sortie, fit quelques pas en sa direction, puis, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, s'arrêta.

— Tu parlais de me vaincre, Kakashi-kun… Tu veux essayer ? Tu t'en crois réellement capable, tu serais prêt à risquer la vie de tes élèves pour le parier ?

Soudain, l'aura meurtrière qu'il avait laissée se relâcher revint à la charge, se serrant autour de la gorge d'Hitomi comme un collet. Elle s'effondra à plat ventre, incapable d'inspirer le plus petit souffle d'air, le corps tordu de douleur. Longtemps après que le déserteur soit parti, elle continua de se convulser, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Elle remarqua à peine que Kakashi s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et lui avait arraché son sabre des mains avant qu'elle se blesse. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, son cœur courait à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et chaque battement était comme une explosion de panique et d'agonie.

Il fallut de longues minutes, et un savant mélange de réconfort véritable et de genjutsu subtil, pour que Kakashi parvienne à lui rendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle était trempée de sueur glacée, ses vêtements inconfortablement collés à sa peau, et avait l'impression d'être passée par plusieurs jours de fièvre incessante. Une main contre son dos, il l'aida à se redresser en position assise, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il avait honte, comprit-elle. Quand elle fut en état de parler, elle posa une main douce sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

— Merci d'avoir été avec moi, Kakashi-sensei, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. J'étais terrifiée, mais grâce à vous je… Je n'ai pas eu envie de mourir rien qu'en le voyant.

Il la regarda longuement, son œil noir s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la cicatrice qu'elle n'arborait pas avant le début de l'examen. Après un instant d'hésitation, il effleura la marque du bout des doigts, comme pour évaluer les dégâts et la douleur qui était venue avec.

— Tu apprendras à résister par toi-même. Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as d'être en vie… Mais tu ne pourras pas compter sur cette chance dans le futur. Je parlerai à Ensui et voir ce qu'on doit faire pour la suite de ton entraînement.

— K-Kakashi-sensei. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas avoir à le répéter après l'avoir raconté à Naruto et Sasuke, mais je crois qu'il va falloir.

D'une voix épuisée et hésitante, elle lui raconta la voix qui revenait régulièrement la hanter depuis le combat sur le pont du Pays des Vagues, et comment elle avait cédé lorsque l'équipe d'Otogakure avait attaqué, désespérée de sauver ses compagnons. Elle ajouta les observations que Shikamaru et Gaara lui avaient confiées, notamment à propos des méridiens visibles sous sa peau. Il écouta chaque mot sans jugement ni colère, et quand elle eut fini, il sourit sous son masque comme pour l'apaiser.

— Je ferai des recherches, Hitomi-chan, je te le promets. Si on peut faire de cette chose un atout, on le fera. Peut-être qu'Ensui-san saura quelque chose…

— Je l'espère, sensei. Je… Je ne veux pas avoir peur de me donner à fond dans un combat parce que je risque de massacrer mes amis. J'ai vraiment cru… J'ai vraiment cru que la chose allait s'en prendre à Shikamaru, quand les shinobi d'Otogakure sont tombés et qu'il est sorti des fourrés. Pendant une seconde…

— Je comprends. Je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver ce dont il s'agit et ce qu'on peut en faire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête après une petite seconde d'hésitation. Elle devait admettre que son professeur l'avait rassurée. Contrairement à elle, il savait quoi faire, et ne se laissait pas intimidée par la puissance et la violence pures qui avaient émané d'elle lors de ce funeste évènement. Il avait en plus de cela planté en elle une toute petite graine, une possibilité qui pourrait bien l'intéresser. Si la voix pouvait être maîtrisée…

En se redressant, Kakashi créa un clone qui ramassa le corps inerte de Sasuke et commença à s'éloigner en direction de la sortie, tandis que l'original lui expliquait qu'il l'emmenait chez elle et contacterait au passage une équipe ANBU pour monter la garde. Hitomi aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne sur ce dernier point : elle ne faisait pas confiance à l'organisation secrète, pas alors que Danzô rôdait dans l'ombre, ses marionnettes dissimulées partout dans le village. Il semblait que les deux seuls clans auxquels il n'avait jamais véritablement osé toucher étaient les Inuzuka et les Nara, les uns trop farouches et les autres trop intelligents pour se laisser faire, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre, pas avant d'avoir méticuleusement abattu la Racine tout entière.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres Genin pour voir Kankurô briser les os de son adversaire, le dernier coéquipier de Kabuto. C'était censé être le tour d'Ino, après ça, selon le canon. Pourtant, son nom ne s'afficha pas sur le tableau. Ils étaient un nombre impair… Cela signifiait-il qu'elle aurait un autre adversaire ou serait qualifiée d'office ? Hitomi pressa son bras contre celui de Gaara, qui la salua d'un signe de tête tandis que Temari et Tenten descendaient dans l'arène. Il avait l'air intéressé par le combat qui opposerait sa sœur à une autre kunoichi.

Ce match fut vite réglé. Tenten se reposait encore trop sur ses projectiles et Temari n'avait qu'à ouvrir son éventail pour les repousser, une salve après l'autre. Toutefois, la fille du Sable fut plus délicate que dans le canon en vainquant son adversaire, se contentant de l'assommer d'un coup de vent qui l'envoya contre l'un des murs. Pas de vantardise ou de cruauté, juste la calme assurance d'une combattante qui avait conscience de sa valeur. Dans un silence respectueux, et sans doute déçu du côté de Lee, les médics vinrent chercher la kunoichi vaincue tandis que la gagnante retournait après de ses frères.

Avant le début du match suivant, Hitomi apprit que Shino avait gagné sa rencontre contre Chôji en le drainant méthodiquement de son chakra avec ses insectes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue, mais que le jeune Akimichi avait tout de même fait preuve de ténacité. C'était une surprise pour la jeune Yûhi, qui savait à quel point son ami détestait se battre contre ses camarades, même quand il s'agissait simplement de s'entraîner. Il était trop doux, trop tendre pour cela. Il était devenu ninja pour protéger et servir, pas pour tuer. Shino… Shino était une bonne âme aussi, mais il y avait en lui un mélange de dureté et de détachement qui faisait de lui un redoutable ninja, malgré son grade. Il était le seul, avec elle, à avoir déjà tué.

Ensuite, Kiba et Naruto furent appelés. Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper une exclamation de joie qui fit sourire Hitomi. Ils étaient amis, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, mais aussi rivaux, et si semblables entre leur énergie et leur tempérament solaire. Akamaru jappa de contentement. Bien vite, ils étaient tous deux face à face, un même rictus de joie et d'anticipation sur leurs visages. Hitomi était surprise de ne pouvoir deviner l'issue de ce combat. Elle croyait en son frère, bien entendu, mais elle avait vu Kiba combattre. Il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère.

Dès que l'examinateur donna le signal du début du match, Naruto dégaina l'épée colossale que Sasuke lui avait offerte, des années auparavant. Il était devenu vraiment redoutable avec, même si ses capacités à mains nues n'étaient pas à négliger. Kiba et Akamaru semblèrent prendre un moment pour évaluer la longueur de son allonge, le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour asséner un coup. Sans même se concerter, ils s'élancèrent, un à gauche et un à droite, si flous qu'on ne distinguait d'eux que le blanc du pelage du chien et le gris du manteau du maître.

La collision aurait été douloureuse… Si Naruto n'avait pas bondi pour l'éviter. Le maître et le chien durent changer de direction à la toute dernière minute pour ne pas se percuter et le jinchûriki profita de l'éclair de panique et de surprise dans leurs regards pour créer sept clones parmi lesquels il se fondit, indistingable de l'original. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hitomi vit sa mère, sur la balustrade opposée à la sienne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux de Kurenai s'écarquillant quand elle remarqua sa cicatrice, mais elle sembla voir quelque chose dans le regard de sa fille qui la convainquit de ne pas se précipiter à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur le combat.

— Vous pensez que Naruto va l'emporter, sensei ?

— Hm… C'est possible. Il n'est pas aussi rapide que Kiba, mais il a de la force à revendre et il ne sait pas comment abandonner. Ce sont de bonnes qualités dans un combat singulier.

En bas, Kiba venait de trouver le véritable Naruto et ses mains, les ongles transformés en griffes, tracèrent des sillons de feu sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme se dégagea avant que les blessures ne deviennent trop sérieuses et traça un cercle de son épée titanesque pour forcer le chien et le maître à reculer. Soudain, Hitomi regrettait qu'il n'ait à sa disposition aucune technique élémentaire. Les clones et les épées ne conduisaient pas loin à eux tous seuls.

Mais Naruto était plus imaginatif et retors qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. En un instant, l'arène fut noyée sous un épais brouillard gris sombre qu'elle reconnut comme… Au moins une dizaine de ses bombes fumigènes, sans doute plantées là par les clones. C'était encore le moyen le plus efficace de venir à bout des sens de Kiba, et Naruto _savait _naviguer dans la brume, Kakashi-sensei s'en était assuré après la Bataille sur le Pont.

Pendant quelques minutes, Hitomi ne put absolument rien distinguer de ce qui se passait en bas. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'ouvrir aux sensations de ses méridiens, traquant les deux garçons grâce à son chakra. Naruto s'était manifestement déjà occupé d'Akamaru, qui gisait immobile et semblait inconscient, épuisé. Le jinchûriki s'attaquait à présent à Kiba, qui ripostait de son mieux. Si ce qu'Hitomi percevait était juste, des coups furent portés des deux côtés, mais Naruto fut le dernier debout.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit, de ce petit rictus que ne portaient que ceux qui savaient quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Gaara lui sourit en retour et elle s'appuya contre lui, réconfortée par sa présence, par la puissance silencieuse de son chakra contre le sien. Enfin, le brouillard se dissipa, les volutes gris sombre repoussées par le souffle d'un petit parchemin explosif que Naruto avait lancé et activé dans ce but. Le blond souriait de toutes ses dents, Kiba inconscient à ses pieds. Akamaru se trouvait un peu plus loin, tout aussi immobile.

— Naruto Uzumaki, vainqueur !

Les camarades du jeune homme applaudirent chaudement – même Kakashi-sensei, l'air intensément satisfait, claqua une ou deux fois dans ses mains pour le féliciter. Naruto souriait toujours quand il revint dans la tribune et enveloppa Hitomi dans un câlin plein d'énergie et de chaleur. Elle rit doucement près de son oreille, posa quelques instant sa tête sur son épaule, puis le relâcha.

— Félicitations, Naruto. Tu as énormément évolué depuis l'Académie.

Elle aurait continué de le complimenter, si le tableau électrique ne s'était pas mis à bourdonner encore une fois. Elle tourna les yeux vers sa surface noire et gémit d'angoisse en voyant les deux noms qui y étaient écrits. _Hinata Hyûga vs Neji Hyûga_. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle le devait, mais elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se produire. Hinata était trop gentille et trop douce pour faire en sorte d'écraser son adversaire, mais Neji ? Neji avait toutes les raisons de s'y mettre.

— Nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, Hinata, fit l'aîné d'une voix presque douce.

— Neji-niisan.

Le salut était paisible, respectueux. Naruto, à force de fréquenter Hinata, connaissait l'histoire compliquée de sa famille, la branche principale et la branche secondaire, il connaissait même les spécificités du Byakugan. Les lèvres crispées en une ligne dure, comme s'il savait lui aussi ce qui allait se produire, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de regarder.

— Que le combat commence !

Aussitôt, Neji prit la parole, tentant de convaincre Hinata d'abandonner, de le laisser gagner, et honteusement, Hitomi priait pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne voulait pas voir son amie, qu'elle aimait peut-être encore un peu au fond de son cœur, massacrée par le garçon qui aurait dû vouloir la protéger. Perchée sur les gradins, impuissantes, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle sentit le léger goût du sang lui venir sur la langue.

— Tu te trompes, Neji-niisan ! Je veux réellement…

Elle s'étrangla au milieu de sa phrase tandis qu'Hitomi percevait la décharge caractéristique de l'activation du Byakugan, là, en bas. Elle crispa ses mains sur la rambarde, si fort que le métal grinça sous sa prise et commença à plier, lentement, un millimètre après l'autre. La chose à l'intérieur d'elle, soudainement intéressée, s'étira et murmura à son oreille, lui affirmant avec les mots les plus doux que tuer ce Neji protégerait Hinata, que grâce à elle, elle serait en sécurité.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Hinata ! hurla Naruto à côté d'elle. Tu es douée et forte, tu peux le faire ! Ne renonce pas !

Un à un, leurs camarades se joignirent aux cris du jinchûriki, même les enfants du désert qui connaissaient à peine la jeune héritière mais pouvaient voir comme elle était importante, dans son cercle d'amis. La voix d'Hitomi se mêla bientôt à celles de ses camarades, et si ses invectives étaient plus rauques, plus désespérées, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Hinata, comme encouragée par le soutien de ses amis, se redressa lentement, sa posture trouvant la fluidité et la rigueur que les Hyûga avaient insufflées en elle un jour après l'autre.

Son Byakugan s'activa lui aussi, ce que Neji sembla prendre comme un affront. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi vit le visage du jeune homme se tordre de dégoût et de colère, tandis qu'il l'imitait et tombait dans la position de départ du Poing Souple, le taijutsu caractéristique du clan. Furieuse, Hitomi s'assura d'observer le moindre de ses gestes, la chose lui murmurant des promesses de vengeance et de rivières de sang.

Le premier assaut ne fut pas décisif, les deux adolescents se séparant sans avoir réussi à porter un véritable coup à leur adversaire. Hinata n'était peut-être pas la plus offensive des kunoichi, mais ses esquives étaient de véritables œuvres d'art. Elle n'était pas si rapide que ça, quand on la comparait à Sasuke ou Kiba, mais elle semblait pourvue d'un excellent instinct défensif. Quand elle s'entraînait encore tous les jours avec elle, il y avait eu des séances où Hitomi n'avait pas réussi à la toucher une seule fois.

La deuxième fois, cependant, au lieu d'accepter une retraite mutuelle, Neji la poussa à poursuivre sa défense et soutint son avantage en accélérant la cadence de ses coups. Hitomi pouvait _sentir_ les points vitaux d'Hinata se fermer les uns après les autres du fait de ses propres compétences. Cette sensation était horrible, elle lui donnait l'impression que son ancienne petite-amie mourait à petit feu. Elle avait beau l'avoir sous les yeux, encore vaillante et fière, un feu féroce dans son regard allumé par les encouragements des autres Genin, elle devait résister de toutes ses forces au double appel de son instinct et de la voix qui la suppliaient toutes deux d'interrompre ce combat, d'intervenir.

— On croit en toi, Hinata, continue !

Hitomi était déchirée entre les encouragements qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres sans fin et la réalité de ce combat, la fin qu'elle lui connaissait. Sa colère l'agitait de tremblement, la voix grondant et hurlant tout ce qu'elle pouvait à l'intérieur d'elle pour la pousser à la violence, à la vengeance, à un litre de sang versé pour chaque blessure qui touchait Hinata. De la main de son propre cousin, de son protecteur… Quand bien même il n'avait pas choisi cette position, il n'avait aucun droit de la reprocher à _Hinata_ qui elle aussi avait souffert de son propre rôle au sein du clan.

Elle laissa échapper un cri angoissé quand la main ouverte de Neji se ficha là où se trouvait son coeur, le bout des doigts de sa main gauche sur le point le long de l'artère brachiale. Hinata entrouvrit les lèvres, et même de là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi put voir le sang qui soudain lui maculait le menton. Elle vacilla, trouva au fond d'elle une énergie nouvelle et frappa, atteignant son cousin aux deux épaules. Levant juste un instant les yeux, Hitomi adressa une prière aux Kami, suppliant pour une issue différente.

Les coups infligés aux Portes via le Poing Souple étaient dix fois plus graves que des impacts normaux, pourtant Hinata se redressa et reprit sa position. Hitomi ne pouvait entendre ce que les deux cousins disaient, surtout pas au milieu des rugissements de ses pairs dont les encouragements ne faiblissaient pas un instant, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ces mots cruels étaient inscrits dans sa mémoire, rangés dans un livre de sa Bibliothèque, et elle les avait passés en revue mille fois dans l'espoir de changer le destin. En vain. Elle n'était pas de taille face à un clan entier, dont les traditions étaient écrits dans la chair et le sang des mal-nés.

— Tiens bon, Hinata !

Cela sortit à mi-chemin entre un cri et un sanglot. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses émotions, qui se lisaient pour une fois comme un livre ouvert sur son visage, pas honte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, pas honte de la manière dont ses mains broyaient lentement la barrière qui l'empêchait de les rejoindre. Elle entendit Kakashi soupirer, comme s'il avait lui aussi compris l'issue du combat et la savait inévitable, comme s'il était trop tard. Elle n'osait se demander à quel point il avait raison.

Le combat reprit, Hinata parvenant à toucher quelques points vitaux mineurs jusqu'à ce que Neji la percute sous le menton. La chose hurla en réponse, si fort que les oreilles d'Hitomi n'entendirent plus rien un instant – peut-être avait-elle hurlé aussi, peut-être était-ce la raison de l'étincelle de déchirement dans les yeux de Shikamaru, de Gaara, de Naruto. Elle tissait autour d'elle, sans s'en rendre compte, une aura meurtrière peut-être plus intense encore qu'elle ne l'avait pu face à Orochimaru, terrorisée qu'elle était alors. Il n'y avait pas de terreur à cet instant précis, seulement de la colère, et un désir de vengeance aussi intense et brûlant que de la lave.

Et puis Neji parvint à mettre Hinata à terre en la frappant encore au cœur. Elle se releva pourtant, comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois, son regard se perdant parfois dans les gradins comme si elle espérait voir quelque chose, quelque chose de plus que ses amis qui hurlaient leurs encouragements à en perdre la voix – les entendait-elle seulement ? Le cœur d'Hitomi se brisa, elle serra les dents, et la barre d'acier qu'elle agrippait de toutes ses forces émit un bruit sec en se cassant sous la pression.

Hinata articula quelque chose, le mouvement de ses lèvres à peine visible, et tout le monde sentit la pulsion meurtrière qui traversa Neji à cet instant. Les Jônin agirent si vite qu'ils devinrent invisibles à l'œil nu, Hitomi juste derrière eux, le chakra explosant à l'intérieur de ses membres pour lui permettre d'atteindre une vitesse impossible. En une seconde, elle fut en bas, et si les adultes s'occupaient d'arrêter Neji, elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Hinata.

Quand la jeune Hyûga vacilla, elle se précipita, la rattrapant aussi doucement que possible pour l'allonger sur le sol. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient brumeux, teintés d'épuisement et de douleur. Comme tout le monde, elle entendit le bruit mouillé d'un muscle qui se déchirait et les mots explosèrent sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle pense un instant à les retenir, appelant un médecin d'une voix noyée de désespoir. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance du ninjutsu médical, elle qui avait encore et encore promis d'apprendre et repoussé au lendemain. Peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose, peut-être, peut-être…

Les Jônin avaient relâché Neji, Kurenai se précipitant aux côtés de son élève qui était emmenée sur une civière par des médics à l'air effaré. Lentement, Hitomi se releva, ses mains rouges du sang de son amie. Son regard était si dur et tranchant qu'on s'y serait blessé, mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Non, le plus inquiétant fut sans le moindre doute l'aura meurtrière qui explosa autour d'elle, si forte et si soudaine que Neji émit un bruit étranglé, pris de court. Elle profita de sa surprise pour se jeter sur lui de toutes ses forces, le clouant au mur le plus proche. Il tenta de se défendre, mais déjà elle était là, la Manipulation des Ombres lui volant tout contrôle de ses mouvements. Il luttait mais sa colère la rendait invincible. La chose hurla dans son esprit, furieuse et impitoyable, lui ordonnant de faire couler le sang.

Les regards des deux Genin s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Lentement, Hitomi dégaina, son bras droit maintenant son adversaire en place. Elle aurait pu le tuer, là, maintenant. C'aurait été si facile. Il imitait ses gestes, oui, mais lui n'était pas armé, et elle l'avait observé durant la première épreuve, elle savait qu'il était _droitier_. Elle retroussa les lèvres sur ses dents comme un chat furieux. Si c'était possible, son aura meurtrière s'étoffa encore.

— Tu oses, grommela-t-elle d'une voix terriblement basse. Tu oses t'en prendre à elle, alors qu'elle a souffert autant que toi des mains de son père. Dans un autre monde, je t'aurais pardonné, j'aurais compris, mais lui faire du mal, alors qu'il t'aurait suffi de lui _parler_, que ça aurait été assez pour que tu comprennes ?

Neji avait viré au blanc, ses yeux écarquillés laissant voir quelques vaisseaux éclatés dans ses globes oculaires. Le combat n'avait pas été si facile que ça pour lui, Hinata avait résisté, si courageuse, si forte, si douce. Le tranchant du sabre d'Hitomi se pressa contre la gorge du Genin, laissant derrière elle une mince, mince ligne de sang dont une unique goutte roula le long de la carotide qui battait furieusement.

— Hitomi-chan !

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Lee, qui venait de sauter à son tour et se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Il s'avança et posa une main sur son bras armé, la forçant à baisser sa lame. Après avoir résisté quelques instants, elle se laissa faire, le regard rivé à celui du jeune homme, dont les traits étaient fermés, sérieux, presque sévères.

— Je comprends ta colère, crois-moi, je la comprends. Mais Hinata-san ne voudrait pas que tu massacres son cousin, tu le sais comme moi.

Elle inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois, puis prit sa décision. Sa main se resserra sur la garde du tantô, la lame pressa un peu plus contre la peau si fragile, et puis elle recula et rengaina, sans relâcher l'emprise de son ombre sur lui. Lentement, l'aura autour d'elle se dilua jusqu'à un niveau respirable.

— Si tu lèves encore la main sur elle, susurra-t-elle d'une voix terriblement douce, je reviendrai te chercher.

Sur ces mots, elle le relâcha et se détourna, Lee à ses côtés. Elle aurait voulu suivre Hinata, courir à ses côtés pour tenir sa main et prier les Kami de la laisser guérir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Kakashi-sensei ne l'aurait pas permis, pas dans son état, pas alors qu'il savait pour la chose en elle. Avec le regard de chacun des Jônin creusant un trou brûlant dans son dos, elle retourna aux côtés de ses amis, les traits figés dans une expression dure, déterminée.


	56. Savoir renoncer

_Coucou ! Comment se passe le NaNo pour celles et ceux parmi vous qui le font ? De mon côté c'est nickel, je suis sur un serveur discord où on se motive mutuellement et je dois dire que ça aide. D'ailleurs, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle : cette fanfiction est désormais traduire en anglais par ma fantastique bêta, Paersephone (/u/5503799) ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse et fière de son travail. Sans plus attendre, le chapitre du jour !_

Le silence régnait parmi son groupe d'amis quand elle les rejoignit. Naruto, les traits assombris par une sourde colère, attrapa sa main dans la sienne et serra, sans se soucier du sang d'Hinata qui se trouvait encore sur ses doigts. Il était tendu, comme s'il entendait lui aussi une voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille d'y retourner et de venger leur amie, de faire couler le sang, de déployer un carnage digne de cette offense. Ce n'était pas impossible. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kyûbi se trouvait en lui, peut-être entendait-il sa voix… Et le renard ne voulait rien tant qu'une occasion de sortir de cette enveloppe physique pour détruire Konoha, qui l'avait enfermé là en premier lieu.

Le panneau entre les deux balcons bourdonna et deux nouveaux noms apparurent. _Sabakku no Gaara vs Rock Lee_. Hitomi inspira profondément, l'esprit acéré, tranchant. Elle croyait en Gaara, elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Ce combat se passerait bien pour tous les deux. Et si quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle pouvait toujours les raisonner, l'un comme l'autre. Elle s'autorisa un sourire lorsqu'ils descendirent côte à côte, comme des alliés alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots depuis leur rencontre dans la Forêt de la Mort.

— Hajime ! s'exclama Hayate une fois qu'ils furent face à l'autre.

Lee s'élança, tandis que Gaara restait soigneusement immobile. Les mouvements de l'attaquant étaient incroyablement rapides et fluides, mais non dénués d'élégance. Chacun de ses élans était arrêté par un mur de sable, toujours juste un peu plus rapide que lui. Gai Maito, sur le balcon opposé, cria soudain quelque chose qui le figea sur son perchoir, la statue des mains de ninja composant la Mudra du Tigre.

— Lee ! Retire-les !

— Sauf votre respect, Gai-sensei, ce n'est que pour quand je dois protéger plusieurs personnes importantes !

— Pas de problème, tu as mon autorisation, juste cette fois !

Le visage de Lee s'illumina d'un mélange d'incompréhension et de ravissement qui crispa le cœur d'Hitomi. Il s'assit sur les doigts de la statue, fouilla sous ses guêtres et en extirpa deux séries de poids qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, vus du balcon, mais la jeune fille savait, elle se souvenait de ce moment comme si elle l'avait déjà vécu. Pourtant, comme les autres, elle sursauta quand les poids touchèrent le sol et y creusèrent des cratères jumeaux dans un bruit de fin du monde.

— Vas-y, Lee, déchaîne-toi !

Le garçon obéit, si rapide qu'il disparaissait à la vue pour se fondre dans une vague forme verte. Soudain, Gai-sensei apparut aux côtés de Kakashi-sensei, les deux hommes échangeant un regard amusé et fier tout à la fois. Hitomi devait avouer qu'elle avait sursauté à nouveau en le sentant apparaître si soudainement, mais au moins elle ne l'avait pas menacé d'une arme, lui. Quand il sourit et se présenta, elle répondit du bout des lèvres et détourna le regard. Elle venait de menacer l'un de ses élèves, il devait lui en vouloir.

Sa respiration se coupa un instant tandis que ses pensées revenaient à Hinata. Elle avait été si pâle, si pâle… Elle déglutit nerveusement, frotta ses paumes moites contre son kimono, tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait en bas. Le sable de Gaara avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre, et pourtant Lee ne cessait d'accélérer, comme s'il n'y avait aucune limite à la vitesse que son corps pouvait adopter. Il parvint à frapper son adversaire, une fois, deux fois, des hématomes fleurissant immédiatement sur la peau pâle de l'Enfant du Sable tandis que Kankurô et Temari laissaient échapper des exclamations surprises.

— Il n'avait jamais été blessé avant ça, hm ?

— Non, jamais !

— Hm hm, il se repose beaucoup trop sur la défense que lui fournit son sable. Il n'esquive rien, n'essaye pas de parer… Contre Lee qui n'est qu'un Genin, ce n'est pas grave, mais si un jour il devait affronter un adversaire plus puissant, un adversaire qui comprendrait instantanément cette faiblesse et chercherait à en profiter…

Elle laissa sa voix faiblir, son ton un mélange de réflexion et d'inquiétude. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à planter la graine de doute dans l'esprit de son frère et de sa sœur, peut-être apprendrait-il à contourner cette difficulté. Elle l'espérait. Sans cela, elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir face à Deidara… Mais elle travaillait toujours là-dessus, et le fait que Kakashi-sensei lui ait finalement expliqué le principe des sceaux corporels lui ouvrait un nouveau champ d'action qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé jusqu'alors.

— C'est l'armure de sable ! s'exclama Kankurô d'un air fasciné.

— L'armure de sable ?

Naruto avait l'air à la fois perplexe et émerveillé. Pour lui qui se reposait énormément sur son taijutsu, les enchaînements de Lee devaient être absolument fascinants. Pourtant, cette discipline était l'une des seules qu'il ne pouvait développer en se servant de ses clones pour apprendre plus vite… Mais il n'avait pas encore découvert qu'il pouvait faire ça. Peut-être Hitomi devrait-elle lui offrir l'idée, quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Avec des réserves de chakra comme les siennes, on s'orientait vers le ninjutsu. Son épée ferait des merveilles avec des techniques Fûton…

Soudain, Lee disparut totalement pendant une seconde. Il avait déroulé ses bandages et Hitomi savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle grimaça à chaque impact, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se raidir quand le Konohajin attrapa son ennemi dans son étreinte et fonça avec lui tête la première vers le sol, à toute vitesse. Pendant une seconde, elle crut que Lee avait gagné, que Gaara n'avait pas eu le temps de permuter… Mais la poussière se dispersa et révéla l'armure de sable qui tombait en morceaux, vide.

Cette fois ce fut Gaara qui passa à l'attaque, profitant du contrecoup que la Fleur du Lotus Recto imposait à Lee pour attaquer, son sable courant avec lui de tous les côtés. Le jeune homme n'était plus capable de courir comme il l'avait fait auparavant, son corps mis à rude épreuve après la technique interdite. Hitomi redoutait qu'il ouvre les Portes et se blesse davantage, mais soudain le sable fondit sur lui comme un millier d'aigles et ce fut fini, le Sarcophage de Sable se refermant sur lui à la façon d'une étreinte.

— Je pourrais continuer ma technique et le broyer, dit Gaara d'une voix forte mais dénuée d'émotion. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas faire couler le sang d'un adversaire valeureux.

L'examinateur semblait un peu abasourdi, comme tous les Genin qui avaient vu de quoi Lee était capable.

— Sabakku no Gaara, vainqueur !

En entendant ces mots, Gaara desserra l'étreinte de son sable, reposant soigneusement Lee sur le sol. Il s'approcha, l'un de ses rares, discrets sourires sur les lèvres, et les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main, remontant ensemble sur le balcon où les attendait Hitomi.

— Vous étiez fantastiques, tous les deux, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le compliment sembla remonter le moral du perdant, qui lui offrit un de ses sourires rayonnants.

— Tu verras, la prochaine fois, je gagnerai, je t'en fais la promesse ! Si j'échoue, je ferai deux cent fois le tour de Konoha en rampant !

— Je suis persuadée que tu y arriveras. Je serai là pour te regarder, quand ce jour viendra.

Elle était sincère. Elle s'était attachée à Lee durant les trois jours à l'intérieur de la tour. Tous les matins, il avait été là pour l'accueillir et discuter avec elle. Il l'avait même plusieurs fois réconfortée quand elle se réveillait en sursaut d'un cauchemar – des yeux jaunes et une langue interminable. Il semblait toujours intimidé quand il la touchait, mais il le faisait avec respect et délicatesse, malgré la force terrible dont ses mains calleuses étaient capables. Il était patient, tendre, attentif aux plus petits détails, et son tempérament passionné avait touché quelque chose en elle, qui pourtant était toujours désireuse de tranquillité, de paix.

— Lee ? Ce dîner qu'on doit partager une fois l'épreuve terminée… On pourrait en faire un rencard, si tu veux.

Il semblait soudain au bord des larmes, comme si elle lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Il sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, les joues d'une intense nuance de rose, puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Ca marche ! Je viendrai te chercher chez toi. Dix-huit heures, demain ? Merci de me laisser une chance !

— Tu le mérites, Lee. Tu es très brave.

Sur ce, elle se détourna avec un sourire. Kakashi et Gai avaient l'air d'hésiter tous les deux entre trépigner d'impatience – les Jônin, ces commères – et rouler des mécaniques pour protéger leur élève respectif. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant, mais sur ses lèvres s'était dessinée l'image même de l'attendrissement. Elle se réfugia aux côtés de Gaara tandis qu'Ino était déclarée vainqueur par absence d'adversaire, et donc qualifiée. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura les joues meurtries de son ami.

— Ce sont tes seules blessures ?

— Hm hm.

— Quand on rentrera à la maison, je demanderai à Ensui-shishou de te soigner ça, s'il est là. Si pas, ce sera Yoshino-san, la mère de Shikamaru. Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes par toutes les couleurs avant que ça guérisse, ça casse un peu le personnage.

— Ca me fait un peu bizarre, de m'être pris des coups. Je m'entraînerai sans doute encore avec lui, à l'avenir.

— Il en sera ravi, j'en suis certaine. Merci de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Je sais que tu aurais pu. Ça aurait été facile.

— Oui, mais pourquoi verser le sang quand ce n'est pas nécessaire ? Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup parlé à Naruto, dans la tour. À propos des démons en nous et… D'autres choses. Il m'a parlé de son rêve de devenir Hokage, et je crois bien que j'aimerais prendre la succession de mon père à la tête de Suna, un jour.

Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, et pourtant c'était si logique, si naturel. Gaara et Naruto étaient faits pour s'entendre.

— Je suis sûre que tu feras un formidable Kazekage quand ce jour viendra.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis redirigèrent leur attention vers Hayate Gekko, qui appelait les vainqueurs à le rejoindre en bas. Hitomi resta sur le balcon, entourée de Gai et Kakashi. Quant à Orochimaru, il avait disparu elle ne savait où ; il n'était pas revenu après leur rencontre dans la Salle des Sceaux, ce dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Cette crise d'angoisse… Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi violent. Elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait passer pas mal de temps avec sa psychologue pour tout raconter, et encore dix fois ce temps pour parvenir à purger son esprit de la terreur abjecte qui l'envahissait à la simple idée de revoir le Sannin.

— Vous avez atteint la troisième épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chûnin, dit l'examinateur, en bas. Il manque l'un d'entre vous, mais je vous adresse mes félicitations ! Maître Hokage… La parole est à vous.

— Hrmh ! Je vais à présent vous expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve finale ! Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, vous allez combattre devant un public pour cette épreuve. En tant que représentants des forces de vos pays respectifs, vous vous devez de donner un spectacle digne de ce nom, en vous livrant totalement. Pour ce faire, l'épreuve débutera dans un mois !

Aucun des participants ne montra la moindre surprise, ce qui sembla contrarier Hiruzen. À croire qu'il pensait la jeune génération trop impatiente et impulsive pour aller se perdre dans les archives… De l'avis d'Hitomi, cet endroit était pourtant comme un écho de paradis. Si seulement tant de rayonnages ne lui avaient pas été interdits…

— J'estime que c'est un délai raisonnable pour tout préparer. Dans un premier temps, il nous faut annoncer à toutes les éminences qui viendront assister au tournoi la programmation de celui-ci, ainsi que les dates, les heures et le lieu. Mais pour vous, c'est surtout un temps précieux de préparation personnelle.

— Ca ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, grommela Kankurô, qui perdait patience. Vous pouvez préciser ?

— Vous aurez besoin de ce temps pour connaître votre adversaire et vous connaître vous-mêmes. Vous analyserez les informations que vous avez glanées lors des phases préliminaires et évaluerez vos chances de succès. Jusqu'à présent, comme lors d'une vraie mission, vous avez affronté des gens dont vous ne saviez rien, ou presque. Mais ici, il s'agit d'autre chose. Certains d'entre vous ont dévoilé leurs secrets aux yeux de leurs rivaux, d'autres ont été blessés face à des adversaires de grande valeur… C'est dans un souci d'équité que nous avons imposé ce délai au cours duquel chacun d'entre vous pourra faire le vide, puis chercher à se dépasser… Sans oublier de se reposer !

Des hochements de tête approbateurs parcoururent les Genin sélectionnés. Ils savaient que quel que soit leur futur adversaire, ils devraient se préparer à l'affronter, pour se montrer à la hauteur.

— Vous pourrez disposer dans un instant. Il reste une dernière formalité à accomplir.

— Quoi encore ? s'exclama Naruto. Il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner !

Hitomi étouffa un petit rire tandis que Kakashi secouait la tête, le visage entre les mains. En bas, Anko s'avança, une boîte aveugle entre les mains.

— Allons, calme-toi, gamin. Vous tous, vous allez tirer un petit papier dans cette boîte. C'est moi qui viens à vous, donc attendez votre tour.

Tour à tour, les candidats annoncèrent leurs numéros. Hitomi avait déjà déduit que la plupart des combats seraient semblables à ceux du canon, à peu de détails près.

— Chers concurrents, voici votre adversaire lors du tournoi !

Aussitôt, Kakashi activa son Sharingan pour pouvoir lire les noms. Il répéta les matches un à un pour Hitomi, lui permettant de suivre elle aussi.

— Naruto contre Neji, Gaara contre Sasuke, Kankurô contre Shino, Temari contre Ino contre Shikamaru.

— Ouch, ce dernier match va faire mal… Je peux voir Ino botter les fesses de Shikamaru quand il n'est pas motivé, mais Temari est un problème de tout autre niveau.

En bas, le Hokage achevait d'expliquer le tournoi aux participants. Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle aimait cette idée, le fait que gagner le tournoi n'était pas obligatoire pour être promu. Elle aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé participer, mais apparemment, il y avait des choses qui avaient la priorité par rapport à un grade, à ses yeux. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore perdu toute moralité. Cette pensée la rassurait peut-être, juste un tout petit peu.

Quand elle vit les autres se disperser, elle s'en alla de son côté. Elle désirait passer un peu de temps seule, peut-être pour méditer à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque, ébranlée depuis sa rencontre avec Orochimaru. Kakashi, quant à lui, était descendu féliciter Naruto et lui parler de son programme d'entraînement. Elle savait qu'aucun de ses frères n'aurait besoin d'elle pendant le mois qui viendrait. Shikamaru et Ino auraient droit à un entraînement très intense de la part de leurs pères, et les Enfants du Désert seraient entre les mains très efficace de leur sensei, avec peut-être des spécialistes qui feraient la route depuis Suna pour guider Temari et Kankurô parmi leurs arts respectifs. Gaara… Gaara ne partageait son ninjutsu si caractéristique qu'avec son père, et il ne lui demanderait jamais rien de la sorte.

Cela signifiait que pendant un mois Hitomi était libre de s'entraîner avec Ensui, quand ses devoirs auprès de Shikaku lui laisseraient du temps pour sa pauvre apprentie. Elle devait aussi caser dans ce programme l'entraînement d'Hai, qui avait été suffisamment postposé, et elle voulait aller voir Yoshino pour être lancée sur le ninjutsu médical. Il lui fallait également commencer à bouger ses pions pour les prochains écueils qui attendaient sur son chemin, soigneusement analyser ce que le canon lui disait à ce propos, en bref, planifier et réfléchir, deux choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas été si douée ces derniers temps. N'avait-elle pas laissé Orochimaru marquer Sasuke, alors qu'elle savait que cela allait se produire ?

Quand elle arriva chez elle, son frère dormait profondément. Kakashi avait pris soin de l'installer dans son lit et de le couvrir, et avait même rangé certaines des affaires qu'il avait emportées avec lui dans la Forêt de la Mort. Oh, Sasuke serait absolument furieux en apprenant que son professeur avait mis les mains dans son paquetage. Avec un petit sourire, elle quitta sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse entendre sa présence au rez-de-chaussée quand il se réveillerait et s'installa au salon, en fleur de lotus.

Sa Bibliothèque avait souffert de la nuit passée dans la Forêt de la Mort, puis de la rencontre avec le déserteur dans la Salle des Sceaux. Le sol couvert de sang était de retour, tout comme la porte au fond de la salle. Certaines étagères étaient fissurées, comme ils elles avaient été violemment bousculées. Avec un soupir, Hitomi se mit au travail, rangeant un espace après l'autre jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit dans un état satisfaisant. Elle passa devant une note soulignée trois fois qui lui rappelait de passer chez sa thérapeute pour son rendez-vous le surlendemain et ne put retenir un léger sourire. Fukuda-san saurait sans doute comment l'aider.

Cela lui prit une heure, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux le ciel se teintait lentement des couleurs du crépuscule, même si le soleil ne se trouvait pas encore tout à fait sur la ligne d'horizon. Ni sa mère ni Naruto n'étaient rentrés. Pour le blond, elle imaginait sans peine la raison : il était à la recherche d'un entraîneur et Kakashi le confierait sans doute très vite à Jiraiya, sans passer par la case Ebisu, pas alors que son sceau avait un problème. Pour Kurenai… Elle était sans doute encore en train d'attendre des nouvelles d'Hinata. La respiration d'Hitomi se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Les mains tremblantes, elle prit l'un de ses kunai et s'entailla le doigt pour invoquer Hoshihi, qui pendant le tournoi avait goûté à un repos bien mérité dans le Monde Spirituel.

— Invocatrice ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— J'ai… J'aimerais juste que tu restes avec moi, si tu n'as rien d'important à faire.

— Ne fais pas la cervelle de souris. Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi.

Plus tard, quand elle eut eu droit à une longue séance de câlins sur le canapé, presque trop petit pour le chat géant, elle cuisina assez pour sa famille entière, et finit par manger seule, glissant des morceaux de poisson à son compagnon quand il lui faisait les yeux doux. Elle s'était dégoté un livre pour s'occuper, mais son cerveau enregistrait les mots écrits sans s'y investir. Le visage pâle et meurtri d'Hinata ne cessait de danser devant ses yeux fatigués, assorti d'un amer goût d'échec qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter sa langue, quel que soit le nombre de verres de jus d'orange qu'elle buvait.

Finalement, elle entendit des pas dans l'entrée. Avec un petit bruit chargé de détresse et d'angoisse, elle courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Ensui avant même qu'il ait fini d'ôter ses chaussures, le faisant pratiquement tomber. Sans poser de question, il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il lui faisait mal, juste un peu. C'était parfait comme ça. Elle s'agrippa à ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, inspira son odeur comme une drogue, pressa son visage contre son cou, là où elle pouvait sentir son pouls et sa chaleur, si nécessaire.

Il finit par la soulever de terre et l'emporter au salon, refusant de la relâcher. Il la déposa sur le canapé qu'Hoshihi avait bien volontiers déserté, s'assit de manière à toujours pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, caressa la cicatrice sur sa joue d'un pouce calleux. Ses traits étaient creusés d'inquiétude, les yeux gris sombre profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites hantés d'une vague lueur amère.

— Kakashi et Gaara m'ont tout raconté, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais tuer ce bâtard.

Cette idée l'emplit d'une violente détresse. Ensui était merveilleusement fort… Mais il n'était pas un Sannin. Quoi qu'il fasse, quels que soient les progrès qui l'attendaient encore, il ne serait jamais un Sannin.

— Vous allez mourir si vous vous lancez à sa poursuite. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadavre. J'ai besoin de _vous_. Que vous me rendiez plus forte, aussi forte que possible. J'ai besoin que vous m'entraîniez.

— Je… Je sais que tu as raison. Mais peut-être, un jour, si j'en ai l'occasion…

Oh, elle comptait lui en donner l'occasion. Il était temps que l'un de ses plans se passe comme prévu, et l'un d'eux était prêt à être mis à exécution. Une seule chose manquait à sa réalisation : le déroulement de l'invasion. Mais Hitomi n'avait rien fait pour fondamentalement empêcher cet évènement. Orochimaru pouvait toujours prendre le contrôle de Suna en se faisant passer pour le Kazekage, il lui suffisait de se trouver d'autres alliés pour la diversion qui démarrerait les opérations. Si l'invasion se déroulait sans changement majeur… Alors le plan qui donnerait l'occasion à Ensui de participer à la chute d'Orochimaru pourrait être appliqué, lui aussi.

Elle y avait énormément songé, tout au long de sa traversée de la Bibliothèque. Elle demanderait à Haku et Zabuza s'ils pouvaient faire un crochet par le Pays du Feu, sans se faire connaître dans Konoha – ils étaient toujours des déserteurs, après tout. S'ils pouvaient l'entraîner, l'aider à améliorer son Suiton, il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'ils soient encore là quand elle aurait besoin de leur aide pour des problèmes plus sérieux.

— Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu veux faire ? L'entraînement, c'est vaste.

— Fûinjutsu en priorité, avec vous. Kakashi-sensei m'a donné les premières clés pour les sceaux corporels, je veux travailler là-dessus, et peut-être en créer quelques-uns de mon cru. J'ai déjà quelques idées… Mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible.

— Et pour Hai-chan ? intervint Hoshihi, qui s'était étendu de tout son long sur l'épais tapis à ses pieds.

— Je doute que ma mère soit occupée pendant le mois qui vient, pas alors que Shino peut compter sur son clan pour travailler sur ses techniques et ses compétences individuelles. Elle pourra m'aider à trouver quelque chose pour ton apprentie, pour développer ses talents. Je la prendrai à partir de demain, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Je n'en vois pas, mais j'aimerais pouvoir surveiller l'entraînement. Hai-chan est parfois assez dispersée, et elle n'est pas apprentie depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille accepta d'un petit hochement de tête, les traits songeurs.

— Et puis il y a le ninjutsu médical aussi que je veux travailler. Je sais que vous avez les bases, shishou, mais je me demandais si Yoshino-san pourrait m'aider dans ce domaine. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était terrifiante sur le terrain, quand elle faisait encore partie des troupes actives.

— Tu as bien fait tes recherches. Yoshino était, et est toujours, une excellente médic, mais ce qui la rendait très précieuse aux yeux de ses coéquipiers était le fait qu'elle sache se défendre, même en plein milieu d'une procédure médicale. Je crois que certains vétérans d'Iwa en ont encore des cauchemars.

— Oh, et j'aimerais aussi travailler sur mon ninjutsu et mon kenjutsu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me servent à rien si je ne peux pas m'en servir pour toucher mon adversaire, pas vrai ?

— Hm, je réfléchirai à quelque chose. Tu te retrouves encore une fois avec plein de choses à faire en parallèle… Je viendrai te chercher demain à l'aube et on commencera à travailler sur ton programme.

— J'ai hâte. Je devrai juste être rentrée pour dix-huit heures, exceptionnellement.

— Oh ?

— Est-ce que vous seriez terriblement choqué si je vous disais que j'avais un rencard, shishou ?

Il éclata de rire et le son fut comme un baume étalé sur les blessures d'Hitomi. Fascinée, elle regarda la manière dont son visage se détendait, dont il rejetait la tête en arrière pour libérer son hilarité – une manie dont elle avait hérité, digne élève de son maître.

— Oh non, jeune fille, je ne serais pas étonné. Kakashi m'a parlé de ta petite aventure au Pays des Vagues. Il avait l'air absolument traumatisé. Haku, c'est bien ça ?

— Hm hm… Je pense que ce sera différent avec Lee, si on décide de continuer au-delà du premier rendez-vous. Nous sommes tous les deux ninjas de Konoha, ça veut dire qu'on a le temps de décider si on veut vraiment sortir ensemble, et si oui, si ce sera sérieux ou non.

— Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Je me fiche de qui te rend heureuse, mais si cette personne te fait du mal, crois-moi, j'aurai soudain tout un tas d'informations compromettantes la concernant à ma disposition.

Cette fois, ce fut Hitomi qui se mit à rire, et Ensui eut l'air enchanté d'être parvenu à lui soutirer une telle réaction. À quel point s'était-il inquiété en apprenant ce qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de ses frères dans la Forêt de la Mort ? Kakashi et Gaara n'étaient pas du genre à lésiner sur les détails, après tout.

— Je n'oublie pas non plus ton autre problème, tu sais. Kakashi m'a parlé d'une voix que tu entendais ?

— Hm hm. Elle me dit des choses… Des choses qui me donnent envie de l'écouter. C'est ce que j'ai fait quand on était dans la forêt, j'étais tellement désespérée que je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Elle a pris le contrôle, massacré les trois Genin d'Otogakure en faisant des choses _bizarres_ avec leur sang et leur chakra, et quand elle a eu fini, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'en prendre à Shikamaru, qui venait d'arriver. Il m'a dit un peu après que pendant tout ce temps, on voyait mes méridiens à travers ma peau.

— Ca semble inquiétait, en effet. Comme ton sensei, je ferai des recherches, bien entendu. J'irai parler à ton grand-père pour voir s'il a accès aux archives de votre clan, et si je ne trouve rien, j'irai voir dans celles du village. J'ai aussi pensé à t'emmener faire des tests à l'hôpital, mais…

— Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite.

— Et moi non plus. Nous ne voulons pas que certaines personnes apprennent ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce pas ?

Après cela, la discussion commença à dériver vers des sujets plus légers sous l'influence d'Ensui, qui aurait sans doute été capable de marcher sur les mains et de jongler si cela avait pu dérider son apprentie. Il savait cependant que c'était inutile, qu'il valait mieux la serrer fort contre lui, avec son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, et les bruits de sa respiration et de son cœur battant pour l'apaiser. Plus tard, quand elle fut un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même, plus concentrée, il s'agenouilla en seiza devant la table basse avec l'aisance de l'habitude et descella un épais paquet de feuilles vierges, un pinceau et un encrier.

— Pourquoi attendre demain pour s'y mettre, hm ? Viens, approche, je vais te montrer des ornements particulièrement efficaces pour les sceaux corporels.

Fascinée, un sourire doux et paisible se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres, Hitomi obéit. L'odeur de l'encre, le bruit du pinceau qui glissait sur le papier, si ténu, la réconfortaient profondément, à un niveau dont les mots n'étaient tout simplement pas capables. Bientôt, elle eut le droit de reproduire les ornements un à un, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient maculés d'encre, son poignet douloureux, et que sonnent à l'horloge du salon les deux heures du matin.

— Vous ne voulez pas aller dormir, shishou ?

— Quand mon apprentie ne va pas bien, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Tu devrais donner un peu plus de rigidité à ton geste quand tu traces cette spirale. Regarde, elle n'est pas exactement ronde…

Pendant un instant, Hitomi crut qu'elle allait avoir des larmes aux yeux. Avec son shishou à ses côtés, elle se sentait suffisamment brillante, préparée et en sécurité pour accomplir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, et ce dont elle n'osait rêver.


	57. Les sceaux corporels

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews, j'étais malade mais ça va mieux maintenant. Je m'y remets !_

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ensui qui la réveilla. Elle s'était endormie sur son travail, si elle en jugeait par la tache d'encre qui maculait sa joue intacte, mais il avait dû, à un moment donné, décider de la déplacer, parce qu'elle ouvrit les yeux allongée sur le canapé, Hoshihi à moitié vautré sur elle comme une sorte d'ours en peluche disproportionné. Il bougea quand elle lui fit signe qu'elle voulait se redresser mais agita le bout de la queue d'un air légèrement agacé, comme si elle l'avait dérangé en plein milieu d'une sieste confortable.

— Tu peux aller chercher Hai, s'il te plaît ? Je vous invoque dans une demi-heure, le temps de me laver et de me changer.

— Ça marche !

Sur ce, le chat disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, un petit soupir amusé au bout des lèvres. Elle pouvait entendre Ensui s'affairer dans la cuisine, et le chakra de Sasuke juste à côté de lui. Sa mère n'était toujours pas là, ou alors elle était arrivée et repartie. Dans les deux cas, c'était inquiétant aux yeux d'Hitomi : cela signifiait que la situation d'Hinata était vraiment préoccupante.

Elle y réfléchit longuement en se douchant et en s'habillant. Elle devait remplacer son kimono de combat, dont elle avait dû arracher la manche pour nettoyer sa joue, dans la forêt, aussi cette tenue n'était-elle pas une option, mais elle avait quelques ensembles d'entraînement qui feraient l'affaire, sans aucun doute. Elle profita de l'occasion pour choisir sa tenue pour le rendez-vous du soir, avec Lee. Elle ne voulait pas l'éblouir – cela risquait de l'intimider si elle sortait ses meilleurs atours – mais grâce à Kurenai, elle avait une myriade d'options pour donner envie à quelqu'un de la regarder.

Quand elle descendit à nouveau, les cheveux encore humides remontés en une queue de cheval qui bouclait déjà, son frère et son maître se trouvaient à table. Son propre petit-déjeuner l'attendait à sa place. Elle s'assit, les remercia et se mit à manger, savourant chaque bouchée. La nourriture de la maison avait une identité unique, qui ne s'exprimait pas exactement dans une notion tangible mais la réconfortait toujours du pareil au même. Pendant le repas, elle réinvoqua Hai, qui la salua avec enthousiasme. Elle était toujours aussi adorable, entre ses grands yeux bleus et ronds et son pelage toujours ébouriffé.

— Alors, Hai-chan, ta mission pendant la première épreuve de l'examen t'a plu ?

— Oui ! Est-ce que je vais encore faire des choses comme ça, avec toi ?

— On va s'entraîner pour pouvoir bien travailler ensemble, toi et moi. Je veux aussi te présenter à ma mère. Elle est une Maîtresse des Illusions, c'est un titre très important ici. Ça veut dire qu'elle fait partie des gens à avoir véritablement maîtrisé sa spécialité, aussi loin qu'il est possible d'aller.

— Ouah ! Ta maman a l'air vraiment extraordinaire ! Tu penses qu'elle acceptera de travailler avec moi ?

— Je lui en avais déjà parlé en passant, et elle avait l'air intéressée par l'idée. Je n'ai aucun talent pour le genjutsu et je crois que ça l'a toujours un peu déçue, même si elle ne me l'a jamais montré.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, après que Kakashi ait emmené Sasuke en informant Hitomi qu'ils ne reviendraient pas en ville avant le début du tournoi, Ensui décida de reprendre les leçons. Il montra à son élève un mécanisme de réaction en chaîne et de compte à rebours dont elle pourrait se servir pour certains de ses pièges orientés vers les sceaux. Ils travaillèrent là-dessus pendant quatre heures, assis à l'ombre de la terrasse, pendant qu'Hoshihi et Hai rafinaient les positions de défense de la plus jeune, sous le regard amusé de leur invocatrice.

Et enfin, Kurenai fut de retour. Elle avait l'air épuisée, les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré et les cheveux en bataille. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers sa fille quand elle la vit, la serrant dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. Hitomi fut ravie de lui rendre cette étreinte. Elle était tellement inquiète, avait tant de questions… Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quand sa mère la relâcha, la jeune fille la conduisit dans la cuisine et lui servit des restes du petit-déjeuner et du dîner de la veille, puis alla demander à Hoshihi de trouver et de lui ramener Asuma.

L'homme arriva en catastrophe quelques minutes plus tard, avec le regard embrumé de quelqu'un qui avait enchaîné les Shunshin pour arriver le plus vite possible là où on avait besoin de lui. De loin, sans interférer, Hitomi regarda pendant quelques minutes alors que l'homme réconfortait sa mère, tentant de ne pas écouter les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait – c'était leur intimité. Malgré tout, elle apprit qu'Hinata était en vie. Le plus grave était passé. Elle ne s'était toutefois pas encore réveillée. Apparemment, les médics pensaient que c'était normal, mais quand même…

Avec un soupir inquiet, elle retourna sur la terrasse où Ensui l'attendait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler : rien qu'en la regardant, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'exercice physique, de véritable fatigue pour creuser et vriller à l'intérieur de ses muscles. Il descendit dans l'herbe tendre et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Lentement, il dégaina son katana de son fourreau aux couleurs du clan Nara – vert et brun sombre, les cerfs et la forêt.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu apprenais à infuser ton chakra dans ta lame. Je veux voir où tu en es.

Avec un hochement de tête, la jeune fille se concentra. Lentement, trop lentement pour n'importe quel combat, la lame de son tantô se couvrit d'eau, le chakra l'amincissant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne tranchante. Alors seulement elle commença à la faire tourner comme le ruban d'une tronçonneuse. Elle avait pensé ajouter des pointes au tranchant pour le rendre encore plus dangereux, mais honnêtement elle ne savait pas encore comment faire ça. Elle devait d'abord maîtriser la technique avant de songer à l'améliorer.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, Ensui attaqua. Ils échangèrent quelques passes d'arme, le temps qu'il puisse jauger son niveau exact, puis s'y ajusta en adoptant la force, la vitesse et le temps de réaction d'un bon Chûnin, juste assez supérieur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le blesser mais apprenne tout de même quelque chose. Il s'effaça devant sa lame, riposta avec un coup de pied en direction de son genou qu'elle évita d'un pas en arrière. Personne n'aimait reculer pendant un combat. C'était comme avancer, mais avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

— Plus vite, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune possibilité de désobéir.

C'était si naturel pour elle de se plier à ses instructions qu'elle s'exécuta, son sabre fendant l'air dans un sifflement à un millimètre à peine de son bras. Elle profita qu'il esquivait et se repositionner pour tenter de lui faucher les jambes mais il la repoussa du plat de sa main libre sur son épaule, la déséquilibrant légèrement. Il prit avantage de sa déconcentration et posa le tranchant de sa lame sur son épaule, suffisamment près pour que sa victoire soit claire.

— Tu as fait des progrès, c'est incontestable. Je veux quand même retravailler ton jeu de jambes, quand tu auras bu quelque chose.

Elle rit et obéit encore une fois, retournant sur la terrasse pour s'essuyer le visage et vider un grand verre d'eau glacée. Alors qu'il semblait à peine très légèrement atteint par leur combat, elle était essoufflée, couverte de sueur des pieds à la tête. Ses joues avaient rougi sous l'effort, ses yeux brillaient, et un sourire comblé dansait sur ses lèvres quand elle ne faisait pas attention à rester impassible. C'était la réaction qu'Ensui avait voulu provoquer, mais ce n'était que le début.

Quand elle revint dans le jardin, il avait troqué son katana, soigneusement rengainé, contre un bô renforcé de métal aux extrémités. Hitomi avait vu des ninjas qui se spécialisaient en bôjutsu, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son maître pouvait utiliser cette arme. Y avait-il une seule chose qu'il ne soit pas capable de faire ? Elle trépigna légèrement sur place, impatiente de découvrir la nouvelle idée qu'il avait pour son entraînement.

— Ton jeu de jambes, donc. Je veux que tu te battes contre un clone de ton niveau, au sabre uniquement. J'interviendrai de temps à autres… Ton but sera de rester debout le plus longtemps possible.

L'homme se redressa, coinça le bô dans le pli de l'une de ses aisselles et effectua la Mudra de la Croix. Une impulsion de chakra et un clone apparaissait près de lui. Il rapetissa lentement, jusqu'à faire à peu près la taille d'Hitomi, et son arme se transforma en tantô pour que leur allonge soit identique. D'un signe de tête, l'original ordonna à son apprentie d'attaquer. Pendant qu'elle se battait contre la réplique à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à porter le moindre coup – l'inverse était vrai aussi, heureusement – Ensui tournait autour d'eux d'un air presque pensif, son bô en main.

Le premier coup la frappa dans un angle mort, heurtant durement ses chevilles. Avec une exclamation pratiquement indignée, elle s'effondra et se protégea en vitesse du coup que le clone voulait lui asséner avant de rouler sur le côté, l'air aussi offensée qu'un chat qu'on viendrait d'arroser.

— Shishou !

— Eh bien ? Je t'ai dit de rester debout, pas vrai ? Tu es censée le voir venir. Si tu dois reculer et qu'il y a une racine derrière toi, comment feras-tu ? Tu dois avoir conscience de ton environnement, l'enregistrer dans ta vision périphérique de manière consciente, en permanence.

Tout l'après-midi continua sur ce ton-là. Après le combat, Ensui lui fabriqua une course d'obstacles, puis lui fit faire des pompes, du saut à la corde, des katas. Jamais elle ne parvenait à rester debout plus de dix minutes, mais un coup après l'autre, elle s'améliorait. Elle parvenait à anticiper bô une fois sur quatre – son maître ne le lui dit pas, mais c'était une bonne moyenne pour une Genin. Quand il fut dix-sept heures, il la fit asseoir dans l'herbe et méditer pendant un petit quart d'heure. Ensuite, il la libéra, pour qu'elle ait le temps de se préparer.

Reconnaissante, elle fonça prendre sa deuxième douche de la journée, sécha ses cheveux avec un peu de chakra – c'était juste _tellement_ pratique – puis s'habilla. Elle s'était décidée pour une jupe patineuse noire coupée au genou et un top blanc par-dessus lequel elle enfila un petit haut tout en dentelle qui dévoilait ses épaules et dont les manches s'évasaient largement, avec des ballerines blanches sur lesquelles sa mère avait craqué lors de leur dernière séance de shopping. Elle entoura l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval d'un ruban de soie rouge et, pour la première fois, demanda à sa mère de la maquiller, juste un peu.

Kurenai avait l'air ravie de se prêter à une activité aussi légère. Asuma gardait un bras fermement placé autour de sa taille, et elle avait toujours les yeux rougis, mais quand Hitomi descendit avec la trousse à maquillage que la jeune mère gardait dans l'un de ses tiroirs, celle-ci se plia volontiers à l'exercice. Elle traça au coin de ses yeux une fine ligne d'eye-liner qu'Hitomi aurait juré voir appelée « œil de chat » dans le Monde d'Avant, et lui montra comment appliquer une très légère couche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, une sensation étrange remua à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle arborait cette cicatrice impossible à cacher, elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même. Si c'était ça le pouvoir du maquillage, elle allait très vite apprendre à s'en servir.

Lee arriva un peu à l'avance, si bien que Kurenai décida de le faire entrer et de l'inviter à prendre un thé. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Hitomi, et encore plus si c'était possible quand elle l'effleura d'un baiser sur la joue. Il avait apporté deux bouquets de fleurs : un pour sa mère, une jolie petite chose de lavande, d'iris et de dahlia, entourée d'un ruban couleur lilas, et un autre pour Hitomi, peut-être un peu plus fourni. Trois roses blanches, quatre roses roses, une rose jaune, une composition qui était sans le moindre doute signé Ino. Chacune des deux Yûhi prit son bouquet en remerciant le jeune homme, qui semblait anxieux.

Hitomi se demanda s'il était allé voir quelqu'un pour demander des conseils – ça avait l'air d'être son tout premier rendez-vous. Tenten, peut-être ? La jeune fille était à peu près sûre que Lee n'avait jamais porté cette chemise blanche avant, elle était trop parfaite, trop lisse, mais elle lui allait très bien, juste assez ajustée pour mettre sa stature de spécialiste du taijutsu en valeur sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'il s'habillait deux tailles trop petit. Il l'avait assortie d'un pantalon bleu nuit qui lui allait plutôt bien, lui aussi. L'effort était touchant et portait ses fruits sans le moindre doute, même si Hitomi aurait été satisfaite également s'il était venu dans sa tenue habituelle.

— Bien, commença Kurenai, je vais bientôt vous laisser partir en ville. Lee, je sais que tu es un gentil garçon, je te fais confiance pour ramener ma fille à la maison avant minuit.

Ce couvre-feu pouvait sembler particulièrement tardif pour une jeune fille de presque quatorze ans, mais ç'aurait été oublier qu'elle était un ninja. Les règles s'appliquaient différemment pour eux : si un adolescent était assez vieux pour tuer, il était compliqué de lui imposer une discipline stricte. Mais Kurenai, qui avait bien conscience de ce paradoxe, était rarement dans l'abus, et quand c'était le cas, elle était toujours à l'écoute de ce que son enfant avait à dire.

— Je comprends, Yûhi-san ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous ramènerai Hitomi à l'heure.

Quand les deux adolescents finirent leur thé et décidèrent de partir, Asuma, Kurenai et Ensui les regardèrent partir en souriant. Leurs airs attendris auraient sans doute légèrement hérissé Hitomi sur le coup, si elle n'avait pas été très occupée à débattre de la manière la plus efficace d'aiguiser un kunai avec Lee. Après quelques minutes, elle décida de s'accrocher à son bras, le faisant rougir à nouveau. C'était vraiment adorable.

Il la guida à travers le village, leurs yeux entraînés goûtant à la douceur de la vie civile qui se déroulait devant eux. Les mains posées sur le biceps détendu de son compagnon, Hitomi grava dans sa mémoire les sourires, les enfants qui demandaient à être portés ou à courir, les femmes qui riaient d'un air paisible et les hommes qui discutaient des évènements à venir. Le village qui hébergeait l'examen Chûnin était toujours à la fois bourdonnant d'activité et baigné de prospérité.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à un restaurant qu'elle ne connaissait pas, caché par l'ombre d'une arche de pierre. L'enseigne indiquait « La Perle du Désert » dans un joli tracé couleur sable sur une plaque de bois très sombre. Les yeux d'Hitomi s'écarquillèrent légèrement, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire avant même qu'elle le réalise. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il existait dans Konoha un restaurant spécialisé dans la nourriture venue de Sunagakure.

Le maître d'hôtel qui les accueillit à l'entrée du restaurant venait sans conteste de Suna – Hitomi aurait reconnu ce très léger accent n'importe où. Pendant une seconde, l'illusion fonctionna à merveille : elle était dans le Désert, Gaara et Ensui n'allaient pas tarder à la suivre et tenter de lui faire goûter des plats trop épicés pour le plaisir de voir ses joues rougir et ses yeux se remplir d'humidité. Puis le sort se dissipa, elle se rappela qu'elle était toujours au cœur du village auquel elle avait prêté serment d'allégeance en acceptant son insigne, et posa sur Lee un regard émerveillé.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de quoi elle le remerciait pour qu'il comprenne, tout comme elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment il avait deviné la nostalgie qui la liait toujours au sable et au soleil intense. Elle se laissa guider vers la table que Lee avait réservée – quand en avait-il eu le temps ? – accepta toutes les galanteries auxquelles son compagnon voulait se plier. Connaissant le sens de l'honneur qu'entretenait son sensei, le comportement du jeune homme ne l'étonnait pas : il ne faisait que montrer à sa manière qu'elle était importante, et elle accepterait volontiers de tels rituels si cela lui permettait de se sentir plus à l'aise. D'une main sûre, il lui tira une chaise et elle s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres.

La discussion reprit quand ils eurent commandé leurs boissons. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller que Lee ne consommait pas d'alcool – elle ne voulait pas qu'il détruise ce restaurant – mais il était manifestement très raisonnable. Il resta, tout comme elle, aux boissons fruitées et légères, ne jetant même pas un regard à la carte des vins. Le statut des ninjas était compliqué à Konoha : un Genin, quel que soit son âge, pouvait théoriquement consommer ce qu'il voulait, et dès qu'il passait Chûnin, il était considéré comme un adulte à part entière. Il était compliqué de traiter comme un enfant un soldat qui tuait pour gagner sa vie.

Peu de temps après, leurs plats commencèrent à arriver. L'entrée d'abord, des petites bouchées de viandes et de légumes à tremper dans une sauce riche et épicée. Quand Lee la goûta, il se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et cette fois Hitomi savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, lui tendant des morceaux de pain pour apaiser le feu à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Puis on leur servit le plat principal, une sorte de couscous bien différent de ceux que la jeune fille avait goûtés dans le Monde d'Avant, servi avec plusieurs viandes différentes dans lesquelles ils pouvaient allègrement piocher. Lee montra un intérêt tout particulier pour les petites languettes de serpent grillé, la viande la plus typique de Suna qu'on puisse imaginer. Enfin, le dessert vint couronner le tout, un assortiment de dattes cuisinées de plusieurs façons différentes : caramélisées, grillées, et même épicées, bien entendu.

Pendant tout le repas, la conversation continua sans faiblir un instant. Lee ne voulait pas seulement parler de leurs carrières de ninja mais aussi de leur vie personnelle, ce qu'Hitomi était ravie de lui accorder. Il lui expliqua qu'il était le fils aîné de sa famille, le seul à être ninja : ses deux sœurs cadettes étudiaient encore, l'une pour travailler à l'hôpital et l'autre dans une crèche. En échange, elle lui raconta des petites anecdotes concernant ses frères, sa mère, Ensui et même Asuma qui passait de plus en plus de temps à la maison depuis qu'il avait cessé d'avoir peur d'elle. Ils parlèrent de leurs passions en-dehors du combat, découvrirent qu'ils aimaient tous deux la lecture et la natation, déplorèrent le manque de lieux où on pouvait nager à Konoha.

Et Hitomi se surprit à vraiment, réellement apprécier le rendez-vous de bout en bout. Elle pouvait voir la dévotion que Lee insufflait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses décisions : il voulait faire de son mieux, paraître sous son meilleur jour, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle en valait la peine. Elle rougissait, riait sans réserve, posait parfois sur lui un regard un peu rêveur. Il ne portait pas de bandages sur ses mains et elle pouvait voir chacune de leurs imperfections, des marques de son rude travail et de ce que des efforts incessants lui avaient coûté et apporté. Malgré les cals et les cicatrices, elles avaient quelque chose de digne, d'élégant, de fort, qui ne la laissait pas exactement insensible.

Après le repas, il décida de l'emmener sur les remparts. Il avait choisi un endroit peu gardé à ce moment de la soirée, comme s'il avait pris soin d'étudier les horaires des gardes et leurs rondes, mais encore une fois, quand en aurait-il eu le temps ? Prudemment, comme s'il craignait d'être repoussé, il posa un bras sur ses épaules. Avec un sourire, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, le sentant se raidir un instant de surprise puis se détendre et resserrer son étreinte.

— Je passe une soirée merveilleuse, Lee.

— Moi aussi. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier d'avoir accepté qu'on ait ce rencard.

— Pourquoi tu me remercierais ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'en avais pas envie.

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'ai tout simplement envie de te remercier. Pas seulement pour la leçon d'humilité que tu m'as donnée avant la première épreuve, mais aussi pour ta gentillesse et la passion avec laquelle tu parles de tout ce que tu aimes. Tu me donnes envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi, et je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment réagir à de telles envies.

— Tu peux les écouter, si tu veux. J'aimerais bien que tu m'embrasses.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, déglutit comme s'il était nerveux, et s'exécuta. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses mains larges vinrent délicatement encadrer son visage et le relever, juste un peu, pour qu'il n'ait qu'à se courber sur elle. Cela dura longtemps, ou peut-être quelques secondes à peine, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de villageois au pied des remparts se mettent à applaudir et à siffler, les faisant se séparer dans un petit rire à la fois gêné et un peu abasourdi. Les joues de Lee étaient d'un rose soutenu, mais il souriait comme si ses émotions étaient trop larges pour que son corps les contienne. Il lui prit la main, déposa une pluie de baiser sur ses jointures, caressa l'intérieur de son poignet du bout des doigts.

— C'était comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un.

— Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était le cas. C'était vraiment très bien. Tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

Avec un petit rire, il s'exécuta, sans se soucier cette fois de leurs spectateurs légèrement imbibés qui criaient des encouragements et des félicitations. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de longer le rebord du mur jusqu'à trouver un endroit un peu moins peuplé pour redescendre dans les rues et trouver un endroit où ils seraient peut-être un peu moins exposés. Cet endroit, ils le trouvèrent dans un parc entouré d'arbres au feuillage épais, que personne ne semblait fréquenter ce soir-là.

Le temps fila à toute vitesse à partir de là. Ils discutèrent encore, s'embrassèrent beaucoup. Les mains de Lee, parfois, quand il se sentait particulièrement enflammé ou téméraire, s'égaraient quelques instants sur sa taille, le bas de son dos, puis il rougissait et les posait en poings serrés sur ses genoux, comme s'il espérait les garder pour lui. Il n'y parvenait jamais plus de quelques minutes. Un peu après vingt-trois heures, il commença à la raccompagner en direction du territoire des Nara, un pas après l'autre, comme s'il était un peu plus réticent à le faire qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il la laissa sur le pas de sa porte avec un dernier baiser et elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle rentra, elle sentit immédiatement que sa mère était encore réveillée : elle se trouvait au salon et… Asuma était à ses côtés. Elle ôta ses chaussures, enfila ses chaussons et se dirigea vers eux, avec sur le visage l'expression légère et vaguement rêveuse d'une jeune fille dont la soirée s'était déroulée sans le moindre à-coup, du début à la fin. Les deux adultes le comprirent immédiatement, échangèrent des petits rictus tendres et amusés, puis Kurenai l'embrassa sur la joue et l'envoya se coucher en lui rappelant de se démaquiller.

La maison semblait terriblement vide, sans Sasuke ni Naruto pour l'animer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le blond découche, mais elle avait entendu Kurenai dire à Asuma que Jiraiya l'avait emmené quelque part aux abords du village pour l'entraîner sans qu'il soit vu. Puisque son adversaire n'était autre que Neji Hyûga, ce choix était sans doute judicieux. Avec un petit soupir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bains et veilla à exécuter les consignes de sa mère, frottant ses yeux avec la lotion qu'elle lui avait donnée jusqu'à ce que le trait d'eye-liner sur ses paupières supérieures ait disparu. Le gloss, quant à lui, était parti au fil du repas sans même qu'elle le remarque, et malgré ça ses lèvres étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude – c'était donc vrai, ce qu'on disait sur l'abondance de baisers.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Hoshihi et Hai l'attendaient, allongés de tout leur long sur son lit. L'aîné releva la tête et l'accueillit d'un air indolent, observant ensuite tandis qu'elle se changeait pour la nuit et brossait ses cheveux une dernière fois. Il aimait la regarder les tresser, affirmait que le jeu de mèches qui s'entremêlent le fascinait. Avant de dormir, elle s'empara de son carnet communicant et raconta son rendez-vous à Gaara, sans entrer dans les détails. Elle savait qu'il était occupé avec Baki, mais il finirait par lire son message, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. Alors qu'elle allait refermer le livret de cuir et le poser sur sa table de nuit, la couverture refroidit d'un coup sous sa main. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle le rouvrit.

_Chère Hitomi,_

_Je suis vraiment navré que tu aies choisi d'abandonner si près de la dernière épreuve de ton examen, mais je pense que tu as bien fait. Cela t'aurait hantée longtemps de t'en prendre à ton cousin, si ce que tu me dis sur l'affection qui vous lie est véridique – et de cela, je ne doute pas._

_J'ai parlé à Zabuza-shishou du déserteur qui vous a attaqués, les garçons et toi, dans la Forêt de la Mort. Il ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il possède une abondance de cachettes dans toutes les Nations Élémentaires. Il m'a dit toutefois que tu devais te méfier de lui s'il avait décidé de vous prendre pour cible. Il n'a pas la réputation de laisser ses proies lui échapper._

_Nous avons quitté le Pays de l'Eau ce matin pour nous diriger vers Konohagakure. Apparemment, votre maître-espion est au village et Zabuza-shishou a besoin de plusieurs choses de sa part, surtout des informations et des armes. Nous serons au village pendant au moins un mois. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais t'aider à travailler sur ton ninjutsu et même convaincre Zabuza-shishou de nous aider, à condition que tu connaisses un endroit où nous pourrions t'entraîner à l'abri des regards. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trop faible, Hitomi. Si je peux t'aider à dépasser ce sentiment, je le ferai._

_N'hésite pas à en discuter avec ton shishou avant de me répondre, je peux attendre._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Haku._

Un sourire victorieux se dessina lentement sur les lèvres Hitomi. Tout était en place, à présent. Elle serra le carnet contre son cœur, le referma et s'allongea, bien vite rejointe à nouveau par ses deux compagnons félins, qui prenaient peut-être une grande partie de la place de son lit double mais apaisèrent ses cauchemars alors que les heures de la nuit se succédaient une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau temps pour elle de se réveiller.

Ensui, comme s'il n'était jamais tout à fait parti, arriva à sa fenêtre une heure avant l'aube, légèrement surpris de la voir déjà habillée et prête à descendre. Ensemble, côte à côte, ils s'exécutèrent leur salut au soleil tandis que l'astre passait lentement la ligne d'horizon. Il ne lui posa pas de question concernant son rendez-vous, il n'en avait pas besoin : il pouvait lire dans sa posture et sur les traits de son visage tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. Quand ils furent échauffés, il la fit rentrer et commença à leur préparer un petit-déjeuner, aussi naturellement que s'il se trouvait chez lui – et si on était honnête, c'était sans doute un peu le cas.

— Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre le plus facile des sceaux corporels, le Sceau de Contrainte. On s'en sert pour immobiliser des prisonniers quand on n'a pas d'autre moyen de le faire. Tu vas apprendre à tracer le sceau sur du papier aujourd'hui, mais demain je t'apporterai de la peau de daim pour que tu puisses t'habituer aux différences avec le parchemin.

Elle écouta ses explications tout en mangeant, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la feuille où il lui montra encore et encore les mouvements et difficultés spécifiques à ce sceau. Elle sentait ses mains picoter du désir de prendre le pinceau et de se mettre au travail, mais elle savait qu'un ventre vide la distrairait. Quand elle eut fini son repas et lui aussi, elle débarrassa puis se dirigea vers le salon, où il l'attendait assis en seiza, feuilles, pinceaux et encre devant lui.

Ils travaillèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de légères courbatures et les yeux qui piquent. Dehors, il pleuvait, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de sortir se dégourdir les jambes et reprendre l'exercice du bô, qu'Hitomi commençait à détester de toute son âme. Au bout d'un moment, Kurenai vint s'asseoir à l'abri sous le toit du porche et les observa tout en discutant avec Hai de théories du genjutsu bien trop complexes pour être utiles à sa fille.

Après un déjeuner léger, Hitomi retourna dehors, ses chats à ses côtés. Hoshihi et Ensui jouèrent l'ennemi et Hai et elle, les protectrices de la maison. Elles devaient les empêcher d'entrer. Leurs adversaires n'étaient pas bien coordonnés, mais elles non plus, il fallait l'avouer. Elles travaillèrent sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la chatonne soit si fatiguée qu'elle ne pouvait plus lever une patte. Avec un sourire satisfait et attendri, Hitomi la porta à l'intérieur, sécha son pelage du mieux possible et l'allongea à l'endroit le plus confortable de son lit, avant de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Fukuda-san.

Elle arriva un peu à l'avance et attendit en parcourant un livre qu'Ensui lui avait conseillé sur l'anatomie. L'ouvrage était très précis et illustré de nombreux schémas. Quand son nom fut appelé, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la thérapeute, nerveuse. Et elle avait des raisons de l'être : on ne pouvait pas affirmer que cette séance se déroula bien, pas alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer quelques minutes à peine après s'être assise, parfois dans un tel état qu'elle ne parvenait plus à articuler un seul mot. Fukuda-san écouta avec attention, un air compatissant sur le visage.

Elle lui donna des conseils pour apaiser ses nuits, pour apaiser ses angoisses et maîtriser les flashs de la forêt qui lui revenaient parfois, mais pour la voix, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Les ninjas apprenaient à méditer dès leur petite enfance : si cela ne fonctionnait pas, la thérapeute ne parvenait pas à envisager une autre solution, sinon s'en remettre aux recherches que les adultes faisaient pour sa jeune patiente. Elle lui demanda de décrire ce que la voix lui disait quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était en danger, et pourquoi exactement elle avait envie d'écouter, la rassura parfois aussi : non, elle n'était pas un monstre. Tout le monde était tenté par de telles violences un jour ou l'autre. Son démon personnel était tout simplement un peu plus présent que les autres.


	58. Moral en eaux troubles

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous profitez de votre week-end de trois jours comme il se doit ! C'est le cas pour moi en tout cas, il m'a aidé à doubler l'objectif du NaNo (15K hier, donc j'ai atteint les 30K). Je ne vais pas maintenir ce rythme tout le mois, mais ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir le temps d'écrire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

Hitomi sortit de son rendez-vous secouée, les yeux rougis et les traits défaits. Elle voulut s'échapper des rues un peu trop fréquentées, se fondre dans les ombres jusqu'à se trouver en sécurité sur le territoire du clan, mais le hasard ne lui laissa pas cette chance. Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour éviter le contact visuel avec une matrone civile à l'air sévère, elle percuta Lee de plein fouet. Aussitôt, le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de vaciller, ses yeux sombre la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

— Hitomi-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Soudain incapable de répondre, elle se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Lee, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait épuisée, à vif, incapable de revêtir le manteau de douceur et d'apaisement qu'elle avait toujours brandi comme un drapeau quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés. S'il voulait la connaître, alors il verrait aussi ce côté peu appréciable d'elle, et tant pis s'il décidait que finalement, elle ne valait pas tant le coup que ça.

— Tenten ? Tu peux aller faire notre rapport toute seule, s'il te plaît ?

Hitomi n'avait même pas vu que la coéquipière de Lee se trouvait juste à côté. Elle donna son accord d'une voix soucieuse et s'éloigna, le tout sans que la jeune Yûhi ne relève la tête ni ne verse les larmes qui se battaient au coin de ses yeux pour leur liberté. Les bras de Lee l'entouraient, forts et réconfortants, il la berçait lentement sans se soucier des civils obligés de les contourner s'ils voulaient poursuivre leur route. Il posa sa joue sur le sommet du crâne d'Hitomi, inspira brièvement l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis se mit à chuchoter des paroles aussi réconfortantes que vides de sens.

Finalement, quand elle se fut calmée, il l'emmena dans un petit café à deux rues à peine de la Tour du Hokage. C'était la fin de la journée pour la plupart des commerces du village, mais les établissements de restauration se trouvaient justement pile entre deux pics d'intensité, si bien que leur table et un tabouret du bar étaient les seules places occupées. Après un regard dans sa direction, Lee commanda du chocolat chaud pour eux deux avec une assiette de pâtisseries. Quand il revint près d'elle, il prit sa main entre les siennes, caressant les longs doigts fins à l'air si fragiles comme s'il craignait de les briser.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler de ce qui ne va pas, Hitomi-chan. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu veux garder les raisons pour toi, mais si tu as besoin de réconfort, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver quand je ne suis pas en mission. On peut juste venir passer du temps ici ou ailleurs, où tu veux. Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois seule dans un moment pareil.

En séchant le coin de ses yeux de sa main libre, la jeune fille hocha la tête, peut-être un peu honteuse. Son humeur était tumultueuse depuis le matin, une sensation d'inconfort persistant qui se traduisait par de vagues maux de tête et de ventre, mais rien de tout cela n'expliquait réellement la facilité avec laquelle les larmes lui venaient ces derniers temps. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pendant un instant, tentant de retrouver un semblant de maîtrise sur ses émotions.

Pendant tout ce temps, Lee l'observa, attentif, prévenant, à la recherche du plus petit indice qui lui permettrait de lui venir en aide. Quand leurs commandes furent prêtes, il se leva pour aller les chercher et les amener à table, assez subtil pour déposer l'assiette de pâtisseries juste un peu plus près d'elle que de lui. Quand bien même il avait été charmé dès leur première rencontre, il était assez lucide pour voir comment la peau s'étirait, pâle et fragile, sur les endroits où les os d'Hitomi saillaient légèrement.

Elle était très mince, ce qui l'inquiétait en tant que shinobi. La force et la vitesse venaient avec de l'épaisseur, des muscles, et même s'il pouvait les voir sur ses bras, ses jambes, il avait peur que le reste de son corps ne parvienne pas à suivre. Si sa sollicitude n'était pas une raison suffisante pour la nourrir avec soin, il avait vu l'étincelle de contentement profond qui avait animé son regard pendant leur repas, lors du rendez-vous qui lui avait collé sur les lèvres un sourire encore plus béat que de coutume lors de l'entraînement du lendemain matin. Il voulait la voir encore.

Après avoir bu une gorgée du chocolat chaud, dont le goût riche et sucré la réconfortait déjà un petit peu, la jeune fille jeta son dévolu sur une crêpe roulée, dont elle pouvait voir dépasser du chocolat. Elle mangeait à petites bouchées, signe qu'elle n'était définitivement pas dans son assiette, son regard se perdant souvent dans le vide. Elle avait beau se tenir droite à nouveau, son visage ne dissimulait rien du trouble qui l'agitait.

— Merci, Lee, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix peut-être un peu rauque.

— Ne me remercie pas. Comme tu disais la dernière fois, je le fais parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Tu veux le muffin aussi ?

Il avait choisi pour lui-même un mochi à la pâte de haricot rouge qu'il dévorait avec enthousiasme, un peu de farine de riz dispersée au coin de sa bouche. Quand elle hocha la tête, il poussa la pâtisserie dans sa direction, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore fini sa crêpe. Quand ce fut fait toutefois elle se plia bien volontiers à sa demande silencieuse. Sous la table, leurs jambes étaient immobiles, mais pressées contre celles de leur vis-à-vis, comme si leurs corps avaient recherché un peu de contact, de réconfort supplémentaire.

— Est-ce que tu vas aider Neji pour son épreuve ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard, quand il fut allé rechercher boissons et nourriture.

Elle avait fini par avouer timidement qu'elle avait vraiment faim, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à déterminer quand elle commençait à avoir faim, soif, sommeil, comme si les signaux que son corps lui envoyaient étaient classés dans un endroit de sa Bibliothèque où elle ne se rendait jamais. Cela résultait souvent en ce genre de situations où elle se retrouvait à dévorer tout ce qu'on mettait devant elle, quand bien même ce n'était pas l'heure du repas. Le fait que ses exercices avec Ensui et le bô aient consommé une bonne part de son chakra n'aidait pas vraiment.

— S'il vient me le demander, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. Gai-sensei nous a déjà autorisés à reprendre des missions de rang D, Tenten et moi, à condition qu'on le fasse à deux et qu'on reste à l'intérieur du village. J'imagine que, comme tu es la seule de ton équipe à ne pas participer à l'examen, Kakashi-sensei ne t'a pas donné cette autorisation…

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut d'argent de côté et je veux m'entraîner pendant tout le mois, profiter du répit pour me concentrer sur mes propres compétences.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent de son plan d'entraînement. Elle passa la participation d'Haku et Zabuza sous silence, très au fait de leur statut et des conséquences si quelqu'un d'aussi honorable et droit que Lee tombait sur eux en plein village, mais pour le reste, elle ne lésina pas sur les détails. Elle savait que ce genre de choses intéressaient son compagnon. En retour, il lui expliqua ce que Gai avait en réserve pour Tenten et lui jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Ils n'allaient pas se tourner les pouces, eux non plus.

— Dis, Hitomi…

— Hm ?

— La dernière fois, quand on s'est quitté, on n'a pas reprogrammé un nouveau rendez-vous. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ?

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre, un timide sourire sur les lèvres :

— Bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille voir un film ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un roman de Zoku Matabishi avait été adapté, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? C'est l'histoire d'un ninja qui un jour revient à son village et découvre qu'il n'y a plus rien, que même les bâtiments ont disparu.

— Ca a l'air intéressant ! Tu veux qu'on aille voir les horaires avant que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Avec un regain d'enthousiasme, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Un peu de couleur lui était revenu sur les joues, elle semblait globalement de meilleure humeur. Au fond de lui, Lee s'accorda une petite claque dans le dos : il avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Ils finirent leurs pâtisseries et chocolats chauds en discutant de films qu'ils avaient vus ces dernières années. Lee, étonnamment, était friand de romances et d'histoires basées sur l'Histoire, h majuscule. Il était vraiment intéressé par le Temps des Fondateurs.

Après qu'ils eurent tous deux fini boissons et pâtisseries, il la raccompagna chez elle, comme il l'avait suggéré. Ils firent leur détour par le cinéma du village, décidèrent d'y aller trois jours plus tard, en milieu de journée, quand beaucoup de gens seraient au travail ou à l'école, pour être tranquilles. Ils avaient marché lentement dans les rues de Konoha, Hitomi au bras de Lee, sa tête effleurant parfois son épaule comme pour s'y poser avant qu'elle ne se redresse. Sur le proche de la maison des Yûhi, il l'embrassa délicatement, caressa sa joue blessée du dos de la main, puis s'en alla. Comme lors de leur rendez-vous, la jeune fille le regarda disparaître au coin de la rue avant de rentrer.

— Hitomi ? appela sa mère depuis la cuisine.

— Je suis rentrée, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Kurenai compléta la formule par la force de l'habitude. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Asuma avait manifestement sur elle un effet très sain, ce dont sa fille était profondément satisfaite. C'était difficile pour elle de soutenir l'adulte de la maison, en particulier alors que les ninjas avaient une certaine fierté parfois mal placée concernant leur manière d'affronter les coups durs du destin et du hasard. Hitomi elle-même était déjà un peu comme ça : elle racontait les faits mais ne s'attardait que rarement sur ce qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir. Quand elle se laissait aller à une telle extrémité… Eh bien, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Fukuda-san prouvait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, à court terme.

— Ah, Ensui est reparti mais il t'a laissé un livre sur la table basse. Il demande que tu lises au moins les cinq premiers chapitres pour demain. Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?

— Sans problème, assura-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle lisait plus vite que la moyenne, après tout, fendant à travers les pages des romans et traités comme un oiseau de proie dans l'air. Elle fit un détour par le salon pour récupérer l'ouvrage, un index étonnamment récent des différentes techniques de confection d'encre pour les sceaux. Il l'avait mentionné en passant avant l'examen, lui expliquant que même si elle se promenait en permanence avec sa provision d'encre sur elle, elle pouvait se la faire voler, ou en venir à bout lors d'une longue mission d'infiltration. Ce livre expliquait entre autres comment en fabriquer à partir de plantes qu'on trouvait dans toutes les Nations Élémentaires.

Dans la cuisine, sa mère finissait de préparer le repas du soir, un curry dont la recette lui venait tout droit de chez Chôza Akimichi en personne. Hitomi avait entendu dire qu'elle l'avait gagnée aux cartes, et sans doute en trichant comme la digne Jônin qu'elle était. Après avoir embrassé Kurenai sur la joue, elle se mit à dresser la table, lui expliquant d'une voix légère le rendez-vous que Lee et elle s'étaient planifiés. C'était différent des relations qu'elle avait eues auparavant. Avec Hinata, il y avait toujours eu l'interdit, le risque de se faire prendre par son clan, et avec Haku, cela avait été bref, intense, comme une volée d'étincelles. Elle ne ressentait pas cette intensité avec Lee, mais n'en avait pas besoin, si ce qu'ils avaient pouvait réellement être déjà considéré comme une relation.

Dans un silence confortable, la femme et la fille se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Tout semblait particulièrement vide sans Naruto, Sasuke, ou Asuma et Ensui qui partageaient une bonne partie des repas de la famille. Un jour, un peu après leur retour du voyage qui avait permis à Hitomi de devenir une kunoichi, l'Ombre Étrangleuse avait proposé à Kurenai de payer, de participer au prix de la nourriture qu'elle mettait devant lui pratiquement deux soirs sur trois. Hitomi n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors son shishou se faire botter les fesses… Et ça avait été grandiose.

Finalement, le silence se mit à peser. Le regard d'Hitomi ne cessait de revenir à ces quatre chaises vides ; elle avait l'impression de se prendre une gifle à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait, la mélancolie lui serrant le cœur comme un poing. Kurenai semblait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, surtout quand elle passait un peu trop de temps sans porter de nourriture à sa bouche. Toutefois, elle choisit de ne rien dire – elle était sûre que sa petite viendrait lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas quand elle s'y sentirait prête.

Après le repas, Hitomi débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle expédia la lecture qu'Ensui lui avait demandée pour ne plus avoir à s'en soucier, répondit aux quelques messages arrivés sur son carnet quand elle avait été occupée, confirmant entre autres à Haku que Zabuza et lui seraient les bienvenus à Konoha, sur les terres des Nara où ils seraient mieux dissimulés qu'ailleurs, puis s'allongea dans son lit, une montagne de romans sur sa table de chevets. Elle fixait le coin de ciel qu'elle apercevait depuis sa fenêtre sans en choisir aucun, ni être véritablement plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle décida de se préparer pour la nuit, quand bien même le soleil se couchait à peine.

Le lendemain matin, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait mal au ventre, au bas du dos, à la tête, l'impression de s'être entraînée un peu trop rudement la veille alors qu'Ensui avait été plutôt clément avec elle. Avec un petit grognement d'inconfort, elle repoussa sa couverture, se leva, se pencha pour refaire son lit et… Laissa échapper une longue plainte angoissée en voyant la tache rouge qui s'y trouvait, aussi visible et choquante qu'on pouvait l'imaginer sur un drap blanc. Son gémissement fut plus audible qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et déjà Ensui arrivait en faisant presque sortir la porte de ses gonds, un kunai à la main, prêt à la défendre contre l'agresseur. Il vit la tache sur ses draps, une expression de désarroi et de crainte se peignit sur ses traits, et elle… Elle réagit par pur réflexe.

— Dehors !

Le premier objet qu'elle attrapa, le carnet d'un roman qu'elle avait commencé à écrire quelques jours plus tôt, siffla à quelques millimètres à peine de l'oreille d'Ensui, lancé si violemment qu'il enfonça l'un de ses coins dans le mur du couloir de près de deux centimètres avant de retomber à côté des pieds du Jônin. L'air tout aussi raide et désemparé, il reclaqua la porte dans l'autre sens et elle l'entendit courir dans les escaliers tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer l'angoisse qui la gagnait soudain. Elle savait que ça arriverait un jour et pourtant, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur et mal, de se sentir comme si son corps ne lui appartenait pas et elle _détestait _ce sentiment qui lui venait du Monde d'Avant et…

— Hitomi, ma puce ? fit la voix douce de sa mère derrière la porte.

Sa réponse sortit comme un murmure, un gémissement, un sanglot ou peut-être les trois à la fois.

— Maman…

Aussitôt, Kurenai ouvrit la porte, prit soin de la refermer derrière elle et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant contre elle comme si elle était encore une enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle lui murmurait que ce n'était pas grave, que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il y avait une solution et qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, litanie de réconfort tombée en cascade de ses lèvres, sans début ni fin. Finalement, Hitomi s'apaisa, les joues peut-être un peu humide, et Kurenai l'écarta à bout de bras pour la regarder.

— Je vais changer tes draps puis t'emmener à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Tu devras te faire injecter le médicament, comme un vaccin, et puis ce sera fini jusqu'à ce que tu décides que tu veux des enfants, si tu le décides un jour. Ensuite, on rentrera à la maison et tu auras droit à un jour de congé.

C'était une sorte de tradition muette, quelque chose qui se passait de kunoichi en kunoichi depuis l'invention du médicament miracle inventé par Tsunade près de trente ans plus tôt. Si une fille ne pouvait pas compter sur ses parents pour connaître et respecter la tradition, alors ses sœurs d'anciennes familles se tenaient informées d'une façon ou d'une autre, et quand le jour venait, l'une d'elle s'occupait de la malade pour la journée, jusqu'à ce que les symptômes cessent et que toutes soient prêtes à reprendre le travail. Hitomi n'en avait pas entendu parler, puisque pour une fois le secret avait été bien gardé, aussi Kurenai lui raconta-t-elle comment une collègue avec qui elle avait participé à une seule mission en tant que Genin s'était chargée d'elle toute la journée de ses premières règles, puisque sa mère n'avait pas été là pour le faire.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fut compliqué. Certes, Hitomi avait connu des douleurs mille fois pires, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier, profond, sourd, intime, qui gênait la mécanique bien huilée de ses muscles et de ses articulations, perturbait son équilibre et l'assurance dans sa démarche – il était impossible, inenvisageable de passer par les toits. Dans l'étage réservé aux shinobi, la mère et la fille attendirent qu'une infirmière plutôt âgée, avec un sourire doux et des cheveux roux remontés en un chignon fatigué, les prenne en charge. L'injection fut plutôt douloureuse, entre la zone où il fallait piquer – le bas-ventre – et la taille de l'aiguille, mais Hitomi se fit violence pour ne pas broncher. Ç'aurait sans doute été ridicule. Quand ce fut fini, elle dut admettre qu'elle était soulagée, même si elle n'allait pas mieux. La dame à l'accueil, comme si elle savait dans le détail pourquoi elle était là, lui tendit un cookie sorti d'une jarre sur son bureau avant de lui dire au revoir.

— Voilà ma puce. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ?

— Juste… Juste rester à la maison.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser qui que ce soit parmi ses proches masculins – Gaara, Lee ou même Shikamaru – ç'aurait été trop embarrassant à ses yeux. Déjà avec Ensui, elle s'était comportée comme la dernière des idiotes, en accord avec les clichés qui accompagnaient son genre et ses menstrues, et cela lui faisait honte, plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Dans ce monde, même s'ils étaient plus discrets que dans celui d'avant, les stéréotypes à l'encontre des femmes avaient encore un fort pouvoir sociétal. C'était un peu moins prononcé pour les kunoichi… Juste un peu, pas assez pour faire une véritable différence.

Quand elles rentrèrent à la maison, Ensui les accueillit d'un air peut-être un peu solennel. Il débarrassa Hitomi du manteau qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte par-dessus les vêtements les plus relâchés et confortables de sa penderie à l'exception de ses pyjamas, puis la prit par la main et la fit s'installer sur le canapé, callant un coussin et une bouillotte bien chaude derrière son dos. Il lui couvrit ensuite les jambes d'un plaid, rapprocha la table basse pour que ce qui s'y trouvait soit à portée de main et y empila quelques livres – des romances, des contes pour enfants, un gros tome de fantasy et son exemplaire usé des Annales du plus Courageux des Ninjas. Le pas nerveux et empressé, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint avant que la mère ou la fille aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, déposant un grand mug de chocolat chaud fumant sur un coin libre de livres.

— Eh bien, sourit Kurenai, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Ensui.

L'homme se frotta la nuque puis les paumes l'une contre l'autre, l'air gêné.

— Je savais que ce jour viendrait. J'ai fait des recherches, posé des questions…

— … Tenu une liste ?

— Hrrm… J'ai le droit de ne pas répondre ?

La jeune mère rit de bon cœur et sa fille la rejoignit dans son hilarité avant de s'installer confortablement, puisque ses adultes avaient décidé de s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle but une gorgée du chocolat, brûlant, sucré et un peu amer, comme elle aimait, puis attira le livre de Jiraiya à elle, le posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Elle aurait pu réciter les mots, les phrases, des chapitres entiers même, de tête, mais c'était le cas de tout ce qu'elle lisait. Ce qui rendait ce volume en particulier si spécial, c'était la manière dont il la touchait au cœur, remplissait ses pensées de douceur, d'idéal et de rêves de jours heureux.

Aucun des deux adultes ne l'interrompit dans sa lecture. Ils avaient pris place sur les deux fauteuils individuels, de part et d'autre du canapé, Kurenai du côté de la tête d'Hitomi et Ensui de l'autre, et discutaient au-dessus de sa tête de sujets plutôt légers. Une recette qu'ils voulaient essayer, le mariage d'une couturière chez qui l'homme faisait repriser tous ses uniformes abîmés par l'une ou l'autre mission, la délégation venue de Takigakure qui avait passé la frontière. La jeune fille écoutait d'une oreille, mais ne participait pas à la conversation. C'était inutile, elle n'en ressentait ni le besoin ni l'envie, et de temps à autres ils laissaient échapper quelque utile information pour son bénéfice, sans le savoir.

Une heure avant le déjeuner, Yoshino frappa à la porte. Ce fut Ensui qui alla lui ouvrir et l'emmena dans le salon pour qu'elle puisse dire bonjour à ses hôtes. Manifestement, la mère de Shikamaru était tout à fait au courant de l'évènement miniature qui avait frappé ses voisins. Comment, par quelle sorcellerie, c'était un secret qu'elle comptait bien garder : Kurenai et Hitomi étaient loin d'être les seules kunoichi effrayantes de la famille. Un bruit qui courait affirmait que les Nara avaient une faiblesse pour les femmes de la sorte. Hitomi était encline à le croire. Shikamaru n'était-il pas censé tomber amoureux de Temari ? Même dans cet univers différent du canon qu'elle connaissait si bien, cela pouvait encore arriver.

Sa tante avait apporté des gyôza qu'elle avait comme par hasard cuisinés en surplus la veille. Elle savait très bien qu'Hitomi raffolait des petites ravioles et en avait amené assez pour nourrir un régiment – ou une seule équipe ANBU. Elle donna à la petite famille des nouvelles de Shikamaru et Shikaku, qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour l'examen Chûnin. Le jeune homme avait apparemment pris comme un affront personnel l'abandon de sa cousine, comme une dette qu'il tenait à son encontre et entendait bien payer. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à embrigader son père dans de tels plans était peut-être encore plus surprenant. La jeune fille avait très hâte de voir son combat, si cette chance lui était offerte.

Le repas fut paisible, tout aussi réconfortant que le reste de sa journée depuis la sortie de l'hôpital. Tout au long de l'après-midi, ses douleurs faiblirent progressivement, et tard au soir, quand elle fut à deux doigts de s'endormir, elle n'avait plus mal du tout. Ses saignements s'étaient arrêtés, pour son plus grand soulagement. Un seul petit reniflement dans sa direction et Hoshihi était parti chasser toute la journée, lui expliquant par-dessus son épaule qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à cette affaire humaine et reviendrait le lendemain avec une offrande pour la féliciter.

Cette promesse, il la tint sans conteste, la réveillant le matin venu en léchant la cicatrice sur sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle batte des paupières. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était bien réveillée, il commença à empiler des proies sur son lit : lapins, écureuils, blaireaux, rats d'eau et même une paire de pigeons très dodus, il y en avait absolument partout. Il avait pris soin de tuer chaque bête en lui brisant la nuque, pour ne pas tacher ses affaires de sang – elle s'était déjà occupée de cette partie-là du scénario la veille, ses draps blancs avaient même dû être jetés.

Perchée sur les épaules de son mentor, Hai regardait avec enthousiasme, ses yeux ronds et bleus brillants de fierté. D'une voix claire, elle désigna les proies qu'elle avait repérées elle-même, mais qu'elle avait laissé son mentor tuer parce que « c'était la coutume depuis des générations, depuis bien avant la fondation des Villages Cachés ». Il était vrai que les maîtresses du clan Yûhi avaient toujours été des femmes, mais avant ça, le contrat faisait partie des possessions des Uchiha… Cela expliquait-il pourquoi ils leur avaient offert ce parchemin en particulier ?

Hitomi remercia son familier, se leva, rassembla les proies pour les stocker de façon à ce qu'elles soient encore consommables plus tard et la vie put reprendre, aussi simplement que cela. Elle se prépara avec la rapidité et l'efficacité d'un ninja confirmé, les gestes rendus précis et assurés par l'habitude, par les mille fois où elle l'avait fait pour son shishou. Il l'attendait déjà dans le jardin. Devant eux, l'horizon était encore sombre, mais on devinait les premiers reflets de l'aube, si on savait où les chercher. En silence, l'homme et son apprentie commencèrent à saluer le soleil. Ses gestes étaient vifs, habités jusqu'au bout des doigts par sa concentration et sa volonté. Au bout d'un moment, Kurenai se joignit à eux, le salut devenu un subtil mélange de danse et d'art martial.

L'exercice du bô fut de retour, bien entendu. Hitomi salua le clone qu'Ensui venait de matérialiser d'un Sceau de la Discorde, puis se mit en position et attaqua au signal de départ. Le regard de son maître se fit intéressé, puis satisfait. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, la détermination, le calme profond et ferme qu'il distinguait derrière ses traits frais et jeunes. Il échangea un regard avec Kurenai, puis abattit le bô pour faucher les jambes de son apprentie. Celle-ci se contenta de sauter sans même baisser les yeux pour vérifier le timing, profitant même de l'élan qu'elle venait de se donner pour porter une attaque particulièrement vicieuse.

Oh, elle finit par tomber, mais elle s'était nettement améliorée, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules, et Ensui savait qu'elle tenait le bon bout. Soudain, il réalisa que c'était la première nuit d'Hitomi, à sa connaissance, à ne pas avoir été habitée par un cauchemar depuis le Massacre des Uchiha. Il pouvait le voir rien qu'en posant les yeux sur elle, comme une tension dissoute de la ligne de ses épaules. Avec un sourire, il la releva et la laissa aller se rafraîchir.

Les jours, à partir de là, s'enchaînèrent dans une succession rapide et floue. L'entraînement était intense, bienfaiteur. Lee venait parfois la voir pour lui proposer l'une ou l'autre sortie, lui permettant de se sortir un peu le travail de la tête pour quelques heures. Hitomi voyait bien que sa mère était très entichée du prétendant qu'elle s'était choisi. Oh, Kurenai avait adoré Hinata, l'adorait toujours. Mais on ne traitait pas de la même manière la première amourette pratiquement condamnée dès le départ de son enfant et ce qui venait ensuite.

Six jours après l'incident menstruel d'Hitomi, Zabuza et Haku arrivèrent en vue des murs de la ville. Grâce à Hai, qui voyait cela comme un exercice amusant mais peu complexe, ils furent déguisés assez efficacement pour passer les portes du village et se noyer dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent au cœur du territoire des Nara sans la moindre embûche, et à partir de là, c'était à peine s'ils avaient besoin d'un déguisement. Shikaku en personne avait approuvé leur présence sur ses terres – ils étaient intouchables.

— Alors gamine, comment va ton Suiton ? salua Zabuza d'une voix brusque.

Avec un sourire entre joie et prédation, elle se concentra et le manteau aqueux entoura la lame de son tantô avant d'entamer sa redoutable rotation. Les deux Kirijin l'interrompaient en plein entraînement contre le bô et le clone, Ensui ayant la gentillesse de suspendre ses attaques le temps qu'elle démontre sa maîtrise au déserteur. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et l'affrontement reprit, Hitomi tentant désespérément de porter un coup au clone sans chuter dans la manœuvre.

Ce soir-là, elle eut une longue discussion avec Haku. Ils étaient tous deux passés à autre chose : leur amourette n'avait rien eu de sérieux, juste un peu de temps agréable pour faire attendre la réalité et les obligations qui la composaient. Ils avaient aimé s'embrasser, s'enlacer, une certaine connexion émotionnelle s'était établie entre eux, mais rien qui vaille le coup de mettre leur amitié en péril ou d'abandonner ce que Lee et elle commençaient à construire. Apparemment, Haku lui-même fréquentait un jeune homme de la rébellion contre le régime en place dans son village. Tant qu'il était heureux, Hitomi ne trouverait rien à y redire.


	59. Promesse de ninja

_Coucou ! Désolée pour le léger retard par rapport à l'heure habituelle d'upload les jeudis. Merci pour vos gentilles reviews cette semaine ! N'oubliez pas, ceux qui hésitent à en laisser, que les auteurs les adorent. Cette semaine, vous aurez quelques réponses à vos questions, mais sans doute pas autant que vous le vouliez, que je suis vile. Bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain de l'arrivée des déserteurs, Shikaku, Ensui et Shinku, son grand-père, se rassemblèrent dans le salon face à elle. Ils avaient tous l'air grave, mais pas inquiet, un bon signe selon Hitomi. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle sur leur temps libre. Étaient-ils là pour lui faire part d'une découverte, ou pour lui dire qu'ils devaient encore chercher ? Elle chercha la réponse sur leurs traits attentifs, sans succès.

— Hitomi-chan, commença Shinku, nous avons trouvé une piste dans les très anciennes archives des Yûhi. J'aimerais que tu nous fasses la démonstration du pouvoir que tu affirmes détenir, si tu veux bien.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, chercha en elle. La voix n'était jamais très loin, excitée par le moindre sursaut de colère, d'adrénaline, de joie même parfois, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une émotion assez forte pour rappeler son existence. Il suffisait à la jeune fille de penser à Hinata, que les médecins refusaient pour l'instant de réveiller parce que c'était trop risqué, pour que l'entité grogne à l'intérieur d'elle et se mette à enfler, lentement. Sa posture changea légèrement tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les souvenirs qui éveillaient le mieux sa colère, la voix prenant en puissance, en assurance, jusqu'à lui chanter ses promesses au creux de l'oreille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir face à elle les traits des adultes marquer leur ébahissement. Cette vue étrange lui permit de garder le contrôle, de refouler la voix là où elle ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Elle vacilla quand elle se fut entièrement libérée de l'emprise titanesque, ses pensées retrouvant une clarté que l'entité lui enlevait quand elle prenait le dessus. Elle laissa échapper une longue expiration soulagée, dénouant ses muscles un à un jusqu'à perdre la tension qui l'avait agitée jusque-là.

— J'en étais sûr, dit Shinku d'une voix étrangement tremblante, et pourtant je n'osais y croire. Ma petite-fille, tu rendras vraiment sa gloire au clan. Je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, même si le compliment lui avait fait redresser le menton de fierté, par réflexe. Shinku était un homme exigeant, compliqué à satisfaire. Il n'avait jamais ouvertement critiqué ses compétences ou ses efforts mais gardait le plus souvent une posture très neutre face à elle, si différente du traitement que Kurenai lui offrait qu'elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir. Ensui lui fit signe de s'asseoir et, le premier, prit place en seiza de l'autre côté de la table basse.

— Nos recherches ont montré quelque chose de vraiment surprenant. Il existe une lettre, enterrée sous ses centaines de dossiers d'archives du clan Yûhi, qui fait état d'un Kekkei Genkai qui aurait été autrefois présent parmi les matriarches et filles du clan.

— Qu… Je vous demande pardon ?

Shikaku intervint d'un ton à la fois grave et tranquille, son regard se posant sur sa nièce comme s'il tentait de la rassurer, d'éviter qu'elle ne panique :

— C'était jadis la caractéristique commune à tous les clans. Ils naissaient quand une capacité étrange se révélait parmi ses membres et passait aux enfants, et mouraient quand la capacité disparaissait à force de dilutions et d'évènements incontrôlables.

— Mais les Yûhi…

— Les Yûhi possédaient autrefois un Kekkei Genkai, si on en croit cette lettre. Il y a des siècles, bien avant l'union avec les Uchiha, bien avant la fondation des Villages Cachés. Un pouvoir qui leur a permis de survivre malgré le petit nombre de leurs membres, qui a rendu les filles du clan plus précieuses que des montagnes d'or – elles seules pouvaient l'éveiller, tu vois.

— Mais pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

— Tout le monde a oublié, Hitomi, répondit Ensui. Je t'ai donné assez de leçons d'Histoire pour que tu comprennes à quel point le temps fragilise la mémoire. Selon moi, le souvenir de votre lignée s'est éteint à peu près au moment de la fondation de Konoha, une génération plus tard tout au plus. Notre village est jeune, mais cela fait tout de même trois générations d'écart avec la tienne, au grand minimum.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

La jeune fille, malgré toutes les tentatives discrètes et subtiles de l'apaiser, sentit une pointe de crainte lui mordre l'esprit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être seule pour ce genre d'épreuve, pas alors que tant pouvait se jouer. Si le pouvoir était aussi puissant que Shinku-ojisama l'avait sous-entendu… Elle pourrait véritablement faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne serait peut-être plus sans défense, enfin. Mais sans cela, sans personne pour la guider, pour lui apprendre à faire sienne l'entité terrifiante qui s'était mise à grogner au fond d'elle en réponse à sa crainte, que pouvait-elle faire ?

— Nous avons quelques idées, fit Shikaku d'une voix apaisante. On y a réfléchi avant de venir te voir.

— Je pense que le plus sûr serait de faire appel à notre contrat. Nos chats sont trop jeunes pour avoir connu quelqu'un qui soit doté de ce pouvoir, mais je peux parler à Aotsuki, lui demander si l'un de ses anciens peut t'apporter des réponses, te guider.

— Quant à moi, ajouta Ensui, je peux réfléchir à un sceau de constriction dans lequel tu pourrais t'entraîner sans crainte. Ce n'est pas particulièrement compliqué, tu le sais, et j'aurais assez de chakra pour le maintenir pendant des heures entières.

— Et en cas de problème, conclut le chef du clan Nara, je peux toujours t'immobiliser avec les techniques du clan. Tu ne courras aucun danger, et les autres non plus.

Hitomi baissa le regard sur ses mains, plongea à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque. L'espace autour d'elle avait cessé de se dégrader tout seul au bout de quelques jours sans entretien – encore une pression qui avait disparu de ses épaules. Contemplant le petit noyau de paradis qu'elle avait fondé au creux de son âme, elle pesa ses options. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la voix régner en maîtresse sur ses émotions, mais elle soupçonnait que simplement les contrôler ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus demander que ce pouvoir soit scellé là où elle ne pourrait l'atteindre, pas alors que cela pouvait changer ses perspectives.

— J'accepte, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

La voix grave d'Ensui forma un rire en cascade, comme une musique dans ses oreilles, et elle sourit en retour. Elle tentait d'ignorer l'avidité bien cachée au fond des yeux de son grand-père, parce qu'elle comprenait : il avait vu son clan s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Quelle que soit la manière dont on prenait cette situation, elle était difficile à tenir pour lui. Qui ne rêvait pas de grandeur, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Il avait été une légende sur le champ de bataille. Son simple nom provoquait encore des frissons d'angoisse dans le dos de certains ninjas d'Iwa, et de Kumo aussi, au souvenir de la manière dont il avait fendu les foules sur le dos de son chat géant, Aotsuki la Terreur, qui hurlait sa joie de combattre et jouait avec ses ennemis comme s'ils n'étaient que des poupées remplies de paille.

— Nous reviendrons te faire notre rapport dans deux jours, affirma Shukaku d'une voix ferme. En attendant, tu continueras de t'entraîner avec ton shishou et nos invités de Kirigakure. Tu ne participes pas à la finale cette fois, gamine, mais j'attends de toi des résultats lors de ton prochain examen.

En réponse, Hitomi se redressa avec fierté, le regard paisible et profondément satisfait. Les attentes de Shikaku étaient toujours assorties d'une confiance dont elle se sentait honorée. Il était un puissant chef de clan, fier, désinvolte, sévère, mais quand il la regardait, comme quand il regardait Shikamaru, quelque chose en lui se teintait d'affection et de douceur. S'il ne laissait pas ces émotions teinter les exigences qu'il avait envers les enfants de son clan, il se montrait toutefois suffisamment affectueux pour que le satisfaire soit extrêmement gratifiant.

Une heure à peine après que Shikaku et Shinku aient quitté la maison, Hitomi et Ensui se remirent au travail. Il la fit combattre à l'épée sous les yeux songeurs de Zabuza, tandis qu'Haku s'entraînait à manier ses aiguilles avec une précision toujours plus redoutable. Il avait à présent appris à les former directement de la glace que son Kekkei Genkai lui prodiguait, une capacité par moments terrifiante. Quand l'ancien Épéiste eut observé tout son soûl, il prit la place d'Ensui et se jeta contre Hitomi avec brusquerie, une longue claymore de bois à la main. Elle n'eut que le temps de parer et de battre en retraite avant qu'il la poursuive d'un coup de pied vers la poitrine.

— Plus vite que ça ! grogna-t-il. Je sais que tu peux aller plus vite, bouge-toi !

Le souffle un instant coincé dans sa gorge, la jeune fille s'exécuta, concentrant une belle dose de chakra dans ses jambes et ses bras pour accélérer le mouvement. Elle avait du mal à suivre ses propres gestes des yeux mais ses autres sens étaient là pour lui donner les indications nécessaires – l'exercice du bô y avait veillé. Elle ne cessait de passer sous la lame de Zabuza, le frapper à un point sensible du poing ou de la botte, puis reculer hors de sa portée quand il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. Oh, il aurait fait d'elle de la chair à pâtée s'il l'avait voulu, mais c'était un entraînement, pas un véritable combat.

Hitomi finit tout de même par se faire botter les fesses, à un tel point qu'Haku dut la prendre à part et la forcer à s'asseoir pour la soigner. Il était assez fort et rapide pour l'empêcher d'y retourner sans cesse. Ses yeux bruns remarquèrent son regard un peu flou, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux emmêlés et la vague sensation d'aura meurtrière sur sa peau, les signes qu'un ninja ne savait pas dire stop et risquait de se blesser stupidement à force de trop en faire.

— Je vais t'enfermer dans une cage de glace si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu te calmes deux minutes. Tu veux que je le fasse ?

— Non ! J'ai besoin de retourner m'entraîner, d'accord ?

— Hitomi, il t'a quasiment cassé le bras tout à l'heure ! Tu ne seras bonne à rien si tu as trop mal pour tenir debout, _reste tranquille _!

La jeune fille avait été tellement surprise d'apprendre qu'Haku avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui apprendre le ninjutsu médical – pourtant, maintenant qu'elle le voyait à l'œuvre, c'était pratiquement une évidence. Elle se demanda si la rébellion avait des médics à sa disposition. Si ce n'était pas le cas, son ami allait devenir une ressource extrêmement précieuse… Avec une petite moue boudeuse, elle finit par accepter ses ordres et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe sèche, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est mieux. Laisse-moi réparer cette articulation, prends une heure de repos et tu seras comme neuve.

— Dis…

— Hm ?

— Tu sais que Yoshino-san, la mère de Shikamaru, est une médic ? Elle a soigné Hinata, une fois, quand elle s'est blessée à l'école et qu'on a préféré ne pas passer par l'hôpital pour que son père ne l'apprenne pas. Elle pourrait peut-être te donner quelques conseils ? Elle était médic de terrain, d'après Ensui-shishou. Terrifiante.

Avec le recul, Hitomi douterait sans doute du bien-fondé de mettre Haku, doux et parfois effrayant, et Yoshino qui était à peu près pareille avec vingt années d'expérience en plus, dans la même pièce. Mais elle aimait s'entourer de gens aussi retors et trompeurs qu'elle. Les ninjas étaient faits pour vivre dans les ombres et dans le brouillard, pour induire leurs adversaires en erreur tout en évitant les écueils qu'on leur tendait. C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'un peu de la douceur d'Haku devienne illusion, de la même façon que la jeune Yûhi faisait tout pour ressembler à une adorable petite poupée pour trahir la vue de ses ennemis.

Pendant son heure de repos, elle travailla sur ses sceaux corporels. Ensui lui avait apporté plusieurs mètres carrés de peaux de daims afin qu'elle puisse s'entraîner. Le premier sceau qu'il lui avait montré était une variante du sceau restrictif que Fukuda-san portait sur ses poignets et sa langue. Celui-là ne servait pas à contraindre au silence, mais à l'immobilité. C'était un sceau de bas niveau, avec quelques faiblesses qu'un ninja expérimenté ne manquerait pas de trouver et d'exploiter, mais Hitomi n'était qu'une Genin. Les ninjas expérimentés n'étaient pas censés se trouver sur sa route avant un long, long moment.

Comme si ça les avait retenus, la dernière fois.

Parfois, quand elle n'avait rien pour occuper son esprit, elle pensait à ses amis, chacun se consacrant sans limite à son propre entraînement. Est-ce que Naruto mangeait correctement ? Est-ce que Sasuke était parvenu à ne pas étriper Kakashi ou mourir en essayant ? Est-ce que Gaara supportait bien le vent froid qui agitait parfois la région à cette période de l'année ? Ces instants de solitude, elle les passait recroquevillée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme pour envelopper de ses pensées ses étincelles de souffrance et de crainte – d'être abandonnée, de devenir dispensable.

Toutes les semaines, elle se rendait assidûment dans le cabinet de Fukuda-san pendant une heure, parfois plus, et s'ouvrait petit à petit à la thérapeute, lui parlant tout d'abord de choses futiles, de petits plaisirs éphémères qui avaient jalonné les derniers jours. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la psychologue parvenait à se frayer un chemin à travers sa pudeur émotionnelle et elles abordaient enfin les sujets qui fâchaient : sa sensation d'impuissance, ses peurs, ses angoisses, la pointe de rancœur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne pas participer à l'examen.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte de ce sentiment-là. On aurait pu lui proposer mille fois de modifier son choix, elle aurait trouvé la force de refuser encore et encore, sans hésiter. Et pourtant, les conséquences de cette décision, le fait de devoir rester Genin jusqu'au prochain examen auquel Konoha enverrait ses candidats – ce ne serait pas le cas si l'hôte des épreuves était Iwagakure ou Kumogakure – la rendait un peu amère. Une étincelle vaniteuse et âpre en elle protestait contre l'attente, au-delà de toute rationalité. Fukuda-san lui expliqua que c'était normal, que le bon choix n'était souvent pas le choix facile, et qu'il fallait en accepter les conséquences de toute manière.

Hitomi ressortait toujours de ces séances soit apaisée soit bouleversée, sans nuance, sans entre-deux. Lee avait pris l'habitude de venir la chercher à l'entrée du bâtiment. Avant de la raccompagner chez elle, il l'emmenait en ville, choisissant toujours un endroit qui convenait à son humeur, et même, une fois, dans un bar à chats qui venait d'ouvrir dans l'une des rues les plus touristiques. Il n'avait cessé de s'émerveiller devant les réactions des félins à sa présence, soulignant sans fin la manière dont ils se frottaient à son kimono en ronronnant et miaulant pour son attention. Quand elle lui raconta cet épisode, Hoshihi hurla de rire.

Un matin, ce ne fut pas Ensui mais Yoshino qui accueillit Hitomi dans le jardin. Une table était dressée devant elle, et sur la surface de bois, plusieurs rouleaux scellés. Intriguée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa tante et la salua, son chat géant prenant place à ses côtés d'un air attentif. La mère de Shikamaru arborait son air sévère habituel, les traits nobles accentués par le pli austère de sa bouche. Si on ne la connaissait pas, elle paraissait intimidante, inaccessible. Heureusement, Hitomi savait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

— Depuis que Tsunade-sama a quitté le village, la règle concernant la présence d'au moins un ninja formé au ninjutsu médical dans chaque équipe n'est plus observée. À cause de ça, tes camarades mourront les uns après les autres autour de toi, c'est inévitable. La seule chose que tu puisses faire pour avoir une chance de lutter contre leur disparition, c'est d'apprendre. Si tu es la médic de ton équipe, même si tu ne connais que les techniques de base, tu en sauveras peut-être quelques-uns. Si tu trouves que c'est une motivation suffisante, reste et écoute ce que j'ai à te transmettre.

Prise de court, la jeune fille retint un mouvement de recul et baissa les yeux sur la table, sur les rouleaux qui reposaient là, inoffensifs en apparence. Elle pouvait sentir un léger fourmillement à l'intérieur de ses paumes, quelque chose qui lui indiquait toujours la proximité d'un sceau. Pourtant, pour une fois, elle n'en tira pas le moindre réconfort. Devant ses yeux dansaient les images que Kakashi avait imprimées à l'intérieur de son esprit, des mois plus tôt, quand il l'avait prise au piège d'une illusion lors du test des clochettes. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué au professeur, craignant de le faire culpabiliser, mais cette scène d'horreur trouvait parfois sa digne place parmi les cauchemars qui lui rendaient visite la nuit tombée, quand bien même elle savait qu'elles n'avaient rien de réel.

— Je… Bien sûr que c'est une motivation suffisante, grommela-t-elle.

Un mauvais pressentiment avait commencé à peser sur elle ces derniers jours, comme si son esprit essayait sans succès d'attirer son attention sur un détail en particulier, quelque chose d'important, mais pas assez crucial pour que sa Bibliothèque fasse d'elle-même tout le travail. Elle avait dit à Ensui à quel point elle trouvait le ninjutsu médical important, et il avait approuvé. Elle ne serait jamais une médic, elle n'avait pas le contrôle profond et instinctif que cela demandait. Mais si elle pouvait prodiguer les premiers soins, et assurer ainsi la survie de ses camarades… Oui, cela en valait la peine.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Yoshino l'interrogea sans relâche à propos de l'anatomie humaine. Hitomi avait lu de nombreux traités à ce sujet et possédait en plus tout le savoir qu'elle avait accumulé dans le Monde d'Avant, alors qu'elle ne comptait plus les heures et les jours passés à l'hôpital. Parfois, une infirmière ou un médecin avait pris le temps de répondre à l'une de ses questions, comme par pitié pour la malade que personne ne visitait jamais. Elle avait été stupidement heureuse de recevoir leurs attentions, alors.

Les choses se compliquèrent les jours suivants pour la jeune fille, quand Yoshino lui expliqua comment manifester le chakra médical. Celui-ci était une énergie neutre, un peu comme du sang auquel on aurait enlevé toute caractéristique excluante, compatible avec tous les systèmes vivants, les méridiens et portes de tous types. Pour arriver à le manifester, il fallait détacher de son chakra tout ce qui le caractérisait et en particulier le potentiel pour une affinité élémentaire. Ce fut en pratiquant ce geste incroyable de précision qu'Hitomi se découvrit une faible affinité secondaire pourla foudre, juste de quoi apprendre les techniques de cet élément un peu plus facilement que celles des répertoires Katon, Fûton et Doton.

Elle en était là quand Ensui, Shikaku et Shinku revinrent la voir. Ils avaient l'air grave, encore une fois, mais quelque chose dans leur posture était détendu, si bien qu'Hitomi se surprit à espérer. La voix s'était manifestée à plusieurs reprises ces deux dernières semaines, douce et sauvage comme une amante, s'infiltrant avec délicatesse au plus profond d'elle-même – elle s'en rendait toujours compte un peu trop tard, quand elle était furieuse ou effrayée.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser dans l'inconnu plus longtemps, dit Shikaku quand elle les eut tous les trois installés au salon. Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'encadrer ton apprentissage.

Un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, elle s'assit en seiza face à eux.

— Comment ?

— L'une des anciennes parmi nos chats-ninjas a accepté de t'apprendre. Elle est suffisamment âgée pour avoir connu une membre du clan qui possédait le Kekkei Genkai, pour avoir fait partie de son équipe. Elle se souvient.

— Quant à moi, ajouta Ensui, j'ai trouvé un sceau qui fera l'affaire dans des archives auxquelles seuls les Jônin ont accès. J'en profiterai pour te le montrer, pour que tu puisses le reproduire si besoin.

— Et je serai là, acheva le chef du clan Nara, pour t'immobiliser au cas où le sceau ne suffirait pas, même si j'en doute. Je n'aurai sans doute rien à faire, vraiment. Pénible…

Hitomi ne put retenir un rire en entendant ce mot dans la bouche du père, elle qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter le fils. Shikamaru était submergé de travail avec la troisième épreuve qui se déroulerait dans une dizaine de jours à peine. Même maintenant, alors que son père et mentor dans les techniques du clan se trouvait ailleurs, un autre membre du clan parmi les plus puissants avait tourné le dos à tous ses autres devoirs pour entraîner le jeune Genin. Personne ne le disait, mais les Nara espéraient eux aussi briller lors de cet examen, sous les yeux des dignitaires étrangers.

Une heure plus tard, Hitomi fit connaissance avec Kibaki. C'était une chatte très imposante, toute en muscles et d'une pugnacité indescriptible mais parfaitement lisible au fond de ses yeux jaunes. Elle mesurait un mètre cinquante au garrot, dominant totalement la frêle stature de son élève temporaire, ses poils gris et emmêlés étoffant les muscles puissants de son corps. En la voyant, Hoshihi et Hai laissèrent échapper des exclamations ravies et se précipitèrent vers elle, leurs queues dressées bien droit en signe de salut, de reconnaissance.

— Shinku-kun m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait besoin de moi, dit Kibaki à Hitomi quand les chats se furent salués correctement. Emiko – c'est ton ancêtre, mon Invocatrice – n'a pas vécu très longtemps, mais je me souviens des cours que sa mère nous donnait à propos de son pouvoir. Elle était redoutable. Sans la guerre qui l'a tuée, elle aurait fait un sensei formidable. C'était son rêve. Mon enseignement n'est pas gratuit, Hitomi-chan. Tu honoreras sa mémoire en prenant à ton tour des élèves quand le moment viendra, et en instruisant tes propres petits dans la mesure du possible, qu'ils éveillent votre Kekkei Genkai ou non. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La voix de la chatte était incroyablement tranchante, pourtant Hitomi pouvait saisir une nuance de mélancolie bien enfouie sous la dureté et l'acier. Elle réfléchit au marché que proposait Kibaki. Des élèves… Oui, elle pouvait l'imaginer, sans le moindre problème. Elle avait aimé aider ses amis à progresser à l'Académie et envisageait de demander à Iruka s'il avait du travail pour elle quand elle deviendrait Chûnin. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose que de devenir un sensei, mais les deux aspirations étaient similaires.

Quant à avoir des enfants… Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle en voulait. C'était ce que son grand-père espérait de sa part, elle le savait – assez d'enfants pour que la lignée renaisse de ses cendres, plus forte et plus saine – mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir être une aussi bonne mère que Kurenai avait été pour elle, et enfanter quand on était un ninja était toujours compliqué. Et si elle partait en mission pour ne jamais revenir ?

Était-elle prête à sceller son destin pour un savoir qu'elle convoitait ? Ce n'était définitivement pas une façon morale de prendre des décisions – on ne rompait pas une promesse faite à un animal ninja, elle le savait. Mais elle avait sincèrement besoin de ces connaissances et elle… Elle pouvait s'imaginer prendre place dans le futur que Kibaki voulait pour elle. Lentement, elle forma le Sceau de la Réconciliation, index et majeur de la main gauche dressé, les autres repliés.

— J'accepte.

_Promesse de ninja._


	60. Le Murmure

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche ! Moi je finis le NaNo aujourd'hui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'arrêter d'écrire ce mois-ci ! Je vise les 75.000 mots_ !

Le premier jour, Kibaki se contenta d'expliquer à Hitomi tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore sur son pouvoir, refusant catégoriquement de passer à la pratique – on n'apprenait pas à manier une épée sans passer par un peu de théorie et le même principe s'appliquait à cette situation. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la jeune fille laissa ses invités dans le jardin le temps d'aller leur chercher des rafraîchissements et croisa sa mère qui revenait de l'hôpital. Sa démarche était à la fois assurée et légère, comme si un poids venait d'être levé de ses épaules et que sa gestuelle s'abreuvait d'une liberté nouvelle.

— Ah, Hitomi, parfait ! Je voulais te voir, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle. Les médecins disent qu'Hinata pourra recevoir des visites à partir de demain. Elle ne sera pas encore réveillée tout de suite, pour laisser à son cœur le temps de bien se réparer, mais elle n'a plus besoin d'être dans une chambre stérile, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Soudain Hitomi comprit le soulagement de sa mère et la rejoignit presque par réflexe. La ligne de ses épaules se détendit légèrement, un soupir lui échappa. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Hinata, quand bien même elle avait su – lu – qu'elle se remettrait et ne conserverait aucune séquelle de son combat contre Neji. Le doute ne l'avait pas quittée un instant : elle avait déjà changé tant de choses dans ce monde, certaines qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore vraiment, certaines pas vraiment liées aux évènements sur lesquels elle était directement intervenue. Elle n'avait pas pu savoir, pas vraiment.

— J'imagine que peu de membres de son clan iront la voir…

— Tu imagines bien, malheureusement. J'étais là tous les jours et je n'ai pas vu son père une seule fois. Seulement sa sœur, hier, et l'un de ses cousins est venu la chercher avant même qu'elle atteigne le couloir où se trouve sa chambre. On ne pouvait pas entrer, seulement regarder par l'espèce de fenêtre, mais elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir la voir.

— Ces enflures… Et Kiba et Shino ?

— Kiba était avec moi la plupart du temps. Shino participe à l'épreuve finale alors je lui ai ordonné d'aller travailler avec son clan, mais son petit frère qui est dans la même classe qu'Hanabi est venu le remplacer. Un garçon adorable, vraiment.

Hitomi avait déjà rencontré le petit, Sugi-kun, quand elle était à l'Académie et passait parfois des après-midis entiers avec Shino, dans son jardin, pour étudier. Avant que sa génération s'unisse, il avait été rare pour les membres d'un clan d'accueillir ceux d'un autre sur son territoire, exceptés pour les Nara, Akimichi et Yamanaka. Les Aburame étaient particulièrement secrets et refermés sur eux-mêmes mais n'avaient rien pu refuser à leur héritier, qui avait semblé si heureux d'avoir des amis autour de lui. Hitomi espérait que Sugi-kun s'était fait des amis dans sa classe, lui aussi. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ses pairs et elle avaient marqué l'Académie, seulement que l'idée de préparer les enfants à leurs équipes futures était restée.

— J'irai la voir dès que possible. Je ne crois pas que Kibaki-sama va me laisser beaucoup de temps libre dans les jours qui viennent, mais après ça, je devrais pouvoir négocier…

— Sauf si Ensui te réquisitionne à son tour !

La mère et la fille partagèrent un petit rire complice puis Hitomi se remit à ses devoirs d'hôtesse. Elle avait raison quand elle prédisait que Kibaki ne la laisserait pas tranquille : pendant les jours qui suivirent, la chatte exigea d'être invoquée avant le lever du soleil pour se mettre à travailler avec son élève dès la fin de son salut matinal jusqu'à bien après la nuit tombée. Quand ce n'était pas elle, c'étaient Yoshino et Ensui qui lui mettaient le grappin dessus. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de souffler. Et c'était parfait comme ça.

Si elle avait eu du temps à sa disposition, les pensées noires seraient sans doute revenues s'enrouler autour d'elle comme des fers, leur goût acide et amer à l'arrière de sa langue aussi constant que leur chant décourageant dans ses oreilles. Elle aurait ressenti le besoin de se refermer sur elle-même alors que son entraînement constant et varié la forçait à s'ouvrir et communiquer, encore et encore. L'esprit sans cesse occupé, elle pouvait se permettre d'ignorer ses problèmes, encore un peu.

— Sais-tu pourquoi on appelle ton Kekkei Genkai « le Murmure » ? Ce sont tes ancêtres qui l'ont appelé ainsi, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de meilleur mot pour décrire la voix qui les guidait au combat. Tu ne peux l'ignorer que dans une certaine mesure, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'est déjà arrivé de perdre le contrôle, je peux le voir.

Hitomi repensa à la Forêt de la Mort, à Shikamaru et son regard effrayé, à Gaara et son dôme de sable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y songer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas alors que Kibaki posait des mots aussi précis sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Il n'existe pas de moyen miraculeux de garder le dessus. La seule solution, c'est d'avoir la volonté la plus solide, et je crois que tu possèdes cette force en toi, sans quoi j'aurais demandé à ton mentor de sceller ce pouvoir à jamais. La première étape cruciale, c'est de comprendre comment fonctionne le Murmure. Une fois ton adversaire blessé, tu peux lui voler son chakra en touchant la blessure. Tu devras améliorer ta rapidité et ta force pour être sûre d'y parvenir, bien entendu. Ensuite, une fois que tu as volé ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chakra, tu as le choix : soit tu le réinjectes dans les veines de ton ennemi pour le tuer rapidement, soit tu peux l'utiliser pour tout un éventail de techniques propres à ton Kekkei Genkai. Enfin, ça, on y viendra plus tard. Tu es loin d'avoir le contrôle nécessaire.

Hitomi hocha la tête, docile. C'était donc ça qu'il s'était passé, là-bas… Yoshino lui avait appris que le chakra et le sang ne se mélangeaient pas, jamais. Quand on était blessé, les méridiens se scellaient immédiatement, un réflexe inné profondément enfoui dans le code génétique de toutes les créatures vivantes. Forcer du chakra dans les veines d'un humain ou d'un animal le condamnait à mort : le sang se portait immédiatement à ébullition. C'était une mort rapide, mais atrocement douloureuse. Et Hitomi… Hitomi avait infligé ça à ses adversaires, dans la forêt. Cette idée ne l'horrifiait même pas, et elle avait peur de ce que cela disait sur son caractère. Elle ne parvenait à penser que deux choses : ils l'avaient bien mérité, et elle le referait sans hésiter. Cela signifiait-elle qu'elle était assoiffée de sang, ou simplement qu'elle ne reculait devant rien quand elle avait des êtres chers à protéger ?

Un après-midi, Yoshino et Ensui fondirent sur elle de concert alors qu'elle voulait profiter de l'urgence qui avait poussé Kibaki à retourner dans le monde spirituel pour aller se doucher, son maître lui arrachant sa serviette des mains tandis que sa tante la prenait par le bras pour la ramener dans le jardin, sous le regard amusé d'Asuma, dont les mains étaient occupées à affûter les armes de Kurenai tandis qu'elle préparait le repas du soir. La jeune fille eut le temps de sourire avec affection au Jônin avant de se retrouver devant la table à tréteaux que la médic utilisait à chacune de ses leçons.

— Pas le temps de se reposer ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Il est largement temps que tu apprennes à dessiner un sceau de stase.

— Hum… D'accord ?

— Elle a raison. Tu ne seras sans doute jamais une excellente médic, parce que tu as déjà trop de domaines à travailler, mais les sceaux de stase te permettront de sauver la vie de tes camarades s'ils sont trop gravement blessés pour que tu les soignes toi-même.

Immédiatement, l'intérêt d'Hitomi fut piqué au vif et sa lassitude disparut comme on souffle sur la flamme d'une bougie. Elle déposa un regard attentif sur les diagrammes étalés devant elle, caressa du bout des doigts l'encre qui semblait avoir séché des années plus tôt, ses contours craquelés et usés. Elle croisa un instant le regard d'Ensui qui lui sourit avec indulgence. Il était sans doute le seul à comprendre sa fascination pour tout ce qui touchait à ce domaine.

— Il existe deux sceaux de stase majeurs. Tu vas apprendre le premier, qui fonctionne comme une barrière autour de la personne que tu veux envelopper. Pour le deuxième, ça devra attendre, tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour t'y mettre. Le premier sceau s'appelle le Sceau du Ciel Vide et est à mi-chemin entre les sceaux basiques et les sceaux corporels. Pour l'effectuer, tu ne te sers ni d'encre ni de ton sang, mais de celui de la personne en son centre.

Le visage fermé dans une expression sérieuse, la jeune fille écouta chaque mot des explications de son maître. Elle pouvait deviner les implications et faiblesses d'un tel sceau, et pourtant, son aspect cruellement nécessaire. On ne pouvait pas soigner un ninja tant qu'on le mettait en stase parce qu'on avait besoin de son sang – or, la première étape des soins rudimentaires administrés sur le champ de bataille ou dans toute situation d'urgence était d'arrêter les éventuels saignements.

Tout au long de son travail sur ce sceau, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir danser en boucle devant ses yeux les évènements à venir. Elle en aurait cruellement besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure d'apprendre le second sceau de stase. Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, Yoshino libéra d'un rouleau de stockage un lapin qui avait été éventré de manière à survivre, mais saigner lentement. Quelques années plus tôt, Hitomi se serait figée, horrifiée. Désormais… désormais elle ne se sentait plus si troublée par la vue du sang, ni par l'utilisation d'animaux pour apprendre tout ce qui touchait aux soins. On ne pouvait songer à apprendre de telles procédures sur d'autres humains. Même les ninjas pouvaient le voir. Au moins, elle savait que l'animal, profondément anesthésié, ne souffrait pas. En silence, elle plongea ses doigts dans le sang encore tiède et commença à écrire.

Il lui fallut dix essais, autant de lapins et la majorité de la nuit pour maîtriser le sceau. Les symboles coulaient en elle comme un fleuve, sublimes et terribles, emplis de pouvoir et indomptables. Chacun de ses essais était un peu plus proche de la perfection qu'exigeaient son mentor et sa tante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air fatigués, eux, aussi refoula-t-elle bâillements et fourmillements dans ses muscles jusqu'à finalement parvenir à exécuter le sceau exactement comme ils le voulaient. Elle pressa le sang avec son chakra et les longs traits rougeâtres s'enroulèrent autour du corps inerte comme des chaînes, jusqu'à ce que la respiration du petit mammifère s'arrête. Lentement, elle se pencha, colla son oreille contre son poitrail ouvert en deux. Pas de battement de cœur ni de respiration.

— Relâche le sceau, ordonna Yoshino.

Elle s'exécuta et aussitôt la vie reprit dans le corps de l'animal. Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, la médic posa ses mains sur la blessure qu'elle avait elle-même infligée des heures plus tôt et, à l'aide de son ninjutsu médical, la referma.

— C'est bien, Hitomi-chan. Va te coucher et, pour une fois, dors jusqu'à midi. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu travailleras encore avec moi. Il est temps que tu apprennes la Technique de la Paume Mystique.

Une vague d'excitation monta à l'intérieur d'Hitomi comme un tsunami et elle ne put retenir un petit frétillement d'excitation qui fit rire Ensui. Il posa sa main large et chaude sur l'épaule de son apprentie – un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le shunshin était vraiment une technique beaucoup trop pratique.

— Je veux apprendre ça aussi, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix déjà fatiguée.

— Si tu as encore du temps avant la troisième épreuve.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Il était encore là quand elle s'endormit, mais avait disparu à son réveil. Hoshihi était là, blotti contre son dos, et il avait manifestement trouvé le moyen de lui mettre Hai dans les bras, puisqu'elle la serrait contre sa poitrine quand elle reprit conscience. Elle s'étira, se secoua légèrement, savourant les petites courbatures dans ses épaules et ses doigts comme une marque d'un travail bien fait. Elle pouvait être fière d'elle, si Ensui et Yoshino l'étaient eux aussi.

Comme la mère de Shikamaru l'avait promis, elle lui enseigna les rudiments de la Paume Mystique quand elles se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, à l'endroit habituel. C'était l'une des techniques médicales de base, qui excitait les cellules pour les convaincre de se multiplier plus vite. Il fallait un sacré contrôle sur son chakra pour formuler la technique : trop peu et les cellules ne réagissaient pas, trop et elles entraient en combustion spontanée. Les tentatives d'Hitomi, ce jour-là, échouèrent toutes sans exception.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, ce fut Kibaki qui la récupéra, l'entraînant sans relâche à la maîtrise du Murmure. Ce n'était assurément pas chose facile : la jeune fille avait toujours du mal à convaincre la voix de se replier en elle quand elle souhaitait reprendre le dessus, et c'était encore pire quand elle sentait l'odeur du sang autour d'elle. Elle avait attaqué son instructrice à plusieurs reprises – heureusement, puisqu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce plan d'existence, elle ne pouvait pas mourir à cause d'une carence en chakra ou d'une injection de l'énergie instable dans son sang.

— Ce n'est pas grave, expliqua la vieille chatte à son élève d'un temps. Personne ne parvient à le maîtriser au bout d'une petite semaine d'entraînement. Tu progresses déjà très bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. D'ici quelques jours, tu devrais y arriver.

— Je voudrais juste convaincre la voix de me laisser la place…

La voix d'Hitomi laissait sans doute entendre un peu de découragement, et c'était légitime. Elle travaillait sans relâche, mais n'avait pas l'impression de faire le moindre progrès. Les brûlures dans ses muscles et les hématomes sur sa peau, conséquences des rebuffades de Kibaki quand le Murmure ne voulait pas se taire en temps et en heure, ne l'aidaient pas à garder confiance. Elle avait mal et commençait tout doucement à avoir l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

— Allez, relève-toi, petite. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Vide ton esprit.

Elle obéit, construisant une bulle de chakra au centre de sa Bibliothèque. Le Murmure était partout, dans toutes les ombres, dans les rais de lumière et l'odeur de poussière et de vieux papier qui la réconfortaient tant. Il se glissait comme de l'eau dans la moindre ouverture qu'elle lui laissait, volontairement ou non, et quand il parvenait à l'atteindre, il frappait comme un poing serré de pulsions meurtrières, de violence et d'exaltation. Elle n'arriverait à rien en lui opposant sa volonté brute, parce que le Murmure maîtrisait mieux sa force qu'elle-même.

Alors elle finit par essayer autre chose. Il lui fallut de très longues séances de méditation pour trouver l'équilibre profond dont elle avait besoin pour s'ouvrir pleinement au Murmure, sans réserve, laissant ses oreilles s'emplir de son chant tentateur. Elle rouvrit les yeux mais, à part ce tout petit geste, resta parfaitement immobile, la respiration lente et profonde. Ses muscles étaient tendus par l'effort, de la sueur lui roulait sur le front comme une pluie tiède, mais elle ne remua pas d'un cil, même quand Kibaki s'approcha et posa son museau sur son épaule avant d'inspirer profondément, comme si elle tentait de percevoir les changements et nuances dans son odeur une fois le pouvoir éveillé.

À ce stade, l'assistance d'Ensui et de Shikaku ne fut plus nécessaire, elle parvint toujours à garder le contrôle. Même quand Kibaki lui permit de se battre sous l'influence du Murmure, elle ne perdit pas pied, une partie de son chakra muselant ses élans meurtriers si nécessaire. Le lendemain de sa découverte, la vieille chatte lui fit inspirer son chakra, étrange et sauvage, pour lui faire éprouver les conséquences de l'utilisation de son Kekkei Genkai.

Voler du chakra faisait mal. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie brûler en remontant le long de ses bras puis s'épanouir comme un feu d'agonie et de soulagement mêlés à l'intérieur de ses Portes, les dilatant au-delà de ce qu'elles étaient prévues pour contenir. Elle perdit connaissance plusieurs fois, puis apprit tout simplement à faire avec. Avec la douleur et le honteux plaisir qui l'accompagnait comme son ombre, addictif, pernicieux, vicié.

— Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre pour le moment, dit Kibaki un après-midi.

Hitomi relâcha lentement le corps inerte du lapin qu'elle avait utilisé pour pratiquer les aspects les plus mortels de son don. L'animal n'avait qu'une minuscule plaie à la nuque qui éclaboussait son pelage brun pâle de rouge, mais la vie l'avait aussi sûrement déserté que si la jeune fille lui avait tranché la gorge, tout son chakra disparu, tout son sang porté à ébullition. Il s'agissait d'une terrible manière de mourir – pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle s'entraîne si elle voulait pouvoir utiliser son Kekkei Genkai au combat sans mettre en péril la vie de ses camarades.

— Comment ça ?

La chatte, colossale et pourtant parfaitement silencieuse, s'approcha et récupéra le lapin que son élève avait fait tomber dans l'herbe. En quelques coups de croc à peine, la carcasse fut parfaitement nettoyée, et elle se léchait les babines d'un air gourmand.

— Ah… Les proies ont meilleur goût dans le monde physique. Si seulement elles étaient plus grosses…

— Kibaki-sama ?

— J'ai entendu ta question, petite. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse t'apprendre pour le moment. Il existe des techniques spécifiques au Murmure, que tu ne peux former qu'avec le chakra dérobé et forcé à s'adapter à ton système, mais tu n'as pas le contrôle nécessaire pour les apprendre, loin de là. Quand tu auras progressé, je reviendrai te voir. En attendant, je vais m'occuper des chats qui sont en contrat avec toi, même la petite Hai. Ils doivent apprendre de nouvelles choses pour s'adapter à ton don, à ses faiblesses.

Une étincelle de compréhension jouant dans son regard écarlate, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Kibaki avait longtemps disserté sur les faiblesses du Murmure, en particulier lors de batailles rangées. La douleur forcerait son corps et celui de sa victime à l'immobilité pendant quelques instants, ce qui était largement assez pour qu'un autre ennemi en profite et s'en prenne à elle. Ses chats devraient la protéger, la défendre. Ils seraient aussi chargés de s'assurer, lors d'une bataille, qu'elle n'attaque pas ses alliés, quitte à devoir la traîner devant ses ennemis par la peau du cou.

Heureusement, ils n'auraient sans doute pas à en venir là. Le Murmure la pousserait naturellement vers eux, leur chakra immense et si étrange comme un phare pour la guider à travers l'océan. C'était particulièrement vrai avec Hoshihi, dont elle connaissait l'énergie et la présence comme s'il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Kibaki lui avait raconté que dans les temps anciens, quand les guerres le leur permettaient, c'était les Nara qui se battaient aux côtés des Yûhi qui avaient le don, leur propre Kekkei Genkai leur permettant de maîtriser les petites bombes à retardement qui leur servaient d'alliées.

— N'invoque pas tes chats pendant deux jours, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Quand tu les rappelleras, ils seront prêts.

— Si rapidement ?

— Le temps s'écoule différemment dans le monde spirituel. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils ont toujours l'air d'avoir grandi quand tu les appelles.

Hitomi dit donc docilement adieu à Hoshihi et Hai qui avaient pris l'habitude de regarder des parties de son entraînement, allongés dans un coin d'ombre, ainsi qu'à Kibaki qui semblait impatiente de se mettre au travail avec les jeunes chats. Les trois félins disparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée et elle se retrouva soudain seule, leur présence chaleureuse se dissolvant dans l'air comme un soupir. Lentement, laissant son regard errer sur le jardin soudain si vide, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même, souffrant déjà du goût amer que la solitude laissait sur sa langue.

En rentrant, elle trouva la maison déserte. Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas rentrés depuis la fin de l'épreuve de sélection, immergés dans l'entraînement que Kakashi et Jiraiya leur prodiguaient respectivement, Kurenai entraînait Shino avec son clan à cette heure-ci, Asuma s'occupait de Shikamaru, la Fratrie du Sable travaillait elle aussi. C'était Hitomi qui avait provoqué son propre isolement en renonçant à la troisième épreuve. Elle devait affronter les conséquences de ses actes, toutes les conséquences. Pour se vider l'esprit, elle fit le ménage dans toute la maison, des caves délicieusement fraîches au grenier encombré des jouets qu'elle avait tant aimés quand elle était enfant. Cela lui prit presque trente-six heures, sans que jamais personne ne passe le seuil de la maison.

Et puis Ensui revint, l'air fatigué mais satisfait. Shikaku l'avait envoyé en mission pendant qu'Hitomi était réquisitionnée par Kibaki. Il n'avait pas expliqué les détails à sa disciple, mais elle savait que cela concernait le clan. C'était toujours le cas. Elle l'accueillit en se jetant dans ses bras et il la réceptionna en riant, ses larges mains calleuses déjà enfouies dans la masse désordonnée de sa chevelure noire. Le visage pressé contre son torse, elle inspira profondément son odeur d'herbes et de sève et se rassura en écoutant le rythme paresseux de ses battements de cœur.

— Shikaku-sama m'a dit que tu étais seule à la maison depuis un moment maintenant. Tu veux jouer au shôgi ?

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux en acceptant, mais le maître comme l'élève ignorèrent ce détail de concert tandis qu'ils s'installaient au salon, des verres de limonade à portée de main. Leurs manières de jouer avaient évolué depuis leur dernière partie, qui semblait remonter à des années plus tôt – quelques jours à peine. La communion d'Hitomi avec le Murmure la rendait plus impitoyable, plus prompte au sacrifice qu'à sauver les meubles, tandis que la défense d'Ensui était devenue plus souple, plus adaptative. Bien entendu, il gagna cette manche, et toutes les suivantes. Il lui avait presque tout appris, il la connaissait trop bien.

Il resta dans le salon quand elle monta se coucher, animant la maison d'une présence, d'une vie dont elle avait besoin pour trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se détendre à son tour sur le canapé, les muscles de sa nuque se dénouant un à un tandis qu'un lourd soupir se formait dans sa gorge. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, et dans sa tête, il se mit à compter les secondes jusqu'à ce que le repos lui vienne.

C'était le milieu de la nuit quand Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait tirée du sommeil, elle ne savait pas quoi. Son regard parcourut sa chambre, critique. La fenêtre était ouverte, et dans le vent qui entrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle sentait…

Du sang.


	61. Du sang sur ses mains

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Le voici :_

Hitomi quitta son lit d'un bond, la main déjà sur son tantô qui n'était jamais très loin de sa table de chevet. D'un fil de chakra, elle attira à elle le sac d'urgence qu'elle avait préparé au cas où une situation requerrait son attention et qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'habiller correctement. Ce petit sac contenait des armes de jet, un médikit et du matériel pour ses sceaux ainsi que quelques rations militaires préparées spécialement par les Akimichi. C'était censé suffire pour réagir à la plupart des situations. En réalité, cela suffisait rarement.

Une décharge de chakra et elle passait par la fenêtre ouverte, agitant les rideaux couleur lilas sur son passage. Ses pieds nus produisaient un bruit mat sur les tuiles des toits qu'elle survolait les uns après les autres, prenant à peine le temps de les effleurer avant de reprendre son élan, sa chemise de nuit s'enroulant autour de ses jambes. Une vague d'énergie la parcourut, mélange de chakra pur et d'adrénaline, ses traits se fondirent en une expression dure, concentrée.

Quelque part à la limite du territoire du clan Nara, elle s'ouvrit le pouce et prit le temps de se pencher pour invoquer ses chats ninjas. Ils jetèrent un regard à son visage et comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas le temps pour des politesses, prenant sa suite. Et elle, le ventre mordu par l'angoisse et l'urgence, ne prononça pas un mot. Hoshihi se plaça à côté d'elle, Hai perchée sur sa tête comme elle ne pouvait suivre le rythme démentiel de leurs foulées plus longues et plus puissantes, les quatre autres félins se déployant derrière eux en éventail.

L'odeur venait du toit de l'échoppe d'un petit tailleur devant laquelle Hitomi passait toutes les semaines pour aller chez sa thérapeute. Elle s'ouvrit aux sensations envoyées par ses méridiens, tressaillit de douleur quand elle reçut trop d'informations d'un coup, puis se détendit : aucun ninja ennemi à proximité. Seulement le corps immobile… Hayata Gekko, l'examinateur qui avait officié lors des sélections pour le troisième examen.

Un bruit étranglé se forma dans sa gorge quand elle approcha et vit dans quel état il se trouvait. Son torse était ouvert pratiquement de la gorge jusqu'au bassin, elle pouvait voir les couleurs sombres et humides de ses organes de là où elle se trouvait, sur le toit voisin. Un bond et elle atterrissait à ses côtés, terrifiée, effarée. Elle n'avait pas oublié Hayate. Elle ne pouvait rien oublier. Elle s'était juste… Elle s'était perdue sur la timeline bordélique du canon. Elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher ce drame, si seulement elle avait… Elle ne savait pas. Monté la garde ? Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à des assaillants capables d'assassiner un ancien membre de l'ANBU ? Elle pouvait voir le petit sceau rouge caractéristique sous son épaule droite, la manche du haut qu'il avait porté ayant disparu.

— Hitomi ! s'exclama Hokori.

Presque surprise par le ton angoissé de sa voix, elle suivit son regard ambré jusqu'à la bouche d'Hayate. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait vu sous tout le sang qui la maculait, et puis elle l'aperçut elle aussi, la toute petite bulle qui souleva le liquide écarlate, et disparut. Il vivait encore. Son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine, son cœur rata un battement, et puis elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire, aussi sûrement qu'elle connaissait son propre chakra.

D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit son sac d'urgence, remerciant l'Ermite de l'avoir apporté avec elle. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus quand elles se refermèrent sur son pinceau. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'encre, ni de parchemin. Derrière elle, elle entendit le bruit ténu des pas de Kurokumo, qui reprenait sa course à travers le village pour trouver quelqu'un – n'importe qui qui puisse arranger cette situation. En silence, elle se mit au travail, commençant à tracer le sceau autour du corps d'Hayate.

C'était un travail extrêmement délicat, à peine à sa portée en termes de difficulté pure. Malgré les recommandations d'Ensui, elle avait décidé que cette fois, elle devait prendre le risque de tenter de refermer les blessures d'Hayate – il y avait bien assez de sang autour de lui pour tracer ce sceau, et encore trois de plus. La Paume Mystique qui brillait d'un faible éclat verdâtre dans sa main droite aurait fait pâlir d'horreur n'importe quel médecin digne de ce nom, mais si cela pouvait faire la différence, elle devait prendre le risque.

Quelque part au milieu de son sceau, alors que son bras gauche était tordu dans une position douloureuse pour continuer de tracer tandis que sa main droite effleurait les entrailles d'Hayate, une équipe d'ANBU s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne releva pas la tête pour les regarder ou leur parler, le front humide de sueur et les muscles tremblants, mais reconnut du coin de l'œil l'éclat blanc de leurs masques. Ils auraient pu s'approcher, l'interrompre, mais Hayate n'aurait aucune chance de survivre s'ils le faisaient. Elle devait terminer à tout prix.

Cela lui prit encore dix minutes, pendant lesquelles Kurokumo repartit pour trouver des médics, cette fois – Hitomi devinait qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans l'équipe d'ANBU qu'il avait ramenée en premier. Quand elle se redressa, ses deux mains étaient maculées de sang jusqu'aux coudes, mais le liquide vital avait cessé de s'écouler des plaies d'Hayate, figé par l'effet du sceau qui se déroulait autour de lui comme une macabre œuvre d'art. Ce n'était pas le meilleur travail d'Hitomi, loin s'en fallait, mais c'était tout de même suffisant, puisque cela fonctionnait. Elle ne demandait rien de plus.

Les muscles endoloris, elle se redressa lentement et tituba hors du cercle, rattrapée de justesse par l'un des ninjas de l'ANBU. Il jeta un œil à son visage, remarqua les traits tirés, les pupilles contractées à l'extrême. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains gantées, lui souleva la tête à la lumière de la lune, et se souvint soudain où il avait vu ces yeux rouges, ces cheveux noirs et bouclés.

— Sanglier, va chercher le Limier. Il devrait se trouver chez lui. Dis-lui que sa gamine a besoin de lui et ramène-le fissa.

Sans rien dire, Hitomi resta concentrée sur le masque devant elle. Elle reconnut le renard peint à l'encre rouge sur la porcelaine blanche. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet agent de l'ANBU en particulier, mais elle sentait le sceau sur son épaule droite vibrer contre son chakra. Ses méridiens étaient encore ouverts. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle referma la cage au centre de sa Bibliothèque, et les chakras alentours cessèrent de l'étouffer.

— Rouvre les yeux, gamine. Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit à sa voix profonde et grave. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Shikaku, mais pas tout à fait. À travers les petits trous dans la porcelaine, elle put voir des yeux d'une couleur bleue si choquante qu'elle devait venir de lentilles teintées. Les longs cheveux bleu foncé et tressés du ninja étaient sans doute une perruque. Elle savait que c'était la procédure standard de dissimuler tout ce qui pouvait être identifié, chez les agents des services secrets.

Et pourquoi se trouvaient-ils là ? Pourquoi était-ce eux que Kurokumo avait trouvés en premier ? Avec un coup au cœur, elle se rappela qu'ils avaient le devoir de monter la garde dans tout le village, de jour comme de nuit. Ce devoir avait jadis appartenu à la police, aux Uchiha, mais depuis le massacre, les ANBU avaient dû reprendre le flambeau, et beaucoup d'entre eux en étaient mécontents. À juste titre, ils trouvaient que c'était gaspiller leurs talents. Deux ans plus tôt, le Hokage avait accepté que les Forces Générales, constituées de tous les Genin qui avaient échoué au test de leur sensei au début de leur carrière, soient formés pour ce devoir-là, eux aussi, mais l'ANBU devait tout de même patrouiller avec eux. Si un Genin était tombé sur les agresseurs d'Hayate, ils seraient morts, lui et l'examinateur.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, derrière ses oreilles qui sifflaient et à distance de son cœur aux palpitations erratiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un absurde soulagement : les blessures d'Hayate n'avaient pas été causées par la technique du Sabre de Vent, mais par un katana classique. Elle le savait, parce que le Sabre de Vent était si parfaitement tranchant qu'il passait à travers toute matière vivante, sans résistance. Si Baki avait été son agresseur, l'examinateur aurait été coupé en deux.

Kakashi arriva à son tour sur les lieux. Son œil unique passa sur le corps, le sceau, les chats-ninjas, ses camarades (ex-camarades ?) de l'ANBU. Sans un mot, Renard poussa Hitomi dans sa direction et elle tituba vers lui, aussitôt rattrapée par ses mains qu'elle connaissait bien mieux, qui la protégeaient, l'entraînaient. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, elle inspira l'odeur des chiens et du sommeil sur ses vêtements. Il était en pyjama – avec des motifs de shuriken absurdement mignons – mais son masque dissimulait toujours son visage. Un simple cache-œil était posé sur son Sharingan.

— Pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans les situations les plus improbables, Hitomi-chan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle répondit d'un petit grognement, dont le ton tremblant, aigu, sembla alarmer le Ninja Copieur. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules d'Hitomi, il la rapprocha de lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle comme une étreinte. Oh, elle pouvait dire à quel point il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, la maladresse dans sa prise et la raideur de ses épaules, mais elle accepta le réconfort qu'il lui offrait sans discuter, pressant sa tête tout contre le son de son cœur battant.

Les médics arrivèrent juste à ce moment-là, Kurokumo à leur tête. Ils passèrent les chats géants qui montaient la garde autour du sceau comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours, franchirent les traits de sang qui commençaient à sécher et se mirent au travail, là, sur les tuiles humides et inconfortables. Peut-être sentaient-ils qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, que le sceau d'Hitomi était à peine stable dans l'état, que s'ils tentaient de le bouger il cesserait de faire effet. Elle devait s'entraîner, ce n'était pas assez.

— Tu viens peut-être de sauver une vie, Hitomi-chan. Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser.

Après un instant de surprise, la jeune fille réalisa que Kakashi avait raison : c'était bien de la culpabilité qui enflait à l'intérieur d'elle, implacable et cruelle. Elle savait que cela allait se produire, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Une sorte de convulsion agita tout son corps dans les bras du sensei, comme une parodie de sanglot. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait su que dire, de toute façon. Elle avait réussi, et en même temps, elle avait échoué.

— Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici. Je te ramène chez toi.

À nouveau elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'homme du regard tandis qu'il modifiait sa prise sur elle, une main sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux. Il ne lui faisait sans doute pas confiance pour marcher ou courir, et il avait raison. Elle s'était mise à trembler comme si elle se trouvait au centre d'une tempête de neige, alors que la nuit était clémente et douce, comme une insulte au drame qui venait de se produire sous le regard de la Lune. Ses dents avaient commencé à s'entrechoquer, sa respiration était hachée, irrégulière et douloureuse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle avait froid, puis chaud, puis froid à nouveau, les sons lui parvenaient comme de l'autre côté d'un tunnel. Une crise d'angoisse.

Kakashi semblait avoir immédiatement compris ce qu'elle était en train de traverser. Il continuait de courir en silence, mais tout en la maintenant contre lui, il écarta légèrement le col de sa chemise de nuit pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus librement. Tout ce qui sortait de sa gorge serrée était une succession de petits hoquets étranglés ; pourtant elle ne pleurait toujours pas. Elle avait l'impression d'en être incapable, et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait libérée si elle y parvenait. Les larmes avaient toujours eu sur elle un effet salvateur.

Quand il passa par l'ouverture béante de sa fenêtre, le Jônin prit garde de se courber pour qu'elle ne se cogne pas la tête contre le chambranle. Dans sa chambre, il ne s'arrêta qu'un instant, forçant ses doigts crispés à relâcher leur prise sur ses affaires – le sabre d'abord, puis le sac donc le tissu écru était gorgé de sang. Derrière lui, faisant à peine plus de bruit qu'autant de fantômes, les chats-ninjas investirent les lieux à leur tour. Hoshihi s'empara de sa place habituelle sur le lit, Hai toujours accrochée sur ses épaules, Haîro et Kurokumo s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la fenêtre comme pour monter la garde, Hokori et Sunaarashi faisant de même devant la porte. Kakashi leur accorda un petit signe de tête avant d'emmener leur Invocatrice hors de la pièce, et elle, elle ne réagit pas.

Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand il traversa le couloir comme s'il le connaissait par cœur, passant sans s'arrêter devant les chambres vides de Naruto et Sasuke. Il ouvrit celle de la salle de bains, alluma la lumière sans même avoir à chercher l'interrupteur. Il était déjà venu ici. Quand ? Elle n'osa pas le demander, n'était pas sûre de toute façon d'en avoir la force. Sa respiration s'était calmée, enfin, mais elle se sentait tellement engourdie, glacée, et tout semblait lui parvenir distant, lointain, ténu.

Sans rien dire, le professeur descendit le couvercle des toilettes et l'y assit, s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Les mains enfin libres, il se pencha sur le robinet de la baignoire, chipota un instant avec celui qui commandait l'arrivée d'eau chaude, trouva le mécanisme pour diriger l'afflux d'eau vers le pommeau de douche. Il passa bien ensuite une minute à jouer avec les réglages, testant la température sur son avant-bras, et sembla enfin trouver l'équilibre qu'il cherchait. Et Hitomi le regardait sans rien dire, avec l'impression de se trouver hors de son corps.

Les mains douces et précautionneuses, il l'attira à lui, la coinçant entre le rebord de la baignoire et la barrière solide de son torse. Il s'empara de son bras droit, d'abord, celui qui avait tenté de rafistoler les organes et la peau d'Hayate. Il le plia de sorte à le placer juste sous le jet d'eau et des rigoles de liquide rosâtres se formèrent immédiatement sous le membre glacé. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pâle carnation d'Hitomi fut à nouveau visible. Il s'assura de ne rien oublier, passant et repassant sur le pli fragile de son coude, son pouce frottant la peau fine pour la débarrasser du sang qui s'y était incrusté.

Il s'occupa de sa main ensuite. Quand il la lâcha pour récupérer une petite brosse à récurer que Kurenai rangeait dans l'armoire sous le lavabo, elle resta immobile, le bras figé dans la position où il l'avait laissé. Un bref tremblement agitait parfois ses épaules, mais son regard était éteint, presque brumeux, et le professeur dut admettre que cela l'effrayait un peu. Prenant la main d'Hitomi entre les deux siennes, il se mit au travail, lavant le sang sous ses ongles comme il l'avait si souvent fait sous les siens.

L'autre bras, en comparaison, fut plus rapide et plus facile à nettoyer. Il y avait moins de sang de ce côté-là. Quand ce fut fini, Kakashi coupa l'arrivée d'eau et s'empara de la première serviette qu'il trouva pour l'aider à sécher ses bras, les gestes aussi doux et précautionneux que possible, comme il s'occupait d'un oisillon blessé et non d'une élève traumatisée. Était-ce vraiment le bon mot ? Cela lui semblait si fort, si caractérisé, pour décrire l'engourdissement profond qu'elle ressentait, à peine traversé parfois d'une angoisse viscérale qui la faisait étouffer. Kakashi, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il reconnaissait les signes pour être passé par là, entendait chacun des instants où elle s'étranglait sur un souffle absent.

Quand ses bras furent secs, il s'absenta un instant et revint avec une autre de ses tenues de nuit, un ensemble composé d'un t-shirt et d'un short vert tendre. Il prit garde à conserver ses yeux fixés sur son visage en l'aidant à se débarrasser de sa chemise de nuit, dont la couleur blanche avait depuis longtemps laissé la place au rouge foncé qui collait le tissu contre sa peau. Quand elle fut nue, il mouilla un gant de toilette et nettoya sommairement sa peau, comme il le pouvait, puis la fit s'habiller comme s'il vêtait une poupée et non une adolescente à l'esprit absent.

Pas une fois elle ne réagit, ne remua.

Alors, toujours en silence, il s'arrangea pour soustraire le tissu gorgé de sang à sa vue, reprit Hitomi dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre, serrant presque trop fort ses bras autour du corps glacé de l'adolescente inerte. Les chats l'accueillirent avec des gestes subtils – une oreille qui remuait, parfois un signe de tête. Kakashi savait très bien que les invocations de son élève ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, avec son odeur de chien et ses excentricités, mais Hoshihi recula sur le lit pour lui permettre de soulever les couvertures et y installer Hitomi avant de revenir se blottir contre elle, sa lourde tête rousse appuyée sur son épaule, l'une de ses pattes s'enroulant autour de son ventre comme une barrière protectrice. Et possessive.

Une fois son premier devoir accompli, l'homme quitta la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, et inspira profondément. Son nez l'assura que Kurenai était présente cette nuit, et non à l'hôpital ou chez Asuma. Il remercia les dieux de ne pas avoir à la chercher. Il trouva la chambre de la jeune mère sans difficulté, s'y introduisit le plus discrètement possible. Bien qu'il ait tenté de ne pas faire de bruit, quelque chose dut alerter Kurenai : un kunai venait de siffler dans l'air, se plantant là où sa tête s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, l'homme dégagea l'arme du bois de la porte, marquée, comme chez Hitomi, de beaucoup d'impacts semblables. Encore une chose que la mère et la fille avaient en commun.

— Hitomi est sortie cette nuit.

Le nom de son enfant attira aussitôt l'attention de Kurenai, dont le regard bien réveillé se posa sur Kakashi. Celui-ci, dans un murmure de tissu, vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux, suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse cacher à Kurenai l'angoisse et la frayeur qui s'étaient déployées en lui.

— Sortie ?

— Hm… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toujours est-il qu'elle a trouvé un ninja blessé, Hayate Gekko. L'examinateur, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas bien vu son corps, mais il avait l'air de s'être battu et d'avoir été laissé pour mort.

Sur le même ton bas, presqu'un murmure, il continua son rapport, décrivant le sceau qu'Hitomi avait tracé autour du corps – il n'avait pas besoin de la voir faire pour reconnaître son travail. Il expliqua que l'ANBU Sanglier l'avait trouvé chez lui et amené sur les lieux tout en lui résumant la situation, qu'il avait ensuite ramené sa jeune élève à la maison, nettoyant le sang à moitié parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait du bien, à moitié parce qu'il avait redouté de trouver des blessures sur son corps _aussi_.

— … Et elle est dans son lit, maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'elle dormira encore cette nuit.

La mère et le professeur échangèrent un regard chargé de sens, de compréhension. Ils savaient, à force, comment Hitomi réagissait face à un évènement traumatique.

— Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, fit Kurenai après un instant de silence.

— Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement, pas vrai ? Elle est mon élève.

— À ce propos, Sasuke…

— Il va très bien. Je l'entraîne toujours en-dehors du village. Je le retrouverai demain matin et lui expliquerai la situation. Vous lui manquez, tous les trois.

Oui, même Naruto manquait au jeune Uchiha, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Ils étaient plus proches que ne le pensaient les gens qui les connaissaient de l'Académie ou à travers leurs réputations. Les chamailleries, le défi constant et même les habitudes alimentaires du blond manquaient à son frère adoptif.

— Tu penses qu'il a une chance ?

— Bien sûr, fit mine de s'indigner Kakashi. Tu sous-estimes la valeur de mon entraînement ? C'est tout à fait faisable. Ce n'est pas comme si Gaara était un fou furieux, après tout. Il maîtrise son démon.

— Et puis c'est un gentil garçon, il n'essaiera pas de tuer Sasuke. Il n'oserait pas regarder Hitomi en face s'il le blessait sérieusement.

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un sourire complice, marqué d'inquiétude pour la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle ne faisait pas partie des participants à la troisième épreuve. Elle avait le temps de se remettre, d'enfermer le souvenir loin sous la surface, d'aller de l'avant. Et si Hayate survivait, ce serait encore mieux, une partie voire la totalité de sa culpabilité aurait de bonnes chances de disparaître. Rien que pour cela, Kurenai espérait que son camarade, qu'elle connaissait à peine, se remettrait. Avec un soupir, elle sortit de son lit et s'étira tandis que Kakashi détournait poliment le regard.

— Bon, puisque tu m'as réveillée, je vais aller prévenir Ensui et Yoshino. Ils voudront sans doute adapter les entraînements qu'ils avaient prévu pour Hitomi en conséquence, voire même l'annuler pendant quelques jours.

Kakashi laissa échapper un rire bref qui ressemblait un peu à un aboiement.

— Tu y crois vraiment ?

— … Non, tu as raison. Ils vont se dire qu'elle a besoin de tout, sauf d'être laissée tranquille. Bon, tu peux sortir ? Je ne vais pas aller chez ma belle-sœur et Ensui en chemise de nuit.

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, Kakashi s'exécuta. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il aimait tant travailler avec Kurenai : il en fallait énormément pour l'abattre. Elle affrontait toujours sereinement l'adversité, même quand l'ennemi était aussi terrible et vicieux qu'un traumatisme dans l'esprit d'une adolescente. Son devoir accompli, il prit le temps de soupirer profondément, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois, pour ne pas offenser la mère de sa petite élève, il sortirait par la porte. C'était plus poli, après tout.

Dans son lit, Hitomi n'avait pas remué d'un cil, ses grands yeux rouges fixant le plafond. Elle avait entendu les voix de sa mère et de son sensei, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Oh, il lui aurait été possible d'envoyer du chakra dans ses oreilles pour améliorer son ouïe et espionner, mais cela lui semblait si futile, si vain. Avec un gémissement angoissé, elle bougea enfin, se roulant en boule dans l'étreinte d'Hoshihi. Les chats étaient restés à ses côtés, Kurokumo rejoignant finalement son ami sur le lit, et à eux quatre – en comptant la petite Hai qui s'était blottie dans les bras d'Hitomi – ils débordaient presque du lit.

Les ronronnements apaisants des trois félins n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucun effet sur elle, sur la cadence effrénée de ses pensées, sur le mélange de culpabilité et d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. L'apaisement qu'elle tirait de l'odeur qui leur collait aux pelages était distante, pratiquement insignifiante. Avec une exhalation tremblante, elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Hoshihi et chercha le sommeil, en vain.

À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, ses mains se souvenaient de la sensation humide et tiède des organes maculés de sang d'Hayate sous ses doigts, l'odeur métallique de la mort mise en attente flottait dans ses narines comme un fantôme, un écho, et si elle fermait les yeux, la vision de son corps brisé se dessinait sur ses paupières. Elle avait envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose, de déchaîner toute la violence qui s'épanouissait en elle comme une fleur, et en même temps elle avait à peine la force de respirer.

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était impuissante, alors elle se contenta d'attendre.

Cela finirait par passer.


	62. La Genin de Kusagakure

_Coucou ! Voici un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra un peu. Je voulais aussi vous signaler que j'ai désormais un Utip si vous souhaitez me soutenir gratuitement en regardant des publicités. Voici le lien, modifié pour que ffnet ne pète pas une pile, retirez les tirets pour avoir la véritable adresse : utip-.-io/-zachanariel_

_Merci d'avance pour votre soutien !_

Quand le soleil se leva, Hitomi se sentait un peu mieux, à peine assez pour agir comme l'écho d'elle-même. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses chats, qui s'étaient endormis autour d'elle et là où ils montaient la garde. Elle ne voulait pas les réveiller, ils avaient besoin de sommeil. En silence, elle ouvrit les portes de sa garde-robe, enfila son uniforme, ajusta son tantô de manière que la garde tombe naturellement sous sa main. Les gestes étaient familiers. Presque réconfortants.

Elle trouva sa mère, Ensui et Yoshino attablés quand elle descendit, ses doigts occupés à remonter ses cheveux en une queue de cheval désordonnée. Ils posèrent sur elle des regards soucieux qui lui firent légèrement froncer les sourcils. Elle allait… Non, elle n'allait pas bien, mais pas mal non plus. Elle avait juste besoin de se défouler, de s'occuper l'esprit, d'épuiser toute l'énergie qui surchargeait son corps pour combattre l'impuissance qui lui collait à la peau, et enfin elle pourrait commencer à aller mieux, peut-être.

— Ca fait quelques jours que tu n'as pas eu un entraînement au sabre, pas vrai ? Tu vas nous affronter tous les deux, Yoshino-san et moi.

La voix d'Ensui éveilla une nuance de soulagement à l'intérieur d'elle. Il comprenait et elle avait envie de sangloter de soulagement. À la place, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le jardin ; c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle n'essayait même pas de prendre un petit-déjeuner, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le vomirait immédiatement. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais, et sa Bibliothèque refusait encore de les ranger là où se trouvait leur place, derrière la Porte, qui avait fini par prendre une majuscule dans sa tête, comme un lieu à part.

Les deux adultes l'y retrouvèrent pendant qu'elle effectuait son salut au soleil, la routine de ces gestes réchauffant ses muscles, comme toujours. Ses doigts et ses poignets étaient encore un peu raides, mais elle savait qu'elle oublierait bien vite ces sensations. Ensui et Yoshino étaient tous les deux des adversaires redoutables, même séparément, alors ensemble, ils auraient beau ne pas y aller à fond, le défi qu'ils lui imposeraient serait sans doute terrible. Et elle en avait besoin.

À leur signal, elle se mit en garde. Dès qu'Ensui s'élança, son ombre ondula faiblement sous ses pieds, formant le cercle protecteur dont elle était si friande, tandis qu'elle levait la lame de son tantô pour l'accueillir. Elle prit son ombre dans la sienne, le força à écarter légèrement sa main droite, puis le relâcha et tenta de profiter de l'ouverture qu'elle venait ainsi de se créer. En vain. Il était trop rapide et elle, elle n'avait pas assez travaillé cette manière de combattre.

Elle dut battre en retraite précipitamment quand le poing de Yoshino siffla près de son visage, ne la manquant que de quelques millimètres. Sa tante se battait à mains nues. Contre un véritable adversaire, elle utilisait des scalpels de chakra comme armes, mais elle ne voulait pas blesser sa nièce trop sérieusement. Les deux adultes fondirent sur Hitomi sans pitié, la forçant à esquiver, parer, s'éloigner, encore et encore.

Ils ne lui laissèrent aucun répit et elle ne les toucha pas une seule fois sérieusement, alors que pour sa part elle récolta une dizaine d'hématomes et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Quand ils en finirent avec elle, l'ombre d'Ensui s'enroulant autour de ses chevilles pour la clouer sur place tandis que Yoshino enfermait sa nuque dans une clé solide mais assez légère pour qu'elle puisse respirer sans problème, son corps tremblait d'épuisement, mais l'éclat féroce était de retour dans son regard. Les deux Jônin la relâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur l'herbe, frissonnante et essoufflée.

Sans un mot, Ensui l'aida à s'asseoir et prit sa jambe droite entre ses mains, la pliant et la dépliant pour l'étirer. Il espérait ainsi minimiser les courbatures qu'elle aurait le lendemain, elle le savait même si elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir s'en occuper elle-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait se charger pour elle de cette étape cruciale. Leurs entraînements étaient souvent poussés au-delà du raisonnable, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Je suis passée à l'hôpital ce matin, dit Yoshino en revenant, un pichet de limonade dans une main et des verres dans l'autre. Ils disent qu'Hayate va s'en sortir, mais ils ont dû le plonger dans le coma une fois qu'ils ont pu le sortir du sceau de stase. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, gamine. Félicitations.

— Mais je… J'aurais aimé faire plus.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire de plus ? La plupart de tes pairs ne connaissent rien aux sceaux ni au ninjutsu médical. Qu'est-ce que Chôji ou Shikamaru auraient pu faire que tu n'as pas fait ?

— Mais…

— Non, Hitomi. La première vie que tu sauves devrait te remplir d'euphorie, pas de culpabilité.

Un long silence ponctua les derniers mots de Yoshino, comme pour appuyer la vérité qu'ils renfermaient. Hitomi ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes malgré les tremblements qui lui agitaient les mains. Dans son dos, les longs doigts francs d'Ensui traçaient des volutes réconfortantes, qui lui rappelaient les longues nuits dans la chambre d'hôtel, à Suna, quand elle travaillait sur son premier sceau. Comme cette époque lui manquait…

— Est-ce qu'il pourra continuer sa carrière de ninja ? finit-elle par demander.

— Sans doute pas, soupira sa tante. Mais Hayate a toujours été malade, ma puce. Il a dû quitter l'ANBU à cause de ça, et d'ici un an ou deux, il aurait sans doute dû devenir prof à l'Académie, ou alors postuler pour un travail à la Tour du Hokage. Sa vie sera, pour lui comme pour son entourage, plus précieuse que sa carrière.

Hitomi se souvint soudain de Yûgao Uzuki, la fiancée d'Hayate qu'on voyait quelques instants à peine dans le manga originel. La manière dont elle avait touché sa tombe, son expression en remettant son masque de l'ANBU… Hitomi avait évité que cela se produise. De justesse. Et « de justesse » était bien le problème. Cela ne suffisait pas, d'éviter les problèmes à un cheveu, parce que cela la forçait à improviser, et qu'en improvisant, elle oubliait souvent de penser aux conséquences de ses actes, ou aux petits détails pourtant cruciaux.

— Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que tu ressens, continua Yoshino d'une voix conciliante, seulement d'y réfléchir. Tu n'es pas toute-puissante, Hitomi-chan, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Le complexe du héros est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses qui soient dans notre monde.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, ses pensées s'égarant en direction de Naruto. Son frère adoptif était un excellent exemple de ce que sa tante venait de dire, avec sa propension à se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis à tout bout de champ. Et elle… Honnêtement, elle était à peine mieux. Elle n'était ninja que depuis trois ridicules petits mois, et elle avait déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, l'avait même regardée droit dans les yeux quand elle avait échoué à échapper à Orochimaru. Seule la chance absurde qui venait tempérer la malchance de l'Équipe Sept lui permettait d'être toujours en vie.

Elle devait se réveiller, sortir de sa torpeur, parce que les évènements n'attendraient pas gentiment qu'elle soit prête pour se produire. Le prochain échelon sur sa route, le prochain tournant que prendrait la politique de Konoha, serait son invasion lors de l'examen. Elle avait douté que cela se produise, puisque leur diversion parfaite, Gaara, était de son côté à elle, mais l'attaque qu'avait subie Hayate la débarrassait du moindre doute. Orochimaru attaquerait. Elle ne savait juste pas s'il le ferait avec l'aide de Suna ou d'un autre village, mais ça, elle n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen de le découvrir.

Une détermination glacée sur les traits, elle se redressa. Elle avait mal partout, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, ne voulait pas rester désoeuvrée. D'une main ferme, elle dégaina son tantô à nouveau, tandis qu'Ensui faisait de même avec son katana. Avec un petit soupir, Yoshino recula d'un pas, déjà prête à soigner les plaies superficielles qu'ils s'infligeraient au combat – ou plutôt qu'Ensui infligerait à Hitomi quand il n'aurait pas le temps de dévier ses coups. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger de tout.

Longtemps, le jardin résonna du bruit des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient encore et encore. A deux reprises, Yoshino dut intervenir pour soigner une blessure d'Hitomi, mais à part ça, elle se débrouilla bien. Ensui se faisait un devoir d'inscrire l'esquive dans ses réflexes les plus profonds, et ne la ménageait pas dans cette entreprise. Oh, il ne déchaînait pas sur elle le maximum de ses capacités, elle serait morte sinon… Mais il n'y allait pas non plus de main morte.

Kurenai vint les chercher à la nuit tombée. Le repas était prêt. Elle avait passé la journée aux côtés d'Hinata, qui se remettait doucement mais ne pouvait pas encore avoir beaucoup de visiteurs. Elle raconta à table que la jeune fille avait l'interdiction de quitter son lit. Hitomi se mordilla la lèvre en entendant ça. Elle pouvait peut-être aller voir Hinata, lui apporter des livres pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas ? La jeune Yûhi n'avait pas encore osé rendre visite à son ex petite-amie. Elles avaient toujours l'une envers l'autre un comportement très cordial, mais l'ombre de leur relation passée jouait encore entre elles, et elle devait l'admettre, ça faisait mal.

Finalement, le lendemain, elle prit son courage à deux mains, remplit un sac à dos de romans et prit la direction de l'hôpital avant de changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas laisser une chance à son envie de fuir de reprendre le dessus. Hinata ne méritait pas qu'elle l'ignore. Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'arrêter au comptoir d'accueil, sa mère lui ayant donné le numéro de chambre. Contrairement aux civils qui attendaient en petit groupe, elle dédaigna l'ascenseur, préférant l'énergie que lui coûteraient les escaliers.

Arrivée devant la chambre, elle frappa timidement à la porte et entra quand elle en eut l'autorisation. Hinata avait l'air minuscule dans son lit aux draps blancs, les traits tirés, de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hitomi s'approcha. Elle se sentait intimidée, nerveuse, et son regard errait vers la fenêtre comme s'il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours vers laquelle elle pouvait se précipiter. Stupide et inutile. Hinata ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Hum… Je suis venue te donner quelques livres, pour que tu puisses t'occuper si tu veux.

D'une démarche tendue, elle quitta l'endroit où elle s'était figée, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et prit place sur la chaise que quelqu'un, sans doute sa mère, avait placée au chevet d'Hinata. Sous le regard intimidé de son amie, la jeune fille se défit de son sac à dos, l'ouvrit, et en sortit volume après volume, décrivant brièvement leur contenu. Elle indiqua ceux qu'elle avait écrits, ceux qu'elle avait lus et aimés. Hinata posait parfois une question ou l'autre, et les deux adolescentes prenaient bien soin d'éviter le sujet dont l'ombre les séparait.

Au bout d'une heure, après s'être assurée qu'Hinata allait bien et n'avait besoin de rien, Hitomi prit congé. L'énergie qui lui parcourait le corps était malsaine, nerveuse, et elle avait besoin de la défouler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle décida de sortir par les toits et s'enfonça dans les étages, les doigts agités de petites contractions sporadiques. Soudain, au milieu du couloir du cinquième étage, elle se figea. Parce que le nom écrit à l'encre rouge à côté de la porte, elle le connaissait.

_Uzumaki Karin._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son souffle se coupa. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs mais n'y trouva rien qui expliquait la présence de la cousine de Naruto à Konoha. N'était-elle pas censée être au service d'Orochimaru ? Les sourcils froncés, elle frappa à la porte.

— Entrez ! fit une voix étouffée derrière le battant.

Elle s'exécuta, et découvrit l'inconnue en train d'enfiler un pull – d'où le son étouffé. Elle ne la connaissait pas, et pourtant, elle la reconnaissait, avec ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux de la même couleur et ses lunettes rectangulaires.

— Eh, tu es qui toi ? Je ne te connais pas. J'ai des problèmes ?

— Ah, non, non, ne t'en fais pas.

Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre, observant les lieux d'un œil attentif. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir : la pièce était blanche, impersonnelle. Là où Hinata avait reçu des fleurs, des cartes de vœux, pour Karin il n'y avait rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas de Konoha… Mais même comme ça, il était très peu probable qu'elle soit venue seule au village. Les gens qui étaient venus jusqu'ici avec elle, pourquoi ne lui rendaient-ils pas visite ? Elle était plutôt amochée, pourtant, avec les bandages qui recouvraient ses bras et le ventre qu'elle avait brièvement entraperçu en entrant. Quelqu'un aurait dû s'inquiéter pour elle.

— Hum… Je suis entrée parce que tu as le même nom de famille que quelqu'un que tu connais. Naruto Uzumaki. Enfin… Uzumaki-Yûhi. C'est mon frère adoptif.

Un silence estomaqué accueillit ses propos. Karin la fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa posture raide.

— T-tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre que c'est bien son nom ?

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise en entendant l'accent vulnérable dans la voix de son interlocutrice. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— Je ne pourrais pas me tromper.

— J-j'ai un cousin ?

— J'imagine que c'est ton cousin, oui. Les Uzumaki étaient un très grand clan avant leur destruction, on en parle encore beaucoup ici. Ils étaient nos alliés dès la fondation du village, le souvenir est resté fort.

— Je ne savais pas que les Uzumaki étaient un clan…

Hitomi sourcilla, étonnée. Elle hésita avant de se décider, et d'aller s'asseoir au chevet de Karin, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour Hinata. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, elle lui parla de toute la gloire du clan Uzumaki et de son histoire conjointe avec celle de Konoha, de Mito Uzumaki la première jinchûriki, de Kushina Uzumaki la dernière en titre avant Naruto. Tout ce qu'elle disait, elle l'avait lu dans les archives du village. Certaines choses ne lui avaient pas été inconnues grâce au canon, et d'autres, elle les avait découvertes, comme le fait qu'on ignorait toujours qui était à l'origine du massacre.

— Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? finit-elle par demander. Je ne t'avais jamais vue, je sais que tu n'es pas une de nos kunoichi.

— Tu as raison… Je suis venue participer à l'examen Chûnin avec une équipe de Kusa. On a passé la première épreuve sans problème, mais dans la Forêt de la Mort… Des ninjas de Konohagakure ont t-tué mes coéquipiers et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir de justesse, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu ! J'étais vraiment, vraiment terrifiée.

En voyant Karin au bord des larmes, Hitomi passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira vers elle, le corps de la jeune fille basculant dans son étreinte sans résistance.

— Des ninjas de Konoha, hum ? Tu connais leurs noms, ou tu pourrais les décrire ?

Après tout, elle voudrait rester loin de ceux qui étaient capables d'une telle brutalité.

— I-ils avaient tous les trois des lunettes, habillés en noir… Deux d'entre eux avaient le visage et les cheveux cachés, l'autre avait des cheveux argentés.

Le corps d'Hitomi se raidit contre celui de Karin et ses doigts se resserrèrent durement sur son épaule. Elle plissa les lèvres, le regard agité d'une étincelle cruelle.

— Kabuto Yakushi et ses acolytes. L'un d'eux est mort des suites de son combat lors des éliminatoires. Les autres ont été accusés de traîtrise et de désertion. Ils travaillent avec Orochimaru et s'ils reviennent à Konoha, ils mourront.

Après un instant de silence, Hitomi s'adoucit de nouveau, sa prise se transformant en caresse discrète. Elle tentait d'imiter la façon dont Ensui ou Kakashi se comportaient avec elle quand elle allait mal, quand elle était effrayée ou en pleine détresse.

— Ils ne reviendront pas te faire de mal. Tant que tu seras ici, les ninjas de Konoha te protégeront. Dans notre hôpital, tu es sous notre protection.

Et puis une idée terrible, vicieuse, fit son chemin à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus doux, tentant de projeter autant d'apaisement que possible dans sa gestuelle.

— Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais demander à rester ici. Une pupille du village. Ton nom t'en donne le droit, peu importe comment tu t'es retrouvé à Kusagakure. Le Hokage ne refuserait pas un ninja prêt à travailler pour le village, et puis comme ça, tu pourrais rencontrer Naruto, passer du temps avec lui. Il est adorable, solaire, gentil. Il serait ravi d'avoir de la famille. Bien sûr, il nous a, ma mère, notre frère et moi, mais tu sais, une famille de sang, ce n'est pas pareil.

Et puis elle se tut, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Karin. Elle la tentation exercée par ses paroles sur la jeune fille, dont les mains s'étaient crispées sur la couverture.

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore envie de me battre. J'ai peur, je crois.

Compréhensive, la jeune Yûhi hocha la tête. Si elle n'avait pas tant aimé se battre, la peur aurait pris le dessus depuis longtemps chez elle, et Karin, du peu qu'elle la connaissait, avait l'air timide, renfermée. Ce n'était pas un tempérament guerrier.

— Konoha ne recrute pas seulement des combattants. Tu sais, notre hôpital est réputé le meilleur des Nations Élémentaires. Il y a trente ans à peine, ces couloirs étaient habités d'une chirurgienne de légende, Senju Tsunade-sama. Tu as appris le ninjutsu médical ?

Alors qu'elle écoutait son interlocutrice avec soin, les traits de Karin s'étaient progressivement éclairés. Elle se redressa très droit sur son lit, le regard rempli de fierté, d'espoir.

— Oui ! Je suis très douée, même ! J'ai une capacité secrète qui me permet de soigner n'importe quelle blessure, mais comme c'est coûteux en chakra, j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais de médecine pour ne pas devoir me rabattre constamment sur elle.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas à beaucoup feindre l'intérêt.

— Tu veux dire la capacité dormante des Uzumaki ? Mon grand-père m'a dit que c'était très rare, seulement présent chez une branche mineure du clan qui s'était mélangée à un clan du Pays du Fer.

— C'est là où vivent les samurai ?

— Oui ! Ils utilisent leur chakra de manière différente, mais ils ont aussi recueilli des clans, ceux dont les membres ne souhaitaient pas devenir ninjas.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore un moment, avant qu'il soit l'heure pour Hitomi de partir. Elle promit de revenir le lendemain avec les documents qui permettraient à Karin de demander l'asile au Hokage, et décida de faire immédiatement un crochet par la Tour pour se les procurer. Elle échangea quelques plaisanteries avec Genma Shiranui, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort et avait sans doute perdu un pari pour se retrouver à faire un travail administratif, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de sa thérapeute. C'était l'heure de sa séance, et cette fois, elle était particulièrement nerveuse.

Parler à Fukuda était devenu une évidence. Elle n'avait qu'à entrer dans son bureau, s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges à disposition des patients, pour que sa langue se délie. Elle parla d'Hayate, du sang qu'elle rêvait encore sur ses mains, des sensations gravées dans son esprit, et elle pleura, enfin. Elle s'était attendue à ressentir une forme de délivrance, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Patiente et douce, la psychologue dut travailler sur la crise d'angoisse qui s'emparait de la jeune Yûhi, lui apprenant des exercices de respiration et de relaxation qui pourraient peut-être l'aider.

Elle sortit de son rendez-vous à fleur de peau, comme toujours. Lee l'attendait devant la porte, un sachet de chocolats dans la main. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'élança dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sans timidité ni pudeur. Surpris, le jeune homme la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses hanches, ses épaules se tendre légèrement. Il grogna légèrement quand elle frôla sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue, la pressant plus fort contre lui. Un vieil homme qui entrait dans le bâtiment toussota à leurs côtés et il se reprit, les joues rouges, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le souffle peut-être un peu court.

— Hum, b-bonjour à toi aussi. Dure journée ?

Hitomi sourit d'un air contrit, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la main libre de Lee. Elle aimait la sensation de ses bandages contre ses doigts, la force de ses mains qui traitaient toujours les siennes avec délicatesse et prudence, elle aimait aussi parvenir à lui faire perdre le fil de ses précautions. Cela lui donnait une forme de pouvoir qu'elle découvrait apprécier. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient tous deux d'un pas tranquille, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Tu en as peut-être entendu parler par ton sensei… Il y a deux nuits, l'examinateur des éliminatoires a été attaqué par un ninja inconnu. J'ai senti une odeur de sang et je l'ai suivie. Je… Je l'ai trouvé plus mort que vif, mais Ensui-shishou m'a appris un sceau de stase qui te garde dans l'état exact où tu te trouves, et ça lui a sans doute sauvé la vie. Il vivra, mais il ne sera plus jamais un ninja.

— Et tu t'en veux, hm ?

— Uh… Oui, je m'en veux. J'aurais pu sentir l'odeur plus tôt, et peut-être faire mieux, ou, je ne sais pas…

— Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas grave si tes actions ne sont pas parfaites du premier coup. Le principal c'est que tu t'améliores.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la crêperie qu'ils aimaient fréquenter après les rendez-vous d'Hitomi avec sa thérapeute. L'ambiance rustique de la décoration donnait l'impression à la jeune fille de retrouver l'atmosphère de ses voyages avec Ensui, et les pâtisseries et boissons servies étaient vraiment bonnes. Sans lâcher la main de sa petite-amie, Lee commanda un choix généreux, puis la guida vers une table un peu à part. Il y avait un peu plus de clients que d'habitude, mais les serveurs et la barmaid les connaissaient bien à présent. En silence, le jeune homme se glissa en premier sur la banquette et attira Hitomi avec lui, de sorte qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je peux le voir. Est-ce que tu as de quoi t'occuper, pour ne pas y penser ?

Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Yûhi, malgré le sujet dont ils parlaient. Lee était tellement attentif aux petits détails la concernant… Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, pourtant il savait déjà comment son esprit fonctionnait et ce qui lui faisait du bien en période de crise. Avec un petit ronronnement bas dans la gorge elle releva la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa main libre lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts. Il frémit de tout son corps, serra les paupières, grogna encore et lui rendit son baiser.

— Tu vas finir par me faire tomber sérieusement amoureuse de toi, tu sais ?

Il accueillit sa déclaration affectueuse d'un silence stupéfait, puis un sourire se forma lentement sur ses lèvres. Il la serra contre lui, ses longs doigts forts jouant avec les mèches désordonnées qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval.

— Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et l'embrassa encore. Leur commande arriva, mais ils ne s'interrompirent pas et le serveur ne dit rien, habitué à leurs démonstrations d'affection. Les civils étaient souvent plus prudes que les ninjas, qui vivaient sans espoir d'un lendemain et cueillaient chaque opportunité d'oublier ce que leur métier impliquait, mais certains avaient des shinobis dans leur famille, parmi leurs amis, et ceux-là comprenaient.

— Ton chocolat chaud ne sera plus chaud du tout si on ne s'arrête pas un peu, finit par marmonner Lee entre deux baisers.

— Oh, on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire, pas vrai ?

— Non… Non, on ne peut pas. Mais ce qu'on peut faire, c'est passer la soirée ensemble. Ça te dirait ?

Hitomi ne prit même pas le temps d'y penser. Elle avait besoin de ça, de la présence douce et solide de Lee à ses côtés, de ses mains sur elle, autour d'elle, de ses baisers, du mélange de candeur et d'attention qu'il lui offrait sans réserve. Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat, qui avait en effet perdu un peu de sa température, et posa leurs mains jointes sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

— Bien sûr que ça me dirait. Tu as prévu un programme en particulier ?

— Ça, très chère, tu le découvriras ce soir…

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et comme ça, ce fut réglé. Elle ne pouvait que remercier les dieux d'avoir Lee à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter les petites et grandes épreuves qui l'attendaient encore.


	63. L'ombre du Tournoi

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre de ce jeudi, qui nous rapproche de la reprise des évènements du canon. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

La soirée que Lee avait organisée fut délicieuse, de l'opinion d'Hitomi. Il commença par l'emmener à un spectacle de Kabuki, pour laquelle il avait obtenu deux places et une rencontre avec les acteurs. Après cela, il la guida à travers les rues de la ville jusqu'à un restaurant tenu par la mère de Chôji en personne, un de ceux chez qui il fallait réserver plusieurs semaines en avance. Plus tard, il lui confia que l'un des employés lui en devait une et avait placé un mot en sa faveur pour obtenir une table. Le repas fut bien entendu délicieux, le cadre feutré et intime donnant envie à Hitomi de rester là pour toujours.

Cependant, Lee ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter là et avait également acheté des entrées pour une soirée dansante chez l'un des nobles civils proches du Hokage et de ses conseillers. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait habillés assez élégamment pour l'assemblée, mais les deux adolescents s'amusèrent, et à la fin de la soirée, Hitomi avait l'impression que son sens du toucher était hypersensible. Elle savait que c'était un mélange d'hormones et d'attraction qui parlait, mais quand même… Elle aurait sans doute été complètement perdue si elle n'avait pas compris ce que l'adolescence faisait à son corps, à son esprit. Quand Lee la raccompagna chez elle, avec un baiser qui lui donna le tournis de la plus délicate des manières, elle s'immergea dans une relecture du Paradis du Batifolage, pour poser des mots sur ses envies.

Et elle prit bien soin de dissimuler le volume là où sa mère ne le trouverait pas par accident, pour éviter qu'elle aille arracher la tête de Kakashi.

Trois jours avant le tournoi, un Chûnin vint l'avertir que Naruto avait été amené à l'hôpital par un crapaud géant et elle sut que l'intrigue était à nouveau en marche. Elle entra dans la chambre de son frère, lui prépara un sac avec des vêtements de rechange, des produits d'hygiène et quelques livres pour s'occuper, et alla lui rendre visite. Il était un peu amoché, les membres parcourus de contractions douloureuses à cause du manque de chakra, mais à part ça, il allait bien.

— Au fait, dit-elle en lui épluchant une pomme de la pointe d'un kunai, il y a une fille dans l'hôpital… Elle s'appelle Karin. Karin Uzumaki. Elle est ta cousine.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— Hm hm. Je vais la voir tous les jours après avoir rendu visite à Hinata. Elle est de Kusagakure, mais elle a introduit une demande pour devenir pupille du village. Sa mère est décédée il y a quelques années et son père ne veut pas d'elle, alors elle n'a pas vraiment de liens qui l'unissent au Pays de l'Herbe… Et elle a très envie de te rencontrer.

— T-tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Bien sûr ! Je lui ai raconté plein de trucs sur toi, mais promis, rien d'embarrassant. Elle se sent très seule parce que personne ne lui rend visite. Tu as le droit de sortir du lit ?

— Personne ne me l'a interdit en tout cas.

— Génial ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille la voir ?

Bien entendu, le blond accepta, impatient de rencontrer un membre de sa famille. En lui passant des vêtements plus décents que la blouse d'hôpital qu'on lui avait enfilée à la va-vite – elle évita soigneusement de regarder le gros trou qu'il avait dans le dos – elle put voir la nervosité bien cachée au fond de ses yeux bleus. C'était le même genre de vulnérabilité qu'il avait montrée au début, quand Kurenai l'avait adopté. Il n'osait pas croire que quelqu'un voulait faire partie de sa famille, et pour ça, Hitomi haïssait les civils assez stupides pour lui refuser toute forme d'affection quand il n'avait été qu'un petit garçon délaissé et effrayé.

S'accrochant d'autorité à son bras, elle le guida à travers les couloirs. Elle se tenait à lui plutôt pour l'aider à marcher sans trop le lui faire remarquer que pour autre chose ; elle savait qu'il était trop fier pour demander ce genre d'assistance si elle ne le lui imposait pas. Même comme ça, il trébuchait parfois, et quand il parvenait à avancer en ligne droite sans vaciller, ses mains tripotaient nerveusement le bas du t-shirt orange vif marqué d'une spirale qu'elle lui avait apporté. Avec un petit soupir presque amusé, Hitomi frappa à la porte de la chambre et ouvrit :

— Karin-chan ? J'ai une surprise pour toi !

Elle ouvrit le battant plus largement, révélant la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, et d'une gentille bourrade, le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il dévisageait avidement la jeune fille qui cousait deux pièces de tissu rouge ensemble dans son lit, elle-même ayant relevé la tête, surprise.

— Karin-chan, reprit-elle avec son sourire le plus solaire, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, ton cousin. Je vous laisse faire connaissance !

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éclipsa. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle savait que c'était bien, ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Karin comme Naruto avaient besoin de l'autre, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore. Elle se sentait presque fière, derrière l'engourdissement qui commençait lentement à disparaître, pour la première fois depuis l'attaque d'Hayate. Le sentiment de froid et de distance ne l'avait jamais tout à fait quittée jusque-là, même si elle pouvait parfois le mettre de côté, quand elle était avec Lee ou Ensui.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa Shikamaru et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il soupira, feignant l'ennui, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Il faisait des efforts pour avoir l'air désinvolte, mais il pressa sa joue contre la sienne et passa ses doigts dans la queue de cheval qui atteignait à présent les hanches de sa cousine, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien là, réelle, entière. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'examen, alors qu'ils étaient voisins, tellement tous les deux avaient été occupés, ne recevant des nouvelles de l'autre qu'à travers Yoshino, qui n'appréciait pas de jouer les messagères. Les carnets messagers les avaient aidés à garder contact, mais ce n'était décidément pas la même chose que de se retrouver face à face.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? finit-elle par demander. Tu es blessé, ou tu viens rendre une visite ?

— Une visite. Mon père a fini par me laisser un peu de temps libre et Chôji a dû se faire embarquer pour une intoxication alimentaire, le pauvre. Il n'a le droit de manger que ce qu'on lui donne ici, alors je lui apporte un livre de casse-têtes à la place.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux cousins s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. Shikamaru guida Hitomi jusqu'au troisième étage, dans une petite chambre inondée de soleil. Leur ami était seul, mais ne s'ennuyait pas : il avait un carnet à croquis sur les genoux et dessinait les arbres qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Son visage s'éclaira quand il tourna la tête et les vit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Bien vite, ils se mirent à discuter, retrouvant le confort et la camaraderie tranquille qui les avait unis depuis l'enfance.

Le soir tombait quand Hitomi sortit de l'hôpital. Elle se sentait à la fois plus paisible et attentive qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Elle s'arrêta à l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi cuisiner, puis rentra à la maison et se mit au travail. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait de gyôza, mais une fois ses mains lancées, son esprit fut libre de vagabonder. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à l'invasion. Ses poisons et ses pièges étaient déjà fonctionnels, elle avait un stock suffisant, mais elle voulait affûter ses lames une fois de plus, et s'assurer que ses chats étaient sur le pied de guerre. Il faudrait également qu'elle remplisse son stock de fournitures médicales, qu'elle vérifie qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour ses sceaux, et de l'encre pour en tracer de nouveaux si besoin.

Quand sa mère rentra, main dans la main avec Asuma, Hitomi eut l'occasion de lui raconter son rendez-vous avec Lee, et elles s'extasièrent ensemble sur la galanterie de son comportement sous le regard du petit-ami de Kurenai. Bientôt son fiancé ? Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, après tout. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait que le Jônin était d'une grande aide à Kurenai en ce moment, alors que le destin semblait s'en prendre à ses êtres chers sans relâche.

Elle monta dans sa chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle, et se mit au travail. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par Hoshihi, qui avait entraîné Hai pendant toute la journée. La petite chatte était épuisée, se laissant transporter sans résistance sur le dos de son mentor. Hitomi, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, la prit dans ses bras – elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'un bambin – et la mit sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir la caresser tout en parlant.

— Je crois qu'on devrait travailler sur des manœuvres montées, finit-elle par suggérer à son familier. Très peu de ninjas se battent sur des montures, qu'il s'agisse de chevaux ou d'invocations. Ils trouvent que ça manque de discrétion. Mais toi, tu es très discret. Et l'élément de surprise, c'est toujours utile.

— C'est vrai, ça pourrait bien fonctionner. Tu as des idées ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, la jeune fille se mit à dessiner des diagrammes sommaires qu'Hoshihi commentait les uns après les autres. Certains furent déclarés impossibles, d'autres les tentaient bien. Elle se décida aussi à intégrer sa maîtrise du Katon dans leurs enchaînements, parce qu'elle savait que Sasuke allait se tourner vers le Raiton maintenant qu'il avait l'aide de Kakashi à ce sujet. Il avait sans doute l'impression de renier son héritage de Uchiha… Mais de telles considérations ne comptaient pas quand elles pouvaient faire la différence entre la survie et la mort.

— J'ai aussi quelques techniques à apprendre dans les mois qui viennent. Je pense que je suis prête pour du Suiton de rang B… Et je veux explorer mon affinité secondaire.

— Le Raiton, c'est ça ?

— Hm hm. Particulièrement meurtrier avec du Suiton. Je n'aurai pas toujours Sasuke sous la main, et il ne sait pas naviguer comme moi dans et sur l'eau.

— Tu… Tu es sûre que tu veux apprendre des choses mortelles ? Tu n'étais vraiment pas bien après la Forêt de la Mort…

— Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Honnêtement, non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Mais j'en ai besoin. Les autres ninjas, ceux des villages étrangers et les déserteurs, ils ne vont pas sagement attendre que je me décide à grandir pour se mettre à me chercher des noises, pas vrai ? Et eux, ils savent déjà tuer sans sourciller.

— Je vois… On enseigne un peu la même chose à nos apprentis, même s'il est mal vu de tuer un membre du clan ennemi.

— Le clan ennemi ?

— Ah, on ne t'en a jamais parlé ? Les chats de ton contrat ne sont que ceux de mon clan, le clan Hikari. Il en existe un autre, le clan Yami, qui vit sur les mêmes terres que nous. Elles sont divisées en deux, pour qu'on ne se mélange pas. Pour le moment nous sommes en paix, mais ça pourrait changer, et même comme ça, il y a des échauffourées à la frontière au moins une fois par lune.

— Et eux aussi ont un contrat d'invocation ?

— Oui, mais ça fait des siècles qu'il est perdu. Même eux ne savent pas où leur dernier invocateur l'a laissé.

— Je vois… Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

Hoshihi semblait soulagé de changer de sujet et approuva avec enthousiasme. Il se pencha sur le cahier d'Hitomi, suggéra des améliorations, voire des idées toutes neuves qui dessinèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille un sourire sombrement satisfait. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à ce qui l'attendait le jour du tournoi, mais Hoshihi faisait de son mieux pour lui donner toutes les armes dont elle pouvait bien rêver.

Et puis finalement le jour du tournoi arriva. Hitomi était pâle, manquait un peu de sommeil, mais son visage était figé en une expression déterminée, féroce même. Elle s'habilla comme un ninja en mission, prenant soin d'enfiler son armure de résille d'acier sous son kimono qui avait été réparé. Elle avait peut-être un peu grandi, mûri pendant ce mois de prétendu repos, et le tissu était un peu trop serré sur sa poitrine, ses hanches, mais rien qui soit vraiment gênant. Elle s'assura d'avoir tout son arsenal favori sur elle. Hoshihi et Hai étaient rentrés dans le monde spirituel, pour appeler leurs camarades et leur demander d'être prêts à répondre à son appel en cas de problème.

Hitomi avait prétexté un mauvais pressentiment en se préparant de la sorte. Tout le monde, même Ensui, avait cru que cela avait un rapport avec sa réaction à l'attaque d'Hayate. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, et cela l'arrangeait qu'ils pensent de la sorte. En tout cas, peut-être pour la rassurer, son mentor avait suivi son exemple et quand il vint la chercher, il semblait lui aussi sur le pied de guerre, son sabre à la ceinture, les traits de khôl vert sombre sous ses yeux accentuant la sévérité de ses traits.

Ils furent parmi les premiers arrivés dans le stade. Les seules autres personnes présentes étaient des ninjas et les parents de certains participants. Yoshino et Shikaku étaient là, dans la tribune d'honneur réservée aux chefs des clans de Konoha, aux côtés de Chôza Akimichi et son épouse. Inoichi Yamanaka arriva juste après, seul. La rumeur disait qu'il s'était disputé avec sa femme, la mère d'Ino. Il avait l'air fatigué : des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleus et ses traits étaient tirés.

Hitomi salua son oncle et ses alliés d'un sourire avant d'aller s'installer, Ensui à ses côtés. Les yeux du chef de clan s'attardèrent sur leurs vêtements, leurs armes, le sérieux de leurs expressions. Il ne dit rien. Yoshino lui avait parlé de la mésaventure d'Hitomi, et Inoichi avait interrogé tous les ninjas de garde cette nuit-là, y compris Renard et Sanglier. Personne n'avait vu l'agresseur. Shikaku ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse satisfaisante à apporter, malgré sa frustration, sa colère à l'idée que l'un de ses enfants – il voyait Hitomi comme telle à présent, et Kurenai comme une sœur – ait encore couru un danger inutile entre les murs du village, là où ils auraient dû se trouver en sécurité.

Les gradins se remplirent lentement. Kiba se précipita à leurs côtés, Hinata derrière lui. Le jeune Inuzuka était surexcité, avide de voir Naruto venger sa coéquipière, sûr et certain qu'il y parviendrait. Hitomi aussi faisait confiance à son frère pour cela. Elle avait vu le gonflement nouveau dans ses muscles, à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas chômé. Avait-il obtenu le contrat d'invocation des Crapauds ? Il n'en avait pas parlé, et quand il était sorti de l'hôpital, remis de sa carence en chakra, il était immédiatement retourné entre les pattes de Jiraiya. Quant à Sasuke, il n'avait pas été vu au village depuis un mois entier.

Gaara fut le premier des concurrents à arriver. Il monta dans la tribune qui leur était réservée d'un air digne, bientôt rejoint par son frère et sa sœur, qui discutaient tranquillement. Avec un mince sourire, le jinchûriki croisa le regard d'Hitomi, lui montra son carnet et se mit à écrire. Un instant plus tard, le carnet de la jeune Yûhi refroidissait dans l'une de ses poches. Gaara lui avait écrit quelques mots, lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer, et lui proposait d'aller manger quelque part en ville après ça. Elle devait jouer le jeu, alors elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres et répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Avec prudence, elle ouvrit la cage dans laquelle elle gardait enfermée les sensations données par ses méridiens, et s'attacha à ressentir la présence des ninjas dans le stade. Elle ne pouvait pas repérer Kabuto – elle avait été assez stupide pour ne pas apprendre sa signature en particulier quand elle l'avait vu pendant les premières épreuves – mais elle savait qu'il était là. Il y avait beaucoup de Chûnin et Jônin… Combien étaient des imposteurs ? Dans la foule de civils, elle en repéra certains qui avaient mal couvert leurs traces. Sans sa maladie, elle n'aurait pas été capable de les percevoir, pas avec tant de gens autour d'elle. Sentant poindre une migraine, elle referma la cage, rouvrit les yeux et sortit de sa Bibliothèque.

La main d'Ensui était sur son épaule, tiède et réconfortante. Kurenai ne les rejoindrait pas : elle était dans la tribune des participants aux côtés de Shino, présence fiable et tranquille dont la férocité était bien dissimulée sous un sourire paisible. Mais qu'on tente de s'en prendre à l'un de ses gamins… Hitomi n'avait jamais vu sa mère véritablement en colère, mais les ninjas haut gradés parlaient toujours de la fois où elle avait pratiquement agressé le Hokage pour obtenir la garde de Naruto.

Et du fait que ça avait fonctionné.

Genma Shiranui arriva, prit place dans l'arène, un peu en périphérie de la zone de combat. À présent, tous les concurrents étaient présents, sauf Sasuke et Kakashi, mais ça, Hitomi s'y attendait. Le Hokage, enfin, arriva, suivi du Kazekage – Orochimaru ? – et des seigneurs du Pays des Rivières et du Pays des Oiseaux. Tout le monde se leva dans le stade, même les civils, et la foule se rassit d'un même mouvement quand les dirigeants eurent pris place dans la tribune diplomatique. Les portes du stade se refermèrent. L'examen pouvait commencer.


	64. Qu'Elle te protège

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour après le NaNo. Est-ce qu'il s'est bien passé pour vous ? De mon côté, j'ai fait 76K mots, donc je suis très satisfaite ! Par contre, je n'ai pas atteint le point dans l'histoire que je visais, parce que j'ai complètement sous-estimé certains arcs écrits pendant ce NaNo. Donc non, je n'ai pas encore atteint Shippuden, hélas ! Cela dit, je suis quand même très contente de ce que j'ai écrit, et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand je le publierai... Autour de juin, sans doute. Même en postant deux chapitres par semaine, j'ai énormément d'avance sur la publication. Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre du jour !_

Hitomi se surprit à ne ressentir que de la sérénité quand Naruto et Neji descendirent dans l'arène. Avant même le signal de départ, son frère dégaina son épée. La première chose qu'il fit quand Genma leur ordonna de commencer fut d'inonder l'endroit de clones, se perdant dans la foule blond, orange et bleu. Tout le monde perdit sa trace, même Hitomi, même Kiba… Même Neji. L'aîné ne se démonta pas, frappant clone après clone pour les dissiper, et bien vite leur champ de bataille fut noyé sous la fumée blanche. Neji n'avait pas encore activé son Byakugan, jugeant sans doute ne pas en avoir besoin face à un adversaire aussi faible.

Naruto profita de son arrogance. Il frappa le Hyûga dans le dos du plat de sa gigantesque épée, le projetant en avant avec suffisamment de force pour le faire trébucher, puis battit en retraite. C'était le genre de mouvement qu'Hitomi affectionnait tout particulièrement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, criant des encouragements aux côtés de ses pairs. Tous les élèves de sa classe à l'Académie qui avaient été éliminés encourageaient Naruto, et la jeune Yûhi pouvait voir ceux qui se trouvaient dans la tribune des participants faire le même, y compris le trio de Sunagakure. Naruto les avait gagnés à sa cause. Pour l'instant ils étaient les seuls à encourager le jeune jinchûriki. Les civils devaient les prendre pour des timbrés. Ils s'en fichaient tous autant les uns que les autres.

Finalement, Naruto fut touché et Neji en profita pour lui parler. Elle pouvait entendre le faible bourdonnement de sa voix, mais même en envoyant son chakra dans ses oreilles, elle ne pourrait distinguer les mots en particulier, pas avec la foule qui n'encourageait pas mais faisait indéniablement du bruit. Elle se doutait, de toute façon, de ce que le génie de la Bunke avait à dire à son frère adoptif. Un sourire féroce joua sur ses lèvres. Neji ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait le frapper en plein sur le crâne, avec toute la force d'un Bijû et la détermination candide de son réceptacle.

Comme dans le canon, Naruto finit par faire jeu égal avec son adversaire, mais il avait à peine été touché deux ou trois fois par Neji jusque-là. Son esquive, son instinct de fuite, étaient bien meilleurs qu'avant l'examen. Il savait se cacher, maîtrisait les timings de permutation et de métamorphose à la perfection. Il était féroce, retors, le visage fermé dans une expression d'intense concentration, tandis que son adversaire se perdait dans des vagues d'émotions qu'il contrôlait mal. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'aura meurtrière qu'il projetait dans l'air. À côté de celle de Zabuza, elle était pratiquement imperceptible, si bien qu'Hitomi s'en libéra sans même y penser, mais Hinata, deux sièges plus loin, se mit à hyperventiler.

— Hey, Hinata ! s'exclama Kiba.

Cela attira l'attention de leurs voisins, et d'Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux Chûnin qui gardaient très souvent les portes du village et étaient assis juste en-dessous d'eux. Sous le regard attentif des deux soldats, Kiba fit passer Hinata par-dessus les genoux d'Hitomi, qui la guida vers Ensui. Au bout de la rangée, Ino s'était négligemment redressée et jouait avec un kunai, une expression mortellement sérieuse sur le visage. Chôji aussi semblait prêt au combat. Il n'y avait encore aucune menace, mais l'une des leurs était blessée, vulnérable, et c'était suffisant pour éveiller leur vigilance.

La main d'Ensui se mit à briller, le chakra médical verdâtre passant une fois, puis deux, sur la poitrine d'Hinata. Le front plissé de concentration, il ordonna par deux fois à Hitomi de tenir son amie, qui parvenait à peine à respirer entre deux quintes de toux, dans une position particulière. La jeune fille était inquiète et distraite malgré elle, guettant le moment où Kabuto approcherait pour tenter de dérober Hinata. Le Murmure s'épanouit en elle, prêt à se déchaîner. _Pas encore_, répondit-elle d'une pensée pleine de sombres promesses.

— Elle commençait une hémorragie interne, mais j'ai pu calmer le jeu avant que ça devienne préoccupant. Je vais créer un clone pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Ensui laissa Hinata, inconsciente, dans les bras d'Hitomi tandis qu'il effectuait la technique, et la jeune fille ne put qu'éprouver une bouffée de reconnaissance et de soulagement envers son shishou. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait les bonnes décisions. Tout comme ses amis, elle regarda le clone disparaître dans la foule, le corps menu d'Hinata dans les bras. Elle suivit son itinéraire jusqu'à l'un des escaliers qui menaient aux sorties aériennes du stade, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le combat qui se déroulait dans l'arène.

Elle le fit apparemment pile au bon moment, puisque Naruto jaillit du sol dans un mouvement incontestablement emprunté au répertoire Doton de Kakashi – ce n'était même pas son affinité – et assomma Neji d'un coup de poing sous le menton. Elle était satisfaite : tout était prêt pour le futur combat de Shikamaru. Oh, il n'aurait pas eu _besoin _de cet avantage pour surpasser Temari, mais c'était tout de même plus rassurant pour elle de savoir qu'il avait quelques cartes en main.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle regarda son frère faire le tour de l'arène en courant sous les hurlements de joie du public. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce que Neji et Naruto s'étaient dit, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se jouer sous leurs yeux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que l'un des outsiders du tournoi venait de battre l'un de ses favoris. C'était un retournement de situation spectaculaire, exactement le genre qu'on attendait en venant voir ce genre d'évènements.

En bas, plusieurs Jônin s'agitèrent, se parlant les uns aux autres à voix basse. L'un d'entre eux se précipita vers la tribune où siégeait le Hokage, et Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de frémir en posant les yeux sur la tache blanche qu'était le Kazekage… Ou plutôt Orochimaru. Elle en était certaine, à présent. Elle reconnaissait son chakra, et l'invasion aurait bel et bien lieu. Sa main s'égara près de la garde de son sabre. Elle se doutait que Gaara et sa fratrie ne faisaient pas partie des opérations, parce que son ami le lui aurait dit, sans le moindre doute. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit blessée. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui courir après à travers la forêt du Pays du Feu, qu'elle pourrait rester au village, le défendre.

Mais en quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas encore la moindre idée, il lui faudrait improviser. Impassible, elle regarda Shino et Kankurô descendre dans l'arène. Genma venait d'annoncer que le combat de Sasuke était reporté à la fin de la première manche. En fermant les yeux, en se concentrant, elle pouvait percevoir le plus discret signe de la présence de Kakashi. Il était là, il regardait. S'il n'était pas apparu, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir soigner son entrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait bien raison.

Le combat entre Shino et Kankurô fut expédié en à peine vingt minutes. Oh, le Sunajin était fort, très fort même, mais face à un Aburame qui dévorerait ses fils de chakra comme si de rien n'était… Il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Shino, avec sa force tranquille et ses traits impassibles, laissa une forte impression au public, même si aucun spectateur ne cria d'enthousiasme quand il fut déclaré vainqueur. Les applaudissements chargés de respect, c'était ce qu'il préférait, de toute façon, Hitomi le savait.

C'était au tour de Shikamaru et Temari à présent. La main posée sur le bras d'Ensui, Hitomi encouragea son cousin en silence. Elle n'était pas inquiète, pas vraiment. Elle savait à quel point Shikamaru était fort. Il ne briserait jamais de montagnes à mains nues comme Sakura, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nier sa force, bien au contraire. Lui, il trouverait toujours le moyen de contourner la montagne, sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

Sans surprise, il abandonna juste avant de remporter le match. Hitomi entendit Naruto hurler son incrédulité de l'autre bout du stade et laissa échapper un petit rire, échangeant un regard complice avec son mentor. Elle imaginait sans la moindre difficulté l'expression pincée de Shikaku, qui devait avoir envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur à répétition mais ne le ferait pas, parce que ça demandait trop d'efforts.

Et enfin, au tout dernier moment, Sasuke et Kakashi apparurent, directement au centre de l'arène. Les civils Konohajin offrirent une ovation à leur champion, tandis que celui de Suna descendait dans un tourbillon de sable pour se trouver face à lui. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard, tout le monde se pencha légèrement en avant sur son siège, les mains d'Hitomi se crispèrent, et enfin Genma donna le signal du début du combat.

Les premières minutes furent consacrées au taijutsu pur, les deux combattants s'évaluant mutuellement. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Sasuke n'était pas aussi rapide que Lee, loin s'en fallait. Hitomi l'avait vu dans la foule, aux côtés d'une femme et d'une petite fille qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle savait qu'il lui restait de la famille, mais ne les avait pas encore rencontrées. Peut-être le pourrait-elle, après tout ça ?

Gaara entra en action dans une explosion de sable, qui souleva un vent chaud jusque dans les gradins, et Sasuke sembla disparaître un instant à la vue. Hitomi ne parvenait à le repérer qu'en suivant son chakra dans on esprit. Il plaçait quelque chose sur les murs de l'arène… Des sceaux, réalisa-t-elle avec un sursaut d'adrénaline. Que lui avait-elle fourni, déjà ? Des sceaux explosifs, lumineux et fumigènes. Lesquels utiliserait-il ? Elle frissonna d'excitation…

Et puis se souvint brutalement de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle quand une plume blanche à l'air incroyablement douce flotta devant ses yeux. Pendant une seconde, elle se perdit, tenta de l'attraper… Puis exécuta brutalement la Technique de Rupture et reprit ses esprits. À côté d'elle, Ensui cherchait déjà l'origine de la menace, mais Kiba s'était effondré sur son siège, profondément endormi. Elle le libéra d'une secousse de chakra, une main sur sa bouche pour le contraindre au silence. Akamaru, angoissé, laissa échapper un gémissement suraigu.

— Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du Inuzuka. Fais semblant de dormir, je m'occupe de Chôji.

Elle était si petite, si menue, qu'elle se laissa sans difficulté tomber de son siège et se faufila entre les jambes de Kiba pour atteindre son camarade Akimichi. Là, elle répéta l'opération, puis trouva Ino bien éveillée et furieuse. Devant eux, Izumo et Kotetsu cherchaient également leurs ennemis.

— Hitomi, murmura Ensui, envoie un clone métamorphosé en insecte de l'autre côté du stade et ranime les participants s'ils sont touchés par l'illusion. Nous devons découvrir ce qui…

Une explosion de fumée noire lui coupa la parole. La tribune diplomatique venait de se soustraire à leurs yeux. Le Kazekage en jaillit, tenant le Hokage par le col de sa tunique, son autre main armée d'un kunai sur sa gorge. Hitomi déglutit nerveusement, puis ses pensées s'éclaircirent d'un coup. Elle y était. Toute la tension des derniers jours n'avait plus lieu d'être, seule la volonté d'avancer, de survivre et de protéger comptait désormais.

— Hitomi ! rappela Ensui d'une voix tendue.

— Oui, shishou.

Elle effectua la Mudra de la Croix, les mains sûres et fermes, et une réplique parfaite d'elle-même apparut juste à côté d'elle, aux pieds d'Ensui. Le clone hocha la tête, et quelques mudras plus tard, se transformait en coccinelle, assez petite pour passer inaperçue dans sa traversée de l'arène. Bien vite, la jeune Yûhi perdit son double de vue.

— Ensuite, shishou ?

— Une fois que tu auras réveillé un maximum de tes camarades, vous vous déploierez dans Konoha et évaluerez la situation. Vous irez là où on aura le plus besoin de vous. Pensez en priorité à l'hôpital, ce sera l'une des cibles privilégiées si Suna et Oto sont bel et bien en train de nous envahir…

En contrebas, des formes sombres se battaient. Hitomi reconnut Kakashi, Gai, Genma et Sasuke, mais pas les adversaires qu'ils affrontaient, vêtus de l'uniforme du Village du Son. Elle inspira profondément, relâcha son souffle, puis hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Les ordres d'Ensui furent très vite transmis à ses amis les plus proches. De l'autre côté de ses perceptions, elle pouvait sentir son clone réveiller Naruto. Tout se déroulait bien, pour l'instant.

Le seul problème était qu'il faudrait qu'elle bouge à un moment donné, pour pouvoir sortir du stade, et que dès qu'elle se mettrait réellement en mouvement, l'ennemi la repérerait. Elle devait courir le risque. Saluant d'un signe de tête son shishou qui allait prêter main forte à un groupe de l'ANBU, elle se décida. Elle prit la tête de ses amis et les guida à travers les gradins, tentant de rester cachée et discrète autant que possible. Cela fonctionna pendant quelques mètres à peine avant qu'un ninja d'Otogakure ne les repère.

— Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, vermines.

— Tu veux parier ? fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle dégaina son sabre tandis que Kiba se tendait derrière elle, prêt à attaquer. Elle lui fit signe de rester en arrière : le ninja face à eux n'était pas plus qu'un Genin très avancé, ou un Chûnin fraîchement nommé, elle pouvait le voir à sa manière de se tenir, de bouger. Elle alla à sa rencontre dans une explosion d'énergie et de métal, sa lame s'entrechoquant avec le kunai qu'il avait levé à la hâte. Le Murmure chanta à l'intérieur d'elle, la poussant à sourire d'un air vaguement cruel. Il lui suffit de toucher l'ombre du garçon avec la sienne, de dévier légèrement sa main, et elle eut une ouverture. Il s'effondra, la gorge ouverte. Hitomi recula d'un pas et essuya sa lame sur sa manche, l'air imperturbable.

— On continue, fit-elle d'une voix dure.

Ses amis s'exécutèrent. Ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucune résistance jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en vue de la sortie. La rumeur de leur mission avait dû se répandre parmi les Jônin : Hitomi vit Asuma s'en prendre à trois shinobi qui voulaient les intercepter, une expression féroce sur le visage. Elle n'aurait pas voulu l'affronter aujourd'hui, pas alors que son propre père était porté disparu, aperçu pour la dernière fois à la merci d'un ennemi.

Ils avaient presque atteint la sortie du stade quand les ennuis arrivèrent, sous la force de huit combattants sans doute chargés de garder les spectateurs confinés à l'intérieur. Ils se mirent en garde en les voyant approcher, trop forts et trop nombreux. Sans rien dire cette fois, Hitomi s'ouvrit le bout du pouce sur la base de son sabre et invoqua tous les chats à sa disposition. Les cinq aînés étaient prêts à combattre, le pelage hérissé et un feulement dans la gorge. Hai, quant à elle, observait leurs ennemis avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Hitomi s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre d'attaquer, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin : une gigantesque vague de sable bondit par-dessus son groupe et s'écrasa contre les ninjas du Son, les broyant sans pitié. Elle fit volte-face : Gaara courait vers eux, son frère, sa sœur, et le reste du groupe sur les talons. Même Lee était avec eux. Seul Sasuke était resté dans le stade. Un signe de sa main et Ino, Chôji et Kiba se détendaient, accueillant les trois ninjas étrangers comme les alliés qu'ils étaient.

— Hitomi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto d'un air effaré.

— Sunagakure et Otogakure nous ont trahis, répondit-elle d'une voix sans timbre. Oto est dirigé par Orochimaru, l'homme qui nous a attaqués dans la Forêt de la Mort, mais je ne l'ai pas vu parmi les dignitaires, et il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec le Kazekage…

— Comment ça ? intervint Kankurô, l'air inquiet.

C'était vrai… L'homme était toujours le père des trois Enfants du Sable. Un père cruel, distant, mais un père tout de même. Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Je ne sais pas. Il a plusieurs affinités, pas vrai ? Le vent, la terre et la foudre, si je me souviens bien. Mais le chakra de l'homme dans les robes du Kazekage n'a qu'une affinité pour le vent. C'est bizarre. Je n'ai jamais senti le chakra de Rasa-sama, donc je n'en suis pas certaine, mais c'est bizarre.

— Dans tous les cas, dit Gaara d'une voix ferme, nous ne ferons pas partie de cet assaut. Baki-sensei a déjà rejoint tes professeurs pour les aider. Il est prêt à déserter si nécessaire. Il a perdu son épouse et sa fille dans la dernière guerre… Il nous a ordonné de te soutenir de toutes les manières nécessaires.

Avec un sourire soulagé, Hitomi hocha la tête. C'était la meilleure chose qui puisse se produire.

— Nous nous rendons en direction de l'hôpital pour le défendre, s'il a été attaqué. Et je ne doute pas qu'il le soit… Orochimaru a toujours été fasciné par les côtés macabres de la médecine, il trouvera forcément quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas.

Tout en expliquant les instructions qu'elle avait reçues, elle sortit du bâtiment, les autres sur les talons. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des civils se dirigeaient vers les refuges, escortés par les Forces Générales et quelques ANBU. Arriveraient-ils à s'enfuir assez vite ? Hitomi ne pouvait que prier. Puis son regard accrocha le grand cube rouge, opaque, qui occupait tout le haut du bâtiment en face du stade. Une bouffée d'adrénaline traversa son système nerveux. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

— Hai, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme, tu viens avec moi. Les autres, vous continuez vers l'hôpital. Je vous rejoindrai.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Tenter de briser cette barrière. C'est un sceau et je suis la seule à m'y connaître dans ce domaine. Il est très probable que le Hokage soit coincé à l'intérieur, alors… Shikamaru, tu prends la tête des opérations. En m'attendant, tu agis comme je le ferais.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils avaient tant de fois joué au shôgi l'un contre l'autre, s'étaient tant de fois entraînés ensemble, que leurs esprits pouvaient fonctionner comme une seule entité, même quand ils étaient séparés.

— Que la Flamme de la Volonté te protège, murmura-t-il avec solennité.

— Qu'Elle te protège, répondit Hitomi avant de s'élancer, la petite chatte gris foncé sur les talons.

Elle s'arrêta avant même d'atteindre le bâtiment : il était gardé par des ninjas lourdement armés, forces de Suna et Oto mêlées sans autre distinction que leurs bandeaux frontaux. Mais Hitomi devait passer. Posant la main sur le dos d'Hai, elle l'attira vers elle et lui chuchota ses instructions à l'oreille. La petite chatte hocha la tête d'un air déterminé puis se fondit dans les ombres et atteignit sa cible, aussi délicate et subtile que la plus légère des brises. La posture des trois hommes qu'elle avait effleurés du bout de sa queue se détendit aussitôt, leurs traits prenant une expression émerveillée, presque incrédule. Hitomi ne savait pas ce que sa compagne leur montrait. Elle espérait seulement que c'était un beau rêve. Un à un, elle les exécuta proprement, leur brisant la nuque après les avoir légèrement entaillés pour voler leur chakra, qui brûlait à présent dans son organisme comme de la lave. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. Elle ne disposait pas de ce luxe.

Il lui fallut deux minutes pour escalader le bâtiment sans se faire voir, Hai accrochée dans son dos pour surveiller ses arrières. Elle laissa le félin derrière une statue en forme de dragon rugissant et s'avança vers l'ornement suivant. Droit dans son champ de vision se tenait Tayuya, les mains posées sur un sceau tracé à même le sol pour l'alimenter. Hitomi l'observa avec soin, pesant ses différentes options tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie d'approche. Il était certain que la fille devait mourir : elle était la plus faible en combat frontal du groupe, et sans elle la barrière ne pourrait être reformée. Mais elle se trouvait loin, et Hitomi se tenait derrière le dernier élément de décor capable de la protéger de sa vue.

Elle inspira profondément, se souvenant de l'une des lectures qui l'avaient distraite pendant le dernier mois. C'était l'un des rouleaux qu'elle avait glanés si longtemps auparavant sur les terres du clan Uchiha, avec ses frères. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité tout entière la séparait de cet évènement, à l'époque si crucial. Le rouleau parlait du Shunshin, la technique de téléportation inventée par Tobirama Senju lui-même, expliquant la théorie qui la rendait fonctionnelle. Hitomi n'avait jamais essayé, mais… Elle connaissait toute cette théorie par cœur, et elle possédait indéniablement le chakra nécessaire. Ses réserves lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir éclater à tout instant.

Lentement, ses doigts se recourbèrent pour former la moitié de la Mudra du Tigre, toute sa volonté se bandant comme un muscle dans la direction qu'elle visait, entre Tayuya et la barrière. Elle sentit un frémissement dans son chakra, mais ne bougea pas. Elle inspira profondément, recommença. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Dehors, des civils commençaient à mourir, hurlant, pleurant, plaidant avec un ennemi sans pitié. Elle devait agir. Un filet de sueur se forma dans ses cheveux, roula le long de sa nuque. Quelqu'un cria juste au pied du bâtiment. Elle se concentra, mobilisa son chakra.

Et disparut.

Elle réapparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles exactement là où elle l'avait voulu. Elle se sentait désorientée et nauséeuse mais ne laissa pas cela l'affecter. Sa main droite s'enroula dans les cheveux de Tayuya, tira sa tête en arrière, et son sabre ouvrit une brèche de sang dans sa gorge. La kunoichi s'effondra avec un gargouillement surpris. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui glacé et déterminé d'Hitomi, le sien, effrayé, pris au dépourvu. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait peur de mourir. Hitomi ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance, et peut-être qu'elle regretterait, plus tard. D'une secousse brutale, elle plongea les doigts dans son cou, les couvrant de sang, et vola tout le chakra qui restait à l'intérieur de son corps qui se transformait déjà en dépouille.

Sans laisser le temps aux trois autres ninjas du Son de comprendre pourquoi la barrière était en train de s'effondrer, elle effectua un second Shunshin jusqu'à un autre toit, deux maisons plus loin, où des ANBU étaient en train d'achever leur adversaire. Ils n'étaient que deux, mais ça devrait suffire. Elle éloigna un ninja de Suna qui voulait s'approcher d'une bourrade, lui plantant son propre kunai dans la cuisse. Deux Shunshin d'affilée semblaient être son maximum : elle avait la nausée et le tournis.

— La barrière qui retenait Hokage-sama vient de céder, les informa-t-elle d'une voix claire. Envoyez des clones prévenir vos pairs et allez lui prêter main forte.

Sans attendre qu'ils répondent, elle s'élança vers le bord du toit et plongea dans les combats qui se déroulaient au niveau du sol. Hai accrochée dans son dos, elle tacla un Sunajin qui reculait vers elle, laissant son adversaire lui planter un kunai dans la poitrine. Elle n'accorda même pas un regard à la personne dont elle venait de provoquer la mort, passant sous le bras d'un autre ennemi et son arme qui trancha l'air dans un sifflement. Elle se retrouvait au centre des affrontements, sans doute parce que les taupes avaient attendu le signal d'Orochimaru pour démarrer l'invasion.

Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de douleur quand l'un de ses adversaires parvint à l'entailler au bras. Prise par surprise, elle leva l'autre, celui qui tenait son sabre, pour tenter de parer un kunai qui filait vers sa gorge, mais elle voyait bien qu'il était trop tard… Un contact se fit quelque part entre son corps et son esprit et son corps vola en arrière sans que rien ne l'ait poussé, comme si elle avait bondi. L'emprise sur elle se relâcha, elle tourna la tête.

Ensui.

Oh, il avait l'air furieux, meurtrier, son sabre dégainé déjà maculé de sang. Avec un grognement d'effort, il se tordit, décapita d'un geste merveilleusement fluide une femme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière. Ses yeux gris sombre étaient plus perçants que jamais. De sa main libre, il attrapa le bras d'Hitomi qui combattait elle aussi, la tirant hors de portée d'un autre ninja ayant tenté de la prendre en tenaille. C'était le chaos, et le Murmure chantait sa délectation à l'intérieur de son crâne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où sont les autres ?

— Je les ai envoyés vers l'hôpital, mais je suis restée en arrière pour sortir Hokage-sama du piège dans lequel Orochimaru l'avait attrapé. J'ai tué l'un des ninjas qui maintenaient la barrière.

— Du fûinjutsu ?

Presque par réflexe, elle se baissa, et la lame d'Ensui siffla par-dessus sa tête, cueillant un autre ninja anonyme à la gorge. Elle repoussa le corps d'une bourrade de son épaule.

— Oui, shishou. Je ne me le serais pas permis autrement.

Poussés par une autre vague ennemie, ils durent se placer dos à dos. Hitomi, à un autre moment, aurait été bouleversée que son maître lui fasse assez confiance pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant, trop occupée à tuer encore et encore, comme si c'était un réflexe, l'ordre naturel des choses.

— Je comprends, soupira-t-il sans la regarder. À la première ouverture, tu fonces vers l'hôpital. Avec toi à proximité, je ne peux pas utiliser mes techniques les plus efficaces. Tiens-toi prête à t'élancer.

— Je… Je peux faire le Shunshin, shishou.

La nausée avait disparu, tout comme le tournis, sans quoi elle serait morte. Elle pouvait remercier la résistance des ninjas pour cette petite bénédiction.

— Vraiment ? On en reparlera. Pour l'instant, ça va nous faciliter les choses. Tu vois l'enseigne rouge, après le croisement, devant toi ? À mon signal, tu te téléportes là-bas, et tu cours sans te retourner.

— O-oui, shishou.

Elle aurait voulu protester, prétendre qu'elle pouvait être utile, l'aider. Mais elle était déjà blessée, contrairement à lui. Le fait que sa plaie soit superficielle ne comptait pas, d'autant plus que, comme il l'avait dit, sa proximité le contraignait à se retenir. Elle rassembla son chakra, sa volonté, para un coup qui filait vers sa gorge, trancha la main qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, attendit.

— Maintenant !

En un instant, elle disparut. Elle sentit distinctement le chakra d'Ensui exploser là où elle s'était trouvée et les shinobi ennemis se mirent à hurler. L'Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha s'était éveillée. Un sourire sombre joua sur ses lèvres puis elle s'éloigna, exactement comme son maître l'avait ordonné. Cette fois, elle ne laissa rien la détourner de sa route, pas même les civils acculés défendus par une ligne de ninjas épuisés. Elle avait une mission, elle aussi. Et les autres, ceux qui étaient plus forts et se trouvaient sur sa route, ses camarades à qui la libération du Hokage semblait donner un regain d'énergie, semblèrent le comprendre, peut-être à l'expression déterminée de son visage, à la lueur concentrée de ses yeux. Ils firent en sorte de garder leurs adversaires hors de son passage.

Le toit de l'hôpital avait été à moitié arraché ; ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Elle avait toujours cru ce bâtiment solide, véritablement solide. Le voir abîmé de la sorte… Cela lui faisait mal. Elle espérait que Sakura allait bien. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Sans s'attarder sur le nœud angoissé de son estomac, elle fondit sur une équipe qui semblait s'approcher de l'entrée principale. Les forces d'Oto, encore.

Elle arriva au milieu d'eux, et en un instant les deux qui se trouvaient devant elle moururent, l'un égorgé, l'autre la nuque brisée par le Fouet Aqueux qu'elle venait de matérialiser. Les deux qui étaient encore en vie sortirent de leur stupeur et firent un geste pour l'attaquer, mais déjà, elle avait capturé leurs ombres. Elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à entamer ses propres réserves de chakra, mais la douleur qui déchirait et brûlait ses Portes s'atténuait enfin.

— Renoncez et laissez-vous capturer, ou vous connaîtrez le même sort. Vos mains sont vides. Regardez les miennes.

Comme pour souligner ses propos, elle leva légèrement le sabre et le fouet encore trempés du sang de leurs camarades. Elle vit la terreur dans leurs yeux. De simples ninjas, qui ne portaient pas la Marque Maudite et le lavage de cerveau qui venait avec. Elle gronda légèrement et sentit leurs corps se tendre, lutter contre l'emprise de son ombre. Elle n'était pas Shikamaru. Elle n'avait pas la compréhension intime et merveilleusement précise de leur jutsu familial, comme lui. Elle en savait pourtant bien assez. L'aura meurtrière s'épanouit sur sa peau comme une fleur empoisonnée, la faisant paraître plus grande, plus forte, plus dangereuse.

— J-je me rends ! fit celui à sa droite.

L'autre obtempéra aussitôt lui aussi, tout son courage évaporé en même temps que celui de son compagnon. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite. Quelques signes et un clone aqueux se formait à côté d'elle, les ligotant l'un après l'autre après qu'elle se soit placée dans la bonne position. Il y avait une manière d'attacher un ninja, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se libérer, et elle n'avait que du câble d'acier pour servir de liens. Ils ne s'échapperaient pas. Après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient bien immobilisés et bâillonnés, elle entra dans l'hôpital, les cacha dans le premier cagibi venu et se mit à la recherche de ses amis.

Elle espérait qu'ils étaient tous encore en vie.


	65. Pas de quartier

_Coucou et désolée pour le retard ! J'étais très fatiguée puis j'ai eu un cours l'après-midi, c'était le chaos. Enfin bref, voici le chapitre du jour !_

Hitomi avança dans le hall d'un pas déterminé. Aussi loin que portait son ouïe, le rez-de-chaussée était désert, mais aucun patient ne se trouvait là. Elle dépassa le corps immobile d'une infirmière, dont la nuque avait été si profondément entaillée qu'on voyait le blanc de l'os. Plus loin, elle repéra l'un des kunai à garde rouge d'Ino, deux insectes qui ressemblaient aux kikaichu de Shino, un peu de sable qui ne pouvait venir que de la gourde de Gaara. Elle s'efforça de rester sûre d'elle, au-delà d'un simple espoir. Ses amis étaient forts, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

En montant les escaliers au pas de course, elle entendit des bruits de lutte. Il lui fallut un instant pour en trouver l'origine, les hauts plafonds distordant légèrement le son, mais elle finit par arriver là où ça se battait. Elle lança deux kunai de sa main libre dès qu'elle repéra un uniforme d'Oto, sans réfléchir outre mesure. L'un se ficha dans une épaule, l'autre dans une cuisse. Cela attira l'attention de la dizaine d'ennemis qui tentaient d'avancer… Et de ses amis, qui leur bloquaient la route.

Ils avaient tous l'air d'aller bien, même si Chôji était très pâle. Shino avait une entaille sur la joue et, quelque part, à un moment donné, Lee les avait rejoints. Les saluant d'un sourire féroce, elle les aida à prendre leurs adversaires en tenaille en créant six clones aqueux qui barrèrent toute possibilité de retraite. En reconnaissant l'odeur et le chakra de leur Invocatrice, ses chats, qui n'avaient pas quitté le groupe, unirent leurs voix dans un cri guerrier, exalté. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute résistance avait disparu et le seul ninja encore vivant se rendit. Kankurô l'attacha, l'enferma dans l'une des chambres vides.

— La situation ? demanda Hitomi à Shikamaru.

— Nous avons dû lutter pour entrer. Nous avons abattu une équipe d'Oto en bas, et capturé une équipe de Suna qui s'est rendue en apercevant Gaara.

La jeune Yûhi hocha la tête. Elle s'y attendait. Gaara était un prince pour Suna. Un prince terrible, dangereux, craint, mais un prince tout de même.

— Nous avons ensuite assisté deux membres de l'ANBU dans l'évacuation de l'aile est, avec succès. Nous devons faire pareil avec l'aile ouest à présent, mais sans les ANBU. Comme tu le vois, c'est déjà un peu plus difficile. Il y a d'autres équipes dans les étages supérieures, mais uniquement des Forces Générales.

L'héritier Nara ne parvint pas à cacher la pointe de condescendance dans sa voix tandis qu'il évoquait les Genin sans maître du village, mais Hitomi ne lui en tint pas vigueur. Elle devait l'admettre elle-même : la différence de niveau était colossale. Ces membres des Forces Générales allaient sans doute périr aujourd'hui, comme tant d'autres.

— Très bien, on continue avec cet étage et puis on passe au suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au toit. Quand on en a fini ici, si l'invasion n'a toujours pas été repoussée, on file au département Torture et Interrogatoire. Les prisonniers ont sans doute tenté de se libérer, ou quelqu'un aura voulu les y aider.

— À tes ordres, taichô.

À nouveau, elle prit la tête du groupe. Ils trouvèrent deux équipes, une de Suna et une d'Oto, en train d'essayer de forcer l'entrée d'une chambre, derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre plusieurs personnes terrifiées. La plupart des patients de cet hôpital étaient des civils, mais même eux savaient que faire en cas d'attaque, afin de gêner leurs défenseurs le moins possible. Hitomi entama les hostilités en capturant dans son ombre le ninja du Sable qui allait jeter son épaule contre la porte, attirant l'attention de tous en le contraignant à se figer.

— Et si vous vous attaquiez à des adversaires de votre taille ?

Elle n'était sans doute pas très juste en disant cela. Il n'y avait aucun Jônin dans ces équipes, et des Chûnin, face à Gaara… Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt, l'équipe d'Oto se noyait déjà dans le sable tandis qu'un homme de Suna plaidait avec son ami.

— Gaara-sama, les ordres de votre père…

— Mon père ne serait pas assez stupide pour mettre en péril son alliance avec Konoha ! Avez-vous au moins vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de lui ?

Pendant le silence interloqué qui s'étendit entre les deux groupes, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touchée. Gaara… Gaara n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il ne connaissait pas son père, pas vraiment, et ne s'était pas encore intéressé à la politique de son village – c'était plutôt le terrain de Temari. La seule chose sur laquelle il appuyait son discours était la supposition hâtive qu'elle avait balancée pour justifier sa connaissance du canon. Et pourtant, il était prêt à prendre le risque.

— Sur ordre de Baki-sensei, répandez l'information à travers nos rangs. L'homme qui s'est présenté aujourd'hui comme notre Kazekage est un imposteur. Peut-être même en est-il un depuis des mois. Vous attaquerez à vue toute équipe d'Otogakure. Ceux que vous pourrez capturer, vous les enfermerez temporairement dans les geôles de Konoha. Ceux qui meurent… Laissez-les là où ils tomberont. Ne faites pas de quartiers.

— O-oui, Gaara-sama !

Et juste comme ça, l'équipe de Suna se dispersa. Était-ce vraiment aussi simple ? S'ils ramenaient Suna du côté de Konoha, Otogakure serait écrasée. Et Hitomi devait admettre qu'Orochimaru méritait bien un tel traitement, cela lui ferait les pieds. Un instant, ses pensées s'égarèrent en direction du Hokage. Avait-il survécu ? Tué Orochimaru, peut-être ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer, même si elle avait à peu près autant de respect qu'Ensui pour le vieil homme. Et si c'était le cas, elle devrait faire d'autres plans. Tsunade devait accéder à ses fonctions, c'était primordial. Le village aurait besoin d'elle très bientôt.

Hitomi frappa à la porte et donna le code d'urgence que tous les Konohajin apprenaient dès leur petite enfance. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit. Derrière, elle fut surprise de trouver Karin en position de défense, le chakra éveillé et prêt à frapper. Elle avait… Décidé de protéger les autres patients ? Sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit ? Voilà qui serait excellent pour son dossier de changement de village. Il n'y avait rien que Konoha appréciait tant que l'abnégation et le courage.

— Nous allons vous évacuer. Serrez-vous autant que possible pour que l'arrière-garde et l'avant-garde puissent se coordonner. Gaara, Kiba, Shino, vous venez avec moi à l'avant. Naruto et Hoshihi aussi. Les autres, à l'arrière. Les chats ninjas fermeront la marche pour pouvoir réagir et nous prévenir si des ennemis arrivent par l'arrière.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils s'exécutent, puis toute la troupe se mit en marche dans un silence tendu. Ils pouvaient entendre des sons caractéristiques de combats dans les étages supérieurs, mais le leur semblait désert : Akamaru ne sentait rien de vivant en-dehors de leur groupe, apparemment. Le cœur d'Hitomi battait la chamade, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine, ses pensées étaient d'une clarté jamais atteinte.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucune résistance en descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Tandis que les civils se précipitaient dans le passage secret qui menait à l'un des refuges, ils se déployèrent en éventail, montant la garde, mais personne ne les approcha. Inspirant profondément, Hitomi ouvrit la cage à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque, sondant les environs pour tenter d'évaluer la situation. Les combats faisaient toujours rage, dehors. Dans les étages aussi, mais les Konohajin étaient plus nombreux. Une fois les civils en sécurité, Hitomi dirigea son groupe vers les escaliers et alla à l'aide de ses camarades, un étage après l'autre.

— Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ? demanda-t-elle à l'ANBU Sanglier en essuyant son sabre sur le pantalon de son dernier adversaire.

Elle avait rencontré Sanglier au cinquième étage. Il était seul pour défendre tout une troupe de civils et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Hitomi s'était abattue comme une furie sur les trois unités qui l'assaillaient et n'avait pas fait de quartier, protégée qu'elle était par le sable de Gaara. Elle était à nouveau gorgée de chakra au point d'avoir envie de hurler, mais elle craignait d'avoir bien vite besoin de cette force.

— Certain, Yûhi-san. Rendez-vous immédiatement, tes camarades et toi, à la prison pour renforcer leurs défenses et empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir, sauf si on vous donne d'autres ordres sur place. Dans tous les cas, cette mission est de rang A, traitez-la comme telle.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Sanglier-san, ce n'est pas ma première. Que la Flamme de la Volonté vous protège.

— Qu'Elle vous protège, répondit-il d'une voix presque douce.

Un instant plus tard il s'était détourné, menant son groupe de civil jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à son tour. Hitomi prit le temps de jeter un œil aux blessures de Chôji, qui avait été pris dans un jutsu adverse. Son bras droit était lacéré et dégoulinait de sang. Elle tenta de le rafistoler à l'aide de la Paume Mystique, mais elle était tellement saturée de chakra que son contrôle laissait un peu à désirer.

— Va rejoindre Sanglier-san dans le refuge, finit-elle par soupirer, et décide si tu préfères trouver un médic qui te soignera ça et nous rejoindre, ou rester là pour les protéger. Fais au mieux.

— D-d'accord, murmura son ami d'une voix blanche.

Soudain, Hitomi se rappela que la plupart de ses amis avaient tué pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Elle, elle était insensible pour le moment, exécutant ses adversaires avec efficacité les uns après les autres, sans la moindre hésitation. Oh, elle savait que le contrecoup viendrait. Au début, dans la Forêt de la Mort, elle n'avait rien ressenti non plus. Son esprit était tout juste capable de faire la part, d'enfermer les doutes, la peur et de dégoût quelque part où ses pensées conscientes ne pouvaient les atteindre, mais cette petite bénédiction ne durerait pas.

— Ino, ton père travaille à la prison, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. J'espère qu'il va bien…

— J'en suis certaine. Tu as une idée de leurs protocoles de sécurité ?

— Certains seulement… Je sais qu'il existe un sceau de confinement qui doit être déclenché par les geôliers en cas d'attaque, mais ce n'est pas la seule mesure, et on peut la contourner.

— Hm… Il faudra qu'on avise sur place dans ce cas. En route ! Hoshihi, Kurokumo, à l'avant avec Kiba et Akamaru. Ensuite Gaara, Naruto et moi. Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, avec Lee, Temari et Kankurô, et les chats pour fermer la marche. Ça vous va ?

— Oui !

— Alors en route.

Ils durent plusieurs fois contourner des combats. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter, même pour venir en aide à des camarades en difficulté. Ils savaient tous quels genres de prisonniers se trouvaient au Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Qu'ils se retrouvent en liberté, ou aux mains de leurs ennemis… Ce serait une catastrophe. Parfois, le bien du village tout entier demandait de détourner le regard. Naruto avait bien du mal à le faire, mais il était encadré par Gaara et Hitomi, qui ne le laissaient pas ralentir, ni dévier de sa route.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit quand ils arrivèrent en vue du département et de la prison, deux bâtiments côte à côte, faisant trembler le sol et s'effondrer une maison déjà à moitié détruite. Hitomi se prit à espérer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur puis regarda en direction de l'explosion. La face ouest de la prison avait sauté et cinq ANBU avaient été projetés à l'extérieur, leurs corps mous comme des poupées de chiffon. Morts, ou en passe de l'être.

Sans même avoir besoin de l'ordre d'Hitomi, les Genin se déployèrent en arc et fondirent sur la façade. Hoshihi intercepta un prisonnier en se jetant sur lui, les crocs tendus vers sa gorge. L'homme s'effondra dans un gargouillement, mais déjà Hitomi devait se concentrer sur ses propres combats. Elle para un coup, en esquiva un autre, projeta une vague d'aura meurtrière suffocante pour gagner un peu d'espace autour d'elle. Elle était épuisée, elle avait mal à travers tout le corps à cause de la trop haute dose de chakra qui parcourait ses muscles, ses organes. Elle devait le brûler au plus vite avant qu'il ne la brûle, elle.

—Multiclonage !

Le cri de Naruto la fit sourire avec férocité. Elle copia son geste, créant six copies d'elle-même, et déjà elle se sentait mieux. Ses gestes retrouvèrent en fluidité, ses pensées s'éclaircirent à nouveau. Il y eut un terrible hurlement angoissé derrière elle : Hai, perchée sur les épaules de son mentor, avait repris du service. Si elle en jugeait par l'éclair furieux dans ses yeux pâles, cette fois ce n'était pas des rêves de douceur et de délices qu'elle envoyait à l'esprit de leurs ennemis. Les chats étaient très territoriaux, après tout.

— Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Papa ! On nous a ordonné de venir vous aider !

La jeune Yamanaka avait l'air prête à fondre en larmes de soulagement. Hitomi aurait sans doute ressenti pareil, à sa place. Heureusement, elle savait où se trouvaient sa mère, son mentor, son professeur, ses frères. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils n'étaient pas isolés, et pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Elle enroula son Fouet Aqueux autour de la jambe de l'un des prisonniers et le força à tomber, plongeant son sabre dans sa poitrine avant de le dégager avec une petite secousse, pour faire entrer de l'air dans son cœur. Pas de quartiers.

— On ne peut pas les empêcher de sortir des cellules avec ce mur détruit, et aucun de nous n'est assez bon en Doton pour le refermer, les informa le chef de clan.

Les regards des adolescents se posèrent sur le trou béant qui éventrait le mur devant eux. Même Gaara n'avait pas assez de sable pour le reboucher entièrement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? demanda Kankurô.

À côté d'Hitomi, Ino pâlit d'un seul coup. Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais ce fut son père qui répondit d'une voix sinistre :

— On les tue tous jusqu'au dernier. Les prisonniers qui étaient enfermés dans cette prison-ci avaient de la valeur vivants, mais on ne peut permettre qu'ils s'échappent. Ne retenez pas vos coups, ils ne vous feront pas cette faveur, eux.

— À vos ordres, dit Hitomi d'une voix calme.

Elle s'effaça devant une lame qui aurait dû l'éventrer et s'engagea dans un combat de kenjutsu pur avec l'un des prisonniers, prenant bien soin de ne pas penser au propriétaire légitime du katana qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et qui devait sans doute se trouver quelque part à l'intérieur, froid et immobile. Elle n'en avait pas le temps, pas si elle voulait vivre encore un peu. L'homme qu'elle affrontait était plus fort, plus rapide, mais pas autant qu'Ensui et Yoshino, qui l'avaient contrainte à faire de l'esquive une seconde nature. Bientôt, son ombre prit vie à ses pieds et s'entrelaça à celle de son adversaire, le forçant à écarter ses bras du reste de son corps. Kurokumo profita de l'ouverture et lui saura à la gorge, tandis que son Invocatrice se tournait vers une nouvelle proie.

Il leur fallut presque vingt minutes pour endiguer l'assaut à cet endroit : les prisonniers avaient volontairement été gardés dans un état de faiblesse maîtrisé avec soin, mais il y avait dans leurs regards une lueur désespérée, farouche. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour s'échapper, même mourir en essayant. Rester, cela signifiait plus de torture, d'isolement, et même avec un esprit dévasté, ils pouvaient encore choisir entre ça et l'alternative, aussi funeste soit-elle.

Le Murmure exultait à l'intérieur d'Hitomi, remplissant ses oreilles d'un bourdonnement sourd. Cela faisait plus de deux heures à présent que l'invasion avait commencé, et depuis il ne s'était pas éteint un seul instant. La jeune fille avait envie de se prosterner devant les pattes de Kibaki pour la remercier de l'avoir forcée à travailler le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur son pouvoir. Même comme ça, elle avait volé le chakra de ses adversaires comme un réflexe, bien au-delà de ce que son corps pouvait tolérer sans douleur. Ses gestes s'en ressentaient, quand bien même elle faisait en sorte d'utiliser son chakra même de manière futile, pour renforcer son aura meurtrière ou prolonger son utilisation de la Manipulation des Ombres.

Derrière elle, Shikamaru et Kankurô se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, avant l'examen, mais à présent une sorte d'amitié réticente était née entre eux, renforcée par le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie. Le Sunajin n'avait plus énormément de chakra à sa disposition pour manier ses pantins, n'ayant pas encore reconstitué les réserves dérobées par Shino, mais il était très bon également en taijutsu pur et maîtrisait quelques jutsus de vent qui, combinés à ceux de sa sœur, faisaient des ravages.

— On en a fini ici, dit Inoichi en tranchant la gorge d'un prisonnier agonisant d'un geste nonchalant. Inuzuka-san, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est la situation dans le reste du village ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et inspira profondément par le nez, la bouche entrouverte pour capter le maximum d'effluves. À côté de lui, Akamaru, qui avait pris l'une des pilules militaires du clan, avait grandi et grossi jusqu'à faire le même gabarit qu'Hoshihi, lequel était occupé à lécher une plaie sur son épaule.

— Hum… On dirait que la plupart des combats sont en train de se terminer. C'est difficile à dire, mais je pense que la majorité des forces de Suna et Oto ont été anéanties ou repoussées. Il y a encore un peu d'agitation près de l'école, mais les élèves n'étaient pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Non, ils s'étaient tous trouvés dans le stade, à regarder les combats avec avidité. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de penser au petit frère de Shino, si innocent et pur, qui avait crié son approbation quand son aîné avait remporté son combat. Avait-il trouvé un refuge à temps ? Était-il blessé ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête, se contraignant à penser à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce genre de choses maintenant. Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard pour pleurer les morts et s'inquiéter des blessés, quels que soient leurs noms, quelques soient leurs nombres.

— Très bien, fit Inoichi d'un air presque soulagé. Vous vous êtes bien battus, les enfants. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au refuge le plus proche. Faites soigner vos blessures, donnez un coup de main, commencez à écrire vos rapports si vous avez de quoi le faire. Ça va être le chaos pendant les jours qui viennent.

En silence, les adolescents obéirent, se massant derrière l'adulte comme s'il était un bouclier. Ses chats se rassemblèrent autour d'Hitomi dans un instinct protecteur qui lui dessina un triste sourire sur les lèvres. Hoshihi et Sunaarashi étaient blessés tous les deux, pas gravement, mais assez pour nécessiter un passage chez les Inuzuka, plus tard. La jeune chatte couleur sable boitait lourdement contre le corps solide de son frère Hokori, qui avait l'air particulièrement secoué par tout ce qu'il avait vu. En silence, la jeune Yûhi lui effleura le sommet du crâne, ses doigts grattant l'arrière d'une oreille.

— Vous vous êtes bien battus, tous les six. Je suis très fière de vous.

— Tu as vu comment j'ai écrasé le ninja avec la lance ? demanda Haîro d'un air presque arrogant. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance.

Le rire qui franchit les lèvres d'Hitomi tremblait un petit peu. Aucune de ces prisonniers n'avait eu la moindre chance, mais c'était uniquement parce que leurs chakras étaient scellés, et leurs corps minés par la faim, la soif, l'inaction. Dans d'autres circonstances… Elle avait reconnu un Chûnin d'Iwa parmi les morts, redouté pour son usage d'un jutsu Suiton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des chaînes de chakra. Il l'aurait terrassée sans effort, et la plupart de ses camarades aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à un croisement, contemplant en silence la destruction autour d'eux. Un serpent titanesque avait réduit à l'état de gravas une boulangerie et l'immeuble juste à côté, ses grands yeux vitreux fixant désormais le vide. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ce qui l'avait tué – et combien avaient péri pour l'abattre. En contournant soigneusement le cadavre pour suivre Inoichi, elle vit ce qui ressemblait à un corps déchiré en deux. Elle dut plisser les lèvres pour réprimer sa nausée.

L'adrénaline commençait à redescendre à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant ses menues blessures et muscles fatigués brûler comme des déments. En jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle réalisa que ses camarades ne s'en tiraient pas mieux, à l'exception notable de Gaara et Naruto. Certes, son frère adoptif était pâle, furieux, dégoûté, mais il n'avait pas la moindre blessure, ou alors Kyûbi les avait déjà soignées pour lui. Shikamaru, quant à lui, soutenait Temari qui boitait légèrement, l'une de ses queues de cheval défaite, laissant ses cheveux blonds cacher la moitié de son visage. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un faible sourire, malgré les circonstances.

Ils arrivèrent au refuge et le trouvèrent surpeuplé. Les ANBU de garde grognèrent de mécontentement mais les laissèrent entrer, surtout quand ils apprirent qu'Ino et Hitomi pouvaient les aider à soigner les blessures des civils. Ils n'avaient pas de médic avec eux, seulement un neurochirurgien qui opérait sans chakra et n'avait plus soigné de menus traumatismes depuis des lustres. En silence, les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail, tandis que Gaara décidait de monter la garde avec les membres des Services Secrets.

— Invocatrice, tu veux qu'on y aille ? Tu n'as plus l'air d'avoir besoin de nous.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, soignant une vilaine estafilade sur le bras d'une petite fille aux joues mouillées de larmes muettes. Elle devait se concentrer pour contrôler son chakra de manière satisfaisante, au point de sentir des filets de sueur lui rouler dans le dos, glacés et désagréables, mais à chaque blessure qu'elle soignait, ça devenait un peu plus facile, soit parce qu'elle s'habituait à la surcharge dans ses méridiens, soit parce qu'elle s'atténuait lentement.

— Ceux qui ne sont pas blessés, oui. Hoshihi, Sunaarashi, je veux vous emmener voir Hana Inuzuka, si elle est disponible ce soir.

Les deux chats hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de se coucher à ses pieds, les muscles tendus malgré leur feinte nonchalance. Même si l'attaque semblait majoritairement finie, ils ne se détendraient sans doute pas avant d'en être certains. Avec le plus gentil sourire qu'elle puisse dessiner sur ses lèvres, Hitomi promit à la petite qu'elle était guérie, s'inclina légèrement quand la mère la remercia, et fit signe à son prochain patient d'approcher.

Il y avait des blessures qu'elle ne pouvait soigner, des poumons perforés, des plaies à la tête qui laissaient voir le crâne, des empoisonnements, des os brisés. Ceux-là, elle les dirigeait vers Ino, tellement plus compétente, tellement plus utile, et tellement plus assurée. Elle souriait avec gentillesse, dissimulant parfaitement sa fatigue, là où la jeune Yûhi était impatiente et irritable. Elle était aussi plus douée avec les enfants, même ceux qui avaient été séparés de leurs parents.

On vint les chercher une heure et demi plus tard. Les réserves de chakra d'Hitomi avaient baissé d'une manière confortable et constante, si bien qu'elle avait laissé un ou deux soupirs de soulagement lui échapper quand la sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de ses méridiens avait commencé à s'atténuer. Sans rien dire, elle rejoignit Lee et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se concentrer sur lui de toute l'attaque, craignant de s'inquiéter alors qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'en sortir seul. Non seulement elle aurait gaspillé son énergie mais en plus elle l'aurait sans doute offensé.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je… J'ai envie de voir Maman, et Ensui-shishou, et Sasuke, et Kakashi-sensei. Je sais qu'ils sont forts, et qu'ils vont sans doute bien, mais… J'aimerais pouvoir le _voir_.

— C'est normal. Ma mère et ma sœur sont dans l'un des refuges sous le stade. Je les ai vues y entrer avant de partir. Normalement, aucun ennemi n'a pu y pénétrer, mais…

— Oui. On n'est jamais certains, jamais à l'abri.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'abri. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Hitomi avait l'impression d'avoir commencé à combattre des siècles plus tôt, même si elle avait pris garde à mesurer le temps de manière rationnelle, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Son cerveau tentait de la convaincre que c'était à peine un instant plus tôt qu'elle tuait son dernier adversaire, et une éternité depuis qu'elle avait égorgé Tayuya pour donner une chance au Hokage de s'en sortir en vie. Elle ne savait pas comment équilibrer sa perception du temps, cette distorsion l'effrayait.

— Ton clan a mis en place des protocoles d'urgence, pas vrai ?

— Hm… On doit signer un registre à l'entrée de notre territoire dès qu'on rentre, pour que nos administrateurs sachent qui manque à l'appel. Certains seront à l'hôpital. D'autres non.

Un silence s'étendit entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Hitomi leva les yeux, plantant son regard dans celui de Lee. Le poids de sa dernière phrase la forçait à se sentir vulnérable, elle avait envie de fuir, de nier, de se dissimuler quelque part pour oublier et être oubliée.

Certains rentreraient à la maison, et d'autres non.


	66. Le calme après la tempête

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour, qui amorce la conclusion de l'arc sur l'invasion de Konoha. Bonne lecture !_

Sasuke fut le premier à rentrer à la maison. Hitomi et Shikamaru attendaient dans la cuisine, les mains serrées autour de leurs tasses de thé, un plateau de shôgi dressé entre eux comme un défi. Tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, pour voir si leurs familles allaient bien, et Naruto était resté près de Karin pour s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé au refuge relié à l'hôpital. Certaines cachettes avaient été percées par les ninjas ennemis : juste avant l'entrée du territoire Nara, une porte dérobée avait été défoncée et le corps de l'un des ninjas assignés à la défense des civils qui s'étaient cachés à l'intérieur était visible dans l'encadrement béant. Il avait eu l'air paisible, comme s'il était mort dans son sommeil. Les deux Nara s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre en le repérant, s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux autres refuges.

Quand elle entendit des pas faire crisser les graviers devant l'entrée, Hitomi bondit sur ses pieds, renversant sa chaise dans une rare manifestation de maladresse. Elle échangea un regard chargé d'espoir avec Shikamaru. Ils avaient allumé toutes les lumières de la maison et prenaient bien soin de cristalliser leur chakra dans l'air environnant, même s'ils étaient épuisés, pour bien faire comprendre à tout ninja passant par là qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Se tordant les mains d'angoisse, la jeune Yûhi alla attendre dans l'entrée. Elle était sur des charbons ardents et laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étranglé quand son frère adoptif franchit le pas de la porte. Il sembla surpris et soulagé de la trouver là. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et puis Sasuke murmura :

— Je suis de retour.

— Bienvenue à la maison, répondit-elle d'une voix peut-être un peu mouillée.

Elle le regarda ôter ses chaussures couvertes de sang séché, enfiler ses chaussons à la place. Il grimpa la marche qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison, puis ouvrit les bras avec un faible sourire. Aussitôt, elle s'y réfugia, inspirant profondément son odeur sous le sang, le feu et la mort qui lui collaient à la peau comme un vêtement trop serré. Après un instant d'immobilité, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

— Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, marmonna-t-il à son oreille.

— J'étais sûre que personne ne pourrait te blesser.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Orochimaru n'était pas le seul ninja d'une puissance indécente dans ce monde, ni même dans les forces d'Otogakure. Les expériences du Sannin étaient célèbres à travers toutes les Nations Élémentaires, tout comme l'étaient les produits de ces expériences. Si Jûgo avait fait partie des attaquants, ou même Kimimaro qui ne devait pas encore être incapable de marcher… Le nombre de morts aurait sans doute doublé.

Bien vite, Shikamaru les rejoignit et ils décidèrent d'abandonner la cuisine à la faveur du salon après avoir préparé une tasse de thé pour le jeune Uchiha. Il avait l'air épuisé, de lourds cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux, et ses membres tremblaient, sans doute à cause du faible niveau de ses réserves de chakra. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son crâne par du sang séché – en fait il en était pratiquement recouvert des pieds à la tête. Hitomi semblait incapable de s'éloigner de son frère, aussi fut-ce Shikamaru qui alla chercher des vêtements de rechange dans la chambre de son cousin d'adoption. Sasuke se changea devant eux, sans pudeur – ils étaient au-delà de ça, et ne pas se quitter des yeux semblait être le plus important.

— Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ? demanda le jeune homme à sa sœur.

Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de savoir, parce que ce besoin était réciproque. Elle se lança d'une voix hésitante d'abord, puis plus ferme. Elle ne cilla pas en abordant les différents meurtres qu'elle avait commis, passa sans émotion sur sa maîtrise du Shunshin, une technique pourtant généralement réservée aux Chûnin et supérieurs. Elle raconta l'hôpital, la prison. Sa voix se mit seulement à trembler quand elle posa des mots sur l'après. La destruction, les dizaines de morts qu'il fallait parfois contourner ou enjamber pour passer, les enfants aux membres brisés et aux visages méconnaissables.

Sasuke écouta avec attention, parfaitement immobile. Hitomi n'avait pas besoin qu'il hoche la tête ou intervienne, juste qu'il écoute. Qu'il sache avant qu'elle se referme sur elle-même, qu'il la prépare au rapport qu'elle devrait écrire et remettre quand ses mains auraient cessé de trembler et ses oreilles de bourdonner. Elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et de disparaître, mais ce n'était qu'un écho distant dans sa Bibliothèque, une caresse sur les parties les plus faciles à corrompre de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas écouter, mais c'était comme ne pas vouloir penser à l'éléphant au milieu du magasin de porcelaine. Alors elle écoutait, mais elle ne faisait que ça, écouter, et cataloguer ce qu'elle entendait ainsi loin, loin au fond d'elle-même.

— Et toi ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Car en demandant pour lui elle demandait pour Kakashi, pour Kurenai, pour Gai et tous ceux qui étaient restés dans le stade pour défendre les civils qui s'y étaient trouvés. Ses pensées s'attardèrent encore sur Sugi Aburame et Hanabi Hyûga, qu'elle avait vus dans les gradins. Ils étaient de très bons élèves à l'Académie, mais ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Face à des ninjas confirmés, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et combien de membres de l'ANBU avaient été des shinobi d'Otogakure déguisés ?

— Kakashi-sensei était avec moi, au début. Il m'a ordonné d'aider à mettre les civils à l'abri. Parfois, j'arrivais avant les ninjas d'Oto et Suna… Parfois non. Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei et l'arbitre, Shiranui-san, me couvraient de leur mieux. Ils ont dû tuer plusieurs membres de l'ANBU qui essayaient de s'en prendre à moi – j'ai découvert ensuite qu'ils étaient des ennemis qui avaient mis la main sur un uniforme.

Le jeune homme poursuivit son récit durant de longues minutes, racontant l'atmosphère chaotique du stade, les nobles qui ne comprenaient rien et refusaient d'écouter un simple adolescent, les blessés, les morts. Une fois l'ordre ramené sur place, il avait été envoyé à la Tour, pour aider à sa défense. Là, il avait croisé Kurenai et Shikaku, mais ils étaient tous les deux occupés avec leurs propres adversaires. Il avait aussi aperçu trois ninjas d'Oto qui s'enfuyaient, les membres restants du Quartet si on en croyait ses descriptions. D'Orochimaru et Kabuto, il n'avait même pas vu l'ombre. Hitomi ne put dissimuler son soulagement en entendant cela.

Sasuke avait fini par se retrouver dos à dos avec Jiraiya des Sannin, qui essayait désespérément d'avancer vers l'endroit où son ancien sensei se battait pour sa vie, et avait utilisé ses câbles et sa maîtrise du Raiton pour lui offrir l'ouverture nécessaire. Si Jiraiya avait réussi à rejoindre Hiruzen, alors, il était peut-être en vie… Mais le jeune Uchiha n'en savait rien : il avait été réquisitionné par une unité de l'ANBU pour nettoyer les rues des derniers attaquants. Cela expliquait son épuisement. De toute l'Équipe Sept, il était celui qui avait le moins de chakra, et d'après le sang qui maculait encore ses mains, Hitomi pouvait dire qu'il avait utilisé l'Éclair Pourfendeur au moins une fois.

— Le village va être sens dessus dessous pendant au moins plusieurs semaines, estima Shikamaru quand Sasuke eut terminé son récit. L'ordre de Gaara s'est vraiment bien propagé aux troupes de Suna, elles ont très vite abandonné le combat ou carrément aidé Konoha, mais restent la question de leur trahison, et de la réponse appropriée à l'agression d'Oto…

— Sans compter que nos daimyô ne seront vraiment pas contents. Le traité de paix après la troisième Grande Guerre devait être respecté à tout prix, et là…

— Oui, on peut compter sur des problèmes de ce côté-là aussi. C'est une chance que notre seigneur ait été dans la tribune aujourd'hui. Comme ça, il a pu voir que nous n'avons pas commencé, que nous n'avons fait que nous défendre… Il faudra que ça suffise.

Longtemps, les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux, contemplant l'éventualité d'une guerre qui flottait entre eux comme une menace. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils le savaient après la bataille d'aujourd'hui, mais les plus faiblement gradés étaient toujours envoyés dans de ridicules missions-suicide pendant les conflits de grande envergure. Si la guerre éclatait, combien d'entre eux y survivraient ? Et leur héritage, ce qu'ils avaient commencé à l'Académie, au sein de leurs clans, qu'est-ce qui resterait ?

— Ca ne sert à rien de ruminer, finit par soupirer Hitomi en se levant. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Vous devriez faire la même chose, après, ça ne sert à rien de mariner dans la sueur et le sang comme ça. Quand on sera propres, on pensera à manger, et ensuite on attendra.

Les deux garçons grognèrent leur approbation. En s'éloignant, Hitomi entendit la faible rumeur de leur discussion qui reprenait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter aux portes et se sentait de toute façon bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se glissant sous le jet d'eau brûlante qui ruisselait rose et gris sur son corps, emportant avec lui le sang et la crasse de ses combats. Le souvenir de Kakashi, du soin avec lequel il avait nettoyé ses bras ensanglantés le soir où elle avait trouvé Hayate, lui revint bien malgré elle. Elle savait qu'il était censé sortir de l'invasion pratiquement sans égratignure, mais tout avait été si différent par rapport au canon… Les sourcils froncés, elle se força à penser à autre chose.

Elle revint dans le salon vêtue de son pyjama le plus confortable et réconfortant, un t-shirt ayant appartenu à Ensui et un short un peu trop grand pour elle qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux. Elle ne sentait plus depuis longtemps l'odeur de son maître sur le tissu bleu marine, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il l'avait porté apaisait quelque chose d'indéfinissable à l'intérieur d'elle. Tandis que Sasuke disparaissait à son tour dans la salle de bain, elle s'appuya au dossier du canapé et posa une main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru, qui y était toujours assis.

— Tu t'en es bien sorti, tu sais ?

— Hm… C'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à oublier l'expression sur son visage.

Lentement, la jeune fille se courba, jusqu'à ce que ses deux bras enlacent les épaules de son cousin par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Ce n'était pas une position confortable, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'ils s'en sortiraient ensemble comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé.

— Tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Les visages de mes premiers morts me hantent encore, moi aussi. Et ceux d'aujourd'hui. Mais… Je crois qu'on apprend à faire avec, à les ranger dans un coin de notre esprit qu'on visite très rarement. Ce n'est pas exactement de l'oubli, mais c'est mieux que de ressasser sans fin.

— Mon père dit toujours que le poids de la guerre repose sur les génies, et aujourd'hui je… Je comprends ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Quand tu es partie t'occuper de la barrière, j'avais tellement peur qu'une de mes décisions nous fasse tuer, le groupe et moi… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas non plus. Je fais des erreurs, je les regrette, j'essaye d'en tirer des enseignements. Et je répète ce cycle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'atténuent, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent un simple bourdonnement à l'arrière de mon esprit.

Naruto rentra à la maison un peu après ça, pendant que Shikamaru était sous la douche. Karin le suivait à la trace. Une partie de ses cheveux roux était ébouriffée, comme si quelqu'un avait tiré dessus. Naruto avait l'air à deux doigts de pleurer de soulagement en voyant Sasuke sain et sauf. C'était étrange de le revoir, d'être à nouveau à ses côtés, après un long mois sans entendre parler de lui. Son regard et sa posture avaient changé, mais c'était difficile d'attribuer ça à l'entraînement auquel Kakashi l'avait soumis ou au rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'invasion.

Pendant que les deux garçons comparaient les bienfaits de leurs maîtres respectifs, Hitomi emmena Karin dans sa chambre. La jeune fille était plus grande qu'elle, avec des formes plus marquées, mais comme elle affectionnait les pyjamas amples et sans forme, elle trouva des vêtements à lui prêter pour après sa douche. Elles discutèrent en attendant que Shikamaru ait fini dans la salle de bains : apparemment, l'hôpital avait repris du service quelque part dans la soirée, mais uniquement pour les cas les plus sérieux. Les menus blessés, eux, devraient compter sur les rares ninjas à avoir des connaissances en ninjutsu médical sans être de véritables médics. Jamais l'ombre de Tsunade n'avait plané avec plus d'ironie sur le village, les civils pestant que son système de formation aurait dû être maintenu même après la troisième Grande Guerre et l'attaque de Kyûbi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils se faisaient à manger avec ce qu'ils trouvaient dans le frigo – ce ne serait sans doute pas très sain, mais avec Naruto aux fourneaux rien ne pouvait avoir un mauvais goût et c'était tout ce qui comptaient à cet instant – ils entendirent à nouveau des pas dans l'allée. Hitomi reconnut immédiatement ce chakra. Avec un sanglot étranglé, elle fusa à travers le salon et le hall d'entrée, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds dans son empressement à retrouver son shishou.

Aussitôt, elle remarqua la balafre qui lui barrait la joue, le sang qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait séché. Elle aurait voulu inspecter la blessure mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, la serrant contre lui à lui en broyer les os. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons comme pour s'en imprégner malgré la note suave de feu, de sang et de guerre qui la recouvrait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la repoussa à bout de bras, ses larges mains tenant son visage en coupe comme pour l'inspecter à la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux gris sombre étaient perçants malgré la fatigue manifeste, inquisiteurs même. Finalement il soupira de soulagement, ses pouces calleux traçant des petits cercles réconfortants sur ses pommettes, l'une lisse, l'autre marquée de la cicatrice qu'elle avait récoltée dans la Forêt de la Mort et ne remarquait même plus dans le miroir.

— Tu vas bien, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas blessée, tu es en vie.

Sa voix était rauque, mais il aurait pu hurler son soulagement sans le rendre moins flagrant. Elle prit l'une de ses mains entre les deux siennes. Ses ongles étaient ébréchés, ses doigts couverts de sang et de saleté, de cendre aussi.

— Venez à l'intérieur, shishou. Naruto est en train de préparer à manger. Sasuke et Shikamaru sont là aussi, avec la cousine de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki. Nous allons tous bien, je vous le promets. Prenez une douche, changez-vous, et puis on soignera la blessure sur votre joue. Tout ira bien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souligna qu'il était étrange de la part de l'élève de rassurer le maître. Hitomi savait très bien quelle peur étouffait le cœur d'Ensui, et pourquoi son regard s'était durci d'une étincelle protectrice et farouche quand il avait pu la regarder, s'assurer qu'elle était sauve. Il avait déjà perdu un fils à la faveur des guerres. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'y perdre aussi son élève, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Si elle ne s'assurait pas de survivre pour elle-même, pour sa famille ou pour ses amis, elle s'en assurerait au moins pour lui.

Sasuke et Shikamaru semblèrent se détendre légèrement en voyant Ensui, même après qu'il se soit réfugié dans la salle de bains à son tour. C'était vrai qu'il était un adulte et un shinobi de légende. Ce n'était plus à eux, de simples Genin fraîchement sortis de l'Académie, de prendre les choses en main. Ils n'avaient plus à prendre les décisions et affronter leurs erreurs, quelqu'un était là pour tenir ce rôle, quelqu'un de plus qualifié, plus expérimenté, plus fort tout simplement. Quand il sortit de sa douche, les cheveux humides lâchés sur ses épaules, Karin s'approcha de lui, les joues rouges de timidité.

— N-Nara-san, excusez-moi, j'ai appris un peu de ninjutsu médical avant d'arriver à Konoha pour l'examen. Je pourrais soigner votre blessure, si vous voulez.

Ensui évalua la gamine du regard, puis croisa celui de son apprentie, qui hocha la tête avec approbation, sûre et paisible. Il accepta donc sa proposition sans vraiment se méfier. Il demanderait des explications à Hitomi plus tard, quand la situation se serait un peu calmée.

— Voilà, dit la jeune Uzumaki au bout d'un moment. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cicatrice.

— Merci, hm, Karin-san, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. Karin Uzumaki, enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Le regard du Jônin s'attarda sur Naruto, qui répondit d'un sourire rayonnant de bonheur et de fierté. Il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir sourire avec autant de pureté et d'assurance dans une situation pareille, mais, ironiquement, cela semblait être ce dont ses pairs avaient besoin.

— Shishou ? demanda Hitomi. Est-ce qu'il y a des informations que vous pouvez nous donner, sur le village et Hokage-sama ?

Le Jônin sembla soupeser ses options, le regard perdu dans le vide. Son apprentie, ses frères et ses amis n'étaient que des gamins, c'était vrai, mais… Ils s'étaient battus, avec plus de rage et plus de détermination que certains de leurs aînés. Ils avaient avancé durant cette épreuve avec clairvoyance, guidés par des instincts excellents et un esprit d'équipe à rendre certains ANBU jaloux. Les Nara ne croyaient pas à la rétention d'information : ils affirmaient que toute forme de dissimulation poussait les plus jeunes à fouiner et se mettre en danger. Mieux valait les informer, répondre à leurs questions et s'assurer qu'ils ne restaient pas dans l'ombre. Le savoir c'était le pouvoir, et le pouvoir, les Nara le partageaient pour s'assurer de ne jamais le perdre.

— Orochimaru a réussi à fuir avec certains de ses sbires, finit-il par dire d'une voix assurée. Hiruzen était grièvement blessé quand les ANBU sont arrivés, mais c'est aussi le cas du serpent. Il ne pourra pas recommencer un coup pareil de sitôt. Le Hokage a été pris en charge par une équipe de médics. Le mot qui court à l'hôpital est qu'ils ont dû le plonger en stase en attendant de décider que faire… Il ne sera plus jamais shinobi.

Les pensées d'Hitomi s'égarèrent à nouveau en direction d'Hayate quand elle entendit cela. Elle avait à nouveau échoué à sauver parfaitement une vie mais cette fois elle n'en éprouvait pas de vrais remords. Était-ce parce qu'elle apprenait, ou parce que pour rien au monde elle ne serait entrée dans les limites du sceau, où s'étaient trouvé Orochimaru et sans doute les deux premiers Hokage réincarnés ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Je vois… Quelqu'un a été choisi pour le remplacer ?

— Danzô a essayé, répondit Ensui d'une voix incroyablement amère. Heureusement, Shikaku-sama et Kakashi-san l'en ont empêché. Pour l'instant ils exercent le pouvoir ensemble. Ils enverront très bientôt Jiraiya-sama à la recherche de Tsunade-sama, la plus à même en ce moment de reprendre le poste.

— Hm… Ca s'annonce difficile, ça, non ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Tu n'as pas idée. Tsunade méprise Konoha. Jiraiya pourrait réussir à la convaincre mais ce serait sans doute par la ruse ou par les sentiments.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'attarda sur Naruto, qui écoutait mais ne détournait pas les yeux des fourneaux. Il savait au moins qu'il était trop jeune et trop novice encore pour tenter lui-même de s'emparer du titre. Un jour viendrait où il revêtirait le chapeau marqué du kanji du feu, mais pour l'instant il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre, et tant d'incertitudes – il n'était pas prêt.

— Jiraiya ne pourra pas y aller seul. Les sbires d'Orochimaru grouillent encore à travers le Pays du Feu, nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il soit attaqué ou capturé. Je me demande qui il choisira pour l'accompagner…

— J'étais là quand ils en ont discuté, lui, Kakashi-san et Shikaku-sama. Le nom de Naruto est ressorti et le tien aussi.

— Le mien ?

— Il a entendu parler de tes prouesses en fûinjutsu. Il veut déterminer à quel point tu es bonne et peut-être t'apprendre certaines choses dont j'ignore encore tout moi-même.

— Et moi alors, il me veut quoi ? intervint Naruto.

— Toi, il veut que tu éveilles la fibre sentimentale de Tsunade-sama. Elle avait un petit frère jadis qui rêvait comme toi de devenir Hokage, et qui en plus te ressemblait.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, mais qu'Hitomi savait parfaitement, c'était que Tsunade avait connu le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, et que le fils lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. La jeune Yûhi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette information était restée secrète. Que valait la réputation d'un mort face aux connaissances d'un vivant ? Naruto méritait de savoir qui était son père. Elle le lui aurait dit elle-même, si ce n'avait pas été courir le risque d'être jetée en prison pour haute trahison.

— Est-ce qu'il est encore temps de lui suggérer des noms pour cette expédition ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix songeuse.

— Hm… Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as des gens en tête ?

— Zabuza-san et Haku-san. Ils ne font pas partie du village et ont dû repartir au Pays des Vagues pendant l'examen pour régler un problème à la frontière mais, si je leur envoie un message ce soir, ils pourraient être ici dans quelques jours. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité s'ils étaient à nos côtés. Zabuza-san est vraiment très fort, et Haku-san a des capacités uniques.

Elle avait regretté leur départ, en revenant à la maison. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'entraîner encore avec eux. Zabuza connaissait des techniques du répertoire Suiton qu'on ne trouvait tout simplement pas à Konoha, malgré toutes celles que Tobirama Senju avait inventées au sommet de son génie. Et puis avec une épée il était absolument inégalé. Haku… C'était sa camaraderie paisible qui lui manquait le plus, la douceur de sa voix et la perspective unique avec laquelle il observait le monde. Il aurait sans doute pu l'aider à s'accommoder des morts qu'elle laissait dans son sillage.

— Jiraiya-sama risque d'être un peu dur à convaincre, mais il est plutôt ouvert d'esprit, et toi, tu sais te montrer monstrueusement convaincante, n'est-ce pas ? La flatterie est la clé pour le faire plier, si ça peut t'aider.

La jeune fille remercia son maître d'un sourire rayonnant, puis baissa les yeux sur l'assiette que Naruto venait de déposer devant elle. Assise entre Sasuke et Shikamaru, elle commença à manger. C'était seulement maintenant que la faim s'éveillait à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si tous les efforts de la journée lui explosaient d'un coup à la figure. Elle avait utilisé énormément de chakra, et même si une bonne part de cette énergie ne lui avait appartenu qu'un temps, son corps montrait de sérieux signes de fatigue.

Un spasme brutal contracta son biceps, envoyant une décharge de douleur à travers tout son bras. Avec un grognement de douleur, elle desserra sa prise sur ses baguettes, la marque de leurs arêtes gravées sur la chair tendre de ses doigts. Rien de tout cela n'échappa à Ensui, qui posa sur elle un regard sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait ce soir, et elle n'était pas la seule : Sasuke et Shikamaru n'avaient pratiquement plus de chakra dans leurs réserves et souffraient, eux aussi. Mais ses réserves à elle allaient plutôt bien. C'était l'abus de chakra, l'extrême inverse, qui lui faisait mal.

Le reste du repas se déroula à travers le son léger des conversations, les garçons apprenant à connaître Karin. Ils l'avaient aussitôt acceptée comme l'une des leurs, poussés par Naruto et Hitomi qui s'étaient montrés tous les deux attentifs et confiants envers la nouvelle venue. Ensui observait tout cela avec un mélange de soulagement et de fierté. L'instinct agité et violent en lui s'était apaisé aussi simplement que ça, en rentrant à la maison, en voyant son apprentie en bonne santé et psychologiquement stable malgré les horreurs qu'elle venait de traverser.

Il ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion. Le contrecoup viendrait. Il pouvait presque voir la manière dont elle tenait le traumatisme à distance, et le fait qu'elle semble avoir l'habitude du procédé, s'y conformant sans difficulté, lui donnait envie de hurler et pleurer. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle était une enfant. Dans un monde meilleur, plus stable, elle aurait pu se consacrer à son apprentissage sans être jetée tous les quatre matins dans des situations de danger qui la dépassaient, elle aurait pu apprendre à gérer ses traumatismes avec une aide attentive et constante, jusqu'à devenir une adulte saine, sûre d'elle. Il ne pouvait lui offrir qu'une parodie de tout cela, et à ses yeux, c'était un échec. Il faisait de son mieux, mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée – la vaisselle pouvait attendre – il suivit les adolescents au salon. Si Kurenai n'avait pas tant aimé avoir une maison pleine de vie et d'invités, ils auraient été entassés les uns sur les autres, mais là, il y avait de la place pour chacun. Hitomi s'assit d'autorité à côté de lui, au centre du canapé, Shikamaru prenant place à droite de sa cousine. Naruto et Karin occupaient un fauteuil à eux deux, tandis que Sasuke s'était assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de sa sœur adoptive. Une famille. Il inspira profondément quand son cœur se serra, le visage soigneusement impassible, puis sentit son apprentie poser une main sur son genou, comme si elle savait, comprenait. Avec un faible grognement, il posa un bras sur son épaule et l'attira plus près de lui. Elle était en vie, elle allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Où sont tes chats ? finit-il par demander. Tu les as renvoyés dans le Monde Spirituel ?

— Certains d'entre eux, oui. Hoshihi, Hai et Sunaarashi sont restés, mais après une telle journée ils ont préféré passer la nuit dans la forêt du clan. Ils reviendront demain matin et on ira voir si quelqu'un chez les Inuzuka peut soigner leurs blessures.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Jônin. Les élans protecteurs d'Hitomi envers ses chats ressemblait drôlement à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. La main sur son épaule, il malaxa discrètement du chakra médical et l'envoya masser ses muscles meurtris. Elle ne dit rien, ne recula pas, s'affaissant juste un peu plus sur lui avec un soupir d'aise. Après cela, le silence s'étendit un long moment. Ils devaient attendre… Il ne restait plus que cela à faire, de toute façon.


	67. Retrouver son équilibre

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour, un peu en retard hélas. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Petit teasing : le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Ceux qui restent, ceux qui partent". Lancez vos hypothèses en review !_

Kurenai ne rentra pas avant le matin, Yoshino à ses côtés. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison qu'elles sentaient habitée en silence, ôtant leurs chaussures et enfilant leurs chaussons en essayant de se faire les plus discrètes possibles. Au salon les attendait une scène qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours : des adolescents et un adulte empilés les uns sur les autres en une masse désordonnée ronflaient doucement de concert. Ensui, qui se trouvait à la base de cette construction instable, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en les sentant approcher. Sans quitter sa position sur le sol – comment pouvait-il respirer avec tous ces corps entassés sur le sien ? – il leur fit signe de garder le silence, pressant un doigt fin sur ses lèvres qui souriaient faiblement.

Yoshino et Kurenai échangèrent un regard amusé mais s'exécutèrent, se réfugiant toutes les deux dans la cuisine. La vaisselle n'avait pas été faite mais au moins elles voyaient que les enfants avaient mangé. Elles étaient épuisées toutes les deux après avoir travaillé à l'hôpital jusqu'à l'aurore, stabilisant tous les blessés sur lesquels elles pouvaient mettre la main. Certains parmi les shinobis les plus âgés, les plus ombrageux, avaient tenté de les en dissuader, de rediriger leur attention sur des confrères moins gravement atteints mais plus jeunes, en vain.

— Au moins, ils ont l'air d'aller bien, murmura Yoshino.

— Oui, c'est déjà ça. On ne peut pas en demander plus.

— Hm… Tu sais quand la liste des décédés et disparus paraîtra ? Je pense qu'ils auront besoin de la consulter, tous autant qu'ils sont.

— Kakashi m'a dit que Shikaku voulait la transmettre au village avant midi. Le bilan des morts aurait pu être bien pire, même s'il pourrait encore s'allonger.

— C'est certain… Nos enfants ont été décisifs, eux et leurs camarades.

— Et les gamins de Suna aussi… J'ai entendu dire que Gaara – c'est l'ami d'Hitomi, tu l'as vu avant l'examen, tu te souviens ? – avait réussi à retourner les forces de son village contre Otogakure.

— Et Hokage-sama… J'ai parlé à l'une des infirmières qui assistait les chirurgiens sur son cas. On dit que Tsunade-sama pourrait lui sauver la vie, mais il aura sans doute des tremblements et des crises d'épilepsie jusqu'à sa mort.

Dans le salon, Hitomi avait ouvert les yeux et écoutait, une vague de chakra concentrée dans ses oreilles pour mieux percevoir l'échange. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable, même si elle essayait. Hiruzen avait fait son temps et se raccrochait à la fonction comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'exercer. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas le choix, il devrait laisser Tsunade lui succéder, et au moins il serait en vie pour la voir s'élever au-dessus de ses pairs. C'aurait dû être le seul souhait d'un sensei.

— C'est mal d'écouter aux portes, grommela Ensui à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit avec malice, une étincelle peut-être un peu fourbe au fond des yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle avait atterri au sol, la tête sur son torse et Shikamaru avachi sur elle, mais toutes ces présences autour d'elle lui avaient au moins offert un sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait même pu aller s'occuper de sa Bibliothèque. Du sang avait coulé sous la porte de la Salle sans Nom quand elle l'avait refermée. Rien de très inquiétant, par rapport à la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû y ranger des souvenirs. Sa cage était aussi un peu fragilisée par les ouvertures et fermetures répétées, rien qu'un peu de chakra ne puisse réparer.

— Je me sentirais coupable si vous n'écoutiez pas aussi, shishou.

— Pris sur le fait, soupira l'homme avec un sourire détendu. Fais attention, on va prétendre que je t'ai mal élevée.

— Si quelqu'un ose dire ça, dénoncez-le, je lui casserai les genoux. Personne ne médit de vous et s'en tire impunément.

Il rit, un petit son bas dans la gorge et doux comme un souvenir, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux emmêlés de son apprentie avec affection. Il la regarda échapper à l'étreinte de Shikamaru, qui laissa échapper une petite plainte de protestation sans se réveiller, avant de s'extraire de la masse d'adolescents endormis à son tour. D'un même mouvement, maître et élève s'étirèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Hitomi salua sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue et se retrouva prise dans son étreinte avant de pouvoir s'écarter pour saluer sa tante. Elle ne fit pas mine de se rebuffer, au contraire. Elle était soulagée que Kurenai ait simplement aidé à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, elle s'était battue, la jeune fille pouvait le voir au désordre dans ses cheveux et au bord brûlé de la robe qu'elle portait comme un uniforme, mais qui parmi les forces de Konoha était resté à se tourner les pouces ? Même les élèves les plus âgés de l'Académie étaient mis à contribution une fois les combats terminés, pour nettoyer les décombres là où les corps avaient déjà été ramassés par l'ANBU.

— Réveille tes frères et ton cousin, ma puce. Vous êtes attendus à la Tour pour des missions de rang D, en nombre. Vous aiderez à nettoyer le village.

— D'accord. Tu veux que je réveille Karin aussi ?

— Karin ? C'est la cousine de Naruto dont tu m'avais parlé, c'est ça ?

— Hm hm. Elle a introduit une demande pour devenir pupille du village et faire partie de ses ninjas, mais comme médic.

— Alors elle ira plutôt aider à l'hôpital, je pense.

— Ah, c'est la gamine avec les cheveux roux, c'est ça ? demanda Yoshino. J'ai entendu des médecins parler d'elle, hier soir. Elle les a sauvés en les poussant à se barricader dans l'une des chambres.

— C'est là qu'on l'a retrouvée en se déployant dans l'hôpital, confirma Hitomi. La porte était assaillie par des ninjas ennemis, mais elle se tenait juste derrière et elle avait l'air prête à en découdre.

— Konoha a besoin de médics et de ninjas, d'autant plus après l'invasion. Envoie un message à Shikaku, il regardera son dossier dès qu'il aura un moment.

— Ça fait bizarre d'imaginer Shikaku-ojisan Hokage, même par intérim. Qui occupe le poste de Jônin en Chef en attendant qu'il puisse reprendre son travail ?

— Personne, ma puce. Les seuls candidats convenables sont des sensei, ou alors on a besoin d'eux pour des missions hors du pays qui rapporteront l'argent nécessaire aux reconstructions. Il cumule les deux fonctions.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de sourciller, surprise. Cela devait représenter une tonne de travail. Même en partageant le rôle de Hokage entre Shikaku et Kakashi, c'était colossal. Et même si elle abordé ce sujet en cours d'Histoire à l'Académie, la jeune fille n'avait vraiment réalisé à quel point son village avait perdu ses forces dans les guerres et catastrophes du dernier siècle. Mais à part Kakakshi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Ensui et Shikaku, quels Jônin connaissait-elle ? Il y avait Hayate, qui était entre la vie et la mort, les chefs de clan, déjà débordés par la gestion de leurs ninjas, les chefs des différents départements, indisponibles pour des raisons évidentes, et Genma, qui était célèbre pour sa haine de tout travail administratif. Le village avait besoin de reprendre des forces, et vite, ou il serait une proie facile pour les autres puissances.

— Il faut aussi que je parle à Jiraiya-sama ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Tu sais où il est, Maman ?

— Non… une idée, Yoshino ?

— Hum… Sans doute au Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Ibiki-san a mis la main sur quelques ninjas d'Otogakure. Il voudra les interroger en personne, tu peux en être sûre.

— D'accord ! Je réveille les autres et j'y vais alors. Merci !

Peut-être un peu médusés, les adultes la regardèrent filer. Kurenai réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'Hitomi n'avait pas déjeuné et lui prépara un casse-croûte à manger sur le chemin tandis que Yoshino et Ensui échangeaient un regard amusé. Ce n'était pas le premier venu qui pouvait parler à Jiraiya, quelle qu'en soit la raison, mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas douter un instant de sa capacité à y parvenir. C'était rafraîchissant d'observer ce genre de volonté inarrêtable chez les plus jeunes.

Après avoir réveillé ses frères – elle leur laissait le cas Shikamaru, une bataille dans laquelle elle ne se serait investie pour rien au monde – Hitomi fonça dans sa chambre, s'habilla et sortit. Il faisait grand soleil dehors, comme un pied de nez aux évènements de la veille, la lumière rieuse illuminant les jardins couverts de rosée des Nara. C'était un cadre enchanteur, qui laissait oublier les ruines et la destruction du reste du village. L'ennemi n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur des terres du clan, situées à l'opposé du point de départ de l'invasion, et défendues par des sceaux qui feraient pâlir certains maîtres de jalousie. La légende disait que c'était Tobirama Senju lui-même qui les avait écrits, en l'échange de l'autorisation de se fiancer avec l'héritière en titre. Ils étaient morts tous les deux avant de pouvoir se marier.

Une fois entrée dans la partie publique du village, la jeune fille dut faire plusieurs détours pour éviter des tas de débris instables. Certains bâtiments avaient été entièrement rasés, d'autres tenaient encore debout par pur miracle, et quelques-uns, plus rares, semblaient intouchés. Les autres supportaient divers degrés de destruction, mais les toits étaient plus sévèrement touchés : c'était sur leurs surfaces que beaucoup de combats s'étaient déroulés.

Hitomi connaissait par cœur le chemin jusqu'au Département, mais après le combat de la veille, le massacre des prisonniers auquel elle avait pris part, elle avait du mal à avancer en cette direction. Le sang n'était plus visible sur ses mains, mais elle ne parviendrait pas à l'oublier pour autant. Son esprit ne lui autoriserait pas une telle bénédiction. Elle dut serrer les lèvres pour figer son expression en un masque désintéressé quand elle passa devant la façade ouest, rafistolée à la hâte. Le bout de mur derrière lequel elle avait dû se cacher pour éviter une volée de shuriken était encore exactement au même endroit, au milieu de la rue. Personne n'y avait touché.

— Yûhi-san ? Vous avez reçu une mission ici ?

Hitomi fit volte-face, une main s'égarant par réflexe près de sa ceinture, où se trouvait son fidèle sabre. Elle avait dû nettoyer Ishi to Senrigan pendant pratiquement une heure, la veille, pour le débarrasser du sang qui maculait sa lame, sa garde et la soie rouge sombre qui l'ornait. Cela lui avait semblé aussi important que de laver son corps de la crasse et des combats.

— Renard-san ! Pas exactement. Je suis là pour voir Jiraiya-sama. Je pars bientôt en mission avec lui et j'ai quelques suggestions à faire concernant la logistique. Vous savez où il est ?

— Reste ici, je vais voir si je peux aller le chercher. Il devrait avoir fini sa réunion avec Ibiki et les autres gradés maintenant.

— D'accord, merci !

Le sourire rayonnant qu'elle offrit à l'ANBU était faux, emprunté au répertoire de Naruto, mais c'était la meilleure manière qu'elle connaissait de le remercier. Grâce à lui, elle n'avait pas à entrer, à voir les conséquences de ses actions la veille. Certaines geôles avaient dû être réparées maintenant, des endroits sécurisés où enfermer les ninjas d'Oto et de Suna qui avaient été capturés. Peut-être que Gaara parviendrait à faire libérer les siens, surtout si Baki et Temari s'appliquaient sur le plan diplomatique, mais pour les hommes du Son, il n'y avait aucun espoir. Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à faire des échanges de prisonniers. Il avait sans doute des hommes de Konoha quelque part dans ses laboratoires, mais que restait-il de ces shinobi brisés après des années de torture et d'expérimentations aux mains du serpent ? Malgré la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, Hitomi frissonna.

— Salut gamine ! On cherche la sagesse du tout-puissant Jiraiya ?

Haussant un sourcil, Hitomi se tourna vers la voix. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé entre ses lectures du Monde d'Avant et les descriptions des livres d'Histoire qu'elle avait dévorés pour l'Académie et son plaisir personnel. Défiante, un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ca dépend, un nouveau livre en route ?

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et aboya de rire, comme si elle venait de sortir la meilleure de l'année. Pourtant, Hitomi ne plaisantait qu'à moitié : Jiraiya était un excellent romancier. Elle voulait en lire plus, elle voulait connaître la suite des histoires qu'il racontait, en avoir le fin mot.

— Pas encore, pas encore. Mais j'aurai largement de quoi m'inspirer pendant notre voyage. Oh – Yoshino et Kurenai t'en ont parlé, pas vrai ? Je vous emmène, toi et Naruto, à la recherche d'une femme très spéciale.

— Tsunade-sama, oui, je sais. Je suis capable de réfléchir, vous savez ? J'ai réalisé immédiatement qu'il fallait que ce soit elle, le prochain Hokage, dès que j'ai appris pour Sarutobi-sama. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle est sa seule chance de survie… Elle apporterait aussi un nouveau souffle au village, un souffle sain.

— Ah, je vois que tu as tout compris. On a la tête bien faite, hm ? J'ai entendu dire que tu te débrouillais bien en fûinjutsu.

— Il paraît, en effet. J'ai inventé deux ou trois bricoles… J'en suis à l'apprentissage des sceaux corporels.

— Et dis-moi, tu aurais une de ces bricoles à me montrer ? Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai vu personne inventer un sceau.

Oui… Sans doute depuis le Quatrième Hokage. Hitomi avait eu la chance de parcourir certaines reconstitutions de ses travaux, dont le Sceau du Secret qui était gravé sous le bureau de Shikaku, quand il exerçait ses fonctions de Jônin en Chef. Il était activable et désactivable à volonté et permettait d'insonoriser parfaitement la pièce entière. Une véritable œuvre d'art. En silence, la jeune fille tendit à l'ermite son carnet communicant, dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

— C'est un assemblage de plusieurs sceaux, pas vraiment une création pure et dure. J'ai pu l'améliorer depuis, créer un réseau en quelque sorte. Il y a une dizaine d'autres carnets, tous reliés au mien, pour que je puisse parler avec mes amis quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare.

— Je vois, marmonna le Sannin en parcourant les sceaux à l'intérieur de la couverture du carnet.

Il passa machinalement le pouce sur l'encre que le temps avait vieilli, comme songeur.

— Tiens, je m'en souviens maintenant. J'ai croisé Ensui Nara quand il était à Suna, à s'occuper des trois gosses, là. Le plus jeune avait un carnet comme ça, et ton shishou m'a dit que tu les avais fabriqués. Tu devais avoir, quoi, cinq, six ans à l'époque ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

L'homme secoua la tête, affichant un sourire amusé, et lui rendit le carnet après l'avoir refermé.

— J'imagine que tu n'as pas traversé tout le village juste pour me montrer ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Récupérant son bien, Hitomi se mit à expliquer. Elle raconta comment s'était déroulée la mission au Pays des Vagues et la dette implicite qui planait entre Zabuza et elle. Il n'avait jamais exactement déclaré être son vassal, mais en répondant à son appel un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt il avait agi comme tel et le referait encore, elle le savait. Il considérait lui devoir sa vie et celle de son protégé, la deuxième sans doute plus précieuse à ses yeux que la première.

— J'aimerais qu'ils nous accompagnent. Si on tombe sur Orochimaru ou pire, on sera bien content de les avoir à nos côtés, son apprenti et lui. Ils sont vraiment très forts.

Le regard du Sannin se perdit dans le vide. Hitomi attendait son verdict, nerveuse. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait sans doute pas seulement à son ancien coéquipier : les rumeurs parlant de la création de l'Akatsuki devaient s'être sérieusement répandues à présent et Itachi Uchiha faisait partie de cette organisation depuis plusieurs années. Les déserteurs étaient sans doute sur la trace des jinchûriki. Elle ne pouvait pas en mettre sa main au feu – elle pouvait encore une fois maudire Kishimoto et son manque de précision pour ça – mais il aurait été étrange que ça ne soit pas encore le cas. L'Akatsuki voudrait profiter de la faiblesse de Konoha pour se mettre en branle.

— Tu as sans doute raison, gamine… Tu peux inviter tes alliés à nous rejoindre à la porte de Konoha dans cinq jours. C'est le temps qu'il faudra pour que le gros du village soit déblayé et que la situation politique se stabilise à peu près. Ensuite, on pourra partir. Mais je te préviens, tu te portes garante d'eux. S'ils nous trahissent, ce sera ta faute.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de pâlir et déglutir. Même si elle savait qu'Haku et Zabuza ne la trahiraient pas, même si Jiraiya ne la menaçait pas, elle sentit un nœud d'anxiété se former dans son ventre. Oh, le Sannin n'avait pas besoin d'émettre une vraie menace : le simple fait de porter la responsabilité si une telle catastrophe se produisait lui donnerait des cauchemars. L'homme vit son trouble et laissa échapper un petit rire, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

— Bah, je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien de ce genre. Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Les professeurs de l'Académie parlaient beaucoup de toi il y a quelques années. Alors comme ça on fédère ses pairs ?

— Ça semblait être un bon moyen de nous en sortir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et finalement on ne s'en est pas trop mal tirés, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu dire que la classe qui est en première en ce moment suivrait le même genre de programme que nous, avec les équipes qui se laissent deviner même encore plus tôt.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu aussi. On verra si c'est aussi efficace avec eux qu'avec vous. Bon, je dois te laisser. C'était un plaisir, mais je dois aller faire mon rapport à Shikaku-san, et toi, tu dois aller chercher une mission. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la Tour, le poste à l'entrée du village est plus près et on t'y remettra des ordres sans problème. Vu l'ampleur des dégâts et le travail à faire pour retaper le village, il y a des points de distribution de missions à travers tout le village. Allez, à bientôt ! N'oublie pas d'aider Naruto à se préparer !

— Ça marche !

L'homme agita la main puis disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Est-ce que les adeptes du Shunshin se baladaient avec des feuilles dans les poches ? Elle savait que Gaara utilisait le sable à ses pieds ou, à défaut, celui de sa gourde. L'élément esthétique n'était qu'un détail de la technique : il ne la rendait pas plus coûteuse en chakra mais il fallait une maîtrise supérieure pour y arriver. Cela faisait partie de ses plans, cela dit. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir la tronche que tireraient ses adversaires quand elle disparaîtrait dans un nuage de paillettes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Izumo occupait le poste à l'entrée du village, qui avait l'air vide sans son éternel équipier Kotetsu. Il y avait une petite queue devant lui, quelques Chûnin et Genin des forces générales venus chercher leurs propres ordres. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Hitomi reçut les siens : déblayer la rue devant l'Académie. Elle remercia son supérieur d'un hochement de tête puis s'éloigna dans cette direction. Elle croisa Genma qui partait dans l'autre sens, sans doute pour une mission en-dehors du village : Konoha ne pouvait montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle devait continuer d'effectuer les missions demandées par la noblesse et les puissances étrangères ne serait-ce que pour maintenir les apparences. Et puis, le village avait besoin de cet argent, cruellement besoin.

Devant l'Académie attendait un Chûnin qu'Hitomi n'avait jamais vu, un homme petit et mince aux longs cheveux bruns tressés dans son dos. Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, elle dut retenir un léger mouvement de recul : c'était un Hyûga, sans doute un membre de la Bunke. Avec un sourire fatigué, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Ah, bien, tu es sans doute la seule qu'on attribuera à ce secteur. Comme tu le vois, l'Académie n'a pas subi énormément de dégâts, mais le reste de la rue, c'est une autre histoire. Tu as déjà fait ça ?

— Non, Hyûga-san. Mais je sais me servir de rouleaux de stockage et même dessiner les sceaux, si besoin.

— Vraiment ? Bon, écoute, voici comment ça marche : tu ranges les débris dans les rouleaux normaux dans ce panier. N'hésite pas à les remplir à craquer si besoin. Les armes, tu gardes ce qui t'intéresse, le reste va dans les rouleaux bleus. Les corps… Tu utilises les rouleaux de stase, les verts. Tu mets un corps par rouleau, et pour montrer qu'il est plein, tu traces une ligne dessus, comme ça. Ensuite, sur l'étiquette que tu vois accrochée là, tu notes quelques informations : le sexe, l'âge, civil ou ninja, le village d'origine supposé. Tu as tout compris ?

— Oui ! Je me mets au travail.

L'enfant et l'adulte se séparèrent et s'attelèrent à leur propre besogne sans jamais échanger plus de quelques mots d'affilée. Hitomi trouva sur son chemin des armes à foison, la plupart brisées ou usées au-delà de l'utilisable. Elle les fourra dans un rouleau sans leur porter plus d'attention que ça, notant seulement celles qui avaient été personnalisées. Les débris étaient sans doute le plus facile à gérer : elle n'avait parfois par la force de les soulever et de les poser sur le papier d'un rouleau de stockage, mais il lui suffisait de se cloner ou de faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination pour contourner ce genre de difficultés.

Le premier corps, bizarrement, lui fit un choc. Elle avait tellement tué la veille qu'elle se croyait insensible. Lentement, elle s'agenouilla dans la pièce principale d'un salon de thé dévasté, écartant les cheveux du visage d'une adolescente civile. Elle avait son âge, et son expression était étrangement paisible. Un coup à la tête l'avait tuée. Un par un, Hitomi poussa les gravats qui recouvraient son corps, puis posa le premier parchemin de sceau corporel sur le cadavre immobile et froid. Une impulsion de chakra, et elle avait disparu, seule restant une petite flaque de sang séché.

— Tu as fini ? demanda le Chûnin quelques heures plus tard.

— Je… Je crois.

Elle était secouée, elle devait l'admettre. L'impression de nausée qui lui collait à la peau la première heure s'était lentement évanouie, mais au bout de ses doigts la guerre prenait une signification toute autre, terrible, glaciale. Il y avait eu peu de combattants parmi les victimes, finalement – en tout cas dans cette partie du village. Les morts étaient surtout des civils qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et auraient dû être protégés par la seule existence du traité de paix signé à la fin de la dernière guerre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru respectait réellement, si ce n'était le pouvoir et l'immortalité ?

— Tu as bien travaillé. Tu devrais aller à la Tour, maintenant. Les listes des morts et des disparus ont été publiées par Shikaku-sama.

Hitomi nota que le Hyûga n'appelait pas son oncle par le titre qui était sien. C'était un manque de respect, mais elle laissa couler. Elle n'avait ni la force ni la légitimité de reprendre un aîné – elle avait eu sa part de conflits, pour le moment.

— Merci. Je peux vous laisser avec les rouleaux ?

— Oui, je m'occupe de les apporter à qui de droit. File, va te renseigner et te reposer.

Fuyant le regard de l'homme, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle se fondit dans la foule, trouvant un maigre réconfort dans la vie qui renaissait lentement au cœur du village. Les gens recommençaient à arpenter les rues, timidement, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'une autre catastrophe frappe. Leurs regards incrédules passaient parfois sur les pierres et le bois qui restaient là où des bâtiments entiers auraient dû se tenir, mais au moins ils parlaient, se tenaient la main, vivaient. Ils ignoraient seulement à moitié à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'être encore là pour le faire. Le visage fermé, elle arriva devant la Tour.

Elle avait besoin de savoir.


	68. Ceux qui restent, ceux qui partent

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour. Pitié, ne me tuez pas en lisant la fin !_

— Ah, Yûhi-san, l'accueillit Genma Shiranui à l'entrée de la Tour. Ton oncle m'a demandé de venir te chercher dès que tu arriverais et de t'emmener dans son bureau.

— D-d'accord, répondit-elle, prise de court.

Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau du Hokage. Bien que ce soit désormais le territoire de Shikaku, tout criait encore la présence d'Hiruzen, des bouteilles de sake alignées dans une armoire vitrée – le chef des Nara détestait l'alcool – au bô exposé comme un souvenir des temps anciens. Les photos, aussi, étaient celles du vieil homme, avec son équipe Genin, ses élèves, son successeur. Rien ne laissait croire qu'un Nara avait pris le contrôle de la Tour, si ce n'était la silhouette à moitié avachie dudit leader dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

— Hitomi-chan, la salua-t-il d'une voix grave. Approche un peu.

Elle s'exécuta, son regard carmin enregistrant les ombres nettes sous ses yeux et le côté droit de son menton, où courait une nouvelle cicatrice. Qui avait pu réussir à le blesser ? Sans doute quelqu'un de particulièrement retors et puissant. Shikaku n'était pas du genre à se laisser prendre par surprise.

— Shikaku-ojisan, tu voulais me parler ? Tu as besoin de moi ?

Elle était de l'autre côté du bureau à présent, le regard nerveusement rivé sur ses mains. On ne pouvait pas dire de l'homme qu'il émettait exactement une aura meurtrière, mais il y avait quelque chose, peut-être de la volonté rendue physique par son chakra concentré, qui rendait l'air plus épais et plus difficile à respirer. Elle avait envie de s'incliner devant cette puissance, de montrer sa gorge et se faire la plus petite possible, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

— Oui. Les listes… Il y a des noms que tu connais dessus. Je sais que les choses ont été difficiles pour toi dernièrement et je voulais être sûr que tu ne serais pas seule en les consultant.

Le cœur d'Hitomi s'arrêta un instant. Des gens qu'elle connaissait. Sur les listes. Elle avait peur soudain, elle avait envie de disparaître à nouveau, si bien que son chakra réagit à cet instinct en bondissant à l'intérieur d'elle comme projeté par un ressort, prêt à exécuter pour elle le Shunshin. Stupide instinct. Elle inspira profondément, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, força les muscles de ses épaules à se détendre, puis se pencha légèrement vers le bureau, les yeux rivés sur le bois sombre patiné par le temps.

— Je… Je comprends. Je suis prête à la lire.

— Non, tu ne l'es pas… Tu ne le seras sans doute pas avant des années. Mais on n'a pas le luxe d'attendre que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, la voici.

Inclinant légèrement la tête, la jeune fille prit les deux liasses de papier qu'il lui présentait. Elle parcourut la liste des disparus d'abord. En effet, certains noms étaient familiers. Elle déglutit son angoisse en voyant un enfant qu'elle connaissait, Anosuke Nara. C'était l'un de ses plus jeunes cousins, il était en première année à l'Académie, dans la classe de Sugi Aburame et Hanabi Hyûga. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier, le froissant sans même qu'elle le réalise. S'il était entre les mains d'Orochimaru…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour refouler et son angoisse et les larmes qui avaient envie de noyer sa vision, posant le papier à présent chiffonné entre un encrier et une photographie, sous le regard inquisiteur de son oncle. Derrière elle, elle sentait la présence de deux agents de l'ANBU qui se dissimulaient dans les ombres et dans des caches secrètes, prêts à défendre leur nouveau maître à la première nécessité. Pour leur bénéfice, ou peut-être pour sa propre protection, elle se reprit.

— Je… Je suis prête à voir l'autre liste, maintenant.

Sa voix était un murmure rauque, étranglé, mais Shikaku ne commenta pas. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis lui tendit à nouveau la deuxième liasse de papier, bien plus épaisse, qu'elle avait lâchée en lisant la première. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur un nom qu'elle connaissait.

— F… Fukuda-san…

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et le Murmure s'éveilla en elle comme un titan, hurlant de douleur et de rage à l'intérieur d'elle. L'aura meurtrière dont elle ne semblait pas capable de se débarrasser s'épanouit, épaisse, vicieuse, cruelle. Dans leurs caches, les deux ANBU s'étranglèrent sur leur salive, surpris de trouver une telle intensité dans le chakra d'une simple adolescente, puis se reprirent. Pourtant, même eux ne parvenaient pas à chasser totalement l'effet d'une telle aura sur l'âme humaine. Seul Shikaku était épargné, sans doute parce que pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait blessé.

— Calme-toi, Hitomi, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne parlait jamais sur ce ton, même à Shikamaru, dont il était pourtant si proche. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues d'Hitomi, tachant le papier qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle vit d'autres noms qu'elle connaissait. Un professeur de l'Académie. L'un des deux tailleurs chez qui elle allait faire ajuster son uniforme ninja. Une cousine d'Ino qui lui avait appris les propriétés d'un poison paralysant après un pari perdu, des années plus tôt.

Tous ces gens n'arpenteraient plus jamais les rues de Konoha et pour la première fois Hitomi prit la mesure de la dévastation à laquelle son village venait de faire face. Sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge, laborieuse et superficielle. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte généralisés, en vain. Elle vacilla, sentit les mains de son oncle la rattraper, entendit sa voix s'exclamer à travers un tunnel qu'on aille chercher Ensui ou Kakashi – le premier, le plus proche. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, elle posa sur lui un regard terrifié, cherchant désespérément comment on respirait, et comment on pouvait respirer après avoir tant perdu.

Bientôt, d'autres mains se posèrent sur elle, sur sa nuque puis son menton, la forçant à soulever et tourner la tête. Ses yeux rouges plongèrent comme un poignard dans une unique prunelle noire, les doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur elle. Ce n'était pas douloureux ou peut-être que si, juste un peu, juste de quoi lui montrer le chemin. Le chakra de Kakashi s'infiltra à l'intérieur du sien, glissant sur ses méridiens comme un mirage, et le contraignit à circuler à l'intérieur d'elle paisiblement, délicatement.

— Respire en même temps que moi, Hitomi-chan. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. On te protège. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité…

Il répéta ce mantra mensonger encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il retentisse plus fort en elle que les bourdonnements et les hurlements du Murmure. Lentement, un cran après l'autre, son aura meurtrière se dilua dans l'air, le rendant plus respirable à nouveau. Et comme par magie, elle se souvint comment inspirer l'air, le guider jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses poumons, puis le faire ressortir. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sur elle, tout son corps se mit à trembloter, mais Kakashi était là, imperturbable et sûr, comme il l'avait toujours été. Sa prise sur elle s'était adoucie à présent. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'aidant à rester debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le canapé que le Hokage utilisait la plupart du temps pour recevoir des invités ou se reposer entre deux rencontres officielles. Il l'aida à s'allonger, puis retourna après de Shikaku, parlant avec lui à voix basse. Et cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

— … La raison pour laquelle elle a réagi comme ça ?

— Il y avait des noms sur la liste… Je ne sais pas lequel a provoqué une telle crise. Une idée ?

Un murmure de papier froissé et le regard critique de Kakashi lisait les noms les uns après les autres. Il avait sans doute été un peu trop occupé, réalisa Hitomi, pour la consulter lui-même, entre le fait d'assister Shikaku dans ses fonctions de Hokage et les missions qu'il devait remplir à la chaîne pour ramener de l'argent au village. Son uniforme était froissé et maculé de sang séché. Il ne s'était sans doute même pas encore changé depuis l'invasion.

— Celui-là. Fukuda, la psychologue. J'ai emmené Hitomi la voir après le Pays des Vagues. C'était… c'était aussi la mienne. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était décédée dans l'attaque. Une très bonne psy, très douée…

— Je vois, soupira le nouveau Hokage. Je m'assurerai de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse vous recevoir en consultation, Hitomi-chan et toi, mais pour l'instant…

— Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus urgent, Hokage-sama. D'ailleurs, la mission à la bordure du pays s'est bien passée, les unités de Suna ont définitivement quitté les lieux. Voici mon rapport… J'étais en train de le finir quand Libellule-san est venue me chercher.

— Hm… Merci encore d'être intervenu. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer ce genre de choses.

En entendant la vulnérabilité nouvelle dans la voix de son oncle, Hitomi cessa aussitôt d'écouter, coupant l'arrivée de chakra dans ses oreilles. Elle se roula en boule sur le canapé, laissant ses cheveux se poser comme un voile sur ses joues encore humides. Fukuda-san… Elle l'avait tellement aidée ces dernières semaines à surmonter ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt de la Mort, et puis la nuit où elle avait trouvé Hayate… Qu'allait-elle faire à présent si elle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses conseils et sa voix pour la rassurer, pour lui expliquer que faire de son mieux était suffisant ? Shikaku avait parlé de trouver un autre thérapeute, mais Hitomi ne voulait personne d'autre, elle voulait celle en qui elle avait placé sa confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi s'avachit à côté d'elle, faisant plier les coussins sous le poids de sa silhouette. Il sentait encore le feu et le sang, elle le percevait même sans tenter d'insuffler du chakra dans son nez. Il n'avait définitivement pas eu le temps de se changer… Et le relâchement dans ses membres prouvait mieux que quoi que ce soit à quel point il était fatigué. D'une main ferme, il l'attira à lui. C'était étrange, maladroit, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment câliner, mais les étreintes de Kakashi étaient justement précieuses pour leur rareté.

— Je sais que tu ne vas pas me poser de questions comme « est-ce que ça cesse de faire mal un jour ? », Hitomi-chan, mais je vais quand même y répondre, pour quand tu auras le temps d'y réfléchir. Non, la douleur ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Elle s'atténue juste au fil du temps jusqu'à devenir supportable.

Les longs doigts du Jônin traçaient des motifs circulaires dans le dos de son élève, chassant peu à peu l'angoisse, l'incompréhension et la peur qui lui mordaient le ventre. Sa respiration tremblait encore, elle avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à garder conscience de son corps, comme si son esprit ne voulait rien tant que se barricader à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque pour ne jamais en ressortir. Si elle réagissait aussi violemment à la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait sans en être véritablement proche, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ses amis, ses aînés, tomberaient comme des mouches autour d'elle ? La guerre n'épargnerait pas ses êtres chers juste pour lui plaire.

Plus tard, devant la pierre qui avait été dressée sous un arbre en hommage aux disparus, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses options pour la suite des opérations. Elle voulait la destruction totale d'Orochimaru, mais elle était très loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour un tel exploit. Était-elle obligée de s'y atteler seule ? Et si elle n'y parvenait pas, quel serait son prochain geste ? Il tenterait sans doute de mettre la main sur Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Le paysage autour d'elle apportait un étrange contraste aux pensées qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de son esprit. La pierre avait été dressée à l'ombre de l'un des Chênes d'Hashirama, dans la partie la plus paisible du cimetière. La cérémonie funéraire aurait lieu le lendemain dès l'aube, et serait menée par douze moines du Temple du Feu réquisitionnés pour l'occasion. Pour beaucoup de gens, ce serait un geste de clôture, qui leur permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Pour Hitomi, ce serait tout le contraire… Et comme une bonne part de ninjas, elle avait décidé de ne pas y prendre part. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses échecs étalés au grand jour.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas rendre hommage aux morts, pas vrai ? Elle pensa à ceux qu'elle connaissait, parmi les trépassés, ceux qu'elle aurait voulu conserver un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés. En silence, elle passa le pouce sur l'un des sceaux de stockage dissimulés sous sa obi et attrapa le pinceau, le papier et l'encre qui en sortirent une fois son chakra appliqué comme il le fallait. Elle écrivit quelques mots, sortis d'un livre qui dormait dans sa mémoire et qu'elle devait encore transcrire.

_La douleur infinie de celui qui reste_

_Comme un pâle reflet de l'infini voyage_

_Qui attend celui qui part._

Son regard refusa quelques instants de se détacher des mots si noirs sur le papier blanc. Puis, sous le regard attentif de Kakashi, elle perça le haut de la feuille d'un petit trou, y enfila une longueur de câble ninja, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'une des branches de l'arbre, et suspendit ses mots comme une offrande. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux – elle n'en avait pas la force. Après une dernière minute à contempler son œuvre, elle tourna les talons, rejoignant son sensei qui l'attendait à quelques pas de distance.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de poser une main sur son épaule et de la guider jusqu'à l'extérieur du cimetière. Ils croisèrent plusieurs shinobis qui profitaient d'une pause entre deux missions pour venir, exactement comme eux, rendre leur hommage. Le Ninja Copieur était sans doute l'un des rares à n'avoir perdu personne dans l'invasion. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une pointe de pitié : s'il n'avait perdu personne, c'était parce que tout ceux qui avaient compté pour lui étaient déjà morts. Les liens qu'il avait tissés avec ses pairs et ses Genin n'étaient que des fantômes de ceux qu'il avait entretenus autrefois, à l'exception peut-être de l'amitié qui le liait à Gai Maito.

— Alors comme ça, Jiraiya-sama vous emmène en mission, Naruto et toi ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent sortis du cimetière.

— Hm hm. Vous vous occuperez bien de Sasuke, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Ta mère me tuerait si je faisais autrement.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire qui la surprit par sa spontanéité. Elle se figea, rougit, portant le bout des doigts à ses lèvres comme pour refouler le son qui n'avait aucun droit d'exister en ces circonstances. Kakashi vit chacune de ses réactions. Il enveloppa sa main dans la sienne, attirant son attention d'une pression brève mais ferme.

— Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable de rire ou d'être heureuse, Hitomi-chan. C'est ce que nos fantômes désirent le plus au monde, de là où ils se trouvent.

La jeune Yûhi détourna les yeux, mais reprit son chemin, le professeur à ses côtés. Plusieurs ninjas qu'elle ne connaissait pas saluaient l'homme sur son passage. Parfois il s'arrêtait pour échanger un mot ou deux avec eux, toujours tranquille et compatissant. En l'observant, son élève réalisa qu'il n'était pas si inadapté socialement qu'il aimait à le prétendre. Il savait que dire pour réconforter même ces shinobi qu'il connaissait sans doute à peine, et puis… Et puis il avait su réagir adéquatement à chacune de ses crises. Était-ce parce qu'il avait voulu apprendre, ou parce qu'il était trop de fois passé par là ? Elle avait peur de deviner la réponse.

— Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire pour te préparer ?

— Hm… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours un sac de voyage tout prêt, au cas où. Mais je dois envoyer un message à Haku-san pour lui demander s'il peut se joindre à nous et renouveler certaines de mes fournitures. Je n'ai presque plus de câble, alors que je n'en utilise pas tant que ça !

— Aah, ça disparaît toujours quand on ne regarde pas, pas vrai ? Tu crois que tu en as assez pour te durer six missions au moins, et quand tu te trouves en plein guet-apens ennemi tu réalises qu'il t'en reste un seul tout petit mètre et que, bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout assez pour ce que tu avais en tête.

Elle rit à nouveau, cette fois sans se figer de surprise.

— Ca sent drôlement le vécu, ça, Kakashi-sensei. Ca vous dit de me raconter l'histoire un peu plus en détail ?

Riant à son tour, le sensei s'exécuta. Il était ravi de procurer une distraction bienvenue à l'esprit encombré de son élève, même si cela signifiait raconter encore une fois cette mission au Pays de la Foudre qui avait mal tourné répétitivement et à un point ridicule, même si cette histoire était depuis devenue une plaisanterie dont les Jônin qui traînaient au bar après leurs missions étaient un peu trop friands. Kakashi se surprenait tous les jours concernant les extrémités auxquelles il était prêt à se vouer pour ces trois gamins qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Ce soir-là, Hitomi s'enferma dans sa chambre après le dîner pour écrire sa lettre à Haku. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir avant son départ aux côtés de Zabuza : ils avaient été appelés au Pays des Vagues pour une affaire pressante. Si Hitomi devait deviner, elle placerait le blâme sur l'un des anciens sbires de Gâto. Ils avaient promis de revenir si elle avait besoin d'eux… Et avec Orochimaru qui se tenait possiblement dans chaque angle mort sur sa route, elle ne pouvait nier se trouver dans l'une de ces situations. Ils ne seraient pas de trop pour tenir un Sannin en respect.

Elle écrivit sa lettre, l'envoya d'une étincelle de chakra et prépara son paquetage en attendant la réponse. Il lui fallait du câble, des rations de survie et quelques poisons, trois éléments qu'on trouvait en nombre sur les territoires des Nara, Akimichi et Yamanaka, dont les civils avaient tendance à adopter des professions dans le cadre desquelles ils fabriquaient des choses dont leurs ninjas avaient l'utilité. En plus, Shikaku encourageait les enfants de son clan à favoriser les commerces des trois clans alliés plutôt que ceux du reste du village. Il ne perdait jamais tout à fait de vue que rien, pas même l'un des grands Villages Cachés, n'était éternel.

Le lendemain matin, avant l'aube, Hitomi se vêtit de sa tenue de combat, retrouvant la sensation familière du kimono contre sa peau. Elle devrait le faire ajuster bientôt… Après la mission avec Jiraiya, elle aurait peut-être le temps d'aller passer commande. Cela lui fendait le cœur de penser à celui des deux tailleurs qui avait disparu, le frère. La sœur ne serait sans doute plus en activité désormais… Elle devrait se fournir ailleurs. Peut-être pouvait-elle demander conseil à Ino ? Elle avait toujours les meilleures adresses du village pour tout et n'importe quoi, à croire qu'elle aurait voulu devenir guide touristique dans une autre vie.

En glissant son sabre dans son fourreau, la jeune fille se confronta à l'énormité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait compté les jours avec soin, sans jamais perdre la timeline originelle de vue, et elle savait ce qui était censé se produire aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voulait empêcher. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement pendant tout le temps qu'elle prit à nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval, mais elle les raffermit sèchement en appliquant pour la première fois au ras de ses cils un trait d'eye-liner noir, comme un écho de celui qui soulignait le regard de son maître.

Elle était prête et ne pouvait plus retarder l'énormité du défi dans lequel elle s'était lancée. Elle savait qu'Haku et Zabuza s'étaient mis en route à la faveur de la lune : dans le pire des cas, Naruto et Jiraiya ne seraient pas seuls à la poursuite de Tsunade. Elle laissa une note à sa mère lui expliquant qu'elle était sortie s'entraîner – un pieux mensonge que personne ne découvrirait sans doute jamais – puis traversa le village majoritairement endormi.

Elle se glissa entre deux patrouilles, faisant bon usage du Shunshin qu'elle devait toujours apprendre à maîtriser sans se sentir désorientée et affaiblie, et regarda autour d'elle une fois hors du village. Elle entendait le paisible clapotis du fleuve qui le traversait. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se dirigea dans cette direction. Après dix minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, s'ouvrit le bout du pouce sur le tranchant d'un kunai et invoqua son familier.

— Invocatrice ? demanda-t-il après un gigantesque bâillement. Tu as besoin de moi ?

— Je… J'attends quelqu'un. J'aimerais ne pas devoir attendre seule… Ca te dérangerait de me tenir compagnie ?

— Pas le moins du monde. C'est un drôle d'endroit pour attendre, hm ? On est hors du village.

— Oui… Tu as raison, c'est un drôle d'endroit, mais aussi le plus adapté, tu verras. Les personnes que je vais rencontrer sont dangereuses, Hoshihi. Si ça tourne mal…

— Ne me demande pas de te laisser derrière. Tu sais très bien que je préférerais m'écorcher vif tous les coussinets plutôt que de t'abandonner.

— D… D'accord. Merci.

Le chat et l'adolescente attendirent en silence ensuite, leurs regards vert émeraude et carmin plongeant dans la forêt devant eux, peu à peu éclairée par la caresse d'une aube paresseuse. Les uns après les autres, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter tandis que la nature s'éveillait…

Puis se turent d'un seul coup.

Un prédateur plus grand et terrible qu'un simple chat ninja approchait, ils le sentaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de leurs os frêles, une présence sans doute aussi menaçante pour eux que celle d'un dieu pour les ninjas. Hitomi frémit un instant puis se redressa, une main négligemment posée sur la garde de son tantô. La soie rouge et le bois noir avaient été nettoyés de la salissure des combats qui avaient déchiré Konoha, mais on ne pouvait prétendre que cette lame n'avait jamais servi, surtout quand on voyait la manière dont la main d'Hitomi trouvait sa place sur la garde, l'étreinte de ses doigts presque aimante entre l'usure et l'habitude.

Des branches craquèrent, un peu plus loin dans les bois. Pourtant ces visiteurs savaient se déplacer sans bruit… Ils savaient qu'elle était là, ils l'avaient sentie, elle en était certaine, et faisaient tout ce boucan – à peine plus qu'un murmure parmi les autres sons de la forêt malgré le silence que les animaux observaient – pour l'avertir de déguerpir si elle tenait à sa peau.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Elle savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là, après tout. Elle n'ignorait rien de ce qu'elle risquait, des réactions de ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait en retour s'ils apprenaient quels risques stupides elle avait encourus. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'apprendraient jamais. Peut-être qu'ils le découvriraient quand ils sauraient déjà que ça en avait valu la peine. Tâchant de conserver un visage impassible, la jeune fille déglutit et rajusta sa position pour atténuer encore la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter – l'idée qu'elle soit menaçante par rapport à eux lui donnait envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique.

Soudain deux ombres se dessinèrent contre les arbres. L'une d'elles était véritablement titanesque, plus grande encore que Zabuza qui n'était pas petit lui-même, et l'autre exsudait d'une puissance tranquille qui lui donnait envie de disparaître. Elle attendit tandis qu'ils approchaient, notant les manteaux noirs, les nuages rouges, les larges chapeaux plats ornés d'incantations écrites sur de fines bandelettes de papier. Elle se redressa, inspira profondément, tandis qu'Hoshihi se levait à ses côtés et agitait le bout de la queue pour manifester son déplaisir.

— Voilà quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à croiser ici, fit une voix incroyablement douce et détachée sous le bord de l'un des chapeaux.

— Hm ? Tu connais cette gamine ? demanda l'autre, rauque et amusée.

— Oh, oui… Nous nous connaissions jadis, n'est-ce pas, Yûhi-san ?

Lentement, la plus petite silhouette leva une main, retira le chapeau qui dissimulait son identité. Hitomi prit soin de garder les yeux rivés sur la peau pâle et lisse de son cou.

Devant elle se tenait Itachi Uchiha.


	69. Un coup risqué

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Courage, c'est bientôt les vacances !_

Hitomi ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses mains de trembler faiblement. Personne ne lui en aurait décemment voulu dans cette situation – Itachi Uchiha était une créature de cauchemars pour beaucoup de shinobi de Konoha, certains parmi les plus braves, d'autres non. Pourtant, à le regarder, on avait du mal à le qualifier de menaçant. Il était grand, plutôt mince, pas particulièrement musclé, et il émanait de lui une puissance tranquille qui n'appelait pas vraiment à la violence et au sang. Les lignes d'angoisse et de douleur sous ses yeux s'étaient allongées depuis la dernière fois qu'Hitomi l'avait vu. Avait-il déjà commencé à perdre la vue ?

— Je… J'ai les informations que vous êtes venu chercher ici, Uchiha-san, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il ne servait à rien de dissimuler la peur que ces deux déserteurs éveillaient en elle. Elle avait croisé le chemin d'Orochimaru quelques semaines à peine auparavant et à côté de ces deux-là, Orochimaru était une _blague_.

— Oh, rit Kisame, voyez-vous ça ! La gamine saurait des choses qui nous intéressent ? Pourquoi nous donner des raisons de te faire du mal, hm ? Tu n'as pas l'air bête, pourtant.

— P-pas besoin de me faire du mal. Je suis prête à offrir ces informations librement, et toutes celles à venir aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'énoncer de conditions, parce que je sais quels seront les choix d'Uchiha-san quand il les entendra.

Et enfin, elle osa dépasser son angoisse et le regarder dans les yeux. Le Sharingan était d'une beauté noble et dure au milieu de ses traits altiers. Avec de telles prunelles, il n'aurait jamais pu passer pour un civil, mais même sans, la vérité de son identité se dissimulait dans sa posture, dans l'aura qu'il dégageait sans même s'en rendre compte. Bien des puissants avaient dû courber l'échine devant lui, par peur ou par respect.

— Et quelles sont ces informations, Yûhi-san ? demanda l'aîné des Uchiha d'une voix dans laquelle elle put entendre la plus légère des surprises.

— S-Sasuke. Elles concernent Sasuke. Je sais que c'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici. Je connais la vérité sur le massacre.

La vague d'aura meurtrière qui la frappa d'un seul coup la fit tomber à genoux, les deux mains crispées sur sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Hoshihi feula d'un air outragé, fit mine de se ruer sur Itachi mais elle le retint par l'une de ses pattes arrière, hoquetant faiblement à la recherche d'oxygène. Le chat géant se pressa contre elle, le pelage hérissé au possible, absolument furieux. Les mains tremblantes, elle détacha Ishi to Senrigan de son obi et le jeta dans l'herbe aux pieds d'Itachi. Sans doute pris au dépourvu, il relâcha son emprise sur elle et elle s'effondra, emplissant frénétiquement ses poumons d'air. Quand elle se reprit, le tantô était entre les mains du déserteur. Il reconnaissait cette lame.

— Shisui… Je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez, Yûhi-san.

— Je ne le connaissais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle. J'aurais aimé… D'après Sasuke, il était d'une gentillesse rare. Mais votre frère m'a emmenée sur les terres de votre clan, quelques temps après le massacre. Nous avons récupéré beaucoup de choses là-bas. Des documents d'archive, notamment, que j'ai pris soin de lui cacher pour sa sécurité.

Le déserteur leva les yeux vers elle, l'air à nouveau pris de court. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que son frère cadet fasse suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour ouvrir les portes de leurs terres, pour récupérer des choses qu'il aurait sans doute préféré voir oubliées. La voix plus ferme à présent, Hitomi reprit.

— En sortant de là, je savais deux choses : une rébellion s'était préparée au sein du clan Uchiha jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne brutalement, et le massacre qui a causé son extinction n'était pas une coïncidence.

— Il n'y avait rien dans ces documents qui…

— Non, Uchiha-san, il n'y avait rien. Mais j'ai un nombre pour vous, que vous connaissez sans doute. Cent-quarante-neuf. C'est le nombre d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui sont morts cette nuit-là. Parmi eux, cinquante-trois étaient des shinobi en service actif.

Elle laissa le silence planer un instant à la suite de ses mots, espérant qu'il reprenne, mais il ne le fit pas. Derrière ses traits impassibles, elle pouvait presque voir le remords qui, elle le savait, lui tordait le ventre. Pour apporter la paix, il avait provoqué la guerre, et vivrait chacun des jours qui lui restaient sur cette terre avec le souvenir de son choix en mémoire.

— Cinquante-trois ninjas, de tous rangs, tous au village en même temps… C'est tout simplement impossible, d'autant plus que depuis l'attaque de Kyûbi nos shinobi travaillent sans relâche pour maintenir les apparences et apporter sans cesse de l'argent au village. Vous avez tué ces shinobis, Uchiha-san, et les membres civils du clan aussi, mais quelqu'un s'est assuré qu'ils seraient tous là pour être massacrés. Et qui possède ce pouvoir à Konoha ? La réponse est simple : le Hokage et ses conseillers.

Derrière Itachi, Kisame laissa échapper un léger rire. Elle ne savait qui, d'elle ou de son équipier, amusait le plus le déserteur. Elle n'en avait cure à cet instant, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Itachi, alors qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait l'enfermer dans une illusion de souffrance éternelle par le simple pouvoir de ses pupilles.

— Je ne sais pas lequel ou lesquels d'entre eux sont derrière tout ça. Je sais juste que vous avez obtenu d'une manière ou d'une autre que ces personnes ne s'approchent pas de Sasuke. Le Hokage voulait le laisser à son sort, seul dans la maison où il avait vu les corps de ses parents refroidir. Ma mère a refusé de laisser cela se produire.

— C-comment…

— Oh, vous auriez sans doute adoré voir ça, Uchiha-san, interrompit-elle avec un univers de tendresse dans la voix. La rumeur court encore aujourd'hui dans le village qu'elle l'a cloué au mur d'une seule main tout en lui hurlant au visage assez fort pour que les ANBU de tout le bâtiment l'entendent.

Une sorte d'ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Kisame, lui, éclata franchement de rire, même s'il ne connaissait pas les protagonistes concernés par cette histoire. Sentant quelque chose se relâcher dans l'air, Hitomi inspira profondément et se releva, s'appuyant aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait sur Hoshihi, toujours vigilant.

— Il y a tellement de choses que vous voulez savoir, Uchiha-san. Je vous ai vu interagir avec votre frère, avant le massacre, et si vous vous souvenez de moi, vous savez que je n'oublie jamais rien. Je n'ai pas pu oublier l'amour dans votre regard.

Le jeune homme face à elle reprit son sérieux. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux une sorte de languissement, comme s'il aurait pu tout donner pour effacer cette nuit maudite et ne jamais quitter sa place à Konoha. Hitomi aurait sincèrement aimé qu'il y ait un moyen. Elle regrettait parfois de ne pas être née assez tôt pour rectifier ce tort en particulier – et avoir plus de temps pour se préparer aux autres obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle et ceux qu'elle aimait.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner toutes ces réponses de vive voix, Uchiha-san, mais je peux vous les _montrer_. Je sais que vous avez un genjutsu capable d'entrer dans l'âme des gens, je l'ai lu dans un rouleau que Sasuke et moi avons récupéré sur vos terres. Utilisez-le sur moi, s'il vous plaît.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on demandait au déserteur d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques, mais une grosse partie de la peur d'Hitomi avait disparu à présent. Elle garda son regard rivé à celui d'Itachi, et pas sur ses mains qui après un instant d'hésitation parcoururent la séquence de mudras nécessaire à l'exécution de la technique. Elle sentit son chakra tiède et curieusement agité perturber le sien, puis se retrouva à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque, devant la cage dans laquelle flottaient les rubans de lumière qui représentaient les perceptions de ses méridiens.

Devant elle se tenait Itachi, et elle réalisa que, pour la première fois en ces lieux, elle avait un corps elle aussi. De coutume, ses apparitions dans la Bibliothèque se faisaient sous une forme vague mais certainement pas humaine, plutôt comme une boule de lumière pâle. Mais elle avait besoin d'un corps pour guider le Uchiha dans son domaine, c'était vrai. Un sourire discret joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le laissait regarder autour de lui tout son soûl.

— Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, murmura-t-il d'un ton vaguement ébahi.

— Je n'ai jamais croisé personne qui soit capable de faire ça, à part moi. Je n'en ai pas parlé avec les Yamanaka alors je ne pourrais pas le jurer, mais je pense que la combinaison de ma mémoire eidétique et du chakra est ce qui donne forme à cet endroit. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

D'un pas léger, elle le guida à travers les rayonnages. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert dans quel monde elle était revenue à la vie, elle avait déplacé l'étage concernant son nouvel univers au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'il soit accessible plus facilement. Elle passa devant les rayonnages concernant la politique et le fûinjutsu sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à trouver celui sur sa famille. Les livres les plus hauts concernaient Kurenai et Shikano Nara, son père, puis Shikamaru, Shikaku et Yoshino, puis Ensui, et puis… Sasuke. Sasuke était là, des milliers de souvenirs dans autant de livres. Muette, elle attira le premier d'entre eux qui intéresserait Itachi d'une pensée, le lourd volume flottant sagement jusqu'à sa main. Elle l'ouvrit et le souvenir se déroula dans l'air, comme projeté par les pages blanches, sous ses yeux et ceux de son invité.

Elle lui montra comment Kurenai avait invité Sasuke à faire partie de la famille, et toutes les nuits où il avait rejoint Hitomi dans son lit à cause d'un cauchemar. Elle le montra se remettre lentement, n'oubliant pas tout à fait sa haine sans la laisser le consumer pour autant. Elle le montra intelligent et vif, brillant, premier de sa promotion à l'Académie. Elle le montra former une équipe avec elle et Naruto, au fil des années, jusqu'à ce que les diplômes fassent d'eux quelque chose d'officiel.

Elle montra l'exercice de survie durant lequel il avait éveillé son Sharingan et la fierté dans le regard de sa mère quand elle était venue les chercher, les bandeaux de Konoha noués sur leurs fronts pour la première fois. Elle montra la mission au Pays des Vagues qui aurait pu mille fois mal tourner mais s'était finalement bien terminée. Elle montra les autres missions sans importance et pourtant primordiales durant lesquelles Sasuke avait compris comment mûrir et trouver sa place au sein du village.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'examen Chûnin. Elle le montra durant la première épreuve, utilisant ses Sharingan pour surmonter ses difficultés, puis la deuxième, dans la Forêt de la Mort. Elle montra la peur, l'angoisse et le désespoir, le pouvoir écrasant d'Orochimaru, la lutte que Sasuke lui avait opposée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit marqué, et l'après, quand elle avait scellé la marque avec les moyens du bord, terrifiée et blessée. Elle lui montra les jours de repos dans la Tour, les efforts qu'ils avaient faits tous les deux pour qu'il soit prêt pour la suite.

Elle lui montra enfin les épreuves de sélection et le début de son match du tournoi, et les souvenirs d'après l'invasion, quand il était rentré sain et sauf. Enfin, elle referma le dernier livre et le rangea à sa place d'une poussé éthérée. Elle s'était mise à pleurer quelque part dans les souvenirs de la deuxième épreuve, et quand elle releva la tête pour regarder Itachi en face, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule : de minces sillons humides s'étaient tracés sur les joues pâles du jeune homme. Il vacilla en tentant d'approcher d'un pas, se rattrapa à l'une des étagères.

— Je dois… Je dois entrer dans Konoha, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Hiruzen n'est plus là pour le protéger, je dois…

— Non, Uchiha-san. Vous ne devez rien faire. Shikaku Nara occupe la place de Hokage en attendant que nous retrouvions Tsunade des Sannin. Vous savez comment les Nara sont à propos de leurs familles et de leur clan, pas vrai ? Pour Shikaku, Sasuke est son neveu. Les liens d'adoption ne comptent pas moins pour lui que les liens de sang. Il le protégera, je vous en fait le serment.

Le regard d'Itachi fut véritablement expressif pour la première fois. Il avait l'air torturé, pris entre deux feux, comme s'il n'osait y croire mais le désirait plus que tout. Lentement, Hitomi s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle ne sentait rien, puisque les corps à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque n'avaient de solide que l'apparence, mais elle sembla attirer son attention par ce geste. Depuis combien de temps ne laissait-il personne approcher ? Le massacre avait eu lieu presque six ans auparavant.

— Tout va bien, Uchiha-san. Je me suis occupée de tout jusque-là et je continuerai. Sasuke a trouvé sa place au village, dans le groupe de notre promotion, auprès de notre sensei, dans ma famille. Nous le défendrons. Si mes pairs et moi-même ne suffisons pas, alors nous nous en remettrons à mon oncle, à mon maître, à Kakashi-sensei, et ils briseront des montagnes si c'est ce qu'il faut pour nous protéger. Sasuke est en sécurité, je vous le promets.

Un long moment passa, s'étirant dans le silence paisible de sa Bibliothèque. La lumière pâle qui émanait de nulle part et partout à la fois jetait des ombres étranges sur le visage d'Itachi, qu'Hitomi ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas relâché non plus, maintenant le contact vide de sa main immatérielle sur son épaule fantomatique comme s'il en avait besoin pour s'ancrer dans le monde bouleversé qui était désormais le sien.

— Je… Je voudrais continuer de savoir…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque, une étrange pointe de vulnérabilité se faisant entendre dans l'accent incrédule de sa voix. Hitomi sourit, aussi rassurante qu'elle pouvait feindre de l'être. Pas une seule fois elle ne lui avait menti, mais malgré tout, la peur lui mordait toujours le ventre.

— J'avais prévu cela aussi, Uchiha-san. Pouvez-vous rompre le sort d'illusion ? J'ai un moyen de rester en contact avec vous.

En un instant, sa Bibliothèque se dissipa devant ses yeux et la forêt réapparut. Le soleil était monté de quelques degrés dans le ciel ; il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une demi-heure mais dans sa tête, ça avait ressemblé à un écho d'éternité. Lentement, les membres raides d'être trop longtemps restée immobile, elle descella un autre de ses parchemins de stockage, dissimulé cette fois dans l'une de ses manches. Dans sa paume ouverte tomba l'un de ses carnets, doté d'une couverture de cuir brun sans prétention – parfaite pour qu'il passe inaperçu.

Tout en tendant l'objet à Itachi, elle lui expliqua comment il fonctionnait, et lui promit d'écrire souvent. Pour l'instant, elle ne lui demanda rien en échange, mais laissa entendre que le jour viendrait où les informations circuleraient dans les deux sens. Il accepta sans sourciller, mais le regard furtif qu'il lui jeta fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il avait bien saisi son sous-entendu. Après l'avoir remerciée, il retourna auprès de Kisame, qui était resté quelques pas en arrière.

— Quoi, on ne tue pas la gamine ? Je croyais que tu voulais causer un peu de terreur à Konoha.

— Pas aujourd'hui, Kisame. Viens, allons-nous-en. Je t'expliquerai tout.

Un instant plus tard, les deux nukenin avaient disparu. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis les oiseaux se remirent à chanter un à un, comme s'ils venaient de comprendre que la menace qui les contraignait au silence n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Au bord du fleuve, Hitomi tomba à genoux à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, inspira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle oscillait entre l'envie d'éclater en sanglots hystériques ou d'un rire incrédule, incapable de choisir la meilleure réaction. À ses côtés, Hoshihi s'assit et se lécha soigneusement une patte, commentant d'une voix plate :

— Tu viens vraiment de faire fuir un criminel par la force de ton esprit ? Quand je vais raconter ça à Sunaarashi…

Ce fut l'hilarité qui l'emporta finalement, la jeune fille s'écroulant de rire en gloussant comme si elle avait à nouveau six ans et l'insouciance qui allait avec. Elle rit de soulagement et d'euphorie jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, repartant dans un élan d'hilarité à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son familier, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air digne et composé. Finalement il s'éloigna en lui effleurant le visage du bout de la queue pour aller se chercher un lapin et elle put se calmer, essuyant les larmes sur son visage avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et de récupérer Ishi to Senrigan, qu'Itachi Uchiha _le criminel de rang S_ avait respectueusement laissé appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

Quand elle se fut définitivement recomposée, elle retourna à l'intérieur du village comme elle en était sortie, sans se faire voir. Paradoxalement, après une invasion, les patrouilles n'étaient pas une priorité. Le service de garde était réduit au minimum tandis que tous les ninjas ainsi libérés de ces devoirs étaient envoyés en mission pour maintenir les apparences et ramener au village l'argent qui permettrait de remplacer les équipements détruits, de réparer les bâtiments et d'attirer les civils du reste du pays pour reprendre le travail de ceux qui avaient péri. C'était une vision cruelle et détachée, mais sans doute la meilleure marche à suivre.

Après s'être offert un léger déjeuner, Hitomi signala sa présence et sa disponibilité à l'un des bureaux ouverts dans tout le village pour les missions de nettoyage et de réparation. Il y avait tant à faire qu'elle s'immergea immédiatement dans le travail, prenant soin de ne pas penser au destin cruel auquel elle venait d'échapper. Elle n'avait pas envie de sentir revenir le nœud d'anxiété qui l'avait taraudée de l'aube à l'arrivée des déserteurs…

Après une rapide mission de déblayage, Hitomi fut déployée à l'Académie, où elle avait pour mission de surveiller et protéger un groupe d'élèves de première année qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison, soit parce que leurs parents étaient en mission et leurs gardiens indisponibles avant la fin de leur propre travail, soit parce qu'ils avaient souhaité rester avec leurs amis. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sugi Aburame, le petit frère de Shino, et Hanabi Hyûga, la cadette d'Hinata.

Au début, la jeune Yûhi se contenta d'examiner les deux enfants de loin. Elle avait invoqué ses six chats ninja pour divertir la classe qui lui avait été assignée. Les cours n'avaient pas vraiment repris à l'Académie mais les parents avaient besoin d'un endroit où placer leurs enfants pendant qu'ils partaient en mission. Les professeurs non plus n'étaient pas disponibles, pas alors que leurs compétences de terrain étaient demandées ailleurs. La plupart des ninjas de garde étaient des membres des Forces Générales, et certains Genin volontaires comme Hitomi. Les officiers supérieurs du bureau de distribution des missions n'avaient vu aucun problème à lui confier la charge des plus jeunes, après la mission qu'elle avait dirigée à l'Académie quelques mois – une éternité – plus tôt.

Certains enfants l'approchèrent et lui demandèrent des détails concernant l'invasion. Beaucoup d'entre eux y avaient perdu un parent, un ami, une connaissance. Elle resta évasive concernant la violence des combats, mais leur expliqua la politique qui se cachait derrière, pourquoi Shikaku avait été choisi pour occuper temporairement le poste de Hokage et pourquoi il ne pouvait le rester très longtemps. Sugi et Hanabi faisaient partie de ce groupe. Hitomi fut surprise de les voir aussi proches. Ils échangeaient de longs regards, se tenaient parfois par la main quand ils pensaient que personne ne les observait, se tenaient tous deux à distance de leurs camarades. Avec un sursaut, Hitomi se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Shino : Anosuke Nara était le premier ami que Sugi avait ramené chez lui. Le membre de son clan qui avait disparu était sans doute proche de ces deux-là.

Après avoir soigneusement pesé ses choix, la jeune fille s'approcha des deux gamins. Elle s'accroupit devant Sugi, qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux. Un sourire doux et un peu triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son grand frère avec ses cheveux châtain foncé et les efforts qu'il faisait pour cacher son visage. Les mauvaises langues disaient que les Aburame se cachaient parce qu'ils étaient sournois. Hitomi les aurait plutôt qualifiés de prudes et timides. Ni l'un ni l'autre, à ses yeux, n'était un défaut.

— Sugi-kun, merci d'être venu rendre visite à Hinata quand elle était à l'hôpital. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle te voyait souvent là-bas. Je suis sûre qu'Hinata était très heureuse de te voir.

Le regard du petit garçon, derrière ses lunettes seulement à moitié fumées, se dirigea furtivement en direction d'Hanabi, à sa droite. L'enfant était impassible, mais ses yeux blancs étaient fixés sur le visage d'Hitomi, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

— Vous connaissez Anosuke-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Shino m'a dit que tu étais proche de lui, Sugi-kun, et à vous voir comme ça, j'imagine que c'est aussi ton cas, Hanabi-chan. Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu s'assurer que vous vous en sortiez, après l'annonce de sa disparition ?

Elle avait volontairement changé de sujet brusquement, pour les prendre de court. Elle vit Sugi ajuster sa position pour protéger Hanabi sans en avoir l'air tandis que les sourcils de la petite fille se fronçaient par-dessus ses yeux aux coins légèrement plissés, comme si elle tentait de transformer de la tristesse en fureur. Hitomi avait eu cette expression-là aussi, parfois. Elle passa d'une position accroupie assez peu stable à quelque chose de plus confortable, assise à même le sol en tailleur.

— Personne ne nous a rien demandé, finit par admettre Sugi. Ils sont tous occupés avec leurs missions, ils ne font pas attention à nous.

Tentant d'atténuer son expression inquisitrice, la jeune fille posa le regard sur Hanabi, qui le soutint quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux et de se mettre à parler.

— Chez moi non plus. Ils ne m'ont même pas dit que mon ami avait disparu, je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui quand Sugi est arrivé. J-je pensais juste qu'il était occupé ou peut-être à l'hôpital, mais pas… Mais pas _disparu_.

Avec n'importe quel autre enfant, Hitomi se serait rapprochée, lui aurait offert une étreinte dans laquelle se réfugier, mais Hinata lui avait décrit le cadre dans lequel sa sœur et elle avaient été élevées. Pour les Hyûga, montrer une faiblesse était la pire des indignités. Qu'Hanabi se confie était déjà, pour elle, un énorme pas en avant.

— C'est terrible, de ne pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, où il est, s'il va bien. Dès que possible, les Nara enverront des gens à sa recherche. Je ne vous promettrai pas que nous le retrouverons ou qu'il ira bien, parce que, franchement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que nous ferons de notre mieux, pas seulement parce qu'il est des nôtres, mais aussi parce que nous avons juré de protéger nos enfants, et que nous lui avons failli.

Les deux gamins accueillirent sa déclaration et l'accent dur dans sa voix en silence. Quelque chose se dénoua dans la ligne des épaules d'Hanabi, qui hocha la tête, tandis que Sugi s'approchait d'elle. Elle avait envie de le rassurer, mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans mentir. Elle soupira et plia les doigts à l'intérieur de ses manches amples, effleurant deux de ses sceaux avec l'extrémité de ses index.

— En attendant, tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour lui, c'est travailler, donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes pour devenir des ninjas exceptionnels. S'il est retrouvé, s'il est en vie, il aura besoin de vous.

— Shino-nii dit que tu es très intelligente, fit Sugi au bout d'un moment de silence. Tu as une idée de comment on pourrait faire ça ?

— En fait oui, j'en ai une. Pour mes amis qui avaient du mal à étudier, j'ai créé un jeu de cartes de révision, pour le cursus de chaque année.

Elle activa ses sceaux d'une étincelle de chakra et quand elle dévoila ses mains, chacune d'entre elles contenait un paquet de cartes entouré d'un ruban rouge.

— Je peux vous apprendre à vous en servir, pour que vous passiez moins de temps à réviser et plus de temps à vous entraîner. Ca vous intéresse ?

Avides, les deux enfants hochèrent la tête. Tout en gardant un œil sur les autres élèves, Hitomi se lança donc dans l'explication du fonctionnement de son jeu de cartes. Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver leur ami, ne pouvait leur offrir le pouvoir de le faire eux-mêmes, mais ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était les pousser dans la direction du progrès et de l'épanouissement. En fait, elle avait même l'impression, pour une obscure raison, qu'elle le leur devait.

Et elle accomplissait toujours son devoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


	70. Un nouveau voyage

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce dernier chapitre avant Noël ! Comme vous le verrez, il s'agit du plus long jamais publié, tout juste devant le chapitre 52 qui était lui aussi un très beau bébé. J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

Les jours suivants, Hitomi vit assez peu les adultes de son entourage. Elle savait que sa mère ne passait à la maison que pour se changer et se doucher – elle dormait comme elle le pouvait entre deux missions et mangeait sur le pouce quand elle en avait le temps. Asuma et Kakashi étaient soumis au même régime. Même Ensui, maintenant qu'Hiruzen n'était plus Hokage, faisait à nouveau partie des ninjas en service actif. Pas pour longtemps cependant : dès que Jiraiya retrouverait Tsunade et la ramènerait, le Jônin reprendrait ses fonctions au sein du clan au service de son chef et ne sortirait plus du village qu'en cas de nécessité ou pendant ses vacances. Ensui ne voulait plus avoir grand-chose à faire avec ses pairs, à quelques notables exceptions près.

Pendant les trois jours qui lui restaient avant de partir du village avec Jiraiya, Hitomi passa un peu de temps avec Hanabi et Sugi en-dehors des heures de l'Académie. Les deux enfants l'avaient suppliée de leur apprendre ses katas, ceux que son shishou lui avait enseigné. L'héritière des Hyûga n'en avait pas besoin mais, apparemment, elle refusait de compter uniquement sur ce que son clan et sa génétique avaient mis à sa disposition. Et puisque les deux enfants avaient l'air décidé à essayer d'apprendre ce genre de choses seuls si elle refusait, elle avait cédé. Elle avait commencé à leur apprendre la manière dont le clan Nara saluait le soleil – les suites d'étirements rituels étaient différents d'un clan à l'autre mais mettaient parfaitement en condition pour le style de taijutsu spécifique à chacun d'eux.

Le soir, elle discutait avec Haku de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils se reverraient et pendant le voyage. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts au jeune homme pour convaincre Zabuza de repartir sur les routes : les deux nukenin n'envisageaient qu'un seul endroit comme leur véritable foyer et en avaient été chassés en disgrâce des années plus tôt. Hitomi s'était promis d'arranger cette situation quand elle en aurait l'occasion, si elle ne se débloquait pas toute seule une fois Mei Terumi lancée dans sa conquête de Kirigakure. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la priorité, mais il y aurait bien un moment où elle pourrait s'y consacrer… Elle l'espérait.

Elle avait également entamé une correspondance avec Itachi Uchiha. Elle devait dissimuler ce fait à Sasuke, mais pour l'instant c'était plutôt facile, puisqu'il était lui aussi souvent en mission, à porter des messages dans tout le Pays du Feu. Après tout, des trois membres de son équipe, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un Chûnin, même si aucune décision ne serait prise tant que Tsunade n'aurait pas été installée à son poste. C'était presque drôle, la manière dont personne ne songeait à un échec possible pour la mission de Jiraiya, Hitomi et Naruto.

Hitomi racontait à Itachi des petits détails qu'il n'avait pas pu voir dans ses souvenirs, comme les notes de son petit frère à l'Académie ou comment il était doué avec les enfants. Elle avait toujours des choses à lui apprendre. Parfois, plus rarement, ils échangeaient dans d'autres domaines. Apparemment, Itachi était lui aussi plutôt doué en fûinjutsu, mais pas au point de créer ses propres sceaux. Il lui donna quelques astuces pour améliorer son jeu de lame, lui parla de Shisui, le dernier à avoir possédé le tantô dont elle ne se séparait jamais désormais.

Il y avait aussi les lettres de Gaara, qui avait dû partir de Konoha précipitamment, sans même avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir. Il lui écrivit d'abord pour l'informer qu'elle avait eu raison, que le Kazekage avait été retrouvé non loin de Suna dans une fosse, ses gardes à ses côtés, mort depuis des semaines. La jeune fille n'avait écrit aucun mot de réconfort à son ami en retour. Elle savait qu'il méprisait son père. À la place, elle lui avait conseillé de s'assurer que Temari et Kankurô allaient bien, eux, même s'ils étaient à peine plus proche de leur géniteur.

Elle pouvait presque voir jour par jour la manière dont la géopolitique des Nations Élémentaires évoluait. Un tel pouvoir, dans les mains d'une simple Genin, avait de quoi effrayer. Elle prenait des notes, bien cachées au fond de la Bibliothèque, se plongeait dans les missions même les plus simples sans retenue pour occuper son esprit aussi bien que ses mains, s'entraînait jusqu'à avoir assez mal pour être forcée de s'arrêter. Quelque part au milieu du quatrième jour, elle était parvenue à maîtriser parfaitement le Shunshin de base. Elle n'avait plus besoin de temps pour l'effectuer, ni ne se sentait désorientée en arrivant à sa destination. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à intégrer l'élément esthétique et trouver comment l'utiliser en combat.

Le cinquième jour, celui du départ, elle s'éveilla avant l'aube. Tout d'abord, il lui fallut tirer Naruto du sommeil ; elle l'avait à peine vu ces derniers jours mais il était revenu à la maison la veille, avec Karin. La jeune fille dormait à présent dans la dernière chambre d'amis du manoir, qui serait sans doute transformée dans les mois qui viennent pour devenir la sienne. Hitomi connaissait sa mère et ses frères : ils ne laisseraient pas d'autre choix à un membre de leur famille, aussi étranges et éthérés soient leurs liens.

Après avoir envoyé Naruto se doucher et se préparer, Hitomi descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. À sa grande surprise, elle trouva Sasuke et Karin déjà penchés sur cette tâche, se chamaillant à voix basse à propos de la cuisson à laquelle Naruto préférait son omelette. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, la jeune fille étouffa son chakra pour ne pas se faire remarquer et les observa un moment. Il ne manquait plus qu'Ensui et Kurenai assis à table, échangeant des regards amusés que les enfants feraient mine de ne pas intercepter. Oui, elle pouvait presque les imaginer là, comme ça.

— Naruto préfère ses œufs juste un peu baveux, finit-elle par intervenir, mais il est tellement impatient qu'il mangerait n'importe quoi ce matin.

Sasuke se redressa avec un regard triomphant tandis que Karin sursautait, prise de court par l'arrivée d'Hitomi. La jeune fille ne savait pas quel entraînement les ninjas de Kusagakure recevaient, mais cela lui semblait bien insuffisant, quand elle observait son amie rousse, la manière dont elle se mouvait, réagissait. La plupart des Genin auraient pu la battre dans difficulté, même ceux de la promotion d'Hitomi, sortis de l'Académie quelques mois plus tôt à peine. Heureusement, Karin serait une médic désormais, tenue à distance des premières lignes en cas de bataille rangée, protégée par ses camarades plus aptes au combat en mission.

Elle prit place à table, la démarche souple et tranquille. Elle repartait en mission, et elle n'était jamais autant à l'aise que sur les routes. La seule personne qui lui manquerait lors de cette aventure était Ensui. Il ne pouvait pas partir, bien entendu. Il était trop crucial pour le village en ce moment, et avec Haku et Zabuza qui les attendaient quelques kilomètres en périphérie des murs pour les escorter, Jiraiya estimait disposer de toute la sécurité nécessaire. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas vraiment : l'un était l'ancien élève du Troisième, l'autre parmi ses tenaces détracteurs.

— T-tu prendras soin de Naruto, hein ? demanda Karin en posant une assiette devant elle.

— Bien sûr. Je ferai de mon mieux pour le protéger, mais tu sais, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, il est devenu vraiment fort.

— Hm, sans blague, intervint Sasuke. La pâtée qu'il a collée au génie Hyûga… Les gens sont obligés d'admettre sa force maintenant.

— Ah, il me semblait bien que j'avais senti votre présence, à Kakashi-sensei et toi. Vous avez tout vu ?

— Hm hm. Il m'a dit que dans un spectacle, l'entrée était l'une des choses les plus importantes. En plus, arriver en retard m'a permis de faire monter la pression dans le public, alors…

— Oh, ne parle pas de ça devant Shikamaru. Il était absolument furieux d'avoir soigneusement calculé la longueur d'ombre dont il disposerait durant son combat pour rien. Il est passé plus tôt, comme tu es arrivé en retard.

— Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça qu'il me fusille du regard à chaque fois qu'on se croise depuis que la situation s'est calmée ? Wow.

Karin les regarda tous les deux d'un air éberlué, puis éclata de rire. C'était étrange de la voir dépasser sa timidité de la sorte, mais pas déplaisant, que du contraire. Naruto arriva à ce moment précis, embrassa sa cousine sur la joue et s'attabla à son tour, commençant immédiatement à dévorer le contenu de l'assiette que Sasuke plaçait devant lui. Le cadet des Uchiha échangea avec sa sœur adoptive un regard amusé.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Hitomi et Naruto finirent de se préparer pour le départ. Jiraiya leur avait donné rendez-vous aux portes de Konoha à dix heures, une information que la jeune fille avait transmise à ses déserteurs préférés. Avant de partir, Hitomi vérifia à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait bien emballé toutes ses affaires. Elle avait vraiment peur d'oublier quelque chose, parce que si c'était le cas, elle risquerait d'avoir besoin précisément de ce qu'elle n'aurait pas emporté. Sa nervosité revint l'étouffer comme une main sur la gorge quand elle sortit des terres Nara aux côtés de Naruto. Sasuke et Karin avaient dû partir de leur côté pour de nouvelles missions, même s'ils avaient voulu les accompagner.

— Tout va bien se passer, Hitomi-chan, tu peux le croire !

Hitomi sortit de sa transe angoissée en entendant la voix du jeune blond. Elle posa les yeux sur lui et son regard s'adoucit, le reste de son corps se détendant progressivement. Il était difficile de rester inquiète quand il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle avec son sourire rayonnant et la fierté dans son regard.

— Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle d'une voix songeuse. Je m'inquiète seulement parce que Tsunade et Orochimaru ont fait partie de la même équipe autrefois…

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne savais pas ? Hm, c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas trop fouiller dans les archives, toi. Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraiya faisaient jadis partie de la même équipe, sous la direction du Troisième. Ils ont combattu pendant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, au Pays de la Pluie, et ils étaient si doués que son dirigeant, Hanzô, après les avoir battus, leur a laissé la vie sauve et leur a octroyé le titre de Sannin, les trois ninjas de la légende.

— Aaah, je savais que Jiraiya faisait partie de cette équipe, mais on ne m'avait pas dit que Tsunade et Orochimaru aussi ! Est-ce que c'est pour ça que l'ermite est revenu au village ?

— Le fait que son ancien camarade soit à nouveau actif a dû jouer, oui, mais je pense que ça a plutôt à voir avec les blessures d'Hiruzen-sama. Ils ont toujours été très proches, après tout…

Elle ne dit pas qu'il y avait encore une autre raison au retour de Jiraiya, parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un secret classé S, et qu'elle irait en prison pour l'avoir dévoilé. Elle aimait bien Ibiki Morino et Inoichi Yamanaka, mais peut-être pas au point d'aller se perdre dans les oubliettes qui se trouvaient sous leur juridiction. Ses secrets étaient trop précieux pour être distribués comme des bonbons. Elle était sûre que Danzô Shimura avait planté des hommes de la Racine au Département Torture et Interrogatoire… C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait, en tout cas, si elle avait été à sa place, pour ne rater aucune information. D'un autre côté, Ibiki n'avait pas l'air du genre à tolérer des agents secrets dont la loyauté ne lui appartenait pas sous ses ordres. Elle se demandait qui, des deux, avait obtenu gain de cause.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux un peu en avance devant les portes principales du village, mais Jiraiya était déjà là, immergé dans une discussion avec Izumo et Kotetsu concernant la meilleure huile pour l'entretien des lames. Autour d'eux, les rues étaient enfin complètement déblayées et les missions concernaient désormais la reconstruction. Pratiquement tous les Genin de cette génération allaient devoir apprendre les bases de la maçonnerie et des autres métiers du bâtiment, ne serait-ce que pour aider les ouvriers engagés par Konoha.

— Aah, fit Hitomi d'une voix amusée et légère, vous avez faux, tous les trois. La meilleure huile pour ça ne s'achète que sur les terres des Nara. Il suffit d'en mettre très peu et elle dure très longtemps, elle est parfaite !

— Pfeuh ! répondit Kotetsu. Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre d'aller acheter des choses sur les terres des clans. Tu as de la chance de vivre là-bas, tu n'as pas à payer la taxe que les autres ninjas doivent payer pour acheter leurs produits.

Il avait raison, mais c'était une pratique courante des clans du village. Seuls les Yamanaka, Akimichi et Nara avaient un accord tripartite qui accordaient aux membres de ces trois clans le droit d'acheter les produits vendus sur les terres des deux autres sans taxe supplémentaire. Quand Hitomi achetait des friandises chez les Inuzuka, elle les payait presque deux fois plus cher que dans la partie civile du village. Elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle pouvait se le permettre et parce que ses chats raffolaient de ce genre de douceurs.

— Allons, Kotetsu-san, ne me chantez pas ce genre de chanson. Ma mère m'a donné des cours d'économie, je sais parfaitement ce que gagne un Chûnin, même s'il passe son temps à garder les portes du village plutôt que de partir en mission à l'extérieur. Vous avez peur des grands méchants Nara ?

Les deux autres hommes et Naruto éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que tirait leur camarade, qui avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourné le regard. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos des femmes terrifiantes du clan et Hitomi se joignit à l'hilarité des autres, le cœur soudain léger. Là encore, il avait raison : les hommes Nara étaient réputés pour épouser des femmes intimidantes – Yoshino et Kurenai en étaient le parfait exemple – et leurs filles pour développer elles aussi un tel tempérament.

— Allez, les enfants, finit par dire Jiraiya, il est l'heure. Izumo, Kotetsu, je vous paye un pot à mon retour si vous vous occupez de la paperasse de départ. Deal ?

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent, puis acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand Ermite proposait d'inviter de simples Chûnin à boire un verre avec lui. Si cela pouvait permettre à Hitomi et Naruto d'échapper à de la paperasse, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre ! D'un pas décidé, les trois ninjas franchirent les portes du village et suivirent la route pendant plusieurs kilomètres sans se retourner, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Hors de vue de Konoha se trouvaient Haku et Zabuza. Ils les attendaient, comme ils l'avaient promis. Hitomi les accueillit en se jetant dans les bras du plus jeune, qui la serra contre lui avec affection. Il restait quelque chose, une faible braise entre eux qui n'était pas tout à fait de l'amitié. Ils le sentaient tous les deux à chaque lettre qu'ils échangeaient, et maintenant qu'ils se voyaient à nouveau face à face, c'était d'autant plus dur de l'ignorer… Mais Hitomi était amoureuse de Lee. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Haku était de la mélancolie, de l'affection, et peut-être quelque chose d'un peu moins facile à nommer, mais rien de cela ne valait assez pour mériter qu'elle se parjure.

— Alors, comment ça se passe au Pays de l'Eau en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent remis en route, les deux déserteurs à leurs côtés.

— Pas trop mal, grogna Zabuza en réponse. L'argent que ton chef de clan a envoyé aide beaucoup. On a pu armer les troupes décemment, grâce à ça, et tout le monde a droit à un repas chaud une fois par jour. Les combats ouverts n'ont pas repris pour autant. On est toujours en train de décider qui prendra la tête du village quand on l'aura récupéré… Ils hésitent entre une femme, la seule survivante d'un clan qui a été purgé, et moi.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi à la perspective de devenir Mizukage, Zabuza-san, dit Jiraiya après un moment de silence.

— Je n'en ai pas envie. La vie de Kage, c'est bon pour les gens qui acceptent de rester derrière un bureau… En tout cas, c'est comme ça à Kiri. Le Mizukage ne quitte pratiquement jamais le village. Moi, j'aime voyager, et je me sens à l'étroit quand je reste au même endroit trop longtemps.

Haku laissa échapper un petit bruit approbateur, le regard perdu devant lui. Il était vrai que ces deux-là restaient rarement en place. Naruto, lui, semblait particulièrement songeur.

— Dites, Jiraiya, est-ce que c'est aussi comme ça pour le Hokage ?

— Hm… Je dirais que c'est un peu différent. C'est vrai qu'Hiruzen ne sortait pas souvent du village mais il était très actif à l'intérieur. Tu te souviens l'avoir vu à l'Académie quelques fois, pas vrai ? Il s'intéressait aussi à l'hôpital et aux différents départements des services ninjas, et même aux Forces Générales. Il était très accessible. J'ai entendu dire que Rasa-sama, le Kazekage qui est mort juste avant l'invasion, était beaucoup plus distant.

— C'est vrai ça ! Même avec ses propres enfants. Gaara m'a dit qu'il ne le voyait pratiquement jamais, et plus une seule fois depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Il m'a même expliqué que son père essayait de le faire tuer, et que c'était pour ça que le shishou d'Hitomi avait dû partir à Suna pendant des années.

— C'est ça, soupira la jeune fille. Rasa avait décidé que son fils n'était pas une arme assez sûre pour le village et voulait le supprimer à tout prix. Si je lui ai envoyé Ensui, c'était avant tout pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le protéger, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. C'est l'idée et l'intention le plus important, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Et ça a bien fonctionné, pas vrai ? Gaara a été bien élevé par Ensui-shishou, et il est proche de son frère et de sa sœur alors que ce n'était pas le cas avant tout ça.

— Alors c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça ? demanda Jiraiya. Mais comment tu as pu sav… Ah, tes fameux carnets communicants. Ce Gaara en possède un aussi ?

— Hm hm, et Haku ici présent également, ainsi que la plupart de mes amis au village. J'aime rester en contact avec eux. Faire un carnet ne me demande vraiment pas beaucoup d'énergie ou de temps. Le plus dur a vraiment été de réussir à en fabriquer une première paire, ensuite c'est venu tout seul.

— Il faudra vraiment que je me penche sur tes compétences en fûinjutsu pendant ce voyage.

— Eh, et moi alors ? Vous m'avez promis une technique, l'Ermite, vous n'allez pas vous défiler hein ?

— Bien sûr que non, gamin ! Pour toi, j'ai une technique spéciale, tu verras…

Le ton de l'homme était léger, mais Hitomi vit la tristesse qui passa fugacement sur ses traits. C'était le Rasengan, la technique créée par son élève de génie, le Quatrième Hokage, après tout. On pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait à Jiraiya de transmettre la technique au fils de son créateur, son propre filleul. La jeune Yûhi n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Pendant un long moment, la conversation se poursuivit. Jiraiya prenait bien soin de choisir des sujets légers pour ne pas risquer de perturber les deux déserteurs qui les escortaient. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait leur faire confiance, après tout.

Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte à peine assez grande pour les contenir tous les cinq. Les nuits commençaient lentement à refroidir dans la région, d'autant plus qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Tanzaku, qui se trouvait au sud du Pays du Feu, là où la météo était souvent moins clémente. Sous les ordres de Jiraiya, Hitomi se lança dans la tâche de chasser leur repas, traquant plusieurs lapins et oiseaux. Il en fallait un beau nombre pour nourrir cinq ninjas, d'autant plus s'ils voulaient éviter d'utiliser les réserves qu'ils avaient emportées tant qu'ils pouvaient s'en passer. Mieux valait un excès de prudence qu'un estomac vide.

Plus tard, quand leurs ventres furent bien pleins et que Zabuza eut pris le premier tour de garde à l'entrée de la grotte, sa monstrueuse épée posée à portée de main, Jiraiya fit signe à Naruto de se rapprocher. Il l'observa un moment d'un œil songeur, sans rien dire. Voyait-il le père du jeune blond comme un fantôme sur ses traits ? Était-ce par crainte d'une telle mélancolie qu'il avait refusé de prendre son filleul en charge, des années plus tôt ? Hitomi ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Pendant de longues minutes, l'ermite expliqua le principe de la technique qu'il voulait enseigner à son élève. Hitomi écoutait d'une oreille distraite, enregistrant les informations dans un coin de son esprit au cas où elle aurait envie de l'apprendre à son tour. Elle n'en était pas certaine : le répertoire Suiton lui convenait bien mieux pour l'instant. Et puis il y avait tant de choses qu'elle voulait maîtriser d'abord… Les sceaux de contact, encore plus compliqués que les sceaux corporels dont elle avait à peine effleuré la surface, la faisaient presque frissonner d'impatience. Tant de possibilités…

— À nous, maintenant, jeune fille !

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées par la voix bourrue de Jiraiya. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'exécuta quand il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un autre coin de la grotte. Elle pouvait presque sentir son ombre vivre et se plier aux caprices de la lumière comme une entité indépendante : Ensui lui avait dit que c'était le signe qu'elle était bientôt prête pour une nouvelle technique du clan. Elle s'agenouilla dans le coin isolé que l'ermite lui désignait, bien consciente qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que le fûinjutsu à voix haute.

— J'ai parlé avec Kakashi avant de partir. Il m'a dit que tu étais très avancée pour ton âge. Tu commences les sceaux corporels, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà essayé de créer ton propre sceau ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête sans hésiter. Ses carnets communicants n'étaient pas un nouveau sceau mais un assemblage d'éléments déjà existants. Cela ne comptait pas vraiment.

— Je m'en doutais. Il doit y avoir moins de cinq personnes en vie dans les Nations Élémentaires qui en sont capables, depuis la mort du Yondaime.

Elle n'entendit pas sa voix trembler, et son visage resta de marbre, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il prononçait le titre qui exprimait le sentiment de perte qu'il ressentait à l'idée de parler de son élève. Hitomi aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras… S'il n'avait pas été l'un des Sannin, et un pervers. D'accord, elle n'était qu'une adolescente, mais rien que pour faire le clown et pour énerver Naruto il était capable de l'embêter.

— Pour créer ses propres sceaux, il faut une connaissance poussée à la fois concernant la langue et la calligraphie. Créer des sceaux, c'est créer un nouvel élément de langage ou trouver le moyen d'exploiter des mots, des traits, qui ne l'ont pas encore été.

Hitomi fronça les sourcils en écoutant les explications de l'ermite. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser ses connaissances en français et anglais pour créer de nouveaux sceaux ? Ce serait particulièrement intéressant de voir comment elle pourrait utiliser les différentes langues qu'elle connaissait dans ce domaine. Ses doigts fourmillaient de l'envie de s'y mettre, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau, que sa compréhension du fûinjutsu, bien qu'instinctive, n'était pas encore assez profonde, ce que Jiraiya ne manqua pas de lui répéter.

Le voyage continua sur ce mode : la journée, ils parcouraient autant de route que possible et le soir, Jiraiya s'occupait des deux Genin. Parfois c'était Zabuza ou Haku qui prenait Hitomi à part pour lui apprendre quelque chose ou la faire travailler sur les compétences qu'ils avaient en commun avec elle. Grâce à l'épéiste, elle avait appris deux nouvelles techniques, toutes les deux de rang B : l'une, l'Oeil du Tourbillon, était plutôt du répertoire défensif et élevait une vague d'eau très dense qui voyageait violemment en cercles autour du lanceur, tandis que l'autre, l'Appel à la Meute, lançait cinq loups d'eau presque solide dans la direction où on pointait la main. Deux nouvelles pièces de qualité pour son arsenal.

— Dites, Jiraiya-sama, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur cette Tsunade ? On ne sait presque rien d'elle, juste qu'elle était votre coéquipière il y a longtemps.

Hitomi n'était pas surprise que Naruto finisse par poser cette question : d'eux tous, il était celui qui s'intéressait le plus aux gens derrière les légendes. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait en devenir une lui-même ? La jeune fille n'aurait su le dire. Comme Zabuza et Haku, elle se contenta de dresser l'oreille pour écouter la réponse de l'ermite.

— Eh bien… Elle a vraiment mauvais caractère. Quand on était en mission, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir le meilleur couchage, et si on essayait de protester, elle avait vraiment la main lourde. Elle est superficielle aussi, elle utilise l'une de ses techniques médicales pour garder en permanence une apparence jeune, mais en vérité, elle a mon âge !

Hitomi n'était pas si certaine que de la vanité se cache derrière l'obsession de Tsunade pour son apparence. En tant que kunoichi, elle comprenait sans doute mieux que les garçons à quel point le paraître était important dans leur monde. Chez elle, cela se manifestait dans une allure aussi inoffensive que possible, des sourires délicats et une voix toujours douce. Pour Tsunade, le choix s'était plutôt porté sur la jeunesse, le moment où elle s'était trouvée au sommet de sa beauté. Les hommes avaient tendance à sous-estimer les jolies choses, et les belles femmes.

— Elle arrivait toujours à trouver les histoires les plus larmoyantes à servir à notre sensei pour justifier ses bourdes, et elle s'en tirait sans jamais plus qu'une remarque de sa part. Elle passe sa vie à parier, alors qu'elle est absolument catastrophique avec les jeux d'argent. Elle était la plus forte d'entre nous… Et celle pour qui la chute a été la plus dure.

Jiraiya avait beau mesurer presque deux mètres de haut et peser au moins deux fois son poids, Hitomi avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras quand sa voix prenait de tels accents vulnérables. Elle évitait le plus souvent de penser à tout ce que lui avait perdu, aux non-dits qui le liaient encore à ses deux coéquipiers, même celui qui s'était enfoncé bien au-delà du récupérable. C'était injuste. Il faisait de son mieux pour son village. Rares étaient les ninjas à être encore en service – encore en vie – à cet âge. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, parce que s'arrêter signifiait avoir le temps de réfléchir et qu'il ne souhaitait cela pour rien au monde.

Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait au creux de ses nuits au sommeil pauvrement grapillé entre deux escapades au plus profond de sa Bibliothèque, dans laquelle elle trouvait le repos physique mais certainement pas mental. Elle comprenait quand Haku s'allongeait à ses côtés sans rien dire, son souffle balayant l'une ses mèches bouclées dans laquelle il entrelaçait parfois ses doigts comme un talisman. Elle comprenait quand elle pesait soigneusement les mots qu'elle écrivait pour ses amis – et Itachi aussi – à la faveur d'une escale.

Elle comprenait mais n'avait pas le pouvoir de panser ses plaies, tout comme il était impuissant face aux siennes. Alors ils se contentaient tous deux de faire la chose polie : ignorer les douleurs de l'autre et lui donner quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps ; quand ça ne suffisait plus, ils pouvaient encore détourner leur attention en direction de Naruto qui avait toujours une histoire à raconter ou demander, toujours un tour à jouer, toujours une bêtise de laquelle se sentir fier.

_J'ai lu que le Sharingan, après un certain stade, offre une mémoire photographique à son possesseur_, écrivit-elle à Itachi un soir où son moral était particulièrement bas. _Est-ce vrai ? Êtes-vous, vous aussi, contraint de vous souvenir de chacune de vos erreurs et de toutes vos faiblesses ?_

Il répondit au bout de quelques instants à peine, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, comme si dans son écriture hâtive il avait vu des angles chargés de détresse et des traits troublés.

_C'est vrai. Je ne peux rien oublier, seulement apprendre à enfermer les souvenirs là où même moi je ne peux aller les chercher. Vous êtes jeune, Yûhi-san. Si la chance vous sourit, vous avez encore amplement le temps de remplir la surface de votre esprit de souvenirs heureux pour vous divertir des autres._

Elle eut envie de lui répondre que lui aussi était encore jeune – il n'avait que cinq ans de plus qu'elle, après tout – mais elle se retint. Dans ce monde, avait-il déjà eu le temps de tomber malade ? Même sans cela, la cécité était souvent mortelle pour les ninjas qui n'étaient pas nés avec. Il faisait partie de l'une des organisations les plus dangereuses au monde… Si ses prétendus camarades découvraient qu'il s'affaiblissait, ils le déchireraient en morceaux et le feraient disparaître. Elle refusait que cela se produise.

_Vous semblez déprimée ces derniers temps, Yûhi-san. Est-ce que tout va bien de votre côté ?_

Ce message arriva quelques heures après qu'elle ait raconté l'un de ses cauchemars à Itachi, une nuit. Cela faisait deux semaines que ses camarades et elle étaient partis de Konoha. Comme Jiraiya ne pouvait être certain de la présence de Tsunade à Tanzaku, il avait choisi d'explorer toutes les autres villes touristiques de la côte, et en plus de cela toutes celles qui contenaient au moins un casino ou une maison de jeu. Parfois, ils entendaient parler de la Légendaire Pigeonne qui perdait des sommes astronomiques à chaque table devant laquelle elle s'installait, parfois non. C'était toutefois suffisant pour retrouver sa trace – ce qui signifiait que c'était possible aussi pour ceux qui avaient envers elle d'autres desseins.

_J'ai peur_, admit-elle quand elle put répondre sans que Naruto essaye de lire par-dessus son épaule. _Il est très possible que nous croisions Orochimaru pendant cette mission. Jiraiya-sama est persuadé que non, qu'il a été trop gravement blessé lors de son combat contre le Troisième pour se déplacer, mais l'un de ses agents, Kabuto, est un médic. Il aura pu le rafistoler juste assez pour lui permettre de voyager, de retrouver la trace d'un autre médecin, bien meilleur… Je suis terrifiée._

La réponse suivante mit du temps à venir. Hitomi fixa son carnet pendant quelques minutes puis, supposant qu'Itachi n'était pas plus seul qu'elle, se pencha sur l'un des sceaux que Jiraiya avait décidé de lui apprendre. Il contenait des éléments qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisés auprès d'Ensui et Kakashi, les ornements les plus complexes qu'elle ait jamais vus et certains traits particulièrement vicieux qui, au bout de deux ou trois recopiages, lui donnaient mal au poignet. Sa fonction était s'emprisonner la personne qui s'aventurerait à l'intérieur en l'empêchant d'en sortir mais aussi en retournant toute technique physique qu'elle utiliserait contre elle-même. Particulièrement vicieux.

Au bout de quelques jours supplémentaires, les premiers ennuis se dressèrent sur leur route. Jiraiya les avait emmenés, Naruto, les déserteurs et elle, à l'intérieur d'un casino pour récolter de nouvelles informations. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer pour plus d'efficacité, mais bien vite une commotion attira l'attention d'Hitomi en direction d'une table de jeu en particulier. Haku s'y trouvait, ainsi que plusieurs joueurs sérieusement soûls. C'était difficile à dire, sous l'air toujours lisse et poli du jeune homme, mais Hitomi ne s'y trompait pas : il était absolument furieux. En se décalant légèrement sur la droite, elle vit qu'il avait attrapé la main de l'un des joueurs et que celle-ci se trouvait très près de la chute de ses reins.

Aïe. Sincèrement, elle aurait adoré laisser Haku régler ça, mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur leur petit groupe. Elle avança d'un pas, alla chercher en elle le noyau dur et froid de rancœur, de colère et de dégoût qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Autour d'elle, l'air s'épaissit, devint pratiquement irrespirable pour ces simples civils. Et au milieu de leurs sursauts paniqués, elle sourit de son air le plus doux, le plus inoffensif.

— Laissez mon ami tranquille, on s'en va. Manifestement, c'était une erreur de venir ici. Haku, suis-moi s'il te plaît.

Ils profitèrent que les joueurs étaient légèrement sonnés pour s'écarter et se noyer dans la foule, l'aura meurtrière d'Hitomi se diluant peu à peu jusqu'à ce que tout retrouve son état originel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait attrapé la main d'Haku pour qu'il ne puisse pas la perdre – elle était menue et se noyait facilement dans un attroupement d'une telle densité – retrouvant son chemin de mémoire jusqu'à l'entrée. Tout en enquêtant, elle avait eu l'occasion de se faire un peu d'argent, de plumer une ou l'autre table de poker. Après tous, les ninjas étaient très doués pour ce jeu, et elle, elle pouvait compter les cartes.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de la manifester à volonté maintenant, souffla Haku d'une voix encore tendue.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, acheta deux limonades à un stand qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue puis revint lui tendre sa boisson, le regard toujours animé d'une étincelle dure, glaciale.

— C'est de plus en plus facile. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois m'inquiéter ou non que ça le soit… D'un côté ça fait sans doute de moi une meilleure kunoichi, mais de l'autre, j'ai peur de perdre de vue certaines parts de moi qui me sont chères.

— Je comprends. C'était pareil pour moi, au début, avec Zabuza-san. Il a dû me faire tuer plus de gens que je ne peux compter avant que ça devienne facile, mais bien avant ça il exigeait que je puisse le faire par réflexe, et… J'avais peur parfois de perdre toute sensibilité. Pourtant, mon travail aurait été plus facile comme ça, pas vrai ?

— Hm hm… C'est ce que ça nous coûte d'être des ninjas. Dans un autre monde, on serait trop jeunes ne serait-ce que pour penser à la mort, mais ici, elle fait partie de notre quotidien.

Le silence s'étendit entre eux comme une toile qui s'épaississait au fil des secondes. Il n'y avait ni confort ni paix dans un tel silence, seulement l'infime murmure de leurs pensées les plus tortueuses.

— Pendant l'invasion, j'ai tué quarante-trois personnes. Je pensais un peu moins mais certains sont morts des blessures que j'ai infligées, j'ai vérifié dans les registres. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable mais… Certaines morts me pèsent plus que d'autres. Des ennemis qui n'étaient pas prêts à mourir. D'autres que je voulais juste blesser. Je me sens un peu injuste. Je devrais être horrifiée par toutes ces morts ou aucune, sans entre-deux.

— Hum… C'est de l'empathie, c'est tout. Je comprends ça et je pense que Zabuza-sama aussi. Surtout depuis notre rencontre, en fait. Il s'est adouci, en quelque sorte. Quand je ne veux pas faire quelque chose et qu'il peut s'en charger, j'ai le droit de m'en laver les mains. Il dit que puisqu'on est partis pour survivre un peu plus longtemps ensemble, il n'a pas envie que je le déteste.

Hitomi émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux à cette idée. Comme si Haku pouvait éprouver autre chose que de l'adoration et du respect pour Zabuza.

— Je sais, c'est ridicule. Qui aurait cru que le grand Démon du Brouillard souffrait d'insécurités, hm ?

Les deux adolescents unirent leurs voix dans un faible rire et, pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, les épaules d'Hitomi se dénouèrent. C'était exactement pour cela qu'Haku lui manquait quand seuls les carnets leurs permettaient de communiquer. Sa logique douce fonctionnait mieux en personne que sur le papier.

— Ah, vous étiez là ! s'exclama Naruto. On a des informations ! Enfin, l'Ermite Pervers a des informations… Mais, hrm, je crois qu'il est occupé.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil au rose soutenu sur les joues de Naruto pour qu'Hitomi décide ne pas vouloir retourner à l'intérieur, non, même pas pouvoir ce qui retenait Jiraiya. Elle en avait une très lucide idée, merci bien. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie alourdi de ses gains du jour.

— Je crois qu'il y a un stand de nourriture à emporter un peu plus bas dans la rue. Je vous invite ? Jiraiya-sama et Zabuza-san pourront nous retrouver facilement.

Les deux autres n'hésitèrent pas un instant à se laisser tenter et les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur objectif, une lueur affamée dans le regard. Ils avaient petit-déjeuné bien entendu, les adultes n'auraient pas accepté qu'ils fassent l'impasse sur un repas sans bonne raison alors que bien manger était primordial pour un ninja, mais c'était _des heures_ plus tôt. Ils avaient le droit de se faire un petit plaisir, pas vrai ?


	71. La Princesse des Senju

_Update surprise et joyeux Noël ! Oui, vous aurez bien un chapitre ce jeudi comme d'habitude, ne vous en faites pas !_

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Tanzaku. Hitomi avait découvert ces dernières semaines qu'elle était décidément plus à l'aise lors des longs voyages s'ils n'impliquaient pas de traverser ville après ville. Elle n'en pouvait plus des ambiances bruyantes et saturées qui se succédaient sans cesse jusqu'à se brouiller derrière ses paupières fatiguées. Depuis quelques jours, elle éprouvait une certaine reconnaissance pour la paix qui régnait à Konoha en presque toutes circonstances.

Tanzaku semblait au moins un peu moins agitée que toutes les villes touristiques qu'ils avaient traversées jusque-là, et Hitomi n'était pas la seule à accueillir la vue des rues calmes au petit matin avec soulagement : à ses côtés, Zabuza émit un discret soupir de contentement, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende avoir des émotions – quelle indignité ce serait. Avec un vague sourire, la jeune fille suivit Jiraiya qui se dirigeait vers un hôtel de plutôt bon standing – pas trop pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais assez pour être confortable – afin de les y enregistrer tous les cinq. Étant la seule fille du groupe, Hitomi hérita d'une chambre seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en serrant les doigts autour de sa clé : elle finirait sans doute dans le lit de Naruto. Il n'était pas Sasuke, mais il avait accueilli certain de ses cauchemars à bras ouverts.

Ils auraient pu reprendre leurs recherches immédiatement, mais ils avaient un peu trop poussé la veille et le jour même pour arriver à Tanzaku, décidant de faire l'impasse sur une nuit de sommeil afin d'arriver plus rapidement en ville. Tous commençaient à se fatiguer de la chasse au Sannin, un sport qui se compliquait d'autant plus que la cible était douée pour dissimuler ses traces, malgré sa célébrité dans le monde des jeux d'argent. Ils firent le choix, après quelques délibérations, de s'installer dans leurs chambres pour dormir.

Hitomi était aussi fatiguée que les autres, mais elle pouvait sentir dans ses membres une énergie frénétique et malsaine qui chassait le sommeil tant convoité, aussi choisit-elle plutôt de travailler sur ses sceaux. Elle était presque arrivée à un niveau de maîtrise satisfaisant. Ce sceau que Jiraiya lui avait enseigné ne serait pas utile en combat direct, mais en embuscade… Elle pouvait imaginer plusieurs scénarios dans lesquels il serait la solution idéale.

Une fois son travail terminé, elle essaya à nouveau de dormir, sans succès. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait le cœur qui palpitait de malaise, ses battements irréguliers lui sautant à la gorge assez souvent pour l'empêcher de fermer l'œil. C'était sans doute la forme la plus intense de mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Les yeux fermés et le bras par-dessus, étendue sur le lit encore tout fait, elle laissa ses pensées s'égarer vers Fukuda, qui avait péri dans l'invasion. Elle aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt, s'arrêter pour songer, accomplir au moins une petite part de son deuil, elle le savait. Si seulement ce n'était pas si douloureux…

Elle ne dit rien, ne fit pas un bruit quand des larmes tièdes se mirent à rouler du coin de ses yeux à ses joues, puis jusqu'à son cou, ses cheveux, froides à ce stade. Elle n'avait jamais sangloté très bruyamment, mais cette fois, le silence était véritablement total, sa bouche entrouverte pour respirer sans le bruit de son nez qui déjà se bouchait. Elle était cruellement consciente de la présence de ninjas aux sens affûtés de l'autre côté des murs, à droite et à gauche de sa chambre, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu les alerter.

Elle voulait être seule, se refermer sur elle-même, enfin. Elle aimait profondément ses proches, qui veillaient toujours sur elle avec attention et tendresse, mais parfois c'était cruellement insuffisant. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne connaissait aucune autre solution que l'isolement. Ne serait-ce qu'un mois plus tôt, elle aurait pris des notes mentales sur son état, et en aurait parlé à Fukuda lors de sa prochaine séance, mais c'était le sujet central de cette crise de larmes, pas vrai ? La thérapeute, si gentille, si rassurante, n'était plus là pour l'écouter et l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, elle se calma et le sommeil vint, exceptionnellement sans rêve, mais bref. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Derrière, la voix rauque de Zabuza lui indiqua qu'il était temps de se préparer. Elle roula hors du lit, consulta ses messages, écrivit une rapide réponse pour Ensui puis pour Gaara. Son ami était devenu Chûnin aux côtés de son frère et de sa sœur. Un coup de poker : il était juste rentré à Suna et avait dit au Conseil qu'ils étaient Chûnin désormais. Personne n'avait osé le contredire.

Elle retrouva ses camarades dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils avaient tous l'air plus reposés qu'avant leur arrivée en ville, même si c'était difficile à dire dans le cas de Zabuza, qui avait toujours l'air impassible et dissimulait une bonne partie de son visage sous des bandages. Leur groupe attirait l'attention des clients civils : il était sans doute rare pour autant de ninjas de s'arrêter dans une ville aussi éloignée d'un Village Caché. Les habitants du Pays du Feu qui vivaient en-dehors de Konoha avaient tendance à voir les guerriers de l'ombre presque comme une légende. En temps de paix, ils pouvaient vivre une vie entière sans jamais croiser un shinobi – ou sans jamais le réaliser, en tout cas.

— Mes sources m'ont indiqué dans quelle maison de paris elle aime passer sa matinée en ce moment, dit Jiraiya une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.

Le temps était couvert, mais les cieux ne semblaient pas prêts à s'ouvrir de sitôt. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être soulagée : elle craignait de devoir se battre aujourd'hui, et même si elle pouvait le faire par temps de pluie, y avait même un avantage grâce à son affinité élémentaire, elle était plus à l'aise quand le sol et l'air étaient secs. À Konoha, on voyait rarement de grosses pluies. C'était sans le moindre doute une faiblesse dans l'entraînement des recrues de l'Académie, mais comment la rectifier ?

Le groupe marcha en silence à travers les rues, tentant sans succès de se fondre dans les petits groupes de passants qui s'animaient en cette fin d'après-midi. C'était une période creuse, entre l'effervescence fiévreuse du soir et l'agitation du midi. Pour leurs sens saturés par les villes précédentes, les bruits ténus des conversations et des pieds qui frottaient le sol était une bénédiction. Il leur était compliqué d'aiguiser leur vigilance quand ils pouvaient à peine entendre à deux mètres avec le boucan des attrapes-touristes, et un ninja qui ne tenait pas compte de ses alentours était un ninja mort.

— C'est là. Laissez-moi entrer d'abord, elle me connaît, elle se méfiera moins…

— Sauf votre respect, Jiraiya-sama, je ne pense pas que ça serait prudent. Elle vous connaît, oui, mais elle vous associe à Konoha, à des souvenirs qu'elle voudrait oublier. Laissez-moi y aller, je la convaincrai de nous parler.

Les regards sceptiques des deux adultes pesèrent sur Hitomi, qui réagit en redressant fièrement le menton. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison : si Jiraiya s'occupait du premier contact, Tsunade serait sans le moindre doute dans de mauvaises dispositions à leur égard. Et personne de sain d'esprit ne voulait se mettre une médic aussi douée à dos. Réticent, l'aîné du groupe finit par acquiescer.

— D'accord, mais on se tiendra prêts à intervenir au cas où, et toi, prépare-toi à esquiver. Si tu l'énerves, elle frappera.

Et si elle frappait, elle lui exploserait les os en mille morceaux. Inspirant profondément, Hitomi hocha la tête à son tour, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Elle était sans conteste la personne la plus jeune. Les regards prédateurs de plusieurs hommes à l'air louche se posèrent sur elle. Elle les laissa observer tout leur soûl, fendant la foule comme si elle se trouvait chez elle. S'ils osaient faire usage de leurs mains plutôt que de leurs yeux, eh bien… Ce serait de la légitime défense. La loi des ninjas n'indiquait pas cette défense comme proportionnelle, après tout.

Elle trouva immédiatement la femme qu'elle était venue chercher. La vingtaine, incroyablement belle, elle attachait ses cheveux en deux queues basses posées sur ses épaules et mettait en valeur ses atouts physiques les plus prononcés sans honte, dans l'espoir de déstabiliser ses adversaires. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre brillaient d'une étincelle malicieuse tandis qu'elle relançait sa mise. Sagement, Hitomi attendit que la partie soit finie et qu'elle perde, comme de juste. Alors seulement elle s'avança, un sourire innocent et timide sur les lèvres. Vulnérable, toujours.

— Madame, est-ce que vous jouez au shôgi ? Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance à ce jeu pour cette fois.

Tsunade Senju ne lui avait jusque-là accordé aucun regard. Hitomi eut envie de se tenir plus droit sous la pression de ses yeux sur elle. Une légende vivante la regardait, et c'était incroyablement grisant. La femme nota son bandeau frontal. Un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur son visage.

— Konoha m'envoie ses gamins, maintenant ? Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ?

— Hum… Pas exactement Konoha. C'est mon oncle qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit que je pourrais jouer contre vous pour aiguiser ma technique.

Ce n'était même pas faux – Shikaku lui avait dit une fois que Tsunade était une excellente joueuse de shôgi, que le seul moyen de lui faire perdre la partie était de parier sur son issue, et que même comme ça, c'était serré. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait résister à l'attrait d'un pari… Soutenant toujours le regard de sa cible, Hitomi sourit à nouveau, empruntant tout ce qu'elle pouvait du répertoire expressif d'Haku. Il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à toujours être naturellement mignon, sans effort, bien après être sorti de l'enfance.

— Bon, très bien, gamine, puisque tu tiens tant que ça à te faire écraser…

Tsunade fit signe à une autre femme qui portait un petit cochon de compagnie dans ses bras – Shizune, sans le moindre doute – puis lui attrapa le poignet d'une main ferme et la guida jusqu'à une salle de jeu privé. Quand elles passèrent devant une autre salle, dont la porte se fermait, Hitomi entraperçut un homme, un client, et une femme sans doute professionnelle qui s'enfermaient pour d'autres buts. Elle frémit, détourna le regard.

— Alors, gamine, fit Tsunade une fois qu'elles furent toutes les trois installées, tu es une Nara, c'est bien ça ?

— En quelque sorte. Mon père était Shikano Nara, mais techniquement, je suis une Yûhi.

— Yûhi ? Je croyais que ce clan avait disparu.

— Hm hm, c'est le cas. Selon la loi de Konoha, on est tout juste assez pour pouvoir prétendre à ce titre, parce que les enfants que Maman a adoptés ne comptent pas.

— C'est Kurenai Yûhi, ta mère, pas vrai ? Elle était une Genin prometteuse quand je suis partie.

— Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle est Jônin maintenant, elle a même des Genin sous sa charge.

Tout en discutant, la femme et l'adolescente se mirent à jouer. Hitomi comprit tout de suite ce que Shikaku avait voulu dire : Tsunade était vraiment douée. Chaque pion qu'elle déplaçait était un piège plus tordu que le précédent. Mais Hitomi n'avait jamais affronté que des maîtres en la matière, même son cousin Shikamaru méritait ce titre. Elle déplaça son cavalier et sourit à nouveau, l'air de rien.

— Tsunade-sama, je ne vous mentirai pas, mes camarades attendent de moi que je vous convainque de leur parler. Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter les conséquences si j'essayais de vous forcer la main, je vous propose donc un pari.

Tsunade et son apprentie échangèrent un regard que la jeune Yûhi fut incapable de décoder, puis la princesse des Senju se pencha légèrement vers elle, l'air avide.

— Un pari ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi pourrait bien avoir à mettre en jeu ?

— Oh, c'est simple… Toutes mes économies des missions que j'ai effectuées jusqu'ici, dont deux de rang A. Je sais que l'argent vous intéresse, Tsunade-sama. Si je perds cette partie, elles sont à vous. Si je gagne, vous accepterez de me suivre, et de parler avec mes camarades. Deal ?

La femme éclata d'un rire sec. La situation d'Hitomi sur le plateau n'était pas idéale, mais pas catastrophique non plus. Elle s'était volontairement placée en difficulté, se faisant passer pour plus facile à battre qu'elle ne l'était réellement, chacun de ses coups comme le plus délicat des appâts.

— Pff, deal ! Dépêche-toi de jouer, gamine.

Toujours souriante et paisible, elle s'exécuta. La danse des pions sur le plateau, voilà quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. La plupart des gens apprenaient le shôgi en étudiant des joueurs de légende, ceux qui avaient remporté tous les titres du Pays du Feu et dont les parties étaient soigneusement consignées dans d'épais traités. Hitomi avait fait un peu de ça, mais elle avait ses propres joueurs de légende à la maison. Shikaku, s'il n'avait pas été un ninja, aurait pu vivre de ses prouesses à ce jeu, et Shikamaru aurait pu suivre ses traces sur cette voie, peut-être même le surpasser un jour, quand bien même le fils n'avait jamais battu le père. Elle les étudiait _eux_ et leurs esprits guerriers, c'était bien plus stimulant.

Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la petite pièce privée. Même Shizune n'osait intervenir, montant la garde près de la porte tout en veillant sur l'adorable cochon domestique qui dormait à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être l'apprentie d'une telle légende ? Hitomi se demandait parfois comment elle se serait sentie si c'était elle, et non l'un de ses amis, qui avait été remarquée par les Sannin. Bien sûr, elle devait toujours empêcher Orochimaru de mettre la main sur Sasuke et la simple idée de se confronter au serpent la rendait malade, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait fait ?

En quelques coups, la situation s'était renversée sur le plateau. Hitomi, comme Shikamaru, était redoutable avec ses cavaliers, les utilisant souvent tous les deux ensemble pour tendre ses pièges. Ses adversaires Nara avaient bien vite compris qu'il fallait les retirer du jeu le plus rapidement possible – c'était même le signe déterminant d'une partie entre son cousin et elle, qui perdrait ses cavaliers en premiers – mais Tsunade n'en savait rien, elle, et se contentait de se défendre, attaquant parfois sur d'autres fronts sans jamais se concentrer sur ses pièces maîtresses.

Au bout d'une heure, elle installa son deuxième cavalier à l'opposé du Roi, coupant totalement sa retraite. Un faible sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné, et battu une légende. Pff… Shikamaru ne voudrait jamais la croire, ou alors déciderait que lui aussi voulait se frotter au jeu de Tsunade pour voir s'il pouvait reproduire un tel exploit. Et il le pouvait, sans le moindre doute. Il apprenait bien plus de ses parties qu'elle, après tout.

— Ha ! s'exclama Tsunade en observant le jeu pour vérifier que le mat était bien total. Félicitations, gamine, tu as réussi à me battre. Et un pari est un pari, pas vrai ? Emmène-moi voir tes coéquipiers, qu'on en finisse rapidement avec tout ça.

Heureuse de s'en sortir comme ça – Tsunade n'était pas réputée pour avoir l'échec tolérant – Hitomi se redressa et entraîna ses deux aînées jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de jeux. De l'autre côté de la porte l'attendaient ses camarades, entassés sur un banc – seul Zabuza était resté debout, montant la garde et fusillant du regard tous ceux qui osaient porter au groupe un peu trop d'attention.

— Ah, tu as réussi, je vois ! lança Jiraiya quand elle réapparut, Tsunade et Shizune à sa suite. Tsunade-hime, ça fait si longtemps ! Je t'ai manqué, pas vrai ?

— Pas le moins du monde, Jiraiya. Bon, je sais que vous vouliez me parler, mais on ne va pas discuter en pleine rue, pas vrai ? Invite-nous à boire un verre et à manger, j'ai faim.

Il y avait une étrange étincelle de bonne humeur, d'affection même dans le regard de Jiraiya quand il accepta et entraîna tout le petit groupe jusqu'à une taverne presque déserte. Il était un peu tôt pour le dîner, et la plupart des buveurs préféraient les bars. Ils s'installèrent à la table du fond, la seule qu'on ne pouvait pas voir en entrant directement par la porte. Ninjas, jusque dans les moindres détails. Quand leurs boissons arrivèrent, Jiraiya prit la parole, de sa voix la plus apaisante.

— Tsunade-hime… Je suis venu t'apporter de bien tristes nouvelles. Hiruzen-sensei… Il est gravement blessé.

Les yeux de la médic s'écarquillèrent, son visage l'expression-même de l'incompréhension, avec une touche de crainte qui tordit le cœur d'Hitomi. Elle qui méprisait Hiruzen comme la digne élève de son maître avait tendance à oublier que d'autres l'aimaient, et pas seulement parce qu'il était leur Hokage.

— C'est grave ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

— Grave, sans aucun doute. Les chirurgiens ont dû le placer en stase, dans l'espoir que tu viennes le soigner. À part toi, ils doutent que quelqu'un soit capable de lui sauver la vie, et dans tous les cas sa carrière est finie. Quant au coupable… Tu le connais, bien sûr. Il s'agit de notre très cher coéquipier.

— Ochimaru a donc fini par tenir ses pires promesses…

— En effet. Il a lui aussi été grièvement blessé dans leur combat, sans quoi il aurait sans doute achevé notre sensei. On doit la vie d'Hiruzen à la gamine juste devant toi. Elle a compris comment briser la barrière derrière laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux pour que des ANBU viennent à son secours.

Le regard calculateur de Tsunade tomba sur Hitomi, qui redressa fièrement le menton. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses actes lors de l'invasion, même si le regard terrifié et chargé d'incompréhension de Tayuya restait une souillure dans sa mémoire.

— Je vois… J'imagine que je dois te remercier, Hitomi-chan ?

— Pas besoin de ça. J'ai fait mon devoir. J'ai vu une occasion et je l'ai saisie. J'imagine que personne d'autre n'avait identifié le fonctionnement de la barrière, mais le fûinjutsu est mon domaine préféré. Je veux devenir Maîtresse des Sceaux.

À cela, la légendaire médic renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était un son vivant, sauvage, magnifique, qui devait avoir brisé bien des cœurs. Hitomi aurait aimé avoir un rire pareil.

— Toi, Maîtresse des Sceaux ? Gamine, le dernier à avoir porté ce titre était le Quatrième Hokage, un _génie_. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un génie, pour moi.

Elle aurait pu s'offusquer, tenter de prouver sa valeur à tout prix, mais ça, c'était plutôt la spécialité de Naruto. Elle se contenta de sourire et de hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, buvant une gorgée de son thé.

— Peut-être que j'y arriverai, peut-être que j'échouerai. Nous verrons.

La conversation se poursuivit tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, Jiraiya mentionnant d'autres malades qui auraient bien besoin de l'aide de Tsunade. Elle promit qu'elle passerait à Konoha, au moins pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais ajouta qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à un miracle, avec les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait récemment. Les deux Sannin échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Hitomi savait qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose : la phobie de Tsunade pour le sang, développée au fil de la guerre.

— Les malades ne sont pas la seule raison de notre venue, Hime. Le conseil t'appelle à sortir de ton exil. Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Hokage.

La médic regarda son ancien camarade en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire. C'était un son très différent cette fois, presque des pleurs pour qui savait écouter. Pensait-elle à son frère et son amant, tous deux morts avant d'accomplir cette ambition ? Pour elle, la fonction allait avec son lot de fantômes, et pas seulement le grand-père et le grand-oncle qu'elle avait à peine connus.

— Oh non, Jiraiya, hors de question. Tu ne me mettras pas _ça_ sur les épaules. Démerdez-vous, je n'en veux pas.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Comment vous pouvez dire non ? C'est un honneur d'être Hokage !

Un lourd silence plana sur la table. À côté d'Hitomi, Zabuza rajusta sa position comme s'il s'apprêtait à brandir son épée. La jeune fille posa une main sur son avant-bras pour l'immobiliser. Elle savait que la pression le rendait nerveux, prompt à s'enflammer, mais elle était à peu près certaine que si le déserteur, venu d'un autre village qui plus est, dégainait face à Tsunade, il souffrirait. Elle ne le tuerait peut-être pas, mais la jeune Yûhi n'était pas prête à faire le test.

— La position de Hokage, c'est de la merde, cracha Tsunade avec de l'acide dans la voix. On attend d'eux qu'ils meurent pour nous protéger, et tout ça pour quoi ? Lancer la prochaine guerre, rembarrer le prochain soulèvement, se baigner dans le sang ? Très peu pour moi.

— Mais justement, si quelqu'un d'autre devient le Hokage, il reçoit le pouvoir de changer ça ! Moi, quand je serai Hokage, je ne déclencherai pas de guerre et je protégerai tout Konoha, vous pouvez le croire !

— Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un Hokage. Tu n'es qu'un gamin avec des rêves plein la tête et pas grand-chose d'autre. Tu mourras, comme tous ceux qui ont partagé ton ambition.

Furieux, Naruto se leva, s'échappant de son bout de banc dans un sursaut d'énergie.

— Je suis mille fois meilleur que vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille aigrie qui croyez tout savoir ! Vous feriez un Hokage merdique de toute façon, j'en suis sûr !

Hitomi ne put retenir une grimace en entendant le grognement dans la voix de son frère. Peut-être sans le savoir, il frappait là où ça faisait mal.

— Ah, vraiment, tu es meilleur que moi ? Je te propose quelque chose, avorton. Toi et moi, on va régler ça dehors, et on verra qui est le meilleur ninja. Et puisque j'ai quarante ans d'expérience sur toi, je vais même te faire une faveur : je n'utiliserai qu'un seul doigt. Alors, tu tentes ta chance ?

— Pfeuh, je vais vous botter le cul, vous pouvez le croire !

Jiraiya avait l'air absolument catastrophé et les deux déserteurs de Kiri n'étaient pas loin derrière lui sur cette palette émotive. Même eux avaient entendu parler du légendaire tempérament de Tsunade des Sannin, et de sa force inégalée. Elle pouvait réduire des montagnes en poussière, alors un gamin qui avait une trop grande gueule et tendance à se frotter à plus dangereux que lui… Ils ne donnaient pas cher de sa peau, et peut-être avaient-ils raison. Avec un soupir, Hitomi suivit ses camarades dehors. Les rues commençaient à se remplir, mais quand ils comprirent que des ninjas allaient se battre, les civils se dispersèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Naruto n'avait aucune chance, bien entendu, mais Hitomi suivit ses gestes avec précision tandis que Tsunade le bazardait à droite, à gauche, toujours en n'utilisant que son index droit. Il avait beaucoup progressé au cours de ce voyage, et était presque arrivé à maîtriser le Rasengan. Il lui manquait seulement la dernière étape, la couche protectrice autour de la rotation explosive du chakra, et il y arrivait tout de même une fois sur cinq, ce qui n'était pas trop mal.

L'expression stupéfaite de Tsunade quand Naruto forma son espèce de Rasengan valait de l'or. Elle réagit d'une manière bien moins contrôlée par rapport à ses gestes jusque-là, son doigt fendant la terre comme on fendrait l'eau pour créer une crevasse dans laquelle Naruto tomba, surpris de voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Le bruit qu'il fit en s'effondrant tira une grimace empathique à Hitomi, qui s'approcha pour le tirer de son trou, prenant soin de s'interposer entre Tsunade et lui.

— Vous avez gagné, Tsunade-sama. Mon frère a la langue bien pendue et ne sait pas quand battre en retraite. Pardonnez-lui, s'il vous plaît.

— Ton frère ? Je croyais que tu étais une Yûhi, et lui…

Elle s'interrompit d'un coup. Même en-dehors de Konoha, on ne révélait pas ses secrets impunément.

— Hm hm. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit que ma mère adoptait des gamins. Naruto est l'un d'eux, Sasuke Uchiha le second. Enfin, il y en aura peut-être même une troisième d'ici quelques mois ou années, mais vous ne la connaissez pas, elle.

_Pas encore, en tout cas_. Hitomi comptait bien présenter Karin à Tsunade, et Sakura aussi bien entendu. Elles avaient droit à leur heure de gloire, elles aussi. À travers le carnet communicant qu'elle avait laissé à la jeune Uzumaki, Hitomi avait appris deux semaines plus tôt que l'amie que Karin s'était faite à force de services à l'hôpital n'était l'une autre que l'héritière Haruno. Avec Ino, apparemment, elles formaient un trio d'enfer, pas totalement fermé à l'idée d'intégrer Hinata voire même Tenten dans leur cercle quand les deux jeunes filles le souhaitaient.

— Ne vous en faites pas, poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce. Personne ne vous forcera à devenir Hokage si vous ne le voulez pas. Nous sommes déjà soulagés et honorés que vous acceptiez d'essayer d'aider Hiruzen-sama et nos autres blessés graves.

Encore une fois, ses pensées s'égarèrent en direction d'Hayate, que Karin et Sakura surveillaient pour elle. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, avait même fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, mais sa situation s'améliorait, lentement. Les médecins étaient assez confiants quant à son réveil. S'il pouvait malgré tout recevoir un coup de pouce de la meilleure médic que cette terre ait jamais portée… Elle serait reconnaissante, bien évidemment.

Ce soir-là, Haku et Naruto rejoignirent Hitomi dans sa chambre. Jiraiya avait emmené Tsunade dans un bar pour tenter de la dérider, tandis que Shizune avait choisi d'accompagner les enfants et les déserteurs. Elle discutait pour l'instant avec Zabuza. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait entendre leurs voix à travers le mur, mais pas au point de comprendre leur échange. Dommage. Hitomi n'avait rien contre un peu d'espionnage de temps à autres.

— Tu penses vraiment apprendre le Rasengan en une semaine ? demanda Haku d'une voix douce.

Le pari avait bel et bien été lancé. Hitomi savait que son frère y arriverait. Il avait la volonté qui convenait pour plier n'importe quel objectif, même hors d'atteinte, à sa volonté. L'apprentissage d'une simple technique…

— Aucun problème ! Je dois juste réussir à comprendre comment maintenir le chakra sous la cloche.

Finalement, Hitomi décida de l'aider un petit peu. Après tout, il avait le droit d'utiliser sa meilleure arme comme il convenait, à son plein potentiel…

— Je me demande si utiliser des clones me permettrait d'apprendre mes techniques plus vite. Le nouveau sceau que Jiraiya-sama m'enseigne est vraiment horriblement compliqué.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? fit Haku d'un air curieux.

— Stocker du chakra. Il y a une version sur parchemin et une autre sur peau. C'est le prélude passif d'un autre sceau, qui permet carrément de stocker des _techniques_. Quand je maîtriserai celui-là, si je veux, je pourrais par exemple demander à Naruto de stocker un Rasengan dans un tatouage sur mon corps et je pourrais le ressortir quand je le voudrai. Bien sûr, une fois utilisé, il faut recharger le sceau avec une nouvelle technique, mais c'est hyper utile. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer tout ce que je pourrais faire avec ça.

— Tu deviendrais encore plus terrifiante, marmonna Naruto.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, basculant avec aise sur ses oreillers. Les deux garçons étaient assis à faible distance, Haku au pied de son lit et Naruto par terre, le dos contre le matelas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour se parler. En fait, chez les ninjas, c'était même assez rare entre camarades proches de se regarder les uns les autres quand on discutait. On préférait plutôt surveiller les alentours, couvrir les arrières des autres en s'attendant à ce qu'ils fassent de même. D'un geste presque amoureux, Hitomi continua de huiler son fidèle tantô, passant les doigts sur les caractères gravés près de la garde. Ishi to Senrigan. Volonté et Clairvoyance. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

— Peut-être. Les bons ninjas sont souvent terrifiants. Ca me plairait d'être terrifiante.

— Tu l'es déjà ! Les gamins de l'Académie te suivent partout depuis la fin de l'Invasion comme si tu étais une espèce de gourou, c'est trop flippant. Ils veulent tous être comme toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'Hanabi Hyûga avait exigé que son père lui paye un _kimono de combat_, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

À nouveau, elle rit. Bien entendu que ça lui rappelait quelque chose – elle en portait un en ce moment-même. Elle avança sa main pleine de taches d'huile et tapota les cheveux de Naruto sous le regard amusé d'Haku, qui essayait sans doute de calculer le nombre de douches qu'un certain blond devrait prendre pour se débarrasser totalement des résidus. L'huile dans les cheveux, c'était une plaie.

— Ne t'en fais pas, otouto, tu seras terrifiant aussi, un jour ! Les gens se jetteront à genoux devant toi en signe de vénération !

— T'es malade ? J'ai pas envie que les gens aient peur de moi, je veux qu'ils me respectent, c'est pas pareil. Ils apprendront à le faire parce que je suis fort, pas parce que je leur donne envie de se carapater en hurlant.

— Eh ! Je donne pas envie aux gens de se carapater en hurlant.

— Hum, je pense que si. Shikamaru s'est carapaté en hurlant la dernière fois que tu lui as proposé un entraînement de six heures d'affilée.

La discussion continua longtemps sur ce ton, jusqu'à ce que Shizune vienne leur dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, retournant dans leur propre chambre, tandis qu'Hitomi se préparait pour la nuit. En pyjama, elle passa encore un peu de temps à répondre à ses messages, lut un peu, puis admit qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir… Même si elle ne pouvait compter sur un sommeil paisible.


	72. La réunion des Sannin

_Coucou ! Si ce n'est déjà fait, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre 71, publié hier en guise d'update de Noël. Bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi fut réveillée en sursaut par un immense fracas. Elle s'habilla à toute vitesse, remerciant le ciel d'avoir toutes ses armes à portée de main, et sortit d'un bond par la fenêtre. Devant l'hôtel se trouvaient déjà ses compagnons, mais ni Shizune ni Tsunade, qui avaient pourtant passé la nuit dans une chambre voisine, n'étaient là. Un rapide passage dans sa Bibliothèque indiqua à Hitomi que le chakra des deux femmes avait disparu depuis longtemps de l'endroit… Et lui permit de sentir l'aura qui hantait encore ses cauchemars.

— Orochimaru, grogna Jiraiya. On dirait que tu avais raison, Hitomi-chan.

Elle avait pâli en refermant la porte de la cage où dormait les sensations de ses méridiens à toute volée comme si s'immerger en elles l'avait brûlée. C'était le cas. La langueur pour le carnage et le sang que dégageait Orochimaru lui semblait toxique, sa simple proximité lui souillait le corps et l'âme.

— I-il est sans doute là pour Tsunade-sama. On ne peut pas les laisser…

— Non, on ne peut pas. En route.

En silence, les cinq ninjas se déployèrent en flèche, Hitomi et Naruto chacun coincés entre Jiraiya d'un côté et l'un des deux déserteurs de l'autre. De cette façon, ils étaient protégés, comme les membres les plus faibles d'une unité devaient l'être. À l'intérieur d'Hitomi, le Murmure hurlait sa rage et sa soif de sang et de destruction, mais une autre voix, plus raisonnable et pourtant terrifiée, la suppliait de faire demi-tour, de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible. Elle n'écouta ni l'une ni l'autre, s'enfermant dans le manteau de détermination glacée qu'elle s'était soigneusement préparé en prévision d'une telle rencontre.

Le célèbre château de Tanzaku n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas d'où fuyaient des dizaines de civils. Certains étaient sans doute morts écrasés à l'intérieur, mais Hitomi ne pouvait les regretter, pas maintenant. Elle n'en avait ni le temps ni l'énergie, pas si elle voulait avoir une toute petite chance de survivre face à de tels opposants. Ils étaient là tous les deux, Orochimaru et Kabuto, dressés devant Tsunade et Shizune comme deux ombres menaçantes. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi pouvait dire que la princesse des Senju avait refusé le marché tout net, cette fois.

Jiraiya arriva en premier, mais Naruto et elle étaient sur ses talons, Zabuza et Haku sur les leurs. Sans perdre de temps, Hitomi dégaina, se positionnant juste devant les deux médics pour les protéger, les défendre – elles n'en auraient pas eu besoin, si Tsunade n'avait pas été pétrifiée à la vue de la moindre goutte de sang. Jiraiya et son ancien coéquipier échangèrent quelques piques sèches et cruelles, l'ermite avança d'un pas et la jeune fille vit quelque chose qui la sidéra.

À Konoha, personne n'avait pu décrire exactement les blessures d'Orochimaru – personne, mis à part les quelques ANBU qui étaient allés porter secours au Hokage et n'iraient certainement pas répandre d'aussi dangereux secrets dans tout le village. Le souffle lui manqua quand elle vit la masse de chair brisée et noircie qui restait de ses mains. Ses bras semblaient aller bien, mais ses mains, ses doigts… Il ne pouvait sans doute pas former la moindre mudra avec des membres dans un tel état. Elle ne devait cependant pas laisser cette constatation la galvaniser inutilement : elle savait que le serpent n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être un terrible opposant.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, Orochimaru-kun ! lança Tsunade derrière son dos d'une voix cruelle. Va te trouver une autre médic.

— Oh, mais ma chère, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Tu me soigneras, de gré ou de force. J'ai les moyens de te faire obéir.

— Pour ça, il faudra d'abord réussir à l'atteindre, grogna Hitomi en retour.

Le regard du Sannin exprima une légère surprise, teintée de dédain, en se posant sur elle.

— Encore toi ? Tu es une plaie, tu le sais, hm ? Je vais profiter de cette occasion pour te supprimer. Une fois morte, tu ne pourras pas interférer avec mes plans, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous ne la toucherez pas ! explosa Naruto à côté d'elle.

Oh, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Si Orochimaru la voulait morte, alors elle l'était, à moins d'un miracle. Le cœur d'Hitomi accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait encore tant de choses à accomplir, tant de complots à déjouer et de vérités à rétablir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Son chakra réagit comme par réflexe, nimbant la lame de son sabre d'un manteau meurtrier. Tout ce que l'arme toucherait serait instantanément déchiqueté. À côté d'elle, Zabuza grogna d'approbation.

— Ah, mais tu m'oublies, Orochimaru. Nous nous affrontions, autrefois, tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

— Pfeuh ! Je t'ai toujours surpassé, Jiraiya. Tu ne seras jamais un obstacle pour moi.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Une terrible décharge de chakra déchira l'air, et un énorme crapaud apparut du néant, prêt au combat. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, Hitomi reconnut Gama Bunta, le roi de cette espèce. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir appeler Aotsuki, la reine des chats ninjas, à la rescousse… Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'outrepasser son propre contrat. Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira de quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à du soulagement, et soudain elle se souvint que l'invocation et son frère se connaissaient, même si dans cet univers il ne l'avait jamais appelé au combat. Ce jour viendrait, elle n'en doutait pas.

Les deux Sannin se perchèrent d'un même mouvement sur leurs invocations et se lancèrent dans leur propre rixe, tandis que Kabuto, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, s'approchait du reste du groupe. Zabuza ordonna à Haku de rejoindre l'ermite à voix basse. Il était le seul assez rapide pour les rattraper – c'était fou ce qu'un crapaud et un serpent géant avançaient vite – et le plus à même d'aider leur allié, avec ses attaques à longue distance. Il avait beaucoup progressé, depuis le Pays des Vagues.

— Faites attention, fit Hitomi d'une voix tendue. C'est un médic qui utilise ses techniques comme des armes. S'il arrive à vous toucher avec ses mains, vous êtes hors-combat.

— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Naruto.

— J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers de Shikaku. Son bureau est toujours vide maintenant qu'il est Hokage, j'en ai profité. Je voulais savoir ce que ce bâtard nous réservait.

Les deux enfants se turent – Kabuto venait de passer à portée de voix – et se mirent en garde. Naruto était le plus à même d'occuper l'avant-garde avec son immense claymore, tandis qu'Hitomi était désavantagée par le peu de longueur de sa propre allonge. Même avec Zabuza de leur côté, ils se trouvaient en mauvaise posture : Kabuto était à peu près du même niveau que Kakashi, et encore, c'était sans tenir compte de sa capacité régénératrice que seule Tsunade égalait.

— Hitomi, Naruto, comme on se retrouve ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qu'il fallait remercier pour la mort de Tayuya. Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour sublimer ses techniques ? Rien que pour ce travail gaspillé, tu vas payer.

— Tu ne la toucheras pas, grogna Naruto.

Il était absolument furieux, mais malheureusement pas au point d'appeler le Kyûbi. Hitomi en éprouvait quelques regrets, elle devait bien le reconnaître : un démon-renard pour la défendre, ça n'aurait pas été de trop, et Naruto avait vraiment besoin de communier plus avec son bijû. Elle espérait pouvoir le lancer sur la piste de Killer Bee ou Yugito Nii, les deux jinchûriki du Pays de la Foudre qui maîtrisaient parfaitement leurs démons, dans un futur proche. Mais comment ? Elle chassa ce problème de son esprit. Pas le moment.

D'une décharge de chakra assortie de quelques mudras, elle lança sa nouvelle technique offensive, l'Appel de la Meute, en direction de Kabuto. Les cinq loups aqueux jaillirent de ses doigts comme des balles de fusils, leur élan gracieux fendant l'air, mais le médic se contenta de les détruire à l'aide de piliers Doton. Du chakra bêtement gaspillé… Le Murmure s'agita en elle. Elle profita que Naruto s'élançait à son tour pour fermer les yeux et s'y éveiller. Quand elle les rouvrit, Shizune, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, émit un petit son étranglé. Elle savait que les méridiens étaient devenus visibles sous sa peau, mais quand même, dans un monde comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas si choquant que ça, si ?

— Je peux vous faire confiance pour vous occuper de tout ici ? Zabuza-san, le crapaud et le serpent se sont arrêtés. On va mettre fin à cette menace une bonne fois pour toutes, si vous le voulez bien.

— T'inquiète, Hitomi-chan, je m'en occupe !

Elle se retourna pour sourire à Naruto, mais ses traits se déformèrent d'horreur. Bien trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir, elle vit Kabuto se jeter sur son frère et le frapper en plein dans la poitrine. Naruto émit un faible gargouillement et vacilla, du sang lui dégoulinant sur le menton. À côté d'elle, le chakra de Tsunade s'agita en petits pics affolés et elle se figea. Phobie du sang.

— Naruto !

Une étincelle de chakra et elle se trouvait devant lui, le Shunshin faisant tourbillonner l'air autour d'elle. Kabuto eut l'air faiblement surpris quand elle lui planta l'acier de son sabre dans le ventre, l'immobilisant temporairement. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'appeler ses chats à la rescousse… Mais si elle les envoyait contre de tels adversaires, ils risqueraient de mourir. Elle ne pouvait laisser cela se produire. Avec un feulement sauvage, elle plongea ses doigts dans la blessure qu'elle venait de causer et commença à aspirer le chakra, le Murmure avide chantant dans ses oreilles. Kabuto se dégagea d'une bourrade, la faisant trébucher sur le corps de Naruto, et s'éloigna en clopinant de quelques pas pour se soigner à son tour.

— Ainsi donc les rumeurs d'un nouveau Kekkei Genkai à Konoha étaient vraies ? Pfeuh, j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais impliquée, sale petite peste. Je te tuerai lentement sous les yeux de ta chère Tsunade, ça ne change rien !

Hitomi se força à ne pas réagir, le regard fermé, et s'empara aussi délicatement que possible du corps de Naruto. Même sans faire particulièrement attention à ça, elle pouvait entendre les gargouillements dans sa respiration, le sifflement de ses poumons qui se remplissaient lentement de liquide. Elle effectua un nouveau Shunshin en direction de Tsunade et Shizune, refusant de croiser le regard terrifié de la Sannin.

— J-Je sais que vous avez peur, d'accord ? Mais je vous en prie, je vous en _supplie_, soignez mon frère. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il va devenir Hokage et faire de Konoha un paradis dont vous ne pouvez même pas rêver. Il doit vivre.

Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Tsunade. Hitomi ne le vit pas, mais Shizune, si, et son souffle se coinça un instant dans sa gorge. Précautionneuse, l'apprentie récupéra le corps inerte de Naruto dans ses bras, l'allongea aux pieds de Tsunade et parla à l'oreille de son mentor, tentant de la rassurer et de la convaincre de surmonter sa terreur. Juste derrière le dos d'Hitomi retentit un terrible choc de métal contre métal : Kabuto s'était remis et Zabuza venait de lui sauver la vie en parant un coup mortel pour elle.

Cristallisant le chakra qu'elle avait volé à Kabuto, elle se lança à nouveau au combat. Le Fouet Aqueux qu'elle venait d'invoquer lui larda cruellement la joue, son sabre tailla une estafilade dans l'un de ses bras, tandis qu'un des coups de pieds de Zabuza lui brisait le genou. Ce n'était jamais assez : il se remettait en un éclair et ne semblait pas réellement sentir la douleur, comme une espèce de zombie particulièrement intelligent et vicieux. Loin, loin devant eux, les deux autres Sannin se battaient toujours à coups de torrents de feu et de mers de boue, bien au-delà de la puissance qu'Hitomi parvenait à mobiliser elle-même.

Elle parvint à faire exploser l'une de ses grenades d'acide au visage de Kabuto, mais il purgea aussitôt le liquide de sa peau comme si de rien n'était, les petits fragments métalliques tombant en pluie délicate à ses pieds. Zabuza semblait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas parvenir à le blesser assez sérieusement pour pouvoir proprement le trancher en deux. On disait que les médics étaient tous des génies de l'esquive. Celui-là ne faisait pas exception.

Elle entendit un choc terrible là où les animaux se battaient. Un faible bruit étranglé déchira sa gorge quand elle vit la silhouette de Jiraiya, transpercé de part en part. _Non_. Avant même de pouvoir vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se téléporta sur la tête du crapaud, barrant le passage à Orochimaru. Aussitôt, les auras meurtrières des deux Sannin l'étouffèrent, mais pour la première fois elle parvint à l'ignorer, son chakra brûlant haut et clair pour lui permettre de garder son sang-froid. Son ombre piégea celle d'Orochimaru, le clouant au sol.

Aussitôt, elle se tendit, les muscles dévastés par une terrible sensation de brûlure – la douleur de la lutte que son nouvel adversaire opposait à sa prise. C'était mille fois pire que contre Kakashi, mais elle avait progressé, et le Murmure était dans son esprit à présent. D'une main douce, elle effleura l'endroit où Kusanagi, le sabre d'Orochimaru, était resté planté dans le torse de Jiraiya, et commença à lui prendre son chakra, aussi lentement et délicatement que possible. Elle en avait besoin.

— Zabuza !

Son hurlement déchira l'air, désespéré et terrible, chargé de terreur et de colère. Parce que quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle avait enregistré la présence de la petite, soudainement toute petite silhouette d'Haku, effondrée quelques mètres derrière le serpent et terriblement immobile – ce que ses yeux avaient vu, mais refusé de voir. Elle ne pouvait s'appesantir de craintes et de regrets, mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Une part de ses pensées refusait de s'attacher au combat et récitait des litanies de prières vides de sens pour la survie des siens.

Le déserteur apparut à ses côtés, explosion de fureur et de détermination. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur son apprenti, sur l'ermite qui s'était effondré sans force derrière Hitomi, sur l'ombre qui reliait l'enfant et le traître. Il savait que, pris dans cette technique, il ne pouvait pas bouger, tout comme il voyait la terrible pression que maintenir le sort exigeait d'Hitomi – ses traits pâles et tirés, la sueur sur son front, ses dents serrées. Il n'hésita pas, brandissant la terrible épée qui avait volé bien des vies, mais jamais une aussi glorieuse et terrible.

La tête d'Orochimaru vola dans l'air et tomba au pied du crapaud sur lesquels ils se tenaient tous, le serpent invoqué par le renégat disparaissant dans la foulée. Hitomi avait relâché sa prise un tout petit instant avant l'impact et s'était effondrée à genoux, le souffle court, un goût de bile dans la gorge. Elle posa un regard épuisé sur le corps du troisième des Sannin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle vit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur. Toutes les fois où il avait trompé la mort dans le canon lui revinrent d'un seul coup à l'esprit, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Avec un feulement sauvage, elle bondit sur la dépouille et plongea la main toute entière là où la tête et le cou avaient jadis été attachés. D'une impulsion brutale, elle réveilla le Murmure et prit tout le chakra qu'elle trouvait. Son corps se convulsa d'extase et d'agonie – pendant un instant, un parfait et pur petit instant, son esprit fut totalement blanc et vide. Son corps se cambra en arc, et elle retrouva ses sens, la souffrance immonde provoquée par la colossale quantité de chakra qu'elle venait de voler à Orochimaru. Elle se plia en deux en hurlant et déversa toute l'énergie volée à travers son corps, son sang, l'achevant cette fois pour de bon.

Pendant presqu'une minute, elle ne put pas bouger. Zabuza s'était déjà tourné vers Jiraiya, décidant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas toucher à la lame toujours plantée dans sa poitrine. Lentement, Hitomi se releva, toutes ses articulations protestant contre l'effort. Elle serra les dents, sauta à bas du crapaud qui disparut une fois que tous les humains eurent quitté sa tête, titubant vers le corps d'Haku. Elle éclata en sanglots soulagés quand elle constata qu'il était juste assommé – il avait une énorme bosse à l'arrière de la tête et l'un de ses bras n'avait pas un angle naturel avec le reste de son corps, mais rien de grave. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, mobilisa son chakra pour un Shunshin…

Et soudain Kabuto fut sur elle, la clouant au sol sous son poids. Elle cria de douleur, les nerfs mis à vif par son dernier appel au Murmure, banda ses muscles épuisés et parcourus de spasmes pour tenter de résister, en vain. Il y avait dans son regard une étincelle fébrile, dérangée, comme si la mort de son maître l'avait définitivement fait basculer dans la folie. Dans le canon, c'était ce qui se passait, songea Hitomi avec détachement en se tortillant trop faiblement sous sa prise. Il lui serra la gorge d'un bras puis se redressa, se servant d'elle comme un bouclier.

Cela arrêta Naruto, Naruto miraculeusement debout alors qu'il aurait dû être grièvement blessé. Au loin, Hitomi croisa le regard de Tsunade, qui affichait un air pâle mais déterminé. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer à ses pieds pour la remercier d'avoir sauvé son frère. Déjà, la Sannin avait les mains sur le torse de Jiraiya, mais elle gardait un œil sur ce qui se passait plus loin, impuissante à intervenir. Shizune s'était élancée à la suite de Naruto, mais elle aussi se figea quand elle vit le kunai sur la gorge d'Hitomi. La lame appuyait si fort que la peau se fendit sous elle, un filet de sang tiède glissant sur la peau de la jeune fille. Tout espoir de lutte avait disparu dans son esprit.

— Eh bien, Hitomi-chan, on dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre mon temps pour te massacrer, cette fois. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, c'est à charge de revanche… En attendant, on va occuper un peu tes petits copains, ça te dit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire faiblement à Naruto. Elle avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien. Que ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait toujours essayé de ne pas lui mentir, mais ce mensonge-là, elle accepterait de s'y vouer sans arrière-pensée. Elle était épuisée, incapable de lutter, et émit juste un petit hoquet surpris quand le kunai que tenait Kabuto s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde sous son sein droit, entre deux côtes.

Le médic la lâcha et elle s'effondra, une main tremblante cherchant à presser là où la lame était plongée pour arrêter le sang qui déjà lui dévalait le ventre. C'était la première chose qu'on apprenait en termes de médecine, à l'Académie. Exercer de la pression pour arrêter l'hémorragie, et ensuite le reste. Mobilisant toute la volonté qui lui restait encore, elle parvint à envoyer du chakra médical dans sa main, même si ses méridiens hurlèrent de protestation. L'énergie crépita faiblement, nimbant une demi-seconde sa main de vert, et puis se dissipa.

Shizune était là, réalisa-t-elle dans un sursaut épuisé. Et Naruto aussi. Elle battit des paupières une fois, deux fois, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites mais la douleur la ramena tandis que l'apprentie de Tsunade dégageait lentement la lame. Cela ne servait à rien, voulait-elle lui dire. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer de toute façon. Elle avait accepté l'idée de mourir en se lançant dans cette mission, ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas grave, tout allait bien.

Soudain, elle n'avait même plus mal, de toute façon. Elle voulut tendre la main pour toucher la joue humide de Naruto, ouvrir les lèvres pour lui dire de ne pas pleurer, de se concentrer sur Jiraiya qui avait besoin de lui, et sur sa guérison qui n'était sans doute qu'un grossier rafistolage. Ni ses doigts ni son visage ne répondirent. Elle réalisa que ses spasmes et tremblements s'étaient arrêtés. Est-ce que c'était bon signe ? Ses paupières battirent encore, plus faiblement. C'était comme si les soulever était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait faite de toute sa vie.

Cette fois, quand elle ferma les yeux, elle ne trouva plus la force de les rouvrir, et s'enfonça sous la surface d'un océan sans fond.


	73. De justesse

_Me voilà de retour ! Sans plus attendre, une bonne lecture !_

Dans le monde spirituel, Hoshihi réveilla tout son clan en hurlant au milieu de la nuit. Ses cris de souffrance pure ameutèrent les plus jeunes, terrifiés par l'agonie au fond de ses yeux verts, et les plus âgés, qui reconnaissaient les signes. Aotsuki en personne, colossale et vénérable, fendit la foule de chats terrifiés, surplombant le jeune félin de toute sa taille et de toute sa masse. La Lune presque pleine jetait sur la clairière où ils vivaient des ombres cruelles, tranchantes.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? parvint-il à gémir entre deux vagues de douleur.

Le regard bleu pâle d'Aotsuki croisa celui de Kibaki la guérisseuse pendant un instant. Quand celle-ci hocha la tête, la cheffe redirigea son attention vers Hoshihi, qui se tordait à nouveau de douleur en serrant les mâchoires pour ravaler un autre hurlement.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vécu moi-même, dit-elle d'une voix peinée, mais ma mère, la familière de l'Invocatrice avant Shinku-kun… Ton Invocatrice est en train de mourir, Hoshihi-kun. Je suis désolée.

— Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas…

La voix du chat s'étrangla et il hurla encore, les nerfs en feu, sous le regard navré de sa cheffe de clan. Il lutta pour se redresser, les pattes tremblantes, et la fusilla du regard.

— Hitomi-chan ne peut pas mourir ! C'est impossible ! Envoyez-moi là-bas et vous verrez qu'elle va bien, je…

Il s'interrompit encore une fois, le corps tendu dans un arc d'agonie, et s'effondra à nouveau aux pieds d'Aotsuki, qui ferma les yeux et se courba jusqu'à ce que son museau lui effleure l'épaule.

— Je suis désolée, Hoshihi-kun. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne pourrais fixer la connexion qu'avec Shinku, et toi, tu n'as pas encore appris à le faire avec elle…

Elle ne dit pas qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'un cadavre ne pouvait créer le lien entre le monde spirituel et le monde physique. Sa mère avait réagi comme ça aussi, quand son Invocatrice était morte. Il pensait que la petite Hitomi était invincible, brillante, assez forte pour déjouer tout le mal qui se présenterait sur sa route – en vérité, des maux au-delà de toute conception rôdaient dans l'ombre, prêts à s'abattre quand les chats du Clan Hikari étaient impuissants à intervenir.

— Viens, Hoshihi-kun… Quoi qu'il se passe, tu as besoin de soins. Kibaki-sama te donnera des graines de pavot pour t'aider à dormir. Courage, ça va passer…

Les chats s'écartèrent à nouveau pour laisser passer leur cheffe et le blessé qui gémissait à chaque pas comme s'il marchait sur du feu. Leurs regards étaient graves, respectueux. Bien vite, les autres félins de cette génération, et même la petite Hai dont la fourrure était hérissée de crainte, se détachèrent de l'attroupement pour suivre le familier jusqu'à la tanière de la guérisseuse. Ils le veilleraient cette nuit et les suivantes, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se remette en chasse.

Même si jamais la forêt ne retrouverait son éclat.

—… se réveille !

Il y eut un bruit d'agitation près d'elle – si loin qu'elle l'entendait à peine, pourtant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, se contenta de faire frémir ses paupières, abandonna. Elle était tellement, tellement épuisée… Et pourquoi ressentait-elle de la fatigue ? Elle se souvenait avoir été en train de mourir… Encore. Avait-elle à nouveau été réincarnée quelque part ? Malgré la fatigue qui écrasant son corps tout entier et l'empêchait presque de respirer, elle sentit une larme se former au coin de ses yeux, rouler sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille, s'y perdre. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas quitter les gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer ici, tout recommencer ailleurs. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas.

— Allons, allons, fit une voix au-dessus d'elle, ne pleure pas, tout va bien.

À travers le nuage qui l'empêchait d'entendre clairement, il lui sembla reconnaître cette voix pendant un instant, puis l'impression se dissipa. Elle tenta de déglutir, son corps tressaillant sous l'assaut d'inconfort qui l'assaillait. Sa gorge n'était même plus sèche à ce stade, c'était du papier…

—… de l'espace, elle va sans doute…

Avec un faible soupir, elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Elle ne voulait pas rester, de toute façon. Elle voulait retrouver son monde, Naruto, Kurenai, Ensui, Kakashi et tout les autres. Elle les voulait, eux, rien qu'eux.

La fois suivante, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, et elle avait _mal_. Ce n'était pas une douleur brûlante comme celle d'une blessure, plutôt une pression constante, généralisée, glaciale, qui s'abattait sur tout son corps et parcourait ses membres sans pitié. Elle grogna, tenta de remuer comme si cela pouvait l'aider à échapper à ces sensations, échoua.

— Je sais, dit quelqu'un à côté d'elle, ça va passer.

La personne lui prit le bras, ajusta quelque chose près de son coude et reposa soigneusement le membre à ses côtés. Aussitôt, la pression commença à se dissiper dans ses membres et elle soupira de soulagement.

— Tout va bien se passer désormais, ne t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi…

Une vague tiède s'épanouit en elle à partir de son bras, et elle s'exécuta sans résistance.

Peut-être que la troisième fois serait la bonne ? songea-t-elle en se réveillant. Elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, grogner, tourner légèrement la tête. C'était bon signe, pas vrai ? Elle entendit du bruit près d'elle, un froissement de tissu, une exclamation étouffée. Elle tenta d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux, mais la lumière trop vive lui donna l'impression de recevoir des coups de poignard dans le crâne. Elle les referma d'un coup sec avec un gémissement angoissé.

— Naruto, va fermer les rideaux !

Son cœur s'emballa quand elle entendit ce nom. Elle n'était pas… Elle n'était pas partie ? Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement sur du tissu – des draps. Elle put sentir son souffle émettre un étrange bruit rauque quelque part dans sa gorge. Une fois l'excédent de lumière disparu, elle retenta l'expérience, avec succès cette fois. Sa vision resta floue quelques instants, puis gagna progressivement en netteté… Et devant elle se trouvait le sourire rayonnant de Naruto.

Tout son corps se tendit comme un arc, si sèchement qu'une sourde douleur la traversa avec la douceur d'une vague. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle n'était pas partie ! Elle sentit des larmes de soulagement se former au coin de ses paupières et rouler jusque dans ses cheveux. Naruto s'alarma de la voir pleurer : il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait vraiment, _vraiment_ cru qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

— Vraiment, des larmes, gamine ? Tu es de retour parmi nous, il n'y a pas de quoi être triste.

Tsunade apparut dans son champ de vision, glorieuse dans la semi-obscurité, un sourire fier sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice. Elle s'assit à son chevet, nimba sa main de chakra médical couleur menthe et le posa sur son front. Hitomi reconnaissait ce jutsu : c'était une technique de diagnostic rapide et complet, plus difficile à apprendre que sa version qui nécessitait de passer sur les blessures qu'on voulait analyser.

— Tiens, enjoignit-elle en présentant une paille rose contre ses lèvres, essaye de boire avec ça. Petites gorgées seulement ! Tu n'as pas envie de vomir dans cet état, crois-moi.

Elle obéit et commença aussitôt à se sentir mieux – au moins la sensation de sécheresse dans sa gorge disparaissait, et sa langue pâteuse reprenait vie. Autour d'elle, elle remarqua enfin la présence de ses autres compagnons : Haku avec le bras coincé en attelle, Zabuza qui montait la garde, Shizune près de la fenêtre, et Jiraiya, qu'elle avait cru à demi-mort, assis sur un lit voisin, un livre entre les mains, qui la regardait avec un très manifeste soulagement.

— Qu'est-ce… Comment…

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée ou une question complètement cohérente, mais Haku avança d'un pas et répondit, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers le brouillard qui couvrait ses pensées.

— Une semaine est passée depuis notre combat contre Orochimaru. Tu as repris connaissance quelques fois depuis, mais ça n'a jamais duré. On dirait que cette fois, c'est la bonne ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'égara en direction de Tsunade, qui hocha la tête et reprit la parole d'un ton assuré :

— Oui. Ton cœur ne risque plus de lâcher, tes poumons sont presque comme neufs et l'hémorragie interne a été arrêtée. Les méridiens de tout ton corps, en revanche, n'ont pas encore fini de guérir de ce que tu leur as fait subir. Tu as envie de t'expliquer à ce sujet, Hitomi-chan ?

La jeune fille posa un regard hésitant sur la Sannin. Bha… Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle serait bientôt son Hokage et aurait accès à son dossier. Autant lui en parler tout de suite.

— J'ai réveillé le… Le Kekkei Genkai du clan Yûhi. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur comment il s'utilise – la seule personne vivante à le savoir est un chat ninja que je ne peux pas invoquer à volonté, et…

Elle s'interrompit d'un coup, ses yeux s'élargissant de choc. Avant même de pouvoir réfléchir, elle agit, faisant mine de repousser les draps et de se relever, l'air affolée.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? Tu restes au lit !

— Hoshihi, je dois…

— C'est son familier, offrit Naruto pour lui venir en aide. Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui, Hitomi ? Tu es en sécurité ici.

— Je… Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il pense qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Je devais l'invoquer il y a _cinq jours_ pour lui parler des progrès de son apprentie. Il doit tellement s'inquiéter…

Dans le monde shinobi, tout le monde savait ce qu'un tel retard signifiait la plupart du temps. Une semaine complète de retard sur une mission, sans communication, signifiait en général que les ninjas qui l'effectuaient étaient portés disparus. Même ses chats, qui avaient été élevés avec d'autres règles, d'autres lois, d'autres principes, savaient ce qu'un silence radio pouvait apporter comme nouvelles.

— Tu ne peux pas l'invoquer dans ton état, intervint Tsunade d'un ton sec. J'ai scellé tes méridiens pour une semaine supplémentaire, histoire qu'ils aient le temps de guérir correctement. Ils étaient _brûlés_, gamine, on ne se remet pas de ça en claquant des doigts.

Catastrophée, elle enfonça l'arrière de son crâne dans le coussin, cherchant à tout prix une solution. Si seulement son esprit pouvait se remettre à fonctionner correctement… Elle n'avait jamais été poussée hors de sa Bibliothèque comme ça, mais sans chakra…

— Une minute, fit-elle d'une voix rauque et pleine d'espoir. Avec mon sang, n'importe qui peut l'invoquer en fournissant le chakra. Naruto…

— Pas de souci, je m'en occupe. Hum… Est-ce que je peux lui prendre du sang sans risque, Baa-chan ?

La médic sembla considérer la question un instant, ses yeux couleur d'ambre évaluant l'état d'Hitomi. Elle finit par céder, la ligne de ses épaules se détendant légèrement tandis qu'elle soupirait.

— Oui, tu peux. Une petite incision au dos de la main, rien de plus.

L'adolescent acquiesça et dégaina l'un de ses kunai pour opérer, ouvrant délicatement la peau d'Hitomi sur le dos de sa main droite. Les antalgiques qui couraient dans sa perfusion devaient vraiment percuter, parce qu'elle ne sentit qu'un léger picotement tandis qu'elle regardait le sang couler comme s'il lui appartenait à peine. Naruto le récolta sur ses doigts et Tsunade recouvrit la blessure de sa paume pour la refermer tandis que le jeune blond effectuait une série de mudras et plaquait sa main au sol.

La vision qui apparut dans un nuage de fumée tira à Hitomi un sanglot étranglé. Horrifiée, elle pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement d'angoisse, ses yeux rouges parcourant son familier du bout des pattes à la pointe des oreilles. Il avait maigri : les os de ses épaules saillaient comme des lames sous sa fourrure rousse, plus sale et emmêlée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il se força à se lever, contraignant ses pattes tremblantes à lui obéir. Les yeux qui se posèrent sur elle étaient d'un vert morne, éteint, et pendant une seconde ils restèrent dans cet état, avant qu'il comprenne _qui_ il regardait.

Il laissa échapper un cri éberlué et sauta aussitôt sur le lit, poussant presque Tsunade par terre dans la manœuvre sans sembler s'en soucier un seul instant. Il louvoya sur les draps jusqu'à la surplomber totalement, ses pattes de chaque côté de son corps, sa tête juste en face de la sienne. Il inspira profondément puis s'écroula sur elle, enfouissant sa tête contre son cou. Il tremblait comme une feuille par-dessus elle, son poids gênant sa respiration – elle ne l'aurait repoussé pour rien au monde. Lentement, incapable d'agir avec ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de précision ou d'efficacité, elle leva les bras et lui caressa les flancs, tirant de sa cage thoracique puissante le ronronnement le plus profond qu'il lui ait jamais offert.

— J'ai cru… Tu étais… Et moi…

— Je suis désolée, Hoshihi. Plus jamais, je te promets, plus jamais…

Oh, c'était tellement stupide. Elle ne pouvait promettre ça. Pas avec tout ce qui l'attendait aux côtés de Naruto et Sasuke, avec tous les ennuis qu'ils attiraient comme une lampe attirait les papillons de nuit. Mais en cet instant, elle était prête à risquer de se parjurer – le futur semblait si lointain, si flou, si futile.

— Tu… Tu étais morte… Tout le monde me répétait… Tu étais morte, pas vrai ?

Perdue, Hitomi chercha Tsunade du regard. La médic hocha la tête et prit la parole d'une voix professionnelle, soigneusement dénuée d'émotions :

— Ton cœur s'est arrêté pendant trente-deux secondes durant les soins. Si ton familier t'est aussi étroitement lié qu'il semble l'être, il a pu le sentir depuis le monde spirituel.

Le front barré d'un trait soucieux, Hitomi passa une main tremblante sur l'épaule d'Hoshihi. Elle pouvait sentir le moindre relief de ses os et cela la terrifiait. Depuis quand n'avait-il rien mangé ?

— Je suis revenue, Hoshihi. Tout va bien… Je suis désolée.

— Dis-moi que la personne qui t'a fait ça est morte, Hitomi-chan.

— Pas exactement, intervint Haku de sa voix la plus apaisante. Kabuto a utilisé le fait de poignarder Hitomi-chan comme une diversion. Il savait qu'on s'occuperait d'elle plutôt que de le poursuivre, et nous étions beaucoup de blessés…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur Jiraiya. Des bandages se voyaient par l'ouverture du haori qu'il portait lâchement sur les épaules. Il avait été bien pire que poignardé, lui. La jeune fille sursauta, un détail lui revenant soudain à l'esprit.

— Tsunade-sama ! Vous aviez une phobie du sang, non ?

— En effet. J'ai réussi à surmonter mon blocage de justesse.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme une discrète compression, qui laissait entendre que ses difficultés n'étaient pas encore tout à fait derrière elle. Malgré cela, Hitomi accepta cette réponse, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Sans la force morale de Tsunade, elle ne serait plus de ce monde, après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pinailler et de remuer la pile de détails privés qui devait se cacher derrière cette simple information.

— Hoshishi, c'est ça ? continua le Hokage en devenir. Descends de ma patiente, je te prie. Elle a besoin de respirer correctement si elle veut vite aller mieux.

Le chat s'exécuta si précipitamment qu'il s'emmêla à moitié les pattes et faillit emporter son Invocatrice avec lui. Il était toujours maigre et sans doute au bout de ses forces. Hitomi jeta un regard soucieux à Haku, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle espérait.

— Il y a un petit bois à quelques kilomètres. Je devrais y trouver quelque chose de bon à manger. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, Hoshihi-san ?

— Eh ?

— De la nourriture. Manger. Vous en avez besoin. Ce serait bête de mourir de faim alors que votre Invocatrice est toujours de ce monde après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait sorti ça avec son plus doux sourire, mais une fermeté qui poussa le jeune chat à hocher la tête presque par réflexe, le regard dans le vague.

— Hum… J'aime le lapin. Et le sanglier, puisqu'ici il est assez petit pour que je puisse en manger.

Hitomi et lui en avaient parlé bien des fois : dans son monde à lui, les sangliers étaient des monstres énormes et souvent des prédateurs pour les chats ninjas de tailles très variables, mais dans le monde physique, les cornes d'une telle bête pouvaient à peine l'égratigner et il raffolait de sa viande juteuse.

— Du lapin et du sanglier, je vous ramène ça ! s'exclama Haku en s'élançant d'un bond par la fenêtre.

Un silence tranquille régna pendant quelques instants dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Naruto réalise que sa sœur adoptive devait être un peu dépassée, après avoir perdu connaissance pendant si longtemps. Il décida donc de mettre ses connaissances à jour, expliquant que Tsunade avait accepté de reprendre la charge de Hokage une fois arrivée à Konoha, et avait ratissé un bar après l'autre dans le petit quartier où ils se trouvaient – la clinique appartenait apparemment à un ami de Jiraiya – pour profiter de sa liberté tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, dès que la santé de ses patients s'était suffisamment améliorée. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il lui contait les derniers jours de sa voix enthousiaste et énergique. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle avait presque l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

Finalement, elle se rendormit avant qu'Haku revienne. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde était endormi, y compris Hoshihi, un petit tas d'os soigneusement nettoyés devant lui. Un demi sanglier, à en juger par la taille du crâne. Il était étalé de tout son long par terre, empêchant quiconque d'approcher son lit par la droite, son flanc toujours trop maigre se soulevant au rythme indolent de sa respiration. Pendant un long moment, Hitomi ne put détacher son regard de sa forme rousse, le cœur battant trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi, elle l'aurait laissé derrière elle si elle était partie.

Jusque-là endormi dans une inconfortable position assise sous la fenêtre, Haku ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur. Un tendre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, elle aussi. Il se leva, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le matelas, enfonça ses doigts fins dans ses boucles noires. Ses cheveux devaient être dans un état catastrophique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Il resta un instant immobile, en silence, la dévisageant juste comme si sur ses traits se trouvait la réponse à une question dont elle ignorait tout.

— J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer, murmura-t-il. Ton cœur s'était arrêté une fois déjà et tu ne te réveillais pas… Tsunade-sama est douée et n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout se passait comme prévu mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir vraiment peur pour toi.

— Je… Je vais bien maintenant. Je crois. J'ai parfois des sensations bizarres dans la poitrine et dans mes méridiens, mais ça va, sinon. Les antalgiques que Tsunade-sama m'a donnés font toujours bien effet.

— Des brûlures aux méridiens… Tu n'as jamais parlé de ça dans tes messages.

— C'est parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, même pendant l'invasion – pourtant j'ai volé du chakra à quasiment toutes les personnes que je tuais. Mais celui d'Orochimaru… J'avais l'impression d'avoir du poison à travers tout le corps, et de pouvoir le sentir ronger tout ce qu'il touchait. Même en le rejetant tout de suite à l'intérieur de ses veines, c'était toujours douloureux. Et la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait encore… Les Sannin sont une classe d'opposants à part.

— Pourtant, Jiraiya-sama et Tsunade-sama n'ont pas l'air si forts quand on les fréquente dans la vie de tous les jours. Je me suis battu aux côtés de l'Ermite et j'étais tellement hors de ma ligue que c'en devenait terrifiant. Je suis presque heureux d'avoir été mis hors combat avant qu'Orochimaru parvienne à me tuer.

— Comment c'est arrivé, d'ailleurs ?

— Hum… Le grand serpent qu'il avait invoqué, Manda… Il a donné un coup avec sa queue sur le crâne du crapaud de maître Jiraiya, et le choc a suffi à me précipiter à terre. J'imagine que je me suis blessé dans ma chute.

Hitomi approuva d'un petit son pensif, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était uniquement grâce à une chance incroyable et au nombre de ses camarades qu'elle avait survécu… Et qu'Orochimaru était mort. Cette menace au moins elle avait réussi à l'écarter de la route de ses pairs, même si elle en avait payé le prix. Aussi délicatement que possible, elle effleura les bandages qui enserraient son torse sous ses seins. Elle sentit un vague picotement à l'endroit où Kabuto l'avait poignardée, mais le souvenir de la douleur, lui, était vif et réel, comme si la lame se trouvait encore fichée entre ses côtes.

— Ma mère va mourir d'inquiétude quand elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ?

— D'après ce que tu me dis, c'est probable. Soit ça, soit elle va embrigader la moitié des Jônin de ton village pour qu'ils t'apprennent de nouvelles choses et t'entraînent jusqu'à ce que tu sois invincible.

— Ah, maintenant que tu le dis…

Avec un gentil sourire, Haku se leva et retourna à la place où il s'était trouvé jusque-là.

— Tu devrais te rendormir, Hitomi-chan. On ne guérit pas de telles blessures en bavardant au milieu de la nuit.

— C'est vrai, grogna Zabuza d'une voix morne. Et vous réveillez les gens en plus. Allez vous coucher tous les deux.

Avec un petit rire, les adolescents s'exécutèrent. Hitomi ferma les yeux et glissa sans difficulté dans le sommeil. Elle faillit se réveiller en sursaut en entrant dans sa Bibliothèque – enfin ! – et en découvrant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des étagères avaient été renversées, une eau trouble couvrait le sol et montait jusqu'aux chevilles de l'image spectrale qu'elle usait à l'intérieur de son esprit depuis qu'elle y avait invité Itachi. Le pilier sur lequel se trouvait la cage et les rubans argentés était bancal, une large estafilade craquelant la pierre blanche du sol jusqu'au menton du chat. Avec un petit soupir contrit, elle se retroussa les manches, et se mit au travail.

Quand elle se réveilla, satisfaite des réparations et réaménagements sur lesquels elle avait travaillé, il faisait à nouveau grand jour, une lumière éclatante rentrant par la large fenêtre de la chambre. Haku avait eu raison de l'enjoindre à plus de sommeil : elle se sentait déjà plus cohérente, et même si les antalgiques faisaient moins effet maintenant, provoquant des petites douleurs dans tout son corps, au moins elle sentait à nouveau ses bras et ses jambes correctement. Avec un petit soupir, elle se passa une main sur le visage et regarda autour d'elle.

Jiraiya était le seul de ses compagnons à être présent, assis sur son propre lit et plongé dans un autre roman. Fronçant les sourcils de surprise, Hitomi reconnut l'un des siens, qu'elle avait prêté à Naruto : un recueil de contes tirés de son enfance et des recherches qu'elle avait faites tout au long de sa vie dans le Monde d'Avant, fascinée par le sujet. Elle avait dû, bien entendu, en adapter la plupart à la culture des Nations Élémentaires, mais elle estimait s'en être particulièrement bien tirée avec celui-ci, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait adapté à la lecture pour les enfants.

— Vous lui avez demandé avant de le lui prendre, au moins ?

L'ermite ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde de l'entendre parler. Qui pouvait se targuer de surprendre un ninja d'une telle envergure, de toute façon ? Il sourit et agita légèrement le bouquin dans sa direction sans pour autant cesser sa lecture – elle pouvait voir ses yeux bouger le long des lignes manuscrites.

— C'est vraiment bon, tu sais. Je pourrais l'envoyer à mon éditeur, si tu veux. Il serait ravi d'avoir un tel bouquin à publier, ça fait toujours fureur.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit Hitomi après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. Ca me permettrait une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire. Je me débrouille bien avec toutes les missions de dingue dans lesquelles mon équipe est embarquée sans cesse, mais on ne va pas cracher sur un peu plus d'argent, pas vrai ?

— C'est l'idée ! Et ton frère dit qu'il y en a d'autres, chez toi ? Combien tu en as écrits à présent ?

— Sept. Certains sont des tomes de séries en cours, d'autre des recueils comme celui-ci. J'ai même un recueil de poésies.

D'Edgar Allan Poe, parce qu'elle aimait vraiment cet auteur. Le Corbeau était sans conteste son poème préféré, malgré sa longueur. La délicatesse du vers, l'ambiance qui se dessinait un peu plus précisément après chaque mot… Elle en raffolait.

— Je rentre au village avec vous, comme tu t'en doutes. Tsunade-hime ne veut pas que je reparte tout de suite en voyage, que je l'aide à s'installer à son poste, tout ça.

— Elle veut surtout garder un œil sur vous, Jiraiya-sama. Elle vous a vu vous faire traverser de part en part par un katana, ça a de quoi marquer l'esprit de n'importe qui.

— Hrm… Bref. Je pourrais en profiter pour voir tes autres bouquins ? Si ça ne te gêne pas, bien entendu. Je sais que c'est toujours un peu difficile de livrer son travail aux yeux d'un presque inconnu comme moi.

La jeune fille haussa précautionneusement les épaules, tentant de ne pas réveiller une quelconque douleur.

— Bien sûr. Mais hors de question d'en profiter pour reluquer ma mère, hein ? Elle est prise.

Quand elle entendit l'ermite éclater d'un rire homérique, Hitomi se détendit enfin. Tout allait bien. Ses amis avaient survécu et contre toute probabilité, elle aussi. Leur mission avait été menée à bien, malgré les embûches sur leur route. Elle avait le droit de se reposer, pour le moment.


	74. Retour en triomphe

_Bonjour et bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre du jour !_

Les deux jours suivants furent particulièrement tranquilles pour Hitomi. Peut-être même un peu trop… Tsunade ne la laissait sortir du lit que pour des périodes courtes, à condition qu'elle se ménage, et la menaçait de l'attacher au lit si elle tentait de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un entraînement. Personne ne pouvait oublier la force terrifiante de la médic dans leur petit groupe – la dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu au poker contre Jiraiya, elle avait encastré une table de nuit tout entière dans le mur opposé de la chambre. La jeune Yûhi n'était pas assez folle, ou assez téméraire, pour la provoquer en abusant de ses fragments de liberté.

Au moins, le surlendemain de son réveil, elle fut autorisée à écrire à nouveau et put récupérer ses carnets ; elle composait ses lettres et Naruto utilisait une décharge de chakra pour activer leur envoi. Elle raconta le cours des évènements à Ensui, qui lui avait laissé une dizaine de messages inquiets, pour qu'il les raconte à sa place à Kurenai, qui ne consultait jamais son propre carnet, et Shikaku, que les nouvelles intéresseraient particulièrement. Elle chargea ensuite Shikamaru de faire de même avec leurs amis de l'Académie, dont certains avaient essayé de la contacter pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Son message pour Gaara était formulé autrement : elle l'avertissait à propos de Kabuto, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir, et lui parlait du futur quasiment certain de la politique de Konoha. Il avait décidé vouloir marcher dans les pas de son père et devenir Kazekage, mais aussi de faire de son village un endroit meilleur, plus sain pour les faibles et plus ouvert à ses alliés.

Il y parviendrait, elle en était certaine.

Quand elle n'avait pas de message à écrire, elle se consacrait à ses propres travaux. Elle mit un point final au Seigneur des Anneaux, retranscrivit deux pièces de théâtre italiennes qu'elle avait affectionnées dans le Monde d'Avant, corrigea le premier tome de Narnia, celui qui racontait la genèse de l'univers, pour que Jiraiya puisse le lire. Elle se tenait avidement au courant des occupations de ses camarades : Naruto avait remporté son pari concernant le Rasengan, Haku apprenait du ninjutsu médical avec Tsunade, Zabuza fusillait des civils du regard en affûtant son épée.

Les jours passèrent. Hoshihi avait refusé tout net de retourner dans le monde spirituel tant qu'elle ne serait pas de retour à Konoha, en sécurité sur les terres de son clan, et si possible gardée par Ensui et Kurenai. Les deux. Le grand chat était anxieux à chaque fois qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il s'était même mis à monter la garde devant la porte de la salle de bains quand elle s'y trouvait, et elle pouvait l'entendre renifler derrière la porte à intervalles réguliers. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pesté contre la perte de son intimité, mais elle avait eu peur, autant que lui, et comprenait les angoisses sourdes qui le hantaient.

Le quatrième jour, Tsunade décréta Hitomi apte à voyager, à condition qu'on la porte. La jeune fille ronchonna beaucoup à cette idée mais finit par s'y plier. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Après un léger déjeuner, elle laissa Shizune l'installer sur le dos d'Hoshihi et s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules. Ses membres étaient encore douloureux, mais la vague impression de brûlure qui ne l'avait jamais véritablement désertée depuis son réveil commençait enfin à se dissiper.

Ils se mirent en route dans une explosion d'énergie. Zabuza et Naruto guidaient le mouvement – ils avaient été les moins aptes à supporter l'immobilité à laquelle les blessures de Jiraiya et Hitomi les avait contraints. Après eux venaient Tsunade et Shizune, fières et droites comme la future Hokage et son bras droit se devaient de l'être. Haku, Jiraiya et Hitomi sur le dos de son familier fermaient la marche. Ils avalèrent du terrain pendant de longues heures, esquivant les villes touristiques dans lesquelles l'équipe de départ de la mission avait perdu tant de temps à l'aller. Les cinq Konohajin sentaient l'appel de leur village, comme une douce musique dans l'air.

Au soir, quand il fallait s'arrêter dans la première auberge à l'air décent, ils se rassemblaient tous dans l'une des chambres après un bon repas chaud et parlaient de ce qui les attendait, une fois rentrés. À une journée de Konoha, Zabuza et Haku s'en iraient sur leur propre route : Tsunade leur avait donné de l'argent pour leur rébellion, promettant de leur en fournir encore plus. Elle voulait au moins autant qu'eux que leur entreprise réussisse, qu'ils parviennent à installer une potentielle nouvelle alliée à la tête de Kirigakure.

Hitomi parla à sa nouvelle cheffe de Karin et Sakura, ses deux amies qui travaillaient à l'hôpital. Elle lui décrivit ce qu'elle savait du Kekkei Genkai de la cousine de Naruto, puis enchaîna sur la volonté et le talent de l'héritière des Haruno. Elle évoqua également ceux de ses amis qui étaient intéressés par le ninjutsu médical – Ino et Shino – ainsi que la mère de Shikamaru qui s'occupait de son instruction à elle. La princesse Senju et son assistante semblaient vivement intéressées par toutes les informations qu'elle leur distribuait comme des bonbons. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de leurs esprits se mettre en marche, et sut qu'elles transformeraient le système de santé de Konoha comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Naruto, quant à lui, parla de Gaara qui voulait devenir Kazekage – il avait été ravi quand elle lui avait transmis la nouvelle, et elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait toujours plancher sur un moyen de relier leurs carnets pour qu'ils puissent communiquer sans son intermédiaire. Jiraiya profita de chaque occasion pour transmettre son savoir aux adolescents, ce qui forçait Naruto au respect. Sous la tutelle soigneuse de Kurenai, le jeune blond avait appris à considérer le savoir comme une force, même s'il savait qu'il en existait d'autres sortes, et qu'il fallait trouver et entretenir celles qui lui convenaient le mieux.

Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha. Zabuza et Haku s'étaient séparés d'eux la veille. L'adolescent avait enlacé Hitomi en lui faisant promettre d'un murmure qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle et de Naruto, tandis qu'elle lui avait demandé de la tenir au courant de la situation, et de faire attention à lui. La jeune fille aurait dû pouvoir se remettre à utiliser du chakra, mais l'engourdissement qu'elle ressentait encore et dont elle s'était ouverte à Tsunade avait dissuadé la médic de lever son sceau pour le moment.

Ils entrèrent dans le village comme des héros. Izumo et Kotetsu, qui occupaient leur poste habituel à côté de la Grande Porte, se levèrent d'un bon et saluèrent la Sannin en s'inclinant profondément, beaucoup plus formels qu'ils ne l'avaient été avec Jiraiya. Bien vite, la nouvelle du retour de la Princesse des Senju se répandit dans le village comme une traînée de poudre. Shikaku lui-même les attendait devant la Tour, le chapeau du Hokage entre ses mains. Il ne le remit pas à Tsunade, qui ne pourrait le porter avant d'être intronisée, mais le simple fait de l'avoir amené était un symbole fort pour les civils comme pour les ninjas qui observaient la scène.

Toujours perchée sur le dos d'Hoshihi, Hitomi se dirigea lentement vers les terres Nara, Naruto marchant à côté d'elle. Les adultes s'étaient tous enfermés dans la Tour pour discuter d'affaires sérieuses. Nul doute que la jeune Yûhi parviendrait à glaner certaines informations auprès de son oncle quand il serait de retour chez lui et se serait reposé. Pour l'instant, cependant, elle n'y pensait pas trop, préférant laisser son regard errer sur le village, qui se reconstruisait lentement. Le mur droit du Département Torture et Interrogatoire avait été reconstruit, comme beaucoup de bâtiments officiels et de commerces. Pour les maisons, le travail était encore en cours.

— Hitomi !

La jeune fille sursauta et pressa les flancs d'Hoshihi en entendant cette voix. Son familier savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait : il s'élança d'un bond souple et énergique, laissant Naruto derrière pour la réunir avec son shishou, qui attendait à l'entrée des terres du clan, droit comme un I, le regard soulagé et dur à la fois. Sans se soucier de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait – son chat faisait deux bons mètres au garrot désormais, comme si le retour de son Invocatrice avait donné à sa croissance un nouveau coup de fouet – le Jônin avança vers elle et leva les bras pour l'aider à descendre, la serrant immédiatement contre lui.

— Ne me fais plus jamais, _jamais_ ça, marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux d'une tremblante.

Le visage enfoui dans son épaule, elle hocha sagement la tête. Il ne restait plus que deux Sannin en vie et ils étaient de son côté, alors _techniquement_ elle pouvait faire cette promesse dans se parjurer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ensui la libéra de son étreinte et la tint à bout de bras pour l'examiner d'un œil critique, à la recherche de blessures. Il nota les bandages sur ses mains, qui avaient pris le plus gros du choc quand elle s'était brûlé les méridiens, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Sans un mot, la jeune fille posa les doigts sous son sein droit. Même à travers ses vêtements, elle pouvait sentir les bandages et deviner la cicatrice par-dessous.

— Ce fils de chien est mort, grogna son maître.

— On s'est au moins débarrassés d'Orochimaru, soupira-t-elle en réponse. Je ne pensais pas que son assistant serait une telle menace.

C'était un mensonge. Elle savait parfaitement ce dont Kabuto était capable, mais sur le moment, elle l'avait comme oublié, trop préoccupée par les blessures de ses amis et pas assez par sa propre survie. Elle avait commis une erreur pratiquement mortelle et ne s'en était tirée que par une chance insolente.

— On s'assurera que ça ne se reproduise pas. La prochaine fois que tu l'affronteras, tu seras prête à le massacrer.

Hitomi savait très bien quels tourments poussaient Ensui à promettre quelque chose d'aussi violent. Il avait déjà tout perdu une fois, après tout. Elle avait vu son regard quand quelque chose lui rappelait Chôjirô, son fils, ou tous ceux qu'il avait vus disparaître et dont elle ignorait le nom. Tentant un sourire rassurant, elle posa une main sur son avant-bras.

— Je n'en doute pas, shishou. On rentre ? J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'être à la maison, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave, et s'agenouilla pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Oh, elle aurait pu continuer le trajet sur celui d'Hoshihi, qui n'était plus fatigué de la porter de longues heures durant entre sa croissance fulgurante et tout le poids que les soins attentifs d'Haku lui avaient fait reprendre. Mais elle voulait sentir la présence de son maître tout contre elle, la manière dont son souffle déployait la large surface de son dos comme des ailes, le rythme indolent et constant des battements de son cœur. Son familier comprit très bien la situation et se contenta de suivre, la queue dressée bien droit en signe de contentement, Naruto à ses côtés racontant ses nouveaux exploits à l'adulte d'une voix enthousiaste.

Hitomi dut admettre qu'elle somnola pendant le trajet. Elle avait encore du mal à rester éveillée selon un rythme normal. Tsunade lui avait assuré que c'était tout à fait attendu, que le ninjutsu médical puisait dans les différentes réserves du corps pour accélérer le processus de guérison. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait légèrement maigri, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de perdre du poids, et qu'elle était tout le temps fatiguée. Son corps retrouverait petit à petit un fonctionnement optimal : elle reprendrait du poids et réapprendrait à dormir uniquement la nuit.

Elle se réveilla quand Ensui arriva devant la maison de Shikaku et la sienne, juste à côté. À cause du sceau de Tsunade, Hitomi n'avait pas accès aux sensations de ses méridiens. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si sa mère ou Sasuke étaient à la maison, si Shikamaru et Yoshino se trouvaient chez eux. L'idée la fit grimacer, mais elle laissa docilement son maître la porter jusqu'au canapé, où elle enleva ses chaussures qu'il ramena dans l'entrée. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'avoir l'énergie de faire plus de quelques pas sans vaciller.

— Raconte-moi tout, ordonna-t-il en lui mettant un verre de limonade fraîche entre les mains.

Docile, elle s'exécuta, répétant tout ce qu'elle avait écrit dans ses messages, avec plus de détails. Elle parla ensuite de ce qu'Hoshihi avait vécu de son côté. Les autres félins d'Hitomi devaient se demander pourquoi il ne rentrait pas dans le monde spirituel, puisqu'ils la croyaient tombée au combat… Il devrait bientôt partir, les rassurer. L'idée lui serrait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas exactement le choix, elle le savait bien. Elle devait réapprendre à fonctionner correctement sans la présence massive et tiède de son familier à ses côtés.

— Quand est-ce que Tsunade-sama te laissera réutiliser ton chakra ?

— Elle a dit dans trois jours, à condition que j'y aille doucement. Pareil pour l'entraînement, d'ailleurs, même si je vais devoir commencer par faire des promenades dans le village, ne serait-ce que pour réapprendre à mes muscles comment travailler pendant de longues périodes.

L'homme hocha la tête, élaborant déjà secrètement des plans pour son apprentie. D'après les sensations qu'elle lui avait décrites concernant son ombre et l'obscurité, elle était prête à apprendre la technique suivante du répertoire Nara.

— Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles d'Anosuke ? Est-ce qu'il a été retrouvé ?

Les traits du Jônin s'assombrirent aussitôt. Comme tous les Nara, il s'était pris d'un intérêt particulier pour la recherche du gamin, même si Shikaku n'avait toujours pas pu ordonner des recherches officielles. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

— Oui, il a été retrouvé. Ligoté, bâillonné et jeté dans un fleuve au sud du village. Il est encore à l'hôpital… Je te préviens, Hitomi, je sais que tu vas vouloir aller le voir, mais ce n'est pas joli, loin de là.

Lui avait vu les blessures du gamin, l'état de son corps maigre et abusé. Il ne deviendrait sans doute jamais un ninja comme il l'avait rêvé, et s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme total. Ses parents étaient décédés pendant l'invasion… Il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, à part les amis d'Hitomi, Shino et Hinata, dont les cadets étaient proches de l'enfant et refusaient de quitter son chevet. Ensui avait aussi entendu dire que la gamine Haruno, celle qui travaillait à l'hôpital, passait au moins une heure par jour à s'occuper de lui… Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

— Je veux quand même voir, shishou. J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Sugi et Hanabi, ses deux amis, avant de partir à la recherche de Tsunade. J'ai l'impression de me sentir responsable de ces trois enfants.

L'homme soupira, mais hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il avait été comme ça aussi, autrefois, à accepter des responsabilités qui n'auraient pas dû lui revenir. Ses mains se crispèrent tandis qu'une masse de cheveux gris dansait un instant dans ses souvenirs. Il enfouit ce secret là où était sa place, au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Si les deux adolescents avaient vu son trouble, ils n'en dirent rien, peut-être par pudeur et par respect pour lui.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, il s'occupa d'eux avec attention, les aidant à déballer leurs affaires et à se réinstaller dans leurs chambres respectives, que Kurenai et lui avaient entretenues quand ils en avaient le temps, entre deux missions. Il mit la main sur les nouveaux livres écrits par son apprentie, se languissant déjà d'une nuit passée à les dévorer, nota que Naruto comme elle avaient assez grandi et évolué pour nécessiter une nouvelle garde-robe… Même si pour sa gamine, ce n'était pas exactement la taille, le problème, mais plutôt l'adolescence. Elle resterait sans doute menue toute sa vie ; pour autant, son corps mûrissait et ses tenues de combat tout comme ses vêtements civils étaient devenus trop étroits en certains endroits.

Naruto finissait de cuisiner le dîner quand Sasuke passa la porte de la maison. Les jambes faibles et tremblantes, Hitomi se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée pour lire afin d'aller le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait grandi, ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Il devait rendre les filles absolument folles, pour son plus grand malheur – ce genre de choses ne semblaient pas l'intéresser du tout. Quand il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis s'adoucirent et il l'étreignit brièvement, le menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Vantard.

— Contente que vous soyez rentrés, tous les deux. Comment est notre nouvelle Hokage ?

— Violente et retorse ? tenta Naruto en le saluant d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

— Ah, elle doit parfaitement s'entendre avec onee-chan, dans ce cas.

— Eh ! Je ne suis pas violente !

— Par contre, « retorse », ça ne te dérange pas ? Et si, tu l'es.

— Pfeuh ! Vous ne savez pas m'apprécier à ma juste valeur, c'est tout.

Les garçons et Ensui éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hitomi feignait de bouder, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine – doucement, quand même, pour éviter de toucher ses bandages. Ils mangèrent ensemble, au son des discussions qui animaient leur petite tablée. Derrière le siège d'Hitomi, Hoshihi était allongé de tout son long et faisait joyeusement craquer les os d'un lapin qu'un membre du clan leur avait ramené après avoir reçu un message d'Ensui. Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille cessa de manger et ferma les yeux. Elle était impatiente que sa mère rentre, idéalement en compagnie d'Asuma, pour que sa petite famille soit au complet.

Karin revint ensuite. Grâce à ses capacités, elle savait déjà que Naruto et Hitomi étaient de retour, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de laisser échapper un couinement suraigu en se suspendant au cou de son cousin après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, sous le regard vaguement désabusé de Sasuke. La jeune Uzumaki commença à raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué sur les terres du clan pendant qu'ils étaient partis, dont la décision de Kurenai de l'héberger au moins à court terme. Karin appréciait la matriarche mais avait envie d'un petit endroit à elle. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de loger sur les terres Nara, bien entendu, mais il y avait des petits appartements disponibles à proximité auxquels elle s'intéressait pas mal.

Au bout d'un moment, Ensui déclara qu'il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir. Hitomi somnolait déjà par intermittence dans son fauteuil, un lourd traité de stratégie à moitié échappé de ses doigts lâches. Elle fut donc ravie de s'exécuter, se délectant des petits bruits paisibles de ses frères adoptifs qui se mettaient au lit dans leurs chambres respectives. Elle laissa Hoshihi s'installer sur son lit puis trouva sa propre place là où elle le pouvait. Un chat géant était bien plus confortable qu'on l'aurait cru… Quand on savait comment se blottir contre lui de façon à éviter tous les os les plus durs.

— Hitomi ?

Déjà enfouie sous ses draps, la jeune fille leva à moitié la tête pour regarder son shishou, qui avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se préparait pour la nuit, lui aussi : ses cheveux étaient défaits et il portait un t-shirt sombre, informe, bien différent de son uniforme habituel.

— Oui, shishou ?

— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien une dernière fois. Fais du bruit si tu as un problème, je viendrai aussitôt.

— Tout va bien, shishou. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il referma la porte tandis qu'elle se retournait avec un sourire pour blottir son visage contre l'épaule d'Hoshihi, se laissant assoupir par ses profonds ronronnements. Le fait de savoir qu'on veillait sur elle, même si elle était censée être une kunoichi forte, impitoyable, digne, poussait un nœud en elle à se relâcher, ses muscles à se détendre. Elle soupira, sa main se crispa légèrement sur le dos de son familier comme pour s'y accrocher. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Anosuke… L'expression sur le visage de son maître quand il en parlait n'augurait rien de bon. Elle irait le voir le lendemain, quel que soit son état de fatigue.

Et elle tint cette promesse, le lendemain. Vêtue de vêtements civils lâches, à califourchon sur le dos d'Hoshihi, elle fendit les rues de Konoha, son maître marchant à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas armée, puisque le combat lui était toujours interdit par Tsunade, mais lui, oui, son fidèle katana négligemment suspendu à la ceinture. Il n'était plus à l'aise depuis longtemps en-dehors des terres du clan. Peut-être que cela changerait, avec Tsunade comme Hokage ? Tandis que le regard intense et scrutateur d'Ensui analysait froidement les environs, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de l'espérer.

— Ah, Hitomi ! s'exclama Shizune en la voyant entrer dans le hall de l'hôpital, toujours à dos de chat. Justement, je m'apprêtais à envoyer quelqu'un te chercher. C'est bien d'Hayate Gekko dont tu m'avais parlé, pas vrai ?

— Hum, oui, entre autres. Pourquoi ?

— Il vient de se réveiller. Tsunade-sama et moi avons travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit sur les malades et les blessés les plus urgents, il en faisait partie, mais il est définitivement tiré d'affaire maintenant. Sa fiancée est avec lui, elle a demandé à te voir dès que possible.

Un nœud d'angoisse dans le ventre, la jeune fille échangea un regard avec son shishou, qui acquiesça discrètement. Avec son aide, elle descendit du dos d'Hoshihi, qui ne pouvait pas aller plus loin maintenant qu'il était plus grand qu'un cheval, et s'enfonça dans les longs couloirs. Ensui la soutenait d'un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait honte d'être aussi vite essoufflée, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas sa faute. Kabuto payerait pour ça. Elle n'oubliait jamais une offense, après tout.

La chambre d'Hayate se trouvait au troisième étage. À plusieurs reprises, Hitomi dut s'arrêter dans les volées de marches ou dans un couloir, s'asseoir pour faire passer un vertige ou reprendre son souffle. Son maître assistait à tout cela et la rassurait d'une voix douce quand il voyait ses traits se durcir d'impatience ou de mépris envers elle-même. À ce stade, il la connaissait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même… Et il connaissait pareillement ses réactions. Il fut soulagé quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre que Shizune leur avait indiquée : là, elle pourrait s'asseoir sans se sentir inutile et faible.

— Gekko-san ? murmura Hitomi en entrant, la voix tremblante.

Elle se sentir pâlir en le regardant. Il avait affreusement maigri malgré la stase, et son air maladif était plus prononcé que jamais, ses cernes presque noirs sous ses yeux éteints. Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait l'air terriblement fragile. Elle fit quelques pas vacillants à l'intérieur tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers elle et que ses traits s'éclairaient d'un sourire fatigué.

— Shizune-sensei m'a dit que je vous devais la vie, Yûhi-san.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps : une femme aux cheveux violet sombre, qui ne pouvait être que Yûgao Uzuki, l'enveloppa dans une étreinte à lui en briser les côtes. Elle dut réprimer un gémissement d'inconfort, mais prit garde à ne pas lutter. Ensui, bien assez vite, fit signe à la jeune femme de la relâcher. Elle fit un petit pas vacillant en arrière, butant contre le torse de son shishou qui la stabilisa d'une main sur son épaule.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, Yûhi-san.

La jeune fille s'agita légèrement, mal à l'aise. Elle ne méritait pas de telles paroles. Elle aurait dû _savoir_ et empêcher ce drame d'arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre. À quoi servaient ses connaissances si des gens continuaient de mourir quand ils pouvaient être sauvés ?

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle avança d'une démarche vacillante vers le lit, son regard passant sur la silhouette qui se découpait sous le draps. Au-dessus de la tête de lit avait été suspendu son bandeau frontal, comme un porte-bonheur. La Flamme de la Volonté brûlait aussi dans les petits détails.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, Gekko-san. On m'a dit que votre carrière était finie. Je suis vraiment navrée…

L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire qui dessina une grimace sur ses traits et tendit une main fine et pâle pour tapoter gentiment la sienne.

— Ne dites pas de bêtise, Yûhi-san. Je peux encore servir mon village autrement. Grâce à vous, je verrai mes enfants grandir.

Son regard s'attarda sur Yûgao, qui posa une main sur son ventre plat en réaction. C'était sans doute… Récent. Juste avant son agression, pas beaucoup plus, sinon ça se verrait. La jeune fille s'autorisa un sourire et s'inclina légèrement, autant qu'elle le pouvait sans tomber sur Hayate tête la première.

— Je suis heureuse, dans ce cas. Remettez-vous bien, Gekko-san.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre, retrouvant l'appui de son maître avec soulagement. Elle reviendrait peut-être le voir, lui apporter des livres, de quoi s'occuper les mains et l'esprit tant qu'il devrait rester alité. Elle devait apprendre à affronter les conséquences de ses échecs, et admettre quand elles n'étaient pas si graves que ça.

— Anosuke, maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Sans rien dire, Ensui la guida à nouveau, cette fois jusqu'au dernier étage. Le cœur d'Hitomi se mit à battre à tout rompre quand elle réalisa vers où ils se dirigeaient ; elle tremblait légèrement en passant la porte sur lequel un panneau indiquait l'aile des soins intensifs. On ne pouvait entrer qu'avec une autorisation, qu'Ensui donna aux infirmières comme s'il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps ici. Le connaissant, c'était sans doute le cas.

Elle déglutit nerveusement avant d'entrer dans la chambre, rassemblant ses forces mentales. La première chose qui la choqua fut l'absence d'adultes : seuls Hanabi et Sugi se trouvaient là, entre le lit et la fenêtre, parlant à leur ami d'une voix douce. Il avait le visage tourné vers eux, mais même comme ça Hitomi pouvait dire qu'il avait traversé de rudes épreuves : il était encore plus maigre qu'Hayate, les os de ses épaules et de ses omoplates étaient clairement discernables sous le pyjama qui lui collait au corps.

— Hitomi-nee ! s'exclama Sugi avec soulagement. Anosuke, c'est Hitomi Yûhi, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé d'elle, et Hanabi aussi. Elle nous a aidés à nous entraîner avant de partir en mission.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, et elle dut serrer les poings de toutes ses forces pour garder un visage impassible. Les bandages qui dissimulaient ses yeux ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle sourit, salua l'enfant d'une voix douce et avança jusqu'au pied du lit, où elle trouva la charte qui décrivait ses blessures. Sakura lui avait appris comment lire ce genre de documents. Aveugle… Ses yeux avaient été arrachés, et d'après les notes du médecin, il avait été conscient pendant tout le processus. Feuille après feuille, elle parcourut la liste de ses blessures, la description de son état psychologique et les suppositions sur les tortures qu'il avait subies. Un enfant. Seul, vulnérable et terrifié.

Elle retrouverait le coupable et répandrait ses tripes dans toutes les Nations Élémentaires.

Elle inspira profondément, rangea la charte à sa place et fit quelques pas jusqu'au chevet du garçon, posant une main aussi légèrement que possible sur son épaule. Il sursauta quand elle le toucha, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, lui laissant le temps de décider s'il acceptait le contact ou non. Finalement, il se détendit légèrement, laissa son épaule entrer au contact avec le bout de ses doigts, puis sa paume. Alors seulement elle parla, d'un ton doux et ferme à la fois :

— Je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé, Anosuke-kun, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va abandonner, toi et moi. Que tu veuilles toujours être un ninja ou que tes espoirs se dirigent ailleurs, je t'aiderai, et Sugi et Hanabi avec moi. Je te le promets.

Elle vit ses lèvres se tordre en une moue serrée, ses poings se crisper sur les draps. Il avait des cicatrices sur les poignets, le dos des mains. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements.

— On attendra que tu sois prêt, ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ta guérison, et ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui se passera quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. Si tu veux, tu auras une place chez moi. Ma mère serait ravie de te prendre sous son aile. Tu la connais ? Kurenai Yûhi. C'est la sensei de la sœur d'Hanabi-chan.

Le garçon hocha la tête, les épaules tremblantes. Hitomi tenta de maintenir ce mélange d'assurance et d'apaisement qui semblait si bien fonctionner en enroulant doucement son bras autour d'elles, tout en s'appuyant à moitié sur le lit pour dissimuler qu'elle était presque au bout de son endurance.

— De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire de trop physique pour l'instant, toi et moi. Je suis toujours en convalescence après ma mission. Tu vois ? Ca nous fait déjà un point commun !

Toujours dressé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ensui hocha la tête avec approbation. Son regard, posée sur son apprentie, brillait de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de fierté et de tendresse. Il l'avait bien élevée.


	75. Réapprendre à vivre

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Courage à celles et ceux qui commencent leurs examens cette semaine (j'en fais partie, aouch). Vous pouvez le faire !_

La vie continuait à Konoha, malgré tout. Tsunade finit par lever les sceaux qui empêchaient Hitomi de se servir de son chakra et la déclara apte à un entraînement léger. Dès ce jour-là, la jeune fille prit l'habitude de longues promenades dans la Forêt aux Cerfs, avec quiconque était disponible pour l'accompagner – souvent, c'était Ensui, qui n'avait plus à prendre de missions maintenant que la situation du village se stabilisait.

Finalement, Hitomi mit la main sur Sakura après l'un de ses services à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'air incroyablement épanouie dans son travail, et d'après les bruits de couloirs auxquels la jeune Yûhi prêtait volontiers l'oreille, elle était incroyablement douée. Les patients l'aimaient beaucoup, une fois qu'ils dépassaient l'idée de se faire soigner par une gamine de treize ans. Accueillie d'un sourire, la Genin invita son amie d'enfance à prendre un thé avec elle dans la buvette de l'hôpital.

— J'aimerais te parler d'Anosuke-kun.

Était-ce son ton grave ou la phrase en elle-même qui surprit Sakura ? Pourtant, elle connaissait très bien l'instinct farouchement protecteur qui animait les Nara, et personne ne pouvait oublier qu'Hitomi descendait de ce clan, avec ses traits altiers caractéristiques et la nonchalance étudiée qu'elle veillait à émaner la plupart du temps comme un leurre.

— Le petit Nara… C'est un cas très complexe. On a cru le perdre plusieurs fois dans la salle d'opération. Karin était avec moi… On a dû utiliser son Kekkei Genkai pour assurer sa survie, mais rien ne pouvait lui rendre ses yeux.

— Il est mutique depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, c'est ça ?

— Hm hm. On dirait qu'il essaye parfois, mais il n'arrive vraiment pas à parler. Pourtant, ses cordes vocales n'ont rien, ni la part de son cerveau qui contrôle le langage. C'est un blocage psychologique.

— Tu as une idée de qui lui a fait ça ?

— On soupçonne Orochimaru. D'après les archives, c'est même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a été banni du village, l'enlèvement d'enfants pour ses expériences, alors…

— Je vois.

Hitomi devait admettre qu'elle n'accrochait pas à cette théorie. Elle avait comparé les dates, et Orochimaru était près de Tanzaku quand Anosuke avait été jeté dans le fleuve et retrouvé plusieurs heures plus tard. Bien sûr, l'un de ses subalternes pouvait toujours s'être occupé de cette sombre besogne, mais cette explication aussi manquait de sens : ce n'était tout simplement pas dans les habitudes du Sannin et de son assistant de _gaspiller_ un corps. Si Anosuke avait vraiment été entre leurs mains, Konoha ne l'aurait pas récupéré avant d'avoir rasé chacun des repaires du Serpent de la surface des Nations Élémentaires.

— Je vais prendre le gamin en charge, continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Ma mère est d'accord, et Ensui-shishou m'aidera. Yoshino-san aussi… Même si elle sera plus souvent occupée maintenant qu'elle a été engagée.

C'était une affaire rare, qui avait fait énormément de bruit dans la petite communauté des médics : Yoshino Nara, Dame de son clan, reprenait du service non pas en tant que ninja, mais à la tête du Département de Traumatologie de l'hôpital, à la demande de la Hokage elle-même. Ce n'était tout simplement pas tous les jours qu'une telle chose se produisait. Les épouses des chefs de clans – ou le mari dans le cas des Inuzuka, même si Tsume avait étripé le sien pour avoir trahi Konoha pendant une mission peu après la naissance de Kiba – avaient souvent beaucoup de travail dans le cadre clanique, et prenaient rarement un autre job à côté. Elles n'en avaient pas exactement besoin.

— J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle prenne du service ! Et je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu t'occupes du petit, tant que tu le fais bien. Tu auras moins droit à l'erreur qu'avec un enfant ordinaire… Et tu dois aussi gérer tes propres problèmes. Tu es sûre que tu y arriveras ?

Hitomi hésita quelques secondes, reconsidérant ses autres obligations comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa décision. C'était vrai qu'elle devait s'occuper de ses propres soucis, lesquels impliquaient hélas de trouver une nouvelle thérapeute… Et un ou une deuxième pour Anosuke. Elle finit par hocher la tête, décidée.

— Oui, j'y arriverai. Ensui-shishou y veillera, comme tout le reste du clan.

Sakura sourit, rassurée.

— Tant mieux ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes tous aussi soudés. Chez les Hyûga, il y a cette histoire de branches principale et secondaire qui les divise, et les autres clans ont l'air d'avoir une cohésion plus faible que ça…

— C'est parce que les Nara ont gardé beaucoup de leurs propres traditions en plus d'adopter celles du village. Nos anciens ne nous laissent pas oublier notre histoire, nos racines, même s'ils ne nous forcent pas à vivre en les suivant à la lettre. Notre devoir de mémoire nous pousse à nous protéger les uns les autres, comme certaines de nos lois.

— Ah, oui, comme celle d'enseigner la théorie des jutsus du clan aux civils ? C'est une règle sensée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres clans ne l'adoptent pas aussi…

La réponse était que beaucoup d'autres clans souffraient d'une insupportable arrogance. Même les Akimichi et les Yamanaka dont les Nara étaient si proches se croyaient invincibles en tant qu'entités. Le massacre des Uchiha ne leur avait même pas servi de leçon… Ils étaient persuadés que leurs clans ne s'éteindraient jamais. Avec un sourire, Hitomi laissa la discussion glisser sur des terrains moins risqués, moins politiques. Elle apprit entre autres que Sakura s'était un peu rapprochée de Shino Aburame mais ne savait pas si ses sentiments naissants qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient réciproques.

— Hm… Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir. En plus, Shino apprécie les personnes directes et franches, tu le sais bien. Lance-toi, et tiens-moi au courant !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hitomi dit au revoir à son amie et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Anosuke. Elle avait fait des progrès ces derniers jours : elle n'avait plus besoin de s'arrêter dans les escaliers, même si elle était sacrément essoufflée en arrivant en haut. Elle reprit son souffle puis frappa à la porte de la chambre et s'annonça avant d'entrer. Le petit garçon avait visiblement tenté de sortir de son lit : un meuble était bousculé et ses draps s'étaient entortillés n'importe comment.

— Bonjour, Anosuke-kun. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre qui devrait te plaire ! Ca te permettra de communiquer jusqu'à ce que tu récupères l'usage de ta langue.

Elle ne laissa pas entendre que cela n'arriverait peut-être jamais, même s'il s'agissait d'une issue probable, malheureusement. Elle attendit que l'enfant se fasse à sa présence, à la caresse de son chakra sur sa peau – elle avait découvert qu'il y était sensible, même si chez lui ce n'était pas une maladie comme pour elle – avant de se mettre au travail. Assise sur le lit à ses côtés, elle entreprit de lui enseigner l'espèce de morse qu'on utilisait à Konoha. Elle devrait aussi l'apprendre à Sugi et Hanabi… Chaque chose en son temps.

Elle devait admettre qu'il n'y avait pas que des raisons altruistes pour la pousser en direction d'Anosuke. Quand elle le regardait, elle voyait en lui une autre petite fille, toujours malade, toujours à l'hôpital, qui avait appris très tôt qu'elle mourrait jeune, que rien ne pouvait être fait pour lui permettre une existence vraiment heureuse. Elle regardait Anosuke, et elle voyait l'enfant qu'elle avait été dans le Monde d'Avant, seule et terrifiée, uniquement capable de se raccrocher à ses livres pour ne pas sombrer dans une angoissante torpeur.

Mais l'altruisme des raisons qui la poussaient à agir était-il vraiment important, dans ce cas de figure ? Le principal n'était-il pas qu'elle agisse ? Bien entendu, tout son clan allait aider à élever le gamin, à réaliser les rêves qui lui viendraient quand il serait guéri. Mais un enfant avait besoin de la présence d'un adulte à ses côtés pour le guider, et Hitomi, selon les standards de Konoha, en était presque une. Les ninjas avaient toujours eu une place étrange dans la société du village. Même les élèves de l'Académie cessaient bien vite d'être considérés comme des enfants. S'ils pouvaient être envoyés dans des missions périlleuses dès l'âge de douze ans, alors ils pouvaient avoir des plus jeunes sous leur charge.

Et encore une fois, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle en avait déjà parlé à sa mère, à Ensui, à Yoshino, à tous ceux qui de près ou de loin voulaient aider. Même Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans le coup. Elle ne laisserait personne échapper à cette mission officieuse, pas même son fainéant de cousin qui en réalité adorait les enfants et le reste du village, qui avait échoué à protéger l'un de ses gamins. Elle voulait aussi trouver le responsable de la condition de l'enfant, et avait écrit à Itachi pour lui demander s'il voulait bien accepter d'enquêter discrètement. Le jeune homme avait accepté – même les nukenin s'y mettaient.

Dès la première heure de pratique, Anosuke fit des progrès dans son apprentissage du morse. Il avait toujours du mal à retenir comment former certaines syllabes peu utilisées, mais Hitomi n'en était pas déçue, au contraire : avec lui, tout progrès était bon à prendre et devait être lourdement encouragé. Au fil des jours, l'enfant était devenu de plus en plus démonstratif à son égard : comme à chaque visite, il finit par se blottir dans ses bras, le dos contre son buste, tapotant du bout des doigts ce qu'il essayait d'apprendre à dire sur son avant-bras. Pour l'amuser, elle lui montra ce que donnaient certaines comptines sous cette forme tout en les chantonnant. Elle n'avait pas exactement la voix qu'il fallait pour du chant, mais au moins elle n'était pas une totale casserole comme Naruto.

« Je veux toujours être un ninja. » fut sa première phrase complète. Hitomi se contenta de hocher la tête derrière lui en murmurant son approbation. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle le rendrait possible. Le monde n'était pas dénué de shinobis aveugles… Ils devaient juste contourner ce handicap, trouver un moyen de le compenser. Elle promit au gamin de l'entraîner elle-même s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie d'une équipe Genin avec Sugi et Hanabi. C'était son rêve. Elle se battrait pour qu'il devienne réalité, même si cela impliquait de cracher à la figure d'Hiashi Hyûga en personne. De toute façon, elle le méprisait toujours violemment pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hinata, pour leur rupture. Elle avait des coups à lui rendre.

— Je dois y aller, Anosuke-kun, mais je veux que tu continues à t'entraîner. Je vais te laisser l'un de mes chats ninjas – elle est habituée à communiquer de cette manière. Tu veux bien ?

Quand il hocha la tête, elle se leva et invoqua celle de ses chats qui s'entendrait le mieux avec l'enfant : Sunaarashi. Une fois dépassé son comportement un peu brusque, on réalisait qu'elle était très maternelle, ce dont Anosuke avait indéniablement besoin. Elle laissa le chat et l'enfant faire connaissance – ils tenaient tous les deux sur le lit malgré la taille du félin, à peine plus menu qu'Hoshihi lui-même – et prit congé quand elle fut certaine que tout se passerait bien.

Ensui l'attendait à nouveau à l'entrée des terres du clan. Il ne dit rien quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, se contentant de poser un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Dans un silence confortable, ils parcoururent les rues qu'ils connaissaient par cœur et aimaient plus que de raison jusqu'à un petit terrain d'entraînement réservé aux Nara. La plupart des membres en service du clan utilisaient ceux du village pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec leurs équipes, mais le Jônin voulait travailler sur les compétences individuelles de son élève.

Il commença par la guider à travers une série d'étirements, déterminant un exercice après l'autre tout ce que sa convalescence l'avait forcée à perdre. Au bout d'une heure de ce traitement, malgré toute la douceur dont son maître faisait preuve, Hitomi était raide et épuisée. Pourtant, elle refusa d'arrêter quand il lui en laissa la possibilité, relevant fièrement le menton comme pour le défier de l'y forcer. Il jugea plus sage de simplement la laisser pousser un peu sur ses limites tant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre.

Après les étirements, il la fit courir autour du terrain d'entraînement, dont le périmètre était d'à peu près un kilomètre. Elle était essoufflée et la tête lui tournait quand elle clopina vers lui. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de chakra, elle était très loin de sa vitesse maximale, mais même comme ça… C'était mauvais, à un tel point qu'elle ressentait un mélange de honte et d'effarement qui menaçait de la décourager. Ensui le sentit sans doute : il posa une main sur son épaule et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, prenant la parole d'une voix douce et encourageante :

— Tu es en plutôt bonne condition pour quelqu'un qui n'a fait aucun exercice pendant plusieurs semaines, tu sais ? Tout va très vite te revenir, et ensuite tu pourras te dépasser à nouveau comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire. Plus tu resteras raisonnable maintenant, plus ça payera plus tard, je te le promets.

Ces mots finirent par faire plier Hitomi. Elle accepta enfin de quitter le terrain d'entraînement, même si elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de céder aux caprices de son corps – comme elle le formula elle-même. Pris de pitié à force de la voir clopiner en serrant les dents, Ensui finit par la soulever dans ses bras, balayant ses faibles protestations d'un petit rire gentiment moqueur. À l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent Kurenai qui revenait d'une séance d'entraînement avec son équipe.

La mère d'Hitomi avait été furieuse que sa fille soit blessée sous la garde de Jiraiya, et le lui avait très publiquement fait savoir. La légende disait que Tsunade avait regardé le spectacle en grignotant du pop-corn et en interdisant à quiconque d'intervenir. Mais elle n'en avait pas voulu à Hitomi elle-même, non. Elle l'avait même assurée de sa fierté et son soutien – la jeune fille se sentait vraiment très reconnaissante de l'avoir à ses côtés. Cependant, sa fibre protectrice s'était enflammée depuis le retour de l'adolescente sous son toit. Hitomi faisait mine de ne pas savoir qu'il y avait de nouveaux mécanismes de pièges sur le terrain de la maison.

— Ah, ma puce ! Ca a été avec Anosuke-kun ?

Comme Hitomi s'y était attendue, la jeune femme s'était prise d'affection pour l'enfant. Depuis le temps, elle considérait faire partie du clan, elle aussi, et les Nara le lui rendaient bien, mais c'était plus qu'une simple loyauté qui la liait à l'enfant. Peut-être était-ce l'amitié des cadets de deux de ses élèves pour lui qui l'avaient poussée à s'intéresser à son cas de prime abord – Shino et Hinata étaient sans doute allés lui demander des conseils sur la question. Toujours était-il que Kurenai était ravie de l'initiative de sa fille de ramener le gamin à la maison quand il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital – lui évitant ainsi l'orphelinat – et transformait déjà l'un des deux bureaux de la maison en chambre pour lui.

— Pas trop mal. Je lui ai appris le morse, il pratique avec Sunaarashi. Il veut toujours être un ninja, et je pense qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour y arriver. Je veux aller voir Inoichi ce week-end pour lui demander les adresses de bons thérapeutes pour enfants, et aller les rencontrer moi-même. Il ne mérite pas moins que le meilleur, mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir exactement ce dont il a besoin…

— Je t'aiderai, assura la mère avec un doux sourire. Il faudra aussi qu'on regarde pour toi, pas vrai ?

Hitomi se tendit malgré la douleur qui courait dans ses muscles fatigués. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, un nœud dans le ventre, mais finit par se détendre et hocher la tête, les lèvres malgré tout légèrement pincées.

— Oui, il faudra voir pour ça aussi. Je recommence à faire des cauchemars.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils l'entendaient toutes les nuits se réveiller en sursaut – Ensui dormait sur le canapé depuis son retour et Kurenai recommençait à passer ses nuits à la maison maintenant qu'elle n'était plus envoyée aux quatre coins du pays pour toutes les missions urgentes qui arrivaient à la Tour – et s'agiter longtemps avant de s'endormir. Les pires cauchemars étaient toujours ponctués du bruit sourd que faisait un kunai en s'enfonçant dans une porte de bois, et cela concernait pratiquement tous ses rêves désormais.

— Ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment, ma puce. On aura tout le temps de s'en occuper ce week-end. En attendant, j'ai remarqué que tu avais comme un petit problème de vêtements… Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus fait les boutiques ensemble. Il n'est que quatorze heures… Ca te tente ?

La jeune fille hésita légèrement – elle avait toujours des courbatures terribles – mais Ensui l'aida à prendre sa décision. Il se contenta de sourire et de passer une main nimbée de chakra médical sur les muscles de ses jambes, les plus rudement éprouvés par les étirements et la course à laquelle elle s'était soumise. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux, même si la douleur ne disparaissait pas vraiment. Elle sourit à sa mère.

— D'accord ! Allons-y doucement, par contre, je ne suis pas vraiment en forme ces jours-ci.

C'était l'euphémisme de l'année, mais personne ne le fit remarquer. Non, Kurenai se contenta d'envoyer sa fille se préparer dans sa chambre et discuta à voix basse avec Ensui jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Dans la rue commerçante où ils avaient tous trois leurs habitudes, Asuma les rejoignit, enlaçant la taille de sa petite-amie avec un sourire immensément satisfait. Ils allèrent déposer l'uniforme de combat d'Hitomi chez la tailleuse pour le faire rajuster, puis se consacrèrent au renouvellement complet de sa garde-robe civile. Dire qu'elle avait besoin de brassières et de soutiens-gorges désormais… _Urgh_.

— Ah, ma puce, il faut aussi qu'on te trouve une robe pour l'intronisation d'Hokage la Cinquième et le dîner qui va suivre ! Tu voudrais quelque chose en particulier ?

— Pas vraiment. Si on peut me trouver un coup de cœur, ce sera déjà pas mal, j'imagine !

L'évènement était assez sélect, bien plus que les fêtes auxquelles Hitomi avait assisté auparavant. Seuls les représentants des différents organes du villages et la famille principale de chaque clan étaient invités. Hitomi avait déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir inviter Lee en tant que cavalier… Elle savait aussi que certains de ses amis seraient présents. Cela parviendrait peut-être à l'empêcher d'aller étrangler Danzô Shimura, qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître à une telle réception.

Il fallut près d'une heure pour trouver une robe qui plaise à Hitomi et convienne à sa petite taille et à sa menue stature tout en la mettant en valeur. C'était une jolie chose rouge sombre, au décolleté modeste mais aux épaules découvertes, qui enserrait sa taille avant de s'élargir en jupons légers. Elle se sentait un peu comme une de ces filles de la noblesse qui traversaient parfois la ville en baldaquin, les rideaux ouverts dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir un ninja qui filait par les toits. Pour ces citadines, qui quittaient la capitale du pays moins d'une fois par an, les shinobi étaient pratiquement une légende.

Ensuite, Kurenai insista pour trouver des chaussures assorties à la robe, et sans talons – même si Hitomi n'était pas exactement trop jeune pour en porter, aucune kunoichi n'aurait fait ce choix sans être certaine de pouvoir se battre avec, et durant sa convalescence, elle n'en était pas capable _du tout_. Ensui et Asuma, curieusement, ne s'étaient pas contentés d'une posture passive durant tout le processus : ils intervenaient, donnaient leur avis quand on le leur demandait, proposait certaines tenues qui plairaient à la jeune fille, et plus rarement à sa mère. C'était rafraîchissant.

Leurs courses terminées et empilées à leurs pieds, tous les quatre finirent par aller dîner dans un petit restaurant dans l'un des quartiers presque huppés de la ville. C'était une rare occurrence : ils préféraient tous, à part peut-être Asuma, faire tourner les commerces Akimichi, mais il était difficile d'obtenir une table dans leurs restaurants même les moins populaires si on ne réservait pas. Épuisée, Hitomi s'appuya sur son shishou pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs entrées et ferma à moitié les yeux.

— Donc… On continue l'entraînement demain ?

— Bien sûr. On fera à peu près comme aujourd'hui, mais en ajoutant du chakra pour que tu ne sois pas complètement épuisée à la fin. Si tu t'endors sur l'un des dignitaires du Pays du Feu, tu auras une réputation pour toute ta vie, et tu ne veux pas de ça, crois-moi !

— Ugh, heureusement que j'ai demandé à Lee de m'accompagner. Il me tiendra éveillée.

— Ca semble devenir plutôt sérieux entre vous, intervint Kurenai d'un air complice.

Un tout autre moment, Hitomi se serait réjouie, surexcitée, mais sa mère n'avait fait que lui rappeler une mauvaise nouvelle dont elle n'avait pas encore parlé, parce qu'elle l'avait refoulée tout au fond de son esprit pour ne pas devoir en parler.

— Pas vraiment… Enfin, si, mais ce sera de courte durée. S'il est promu Chûnin au prochain examen, dans quelques mois à peine, il partira avec Gai-sensei dans un voyage à travers les Nations Élémentaires pour apprendre autant de styles de taijutsu différents qu'ils peuvent… On a décidé qu'on romprait à ce moment-là. Une relation à distance nous ferait trop souffrir.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table comme un couperet. Tout au long de son explication, Hitomi avait fixé ses mains légèrement tremblantes du regard, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse d'Hinata et Haku, avec qui ses relations avaient été si brèves, mais Lee… Lee, elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Cela lui ferait mal de devoir abandonner ces sentiments, même si elle savait que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Elle sursauta légèrement quand l'une des mains d'Ensui couvrit les siennes, absorbant ses tremblements comme pour les effacer.

— Ce doit être très dur comme nouvelle, surtout en ce moment. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres, releva la tête et lui assura que oui, elle allait bien. Les trois adultes pouvaient voir le mensonge aussi clairement que s'il avait été écrit sur son front, mais ils respectèrent sa pudeur. Si Lee s'était mal comporté avec Hitomi, Ensui et Asuma auraient sans doute embarqué Kakashi pour _prendre le thé_ avec ce qui resterait de lui après qu'elle se soit vengée, mais là, il n'y avait ni rancœur ni malaise entre eux, seulement l'acceptation que leur histoire se finirait, et que c'était pour le meilleur. Peut-être, s'ils étaient tous les deux célibataires en se retrouvant, se remettraient-ils ensemble… Mais tant de choses changeraient pendant les deux ans et demi que prendrait son voyage. Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

— Oublions ça, d'accord ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un engouement qui sonnait faux et creux. On a passé une bonne journée, pas vrai ? C'est le plus important. Et puis on est toujours ensemble pour l'instant. Je compte bien en profiter, et lui aussi.

Leurs plats arrivèrent pile à ce moment, retirant aux adultes la possibilité d'intervenir. Qu'auraient-ils dit de toute façon ? Les adolescents de cet âge n'étaient pas supposés faire preuve d'une telle maturité, mais Hitomi avait toujours été différente. Seule Kurenai posa sur sa fille un regard légèrement soupçonneux avant de se mettre à manger, regard que la jeune kunoichi manqua totalement, occupée qu'elle était à se concentrer sur son propre plat pour détourner ses pensées du sujet qui fâchait.

Hitomi était tellement fatiguée après le restaurant qu'Ensui la porta jusqu'à la maison. Asuma et Kurenai marchaient quelques pas devant eux en se tenant la main – le maître avait voulu leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ce que l'apprentie comprenait et approuvait totalement. Ensemble, ils regardèrent l'héritier des Sarutobi pencher la tête vers Kurenai et lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit glousser – Hitomi n'avait jamais entendu sa mère émettre un tel son. C'était pour ce genre de moments que les ninjas se battaient, pour l'insouciance et la douceur qui attendaient au cœur de leurs foyers.


	76. L'intronisation de Tsunade

_Coucou, désolée pour le retard ! J'étais en examen ce matin et j'ai passé l'aprem à organiser des trucs sur mon twitter. Si vous voulez me suivre, vous me trouverez à nyxisnyx !_

Sans se souvenir avec précision de comment elle était arrivée dans son lit, Hitomi ouvrit les yeux à l'aube. Déjà son corps bougeait, envoyant le kunai sous son oreiller se ficher à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la menace dans son esprit : dans le panneau de la porte. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se recentrer, calmant le rythme chaotique de son souffle, puis se leva et récupéra l'arme pour la replacer sous son coussin, là où elle pouvait l'attraper facilement.

Une fois habillée et prête à commencer sa journée, elle ferma les yeux et concentra du chakra dans ses oreilles. Elle pouvait entendre le souffle lourd et lent d'Ensui dans le salon, les respirations conjointes d'Asuma et Kurenai, et dans les deux chambres voisines de la sienne, celles de Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient tout comme elle coincés à l'intérieur du village tant que Kakashi ne revenait pas de la mission de rang A qui lui avait été donnée, une situation qui leur déplaisait profondément et les forçait à enchaîner les missions de rang D pour avoir au moins l'impression d'_agir_.

En silence, Hitomi sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre, traversa le toit et se laissa tomber dans le jardin. Elle aurait pu passer par le salon, mais pourquoi prendre le risque de réveiller Ensui ? Il avait besoin de repos lui aussi. Il était déjà assez gentil de dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il avait son propre chez-lui, simplement pour pouvoir veiller sur son apprentie et être toujours à proximité si elle avait besoin de lui. Les premiers jours, quand ses cauchemars avaient été d'une incroyable violence, il avait même passé ses nuits dans le couloir, montant la garde devant sa porte.

Dans l'air frais du matin, Hitomi commença son salut au soleil avec grâce et détermination. Elle pouvait remercier Ensui pour la faiblesse des courbatures qu'elle ressentait. Cela aurait pu être bien pire, elle le savait, elle s'en souvenait. Pour ne pas s'épuiser avant que son maître ne vienne s'occuper d'elle, la jeune fille décida de se consacrer à un entraînement au Suiton. Elle commença par former les techniques de base – la dissimulation dans le brouillard et dans les flaques, les clones, la première technique offensive qui envoyait un petit jet d'eau dans l'œil d'un adversaire et qu'elle n'utilisait jamais d'habitude, puis se consacra au reste de son répertoire.

Autour d'elle, son chakra se convertissait en eau et se pliait à sa volonté, intense et libre comme l'élément qu'il émulait. Quant à elle, elle revivait de sentir son corps réagir avec une telle facilité, ses méridiens enfin animés du vrai pouvoir, celui qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était un ninja. N'en déplaise à Lee qui s'en passait très bien, sans ninjutsu elle était comme privée d'un membre ou d'un sens.

Elle se retourna d'un coup sec en entendant un frottement de tissu derrière elle. Sans même réfléchir, tout en pivotant, elle laissa partir le coup de fouet que son bras avait été en train de préparer juste avant l'interruption. L'arme aqueuse s'enroula autour du bras qu'Ensui avait dressé pour se protéger, un petit rictus amusé sur le visage. Effarée, elle rompit la technique et s'excusa avec profusion, mais il se contenta d'éclater d'un rire doux, une étincelle de fierté dans le regard, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son attaque ne l'avait pas offensé.

— Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu pour te remettre au travail. La plupart des ninjas ont du mal à se remettre aux jutsus après une longue convalescence, parce que la mémoire de leurs corps n'est plus très fraîche. Je pense que tu n'as pas ce problème, hm ?

Hitomi haussa les épaules, s'essuyant les mains sur le legging qu'elle avait choisi pour s'entraîner – il était nouveau, mais elle ne le porterait que dans ce genre de cadre, donc ça ne la dérangeait pas de le salir. La mémoire de son corps était une mémoire comme une autre, et ils savaient tous les deux à quoi s'en tenir à ce niveau. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son élastique rouge pour la remettre en place quand elle s'exécuta, et la remit au travail. Tout en effectuant ses propres étirements, il veilla à ce qu'elle s'en sorte avec ses katas. Il était temps qu'elle s'entraîne à nouveau au combat.

Les katas à mains nues ne posèrent pas de problème particulier. Ce jour-là, Hitomi était particulièrement en forme, et l'exercice physique apaisait quelque chose en elle qui, elle l'admettait, en avait bien besoin. Bientôt, il la rejoignit, la guidant à travers les parades, les esquives, les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accompli ensemble le set complet trois fois. Ensuite, il retourna à l'intérieur et revint quelques instants plus tard, un sabre et un tantô d'entraînement à la main. Docile, Hitomi décrocha Ishi to Senrigan de sa ceinture et attrapa l'arme qu'il lui tendait.

Les katas du sabre furent plus compliqués. Son corps se souvenait, mais ses muscles n'avaient plus toujours la puissance nécessaire, et elle commençait à arriver au bout de sa puissance. Elle avait le souffle court, de la sueur roulait sur son cou et son dos, mais elle refusa d'abandonner avant d'avoir terminé au moins une fois les katas de base. Ensui la convainquit ensuite de rentrer et de se changer, pour qu'il puisse la faire travailler sur ses sceaux et sa chimie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus intéressés à cette discipline. Malgré la fatigue, l'impatience chaloupait la démarche d'Hitomi quand elle courut exécuter les ordres de son maître, qui l'observait avec un sourire attendri.

Pendant son absence, il avait cuisiné un solide petit-déjeuner, la poussant à manger un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire habituellement. Elle devait reprendre des forces, après tout, et la maigreur que sa convalescence avait fait peser sur son corps ne s'était toujours pas effacée. Ce n'était pas son apparence physique qui tracassait le maître, seulement tout ce qui venait avec : la fatigue plus prompte à miner ses efforts, la fragilité accrue de ses os, la pente glissante qui menaçait de l'emporter sur un sombre chemin d'autodestruction s'il ne veillait pas. Sous sa garde, il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire.

— J'ai parlé à ton oncle, dit-il tandis qu'elle mangeait ses dernières bouchées. Il a accepté de nous donner accès à l'un des laboratoires du clan l'après-midi, à condition qu'on range derrière nous. Ainsi, nous aurons accès à des produits sur lesquels je ne t'aurais pas fait travailler autrement. Tu as fini tes fumigènes pour les Inuzuka ?

C'était un projet qu'Hitomi avait commencé des années plus tôt, et qu'elle poursuivait en pointillés quand elle en avait le temps, mais elle hocha la tête avec un sourire fier. Elle avait trouvé la solution en discutant avec Shizune pendant sa convalescence, et testé ses produits sur Kiba quand elle était rentrée au village. Un succès dont elle n'avait pas à rougir.

— Très bien. Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec l'un de leurs armuriers après avoir déposé le brevet de ta formule, pour te mettre à les leur vendre. Pas de petit profit, pas vrai ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en service actif, Ensui vivait principalement des brevets de ses propres inventions. Il avait touché à tout : armes, meubles, procédés chimiques, il avait même inventé certains designs d'accessoires shinobi, comme des pochettes supplémentaires à fixer sur les vestes des Chûnin et Jônin. Un jour, quand Hitomi serait lassée de ses propres combats, elle pourrait sans doute faire de même. C'était une bonne vie.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure de chimie avant de glisser sur leur sujet favori, le fûinjutsu. Hitomi avait bien avancé avec ce que Jiraiya lui avait donné comme informations, mais elle calait toujours sur l'invention de ses propres sceaux. Elle voulait utiliser un mélange de toutes les écritures qu'elle connaissait – l'alphabet latin et deux types de runes différents en plus du système d'écriture japonais – pour cela, les rendant virtuellement incompréhensibles pour quiconque n'avait pas reçu les informations nécessaires, qu'elle ne distribuerait qu'avec parcimonie.

Elle avait commencé par rassembler dans un carnet tous les signes qu'elle connaissait, ceux appartenant au japonais exceptés. Elle avait associé leurs symboliques aux signes qui en possédaient une, mais pour les autres, c'était accessoire. Elle travaillait sur la reconstitution d'un simple sceau de stockage uniquement avec ce qu'elle avait rassemblé dans ce carnet, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très concluant. Tandis que les autres habitants de la maison se levaient à leur tour et entamaient leurs journées respectives, elle expliqua à Ensui comment tracer chaque signe. Lui… Lui, il pouvait posséder tout son savoir, elle lui faisait confiance.

Le temps qu'ils finissent leur travail sur le carnet, il était déjà l'heure pour la famille de se préparer à l'intronisation de Tsunade. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nervosité qui la rendait fébrile, agitée. Elle laissa sa mère rassembler ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré, quelques mèches tombant sur sa nuque pour en accentuer la délicatesse, puis se maquilla sous son regard attentif. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment douée avec le maquillage, même si elle s'était promis de s'y mettre. Au moins, l'eye-liner, elle maîtrisait, grâce à Ensui.

Elle avait tout fait pour avoir l'air fragile, vulnérable. Avec sa robe, ses délicates sandalettes dorées et le vernis assorti sur ses ongles, elle avait l'air d'une jolie fille civile, rien de plus. Seuls les ninjas sauraient qu'elle était des leurs, mais s'ils ne la connaissaient pas personnellement, ils auraient vite fait d'éprouver pour elle un vague mépris. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'ils la pensent incapable, maladroite, superficielle. Ils ne soupçonneraient pas ce dont elle était capable.

Lee arriva un peu en avance. Elle l'accueillit d'un baiser sur les lèvres et l'avertit qu'elle avait parlé de leur rupture prévue à sa famille, ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de tête sérieux. Il comprenait qu'elle répugnait à leur cacher ce genre de choses. Il était élégant, comme toujours quand il sentait que l'effort était nécessaire, la cravate qu'il avait choisie assortie à la robe d'Hitomi par un habile tour de passe-passe – un message via son carnet à celui de Shikamaru, qui avait transmis l'information en temps et en heure.

À dix-sept heures, ils se trouvaient tous dans une tribune dédiée aux clans de Konoha tandis que Tsunade défilait dans la rue principale du village, le dos droit et le regard fier, entourée de ceux qui s'étaient élevés au rang de légende. Ensui et Shikaku se trouvaient dans cette petite sélection, affichant leur soutien à la nouvelle Hokage après avoir plus ou moins discrètement décrié l'ancien. Les Anciens, ces traîtres, posèrent le chapeau symbolique sur la tête de Tsunade et reculèrent d'un pas tandis que la foule de civils et de ninjas mêlés éclatait en hurlements d'approbation.

Tsunade était un ninja médecin. À ce titre, elle savait parfaitement comment son corps fonctionnait – utiliser une technique pour se faire entendre dans tout le village n'était pour elle qu'une formalité. Elle entama son discours d'intronisation du ton fier et sans concession qu'Hitomi lui connaissait bien désormais. La foule était subjuguée, emportée quand il le fallait, les cris de soutien s'élevaient comme de la voix d'un seul homme, et le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui retentit après son dernier mot fit trembler la terre. Une opération de communication réussie, en somme.

Le Hokage en titre vivait traditionnellement dans un manoir au cœur du village, pas trop loin de la Tour et mieux gardé que les banques et les armureries encore. Tsunade l'avait déjà fait sien depuis son retour, effaçant la présence de son prédécesseur qui s'était réveillé de son coma infirme, exactement comme les médics l'avaient anticipé. Hitomi n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir totalement sauvé du sort qui avait été le sien.

Elle était sincèrement trop occupée à guetter le moment où elle entendrait parler de ce qu'Hiruzen, Danzô et les Conseillers avaient manigancé contre le clan Uchiha. Si Hitomi ne se trompait pas, la princesse Senju serait absolument furieuse et des têtes tomberaient. Itachi et Hitomi avaient échangé pendant de longues heures sur le sujet, considérant leurs options avec soin. Il n'était pas encore temps d'agir. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de communiquer les informations qui leurs semblaient intéressantes, et rongeraient leurs freins.

Au bras de Lee, Hitomi fit son entrée derrière sa mère et Asuma, son grand-père fermant la marche. Ensui n'avait pas pu venir avec eux, mais il faisait partie de la délégation invitée par les Nara. Les invités s'installèrent tous aux places qui leurs avaient été désignées. Les clans Yûhi et Nara se partageaient une table, juste à côté de celle des Akimichi et Yamanaka. Une sage décision, derrière laquelle on pouvait sentir l'influence de Shizune.

— Merci à tous d'être présents ce soir ! s'exclama Tsunade, debout devant sa place au centre de la table principale une fois que tous les invités eurent l'entrée devant eux. Sans plus attendre, commencez !

La première bouchée de la soupe épicée qu'Hitomi avait choisie rappelait Suna. Ensui et elle échangèrent un regard chargé de souvenirs et de nostalgie. Quand pourrait-elle retourner là-bas ? Gaara lui manquait… Et son village aussi. Elle prit soin de savourer son repas tout en écoutant les conversations qui se déroulaient à table. Shikaku et Shinku parlaient de politique, un sujet particulièrement sensible, mais le faisaient avec la courtoisie qui allait de pair avec leur rang. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, même avant que Kurenai et Shikano emménagent ensemble pour élever leur enfant à naître.

Les plats se succédèrent assez lentement, pour laisser aux invités le temps de discuter entre eux, de déployer tout l'art des civilités qu'ils avaient parfois appris à peine sortis du berceau. Une fois, Hitomi se tendit en apercevant le Conseiller Danzô, qui regardait vers sa table d'un air songeur. Sous la table, Lee posa une main sur son genou nu et le caressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou à cause de qui elle avait réagi, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, sans le moindre doute.

Un peu après la fin du repas, le groupe de musiciens spécialement mandés par Tsunade en personne s'avancèrent à la place qui leur avait été désignée et commencèrent à jouer. L'ouverture était dédiée aux couples régnants de chaque clan ainsi qu'à Tsunade et son compagnon du jour, un membre des forces spéciales qu'Hitomi ne reconnaissait pas – elle pouvait sentir le sceau vibrer sous son épaule, la discrète étincelle de chakra comme un charme qui attirait son regard.

Ensuite, tous les autres invités furent conviés à venir danser eux aussi. Les mains de Lee étaient merveilleusement fermes sur les hanches d'Hitomi. Il avait pris des cours de danse avec Gai-sensei, lui confia-t-il tandis qu'elle essayait très fort de ne pas imaginer la scène. La danse était l'une des compétences qu'apprenaient les jeunes kunoichi en devenir à l'Académie, mais elle s'était assurée de pratiquer avec Ensui, et même en une très rare occasion avec Sasuke, afin d'être prête pour ce soir.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, bien entendu. Le rencard de Naruto était sa cousine Karin, tandis que Sasuke avait choisi Hinata – il savait qu'elle n'était pas attirée du tout par les garçons, tout comme elle savait qu'il n'était attiré par absolument personne, et en plus de ça ils avaient rendu le clan Hyûga très heureux. Ils dansaient tous les quatre un peu plus loin, en périphérie de la piste de danse, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger ou tenter de les embarquer ou pire, d'échanger de partenaires.

Hitomi, pendant ce temps, savourait le temps qu'il lui restait avec Lee. La sensation de son torse contre elle lui donnait les plus délicieux et légers des vertiges. Il se conduisait parfaitement, bien entendu, mais elle ne s'enflammait pas moins. Elle savait que c'était les fichues hormones qui parlaient, en grande partie, parce qu'elle était une adolescente et qu'il s'agissait presque d'un passage obligé, mais quand même, elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir rester parfaitement lucide quand il l'embrassait ou quand son souffle caressait sa gorge, son oreille.

Après quelques danses, Ensui vint requérir sa main. D'une voix basse, tandis qu'ils tourbillonnaient avec élégance entre les autres danseurs, il s'assura qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle s'amusait, qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Il avait l'air tendu, et la jeune fille savait très bien pourquoi : derrière eux, ce cafard de Danzô dansait avec Shizune, qui gardait un visage impassible. Avec un sourire, elle tenta d'apaiser son maître en lui parlant d'un mécanisme à ressorts qu'elle voulait utiliser pour créer ses prochaines grenades, et il l'écouta, l'air d'oublier pour un temps ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Et puis ce fut le tour de Kakashi de venir lui demander une danse. Elle fut surprise de le voir – elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni senti – mais accepta gracieusement, le taquinant concernant son masque tandis qu'il la guidait à travers le rythme de la musique. Ainsi donc, il était rentré… Cela signifiait sans doute que l'Équipe Sept reprenait du service – ou le reprendrait dès qu'elle serait à nouveau au sommet de ses capacités. Il s'enquit de sa santé, l'air véritablement inquiet et concerné quand elle lui apprit qu'elle se remettait d'une blessure grave et d'un bref rendez-vous avec la mort. Elle savait qu'il la surveillerait de près, désormais, mais franchement ce n'était pas exactement pour lui déplaire.

Enfin, elle put s'asseoir et reposer un peu ses pieds fatigués. Elle regarda Lee danser avec Hinata, un binôme surprenant mais qui fonctionnait manifestement très bien. Ensui avait quant à lui dirigé ses attentions vers Shizune : ils passèrent tous deux près d'elle et elle put les entendre parler de médecine. Il avait confié à son apprentie ses regrets concernant ses pauvres compétences en ce domaine : à part les techniques de premier secours, il n'avait rien pour venir en aide à ses camarades blessés. Et ça, ça avait été suffisant à l'époque, mais maintenant que son apprentie enchaînait les ennuis... Il voulait faire plus, être capable de mieux.

— Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant près d'elle.

— Hm hm. Et toi ?

— Hinata est sympa. Les autres filles… Ugh.

Leurs regards songeurs se posèrent tous deux sur Ino Yamanaka, qui dansait avec un membre de l'ANBU. Non pas que Sasuke ait conscience de ce détail… Les ANBU devaient se mêler à la population sans problème. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris à détecter les sceaux, alliant ses compétences étendues en fûinjutsu et ce qui jadis avait été pour elle une maladie, elle savait dès que quelqu'un portant un sceau actif l'approchait, et apparemment c'était exactement ce que contenait leurs tatouages.

— Je te comprends. J'ai de la chance, moi, entre Ensui-shishou, Kakashi-sensei et Lee, il n'y a pas de vieux pervers pour venir me demander une danse.

— Tu sais que selon ta définition du terme, Kakashi-sensei pourrait entrer dans cette catégorie ?

— Quoi, pour le Paradis du Batifolage ? Mais non… Tu sais, ces bouquins ne sont pas si terribles, et Kakashi-sensei ne me verrait jamais comme ça.

— Ah parce que tu les as _lus _?

Hitomi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mordit la langue, pestant en elle-même contre son imprudence. Elle ne pensait pas que Sasuke la dénoncerait à Kurenai… Mais bon, elle n'avait quand même pas envie que ses _frères_ sachent ce qu'elle lisait. Finalement elle haussa les épaules, une expression délibérément désinvolte sur les traits, et décida d'enfoncer le clou jusqu'au bout.

— Bah, ça m'aide à gérer les aléas de l'adolescence… Tu sais, les hormones, tout ça.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir, une grimace au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'elle souriait d'un air victorieux. Ca lui apprendrait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça lui apprendrait, dans le doute.

— Ugh, ne me parle pas de ça, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars ! Quoique… Est-ce que je dois aller casser les genoux de Lee ?

— Quoi, tu veux dire casser les genoux du garçon le plus honorable qu'on connaisse ? Je t'en prie. Il ne profiterait jamais de ce genre de choses. Et puis de toute façon…

Elle soupira et raconta ses problèmes relationnels à son frère. Il avait l'air particulièrement attentif, mais peut-être était-ce pour qu'on ne vienne pas le déranger. Il détestait danser, détestait les relations sociales… Mais il était le seul héritier vivant et légal de la famille Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir.

— Je vois… Tant mieux, si vous avez mis les choses au clair et décidez d'en profiter tant que vous pouvez. Franchement, je n'aurais pas envie d'aller me frotter à lui, même si pour ton honneur, je le ferais.

— Ooooh, je ne sais pas si je dois être attendrie ou inquiète. Ne t'inquiète pas, si un garçon me traite mal, je l'anéantirai. Tu pourras jouer avec les restes, si tu veux.

— Ca marche !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, attirant l'attention de plusieurs adultes. Shikaku sembla soudain se souvenir qu'il avait une nièce présente à cette soirée et interrompit sa discussion avec Tsunade pour venir la cueillir sur sa chaise. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus trop mal aux pieds, sinon elle aurait trouvé le moyen de lui faire avaler une de ses chaussures, ou les deux.

— Ca va, Ojisan, avec Tsunade-sama ?

— Oui, plutôt bien. Elle fera une très bonne Hokage, je n'en doute pas.

— Tu as hâte de retrouver ton poste normal ?

— C'est déjà à peu près le cas, maintenant. La seule différence, et ça va rester comme ça, c'est que je suis en plus devenu l'un des conseillers de Tsunade.

— Vraiment ? C'est une excellente position. Ce travail t'intéresse ?

— Ca va. C'est beaucoup de paperasse, mais tu sais que les missions ne me manquent pas vraiment. J'aime m'occuper de nos troupes, et ma double casquette m'y pousse encore plus, alors…

— Je vois ! Dis, tu sais quand sera le prochain examen Chûnin, et où il se déroulera ?

— À priori, ce serait à Kusagakure, d'ici cinq mois environ. Tu y participeras, j'imagine ?

— Si Kakashi-sensei nous inscrit, Naruto, Sasuke et moi, oui. J'ai envie d'avancer en grade et de parcourir le monde.

— Et de retourner voir tes amis à Suna et au Pays des Vagues, pas vrai ?

— Oui, il y a de ça aussi. Les carnets communicants sont très utiles, mais ça ne remplace pas vraiment une discussion face à face.

— Ne t'en fais pas, va, la prochaine fois sera la bonne pour toi. J'ai lu avec attention les rapports qu'on a reçus concernant ton comportement durant l'invasion. Tu aurais été promue si tu avais combattu pendant le tournoi. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier d'avoir laissé ta place à Shikamaru… Il a été nommé Chûnin par Tsunade ce matin. Elle doit encore le lui annoncer, je pense qu'elle le fera demain. C'est le seul à avancer en grade.

La gorge légèrement nouée, Hitomi hocha la tête, un sourire distant sur les lèvres. C'était toujours un point plutôt sensible pour elle. Faire ce sacrifice avait été une évidence sur le coup, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle le vivait parfaitement bien. Elle devait serrer les dents et attendre… Son tour viendrait, il l'avait dit. Elle dansa encore quelques minutes avec lui, menant la discussion sur des terrains moins glissant, puis retourna s'asseoir près de Sasuke, qui avait réussi à faire oublier sa présence aux filles le temps de son absence.

Le reste de la soirée fut définitivement léger. Elle récupéra son cavalier, dansa, rit, l'embrassa jusqu'à perdre la tête dans une petite alcôve hors de vue de la salle de bal et bouda un peu quand il la relâcha pour reprendre et son souffle et ses esprits. Il la dérida de quelques autres baisers, moins intenses ceux-là. Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer à la maison, Asuma et Kurenai était légèrement ivres – et apparemment l'alcool les rendait assez affectueux l'un envers l'autre, plus qu'ils ne le seraient normalement en public. Ensui, lui, avait décidé de rester sobre, pour pouvoir veiller sereinement sur les adolescents.

La nuit serait longue. Nombreux seraient les Konohajins, civils et ninjas confondus, à célébrer jusqu'au petit matin, et cette fois, le clan Nara ne serait pas en reste.


	77. Retour au travail

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour !_

— Hitomi-chan, tu es complètement remise. Il est donc temps pour l'Équipe Sept de reprendre de vraies missions.

Kakashi, Hitomi, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient tous les quatre alignés devant le bureau de Tsunade, le dos très droit, dans leur attirail de combat. Cela faisait un mois, jour pour jour, que la nouvelle Hokage avait été intronisée. Depuis, Konoha avait déjà commencé à changer : l'une des premières mesures de la Sannin avait été de réintroduire progressivement la règle concernant les médics obligatoires dans chaque équipe. Tous les ninjas avaient également dû suivre des cours de premiers secours dont l'Équipe Sept avait profité une semaine plus tôt. Ils se sentaient désormais plus sûrs, moins effrayés par l'idée d'une blessure, et prenaient soin de régulièrement réviser ce qu'ils avaient appris.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous, Tsunade-sama ? demanda Kakashi d'un air intéressé.

Le Jônin avait eu le temps de se remettre du train infernal auquel il avait enchaîné les missions : après avoir vu sa tête de déterré durant la réception, Tsunade l'avait collé au repos forcé, et avait assigné au pauvre ANBU Lion la mission de le surveiller. Hitomi soupçonnait que Yamato se cachait derrière le masque et sincèrement, si c'était bien lui, elle le plaignait. Kakashi était un convalescent insupportable, mais devoir se reposer alors qu'il n'était pas blessé ? Il avait dû être un enfer à chaperonner.

— Une mission qui va sans doute vous intéresser… Surtout toi, Naruto.

Les traits de Tsunade se durcirent en une expression grave, tandis que Shizune tendait une feuille couverte de caractères à Kakashi. Il les parcourut en un éclair, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il la fit passer à Hitomi. Tandis que la médic se lançait dans ses explications, la jeune fille comprit ce qui était si particulier à propos de cette mission : il leur faudrait aller porter secours aux habitants d'un petit village en bordure du Pays du Feu, dont une bonne moitié de la population avait été massacrée. Parmi les victimes se trouvait une famille qui descendait des Uzumaki, mais ne portait plus ce nom. Les chances que ce soit une coïncidence…

— On va les aider, affirma Naruto d'une voix dure après que Tsunade ait tout expliqué.

— Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'ennuis sur place ou en chemin, mais restez sur vos gardes au cas où.

— Et si on met la main sur la personne qui a fait ça ? intervint Hitomi.

— Ramenez-la morte ou vive, à votre convenance. Bien entendu, ce sera mieux si cette personne est vivante et qu'on peut l'interroger… Mais votre sécurité est la priorité. N'hésitez pas à tuer pour la préserver.

— Bien reçu, conclut Kakashi. Les enfants, on part demain à huit heures. Préparez-vous adéquatement.

L'équipe se dispersa, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations. Naruto et Sasuke devaient aller racheter de l'équipement pour la mission à venir, mais le but d'Hitomi était tout autre : elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital et parler à Anosuke. Elle décida de cheminer par les toits, croisa plusieurs Chûnin qui partaient en mission, salua de la main des enfants qui jouaient au ninja. Quand enfin elle arriva dans l'établissement, elle ne prit pas la peine de demander son chemin : elle savait désormais où se rendre.

Anosuke avait fait des progrès pendant le dernier mois. Il était toujours mutique mais communiquait parfaitement via un usage habile et rapide du morse, auquel ses amis s'étaient mis également. Il faisait un peu moins de cauchemars et s'était pris d'une affection toute particulière pour les chats d'Hitomi, toujours ravis d'avoir un chaton à materner. Souvent, la jeune fille se contentait de l'observer tandis qu'il caressait le dos d'Hai, la plus jeune de la bande, délicatement émue par le son des ronrons épais et la douceur des doigts sur la fourrure.

Hitomi salua l'infirmière qui sortait de la chambre d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Au début, le personnel de l'hôpital n'avait pas été très heureux de la voir si souvent dans la chambre du petit garçon, mais Karin et Sakura s'étaient portées garantes d'elle, et la parole des deux nouvelles apprenties du Hokage en titre pesait un certain poids à l'intérieur de l'hôpital… Et en-dehors. Elle frappa à la porte même si elle était ouverte – c'était la chose polie à faire, surtout du fait de la cécité du garçon – et s'annonça quand il l'autorisa à entrer.

— Anosuke-kun, je pars demain en mission à la frontière. Je serai sans doute absente pendant deux semaines au moins, je ne pourrai donc pas venir te voir avant mon retour. Est-ce que ça va aller, sans moi ?

Elle posa le regard sur les mains du jeune garçon, qui s'étaient mises à tapoter sur le drap de son lit. Il sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital, et ça se voyait qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Hitomi ne serait pas là pour le voir emménager chez elle, mais Ensui avait promis de tout lui raconter. « Ca ira. Merci d'être venue me prévenir. Tu feras attention pendant ta mission ? »

— Bien sûr. Je serai avec Kakashi-sensei et les garçons. Tu connais la réputation de sensei, pas vrai ? Il ramène toujours son équipe à la maison.

Le garçon hocha la tête, l'air sérieux. Il ne portait plus ses bandages désormais, mais ses paupières étaient constamment closes. Son visage était marqué de petits cicatrices, mais personne n'avait pu dire à Hitomi de quel genre d'arme ou d'outil elles venaient. Lentement, la jeune fille s'approcha, enveloppa l'enfant dans une étreinte qu'elle voulait réconfortante, et resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, les yeux clos, comme pour savourer l'instant.

— Je reviendrai, Anosuke-kun. Je tiendrai ma promesse envers toi. Tu deviendras un grand ninja, et je serai là pour te guider et te féliciter tout au long du chemin, si c'est aussi ce que tu veux.

« J'ai hâte », répondit-il du bout des doigts sur son avant-bras. Après l'avoir étreint tout son soûl, elle lui embrassa le front et se leva, décidant qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Sugi et Hanabi, à qui elle expliqua brièvement qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant environ deux semaines, plus si la mission tournait à l'imprévu – très probable, vu l'aimant à problèmes qu'était Naruto – et qu'ils pouvaient passer par Ensui pour la contacter en cas de problème. Une fois ce devoir effectué, elle rentra s'atteler aux autres, aussi sérieuse et ordonnée qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Kakashi n'avait qu'une petite heure de retard, le lendemain matin. C'était une agréable surprise pour les trois Genin, qui étaient impatients de se remettre au travail. La route était calme, la plupart du temps déserte, mais ils préférèrent passer par les arbres, comme des shinobi de Konoha dignes de ce nom. C'était étrange et réconfortant à la fois de se trouver à nouveau sur les chemins en équipe, au complet, sans ajout, juste ses frères et son sensei. Elle savait que ça ne durerait pas et comptait bien en profiter.

À la vitesse de ninjas, il ne fallait qu'une journée pour traverser la distance séparant Konoha de la frontière. Depuis plusieurs lieues déjà, quand le vent s'y prêtait, Hitomi parvenait à sentir l'odeur de fumée et de mort qui se dégageait du petit village, pourtant elle se figea quand elle le vit enfin. Elle avait rarement vu de telles scènes de dévastation – après l'attaque de Kyûbi et à la fin de l'invasion, c'était tout. La petite taille du village rendait même la scène encore plus cruelle. De l'arbre sur lequel ses frères et elle avaient décidé de se percher, elle observa les survivants, qui erraient entre les ruines d'un pas titubant. Elle pouvait presque imaginer le détachement glacé dans leur regard, mêlé à une incompréhension profonde.

Finalement, Kakashi donna le signal qu'ils attendaient pour se mettre en mouvement. Ils bondirent tous trois de leurs perchoirs et retombèrent souplement sur leurs appuis. Il fallut quelques minutes aux villageois pour les repérer alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue principale, le dos droit et la démarche déterminée. Leurs regards s'allumèrent d'une lueur fervente quand ils virent le symbole sur leur bandeau frontal. Pour eux, qui vivaient si loin de Konoha, les ninjas étaient pratiquement une légende quand aucune guerre ne transformait leurs terres en champ de bataille.

Ils arrivèrent devant le poste de police, qui semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage. Kakashi leur fit signe d'attendre là tandis qu'il allait chercher des informations. Tout en patientant, les trois adolescents observèrent les environs avec soin. Ils tentaient de comprendre, de déterminer ce qui avait pu pousser qui que ce soit à attaquer, détruire. L'enjeu était fort surtout pour Sasuke et Naruto, mais leurs raisons n'auraient pu être plus différentes : le premier cherchait les similitudes avec ce qui lui était arrivé, le second voulait saisir pourquoi ce qui restait de sa famille, de son clan, avait été pris pour cible.

— Bon, les enfants, on va se séparer. Hitomi, tu viens avec moi inspecter les corps. Sasuke et Naruto, vous allez essayer de trouver des indices sur ce qui s'est produit dans les ruines. Soyez prudents et revenez ici dans deux heures. Demain, on aidera ces gens à reconstruire, à se nourrir, et à guérir.

_Tout en cherchant la personne qui a fait ça_ n'était pas clairement énoncé, mais se mêlait délicatement aux paroles du sensei, au sous-ton dur qu'avait pris sa voix. Il avait toujours eu en lui une étincelle protectrice, féroce, qui ne tolérait pas une telle attaque sur son peuple. Il devait moins de loyauté à ces gens qu'à son village… Mais ils étaient tellement, tellement vulnérables, comme des enfants qui n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à se défendre.

Une main fermement posée sur l'épaule d'Hitomi, l'homme la guida derrière le poste de police. C'était là que l'odeur de mort était la plus forte – la tragédie avait eu lieu deux nuits plus tôt. Au dos du bâtiment s'étalaient des dizaines de bâches, et dessous se devinait la forme des corps. Lentement, Hitomi s'agenouilla devant le premier et leva le carré de tissu bleu pâle, révélant le visage terrifié d'une jeune femme. Son cœur rata un battement, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers Itachi. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas son œuvre, et pourtant… Elle dut fermer un instant les yeux pour se reprendre.

Un corps après l'autre, elle s'immergea dans son travail. Elle nota la terre dans les cheveux d'un enfant, signe qu'il avait été traîné au sol tandis qu'il se débattait encore, les doigts brisés d'un homme qui avait tenté de se défendre, les bleus ante mortem autour de la gorge gracile d'une adolescente. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écrire ou de prendre des notes. Son esprit n'oublierait jamais. Plongée dans les récits qu'elle décodait les uns après les autres sur des cadavres qu'elle avait, effrayée, cessé de compter, elle sursauta quand Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule.

— Il est l'heure de retourner devant. Sasuke et Naruto nous y attendent déjà.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva lentement, essuyant ses mains sur le mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Sa gorge était serrée et une sueur froide lui coulait dans la nuque. C'était discret sur le dernier cadavre, mais elle l'avait vu, elle n'aurait pas pu le manquer si elle l'avait souhaité… Le symbole de Jashin, gravé de la pointe d'un kunai. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit Hidan, _déjà_, parce que le plan qu'elle avait mis au point pour s'occuper de lui n'était pas encore prêt. Mais avec un peu de chance… Elle s'était renseignée, avait fait ses recherches. Le Dieu de la Souffrance avait plus d'un partisan, et aucun autre n'était immortel.

Quand elle les retrouva devant le poste de police, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la pâleur de ses frères, leurs postures raides. Ils étaient à peine plus que des _enfants_, mais le monde des shinobi n'attendrait pas qu'ils grandissent pour les abreuver d'horreurs en tous genres. D'une voix sans timbre, Sasuke raconta ce qu'il avait déduit à propos du trajet suivi par le tueur – il était sûr qu'il n'y en avait qu'un – de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour certaines victimes. Le tableau dépeint par ces informations et celles qu'Hitomi et Kakashi avaient à apporter lui collait des frissons le long du dos.

— Je vois… Une fois la population ramenée à un état stable, nous traquerons ce tueur, si nous en avons encore la possibilité.

— D'accord, Kakashi-sensei.

— Suivez-moi tous les trois, il y a une petite auberge qui fonctionne encore au bas de la rue, on va loger là jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

En silence, les Genin s'exécutèrent, se déployant en ligne derrière leur sensei. Parfois, ils croisaient un civil au regard hanté. C'était presque pire que ce qu'ils avaient vu à Konoha après l'invasion, quand, lentement, les habitants avaient réinvesti les rues dévastées, leurs maisons parfois réduites à l'état de ruines, parce que les habitants d'un Village Caché savaient à quoi s'attendre. Ils apprenaient les procédures d'évacuation et de sécurité, connaissaient les codes d'urgence, savaient même parfois se défendre contre tout ce qui n'était pas un ninja. Ici… Ici, si loin de tout déploiement militaire, les choses étaient différentes. Ces gens étaient des agneaux que le premier loup venu pouvait cueillir, seul, en quelques heures à peine.

Le silence se fit brutalement dans l'auberge quand ils entrèrent. Le patron se précipita aux côtés de Kakashi en s'inclinant bien bas, lui donnant du « sama » et le remerciant d'avoir répondu à la supplication de son village. Il avait raison d'être reconnaissant : c'était par coup de chance que Konoha avait justement eu une équipe à peu près qualifiée à envoyer aussi rapidement sur les lieux. Pourtant, Hitomi détourna les yeux, profondément mal à l'aise devant la gratitude qu'il exposait. Son devoir ne la liait pas seulement à son village. Elle ne lui faisait pas de faveur, et son équipe non plus.

Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent comme des rois, tous les quatre. Kakashi avait tenté de dissuader le gérant de leur servir les meilleurs morceaux et les plats les plus luxueux, en vain. Les Genin et leur professeur finirent par admettre leur défaite et se mirent à manger, discutant à voix basse de la marche à suivre. Il fut finalement décidé qu'Hitomi irait aider à l'hôpital, puisqu'elle était la seule à connaître un peu de ninjutsu médical. Kakashi, lui, était nécessaire aux reconstructions, car il maîtrisait suffisamment bien le Doton pour faire sortir de terre des structures basiques. Sasuke et Naruto, quant à eux, chasseraient pour ceux qui ne pouvaient subvenir à leurs besoins, avec l'aide des chats d'Hitomi.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune fille dormit mal. Elle rêva de Sharingan et d'une nuée de corbeaux qui prenait la forme d'un fer de lance, puis d'une eau qui virait lentement au rouge, comme si quelqu'un se vidait de son sang. Elle se réveilla sur les nerfs, dissimulant comme elle le pouvait sa tension sous un masque détaché. Avant de se préparer – il était encore si tôt que le soleil n'était qu'un rai de lumière à l'horizon – elle écrivit à Itachi, décrivant la mission dans laquelle il s'était lancée. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse : il devait dormir, à cette heure-ci.

Kakashi était déjà attablé devant un petit-déjeuner quand elle descendit finalement, après s'être assurée que ses frères dormaient toujours. Il la salua de la main qui tenait ses baguettes, évitant par miracle de renverser le riz qu'elles tenaient, tandis qu'il lisait son livre de l'autre. En silence, elle s'assit, remercia d'un signe de tête le gérant venu lui apporter sa part, et commença à manger, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Ce sera difficile pour Sasuke, cette mission, finit par dire Kakashi.

— Et pour Naruto aussi.

— Et pour Naruto aussi, oui. Et pour toi, Hitomi-chan ?

— Moi… Je me sens mal aussi, mais pour eux, surtout. Et pour l'horreur pure de la situation.

— Oui… Certaines missions font cet effet-là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment peut-on passer outre, Kakashi-sensei ? La mission ne va pas s'accomplir toute seule en attendant que je dépasse mes états d'âme. J'ai besoin d'une manière de gérer, et les garçons aussi.

— Hm… Je dirais, et c'est un peu bateau, que tu dois te concentrer sur le fait d'aider ces gens. C'est important pour toi, pas vrai ? Et pas seulement parce que c'est une mission ?

— O-oui.

— Alors concentre-toi là-dessus. Ca assourdira un peu le dégoût que tu ressens.

Il ne parla pas de la peur, de la sensation d'être minuscule, vulnérable, perdue. Il n'en parla pas, par pudeur peut-être, ou sans doute parce que les shinobi ignoraient ce genre de sentiments. Il était plus facile de fermer les yeux que de les accepter, de devoir les affronter. Il lui sourit derrière son masque et son livre, ne laissant voir que son œil non-couvert.

— Tu y arriveras, Hitomi-chan. Ton esprit est fort, et tu as affronté pire que ça, nous le savons tous les deux.

— Je l'espère… Merci, Kakashi-sensei.

— Pas de problème. Tu peux toujours t'adresser à moi quand ça ne va pas, tu le sais. Ensui est sans doute un meilleur choix à tes yeux, mais… Quand c'est plus pratique pour toi, je suis là. Et ça vaut pour tes frères aussi, si seulement ils le comprenaient.

— Aah, c'est Naruto et Sasuke, ça, sensei. L'un porte ses émotions écrites sur son front, l'autre les intériorise jusqu'à ce qu'elles le dévorent. Ils sont comme les deux extrêmes sur une échelle, pas vrai ?

— C'est assez pertinent, comme description, je dois l'admettre.

Un silence confortable retomba sur leur table, jusqu'à ce que les frères d'Hitomi les rejoignent et commencent à se chamailler gratuitement, juste parce que ça les amusait. Tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner, Hitomi écrivit une réponse à Gaara, qui lui demandait si elle était vraiment remise, si elle avait besoin d'aide. D'après Temari, il avait très mal réagi en apprenant la gravité de ses blessures et sa brève, très brève rencontre avec la mort. Elle le rassurait comme elle pouvait, en décrivant ses dernières performances à l'entraînement et sa forme physique dans les moindres détails. Cela semblait lui suffire, heureusement.

Quand toute l'équipe fut prête à attaquer la journée, Hitomi invoqua tous les chats à sa disposition. Elle envoya Hoshihi, Haîro et Kurokumo chasser pour le village avec Hokori pour servir d'agent de liaison – sa sœur Sunaarashi irait avec Kakashi. Hai, quant à elle, se percha sur les épaules de son Invocatrice et n'en bougea pas tout au long du chemin vers l'hôpital. Des trois Genin, elle était celle qui avait le moins de chances de se fourrer dans des ennuis, la répartition qu'elle avait choisie était donc logique… Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle envoyait son familier sous la supervision de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle faisait confiance à Naruto et Sasuke. Ils veilleraient à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et si nécessaire, ils appelleraient Kakashi à la rescousse avec l'aide d'Hokori.

La plupart des gens qui avaient été blessés pendant l'attaque ne l'avaient été qu'à cause des maisons écroulées, ou en allant chercher des gens dans les décombres. Si un Jashiniste leur avait infligé des blessures, à moins d'être dotés d'une chance insolente, ils seraient morts. Le culte du Dieu de la Souffrance exigeait de ses fidèles qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé, après tout. Hitomi ne pouvait rien faire pour les os brisés, mais elle aida à refermer son lot de plaies ouvertes, ne prenant qu'une brève pause à midi pour manger et aider ses réserves de chakra à se reformer. La précision qu'exigeait le ninjutsu médicale provoquait à haute dose une importante fatigue mentale, mais elle pouvait l'encaisser, elle le savait.

Et elle avait raison. Jour après jour, elle devint plus forte. Elle ne s'écroulait plus comme une masse sur son lit en rentrant à l'auberge. Kakashi n'avait plus à menacer, marchander, insister encore et encore pour qu'elle mange avant de s'endormir. Elle s'endurcit et ses compagnons aussi. Quand elle fut en état de les entendre, Hoshihi prit l'habitude de lui faire des rapports concernant sa journée une fois blotti avec elle dans son lit, lui racontant comment Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient comportés, quels progrès ils avaient faits.

Ce n'était pas une mission dangereuse ou particulièrement exigeante physiquement. Le plus terrible à supporter était l'attitude désespérée des villageois, persuadés qu'ils allaient disparaître, qu'ils allaient devoir quitter leurs terres et abandonner l'histoire immémoriale de leurs familles pour vivre chez des cousins et des amis du village voisin. C'était souvent ce qui se produisait après un tel massacre, quand la force de travail était si réduite que plus personne ne pouvait aider à cultiver les champs. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto abandonna l'idée de chasser, et alla plutôt donner un coup de main là-bas. Dans ce village, personne ne savait qu'il abritait un démon en lui : il était juste un adolescent bruyant, agité, avec un cœur assez grand pour enrober les Nations Élémentaires tout entières. Ils l'adoraient.

Hitomi, quant à elle, se fit lentement mais sûrement un nom à l'hôpital. Bien entendu, elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser du chakra pour soigner, et mêmes ses minuscules prouesses poussaient les médecins plus classiques à la regarder d'un air éberlué. Cela la gênait un peu. Elle n'avait rien d'une médic, ne connaissait que quelques techniques trousse-de-secours, comme les appelait Yoshino. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de blessés à soigner, seulement des malades pour qui elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle décida alors de s'occuper des enfants, pour que ceux qui les supervisaient puissent se remettre au travail normalement. Elle leur apprenait des « tours de ninjas », des séquences d'étirements et les manières dont on pouvait dissimuler sa présence en cas de danger. Dans le lot, elle en repéra deux dont le potentiel était intéressant, encore trop jeunes pour l'Académie. Elle l'inclurait dans son rapport à Tsunade, quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Konoha avait besoin de sang neuf, et les parents seraient sans doute heureux que leurs enfants envoient de l'argent à la maison, s'ils entraient dans les rangs après l'Académie.

Bientôt, le village eut retrouvé sa stabilité. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'ils étaient là, et en écoutant les rapports des policiers qui étaient arrivés trop tard sur les lieux, Kakashi avait réussi à trouver une piste. Le coupable, d'après lui, était encore tout près : les Jashinistes jouissaient de la souffrance d'autrui. Observer les conséquences de leurs actes cruels, y compris la détresse sur le visage des proches de leurs victimes, était pour eux délectable. Il ne serait pas heureux que les gens de Konoha aient gâché son spectacle, et attaquerait à la première occasion.

Cette occasion, l'Équipe Sept la lui donna en quittant le village. Hitomi marchait en tête, ses chats en éventail derrière elle. Elle avait volontairement l'air vulnérable, jouant l'appât parfait avec ses sourires doux et ses boucles noires qui coulaient sur ses épaules comme un ciel liquide. Elle s'était même maquillée pour l'occasion. Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient opposés à ce plan, puis avaient accepté quand elle leur avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait toujours les contraindre au silence.

Elle adorait ce genre de piège, après tout.

Derrière son dos, elle fit un petit signe de la main à ses chats et coéquipiers quand ses méridiens captèrent un chakra malsain, plus loin sur la route. Il se dressait là, torse nu dans toute sa gloire, ses yeux noirs la méprisant ouvertement. _Et ce n'était pas Hidan_. Elle en avait été à peu près sûre en acceptant ce plan, après avoir écouté les descriptions données par les quelques témoins oculaires. Maintenant, elle en était certaine, et manquait de mots pour exprimer son soulagement. Seul Hidan, parmi les fidèles, s'était vu offrir l'immortalité. Les autres Jashinistes qui avaient croisé le chemin de Konoha par le passé mouraient quand on les perçait d'assez de trous, comme n'importe quel autre ninja.

—Vous, les sous-merdes de Konoha ! De quel droit osez-vous intervenir dans l'œuvre de Jashin-sama ?

C'était un aveu et Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de plus. D'un petit claquement de langue, il donna le signal que son équipe attendait pour agir. Hitomi, qui malaxait déjà du chakra en prévision de ce moment, effectua les six mudras pour le Fouet Aqueux et le fit claquer dans l'air tout en dégainant son tantô. Les traits de l'homme se crispèrent en une expression méprisante et il s'empara de sa propre arme, un trident à l'air aussi ridicule que meurtrier. Elle voulait voir le sang séché sous les trois lames, là où il n'avait pas nettoyé avec assez de soin.

— Pourquoi ? grogna Naruto tandis qu'il dégainait sa propre lame. Pourquoi massacrer ces gens ?

— Pfeuh ! Tu ne comprendrais pas, gamin. Mon dieu me l'a demandé, et j'ai été payé pour cibler ces gens, c'est tout. C'était tellement facile… Mais à Konoha, on ne vous élève pas comme ça, pas vrai ?

— Si la faiblesse, c'est d'être incapable de massacrer des gens gratuitement, alors je préfère mille fois être faible que de devenir un homme comme toi !

Hitomi profita de la discussion entre le jinchûriki et leur adversaire pour se ruer en avant, Hoshihi feulant et grognant sur ses talons. Le Jashiniste passa habilement sous son sabre mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver le fouet qui s'enroula autour de sa gorge et tira brutalement vers le bas, arrachant un peu de peau au passage. Une expression d'extase se peignit brièvement sur les traits de l'homme, faisant frémir Hitomi de dégoût.

— Tu tapes bien, petite, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais quand c'est moi qui passe à l'attaque ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en s'effaçant devant le trident qui tentait de l'embrocher. Comparé à ses précédents adversaires – Orochimaru, Kabuto, les trois du son, Zabuza… – c'était presque facile, cette fois. En se redressant, elle le frappa au torse du plat de sa botte de sa botte et recula pour laisser à Hoshihi l'espace qu'il lui fallait afin de bondir sur sa proie. Il ne manqua que de justesse, ses longues griffes acérées laissant des sillons de feu sur le bras qu'il aurait voulu emporter.

Sasuke s'en mêla, lui aussi, Naruto à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour eux : ils avaient affronté bien pire qu'un Jashiniste à peu près du même niveau qu'un Chûnin. À trois, aidés des félins d'Hitomi, ils sapèrent lentement les forces de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup particulièrement vicieux de la jeune fille le touche à l'arrière de la nuque et qu'il s'évanouisse, saignant d'une dizaine de blessures différentes. Et elle… Elle n'était même pas essoufflée. Elle leva les yeux vers Kakashi, qui avait décidé de rester en arrière et d'observer – il posait désormais sur eux un regard fier.

— Bien ! Cet homme devra répondre de ses crimes devant la justice de Konoha. Viens, Hitomi, je vais te montrer un sceau de stase pour le transport des prisonniers.

Sous le regard attentif de la jeune fille, il déploya un grand rouleau de parchemin, couvert du sceau le plus complexe qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle l'estimait à sa portée… Mais tout juste.

— Vous pourrez me l'apprendre ?

— Non, pas moi. C'est le travail de Jiraiya… Il est le seul capable d'en faire, au village.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait se faire beaucoup d'argent si elle en devenait capable elle aussi et se mettait à les vendre. Est-ce que l'ANBU Renard, qu'elle voyait souvent traîner avec Ibiki, serait intéressé ? Ou peut-être les Tokubetsu Jônin spécialisés en traque et capture ? Elle devait y songer. Toujours attentive, elle regarda Kakashi poser le parchemin déployé sur l'homme de sorte qu'il le couvre totalement, et activer le sceau d'une décharge de chakra avant de rendre au parchemin sa forme de rouleau.

— Voilà, on peut rentrer à Konoha dès aujourd'hui, les enfants. Vu qu'on a affronté quelqu'un qui s'apparente à un ninja, le niveau de la mission va sans doute être rehaussé jusqu'à B… Après tout, ce type n'était pas un Jônin non plus, n'exagérons rien. Mais ça veut dire de la paperasse ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi ravis que moi !

Les trois enfants roulèrent des yeux et grognèrent de concert, fusillant leur sensei du regard. Quelque part dans l'ordre cosmique des choses, c'était certainement sa faute.


	78. La disciple du Serpent

_Coucou ! J'ai un examen aujourd'hui et ça me stresse énormément, mais je voulais vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews. Vous êtes des lecteurs fabuleux !_

Comme Kakashi l'avait prévu, la mission fut réévaluée au rang B une fois leurs premiers rapports remis. Hitomi dut expliquer à Izumo et Kotetsu, qui occupaient un poste à la Tour ce jour-là, comment son équipe et elle avaient fait le choix de poursuivre le Chûnin – car il en était bien un, un nukenin de Kumogakure qui s'était converti à Jashin dix ans auparavant et avait été chassé de son village pour ce crime. Elle expliqua ensuite le déroulement du combat, assura que non, personne n'avait été blessé, parce que l'Équipe Sept pouvait avoir de la chance elle aussi. Parfois.

Quand ils la congédièrent, elle était épuisée et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle décida d'aller se détendre aux bains publics. Bien sûr, elle avait des bains à la maison, et même des bains publics sur les terres Nara, mais il y en avait aussi ici, tellement plus près… Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir _attendre. _En silence, elle se changea dans une petite cabine privée, ferma à clé derrière elle et parcourut pieds nus la distance qui la séparait des bains des femmes.

À sa grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas vides, alors que la majorité des habitants de Konoha étaient à l'école ou au travail en ce moment. Non, Anko, l'examinatrice de l'épreuve de la Forêt de la Mort, se prélassait déjà dans l'eau, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle vit Hitomi arriver, elle leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au bout d'un instant – elle l'avait reconnue.

— Tiens tiens… La gamine Yûhi vient finalement à moi.

Comme sous le regard d'un prédateur, la jeune fille se figea et crispa la main qui retenait sa serviette autour d'elle. Vraiment, elle aurait préféré attendre d'être Jônin _et_ Maîtresse des Sceaux avant de devoir se frotter à Anko à nouveau. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle roula les épaules et se redressa de toute sa – faible – hauteur.

— Anko-san. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Vous n'êtes pas en service ?

— Pfeuh ! Jour de congé obligatoire. N'aie pas peur, gamine, douche-toi et viens dans l'eau, je ne vais pas te manger. Ta mère me botterait le cul beaucoup trop fort si je posais la main sur toi.

Après un instant d'hésitation – la réputation d'Anko la disait plutôt disposée à se faire botter le cul de temps à autres – la jeune fille s'exécuta, se lavant rapidement avant de descendre d'un pas lent mais affirmé dans le onsen. Elle n'avait plus rien pour protéger sa modestie à présent, puisqu'il fallait laisser les serviettes sur le rebord du bain, mais elle avait appris à oublier toute notion de pudeur au fil des missions où l'intimité était minimale – même à l'Académie, on apprenait aux jeunes filles à ne pas se préoccuper d'un si petit détail.

— Ah, l'examen Chûnin… C'était particulier cette année, crois-moi. En général, c'est quand même plus tranquille.

Oui, elle se doutait qu'un village n'en envahissait pas un autre à chaque examen. Avec deux éditions par an, ça aurait laissé un désordre pas possible.

— C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été promue. J'imagine que tu le méritais, ne serait-ce que pour avoir survécu à Orochimaru.

Le corps d'Hitomi se tendit comme un arc. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'Anko avait été l'apprentie du Sannin. Les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait abandonnée… Peut-être que ça ne comptait pas, que ça ne suffisait pas à éveiller en elle la haine de l'individu qui lui permettrait de pardonner à sa meurtrière. Elle ne se détendit que quand Anko posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira à elle, la broyant dans une étreinte à briser les os.

— Merci d'avoir débarrassé le paysage de sa vieille peau, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas cru apprendre sa mort un jour. Ca m'a fait bizarre sur le coup, mais après, j'ai été soulagée. Plus de vieux connard pour m'empêcher de me détendre et de profiter !

— Ah… Hum… De rien ?

La Tokubetsu Jônin semblait particulièrement tactile ce jour-là : elle enroula son bras autour des épaules d'Hitomi et pressa son buste contre ses épaules, refusant de la laisser partir. La jeune fille ne se débattait pas très fort non plus, il fallait l'avouer : tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un câlin, elle pouvait bien accepter le contact. Elle écouta sagement Anko se plaindre de son travail, de l'ennui maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'examen à organiser, de la paperasse, de Genma qui laissait ses maudits senbon traîner partout.

Quand le moment fut venu de sortir du bain, elle devait s'avouer un peu soulagée. Anko l'intimidait, et plus qu'un peu, entre son attitude et ses techniques qui exploitaient le contrat des serpents. D'ailleurs… Elle en était la détentrice principale, désormais. En avait-elle seulement une copie, ou le rouleau était-il conservé dans le Monde Spirituel, comme c'était le cas par exemple pour le contrat des Corbeaux ?

Une fois rhabillée, Hitomi sortit des bains publics d'une démarche tranquille. Puisque sa mission avait été réévaluée au rang B, elle devait à présent observer deux jours de repos avant de retourner à la Tour pour en recevoir une nouvelle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait le temps de s'entraîner et de sociabiliser un peu. Elle savait qu'Anosuke avait quitté l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt, Ensui lui avait tout raconté dans le détail, et elle avait hâte de voir son petit protégé dans ce nouveau cadre, plus chaleureux et sécuritaire que l'hôpital ne le serait jamais.

Une fois les limites des terres Nara franchies, elle inspira profondément et s'ouvrit aux perceptions de ses méridiens, sondant l'espace autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver son maître. Elle sourit quand elle repéra son chakra, dans le bureau du bâtiment d'où Shikaku et lui, et parfois Yoshino, dirigeaient le clan. Elle se dirigea dans cette direction d'un pas décidé, impatiente de retrouver son shishou. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau – pour lui, elle était ici chez elle. Il avait même décidé d'acheter un petit canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement pendant ses visites – et pas du tout pour faire la sieste, promis. Après l'avoir brièvement serré dans ses bras, elle alla s'asseoir et commença à lui raconter sa mission.

Le fait que leur ennemi soit un Jashiniste avait sans doute été classé secret, mais Hitomi n'avait jamais observé ce genre d'interdictions quand elle parlait avec Ensui, et il la considérait assez pour lui retourner la faveur. Certes, ils respectaient tous deux beaucoup plus Tsunade qu'ils n'avaient respecté Hiruzen, mais le reste de l'administration, du système, n'avait pas changé. Danzô se reposait toujours tranquillement sur sa toile d'araignée qui lentement rongeait le village. Les conseillers étaient toujours corrompus à sa cause.

— Je vois, soupira-t-il quand elle eut terminé. Quand j'ai vu que Tsunade-sama vous avait donné l'autorisation de poursuivre le coupable, je me suis douté que vous voudriez le faire. Comment le prend Naruto ?

— Il est content qu'on ait arrêté le type. Je pensais qu'il serait beaucoup plus mal en constatant qu'une partie des rares Uzumaki encore en vie avait disparu, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est l'idée du massacre qui l'a affecté plus que l'identité des décédés.

— Ca ne me surprend pas vraiment. Après tout, c'est vous sa famille, désormais. Toi, Sasuke, ta mère, Karin-chan.

— Et vous, shishou. Vous faites partie de la famille et aussi.

— Et moi, concéda l'homme sans trop d'hésitation. À propos de famille… J'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle à propos du petit Anosuke.

Aussitôt, Hitomi se redressa, quittant sa pose détendue et alanguie pour s'asseoir le dos droit, son regard retrouvant tout son sérieux.

— J'ai trouvé des documents aux archives… J'ai décodé la plupart des instructions. Tiens, les voici. Tu crois que ça pourrait l'aider ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la jeune fille se leva et vint chercher la liasse de documents qu'il lui tendait. En effet, un code standard de Konoha pendant la Première Grande Guerre… Non, plus complexe que ça, avec un encodage en spirale si compliqué qu'elle avait dû apprendre comment l'utiliser et le décrypter dans un bouquin plutôt qu'à l'Académie. Aussitôt, elle se mit au travail, décodant le texte une phrase après l'autre. Quand elle eut fini, son regard s'éclaira et elle hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

— Je crois que ça peut marcher, shishou. Merci, je tenterai de mettre cette méthode en place avec lui.

Elle resta là encore quelques heures, travaillant sur l'un de ses romans tandis qu'il remplissait et triait de la paperasse. Elle en profita pour lui faire passer le dépôt de brevet sur ses carnets communicants, même si elle ne comptait pas les commercialiser avant d'avoir trouvé le moyen de les relier tous ensemble avec une sorte d'indicatif, un peu comme fonctionnaient les téléphones dans le Monde d'Avant. Mieux valait qu'elle soit prudente : il suffisait que l'un de ses amis perde son carnet et qu'il soit retrouvé par quelqu'un un minimum qualifié en fûinjutsu pour qu'elle perde les revenus que son invention pouvait générer.

— Il est tard, shishou. On rentre à la maison ? Maman est en mission avec son équipe, mais je vais préparer à manger, si Naruto ne s'y est pas déjà mis.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Ensui pour ranger son bureau et s'assurer que tout était bien fermé, sécurisé, mais ensuite, il accepta de la suivre, une main sur son épaule comme pour rechercher un peu de la proximité dont leurs emplois respectifs les privaient régulièrement. Le maître n'avait pas été aussi tactile avec son élève auparavant, mais depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort… Elle sentait parfois ses longs doigts calleux se poser sur le creux de son poignet, là où son pouls battait, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie.

Il était facile d'oublier ce par quoi il était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse de la sorte. Il se montrait inquiet sans parvenir à l'exprimer et tout revenait à la figure d'Hitomi avec la force et la subtilité d'un coup de poing. Son fils, la femme qu'il avait aimée, ses parents… Et tous les autres, tous les sacrifiés aux noms gravés sur les stèles mémorielles du village, son maître, ses camarades, le père d'Hitomi, et tous ceux dont il avait tu l'identité par pudeur ou dans l'espoir d'oublier. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle aussi, son contact la rassurait.

Comme Hitomi l'avait anticipé, Naruto était aux fourneaux quand ils rentrèrent. L'ambiance chaleureuse l'attrapa à la gorge un moment avant de la remplir d'une sensation de tiédeur et de confort qui détendit tous ses muscles plus efficacement qu'un onsen. Elle se défit de ses bottes, de ses armes, revêtit les chaussons usés par le temps qu'elle devrait bientôt remplacer, puis se dirigea vers le salon, où Anosuke et Sasuke étaient assis chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Oh, ce n'était pas un signe d'antipathie, ils s'étaient montrés très cordiaux quand le jeune Uchiha était venu avec sa sœur à l'hôpital pour rencontrer le gamin à qui elle apportait tant d'importance. Ils préféraient tous simplement garder un peu d'espace à eux.

Ces réserves disparurent quand Hitomi contourna le canapé et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du petit garçon, qui en réaction lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le rattrapa en riant, puis prêta attention au babillage excité qu'il lui tapotait sur la nuque du bout des doigts tout en le serrant fort contre elle. Docile, le gardant toujours perché dans son étreinte, elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre que Kurenai lui avait installée en sacrifiant un des bureaux du rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de monter l'escalier et ne dépendait de personne pour se rendre dans son espace privé.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu t'acclimates bien ici ?

« Aucun problème. Ta maman est très gentille, ton maître aussi, tes frères aussi. »

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai de la chance d'être aussi bien entourée. Tu l'es aussi, maintenant. On ne te laissera pas seul, Anosuke-kun, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre et regardait autour d'elle. Sa mère avait fait du bon travail, vraiment. Elle avait choisi un lit d'enfant de bois pâle, qui pourrait être remplacé quand Anosuke grandirait, et des draps vert sombre, ceux qu'on trouvait le plus souvent dans les magasins Nara, d'une incroyable douceur contre une peau sensible. Les autres meubles étaient du même bois : il avait un bureau, une bibliothèque pour l'instant encore vide, une table de nuit et une penderie. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais dans son cas, il valait mieux éviter de surcharger l'endroit, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait d'excellents repères… Ou qu'il puisse appliquer les solutions qu'elle avait trouvées.

— Anosuke-kun, Ensui-shishou et moi faisons des recherches pour toi depuis qu'on sait que je vais m'occuper de toi. J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de faire ressortir les kanjis en relief sur les livres avec un sceau, pour que tu puisses lire, mais je dois encore travailler là-dessus. On a surtout trouvé une manière d'employer nos jutsu du clan d'une manière qui pourrait contrebalancer la perte de tes yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

— Oui, vraiment. Je vais d'abord devoir l'apprendre en autodidacte avant de pouvoir te l'enseigner, mais de toute façon, pour l'instant, tes réserves de chakra sont encore trop petites pour que tu puisses utiliser cette technique. Quand tu auras assez grandi, je te tatouerai un sceau quelque part où il sera en sécurité, intouchable, pour qu'elle soit activée dès que tu es éveillé, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, sans que tu aies besoin d'un effort conscient. Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien entendu.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux ! C'est un grand avantage pour un ninja, pas vrai ? Les gens penseront que je suis aveugle, et ils auront raison, mais en fait j'aurai d'autres moyens de les repérer ! »

— Exactement. En plus de ça, tu apprendras aussi à appréhender ton environnement grâce aux odeurs et aux bruits. Je demanderai conseil à mes chats, à Kakashi-sensei et aux Inuzuka pour ça. D'ici à ce que tu sois diplômé, tu seras prêt, je te le promets.

Elle avait fait les calculs, et connaissait déjà grâce à Jiraiya le sceau qu'elle devrait utiliser. Certes, elle n'avait pas encore les compétences nécessaires pour l'appliquer et encore moins le tatouer, mais il faudrait au moins trois ans pour qu'Anosuke ait des réserves de chakra lui permettant de le supporter. Certes, pour un Nara, il était doté de bonnes réserves, mais elles n'étaient pas exceptionnelles non plus, et Hitomi ne voulait pas utiliser la technique d'Ensui pour forcer son corps à les dilater.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce point un peu fâcheux de l'entraînement à travers lequel il l'avait guidée, mais elle savait qu'il était au courant désormais : parfois, quand il la regardait, ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses clavicules, ses épaules. Il évaluait sa minceur. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'elle était revenue de la mission pour trouver Tsunade ; elle n'avait toujours pas fini de reprendre le poids qu'elle avait perdu alors. Elle aurait voulu le débarrasser de cette culpabilité. Sans son chakra, elle n'aurait pas survécu à ses derniers adversaires. Déjà qu'Orochimaru était un coup de chance…

Quand elle revint au salon, Anosuke pendu à son bras, Naruto servait les assiettes autour de la table basse. C'était rare qu'ils s'y attablent, parce que c'était un peu plus embêtant pour débarrasser, mais ils avaient tous besoin de cette proximité, des genoux qui se frôlaient, des coudes qui se gênaient et de la chaleur humaine. Un sourire immensément satisfait aux lèvres, Hitomi regarda son petit protégé qui mangeait avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, inconsciente de l'étincelle de fierté dans les yeux que son propre maître posait sur elle. La nouvelle génération déployait ses ailes.

Deux jours plus tard, Hitomi et ses frères retrouvèrent Kakashi devant la Tour. Il était temps de reprendre une mission. Tsunade avait été particulièrement satisfaite avec les résultats de la dernière et n'avaient pas tardé à leur donner le bonus auquel ils avaient droit pour le reclassement de sa difficulté. Le Jashiniste qu'ils avaient capturé était désormais entre les mains tendres et affectueuses d'Ibiki. Toutefois, en entrant dans le bureau – parfois, elle aimait remettre certaines missions en personne – Hitomi comprit que celle-ci était différente.

— Les données que nous avons reçues nous informent de la présence de l'un des repères d'Orochimaru, près du détroit qui mène au Pays des Vagues. Équipe Sept, vous aurez pour mission de piller ce repère et de le détruire. Nos informateurs affirment qu'il a été abandonné dans la précipitation, mais soyez prudents.

— Tsunade-sama ?

— Oui, Hitomi-chan ?

— Est-ce que cette mission ne devrait pas être confiée à des Chûnin, plutôt ?

La Hokage soupira profondément et, sans tenter de se cacher, se servit un généreux verre de saké. Elle savait que ni Kakashi ni ses élèves n'en seraient offensés, et ils n'iraient pas non plus la dénoncer à Shizune.

— Ce n'est pas si simple… Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, tu as raison, on déploierait une unité de quatre Chûnin compétents. Mais les séquelles de l'invasion sont encore très présentes, tu le sais. Nos Chûnin sont tous envoyés là où on a besoin d'eux en priorité : sur des missions qui rapportent plus d'argent, ou en poste à l'intérieur du village et aux frontières du pays. C'est la même chose pour les Jônin qui n'ont pas d'équipe sous leur charge… Et les Genin doivent suivre. Les Forces Générales peuvent prendre en charge les missions de rang D à l'intérieur du village, et celles de rang C ne sont pas prioritaires quand on a besoin de gens pour celles de rang B. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle savait pour la situation du village, bien entendu, tout comme elle savait que la manière de fonctionner que Tsunade avait choisie était la plus équilibrée : elle déployait ses ninjas là où ils avaient les meilleures chances de réussir, puis les forçait au repos pendant quelques jours pour qu'ils ne s'épuisent pas, plutôt que de remplir absolument toutes les missions qui arrivaient au village. C'était une manière d'agir sage et efficace.

— Bon ! Puisque c'est entendu, vous partez demain matin. Préparez-vous adéquatement, et bon travail.

— Merci, Tsunade-sama, conclut Kakashi d'une voix humble en guidant ses Genin vers la sortie.

Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent tous les quatre en silence dans les rues de Konoha. Hitomi et Naruto étaient tendus, surtout. Ils étaient les derniers à avoir vu Orochimaru vivant, après tout. Les derniers à l'avoir combattu. Même s'ils avaient vengé la marque odieuse apposée sur leur frère, les conséquences de ce geste étaient toujours bien visibles, trois petits magatamas noirs qui s'agençaient en un petit cercle sur sa nuque. Le Sceau qui Endigue le Mal tenait toujours l'influence du Serpent en respect, mais son chakra était toujours là, et Tsunade n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de le retirer sans tuer Sasuke dans la manœuvre.

— Vous aussi, vous vous demandez ce qu'on va trouver ? finit par demander l'adolescent.

— Des restes d'expériences, sans doute. Il était célèbre pour ça, ici, je doute qu'il ait arrêté une fois en exil.

— Avec un peu de chance, des notes sur ses travaux, aussi, intervint Sasuke. Si le repère a été vidé en urgence, je doute que ses sbires aient pu tout emporter.

— Ils n'auront peut-être rien emporté du tout, dit Hitomi d'une voix songeuse. S'ils ont fui le pays précipitamment, ils ne sont sans doute pas retournés là-bas. C'est le point le plus éloigné possible d'une frontière sûre pour eux.

— Hm… C'est possible, oui. Déjà la simple position de ce repère était un pari risqué, il y a beaucoup de patrouilles dans les environs.

— Ah, mais Orochimaru était arrogant. Il se pensait intouchable, invincible et immortel.

— Et quel bien ça lui a fait !

La conversation entre les trois adolescents mourut après la conclusion sarcastique de Sasuke. Kakashi les raccompagna jusqu'à la frontière des terres Nara avant de repartir vers chez lui. Le moral n'était pas au beau fixe dans la fratrie. Tous trois étaient anxieux concernant leur mission du lendemain, et avaient chacun leurs raisons légitimes. Toutefois, ils s'animèrent à nouveau en rentrant à la maison, où ils trouvèrent Ensui qui essayait d'expliquer à Anosuke comment se concentrer plus efficacement sur ses sens. La scène dessina un sourire attendri sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Elle décida de ne pas les interrompre, préférant se réfugier directement dans sa chambre.

Elle avait beaucoup de travail, après tout.

_Itachi-san,_

_L'Équipe Sept se dirigera demain vers le détroit qui donne sur le Pays des Vagues. Je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir rester à distance, si vous le pouvez. Ce sera déjà une mission délicate pour nous tous… Sasuke n'a pas besoin de piqûre de rappel concernant la haine qu'il est censé vous porter. Je fais des progrès avec lui : j'ai évoqué une ou deux fois, sans trop m'arrêter sur le sujet, les étranges circonstances entourant le massacre. N'ayez crainte, je l'ai toujours fait à l'intérieur des terres Nara, là où personne ne penserait à nous écouter. Un jour, quand j'aurai des preuves matérielles suffisantes, j'aborderai franchement le sujet avec lui. Je trouverai le moyen de vous ramener à la maison. Comment vont vos yeux, aujourd'hui ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_Hitomi._

En attendant sa réponse, elle s'attela à une lettre pour Gaara, lui décrivant sans trop entrer dans les détails les deux derniers jours. Depuis qu'il avait été promu, il avait moins de temps pour écrire, mais ses lettres étaient plus longues, ce contre quoi Hitomi ne pouvait décemment protester. Apparemment, les missions assignées à son équipe étaient dangereuses aussi, mais rarement concentrées ailleurs que dans leur pays. Suna cherchait un moyen de rétablir la paix, ce à quoi Tsunade était tout à fait ouverte, mais le village n'avait plus de Kazekage, et le Conseil, selon leurs lois, n'avait pas un droit très étendu.

_As-tu pensé à prendre cette place ?_ demanda-t-elle dans sa lettre. _Tu en rêves aussi, et tu es sans doute prêt, pas vrai ? Qui le fera si toi tu ne t'en occupes pas ? Si tu es prêt, voici quelques conseils : acquiers l'appui de certains Jônin très bien considérés dans ton village, comme Baki-san, mais aussi celui des civils. Fais des donations à l'hôpital, aux orphelinats. Je te conseille aussi fortement de contacter Tsunade-sama. Elle te soutiendra sans doute, vu ton rôle durant l'invasion. La paix pourrait revenir, enfin._

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de forcer le destin, pas vraiment : cet évènement était destiné à se produire depuis que l'ambition était née dans le cœur de Gaara. Quant à son âge… Le premier Kazekage n'avait pas été beaucoup plus vieux, dans ses souvenirs. Il possédait la puissance nécessaire pour prétendre au titre… En fait, il était sans doute le seul membre de son village pour qui c'était le cas. Hitomi ne parvenait pas à imaginer un concurrent sérieux. Même Baki serait broyé par son sable en quelques instants s'ils devaient s'affronter à la mort.

Après avoir posé le point final de sa lettre à Gaara, la jeune fille se pencha sur sa correspondance pour Haku, Hinata, sa mère, et même Shikamaru, parti en mission la veille. Elle s'y consacra pendant plus d'une heure avant de décider qu'il était temps de s'atteler à des problèmes plus sérieux et plus pressants. D'une étincelle de chakra, elle activa le sceau de sécurité qui verrouillait sa porte à distance, et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs secrets de son bureau. Le meuble avait été construit par Ensui, et son succès auprès des ninjas était phénoménal. Il contenait pas moins de vingt caches secrètes, différentes d'un modèle à l'autre. Rien que pour la Tour, Tsunade en avait commandé une vingtaine.

Dans le tiroir se trouvaient ses recherches sur la création de sa propre version du langage écrit du fûinjutsu. Elle avançait bien : elle avait réussi quelques jours plus tôt à apporter le point final à un sceau de stockage basique. À présent, elle cherchait les améliorations qu'elle pouvait lui fournir à l'aide du matériel linguistique si vaste à sa disposition, s'appuyant quand c'était possible sur des signes inconnus de ce monde. Qu'ils essayent donc de comprendre ce qui signifiait la rune _Jera_, ceux qui voudraient percer ses secrets, elle les regardait.

Juste avant d'être appelée pour le dîner, elle était occupée sur le sceau que Jiraiya lui apprenait et qui permettait de stocker du chakra. C'était la version basique du sceau, qui ne conservait que l'énergie pure, sans ses affinités, mais il pouvait déjà être très utile, soit en étant converti une fois absorbé à son organisme soit en servant directement pour du ninjutsu médical. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille rangea son matériel et descendit, les doigts maculés d'encre.

Ensui était là, plongé dans un échange avec Anosuke, qui se servait de son propre genou comme d'une surface de communication. L'enfant avait déjà repris des couleurs et un peu de chair sur les os, maintenant qu'il n'était nourri à autre chose que ce simulacre d'aliments sains qu'on trouvait à l'hôpital. Il était plus joyeux aussi, plus ouvert, même si les bruits soudains le faisaient toujours sursauter et qu'il se plongeait encore dans de longues périodes d'immobilité. C'était sans doute ce qui inquiétait le plus Hitomi, qu'il se coupe parfois totalement du monde. Pour un shinobi, ce comportement était dangereux.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Naruto et Sasuke ne semblaient plus aussi perturbés par la mission à venir, si on en croyait leurs expressions détendues et les sourires sur leurs lèvres. Après avoir mangé, Hitomi s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, silencieuse, et observa autour d'elle avec un mélange de fascination et de contentement. À chaque fois qu'elle réalisait quelle chance elle avait de vivre dans cette famille, son cœur se contractait presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

— Ensui-shishou ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir voir mes recherches, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Les traits empreints d'une expression grave, l'homme se leva de table, déployant sa silhouette longue et mince avec l'élégance nonchalante caractéristique des Nara. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, plusieurs mèches se frayant un chemin hors de l'élastique rouge censé les maintenir en place ; c'était le signe qu'il avait passé de longues heures à chipoter avec les mèches tout en soupirant au-dessus d'un tas de paperasse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il une fois dans sa chambre.

Sans répondre encore, la jeune fille activa son sceau de sécurité et récupéra ses derniers travaux, sur le sceau de stockage de chakra. Elle les passa à Ensui, regardant la fierté qui se peignait lentement sur son visage. Elle venait de maîtriser un sceau difficile, après tout. Dans ce domaine au moins, elle dépassait le maître.

— J'aimerais me le faire tatouer quelque part, pour pouvoir y accéder à volonté. Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux le faire moi-même ?

— Hm… Pas si tu l'as à peine maîtrisé, non. Mais attends voir, tu as de bonnes relations avec Yûgao Uzuki, pas vrai ?

— J'ai sauvé son fiancé, donc j'imagine que oui. Pourquoi ?

— Elle a une fonction connue au village : c'est la tatoueuse officielle de l'ANBU. Je pense que si tu dessines le motif du sceau là où tu veux qu'il soit, elle sera capable de le rendre permanent. Mais… Tu es sûre ? On ne revient pas en arrière avec ce genre de décision, et tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de chakra supplémentaire…

— On a toujours besoin de chakra supplémentaire. Face à Orochimaru, si je n'avais pas volé celui de Jiraiya-sama, je n'aurais jamais pu maintenir la Manipulation des Ombres. Et ça a failli le tuer que je lui prenne son énergie alors qu'il était déjà grièvement blessé… Je ne veux plus courir ce risque. Mon Kekkei Genkai ne peut pas être ma seule carte dans ce domaine, je dois avoir des alternatives.

— Tu devrais au moins attendre de maîtriser le sceau supérieur, Hitomi. Stocker plusieurs types de chakra tout en conservant leurs propriétés élémentaires, voilà qui te serait encore plus utile, tu ne trouves pas ? Te connaissant, ce sera l'affaire d'un mois à peine, et ça ne servirait à rien, pour le coup, que tu aies deux sceaux qui font pratiquement la même chose gravés sur le corps, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les traits de la jeune fille se pincèrent mais, de mauvaise grâce, elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle voyait la logique derrière son raisonnement et, si elle était honnête, si elle repoussait sa paranoïa là où elle pouvait à peine l'entendre, elle admettait qu'il avait raison. Avec un soupir, elle récupéra ses papiers et les rangea à nouveau avec soin, dissimulant les tremblants de ses mains comme elle le pouvait. Ensui était un Jônin. Elle ne le dupa pas.

— Hitomi, quand tu reviendras de cette mission, on aura une discussion sérieuse, tous les deux, d'accord ? On n'a jamais parlé de comment tu te sens après l'invasion, après avoir tué Orochimaru. Il est temps.

Hitomi se figea, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge. Cela aussi, elle finit par y acquiescer, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard soucieux de son maître. Elle ne voulait pas… Mais il avait raison. Il était temps.


	79. Le repère abandonné

_Coucou ! C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste dans la furie des examens. Demain, c'est mon dernier partiel et après je suis libre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Le prochain sera très intense pour vous je pense. Bonne lecture !_

Une bonne partie du voyage jusqu'au rivage se fit en silence. Dès l'instant où Kakashi était arrivé, la gravité et l'importance de cette mission s'étaient rappelées au bon souvenir des Genin, dont les traits fermés et sérieux faisaient presque tache sur les adolescents qu'ils étaient. Un autre sensei aurait peut-être essayé de leur rendre le sourire… Pas Kakashi. Chacun de ses trois petits élèves avaient failli mourir aux mains du Sannin renégat. Lui-même se sentait d'humeur sombre à l'idée de ne pouvoir prendre qu'une vengeance tardive et futile sur lui.

Les coordonnées que les espions avaient fournies à Tsunade menaient à un passage sous-terrain qu'ils faillirent manquer à cause de la brume qui s'abattait si près de la mer. Une masse orageuse passait sur le Pays du Feu, mais n'avait pas encore daigné libérer sa fureur. Quand cela viendrait, toutes les missions en cours, sans exception, se compliqueraient pour une raison ou une autre. Là où se trouvait l'Équipe Sept, on ne verrait pas plus loin qu'un ou deux mètres à la ronde et les grondements du tonnerre seraient idéaux pour dissimuler les avancées ennemies.

— Je vais forcer la porte à trois, dit Kakashi d'une voix calme. Sasuke, tu entres en premier, puis Hitomi, puis moi, et Naruto pour fermer la marche. Soyez prêts à tout.

Les trois Genin hochèrent la tête, les traits sérieux et concentrés. Si ce repère ressemblait à ceux dessinés par Kishimoto pour le manga, Hitomi n'aurait pas la place d'invoquer ses chats au combat. Ce n'était pas grave – elle avait d'autres atouts. Lentement, elle dégaina son sabre et activa sa gaine de chakra sans effort. Kakashi défonça la porte d'acier d'un coup de pied, ménageant si peu sa force qu'il l'envoya s'encastrer dans l'un des murs. Aussitôt, l'odeur de mort les assaillit, étouffante.

Ils se déployèrent en un instant, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par le danger que leur hurlaient leurs nez. Le sabre de Sasuke, Shinji to Giri, s'embrasa comme une torche. Lui aussi avait maîtrisé la gaine de chakra, et il parvenait à l'utiliser avec une affinité qui n'était même pas sa primaire – impressionnant, même pour un Uchiha. Grâce à cette technique, les ombres autour d'eux se déployèrent, s'agitèrent. Par réflexe, Hitomi infusa la sienne de chakra, et pendant un instant, il lui sembla que _quelque chose_ allait se produire, comme si elle se trouvait à deux doigts d'un déclic pour apprendre une technique difficile – et puis l'instant passa.

— On va fouiller les salles une par une, tous ensemble. Pas question de se séparer ici. Je ne sens personne qui soit en vie, mais avec cette odeur de cadavre, je pourrais me tromper.

Ils trouvèrent les premiers macchabées derrière leur première porte de bois, deux scientifiques qui s'étaient étouffés sur une mousse jaunâtre. Du poison. Leurs corps étaient rigides, glacés. Ils se seraient sans doute déjà partiellement décomposés sans les sceaux de conservation gravés sur le mur dix centimètres au-dessus du sol, tout autour de la pièce – ce fut Hitomi qui le repéra, au premier regard. Méthodiquement, l'équipe investit les lieux, ouvrant les tiroirs, les classeurs, les livres. Grâce à la future Maîtresse des Sceaux parmi eux, ils ne manquaient pas de rouleaux de stockage et décidèrent d'emporter à l'excès, et de trier plus tard.

Les salles se succédèrent, répétition morne et glacée de cadavres et d'agonie. Il y avait des chambres, des laboratoires, des bibliothèques, un terrain d'exercices, une infirmerie, un réfectoire. Le repère secret semblait s'étendre sous terre sans fin. Parfois, Hitomi devait réprimer des haut-le-cœur devant le spectacle qui se déployait sous ses yeux, à peine capable d'en supporter la vue. Des organes disséqués, des schémas de torture, des rapports d'interrogatoire et d'expériences – c'était parfois répugnant.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à une porte un peu différente, renforcée de trois sceaux imbriqués dans le métal et la roche. Bien entendu, la solution la plus évidente aurait été de les faire sauter, mais rien n'aurait mieux provoqué leur trépas qu'une explosion souterraine. Ce fut Hitomi qui se pencha sur les lignes d'encre, ses doigts effleurant les traits noirs et élégants comme pour mieux saisir leur fonction, leur sens. Au bout d'un moment d'analyse sous la lumière prodiguée par la lame de Sasuke, elle dégaina son pinceau et se mit au travail.

Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation satisfaite quand, enfin, elle parvint à forcer le sceau de sécurité. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que de forcer un verrou, vraiment, mais la minutie et le long travail pouvait être un peu frustrant et, par occasion, lui porter sur les nerfs. Pas cette fois, elle devait l'avouer. Retrouvant son sérieux, sa lame en main, elle poussa le battant, et eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle comprit ce qu'elle voyait à l'intérieur.

Au centre de la pièce se dressait un immense tube de verre, qui touchait à la fois le sol et le plafond. À première vue, il était rempli d'eau, mais ce liquide devait avoir quelque chose de spécial : le tube était relié à une douzaine de machines différentes, qui avaient depuis longtemps cessé de fonctionner mais dont on voyait encore les câbles. Elle avança de quelques pas, ses coéquipiers se déployant en éventail derrière elle.

Et dans le tube, au milieu de l'eau, deux yeux s'ouvrirent.

Ce spectacle arracha un cri surpris à Naruto, mais Hitomi, elle, comprit immédiatement à quoi elle avait affaire. Elle posa une main sur le verre, près du visage épuisé et émacié qui s'y formait lentement. Se coupant de ses camarades, qui semblaient comprendre que quelque chose d'important était en court, elle exagéra son articulation pour que les yeux violets qui ne se détachaient pas de son visage puissent lire sur ses lèvres.

— Je vais te sortir de là. Maintenant.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se fermèrent ; elle n'attendit pas qu'il les rouvre, n'attendit pas de voir l'espoir dans ses yeux pour se mettre au travail. Le tube de verre était parcouru de sceaux complexes, mais Hitomi les comprenait. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la longueur du chemin parcouru dans ce domaine : elle pouvait suivre le travail d'un _Sannin_, et retrouver la patte d'Orochimaru dans chaque trait, dans chaque verrou posé pour rendre le verre plus résistant. Lentement, elle dégaina son pinceau sous le regard respectueux de ses équipiers, qui attendaient derrière elle, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème, et se mit au travail.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour désactiver la chaîne de sceaux imbriqués les uns dans les autres, une étape à la fois. Ses coéquipiers avaient fini par retourner à leur propre travail, fouillant le reste de la salle pour récupérer les documents qui s'y trouvaient, parfois particulièrement bien cachés. Les yeux derrière le verre ne se détachaient pas de ses mains aux doigts fins, fragiles, maculés d'encre. Parfois, elle fronçait les sourcils, marmonnait, mais son visage finit par s'éclairer d'un sourire victorieux, exalté, et elle se redressa comme poussée par un ressort. Elle dégaina son sabre et, d'une main raffermée par le chakra, abattit la garde sur le verre en détournant la tête.

Des éclats volèrent dans tous les sens, se perdant dans ses cheveux, dans la peau tendre de sa main, et elle feula de douleur tandis que l'eau s'abattait sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux en grognant, un Suigetsu à l'air immensément soulagé et très _nu_ était allongé sur elle. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, trop occupée à éloigner les mèches de cheveux gorgées d'eau de son visage sans se mettre du sang dans les yeux.

— Eh, espèce de pervers ! Dégage d'Hitomi-chan maintenant !

Hitomi soupira et grogna encore, fusillant Naruto du regard.

— Naruto, on ne crie pas sur le prisonnier tout juste libéré. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle en plantant un doigt entre les côtes de Suigetsu, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, lève-toi, tu m'écrases.

— A-aah, pardon !

Il se releva d'un bond, fit un geste pour l'aider à revenir sur ses pieds mais se figea quand il vit la main qui avait tenu son tantô, en sang. Elle suivit son regard, grimaça et roula sur le flanc droit pour se redresser en position assise à l'aide de sa main intacte.

— Kakashi-sensei ? Vous pourriez nettoyer ma main, s'il vous plaît, pour que je puisse essayer de la soigner ?

— Je ne connais pas beaucoup de ninjutsu médical, mais je peux m'en occuper, Hitomi-chan. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, trouvez quelque chose pour habiller ce garçon, ce n'est pas une vue décente pour votre sœur.

Les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt à fouiller leurs paquetages tandis que Kakashi s'agenouillait devant Hitomi. Il semblait détendu, mais elle ne s'y trompait pas : il ne laissait jamais l'inconnu sortir de son champ de vision et elle sentait son chakra se concentrer autour de son Sharingan – il était prêt à s'en servir, à faire des ravages si nécessaire, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour protéger et détruire. Il se courba sur la main blessée d'Hitomi et commença à retirer le verre qui s'était fiché dans sa peau, s'aidant parfois d'un senbon en grommelant des excuses bourrues quand il la voyait grimacer.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête au garçon _enfin_ habillé des vêtements de rechange de Sasuke.

Elle connaissait déjà son nom, mais comment aurait-elle pu l'expliquer ? Elle se contenta de le détailler du regard, gravant les yeux violets, les longs cheveux blancs et le corps émacié dans sa mémoire. Il était semblable à l'homme qu'on découvrait dans le canon, mais si maigre… Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans ce tube de verre ?

— S-Suigetsu, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Suigetsu Hôzuki. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Orochimaru est mort, dit Hitomi d'une voix douce. Les gens qui travaillaient ici se sont tous suicidés en l'apprenant. Personne ne t'a libéré… C'est vraiment cruel.

— Je… Je pensais que j'allais mourir ici, bredouilla-t-il.

Lentement, Hitomi se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle se souvenait de son apparition dans le canon, de son tempérament rude et brutal d'alors, mais le Suigetsu qu'elle avait devant elle semblait juste débordé de soulagement et d'une frayeur glacée dont le fantôme lui mordait encore le ventre. Il était un adolescent plein de rêves qui avait frôlé la mort, si faible que sans la main de Naruto sur son épaule il se serait écroulé. Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, Hitomi l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante, parcourant ses longs cheveux emmêlés du bout des doigts. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux… Mais il y avait plus urgent.

— Tout va bien se passer maintenant, Suigetsu-san. Nous avons une mission en cours ici, mais on ne va pas te laisser là.

Il hocha la tête, le menton tremblant, et elle le relâcha. Après avoir reculé d'un pas, elle s'entailla le bout du pouce et composa les mudras pour appeler Hoshihi, qui apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il avait repris du poil de la bête depuis le bref passage vers la mort d'Hitomi, et sa maigreur d'alors n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Hoshihi, j'aimerais que tu sortes d'ici et que tu ailles chasser. Essaye de nous trouver quelques lapins pour nourrir ce pauvre garçon, veux-tu ?

— Ca marche ! Je vous attends à l'entrée ?

— Yep ! On te rejoint dès qu'on a fini ici.

Avec un peu de chance, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Essuyant son pouce sur un mouchoir, la jeune fille extirpa un petit sceau de stockage qu'elle avait intercalé dans les bandages protecteurs enroulés autour de son poignet droit et l'activa. Une ration de survie apparut dans sa main tendue. Elle l'offrit à Suigetsu, qui ouvrit l'emballage avec les dents et commença immédiatement à manger.

— Hé ! s'éclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? Comment ça se fait que t'es pas mort comme les autres ?

— Tant que je suis dans de l'eau, je ne peux pas mourir de faim… Ca fait partie des choses que ce bâtard d'Orochimaru a testées sur moi. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'il est mort, vous n'avez plus d'intérêt pour ses affaires, non ?

— On est en mission pour notre village, répondit Sasuke. Et détrompe-toi, on a toujours de l'intérêt pour ses affaires. Il est mort, mais son assistant, Kabuto, est toujours en vie.

— Lui ? Ce connard s'occupait de toutes les expériences…

— Oui, lui. On ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais on espère avoir des indices sur ses prochaines décisions en fouillant d'anciens repères.

— Pas bête… Je serai bien content quand il sera crevé, lui aussi. Pour répondre à la première question… J'ai été capturé par Orochimaru il y a plusieurs années. Il voulait faire des expériences sur mon Kekkei Genkai.

— Ton corps peut se changer en eau à volonté, c'est ça ? demanda Hitomi d'une voix douce. Un de mes amis, Haku Yuki, est originaire du Pays de l'Eau. Tu connais peut-être son maître, Zabuza Momochi…

— Le dernier des Épéistes de la Brume ? Je connais, oui. Les scientifiques discutaient pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs petites expériences, et parfois, ils parlaient de mon pays, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus…

Hitomi chercha Kakashi du regard et il hocha la tête en réponse, l'autorisant à raconter à Suigetsu tout ce qui s'était produit au Pays de l'Eau ces dernières années. Elle lui raconta les clans massacrés et la rébellion qui couvait, l'ascension d'une nouvelle candidate au poste de Mizukage, Mei Terumî, dont l'une des ambitions était de retrouver les lames de pouvoir et de reformer l'escouade des Épéistes de la Brume. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ce sujet en particulier : il lui posa des questions sur Zabuza et Haku, et sur le dernier membre en vie de l'escouade, Kisame Hoshigaki, sur qui elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien lui dire, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée avoir croisé sa route. Tout en parlant, elle continuait sa fouille du laboratoire, tandis que son équipe était passée à la salle voisine.

— Je vois, dit Suigetsu quand elle eut terminé. Tu crois que cette Mei m'accepterait dans sa rébellion ? Je pensais passer l'éternité ici, mais maintenant…

— Maintenant, tu as d'autres opportunités. Je peux dire à Haku de demander à Mei, si tu veux. J'ai des moyens de le contacter rapidement et sans être interceptée.

Quand le garçon hocha la tête, elle sourit et s'adossa à un tableau de commande, son carnet communicant en main. Il ne lui fallut que deux petites minutes pour composer son message et l'envoyer, une étincelle de chakra plus tard. L'air satisfaite, elle se redressa et rangea son carnet dans son obi, là où elle pouvait toujours sentir les éventuels changements de température de la couverture si Haku répondait.

— Voilà ! À cette heure-ci, en général, il est soit sur une mission soit à l'entraînement. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde mais, honnêtement, je ne les vois pas refuser de t'intégrer. Apparemment, ils n'en sont pas encore à la phase des combats, parce qu'ils manquent d'armement et de vivres… Tu es au bout du rouleau, mais quand tu reprendras des forces, avec ton Kekkei Genkai, tu seras un atout précieux.

Un air de détermination s'était inscrit sur les traits du jeune homme. Il hocha la tête et la remercia avant de venir l'aider ; elle passait une dernière fois le long des murs et recoins pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. Quand elle en fut certaine, elle le guida jusqu'à la salle suivante, où Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke étaient tous les trois posés sur ce qui ressemblait à un épais carnet, murmurant entre eux d'une voix soucieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sensei ?

— Je suis en train de décrypter… Mais on dirait un journal de bord, de la main de ton cher ami Kabuto. J'ai réussi à déchiffrer un passage qui parle d'expériences. Ca ressemble à un document personnel, il était caché. Je doute qu'il ait prévu de le laisser derrière lui.

L'homme finit par lui tendre le cahier, pointant du doigt un passage en particulier.

— Tiens, tu as montré du talent en cryptage et décodage. Tu as besoin d'entraîner ces compétences. Décrypte l'entrée pour ce jour-là.

Acquiesçant avec sérieux, la jeune fille prit le livre des deux mains et se pencha sur ses pages, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La protection était assez faible… Il fallait s'aider de la date et d'un caractère hiragana souligné d'un point pour déterminer le nombre de kanas d'écart entre celui qu'on écrivait et celui qu'on voulait obtenir. Grâce à sa mémoire, Hitomi n'avait pas besoin de prendre des notes pour s'aider. Elle parcourut le message tout en le déchiffrant puis le lut à voix haute. Il racontait une journée-type de Kabuto, et une séance d'entraînement avec Orochimaru.

— On n'en a pas fini avec ce type, pas vrai ? demanda Sasuke, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres.

— J'ai bien peur que non, soupira Kakashi. D'autres documents, ainsi que le début de ce journal, me poussent à croire que Kabuto est l'héritier d'Orochimaru à tous les niveaux, y compris ses techniques et ses ambitions.

… Ce qui faisait de Sasuke une cible. Après tout, il avait été marqué, le Sannin renégat avait eu de grands plans le concernant. Mais le jeune Uchiha, dans cette version de l'univers, avait laissé son désir de vengeance s'adoucir. Il ne serait pas un petit animal docile entre les mains d'un maître déterminé à en faire l'arme la plus terrible possible avant de disposer de son corps comme lui plaisait. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Hitomi espérait de toutes ses forces.

— On embarque ce journal aussi. Hitomi-chan, combien de rouleaux te reste-t-il ?

Elle effectua un rapide compte, palpant parfois ses poches pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

— Douze. S'il reste encore beaucoup de salles à explorer, ça ne suffira pas, mais je peux en refaire.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai envoyé un clone en éclaireur, il nous reste une infirmerie et une chambre à fouiller.

Ce fut une affaire rapidement conclue : quand l'équipe et leur invité imprévu ressortirent du repère, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et l'orage, comme la brume, avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Suigetsu posa un regard gourmand sur les trois lapins et deux grives empilés en tas entre les pattes d'Hoshihi, qui posa un regard fier sur son Invocatrice. Elle le remercia en lui gratouillant gentiment l'arrière d'une oreille.

— Bon, les enfants, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre en route aussi tard, surtout avec un compagnon affaibli. Naruto, Sasuke, allez chercher du bois flotté pour un feu. Hitomi, tu t'occupes d'installer le couchage. C'est parti !

Les trois Genin s'activèrent sous le regard songeur de Suigetsu, tandis que Kakashi installait des pièges sur le pourtour du coin de terre qu'ils utiliseraient comme campement. Ils avaient beau ne pas sortir souvent du village, les trois enfants ne laissaient pas la machine bien huilée qu'était leur équipe s'enrayer, quitte à s'entraîner « dans le vent » une fois par semaine dans le jardin. Kurenai assistait parfois à leurs exercices d'un air vaguement admiratif, et Hitomi avait entendu dire qu'Asuma et elle enjoignaient leurs propres équipes à agir de la même façon. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, le camp était dressé et fonctionnel : Sasuke venait d'apporter la touche finale en allumant le feu d'une technique Katon. Les flammes se teintaient vaguement de vert et de bleu à cause des minéraux que la mer avait rejeté sur le bois. Un spectacle étrangement délicat.

— Bon, Suigetsu, on fait cuire le premier lapin pour toi. Kakashi-sensei et moi on s'en partage un, et Sasuke et Naruto un autre. Et puis les grives pour se caler ! Hoshihi, tu as déjà mangé en route, ou tu veux retourner te chasser un petit sanglier ?

Le chat haussa ses massives épaules et s'installa près du feu, enroulant sa queue mince autour de celles de son invocatrice avec affection.

— Je suis tombé sur un daim avant de trouver vos proies, alors comme je savais que tu allais me demander ça, je me suis fait plaisir d'abord.

— Tu as bien fait. Bon ! Voyons voir ces lapins…

Préparer les proies à la consommation fut l'affaire d'à peine quelques minutes. Les trois Genin avaient appris à l'Académie comment préparer n'importe quelle viande de manière à pouvoir la consommer. Pour eux, c'était devenu trivial, même si Naruto avait toujours du mal avec les lapins s'il les regardait de trop près. Son bon cœur serait toujours sa plus grande faiblesse – et sa plus grande force. Tandis qu'elle retirait le premier lapin du feu et le tendait à un Suigetsu si reconnaissant qu'il aurait pu pleurer, elle sentit son carnet refroidir.

— Ah ! J'ai une réponse d'Haku. Voyons voir… Hm, il a parlé à Mei et elle a dit que tous les ninjas près à lui prêter allégeance, même les déserteurs, étaient les bienvenus dans ses rangs. Le seul test d'entrée pour montrer ses capacités et compétences est de réussir à trouver son campement. Eh bien… On dirait que tu as ta réponse, Suigetsu-san. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Je me mets en route demain, puisque c'est comme ça ! Ma mère m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre une femme trop longtemps… Surtout si elle était dangereuse.

Hitomi éclata d'un rire léger, songeant à toutes les femmes dangereuses qu'elle connaissait. Si quelqu'un avait l'outrecuidance de faire attendre Tsunade ou Anko… Oh, être une petite souris pour assister à une scène pareille !

— Hé, ne donne pas de drôles d'idées à Hitomi ! se plaignit Naruto. Elle est déjà assez tordue comme ça !

— Mais enfin, Naruto, tu m'aimes comme ça, pas vrai ?

L'adolescent s'étrangla sur le morceau de viande qu'il était en train d'avaler quand il croisa son regard triste et suppliant. Il acquiesça frénétiquement tout en tentant de se racler la gorge, les yeux humides. C'était toujours tellement, tellement facile.

— Bon, fit Kakashi quand ils furent tous rassasiés. Hitomi, tu prends le premier tour de garde et me réveilles dans une heure et demi. Après moi, ce sera Sasuke, et Naruto pour conclure. À part elle, que tout le monde aille se coucher ! J'aimerais être rentré demain.

Souriante et détendue, Hitomi s'assit sur une pierre, son sabre à portée de main, et surveilla l'horizon à la lumière du feu mourant. Aussi loin que couraient les perceptions de ses méridiens, ils étaient en sécurité. C'était un sentiment presque réconfortant, même si la maison et certains des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se trouvaient loin. Avec la chaleur des braises pour lui caresser le dos, elle pouvait presque imaginer qu'ils se trouvaient tout près, juste en-dehors de son champ de vision, et l'idée l'emplissait d'une mélancolie douce-amère.


	80. Un murmure entre les feuilles

_Coucou ! Mes examens sont enfin finis, je suis en vacances et je viens de recevoir mon horaire pour le second semestre. Je vais pouvoir écrire ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

— Pourquoi est-ce que quand une mission dégénère dernièrement, c'est toujours vous quatre ?

Un terrifiant Jônin et trois Genin désabusés se recroquevillèrent sous le regard de Tsunade, cherchant désespérément ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire pour apaiser son élan d'énervement. Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à le faire : elle se servit un généreux verre de saké, l'avala cul sec et se pencha en soupirant sur le rapport d'Hitomi qui, des quatre, avait la meilleure calligraphie.

— Donc… Vous avez déposé tous ces documents au département Cryptage et Décodage, c'est bien… Et ce gamin, Suigetsu ? Vous pensez qu'il sera un problème ?

— Peu probable, répondit Kakashi d'une voix ferme. Avec son attribut génétique, il nous a semblé peu productif de le ramener au village pour le faire interroger, et il semblait très intéressé par ce que Mei Terumi a à lui offrir. S'il est le problème de quelqu'un, désormais, ce sera le sien.

— C'était une bonne décision, ça. Bon, je ne vois vraiment rien de reprochable dans ce rapport… Mission de rang B, deux jours de congé obligatoires, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant. Hitomi-chan, ton oncle aimerait te voir avant que tu rentres chez toi. Il est dans son bureau. Et puisque tu passes par-là, donne-lui ce dossier de ma part.

— Oui, Tsunade-sama.

Hitomi fut la première à quitter le bureau après avoir légèrement incliné la tête en signe de déférence. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas trop regarder le dossier que lui avait remis Tsunade, de peur d'être tentée de l'ouvrir, de voler des informations qu'elle n'était pas censée posséder. En plus, elle était à peu près sûre que des agents de l'ANBU surveillaient chaque centimètre cube du bâtiment… Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Shikaku et entra quand il lui en donna la permission, portant autour d'elle un regard tranquille. Elle remarqua le code pénal de Kusagakure sorti de sa bibliothèque, reconnaissable à l'emblème sur sa reliure. Les deux pays n'étaient-ils pas liés par un traité de paix ? Elle salua son oncle d'un signe de la main et déposa le dossier à sa portée tout en continuant d'observer sans trop en avoir l'air. Bien entendu, il n'était pas dupe… Mais il la laissa faire. L'information, le pouvoir…

— Tsunade-sama m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, ojisan ?

— Oui, Hitomi-chan. Je voulais te demander ce que tu comptais faire à propos des prochains examens Chûnin.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, ils approchent, tu vois. Et comme Kakashi a déjà recommandé votre équipe une fois, il n'a pas à le refaire. Konoha n'hébergera pas cet examen, donc tu devrais recevoir toutes les informations concernant les dates et le lieu d'ici un mois environ.

Surprise, Hitomi baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle voulait… Elle voulait cette seconde chance, bien entendu. Mais est-ce qu'elle en était vraiment capable ? C'était vrai, elle était forte, et tenait le coup sous la pression, mais après l'examen en lui-même ? Est-ce qu'elle avait les épaules assez solides pour devenir Chûnin ? Ne valait-il pas attendre un an de plus ? Elle fronça les sourcils, rejeta cette idée avec sévérité. Non, elle devait accéder au titre et à la liberté relative qui l'accompagnait aussi tôt que possible.

— Je veux le faire, finit-elle par affirmer d'une voix presque dure.

— Parfait, répondit Shikaku en reculant contre le dossier de son siège. Je comprends pourquoi tu as abandonné la dernière fois, mais cet examen sera différent. Tsunade compte envoyer toutes les équipes de ta génération pour submerger l'examen d'excellentes recrues et intimider les seigneurs des pays voisins. Elle s'attend à ce qu'au moins l'un de vous atteigne la finale du tournoi. Quant à moi, j'espère que cette personne, ce sera toi.

La respiration de la jeune fille se coinça dans sa poitrine et elle se tendit un instant avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles, les dénouant un par un. Le tournoi… C'était vrai, cette étape de l'examen revenait à chaque édition, et cette fois, elle aurait une véritable chance de participer. Traditionnellement, on n'affrontait pas un membre de sa propre équipe, même lors des présélections éventuelles. Qui restait-il, parmi ses pairs Genin, qui puisse constituer une menace ? L'équipe de Gai, peut-être, mais les adeptes du taijutsu étaient sérieusement désavantagés face à sa Manipulation des Ombres. Elle fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, sa résolution se peignant partout sur ses traits.

— Avec un peu de chance et de créativité, j'en suis capable, ojisan.

— C'est parfait. Peu de Nara ont comme toi l'ambition de briller au combat. Nous allons nous servir de ça. Même si ton nom reste Yûhi, j'attends de toi que tu fasses très vite comprendre à tes adversaires quel est le second clan auquel tu appartiens. Ensui a reçu pour mission de te préparer psychologiquement et physiquement, mais la manière dont tu décideras de jouer tout cet examen dépend de toi. Tu as fait preuve d'assez de sang-froid dans tes missions passées pour que je te laisse improviser.

— Merci, ojisan. Ce sera tout ?

— Oui, ce sera tout. Oh, attends ! Tu pourrais dire à Yoshino que je risque d'arriver en retard au dîner ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lui envoyer un message…

— Je m'en occupe, ojisan.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et fit volte-face d'un pas résolu, les méninges tournant déjà à pleine vitesse. Toutefois, arrivée à la porte du bureau, elle se figea et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Shikaku :

— Est-ce que tu penses que je ferai une bonne Chûnin, ojisan ?

Il sembla surpris par la question et y réfléchit quelques instants, la détaillant soigneusement du regard. Finalement, il répondit, d'une voix dénuée du moindre doute :

— Oui, tu as ce qu'il faut. Contrairement à ton cousin ou ton frère Sasuke, tu as l'éloquence suffisante pour motiver la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui seraient placés sous ton commandement. Tu gardes les idées claires même sous la pression d'un ennemi plus nombreux ou plus dangereux, c'est aussi une bonne qualité. Et tu cultives aussi avec soin tes compétences individuelles, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut t'envoyer seule sur des petites missions si nécessaires. Surtout, tu es capable de travailler en équipe. C'est une qualité que tous tes pairs partagent, une situation très rare pour nous, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est précieux : ça veut dire qu'on peut te placer dans n'importe quelle configuration sans s'attendre à des difficultés de fonctionnement. Il ne te manque plus que le titre, Hitomi-chan.

La confiance de son oncle rassura un peu la jeune fille, qui s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de prendre congé. Elle fit le crochet par la maison voisine comme Shikaku l'avait demandé, avertit Yoshino du retard potentiel de son époux, puis rentra à la maison, enfin. L'entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec le Jônin en Chef n'avait pas vraiment duré longtemps, mais la teneur intense de la discussion l'avait fatiguée. Elle changea de chaussures, monta dans sa chambre se changer, puis redescendit aux côtés de ses frères et de son petit protégé, qui s'affairaient tous les trois en cuisine. Même s'il ne voyait pas, Anosuke se débrouillait bien : Ensui lui avait manifestement donné des exercices pour développer son ouïe et son odorat, une initiative qu'Hitomi approuvait sans réserve.

— Ah, nee-san ! s'exclama Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans tes ramen ?

Avec un petit sourire, Hitomi détailla son choix et décida de les aider, lavant les plats à mesure qu'ils les salissaient. La cuisine était petite pour eux tous, mais c'était comme ça que la jeune fille aimait sa maison, plein de gens aimés, de vie, dynamique, un peu bruyante, pleine de surprises. Ils se taquinèrent gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de passer à table, et qu'une conversation normale reprenne.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Shikaku-san ?

— Ah, Naruto, ça va te plaire. Il voulait m'avertir de l'imminence des prochains examens Chûnin. Ca serait chouette d'être tous promus cette fois, pas vrai ?

Ses frères échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent résolution la tête, des sourires jumeaux sur les lèvres.

— Tu penses qu'on en est tous les trois capables, Hitomi ?

— Franchement, Sasuke, tu ne devrais même pas poser la question. Les deux premières épreuves ne sont qu'une formalité au vu de nos forces respectives et de nos dernières missions. La troisième sera un peu plus complexe, mais les adversaires qui m'inquiétaient le plus, Gaara et Shikamaru, sont déjà promus. Bien sûr, il reste la team Gai à ne pas sous-estimer, mais à part ça… On va dominer ce tournoi.

La discussion s'orienta sur ce sujet pendant toute la soirée. Hitomi ne voyait pas de raison de faire de la rétention d'information : avec un peu de chance, ses coéquipiers seraient à ses côtés durant cette nouvelle aventure. N'avait-elle pas écrasé le canon, encore et encore ? Peut-être serait-ce suffisant pour détourner le cours des évènements, juste un peu… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer – elle voulait garder ses frères à ses côtés.

Ensui et Karin rentrèrent à la maison côte à côte pendant que la fratrie et Anosuke débarrassaient la table. Aussitôt, Hitomi fit son rapport à son shishou tandis qu'il se déchaussait, puis derrière la porte de la salle de bains pendant qu'il se changeait. Il ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, au contraire : quand il sortit, vêtu d'une tenue plus appropriée à l'intérieur de la maison, il souriait et son regard brillait d'un éclat fier. Au grand soulagement d'Hitomi, il sembla décider de ne pas avoir la fameuse discussion avec elle ce soir-là, peut-être pour lui laisser un peu de répit, le temps de retrouver son équilibre.

Il aurait dû.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke n'était plus là et Shikamaru frappait frénétiquement à sa porte. Le cœur parcouru de battements désordonnés, Hitomi se dépêcha de se préparer tandis qu'il expliquait la situation d'une voix pressante, Naruto à ses côtés, et sortit de la maison. Anosuke devrait rester sous la supervision d'un de ses clones aqueux… Dans cette situation, c'était mieux que rien : Ensui était parti pendant la nuit en mission pour Shikaku, et Kurenai se trouvait à l'étranger avec Shino et Hinata. À l'intérieur d'elle-même, la jeune fille tremblait et le Murmure hurlait de fureur, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faiblir, pas cette fois.

Son frère et son cousin à ses côtés, elle fendit l'air du village à toute vitesse jusqu'à arriver aux portes principales, où Neji, Lee et Chôji attendaient déjà. Ils semblaient fébriles, tous les trois, mais sur leurs traits pâles se lisait une résolution sans borne. La Flamme de la Volonté brillait en eux haut et clair. Quand ils furent tous rassemblés, Shikamaru leur expliqua la situation : les Jônin et Chûnin pratiquement tous en mission, et ceux qui restaient forcés de rester au village au cas où cet évènement ne serait qu'une diversion, laissant les Genin seuls capables d'intervenir sous la supervision du plus inexpérimenté des Chûnin… Et Sasuke, parti aux côtés des trois membres survivants de l'escorte d'Orochimaru, désormais appelés la Triade du Son.

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Naruto. Il a été enlevé ou trompé, c'est la seule solution !

Les traits de Shikamaru se durcirent, mais il ne rétorqua pas, même s'il semblait en mourir d'envie. Il inspira profondément, se redressa, émanant pour la première fois l'aura du chef d'unité qu'il était devenu.

— Peut-être que tu as raison, fit-il d'une voix dure. Dans ce cas, le problème est encore plus pressant, tu ne penses pas ? On se met en route immédiatement. Kiba et Hitomi, en première ligne avec vos sens déployés au maximum. Ensuite Naruto pour le flanc droit, et moi pour le flanc gauche. Pour fermer la marche, Chôji, Lee et Neji – ton rôle sera de surveiller nos arrières. En route !

— À vos ordres, taichô ! s'exclamèrent les Genin à l'unisson.

Ils disparurent dans une explosion de mouvement et de chakra. Derrière eux ne restèrent que les deux témoins de leur départ, Izumo et Kotetsu, le regard terne et grave. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, puis le premier prit la parole d'une voix qui portait déjà l'ombre d'un deuil pour les Genin si prometteurs.

— Que la Flamme de la Volonté les protège…

— Qu'Elle les protège.

Plus loin, les adolescents n'entendirent pas leurs aînés échanger cette formule qui mêlait espoir de bonne fortune et endurcissement moral face à une situation désespérée, mais eusse été le cas, ils ne s'en seraient pas souciés. L'un des leurs était en danger. Ils ne laisseraient rien les arrêter. Devant eux, les animaux sauvages s'éparpillaient comme de la poussière dispersée par le vent, terrifiés à l'idée de se trouver sur le passage d'une telle concentration de chakra, dont certaines émanations, intentions meurtrières et volonté pure, forçaientt les retardataires à s'étouffer et parfois s'écrouler, leurs cœurs minuscules trop fragiles pour endurer le choc.

Hitomi, derrière Kiba, atteignit un point au fond d'elle-même habité par les pans les plus vicieux du Murmure, une dimension paisible et glaciale remplie de promesses d'agonie et d'exaltation. Ses battements de cœur se calmèrent malgré le rythme exigeant qu'elle s'imposait. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant. Elle devait se faire confiance, croire en ses capacités, comme son oncle, comme son sensei, comme son shishou et tous les autres qui l'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une fois regardée avec admiration ou respect. Autour d'elle, l'aura meurtrière était pratiquement irrespirable. Seuls ses camarades étaient épargnés.

Ils tombèrent sur les premiers pièges six kilomètres après le village et surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient été repérés. Heureusement, entre Kiba, Shikamaru, Hitomi et Naruto lui-même, non seulement ils voyaient venir les installations destinées à les piéger, mais en plus ils parvenaient à les contourner bien assez tôt pour qu'elles ne représentent aucun danger. Leurs adversaires avaient perdu un temps précieux pour tenter de les freiner, en vain. À l'intérieur d'elle, le Murmure chanta, de longues notes filées, d'une pureté à peine envisageable, et son sang se réchauffa et se refroidit tout à la fois.

Il restait encore une longue distance avant le Pays des Rizières, dans lequel ils avaient la plus formelle interdiction de pénétrer, mais il leur fallait à présent coincer leurs cibles rapidement. À vitesse de shinobi, dans quelques heures, il serait trop tard. Avec un feulement excédé, Hitomi rassembla plus de chakra dans ses jambes et pressa l'allure, faisant signe aux autres d'accélérer. Kiba, en entendant le changement dans le rythme de ses pas, s'adapta aussitôt. Ils fendaient les vastes forêts dans lesquelles ils avaient grandi comme une flèche fend l'air, tandis que les agents de _Kabuto_ étaient ralentis par leur faible maîtrise du terrain.

Et cette fois, ils mourraient tous les trois, de la main d'Hitomi si nécessaire. Ses pensées s'égarèrent en direction de Sasuke. S'il les avait suivis volontairement, comme Sakura semblait l'affirmer d'après Shikamaru… Alors Hitomi avait échoué au-delà de l'imaginable. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Tout ce temps passé à adoucir la peine de Sasuke, à l'entourer d'amour et d'un soutien discret, si ç'avait été perdu… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre espoir.

Au bout d'un moment, Kiba les avertit de la présence d'une odeur de sang et Hitomi se souvint que des Jônin avaient affronté le Quartet du Son dans le canon, et se trouvaient dans un état critique. Shikamaru décida de ne pas prendre le risque d'aller enquêter, pas alors qu'ils se rapprochaient enfin, lentement mais sûrement, de leur cible. Ils approchaient, Hitomi pouvait le sentir au chatouillement malsain sur ses méridiens. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter les toiles posées par Kidômaru, mais elle parvenait à les repérer grâce à leur teneur en chakra et avertit le groupe qu'ils étaient sans doute déjà repérés.

— Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Shikamaru. Hitomi, Lee, Neji et Kiba, vous avez la force de frappe la plus importante, vous ferez croire que vous êtes la seule équipe à la poursuite de Sasuke. Naruto, Chôji et moi attendrons une occasion pour nous déployer en seconde vague.

— Bien reçu, murmura Hitomi.

Elle échangea des regards lourds de sens avec ses camarades puis leur fit signe de se mettre en marche. Ils arrivèrent du côté le moins surveillé de la clairière où se reposait la Triade du Son, la jeune Yûhi en tête, son sabre déjà au clair. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, elle fondit sur Jirôbô, qui serait le premier obstacle dans leur poursuite. Un mur se dressa entre sa cible et elle, la faisant grogner de dépit.

— Suiton : L'Appel de la Meute !

Cinq loups constitués d'eau jaillirent des doigts de sa main gauche et contournèrent le mur en un éclair tandis qu'elle se retournait pour porter assistance à Kiba, seul face à Sakon et Ukon. Son sabre traça une ligne de feu et de sang sur une jambe vulnérable, mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter l'ennemi, qui se contenta de serrer les dents. Sur sa droite, Neji et Lee travaillaient ensemble pour tenter d'abattre Kidômaru.

— Toi, grogna Jirôbô. Kabuto nous a parlé de toi. Tu es la salope qui a tué Tayuya.

Hitomi redressa le menton, une expression féroce gravée sur le visage. À l'intérieur d'elle, le Murmure s'épanouit comme une fleur cruelle, dessinant le délicat motif de ses méridiens à travers sa peau.

— Et c'était facile, tellement facile… Je ne vous imagine pas tellement plus forts qu'elle.

— Tu vas voir ça !

Profitant qu'il s'étranglait de rage, Hitomi fit signe à Shikamaru de s'ajouter à leurs forces. Il s'exécuta, Chôji et Naruto à ses côtés. Et pendant un instant, il sembla qu'ils avaient une chance… Kiba blessa Sakon à l'épaule, Neji heurta Kidômaru avec son Poing Souple, Hitomi blessa Jirôbô à l'avant-bras… Et puis ils se retrouvèrent tous, l'équipe de secours comprise, piégés au milieu de leurs adversaires, et une prison de pierre se referma sur eux. Aussitôt, Hitomi sentit son chakra être aspiré, avec une lenteur et une constance qui feraient du mal sur le long terme. Elle devait agir.

— Rassemblez-vous au centre, je vais nous sortir de là !

Aussi vite que possible, elle dessina le long du mur circulaire une série de sceaux explosif, puis un second sceau, de barrière celui-ci, pour protéger ses alliés. Elle les activa simultanément, secouant la terre et la roche dans un bruit de fin du monde, et ils furent libres. Kidômaru et Sakon disparaissaient déjà derrière la ligne des arbres, le baquet dans les mains du premier tandis que le second couvrait ses arrières.

— Pfeuh ! Pour des paniers-repas, vous remuez beaucoup trop ! Je vais vite m'assurer que ça change.

Aussitôt, Hitomi composa les mudras pour une invocation, le pouce déjà ensanglanté. Hoshihi, Haîro et Kurokumo apparurent dans un rugissement de défi autour d'elle, mais ne s'élancèrent pas vers la menace, formés à attendre ses ordres. Shikamaru, en retrait, analysait les compétences de leur adversaire. Ses traits se durcirent, il se décida à prendre une décision difficile, puis se redressa.

— Chôji, tu en es capable ?

Les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis l'Akimichi hocha la tête, le regard durci par la détermination.

— Bien. Hitomi, laisse Haîro avec lui, son style de combat est le plus compatible. Chôji, tu finis ici, puis tu nous rejoins. On fera en sorte que tu puisses nous trouver.

Le cœur d'Hitomi battait la chamade. Est-ce que la présence de l'un de ses chats serait suffisante pour empêcher son ami de souffrir de blessures pratiquement mortelles ? Elle ne pouvait que prier. Chôji avança à hauteur de son meilleur ami et lui tendit une petite bourse pleine.

— Shikamaru, distribue ces pilules aux autres. Ils en auront sans doute besoin.

— Ne me dis pas que…

— Eh si ! Je les ai ramenées.

— Mais enfin…

— Shikamaru ! Pars avec les autres !

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, les traits crispés par un mélange d'inquiétude et de douleur, mais accepta la bourse que son ami lui tendait.

— Tu délires, Chôji ! intervint Naruto. Tu es fort, d'accord, mais ces types sont capables de battre des Jônin au combat ! Tu n'as aucune chance !

— Naruto… Tu te souviens du but de notre mission ? Si on perd la trace de Sasuke… On aura fait tout ça en vain. Mangez les pilules. C'est mon cadeau d'adieu.

Shikamaru serra les dents, croisa le regard d'Hitomi, força ses muscles à se détendre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait, elle aussi. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle s'avança, prit sa part de pilules militaires et les avala d'un coup, sentant aussitôt son chakra bondir à l'intérieur d'elle, ses réserves se remplir à craquer. Les autres firent de même à ses côtés.

— Chôji, Hairô, rejoignez-nous quand vous avez fini ici, ajouta Shikamaru d'une voix ferme. C'est un ordre.

— Hm…

— Allons-y !

Six ninjas et deux chats géants s'envolèrent, leurs visages marqués par une dureté similaire, profitant de l'ouverture que leur camarade leur offrait. Aucun d'eux ne voulait douter, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait non plus y croire. Derrière eux, ils entendirent Jirôbô affirmer qu'il terminerait ce combat rapidement pour venir les achever… Et puis Chôji l'attrapa dans une prise paralysante et leur ordonna de filer. Tous s'exécutèrent d'un même élan, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment d'échec et d'abandon qui leur broyait la gorge.

— Shikamaru-san, finit par demander Neji, quelle est la botte secrète que Chôji a emportée ? J'ai cru comprendre…

— Des pilules secrètes élaborées par son clan. Elles lui confèrent une puissance explosive à mesure qu'il les prend.

— Ha ! Voilà pourquoi il jouait le héros. Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude.

— Mais est-ce que ça va suffire ? demanda Kiba. Akamaru et moi, on a pu évaluer la force de ce type à l'odeur, et c'est un véritable titan.

— Cette mission n'est pas une partie de plaisir, soupira Shikamaru. Nos vies sont en jeu. Le pire des scénarios possibles serait qu'on finisse séparés les uns des autres, toute ma stratégie visait à éviter ce cas de figure, mais maintenant… Maintenant il est capital que nous nous éparpillions en petits groupes. Sans cette résolution, on ne récupérera pas Sasuke.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'héritier des Nara reprit, d'une voix ferme.

— Chôji est téméraire, mais il manque cruellement de confiance en lui. Il est persuadé d'être le plus faible d'entre nous.

— Oui, c'est l'impression qu'il m'a donnée, intervint Lee. Je suis certain qu'il se trompe.

— C'est sans doute ce qui l'a poussé à rester derrière, ajouta Kiba. Il veut se rendre utile.

— Je le soupçonne aussi, dit Shikamaru avec un sourire presque attendri. Hitomi, laisse une marque sur cet arbre.

— À tes ordres !

Elle s'arrêta un instant et grava le signe de Konoha sur un tronc d'arbre, la pointe dirigée vers la direction qu'ils prenaient, avant de reprendre sa position dans le groupe, qui avait continué d'avancer.

— Chôji a ses faiblesses, conclut Shikamaru. Mais il a en lui une résilience qui en fait l'un des plus puissants ninjas de notre génération. Pas vrai, Hitomi ?

— Tu as raison. Il y arrivera. Il nous l'a promis, non ? Il tient toujours ses promesses.

— Ouais. Il va battre ce type et nous rattraper, vous verrez.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer pendant un moment en silence, grignotant lentement mais sûrement l'avance prise par leurs adversaires. Ses deux chats restants encadraient Hitomi comme deux gardes du corps souples et dangereux, tout aussi déterminés que leur invocatrice. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas appeler les autres : Hokori et Sunaarashi n'étaient pas exactement des combattants, et Hai… La petite Hai n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre de combat.

— Ils sont tous proches ! s'exclama soudain Kiba.

— Et pourtant, pas de piège. Comment tu expliques ça, Shikamaru ?

— Ils ne donnaient sans doute pas cher de nos peaux. Ils s'imaginent que leur camarade est la seule personne à leurs trousses, et ne vont pas risquer de le piéger lui.

— Tch ! Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des manches !

— C'est à notre avantage, Naruto, répondit Neji d'un ton presque doux. C'est insultant, mais ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas sur leurs gardes.

— Exactement. Voici ce qu'on va faire…

Quelques instants plus tard, Shikamaru rattrapait les deux ninjas restants de la Triade du Son, se faisant passer pour leur membre manquant. Malheureusement, la ruse ne dura pas : le cousin d'Hitomi ne réagit pas aux insultes de Sakon, qui semblait être le digne héritier de Tayuya en la matière, et Kidômaru le piégea dans sa toile. Naruto intervint aussitôt en assaillant l'adversaire de ses clones, mais eux aussi furent attrapés par les émanations collantes. Kiba profita de l'opportunité pour lancer une attaque double dans le dos de l'homme-araignée, laissé vulnérable et sans surveillance, mais fut stoppé dans son élan, les pieds piégés dans la substance adhésive. Neji prit sa suite, le Byakugan activé, du chakra prêt à frapper au creux de sa paume, mais fut à son tour enfermé, dans un cocon complet cette fois.

— Voyons, chantonna Kidômaru en sécrétant des petites lames dorées qui durcissaient à vue d'œil, tout un tas de petits clones. Devinons lequel est le vrai…

Pendant ce temps, Lee et Hitomi restèrent cachés, les deux chats géants à leurs côtés. Ils tentaient d'évaluer la situation, de trouver une ouverture. Son compagnon voulut intervenir, mais la jeune fille le contraignit à l'immobilité : elle savait que Naruto ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans cette toile.

— Attends et observe, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Les dents serrées, Lee s'exécuta. Naruto, l'original, profita de la distraction de Kidômaru pour le frapper dans le dos, mais fut attrapé au poignet par l'un de ses fils dans la manœuvre. Neji le sauva de justesse après s'être libéré de son cocon puis s'occupa des autres en quelques instants à peine, tandis qu'aux côtés d'Hitomi, Lee se détendait. Son coéquipier avait beau se comporter comme une belle raclure parfois, on pouvait compter sur lui, sur sa ténacité. Même la jeune fille réticente lui admettait au moins cela.

— Toi ! gronda leur adversaire. Comment tu as réussi à te libérer ?

— Les matières à base de chakra perdent toute leur efficacité face au Jûken, l'école du Poing Souple de Konoha. Elles explosent de l'intérieur dès que j'y déverse mon chakra.

Neji se tourna à moitié vers ceux de ses camarades qui avaient participé à l'embuscade, mais Lee, Hitomi et les deux chats entendirent tout aussi bien :

— Allez-y. Je me charge de lui. Shikamaru, tu as bien dit qu'on devrait s'éparpiller pour tuer nos adversaires. Je me chargerai de celui-ci. Ne laissez pas Sasuke vous échapper parce que vous craignez pour moi.

Hitomi endurcit son cœur pour cela, serrant les dents. Elle n'appréciait pas Neji, lui en voudrait éternellement pour avoir tenté d'assassiner Hinata. Mais il était l'un de ses camarades, lui aussi. Son devoir était de lutter à ses côtés. Elle pesa longtemps ses options… Mais dut finalement décider de ne pas lui laisser un de ses chats pour l'assister. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne possédait un pouvoir permettant de contrecarrer la toile de Kidômaru. Neji devrait affronter seul cet adversaire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, le temps d'adresser une prière à l'Ermite Rikudô, et continua sa route, Lee sur les talons, pour rejoindre ses camarades qui avaient atteint la même conclusion qu'elle.

Seuls restaient Sakon et Ukon, désormais.


	81. Un dernier élan

_Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce chapitre ! Selon mon opinion, il s'agit de l'un des plus beaux et des plus intenses depuis le début de l'histoire. Trigger Warning pour pensées suicidaires et dépression. Si quelqu'un vous dit le genre de choses que vous verrez dans ce chapitre, cette personne a sans doute besoin d'aide et de soutien. Si c'est votre cas, je ne peux que vous conseiller de rechercher cette aide et ce soutien. Vous n'êtes pas seuls._

Ils coururent pendant encore deux heures sans s'arrêter avant de retrouver leurs cibles. Le soleil avait bien avancé dans sa course à travers le ciel, lui aussi : alors que l'aube s'éloignait à peine à l'heure de leur départ, l'astre se trouvait désormais au culminant de son arc. Pendant le trajet, Hitomi avait averti ses compagnons de la présence d'un second système de méridiens à l'intérieur de leur dernier adversaire. Elle s'était trouvée suffisamment près et suffisamment longtemps pour le sentir, quand Kidômaru les avait arrêtés.

Alors que Shikamaru allait ordonner l'assaut, Hitomi fit signe à toute la colonne de s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux, ouvrit les sensations de ses méridiens à toute volée et décoda aussi vite que possible ce qu'ils lui disaient. Son corps se tendit comme un arc sous le regard inquiet de Shikamaru, qui avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle serra les dents, réprima un grognement de douleur, se retira juste assez de la cage où elle enfermait sa maladie pour ne plus en souffrir.

— Des renforts attendaient notre dernier adversaire et viennent d'entrer en contact avec lui. Deux unités de quatre hommes, à peu près niveau Chûnin, et un homme à part… Je dirais encore un peu plus fort que notre cible initiale.

— Misère…

— Shikamaru, il nous faut un plan. Maintenant.

— J'y réfléchis !

En silence, les Genin regardèrent leur chef d'unité joindre le bout des doigts de ses deux mains, la pose qu'il prenait toujours quand il se trouvait face à un problème particulièrement retors. Il resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes, le front plissé, puis rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, sa détermination se dessinant sur les lignes raide de son dos et de ses épaules.

— Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Hitomi, Lee et Kiba, vous vous attaquez à notre cible uniquement. Récupérez le baquet où se trouve Sasuke et trouvez un moyen de le sortir de là et de le ramener au village. Si vous devez être séparés, Lee et Kiba s'occupent de notre homme, Hitomi de son frère. Naruto, toi et moi on s'occupe de ces trouble-fêtes. Tes clones et mes ombres nous permettront de les immobiliser et de les séparer de la cible. Hoshihi, Kurokumo, vous nous assisterez. N'hésitez pas à utiliser tout l'éventail de vos techniques, on s'adaptera en conséquence.

Hoshihi échangea un regard inquiet avec son invocatrice, mais elle hocha fermement la tête et prit la tête de son groupe, Kiba, Akamaru et Lee sur les talons, tandis que Naruto, Shikamaru et les deux chats sortaient du couvert de la forêt. Les Enfants du Sable n'étaient-ils pas censés arriver bientôt ? Elle contourna la troupe ennemie d'un large arc de cercle, poussant ses jambes à leur maximum, et barra la route à Sakon, dont le visage se tordait déjà d'une grimace colérique. Dans son dos, le baquet fumait. Bientôt, Sasuke en sortirait, changé.

— Bande de vermines, cracha Sakon, je vais vous écraser !

— Tu parles beaucoup pour un moucheron acculé, répondit Hitomi avec un rictus chargé d'ironie.

Le Murmure éclata à nouveau en elle, la gaine de chakra s'enroula autour de la lame de son tantô, et aussi simplement que ça, elle fut prête. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, mais elle n'avait pas les capacités d'analyse que le Sharingan offrait à Sasuke. Mais avec la Manipulation des Ombres et Shunshin, elle était, des trois, celle qui avait le plus de chances de survivre à cet affrontement. Elle attaqua de face, se téléporta au dernier moment dans le dos de son adversaire et parvint à le toucher à l'épaule, tandis que Lee et Kiba profitaient de l'ouverture qu'elle venait de créer pour frapper à l'avant. Quand une main jaillit de la nuque de Sakon pour tenter de la clouer sur place, elle effectua un nouveau Shunshin qui l'amena en sécurité derrière ses compagnons.

Quand elle se permettait de détacher les yeux de ses adversaires, elle pouvait voir que Shikamaru et Naruto étaient entrés en action : une mer de clones la séparait du reste des troupes d'Oto, tandis que la sensation des techniques de son cousin était aussi familière sur ses méridiens que sa propre respiration. Elle sentit un colosse de chakra, qui ne pouvait être que Kimimaro, se porter à l'assaut…

Et enfin, Gaara.

Elle aurait laissé échapper une exclamation de soulagement en le sentant arriver si le baquet, posé au sol par Sakon, ne s'était pas soudain ouvert. Pétrifiée, elle regarda Sasuke en émerger, lentement, la Marque Maudite se rétractant de ses membres centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à disparaître. Elle avança d'un pas vers lui, le bruit ténu attira son attention : une brève œillade dans sa direction et il s'élançait vers la Valée de la Fin, mobilisant toute sa vitesse pour s'éloigner.

— Hitomi, suis-le, on te couvre !

À peine Lee eut-il fini sa phrase qu'elle disparaissait déjà, couvrant plusieurs centaines de mètres à l'aide d'un Shunshin. Il était si près, si loin… Elle grogna contre ses jambes qui faiblissaient, épuisées par les efforts constants et la course interminable contre la montre, rangea la douleur au fond d'elle, là où elle ne saurait se faire entendre. La poursuite, le maintien de l'invocation et les techniques qu'elle utilisait avaient bien entamé ses réserves de chakra, mais elle avait encore de quoi lutter.

— Sasuke ! Attends-moi bordel !

Il resta sourd à son appel et elle ne put que suivre, luttant pour garder sa silhouette dans son champ de vision. Ils étaient tous deux d'une vitesse similaire, mais lui n'était pas fatigué par des heures de course pratiquement ininterrompue, et bien vite Hitomi dut à nouveau faire appel à son chakra pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Son aura meurtrière épaississait l'air autour d'elle, mais jamais elle n'aurait été capable de la diriger contre Sasuke – même si cela l'aurait effectivement ralenti.

Ce ne fut que quand il atteignit le pied de l'immense cascade de la Vallée de la Fin où se dressaient les statues de Madara et Hashirama au combat qu'elle agit définitivement pour lui couper la route. S'il avançait ne serait-ce que d'une dizaine de mètres au-delà des statues, il serait passé dans le territoire du Pays des Rizières, où elle ne pouvait le suivre sans devenir renégate. Elle s'arrêta, plongea ses mains dans l'eau et projeta dans le liquide la plus violente vague de chakra dont elle était capable, assez puissante pour éveiller dans ses bras une sensation de brûlure. Autour d'elle, la rivière explosa explosa, le flux de la cascade sortant quelques instants de son lit pour se déverser brutalement sur la tête de Sasuke, des litres et des litres d'eau glacée dont il sortit en crachotant, l'air excédé.

— J'ai enfin ton attention, je vois, dit-elle d'une voix douce en se redressant.

— N'essaye pas de me retenir !

— Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Sasuke. Tu es mon frère, je mourrais pour toi sans hésiter. Je ne peux pas laisser Kabuto te voler à notre famille.

Les traits du jeune homme se crispèrent, il fit un pas vacillant dans sa direction, puis toute colère sembla le déserter et il baissa les yeux vers les siens, l'air soudainement épuisé et tellement, tellement vulnérable.

— Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Tsunade, Hitomi-nee.

La respiration d'Hitomi se coinça dans sa gorge quand elle entendit le vieux suffixe qui trahissait une faiblesse, un besoin désespéré d'aide et de soutien. Elle approcha à son tour, effleura l'épaule de Sasuke d'une main légère, cherchant la plus petite trace de mensonge sur ses traits. Elle n'en trouva aucune.

— Explique-moi.

— Elle m'a… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un espion… Là-bas… Que je devrais en profiter pour devenir le plus fort possible, que j'étais le seul capable…

— Elle veut que tu deviennes un agent double à sa solde, mais en apparence sous le commandement de Kabuto.

— O-oui. Les documents qu'on a récupérés montrent qu'il allait me récupérer de toute façon, de gré ou de force, mais si je fais mine de le suivre volontairement, je garderai peut-être un peu plus longtemps mon libre-arbitre, et…

— J'ai compris, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Lentement, elle dégaina son sabre, qu'elle avait rengainé pendant sa course, et se mit en position de combat. Le regard chargé d'incompréhension et de frayeur, Sasuke sortit un kunai de son étui de cuisse et fit de même, les membres agités de tremblements. Imaginait-elle le voile humide sur ses yeux ?

— Je t'en prie, Hitomi, laisse-moi partir, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je dois… Je dois… Hitomi-nee…

— Je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir comme ça, Sasuke-kun. Tu le sais très bien.

Et soudain elle quitta sa posture rigide, explosion de mouvement, de volonté et d'énergie. Son sabre siffla à un cheveu du bras armé de Sasuke, dont les traits avaient pris une expression agonisante, désespérée. La jeune fille serra les dents, fit le calme en elle-même et échangea passe d'arme après passe d'arme avec son frère, tissant lentement une toile pour endormir sa vigilance, jusqu'à ce que son sabre lui effleure l'oreille et que son ombre se pose sur son épaule comme une caresse.

D'une étincelle de chakra, elle l'emprisonna dans la Manipulation des Ombres. À partir de là, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire. Elle rengaina son sabre, forçant Sasuke à répliquer ses mouvements de sa main vide – l'un des avantages d'être gauchère. Ensuite, elle leva légèrement son bras droit, le força à raffermir sa prise sur son arme, et quand elle fut dans la position parfaite, se rua dessus tandis que son frère hurlait, air catastrophé.

La douleur fusa dans son buste tandis que son sternum se brisait. Son sang était tiède contre sa peau, les doigts de Sasuke encore crispés sur la garde qui la relâchèrent comme si elle brûlait dès qu'elle le libéra de la Manipulation des Ombres, son regard horrifié dans lequel le Sharingan se transformait en Kaléidoscope. Elle sourit, ses traits se peignant d'une douceur presque maternelle tandis qu'elle prenait en coupe sa joue baignée de larmes.

— Shhh… Tout va bien, Sasuke, tout va bien.

— P-pourquoi ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, chercha la main ensanglantée de son frère, déjà endeuillée par son absence inévitable, et trouva la force de lui offrir un sourire digne de Naruto.

— Qui aurait pu croire que je te laisserais partir, sans ça ? Fuis, petit frère, accomplis ta mission. Je serai encore là quand elle se finira, je te le promets. Tu n'as touché aucun point vital. Tout va bien…

— Je suis d-désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

— Va-t'en, Sasuke, il est temps. Tu peux me laisser… Je sens Ensui-shishou s'approcher, derrière. Il ne doit pas te voir. Courage…

Il obéit avec réticence tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux sur la surface de l'eau, l'une de ses mains se crispant autour de la lame toujours profondément fichée dans son buste pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle nota d'une pensée absente le goût de sang qui, lentement, envahissait sa bouche. Un soupir épuisé lui échappa, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un corbeau aux yeux rouges, posé sur l'un des reliefs de la statue d'Hashirama. Derrière elle, elle entendit Ensui laisser échapper une exclamation étouffée et bien vite il fut derrière elle, la soulevant aussi délicatement que possible pour l'amener sur la rive. Sa conscience se mit à clignoter à ce moment-là comme une ampoule fatiguée, et elle finit par abandonner la bataille.

Tout allait bien.

Elle était en sécurité.

Elle reprit connaissance dans une chambre d'hôpital, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas voir devenir une habitude. Sa langue était pâteuse, mais pas au point de devenir douloureuse, et elle ne ressentait pas d'inconfort particulier dont un antalgique n'aurait pas pris soin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé moins de vingt-quatre heures dans le noir. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une main posée sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Elle tourna la tête. Ensui.

Et soudain tout lui revint, l'horreur dans les yeux de Sasuke, son Sharingan qui évoluait lentement parce qu'il était _persuadé de l'avoir tuée_, sa silhouette qui disparaissait en fendant la cascade. Son souffle se coinça dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle fait ? _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_ Un tremblement violent agita sa Bibliothèque et soudain elle oublia comment respirer, ses mains pâles agrippant le drap jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent sous le regard inquiet d'Ensui, qui se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour la contraindre à l'immobilité.

— Assez !

Il y avait un tel ton de commandement dans sa voix qu'elle obéit, son regard se vidant lentement de sa panique pour mieux se remplir d'une distance absente. Elle retomba sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon, ses méridiens frémirent au contact exigeant du chakra de son maître sur sa peau, carcan plus efficace que tous les liens qui auraient pu la maintenir en place. Elle réalisa qu'elle claquait des dents, mais n'arriva pas à mobiliser assez d'intérêt pour s'en soucier.

Trop occupée à revoir en boucle le regard horrifié de Sasuke.

Et la première éclosion de son Kaléidoscope.

— Shhh… Tout va bien, souffla Ensui tandis qu'elle gémissait d'angoisse.

Ses pouces recueillirent, de chaque côté de son visage, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son regard ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentait faible, fragile, mais à l'opposé de ce sentiment sain qu'il avait parfois éveillé en elle. Elle allait se briser, elle en était certaine, voler en éclats et disparaître. L'air grave, il lutta contre sa panique latente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme à nouveau, trop épuisée pour que l'angoisse s'accroche encore à son esprit et à son corps.

— Ca doit s'arrêter, Hitomi. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Personne ne le pourrait.

Les yeux encore humides, elle lui jeta un regard éperdu et parvint à remuer la main, juste assez pour s'accrocher au premier de ses vêtements qu'elle attrapait, le tissu gris sombre se froissant facilement entre ses doigts. Il la laissa faire, lui caressa les bras, le visage, les cheveux, lui faisant comprendre un geste après l'autre qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il ne la laisserait pas se perdre, qu'il avait des réponses, des solutions. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il était là.

— C'était de ça que je voulais te parler avant… Avant que Sasuke ne déserte. Je te connais, Hitomi, parfois mieux que toi-même. Je t'ai vue t'étioler lentement, depuis la Forêt de la Mort. J'ai cru… J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu irais mieux. Que tu n'aurais pas besoin que j'intervienne. Mais je me suis trompé, pas vrai ?

Pendant un long moment, elle ne réagit pas, mais il s'y attendait, et patienta. Et puis, enfin, presque à contre-cœur, elle acquiesça, brisant le lien qui s'était tissé entre leurs regards. La honte se lisait plus clair que le jour sur son visage – elle ne faisait plus l'effort de la dissimuler. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, regardant la peau plus pâle, plus lisse, plus jeune et pourtant déjà marquée disparaître sous la sienne.

— J'ai besoin que tu me parles, Hitomi. Je ne peux pas… Je ne fais pas de miracles. Mais si tu me dis ce que tu ressens, si tu t'ouvres à moi, je pourrai peut-être t'aider. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je te le promets.

Le regard de la jeune fille épuisée se perdit en direction de la fenêtre. Elle voyait un coin de ciel gris, chargé de pluie. Les nuages pleuraient-ils Sasuke, celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il deviendrait ? Elle trouva un étrange et sombre réconfort dans cette idée. _C'est ta faute._

— Parfois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de déglutir. Parfois, j'aimerais juste fermer les yeux, et ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Le silence s'étendit entre eux, plus épais et irrespirable que de l'acier. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Ensui, seulement le ciel qui partageait son deuil du passé et le goût de son échec. Puis il passa un bras sous ses épaules, souleva son buste avec mille précautions et l'étreignit, son menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle se détendit lentement dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux gouttes tomber sur ses cheveux, là-haut.

Il pleurait.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé et quelque part en elle, quelque chose se brisa. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, jamais devant elle, excepté le jour où il lui avait parlé de Chôjirô, son fils mort au service de la Racine. Qu'avait-elle fait pour raviver en lui une telle douleur ? Terrifiée, elle s'accrocha à son bras, son cœur battant si fort dans sa gorge qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Puis ce furent ses lèvres qui se pressèrent là où les larmes étaient tombées et l'étreinte se resserra encore – ça faisait mal, elle s'en fichait. Il la berça contre lui, longtemps, de longs et doux sanglots le traversant l'un après l'autre comme une caresse.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, je… J'aurais voulu te protéger mieux que ça, j'ai prié pour que tu ne passes pas par-là.

— Par-là ? chuchota-t-elle contre lui.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait soigneusement ses mots. C'était peut-être le cas.

— J'avais un ami… Son nom te serait familier. Il s'appelait Sakumo Hatake. On était vraiment très proches, lui et moi – il m'a aidé à traverser la mort de Chôjirô. C'était difficile, mais grâce à lui, j'ai survécu. Et puis il est revenu d'une mission… Dans le déshonneur. Dévasté. Même les hommes qu'il avait sauvés en refusant de poursuivre la mission le méprisaient. Je l'ai vu passer par ces symptômes, lui aussi. Les crises d'angoisses, la mise en danger volontaire, la dépréciation, les longs silences. Un jour, il m'a dit mot pour mot ce que tu viens de me dire toi.

Elle ferma fort les yeux, comme si cela pouvait la protéger de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, de la fin de l'histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

— Le lendemain, j'ai appris qu'il s'était suicidé. Je me suis renseigné, ensuite. J'étais désespéré de savoir ce que j'avais raté, comment j'aurais pu le détourner d'un tel chemin.

La voix de son maître était rauque, vibrant contre l'oreille qu'elle avait pressée sur son torse puissant comme dans une caisse de résonnance. Elle ne voulait rien tant que reprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, effacer les derniers instants, désapprendre ce moment trop intime et douloureux du passé du Jônin qui les mettait tous deux à nu, à vif. Comme si c'était possible.

— Tu auras de l'aide, Hitomi. Je te le promets. J'y veillerai personnellement. Tu guériras un jour, si tu trouves la force de tenir bon, en toi et en tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. Les chemins sombres ne restent pas sombres pour toujours.

Contre lui, elle éclata en sanglots hachés, désespérés. Elle voulait vivre. Elle _voulait_… Mais ça faisait tellement mal ! Elle était tellement, tellement fatiguée des échecs et de la terreur et de la faiblesse qui lui brisait les os et lui arrachait le cœur encore et encore _et encore_. Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'use, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlants et fatigués ne puissent plus verser une seule larme, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement domine son corps ébréché et qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer que par sa bouche entrouverte.

— Shishou… Je… Je suis désolée…

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. Ca va passer… Ca va passer.

Il la tint longtemps encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras, et s'éveille à nouveau. Même à ce moment-là, il ne la lâcha pas, la laissant le dévisager, noter les cernes gravés sous sa peau à l'encre noire, les traits tirés, l'éclat farouche au fond de ses yeux gris sombre. Un guerrier, et pourtant… Pourtant, autre chose, sur lequel elle ne pouvait ni poser un nom ni s'arrêter précisément. Pendant tout le temps de son inspection, il caressa ses doigts de l'un de ses pouces calleux, l'un après l'autre et puis dans l'ordre inverse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estime satisfaite.

— Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Shikamaru a une cheville foulée. Lee s'est blessé aux mains, mais Tsunade l'a déjà guéri et lui a ordonné du repos. Kiba et Akamaru ont des brûlures et des lacérations sur les membres, mais rien de préoccupant non plus. Neji… Neji avait plusieurs trous dans le corps, mais Shizune, Sakura et Karin, qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de soin, viennent de terminer l'opération et il s'en sortira. C'est Chôji qui est dans l'état le plus grave. Je ne connais pas les détails, parce qu'il s'agit d'un problème propre à son clan. Il se remettra, lui aussi.

— Et Naruto ? Et mes chats ?

— Naruto n'a rien. Il avait des entailles quand il est arrivé à l'hôpital, mais elles étaient déjà en train de guérir. Tsunade a dû lui botter les fesses pour le faire sortir de cette chambre avant que tu reprennes conscience. Hoshihi et Kurokumo avaient plusieurs brûlures sur le dos et le poitrail, Hana Inuzuka les a pris en charge. Haîro a une patte démise. Ils ont dû le porter jusqu'à Hana, mais elle s'occupe aussi de lui.

— Personne n'en est sorti indemne…

Elle sentait déjà la culpabilité revenir, comme une main douce et froide autour de sa gorge. La voix ferme de son maître la força à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette sensation avilissante.

— Non, c'est vrai. Personne n'en est sorti indemne. Mais personne n'est mort, et personne ne devra renoncer à sa carrière de ninja. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance absurde que vous avez eue, Hitomi. Si Gaara, Kankurô et Temari n'étaient pas arrivés, il y aurait eu des morts. Vous êtes chanceux, et plus que ça, vous êtes talentueux. Vous vous êtes frottés à quatre ninjas assez forts pour prétendre au titre de Jônin et à huit Chûnin. Vous avez tous survécu, sans exception.

— G-Gaara… Comment…

— Il est arrivé au village, du côté opposé, à peu près au moment où vous êtes partis, pour une mission diplomatique. Tsunade l'a immédiatement envoyé à votre poursuite, mais vous aviez déjà trop d'avance.

— Et vous, shishou ? Comment vous êtes arrivés ?

— Dès que je suis rentré de ma mission et que j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, j'ai demandé à Shikaku de m'envoyer en mission à la frontière. Vu les circonstances, il ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas lui avoir ramené d'aconit.

La jeune fille ne put empêcher un petit rire étranglé, douloureux, de franchir ses lèvres. Ses traits se crispèrent et elle porta une main à sa poitrine, d'où la douleur irradiait.

— Et… Et moi ?

— Sternum fracturé, lacération, brûlures de chakra. C'est la fracture, la blessure la plus grave, bien entendu. D'après Tsunade, il vaut mieux éviter de la soigner avec du chakra, alors elle a décidé de maintenir l'os en place grâce à un sceau et de laisser faire le temps. Si tu laisses tes réserves de chakra se remplir bien comme il faut et que tu évites d'en dépenser, tu iras mieux d'ici deux bonnes semaines.

Elle hocha la tête et se perdit dans un silence contemplatif, à nouveau fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression que même son cœur peinait à battre correctement. Un effet de sa blessure ? Non… Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

— La prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, je ne serai plus là, mais je te laisserai un clone, d'accord ? Je dois aller trouver ta mère – sa mission n'est toujours pas terminée – et la prévenir de ce qui est arrivé.

— Elle… Elle ne sait pas encore pour Sasuke ?

— Non, elle ne sait pas encore. Personne ne lui a envoyé de message, pour ne pas mettre sa mission en péril, mais elle devrait être sur le chemin du retour maintenant, alors…

— Shishou… Tout le monde sait que Sasuke a déserté ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Oui. Le bruit s'est répandu au village. Même les civils le savent, désormais.

— Je… Sasuke m'a confié un secret, shishou. Je ne peux pas le garder pour moi toute seule. Je vous en prie…

— Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il en se courbant de sorte que son oreille se trouve tout près de la bouche de son élève. Je garderai tes secrets de ma vie s'il le faut.

Elle le lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit ses traits se marquer d'étonnement, puis de compréhension. Du bout des doigts, il effleura l'endroit où elle avait été blessée à travers les couvertures et les vêtements, comme si cela offrait une nouvelle profondeur à son savoir.

— Un coup de poignard qui esquive tous les points vitaux, juste assez grave pour que tu ne puisses pas le suivre… Je comprends, à présent. Tu ne dois le dire à personne, d'accord ? Pas même à ta mère, pas même à Naruto. Tu les mettrais en danger. Et pas seulement à l'extérieur du village…

— D-d'accord, shishou.

— Dors, Hitomi. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu es en sécurité…

Habituée à lui obéir, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la litanie de promesses qu'il avait à lui offrir. Elle lui faisait confiance pour les tenir.


	82. Difficile convalescence

_Coucou tout le monde ! Hier, j'ai reçu les résultats de mes partiels et, à ma grande surprise, j'avais tout réussi ! Par ailleurs, j'ai aussi atteint le chapitre 150 dans l'écriture, une réussite dont, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas peu fière. J'aimerais aussi vous rappeler que si ça vous intéresse, je suis sur Twitter ( nyxisnyx) : j'y parle très souvent d'écriture, qu'il s'agisse de discuter de ma fanfiction ou de donner des conseils à mes camarades auteurs. J'espère que ça vous intéressera ; sans plus attendre, le chapitre du jour !_

Quand Hitomi se réveilla, le clone qu'Ensui lui avait promis était là, mais plus seul cette fois : blotti comme il le pouvait contre elle sans tomber dans le vide se trouvait Anosuke, aussi profondément endormi qu'il pouvait l'être. Shikamaru était affalé sur une chaise, le pied droit surélevé et la cheville bandée. En-dehors du clone qui observait en silence, une main sur la garde de son katana, seul Naruto bougeait, errant sans but dans la petite chambre comme si son énergie débordait de tous côtés. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, le cœur serré. Elle n'était pas prête pour une telle confrontation, mais que pouvait-elle faire pour la repousser ? Ce n'aurait pas été juste.

— Naruto, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Ah ! Hitomi, tu es réveillée ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À boire peut-être ?

— À boire, ce serait bien, merci.

Elle se redressa légèrement et accepta la paille qu'il présentait à ses lèvres tout en tenant le gobelet de l'autre. L'eau était à la température parfaite, ni tiède ni trop froide, et elle dut fermer les yeux quand un soulagement brutal, purement physique, l'envahit. Après s'être abreuvée, elle détailla son frère du regard. Des cernes épais se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes.

— Comment tu vas ?

Sa voix était douce, à peine audible, mais il réagit comme si elle avait hurlé, écarquillant violemment les yeux tandis que tout son corps prenait une posture défensive, avant de réaliser l'intensité de sa réaction et de s'apaiser, se rapprochant d'elle autant que possible.

— Je… Je n'arrive pas à… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal, Hitomi-nee ? Où est-ce qu'on a échoué ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille se brisa et des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle refusa de les laisser couler : elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré, et elle était censée être la grande sœur, le guide. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant Naruto – devant Shikamaru qui désormais feignait le sommeil, mais dont la main s'était un instant crispée sur son genou.

— J'aimerais avoir des réponses à t'apporter, Naruto. J'aimerais vraiment. Parfois… Parfois, un shinobi qui a vécu des choses particulièrement difficiles perd le juste chemin de vue, et s'égare au-delà de toute lumière. Nous retrouverons Sasuke, un jour. Je te le promets.

Pour la paix de son esprit, elle était prête à prendre le risque de se parjurer. Elle pouvait même y croire, si elle mélangeait ses connaissances canon et ce qu'elle savait de Sasuke après avoir passé des années à ses côtés. Si seulement elle avait pu avouer la vérité à Naruto… Mais le regard du clone d'Ensui ne la lâchait pas, comme un rappel du danger auquel elle exposerait sa famille pour le soulagement égoïste de partager son fardeau. Elle ne pouvait pas.

— Ca aurait dû être moi, finit par ajouter Naruto. C'est toujours avec moi qu'il se dispute, pas toi. J'aurais dû le poursuivre moi.

À cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner faiblement, sa main se crispant douloureusement sur celle de Naruto.

— Ne dis pas ce genre de choses stupides, persifla-t-elle. Si tu avais pris ma place, les choses auraient pu être totalement différentes. La fin aurait été meilleure, ou pire. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Nous devons avancer, Naruto. Le reste du monde n'attendra pas que nous nous remettions.

Il changea nerveusement d'appuis sous son regard écarlate et sévère, mais finit par hocher la tête et caresser le dos de sa main du pouce, à nouveau apaisé.

— À ce sujet… Jiraiya-sama veut m'emmener loin du village. Il dit qu'une organisation veut du mal aux… Aux gens comme moi, et qu'il est temps qu'il m'entraîne sérieusement pour que je puisse me défendre.

Lentement, Hitomi laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Ainsi, cela avait fini par se produire… Elle serra les dents pour refouler l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, enferma la sensation rampante et inconfortable là où elle pouvait l'ignorer.

— Je vois. Profites-en pour apprendre tout ce qu'il voudra t'enseigner. Je sais que tu deviendras fort, je n'en ai pas douté un seul instant. Tu… Tu m'écriras ?

Les traits de Naruto s'éclairèrent, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle avait inventé un moyen de communiquer de manière sécurisée à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son visage comme un petit soleil.

— Bien sûr ! Je te le promets !

— Parfait. Je t'écrirai aussi. Quand est-ce que tu pars ? Et pour combien de temps ?

— Hm… Je… Je pars demain à l'aube. Tsunade-obaachan a dit que tu ne serais pas encore sortie de l'hôpital, alors je voulais te voir au moins une fois avant de m'en aller. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Hitomi-nee.

— Tu me manqueras aussi, Naruto. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le supporter sans les carnets. Tu me fais un câlin ?

Un petit sourire tremblant sur les lèvres, il s'exécuta. Son étreinte fut douce, délicate pour le bien-être de sa blessure et de son os brisé, mais pas moins réconfortante. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache d'elle et annonce devoir aller se préparer pour le départ. Il semblait réticent à partir, si bien qu'elle finit par l'encourager à quitter la chambre pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Un mensonge. Elle n'aurait pas pu dormir si sa vie en dépendait.

Près d'elle, Shikamaru ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise, le regard sombre. Pour lui, l'impact de cette mission avait dû être tout simplement catastrophique. Il était le chef d'unité… Sa toute première mission à ce poste. Elle tendit la main et il la prit, les traits indéchiffrables. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, évitant les sujets qui fâchaient le plus. Il ne s'éloigna que pour lui apporter à boire, mais elle l'entendit, dans la salle de bains, passer un long moment parfaitement immobile, le souffle lourd et précipité. Quand il revint, ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. Ni elle ni lui ne le mentionnèrent.

Quand Hitomi se réveilla à nouveau le lendemain à l'aube, sa mère et Ensui étaient à son chevet, Asuma debout derrière sa petite-amie, les deux mains sur ses épaules comme pour lui apporter un soutien physique et émotionnel. La jeune fille ne dit rien, une boule de sanglots dans la gorge. Elle se contenta de se rouler en boule, tournée vers sa mère, dont les mains lui frictionnèrent longtemps le dos. Elles ne savaient pas quoi dire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour couvrir l'absence de Sasuke et Naruto, et les deux vides bien différents qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Deux jours plus tard, Hitomi fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Elle était escortée de son maître et de Lee, qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital ces derniers jours, entre son chevet et celui de Neji, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. C'était pour bientôt, affirmait Shizune quand le jeune homme demandait. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en silence. Souvent, Hitomi avait besoin d'une pause pour reprendre son souffle ou gérer la douleur qui irradiait dans son sternum au moindre geste. Elle essayait de dissimuler sa frustration quand cela se produisait, mais ni l'homme ni l'adolescent qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient dupes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Elle emmenait Anosuke dans de longues balades à travers le Bois aux Cerfs sous la discrète surveillance d'Ensui, travaillait sur ses sceaux quand elle en avait l'énergie, passait des heures interminables blottie contre Hoshihi – Hana l'avait soigné rapidement et le lui avait renvoyé – à discuter de sujets volontairement légers, peu importants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait revenir sur les évènements traumatisants qui s'étaient produits ces derniers mois.

Puis Ensui finit par apporter l'aide qu'il avait promise à Hitomi, sous la forme d'un civil du clan Yamanaka, reconnaissable à ses yeux bleus et à ses longs cheveux blonds, tressés dans son dos. Il avait le visage doux, un sourire lumineux – et sur la langue et les poignets, les sceaux qui le contraindraient à garder les secrets d'Hitomi même sous la torture. Il lui fut peut-être encore plus difficile que la première fois de s'ouvrir à cet homme, qui n'était pas Fukuda mais lui ressemblait parfois, dans sa prudence, sa délicatesse, son regard doux empli de compréhension.

— Je ne vous prescrirai pas de médicaments, Yûhi-san. Tsunade-sama recommande des médecines alternatives pour les ninjas qui doivent revenir en service. Les antidépresseurs ont une action très nocive sur les méridiens et perturbent le flux de chakra, deux choses très dangereuses dans votre métier. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous n'allez pas guérir. Il y a d'autres solutions.

Il savait qu'elle aimait écrire, et se servit de ce médium pour travailler avec elle. Il lui apprit à laisser les mots se succéder dans une sauvagerie tranchante parfois, une douce mélancolie à d'autres moments, toujours sincères, toujours difficiles à lire sans étouffer. Elle ne racontait rien de particulier ; une scène à laquelle elle avait assisté le matin-même, des souvenirs qui l'obsédaient, des réflexions sur des sujets qui l'intéressaient. Aux yeux du thérapeute, c'était la forme qui primait sur le fond, qui lui permettait d'observer l'esprit de sa patiente sous un angle nouveau.

— Vous avez un petit garçon à votre charge, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui parla d'Anosuke, de l'impression de plus en plus pressante de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas suffire, de ne pas être celle qui lui fallait, et il la rassura. Il lui expliqua pourquoi, dans ses cauchemars, l'enfant avait été capturé à nouveau, pourquoi elle se sentait mieux quand elle s'infiltrait dans sa chambre la nuit juste pour l'entendre respirer. Il lui expliqua ses peurs les plus irrationnelles, la profonde méfiance qui souvent lui empoisonnait le cœur.

Et lentement, elle remonta la pente. Ses cauchemars s'espacèrent. Elle retrouva l'énergie de travailler, d'être efficace. Elle prit plusieurs missions de rang D sur quelques jours à peine, toutes à l'intérieur du village, surtout à l'Académie et à l'hôpital, où elle pouvait passer du temps avec Karin et Sakura quand les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas en train de travailler sous la supervision de Tsunade, dont elles étaient officiellement devenues les élèves.

Tous les soirs, Ensui la retrouvait dans sa chambre. Ils parlaient de leurs journées respectives, il évaluait discrètement son état émotionnel, ses progrès. Plusieurs nuits, elle refusa qu'il s'en aille, quand elle _sentait_ qu'elle allait fait des cauchemars qui la rendraient malade. Son thérapeute approuvait la relation qui s'était formée entre le maître et l'élève – elle prouvait qu'Hitomi était toujours capable d'offrir sa confiance à quelqu'un.

Elle s'occupait aussi énormément de sa correspondance. Ses lettres à Itachi étaient devenues plus longues, leurs échanges plus soutenus et personnels. C'était bien son corbeau qu'elle avait aperçu dans la Vallée de la Fin. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sasuke, même s'il savait sans doute mieux que quiconque sur cette terre à quel point les conséquences étaient difficiles à supporter. Elle écrivait aussi à Haku et Gaara, que son long silence avait inquiétés, et à Naruto, comme elle l'avait promis.

Et six semaines après qu'elle soit sortie de l'hôpital, elle fut appelée dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cela l'inquiétait un peu – elle n'avait pas vu le Hokage depuis que celle-ci l'avait jugée apte à reprendre les missions à son rythme tant qu'elle suivait une thérapie. À sa grande surprise, le bureau était déjà bien rempli quand elle arriva : s'y trouvaient Kakashi, qu'elle avait à peine vu depuis la défection de Sasuke, mais aussi Sakura et Karin.

— Vous vouliez me voir, Hokage-sama ?

— Oui, Hitomi. Ton oncle m'a dit que tu comptais toujours participer aux examens Chûnin. Au vu des circonstances, il te fallait une nouvelle équipe, alors voilà : tu participeras auprès de mes deux apprenties, sous la direction de Kakashi-sensei. Des objections ?

Confuse, la jeune fille regarda ses camarades l'une après l'autre. Bizarrement, elle s'était attendue à prendre la place de Shikamaru dans l'Équipe Dix, mais peut-être Tsunade avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un qui leur correspondait mieux ? Au moins, elle s'entendait bien avec Karin et Sakura, et elle savait qu'elles pouvaient travailler ensemble.

— Non, Hokage-sama, aucune objection.

La cheffe de guerre ne demanda pas leurs avis aux deux autres jeunes filles – sans doute était-ce déjà fait – ni au sensei, qui semblait pourtant un peu perdu. Nerveuse, Hitomi se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et attendit pour plus de précisions.

— Très bien. Vous aurez deux semaines pour vous entraîner et développer une dynamique d'équipe. Vous connaissez toutes les trois mes attentes concernant cet examen, et je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Les deux jeunes apprenties se redressèrent légèrement, comme pour mieux porter le fardeau volontaire qu'était la confiance de leur mentor. Hitomi comprenait, mieux qu'elle n'aurait su le dire avec de simples mots. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose avec Ensui, le faisait encore. Derrière elle, comme résigné à l'idée de devoir tout recommencer avec une nouvelle équipe, Kakashi soupira.

— Bon, puisque c'est décidé, je vous retrouve demain matin au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois pour un premier test. Hitomi, tu le connais, pas vrai ?

— Ah, le test des clochettes ? Que de bons souvenirs…

— Si tu le dis. Bon, à d…

— Sensei ?

— Oui, Hitomi-chan ?

— Si vous arrivez avec plus d'une heure de retard, je dirai à ma mère que c'est vous qui avez placé les romans de Jiraiya dans ma bibliothèque.

Oh, elle avait envoyé la voix la plus douce, l'accent le plus délicieusement candide de son répertoire, mais l'homme sursauta comme si elle l'avait électrifié et s'en alla en assurant qu'il serait à l'heure – elle n'en crut pas un mot. Quand il referma la porte, Tsunade s'écroula sur son bureau en éclatant d'un rire presque hystérique.

— Oh, par l'Ermite, Kusagakure n'est vraiment pas prêt. Bon, allez-y, les filles, je crois que vous devez vous préparer pour un test demain ?

Les trois kunoichi s'exécutèrent, laissant s'étendre entre elles un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les trois hors de la Tour. Les civils envahissaient les rues, pour la plupart pressés de rentrer chez eux après une journée de travail. Hitomi proposa d'aller s'installer dans la crêperie où Lee l'emmenait d'habitude, et ses deux compagnes acceptèrent.

— Alors, ce test ? demanda Sakura quand elles furent toutes les trois assises devant leurs goûters.

— On arrive à l'aube, on prie pour que Kakashi-sensei ne soit pas trop en retard, et on essaye de lui prendre les deux clochettes à sa ceinture avant midi. La dernière fois, il avait adapté son niveau à celui d'un Genin très expérimenté, mais ce sera plus difficile, cette fois.

— Et tu as une stratégie ? intervint Karin.

— Plusieurs, en fait, dépendant de ce que vous savez faire. Tout reposera sur le travail d'équipe, la compétence qu'il veut étudier en priorité. Sakura ?

La jeune fille comprit la question implicite et commença à faire la liste de ses compétences. Son plus gros atout était bien entendu le ninjutsu médical, mais Tsunade l'avait entraînée sans merci ces derniers temps, et elle n'était pas mauvaise à l'offensive. Elle était aussi très douée pour l'esquive et l'évasion. C'était également le cas de Karin, qui pouvait en plus compter sur quelques jutsus du répertoire Doton. Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Hitomi de faire le tour de ses compétences. Cela prit plus longtemps : elle s'était toujours entraînée jusqu'à l'oubli et avait tendance à se diversifier, mais certaines de ses compétences n'étaient absolument pas utilisables dans cette situation, son Kekkei Genkai inclus.

— Alors c'est décidé ? conclut Karin au bout d'une heure à cogiter. Vous êtes d'accord avec le plan ?

— Aucun problème.

— Moi non plus. J'ai hâte de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille fut la première arrivée, ses six chats déployés derrière elle en éventail, vêtue pour le combat. Même Hai avait été invoquée : elle travaillerait en étroite collaboration avec Sakura et Hokori, puisque tous les deux avaient du talent pour le Genjutsu. Karin aurait Haîro et Sunaarashi, un chat d'assaut brutal et un autre de communication, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais totalement coupée de Sakura. Après tout, les deux jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Hitomi, bien entendu, travaillerait avec Hoshihi et Kurokumo, son familier et celui de ses autres chats avec lequel elle avait le plus d'affinités.

Kakashi avait pris la menace d'Hitomi au sérieux. Il arriva au terrain d'entraînement avec cinquante-six minutes de retard, elle décida donc de laisser passer. Il les inspecta toutes les trois du regard, son œil gris traversé par une étincelle d'approbation quand il vit que les chats d'Hitomi ne travailleraient pas seulement avec elle. Oh, s'il savait… Elle dut réprimer un sourire carnassier pour ne pas risquer de vendre la mèche tandis qu'il récitait les consignes de l'exercice.

— Prêtes ? C'est parti !

Le chakra d'Hitomi s'emballa d'un coup et une immense explosion secoua les arbres derrière le professeur et les trois poteaux d'entraînement. Les trois jeunes filles s'éparpillèrent comme une volée d'oiseaux, profitant de la surprise du sensei pour se dissimuler dans les arbres alentours. Enfin, la jeune Yûhi pouvait faire justice à ce que son maître lui avait appris : elle avait créé ces sceaux avec son propre langage, qui lui permettait de reproduire des réactions chimiques pour peu que les matériaux soient stockés à l'intérieur du sceau.

Elle exécuta quelques mudras et des clones aqueux prirent forme autour d'elle, se métamorphosant en Sakura et deux de ses chats. Après leur interlude sucré, la nouvelle équipe avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner, afin de pouvoir admirer le style de combat des autres. Elle pouvait en faire une bonne imitation. Tandis que ses clones allaient agresser Kakashi, Hitomi alla retrouver la vraie Sakura, qui se dissimulait quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'explosion serait aussi forte ! siffla la Haruno d'un air secoué. J'ai cru qu'on allait attirer l'ANBU avec nos bêtises !

— Sakura-chan, je m'entraîne sur ce terrain depuis _des mois_. L'ANBU a depuis longtemps appris à ignorer les explosions qui viennent d'ici. Est-ce que tu es prête ?

— Oui, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Il ne manque plus que Karin.

— D'accord, allons la chercher. Elle est dans cette direction, à deux cents mètres.

Les sens d'Hitomi étaient décidément bien utiles dans cette situation : où qu'elles se trouvent, elle pouvait repérer ses coéquipières et même, parfois, identifier ce qu'elles préparaient en examinant la manière dont leur chakra se comportait. Les trois jeunes filles et les six chats se retrouvèrent, assez loin de Kakashi, toujours en train de se battre contre les clones qu'Hitomi envoyait à intervalles réguliers, pour qu'il ne puisse les repérer à l'odeur. Au cas où, l'héritière des Yûhi avait répandu du poivre et du piment en poudre sur les arbres, pour brouiller la piste.

— Hai, à toi.

— Ca marche !

La jeune chatte, perchée sur les épaules de Sakura, bondit au sol et se mit à courir à toute vitesse entre les arbres, si légère que la poussière du sol remuait à peine sur son passage. Hitomi monta sur le dos de son familier et, sans même se concerter avec ses alliées, s'élança vers la rivière. C'était l'endroit où son ninjutsu aqueux serait le plus fort, après tout. Sans hésitation, Hoshihi bondit et s'arrêta quand ses pattes touchèrent la surface de l'eau, s'aidant de chakra pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le liquide. Sakura et Karin derrière elle, Hitomi créa deux clones d'ombre et attendit, tendue comme un arc.

Kakashi apparut entre les arbres, l'air affolé – il avait des raisons de l'être, Hai lui avait fait croire qu'Hitomi était attaquée par Orochimaru. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche, une vague glacée détournée du cours de la rivière s'abattait déjà sur lui. Sakura bondit, concentra autant de chakra que possible dans son poing et frappa le sol en direction de Karin, qui utilisa le sol morcelé sous ses pieds pour exécuter la Technique de la Prison de Pierre – trop tard, Kakashi avait profité de la violence de l'impact pour bondir et esquiver aux piliers qui voulaient l'enfermer.

Mais Hitomi s'y attendait. D'une secousse sur les flancs d'Hoshihi, elle le poussa à sauter aussi haut que possible et, au dernier moment, tandis qu'il apparaissait juste en face du sensei à l'air monstrueusement surpris, elle se téléporta dans son dos, le prenant en tenaille, tandis que ses autres chats s'élançaient à sa suite pour encercler l'homme. Elle le frappa au bassin, mais elle n'était pas Sakura : le coup fut juste assez fort pour qu'il grogne, sans plus. Elle avança la main pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille, effleura les clochettes…

Il avait disparu.

Elle jura, concentra du chakra dans ses jambes pour retomber sans se faire mal et effectua immédiatement trois techniques de Rupture successives, au cas où il en aurait profité pour les enfermer dans un genjutsu à plusieurs niveaux. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle effleura la cage à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque et trouva le fantôme de son chakra – il était doué pour le dissimuler, bien plus qu'elle ne le serait jamais – qui s'éloignait déjà.

— Alors ? demanda Karin quand elle se redressa.

— Je les ai effleurées. Il n'a pas riposté, j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il est satisfait de notre travail d'équipe. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était rancunier envers ceux qui le décevaient.

— Tch… Tu ne peux pas le figer avec la Manipulation des Ombres ?

— Pas un Jônin de cette envergure, non. Je lui ai fait le coup la dernière fois, il m'a vidé de tout mon chakra en un instant à peine. Je le supporterais mieux maintenant, mais pas assez pour être remise d'ici à l'examen.

Les heures passèrent. Elles avaient établi plusieurs stratégies tournées spécifiquement vers la combinaison de leurs capacités – à une occasion mémorable, Hitomi utilisa même sa Manipulation des Ombres pour diriger les mouvements de Sakura à distance – mais rien ne fonctionna contre Kakashi. Quand l'alarme qu'il avait configurée sonna, le terrain d'entraînement était totalement dévasté. La nuit qu'Hitomi avait passé à piéger chaque mètre carré de sceaux et de créations chimiques n'avait manifestement pas été suffisante pour prendre un Jônin de court.

— Bien, fit-il après avoir coupé l'alarme, pour des Genin rassemblés la veille seulement, vous avez une bonne dynamique de groupe. Je peux travailler avec ça.

Hitomi redressa la tête en grognant, étalée de tout son long contre les racines d'un arbre par le dernier coup de pied de Kakashi. Il l'avait atteinte à la hanche, avec juste assez de force pour la repousser efficacement, mais ce serait suffisant pour lui coller un bel hématome. Du chakra médical sur la main, Sakura s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à chasser la douleur.

— Vous ne prendrez pas de mission pendant les deux semaines qui viennent, tout votre temps de travail sera concentré sur l'entraînement. Vous êtes la seule équipe entièrement composée de kunoichis qui se présentera à cet examen, cela veut dire que vous serez une cible privilégiée. Je vous préparerai en conséquence. En attendant, qui veut aller manger un bout ?

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent et levèrent la main en même temps. Après une nuit et une matinée de travail, elles étaient toutes les trois affamées… Et après tout, il leur fallait rassembler leurs forces pour l'examen à venir, pas vrai ?


	83. Départ pour Kusagaure

_Coucou ! Exceptionnellement, un chapitre non-corrigé car je suis en déplacement et le document sur lequel je fais mes corrections refuse de s'ouvrir sur mon portable. Bonne lecture tout de même !_

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les trois jeunes filles passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter du terrain de Kusagakure, des conditions météorologiques à cette période de l'année, de la faune et de la flore de la région. Leur source d'information privilégiée était bien entendu Karin, qui avait vécu là de sa naissance à sa récupération par Tsunade, finalisée à grands coups de menaces diplomatiques quand elle avait eu le temps d'examiner le dossier en question, quelques semaines après avoir officiellement prit ses fonctions de Hokage. Elles posèrent aussi beaucoup de questions à Shikaku, qui avait occupé le pays pendant près d'un an à la fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi, et à d'autres ninjas qui avaient servi là-bas.

Coincé entre les Pays du Feu et de la Terre, le Pays de l'Herbe, où se trouvait le village de Kusagakure, était doté d'un climat plus humide et plus froid que Konoha. Les marais y étaient légion, tout comme les animaux qui y pullulaient. Le terrain, plus mou et moins friable, dissimulait souvent des pièges semblables à des sables mouvants, et les nuisibles étaient parfois particulièrement contrariants. Ensui confia à Hitomi plusieurs formules de répulsifs, Tsunade en offrit d'autres à ses apprenties. En somme, elles se préparaient, et pas seulement aux ninjas ennemis qui se dresseraient sur leur route.

Kakashi les entraînait sans pitié, mais sans les épuiser au-delà de leurs limites non plus. Il empêchait même Hitomi de pousser sur ses forces, usant quand c'était nécessaire d'un délicat mélange de manipulation psychologique et d'autorité incontestable. Oh, il n'était pas dupe : il savait parfaitement qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, elle travaillait sur ses sceaux, mais Ensui s'assurait qu'elle aille se coucher à une heure décente, et il avait sur elle bien plus d'ascendant que Kakashi n'en aurait jamais.

La veille du départ, les trois jeunes filles passèrent ensemble la nuit chez Kurenai pour contrôler une dernière fois leur équipement. Elles ne rentreraient à Konoha qu'à l'issue de la deuxième épreuve, pour pouvoir se préparer au tournoi dans des conditions optimales. Cela signifiait qu'elles devaient prendre maintenant tout ce dont elles pensaient avoir besoin pour réussir les deux premières épreuves, et improviser en cas d'oubli. Heureusement, grâce aux sceaux de stockage d'Hitomi, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se limiter sur les volumes ou les quantités – elle était devenue douée pour les dissimuler aux endroits les plus improbables de sa tenue.

Kakashi n'eut pas plus de quinze minutes de retard le lendemain matin, un effort très décent de sa part. Hitomi avait déjà fait ses adieux à Ensui et Anosuke, ainsi qu'au reste de son clan. Les deux autres équipes de sa génération participaient également la jeune Yûhi s'était étranglée sur sa salive en voyant _Sai_, l'agent de la Racine, remplacer Shikamaru auprès d'Ino et Chôji. Danzô avait-il besoin d'un espion dans l'examen étranger, ou profitait-il juste de l'occasion pour faire monter l'un de ses soldats dans la hiérarchie officielle du village ?

L'examen de Kusagakure se déroulerait en petit comité, par rapport à ceux organisés par les grandes Nations Élémentaires. Konoha n'y envoyait que six équipes, dont ses rookies – Hitomi et ses pairs – contre vingt-neuf lors de l'édition qu'elle avait hébergée. D'après Kakashi, c'était le cas des autres villages qui participeraient : d'après les données récoltées par les espions du village, Kumogakure et Iwagakure enverraient chacune une équipe par politesse, Suna proposerait trois équipes, Amegakure et Takigakure deux équipes chacune, et Kusagakure, le village-hôte, huit équipes. Soixante-neuf Genin, contre cent-cinquante-trois lors de l'examen précédent.

Kakashi leur avait expliqué que ces effectifs étaient imposés par une clause du traité encadrant les examens partagés : pour les pays qui ne faisaient pas partie des cinq grandes puissances, il était impossible d'accueillir un évènement colossal, et les villages ne pouvaient donc leur envoyer qu'un certain pourcentage de leurs Genin. Cela signifiait que le niveau de ces examens était généralement plus élevé dès la deuxième épreuve, pendant laquelle les affrontements étaient autorisés, voire inévitables.

Quand toutes les équipes furent présentes, Tsunade vint leur adresser quelques mots d'encouragements et de bonne fortune, puis ils se mirent en route. Seuls les escortaient les six sensei, dont Kurenai, Asuma et Gai Maito, bien entendu. Hitomi n'avait pas douté un seul instant que son équipe ferait partie de celles sélectionnées pour se présenter à Kusagakure. Ils avaient tous déjà un niveau amplement suffisant pour se distinguer, et Konoha avait cruellement besoin de prestige pour se redresser après l'affront qu'avait été l'invasion.

Les trois équipes Rookies, ainsi que celles de Gai, passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Sans la mission de poursuite de Sasuke, Neji n'aurait pas été accepté parmi eux : Hitomi ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'attaque d'Hinata, et ses camarades avaient tendance à suivre le mouvement, presque par réflexe parfois. Mais il avait frôlé la mort pour les siens, sans poser de question, sans hésiter un seul instant, et ça l'avait adoucie malgré elle. Les deux autres équipes envoyées par Tsunade ne se mêlaient pas à eux, se contentant de leur jeter parfois de petits regards condescendants. Ils n'éveillaient pas vraiment chez Hitomi ou ses pairs l'envie de socialiser.

Il ne fallait normalement qu'une journée pour rallier ce point de la frontière à la vitesse d'un shinobi, mais pour un groupe aussi volumineux, la vitesse n'était pas la priorité. Ils devaient parfois prendre des détours pour trouver des chemins qui leur épargnerait de se séparer, et le soir venu, durent s'installer dans une plaine pour camper, à peu près à mi-chemin de leur destination. Les sensei se répartirent autour du camp pour mieux le protéger, tandis que les Genin s'appropriaient le terrain – la Compagnie des Neuf et l'Équipe Gai d'un côté, les deux autres équipes de l'autre.

— Je vous propose un pacte de non-agression et coopération pour les deux premières épreuves, annonça Hitomi à voix basse. Neji, Lee, Tenten, vous n'en faisiez pas partie la dernière fois, mais je pense qu'on s'accordera tous sur ce point : vous faites partie de la bande, désormais.

Son regard plongea dans celui de Neji, déterminé, presque sévère. Elle n'oublierait pas… Mais elle pouvait ranger ses griefs quelque part où ils n'interféreraient pas avec la mission, qui était de briller durant cet examen. Tsunade ne voudrait pas que les Genin sur qui elle plaçait toutes ses attentes s'écharpent au motif de querelles puériles. Ses amis hochèrent tous la tête les uns après les autres.

— Ca nous va, répondit Kiba au nom de son équipe.

— Nous aussi, ajouta Ino.

Sai n'avait pas encore une seule fois pris la parole depuis le départ. Il s'était présenté avant que Tsunade ne vienne leur faire ses adieux, mais d'une manière si forcée et peu naturelle que personne n'avait su que lui répondre, quelques polies platitudes exceptées. Même maintenant, alors que son opinion aurait pu être pertinente, il se contenta de les fixer intensément du regard. Il ressemblait tant à Sasuke quand il faisait ça, avec ses yeux noirs, ses traits altiers et sa peau pâle qui criaient _Uchiha_ à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas l'observer – un simple aperçu de lui réveillait des souvenirs qu'elle préférait ignorer.

— Alors c'est entendu. Sai-san, puisqu'il s'agit de ton premier examen, voici ce qu'on sait…

Ino et Chôji lui avaient sans doute déjà expliqué tout ça, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de revenir sur le sujet. C'était peut-être même rassurant pour certains d'entre eux, comme Hinata et Chôji, que la perspective d'un nouvel examen rendait nerveux. Sous la discrète surveillance des Jônin, elle réexpliqua le principe général auquel répondait chacune des trois épreuves, la possibilité d'une présélection entre la deuxième et la troisième, les informations récoltées concernant Kusagakure.

Ils arrivèrent au village étranger sous un soleil rieur, en plein après-midi. Le voyage par les plaines qui marquaient la frontière entre les deux pays avait été bien plus facile et donc plus rapide, pour le plus grand soulagement des Jônin, qui n'aimaient pas s'attarder sans raison en territoire ennemi. Personne n'osa souligner que Kusagakure n'était pas exactement un ennemi. Ils avaient vécu une, voire plusieurs guerres, certaines sur les terres qu'ils foulaient en ce moment.

Une équipe de Kusagakure les attendait à l'entrée du village, composée entièrement de Chûnin. Ils les accueillirent avec politesse, échangeant principalement avec les Jônin-sensei, puis vérifièrent les identités de chaque participant. Le Village Caché dans l'Herbe était aussi appelé le Village de la Diplomatie. C'était là que se signaient certains traités de paix et de commerce, quand les grands seigneurs et les Kage ne voulaient pas se déplacer jusqu'au Pays du Fer, où seules se tenaient les réunions impliquant les chefs des cinq grands villages ninjas. Pour ces shinobi qui apprenaient à traiter alliés comme ennemis avec doigté dès l'enfance, l'exercice du jour n'était qu'une douce blague.

Ils furent escortés vers leur hôtel – traditionnellement, les délégations des différents villages logeaient toutes dans un hôtel différent, pour limiter un maximum les conflits – tandis que leurs hôtes leur expliquaient les règles qui s'appliqueraient à leur séjour au village. Ils avaient le droit de se balader librement dans les secteurs civils, comme n'importe quel touriste ou invité, mais les départements ninjas, l'Académie et les terrains d'entraînement leur étaient interdits en-dehors des épreuves. Il leur était interdit d'agresser un civil ou ninja de Kusagakure en-dehors d'un entraînement supervisé par un Jônin du village. La liste continua… Longtemps. Hitomi comprenait, bien entendu : après le désastre de l'invasion, la sécurité serait encore renforcée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se contenter d'écouter d'une oreille. Son cerveau enregistrerait automatiquement.

Chaque équipe avait droit à une chambre confortable avec une salle de bains privative il ne serait pas dit que Kusagakure n'offrait pas le meilleur des traitements à ses invités. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée et eut installée ses affaires, Hitomi consulta les documents qui lui avaient été remis : la première épreuve commencerait deux jours plus tard, à quinze heures. Pour son plus grand plaisir – certes un peu coupable – Lee la rejoignit dans sa chambre quand il fut certain que ses deux coéquipières étaient descendues dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

— Je ne savais pas si tu y penserais, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres en l'attirant à l'intérieur.

Leur premier baiser fut fougueux, sans doute un peu dur. Pour eux, l'examen était aussi un adieu : quand Lee serait promu, ce qui ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, il partirait sur les routes avec son sensei. Tsunade serait malavisée de ne pas promouvoir son équipe tout entière une fois qu'ils seraient entrés dans le tournoi : Konoha avait désespérément besoin de nouveaux Chûnin. Ils étaient toujours d'accord pour se séparer le moment venu… Mais l'idée faisait mal, et ils s'accrochaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Ils n'avaient jamais été totalement seuls dans une chambre auparavant : Kurenai leur avait toujours demandé de laisser la porte ouverte, une consigne que Lee avait été trop gentleman pour ignorer. Mais il n'y avait pas ici d'adultes pour les empêcher de tomber enlacés sur le lit avec un petit rire complice. Les mains de Lee s'attardèrent sur la peau sensible de ses hanches – la peau, directement, sous les vêtements, quelle merveilleuse innovation – et elle laissa échapper un soupir conquis, lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle pouvait sentir dans ses muscles raides le désir qu'il éprouvait et la volonté qu'il mobilisait pour garder la tête froide. Elle se sentait un peu comme ça, elle aussi, la tête légère et des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, avec l'envie de toucher tout son corps avec le sien, de l'explorer, de lui soutirer plus de ces petits grognements serrés qu'il laissait échapper quand elle embrassait sa gorge ou caressait son dos du bout des ongles. Mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aller plus loin, pas encore. Oh, leurs corps bourrés d'hormones pouvaient bien le leur faire croire – ils n'étaient pas dupes, et trop jeunes pour ça.

— Je t'aime, murmura Lee à son oreille. Cela passera, mais pour l'instant…

Le cœur d'Hitomi bondit dans sa poitrine, aussitôt refroidi par l'anticipation de la mélancolie qu'elle sentait déjà s'infiltrer en elle, comme une mélodie paisible, intime.

— Mais pour l'instant, répondit-elle sur le même ton, c'est comme si tu ne pouvais penser qu'à ça, et tu voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je sais, Lee… Moi aussi. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien ajouter. Jamais ils n'avaient posé de mots sur leurs sentiments : avant, ils n'avaient pas été _certains_, et quand leurs cœurs s'étaient décidés, à peu près au même moment, ils savaient déjà tous les deux que leur histoire était vouée à se terminer. Elle lui caressa la joue et d'une secousse du bassin, inversa leurs positions. Elle le surplombait désormais de toute sa gloire, baignée dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule. Lee leva sur elle un regard où dansaient étroitement timidité et adoration, auquel elle répondit par un sourire attendri, traçant du bout des doigts le contour net de l'une de ses pommettes.

— Il n'y a rien que nous puissions y faire à part profiter, alors profitons.

Il lui rendit son sourire, se redressa pour embrasser la peau tendre et délicate entre son cou et son épaule, et quand elle frémit, l'enlaça et la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Profiter, oui… Ils pouvaient faire ça. Entre soupirs alanguis et rire délicats, les deux adolescents tirèrent parti de leur petite heure de solitude, avant de s'accorder sur le fait qu'il était temps de descendre manger. Oh, Kakashi et Gai allaient sans doute être complètement perdus et imaginer les pires dépravations en les voyant débarquer ensemble dans le restaurant de l'hôtel…

Ou pas. Parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à empêcher un incident diplomatique. Hitomi fronça les sourcils en voyant ses amis attroupés. Ils lui tournaient le dos, mais une décharge de chakra les fit s'écarter comme par réflexe et elle fendit le groupe pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit la forme prostrée de Karin, derrière Sakura. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait la joue. D'un geste lent et fluide, Hitomi approcha et repoussa sa main. Ses yeux écarlates détaillèrent la marque de coup, la peau douloureuse qui gonflait déjà légèrement. Rien que sa cousine ne puisse soigner… Mais elle était manifestement sous le choc.

Hitomi la laissa, d'un accord tacite, entre les mains d'Ino, qui avait l'air absolument furieuse. Les sensei regardaient la scène sans intervenir, mais les mains de Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma se trouvaient près de leurs armes. Ils raseraient le bâtiment en quelques secondes si ça dégénérait, et tueraient tous ceux qui se trouveraient à l'intérieur, et qu'ils n'avaient pas juré de protéger. Un pas après l'autre, Hitomi se rendit aux côtés de Sakura. Elle mesurait une tête de moins que la jeune Haruno, mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle violence contenue, un tel air de douce menace et de chakra brutal mêlé, que les yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur elle.

— Explique, ordonna-t-elle à Sakura de sa voix la plus tranquille.

Devant elles se trouvaient trois adolescents, deux filles et un garçon, tous plus âgés que son groupe de quelques années. La fille au centre était sans doute celle qui avait frappé Karin, et elle rejetait la tête en arrière avec un air bravache, comme pour montrer à l'auditoire qu'Hitomi ne l'effrayait pas. Ils portaient tous les trois le bandeau frontal de Kusagakure, et en les sondant rapidement, l'adolescente ne sentit rien de particulièrement dangereux dans leur chakra – des Genin, comme elle.

— Cette fille a reconnu Karin et a commencé à l'insulter pour avoir « déserté ». Quand Karin a essayé d'expliquer que la procédure était légale, elle l'a attrapée par le col et l'a giflée.

La jeune Yûhi étrécit les yeux et son aura sembla s'épaissir encore – du chakra s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau, corrosif, étouffant. Elle sourit, de son sourire le plus doux et le plus carnassier, celui qu'elle avait dû s'entraîner pour maîtriser.

— Oh, vraiment ? On s'attendrait à ce que les ninjas de Kusagakure appliquent mieux que quiconque les principes de diplomatie de leur village. Si vous n'êtes même pas capables de ça… Je me demande ce que valent vos autres compétences.

Sous le regard sévère mais approbateur de son sensei, elle avança encore d'un pas. Elle était bien plus petite et plus frêle que la kunoichi qu'elle antagonisait sans hésitation, et avait laissé toutes ses armes dans sa chambre… Mais personne à cet instant ne doutait de sa capacité d'apporter douleur et agonie sans ses lames.

— En retour de cette offense, poursuivit-elle presque avec affection, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous mettre _personnellement_ en pièces durant l'examen. Et si ce n'est pas possible… Eh bien, un incident durant une mission est vite arrivé, pas vrai ?

La fille en face d'elle eut un mouvement de recul – Hitomi en profita pour éveiller ses méridiens et mémoriser leur signature de chakra, la sienne et celle de ses coéquipiers – puis se redressa, l'air offensée et furieuse.

— Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça ! Tu es dans _mon _village, une simple invitée, excuse-toi !

— Je ne peux pas, vraiment ? Et toi, penses-tu pouvoir lever la main sur tes invités, les agresser sans fondement ? Si tu te penses si irréprochable, je t'en prie, allons voir ton chef de guerre. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très intéressé par ce que nous aurons à lui dire.

Elle vit son adversaire se dégonfler presque physiquement : ses épaules perdirent leur ligne raide, une vague nuance de rouge colora ses pommettes, ses traits se crispèrent de dégoût et d'impuissance mêlée. Et devant tout ce spectacle, Hitomi resta pratiquement immobile, un sourcil haussé comme pour la défier de pousser la mascarade juste un peu plus loin. Finalement, la Kusajin jura et recula jusqu'à ses deux camarades. D'un geste précis, calculé, Hitomi ajouta l'affront à l'insulte en tournant le dos à l'équipe étrangère pour rejoindre les siens. Elle entendit un sifflement sourd, outragé, mais l'ignora.

Elle était trop occupée à se noyer dans le groupe de ses pairs, à retrouver Karin qui semblait s'être reprise, et dont la joue gonflée n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Elle s'en assura tout de même en effleurant la peau du bout des doigts, toute menace oubliée et diluée dans l'air. Autour de l'attroupement, les Jônin se détendirent lentement. La jeune fille savait parfaitement pourquoi ils n'étaient pas intervenus : toute représailles d'un ninja supérieur sur un Genin serait assez sérieuse pour qu'un véritable conflit éclate. Ils avaient été pieds et poings liés… Mais avaient tout de même envisagé la guerre si les Kusajin étaient allés trop loin.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser une heure tous seuls, soupira Hitomi avec tendresse en enlaçant les épaules de Karin d'un bras. Vous savez, l'Équipe Sept se bâtit une réputation à Konoha comme la plus malchanceuse, et vous n'aidez pas vraiment.

— Honnêtement, taquina Sakura, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été là, Hitomi-chan. Si tu l'avais vue faire, tu l'aurais pendue par les tripes, pas vrai ?

— Oh, mais non, voyons. Ce serait trop salissant. Je l'aurais donnée à manger à mes chats. Ne vous en faites pas, si son équipe participe à l'examen on s'occupera personnellement de leur cas.

L'animosité semblait s'être dissipée à première vue, mais n'importe quel observateur averti aurait repéré les signes d'un conflit dormant : la main de Tenten sur l'un de ses parchemins, le Byakugan activé d'Hinata, le senbon qu'Ino utilisait pour se nettoyer les ongles. Partout, des éclats d'agressivité symboliques murmuraient comme une promesse que les rookies de Konoha et leurs alliés d'un an leurs aînés écraseraient les Genin de Kusagakure à la première occasion. La vengeance était un sujet sérieux, à leurs yeux.

Le repas en lui-même se déroula dans le calme. La plupart des Genin avaient déjà mangé, mais ils ne voulaient pas laisser Hitomi seule entourée de potentiels ennemis. Les rares civils à être présents dans l'hôtel, staff inclus, posait sur son groupe un regard méfiant, sans doute à juste titre… Mais en ignorant totalement la menace bien plus terrible qu'étaient les Jônin, une telle altercation dut-elle éclater à nouveau. Une fois son repas terminé, Hitomi prit le chemin du retour vers sa chambre, Karin et Sakura à ses côtés.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle s'attela à sa correspondance. Elle avait un message en attente d'Itachi – comme elle l'avait anticipé, la question des jinchûriki était arrivée sur le tapis. Elle devait absolument obtenir cette promotion si elle voulait sa liberté de mouvement – et peut-être, peut-être que ça améliorerait les choses, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à les sauver ou au moins à les prévenir, qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement…

_J'ai un début de plan, _lui répondit-elle. _Je suis en train de concevoir les sceaux nécessaires, mais c'est incroyablement complexe et je dois utiliser un langage qui n'existe pas… Je ne peux donc pas vous promettre que je parviendrai à empêcher les attaques. Cependant, Itachi-san, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous me transmettiez tout ce que votre organisation sait sur les jinchûriki, et que vous me préveniez si vous obtenez de nouvelles informations. Pensez-vous pouvoir le faire sans être repéré ?_

_Je suis également inquiète de l'état de vos yeux. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas en parler, mais, Itachi-san, j'ai trouvé un rouleau dans les archives que nous avons ramenées des terres de votre clan il y a plusieurs années. Il décrit cette dégénérescence des pupilles… Si rien n'est fait, si aucun remède n'est trouvé, vous serez aveugle un jour, je pense que vous le savez – tout comme vous savez qu'une telle condition signifierait la mort pour vous._

_Je sais à quel point il est difficile de conserver la volonté de lutter, Itachi-san, mais je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas._

_Moi, je n'abandonnerai pas en ce qui vous concerne._

_Sincèrement,_

_Hitomi Yûhi._

Elle envoya le message puis se laissa retomber sur son lit. Le souvenir des activités que Lee et elle avait partagées là la fit rougir. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, comme si la chaleur qui lui était montée aux jours pouvait disparaître d'un revers de ses doigts. Sakura et Karin avaient profitait qu'elle travaillait pour prendre une douche l'une après l'autre. C'était le tour de l'héritière Yûhi à présent. Elle se prélassa sous l'eau chaude, la tête rejetée comme en offrande vers le jet brûlant – à la limite du supportable. Pour une fois, une seule, elle prit vraiment son temps, chouchouta chaque centimètre carré de sa peau cicatrices ou non, et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, plus détendue qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, Sakura et Karin dormaient déjà.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle décida de retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Les Jônin avaient réquisitionné la section privée du restaurant, séparée du reste de la salle par des paravents décorés d'un paysage de montagne. Presque intimidée, Hitomi franchit la petite entrée dissimulée entre les panneaux ornementés. Les regards des adultes se posèrent sur elle, presque scrutateurs. En retour, elle remarqua les bouteilles de saké toutes bien entamées voire vide sur la table ronde autour de laquelle ils étaient assis.

— Hum… Une tradition ?

— Haa, Hitomi-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre à cette heure-ci ?

— Kakashi-sensei, on ne nous a pas donné de couvre-feu. Je n'ai pas très envie de dormir.

Elle comprit qu'il était encore tout à fait sobre quand il posa sur elle un regard lourd de sens. Il avait parlé à Ensui. Il savait, et elle savait qu'il savait – elle avait accepté la nécessité de son implication. Et puis il était le seul à ce jour à connaître la teneur de certains de ses cauchemars. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui tendit un petit godet rempli d'alcool à ras-bord.

— Kurenai, je pense que la petite a assez grandi pour ça, pas toi ?

La mère d'Hitomi regarda le verre qui venait de passer dans la main de sa fille pendant un instant – elle non plus n'était pas ivre, seulement un peu plus légère que d'habitude, et c'étaient sans doute les bras d'Asuma, enroulés autour de sa taille, qui dessinaient sur ses joues de si délicates nuances de rose. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de le boire, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais tu peux si tu veux. Je préfère que tu le fasses devant moi, entourée de gens capables de te défendre, que dans des circonstances plus dangereuses.

La jeune fille regarda le petit verre à son tour, le front légèrement plissé de concentration, puis finit par se décider. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide glisser lentement dans sa bouche, puis dans sa gorge. La sensation de brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle la savoura autant qu'il était possible. Elle se perdit dans l'étrange douleur qui réchauffait quelque chose de profondément enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle. En réponse, le Murmure frémit. Ses joues se réchauffèrent et elle haussa un sourcil en dévisageant les Jônin d'un air sceptique.

— Et c'est ça qui met certains adultes dans un état pas possible ?

Asuma et Kakashi se mirent à rire doucement, et les deux autres Jônin qu'elle ne connaissait pas se joignirent à leur hilarité. L'un d'eux, petit et massif, le crâne rasé et la peau tannée par le soleil, se pencha par-dessus la table en direction du Ninja Copieur.

— Eh bien, Hatake, elle a des griffes, celle-là !

— Maa, maa, vous savez que je ne choisis que le haut du panier. Alors, Hitomi-chan, un autre ?

Sa langue captura les derniers arômes du liquide, quelque part sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle tendit son verre vide, l'air décidé.

— Un autre.


	84. La tradition des Jônin

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Si vous écrivez, je vous rappelle que le Jeu de l'Adjectif a commencé : il s'agit d'un challenge d'écriture qui se déroule sur mon twitter, nyxisnyx. Rejoignez-nous si ça vous tente !_

La première chose qu'Hitomi fit une fois installée à table, Kakashi et Gai à sa droite, Kurenai et Asuma à sa gauche, fut d'actionner la petite cloche qui attirait un serveur, et de commander une volumineuse portion de sashimi. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour boire le ventre vide. Après avoir vidé son deuxième shot, toujours avec lenteur et détermination, elle remplit son petit verre d'eau créée à l'aide de son chakra Suiton, aussi discrètement que possible – aucune chance que ça ait échappé à l'attention des Jônin, mais sa mère lui jeta un petit regard approbateur.

— Alors, pourquoi vous buvez ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, leurs longs doigts habiles jouant qui avec le bord d'un verre, qui avec un pan de tissu, qui avec le bâtonnet d'un dango depuis longtemps consommé. Elle comprit qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, mais elle refusa de battre en retraite : elle finirait par savoir, de toute façon. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

— C'est une tradition, comme tu l'as dit, finit par confirmer Kakashi avec réticence.

Elle attendit, attrapant adroitement un sashimi du bout de ses baguettes pour patienter. Elle sentait une sorte de tension diffuse autour de la table, comme si le chakra des Jônin s'était répandu dans l'air sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience. Et quand on était doté d'une telle puissance… Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Pour eux, c'était aussi naturel et instinctif que de respirer.

— Je pense que ça a commencé au deuxième examen intervillage, ajouta Kurenai. J'ai entendu des Jônin-sensei plus âgés en parler… Ils savaient que, le surlendemain, des Genin allaient mourir. Peut-être les leurs. Alors ils se sont réunis dans un bar de Sunagakure et ont bu et joué jusqu'à oublier, juste pour une nuit, ce qui attendait leurs protégés.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Hitomi hocha la tête. Le nombre de morts qu'il y avait eu lors du dernier examen, ne serait-ce que dans la Forêt… Et les tournois étaient souvent mortels, eux aussi. Les juges interrompaient parfois le combat trop tard, trop tard pour empêcher la nuque brisée, la gorge ouverte, le coup de poignard en plein cœur. D'une main qui tremblait légèrement, la jeune fille massa l'endroit où le kunai de Sasuke l'avait blessée. Elle s'était infligé ça à elle-même, mais pour lui, les conséquences étaient les mêmes… Elle vit encore se former dans son esprit l'image de son Sharingan qui muait en Kaléidoscope et but une longue gorgée de saké dans l'espoir de la faire disparaître.

— Je comprends. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous. Je ne compte pas mourir après-demain, mais c'est quand même un grand pas en avant, pas vrai ?

— C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu es promue, Hitomi-chan ?

— Partir découvrir le monde avec Ensui-shishou, ce serait bien… Si Shikaku-ojisan accepte de se séparer de son assistant pendant une longue période. Après tout, Naruto est parti, lui.

Elle passa volontairement sous silence l'absence de Sasuke. Aucun de ces Jônin ne savait ce qui se cachait derrière la désertion de son frère, et la mise en garde d'Ensui lui revint à l'esprit. C'était pour leur sécurité, et celle du jeune Uchiha, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

— Tu joues au poker, Hitomi-chan ? fit l'un des deux Jônin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On allait commencer une partie avant que tu arrives.

Le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille passa sur les adultes, les uns après les autres. Elle connaissait les règles du poker, bien entendu, et avait joué son compte de parties avec Ensui, sans mise, juste pour apprendre à bluffer et _tricher_. Parce que c'était exactement ça, le poker, aux yeux des ninjas : un jeu d'adresse et de triche. Elle sortit de l'une de ses poches une bourse remplie de billets d'un geste lent et délibéré et la posa devant elle. Ce n'était qu'une fraction de sa solde, juste l'argent qu'elle gagnait en vendant ses sceaux de stockage et explosifs aux armureries du village.

— Je joue. Vous allez sans doute m'écraser, mais je joue.

Elle avait cessé de compter ses verres, à présent, mais elle était un peu déçue : où était l'ivresse qu'on lui avait promise ? Elle ne sentait qu'une confortable sensation de chaleur au creux du ventre, qui ressemblait un peu à ce qu'elle ressentait quand Lee lui embrassait le cou ou lui caressait les hanches, et sa peau était peut-être un peu plus sensible… Mais c'était tout. Elle pouvait toujours bouger avec autant d'acuité et son système de chakra semblait totalement inchangé. Elle pouvait dire que ce n'était pas le cas des autres, autour de la table : les joues d'Asuma étaient légèrement rouges, et Gai-sensei parlait plus fort que d'habitude, un exploit en soi.

Les gestes rapides et habiles, Kurenai distribua les cartes autour de la table sous le regard acéré de sa fille. Pas de triche à ce stade… Pas encore. Mais quand ils prirent leur main, chacun à leur tour, les Jônin semblèrent s'organiser en équipes tacites : Asuma et Kurenai, Gai et Kakashi, les deux autres, qui s'appelaient Hisakata et Fumiho, ensemble. Et elle, seule au milieu d'eux. Elle resta imperturbable en regardant sa main. La chance lui souriait, pour une fois, mais elle devait s'assurer de ne pas perdre pied.

Elle envoya du chakra dans ses oreilles, et entendit le rythme discret et feutré des doigts de sa mère sur la cuisse d'Asuma. Elle détaillait son jeu… Hitomi prit note sans rien laisser paraître. Du côté de Gai et Kakashi, la communication semblait plutôt se faire par des regards, et les deux autres, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour savoir. L'une de ses mains passa sous la table, le pouce s'accrochant volontairement au rebord aiguisé d'un kunai. Une goutte de sang, une décharge de chakra, et ce fut son tour de s'exprimer en morse. À l'abri des regards, Hai se pressa contre sa jambe en signe de confirmation et se mit au travail.

Les parties se succédèrent, les unes après les autres. Hitomi en perdit certaines, surtout au début, mais ses officiers supérieurs étaient de plus en plus affectés par l'alcool, tandis qu'elle restait à peu près insensible. Entre ça et les actions délicates d'Hai sous la table, elle commença à amasser un joli petit paquet d'argent. Kurenai était devenue de plus en plus tactile au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait : elle se trouvait à présent assise sur les genoux d'Asuma, tandis que sa fille essayait un maximum d'éviter de les regarder. Le problème se trouvait dans ses autres options : Gai-sensei était torse nu, à moitié effondré sur Kakashi qui lisait un de ses livres d'un œil, et les deux autres Jônin avaient bien vite arrêté de jouer pour dormir sur la table.

Et elle, au milieu de tout ce chaos, souriait comme si rien n'était plus normal.

Vers deux heures du matin, elle quitta la table, sa petite compagne perchée sur sa tête. Un bras autour des épaules de Gai, Kakashi-sensei ouvrit un œil paresseux et, d'un geste étonnamment ferme pour quelqu'un d'aussi ivre, lui indiqua qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Cette fois, elle était d'accord avec lui. Emportant tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné avec elle, elle parcourut la distance entre le rez-de-chaussée et sa chambre d'un pas léger. Avant d'y arriver, elle s'arrêta devant celle de Lee. Si elle avait été juste un peu plus ivre, ou un peu plus téméraire, peut-être aurait-elle fait fi de la respiration de ses compagnons, qu'elle pouvait entendre de l'autre côté du mur, et lui aurait-elle rendu une visite nocturne. Avec un petit soupir, elle regagna sa propre chambre et prit garde à ne pas réveiller ses coéquipières en se mettant au lit.

Elle rêva dès qu'elle s'endormit, incapable de l'empêcher. Perdue dans un nuage de poison et de vapeur mêlés, incapable de voir plus loin que quelques centimètres devant elle, elle devait à tout prix retrouver son chemin, retrouver une personne _importante_, sans quoi quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Mais chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent et elle finit par tomber à genoux, puis sur le flanc. Ses yeux lourds, irrités, se fermèrent contre sa volonté. Elle se réveilla à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots paniqués.

Karin et Sakura dormaient encore. Veillant à étouffer le bruit de ses pas avec du chakra, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en attrapant au passage des vêtements propres. Karin avait évoqué l'idée de leur faire visiter quelques points d'intérêt de la ville tant qu'elles en auraient l'occasion. Cela semblait être une bonne idée à présent. Dans la douche, elle dut fermer les yeux et s'appuyer contre le mur recouvert d'une mosaïque bleu et blanc représentant des hippocampes pour refouler le rêve dans un rayon de sa Bibliothèque soigneusement éloigné du centre.

— Hitomi ? fit la voix douce et inquiète de Sakura derrière le battant. Tout va bien ? Je sens ton chakra jusqu'ici…

— Ca va, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bientôt fini.

Elle se dépêcha de se laver et de se sécher, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la salle de bains sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son amie. Elle avait retrouvé le contrôle conscient de son chakra, à présent. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les rêves l'affectaient autant… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire barrage, dormir des nuits complètes et paisibles qui la reposeraient vraiment, totalement, plutôt que ce simulacre maladroit. D'une main douce, elle réveilla Karin.

— Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. On se rejoint en bas ?

— Uh… D'accord…

En bas, les Jônin avaient tous une tête de déterré, si on pouvait lire les signes. Asuma écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant, d'autant plus quand il nota qu'elle semblait ne présenter aucun symptôme d'une gueule de bois – et il aurait eu raison de supposer ça, elle se sentait tout à fait normal. Il marmonna un mot qui ressemblait à « démon » et se plongea dans sa tasse de thé vert. Il semblait être le plus affecté des six, même si Gai se trouvait indubitablement à la deuxième place de ce classement.

— Ah, Hitomi-chan. Bien dormi ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je me suis bien amusée hier soir, au moins. Merci de m'avoir laissée vous rejoindre, Maman, Kakashi-sensei.

Kurenai haussa légèrement les épaules, un sourire détendu aux lèvres.

— Je te l'ai dit, je te préfère que tu essayes ce genre de choses dans un environnement contrôlé, devant moi, plutôt que dans mon dos.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et alla se servit un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom au buffet à volonté installé pour l'occasion au milieu du restaurant. Ça ne valait pas un bon repas préparé à la maison, mais l'odeur qui se dégageait des plats était tout de même alléchante. Elle retrouva Hinata et Tenten dans la file d'attente pour se servir.

— Ca a été cette nuit, les filles ?

— Neji ronfle, l'informa Tenten. J'ai dû attendre qu'il arrête de faire du bruit pour m'endormir.

— On était un peu serrés dans notre chambre, avec les garçons et Akamaru… Il grandit tellement, ça devient compliqué de le faire dormir sur le même lit que Kiba.

— Hm hm, il est bien parti pour faire la même taille que Kuromaru, le chien de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, aujourd'hui ?

— Shino veut aller voir les jardins botaniques, on va sans doute y passer plusieurs heures. Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop. Des trucs de touriste ?

— On a le même genre de programme de notre côté. On n'aura sans doute pas d'occasion de se détendre dans un village étranger avant longtemps, alors on veut en profiter un peu, d'autant plus qu'on sera séparés si on est tous promus. Et toi, Hitomi, un programme en particulier ?

— Sakura et moi, on a décidé de laisser ce soin à Karin. Elle connaît ce village, elle. J'espère goûter des plats typiques de la région, si c'est possible, et peut-être trouver une librairie avec des livres qu'on ne trouve pas à Konoha.

Les trois jeunes filles poursuivirent la discussion autour de leur repas, prenant garde à éviter les sujets qui pourraient intéresser quiconque les écouterait. Elles ne faisaient pas vraiment confiance aux deux équipes aînées que Konoha avait envoyées en plus des leurs. Les six Genin en question n'avaient après tout rien fait pour tenter de réduire la distance implicite les séparant de leurs cadets. Oh, Hitomi leur souhaitait tout le succès du monde à l'examen… Mais elle ne se dépasserait pas pour les aider à réussir. Ce privilège, elle le réservait à ses amis.

Au bout d'une heure, quand tout le monde se fut restauré, elle rejoignit ses coéquipières devant l'hôtel. Toutes les trois avaient fait le choix de vêtements civils, mais quelques armes se dissimulaient sous les plis de tissu – Hitomi portait même son sabre à la ceinture. Elles n'étaient pas assez stupides pour se balader sans arme dans un village étranger. Si Kakashi les avait surprises à agir avec une telle imprudence, il les aurait renvoyées à Konoha à coups de pieds aux fesses, à juste titre.

Elles passèrent une très plaisante matinée, guidées par la voix et les connaissances de Karin, qui leur montrait les meilleures vues du village, des monuments dont elle leur racontait l'histoire, tout en les abreuvant de petits détails concernant la vie à Kusagakure. Au fil des discussions, Hitomi avait compris que l'enfance de son amie dans ces rues n'avait pas été malheureuse, mais très solitaire. Le village était très attaché aux racines, et Karin, avec ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et son nom étranger, ne s'intégrait pas parfaitement.

Elles déjeunèrent dans un restaurant à volonté qui proposait des dizaines et des dizaines de variétés de brochettes à cuire soi-même dans un bain de friture privatif, incrusté à même la table. D'après Karin, ce genre d'installations étaient typiques de la région. Elle les conseilla sur le temps de cuisson et la sauce à associer avec chacune des variétés que ses coéquipières sélectionnèrent. Hitomi dut admettre qu'elle se régalait. Autour d'elles, les autres clients posaient parfois un regard méfiant sur leurs bandeaux à l'insigne de Konoha, mais aucun n'osa leur faire la moindre remarque. Comme quoi, certains comprenaient ce qu'était la diplomatie.

Après une petite expédition à travers les différentes librairies du village, les adolescentes décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Elles furent les premières arrivées et décidèrent en conséquence de profiter des bains ouverts installés à l'arrière du bâtiment. La tension des épreuves à venir se lisait partout où elles posaient le regard, mais elles faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer, pour paraître dignes et imperturbables.

— Tu es prête pour demain ? demanda Karin à Hitomi quand elles furent rentrées dans leur chambre.

— Je ne pourrais pas mieux me préparer, je pense. Si je suis nerveuse, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour les autres. Ils sont forts… Mais, et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Quelque chose de grave, hors de portée de notre aide ?

— Je comprends, fit la jeune Uzumaki d'une voix douce.

Elle s'assit à côté de sa cousine sur son lit et enroula un bras ferme – parcouru de traces de morsures qu'elle évita de détailler du regard par respect – autour de ses épaules. Les yeux d'Hitomi fixaient un point inintéressant devant elle. Elle était déjà au bord de sa Bibliothèque, comme si la réponse à son angoisse latente se cachait derrière l'un des rayonnages.

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils sont forts. Je sais que ton dernier examen s'est terriblement mal passé, mais d'un point de vue statistique, il y a très peu de risques que ça se reproduise, pas vrai ?

— Hm hm…

— Tu vois ? Tu as raison de t'inquiéter, bien sûr, mais fais-le de manière raisonnable, sans que ça te ronge. Tu ne seras pas toute seule, après tout. On couvrira tes arrières, avec Sakura, et tu couvriras les nôtres.

La jeune Yûhi hocha la tête, laissant les mots chargés de raison de Karin se frayer un chemin parmi ses pensées les plus noires. Elle savait, après ses longues discussions avec son thérapeute, que la plupart de ces pensées ne venaient pas vraiment d'elle, ne reflétaient pas vraiment ses opinions, que son esprit la forçait à voir chaque désagrément comme une explosion et chaque joie comme un effleurement. Elle travaillait là-dessus, aussi durement que possible, mais la route serait longue jusqu'à la guérison, plus longue sans doute qu'avec n'importe quelle blessure physique.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans évènement. Au soir, la gueule de bois des Jônin avait disparu, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs élèves. Leurs professeurs ne seraient pas autorisés à les aider tout au long des épreuves, mais ils voulaient briller sous leurs regards attentifs, porter et protéger les aspirations de leur village comme l'étendard de leur fierté. Ils voulaient cette promotion, ils voulaient la mériter, et ils voulaient que leurs sensei reconnaissent leurs mérites.

— Hitomi, murmura la voix de Kurenai contre son oreille au milieu de la nuit.

Déjà son corps agissait, muscles tendus et brûlants de chakra contenu, mais sa mère se contenta de la maintenir fermement contre le matelas.

— Shhh, calme-toi ma puce, c'est moi. Tu me rejoins sur le toit ?

— D-d'accord…

Une fois Kurenai disparue dans un tourbillon de feuilles – urgh, elle _devait_ apprendre à faire ça, elle avait six kilos de paillettes dans un parchemin de stockage et ne pouvait attendre de s'en servir — la jeune fille se leva et s'habilla rapidement dans le noir, concentrant du chakra dans ses yeux pour améliorer sa vision nocturne. Elle préféra sortir par la baie vitrée et grimper à l'horizontale le long du bâtiment plutôt que de se téléporter à l'aveugle jusqu'à son sommet, mais sa mère ne sembla pas agacée du temps qu'elle prenait. Les gestes doux, attentifs, la jeune femme attira son enfant contre elle et la serra dans ses bras.

— Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, ma puce. Je t'ai vue progresser, ces derniers mois. Tu écraseras quiconque se trouvera sur ton chemin, cette fois.

— Maman… Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir envie de vaincre, et de gloire ? Je sais qu'on veut tous atteindre le tournoi, briller, être reconnus, mais… Est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sois cachée dans l'ombre, pour être un meilleur ninja ?

— La réponse du manuel est que oui, tu dois préférer rester anonyme. Tu l'as appris à l'Académie, pas vrai ?

Les longs doigts fins de la Jônin jouèrent dans les cheveux de l'adolescente, isolèrent quelques mèches, se mirent à les tresser lentement.

— Mais il y a une autre réponse. Ton maître est l'Ombre Étrangleuse de Konoha, ton sensei le Ninja Copieur, et moi… Moi, j'ai aussi ma réputation, pas vrai ? Et ton grand-père a si bien semé la terreur pendant la Deuxième Grande Guerre que les ninjas d'Iwagakure frissonnent toujours en entendant l'expression « jouet-qui-couine ». Un grand nom porte parfois plus de force que des actions secrètes.

Un silence confortable s'étala autour d'elles comme pour appuyer le propos de la Jônin.

— C'est la réputation de nos meilleurs ninjas qui empêche Konoha de s'écrouler après les guerres, Kyûbi, l'invasion. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu rejoindras nos rangs, ma puce, et sans doute avant d'être prête pour ce qui vient avec.

En silence, la jeune fille réfléchit aux paroles de sa mère. Un vent doux agitait l'air autour d'elle, amenant avec lui les parfums de la vie nocturne qui se déroulait dans les rues voisines. Elles purent observer une bande de fêtards qui traversaient la rue en contrebas, les échos lointains d'une chanson paillarde, une volée d'oiseaux messagers.

— Bon, ma puce, il est temps que tu retournes au lit. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour l'examen de demain. Tu es prête ?

Hitomi ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant soin de sonder profondément la paix nouvelle que sa mère avait répandue en elle comme une traînée de poudre. Quand elle releva la tête et plongea son regard écarlate dans celui de Kurenai, l'ombre d'un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis prête.


	85. Dans les rues de Kusagakure

_Coucou ! Dans deux jours, Quelque chose s'achève, quelque chose commence version 2 aura un an ! Merci à vous pour votre soutien, votre enthousiasme et vos reviews !_

À quinze heures, le jour du début de l'examen, tous les Genin participants se rejoignirent à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe de l'Académie de Kusagakure. L'endroit était moins rempli que ne l'avait été la salle dans laquelle s'était déroulée la première épreuve du dernier examen, mais tout de même, c'était assez intimidant. Sans même se concerter, la Compagnie des Neuf et ses récents alliés décidèrent de former un noyau dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs sensei leur avaient souhaité bonne chance quelques minutes plus tôt, leur assurant que, cette fois, ils avaient des moyens de les surveiller tout au long de chaque épreuve.

Le désastre « Orochimaru » ne se reproduirait pas.

Les examinateurs apparurent dans un nuage de fumée à quinze heures précises. Quand elle les vit, avec leurs traits durs et leurs auras menaçantes, Hitomi sentit son ventre se tordre d'anxiété bien malgré elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était capable de réussir, qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette entreprise… Alors pourquoi son corps réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi son cœur accélérait-il soudain le rythme ? Pourquoi un mince filet de sueur s'était-il senti autorisé à caresser sa colonne vertébrale ? Les doigts de Lee trouvèrent les siens, serrèrent doucement, et elle trouva le point en elle où ranger le léger mais entêtant sentiment de panique qui avait voulu l'envahir. Reconnaissante, elle serra en retour.

— Bien ! La première épreuve de l'examen de sélection des Chûnin commence officiellement maintenant ! Tout d'abord, que ce soit clair : durant cette épreuve, il vous est interdit d'interférer avec les actions des autres équipes que la vôtre. Que votre action soit directe ou indirecte, c'est la volonté de nuire que nous observerons. Pour ce faire, un examinateur sera assigné à chacun d'entre vous quand vous viendrez remettre votre formulaire d'inscription.

Un murmure courut parmi les candidats : ce genre de mesures n'était pas courant… Mais à Kusagakure, qui mettait l'accent sur l'art d'éviter la guerre, Hitomi comprenait. L'homme qui avait parlé, grand, mince et menaçant comme un oiseau de proie, avança d'un pas devant le rang d'examinateurs à l'air peu amène.

— Vous viendrez remettre vos formulaires par équipe de trois. En échange, vous recevrez trois boîtes scellées, que vous n'ouvrirez qu'au début de l'examen. Dépêchez-vous, que je puisse donner le reste des consignes !

Hitomi et son équipe furent parmi les premiers à rendre leur paperasse – elles étaient resté près de l'estrade, pressentant que cette première étape aurait lieu là plutôt qu'à un autre endroit de la salle. Les ninjas n'étaient pas à l'aise dans la foule, elles voulaient s'en écarter le plus vite possible. La boîte qu'Hitomi reçut était plutôt lourde, mais rien ne permettait de la distinguer de celles qui se trouvaient entre les mains de Sakura et Karin. Une Jônin aux cheveux bleu ciel tressés jusqu'au bassin et au visage couvert de volutes tatouées de la même couleur leur emboîta le pas. En s'ouvrant à ses méridiens, Hitomi sentit la présence d'un sceau derrière sa cuisse droite. Une membre des forces spéciales de ce village ?

— Bien ! fit l'examinateur en chef quand tout le monde eut reçu sa boîte. Au signal de départ, vous pourrez découvrir le contenu des boîtes que nous vous avons données. Elles contiennent toutes une photographie ainsi que plusieurs indices matériels. Le but pour vous sera d'utiliser ces indices ainsi que toutes les connaissances à votre disposition pour retrouver le civil représenté sur la photo qui vous a été fournie.

Une mission de recherche en milieu civil ? Très inhabituel, mais intéressant aussi. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Ses pairs n'auraient aucun mal à s'en sortir.

— Ceci est une épreuve de vitesse. Seules les seize premières équipes à avoir trouvé leurs trois cibles, obtenu leur signature sur le couvercle de la boîte et être revenues ici en possession de ces signatures passeront à l'épreuve suivante.

Seize équipes sur vingt-trois ? Ce n'était pas extrêmement sélectif… Est-ce que cela signifiait que l'épreuve suivante compenserait ? Après tout, une épreuve de survie se prêterait mieux à ce genre de sélection… Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi écouta la suite des consignes.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez interdiction formelle d'interagir avec les autres équipes que la vôtre pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve, que ce soit pour les aider ou miner leurs efforts. En tant que Chûnin, vous aurez parfois affaire à ce genre de missions, où malgré la tentation on ne peut se permettre ni d'entrer en contact avec l'allié ni d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. Nous voulons être certains que vous serez capables d'une telle discrétion.

Il y eut des grommellements mécontents parmi certains shinobi, dont la fille de Kusagakure qui avait giflé Karin l'avant-veille. Si elle était si impatiente que ça d'en découdre, Hitomi se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper de son cas… Lors de la deuxième épreuve, si son équipe se qualifiait. La jeune Yûhi n'avait aucun doute quant aux compétences de ses propres coéquipières.

— Vous avez bien compris ? Dans ce cas, c'est parti !

Sans même se consulter, Hitomi, Karin et Sakura s'élancèrent hors de la salle de classe par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Elles ne furent pas les seules à choisir de s'isoler d'abord pour réfléchir ensuite, mais prirent bien soin de trouver un toit désert pour se poser. Leur examinatrice les suivit, silencieuse et efficace comme seul un Jônin pouvait l'être. Elle se placèrent à l'abri d'une cheminée et s'accroupirent, les pieds fixés aux tuiles glissantes par un peu de chakra.

— Bon, par qui on commence ? demanda Sakura.

— La mienne est plus lourde. Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'en débarrasser rapidement pour aller plus vite ?

— Oui, ça me paraît bien, dit Karin d'une voix ferme.

— Oh, attendez ! J'ai une idée avant qu'on se lance dans quoi que ce soit…

Hitomi s'ouvrit le pouce sur un kunai et composa une série de mudras pour invoquer son duo de chats télépathes. Hokori avait été occupé à manger, manifestement : il mâchait encore. Il se lécha deux fois le museau puis s'étira avant de prendre la parole, Sunaarashi attentive et silencieuse derrière lui.

— Bonjour, Invocatrice. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

— Hm hm. Sunaarashi, tu es la plus rapide, j'aimerais que tu restes avec nous. Hokori, tu vois la fenêtre là-bas ? Rentre dans cette salle, fais-toi discret et dis-nous quand une équipe passe la porte.

Les deux chats opinèrent du chef et se séparèrent tandis qu'Hitomi s'essuyait la main.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Karin.

— Pour savoir à peu près quand arriver. Seize équipes, ça donne vraiment de la marge, non ? Si on a terminé avant que, disons, sept équipes soient à l'intérieur, on devrait y retourner seulement à ce moment-là. Une performance moyenne attirera moins l'attention.

— Pffr, on dirait Shikamaru quand tu parles comme ça, la taquina Sakura. Ca me va. Tu as déjà eu ton petit éclat avant-hier, mais si on peut se fondre dans la masse, on les prendra d'autant plus par surprise pendant la deuxième épreuve. Et toi, Karin ?

— Je ne trouve rien à y redire. Bon, Hitomi-chan, tu ouvres ta boîte ?

Avec un petit rire détendu, la jeune femme se pencha sur le sceau qui la maintenait fermée. Un simple verrou, qui n'avait pas besoin d'une clé spécifique… Elle y injecta son chakra et les lignes d'encre se désintégrèrent lentement. Elle souleva le couvercle puis haussa les sourcils, surprise, en voyant son contenu : un sachet de poudre brune et une pierre noire, la cause de tout ce poids, posées sur la fameuse photo. Hitomi s'empara de cette dernière et la montra à Karin :

— Tu connais ?

— C'est difficile à dire… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, oui.

— D'accord. Examinons les autres indices, alors…

— Attends, Hitomi, j'ai une idée !

Les sourcils haussés d'étonnement, la jeune kunoichi regarda Sakura se redresser comme un ressort et se diriger à grandes enjambées vers leur examinatrice.

— Dites, est-ce qu'on a une chance de vous convaincre de nous aider ?

La femme éclata d'un rire rauque et profond, le coin de ses yeux noirs creusé par des petites pattes d'oies – un vrai rire, sincère.

— Juste pour ça, gamine, j'aimerais bien pouvoir. Non, ça m'est interdit. Je suis juste là pour observer et m'assurer que vous ne brisez pas les règles.

— Bien essayé, Sakura !

— Mouais…

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Hitomi se replongea dans sa boîte. La poudre, d'abord. Elle ouvrit le sachet, inspira profondément et dut retenir un mouvement de recul en sentant la forte odeur épicée du produit. Prudemment, elle en recueillit un peu sur son auriculaire, puis l'amena sur le bout de sa langue.

— Du piment, fit-elle en déglutissant rapidement pour essayer de diluer le goût enflammé. Un restaurant ?

— Il y en a plusieurs qui sont spécialisés en nourriture épicée à l'intérieur du village, offrit Karin, la plupart tenus par des étrangers. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut déduire de la pierre ?

Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi prit la prit dans sa main, renforçant son poignet avec du chakra pour ne pas peiner sous la masse de roche d'un noir si pur qu'il semblait absorber la lumière. Elle l'observa sur plusieurs angles, sortit un nécessaire de chimie pour faire des tests de contact à l'eau, à l'acide, et quelques facteurs encore, puis rendit son verdict.

— De l'obsidienne. C'est une roche volcanique qu'on trouve un peu partout où il y a de la lave – c'est là qu'elle se forme. Karin-chan, ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

— Hum, un restaurant et un volcan ? Oh. Oh ! Oui, je sais, suivez-moi !

Sans attendre, la jeune Uzumaki s'élança, forçant ses deux coéquipières à suivre sa trace. Elle les guida jusqu'à l'un des quartiers huppés, si paisible qu'il semblait totalement coupé du reste du village. Là, elle s'arrêta devant la façade d'un grand restaurant… Décorée d'une longue et complexe chaîne de volcans en éruption. La photo d'une civile au sourire plein de fossettes en main, Hitomi entra.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à l'Assiette de Lave ! dit aussitôt un agent d'accueil en livrée impeccable. Avez-vous réservé ?

Elle le jaugea un instant, ses traits pincés et hautains derrière une expression qui feignait l'ouverture et la feignait bien – juste pas assez pour tromper un ninja. Sa décision fut prise en un instant. Elle plaqua l'un de ses sourires les plus professionnels sur les lèvres et répondit :

— Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hitomi Nara. Je suis en mission en ma qualité de vassale du clan Akimichi, pour faire une proposition à l'une de vos employées. Voici sa photo, vous la reconnaissez ?

C'était un pari risqué, mais elle pouvait toujours trouver un autre moyen d'entrer. Si de tels indices lui avaient été donnés, les examinateurs s'étaient assurés que la cible soit dans le bâtiment désigné, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle vit l'homme la détailler du regard, de ses boucles soignées à ses bottes bien entretenues. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la stature d'une messagère, mais elle en avait l'allure, avec le riche tissu de son kimono et son sabre qui valait sans doute à lui tout seul le prix du restaurant tout entier – même un civil savait reconnaître le travail d'un maître. Il finit par s'incliner et lui faire signe d'entrer :

— Oui, Nara-sama, il s'agit de l'une de nos cuisinières. Elle est à son poste en ce moment, je vais vous l'amener. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Dans le secret de sa Bibliothèque, Hitomi laissa échapper un rire extatique et victorieux qui contracta le Murmure à l'intérieur de ses Portes. Elle l'apaisa tout en se concentrant sur le maintien de son expression impassible et s'assit à la meilleure table, malgré le petit carton qui indiquait une réservation. L'agent d'accueil revint au bout de quelques minutes, la femme de la photographie derrière lui.

— Bien, dit-elle à l'homme d'un ton ferme. Vous pouvez disposer, j'aimerais que cette conversation se tienne en privé.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat furieux, offensé, mais il s'inclina et battit en retraite, retrouvant son poste. Quand il fut hors de portée de voix, Hitomi se pencha par-dessus la table, prenant un air d'excuse.

— Je suis désolée, madame, je ne suis pas vraiment là au nom d'Akimichi-sama. J'ai menti parce que j'étais à peu près certaine que cet homme ne me laisserait pas entrer sans usage de la force, et que ça me semblait plus rapide. J'aurais besoin que vous signiez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui tendit le couvercle de sa boîte, vierge à présent que le sceau en avait disparu. La cuisinière soupira mais s'exécuta sans hésiter.

— Un de nos Jônin m'avait prévenue qu'une équipe de participants à l'examen viendrait à moi, alors je n'ai pas vraiment cru à cette histoire d'Akimichi, mais… Vous le connaissez ?

— Hm hm. C'est le père d'un de mes amis. Pourquoi ?

— Oh, si vous avez le temps de lui parler de moi… J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne essayer ma cuisine, s'il passe dans la région.

— Puisque vous m'avez si gentiment aidée, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de le faire. Mais je vous préviens, il ne quitte plus très souvent le village, ses fonctions de chef de clan le retiennent souvent à Konoha.

— Oh, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Je suis restée ici toute ma vie, je peux encore le faire quelques années de plus. Et puis, s'il ne vient toujours pas, j'aurai assez d'économies pour aller installer mon propre restaurant à Konoha et essayer de le convaincre de me sponsoriser.

— Je vous le souhaite, sourit Hitomi en se levant de table.

Elle remercia la cuisinière en s'inclinant légèrement puis sortit du restaurant d'une démarche à la fois fière et conquérante. C'avait été facile, finalement. Elle retrouva ses coéquipières, brandit le couvercle en signe de victoire et accueillit avec une joie non-dissimulée leurs félicitations.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec le reste de la boîte ? demanda-t-elle à l'organisatrice.

— Donne-la-moi, je vais t'en débarrasser. Bravo pour la manière dont tu es entrée dans le restaurant, gamine. Très fluide, très diplomate.

— J'appartiens par mon père au clan Nara, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. La diplomatie est parfois le meilleur moyen d'éviter une guerre, et nous détestons ce genre d'efforts.

Une fois allégées du poids de l'une de leurs boîtes, les filles se consacrèrent à celle de Karin, qui contenait quelques fils de soie et la corde tressée d'une obi. Ce fut Sakura qui reconnut les deux éléments : ses parents étaient spécialisés dans le commerce du kimono, même s'ils n'en fabriquaient pas eux-mêmes. Sur sa photo, la cible de Sakura portait un insigne dont on ne voyait que le coin, mais ça suffit à Hitomi pour se remémorer être passée devant ce magasin la veille. En quelques minutes, l'affaire fut réglée.

— À moi maintenant ! s'exclama Sakura.

Sa boîte contenait une écaille de poisson et une fiole de liquide que la jeune médic identifia aussitôt comme une solution utilisée pour traquer le mouvement du chakra dans le cerveau. Kusagakure avait peu de médecins à s'être fait un nom au niveau internationnal… Mais l'une d'elles était une neurochirurgienne, qui avait publié récemment un papier où elle démontrait l'usage du produit pour réparer les dommages causés par une longue période de tortures et de privation sur les méridiens après l'avoir testé d'abord sur des poissons, puis des primates, puis des humains.

Sakura eut l'air intimidée en se rendant à la rencontre de sa cible, mais quand elle ressortit du cabinet où elle officiait, elle avait les joues rosies d'euphorie et un rouleau épais coincé sous le bras en plus du couvercle de sa boîte. De son babillage excité, Hitomi comprit que la neurochirurgienne lui avait donné une copie de ses recherches et avait accepté d'entamer une correspondance avec elle une fois l'examen terminé. Oh, Tsunade serait si fière…

Enfin en possession de leurs trois couvercles signés – cela ne leur avait pas pris plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, principalement de temps de trajet entre les trois lieux qu'elles avaient visité – elles s'installèrent sur un banc, l'examinatrice toujours comme un fantôme derrière elles. Un peu plus loin dans l'herbe s'ébattaient des enfants et un chien, qui ressemblait à l'une des invocations de Kakashi, le massif Bull. Ainsi, les chiens n'étaient pas si différents ici que dans le Monde d'Avant : plus ils étaient gros, et plus ils étaient doux et délicats.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Karin.

— Sunaarashi, demande à ton frère quelle est la situation dans la salle, s'il te plaît.

La jeune chatte s'exécuta, son regard se brouillant un instant tandis que son chakra, chaleureux comme une caresse, bondissait autour d'elle. Elle répondit au bout de quelques secondes :

— Hum, personne n'est encore arrivé.

— Bon, dans ce cas… Karin, tu connais un bon restaurant de ramen dans le coin ? En l'honneur de Naruto. Examinatrice-san, je vous invite aussi si vous voulez.

— Tu peux m'appeler Emiko, dit la Jônin avec un sourire rayonnant. J'aime votre style, à toutes les trois. Puisque tu proposes si gentiment, Yûhi-chan, j'accepte ton invitation.

— Il y a un chouette restaurant à quelques rues d'ici. Ca ressemble un peu à Ichiraku Ramen.

— Alors c'est parti !

La démarche guillerette, les trois adolescentes ouvrirent la voie, les pas d'une Jônin dans les leurs. À présent qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de se presser, elles marchèrent à travers les rues avec la lente insouciance de jeunes touristes venues apprécier les plaisirs du Village des Diplomates. Sans leurs bandeaux frontaux, on aurait même pu y croire. Elles arrivèrent dans le restaurant en question : effectivement, avec ses hauts tabourets et les menus pour toute décoration sur les murs, il ressemblait à l'endroit que Naruto préférait dans tout Konoha, la maison exceptée. Les trois jeunes filles et leur superviseuse passèrent commande tout en s'installant.

Quelque part au milieu de leur repas, une équipe retourna dans la salle de classe, puis une deuxième. Une troisième entra à son tour tandis qu'ils sortaient du restaurant, et une quatrième peu après. Elles marchèrent tranquillement vers l'Académie, repues mais pleines d'énergie, tandis qu'Hokori faisait le compte des ninjas à avoir réussi l'épreuve. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le toit où elles avaient tenu conseil un peu plus tôt, la septième équipe venait de franchir la fenêtre. Sans rien dire, elles suivirent ses traces et allèrent remettre leurs couvercles signés à l'examinateur en chef, qui les remercia d'un signe de tête discret, puis allèrent s'asseoir à même le sol le long d'un mur – c'était mieux que d'occuper une table et d'avoir des adversaires dans leur dos.

Les équipes d'Hinata et de Neji avaient été les deux premières à réussir l'épreuve, d'après Hokori. Ils occupaient tout le dernier rang de bancs, comme tout ninja digne de ce nom l'aurait fait. Hitomi les salua d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire tranquille, que Lee lui rendit. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre. Elle préféra fermer les yeux et laisser sa tête rouler contre le mur. Un discret sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit approcher le chakra de Shikamaru, mais là encore elle ne remua pas, image parfaite du Nara indolent qu'était son maître. Serait-il fier d'elle et de ses ruses, quand il apprendrait par Kakashi comment elle s'en était sortie ?

— C'est donc tout ce que valent les gamines de Konoha ? fit une voix masculine au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle ouvrit un œil paresseux et vit qu'elle venait d'un Genin d'Amegakure. Ainsi donc, Pain les envoyait encore aux examens… Oui, il avait besoin d'argent pour financer l'Akatsuki, c'était logique, il ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur les primes qu'on gagnait en capturant ou tuant les ninjas du Bingo Book. Elle répondit de son sourire le plus innocent, décidant de jouer l'enfant fragile. Tout était dans l'ouverture légèrement plus prononcée des yeux et le ton de la voix, presque effrayé.

— O-oh, je… J'ai beaucoup de valeur ! Tu verras, aux prochaines épreuves !

— Pfeuh ! Je verrai seulement ta défaite si on se croise. À Ame, même quand le travail est fini, les Genin ne se reposent pas.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hitomi posa discrètement une main sur son coude pour l'interrompre. Elles ne pouvaient pas toujours la jouer brute de décoffrage. Et à humiliateur, humiliateur et demi, c'était bien ça le dicton, non ?

— Oh, tu dois être vraiment fort alors ! Mais tu n'es jamais fatigué ?

Elle battit des cils comme elle avait vu certaines filles le faire pour séduire des garçons à l'Académie et il sembla totalement désarçonné. Une vague nuance de rouge lui monta aux joues, puis ses traits se déformèrent dans une expression arrogante.

— Vous verrez toute les trois, Ame vous écrasera !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, ses deux coéquipiers sur les talons. Hitomi quitta son personnage, détendant à nouveau les muscles de ses épaules pour reprendre sa posture affalée et inélégante. Elle devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Pourquoi tu lui as fait ce cinéma ?

— Oh, Karin, imagine sa _tête_ s'il affronte l'une de nous dans l'une des prochaines épreuves !

Les traits de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent de compréhension, et ce fut son tour de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique. Une fois calmées, elles regardèrent les autres équipes qui complétaient l'épreuve les unes après les autres. Enfin, la seizième arriva : trois Genin échevelés qui avaient l'air prêts à s'écrouler de fatigue. Hitomi se redressa, comme poussée sur ressorts. La deuxième épreuve allait commencer.


	86. Au coeur des Marais Infernaux

Une fois les Genin rassemblés dans la salle – ceux qui avaient échoué ne reviendraient pas et rentreraient directement à leur hôtel – l'examinateur en chef leur annonça qu'ils avaient tous réussi, et que le maître de la deuxième épreuve viendrait les chercher dans quelques minutes. La tension avait indubitablement augmenté dans la salle. La deuxième épreuve était souvent la plus mortelle, et celle où le plus grand nombre échouait. Quelque part à la droite d'Hitomi, Tenten posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Hinata, qui semblait particulièrement tendue.

L'homme qui entra dans la salle de classe pour venir les chercher aurait presque pu passer pour un Hyûga avec ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses et ses grands yeux gris pâle. Il avait l'air très jeune, à peine plus de la vingtaine, et se déplaçait avec l'assurance tranquille d'une personne extrêmement consciente de son propre pouvoir sur son entourage. Quelle fonction occupait-il habituellement au sein de son village ?

— Bonjour et félicitations pour votre réussite de la première épreuve, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et posée. Je vais vous demander de me suivre, dans le calme et en restant groupés par équipe, jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro dix-sept. Je vous expliquerai tout sur place.

En silence, les Genin s'organisèrent derrière lui. De Konoha, seule une équipe avait échoué à la première épreuve, mais les autres villages, dont Suna et Kusagakure, avaient perdu plusieurs équipes dans le processus. Seule l'une d'entre elles restait pour le Village du Sable, et quatre pour le Village de l'Herbe, dont celle qu'Hitomi s'était désignée comme cible. En passant devant ses membres, la jeune fille prit soin d'émettre une subtile vague d'aura meurtrière, juste de quoi leur hérisser le poil.

— Bien ! Comme vous le voyez, ce terrain d'entraînement est très différent des autres. Nous l'appelons le Marais Infernal. Il est généralement interdit aux Genin comme vous.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une enceinte grillagée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la Forêt de la Mort. Une odeur putride s'en dégageait, comme si ce qui y vivait se décomposait lentement. Hitomi réalisa au bout d'un petit moment qu'il s'agissait d'un marais, mais d'un marais qu'on aurait poussé à croître démesurément avec du chakra. Elle apercevait des arbres immenses, pourrissants, aux feuilles d'une triste teinte grisâtre, et entendit distinctement le cri conjoint d'une nuée de corbeaux. Quelle part de l'intense malveillance qui émanait du lieu était-elle due à un habile genjutsu, et quelle part en était naturelle ?

— Vous voyez la petite cabane là-bas ? Par équipe, vous y entrerez tous les uns après les autres. Vous recevrez un bébé comme celui-ci, démontra-t-il en brandissant un poupon de chiffons dont le corps était recouvert de sceaux en tous genres qu'Hitomi ne pouvait distinguer à une telle distance. Votre but sera de récupérer celui d'une autre équipe, et de garder vos deux enfants en vie jusqu'à arriver au centre du Marais.

C'était très inhabituel, une fois encore, mais cette fois Hitomi pouvait clairement voir les parallèles avec la Forêt de la Mort, et les épreuves dont elle avait lu des descriptions dans les archives de Konoha quand elle s'était préparée à l'examen.

— Les sceaux sur le corps du bébé simulent le fonctionnement d'un véritable bambin : vous ne devrez ni le nourrir ni l'abreuver, mais s'il reçoit un choc ou un dommage que le sceau considérera comme mortel, vous échouerez à l'épreuve. Je vais à présent détailler les conditions d'échec, pour que vous sachiez exactement ce que vous avez à faire…

— Pourquoi on doit protéger ces machins ? À quoi ça sert ? demanda l'un des Genin d'Iwagakure.

— C'est très simple, répondit l'examinateur d'une voix toujours aussi calme. En tant que Chûnin, vous recevrez fréquemment des missions durant lesquelles vous devrez protéger des civils à peine mieux capables de se protéger que des poupées de chiffon. Nous devons nous assurer que quel que soit l'adversaire ou le cadre d'une telle mission, vous en serez capable.

Un grommellement mécontent courut dans l'assemblée. Beaucoup de ninjas préféraient blesser plutôt que de protéger. En fait, la protection ne venait naturellement à aucun d'eux, et Hitomi ne faisait pas exception. À ses yeux, même veiller sur elle-même était plus compliqué que d'attaquer sans considération pour sa propre sécurité, alors protéger quelqu'un d'autre… Sans ces sceaux, elle se serait contentée de ranger son bébé dans un rouleau de stockage, mais ce ne serait pas possible, parce que les conditions à l'intérieur de la dimension où les éléments étaient envoyés ne permettait pas la vie. L'un des deux sceaux sur lesquels elle travaillait en ce moment aurait pu convenir… Mais il n'était pas prêt, ne le serait pas avant plusieurs mois.

— Bien ! Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, les conditions d'échec. Tout d'abord, vous échouez si vous ne vous présentez pas dans maximum cent-vingt heures au campement renforcé qui se trouve au centre du Marais. Vous échouez aussi si vous vous présentez mais que l'un des membres de votre équipe est mort, ou blessé trop gravement pour continuer. Vous échouez bien évidemment si votre poupon ou celui que vous transportez a été enregistré comme gravement blessé ou décédé. J'insiste sur ce point : l'un des bébés que vous amènerez doit être le vôtre, sans quoi vous ne serez pas qualifiés. Ce sera tout.

Plusieurs plans se formaient déjà dans l'esprit d'Hitomi. Elle avait renvoyé Hokori et Sunaarashi dans leur monde, en attente de leurs prochains ordres, mais aurait-elle vraiment besoin d'eux ? Oui, sans doute que oui… Six chats combattants seraient un atout colossal dans une telle situation. Elle suivit Sakura et Karin dans la file qui s'était formée à l'extérieur de la cabane, veillant à ne pas trahir sa nervosité latente. Derrière elle, Lee lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts, et quand elle se retourna, il lui offrit le plus rayonnant des sourires.

— Si on arrive à se rejoindre, on collabore comme on l'avait prévu, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de beaucoup d'aide, avec la défense absolue de Neji…

— Mieux vaut trop d'options que pas assez, pas vrai ?

Elle s'autorisa un sourire et s'arrêta pour quémander un baiser léger, juste avant de passer la porte de la cabane. Après une brève discussion, il fut décidé que Karin, celle des trois kunoichi à disposer du potentiel offensif le plus réduit, serait en charge du bébé. Sans doute était-ce tout son travail à l'hôpital qui la poussa à adopter immédiatement la meilleure position pour tenir la petite poupée de chiffon ; en tout cas, Hitomi savait rien qu'en regardant qu'elle n'en serait pas capable elle-même.

— Bien ! appela l'examinateur. À présent que chaque équipe a son poupon, je vous prierai de suivre les deux Chûnin qui vous les ont remis quand vous serez appelés : ils nous conduiront à la porte d'où vous entrerez dans le marais.

L'affaire fut réglée en dix minutes à peine. Il était quelque chose comme dix-neuf heures : le soleil commençait à se noyer dans l'horizon, baignant le paysage d'une lumière orangée. Serait-il possible d'atteindre le centre du terrain d'entraînement avant minuit ? Sans doute pas… Après tout, l'examinateur n'avait pas jugé utile de leur montrer une carte ou de leur expliquer le type de terrain dans lequel ils effectueraient l'épreuve. L'inconnu faisait sans doute une belle part de la difficulté de la mission.

La porte numéro trois fut assignée à l'équipe d'Hitomi. Elle reçut peu de temps après quelques brefs messages de ses alliés : les plus proches étaient sans nul doute l'équipe de Lee du côté gauche, à la porte numéro huit, et celle d'Hinata, porte numéro quarante-et-un, du côté droit. Tous deux étaient trop loin pour les rejoindre directement. Une fois qu'elle eut reçu également le numéro de la porte de l'équipe d'Ino, elle répondit en leur transmettant toutes les informations reçues. S'ils ne la trouvaient pas elle, ils se trouveraient entre eux. Cela avait bien fonctionné dans la Forêt de la Mort avec Shikamaru et Gaara, alors pourquoi changer de stratagème ? Au loin, un coup de sifflet retentit, et les verrous qui retenaient la porte fermée tombèrent.

— On y va, murmura Hitomi.

À peine enfoncée de quelques mètres après les barrières, elle s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un arbre pour appeler ses chats ninjas. Elle leur expliqua la situation et ils se déployèrent aussitôt en unité protectrice. Hai se percha sur les épaules de Karin, prête à dissimuler sa présence sous un sort de genjutsu, tandis qu'Hoshihi prenait place aux côtés d'Hitomi, prêt à soutenir ses assauts si nécessaire. Les autres seraient là pour défendre plutôt qu'attaquer.

— Bien, notre but est d'avancer le plus vite possible pour réduire les chances de tomber dans un piège, mais d'abord, nous avons une équipe à laquelle rendre visite, pas vrai ?

Elle appuya ses derniers mots d'un regard à la joue de Karin. L'hématome qui s'y était dessiné n'était qu'un souvenir mais son sang hurlait à la vengeance et le Murmure se déploya en réaction comme la plus douce des malédictions, dessinant sous sa peau le motif délicat de ses méridiens. Sakura lui répondit d'un sourire féroce et la jeune Uzumaki hocha la tête, l'air décidée.

— Tu sais où les trouver ? demanda l'héritière Haruno.

— Je le saurai dans un instant.

Elle ferma les yeux, se retrouva dans sa Bibliothèque et passa les doigts à travers de la cage de cristal et de lumière pour entrer en contact avec ses méridiens. Elle n'était pas tout à fait coupée de son environnement – jamais elle ne serait aussi imprudente. Une inspiration profonde, et elle _savait_.

— Au nord-est. Une autre équipe est sur le chemin qu'il faut emprunter pour les atteindre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on les combat ou on les contourne ?

La question les fit taire toutes les trois pendant un peu plus d'une minute, tandis qu'elles réfléchissaient à leurs différents choix en la matière. Finalement, ce fut Karin qui prit la parole, d'une voix ferme aux accents décidément impitoyables :

— On les combat. Ça nous fera trois adversaires potentiels de moins pour la suite. Au pire, s'ils sont trop dangereux pour nous, on pourra toujours battre en retraite.

— Ca me va. Sakura ?

— Aucun problème.

D'un même élan, elles se mirent en route, fendant l'air et les arbres dans la moindre difficulté. Le terrain n'était pas si différent de celui des interminables forêts de Konoha, juste plus humide. La faune était aussi un peu plus agressive, constatèrent-elles en voyant des sangsues de la taille d'un avant-bras s'agglutiner autour d'un sanglier pour dévorer tout son sang. Il faudrait donc éviter les points d'eau – heureusement, Hitomi pouvait faire apparaître de l'eau à volonté tant qu'elle disposait de chakra.

Elles trouvèrent leurs premiers adversaires dans une clairière – le groupe de Kumogakure. Ils étaient déployés en triangle, celui qui tenait le bébé de son groupe derrière les deux autres, occupés à combattre un sanglier de la taille d'un cheval. Hitomi tapota du bout des doigts sur la branche qui lui servait de perchoir et Hoshihi contourna le groupe en silence. Elle fit signe à Sakura et Karin d'attendre, mais elles avaient déjà compris ce qu'elle avait prévu et se tinrent à ses côtés, prêtes à agir à leur tour.

Hoshihi apparut dans la clairière comme une tornade rousse, s'abattant de toute la force de ses pattes arrière colossales sur le sanglier. Pour lui, qui vivait dans un univers où les bêtes étaient énormes, cette proie était presque petite. Il lui sauta à la gorge, le tua proprement puis roula pour revenir sur ses appuis, feulant d'un air menaçant vers le groupe de Genin. En réaction, ils reculèrent d'un pas… Et tombèrent chacun dans le filament d'ombre qu'Hitomi avait tendu dans leur dos.

— Karin ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle ne pouvait pas retenir trois personnes très longtemps. La consommation en chakra était trop élevée. Elle serra les dents, déployant son aura meurtrière autour d'elle comme on se draperait dans une cape. Elle entendit des oiseaux s'envoler brusquement, sans nul doute effrayé par la malfaisance qu'ils percevaient là, en bas. Karin atterrit à son tour dans la clairière et prit le bébé des mains tendues du ninja piégé. Soulagée, Hitomi relâcha son emprise dès qu'elle fut à nouveau en sécurité dans un arbre, Hokori et Sunaarashi à ses côtés pour monter la garde.

— Eh ! Rendez-nous le bébé !

Des bulles de rire absurde montèrent à la tête d'Hitomi, mais elle les refoula, luttant contre son esprit traître pour rester impassible. Elle siffla, une note basse et sèche qui lui écorcha presque les lèvres. Des fourrés sortirent Kurokumo et Haîro, le pelage hérissé et les babines retroussés sur des crocs à l'éclat meurtrier. Un délicat sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille relâcha ses proies – mieux valait conserver son chakra de toute façon, au cas où – et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son chat noir.

— Je vous conseille d'abandonner maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Hoshihi laissa échapper un feulement sourd tout en se ramassant en position d'attaque, tous les muscles noués – une formidable machine de guerre.

— Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Ils vous mettront en pièces.

Cela suffit. L'un après l'autre, les fiers ninjas d'Iwa laissèrent tomber leurs armes dans l'herbe tendre. Hitomi fit signe à Karin et Sakura de partir devant en direction du centre du terrain et jaugea ses trois chats. Kurokumo était sans conteste le plus rapide et le plus retors des trois. Oh, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le laisser là, elle avait une meilleure idée…

— Bien. Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici pendant une heure. Mon clone vous surveillera. Si vous bougez avant que l'heure soit écoulée, je le saurai et je reviendrai finir le travail.

Elle effectua la Mudra de la Croix et une copie parfaite d'elle apparut devant les trois ninjas vaincus. Déjà, elle s'éclipsait, s'aidant d'un Shunshin pour rattraper ses camarades. Les deux bébés étaient fermement serrés dans les bras de Karin, leurs sceaux parfaitement intacts. Elles auraient pu éviter le groupe de Kusa dont elles s'approchaient apparemment dangereusement… Mais cette fois, Hitomi avait une leçon à donner. Quand elles furent à moins d'un mètre de leurs cibles, les trois jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent pour parler de stratégie.

— Karin, Hokori, Sunaarashi et Hai, restez à distance. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner pendant ce combat, mais je ne veux pas qu'un de nos poupons soit blessé par accident. Sakura, tu ouvres la danse – en mode Tsunade, si tu en es capable ?

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Sakura tandis qu'elle ajustait ses gants de cuir renforcé.

— J'en suis capable.

Hitomi hocha la tête et les deux kunoichi, suivies par les trois chats ninjas restants, partirent à la poursuite de leurs prochaines victimes. Ses invocations exultaient, la jeune Yûhi pouvait le voir à leurs yeux brillants et à leurs queues dressées. Eux aussi aimaient cette chasse. Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que les chats étaient réellement des compagnons idéaux pour elle, avec leurs langues acérées, leur discrète camaraderie et leurs tempéraments bien affirmés. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

La clairière où les trois Genin de Kusagakure s'étaient arrêtées explosa littéralement sous leurs pieds, leur arrachant des exclamations de surprise. Ils esquivèrent le gros du choc et se mirent en formation mais déjà une _créature_ se jetait sur la fille du groupe dans un feulement digne de leurs pires cauchemars, toute de feu et de colère. Les deux autres se retournèrent pour l'aider, mais une silhouette s'interposa devant chacun d'eux, l'une d'elle stupidement menue, l'autre grande et mince. La poussière se dispersa : Hitomi et Sakura se tenaient devant les adversaires qu'elles s'étaient choisies, un rictus retors sur les lèvres.

— Vous ! grogna la kunoichi en esquivant de justesse un coup de patte qui lui aurait ouvert l'épaule.

— Nous, confirma Hitomi d'une voix calme et posée. Je t'avais dit que tu payerais pour ce que tu as fait à ma coéquipière, pas vrai ?

— Pfeuh ! Et où elle est maintenant, hein ? Une faiblarde pareille n'a pas pu tenir plus de cinq minutes dans ce marais !

— Que du contraire. Elle est si forte qu'elle n'a besoin d'aucun ninja pour la protéger ici. Mais vous, maintenant, vous en auriez bien besoin, pas vrai ?

Sans laisser le temps à la fille de répondre, Hitomi se téléporta dans son dos et lui donna un brutal coup de pied entre les reins, la forçant à tomber à genoux devant le chat géant dont les crocs étaient désormais découverts. Lui non plus n'avait pas pris cette histoire d'agression avec bonne humeur. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir, elle retrouva sa place devant l'un des garçons de l'équipe, l'empêchant d'intervenir.

— Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait. Ce serait facile. Je pourrais aussi demander à mon compagnon de le faire – en fait, il l'apprécierait sans doute même encore plus que moi. Mais ce serait trop facile pour tout le monde. J'ai une meilleure idée…

Elle se rua sur le ninja qui lui faisait face, dégainant son sabre tandis qu'elle avançait. Il s'empara d'un kunai pour riposter, mais même avec ses bras plus longs, il avait l'allonge la moins avantageuse, et entre ça, ses ombres et son Shunshin, Hitomi le soumit en quelques minutes à peine, tandis que les deux autres étaient forcés de regarder. Elle ouvrit une plaie sur sa joue : alors qu'il glapissait de douleur, elle plongea ses doigts dans la plaie et commença à aspirer son chakra, le Murmure se réveillant d'un coup à l'intérieur d'elle.

— Aaaah… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Je t'en prie, arrête !

— Arrêter ? Tu n'as pas arrêté ta coéquipière quand elle s'en prenait à Karin, toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais cette faveur ? Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque dans mon équipe ferait pour toi ce que tu n'as pas fait pour nous ? Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer… Juste m'assurer que tu te souviennes des conséquences quand on détourne le regard.

Elle le vida de tout le chakra qui n'était pas strictement nécessaire à sa survie, le laissant essoufflé et malade sur le sol de la clairière. Pendant un instant, elle envisagea de s'en prendre aussi à l'autre garçon, mais il avait déjà l'air à deux doigts de se faire dessus, entre la menace qu'elle constituait et l'aura de menace furieuse qui entourait Sakura – la digne héritière de la Flamme de la Volonté de son maître.

— Laisse-moi celui-là, Hitomi, j'en prendrai bien soin. Je te laisse la fille, je sais que c'est celle avec qui tu as le plus envie de t'amuser.

— Ca marche.

Tout en s'étirant, presque aussi détendue que si elle s'était trouvée au milieu du Bois aux Cerfs, Hitomi s'avança vers sa nouvelle cible, dont le visage avait tant pâli qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Lentement, elle rengaina son sabre et forma les mudras pour le Fouet Aqueux, qui apparut dans sa main droite – celle avec laquelle elle l'utilisait toujours, mais le plus souvent avec son tantô. Soudain, elle bondit, à peine visible tant elle avait concentré de chakra dans ses jambes pour accélérer le mouvement, et se jeta sur la kunoichi. Elle la frappa à la joue, la longue lanière de son fouet ouvrant une ligne de feu et de sang dans la peau fragile, et pesa de toute sa force sur ses épaules pour la plaquer au sol.

— Quand tu voudras encore faire du mal à quelqu'un sans provocation, grogna-t-elle à son oreille, je veux que tu te souviennes de cet instant, de ton impuissance et de la manière dont ta vie aurait pu se terminer. N'oublie pas que je pourrais décider de venir finir le travail.

Elle frappa la fille à l'avant-bras, brisant l'os d'un coup sec – une douleur handicapante, mais pas mortelle. Tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Hitomi se redressa, dissipant sa technique tout en maintenant le Murmure et une solide couche d'aura meurtrière. Quant à elle, Sakura en avait fini avec son adversaire et tenait son bébé entre les mains. Aucun des trois Genin n'était mort pour ses offenses, finalement. Malgré tout, en les voyant malades, blessés, geignant, Hitomi se sentit envahir d'une sombre et profonde satisfaction. À ses yeux, justice avait été rendue.

— Tu peux détruire le bébé, Sakura. Ils ne réussiront plus l'épreuve à ce stade, et nous, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Allons retrouver Karin.

Sans rien dire, les deux kunoichi s'éloignèrent, les chats ninjas sur leurs talons. Elles firent un léger détour pour éviter un sanglier entouré de petits, puis revinrent à l'endroit où elles avaient laissé leur coéquipière. Karin en avait apparemment profité pour se faire un petit casse-croûte : elle tenait entre ses doigts une barre énergisante à moitié consommée. La jeune Uzumaki était sans doute la seule personne au _monde _à consommer des rations de survie pour le plaisir. Hitomi secoua la tête avec un soupir amusé et la rejoignit sur sa branche.

— Tu es prête à y aller ? Le soleil va bientôt tomber et j'aimerais atteindre le centre aussi vite que possible.

— Ca ne te pose pas problème qu'on arrive premières cette fois ?

Cette éventualité était très probable, mais elles auraient très bien pu être coiffées au poteau par les équipes de Lee et d'Hinata, qui contrairement à la leur n'avait pas eu d'objectif spécifique. Hitomi haussa les épaules avec une petite grimace.

— Il se pourrait qu'on ait un tour de présélections avant la troisième épreuve, comme au dernier examen. Dans ce cas, arriver très vite à l'objectif nous donnerait plus de quatre jours pour nous reposer, retrouver notre chakra et même nous familiariser avec l'endroit où les combats auraient lieu. En plus, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

— C'est vrai que les insectes ici ont l'air vraiment vicieux. Bon, en route ?

— En route.

Sur le reste du chemin, elles ne croisèrent pas d'autre menace qu'une nuée de corbeaux énormes occupés à dépecer un animal inidentifiable mais gigantesque de leurs becs acérés. Dès qu'Hokori les avertit, elles firent un large arc autour de la scène pour ne pas risquer de provoquer les prédateurs. Leurs deux bébés étaient toujours intacts dans les bras de Karin, qui se positionnait toujours de manière à absorber les chocs quand elle bondissait d'une branche à une autre.

— Je sens l'équipe de Lee à deux cents mètres à droite. On les rejoint ?

— Pourquoi pas ! On pourra voir s'ils ont déjà accompli leur objectif et les aider si ce n'est pas le cas.

Karin donna elle aussi son accord, et leur formation modifia sa trajectoire en conséquence. Elle envoya Kurokumo en avance pour les prévenir de leur présence, même si Neji avait sans doute activé son Byakugan avant même d'entrer dans la forêt. Les trois Genin s'arrêtèrent sur une branche pour les attendre. Soigneusement blotties dans les bras de Lee se trouvaient deux petites poupées de chiffon.

— Eh bien, vous n'avez pas chômé ! s'exclama Sakura. Vous aussi, vous vous rendez directement au campement ?

— C'est ça. Vu les prédateurs par ici, on préfère se dépêcher. Ce serait stupide de perdre l'un de nos poupons parce qu'on a voulu explorer un peu.

Neji et Lee confirmèrent les dires de Tenten d'un hochement de tête. Avec un petit sourire timide, Hitomi alla embrasser son petit-ami, juste un bref contact. Il ne pouvait pas l'étreindre avec les deux poupées dans les bras, mais ses joues prirent une adorable teinte de rose et un sourire attendri se peignit sur ses lèvres.

— Vous avez fini aussi, à ce que je vois. On termine ensemble ?

Les trois kunoichi donnèrent leur accord, et six ninjas accompagnés de six félins surdimensionnés fendirent le marais d'un pas déterminé. Si d'autres Genin perçurent leur présence, aucun n'osa les approcher. Et pourquoi en auraient-il décidé autrement ? Tous ensemble, ils irradiaient assez de chakra pour faire savoir à n'importe quel senseur à un kilomètre à la ronde où ils se trouvaient exactement. Ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de dissimuler leur chakra, pas alors que rien dans cette forêt, pas même la faune et la flore, n'aurait pu leur faire de mal.

Ils arrivèrent en bordure du camp au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Une haute barrière de bois l'entourait, totalement opaque et bardée de sceaux de renforcement. Les Genin se consultèrent quelques instants, puis décidèrent de ne pas entrer ensemble – si quelqu'un parmi les autres participants se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, il serait plus prudent de ne pas faire connaître leur alliance, juste au cas où. L'Équipe Gai décida de laisser celle d'Hitomi entrer en premier, et les filles les remercièrent d'un hochement de tête. Elles franchirent la porte qui perçait le mur et furent aussitôt abordées par un Chûnin :

— Noms et village ?

— Hitomi Yûhi, Sakura Haruno et Karin Uzumaki, Konohagakure.

— Bien. Signez ici s'il vous plaît…

Tandis qu'elle se penchait pour s'exécuter, Hitomi sentit une étincelle de chakra menaçant devant elle. Son corps réagit sans même qu'elle le réalise et elle explosa en mouvement, interceptant la lame qui descendait sur la gorge de son poupon. Quatre autres Chûnin de Kusagakure jaillirent de derrière les tentes et bâtiment, les encerclant immédiatement. En réaction, Karin et Sakura se mirent en garde, la première entourée des chats ninjas d'Hitomi – seul Hoshihi était resté près de son invocatrice et feulait, l'échine si hérissée qu'on s'y serait coupé.

— Donnez-nous les bébés et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, dit celui qui les avait attaquées.

— Si vous les voulez, venez donc les réclamer, répondit Hitomi d'une voix dure.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la prenait à citer Arwen dans un moment pareil, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y réfléchir là, maintenant. Elle repoussa son assaillant d'une bourrade brutale et bondit pour éviter le gros du choc provoqué par Sakura quand elle frappa le sol sous ses pieds de toute ses forces. Elle profita de la confusion pour créer deux clones d'ombre et changer de place avec l'un d'eux grâce au Shunshin. Elle se concentra et autour d'elle se forma une telle couche d'aura meurtrière que son adversaire s'étrangla sur sa salive. Elle siffla et Hoshihi entra en action, attrapant deux autres Chûnin avec ses pattes avant pour les faire tomber.

Tout en échangeant quelques passes au sabre avec son adversaire, elle tentait de réfléchir à une stratégie. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver encore ? L'examen était censé être sécurisé ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, elle devait se concentrer. L'une de ses esquives ne fut pas assez efficace : elle sentit le kunai de son adversaire lui entailler la mâchoire, juste sous la cicatrice qu'Orochimaru lui avait laissée. Elle riposta d'un coup de botte dans le ventre du Chûnin, mais il parvint à parer.

— Hai, maintenant !

L'obscurité qui tomba autour d'eux était si absolue que même les chats n'y voyaient rien. Hitomi, Sakura et Karin étaient toutes les trois qualifiées pour se battre sans la vue, capables qu'elles étaient de traquer leurs ennemis à l'aide de leur chakra, et les félins pouvaient se rabattre sur leurs nez et leurs oreilles. Elle sentit le Murmure hurler de fureur à l'intérieur d'elle. D'un geste résolu, elle lui laissa le contrôle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer ça toute seule.

Un chant se mit à lui envahir les oreilles, promesses d'exultation et de massacre mêlées dans une danse étroite, intime. Elle serra les dents quand le chakra qu'elle avait déjà absorbé quelques temps plutôt s'agita à l'intérieur d'elle, mais garda fermement le contrôle sur cette part d'elle-même. Le Murmure intensifiait tant son aura meurtrière que les deux adversaires les plus proches vacillèrent, laissant une ouverture à Hoshihi qui leur griffa les avant-bras en feulant et grognant. Hitomi, ou le Murmure en elle, sentit l'odeur du sang comme une douce caresse et apparut à ses côtés. Elle trouva les mains blessées, le liquide épais et tiède, sans la moindre difficulté. Avide, cruelle, elle commença à tirer sur le chakra qu'elle sentait là, sous ses doigts, l'absorba pour elle-même et sa propre force.

_Elle allait les détruire._

— Félicitations, vous avez réussi !

Surprise, Hai laissa retomber l'illusion qui maintenait tous les combattants dans le noir complet. Sakura venait d'assommer l'un des assaillants, tandis que Kurokumo et Haîro se battaient encore contre le leur. Les deux hommes qu'Hitomi était en train de vider de leur chakra tombèrent à genoux en grognant, toujours menacés par la puissance de son familier. Karin, quant à elle, était toujours intouchée entre Hokori et Sunaarashi, Hai perchée sur sa tête, les deux poupons dans ses bras. L'examinateur, celui qui les avait envoyés dans le Marais, se tenait en périphérie de l'attroupement, les bras croisés.

— Chûnin, déposez les armes. L'épreuve est terminée pour ces Genin.

Les cinq ninjas de Kusagakure obéirent, même ceux qu'Hitomi n'avait toujours pas relâchés. Ses grands yeux rouges étaient brumeux, distants, animés par une colère pure et froide – le spectacle de ses méridiens illuminés sous sa peau était du jamais vu pour les shinobi du Village Caché dans l'Herbe. Sakura, la première à comprendre la situation, s'approcha d'Hoshihi et lui parla à l'oreille. Le familier se détendit légèrement et avança entre les deux shinobi désormais agités de tremblements, jusqu'à se trouver face à son invocatrice.

— Hitomi-chan, tu peux les lâcher, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. L'épreuve est terminée. C'était juste un stupide, stupide retournement de situation.

Elle ne l'écouta pas immédiatement. Les images d'Orochimaru dans la Forêt de la Mort, des combats durant l'invasion, dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en défaire. Il fallut que le grand chat attrape délicatement l'un de ses poignets entre ses crocs et presse légèrement, sans percer la peau, pour qu'elle réussisse à refouler le chant de victoire et de mort du Murmure au fond d'elle. Ses mains se détachèrent des blessures que son familier avait causées. Ses Portes étaient si remplies de chakra qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Elle se redressa et se dirigea à grands pas furieux vers l'examinateur, jusqu'à envahir nettement son espace vital.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? grogna-t-elle à deux doigts de son visage.

Elle devait se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à se coller aussi près de lui, mais personne ne commenta – personne n'osa.

— Allons, calmez-vous, Yûhi-san. Ce dernier test est prévu pour que nous puissions nous assurer de votre vigilance et de votre force. Vous deviez juste tenir trois minutes au combat – vous n'étiez pas censées _gagner_.

Et sans les chats d'Hitomi, elles n'auraient pas été capables de vaincre, elles n'auraient pas eu l'avantage du nombre, si précieux dans une situation d'embuscade. Elle recula lentement, réduisant d'à peine un cran l'intensité de son aura meurtrière.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, je vais récupérer vos poupons et vous pourrez aller choisir l'un des petits chalets pour votre équipe. Vous y passerez au moins les nuits jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Le jour, faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous ne sortez pas du camp.

Après ça, les choses furent vite réglées : les Chûnin blessés se rendirent à l'infirmerie qui marquait apparemment le centre du camp, tandis que l'examinateur récupérait les deux poupées dans les bras de Karin, si bien gardées qu'elles n'avaient même pas une saleté sur elles. Les trois kunoichis se retrouvèrent bientôt dans un petit chalet, la majorité de l'espace occupé par les chats géants qui prenaient un repos bien mérité. Dehors, le soleil se couchait lentement.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Sakura à son tour.

— Maintenant, je préviens les autres. Rien à foutre de leurs conditions d'examen, j'aurais pu tuer les attaquants si Hoshihi ne m'avait pas arrêtée à temps. L'incident international que ça aurait causé...

Elle se pencha sur son carnet, griffonna un petit mot d'avertissement et l'envoya aux équipes qui se trouvaient toujours dehors. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit approcher les signatures de chakra de l'équipe de Lee : ils passaient les portes du camp. Karin attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Viens ici, je vais soigner ton menton. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête. Ses flashbacks des derniers gros combats auxquels elle avait participé étaient préoccupants, bien entendu… Mais elle aurait le temps de voir son thérapeute plusieurs fois une fois rentrée à Konoha, avant de devoir repartir pour le tournoi. Elle était capable de gérer.

— Ca ira, maintenant, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle espérait que ce soit la vérité.


	87. Rentrer à la maison

Sept équipes se rassemblèrent près de l'infirmerie quand la deuxième épreuve fut officiellement terminée : quatre venues de Konohagakure, une de Kusagakure, une de Sunagakure et une d'Amegakure – celle dont l'un des Genin s'était moqué d'Hitomi après la première épreuve. Tous les examinateurs ainsi que leurs sensei se tenaient en groupe devant eux. Au dernier rang se trouvaient Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma, droits et fiers des prouesses de leurs élèves. Hitomi et ses coéquipières avaient eu le temps de se reposer tout leur soûl ces derniers jours, mais c'était le cas de leurs amis également, qui s'étaient tous merveilleusement bien débrouillés durant cette épreuve.

— Bien, vous êtes donc vingt-et-un participants à passer au stade suivant, dit l'examinateur en charge de la deuxième épreuve. Lors du dernier examen, à Konohagakure, ce nombre avait été jugé trop élevé et ils avaient dû organiser des préliminaires, mais notre village a décidé de contourner ce problème. Il est bien connu que la première manche du tournoi est souvent la moins intéressante pour nos spectateurs, nous avons donc décidé d'organiser deux combats à la fois, séparés par une barrière fûinjutsu, afin d'offrir un meilleur divertissement et d'offrir à un plus grand nombre d'entre vous la chance de se distinguer.

Secrètement, Hitomi se demanda quelle part de responsabilité avaient les émissaires de Konoha, qui avaient aidé à organiser l'examen, dans cette décision. Tsunade voulait absolument promouvoir un maximum de ninjas au rang de Chûnin : elle avait envoyé tous ceux qui avaient le plus de chances d'atteindre le tournoi dans ce but. Avec cette manœuvre, elle pourrait voir au combat un plus grand nombre de ses Genin, et donc éventuellement en promouvoir un plus grand nombre.

— Je vais à présent annoncer les matches de la première manche. Tirez un papier de la boîte qui passe entre vous, et donnez-nous le numéro qui y est écrit.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes : Hitomi piocha le numéro trois, qui lui avait toujours porté chance. Sakura reçut le numéro deux, et Karin le sept. Elles attendirent que tout le monde se soit vu attribuer le sien et l'ait annoncé à l'examinateur.

— Très bien, voici donc les matches ! En premier lieu, Yamanaka Ino de Konohagakure contre Aburame Shino de Konohagakure. Le match numéro deux verra s'affronter Haruno Sakura de Konohagakure et Tansyû Kuse d'Amegakure. Le troisième match opposera Yûhi Hitomi de Konohagakure à Fuyuta Kakui d'Amegakure.

Il continua comme ça, annonçant les onze matches de la première manche : Hinata affrontait un ninja de Suna armé de deux sabres courts, Tenten se battrait contre Yarito de Kusagakure, Sai l'un de ses coéquipiers appelé Mizuiro. Karin affronterait la kunoichi de l'équipe de Suna, Ibara, Lee s'était vu assigné le dernier membre de l'équipe d'Amegakure, Chôji devrait se battre contre Eori, la kunoichi de Kusagakure, et puis venait Kiba, qui devrait d'abord affronter Oda, ninja de Sunagakure. Neji affronterait le vainqueur de ce combat.

— Voilà ! Maintenant que vous savez tous et toutes contre qui vous vous battrez dans un mois, vous pouvez aller retrouver vos sensei. Ils décideront si vous partez ce soir ou demain. Merci à vous pour votre participation, et bonne chance pour le mois prochain !

Les examinateurs disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, Hitomi rejoignit Kakashi et ses pairs, tandis que ses camarades bavardaient d'un air excité et impatient. On évitait en général de faire s'affronter des ninjas du même village, mais avec une sélection dominée à ce point par Konoha, c'était vraiment compliqué de faire autrement. À partir des quarts de finale, ce serait sans doute même devenu impossible de ne pas opposer Konoha et Konoha.

Hitomi examina avec soin le tableau qu'elle venait de se constituer : elle aussi se battrait très vite contre ses camarades, si elle avançait véritablement dans le tournoi. Elle affronterait son ninja d'Amegakure, mais après ça, les matches seraient sans doute majoritairement dominés par Konoha. Elle devrait le voir comme les duels amicaux qu'ils organisaient à l'époque de l'Académie… Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Cela signifiait que contre eux, le Murmure n'était pas une option. Heureusement, il y avait d'autres armes sur lesquelles elle pouvait compter.

— On a beaucoup entendu parler de vos prouesses durant cet examen, dit Kurenai avec fierté quand les douze Genin furent rassemblés autour de leurs sensei. Félicitations à vous tous.

Son regard pesa pendant quelques instants sur Hitomi, qui répondit d'un sourire fier. Elle n'avait absolument pas honte d'avoir transmis des informations à ses camarades : après tout, les ninjas ne jouaient jamais à la loyale. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait exception ? Elle avait bien appris ses leçons sous l'égide de Kakashi et d'Ensui.

— Nous avons décidé de nous mettre en route dès ce soir, ajouta Asuma. Je pense que vous avez tous très hâte de rentrer à la maison et de vous entraîner.

Plusieurs adolescents hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient très peu de choses concernant leurs opposants et étaient bien déterminés à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Hitomi elle-même avait déjà écrit à Ensui pour l'informer de son succès, et il avait répondu comme il se devait, avec un programme d'entraînement qui lui laisserait juste le temps nécessaire pour se reposer. Quand elle reviendrait à Kusagakure, un mois plus tard, elle serait plus forte, plus vicieuse, une meilleure version d'elle-même.

Ils quittèrent le Village Caché dans l'Herbe dès que possible, les vingt-quatre Genin entourés de leurs six sensei. Les deux équipes aînées, celles qui avaient refusé de se mélanger à leurs cadets, avaient été recalées : l'une à la première et l'autre à la deuxième épreuve. Leurs professeurs semblaient un peu déçus, mais pas vraiment surpris. Peut-être leurs élèves n'avaient-ils pas été si prêts que ça. Pour certains, le chemin était plus long que d'autres : l'âge moyen de la promotion au rang de Chûnin était de dix-sept ans à Konoha, si on excluait les Genin promus depuis les Forces Générales bien après cet âge. C'étaient Hitomi et ses pairs qui se montraient précoces dans le domaine. L'équipe restante de Sunagakure était même composée d'adultes, qui avaient tous la bonne vingtaine.

Ils passèrent la frontière avant d'établir un camp : c'était plus prudent pour la nuit tombée. Personne ne leur aurait causé d'ennuis au Pays de l'Herbe mais les sensei ne se sentaient pas l'envie de jouer avec le feu, pas alors qu'un évènement aussi important que le tournoi aurait lieu dans un mois à peine. Comme à l'aller, Hitomi et ses amis restèrent groupés d'un côté. Apparemment, Ino et Chôji s'étaient accoutumés à la présence de Sai et tentaient de l'introduire dans leurs conversations, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils rencontraient un franc succès. Le jeune homme était juste… Étrange. Son incompréhension totale des interactions et codes sociaux aurait pu le rendre touchant, s'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen d'insulter quelqu'un dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à toute allure au tournoi. Elle avait fait ses calculs et il était très probable qu'elle affronte Hinata en quarts de finale. Elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner cette fois, pas alors que les attentes de Tsunade et Shikaku pesaient si lourd sur ses épaules. Et puis une part d'elle-même devait bien admettre qu'elle désirait sincèrement briller lors de la compétition, devant tous les dignitaires étrangers et ceux de son propre pays. Elle voulait leur montrer que le clan Yûhi renaissait de ses cendres, que le sang des Nara ne coulait pas dans les veines des incapables, que Konoha était tout aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été avant l'invasion.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de neutraliser Hinata sans lui faire de mal. Cela passerait sans doute par la Manipulation des Ombres, le seul avantage d'Hitomi lui permettant de contrer le Poing Souple des Hyûga. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de l'utiliser sur Hinata, mais les deux jeunes filles s'étaient déjà battues bien des fois dans le cadre de duels amicaux. Leur dernière rencontre belliqueuse s'était déroulée plus d'un an auparavant : depuis elles avaient grandi, progressé, s'étaient épanouies tandis que leurs talents s'affûtaient sous les mains habiles de leurs aînés.

— J'ai quelque chose à proposer, dit Tenten d'une voix pensive tandis qu'ils terminaient de dîner.

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de tous les Genin, qui posèrent sur elle des regards intéressés. Hitomi n'avait manifestement pas été la seule à penser à ce qui l'attendait durant le tournoi – elle n'était pas la seule que ces perspectives préoccupaient.

— On va devoir se battre entre nous à un moment ou un autre. On se connaît, on sait qu'on est sans doute plus forts que tout ce qu'ils pourront nous opposer. Je propose un autre pacte, similaire à celui qui nous a unis durant les deux premières épreuves.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, comme pour appuyer ses propos, puis reprit :

— Si on doit se battre contre l'un d'entre nous, transformons ce combat en spectacle, exactement comme le veulent les examinateurs. Laissons notre adversaire déployer ses capacités, surtout s'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion lors des précédents combats, avant de nous battre sérieusement. Et surtout, pas de blessure mortelle.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit immédiatement Hitomi. Je m'engage à ne pas utiliser le Murmure contre vous. Par contre, le gars d'Ame que j'affronte pendant les huitièmes… Lui, il va prendre, ne serait-ce que pour m'avoir traité de gamine.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Sai. Pourquoi passer ce genre de marché ? Le but de ce tournoi n'est-il pas d'écraser nos adversaires ?

Ce fut Sakura qui lui répondit d'une voix remplie de patience :

— Pas exactement. Il y a de ça, bien entendu, mais les seigneurs qui donneront leurs avis au Hokage pour les promotions veulent en prendre plein la vue. En plus, leurs avis ne sont que ça, des avis : à la fin, c'est Tsunade-shishou qui décide qui réussit, et qui échoue. Pour elle, ce sera plus important qu'on soit restés courtois, fidèles à nos camarades et qu'on ait malgré tout brillé, plutôt que de nous voir nous blesser entre nous.

Un silence songeur s'abattit sur le groupe, mais tous finirent par accepter, même Sai. Encore une fois, Hitomi se demanda _pourquoi_ il était là : quelle était la mission que Danzô lui avait confiée ? Devait-il seulement passer Chûnin, ou observer la génération la plus prometteuse de Konoha ? Quelles informations lui transmettrait-il ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit à sa solde, en tout cas. Elle pouvait sentir la force constante et bourdonnante du sceau sur sa langue. Elle se souvenait de son apparence, montrée dans le manga, mais ça ne suffirait pas cette fois. Il lui faudrait observer ce sceau de très près, d'une manière ou d'une autre si elle voulait le neutraliser.

Où est-ce qu'elle allait trouver une langue de ninja de la Racine à examiner ? Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Kakashi et Asuma, qui en avaient tous les deux été membres par le passé : ils tenteraient de la dissuader de s'en prendre à Danzô, parce qu'il avait trop de pouvoir, était trop dangereux. Quant à Yamato – se faisait-il déjà appeler Yamato ? – elle l'avait croisé derrière son masque ANBU de lion, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aborder de but en blanc non plus. Il restait Itachi, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était marqué. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention lors de leur rencontre. Elle avait eu des problèmes plus pressants à ce moment-là, comme le fait de _ne pas mourir_.

Elle regrettait, aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui écrire comme ça en mentionnant qu'elle savait qu'il avait fait partie de la Racine sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une organisation illégale. Elle n'était même pas censée savoir que la Racine existait encore ! Non, elle devait attendre d'avoir des _preuves_ de son existence à l'heure actuelle, d'avoir accès aux secrets les plus noirs de son village. Cela impliquerait peut-être d'entrer dans l'ANBU, un jour. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, parce que cela la placerait trop près de l'influence de Danzô, mais si c'était pour la bonne cause… Elle savait qu'elle accepterait.

Le sommeil fut lent à venir et ne la reposa pas vraiment. Elle ne cessait de se retrouver dans sa Bibliothèque, ce qui n'empêchait pas son corps de se restaurer mais n'aidait en rien pour son esprit. Au moins, elle ne rêva pas. À ce stade, elle devait sans doute s'en estimer satisfaite. Puisqu'elle semblait incapable de s'envoler en direction du pays des songes, elle décida de travailler, mentalement en tout cas, sur les sceaux qu'il devenait urgent de créer.

L'un d'eux lui permettrait de se téléporter jusqu'à l'endroit où le sceau était tracé. C'était en quelque sorte un dérivé de la technique du Dieu de la Foudre – et la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais penchée dessus plus tôt. Si elle inventait un nouvel Hiraishin et que quelqu'un l'apprenait, elle ne serait pas seulement inscrite au Bingo Book, elle serait _morte_. Mais avec l'Akatsuki qui commençait à s'intéresser aux jinchûriki, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Son plan, depuis qu'Ensui avait commencé à lui enseigner le fûinjutsu, avait toujours été de trouver les réceptacles et de les marquer, pour pouvoir leur porter secours s'ils étaient agressés. Ses plans pour combattre les différents membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas tous au point, mais cela y ressemblait de plus en plus, à présent.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup à l'aube. Les autres Genin étaient encore tous endormis, blottis bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures, mais puisque le véritable sommeil la fuyait, elle ne voyait pas de raison de rester allongée à ne rien faire. Elle se leva et se dégourdit les jambes autour du camp, attirant l'attention d'Asuma qui montait la garde. Il lui sourit puis, après une hésitation manifeste, lui fit signe de venir près de lui. Après quelques secondes à le regarder sans remuer d'un cil, elle s'exécuta.

— Salut, Hitomi-chan. Je…Hrm. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

— Hm hm ?

— Ta mère et moi… Ca commence à devenir sérieux, tu vois ? Je voulais… Je voulais te demander si ça te poserait problème que je la demande en mariage.

Hitomi le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Comme il affichait un air tout à fait sincère et sérieux, elle finit par hausser les épaules :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me poserait problème ? Si c'était le cas, je vous l'aurais fait sentir depuis longtemps. Et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une de mes punitions maison si vous faites du mal à Maman, mais vous me semblez assez sensé pour ne pas faire ça – ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle vous détruirait avant même que je puisse lever le petit doigt.

L'homme frissonna et rentra la tête dans les épaules involontairement, avant de se souvenir qu'il était quand même l'un des anciens Douze Gardiens du Daimyô, le fils d'Hokage le Troisième et l'un des meilleurs Jônin du village. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer qu'il avait peur d'une _gamine_. Mais elle avait indubitablement hérité des gènes de sa mère de ce côté-là : elle était terrifiante, d'une manière douce, discrète, implicite, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait le malheur d'éveiller son ire. Il le savait très bien quand il était tombé amoureux de Kurenai. C'était même sans doute l'une des raisons, le fait qu'elle puisse lui botter le cul jusqu'à Suna avec à peine plus qu'un petit effort.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, je la demanderai en mariage bientôt. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à planifier ça ? Je veux le faire en privé, au cas où elle refuserait, mais je ne suis pas exactement romantique.

Hitomi battit lentement des paupières. Peut-être qu'elle le regardait comme s'il était stupide. Peut-être.

— Asuma-san. On se connaît, vous et moi, pas vrai ? Vous savez très bien que mes seuls contacts récents avec le romantisme c'est à travers Lee. Vous devriez lui demander à lui. Il a sans doute des dizaines d'idées de demandes en mariage plus romantiques les unes que les autres.

— Oui, je sais bien ça, mais tu connais ta mère, tu sais ce qu'elle aime. Je veux que ça soit romantique _à ses yeux_, pas en général.

Elle soupira et se gratta la nuque, un peu gênée, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

— Très bien, je vous aiderai. Vous voulez faire ça quand ?

— Avant qu'on doive repartir pour le tournoi. Après l'examen, rien n'est certain, on pourrait devoir retourner aux missions de Jônin actifs, donc si je la demande en mariage, je veux le faire quand on est encore sûrs de passer un maximum de temps ensemble.

C'était une bonne décision, sensée. Comme quoi, il en était capable, rien n'était perdu ! Hitomi acquiesça puis s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant. Loin devant eux, le soleil se levait à un rythme paresseux. Il serait bientôt temps de le saluer. Le rythme paisible des étirements courait déjà comme une caresse fantôme dans ses muscles. _Bientôt_.

— En parlant de romance et tout ça, ajouta Asuma au bout d'un moment, comment ça se passe avec Lee ?

— On fait exactement ce qu'on avait prévu : on savoure le temps qu'il nous reste en essayant de ne pas penser à l'après. Il… Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas dû ? Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus difficile, et j'ai… J'ai envie de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas oublier.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps, une posture qui trahissait son inconfort. Ce fut le geste, plus que ses paroles très pudiques, qui firent comprendre à Asuma ce qu'elle entendait par là.

— Ce serait certainement une très mauvaise raison pour… Arriver à ce stade. Quand Lee te regarde, crois-moi, on sait qu'il ne t'oubliera jamais. Bien sûr, il finira par passer à autre chose, et toi aussi. Mais tu resteras son premier véritable amour. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire des choses auxquelles tu n'es pas prête pour ça.

— M-mais dans les livres, ils disent toujours que c'est magique, la plus belle chose qui soit, que ça marque l'esprit mieux que toute autre chose, et je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser…

— Tu es une adolescente, Hitomi-chan. Une adolescente extrêmement mature sur le plan psychologique, bien plus qu'une fille de ton âge ne devrait l'être, mais ton esprit ne peut influencer ton corps que jusqu'à un certain point. Je suis certain que tu sais même mieux que moi ce que les hormones font subir au cerveau pendant cette période.

Ils rougirent tous les deux presque au même moment. Des ninjas comme eux essayaient de cacher leur inconfort face à un tel sujet, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dissimuler ce sentiment éternellement.

— Est-ce que l'influence est vraiment si forte que ça ?

Asuma laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

— A ton âge, j'avais envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Je me suis calmé ensuite, quand j'ai grandi et que je suis sorti de cette période. Bien entendu, c'était différent à l'époque, avec les tensions, les combats incessants – tu sais que ce genre d'environnement accentue les comportements impulsifs, pas vrai ?

— Hm hm. Et donc ça va passer ?

— Sans doute. Et si ça ne passe pas, ça ne sera pas grave, parce que tu auras assez mûri pour savoir comment explorer ce terrain de manière responsable, prudente et sécurisée. Et tu sauras aussi te défendre si on veut te faire faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie.

— Je sais déjà me défendre !

— Je n'en doute pas, petit démon. Mais c'est différent dans ce contexte. On se sent vulnérable, et on perd facilement ses repères, sa répartie, son côté combatif. N'importe qui dans ma génération te le dira. On a tous fait des choses qu'on regrette parce qu'on ne savait pas qu'on ne les voulait pas. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à faire quelque chose qui ne te fait pas envie pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, _surtout_ ce genre de choses. Fais-les parce qu'elles te tentent, te donnent des papillons dans le ventre, parce que tu es prête. Jamais parce que tu veux faire passer l'autre avant toi.

Il avait pris des accents intenses et passionnés sur la fin de sa tirade, et soudain Hitomi comprit, aussi clairement qu'elle comprenait les bourdonnements discrets du sceau sur la langue d'Asuma. Il était passé par ce genre d'expérience lui aussi, ou il n'en parlerait pas de cette manière, avec des mots aussi catégoriques, ne la regarderait pas soudain droit dans les yeux pour souligner l'importance de ses propos alors que le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise.

— D'accord, Asuma-san. Je ferai attention. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêts, Lee et moi. On a encore le temps. Peut-être pas ensemble, mais… Ce n'est pas grave, ça.

— Exactement. Par contre, est-ce qu'on peut revenir sur cette histoire de romans d'amour ? Tu ne lis pas les bouquins de Kakashi, par hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais très bien ce qu'on trouve dedans.

Un sourire doux et innocent se peignit aussitôt sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Elle mobilisa toutes ses compétences de joueuse de poker pour mentir au Jônin avec aplomb :

— Bien sûr que non. J'emprunte juste les romans d'Ino.

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains avec un grognement de fin du monde et elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas mordu. Pestant intérieurement, elle passa au plan B et débita sa phrase le plus vite possible :

— Je vous rappelle que ma mère a vraiment tendance à taper sur le messager et qu'elle n'ira pas plus gentiment parce que c'est vous alors vous devriez garder le secret !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son tour de la regarder comme si elle était stupide.

— Tu sais que je tiens à la vie ? Bien entendu que je n'en parlerai pas à ta mère. Je ne lui dirai rien de cette conversation d'ailleurs. Tu peux me faire confiance, Hitomi-chan. Même les petits démons comme toi peuvent venir me parler s'ils ont quelque chose sur le cœur. Je sais que tu préfères parler à Ensui-san ou Kakashi, mais si tu as besoin de moi…

— Vous serez là. Je le sais. Merci, Asuma-san.

— Avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes puis, comme poussés par une force externe et mystérieuse, se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour entamer leur salut au soleil. Un à un, les autres membres du camp les rejoignirent. C'était un rituel très répandu à Konoha : même les ninjas descendants de familles civiles finissaient le plus souvent par l'adopter tant il était pratique et permettait de développer la souplesse et la tonicité de leurs corps.

Ils se remirent en route après un petit-déjeuner rapide. Aucun d'eux ne voulait s'attarder si près de la frontière : leur foyer les appelait, une lente mélopée chargée d'espoir et de mélancolie qui refusait de quitter tout à fait leurs esprits. Chacun d'eux brûlait de retrouver les siens. L'idée rendait Hitomi frénétique, même si elle avait eu la chance d'emmener sa cousine et sa mère avec elle – et que ses frères ne seraient de toute façon pas là pour l'accueillir.

Ils arrivèrent à Konoha un peu après la tombée de la nuit, accueillis avec enthousiasme par Izumo et Kotetsu, sans doute les deux pires commères du village. Pour les Jônin, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait la fin du voyage, mais les Genin, eux, avaient le droit de rentrer chez eux – enfin. Hitomi aurait pu pleurer de soulagement quand elle vit qu'Ensui l'attendait à l'entrée des terres Nara. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une bouteille d'eau – pour lui, c'était sans doute le cas. Leur étreinte lui donna, plus que la couleur des feuilles et l'odeur des fleurs, plus que le bruit des passants qui se préparaient à la vie nocturne et celui des ninjas qui sautaient de toit en toit, l'impression d'être enfin, _enfin_ rentrée à la maison.

_La maison, c'est là où se trouvent tous ceux qu'on aime._

Elle commença à raconter la première épreuve à Ensui sur le chemin du retour, la dernière ligne droite. Tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et rangeait ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle ne s'interrompit pas, ni non plus quand elle se changea – il écoutait assis à côté de la porte entrouverte, de l'autre côté du mur. Elle parlait toujours tandis qu'il préparait à dîner, et quand il posa deux bols de riz fumant devant chacune de leurs places, enfin, elle termina son récit.

— Je vois. Tu voudras bien dessiner la distribution du tournoi pour moi quand on aura fini ici, s'il te plaît ? On ne pourra sans doute pas développer une stratégie pour chacun de tes adversaires potentiels, mais on va se trouver quelques cibles-clé sur lesquelles travailler.

— D'accord, shishou.

— Kakashi-san et Shikaku-sama vont m'aider à t'entraîner durant tout le mois. J'attends de toi que tu travailles très dur, mais que tu prennes aussi le temps de te reposer et de ménager tes forces — les deux, Hitomi. Les deux sont aussi importants l'un que l'autre.

Elle hocha la tête, une expression sérieuse sur les traits, mais dans le même temps quelque chose se dénoua dans sa poitrine. Aucun doute : elle était rentrée à la maison.


	88. Où personne ne s'aventure

_Merci pour votre soutien ! Ma vie perso est vraiment difficile en ce moment sur tout un tas de plans et voir votre soutien pour cette fanfiction me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Merci !_

Ensui la réveilla à l'aube et la retrouva dans le jardin pour le salut au soleil. Quand ils étaient comme ça, rien que tous les deux, Hitomi pouvait presque s'imaginer des années en arrière, dans la caravane, quand elle pouvait encore se persuader que son plus gros problème était de comprendre ce que son maître lui expliquait. Ils avaient changé, tous les deux. Certes, l'évolution était plus nette du côté d'Hitomi, mais si on savait regarder, le Jônin s'était transformé lui aussi. Il était plus posé, plus affirmé, et son élève pouvait voir comme il avait réappris à aimer Konoha. Le fait que l'ombre d'un des hommes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde ait cessé de tomber sur le village aidait sans doute énormément. Quant au deuxième… Celui-là, Hitomi y travaillait toujours.

— Idéalement, commença Ensui quand ils furent tous les deux assis en seiza sur la terrasse, il faudrait que tu puisses défaire chacun de tes adversaires avec une compétence différente, mais dans le meilleur des cas, tu te battras cinq fois, contre des adversaires de plus en plus forts et très différents. Je préfère que tu choisisses la manière de combattre la plus adaptée à la personne en face de toi plutôt que de t'obstiner à montrer toute l'étendue de tes compétences à Hokage-sama.

Hitomi hocha la tête – elle y avait pensé aussi. À partir des quarts de finale, il lui était impossible de déterminer qui sortirait vainqueur de quel combat, et après… Après, c'était le bordel, autant le dire clairement. Sous l'injonction de son maître attentif, elle commença à énumérer ses forces. Bien entendu, la première qui venait à l'esprit était le fûinjutsu, assez compliqué à utiliser en duel car on dépendait de ce qu'on avait préparé – jusqu'à ce qu'on ait atteint un certain niveau de maîtrise en tout cas. Ensuite venait le kenjutsu, qui restait sa méthode de combat rapproché privilégiée. Elle était étonnamment bonne dans ce domaine quand on tenait compte de sa taille et de sa stature ridicules.

Il y avait aussi le Suiton, son affinité élémentaire primaire. Ensui indiqua vouloir lui faire apprendre une ou deux techniques Raiton – son affinité secondaire – via Kakashi pour rendre sa maîtrise de l'eau encore plus dangereuse. Le fait que l'accès à une affinité secondaire soit une compétence de Chûnin confirmé, voire de Jônin, ne semblait effleurer ni son maître ni son sensei. Au pire, si elle n'y arrivait pas en un mois, elle serait au moins lancée. Après le Suiton, il y avait ses chats, bien entendu, chacun spécialisé dans son propre domaine : Hoshihi et le Katon, Kurokumo en Fûton, Haîro en Doton, et même Hai, qui maîtrisait le genjutsu. Hokori et Sunaarashi, surtout spécialisés en communication, n'avaient pas exactement leur place dans un duel.

Enfin, elle avait pour elle ses compétences en chimie de combat et en modification de terrain, qui dépendaient de ses préparations, et les jutsu du clan Nara. Elle refusait de prendre en compte le Murmure. Si elle l'utilisait contre un de ses amis, elle risquait de le blesser gravement, voire pire, et c'était absolument hors de question. Le Murmure resterait un atout consacré uniquement à jeter ses ennemis à bas.

— C'est un bon résumé de tes capacités. Je pourrai surtout t'aider avec le fûinjutsu, le kenjutsu et nos techniques de clan. Kakashi-san s'occupera de tes techniques élémentaires et du travail avec tes invocations. Pour la chimie de combat, je suis convaincu que tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut – tu devras juste te préparer de manière appropriée, mais je te fais confiance sur ce point.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent au travail. Désormais, Ensui n'utilisait plus de clones pour simuler un combat contre Hitomi : elle était prête à accélérer la cadence. Bien entendu, il était toujours tellement plus fort, tellement plus rapide, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer, mais le fait qu'il reconnaisse ses progrès de cette façon envoyait sa motivation crever le plafond.

— Tu te bats trop à la loyale, grommela-t-il en la repoussant du plat de la main. Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça. Sois vicieuse, imprévisible. Tu en es capable.

Elle se redressa, essoufflée, de la sueur lui dégoulinant lentement dans le dos, et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait utilisé aucun de ses trucs contre lui. Avait-elle peur qu'il la voie autrement ? Cela devait s'arrêter maintenant. S'il ne voyait pas ses capacités dans toute leur étendue, il ne pourrait pas l'aider au mieux. Dans un battement de paupières, elle disparut et réapparut dans son dos, mais déjà il était là, son sabre d'entraînement arrêtant le sien. Il leva le bras pour riposter mais elle avait déjà agi - et disparu. Le combat augmenta en rythme et en rigueur, le maître s'adaptant lentement au niveau de son élève tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour s'améliorer.

— Ca suffit, ordonna-t-il une heure plus tard, tandis qu'elle tentait de se relever de l'endroit où il l'avait fait tomber. Je suis fier de toi, Hitomi.

Elle cessa ses efforts pour se remettre sur ses pieds et grogna son assentiment, les muscles parcourus de spasmes douloureux. Un sourire extatique s'était peint sur son visage – Ensui ne manqua rien de ce spectacle. Quand il la voyait comme ça, épuisée d'une bonne fatigue, exaltée, il parvenait presque à oublier le mal qui menaçait de la ronger de l'intérieur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle dans l'herbe, illumina sa main de chakra médical et commença à soigner ses hématomes. Pour ses muscles, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire.

— Tes bras ?

— Je ne peux pas bouger, grommela-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir épuisé, son cœur battait toujours si vite qu'il lui faisait presque mal, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait repoussé les signaux de détresse que son corps lui envoyait : ils venaient avec un tel sentiment d'apaisement et de plénitude qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir s'endormir, là, dehors, en plein milieu de la journée. Elle regarda entre ses cils les traits concentrés mais tranquille de son maître penché sur elle, ses longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui caressant l'épaule gauche. Un battement de paupières, un autre… Et elle s'endormit.

— Hitomi, réveille-toi. Tu dois manger.

Elle reprit connaissance sur le canapé. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être arrivée, mais si elle en jugeait par la couverture qui la recouvrait des pieds aux épaules, Ensui l'avait portée jusque-là. Elle rougit légèrement, embarrassée de s'être laissée aller au sommeil, puis se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille : trouver l'équilibre entre le travail et le repos, même si ça signifiait s'endormir à des heures imprévisibles.

Il lui mit un bol de soupe miso délicieusement chaude entre les mains, puis apporta le reste du repas sur la table basse. Ils n'étaient que deux : occuper l'autre table, autour de laquelle se rassemblait toute la famille, aurait été bizarre au mieux, inconfortable au pire. Ils mangèrent dans un silence complice, elle toujours sur le canapé, lui assis par terre devant elle. D'habitude, ces positions étaient inversées, parce que contrairement à lui, Hitomi était assez menue pour passer les jambes sous la table basse de manière confortable, mais il ne semblait pas en être dérangé le moins du monde.

— Quand j'ai su que tu revenais, j'ai envoyé un message à Maître Jiraiya. Il ne peut pas revenir, il doit veiller sur Naruto, mais il m'a donné la localisation d'une cache contenant des secrets de fûinjutsu au cœur du village.

— Une… Attendez, quoi ?

— Je sais, j'ai fait la même tête que toi en lisant la lettre. Il explique que ce sont le Deuxième puis le Quatrième Hokage qui ont créé et scellé cette cache, et que seul un Maître ou une Maîtresse peuvent se voir transmettre la clé. Il m'a aussi expliqué la procédure, puisqu'il est évident que tu atteindras ce niveau un jour et qu'il ne reste que deux Maîtres en vie dans le monde entier. Il dit qu'il est trop tard pour lui pour apprendre tout ce qui se cache à l'intérieur, tous les secrets et domaines inexplorés de l'art des sceaux, mais que toi, qui es encore jeune et adaptable, tu en es peut-être capable.

— Comment une telle cache a-t-elle pu rester cachée ? C'est ici, à Konoha ?

— Oui. Étonnamment, la cache est dissimulée au cœur des terres Uchiha. Tobirama ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance, il ne leur a pas dit qu'il se servait de leurs terres comme d'une réserve, mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi l'endroit où un voleur aurait le moins de chances d'aller fouiller. Si tu devais dérober quelque chose au Deuxième, quelque chose de bien caché, où irais-tu chercher d'abord ?

— Dans son bureau, répondit Hitomi en haussant les épaules. Ou sur les terres du clan Senju.

— Exactement, et moi aussi. Tout le monde. Tobirama a caché ses secrets dans un endroit que personne n'irait jamais volontairement lui associer.

— Et le Quatrième ?

— Jiraiya lui a aussi transmis le secret. Il a ajouté ses contributions avant de devenir Hokage, quand il pouvait encore se mouvoir librement dans le village – apparemment avec la complicité de Kushina Uzumaki et de Mikoto Uchiha. Jiraiya ajoute qu'il n'y a qu'une condition pour que tu puisses accéder à la cache : que toi aussi, un jour, tu y ajoutes tes propres secrets concernant l'art des sceaux.

Hitomi hocha aussitôt la tête, les yeux brillant d'une soif de connaissance telle qu'Ensui se sentit soudain propulsé des années en arrière, au début de son apprentissage, quand elle avait compris qu'il n'entretiendrait jamais de secrets ou de réserves à son encontre. Il inspira profondément, carra les épaules et posa une main ferme sur l'avant-bras de son apprentie, attirant à nouveau son attention :

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve dans cette cache, Hitomi. Jiraiya-sama n'a pas voulu me l'expliquer, pas exactement – il a dit que c'était bien au-delà de mon niveau d'expertise. Mais je suis sûr que tu sauras quoi faire avec ce que tu y découvriras.

La confiance de son maître lui serra un instant la gorge mais elle acquiesça, des picotements avides lui parcourant les mains et les doigts. Son corps réagissait toujours à l'attrait du savoir, et du fûinjutsu en particulier. Le regard lourd de sens d'Ensui lui fit comprendre qu'il le savait bien et que, dans une certaine mesure, il comprenait. Quand ils eurent fini de remettre de l'ordre et de faire la vaisselle, il l'envoya se changer et se doucher – ugh, elle avait dormi dans ses vêtements d'entraînement – et attendit sagement qu'elle soit prête.

— Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment entrer comme ça chez les Uchiha ?

— Non. En désertant, Sasuke a perdu les droits d'exclusivité sur les terres de son clan, mais il a demandé à Tsunade-sama qu'elle les reprenne et les observe scrupuleusement. Tu fais partie de la liste des gens qui peuvent entrer, mais tu dois quand même aller demander l'autorisation, pour toi et pour ton vieux shishou.

— Vous n'êtes pas vieux !

Il rit doucement, mais entre eux s'étendit un silence chargé de non-dits. Si, Ensui était vieux, si on se basait sur les standards shinobi. En tant que Jônin, à quarante-cinq ans, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Bien entendu, maintenant qu'il avait quitté le service actif, il avait beaucoup moins de chances de mourir en mission, mais même comme ça… Les seuls ninjas de Konoha à être plus âgés que lui étaient Tsunade et Jiraiya d'une part – il était puissant mais n'avait rien d'un Sannin – et Shinku d'autre part, qui se consacrait surtout à des missions diplomatiques et avait toujours des chats géants pour le protéger. Aucun d'eux ne partait plus en mission, mais Ensui, si, au service de Shikaku et de Tsunade elle-même, plus rarement.

Hitomi était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son maître. Pourtant… Pourtant elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant la traque des jinchûriki sans lui. Ils se sentirait vraiment mal si elle agissait de la sorte et qu'il l'apprenait, mais ce n'était pas tout… Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de lui pour les moments difficiles et ceux de bonheur pur, elle avait besoin de son sourire, de ses conseils et de sa voix rauque mais douce. Elle avait besoin de lui dans tous les moments importants de sa vie – si elle se mariait un jour, elle voulait que ce soit lui qui la conduise jusqu'à l'autel en lieu et place de son père décédé.

— Hitomi-chan, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Tsunade quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans son bureau et la saluèrent avec respect.

Le bureau était bien plus ordonné que la dernière fois qu'Hitomi y avait mis les pieds, mais elle devinait tout de même que la Hokage avait eu un récent coup de colère : le bureau devant elle, un de ceux bourrés de caches secrètes qu'Ensui avait fait breveter des années plus tôt, était neuf, à peine plus d'un ou deux jours d'usage. Qui avait été la dernière victime d'un de ses légendaires coups de colère ?

— Tsunade-sama, je viens respectueusement vous demander l'accès aux terres Uchiha.

La femme et l'adolescente échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Tsunade savait qu'Hitomi savait, mais avec l'ANBU qui servait à la fois de garde rapprochée et d'espions – on ne savait jamais lequel des deux rôles ils endossaient – tout autour d'eux, il était impossible d'en dire plus. Que la Hokage active un sceau d'isolement pour qu'elles parlent sans être écoutées aurait été suspect : Hitomi n'était qu'une Genin, talentueuse, certes, mais sans plus. Elle frémit en percevant la signature de deux sceaux de la Racine, l'un près du plafond et l'autre derrière une tapisserie, dans une alcôve secrète occupée en permanence au cas où une attaque se produirait.

— Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

À cela, Hitomi répondit d'un sourire un brin machiavélique.

— Je préférerais que non, Tsunade-sama. Après tout, vous assisterez au Tournoi dans un mois. Je dois vous laisser la surprise !

— Je vois… Eh bien, si c'est pour une si bonne cause, laisse-moi te remplir une autorisation que tu montreras à l'ANBU de garde à l'entrée de leur territoire. Nara, il t'en faut une aussi ?

— Oui, Hokage-sama, on ne sait jamais.

La médic haussa les épaules et se mit au travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hitomi et Ensui se voyaient remettre une autorisation chacun et sortaient de la Tour après avoir chaleureusement remercié leur supérieure. Dehors, les civils et ninjas vaquaient à leurs propres occupations, bruyants et animés comme seuls les gens d'un grand village comme Konoha pouvaient l'être. C'était le marché sur la Place des Chênes – Hitomi en profita pour acheter de quoi cuisiner le repas du soir.

— Des ramen ? demanda Ensui en analysant la liste de légumes qu'elle achetait à un maraîcher.

— Hm hm. Depuis que Naruto est parti, je pense à lui à chaque fois que j'en mange. En plus, c'est un plat riche en à peu près tout, ce qui en fait une très bonne option pour me nourrir en phase d'entraînement, pas vrai ?

— Exactement. Je suis ravi de voir que tu prends ça au sérieux.

— Eh. Qui sait, peut-être que je finirai même par grandir un peu.

— Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. Et puis, tu es tellement adorable comme ça, toute petite, toute innocente, jusqu'à ce que tu dégaines ton sabre et décides de gâcher la vie de pauvres ninjas de Kusagakure.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un rire léger tandis qu'Hitomi scellait les marchandises dans un sceau dessiné de manière à les conserver en stase indéfiniment.

— Pauvres, pauvres, ils l'avaient bien cherché. Karin aurait eu un bleu à la joue si Sakura ne l'avait pas soignée. Ca ne pouvait pas rester sans représailles, pas vrai ?

— Non, c'est sûr, tu as raison. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais en tort. Justement, moi, ça me soulage de te voir aussi retorse et cruelle quand tu as besoin de l'être. Ca veut dire que tu sais te défendre, rendre les coups. Pour un maître, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus gratifiant.

— À propos de ça, shishou, vous avez dit que vous alliez m'aider avec la Manipulation des Ombres…

— Ah, oui. On commencera ça demain. Shikaku dit que tu es prête pour la technique suivante.

La technique suivante de l'arbre des techniques Nara était l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre, que Shikamaru utilisait dans le canon dans son combat contre Tayuya. Mais dans cet univers, Hitomi avait tué la servante d'Orochimaru durant l'invasion – elle se souvenait de son regard surpris et terrifié, du petit gargouillement quand elle lui avait tranché la gorge, du sang sur ses mains. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne doutait pas que son cousin maîtrisait la technique : il était bien plus avancé qu'elle dans ce domaine. En tant qu'héritier, son affinité avec les ombres était presque aussi naturelle que de respirer. C'étaient traditionnellement les Nara issus de la branche principale, de la famille principale, qui créaient les nouveaux jutsu utilisés ensuite par le reste des ninas du clan.

— Pour utiliser cette technique, tu as besoin de comprendre comment projeter ton ombre en trois dimensions, lui donner du volume, la rendre solide. Il n'y a malheureusement pas de méthode précise pour y parvenir : tout se joue sur la manière dont tu visualises le processus et lui donnes corps. Tu n'as toujours pas besoin d'une autre mudra que celle du Rat. Je te conseille d'y réfléchir dès maintenant, ça te fera gagner du temps.

Tout en se dirigeant aux côtés de son maître en direction des terres Uchiha, en périphérie du village, elle s'exécuta. Une part de son esprit se réfugia dans sa Bibliothèque et examina ses options : elle voyait trois méthodes pour l'instant, mais d'autres pourraient lui venir. La première consistait à gonfler son ombre comme les ballons dont les amuseurs de foire se servaient pour sculpter des chiens ou des petits personnages dont les enfants raffolaient. La deuxième lui demanderait de remplir de chakra l'espace entre la surface où se trouvait son ombre et la position qu'elle voulait lui faire adopter. La troisième, et celle qui la tentait le plus, n'exigerait d'elle aucun chakra supplémentaire, juste de la visualisation pure. Elle devrait imaginer son ombre se décoller du sol et agir comme une entité en trois dimensions, avec des propriétés cohérentes.

Le maître et l'élève montrèrent leurs papiers à l'ANBU de garde puis franchirent le mur qui entourait l'enceinte des terres Uchiha. Tout ce qu'Hitomi voyait s'était encore un peu étiolé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle se demanda, un futile instant, comment Sasuke et Itachi auraient réagi en voyant les bâtiments qui avaient abrité leurs camarades de clans céder lentement à l'emprise du temps et de l'abandon. Elle imagina la douleur sur leurs traits et chassa bien vite cette image en serrant les dents, déterminée à avancer.

Pourtant, en avançant dans les rues, elle pouvait presque les voir, les fantômes des membres du clan Uchiha tels qu'ils avaient été de leur vivant, les enfants, les parents aimants et attentionnés, les civils empressés et les ninjas qui passaient toujours le portail avec sur les traits l'écho d'une expression si particulière – ils s'étaient bien battus, et désormais ils rentraient à la maison. Hitomi savait, parce que son visage faisait exactement la même chose quand elle franchissait le portail qui marquait l'entrée des terres Nara, à chaque fois, que ce soit après une mission particulièrement éprouvante ou une simple séance d'entraînement. Elle pouvait presque les voir, et le délicat mélange entre ce qui était et ce qui aurait pu être lui faisait mal.

— C'est par ici, enjoignit Ensui avec douceur.

Il semblait percevoir ce que son apprentie ressentait. Peut-être se souvenait-il des lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées avant le massacre, de tous les détails qu'elle lui avait écrits concernant le temps qu'elle passait alors avec Sasuke dans l'un des terrains d'entraînement privés de son clan à s'entraîner au kenjutsu avec lui. Mikoto avait eu l'air particulièrement charmée quand elle regardait les enfants travailler ensemble pour s'améliorer. Ses yeux ne verraient plus jamais.

Le cœur d'Hitomi s'emballa, elle serra les poings et utilisa une violente décharge de chakra pour refouler les souvenirs et l'impression d'angoisse latente jusqu'au fond de sa Bibliothèque. Devant elle, Ensui se figea et se retourna lentement. Ses yeux gris sombre percèrent à travers le masque de neutralité qu'elle avait appliqué sur son expression – elle était un ninja, mais il connaissait tous ses trucs, il les lui avait enseignés. Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction, puis un deuxième, posément, un monde de prudence enfermé dans chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle était l'une des biches de la Forêt aux Cerfs, prête à fuir au moindre geste brusque. Et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle se sentait un peu comme ça.

— Hitomi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix était douce, ferme, comme une caresse et un commandement. Il effleura la cicatrice sur sa joue du bout des doigts. La sensation était toujours étrange pour Hitomi, là sans vraiment l'être, mais elle avait compris que toucher la marque de sa survie face à Orochimaru le réconfortait en quelque sorte. Elle passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Face à lui, elle s'autorisait les tics nerveux – elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas les lui cacher. Elle passa son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, et prit une décision.

— Je suis en contact avec Itachi Uchiha, déballa-t-elle d'une traite. Le massacre des Uchiha est un coup monté par quelqu'un de très haut placé qui l'a obligé à le faire en menaçant de tuer tout le clan, y compris Sasuke, et maintenant il est dans l'Akatsuki, et il me transmet des informations, et être ici me rappelle tellement _lui_, …

— Hitomi.

— … et comment il était avant, comment c'était avant ici, et les ninjas qui venaient et partaient autour des civils et le regard de Mikoto Uchiha et…

— Hitomi !

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses épaules et serraient, sans doute plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait : son exclamation dure et la légère sensation d'inconfort la ramenèrent avec la brutalité d'un élastique qui claque. Elle vacilla mais il la maintint en place, sourcils froncés et expression inquisitrice sur les traits.

— Je veux que tu me répètes ça lentement.

Pâle et fébrile, elle s'exécuta d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement expliquer à Ensui comment elle avait su qu'Itachi visiterait Konoha à cette période, mais elle couvrit cette zone d'ombre en affirmant avoir reconnu sa signature de chakra et deviné qu'il venait pour Sasuke. À voix basse, comme un secret, elle confia à son maître qu'elle soupçonnait une personne puissante, du Conseil ou le Hokage lui-même, d'avoir ordonné l'exécution du clan tout entier et d'en avoir chargé Itachi.

— Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

— Cent-quarante-neuf victimes, shishou. Cent-quarante-neuf personnes, dont cinquante-trois shinobi en service actif. Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils soient tous ici, au village, sur les terres du clan, cette nuit-là ?

Elle ne poursuivit pas tout de suite, le laissant prendre la mesure de la vérité qu'elle avait ainsi dénudée. Bien entendu, elle avait su tout ça bien avant de rencontrer son premier Uchiha, mais pour se protéger, elle s'était assurée d'avoir une histoire et des justifications logiques pour appuyer son savoir. Lentement, les traits d'Ensui se muèrent en une grimace révulsée. Il comprenait. Oh, il comprenait tellement, tellement bien à quelles extrémités le pouvoir de ce village poussait ses ninjas. La plupart d'entre eux, même les Jônin, même l'ANBU, n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'existence d'un tel complot : ils étaient conditionnés dès l'enfance à vénérer le Hokage et son Conseil. D'ici à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge adulte, cela devenait un réflexe. Ensui faisait partie des rares à avoir regardé les secrets de son village en face, et cela l'avait presque brisé.

— Tu en as parlé à Sasuke ?

— Non. Même sans preuve, il aurait voulu agir. Il se serait fait tuer, ou pire…

— Tu as bien fait. Donc, tu es en contact avec Itachi Uchiha…

— Ou-oui. Il espionne pour le compte de Konoha à l'intérieur de l'Akatsuki – vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ?

— Vaguement.

— Et donc… Et donc il me transmet aussi ces informations. En échange, je lui parlais de Sasuke, jusqu'à… Jusqu'à…

— Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke déserte. Comment il a pris cette nouvelle ?

— Il m'a dit que j'avais fait de mon mieux, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, que je l'avais protégé jusqu'au bout…

Par réflexe, elle massa la cicatrice au niveau de son sternum. Tsunade n'avait pas réussi à effacer toute trace de la blessure, d'autant moins avec tous les cas graves qu'avaient présenté les autres Genin rapatriés en même temps qu'elle. Ensui intercepta ce geste du regard puis laissa échapper un profond soupir et modifia sa prise sur ses épaules pour l'attirer près de lui – contre lui.

— C'était… C'était une décision incroyablement dangereuse, Hitomi. Il aurait pu décider de te tuer pour que son secret retourne dans la tombe – tu as de la chance d'avoir eu des informations intéressantes à lui offrir. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de mesurer très soigneusement ce genre de risques à l'avenir ?

Toujours tremblante, elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle savourait la sensation d'être blottie contre lui, vulnérable mais en sécurité – si seulement cela avait suffi à l'apaiser réellement.

— Je vais essayer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Bien. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ça.

Elle hocha la tête contre la veste Jônin qu'il avait décidé de porter aujourd'hui par précaution. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux puis les caressa jusqu'à la sentir se calmer contre lui.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Quelque chose de bon ressortira peut-être de cette décision. On examinera la situation à la maison, quand on pourra se concentrer dessus, d'accord ?

— D-d'accord, shishou.

Il lui pressa gentiment l'épaule puis la guida vers l'endroit que Jiraiya lui avait indiqué dans sa lettre. Il ne pouvait pas totalement enfermer et isoler sa peine là où elle ne pourrait pas subir leur présence, il pouvait au moins offrir à son esprit la distraction dont il avait besoin pour reprendre le contrôle.

C'était son devoir en tant que mentor, après tout.


	89. Le trésor de Konoha

_Merci pour vos petits mots adorables de la semaine dernière ! Ca ne va pas encore vraiment mieux mais je suis très entourée et ça me fait du bien. Je me remets à écrire, aussi ! C'est toujours un bon signe, pas vrai ? Dans tous les cas, pas d'inquiétude concernant cette fanfic, les gens qui lisent ces notes d'intro savent que j'ai quelque chose comme 60 chapitres d'avance. Merci encore ! _

— C'est ici, murmura Ensui quelques minutes plus tard.

Il pointait du doigt une trappe presque invisible dans le sol de ce qui avait été une boulangerie. Tobirama avait manifestement pensé jusqu'au bout à dissimuler ses travaux quelque part où personne n'irait les chercher : même si quelqu'un avait pensé à fouiller les terres Uchiha à la recherche de secrets de fûinjutsu, les endroits fouillés auraient été la maison de Fugaku, le poste de police, les temples, les deux bibliothèques et les dojos… Pas un petit commerce tenu par un membre civil du clan.

— Dis-moi ce que tu déduis de ce sceau, invita-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hitomi tomba à genoux pour examiner les traits d'encre que le temps avait presque fait disparaître. Il avait fallu arracher la moquette au sol pour le trouver – comment Minato avait-il fait à l'époque ? – mais à présent il s'étalait sous leurs yeux dans toute sa gloire, tout constitué de traits complexes et élégants organisés en trois cercles concentriques. Elle dut presser l'une contre l'autre ses mains parcourues de picotements pour les empêcher de tenter de reproduire le sceau. Sa froide et ancienne beauté l'attirait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Il s'agit d'un sceau à triple verrou. Chacun d'eux contient un piège différent pour qui essaye de les forcer. La seule solution pour l'ouvrir est de compléter l'endroit où la chaîne s'arrête pour chaque verrou.

Elle désigna du doigt les endroits en question et Ensui hocha la tête, l'air approbateur. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, ses yeux sombres rivés aux mains de son apprentie, et lui ordonna de l'ouvrir. Il en aurait été capable lui-même, mais tout juste. Hitomi était arrivée au stade où les compétences de fûinjutsu de son maître n'étaient plus que théoriques. Il n'était pas capable d'apprendre la dextérité et la minutie nécessaires pour les développements les avancés du domaine, mais elle… Elle, elle en était capable, il pouvait le voir dans chacun de ses gestes, dans son regard révérent et dans la flamme qui illuminait son regard.

Elle fit sauter le premier verrou en quelques secondes à peine, mais le second fut plus complexe. Sa chaîne de kanjis n'était pas aussi régulière, donc Hitomi dut procéder par élimination pour déduire lequel serait logiquement une bonne addition tout en entrant en contact avec les deux extrémités de la chaîne. Heureusement, le dernier cercle fut plus facile. Elle rassembla du chakra dans ses mains, s'entailla légèrement la paume droite et appliqua une mince ligne de sang au centre du plus petit cercle, comme pour payer un tribut au sceau. Une étincelle de chakra et les lignes d'encre patinées par le temps se dissolvaient.

— Je savais que tu y arriverais, la congratula Ensui. Jiraiya lui-même ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière cette trappe, je vais passer devant. Dégaine et tiens-toi prête à intervenir, mais reste bien derrière moi.

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta. Il lui suffit d'une vague de chakra pour enrober la lame de son tantô dans son manteau déchiqueteur, qui avait été si utile pendant l'invasion. Dire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à l'apprendre ! Cela semblait être des années plus tôt à présent. Ensui ne dégaina pas son katana, trop long pour un combat en souterrain – il aurait plus vite fait de blesser Hitomi par accident que de faire disparaître une éventuelle menace. Il choisit plutôt de s'emparer de l'un de ses kunai, tout en gardant les autres à portée de main. L'arme prête à servir, il souleva la trappe grippée dans un grincement de fin du monde.

L'ouverture de la trappe dévoila une volée d'escaliers qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient si lisses, si égaux, leurs angles terriblement acérés, que leur création n'avait pu être que l'œuvre du chakra. Les sourcils froncés, Ensui s'enfonça dans les ombres un pas après l'autre, Hitomi quelques marches derrière lui. Ils descendirent longtemps, jusqu'à s'enfoncer plusieurs mètres sous le niveau du sol. Le silence, au-delà du bruit feutré de leurs pieds sur le sol, était si intense qu'il semblait presque physique.

Ils finirent par arriver à la fin de l'escalier, dans une salle haute de plafond et circulaire. Les torches accrochées à cinquante centimètres d'intervalle les unes des autres s'enflammèrent en chaîne – un sceau, encore. Hitomi ouvrit la bouche pour s'extasier devant le spectacle des tables de travail, coffres et bibliothèques, mais s'étrangla sur son admiration en entendant un bruit d'activation de mécanismes en chaîne. Elle eut à peine le temps de battre des paupières et…

Ensui.

Ensui, transpercé de cinq lances aux lames barbelées tombées du plafond, qui fit un pas dans sa direction, vacilla et s'effondra à genoux. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, du sang s'échappa de sa bouche et macula son menton, sa gorge, son torse. Hitomi laissa échapper un petit son étranglé et paniqué, tomba à genoux à ses côtés et il grogna, battant lentement des paupières.

— Hi.. Hito…

Un sanglot étouffa la jeune apprentie. Le Murmure explosa en elle de violence et de rage, d'incompréhension, de terreur, de détresse. Ses mains se nimbèrent de vert, tout son corps du bleu de l'énergie pure contre ses veines, mais le chakra médical était impuissant face à une telle destruction, aux organes déchirés et à la mort qui déjà refermait ses doigts autour de la gorge de son maître. Une sueur glacée se forma sur sa nuque tandis qu'Ensui s'affaissait lentement sur les lances qui le retenaient en place. Elle baissa les yeux avec l'envie de hurler, l'aura meurtrière se formant autour d'elle comme jamais auparavant, un torrent de larmes qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir relâchées lui humidifiant les joues.

Était-ce le prix à payer pour les secrets des Maîtres des Sceaux ? Jiraiya n'avait-il pas prétendu qu'ils devaient gésir là, offerts à qui était assez qualifié en fûinjutsu pour venir les chercher ? Elle déglutit comme elle le pouvait, rouvrit lentement les yeux et fit un geste pour se redresser… Mais son regard attrapa son reflet dans une flaque de sang entre les genoux d'Ensui. Elle effleura le liquide carmin du bout des doigts – elle avait envie de s'effondrer de soulagement. La lumière du Murmure ne s'y reflétait pas et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Elle joignit les mains dans la Mudra du Serpent et son chakra détonna à l'intérieur d'elle, rompant l'illusion avec une telle violence que ses oreilles craquèrent. Aussitôt, la silhouette brisée d'Ensui disparut, remplacé par son corps bien réel devant elle. Ses épaules tremblaient. Elle n'osa pas se demander ce qu'il avait vu, lui. Lentement, il retira son pied de la dalle de déclenchement qui avait activé ce piège. Hitomi avait la nausée, ses joues étaient détrempées de larmes et le Murmure toujours actif éclairait faiblement l'air devant elle.

— Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, grommela Ensui d'une voix dure. Hitomi, tu vas bien ?

— J-je…

— Ca m'a fait ça aussi, oui. Respire et prends quelque secondes pour vider ton esprit.

Elle s'exécuta, prenant de profondes et tremblantes goulées d'air. Elle n'osait plus regarder autour d'elle, soudain, de peur que son œil ne capture une autre illusion. Quand l'impression d'agonie et de deuil se dissipa assez pour qu'elle puisse penser à autre chose, elle se racla faiblement la gorge.

— Je… Je suis prête.

— Bien. Explique-moi le piège dans lequel nous venons de tomber, et trouves-en trois autres autour de nous, sans te déplacer.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, prenant soin de ne pas noter la tension dans sa voix. _Qu'avait-il vu ?_ Si l'illusion lui avait montré, à elle, Ensui mourir d'une manière atroce et brutale… Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents, mais ne céda pas à la vague de désespoir qui menaçait de la submerger.

— V-vous avez marché sur une plaque de pression qui a amené une ligne d'encre au même niveau que le reste d'un cercle de fûinjutsu. Sa fonction est de plonger tout être vivant à l'intérieur de cette salle dans un genjutsu lui montrant la m-mort violente d'un être cher.

— C'est bien, l'encouragea la voix de son maître devant elle. Continue.

— Il y a un autre piège sur la torche à ma droite, celle qu'un ninja droitier prendrait naturellement pour éclairer là où il se trouve. Il est prévu pour exploser dans la main de la personne qui prend la torche. Le bureau le plus éloigné de nous, tout en face, il y a un sceau de paralysie sur le dossier de la chaise. Il y en a un troisième sur le côté de la bibliothèque au niveau de votre épaule gauche. Je… Je crois qu'il relâche du poison s'il est perturbé.

— Que déduis-tu de la présence de ce dernier piège ?

— Que… Que les savoirs les plus précieux sont sur cette étagère. Ou qu'il s'agit d'un leurre…

— Deux hypothèses très sensées. Il y en a d'autres, que tu ne vois peut-être pas d'ici. On va devoir tous les désamorcer avant d'explorer. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour ça ?

Avec un froncement de sourcils déterminés, Hitomi répondit par l'affirmative, et sortit immédiatement de l'un de ses sceaux de stockage son pinceau favori et deux bouteilles d'encre noire. Elle était venue préparée : elle avait quatre autres bouteilles cachées dans un autre morceau de parchemin près de sa cheville, et quelques autres dans le sac à dos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

— Je suis prête.

— Bien. On va commencer à droite, ensemble. Tu t'occupes de désamorcer et je m'assure que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur, d'accord ?

— D-d'accord.

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant plus d'une heure, le temps de faire le tour de la salle circulaire et de tous les pièges qui s'y trouvaient encore. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, n'osait affronter le fantôme de l'illusion qui dansait encore devant leurs yeux humides. Hitomi pouvait déjà sentir le souvenir se graver en ligne de feu et de sang à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque – elle avait envie de tomber à genoux, de hurler, de _briser_ tout ce qui forçait sa mémoire à revoir la mort d'Ensui encore et encore. Peut-être fût-ce parce qu'il le sentait que tout au long de leur travail, sa main large et calleuse se posa sur la nuque d'Hitomi, chaude, forte, réelle. Peut-être fut-ce parce que lui-même revivait ce que l'illusion lui avait montré comme vrai.

Quand elle traça son dernier kanji dans l'encre près de la porte d'entrée, à gauche cette fois, Hitomi sentit ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Par précaution, elle s'ouvrit à ses méridiens, cherchant tout autour d'elle l'écho infime de la présence d'un sceau actif, mais n'en trouva aucun. À ses côtés, Ensui serra les dents : nul doute qu'il soumettait la salle au même examen. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être à nouveau piégé dans un sort aussi cruel. Enfin, il hocha la tête et sa main quitta la nuque d'Hitomi, laissa la peau tiède à nouveau exposée à l'air frais et sec qui les entourait.

— Voilà… On peut explorer tout ça sans risque, maintenant. Tu as une préférence pour commencer ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa joie timorée par l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser, et se rapprocha dans son ombre comme une enfant effrayée.

— Pour être franche, shishou, j'aimerais tout emporter et faire le tri à la maison, en sécurité. On pourra toujours recopier tout ce qui nous est utile là-bas et revenir tout ranger quand ce sera fait.

Une tension dans le ton de son apprentie poussa Ensui à se retourner et à la regarder enfin en face. Malgré la chaude lumière des torches le long des murs, il pouvait voir à quel point sa peau était pâle, couverte d'un fin film de sueur. Ses traits tirés marquaient un mélange de tourment et de fatigue qui lui donnait envie de la protéger et de la forcer à se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne l'esprit vif, joyeux et sarcastique qui se cachait derrière ses craintes. Il sourit faiblement et la rapprocha encore, une main sur son épaule, pour une étreinte brève qui lui fit, à lui aussi, un bien fou.

— Tu as raison. Tu as apporté assez de parchemins de stockage ?

— Bien entendu, marmonna-t-elle d'un air vaguement offensé.

En silence à nouveau, ils se mirent au travail. Sans prendre le temps de trier, il ne leur fallut que deux heures supplémentaires pour ranger tous les livres, les parchemins, les boîtes scellées dans les petits morceaux de parchemin recouverts d'encre qu'Hitomi cachait partout sur elle. Certains ninjas supérieurs auraient haussé un sourcil railleur en voyant la quantité de sceaux qu'elle dissimulait entre les plis de ses vêtements et des bandages de sécurité qui recouvraient ses articulations, mais pas Ensui. C'était vrai, son apprentie avait un petit côté obsessif, mais il était assez vieux pour se souvenir du comportement similaire du Quatrième, quand il avait eu son âge.

Une fois la salle complètement vidée, ils remontèrent les escaliers en vitesse et soupirèrent de soulagement une fois qu'ils baignèrent dans la lumière tiède du midi. Le silence était toujours aussi écrasant sur les Terres Uchiha, où même les animaux errants ne s'aventuraient pas, mais au moins ils étaient de retour sous le regard distant et indulgent du soleil. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie à toute vitesse, passant sans se gêner par les toits qui tenaient encore debout, et laissèrent à peine le temps à l'ANBU de garde pour enregistrer leurs départs. Ils voulaient rentrer à la maison, retrouver les leurs.

Kurenai et Anosuke les attendaient dans la cuisine, occupés à préparer un repas de midi un peu tardif. La jeune mère prit à peine un instant pour remarquer l'air hanté sur le visage de sa fille avant de l'envelopper dans une étreinte à lui briser les os tandis qu'Ensui s'agenouillait devant le jeune aveugle pour le saluer. Il n'était pas là la veille, quand elle était rentrée de l'examen Chûnin, et Hitomi découvrit enfin pourquoi :

— Sugi-kun nous a invités chez lui hier soir ! Quand j'ai vu son grand-frère rentrer, Hitomi-nee, je savais que toi aussi tu étais de retour. Shino-san nous a raconté les deux premières épreuves de l'examen. Tout s'est bien passé, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Il fallut un instant à Hitomi pour comprendre _à qui_ appartenait cette petite voix rauque d'avoir été trop longtemps éteinte. Elle s'échappa des bras de sa mère pour prendre Anosuke dans les siens avec une exclamation victorieuse et incrédule.

— Anosuke-kun, tu parles ! Depuis quand ? Félicitations !

— Depuis ce matin à peine, intervint Kurenai d'une voix douce. C'est juste arrivé comme ça, d'un coup, d'après Shibi Aburame. J'ai cru qu'il me faisait une blague quand il m'a dit que Shino avait emmené Anosuke-kun à l'hôpital pour faire examiner ses cordes vocales.

— Alors comme ça tu fais peur à Maman, petit chenapan ? Ha ! Je suis tellement heureuse, Anosuke-kun ! Je savais que tu y arriverais.

Toute l'après-midi, Hitomi écouta le petit garçon qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il pouvait de ses aventures. Il était de retour à l'Académie, et peut-être cet environnement avait-il favorisé ce nouveau développement. Plusieurs fois, elle ferma les yeux et cessa son travail de tri pour juste poser la tête contre le dossier du canapé et écouter les inflexions et accents de sa voix enfantine. Ses paroles innocentes et enthousiastes étaient comme un baume sur la terreur abjecte que l'illusion lui avait infligée, et dont les échos s'accrochaient encore sur sa peau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit par demander le petit garçon.

Hitomi sourit et attira l'enfant près d'elle. Bientôt, il serait temps pour lui d'apprendre la technique qui lui permettrait de suppléer l'absence de sa vue, et le sceau qui lui permettrait de la garder activée en permanence était prêt. Le travail qu'il avait demandé à Hitomi était incroyablement délicat et subtil, mais cela vaudrait le coup quand il serait tatoué sur la nuque d'Anosuke, là où il pourrait l'activer et le désactiver à volonté. Il serait un ninja, comme il en avait rêvé.

— On fait le tri dans des traités de fûinjutsu. Certains pourraient m'être utiles pour mes projets, ou même pour le Tournoi.

Il y avait énormément de matériel dans lequel elle devait faire son tri. De la main de Tobirama, elle avait identifié au moins deux-cents livres et parchemin, et Minato avait également ajouté une contribution de belle taille, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et sourit à sa mère, qui s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon pour se joindre à la petite réunion de famille. C'était devenu particulièrement compliqué pour elles de supporter ce genre de réunions, pour des raisons différentes et similaires à la fois : elles pensaient toutes deux au terrible départ de Sasuke, mais Kurenai pensait qu'il était devenu un traître, tandis qu'Hitomi savait qu'il était en danger permanent en tant qu'espion. Si Naruto était resté, la famille aurait peut-être pu lécher ses plaies et ignorer cette sensation de vide… Mais Naruto était parti, lui aussi. Au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter cette sensation de manque, de perte.

Il n'avait pas à regarder autour de lui et voir comme une obsession ce qu'on lui avait arraché.

Mais Hitomi le devait, elle.

Elle serra les poings, son souffle se coupant un instant. Elle revit l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Sasuke quand il avait éveillé son Mangekyô Sharingan – le Kaléidoscope noir pivotant paresseusement sur fond rouge sang. _Par sa faute_. Sa mâchoire se crispa, elle ferma les yeux et descendit dans sa Bibliothèque. Le sol était couvert de sang et au centre, Ensui, tel qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'illusion. Elle s'approcha de sa silhouette sans vie, leva une main tremblante et détacha les cheveux de son maître, les caressant ensuite du bout des doigts. Regarder lui faisait mal… Mais elle devait le faire pour réussir à détruire l'emprise de l'image sur elle.

Lentement, l'une après d'autre, elle identifia les imperfections de l'illusion. Le reflet dans le sang, bien entendu, mais aussi le teint de la peau, un peu trop clair sur les mains, un grain de beauté manquant sur le côté de sa gorge… Et d'autres encore. Elle les catalogua avec prudence et minutie, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. Son souffle s'était étiolé depuis son plongeon dans sa Bibliothèque : quelque part, elle sentit sans les sentir vraiment deux mains fermes qui guidaient son corps en position allongée. Une vague brûlure naquit dans sa poitrine, elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son esprit avait retrouvé une parodie d'équilibre – elle sentait toujours une odeur de sang quand elle s'approchait trop près de certains rayons de sa Bibliothèque. Son buste se souleva brutalement et ses poumons se remplirent d'un air tiède qui brûlait tout sur son passage. Elle s'étouffa, roula sur le flanc pour tousser et se sentit tomber pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'une large main ne l'empêche de basculer hors du canapé. Ensui. Il posait sur elle un regard tranquille mais soucieux. Autour d'eux, la lumière avait changé et le crépuscule déroulait fièrement ses teintes d'orange et de rouge.

— C'est arrangé ? demanda son mentor avec préoccupation.

— En… Quelque sorte. Toujours assez instable.

— Tu as besoin de voir Hiro Yamanaka ?

Elle déglutit, le regard fuyant, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle devait se montrer honnête : les évènements traumatiques de la matinée nécessiteraient sans doute plusieurs séances auprès de son nouveau thérapeute. Ensui caressa sa joue marquée et elle ferma les yeux, se pressant contre sa paume ouverte. Pouvait-elle, dans le savoir qu'elle avait acquis ce jour-là à un prix bien trop élevé, trouver une manière d'arrêter le temps ?

— J'ai dit à ta mère que tout allait bien, que tu avais juste besoin de méditer, mais elle est inquiète. Tu devrais aller la rassurer. En plus, tu dois avoir faim, tu as sauté le déjeuner. Le dîner est bientôt prêt.

Maintenant qu'il le lui faisait remarquer, elle pouvait sentir des effluves caractéristiques s'échapper de la cuisine : Kurenai avait décidé de faire des gyôza ce soir. Elle se redressa lentement, secoua la tête pour tenter de dissiper son léger vertige et s'appuya sur Ensui pour se lever. Il ne lâcha pas son bras de tout le trajet jusqu'à la petite table de la cuisine et l'aida même à s'asseoir, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise. Elle pensa à ce qu'il avait dû voir dans l'illusion, et réprima un frisson de malaise.

— Ma puce ?

Hitomi leva aussitôt les yeux vers sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser en voyant ses inquiétudes clairement écrites sur son visage, dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Elle serait bientôt une Chûnin – elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où elle était censée avoir besoin de Kurenai pour veiller sur elle. Pourtant, elle avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, de la laisser la protéger comme si elle était encore une enfant inoffensive. Elle cacha ses mains sous la table pour dissimuler ses tics nerveux, mais ne détourna pas le regard de celui de la Jônin.

— Ca finira par aller mieux, ma puce. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, tu le sais.

Elle acquiesça et remercia sa mère d'un murmure pour l'assiette qu'elle déposa devant elle, pleine des délicieuses petites ravioles dont Hitomi raffolait. Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Ensui et Anosuke d'être servis, et enfin Kurenai, qui s'assit face à sa fille.

— Comment se passe ta préparation au tournoi ?

— Ca va, dit-elle à voix basse. Kakashi-sensei partage son temps entre Karin, Sakura et moi pour nous apprendre de nouveaux jutsu. Je pense lui demander une technique Raiton quand ce sera mon tour, ça pourrait être utile avec mon Suiton. Et je travaille sur un moyen d'avancer dans les jutsu Nara, mais c'est compliqué.

Le regard approbateur d'Ensui croisa le sien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en la laissant réfléchir seule : il avait découvert au fil des ans que la visualisation était l'une de ses forces. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec sa fameuse Bibliothèque ? Il était tellement dommage qu'elle soit aussi mauvaise en genjutsu… Son esprit aurait créé les illusions les plus belles et les plus terribles sans le moindre effort.

— Courage Hitomi-nee, tu vas être super, j'en suis sûr !

Un petit rire échappa à Hitomi et elle posa sur Anosuke un regard affectueux. Il avait pris le coup avec les baguettes, désormais. Elle s'ouvrit à ses méridiens pour sonder ses réserves de chakra. Elles étaient de belle taille pour un enfant, et si elle utilisait la clé de diffusion sur son sceau… Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

— Anosuke-kun, tu viendras avec moi après le repas. Il est plus que temps que tu reçoives le sceau dont je t'avais parlé.

Tout le visage du jeune garçon s'éclaira de joie pure et d'impatience. Kurenai hocha la tête avec approbation et Ensui posa sur son apprentie un regard fier. Ses mains étaient parcourues des doux picotements qui venaient avec l'appel des sceaux. Elle avait vu des choses vraiment intéressantes dans les documents qu'elle avait feuilletés pour les trier. Même s'il lui restait plus de la moitié du stock à examiner, elle avait déjà entraperçu la clé pour passer au grand domaine suivant du fûinjutsu : les sceaux de contact.

Après le repas, elle voulut aider Kurenai à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle, mais la jeune femme l'envoya plutôt s'occuper du sceau d'Anosuke, dans sa chambre. Ensui suivit les deux enfants de son pas lent et silencieux, puis se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit à même le sol. Derrière sa feinte paresse, ses yeux étaient alertes, attentifs, et ne se détournaient jamais vraiment des mains d'Hitomi. Il avait examiné ce sceau avec elle, et il savait qu'en termes de tracés purs, elle l'avait dépassé, mais il voulait tout de même observer, et, qui sait, apprendre quelque chose lui aussi.

— Je vais d'abord tracer un sceau temporaire, juste pour ce soir. S'il fonctionne, demain on ira voir une tatoueuse qui me doit un service, et elle le fixera sur ta peau pour de bon. Ca marche ?

— Oui, Hitomi-nee !

— Parfait. Bien, j'ai besoin de trois gouttes de ton sang pour l'encre. Tu veux le faire toi-même ?

Quand il hocha la tête, une expression déterminée sur les traits, elle lui tendit l'un de ses kunai et lui expliqua comment le tenir – toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour lui faire apprendre des choses. Quand les trois gouttes d'hémoglobine se furent mêlées au liquide noir, elle récupéra son arme, la jeta sur le bureau pour la nettoyer plus tard et s'empara d'une deuxième lame, cette fois pour s'ouvrir la paume de la main droite. C'était son sang dont l'encre avait le plus besoin : celui d'Anosuke servirait de lien entre son corps et la fonction du sceau, mais le sien le stabiliserait et le raccorderait à son chakra. Entre ça et la diffusion de l'effort dans le temps, il pourrait être actif en permanence, sauf quand l'enfant dormirait.

Ensui serra les dents en voyant son apprentie s'ouvrir la main avec une telle désinvolture. Le visage de la jeune fille resta inexpressif et il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était inquiétant. Dans un autre cadre, peut-être… Mais le fûinjutsu était le domaine qu'elle préférait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue malheureuse de pratiquer. Elle serra le poing par-dessus le flacon de liquide et tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il soigne sa coupure quand le ratio sang-encre fut à son goût. Il referma les doigts autour de sa main. Un bref éclat vert pâle et la plaie n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il avait beaucoup travaillé avec Shizune, la première apprentie de Tsunade, pendant son temps libre.

Une fois l'encre prête, elle guida Anosuke sur un marchepied qu'elle avait fait fabriquer juste pour l'occasion. De cette façon, la nuque du petit garçon se trouvait à hauteur de son bras levé, et pas trop loin de ses yeux. Elle s'était entraînée sur des mannequins jusqu'à savoir exactement de combien de centimètres le surélever. Elle lui fit ôter le t-shirt qu'il portait ce soir-là et posa les yeux sur chacune de ses cicatrices pour s'assurer de ne jamais oublier la punition qu'elle infligerait à la personne responsable. Heureusement, aucune des petites boursouflures de chair ne se trouvait sur le chemin que prendrait le sceau sur sa peau.

Quand l'enfant fut torse nu, elle rassembla ses cheveux dans l'une de ses mains, attira à l'aide d'un fil de chakra sa brosse dans l'autre et commença à brosser les longues mèches noires jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient lisses, dénuées du moindre nœud. Ensuite, elle les remonta en chignon serré, aussi strict que celui des ballerines du Monde d'Avant. Si la moindre mèche s'échappait et tombait dans l'encre… Heureusement, elle avait pensé à acheter des épingles à cheveux quand elle avait commencé à travailler sur ce projet.

— Voilà, Anosuke-kun, je vais commencer. Rappelle-toi de ton entraînement avec Maman. Tu ne dois pas bouger du tout, d'accord ? Même si ça chatouille et que c'est humide. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

— D-d'accord, Hitomi-nee.

Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour se préparer, puis se mit au travail dans un silence parfait. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Ensui sur elle, et les ondes d'apaisement cristallisées à travers le chakra qu'il envoyait dans sa direction. Cela fonctionnait : sous son influence discrète, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de sa nuque et de ses épaules se dénouer les uns après les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes de travail, elle se mit à fredonner à voix basse, parfaitement détendue et à l'aise.

Elle ne chantait pas souvent. En fait, Ensui ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue – si ce n'était que ça s'était produit avant son long voyage en solitaire à Suna. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet et elle non plus – ils étaient tous deux parfaitement satisfaits d'ignorer comment sa voix pouvait être douce quand elle s'oubliait et oubliait ce qui l'entourait. Il ferma les yeux, autorisa une part de sa vigilance à s'émietter dans la mélodie inconnue. Elle ne chantait jamais des airs qu'il connaissait, et jamais avec des paroles, non plus.

Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour tracer le sceau dans son entièreté : elle voulait s'assurer que tout soit parfait. Une fois l'encre sèche et stabilisée, elle prit Anosuke par la main et le fit descendre du marchepied pour qu'Ensui puisse inspecter son travail. Le sceau s'étalait sur la nuque et les omoplates du jeune garçon, incroyablement complexe. Rien qu'en l'analysant, le Jônin sentit une douleur fantôme s'enrouler autour de ses poignets, écho de ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il avait lui-même essayé de le reproduire.

— Je ne vois aucun problème.

— Bien, shishou. Maintenant, Anosuke-kun, malaxe ton chakra et envoie-le ici, commanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant son index comme un point de repère sur l'os légèrement saillant à la base de sa nuque.

L'enfant se concentra et ses petits doigts malhabiles formèrent la Mudra du Rat. Il n'avait pas encore d'assez bonnes mains pour l'effectuer sans concentration, mais Shikaku lui-même s'était assuré qu'il s'en sorte assez bien au moins pour cette figure typique du clan Nara. Son chakra s'éleva dans l'air comme une vague fraîche – affinité Fûton ? – puis se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné par Hitomi. Celle-ci retint une grimace en percevant toute l'énergie qui se perdait autour du corps d'Anosuke mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer, mille espoirs au bord des lèvres.

La respiration d'Anosuke se figea dans sa poitrine et son visage s'éclaira progressivement. Pendant un instant, Hitomi se demanda quelle image se formait dans son esprit grâce au sceau. Elle avait utilisé la diffusion pour rendre permanente une technique Nara de perception qui utilisait les ombres comme un champ de perception. Grâce à cette technique, l'enfant percevait les obstacles un peu comme des yeux le feraient, mais ce n'était pas tout : dans les subtils entrelacs le long de l'omoplate gauche, par-dessus sa Porte du Cœur, se trouvait une autre technique qui permettait de sentir la présence de chakra autour de soi. Ainsi, un ninja qui dissimulerait sa présence aurait plus de difficultés à le prendre par surprise.

Cette deuxième technique n'était pas la plus efficace, mais Anosuke était aveugle : bien vite, ses sens et ses méridiens développeraient une sensibilité meilleure que ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir avec de l'encre et du sang. Elle toucha son épaule nue du bout des doigts et il réagit en se jetant dans ses bras. Un petit rire surpris échappa à la jeune fille, qui le souleva de terre et le fit tourner autour d'elle tout en le retenant fermement contre elle. Ensui quitta lentement sa position assise contre le mur les rejoignit, englobant son apprentie dans une embrassade pleine d'affection.

— Félicitations, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Je savais que tu réussirais.

Plus tard, Hitomi placerait cet instant, ce souvenir, dans une châsse de cristal à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin de la joie pure et de la légèreté qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.


	90. Sur les ailes des Arts Shinobi

_Vous êtes vraiment adorables ! J'ai recommencé à écrire un peu cette semaine, avec des sprints de 5 minutes un à la fois, et j'ai fini le chapitre 154 puis fini le 155. Merci pour votre soutien !_

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi emmena Anosuke dans le village. Son sceau était toujours activé et n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, pour la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune fille. L'enfant s'habituait encore aux nouvelles perceptions que le sceau lui amenait, aussi sa protectrice gardait-elle une main sur son épaule pour le rattraper s'il trébuchait. Kurenai avait été absolument ravie du succès de sa fille, mais ne pouvait pas les accompagner chez la tatoueuse : Tsunade l'avait convoquée pour discuter du tournoi à venir. Ensui en revanche les escortait, sa haute silhouette vaguement menaçante détournant l'attention des ninjas qui croisaient leur passage. La réputation de l'homme dans le village, en-dehors des terres de son clan, s'était un peu arrangée avec l'investiture de Tsunade, mais les gens se méfiaient toujours de lui.

Ce fut Hitomi qui entra la première dans le petit salon de tatouage de Yûgao Uzuki. La jeune femme venait tout juste d'ouvrir sa boutique pour la journée, il était encore tôt. C'était exactement ce que l'héritière Yûhi avait voulu : elle savait que les membres de l'ANBU et les shinobi adultes se déversaient par dizaines dans ce lieu toute la journée juste pour une chance de se faire tatouer un nouveau sceau ou un nouveau symbole.

— Yûhi-san ! accueillit Yûgao avec un sourire rayonnant.

Elle était déjà enceinte quand Hitomi l'avait rencontrée au chevet de son fiancé Hayate… Et cette fois, c'était bien visible. Elle ne devait pas être loin du terme, mais c'était un truc de shinobi de toujours travailler jusqu'au dernier instant. Comme si la tatoueuse entendait la direction prise par ses pensées, elle posa une main protectrice sur son abdomen arrondi, tandis que son expression s'attendrissait.

— Bonjour, Uzuki-san. Comment va Hayate ?

— Pas trop mal. Il a encore beaucoup de kiné à faire, plusieurs fois par semaine, mais il reste motivé. Il veut être sorti de sa chaise roulante avant l'accouchement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait suivi l'affaire de loin, sans trop oser s'y immiscer de peur de mettre Hayate mal à l'aise. L'homme qui l'avait agressé avait été capturé lors de l'invasion, et la famille Yûhi avait entendu dire qu'Ibiki n'y était pas allé de main morte pour venger son camarade.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Yûhi-san ?

D'une douce poussée, Hitomi fit passer Anosuke devant elle. Les yeux de Yûgao s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand elle vit le bandeau sur ceux de l'enfant. Tout le monde avait entendu parler du petit Nara enlevé, torturé, mutilé par un criminel encore non-identifié. Tout le monde avait aussi entendu l'outrage, le désir de vengeance et la soif de sang du clan attaqué, et tout le monde savait que le coupable, une fois découvert, subirait au moins l'équivalent de ce par quoi l'enfant était passé – sans doute pire.

— J'aimerais que vous tatouiez un sceau de ma conception sur la nuque d'Anosuke-kun, si c'est possible.

— Bien sûr. Je peux voir le sceau en question ?

Hitomi hocha la tête et Anosuke tourna docilement le dos à la tatoueuse. La jeune fille lui avait déjà remonté les cheveux en chignon, comme la veille, pour que la zone soit facile d'accès. Yûgao se pencha pour regarder. Sa respiration fit un petit bruit chuintant en se bloquant dans sa poitrine.

— C'est… C'est vous qui avez fait ça, Yûhi-san ?

— Hm hm. J'ai eu beaucoup de recherches à faire pour réussir à créer et stabiliser ce sceau, mais il est fonctionnel maintenant.

— C'est… C'est impressionnant. Voyons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour le tatouer…

Elle passa près d'une heure à examiner le sceau sous les regards vigilants d'Ensui et Hitomi, avant de déclarer qu'elle ne voyait pas d'obstacle majeur. Elle ne tatouait pas souvent d'enfant : les gamins de la branche secondaire des Hyûga étaient scellés par un membre de leur propre clan, et Danzô avait sans doute un tatoueur à sa solde pour les petits qu'il enlevait et intégrait à la Racine. Si seulement Hitomi avait pu le prouver… Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle devait choisir ses batailles, et les mener au moment opportun.

— Bien, je vais avoir besoin de sang pour l'encre. Anosuke-kun, toi d'abord. Tu sais comment faire ?

Le gamin hocha la tête et s'empara du kunai qu'Hitomi lui tendait. Pour l'encre gorgée de chakra médical qui servait aux sceaux tatoués, il fallait un peu plus de sang, donc une coupure un peu plus profonde, mais il ne sourcilla pas en s'entaillant. La jeune fille lui frictionna gentiment le dos pour le réconforter, puis Ensui referma la plaie.

— À vous, maintenant, Yûhi-san.

Elle acquiesça et tira son sabre pour s'entailler la paume, mais Ensui intervint d'une voix bourrue :

— Laisse-moi faire.

Il dégaina l'un de ses propres kunai, choisit une zone assez peu sensible sur le côté de son avant-bras et dessina de la pointe de son arme une longue entaille qui se mit à saigner immédiatement. Quand il en eut recueilli assez pour le sceau d'Anosuke, il voulut refermer la plaie, mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main libre sur son poignet :

— Il m'en faut encore pour le sceau que je vais me faire tatouer. Autant tout prendre d'un coup, non ?

— Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça.

— Hum… C'est vrai. Mais j'ai fini l'un de mes projets et je vais en avoir besoin pour le Tournoi si on se bat plusieurs fois sur une journée. S'il vous plaît, shishou ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il laissa échapper un profond soupir, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

— Montre-moi.

De sa main libre, elle descella l'un de ses carnets du morceau de parchemin caché près de son talon droit, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le lui tendit. Il parcourut ses notes, l'air concentré et peut-être un peu critique, mais finit par hocher la tête, approbateur.

— Tu l'as testé, j'imagine ?

— Hm hm. Sur un sanglier qu'Hoshihi a eu la gentillesse d'attraper pour moi sans le tuer. Bon… Il l'a tué et mangé après quand même, mais c'est le geste qui compte, pas vrai ?

Il marqua son accord d'un petit son bas dans la gorge et pressa légèrement sur les lèvres de la blessure pour recevoir plus de sang, tandis que Yûgao observait le second sceau par-dessus son épaule d'un air intéressé.

— C'est vraiment du très bon travail, Yûhi-san. Je n'en comprends pas la moitié, mais j'aurais adoré pouvoir venir voir vos matchs à Kusagakure. Malheureusement, le bébé est prévu pour dans ces eaux-là, alors…

— C'est gentil, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Ne vous en faites pas, entre mes camarades et ma famille qui vient me voir, j'aurai plein de gens pour m'encourager là-bas. Konoha a totalement submergé le tournoi de cette année.

— J'ai entendu ça ! Mais c'est compréhensible, beaucoup de ninjas de votre génération auraient été promus après le dernier examen si Orochimaru n'avait pas gâché l'évènement.

Un sourire féroce joua sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Au moins, elle s'était vengée pour _ça_, même si elle était morte quelques secondes dans le processus. Yûgao et elle échangèrent un regard complice, puis son aînée se redressa et enfila une paire de gants stériles tandis qu'Ensui refermait la blessure de son apprentie.

— Bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail maintenant ! Anosuke-kun, enlève ton haut et va t'allonger sur le ventre sur la table. Je vais t'endormir à l'aide d'une technique de ninjutsu médical pour que tu ne sentes rien, et tu auras une prescription d'antidouleurs pour la semaine qui vient.

Tandis que le garçon s'exécutait, Hitomi s'autorisa une pointe de soulagement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son petit protégé souffrir, même pour la bonne cause. Une fois qu'il fut endormi, elle sentit distinctement l'afflux de chakra se couper dans le sceau grâce à ses méridiens sensibles. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, Yûgao se mit au travail. La tatoueuse commença par tracer les contours du sceau à l'encre bleu pâle, puis s'empara de sa machine et s'appliqua à remplir l'espace d'encre et de sang dans un faible bourdonnement monotone. Tout au long du procédé, Hitomi ne quitta pas ses mains habiles des yeux, et Ensui se tint derrière elle, une main sur son épaule frêle.

Cela prit plus d'une heure, mais c'était vraiment un court laps de temps par rapport à ce qu'on attendrait d'un tatoueur civil. La haute teneur en chakra de l'encre ainsi que la vitesse de travail des ninjas rendaient ce genre de travaux plus faciles et plus rapides à appliquer. Quand ce fut fini, Hitomi se redressa sur sa chaise. Son rôle à elle n'était pas terminé. Quand Yûgao eut essuyé toute trace d'encre bleue, la jeune fille fit danser ses doigts à travers une longue chaîne de mudra et appliqua fermement sa paume gauche au centre du tatouage.

— Ninpô Fûin : Contraction !

Sous la peau du jeune garçon, l'encre rougeâtre se rétracta lentement jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un petit motif autour de l'os à la base de sa nuque. Hitomi savait, pour l'avoir vu sur Sasuke, que cette partie d'un sceau était particulièrement douloureuse – elle était contente qu'Anosuke soit endormi et n'ait pas à la subir, à s'en souvenir. Elle vacilla légèrement quand le sceau eut enfin pris son apparence finale : la contraction ne demandait pas énormément de chakra, mais un tel contrôle de son esprit en était soudain épuisé. Dire qu'elle devrait bientôt recommencer…

— Yûhi-san, vous préférez que je réveille le petit d'abord, ou que je m'occupe de vous tout de suite ?

Le regard rouge d'Hitomi se posa sur la forme endormie d'Anosuke. Si paisible, si tranquille… Elle fit signe à Yûgao de le laisser dormir tranquillement et se dirigea sous ses indications vers une seconde table. Là, elle ôta son kimono de combat et sa chemise de mailles d'acier. Elle avait prévu des vêtements plus faciles à enfiler pour le retour, heureusement. Ensui détourna les yeux, l'air un peu gêné, mais ils avaient passé un an et demi sur les routes ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais eu honte de se trouver dans ce genre de tenue devant lui. Il ne la regarderait jamais comme ça, de toute façon, il préférerait se brûler les yeux.

Elle s'allongea sur le cuir froid mais confortable de la table tandis que Yûgao s'approchait. Elle avait préparé un deuxième pot d'encre qui ne contenait que le sang d'Hitomi, sans celui de son petit protégé, et le posa à proximité, là où elle pourrait facilement recharger son pistolet en liquide. D'une main sûre, la jeune femme traça les contours du sceau qu'Hitomi voulait sur la peau de son ventre – pour le concevoir, elle avait tenu compte de la cicatrice que Zabuza lui avait infligée lors de leur combat au Pays des Vagues. Ensuite, le pistolet se mit à bourdonner et la jeune kunoichi laissa son esprit dériver. Elle savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Elle percevait bien entendu la douleur, comme une discrète nuisance en bordure de ses sens, mais elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre son temps à se concentrer dessus. Elle ferma les yeux, s'enfonça dans sa Bibliothèque et se pencha sur ses plans concernant le Tournoi. Avec ce sceau, elle développait l'un de ses atouts jusqu'à un stade ridicule, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas compter uniquement dessus.

Pour son premier combat, elle utiliserait très certainement un coup spectaculaire. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont le garçon d'Amegakure lui avait parlé après la première épreuve, et une humiliation en règle lui semblait à l'ordre du jour. Mais ensuite… Ensuite, elle affronterait sans doute Hinata, et ça, ce serait difficile. Elle ne pouvait rien choisir de trop violent, de trop dangereux, de trop mortel, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas y aller de main morte, sans quoi ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouverait l'occasion de briller devant les dignitaires étrangers venus assister à l'examen.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir battre Hinata si elle n'utilisait que son sabre, ses ombres et son Shunshin. Elle l'avait vue affronter leurs pairs récemment, s'était entraînée avec elle à l'occasion. Quelque chose s'était durci à l'intérieur d'Hinata depuis le premier examen Chûnin six mois plus tôt, et brutalement épanoui durant l'invasion. Elle était redoutable désormais, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait été alors.

Mais elle devait partir du principe qu'elle vaincrait, et planifier ses combats pour les potentiels adversaires suivants. Un par un, elle contempla l'éventualité d'affronter ses amis, ne doutant pas un instant qu'ils battraient leurs adversaires étrangers. Elle était vraiment, vraiment inquiète de tomber sur Lee. S'il affrontait Kiba, il était pratiquement certain de gagner – dans un combat de taijutsu brut, le plus fort ou le plus rapide l'emportait et il était les deux à la fois. Mais si c'était Neji… Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir prédire l'issue d'un tel combat. Heureusement, il était de l'autre côté de l'arbre de répartition des combattants. Autrement dit, si elle l'affrontait, il ne serait pas son problème jusqu'à la finale.

Un frisson d'anticipation courut dans toute sa Bibliothèque alors qu'elle s'imaginait en finale – et peut-être, peut-être gagnante du tournoi. Comme cela ruissellerait sur son clan tout entier ! Shikaku serait fier d'elle quoi qu'elle fasse, mais… Mais c'était tout autre chose, un tout autre niveau, et elle le voulait. Pas au point de sacrifier ses amis, de les écraser comme elle écrasait ses ennemis, mais pas loin… Pas aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle devait l'admettre.

Elle avait toujours eu soif de gloire.

Heureusement, elle se savait capable de se canaliser. La gloire l'attendrait quoi qu'elle fasse, quel que soit le chemin qu'elle choisirait. Son talent en Fûinjutsu lui assurait au moins cela. Elle n'était encore qu'une Genin, elle avait le temps de se faire un nom. Sur cette pensée gorgée de satisfaction, elle rouvrit les yeux. Le bourdonnement de la machine s'était arrêté et Yûgao ôtait ses gants, satisfaite. Pendant qu'Hitomi méditait, Anosuke s'était réveillé et explorait ses nouveaux sens, tournant la tête en direction des mouvements qu'il parvenait à percevoir.

Lentement, Hitomi se redressa. Son ventre brûlait, une douleur douce et discrète, comme une caresse sur ses sens. Ensui l'aida à se stabiliser en position assise, le dos bien droit pour présenter une surface de peau lisse et ne pas perturber la rétraction du sceau. Avant d'effectuer la technique, elle observa l'excellent travail de la tatoueuse sur sa peau. Chaque détail du sceau qu'elle avait composé s'y retrouvait, chacun empreint d'une beauté froide et paisible. Satisfaite, Hitomi malaxa son chakra et se prépara à lancer la technique.

— Ninpô Fûin : Contraction des Cinq Élément !

Cette technique était une variante de celle qu'elle avait utilisée sur Anosuke, et sans doute une pièce maîtresse de son travail autour du fûinjutsu à ce jour. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir tandis que les longs traits d'encre s'enroulaient au-dessus de son nombril, contractés jusqu'à former un anneau central et cinq autour de lui, connectés à celui-là et à ses deux voisins. Quand la douleur se fut estompée – la peau était toujours rouge et sensible là où le pistolet avait fait rentrer l'encre à l'intérieur de son corps – elle respira quelques fois profondément pour éclaircir ses pensées puis commença à malaxer du chakra neutre et le dirigea vers l'anneau central. Aussitôt, les deux kanjis pour « universel » apparurent dans le cercle noir, et Ensui retint son souffle en le remarquant.

— C'est donc bien un sceau de stockage de chakra…

— O-oui. Il me sera utile pendant le tournoi, pour ne pas m'épuiser inutilement. Je compte utiliser énormément de Shunshin, la Manipulation des Ombres, donner du chakra à mes chats pour leurs propres techniques… Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber à court en plein milieu d'un combat, ou même de me reposer sur les pilules, qui troublent le contrôle.

— Et donc, chaque cercle pour une affinité ?

— Hm hm. Mais je ne peux pas encore les remplir tous, seulement celui de l'eau et le neutre. Pour celui de la foudre, j'en serai sans doute capable quand j'aurai maîtrisé l'affinité, et pour les autres… C'est plutôt au cas où.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Ensui laissa jouer sur ses lèvres un de ses rares sourires et caressa les cheveux de son apprentie. Il eut du mal à cacher sa fierté tandis qu'il la regardait se rhabiller d'un œil discret. Qu'est-ce que ce serait quand elle aurait examiné les trésors qu'ils avaient récupérés dans la cache de Tobirama… Il l'aida à se redresser puis la relâcha. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, même si elle évitait de toucher son ventre, maintenant caché par le t-shirt le plus large et le plus lâche de sa garde-robe… Un de ceux qu'Ensui avait fini par lui laisser à force de se le faire voler la nuit, des années plus tôt. Dire qu'elle était toujours minuscule à l'intérieur de ses vêtements…

— Anosuke-kun ? Il est temps qu'on y aille. J'ai envoyé un message à Shino et Hinata ce matin, Sugi-kun et Hanabi-chan t'attendent pour un entraînement.

Tandis que le jeune garçon trépignait d'impatience à ses côtés, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Yûgao qui s'était assise derrière le comptoir, une main caressant son large ventre. Un univers tout entier d'affection et de tendresse dansait dans ses yeux. Hitomi lui souhaitait sincèrement tout le bonheur que le monde avait à offrir à une mère en devenir.

— Uzuki-san ? Combien je vous dois pour les deux tatouages ?

La jeune femme se redressa un peu et balaya l'idée d'une main négligente, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

— Absolument rien ! Je n'oublie pas que vous avez sauvé Hayate. Sans vous, je devrais élever notre fille toute seule. Considérez que tous les tatouages que vous voudrez vous seront offerts, jusqu'au dernier.

Éberluée, Hitomi posa sur son interlocutrice un regard perçant. Non… Elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait sincèrement décidé de lui offrir tous les tatouages d'une vie. Eh bien… Hitomi n'allait pas refuser. Elle s'inclina pour remercier l'artiste, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, tenant Anosuke par la main. Il aurait voulu grimper dans ses bras, mais avec la vague douleur dans son ventre, elle avait préféré éviter. Les antalgiques, censés fatiguer l'enfant, semblaient au contraire lui avoir donné encore plus d'énergie : il tirait sans cesse sur le bras de sa protectrice, comme pour la convaincre d'avancer plus vite. En vain… Elle était toujours une Nara, après tout.

Elle laissa Anosuke en compagnie de ses deux amis et de leurs frères et sœurs aînés, bien consciente qu'ils seraient surveillés de près. Hinata et Shino s'entraînaient ensemble pour le tournoi, elle le savait. Hitomi aurait sans doute fait de même avec Naruto et Sasuke, s'ils avaient été là. Quant à Sakura et Karin, c'était Tsunade qui s'occupaient d'elles, comme de juste. Une fois l'enfant entre de bonnes mains, elle se dirigea vers Ichiraku Ramen, Ensui marchant toujours dans ses pas comme un limier particulièrement menaçant. Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois.

L'endroit avait bien changé depuis qu'Hitomi avait été nommée Genin. Oh, bien sûr, un fleuve courait toujours dans la partie ouest du terrain, couverte d'une forêt dense, et trois poteaux marquaient toujours le centre de la clairière où se dressait le Monument des Héros, mais on voyait que des gens s'étaient entraînés là sans se ménager. La terre était marquée de plusieurs cercles d'herbe brûlée, là où les pièges d'Hitomi se déclenchaient au moins une fois par exercice de survie. Des cratères ponctuaient également un sol qui avait jadis été plus ou moins lisse, aux endroits où elle avait utilisé des explosifs. Et ce n'était là qu'une partie des cicatrices qu'elle avait infligées à leur cher terrain d'entraînement…

— Yo ! salua Kakashi d'une voix traînante. Prête à botter des culs ?

Hitomi eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant quitter sa position avachie contre un tronc d'arbre et se redresser, tout en membres longs et fausse paresse. Personne n'aurait été assez stupide pour penser qu'un Jônin était apathique et inoffensif – en fait, Kakashi semblait même encore plus menaçant comme ça. Il s'approcha, son œil s'attardant sur le ventre d'Hitomi. Il sentait toujours l'odeur du sang et de l'encre, voire même la construction de chakra qui à présent se lovait autour de ses méridiens.

— Le premier d'une longue collection, hm ? Bref, viens par ici, Hitomi-chan, on va travailler sur ton ninjutsu aujourd'hui.

Une étincelle d'excitation remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Hitomi s'exécuta. Elle se plaça en posture de garde, les yeux rivés sur Kakashi. Un rictus se forma sous le masque que le Jônin portait en permanence tandis qu'il l'imitait lentement sous le regard amusé d'Ensui.

— Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique Suiton qui fonctionnera bien en combinaison avec du Raiton quand tu seras prête pour ton affinité secondaire.

Il fit la démonstration de la séquence de mudra nécessaire à la formation de la technique, puis elle sentit son chakra déferler dans l'air. Elle se força à rester immobile : pour les techniques qui ne causaient pas de blessures directes, Kakashi croyait à l'apprentissage par l'expérience. Au vu de ses compétences générales en termes de pédagogie, qu'il se soit choisi une méthode d'enseignement attestait déjà de sa bonne volonté.

— Suiton : Les Chaînes Limpides !

Il tendit les bras vers elle et cinq longues chaînes jaillirent de chacune de ses manches. Elles s'enroulèrent autour du corps tendu d'Hitomi et serrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Kakashi maintint la technique encore quelques secondes puis la libéra, le rictus de retour sur ses lèvres.

— Est-ce que je dois vraiment t'expliquer ce qui se passerait si tu créais des chaînes d'une main et une technique Raiton d'une autre main ?

Il dut refréner un mouvement de recul quand elle leva sur lui un regard brillant et féroce assorti d'un sourire vicieux. Il avait créé un monstre… Mais _son _petit monstre. Et celui d'Ensui. Et de Kurenai bien entendu. Et de Shikaku et Asuma, en quelque sorte… Uh, la gamine était vraiment submergée d'adultes, bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses pairs. Un sourire amusé et affectueux sur les lèvres, il s'avachit dans l'herbe et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ensui, lui, alla s'installer sur la branche la plus basse d'un arbre en bordure de la clairière et dégaina un livre. Les rôles avaient été inversés, mais Kakashi ne put que s'en amuser.

— Écoute attentivement, dit-il de sa voix la plus docte. Le chakra doit suivre un chemin très précis dans tes méridiens, surtout si tu veux utiliser la technique d'une seule main…

Tandis qu'Hitomi levait sur lui un regard avide de savoir, Kakashi comprit ce qu'Ensui avait essayé de lui expliquer plus d'une fois, sur le bien-être profond qu'on ressentait en transmettant ses connaissances à une enthousiaste nouvelle génération. Minato-sensei aurait appelé cela « le chemin de la Flamme de la Volonté ». Peu importait le nom qu'ils donnaient à ce phénomène, vraiment. Kakashi voyait ce qui pouvait motiver certains esprits à vivre pour ces instants.

Il avait envie de ressentir cela, lui aussi.


	91. Un secret dans le secret

— Droite !

Hitomi se décala sur la gauche en entendant l'exclamation de Kurokumo. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le kunai siffler près de son oreille, si près qu'il emporta quelques cheveux avec lui. Elle était trop occupée à exploser en mouvements dans la direction de Kakashi, des Chaînes Limpides jaillissant de sa main droite tandis qu'elle brandissait son tantô de l'autre. Toujours loyal, toujours féroce, Hoshihi se glissa à ses côtés et bondit lui aussi, les deux pattes avant étendues pour tenter de se refermer sur la silhouette du sensei.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de lui botter le cul.

Elle feula de rage quand il s'évapora juste devant la lame de son sabre et le suivit dans son Shunshin, laissant une traînée de paillettes là où elle s'était tenue un instant auparavant. Elle en aurait plein les cheveux, mais ça valait le coup, rien que pour l'expression de Kakashi quand elle réapparut devant lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'entraînait sans relâche pour le tournoi. Elle avait appris deux techniques Suiton depuis, et bien avancé dans sa maîtrise du Raiton, même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de transformer son chakra jusqu'à cette nature. La technique ne serait sans doute pas prête à temps, mais ce n'était pas grave, ce serait toujours utile plus tard.

Tous les soirs après qu'il l'ait entraînée, il devait pratiquement la porter jusqu'à chez elle – d'accord, il la portait totalement jusqu'à chez elle. Généralement, Ensui l'entraînait le matin et Kakashi l'après-midi, puis elle finissait la journée avec des bouillottes sur les parties les plus meurtries de son corps tout en travaillant sur le matériel trouvé dans la cache de Tobirama. Ensui avait pu ramener tous les documents qu'ils avaient empruntés deux jours plus tôt, mais elle avait gardé les objets pour prendre le temps de les examiner après le tournoi.

Kakashi se téléporta à nouveau et cette fois, comme si elle l'avait senti, Sunaarashi se trouvait pile devant l'endroit où il réapparut. La chatte couleur sable bondit mais ses griffes manquèrent le bras du Jônin d'un cheveu – non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire mieux, mais parce qu'il économisait ses gestes. Hitomi tomba à nouveau dans une posture de défense, mais un sourire carnassier jouait sur ses lèvres. Elle recula légèrement, se courba et plaqua sa main sur le sol, là où elle avait passé les dernières minutes du combat à disperser une longueur de câble ninja. Son chakra fila à travers le métal et un petit clic se fit entendre comme une détonation dans le silence qui régnait soudain sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le sol explosa sous les pieds de Kakashi et une colonne de feu s'embrasa là où il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt. Elle se serait inquiétée si elle n'avait pas senti son chakra se téléporter.

— Essayer de brûler vif ton sensei ? Pas très gentil tout ça, Hitomi-chan. Si je ne t'avais pas dit d'attaquer avec l'intention de me tuer, je serais presque vexé.

Elle se figea en sentant la douce caresse d'un kunai sur sa gorge et jura entre ses dents. Des petits spasmes parcouraient ses muscles et son souffle s'était tant raccourci qu'elle avait l'impression de haleter. Elle rengaina lentement son sabre et claqua des doigts, le signal pour que ses chats s'assoient là où ils se tenaient.

— Je me rends, grommela-t-elle.

— Bien ! encouragea Kakashi en baissant son kunai. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer tant que tu tiens debout ou t'entraîner encore un peu ?

— M'entraîner encore un peu. J'ai presque chopé le truc pour l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre, alors…

— Ah, et la fin d'après-midi et le crépuscule sont les meilleurs moments pour t'entraîner. Je vois. Eh bien vas-y, je vais regarder ça.

Elle fut surprise quand le sensei, une fois assis le dos contre un tronc d'arbre, ne dégaina pas l'un de ses bouquins et riva en effet son regard sur elle. Elle savait qu'il était capable de lire et observer en même temps – il l'avait fait durant le premier test des clochettes et elle n'avait pas progressé à ce point depuis, pas si on comparait ses progrès à sa puissance à lui. Elle se mit en place, lentement, ses mains formant la Mudra du Rat avec la force de l'habitude. En un instant, son esprit attrapa le lien qui conduisait à ses compétences Nara et elle inspira profondément en voyant son ombre s'étendre légèrement devant elle en réponse.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté pour en arriver à ce stade depuis qu'elle avait appris cette technique entre les mains d'Ensui. La Manipulation des Ombres était _facile_ en comparaison des autres techniques de son clan. Elle pivota légèrement sur ses appuis pour se trouver face au poteau qui lui servait de sac de frappe et de station d'entraînement. Un clone ne pouvait rester entier sous l'Étreinte Mortelle, et les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'aider étaient soit trop faibles et courraient un trop grand danger – Anosuke, Sugi, Hanabi – soit trop puissantes et lui voleraient tout son chakra en un instant – Kakashi, Ensui, Kurenai.

Elle devait à présent, par la force de la visualisation, convaincre son ombre de se dresser en trois dimensions, de prendre force et corps. Elle envoya son chakra dans la flaque d'obscurité à ses pieds et imagina comme une vague, épaisse, puissante, sauvage. L'ombre frémit, ondula en réponse, mais ne répondit pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle ne se découragea pas, essayant tous les exercices de visualisation qu'elle avait en tête. Kakashi n'avait pas détourné le regard, scrutant ses moindres gestes d'un œil presque aussi perçant qu'un Sharingan.

Soudain, comme un flash, lui revint l'image d'un spectacle d'ombres chinoises auquel elle avait assisté à l'hôpital, dans le Monde d'Avant. Sa respiration eut un raté, une décharge de chakra parcourut tout son corps, et l'ombre de souleva de quelques minuscules millimètres au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, ses jointures blanchissant en réponse à la tension qui soudain parcourait tout son corps. Elle malaxa autant de chakra neutre qu'elle le pouvait d'un seul coup et rappela le souvenir devant ses yeux avant d'expulser toute l'énergie à travers son ombre.

En réponse, celle-ci bondit du sol et s'étira à toute vitesse, un peu à la façon d'un serpent qui se jetait à l'attaque. L'extrémité du ruban d'obscurité s'enroula autour du poteau et se mit à serrer, si fort que le bois gémit et craqua. Elle sourit, l'expression peut-être un peu pincée par l'effort que maintenir la technique lui coûtait, mais quand elle tendit le bras et le reculait, imitant le geste qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait dû tendre la corde d'un arc, l'ombre suivit, emmenant le poteau avec lui dans un grincement de fin du monde. Quand elle eut réussi à le pencher vers elle de dix bons degrés, elle fut forcée de relâcher sa prise et tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Elle sentait soudain à quel point l'effort avait été violent : des gouttes de sueur froides lui couraient dans le dos et une vague nausée s'était emparée d'elle.

Tentant de retrouver son souffle, elle ferma les yeux, le corps agité de frissons, et sursauta quand une large main chaude se posa dans son dos, comme pour la maintenir en place. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses sens et n'avait pas perçu l'arrivée de Kakashi, mais son chakra, son odeur et sa chaleur corporelle l'enveloppaient soudain. Sans rouvrir les yeux, elle laissa un sourire épuisé danser sur ses lèvres et s'affala dans ses bras, bien consciente qu'il la rattraperait. Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit un petit rire grave qui vibra dans le large torse contre sa joue.

— Eh bien, Hitomi-chan, on dirait que tu avais raison, hm ? Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison avant que ton maître ne débarque ici et ne convainque Kurenai de me tuer pour t'avoir laissée en faire trop et attraper froid, hm ?

— O-oui, sensei.

Elle somnola pendant une grande partie du retour. Les rues étaient encore chargées de civils qui terminaient leur journée et décidaient d'aller fêter ça ou de sagement rentrer chez eux, aussi le Jônin décida-t-il plutôt d'emprunter la voie des airs, s'élançant sur les toits qu'il aurait pu parcourir dans son sommeil. Hitomi perçut vaguement la présence de deux membres de l'ANBU qui passaient à sa gauche, puis les entendit saluer le Ninja Copieur d'une voix pressée mais amicale. Une mission, sans doute… Quoi qu'il se passe au village, elles n'arrêtaient jamais d'affluer.

— H-Hitomi ?

— Hm, shishou… J'en ai un peu trop fait, je crois.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle s'était juste sentie en sécurité, et peut-être était-ce ce qui l'avait poussée un peu plus loin dans le sommeil. Elle sentit deux mains tripoter ses bottes, puis de l'air tiède sur ses pieds qui lui fit crisper les orteils. Uh. Un bain. Elle avait besoin d'un bain.

— Je sais, Hitomi, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. Laisse-moi juste t'enlever ce kimono.

Elle répondit d'un grognement affirmatif, les yeux toujours fermés. Les bras de Kakashi la relâchèrent dans ceux d'Ensui et elle se blottit contre lui avec satisfaction, sans se soucier qu'elle lui compliquait sans doute un peu la tâche en agissant de la sorte. Elle entendit son sensei résumer les progrès et accomplissements de son entraînement du jour. Les mains d'Ensui se resserrèrent autour d'elle quand il apprit qu'elle avait maîtrisé l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à le faire sans se vider de son chakra, joie, allégresse… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se mettaient à rire, tous les deux ?

— Ma puce, dit Ensui avec affection, tu râles à voix haute quand tu es fatiguée.

Elle se raidit légèrement dans ses bras mais grimaça quand ses spasmes d'épuisement empirèrent. D'accord, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû forcer quand Kakashi lui avait laissé le choix de rentrer… Mais le temps lui semblait filer à toute vitesse à présent que son entraînement pour le tournoi avait véritablement démarré. Aucun de ses instructeurs ne la ménageait – Shikaku se joignait parfois à Ensui pour superviser l'une ou l'autre séance et lui offrir quelques perles de sagesse.

— Eh… Vous m'avez appelée « ma puce », remarqua-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

Les deux hommes rirent encore. Une victoire. Les Jônin ne riaient jamais assez, si on lui demandait son avis.

— On dirait bien que oui. Je sais que c'est le surnom de ta mère, mais… Je pourrais l'utiliser aussi, si tu veux ?

— Franchement, j'ai eu peur que vous vous décidiez pour « chaton », alors « ma puce » c'est très bien en comparaison, shishou.

— Ooooh, je n'avais jamais pensé à « chaton » ! Tu as raison, je vais faire ça aussi.

— N-noooon…

Kakashi fit ce bruit étrange où il essayait de toute ses forces de se retenir d'éclater de rire et qu'un peu de son franchissait malgré tout la barrière de ses lèvres. Hitomi fronça légèrement les sourcils. En vérité, elle se fichait du surnom qu'Ensui voudrait bien utiliser pour elle. Après toutes ces années, elle s'était simplement dit que ce n'était pas son genre. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il cherchait plutôt le bon. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère était la seule à l'appeler comme ça, après tout. Elle se souvenait de Shikano, son père, qui avait été le premier à l'utiliser. Le souvenir de son sourire et de la douceur dans ses yeux quand il la regardait la fit frémir et elle se recroquevilla contre le torse d'Ensui.

— Courage, on y est presque. Kakashi, va chercher un plaid dans sa chambre, s'il te plaît.

Quelques instants plus tard, le tissu lourd et chaud de l'une de ses couvertures tomba sur ses épaules. Il sentait encore Hoshihi – c'était celle que le félin préférait, même maintenant qu'il était bien trop grand pour tenir entièrement dessus. Les yeux toujours clos, Hitomi laissa Ensui ajuster le plaid autour d'elle pour qu'il ne risque pas de tomber. Il l'avait assise sur la machine à laver, le dos contre le mur, le temps de remplir le bain. D'habitude, on se lavait avant d'y entrer, et l'eau servait pour toute la famille, ou alors on se contentait d'une douche, mais personne dans la salle de bain n'était assez optimiste pour penser qu'Hitomi resterait éveillée assez longtemps pour ça.

Elle était déjà presque endormie quand Ensui la dévêtit, le regard rigoureusement rivé à son visage – elle entendit Kakashi sortir de la pièce quelque part à ce moment-là – et la déposa soigneusement dans la baignoire, l'installant de manière à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas. Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et commença à frotter pour la débarrasser de la terre et de la crasse d'un entraînement bien trop vigoureux. Elle décida de rendre les armes : elle lui faisait confiance, elle était en sécurité, il veillerait sur son sommeil.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit le lendemain matin. Enfin, matin… Un regard dehors l'informa que pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait fait la grasse matinée, et que personne ne l'avait réveillée. Elle aurait grogné de mécontentement si les paroles d'Ensui n'avaient pas encore été si vives dans sa mémoire. Elle devait travailler, oui, s'entraîner d'arrache-pied, mais se reposer aussi. Avec un soupir, elle sortit du lit et se changea. Apparemment, son mentor avait réussi à la rhabiller d'une chemise de nuit pendant qu'elle dormait. Même pour un ninja d'élite, c'était plutôt impressionnant.

Une fois prête, elle descendit les escaliers et trouva son maître dans le salon, plongé dans l'un des parchemins qu'ils avaient décidé de garder. Un bref passage dans sa Bibliothèque informa Hitomi que personne d'autre n'était à la maison – mais Shikamaru, dans la maison voisine, dormait encore. Elle salua Ensui d'une brève étreinte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, guidée par son estomac vide. Chacun de ses gestes lui rappelait les efforts de la veille. La douleur des muscles, elle s'y était faite, des années auparavant, et ne la remarquait même plus, mais la brûlure à l'intérieur de ses méridiens… Elle devrait sans doute utiliser uniquement le strict minimum de chakra ce jour-là.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton petit-déjeuner et lis plutôt ça.

Docile, Hitomi s'assit à la petite table de la cuisine et s'empara du parchemin qu'il lui tendait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour mettre son cerveau en route correctement, mais après ça… Après ça, elle écarquilla les yeux et ne remarqua même pas les plats qu'Ensui posait devant elle, trop profondément plongée dans sa lecture. Ses doigts picotaient à nouveau, appelés par la douce tentation que le fûinjutsu était devenue.

— C'est… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, shishou.

— Tu penses en être capable ?

— Hm… Peut-être ? Pas maintenant, non, ça c'est certain, mais si je ne me consacre qu'à ça pendant quelques mois, peut-être un an…

Si elle parvenait à maîtriser ce nouveau domaine de l'art des sceaux, elle pourrait utiliser le fûinjutsu en combat direct, et ça… Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer toutes les applications possibles de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La main d'Ensui passa devant ses yeux et lui retira le parchemin des mains avec délicatesse.

— Mange, exigea-t-il d'une voix douce. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'envoler.

— Quand même, shishou… Les sceaux de contact…

— Je sais. Si tu les maîtrises, cela dit, tu devras faire en sorte de garder ça secret, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Jônin, avec les compétences qui accompagnent le titre. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas les utiliser, bien entendu. Seulement que ceux qui te verront faire et en qui tu n'auras pas foi devront mourir.

Interloquée, Hitomi releva la tête de son bol de riz et rencontra le regard extrêmement sérieux de son maître. Elle le soutint un instant, puis hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. Si la moindre rumeur filtrait à ce sujet, elle deviendrait une cible de choix. Les chasseurs de prime de tous les pays, ainsi que la plupart des nukenin, seraient à sa trousse, simplement pour la valeur attachée à la maîtrise du fûinjutsu jusqu'à un tel niveau.

— Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, répondit-elle avec prudence. Je dois d'abord en finir avec le tournoi, et après ça, j'aurai quelques travaux de fûinjutsu à finir. Et j'aimerais apprendre à tatouer, pour ne pas dépendre d'une tierce personne. Mais bon, d'abord, le tournoi !

Ensui hocha la tête, approbateur, puis s'assit face à elle et commença à manger. Hitomi était toujours assez surprise de constater que presque tout le monde parmi ses connaissances savait cuisiner. Ino était terrible dans ce domaine, mais à part elle… Était-ce parce que les shinobi apprenaient dès le plus jeune âge à ne dépendre de personne ? Après tout, sa mère lui avait appris à remplir un brevet alors qu'elle était encore une simple aspirante, juste au cas où elle ne serait plus là pour le faire quand elle en aurait besoin… L'indépendance était gravée en elle, et en ses pairs, en lettres de feu.

— Quel est le programme aujourd'hui, shishou ?

Il la regarda d'un air vaguement amusé et secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux encore détachés coulant en vagues sombres sur ses épaules puissantes.

— Pour toi, rien. Tu as besoin de te reposer, et tu devrais éviter de malaxer du chakra aujourd'hui. Lis, écris, sors, même, si ça te tente, mais fais l'impasse sur l'exercice au moins jusqu'à demain.

Elle afficha une moue boudeuse mais finit par acquiescer, feignant une plus grande réticence qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement. Elle ne se sentait ni anxieuse ni pressée par le temps – et l'enjeu que représentait le fait de satisfaire Tsunade et son oncle. Elle n'était pas encore prête, pas tout à fait, mais son entraînement reposait entre les mains des personnes les plus compétences qui soient la concernant. Elle leur faisait confiance. Si Ensui décrétait qu'elle devait se reposer, elle se reposerait.

Elle commença par se consacrer à sa correspondance. Elle avait un message en attente d'Itachi, qui voulait savoir comment sa préparation au tournoi se passait. Leur correspondance s'était intensifiée au cours des dernières semaines. Le renégat comprenait mieux que la plupart ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son esprit, les mers de sang dans lesquelles elle retrouvait parfois sa Bibliothèque, les cauchemars qui la réveillaient dans un sanglot étranglé et l'envie de se taire, de disparaître. Il comprenait, et tentait de la convaincre de s'ouvrir à la place, parce que c'était plus difficile, mais meilleur pour elle sur le long terme.

Elle était touchée, d'une certaine manière. Elle savait qu'Itachi avait un intérêt personnel dans sa survie – ne serait-ce que parce que Sasuke éprouverait de la détresse s'il apprenait un jour qu'il lui était arrivé du mal. Malgré cela, elle était touchée… Et en conséquence, elle s'investissait dans cette relation de papier avec plus de résolution qu'auparavant. Elle savait que le moment de s'occuper du nukenin n'était pas encore venu, malheureusement : elle n'était pas encore prête à déployer son plan, ne le serait pas pour au moins deux ans. Elle n'osait même pas encore lui en parler, parce que les détails n'avaient pas encore tous été déterminés, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment il le prendrait.

Seulement qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure option, de celle qui lui donnerait les meilleures chances de survie.

Ensuite, elle décrivit en détail sa santé psychologique et physique à un Gaara désormais inquiet en permanence – il détestait se trouver si loin d'elle, incapable de l'aider à se défendre contre les ennemis toujours plus dangereux, plus puissants, plus retors qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il s'intéressait également à son entraînement et ne se gênait pas pour lui suggérer de nouveaux exercices qu'elle intégrait ou non dans sa routine temporaire.

Il lui restait encore un bref message d'Haku, qui lui parlait des plans de Mei pour préparer le siège de Kirigakure. Ce serait brutal, impitoyable… Mais rien d'étonnant au cœur du brouillard. Suigetsu avait bel et bien rejoint leurs forces et prêté allégeance à la Mizukage en devenir. Les serments des ninjas étaient étonnamment importants à leurs yeux, et la plupart des shinobi les respectaient. Zabuza avait ajouté une note à la fin de la lettre et Hitomi sourit en la découvrant. Comme Gaara, comme Itachi, il s'intéressait à son entraînement et au tournoi à venir.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à ses lectures et à de longues, longues périodes de détente. Elle savait qu'Ensui avait raison, que le monde ne s'écroulerait pas si elle prenait un jour de repos. Si seulement son inconscient finissait lui aussi par l'accepter…


	92. Que le combat commence

— Mais si, tu es prête, insista Ensui d'une voix amusée.

Devant eux se dessinaient les murs de Kusagakure. Ils avaient tous deux pris la tête de la délégation envoyée par Konoha : Tsunade et Shizune en faisaient partie, bien entendu, mais aussi tous les autres participants au tournoi et leurs sensei. Pour accompagner et protéger tout ce beau monde, la Hokage avait réquisitionné plusieurs Jônin, dont Ensui, Shikaku et Shibi, le père de Shino. Hitomi avait été extatique en voyant son maître aux portes du village, mais là, au dernier moment, une vague d'angoisse venait la frapper. Elle s'y était un peu attendue. C'était stupide, parce qu'elle était prête pour chacun de ses opposants éventuels, mais son inconscient possédait sur le reste de son esprit un pouvoir étrange par moments.

— Tu vas tous nous éblouir, intervint Kakashi dans son dos. Si j'étais le seul à décider, tu serais déjà promue depuis longtemps, tu le sais.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son professeur, grand, mince, les cheveux défiant la gravité, vaguement menaçant comme un Jônin se devait de l'être. Si elle était promue, il ne serait plus son sensei, mais elle ne le voyait pas l'abandonner, au contraire. Il avait pris ses aises dans sa vie et son entourage. S'il essayait de disparaître, Kurenai le retrouverait et l'étriperait, juste pour le principe.

— C'est pas la partie sur la promotion qui m'inquiète, grogna-t-elle.

Après tout, Shikaku et Tsunade avaient d'énormes attentes la concernant. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de _réelles_ conséquences si elle ne parvenait pas en finale, mais elle les décevrait, et ça… Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Le regard qu'elle porta devant elle avait retrouvé de sa détermination. Elle fit un pas en avant, sa posture retrouva en ampleur – elle avait énormément travaillé pour paraître importante et dangereuse quand bien même elle était minuscule – et la ligne de ses épaules retrouva en fierté. Son mentor perçut immédiatement le changement, le retour de son courage et de sa ferme volonté. Un rictus satisfait joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui emboîtait le pas.

Ils retrouvèrent l'hôtel qu'ils avaient occupé un mois plus tôt, cette fois totalement réservé pour pouvoir accommoder les participants et les adultes qui les encadraient. Hitomi s'installa confortablement dans son lit près de la fenêtre tandis que Karin et Sakura s'emparaient des deux autres, et s'occupa des lettres qui l'attendaient tandis que ses camarades allaient se doucher et se préparer pour la nuit.

Elle sourit et dut refouler quelques larmes en constatant que chacun de ses correspondants, y compris Shikamaru resté à Konoha, lui avait envoyé un petit mot d'encouragement pour le lendemain. Elle pinça les lèvres afin de les empêcher de trembler, prit un moment pour se frotter les yeux, s'enrouler dans cette couverture abstraite de réconfort et de confiance. Elle avait besoin de ressentir cette chaleur jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, de s'en imprégner tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Puis ses camarades revinrent dans la chambre, et ce fut son tour de se préparer pour la nuit.

Son dernier geste fut d'envoyer une bonne partie du chakra qui lui restait à l'intérieur de son tatouage, une partie convertie en énergie Suiton, l'autre soigneusement neutre. Ses réserves se rempliraient à nouveau durant la nuit. Elle avait agi de la sorte chaque soir depuis que le sceau s'épanouissait au-dessus de son nombril, le remplissant lentement de tout le chakra qu'elle pouvait sacrifier. Si elle se débrouillait aussi bien que Shikaku s'y attendait, elle devrait se battre quatre fois le surlendemain : elle aurait besoin de tout le chakra qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Heureusement, elle aurait de quoi s'échauffer avant : le lendemain aurait uniquement lieu les huitièmes de finale, durant lesquelles elle ne devrait se battre qu'une fois, puis pourrait s'asseoir pour admirer le spectacle.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva dans le stade avec un peu d'avance. L'arène en elle-même était un cercle large de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, entourée de murs de béton à peu près hauts de trois mètres, séparée en deux parties par un mur transparent et infranchissable, délimité par un sceau très complexe que la jeune fille enregistra aussitôt dans sa Bibliothèque. Rien ne passerait ce mur, qu'il s'agisse de personnes, de chakra ou de débris projetés par un combat particulièrement vigoureux. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à craindre de gêner le combat d'Hinata, de l'autre côté de la barrière, tandis qu'elle botterait le cul de Kakui Fuyuta, le Genin d'Amegakure qui avait osé se moquer des « gamines de Konoha ».

Au-dessus de l'enceinte de béton se trouvait un balcon directement incrusté dans la roche qui faisait tout le tour de l'arène, réservé aux candidats et à leurs sensei, religieusement découpés par village pour éviter les rixes non-autorisées. Kusagakure avait déployé un trésor de technologie pour cette édition du tournoi : sur la balustrade étaient fixées des dizaines de caméras qui encerclaient l'arène et filmeraient chaque détail des combats, tout en capturant le son, pour le retransmettre via des écrans géants et haut-parleurs aux spectateurs, dont les sièges étaient disposés en auditoire un mètre au-dessus du balcon des candidats. Les figures importantes des différents pays, celles qui avaient droit à leur loge privée, étaient réparties là où on avait la meilleure vue sur l'arène, mais même eux bénéficiaient de cet équipement, pour ne rien rater de la gloire de leurs ninjas.

Les camarades d'Hitomi la rejoignirent les uns après les autres, envahissant la partie la plus large du balcon, qui leur était réservée. Cette année, Konoha avait totalement submergé l'examen, personne ne pouvait le nier. Dans les gradins, la jeune fille vit déjà des bookmakers prendre les paris du public. Oh, elle ferait perdre de l'argent à bien des gens aujourd'hui. Son adversaire était un Genin de seize ans, mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-trois et ses avant-bras étaient tellement musclés que leur largeur équivalait presque celle de ses cuisses à elle.

Elle avait tout fait ce matin, en se préparant, pour avoir l'air aussi petite, inoffensive et jeune que possible. Karin lui avait montré comment maquiller ses yeux pour leur donner une apparence encore plus grande par rapport au reste de son visage et Sakura avait rajouté des petites tresses et des rubans rouges à sa queue de cheval habituelle. Elle portait aussi un gloss qui accentuait le rose de ses lèvres et un peu de fard à joues. Sa tenue, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé : kimono de combat gris sombre, obi rouge, des vêtements en résille d'acier près du corps pour la protéger de la plupart des chocs, des bandages un peu partout pour cacher ses sceaux, son tantô suspendu là où elle l'attraperait facilement… Mais avec le reste de ses préparations, elle avait sciemment l'air d'une enfant qui jouait au ninja.

Lee rougit et écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire retors. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas l'affronter en finale, même si, des trois possibilités, il avait de bonnes chances d'y parvenir. Elle, elle ne doutait pas d'avoir de très bonnes chances d'y arriver. Elle s'était préparée, après tout, Ensui, Kakashi et Shikaku avaient veillé à ce qu'elle soit tellement prête qu'elle récitait les composants de ses sceaux dans son sommeil. Elle s'approcha de son petit-ami, évitant soigneusement de penser à leur rupture à venir, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et s'appuya contre la balustrade tandis qu'en bas apparaissait l'examinateur dans une explosion de fumée colorée. Cabotin.

— Bonjour et bienvenue pour les huitièmes de finale du Tournoi de Promotion des Chûnin ! dit l'homme d'une voix forte que les micros propagèrent sans peine.

La foule se répandit en acclamations. Hitomi pouvait presque sentir leur excitation sur sa peau. Ils regarderaient des adolescents s'écharper pour leur divertissement et y prendraient du plaisir. Prendre part à un tel spectacle ne la dérangeait sans doute pas autant que cela n'aurait dû. Quand le calme fut revenu, l'examinateur se lança dans un discours qu'Hitomi n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il parlait de coopération internationale, de diplomatie, de paix.

— Je vais à présent vous rappeler la liste des participants au tournoi ! Tout d'abord Amegakure avec trois Genin : Kuse Tansyû, Kakui Fuyuta et Jirou Mitani ! Pour Sunagakure, Eiza Furuyama, Ibara Yumeda et Oda Keizu ! Pour notre très chère Kusa, Yarito Shiozawa, Mizuiro Abe et Eori Tsukui ! Pour Konohagakure, enfin, avec le plus grand nombre de Genin qualifiés dans un tournoi depuis six ans…

Hitomi sourit fièrement et échangea des regards lourds de sens avec ses compagnons. Ils y étaient, enfin. Un ardent désir de faire leurs preuves les unissait, mais aucun d'eux n'avait perdu de vue le pacte auquel ils avaient pris part un mois plus tôt. Quand ils devraient s'affronter les uns les autres, ils se laisseraient mutuellement une occasion de briller avant de se battre sérieusement. Tous impatients et tendus, ils écoutèrent l'examinateur rappeler les règles du tournoi – essentiellement, les combats qui pouvaient se finir par la mort d'un participant, son abandon ou l'intervention de l'arbitre, tous les coups permis excepté mettre le public en danger – puis rappeler la liste de combats des huitièmes de finale.

— J'appelle dès maintenant Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame pour le premier combat, ainsi que Sakura Haruno et Kuse Tansyû pour le deuxième combat ! Vous avez deux minutes pour descendre dans l'arène.

Les trois Genin de Konoha se dirigèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche en silence, le dos droit et le regard fier. Personne parmi leurs pairs n'estima devoir leur souhaiter bonne chance ou bon courage – ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Ils s'étaient tous entraînés et dépassés durant le mois écoulé. Faire reposer leur réussite sur de la chance ou du courage… C'aurait presque été irrespectueux. Serrant la main de Lee dans la sienne, Hitomi s'accouda à la balustrade, cherchant une position confortable, puis se concentra sur les combats qui se dérouleraient très bientôt en contrebas.

De là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi aurait une meilleure vue sur le combat opposant Ino et Shino que sur celui où Sakura démolirait sans se retenir l'un des ninjas d'Amegakure. Pour ses deux autres camarades, en revanche, le problème était plus complexe. Shino était un ninja redoutable, et même contre ses alliés, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Certes, Ino ne limitait désormais plus son arsenal à la technique emblématique de son clan, mais ses aptitudes n'étaient pas faites pour le combat, plutôt pour le support. En silence, la jeune Yûhi les regarda se saluer avec le Sceau de la Discorde qui fit courir un murmure perplexe parmi les spectateurs et se mettre en garde.

— Commencez !

Le bras de Lee autour de sa taille, Hitomi regarda ses deux amis se lancer dans un brutal échange de taijutsu. Shino avait indiscutablement le dessus en la matière, mais Ino esquivait particulièrement bien. Toutefois, si le jeune Aburame parvenait à la toucher avec ses insectes, ce serait la fin… Mais non, il avait signé le pacte, lui aussi. Il laisserait Ino déployer ses talents au vu et au su de tous leurs éminents spectateurs. La foule éclata en applaudissements et cris enthousiastes quand, de l'autre côté du mur transparent, Sakura envoya son adversaire voler de l'autre côté de leur moitié de l'arène.

— Ino a perdu, soupira Lee contre son oreille quelques minutes plus tard.

Hitomi hocha la tête. Elle l'avait vu, elle aussi, le moment où son amie avait décidé de passer à l'offensive à l'aide de sa technique clanique. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à apprendre la technique de combat Yamanaka suivante, parce que son Kekkei Genkai était bien moins orienté vers le combat brut et qu'il fallait une maîtrise pratiquement du niveau Jônin pour qu'un shinobi Yamanaka puisse être un véritable danger en un-contre-un.

Elle grimaça en regardant la blonde activer sa technique de possession, suivant dans l'éclair de chakra la trajectoire de son esprit volant vers le corps de Shino… Qui, au contact, explosa en un nuage d'insectes. Il s'était substitué à un clone plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et se dissimulait à l'aide de la Dissimulation dans la Poussière, une technique Doton. Ino s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et Shino s'approcha d'elle, posant délicatement un kunai contre sa gorge. De l'autre côté du mur, Sakura mit son adversaire au tapis d'un coup de poing à la tempe.

— Vainqueur du premier match, s'exclama l'examinateur, Shino Aburame ! Vainqueur du deuxième match : Sakura Haruno !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements que les deux Konohajin savourèrent, droits et fiers, chacun de leur côté du mur qui séparait l'arène en deux. Ils saluèrent le public puis se dirigèrent vers les escaliers tandis que les candidats suivants étaient appelés. Un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, Hitomi descendit à son tour. Devant elle se dressait son adversaire, grand, menaçant. Elle ne souriait plus désormais. Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit la parole d'une voix un peu plus aiguë et joyeuse que son ton habituel :

— Oh wow, tu as l'air vraiment fort ! Faisons de notre mieux, hm ?

Il se contenta de répondre d'une grimace dégoûtée et elle se mit en garde. Pas de Sceau de la Discorde cette fois : il n'était pas l'un de ses camarades, après tout. Il ne méritait aucun autre égard que la joie avec laquelle elle le détruirait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha lentement. Oh, elle allait adorer arracher ce rictus de son visage.

— Commencez !

Elle agit en un instant, invoquant le Fouet Aqueux dans sa main droite. Une demi-seconde plus tard, la tête de son adversaire pivotait violemment sous l'impact de la mèche de son fouet : une ligne ensanglantée se dessinait soudain sur sa joue.

— Q-quoi ? laissa-t-il échapper d'un air interloqué.

Hitomi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre : elle dissipa sa technique et s'empara de deux épais rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle ouvrit d'une secousse des poignets, envoyant son chakra à travers l'encre et le papier. Aussitôt, les deux rouleaux explosèrent tout autour d'elle, déversant des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau à leurs pieds. Sans laisser le temps au liquide de la submerger – elle avait tout de même libéré l'équivalent d'une piscine olympique – elle mobilisa son chakra dans ses jambes et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tenait fière et droite au-dessus du liquide tandis que Kakui se débattait toujours pour l'imiter.

— Suiton : l'Appel à la Meute !

L'eau autour d'elle s'éleva brutalement et cinq formes imitant chacune un loup en jaillirent, se jetant sur leur adversaire désigné. Hitomi n'avait pas besoin de se joindre à eux : ils attaqueraient sans relâche tant qu'elle les abreuverait en chakra, à moins que Kakui montre enfin un peu de résistance et parvienne à briser la technique. C'était presque honteux à ce stade : il n'avait montré aucune de ses aptitudes. Oh… Peut-être qu'elle ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion ? Bha, s'il ne pouvait pas se battre pour une opportunité, il ne la méritait pas.

Kakui hurla quand l'un des loups le mordit à la cheville, tombant sur un genou. Elle s'approcha calmement, dégaina trois senbon qu'elle coinça entre ses doigts comme des griffes disproportionnées et surnaturelles, puis s'abaissa à la hauteur, plaçant les longues aiguilles meurtrières au contact de la peau tendre de sa gorge. Si elle poussait, elle lui percerait la carotide. Il leva sur elle un regard empli d'une terreur abjecte auquel elle répondit par un air impassible, un écho de légèreté et de fragilité s'accrochant encore à elle comme un mirage. Elle haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative.

— Je… Je me rends, chuinta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Vainqueur du troisième match : Hitomi Yûhi !

Sans plus consacrer une pensée à son adversaire, la jeune fille se releva et s'approcha du mur fûinjutsu, foulant l'eau comme s'il s'agissait des terres de son royaume, comme si ses pensées pouvaient commander au liquide et le contraindre à se plier à sa volonté. C'était le cas, après tout. Un sourire hautement satisfait aux lèvres, la kunoichi regarda Hinata envoyer son adversaire, un shinobi de Suna qui avait l'air un ou deux ans plus âgé qu'elles, au tapis pour de bon.

— Vainqueur du quatrième match : Hinata Hyûga ! Vous pouvez toutes deux regagner vos places pendant que vos adversaire et l'eau sont évacués.

Hinata écarquilla légèrement les yeux en remarquant la quantité de liquide sur laquelle Hitomi se déplaçait, mais un sourire euphorique vint bien vite remplacer son expression éberluée. Ce sourire était tellement plus franc, plus intense que la palette émotive habituelle de la jeune Hyûga qu'il fit battre le cœur d'Hitomi un peu plus vite, lui rappelant chaque instant qu'elles avaient passé ensemble en tant que couple. Elle se reprit fermement. Cette histoire appartenait au passé désormais. Laissant les miettes de son adversaire derrière elle, elle atteignit les escaliers et monta les marches aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Elles ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'elles étaient devenues des kunoichi, et encore moins depuis la rupture, mais elles s'étaient promis de toujours se soutenir mutuellement.

— Hi-Hitomi ? appela Hinata sur le premier palier.

— Hm ?

— Je… J'aurais besoin de tes conseils. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?

La jeune fille battit des paupières, interloquée, puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire doux.

— Bien sûr. Je crois que Sakura et Karin ont prévu d'aller s'amuser en ville ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir après le dîner, je serai dans ma chambre.

La jeune Hyûga acquiesça et les deux kunoichi poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à leurs compagnons, qui les accueillirent en fanfare. Aucun des leurs n'avait été battu pendant ce round : ils ne risquaient pas de froisser quelqu'un en congratulant son adversaire. Très vite, Tenten et Sai durent s'esquiver pour aller rencontrer leur concurrent, respectivement Yarito et Mizuiro, tous deux de Kusagakure. Hitomi s'accouda contre la balustrade et se concentra sur les deux Genin de son village, qu'elle risquait d'affronter le lendemain. Son premier combat du jour serait contre Hinata – son ventre se nouait d'appréhension à cette seule idée – mais si elle le remportait, elle devrait se battre contre Tenten, et Sai était l'un des prétendants au titre de finaliste de son côté du tableau.

Elle aurait aimé avoir un Sharingan à cet instant, pour ne rien rater et analyser sans erreur les styles de combat de ses deux camarades. Elle ne s'était pratiquement jamais entraînée avec Tenten, et Sai… Sai était tout simplement à part. Il faisait partie de la Racine, après tout – elle pouvait sentir l'appel de son sceau sur la langue, exactement la même signature qu'elle retrouvait sur celles de Kakashi et Asuma, et tant d'autres parmi les hauts gradés de Konoha que c'en devenait _effrayant_. Son cœur s'emballa légèrement dans sa poitrine mais elle se força à garder son calme et à se concentrer.

Ils battirent leurs opposants en quelques minutes, puis Lee et Karin furent appelés pour leurs combats, respectivement contre Ibara de Sunagakure et Jirou, le dernier membre de l'équipe d'Amegakure. Puisqu'elle savait comment sa cousine adoptive se battait pour s'être retrouvée de l'autre côté d'un terrain d'entraînement face à elle plus d'une fois, elle se concentra sur son petit-ami. Lui aussi, elle l'avait affronté plus d'une fois, mais elle voulait l'encourager, même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre crier son nom de là où il se trouvait.

Elle regarda, et ce fut magnifique. Mizuiro était le dernier camarade de Kakui. Il n'avait pas insulté Hitomi, Karin et Sakura, ne s'était pas moqué, mais il avait laissé son coéquipier bafouer les règles de savoir-vivre les plus basiques d'un évènement international avec un rictus ironique sur les lèvres. Hitomi n'entretenait pas la même amertume envers ceux qui l'offensaient et ceux qui se contentaient de rester là et de profiter du spectacle, mais un petit tour de roue du destin ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, pas vrai ? En plus, elle l'avait vu regarder Lee de haut quand leur combat avait été annoncé, un mois plus tôt. Ah, il faisait moins le malin maintenant, étalé au sol par le tout premier coup du Konohajin, qui lui avait fauché les jambes. Sous la menace du kunai qui se trouvait tout contre sa gorge, il dut se déclarer vaincu.

Quand Lee et Karin, tous deux victorieux, remontèrent dans les gradins, Hitomi accueillit son petit-ami d'un baiser suffisamment fougueux pour que, derrière elle, Kakashi-sensei se racle la gorge d'un air un peu gêné. Le pauvre avait toujours un peu de mal à voir les Genin de cette génération comme des adolescents. Il avait même ressenti une pointe de panique en lisant dans son dossier médical qu'Hitomi avait eu ses premières règles, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de ça, que les femmes de Konoha prenaient les choses en main.

Comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

La main ferme de Gai s'abattit contre son épaule avec la violence d'un bloc de fonte. Il dut réprimer une grimace, mais ne chassa pas son camarade et ami, se contentant d'écouter son sermon sur la Fougue de la Jeunesse et l'importance de laisser les passions adolescentes s'épanouir selon leur propre cours. C'était apaisant, d'une certaine façon, une valeur sûre, une constante dans sa vie qui l'empêchait de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, un peu soulagé : au moins, ses petites élèves avaient toutes passé les huitièmes de finale. Tsunade l'aurait écorché vif si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Chôji et Kiba descendirent ensuite tous deux rencontrer leurs adversaires, Eori de Kusagakure et Oda de Sunagakure. Après cela, il ne resterait plus que le match de Neji – il affronterait Kiba ou son concurrent si celui-ci vainquait. Peu probable, releva Hitomi en les regardant échanger les premiers coups pour jauger leur force mutuelle. Mais du côté de Chôji… La jeune fille fronça les sourcils quand le bras de son ami passa tout simplement au travers du corps de la kunoichi qu'il affrontait. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses yeux et ses oreilles pour essayer de comprendre, les mains crispées sur la balustrade. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle secoua la tête et prit la parole :

— Chôji ne peut pas gagner ce match.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Karin d'une voix sceptique. Je l'ai vu s'entraîner, il est plutôt bon, et elle n'a encore rien fait pour lui rendre les coups.

— Justement, c'est ça le souci. Elle doit avoir un Kekkei Genkai ou quelque chose du genre. Tout lui passe à travers, et elle fait circuler une petite quantité de chakra à travers son corps à très grande vitesse en permanence. Il s'épuisera avant elle, et il n'a pas des capacités d'analyse suffisantes pour comprendre le pouvoir de cette fille.

Cela signifiait qu'elle s'opposerait à Lee le lendemain, aussi Hitomi se pencha-t-elle aussi attentivement que possible sur les actions de la kunoichi. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Chôji s'essoufflait, elle se redressa avec une exclamation victorieuse :

— C'est bon, j'ai trouvé la faille. Lee, viens par ici, je vais t'expliquer…

Elle l'attira à elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, puis gloussa quand il la remercia d'un baiser dans le cou avant d'enrouler un bras contre sa taille pour la maintenir près de lui. Une petite grimace inquiète déforma ses traits quand Chôji s'effondra, à court de chakra. Elle regarda des infirmiers l'emmener sur un brancard, sans doute pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul : Ino s'y trouvait encore depuis son combat avec Shino. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji descendit à son tour dans l'arène pour affronter Kiba, qui s'était économisé et avait écrasé Oda d'un seul coup. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hitomi s'appuya contre Lee et observa le match avec soin. Il se pourrait très bien qu'elle tombe sur Neji en finale, et elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ses compétences.

Neji respecta le pacte qui unissait les Genin de Konoha, mais sa victoire fut quand même indéniable : il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, tandis que les méridiens des deux bras de Kiba étaient presque tous fermés. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son chakra correctement… Et finit par concéder la victoire à son aîné, car continuer aurait été un vecteur de risque pour Akamaru. Hitomi espérait que ce qu'il avait montré suffirait tout de même à le faire promouvoir, car il le méritait, mais elle craignait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Certains Daimyô avait des idées particulièrement stupides et dangereuses concernant la prudence à laquelle un ninja devait se plier pour protéger sa vie et celles de ses camarades.

Une fois sa victoire proclamée, le prodige des Hyûga débloqua les méridiens de son allié et ils remontèrent les escaliers côte à côte tandis que l'examinateur rappelait la liste des vainqueurs et les combats du lendemain. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres quand il annonça son affrontement à venir contre Hinata, et Lee, qui n'ignorait rien de l'histoire amoureuse de sa petite amie, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne le message.

Elle pouvait le faire. Elle était forte. Il croyait en elle.

Et c'était réciproque.


	93. Le courage d'affronter ses alliés

Plus tard ce soir-là, Hitomi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel à une Hinata rougissante. Sans perdre de temps, elle la fit entrer et la regarda s'assoir sur le lit de Sakura, tandis qu'elle-même reprenait place sur ses draps froissés. Son carnet communicant gisait fermé près de son genou droit et ses doigts étaient tachés d'encre. La première partie du tournoi s'était terminée un peu après midi : avec neuf matches, qui ne se passeraient pas simultanément cette fois, la journée du lendemain serait bien plus longue. Elle répondait à ses contacts tant qu'elle en avait encore le temps.

— Je… Je voulais te demander conseil. C'est assez personnel, et gênant…

Hitomi jaugea son amie du regard pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

— Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je commençais par te raconter un truc gênant qui m'est arrivé ?

Puisqu'Hinata hochait la tête avec un air vaguement soulagé, la jeune fille se lança dans une histoire impliquant sa mère, Asuma, et une fâcheuse habitude d'oublier de prendre des mesures pour protéger leur intimité. Ces dernières années, la jeune fille avait eu le malheur de tomber sur eux en pleine action à plusieurs reprises ; au moins, si elle en avait eu, elle était désormais débarrassée de toutes ses questions sur l'aspect logistique du sexe, et savait parfaitement comment ça se déroulait.

Enfin, les livres de Jiraiya avaient sans doute couvert cet aspect d'abord. Étonnamment détaillés.

— Ah, merci, soupira Hinata en essuyant une larme d'hilarité au coin de ses yeux. J'avais besoin de ça.

Hitomi acquiesça en réponse. Elle pouvait voir en quoi, en effet. Ces derniers temps, Hinata était particulièrement tendue, et le tournoi ne pouvait en être la seule cause. Il y avait autre chose… Mais jusque là, ça n'avait pas été ses affaires et elle avait refusé de creuser. Elle ne serait pas l'ex malsaine qui fouinait dans les histoires de son premier amour, merci bien.

— Je… J'ai des problèmes avec ma famille.

Aussitôt, Hitomi se raidit, les sourcils froncés, une vague d'aura meurtrière sur la peau.

— Neji ?

— N-non ! Mon père… Et mes grands-parents aussi. Je crois qu'ils soupçonnent que je vois quelqu'un…

C'était nouveau pour la jeune Yûhi, mais elle contraignit son visage à rester impassible. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ? Elle ne consacrait vraiment plus assez de temps à ses camarades et aux ragots dans le village…

— Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une fille et ils sont désespérés de te caser avec un gentil petit gars qu'ils pourront modeler à loisir.

— Exactement ! Tu la connais, c'est Tenten… On s'est rapprochées après mon match contre Neji, elle était venue me voir plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, puis on a eu deux missions ensemble… Je n'en ai parlé pratiquement à personne pour nous protéger toutes les deux, mais j'ai peur qu'on se fasse bientôt prendre.

La respiration d'Hitomi se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge. Tenten… Oui, elle pouvait voir pourquoi, comment, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, repoussa sans la moindre pitié la pointe d'envie qu'elle sentait lui vriller le cœur. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était même plus amoureuse d'Hinata. Une fois le sentiment importun refoulé, elle parvint à sourire et hocha la tête.

— Et nous savons toutes les deux comment ton clan réagira… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Hinata ? Est-ce que tu te sens prête à les affronter maintenant ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, si bien que ses cheveux sombres dissimulèrent un instant son visage, mais Hitomi n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour imaginer son expression et les tourments qu'elle traversait. Elle remercia encore une fois le ciel d'avoir une mère qui ne la jugerait jamais, quelle que soit la personne qu'elle aime. La situation aurait-elle été différente si son père avait été encore en vie ? Elle essayait de se répéter que non : se mêler des affaires romantiques et sexuelles des autres pour le simple plaisir de les critiquer représentait un trop gros effort pour tout Nara digne de ce nom.

— Je p-pense que oui. J'aimerais beaucoup, en tout cas.

Hitomi soupira et se cala contre sa tête de lit en réfléchissant. Sous le regard anxieux mais plein d'espoir d'Hinata, elle plongea dans sa Bibliothèque et retrouva la section qui contenait les livres de loi des différents clans de Konoha. Elle avait laissé de l'espace sur ces étagères : elle espérait toujours mettre la main sur ceux des clans étrangers. Elle avança jusqu'à celui des Hyûga et l'ouvrit, fouillant jusqu'à retrouver l'information qu'elle cherchait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

— La loi empêche le clan Hyûga de sceller le Byakugan d'un membre du clan de niveau Chûnin ou supérieur. Si je devais deviner pourquoi, je dirais que c'est parce que l'ANBU recrute à partir de ce niveau et que le Hokage à l'époque a voulu empêcher ton clan de punir les membres de la branche principale qui décideraient de s'engager plutôt que de pondre des petits héritiers.

Officiellement, l'ANBU ne recrutait pas de Genin. Officieusement… Sai faisait partie de la Racine, pas vrai ?

— Donc, si Tsunade-sama me donne la promotion…

— Oh, elle te la donnera, Hinata. Tu t'es énormément améliorée.

Et Tsunade avait désespérément besoin de nouveaux Chûnin pour les missions de rang B qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Cependant, Hitomi garda cette information pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas miner la confiance de son amie, et cette information était censée être plutôt confidentielle. Oups. Qui pouvait la blâmer si des dossiers traînaient ouverts sur des bureaux importants ? Ou si son oncle ne prenait pas toutes les précautions qu'il avait lui-même mises en place pour la confidentialité de son travail quand elle se trouvait dans son bureau ?

— Il faudra que vous restiez très discrètes jusque-là. Parles-en à Tenten. Même si ça risque d'être dur, il vaudrait mieux que vos rapports soient strictement amicaux jusqu'à ce que Tsunade-sama prenne sa décision et la rende officielle. Ensuite, idéalement, il faudrait que vous trouviez un endroit où vous pouvez vivre en-dehors des terres du clan, pour que tu te trouves vraiment en-dehors de leur influence.

— T-Tenten vit toute seule dans un appartement depuis qu'elle est Genin… On pourrait aller là en attendant de trouver quelque chose de plus grand, tu crois ?

Hitomi serra les dents et maudit la politique du village sur ce point. Les Genin de douze ans, tout juste diplômés, étaient considérés comme des « pré-adultes » ; dans le cas des orphelins comme Tenten, si personne ne les adoptait avant qu'ils obtiennent leur diplôme, ils devaient quitter l'orphelinat et vivre seuls avec l'aide d'une mince allocation allouée par Konoha. Hitomi avait vu les montants : si un Genin dans cette situation était blessé au combat avant d'avoir pu économiser de l'argent et devaient prendre un congé maladie temporaire, son niveau de vie chuterait en-dessous du seuil de pauvreté.

— C'est à vous de décider si ça peut fonctionner ou non, pas moi. Vous vous connaissez en tant que couple, après tout.

Elles discutèrent encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Hitomi en apprit un peu plus sur la cour assidue que Tenten avait consacrée à Hinata ces derniers mois, sur la soirée durant laquelle la kunoichi avait décidé d'une approche plus franche et avait carrément déclaré ses sentiments, sur leur premier baiser. Elle fut la première surprise de n'éprouver ni envie ni jalousie. Seule une légère tristesse s'épanouissait à l'intérieur de son esprit avec la douceur d'une caresse, mais ce sentiment était plutôt centré sur le fait que Lee serait bientôt parti loin de Konoha pour plusieurs années que sur son amie.

Quand Hinata s'en alla, Hitomi décida de retourner à sa correspondance. Elle décida d'écrire à Itachi, qui l'avait maintes et maintes fois invitée à se confier si elle en avait besoin. Il était temps qu'elle réponde à cette suggestion. Elle lui parla de Lee, du support émotionnel qu'il lui avait offert et de son départ très prochain, de sa crainte d'être seule quand il s'en irait et de la profonde, mordante peur de l'abandon qui lui déchirait le ventre. Elle fut surprise quand il lui répondit immédiatement.

_Yûhi-san,_

_Je ne pense pas que vous soyez condamnée à la solitude, mais je sais comme l'esprit peut être difficile à convaincre de ce genre de choses. Le départ d'un être aimé est toujours un moment difficile, et vous avez tous deux fait preuve de courage en prenant la décision de vous séparer. Vous rencontrerez d'autres personnes, Yûhi-san, qui seront attirées par vous comme des papillons par une flamme. Je me souviens avoir vu ce potentiel en vous lors de notre dernière rencontre et je suis certain que cette lumière s'est épanouie depuis – et s'épanouira encore. Le temps passera, et vous cesserez de voir cet évènement comme la fin d'une époque. Il ne s'agit que d'une étape, certes douloureuse, mais surmontable._

_N'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi en cas de besoin. Je m'arrangerai toujours pour avoir du temps à vous consacrer._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Si qui que ce soit d'autre qu'Itachi lui avait écrit une telle lettre, elle se serait demandé si cette personne lui faisait la cour, mais avec lui, elle n'avait aucun doute. Il parlait toujours de cette manière douce et presque poétique dans sa correspondance, et lui avait confirmé y trouver une source de joie et de confort. Elle contenta de sourire et de répondre à son tour. Quand ce fut fait, elle se prépara pour la nuit et s'installa confortablement dans son lit pour un peu de lecture. Elle ne voulait pas se fatiguer inutilement alors qu'elle devrait se battre très souvent le lendemain. Kakashi lui aurait sans doute tapoté la tête avec fierté en constatant son comportement responsable.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut la première partie, la première arrivée dans l'arène. Elle s'installa confortablement au balcon et ferma les yeux pour méditer. Elle se languissait de la présence d'Hoshihi à ses côtés, mais elle savait fort bien qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de faire appel à lui, ainsi qu'à ses camarades. Elle profita de l'absence de ses amis pour fermer les yeux et méditer, s'enfonçant loin dans sa Bibliothèque à la recherche de faiblesses, des signes que son esprit vacillait encore. Des craquelures apparaissaient dès qu'elle cessait de regarder, de renforcer le sol, les murs, les étagères avec un peu de chakra. Heureusement, elle en avait à revendre depuis qu'elle stockait chaque jour le surplus dans le sceau enroulé au-dessus de son nombril.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était nichée dans les bras de Lee, qui discutait avec Neji d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas la déranger. Elle avait eu conscience de son arrivée, répondu à ses gestes tendres, mais un regard à son visage, à ses yeux vides, avait fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle était là sans l'être. Il avait appris à s'habituer à ses absences volontaires. Il avait vu avec plus d'acuité que quiconque, mis à part Ensui, ce qui se produisait quand elle négligeait l'entretien de son esprit.

La plupart des autres Genin étaient arrivés à présent. Ceux qui avaient perdus leurs matchs la veille se retrouvaient dans les gradins auprès des membres des délégations de leurs pays respectifs. Hitomi repéra Chôji, assis près de Shikaku Nara et d'Ino, et lui fit un petit signe de la main qu'il lui rendit avec un sourire. Ni lui ni sa coéquipière ne semblaient trop amers de leur défaite. Kiba le prenait plutôt bien, lui aussi. Après tout, c'était contre Neji, le meilleur élève de l'année qui l'avait précédé, qu'il avait perdu.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, estimés spectateurs, pour la seconde journée du Tournoi de Promotion des Chûnin ! s'exclama l'examinateur une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Les gradins étaient à présent pleins à craquer. Beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas daigné venir la veille : ils désiraient assister aux combats les plus intéressants, et les huitièmes de finale produisaient rarement un grand spectacle. L'affrontement le plus intéressant avait opposé Kiba et Neji, et s'était déroulé en tout dernier – pas très vendeur pour le public.

— J'appelle dès à présent, pour le premier match des quarts de finale, Shino Aburame de Konohagakure et Sakura Haruno de Konohagakure !

Calme et concentrée, Hitomi regarda sa coéquipière et son ami descendre côte à côte. Le mur de fûinjutsu avait disparu : il n'était tout simplement plus nécessaire désormais, et il était dans l'intérêt de tous de laisser plus de place aux combattants pour déployer leurs compétences. Les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Lee, elle regarda ses amis effectuer le Sceau de la Discorde, puis entamer le combat au signal de l'examinateur. Elle savait que Shino gagnerait, parce que Sakura ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'absorber son chakra, mais elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen d'améliorer son propre plan pour affronter Shino si elle observait leurs actions avec le plus grand soin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat intense, Sakura tomba à genoux, visiblement essoufflée. Les insectes de Shino se déployèrent autour d'elle comme un nuage particulièrement menaçant et s'approchèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse leur échapper s'ils décidaient d'attaquer. Sakura annonça son abandon et Shino fut déclaré vainqueur. Quand il la laissa se redresser librement, elle s'approcha et leurs doigts se mêlèrent – le Sceau de la Réconciliation, comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois à l'Académie. Tsunade était sans doute ravie de ce geste.

— J'appelle les combattantes pour le deuxième match des quarts de finale : Hitomi Yûhi de Konohagakure et Hinata Hyûga de Konohagakure !

Hitomi échangea avec Hinata un regard à la fois déterminé et doux. Elle voyait sur ses traits le reflet de sa propre nervosité, comme un nœud glacé à l'intérieur de son estomac, mais elle avait depuis longtemps appris comment dissimuler ce genre de sentiment, comment poser sur son visage le mirage d'une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Elle ne voulait pas combattre. Hinata était sa meilleure amie, l'une des personnes les plus précieuses de son entourage. Elle voulait la protéger, pas l'affronter. Mais elles devaient accomplir leur devoir, l'une comme l'autre. Hitomi ne pouvait pas reculer, ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle avait promis à Shikaku qu'elle ferait tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir pour briller.

Et au fond, elle voulait aussi cette gloire pour elle-même.

Une fois arrivée dans l'arène, elle exécuta à son tour le Sceau de la Discorde et se mit en position de départ du style de combat que son maître lui avait appris. Elle sentait sa présence auprès de Tsunade, ombre menaçante et approbatrice au milieu de millier d'autres étincelles de chakra. Elle regrettait soudain de ne pas être allée le voir la veille. Peut-être aurait-il eu des mots de réconfort à lui offrir, ou quelques bons conseils, ou simplement une de ces étreintes qui éveillaient en elle un mélange réconfortant de vulnérabilité et de sécurité. Il était trop tard pour spéculer, à présent : l'occasion était passée.

— Commencez !

Aussitôt Hitomi bondit en arrière pour éviter Hinata, qui aurait frappé son épaule de sa paume ouverte si elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle croisa son regard, lut le désarroi, la crainte et les réticences qui s'y cachaient comme autant de serpents venimeux, et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

— Vas-y, murmura-t-elle trop bas pour que les micros captent le son de sa voix. Tu peux le faire. Montre-leur, Hinata. Pour Tenten, pour toi. Donne ton maximum.

Peut-être les spectateurs pouvaient-ils voir ses lèvres bouger, ses traits adoucis par un mélange de tendresse et d'affection, mais ils étaient moins d'une quinzaine, sur les centaines voire les milliers qui peuplaient le stade, à vraiment savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette expression et deviner les mots d'encouragement qu'elle chuchotait à son amie - toute l'histoire, les larmes versées quand personne ne pouvait voir, et le lien que ni l'une ni l'autre ne se résoudrait jamais à briser. Au nom de ce lien, Hitomi laissa son amie frapper encore et encore, esquivant toujours au dernier moment, lui permit de déployer toute sa force et tout son art.

Et puis ce fut suffisant, et puis ce fut son tour.

Son ombre enlaça celle d'Hinata en un instant, la figeant immédiatement sur place. Lentement, luttant pour conserver la dominance, Hitomi lui fit baisser les bras. Sa main gauche s'égara le long de sa cuisse, dégaina un kunai. Hinata était droitière. Sa main vide s'arrêta à un souffle de la gorge de la jeune Yûhi, et elle soupira.

— Je me rends.

— Vainqueur, décréta l'examinateur, Hitomi Yûhi !

Aussitôt, la jeune fille relâcha son amie et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles ne pleurèrent pas, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de larmes pour que leur soulagement s'exprime, comme un secret que personne à présent n'ignorait. Elles se séparèrent, effectuèrent le Sceau de la Réconciliation, puis remontèrent les escaliers qui conduisaient jusqu'à leur balcon, accueillies toutes deux par leurs amis.

— C'était un match magnifique, les accueillit Tenten d'une voix douce. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on descende, Hitomi-san.

La jeune fille soupira mais acquiesça. Elle prit juste le temps de rajuster les bandages autour de ses mains avant de tourner les talons et de suivre son aînée dans les escaliers. Tenten était une opposante redoutable. Elle l'avait vue combattre, et sa maîtrise des armes et du taijutsu l'impressionnait. C'était sans doute la meilleure opportunité pour elle de montrer ses propres compétences dans ces deux domaines, mais cela ne suffirait sans doute pas à la battre. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur ses autres talents. Ce plan en particulier avait été difficile à préparer : elle ne s'était jamais entraînée auprès de Tenten, n'avait jamais personnellement mesuré sa force et ses compétences.

Les spectateurs s'étaient faits à présent à l'étrangeté du Sceau de la Discorde, qu'on ne rencontrait de coutume qu'en ouverture des combats amicaux et des entraînements – avec le Sceau de la Réconciliation pour annoncer leur fin. Ce n'était pas exactement du jamais vu dans un tournoi, mais la dernière occurrence remontait à suffisamment longtemps pour que les gens aient été quelque peu perturbés.

— Commencez !

Comme avec Hinata, Hitomi attendit que Tenten agisse, ce que la kunoichi fit sans attendre. Elle esquiva le kunai qui volait en direction de sa tête et profita de son mouvement pour se projeter en avant, dans sa direction, une paire de senbon entre les doigts. Tenten bondit aussitôt hors de portée et déploya un parchemin couvert de sceaux. Quand elle les relâcha, une pluie d'arme de jet fusa en direction d'Hitomi – qui n'était déjà plus là, remplacée par un nuage de paillettes. Les yeux de l'orpheline s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que son aînée maîtrisait le Sunshin, et pas la simple Substitution enseignée à l'Académie. Déjà, la kunoichi réagissait à son assaut par la gauche d'une parade et d'une riposte brutale à laquelle Hitomi n'échappa que de justesse, passant sous le coup qui lui aurait brisé l'épaule avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Elles s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, vaguement conscientes des acclamations qui explosaient dans les gradins. Un rictus satisfait identique dansait sur leurs lèvres. Elles avaient toutes deux un attrait similaire pour le spectacle, le fait de montrer leurs compétences au monde et d'être reconnues à leur juste valeur. Leurs raisons avaient beau être différentes, elles en étaient venues presque instinctivement à une compréhension mutuelle.

Hitomi bondit en arrière et décida qu'il était le moment de réutiliser ses parchemins remplis d'eau. Pour la superficie de l'arène, elle choisit d'en activer quatre, et dut couper la trajectoire des kunais que Tenten avait lancés pour les empêcher de s'ouvrir à l'aide d'une paire de senbon. Une décharge de chakra, et l'eau commença à monter autour des deux jeunes filles, qui modifièrent simplement leur posture en rythme pour rester à la surface de l'eau.

— Tu aimes vraiment ce truc, pas vrai ? demanda Tenten d'une voix amusée.

— Hm hm ! Je ne suis pas Tobirama Senju, après tout. Le Suiton est plus facile à utiliser avec de l'eau à proximité.

Tenten laissa échapper un rire bref puis repartit à l'attaque, déployant deux longs parchemins de stockage qu'Hitomi reconnut comme directement offensifs. Elle courut à travers les mudra nécessaires et l'eau s'éleva autour d'elle, pivotant rapidement de manière à dresser un bouclier devant son corps exposé. La Technique du Bouclier Aqueux arrêta les projectiles qui pleuvaient dans sa direction et elle échangea avec son adversaire un regard carnassier.

— Suiton : L'Embuscade des Eaux Mouvantes !

L'eau s'épaissit et s'éleva sous les pieds de Tenten, la clouant sur place. Hitomi profita de son immobilité pour lancer une pluie d'aiguilles dans sa direction, qu'elle esquiva dans une prouesse de souplesse que seul un sensei comme Gai pouvait éveiller chez un ninja. La jeune Yûhi ne se démonta pas et profita de la diversion pour se ruer sur son adversaire, un poing prêt à voler vers sa tempe. Tenten para et se libéra en même temps d'une secousse brutale. Elles échangèrent quelques coups violents mais parés de justesse. Tenten était plus forte, mais Hitomi avait la vitesse pour elle, une très, très légère avance qui pourrait changer la donne.

Elle détourna un coup de poing qui volait sur sa gorge et dut serrer les dents pour ne pas glapir quand le pied de Tenten heurta brutalement son genou. Seul l'afflux de chakra dans le membre l'empêcha de céder sous elle. Elle utilisa le Shunshin pour s'éloigner de son adversaire, suffisamment loin pour avoir le temps de refouler la douleur là où elle ne la gênerait pas. Elle enchaîna les téléportations un peu partout dans l'arène, si rapide que Tenten parvenait à peine à la suivre et parer les aiguilles qu'elle envoyait encore et encore dans sa direction. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant l'autre kunoichi, et cette fois ses senbon parvinrent à la blesser à la joue et à l'épaule gauche.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, mais déjà Hitomi agissait, alimentant en chakra la dizaine de parchemins explosifs qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle tout au long de ses téléportations. L'eau explosa autour d'elles, sauvage et aveuglante. Le chakra de la jeune Yûhi s'empara d'une partie du liquide, et quand ce qu'elle n'avait pas touché retomba, l'orpheline était piégée dans les Chaînes Limpides qu'elle avait créées de sa main droite. Elle ne lésina pas sur le chakra qu'elle injectait dans la technique, utilisant assez de pouvoir pour clouer son adversaire sur place. Légèrement essoufflée, elle s'approcha un pas après l'autre tandis que Tenten se débattait, et pressa la lame d'un kunai contre sa gorge.

— Je me rends, finit-elle par grogner.

— Vainqueur : Hitomi Yûhi !

L'arène explosa en acclamations tandis qu'elle relâchait Tenten et réabsorbait dans des rouleaux une bonne partie de l'eau qu'elle avait utilisée. Le reste serait nettoyé par les ninjas d'entretien avant le prochain match. L'arbitre annonça une pause d'une heure avant le match qui opposerait Sai et Karin tandis que les deux jeunes filles remontaient les escaliers, se soutenant mutuellement. Le genou d'Hitomi pulsait désagréablement à chacun de ses pas, mais elle parvenait à l'ignorer. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle s'assit en grognant le long du mur contre lequel le balcon était adossé, regardant Lee s'inquiéter des blessures de Tenten. Elle était sa coéquipière, après tout, sa partenaire depuis dix-huit mois d'épreuves et d'amitié. Cela ne la gênait pas de passer après. Un sourire fatigué prit place sur ses lèvres quand elle vit que Sakura était de retour. Son niveau de chakra était revenu à la normale, mais les sens d'Hitomi l'informèrent que son énergie était particulièrement agitée. Une pilule militaire, peut-être ?

— Est-ce que je vais devoir me battre contre toi pour soigner tes blessures ?

— Hm… Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu peux utiliser du ninjutsu médical sous pilule de chakra ?

— Pfff… Je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu sais ce que j'ai pris. Oui, je peux. Normalement, on doit éviter, mais Tsunade-shishou nous a appris à le faire, Karin et moi. Sur un champ de bataille, on n'a pas forcément le luxe de dormir et manger pour rétablir notre énergie, pas vrai ?

Hitomi acquiesça et laissa Sakura passer la main sur son front pour une technique de diagnostic.

— À part ce genou amoché, tu n'as que quelques égratignures. Je m'occupe de tout !

Elle soupira au contact de la Paume Mystique sur son genou qui commençait déjà à enfler. Fière de sa propre performance, elle s'autorisa un peu de repos et ferma les yeux. Les trois prochains matchs ne la concerneraient pas, elle n'aurait qu'à regarder, évaluer ceux qui pourraient fort bien la rencontrer en finale si elle parvenait à battre Shino. Elle avait un plan – se le répéter la rassurait un peu. Elle accueillit Lee d'un baiser quand il s'agenouilla près d'elle, saluant Sakura, toujours occupée avec sa jambe, d'un bref hochement de tête.

— Tiens, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant un plateau d'onigiri, tu dois reprendre des forces.

— Oh, Lee, tu es un dieu.

Elle s'empara aussitôt de l'une des boules de riz, savourant le goût du thon qui le garnissait. Il lui en avait pris six au total, dont deux grillés qui la faisaient presque saliver d'anticipation, sans doute à l'un des stands qui proposaient de la nourriture aux visiteurs. Elle se déplaça légèrement pour appuyer son dos contre son torse et le laisser l'entourer de ses bras et poser le plateau sur les cuisses de ses jambes étendues.

— Pas trop stressé ? demanda-t-elle à son petit-ami après avoir avalé une quantité décente de nourriture.

— Pour la fille de Kusagakure, non… Je sais que je peux la battre, surtout grâce à ce que tu m'as dit de son style de combat. Neji… C'est une autre histoire.

En silence, Hitomi acquiesça et s'empara de l'une des mains de Lee, serrant doucement les doigts entre les siens. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ne disait pas, le mélange d'impatience et de réserve qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Neji était son rival, après tout, et l'avait longtemps méprisé. Le Hyûga ne considérait la valeur de son coéquipier que depuis quelques mois, après avoir été adouci à coups de Naruto – le cœur de la jeune fille se serra quand elle pensa à son frère parti au loin.

— Je t'encouragerai d'ici. Tu ne m'entendras sans doute pas parce que le public hurlera de joie pour toi, mais je serai là.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra plus fermement contre lui tandis qu'elle continuait de dévorer le repas qu'il lui avait apporté. Une fois la nourriture disparue, elle put sentir son chakra regagner en dynamisme à l'intérieur de ses méridiens, mais contre Shino puis l'opposant mystère, ça ne suffirait sans doute pas. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et ouvrit les vannes de la partie du sceau qui renfermait de l'énergie neutre. La sensation était très agréable, comme une vague tiède qui lui caressait les membres de l'intérieur. Elle soupira et se détendit dans les bras de Lee, savourant le retour du chakra en elle.

— Bon, je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit Sakura. Tu es soignée, mais c'est temporaire. Évite de te reprendre un coup au genou si tu ne veux pas rentrer à Konoha sur le dos de ton maître.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'égara dans la direction où elle sentait Ensui, près de Tsunade et Shikaku. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais déduisait de ce qu'elle percevait de leurs positions qu'ils étaient en train de discuter – peut-être des matches qu'ils venaient de voir, ou de ceux à venir ? – tandis que quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas leur apportait des rafraîchissements. Concentrée sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des gradins, elle sursauta légèrement en sentant un contact frais contre sa main et rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Shino, accroupi devant elle, pressant une canette toute droit sortie d'un distributeur contre ses doigts.

— Je me suis dit que tu aurais soif après tous ces matches. Je tiens à t'affronter au meilleur de ta forme. Notre combat et son résultat n'en seront que plus légitimes.

Elle sourit et accepta la boisson. Il avait raison, sa gorge était toute sèche. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se lancèrent dans une conversation concernant les matches qu'ils venaient de voir, ou auxquels ils avaient eux-mêmes participés. Et elle, elle se contenta d'écouter, rassemblant ses forces pour ceux à venir. Le match le plus difficile émotionnellement était passé pour elle, et avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le craignait. À présent, elle n'avait besoin que de trouver l'équilibre entre la force brute et la retenue.

Elle pouvait le faire.


	94. Sans crainte de faire souffrir

L'heure passa ; Sai et Karin furent appelés au combat. Hitomi, qui avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, observa le combat dans le détail. Sa cousine adoptive fit étalage de ses talents, rendit sans doute sa shishou particulièrement fière – la jeune Yûhi pouvait sentir sa présence entre Shikaku et Ensui, attirée par leur chakra doux et réconfortant. Que n'importe qui d'autre puisse trouver leur présence écrasante ou menaçante, la faisait doucement sourire. Ils avaient raison, mais elle aussi.

Karin perdit, et Lee descendit dans l'arène face à la dernière kunoichi de Kusagakure. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa posture déterminée, la force qu'elle lisait dans ses épaules, sa nuque. Elle se sentit rougir et frémir contre la balustrade, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa le désir qui montait doucement en elle à retourner dans le secret de sa Bibliothèque, puis se concentra sur le match qui venait de commencer.

Elle accueillit Karin à ses côtés, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules. Sa cousine adoptive avait été forcée à l'abandon par des liens constitués d'encre solidifiée, mais à part des marques d'abrasion qu'elle guérissait déjà à l'aide de son ninjutsu médical, elle allait bien. Une fois les traces disparues de ses poignets et de ses épaules, l'Uzumaki se joignit aux acclamations d'Hitomi, qui encourageait Lee de toute sa voix.

Chaque coup de poing, chaque coup de pied, passait à travers Eori comme un mirage, mais elle sentait le chakra passer à travers le corps de la kunoichi, lui enlever sa substance un instant avant l'impact. Elle était rapide, mais Lee… Lee était pratiquement inégalé dans ce domaine, et à chaque fois qu'il passait à travers le corps de son adversaire, il semblait comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'Hitomi lui avait expliqué sur la technique qui l'empêchait de la toucher. Et enfin, il frappa de la plante du pied sous son menton, et Eori fut soulevée de plusieurs mètres sous la violence de l'impact, assommée net.

— Rock Lee, vainqueur !

Elle l'accueillit d'un baiser qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre et sourit en voyant ses joues rougir. Elle aurait voulu le garder près elle, mais déjà il devait repartir, redescendre dans l'arène pour affronter son plus ancien rival. Et elle devait rester là, observer en essayant d'ignorer le noeud qui s'était formé dans son estomac.

— Commencez !

Alors elle observa, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand un coup de Neji porta pour la première fois, elle se raidit, capable de sentir le point vital de Lee se fermer sous l'impact. Elle s'étrangla, serra les dents puis se reprit. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Karin, qui l'avait senti aussi. Parfois, leur sensibilité se portait comme un fardeau.

— Tout va bien se passer, murmura la jeune Uzumaki près de son oreille.

Elle acquiesça et tenta d'y croire, elle aussi. Neji n'était plus celui qu'il avait été lors du dernier examen, et Lee avait tellement, _tellement_ progressé. Elle le vit s'effacer encore et encore devant les coups du prodige auquel il faisait face, sans encore prendre la peine d'ouvrir la première des Huit Portes. Même à une telle distance, même sans tourner le regard dans cette direction, Hitomi pouvait presque _voir_ la fierté dans le regard de Gai-sensei.

Soudain, Lee se projeta en avant, et tandis que la foule retenait son souffle, le craquement que fit l'épaule de Neji en se déboîtant fut audible pour toute l'arène, capté et relayé par les micros qui truffaient la zone de combat. Laissant échapper une exclamation surprise, Hitomi s'accrocha à la balustrade comme si c'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de bondir et d'aller aider son petit-ami à vaincre son adversaire. Il avait les choses bien en main, mais le Murmure chantait dans ses veines, menaçait de monter à la surface et sublimait son désir de combat et de sang.

Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le chakra de Neji enfler brutalement. Le coup final… Il heurta Lee sous le menton avec sa paume ouverte, et Hitomi, impuissante, regarda Lee s'effondrer sur place. Son coéquipier, son chakra à nouveau paisible, le rattrapa de son bras valide. L'examinateur le déclara vainqueur et une équipe médicale se rua à leurs côtés, plaçant Lee sur une civière. Neji resta à ses côtés, ne s'éloigna jamais de plus d'un pas, et ce fut ce qui convainquit Hitomi de ne pas les suivre.

— Nous allons faire une pause de quinze minutes avant les matches suivants, annonça l'examinateur. Shino Aburame, Hitomi Yûhi, soyez prêts et à l'heure.

Une bouffée de nervosité s'empara d'Hitomi et elle crispa les mains sur la balustrade pendant une seconde avant de reprendre le contrôle. Elle croisa le regard de Sai, quelques mètres à sa droite. Maintenant que Neji était blessé – personne ne pouvait parfaitement soigner une épaule démise en quinze minutes – il avait une bonne chance de gagner son match. Si elle gagnait le sien, ils s'affronteraient en finale. Elle le connaissait à peine, juste un nom, un visage, quelques mots échangés quand leurs connaissances mutuelles se retrouvaient autour d'eux, quelques politesses vides de sens.

Mais elle sentait le sceau maudit ronronner sur sa langue.

Une bouffée de colère l'envahit tandis que ce qu'elle avait vu sur les terres Uchiha – de leur vivant et après leur mort – lui revenait à l'esprit. La manière dont elle avait presque distingué l'écho Itachi avancer à travers le massacre, déduit ses faits et gestes d'indices que le temps n'effacerait jamais vraiment, l'éclat morne, hanté, dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait confronté des années plus tard. Elle détourna le regard pour que Sai ne voie pas la haine pure qui enflammait ses iris, la soif de vengeance et le Murmure qui s'épanouissait en elle, uniquement maintenu dans sa cachette par les derniers filaments de sa volonté. Sai n'avait rien fait. Sai était un innocent, un enfant brisé puis manipulé pour devenir la main armée d'un monstre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle descendit dans l'arène aux côtés de Shino. Une certaine intensité courait entre eux, construite au feu des années et des épreuves. Ils étaient amis. En-dehors d'Hinata et des membres de sa famille, il était sans doute celui de ses pairs dont elle était la plus proche, parce que son calme et son sérieux attiraient la part d'elle saturée en permanence d'impressions, de sentiments et de sensations trop intenses, cataloguées sans fin dans sa Bibliothèque. Ils échangèrent l'ombre d'un sourire, le Sceau de la Discorde, et se mirent en place.

— Commencez !

Les insectes se détachèrent du corps de Shino comme un nuage sombre et menaçant, mais Hitomi était prête. Elle effectua un Shunshin, et à l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, elle dégaina l'un des sceaux cachés dans les bandages qui protégeaient son bras. Elle avait été prudente jusqu'ici de limiter les compétences qu'elle montrait à ses opposants et au public. Ce match ne ferait pas exception. Elle attrapa d'une main experte la guirlande de petites bombes qu'elle avait empaquetée spécialement pour cette occasion. Trois Shunshin ensuite, si rapides que Shino se tournait toujours dans sa direction un instant trop tard. Son chakra explosa, elle s'éloigna d'une téléportation supplémentaire, et l'arène fut brutalement noyée dans un épais nuage de fumée gris foncé et noir. Elle utilisa son chakra pour placer une cloche autour de la fumée, la maintenant fermement autour de Shino et de ses insectes.

Il jaillit du nuage et, en esquivant le coup de poing qu'il dirigeait vers sa tête, Hitomi prit le temps d'écouter ses méridiens : tous les insectes à l'intérieur du volume de fumée dormaient, sédatés par la fumée froide concentrée qu'elle avait utilisée pour les neutraliser. Bien. Maintenant elle ne devait plus avoir peur qu'il lui vole son chakra. Ses mains composèrent la Mudra du Rat et son ombre s'éveilla, comme un fauve affamé.

Il était rapide, elle devait l'admettre. Rien d'étonnant – il s'entraînait régulièrement avec Kiba, le plus rapide des Genin de sa génération après Sasuke. Elle serra les dents et se concentra, tous ses sens saturés de chakra à lui en faire mal. Elle bondit de plusieurs mètres en arrière quand il lança une dizaine de shuriken dans sa direction, projeta du chakra dans son ombre pour l'allonger encore, la soulever de terre et lui donner vie – un animal étrange, au volume réel mais inconsistant, constitué d'un délicat mélange entre son énergie et le pur pouvoir de visualisation de son esprit.

— Merde, grogna Shino.

L'ombre venait de s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle veilla à rester loin de sa gorge – elle savait qu'elle pourrait le tuer si elle serrait trop fort à ce niveau par inadvertance. Soumise à sa volonté, l'ombre appliqua la pression qu'elle désirait le long des membres du jeune Aburame. Elle dut ouvrir le sceau au-dessus de son nombril, abreuvant ses méridiens en chakra pour maintenir son emprise. Il lutta pendant plusieurs minutes mais elle refusa de le lâcher, les yeux rivés aux siens malgré les lunettes dont il ne se défaisait jamais. Quand il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir, il se décontracta, mais même à ce stade, elle maintint son ombre, craignant qu'il essaye de la flouer. Il soupira, secoua légèrement la tête, et prit la parole :

— Je me rends.

— Vainqueur : Hitomi Yûhi !

Elle expira lentement et coupa l'afflux de chakra qui avait alimenté son ombre, refermant soigneusement son sceau avant que ses portes ne soient totalement débordées. Il lui sourit quand elle se redressa et ils joignirent leurs mains pour le Sceau de la Réconciliation. Un hématome se formait déjà sur son poignet, mais il ne semblait pas dérangé par la douleur qu'il ressentait sans doute.

— Tes insectes commencent à se réveiller, nota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Hm hm. Merci de les avoir juste assommés. Vu comment tu les as piégés, ça aurait pu être du poison et pas de la fumée…

— Mais je sais qu'ils comptent pour toi. Qu'ils sont une partie de toi. Tu ne tuerais pas Akamaru dans un combat pour un examen, pas vrai ?

— Non, bien sûr, mais… Mais peu de gens comprennent.

— Je suis ton amie, Shino. Bien entendu que je comprends ce genre de choses.

Ils remontèrent lentement les escaliers, savourant le sentiment de camaraderie qui avait remplacé la tension entre eux. Lee était de retour quand elle remonta sur le balcon ; elle se précipita aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement l'hématome sous son menton.

— Tu étais magnifique, murmura Lee avec ferveur contre son oreille. J'ai vu la fin de ton combat. Sublime.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, crispa légèrement les mains sur ses épaules et cacha son visage rougissant dans le creux de son épaule. Hormones. Foutues hormones. Elle se pressa contre lui, s'abreuva de son odeur, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, le sentit répondre à son contact, enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. S'ils n'avaient pas été en public, s'ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés dans cette chambre d'hôtel tous les deux, elle… Elle l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête.

— Neji Hyûga et Mori no Sai !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent face à face dans l'arène ; le bras droit de Neji était coincé dans une attelle, mais Hitomi pouvait voir de là où elle se tenait le pli déterminé de ses lèvres, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Le flux de son chakra était perturbé là où son épaule avait été déboîtée : l'os, en sortant de son logement, avait appliqué une telle pression sur les méridiens qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas remis en place.

Le combat commença, mais l'issue de faisait aucun doute. Sai coupait systématiquement la route à Neji quand il tentait d'échapper à ses attaques. L'encre qu'il utilisait pour peindre ses animaux était plus épaisse que la normale, et son adversaire en était imprégné de partout. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'agenouilla derrière le balcon, s'ouvrit la première phalange de l'index et mobilisa son chakra dans un motif chaleureux et familier.

— Invocatrice ! C'est bientôt notre tour ?

Elle posa un regard sur les cinq chats qu'elle venait d'appeler, Hoshihi à leur tête, imposant et fier. Son sourire illumina brièvement ses yeux, quelque chose que le jeune félin n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois – depuis le premier examen Chûnin, au moins. Il se frotta contre elle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il la déséquilibra et qu'elle dut s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas s'effondrer. Exactement comme il l'avait voulu.

— Oui, c'est bientôt notre tour.

Quand elle se redressa, Lee grimaçait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'empathie sur ses traits. Hitomi suivit son regard et vit que Sai, le regard vide, avait englouti Neji dans son encre jusqu'à lui couvrir le nez et la bouche. Il ne pouvait sans doute plus respirer, surtout vu l'épaisseur du liquide et la couche dont Sai avait réussi à l'imbiber. Elle envoya du chakra dans ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait en bas. Elle finit par voir Neji utiliser sa main valide pour transmettre sa reddition par langue des signes.

— Vainqueur : Mori no Sai !

Les gradins éclatèrent en applaudissements et tandis que des ninjas médecins aidaient Neji à se débarrasser de l'encre, Hitomi descendit dans l'arène, ses chats derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas invoqué Hai : ce combat n'était pas pour elle. Sai n'était sans doute pas assez sensible pour comprendre la règle tacite des combats amicaux qui édictait une interdiction de blesser gravement les invocations. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

— Et maintenant, s'exclama l'examinateur, veuillez accueillir nos finalistes, deux fiers Genin de Konohagakure : Mori no Sai et Hitomi Yûhi !

Les acclamations de la foule lui parvenaient d'une manière assourdie, distante. Elle leva un instant les yeux, prit la mesure de la situation. Elle y était. Enfin. Elle sentait la présence de ses amis, de ses alliés, d'une partie de sa famille, leurs chakras à différents niveaux d'excitation. Même Shikaku, qui effectuait son devoir de garde du corps avec concentration, dégageait une certaine anticipation. Lentement, elle effectua le Sceau de la Discorde, bien déterminée à montrer à Sai que s'il le voulait, il avait une place parmi ses camarades. Elle savait qu'il ne saisirait pas cette perche tout de suite, même s'il reproduisit son mouvement. Il n'était pas encore prêt à quitter le giron de Danzô.

— Commencez !

Aussitôt elle s'élança, ses chats à sa suite. Elle dégaina son sabre, le couvrit de sa gaine de chakra et frappa en direction du bras de son adversaire, qui para de sa propre lame. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient leurs tantô dans ce tournoi. Hitomi le repoussa d'une bourrade et sauta pour éviter la boule de feu qu'Hoshihi cracha dans la direction de leur adversaire. Il esquiva de justesse, pas parce qu'il avait été pris de court, mais parce qu'il économisait ses gestes.

Elle utilisa le Shunshin pour éviter un oiseau d'encre qui volait dans sa direction pour tenter de la faucher en plein ventre. Kurokumo profita de sa disparition pour bondir en direction de l'oiseau et le faire voler en éclat d'un gros coup de griffe. Les deux Genin se retrouvèrent sabre contre sabre, utilisant toutes leurs compétences en la matière du mieux possible pour essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. D'un commun accord tacite, ils se séparèrent pour repartir dans un combat à moyenne distance.

Sai était terriblement doué, et incroyablement calme. Son visage était un masque neutre, presque impossible à lire. Hitomi ouvrit les bras et un parchemin s'ouvrit de la même manière entre ses mains. Un éclat de chakra – des dizaines de kunai, de shuriken et de senbon volèrent en direction de Sai, la plupart d'entre eux parés par l'un de ses lions d'encre. Il en dévia quelques autres, mais le dernier kunai lui entailla la joue avant d'aller se ficher dans le mur. Un sourire carnassier et intensément satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le premier sang était pour elle.

— Tu es douée, accorda Sai. Difficile à prédire. Tu penses que ça suffira ?

— On est là pour le découvrir, pas vrai ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais signé un contrat d'invocation. L'as dans ta manche ?

— Hm, tu peux appeler ça comme ça, oui. Moi, je les appelle mes camarades.

Il utilisa un Shunshin pour se retrouver hors de la route de Sunaarashi et Hokori qui avaient voulu profiter de sa légère distraction pour une attaque en tenaille. Les deux chats feulèrent d'une même voix, mais leur lien extrêmement profond leur permit de coordonner leurs mouvements pour ne pas se rentrer l'un dans l'autre. Kurokumo passa près d'eux comme une fusée noire. Il gonfla les poumons et envoya une bourrasque de vent tranchante comme un rasoir vers l'endroit où Sai réapparut. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sous le courant d'air meurtrier, qui passa suffisamment près pour couper certains de ses cheveux.

Le combat continua pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun coup décisif ne soit porté. Les combats entre Genin duraient rarement aussi longtemps que le leur. La foule ne se calmait pas dans les gradins. Si Hitomi n'avait pas eu son sceau de chakra, elle aurait déjà perdu depuis longtemps. Elle devait finir ce combat bientôt. Elle perdait en armement, en endurance, en concentration. Mais de son côté, Sai fatiguait aussi. Ses mouvements étaient moins précis et elle pouvait sentir ses niveaux de chakra faiblir. Elle sentait distinctement le coût de chacune de ses techniques d'encre, et contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas de sceau pour lui permettre de tenir plus longtemps.

Enfin, Hitomi porta un vrai coup sous la forme d'Hoshihi, qui percuta Sai en plein ventre de sa patte tendue. Il grogna, tomba en arrière mais se releva d'une torsion du bassin, son sabre à nouveau dégainé. Elle bloqua immédiatement sa lame, bien avant qu'il puisse blesser son familier, et il répliqua d'un violent coup de pied dans son genou affaibli qui força un cri de douleur hors de sa gorge, mais elle ignora le feu qui courait le long de sa jambe. Elle le tenait. Son sabre traça une ligne ensanglantée le long de son bras armé, la cruelle morsure de l'acier touchant pile là où il le fallait pour forcer sa main à s'ouvrir et lâcher son propre tantô.

Elle le frappa entre les pectoraux de sa paume ouverte renforcée de chakra. Elle avait déjà fait ça à plusieurs reprises contre Naruto et Sasuke, qui lui avaient dit que c'était un peu comme se prendre un mur de brique en plein poitrail. Avec un bruit chuintant, Sai s'effondra, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à respirer. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, la patte massive d'Hoshihi le cloua en place, frappant exactement là où son invocatrice l'avait fait. Quelques côtes craquèrent. Il grogna, ferma brièvement les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à une gueule ouverte, pleine de flammes retenues. Lentement, il se détendit sur le sol de l'arène.

— Je me rends, grogna-t-il dans un faible filet de voix.

— Vainqueur du dernier match et du tournoi : Hitomi Yûhi !

Sous les rugissements enthousiastes de la foule, elle se redressa et carra les épaules, tentant de calmer sa respiration haletante et son cœur qui pompait violemment à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait gagné. Une vague envie de pleurer effleura ses yeux, mais elle réprima les larmes : même dans la joie, la fierté, la dignité, pleurer n'était pas un comportement de shinobi. Elle fit signe à son familier de relâcher Sai, l'aida à se relever. Son genou était en feu, mais elle parvenait encore à l'ignorer.

— Très bon match, Hitomi-san. Hum... Tu m'as sans doute cassé quelques côtes.

— Et tu as sans doute aggravé ma blessure au genou. J'imagine qu'on est quitte ?

— Quitte… Oui, on est quitte.

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction des escaliers. Il avait passé une main sous sa veste comme pour tenter de tâter ses côtes. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable. En serrant les dents, elle avança à sa suite. Aucun d'eux ne s'était battu au maximum de ses capacités. Elle, elle avait le Murmure, et des techniques potentiellement mortelles. Lui, il avait été élevé dans l'ANBU, dans la Racine. Même avec les capacités qu'elle cachait dans sa manche, il aurait pu la tuer avant même qu'elle dégaine son sabre.

Mais ils avaient dû se battre à la loyale, comme des camarades.

Et elle avait gagné.


	95. Une profonde expiration

— Hitomi !

Elle grogna en s'effondrant sur le pallier du balcon. D'accord, c'était un peu dramatique, mais elle était vraiment incapable du moindre pas de plus, et Lee était tout près d'elle maintenant. Elle serra les dents quand il la souleva de terre – le mouvement avait déplacé sa jambe, et elle avait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Ses yeux roulèrent brièvement derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

— J'ai su tout de suite en voyant ce coup qu'elle aurait des problèmes, pesta la voix de Sakura au-dessus d'elle.

— De quel type de problème parle-t-on ici, Sakura-chan ?

Elle sourit en entendant le ton faussement désinvolte de Kakashi. Il allait s'occuper d'elle. L'emmener jusqu'à Ensui, sans doute. Elle soupira de soulagement dès l'instant où Sakura posa ses mains autour de son genou et que le picotement frais du ninjutsu médical se déversa sous sa peau.

— Hum… Un mois en plâtre et béquilles, puis une remise à l'exercice progressive.

— Génial, marmonna Hitomi avec une moue boudeuse.

— Hey, tu n'as pas exactement le droit de râler, Hitomi-chan. Chaque combat comporte ses risques, pas vrai ?

Elle sourit faiblement, remua pour s'appuyer plus confortablement contre Lee, qui l'avait tirée hors du passage le plus délicatement possible. Elle était vraiment contente d'être remontée avant que les ninjas médecins ne la repèrent. Sakura, Karin et Ensui, aucun problème, même les trois ensemble, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de passer entre les mains d'un shinobi inconnu, d'autant plus quelqu'un venu d'un autre village que le sien.

Même si, à Konoha aussi, des loups rôdaient parmi les hommes.

Elle perdit connaissance quelque part dans les minutes qui suivirent, entourée par des personnes à qui elle faisait confiance concernant sa sécurité, et se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ensui se trouvait à ses côtés, occupé à écrire un message dans son carnet communicant. Elle l'avait relié à celui de Gaara… Elle devait aussi lier Naruto et Gaara si elle en avait l'occasion. Elle battit des paupières, grogna faiblement et tenta de se redresser, mais la main de son maître l'arrêta, la maintenant faiblement contre les coussins. Il referma son carnet et le posa sur ses genoux, puis prit la parole :

— Tu leur as vraiment montré qui tu étais, pas vrai ?

Sa voix était douce, amusée. Elle hocha la tête. Il la vit déglutir et la relâcha pour présenter devant ses lèvres un gobelet muni d'une paille. Sagement, elle obéit à son commandement muet et se mit à boire. Il la regarda faire, la plus légère nuance d'inquiétude au fond des yeux quand ils s'égarèrent du côté de son genoux.

— Un mois de convalescence, hm ? dit-elle une fois sa gorgée d'eau avalée.

— Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Ce genre de blessures peuvent être vraiment problématiques pour des shinobi. Tu as de la chance que ta fracture soit nette et superficielle. Je serai là pour t'aider à te remettre en forme après la convalescence. Si tu fais tout ce qu'il faut correctement, tu ne subiras aucune conséquence sur le long terme.

Elle plissa les lèvres mais ne protesta pas. Elle se sentait stupidement heureuse qu'il lui rappelle sa présence, son soutien. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il tienne parole. Ensui était un shinobi, tricheur, voleur, menteur, mais il ne trahirait pas les êtres chers à ses yeux, et elle savait qu'elle en faisait partie.

— Où sont mes chats ?

— L'examinateur a demandé qu'ils repartent dans le Monde Spirituel tant que tu étais inconsciente. Sans ton contrôle, ils sont considérés comme des armes dangereuses et personne ne voulait prendre le risque qu'ils s'embrouillent avec des ninjas étrangers.

Comme si Hoshihi était aussi stupide. Bon, d'accord, Haîro et Hokori auraient mal réagi si on leur avait manqué de respect, elle devait l'admettre. Mais Hoshihi les aurait contrôlés sans problème. En tant que familier, il exerçait une autorité instinctive sur ses pairs. C'était un trait tellement prononcé qu'il avait permis à Aotsuki, familière de son grand-père, de devenir cheffe du clan Hikari. Son compagnon au pelage couleur de feu suivrait-il le même chemin ? Elle pouvait l'imaginer dans ce rôle. Et après tout, il avait été l'apprenti d'Aotsuki…

— Lee sera bientôt de retour. Il est parti dévaliser le buffet de l'hôtel en ton nom.

— Excellente initiative, grogna-t-elle en rajustant sa position.

La fin de leur relation planait comme une ombre de plus en plus certaine au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer à présent. Est-ce que ça ferait mal ? Est-ce qu'elle parviendrait à sourire quand il quitterait le village et, lui aussi, la laisserait derrière ? La main qu'Ensui posa sur son avant-bras attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant son regard sérieux, ferme.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien, finit-elle par murmurer.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait de sa santé mentale et non physique. Il savait. Il savait que les chemins les plus sombres ne se trouvaient jamais bien loin de ceux où elle décidait de poser les pieds. Il devait particulièrement surveiller ses moments d'euphorie, la chute était tellement dure après avoir effleuré les sommets. Ses doigts caressèrent la cicatrice sur sa joue – le trophée de sa survie face à Orochimaru. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le serpent soit mort, ni le prix que son apprentie avait payé de ses rencontres avec le déserteur.

— Ca va passer, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Je te protège.

Elle hocha la tête et il la regarda se réenfoncer lentement dans le sommeil, sans nul doute aidée par les antalgiques que Sakura lui avait injectés une heure plus tôt, pour éviter qu'elle souffre trop au réveil. Pendant quelques minutes, il resta juste là à caresser ses cheveux défaits – il avait lui-même ôté l'élastique de sa queue de cheval quand il l'avait vue étendue sur son lit, immobile. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter son chevet… Mais il le fallait. Lentement, il se leva et, après un dernier regard dans sa direction, quitta la chambre, laissant un clone derrière lui.

Kakashi l'attendait, avachi à l'une des tables du restaurant au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air paresseux et inoffensif, mais personne n'était dupe. Le Ninja Copieur contenait mal son ire à l'idée que l'une de ses précieuses élèves ait été blessée. Le mot était passé parmi les autres Jônin de ne pas le laisser seul avec Sai. Même Kurenai avait obtempéré, alors qu'elle était sans doute celle qui avait le plus de raisons de balancer le gamin dans une pièce vide avec son collègue. Aucun d'eux ne voulait affronter la fureur de Tsunade si cela se produisait.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda l'homme en voyant Ensui approcher.

Avec un soupir, il s'assit à côté de son confrère, étendant ses longues jambes sous la table. Son regard porta sur le reste de la salle, pour l'instant vide si on omettait les employés civils de l'hôtel. L'un d'eux pouvait toujours être un espion de Kusagakure, aussi maintint-t-il sa voix à un volume suffisamment bas pour que seul Kakashi l'entende.

— Pas si bien que ça. L'euphorie de la victoire est passée. Elle supportera mal la convalescence si on ne lui donne pas de quoi s'occuper. Je sais que ce ne sera bientôt plus ton problème, mais…

Kakashi laissa échapper une exclamation désabusée avant de répondre :

— Quand on m'a attribué mes gamins, je t'aurais sans doute dit de te débrouiller avec ce genre de problèmes. Maintenant… Je veux aider. Bien sûr que je veux aider. Qui aurait cru que les Genin émotionnellement instables étaient ma faiblesse ?

— À peu près tout le village depuis que tu les as sous ton aile.

— Tch.

Un silence paisible s'étendit entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Ils regardèrent le personnel s'animer en préparation du coup de feu à venir, quand on viendrait gentiment leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient manger et s'ils préféraient dîner ici ou dans leurs chambres. Lee passa en coup de vent près de leur table, mais Ensui l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

— Elle s'est rendormie. Tu lui apporteras à manger plus tard.

— O-oui monsieur !

Il rit en voyant le jeune homme lui faire un salut presque militaire avant de rebrousser chemin et de disparaître hors de sa vue. Kakashi et lui échangèrent un regard presque complice, quelque chose que les commères du village auraient cru impossible ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt.

— Gai va te manquer quand il partira du village avec ce gamin, pas vrai ?

Kakashi n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Je pense, oui. J'ai décidé de demander à Hitomi-chan si elle peut nous faire une paire de cahiers communicants, comme ceux qu'elle a donnés à ses amis et Naruto. Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle a découvert comment relier plusieurs carnets entre eux, plutôt qu'uniquement au sien. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de retourner à Sunagakure et de mettre la main sur Naruto.

— Elle acceptera sans doute, d'autant plus que je compte aussi l'emmener hors du village quand elle sera remise. Je demanderai à Shikaku-sama de nous donner une mission, ou que sais-je. Elle a encore plein de choses à apprendre.

— C'est bien vrai ça. D'ailleurs, ça pourrait l'occuper pendant sa convalescence, non ?

Ensui songea au butin récupéré dans la cache sous l'ancienne boulangerie des terres Uchiha. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper là-dedans, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se consacrer à une seule tâche, elle gérerait trop mal l'aspect répétitif qui venait avec ce genre d'occupation. Non, il devait trouver d'autres choses qui garderaient sa titanesque Bibliothèque tourner à plein régime. Néanmoins, c'était une piste, et une bonne, il devait l'admettre.

— Elle survivra, finit par dire Kakashi. Elle est plus solide que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Sa moue innocente m'a trompé jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de mettre le feu au terrain d'entraînement où je faisais passer le test des clochettes à son équipe.

— Elle survivra, oui, concéda Ensui. Mais à quel prix ? Je veux quelque chose de mieux qu'une simple survie pour elle. Elle mérite mieux.

— J'espère aussi qu'elle obtiendra mieux, bien entendu, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on mérite. Il suffit de nous voir tous les deux pour comprendre ça.

Ensui acquiesça et fit signe à un serveur qui passait non loin. Quand le jeune homme approcha, il commanda le repas pour lui-même et son apprentie, à envoyer dans la chambre où elle dormait encore. Il était temps qu'il retourne à son chevet. Même avec un clone à ses côtés, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de la laisser trop longtemps hors de sa vue. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille avant qu'il retourne près d'elle. Elle ne percevrait pas la différence entre une copie et l'original, mais lui, il saurait.

Hitomi avait remué, il le remarqua tout de suite quand il entra dans la chambre. D'une main douce, il s'empara de son bras droit, qui pendait dans le vide, et ajusta sa position le long de son flanc. Elle soupira, tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne se réveilla pas. Un sourire attendri effleura ses lèvres. Il caressa du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux noirs et bouclés, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait tellement grandi. Se trouver dans l'ombre d'une kunoichi pareille le remplissait de fierté ; il ne se serait avancé dans la lumière pour rien au monde.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité et d'indécision, il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux lentement, un centimètre après l'autre, baignant la petite chambre de la lumière du soleil couchant. Dans quelques jours, elle deviendrait officiellement une Chûnin de Konoha. Elle ne serait plus l'élève de Kakashi. Seulement son apprentie, son apprentie à lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il imagina ce que ce serait, de se trouver à nouveau sur les routes avec elle, de redevenir l'unique bénéficiaire du petit sourire féroce et avide qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à une connaissance nouvelle. Il ne devait qu'à sa volonté de ne pas harceler Tsunade pour qu'Hitomi soit promue immédiatement.

Il pouvait attendre.

Il entendit un petit grognement dans son dos et se tourna vers le lit. Il avait passé assez de fois les heures avant l'aurore à monter la garde pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du signal que son apprentie se réveillait. Il avait du mal à décider de quelque côté il se trouvait, entre ombre et lumière, souvenirs et temps présent, à cet instant. Mais il ne pouvait mettre cette impression sur le compte d'une quelconque indécision. L'indécision était la faiblesse du shinobi. Il ne se sentait pas faible. Simplement nostalgique et farouchement protecteur.

— Shishou ? fit la voix rauque d'Hitomi.

— Je suis là.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle sourit, tout son visage se teintant d'une expression réconfortée. Comme si le simple fait qu'il se tienne à portée de voix la baignait d'un sentiment de sécurité. Il espérait posséder ce pouvoir, pas parce qu'il s'en sentait gratifié ou meilleur, mais parce qu'il avait envie d'améliorer jusqu'aux plus discrets aspects de la vie de sa protégée. Il se demandait parfois si c'était ce que ça faisait, d'être le père d'un enfant qu'on voyait grandir, qu'on apprenait à connaître mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

L'estomac d'Hitomi gronda et elle tourna la tête en entendant son shishou rire doucement. Il envoya son clone hors de la pièce – pour aller chercher Lee ? – puis revint s'asseoir à son chevet. Ils ne remplirent pas le silence de mots inutiles, satisfaits avec la simple présence de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lee entra dans la chambre aux côtés d'un homme vêtu de la livrée de l'hôtel, et qui poussait un chariot croulant sous les victuailles. Elle sourit, reconnaissant la patte d'Ensui derrière ce geste.

— Hitomi, tu vas bien ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Lee. Ignorer la pointe de douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait devenait difficile, mais elle était un shinobi, celle qui endurait, comme disait Jiraiya dans son premier roman. Un jour, les mots seraient repris par Naruto et sauveraient Konoha de la dévastation, si elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter cette chaîne d'évènements en particulier. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver, en toute sincérité. L'adversaire était tellement, tellement plus fort qu'elle, et avait eu toute une vie pour acquérir une telle puissance. Elle, elle ne disposait que de quelques années supplémentaires.

— Ça va. Je commence à avoir un peu mal au genou et j'ai faim, mais rien de grave.

— Tu iras mieux une fois que tu auras mangé. Tu dois reprendre des forces !

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire incertain et le laissa pousser le chariot jusqu'au côté de son lit, là où elle n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour attirer la nourriture jusqu'à elle. Ensui attrapa une assiette pour lui-même et se mit à manger sans plus de cérémonie, surveillant les deux adolescents d'un œil. Il savait très bien ce qui se jouait devant lui. Parfois, sa propre impuissance lui donnait envie de hurler, mais hurler n'aurait pas effacé le vide dans les yeux de son apprentie, soigneusement dissimulé derrière une apparence paisible. Elle était douée pour prétendre. Pas assez douée.

Le lendemain, Tsunade vint apporter une paire de béquilles à Hitomi, en la menaçant copieusement de la faire passer par une fenêtre si elle ne les utilisait pas systématiquement. La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire innocent. On ne contrariait pas la Hokage quand elle était de cette humeur, pas si on tenait à la vie. Elle s'entraîna dans la petite chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de faire plus de dix pas sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Si seulement elle pouvait plutôt faire ses déplacements à dos d'Hoshihi… Mais Tsunade l'avait fusillée du regard quand elle l'avait suggéré. Apparemment, invoquer un chat cracheur de feu qui mesurait deux mètres au garrot en territoire étranger était une provocation. Allez comprendre.

La Hokage et ses conseillers furent rarement aperçus les jours qui suivirent. La cérémonie de promotion était prévue pour exactement une semaine après la fin du tournoi, mais le bruit courait que certains dignitaires étrangers essayaient de freiner les promotions des villages rivaux. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle imaginait tout ce qu'il fallait à Tsunade afin de s'empêcher d'en attraper un pour taper sur l'autre. À sa place, elle aurait eu du mal en tout cas. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait des envies de violence. Heureusement qu'elle ne se projetait pas dans une position politique une fois qu'elle serait adulte.

Elle n'aimait pas se reposer comme ça, mais Ensui veillait au grain. Il lui avait donné des exercices de contrôle de chakra, si exigeants et complexes qu'il était certain de l'occuper pendant un long moment. Il avait demandé conseil à Shizune et elle lui avait fourni une liste d'instructions qu'elle avait suivies durant son propre apprentissage sous la tutelle de Tsunade. Hitomi ne deviendrait jamais un ninja médecin. Elle n'était pas assez altruiste pour ça, et elle aimait trop se battre. Mais pour maîtriser les pans du fûinjutsu vers lesquels elle se dirigeait, elle aurait besoin d'un contrôle plus pointu qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Il avait choisi cette occupation parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se blesser en utilisant trop de chakra avec ces exercices, qui demandaient à peine plus d'une étincelle à la fois. Si elle avait besoin d'une plus grande quantité d'énergie, cela signifiait simplement qu'elle devait encore affiner son contrôle. À la fin de la semaine, elle avait atteint l'objectif qu'il lui avait fixé, et était capable de coudre deux morceaux de tissu ensemble en utilisant uniquement son chakra pour manipuler le fil et l'aiguille. Il lui offrit son sourire le plus fier et ouvrait la bouche pour la féliciter quand un ninja de Kusagakure apparut devant eux, dans le petit parc où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler.

— Nara-san, Yûhi-san, la cérémonie de promotion commencera dans une heure dans l'arène où le tournoi a eu lieu. Votre Hokage m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Maître et apprentie échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elle aurait pu clopiner dans ses béquilles jusque-là, mais ce serait une stupide perte de temps. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à son dos. En se relevant, il attrapa ses béquilles et suivit le messager sans un mot, assurant la position d'Hitomi en posant une main sur le bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, elle appuya sa tête contre le côté de la sienne et décida de ne pas protester. Oui, elle pouvait marcher, non, ce n'était pas le moment.

Les autres Genin étaient déjà présents, regroupés en rangs serrés par village. Ensui la déposa entre Sakura et Karin, lui tendit ses béquilles, puis alla rejoindre les autres dignitaires de Konoha regroupés derrière Tsunade. Lee se tenait devant elle : elle lui effleura l'omoplate pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna, sourit tendrement, puis reporta son attention sur le discours du chef de guerre de Kusagakure. Hitomi l'écoutait elle aussi d'une oreille, mais aucun sens caché ne s'enroulait dans les mots qu'il prononçait.

— À présent, je vais laisser la parole à mes pairs, qui nommeront les Genin reconnus comme dignes d'une promotion.

Une étincelle de tension courut à travers l'assemblée de Genin. La vague d'aura autour d'eux n'était pas exactement meurtrière, mais concentrée, intense, emplie de fermeté et de volonté. Ils ne faibliraient pas. Hitomi effleura la garde de son tantô du bout des doigts. Elle devrait lâcher ses béquilles si elle était amenée à le dégainer et se battre. Tsunade la tuerait.

— Puisque Konohagakure promeut aujourd'hui le plus grand nombre de Genin, Hokage-sama va ouvrir la cérémonie en annonçant lesquels de ses soldats recevront aujourd'hui le titre de Chûnin. Estimée Tsunade-sama, je vous laisse la parole.

L'air impériale, la cheffe de guerre de Konohagakure prit place à l'avant de l'estrade qui avait été construite pour l'occasion. Elle portait son haori vert sombre : il accentuait la force soigneusement dissimulée dans sa silhouette longue et mince, le ton pâle de sa peau et l'intensité presque effrayante de ses yeux couleur miel. Tsunade était un paradoxe. La meilleure chirurgienne et médic au monde, l'un des shinobi les plus dangereux que cette terre ait jamais porté.

— Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier mes shinobi pour le spectacle qu'ils ont offert à mes pairs et moi durant le tournoi. Vous m'avez rendue fière. Vous êtes la fierté de Konoha.

Les Genin de Konoha applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Différents degrés de sourires jouaient sur la plupart de leurs visages, exposant juste un éclat de l'impatience et de la satisfaction qu'ils ressentaient. Tsunade acquiesça légèrement, sa fierté claire comme le jour sur ses traits, puis reprit la parole :

— Nous allons commencer avec nos aînés. Gai-sensei, avancez et remettez leurs insignes à Mori no Tenten, Neji Hyûga et Rock Lee.

Le sensei descendit de l'estrade, trois vestes Chûnin entre ses mains. Il aida d'abord Tenten à l'enfiler par-dessus sa tenue, puis Neji, et enfin Lee. Pour son apprenti, son prodige de l'effort, il eut les larmes aux yeux. À cet instant, Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment les coéquipiers de son petit-ami réagissaient à la préférence si visible de leur professeur par l'un d'entre eux. L'instant passa, et les trois Chûnin nouvellement promus se décalèrent pour se trouver à l'arrière du groupe. Désormais, Hitomi, Karin et Sakura se trouvaient au premier rang, Hinata, Shino et Kiba derrière elles.

— Kakashi-sensei, continua Tsunade, avancez et remettez leurs insignes à Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki et Hitomi Yûhi.

Frémissante d'énergie contenue, Hitomi regarda son professeur descendre de l'estrade avec le pas souple et dangereux d'un prédateur. Il s'arrêta devant Sakura d'abord, l'aida à enfiler la veste vert sombre par-dessus la tenue de médic qu'elle portait quand elle ne devait pas se battre. Il lui sourit, puis passa à Karin, vêtue d'un uniforme similaire, et répéta les gestes. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant sa troisième élève. D'une main ferme, il rassembla ses longs cheveux noirs dans une main et la soutint de l'autre, pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de ses béquilles et puisse enfiler la veste elle-même. Par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi, elle percevait les regards d'Ensui et Kurenai, fierté et satisfaction mêlées.

Elle l'avait fait.

Elle était une Chûnin de Konoha.


	96. Apprendre la patience

Étouffée par une bouffée de frustration, Hitomi lança son carnet contre le mur le plus proche. Il rebondit avec un petit bruit sec puis tomba par terre, sa chute amortie par les tatamis. Elle resta là à le regarder, bouillonnante de colère retenue. Le sentiment d'isolement qui la rongeait depuis des jours n'arrangeait rien. Elle était rentrée depuis deux semaines, son genou commençait enfin à retrouver sa solidité, même si elle était toujours coincée en béquilles.

Lee était parti quelques jours plus tôt et son absence pressait comme une abrasion sur l'équilibre prudent qu'Hitomi maintenait dans son esprit. La plupart du temps, elle faisait bonne figure, souriait, prétendait son assurance et la paix à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait réussi à tromper Kurenai et Anosuke, partis faire des courses pour une activité à laquelle le jeune garçon participerait à l'Académie. Elle avait réussi à tromper Kakashi, désoeuvré maintenant que ses élèves avaient tous été promus.

Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tromper était Ensui, qui entra dans le salon avec un petit soupir, s'accroupit et ramassa le carnet, le rouvrant immédiatement à la dernière page couverte de l'écriture élégante de son apprentie. Il parvenait à peine à comprendre le sujet sur lequel elle s'était penchée, mais c'était devenu une occurrence commune maintenant qu'ils travaillaient pratiquement tous les jours sur son fûinjutsu.

— Tu as besoin d'une distraction, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne laisses pas ton cerveau respirer un peu.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, les traits durcis par une colère latente, mais il se contenta de poser un regard lourd de sens sur ses mains tremblantes et couvertes d'encre. Ses épaules retombèrent, l'image-même du découragement. Il posa le carnet sur la table basse et lui tapota gentiment la tête, compatissant.

— Je sais que c'est dur, mais fais-moi confiance, tu en as besoin. Je t'ai mis quelque chose de côté pour ce genre de situation. Laisse-moi juste aller le chercher, je reviens dans cinq minutes, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda se diriger au pas de course vers la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'il fut sorti, le silence dans la maison se fit étouffant, mais elle parvint à ignorer l'impression de tension qui agressait ses sens. Il serait bientôt de retour. Il l'avait promis.

— Voilà, je suis là !

Empressé comme un Jônin ne l'était sans doute jamais, il se précipita et s'assit à ses côtés, posant une boîte d'environ cinquante centimètres sur vingt de côté, et épaisse d'une dizaine. Elle était constituée du bois d'un Chêne d'Hashirama, gorgée de chakra, sans ouverture visible. Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi s'en empara et l'inspecta du bout des doigts, prudente et attentive.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix intéressée.

— Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le chakra appartient à Tobirama Senju. Travaille sur cette boîte pendant deux fois trente minutes par jour, une fois au matin et une fois l'après-midi, pour vider ton esprit de ton autre projet, et tu n'en seras que plus efficace.

Le regard un peu sceptique d'Hitomi se posa sur le carnet qu'elle avait jeté loin d'elle par frustration. À l'intérieur se trouvaient ses notes et recherches pour un sceau qui l'aiderait à protéger les jinchûriki que l'Akatsuki poursuivrait très bientôt. Itachi parlait de plus en plus fréquemment de ses camarades et des informations qu'ils récoltaient sur leurs cibles. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils passent à l'action. La pression était comme une main serrée autour de sa gorge. Ensui avait raison, bien entendu. Elle serait plus efficace si elle pouvait s'éloigner de ce projet pendant quelques dizaines de minutes par jour.

Elle commença, tout naturellement, par sonder l'objet avec son chakra. La surprise lui fit hausser les sourcils quand la boîte réagit aussitôt, un sceau de fermeture extrêmement complexe apparaissant sur toute sa surface. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se pencha sur les traits sombres, hypnotiques, et commença à décrypter ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle devrait faire des recherches afin de comprendre certaines parties de ce sceau, mais il semblait logique que la réponse se trouve dans les documents récupérés dans la cachette de Tobirama et Minato.

D'une secousse sèche, elle se leva à l'aide de ses béquilles. Elle observait avec beaucoup de rigueur les ordres de Tsunade, qui impliquaient de ne pas poser sa jambe plâtrée par terre, ou alors sans porter le moindre poids dessus. D'accord, elle le faisait parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer par la fenêtre si la Hokage apprenait qu'elle ne respectait pas ses recommandations, mais le résultat était le même, pas vrai ? Au début, elle avait perdu patience jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour avec ses béquilles et Ensui avait dû la porter pour monter et descendre les escaliers – c'était ça ou la rattraper de justesse quand elle perdait l'équilibre – mais maintenant elle arrivait à se déplacer sans trop de problème. Ses épaules et ses bras avaient même gagné un peu de muscle au fil des jours.

Dans sa chambre, elle attrapa un sac et y fourra deux carnets vierges, son cahier communiquant et quelques rouleaux venus de la cache des anciens Hokage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver une réponse pour l'énigme de la boîte, mais c'était un début. Elle aurait pu fouiller simplement sa Bibliothèque, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle parvenait mieux à se concentrer si elle avait l'information sous les yeux. Ensui lui avait assuré que tous ses cousins Nara qui possédaient une mémoire similaire à la sienne réalisaient la même chose durant leur apprentissage. La plupart d'entre eux restaient des civils ; ils étaient particulièrement sensibles aux traumatismes, incapables d'oublier leurs cauchemars devenus réalité. Elle était la seule encore en vie à faire partie des ninjas actifs du clan.

C'était un peu effrayant quand elle y pensait.

Elle souleva le sac, le coinça dans le pli de son épaule puis rebroussa chemin. Dans les escaliers, elle fit preuve de prudence. Ensui ne serait vraiment pas content si elle tombait. Finalement, elle se retrouva en sécurité dans le salon. Son maître avait pris place dans l'un des fauteuils et étudiait ce qui ressemblait à un traité d'anatomie. Shizune semblait vraiment décidée à le transformer en médic digne de ce nom. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, quand le Nara n'était pas aux côtés de son apprentie. Et ils avaient dansé ensemble au bal de l'investiture de Tsunade… Peut-être ces rencontres cachaient-elles un peu plus que de la simple étude. Que ce soit le cas ou non, Hitomi soutiendrait son shishou.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail sur le sceau qui entourait la boîte, elle eut déterminé qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau de verrouillage extrêmement complexe, quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà déduit de sa simple présence, et que la clé n'était pas un autre objet qu'Ensui et elle auraient manqué lors de leur fouille de la cache. C'était une avancée, aussi ténue semblait-elle. L'esprit rafraîchi, elle retourna à son autre problème, celui pour lequel le temps commençait sérieusement à manquer. Elle remonta de deux pages dans son carnet, corrigea quelques erreurs que sa frustration avait laissées passer, et se remit au travail, l'esprit à nouveau clair.

Deux heures plus tard, Ensui se redressa et s'étira de tout son long, image vivace du prédateur vaguement paresseux qui dormait dans tous les shinobi Nara. Même Shikamaru commençait à développer ce trait inhérent à son clan sans le réaliser. Il était si facile d'oublier que les Nara, indolents et tranquilles, avaient offert à Konoha certains des ninjas les plus dangereux que le village ait jamais compté dans ses rangs. Les Nara apprenaient à utiliser cette croyance à leur avantage dès leur plus jeune âge : chez Hitomi, cela s'était traduit par l'emphase qu'elle plaçait sur son apparence gracile et inoffensive.

— Je vais envoyer un clone nous chercher à manger. Tu as une préférence ?

Elle releva la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train de lire, battit des paupières d'un air un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

— Hum, le traiteur qui fait toutes sortes de ravioles sur les terres Akimichi ? Il a ouvert pendant qu'on était à Kusagakure et j'ai envie de goûter ce qu'ils font.

Ensui sourit et invoqua un clone d'ombre avec l'efficacité de l'habitude. Hitomi, qui n'utilisait pas la technique très souvent, n'avait elle aussi besoin que d'une seule mudra, mais elle devait se concentrer un instant pour y parvenir. Cela signifiait qu'en situation de combat, elle devait être couverte pour que la ruse soit efficace. Heureusement, elle disposait d'un beau nombre d'outils qui lui permettraient de créer une telle couverture, mais en équipe, elle risquait de compromettre ses compagnons en les utilisant.

Le clone revint vingt minutes plus tard, un sac en tissu fumant dans la main. Aussitôt, Hitomi referma le carnet dans lequel elle s'était replongée et se redressa légèrement. Le canapé était le seul endroit où elle pouvait manger confortablement avec sa jambe tendue, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui fallait ses deux mains pour tenir le plat et apporter la nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle qui aimait lire pendant ses repas… Enfin, au moins, Ensui était là pour l'aider à rester occupée psychologiquement tandis que son corps satisfaisait son besoin primaire de carburant. Et quel carburant… Elle couina avec enthousiasme quand la première raviole, juteuse et salée, fondit dans sa bouche.

— On a trouvé une nouvelle excellente adresse, sourit Ensui en scrutant son visage d'un regard intense mais affectueux.

Elle hocha la tête, enthousiaste, et se concentra pendant quelques temps sur la nourriture, les nouvelles saveurs qui inondaient ses papilles gustatives. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres. Ensui, quant à lui, savoura cette expression rare sur les traits de son apprentie. Quand elle souriait comme ça, vaguement perdue en elle-même, il parvenait à croire qu'elle s'éloignait des chemins sombres, qu'elle remontait la pente, qu'un jour elle irait mieux.

Ils se régalèrent tous les deux, puis Ensui se leva pour débarrasser. D'habitude, Hitomi l'aurait fait, mais tant qu'elle était dans le plâtre, Kurenai l'avait relevée de toutes les tâches d'entretien de la maison qu'elle effectuait parfois. Faire la vaisselle avec des béquilles aurait impliqué un niveau ridicule de complications. Mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'inutilité. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être libérée du plâtre et des béquilles, de retourner à son entraînement. Elle avait besoin de remettre son corps au travail, de sentir ses muscles palpiter d'épuisement.

Quand Ensui revint au salon, Hitomi rassemblait ses affaires dans le sac qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre. Elle aurait pu utiliser des sceaux, mais le poids dans son dos était un effort comme un autre. Il garda un œil sur elle, mais elle semblait réussir à gérer son corps et ses aides sans trop de problème. Ses gestes avaient retrouvé une certaine assurance qui faisait plaisir à voir. Malgré tout, il percevait son impatience et le mépris latent qui ne demandait qu'à éclater et se retourner contre elle-même. Elle voulait être libre, dédaignait l'état dans lequel ses membres se trouvaient ses derniers temps. Il savait déjà que dans une semaine, il devrait contrôler son entraînement avec rigueur pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas à nouveau.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la baie vitrée, poussa la porte coulissante jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit grande ouverte et enjamba le chambranle pour se retrouver sur la terrasse. Le soleil du début de soirée était rayonnant, jetant sa lumière dorée sur le jardin. Elle offrit son visage à la brise qui jouait autour d'elle, agitant légèrement sa queue de cheval au rythme des arbres dispersés autour d'elle. Si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre le murmure constant du vent au faîte du Bois aux Cerfs. Ces bruits ténus, cette odeur dans l'air, lui rappelaient qu'elle se trouvait à la maison.

En sécurité.

Elle s'assit sur le porche comme elle le pouvait, sa jambe plâtrée maladroitement étendue devant elle, et se remit au travail. Son maître se joignit à elle, se plaçant peut-être sans le savoir de manière à ce que la fragrance de pin et d'épices qui émanait de lui soit apportée par le vent jusqu'à elle. Un nœud dont elle n'avait pas réalisé la présence dans son esprit se relâcha. Elle laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de contentement et se replongea dans son travail. Elle y était presque. Ce sceau serait une œuvre d'art, aussi beau que mortel, subtil, délicat, gorgé de pouvoir. En comparaison, le sceau qu'elle avait créé pour Anosuke – il s'y était merveilleusement acclimaté – n'était qu'un travail amateur.

Elle releva la tête en entendant des pas qui contournaient la maison. Ses sens l'informèrent qu'il s'agissait de Shikaku, mais elle eut un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant. Ses yeux enregistrèrent la tension au coin de sa bouche, dans ses épaules, ses sourcils froncés et l'aura de danger peut-être un peu plus concentrée que d'habitude autour de lui. Ensui se leva et le salua d'une inclinaison de la tête, tandis qu'elle reproduisait le geste en restant assise. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Rien de grave, mais un évènement qui déplaisait à son oncle et le poussait à ressentir ce malaise qui s'agitait presque visiblement à l'intérieur de lui.

— Shikaku-sama, tout va bien ? demanda Ensui d'un ton prudent.

Le regard du chef de clan s'attarda sur son aide le plus fidèle. Une étincelle presque hantée dansa une seconde dans ses yeux sombres, puis l'instant passa, se dispersa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais Hitomi l'avait saisi, exactement au bon moment, et sa posture se redressa en réaction tandis que sa main traînait près de la garde du kunai qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Le patriarche s'agenouilla lentement et prit place à leurs côtés. Il fouilla d'une main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en extirpa un livre qu'Hitomi reconnut comme le Bingo Book de Kusagakure.

— Il y a quelque chose là-dedans que vous devez voir.

Il ouvrit le livre à la bonne page immédiatement, comme s'il l'avait mémorisée, et tourna le livre dans leur direction pour qu'ils puissent lire à leur tour. Une impression de froid et de vide l'envahit lentement, caressant ses os et ses organes avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la tendresse. Sur le papier, une photographie d'elle peu après son ascension au rang de Genin lui rendit un regard paisible. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle découvrait les informations qui accompagnaient la photo. _Menace de rang B, maîtrise du fûinjutsu rang A, Kekkei Genkai inconnu. Responsable de la mort du Sannin Orochimaru. Deux millions de ryôs, morte ou vive._ Un petit rire incrédule lui échappa, qui se transforma en explosion d'hilarité hystérique. Elle rit et pleura en même temps pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit comme vide.

— Oh, Hitomi, soupira Ensui à côté d'elle.

Elle entendit sa voix comme s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout d'un long tunnel, ne réagit pas quand ses longs bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et de ses épaules pour la bercer doucement. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Il ne serait pas en permanence à ses côtés. Cette page du Bingo Book dessinait sur son front une cible à deux millions de ryôs. Tous les chasseurs de prime du monde connu s'en prendraient à elle si elle les rencontrait sans le savoir. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en quelque étranger que ce soit, excepté ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Il fallait… Il fallait qu'elle pense à un moyen de se protéger. Elle repoussa les trois premières idées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit immédiatement, elles n'étaient pas réalisables. La quatrième, en revanche, elle la considéra longuement tout en tremblant comme une feuille dans les bras de son maître. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Et ça devrait être prêt avant qu'elle quitte le village avec Ensui, pour lui comme pour elle. Peu à peu, elle reprit la maîtrise de ses sens, réalisa qu'elle était blottie dans les bras de son mentor, sous le regard inquiet de Shikaku.

— Ici, tu seras protégée en permanence, bien entendu, comme tous nos ninjas inscrits au Bingo Book. Je suis désolé, mais ceux de Kirigakure et Kumogakure contiennent la même information. Nous pourrons sans doute obtenir que le Pays de l'Eau lève la prime sur ta tête une fois que la situation politique là-bas se soit stabilisée, mais les Pays de la Foudre et de la Terre ont toujours pris un malin plaisir à traquer nos ninjas.

Elle hocha la tête, à nouveau engoncée dans un simulacre de sérénité. Elle ne trompait ni son shishou ni son oncle, elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin de prétendre. Ils lui accordèrent cette petite faveur sans même y prêter attention.

— Sunagakure a refusé de t'ajouter à son Bingo Book. Nous pouvons remercier ton ami Gaara pour ça. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu seras en sécurité au Pays du Vent… Mais au moins, s'ils ont besoin d'argent, ce n'est pas toi que les officiels du village feront traquer par leurs unités de chasse.

Il soupira, frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, deux gestes qui trahissaient une nuance de vulnérabilité presque hors-personnage pour Shikaku. En toutes circonstances, il était dur, paisible, ferme. Il ne faiblissait jamais, ne faillait jamais. Mais ce soir-là… Ce soir-là, la légende s'effaçait, révélait l'humain caché derrière le mythe comme derrière un bouclier. Ensui et lui échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Hitomi était la nièce de l'un, l'apprentie de l'autre. Ils auraient tout donné pour que de tels dangers ne se trouvent jamais en travers de sa route. Il était trop tard, à présent.

— Tu vas devoir t'améliorer, poursuivit le chef de clan. Pas seulement en fûinjutsu, malheureusement. Ton ninjutsu et ton kenjutsu doivent pouvoir supporter un combat contre les mercenaires qui risqueraient de t'attaquer. Je sais que tu prévoyais de partir avec Ensui, mais…

— Je peux nous forger de nouvelles identités, intervint-elle d'une voix ferme.

Shikaku s'interrompit et lui fit signe d'élaborer. Elle lui expliqua dans le détail le sceau qu'elle voulait créer dans ce but, une fois son projet en cours terminé, puis le regarda peser soigneusement cette nouvelle possibilité.

— Ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup d'apprentis partent en voyage avec leur maître une fois devenus Chûnin, concéda-t-il d'une voix prudente. Voyager permet un entraînement plus souple, plus complet, et par moments plus intense. Très bien, tu pourras partir une fois ce sceau terminé et gravé sur ta peau et celle d'Ensui.

Le maître inclina la tête avec gratitude. Il choisirait toujours la conduite la plus à même d'assurer la sécurité de son apprentie, mais il convoitait la perspective de ce voyage de toute son âme depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée à Konoha, six ans plus tôt. Il avait besoin de la retrouver sur les routes, de passer du temps exclusivement en sa compagnie, de lui offrir tout le savoir qu'il lui restait à partager. Le sceau dont Hitomi parlait… Il n'était pas sûr qu'un tel travail ait déjà vu le jour, à Konoha ou ailleurs, mais si quelqu'un était capable de donner naissance à toute une nouvelle branche de fûinjutsu, c'était bien son apprentie.

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Les deux hommes se figèrent et remarquèrent ses traits creusés, les cernes qui dessinaient un sombre choc sous ses yeux, ses mains crispées comme des serres pâles sur ses genoux. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Une adolescente brillante, féroce, fière, créative et vaguement cruelle, certes. Ils oubliaient parfois comment ces caractéristiques si intéressantes pour un shinobi se dissolvaient dans la terreur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir face à un ennemi encore non-défini. Ensui prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, serra doucement pour attirer son attention, chercha son regard du sien.

— Tu ne seras pas seule. Moi, je suis prêt. Je t'apprendrai à l'être aussi.

Elle le fixa du regard pendant un long moment, comme pour tenter de peser ses paroles, et puisqu'il ne montrait pas le moindre signe de faiblesse, elle finit par hocher la tête et se laisser aller contre lui. Son esprit fusait à toute allure, il pouvait le voir dans les petits tressaillements qui lui parcouraient les doigts, dans le mouvement qu'elle amorça pour frotter ses pieds l'un contre l'autre avant de se rappeler que sa jambe plâtrée empêcherait la manœuvre. Il ne la rassurerait pas en quelques paroles lancées en l'air. Il la rassurait en agissant, encore et encore.

Shikaku finit par les quitter pour rejoindre sa femme dans la maison voisine. Shikamaru était en mission, encore. Hitomi laissait la tâche à son père de lui expliquer qu'elle risquait bien de ne jamais rentrer à la maison parce qu'à quatorze ans, presque quinze, elle avait une prime de Jônin sur la tête. Certes, le montant était loin d'égaler celui des récompenses pour la capture ou le meurtre d'Asuma, Kakashi, Gai ou Kurenai, mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire face à une telle menace. Elle devait s'améliorer, et vite.

Au soir, quand elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle invoqua Hoshihi, seul. Il lui suffit d'un regard, d'un reniflement discret, pour comprendre qu'elle allait mal. Lentement, prudent de ne pas approcher son genou blessé, il grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés et s'installa de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'adosser contre son flanc, posant sa queue sur ses cuisses nues. Il se mit à ronronner quand elle perdit l'une de ses mains dans le pelage doux de son poitrail. Pendant de longues minutes, ils conservèrent un précieux silence, seulement peuplé des murmures discrets de leur affection mutuelle.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ? Quelque chose de grave.

Hitomi acquiesça puis lui raconta. Il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de toutes les institutions du monde ninja, mais il se souvenait de Zabuza, de la prime que le déserteur avait brièvement mentionnée, du Bingo Book qu'il leur avait montré. Sa familière n'était pas faible, pas du tout, mais il y avait un monde entier entre ça et une force suffisante pour pouvoir vivre sans se soucier d'être agressée à chaque instant pour quelques sacs de billets. Les humains étaient des créatures avides, après tout. Même quelques civils pourraient être assez fous, assez stupides, pour tenter de récolter une telle prime. Deux millions de ryôs, cela changerait leur vie à jamais.

— Ensui-san va t'emmener en voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras en sécurité à ses côtés. Tu apprendras à être encore plus forte. Et je serai là, moi aussi, bien entendu. Et Kurokumo, Haîro, Sunaarashi et Hokori. Même Hai. Nous nous battrons pour toi.

— Je le sais. Je… Je panique juste un peu. J'ai aussi un plan pour qu'on ne puisse pas nous retrouver facilement, Ensui et moi, mais ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas être avec nous en-dehors des situations qui le nécessitent. Le Bingo Book a été rédigé après le Tournoi. Ils ont précisé dedans que j'étais accompagnée de chats géants, dont un couleur de feu.

Hoshihi prit le temps de peser cette information, puis inclina la tête, un peu de mauvaise grâce. Il comprenait le besoin de voyager dans le secret. Son invocatrice n'était pas en chasse, mais elle était devenue une proie. Une proie particulièrement dangereuse, il le reconnaissait sans problème, mais une proie tout de même. Elle devait se cacher, assurer sa sécurité, disparaître si nécessaire.

— Je pourrais passer quelques jours ici, si tu veux. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois libérée de ce plâtre, ou jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles. Tu me manqueras.

— Tu me manqueras aussi, chuchota-t-elle contre son cou.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit s'était profondément étendue sur les terres Nara, Kurenai les trouva endormis dans cette position bizarre. La jeune femme laissa un sourire attendri glisser sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de son pas le plus feutré pour remonter les couvertures de sa fille jusqu'à ses épaules, comme elle aimait. Le mouvement la réveilla et elle ouvrit les yeux, les doigts déjà enroulés autour de la garde d'un kunai. Quand elle reconnut les prunelles écarlates identiques aux siennes, elle se détendit à nouveau.

— Shikaku m'a expliqué, murmura Kurenai en s'agenouillant pour que leurs visages soient à peu près à la même hauteur. Tu t'en vas bientôt.

Ce n'était pas une question – la Jônin connaissait assez bien sa fille pour savoir comment elle réagirait à une telle nouvelle. Si ce dont elle avait besoin avait été prêt, si elle n'avait pas été coincée par sa blessure, elle aurait sans doute disparu en ne laissant qu'un petit mot derrière elle. Comme un mirage. Une illusion.

— Tu t'occuperas d'Anosuke pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

— Bien entendu. Shikaku aussi. Il l'apprécie beaucoup. Quand tu reviendras, tu le reconnaîtras à peine, tu verras. Mais nous, on ne le laissera pas t'oublier.

Hitomi hocha lentement la tête. Sur son visage s'inscrivait une vulnérabilité qui allait de pair avec son âge, bien loin des rictus durs et fiers qu'elle avait exposés lors du Tournoi, quand il avait fallu démontrer son savoir-faire et ses talents. Aurait-elle préféré rester une Genin si elle avait su ce que le Bingo Book lui préparait ? Sans doute pas. Le mal était déjà fait bien avant l'examen, après tout. Quelqu'un l'avait vue tuer Orochimaru, un ninja sans doute, et le bruit avait couru jusqu'à atteindre des oreilles qui lui avaient trouvé une utilité.

— Je t'écrirai, ma puce. On a des moyens de rester en contact, toi et moi. Ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux que j'actualise ton carnet, que je le relie à un autre en plus du mien ? Je pourrais le faire, tu sais.

— Concentre-toi plutôt sur les projets que tu dois finir avant de partir. C'est plus important. J'ai d'autres moyens de communiquer si j'en ai besoin. Le carnet peut rester entre nous.

Kurenai déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle. Une larme solitaire avait roulé sur sa joue à l'idée d'être encore une fois séparée de son bébé, alors qu'elle aurait dû être celle qui la protégeait de tous les dangers. Offrir ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre créait dans sa poitrine une sensation de froid et de vide qui lui donnait envie d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle-même. Heureusement, Ensui était à la hauteur de cette tâche.

Il avait tout intérêt à l'être.


	97. Illusion de sécurité

Le jour où Tsunade vint en personne examiner Hitomi et lui retirer son plâtre, la jeune fille profita de l'occasion pour lui demander une autre faveur. La Hokage était très occupée, mais à part Jiraiya, qui n'était pas disponible, elle seule possédait les compétences pour faire de son plan de disparition un succès. Ensui, à ses côtés, lui pressa gentiment la main en signe d'encouragements.

— Hokage-sama, commença la Chûnin d'un ton respectueux, est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous tatouer, à mon shishou et à moi, un sceau à l'intérieur de la bouche ?

La requête était si étrange que la médic se figea un instant, son regard perplexe sondant sa patiente.

— Hum… Ca dépend du sceau en question. J'imagine que tu as pris les designs avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et coinça ses doigts entre deux couches de bandages sur son avant-bras pour en extirper un mince morceau de parchemin de stockage. Une étincelle de chakra et deux rouleaux très volumineux apparurent entre ses mains. Tsunade haussa les sourcils en voyant leur épaisseur, mais prit celui sur lequel elle pouvait voir le nom d'Hitomi, le déroula et se pencha sur son travail. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Ces traits élégants, minces, les circonvolutions aussi délicates que des ailes de libellules – elle voyait son grand-oncle Tobirama et son prédécesseur Minato comme une influence discrète dans l'œuvre d'Hitomi.

— Jiraiya vous a donc confié ce secret, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix serrée.

— Ou-oui. Il a dit à Ensui-shishou qu'il était temps.

— Ce vieux roublard…

Il y avait une nuance d'affection dans la voix de Tsunade, une sorte de tendresse qui faisait presque mal à écouter. S'étaient-ils définitivement déchirés depuis la désertion d'Orochimaru ? Sa mort les avait-elle rapprochés ? La Hokage étudia le sceau en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, puis hocha la tête en soupirant.

— Je peux le faire. On a des chambres de sceau au sous-sol. Je vais devoir vous anesthésier pour ce travail, tu t'en doutes, ça prendra plusieurs heures. Où est-ce que tu le veux ?

Hitomi n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Elle y avait déjà énormément songé pendant ses nuits sans sommeil, au cours de ses interminables échanges avec Itachi, Gaara et Haku.

— Sur mon palais, juste derrière mes dents, pour pouvoir l'activer d'un contact de ma langue.

Ensui murmura son approbation. C'était l'endroit à la fois le plus discret et le plus pratique. Personne ne penserait à regarder à cet endroit. Tsunade prépara le matériel nécessaire et les conduisit à travers les couloirs et escaliers de l'hôpital qu'elle considérait comme son domaine. Hitomi ressentait un mélange perturbant de tranquillité et de nervosité. Elle était bientôt prête à partir. Il ne lui restait qu'à acheter une machine à tatouer, de l'encre, et apprendre à s'en servir. Son sceau pour les jinchûriki était prêt, si beau, si complexe, qu'elle s'était plus d'une fois surprise à soupirer avec ce qui ressemblait à de la langueur en caressant les traits de la version définitive du bout des doigts.

— Ensui, on va commencer par toi, ordonna Tsunade une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Je veux qu'Hitomi-chan puisse m'assister en cas de problème. C'est son sceau, après tout.

L'homme acquiesça et alla s'allonger à même le sol au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était très large, haute de plafond et complètement nue. La seule décoration, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était la paire de lampes suspendues au plafond qui projetaient une lumière neutre et égale jusque dans les angles nets des murs blancs.

— Hum, désolée, Ensui, mais tu vas devoir enlever tes vêtements. C'est plus facile de poser un sceau sur de la peau que sur du tissu, et je ne voudrais pas qu'un pli imprévu nous perturbe. Tu peux garder ton caleçon. Ou boxer. Ou peu importe ce que tu portes, vraiment.

Il grogna mais se releva et se dévêtit en gestes rapides et efficaces tandis que son apprentie détournait le regard. Elle n'était pas effarouchée, elle l'avait déjà vu sans ses vêtements – une fois, à Sunagakure, il l'avait emmenée dans une sorte de parc aquatique que Gaara avait recommandé et il s'agissait toujours de l'un de ses plus jolis souvenirs. Mais l'adolescence influençait étrangement son cerveau et elle n'avait vraiment, _vraiment _pas envie de provoquer l'une de ces réactions déconcertantes en regardant son _shishou_.

Elle se concentra sur Tsunade quand la médic s'agenouilla près d'Ensui et l'anesthésia d'une pression contre son cou et d'un peu de chakra couleur menthe. Les muscles du Jônin se dénouèrent. Un lourd soupir, et il s'endormait profondément. Aussitôt, la Hokage se mit au travail, traçant le premier cercle avec un pistolet à tatouage autour de sa bouche. Une fois ce cercle posé, le sceau était construit de manière à ce qu'un tatouage ne soit plus nécessaire, une prouesse en soi, la Princesse Senju devait l'admettre.

La Hokage travailla pendant près de deux heures sous le regard acéré d'Hitomi, qui cherchait la moindre erreur, la moindre approximation, et n'en trouva aucune. Bien sûr qu'elle n'en trouva aucune. Tsunade était une Maîtresse des Sceaux depuis bien avant sa naissance – elle avait été la première des Sannin à recevoir ce titre. Cela dit, la médic ne se sentit pas offensée, seulement amusée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses gestes n'avaient plus été scrutés avec une telle intensité. Elle se sentait presque rajeunie de trente ans par ce regard.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à comprimer le sceau. Tu veux le faire, ou je m'en occupe ?

Le picotement dans ses mains l'informa qu'elle pouvait le faire, que son instinct le voulait, mais elle devait garder la tête froide : Tsunade était bien plus qualifiée qu'elle dans le domaine.

— Allez-y, s'il vous plaît.

Elle regarda les longs traits d'encre et de sang mêlés se rétracter le long des dalles puis du corps d'Ensui, laissant sur leur sillage une peau rougie et sans doute sensible. S'il n'avait pas été anesthésié, le Jônin aurait sans doute serré les poings et les dents pour retenir une plainte de douleur. Aucun sceau corporel ne pouvait être acquis sans douleur. Une fois la version contractée du travail d'Hitomi localisée sur son palais – elle l'inspecta elle-même pour s'assurer que tout avait l'apparence requise – Tsunade réveilla Ensui et l'aida à se redresser en position assise. Son regard brumeux retrouva en netteté quand il se fixa sur Hitomi, qui attendait non sans anxiété à quelques mètres de distance.

— Testez-le, Ensui-shishou.

Il sourit, puis elle sentit une étincelle de chakra localisée dans sa bouche et, sous ses yeux, son apparence se mit à changer. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et prirent une teinte roux profond tout en bouclant légèrement, ses épaules s'élargirent, ses yeux virèrent au bleu pâle et ses traits devinrent plus acérés, presque nobles. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec les Nara à présent, si ce n'était la vive intelligence dans ses prunelles. Le sceau n'était pas une simple illusion : il utilisait le chakra implanté à l'intérieur pour réellement modifier l'apparence du porteur. Une deuxième décharge de chakra le désactivait, et Ensui choisit de quitter cette peau pour l'instant, redevenant le maître qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

— À mon tour, enjoignit Hitomi d'une voix déterminée.

Elle se dévêtit en quelques gestes efficaces, ne gardant que sa culotte, et alla prendre la place qu'Ensui venait de libérer au centre de la pièce. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur résiduelle de son corps sur la dalle de pierre où elle s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux, sentit les doigts de Tsunade effleurer son cou et glissa immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Son corps en avait bien besoin : depuis des semaines désormais elle oscillait entre cauchemars et nuits passées dans sa Bibliothèque, sans repos pour son esprit.

Elle se réveilla graduellement avec la sensation que sa peau avait subi de vicieux frottements. Elle pouvait sentir avec une acuité presque douloureuse les fantômes de l'encre sur sa peau, sans doute parce qu'elle les avait façonnés elle-même sur le papier. La main ferme de Tsunade l'aida à s'asseoir, puis porta un gobelet rempli d'eau fraîche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle réalisa en avalant la première gorgée à quel point elle avait soif. Une anesthésie restait une anesthésie : ses mouvements étaient approximatifs, ses sens débordés et épuisés à la fois, et elle ressentait la fatigue comme une vieille camarade gravée dans sa chair.

À son tour, elle recourba légèrement sa langue et y concentra un peu de chakra pour libérer celui que le sceau contenait. Elle grimaça de douleur quand son corps changea. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait : elle avait elle-même encodé les changements que le sceau apporterait à son apparence. Elle savait que ses cheveux lui atteignaient désormais la taille, roux sombre au lieu de noirs, que ses yeux avaient viré au bleu perçant, qu'elle possédait bien plus de taches de rousseur et enfin un peu de chair sur les os. On ne pouvait plus compter ses côtes, désormais, et ses traits étaient plus doux.

— Quelle identité voulez-vous associer à ces apparences ? demanda Tsunade avec intérêt. Je peux vous faire forger des papiers cette semaine.

Ensui fit signe à Hitomi de répondre. C'était son idée, après tout.

— Eien et Akito Senjin, ninjas de Konoha. Maître et apprentie. Père et fille.

Ils échangèrent un long regard que Tsunade n'osa pas interrompre. Elle pouvait voir l'avidité dans les yeux d'Hitomi, et la douceur qui lui répondait dans ceux d'Ensui. Un père et sa fille. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à prétendre jouer ces rôles. Ils ne prétendraient sans doute même pas beaucoup.

— L'ANBU Renard va s'occuper de vos papiers. Tu le connais, Hitomi-chan, je crois ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, tant à sa question qu'au choix de la personne qui créerait leurs papiers. Elle se souvenait de Renard. De l'absence de sceau sur sa langue. L'un des rares ninjas d'élite à avoir échappé à la Racine. Elle lui faisait confiance, au moins pour le fait de ne pas dévoiler sa nouvelle identité à Danzô Shimura. Elle se doutait bien que le Conseiller la surveillait depuis la fin du Tournoi, depuis le rapport que Sai n'avait pas manqué de lui remettre concernant les capacités de chacun des Genin qui avaient combattu devant lui ou contre lui.

Elle avait accepté ce risque, et il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Au moins, le Conseiller ignorait toujours son talent avec les sceaux : elle en avait utilisé très peu durant le Tournoi, et seulement ceux que d'autres Genin auraient pu créer ou acheter. Elle ne s'était pas non plus servie de son Kekkei Genkai, il ne savait donc pas que le clan Yûhi renaissait de ses cendres. Avec un peu de chance, ses liens avec les Nara suffiraient à dissuader l'homme de s'en prendre à elle pendant quelques temps encore.

— Dans ce cas, c'est décidé, conclut Tsunade. Hitomi-chan, si tu m'abîmes encore ce genou, je te passerai l'idée de forcer sur l'entraînement quand ton corps n'est pas prêt _personnellement_.

La Hokage sourit, de son sourire le plus doux, et Hitomi dissimula un frisson d'appréhension en détournant le regard. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que se sentaient ses pairs quand elle agissait de la sorte ? Si oui… Elle allait continuer. Un peu de crainte ne faisait de mal à personne. Elle se releva lentement, en s'appuyant sans vergogne sur Ensui qui, lui, semblait déjà remis de l'anesthésie. Elle se sentait réellement libérée maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de plâtre, même si son genou était toujours très raide. La simple idée de tous les étirements qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver sa mobilité la faisait frémir d'horreur.

Mais au moins elle ne devrait pas affronter seule cette épreuve. Son shishou se tiendrait à ses côtés, l'aiderait, la façonnerait comme il l'avait fait durant leur dernier voyage. Quand elle songeait à leur départ prochain, son cœur s'envolait dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable de son impatience. Elle allait laisser sa mère, ses amis, son sensei et son village derrière elle, pour une période indéterminée. Elle aurait dû éprouver de l'anxiété, de la mélancolie. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une hâte : franchir les portes de Konoha sans se retourner. Sans doute était-elle une mauvaise personne.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi alla acheter un petit pistolet à tatouage dans l'un des magasins du clan. Elle aurait pu se fournir dans le reste du village, mais ici, elle était pratiquement certaine que son achat ne pourrait pas être tracé. Ensui la conduisit jusqu'au studio de Yûgao, qui avait été contactée quelques jours plus tôt et aiderait bien volontiers. Là, elle se concentra pour apprendre les bases du maniement du pistolet qu'elle venait d'acheter, absorba sans difficulté les propriétés des différents types d'encre, et tout autre savoir qui pourrait lui être utile.

Ensui revint la chercher à midi. Ils mangèrent en ville, le regard du Jônin balayant régulièrement les environs. Elle savait qu'il avait ouvert ses méridiens également, à l'affût de toute menace qui oserait se manifester. La logique les assurait qu'ils étaient en sécurité au cœur du village, mais dans ce genre de situation la logique ne suffisait pas. La logique les aurait fait tuer. Ni le maître ni l'élève ne savourèrent réellement le repas, pourtant de qualité. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes, trop occupés à scruter les alentours.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la remise en forme d'Hitomi. Ensui commença par la guider à travers une chaîne d'étirements, doux d'abord, et puis de plus en plus intenses. Il ne se concentrait pas seulement sur ses jambes, même si elles auraient besoin de plus de travail que le reste de son corps. Il montra infiniment plus de patience qu'elle n'en ressentait elle-même, poussant ses membres jusqu'à leur exacte limite, et pas un millimètre plus loin. Même quand elle essayait de le convaincre, même quand elle tentait de ruser, il restait inflexible.

Elle savait que c'était pour son bien.

Après le dîner, elle sortit à nouveau des limites des terres du clan, seule cette fois. Elle restait sur ses gardes, Hoshihi à ses côtés, prêt à agir au moindre signe de menace. Ensui devait travailler avec Shikaku pour préparer leur départ, tandis qu'elle retournait auprès de Yûgao pour poursuivre son apprentissage. La jeune femme ne cachait pas son inquiétude face au programme que son élève d'un temps s'était fixée. Elle ignorait les raisons derrière son empressement, mais elle soupçonnait ce qu'Hitomi ne disait pas.

Ce programme se répéta pendant cinq jours sans la moindre accroche. Grâce aux bons soins d'Ensui, Hitomi commençait à retrouver le tonus qu'elle avait eu au moment de participer au Tournoi. Il passait les nuits chez lui à nouveau, tandis qu'elle comptait sur Hoshihi pour lui tenir compagnie tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Le grand chat était très investi dans son entraînement, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire à part lui servir de partenaire. Cela suffisait.

Le sixième jour, à mi-chemin du retour, elle sentit les ennuis arriver comme un petit frisson sur sa peau. Elle bondit hors du chemin des kunai qui volaient en sa direction et atterrit presque sans bruit sur les tuiles glissantes quelques mètres plus loin. Hoshihi se dressa devant elle, feulant en direction de son adversaire. Elle déglutit en percevant la vibration discrète du sceau là où se trouvait sans doute sa langue. Un membre de la Racine. Dès qu'elle réalisa quel genre d'adversaire se tenait devant elle, elle s'entailla le côté de la main sur son sabre dégainé précipitamment et invoqua ses deux autres chats de combat, qui apparurent autour d'Hoshihi en feulant, leurs pelages hérissés.

— Si tu me suis sans discuter, tu survivras, prétendit une voix sans timbre derrière un masque de céramique, complètement blanc.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi et elle répondit en ouvrant le sceau au-dessus de son nombril. Elle avait utilisé une certaine quantité d'énergie pendant la journée, entre l'entraînement et le travail avec Yûgao. Elle était vulnérable. L'homme qui se dressait devant ses chats n'aurait pu être identifié par un élément physique particulier. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ses yeux sombres derrière le masque – elle n'arrivait pas à en voir la nuance exacte – sa peau pâle sans tatouage ni cicatrice qu'elle parvenait à distinguer, et il portait un uniforme ANBU classique.

Seul son chakra permettrait à Hitomi de le reconnaître dans une foule.

Tandis que ses chats se lançaient à l'assaut, elle malaxa son chakra et l'envoya par-dessus elle au rythme du signal d'alerte. Quelqu'un le percevrait peut-être, ou verrait la lumière qui se dégageait des langues de feu que crachait Hoshihi pour tenir l'agresseur à distance. Ses chats n'étaient pas de taille à affronter seuls un membre de la Racine. Elle n'était pas de taille non plus. Mais ensemble ? Ensemble, ils avaient une mince chance d'échapper à la capture et à la mort, peu importait laquelle venait en premier.

— Suiton : Chaînes Limpides !

Quand elle vit les longues mailles se refermer sur le vide, elle dissipa sa technique aussi vite que possible et se téléporta à son tour afin d'échapper au Shunshin que l'inconnu avait effectué pour s'approcher d'elle. Où étaient les renforts ? Qu'est-ce qui les tenait à l'écart quand elle avait besoin d'eux, vraiment besoin d'eux ? Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre avant de demander à Ensui de quitter le village avec elle. Elle aurait pu apprendre le reste de l'art du tatouage par elle-même, en s'entraînant sur des peaux de cerf traitées. Mais non, il avait fallu que son fichu perfectionnisme se mêle de cette histoire.

Elle se jeta sur la gauche juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu qui volait en sa direction, mais dut aussitôt mobiliser du chakra Suiton dans sa bouche et le cracher sur la queue d'Haîro, qui n'avait pas été aussi rapide. À nouveau, elle cristallisa dans l'air le signal d'alerte, aussi fort que possible. Une vague sensation d'inconfort s'installa dans ses méridiens : ce signal n'était pas fait pour porter aussi loin. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Tenir bon jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent – s'ils arrivaient un jour. Cinq minutes de combat et elle perdait déjà espoir. Elle se trouvait au cœur de la ville, par l'Ermite ! Quelqu'un aurait dû intervenir dès qu'elle avait sonné l'alerte la première fois.

Ses mains claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, une explosion de chakra sauvage et corrosif. Le Murmure se réveilla en elle au rythme de l'aura meurtrière qui éclatait sur sa peau, ses méridiens se dessinant par-dessous l'épiderme. Elle répugnait à utiliser son Kekkei Genkai contre un membre du village, mais cet homme n'était pas un allié. Il la tuerait ou l'amènerait à Danzô pour que le Conseiller puisse faire d'elle l'une de ses créatures. Elle se trancherait la gorge elle-même sans hésitation avant de laisser cela se produire.

Elle dégaina son sabre d'une main, des senbon de l'autre et puisa brutalement dans le sceau qui lui servait de réserve de chakra pour une série de Shunshin qui visaient à confondre l'ennemi. Hoshihi sembla comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Quelle part de lui répondait instinctivement à l'appel du Murmure quand elle le laissait s'éveiller ? Il crachait sur son sillage des torrents de flammes, sans craindre d'endommager le bâtiment qui leur servait de champ de bataille. À ses yeux, si le village n'aidait pas sa familière dans un temps de grand besoin, il méritait un peu de destruction par ceux qui, eux, intervenaient. Elle n'allait pas le contredire.

Enfin, elle fut assez proche. Son ombre bondit, se détacha des tuiles comme un félin étrange, aux proportions surnaturelles et dérangeantes, et se jeta sur sa cible. Cette fois, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à sa forme allongée par la lumière que projetait Hoshihi pour elle. Elle gronda comme un animal quand l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre s'enroula autour du bras que le ninja tendait pour la blesser et le contraignit à l'immobilité. Il se débattit, mais elle avait presque un mois de réserves de chakra accumulées pour appuyer la force de sa technique.

Bientôt, il fut incapable ne serait-ce que de tressauter dans son étreinte. S'approchant jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, elle prit son dû. Le Murmure, hypnotique, tendre, vicieux, lui ordonna de tendre la main, d'ouvrir une plaie sur l'épaule de l'homme et de plonger ses doigts là où le sang jaillissait. Une autre sorte de chakra, au goût de feu et de cendre, envahit ses méridiens, gonfla ses Portes et lui rendit la force qu'elle avait été contrainte de gaspiller. L'homme laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement étranglé. Ses genoux faiblirent, mais l'ombre le tenait fermement en place sous ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas fini.

— Hitomi-chan.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Le Murmure réagit en épaississant son aura meurtrière, si bien que la proie s'étrangla dans son ombre. Elle n'avait pas fini. _Elle n'avait pas fini_.

— Tu vas le tuer. S'il meurt, on ne pourra pas l'interroger pour savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

Mais elle savait pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un interrogatoire pour comprendre la vibration épuisée du sceau sur sa langue – le même que sur celle de Kakashi, preuve de ses erreurs passées et de la manière dont même lui avait été aveuglé. Son ancien professeur avança d'un pas, deux autres ANBU dans son sillage, et retira le masque du Limier qui lui couvrait le visage. De toute façon, tout le monde connaissait son alias dans les Forces Spéciales. Et elle pouvait sentir son chakra. La main du Jônin se posa sur la sienne, celle qui était couverte de sang et lui apportait le pouvoir. Elle savait, mais le village ne savait pas. Lentement, elle retira sa main, et le Murmure se dissipa.

— Bien, très bien, Hitomi-chan. Reviens vers moi, maintenant. Renard, Sanglier, vous savez quoi faire.

Elle connaissait ces deux ANBU aussi. Sans cela, elle ne les aurait pas laissés approcher de sa proie. Lentement, elle défit son emprise, laissa le corps à demi inconscient et presque vidé de son chakra s'effondrer sur les tuiles. Ses chats se rassemblèrent derrière elle, trois ombres menaçantes et furieuses, prêtes à bondir et se relancer au combat. La queue d'Hairô avait perdu quelques touffes de poils, Kurokumo boitait légèrement. Hoshihi n'était pas blessé. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans le pelage couleur de feu et elle se hissa sur ses épaules, s'installant à califourchon.

— J'avais sonné l'alerte, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

— On est arrivés ici en voyant les flammes parce qu'on patrouillait dans le coin. Je n'ai pas senti d'alerte… Il a dû placer des brouilleurs autour de cet endroit. Personne n'aurait perçu ton chakra.

Elle plissa les lèvres, les traits durcis par la méfiance qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Pas envers Kakashi, non. Lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Envers le village dans son ensemble, qui se laissait guider par ses racines pourrissantes plutôt que par ses feuilles luxuriantes. Le professeur sembla comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il leva une main, la posa sur son genou et attira son attention.

— Je vais t'escorter jusqu'à Ensui. Vous partez bientôt, pas vrai ?

— On part immédiatement.

Son ton était dur, intransigeant. Elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus que nécessaire là où elle n'était pas en sécurité, ou au moins capable de se protéger. Il hocha la tête et quand elle pressa les flancs d'Hoshihi de ses talons, il s'élança derrière le grand chat. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Hitomi. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La fureur d'Hitomi roulait sur sa peau au rythme de l'aura meurtrière qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper et qui rongeait l'air comme un acide.

— Hitomi, j'allais aller te cher… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ensui était dans l'entrée et enfilait ses chaussures, manifestement prêt à faire exactement comme il venait de le dire et fendre la nuit à la recherche de son apprentie. Il remarqua ses cheveux ébouriffés, les blessures de deux de ses trois chats et la présence de Kakashi à ses côtés. Rien de tout cela n'était de bon augure. Il se laissa tomber sur la marche qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison et écouta la voix distance et dure d'Hitomi lui raconter l'agression qu'elle venait de subir.

— Je dois retourner auprès de Sanglier et Renard, intervint Kakashi quand elle eut fini. Tu vas me manquer, Hitomi-chan. Écris-moi de temps en temps, hm ?

Elle lui avait offert un carnet communicant, comme elle l'avait fait pour tous ses camarades avec qui elle voulait rester en contact. Karin, Hanabi et Sugi - les deux enfants aideraient Anosuke à communiquer avec elle - en avaient reçu un également. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre de vue, pas eux qui étaient si précieux.

— Bien sûr que j'écrirai. Ensui-shishou, est-ce qu'on peut partir ce soir ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ensui aurait sans doute refusé. Il était plus pratique et plus prudent de commencer un voyage de jour. Mais il pouvait voir l'étincelle hantée dans les yeux de son apprentie, l'énergie du combat qui demeurait encore un peu dans ses muscles mais bientôt se retirerait, la laissant fatiguée, endolorie et terrifiée par sa propre vulnérabilité. Il pourrait la porter quand ce moment arriverait, pour qu'elle se repose puis se remette. Pour elle, il pouvait le faire.

— Oui. Change-toi et on y va.

Elle acquiesça, retira ses chaussures et se précipita vers sa chambre. Elle avait dû se trouver une nouvelle tenue de combat : son kimono était trop caractéristique. Cette fois, elle ferait simple. Avec un peu de chance, dans un an ou deux, elle serait suffisamment forte pour ne plus avoir besoin de cette seconde peau. Touchant le sceau du bout de sa langue, elle serra les dents pour endurer la vague de douleur et vêtit sa nouvelle apparence d'une tenue près du corps par-dessus son ensemble de résille d'acier, dans des tons gris sombre et vert sapin. Pas de veste Chûnin : cette identité était toujours une Genin, entraînée par son père depuis la sortie de l'Académie en-dehors des forces classiques de Konoha.

Une fois prête, elle retrouva Ensui devant la maison. Pour les deux années à venir au moins, elle devenait Eien Senjin, et elle n'avait plus rien à faire à Konoha.


	98. De retour sur les routes

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant les portes de Konoha, transformés des pieds à la tête en différentes machines de guerre. Hitomi devrait renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour maintenir l'illusion de cette nouvelle identité. Son style de combat en faisait partie. Plus de chats ni de jutsu Nara, ni même de Suiton si elle pouvait l'éviter. Son Murmure, elle avait le droit de l'utiliser, mais uniquement si elle tuait tous les témoins potentiels et se servait de ses méridiens pour les traquer, détruire l'étincelle de vie et de crainte à l'intérieur d'eux.

Pour l'instant, elle s'en passerait.

Ensui et elle n'avait pas échangé un mot depuis que leurs apparences avaient changé. Pour autant, il n'était ni distant ni hésitant : sa main reposait fermement sur son épaule, la guidait même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, juste pour le réconfort que le geste pouvait lui apporter. Elle fut surprise de constater que Tsunade, d'une manière ou d'une autre prévenue de leur départ, s'était arrangée pour poster deux Genin des Forces Générales à l'entrée du village à la place d'Izumo et Kotetsu. Contrairement à la paire de Chûnin, ils ne connaissaient pas le visage de chaque ninja qui franchissait ces portes dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

La sensation de ses cheveux détachés, comme une rivière riche, bouclée et interminable sur ses épaules et dans son dos, la troublait. Elle n'avait jamais porté ses cheveux aussi longs, mais elle avait choisi cette longueur parce qu'elle savait que ce serait un trait marquant, peut-être suffisamment pour faire oublier ses boucles – le seul élément qu'elle avait gardé et qui lui rappelait Kurenai. Un fragment de la maison, un écho d'un être cher, pour se remémorer qui se cachait réellement sous le vernis délicat et sophistiqué du sceau.

— Cause du départ ? demanda le Genin de droite.

Sans doute âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, il arborait la posture raide et le regard sévère de beaucoup de ninjas dans sa position. Ceux qui se trouvaient tout au bas de l'échelle sociale, mais visaient les échelons supérieurs. Il y parviendrait ou mourrait en essayant.

— Voyage d'entraînement hors du village. Voici l'ordre de mission du Jônin en Chef.

Aucune raison pour Akito Senjin d'appeler Shikaku par son nom, son titre, de le montrer une déférence plus marquée que ce que requérait le strict cadre professionnel. Hitomi pouvait voir, clair comme le jour, que cela peinait son maître. Pour un observateur inexpérimenté, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas les sursauts diffus dans sa façade impassible, il semblait juste un peu impatient, et impatienter un Jônin, quel qu'il soit, serait une preuve d'imprudence.

— Très bien. Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Leurs mains se synchronisèrent le temps de sortir chacune de leurs cartes d'identité, forgées pour correspondre à leurs apparences. Renard avait travaillé vite et bien. Hitomi espérait que Tsunade l'avait bien payé. À sa place, elle l'aurait fait. Les subordonnés prestes et efficaces tout à la fois se perdaient ces dernières années, si elle croyait ce qu'en disait Shikaku. Encore une chose que la guerre avait volée aux villages. Et pourtant les ninjas revenaient vers elle, encore et encore, comme des papillons attirés par une flamme ou des enfants qui convoitaient le seul jouet interdit. Parfois, quand l'amertume et la frayeur lui empoisonnaient le cœur, elle comprenait Nagato – et le souvenir de Yahiko qui guidait chacun de ses pas.

Le Murmure s'agita en elle quand elle franchit physiquement les portes du village, Ensui à ses côtés. Impatience ? Malaise ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Derrière elle, les lumières du village déclinèrent, plus faibles et plus distante à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait. _La maison est derrière, le monde est devant ; et il y a bien des sentiers à parcourir jusqu'à l'orée de la nuit…_ Voilà que des vers de Tolkien lui revenaient en tête. Peut-être ce voyage serait-il l'occasion de les retranscrire.

— Avez-vous décidé où nous nous rendrons ? demanda Hitomi quand ils eurent disparu hors de vue du village depuis plus d'une heure.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas élancés au rythme d'un ninja à travers les arbres. C'était sans doute pour le mieux : Hitomi se sentait faiblir peu à peu. Ses dents claquaient entre elles, un frisson discret courait parfois le long de son dos. Il lui semblait qu'Ensui ne ratait rien de ces petites manifestations de fatigue. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et sourit, tandis qu'elle luttait pour réconcilier l'expression si familière et ce visage qu'elle connaissait seulement à travers les paramètres du sceau qu'elle avait créé pour lui.

— Sunagakure te manque, pas vrai ? On va commencer par là. Ton ami Gaara a aussi besoin de ce sceau, après tout.

Oui, il en avait besoin. Les images du Monde d'Avant revinrent en surface de son esprit, lui montrant l'esquisse d'un corps immobile et froid sur le sable. Gaara. Non, elle devait éviter ça à tout prix. Il lui restait du temps… Mais quand ce temps viendrait à manquer elle _devrait_ être prête, rien d'autre ne la satisferait. Ses poings se crispèrent sur le vide, elle accéléra légèrement le pas… Et glapit quand un large caillou se délogea sur ses pieds et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ensui réagit si vite que les contours de sa silhouette s'altérèrent, rattrapa son apprentie par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

— Hm, on dirait bien que tu as atteint ta limite. Je me demandais quand ça viendrait. Accroche-toi, ma puce, je vais accélérer l'allure. Essaye de dormir si tu peux. Tu as besoin de repos.

Elle sourit par réflexe en entendant Ensui utiliser ce petit nom affectueux. Docile et épuisée, enfin rattrapée par le contrecoup de l'adrénaline qui l'avait parcourue plus tôt, elle se laissa basculer sur le dos de son maître et s'accrocha à ses épaules à l'aide d'une faible couche de chakra. Elle pourrait la maintenir en dormant, si elle réussissait à dormir pour de vrai. La Bibliothèque ne comptait pas vraiment comme du repos. Ils le savaient tous les deux, et elle ne lui cacherait pas un potentiel échec.

Elle se laissa bercer un pas après l'autre, emportée par la vitesse à laquelle Ensui se contraignait petit à petit. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez – ce n'était le cas quand ils étaient encore attachés. Ils devraient tous deux réfléchir à une coiffure adaptée au combat. Elle soupira, agitant les longues mèches roux sombre les plus proches de ses lèvres, et lâcha prise. Elle faisait pleinement confiance à Ensui pour la protéger durant son sommeil. Il ne l'avait jamais trahie.

Quand elle se réveilla, Ensui était en train de dresser un camp. Il l'avait allongée sur une couverture qu'il avait déroulée elle ne savait comment et se penchait sur un petit feu, ses longs doigts habiles persuadant les flammes de s'élever à une hauteur et une intensité suffisante pour un repas chaud. Elle se redressa en position assise, balaya ses cheveux hors de son champ de vision et observa les alentours. Ils se trouvaient à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays des Rivières, là où les arbres se raréfiaient mais restaient un atout confortable pour tout ninja ayant appris à s'en servir. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre un bruit d'eau courante, sans doute un ruisseau. L'air sentait la pluie, et aucun autre ninja qu'eux ne se trouvait dans le champ de perception de ses méridiens.

— Tu as reçu un message pendant que tu dormais, la salua Ensui d'une voix douce. Tu devrais le lire et y répondre pendant que je vais chasser notre repas. Un lapin, ça te tente ?

Elle hocha la tête, même si en vérité elle mangerait ce qu'il pourrait lui attraper. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction du bosquet le plus proche, elle se rapprocha du feu et extirpa son carnet de la poche dans laquelle elle l'avait rangé. Ensui n'avait pas pu le sentir refroidir, il avait sans doute perçu l'activation d'un sceau et atteint les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Elle se frotta les yeux comme si cela pouvait l'aider à récupérer un peu d'énergie et parcourut, sans le comprendre d'abord, le message qu'Itachi lui avait fait parvenir.

_Hitomi-san,_

_Je suis navré d'apprendre que votre départ de Konoha a été précipité. Pourriez-vous à l'occasion décrire votre nouvelle apparence pour que je puisse vous reconnaître si nos chemins se recroisaient ?_

_Je vous écris pour vous apporter des nouvelles très préoccupantes. Han et Rôshi, les deux jinchûriki d'Iwagakure, ont déserté leur village cette nuit. Ils sont désormais une proie particulièrement facile, vulnérable et tentante pour l'Akatsuki. Deidara, qui connaît bien le terrain du Pays de la Terre, où les deux hommes se dissimulent sans doute, s'est mis à leur poursuite en compagnie d'Akasuna no Sasori._

_Deidara utilise au combat une argile explosive Doton. Sa tactique d'approche favorite consiste à se fabriquer un oiseau d'argile et survoler les terres jusqu'à repérer sa proie. Il a entraîné son œil gauche à résister au Genjutsu, et son éventail de techniques fait de lui l'un des membres les plus imprévisibles de l'organisation. Sasori est le maître des marionnettistes. Il se dissimule dans l'une d'elles, Hiruko, orientée vers la défense. Même si vous parvenez à vaincre cette marionnette, Sasori lui-même a modifié son corps pour en faire son arme favorite. Toutes ses lames sont imbibées d'un poison de son invention. Aucun des deux ne devrait être approché sans ninjas de niveau Jônin pour vous aider au combat, ni sans l'appui d'un excellent médic._

_Pensez-vous pouvoir intervenir et au moins avertir Han et Rôshi de l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi ? Ils se trouvent encore au Pays de la Terre et ne semblent pas vouloir en sortir pour l'instant. S'ils sont prévenus, ils devraient au moins réussir à s'enfuir. Ne tentez pas d'affronter Deidara et Sasori par vous-même, je vous en conjure. Vous êtes forte, Hitomi-san, mais pas encore à ce point. Cependant, si vous survivez aux obstacles qui se dressent devant vous, je sais que cette force finira par venir. Je voudrais vous voir à l'apothéose de vos capacités, pas mourir avant d'avoir atteint votre plein potentiel._

_Prenez soin de vous, je vous en prie._

_Itachi Uchiha._

Elle inspira brutalement et serra les poings, les yeux écarquillés. Cela avait commencé. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle s'était préparée, mais rien n'aurait pu l'aider à anticiper la terreur abjecte qui déferla sur elle avec la force d'un torrent. Quelque chose se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Itachi avait raison. Elle n'était pas prête, et si une erreur la plaçait sur le chemin des deux nukenins qui traquaient les jinchûriki, elle mourrait. Elle n'aurait même pas le temps de fuir. Même Ensui, seul, ne suffirait pas à lui sauver la vie.

— Eien ? appela sa voix douce dans son dos.

Elle se retourna d'un mouvement sec tandis qu'il avançait dans la lumière, un lapin mort dans chaque main. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était produit. Un problème. Un évènement grave. Posant les deux lapins sur son sac, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son apprentie, attirant son attention. Son regard était tellement différent désormais. Le bleu de ses iris perçait ce sur quoi il se posait, là où le rouge auquel il était habitué l'avait plutôt troublé par le mystère qui y régnait sans partage.

— Nous ne pouvons pas aller à Suna.

Préoccupé par le vide qu'il percevait dans le timbre de son apprentie, Ensui ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il se contenta d'attendre, bien conscient qu'elle finirait par expliquer toute seule pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre dans le village qui, il pouvait le voir, appelait la jeune fille sans relâche.

— La lettre d'Itachi-san… Han et Rôshi ont déserté Iwagakure. Ils font partie de la liste de jinchûriki que l'Akatsuki traque. Ils ont décidé de profiter de la vulnérabilité de deux de leurs cibles pour se mettre à leur recherche. Nous devons les trouver en premier et au moins les prévenir, mais…

— Mais les marquer serait plus efficace, hm ?

Ses doigts légèrement engourdis effleurèrent son matériel de fûinjutsu et elle hocha la tête. Les marquer serait plus efficace. Elle saurait où ils se trouvaient si l'Akatsuki les enlevait, mais même avant cela, au premier signe d'alerte, ils pourraient l'appeler à l'aide, et elle serait capable de se téléporter à leurs côtés ainsi que toute personne la touchant à ce moment-là pour leur porter secours. Certains éléments du sceau avaient été directement empruntés au Hiraishin, la technique de téléportation inventée par Tobirama, qui avait rendu Minato Namikaze si célèbre et redouté. Elle se trouvait encore loin du stade de compréhension et de talent qui lui permettrait de reproduire la technique et de l'utiliser en combat, mais ce sceau lui prouvait que c'était possible, et qu'un jour elle en serait capable. Une perspective aussi effrayante qu'intéressante.

— Il est encore temps de changer d'itinéraire, songea Ensui à haute voix. On va passer la frontière du Pays du Vent, la longer jusqu'à entrer au Pays des Oiseaux puis le traverser pour entrer au Pays de la Terre.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de vérifier ses dires sur la carte rangée dans l'un des sceaux d'Hitomi. Ensui l'avait mémorisée quand il n'était encore qu'un simple Genin, et elle était tout simplement gravée dans son esprit à elle. La jeune fille sourit faiblement, quelque peu rassurée par la manière dont il prenait les choses en main. Elle se secoua des restes de terreur qui s'accrochaient encore à sa peau puis attira à elle l'un des lapins que son maître avait attrapés, le préparant à la cuisson à l'aide de gestes précis et efficaces. Lors de leur dernier voyage en tête-à-tête, cela lui avait semblé tellement difficile d'écorcher et vider une proie…

Ils préparèrent puis mangèrent les lapins dans un silence confortable, puis Hitomi répondit à Itachi, son carnet prudemment avancé jusqu'à la lumière du feu. Sa relation avec le nukenin s'était approfondie au cours des dernières semaines, une évolution si naturelle qu'elle ne la réalisait que quand elle prenait du recul sur leurs échanges. Ce rapprochement ne la dérangeait pas : elle avait parfois l'impression d'écrire à un peu plus qu'à un simple allié, pratiquement à un ami. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il avait regagné un peu d'espoir concernant son propre avenir. Elle le sauverait, même si l'ennemi était le désespoir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le monde avait besoin d'Itachi.

Mais le monde avait aussi besoin des jinchûriki, vivants et en bonne santé, libres, aimés par les villages pour lesquels ils avaient sacrifié une part d'eux-mêmes. Une fois le repas terminé, Hitomi s'assit en tailleur sur la couverture qu'Ensui avait installée pour elle près du feu. Ses mains tombèrent sans force sur ses genoux, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se glissa dans sa Bibliothèque, posant un regard fier et inquisiteur sur son domaine. Elle avait des plans à tirer et des archives à déterrer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand Ensui se leva. Il avait monté la garde pendant les dernières heures avant l'aube, mais puisqu'Hitomi était reposée, il était temps de se remettre en route. S'il n'avait pas été un Jônin, doté d'une puissance formidable et d'une énergie sans fin en-dehors des combats, la jeune fille se serait sans doute un peu inquiétée pour son maître. Ils levèrent le camp, s'assurant de ne laisser derrière eux aucune trace de leur passage, et s'élancèrent sur la plaine.

Hitomi se détendit un peu plus à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Son corps se remettait lentement de sa blessure au genou, répondait à nouveau avec prestance et efficacité au moindre de ses commandements. Elle pouvait saluer le soleil comme il se devait, elle pouvait courir, elle pouvait se battre. Elle savait que l'angoisse qu'elle associait à l'impuissance lui venait en grande partie du Monde d'Avant, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester rationnelle quand la convalescence la clouait au sol.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement dans une auberge à faible distance de la frontière qui séparait le Pays du Vent et le Pays de la Pluie. L'entrée dans ce dernier était rigoureusement interdite à tout ninja étranger, quelle que soit la mission qui l'attirait vers Amegakure, sous peine de mort. Même les unités diplomatiques n'avaient pas droit de passage, et tous ceux qui désobéissaient à cet ordre disparaissaient. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils devenaient. Personne, sauf Hitomi, qui connaissait tous les secrets de Nagato, Konan et Yahiko.

Une fois restaurés, Hitomi et Ensui se remirent en route. Ils pouvaient atteindre la frontière du Pays de la Terre à la tombée de la nuit, mais ensuite… Ensuite, où chercher ? Le Pays de la Terre était immense, et ses gorges et montagnes fourmillaient d'endroits que deux déserteurs pouvaient utiliser pour se dissimuler à la vue de leurs poursuivants. Heureusement, les Konohajin avaient pour eux une sensibilité accrue au chakra, et les jinchûriki en émettaient une quantité colossale en permanence, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Pays des Oiseaux sans difficulté. Une patrouille croisa leur chemin quelques kilomètres après la frontière, mais Tsunade leur avait fourni une autorisation de voyage internationale qui n'excluait que le Pays de la Pluie. Il leur suffit de montrer ce document ainsi que leurs papiers d'identité pour repartir, sans une égratignure. Pourquoi les ninjas ne comprenaient-ils pas à quel point la paix était une denrée précieuse, utile, qui leur facilitait la vie et leur permettait de la conserver plus longtemps qu'en temps de guerre ? Peu importait combien cela la troublait de l'admettre, elle comprenait les motivations de l'Akatsuki.

Ils s'installèrent à la frontière du Pays de la Terre pour la nuit, exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. Hitomi était épuisée, mais il s'agissait d'une bonne fatigue. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots durant la journée de voyage, mais n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de parler plus. Quelque chose s'était dénoué à l'intérieur d'Hitomi quand ils avaient quitté le Pays du Feu, même si elle n'était pas plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle déambulait hors de ses frontières, mais depuis la lettre d'Itachi elle était tendue à nouveau.

— Combien de clones solides peux-tu créer à la fois ? demanda Ensui une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas à la lumière d'un petit feu.

— Trois. Avec les clones Suiton, c'est différent, je peux monter jusqu'à une dizaine, mais pas simultanément. Pourquoi ?

— On va se servir du multiclonage pour explorer le pays et tenter de repérer les jinchûriki. Si c'est un clone qui repère leur chakra en premier, il se dissipera pour nous donner l'information. On commencera demain, au lever du soleil.

Hitomi acquiesça. Son corps se détendit lentement, débarrassé d'une partie de l'anxiété qui lui avait noué le ventre. Ensui savait que faire, lui. Il avait l'expérience et le recul nécessaire pour concevoir un plan efficace quelle que soit la situation. Serait-elle comme lui, un jour ? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Bien vite, les responsabilités s'accumuleraient à ses pieds et les dangers qui rôdaient à la périphérie de son champ de vision ne se dissimuleraient plus. Alors, il serait temps d'agir, et elle devrait se montrer sûre d'elle, solide, implacable.

Le lendemain, ils saluèrent le soleil en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre, leurs gestes souples et puissants les glissant hors du sommeil une figure après l'autre, puis se mirent en route. Hitomi invoqua ses trois clones tandis qu'Ensui en appelait cinq, le maximum qu'il puisse contrôler en même temps. Leurs réserves de chakra étaient encore gorgées d'énergie ; s'ils n'avaient pas atteint une barrière mentale les empêchant de maîtriser plus de clones à la fois, ils auraient sans doute pu en créer le double, voire le triple, mais seul Naruto était capable d'une compréhension aussi parfaite et instinctive de cette technique.

Se déplacer au Pays de la Terre quand on n'y avait pas vécu toute sa vie était compliqué : il fallait souvent escalader, vérifier si le rocher où on posait le pied était bel et bien scellé dans le sol, prendre garde à ne pas glisser. Au bout de quelques heures, même en n'avançant pas à pleine vitesse, Hitomi sentait les muscles de ses jambes protester à chaque pas. Elle refoula cette sensation là où elle ne la dérangerait pas, puis rejoignit Ensui en quelques enjambées. Il gardait un œil sur elle, l'aidait à franchir les obstacles particulièrement retors, mais lui laissait la plupart du temps toute liberté de mouvement, seulement prêt à intervenir si elle risquait de se blesser.

— J'ai toujours détesté avoir des missions dans la région, dit-il quand ils firent une pause pour se restaurer rapidement. Le terrain s'arrange un peu quand on approche d'Iwagakure, mais tout le reste du pays est du même acabit.

— Comment ils font pour les cultures ?

— Il y en a peu, ici, mais les montagnes sont gorgées de minerais et de pierres précieuses. Le Pays de la Terre vend ces ressources contre une grande partie de la nourriture dont il a besoin. Leur principale source de viande est une espèce de chèvres des montagnes qu'ils élèvent aussi pour son lait et sa laine. Enfin, élever… Les chèvres se débrouillent très bien toutes seules sur ce terrain, les bergers se contentent de tenir les prédateurs à distance.

Ensui ne put empêcher un sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres quand elle posa à nouveau sur lui _ce regard_, avide, intense, auquel il avait eu droit chaque jour pendant leur premier voyage ensemble. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute pas à voix haute, mais il était mordu de ce regard et de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir – comme s'il avait un pouvoir secret et précieux dont elle voulait tout savoir. Il avança une main, s'empara d'une mèche des cheveux roux sombre de son apprentie, l'enroulant autour de son index. Quand il la relâcha, ses boucles restèrent accentuées un instant avant de se détendre légèrement.

— Il est temps de repartir. Il y a un petit bois à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'ici en ligne droite. Si on ne trouve pas Han et Rôshi avant le coucher du soleil, on campera là-bas pour la nuit. Les prédateurs qui rôdent en montagne sont bien plus dangereux que ceux qui peuplent les forêts de Konoha. Tu ne veux pas tomber sur eux en pleine nuit, crois-moi.

Comme dressée sur ressorts, Hitomi se redressa d'un bond. La douleur dans ses jambes s'était apaisée, entre le bref repos et le ninjutsu médical qu'Ensui avait utilisé pour soigner les petites lésions dans les muscles. Ses courbatures, le lendemain, ne serait pas aussi terribles qu'elle aurait pu le craindre. Shizune avait bien choisi en lui apprenant cette technique en particulier. Hitomi se demandait parfois si la médic manquait à son maître. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Tsunade était revenue au village pour occuper le poste de Hokage. Enfin, même si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du petit bois comme Ensui l'avait prévu, et leurs clones se dissipèrent, leur rendant le chakra qu'ils n'avaient pas dépensé. La végétation était bien plus dense qu'Hitomi ne s'y était attendue. Même sans vraiment regarder de trop près, elle pouvait distinguer un enchevêtrement de racines, buissons et plantes basses. Même pour elle, qui venait de Konoha et se déplaçait dans ses forêts sans la moindre difficulté, traverser un tel paysage serait sans doute complexe.

— Tu vas nous chasser le repas de ce soir, ordonna Ensui d'une voix douce. Traquer et tuer un animal est un exercice différent en fonction du paysage. Tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion d'apprendre à chasser sur un terrain montagneux et boisé à la fois, alors on va la prendre tant qu'elle se présente. Tu as une heure.

Avec une exclamation enthousiaste, elle prit tout juste le temps de hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner. Un nouveau challenge. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Les arbres autour d'elle avaient une allure vaguement menaçante, accentuée par les buissons de ronces qui proliféraient près du sol. Elle inspira profondément, analysant ce qui se cachait derrière les odeurs classiques d'un simple sous-bois. Là. Elle avait senti le fumet d'une proie. Hoshihi et Hairo, les deux meilleurs chasseurs de sa troupe de félins, lui avaient appris comment trouver et suivre la trace d'un animal si nécessaire.

Elle frémit d'excitation en identifiant le fumet qu'elle avait trouvé. Un lièvre. Plus coriace et relevé qu'un simple lapin. Ensui allait adorer cette proie qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger. Elle déploya tous ses talents, se faufilant entre les arbres en mêlant le bruit qu'elle pouvait faire au murmure du vent dans le feuillage. Les instructions d'Haîro lui revinrent en tête à chacun de ses pas prudents et légers, attirant un discret sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient lui manquer, pendant tout ce temps qu'elle devrait passer loin d'eux.

Un frisson lui agita la nuque et elle fit volte-face, dégainant un kunai. Rien. Elle se sentait presque nue sans son sabre adoré, mais il était trop facile à identifier. Ensui lui avait promis qu'ils en achèteraient un autre dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. En attendant… Elle scruta d'un regard intense la forêt autour d'elle, sans rien trouver de suspect. Devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Avec un petit soupir, elle retrouva la trace de sa proie, se remit en chasse.

Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente.


	99. Ceux qui rôdaient dans le noir

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Hitomi veilla à ne pas remuer d'un cil. Sa respiration ne changea pas, elle garda sa position inconfortable, les mains attachées devant elle avec assez d'épaisseur de corde pour qu'elle ne puisse pas former de mudra, le dos appuyé contre un mur irrégulier, la tête courbée vers sa poitrine. Lentement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et inspira avec toutes les précautions possibles, tentant d'attirer à elle les odeurs du lieu où elle se trouvait. Pas la forêt, c'était sûr : l'effluve des feuilles en décomposition avait disparu. Elle sentait… De l'humidité, un feu qu'elle entendait craquer non loin, et le parfum unique de l'huile utilisée par la plupart des ninjas pour entretenir leurs armes.

Elle entendait deux sources de bruit probablement humaines en plus du feu. L'une aiguisait une lame, sans doute longue, tandis que l'autre… entretenait du cuir ? Peut-être des vêtements ou des chaussures. Après son odorat et son ouïe, il était temps pour elle d'écouter ce que ses méridiens avaient à lui dire. Elle se concentra, arriva devant la cage qui étouffait ces sensations, et effleura l'un des rubans argentés qui y flottaient en silence.

Aussitôt elle s'étouffa, submergée par deux vagues de chakra titanesques qui lui brûlaient la peau et l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle s'éloigna de la cage aussi vite que possible et sortit de sa Bibliothèque comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Son souffle était précipité, son cœur battait la chamade et une couche de sueur glacée lui recouvrait la nuque. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle, pour contraindre ses membres tremblants à l'immobilité. Elle avait trouvé les jinchûriki – ou plutôt ils l'avaient trouvée, elle.

— On dirait bien qu'elle est réveillée, dit une voix profonde à sa droite.

Ce n'était plus la peine de faire semblant, à présent. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, baignée dans la lumière hésitante d'un petit feu. La fumée était attirée vers une ouverture dans le plafond qui agissait comme une cheminée, mais ce n'était pas le seul accès : de l'autre côté des flammes, elle distinguait une ouverture sombre qui conduisait sans doute à l'entrée que les deux nukenin avaient empruntée pour arriver ici.

Enfin, elle les regarda. Han et sa stature colossale attirèrent ses yeux en premier. Ses yeux, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son visage : le reste était dissimulé sous un pan de la tunique molletonnée qu'il portait sous son armure, un masque semblable à celui que portait Kakashi, mais rouge. Elle savait que cette armure et ce tissu épais lui servaient à retenir contre sa peau la vapeur générée par l'appareil fixé dans son dos. Rôshi se trouvait à sa droite – c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il était un peu moins massif que son compagnon, mais quelque chose dans sa posture et dans son regard le rendait tout aussi intimidant.

— Vous m'avez attrapée depuis longtemps ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Plusieurs heures, répondit Han. Le soleil va se lever.

Sa voix était étonnamment douce pour un homme de sa stature, mais Hitomi ne s'y trompa pas. Si elle commettait la moindre erreur, il la tuerait sans hésitation. Probablement sans la faire souffrir… Mais sans lui laisser le temps de réparer ses torts non plus. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle, comme si ce geste pouvait atténuer son sentiment de vulnérabilité. _Stupide_.

— Mon père…

Même dans ces circonstances, elle frémit d'une joie douce et réconfortante en l'appelant pour la première fois comme cela.

— Nous avons senti sa présence, grommela Rôshi. Il est toujours en vie, si c'est ce qui t'effraie. Je suis sûr que tu vas nous donner toutes les informations que nous voulons. Si tes réponses sont satisfaisantes, tu repartiras sans la moindre égratignure et tu le retrouveras.

Elle le sonda du regard sans repérer la moindre trace de mensonge. Cela ne voulait rien dire : il pouvait très bien être doué pour tromper ses interlocuteurs, et elle n'avait rien d'une Ibiki Morino, elle n'était pas capable de plonger sans effort dans les tréfonds de l'âme humaine, de jouer de ses subtilités comme d'un instrument. Han se leva, son ombre occupant un mur entier de la grotte, et s'accroupit devant elle. Sa large main prit son visage en coupe pour le lever vers le sien.

— Tu n'es qu'une adolescente. Konohagakure envoie encore des enfants pour faire son sale travail ?

— Konoha ne m'a pas envoyée. Je…

Les doigts de Han s'enfoncèrent le long de sa mâchoire, la pression soigneusement mesurée pour lui faire ressentir un inconfort sans provoquer de douleur – pas encore.

— Ne mens pas. Tu portes encore ton bandeau frontal.

Les leurs étaient barrés d'un trait sans doute creusé par un kunai. La marque des déserteurs. Ils n'avaient plus de village pour les protéger à présent. Mais Iwagakure les avait-elle vraiment protégés ? Ils ne seraient pas partis s'ils avaient été traités comme de véritables êtres humains. À quel point avaient-ils été méprisés, exclus, ignorés alors qu'en eux vivaient des entités capables de dévaster ce qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir exister sans le moindre effort ? Différent village, mêmes ninjas et civils stupides.

— Je n'ai pas déserté mon village. Tsunade-sama, la Hokage, nous a envoyés au loin mon père et moi parce que j'étais menacée par une force qu'elle ne peut pas encore se permettre de contrer.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Tsunade les avait bien envoyés hors du village pour la protéger des menaces qui rampaient à l'intérieur… Mais à quel point était-elle consciente de l'existence de la Racine ? Danzô était parvenu à la garder secrète sous le règne d'Hiruzen, mais la nouvelle Hokage était moins prompte à fermer les yeux sur les agissements du Haut Conseiller.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici, hm ? C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une gamine en danger. Si tu as une prime sur la tête, les ninjas d'Iwa seront ravis de la collecter. Ils s'en fichent que tu sois à peine plus qu'une enfant, si tu vaux ton pesant d'or, ils livreront ta tête à qui paye assez pour la mériter.

Elle hésita pendant quelques secondes, les jaugeant du regard, puis décida de jouer franc jeu. S'ils voulaient la tuer, ils pouvaient le faire de toute façon. Qu'elle mente n'y changerait rien. Sa langue toucha le sceau tatoué sur son palais, et son apparence changea. Elle serra les dents tandis que les os de son visage reprenaient leur agencement naturel, mais n'émit pas un bruit, seulement un lourd soupir quand ce fut fini.

— Je suis venue protégée, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi, et je suis venue au Pays de la Terre pour vous avertir d'un grand danger.

Elle eut le bref plaisir de voir leurs yeux s'écarquiller de stupéfaction. La main de Han lâcha son menton, laissant derrière elle de vagues meurtrissures là où ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair fragile.

— Un grand danger ? Pire que d'avoir tous les ninjas d'Iwa à nos trousses, tu veux dire ?

Rôshi avait l'air de se moquer d'elle en disant ça, mais elle, elle garda son sérieux, tournant légèrement la tête pour planter son regard rouge dans le sien.

— Oui, pire. Indubitablement pire.

Ils devaient comprendre. Elle devait leur faire comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser périr aux mains de l'Akatsuki. Elle ne pouvait pas.

— Une organisation de criminels s'est mise à traquer les jinchûriki à travers le monde. Je m'intéresse à eux parce qu'ils s'en prendront un jour à mon frère adoptif. J'ai réussi à obtenir un espion dans leurs rangs. C'est lui qui m'a averti que vous aviez déserté, tous les deux. Vous êtes plus vulnérables seuls que vous ne l'avez jamais été dans votre village, et ils le savent. Ils sont à vos trousses.

Rôshi éclata d'un rire bref et amer.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ? Qu'on retourne là-bas la queue entre les jambes ?

— Non. Je sais que vous avez d'excellentes raisons de partir. Vous appelez toujours votre village Iwa, et pas Iwagakure comme le ferait quelqu'un qui n'y accorde pas d'importance. Vous êtes toujours attachés à l'institution. Ce sont les gens, le problème, pas vrai ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent, mais ne répondirent pas, aussi Hitomi décida-t-elle de pousser son avantage.

— Mon frère adoptif est un jinchûriki lui aussi, l'hôte du Kyûbi. Ma mère a dû combattre le Hokage de l'époque, Hiruzen, bec et ongle pour avoir le droit de l'adopter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il porte notre nom et que les gens sachent qui le protégeait, il était ignoré et mis à l'écart par les gens du village. Les parents interdisaient à leurs enfants de le fréquenter. Les vendeurs le chassaient de leurs magasins.

— Pourquoi c'était différent pour ta mère ? l'interrompit Han.

— Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, répondit Hitomi avec un sourire tendre. Mon deuxième frère adoptif est Sasuke Uchiha. Quand je suis entrée à l'Académie, six ans avant qu'elle adopte Naruto, j'ai vu comment les autres l'excluaient et j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas de ça dans ma classe. Mon cousin et mes amis m'ont suivi. Naruto n'a jamais été exclu de notre cercle. Quand il a eu douze ans et a été diplômé, Hiruzen a décidé qu'il était assez vieux pour vivre seul. Ma mère, qui le connaissait très bien et l'hébergeait presque tous les week-ends, a contesté cette décision, et maintenant il fait partie de ma famille.

— Ca n'aurait pas été possible à Iwa, grogna Rôshi. Notre maudit Tsuchikage est têtu comme une mule, pas moyen de le convaincre de faire quoi que ce soit s'il ne l'a pas décidé lui-même. Nous avons dénoncé plusieurs fois les abus de nos camarades et des civils, sans succès. Quand ils ont essayé de nous envoyer sur une mission pratiquement suicidaire sans le moindre soutien, on a décidé qu'on en avait assez, tous les deux, et on est partis dès qu'on a pu.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'attrista, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. Combien étaient partis exactement pour cette raison avant eux ? Elle savait que par le passé plusieurs jinchûriki avaient été exécutés pour cause de désertion. Cette menace les suivrait eux aussi à chacun de leurs pas. Elle lutta contre ses liens par réflexe, comme si libérer ses mains pouvait lui permettre de protéger tous les réceptacles. Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Han posa une paume impossiblement large sur la corde qui frottait désagréablement contre ses poignets.

— Tu vas te faire mal, arrête.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le suppliant en silence de _comprendre_. L'Akatsuki était bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'Iwagakure pouvait envoyer à leurs trousses.

— Ils… L'Akatsuki… Ils ont l'un des déserteurs d'Iwagakure. Il s'appelle Deidara. Il fait partie du binôme envoyé sur vos traces, mais l'autre nukenin est bien plus dangereux. Il s'appelle Akasuna no Sasori. Et s'ils échouent… S'ils échouent, leur chef se contentera d'envoyer des ninjas plus puissants ou se déplacera lui-même si cela échoue aussi. Croyez-moi, je sais que vous êtes forts, je sais ce dont vous êtes capables, mais cela ne suffira pas.

Han soupira et secoua la tête, le regard presque résigné. Non. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se résigne. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es à peine plus qu'une enfant. C'est gentil de ta part de nous avoir prévenus, et on fera attention, mais…

— Non ! J'ai une solution ! Enfin… Un début de solution. Hum… J'ai besoin de mes mains pour vous montrer ?

Sa dernière phrase était sortie plutôt comme une question et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il dégaina un kunai. Elle frémit légèrement en sentant la lame effleurer l'un de ses poignets mais se contraignit à l'immobilité. À la confiance. Il perçut tout cela, le souffle tremblant échappé d'entre ses lèvres et la manière consciente dont ses muscles se détendaient. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'approbation brilla dans ses prunelles brunes pendant un instant. Enfin libre, Hitomi remonta la jambe du legging noir qu'elle portait sous sa tunique, révélant une couche de bandages de protection. Ses vêtements, encore adaptés à sa morphologie factice, flottaient désormais autour de son corps trop mince. Tentant de ne pas y songer, elle faufila ses doigts entre les bandages et en extirpa un petit sceau de stockage.

— J'ai réfléchi à ce projet dès que mon espion m'a appris le but de l'Akatsuki. Je suis convaincue qu'il aidera au moins à vous défendre, mais j'ai aussi une autre idée pour vous cacher. Enfin, laissez-moi d'abord vous montrer ça…

Elle activa le sceau d'une poussée de chakra et ce qui ressemblait à un plan épais s'en échappa. Elle le déplia lentement, prenant soin à ne pas abîmer le papier fragile. Elle savait que le sceau complet était trop grand pour se déployer dans cette petite grotte, mais elle avait assez d'espace pour leur donner un aperçu. Quand un mètre carré de son travail fut visible, elle expliqua :

— Il s'agit d'un sceau corporel que je devrais vous tatouer sur l'entièreté du corps. C'est douloureux, mais une fois contracté, il ne sera pas plus gros que ça.

Ses doigts formèrent un petit cercle pour illustrer, puis elle poursuivit d'un ton ferme et concentré :

— La partie du sceau que vous voyez ici se base sur le Hiraishin, la technique-signature de Minato Namikaze, Hokage le Quatrième. Quand un porteur du sceau y concentre son chakra, je le sens et une connexion s'ouvre entre lui et moi. Je peux me téléporter jusqu'à sa position, en emportant avec moi quiconque me touche au moment de partir. Cela me permettrait de vous amener des renforts en cas de problème. La connexion est ouverte tant que je la nourris de mon chakra, donc même si je ne peux pas arriver dans la seconde, votre avertissement suffira et j'arriverai très vite.

Ils la regardaient tous les deux d'un air éberlué. Elle fit ce qui ressemblait fort à un sourire d'excuse, mais tenta de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

— Il y a une deuxième partie à ce sceau : si vous êtes capturés avant d'avoir pu combattre, et que pour une raison ou une autre débarquer en grand nombre ne serait pas prudent, vous pouvez concentrer du chakra uniquement dans sa partie supérieure. Cela me permettra de vous sentir et de rejoindre votre localisation par des moyens normaux pour estimer la situation et la meilleure façon d'agir pour vous sortir de là.

Un silence abasourdi plana sur la petite grotte quand elle eut fini de parler, puis Rôshi se racla la gorge en battant des paupières. L'expression sur son visage valait de l'or.

— Gamine, c'est… C'est impressionnant. Quel âge tu as, déjà ?

— Hm, bientôt quinze ans ! J'ai toujours eu un truc pour le fûinjutsu.

Les deux déserteurs échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Han quitta sa position accroupie pour s'installer en seiza tandis qu'Hitomi rangeait son sceau, pliant presque amoureusement chacun de ses pans dans sa position initiale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit abîmé. Il représentait tant de travail, et un tel accomplissement.

— D'accord, gamine, dit Rôshi d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'intérêt. Et ton idée pour nous cacher ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête.

— C'est très simple. Enfantin, même. Je vous conduis à Tsunade-sama, qui m'a aidée à apposer le Sceau de Métamorphose sur mon maître et moi. Elle vous trouvera une nouvelle identité. Des fermiers du Pays du Feu, peut-être, ou des membres civils du Clan Nara. Personne ne vous retrouvera. Personne ne pensera même à chercher là-bas, parce que vos apparences auront tellement changé qu'il ne viendra à l'idée d'aucun ninja à vos trousses de vous soupçonner.

— Parle-nous un peu de ce Sceau de Métamorphose.

— D'accord ! Hum… Je suis partie du Sceau de la Création et du Renouveau pour le créer. Ses résultats ne sont pas une illusion, mais bien réels. D'ailleurs, la transformation est assez inconfortable dans les deux sens à cause de ça, vous la sentirez passer. Enfin, pour vous autres ninjas expérimentés, ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose…

Han émit un petit rire qui la réjouit et l'aida à se détendre. Elle savait qu'elle se laissait emporter, mais elle avait rarement l'occasion de parler de ses sceaux à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ensui. C'était vivifiant, de voir ses talents reconnus, d'impressionner dans le domaine qui lui était le plus cher.

— Chaque Sceau de Métamorphose est unique. Je dois encoder manuellement pour chacun d'eux l'apparence qu'ils donneront à leur porteur, dans les moindres détails. Il me faut plusieurs jours pour en créer un à cause de ça. Donc, si vous acceptez de suivre ce plan, il vous suffira de me dire à quoi vous voulez ressembler, et je m'occuperai de tout. Le sceau est tatoué autour de la bouche puis tracé à l'encre normale, c'est pour ça que Tsunade-sama s'en occupe. Je ne suis pas encore capable de ce niveau de maîtrise. Une fois réduit, il se trouvera sur votre palais et vous pourrez l'activer en concentrant du chakra sur votre langue puis en le touchant avec.

Les deux nukenin se regardèrent encore. Cette fois, cela dura plus longtemps, dans un silence qu'Hitomi respecta sans trop de peine. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa la tête dessus, les regardant tous les deux avec attention. Son plan n'était pas seulement utile pour semer ou parer l'Akatsuki, qui n'était encore pour eux qu'un nom et une vague menace. Il pourrait aussi leur servir à échapper aux chasseurs de déserteurs qu'Iwagakure avait sans le moindre doute envoyés à leurs trousses.

— On va avoir besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, finit par dire Han. Hum… Ton père, il est au courant de tout ça ?

— Il n'est pas vraiment mon père, répondit Hitomi d'une voix un peu triste. On a juste choisi cette relation pour nos métamorphoses. Mais il est mon shishou et l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde à mes yeux. Il doit être tellement inquiet de ma disparition… Oui, bien entendu qu'il sait. Il m'a aidée à construire ce plan. On est venus au Pays de la Terre pour vous trouver. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous nous trouviez avant. Comment réussissez-vous à étouffer votre chakra à ce point ? À moins d'être tout près comme maintenant, je n'arrive pas à le sentir.

— Beaucoup de travail, grogna Rôshi. Ton… Maître. Il a retrouvé ta trace, on dirait. Je le sens au pied de la montagne, il cherche l'entrée de la grotte. Il ne la trouvera pas tout seul.

Hitomi laissa échapper une expiration tremblante et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, la gorge serrée de soulagement. En entrouvrant très légèrement la cage où elle enfermait sa sensibilité, elle pouvait sentir son chakra, mais elle ne le supporta pas longtemps avant de devoir la refermer pour ne pas brûler de fièvre, ainsi exposée à l'énergie qui émanait de Han et Rôshi.

— Je vais aller le chercher, annonça ce dernier. Ca ne sert à rien de le laisser de faire un sang d'encre si on décide d'accepter ton plan, gamine. Han, je reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, un seul jinchûriki se trouvait aux côtés d'Hitomi dans la grotte. Elle avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, à peu près, et son regard s'était perdu dans le vide. Quand Han reprit la parole, elle recentra son attention sur lui.

— Tu es bien jeune pour avoir endossé autant de responsabilités.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, pas vrai ? L'Akatsuki menace des gens qui ont déjà assez souffert. Plus important encore, elle menace _mon frère_. Je ne peux rien faire contre eux personnellement pour l'instant, mais quand je serai assez forte, j'entends bien contribuer à chaque affrontement qui les poussera vers l'effondrement.

— Je comprends. Tu veux protéger les êtres qui te sont chers. Rôshi et moi, on est comme ça l'un envers l'autre aussi, depuis qu'on est enfants. Il avait six ans, et moi cinq, quand on s'est rencontrés. Il m'a sauvé d'un groupe de civils qui avaient décidé de me passer à tabac. Il était déjà si fort à l'époque…

— Et depuis, vous vous serrez les coudes, c'est ça ? Deux déserteurs qui quittent leur village au même moment, ce n'est pas anodin.

— Tu as tout compris. Il me protège et je le protège. Je vois ton plan comme une excellente opportunité de le protéger. J'imagine que c'est réciproque de son côté. Nous accepterons sans doute.

La jeune fille acquiesça, un poids s'enlevant immédiatement de ses épaules.

— J'en serais honorée. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez protégés, tous les deux, en sécurité. Même si ça veut dire vivre comme des civils jusqu'à ce que la menace de l'Akatsuki disparaisse… Ou plus longtemps si c'est ce que vous préférez. La vie d'un civil n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle peut même être agréable.

— Je m'en doute. J'ai appris le forgeage quand j'étais adolescent. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir devenir un forgeron, de ne pas être obligé de devenir un ninja, alors j'ai appris tout seul, parce qu'aucun forgeron d'Iwa ne voulait m'apprendre. Je n'ai jamais oublié cette passion. Je serais heureux avec une nouvelle identité me permettant de pratiquer ce métier pour de vrai, et pas seulement pour Rôshi et moi.

Un forgeron ? Oui, elle pouvait faire ça. Les Nara avaient toujours besoin de civils doués pour ne pas avoir à s'en remettre au village. Elle effleura la reliure de son carnet communicant, caché dans une poche contre son ventre.

— J'ai un moyen de communiquer avec mon chef de clan qui ne peut être intercepté. Je vais lui envoyer un message immédiatement.

Un doux sourire brilla dans les yeux de Han, quelque chose qui ressemblait presque de l'affection.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu sembles pleine de ressources.

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme et se consacra à cette tâche facile. Shikaku ne répondrait pas tout de suite, il était toujours occupé entre ses responsabilités de chef de clan et de Jônin en Chef. Mais il finirait par s'occuper de son message. Il le faisait toujours. Elle était une Nara, elle avait appris à se montrer patiente avec les membres de son clan pratiquement au berceau. En échange, ils lui accordaient la même faveur, et lui passaient ses excentricités. À leurs yeux, entre les deux mentors qui avaient façonné la kunoichi qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'apparaissent quelques particularités dans son comportement.

Elle entendit des pas dans le boyau qui s'enfonçait dans la roche vers une sortie. Deux paires de pieds différentes et la démarche qu'elle connaissait comme le rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle fut debout si vite que la tête lui tourna. Han la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le côté et la poussa gentiment en direction d'Ensui, qui se dressait d'un air tendu, vaguement menaçant, derrière Rôshi. Avec ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étranglé, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Il l'étreignit comme s'ils avaient été séparés durant des années et non quelques heures, ses mains dures s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans son dos. Il ne semblait pas capable de l'attirer assez près de lui, d'inspirer assez de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de s'abreuver suffisamment de la sensation de son chakra contre le sien. Il avait dû être terrifié de ne pas la voir revenir de sa chasse une fois l'heure écoulée, de ne pas percevoir son chakra alentours.

— Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée contre son torse et son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Je ne suis pas blessée. Tout va bien.

Il la serra encore contre lui pendant de longues minutes, et enfin son palpitant sembla se calmer graduellement. Han et Rôshi semblèrent respecter cette démonstration de vulnérabilité : ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre devant le feu et évitaient de les regarder, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Finalement, après un ferme baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, il la relâcha.

— Je suis soulagé. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais disparu…

— Je sais… Je sais.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil tandis que Han et Rôshi devisaient à voix basse de l'autre côté du feu, sans nul doute afin de décider de la marche à suivre, et de s'ils accepteraient la proposition d'Hitomi. Puisque sa véritable apparence n'avait plus la moindre utilité, elle pressa sa langue contre son palais et resta immobile tandis que son corps changeait. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle sépara ses cheveux en trois parties et commença à les tresser, ses doigts tordant et tirant les mèches avec une efficacité acquise par la force de l'habitude. Elle dormait toujours les cheveux tressés pour ne pas se réveiller avec des nœuds le matin venu. Quand elle arriva au bout de ses cheveux, Ensui lui tendit un élastique noir avec obligeance, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'était vraiment inquiété, elle pouvait le voir clair comme le jour sur les rides expressives aux coins de ses yeux.

Finalement, les deux jinchûriki attirèrent leur attention. Une étincelle déterminée brillait dans leurs yeux, mais sur leurs visages – ou ce qu'on pouvait voir de celui de Han, en tout cas – se lisait une certaine sévérité. Avant même que Rôshi prenne la parole, elle sut ce qu'il allait dire.

— Nous acceptons. Nous irons à Konoha avec vous, et nous prendrons les deux sceaux qu'Hitomi-san nous propose.


	100. La Porte aux Cerfs

Dès qu'ils franchirent la frontière entre le Pays du Vent et celui du Feu, les trois adultes remarquèrent un changement dans le comportement de l'adolescente qui avançait à leurs côtés. Cette évolution se produisit subtilement, si bien qu'ils auraient pu la rater – les deux jinchûriki auraient pu, en tout cas, mais pas Ensui. Ensui ne ratait jamais rien concernant son apprentie. Il fut le premier à remarquer la tension dans sa mâchoire, la réserve dans son regard. Sa méfiance et le malaise qu'elle éprouvait envers son village revenaient s'enrouler autour d'elle comme une cape. Tant qu'elle se trouvait au loin, elle pouvait encore l'ignorer, mais ce n'était plus possible à présent.

Et elle brûlait de retourner à Suna, il le savait. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand elle laissait tomber le « gakure » que tous les ninjas utilisaient pour nommer un village étranger, mais il avait remarqué que cela lui arrivait. La plupart du temps, elle faisait un effort conscient pour l'ajouter, même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne comprenne pas. Pourtant, Ensui était sans doute le seul de ses pairs à avoir expérimenté le sentiment de trahison quand Konoha cessait de ressembler à la maison, quand on se sentait mieux ailleurs, n'importe où ailleurs. Il ne se sentait en sécurité dans le village qu'au cœur des terres de son clan.

— On ferait mieux de camper ici ce soir, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Pourtant, les trois autres ninjas l'entendirent et s'arrêtèrent sans poser de question. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière de la Forêt du Feu, la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, et ils ne dénicheraient en effet probablement pas de meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit. En silence, Hitomi s'agenouilla et commença à préparer le terrain pour un feu tandis qu'Ensui et Rôshi s'enfonçaient entre les arbres pour attraper ce qui deviendrait leur repas. Les chats de la jeune fille lui manquaient terriblement ; elle ressentait leur absence comme une douleur physique. Hoshihi aurait su quoi dire et quoi faire pour la rassurer, pour la débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup sans arme pour se défendre.

Han s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'aida à installer le cercle de pierre qui empêcherait le feu de se déchaîner hors de contrôle et de brûler la forêt alentours. Des ninjas pouvaient facilement interrompre un tel désastre avant qu'il ne frappe vraiment, mais pourquoi se donner la peine quand on pouvait tout simplement l'empêcher de se produire ? L'adulte et l'adolescente travaillèrent ensemble en silence, puis se séparèrent le temps de trouver du bon bois bien sec pour alimenter les flammes. Quand le moment fut venu d'allumer le feu, Han s'en occupa. Ses mains étaient colossales, plus grandes encore que celles de Jiraiya, mais toujours proportionnelles au reste de son corps. Un véritable titan.

Ce silence dura entre eux jusqu'au retour d'Ensui et Rôshi. Ils avaient mis la main sur un sanglier, dont les restes iraient sans doute nourrir le clan Nara. Après tout, ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques heures de marche de Konoha. La viande serait encore bonne à leur arrivée, surtout pour accommoder les salades que Shikaku aimait cuisiner pour Shikamaru et lui quand Yoshino n'était pas à la maison. À quelques occasions, Hitomi s'était jointe à ces repas, surtout du temps de l'Académie. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus son cousin depuis qu'il était devenu Chûnin : Tsunade sculptait son futur avec soin pour en faire le digne héritier de son père. Il lui manquait soudain tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Puisque les trois adultes semblaient bien déterminés à préparer le sanglier par eux-même, elle s'assit le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et décida d'écrire une lettre à Shikamaru via leurs carnets communicants. Ils utilisaient très peu ce système, parce que l'écriture n'était pas l'activité favorite de Shikamaru et qu'il ne ressentait pas le manque avec la même acuité qu'elle, mais si elle écrivait, il répondrait, elle le savait.

_Shikamaru,_

_Quand tu rentreras de ta mission, Ensui-shishou et moi serons partis. J'ai été attaquée il y a quelques jours au cœur du village et personne n'est venu à mon secours avant que j'aie presque tué mon adversaire parce que l'enflure avait réussi à nous isoler dans une barrière fûinjutsu. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité au village. Je reviendrai sans doute dans un ou deux ans, pas avant, le temps qu'Ensui-shishou me rende suffisamment forte pour que je puisse me protéger même contre mes camarades._

_Je reverrai Gaara, Kankurô et Temari dans quelques jours si tout se passe bien. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te ramène quelque chose de Sunagakure ? Je sais que tu avais aimé leurs casse-têtes en verre la dernière fois. J'aurais vraiment aimé te voir une dernière fois avant de partir, mais j'imagine que c'est le lot du ninja de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir. Qui sait, peut-être que nous nous croiserons dans les années à venir ? Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Fais attention à toi._

_Tendrement,_

_Hitomi._

Elle plissa les yeux pour retenir une larme qui aurait voulu rouler le long de sa joue droite et envoya le message d'une impulsion de chakra. Elle se leva, étira ses jambes légèrement engourdies et fit quelques pas autour du feu avant d'aller s'asseoir si près d'Ensui qu'il enveloppa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Il avait cru la perdre, encore. Aucun d'eux n'en parlerait, mais ce qu'ils avaient vécu en activant le piège genjutsu de la cache scellée par Tobirama Senju et Minato Namikaze leur revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Leurs vies étaient si fragiles, si éphémères… Un jour, l'un d'eux laisserait l'autre derrière lui dans le monde des vivants.

Elle frémit et pressa son visage contre l'épaule d'Ensui, comme pour essayer de se cacher de cette vérité. Là, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, puissants et réguliers. Elle était assez fatiguée pour avoir envie de s'endormir, mais son maître ne la laisserait pas faire, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mangé. Il avait raison, bien entendu : son corps se remettait encore de sa période de convalescence, reconstruisait encore ses forces et sa masse musculaire. Elle devait manger.

Rôshi lui tendit un morceau de viande piqué sur un couteau dont elle s'empara presque par réflexe. Sous le regard vigilant de son maître, elle commença à manger, sa main libre posée contre son carnet en l'attente d'une réponse. Elle devait toujours écrire à Itachi pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Deidara et Sasori chercheraient sans doute encore un moment leurs cibles là où elles ne se trouvaient plus désormais et, contre la silhouette puissante de son shishou, Hitomi se détendit légèrement. Elle avait échappé aux criminels de rang S, cette fois.

Dès qu'elle se fut restaurée, la jeune fille s'empara à nouveau de son carnet communicant. Itachi. Elle se pencha sur la page dédiée à son carnet à lui, réconfortée par la sensation du sceau qui bourdonnait discrètement sous sa main, et se mit à écrire pour lui aussi. Elle lui expliqua rapidement quelles mesures de sécurité seraient prises pour protéger les deux jinchûriki, s'enquit de sa santé, lui parla des paysages du Pays de la Terre qu'elle avait observés durant ce rapide voyage. Quand elle eut fini, Ensui lui ordonna de dormir – il la réveillerait dans deux heures pour son tour de garde.

Deux heures plus tard, après une période de sommeil passée dans sa Bibliothèque, elle s'installa sur le rocher qu'avait occupé Ensui jusque-là. La nouvelle lune venait de passer, si bien qu'une obscurité profonde pesait sur la nuit. Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours utiliser son chakra pour améliorer sa vision nocturne, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. En tendant l'oreille, elle percevait tous les petits bruits émis par les animaux de la forêt. Elle se cala confortablement contre le rocher, et entama sa garde.

Une heure s'était passée quand une volée de chouettes s'envola d'un seul coup quelques mètres derrière les limites de la clairière. Feignant le sommeil, Hitomi décala légèrement l'une de ses mains, enroula ses doigts autour de la garde d'un kunai et attendit. Elle avait piégé le camp elle-même : son autre main, posée sous sa joue, retenait un câble ninja qui activerait l'un de ses fameux pièges. Elle avait appris ses leçons des erreurs passées. Cette fois, elle attendrait que les ennemis qu'elle pouvait sentir approcher se trouvent dans le cercle avant de les y piéger.

Elle les compta en silence tandis qu'ils entraient dans le camp. Un, deux, trois… Huit silhouettes, huit sources de chakra. À l'intérieur d'elle, le Murmure s'éveilla doucement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore, et elle ne pourrait que si elle était certaine de ne laisser aucun survivant. La sensation de ses Portes gorgées de chakra à en éclater lui manquait, même si c'était douloureux et inconfortable. La puissance venait toujours avec un prix à payer. Elle inspira lentement, détendit les muscles de ses épaules, et attendit que la dernière silhouette soit passée à l'intérieur du cercle. Et là, elle agit, envoyant une décharge de chakra à travers le câble serré dans son poing.

Aussitôt des flammes bondirent autour de la clairière, ses sceaux inflammables se déclenchant trop vite et trop fort pour laisser l'opportunité de fuir à qui que ce soit. Ensui bondit sur ses pieds, son sabre déjà dégainé, suivi de près par Han et Rôshi. La dernière, Hitomi se redressa, le câble carbonisé tombant à ses pieds. L'un des assaillants jura. Le feu jetait des éclats orangés sur son bandeau frontal d'Iwagakure. Une bouffée d'aura meurtrière fleurit sur la peau d'Hitomi, s'épanouit comme une paire d'ailes dans son dos.

— Remettez-nous les déserteurs et nous vous laisserons repartir, dit le ninja le plus proche d'elle.

Un rictus désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme si Iwagakure allait laisser passer l'occasion de tuer des ninjas de Konoha quand ils pouvaient le justifier. Ensui fit un petit geste de la main et son apprentie s'élança vers le shinobi qui avait pris la parole, son kunai rencontrant dans un bruit assourdissant le bras recouvert d'une pièce d'armure qu'il venait de dresser devant lui. Rôshi vit son assaut comme un signal : il ouvrit la bouche et cracha sur deux adversaires une mer de magma qu'ils esquivèrent à grand peine. Dans son angle mort, Ensui et Han se jetèrent à leur tour dans la mêlée.

Hitomi se concentra sur son adversaire, un homme massif, plutôt lent pour un Jônin, dont le seul trait physique remarquable était une cicatrice qui lui déformait les lèvres du côté gauche dans un rictus malsain. Elle recula d'un pas pour esquiver le kunai qu'il lançait en direction de sa gorge puis se laissa tomber, essayant de lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied. Il se contenta de sauter au-dessus du coup, mais elle profita de son geste pour se redresser et s'approcher à nouveau. Cette fois, son kunai ne trouva aucune résistance : elle ouvrit le ventre de son adversaire d'une poussée brutale. Tentant de retenir ses organes à l'intérieur, comme si cela pouvait le sauver, il s'effondra. Elle l'acheva d'une entaille à la gorge, le geste sec et définitif baignant ses mains de sang.

Elle aurait dû s'affoler, s'effrayer, mais une paix limpide descendit sur elle tandis qu'elle dérobait à Rôshi l'un de ses trois adversaires. La femme était déjà brûlée sur la moitié du visage – ce serait facile. Le Murmure poussa contre son contrôle, retenu de justesse par sa volonté de ne pas commencer à lui céder maintenant. Son Kekkei Genkai ne pourrait lui servir que dans des situations désespérées, ou elle commencerait à l'utiliser tout le temps, comme sous l'effet d'une addiction. Elle utilisa le Shunshin pour se téléporter dans le dos de son adversaire, lui planta un kunai dans la peau tendre sous l'omoplate puis en dégaina un deuxième.

La kunoichi se retourna, heurta Hitomi à la joue de l'arrière de sa main avec tant de force que sa lèvre s'ouvrit et que ses dents écorchèrent l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle grogna, cracha le mélange de salive et de sang qui se formait dans sa bouche puis se relança au combat. Elle fut encore touchée par un coup de pied à la hanche, mais elle ignora la douleur cette fois – aucun craquement inquiétant, donc pas de fracture, donc pas besoin de s'arrêter. Au bout de quelques échanges de coups, elle intensifia brutalement la puissance de son aura meurtrière. Son adversaire se raidit, s'étouffa ; Hitomi en profita pour la poignarder directement à la gorge.

Quand elle se redressa en essuyant ses mains du sang qui les maculait, elle découvrit que le combat était terminé. Chaque adulte, tout comme elle, s'était occupé de deux adversaires. Ils gisaient à présent à leurs pieds, inertes. En silence, Ensui s'agenouilla et commença à fouiller l'un des corps, récupérant les armes, la nourriture et les outils qu'il trouva dans ses poches avant de dégainer l'un de ses parchemins aux extrémités vertes, les parchemins de stase pour cadavres. Hitomi se précipita à ses côtés et reproduisit ses gestes avec ses propres sceaux de stockage.

Bien vite, ils eurent scellé les cadavres tandis que Rôshi et Han contrôlaient les dommages causés à la clairière par leurs styles de combat. La lave et la vapeur n'étaient pas très bonnes pour une forêt, après tout. Soudain, Hitomi se souvint que le piège de feu qu'elle avait déclenché brûlait toujours. En grommelant, elle alla le désactiver puis vérifier qu'aucun arbre ne s'était enflammé. Elle devenait vraiment douée avec ce mélange de mécanisme et de fûinjutsu. Une discrète satisfaction se répandit à l'intérieur d'elle tandis qu'elle retournait auprès de son shishou.

En la voyant approcher, Ensui fronça légèrement les sourcils, fit de son mieux pour débarrasser ses mains du sang qui les souillaient et se courba vers elle. Elle tressaillit et feula quand il effleura sa lèvre ouverte, sa joue légèrement enflée, puis se détendit en réaction au ninjutsu médical qu'il déversait dans sa main pour soigner ces menues blessures. Lui semblait s'en être tiré parfaitement indemne. Cela ne surprenait pas son élève : les chasseurs de déserteurs arrivés à leurs trousses n'étaient pas plus que des faibles Jônin. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'Iwagakure avait pensé en les envoyant traquer des ninjas aussi accomplis que Rôshi et Han. Peut-être étaient-ils partis de leur propre chef ? Les deux jinchûriki avaient subi de lourdes discriminations de la part de leurs prétendus camarades, cette hypothèse devenait plausible.

— Tu es blessée ailleurs ? demanda Ensui avec sollicitude.

— Hum… J'ai pris un coup de pied à la hanche, c'est tout. Rien de cassé, ça fait mal mais ce n'est pas insupportable.

— Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire pour réduire la douleur.

Sans un mot, elle le laissa soulever son haut et baisser légèrement la ligne de son legging. Ce n'était pas comme si ce corps éveillait en elle un quelconque sentiment de pudeur. Elle avait déjà du mal avec ce concept concernant sa véritable enveloppe corporelle, alors une deuxième peau qu'elle avait créée de toute pièce… Bien vite, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : la douleur qui s'élançait dans sa hanche au moindre effort venait de se réduire à un simple bourdonnement. Avec un petit sourire, Ensui rajusta sa tenue et se redressa.

— Tu t'es vraiment améliorée en situation de combat réel. Et ces flammes, tu as travaillé sur leur densité et leur expansion, pas vrai ?

— Hm hm ! Elles montent plus haut, sont infranchissables à moins de se brûler sévèrement et il y a moins de risques d'endommager les alentours grâce à cette nouvelle version.

— Je crois que nos adversaires auraient pu choisir de passer quand même par tes flammes pour échapper à Rôshi-san et Han-san si on leur avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. Très bon travail, ma puce.

Elle sourit, rayonnante, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur confortable se répandait en elle. Elle se sentait stupidement heureuse, presque euphorique, qu'il utilise un petit surnom affectueux quand il s'adressait à elle et complimente son travail. La démarche guillerette – sans doute dérangeant dans de telles circonstances, avec l'odeur de feu et de sang qui planait encore sur la clairière – elle se dirigea vers les deux jinchûriki.

— Han-san, Rôshi-san, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

— Non… Je connais l'un de ces hommes, il venait d'être promu Jônin quand on est partis. Un individu détestable.

En entendant l'amertume dans la voix d'habitude très douce de Han, Hitomi chercha son regard du sien. Ainsi, elle avait deviné juste. Elle aurait préféré se trouver dans l'erreur. La plupart des déserteurs ne survivaient pas plus de quelques années à ce mode de vie, même les Jônin. Elle avait bien fait de leur proposer le Sceau de Métamorphose.

— Il n'est plus là maintenant, répondit-elle avec autant de candeur que possible dans la voix. Il ne peut plus vous nuire.

Il la regarda d'un air presque déconcerté. Les adultes faisaient toujours ça quand elle se comportait d'une manière qui ne collait pas avec son âge – quand ils le remarquaient, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Kurenai, Ensui, Kakashi et Shikaku. D'habitude, elle essayait de ne pas provoquer cette réaction, mais Han semblait avoir besoin d'une bonne petite distraction. Il finit par sourire, l'expression seulement visible à travers les rides d'expression qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux, et posa une main titanesque sur la tête d'Hitomi.

— Ton maître a raison, tu t'es bien battue cette nuit. Le combat ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ?

— Non, ça va. Enfin, j'aurai sans doute un peu de mal à me rendormir à cause de l'adrénaline, si on ne décide pas de lever le camp. En partant maintenant, on arriverait au village peut-être une heure après l'aurore ?

Elle regarda Ensui, à la recherche d'une confirmation qu'il donna d'un hochement de tête. Il l'avait fait travailler sur sa géographie, sur les distances entre différents points du pays, lui avait demandé de planifier des centaines d'itinéraires différents pour des situations parfois farfelues, juste pour le plaisir de l'exercice. Elle s'était montrée douée, bien entendu, avec sa mémoire et la Bibliothèque qui l'aidait à visualiser ce qui avait besoin de l'être.

— C'est ce qu'on va faire, ajouta le Jônin. Shikaku-sama nous attend à la Porte aux Cerfs.

— Oh, la Porte aux Cerfs ? Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée !

— Pas étonnant, on l'emprunte seulement en cas de besoin. Ceci est un cas de besoin à mes yeux, Shikaku-sama est d'accord sur ce point.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Un cas de besoin… Pour les Nara souvent difficiles à motiver, cette expression voulait dire beaucoup. Certes, ils étaient paresseux, discrets dans un village composé de clans aux fortes personnalités comme les Hyûga et les Inuzuka – chacun dans leur propre style – mais un Nara motivé… Bien des ninjas aguerris frissonnaient d'angoisse à cette simple idée. Peu d'histoires remontaient aussi loin que la période avant la fondation de Konoha, avant que les Nara perdent un peu de leur vassalité aux Akimichi pour pouvoir jurer fidélité au village. Les clans se souvenaient, eux. Ils se souvenaient que l'allégeance des Nara n'était qu'une mesure temporaire, et que n'importe quel membre du clan pouvait suggérer la rupture du lien à Shikaku.

Ils se souvenaient que les Nara y survivraient sans doute jusqu'au dernier, si on essayait de forcer leur fidélité à Konoha au travers d'un combat. Ce ne serait pas le cas de ceux qui se placeraient entre eux et la liberté. Le village tout entier avait frémi d'angoisse quand la nouvelle de la disparition de l'un de leurs enfants s'était répandue dans ses rues comme une traînée de poudre, et retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que le gamin soit retrouvé, agonisant et mutilé. Tant que le coupable ne serait pas retrouvé et châtié aussi violemment et publiquement que possible, la révolte rôderait sans repos sur les terres de leur clan, murmurant à l'oreille de qui voulait bien écouter.

Et personne ne savait comment contenir une telle catastrophe.

Les quatre shinobi se mirent en route dans un silence parfait, laissant derrière eux une clairière dévastée et une forte odeur de feu et de sang qui ne disparaîtrait que pluie après pluie. Ce lopin de terre survivrait. La cendre fertiliserait le sol brûlé et gorgé d'hémoglobine, le vent apporterait de nouvelles graines qui recouvriraient peu à peu le sol de vert, et dans quelques années, les cicatrices qui marquaient quelques troncs d'arbres se seraient résorbées. La nature survivrait. Seuls les shinobi qui avaient rencontré leur mort si loin du village qu'ils avaient juré de défendre et protéger _jusqu'au dernier de ses membres_ seraient oubliés.

Le voyage de retour se déroula bien après cet interlude, mais aucun des quatre shinobi ne se détendit jusqu'à ce que les murailles de Konoha soient en vue. Aussitôt, Ensui se dirigea en arc vers la droite, son apprentie et les deux jinchûriki suivant la trajectoire qu'il traçait pour eux. Même les animaux prédateurs s'enfuirent sur leur chemin, reconnaissant la présence de créatures plus dangereuses qu'ils ne le seraient jamais et agissaient en conséquence. L'aura meurtrière ne s'était pas exactement dissipée autour d'Hitomi, qui tentait de la contrôler sans succès. L'instable mélange d'amertume et de colère qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle menaçait de la déborder.

— Hitomi, tu vas ouvrir la Porte aux Cerfs. Tu dois apprendre à le faire tôt ou tard.

— D'accord, shishou.

Elle passa devant lui quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte dissimulée derrière deux arbustes étroitement entrelacés. Un cerf gravé dans du Bois d'Hashirama surmontait le très simple panneau de bois. Shika Nara, sixième du nom, s'était lui-même chargé des sceaux qui verrouillaient la porte. En posant les yeux sur ce travail délicat et précis, Hitomi se sentit connectée avec son ancêtre, comme si elle pouvait sentir ses mains dessiner les longs traits d'encre sur le bois le jour de l'installation des Nara dans le village.

Ensui se courba par-dessus elle et chuchota les instructions directement dans son oreille. Sous son impulsion, elle plaça sa main sur la porte, paume et doigts déployés au maximum, prit le temps de respirer plusieurs fois, de ressentir le pouvoir qui courait à l'intérieur du bois depuis plus d'un siècle. Guidée par son maître, elle alla chercher au fond d'elle, dans sa Porte de la Contemplation, l'affinité si particulière qui la connectait à son ombre. Et la voix… La voix d'Ensui l'hypnotisait, guidait son chakra dans un trajet bien particulier et encore jamais exploité le long d'un méridien en particulier de sa main. Ses yeux bleu pâle s'allumèrent d'une étincelle d'extase pure qu'aucun adulte ne commenta – les jinchûriki par respect et le Nara parce qu'il savait intimement ce que son apprentie vivait.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic. Hitomi vacilla, stabilisée par la main de son maître sur son épaule. Elle leva sur lui un regard brumeux, le corps agité d'un léger tremblement. La colère qui l'avait animée n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, noyé par l'infini mélange des chakras de ses ancêtres qui avaient déverrouillé la porte par le passé, laissant un peu de leur énergie comme un tribut dans le sceau centenaire. Elle avait perçu pendant un instant les dons déposés par Ensui et Shikaku… Mais quand ? Combien d'années auparavant, et combien de fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce mécanisme ?

Shikaku les attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il salua les deux jinchûriki d'un léger signe de tête, soigneusement neutre, puis sourit à son bras droit et enlaça sa nièce. Il se montrait rarement aussi visiblement affectueux, même envers elle, mais elle partait pour une durée indéterminée, sans doute deux ans, et ils ne se reverraient probablement pas durant tout ce laps de temps. Cette étreinte signifiait « bon retour » et « reviens en un seul morceau » tout à la fois. Elle s'autorisa à l'abandon, aux mains crispées sur les épaules de son oncle qui demandaient à rester dans ses bras juste un peu plus longtemps. Il finit par la relâcher et se redresser, mais les Iwajin avaient été témoin de son instant de faiblesse, de douceur. Le grand chef de clan semblait soudain juste un peu moins intimidant.

— Suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire dans une Salle des Sceaux près d'ici. Tsunade-sama s'est libérée pour nous y attendre.

Hitomi ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de surprise. Que Tsunade débarrasse son emploi du temps très chargé pour des étrangers était presque inconcevable. Puis la jeune fille se souvint que les Senju et les Uzumaki étaient étroitement apparentés. La Hokage voyait sans doute Naruto comme un jeune neveu… Que l'Akatsuki mettait en danger. Elle ne protégerait pas que lui mais aussi tous ses pairs, parce qu'elle ne pourrait supporter le regard de chien battu qu'il lui jetterait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait laissé d'autres jinchûriki à la merci de l'organisation criminelle. Il était si pur, si idéaliste, qu'il ne pouvait concevoir ce genre de comportement. Il serait déçu – Tsunade n'aurait pu l'endurer.

Encore affectée par sa communion avec la Porte aux Cerfs, Hitomi posa à nouveau le pied dans son village. Elle ne songea pas qu'il était trop tôt, qu'elle était encore en danger, qu'elle ne voulait pas se trouver là. L'énergie désincarnée de ses ancêtres vibrait encore à l'intérieur d'elle et chassait ses craintes. Avec leur force qui se mêlait à la sienne, elle avait l'impression d'être capable de tout.


	101. Disparaître dans les ombres

_Bonjour ! Je suis à nouveau à la recherche d'un ou une bêta. Les conditions sont : 1) lire très vite parce qu'il y a 60 chapitres à rattraper ; 2) avoir un compte Discord et être actif(ve) dessus parce que c'est là qu'on va communiquer ; 3) avoir une bonne maîtrise de la langue française car je vais vous demander votre avis sur le fond mais aussi de me signaler les fautes que vous voyez. Voilà, si ça vous intéresse envoyez-moi votre discord par mp, je vous ajoute et on en discute !_

— Vous resterez cachés quelques jours dans le Bois aux Cerfs, informa Shikaku, le temps qu'Hitomi-chan crée vos sceaux de métamorphose et que Tsunade-sama forge vos nouvelles identités en conséquence.

— Nous resterons tous les deux avec vous pendant ce temps, ajouta Ensui, juste au cas où. Shikaku-sama a prévenu le clan de votre présence, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Hitomi admit mentalement son soulagement à l'idée que les adultes prennent la situation en main. Elle faisait confiance à Ensui et Shikaku, ils étaient plus sages et plus efficaces qu'elle, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle… Elle essayait de prétendre que c'était son cas aussi, mais en vérité elle ressentait une terreur latente, insidieuse, qui ne la lâchait pas depuis que l'Akatsuki était entrée en action. Eux avaient une chance de lutter avec efficacité, de pousser l'histoire dans une direction différente, tandis qu'elle devait encore travailler si elle voulait juste ne pas mourir.

La Salle des Sceaux que Shikaku avait choisie pour eux se cachait dans le sous-sol d'une petite pharmacie. Han et Rôshi regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air intéressé, observant les petites jarres remplies de poudre et de liquide, les balances de précision, les figurines de biches et de cerfs qui se trouvaient sur toutes les surfaces possibles. Peu de gens en-dehors du clan réalisaient ce qui liait les Nara et l'animal sur leur emblème. Le clan s'occupait d'une harde immense dont les racines remontaient bien avant la création du village. Les ancêtres des animaux qui foulaient le Bois aux Cerfs aujourd'hui avaient marché aux côtés de leurs propres ancêtres civils comme shinobi.

— Rôshi-san, Han-san, bienvenue à Konoha, les accueillit Tsunade d'une voix formelle quand ils se trouvèrent au pied des escaliers. Je suis navrée que les circonstances de votre visite ne soient pas meilleures. Hitomi-chan, Ensui-san, bon retour.

— Tsunade-sama, murmura Hitomi en guise de salutation tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle prit immédiatement place juste à côté du centre de la salle, ses doigts fourmillant déjà d'anticipation.

— Ojisan, je n'ai pas besoin de quelques jours pour créer de nouvelles apparences, j'en ai créé une dizaine d'avance au cas où et j'en ai deux qui conviendraient pour Han-san et Rôshi-san.

Elle dégaina un petit sceau de stockage d'une main, l'activa et récupéra les rouleaux qui s'en échappèrent de l'autre. Elle commençait vraiment à attraper le coup, à maîtriser la dextérité commune à tous les Maîtres des Sceaux. Ce genre de mouvement était peut-être un peu théâtral, mais beaucoup de sceaux jouaient aussi sur l'impact visuel sur les gens qui assistaient à leur exécution. Tout en déroulant le premier parchemin, elle décrivit l'apparence que prendrait Rôshi une fois le sceau appliqué, puis répéta le processus pour Han. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête et les regarda, dans l'expectative :

— Alors, ça vous convient ? Si vous voulez autre chose, j'aurai bien besoin de ces quelques jours pour vous faire quelque chose sur mesure.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête, tirant à la jeune fille un sourire satisfait. Seul Ensui était assez sensible à son apprentie pour percevoir la tension qui se dissipa de ses épaules tandis qu'elle tendait le rouleau de Rôshi à Tsunade. Elle était toujours anxieuse de plaire, de satisfaire, de convenir. Il lui était facile de se dissimuler, quand l'assurance lui faisait défaut, derrière un masque ferme et connaisseur, mais il parvenait toujours à deviner quand elle faisait semblant. Quelque chose la trahissait toujours à ses yeux : un très léger froncement de sourcils, un pli au coin de sa lèvre, une fossette qui n'apparaissait pas dans son sourire… La gamme complexe de ses émotions n'avait plus de secrets pour lui.

— Cette fois-ci, Hitomi-chan, tu vas m'assister, ordonna la Hokage. Apprendre cette procédure te sera utile.

Le regard bleu pâle de la jeune fille s'alluma d'avidité et de joie mêlée, son sourire se faisant presque carnassier. Ensui se sentait toujours aussi troublé de voir ces expressions sur un visage qui n'était pas celui de son apprentie. Mais elle était Hitomi sous le visage d'Eien, il le savait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais appelée par ce nom, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de jouer du lien qu'elle avait tissé entre leurs deux nouvelles identités. Il était avide lui aussi, avide de pouvoir l'appeler sa fille sans mentir. À Suna, ce serait possible. Et dans tous les autres pays du monde connu qu'ils décideraient de visiter…

D'accord, ils devraient sans doute d'abord trouver tous les jinchûriki pour les prévenir de l'existence de l'Akatsuki et les marquer, mais cela ne prendrait sans doute pas autant de temps que ça. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau libres d'errer à leur convenance – cela, Ensui l'espérait de tout son cœur. Si ce n'avait été pour l'un des buts de sa protégée, s'il n'avait pas compris ce qui la poussait vers Iwagakure avec tant d'urgence et les motivations qui la poussaient vers une situation dangereuse après l'autre, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et emmenée au Pays du Vent sans attendre une seule seconde de plus.

Un sourire fier aux lèvres, l'homme s'installa confortablement là où il ne gênerait pas le tracé du sceau et observa. Tsunade apprenait à son apprentie comment tatouer seulement le strict minimum de peau puis passer à un dessin au pinceau sans déséquilibrer son travail. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais le simple fait de voir Hitomi apprendre l'emplissait de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas sa mémoire absolue, mais il savait comment graver un instant dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas oublier de tels moments, voulait les conserver et les collectionner comme un forcené pour les jours où le bonheur ne serait plus que ça. Un souvenir.

— Regarde ce qu'on a contribué à créer, sourit Shikaku sur sa gauche.

Ensui réprima de justesse un sursaut. Il s'était laissé surprendre. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps… Mais son chef de clan l'avait toujours surpassé dans tout ce qui concernait les arts ninjas. Le Jônin laissa un sourire creuser les pattes d'oie aux coins de ses yeux – il n'avait pas contesté quand Hitomi avait demandé qu'il les garde même dans ce nouveau corps, trop heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir par cette petite concession – et acquiesça.

— Elle n'est même pas encore au bout du chemin. Vous la retrouverez changée dans deux ans, Shikaku-sama. Même sans mon aide, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de progresser à pas de géants pendant ce laps de temps.

— Mais elle pourra compter sur toi, Ensui. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait tenter la promotion Jônin quand elle rentrera ? Je la veux sous mes ordres. Et puis une Nara promue à ce rang avant dix-huit ans hors temps de guerre, tu imagines ?

Ensui ne put réprimer un petit rire. Oui, il imaginait la tête des gens dans le village s'ils voyaient Hitomi, encore adolescente, ses cheveux attachés comme la coutume du clan le suggérait, portant fièrement son insigne de ninja supérieure. Il l'imaginait totalement. Certains suggéreraient même que Shikaku l'avait pistonnée, et c'était tant mieux : accrochés de toutes leurs forces à leurs désillusions, ils seraient incapables d'estimer sa puissance réelle et la motivation qui coulait brute dans ses veines.

— Je… Pense que ce serait possible. Difficile, bien entendu, mais possible. Ou peut-être une Tokubetsu Jônin ?

Hitomi pourrait dans quelques années postuler à plusieurs postes parmi les Jônin Spéciaux. Sceaux, assassinats, chimie de combat, combat en première ligne, autant de compétences pour lesquelles le village recrutait des spécialistes en permanence. Elle était qualifiée dans chacune d'elles, le serait plus encore dans deux ans, mais Ensui serait-il alors prêt à la laisser partir ? Une fois le titre de Jônin ou Tokubestu Jônin obtenu, elle ne serait officiellement plus son apprentie. Bien entendu, officieusement, il continuerait de la façonner et de la guider si elle le souhaitait, mais il se découvrait soudain attaché aux titres officiels. Shikaku sembla lire ses pensées. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, répondit :

— Ca ne changera rien, va. Si on pouvait transformer l'amour de la petite pour toi en lumière, Konoha ne serait jamais plongée dans le noir.

Ensui se surprit à acquiescer distraitement, ses yeux détaillant le moindre geste d'Hitomi, penchée au-dessus de la forme inconsciente de Rôshi. Le faible bourdonnement du pistolet à tatouage devait être comme une musique pour elle, et l'odeur de l'encre un élixir. Sa propre fascination pour les sceaux n'atteindrait jamais les sommets auxquels sa pupille se laissait transporter, mais il comprenait. Il était sincèrement heureux de la voir si passionnée. Il sourit quand il sentit son chakra, frais, tumultueux et puissant comme la mer, s'élever dans son corps menu. Cela au moins n'avait pas trop changé avec sa métamorphose. Elle était toujours minuscule, même si sa silhouette ne paraissait plus suffisamment fragile pour s'envoler au moindre courant d'air.

— Comme ça, Tsunade-sama ?

— C'est ça. Crée un lien stable et solide entre les deux types d'encre partout où tu fais la transition. Stable et solide. Garde ça à l'esprit du début à la fin.

— Stable et solide, répéta-t-elle avec docilité.

Elle fut plus lente que Tsunade à compléter le sceau : elle n'avait pas l'expérience qui fluidifiait les gestes de la Hokage, ni son assurance. Elle ne prenait aucun raccourci. Quand elle traça la courbe finale, son dos tressaillait de douleur et d'épuisement, mais elle se força, en se relevant, à de rien montrer de son inconfort. Elle s'agenouilla près de la forme endormie de Rôshi et posa une main ferme sur ses lèvres, recouvrant le premier cercle du sceau autour de sa bouche. Son chakra gonfla comme une vague, puis l'encre se contracta sur le sol et la peau du jinchûriki jusqu'à disparaître à l'intérieur de sa bouche entrouverte. Pendant quelques instants, Hitomi vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la quantité d'énergie utilisée qui l'avait fatiguée, mais le niveau de contrôle nécessaire à la contraction.

— Bien, enchaîna Tsunade, on va avoir besoin de ton sang pour le deuxième sceau, pas vrai ? Et une belle quantité, avec ça. Je vais t'extraire tout ça. Tu ne seras pas en état de le tracer ou de t'occuper du Sceau de Métamorphose de Han-san après ça, mais tu pourras regarder si tu parviens à garder les yeux ouverts. Ca te va ?

— Ou-oui, Hokage-sama.

Elle était un tout petit peu déçue, bien entendu. Ses doigts fourmillaient toujours de l'appel du fûinjutsu. Mais observer… Observer lui convenait pour cette fois. Elle consacrerait sans doute les jours suivants à extraire et stocker quelques poches de son sang dans un sceau de stase, pour les prochains jinchûriki dont elle croiserait la route. Elle alla s'asseoir près de son maître, le dos contre un mur, et retroussa la manche droite de sa tunique. Deux cibles, un litre de sang. C'était beaucoup, surtout pour elle, elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle comptait sur son maître, son oncle et la cheffe militaire de son village pour veiller sur elle.

L'aiguille trouva la veine au creux de son coude sans difficulté. Aussitôt, du sang commença à affluer le long du tube jusqu'à la large poche que Tsunade avait préparée pour l'occasion. Le procédé était rapide, sans douleur, mais toujours inquiétant pour les ninjas et leur paranoïa. Elle étendit ses jambes devant elle et se concentra, mobilisant son chakra pour effacer l'impression de faiblesse qui bien vite pesa sur elle. Elle battit des paupières, lutta pour suivre les gestes précis de la Maîtresse des Sceaux au travail devant elle.

Un jour, ce serait elle qui porterait ce titre, elle qui guiderait la nouvelle génération.

Un jour…

Un jour ce serait elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté, sa tête roula contre l'épaule d'Ensui, qui anticipa sa perte de connaissance et accueillit son corps inerte dans ses bras sous le regard toujours vigilant de Shikaku. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi pâle, mais c'était un passage obligé, et ils reproduiraient sans doute le processus plus d'une fois les jours qui suivraient, il en avait bien conscience. Détachant son regard des deux jinchûrikis anesthésiés, il se concentra sur la façon dont sa main disparaissait dans les lourdes boucles rousses de son apprentie… Sa fille. Sous cette forme, elle était véritablement sa fille.

Tsunade vint récupérer la poche de sang une fois qu'elle fut remplie et referma la piqûre sur le bras d'Hitomi d'une simple caresse de chakra. Ensui aurait pu le faire lui-même… Shizune lui avait appris tant de choses. Assez pour que ce soit lui qui prélève le sang d'Hitomi la prochaine fois. L'apprentie de la Hokage serait l'une des rares villageoises à lui manquer, pendant deux ans. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa pupille, mais il redoutait un peu d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Cela rendrait ce qui le liait à Shizune – ce sur quoi il n'osait même pas encore poser un nom – encore plus réel. Elle ne le prendrait pas mal, serait sans doute ravie pour lui, mais… Mais il n'était pas certain de se sentir prêt.

Hitomi battit des paupières et tenta de se redresser. Son corps se rebella, la laissant étendue sans force dans des draps inconnus. Elle inspira profondément, reconnut la fragrance des plantes médicinales qui poussait dans le Bois aux Cerfs et autorisa son corps à cesser de lutter. Elle tourna la tête, observa la petite chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le mobilier était très simple : un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau et une armoire, rien de plus. Elle reconnut les meubles fabriqués en série par le clan pour les petites cabanes bien cachées au fond du bois, où les civils qui veillaient sur les cerfs tour à tour se réfugiaient quand ils ne travaillaient pas.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit réveillée, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son shishou apparut dans l'encadrement et elle sourit, poussant sur ses bras affaiblis pour se redresser légèrement sur les oreillers. Aussitôt, la tête lui tourna. Il émit un claquement de langue réprobateur et entra dans la petite pièce, un plateau chargé de victuailles sur les bras. Son estomac se contracta en réponse. Un sourire adoucit les traits austères de l'adulte tandis qu'il déposait le plateau sur sa table de chevet jusque-là vide.

— Tu dois prendre ces médicaments en mangeant. Tsunade-sama m'a dit qu'ils t'aideraient à reconstruire tes réserves de sang. Tu ne pourras rien extraire demain, mais après-demain oui. Pas plus d'un demi-litre à la fois, à partir de maintenant.

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya sur lui quand il l'aida à se redresser en position assise tout en rajustant ses coussins derrière son dos. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle attrapait un morceau de volaille froide et le portait à sa bouche, mais ils décidèrent tous deux de faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Rôshi-san et Han-san ont testé leurs nouvelles apparences. Tsunade-sama et Shikaku-sama sont en train de les aider à bâtir leurs nouvelles identités en tant que civils du clan Nara. Ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vivront au village ou pas.

— Il se pourrait que Han-san décide de rester sous cette forme, même quand l'Akatsuki aura disparu.

— Oh ? fit Ensui en haussant les sourcils.

— Je… Je crois qu'il n'aime pas vraiment être un ninja. Il est doué dans ce domaine, bien entendu, très doué, mais il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas tuer, faire souffrir, voler. Il n'aime pas se battre. Son village ne comprendra jamais qu'il a besoin de paix et de tranquillité, qu'il a assez donné à nos conflits. J'ai lu un livre qui disait qu'Iwagakure était le seul village à ne pas mettre en place de plan de retraite pour ses shinobi s'ils survivent assez longtemps.

— C'est vrai. À Iwagakure, même les femmes enceintes, les estropiés et les malades sont toujours au service actif, sauf circonstances vraiment exceptionnelles. Ce système très dur leur a longtemps été envié par les autres villages mais, au Pays du Feu en tout cas, le Daimyô a toujours tué dans l'œuf toute tentative d'en mettre en place un similaire. Et maintenant que Tsunade-sama est Hokage…

_Danzô ne pouvait plus tenter d'imposer ses vues au gouvernement_, poursuivit mentalement Hitomi en hochant la tête. Le Conseiller avait perdu une sérieuse part de son pouvoir quand Hiruzen avait dû se retirer après son combat contre Orochimaru. D'après ce que la jeune Yûhi avait entendu – elle avait ses sources, comme toujours – l'ancien Hokage coulait à présent des jours tranquille dans une petite maison sur les terres des Sarutobi, entouré des quelques membres encore en vie de son clan et d'une poignée d'infirmières envoyées par Tsunade en personne pour veiller sur lui.

— Shishou ?

— Hm ?

— On retourne à Suna dès qu'on se sera occupés de tout ça, pas vrai ?

Il la regarda longuement, notant la tension entre ses yeux et la façon dont ses mains s'étaient crispées autour du gobelet d'eau fraîche qu'il lui avait apporté pour faire passer la nourriture et les médicaments plus facilement. Voilà qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le village qui n'avait pas su la protéger, et elle était effrayée, il pouvait le voir. Son appartenance au clan ne suffisait plus à la protéger, pas avec les ennemis qu'elle s'était faits. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais il savait très bien que l'homme qui l'avait attaquée sur les toits du village faisait partie de la Racine. Danzô voulait mettre la main sur son apprentie, sa protégée, et tout ce qu'il voyait comme solution pour la protéger c'était de fuir.

— On y retournera très bientôt, je te le promets, ma puce.

Son cœur se serra tandis que les traits de la jeune fille s'apaisaient et s'adoucissaient. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce deuxième visage, aidé par les petits détails qu'elle n'avait pas changés, comme les boucles dans ses cheveux et la manière dont ses sentiments se reflétaient dans son regard et sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit le dos appuyé contre son lit, répandant ses propres cheveux roux sur les draps blancs et froissés qui recouvraient encore les jambes d'Hitomi, la faisant glousser faiblement.

— Tu n'aurais pas un livre pour moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire en attendant que tu te rétablisses. Tsunade-sama m'a dit que si elle te surprenait à ne pas te reposer aujourd'hui, elle me ferait faire le tour de Konoha à coups de pieds au cul.

Elle gloussa encore – le son emplit Ensui d'un mélange de félicité et de fierté. Il releva la tête, loin, loin, jusqu'à se trouver dans une position totalement inconfortable, mais qui lui permettait de la voir. Il y avait la plus légère trace de rose sur ses joues, et son sourire sincère illuminait ses étranges yeux bleu pâle.

— Attrapez le sceau près de ma cheville droite, shishou, il devrait contenir une histoire qui vous plaira.

Il s'exécuta, extirpant du petit bout de papier un carnet épais et usé qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, si elle voulait l'envoyer à un éditeur, celui-là. Après avoir tourné l'ouvrage pour en voir la couverture, il découvrit le titre : _La communauté de l'anneau_. Il se souvenait de celui-là. Elle lui avait parlé de son écriture dans les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées lors de l'une de ses missions.

— Pourquoi celui-ci en particulier ?

— C'est en quelque sorte un récit de voyage, shishou. Je me suis dit qu'il vous plairait pour ça. De longues descriptions précises de paysages et atmosphères, de peuples et du pouvoir qui les domine. Quelques batailles épiques pour assaisonner le tout, mais pas assez pour détourner le lecteur du point sur lequel se concentre le roman…

— Le voyage. Je vois. Merci, ma puce. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

— Écrire la suite. Je suis en plein dedans, et c'est vraiment compliqué.

Compliqué, oui, on pouvait dire ça. Retranscrire Tolkien de manière à ce que son univers parle aux habitants de ce monde demandait un tel effort d'adaptation qu'elle avait bien failli ne pas y arriver – mais elle s'était acharnée, elle avait refusé d'abandonner, parce qu'elle savait que de telles histoires avaient le potentiel de plaire, que certaines personnes, comme Ensui, avaient besoin ou envie de les lire.

Ils se plongèrent en silence dans leur carnet respectif, lui simplement pour lire et elle pour écrire. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle devait placer sur la page. Ils se rebuffaient ou ne la satisfaisaient pas, et pourtant elle sentait son esprit dériver inlassablement en direction des mois à venir. Après Suna, leur futur objectif était incertain, mais impliquerait sans doute un jinchûriki. Peut-être Kumogakure, qui en hébergeait deux ? Ou alors Takigakure, seul village hors des Cinq Nations à abriter un démon à queues et son réceptacle. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, ne pas décider, mais comme les péripéties récentes l'avait prouvé, il ne servait malheureusement à rien de planifier.


	102. L'appel du Désert

Six jours plus tard, Ensui et Hitomi quittèrent à nouveau le village, cette fois par la Porte aux Cerfs. Pendant quelques heures, l'adulte dut veiller sur sa pupille de très près : elle se trouvait encore sous l'euphorie du déverrouillage de la Porte dont elle s'était à nouveau chargée. Il comprenait ; son corps se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'extase feutrée que les énergies mêlées de ses ancêtres avaient insufflée en lui quand il avait eu l'occasion de débloquer ce verrou si particulier. Il avait tenu à partager cette sensation étourdissante avec son apprentie, dans l'espoir que cela lui apporte du baume au cœur pour un petit moment.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne les détourna de leur route à travers la Forêt du Feu puis le Désert. Après un rapide débat, Ensui et Hitomi s'étaient accordés sur un compromis qui leur permettrait de passer du temps avec les gens qu'ils appréciaient : ils conserveraient leurs apparences factices, mais la jeune fille avait envoyé un message à Gaara pour le prévenir de guetter son arrivée et décrire les corps qu'ils utilisaient pour passer inaperçus. Le jeune homme s'était montré ravi – de cette manière réservée et presque timide qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – dans sa lettre de réponse à son amie. Il lui promit qu'il préviendrait Temari, Kankurô et Baki puis leur réserverait une suite dans un hôtel confortable.

La jeune Yûhi tremblait d'anticipation quand elle aperçut les murailles qui entouraient le Village Caché. Avec un sourire tranquille, Ensui posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de s'élancer vers les portes qu'ils devinaient au loin. Il était l'heure de boire – dans le Désert, respecter le plus scrupuleux des horaires permettait de ne pas se déshydrater bêtement. Quand elle se fut assez désaltérée à son goût, il la laissa caracoler, l'amusement peint sur ses traits clair comme l'aube qui se levait dans leur dos. Le village fourmillait déjà d'activité, puisque ses habitants avaient adapté leurs horaires pour échapper aux heures les plus chaudes et les plus froides de leur habitat... Et Temari les attendait à côté du poste de contrôle des voyageurs.

— Eien ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'élançant vers elle.

Hitomi s'était habituée à répondre à ce nom ; elle accueillit Temari dans son étreinte avec un rire léger, puis couina quand son aînée la souleva de terre. L'hilarité d'Ensui se joignit à la leur. C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il s'était empressé de ramener sa pupille à Suna. Elle avait besoin de rire. Elle avait besoin, juste pour un temps, de ne plus craindre pour sa vie. Avec la protection de Gaara, qui deviendrait Kazekage le jour de ses quinze ans mais occupait déjà cette fonction officieusement, elle était plus en sécurité ici que dans son propre village – le Jônin se força à ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée qui lui tordait le ventre.

— Bon, je suis là pour faciliter la procédure d'entrée et vous amener à votre hôtel alors occupons-nous de ça tout de suite ! Mes frères n'en peuvent plus de vous attendre, ils étaient intenables hier soir.

Gaara, intenable ? Hitomi gloussa en essayant d'imaginer cette image si particulière. Elle suivit Temari vers le petit stand de bois qui abritait les deux gardes en service du vent et du sable, accrochée à son bras par l'autorité de son aînée. Le mélange de camaraderie et de rivalité qui les avait unies toutes les deux lors de leur dernière rencontre s'était adoucie au fil de leurs échanges avec la complicité de Gaara et de son carnet. Temari était… Une amie. Une amie qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent, à qui elle ne parlait pas souvent, mais une amie tout de même.

— Gaara ne voulait que le meilleur hôtel, pour vous. Comme je m'y connais mieux que lui dans ce domaine, je me suis arrangée pour vous obtenir une suite luxueuse près de chez nous. Vous restez bien six semaines, c'est ça ?

— Au minimum, répondit Ensui d'une voix tranquille. En fonction des progrès d'Hitomi dans l'entraînement que je lui ai concocté, on pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps, mais pas moins, ça, c'est certain.

— Parfait ! On va s'assurer d'en profiter quand vous ne vous entraînerez pas. Ah, et ton anniversaire est dans une semaine, c'est bien ça, Eien ?

— Ou-oui, pourquoi ?

— Je sais qu'à Konohagakure, vous ne les célébrez pas, mais ici, c'est important. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? Senjin-san, je peux vous voler votre fille juste ce jour-là ?

Une sensation de tiédeur, de confort, envahit soudain Hitomi, si puissante qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Temari savait jouer le jeu mieux que personne, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, Hitomi et Ensui inclus, nommait leur lien de la sorte. Même quand ils avaient expliqué leurs nouvelles identités à Tsunade, cela n'avait pas semblé réel, juste un paramètre supplémentaire d'une mission. Comme s'il percevait son trouble, son mentor posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Je n'y vois aucun problème, à condition que je puisse assister à au moins une partie des célébrations.

— Bien entendu ! répondit Tsunade d'un ton excité. Nous n'envisagerions pas de vous séparer totalement pendant la journée spéciale d'Eien.

L'étreinte sur le bras de la jeune Yûhi se resserra légèrement ; elle échangea avec Temari un petit sourire complice avant de la suivre à l'intérieur du village. Ses yeux bleu pâle s'illuminèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait ce paysage qui lui avait tant manqué. Une légère douleur qu'elle avait ignoré ressentir jusque-là se dissipa. Son maître sur les talons, elle se laissa emporter par son ami Sunajin à travers les rues qu'elle reconnaissait sans les reconnaître vraiment – les choses changeaient en presque dix ans. Elle avait presque six ans quand elle était partie, laissant Gaara derrière elle.

— Temari ? Où est-ce que Gaara nous attend exactement ?

— Au restaurant de l'hôtel où je vous ai réservé une suite. Il est avec Kankurô, on a réussi à obtenir une table derrière un paravent pour fêter votre arrivée avec un petit festin. Comme il est le futur Kazekage, même les civils n'osent rien lui refuser.

Dans la très discrète tension qui venait d'apparaître dans la voix de Temari, Hitomi saisit ce qu'elle ne disait pas : ils avaient encore peur de lui, du démon qui dormait sous sa peau. Elle était là pour cette raison parmi d'autres, si c'était ce que Gaara voulait. Des années plus tôt, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, encore trop novice pour pouvoir se frotter à des sceaux d'une telle envergure, mais désormais… En réponse à la pensée qu'elle n'osait pas exactement formuler, à l'espoir qui s'attardait juste en bordure de son esprit, ses mains fourmillèrent d'anticipation.

Grâce à Temari, qui ne se perdait jamais, ils se retrouvèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans une rue résidentielle. Les meilleurs hôtels se trouvaient toujours dans ces zones calmes mais à proximité de l'animation, du cœur battant du village – la jeune fille n'avait pas plaisanté en parlant d'un endroit luxueux. À première vue, le bâtiment ressemblait à ses voisins, seulement un peu plus imposant que les autres, mais en approchant, Hitomi perçut le vague bourdonnement d'un sceau actif. Sa signature ressemblait à celle qu'on trouvait autour du Bureau, le bâtiment administratif au centre de Suna, et de leur Académie.

— Vous occuperez tout le dernier étage. Beaucoup d'escaliers à monter, mais vous aurez la paix, sans voisins pour pester quand Eien décide de faire des expériences à deux heures du matin.

Le ton taquin de Temari amena sur les joues de la jeune Yûhi un rose soutenu. Elle baissa les yeux, légèrement embarrassée. D'accord, elle avait du mal à respecter un rythme d'éveil et de sommeil comparable à celui des gens qui l'entouraient, mais Ensui ne s'était jamais plaint, lui ! Il était toujours réveillé en même temps qu'elle, et ne la forçait jamais à aller se coucher quand l'inspiration ou le progrès couraient dans ses veines comme un shot d'adrénaline pure.

Dans le couloir du dernier étage se trouvait une seule et unique porte, peinte en bleu pastel. À la plus grande surprise d'Hitomi, elle se déverrouillait à l'aide d'un digicode, que Temari leur donna à voix basse tout en le pianotant sur le petit clavier en lieu et place d'une serrure. C'était une technologie très avancée dans cet univers, le genre qui, à Konoha, était uniquement réservé aux départements militaires et aux quartiers de l'ANBU. Elle entendit un petit clic et la porte coulissa, provoquant un nouveau sursaut de surprise chez elle. D'accord, Sunagakure était technologiquement plus avancée que Konoha. Bon à savoir.

La porte ouvrait sur un petit sas où les trois shinobi troquèrent leurs chaussures contre des chaussons doux et confortables – Temari les informa qu'ils devaient utiliser leurs chaussures courantes dans le reste de l'hôtel mais que dans leur suite, il valait mieux uniquement employer des chaussons, et que leurs éventuels invités pouvaient en demander une paire à l'accueil contre une petite caution. Après avoir grimpé une petite marche de bois, parfaite pour s'asseoir et se déchausser tranquillement si on n'avait pas l'équilibre d'un ninja, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une sorte de salon, baigné de lumière, doté de trois longs canapés organisés en U autour d'une table basse toute de verre et de bois.

— C'est une suite pour combien de personnes ? demanda Ensui d'une voix amusée.

— Deux, mais les touristes à Suna aiment inviter leurs amis locaux à leur rendre visite, alors les bons hôtels comme celui-ci prévoient assez d'espace pour accueillir tout ce beau monde.

Elle s'approcha de la table basse, se pencha et attrapa une sorte de catalogue qui était posé dessus.

— Le menu de l'hôtel. Si vous ne voulez pas descendre manger au restaurant ou aller à l'extérieur, vous pouvez commander quel que soit le repas. Il y a une petite sonnette dans l'entrée, vous l'actionnez et quelqu'un vient prendre votre commande puis vous l'apporter une fois prête.

— Pratique, musa Hitomi tout en se dirigeant vers l'une des deux chambres.

— N'est-ce pas ? Les chambres sont séparées par le salon, et chacune possède sa propre salle de bains. Ca vous permettra d'avoir chacun votre propre espace privé. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Le maître et l'élève s'entreregardèrent. Un sourire identique joua sur leurs lèvres, l'impression encore renforcée par les enveloppes corporelles très semblables qu'ils utilisaient.

— On est reçus comme des rois, finit par dire Ensui. Temari, tu nous honores.

— N'est-ce pas ? répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant. Vous préférez vous installer maintenant ou descendre rejoindre les garçons et vous occuper de vos bagages plus tard ?

En guise de bagage, ils ne portaient tous les deux que des sceaux de stockages dissimulés un peu partout sur eux, ce dont Temari avait bien conscience, mais même ainsi, s'installer dans un nouvel endroit était un processus laborieux. Le maître comme son apprentie ressentaient jusque dans leurs os la lassitude du voyage, mais il suffit à l'adulte d'un regard à l'expression de timide anticipation sur les traits d'Hitomi pour prendre sa décision.

— Nos affaires peuvent attendre, tes frères non. On te suit.

Les doigts d'Hitomi tremblèrent sur la fermeture éclair de ses bottes tandis qu'elle se rechaussait. Gaara. Elle allait revoir Gaara. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Ses souvenirs étaient gorgés de son odeur de sable et de soleil – elle la retrouvait sur Temari avec quelques nuances – et de sa voix douce, sans âge. Seule l'aura tranquille d'Ensui derrière elle lui permettait de contenir le mélange d'anxiété et de joie qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Impatiente, elle bondit sur ses pieds, les vêtements et les cheveux encore marqués par son voyage à travers le Désert. Son shishou avait raison, Gaara et Kankurô ne pouvaient pas attendre.

— Hey, regarde qui voilà ! les accueillit la voix de baryton de Kankurô. Eien, Senjin-san, on commençait à se demander si Temari vous avait séquestrés quelque part !

Hitomi ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfouir dans les bras que Gaara, qui s'était levé avec précipitation, tendait déjà vers elle. Un sanglot étranglé se fraya un chemin le long de sa gorge, auquel il répondit par un long son bas qui ressemblait presque à un ronronnement. Elle gonfla ses poumons de son odeur, gorgea ses méridiens de la sensation de son chakra contre sa peau, s'imprégna de sa présence en essayant de ne pas penser aux années à venir et à tous les combats qui les attendaient. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui n'existait que pour la célébration, la joie.

Après quelques minutes de salutations enthousiaste, tout le monde fut assis autour de la table circulaire, dans laquelle était incrustée une plaque de cuisson qui chauffait déjà. Un barbecue ? Pile ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'avait goûté qu'une fois la formule à la mode de Suna, avec son riz rouge et ses accompagnements relevés, mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle s'installa entre Gaara et Temari, tandis que Kankurô et Ensui s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de la table. Comme s'il avait senti que ses clients étaient prêts, un jeune serveur passa la tête de leur côté du paravent :

— Puis-je savoir quelle formule vous souhaitez ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent comme par instinct en direction de Gaara, qui réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

— Les douze trésors du Désert, s'il vous plaît.

Cela sonnait excitant et délicieux aux oreilles d'Hitomi. Elle ne put décoller de ses lèvres le sourire qui y rayonna à travers tout le repas, pour le ravissement d'Ensui qui ne l'avait plus vue aussi insouciante depuis des lustres. Elle riait, blaguait, s'engageait dans des joutes d'énigmes avec Temari, discutait de théorie des poisons avec Kankurô et de la biodiversité du Désert avec Gaara, sans une seule fois penser à la menace qui rôdait encore hors de son champ de vision, qui ne la quitterait pas d'un pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se défendre quelle que soit la situation. Il voulait lui offrir ce genre de moments ; l'entraînement pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Il n'était même pas encore midi quand ils quittèrent la table : manifestement, Gaara avait tiré quelques ficelles pour leur offrir ce repas hors des horaires habituels du restaurant, mais nul ne protesta. Après tout, la présence du futur Kazekage dans l'hôtel était bonne pour son business, même s'il n'était qu'en visite. Si les nobles de passage au village entendaient parler de la possibilité de croiser sa route, il n'était pas improbable de leur part qu'ils changent leur réservation dans un autre établissement et réservent les rares chambres libres de cet hôtel à prix d'or.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement à nouveau vers la suite du dernier étage, ne s'arrêtant que pour louer des paires de chaussons aux tailles de Gaara et Kankurô. La première décision d'Hitomi fut d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle s'était choisie – les deux étaient parfaitement identiques, avec un grand lit, deux tables de chevet, une étagère, un bureau et une garde-robe, tous les meubles découpés dans un bois pâle à l'aspect luxueux – pour y installer ses travaux. Elle avait emporté avec elle absolument tous ses carnets, les livres et parchemins de Tobirama et Minato ainsi que la boîte sur laquelle Ensui avait décidé de la faire travailler durant sa convalescence. Les sceaux l'appelèrent quand elle s'éloigna, ils le faisaient toujours, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard ; l'artefact ne s'enfuirait pas. Elle inspecta la chambre à la recherche de dispositifs d'espionnage, n'en trouva aucun, puis se redressa avec un regard satisfait.

— Gaara ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte, un très discret sourire sur les lèvres. Pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup, elle le savait. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'installa sur la chaise de bureau, parvenant à conserver sa posture digne et paisible même le dos appuyé négligemment contre le dossier. D'accord, elle était peut-être un peu jalouse de cette compétence.

— Tu vas enfin me parler de ce qui t'amène à Suna, en plus du fait de me revoir ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle ne put réprimer un léger mouvement de recul mais acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que ton village a reçu des rapports concernant l'Akatsuki ?

— L'Akatsuki, répéta-t-il lentement, comme pour analyser la sensation du mot sur sa langue. Ce nom est apparu une ou deux fois dans des rapports récents. Nous soupçonnons un de nos déserteurs de les avoir rejoints, A…

— Akasuna no Sasori. Je le connais. Je peux te confirmer qu'il en fait partie. L'Akatsuki… C'est une organisation composée de criminels de rang S dont le premier but est de collecter les démons des jinchûriki.

La main de Gaara se posa instinctivement sur son ventre, là où, elle le sentait, se dessinait le sceau déficient qui lui permettait d'utiliser le pouvoir de Shukaku mais lui volait son sommeil. Elle hocha la tête, le regard sombre, presque fatigué.

— J'ai réussi à placer un espion dans leurs rangs par un coup de chance et un pari stupide. J'ai pris des risques, mais ça vaut le coup. Il m'a annoncé il y a peu qu'ils s'étaient enfin véritablement mis en mouvement.

— Cela veut dire…

— Oui, tu es menacé. Comme Naruto, comme chacun de vos semblables. Deux d'entre eux, les plus vulnérables, ont déjà été mis en sécurité. Leur situation était si urgente que nous avons dû retarder notre arrivée à Suna pour aller nous occuper d'eux, Ensui-shishou et moi. Ils étaient… Ils ont vécu ce que Naruto et toi avez traversé comme difficultés avec chacun de vos villages, mais ils sont hors d'atteinte à présent, ou en tout cas j'en suis convaincue.

— Et tu veux me proposer le même genre de protection ? Hitomi-nee, je ne peux pas quitter Suna.

— Quoi ? Non ! Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça. Bien entendu que tu ne peux pas quitter Suna. Je ne vais pas proposer de te cacher là où personne ne te trouvera, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un autre sceau de protection à te proposer.

Il se redressa, une étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard. Gaara était intelligent, suffisamment pour comprendre qu'en se protégeant il protégeait aussi son village et tous les ninjas qui un jour se trouveraient sous ses ordres. Elle laissa un sourire hésitant danser sur ses lèvres, puis retrouva son aplomb alors qu'elle lui expliquait les spécificités du sceau : la manière dont il pourrait l'activer pour appeler à l'aide, et le fait qu'elle prendrait des gens avec elle pour lui porter secours. Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout, puis joignit les mains comme en prière, ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre ses doigts joints. Les traits soucieux, elle le laissa réfléchir en paix.

— Cela te mettrait toi aussi en danger, finit-il par dire avec lenteur. Tu te retrouverais toi aussi en première ligne face à des criminels de rang S.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il leva une main pâle et la coupa net dans son élan.

— Cependant, si je suis pris et tué, mon village se retrouvera sans Kazekage, encore une fois, et après moi personne n'est prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Temari, peut-être, un jour, mais elle est encore loin de posséder la force nécessaire. J'accepte. Mais je t'en prie, au moins pour que je sois en paix, promets-moi que si je dois t'appeler à l'aide un jour via ce sceau, tu ne viendras pas seule.

Elle sourit, le regard doux.

— Je te le promets, Gaara. Je l'ai déjà promis à Ensui-shishou quand il a compris ce que je préparais, et à mon… contact au sein de l'Akatsuki.

— Ton contact… Ton espion, plutôt, hm ?

— Oui. Je ne peux pas te donner d'information sur lui, pour sa sécurité, mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

— Il a raison de s'inquiéter. Tu ne t'es pas choisi les ennemis les plus faciles à battre, Hitomi-nee.

— Je ne les ai pas choisis tout court, Gaara. Ils m'ont choisie, eux, en décidant de s'en prendre à certaines des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

De quelle arrogance elle faisait preuve en tenant un tel discours. Mais elle le devait, si elle voulait prétendre savoir dans quel merdier elle avait mis les pieds et comment s'en sortir – une palette de faux-semblants importants si elle voulait convaincre Gaara de lui faire confiance à propos de l'Akatsuki.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Gaara, il est temps qu'on répare ton sceau, tu ne crois pas ?

— M-mon sceau ?

— Hm hm. Je peux le sentir en ce moment-même, tu sais ? Y compris son défaut de conception qui t'empêche de l'utiliser à son plein potentiel et cause la malédiction de tes nuits sans sommeil.

La respiration de son ami chuinta dans sa poitrine, comme si sa gorge s'était soudain refermée sur elle-même. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire de connivence, son regard se dirigeant pile là où le sceau avait été gravé sur son ventre à l'intérieur du corps de sa mère – une aberration à l'origine de tous ses problèmes.

— Ma mère…

— Tu pourras toujours la sentir vivre à l'intérieur de ton sable, Gaara. Jamais je ne t'enlèverais ça, tu le sais. Mais la haine que Shukaku éprouve pour Sunagakure ne pourra plus empoisonner ton esprit, que ce soit dans l'éveil ou le sommeil.

— Je… Je vois. D'accord. J'accepte ça aussi.

Avec un petit sourire, elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il était pour la première fois depuis des années à nouveau plus menu qu'elle, si bien qu'elle put déposer un tendre baiser sur son front, ses doigts minces se perdant dans ses cheveux rouge sombre.

— Tu ne le regretteras pas, Gaara. Tu vas adorer pouvoir enfin dormir, je te le promets.

— J-je te crois.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position. Quelque part durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, ils avaient tous les deux perdu la douceur et l'innocence de l'enfance – ce qu'il leur en restait encore à ce stade. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la douleur constante qui bourdonnait en trame de fond de chacune de leurs pensées semblait s'atténuer un peu. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'étreinte silencieuse, ils savourèrent cette sensation, ce soulagement, et la si délicate touche de plénitude qui les débarrassait d'un peu du poids sur leurs épaules.

Quand ils se furent étreints tout leur soûl, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Kankurô tenta bien une blague au sujet du temps qu'ils avaient passé seuls derrière une porte close, mais Temari lui colla un coup de pied dans la hanche qui le fit dégringoler du canapé où ils étaient installés dès qu'il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Hitomi éclata de rire en le voyant cligner des yeux comme un hibou offensé, puis s'assit à son tour à la place qu'il venait d'occuper, engageant à nouveau la discussion avec la seule autre kunoichi comme si absolument rien ne s'était produit.

Finalement, il fut l'heure pour la Fratrie du Sable de rentrer, à deux rues de l'hôtel, dans la maison qui les attendait. S'ils ne se présentaient pas, ils n'auraient pas exactement de problèmes, mais ils manqueraient sans doute de respect envers les personnes qui tenaient la maisonnée. Ensui et Hitomi leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit – la dernière, se promit la jeune fille, que Gaara passerait éveillé sans l'avoir décidé – puis se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

— Va te changer pour la nuit, ordonna l'adulte d'une voix douce. Je vais préparer une infusion qui t'aidera peut-être à dormir.

Elle acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre, se défaisant lentement de sa tenue près du corps puis de tous les bandages qui contenaient ses précieux sceaux de stockage. Il faudrait qu'elle s'installe… Peut-être ce soir, ou le lendemain. Elle soupira, libéra ses cheveux de leur lourde tresse serrée et, sans la moindre gêne face à sa nudité – de toute façon, personne ne regardait, Ensui s'arracherait les yeux plutôt que de violer son intimité comme ça – emmena les affaires dont elle aurait besoin dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre.

Elle retourna dans le salon prête à se reposer, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit assez large pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements en cas de problème, les cheveux à nouveau tressés. Ensui l'attendait, assis à même le sol, lui aussi en pyjama. Au début, elle avait trouvé cette vision étrange – un Jônin en pyjama, vraiment ? – mais année après année, elle s'y était faite. Elle s'installa près de lui, son genou menu effleurant le sien, et prit des deux mains la tasse fumante qu'il lui remettait. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas la moitié des herbes dont elle percevait l'odeur, sans nul doute spécifiques à Sunagakure ; et comment avait-il réussi à mettre la main dessus ?

— Essaye de boire une gorgée pour voir si le goût te plaît. Tu ne peux pas rajouter de sucre, ou ça fonctionnera moins bien.

Elle s'exécuta avec prudence. L'amertume du breuvage était un peu atténuée par la chaleur qui lui envahit la bouche, la gorge. Elle montra son approbation d'un signe de tête puis finit la tasse en quelques gorgées, laissant l'infusion la réchauffer de l'intérieur. Elle soupira, laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, croisa le regard légèrement inquiet d'Ensui. Même derrière les murs de l'hôtel, ils n'oseraient pas se défaire de leurs secondes peaux. Il y avait toujours un risque que le maître ne souhaitait pas prendre et dont l'élève ne voulait pas subir les possibles conséquences.

— Shizune-san m'a donné la recette quand je lui ai dit que tu avais du mal à dormir et que tu faisais des cauchemars. Peut-être que ça aidera… Si pas, tu devras passer aux techniques médicales jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé.

Il vit son mouvement de recul mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, sa voix se parant d'une sévérité nouvelle.

— Le sommeil est un outil important du shinobi, je sais qu'on te l'a dit à l'Académie. Le simulacre que tu t'accordes dans ta Bibliothèque pour échapper aux cauchemars ne repose que ton corps, pas ton esprit. Tu es plus sensible, plus prompte à t'emporter et te laisser guider par tes émotions, tu perds patience pour des broutilles. Cela ne te ressemble pas, Eien, et je ne pense pas que l'adolescence doive être accusée systématiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais abandonna avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot. Il avait raison. Elle l'avait remarqué aussi, durant les rares moments où elle avait eu le temps de souffler et le luxe d'accepter les cauchemars mais avait plutôt choisi la sécurité de sa Bibliothèque. Elle fuyait, trop lâche pour combattre les prédateurs qui rôdaient à l'intérieur de son esprit. S'il avait décidé qu'il n'était plus temps de la laisser faire, elle devait l'écouter. Il était son maître après tout, fort de dizaines d'années d'expérience supplémentaires. Elle savait qu'il possédait son propre lot de démons et de cauchemars. S'il pensait qu'elle était capable d'affronter les siens…

Elle se leva en soupirant, laissant la tasse vide derrière elle, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une petite voix, mille fois plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle tenta instinctivement de repousser le moment du coucher, tournant en rond de longues minutes avant de finalement rendre les armes. Elle se glissa entre les draps confortablement frais, les yeux grand ouverts sur le plafond blanc, et tenta contraindre ses muscles rebelles à se détendre.

Même si elle savait ce qui l'attendait.


	103. La reprise de l'entraînement

_La lune brillait haut et clair, dispersant sur les terres Nara sa lumière pâle, désincarnée. Hitomi reconnut aussitôt l'endroit – à la façon dont son cœur se serrait et appelait l'impression de sécurité de ses vœux les plus sincères. Elle avança un pas après l'autre dans l'herbe tendre, ses pieds nus s'accommodant du froid et de l'humidité sans effort. Elle entendait le chant distant des grillons, la caresse du vent dans les arbres. Un corbeau croassa puis se posa sur son épaule, lourd et tiède, dans un froufrou de plumes qui lui parut étrangement familier. Elle tourna légèrement la tête ; les yeux du corbeau étaient rouges, rouges, et elle n'en ressentit pas la moindre surprise._

_Elle devait entrer dans la maison. Sa maison… Oui, c'était la sienne, elle reconnaissait le vernis sombre sur la porte, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les volets devant toutes les fenêtres étaient encore grands ouverts. Sa mère les préférait fermés pendant la nuit, elle disait que c'était plus sécurisé. Hitomi était d'accord… Mais elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Était-ce dans ses habitudes d'oublier des choses ? Non, ce n'était pas exactement oublié, l'information se trouvait là, elle pouvait le sentir, juste hors de portée. Les serres du corbeau resserrèrent leur étreinte sur son épaule gauche. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler dans son dos, tiède et visqueux. Ce n'était pas grave._

_Elle franchit la porte, observa le désordre qui régnait dans l'entrée. Une ruade de panique perça la bulle de contemplation qui l'avait entourée jusque-là. Elle prit une inspiration chuintante et se dirigea vers le salon, ses mains glacées prenant appui contre le mur. Elle les retira humides. Rouges. Une vague de nausée la frappa, elle dut s'appuyer contre la petite commode où on rangeait les chaussures pour ne pas s'effondrer, prise de vertige. L'oiseau était toujours là, nullement gêné par son agitation._

_Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal._

_Elle entra dans le salon. Ses yeux voyaient, mais son cerveau ne parvenait pas à appréhender le spectacle macabre devant elle. Sa mère baignait dans une flaque de sang. Anosuke, Shikaku, Shikamaru, tous morts, la gorge tranchée. Du sang roulait toujours des orbites vides de l'enfant. Ensui, le corps brisé et le visage marqué d'un rictus d'agonie. Sasuke et Naruto l'un sur l'autre à côté de la table basse, une lame les embrochant dans cette position. Derrière leurs cadavres s'en trouvaient d'autres, Gaara, Han et Rôshi empilés sans vie sur le canapé, Itachi les membres cloués à l'un des murs, un trou dans la poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux au milieu des corps, sans force._

— _Je suis venu te chercher, mais tu n'étais pas là._

_Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvint à relever la tête. Toujours baigné dans une ombre impossible qui dissimulait ses traits, une silhouette s'avança vers elle, marchant entre les corps comme s'ils n'étaient que des meubles quelque peu abîmés. Elle le reconnut même si elle ne pouvait voir son visage, à l'intensité de la haine qui instinctivement envahit ses veines. Danzô Shimura. Une autre ombre se détacha d'un coin obscur, et cette fois elle identifia immédiatement la forme qu'elle prenait – Madara Uchiha._

— _C'est ta faute s'ils sont morts, Hitomi. Tu n'étais pas là._

_Le corbeau quitta enfin son épaule, se percha sur la tête d'Itachi, courbée sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Sa faute… Oui, oui, c'était juste. Sa faute. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre lentement dégainé, releva la tête un peu plus loin pour exposer sa gorge. Même en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur métallique qui souillait l'air, sa maison, son foyer. Sa faute._

Elle ne hurla pas en se réveillant mais bondit du lit, un kunai dans chaque main, le souffle court et irrégulier. L'aura meurtrière était si dense autour d'elle que l'air semblait liquide. Le Murmure hurlait et se débattait sous sa peau, presque douloureux dans l'intensité de son désir de sortir, de prendre le dessus. Elle devait… Elle devait le laisser faire. Pour protéger les siens, elle devait le laisser faire. Une sueur froide roulait le long de sa nuque, ses épaules, son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, mobilisa son chakra.

— Non, Hitomi !

Ensui ouvrit la porte à la volée. Par réflexe, elle leva l'un de ses kunai quand il bondit vers elle. Le geste lui entailla le bras, mais il ne réagit pas à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il la prit de force par les épaules, la contraignit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui faisait mal là où ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, mais elle ne se débattit pas. Il libéra l'une de ses mains, la passa sur sa joue, et elle réalisa quand le contact s'interrompit qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne… Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré. Le Murmure s'agita en réponse. _Trouver ceux qui la rendaient triste, les faire saigner, voler tout leur chakra et obtenir vengeance_.

— Contrôle-le, Hitomi. Tu dois reprendre le dessus.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ensui, vers sa deuxième peau qu'elle avait appris à connaître, et réalisa qu'une lumière bleuâtre jouait sur ses joues mouchetées de taches de rousseur. Elle lâcha l'un de ses deux kunai, leva la main et toucha sa propre joue, là où sous sa véritable apparence le serpent d'Orochimaru avait marqué sa peau d'un jet d'acide. Ensui prit sa main entre les siennes, tentant de réchauffer l'épiderme glacé d'un souffle tiède. Elle sentait l'odeur de son sang.

Elle. Elle l'avait blessé.

La réalisation brisa l'influence du Murmure comme un miroir volerait en éclats. Elle s'effondra contre lui, éclata en sanglots hystériques qu'il ne tenta pas tout de suite d'apaiser. Elle avait besoin de les évacuer d'abord hors de son corps, de pleurer sur ce qu'elle avait vu, sur la terreur abjecte dont l'écho vibrait encore à l'intérieur de son esprit, sur l'acceptation et l'abandon qu'elle avait éprouvés face à l'idée de sa propre mort.

— Tu es en sécurité, finit par murmurer Ensui près de son oreille. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ma puce, rien qu'un rêve.

Il fallut de longues minutes d'étreinte ferme et de promesses vides de sens avant qu'elle retrouve un semblant de calme. Le rythme de son cœur s'apaisa lentement, son souffle se stabilisa. Dans la chambre, l'aura meurtrière se dissipa petit à petit. La lumière bleue qui émanait de ses méridiens, sous sa peau, disparut à son tour. Une étape après l'autre, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il resta à ses côtés du début à la fin du processus, tentant de mettre de côté la culpabilité qui le titillait. C'était un passage obligatoire.

— J-je suis désolée, shishou, votre bras…

Il baissa les yeux vers son poignet droit ensanglanté, un air de vague surprise sur les traits, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa propre blessure. Il posa son autre main par-dessus le flot de sang. La sensation fraîche et propre du chakra médical flotta dans l'air. Quand il retira ses doigts, il ne restait qu'une cicatrice et l'hémoglobine déjà écoulée.

— Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui caressa la joue, les cheveux, sans se soucier du sang qu'il déposait sur elle. Elle n'en avait cure elle non plus. Elle avait besoin de lui. Dans son étreinte, elle se sentait un tout petit peu moins effrayée, juste assez lucide pour penser à ce rêve dont les images se gravaient déjà dans un livre de sa Bibliothèque. Elle devait… Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de l'un de ses rêves du futur, juste de l'un de ceux auxquels ses propres peurs donnaient naissance. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la clé de cet épineux problème auquel elle faisait face chaque nuit où elle décidait de se laisser aller à rêver : qu'est-ce qui appartenait au passé, au futur, à ses plus intimes frayeurs ?

Il nimba à nouveau ses mains de chakra vert pâle et les posa contre le front de son apprentie. Elle soupira de soulagement, ses muscles se détendant progressivement sous son influence. Ensui… Ensui avait énormément progressé dans ce domaine, songea-t-elle en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers. Ses paupières avaient l'air vraiment lourdes. Elle tenta de se raccrocher à l'épaule de son maître, de le garder près d'elle, mais la seule réponse de sa main fut un léger tressaillement.

Pas grave.

Il serait encore là le lendemain.

Et il était bel et bien là quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la terreur du cauchemar évanouie. Elle sortit du lit, les gestes plus lents et lourds que d'habitude, se frictionnant les mains l'une contre l'autre plus par habitude que véritable besoin de chaleur. Ensui avait déjà commandé le petit-déjeuner, qui venait d'arriver malgré l'heure très matinale – l'aube commençait à peine à colorer l'horizon. Il s'affairait à la disposition des bols pour chacun d'eux, et avait même pensé à commander un grand pichet de jus d'orange. Elles étaient spécialement cultivées dans les serres du village, et leur nombre limité faisaient d'elles un produit de luxe, ici, mais son maître savait qu'elle en raffolait.

— Il est temps que je te parle de ton programme d'entraînement, l'informa Ensui quand elle fut assise de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Elle acquiesça, attirant jusqu'à elle un bol de riz aromatisé. Le goût de la nourriture à Suna lui avait manqué. Les Nations Élémentaires n'étaient pas très douées quand il s'agissait de commerce, trop occupées à lutter les unes contre les autres par toutes les voies possibles en-dehors de la guerre ouverte pour exploiter les avantages d'un temps de paix. Peut-être que cela commencerait à changer quand Gaara accèderait à la position de Kazekage. Il désirait la paix, après tout. Même maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait pas le réel pouvoir nécessaire pour la préserver, il désirait la paix.

— Le matin, nous nous rendrons dans la résidence du Kazekage, occupée par Gaara, Temari et Kankurô. Ils ont accepté de nous prêter le terrain d'entraînement du sous-sol à condition de pouvoir contribuer à ton entraînement de temps à autres. À midi, tu auras une pause d'une heure et demi pour manger et te délasser, puis nous reviendrons à l'hôtel pour travailler ton fûinjutsu et d'autres compétences théoriques. Des objections ?

— Aucune, shishou.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, on s'y met dès qu'on a fini le petit-déjeuner.

Elle acquiesça, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis s'appliqua à terminer la nourriture qu'il avait mise devant elle. Ensui croyait aux vertus d'un petit-déjeuner solide, que ce soit pour sa pupille ou lui-même, quand ils pouvaient se le permettre. En mission, bien entendu, c'était plus compliqué, il fallait faire avec les rations emportées et ce que le terrain avait à offrir en termes de chasse et de cueillette. Quand elle eut fini, elle l'aida à remettre toute la vaisselle sur le plateau qu'on lui avait amené – ils le déposeraient au restaurant en descendant.

— Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il encore une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de la suite.

— Oui, shishou.

La terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée durant son cauchemar s'était muée peu à peu en douce colère, un carburant dont elle aurait bien besoin pour un entraînement efficace. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs, testant avec prudence et autant qu'elle le pouvait sans se faire voir les limites de son corps. L'équilibre de sa seconde apparence était très légèrement différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude. Cela ne l'avait jamais gênée jusqu'ici, mais Ensui avait le chic pour trouver toutes ses faiblesses et insister dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent des forces, exactement comme il l'avait fait une éternité plus tôt, lors de leur premier voyage.

Ils retrouvèrent la Fratrie du Sable à l'entrée du petit manoir citadin où vivaient traditionnellement le Kazekage et sa famille. Même si Gaara n'avait pas encore obtenu le titre, il avait vécu là toute son enfance, et à la mort de son père Rasa, Kazekage le Quatrième, personne n'avait osé dire au jeune jinchûriki d'aller voir ailleurs. C'était de la mauvaise foi, bien entendu : si on lui avait dit d'aller vivre ailleurs, le jeune homme aurait obtempéré sans problème. Il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, tout comme il n'avait éprouvé aucune affection pour son père abusif.

Après de chaleureuses salutation, quatre adolescents et un adulte à l'air sévère descendirent au sous-sol du manoir par une petite trappe dissimulée sous un tapis, empruntant sans difficulté les marches étroites de l'escalier qui se cachait derrière le panneau de bois. Hitomi eut un mouvement de surprise quand elle vit la taille de la salle d'entraînement : elle était au moins aussi grande qu'un terrain en extérieur, son sol de terre battue ponctué de reliefs et de coins sombres. Le tout baignait dans la lumière changeante d'une quarantaine de torches, juste assez pour que les ombres se découpent sur le sol, mais pas de quoi avoir une visibilité optimale.

— Vous savez tous les quatre par quoi on commence, annonça Ensui d'une voix ferme.

En silence, les adolescents prirent la position de départ du salut au soleil et, après un instant, il les imita. Puisqu'ils avaient tous partagé le même maître, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se regarder pour se synchroniser : leurs gestes suivaient naturellement le rythme indolent de la respiration d'Ensui. Temari était sans nul doute la plus souple d'entre eux, mais il y avait dans les mouvements de Kankurô une grâce latente qui étonna quelque peu Hitomi. Les marionnettistes développaient rarement leurs capacités physiques, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient sur leurs pantins. Jamais leur instructeur Nara n'aurait laissé passer une telle faiblesse.

— Bien, dit l'homme quand ils eurent terminé. Je vais m'occuper d'Hitomi à présent. Temari, Gaara, Kankurô, faites ce que vous voulez mais n'interférez pas pour l'instant, je veux estimer les progrès de mon apprentie.

Il eut un sourire en coin sur le dernier mot, qu'elle lui rendit avec ce qui ressemblait à une pointe de férocité. Bien. C'était ce qu'il voulait voir chez elle, pas cette frayeur rampante qui lui creusait les traits quand elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar – ou quand elle réfléchissait et pensait qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Il se dirigea vers le centre dégagé du terrain, lui faisant signe de le suivre, et se mit en position de combat. Après un instant de réflexion, elle l'imita.

— Juste du taijutsu pour commencer. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton point fort, mais tu dois le développer aussi. Ton jeu de téléportations ne suffira pas face à des adversaires vraiment puissants.

Il donna le signal de départ puis bondit en arrière pour éviter son premier assaut. Il adaptait toujours son niveau pour se trouver juste au-dessus du sien, de quoi lui donner l'illusion qu'elle pouvait le battre si elle essayait _juste un peu plus fort_. Cette motivation avait toujours produit des merveilles avec sa pupille. Il dévia son bras tendu d'une bourrade, glissa dans son espace personnel et l'envoya bouler en arrière en frappant de sa main ouverte sur son plexus solaire. Elle toussa mais se redressa aussitôt, réfléchissant cette fois avant de passer à l'assaut.

— Tes yeux te trahissent, dit-il en changeant d'appui pour que la jambe qu'elle avait visée se trouve hors d'atteinte. Tu ne tromperas personne si tu fixes ton point d'attaque avec l'air du chat qui a attrapé la souris.

Elle grogna mais ne répondit pas. Un calme glacial avait pris ses quartiers à l'intérieur d'elle, le meilleur état d'esprit pour absorber les consignes d'Ensui instinctivement. Elle esquiva de justesse un coup qui aurait dû la frapper à l'épaule mais, distraite par la sensation d'effleurement qu'elle ressentit tout de même, ne parvint pas à éviter le coup qui lui faucha les jambes. Ses poumons chuintèrent de protestation quand son dos heurta le sol. Elle resta là une seconde, juste une seconde, avant de rouler sur sa droite avec un juron étouffé. Plutôt que de se relever directement, elle poussa sur ses bras et ses jambes. La figure complexe surprit Ensui un instant, mais il se contenta de saisir la jambe qui volait vers son visage par la cheville et de serrer, juste assez pour lui faire ressentir la vulnérabilité de cette articulation.

— Je vois, dit-il en la relâchant. Tu te cherches encore sous cette forme, pas vrai ? Cette improvisation avec le coup de pied, ça ne te ressemble pas.

— Oui, shishou. Mon équilibre est différent.

— Je m'y attendais. C'est la même chose pour moi. Je t'installerai des exercices d'équilibre dans une partie du terrain avant demain. Prends quelques minutes pour t'étirer, puis on reprend.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et s'éloigna, son regard errant sur ses amis, qui ne lésinaient pas non plus sur leurs efforts. Temari et Kankurô affrontaient Gaara, tentant à tout prix de percer sa défense de sable. Ils n'y parviendraient pas, Hitomi le voyait et ils le savaient sans doute, mais l'exercice restait particulièrement pertinent : il développerait leur vitesse, leurs réflexes et leur capacité d'adaptation. Elle se demanda pendant un instant si Ensui la pousserait elle aussi à affronter le jinchûriki. Ce serait un exercice intéressant à n'en point douter.

Elle revint vers son maître quand son corps vibra à nouveau d'énergie contenue. Pour lutter contre la chaleur, il avait trempé sa tunique dans le petit bassin d'eau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle avant de la renfiler. Il lui conseilla de faire de même. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle obtempéra, se défaisant de sa propre tunique tout en marchant. Elle entendit un bruit étranglé derrière elle et se retourna d'un bond. Temari était immobilisée contre un mur par une gangue de sable, son regard presque fiévreux posé sur les épaules nues d'Hitomi. Elle sourit, lui fit un petit signe de la main qui amena du rouge sur les joues de l'autre kunoichi, et s'éloigna pour exécuter les instructions d'Ensui.

— Mieux ? demanda-t-il quand elle revint vers lui.

Il n'avait pas réagi à la petite commotion causée par Gaara et Temari, mais elle voyait le petit pincement amusé au coin de sa bouche. S'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur l'entraînement d'Hitomi, il aurait ri ouvertement.

— Mieux, oui, répondit-elle comme si rien ne s'était produit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, shishou ?

— Gaara, appela Ensui d'une voix ferme.

— Sensei ?

— Je veux que tu te battes contre Hitomi. Elle a le droit d'utiliser uniquement du taijutsu et son Shunshin. Quant à toi, pas de technique qui pourrait la blesser.

— Comme si vous aviez besoin de le préciser, marmonna le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle.

Ils prirent tous les deux une position de défense, les muscles noués d'anticipation. Leur dernier combat remontait à la précédente visite d'Hitomi à Suna ; cet affrontement n'avait rien eu de sérieux, parce qu'elle n'avait à l'époque aucune chance de le prendre par surprise. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, c'était vrai, elle n'était toujours pas aussi rapide que Lee, par exemple. Cependant, elle se _téléportait_. Rien n'était plus rapide que ça. Si seulement la technique demandait moins de chakra… Une tentation désormais familière tirailla l'arrière de son esprit, mais elle l'ignora. Il n'était pas encore temps. Pas avant qu'elle soit plus forte.

— Commencez !

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière, se dissimulant un instant dans l'ombre d'un pic rocheux pour réfléchir. Elle ne prendrait pas la défense de Gaara par surprise comme ça. Elle devait le pousser à se mettre en chasse. Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur ses traits. Elle avait suffisamment joué à la proie avec ses chats pour se souvenir de la meilleure marche à suivre. Elle réapparut devant Gaara, frappa de la paume ouverte vers son épaule gauche, et dès qu'une langue de sable s'éleva pour tenter d'attraper son poignet, elle disparut à nouveau avec un petit rire.

Très vite, ses réserves de chakra se trouvèrent dans le rouge, entre les Shunshin à répétition et l'énergie qu'elle utilisait pour renforcer son corps. À chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste pour l'attraper, elle disparaissait au dernier moment et attaquait d'une toute autre direction. Le fait que les jinchûriki soient assez peu doués pour traquer le chakra des gens qui les entouraient jouait à son avantage – il ne savait jamais avant de la voir de quelle direction elle allait venir. Avec un petit frisson, elle ouvrit le sceau dessiné au-dessus de son nombril. Une vague de chakra neutre courut à l'intérieur d'elle, remplit ses Portes et ses méridiens sans effort. Elle referma l'accès dès qu'elle se sentit à nouveau en forme. Il lui en restait encore assez pour deux remplissages complets, mais elle ne les utiliserait pas aujourd'hui, ni dans aucun entraînement. On ne savait jamais quand elle en aurait _vraiment_ besoin.

— Arrêtez, ordonna Ensui une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

À bout de souffle, elle s'écroula sur la terre battue, étendant ses membres meurtris de tout leur long. Son dos protesta, encore légèrement douloureux du coup que Gaara avait réussi à lui porter quelques minutes plus tôt avec son sable. Il s'assit tout près d'elle et lui tapota le bras avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Elle croisa son regard quand elle eut retrouvé assez de maîtrise de son corps pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il souriait, mais il avait l'air fatigué lui aussi. Une prudente ouverture de ses méridiens l'informa qu'il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra. Shukaku n'en possédait pas autant que Kurama, loin de là, et il sentait passer cette différence quand un combat durait aussi longtemps.

— Tu as bien intégré le Shunshin dans ta manière de combattre, concéda Ensui à Hitomi quand elle se fut redressée en position assise. Dès que tu es autorisée à l'utiliser, ton taijutsu s'adapte et s'améliore. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

— Merci, shishou.

Une bienfaisante chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'elle assimilait ses compliments. Elle était toujours capable de le satisfaire, elle n'était ni inutile ni dépassée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La matinée continua à ce rythme, des combats dans différentes configurations entrecoupés de brèves pauses. Quand Ensui décréta la pause de midi, Hitomi avait des tressaillements dans les membres, mais ils n'étaient que le symptôme d'une bonne fatigue, constructive et dosée avec art par son aîné. Elle aurait baigné dans cet épuisement si particulier en permanence si elle l'avait pu.

— Tu as beaucoup progressé, Eien, lui dit Temari tandis qu'elles remontaient l'escalier raide côte à côte. Si tu pouvais utiliser librement toutes tes capacités, tu serais encore plus redoutable.

Un petit sourire presque rêveur aux lèvres, Hitomi acquiesça. Combien de temps avant qu'elle puisse montrer ses progrès à Hoshihi et aux autres chats de son équipe ? Ils lui manquaient déjà, même si ce n'était que le début de leur séparation. Elle savait qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, qu'ils veillaient les uns sur les autres et qu'en cas de problème ils pouvaient toujours l'appeler à la rescousse – une partie de sa connexion avec son familier restait ouverte en permanence, même si cela leur coûtait du chakra à tous les deux. Malgré tout, elle s'inquiétait un peu. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle voulait être capable de les protéger, de se battre à leurs côtés.

— Dis, pour ton anniversaire, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration, Hitomi réfléchit. Le seul anniversaire qu'elle avait célébré datait de son premier voyage avec Ensui ; il lui avait alors offert son tout premier vrai tantô, jusqu'à ce que la lame usée par l'âge et l'usage soit remplacée par Ishi to Senrigan. Encore un autre objet précieux auquel elle avait temporairement renoncé. Elle faisait confiance à son maître pour lui en trouver un de rechange très bientôt. Elle voulait s'entraîner au sabre, ne pas perdre ses acquis, progresser.

— Je te fait confiance, finit-elle par énoncer avec prudence. Tu as plus d'expérience sur ce sujet que moi, après tout.

— D'accord ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent comme par accident. Au fil de leur petite discussion, elles avaient laissé Ensui, Gaara et Kankurô prendre de l'avance sur elles. Hitomi se figea, le fantôme du contact résonnant encore sur sa peau, chercha le regard de Temari comme pour confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. La Princesse du Sable sourit, un sourire lent et vaguement prédateur – celui du chat qui avait attrapé la souris. Elle frémit, sentit ses joues pâles prendre de la couleur et détourna le regard.

— J-je n'en doute pas.

Ils mangèrent tous les cinq au restaurant de l'hôtel, puis Hitomi et Ensui remontèrent dans leur suite, la Fratrie du Sable étant partie vaquer à ses propres occupations. Puisque sa pause n'était pas encore terminée, la jeune fille consacra la demi-heure suivante à jeter sur le papier quelques centaines de mots dans le carnet qui contenait sa réécriture des Deux Tours. Quand elle releva la tête, le temps tout juste écoulé, Ensui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table basse, la mystérieuse boîte de Tobirama dans les mains. Elle ne demanda pas comment il avait deviné dans quel sceau elle l'avait rangé. Il savait toujours ce genre de choses.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as appris depuis que tu as commencé à travailler là-dessus, enjoignit l'adulte d'une voix douce.

— Le sceau gravé dans le bois est un verrou très complexe. L'espace vide au centre de la face supérieure sert à écrire la clé, sans doute un terme ou une phrase au vu de l'espace donné. J'ai reproduit le sceau sur du parchemin pour tester certaines clés probables, mais aucune n'a donné de résultat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as testé ?

— Son prénom, celui de son frère, de sa fiancée, même « Hiruzen », au cas où il aurait été particulièrement attaché à son apprenti. Le nom des techniques qu'il a inventées – de celles que j'ai pu retrouver, en tout cas.

— Je vois. De bonnes pistes, mais pas suffisantes, de toute évidence. Il est temps que je te donne un petit cours d'Histoire, ça t'inspirera peut-être quelques idées supplémentaires.

D'une voix grave et tranquille – elle l'appelait sa voix de conteur – il lui parla de l'époque qui avait vu Tobirama s'élever au-dessus de ses pairs, génie alors inégalé même par les féroces Nara tout juste intégrés au village qu'il avait contribué à bâtir. Les gens parlaient toujours de Hashirama et Madara, les rivaux, amis – amants, selon la légende – et toujours, ils oubliaient Tobirama, dont seules restaient les inventions belliqueuses. Ses techniques, tactiques et pièges étaient encore fréquemment utilisés par les shinobi de Konoha, mais presque personne ne savait qu'il avait inventé l'Académie. Certes, Hiruzen l'avait perfectionnée, mais elle restait la création de Hokage le Deuxième.

— C'est aussi lui qui a mis en place le système des équipes de trois à quatre hommes, et a répandu parmi nos guerriers la croyance envers la Flamme de la Volonté. Il était beaucoup plus pieux que son frère. Durant son règne, les Moines du Temple du Feu ont défilé sans arrêt à Konoha. Certains d'entre eux donnaient même des séminaires à l'Académie.

Hitomi absorba toutes ces informations, un air indescriptible sur les traits. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné ces aspects de la vie de Tobirama. Comme il avait dû souffrir du rejet constant de son frère, qui lui avait encore et encore préféré Madara…

— Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, shishou. J'ai encore assez de papier pour plusieurs tests, mais il faudra que j'aille en racheter à l'occasion…

— Je vais m'en occuper, fit-il en se relevant. Je dois aller faire quelques courses de toute façon. Note-moi juste sur un petit papier tout ce dont tu as besoin, pas seulement le papier.

Elle le remercia et s'exécuta. Puisqu'il offrait de s'en charger, elle ajouta à la liste de papiers et d'encres diverses une boîte d'élastiques à cheveux, du câble ninja et de l'huile d'entretien pour métaux. Il prit la liste, la parcourut rapidement et la salua avant de sortir. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta immobile dans le petit salon, paralysée par le brutal sentiment de solitude qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle se secoua, quittant sa position avachie sur le canapé pour étirer ses muscles meurtris. C'était ridicule. Elle avait du travail.

La sensation du sceau de Gaara emplissait encore sa mémoire, ses méridiens, aussi se pencha-t-elle d'abord sur ce projet. Il faudrait qu'elle examine son sceau pour savoir exactement que modifier, mais elle avait déjà quelques idées à ce sujet. Elle déploya l'un de ses rouleaux de parchemin restants et les jeta sur le papier pour mieux s'en imprégner. La seule pensée du défi qui l'attendait faisait fourmiller ses doigts d'impatience. Et il y avait toujours ce projet, à l'arrière de sa mémoire…

— Non, grogna-t-elle tout haut en se contraignant à penser à autre chose.

Elle n'était pas prête, pas assez forte. Elle ne pourrait s'accorder le droit de se pencher sur ce sceau que quand elle aurait les compétences dans d'autres domaines pour faire face aux menaces qu'une telle compétence attirerait invariablement. Elle avait bien assez de travail avant ça, de toute façon, et pas seulement pour les jinchûriki. Non, elle devait aussi perfectionner son Assommoir, le sceau qu'elle avait inventé un peu avant le premier examen Chûnin et qu'elle n'avait pas retouché depuis des mois, par exemple. C'était une bonne idée.

D'un carnet scellé dans un petit morceau de parchemin près de son coude gauche, elle noircit une paire de pages d'idées de perfectionnement. Certaines devraient attendre qu'elle maîtrise les sceaux de contact, une compétence de niveau Jônin au moins. C'était encore hors de sa portée pour le moment, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'améliorer la force et la vitesse d'action du sceau dans un premier lieu. Ensui, en revenant de ses courses chargé de paquets – un clone le suivait, les bras tout autant pris – la trouva toujours plongée dans ce travail. Un sourire satisfait se planta sur les lèvres du maître. Il aimait l'autodiscipline dont son élève faisait preuve naturellement, sans qu'il ait eu à la lui inculquer.

— Laisse ça quelques minutes et vient m'aider, ordonna-t-il gentiment. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas bougé de cette position ?

Avant de répondre, elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée près de la porte de sa chambre. Il était parti au moins trois heures, donc…

— Une heure et demie. Je suis allée commander un verre d'eau.

Elle désigna du pouce le verre encore à moitié plein sur la table basse. Il haussa les sourcils, la toisa d'un air mi-amusé mi-sévère et, en réponse, elle but le reste du liquide avant de le rejoindre. Elle l'aida à poser tous les paquets là où il y avait de la place, obéissant quand il lui ordonnait de ne pas en toucher ou en regarder certains. Peut-être des choses pour son anniversaire ? Dans tous les cas, elle le laisserait lui faire la surprise de ce qu'il offrirait – elle savait qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de respecter cette coutume de Sunagakure.

— Il y a un marché des marionnettistes qui commence ce soir et durera toute la semaine, l'informa-t-il tout en répartissant l'huile d'entretien en deux réserves, une pour chacun d'eux. Tu voudras y faire un tour ? Ils auront sans doute des choses intéressantes, même pour nous.

Lors de leur premier voyage, le marché des marionnettistes s'était terminé trois jours à peine avant leur arrivée. Elle ne raterait pas l'occasion, cette fois-ci, pas alors que les yeux de Kankurô s'écarquillaient d'émerveillement à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait l'évènement annuel. Il lui avait parlé d'étalages entiers de mécanismes, tous différents, tous mortels si bien exploités. Même si elle n'utilisait pas de marionnettes, elle avait bien souvent observé leurs principes en concevant les pièges qu'elle fabriquait pour sa propre utilisation, ou pour ses camarades. Shikamaru en était particulièrement friand. Que devenait-il, d'ailleurs ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Le regard d'Hitomi se tourna vers son cahier communicant. Elle lui écrirait ce soir, se promit-elle.

Quand les courses furent rangées, Ensui et Hitomi se rassirent autour de la table basse. Le personnel de l'hôtel leur avait amené un plateau de fruits confits et de différentes variétés d'amandes, auxquelles les civils et ninjas du village attribuaient des vertus thérapeutiques. Selon eux, consommer une poignée d'amandes par jour rendait l'organisme entier plus solide et réduisait les risques d'empoisonnement au soleil, un mal que le Désert ne connaissait que trop bien. Tout en mangeant, le maître et l'élève échangèrent les dernières informations qu'ils avaient reçue concernant la politique des Nations Élémentaires.

— Le pouvoir de Yagura s'affaiblit, affirma Hitomi en pointant son carnet communicant du doigt. Mei Terumi rassemble ses forces. D'après Zabuza, la guerre ouverte commencera dans un an, dix-huit mois au maximum. Haku est parti avec une petite équipe à la recherche d'autres descendants des clans exterminés.

Leur conversation se poursuivit sur le même ton, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait le tour de leurs connaissances nouvelles. Ensui avait entendu des ragots pendant ses courses, mais peu de choses vraiment intéressantes. Suna avait retrouvé sa stabilité, avec la promesse de Gaara de la guider quand il serait suffisamment âgé.

Hitomi était là pour s'assurer que son règne soit long et prospère.


	104. Une fête d'anniversaire

Ensui laissa Hitomi dormir une heure supplémentaire le matin de son anniversaire. Ils avaient réussi, au fil de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, à trouver une méthode plus ou moins fonctionnelle concernant son sommeil : la décoction de plantes d'abord, puis l'application de chakra médical sur ses tempes pendant une dizaine de minutes suffisaient la plupart du temps à lui garantir une nuit non-interrompue. Elle cauchemardait toujours, des rêves dont elle refusait de parler, mais au moins elle dormait.

Temari, Kankurô et Gaara étaient déjà présents dans la suite quand elle se leva, les cheveux emmêlés et le pyjama en désordre. Elle avait consacré deux après-midis complets à l'étude du sceau qui enfermait Shukaku à l'intérieur de son ami et les corrections qu'elle avait imaginées étaient presque terminées à présent. Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau dormir sans craindre de relâcher sur le monde une entité assoiffée de sang et de vengeance.

— Je vais venir avec toi t'aider à te préparer, annonça Temari avec un sourire excité. Tu dois être à l'aise mais rayonnante pour ta journée spéciale !

Kankurô soupira mais ne fit rien pour empêcher sa sœur de faire faire demi-tour à une Hitomi encore tout ensommeillée, en direction de sa chambre puis de la salle de bains. La kunoichi ne commenta pas les taches d'encre sur le lit ni les piles de carnets et de livres qui noyaient le petit bureau, bien concentrée sur son but initial. Elle envoya Hitomi dans la douche et la laissa se laver tandis qu'elle fouillait sans la moindre gêne dans ses produits de beauté et sa garde-robe. La jeune Yûhi laissa faire, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas équipée au réveil pour lutter contre _Temari_ en personne, ensuite parce que ce n'était pas si mal, pour l'instant, de la laisser aux commandes.

Quand elle fut sortie de la douche, encore enroulée dans une serviette, la Sunajin la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle de bains et sécha ses cheveux avec un mélange de chakra Katon et Fûton. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, Hitomi sentait à l'intérieur des méridiens de son amie le mélange des deux affinités, comme une évidence. Les doigts adroits de la jeune blonde remontèrent ses cheveux en un chignon faussement négligé, maintenu en place par une pluie de petites pinces. Deux mèches rousses s'en échappaient, de chaque côté de son visage, et bouclaient gentiment sur sa gorge nue et ses épaules.

— Tu es vraiment jolie, dans cette forme ou dans l'autre, hm ? Pas la peine de te maquiller beaucoup. Du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvres suffiront amplement.

Le compliment la fit rougir légèrement mais elle acquiesça. Avec son corps originel, elle utilisait souvent du fond de teint pour adoucir un peu la cicatrice sur sa joue, et de l'eye-liner quand elle voulait vraiment se mettre sur son trente-et-un ou avoir l'air prête à botter des culs, mais elle n'était pas une fan de toutes les poudres qu'elle voyait dans les magasins dédiés aux produits de beauté, même si elle savait sa propre mère capable de merveilles avec un peu d'ombre à paupières et de blush.

— Et voilà ! Maintenant, je vais t'aider à enfiler ta robe sans rien perturber. J'étais à peu près sûre que tu n'aurais pas énormément de choix en la matière avec toi, alors j'ai amené quelques petites choses, si tu veux.

— Je… Je veux bien, oui.

Tentant de dissimuler sa surprise, Hitomi suivit Temari jusqu'à la chambre : la jeune fille avait profité qu'elle se trouvait dans la douche pour refaire son lit et étaler sur la couverture en satin blanc quatre choix de robes… À sa taille ? Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur à son amie, qui marmonna quelque chose à propos d'« observations ». Très bien, qu'elle garde ses secrets. Elle s'intéressa d'abord à la première, rose pâle avec des petites fleurs blanches imprimées le long des contours. Le décolleté était peut-être un peu trop profond pour son confort. Une autre, vert foncé, ornementée de dentelle, serait sans doute trop chaude. La troisième, rouge, était très jolie, mais jurerait un peu avec ses cheveux. Et la noire…

— Je veux essayer celle-là, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Temari acquiesça, les joues un peu rouges, et l'aida à se glisser dans le tissu souple et merveilleusement léger de la robe. Elle frissonna quand les doigts de la kunoichi effleurèrent sa nuque en fermant l'attache qui s'y trouvait, tentant d'ignorer la plaisante chaleur qui s'était installée dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Sous l'injonction de son amie, elle pivota et se retrouva devant le miroir de sa garde-robe, vêtue d'une petite chose noire au dos nus, uniquement rattachée par un petit nœud au niveau de sa nuque. Le décolleté à l'avant n'était pas exactement sage, mais ne montrait rien qu'elle voulait laisser caché, et la jupe qui descendait jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux la laisserait libre de ses mouvements sans qu'elle ait pour autant à s'inquiéter de montrer ses sous-vêtements par accident.

— Elle est vraiment jolie, Temari. Merci.

— Rien n'est aussi joli qu'une jolie fille dans une jolie robe, murmura la kunoichi près de son oreille avant de s'écarter. Je te laisse finir de te préparer.

Frémissante, elle enfila ses sous-vêtements dès que la blonde fut de retour dans le salon. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ignorer le flirt auquel son amie venait de s'adonner. Mais est-ce que c'était quelque chose de sérieux, que Temari voulait voir aboutir, ou simplement une perche tendue dans le vent, juste parce qu'elle le pouvait ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle était prête à donner suite ? Le visage de Lee dansa brièvement devant ses yeux. Oui, elle était prête. Il était parti, elle était partie. Il ne servait à rien de s'accrocher au passé.

— On ne petit-déjeune pas à l'hôtel aujourd'hui, lança Kankurô quand elle sortit de la chambre. Gaara a prévu quelque chose de spécial.

Avec un petit sourire presque timide, Hitomi s'accrocha au bras de son ami. Ses cheveux rouge sombre sentaient toujours le sable et le soleil, elle l'avait réalisé lors de leur première étreinte, mais cela ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, elle inspira avec autant de discrétion que possible. Le torse peut-être légèrement bombé, il la guida dans les couloirs, puis dans les rues de Suna. Kankurô, Temari et Ensui les suivaient à légère distance, devisant entre eux d'une voix légère.

Gaara les conduisit jusqu'à un restaurant construit directement sur les remparts du village, et plus particulièrement sur la terrasse où se trouvait la table qu'il avait réservée. La vue sur le Désert coupa le souffle d'Hitomi, dont la main se crispa sur le bras de son ami. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, si bien que ses rayons paraient les dunes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue de merveilleuses nuances d'or et de fauve. Dans un livre qu'elle avait acquis pour l'Académie, Hitomi se souvenait avoir ri en lisant l'auteur décrire la Mer de Sable comme « ennuyeuse » et « monotone ». Qu'il était stupide.

Gaara fit un petit signe en direction de l'intérieur du restaurant et, quelques minutes plus tard, deux serveuses vinrent déposer des assortiments de nourriture devant eux. Hitomi reconnut le petit-déjeuner typique de Suna, celui de Konoha, celui du Pays des Vagues. Les autres lui étaient inconnus, mais elle n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner qu'ils venaient d'autres pays qu'elle n'avait pas encore visités. Pas tous, c'était impossible, mais un grand nombre. Suna marchandait beaucoup avec les autres puissances, contrainte qu'elle était d'importer de la nourriture pour pallier la cruelle beauté du Désert.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard affectueux.

L'un de ses petits sourires satisfaits se dessina sur les lèvres du jinchûriki – il avait réussi à faire plaisir à son amie, et pendant son jour spécial, en plus. Il avait de quoi être fier. Ils savourèrent le repas tous les cinq, ponctuant leurs bouchées de discussions légères et d'anecdotes qu'ils ignoraient encore les uns sur les autres, tous détendus et tranquilles. Pour une journée, ils oubliaient l'entraînement, les menaces que le futur contenait, la peur et l'appel du combat. Pour une journée, ils célébraient un anniversaire et nul n'avait le droit de venir gâcher la fête.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ce fut Kankurô qui décida de leur destination : le marché des marionnettistes, dont c'était le dernier jour en ville. Le soupir admiratif que poussa Hitomi en passant le battant de l'immense tente dressée pour abriter les marchands du soleil valait l'effort de l'amener là alors qu'elle n'était pas une Sunajin, si on demandait son avis à n'importe lequel des Enfants du Sable. Les yeux presque brumeux, elle parcourut les différents étals, ses mains s'attardant comme une caresse sur certains objets. Le premier qu'elle voulut acheter, un mécanisme de projection à ressort, lui fut gentiment retiré des mains par Kankurô.

— Je vais payer ça, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas dépenser un seul ryô aujourd'hui.

— Mais…

— C'est une tradition ici, Eien-chan. Tu vas nous laisser te gâter, pas vrai ?

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avec une moue pleine d'espoir face à laquelle elle tint bon à peu près une demi-seconde. Quand il comprit qu'il avait gagné, il laissa ses traits revêtir une expression presque arrogante, un sourire sur les lèvres. D'accord, elle lui laissait celle-là. Mais qu'il ose venir passer son anniversaire à Konoha quand tout ceci serait terminé… Elle connaissait la date – chacune des trois dates, pour lui, Gaara et Temari. Elle pourrait leur rendre la pareille. Elle le ferait un jour, c'était certain.

Ils sortirent du marché plusieurs heures plus tard, les sceaux vides que Temari avait demandé à Ensui d'emmener soudainement plus si vides que ça. Hitomi avait de quoi satisfaire ses besoins en termes de produits qui rongeaient, brûlaient, explosaient et fumaient pendant au moins un an, et une pluie de nouveaux jouets à tester pour ses futurs projets. Ils ne seraient pas tous orientés vers l'art de la guerre. Elle voulait aussi faire quelque chose pour son maître, quand elle en aurait l'occasion… Sans doute une fois que la menace qui planait sur sa tête se serait au moins un peu dissipée.

— Il y a deux ans, commença Gaara quand ils furent à nouveau dans les rues baignées de soleil, un nouveau restaurant a ouvert à Suna. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais je me suis assuré qu'il survive aux premiers mois compliqués, et à présent il faut une réservation pour y manger. Apparemment, mon nom ouvre des portes.

Hitomi émit un petit reniflement amusé. Oui, le nom du Kazekage en devenir ouvrait des portes, qui l'eut cru ?

— Enfin, bref. C'est un endroit un peu spécial, tu verras bientôt pourquoi.

Elle vit, en effet, ou plutôt sentit, quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de l'endroit. Son corps réagit avant même qu'elle enregistre les nouvelles sensations : sa bouche salivait, son estomac se serrait d'anticipation. Des gyôza. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'émerveillement quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du seul plat du restaurant en question, en plein de petites variations.

— Gaara, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

— Hm ?

— Merci.

Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle prononcerait ce mot ce jour-là mais n'en avait cure, le visage niché tout contre le cou de son ami qui entoura ses épaules de son bras libre. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes puis se décidèrent à cesser de bloquer l'entrée. Cette fois encore, Gaara avait décidé de porter son choix sur une table privative, séparée du reste de la salle par un petit paravent décoré de ce qui ressemblait à un champ de fleurs sauvages. Ils s'attablèrent sans hésitation, Hitomi placée comme le premier jour entre Gaara et Temari tandis que Kankurô et Ensui s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de la table. Aussitôt, une serveuse vint leur proposer la carte des apéritifs. En voyant qu'ils contenaient presque tous de l'alcool, Hitomi dirigea vers son maître un regard incertain.

— C'est bon pour cette fois, accorda-t-il avec un sourire, mais n'en fais pas une habitude.

— Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose.

— Oh, je sais. Kakashi-san m'a raconté la soirée que tu as passée avec les Jônin la veille de l'examen de Kusagakure.

Le souvenir la fit rougir, sa réaction en retour attirant la curiosité de ses amis Sunajin. Incapable de leur résister, elle passa rapidement sa commande pour un cocktail au litchi puis leur raconta comment elle avait plumé six Jônin adultes, ivres et bourrés d'hormones. Le conte fit pratiquement hurler Kankurô de rire, tandis que Gaara rougissait aux descriptions précises qu'Hitomi faisait du rapprochement entre Kurenai et Asuma. Pourtant, ils n'avaient même pas été à moitié nus cette fois-là. Un progrès. Par contre, Gai, lui…

— Ah, ça me fait presque regretter d'avoir obtenu ma promotion du premier coup, soupira Temari. Ton deuxième examen a commencé sur des chapeaux de roue.

— Ca n'a fait que s'améliorer après ça. Karin et Sakura sont d'excellentes coéquipières, elles ont vraiment fait des merveilles pendant nos deux premières épreuves. Et leurs matches du tournoi étaient excellents.

— Mais c'est toi qui a gagné le tournoi, pas vrai ? demanda Gaara. J'ai vu le rapport que mon village a composé à ce sujet.

— Oui, mais ça ne s'est pas joué à grand-chose. Et j'ai passé un mois avec la jambe dans le plâtre pour la peine !

— Pas si cher payé pour une promotion.

— C'est vrai, mais avec tout ça je n'ai même pas eu de mission.

Dans « tout ça », elle englobait à la fois sa convalescence, l'inscription au Bingo Book et la fuite de Konoha. Comme elle souhaitait, parfois, pouvoir vivre sa vie comme une kunoichi normale ! Et puis elle se souvenait que sa mémoire l'avait tirée de bien des mauvaises passes, et que si elle n'avait pas possédé ce savoir, des gens qu'elle aimait auraient perdu la vie. D'autres étaient morts _à cause_ de ça – les Démons du Brouillard, les hommes d'Iwagakure – mais la culpabilité qu'elle avait pu un jour ressentir à ce sujet s'était évaporée depuis longtemps. Ses objectifs ne s'accompliraient pas tous seuls ; elle devait apprendre à en payer le prix, ou le faire payer à autrui, parfois. Ce n'était pas toujours juste, mais la justice n'avait jamais été une valeur de shinobi.

Seul Naruto portait cet idéal sur ses épaules. Elle, elle n'en était pas capable.

Le reste du repas se passa au rythme d'une conversation toujours légère, Temari y veillait. Elle était la seule à véritablement maîtriser l'art des bavardages sans conséquence, la seule à avoir appris la diplomatie pratiquement au berceau, souvent par elle-même. Les gyôza étaient délicieux, même si les goûts et recettes différaient ici à Suna. Hitomi pouvait tout de même percevoir l'influence Konohajin derrière certaines saveurs. Elle conseillerait l'adresse à Shikamaru, si Tsunade le nommait pour s'occuper des prochains examens Chûnin organisés à Suna. Ce ne serait pas avant au moins un an, peut-être deux, mais avec le discret patronage de Gaara, ce restaurant subsisterait même en cas de coup dur.

— Bon, dit Temari quand ils sortirent du restaurant, c'est mon tour de te gâter maintenant ! Tu vas rester accrochée toute la journée au bras de Gaara, ou tu viens un peu au mien ?

Le sourire effronté de son aînée fit rougir Hitomi, mais elle prit le bras de Temari et la laissa ouvrir la voie de sa démarche assurée. Ils croisèrent un petit groupe de shinobi dans une rue marchande. Ils avaient l'air curieux, mais pétrifiés par le respect que la seule fille de la Fratrie du Sable imposait. Cela n'étonnait pas la jeune Yûhi. Une jeune femme assurée, gorgée de pouvoir tant littéral que figuré… Elle aussi aurait été intimidée, si elles n'avaient été amies.

— Honnêtement, babilla la jeune femme, j'espérais que mes frères n'auraient pas cette idée eux aussi. Je suis bien contente d'être la seule à y avoir pensé !

Cela fit courir des petits picotements d'impatience dans les bras d'Hitomi. Les trois membres de la Fratrie du Sable connaissaient bien ses hobbies, ce qu'elle aimait ou pas. Les deux garçons avaient indubitablement tapé juste. Et Temari…

— Woah…

La librairie devant elle était si colossale qu'elle devait se tordre le cou pour vraiment la regarder. Derrière les larges fenêtres, elle apercevait des étagères et des livres, à perte de vue. Une petite bourrade de la part de Temari la poussa à entrer, la porte agitant un léger carillon sur son passage qui remplit l'air de notes cristallines. Les librairies de cette taille étaient encore vraiment rares dans les Nations Élémentaires : peu de civils avaient le temps de lire, ou les finances pour acquérir une grande bibliothèque. Les ninjas, quant à eux, cachaient ce passe-temps comme une honte, une preuve de leur humanité. Seuls les nobles se sentaient le droit et la possibilité d'accumuler les livres, de ne faire que lire des heures durant. Même Hitomi ne s'y autorisait en général pas plus d'une heure par jour.

— Achète ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui régale, murmura son amie kunoichi près de son oreille. Tout ce que tu veux.

Elle frémit encore, cette fois forcée à fermer les yeux pour résister à la vague de désir brut qui l'assaillit. D'accord, beaucoup d'hormones, message reçu. Elle n'aurait pas dû sentir cette part d'elle s'éveiller parce qu'une fille qu'elle appréciait beaucoup – et qui flirtait avec elle depuis ce matin – lui offrait des livres, mais comment lutter ? Temari connaissait bon nombre de ses faiblesses. Sous l'impulsion de sa main sur son dos nu, elle s'avança dans les rayonnages, caressant les reliures de quelques ouvrages d'un air rêveur.

Le crépuscule dispersait ses éclats rougeâtres sur le Désert quand Temari accepta qu'il était temps de sortir. Plusieurs fois, Hitomi avait insisté qu'elle était satisfaite, qu'elle avait acheté tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais la kunoichi du Sable n'était pas dupe, elle voyait le regard de son amie s'attarder avec langueur sur d'autres livres encore. Tant qu'il y aurait un livre à lire, une histoire à découvrir, elle convoiterait sans limite, elle en avait conscience. Son incessant désir de connaissance ne connaissait ni paix ni repos.

— Pour le dîner, on s'est tous les trois mis d'accord, dit Kankurô. Il y a un spectacle de Kabuki en ce moment dans un restaurant-théâtre, on s'est dit que ce serait original, que tu n'avais sans doute jamais fait ça.

— Vous avez bien deviné, admit-elle en souriant.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à manger plongés dans une semi-obscurité qui n'aurait gêné aucun ninja digne de ce nom. Le plat devant eux était typique de Suna, une base de semoule agrémentée de sauce épicée et de légumes coupés en gros morceau, avec des languettes de viande fumées pour accompagner. L'histoire racontée dans le spectacle remontait à la création de Suna, et Hitomi fut sans doute la plus réactive d'eux cinq, elle qui en savait le moins sur ce sujet. Heureusement, elle avait acheté plusieurs traités concernant l'histoire de Suna – elle pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité, plus tard.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Ensui tandis qu'ils retournaient vers l'hôtel.

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, repue et extatique. Il le savait avant même de poser la question, bien entendu : il savait lire les signes, même les plus discrets, qui n'apparaissaient que quand sa joie était pure et son bonheur sincère. Sa large main était posée sur son épaule, bastion de chaleur contre l'air qui commençait à se rafraîchir.

— Ce n'est pas encore exactement terminé. Moi aussi, j'ai quelques cadeaux à t'offrir, mais je les avais déjà rassemblés. Je préfère te les offrir dans notre suite.

Elle acquiesça, toujours souriante et légère, légère… Peut-être que l'alcool bu à midi et au soir faisait enfin effet, juste un peu. Ensui s'était montré étonné quand elle avait expliqué la quantité de saké absorbé durant la soirée juste avant son dernier examen Chûnin. Apparemment, la résistance à l'alcool était particulièrement rare chez les personnes aussi menues qu'elle, mais il avait émis l'hypothèse que ses réserves de chakra aidaient, et que boire quand elle manquerait d'énergie ne produirait pas d'aussi bons résultats. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de tenter l'expérience, de toute façon.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Gaara, Kankurô et Temari devant la porte de l'hôtel. Le baiser de cette dernière, plutôt que d'atterrir sur sa joue, s'attarda sur le coin de ses lèvres. D'accord, peut-être qu'elle était sérieuse à propos de… Elle ne savait même pas comment appeler ce flirt. Une option à considérer pour les semaines à venir ? Peut-être un peu comme la relation qui l'avait unie à Haku au Pays des Vagues. Elle pouvait faire ça, mais pas plus. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à un investissement émotionnel plus profond, à quelque chose qui se jouerait sur la distance. Si Temari pouvait accepter que quelque relation romantique qu'elles nouent ait une fin, alors Hitomi s'y ouvrirait avec joie. Elle était splendide, après tout, et tout simplement brillante. Redoutable. Un frisson de désir courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une fois arrivée au salon de la suite qu'elle partageait avec son maître, elle s'assit sur le canapé, en attente de ses instructions. Il ne lui en donna aucune, se contentant de disparaître dans sa chambre et de revenir les bras chargés de paquets. Il avait l'air un peu embarrassé, comme s'il avait sous-estimé le volume et le nombre d'objets qu'il voulait lui offrir. Le connaissant, c'était très probable : il semblait ressentir une sorte de fierté à lui offrir ce dont elle avait envie ou besoin, même sans occasion particulière.

— Quelques cadeaux, hm ?

Il eut l'air gêné pendant un instant, puis un sourire illumina ses traits. Même sous cette apparence, il avait l'air de perdre dix ans quand cela se produisait et à chaque fois, la gorge d'Hitomi se serrait d'une émotion indéfinissable. Il posa les paquets en tas sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé qui lui faisait face – comme ça, il ne raterait absolument rien du spectacle. Sous son regard inquisiteur, elle déballa quelques nouveaux carnets vierges à ajouter à sa collection, un set de kunai par un grand forgeron du Pays du Fer, des rubans rouges pour décorer les queues de cheval qu'elle se faisait sous sa forme véritable. Bientôt, elle eut les genoux recouverts de présents, et il n'en resta plus que deux sur la table.

— Shishou ?

En silence, il désigna celui qui était plat et large. Quand elle eut détaché le nœud de satin qui tenait le tissu en guise d'emballage fermé, sa gorge se comprima et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il s'agissait du plus beau nécessaire à calligraphie qu'elle ait jamais possédé, composé de plusieurs pinceaux à l'air si délicats, si élégants, qu'elle osa à peine en saisir un dans sa main, observer le jeu du bois sombre gravé de kanjis dorés sur sa peau pâle. L'instrument ne faisait pas l'artiste, même dans le domaine du fûinjutsu, mais cela aidait. Oui, cela aidait sacrément.

— Il t'en reste un, rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Ou-oui.

Elle déposa le nécessaire à calligraphie sur sa droite et se pencha comme elle le pouvait, attrapant de justesse le long et mince paquet qui l'attendait. Dès qu'elle referma sa main dessus, même à travers le tissu doux et délicat, elle sut ce que c'était. Pourtant, elle prit soin de défaire l'emballage à gestes précautionneux, pesant chaque geste. Quand elle écarta les pans de coton bleu ciel, elle découvrit la garde puis le reste d'un sabre, manifestement fabriqué sur mesure pour reproduire les mesures et la forme de son tantô habituel. Toutefois, le bois laqué du fourreau n'était pas peint en noir, mais en vert sapin, l'exacte nuance de vert sur l'emblème des Nara. C'était un hommage discret, que personne ne relierait à son identité véritable. C'était parfait.

— Shishou…

Il ouvrit légèrement les bras.

— Viens par ici. Laisse-moi serrer ma fille dans mes bras. Quinze ans, ça se fête, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle émit un sanglot étranglé, libéra ses genoux et ses mains et se réfugia dans son étreinte, les poings crispés sur sa tunique déjà froissée par leur journée bien remplie. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la berça doucement, ses lèvres se pressant brièvement sur le sommet de son crâne.

— Quand nous rentrerons à Konoha pour de bon, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux, nous aurons des papiers à signer, ta mère, toi et moi. On en a beaucoup parlé avec Tsunade. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être marié à Kurenai pour t'adopter, pour rendre notre lien officiel.

Ses quelques sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs presque hystériques. Elle comprenait soudain ce que Haku avait ressenti une éternité plus tôt, quand il s'était trouvé dans une situation similaire. Elle avait un père. Un père en vie. Un père qui n'était pas amoureux de sa mère, n'entretenait avec elle que de francs liens d'amitié, mais un père quand même – un père qui l'aimait, et c'était le plus important. Ensui l'écarta à bout de bras avec douceur, détacha une main de son épaule pour pouvoir prendre en coupe sa joue humide.

— Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce.

Oui, un joyeux anniversaire. C'était certain.


	105. Tout en délicatesse

_Attention, il y a une scène de sexe dans ce chapitre. Rien d'important pour l'intrigue ne se passe après le départ d'Ensui donc vous pouvez arrêter votre lecture là si vous le souhaitez !_

Les jours suivants, Hitomi flotta dans une brume euphorique que rien ne semblait vouloir dissiper. Le bonheur, découvrit-elle, le bonheur pur, procurait une force infinie quand il s'agissait de le défendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi performante à l'entraînement auparavant. Quel que soit le défi qu'Ensui plaçait devant elle, elle le relevait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle parvint même à faire plier Gaara à une seule et unique reprise leurs de leurs duels encadrés, usant et abusant de ses techniques de manipulation de terrain autant que possible sans faire s'écrouler le manoir sur leurs têtes.

— Très bien, ça suffit ! appela Ensui d'une voix satisfaite.

Elle se trouvait assise à califourchon sur le haut du torse de Gaara, son sabre juste assez pressé contre sa gorge pour faire couler un très mince filet de sang. Il n'avait pas eu le droit d'utiliser son armure de sable, seulement le bouclier. S'il avait pu s'en remettre aux deux couches de sa défense impénétrable, elle aurait perdu, incapable de faire durer le match suffisamment longtemps pour l'épuiser sans que ses propres réserves se vident en premier. Mais les règles étaient les règles, et elle avait _gagné_. Elle quitta sa position sur son ami, posa une main fraîche contre son cou et d'une étincelle de ninjutsu médical, referma sa plaie. Puis, d'une démarche qui boitillait légèrement – Gaara frappait _fort_ – elle se dirigea vers son shishou, qui attendait près de l'escalier.

— Hitomi, je te laisse l'après-midi exceptionnellement.

Elle acquiesça, les traits brièvement marqués d'une expression grave. Par le biais de son carnet communicant, Shikaku avait transmis un message à Ensui, lui demandant de se rendre à une oasis à quelques heures du village. D'après les informations que le chef de clan avait reçues depuis d'autres sources, il s'y trouvait peut-être une piste concernant l'instigateur de l'enlèvement d'Anosuke. Hitomi se serait arraché la langue plutôt que d'empêcher son maître d'enquêter ; et vu ce qui était en jeu dans cette affaire, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'emmener.

— Prenez soin de vous, shishou.

Il hocha la tête et les laissa derrière lui, disparaissant bien vite d'un Shunshin étudié. Avec un petit soupir, Hitomi se tourna vers ses amis, qui la regardaient avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude.

— Il ira bien, promit Gaara d'une voix ferme.

Elle acquiesça, mais resta là où elle se trouvait, menue et un peu perdue sans la présence si constante et si sûre de son maître. Grâce à lui, elle dormait mieux, devenait plus forte, ne s'effondrait jamais quel que soit l'adversaire. Ce n'était que quand il partait qu'elle réalisait comme une gifle à quel point elle se sentait diminuée sans lui. Temari attira son attention en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

— Kankurô et Gaara ont une mission cet après-midi, mais je suis libre, moi. Tu veux aller au cinéma ? Le temps passera plus vite comme ça.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction, et Temari… Temari et elle avaient flirté pratiquement sans interruption depuis son anniversaire. Elles avaient besoin de passer du temps en tête à tête pour découvrir si ce qu'elles voulaient était compatible. Elle acquiesça finalement.

— C'est une très bonne idée, oui. Tu as un film en tête ?

— Gaara m'a dit que tu aimais les films avec des animaux, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait un comme ça qui passait en ce moment, l'histoire d'une monture qui aurait porté Kazekage le Deuxième à la guerre. C'est un drame, donc on risque de verser une larme, mais eh, mieux vaut pour ça que pour un problème sérieux, pas vrai ?

Un petit sourire sincère apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune Yûhi tandis qu'elle hochait à nouveau la tête. En une quinzaine de minutes à peine, ce fut réglé et elles se retrouvèrent assises dans une salle de cinéma presque vide, un seau de pop-corn posé sur les cuisses d'Hitomi. Le film commença une poignée d'instants plus tard. Temari avait raison, c'était triste. La bête était blessée mais se relevait encore et encore, luttant courageusement contre les troupes ennemies pour retrouver son maître. La fin semblait inévitable et toute trouvée, pourtant Hitomi sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues quand le magnifique équidé, une merveille de puissance et de longs crins couleur d'encre, fut abattu de la main même de son cavalier.

— Tu vois ? fit Temari quand les lumières se rallumèrent. Je t'avais dit qu'on pleurerait.

Ses joues étaient tout aussi striées de larmes que celles de la Konohajin. En la regardant comme ça, avec son air presque défait, Hitomi ne put empêcher ses larmes de se muer en un rire humide auquel son amie se joignit bien vite. Elles rirent et rirent tandis que la salle se vidait. Puis elles se calmèrent, presque en même temps. Et Temari l'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait échangés avec Hinata, la seule autre fille qui l'ait attirée jusque-là. Temari savait ce qu'elle faisait et s'appliqua à découvrir tout ce qui transformait Hitomi en une petite chose tremblotante de désir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille se retrouva pressée entre son siège et un corps tiède, solide, assuré. Elle gémit quand les baisers descendirent sur sa gorge, ses jambes s'ouvrant par réflexe pour accueillir celles de sa partenaire entre elle.

Et dans leur dos, quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Lentement, Temari éloigna ses lèvres de sa peau sensible. Une faible dose d'aura meurtrière, sans doute instinctive, s'éleva sur sa peau tandis que ses yeux bleus fusillaient l'employé du cinéma du regard. Avec un petit rire timide, Hitomi lui effleura la hanche du bout des doigts, attirant à nouveau l'attention de la jeune blonde sur elle.

— Ce n'est pas très confortable, ici. Chez toi ou dans ma suite ?

Temari sembla peser les deux options avec soin, puis elle secoua légèrement la tête, le regard doux et amusé.

— Chez moi, c'est plus près.

Elles passèrent toutes les deux en se tenant la main à côté d'un employé médusé, dont les joues étaient si rouges qu'il devait sans doute avoir des problèmes de circulation du sang s'il se mettait dans des états pareils à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Riantes et gorgées d'allégresse, elles prirent la voie des toits et entrèrent dans la chambre de Temari par sa fenêtre. La décoration était très sobre, mais Hitomi n'avait pas attendu autre chose de sa part : elle aimait l'ordre et exprimer sa créativité dans des petits détails, comme les peintures accrochées à ses murs.

— Hum… Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste discuter rapidement avant de…

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens puis Temari répondit :

— Je pense aussi que c'est mieux. Comme ça, si on n'est pas, hum, sur la même longueur d'ondes, on peut arrêter ça tout de suite.

— Exactement, soupira Hitomi d'un ton soulagé.

Un silence inconfortable s'étendit entre elles pendant quelques secondes, puis la jeune Yûhi reprit la parole :

— J-je sors d'une longue relation avec Rock Lee – tu sais, le garçon que Gaara a affronté lors de l'examen de Konoha ?

— Oui, je me souviens. Il avait l'air gentil.

— Oh, il l'est. On serait sans doute restés ensemble si son maître n'avait pas décidé de l'emmener dans un tour du monde qui durera au moins deux ans, aux dernières nouvelles. Hm, bref, je t'en parle parce que… Parce que je ne suis pas capable d'une relation à distance. Peu importe ce qui se développe entre nous, je suis partante, tant que ça s'arrête quand je quitterai Suna avec Ensui-shishou.

Temari rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire soulagé.

— Oh, c'est parfait. C'est à peu près ce que j'allais dire, enfin… La partie concernant ton ex en moins, bien entendu. Le climat à Suna se stabilise, mais le travail n'est pas terminé, et mon village a besoin de moi. Tant que ça ne change pas, je ne peux pas me permettre de me consacrer à ce qui se trouve hors de ses murs.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Hitomi fit un pas hésitant vers elle. Temari quitta sa position contre le rebord de la fenêtre et la rejoignit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

— Puisqu'on _est_ sur la même longueur d'ondes… J'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser, Eien.

Entendre son deuxième prénom dans ce cadre avait un petit quelque chose d'étrange, mais Hitomi ne protesta pas. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, en fait, fut de relever la tête pour regarder son amie dans les yeux et hocher la tête, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant déjà d'anticipation. Elle savait comment Temari embrassait. Ce simple souvenir amenait au creux de ses reins une douce chaleur. Elle gronda quand le corps de son aînée se pressa contre le sien, la poussant vers le lit qui n'attendait qu'elles. Elle ne voyait aucun problème à lui laisser le dessus, vraiment aucun.

— Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais pour l'instant, elle ne voyait absolument aucune raison d'arrêter, que du contraire. Ses mains effleurèrent le dos de Temari sous sa tunique, de la taille aux épaules, butant légèrement sur le tissu de sa brassière. Sa peau était douce, mais elle put sentir des cicatrices sous ses doigts, la marque du danger inhérent à son travail. Leur travail. Temari l'embrassa lentement, prenant le temps de la redécouvrir du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupire son besoin de plus. Avec un sourire taquin, la kunoichi retourna aux activités interrompues au cinéma, ses lèvres effleurant à nouveau le cou d'Hitomi.

— Oh…

Le son, entre soupir et gémissement, franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait la moindre chance de l'intercepter. Sa peau était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit, et Temari semblait l'avoir remarqué par hasard ou par magie. Elle taquinait, embrassait, pinçait même du bout des dents – ce geste força le corps d'Hitomi à se cambrer de manière incontrôlable contre celui de sa partenaire. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand leurs poitrines se touchèrent – la Princesse du Désert n'en rata rien.

— C'est ta première fois avec une fille, ou ta première fois tout court ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

— T-tout court.

— Vraiment ? Je suis honorée. J'insiste : si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, dis-le moi et on arrête, d'accord ? Je veux que tu puisses associer ce moment à du positif, du positif uniquement.

— D-d'accord.

— Est-ce que ça te plaît quand je fais ça ? demanda-t-elle tout en caressant ses hanches, sous la chemise bleu pâle qu'elle portait ce jour-là, du bout des doigts.

— Ou-oui…

Temari sourit contre la peau de son cou, puis dirigea les attentions de ses lèvres juste un peu plus bas, le long du dessin délicat de sa clavicule. Tout était délicat chez Hitomi, sous cette apparence ou l'autre, comme si son corps faisait tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir pour tromper alliés comme adversaires.

— Est-ce que je peux te retirer ça ? demanda-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur le col de sa chemise.

— Est-ce que je peux te retirer ta tunique ? s'enquit Hitomi en miroir.

Elles se dévêtirent l'une l'autre à l'aide de gestes prudents et respectueux, juste le haut d'abord. Les yeux d'Hitomi étaient brumeux, affamés, curieux aussi, et Temari s'exposa à son regard inquisiteur sans honte, peau bronzée par le soleil mouchetée de grains de beauté – un sous le sein gauche, un près du nombril, un sous la deuxième côte à droite et un juste entre ses clavicules – et de cicatrices. La jeune Yûhi ne tenta pas de lui enlever sa brassière tout d'abord. Elle voulait toucher ce que ses yeux voyaient. Tandis que sa partenaire lui enlevait son propre haut, elle découvrit la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains, chaude, douce, la réaction des muscles sous l'épiderme quand elle parvenait à un endroit particulièrement sensible.

— Curieuse, hum ?

— Bien entendu, sourit-elle en rougissant.

Bientôt, ce fut son tour de frémir et s'offrir aux découvertes de Temari, sa chemise négligemment oubliée au pied du lit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait entrer en combustion spontanée si ce petit jeu continuait. Quand les lèvres de Temari rejoignirent ses doigts, elle émit un petit gémissement étranglé qui fit sourire la jeune blonde – elle le sentait contre sa peau.

— Ça a l'air serré, dit-elle en désignant la brassière noire qu'elle portait encore. Tu veux que je t'enlève ça maintenant ?

— La tienne aussi, souffla Hitomi d'une voix chargée de désir.

Temari rit à nouveau, un son léger, délicat, complice, puis s'exécuta. Hitomi soupira d'aise en sentant la peau de sa compagne contre la sienne, puis décida de défaire les élastiques qui maintenaient les cheveux de la jeune blonde attachés. Elle voulait les voir libérés sur ses épaules, connaître l'effet de leur couleur contre celle de sa peau.

— On va faire en sorte de se concentrer juste sur toi cette fois-ci, d'accord ? Moi, je peux attendre un peu plus longtemps.

— P-pourquoi ?

— Tu comprendras pourquoi quand ce sera fait, je t'assure. Et puis il faut comprendre ce qu'on ressent en recevant ce genre d'attentions pour mieux pouvoir les administrer.

Cela semblait logique dit comme ça, si bien qu'Hitomi marqua son approbation d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Les mains de Temari, fermes et sûres, glissèrent le long de son buste, s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine désormais découverte et entreprirent d'explorer ce nouveau terrain. Son instinct dictait à Hitomi de fermer les yeux, d'exacerber ainsi ses autres sens, mais elle voulait _voir_, il lui semblait qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez vu sa partenaire sous ce jour nouveau.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir lourd de désir quand elle sentit les lèvres de Temari se refermer sur un mamelon sensible et érigé. Des muscles jamais utilisés se contractèrent entre ses jambes, avides, frémissants comme tout le reste de son corps. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le dos nu de sa compagne mais elle prit garde à ne pas griffer – elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Surtout pas _maintenant_.

— Il est temps que je t'enlève ça, non ? demanda Temari en tirant négligemment sur la ceinture de son legging.

Les yeux brillants de fièvre et de désir à peine contenu, Hitomi acquiesça. Elle aida sa compagne à la débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements – après une seconde d'hésitation, elle emporta la culotte avec le reste, un signe que la Sunajin comprit immédiatement. Elle se sentit perdue pendant un instant, vulnérable même, puis les bras de la jeune blonde furent autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, et les tressaillements nerveux de son cœur laissèrent la place à une autre sorte d'emportement, plus doux, plus passionné.

— Tu es splendide, murmura Temari avec ferveur à son oreille.

— Et toi glorieuse, soupira-t-elle en retour.

Hitomi s'offrit aux mains et baisers de sa compagne, la chambre s'emplissant bien vite de la mélodie formée par ses gémissements et soupirs. Les mains aventureuses effleurèrent son mont de Vénus, comme pour demander la permission. En ouvrant les cuisses, elle la lui donna, rougissant de s'exposer ainsi au regard d'une personne qui l'attirait. Le premier contact la fit presque sursauter de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Ses paupières battirent contre sa volonté, ses hanches tressaillirent en direction de sa main – elle voulait plus qu'un simple toucher du bout des doigts.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau quand Temari suivit le chemin de son corps jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve à hauteur de ses cuisses. Un rictus amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de la Sunajin, comme si cette réaction lui plaisir. Tant mieux. Elle voulait lui plaire, même au travers de ses expressions involontaires. Des mains habiles lui écartèrent un peu plus les jambes, elle sentit un souffle chaud contre sa chair sensible, puis ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté et sa tête tomba sans force sur les oreillers. La bouche de Temari était sur elle, l'embrassait d'une tout autre manière.

La sensation était indescriptible mais lui tira un étrange gémissement brisé dont l'érotisme pur lui aurait fait honte dans d'autres circonstances. Temari redoubla d'ardeur entre ses jambes – elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Son corps se contractait et se détendait au rythme du plaisir qui parcourait son corps comme une onde. L'une des mains de sa partenaire saisit sa hanche et la maintint en place, une action ferme et décidée qui ne fit qu'exacerber son plaisir.

L'onde commença à se concentrer au creux de ses reins, s'amplifiant et s'alourdissant à chaque passage de la langue de Temari sur le nœud de nerfs dur qu'elle agaçait sans relâche. Le rythme, sa régularité parfaite et l'assurance qui s'en dégageait lui faisaient lentement lâcher prise. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les draps. Contre sa volonté, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, ses gémissements et son souffle irrégulier s'échappant plus librement dans l'air immobile.

Finalement, Hitomi sentit un long doigt mince se frayer un chemin tout en délicatesse à l'intérieur d'elle. Quelques va-et-vient suffirent à la projeter dans un brouillard de plaisir si intense qu'une exclamation d'extase et de surprise mêlées résonna entre les murs. Son corps tout entier se contracta puis se relâcha à plusieurs reprises, encouragé par les attentions de la jeune blonde, qui ralentit le rythme mais ne s'arrêta que quand l'orgasme qu'elle avait provoqué se dissipa.

Elle retira son doigt, se redressa et s'allongea contre Hitomi, sa main encore réchauffée par le corps de son amante s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Elle fit un mouvement comme pour l'embrasser puis se figea – était-ce de l'hésitation qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux ? La jeune Yûhi laissa échapper un petit rire comblé puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Elle sentait sa propre odeur bien entendu, et la plus discrète trace de son propre goût, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Temari, rassurée, approfondit le baiser avant d'écarter son visage, scrutant son visage d'un regard attentif.

— Est-ce que… Hum. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

Hitomi aurait pu rire, taquiner gentiment la Princesse du Sable sur son assurance disparue, mais choisit plutôt de nicher sur ses lèvres un sourire paisible.

— Oui, ça m'a plu. Laisse-moi juste, hm, récupérer, puis je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre la faveur.

— T-tu n'es pas obligée. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie, pas pour recevoir quelque chose en retour.

— Mais j'en ai envie aussi. J'ai envie de te faire ressentir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, enfin, si toi aussi tu en as envie...

Un petit grognement amusé se forma dans la gorge de Temari, qui attira Hitomi vers elle pour l'étreindre plus fermement, pressant ses jambes, plus longues, tannées par le soleil, contre les siennes.

— Crois-moi, là, maintenant, je ne te refuserais rien au monde.


	106. Des êtres chers à protéger

_Shit is happening dans ce chapitre, ne me détestez pas trop !_

Quand Ensui rentra de sa mission quelques jours plus tard, il émettait la plus faible trace d'aura meurtrière, son humeur plus sombre et saturée de fureur contenue qu'Hitomi ne l'avait jamais vue. Quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il serrait les poings et son visage se figeait en un masque de haine pure. Il avait découvert quelque chose, cela ne faisait aucun doute – cependant, quelle que soit cette découverte, il n'en parla ni à Hitomi ni à Shikaku – elle le savait parce qu'il avait dû utiliser son carnet à elle pour répondre à son chef de clan.

En conséquence de cette information qu'il possédait, quelle qu'elle soit, il durcit l'entraînement d'Hitomi. Désormais, elle l'affrontait plus souvent que les membres de la Fratrie du Sable et l'entraînement physique se prolongeait parfois au-delà de midi, ce qui lui laissait moins de temps pour se consacrer à l'étude des sceaux. Elle s'y pliait sans jamais protester, même quand son maître ne retenait pas assez sa force et sa vitesse. Elle reconnaissait l'ombre dans ses yeux désormais identiques aux siens : un mélange de peur, de désespoir et de colère. Quoi qu'il ait vu, quoi qu'il ait entendu, il la voulait apte à s'en protéger aussi vite que possible.

Et Hitomi se pliait toujours aux exigences de son shishou.

Peut-être parce qu'il était poussé en avant par ses découvertes et ne s'attardait plus autant sur les détails qui l'entouraient, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce qui se jouait entre son apprentie et Temari. Pourtant, les deux kunoichi se retrouvaient presque tous les jours dans la chambre de la Sunajin, parfois juste pour une étreinte, parfois pour un peu plus que ça. Hitomi aimait apprendre à faire plaisir à son amante, à lui tirer soupirs et gémissements quand, quelques jours plus tôt à peine, elle n'avait été qu'une novice dans les arts de la chair.

Elle se trouvait justement avec Temari, cinq jours après le retour d'Ensui de sa mission. Le Jônin s'était absenté pour faire quelques courses, si bien que les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de batifoler dans la chambre d'hôtel de la Konohajin pour changer un peu de décor. Elles s'étaient amusées et se reposaient à présent, blotties l'une contre l'autre dans une tendre étreinte. Plus tard, elles retrouveraient leurs vêtements autour du lit, mais pour l'instant la couverture suffisait bien à créer autour d'elles un cocon de chaleur et de confort.

— Hitomi ?

La voix d'Ensui leur tira à toutes les deux une exclamation paniquée, mais elles prirent bien soin de ne pas bouger – le bruit aurait attiré l'attention du Jônin, qui aurait ouvert la porte pour comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation. De toute façon, il pouvait sentir la présence de Temari, avec la sensibilité de ses méridiens. Hitomi, elle, avait été trop détendue et trop comblée pour songer à sonder les alentours. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

— On est dans ma chambre, shishou ! N'entrez pas, Temari se change !

C'était une excuse pitoyable – la blonde haussa un sourcil sceptique en direction de son amante, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux – mais c'était mieux que de se faire prendre dans cette position. De toute façon, elle en avait sans doute assez dit pour qu'il comprenne la vérité, ce qui l'embarrasserait au moins autant qu'elle l'était à cet instant. Douce vengeance… Lentement, veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis et reste bien de son côté de la porte, elle sortit de sous la couverture et s'habilla, frémissant quand les doigts de Temari s'attardèrent sur la chute de ses reins.

— Tu veux que je m'échappe par la fenêtre ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

— Non, ça ira. On va traiter ça comme des adultes.

Elle prit le temps de calmer ses rougissements autant que possible – cette peau était si réactive, c'en devenait frustrant – avant de sortir de la chambre. Ensui l'attendait assis sur l'un des canapés, lui aussi cramoisi. Ils s'entreregardèrent et décidèrent tacitement de passer l'évènement sous silence, malgré le petit suçon visible sur la gorge d'Hitomi. Son maître – son père, elle avait le _droit_ de penser à lui en ces termes – aurait pu commenter la situation, mais comment, exactement ? « Protégez-vous, les filles, c'est important » ? Elles le savaient déjà. Le peu de maladies sexuellement transmissibles spécifiques aux ninjas étaient étudiées dès l'Académie. Et il n'allait pas non plus protester concernant la relation en elle-même – sa pupille était assez mature pour décider avec qui elle sortait et ce qu'elle faisait avec la personne qu'elle choisissait.

— Je t'ai préparé une nouvelle course d'obstacles, fit-il après un silence inconfortable. Et il est plus que temps que tu développes ta seconde affinité élémentaire.

— Raiton.

— Je m'en souviens. Une combinaison au potentiel particulièrement dangereux avec ton Suiton. D'ailleurs, où tu en es avec la Technique de la Grande Cataracte ?

Elle déglutit et fuit son regard du sien.

— Pas bien loin. C'est difficile, au milieu du Désert.

— Je m'en doute, soupira-t-il. Mais si tu apprends à l'utiliser ici, tu pourras l'utiliser partout. Tu finiras par y arriver. Je crois en toi.

Elle déglutit nerveusement et acquiesça. Le regard de son maître s'était à nouveau assombri de ce sentiment qui le hantait depuis son retour de mission, sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à poser de nom véritable. Elle aurait voulu prendre sur elle toute cette obscurité, la solitude qu'elle discernait quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que leur relation fonctionnait. Il avait toujours été celui qui donnait : protection, savoir, tendresse, conseil. Par rapport à lui, elle n'était guère plus qu'une enfant – elle n'avait rien à offrir qui puisse combattre le genre de problèmes auxquels il se confrontait.

Un jour cela changerait, mais pour le voir arriver elle devait travailler plus dur encore.

Temari apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, les lèvres encore un peu rougies par leurs baisers passionnés. Nerveuse, Hitomi passa discrètement ses doigts sur les siennes, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre d'évaluer si elles avaient le même aspect. Non, finalement elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée quand le regard d'Ensui, qui passait d'une kunoichi à l'autre, se réchauffa. Il ne désapprouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si ç'avait été le cas : elle ne voulait pas renoncer à cette relation qui ne durerait que quelques semaines, mais l'opinion de son maître comptait énormément pour elle.

— Bon, fit Temari d'une voix amusée, c'était plaisant tout ça, mais le rapport du Chûnin en Chef doit être prêt normalement et Gaara m'a demandé d'aller le lui chercher. Courage, Eien, travaille dur mais pas trop dur, d'accord ? Senjin-san, prenez soin de votre fille, qu'elle soit en un seul morceau demain !

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait une chance de répliquer, elle avait exécuté un Shunshin et ne laissait à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue qu'un petit tas de sable. Ensui pesta, mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Peut-être commençait-il à se radoucir ? Hitomi savait que le moment viendrait, quand ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa mission serait correctement assimilé. Cela prenait du temps cette fois, voilà tout, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer – elle était assez mature pour comprendre que son maître ne possédait pas toutes les réponses, n'était pas infaillible.

Ils passèrent la soirée à travailler sur le fûinjutsu d'Hitomi. Même si Ensui avait cessé de lui apprendre de nouvelles choses en la matière – elle l'avait dépassé, cela sonnait toujours aussi étrange – il veillait à ce qu'elle évolue régulièrement. Jiraiya et Tsunade, les seuls deux Maîtres des Sceaux encore en vie, seraient sans doute fiers de ses progrès. Lequel des deux lui remettrait son titre, quand elle aurait assez évolué pour le mériter ? Seraient-ils seulement encore de ce monde ? Son monde s'était désormais suffisamment écarté du canon qu'elle connaissait pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parfaitement appréhender les évènements auxquels elle était confrontée.

— Tu t'occupes du sceau de Gaara demain matin, l'informa son maître juste avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Il a réservé une Salle des Sceaux pour que tu puisses y travailler. Ça ira sans Tsunade-sama ?

Elle réfléchit soigneusement avant de répondre. Ses mains fourmillèrent d'excitation, la mémoire des gestes à effectuer encore gravée dans leurs méridiens.

— Oui, shishou, ça ira.

Il sourit, effleura sa tempe du bout des doigts pour y injecter le chakra médical bien particulier qui l'aiderait à supporter ses cauchemars et retourna s'asseoir au salon. Pendant un long moment, il resta parfaitement immobile, son regard bleu pâle fixant le vide tandis qu'il suivait le rythme du chakra de son apprentie – _sa fille_. Il sentit l'instant exact où elle s'endormit, le ralentissement du flux dans ses méridiens et, s'il tendait l'oreille, le son ténu de sa respiration. Il compta silencieusement jusqu'à mille ; alors seulement il se leva, se dirigea vers le minibar et se servit un généreux verre de saké. Il ne touchait jamais une goutte d'alcool en présence d'Hitomi. Même le jour de son anniversaire, il était resté à l'eau, trop prudent pour se laisser aller même quand il était certain de se trouver en sécurité.

Quelque chose venait toujours lui donner tort s'il avait le malheur de s'abandonner.

Comme ce qu'il avait appris durant la mission que Shikaku lui avait confiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ensui avait effrontément menti à son chef de clan. Cela le rendait malade. Son chef, son ami, avait le droit de savoir. Mais le Jônin savait parfaitement comment il réagirait si Shikaku apprenait ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'oasis à mi-chemin de la frontière vers le Pays du Feu et il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire, pas alors que Konoha retrouvait enfin sa stabilité, pas alors que pour la première fois depuis plus de quatorze ans le village était gouverné par une main juste – il savait que d'autres ne partageaient pas vraiment cette opinion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ensui avait décidé de faire passer le bien de son village avant celui de son clan, de sa _famille_. Il se dégoûtait.

Il avait essayé de se convaincre que les intérêts de son village et de son clan se rejoignaient cette fois, mais ça ne suffisait pas à contraindre la culpabilité qui lui dévorait le cœur au silence. Il se frotta le pectoral gauche d'un poing fermé tout en avalant une gorgée d'alcool. Le liquide diffusait à l'intérieur de lui une chaleur que le Désert ne lui offrirait jamais. _Il se dégoûtait_. Chez les Nara, l'information se partageait librement, peu importait la doctrine du reste du village. Le savoir c'était le pouvoir – il avait refusé de partager le pouvoir avec son chef, son supérieur, le seul homme encore en vie à l'avoir toujours protégé des ennemis puissants qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

Peut-être que Shikaku lui pardonnerait son choix, comprendrait quand il lui aurait expliqué, quand l'information qu'Ensui dissimulait serait révélée. Mais Hitomi ? Hitomi, qui se montrait toujours si habile dans la manipulation des savoirs qu'on lui offrait ? Il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Il conservait pour lui ses découvertes afin de la protéger elle, surtout, mais ne le verrait-elle pas comme une trahison ? Le Jônin n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'impact d'un regard déçu de la part de son apprentie.

Quand Hitomi se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, la suite était vide. Sur ses gardes, elle traversa le salon, à la recherche son maître, même si elle savait grâce à ses méridiens qu'il ne serait pas là. Elle ferma les yeux comme Hoshihi le lui avait appris, concentra une dose prudente de chakra dans son nez et inspira lentement, laissant le temps à l'air de lui offrir les informations qu'il renfermait. Ensui était parti depuis plusieurs heures, sans doute au milieu de la nuit. Et n'était pas revenu. Elle sentait une vague odeur d'alcool ; elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que son maître, ninja éprouvé, ne se laissait jamais aller à la bouteille. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de partir sans prévenir… À moins qu'il ait espéré régler un problème dans le secret de la nuit et être de retour avant qu'elle ne le réalise.

Mais il n'était pas là. Ses armes aussi avaient disparu, tout comme le reste de sa tenue. Une sourde vague d'inquiétude lui mordit le ventre. Elle resta parfaitement immobile au milieu du salon pendant presqu'une minute avant de se mettre en mouvement, chacun de ses gestes empreint d'efficacité et d'habitude. Son nouveau tantô accroché à sa ceinture et vêtue comme pour se rendre au combat, elle dévala au pas de courses les escaliers de l'hôtel jusqu'à se retrouver dans la rue. Elle devait retrouver Gaara ; peut-être aurait-il des informations.

Elle fut à nouveau prise de court quand, au lieu d'être accueillie par son ami devant la Salle des Sceaux, il lui fut indiqué par un Chûnin à l'air épuisé que le Seigneur Gaara avait dû annuler sa réservation pour une affaire urgente. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait au fond de ses entrailles tordues d'angoisse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'égarer sa main du côté de la garde de son sabre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le dégainer comme ça. Seuls les combats d'entraînement lui étaient permis en tant que visiteuse, dans des zones privées et soigneusement délimitées. Si le futur Kazekage n'avait pas été son ami, elle n'aurait même pas eu cette permission-là.

— Ah, Eien, tu es là !

La voix de Kankurô lui fit faire volte-face. Elle éloigna soigneusement sa main de son sabre, mais elle vit le regard de son ami intercepter son geste. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis secouer la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée, puis prit la parole d'un ton ferme et pressant, le regard rivé au sien.

— Je te cherchais. Senjin-san a été arrêté cette nuit.

Hitomi laissa échapper un petit son étranglé, chargé de détresse. Elle aurait voulu le contenir. Elle aurait dû le contenir.

— Je crois qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, que c'est un malentendu, poursuivit le jeune homme, mais la situation est compliquée. Gaara est en train d'essayer de régler ça et Temari a obtenu que tu puisses le visiter. Je dois te conduire jusqu'à lui.

— D-d'accord, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Merci.

— C'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? Gaara va régler tout ça. Il ne laissera pas ton père croupir dans nos prisons s'il est innocent.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, prise d'angoisses si fortes qu'elle en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pas dupe, il enlaça ses épaules d'un bras solide pendant un instant puis reprit son chemin à côté d'elle. Les prisons. Elle n'avait jamais visité celles de Konoha, même après avoir aidé à les défendre et à contenir les prisonniers qui s'en échappaient durant l'invasion, mais les bruits qui couraient dans le village, en particulier parmi les Jônin, lui donnaient une bonne idée de ce qui s'y passait. Elle ne voyait pas Suna fonctionner différemment.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment anonyme d'une démarche assurée pour Kankurô et nerveuse pour Hitomi. Aussitôt, un Chûnin se présenta devant eux, les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes noires. Il était lourdement armé, mais dissimulait cet atout avec soin. Si la kunoichi n'avait pas senti la quantité de sceaux cachée sous son uniforme couleur sable et gravés sur sa peau, elle l'aurait cru sans défense – aussi vulnérable que les terrifiants Chûnin gratte-papier pouvaient l'être.

— Elle est avec moi, intervint Kankurô d'une voix dure avant même que l'homme ne parle.

— Les règles restent les règles, Kankurô-sama. Senjin-san, honorable invitée de Maître Gaara, vous devez déposer toutes vos armes à la consigne avant d'aller plus loin. Nous en prendrons bien entendu le plus grand soin.

Pendant un instant, Hitomi songea à lutter, à protester, mais elle dut écarter cette idée. Cela ne ferait que causer un incident diplomatique dont Ensui pourrait payer le prix. Avec un soupir, elle obtempéra et suivit le Chûnin dans un petit local où l'un de ses collègues montait la garde. Les gestes empreints de rigueur, elle se défit de ses armes une à une, sans honte devant le malaise visible des deux officiers. Un autre jour, elle aurait eu la patience de paraître docile, vulnérable, jeune, tout ce que des ninjas voulaient voir chez leurs pairs étrangers. Un autre jour, oui.

— Suivez-moi, Senjin-san. Je vais vous conduire à la cellule où votre père est retenu.

Elle s'exécuta à nouveau, mais fut incapable de combattre totalement le mélange de panique et de fureur qui s'élevait lentement en elle. Le Murmure ne l'aidait pas, promesses de vengeance et de massacres entrelacées et répétées jusqu'à devenir presque une mélodie – elle ne pouvait leur échapper, seulement les ignorer, malgré la tentation qu'elles représentaient. Elle se tordit les doigts avec anxiété pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser tout ce que ce geste trahissait et de se contraindre à l'impassibilité. Il irait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Le Chûnin les guida, elle et Kankurô, jusqu'à un sous-sol – c'était une bonne idée, personne ne pourrait éventrer ce bâtiment-là pour faire échapper les prisonniers. Des couloirs s'alignaient de chaque côté d'une allée centrale à perte de vue, percés régulièrement de petites cellules non pas fermées par des barreaux mais par une paroi de verre blindé. Ainsi donc, Suna maîtrisait également cette technologie. Elle suivit le Chûnin dans ce dédale – onzième couloir, troisième cellule, elle prit soin de graver ce chemin dans son esprit même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour s'en souvenir. Son cœur se serra et remonta dans sa gorge quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait derrière la vitre.

Ensui était allongé sur un futon défoncé, une jambe grossièrement bandée. Du sang suintait déjà à travers le tissu sali par le sable du Désert, mais ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude, Hitomi nota la plaie non soignée au-dessus de son sourcil droit qui saignait toujours légèrement et la fine pellicule de sueur sur son visage. Il remuait légèrement : elle comprit instantanément qu'il tremblait. De fièvre peut-être ? Ses yeux fixaient le plafond comme s'il y voyait quelque chose et ses lèvres remuaient en silence.

— Qu… Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient et blessé juste à côté de la cache où un… objet a été dérobé cette nuit, répondit Kankurô. Un précieux objet, une relique même. Nous avons trouvé des traces suggérant la présence d'autres ninjas, mais trop ténues pour qu'on puisse les traquer. Comme il était le seul shinobi étranger encore sur les lieux, il a été emprisonné. Ni Gaara ni moi ne le pensons coupable, mais il n'est pas cohérent et tant qu'il ne témoignera pas de ce qu'il faisait là, il n'a aucune chance d'être relâché.

— Et Gaara essaye de forcer cette situation malgré tout.

— Nous devons beaucoup à Senjin-san, lui plus que nous autres. Il le reconnaît sans problème. Pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de lui rendre la pareille…

— Je vois. Je veux entrer.

— Eien, il a commencé à être malade quand…

— Je veux entrer dans cette cellule, répéta-t-elle d'une voix dure. Si tu peux m'y faire entrer, si tu peux me laisser vérifier par moi-même que mon père ne mourra pas pendant que nous réglons ce problème, _fais-moi entrer_.

Il initia un pas en arrière mais se figea avant de véritablement avouer la crainte qu'elle avait fait naître en lui pendant un instant. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'excuser – ou peut-être le ferait-elle plus tard, quand elle saurait pourquoi son shishou reposait comme un pantin brisé dans une cellule de prison. Il l'évalua du regard puis obtempéra, faisant signe au Chûnin de déverrouiller la petite porte encastrée là où le verre blindé s'arrêtait.

— Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé de te prévenir, ajouta Kankurô d'un ton presque doux. Je viendrai te chercher avant que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil.

Elle acquiesça distraitement, inexorablement appelée par le spectacle malheureux qui l'attendait derrière la vitre. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, dès qu'elle sentit les sceaux gravés dans les murs s'activer, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Avec un grognement de douleur, elle se plia en deux et vomit sur les dalles, le corps en feu, saturé de sensations qui ne l'avaient pas affligée depuis des années. Une plainte rauque lui échappa, elle vacilla sur ses jambes mais parvint à tenir debout. Elle n'avait plus accès à son chakra – aucun prisonnier n'avait accès à son chakra. Pour la plupart des shinobi retenus dans ces geôles, ce n'était qu'un problème concernant leur potentielle évasion, mais pour Ensui et Hitomi, cela signifiait que leurs méridiens étaient à vif.

— Père, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue – le mot sonnait étrange sur sa langue, dans sa gorge, et même dans ces circonstances une tension qu'elle ignorait percevoir au niveau de son abdomen se détendit. Enfin, il réagit, tournant lentement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient humides, brouillés par la fièvre qui l'assaillait. Elle pouvait sentir dans son propre corps une pareille affliction se réveiller, derrière l'assaut incessant des dizaines, centaines de chakras alentours. Que les prisonniers soient privés de l'accès à leur chakra ne signifiait pas que l'énergie en elle-même n'existait pas, et la sensibilité d'Hitomi s'était sans le moindre doute développée ces dernières années, quand bien même elle n'avait utilisé le côté utile de sa maladie que sporadiquement. Pour Ensui, bien plus âgé, ce devait être cent fois pire.

— Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle en avançant vers lui d'une démarche mal assurée.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots qu'Hitomi ne comprenait pas, il la laissa défaire le bandage sale autour de sa cuisse gauche. Elle sentait aussi clairement que sa propre énergie le faible niveau des réserves de son maître – elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait sous le tissu souillé, même si elle ne sentait encore aucune odeur significative au-delà de celle du sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant devant la chair rouge et enflée barrée d'une estafilade sanguinolente. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, tressaillit en percevant la chaleur sur sa peau. Les ninjas ne subissaient pas souvent d'infection, leurs corps n'étaient pas aussi bien préparés que ceux des civils à combattre une telle invasion puisque normalement le chakra s'en chargeait à la place de leurs anticorps.

— C'est l'œil, grogna-t-il d'une voix pressante, l'œil…

Les sourcils froncés, elle s'empara de son menton pour lui immobiliser le visage et examiner ses yeux l'un après l'autre. Le droit était souligné d'un hématome, injecté de sang, mais il réagit quand elle approcha ses doigts, donc il voyait toujours. Le mélange d'infection et de surcharge sensorielle pouvait-elle l'emmener si loin de lui-même ? Hitomi elle-même ne tenait le coup que par un pur élan de volonté ; bientôt, elle devrait sortir, s'allonger dans une pièce plongée dans le noir et parfaitement silencieuse pour se remettre. Bientôt. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Sans égard pour sa propre pudeur, elle fit passer sa tunique par-dessus ses épaules et déchira le tissu gris sombre en bandes plus ou moins égales. Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Elle aurait dû prévoir, desceller son matériel médical avant d'entrer – le lui aurait-on permis ? Elle s'empara du petit broc d'eau posé dans un coin, hors d'atteinte pour Ensui dans cet état, et se servit du précieux liquide pour nettoyer sa jambe puis l'entaille au-dessus de son sourcil comme elle le pouvait. Tsunade feulerait d'horreur en voyant son travail approximatif ; la jeune fille aurait vraiment aimé avoir sa Hokage sous la main dans une telle situation.

Elle était en train de finir le bandage quand les muscles d'Ensui se nouèrent d'un seul coup. Elle ne comprit qu'un instant plus tard, quand une masse colossale de chakra néfaste, vicié, la frappa à son tour de plein fouet. Un hurlement de douleur s'empara de sa gorge jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise ; derrière le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, elle entendait son shishou hurler aussi, si tendu que ses muscles semblaient prêts à se déchirer. À travers le mur de feu et d'agonie qui l'entourait, Hitomi parvint à se redresser. Sa main moite trouva la gorge trempée de sueur glacée d'Ensui, son pouls affolé. Elle trouva le point de pression qu'elle cherchait et appuya, comptant les secondes entre ses dents serrées jusqu'à ce que son corps se détende au-delà de ce que tout ninja aurait voulu. Elle le laissa inconscient et en paix derrière elle.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et elle fonça dehors, un sanglot de soulagement se frayant un chemin dans sa gorge quand ses barrières se remirent en place. Elle ne sentait plus de Gaara, dont les mains la rattrapèrent quand elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds, qu'une présence assourdie et confortable. Ses nerfs hurlaient encore de douleur fantôme, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression de mourir à chaque inspiration. Elle se fit toute petite dans ses bras, tentant comme elle le pouvait d'étouffer ses geignements d'animal blessé.

— Il ne pourra pas communiquer dans cet état, finit-elle par affirmer d'une voix tremblante et serrée. Les sceaux qui empêchent les prisonniers d'utiliser leur chakra désactivent aussi les protections que nous utilisons contre la maladie qui court dans la famille. Chaque source de chakra est une agression pour nos sens. Tant qu'il est là-dedans, il ne peut que souffrir et délirer. Et il finira par m-mourir si on ne le sort pas de là.

Gaara essuya sa joue humide d'une main ferme. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait jusque-là. Il fit signe à Kankurô, qui se tenait toujours près de la porte : le jeune homme se défit aussitôt de la veste qu'il portait par-dessus sa tenue de Kabuki et la lui tendit. Le jinchûriki drapa le tissu sombre autour des épaules tremblantes d'Hitomi, protégeant ainsi une modestie inexistante.

— C'est exactement ce dont je suis venu parler à Shidako-san, Eien, fit-il d'une voix douce en désignant le Chûnin qui se tenait à quelques pas de distance. J'ai négocié avec le Conseil : il sera enfermé au Manoir, dans une aile réservée aux prisonniers de marque, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit tirée au clair. Il verra un médecin. Il se remettra.

— Les prisonniers de marque ? Mais…

— L'amitié du futur Kazekage lui en donne le droit. Vous êtes mes invités, lui comme toi. Sous ma responsabilité.

Un sanglot serré lui échappa, de soulagement cette fois. Gaara posa un regard impérieux sur Shikado, qui s'empressa de déverrouiller à nouveau la porte de la cellule. Aussitôt, le sable de Gaara prit vie, cueillant le corps inerte sur le futon qui lui avait servi de couchage. Sortir de la prison fut une affaire complexe, entre Hitomi qui cédait lentement à la fièvre et son père inconscient et malade. Elle marchait seule à ses côtés, quand bien même sa vue se brouillait et ses membres protestaient au moindre de ses gestes. Le Murmure vibrait à l'intérieur de son ventre, débordant de la fureur bien caractéristique d'un animal blessé. Mais elle, elle n'était plus en colère. Elle avait trop mal pour ressentir autre chose que de l'inquiétude pour son maître.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le manoir, puis dans une aile du rez-de-chaussée séparée du reste de la bâtisse par une porte renforcée et lourdement verrouillée. D'autres sceaux couraient dans les murs, Hitomi sentait leurs faibles vibrations contre sa peau, mais aucun d'eux ne menaçait la santé de son maître, elle pouvait le déterminer rien qu'en passant dans leur champ d'action. La vision d'Hitomi était obscurcie aux extrémités, un signe s'il en fallait que son corps se préparait à une perte de connaissance. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait…

Avec un soupir, elle s'effondra, rattrapée de justesse par Gaara.


	107. Seule en terre inconnue

Hitomi se réveilla les muscles noués, le corps prêt au combat. La douleur désincarnée qui courait dans ses muscles la rattrapa aussitôt, mais elle ne laissa pas la vague sensation de brûlure sous sa peau l'arrêter. Elle devait trouver Ensui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'écho de son chakra, mais sa faiblesse et son rythme désordonné effrayèrent la jeune kunoichi. Elle se leva malgré les protestations de son corps, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans le manoir où vivait Gaara, dans une petite chambre obscure – il s'était souvenu de ses besoins quand ses sens étaient saturés de la sorte. Elle écarta un rideau juste assez pour pouvoir évaluer l'heure. Plus de midi, alors que l'aube était à peine passée quand elle était entrée dans la prison… Elle serra les poings et quitta la pièce qui avait protégé son repos forcé, l'aura meurtrière se formant contre son gré sur sa peau. Elle sentait Gaara, Kankurô et Temari rassemblés autour de la source affaiblie du chakra de son maître, et une autre signature énergétique qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Il était facile pour elle de se laisser guider par cette concentration d'énergie à travers les couloirs inconnus et déserts. À chaque pas décidé, elle retrouva un peu plus la maîtrise d'elle-même ; quand elle arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle son but se trouvait, son aura s'était dissipée. Tant mieux. Elle était à peu près sûre que mobiliser une telle menace en présence du Kazekage en devenir constituerait une offense digne de la faire emprisonner elle aussi ; ses amis ne la trahiraient pas, mais la présence inconnue le ferait peut-être.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et avança à l'intérieur d'une autre chambre, un peu plus large que celle dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée et baignée dans une lumière froide qui lui blessa les yeux. Elle comprit l'utilité d'une telle mesure en voyant la jeune femme en uniforme de médecin qui se tenait à côté du lit. Et entre les draps… Son cœur se serra, même si elle savait parfaitement que son maître ne serait pas miraculeusement remis en quelques heures. Son état semblait même avoir empiré. Des ombres nouvelles se dessinaient sous ses yeux clos, des tressaillements visibles parcouraient ses muscles, et son chakra circulait à grand-peine dans son corps, la quantité d'énergie trop faible pour correctement couvrir les besoins de chacun de ses membres. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir tourmenté, les lèvres tremblantes et les poings serrés. Aussitôt, Temari apparut à ses côtés, prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes.

— Il se remettra, Eien. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air comme ça, mais Shinji-sensei est formelle, il guérira.

— Je n'avais jamais vu de mes yeux la maladie dont votre père et vous souffrez, admit la doctoresse d'une voix assurée. Mais je me souviens de la circulaire que Lady Tsunade a publiée à ce sujet il y a vingt ans.

— Hokage-sama communiquait ses découvertes avec les médics d'autres villages ?

— C'est elle qui a commencé le système de collaboration médicale du continent. Sans son système qui ignore les conflits, certaines découvertes majeures attendraient toujours de faire leur entrée en médecine.

— J-je vois… Et pour mon père ?

— Je prendrai soin de lui de mon mieux. Il sera sur pieds quand vous reviendrez.

— Quand je… Reviendrai ?

— Je t'expliquerai, répondit Gaara d'un ton ferme. Plus tard.

Elle acquiesça, une légère méfiance clairement lisible sur ses traits, sans tenter de lutter pour obtenir les informations qu'il lui taisait pour l'instant. Elle s'agenouilla au chevet de son maître, repoussa une mèche poisseuse de sueur derrière son oreille, effleura son front brûlant. Il rêvait, elle le comprit aux mouvements secs et brefs de ses yeux derrière ses paupières closes, aux mots qui se formaient sur ses lèvres craquelées sans qu'un son ne les franchisse. Elle passa le pouce sur la ride creusée entre ses sourcils, contempla longtemps son corps brisé, comme pour abreuver la sourde colère qui croissait en elle.

Elle éparpillerait les cadavres de ceux qui lui avaient fait ça à travers le Désert tout entier.

Après avoir formulé une prière à l'Ermite, le dieu commun de tous les shinobi, elle se releva lentement et se contraignit à sortir de la chambre sans un regard en arrière, peu importait combien elle avait envie, besoin, d'une dernière vision d'Ensui. Un nœud serré dans son ventre lui assurait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus avant des jours, des semaines, qu'elle ne serait pas là pour veiller comme un aigle sur son rétablissement ; ce rôle appartiendrait à d'autres.

Gaara l'attendait seul dans le couloir. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de Shinji-san, près de Temari et Kankurô dans la chambre attenante à celle d'Ensui, comme s'ils avaient tous trois voulu leur offrir un peu d'intimité. Bien entendu, un tel luxe n'existait pas pour les ninjas, mais le geste lui-même restait bienveillant, et apprécié. Hitomi s'approcha de son ami, adossé entre deux fenêtres. Elle comprit immédiatement au sérieux dans ses yeux turquoise et à la raideur de ses épaules qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à l'enfant qui l'appelait « Hitomi-nee » mais au futur Kazekage. Tant mieux. Elle avait besoin que ce soit sérieux, pas seulement pour elle, mais pour lui aussi.

— Tu sais bien qu'à Suna, commença le jeune homme, le devoir d'un parent retombe sur son aîné si ce parent disparaît ou ne peut l'accomplir pour une raison ou une autre.

Elle acquiesça. Oui, elle se souvenait, et se souvenait que les devoirs stricts du shinobi – s'engager, servir son pays – étaient la seule exception, parce qu'on ne pouvait forcer la main à ceux qui voulaient rester des civils pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Cet amendement à la loi n'était apparu qu'à la fin de la dernière guerre. Si Konoha avait été le village le plus touché par les pertes, Suna ne se trouvait pas très loin derrière. Rasa, Kazekage le Quatrième, avait conclu de cette guerre que contraindre des gens sans vocation à se battre pour lui ne formerait pas des soldats efficaces, mais une montagne de cadavres. Les civils avaient d'autres moyens de se rendre utiles.

— Le Conseil s'est servi de ce principe en ce qui concerne Senjin-san et toi. Pour redresser le tort causé au patrimoine du village, il devrait retrouver et rendre l'artefact, mais comme tu le sais, il n'est pas en état de faire l'un ou l'autre. Tu es sa seule héritière. Ils ont décidé de t'accorder un délai d'un mois, sans quoi Senjin-san sera enfermé à nouveau dans nos geôles et y croupira jusqu'à ce qu'un accord avec Konoha l'en sorte. Je suis désolé, Eien, c'est le mieux que j'aie pu obtenir.

Le visage d'Hitomi se ferma et Gaara se surprit à retenir un frisson face à son regard glacé, calculateur. La plupart du temps, il oubliait à quel point sa toute première amie pouvait être dangereuse, et puis ce genre d'expression ou une action violente et détachée lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était ni aussi douce ni aussi gentille que Naruto. Ce n'était pas un désir de paix qui la motivait, pas exactement, mais quelque chose de trouble et complexe sur lequel elle n'avait jamais posé de mots en sa présence. Il évalua son amie du regard, capable de saisir même sur ce visage inconnu l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait.

— Je veillerai personnellement sur lui, Eien. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, pas vrai ? Occupe-toi de retrouver cette pierre de chakra et de faire payer les voleurs. Suna tiendra sa promesse de vous rendre votre liberté de mouvement, le Conseil n'aura pas d'autre choix.

— Je serai seule, pas vrai ?

— Malheureusement, oui. Ils estiment qu'ils n'ont pas à mobiliser un bon ninja pour t'assister dans ta tâche, dans le redressement de vos torts. Tu seras surveillée par des membres de nos forces spéciales, mais tu ne les apercevras jamais, et si tu te trouves en danger, ils ont interdiction formelle de t'aider. Je suis désolé, Eien, c'est la loi.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Gaara. Sans toi, il serait encore enfermé dans cette prison avec sa jambe infectée et les chakra alentours pour le torturer. J'ai une dette envers toi.

— Tu m'as appris qu'il n'y avait jamais de dette entre amis. N'essaye même pas d'en créer une entre nous.

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle lui accorda ce point d'un petit hochement de tête.

— J'ai besoin de récupérer mes armes et de me préparer.

— Viens, je vais te les rendre. Je t'ai déjà préparé des provisions pour un voyage d'un mois dans le Désert, mais tu pourras y ajouter ce que tu veux. Tout ce qui m'appartient est à toi.

— Très bien, marmonna-t-elle. Merci.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître sèche, mais elle avait une conscience aiguë du temps qui s'écoulait, du délai qui lui avait été accordé. Elle devait retrouver les voleurs de la pierre, les massacrer et la récupérer, puis la ramener à Suna. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle suivit Gaara jusqu'à ce qui ne pouvait être que sa chambre – les draps intouchés du lit, le sable plus sombre que celui du Désert incrusté partout où se portait le regard. Elle plissa les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette tendue de son ami.

— J'étais censée m'occuper de ton sceau aujourd'hui.

— Je peux attendre. Le problème de Senjin-san est plus urgent. Tiens, ton sabre.

Elle passa à sa ceinture le fourreau vert sapin qui protégeait le dernier cadeau que lui avait offert son maître. Elle pouvait déjà anticiper le sombre plaisir que ce serait de l'utiliser pour le venger. Son sang chantait, attisé par le Murmure et ses pulsions de violence si bien refoulées – jusqu'à ce que le vernis craque et que la violence devienne sa ligne de conduite plutôt qu'un indice subtil en arrière-plan. Chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'elle replaçait ses armes dans leurs divers rangements les unes après les autres se chargeait de menace contenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara lui désigna l'endroit où le casse avait eu lieu, où Ensui avait été trouvé inconscient et blessé. Elle fendit les rues de Suna avec détermination et efficacité, usant parfois du voyage par les toits que Konoha affectionnait tant. Les Sunajin semblaient parfois alarmés quand elle bondissait d'un côté à l'autre d'une rue, peu habitués qu'ils étaient à ce type de parcours, mais personne ne vint l'interrompre.

Tant mieux.

Elle arriva sur les lieux où le délit s'était produit une heure après son départ. Aussitôt, elle repéra l'endroit où Ensui était tombé à la trace de sang sur le mur de pierre brune qui portait son odeur. Elle ouvrit la porte aux sensations de ses méridiens, laissant ce sens prendre le dessus sur les autres. Les hommes et femmes qui avaient affronté son maître – elle en comptait quatre – avaient utilisé des jutsu durant le combat. La traque n'en serait que plus aisée. Une bouffée d'aura meurtrière s'empara d'elle mais elle la refoula : elle ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer sur elle les foudres des membres des Forces Spéciales.

Elle repéra une trace plus forte que les autres, une personne qui avait utilisé un jutsu au moins de rang A et de longue durée avec ça – peut-être la Technique de Camouflage utilisée par certains Jônin, qui réfractait la lumière sur leur corps et les rendait particulièrement difficiles à suivre visuellement. Si Ensui n'avait pas été blessé et à court de chakra, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de suivre ce shinobi à la trace grâce à la maladie qui, cette fois-ci, avait contribué à son terrible état. Elle leva la main, plongea les doigts directement dans la légère trace d'énergie qu'elle percevait encore comme pour s'en imprégner physiquement, puis se mit en route.

Elle sortit de Suna par une porte dérobée qui n'avait manifestement pas été verrouillée depuis des années. Les deux agents des Forces Spéciales qui la suivaient se tendirent en réaction à cette découverte, elle put le sentir à leur chakra qui s'éleva brutalement puis revint à des niveaux normaux quand ils reprirent le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Elle pesta, agacée par la distraction qu'ils venaient tous deux de créer, mais retrouva tout de même la piste. Elle arriva en début de soirée devant une oasis.

Et le premier cadavre.

Il était offert au soleil et aux corbeaux, une blessure béante lui barrant l'abdomen. Hitomi fronça les sourcils, se pencha sur le corps qui commençait déjà à se décomposer du fait de la chaleur sans même plisser le nez et fit à nouveau appel à son sixième sens. Là, elle pouvait sentir la plus discrète nuance du chakra de son maître. Sans doute le dernier jutsu qu'il avait exécuté avant de s'écrouler, à en juger par la faiblesse de la technique. Elle avait été suffisante néanmoins pour ouvrir le ventre de sa victime, une blessure qui avait fini par causer son trépas.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, barbu, la peau rougie par le soleil. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient d'un brun terne. Il portait autour de la taille, par-dessus des vêtements adaptés au Désert, un bandeau dont le symbole de Suna était barré non pas une, mais deux fois. Une source de rancœur ? Elle lui examina les mains, les ongles, les vêtements, grava chaque détail du cadavre dans son esprit. Autour de son cou, elle trouva un pendentif représentant les kanjis pour le mot « crépuscule ». Elle le détacha de sous sa nuque sans la moindre hésitation et le rangea dans un petit sceau de stockage qu'elle coinça entre les bandages de son poignet droit.

Elle décida de passer la nuit dans l'oasis, assez loin pour ne sentir l'odeur du cadavre que quand le vent tournait. Elle cala son dos contre un rocher qui sortait de terre comme une épine grossière et mâchonna l'une des rations de survie qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle. Elle savait chasser dans le Désert, Ensui y avait veillé, mais cela demandait une énergie qu'elle préférait investir dans la traque. En plus de ça, les rations des Akimichi, les seules qu'elle achetait à Konoha, étaient étudiées pour fournir tous les nutriments dont elle avait besoin pour une quantité d'énergie et de chakra optimale.

Après s'être restaurée, elle se pencha sur son carnet communicant et résuma la situation à Shikaku. Elle envoya un message similaire à Itachi, au cas où il serait dans la région et pourrait lui prêter assistance sans éveiller les soupçons des membres des Services Spéciaux qui la suivaient – elle le précisa, bien entendu – puis à Haku et Naruto parce qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. Ses quatre lettres s'évaporèrent dans le néant du sceau l'une après l'autre, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une page blanche qui semblait presque la narguer.

Elle passa la nuit à méditer en silence sous la Lune, plongée dans sa Bibliothèque mais toujours prête à retourner à sa conscience en cas de problème, puis repartit deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. Elle serait forcée de s'arrêter pendant les deux heures les plus chaudes mais refusait de perdre du temps. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps que cette traque prendrait. Après s'être désaltérée, elle reprit la trace de chakra dans l'air là où elle la trouva et fendit le Désert vers le nord, résolue. Si elle continuait tout droit pendant plusieurs jours, elle atteindrait le Pays des Clés et sa capitale, Jômae. Ses ninjas étaient des experts en espionnage, mais très peu nombreux, si bien que malgré ses montagnes riches en minerais précieux, on n'entendait pratiquement jamais parler de ce pays à l'internationale.

N'était-ce pas un parfait endroit où fuir pour des nukenin de Sunagakure ? Les chasseurs de déserteurs du village ne songeraient même pas à aller chercher chez leur insignifiant voisin. C'était un raisonnement typique des membres des Villages Cachés, elle incluse : ils étaient si concentrés sur leurs voisins les plus puissants qu'ils en oubliaient à quel points les petits pays pouvaient les surpasser dans certains domaines ou constituer une menace. Il suffisait de contempler la situation à Amegakure pour le comprendre. La menace se trouvait là, si près, pourtant personne ne le soupçonnait encore. La fermeture des frontières était juste vue comme une originalité, et pas comme la menace qui enflait dans l'ombre.

Les jours se succédèrent et se mêlèrent en elle. Finalement, ses proies ne s'étaient pas dirigées vers le Pays des Clés, elles se déplaçaient plutôt sans cesse d'un abri à l'autre, comme si elles se savaient poursuivies. Dans ce cas, leur instinct n'était pas si mauvais : Hitomi ne comptait pas renoncer, même après la fin du délai si elle en venait là, poussée par le désir de vengeance, la soif de violence et le devoir d'élève qui la poussait à prouver l'innocence de son maître. C'était pour lui qu'elle avançait chaque jour sous un soleil de plomb, les lèvres sèches et la peau brûlée par un soleil cruel, guérissant chaque soir ce dont son faible ninjutsu médical pouvait se charger et ignorant le reste.

L'aube teintait le ciel du dixième jour quand le corbeau se posa sur son épaule dans un murmure de plumes et d'air. Ses trois pattes armées de serres cruelles se crispèrent sur la peau protégée par un tissu épais, juste assez fort pour faire couler le sang. Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi écarta la douleur, se concentrant sur l'œil que l'oiseau tournait en sa direction. Comme elle le soupçonnait, il vira brièvement au rouge percé de trois tomoe noirs puis reprit sa couleur naturelle pour un animal de cette espèce.

Dans une poche le long de sa cuisse gauche, son carnet refroidit pendant quelques secondes puis reprit sa température normale. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier qui avait envoyé ce message, mais en regarder le contenu maintenant aurait éveillé les suspicions des deux membres des Services Spéciaux qui la suivaient à la trace. Elle avait systématiquement écrit dans son carnet le soir depuis son départ ; ils pensaient sans doute qu'elle tenait un journal intime ou quelque chose du genre à moins d'être des senseurs suffisamment habiles pour percevoir de si faibles étincelles de chakra depuis la distance respectueuse qu'ils entretenaient avec elle depuis le début.

_Hitomi-san, _écrivait-il_, je ne suis malheureusement pas à proximité du Pays du Vent en ce moment, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans allié durant une épreuve aussi difficile. Yatagarasu est mon compagnon le plus fidèle depuis la mort de Shisui – je crois que vous le qualifieriez de « familier ». Il vous protégera en mon nom si vous en avez besoin, ou vous assistera si sa force ne suffit pas à écarter le danger. Il ne parle pas la langue des hommes, mais connaît les signes de Konoha. Que la Flamme de la Volonté vous protège._

Elle soupira, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, et s'attela à l'écriture d'une réponse. Qu'il ait pensé à elle, qu'il lui ait envoyé son _familier_ parmi tous les corbeaux qui répondaient à ses appels, lui réchauffait le cœur d'une étrange façon. Elle envoya son message d'une étincelle de chakra, traquant avec précision la présence des deux shinobi qui gardaient en permanence un œil sur elle. Ils se relayaient pour monter la garde et se reposer quand elle s'arrêtait, elle le sentait à travers le voile éthéré qui séparait sa Bibliothèque du monde physique.

Le lendemain, peu après les heures les plus chaudes, Hitomi trouva un nukenin encore en vie sur sa route. Elle reconnut tout de suite la signature bien particulière de son chakra : il faisait partie des agresseurs d'Ensui. Elle le regarda se traîner jusqu'au bord de la petite source de l'oasis où il avait été laissé – elle percevait la suite de la piste derrière lui. Quand elle se décala sur la gauche, elle comprit pourquoi ses compagnons l'avaient abandonné. Au-dessous du genou, sa jambe disparaissait, et quand elle inspira profondément, elle perçut l'odeur caractéristique d'une infection. Son maître était-il sorti de la sienne ? Son cœur se serra, l'élan de miséricorde qu'elle aurait pu éprouver pour le soldat ennemi étouffé par une bouffée de haine pure.

Elle franchit la limite entre Désert et oasis d'un pas déterminé, sans prendre la peine de contrôler l'aura meurtrière qui fleurissait sur sa peau. Le blessé s'étrangla sur sa propre salive, pris de court, et se retourna sur le dos comme il le pouvait. Le Murmure tiraillait sous sa peau comme un damné, désespéré de faire souffrir cet homme comme Ensui avait souffert. Elle lui tint sévèrement les rênes ; elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre les membres des Forces Spéciales. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les tuer d'une part, et d'autre part elle n'avait pas envie de blesser deux Sunajin qui n'avaient pas levé la main contre son maître. Gaara en serait tiraillé, et elle ne pouvait se contraindre à lui faire du mal.

— N-non, tenta le ninja qui délirait de fièvre.

— Si, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. Si tu m'apprends quelque chose d'utile, tu auras droit à une mort propre et rapide. Sinon… Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que je ferai. Tu as assez d'expérience dans ce monde pour le savoir.

Il laissa échapper une sorte de sanglot étranglé tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son torse, le clouant sur place. Elle dégaina le tantô qu'Ensui lui avait offert et posa le tranchant de la lame contre la carotide palpitante du shinobi. Il rua contre son poids, en vain. S'il avait encore possédé deux jambes en état de fonctionnement, il aurait pu la jeter à bas, mais il n'était qu'un soldat malade, blessé, brisé. Elle entendit un petit craquement dans sa bouche, puis il commença à se convulser sous elle, une mousse jaune et pestilentielle dégoulinant du coin de ses lèvres. Avec une série de jurons évanouis dans le silence assourdissant du Désert, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et coinça sa tête dans une prise cruelle, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Où est l'artefact ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

Elle vit l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans son regard et le relâcha en pestant, une grimace de dégoût sur les traits. Avant de s'occuper du corps, elle essuya ses mains souillées de bave et d'écume, puis fit un petit signe de la main à Yatagarasu, qui sauta du perchoir sur son épaule sur le visage de l'homme. En quelques secondes, ses yeux avaient disparu. Ils ne lui auraient de toute façon rien appris d'utile. Elle commença à examiner le corps, ignorant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Autour de son cou, elle trouva un autre pendentif représentant les mêmes kanji que sur le premier cadavre. Sans doute pas une coïncidence… Elle l'ajouta au premier dans son sceau de stockage, déjà à la recherche d'autres indices. Elle trouva dans le sac encroûté de sang qu'il portait encore sur le dos quelques maigres provisions et un autre bandeau de Suna au symbole barré.

Deux jours plus tard, la piste se rapprocha du Pays des Oiseaux, où les deux shinobis qui lui restaient furent rejoints par un groupe plus large. Hitomi s'arrêta net à ce point précis, triant les différentes sources de chakra pour tenter de peindre une image nette de la situation. Huit… Non, neuf shinobi supplémentaires. Elle jura. À moins qu'ils continuent de tomber comme des mouches, elle aurait du mal à les vaincre ou mourrait en essayant. Elle comptait plusieurs signatures du niveau Chûnin, mais quatre d'entre elles correspondaient à des Tokubetsu Jônin, voire des Jônin tout court. Ceux-là seraient les plus dangereux. Elle devrait s'occuper d'eux en dernier, après que tous leurs alliés et possibles boucliers soient tombés.

Le Murmure était devenu une constante, et plus seulement une présence sporadique. Il tiraillait sous sa peau en permanence, affamé de vengeance et de cruauté. La mort du shinobi qu'elle avait voulu interroger, malgré sa brutalité, n'avait fait qu'attiser le feu grondant de sa colère. Elle voulait dégrader, détruire, dévaster. Le corbeau, présence silencieuse et constante à ses côtés, ne faisait rien pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pulsions rageuses. Il se contentait de l'observer de ses yeux brillants qui prenaient parfois l'éclat écarlate du Sharingan, comme s'il n'attendait que de retourner auprès d'Itachi pour tout lui raconter.

Elle commença à remarquer les effets du rythme qu'elle s'imposait le seizième jour, quand sa vision se troubla sans raison apparente. Elle s'arrêta et prit le temps de se sonder à l'aide d'un peu de chakra médical. Déshydratation. Elle n'avait pas bu assez. Elle ne put retenir le juron qui lui monta aux lèvres tandis qu'elle tirait une outre d'un sceau dans les plis de sa ceinture et avalait quelques gorgées prudentes. Elle devait s'arrêter le temps de se réhydrater convenablement puis trouver un moyen de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas en mission dans une simple forêt du Pays du Feu. Le Désert tuait les imprudents de mille manières, Ensui le lui avait appris, elle ne devait pas s'autoriser à l'oublier.

— Tu dois bien te moquer, Yatagarasu, dit-elle ce soir-là alors que l'isolement faisait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale des étincelles de nervosité.

Il croassa – approbation, désaccord ? – tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à l'entrée de la grotte encastrée dans le flanc du Désert qu'elle s'était trouvé pour la nuit. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à deux heures de marche de l'océan, derrière lequel se cachaient des terres inconnues. Des nukenin avaient-ils tenté d'échapper à leur destin d'animal traqué en s'échappant par-là, dans l'espoir de trouver des terres vierges de tout ninja ? À leur place, c'était ce qu'elle aurait essayé de faire. Elle soupira, effleura du bout des doigts les plumes noires du corbeau et avala une gorgée d'eau à nouveau.

— Nos amis de Suna ne m'ont pas fait remarquer que je me mettais en danger, bien sûr. Tu peux les sentir aussi ? Si nous entrons au combat, ils n'interviendront pas.

Il croassa à nouveau, poussant cette fois sa jambe de son bec puissant. Au bout d'un moment, il pressa sa tête contre son genou. Avait-il aussi effectué ces gestes pour réconforter Itachi après la mort de Shisui ? Jamais Hoshihi ne lui avait tant manqué. Si seulement elle était libre de rentrer à Konoha sans se cacher sous une identité factice, parcourir les interminables forêts aux côtés de son familier… Elle se promit de consacrer à ses compagnons félins des jours entiers quand ce serait à nouveau possible. Ils le méritaient. Et elle aussi, elle le méritait.


	108. Alliés inespérés

Le vingt-deuxième jour, Hitomi commença enfin à se rapprocher de ses proies. Pas une fois ils n'étaient sortis du Désert : après l'avoir baladée dans toutes les directions, ils étaient de retour près du Pays des Clés. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre cadavre : si Ensui avait blessé ses deux autres adversaires, ce n'était pas mortellement, et ils avaient eu le temps d'accéder à des soins pour être encore capables de lui échapper. Yatagarasu ne la quittait que pour chasser les petits rongeurs du Désert. Une ou deux fois, il lui avait rapporté sa proie, comme pour s'en vanter. Elle y était habituée – Haîro affectionnait particulièrement cette pratique – et s'était contentée de chanter ses louanges en lui caressant le cou, là où elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait le mieux être touché.

— On est tout près, je le sens. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie jusqu'ici, Yatagarasu. Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre au combat qui s'annonce, mais je dois essayer. Tu comprends ?

Elle aurait juré que l'animal hochait la tête. Il étendit ses ailes comme s'il s'étirait puis se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'elle se préparait à la confrontation. Onze shinobi, tous plus expérimentés, contre elle seule ? Ses chances étaient minces, au mieux. S'il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Ensui lui botterait le cul suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer en vol plané jusqu'au Pays des Vagues. Elle émit un petit rire, ses forces retrouvées à l'idée de son mentor, vivant, énergique, plein d'enthousiasme. Elle ralentit en arrivant en vue du campement des shinobi ennemis.

La frontière avec le Pays des Clés était un terrain peu hospitalier, mélange surnaturel des forêts humides qui le composaient et du sable et de la chaleur qu'on ne trouvait en telles quantités que dans le Désert. Le sol semblait composé de gravillons aux arêtes cruelles qui lui auraient blessé les pieds si elle n'avait pas porté d'excellentes chaussures, et la forêt n'était qu'un enchevêtrement sans fin d'arbustes, de ronces et de lianes. On n'y voyait qu'à quelques mètres – il lui fallut des trésors de prudence pour avancer sans bruit sur ces terres peu familières, d'autant plus avec un lourd corbeau sur l'épaule.

Elle observa les hommes et les femmes du campement pendant une journée complète sans être repérée. Ce fut suffisant pour déterminer qu'ils portaient tous autour du cou le pendentif qu'elle avait trouvé sur les deux cadavres, ce qui semblait être des mois auparavant. Elle avait changé de poste d'observation toutes les deux heures et décidé, par prudence, de ne pas dormir cette nuit-là. Ainsi, elle avait appris de précieuses informations concernant leur rythme nocturne et déterminé plus sage d'attaquer de jour, pendant les heures les plus chaudes. N'importe quel Sunajin lui dirait que c'était de la folie – et le moment où la garde du camp était au plus bas.

Elle inspira profondément et se mit au travail, préparant tout le matin durant le terrain entourant le campement. Yatagarasu, comme guidé par un sixième sens, comprit qu'il lui fallait être particulièrement silencieux durant ses préparatifs. Pour la première fois, elle ne lésina pas sur les pièges mortels. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retenir à ce niveau – tant qu'elle n'utilisait pas le Murmure. Elle prit aussi le temps de repérer et désarmer les pièges adverses quand elle pouvait le faire sans signaler immédiatement sa présence.

Et dix minutes après le début des heures chaudes, quand la vigilance du camp fut au plus bas, elle attaqua.

L'une des grenades remplies du cocktail chimique favori d'Ensui vola en arc de cercle depuis la forêt et explosa en touchant le sol du camp, brûlant immédiatement la vie des deux shinobi les plus proches – Hitomi sentit leur chakra s'éteindre à jamais même sans les voir. Elle percevait aussi la présence d'une énergie pas tout à fait vivante derrière l'une des tentes, attirante et hypnotique si elle se laissait aller à l'écouter, ancienne, à peine maintenue dans ce plan d'existence par un pouvoir étranger. La pierre.

Elle l'avait repérée, petit renflement parfaitement sphérique sous le tissu brun d'un sac, près du centre du camp. Profitant de la confusion de l'explosion, elle se remémora les très anciennes leçons de Kurenai concernant la technique de substitution appliquée aux objets. Elle avait trouvé une autre pierre aux dimensions quasiment identiques aux abords du camp ; une étincelle de chakra, un instant de latence et dans sa main se trouvait l'objet qu'on avait accusé Ensui de voler. Sans même regarder dans cette direction, elle le scella aux côtés des deux colliers qu'elle avait récoltés les jours précédents. Maintenant que cette partie de la mission était accomplie, il était temps pour elle de passer à l'action.

Elle apparut dans le feu et la fumée, silhouette sombre entourée de chakra et d'une aura meurtrière si intense que l'air en devenait irrespirable. Pour les Jônin du camp, ce ne serait sans doute qu'une gêne, mais pour les Chûnin… Elle avait toujours été douée pour générer des auras, avant même de les maîtriser réellement. Elle inspira profondément et dégaina, sa lame attrapant la lumière du feu et du soleil, avant de se placer en position de combat.

— Salope, grogna l'un d'eux. Elle a tué Tanaki et Akira.

— Meurs ! cria un autre en se ruant sur elle.

Elle para le coup de kunai d'un revers de son tantô accompagné d'un coup de botte qui repoussa son agresseur puis activa l'un de ses sceaux. Un nuage de poison jaillit du petit morceau de parchemin. Elle, elle y était immunisée, Ensui y avait veillé en l'exposant encore et encore à des petites doses jusqu'à ce qu'elle supporte de le respirer sans le moindre changement de son état de santé. Ce n'était pas le cas des Sunajin : les deux plus proches d'elle s'écroulèrent en toussant du sang quelques minutes après avoir été exposés. Il était tellement, tellement satisfaisant de venger son maître avec les armes qu'il avait placées entre ses mains.

Elle siffla et Yatagarasu apparut dans toute sa gloire, survolant le camp tout en vomissant un torrent de flammes. Bien sûr… Il était sous contrat avec un Uchiha. Le feu était sans doute l'affinité élémentaire la plus évidente. Il pouvait toujours renforcer ses propres flammes en battant des ailes, ses trois pattes arquées pour plus de stabilité. Entre jeu de jambes subtil et coups de lame rapides, elle guida son adversaire le plus proche jusqu'aux flammes et l'y jeta d'une bourrade de l'épaule, sans perdre du temps à le regarder s'embraser. Il restait six shinobi, quatre hommes et deux femmes, encore debout autour d'elle ; les Jônin se trouvaient parmi eux.

— Eh bien, eh bien, c'est tout ce que vous avez ? lança-t-elle d'une voix railleuse. Je croyais que les redoutables nukenin issus de Sunagakure seraient plus difficiles à tuer.

— Crève !

L'une des femmes s'élança et Hitomi l'accueillit de sa lame, le visage figé dans un masque de concentration. Elle mobilisa du chakra dans ses membres pour suivre son rythme – elle était manifestement une spécialiste du taijutsu, pour frapper aussi dur et se déplacer aussi vite. La jeune fille ne devait qu'aux réflexes qu'Ensui lui avait inculqués avec le bô de ne pas se laisser déborder, parant et ripostant systématiquement à la dernière seconde. Le Murmure démangeait sous sa peau, la contraignant à mobiliser une partie de sa concentration dans le contrôle qu'elle devait lui imposer.

Pile comme elle lui ouvrait le ventre, elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos auquel elle réagit trop tard, renforçant ses reins avec du chakra en prévision du coup à venir. Cela ne suffit pas : la lame d'un kunai s'enfonça juste à côté de l'organe si vulnérable, envoyant dans son corps une vague de feu et d'agonie. Elle tomba sur un genou mais se releva aussitôt, forçant ses jambes qui faiblissaient à la porter juste encore un peu. Autour d'elle, les cinq ninjas formèrent un cercle pratiquement inviolable.

— Suiton, entonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque, la Grande Cataracte !

Son chakra s'éleva haut et intense autour d'elle, remplissant l'air du grondement d'un océan furieux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à exécuter cette technique auparavant mais elle en était toujours proche, si proche qu'Ensui ne cessait de la pousser dans la bonne direction. Et si la bonne direction était la certitude qu'elle allait mourir ce jour-là, en défendant l'honneur de son maître ? Autour d'elle apparut une tornade d'eau si dense que ses arêtes en étaient tranchantes, qui s'abattit sur les Jônin et le Chûnin autour d'elle sans la moindre pitié.

La vague dévastatrice emporta avec elle trois corps immobiles, si bien que seuls deux adversaires se dressèrent encore de part et d'autre d'Hitomi, dont les méridiens brûlaient et protestaient. Elle tomba à nouveau à genoux, son chakra presque totalement épuisé – trop pour combattre sans s'en remettre aux techniques interdites si elle voulait préserver le secret de son identité. La sensation tiède et humide du sang qui lui coulait sur la fesse et la jambe la réconfortait presque ; ce serait rapide. Elle ne résista pas quand l'homme derrière elle enroula ses cheveux dans son poing et lui tira la tête en arrière tandis que l'autre posait le tranchant d'un kunai contre sa jugulaire battante. Au-dessus d'elle, Yatagarasu croassa et tenta de fondre sur ses adversaires, mais une bourrade de l'homme qui la menaçait l'envoya bouler contre un arbre.

— Une dernière prière ? demanda l'homme en reposant la lame contre sa gorge.

— Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle, caressant un petit nuage rebondi. Ce nuage survolerait-il le Pays du Feu ? Shikamaru le verrait-il ? Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup qui l'achèverait, avec un profond sentiment d'adéquation. Mourir en vengeant l'honneur de son shishou était une belle mort. Pourtant ni douleur ni agonie ne vinrent. Submergée par la présence des deux Jônin si près d'elle, elle fut prise au dépourvu quand trois silhouettes toutes de brun vêtues apparurent dans le camp, jusqu'à ce que leur proximité lui permette de les reconnaître.

— Mais comment…

— Occupe-toi d'elle, la coupa la voix de la silhouette du milieu, s'adressant à un homme grand et mince.

Leurs visages étaient masqués, leurs cheveux cachés sous des capuchons sécurisés à l'aide de sceaux sur leurs têtes, mais elle les aurait reconnus quelles que soient les circonstances. Le grand homme obéit, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la soulever de terre et l'éloigner tandis que les deux autres barraient la route aux nukenin. Elle glapit de douleur quand une main se pressa contre sa blessure dans le bas du dos pour évaluer les dégâts.

— Ne prononce pas mon nom, murmura-t-il d'un ton pressant contre son oreille.

Elle grogna en réponse, vaguement approbatrice. Dire son nom ici serait vraiment stupide, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là – aucun des trois n'avait le droit. Elle perdit brièvement connaissance puis revint à elle dans une secousse qui alluma à l'intérieur de son corps un millier de petites souffrances.

— Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il encore. Les deux autres s'occupent des nukenin. Tu as bien travaillé, Eien. Tu as bien travaillé, repose-toi maintenant.

Elle… Elle avait l'habitude d'obéir à cette voix, pas vrai ? Il l'avait surveillée quelques fois aux barbecues pleins de monde quand elle était enfant, l'avait conseillée à plusieurs reprises quand elle fendait les épreuves que l'Académie jetait sur son chemin avec aise, et puis… La pensée s'évapora juste avant de se former tout à fait dans son esprit et elle laissa faire, trop épuisée pour lutter. Elle perçut vaguement un mouvement, se sentit allongée au sol sur le ventre, incapable de forcer son corps à répondre et bouger par lui-même.

— Ca va faire mal, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment à palper sa blessure tandis qu'elle laissait échapper des petits sons tourmentés.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle entendit le bruit feutré d'un battement d'ailes et sentit le chakra de Yatagarasu s'éloigner vers le sud. Il avait accompli sa mission et s'en allait retrouver son maître. Il était temps, pourtant quelque chose en elle se révoltait à l'idée de se séparer de l'oiseau. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé qui se transforma à mi-chemin en hurlement perçant tandis que des doigts glacés s'enfonçaient dans sa blessure et trituraient les chairs ensanglantées, sans nul doute à la recherche d'un vaisseau sanguin endommagé. Elle rua contre le poids du corps solide qui la clouait au sol tandis que l'homme marmonnait des paroles réconfortantes et vides de sens près de son oreille.

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement, elle s'évanouit.

— … À peine assez de temps, marmonna la voix de son oncle tandis qu'elle reprenait connaissance. Même en la transportant jusqu'au village…

— Et on ne peut pas y entrer, intervint Chôza. On ne devrait même pas être là, légalement parlant.

— C'est faisable si on ne se repose pas et qu'elle fait preuve de courage, conclut Inoichi avec fermeté. Vous ne l'avez pas vue se battre contre tous ces nukenin, vous.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais réalisa que son corps était allongé face contre un futon de voyage. Un grognement rauque se forma dans sa gorge. Les adultes se turent et l'un d'eux, Shikaku, s'approcha jusqu'au bord du mince matelas, s'accroupissant à hauteur de sa tête.

— Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, Eien-chan. Aucun de nous n'a de vraies compétences de soin en-dehors des premiers secours. Évite de te retrouver en position de vie ou de mort la prochaine fois que tu es envoyée toute seule en mission sur un territoire étranger, d'accord ?

— 'Ferai de mon mieux, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

Elle essaya encore de se redresser mais, cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'en empêcha, pressant une main entre ses épaules pour la maintenir au sol.

— Eien-chan, tu as interdiction de te lever. Ta blessure est censée être mortelle. Même comme ça…

— Explique-moi.

Il fit un signe hors du champ de vision d'Hitomi et Inoichi le rejoignit, dans la même position que lui. Leurs traits étaient toujours masqués, mais elle les reconnaissait à leur chakra. Elle laissa un sourire fatigué danser sur ses lèvres, le salua d'un petit geste de la main qui réveilla de menues douleurs dans son corps tout entier puis se concentra tandis qu'il commençait à expliquer :

— Tu as été poignardée dans le bas du dos, juste au-dessus du rein droit. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de refermer la blessure, y compris la veine percée, mais mon ninjutsu médical n'est pas assez bon, ça lâche au bout de quelques heures. Tes niveaux de chakra sont très bas, ce qui signifie que ton corps ne parvient pas à se réparer lui-même.

— Tu n'avais pas une réserve de chakra dans un sceau ? demanda Shikaku d'une voix où perçait le plus léger espoir.

— J'ai tout utilisé pour ne pas me faire semer…

— Dans ce cas, reprit Inoichi, tu es en train de mourir. Ton corps refuse les transfusions de chakra qu'on a essayé de te faire et tu fais une lente hémorragie interne qui aura ta peau si on ne t'amène pas le plus vite possible à un ninja médecin.

— Suna…

— Sunagakure est le choix le plus pertinent compte-tenu de ta situation, approuva Shikaku. Il nous reste quatre jours avant la fin du délai imposé par le village pour ton retour. D'ailleurs, tu as récupéré la pierre ?

— Dans un sceau.

Son oncle hocha la tête. Quelque chose changea dans le rythme du chakra à l'intérieur de son corps. Le soulagement pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur ses méridiens ? Ensui était l'un de ses rares amis proches, en-dehors de Chôza et Inoichi, à avoir survécu aux guerres successives. Si Hitomi parvenait à Suna dans les temps, il vivrait encore.

— Parfait. On peut y arriver, Eien-chan, mais seulement si on ne prend pas le temps de te ménager. Puisque tu es réveillée, on va essayer de te faire manger et boire un petit peu. Peut-être que ça suffira à te faire reprendre des forces. Mais après ça, on t'attachera sur le dos de Force-sama et on courra aussi vite que possible en direction de Sunagakure. Nous pourrons te déposer à deux-cents mètres de l'entrée du village, tu devras parcourir le reste de la distance seule.

Force-sama. Un nom de code pour Chôza. Elle s'en souvenait parce qu'elle s'était moquée du trio des années auparavant : leurs surnoms étaient si évidents… Et pourtant, personne n'avait jamais fait le lien.

— Je le ferai, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb malgré sa position face contre terre.

Une main se perdit dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les boucles rousses. Shikaku.

— Je sais que tu le feras, Eien-chan. Aucun de nous ne serait capable de t'arrêter.

Elle acquiesça, même si c'était faux : ils avaient mille moyens de l'arrêter s'ils le désiraient. Ils étaient tous trois entrés dans la légende une guerre après l'autre. Shikaku surtout, qui avait inventé tout le pan offensif des jutsu Nara. Peu de shinobi pouvaient rivaliser avec eux en termes de puissance, et Hitomi n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'était qu'une enfant si on la comparait à eux. Peu importait qu'elle ait tué encore et encore, qu'elle soit capable à l'aide de sa force brute de vaincre des ninjas plus expérimentés et gradés qu'elle : ils avaient tant vécu qu'ils la surpassaient dans tous les domaines.

— Écartez-vous, vous deux, ordonna Chôza d'une voix douce mais ferme. Laissez-moi m'occuper de la petite pendant que vous rassemblez nos affaires.

Bientôt, des mains d'une largeur presque inconcevable furent sur elle, calleuses mais délicates. Il la tourna sur le flanc gauche, assez lentement pour que la nausée provoquée par ce geste ne se change pas en vomissements. Hitomi avait la sensation de déjà manquer de fluides. Elle ne pouvait pas aggraver la situation en vomissant stupidement ce qu'il lui restait. Les gestes du chef des Akimichi étaient assurés mais prudents tandis qu'il présentait devant ses lèvres sèches l'embout d'une paille en bambou. Elle aspira faiblement d'abord puis avec avidité, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui retire la paille d'entre les lèvres.

— Je sais que tu as soif, mais tu seras malade si tu bois plus maintenant.

Il toucha ensuite sa bouche de l'extrémité d'une ration de survie en forme de petite barre molle et friable, facile à mâcher et à avaler. Le goût était vraiment désagréable, très amer, mais quelques minutes plus tard Hitomi se sentait déjà un peu plus forte, même si elle n'était toujours pas capable de plus que quelques gestes fatigués et maladroits.

— Bravo, petite. Serre les dents, maintenant, Shôgi-sama va t'attacher à mon dos. Tu vas avoir mal.

Elle gloussa faiblement en entendant le nom de code de Shikaku. Le petit son amusé se transforma en long gémissement meurtri tandis qu'elle se sentait soulevée de terre et sanglée contre le dos de Chôza, sa tête posée sur son épaule musculeuse. Enfin, la douleur faiblit… Pour reprendre quand il fit un pas puis un autre en direction de la sortie de la grotte.

— Les Services Spéciaux ? demanda-t-elle pour se distraire.

— Endormis par Fleur-sama, qui va se séparer de nous pour aller les chercher et leur fournir de faux souvenirs du combat et du voyage retour. Ils ne sauront pas qu'on était là. Sunagakure a toujours été en retard sur Konoha concernant le ninjutsu mental.

La voix de Chôza lui parvenait comme de l'autre côté d'un tunnel mais elle sourit et opina du chef contre son épaule, ses yeux se fermant presque contre sa volonté. Elle était tellement, tellement épuisée, pourtant un profond sentiment d'accomplissement et de satisfaction lui saturait le corps et l'esprit. Elle avait encore une chance de sauver Ensui. Ses pensées errèrent vers lui. Allait-il mieux ? Sa fièvre avait-elle disparu ? Était-il assez lucide pour s'inquiéter de son départ, seule en terre étrangère ? Elle s'endormit au rythme de questions qui n'obtiendraient pas de réponse avant un moment.

Quelque part au milieu du deuxième jour de voyage, elle ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps les symptômes qui, chez elle, accompagnaient toujours la fièvre : gorge enflée et douloureuse, sueurs froides, tremblements. Les deux chefs de clan restés à ses côtés le remarquèrent mais aucun n'était assez doué en ninjutsu médical pour l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient que presser le pas, espérer l'emmener à temps jusqu'à Suna. Même ainsi, ils ne sauraient pas comment cette partie de la mission s'était déroulée avant qu'elle la leur dise via ses carnets communicants.

Le voyage jusqu'à Suna se déroula pour elle dans un brouillard délirant et enfiévré. Elle glissait de cauchemar en cauchemar sous les attentions navrées et délicates de Shikaku et Chôza. Les trousses de secours des shinobi ne fournissaient rien permettant de lutter contre l'infection qui lui dévorait lentement le dos ; ils mouraient la plupart du temps avant d'en arriver là, alors pourquoi se donner la peine ? Par intermittence, aux limites de sa perception, elle parvenait à sentir les chakras des deux membres des Services Spéciaux et d'Inoichi. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

— Tu vois les murs ? demanda Shikaku d'une voix soucieuse en les pointant du doigts.

C'était le trentième jour et bientôt le coucher du soleil. Elle avait jusqu'à minuit, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Vacillant sur ses pieds, elle hocha la tête. Elle avait à peine récupéré assez de chakra pour tenir debout mais trouverait au fond d'elle la force d'avancer. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la liberté d'Ensui et son honneur en dépendaient. Quelques mètres plus loin, Inoichi prépara la rupture du jutsu qui rendait les deux shinobi des Services Spéciaux dociles et prompts à la suggestion. Trois chefs de clan se perdirent dans les ombres du Désert tandis qu'elle se redressait et avançait résolument vers Suna, un pas tremblant après l'autre. Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, jusqu'au bandage qui lui ceignait la taille. Elle voyait à peine devant elle. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'avancer encore.

Elle franchit les portes du village comme dans un mirage, sans doute aidée dans les démarches par ses deux ombres de Suna, puis se dirigea vers le manoir où logeait Gaara. Où logeait Ensui. Son cœur rata un battement mais elle, elle ne faillit pas, avançant un pas après l'autre avec l'aide de sa pure volonté. Elle rejoindrait son maître coûte que coûte. Les civils se retournaient sur son passage mais aucun n'essaya d'intervenir ; sans doute étaient-ils effrayés par la traînée de sang qu'elle laissait sur son passage. Elle sentait le liquide tiède rouler sur l'arrière de sa jambe droite, à l'intérieur de sa botte, au sol, mais ne tenta pas d'arrêter le saignement. Elle craignait de ne pas avoir assez de force pour ça _et_ arriver à son but.

Elle entra dans le manoir, monta deux volées de marches puis franchit la limite de l'aile réservée aux prisonniers de marque. Le chakra d'Ensui était comme une mélodie hypnotique sur sa peau. Elle sourit quand il ouvrit une porte à la volée et en sortit. Il avait une mine affreuse, émaciée et livide. Ils faisaient une belle paire tous les deux. Il tomba à genoux devant elle avec l'air de regarder un fantôme, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe comme s'il ne parvenait pas réellement à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle sourit, trouva le sceau qui contenait la pierre de chakra qu'elle avait été envoyée quérir, la descella de sa dernière étincelle de chakra.

Et s'évanouit dans ses bras.


	109. Retrouver le rythme

Elle brûlait.

Elle brûlait de tout ce feu réprimé encore et encore durant les derniers jours, d'un feu qui ne tolérerait plus d'être ignoré. Elle sentait parfois des mains glacées sur elle qui lui donnaient envie de fuir – son corps refusait de répondre. Plusieurs fois, il lui sembla se réveiller pour s'évanouir à nouveau quelques instants plus tard, incapable de parler ou de faire savoir qu'elle était consciente. Cette impuissance la terrifiait. Même sa Bibliothèque s'était enflammée, un brasier qui ne touchait pas les livres mais la brûlait, elle.

Elle brûlait.

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels elle brûla et brûla jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, jusqu'à simplement se laisser porter par les flammes. Le quatrième jour, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne les referma pas tout de suite, contemplant sans un bruit le plafond couleur taupe au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'était plus allongée sur le flanc ou sur le ventre – cela signifiait-il que sa blessure au dos était guérie ? Elle se souvenait d'être arrivée à Suna, d'avoir vu Ensui debout et vivant. Elle avait réussi, pas vrai ? Elle avait réussi... Une main froide toucha son front moite, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés. La médic qui s'était occupée de son maître la regardait.

— J'en connais quelques-uns qui vont être très heureux de savoir que vous êtes réveillée, dit la femme d'une voix légèrement amusée. Bon retour parmi nous, Senjin-san. Voulez-vous voir votre père ?

Elle déglutit avec l'impression d'avaler une pierre et non de la simple salive mais parvint à rassembler assez de volonté et de force pour hocher la tête. Même pour ce tout petit mouvement, son corps entier protestait et la priait de ne plus remuer pour l'instant. Elle était bien trop heureuse de lui accorder cette menue faveur. La médic sourit puis disparut du champ de vision d'Hitomi, laissant derrière elle une vague odeur de plantes. Ou alors c'était elle qui sentait comme ça ? Elle se souvenait qu'à Suna poussaient certaines plantes médicinales uniques au monde et très prisées. L'alliance que Tsunade tentait de conclure avec le village troquerait une partie de la récolte de ces plantes contre la présence de dix médics Konohajin dans l'hôpital Sunajin pour former le personnel aux techniques médicales employées dans son village natal.

Et comment est-ce qu'elle savait tout ça, déjà ?

Ah, elle se souvenait. Gaara lui en avait parlé. Gaara… Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant de perdre connaissance, mais elle avait senti sa présence. Il ne pourrait jamais se dissimuler à ses sens, pas avec Shukaku à l'intérieur de lui. Elle devait rectifier son sceau aussi et lui donner celui qui les lierait tous les deux d'une manière plus constante et certaine. Une morsure glacée et angoissée dans son ventre lui disait que ça devenait vraiment nécessaire. Elle ne comprenait même pas exactement pourquoi – cela venait-il des rêves enfiévrés qui l'avaient hantée ces derniers jours ?

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit – cette fois, deux séries de pas murmuraient contre le sol et elle reconnaîtrait cette seconde démarche n'importe où. Un sourire lui craquela les lèvres, elle parvint à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ensui. Des cernes lui mangeaient le visage, il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup trop de poids et dormi seulement une heure par nuit pendant le mois qu'elle avait passé hors de Suna. En l'absence d'une chaise, il s'agenouilla à son chevet, une main calleuse et ferme trouvant immédiatement sa place dans ses cheveux.

— J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. Je… J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Elle entendit sa gorge serrée et les larmes contenues, la détresse qu'il ne disait pas mais qui vrillait sans doute chacun de ses muscles. Elle acquiesça contre sa main en signe de compréhension, déjà épuisée. Il repoussa une mèche rousse loin de son visage, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front moite. Comme un parent voulant surveiller la fièvre de son enfant. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa trachée, des larmes affleurer au bord de ses paupières, mais lutta pour les contenir. Une seule parvint à s'échapper, cueillie au bout de quelques centimètres à peine par un pouce légèrement tremblant.

— Tu es là maintenant, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendait à peine. Tout va bien se passer.

Les jours suivants se passèrent un peu sur ce ton. Hitomi dormait énormément. Sous les attentions de Shinji-sensei, elle reprit des forces et combattit avec succès les restes d'infection. Enfin, ses réserves de chakra se remplirent, cessant de diffuser à l'intérieur de son corps une impression de vide et de froid qui gênait son sommeil comme son éveil. Au bout de trois jours, elle pouvait s'asseoir, même si la tête lui tournait. Au bout de cinq, elle ne tremblait plus au moindre geste et put demander à son maître de lui donner son carnet communicant et un stylo.

Les pages étaient remplies de messages d'Itachi. D'abord, il lui disait simplement que Yatagarasu était rentré, qu'il attendait de ses nouvelles. Puis il demandait ce qu'il se passait, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ses lettres étaient de plus en plus brèves, leur ton de plus en plus pressant. Finalement au bas de la quatrième page figura un simple « _Je suis en chemin_ » qui fit bondir le cœur d'Hitomi en petits sursauts paniqués. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais Suna serait le premier endroit où il chercherait. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le village, il était un déserteur mondialement recherché. Leur lien devait rester totalement secret.

Elle prit le stylo sous le regard soucieux d'Ensui et commença à composer une lettre à son intention, lui racontant le reste de sa quête depuis son dernier message, la veille de la découverte du campement ennemi. Elle lui raconta le combat, sa résignation à mourir et l'intervention de Shikaku, Chôza et Inoichi. Elle raconta la fièvre, les rêves délirants dont seul un souvenir brumeux lui restait. Elle lui raconta comment elle craignait d'aller chercher le reste de ces songes dans la Bibliothèque.

Elle raconta son retour à Suna, l'apparence usée jusqu'à la trame d'Ensui, et les derniers jours marqués par un feu sans fin. Elle raconta enfin son réveil et la lente convalescence qui lui était imposée, comme elle avait été imposée à son maître tandis qu'elle traquait ses assaillants dans le Désert. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à malaxer son chakra et envoyer la longue, longue lettre ; quand ce fut fait, Ensui lui retira le carnet des mains et l'aida à s'installer confortablement contre ses oreillers.

— Tu continueras plus tard, dit-il d'une voix douce mais sans appel. Tu es épuisée.

— Il… Il allait venir. Ici. À Suna.

— Qui, Eien ?

— Itachi-san. Il allait venir à Suna.

Un long silence plana dans la chambre. Dehors, le soleil entamait sa descente finale dans le ciel et déjà le sable se colorait d'éclats dorés en réponse. Après près d'une minute, Ensui ajusta sa position dans le fauteuil que Kankurô avait placé au chevet d'Hitomi pour ses visiteurs. Ils n'étaient que quatre à venir la voir sans compter la médic, mais aucun d'eux n'appréciait de rester à genoux durant de longues heures.

— Tu lui as parlé de ce qui se passait ici ? finit par s'enquérir le maître d'un ton doux.

— J-je voulais de l'aide. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être m'en donner, un genre que les membres des Services Spéciaux qui me suivaient n'identifieraient pas comme telle. Il m'a envoyé son corbeau familier, Yatagarasu. Après la bataille, quand Fleur-sama, Shôgi-sama et Force-sama sont intervenus pour me sauver, il s'est envolé. Sans doute pour le rejoindre.

— Et Uchiha-san n'a pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis, pas vrai ? Tu n'étais pas en état de lui en donner.

— J-je crois que c'est ça, oui.

La main d'Ensui se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, dérangeant ses cheveux soigneusement brossés par ses propres soins quelques heures plus tôt. Il veillait à ce qu'elle se sente bien et sentir ses cheveux s'emmêler l'agaçait, alors il les brossait deux fois par jour pour qu'elle n'en soit pas dérangée.

— Un déserteur et criminel de rang S était prêt à mettre les pieds dans un Village Caché pour vérifier que tu allais bien. Si tu n'étais pas de mon côté, ma puce, je serais inquiet.

Elle rit, un petit son fatigué qui bloquait un peu dans sa gorge toujours sensible. Il la rejoignit bientôt dans son hilarité. Lui commençait enfin à reprendre visiblement des forces. Gaara lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Suna pendant son absence le concernant. Rien de bon. Le Conseil avait essayé de revenir sur sa parole quand Ensui avait été assez éveillé et lucide pour raconter comment il avait surpris les déserteurs à voler la pierre et les avait engagés au combat. Le futur Kazekage avait dû se battre presque physiquement pour maintenir l'accord et s'assurer qu'Hitomi ne risquait pas sa vie en vain.

Désormais, Ensui était gracié. Le Conseil avait même fini par lui remettre la prime pour les deux déserteurs qui avaient péri de leurs blessures sur le chemin d'Hitomi, tandis qu'elle avait obtenu l'argent pour ceux qu'elle avait tués. Le témoignage des deux shinobi des Services Spéciaux ne montraient aucune faille dans son processus de traque puis le combat qu'elle avait mené. Selon eux, elle avait abattu même les deux Jônin qui avaient survécu à sa Technique de la Grande Cataracte avant de se traîner comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à Suna, sans jamais faiblir. Gaara avait admis qu'ils semblaient involontairement impressionnés durant leurs explications.

Une réponse lui parvint bientôt sur son carnet, elle put le sentir à la très légère décharge de chakra qui frémit dans l'air. Ensui le perçut lui aussi : sans protester, il lui tendit le petit livre et l'observa tandis qu'elle lisait les mots qu'Itachi avait couchés sur le papier. Il se disait soulagé qu'elle aille bien et évoquait l'idée de la voir quand elle serait à nouveau sur les routes, loin de tout shinobi pouvant surprendre leur échange. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Il voulait s'assurer de ses propres yeux de sa santé. Elle répondit que ce serait en effet quelque chose à faire à l'occasion puis ferma à nouveau le carnet. Plus tard, elle écrirait à Shikaku, si son maître ne l'avait déjà fait.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle fut autorisée à quitter la chambre et à nouveau capable d'utiliser son chakra pour des techniques peu gourmandes. Toutefois, Ensui décida de ne pas reprendre l'entraînement tout de suite. Lui aussi avait été rudement éprouvé par la maladie. Son corps ne savait comment se remettre de cette épreuve. Il tremblait toujours certains soirs, la nuque couverte d'un voile de sueur glacée. Parfois, en de rares occasions, Hitomi le surprenait dans un tel état de faiblesse et lui apportait l'une de ses couvertures, même si elle savait jusque dans sa chair à quel point un peu de laine se montrait insuffisant face à la force glacée et rampante à l'intérieur d'eux.

Enfin, elle fut suffisamment forte pour rejoindre Gaara dans la Salle des Sceaux qu'il avait déjà réservée une fois, une éternité plus tôt. Dans deux mois à peine, il serait nommé Kazekage. Les shinobi du village l'avaient pleinement accepté comme leur chef. Ils appréciaient pour la plupart sincèrement l'adolescent qui s'immisçait dans nombre de missions dangereuses et les protégeait parfois à son propre péril. Quand il aurait accédé au titre, il ne serait plus autorisé à quitter le village à moins d'une mission diplomatique ou d'une guerre. Cela lui manquerait, mais il n'osait pas non plus partir tant qu'Hitomi et Ensui se trouvaient encore au village. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la gratitude.

Tant qu'il était avec elle et Ensui à Suna, elle pouvait encore se sentir en sécurité.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. Père va t'endormir pour que tu ne résistes pas et ne bouge pas pendant la procédure. Tu te réveilleras groggy et confus, mais je serai là.

Les yeux turquoise du futur Kazekage rencontrèrent les siens tandis qu'il acquiesçait. Elle percevait sa légère nervosité, la délicate tension dans ses membres qui disparut quand Ensui lui effleura les tempes d'un peu de chakra médical. Dès qu'il fut complètement anesthésié, le maître s'éloigna et l'apprentie se mit au travail. L'odeur de l'encre l'entoura, hypnotique, vibrante d'énergie et de promesses contenues, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans son œuvre. Le sceau de Gaara d'abord, rectifié un segment après l'autre jusqu'à trouver la place parfaite à l'intérieur de son organisme.

Elle se laissa emporter lentement par la passion que le sceau faisait glisser en elle, en symbiose avec ses vibrations paresseuses. C'était facile, tellement facile, maintenant qu'elle était littéralement penchée dessus. Elle vérifia encore une fois que le sceau se logeait parfaitement dans le système de Gaara, complément et non plus agresseur de ses méridiens, puis s'attela à son second travail. L'encre mêlée de sang qu'elle devait utiliser avait une odeur un peu moins enivrante, un peu plus métallique, mais il en fallait bien plus pour la déconcerter. Elle commença avec le pistolet à tatouage puis finit au pinceau, incrustant le sceau sous l'aisselle de Gaara, là où il ne serait que très rarement blessé au combat. Normalement, le tatouage pouvait être endommagé sans mettre en péril le fonctionnement de l'ensemble, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sous la surveillance attentive d'Ensui, elle contracta le sceau et se laissa retomber en position totalement assise, essoufflée par l'effort.

Gaara se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et se redressa avec maladresse, les yeux embrumés. Elle lui sourit, lui tendit un gobelet d'eau fraîche quand elle fut sûre que ses mains seraient capables de le tenir et échangea avec son maître un regard fier. Le jinchûriki était encore trop anesthésié pour sentir la différence à l'intérieur de son organisme mais tous deux percevaient le changement depuis l'ajustement du sceau. Shukaku ne serait plus capable de prendre le dessus sur l'esprit de Gaara, seulement de lui prêter toute la force imaginable. S'il voulait guider, il lui faudrait le consentement de son réceptacle et, même comme ça, il serait capable de reprendre la main à tout moment.

Il pouvait dormir à nouveau.

Après cet évènement, Hitomi sentit Ensui se préparer au départ. Ce qu'il avait découvert avant d'être si gravement blessé le perturbait toujours. Shikaku n'avait pas mentionné la situation devant Hitomi, mais il était trop intelligent pour ignorer que son bras droit lui cachait quelque chose. Au moins, il ne se laissait plus aller à broyer du noir. Il reprit l'entraînement aux côtés de sa pupille avec douceur et prudence sous la tutelle de Shinji-sensei, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les déclare totalement guéris – et prêts à reprendre la route.

Les adieux furent un peu tendus entre la Fratrie du Sable et le binôme de Konoha. Aucune animosité ne courait entre eux mais le climat actuel tendu pesait sur leurs relations. Hitomi embrassa Temari une dernière fois – elles s'étaient fait leurs véritables adieux la veille tandis qu'Ensui était sorti acheter des provisions – avant d'enlacer brièvement Kankurô et de serrer Gaara aussi fort que possible dans ses bras. Il le lui rendit bien, ses mains agitées de faibles tremblements autour d'elle. L'idée qu'elle ait pu mourir à cause de Suna et du Conseil dérangeait profondément le jeune homme. Son sommeil retrouvé l'adoucissait – il avait passé près de trente heures à dormir la nuit qui avait suivi son passage dans la Salle des Sceaux – mais cela ne suffisait pas à gérer ce qu'il ressentait quand il pensait au péril qu'elle avait traversé.

Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait failli mourir. Elle avait préféré garder les implications d'Itachi, Shikaku, Chôza et Inoichi secrètes, même pour lui. Sa loyauté allait à Suna, après tout. Il ne pouvait tolérer la présence non-autorisée de ninjas étrangers sur ses terres. Le silence était la meilleure option dans cette situation, quand bien même il commençait sérieusement à peser sur les épaules d'Hitomi aux limites de ce qu'elle pouvait encore tolérer. Heureusement, Ensui et elle se dirigeaient quelque part où aucun lien n'avait été tissé. Ce serait plus facile, là-bas, détaché et net, sans grand sentimentalisme. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

— Tu es prête ? demanda Ensui d'une voix douce.

Elle regarda l'infinité du Désert qui s'étendait devant elle. Ce spectacle noble et silencieux l'avait jadis profondément inspirée. Désormais, c'était… Différent. Le Désert était devenu un peu comme une maison, mais pas une de celles où on pouvait se sentir pleinement chez soi, en sécurité. Suna était devenue à ses yeux un peu comme Konoha. Faussement protectrice, prétendument infaillible, jusqu'à ce que ses faiblesses lui explosent en pleine figure. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Peut-être que désormais elle devait être prête émotionnellement quand elle s'attachait à un endroit, ne rien en attendre, ne jamais totalement baisser sa garde.

Elle était un shinobi, après tout.

— Je suis prête, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils s'éloignèrent au rythme de civils sur les premiers kilomètres, soucieux tous deux de s'économiser. Leurs corps répondaient à nouveau parfaitement à leurs sollicitations, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent sous un soleil de plomb. Ensui marchait en tête, toujours trop mince au goût d'Hitomi, mais toute autre trace de sa maladie disparue au fil des jours. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant : des cernes lui mangeaient toujours le visage et tout comme dans sa peau véritable elle ne semblait pas capable de prendre du poids sans se forcer sur une longue durée. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils se remettraient tous les deux, côte à côte, ensemble.

Les premiers jours se déroulèrent à merveille. Ils parlaient peu mais n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, chacune de leurs communications uniquement poussées par la nécessité de partager quelque chose. Une nécessité véritable, pas seulement une envie ou une impulsion. Ensui se tenait au courant de la correspondance d'Hitomi, tandis qu'elle lui demandait de l'entretenir de sujets dont elle ignorait encore tout. C'était facile, simple, instinctif, comme ce qu'ils avaient partagé des années plus tôt dans ce même environnement.

Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à Takigakure. D'autres jinchûriki les attendaient ailleurs, mais depuis qu'Utakata, de Kirigakure, avait été enrôlé dans la rébellion de Mei, celle du Pays des Cascades était la plus vulnérable. Même un simple duo de l'Akatsuki pourrait s'en prendre au petit Village Caché qui l'abritait et le raser pour la trouver. Heureusement, ce village était un allié direct de Konoha, ce qui les autorisait, munis d'une lettre marquée du sceau de Tsunade, à entrer dans le pays comme bon leur semblait tant qu'ils respectaient des règles de non-agression qui appartenaient presque au domaine du bon sens.

Pour se diriger dans cette direction, ils traversèrent d'abord le Pays des Rivières, évitant soigneusement sa capitale et son petit Village Caché tout en se permettant de dormir dans de bonnes auberges une nuit ou l'autre. Le voyage, même à travers un terrain aussi inhospitalier que le Désert, leur avait fait du bien. Déjà ils reprenaient des forces, déjà leurs joues retrouvaient des couleurs saines. Hitomi parvint même à se remplumer un peu grâce à la cuisine riche et généreuse du pays. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit toujours aussi facile.

Ils dormirent parfois à la belle étoile, blottis l'un près de l'autre à proximité d'un feu, sous la surveillance d'un clone d'Ensui. Hitomi était enfin prête à utiliser son chakra à sa pleine capacité mais il préférait la ménager, lui donner le temps de récupérer ses muscles et son endurance. Ils ne parlaient pas, jamais, de la terreur ressentie quand ils avaient cru se perdre l'un l'autre. Il valait mieux passer certains sujets tels que celui-ci sous silence. C'était plus prudent pour leur propre bien-être. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils se disaient quand ils envisageaient d'en parler.

Après le Pays des Rivières, ils se retrouvèrent au Pays du Feu, forcés qu'ils étaient de contourner celui de la Pluie. Hitomi ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau dans ces forêts interminables, l'odeur des Chênes d'Hashirama planant autour d'elle comme une caresse familière. Pourtant, ils ne s'approchèrent pas de Konoha. Leurs fausses identités ne résisteraient pas à l'attention de leurs camarades, à la familiarité qu'ils ne pourraient tout à fait réprimer dans les rues du village. Leurs secondes peaux étaient elles aussi Konohajin, mais personne ne les avait jamais vues. Même Inoichi ne pouvait créer assez de souvenirs pour abuser tout un village.

Ils suivirent la courbe de la frontière en direction de l'est puis, enfin, franchirent la frontière du Pays des Cascades. Une plaine légèrement inclinée les accueillit, recouverte d'herbe haute parsemée de petites fleurs. Ils trouvèrent sans mal une rivière et l'une de ces fameuses cascades qui donnaient son nom au pays, décidant après quelques instants de concertation d'établir un campement à cet endroit pour la nuit. Satisfaite d'enfin sentir son corps réagir à un véritable effort, Hitomi s'enfonça dans un petit bois pour chasser. Elle en fit sans doute trop, abattant un sanglier avec le seul usage de son tantô, mais tandis qu'elle revenait vers Ensui en traînant la carcasse derrière elle, un sourire fier dansait sur son visage. Le maître décida qu'il était temps de rendre à son apprentie la liberté de se confronter à un défi.

Ils préparèrent la proie, mangèrent tout leur soûl puis stockèrent le reste dans un sceau spécialement composé pour conserver la nourriture en bon état plus longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Ensui divisa la nuit en deux tours de garde et prit le premier, veillant sur son apprentie pendant un sommeil bien mérité avant de la réveiller quand son tour vint. Il s'endormit avec la certitude qu'elle irait bien. Personne ne les menaçait, ses sens s'en étaient assurés. Un corbeau se percha sur la branche au-dessus de la tête d'Hitomi cette nuit-là, silencieux mais attentif, puis s'envola au petit matin.

Elle savait qu'il venait d'Itachi.

— Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à avoir des problèmes pour entrer dans Takigakure ? demanda Hitomi à son maître tandis qu'ils parcouraient leur dernière dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver à destination à un pas de civils.

— Je ne pense pas, mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer. Entrer, trouver un logement et même un lieu pour t'entraîner devrait être assez facile. Par contre, approcher leur jinchûriki… Je crois que le meilleur moyen serait de passer par son sensei. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient toujours très proches.

— Et ses coéquipiers ?

— L'un d'eux est mort l'an dernier pendant une mission qui a mal tourné. L'évènement a fait beaucoup de bruit parce que le gamin était le fils cadet du daimyô du pays. La situation politique était très tendue avec le Pays des Crocs, où sa mort s'est produite. Cela semble s'être arrangé ces derniers mois, heureusement pour nous.

— Fû-san est donc toujours en deuil, j'imagine. Ce doit être difficile de perdre un coéquipier.

Elle évita soigneusement de prononcer leur nom, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée _être_ Hitomi à cet instant, mais imaginer la mort de Sasuke ou de Naruto lors d'une mission lui donnait une nausée d'angoisse. Le simple fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du jeune Uchiha l'inquiétait, même si c'était exactement ce que demandait son rôle d'espion. Il avait laissé son carnet communicant derrière lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser tomber de tels sceaux entre les mains de Kabuto. Il était seul, parfaitement seul.

Exactement ce qu'Hitomi avait voulu éviter.

Elle se secoua et se rapprocha de son maître, baignant bien volontiers dans son ombre. Il regardait les murs d'enceinte de Takigakure avec ce qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie. Qu'avait-il vécu dans ce village pour avoir cette étincelle en particulier dans les yeux ? Au bout d'un moment il se raidit, comme pris sur le fait, et baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit, attendant qu'il continue sa route. Elle ne voulait ni mener ni se tenir sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, elle voulait qu'il soit le maître, le père, le guide.

— Viens, finit-il par enjoindre d'un ton calme. Il est temps.

Temps de quoi, elle n'osa le demander. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la réponse. Ensui avait droit à ses secrets, lui aussi, le privilège n'appartenait pas qu'à elle. Devant eux, le mur d'enceinte se dressait dans toute sa hauteur et sa puissance, ceignant le village un peu comme l'aurait été un bastion médiéval. Une poignée de Chûnin les arrêtèrent à l'entrée, l'air sûrs d'eux et ouverts. Takigakure n'avait pas connu beaucoup de conflits ces dernières années. Même auparavant, la guerre l'avait plus ou moins épargnée, bien qu'elle se soit alliée avec Konoha dès sa fondation. Nombre de pays n'avaient pas eu cette chance, transformés en champs de bataille pour le caprice des puissants.

— Bienvenue au village, fit le plus gradé d'entre eux en leur rendant leurs papiers. Pour les étrangers, il y a un couvre-feu de minuit jusqu'à l'aube et vous avez l'interdiction de vous battre en-dehors d'un terrain d'entraînement, si vous en louez un.

— C'est ce qu'on compte faire, répondit Ensui sur le même ton. Pouvez-vous nous conseiller un bon hôtel pour notre séjour ? L'argent n'est pas un problème.

— Bien sûr. Si vous pouvez y mettre le prix, les meilleures chambres sont Rue des Saules, à l'Hôtel des Trois Bleuets. Dites que Kaji vous envoie, la patronne prendra bien soin de vous.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Jônin tandis qu'il prenait son apprentie par l'épaule et la guidait vers la rue que l'homme avait désignée. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour paraître si inoffensif quand il le voulait. En-dehors de Konoha, sous cette nouvelle apparence, la menace typique des Nara qui l'avait toujours entouré semblait se dissiper légèrement, juste assez pour que les Takijin identifient un ninja mais aucun péril en lui. Elle ne savait pas comment faire ça. Ciel, elle ne savait même pas contrôler son aura meurtrière la plupart du temps.

Deux heures plus tard, après s'être installé à l'hôtel indiqué – la patronne avait réellement été aussi affable que Kaji-san l'avait assuré – ils ressortirent. Il commençait à faire nuit sur le village, mais le bâtiment administratif, dont la structure n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Konoha, serait encore ouvert pendant plusieurs heures. Ensui tenait à dégoter un terrain d'entraînement aussitôt s'il y en avait un disponible à l'intérieur du village. Il était temps pour Hitomi et pour lui-même de retourner à l'entraînement maintenant que les maladies et les blessures qui les avaient affaiblis n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.

— Terrain d'entraînement numéro dix-sept, leur indiqua un autre Chûnin après qu'ils eurent tous deux déposé leur signature sur le document qu'on leur tendait. Vous êtes chargés de le remettre en état en partant ou d'engager l'équipe de Genin qui nettoiera derrière vous, ou nous vous enverrons la facture.

Ensui acquiesça puis remercia le fonctionnaire, lui glissant quelques ryôs en guise de pourboire. Tagkigakure était un village fortement orienté vers le commerce et l'entraide. Même pour des employés de bureau, il était courant de recevoir une poignée de pièces en remerciement de leur service et, dans les restaurants et bars en tous genres, c'était même une civilité obligatoire. Le maître l'expliqua à son élève tout en la guidant à l'extérieur, quand bien même il lui avait déjà appris tout ça des années plus tôt, quand il avait voulu s'assurer qu'elle en savait assez sur tous les pays qu'il avait déjà visités pour pouvoir s'en tirer dût-elle s'y retrouver seule.

— Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec l'entraînement ce soir, fit-il d'un ton doux tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans les rues cette fois dominées par une nuit totale. Dépense un peu d'argent, amuse-toi et reviens à l'hôtel avant le couvre-feu. Demain, nous reprenons.

Un sourire avide lui dansa sur les lèvres quand elle entendit cette promesse. Elle serait prête. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.


	110. Le pouvoir des coïncidences

Takigakure était un village très intéressant pour les jeunes une fois la nuit tombée. Rien qu'en parcourant la rue qui donnait hors du bâtiment administratif, Hitomi put compter trois karaokés, deux restaurants et une rue marchande ouverte de jour comme de nuit. Elle trouva aussi, un peu plus loin, un établissement de plaisirs savamment dissimulé, mais elle doutait qu'Ensui approuve s'il apprenait qu'elle y était allée dépenser son argent. Elle était toujours à peu près mineure, après tout, même si le statut social des ninjas, et en particulier des Chûnin et supérieurs, était difficile à déterminer. D'un point de vue strictement administratif, ils étaient majeurs, mais n'avaient pas le droit de se marier ou d'occuper un poste important dans la hiérarchie d'un clan ou d'un village. Le monde des shinobi était gouverné par ce genre de paradoxes.

Elle finit par se décider à entrer dans un karaoké. Elle avait faim mais aussi, c'était vrai, envie de s'amuser. Elle avait entendu qu'on pouvait se nourrir en plus de boire dans ce genre d'établissement. Peut-être qu'elle se laisserait aller à un ou deux verres d'alcool ? Elle y réfléchissait toujours quand elle entra pratiquement en collision avec un groupe qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle. La fille en face d'elle éclata de rire et la retint par les épaules quand elle vacilla vers l'arrière. Hitomi retint son souffle en avisant ses cheveux turquoise, sa peau brunie par le soleil et ses yeux orange vif.

Fû.

Elle avait trouvé Fû.

— Oh, hey, ça va ? Je suis désolée, je peux être étourdie parfois. Tu vas bien ?

Elle battit des paupières, incrédule, puis opina du chef. Elle avait à peine été bousculée, rien de grave. Franchement, elle aurait dû faire attention elle aussi. Elle colla un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres et répondit d'une voix volontairement plus douce que la normale :

— Oui, ça va. Désolée, je ne faisais pas attention non plus. C'est la première fois que je viens à Takigakure, je suis un peu perdue.

Les yeux de Fû s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis elle regarda son groupe d'amis, deux filles et un garçon à peu près de son âge et de celui d'Hitomi. Un sursaut d'énergie visible la parcourut puis elle attrapa les deux mains d'Hitomi entre les siennes.

— Une voyageuse, uh ? C'est génial ! Tu verras, Taki est un endroit génial. D'où tu viens ?

— D-de Konoha. Je m'appelle Eien Senjin. Et vous ?

— Taki no Fû, mais tout le monde m'appelle Fû ! Voici Kirua et Maruko, les jumelles, et leur frère Satôshi.

Hitomi comprit ce que signifiait le nom de famille de Fû : elle était orpheline elle aussi ou ses parents avaient refusé de lui donner leur nom, comme c'était le cas de Gaara et sa fratrie. Rasa n'avait jamais voulu leur offrir son nom et la protection qui allaient avec, mais les murmures de vieux Jônin un peu trop alcoolisés racontaient que l'homme n'avait conçu des enfants que pour renforcer son propre village. Il avait voulu des armes sans sentiment, nom ou visage. Aujourd'hui il était mort et son fils cadet se dressait parmi ses pairs comme son successeur. Comme il avait échoué !

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer, dit Hitomi avec politesse tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Enchantée de te rencontrer ! répondit Fû avec enthousiasme. Tu allais entrer dans le karaoké, pas vrai ? Joins-toi à nous, c'est mieux que d'être toute seule !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hitomi accepta. Au cours de la soirée, elle en apprit plus sur les quatre shinobi en sa compagnie : Satôshi était le coéquipier encore en vie de Fû, ils avaient tous les deux deux ans de plus qu'elle tandis que les jumelles étaient encore plus âgées d'un an, tous Chûnin depuis presque dix-huit mois. Ils profitaient d'une semaine de congé après une mission qui les avait impliqués tous les quatre et avait viré au rang A à cause de mauvais renseignements. Ainsi, Konoha n'était pas le seul village à souffrir de ce genre de problème. Mais jusqu'à quel stade étaient-ils intentionnellement créés, par qui et comment ?

Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient des adolescents sans surveillance ou des ninjas encore peu habitués à la liberté que leur rang leur amenait, l'alcool commença à couler à flots entre deux chansons. Sans trop savoir comment, Hitomi se retrouva blottie dans les bras de Fû, qui la nourrissait de petites bouchées fourrées à la viande et aux légumes qu'un serveur leur avait apportées quelques minutes plus tôt. Puisqu'elle était bien installée, la jeune fille décida de se laisser faire, regardant la fratrie face à elle perdre lentement toute tenue dans l'alcool.

— Tu sais quoi, Eien-chan ? demanda Fû tout en présentant devant ses lèvres une bouchée à la tomate.

— Hm ?

— Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer avant que les jumelles soient incapables de marcher droit. Mais je vais te ramener à ton hôtel et on se retrouve demain, d'accord ?

— Uh, mon shishou m'attend demain. On est ici pour mon entraînement, après tout.

— Ah, c'est vrai que c'est important ! Quel terrain d'entraînement on vous a assigné ?

— Le dix-sept. Connaissant mon maître, on s'y rendra dès que le couvre-feu sera levé et, comme ça fait longtemps, on travaillera au moins jusqu'à midi avant de reprendre des cours théoriques l'après-midi.

— Parfait ! Je te retrouverai là-bas à ce moment-là pour te montrer où on mange vraiment bien dans le coin.

Un sourire paisible effleura les lèvres d'Hitomi tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée de saké. Comme toujours, l'alcool ne lui apportait rien d'autre qu'une confortable sensation de chaleur dans le ventre, mais c'était sans doute mieux que rien. Elle quitta les bras de Fû, s'étira puis se leva, non sans remarquer le regard de la Takijin sur elle. Si Hitomi ne s'était pas trouvé à Takigakure pour une mission et une mission seulement, elle aurait peut-être donné suite à ce regard : après tout, Fû était vraiment belle, assurée, solaire, il était impossible de ne pas la regarder. La jeune Yûhi devait juste apprendre à en rester là.

Fû l'accompagna comme promis devant son hôtel, déposant un baiser juste un peu trop près de sa bouche pour être un véritable accident. Elle avait compris, mais ne voulait pas la blesser – cela risquerait de compromettre la mission. Elle se contenterait de faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit puis s'enfonça dans le bâtiment sans la moindre hésitation, le pas léger. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée, exactement comme son shishou le lui avait demandé.

— Je t'attendais encore un peu plus tard que ça, sourit-il depuis le canapé où il s'était affalé, un des carnets d'Hitomi sur les genoux.

Ils avaient décidé de louer une suite cette fois encore, accoutumés qu'ils étaient aux luxes goûtés à Suna avant tous les problèmes qui les avaient amenés à partir dès que possible.

— J'ai rencontré des jeunes de mon âge en allant au karaoké. On a fini par partir avant que les jumelles ne soient complètement ivres. L'autre fille viendra sans doute me rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement à midi. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie.

— Tu vas laisser des cœurs brisés partout où on ira, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

— Je n'ai pas brisé le cœur de Temari. On n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble, c'était juste une sexf…

— Stop ! D'accord, tu gagnes, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre la fin de cette phrase.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle avait réussi à le faire _rougir_. Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Et ça n'arriverait sans doute plus avant au moins des mois, mais ce n'était pas grave. La rareté de l'évènement le rendrait particulièrement précieux. Elle s'installa sur son lit aux draps couleur crème encore tirés, contempla le chaos qu'était sa chambre. Elle n'était qu'à moitié installée, n'était même pas sûre qu'Ensui voudrait rester à Takigakure plus longtemps que nécessaire pour l'accomplissement de leur mission. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir échappé aux radars de l'Akatsuki jusque-là ; ça ne durerait pas.

Il revint la voir à peu près une heure plus tard, quand elle fut douchée et vêtue pour la nuit, afin d'offrir à son esprit le chakra médical nécessaire à un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait repris cette habitude avec elle depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa mission à travers le Pays du Vent. Même si elle apprenait cette technique, lui avait-il expliqué, elle ne pourrait pas l'appliquer sur elle-même. Le ninjutsu médical qui touchait au cerveau était extrêmement complexe, elle risquait d'abîmer définitivement ses cellules. Même Tsunade, quand elle avait besoin d'une technique appliquée sur son cerveau, demandait l'aide de Shizune.

Le lendemain, Hitomi et Ensui se dirigèrent dès l'aube en direction du terrain d'entraînement, leurs corps parcourus de la même anticipation. La première chose qu'ils firent une fois arrivés, avant même d'explorer la plaine douce, le tronçon de rivière et les petits bosquets, fut de saluer le soleil, leurs longs mouvements souples vibrant d'énergie contenue, leurs souffles parfaitement synchrones. Sans même se consulter, ils se lancèrent dans la série la plus longue de mouvements tandis que la chaleur matinale baignait leurs corps exposés, leurs visages détendus baignés de lumière.

Ensui, toujours préoccupé par le bien-être de son apprentie, la poussa d'abord à s'étirer pour tester sa souplesse. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait à nouveau un peu perdu, mais c'était son cas à lui aussi. Il la guida à travers une série d'exercices plus éprouvants que le simple salut au soleil puis l'aida à se relever, une main ferme sur son épaule.

— Tu vas m'affronter à l'aide de ton Shunshin, ton taijutsu et ton sabre. Ton but n'est pas de me défaire, seulement de ne pas te faire clouer au sol. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça. Dès que le signal fut donné, elle exécuta sa technique à la vitesse de l'éclair : désormais, pour la simple version sans paillettes, elle n'avait plus besoin que d'une seule mudra et travaillait même à supprimer celle-là. Elle n'était plus jamais désorientée ou nauséeuse en apparaissant là où elle avait choisi d'atterrir. Sans trop y penser, elle commençait à construire à l'intérieur d'elle toutes les résistances et habitudes nécessaires à l'apprentissage puis l'utilisation au combat du Hiraishin.

Ensui savait parfaitement comment elle se battait : avant même qu'elle réapparaisse près de la rivière, il tournait déjà son corps dans cette direction, s'appuyant plutôt sur la traque de son chakra que ses autres sens pour la suivre. Leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, un heurt si violent que le bras d'Hitomi vibra en réponse. Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier puis elle disparut à nouveau. Si elle voulait empêcher son maître de l'immobiliser, le seul moyen était de prendre l'offensive – et même comme ça, elle savait qu'elle finirait par se faire prendre.

Le Jônin ne pouvait pas utiliser son ombre mais employa sans réserve tous les autres outils à sa disposition, usant pour une fois de ses deux affinités élémentaires, Doton et Katon, contre son apprentie. Elle répondait avec son Suiton ou pas du tout, se contentant la plupart du temps de disparaître du chemin de ses attaques. Ils ne se rencontrèrent au corps à corps qu'une ou deux fois en dix minutes de combat acharné, jusqu'à ce que la main d'Ensui se referme sur le poignet d'Hitomi.

D'un revers négligeant du bras, il l'envoya voler par-dessus le tronçon de rivière. Si elle n'avait pas instinctivement renforcé ses articulations avec du chakra, il lui en aurait sans doute démis une, mais il savait fort bien à quel genre de niveau s'attendre de la part de son apprentie et n'en exigerait pas moins. De toute façon, elle se sentirait profondément offensée s'il commençait à la ménager, s'il ne lui donnait pas exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre en forme puis progresser à nouveau.

Il fondit sur elle si rapidement qu'elle put à peine le voir mais déjà son corps réagit, le chakra s'élevant dans ses portes pour un nouveau Shunshin. Elle ne parvenait à lui échapper que grâce à un usage répété de cette technique – et bientôt, elle le sentait, ça ne suffirait plus. Ses niveaux de chakra commençaient à baisser. Elle devrait se laisser attraper avant de ne plus en avoir si elle voulait reconstruire la réserve tatouée au-dessus de son nombril. Arrivée à cette conclusion, elle trébucha sous le poids de son maître quand il bondit sur son dos deux minutes plus tard et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe tendre, clouée au sol par la force de ses jambes et de ses bras qui, immédiatement, immobilisèrent les siens en croix pour l'empêcher de former des mudras.

— Tu as progressé, admit-il d'un ton débordant de fierté. J'aurais aimé que ce soit à mes côtés et pas seule dans le Désert, mais c'est mieux que pas de progrès du tout, pas vrai ?

Elle émit un son approbateur tandis qu'il la relâchait et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa à son tour sur son séant avant de lui tendre ses bras pour qu'il soigne ses quelques écorchures. Il en fit de même avec ses genoux et un méchant bleu sur sa hanche, là où il l'avait atteinte d'un coup de pied au début de l'affrontement. Une fois cela fait, il sortit de l'un de ses sceaux de stockage une gourde d'eau et quelques noix caramélisées qu'ils partagèrent avant de se relever et de se remettre au travail.

Midi vit Hitomi allongée de tout son long dans l'herbe, les muscles parcourus de spasmes épuisés. Un sourire amusé et satisfait étirait les lèvres d'Ensui, assis adossé contre une pierre un petit mètre plus loin. Lui aussi devait admettre la fatigue qui lui envahissait les membres. Il ne combattait toujours pas son apprentie en usant de toute sa force, parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de la tuer et qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se défendre sur le long terme contre le genre d'adversaire qu'il incarnait, mais même en se limitant, après une si longue période de convalescence, son endurance souffrait.

Fû les trouva dans ces positions quelques minutes plus tard. Hitomi se redressa à grand-peine sous ses yeux orange, prenant le temps de s'étirer avec soin tout au long du processus. L'une de ses épaules, particulièrement malmenée lors du combat, craqua en signe de protestation. Aussitôt, Ensui se rapprocha et pressa sa main nimbée de chakra sur l'articulation, si bien que son apprentie soupira d'aise et de soulagement. Il n'accorda à la jinchûriki qu'un bref regard avant de presser un peu plus fermement l'épaule d'Hitomi. « _Sérieusement ?_ » exprimaient ses yeux gris sombre. Elle sourit en réponse, haussant légèrement un sourcil. Oui, de tous les adolescents de son âge qui vivaient à Takigakure, c'était leur cible sur qui elle était tombée la nuit dernière. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

— Wow, l'équipe Genin qui va devoir remettre ce terrain en état va vous détester, lança Fû en avisant un arbre totalement déraciné par l'une des techniques d'Ensui et l'eau projetée bien au-delà du lit de la rivière sous l'impulsion d'Hitomi.

— On les payera assez cher pour éviter l'incident diplomatique entre Takigakure et Konoha, répondit Hitomi.

Sa voix amusée et légère tira un sourire à la jeune jinchûriki, qui l'aida à se lever. Elle avait beaucoup de force, Hitomi pouvait le sentir. Si seulement cette force avait pu lui donner une chance contre l'Akatsuki quand ses membres viendraient la cueillir… La jeune Yûhi avait décidé de ne pas compter un seul instant sur une chance aussi insolente. De toute façon, elle avait des plans pour les membres de l'organisation qu'elle serait sans doute amenée à combattre. Elle avait exclu Itachi du compte, ainsi que plus ou moins Kisame par association. D'après ce que le jeune Uchiha racontait dans ses lettres, l'épéiste serait de son côté quand il déserterait à nouveau, s'ils survivaient tous deux jusque-là. L'après… L'après n'avait pas encore été décidé.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu n'aimes vraiment pas manger ? demanda Fû tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient hors du terrain d'entraînement avec la bénédiction d'Ensui.

— Je n'aime pas trop les légumes aigres, mais à part ça je ne suis pas difficile, et j'adore découvrir les spécialités culinaires d'un pays quand je m'y trouve.

— Tu as beaucoup voyagé, hm ?

— Oui, on peut dire ça. Mon père – _elle avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre en l'appelant comme ça_ – n'aime pas se trouver au même endroit très longtemps, et ça inclut notre village. On a visité Sunagakure à deux reprises, et bien sûr le Pays des Rivières pour nous y rendre en contournant le Pays de la Pluie. Pendant une mission, je suis aussi allée au Pays des Vagues et l'examen Chûnin pour lequel j'ai été promue avait lieu à Kusagakure.

— Ah, je vois ! Ici, on ne voyage pas autant avant d'être au moins un Jônin. La plupart de nos missions viennent de nos propres nobles, les autres pays ne viennent rien nous demander à moins d'avoir un problème que seuls nous pouvons régler. Je suis quand même déjà allée au Pays du Feu et au Pays du Vent, mais pas dans leurs Villages Cachés.

— Eh, peut-être que tu en auras l'occasion ! Tu as encore tout le temps de devenir une Jônin et de voyager, toi aussi.

— Hum, tu as raison. Même si… Même si ma carrière est un peu en pause pour l'instant.

Leur discussion les avait menées jusqu'à un restaurant d'okonomiyaki, où elles avaient continué de discuter tout en s'installant à une petite table à côté d'une large fenêtre. Hitomi scruta du regard le visage soudain mélancolique de Fû.

— J'ai entendu pour ton coéquipier, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis vraiment désolée.

— C-c'est difficile parfois. J'ai l'impression que si je progresse sans lui ou pire, avec quelqu'un d'autre, je commets une trahison. Je ne veux pas le trahir.

Sans hésitation, Hitomi tendit la main par-dessus la table et toucha celle de sa vis-à-vis, un sourire triste sur les traits.

— Je comprends, crois-moi. Mes deux coéquipiers ont été emmenés par leurs maîtres respectifs avant que mon père décide de partir. J'ai beau savoir qu'ils sont protégés et progressent au même rythme que moi… Ce n'est pas pareil.

À quel point ce qu'elle était en train de dire constituait un mensonge ? Sasuke apprenait sans doute beaucoup de choses sous la tutelle de Kabuto, qui possédait la puissance pour prétendre au titre de Sannin que son maître avait abandonné dans la mort. Même s'il ne l'obtiendrait sans doute jamais parce que les Sannin étaient Jiraiya, Orochimaru et Tsunade, leurs noms gravés dans le feu et le sang qui constituaient leur légende, le médic devenu traître à son village pouvait ou pourrait un jour rivaliser avec les anciens coéquipiers de son shishou. Il avait des montagnes de savoir à transmettre ; s'il était malin, et Hitomi n'avait aucun doute concernant ce fait, Sasuke prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait et l'ajouterait à ses propres compétences.

— Ça doit être dur, dit Fû après un moment de silence. Tu ne sais pas s'ils vont bien. Tout pourrait arriver.

Sans lever les yeux de son assiette, qui venait d'être déposée devant elle, Hitomi prit le temps de soigneusement calculer l'information qu'elle allait relâcher ensuite. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour faire comprendre à la jinchûriki qu'un danger courait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit à nouveau, sa décision prise.

— Comme si le fait de se trouver loin du village ne suffisait pas, dit-elle d'un ton prudent, un danger supplémentaire parcourt les Nations Élémentaires en ce moment.

— Un danger supplémentaire ? Comment ça ?

Hitomi avala la bouchée qu'elle était de manger, son visage un parfait masque de neutralité. Derrière ce masque, elle se sentait fébrile, bien consciente de jouer gros sur cette discussion.

— Tu as peut-être entendu parler de l'Akatsuki ?

Comme Fû secouait la tête, elle lui expliqua :

— C'est un groupe connu ces dernières années pour son mercenariat, mais d'après les informations que j'ai récoltées, leur but est tout autre : pourchasser et abattre les jinchûriki en leur volant le démon enfermé à l'intérieur d'eux. L'un de mes amis, qui est hors du village en ce moment, est un jinchûriki.

Tout en parlant, elle sonda les alentours à l'aide de son sixième sens, à la recherche d'un shinobi qui les écouterait. Rien. Parfait. Devant elle, les mains de Fû étaient si crispées que les jointures avaient blanchi.

— Une menace contre les jinchûriki, uh ?

— Oui. Je suis en contact avec la sœur adoptive de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle m'a chargée de trouver ceux que je pourrais dénicher durant mes voyages. Elle prévoit de les marquer à l'aide d'un sceau qui leur permettrait de ne pas être sans défense au cas où ils seraient attaqués par l'Akatsuki.

— Quel genre de sceau ?

D'une voix assurée, Hitomi expliqua les spécificités de son sceau. Ensui et elle avait décidé qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas dire la vérité à Fû. Elle était jeune, parfaitement intégrée à son village et, d'après les dires qui couraient dans les sphères internationales où son maître nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle avait quelques difficultés à garder un secret. Elle vit les traits de la jeune femme se métamorphoser, se durcir sous ses yeux. Avant que la jeune Yûhi puisse réagir, elle se leva d'un bond et quitta le restaurant. Avec un soupir, elle régla la note, laissant le pourboire obligatoire et même un peu plus, puis sortit à son tour.

Fû ne se trouvait nulle part à portée de vue mais, en se concentrant sur ses méridiens, Hitomi trouva immédiatement sa trace. Par rapport à sa traque interminable dans le Désert, cet exercice serait extrêmement facile. Un sourire vaguement cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit où la jinchûriki se trouvait. Puisque c'était comme ça qu'elle voulait jouer… Oh, son maître serait absolument furieux qu'elle se soit battue après l'entraînement, mais il ne lui en voudrait que quelques minutes avant de s'inquiéter de ses inévitables blessures. Et après ça, tout serait pardonné.

Elle rejoignit Fû sur le terrain d'entraînement dix-sept quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être assurée d'avoir ouvert le sceau sur son ventre pour remplir ses réserves de chakra. Elle en aurait besoin si elle ne voulait pas mourir dès le premier coup. Elle doutait que la réceptacle y aille de main morte, mais peut-être était-ce exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle regarda sa silhouette tendue, ses poings serrés, se plaçant en réaction en position de combat, la rivière dans son dos.

— Fû ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Tu m'as manipulée. Tu n'es pas tombée sur moi par hasard, hier, pas vrai ? Tu me traquais juste à cause de Chômei.

— Cette partie est fausse, Fû. Je comptais entrer en contact avec toi via des moyens officiels. Je t'ai reconnue tout de suite, parce que je peux sentir le chakra du démon en toi, mais je ne t'ai pas _cherchée_.

— J-je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as trompée. M-moi, je voulais… Et toi…

Quelque chose se durcit dans ses yeux orange. Elle se plaça à son tour en position de combat ; Hitomi pouvait sentir son chakra se concentrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Le Murmure chantonna d'anticipation sous sa peau. Elle était prête à se battre.


	111. Crépuscule

Les deux kunoichi se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, leurs corps se préparant au combat, puis Fû prit l'initiative. D'un Shunshin efficace, Hitomi disparut de la trajectoire de son coup et se rematérialisa dans son dos mais n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'elle se retournait déjà. Une autre étincelle de chakra et la rivière se trouvait soudainement sous ses pieds, répondant déjà à l'ordre impérieux de son chakra.

— Suiton : Le Fouet Aqueux !

Le fouet se matérialisa dans sa main droite tandis qu'elle dégainait de la gauche. D'un revers de la main, sans même utiliser de technique en particulier, elle souleva un pan de rivière qui balaya les spores envoyées par son adversaire. Fû était l'une des jinchûriki dont les capacités étaient les moins bien connues d'Hitomi. Elle ne pouvait pas, ici, se reposer sur son savoir. Seules ses compétences brutes compteraient. Elle était à peu près sûre que la réceptacle ne la tuerait pas si elle perdait… Mais elle n'avait pas _envie _de perdre. Le Murmure réagit à cette pensée sous sa peau, approbateur et encourageant.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles ne firent qu'échanger des coups et esquiver. Fû la toucha à l'épaule, faisant craquer l'articulation sous son poing, juste au moment où elle parvenait à enrouler son fouet autour de son bras droit et brûler la peau d'une traction brutale. Ce n'était pas comme ses rixes d'entraînement contre la Fratrie du Sable : ici, les blessures n'étaient pas limitées à ce qui pouvait se soigner en un instant. Pourtant, déjà la peau de Fû se refermait sous l'influence de Chômei, son démon. Hitomi, elle, ne guérirait pas avant d'avoir vu son maître.

— Tu t'es jouée de moi ! hurla Fû en pulvérisant un arbre qui avait jusqu'à sa chute servi à protéger Hitomi. Tu as fait semblant de devenir mon amie !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je veux accomplir ma mission pour mon amie, c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'être gentille avec toi pour ça, j'aurais pu simplement ne rien te dire et passer par les supérieurs de ton village !

Elle atteignit Fû au ventre d'un coup de pied assez brutal pour l'envoyer voler à quelques mètres d'elle, le Murmure à la limite d'exploser à l'intérieur d'elle. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle se sentait insultée ; cela faisait trop longtemps que la sombre, sombre force à l'intérieur d'elle n'avait pas été relâchée. D'une secousse, elle déploya l'un de ses sceaux explosifs, dont l'activation ouvrit un gouffre de plusieurs mètres entre Fû et elle. Elle commençait à s'essouffler, puisait déjà dans ses réserves de chakra, mais refusait de faillir.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler immédiatement ! Il n'y a que Chômei qui t'intéresse, je ne compte pas à tes yeux.

Utilisant une technique typique de Sasuke, elle commença à tendre un piège en plein combat à la jinchûriki. Ses câbles s'envolèrent l'un après l'autre, s'enroulant autour d'un arbre ou se fichant profondément dans la roche. Chacun d'eux limitait un peu plus les mouvements de Fû, qui ne pouvait les franchir sans risquer de se couper – et si Hitomi les avait empoisonnées ? Sans doute ses leçons à l'Académie lui revenaient-elles à l'esprit. Ne pas prendre le risque de se faire blesser par un ennemi quand on pouvait faire autrement. Elle était seulement à la recherche du « autrement » en question.

Hitomi lui tomba dessus avec la délicatesse d'un mur de brique, tout son corps plaquant le sien contre le sol. Les ruades de son adversaire firent protester ses côtes, malmenées par l'un des coups qu'elle n'avait su esquiver, mais elle tint bon. Une de ses mains s'enroula dans les cheveux de Fû, la contraignant à la regarder dans les yeux. Son nez contre le sien, elle attendit que l'autre cesse de se débattre.

— J'ai passé du temps avec toi parce que je le _voulais_, grogna-t-elle d'une voix sans appel à son oreille. Les réceptacles comptent plus pour moi que les démons à l'intérieur d'eux. Si l'Akatsuki met la main sur toi, tu _mourras_, tu n'auras absolument aucune chance de survivre. Je ne laisserai pas un tel évènement se produire, même si je dois te sédater jusqu'à ce qu'Hitomi ait terminé d'implanter son sceau sur toi, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Il y eut un long silence seulement perturbé par leurs respirations haletantes. Pas un instant leurs regards ne s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, orange intense contre bleu pâle, jusqu'à ce que Fû ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Le goût de sa langue, chargé d'agrumes et de quelque chose qu'Hitomi ne parvenait pas à définir, lui envahir la bouche. Elle répondit au baiser avec un petit son tourmenté, ses mains se faisant caresse dans les cheveux de Fû, sur son visage, sa gorge, ses épaules. Elle répondit avec tout ce qu'elle avait et, pourtant, ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser.

— Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix douce à nouveau. Quand le sceau sera apposé sur toi, je m'en irai à la recherche du prochain jinchûriki, sans doute au Pays de la Foudre. Je ne reviendrai peut-être jamais à Takigakure.

Elle ne dit pas non, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. Elle essayait simplement de faire comprendre à Fû que si elles continuaient sur cette voie – même si Hitomi avait de prime abord décidé de ne même pas s'y engager – cette voie toucherait très vite à sa fin.

— Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Fû pratiquement contre ses lèvres. Juste une fois.

Avec un hochement de tête, Hitomi se redressa. Elle boitait bas, son épaule était enflée et elle pouvait sentir l'hématome sur son flanc gauche ainsi que les brûlures qui parsemaient sa peau, mais elle décida d'ignorer la douleur sourde. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent à ceux de Fû puis la guidèrent jusqu'à son hôtel, la suite, sa chambre. Ensui n'était pas là, sans doute occupé encore une fois aux affaires du clan. Sans hésitation, elle entraîna Fû entre ses draps, déposant sur sa peau tannée par le soleil des baisers enfiévrés.

Une heure plus tard, elles sortirent du lit et se rhabillèrent, fatiguées de la meilleure manière qui soit. Hitomi prit le temps d'aérer sa chambre pour ne pas donner une crise cardiaque à son pauvre maître puis les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le petit salon et firent appel au room service pour un pichet de limonade bien fraîche. Leur apparence très décente n'empêcha pas Ensui, quand il fut de retour, de comprendre au premier regard ce qu'elles avaient fait durant son absence. Il grogna, ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête puis commença à ranger ses paquets dans sa chambre.

— Je veux vraiment que tu sois en sécurité, Fû, dit Hitomi d'un ton sérieux. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je demande à Hitomi de venir t'apposer son sceau ?

Ensui entendit sa question et envoya juste une étincelle de son chakra toucher le sien. De l'approbation. Ce ne fut que quand il revint vers le salon que son regard se teinta d'inquiétude. La main déjà illuminée de chakra médical, il s'accroupit entre les deux jeunes filles et lança une technique de diagnostic sur son apprentie.

— Sérieusement, Eien ? Tu sais bien que je n'approuve pas les combats non-nécessaires après un entraînement.

— Désolée, Père, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir quand elle l'appela de cette façon. Elle le savait, il le savait. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de résister à la tendresse et à l'amour filial qu'il ressentait pour elle.

— Bah, tu t'en tireras bien. Tes côtes sont juste un peu abîmées, ton épaule n'est pas cassée non plus. Tu seras encore un peu meurtrie demain, mais après ça il n'y paraîtra plus. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hm ?

— Entraînement au ninjutsu demain ?

— Exactement ! Bon, Fû-san, je dois repartir, dites-moi si je dois en profiter pour faire envoyer un message à Hitomi-san.

C'était tellement, tellement étrange d'entendre le suffixe accolé à son prénom de la voix de son maître, même cette voix qui n'appartenait qu'à sa deuxième apparence. Toutefois, la jeune Yûhi refusa de se laisser perturber, reportant plutôt son attention sur Fû, qui triturait sa ceinture du bout des doigts.

— Je… Oui, vous pouvez, Senjin-san. J'accepte le sceau. Mais est-ce qu'on a besoin d'en parler à Shibuki-sama ? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète…

Shibuki était le chef militaire de Takigakure. Il avait succédé à son grand-père deux ans plus tôt, quand celui-ci était mort de vieillesse – un fait extrêmement rare parmi les shinobi. Bien qu'il soit un Jônin, il possédait à peine la force nécessaire pour diriger un Village Caché. S'il avait été choisi, c'était surtout parce que son village le considérait comme un génie de l'économie et de la politique. Takigakure ne serait sans doute jamais l'instigatrice ou l'une des principales actrices dans un conflit, donc ce chef lui convenait parfaitement.

— Dans ce cas, il faudra que la rencontre se fasse hors du village, répondit Ensui. Je ne peux pas faire entrer Hitomi-san sans justifier sa présence.

— Il y a un souterrain à six kilomètres des murs de Taki, au nord-est. Est-ce que ça conviendrait ?

Hitomi acquiesça, ses boucles rousses s'échappant un peu plus de sa queue de cheval nouée à la hâte en conséquence du mouvement, tout en échangeant un regard avec Ensui. Fû manquait de prudence. Elle acceptait de suivre hors des murs censés la protéger deux étrangers rencontrés respectivement la veille et le jour-même alors qu'elle savait qu'une menace rôdait au-dehors. Puisque cela servait leurs buts, ils n'allaient pas protester, mais une intuition disait à la Konohajin que cette jinchûriki serait l'une des premières à l'appeler à l'aide.

Et ainsi, ce fut décidé. Quatre jours plus tard, Hitomi quitta la ville sous le prétexte d'une visite à faire dans un petit village, Ensui à ses côtés. Son maître ne changerait pas d'apparence, lui, mais Hitomi retrouva sa forme originelle quelques kilomètres après avoir perdu le mur d'enceinte de Takigakure de vue. Elle se secoua, enfila tandis qu'il détournait le regard la tenue de combat dont elle ne se séparait jamais vraiment et prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir de poche qu'il lui tendit. Sa cicatrice sur la joue, marque de sa survie face à Orochimaru, lui avait presque manqué.

Hitomi suivit son maître à travers la plaine, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés à la Nara, résistant au furieux désir d'invoquer Hoshihi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps, elle voulait cette affaire conclue aussi rapidement que possible et puis passer au jinchûriki suivant. À Kumogakure, Ensui et elle prendraient le temps de s'arrêter au moins un mois : en plus de leur mission officieuse, ils en avaient reçu une vraie de la part de Shikaku : établir des relations diplomatiques entre le clan et l'autre village. S'ils pouvaient également améliorer les relations avec Konoha dans son ensemble, tant mieux, mais le clan était la priorité. Hitomi essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Fû les attendait devant l'entrée du souterrain qu'elle leur avait indiqué sur une carte avant leur départ. Elle semblait nerveuse, agitée, ses yeux ne se posant jamais plus d'une poignée de secondes au même endroit, les mains crispées et les épaules tendues. Elle vit d'abord Hitomi ; une étincelle de méfiance s'alluma dans son regard orange jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère Ensui sous la forme d'Akito Senjin à ses côtés.

— Eien-chan est restée au village où Akito-san et elle sont censés passer la journée, informa Hitomi d'un timbre ferme. Nous ne voulons pas qu'une éventuelle inspection de nos dires se déroule mal.

Tout en elle faisait désormais plus vieux que son âge quand elle s'en donnait la peine : la voix usée par les cicatrices dans sa gorge qui dataient de quand elle était bébé, la cicatrice quant à elle bien visible sur la joue, son regard dur, ses cernes si profondément incrustés qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait sans doute jamais totalement. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis l'examen Chûnin à Kusagakure ; elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir revenir à celle qu'elle était alors.

Et puis, pour une telle occasion, paraître adulte ne ferait qu'apporter du poids à ses dires. Même Ensui s'y accordait : sans l'exprimer verbalement, il lui montra la déférence que l'on réservait à un supérieur et non à son élève. Même si le voir marcher en retrait d'elle lui faisait mal à l'estomac, elle devait admettre que dans le domaine du fûinjutsu, elle le surpassait de loin désormais.

— Entrons et commençons dès que possible, s'il vous plaît, Fû-san.

Cela faisait du bien d'être de retour à l'intérieur de son corps, malgré l'impossibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment. Son lien intangible avec ses chats ninjas l'appelait comme une douce mélopée tandis que le Murmure tirait tranquillement de son côté, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser sous cette peau. Elle refusa d'écouter. Aucune raison, encore une fois, de sortir l'un ou l'autre de ces atouts.

Une fois à l'intérieur du souterrain, elle s'agenouilla au centre du boyau le plus large et ordonna à Fû de se dévêtir puis de s'allonger près d'elle. Son regard resta froid, distant. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela, même si elle connaissait la sensation de cette peau tannée et chaude sur la sienne, le son intime et troublé de ses soupirs quand elle lui touchait la nuque, le bas du dos… et ailleurs. Tout en expliquant la procédure à la jinchûriki, elle fit signe à Ensui de préparer le chakra médical nécessaire à la technique d'anesthésie.

— Dormez, Fû-san. Quand vous reprendrez connaissance, vous serez protégée. Vous serez en sécurité.

L'application du sceau fut rapide et efficace, même si Hitomi dut utiliser plus de son mélange d'encre et de sang qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le souterrain n'était pas fait pour accueillir le dessin complexe et délicat de ses sceaux : l'encre se posait moins bien et moins uniformément sur le sol rêche, irrégulier, et le manque d'espace lui demandait paradoxalement une adaptation qui exigeait plus du précieux liquide qu'elle n'aurait voulu donner. Cela signifiait qu'Ensui devrait lui prélever du sang une fois qu'ils seraient tous deux à Kumogakure. Elle espérait pouvoir mettre la main d'un seul coup sur les deux jinchûriki : la pression que l'Akatsuki exerçait sur son esprit se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Fû se réveilla quelques minutes après que le sceau se soit contracté sous son aisselle, là où Hitomi l'avait également tatoué pour Gaara. La jeune femme laissa sa patiente du jour se secouer et se rhabiller en paix, savourant la liberté de se retrouver dans son enveloppe charnelle véritable. Elle se rendrait à pieds jusqu'au village frontalier, reprendrait l'apparence d'Eien et reviendrait calmement, histoire d'être vue par les éventuels shinobi qui pourraient croiser sa route. En attendant, c'était un clone qui se trouvait à sa place dans le petit hameau aux côtés d'un autre clone d'Ensui sous la forme d'Akito, s'assurant de voir et d'être vu. Elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait d'intéressant à lui apprendre.

— Nous allons vous laisser rentrer à Takigakure, Fû-san. Senjin-san va m'accompagner jusqu'au village et récupérer sa fille pour s'assurer qu'elle rentre sans encombre.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire que j'aimerais la voir avant qu'elle reparte ?

La vulnérabilité dans la voix de la jinchûriki fit observer un temps d'arrêt à Hitomi tandis qu'elle s'assurait d'avoir bien rangé ses pinceaux dans l'ordre. Elle leva la tête, ses yeux rouges croisant ceux de l'autre kunoichi, sans manquer l'étincelle de fragilité qui y régnait.

— Je lui transmettrai le message. Portez-vous bien, Fû-san. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais aucune raison de m'appeler mais, qu'il s'agisse de l'Akatsuki ou non, si vous êtes menacée, activez le sceau. Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais votre vie compte pour moi. La vie de tous les jinchûriki compte pour moi.

Elles se saluèrent une dernière fois d'un hochement de tête puis Hitomi tourna les talons et grimpa les marches qui conduisaient à la sortie du souterrain, Ensui deux pas derrière elle. Ils marchèrent en silence de longues minutes ; elle pouvait sentir son regard revenir encore et encore sur elle, comme s'il souhaitait s'abreuver du moindre détail. Elle comprenait. Si elle aussi avait eu la chance de le _voir_, sous sa forme véritable, elle graverait une nouvelle fois le moindre détail dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de lui. Le fait de savoir qu'elle ne l'apercevrait sans doute plus avant leur retour, une fois qu'elle serait assez forte pour répondre à la menace qui l'attendait au cœur de Konoha, lui faisait mal.

Ils avaient parcouru une poignée de kilomètres en direction de la frontière avec le Pays du Feu quand Hitomi sentit pour la toute première fois l'étrange tiraillement sur son sixième sens qui semblait vouloir l'attirer en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux, plongea dans sa Bibliothèque et laissa échapper une litanie de jurons quand elle comprit qui, exactement, l'appelait à l'aide. Sans même prendre le temps de parler, elle attrapa le bras d'Ensui et répondit à l'appel d'une puissante décharge de chakra.

Les deux silhouettes sur la plaine laissèrent derrière elles un faible nuage de poussière.

Elle se matérialisa devant une scène de chaos. Derrière elle se dressaient les murs de Takigakure, aussi lointains qu'inatteignables. Juste à côté d'elle, Fû était tombée à genou, une quantité de sang inquiétante sur sa poitrine et son ventre nu. Autour d'eux, une dizaine de déserteurs de plusieurs Villages Cachés différents. Aucun membre connu de l'Akatsuki. Sans attendre que l'un d'eux réagisse à l'arrivée de gêneurs, elle ouvrit sa paume contre le tranchant de son tantô déjà dégainé – elle avait récupéré celui qu'elle portait à l'origine, noir et rouge, en se changeant – et invoqua ses chats de bataille.

— Ninpô : La Brigade des Griffes de Fer !

Hoshihi apparut d'abord, sa fourrure prenant la couleur d'un feu ronflant dans la lumière de l'après-midi, Hai comme une petite boule gris sombre sur sa nuque. Haîro apparut aussi, son pelage gris tigré déjà hérissé en signe de menace, puis Kurokumo, le poil si noir qu'il semblait absorber la lumière. Sans leur laisser le temps de la saluer, Hitomi explosa en mouvement et se jeta sur l'ennemi le plus proche, Hoshihi sur ses talons. Ses deux autres chats encadrèrent Ensui, occupé à soigner Fû, repoussant la moindre personne à oser s'approcher.

Enfin, enfin elle pouvait relâcher le Murmure. La sensation la grisa avec tant de violence qu'elle dut retenir un cri d'exaltation pure tandis que la puissance sans nom gonflait contre ses veines, faisant apparaître le complexe tracé de ses méridiens en bleu vif sous sa peau. Son adversaire tout désigné écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour réagir, pour ériger une technique de protection ou s'enfuir : son tantô lui transperça le torse de part en part, guidé par l'incessant chant hypnotique du Murmure. Ses doigts nus remplacèrent sa lame en quelques instants et elle _tira_ ; aussitôt, le chakra vint à elle, remplissant ses Portes et ses méridiens. Derrière elle, Hoshihi tua un autre homme en lui crachant une boule de feu en pleine figure.

C'était tellement, tellement _facile_.

Sans attendre de voir le corps tomber à ses pieds, elle se retourna et effectua la Mudra du Rat, son ombre s'élevant du sol et attrapant un autre shinobi par le cou. L'étrangler aurait pris trop longtemps, aussi préféra-t-elle lui briser la nuque, s'attaquant déjà à un nouvel adversaire. Celui-là lui donna un peu de fil à retordre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hoshihi s'en mêle et le frappe au visage d'un coup de patte presque négligeant, ses griffes tranchantes comme des rasoirs s'occupant de son sort.

Bien vite, Ensui et Fû la rejoignirent au combat, les deux chats qui les avaient protégés à leurs côtés. Le cours de la bataille fut aussitôt déterminé, pourtant ils ne laissèrent personne s'enfuir. Dans d'autres circonstances, au Pays du Feu, Hitomi ou son maître auraient peut-être décidé de laisser l'un de leurs adversaires en vie pour l'interroger, mais même cela n'était pas sûr : la Racine se trouvait jusqu'au Département Torture et Interrogatoire.

En quelques minutes, ce fut fini, un silence mortel tombant sur la plaine comme une chape de plomb. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucune blessure plus grave qu'une écorchure ou un hématome, Hitomi commença aussitôt à fouiller les corps. Sur chacun d'eux, elle trouva un pendentif représentant les kanjis pour « crépuscule », les récoltant comme de macabres trophées. Elle récupéra aussi les armes, les rations, l'encre et le parchemin, les bandeaux frontaux, avant d'enfermer chaque cadavre dans un parchemin de stockage fait pour les contenir. Peut-être un médecin légiste du clan Nara pourrait-il trouver quelque chose d'intéressant en les examinant.

Elle avait pris le chakra de quatre personnes différentes durant le combat, pas toujours celui de ses propres adversaires. À deux reprises, Ensui lui avait envoyé des corps agonisants à dépouiller, comme s'il savait à quel point la sensation de ses Portes et méridiens remplis à craquer lui manquait. Elle resterait comme ça, saturée d'énergie et grisée, pendant au moins une journée. Quand le chakra se serait adapté à son organisme, elle enverrait le surplus dans le sceau de stockage tatoué par-dessus son nombril et, ainsi, n'aurait plus peur d'être vidée de son énergie et sans défense. Son regard dur parcourut le champ de bataille, puis vérifia que personne n'était blessé au-delà de quelques égratignures dont son maître s'occupait déjà.

— Notre travail ici est terminé, dit Hitomi à Fû en s'approchant d'elle. Prenez soin de vous, Fû-san, et n'hésitez pas à appeler encore si vous en avez besoin.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et tourna les talons pour de bon, cette fois, Ensui la suivant au bout de quelques instants. Il était temps pour elle de redevenir Eien.


	112. Le devoir d'escorte

Après avoir retrouvé sa seconde apparence et dit adieu à ses chats, Hitomi suivit son maître qui rebroussait chemin. Ils rentrèrent à Takigakure, commencèrent à empaqueter leurs affaires et s'arrêtèrent juste le temps de dire au revoir à Fû, qui les attendait à l'entrée du village avec une visible anxiété. Rien ne les retenait en ces lieux, pas même la très gentille jinchûriki qui s'était juste un peu trop attachée à Hitomi pour son propre bien. La Konohajin fit de son mieux pour se montrer respectueuse, affectueuse mais distante. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de s'attacher.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux, maître et élève traversèrent le Pays des Cascades jusqu'à l'océan qui bordait sa frontière nord. Pour se rendre à Kumogakure, la voie maritime demeurait le choix le plus sûr, surtout quand la voie terrestre impliquait un choix entre traverser le Pays du Feu et celui des Rizières, qui grouillait encore de disciples d'Orochimaru. Hitomi était certaine que Sasuke se trouvait là-bas, mais n'essaya même pas de persuader son shishou d'y mettre un pied. Jamais il ne l'autoriserait, pas alors qu'elle était morte déjà une fois aux mains de Kabuto et que celui-ci y rôdait sans doute aussi.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait Sasuke un jour.

Un frisson de plaisir caressa l'échine d'Hitomi tandis qu'elle mettait le pied sur le bateau marchand qui les emmènerait, son maître et elle, jusqu'à la côte du Pays de la Foudre puis jusqu'à Kumogakure. Quand elle était petite, dans le Monde d'Avant, avant que sa santé ne la rattrape et ne l'enferme à l'hôpital, elle avait adoré les bateaux. Le pied marin lui était manifestement resté dans cette vie : tandis que le visage d'Ensui pâlit dès que le bateau quitta le port, elle ne ressentit pas le moindre désagrément. Heureusement, son maître, en digne shinobi, ne fut pas malade. Il espérait seulement que ce soit vite terminé.

Pendant ce temps, Hitomi, elle, s'amusait. Elle passa le premier soir à parier avec les membres de l'équipage qui n'étaient pas d'astreinte, les envoyant un par un sous la table sans jamais sembler se griser au-delà du stade le la légèreté. Ce n'était encore que la première nuit sur les cinq qu'ils passeraient en mer avant d'atteindre la côte du Pays de la Foudre et d'escorter les marchandises qui devaient l'être jusqu'à Kumogakure. Deux places à bord contre leur protection ; un échange plus ancien encore que le monde des shinobi.

Le deuxième jour, à l'aube, elle retrouva Ensui sur la figure de proue du bateau, un aigle aux ailes ouvertes comme pour embrasser l'océan. Chacun dressé sur l'une d'elles, ils saluèrent le soleil puis se mirent au travail. Ils commencèrent par la révision de katas avancés devant les marins médusés, sans jamais trébucher ou perdre l'équilibre malgré les oscillations du bateau sur l'eau. Leurs mouvements se complétaient parfaitement, les coups toujours arrêtés avant de réellement porter, les esquives et parades parfaitement minutées. L'harmonie du combat, l'étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de son maître et la sensation de plénitude apaisaient une force sombre et colérique au fond d'Hitomi.

— J'ai une nouvelle technique à t'enseigner, dit Ensui tandis qu'ils s'abreuvaient et reprenaient des forces. Puisque tu maîtrises déjà une technique de rang supérieur, celle-ci devrait être plus facile à apprendre, mais c'est toujours un atout intéressant pour ton arsenal.

Les yeux animés de cette étincelle d'avidité que son maître cherchait toujours à allumer en elle quand il lui apprenait quelque chose, Hitomi l'écouta expliquer les spécificités de la Technique du Dragon Aqueux. La technique était classée de rang B, ce qui signifiait que son coût en chakra était bien inférieur à celui de la Technique de la Grande Cataracte. Il lui montra la chaîne de mudra, la lui fit répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'exécuter en moins d'une seconde et sans regarder ses mains, lui expliqua avec soin et précision le trajet que devrait suivre son chakra à l'intérieur de son corps pour réussir.

— Entraîne-toi, demanda-t-il ensuite en lui désignant l'eau en contrebas d'un geste du menton.

Dans un instant d'hésitation, elle jaugea la distance qui la séparait de l'eau. Elle pouvait diriger de son chakra une source aussi lointaine, mais cela demandait un contrôle plutôt pointu. Après lui avoir gentiment pressé l'épaule d'une main ferme, l'homme sauta sur le pont, la laissant seule dressée sur la proue comme un petit fantôme solitaire. L'image lui plaisait, mais ce ne serait pas le cas pour les marins, atrocement superstitieux. Elle en avait conscience et ne voulait pas les effrayer, donc elle se mit aussitôt au travail plutôt que de méditer pour tenter d'entrer plus facilement en phase avec son chakra.

Autour d'elle, l'air vibra d'énergie contenue tandis que sa force s'élevait, s'élevait encore et encore au rythme du chakra qui enflait et brûlait contre ses veines. Tout ce qu'elle avait volé n'avait pas encore achevé de se transformer – apparemment, l'affinité Katon de l'un des ninjas qu'elle avait dépouillés compliquait les choses. Elle laissa ses mains entrer dans la danse chirurgicale des mudra, campa ses pieds sur l'aile de l'aigle de proue qui lui servait toujours de support et libéra l'énergie qu'elle avait malaxée pour la technique. À sa droite, un tentacule d'eau s'éleva jusqu'à surplomber même le mât du navire. Son apparence commença à se définir tandis qu'il se cambrait, exposant de fines moustaches, un labyrinthe d'écailles… Puis il s'écroula sans forme ni tension contre l'océan sans avoir pu s'abattre comme la technique l'exigeait.

Elle avait visé trop grand, trop détaillé, elle le sentait au spectre de brûlure qui s'était éveillé dans ses mains et ses bras, là où la concentration de chakra était toujours la plus forte. Elle s'étira lentement, ne négligeant aucun de ses muscles. Elle sentait le regard de son shishou lui vriller le dos. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, pas alors qu'ils se cherchaient encore dans la dynamique de cette relation qui ne cessait d'évoluer, de grandir. Elle essaya à nouveau, encore et encore, insensible au roulis du bateau sous ses pieds, aux rayons imperturbables du soleil sur sa peau.

— Ça suffit, intervint Ensui au bout de plusieurs heures.

Elle fit volte-face, essoufflée, les membres agités de spasmes. Les bras de son maître s'ouvrirent ; elle comprit le signal et sauta, le laissant l'étreindre et la porter à moitié jusqu'à leur cabine dans la cale, là où le mouvement constant de la mer était un peu moins fort. Elle entendit certains marins murmurer sur leur passage, comprit quelques mots de compassion ; comme si elle avait besoin d'être plainte quand son maître s'occupait d'elle.

Elle sourit, l'air un peu dans la lune. Sans même prendre son pouls ou l'examiner en détail, Ensui comprit qu'elle avait utilisé trop de chakra, trop vite, comme la fois où elle avait maîtrisé l'Étreinte Mortelle de l'Ombre après un lourd entraînement au ninjutsu classique. Lui rendant son sourire, il l'aida à s'allonger sur l'une des deux banquettes de la cabine. Ils les avaient transformées en lits confortables simplement en déroulant un futon dessus ; les ninjas n'avaient jamais besoin de grand-chose de plus. Elle commença à grelotter, aussi l'enroula-t-il dans leurs couvertures. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas : il décida donc de faire chauffer de l'eau pour lui préparer une petite bouillotte de fortune, qu'il cala contre ses pieds glacés.

— Dors quelques heures, d'accord ? Je veille sur toi.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis glissa dans le sommeil, exactement comme il le lui avait demandé. Tandis qu'elle récupérait, il s'installa sur sa propre banquette, croisa les jambes et commença à méditer, améliorant son ouïe pour écouter la vie au-delà de la petite cabine. Il percevait les sons doux et réguliers de plusieurs marins endormis, deux autres qui jouaient aux cartes et buvaient, et une conversation quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Le capitaine et son second étaient inquiets : de plus en plus de bandits parcouraient librement les terres sauvages du Pays de la Foudre, loin d'être aussi bien surveillées que les alentours de son Village Caché ou de sa capitale, où le Daimyô vivait et dirigeait. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait d'engager plus de ninjas qu'un Jônin sans réputation et sa fille Genin. S'ils savaient… Si seulement ils savaient.

— Shishou ? demanda une voix enrouée quelque part devant lui.

Il quitta lentement sa position et se redressa. Plusieurs heures étaient passées, le soleil se couchait sans doute par-dessus la mer. Il regarda Hitomi se redresser, s'étirer longuement. Son sixième sens repéra sans difficulté les endroits où son chakra circulait mal. Ses bras, surtout. Il lui fit signe de venir vers lui, malaxa du chakra médical exactement comme Shizune le lui avait appris pour cette technique bien plus complexes que toutes celles qu'il avait connues avant de la rencontrer. Son apprentie soupira de soulagement tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas trop penser à la jeune femme. Elle lui manquait. Son clan mis à part, elle était la seule personne qu'il regrettait d'avoir laissée derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter l'offre d'Hitomi de les garder en contact via ses carnets.

— Shishou, est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé à Kumogakure ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton doux. Je suis allé partout après la mort de Chôjirô.

Elle entendit sans mal l'étincelle de douleur dans sa voix quand il mentionna son fils décédé bien avant sa naissance à elle. Sa main s'empara de celle, large et calleuse, que son maître avait posée sur son bras. Elle serra doucement en signe de soutien. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait parfois.

— Bien sûr, j'étais sous une identité secrète à l'époque, quoique pas aussi bien établie que celles que tu nous as inventées. Ton sceau ferait des merveilles si tu le vendais – enfin, bref. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ils passèrent près d'une heure assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la petite cabine qui oscillait au milieu de l'océan, comme coupés du monde, à discuter d'un endroit du monde bien éloigné de leur propre foyer. Même s'ils avaient fui Konoha pour se trouver en sécurité, ils ne pouvaient cesser de voir les terres Nara comme leur véritable chez-eux. Si seulement Shikaku avait été plus fort, avait eu plus de pouvoir… Peut-être alors auraient-ils pu rester. Mais cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils auraient été moins efficaces dans leur quête des jinchûriki… Quelque chose qu'Hitomi n'était pas prête à concéder. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour qu'aucune victime ne tombe aux mains de l'Akatsuki ; si ce n'était pour elle, pour Naruto au moins.

Au bout de cinq jours de navigation, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du port. Les marins explosèrent en acclamations euphoriques : cette fois encore la mer les avait préservés, cette fois encore ils rentraient tous en vie. Le regard tranquille et déterminé d'Hitomi passa sur chacun de leurs visages extatiques, les gravant dans sa mémoire. Il faudrait encore six jours à vitesse de civil pour atteindre le Village Caché et la sécurité qu'il représentait pour tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes. Elle posa lentement la main sur la garde de son sabre – elle ferait tout pour qu'ils arrivent chacun en vie à leur destination.

Le déchargement occupa la majeure partie de l'après-midi ; après cela, il fut trop tard pour repartir immédiatement. Ensui parvint à trouver une seule chambre dans une auberge pour Hitomi et lui, décidant aussitôt de lui laisser le petit lit. Elle était plus jeune, plus sensible à la fatigue, et elle s'était entraînée toute la matinée avant d'aider les marins à débarquer leurs marchandises. Il la laissa s'installer tandis qu'il allait demander deux repas au tenancier, un ancien marin qui souriait en permanence.

Hitomi profita de son absence pour traiter sa correspondance. Naruto semblait un peu jaloux qu'elle ait eu le droit de prendre le bateau ; apparemment, Jiraiya était si sujet au mal de mer que c'était impossible pour eux. Elle sourit, lui écrit une petite lettre pour raconter leur arrivée au port, puis s'occupa de celle d'Itachi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de blêmir en la lisant : ce qu'elle avait craint de voir arriver commençait.

_Hitomi-san,_

_Je crains que votre intuition n'ait été la bonne. Aujourd'hui, en mission avec Kisame, j'ai ressenti une douleur constante dans la poitrine. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, la mission accomplie, j'ai commencé à tousser. J'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche. Kisame connaît un peu de ninjutsu médical et a pu me soigner, mais il m'a dit de veiller à trouver un vrai médic si ça devait recommencer. Comme vous le savez, la santé des Uchiha a été affaiblie par des années de mariages trop centrés sur le clan. Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez que je vous tienne au courant si un tel évènement se produisait, c'est chose faite._

_Êtes-vous déjà arrivé à Kumogakure ? Cela fait des années que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds. Pourriez-vous me raconter ce que vous y verrez ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Itachi._

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le carnet avec tant de force que le cuir de la couverture craqua en signe de protestation. Ensui la trouva dans cette position rigide, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les traits figés dans une expression dure. Il prit le temps de poser le plateau chargé de deux bols de ramen fumants sur la petite table qui servait aussi de bureau avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son apprentie. Il nota le carnet serré entre ses doigts pâles et légèrement tremblants. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir ce qui y était écrit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hitomi ?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, une délicate nuance d'aura meurtrière éclosant sur sa peau. Il frémit, les cheveux les plus fins sur sa nuque se hérissant en réaction, même si l'aura ne lui était pas destinée. Cela faisait des années qu'Hitomi n'avait pas montré un tel manque de contrôle sur cette compétence. Il se rapprocha, ignorant sa raideur, et lui saisit le visage en coupe pour la forcer à le regarder, son propre corps dégageant une aura apaisante aussi forte qu'il pouvait malgré l'anxiété qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Parle-moi, enjoignit-il encore.

Son corps se détendit lentement tandis que l'aura meurtrière se dissipait autour d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler, ses mains refermant le carnet aussi vite que possible avant de se poser sur les bras de son maître. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte solide et sûre, le menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Alors seulement elle recommença à respirer réellement, gonflant ses poumons de son odeur qui, malgré la métamorphose, n'avait pas changé. Il sentait toujours comme la maison, la sécurité et la protection.

— Itachi-san est en train de tomber malade, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix. J-je crois que c'est grave…

C'était pire que ça. C'était le signal qu'Itachi n'avait plus qu'une poignée d'années devant lui. Bien sûr, cette information collait avec ce qu'elle savait du canon, mais la réalité de cette situation frappait Hitomi en pleine figure avec la violence d'un titan. Elle s'était juré de sauver Itachi. Mais que ferait-elle si sa situation s'aggravait brutalement ? Que ferait-elle si son plan, une fois prêt, le trouvait à l'article de la mort ? Elle ne pouvait affronter une telle réalité. Elle n'en était tout simplement pas capable.

— Oh, ma puce, murmura la voix triste et tendre d'Ensui. Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire ?

— J-je ne sais pas. Pas pour le moment, sans doute. Itachi-san ne sait toujours pas que vous m'aidez. J'ai peur qu'il se méfie si je le lui dis, alors…

— D'accord. Attendons, dans ce cas. S'il a un besoin urgent de soins, tu pourras toujours lui en parler à ce moment-là. Mais je ne suis pas un vrai médecin, souviens-t-en. Mon aide ne vaudra jamais celle de Tsunade ou de Shizune.

Elle entendit le très subtil changement dans sa voix quand il prononça le deuxième nom. Elle n'était pas aveugle ; elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus qu'un simple tutorat entre son shishou et l'apprentie de la Hokage. Elle se pressa juste un peu plus contre le Jônin, laissant leurs chakras se mêler là où leurs peaux se touchaient. La plupart des ninjas n'étaient pas sensibles à ce phénomène, mais pour eux, c'était un signe de réconfort intime, presque inégalable.

— Réponds-lui puis essaye de dormir. Je veux que tu sois en forme demain. Tu verras que le devoir d'escorte n'est pas si simple.

Elle acquiesça avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle savait ce qu'impliquait le devoir d'escorte pour une seule personne mais, à partir de demain, ils devraient s'occuper d'une caravane entière, en bien des points similaire à celle qui les avait jadis encadrés lors de leurs traversées du Désert. Elle avait vu les colonnes de chariots remplis à craquer, les dizaines de bêtes de trait et celles qui porteraient les hommes. Aucun ninja n'avait besoin d'un cheval pour se déplacer rapidement, ni ne voulait s'y fier, sauf peut-être les très rares archers que leur monde comportait. Hitomi et Ensui iraient donc à pieds, un choix qui aurait l'avantage très secondaire de contraindre la jeune apprentie à apprendre comment naviguer à travers le terrain montagneux du Pays de la Foudre.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre peu avant l'aube, prêts à partir quand bien même le convoi ne démarrerait pas avant plusieurs heures. La plupart des marchands et marins qui en feraient partie avaient décidé de se soûler comme il se devait dans la taverne attenante à l'auberge. Pour eux, ce voyage aurait très bien pu être le dernier. Tout voyage pouvait être le dernier. Hitomi, en tant que ninja, n'était pas du tout étrangère à ce sentiment.

Le temps qu'ils se soient étirés et aient contrôlé leurs paquetages pour s'assurer de n'avoir rien oublié, quand bien même ils utilisaient des dizaines de sceaux plutôt que des sacs encombrants, le convoi était prêt à partir. Chacun des deux shinobi prit une aile de la caravane et parcourut la colonne qui s'ébranla lentement de la tête à la queue, encore et encore. Sans même échanger un mot, ils décidèrent tous deux d'ouvrir leur sixième sens à la recherche de la moindre menace. Leur devoir de garde ne permettait aucune relâche, pas alors que leur charge était si massive qu'ils devaient veiller tous les deux pour couvrir une telle distance. Quand ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit, ce serait différent. Ils pourraient prendre des tours de garde et se reposer.

Pour Hitomi, c'était vivifiant. Elle avait besoin de sentir à nouveau ses muscles travailler, le chakra inonder son corps en vagues régulières, elle avait besoin des courbatures et du sommeil lourd quand son tour de garde se terminait. Il lui fallut deux soirs sur ce rythme pour s'y habituer : le troisième, elle resta un peu éveillée pour discuter avec son shishou tandis que les membres de la caravane derrière eux s'enfonçaient lentement dans le sommeil. Il lui racontait une anecdote de son temps en tant que Genin, le visage gentiment éclairé par le petit feu qu'ils avaient allumé pour chasser le froid mordant de l'air montagneux. Soudain, Ensui s'affaissa, son corps glissant lentement du rocher où il s'était assis jusqu'au sol.

— Père ? appela-t-elle d'une voix étranglée et paniquée.

Elle bondit par-dessus le feu avec tant de précipitation que le mouvement coucha complètement la flamme, la plongeant une seconde dans l'obscurité. Ses doigts tremblants trouvèrent le pouls de son maître, régulier et solide. L'étincelle de soulagement qui la traversa ne fit rien pour discipliner l'aura meurtrière qui fleurit sur sa peau, paisible et cruelle, intense et doucereuse.

— Hitomi-san, fit une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle tourna la tête avec un grondement de bête furieuse, le corps prostré contre celui de son maître pour le protéger de toute attaque, la main déjà posée sur la garde de son sabre. Quand elle comprit qui se tenait devant elle, elle baissa lentement le bras, quitta sa position défensive et se redressa, dévisageant Itachi tandis qu'il avançait vers elle, les mains levées en signe de non-agression. Elle voulut aboyer un rire sec à cette idée mais se retint. Itachi, inoffensif… Il neigerait en Enfer avant que ce jour n'arrive.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Sa voix tremblait très légèrement ; elle était incapable de dissimuler tout à fait l'impact émotionnel de voir son shishou allongé et immobile, même si elle savait désormais qu'il était tout au plus endormi. Il avait failli mourir si peu de temps auparavant… Ses traits se pincèrent puis se détendirent en un masque pratiquement inexpressif. Elle dut desserrer les poings, cacher ses mains dans son dos pour dissimuler l'angoisse qu'elles trahissaient – elle savait qu'il n'en ratait rien.

— Je voulais vous parler seule à seul, répondit-elle du même ton doux qu'il avait employé en appelant son nom. Toutes les âmes vivantes qui pourraient nous avoir dans leur champ de vision dorment.

La puissance seule d'un tel jutsu devait être phénoménale. Hitomi n'osait imaginer le contrecoup qu'il avait sur la santé déjà fragile d'Itachi. Si seulement elle avait pu freiner l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait à l'idée de le voir s'affaiblir, tout aurait été plus facile. Elle regagna la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était assise ce soir-là, y reprit place comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il y avait sur ses traits une étrange nuance de vulnérabilité qu'elle ne lui avait vue qu'une fois : quand elle lui avait montré ses souvenirs de Sasuke, partageant sans réserve une information qui, aux yeux du renégat, valait sans nul doute tout l'or du monde.

— Pourriez-vous reprendre votre véritable apparence ? finit-il par demander après s'être assis sur le sol à ses côtés. J'aimerais vous revoir telle que vous êtes.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle décida d'obtempérer. Elle recourba sa langue, toucha le sceau sur son palais et grimaça de douleur quand son corps commença à changer. Au bout d'une minute de métamorphose, elle flottait dans les vêtements prévus pour la morphologie d'Eien, légèrement plus grande et plus charnue. Embarrassée, elle plia ses genoux et voulu enrouler ses bras autour d'eux comme pour se faire encore plus petite. Itachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ses doigts longs et minces s'emparant de son poignet gauche. Il l'examina longuement à la lumière vacillante du feu avant de soupirer, une ombre de tristesse au fond des yeux.

— Vous n'êtes plus en aussi bonne santé que quand nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois. Je le soupçonnais mais j'espérais me tromper.

Elle haussa les épaules, évitant soigneusement son regard, puis admit :

— J'ai connu quelques désagréments depuis.

Il renifla en entendant son bel euphémisme. Pendant quelques moments, leurs pensées suivirent le même train, dérivant en direction de la désertion de Sasuke puis vers sa fuite de Konoha sous une identité secrète et enfin les évènements de Suna. Il n'avait toujours pas relâché son poignet, ses doigts tièdes caressant la peau fragile contre laquelle son pouls battait. Elle se surprit à accepter ce contact, à l'apprécier même. Ils contemplèrent le feu en silence avant qu'elle reprenne la parole :

— Vos poumons sifflent, Itachi-san. Vous devriez laisser Ensui-shishou essayer de vous aider.

Le regard songeur du nukenin se posa sur la forme endormie de l'autre côté du feu. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par acquiescer, relâchant Hitomi avant de lui faire signe de se rendre près de son maître.

— Je vais lever le jutsu juste pour lui. Il serait plus prudent que vous soyez la seule dans son champ de vision quand il se réveillera et que vous lui expliquiez très vite, avant qu'il ne me remarque et attaque.

Une telle solitude, une telle résignation perçait derrière ses mots qu'Hitomi s'exécuta sans discuter. Elle retourna s'agenouiller près de la forme immobile d'Ensui, une main fermement plaquée sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Dès qu'elle le sentit se raidir sous ses doigts, elle se pencha et lui résuma la situation d'un murmure, le ton à la fois pressant et apaisant. Il finit par se détendre et hocher la tête. Là, seulement, elle le laissa s'asseoir sur son séant. Ses yeux bleu pâle fusillèrent le jeune Uchiha du regard, mais il lui fit quand même signe d'approcher.

— La prochaine fois que tu me pièges dans un sort de Genjutsu, je te fiche mon katana où je pense, grommela Ensui en dézippant la cape de l'Akatsuki qu'Itachi portait toujours.

Hitomi émit un petit reniflement amusé sans se formaliser du ton bourru de son maître – le jeune nukenin se détendit en l'entendant réagir de la sorte. Ensui était toujours un peu grognon au réveil, elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'en étonner. Tous les Nara avaient le même genre de dispositions, après tout. Elle se contenta de regarder tandis qu'il relevait le haut d'Itachi, posant un regard écarlate et tranquille sur les cicatrices qui lui barraient le ventre. La main d'Ensui fila sous le tissu, créant une protubérance sur le cœur du renégat tandis que la sensation fraîche et propre du chakra médical fleurissait dans l'air.

— Je peux aider, finit par dire Ensui avec prudence. Je peux réparer les lésions à l'intérieur de tes poumons. Une mesure temporaire. Au bout d'un moment, je ne suffirai plus. Tu iras de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus vite, et tu auras besoin d'une aide bien supérieure à la mienne. Tu comprends ?

— Oui, Ensui-san.

Le calme dans la voix d'Itachi sonnait d'une manière particulièrement funeste dans les oreilles d'Hitomi. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, parce qu'elle avait vu cette descente aux Enfers dans le Monde d'Avant, tandis qu'elle en apprenait plus sur le personnage. Elle ne le laisserait pas parcourir ce chemin jusqu'à sa fin, se promit-elle à nouveau en le regardant rajuster ses vêtements. Même si elle devait voir son propre village se retourner contre elle, elle lui donnerait accès aux soins de Tsunade. Elle ne pensait pas que ça en arrive là, toutefois : son plan en la matière était prêt. Dans quelques années, il serait prêt à commencer. Konoha ne pourrait que suivre la cadence.

Et Itachi vivrait, promit-elle encore dans le secret de son esprit.


	113. Le Village qui n'avait besoin de personn

Le lendemain, Itachi avait disparu et ils reprirent la route comme si rien ne s'était passé, Hitomi à nouveau soigneusement dissimulée sous son Sceau de Métamorphose. Une paire de marchands qui avaient eu l'habitude de se faire laminer au poker entre ses mains affectueuses la taquinèrent sur son air très légèrement perturbé ; elle les laissa faire, jugeant qu'une réaction ne ferait qu'apporter de l'eau à leur moulin. Elle était une ombre protectrice durant leur traversée du pays, rien de plus.

Et bien vite vint l'occasion de prouver ses talents. Ensui éleva légèrement son chakra en signe d'alerte de l'autre côté du convoi, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de cela pour sentir les deux douzaines de sources inconnues qui s'approchaient. Une importante quantité d'énergie pour des civils ; pas assez pour en faire des shinobi, cependant. Avec un sourire carnassier, elle bondit par-dessus un chariot en mouvement et rejoignit son maître de son côté, où aurait lieu le point de contact. Elle le sentait vibrer d'anticipation à ses côtés, incapable pour sa part de dissimuler la hâte qu'elle ressentait. Ils étaient des shinobis, pas de gentils gardiens de troupeau.

Elle entendit derrière elle les murmures effrayés de la caravane tandis que les bandits, montés sur des petits chevaux de montagne, apparaissaient à leur vue. Ils n'offrirent aucune sommation, se contentant de se lancer vers le flanc du convoi. Même de là où elle se trouvait, Hitomi voyait les sourires avides sur leurs visages. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu les shinobi et pensaient avoir droit à une victoire et un butin faciles. À ses côtés, Ensui, laissa échapper un son bas dans la gorge, un signal. Elle inspira profondément et projeta la vague d'aura meurtrière la plus brutale qu'elle puisse invoquer, les yeux rivés sur la troupe de cavaliers.

Les premiers à percevoir son aura s'arrêtèrent si brutalement que leurs chevaux trébuchèrent, les jetant à bas de la selle plate communément utilisée dans le pays. Certains résistèrent un peu mieux, parvenant encore à avancer malgré l'air irrespirable et l'intolérable pression. Au même moment, Ensui et Hitomi se jetèrent dans leur direction, tantô et katana au clair. Sans hésitation, la jeune fille frappa la première gorge exposée qu'elle trouva, sans attendre de voir le corps s'effondrer avant de passer au suivant. Certains hommes tentèrent de les contourner ou de s'enfuir ; ils n'étaient pas payés à faire preuve de laxisme ou de pitié.

En quelques minutes à peine, il ne resta plus que deux combattants debout sur le champ de bataille, le maître et son élève, entourés de cadavres, les bras tachés de sang jusqu'aux coudes. Quelques années plus tôt, peut-être Hitomi aurait-elle été horrifiée de se voir tuer ainsi, sans la moindre pitié, des gens qui n'avaient aucune chance contre elle. Elle avait mûri depuis, grandi. Ceux contre qui _elle_ n'avait aucune chance ne feraient pas preuve de pitié quand l'heure viendrait de les affronter. En fait, si ces bandits avaient eu l'occasion de la faire souffrir, ils ne l'auraient pas épargnée, que du contraire.

— Ça va ? demanda quand même Ensui à ses côtés.

Elle prit le temps d'examiner le vide et le détachement à l'intérieur d'elle. Quand elle fut bien sûre de n'y trouver ni dégoût ni culpabilité, elle opina du chef. Tandis que la caravane attendait derrière, ils prirent soin de piller les corps. Cette fois, pas de pendentif étrange : ces bandits étaient vraiment juste une troupe de malchanceux tombés sur un convoi protégé par deux ninjas. Certains avaient sans doute eu des familles, de bonnes raisons pour se plier à cette vie. Hitomi ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Ils avaient fait leur travail, elle avait fait le sien, et si elle avait été seule, ou juste un peu moins forte, elle serait sans doute celle dont le sang abreuverait l'herbe rase.

Les membres du convoi ne les accueillirent pas avec la même chaleur qu'avant après cet évènement. Hitomi sentit bien qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à la table de poker que les hommes et les femmes installaient à l'arrêt de la caravane. Après une heure, elle se leva et s'éloigna, rejoignant Ensui près du petit feu qu'il avait allumé pour leur bénéfice seul. C'était la première fois qu'elle affrontait l'opinion des civils à propos des shinobi et de leur manière de traiter les problèmes. Elle s'assit près de son maître, entourant ses genoux de ses bras minces. Après quelques secondes, il l'attira contre lui d'un bras, laissant leurs cheveux d'un roux identique se mélanger à la lueur des flammes.

— Les civils ne sont pas là pour nous comprendre, entama Ensui d'une voix douce. Notre existence à elle seule leur permet de traverser une vie entière sans jamais avoir à se salir les mains ou presque. Ces marchands ne vivent pas dans un Village Caché comme les habitants de Konoha. Ils ne connaissent pas le prix de la paix comme toi et moi.

Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir, le regard perdu devant elle. Elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait, la manière dont le regard des civils sur elle avaient changé maintenant qu'ils comprenaient la kunoichi qui se cachait derrière son air jeune et enthousiaste – en particulier sur le visage d'Eien, dont les traits n'étaient pas tirés par une incapacité constante à ajouter de la chair sur ses os, dont la joue était lisse et sans cicatrice. Sous son apparence véritable, peut-être les aurait-elle un peu moins choqués. Il lui frictionna le dos, sa main à plat effectuant des gestes circulaires et rythmés desquels elle tira un doux réconfort. Lui ne réagirait jamais de la sorte à la violence qui dormait en elle.

Au bout de quelques jours de voyage sans autre problème, ils atteignirent Kumogakure. Le village entourait une montagne solitaire au milieu d'une plaine de roche et la recouvrait jusqu'au sommet, exploitant le moindre plateau, la moindre grotte. À son sommet se tenait le poste de garde légendaire qui avait rendu le joyau du Pays de la Foudre imprenable malgré les tentatives répétées au cours des guerres passées : un clan muni d'un dôjutsu unique était chargé depuis plus d'un siècle du devoir de garde. La rumeur voulait que ce clan s'éteignait et que les attaques qui avaient visé à voler le Byakugan, toutes échouées, avaient eu pour but caché de maintenir la lignée du clan en renforçant son attribut génétique plutôt que de le dissoudre dans du sang de civil.

Le convoi entra d'abord, longue file de bêtes et d'hommes, par la seule porte officielle du village. Konoha fonctionnait aussi sur ce système, avec une multitude d'entrées dissimulées connues uniquement de parties spécifiques de la population ; les marchands ne fuyaient pas en cas d'attaque par les mêmes chemins que les élèves de l'Académie ou les fonctionnaires, et bien entendu les clans avaient leurs propres entrées comme la Porte aux Cerfs. Un frisson agita Hitomi tandis qu'elle songeait à nouveau à l'euphorie qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait actionné le mécanisme qui ouvrait le panneau de bois. Un jour, elle en aurait à nouveau l'occasion.

Les deux gardes à l'entrée se redressèrent d'un même mouvement quand ils identifièrent les bandeaux frontaux étrangers. La sécurité était très intense, Hitomi le voyait et le percevait à travers toutes les sources de chakra sur les remparts. Elle carra les épaules, se présenta digne et fière face aux regards qui pesaient sur Ensui et elle. Sous cette apparence, après tout, elle était sa fille. Elle devait prouver ce que cette position signifiait par sa conduite et les milliers de détails qu'impliqueraient sa position diplomatique.

— Vos noms et papiers s'il vous plaît.

— Akito et Eien Senjin, shinobi de Konoha. Voici nos papiers et des lettres de recommandation de la part de la Godaime Hokage et de Shikaku Nara.

Les deux gardes inspectèrent la liasse de documents qu'Ensui leur tendait dans le détail, surpris par les noms énoncés.

— Et qu'est-ce que Shikaku Nara a à faire avec des ninjas qui ne sont pas membres de son clan ? demanda l'homme de droite.

— Nous sommes de distants cousins. Shikaku-sama a décidé que nous étions les émissaires les plus capables d'accomplir la mission diplomatique qu'il nous a remise.

Peu de traits Nara demeuraient dans les apparences d'Akito et Eien, Hitomi y avait veillé. On le devinait si on savait où chercher, à la hauteur de leurs pommettes et à la pâleur de leur peau, mais rien de criant. Toutefois, elle avait jugé plus prudent de garder des liens avec leur clan, exactement pour ce genre de situations. Les gardes finirent par leur rendre leurs papiers, leurs soupçons évaporés.

— Les étrangers peuvent occuper les hôtels de cette avenue uniquement, indiqua celui de gauche en pointant du doigt la rue en question sur un plan. Il y a un couvre-feu de minuit à l'aube et vous n'avez le droit de vous battre qu'à l'intérieur d'un terrain d'entraînement, si vous en louez un au bâtiment situé ici.

Hitomi retint un sourire, mémorisant le plan d'un battement de cils. Les règles n'étaient apparemment jamais très différentes d'un pays à l'autre, même si Kumogakure était plus stricte que Takigakure ne l'avait été. Le pays avait toujours entretenu une politique de réclusion, excepté concernant le commerce des gemmes et métaux précieux présents à foison dans ses montagnes. À ses côtés, Ensui récupéra les lettres de recommandation en plus de sa carte d'identification et fit quelques pas. Elle le suivit aussitôt, un pas en arrière, s'efforçant de poser le regard partout où elle le pouvait.

Ils trouvèrent sans mal l'avenue touristique qui leur avait été indiquée par le Chûnin de garde, avec son alignement presque interminable de casinos et d'hôtels. Avec un petit sourire, Hitomi songea comme Tsunade serait incontrôlable dans cet environnement. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule maison de jeu à Konoha et la Hokage y était interdite d'entrée. Parfois, Shizune pouvait être bien plus effrayante que sa supérieure. Elle était un ninja fonctionnaire, après tout. Ils avaient une certaine réputation à travers le village. Même les plus féroces Jônin courbaient gentiment l'échine face à eux. Ils ne voulaient pas finir poignardés par un stylo ou quelque chose du genre.

— Combien de temps restons-nous, cette fois, Père ? demanda Hitomi tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon de leur suite pour se débarrasser de la lassitude du voyage.

— Shikaku-sama m'a conseillé de nous établir ici au moins pour un mois. Il nous a obtenu des entrevues avec plusieurs chefs de clan et hauts dignitaires du village. Pour l'instant, ton rôle sera uniquement d'observer et de me faire des rapports après ces rendez-vous. Ton instruction en diplomatie laisse encore un peu à désirer.

Elle accepta la critique sans sourciller. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, après tout. L'incident durant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen Chûnin à Kusagakure aurait bien pu lui coûter sa place dans la compétition si Hoshihi n'était pas parvenu à lui faire reprendre ses esprits à temps. Une telle altercation ne pouvait se produire ici, pas alors que leur chef de clan comptait sur eux. Heureusement, Ensui était là pour veiller au grain et l'empêcher de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ferait obstacle à leurs buts diplomatiques.

— En dehors de ces rencontres, tu occuperas tes matinées à l'entraînement un jour sur deux et au travail théorique le second. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la clé de la boîte que je t'ai donnée, pas vrai ?

— Non, mais je n'en suis pas loin.

— Parfait. L'après-midi, tu te mettras à la recherche des deux jinchûriki du village. À toi de juger si tu veux leur révéler ton identité ou pas. Ce sera plus difficile d'effectuer notre petit tour de passe-passe ici, mais c'est encore possible.

Elle acquiesça, des fourmis d'excitation lui courant dans les bras. Elle était presque sûre de vouloir se fier aux deux réceptacles. Ils étaient adultes et ce qu'elle savait d'eux d'après ses lectures du Monde d'Avant lui donnait envie de leur faire confiance avec ce secret.

— Aujourd'hui, je préfère que tu restes ici. Il est temps de te retirer le sang pour recréer assez d'encre. Tu perdras sans doute connaissance puis te sentiras légère et désorientée en te réveillant.

Il avait beau énoncer les faits d'une voix détachée et ferme, Hitomi pouvait voir sa réticence. Dans une autre vie, Ensui aurait fait un merveilleux médecin, aurait embrassé sans limite le principe qui ordonnait à cette profession de ne pas nuire. Sans faire d'histoire, elle remonta sa manche droite tandis qu'il préparait le nécessaire de son côté. Il piqua en douceur, le regard connecté au sien. Quand elle s'évanouit, il la rattrapa et l'allongea confortablement sur la petite causeuse, les traits fermés.

Après une soirée à paresser pour se remettre, elle se réveilla le lendemain fraîche et dispose, toutes les courbatures du voyage disparues comme de mauvais souvenirs. Elle retrouva Ensui dans le salon, se joignant à lui pour un salut au soleil devant la baie vitrée qui donnait directement sur le lever de l'astre diurne. Comme cela lui arrivait parfois, il s'interrompit dans sa propre routine pour la pousser juste un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait fait naturellement. Il savait toujours, par une intuition étrange, quand elle était prête à progresser.

Deux heures plus tard, après un petit-déjeuner solide et un crochet au bâtiment administratif indiqué la veille, ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils avaient réservé, une petite étendue de roche parsemée de reliefs tout juste suffisants pour se placer à couvert si nécessaire, traversée d'un ruisseau au débit étonnamment rapide. Ensui prenait toujours garde quand c'était possible à louer les terrains dotés d'une source d'eau pour qu'Hitomi puisse utiliser ses jutsus à pleine capacité sans devoir utiliser trop de chakra. Ce genre de petites attentions lui donnait envie de lui faire des câlins jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait même pas fait mine de résister.

Sans même se consulter, ils s'engagèrent dans un combat au sabre. Au bout de quelques passes, Hitomi se sentit assez à l'aise pour entamer sa danse de Shunshin et de substitutions, l'air se saturant même de paillettes à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle disparaissait. Elle en aurait plein les cheveux, mais elle y tenait : l'expression pincée et amusée à la fois de son maître en valait mille fois la peine. Elle savait qu'il pouvait endurer sans mal la férocité avec laquelle elle poussait le moindre de ses avantages, peu importe à quel point ses coups étaient vicieux, imprévisibles ou les deux à la fois. Elle était encore à des années-lumière de pouvoir le toucher.

Ils se battirent sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la fatigue la fasse trébucher. Il la rattrapa avec aisance, l'aidant à s'asseoir contre l'un des rochers qui parsemaient le terrain d'entraînement avant de lui tendre une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche pour se désaltérer. Ce qu'il leur restait de matinée passa en un éclair après cela, étiolée par un enchaînement d'exercices plus complexes les uns que les autres mais jamais totalement hors de sa portée. Elle apprenait, se développait – se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait de leur voyage du statut de Jônin qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Deux jours après leur arrivée se déroula leur première rencontre avec un haut dignitaire de Kumogakure à la place de la séance de fûinjutsu qu'Hitomi avait voulu prévoir. La femme qu'ils retrouvèrent deux heures après l'aurore dans un salon de thé luxueux occupait la fonction de Jônin en Chef, la fonction que Shikaku occupait à Konoha en parallèle de ses devoirs de chef de clan. Elle en imposait avec ses épaules larges et sa longue tresse de cheveux noirs terminée par un joyau de jade, dont la couleur rappelait celle de ses yeux. Sa peau sombre était couturée de cicatrices qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher, certaines même que sa tenue toute de cuir gris dévoilait volontairement.

— Sazanami Hahuri-san, commença Ensui une fois qu'ils furent tous trois assis en seiza autour d'une table basse, merci de nous recevoir.

Elle inclina lentement la tête et porta la tasse de thé devant elle jusqu'à ses lèvres en un mouvement tranquille mais précis, contrôlé jusque dans les moindres détails. Hahuri Sazanami possédait une réputation pratiquement internissable à l'internationale et faisait partie des rares ninjas, comme Ensui et Shikaku, à avoir vu accoler à leur page du Bingo Book un ordre de fuite à vue en temps de guerre. Elle menait les Jônin de son village d'une main de fer, s'était assez distinguée à la guerre pour avoir reçu un titre de noblesse de la part de son Daimyô, avait semé la terreur parmi ses pairs pour les forcer à la respecter. Hitomi était fascinée.

— Je me demande pourquoi le Funeste Présage de Konohagakure tenait à organiser une telle rencontre, répondit-elle d'une voix mordante d'ironie.

Hitomi dut prendre garde à ne pas se tendre en entendant le nom de guerre attribué à son chef de clan durant les affrontements qui avaient dressé Konoha contre Kumogakure. Shikaku avait laissé derrière lui des dizaines voire centaines de victimes lors de ses batailles contre les ninjas de la Foudre et de la Terre, qui désormais craignaient même son simple nom. Ensui sourit en buvant une gorgée à son tour. Son apprentie savait qu'elle devait attendre au moins trois minutes avant d'en faire de même ou utiliser une technique Suiton pour nettoyer toutes les impuretés dans sa tasse. Cela signifierait boire de l'eau chaude, mais au moins, elle serait sûre de ne pas être empoisonnée.

— Shikaku-sama est d'avis que les liens du clan avec le reste du monde ne sont pas assez solides et entend corriger cette situation.

Cet échange marqua l'ouverture des négociations. Hitomi, même sans maîtriser l'art subtil de la diplomatie, comprit en quelques minutes qu'elle avait affaire à deux experts en la matière. Elle apprenait rien qu'en les regardant. Elle passa près d'une heure à graver le moindre choix de mots à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque pour tout disséquer plus tard, tentant comme elle le pouvait de passer inaperçue, de s'effacer derrière la carrure imposante de son maître – de son père.

— Est-il courant à Konohagakure de laisser les Jônin éduquer leurs propres enfants aux arts de la guerre ? finit par demander Hahuri d'un air sincèrement intéressé.

Père et fille échangèrent un regard, l'aîné à présent clairement tendu. Son centre de gravité s'était légèrement décalé, plus proche à présent d'Hitomi, comme pour pouvoir la protéger plus rapidement et plus efficacement en cas de problème. La Jônin en Chef n'en rata rien.

— Pas quand ça peut être évité, finit par dire Ensui. Il n'y avait pas assez de ninjas dans sa promotion pour une équipe supplémentaire, ni aucun maître disponible pour une apprentie avec son genre d'aptitudes et de compétences.

— Et comment tu trouves cet apprentissage, Eien-chan ?

Prise de court par la question qui lui était directement adressée, Hitomi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle devait réfléchir, et réfléchir vite. Hahuri était une femme dure, sûre d'elle mais distante. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes de confiance et de travail d'équipe, deux valeurs que Konoha portait en très haute estime. Elle finit par se décider et prendre la parole d'une voix douce où perçait une manifeste affection :

— Mon père est un excellent mentor, mais pas du fait de nos liens du sang. Il m'arrête toujours avant que je pousse un entraînement trop loin, sait comment me stimuler intellectuellement, jusqu'à quel point me pousser pour que je donne par réflexe le meilleur de moi-même. Il ferait des merveilles avec n'importe quel apprenti prêt à travailler. Je suis chanceuse.

Les traits de Hahuri s'adoucirent tandis qu'elle écoutait Hitomi ; la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cette aînée voyait en elle quand elle la regardait de cette façon. Elle pouvait reconnaître les signes d'un transfert quand elle en était la cible, comme cela avait souvent été le cas dans le Monde d'Avant, quand les infirmières et médecins avaient ainsi cru lui apporter du réconfort. Elle combattit son initial mouvement de recul jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y paraisse plus, se perdant à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'intérieur de sa tasse, désormais vide.

— Je vois. Tu as de la chance, c'est vrai. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier quand ton père sera aussi dur qu'un maître se doit de l'être avec toi.

Elle acquiesça mais échangea un sourire complice avec Ensui, laissant brièvement leurs chakras s'effleurer. La discussion se poursuivit ensuite sur d'autres sujets pour lesquels l'intervention d'Hitomi n'était ni nécessaire ni demandée, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'écouter tranquillement, buvant son thé à mesure que leur hôte le lui versait.

— Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demanda Ensui quand ils furent de retour dans la sécurité de leur chambre d'hôtel.

— Je pense qu'elle veut sincèrement coopérer au moins avec le clan, peut-être aussi avec le reste du village, mais n'est pas trop à l'aise à l'idée de le montrer.

— Es-tu capable de déduire pourquoi ?

L'apprentie pesa soigneusement sa réponse tout en disposant sur la table basse son matériel de calligraphie d'entraînement, puis finit par reprendre la parole quand elle fut satisfaite à la fois par les mots choisis et la disposition des pinceaux, encres et parchemins devant elle :

— Kumogakure est l'un de ces Villages Cachés qui n'ont jamais eu besoin de personne pour survivre, un peu comme Iwagakure. La culture de l'individualisme est si profondément ancrée en eux qu'ils n'ont commencé à former des équipes pour leurs Genin et Chûnin qu'après la Troisième Grande Guerre, quand ils ont été forcés de constater à quel point notre système était efficace. Peut-être que c'est cette culture qui la retient ?

Sa voix ne semblait pas si sûre d'elle soudain, mais son maître hocha la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux roux échappés de sa queue de cheval coulant avec grâce le long de ses joues recouvertes d'une ombre de barbe.

— Il y a de ça, oui. Sazanami-san est réputée parmi ses pairs pour son nombre record de missions en solo. En fait, elle refuse systématiquement de prendre des coéquipiers avec elle, même pour des missions de rang S.

— Mais c'est…

Imprudent, dangereux, complètement inconscient ? À court de voix pour exprimer son ébahissement, Hitomi ferma la bouche et secoua légèrement la tête, comme si cela avait pu suffire à chasser cette ligne de conduite absurde de sa tête.

— Exactement, approuva Ensui. Et ce n'est pas tout : Shikaku-sama et Sazanami-san se sont plusieurs fois rencontrés sur le champ de bataille. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il a ces cicatrices sur le visage. Elle n'éprouve pas de remords, mais ils sont des adversaires célèbres partout dans le monde shinobi. Leur alliance serait presque contre-nature.

— C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé d'une clause de discrétion immédiatement ?

Avant de répondre, Ensui leur servit à tous les deux de généreuses tasses de thé. Son regard restait rivé sur les mains d'Hitomi, qui reproduisait de mémoire le sceau protégeant la boîte de Tobirama Senju, dans l'espoir encore une fois d'en trouver la clé.

— C'est pour la protéger dans son propre village, oui, mais pour nous protéger nous aussi. Ne crois pas un instant que le Conseil soutiendrait une telle décision.

Hitomi s'agita nerveusement, incapable de réprimer ce mouvement malgré tout ce qu'il trahissait de la gamme de ses émotions. Elle connaissait la réponse à la question qu'elle allait poser ensuite – pourtant, elle espérait qu'il lui révèle tout autre chose.

— Pourquoi Shikaku-sama agit-il volontairement d'une manière qui contrarierait le Conseil ?

Ensui soupira et, en réaction, son apprentie sentit son cœur s'affoler, une goutte de sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. Elle savait, elle savait, elle _savait_.

— Shikaku-sama se prépare pour l'éventualité où Konoha ne serait plus une terre adéquate pour le clan. Les premiers signes sont déjà là, tu les as vus venir les uns après les autres, mais imagine maintenant porter son regard de chef de clan sur la situation.

Ensui leva la main et commença à compter sur ses doigts comme pour accentuer son propos :

— D'abord, un clan est massacré et le meurtrier parvient à s'enfuir ; le village ne place pas beaucoup d'efforts dans l'acte de le poursuivre.

Il s'agissait d'Itachi, ils le savaient tous les deux, tout comme ils savaient qu'une ombre plus puissante avait guidé sa main. Hitomi n'avait révélé que cette information à son maître, elle n'avait aucun moyen de soutenir sa thèse si elle désignait Danzô parmi tous ceux qui avaient possédé un tel pouvoir à l'époque. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon : le Jônin haïssait l'homme avec assez de force et de constance pour alimenter en énergie une ville entière. Il leva un deuxième doigt.

— Après une invasion qui aurait pu être contrecarrée si l'ANBU avait fait son travail correctement, un enfant de ton clan, dont chacun à Konoha sait qu'ils sont la perle de tes yeux, disparaît. Il réapparaît plus tard, visiblement torturé et mutilé. Peu d'efforts sont mis en œuvre pour retrouver le coupable. Il n'est toujours pas entre les mains de la justice à ce jour.

La voix d'Ensui trembla à ce moment, mais Hitomi décida d'attribuer son trouble au souvenir de l'état d'Anosuke quand il se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Il leva un troisième doigt.

— Enfin, ta propre nièce et ton bras droit sont forcés de s'évanouir dans la nature après une attaque qui a eu lieu au cœur du village. Tu sais que l'homme est parvenu à se suicider en cellule avant d'avoir révélé quoi que ce soit, tu sais qu'il possédait un sceau sur la langue, tu sais ce qui se cache loin sous le sol de Konoha.

Hitomi sursauta en apprenant que l'homme qui l'avait attaquée une éternité plus tôt était mort. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors, de la colère, de la vulnérabilité, du profond sentiment de rejet. Mais pour Shikaku, qui devait penser à tout son clan et pas seulement à sa proche famille, la situation était encore plus compliquée. La Racine ne s'était jamais attaquée visiblement au clan Nara, pas une seule fois, par crainte des représailles qu'un tel acte engendrerait. Elle posa son pinceau d'un geste tremblant, le souffle plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Shikaku-sama se prépare à une désertion du clan tout entier, murmura-t-elle.

Les traits graves, Ensui acquiesça.

— Ce n'est qu'une éventualité pour l'instant. Il attend et redoute tout à la fois le prochain geste de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis, mais il ne serait pas un si bon joueur de shôgi s'il n'était pas capable à la fois d'attendre et d'avancer ses pions. Tu comprends mieux à présent ?

Elle hocha la tête, le geste bref et sec, avant de dissimuler ses mains sous la table. Elle les pressa l'une contre l'autre, tentant de réprimer leurs tremblements. Ensui n'ignorait rien de ses tics nerveux, il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait même s'il ne pouvait la voir. Il attendit qu'elle se décide à finir sa tasse de thé avant de la resservir, maintenant quant à lui sans peine la façade paisible et composée qu'il voulait exposer à son apprentie.

— Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas à nous occuper de la situation à Konoha, d'autres la gèrent pour nous. Tsunade-sama semble plus encline à préserver la paix avec les clans de manière active que son prédécesseur ne l'était ; peut-être que ça suffira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous aurons accompli notre devoir et obtenu pour l'entièreté du clan Nara une route de sortie solide et satisfaisante.

— Et si nous échouons ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

— Nous n'échouerons pas, ma puce. Je suis là pour veiller au grain. Si certains dignitaires de Kumogakure ne veulent pas de ce que nous avons à offrir, d'autres aux Pays du Vent ou même de l'Eau une fois leur coup d'État passé seront ravis de nouer de telles alliances.

— C'est ce que vous faisiez quand vous partiez sans moi à Suna.

— Entre autres, oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir emmené avec moi, tu méritais tellement de passer du temps avec tes amis…

— Mais les négociations ont été coupées net, pas vrai ? insista-t-elle en balayant la potentielle offense d'un revers de main.

— Elles ont été… Mises en pause. Elles reprendront lors de notre prochain arrêt à Suna, si nous y retournons avant de rentrer à Konoha. Cette fois, tu seras assise à la table des négociations… Aux côtés de tes amis. Gaara sera devenu Kazekage d'ici-là, après tout. Pour toute l'affection que je lui porte, il reste en parallèle un atout politique de grand intérêt.

— J-je comprends… Mais si le Conseil de Suna apprend que Gaara aide des Konohajin, ils risquent de mal réagir, non ?

— Bien entendu. À Konoha, ce serait un motif suffisant pour que le Conseil prenne le pouvoir et destitue le Hokage, même si un tel évènement ne s'est encore jamais produit dans notre histoire. Suna est différente. Le pouvoir du Kazekage est pratiquement absolu sur tous les soldats, Conseil inclus, un peu comme à Kirigakure.

— Donc Gaara possèdera plus de pouvoir sur ses soldats que Tsunade-sama sur nous ?

— Oui, à tous les niveaux. À Sunagakure, le Kazekage décide si ses shinobi ont le droit de se marier, par exemple.

Sa voix trembla légèrement, un signe de faiblesse rare chez un Jônin de son envergure. Elle quitta son travail d'encre et de papier du regard, une expression interrogative sur les traits. Comme pris sur le fait, Ensui se raidit et se frotta la nuque, l'air un peu gêné.

— Ah… Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? La mère de Chôjirô était une kunoichi de Suna. Nous voulions nous marier. Elle venait de tomber enceinte, nos pays étaient en paix… Et puis la Deuxième Grande Guerre a éclaté. Quand j'ai pu revenir à Suna sous une fausse identité, elle était morte en couche. J'ai récupéré mon fils à l'orphelinat sans qu'ils le remarquent tellement ils étaient débordés et je suis parti.

La gorge d'Hitomi se serra tandis qu'elle absorbait ces nouvelles informations. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'Ensui avait ressenti à cette époque. Avait-il regardé en direction du Désert à la moindre occasion tandis qu'il était forcé de massacrer les compatriotes de sa bien-aimée pour protéger son propre village ? Elle frissonna d'horreur à l'idée de se retrouver un jour dans pareille position. Non… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour son propre futur.

— Enfin, je vais te laisser travailler un peu, conclut l'homme avec un doux sourire. Après le repas, tu pourras te balader librement en ville. Essaye de trouver l'un des jinchûriki au passage, mais ne te rends pas trop réceptive au chakra non plus. Nous avons eu assez de cette situation à Suna, pas vrai ?

Avec un petit sourire triste, il se leva, lui pressa gentiment l'épaule et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre pour vaquer à ses propres occupations.


	114. Un sentiment d'impuissance

Les jours suivants, Hitomi tomba dans une sorte de routine, confortable et tranquille. Elle connaissait encore des progrès et échecs réguliers avec son fûinjutsu ainsi que le reste de son entraînement, dans un équilibre parfait pour lui permettre de ne pas perdre courage sans pour autant se complaire dans ce qu'elle avait déjà obtenu. Ses après-midis à découvrir Kumogakure comme une simple touriste étaient les moments qu'elle préférait dans ses journées.

Kumogakure n'avait aucun mal à la charmer avec son élégance ascétique et les menus trésors dissimulés dans ses rues les plus étroites. Les civils et shinobis qu'elle croisait montraient une tendance à la méfiance plus prononcée que ce n'était le cas à Suna par exemple, mais grâce aux explications d'Ensui sur l'histoire indépendantiste du village, la jeune fille comprenait sans mal d'où cela venait. Ce n'était pas elle, le problème. Il n'y avait même pas de problème.

Elle commençait à prendre l'habitude de sortir le soir également, se mêlant sans trop de difficulté à la vie nocturne jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de son couvre-feu. Ensui l'acceptait sans la moindre difficulté tant qu'elle était sobre, fraîche et dispose quand venait le matin. Elle parvenait malgré leurs réserves à se trouver une petite place dans les groupes de jeunes Kumojin un peu plus ouverts que leurs aînés. Son visage devenait familier pour certains d'entre eux, associé systématiquement à des activités plaisantes.

Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé les jinchûriki. Elle soupçonnait qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux en mission. Si c'était le cas, ils finiraient par rentrer et elle serait là au moment opportun. Elle évitait d'ouvrir trop largement ses sens dans ce village saturé d'énergie mais il lui suffirait de passer à proximité d'un jinchûriki pour reconnaître le chakra qui dormait en son sein. Elle profitait de ce temps pour apprendre les délicatesses diplomatiques dont Ensui daignait lui faire la démonstration, travailler sur le sceau de Tobirama et s'améliorer, encore et toujours. Elle était désormais capable de changer la nature du chakra qu'elle malaxait pour les techniques Raiton mais devait recommencer ses exercices de contrôle à zéro avec cette nouvelle nature. Frustrant – nécessaire.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur le village. L'air froid et vif la contraignait à réchauffer artificiellement son corps en accélérant le rythme de circulation du chakra à l'intérieur de son corps tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les rues, délaissée par ses partenaires du soir. Elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur, ils ignoraient après tout que le karaoké où ils s'étaient réservé une salle refusait les étrangers. Bon bien sûr, en prétendant cela ils avaient eu le culot de lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux mais, vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Que de si piètres menteurs la débarrassent de leur compagnie n'était qu'un vaste soulagement.

Elle tenta d'écarter la rancœur qu'elle ressentait soudain, l'enfermant dans les profondeurs de sa Bibliothèque, qu'elle ne consultait jamais, aux côtés des souvenirs d'école du Monde d'Avant, quand elle avait encore été en assez bonne santé pour suivre des cours publics. La souffrance ressemblait étrangement au sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé jadis – dans tous les cas, elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser courir librement à l'intérieur de son esprit et de son corps. Elle gagnerait à se débarrasser de ce genre d'entraves.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'elle marchait dans les rues sans prêter réellement attention à où elle allait quand elle se figea soudain, une vague d'adrénaline frappant ses sens sans délicatesse ni pitié. Elle avait commis une erreur. Le Murmure s'éveilla en elle, tentateur et vicieux, caresse et souffrance délicate à l'intérieur de ses méridiens. Sa main s'égara près de la garde de son sabre, mais elle serra le poing avant de la toucher. À Kumogakure, elle ne pouvait dégainer une arme en-dehors d'un terrain d'entraînement.

Trois hommes sortirent des ombres de la ruelle dans son dos. De vulgaires civils. Elle se retourna pour leur faire face, retenant de toute sa volonté l'aura meurtrière qui voulait à tout prix émaner d'elle. Tous les signes d'agression étaient interdits. Son cœur s'emballa à l'intérieur de sa poitrine en pulsations arythmiques et douloureuses, sa bouche s'assécha. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le paysage à la recherche d'une échappée ; elle n'en vit aucune à moins d'utiliser son Shunshin, qui techniquement était une arme entre ses mains. Elle était coincée.

— Regardez ce qu'on a là, fit l'homme du milieu en approchant.

Elle réprima le feulement furieux qui lui montait à la gorge, força son corps à demeurer dans une posture intimidante mais pas offensive. Elle se sentait pratiquement malade d'impuissance, paralysée par la menace d'emprisonnement qui les attendait, son maître et elle, même si elle se contentait de se défendre. Ses armes, son chakra, ses auras : tout lui était interdit en-dehors du terrain d'entraînement. Elle serra les poings puis contraignit ses mains à se détendre.

— Laissez-moi passer, exigea-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

L'homme du milieu, encore lui, éclata d'un rire bref et sec. Il exerçait une profession manuelle, constata la partie la plus détachée et calme de son esprit tandis que ses yeux analysaient la largeur de ses bras, les cals sur ses doigts. Il approcha d'un pas, la surplombant déjà de toute sa stature. Elle s'étrangla presque sur la violente impulsion du Murmure, qui suppliait pour sortir et massacrer tout être assez stupide pour la menacer.

— Vous, les étrangers, vous vous pensez vraiment tout permis, pas vrai ?

Elle serra les dents, regarda les deux autres hommes lui couper la route dans l'éventualité où elle aurait voulu contourner leur leader. Elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter par-dessus la tête, pas sans utiliser du chakra. Un bourdonnement sourd lui envahit les oreilles, pas assez fort cela dit pour couvrir les murmures et ricanements des trois hommes qui planifiaient ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire. Elle avait envie de hurler, de détruire – même le plus fort des ninjas pouvait être réduit à l'impuissance par des chaînes adéquates.

Elle ne retint son aura qu'à un fil tandis qu'ils l'entouraient, commentant ses yeux bleus, sa peau mouchetée de taches de rousseur, ses cheveux rassemblés en une tresse désordonnée par l'exercice de la journée. Elle aurait pu les faire étouffer jusqu'à la mort rien qu'en émanant le désir de meurtre et de cruauté condensé à l'intérieur d'elle. S'ils la touchaient, s'ils posaient ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en empêcher. N'était pas sûre de vouloir s'en empêcher.

— Par ordre de la Jônin en Chef de Kumo, arrêtez immédiatement ! tonna une voix derrière les hommes.

Ils se figèrent, des signes de terreur se manifestant immédiatement dans leurs postures, sur leurs visages, tandis que le cœur d'Hitomi lui remontait dans la gorge. Elle était tellement effrayée et soulagée tout à la fois qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui appartenait la deuxième signature de chakra qu'elle percevait à côté de celle, bien connue désormais, de Hahuri Sazanami. Elle vacilla, son souffle s'étranglant dans sa gorge, quand elle identifia la sensation qui lui réchauffait les méridiens.

Derrière Hahuri se tenait Yugito Nii, réceptacle du Nibi.

Elle vacilla, tomba à genoux et contint de justesse la nausée qui s'emparait d'elle. Quel sublime ninja elle faisait à cet instant, malade d'angoisse et de soulagement mêlés, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre comme si cela suffisait à la protéger. Elle entendit sans réellement comprendre Hahuri chasser les trois hommes. Des pas s'approchèrent d'elle, de longues jambes toniques se plièrent dans son champ de vision et soudain, le visage connu et inconnu à la fois de Yugito se trouva au niveau du sien. Elle avait les yeux bruns, une peau pâle qui détonnait au milieu de ses pairs de Kumogakure, de longs cheveux blonds tressés dans son dos. La main qu'elle posa sur l'épaule d'Hitomi la fit tressaillir juste avant que l'information lui parvienne réellement : elle était saine et sauve.

— Shh, calme-toi, tout va bien, murmura la voix bourrue de la jinchûriki à son oreille.

Une autre série de pas s'approcha – cette fois Hitomi parvint à identifier Hahuri avant de la voir. Elle avait l'air soucieuse, préoccupée. Toutes deux rentraient de mission, si la jeune fille en jugeait par leurs vêtements froissés et le vide qu'elle percevait dans leurs réserves de chakra. Une main lui frictionna le dos, deux autres l'aidèrent à se redresser. Elle dut s'appuyer contre la Jônin en Chef pour forcer ses jambes à la porter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Je connais le père de la gamine, je sais à quel hôtel ils logent. On la raccompagne, on explique ce qui s'est passé au père avant qu'il ait le temps de se mettre en colère et tout devrait bien se passer.

— Pff, je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée pendant mon absence.

— Eh, au moins j'ai pu aller te chercher à la frontière, non ?

Absente, détachée, Hitomi écouta les taquineries qu'échangeaient les deux femmes, incapable de retrouver son calme ou sa concentration. Elle serra les poings puis les força à se détendre, dans l'espoir que la morsure de ses ongles dans ses paumes l'aiderait – en vain. Hahuri, comme si elle sentait son trouble, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'attira vers elle, son flanc gentiment pressé contre le sien.

— Tout ira mieux quand tu seras aux côtés de ton père, Eien-chan. Tu te sens en sécurité avec lui, pas vrai ?

— Ou-oui. Il doit s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas encore rentrée, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu…

— Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Yugito d'un air assuré, personne ne viendra te reprocher quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. La présence de deux Jônin, dont la Jônin en Chef, est jugée suffisante pour gérer tout débordement au cas où tu serais assez stupide pour attaquer quelqu'un.

— Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas la gamine, Yugito. Il n'y a pas une once de stupidité en elle, que du contraire. Son père m'a invitée à venir assister à leurs entraînements quand j'ai le temps, c'est vraiment impressionnant pour une fille de son âge.

Pour une fois, les compliments de son aînée ne l'atteignirent pas. Elle était encore trop secouée, le corps agité de tremblements épuisés, un froid mordant abattu sur ses membres. Hahuri décida à mi-chemin qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était mise à boîter bas, et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien, l'empêchant ainsi de porter son poids sur sa jambe droite, dont le genou avait commencé à saigner.

Elle se sentait détachée, froide, comme si elle observait sa frêle silhouette dans les bras d'une étrangère d'un autre point de vue que le sien. Son cœur était encore douloureusement emballé – ses aînées pouvaient-elles l'entendre ? – et ses membres baignés de sueur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter. Une voix calme au fond de son esprit, peut-être la sienne, lui indiqua qu'elle déréalisait, que tout irait mieux quand son subconscient aurait compris que la situation qui causait cet état était terminée.

Ensui, qui fixait la porte de leur suite du regard avec impatience et inquiétude depuis près d'une heure maintenant, se leva d'un bond en identifiant les signatures de chakra qui s'en approchaient. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux s'adoucit et se teinta d'empressement quand il identifia son apprentie – sa fille – dans les bras de la Jônin en Chef. Il recueillit sa silhouette prostrée et tremblante dans sa propre étreinte, notant au passage son genou écorché et le très visible état de choc qui lui collait à la peau.

— Merci de l'avoir ramenée, dit-il d'un ton un peu bourru. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Trois imbéciles ont cru pouvoir s'attaquer aux respectables invités de Kumogakure, expliqua Hahuri. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tort, et Yugito et moi allons justement repartir leur montrer à quel point.

Une sombre nuance de joie dansait dans le ton de la Jônin en Chef. Ensui sembla seulement remarquer la présence de la jinchûriki ; si Hitomi n'avait pas été recroquevillée dans ses bras, peut-être aurait-il même pesté contre la tendance de son apprentie à atterrir sur la route des shinobi les plus dangereux du monde, peu importait l'endroit où il l'emmenait.

— Hahuri-san, dit le maître d'un ton ferme. Je veux que mon apprentie puisse se protéger durant le reste de notre séjour ici. Je veux être capable de la protéger moi-même.

L'exigeance dans son ton n'offensa pas les deux femmes, qui comprenaient les raisons le poussant à agir de la sorte.

— Je vais vous obtenir des autorisations pour utiliser votre chakra hors des terrains d'entraînement pour des techniques non-offensives, promit la Jônin en Chef. Si cela se reproduit, vous pourrez au moins vous éloigner du danger.

Il remercia les deux femmes, les regardant se replier en direction de la porte, puis tenta de déposer son apprentie sur le canapé. Elle résista, s'accrochant à sa veste renforcée avec tant de force que ses jointures avaient totalement blanchi.

— Eien, ma puce, tu dois me laisser m'éloigner un peu pour examiner ce genou.

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit d'animal blessé mais finit par s'exécuter. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi chamboulée. Elle avait étudié les étapes de l'état de choc à l'Académie, bien entendu, mais cela lui semblait si irréaliste quand elle en souffrait à son tour. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et se détendit légèrement par réflexe quand le chakra médical d'Ensui effleura sa chair meurtrie.

— C'est bien, c'est très bien chaton, tout va bien maintenant. Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La voix douce et conciliante d'Ensui fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour éclater en sanglots hystériques. Il lui laissa le temps de pleurer librement, penché sur son genou pour lui donner une impression d'intimité tandis qu'il utilisait l'une des premières techniques qu'il avait apprises pour débarrasser l'écorchure des impuretés qui la souillaient encore. Il ne l'avait plus vue pleurer depuis si longtemps que l'exposition brutale de ses émotions le déstabilisa un peu, mais pas en mal. Une fois la plaie refermée, il se reposa sur une technique de diagnostic pour savoir si elle était blessée ailleurs ; à part un rythme cardiaque très élevé et des signes classiques d'angoisse, elle allait bien. Il se redressa, l'entoura de ses bras et la berça longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se transforment en petit hoquets épuisés puis laissent place au silence.

— C'est ma faute, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je me suis sentie en sécurité alors que je devrais me méfier dans un village étranger, et…

— Eien, ma puce. Je t'arrête tout de suite, parce que c'est important. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas demandé à ces hommes de t'agresser, ils l'ont décidé tous seuls. La seule faute ici est la leur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma, les yeux baissés sur ses mains tremblantes. Ensui lui caressa les cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour la réconforter, tandis qu'elle lui racontait l'impuissance qui lui avait mordu le cœur, sa crainte et l'obsession de son esprit pour l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire sans attirer sur lui comme sur elle des sanctions de la part des institutions de Kumogakure. Il comprenait, même si son cœur se serrait : en voulant le protéger, elle s'était mise en danger. C'était la deuxième fois que cela se produisait, même si la première, à Suna, avait eu des conséquences bien plus dramatiques.

— Tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Parfois, c'est vrai, ce ne sera pas assez pour te sortir de situations dangereuses, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou à te sentir coupable quand tu as donné le meilleur de toi-même. Je ne t'en demanderai jamais plus. Personne n'a le droit de t'en demander plus.

Elle opina du chef tandis qu'il l'enveloppait à nouveau dans une étreinte serrée. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la laissa s'endormir contre lui, prenant même soin de les recouvrir tous deux d'une pile de plaids doux et confortables. Il veilla toute la nuit, incapable de calmer les battements de son propre cœur jusqu'à un rythme qui lui permettrait de dormir. Il était en colère, bien entendu. Leur prochaine rencontre avec Hahuri se déroulerait quelques heures plus tard à peine – il espérait qu'elle ait des réponses satisfaisantes pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait exiger que les restes des agresseurs de son apprentie soient répandus à travers toutes les Nations Élémentaires.

Les jours suivants passèrent à un rythme soutenu. Ensui avait terminé de négocier avec la plupart de ses cibles désignées à présent. Même ses visites fréquentes à Hahuri étaient désormais placées sous le signe de la courtoisie. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de boire du thé en jouant au go, un jeu qu'Hitomi n'avait jamais réussi à trouver à son goût, même si elle en connaissait les règles et y était plutôt douée, comme tout Nara digne de ce nom. Elle passait ce temps un peu à l'écart, penchée sur un livre, ses travaux de fûinjutsu ou à jouer avec la fille de la Jônin en Chef, Aiwa, âgée de quatre ans à peine. Elle entrerait bientôt à l'Académie de Kumogakure, mais en attendant elle pouvait encore librement se comporter comme une enfant.

Aiwa n'était pas la fille biologique de Hahuri. Au détour d'une discussion, Hitomi fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir que la Jônin en Chef avait adopté l'enfant. À Konoha, les célibataires n'avaient pas ce droit, même si une association de civils travaillait main dans la main avec la Hokage pour changer la loi à ce sujet. Après tout, si les célibataires pouvaient adopter, il y aurait moins d'enfants coincés à l'orphelinat du village, ce dont Tsunade se préoccupait grandement.

Ce jour-là, tandis qu'Hitomi lisait un traité médical tout en gardant un œil sur Aiwa, qui s'exerçait au lancer de kunai en bois sur une cible proche, Yugito Nii apparut dans une bourrasque de vent au milieu du jardin. Les deux Konohajin se tendirent, surpris, mais Hahuri se contenta de saluer sa camarade d'un signe de main alors qu'Aiwa, avec une exclamation extatique, se ruait dans ses bras. La jinchûriki souleva l'enfant à bout de bras et tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises, lui arrachant un rire ravi. Le regard bleu pâle d'Hitomi se fit songeur ; elle détailla la scène et enfin lui vint l'illumination qu'elle cherchait en vain depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la réceptacle du Nibi.

— Yugito-san, lança-t-elle en refermant son livre, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me laisser pratiquer les leçons de diplomatie de mon père sur vous ? Demain à dix heures par exemple ?

Ensui se redressa, une étincelle inquiète dans les yeux, mais ne quitta pas sa position en seiza de son côté du plateau de go. Il semblait évaluer son apprentie du regard, comme s'il n'était pas certain des bienfaits d'une telle proposition. Cependant, il ne s'y opposa pas, ni ne la réprimanda, avant que Yugito, une expression joueuse sur les traits, n'acquiesce.

— Je me doute que tu avais tes raisons, grommela-t-il dès qu'ils furent de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel, mais tu vas finir par me coller une crise cardiaque à prendre ces décisions sans me prévenir d'abord.

Elle laissa échapper un reniflement amusé et s'éloigna vers la kitchenette pour leur préparer tous deux une tasse de thé.

— Il est temps qu'on accélère le rythme, shishou. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus de raison valable pour prolonger notre séjour ici. Et nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve Killer Bee…

— Sans doute en mission, malheureusement. Je pense que nous pouvons encore rester deux semaines avant d'attirer les soupçons concernant la raison de notre présence. S'il n'est toujours pas rentré après ce laps de temps, nous aurons le choix entre revenir dans six mois sous prétexte de faire le point sur nos alliances ou le traquer en mission pour l'aborder hors des murs du village.

Aucune de ces deux options n'attirait réellement leur faveur. La première aurait pour inconvénient majeur d'élever les suspicions des Kumojin, si renfermés et indépendants. S'ils revenaient dans un laps de temps aussi court, leurs mouvements seraient surveillés, Hitomi ne pourrait révéler sa véritable identité en paix, peut-être même certaines personnes entendraient-elles parler de ses sceaux. Quant à la deuxième, elle dépeindrait Ensui et sa disciple comme antagonistes aux yeux de Bee, alors qu'ils avaient besoin de sa coopération. Hitomi soupira, tendit une tasse fumante à son maître et s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à compter sur notre chance, dans ce cas. Quel genre de mission dure plus d'un mois, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils laissaient leur plus puissant jinchûriki enchaîner les missions dangereuses.

— À son niveau, presque toutes les missions sont de longue durée, si c'est comme à Konoha. Vu son statut, il n'est sans doute pas seul. Au moins tu peux être sûre qu'il reviendra en un seul morceau, même si ce sera peut-être après notre départ.

Ils contemplèrent cette idée dans un silence songeur pendant quelques minutes avant de se remettre au travail. Sous le regard vigilant d'Ensui, Hitomi déroula un nouveau parchemin vierge et posa son pinceau gorgé d'encre sur le papier, traçant une ligne soigneuse et souple après l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sceau de verrouillage sur la boîte mystère soit reproduit jusque dans ses moindres détails devant elle.

Que savait-elle de Tobirama Senju ? Il était le Hokage le plus dur et exigeant que Konoha ait connu, même s'il n'avait pas plus survécu à la première Grande Guerre que son frère aîné. Il fédérait ses soldats comme personne avant ou après lui par le simple pouvoir de son charisme. Il était si pieux qu'il avait tenu à intégrer dans la doctrine Konohajin la Flamme de la Volonté, si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore ce symbole et la foi qui s'y rattachaient saturaient le village. C'était lui qui… La respiration d'Hitomi se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Quand même pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple et aussi évident. Pourtant, elle trempa délicatement son pinceau dans l'encre et commença à tracer.

« _Que la Flamme de la Volonté te protège._ »

Les traits les plus proches du message se rétractèrent lentement, entraînant toute la structure du sceau avec eux. Hitomi laissa échapper une exclamation victorieuse, même si elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir essayé cette phrase dès qu'elle avait compris qu'un seul mot ne suffirait pas à déverrouiller le sceau. Sans un mot, Ensui s'éloigna en direction de la chambre de son apprentie et en ressortit une petite minute à peine plus tard, la boîte originelle dans la main. Il ne lui fallut qu'une paire de secondes pour retracer la phrase-clé sur le couvercle. Enfin, elle put faire jouer le mécanisme et l'ouvrir.

À l'intérieur de la boîte, sur un petit coussin de velours bleu roi, se trouvait un miroir à main argent et bleu, la poignée prenant la forme d'une vague qui enflait jusqu'à son extrémité. Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi prit l'objet et le retourna : derrière se trouvaient des ornements qui évoquaient eux aussi l'océan, ainsi qu'un autre sceau gravé dans le métal. Suivant le tracé minutieux du regard, Hitomi découvrit qu'il prenait sa source dans la prise en main naturelle du miroir et servait à conduire le chakra.

— Est-ce que je devrais l'activer ? demanda-t-elle à son maître qui l'observait avec soin.

— Je ne pense pas que Hokage le Second ait volontairement laissé derrière lui un objet qui pourrait blesser les rares Maîtres des Sceaux capables de le trouver et de l'activer. Vas-y, mais avec prudence.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il dégaina son katana et se tint prêt à réagir. Le regard rivé à son reflet dans le miroir – il était toujours aussi troublant pour elle de voir une cascade de cheveux roux et non noirs, des yeux bleus et non rouge, une pluie de taches de rousseur là où il n'aurait dû s'en trouver que quelques-unes – Hitomi inspira et envoya une vague de chakra neutre en direction de sa main. Le manche du miroir se réchauffa aussitôt dans sa paume. Le verre devint opaque, puis s'éclaircit à nouveau.

Elle n'était plus reflétée dans l'objet, non. Devant elle se tenait un homme dont elle ne voyait que le visage et le buste. Il possédait indéniablement une stature solide, des épaules larges qui tendaient sa tunique bleue pratiquement jusqu'au point où le tissu craquait. Sa peau pâle était marquée de quelques cicatrices fines, pratiquement disparues. Ses cheveux étaient une masse blanc nacré, peu disciplinée, retenue loin de son visage par un bandeau frontal de Konoha terni à l'usage. Ses traits nets rappelaient l'aristocratie du Pays du Feu, en particulier ses yeux rouge foncé en amande. Hitomi le reconnut, pour avoir vu mille fois son visage dans les livres d'Histoire.

Dans le miroir se dressait Tobirama Senju.


	115. Un reflet dans le miroir

Le reflet la regarda longtemps, totalement immobile, avant de se décider à remuer. Il recula d'un pas, juste assez pour pouvoir lever les mains à peu près à hauteur de son visage. Lentement, il commença à signer. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hitomi pour comprendre qu'il utilisait un ancien code de Konoha, qu'elle n'avait pas appris à l'Académie mais dans un livre. Elle ne l'utilisait jamais, aussi eut-elle besoin de revoir les gestes de Tobirama dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

— L'an cent-cinq après la fondation de Konoha, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite puis son regard s'éclaira et il acquiesça. La scène était tellement surréaliste que même Ensui avait baissé son sabre et semblait en grand besoin d'un thé très fort ou même d'un verre d'alcool, corsé.

« Je t'entends, gamine, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire passer le son dans les deux sens. Peut-être que tu trouveras comment améliorer ça. Tu es jeune pour une Maîtresse des Sceaux. »

— Je ne le suis pas encore. L'art s'est perdu au fil des dernières guerres et catastrophes. Le clan Uzumaki a été décimé durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Il ne reste plus que deux Maîtres à Konoha.

Les sourcils de Tobirama se froncèrent et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'agacement se peignit sur ses traits. Il se raidit, ses bras puissants croisés sur son large torse, puis finit par se détendre pour signer à nouveau.

« J'avais pourtant laissé des instructions au village pour éviter que cela se produise… »

Hitomi haussa les épaules ; de toute évidence, ces instructions n'avaient pas été respectées. Certes, Konoha était le village le mieux servi en termes de sceaux… Mais le monde entier connaissait une pénurie depuis plus de vingt ans désormais. Elle évalua le miroir du regard, rappelant dans sa Bibliothèque l'image des sceaux qu'elle avait examinés avant de l'activer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je coupe l'accès du miroir à mon chakra ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix songeuse.

« Je retournerai en stase jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau activé. »

— Bien. Je vais régler ce problème de son, Tobirama-sama, puis je ferai à nouveau appel à vous. Je pense que vous pourrez m'être utile.

Le regard de l'homme se fit prudent, réservé, mais il opina du chef. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon, tout le pouvoir se trouvait très littéralement entre les mains d'Hitomi. Elle frotta doucement une perle de nacre parfaitement logée sous son index, soupira puis coupa le flot du chakra qui courait jusque dans sa main. Aussitôt, le verre du miroir devint terne puis se remit à montrer son reflet. Ensui s'écroula dans le canapé à ses côtés, un grognement dans la gorge.

— Je… Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Tout aussi abasourdie que lui, elle soupira, reposant le miroir dans son écrin de velours.

— Tu viens de dire à un Kage qu'il pourrait t'être utile.

— Je sais, shishou, dit-elle d'une voix faussement calme. C'est, hum, sorti tout seul ?

Il grogna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, en se cachant les yeux sous le bras.

— Tu vas me tuer.

Elle ricana tout en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule en signe de compassion. Maintenant que le miroir ne se trouvait plus dans sa main, elle se sentait fébrile, le cœur battant à toute allure et les mains agités de discrets tremblements. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge puis s'en échappa dans un petit chuintement.

— Shishou, j-je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ajouter la transmission du son dans son sceau !

Son murmure alarmé poussa l'homme à rouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa en remarquant la pâleur soudaine de ses traits et le fin voile de sueur sur son front. Même sans le mesurer, il pouvait estimer son pouls bien trop rapide par rapport à son rythme normal, juste en observant le côté de son cou où battait sa carotide.

— Hitomi, ma puce, le méchant Nidaime Hokage ne va pas t'attendre sous ton lit juste parce que tu prends un peu de temps pour faire ce à quoi tu t'es engagée.

— J-je sais ! Cet écho de lui, ou morceau d'âme ou _peu importe_ est coincé dans le sceau et donc dans le miroir, j'en ai parfaitement conscience ! Je ne suis pas rationnelle là tout de suite, d'accord ? Je viens de parler à un homme mort il y a plus de soixante ans !

La voix d'Hitomi monta si haut dans les aigus qu'Ensui secoua la tête pour débarrasser ses oreilles du sifflement qui y avait pris place. Lentement, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il prit son apprentie rigide dans ses bras et força sa propre panique à diminuer suffisamment pour lui permettre de prendre soin d'elle. Il pouvait encaisser les chocs. Il avait l'ancienneté, l'expérience et le cœur bien accroché par toutes les erreurs et terreurs de la guerre. Elle, elle n'était pratiquement qu'une enfant sur ce plan si on oubliait son rôle décisif lors de l'invasion de Konoha. Et même quand on en tenait compte… Cet épisode de l'histoire du village n'était _rien_.

— Oui, ma puce, tu viens de parler à un homme mort depuis plus de soixante ans. C'est terrifiant, je sais. Tu te demandes ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, en plus de revenir d'entre les morts.

Elle se mit à trembler dans ses bras tandis qu'un gémissement angoissé forçait son chemin hors de sa gorge. Il détestait la voir dans cet état mais, parfois, il fallait poser des mots sur la peur pour la contraindre à s'évanouir au loin.

— Concentre-toi avec moi, Hitomi. Comment le Nidaime a-t-il réussi ce tour de force ? La réponse se trouve quelque part dans ton esprit, nous le savons tous les deux. Je veux que tu me la donnes maintenant.

Elle était tant habituée à lui obéir qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt la bouche et que les mots en sortirent, sans même qu'elle en comprenne tout de suite le sens.

— Le sceau gravé sur le miroir est un sceau de confinement de l'énergie spirituelle. T-Tobirama Senju a coupé une partie de son énergie spirituelle de son corps et l'a placée dans un objet qui lui permettrait de communiquer.

— Et comment un miroir au manche en métal lui permet-il de communiquer ? continua le mentor sur le même ton ferme qui semblait opérer des merveilles sur son apprentie.

— L-le métal est conducteur de chakra mais le sceau réagit avec l'énergie physique de celui qui le tient. Cela complète un verrou à deux niveaux, dont la seconde partie permet au son de passer de notre monde jusqu'à la dimension où le chakra du N-Nidaime est enfermé.

— Bien, très bien, ma puce. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tous les magiciens ont un truc qu'il te suffit de découvrir pour comprendre comment leurs tours fonctionnent.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement dans ses bras ; ses tremblements s'étaient espacés, leur intensité fortement réduite. Il sentait qu'elle avait désormais dépassé le stade critique de la crise, qu'elle avait accepté la situation dans sa majorité. Le fait de la contraindre à énoncer la vérité en termes simples et compréhensibles avait aussi aidé Ensui dans son propre processus de retour au calme. Son cœur qui pompait furieusement depuis qu'il avait identifié la silhouette dans le miroir se calmait enfin, un battement après l'autre.

— J-je suis désolée, shishou.

— Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir paniqué parce qu'un macchabée s'adresse à toi à travers ce qui ressemble à un simple miroir ? Ma puce, j'ai paniqué aussi. Avec les années et l'expérience, tu apprendras à voir venir ce genre de crises, à les maîtriser pour qu'il n'en paraisse rien. Tu apprendras qu'il existe un moment, même pendant tes missions, durant lequel se pencher sur l'impossible et le démonter couche après couche jusqu'à ce que seule demeure la vérité. Tu apprendras. Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois parfaite dès le premier essai.

C'était un pieux mensonge, mais Ensui acceptait de s'y vouer pour rassurer la petite apprentie tremblante dans ses bras. En vérité, Konoha attendait d'elle la perfection, comme elle l'attendait de tous les ninjas en son sein. La Racine aussi, qui rôdait dans l'ombre, exigerait d'elle une conduite infaillible dût-elle tomber dans les mailles de leur filet. Mais c'était aussi pour la protéger d'un tel évènement que le Jônin avait accepté de fuir les terres de leur clan bien-aimé, de se cacher sous une identité dénuée du prestige qui de coutume accompagnait son nom. Pour la protéger, parce qu'elle venait avant le village, avant tout le reste.

— On va rester encore un peu comme ça, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, puis j'enverrai un de mes clones nous chercher à manger. Tu as repéré un traiteur qui nous plairait durant tes balades dans le village ?

Il entendit à peine sa réponse marmonnée contre son torse, juste assez pour savoir où envoyer son clone quand la faim deviendrait un problème digne de son attention. En attendant, il resta sagement assis sur le canapé, son apprentie blottie contre son torse. Ses mains traçaient des cercles réconfortants dans son dos, son chakra caressait le sien au même rythme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle somnolait, bavant légèrement sur son haut. Il leva lentement les mains pour ne pas la réveiller, effectua la Mudra de la Croix et un clone apparut entre le canapé et la table basse. Il donna ses instructions à voix basse, regardant son double se diriger vers la porte et sortir de la suite à longues enjambées pressées.

Le lendemain, toute trace de panique avait disparu du petit salon dans lequel Hitomi prenait son petit-déjeuner livré par le personnel de l'hôtel et soigneusement inspecté selon la méthode qu'Ensui lui avait apprise. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on essaye de les empoisonner ici, au cœur d'un Village Caché, alors qu'ils étaient pour ainsi dire inconnus et seulement notables du fait des très discrètes tractations qui les unissaient aux puissants du village, soient-ils civils ou shinobis, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

— Tu es prête pour ton entretien avec Yugito-san ? demanda Ensui en se resservant du thé.

— Hm hm. J'ai préparé ce que j'allais lui dire. J'espère juste que ça suffise, parce que je n'ai pas exactement de plan B et que je ne veux pas laisser le moindre point faible dans notre défense face à l'Akatsuki.

Elle parlait de l'organisation criminelle avec une indifférence soigneusement étudiée qui surprenait toujours Ensui. Il percevait la tension délicate derrière ses mots, la manière dont elle la dissimulait, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui motivait ce comportement précis. Il soupira, troublant légèrement le liquide ambré dans sa tasse.

— Si ton plan ne fonctionne pas, on pourra toujours passer par Sazanami-san…

— Mais ça voudrait dire la forcer à accepter le sceau. Si on la force, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'en serve quand elle en aura besoin, et dans ce cas il ne sert à rien de la sceller de toute façon.

— Nous ferons au mieux dans tous les cas. Tu devrais tout préparer avant qu'elle arrive. Tu veux que je supervise cette partie, au cas où ?

Après avoir accepté l'offre de son maître, la jeune fille se lança dans la préparation d'un thé que la jinchûriki appréciait et confectionna un joli plateau en y ajoutant un assortiment de petits fours. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle garnit le simple support d'un vase en cristal très fin qui ne contenait qu'un peu d'eau et une unique branche de tamaris, dont les minuscules fleurs roses étaient un symbole de protection. Si elle avait eu plus d'espace, elle aurait rajouté une ou deux pivoines pour marquer son implication dans l'acte de protéger, mais parfois la sobriété fonctionnait aussi bien que la grandiloquence.

Ensui s'en alla dix minutes avant que Yugito frappe à la porte de la suite. Hitomi l'accueillit et la fit entrer, lui offrant des chaussons à sa taille qu'elle était elle-même allée chercher au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Elle était nerveuse et pas encore assez expérimentée pour le cacher. Heureusement, la jinchûriki choisit de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Si la jeune femme interprétait correctement son vague sourire, l'aînée était tout au plus amusée et attendrie par les attitudes diplomates de l'étrangère.

— Avant que nous commencions, Yugito-san, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît appliquer des sceaux d'isolement sur toutes les entrées et fenêtres de la suite ? Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, ce sceau fait partie de ceux qui me sont encore interdits ici, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut sortir de cette pièce.

Légèrement prise au dépourvu par le ton sérieux de la jeune fille, Yugito s'empara du matériel qu'elle lui tendait, incluant le modèle de sceau manifestement original qu'elle s'ingénia aussitôt à reproduire sur tous les chambranles qu'Hitomi lui désigna. Pour faire bonne mesure, l'aînée effectua deux techniques qui lui permirent de sonder l'espace, au cas où un dispositif d'écoute aurait été dissimulé à l'intérieur du petit salon. Quand ce fut fait, l'hôte fit signe à son invitée de s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'installait en seiza de l'autre côté de la table, servant le thé selon le bon usage.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Eien-san ? demanda la jinchûriki une fois qu'elles eurent bu quelques gorgées de thé en silence.

Elle prit le temps d'une respiration paisible et contrôlée pour rassembler à la fois son calme et ses idées, malgré l'intimidation qu'elle ressentait, exposée à l'aura intense et inconsciente de la jinchûriki. Elle était encore jeune, et pourtant plus âgée et expérimentée que les deux réceptacles qu'Hitomi connaissait réellement. Elle avait sans doute moins besoin de la protection de la Konohajin que Naruto et Gaara, ou même Fû. Quant à Roshi et Han, ils étaient sans nul doute un cas particulier. Ils avaient accepté son double sceau autant pour fuir que pour se protéger.

— Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Akatsuki ? commença la diplomate en herbe avec prudence.

Yugito fronça les sourcils mais ne remua pas, signe qu'elle pouvait mieux qu'Hitomi cacher l'expression physique de son inconfort.

— Ils ont causé des ennuis à Kumogakure il y a quelques mois. Deux hommes vêtus de capes noires frappées de nuages rouges à bordures blanches, l'un d'eux avec la moitié inférieure du visage dissimulée sous une sorte de masque, le deuxième armé d'une faux à trois lames.

La respiration d'Hitomi se bloqua dans sa poitrine, son sang gela dans ses veines. Kakuzu et Hidan, déjà ? N'étaient-ils pas censés s'en prendre à Kumogakure après l'attaque contre Gaara ?

— Que voulaient-ils, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

— Ils ont abattu un notable du village, le chef de la section Recherche et Développement, ainsi que les membres de son escorte. Ils étaient allés observer en personne une éruption plus longue que la normale sur notre chaîne de volcans, au sud du pays. Tu vois de laquelle je veux parler ?

La jeune Yûhi, qui avait étudié sa géographie aussi bien et peut-être même mieux que n'importe lequel de ses pairs, acquiesça. Certaines légendes parmi les shinobi des générations précédentes prétendaient que les volcans et leurs éruptions pouvaient stimuler le pouvoir d'un ninja, que le savoir concernant l'exploitation de cette force naturelle s'était perdu.

— L'un d'eux est parvenu à s'enfuir tandis que les autres membres de l'escorte les retenaient. Le chef de département a été tué en premier. Le survivant nous a raconté ce qu'il a vu juste avant de mourir.

— Deux hommes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir mourir, peu importe combien on les frappe ?

Cette fois, Yugito entama le geste de tirer sur l'extrémité de sa tresse, posée sur son épaule droite, mais arrêta sa main à mi-chemin, choisissant à la place de s'emparer de sa tasse pour la porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

— L'Akatsuki, continua Hitomi, est une organisation apatride constituée de criminels de rang S venus de différents pays du monde shinobi. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose, Yugito-san, et je veux que ce savoir reste ici, à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

La kunoichi, prise de cours, acquiesça néanmoins. Elle restait sur ses gardes, la main posée non loin de l'étui à kunai sur sa cuisse droite. La regardant droit dans les yeux, Hitomi replia sa langue et activa le sceau sur son palais. Lentement, dans la douleur coutumière désormais, son apparence changea. Il lui suffit d'observer l'espèce de reflet sur la porcelaine précieuse de sa tasse pour voir que la métamorphose était un succès.

— Je m'appelle Hitomi Yûhi, fille de Kurenai Yûhi, nièce de Shikaku Nara et Chûnin de Konoha. Je figure à la page deux-cent-quarante-sept de votre Bingo Book. L'un de mes frères adoptifs est Naruto Uzumaki, jinchûriki du Kyûbi.

Yugito écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un petit son étranglé, si surprise qu'elle oublia totalement pendant quelques secondes d'irradier un tranquille danger.

— Mais ton père…

— Ensui Nara est mon maître. Bientôt, peut-être, il m'adoptera officiellement.

Sa voix se teinta de tendresse, peu importe qu'elle ait essayé de maîtriser cet élan.

— Ce n'est pas le sujet, cependant. Le but de l'Akatsuki, désormais qu'ils ont presque fini de lever des fonds suffisants en récoltant les primes d'éminents ninjas comme votre chef du Département Recherche et Développement, est d'arracher chacun des démons contenus dans les jinchûriki, les tuant au passage, afin de constituer en joignant leurs forces une arme bien plus puissante que vous neuf séparés.

Yugito avait l'air d'avoir été giflée, mais finit par se reprendre. Hitomi put l'entendre serrer les poings sous la table, les yeux rivés sur le bois délicat comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensée. Quand elle releva la tête, sa méfiance était toujours claire comme le jour, mais assombrie d'une détermination à faire frémir les plus durs guerriers.

— Si c'est une blague, commença-t-elle sur un ton de menace, je te jure que…

— Ce n'est pas une blague. Je travaille depuis plusieurs années avec un espion dans leurs rangs qui me transmet des informations sur leurs mouvements. L'Akatsuki sera bientôt prête à agir, mais je les ai plusieurs fois devancés, même s'ils ignorent encore mon existence.

— Devancés ? Qu'est-ce qu'une simple Chûnin peut faire contre des criminels de rang S ?

Malgré l'ironie mordante et vaguement cruelle dans la voix de Yugito, Hitomi ne se démonta pas, le visage toujours marqué d'une tranquillité presque énervante au vu du sujet de la conversation.

— Avez-vous entendu parler de la double désertion de Rôshi et Han ?

— Hmpf ! Bien sûr. Tout le monde en a entendu parler. Iwagakure n'est même pas capable de donner à ses jinchûriki une raison de rester en leur sein ? Pfeuh !

— Exactement ce que je me suis dit. Ils ont disparu depuis, n'est-ce pas ? Je leur ai fourni un Sceau de Métamorphose, comme le mien, qui leur permet de passer pour de simples civils là où on ne les trouvera jamais. Dans l'éventualité où ça ne suffirait pas, où ils trahiraient leur nature par hasard, je leur ai aussi offert un deuxième sceau que j'aimerais vous offrir pour votre propre protection.

La jinchûriki renifla d'un air amusé.

— Gamine, je ne doute pas que tu sois très familière avec ce problème, mais je suis une Jônin accomplie, l'un des dix meilleurs ninjas de mon village. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire contre des criminels de rang S dont je ne sois pas capable ?

Hitomi se frotta nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre puis se lança dans l'explication du principe de son sceau, qui lui permettait quelles que soient les circonstances de se téléporter aux côtés d'une personne marquée et dans le besoin. Yugito avait l'air à nouveau prise de court, comme si l'image de la jeune fille frêle et délicate face à elle ne se superposait pas tout à fait avec l'idée d'une Maîtresse des Sceaux en devenir.

— Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Yugito. Tu pourrais très bien être un agent dormant de l'Akatsuki, te servir d'un tel sceau pour te téléporter à mes côtés quand je suis vulnérable.

— Non, je ne peux pas. C'est votre chakra qui doit m'attirer vers l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, je ne peux pas l'utiliser par moi-même.

— Mais même si je t'appelle à l'aide, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu seras capable de refouler des shinobi de rang S là où j'aurai échoué ?

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres d'Hitomi, si félin, si chargé d'un mélange d'anticipation, de plaisir et de danger, que le démon à l'intérieur de Yugito s'étendit d'un air intéressé dans sa direction.

— Yugito-san, j'espère que vous n'attendrez pas d'avoir perdu pour m'appeler, je veux partager mes proies avec vous. En plus, je ne viendrai jamais seule face à des membres de l'Akatsuki, je ne suis pas stupide. Sans compter que j'ai un plan pour chacun d'eux, basé sur ce que je sais de leurs pouvoirs. Chaque combat sera dur, mais à la fin, ils seront tous morts ou neutralisés, et vous, Naruto et vos semblables ne souffrirez plus aucune menace de leur part.

Avec le Nibi venait un étrange sixième sens, un secret que les jinchûriki de ce démon gardaient jalousement : un sens, un peu comme un odorat, qui leur permettait de sentir quand on leur mentait. Yugito concentra ce sens de longues secondes sur Hitomi, à la recherche de la plus petite nuance de tromperie, quoi que ce soit qui la pousserait à refuser son offre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait raté cette histoire de métamorphose mais, si sa seconde enveloppe avait une identité propre, réelle, comme ses papiers présentés à l'entrée de Kumogakure le supposaient, elle n'avait techniquement jamais menti en se présentant comme Eien Senjin. C'était déstabilisant, d'autant plus qu'elle ne trouva face à elle que sincérité, détermination et une vague fragrance de cruauté.

— Ils ne se contenteront pas de s'en prendre à vous, Yugito-san. Ils tueront aussi tout membre de votre village qui pourrait se mettre sur leur route. Si vous étiez à leur place, est-ce que vous hésiteriez à massacrer tout ce qui se trouve entre votre cible et vous ?

Hitomi vit distinctement cet argument frapper la jeune femme en plein cœur. Pensait-elle à Sazanami-san, sans doute plus proche d'elle qu'une simple amie, à sa filleule Aiwa si pleine d'énergie, à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle vit cependant les épaules de la jinchûriki se détendre en signe d'acceptation, son regard retrouver un voile de paix qui lui avait manqué depuis que la conversation s'était concentrée sur les projets des déserteurs pour les gens comme elle.

— Très bien, j'accepte, mais seulement à condition que tu marques Bee-chan aussi. Il est beaucoup plus tête brûlée que moi.

Hitomi émit un petit rire, retenant soigneusement l'exultation qui aurait voulu l'envahir. Elle avait réussi – l'ampleur de sa victoire la laissait pratiquement sans voix.

— En fait, je le cherche depuis mon arrivée. Il est en mission, pas vrai ?

— Oui, mais il devrait rentrer d'ici un jour ou deux. Je lui en parlerai moi-même, d'accord ? S'il résiste un peu trop, je te l'assommerai et tu n'auras qu'à faire ton travail pendant qu'il sera dans les vapes.

— Hum, d'accord. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Yugito-san.

— Non, merci pour _ton_ aide. Tu aurais pu te contenter de protéger ton frère. En quoi ça t'importe de protéger les jinchûriki d'autres villages ? Si nous mourons, Kumogakure perdra en puissance. Cela profiterait à Konohagakure.

— Sans doute, c'est vrai. Mais à chaque fois que vous vous affaibliriez, l'Akatsuki deviendrait plus forte, possiblement plus influente. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient alors ? Il serait si facile de glisser l'un de leurs agents au cœur de Kumogakure après avoir enlevé ou tué ses deux jinchûriki, d'accuser les autres villages et de les regarder s'écharper et s'affaiblir eux-mêmes. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ferais si c'était mon organisation secrète.

Yugito l'évalua d'un regard prudent puis un franc sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Gamine, je suis ravie que tu ne sois pas mon ennemie. Tu es terriblement retorse, dans le bon sens du terme.

— Il faut bien ça à notre époque, pas vrai ?

Sur cette note presque joyeuse, Hitomi laissa la discussion revenir sur des sujets plus légers, superficiels, comme il se devait quand des négociations s'étaient soldées par un succès. Elle réactiva son sceau et retrouva son apparence d'Eien, cheveux roux et yeux bleus formant un tableau presque délicat devant la jinchûriki. Elle frémit de la douleur que provoquait la métamorphose mais ne laissa pas d'autre signe de son inconfort se manifester, bien décidée à conduire cette affaire sans accroc jusqu'au bout.

Deux jours plus tard, elle retrouva Yugito dans l'une des Salles des Sceaux du village, fournie par la discrétion et l'autorisation expresse de Hahuri, qui avait finalement été mise dans la confidence. Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Bee mais, puisque les Kumojin restaient sereines, Hitomi décida qu'il serait vain pour elle de s'inquiéter. Elle endormit Yugito comme son maître le lui avait enseigné – il semblait bien prompt à développer ses talents en ninjutsu médical, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse se soigner elle-même si une mission tournait au chaos comme c'était si souvent le cas quand elle était concernée.

— J'aimerais t'observer, si tu veux bien, demanda Ensui d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait, son matériel répandu à sa gauche.

— Je n'y vois pas de problème, mais vous devrez bouger à mesure que j'étends le sceau.

Elle se mit au travail après qu'il eut acquiescé, les traits figés dans une expression concentrée et paisible. Lentement, l'euphorie du sceau et l'odeur entêtante de l'encre envahirent ses sens comme de l'ambroisie, la laissant hypersensible et frémissante. Elle avait un lien avec l'art qu'Ensui n'avait jamais exactement pu comprendre, similaire à ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle ouvrait la Porte aux Cerfs, et ce lien ne faisait que s'approfondir au fil des années, de ses progrès. Elle ne pouvait attendre de découvrir ce qu'elle ressentirait en pratiquant une fois au niveau d'un véritable Maître des Sceaux.

Quand elle eut terminé, quand le sceau fut compressé sous l'aisselle droite de Yugito, elle avait le dos douloureux et les épaules raides, mais une tranquille exultation roulait dans ses veines avec tendresse. Le Murmure, plus ou moins endormi maintenant qu'il avait compris ne pouvoir sortir qu'en de rares occasions, frémit au contact de cette sensation et s'agita, mais ne lui envahit pas les sens, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le contenir s'il le faisait, de pouvoir se refuser une euphorie plus intense et addictive encore.

Yugito s'agita, sortant lentement de son anesthésie. Hitomi l'aida à se redresser d'une main sûre sur son épaule, examinant ses yeux embrumés pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas raté le jutsu. Les erreurs sur les techniques de ce type étaient toujours superficielles et faciles à réparer, mais même sur le principe elle n'aimait pas les commettre. Personne n'exigeait qu'elle maîtrise de nouveaux savoirs à la vitesse de l'éclair, absorbe et absorbe sans fin et sans jamais faillir. Personne sauf elle.

Ils profitaient tous trois du très doux soleil de midi quand les postures d'Hitomi et d'Ensui changèrent, exactement au même moment. Il fallut un petit moment à la jeune fille pour comprendre pourquoi son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, pourquoi elle se sentait soudain fébrile, pratiquement fiévreuse, mais quand elle identifia la raison derrière ces changements, son sourire fut si rayonnant qu'il lui heurta les joues.

Naruto était là, à Kumogakure.

Et pas seul.


	116. Un rayon de soleil

Hitomi vacilla aux côtés d'Ensui ; avant qu'il puisse esquisser un geste pour la stabiliser, elle s'élança en direction du chakra si tendre, si familier. Le Jônin derrière elle jura puis se rua à sa suite. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient utiliser leur chakra et passer par les toits, aussi avait-il l'avantage avec ses longues jambes et une endurance bâtie au feu des nécessités. Il finit par attraper son bras, serrant accidentellement assez fort pour laisser un bleu.

— Stop, gronda-t-il à son oreille d'une voix dure. Naruto ne sait même pas à quoi tu ressembles là, maintenant. Et il n'est pas seulement avec Jiraiya-sama. Prends deux minutes et essaye de deviner qui se tient à ses côtés.

Elle lutta d'abord, aggravant sans le vouloir l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa chair, puis laissa à contrecœur ses muscles se dénouer quand elle comprit qu'il ne la relâcherait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, procéda à l'ouverture de son sixième sens avec la plus grande prudence et se raidit à nouveau quand elle comprit qui, exactement, se trouvait aux côtés de Naruto et Jiraiya. Elle jura à son tour, les dents serrées, une frustration brûlante courant sans pitié au travers de son corps. Elle voulait tant se ruer dans la direction de son frère que c'était physiquement douloureux. Yugito, encore groggy de son anesthésie, les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

— Pourquoi vous êtes partis d'un coup comme ça ? grogna la jinchûriki d'un ton légèrement offensé.

— Eien-chan a cru voir un ami dans la foule, mais elle s'est trompée. Revenez à l'hôtel avec nous, s'il vous plaît, Yugito-san. Vous pourrez vous y reposer le temps que les effets de l'anesthésie s'estompent.

Il y avait une telle détermination dissimulée dans le ton d'Ensui que la jinchûriki comprit son but véritable : discuter là où ils ne pourraient être entendus. Elle accepta, curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière une telle attitude. Hitomi se laissa traîner en direction de l'hôtel, l'air malheureuse et languissante. Ensui ne montra pas de pitié cette fois, refusant de dévier à nouveau de leurs plans quand ils pouvaient s'en passer. Il avait raison, mais sa pupille avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux.

— Bon, vous voulez me dire pourquoi vous vous comportez comme ça ? demanda Yugito quand elle eut mis en place les sceaux d'isolement dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Avec un petit soupir déchirant, Hitomi s'effondra sur le canapé comme une poupée de chiffon, son attitude criant si fort « Nara » que le cœur d'Ensui frémit d'un puissant sentiment d'appartenance.

— Nous avons repéré la signature de Naruto Uzumaki-Yûhi, le frère adoptif d'Hitomi, répondit le maître d'une voix ferme malgré les émotions qui le secouaient.

— Attendez, vous voulez dire le frère _jinchûriki_ d'Hitomi ? Pourquoi ne pas être allés le voir ?

Hitomi enfouit son visage dans ses mains en grognant, si bien que ce fut encore son maître qui répondit en son nom.

— Naruto ne sait pas que sa sœur se dissimule sous une autre identité… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il est escorté de nul autre que votre confrère jinchûriki, Killer Bee. Le plan que vous nous avez donné à ce sujet me semble assez sûr pour ne pas vouloir en dévier.

Le visage de Yugito s'éclaira de compréhension. S'il n'y avait que ça, elle pouvait très certainement donner un petit coup de main à la jeune fille qui lui avait offert une mesure de protection contre une menace sans rien demander en retour. Elle se leva, un sourire déterminé sans doute capable de faire frémir le plus solide des shinobi sur les lèvres, et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Je vais emmener Bee-chan boire un verre et décider si je dois lui botter le cul en long et en large d'un terrain d'entraînement pour qu'il accepte ton sceau, gamine. Tu veux que j'en profite pour passer un message à ton frère ?

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune fille toucha le léger renflement qui marchait la poche sur sa cuisse gauche.

— Merci, Yugito-san, mais j'ai de quoi le contacter.

La jinchûriki n'avait même pas encore disparu derrière la porte qu'elle se penchait déjà sur son carnet communicant, écrivant son message à Naruto avec le premier stylo qui lui vint à la main, les traits de ses kanjis parfois trop vifs, maladroits selon ses standards. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait à toute allure, si fébrile qu'Ensui l'entendait sans doute depuis le coin cuisine, où il s'affairait à préparer du thé.

— Yugito-san n'a pas rompu les sceaux d'isolement, ma puce. Tu as envie de redevenir Hitomi pendant un petit moment ?

La réalisation frappa l'apprentie comme une gifle, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal pour ne pas avoir repéré le bourdonnement ininterrompu des sceaux sur les chambranles des fenêtres de la porte. Elle émit un son approbateur puis se métamorphosa, supportant sans faillir la douleur de son corps qui changeait au-delà de ce qui aurait dû être possible. Elle serra les dents, attendit que la vague de souffrance disparaisse de son corps et se contraignit à un calme apparent dont elle ne ressentait rien, juste pour au moins maintenir la façade de la digne kunoichi qu'elle était censée incarner. Derrière elle, Ensui retrouva à son tour son apparence habituelle – elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le dévorer des yeux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle laissa échapper un couinement étranglé tandis que la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrait à la volée. Ensui s'empressa de la refermer sur les talons d'une silhouette vêtue de noir qui se jeta sur Hitomi avec tant d'énergie que celle-ci tomba du canapé et se cogna la tête contre le sol en s'effondrant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater d'un rire extatique, ses bras se refermant par réflexe autour du corps tiède et familier qui la plaquait au sol. Elle reconnaissait ce chakra, cette odeur, ces cheveux blond doré et ces yeux couleur de ciel, le rythme du cœur qui battait si près du sien et celui de la respiration qui lui caressait la gorge, chaude et humide. Son frère était de retour à ses côtés.

— Naruto, si tu tues mon apprentie en l'écrasant, je t'écorche vif, sourit Ensui de l'endroit où il se tenait toujours, la main plaquée contre la porte désormais fermée.

— Ooooh, pardon Hitomi-chan ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Pas du tout, mentit-elle avec son plus doux sourire.

Elle se redressa néanmoins comme elle pouvait sans le déloger de ses jambes, incapable de forcer ses mains à lâcher ses épaules. Leurs routes ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait voir les détails qui poussaient son frère vers une apparence d'adolescent plutôt que d'enfant. Heureusement pour son pauvre petit coeur, ses yeux brillaient toujours d'innocence et ses joues n'avaient pas encore perdu toutes leurs rondeurs.

— Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, confia-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce.

— Et toi donc… Je n'osais pas espérer que nos chemins se croisent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Jiraiya-shishou a entendu dire que l'un des espions dans le camp de K-Kabuto est de passage au village, il voulait le rencontrer. J'espère qu'il aura des infos sur Sasuke, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'Ermite les partage avec moi.

Avec un coup au cœur, Hitomi réalisa que Naruto ne savait toujours pas ce qui se cachait derrière la prétendue trahison de Sasuke. Et comment l'aurait-il pu ? Les deux seules personnes au courant en-dehors de Tsunade se trouvaient dans ce petit salon à l'autre bout du monde ; ni l'une ni l'autre ne cracherait le morceau. Le danger pour le cadet des Uchiha était bien trop grand : il suffirait que Naruto manque de prudence, comme c'était parfois le cas, pour que sa situation d'espion s'ébruite.

— Nous le récupérerons un jour, Naruto, promit-elle d'une voix ferme. Il rentrera à la maison.

— Ça me manque, admit le jeune homme en se frottant le visage d'une main lasse. Notre frère me manque. Notre mère me manque. Konoha me manque.

Hitomi frictionna gentiment l'avant-bras de Naruto, s'appuyant sans hésitation contre lui, à la recherche de sa chaleur, de son contact, et même de son chakra altéré par la force du Kyûbi qui désormais ruisselait discrètement à travers ses méridiens. Il avait déjà tellement, tellement progressé.

— Ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour eux aussi, pour moi. Tu nous protèges tous à terme en devenant plus fort, en te rapprochant de ton rêve de devenir Hokage.

Un sourire rayonnant revint sur les lèvres de Naruto à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase. Rien de tel que de lui rappeler son objectif pour lui rendre du baume au cœur. Hitomi soupira tandis qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

— Justement, Naruto, en parlant de protection… J'aimerais que tu acceptes de te faire tatouer l'un de mes sceaux.

— Uh ? Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. Il fait quoi ce sceau ?

C'était bien lui, d'accepter avant même d'entendre les détails. Son cœur se gonfla d'affection – elle avait l'impression que l'organe allait éclater à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. D'une voix douce, elle lui expliqua le principe du sceau et son utilité. À sa grande surprise, Naruto savait très bien ce qu'était l'Akatsuki et ce qu'elle lui voulait : Jiraiya l'avait prévenu de se montrer extrêmement prudent à l'apparition de toute cape noire ornée de nuages rouges.

— M-mais Hitomi-chan, ça te mettrait en danger si tu devais intervenir dans des combats contre des ninjas aussi forts. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

Elle soupira mais soutint son regard, empreinte d'une fermeté acquise par l'habitude de se faire obéir de ses frères.

— Pas plus que toi si tu les affrontes. Si ce danger est acceptable pour toi, alors il l'est pour moi aussi. En plus, à au moins deux contre un, sans compter les renforts que je te promets d'amener si tu devais faire appel à moi, nous avons de bien meilleures chances d'abattre un criminel de rang S.

Les traits de Naruto se tordirent d'inquiétude pendant un instant. Il avait toujours eu du mal à masquer ses émotions comme un ninja le devait prétendument. Hitomi sourit avec tendresse, déposa une caresse sur sa joue et le regarda fermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés comme s'il souffrait, tandis qu'il se pressait contre sa paume.

— Naruto, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité ou que je peux t'aider si tu es en danger. C'est mon rôle de grande sœur. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas agoniser d'inquiétude parce que tu es à l'autre bout du monde, là où je ne peux pas t'aider.

Il plissa légèrement les lèvres mais son regard s'adoucit ; Hitomi sut qu'elle avait remporté la bataille, mais elle devait l'entendre dire.

— D'accord, Hitomi-chan. Comment et quand est-ce que tu veux faire ça ?

— Demain, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. On t'emmènera à la Salle des Sceaux dans laquelle je travaille depuis que je suis ici. Je veux que ce soit réglé rapidement.

Le soulagement faisait battre son cœur à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Après Naruto, il ne resterait plus que Bee, Utakata et Isobu à protéger. Ce dernier serait sans doute le plus compliqué à approcher : il retournerait à la nature quand Mei tuerait son réceptacle, le troisième Mizukage, pour libérer Kirigakure de son influence et de celle de Madara Uchiha, qui manipulait le chef militaire à l'aide de son Sharingan. Cependant, ce n'était pas le problème le plus pressant aux yeux d'Hitomi, qui devait encore aborder un autre sujet d'importance avec son frère.

— Ici, tu ne peux pas m'appeler Hitomi, tu sais ? Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je me faisais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour éviter d'avoir tous les chasseurs de prime des Nations Élémentaires aux fesses ?

— Oui ? Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu n'es pas mieux cachée ?

Elle décida de ne pas répondre à l'aide de mots, recourbant plutôt sa langue de façon à toucher son sceau. À nouveau, elle se métamorphosa devant les yeux écarquillés de son frère, qui leva une main tremblante et toucha une mèche de cheveux alors qu'elle virait du noir au roux vif.

— Appelle-moi Eien Senjin. Shishou se cache sous l'identité du père d'Eien, Akito Senjin. C'est très important, Naruto. On est protégés parce que personne ou presque ne sait qui nous sommes.

— T-ton père ? Hi-Eien, tu…

Un sourire de bonheur pur s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse le retenir, illuminant ses yeux bleus d'une tendresse et d'une affection qu'elle ne dévoilait que rarement.

— Oui, Naruto. J'ai eu du mal à m'y habituer mais c'est sans doute l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prises. Et il m'adoptera quand on pourra rentrer à Konoha en sécurité.

Son petit frère l'enveloppa à nouveau dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os qu'elle accepta avec un petit rire mouillé, nichant son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

— Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu en as déjà parlé à Maman ?

— Pas moi personnellement, elle est vraiment très occupée en ce moment, mais je pense qu'Ensui-shishou l'a fait.

— Occupée à quoi ?

— Tsunade-sama l'a replacée en service actif parmi les Jônin sans élèves en attendant qu'une équipe qui lui correspond bien à l'Académie soit diplômée en fin d'année. En ce moment, elle est en mission d'infiltration longue durée au Pays du Thé. Elle ne répond à mes lettres qu'une ou deux fois par mois tout au plus.

— Mais tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

— J'en doute, Naruto. Peu importe ce que les shinobi du Pays du Thé ont à lui envoyer à la figure, elle pourra riposter. En plus, Asuma-san est avec elle. Ils sont pratiquement invincibles là-bas, tous les deux.

— Je n'aime quand même pas trop ça, grommela le jinchûriki.

Un petit soupir contrit franchit les lèvres d'Hitomi.

— Honnêtement ? Moi non plus, pas vraiment. Mais elle nous a toujours soutenus quand on se mettait dans une situation impossible après l'autre. Elle a séché nos larmes, nous a encouragés, n'a jamais essayé de réfréner nos ardeurs. Nous lui devons la même faveur.

— Et c'est vrai qu'elle est plus forte que nous, concéda sans mal Naruto. Tu as raison, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Ils se mentaient tous les deux légèrement en assénant cette prétendue vérité dont ils ne savaient rien en réalité. C'étaient ce que faisaient un frère et une sœur pour se protéger l'un et l'autre. La discussion dériva une fois les deux sujets d'importance écartés vers d'autres, plus légers. Hitomi fut ravie de savoir que Naruto avait appris un peu de genjutsu ; comment Jiraiya, qui n'avait aucune compétence en la matière, avait réussi à apprendre des illusions basiques à son élève, Hitomi l'ignorait. Il avait aussi bien évolué avec sa claymore, toujours entretenue avec amour. Il apprenait à entourer sa lame de chakra Futon, même si cette compétence était encore un peu trop technique pour lui. En retour, sa sœur lui parla de ses propres progrès et travaux, passant seulement sous silence ce qui devait l'être.

Jiraiya les rejoignit un peu plus tard mais, une fois qu'il eut appris ce à quoi son apprenti consacrerait la journée du lendemain, il décida de repartir à la recherche d'informations concernant son fameux espion. Hitomi se demandait qui était ce shinobi dans l'ombre, capable d'espionner pour un village caché, de se rendre ni vu ni connu dans un autre et de rester en vie entre les mains de Kabuto. Peut-être le médic n'avait-il pas encore évolué jusqu'à devenir le monstre de cruauté, de paranoïa et de froideur dont la jeune fille se souvenait, mais leurs brèves rencontres la poussaient à contester cette hypothèse. Elle pouvait encore sentir son kunai s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle pouvait encore se sentir mourir.

Le lendemain, Hitomi leva Naruto de bonne heure et l'emmena encore groggy jusqu'à la Salle des Sceaux, où elle le plongea dans le sommeil sous le regard toujours vigilant d'Ensui. La mise au travail lui permit de maîtriser un peu la boucle dans laquelle son esprit s'était emballé durant la nuit. Elle était si près du but et pourtant si loin. Itachi lui avait envoyé des lettres pour la rassurer sur son état de santé et lui indiquer que des problèmes au Pays des Clés avaient forcé l'Akatsuki à abandonner l'une de leurs places fortes pour s'en trouver une autre, ce qui repoussait d'autant de temps leurs assauts envers les jinchûriki. Elle sentait la tension monter et monter sans fin dans ses muscles, dans les parties les plus sombres et secrètes de sa Bibliothèque, mais attendait toujours de voir venir.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Satisfaite de son travail sur Naruto, elle contracta le sceau sur sa peau encore très lisse pour un shinobi – sans nul doute l'œuvre du démon-renard – avant de s'essuyer les mains et d'entamer un mouvement pour se relever. Elle s'interrompit quand la porte de la Salle des Sceaux s'ouvrit à la volée, le panneau de bois s'en allant heurter le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. Ses mains se trouvaient déjà à mi-chemin de la position pour un Shunshin quand elle comprit que Yugito se tenait dans l'encadrement, essoufflée, les vêtements chiffonnés et les cheveux en bataille.

— J'ai un paquet pour toi, gamine !

Elle avança dans la salle et jeta ledit paquet au sol juste à côté de Naruto. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hitomi comprit qu'il s'agissait du corps inconscient de Killer Bee, face contre terre. Elle le retourna, avisant les bleus presque noirs qui lui marquaient les deux tempes et son état général, pas franchement meilleur que celui de sa consoeur jinchûriki.

— Assure-toi qu'il reste assommé encore quelques heures avec ta technique de ninjutsu médical et ne le réveille pas quand tu auras fini. Il faut y aller une étape à la fois avec Bee-chan ; je lui ai fait accepter de prendre ton sceau, maintenant il va falloir que je le convainque de s'en servir.

Une fois ses explications terminées, Yugito s'affala aux côtés d'Ensui, qui s'était rassis en comprenant que la menace n'était pas réelle. Le cœur battant toujours à toute allure, Hitomi s'exécuta néanmoins, plaquant une main couverte de chakra verdâtre contre le front de Bee avant de porter Naruto hors du chemin comme elle le pouvait. Il avait vraiment grandi. Heureusement, elle avait prévu assez de sang pour un sceau supplémentaire quand Ensui lui en avait pris pour la dernière fois, juste au cas où elle tomberait sur l'une de ses cibles à l'improviste. Il ne resterait plus qu'un prélèvement à faire, pour Isobu et Utakata, et elle aurait fini.

— Yugito-san, vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini, tandis que la jeune femme reprenait son confrère sur ses épaules.

— Mais oui, gamine, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai l'habitude de le gérer, c'est moi qui l'empêche de faire des conneries depuis qu'on est gamins. Il a le crâne dur, mais quand on sait lui parler et qu'il accepte d'être raisonnable, il arrive à prendre de bonnes décisions.

La jeune fille renifla d'un air amusé avant de retourner vers son maître et Naruto, qui émergeait lentement. Nul doute que son frère avait prolongé sa sieste après que l'anesthésie se soit évaporée de son corps. Ensui était bien trop Nara pour l'en empêcher.

— Père, demanda-t-elle d'une voix respectueuse mais tendue, combien de temps restons-nous encore à Kumogakure ?

— Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais dit de rassembler tes affaires dès aujourd'hui, mais puisque Naruto-kun et Jiraiya-sama sont ici aussi, je te laisse deux jours supplémentaires. Nous partons dans trois jours à l'aube. Est-ce que ça te va ?

— Oui, Père. Merci.

— Je te laisse ta journée, profite-en bien ! Demain, ton entraînement reprendra selon le rythme habituel.

Elle salua respectueusement et entraîna Naruto à sa suite, avide de retrouver le froid soleil d'hiver qui les attendait dehors. Elle n'entendait pas gâcher les précieuses heures qu'Ensui lui avait offertes en compagnie de son frère. Pas la moindre seconde.

— Tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi tu était avec Bee-san hier, nota-t-elle quand ils se furent installés dans un restaurant de ramen l'un à côté de l'autre.

Naruto avala précipitamment la bouchée de son deuxième bol qu'il était en train d'engloutir avant de lui répondre, dieu merci. Il avait enfin arrêté d'essayer de parler la bouche pleine.

— On est tombés sur un convoi de marchands qui se faisaient attaquer avec Jiraiya-shishou, il y a quatre jours. Il a dit que mettre tous ces bandits en déroute serait un bon exercice pour moi alors je m'y suis mis et, quelque part à mi-chemin, Bee-san est intervenu pour me donner un coup de main. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, tu peux le croire !

— Je n'en ai aucun doute, répondit Hitomi d'une voix chargée d'affection. Et vous, hum, vous avez discuté ?

— Oui, pas mal. Apparemment, son démon, Gyûki, sentait la présence du Kyûbi à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a donné des exercices à faire pour mieux m'entendre avec le renard mais c'est vraiment compliqué, il me déteste et j-je le lui rends bien, je dois l'avouer.

— Pour mieux t'entendre avec lui ? Comment ça ?

— Hum, tu sais… C'est comme ça qu'ils font apparemment ici. Les jinchûriki de Kumogakure sont vus comme des héros et leurs démons presque comme des envoyés des dieux pour les plus fervents. En tout cas, ça l'a rendu incroyablement fort e-et son démon est presque une personne à part entière alors peut-être que le Kyûbi aussi ?

Un sourire rassurant de la part d'Hitomi répondit aux doutes clairement perceptibles dans la voix de Naruto. Elle avança la main par-dessus la table pour lui presser l'avant-bras en signe de soutien, le regard attendri.

— C'est définitivement une piste à creuser si ça peut te permettre de devenir plus fort. Et puis si le Kyûbi a vraiment une conscience au-delà de la haine, il doit se sentir bien seul après avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps sans contact…

Les épaules du Konohajin se détendirent face à la compréhension de sa sœur. Leur repas se poursuivit sur un ton plus léger avant de laisser la place à l'un de ces films historiques dont Hitomi raffolait, qui passait justement au cinéma. Ils s'empiffrèrent de pop-corn jusqu'à ce que le goût de sel – pour elle – et de sucre – pour lui – reste incrustée dans leurs doigts plusieurs heures, assez légers et insouciants pour prétendre, juste une journée, être des adolescents civils sans responsabilités.

L'heure du départ pour Hitomi et Ensui vint bien trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille et de son frère, qui resterait finalement avec Jiraiya à Kumogakure pour une durée indéterminée. L'ermite avait finalement été convaincu par les dires de Killer Bee, soutenus par Yugito, si bien que les deux jinchûriki entraîneraient leur cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un niveau de maîtrise à peu près équivalent.

Hitomi savait qu'elle laissait son frère entre de très bonnes mains.

Pourtant, partir ne lui faisait pas moins mal.


	117. Aucun plan n'est figé dans la pierre

Le bateau qui les emmènerait jusqu'au Pays de l'Eau était bien plus massif que celui qu'ils avaient pris pour arriver au Pays de la Foudre. Cette fois, Ensui avait décidé de payer leur place avec de l'argent plutôt qu'en échange d'un service d'escorte ; leur destination était bien moins stable que la région qu'ils quittaient, même si la révolte organisée par Mei depuis près de deux ans n'avait pas encore éclaté.

Durant ce voyage, Hitomi n'essaya pas de se mêler aux marins, peu importait à quel point l'idée de les détrousser au poker juste pour le sport l'attirait. Elle ne voulait pas subir à nouveau l'isolement qui l'attendrait quand les hommes et les femmes qui dirigeaient le navire à travers les eaux agitées réaliseraient ce dont une kunoichi adolescente était capable, ce qu'elle était amenée à faire quand son devoir appelait. À ses yeux, il était bien plus constructif de s'immerger dans l'énigme posée par Tobirama durant leur seule et unique interaction.

Transmettre un son à travers une barrière physique aussi solide que du verre dans la dimension où se trouvait le morceau de conscience de l'ancien Hokage était particulièrement complexe. Certes, la connexion entre le monde physique et l'autre dimension était ouverte, mais une onde n'était pas faite pour voyager de la sorte, et encore moins librement. Que Tobirama ait trouvé par lui-même comment faire sortir le son constituait déjà un succès phénoménal en soi. Grâce à cette réussite, elle tenait une piste pour ouvrir un canal opposé. Depuis la mort du prodige du fûinjutsu qu'il avait été, bien d'autres secrets de cet art avaient été créés ou découverts, la plupart par ses successeurs ou leurs élèves — certains, même, qu'elle avait mis au jour elle-même, comme le principe presque enfantin derrière le fonctionnement de ses carnets communicants.

Le navire s'arrêta sur l'île du Pays de la Montagne avant qu'elle trouve la réponse. Le capitaine informa Ensui d'une pause d'une semaine sur cette côte, juste assez de temps pour vendre le contenu de la cale et acheter les marchandises qui intéresseraient Kirigakure. Maître comme apprentie fermeraient les yeux sur les armes qui se retrouveraient entre les mains des rebelles, puisqu'ils avaient tous deux été amenés à participer à l'effort de guerre. Ils profiteraient de ce court laps de temps pour explorer les terres dévastées par Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade et Orochimaru durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre. Depuis, la vie était revenue sur l'île, amenée par de petites colonies de civils à la recherche d'un domaine oublié des dieux et shinobi. Il leur faudrait donc dissimuler leurs insignes et leur nature véritable pour ne pas effrayer la population de l'île mais cela leur convenait.

Le pays portait bien son nom : un kilomètre après les côtes, le terrain commençait déjà à s'élever en pente douce jusqu'au sommet du mont qui marquait le centre de l'île, un volcan endormi depuis si longtemps que les rares scientifiques à s'être penchés sur son cas l'avaient déclaré éteint. Nulle mémoire écrite ne documentait sa dernière éruption dont on ne voyait le souvenir qu'en observant soigneusement les reliefs du sol et la fertilité des cultures malgré le climat plutôt hostile. L'hiver s'était à présent si bien installé qu'au bout de six heures à peine de voyage, à la vitesse de civils, Ensui et Hitomi pataugeaient dans la neige.

— Est-ce que Kakashi-san t'a appris comment garder ton corps au chaud quelles que soient les températures extérieures à l'aide de ton chakra ? demanda l'homme tandis qu'ils avançaient en direction d'un petit hameau.

— Hm hm. Il a dit que c'était une compétence indispensable pour un shinobi qui utilisait le Suiton. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, surtout que j'avais peu d'occasions de pratiquer durant nos missions, mais après qu'il m'ait jetée dans une rivière glacée deux ou trois fois, j'ai compris comment faire.

— Jetée dans une rivière glacée ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Tu as fait quelque chose pour provoquer sa colère ?

— Euh… Il est possible que j'aie caché ses livres après qu'il se soit pointé à une de nos séances d'entraînement avec cinq heures de retard, puis refusé de lui dire où ils étaient malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour me soudoyer ?

Ensui émit un petit rire attendri en contournant une congère, secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il avait peine à y croire. Son apprentie était si insouciante et joueuse quand elle avait quitté l'Académie. Cela lui manquait parfois, même s'il respectait la kunoichi qu'elle était devenue et celle qu'elle deviendrait au fil des années à venir – son évolution ne se terminerait sans doute pas avant le jour de sa retraite, si tout comme lui elle vivait jusque-là. Elle en était capable, à condition que le destin cesse de mettre sur sa route des adversaires trop puissants pour la majorité des ninjas.

Ils arrivèrent au hameau une demi-heure plus tard, accueillis par les regards curieux mais méfiants des civils plongés dans leurs tâches journalières. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ce qui pressait sans doute leurs gestes. Personne ne devait souhaiter travailler dans le noir par ici. Une main protectrice posée sur l'épaule de son apprentie, Ensui se dirigea vers une bâtisse plus large que les autres, un épais panache de fumée à la cheminée, reconnaissant l'auberge au milieu de toutes les simples habitations.

— Deux chambres, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il à l'aubergiste quand ce fut son tour au comptoir.

— Vous les voulez l'une à côté de l'autre ou vous vous en fichez ?

— Côte à côte. Est-ce qu'il est possible de prendre nos repas ici ce soir et demain matin ?

— Si vous avez de quoi payer, répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules, bien sûr.

— Ca ne sera pas un problème.

L'homme posa une liasse de billets sur le comptoir tout en usant de sa stature pour dissimuler ses gestes aux quelques clients intéressés éparpillés dans la salle devant leurs repas respectifs. La femme sourit et attira l'argent jusqu'à elle avant de leur désigner une table, leur indiquant que leur dîner leur serait servi quelques minutes plus tard. L'adulte prit la place qui lui permettrait de surveiller une grande partie de la salle, tandis que son apprentie s'asseyait en face de lui. Certaines habitudes ne changeraient sans doute jamais.

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, shishou ? C'est bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut pour deux chambres et quatre repas.

L'homme soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses yeux bleu pâle survolant tranquillement la salle à la recherche d'une potentielle menace. Tout en lui était fait pour simuler l'absence de danger, avec une grâce et un naturel dont Hitomi n'était pas encore capable.

— Tu connais ton Histoire, pas vrai ? Et pas seulement la version de l'Académie, qui transforme les pires actions durant la guerre en faits d'armes héroïques ?

Elle acquiesça ; Shikaku avait veillé à leur offrir une instruction complète et aussi peu biaisée que possible, à Shikamaru et elle. Elle avait ensuite transmis ce savoir à ses amis de l'Académie, jusqu'aux enfants des clans qui, plus que tous les autres, étaient vulnérables à la propagande du village. Il était si facile de voir ceux qu'on aimait dépeints comme des héros, d'oublier ce que les guerres coûtaient à tous ceux qui y participaient, volontairement ou non.

— J'ai fait partie de l'une des équipes à avoir assailli cette île, il y a plus de trente ans, confia-t-il à voix basse. Hiruzen nous a ouvert la voie avec son équipe, c'est vrai, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ta mère, Asuma et ton père ont aussi participé. Ce que j'ai donné à cette femme ne remboursera jamais ne serait-ce qu'un centième des dommages humains et matériels que j'ai causés, mais je me sens coupable.

— Pourquoi cette île en particulier ?

— Ils possédaient un village ninja, Kagerôgakure. Ils étaient à peine une poignée, pas assez pour mériter le titre de Village Caché bien entendu, mais ils prévoyaient d'envoyer leurs deux Maîtres des Sceaux, leurs hommes et des armes à Iwagakure pour les soutenir.

Le Jônin se tut le temps de laisser l'aubergiste déposer un plat de ragoût riche et chaud entre eux, accompagné d'une miche de pain du jour. Sans hésitation, il arracha un bout de pain et le plongea dans la sauce, s'en servant pratiquement comme d'un couvert. Après l'avoir soigneusement observé, Hitomi l'imita.

— Les shinobi eux-mêmes n'auraient pas fait la différence, il n'y avait qu'un seul Jônin dans le lot et il possédait à peine les capacités pour ce titre, mais les deux Maîtres des Sceaux ? Qui sait comment la guerre se serait terminée s'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'aider le Pays de la Terre.

— Konoha voulait garder le monopole sur le fûinjutsu, comprit Hitomi.

— C'est ça. Et regarde quel bien ça nous a fait : même pas quinze ans plus tard, Iwagakure, Kirigakure et Sunagakure rasaient totalement Uzushiogakure et tous les Maîtres qui s'y trouvaient. Seule la poignée d'individus qui se trouvaient hors du pays à ce moment-là ont survécu. Les secrets des sceaux sont perdus pour tout le monde, désormais.

— Tout le monde ou presque, murmura la jeune fille en effleurant involontairement le bandage sous lequel se cachait le sceau contenant le miroir de Tobirama.

— Tout le monde ou presque, concéda-t-il. Les gens ici détestent les ninjas parce qu'ils se souviennent parfaitement de ce que nous leur avons fait subir. Ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour avoir survécu aux massacres ont reçu toute leur instruction de leurs aînés. Ce n'est pas bien différent de la manière dont Konoha apprend à ses enfants que leur village est le meilleur d'entre tous.

Hitomi opina du chef mais ne relança pas la discussion, plongée dans ses propres réflexions. Risquait-elle un jour de se voir peindre une cible sur le dos juste à cause de son titre ? Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour répondre par la négative à cette question, ne l'avait jamais été, mais cela semblait si réel quand son propre maître parlait de deux évènements similaires qu'il avait vécus lui-même. Sa respiration prit un rythme irrégulier pendant quelques secondes en réponse à la peur déraisonnable dont Ensui sentait presque l'odeur sur elle.

— Shishou, je veux maîtriser le Hiraishin le plus tôt possible.

Il avala sa bouchée de travers et s'abîma dans une quinte de toux dont il ressortit essoufflé, les yeux humides.

— Une raison en particulier pour que ça te vienne là, maintenant ?

— Soyons honnêtes tous les deux, shishou. Si vous continuez à m'entraîner à ce rythme, combien de temps avant que je monte en grade ? Six mois ? Un an au maximum ? Je veux avoir toutes les armes possibles et imaginables en main quand ça arrivera. Je veux que ma réputation soit telle que tous réfléchiront soigneusement avant de décider de s'en prendre à moi.

— Mais ma puce, si on apprend que tu maîtrises la Technique du Dieu de la Foudre, certains voudront te tuer juste pour cette raison.

— Et si ce n'est pas pour cette raison, ils en trouveront une autre. L'Akatsuki par exemple en trouvera neuf que je n'ai pas besoin de lister quand ils comprendront qui apparaît toujours sur leur chemin quand ils essayent de s'en prendre à leurs cibles favorites. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, pas vrai ? Je suis déjà au Bingo Book de plusieurs Villages Cachés. Je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie dans la peur. Je veux pouvoir riposter.

Ensui, qui s'était penché vers Hitomi une fois la surprise de sa détermination passée, se repoussa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le visage fermé. La part de lui qui répugnait à la fois à sa montée en grade et à l'apprentissage de techniques qui la renforceraient tout autant qu'elles attireraient sur elle des regards peu désirables se vautrait dans une malhonnêteté qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. Même ainsi, il devait admettre que le Hiraishin constituait une arme formidable, et qu'il voulait la placer entre ses mains quand bien même elle ne la rendrait pas invincible. Juste mieux protégée.

— Je te promets d'y réfléchir, affirma-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse. Il nous reste toujours deux démons à protéger, pas vrai ? Quand ce sera fait, si tu le veux toujours, nous trouverons un endroit où nous arrêter le temps que tu apprennes la technique.

Hitomi acquiesça, satisfaite. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : même avec l'aide de Tobirama et des notes de Minato, gravées dans sa mémoire, il lui faudrait entre six mois et un an pour venir à bout du domaine du fûinjutsu qu'il lui faudrait maîtriser en parallèle de la technique elle-même pour son utilisation au combat. Les sceaux de contact étaient si délicats à apprendre que même Tsunade et Jiraiya avaient échoué à les maîtriser. Quant à Minato, un véritable artiste en la matière, il n'avait laissé que peu d'écrits concernant cette branche. Hitomi elle-même n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir, et certainement pas facilement. Son impulsion pouvait attendre que tous les jinchûrikis se trouvent en sécurité et que le cas d'Isobu, qui serait laissé sans réceptacle à la fin de la révolte de Mei, obtienne un nouveau partenaire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, cependant, elle reçut un message d'Haku qui, encore une fois, allait changer leurs plans :

_Hitomi-chan,_

_Ne viens pas à Kiri pour l'instant, je t'en prie. Nous venons de subir une attaque-surprise assez grave pour nous faire perdre toute la dernière année de progrès en termes d'armes, de vivres et d'hommes. Mei-sama a décrété l'exécution immédiate d'un plan d'urgence de repli sur plusieurs îles secondaires du pays, voire, pour certains d'entre nous, jusqu'au Pays des Vagues. Nous craignons d'avoir des traîtres dans nos rangs. Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons tous impossibles à trouver jusqu'à être à nouveau prêts à lancer notre assaut. Je sais que tu avais une affaire à conclure avec notre jinchûriki, Utakata-san, mais cela devra attendre : Mei a ordonné qu'il soit si bien dissimulé qu'elle seule connaîtra sa position exacte et le moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui._

_Est-ce que tu aurais des informations concernant un groupe nommé Crépuscule ?_

_Prends soin de toi, je t'en prie._

_Haku._

— Père, appela Hitomi d'une voix étranglée. Nous n'allons pas à Kirigakure.

Interpellé par le ton de sa voix plus que par la teneur de ses propos, Ensui leva la tête du traité médical qu'il étudiait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il prit le carnet à la page qu'elle lui montrait, lut le message en quelque secondes, les sourcils froncés, puis se frotta le visage d'une main lasse. La courbe de ses épaules trahissait un épuisement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir chez lui, mais qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer. Il avait le droit d'être fatigué. Il n'était ni infaillible ni insensible.

— Le gamin a raison, ce serait trop risqué, commenta-t-il d'une voix songeuse. Et je ne vois pas Mei Terumi nous confier la cachette de son jinchûriki si elle ne l'a même pas communiquée à ses généraux. Elle a agi de la manière la plus prudente. Il n'y a rien à faire, à part leur envoyer de l'argent, des armes, des vivres.

— Est-ce tout ce que nous pouvons faire ?

— Tsunade-sama nous enverra sans doute nous joindre à leur effort de guerre quand l'assaut commencera. Elle voudra des agents sur place pour concrétiser son alliance avec la Mizukage en devenir, mais personne de directement assimilable à sa personne par un œil extérieur. Grâce à tes Sceaux de Métamorphose, nous sommes l'option parfaite.

Hitomi fronça les sourcils mais opina du chef. Se battre aux côtés de ses anciens alliés ne la dérangeait pas, que du contraire, d'autant qu'elle aurait ainsi l'occasion rêvée de s'approcher des deux démons manquants. Elle espérait juste que Zabuza et Haku iraient bien. Elle les savait capables de se débrouiller même dans la plus terrible adversité, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour eux. Et bien entendu, il y avait Suigetsu, tiré des griffes moribondes d'Orochimaru et envoyé aux côtés de Mei pour la servir et se faire une place dans les rangs de sa rébellion. Avait-il suffisamment progressé pour résister s'il était découvert ?

— Puisque nos plans ont changé, fit Ensui d'une voix ferme, nous ne prendrons pas le bateau jusqu'à Kirigakure. J'ai des amis dans un sanctuaire au Pays des Tourbillons, près de l'endroit où se dressait jadis Uzushiogakure. Personne ne nous cherchera des noises là-bas.

— Et pour le transport, père ? Notre bateau ne fait pas escale là-bas.

— Non, mais nous trouverons sans doute un navire près à nous y emmener sur la côte ouest. Le Pays des Tourbillons est un partenaire commercial privilégié du Pays de la Montagne depuis que son village ninja a été complètement rasé. Les deux pays ont vécu la même chose, après tout.

Puisque ce détail était réglé, Hitomi s'attela à une réponse à destination de son ami. Elle lui donna toutes les informations qu'elle possédait sur Crépuscule, à savoir peu de choses. Décrire ses deux rencontres avec le groupe dont elle ignorait toujours les motivations n'aiderait sans doute pas Haku mais, juste au cas où il réaliserait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu, elle s'y appliqua. Il fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'elle avait une fois de plus failli mourir et l'admonesta un peu sèchement même à travers le papier de ne pas lui en avoir parlé — elle n'avait pas souhaité l'inquiéter.

— J'imagine que la première étape sera de régler le problème de transmission du son de Tobirama, supposa Hitomi tout en commençant à se préparer pour la nuit.

— Il te sera d'une grande aide, c'est certain. Si ça peut t'épargner de tâtonner entre un et deux ans dans le noir alors qu'il peut simplement répondre à tes questions…

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner, maître et apprentie tournèrent le dos au petit village et se dirigèrent vers l'ouest, vers la côte où un bateau les attendrait sans doute. Heureusement, ils ne manquaient pas d'argent pour payer leurs multiples passages d'une rive à une autre. Tous deux avaient de l'argent soigneusement économisé au fil des missions et des petits objets qu'ils avaient vendu à leurs confrères ninjas quand c'était encore possible.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le coude d'une rivière pour se délasser avant de reprendre leur route quand Ensui suspendit le geste qu'il était en train de faire pour porter sa main à la garde de son katana, le regard rivé au bosquet qui leur cachait la vue en direction du nord. Hitomi comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait repéré en ouvrant son sixième sens, ses méridiens identifiant à leur tour un inconnu qui avançait vers eux. Il apparut bientôt à leur vue, un homme vacillant, manifestement blessé et épuisé qui s'effondra à genoux dans l'herbe, le souffle si rauque et laborieux qu'Hitomi pouvait l'entendre à plusieurs mètres de distance.

— Aidez-moi, supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Aidez-moi.

Ensui, poussé par ses réflexes de médic, se précipita aux côtés de l'inconnu et jeta une partie de sa prudence aux oubliettes. Ils devaient dissimuler leur fonction de shinobi aux habitants de l'île, mais laisser mourir quelqu'un sans même tenter de le sauver luttait avec l'instinct que Shizune avait inculqué en lui au fil des semaines à étudier en sa compagnie. Hitomi approcha, toujours sur ses gardes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit et identifia l'amas sombre, rougeâtre, qui émergeait de la plaie qui barrait l'abdomen de l'homme. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance, avec un morceau d'organe hors du corps depuis un laps de temps inconnu.

— Père, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Il répondit d'un grognement furieux, le chakra médical s'intensifiant si fort qu'il lui brûlait sans doute l'intérieur des bras. L'inconnu expira, Hitomi le sentit à la dilution de son chakra, pourtant Ensui ne baissa pas les bras. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille eut l'impression d'assister à l'ombre de ce que Tsunade avait dû vivre quand son amant avait péri malgré tous ses soins. Heureusement, son maître n'éprouvait pas d'attachement émotionnel envers l'étranger, seulement une dette stupide mais légitime envers le sol qu'ils foulaient tous les trois et qu'il avait jadis gorgé de sang.

— Shishou, insista-t-elle, c'est fini, il est parti.

Il sembla l'entendre cette fois. Son corps se raidit, combattit l'inacceptable, puis le chakra médical s'éteignit de ses paumes avec un faible crépitement. Hitomi l'aida à se redresser, ployant à peine sous son poids, puis le fit reculer et le força à détourner le regard. Elle pouvait voir l'état de choc dans ses pupilles contractées à l'extrême au centre de ses yeux gris sombre, au voile de sueur glacée sur son front. Elle le fit asseoir dos au cadavre et attendit que son état passe, cachant comme elle le pouvait son propre élan de crainte. Il l'avait soutenue un nombre incalculable de fois, il était temps qu'elle lui rende la pareille.

— Ça va, maintenant, indiqua-t-il d'une voix encore tendue. C'est passé. Merci, ma puce.

— De rien. Vous êtes sûr que je peux vous laisser ? Je préfère disposer du corps moi-même.

Le regard de son maître se fit brumeux pendant quelques secondes à la mention du cadavre mais il acquiesça. Elle laissa un pauvre sourire marquer ses lèvres, lui mit une gourde pleine entre les mains et le contourna pour s'occuper du macchabée. Poussée par une vigilance qui ne ferait pas de mal sur ces terres vaguement hostiles, elle inspecta le corps : en plus de la blessure mortelle à l'abdomen, elle en trouva une autre sur son dos. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, elle déchira ses vêtements de pauvre facture, bien décidée à voir quel type d'arme avait pu causer la mort de cet individu.

Son souffle s'étrangla quand elle contempla son dos nu — et la marque de Jashin qui s'y étendait, un triangle parfaitement inscrit dans un cercle, gravée à la pointe d'un kunai. Est-ce que c'était Hidan, ou un autre membre de cet ordre comme lors de sa dernière rencontre avec ce symbole dans le Pays du Feu ? Son plan pour le cas de l'immortel n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Les mains agitées de légers tremblements, elle parvint tout juste à sceller le corps à l'intérieur d'un parchemin et revint près de son maître, désormais aussi livide que lui.

— Maître, c'est un disciple de Jashin qui a fait ça. Ils se contentent rarement d'une seule victime. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on enquête ou qu'on se dépêche de quitter le pays ?

Il contempla les mains souillées de sang de son apprentie, la manière dont ses jointures étaient crispées sur le parchemin qui contenait désormais un cadavre. Il avait entendu parler de sa première rencontre avec l'un de ces maudits disciples… Et il avait toujours une dette envers le Pays de la Montagne.

— Nous restons jusqu'à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, décida-t-il d'un ton sans appel.


	118. De chair et de sang

Quand ils furent tous deux reposés et en état de se concentrer, Ensui et Hitomi remontèrent un mètre après l'autre la piste de l'homme qui était mort sous leurs yeux. Qu'il soit parvenu à couvrir plusieurs kilomètres avec une telle blessure, en étant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus civil à en juger par la quantité de chakra qui avait parcouru son corps de son vivant, ne constituait pas un petit exploit. Ils suivirent la piste de terre piétinée, de sang et de branches brisées qu'il avait laissée à travers une forêt inégale puis une longue plaine avant de tomber, enfin, sur un petit village.

Un silence surnaturel régnait sur les maisons aux lumières encore éteintes malgré le crépuscule qui tombait lentement. Ni le maître ni l'apprentie n'eurent de doute sur le spectacle qui les attendait. Ensui joignit les mains en quelques mudras efficaces puis ferma le poing gauche : celui-ci se nimba de flammes qui éclairaient mais ne brûlaient pas. Il avança au-delà de l'entrée bien marquée des lieux, illuminant la voie autant pour le bénéfice de son élève que pour le sien. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et traversé, leurs estomacs se serrèrent.

Hitomi n'eut pas besoin de prendre de la hauteur pour comprendre quel symbole formaient les dizaines de cadavres soigneusement disposés sans souci des rues ou bâtiments du petit village. Elle serra les lèvres et réprima sa nausée, parcourant l'œuvre du prêtre de Jashin d'un regard dégoûté et furieux. La peur en elle s'était désormais en grande partie dissipée, remplacée par une colère froide, paisible, qui s'enroulait autour de ses membres comme la plus douce des couvertures. En réponse à ce sentiment ami, le Murmure s'éveilla et frémit. Pouvait-il sentir la volonté de sa maîtresse de le laisser prendre le dessus sur elle, de le laisser consumer tout ce qu'elle voyait à l'unique exception d'Ensui ?

— Tu as déjà vu un spectacle de ce genre, pas vrai ?

Hitomi acquiesça, la respiration légèrement irrégulière.

— En quelque sorte. C'était avant que Sasuke ne déserte. Kakashi-sensei nous a emmenés en mission. Nous sommes arrivés deux jours après le massacre et la moitié du village touché, environ, avait survécu. Les corps avaient déjà été rassemblés à l'arrière du poste de police mais… Mais j'ai dû en examiner une partie pour découvrir ce qu'on pouvait sur le meurtrier.

— Un prêtre de Jashin.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle-même s'il n'avait pas posé de question. Après la mission, j'ai lu des livres qui m'ont donné plus d'informations ; il n'était sans doute pas très haut placé dans la hiérarchie de leur ordre, parce qu'il n'avait pas de faux, même à une seule lame.

— Et Hidan, le membre de l'Akatsuki, est un prêtre armé d'une faux à trois lames ?

— O-oui. Le seul au monde, je crois. La rumeur le prétend immortel. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais j'espère que non…

— Même les immortels ont un point faible, la rassura Ensui d'une voix ferme. En tout cas, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas son œuvre ici.

Il désigna d'un geste sec du menton un corps pratiquement coupé en deux et Hitomi comprit ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer une telle chose : elle voyait, elle aussi, les impacts respectifs d'une première et d'une seconde lame courbe. Pas de troisième, nulle part. Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit soulagé presque dérangeant à l'aune de la scène macabre qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux, mais Ensui ne commenta pas. Il comprenait sans peine.

Un bruit attira leur attention dans les fourrés à l'extérieur du village. Aussitôt, d'un même élan, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction tout en étendant leurs sens. Hitomi passa presque à côté de l'étincelle de chakra qu'elle percevait, tant elle était ténue et déliée. La sensation lui rappelait ce qu'elle ressentait quand Sakura dissimulait son chakra, le compressant jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à la signature d'une simple civile pour tromper les senseurs. Ce qu'avait fait l'homme qui à présent s'enfuyait devant eux était plus évolué encore : s'il n'avait pas attiré leur attention autrement, Ensui comme elle l'auraient sans doute confondu avec un animal.

Ils ne se concertèrent pas en le prenant en chasse. Quand ils quittèrent l'ombre des arbres, Hitomi sentit un frisson d'excitation et de crainte mêlées la parcourir : sur son dos était accrochée une faux à deux lames. Ils avaient trouvé leur coupable et il s'agissait d'un ninja, à en juger par la manière dont il concentrait son chakra dans ses membres pour accélérer bien au-delà de ce dont son corps aurait été naturellement capable. Il ne se souciait plus de se cacher à présent. Le maître et l'apprentie le suivirent dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que l'herbe et la terre se muent à nouveau en roche sous leurs pieds, jusqu'à ce que la pente les contraigne tous les deux à ralentir légèrement. Ce n'était pas assez pour que l'ennemi leur échappe, même si ce délai était des plus contrariants.

Sans la moindre hésitation, ils suivirent son chakra malsain jusqu'à l'entrée d'un réseau de tunnels, capables de se diriger dans le noir comme n'importe quel ninja digne de ce nom et sans doute mieux encore, du fait des capacités qu'ils tiraient de leur maladie commune. Puisqu'Hitomi était plus menue et se mouvait avec plus d'aisance à travers les boyaux de roche, elle prit la tête de leur duo, gagnant centimètre après centimètre de terrain sur le meurtrier. Il finit par s'arrêter une dizaine de mètres devant elle ; elle le sentit se ruer à droite, à gauche, puis s'immobiliser. Avait-il finalement atteint un cul de sac ? Le Murmure chanta d'exaltation à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle déboula à toute vitesse dans une vaste salle souterraine mais n'eut même pas le temps d'observer son environnement qu'une terrible explosion secouait la montagne. Elle entendit Ensui hurler de fureur quelques mètres derrière elle, sentit le pan de tunnel qu'elle venait de quitter s'écrouler, puis fut jetée au sol par un nouvel impact, plus violent encore. Sa tête heurta le sol avec une force qui transforma sa vision en une explosion de lumières vives et colorées. Avec un petit soupir tourmenté, elle perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla après un laps de temps indéterminé, attachée à un large pilier de pierre. Ses bras étaient si étirés de chaque côté que ses épaules protestaient à la moindre inspiration, ses poignets minces piégés dans des menottes qu'elle reconnut pour avoir aidé à en fabriquer une paire à Konoha. À l'aide d'une variante du sceau d'isolement, elles empêchaient la personne détenue d'utiliser son chakra autrement qu'à l'intérieur de son corps, perturbant le cours que l'énergie devait suivre à travers les bras et les mains pour la formation de la moindre technique, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Tu es réveillée, je vois, fit l'homme en entrant dans la lumière d'une torche. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas frappé trop fort.

Derrière l'éboulis qu'était devenu le couloir parcouru par Hitomi avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse se fit entendre un rugissement furieux et une litanie de jurons. Ensui. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement à l'idée qu'il soit là, même s'il ne pouvait forcer l'entrée sans aggraver l'éboulement et les tuer tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer pour le savoir : même à Konoha, où les ninjas étaient rarement amenés à se déplacer sur un terrain montagneux, on expliquait les strictes consignes de sécurité dans ce genre de cas de figure et les conséquences mortifères pour les personnes piégées si le protocole n'était pas respecté. Ensui aurait dû s'élancer à la recherche d'une autre entrée. Pourquoi était-il encore là ?

— Ton pauvre maître n'a pas voulu laisser son apprentie toute seule, même s'il est totalement impuissant maintenant, indiqua l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.

Enfin, Hitomi le regarda. Il n'était pas très grand, si bien que ses larges épaules le faisaient paraître trapu, le crâne rasé à l'exception d'une seule longue mèche de cheveux bruns ou noirs piégés dans une tresse serrée et ornée de bijoux rituels qui brillaient légèrement à la lumière des torches. Son torse nu était couturé de cicatrices récentes et anciennes dont certaines, elle pouvait le dire malgré la mauvaise lumière, étaient auto-infligées. Cela ne la surprenait pas : Jashin exigeait de ses disciples les plus importants un châtiment dans le sang quand ils le décevaient.

— Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous rattrape, dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence, mais pourquoi me retenir prisonnière ? Que vous m'attachiez ou que vous me tuiez, la réponse de mon maître sera la même quand il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas m'aider.

— Oh, Hitomi-chan, voyons, tu es bien plus précieuse vive que morte, tu le sais.

Elle frémit d'horreur en entendant son nom véritables sortie des lèvres de l'homme, tordues en un rictus de haine pure. Son corps se raidit contre les chaînes qui la clouaient sur place, en vain.

— Allons, gamine, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu crois vraiment qu'un déguisement pareil peut abuser un ninja exceptionnel tel que moi ? J'ai reconnu Ensui Nara dès l'instant où j'ai croisé sa route hier soir. C'était assez simple de déduire l'identité de l'avorton qui le suit à la trace depuis si longtemps. Tu as ta page au Bingo Book, tu te souviens ?

Le regard acéré de la jeune fille vit parfaitement la manière dont le visage du disciple de Jashin se convulsait de haine tandis qu'il prononçait le nom de son maître. Une vague d'adrénaline lui enflamma les veines et elle se mit à réfléchir avec frénésie, à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper, de briser ses chaînes avant qu'il décide qu'il avait assez joué et qu'il se sentait prêt à la tuer. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint le stade de ses plans où elle accepterait de mourir sans combattre. Il lui restait des jinchûriki à protéger, deux voire trois organisations secrètes à abattre et un déserteur à sauver. Et puis Ensui voulait qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même, pas vrai ?

— Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, du coup ? demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de faire parler l'inconnu le plus longtemps possible.

À trois reprises, elle envoya du chakra dans ses bras, seulement pour le sentir brûler ses méridiens quand il fut refoulé par le pouvoir des menottes. Elles ne faisaient pas partie des modèles dont on apprenait à se défaire à l'Académie, parce qu'il fallait un tel niveau de contrôle de chakra pour déjouer leur mécanisme, quand on connaissait comme elle son point faible, que la plupart des shinobi traversaient une vie entière sans atteindre le niveau nécessaire en la matière.

— Ton maître m'a pris quelque chose il y a des années, expliqua l'homme d'une voix désormais plaisante, comme s'il entretenait avec elle la plus charmante des conversations. Aujourd'hui, je vais lui prendre quelque chose à mon tour, comme ça il saura ce que ça fait.

Avec la brutalité d'un animal sauvage, l'homme se jeta sur elle, enroula une lourde mèche de ses cheveux roux dans son poing et s'en servit pour lui projeter la tête contre le pilier de pierre auquel elle était attachée. L'impact fut si violent qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri de proie blessée, auquel Ensui répondit derrière l'éboulis d'un nouveau rugissement, assez intense pour faire vibrer le plafond de la caverne.

— Laisse-la tranquille et viens régler ton problème avec moi en personne, fils de chienne ! hurla le Jônin d'une voix ulcérée. Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle est innocente, laisse-la tranquille !

— Innocente, vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle est innocente quand un meurtrier lui apprend à marcher dans ses traces ? Innocente, quand sa seule existence rend heureux un homme qui ne mérite même pas de vivre après tous les crimes dont il s'est rendu coupable ?

Elle gémit de douleur tandis qu'elle le relâchait. Une part de son esprit, heureusement, conservait son calme. Elle compressa le chakra de l'une de ses portes comme Sakura le lui avait appris pour que l'homme, sans doute senseur puisqu'il avait reconnu le chakra d'Ensui, ne le perçoive pas, et commença à décoder un élan après l'autre le cryptage qui, à l'aide du sceau, maintenait les menottes fermées autour de ses poignets.

— Tu vas souffrir comme ton maître m'a fait souffrir moi en tuant ma famille. Il n'était pas censé laisser de survivant, pas vrai ? L'ordre était de tous nous tuer pour qu'on ne puisse pas aller aider Iwagakure dans vos guerres stupides de Villages Cachés. Les hommes, les femmes et les enfants qu'il a massacrés n'avaient aucune chance et tu n'en as aucune non plus, crois-moi.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne va pas aller chercher un autre accès à cette caverne et vous botter le cul, hein ?

— Il ne trouvera jamais l'autre accès, répondit l'homme d'une voix tranchante.

Les yeux d'Hitomi se fermèrent et elle prit bien soin de feindre l'abandon tandis que son chakra travaillait toujours sur ses menottes. Elle avait les bras en feu mais ne relâchait pas ses efforts ; elle savait qu'elle n'était pas si loin de réussir. Et si Ensui avait entendu cette information… Elle grogna tandis que le prêtre de Jashin revenait sur elle, plaçait ses mains sur la peau nue juste au-dessus de ses coudes et pressait, pressait.

— Tu vas hurler, gamine, et il en entendra chaque seconde. Jashin-sama appréciera mon offrande de sa souffrance et de la tienne.

Elle hurla, oui, elle dut l'admettre, quand les mains de l'adepte se réchauffèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à brûler au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Elle percevait le circuit frénétique du chakra à l'intérieur d'Ensui de l'autre côté de l'éboulis derrière l'écran de l'énergie Katon du disciple, qui la consumait lentement. Il la relâcha, uniquement pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa tête et la frapper à deux reprises contre le pilier. Elle ne parvint qu'à gémir de douleur, prise d'un tournis si fort qu'elle ne réprima sa nausée que de justesse.

— Hitomi, je t'en supplie, gémit Ensui d'un ton désespéré. Tiens bon, juste encore un peu. Je viens te chercher.

La souffrance qui émanait de son crâne malmené fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, mais pas avant qu'elle puisse voir la folie désespérée dans le regard de son tortionnaire. Un double clic retentit et elle s'effondra juste à temps pour échapper au coup qui lui aurait tranché la gorge net, les mains enfin libres. Avec un feulement bestial, elle se redressa de sa position agenouillée, griffant jusqu'au sang le torse du disciple. Le Murmure s'éveilla avec un grondement féroce, si intense et pur qu'elle hurla quand sa main trouva la blessure qu'elle avait infligée et commença à aspirer le chakra du bourreau devenu victime. Avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner, trouver une parade, se défendre, elle réinjecta son énergie à l'intérieur de ses veines et le regarda s'effondrer, le sang ébouillanté.

Avec un sanglot épuisé, elle chuta à son tour, les genoux écorchés sur le sol inégal, puis se plia en deux et vomit le contenu de son estomac, prise d'un violent tournis. Son champ de vision se dilua dans une pluie d'étoiles et d'éclats de lumière tandis qu'elle se forçait à se redresser juste assez pour s'éloigner du cadavre et des souillures qu'elle avait laissées juste à côté. Elle retrouva le pilier de pierre contre son dos, s'y appuya et porta une main tremblante à l'arrière de son crâne, laquelle revint ensanglantée. Son esprit s'alourdit, elle regarda devant elle sans rien voir derrière les symptômes de l'évanouissement à venir qui se déployaient en elle.

— Shishou, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle gémit de douleur quand ses sens s'ouvrirent par réflexe à la recherche du chakra de son maître, éveillant dans le processus les douleurs oubliées de ses brûlures. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, battit des paupières et commença à réciter les préceptes du shinobi d'un ton à peine audible pour lutter contre le tentant sommeil dans lequel elle menaçait de glisser à tout instant. Elle entendit un bruit de pas loin devant elle puis le frottement de la pierre contre la pierre, presque couverts par ses marmonnements épuisés.

— Hitomi !

Elle refusa de s'interrompre, les yeux fixant le vide, même quand il contourna le cadavre et s'agenouilla près d'elle, même quand il prit son visage en coupe et l'examina à la faible lumière de l'unique torche, même quand il baigna ses plaies de chakra médical. Elle avait tué encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que cette fois avait de spécial ? Était-ce la blessure qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne ou la sensation fantôme des menottes sur ses poignets meurtris ? Était-ce les brûlures en forme de mains sur ses coudes ou le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été prise pour cible si son shishou n'avait pas obéi aux ordres trente ans plus tôt ?

— Tu as une commotion, grommela Ensui après avoir soigneusement examiné ses pupilles.

Un rire sec et épuisé se forma sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Le premier coup du disciple de Jashin avait sans doute suffi à causer une telle blessure, que les deux autres n'avaient fait qu'aggraver.

— Père…

— Je sais, je sais. Ne bouge pas, laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle perdit sans doute connaissance pendant un long laps de temps car, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne voyait plus le plafond de la grotte mais le ciel, vaguement marqué par l'aube à l'est, les étoiles encore visibles au-dessus d'elle. La nausée, le tournis et une bonne partie de la douleur avaient disparu. Elle n'essaya pas de se redresser, bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas en état de remuer plus que ses mains, qui vinrent tâter le bandage lui ceignant le crâne. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient – était-ce la conséquence du fait de forcer les menottes ou de la sauvagerie avec laquelle le Murmure s'était libéré quand sa vie avait été réellement menacée ?

— Tu es réveillée, constata Ensui en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête en sa direction, observa les cernes sombres sous les yeux de son maître, ses traits creusés et le sentiment de culpabilité brut et pur à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, même si le très simple geste lui élançait l'intérieur du crâne.

— Non, grogna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Rappelez-vous ce que vous m'avez dit à Kumogakure. Vous n'avez pas demandé à cet homme de nous agresser.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire mouillé, dissimulant ses traits derrière le rideau de ses longs cheveux roux pendant un instant. Hitomi sentit une larme qui ne lui appartenait pas tomber sur sa joue mais ne commenta pas, désireuse de respecter la pudeur de son maître.

— Je ne peux pas décemment te donner tort. Je suis désolée quand même, ma puce. Si j'avais gardé mon calme, j'aurais sans doute trouvé ce deuxième accès bien plus tôt. Tu aurais moins souffert.

— Je ne vous en veux pas, Père. J'aurais paniqué aussi si les rôles avaient été inversés.

En silence, il lui caressa les cheveux, prudent d'éviter la zone encore sensible où il avait trouvé son crâne abîmé quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient à nouveau bien des plaies, physiques et émotionnelles, à soigner avant de se remettre en route.


	119. Dans l'ombre du sanctuaire

Au bout de quelques jours à se cacher dans un réseau de grottes pas si éloigné de l'endroit où Hitomi avait brièvement été reconnue captive, les deux Konohajin retournèrent sur les lieux du village massacré pour prendre soin des corps et éviter la prolifération des maladies sur ce petit territoire isolé au milieu de la mer et donc vulnérable. Ensui apprit à son apprentie la théorie derrière la technique Katon de rang D qui permettait de brûler des cadavres efficacement ; elle venait à peine de maîtriser sa première technique Raiton, n'était pas encore prête, loin s'en fallait, à aborder une nouvelle affinité, mais il la préparait en ce sens.

Une fois leur funèbre tâche accomplie, ils repartirent côte à côte en direction de l'ouest. Personne ne les approcha durant les quatre jours que dura cette partie de leur voyage, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait prendre le risque de presser l'allure jusqu'à un rythme de shinobi, pas alors qu'ils avaient été agressés si récemment justement pour avoir été identifiés comme tels. Ensui se montrait plus protecteur et plus présent quand il l'entraînait ; la nuit, dès qu'il la pensait endormie, il posait une main sur le pouls qui battait au creux de l'un de ses poignets, s'assurant physiquement qu'elle vivait encore.

Ils ne posèrent pas de mots sur ce nouveau traumatisme.

Malgré le temps qui s'était refroidi durant les dernières semaines, quelques bateaux se trouvaient encore sur le rivage, prêts à s'élancer sur les eaux au prochain moment propice. Plaçant sur ses traits une expression affable et paisible, Ensui négocia leur place sur l'un d'eux, qui se dirigerait vers le Pays des Tourbillons, cachant cette fois leur nature de shinobi. Le poids du bandeau frontal sur sa tête manquait à Hitomi. Elle passait de longues périodes à la proue du navire, penchée sur son carnet communicant. Ensui ne commentait jamais, mais il devinait ses quatre correspondants privilégiés : Itachi, Gaara, Haku et Naruto.

Quand ils atteignirent la côte du Pays des Tourbillons trois jours après avoir embarqué, la jeune fille avait déjà retrouvé un peu de son équilibre interne. Elle s'avérait de plus en plus difficile à abattre sur le plan émotionnel, malgré tout ce que le destin semblait vouloir lui jeter à la figure. Ensui ne lui cachait nullement la fierté qu'il éprouvait à la voir refleurir après leur dernier coup dur, quand bien même il aurait préféré pouvoir la remettre à quelques reprises entre les mains compétentes de son psychologue Yamanaka, qui ignorait tout des faits et gestes de son ancienne patiente.

Au moment de débarquer, Hitomi dut admettre une pointe d'inconfort. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ce pays bien plus intimement qu'elle n'aurait dû. D'un même geste, Ensui et elle renouèrent leurs insignes sur leurs fronts dès l'instant où ils posèrent le pied sur la plage de galets qui marquait la transition entre terre et mer, soulagés de se montrer enfin sans honte dans leurs fonctions officielles – ou presque. Après tout, ils se cachaient toujours sous des identités factices.

Enfin, ils pouvaient à nouveau se permettre de courir librement. Hitomi laissa échapper une exclamation de joie en se jetant d'un Chêne d'Hashirama – ils poussaient aussi sur ces terres, comme un signe de l'alliance du Premier Hokage avec le clan jadis souverain des Uzumaki – à l'un de ses voisins, ravie de sentir son corps réagir avec dynamisme et naturel au mouvement complexe. Les brûlures sur et dans ses bras n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir après le repos auquel elle avait eu droit à bord du navire et, même si elle fourmillait d'impatience à l'idée de reprendre l'exercice, elle accordait sans peine que la décision de son maître de ne pas l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à terre avait été plus que pertinente. Elle avait besoin de repos.

— Il va falloir que je reprenne mon apparence habituelle si je veux demander les faveurs que Koichi-san me doit, informa Ensui tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue du sanctuaire. Tu as le droit de te métamorphoser aussi si tu le souhaites. Nous serons en sécurité.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant les implications de ses propos. Il ne parlait pas seulement de son apparence. Sa langue se recourba et toucha son palais ; le sceau se désactiva avec une légère vague de douleur tandis qu'elle retrouvait son corps originel avec tout ce qu'il impliquait de marques, de maigreur et de redécouvertes. Elle s'aperçut que les cicatrices récoltées en tant qu'Eien s'étaient transférées, tout comme ses sceaux tatoués restaient quel que soit le physique qu'elle arboraient. Pourtant, les joues d'Eien étaient lisses et son buste n'était pas marqué du coup de poignard de Kabuto. Ce mystère ressemblait presque à un dysfonctionnement de son Sceau de Métamorphose, mais il l'arrangeait au final. La cicatrice sur sa joue était trop identifiable.

— Je vais vraiment pouvoir invoquer Hoshihi et les autres ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour deviner son sourire juste un tout petit peu triste. Leur récente mésaventure laisserait des traces. Elle n'était pas capable d'oublier la vibration désespérée dans ses hurlements de frustration et de fureur, elle ne pouvait effacer de son esprit le tremblement brisé de sa voix quand il avait enfin suffisamment rassemblé son esprit pour la rejoindre. Quant à lui… Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait ressenti, coincé derrière un éboulis, à l'entendre crier et souffrir.

— Bien sûr, ma puce. Tu passeras autant de temps que tu voudras avec eux.

Avec un sourire entendu, elle poussa sur ses jambes pour se trouver à ses côtés quand ils franchirent l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils n'éprouvaient ni crainte ni sourde angoisse à l'idée de se montrer sous leur vrai visage, seulement une fierté qui leur raidissait les épaules et leur redressait le menton. Deux moines qui balayaient la première enceinte, la débarrassant des feuilles mortes que l'automne et l'hiver y avaient accumulées, les saluèrent d'une respectueuse inclinaison du buste. Ensui connaissait les lieux, cela se voyait à la manière dont il traversa la petite allée de galets dont les mille nuances de gris formaient une étrange rivière jusqu'à la porte principale, peinte d'une teinte de rouge uniquement utilisée pour les édifices religieux.

— Nara-sama ! s'exclama un moine en quittant sa position de prière.

— Ah, Koichi-san, j'étais sûr que vous seriez encore là !

Légèrement en retrait, Hitomi regarda son maître étreindre l'homme inconnu, petit et mince, vêtu du traditionnel kimono noir et gris orné de rouge que portaient les servants de la Flamme de la Volonté. Il avait des yeux bleus plus perçants encore que ceux qu'Hitomi avait donnés à sa propre persona et à celle de son mentor. Sur son visage tombait une pluie de taches de rousseur toujours visibles malgré sa peau tannée par le soleil.

— Et qui est cette jeune fille, Nara-sama ?

— Hitomi-chan, mon apprentie. Elle n'était pas encore née la dernière fois que je suis venu vous rendre visite, mais je m'occupe de son entraînement depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. Elle a passé du temps sous l'aile d'un sensei, comme on fait d'habitude à Konoha, puis j'ai repris mes responsabilités envers elle.

— Ah, je vois. Elle est très importante pour vous, hm ? Approche, jeune fille, laisse-moi te regarder de plus près. Mes vieux yeux ne voient malheureusement plus très loin.

Un peu intimidée, elle s'exécuta et laissa le moine prendre son visage en coupe, le tourner délicatement vers la lumière d'une fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit sous cet éclairage particulier, elle l'ignorait, mais quand il la relâcha, il souriait d'un air entendu.

— Une Yûhi, hm ? Je pensais que ce clan s'éteindrait avec la petite Kurenai, je suis ravi de m'être trompé. Tu es sa fille, pas vrai ?

— V-vous connaissez ma mère ?

— Bien sûr ! Elle était venue remplir une mission ici quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite Genin à la bouche remplie de questions. Les deux garçons de son équipe étaient un peu plus calmes, mais la plupart de mes confrères avaient un faible pour sa curiosité.

La gorge d'Hitomi se serra légèrement tandis qu'une humidité certaine s'accumulait aux coins de ses yeux. Sa mère lui manquait tellement… Elle inspira et ferma la porte à ses émotions. Un sourire trouva sa place sur ses lèvres sans difficulté et elle répondit d'une voix enjouée :

— Je lui dirai que je vous ai rencontré, alors ! Qui sait, peut-être que ça la rendra nostalgique et qu'elle demandera une mission par ici pour revenir vous voir !

Le moine émit un petit rire puis se tourna à nouveau vers Ensui, un pli soucieux marquant le coin de ses lèvres.

— Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour le plaisir, Nara-sama. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous et la petite ?

— Cela prendrait du temps, Koichi-san. Puis-je vous proposer de vous raconter les évènements récents à Konoha autour d'un thé ?

— Oh, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Est-ce qu'il est encore trop tôt pour évoquer l'excuse de l'âge, d'après toi, jeune fille ?

— Vous me semblez encore très lucide et plein de santé, Koichi-san. Disons plutôt que vous étiez si emporté de joie en revoyant mon maître que vous avez oublié ?

— Ah, tu as raison, il vaut mieux garder l'excuse de l'âge pour plus tard, elle n'en sera que plus savoureuse. Suivez-moi, suivez-moi, par ici. Tenez, enfilez ces chaussons, ils vous feront du bien après toute cette route.

Hitomi échangea un regard amusé avec son maître tout en s'exécutant, troquant ses bottes salies par les incessants voyages et les intempéries récentes contre une paire de pantoufles gris perle, si confortables qu'elle avait envie de s'enfoncer dedans sans réserve. Elle suivit ensuite son maître et le moine et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés autour d'une petite table basse chauffée. Sans que quiconque ait besoin de parler ou de faire signe, un jeune homme à peu près de l'âge d'Hitomi se précipita et commença à les servir, les gestes précis, efficaces et déférents.

— Les filles ont un cours de kendo en ce moment, commenta Koichi d'un air presque navré. Si j'avais su qu'une invitée se profilait à l'horizon, j'aurais demandé à l'une d'entre elle de rester pour nous servir le thé. Les Konohajin préfèrent quand les servants des temples et sanctuaires soient du même genre qu'eux, pas vrai ?

Après avoir discrètement cherché l'approbation de son shishou, Hitomi répondit avec sincérité :

— Je n'ai aucune préférence. Mon père était un Nara, j'ai été élevée au sein du clan puisque ma mère a décidé que nous resterions vivre sur leurs terres. Vous savez comment ils sont avec les traditions et le décorum, j'imagine ?

L'homme éclata de rire, tapant du poing sur son genou comme pour souligner son hilarité. Celle-ci semblait si sincère qu'elle amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hitomi sans que celle-ci s'en rende compte, un spectacle que son maître contempla avec une affection impossible à dissimuler.

— Ah, c'est bien vrai. Enfin… Ne parlons plus de politique et de traditions, sauf si c'est ce qui vous amène ici.

Ensui comprit le signal implicite et se mit à raconter, commençant son récit lors de son retour à Konoha, plus de dix ans plus tôt, sous les ordres de Shikaku. Il exposa sans honte ni réserve leur maladie commune, le voyage à vitesse de civil qui leur avait permis de trouver un rythme dans leur relation naissante, d'apprendre à se connaître. Hitomi dut réprimer un léger mouvement de recul quand il mentionna Gaara le jinchûriki sans la moindre hésitation avant de dépeindre leur retour d'une voix débordante d'affection.

Encouragée par son maître, Hitomi reprit le récit là où il le laissa, sur leur séparation durant six ans. Elle raconta l'Académie, le massacre des Uchiha, la lente mais inexorable construction d'une alliance parmi ses pairs. Ensui ajouta ensuite quelques informations concernant la Fratrie du Sable et la manière dont il les avait protégés pendant cette période avant de conter leurs retrouvailles. Ce fut cependant son apprentie qui s'attela à la description de son équipe Genin et de leurs quelques missions, avant d'embrayer sur l'examen Chûnin, la Forêt de la Mort, Orochimaru.

Elle dut s'arrêter souvent pour calmer l'angoisse qui montait à l'intérieur d'elle, aussi inexorable que la marée. Souvent, un enfant ou adolescent en profitait pour venir remplir à nouveau les tasses de thé vidées depuis le dernier passage d'un servant. Elle reprit ensuite son récit sur l'attaque de Konoha, la disparition d'Anosuke et l'infirmité du Troisième Hokage malgré le meurtre qu'elle avait commis pour qu'il ait la vie sauve. Elle parla de la traque de Tsunade jusqu'à la ville touristique de Tanzaku, décrivit sans langue de bois le combat contre Orochimaru et Kabuto. Elle parla de sa mort aussi, à peine capable de regarder les traits de son maître se durcir tandis qu'elle mentionnait cet écueil en particulier. Qu'il n'ait duré que quelques dizaines de secondes ne le rendait pas moins intolérable.

Il ne reprit pas le fil, aussi poursuivit-elle, parlant des quelques missions qui avaient suivi puis de la désertion de Sasuke. Malgré la manière frontale dont son maître arborait Koichi, elle décida de ne pas révéler le rôle véritable de son frère adoptif, juste au cas où. Elle préféra parler du geste presque suicidaire qu'elle avait commis pour couvrir sa fuite comme d'un acte volontaire de la part du Uchiha. Elle avait l'impression de le trahir mais savait que son esprit lui jouait des tours : la trahison véritable serait de manquer de prudence, de le mettre en danger.

Ensui reprit enfin, parlant de thérapie et de politique. Il exposa les attentes de Shikaku concernant sa nièce, d'un entraînement dur et toujours plus intense, de l'examen Chûnin et de sa promotion, avant de mentionner ses travaux en fûinjutsu de haute volée. Il passa sous silence l'existence de la cache de Tobirama Senju et Minato Namikaze, peut-être également par prudence – elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle dut serrer les dents quand il mentionna l'attaque dont elle avait été victime en plein cœur de Konoha, même si elle parvint de justesse à garder une expression détachée et impassible.

Malgré ses réserves et même si ce fut sans le nommer, Hitomi décida de parler d'Itachi, son précieux espion dans l'Akatsuki qui lui avait exposé leurs buts et leurs cibles, lui permettant d'agir à temps pour empêcher le meurtre de plusieurs jinchûriki. Elle ne dit pas comment elle les protégeait ni où se cachaient ceux qu'elle avait transformés en civils du clan Nara, encore une fois par prudence, préférant laisser son maître s'éteindre sur leurs périples récents à travers Suna, Kumogakure et le Pays de la Montagne. Enfin, ils se turent. Ils avaient tout raconté, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas.

— Je vois… Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi. Nara-sama, vous savez que vous pouvez demander tout ce que je possède ou peux offrir, je vous le donnerai sans hésitation.

Ensui sourit et posa une main sur l'avant-bras du moine, tentant de son montrer apaisant.

— J'aimerais juste le gîte, le couvert et votre discrétion, pendant maximum un an si vous pouvez nous l'offrir. Bien entendu, nous chasserons pour fournir au moins la viande des repas du sanctuaire, ainsi que des peaux que vous pouvez revendre. Hitomi a besoin d'apprendre une technique qui lui demandera des mois d'études intensives. Au vu des circonstances, je ne peux la laisser le faire à Konoha.

Koichi laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Ses épaules se détendirent et il s'affaissa légèrement, comme si c'était l'anxiété qui avait forcé son dos dans une raideur peu naturelle.

— Bien sûr. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Nara-sama, tout ce que vous voulez. Est-ce que vous aurez besoin d'aménagements particuliers ? Nous avons une Salle des Sceaux au sous-sol, même si elle n'est pas très grande.

— Peut-être plus tard, quand son étude aura suffisamment avancé, mais c'est impossible d'en être certains maintenant. Elle n'en est encore qu'au début du processus et doit d'abord résoudre une autre énigme qui l'aidera dans son travail par la suite.

— Je comprends, Nara-sama. Bien, c'est donc entendu. Je vais demander à mes aides de vous préparer des chambres. Contingentes, j'imagine ?

— Ce serait parfait, Koichi-san. Merci infiniment. Je serai votre obligé désormais.

— Pffr, ne dites pas de bêtise, Nara-san. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire en réparation des vies que vous avez sauvées en nous protégeant de l'assaut qui a rasé Uzushio. Ce sanctuaire tout entier restera votre obligé bien après nos morts à tous les deux.

Cette phrase sembla établir un accord entre les deux hommes, même si Hitomi soupçonnait que son maître passerait un temps non-négligeable à rendre de menus et moins menus services aux moines pour les remercier de leur accueil. La jeune fille se serait sans doute jointe à son mentor si, comme il l'avait établi, elle n'avait pas eu une impossible montagne de travail face à elle.

— Tu peux invoquer tes chats maintenant si tu le souhaites, autorisa Ensui d'une voix douce tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans leurs quartiers, deux chambres unies par une porte communicante.

— Ou-oui, shishou.

Son murmure presque déférent ne surprit pas le Jônin aguerri, pas plus que l'empressement avec lequel elle s'agenouilla et composa les sceaux nécessaires à l'invocation après s'être ouvert la main sur le tranchant de son sabre. Son chakra empressé et hâtif envahit la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis et qui reviendrait sans doute à l'aîné puis ils furent là, six silhouettes différentes en taille et en couleur, menées par un gigantesque chat au pelage couleur de feu qui se jeta sur sa familière sans la moindre réserve, lui léchant précipitamment la joue en ronronnant comme un damné.

— In-Invocatrice, je… Est-ce qu'il est temps de rentrer à Konoha ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu nous a tous appelés ?

Les mains perdues dans sa fourrure épaisse, elle se redressa sans jamais vraiment rompre le contact, elle aussi avide de sa présence et d'un corps chaud et lourd pressé contre le sien.

— Non, Hoshihi, il n'est malheureusement pas encore temps. Nous sommes en sécurité au Pays des Tourbillons – Ensui-shishou a décidé que l'endroit était assez sûr pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de se cacher. Je mourais d'envie de vous revoir, tous.

Les autres chats prirent son propos comme un signal qui les autorisait à l'entourer, la déborder de leur présence et de leur affection. Ils avaient tous grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre, depuis la petite Hai qui avait à peu près la stature d'un petit chien à présent jusqu'à Hoshihi, plus massif qu'un cheval de trait.

— Si vous me tuez mon apprentie par câlins interposés, intervint Ensui d'une voix amusée, je devrai trouver une excuse beaucoup plus épique pour expliquer sa mort. Ne m'imposez pas cet effort, s'il vous plaît, laissez-la respirer.

Les félins écoutèrent, à l'exception d'Hoshihi qui resta effondré sur elle de tout son poids sans la moindre honte. Elle le lui rendait bien, incapable qu'elle était d'immobiliser ses mains sur sa fourrure. Ensui contempla ce spectacle pendant quelques instants, l'air attendri, avant de se détourner vers ses affaires et de commencer à s'installer. Ils resteraient au moins six mois, sans doute beaucoup plus longtemps, dans ce sanctuaire oublié du monde. Il entendait bien organiser son propre confort pour ce laps de temps.

— Nous chasserons pour vous, bien entendu, dit Hoshishi un peu plus tard. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton travail, tu n'auras pas le temps de chasser sauf quand tu auras besoin de te sortir de ton étude, pas vrai ?

Hitomi marmonna son approbation tout en rangeant son matériel dans un petit bureau disposé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait eu le temps de raconter à son familier tous les périples traversés depuis qu'elle avait quitté Konoha, chose qu'elle n'avait pas exactement eu le temps de faire la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à l'occasion du combat à Takigakure. Les autres chats avaient décidé d'explorer ce nouvel environnement, une tâche à laquelle leur chef officieux se consacrerait à son tour plus tard, peut-être quand son invocatrice dormirait.

— Oui, malheureusement. Quand je ne travaillerai pas sur mes sceaux, tu peux être certain qu'Ensui-shishou m'entraînera comme un forcené.

— Tu en as besoin, pas vrai ? Tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'être encore vulnérable, même si on est tous la proie de quelqu'un. Tu veux pouvoir battre même tes prédateurs.

— Tu crois que c'est contre-nature ?

— Non, pas vraiment. C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai entraîné Hai-chan sans relâche, qu'Aotsuki-sensei m'a entraîné quand tu ne t'occupais pas de moi. D'ailleurs, elle a été obligée de sceller ma taille parce que je n'arrêtais pas de grandir. Elle a dit que tu pourrais éventuellement avoir besoin de moi sous ma forme véritable et que dans ce cas, tu pouvais désactiver son sceau en envoyant ton chakra entre mes épaules.

— Je peux voir le sceau ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air clairement intéressé.

Quand il lui donna la permission, elle quitta ce qu'elle était en train de ranger et se pencha sur lui – il s'était allongé sur le ventre pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver le faible bourdonnement noyé dans le reste de son chakra mais quand, enfin, elle vit l'encre noire sous ses poils roux, elle haussa les sourcils, impressionnée.

— Et ça va te maintenir à cette stature quelle que soit la vraie ? Tu es grand comment en ce moment ?

— Oui, même si je deviens aussi grand qu'Aotsuki-sensei. Sous ma forme véritable, je serais trop grand pour tenir dans cette pièce.

Hitomi siffla, l'air dûment impressionnée, avant d'afficher un large sourire qui n'aurait pas détonné sur les traits de Naruto.

— Imagine ce que ça donnerait si je te relâchais à ta pleine stature en cas de bataille. Je crois que je pourrais me choper une réputation de Sannin par accident, juste en me tenant sur ta tête.

Hoshihi renifla d'un air amusé puis la laissa retourner à son rangement. Elle tenait à ce que ce soit fait tout de suite ; ainsi elle pourrait consacrer tout son temps à ses autres devoirs plus tard, sans avoir à perdre du temps précieux en ne déballant ses affaires que quand elle en avait besoin. Elle détestait s'interrompre dans sa besogne, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Hitomi ? appela Ensui en frappant doucement à sa porte. Il est l'heure d'aller manger. Tu es habillée ?

— Oui, shishou. J'arrive.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle portait un vrai kimono, pas celui de combat qu'elle avait rapidement réenfilé quand elle avait combattu aux côtés de Fû à Takigakure. Un serviteur suffisamment discret pour qu'elle l'entende à peine avait déposé le vêtement sur une chaise devant sa porte. Le tissu bleu turquoise était brodé de feuilles d'érable blanches. La obi tranchait nettement avec le reste de la tenue, toute d'or et de nuances d'orange, mais c'était malgré tout un ensemble très harmonieux. Même sans s'y connaître plus que ça, Hitomi reconnaissait le travail d'un maître.

Ensui lui aussi se trouvait paré de beaux atours, un kimono formel dans des tons verts et crèmes qui complimentaient étonnamment bien son teint. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait poussé la vanité jusqu'à appliquer un peu de maquillage sur ses cernes en plus de son trait d'eye-liner vert sombre habituel. Elle, elle n'essayait même plus de cacher les siens. De toute façon, qui se souciait de la qualité de son sommeil sinon son maître et ses proches ? Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de l'opinion des autres.

À la suite de son aîné, Hitomi traversa une cour intérieure puis un couloir très semblable à celui où se trouvait sa chambre. Encore une fois, elle fut dehors mais, cette fois, il la guida vers un petit bâtiment au toit plat juste à côté d'un temple. Elle percevait sans effort les énergies tranquilles, plus puissantes que celle d'un civil mais moins que celle d'un ninja, des moines et apprentis attablés. La vie dans ce sanctuaire avait-elle beaucoup changé depuis que son maître y avait été accueilli ? Elle avait hâte d'entendre les histoires qui se rapportaient à ce pan de son passé — s'il voulait raconter, bien entendu.

Il y eut une brève prière à laquelle les deux shinobi se joignirent avant que la nourriture soit apportée à table. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement fervent, même s'ils croyaient tout de même à la Flamme de la Volonté révérée par les moines. Malgré tout, ils connaissaient les rites, la manière dont on s'inclinait et à quel moment, les mots rituels à prononcer quand Koichi-san, qui menait la petite cérémonie, se taisait. Même les ninjas qui n'entretenaient aucune foi envers le symbole religieux de Konoha, souvent issus de familles civiles, apprenaient les rites au cas où ils auraient dû se faire passer pour des pèlerins ou d'autres croyants.

Enfin, ils purent manger. La nourriture était bonne, fraîche, simple. Hitomi ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment les gens mangeaient quand ils vivaient éloignés de tout, qu'il s'agisse de ressources naturelles faciles d'accès ou rassemblées par l'Homme. Certes, la forêt était luxuriante, riche, profonde, mais même les Chênes d'Hashirama et tout ce qui y vivait devaient s'incliner face à l'hiver qui battait son plein durant cette période de l'année. Quand le repas fut terminé, Ensui se joignit aux initiés qui débarrassaient ; son apprentie décida d'en faire de même. Ses études pouvaient attendre juste une heure de plus, pas vrai ?

Toutefois, une fois retournée dans la chambre, elle s'attela à son premier problème : trouver une manière de transmettre du son à travers un solide peu prompt aux vibrations. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait une faille, une possibilité. Elle explorait depuis quelques jours la voie de son propre langage écrit, durement composé depuis des mois et pas encore exactement terminé. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'idée que Jiraiya et Ensui lui avaient mis dans la tête en évoquant cette voie que tous les grands Maîtres finissaient par emprunter un jour. Un langage sans aucune limite, voilà qui lui plaisait.

Malheureusement, le sceau résista durant toute sa soirée de travail, au point qu'elle sentit sa frustration monter comme la marée à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle finit par accepter sa défaite temporaire et aller rejoindre son maître dans sa chambre. Il n'eut qu'à lui lancer un regard pour comprendre son état d'exaspération ; sa réaction fut idéale, comme souvent quand il s'agissait de leurs interactions. Il se leva du lit où il lisait avachi, se dirigea résolument vers une commode et tira un plateau de shôgi de l'un des tiroirs.

— Joue contre moi, demanda-t-il d'un ton presqu'impatient. Je veux voir à quel point mon apprentie a progressé.

Elle perdit cette partie et les trois suivantes, mais jamais sans avoir eu l'occasion d'effectuer des prises décisives et des coups plus que créatifs. Ensui complimenta son jeu devenu décidément plus agressif, ses nouvelles prises d'initiatives et ses défenses retorses. Il reconnaissait toujours les traces du style de jeu de Shikaku, les originalités apprises de Shikamaru, mais la trame de fond restait sa propre patte et il en éprouvait une ridicule fierté. Quand ils eurent fini de jouer, le soleil depuis longtemps disparu derrière l'horizon, il déposa un baiser sur son front puis lui effleura les tempes du bout des doigts. Aussitôt, elle se sentit merveilleusement somnolente.

Elle alla s'effondrer sans cérémonie sur son lit avant de décider que, quand même, sous les couvertures c'était mieux. Quelque part juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Ensui ouvrit la porte entre leurs chambres. Un sourire ensommeillé se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Hoshihi et ses autres chats entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la chambre. Son familier s'affala près d'elle, tant pis s'il devait se coucher sur le sol pour tenir au plus près de son corps – le lit n'aurait pas supporté son poids. Seule Hai se blottit plus près, dans ses bras ; les autres s'organisèrent et s'installèrent là où ils le pouvaient, dans un silence feutré qui laissa leur invocatrice glisser doucement dans le sommeil.


	120. L'énigme et la clé

Les jours suivants se perdirent dans une suite sans fin d'études, de tentatives et d'échecs. Une fois par heure, régulier comme une horloge, Ensui venait forcer Hitomi à quitter sa chaise de bureau et courir le long des limites du sanctuaires. Un tour complet lui prenait quinze minutes à la vitesse d'un shinobi ; ensuite, elle était libre de retourner à son travail. Parfois elle grommelait, pestait, avait même crié de frustration à une mémorable reprise, mais il ne souffrait ni refus ni négociation. Elle savait qu'il agissait de la sorte pour sa santé physique comme mentale. Il réussissait plus ou moins à les maintenir.

Ses chats aidaient grandement, cela dit. Une fois le dîner en compagnie des moines et initiés terminé, elle partait dans la partie de la forêt encore incluse dans le domaine avec eux, puis les félins s'éloignaient au-delà des murailles tandis qu'elle traquait et tuait une proie à l'intérieur. Ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de détruire totalement l'écosystème de cette zone réduite du bois sans fin qui les entourait dans toutes les directions, même si de toute façon les animaux passaient librement d'un côté ou de l'autre de l'enceinte.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de sceaux, gravés dans les murs qui délimitaient le sanctuaire, obligeaient toute personne pétrie de mauvaises intentions envers ses habitants à battre en retraite sous peine de subir une crise cardiaque tant le stress imposé au corps par quelques lignes d'encre et de chakra agissait avec violence. Hitomi aurait été capable d'une telle prouesse, mais seulement si elle avait disposé de plusieurs années pour embrasser de son encre chaque pierre et chaque tuile composant la muraille. C'était peut-être une option à considérer pour les Nara, après toutes les guerres et tous les malheurs inévitables qui attendaient encore sa famille, son clan, ses amis. Pourrait-elle empêcher la mort de son oncle ? De tous les autres ? Elle en doutait, sincèrement. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, tant d'incertitudes.

Deux semaines passèrent avec l'aisance d'un soupir avant qu'elle pense à une solution viable. Elle n'avait pas osé consulter Tobirama avant cela, pas osé admettre son échec devant un grand Maître. Elle ne le fit pas non plus quand elle décida de créer un pont entre la dimension qui contenait l'âme de Tobirama, ou son reflet ou peu importe, et la sienne. Elle poserait ce passage, cette passerelle, comme un voile sur la limite du monde contenu à l'intérieur du sceau, puis comme un autre sur la surface de son miroir. Ainsi, le son pourrait sauter du côté où se trouvait le Deuxième Hokage jusqu'à elle sans passer par l'offensante barrière solide qui les séparait. Elle s'assurerait aussi que rien de physique ne soit capable de passer – elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un macchabée pétri de préjugés sur les bras. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était possible mais elle refusait de prendre le risque.

Elle essaya une vingtaine de sceaux différents, étalés sur cinq jours, avant d'admettre que le langage classique ne suffirait pas à créer ce qu'elle avait en tête. Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à explorer les possibilités infinies apportées par toutes les langues et graphies qu'elle connaissait, dont entre autres les runes nordiques du Monde d'Avant. Elle avait eu le temps, une éternité auparavant, de se pencher sur une sorte de dictionnaire qui couvrirait ses besoins basiques en matière de sceaux – c'était grâce à cela qu'elle fabriquait désormais des parchemins explosifs uniques au monde et que le sceau de chakra sur son nombril existait. Il lui fallait désormais aller plus loin que les bases.

Un mois après son arrivée au sanctuaire, Hitomi se redressa sur sa chaise avec un sourire intensément satisfait. Enfin. Ce sceau fonctionnait. Restait à comprendre comment l'appliquer à du métal, le graver à l'intérieur de cette matière exigeante, sur laquelle l'encre et le sang finissaient par se patiner et glisser. Cette fois, heureusement, elle disposait des notes de Tobirama à propos de cet étrange domaine du fûinjutsu, peu exploré même par les Maîtres. Il avait été le seul shinobi de toute l'histoire connue à porter ses armes gravées de sceaux pour améliorer leur tranchant, leur résistance et leur solidité. Avec quelques traits gravés dans l'acier, il avait rendu son katana et son wakizashi plus robustes encore que le diamant.

Pour graver un sceau à l'intérieur d'un métal, il fallait d'abord créer une encre à base de sang ; Hitomi était très versée dans ce pan en particulier du fûinjutsu depuis qu'elle travaillait sur les sceaux corporels. Ensuite, et c'était là la partie la plus difficile à n'en point douter, elle devait infuser la plus fine part de son chakra dans l'encre, juste assez pour que le sang à l'intérieur chauffe à des températures capables de faire fondre le métal, mais sans bouillir. L'équilibre était apporté par l'encre particulière qu'elle utilisait comme base. Renforcé par sa source déjà saturée de chakra naturel, avec lequel l'hémoglobine ne réagissait pas, le liquide noir n'acceptait de bouillir qu'à plusieurs milliers de degrés.

Une fois le mélange effectué et l'équilibre trouvé, Hitomi utilisa son pinceau le plus fin pour modifier le sceau que Tobirama avait gravé dans l'acier qui servait de cadre à son miroir à main au moins soixante ans plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression de profaner une œuvre d'art, un délit contre lequel son esprit se révoltait malgré toutes les extrémités en termes de violence et de fourberie auxquelles elle se vouait régulièrement sans le moindre état d'âme. Elle se contraignit à agir malgré ses réticences : elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps à stupidement tourner en rond.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de travail, elle put laisser reposer le miroir. Il ne serait pas très prudent de le toucher, le temps que le métal refroidisse et que l'encre brûlante sèche, mais après cela, elle pourrait avoir une véritable discussion avec Tobirama. Son ventre se tordait d'impatience et d'appréhension, même si la crainte d'échanger avec un homme mort depuis une soixantaine d'années faisait toujours courir des frissons sur son dos quand elle s'attardait sur ce détail en particulier. Elle prit le temps de méditer dans sa Bibliothèque pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa chambre, ses pas trouvant seuls le chemin de la cour intérieure.

Les moines, hommes comme femmes, s'attelaient aux côtés de leurs initiés aux menus détails de la vie ascétique, veillant à ne pas déranger les chats géants qui s'entraînaient là où ils ne seraient dans le chemin de personne. Sous les encouragements et instructions d'Hoshihi, Kurokumo jeta Hokori au sol et l'immobilisa. Sur leur droite, Hai tenait une pose de chasse sans remuer d'un poil. Haîro et Sunaarashi, quant à eux, discutaient d'une situation de combat hypothétique, isolés des environs par l'intensité de leur conversation. Quant au familier d'Hitomi, il surveillait tout ce beau monde avec l'air fier et paisible de celui qui les dirigerait un jour. La jeune fille avait-elle arboré cet air-là jadis, quand elle fédérait ses pairs à l'Académie ?

Elle se secoua et alla les rejoindre d'un pas détendu. Hoshihi n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour comprendre qu'elle avait complété une étape de son long voyage à travers un savoir perdu, pratiquement inaccessible. Il la laissa s'appuyer contre lui, l'accueillant d'un gentil coup de langue sur le front. Plus tard, ils iraient courir le long des limites du domaine jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons et leurs muscles s'enflamment, rien que tous les deux. Sans sortir du sanctuaire, il n'existait que bien peu de choses capables de renouer le lien qui les unissait à assez intensément pour les satisfaire.

Épuisée après la course qui lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et rougi les joues, Hitomi retrouva son maître juste avant le dîner. Lui non plus n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir. Il connaissait chacune des expressions les plus subtiles de son visage. Il saisissait sa satisfaction au petit pli décidé entre ses sourcils et à la lumière dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression depuis les péripéties qui avaient gâché la majorité de leur temps à Suna. Sans un mot, il la prit par l'épaule et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques plaisantes secondes avant qu'il ne la relâche et la pousse d'une douce pression au creux du dos en direction de la salle des repas.

Elle jugea plus sage d'attendre le lendemain matin pour parler de vive voix à Tobirama, mais décida de faire les choses le mieux possible. Après un bref salut au soleil, un peu en avance puisqu'Ensui n'était même pas encore levé, elle s'empara du miroir et l'emmena en direction du temple. Elle n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds, intimidée malgré elle, même si elle connaissait les rites là aussi. Elle se purifia les mains et la bouche ainsi que le miroir pour faire bonne mesure avant d'entrer d'un pas faussement décidé. Elle s'installa en seiza à une dizaine de pas de la statue représentant la Flamme de la Volonté, les tatamis grinçant légèrement en protestation tandis qu'elle trouvait la position la plus naturelle pour son corps. Alors seulement elle concentra du chakra dans sa main gauche et le verre se troubla, révélant une nouvelle fois Hokage le Deuxième.

— Tobirama-san, salua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. J'ai résolu votre énigme. Parlez et je vous entendrai.

— « San » ? Tu as du cran, petite. Félicitations, même si je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler d'énigme si moi-même je ne connaissais pas la réponse. Dis-moi comment tu as fait, je suis curieux. Et tant qu'on y est, explique-moi pourquoi ton apparence a changé depuis la dernière fois.

Elle se plongea dans des explications d'une incroyable complexité avec plaisir et fierté, sombrement ravie de noter à la fois l'intérêt et la compréhension de son aîné. Même Ensui ne parvenait plus à suivre son propos à ce niveau de fûinjutsu. Tobirama était différent : il avait pratiquement créé ce domaine des arts ninjas, qui se limitait avant son intervention aux Sceaux de la Création et du Renouveau, aux explosifs et à l'œuvre d'art capable d'enfermer un démon à l'intérieur d'un hôte humain sans le tuer.

— Je vois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça… Eh bien, je n'ai même pas à décider si tu es digne ou non de posséder mon miroir et tout le savoir enseigné dans ma cache secrète, tu l'as prouvé toute seule. Dis-moi, où m'as-tu emmené ? Cette architecture ne ressemble pas à celle d'une maison. Montre-moi un peu du monde, j'ai soif de le voir.

Hitomi tourna le miroir en direction de la statue. Elle avait entre autres décidé de l'amener à cet endroit pour faire plaisir à Tobirama, se glisser dans ses bonnes grâces si un tel exploit était possible – les annales dépeignaient le Deuxième comme un chef exigeant. Elle l'entendit s'étrangler légèrement mais ne commenta pas tout de suite, lui laissant quelques secondes pour dévorer les installations du temple d'un regard avide – elle ne doutait pas qu'il le soit.

— Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas prié ou rendu hommage, Tobirama-san ? Je me suis dit que ça vous manquait.

— Tu as eu raison, petite. Tu as eu bien raison.

— Vous pouvez le faire maintenant, si vous voulez. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir d'intimité mais, si je lâche le miroir, la connexion entre votre monde et le mien sera rompue.

— C'est déjà bien assez. Merci.

Elle acquiesça même s'il ne pouvait le voir et attendit en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à chanter une mélodie rituelle, ancienne, pratiquement perdue, et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter. La voix de Tobirama glissait avec douceur et révérence dans l'air. Une larme roula sur sa joue cicatrisée, tiède et délicate. Elle veilla à garder le miroir soigneusement immobile pour ne pas le perturber, pour ne pas interrompre ce chant qui vibrait dans l'air frais parcouru de courants d'air. Finalement, son hommage rendu, il se tut et pria encore en silence ; elle attendit qu'il ait fini pour le retourner vers elle. Il avait les yeux humides lui aussi ; la vénération qui s'attardait sur ses traits rendait Hitomi fière de son geste.

— Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Konoha et ailleurs depuis ma mort, finit par demander Tobirama. Raconte-moi ce que tu sais.

Elle s'exécuta tout en sondant régulièrement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Puisqu'il était seul, elle pouvait sans réserve décrire les actes de Danzô dans l'ombre, le massacre des Uchiha, la chute de Minato et le retour d'Hiruzen au pouvoir. Elle dut s'interrompre une fois, tandis qu'une initiée rougissante lui apportait un petit bol de baies d'hiver gorgées de jus pour la remercier d'avoir préparé plusieurs peaux de sangliers pour la vente la veille. Tout en grignotant les fruits légèrement acides du bout des lèvres, elle s'ingénia à décrire son propre rôle dans la toile immense que représentait la politique dans son univers. Longtemps, elle était restée dans l'ombre des jeux de pouvoirs.

Ce temps était révolu.

Elle ne savait pas encore quelle position elle viserait au village quand elle serait de retour et pourrait continuer à carrière. Peut-être Jônin en Chef, pour accorder à son oncle un repos bien mérité ? Ou un rang d'importance dans l'ANBU si Tsunade l'y faisait entrer ? Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait chez elle Jônin ou en passe de le devenir. Ensui refuserait de remettre les pieds à Konoha tant qu'elle ne possèderait pas des compétences suffisantes pour prétendre à ce titre. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait du pouvoir, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais rassemblé jusque-là, et entendait s'en servir pour ses propres objectifs.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous voulions, Hashirama et moi, soupira Tobirama.

Il avait l'air amer, déçu, comme si le souvenir de son frère subissait l'insulte de l'évolution de son village comme un affront personnel.

— Le fait de tuer Madara aurait dû débarrasser le clan Uchiha des mauvaises influences de son chef. Certes, je les ai relégués à un rôle subalterne au sein du village, mais je voulais qu'ils se rapprochent du reste de la population, qu'ils s'y mêlent. Hiruzen était censé suivre mes instructions en ce sens.

— Il a peut-être essayé, supposa Hitomi d'un ton prudent. Malheureusement, il est devenu faible et manipulable au fil des années. Ses anciens coéquipiers tirent les ficelles aux côtés de Danzô Shimura.

Hokage le Deuxième renifla, l'air sombrement amusé.

— Ah, oui, Danzô. Il était déjà pétri d'ambition à l'adolescence. J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas arrangé au fil des années.

— Plutôt le contraire… La Racine est sous ses ordres. Malheureusement, bien qu'Hiruzen ait dû laisser son titre parce qu'il était trop affaibli par son combat contre Orochimaru pour diriger le village, Danzô est toujours en place au Conseil, tout comme les anciens coéquipiers du Troisième. Heureusement, Tsunade ne se laisse pas faire.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Sinon, elle aurait laissé la Racine mettre la main sur toi, pas vrai ?

Un violent frisson de dégoût courut dans les membres d'Hitomi, clairement visible même à travers le miroir. Ses traits se tordirent d'un rictus révulsé, ses yeux rouges s'enflammèrent d'une colère sans nom.

— Oui, il m'aurait prise avant que shishou parvienne à me faire sortir de Konoha si elle n'avait pas aidé à couvrir notre fuite. Il ne sait pas où nous sommes, heureusement.

— Ce Sceau de Métamorphose est très ingénieux, d'ailleurs. De mon temps, on n'envisageait même pas que ce soit possible.

— J'ai dû utiliser certains concepts que j'avais créé pour y parvenir, oui. J'en suis très fière, même si la transformation fait un mal de chien. Il n'y a pas de moyen de supprimer la douleur, à moins de se droguer, mais quel shinobi irait faire ça ?

— Oh, tu serais surprise, petite. Mon frère a déjà gagné une bataille en étant complètement ivre, alors la drogue, ça ne doit pas être si différent.

— Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas du tout l'image qu'on a d'Hashirama dans les livres d'Histoire.

Ils échangèrent encore longtemps, elle adossée contre un pilier du temple pour plus de confort, lui assis en tailleur à l'intérieur de sa dimension de poche. Quand il fut l'heure de dîner, Hitomi rompit la connexion légèrement à contrecoeur. La lumière du soleil couchant l'éblouit et lui blessa les yeux. Elle avait perdu trop de temps à discuter ce jour-là à son goût… Mais n'avait-elle pas droit à une pause après un tel progrès dans son domaine de prédilection ? Elle rejoignit Ensui, s'attabla à ses côtés et mêla sa voix à la prière, désormais parfaitement habituée au rythme particulier du sanctuaire.

— Tu as l'air plutôt reposée, nota son maître tandis qu'elle se servait une cuillère de riz parfumé au jasmin.

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui. J'ai parlé avec Tobirama-san toute la journée en ne m'arrêtant que quand un initié m'apportait à manger. Est-ce que c'est mal ?

Sa voix était légèrement montée dans les aigus, son regard cherchait désespérément l'approbation de son maître comme si elle était encore une enfant anxieuse de ne pas assez l'impressionner, de ne pas le satisfaire. Il sourit avec indulgence et posa une main sur la sienne, son pouce calleux caressant gentiment le sien.

— Ma puce, tu as le droit de te reposer. En fait, je t'ordonne de te reposer régulièrement et en quantités suffisantes. Je ne veux pas te voir consumer ton énergie trop tôt et trop vite. Imagine cette mission comme une course d'endurance, d'accord ? Tu dois parfois marcher quelques mètres pour pouvoir courir des kilomètres supplémentaires sans que tes jambes cèdent sous toi. C'est la même chose, vraiment.

— D-d'accord, shishou.

— J'ai senti ton chakra dans le temple ce matin. Tout s'est bien passé avec Tobirama ?

Un peu rassurée, la jeune fille se lança à voix basse dans un résumé de sa première interaction véritable avec Hokage le Deuxième. Leurs échanges ne seraient sans doute pas toujours aussi civils, pas alors que l'homme avait un grave préjudice envers les Uchiha et qu'elle comptait garder deux d'entre eux dans sa vie aussi longtemps que possible, mais il y avait bien des terrains sur lesquels ils s'entendraient sans mal – l'un d'eux, le plus important, l'amènerait loin sur la voie des Maîtres des Sceaux, exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé enfant.

Ce soir-là, pour célébrer son succès, elle s'abîma dans une longue, longue chasse aux côtés d'Hoshihi, qui les trouva rayonnants d'exaltation et de gloire sous la lumière de la lune montante. Elle tua enfin une vraie proie, un sanglier colossal, juste en-dehors des limites du sanctuaire. Le Murmure chanta dans ses veines cette nuit-là, aussi sauvage et libre que le félin qui louvoyait entre les arbres à ses côtés, ses yeux vert pâle brillant d'anticipation et de joie. Elle rentra juchée sur son dos, épuisée, et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller sans même avoir à impliquer Ensui pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, la kunoichi réactiva le miroir de bonne heure, assise à son bureau à nouveau. D'une voix ferme et tranquille, elle exposa ses projets à Tobirama, qui l'écouta avec attention. Il lui demanda à plusieurs reprises d'exposer les travaux qu'elle avait déjà effectués en matière de fûinjutsu, dont une reproduction de son sceau qui liait les jinchûriki à sa propre personne, celui de ses carnets communicants et même son Sceau de Métamorphose, qu'elle dessina les uns après les autres sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

— Tu es déjà extrêmement avancée pour ton âge, observa l'ancien Hokage en contemplant son œuvre. Je n'ai atteint ce niveau qu'à vingt ans, pour ma part. La guerre me ralentissait, bien entendu, et j'avais énormément de devoirs à remplir pour mon village, mais tout de même, c'est impressionnant.

— Merci, Tobirama-san, même si je ne vous montre pas tout ça pour obtenir des compliments.

— Oui, bien entendu. Tu es sûre de vouloir apprendre le Hiraishin dès maintenant ? Une fois que tu l'auras maîtrisé, d'autant plus si tu le portes au même niveau que Minato Namikaze, il ne te restera plus grand-chose à apprendre dans notre domaine.

Elle savait mieux que quiconque comme il était frustrant d'atteindre les limites d'une compétence mais acquiesça néanmoins, les traits marqués d'une expression déterminée.

— Quand j'en serai là, je pourrai encore me consacrer à la recherche et au développement, comme vous à votre époque. Ce n'est pas parce que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir que le chemin s'arrête.

— Tu as raison. C'est juste… Prépare-toi pour le contrecoup, petite, d'accord ? Ne le laisse pas te perturber et te faire perdre ta motivation. Tu y gaspillerais de précieuses années.

Il parlait d'expérience, elle le réalisa immédiatement. Il avait été un génie en son temps, après tout, et pas seulement dans l'art des sceaux. Konoha lui devait la plupart des techniques de son arsenal, dont le Multiclonage qui avait fini par fuiter et se répandre aux autres Villages Cachés. Les archives reportaient cependant un vide entre le moment où il avait créé l'Hiraishin et celui où il s'était lancé dans l'élaboration de techniques de combat.

— Je ferai attention, assura-t-elle d'un ton doux.

— Bien… Puisque tu es décidée, sache que tu vas tout d'abord devoir apprendre à maîtriser les sceaux de contact. Hiraishin te permet de marquer un endroit de ton sceau unique et de te servir de celui-ci comme d'une balise. Si tu en laisses plusieurs, tu seras liée à chacun d'entre eux de la même façon. Avec mon frère, nous avions élaboré une stratégie qui consistait à marquer toute la frontière du Pays du Feu de mon sceau pour pouvoir nous y rendre en cas de problème. Finalement, nous n'avons jamais trouvé le temps.

— Et dessiner un sceau manuellement prendrait trop de temps, c'est ça ?

— Oui, sans compter qu'une balise est un sceau extrêmement complexe que ton chakra créera par réflexe pour qu'il corresponde uniquement à toi, à ton essence. Tu n'auras pas à concevoir ta balise mais il pourrait être compliqué pour toi de la trouver. Seuls les sceaux de contact contiennent cet aspect charnel et instinctif que nous allons rechercher ici.

Hitomi prit le temps d'assimiler ces petites perles de savoir. Le Murmure frémissait d'anticipation face à ce défi. Les Yûhi avaient-ils fait partie de ces shinobi prédisposés au fûinjutsu, quand leur clan n'était encore qu'une branche secondaire des Uzumaki bien avant la création des Villages Cachés ? Elle se demandait si son talent lui venait ne serait-ce qu'en partie de son ascendance, malgré la lourde dilution subie au cours des décennies, mariages et alliances successifs.

— Quel sceau voudrais-tu apprendre à tracer au contact ? demanda Tobirama pour la tirer de sa rêverie. Choisis quelque chose de simple et pratique, dont tu te serviras vraiment. En fonction de ton choix, on verra sur quel support tu t'entraîneras.

Elle y réfléchit avec soin, comme il l'exigeait sans vraiment l'exprimer, s'autorisant un bref passage dans sa Bibliothèque pour l'aider à se concentrer. Finalement, un sourire vaguement cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. En réponse, une lueur d'anticipation brilla dans le regard rouge sombre de Tobirama. Il allait aimer sa réponse, elle le savait.

— Les sceaux explosifs. Ceux de base, ceux qu'on dessine sur les parchemins vendus à l'armurerie au village. Ce serait terriblement dangereux et pratique, pas vrai ?

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, enfermé dans sa dimension. Cette option lui plaisait, bien entendu. Et les implications… Oui, elle était sûre d'elle. Son premier adversaire dans l'Akatsuki serait sans doute Deidara. Si elle pouvait le battre à son propre jeu, la victoire n'en serait que plus grisante.

Elle n'envisageait même pas l'échec.

— Très bien, poursuivit l'ancien Hokage quand il eut retrouvé son calme. Dans ce cas, tu vas t'exercer dehors, dans un endroit assez isolé pour ne pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un par accident. Est-ce que ton maître peut t'aider ?

— Ensui-shishou est toujours ravi de me prêter main forte. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie depuis que je passe la majorité de mon temps à étudier seule.

— Alors c'est parfait. Va le retrouver et réveille-moi quand tu auras décidé de ton lieu d'entraînement pour tes prochaines instructions.

Elle acquiesça, le salua et désactiva le miroir avant de s'élancer dehors, le corps vibrant d'énergie et d'anticipation. Ensui se tenait au milieu de la cour intérieure, ses traits paisibles baignés dans la lumière froide d'un soleil hivernal. Il sourit quand elle le rejoignit, l'écouta avec soin expliquer ce dont elle aurait très certainement besoin puis l'entraîna en direction d'une section des remparts dont presque personne ne s'approchait.

— Un moine est décédé ici peu après la création du sanctuaire, quand les murailles ne contenaient pas encore autant de sceaux de protection. Les autres, encore aujourd'hui, prétendent l'endroit maudit, saturé de mauvaises énergies. Ils ne s'approcheront pas, peu importe le bruit que tu risques de faire.

— C'est parfait ! Merci, shishou !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, se ravisa puis se décida, une étincelle de vulnérabilité dans le regard.

— Sh-shishou, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'entraîner au combat aujourd'hui ? Rien que vous et moi et nos sabres ? Je sais que je dois y passer moins de temps si je veux maîtriser la Technique du Dieu de la Foudre mais ça me manque de vous affronter en duel, même si je ne vous bats jamais.

Les traits d'Ensui s'adoucirent d'un coup, un poids sembla se lever de ses épaules et disparaître dans l'air froid et immobile. Il sourit, attira son apprentie à lui, même s'il ne la serra pas tout à fait dans ses bras.

— Bien sûr, ma puce. Tout ce que tu veux.


	121. Le Dieu de la Foudre

Une fois le lieu dûment préparé, Hitomi fit à nouveau appel à Tobirama. Après sa très longue et très intense séance d'entraînement au kenjutsu avec Ensui, elle était physiquement épuisée, une fatigue saine et juste qui provoquait chez elle une satisfaction profonde. Son esprit, quant à lui, réagissait toujours avec largement assez de clarté pour lui permettre de travailler. Elle avait juste eu besoin de l'aide de son maître pour installer au centre de son petit coin d'entraînement un lourd rocher qui pourrait subir quelques solides explosions avant de voler en poussière.

— Bon, les sceaux de contact. Je ne vais pas te mentir, petite, c'est une matière incroyablement compliquée, qui demande un niveau de contrôle de chakra presque ridicule. Cela dit, puisque tu as réussi à créer l'encre pour modifier mon miroir, j'imagine que tu en es capable, si tu travailles dur et que tu te montres assidue.

Elle inclina la tête mais ne répondit pas, impatiente de le voir passer au vif du sujet. La curiosité qui la dévorait n'aurait su se réfréner encore bien longtemps.

— Pour créer un sceau de contact, tu dois forcer ton chakra à reproduire exactement la forme du sceau que tu veux poser, son apparence si tu l'avais tracé sur du papier. Pour un sceau explosif simple, c'est assez facile, tu ne devras pas apprendre de compression ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais crois-moi, ce sera déjà bien assez compliqué comme point de départ.

Il se lança dans des explications plus détaillées, exposant sa façon dont le sceau devait littéralement naître et s'étendre en une fraction de seconde sous ses doigts avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que songer à en apprendre un autre. Il s'animait quand il parlait des théories nébuleuses de son domaine, ses mains et ses bras parcourus d'une énergie qu'elle parvenait presque à ressentir physiquement. Il n'avait pas les talents de professeur dont Ensui faisait preuve depuis son enfance – il avait tendance à tenter d'illustrer ses propos avec des parallèles abstraits et complexes – mais Hitomi parvenait à suivre. Au moins, comme Kakashi, comme son maître, il donnait sincèrement de sa personne pour qu'elle apprenne.

Il lui fallut plus de deux semaines de tentatives répétées, d'échecs successifs et de bras enflammés avant de réussir à faire apparaître des lignes de chakra rouge sombre sur la pierre. Épuisée, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol durci par le gel, la main droite crispée si fort sur le manche du miroir que ses jointures protestaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous l'effort, une sueur glacée lui roulait dans le dos. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard du sceau, de sa réussite, que Tobirama contemplait lui aussi avec un air de fierté et d'intense satisfaction.

— Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, petite. Va faire soigner tes méridiens par ton maître et prends la journée de demain pour te reposer. On testera ton sceau une autre fois.

Elle se releva lentement, avec l'impression que son corps avait pris dix ans d'âge en quelques heures à peine. Ses Portes se crispaient à l'intérieur d'elle, pratiquement vides. Elle refusait de puiser dans la réserve désormais conséquente enroulée en trois points – neutre, eau et foudre – au-dessus de son nombril, pas alors qu'elle risquait d'en avoir un besoin vital dans le futur. En conséquence, elle souffrait des symptômes de la carence en chakra comme n'importe quel shinobi soumis à un régime d'entraînement aussi rude que celui qu'elle s'imposait. Avec un soupir, elle rompit la connexion au miroir et se traîna à travers le sanctuaire.

Elle sentit la présence de son maître à l'intérieur du temple, aux côtés de Koichi et de deux initiés qui la servaient souvent durant ses entraînements, lui apportant tantôt une écharpe, tantôt de la nourriture. D'après les moines qui avaient la très intéressante habitude d'échanger des ragots à portée des oreilles d'Hitomi, ils avaient grandi comme frère et sœur et étaient devenus des bourreaux des cœurs dans le monde miniature qui n'incluait que le sanctuaire et ses habitants. Ils n'avaient rien tenté avec elle, même si elle sentait parfois un regard s'attarder sur elle plus que de nécessaire.

— Hitomi ? appela son maître d'un ton inquiet en la voyant tituber à l'intérieur du temple.

— Hmph… J'ai franchi la première étape.

Il sourit et, sans quitter sa position en seiza, ouvrit les bras dans sa direction. Elle s'y blottit comme elle pouvait, se roulant en une petite boule frissonnante et meurtrie à l'intérieur de son étreinte. Les mains sûres et fortes de son maître trouvèrent ses avant-bras en feu et les soignèrent avec douceur tandis qu'elle flottait entre conscience et sommeil, parcourant sa Bibliothèque plutôt par habitude que nécessité. Elle parvenait à sentir la présence de ses chats ninjas, loin, loin dans les forêts qui enveloppaient le temple comme un écrin de bois et de chlorophylle. Des prédateurs comme eux triomphaient au cœur de l'hiver tandis que les proies les plus faibles mouraient les unes après les autres.

Au moins le sanctuaire était-il très bien nourri grâce à leurs efforts. Une fois par semaine, sous ordre de son maître, les deux shinobi se joignaient aux félins et dépensaient l'énergie qui s'accumulait en eux à force de rester enfermés dans une partie du monde assez limitée. Ensui s'assurait de trouver le parfait équilibre entre un temps maximal de travail sur ses sceaux et l'entretien de ses compétences. Désormais, elle était capable de se reposer sur deux techniques Raiton de rang D et une de rang C. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour prétendre au titre de Jônin. Elle ne voulait pas le devenir avant de rentrer, de toute façon.

Ce titre signifierait la fin de son apprentissage sous la tutelle d'Ensui.

Elle voulait attendre de rentrer à Konoha parce que leur première démarche serait de se lier définitivement l'un à l'autre à travers une adoption. Il pourrait toujours légitimement lui apprendre des choses, même s'il ne serait plus son maître. N'était-il pas coutumier pour les pères d'enseigner de nouvelles connaissances à leurs enfants ? Elle avait besoin de ça, de cette certitude. Elle ne pouvait laisser Ensui derrière elle d'aucune façon, elle n'en était pas capable même s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort – heureusement, ils n'en étaient pas là.

Le lendemain, comme Tobirama l'avait ordonné, elle se reposa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ensui la laissa retourner se coucher après le salut au soleil – il poussa même le zèle jusqu'à venir la border dans sa chambre et refermer les rideaux, circulant comme il le pouvait entre les six chats endormis qui avaient fait de cet endroit leur domaine. Même les initiés avaient accepté cette décision officieuse. Ils n'exprimaient plus depuis longtemps ni crainte ni malaise quand ils étaient confrontés à un félin géant. Ils progressaient et apprenaient, tout comme elle.

Bientôt, son entraînement reprit. Sa première explosion fut trop faible au goût de Tobirama – il avait raison, elle le lui accordait sans peine. Elle créa sceau sur sceau jusqu'à ce que ses bras baignent dans une douleur sourde en permanence. Même Ensui ne parvenait plus à soigner parfaitement ses méridiens abusés. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice jeté au vent : elle progressait chaque jour, gravissant les échelons de son art avec une avidité qui faisait presque peur à voir.

Finalement, elle maîtrisa le sceau explosif de contact à un niveau qui satisfit son professeur pourtant exigeant. Il l'autorisa à passer à autre chose, à apprendre comment reproduire un motif plus complexe, puis un autre et un autre encore. Puisqu'elle avait maîtrisé le principe avec son premier projet, elle perdait désormais moins de temps dans de frustrants échecs. Le travail résidait surtout dans la complexité toujours plus grande des nouveaux sceaux qu'elle abordait. Au bout d'un mois, elle avait maîtrisé tout son répertoire primaire sous cette forme.

— Tu maîtrises bien la théorie de la réduction, pas vrai ? J'imagine que tu dois te reposer sur ce mécanisme très souvent vu la taille de certains de tes sceaux.

Elle confirma d'un petit son bas dans la gorge, avachie contre le tronc d'un arbre depuis longtemps tombé. Ses bras refusaient de répondre aux ordres, agités de faibles tressaillements à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les remuer. C'était devenu une occurrence vers la fin de ses séances d'entraînement avec Tobirama. Il veillait à lui ordonner de s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne cause des dommages irréversibles mais même lui avait dû passer par là. Le savoir et la souffrance se liaient étroitement à ce stade de leur art.

— Bien. Les sceaux de contact sont aussi réductibles que leurs pendants tracés à l'encre. Tu vas apprendre comment reproduire ce phénomène. Les sceaux-balises sont incroyablement complexes, précis et personnels, comme tu le sais. Sans réduction, ils s'étendent probablement sur un hectare.

Hitomi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, prise au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle étendue. Après s'être mentalement secouée, elle écouta les explications du Deuxième Hokage : pour compresser un sceau de contact, il fallait reproduire la manière dont sa version encrée se contractait sur le papier ou la chair. Elle apprendrait d'abord à le faire lentement mais, pour qu'il la considère versée dans le domaine, elle devrait atteindre une vitesse de moins d'une seconde par apposition, compression incluse. Cela semblait inatteignable – elle n'avait jamais reculé face à un défi.

Les périodes de repos et de travail s'alternèrent durant les semaines qui suivirent, optimisées afin de maintenir sa santé dans tous ses aspects. Elle entretenait toujours sa correspondance, bien entendu, mais les troubles semblaient s'être apaisés à Kirigakure comme du côté de l'Akatsuki ou même des Villages Cachés dans lesquels elle avait des contacts. Le seul évènement à réellement la surprendre fut une lettre de Shikamaru :

_Hitomi,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, où que tu te caches et quoi que tu fasses. Père m'a parlé de son intrusion au Pays du Vent pour te porter secours. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais été blessée, tête d'oiseau ! Même si je ne peux rien faire, je veux savoir comment tu vas. Quand ça ne va pas, tu peux me parler, tu sais. Tu as le droit de m'inquiéter._

_De mon côté, tout va bien. Maman est fière de moi parce que Tsunade-sama m'a choisi pour organiser un examen Chûnin commun à Sunagakure et Konoha. C'est la galère, tu t'en doutes, mais je travaille avec Temari. Elle, au moins, elle a la tête sur les épaules, pas comme Kankurô. Je crois qu'il y a un truc entre nous mais je n'en suis pas sûr et je ne veux pas me comporter comme un idiot. Tu imagines les répercussions sur notre travail si je me trompais là-dessus ? Hors de question de prendre le risque._

_Tiens, tu vas adorer ce petit ragot, j'en suis sûr. Hier soir, Chôji a vu Kakashi-sensei et Gai-sensei sortir de l'un des restaurants de son père. Et ils se tenaient la main ! Il ne s'est pas assez attardé pour voir s'ils allaient s'embrasser ou pas, mais on dirait que ton sensei s'est trouvé quelqu'un finalement. Et avec Gai-sensei pour rival amoureux potentiel, plus personne n'essayera de le draguer._

_Ino tourne autour de Sai ces derniers temps. Il va en mission avec Chôji et elle quand je ne suis pas disponible à cause de la préparation de l'examen. Il est bizarre mais il les protège et c'est ça qui compte, j'imagine. Je garde un œil sur lui, comme tu me l'as dit._

_Comment se passe ton entraînement ? Est-ce qu'Ensui a décidé de se bouger et de demander à Shizune-san de sortir avec lui quand il rentrera ?_

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Shikamaru._

Hitomi sourit avec affection en parcourant la lettre des yeux. Oui, Shikamaru avait raison, la nouvelle de la relation entre Kakashi et Gai la surprenait un peu, mais elle les avait vus avant l'examen Chûnin de Kusagakure, la manière dont ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre, leurs mains jointes et leurs regards juste assez fuyants. Elle était juste satisfaite de pouvoir en être certaine… Et du fait qu'en effet, son sensei serait protégé des assauts de shinobi aux hormones en feu.

Elle continua de se tenir au courant de la vie au village ainsi que dans le reste du monde. Ses contacts n'attendaient même pas qu'elle le leur demande pour la baigner dans les menus détails de leurs vies respectives. Elle séparait systématiquement les détails des informations importantes et les classait avec soin dans son esprit. Ainsi, elle apprit qu'Anosuke et ses amis avaient enfumé toute l'Académie pendant l'une de leurs expériences, qu'Hana Inuzuka avait plusieurs fois été vue au bras d'Iruka Umino, qu'un incendie avait inquiété tout le monde au département Torture et Interrogatoire et qu'Anko avait reçu un blâme pour l'avoir allumé.

Elle s'immergeait sans réserve dans l'entraînement et l'apprentissage que Tobirama mettait à sa disposition. Elle se sentait progresser chaque jour, même si c'était parfois trop subtil à son goût. C'était le Troisième Hokage que l'on nommait « Le Professeur », pourtant son prédécesseur n'aurait pas démérité ce titre lui-même aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il savait comment la concentrer sur un objectif, quand elle avait besoin d'une pause, quand elle risquait de se blesser. C'était à se demander si Ensui ne lui avait pas imposé un cours de rattrapage sur comment gérer sa pupille, mais quand aurait-il pu le faire ? À la réflexion… Ce n'était pas si improbable que ça. Son Jônin favori était plein de ressources.

Quand elle ne travaillait pas, ne s'entraînait pas, ne chassait pas, elle passait du temps avec les initiés du sanctuaire. Pour eux, si habitués à une vie recluse, Ensui et elle constituaient une nouveauté attirante, même après plusieurs mois. Après tout, ils se mélangeaient encore peu à la population qui les avait accueillis si chaleureusement, même s'ils aidaient sans hésiter dans la mesure de leurs moyens. Le frère et la sœur parmi les adeptes qui l'avaient plus d'une fois approchée avec des arrière-pensées courtisaient désormais Hitomi sans s'en cacher, comme pour jouer à qui le premier gagnerait les faveurs de la dangereuse et trop sérieuse kunoichi.

Elle acceptait leurs avances parce qu'ils savaient toujours s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin, de la déranger, mais n'y répondait jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'attiraient pas, non, ils savaient comment jouer de leurs peaux pâles et de leurs charmes respectifs, mais elle craignait de perdre son objectif de vue si elle écoutait les élans de son corps. Après tout, ça avait été le cas avec Fû, pendant un délicieux et délicat moment – cela pouvait toujours se reproduire. Elle rebutait à accepter son propre caractère faillible, aussi valait-il mieux se détourner de toute tentation.

Trois mois après avoir commencé à travailler sur les sceaux de contact, elle avait transposé tout son répertoire dans ce nouveau style mieux adapté au combat. Bien sûr, certains comme le Sceau qui Endigue le Mal ne valaient même pas la peine d'être adaptés, d'autres comme son Sceau de Métamorphose avaient besoin d'une stabilité qui pouvait seule être apportée par un tatouage et des pinceaux, mais elle se trouvait tout de même brutalement bien mieux armée qu'elle ne l'avait été six mois plus tôt. Le printemps régnait désormais en maître sur le sanctuaire, parant les bois alentours d'odeurs et de couleurs qui invitaient à la contemplation et à la langueur.

Hitomi recevait très régulièrement de la part d'Haku des messages qui l'informaient de l'évolution de la situation au Pays de l'Eau. Ao et Chôjurô étaient parvenus à tuer l'un des Jônin fidèles à Yagura, le Mizukage en place, mais le plus jeune avait été assez gravement blessé dans la manœuvre. Ils ne ressortiraient pas de leur cachette avant un moment. Leur geste n'en perdait pas son caractère victorieux – c'était juste un bref désagrément. Ensui, avec toute son expérience et son précieux, précieux savoir, affirmait que la guerre et les guérillas en étaient remplies.

— Tu es prête à te lancer dans l'apprentissage du Hiraishin, déclara Tobirama un matin. Au vu de tes progrès récents, j'estime que ça devrait te prendre trois mois environ. Ensuite, tu devras utiliser les notes de mon successeur pour réussir à réduire le coût physique de la technique jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse te servir au combat.

Elle acquiesça et redressa le dos sans quitter sa position en seiza sur le sol froid et irrégulier du petit coin isolé dont elle se servait depuis des mois comme d'un terrain d'entraînement. Elle était encore courbaturée du dernier combat qui l'avait opposée à Ensui. Il ménageait à peine ses efforts quand il l'affrontait à présent, ce qui signifiait qu'elle passait son temps à voler à l'autre bout de la cour intérieure sans avoir la moindre chance de le toucher en retour. Frustrant mais efficace, elle l'admettait sans problème.

— Concentre-toi, Hitomi-chan, l'admonesta l'homme dans le miroir. Ce domaine est bien trop complexe pour te permettre la moindre distraction.

Elle rougit légèrement en constatant à quel point il avait raison. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur clarté et se concentrèrent sur le miroir.

— Je vous écoute, Tobirama-san.

— Bien. La première étape pour dompter le Dieu de la Foudre est de créer la balise unique qui te permettra de te repérer à travers le flux de chakra naturel autour de toi. Le seul moyen que je connaisse est de méditer jusqu'au plus profond de ton propre chakra, mais peut-être mon successeur a-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas le cas, aussi déçue que lui. La méditation n'avait jamais été son fort, paradoxalement. Elle ne pouvait se réfugier dans sa Bibliothèque durant ce laps de temps. Néanmoins, elle devait affronter ses faiblesses si elle voulait s'épanouir avec toute la brutalité et l'intensité qui étaient attendues d'elle. Par elle-même, sa famille, son clan, son village, le reste du monde même si on incluait tous les jinchûriki à travers les Nations Élémentaires qu'elle avait juré de protéger des sales pattes de l'Akatsuki.

— Bon, dans ce cas, désolé mais tu suivras cette méthode. Tu ne pourras pas tenir le miroir pendant ce temps, donc tu méditeras seule. Crois-moi, tu le sauras quand tu y parviendras. Dès que tu sentiras ton chakra s'étirer brutalement dans toutes les directions, entame une contraction si tu ne veux pas qu'une bonne partie du sanctuaire te serve de balise. Bonne chance, Hitomi-chan.

Elle comprit qu'il la congédiait, coupa le flux de chakra en direction du miroir et le posa devant elle avant de s'agiter jusqu'à être assise en tailleur, une position bien plus confortable que le seiza sur le sol dur et irrégulier. Il lui fallut un moment à lutter contre l'instinct qui la poussait en direction de sa Bibliothèque avant de sentir ses muscles se détendre. Sa respiration s'approfondit progressivement ; quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, un rossignol chanta quelques trilles enthousiastes qui dessinèrent sur ses lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le flux paresseux du chakra qui gorgeait ses portes et ses méridiens.

Il lui fallut des jours et des jours de méditation, sous la pluie et le soleil qui alternaient avec soin leurs passages sur le sanctuaire, baignée dans le rythme tantôt paisible tantôt impétueux de son chakra, avant de trouver, enfin, le point profondément enfoui en elle-même décrit dans les carnets de notes de Minato. La sensation de sa propre énergie envahit son sixième sens au point de devenir presque insupportable. Elle serra les dents, plongea encore plus profond, si loin et si submergée qu'elle perdit connaissance pendant un instant, son corps s'affaissant dans l'herbe tendre qui commençait à repousser sous elle.

Et soudain, enfin, _enfin_, elle sentit son chakra s'étendre brusquement tout autour d'elle, loin, loin, plus loin que son regard ne pouvait porter. Elle émit un petit bruit indéfinissable, contraignit son corps à se contracter et son chakra à en faire de même, la main gauche posée à plat contre le sol. La tête lui tourna d'un coup, la désorientant pendant une effroyable seconde, puis le flux de chakra s'arrêta, une étincelle concentrée dans un point de la taille de sa paume, sous sa main. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise, son cœur battant la chamade, prit le temps de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Alors seulement elle baissa les yeux et rompit le contact avec le sol.

Sur la terre battue se trouvait son sceau, enchevêtrement complexe de traits droits ou courbes, présence fantôme sur les sensations que lui apportaient ses méridiens. Elle s'empara du miroir de Tobirama mais s'arrêta dans le geste qui l'aurait appelé à elle quand elle vit son reflet : son nez saignait abondamment, un signe qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine comme inquiétant. Avec un petit soupir, elle se releva et tituba dans la direction où elle percevait Ensui et son chakra, incapable de marcher droit, trébuchant même à plusieurs reprises. Rien que pour ça, elle comprenait le petit nombre de privilégiés capables d'apprendre cette technique.

Elle sentait toujours sa marque derrière elle, comme un rappel incessant de son passage à cet endroit.

Elle rejoignit son maître dans la cuisine du sanctuaire, où il était occupé à préparer un lapin qu'il avait tué à la consommation. Quand il vit sa pâleur, le filet de sang frais qui roulait de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres et son menton, il posa immédiatement son couteau et se leva d'un bond. Il prit son visage en coupe, la forçant à regarder en direction de l'ampoule froide et nue qui éclairait la pièce, avant d'activer son chakra médical. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la violente migraine qui lui serrait les tempes et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée jusque-là commença à s'estomper. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle – si son maître ne l'avait pas tenue fermement, elle se serait effondrée.

— Ma puce, tu m'expliques comment méditer t'a donné une petite commotion cérébrale ?

Elle grogna mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant plutôt le chakra de son mentor chasser la douleur et la confusion pendant quelques minutes.

— J'ai réussi, shishou, finit-elle par articuler dans un filet de voix. J'ai juste… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon chakra soit aussi intense et m'agresse comme ça. C'était comme de me retrouver à nouveau avec vous dans une cellule à Suna.

Ils frissonnèrent tous deux d'horreur à l'évocation de ce souvenir ; les bras d'Ensui se refermèrent autour de son apprentie dans un réflexe protecteur. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, sa main droite effleurant le pouls encore irrégulier qui battait le long de sa gorge. Un peu faible, mais vivante. Quelque chose en lui se détendit légèrement, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, presque apaisé malgré la situation.

— Tu vas te reposer aujourd'hui pour laisser le temps à tes méridiens de se remettre du choc. Et demain, quand tu réessayeras, je veux être à tes côtés histoire d'intervenir au plus vite si ça reproduit, d'accord ?

— Normalement ça ne devrait pas, je n'ai plus besoin de m'enfoncer aussi loin dans mes réserves maintenant que mon chakra est capable de créer la balise, mais… Oui, shishou, j'aimerais que vous soyez là juste au cas où.

Il lui sourit, l'expression douce et attentive illuminant ses yeux gris sombre. Elle employa le reste de la journée à lui obéir, utilisant aussi peu de chakra que possible durant les heures qui suivirent, et ce uniquement pour échanger de longues lettres avec tous ses correspondants. Haku se montra extatique et encourageant quand elle lui expliqua ses progrès ; elle se languissait de le revoir. Elle ressentait cet élan d'impatience quand elle pensait à la plupart des gens avec qui elle échangeait à distance, régulièrement ou non, mais Haku… Lui était en danger, elle le savait même s'il évitait d'en parler.

Le lendemain, elle reporta sa réussite et les conséquences qu'elle y avait assimilées à Tobirama. L'ancien Hokage l'écouta avec attention mais sans la moindre surprise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détaille la maladie dont elle souffrait depuis la naissance. Là seulement il fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un signe subtil mais clair comme le jour, pour Hitomi qui avait si bien appris à le connaître, de son agitation.

— Tu aurais dû me parler de ta santé il y a des semaines, Hitomi-chan. On aurait pu te poser un sceau temporaire qui t'aurait épargné la commotion.

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se montrait si réticente à partager ses faiblesses avec son mentor dans l'Art des Sceaux – ou plutôt elle avait des pistes concernant ses raisons qui lui déplaisaient profondément. Il était partial, bourré de préjugés qui risqueraient de créer des conflits quand elle s'appliquerait à sauver Itachi et ramener Sasuke à Konoha en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui donner trop de prises sur elle.

— Est-ce que ça risque de se reproduire ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant soigneusement le reproche.

Tobirama réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête :

— Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle tu aurais besoin de recomposer ta balise, donc non.

Elle soupira de soulagement et se détendit, étendant ses jambes devant elle. Elle était assise juste à côté de sa toute première balise. Elle aurait pu la dissiper d'une simple rupture mais s'y sentait étrangement attachée, et pas seulement parce que son chakra était _littéralement_ lié à la petite marque sur le sol.

— Bon, quelle est la prochaine étape dans ce cas ?

— Tu vas commencer par poser quelques balises un peu partout dans le sanctuaire, répondit l'ancien Hokage. Pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas encore comment t'y téléporter mais je veux que tu t'habitues à la sensation d'avoir des balises dans différentes directions. Tu en planteras une dizaine en changeant autant de variables que possible puis tu passeras un mois à t'entraîner comme d'habitude avec ton maître.

— D'accord. À quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

— Tu te sentiras souvent désorientée voire paranoïaque, surtout les premiers jours. Cela se produira de moins en moins fréquemment ensuite. Dans un mois, ces sensations auront disparu, ton cerveau aura développé une sorte de nouveau sens pour gérer toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il reçoit.

— Ca semble très rapide comme adaptation, non ?

Tobirama haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Pour des civils, peut-être, mais les ninjas ont toujours été plus résistants, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle entendit le léger mépris dans sa voix ; elle devait se souvenir que Tobirama était un militariste, l'un de ceux qui, à son époque, auraient bien voulu se débarrasser de l'influence des daimyôs qui avaient contraint les Villages Cachés à déposer les armes. Elle laissa passer, toutefois : elle ne pouvait se mettre son professeur à dos.

— Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je vous contacte à nouveau quand ce sera maîtrisé, non ?

— Oui, en attendant ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y a pas de raccourci pour maîtriser cette technique, pas de conseil supplémentaire qui t'aiderait à la plier plus rapidement à ta volonté. Au-delà des instructions basiques, je ne peux pas t'assister.

— Très bien. Je vous reverrai donc dans un mois, Tobirama-san.

— Fais attention à toi durant ce temps, Hitomi-chan, mais ne te ménage pas.

Elle acquiesça et rompit le contact, un sentiment de mal-être s'attardant pendant quelques instants dans ses muscles. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'était remise et s'attelait déjà à sa tâche, s'élançant vers le temple pour y déposer une balise. Ce fut après avoir posé la troisième qu'elle commença à ressentir ce que Tobirama avait évoqué. Elle ne trébucha pas avant d'avoir posé la septième mais fut totalement incapable d'arrêter sa chute, submergée qu'elle était d'informations en tous sens. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais son instructeur avait été clair : il en fallait trois de plus. Elle poussa sur ses jambes, se releva et tituba à travers le sanctuaire sous le regard éberlué des initiés et des moines qui s'animaient autour d'elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'effondra en essayant de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, parvenant de justesse à protéger sa tête de ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de réduire ses accès de nausée, sans succès. Son esprit luttait pour tenter de s'adapter aux signaux qu'il recevait en tous sens mais son oreille interne protestait vigoureusement, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer le haut du bas, le gauche de la droite, l'avant de l'arrière. Ensui la trouva roulée en boule à même le sol, agitée de tremblements et de petits gémissements pitoyables d'animal blessé.

— Hitomi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer mais son estomac profita de l'occasion pour se contracter brutalement, la forçant à vomir tout son contenu en quelques remontées brûlantes et douloureuses. Une plainte épuisée lui échappa quand ce fut fini ; son maître se trouvait déjà à genoux à côté d'elle, une main nimbée de chakra médical tentant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils quand il passa sa paume sur son crâne, comme si les informations qu'il obtenait le prenaient par surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle répondit d'un petit gémissement informe et la vision de son apprentie dans cet état de vulnérabilité fendit le cœur d'Ensui. Il soupira, la prit dans ses bras sans se soucier de ses vêtements souillés par la nausée qui avait gagné la bataille ou de la sueur froide qui courait partout sur elle.

— D'accord, d'accord. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Je te ramène dans ta chambre, tout va bien se passer, ma puce. Tout va bien.

Elle perdit connaissance quand il la souleva de terre, mais il ne ralentit pas le rythme. Il entendait toujours sa respiration encombrée, laborieuse mais régulière, il savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Il avait à moitié envie de s'emparer de son maudit miroir pour hurler sur Tobirama. Si cela avait pu arranger les choses, peut-être qu'il aurait cédé à cette impulsion… Peut-être, oui. Après tout, une solide tendance à la rébellion s'était inscrite en lui depuis la mort de son fils. Mais cela ne ferait qu'endommager les rapports d'Hitomi avec son instructeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir total. Quand elle ne pouvait discerner quoi que ce soit indiquant sa position dans l'espace, la nausée n'était qu'une vague pression dans sa gorge, désagréable mais supportable. Elle sentait le chakra d'Ensui à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main et y plaça un cylindre frais et humide – un verre d'eau. Elle en avala le contenu à petites gorgées prudentes, malgré la soif qui lui épaississait la langue. Une fois le verre terminé et récupéré par son maître, elle commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait dû faire et les conséquences sur son cerveau, son équilibre, ses sens. Il écouta avec attention puis se redressa sur sa chaise, qui craqua légèrement.

— C'est cohérent avec ce que la technique de diagnostic essayait de me faire comprendre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais si c'est inévitable… Tu n'es pas en état de t'entraîner aujourd'hui. Peut-être demain, si pas… On attendra tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses au moins te déplacer correctement. Koichi-san m'a raconté comment tu titubais à travers le sanctuaire. C'est lui qui m'a dit où tu étais.

Les joues d'Hitomi rougirent de honte. Heureusement, son embarras était parfaitement invisible dans la pénombre totale, mais son maître le soupçonnait sans doute.

— Tobirama-san a dit que je devais m'entraîner normalement.

— Et normalement, je ne te laisserais pas sortir de ce lit si tu n'étais pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Même sous ma supervision, il serait dangereux pour toi de t'entraîner si ta proprioception est réduite à néant. Je pourrais intervenir trop tard, tu pourrais te blesser en essayant de lancer un shuriken. Le cerveau est une machine incroyable, Hitomi. Tu attendras qu'il se soit un minimum habitué à la sensation, c'est non-négociable.

Elle acquiesça en entendant l'accent dur dans les mots de son maître, réticente mais contrainte à la docilité. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour aller essayer de s'entraîner dans son dos. Satisfait de sa réaction, l'homme se leva et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

— Je vais retourner rassurer Koichi-san, d'accord ? Reste dans le noir, n'essaye pas de lire ou même de te redresser avant d'être sûre de ne pas vomir sous l'effort. Je viendrai t'apporter à manger dans une heure.

— Oui, shishou, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Tandis qu'il s'en allait, elle ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans sa Bibliothèque. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de physique, elle allait s'occuper de ranger les choses non-classées et douloureuses qu'elle avait laissées s'accumuler ces derniers mois dans sa Bibliothèque. Il lui fallut lutter contre ses propres réticences pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs de Suna, puis du Pays de la Montagne. Tous ceux qui la faisaient frissonner d'horreur et revenaient régulièrement la hanter, elle les rangea derrière la porte de ronce et d'acier qui la protégeait de ses propres démons. Elle savait que ces souvenirs se trouvaient là, elle connaissait leur contenu, mais l'emprise psychologique qu'ils avaient sur elle était bien plus supportable comme ça.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour être à nouveau capable de se lever. Elle vacilla et se trompa encore et encore dans le salut au soleil ce matin-là, si bien qu'Ensui dut interrompre le sien pour accompagner ses gestes de ses mains, aussi patient et délicat que si elle était encore une enfant. Une paire de jours plus tard, elle était assez adaptée pour se battre contre lui, même s'ils devaient régulièrement s'interrompre quand une vague de nausée la frappait. Elle progressa ainsi, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, et le trentième, exactement comme Tobirama l'avait prédit, ce sens nouveau se trouvait sous parfait contrôle.

— Je suis très satisfait de tes progrès, dit-il quand elle lui raconta le mois qui venait de s'écouler. Je n'étais pas certain que tu serais en état aussi vite, je dois l'avouer. Moi, ça m'a pris le double de ce délai. Cette Bibliothèque, ou peu importe comment tu l'appelles, ça t'a aidée, pas vrai ?

— Oui. J'ai réussi à enfermer les sensations, un peu comme celles de mes méridiens. Elles ne sont pas plus qu'un léger bourdonnement permanent à présent, bien plus facile à gérer.

— Tu es prête à passer à l'étape suivante, c'est parfait. Choisis ta balise à l'entrée du temple, concentre ton chakra sur la distance mentale entre la balise et toi. Tu y arrives ?

Elle ferma les yeux et s'exécuta, visualisant mentalement le petit point brillant à quelques centaines de mètres au sud-est, jusqu'à ce que le lien soit stable et luxuriant d'énergie.

— Oui, Tobirama-san.

— Bien, très bien. Maintenant, focalise ton chakra comme une corde et tire dessus avec autant de volonté que possible.

Elle essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans succès. La quatrième fut la bonne : autour d'elle, le paysage changea. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'allée de gravillons devant le temple, essoufflée, le front couvert de sueur. Une violente nausée la plia en deux mais elle parvint à la retenir de justesse, les poings serrés à lui faire mal.

— Je sais que c'est déplaisant mais maîtrise-toi, ordonna l'ancien Hokage. Prends la balise dans la cour intérieure.

Elle grogna mais s'exécuta. Il lui fallut de longues, terribles minutes avant d'y parvenir – si elle essayait de se servir du Dieu de la Foudre en combat, elle mourrait, offerte et vulnérable face aux lames de ses ennemis. Dès qu'elle fut apparue à côté de sa seconde balise, Tobirama pointa cet état de faits du doigt :

— Je t'interdis d'essayer de te servir du Hiraishin au combat tant que tu seras aussi lente. C'était toujours mon cas quand je suis mort, c'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné cette technique avant de réussir à l'adapter… Mais d'après ce que tu me dis sur mon successeur, c'est possible. À toi de t'entraîner encore et encore, de trouver comment il a fait.

Elle opina du chef, le regard grave, les traits pâlis par le violent effort qu'elle avait effectué sous sa tutelle. Un sourire presque triste dansa sur les lèvres minces de l'ancien Hokage.

— Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, désormais. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apporter. N'hésite pas à refaire appel à mes services à l'avenir ou même à venir me raconter ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Le temps ne passe pas de mon côté mais tu me manqueras, Hitomi-chan.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, une boule d'appréhension et de regrets dont l'intensité la surprit. Sa main qui tenait le manche du miroir se crispa si fort que le métal protesta presque contre sa prise. Son regard écarlate chercha celui, quelques nuances plus sombres, de son mentor d'un temps. Elle avait su que cela arriverait, et pourtant… Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peine sourde, froide, pesante.

— Je reviendrai vers vous avec plaisir, Tobirama-san. À bientôt.

Elle coupa le flux de chakra à contrecoeur et se releva, le regard fixé sur la balise qu'elle avait laissée à l'arrière d'une statue en forme de dragon serpentin. Sa mission au sanctuaire n'était pas encore accomplie… Pourtant elle ressentait déjà une forme de deuil à l'idée que dans quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, elle serait prête à repartir.


	122. Le chant de la mer

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, en mois. D'après les carnets de Minato, le seul moyen de plier le Hiraishin à la volonté de son porteur était la répétition, encore et encore, des téléportations. C'était comme créer un muscle à partir du néant, indiquait-il de son écriture pleine de fioritures dans un livret si usé et patiné que les pages se détachaient toutes seules de la reliure. Jiraiya avait-il essayé de maîtriser cette technique ? D'après le Quatrième Hokage, un esprit jeune, souple et solide avait plus de chances de réussir. Si l'Ermite remplissait bien le dernier de ces trois critères, concernant les deux autres, son mental lui faisait défaut. Hitomi, par chance, remplissait chacune des trois conditions.

Au bout d'un mois, elle avait réussi à réduire le temps nécessaire à sa téléportation à trente seconde. Là, elle se heurtait à un mur de volonté, mais Minato indiquait que c'était normal, qu'il fallait forcer sans réserve mais sans brutalité non plus, laisser à son cerveau le temps de s'adapter et de construire ses nouvelles forces. La téléportation qui avait au début coûté une belle quantité de chakra n'en nécessitait plus désormais que quelques étincelles, un autre signe de ses progrès. Elle recommença à libérer du temps pour s'entraîner avec ses chats, avec Ensui, car le père de Naruto avait écrit qu'à ce stade, il était essentiel de s'aérer régulièrement l'esprit. Elle n'avait laissé au sanctuaire que trois de ses balises : une à l'entrée du temple, une dans la cour intérieure et, bien entendu, sa toute première, dans le petit coin désolé près des murs qui l'avait vue s'entraîner et échouer ces derniers mois.

Le printemps céda sa place à l'été autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne réduise ses efforts. Désormais, elle maîtrisait son affinité secondaire Raiton à un niveau suffisant aux yeux d'Ensui, pourtant il continuait de lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques, de trouver des moyens inédits de combiner ses deux affinités, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait soigner ses propres brûlures et muscles raides à la fin de chaque séance d'entraînement. Il lui montra aussi comment combiner certaines techniques de son répertoire avec celles d'Hoshihi, même si l'affinité Katon du jeune chat ne s'accordait pas très bien à l'eau ou à la foudre. Cela surprendrait malgré tout ses adversaires ; c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand elle descendit à trois secondes, après deux mois supplémentaires de travail acharné, Ensui l'autorisa à utiliser le Dieu de la Foudre en combat. Certes, ce n'était qu'à condition de réussir à utiliser des diversions pour réduire sa vulnérabilité pendant le laps de temps nécessaire à la téléportation, mais c'était déjà un progrès, une arme de plus à son arsenal. Elle grava sa balise sur certains de ses kunai et shuriken, même si elle n'était pas encore capable de se projeter sur une cible mouvante. Il lui suffirait de rater son coup.

— Tu as des nouvelles d'Haku ? demanda le maître un matin.

— Oui. Mei-sama rassemble ses troupes, lentement mais sûrement. Elle pense pouvoir donner l'assaut dans deux mois environ. En attendant, elle tente d'affaiblir les défenses de Kirigakure autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Ce n'était pas joli, pas du tout : la prochaine Mizukage n'hésitait pas à payer des dignitaires étrangers pour qu'ils demandent des missions au Village Caché qui enverraient ses plus puissants shinobi au loin sans les tuer. Certains, cependant, étaient morts à cause de leur loyauté aveugle à Yagura. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Madara était intervenu pour imposer sa volonté à certains officiers supérieurs. Il en avait les capacités, après tout.

— Yagura ne sera que le premier obstacle à abattre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Après lui, il restera encore tous ceux qui croient en l'idéologie qu'il a répandue sur le pays et qui fait de tous les membres des clans des cibles à abattre. Les troupes de Mei sont majoritairement composées de shinobi avec une affiliation clanique. Elle-même en fait partie. Ceux qui adhèrent à la propagande de Yagura résisteront de toutes leurs forces.

Ensui soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés après la vigueur de leur entraînement. Les cernes sous ses yeux apparaissaient plus sombres et plus profonds que d'habitude. Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son maître : elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait découvert à Suna, quel secret l'avait broyé d'horreur et forcé à se refermer sur lui-même. Elle devait admettre sa propre frayeur à l'idée de ce qui pouvait contraindre son shishou à se mettre dans un état pareil, lui qui avait tant vu, tant vécu.

— Envoie un message à Shikaku-sama, finit-il par ordonner, pour qu'il demande à Tsunade-sama de nous faire parvenir un ordre de mission par son intermédiaire. Dis-lui que nous sommes au sanctuaire, il saura lequel.

La jeune fille acquiesça et écrivit le message tandis qu'il allait leur chercher une collation légère. Une fois restaurée, elle posa son carnet et se relança dans l'entraînement aux côtés de son maître, qui avait ordonné à ses chats de l'attaquer régulièrement de manière imprévisible pour pimenter l'entraînement. Ce commandement allait à l'opposé de leur nature profonde, pourtant ils obéirent, impitoyables et brutaux, exactement comme elle s'y attendait. C'était pour son bien, après tout. Ils voulaient tous voir Hitomi se renforcer, grandir, évoluer. Ils voulaient tous la voir survivre aux ennuis devant lesquels elle se dressait encore et encore depuis qu'elle avait reçu son bandeau frontal.

Les mois passaient. L'automne commençait à parer le sanctuaire de glorieuses couleurs. Hitomi avait toujours aimé cette saison, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était née durant sa seconde moitié. Elle aimait le nuancier dépeint tout autour d'elle, le calme qui doucement s'installait sur les bois, la danse paresseuse des feuilles quand elles se détachaient des arbres. Elle admirait avec une douce passion l'odeur caractéristique de la nature qui se préparait à reprendre son souffle, l'humidité omniprésente et le pouvoir qui s'y dissimulait pour elle. Ensui, le fils de l'été qui vivait pour la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, n'avait jamais tout à fait compris.

Un mois supplémentaire les vit s'entraîner comme des forcenés. Désormais, il fallait un peu moins d'une seconde à Hitomi pour se téléporter à l'une de ses balises. Elle maîtrisait sa seconde affinité élémentaire au niveau nécessaire pour prétendre à une promotion au rang de Tokubetsu Jônin, même s'il lui fallait encore un effort conscient pour changer la nature de son chakra, une faiblesse qui, d'après Ensui, ne disparaîtrait qu'avec la pratique. L'anniversaire d'Hitomi fut célébré par quelques lettres chargées d'affection, un festin de roi de la part de ses chats et une photo de Naruto et elle prise à Kumogakure, soigneusement encadrée et laissée sur son oreiller par un maître soucieux de célébrer les seize ans de son apprentie.

_Hitomi,_

_Mei-sama a ordonné la reprise des hostilités dans une quinzaine de jours. As-tu reçu ton ordre de mission ? Seras-tu là en tant que toi-même ou cachée sous ta seconde identité ? Dans tous les cas, je sais que tu es capable de trouver notre campement. Ces dix mois consacrés uniquement à la reconstruction de nos forces nous ont été très salutaires. Nous sommes plus forts que jamais. Bien entendu, nous devons remercier pour cela le soutien inconditionnel de ton clan et, dans une plus faible mesure, de Konohagakure et Sunagakure. Le Conseil des Jônin est soulagé de savoir que nous aurons des alliés une fois le nouveau régime en place. Nous travaillerons ensuite à la paix avec d'autres pays mineurs, comme c'était le cas avant que Yagura ne perde la tête._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Haku._

Une vague de sombre satisfaction traversa Hitomi tandis qu'elle découvrait le dernier message de son vieil ami. Elle fit passer le carnet à Ensui, qui parcourut la lettre à deux reprises avant de se redresser, secouant la lassitude qui planait sur ses membres après une nouvelle séance d'entraînement un peu trop vigoureuse. Il rengaina son katana, se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de son apprentie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Prête à redevenir Eien et Akito et mettre les voiles jusqu'au Pays de l'Eau ?

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Comme s'il avait besoin de poser la question… Le Murmure s'agita à l'intérieur d'elle en réaction à son impatience, mais malheureusement elle ne pourrait pas faire librement appel à cette force terrible et tentatrice durant leur périple à Kirigakure. Elle était d'accord avec Ensui sur un point : si elle faisait quelque chose qui risquait de trahir son identité au grand jour, elle devrait tuer tous les témoins. Elle ne voulait pas se rabattre sur ce genre d'actions, mais elle était un ninja : tuer devait devenir son instinct, son quotidien. C'était déjà le cas dans la plupart des situations de danger qu'elle traversait régulièrement.

— Je suis prête, shishou.

Ils quittèrent le sanctuaire le lendemain. Après des adieux déchirants à ses chats et Hoshihi en particulier, Hitomi les avait renvoyés dans le monde spirituel puis s'était métamorphosée pour la première fois depuis des mois et avait retrouvé les vêtements un poil plus larges d'Eien. Après avoir dit au revoir aux moines et aux initiés, ils s'enfoncèrent sans un regard en arrière à travers la Forêt des Tourbillons. Hitomi se demandait si elle reviendrait un jour, peut-être accompagnée d'une équipe Genin. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, malgré son travail acharné en fûinjutsu et ninjutsu. Elle voulait enseigner un jour. En fait, elle avait même une équipe précise en tête.

Ils embarquèrent à l'aube sur un bateau missionné par Tsunade, rempli de vivres, d'armes et de shinobi qui, comme Akito et Eien, avaient pour ordre de soutenir l'effort de guerre de la révolte menée par Mei et Zabuza, son bras droit. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, des Jônin qu'Hitomi n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontrés. Deux d'entre eux, un homme et une femme plus secrets que leurs camarades, portaient sur leur langue le sceau de la Racine, et sur l'épaule celui de l'ANBU. Hitomi sentait la présence de l'encre sur eux quand elle s'approchait. Ce fut Ensui qui les présenta tandis qu'ils montaient sur le pont, autant pour le bénéfice de leurs collègues que des marins qui les conduiraient à bon port.

— Bonjour, salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement le buste. Je m'appelle Akito Senjin et voici ma fille, Eien. Que cette mission soit couronnée de succès et que la Flamme de la Volonté vous protège !

Il souriait si largement que des pattes d'oie marquaient le coin de ses yeux, aux antipodes de son comportement habituel. Hitomi se surprit à désirer voir cette expression sur son vrai visage, ses yeux gris sombre s'illuminer d'une joie innocente et pure, ses joues rebondies par l'effort auquel ses traits se soumettraient pour trahir sa joie. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un ninja quand il souriait comme ça, quand il s'exprimait de cette voix haute, claire et enthousiaste – il avait l'air d'un père. La salutation leur fut retournée avec des degrés de chaleur variable puis le moment passa.

Ensui et Hitomi trouvèrent leur place dans la dynamique du navire en quelques heures à peine. Comme les autres shinobi, ils se consacrèrent aux derniers instants de paix qui les attendaient pour se préparer, anticiper, partager quelques derniers bons repas avec l'équipage. Une tension courait à travers leur unité factice et forcée. Ils s'entraînaient par petits groupes ou seuls dans le cas des membres de la Racine. Le père et sa fille ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle.

Ensui avait établi des règles très strictes concernant les capacités qu'Hitomi pouvait utiliser en-dehors d'un cas d'urgence, revues du fait de ses progrès durant l'année écoulée. Le Dieu de la Foudre faisait partie des techniques autorisées mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas gaspiller cet avantage en jetant sa persona sous le regard acéré de Danzô. La possibilité que ces deux agents de l'ANBU aient déserté la Racine ne pouvait être totalement écartée, mais elle refusait de prendre le risque. Elle ne disposait d'aucune mesure lui permettant de discerner les sceaux actifs de ceux qui ne servaient plus qu'à assurer le silence des agents.

Durant la première nuit, ils traversèrent le bras de mer qui séparait le Pays des Champignons, où se trouvait la contrepartie physique du Mont Myôboku, et le Pays de la Montagne. Hitomi contempla les deux îles en silence durant de temps ; elle était de garde pile à cette heure-là, aux côtés d'Ensui et de deux autres Jônin. D'habitude, on ne montait pas spécialement la garde sur un navire puisque la piraterie était très rare, mais vu le chargement que contenait ce bateau en particulier, Tsunade elle-même avait exigé qu'ils s'organisent pour une protection maximale, autant d'eux-mêmes que du matériel.

— Nous n'y remettrons sans doute jamais les pieds, murmura Ensui en posant les yeux sur la côte du Pays de la Montagne.

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. J-je… Et si ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois se reproduisait ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière d'une main, son menton se logeant sur son crâne avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques minutes, trouvant dans la présence de l'autre un réconfort familier et tranquille, puis se séparèrent pour reprendre leur place de chaque côté de la proue. Les deux autres Jônin de garde, à la poupe, se trouvaient trop loin pour avoir vu ou entendu leur bref échange.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'une des îles mineures au sud de celle où se dressait Kirigakure le lendemain, trois heures après l'aube. Les shinobi, tendus et silencieux, observaient les alentours sans jamais trop éloigner leurs mains des poches, sceaux et ceintures où se trouvaient leurs armes, même quand ils aidaient les marins à débarquer le matériel. Malgré le brouillard qui ternissait toute lumière et bloquait la vue à plus de dix mètres, ils se sentaient tous exposés, vulnérables. En voyant quel volume de matériel ils devraient transporter, Hitomi se planta devant le Jônin le plus âgé, un officier de plus de soixante ans qui avait par un accord tacite pris la direction des opérations.

— Mamoru-san, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus facile de transporter tout ça à l'aide d'un sceau ?

Depuis son impossible hauteur – il était encore plus grand qu'Ensui et Kakashi – il baissa ses yeux jaunes sur elle. Avec des prunelles de cette couleur et ses traits coupés au couteau, il faisait penser à un aigle ou un faucon. Elle n'aimait pas l'appeler par son prénom, mais son nom de famille était celui des orphelins. On ne se servait jamais de celui-ci pour désigner ceux qui le portaient, à moins de vouloir leur manquer de respect. Personne n'aurait osé manquer de respect à Mamoru, avec ses avant-bras comme des troncs d'arbre et son attitude bourrue. Même sa coupe de cheveux, rasés sur les côtés et le reste attachés en queue de cheval au sommet de son crâne, intimidait.

— Personne ici ne sait créer de sceau assez fort pour un tel volume, répondit-il d'un ton préoccupé.

Lui aussi ressentait un certain malaise à voir ses camarades se débattre contre le chargement. Ils seraient terriblement ralentis par tout ce poids, une situation qui ne les rendrait que plus vulnérables aux attaques éventuelles.

— Hum, Mamoru-san, je peux dessiner un sceau assez fort. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Tsunade-sama m'a envoyée sur cette mission alors que je ne suis qu'une Genin.

Le regard de Mamoru l'évalua avec sévérité et détachement. Elle se tint droite et fière, refusant de faiblir face à son attention scrutatrice.

— Je me demandais bien ce à quoi Hokage-sama jouait en te déployant ici avec ton père. Si tu es un petit prodige du fûinjutsu, ça explique des choses. Vas-y, va donc sceller tout ça qu'on puisse s'éloigner de la côte.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le chargement. Les autres Jônin, qui semblaient avoir saisi au moins une partie de la conversation, lui cédèrent le passage les uns après les autres. Elle se sentait quelque peu intimidée face à leurs regards intenses, mais cette légère nuance de gêne, visible dans sa gestuelle, collait bien avec la persona d'Eien, plus timide et timorée qu'Hitomi elle-même. Elle s'autorisa même à piaffer nerveusement avant de se mettre au travail, les adultes analysant ses moindres mouvements. Seul Ensui, qui exsudait fierté et confiance de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ne lui donnait pas au moins un peu envie de devenir invisible.

La pression dans l'air s'amenuisa légèrement quand elle activa le parchemin de sceau qu'elle avait posé presque négligemment sur le tas de matériel et que celui-ci disparut à l'intérieur des méandres d'encre et de papier qui créaient un pont en direction d'une autre dimension. Personne ne savait où allaient les objets scellés de cette manière – personne n'était revenu en vie pour le dire. Les sceaux de stase qui rendaient possible le transport de personnes vivantes créaient un tout autre type de faille temporelle.

Ils s'ébranlèrent enfin, longue colonne d'hommes et de femmes visiblement étrangers à ces terres – pour Hitomi, en tout cas, la différence était criante. Elle avait vu comme les insulaires du Pays des Vagues se déplaçaient, avec quel naturel ils naviguaient dans le brouillard. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses camarades de Konohagakure, qui ne devaient qu'à leurs prodigieux réflexes de ne pas trébucher sur la terre inégale et meuble qu'ils foulaient. Elle contemplait ce spectacle, grinçait des dents, mais ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de miner leur moral déjà vacillant.

— Nous venons soutenir l'effort de guerre de Mei Terumi en tant que shinobi de Konoha, leur rappela Mamoru la veille de leur arrivée au campement. Vous vous mêlerez à ses soldats sans oublier à quel village vous appartenez, et quelle est la mission qui vous a été assignée par Tsunade-sama. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être des attributions spéciales dues à leurs capacités uniques en leur genre…

Son regard d'aigle passa brièvement sur la forme menue d'Hitomi, à moitié dissimulée derrière son maître. Elle rencontra ses yeux sans hésiter malgré la timidité qu'elle prétendait voiler ses gestes.

— … Tandis que d'autres se mêleront aux opérations générales. Vous êtes ici pour aider à remporter la victoire. Vous ne l'oublierez pas, vous vous montrerez à la hauteur de la foi que votre village vous porte. Que la Flamme de la Volonté vous protège.

— Qu'Elle vous protège, murmura Hitomi en retour.

Sa réponse fut reprise à travers les rangs, puis chacun alla se coucher à l'exception des quatre personnes de garde, dont elle ne faisait pas partie pour cette fois. Elle se roula en boule dans son sac de couchage, luttant contre le froid à l'aide de son chakra, tout en prêtant une attention discrète à ses environs. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les bruits de la vie nocturne sur cette île mais elle avait appris à s'y faire les deux nuits précédentes. Malgré tout, il ne lui coûtait rien d'entretenir sa vigilance. Impatiente de voir le lendemain arriver, elle peina à s'endormir malgré le contact doux des mains d'Ensui sur ses tempes.

Le lendemain, Hitomi s'imposa dans l'équipe de tête, tout comme Ensui, aux côtés de Mamoru et de la jeune femme qui faisait partie de l'ANBU et de la Racine. Leur doyen devait avoir reçu des instructions claires concernant le rôle de la cadette du groupe durant cette mission puisqu'il ne protesta pas, l'encourageant même à prendre les devants. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, seul signe visible de l'anticipation qui lui donnait envie de se jeter en avant sans réserve ni égards pour ceux qui la suivaient – comme si elle courait assez vite pour les laisser derrière.

Enfin, elle les sentit, une masse incroyable de shinobi et de chakra au milieu d'une lande désolée plongée dans un brouillard surnaturel. Si elle n'avait su où chercher, guidée par l'exceptionnelle sensibilité de ses méridiens, Hitomi aurait pu passer mille fois à côté du sceau qui dissimulait le camp sous une solide illusion. Elle frémit d'angoisse, tandis que son esprit ramenait à la surface le souvenir du dernier sceau illusoire qu'elle avait rencontré et de la vision macabre qui s'était imposée à elle. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer sa propre frénésie et injecta son chakra dans une partie du sceau juste assez grande pour que ses camarades le franchissent sans mal avant de se glisser elle-même par l'ouverture. Quand elle relâcha son emprise, l'air s'agita derrière elle. Le mirage se dressait à nouveau au cœur de la lande.

Devant Hitomi, le camp soudain révélé fourmillait d'activité. Des dizaines et des dizaines de shinobi de toutes origines et de tous niveaux se préparaient aux différentes missions que leur cheffe leur avait allouées. Elle identifia deux membres du clan Yuki, dont Haku faisait partie, qui guidaient un homme à l'air sonné et perdu en direction d'une tente. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir son vieil ami. Cela devenait réel, et si proche. Elle savait qu'il la reconnaîtrait, elle avait décrit sa nouvelle apparence en détail dans les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées depuis celle qui les avait poussés à quitter le sanctuaire.

Elle avança aux côtés de ses camarades à travers le camp sans se soucier des Kirijin qui les regardaient d'un air méfiant et ne se détendaient qu'à moitié quand ils apercevaient l'insigne de Konoha sur leur front ou ailleurs. Elle se figea soudain, les yeux irrésistiblement attirés en direction d'un petit poste d'entraînement dressé comme à la hâte entre deux tentes. Ensui la percuta presque avec un petit juron, puis se calma quand il suivit son regard et comprit qui étaient les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle contemplait avec une telle mélancolie.

— Bientôt, murmura-t-il comme une promesse en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Viens, Mei-sama nous attend.

Le sang échauffé par un mélange de trépidation et de nervosité, elle obéit et lui emboîta le pas en direction d'une tente juste un peu plus grande et plus ornementée que les autres.


	123. Mizukage en devenir

_Note pour le guest qui a laissé une review (merci !) : contrairement à Hitomi et Naruto, Lee ne risque pas la mort en rentrant au Pays du Feu, si bien que Gai l'a ramené quelques fois au village... Surtout pour pouvoir voir Kakashi. Les élans du coeur ne sauraient être réprimés, après tout !_

— Mei-sama, annonça un Chûnin qui avait pris la tête de leur groupe, les shinobi de Konohagakure sont arrivés.

Une jeune femme vêtue de bleu, aux interminables cheveux roux sombre et aux yeux verts brillants de malice, se redressa sur sa chaise à haut dossier comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. Elle siégeait là, sur une petite estrade, malgré l'inconfort et les options limitées qu'un camp militaire imposaient, les gestes pétris d'une attitude régalienne qui n'aurait pas détonné parmi les nobles de la cour du daimyô. Rien qu'en se trouvant dans la même tente qu'elle, Hitomi percevait le feu impétueux de son chakra, les trois affinités étroitement enlacées à l'intérieur de ses Portes, le pouvoir devenu tabou dans son pays. Mei était une Terumi, l'une des dernières représentantes vivantes d'un clan massacré durant les vingt dernières années sous la politique de Yagura. Elle avait des comptes personnels à régler avec le Mizukage en place.

— Parfait, répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille. Tu peux disposer, Shiki-kun.

Le Chûnin s'exécuta avec empressement, disparaissant derrière Hitomi pour vaquer à ses occupations. Qu'admirait-il à ce point chez sa cheffe de guerre ? Elle ne pouvait avoir conquis le cœur de tous ces hommes et de toutes ces femmes simplement parce qu'elle était assez belle pour faire des envieux même chez la noblesse. Certes, les shinobi aimaient et convoitaient la beauté, comme les civils, mais pas au point de mettre leur vie en péril. Il devait y avoir autre chose, quelque chose qui justifierait la dévotion dans le regard de Shiki avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

— Tout d'abord, dit-elle en se levant, je vous remercie toutes et tous d'avoir accepté cette mission. Tsunade-sama vous a laissé le choix, compte tenu du contexte particulier, et je suis honorée de votre service.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils en apprenant cette nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une mission qui ne fonctionnait que sur volontariat. Dans son cas, bien entendu, les enjeux étaient différents. Elle devait trouver et sceller Utakata puis s'impliquer dans l'attaque qui verrait Yagura tomber afin de s'assurer qu'Isobu, le Démon à Trois Queues, ne serait pas détruit dans la manœuvre. Mei savait-elle déjà lequel de ses ninjas deviendrait son deuxième réceptacle ?

— Je vais vous laisser prendre vos marques dans le camp. Vos tentes se trouvent près de celles-ci, à cinq cent mètres à l'ouest. Elles sont groupées, mais n'hésitez pas à vous mélanger à mes shinobi. Vous allez travailler ensemble, après tout.

Les Konohajin inclinèrent la tête avec respect. La plupart tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent ; seuls restèrent Mamoru, Ensui et Hitomi. Le regard de Mei se fit appréciateur quand elle avisa le doyen. Elle avait entendu parler de lui – tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui. Le plus vieux ninja encore en vie et en service à l'exception d'une poignée d'immortels. Il avait obtenu ce drôle de titre après l'attaque que Konoha avait subie durant le dernier examen Chûnin qu'elle avait organisé, quand Hiruzen avait dû se retirer à cause des séquelles de son combat contre Orochimaru.

— Justement les trois shinobi que je voulais voir. Mamoru-san, Tsunade-sama m'a chanté vos louanges. Vous connaissez mieux que quiconque chacun des ninjas qui vous ont suivis jusqu'ici, j'aimerais donc que vous fassiez partie de généraux. Montrez ce sceau à un Chûnin dehors, il vous conduira à la tente du Conseil.

L'homme avança et s'empara du petit sceau de cire fondue sur du papier que la Mizukage en devenir lui tendait, des deux mains, avec respect. Il ne semblait pas surpris par un tel honneur, mais ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus. Il incarnait l'image même de la dignité que les nobles, si prompts à engager des shinobi pour régler leurs querelles enfantines, refusaient pourtant de leur associer.

— Mei-sama, je vous servirai au mieux de mes capacités. Cependant, je dois vous avertir : je n'ai aucune idée des compétences de ces deux-là. Ils ont vécu pratiquement toute leur vie hors du village et hors des circuits classiques. Je sais juste que la gamine est douée avec les sceaux.

Mei sourit, composée et tranquille, avant de le rassurer :

— Tsunade-sama m'a fait parvenir une très longue lettre qui m'a fourni toutes les informations nécessaires concernant Akito et Eien Senjin. Vous pouvez disposer, Mamoru-san. Allez vous préparer, je réunirai le Conseil dans une heure pour prévoir les assauts de demain.

Il s'inclina et quitta la tente à son tour, non sans un regard légèrement intrigué en direction de ses camarades. S'il avait été moins droit, moins respectueux, peut-être aurait-il posé les questions qui dansaient sur sa langue. Peut-être, oui... Mais la réponse qui lui aurait été apportée serait fausse et floue dans le meilleur des cas, une idée qu'il sembla saisir sans même avoir à parler.

— Eien-chan, approche. Haku-kun m'a énormément parlé de toi.

Légèrement nerveuse, Hitomi s'exécuta. Elle se sentait petite et presque négligeable au regard du chakra qui noyait l'espace sous la tente, et d'autant plus quand elle ne se trouvait pas sous l'ombre physique de son maître. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait montrer aucun signe d'anxiété ou d'inconfort devant Mei, qui avait engagé des soldats et non des enfants.

— Alors comme ça, tu es ce que nous avons de plus proche d'un Maître des Sceaux depuis le Quatrième Hokage. Haku-kun m'a informée de la menace qui plane sur mon jinchûriki, Utakata. Il m'a aussi dit que tu le marquerais et le protégerais si ces hommes de l'Akatsuki l'attaquaient.

— C'est bien ça, Mei-sama, répondit Hitomi d'une voix ferme. Chaque jinchûriki qui tomberait entre les mains de l'Akatsuki serait une victoire pour eux et un échec pour moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas échouer, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Mei émit un petit rire. Une étincelle qui ressemblait presque à de l'attendrissement dansa dans ses yeux verts tandis qu'elle quittait son estrade. Elle était grande, presqu'aussi grande qu'Ensui, mince et vibrante d'énergie contenue. À bien des égards, elle ressemblait un peu à la femme que Tsunade avait été des années plus tôt, avant de quitter son village dans l'idée de ne plus revenir, avant de perdre à la guerre les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

— C'est un objectif extrêmement louable. En plus de ça, ça m'arrange que tu protèges Utakata-kun contre les menaces extérieures. J'ai aussi ouï dire que tu t'intéressais à Isobu ?

— C'est le cas. Quand Yagura sera vaincu et exécuté, son démon sera à nouveau libéré. Il devrait réapparaître au bout de quelques jours dans le lac autour duquel Kirigakure a été reconstruite après la Deuxième Grande Guerre. J'aimerais que vous désigniez l'un de vos shinobi pour devenir son réceptacle. Je le scellerai et le marquerai de la même manière qu'Utakata afin de le protéger de l'Akatsuki.

— Et moi, j'y gagne un deuxième réceptacle sous mes ordres et protégé. Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Hitomi inclina légèrement la tête, aussi nerveuse que reconnaissante. Son sceau pour créer un réceptacle était prêt depuis des années ; contrairement à celui qui marquait le ventre de Naruto, il ne nécessitait aucun sacrifice mortel. Ce qui était offert pour renforcer le sceau était une douleur au-delà des mots, mais temporaire. Elle avait depuis traversé bien assez de souffrances pour savoir ce qu'une telle sensation provoquerait à l'intérieur de son corps, comment son organisme lutterait pour garder le contrôle… Et elle avait toujours l'espoir de trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui ne l'effrayerait pas autant. Si elle échouait, cela dit, elle était prête à payer ce prix. Elle était prête à payer bien plus cher, même, pour assurer que les deux derniers jinchûriki à parcourir ce monde sans sa marque obtiennent cette protection.

— Bon, puisque c'est décidé, parfait. Akito-san, vous rejoindrez Mamoru-san dans la tente des généraux pour le Conseil. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir ce dont votre fille et capable et comment utiliser ses talents avec les meilleurs profits, vous nous serez donc utile.

— Oui, Mei-sama, accepta Ensui en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Vous avez chacun votre tente auprès de vos camarades. Allez vous installer et vous délasser. Eien-chan, je crois qu'Haku-kun a terminé sa séance d'entraînement. Il serait ravi de te revoir.

Le cœur d'Hitomi bondit dans sa poitrine, son sang se réchauffa brusquement à l'intérieur de ses veines. Elle ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement, ce qui fit sourire la Mizukage.

— Aaah, qu'est-ce que ça me manque d'être jeune. Profite tant que ça dure, Eien-chan. Vous pouvez y aller, tous les deux.

Hitomi ne réussit pas à garder une démarche tout à fait égale tandis qu'elle sortait de la tente, parcourue de hâte et d'une telle énergie qu'elle avait l'impression d'être prête à courir un marathon. Elle échangea un regard avec Ensui, qui lui donna d'un signe de tête l'autorisation de s'éloigner seule. Elle trouverait leur tente sans peine, entre les indications de Mei et ses sens si pratiques. Plus tard. Bien plus tard. Elle devait d'abord trouver son ami.

— Aaah, Eien-chan !

La voix l'arrêta net tandis qu'elle s'élançait vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Haku une petite demi-heure plus tôt. Elle fit volte-face et sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand elle vit Suigetsu, qui la dépassait désormais d'une bonne tête, s'approcher d'elle à grands pas.

— J'étais sûr que je t'avais vue ! Haku ne me croyait pas, il disait que tu n'étais censée arriver que demain. Ça fait une semaine qu'il guette ton arrivée, le pauvre.

— Ah, oui, on a cru qu'on serait retardés par l'orage qui était censé tomber hier, mais finalement il n'a jamais éclaté et s'est dissout tout seul.

— Viens, il est allé nous chercher des casse-croûtes en attendant que Zabuza-sensei ait terminé avec les autres généraux. Il va halluciner quand il te verra.

Hitomi renifla, clairement amusée, mais lui emboîta le pas. L'adolescence allait merveilleusement bien à Suigetsu : ses longs cheveux blanc d'os étaient noués en une queue de cheval basse et fournie dans son dos, dont la chute flattait ses épaules larges et puissantes. Il semblait avoir pris l'habitude de souligner ses yeux violets d'eye-liner, une initiative qu'Hitomi appréciait beaucoup. Ses traits n'avaient plus rien d'enfantin ou de doux, mais la jeune fille comprenait sans peine ce qui avait attiré Haku et ce qui l'attirait encore.

— Tout se passe bien entre vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

Elle avait suivi les péripéties de cette romance du côté d'Haku, qui s'était épanché longuement durant l'année écoulée sur ses élans du cœur et la timidité qui l'empêchait de déclarer sa flamme à Suigetsu. Finalement, c'était ce dernier qui avait pris les choses en main et l'avait embrassé. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de quatre mois, à présent.

— Je trouve que oui, répondit le jeune homme en enlaçant les épaules d'Hitomi d'un bras avec familiarité. On a décidé d'essayer d'être un couple libre, vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'est jaloux et que Chôjûrô-chan fait les yeux doux à Haku. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, lui non plus, mais bon, voilà, c'est une nouvelle dynamique à laquelle on doit s'adapter.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise. Les couples libres étaient très courants parmi les shinobi, même au sein des clans une fois que le premier héritier d'un couple était né, mais voir une telle dynamique dans un couple d'adolescents restait une rareté. Toutefois, elle n'avait aucune raison de critiquer ce choix, tant qu'il convenait aux deux jeunes hommes. Suigetsu semblait parfaitement serein, tandis qu'Haku n'était pas du genre à accepter quelque chose qui le dérangeait, plus depuis que sa relation avec Zabuza s'était solidifiée.

— Hé, Eien-chan, il est vraiment heureux de savoir que tu seras là pendant nos batailles décisives, tu sais ? Tu lui manques énormément.

— Il me manque aussi, admit-elle sans la moindre honte. J'étais vraiment triste quand j'ai appris que l'assaut était retardé et que vous vous cachiez pour vous renforcer à nouveau. Au final, j'ai bien utilisé ce délai, mais quand même…

— Oui, c'était pareil pour lui – et moi aussi, bien entendu ! Je n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à toi et à ton équipe que je suis ici.

Elle haussa les épaules, songeant pour la première fois depuis une éternité à la dernière mission qui avait réuni l'Équipe Sept. Une sensation de vide lui serra le ventre. Comment allait Naruto ? Il s'entraînait toujours aux côtés de Bee à Kumogakure, d'après ses lettres, mais Jiraiya songeait à quitter le Village Caché dans les semaines qui suivraient, estimant que son protégé avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait de ses aînés. Et Sasuke… Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à Sasuke maintenant. Elle força un sourire sur son visage, se pressant un peu plus contre le flanc de Suigetsu, qui avait toujours un bras sur ses épaules.

— C'était normal, tu le sais. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on s'entraîne ensemble à l'occasion ? J'ai vu que tu avais obtenu l'un des Sabres de Brume, félicitations !

— Oui, pourquoi pas ! Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, Haku et Chôjûrô-chan aussi. Mei-sama a organisé un raid sur l'armurerie qui conservait nos trois sabres il y a un an environ. Elle essaye de reformer la Brigade des Épéistes de la Brume, même si Samehada est définitivement hors de notre portée.

Samehada se trouvait bien entendu entre les mains de Kisame, le binôme d'Itachi dans l'Akatsuki. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hitomi se demanda ce que l'homme deviendrait, quand elle serait parvenue à réhabiliter le Uchiha. Est-ce qu'il déserterait l'organisation lui aussi ? Et pour devenir quoi ? Il ne pourrait décemment pas suivre son partenaire à Konoha, ce serait un affront fait à Mei, alors que la paix entre la Mizukage en devenir et Tsunade était encore si jeune et si fragile.

— Même si vous n'êtes que six et non sept, vous resterez une force formidable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vis dans un monde qui verra la Brigade des Épéistes renaître. Il y a dix ans, tous croyaient que c'était impossible.

— Et il y a dix ans, ils n'avaient pas exactement tort. La plupart des épées demandent des talents particuliers qu'on ne trouve qu'au sein des clans. Chôjûrô-chan et Zabuza-sensei sont des exceptions à cette règle, bien entendu, mais leurs épées ne demandent pas autant de chakra pour être portées. Seul un Hoshigaki pourrait porter Samehada, par exemple… Et le clan a été détruit. Il ne reste que l'un d'entre eux.

— Kisame, oui. Je le connais.

— Donc tu vois sans doute pourquoi il est le seul à pouvoir porter son sabre. Ce n'est pas la seule lame dans ce genre de situation. Du coup, comme Mei-sama fait tout pour réhabiliter les clans, elle a de bonnes chances de réussir à recréer la Brigade.

Ils continuèrent à discuter d'un ton léger tout en traversant le camp. Les regards des shinobi qui vaquaient à leurs propres occupations passaient brièvement sur Hitomi avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que les curieux comprennent avec qui elle se trouvait : même sans le voir interagir avec ses camarades, la jeune fille voyait sans peine qu'il s'était merveilleusement intégré dans les rangs de la rébellion. Elle n'en avait pas tant espéré quand elle lui avait recommandé de rejoindre Mei.

— Voilà, Haku est à l'intérieur, dit-il en désignant du menton une large tente gris perle. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité et prévenir Zabuza-sensei de ton arrivée, s'il n'est pas déjà au courant. À tout à l'heure !

Hitomi salua Suigetsu avec un large sourire, le cœur battant la chamade, puis repoussa l'ouverture de la tente d'une main tremblante. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie à la succession de futons, la plupart vides, qui s'alignaient devant elle. Un sceau d'isolement marquait les lits occupés, offrant un peu d'intimité aux malades en les masquant aux regards extérieurs. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'elle avançait entre deux rangées de futons ; son chakra avait trouvé celui d'Haku, frais, doux et tranquille, que ses sens n'avaient jamais tout à fait oublié.

— Ha-Haku, articula-t-elle d'une petite voix en le voyant qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur un livre à l'air ancien.

Quelque chose – un sandwich, vit-elle juste après – tomba avec un bruit mat à côté de son livre. Il se leva et se retourna d'un seul mouvement fluide, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire incrédule sur ses lèvres qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, envahissant ses sens de son odeur de plantes médicinales et de ce chakra qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle pouvait à peine respirer dans son étreinte un peu trop solide mais ne se serait pas écartée pour tout l'or du monde, trop occupée à lui rendre cet élan d'affection avec toute la férocité et la tendresse qu'elle n'avait pu lui offrir qu'à travers des lettres depuis trop longtemps.

— Tu es là, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Tu es vraiment là.

Elle entendit un petit sanglot qui ne lui appartenait pas, puis se sentit légèrement repoussée. Haku, un sourire humide sur le visage, prit ses joues en coupe et la dévisagea quelques secondes, comme s'il ne parvenait pas réellement à y croire. Quand elle concentra un peu de chakra dans ses oreilles, elle réalisa que lui aussi avait le cœur emballé. Elle tendit la main, attrapa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs et l'entortilla entre ses doigts tandis qu'il la regardait sous cette apparence étrangère pour la première fois. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblerait. Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement, peut-être à sa voix, à son chakra, ou aux heures passées à essayer d'imaginer ce moment.

— Je suis là, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix douce.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour dépasser leur stupéfaction mutuelle. Tous deux avaient tant anticipé et espéré ces retrouvailles que le fait accompli leur donnait l'impression de laisser une part d'eux de côté. Quand ils furent capables de se détendre, de s'asseoir côte à côte sur l'un des futons inusités, un début de conversation put enfin s'engager.

— Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à mettre la main sur Nuibari ?

Le jeune homme tapota gentiment la garde de son sabre en forme de longue aiguille, à peine plus long qu'un tantô pour l'instant. Quand il s'en était servi sur le terrain d'entraînement, Hitomi avait vu l'épée bien plus longue et terrible. Comme tous les shinobi qui vivaient hors de Kirigakure, elle ne connaissait que la légende derrière cette lame capable de coudre à travers n'importe quoi – les hommes, les âmes, le chakra. Même ses connaissances canon ne l'aidaient pas énormément à savoir ce que c'était de détenir une telle relique.

— Mei-sama et Zabuza-shishou ont décidé que c'était celle qui me convenait le mieux de toutes les épées que nous avons récupérées. Je ne m'en sers pas seulement pour tuer, mais aussi pour soigner les blessés qui pourraient avoir besoin d'être raccommodés.

— Je savais que tu t'entraînais au ninjutsu médical, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans l'infirmerie. Tu travailles souvent ici ?

— On a perdu l'un de nos ninjas médecins il y a quelques jours, expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix où perçait la plus légère trace de tristesse. J'essaye d'apprendre tout ce que je peux le plus vite possible pour le remplacer quand on en aura besoin.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'il entendait par là. Hitomi aussi craignait les combats, si elle devait faire preuve d'une totale honnêteté. Pas pour elle, non, pas alors qu'elle possédait désormais le Dieu de la Foudre et pouvait s'éloigner des lignes de front dès qu'elle serait blessée si nécessaire, mais pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas ce choix. Haku, Zabuza, Suigetsu, Ensui, Mamoru et tous ceux qui étaient venus de Konoha renforcer les troupes alliées… Il y aurait des morts. C'était inévitable.

— Je suis sûre que tu t'en tireras à merveille, Haku. Déjà au Pays des Vagues, tu étais doué avec le ninjutsu médical.

Elle lui en avait appris des notions abstraites alors, des théories apprises à la va-vite à travers la lecture de l'un des livres d'Ensui. Elle regrettait encore d'avoir tardé à passer à la pratique. Est-ce que certaines choses auraient changé si elle avait été plus rapidement capable de soigner en plus de se battre ?

— Je viendrai sans doute donner des coups de main ici avec mon père quand ce sera nécessaire. Il est bien meilleur que moi, évidemment.

— En même temps, qui ne le serait pas sous la tutelle de Shizune-sama ? Elle a appris ce qu'elle sait directement de Tsunade-sama, son enseignement doit être exceptionnel.

Un petit sourire ironique dansa sur les lèvres d'Hitomi – il n'y avait pas que l'enseignement de Shizune qui était exceptionnel si son maître était assez amouraché pour murmurer le nom de la médic dans son sommeil. D'accord, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais quand même.

— Suigetsu a proposé que je m'entraîne avec lui à l'occasion, est-ce que tu aimerais nous rejoindre ? J'aimerais voir de mes yeux à quel point tu as progressé.

— Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de t'affronter aussi. Tu es devenue redoutable, pas vrai ?

Une telle tendresse se mêlait aux mots d'Haku dans sa dernière phrase qu'Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et de fuir son regard, un sourire forçant son chemin sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense bien, oui. Ensui-shishou dit que je suis une peste à combattre.

— Oh, dans ce cas on te laissera d'abord affronter Chôjûrô-kun. Il a l'air timide comme ça, mais quand il se lance dans un combat, c'est une vraie peste aussi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, assis épaule contre épaule sur un petit futon comme s'ils se trouvaient seuls au monde. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait à cette illusion, pas alors que leurs sens affirmaient le contraire encore et encore, mais c'était plaisant, pour Haku comme pour Hitomi, de se laisser bercer un temps. Après tout, qui savait ce qui les attendrait le lendemain ? Peut-être l'un d'eux serait-il envoyé en mission au nom de Mei, peut-être devraient-ils se battre pour renforcer sa position dans le pays et préparer l'assaut final.

Personne ne pouvait en être sûr – et surtout pas eux-mêmes.


	124. Va-t'en guerre

Le lendemain, Haku, Suigetsu et Hitomi se retrouvèrent au terrain d'entraînement qu'elle les avait vus utiliser la veille. Un jeune homme que la Konohajin n'avait encore jamais rencontré s'approcha d'une démarche incertaine, les joues déjà rougissantes. Sa stature menue ne payait pas de mine mais elle le reconnut immédiatement à ses lunettes et à ses cheveux bleu pâle coupés courts. Chôjûrô, le porteur de Hiramekarei. L'épée était accrochée dans son dos, une position bien peu pratique pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'un maître du kenjutsu – elle savait que c'était le cas de ce shinobi, quand bien même il avait l'air aussi menaçant qu'un chaton détrempé.

— B-bonjour, Senjin-san, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui quand il eut redressé la tête, un sourire un peu trop rayonnant pour être tout à fait sincère aux lèvres. Il rougit de plus belle quand son regard rencontra le sien.

— Enchantée, Chôjûrô-kun ! Tu peux m'appeler Eien, nous sommes égaux ici, pas vrai ?

— Ou-oui. D'accord. Je ferai ça, merci.

Elle se tourna vers Haku, qui souriait avec sa douceur habituelle, ses doigts fins entremêlés à ceux de Suigetsu.

— Haku, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'affronter en premier ? Toi, au moins, tu sais à peu près de quoi je suis capable.

— Justement. Chojûrô-kun fait des merveilles face à l'inconnu.

Elle détecta juste un grain d'humour dans son ton, dans la courbe de son sourire, qui lui disait que c'était vrai mais qu'il voulait surtout qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un avant de la rencontrer sur le terrain. Comme si elle allait botter gratuitement les fesses de Chôjûrô… Elle ne voulait pas terroriser le pauvre garçon. Elle lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, aussi détendue et amicale que possible dans cet environnement encore inconnu.

— Si ça te va, ça me va aussi.

— Au-aucun problème, Sen… Eien-san. Vous voulez suivre des règles en particulier ?

Elle haussa les épaules, s'étirant de tout son long comme en préparation du combat.

— Pas de blessure qui pourrait nous envoyer à l'infirmerie, on s'arrête quand l'un accepte sa défaite ou au premier sang versé et, bien entendu, pas de coup mortel ?

— Je m'attendais à ce que vous me disiez de laisser Hiramekarei en dehors de ça.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai aussi mes armes spéciales, après tout.

Il la considéra d'un regard prudent, comme s'il remarquait seulement à l'acier qui se cachait dans le ton de sa voix l'adversaire qu'elle représentait. Finalement, il acquiesça et la suivit au centre du petit terrain d'entraînement. Il s'agissait d'une simple surface circulaire délimitée par un cordon de pierres – le campement ne pouvait guère se permettre mieux. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'impliquer le Dieu de la Foudre, même si elle avait déjà posé plusieurs balises dans le camp durant l'après-midi, la veille. Cela dit, il y avait assez de place pour utiliser ses affinités sans risquer de noyer une tente, et elle pouvait se reposer à la fois sur le Shunshin et sur son sabre. Elle ne manquait pas d'atouts.

— Commencez ! lança Suigetsu quand ils se furent salués.

Chôjûrô agit en premier, fendant l'air de sa lame dans la direction d'Hitomi, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Son Shunshin pailleté, qui arracha à Haku un petit couinement de joie, l'amena quelques mètres sur la gauche, lui donnant à peine assez de temps pour un Bouclier Aqueux qui résista tout juste au second assaut. La jeune fille repoussa son adversaire d'une bourrade et disparut à nouveau tandis qu'il prenait de l'élan pour un nouveau coup.

Chôjûrô n'avait plus rien de timide quand il se battait contre elle. Il ne rougissait pas, ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas. Ses coups de taille ratèrent plusieurs fois Hitomi de justesse, si rapides et précis qu'elle peinait à trouver le temps et l'ouverture qui lui auraient permis de placer un coup décisif. Elle avait à peine le temps d'effectuer des mudra pour ses techniques de défense qu'il se rétablissait déjà. Si elle avait pu utiliser ses jutsu claniques, elle l'aurait immobilisé avec la Manipulation des Ombres, mais ses réserves de chakra conséquentes auraient de toute façon rendu la manœuvre compliquée.

— Suiton : Le Fouet Aqueux !

Les yeux de Chôjûrô et Suigetsu s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en entendant le nom de la technique. Ainsi donc, ce que Kakashi avait prétendu des années plus tôt était vrai : dans certaines régions du monde, les hommes se figeaient de crainte quand le Fouet était invoqué. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle faisait claquer la mèche du fouet dans l'air de sa main droite, la gauche élevant légèrement son sabre dans une position d'offensive. Chôjuro s'était déjà repris, avançant vers elle d'un air déterminé.

Ils luttèrent sabre contre sabre pendant quelques minutes, ne lésinant ni sur leur force ni sur les coups bas, jusqu'à ce que le fouet d'Hitomi lui caresse la joue et que Hiramekarei ouvre une blessure sur son épaule gauche. Pris de court, ils se figèrent puis quittèrent leur posture agressive. Ils saignaient tous les deux, mais aucun n'aurait été capable de déterminer lequel avait été touché en premier. Le souffle court, Hitomi regarda autour d'elle : plusieurs shinobi avaient cessé leurs activités pour les observer se battre et murmuraient entre eux d'un air parfois impressionné.

— Il semblerait qu'on ait donné un bon spectacle, Chôjûrô-kun.

— Ou-oui, Eien-san.

Elle passa une main sur sa blessure et la soigna à l'aide de la Paume Mystique, puisque les dégâts étaient très superficiels. Il ne lui avait entaillé que l'épiderme, fort heureusement. Suigetsu et Haku approchèrent d'une démarche souple, toujours proches l'un de l'autre, mais sans se toucher, comme si leur soudaine audience les troublait. Eien et Chôjûrô ne furent que trop heureux de leur laisser la place et d'assister à leur combat.

En début d'après-midi, ils furent tous les quatre convoqués par Mei et deux de ses généraux – Mamoru et Zabuza. Ils semblaient tranquilles, maîtrisés, si bien qu'Hitomi autorisa la vague d'inquiétude qui s'était formée en elle à se dissoudre. Elle écouta ses supérieurs hiérarchiques tandis qu'ils décrivaient le convoi qui emprunterait une route pratiquement déserte le soir-même. Avant même qu'ils abordent le sujet de cette réunion, la Konohajin comprit ce qu'ils voulaient, mais les interrompre ou intervenir avant qu'on le lui demande aurait sans doute été une preuve d'impolitesse.

— Vous serez chargés d'attaquer ce convoi, ordonna Mei une fois les explications terminées. Vous tuerez les shinobi qui le protègent si c'est possible, mais laisserez les civils en vie. Notre but n'est pas de terroriser la population, simplement d'empêcher ces armes d'arriver à bon port et de les récupérer. C'est bien compris ?

Ils s'inclinèrent tous d'un même geste puis se retirèrent. Haku, le plus haut gradé de leur petit groupe – et le seul Jônin, même si ce rang ne lui avait été accordé que deux semaines plus tôt – dirigerait les opérations. Il était aussi le seul à connaître les capacités de chaque membre de cette équipe formée à la hâte, puisqu'Hitomi l'avait tenu au courant de son programme d'entraînement sans lésiner sur les détails.

— On va tirer parti de ton Hiraishin, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils se préparaient au départ.

Autour d'eux, le camp se préparait pour la nuit. Les shinobi qui monteraient la garde ou avaient tout comme eux une mission à remplir circulaient encore, mais les autres se trouvaient bien au chaud dans leurs tentes. Au vu de la pluie torrentielle qui leur tombait dessus, personne ne les blâmait de préférer un toit, même aussi peu fiable, sur leurs têtes plutôt que l'extérieur quand nul devoir ne les appelait.

— Tu maîtrises le Dieu de la Foudre ? s'étrangla Suigetsu.

Le jeune homme émit un long sifflement impressionné quand elle acquiesça sans détourner les yeux.

— Je peux lancer l'une de mes balises sur le haut du convoi si on choisit bien nos cibles et m'y téléporter. Je ne vous emmènerai pas avec moi, cela dit, vous seriez vulnérables. Votre corps aurait besoin d'un moment pour récupérer. Il m'a fallu des mois de travail pour arrêter de me sentir désorientée et nauséeuse à chaque téléportation.

Ils acceptèrent ses indications sans rechigner, même si cela signifiait la placer dans une position de vulnérabilité peu enviable. C'était un plan efficace assorti d'excellentes chances de réussite totale – cette diversion contournerait sans mal le point faible d'une attaque extérieure sur un convoi gardé. Une fois que ce fut décidé, ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, Hitomi récupéra un petit galet plat, dont l'une des surfaces était de la taille parfaite pour accueillir sa balise à son plus haut niveau de compression. Elle le marqua presque sans y penser, sans interrompre sa course à travers la lande.

Ils se dissimulèrent dans un petit bosquet sur le bord de la route indiquée par Mei et attendirent. Près d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'ils n'entendent les premiers bruits de bétail et de roues contre le sol meuble. Ils regardèrent le chariot passer, comptèrent les six ninjas qui l'encadraient, les deux civils qui guidaient les animaux d'une main légère, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à une attaque. Ce n'était pas le cas de leur escorte, qui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers dans toutes les directions.

Cela ne leur permit pas d'entendre le petit bruit mat du galet contre la toile qui recouvrait le chariot. Ils ne sentirent pas non plus le très, très léger tiraillement de chakra qu'Hitomi provoqua en attrapant sa balise comme elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois à l'entraînement, atterrissant en silence sur le toit du convoi. Elle tua le premier shinobi, un homme qui se tenait assis sur le bord du toit comme pour mieux surveiller la route devant lui, d'un coup de tantô sur sa nuque offerte. Elle disparut tandis qu'il s'effondrait, atterrit entre les deux civils qui n'avaient pas encore compris ce qu'il se passait, et les prit chacun par le bras. Un Shunshin supplémentaire les déposa assez loin du chariot pour qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir avec, puis elle retourna aider ses camarades.

Le temps qu'elle revienne à sa balise, le cri d'alarme de l'un des shinobi s'éteignait à peine. Chôjûrô, Suigetsu et Haku s'étaient déjà rués hors des fourrés et engageaient le combat. Hitomi prit pour elle une femme qu'elle estimait au niveau d'un petit Jônin, ripostant à son lancer de kunai par un jet de ses propres aiguilles. Chacune esquiva les armes de l'autre, les laissant se perdre dans l'obscurité. Calme et maîtrisée, Hitomi brandit son tantô et fondit sur son adversaire, déterminée à en finir rapidement.

Elles luttèrent durant quelques secondes à peine avant que la Konohajin trouve son ouverture, un petit sursaut de la jambe gauche de son ennemie. Elle réagit en la fauchant et, avant même que sa chute se termine, lui perça le ventre de sa lame. Pour elle, c'était terminé. Elle se retourna et décida cette fois d'intervenir dans le combat d'Haku, qui affrontait à lui seul deux Kirijin. Elle attira l'attention du plus petit d'entre eux en lui envoyant un coup de botte brutal dans le rein gauche. Il se retourna, une insulte sur les lèvres – elle avait déjà tracé une ouverture sanglante sur sa gorge.

Le Murmure exultait de la voir si impitoyable, si ferme, capable de tuer sans que sa main tremble ou hésite. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de laisser la culpabilité ou l'horreur la freiner, l'affecter de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle était une arme, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait appris à les manier mais parce qu'elle obéissait aux ordres, parce qu'elle ne craignait pas de se salir les mains pour une cause valable.

— Eien-chan, où est-ce que tu as envoyé les civils ? demanda Suigetsu quand le combat fut fini.

Autour d'eux étaient éparpillés six cadavres, déjà soulagés de leurs armes et outils en tous genres. Hitomi termina de s'essuyer les mains sur un carré de tissu qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'un de ses sceaux de stockage et répondit :

— Quelque part dans la lande, mais je les ai marqués. Je peux aller les chercher si vous voulez.

— Oui, vas-y, s'il te plaît.

Elle opina du chef et disparut, retrouvant les deux civils qui avançaient, l'air éberlué, en direction des lumières d'un village visibles à l'horizon. Sans trop leur demander leur avis, elle leur attrapa le bras et les ramena sur le toit du chariot.

— Ne regardez pas en bas, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Haku avait choisi d'attendre à cet endroit. Il était le plus doué d'entre eux pour parler aux civils, et aussi celui qui avait le moins l'air d'un ninja. Même Hitomi, sous la forme d'Eien, ne trompait plus personne si elle n'y appliquait pas un réel effort.

— Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir attaqués. Nous n'en voulons ni à votre chariot ni à vos animaux. Vous avez été payés pour le chargement ?

L'un des deux hommes, blême malgré le ton apaisant du jeune Jônin, secoua frénétiquement la tête.

— Bon… Eien-chan, tu as de l'argent sur toi ? Combien vaut le contenu du chariot ?

Elle ne haussa pas les sourcils en entendant le prix et se contenta de desceller une épaisse liasse de ryôs, qu'elle tendit aux deux civils. Ensui et elle avaient rassemblé toutes leurs économies avant de partir. Ils notaient chaque dépense dans un registre, bien conscients que le clan ou Tsunade elle-même les rembourserait puisqu'ils étaient techniquement en mission en leur nom.

— Voilà, vous êtes payés, messieurs. Nous allons maintenant vider le chariot, puis vous soumettre à une légère illusion pour vous protéger et nous protéger.

Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de contempler les différences entre les civils de ce pays, qui acceptaient avec un mélange de docilité et de crainte tout ce qu'Haku leur disaient, et ceux qui vivaient au Pays du Feu, même loins de Konoha. Ils n'avaient pas _peur_ des ninjas quand ils devaient interagir avec eux, à moins de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient sur le chemin de l'une de leurs missions. Dans certaines parties du pays, les shinobi étaient pratiquement élevés au rang de petite déité, mais ici… Ici, les civils ne connaissaient que la violence à laquelle les soldats se vouaient depuis deux décennies au moins.

— Eien-chan, vide le chariot et range tout dans un sceau. N'oublie rien.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna en direction de l'ouverture du convoi. À sa gauche et à sa droite, Suigetsu et Chôjûrô montaient la garde, leurs fameux sabres dégainés et prêts à servir. Elle fit sauter les liens qui maintenaient une bâche en place par-dessus le chargement et scella les centaines de kunai, shuriken et aiguilles par petits paquets. Il y avait aussi des pilules militaires, du fil conducteur, des sceaux explosifs qui dessinèrent sur ses traits une expression méprisante, quelques katanas et même un carquois rempli de flèches. Une fois que le plancher du chariot fut totalement nu, elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Haku ? appela-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il parlait fort pour être entendu depuis l'endroit où il se tenait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il vienne voir mais, avec les civils, ce n'était sans doute pas possible.

— Je crois qu'il y a un double fond. Je vais trouver l'ouverture, d'accord ?

— Oui, mais fais vite.

Elle émit un petit son d'approbation et se pencha sur le problème. Ses mains frappèrent gentiment le plancher sous ses pieds, une latte après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le son soit juste un peu différent. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de tâtonnement pour trouver le mécanisme – la planche se souleva avec un petit _clic_, révélant une liasse de documents. Codés, bien entendu. Elle les empocha, referma le compartiment secret et sortit du chariot.

— C'est bon, j'ai ce qui était caché ! Il faudra décrypter tout ça en rentrant.

— Très bien. Chôjûrô-kun, occupe-toi de la mémoire des civils, s'il te plaît.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle était si surprise d'apprendre que le Chûnin, si gentil et si doux, était doué en genjutsu. Ce n'était pas un talent si rare, après tout. Elle le regarda prendre le visage de l'un des hommes en coupe pendant quelques secondes, puis reproduire ses gestes avec le second.

— O-on a deux minutes pour disparaître avant qu'ils se réveillent, de nouveaux souvenirs en place. Allons-y.

La pluie s'était calmée quelques minutes à peine après leur départ mais, comme si la voix douce de l'épéiste avait été un signal, le ciel s'ouvrit à nouveau au-dessus de leurs têtes. En quelques secondes, Hitomi fut à nouveau trempée. Elle ne laissa pas l'inconfort de ses vêtements glacés et collants la ralentir, se contraignant à bouger avec la même énergie et la même souplesse que ses camarades dans la formation en losange qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser. Ils furent rentrés un peu avant minuit ; Haku prit immédiatement la direction de la tente de commandement, décidant qu'il valait mieux faire leur rapport d'abord puis se restaurer.

— Eien-chan, les documents, ordonna Mei quand le jeune Jônin eut fini de raconter leur mission dans le détail.

La jeune fille ouvrit le sceau qui lui avait servi à transporter la liasse de papiers et la tendit des deux mains à la future Mizukage, qui s'en empara avec un petit sourire satisfait.

— Notre décrypteur connaît ce code. Il s'en occupera dès ce soir. Merci pour votre travail, tous les quatre. Allez vous changer, vous réchauffer et manger, il reste de quoi remplir quelques écuelles pour vous. Je suis fière de vous.

Une douce chaleur envahit le ventre d'Hitomi sous ces compliments qu'elle savait sincères. Tsunade faisait cela, elle aussi, et elle y réagissait toujours positivement. Les troupes avaient besoin d'être motivées, individuellement considérées. Les deux femmes portaient ce principe au rang d'art, et pas seulement parce qu'elles étaient belles, renommées, et que pour certains soldats le simple fait qu'elles s'adressent à eux sans mépris était un incroyable honneur. Yagura se conduisait-il de la sorte avec ses troupes ?

— Demain, vous ferez tous les quatre partie du raid contre un poste de garde à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres au nord. Vous irez voir Zabuza pour plus d'informations.

— Oui, Mei-sama, répondit Haku en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Les autres répétèrent son geste puis prirent congé, pressés d'aller trouver les réconforts cités par la cheffe de guerre. Il pleuvait toujours sur le camp. Pendant une seconde, Hitomi se demanda s'il existait un sceau pour protéger une parcelle de terrain des intempéries. C'était sans doute le cas, mais le simple fait d'imaginer les efforts nécessaires à son maintien lui donnait presque le vertige. De toute façon, ces shinobi étaient tous habitués à la pluie, contrairement à ses camarades et elle. Oui, il pleuvait sur Konoha, mais rarement avec une telle violence.

— Hé, Eien-chan, ça te dirait de venir dans notre tente quand tu seras restaurée ? demanda Suigetsu d'une voix taquine. J'ai envie de jouer au poker et il paraît que tu es drôlement douée.

Un sourire redoutable se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'elle acceptait. Chôjûrô eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression presque carnassière mais ne prévint pas son camarade. Tant mieux. Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait avec ses trois amis affalée à même le sol d'une tente trop petite pour tous les accueillir, la tête sur l'épaule d'Haku et quelques cartes dans une main. Ils trichaient tous, bien entendu – n'étaient-ils pas des ninjas ? – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de gagner. Le fait qu'ils soient tous plus ou moins ivres, tandis qu'elle peinait à se sentir ne serait-ce que légère, contribuait largement à sa victoire.

Le lendemain matin, pourtant, ils étaient tous à nouveau sobres et sérieux, désireux de rendre Zabuza fiers de leurs actions. Apparemment, Suigetsu, Haku et Chôjûrô effectuaient déjà la plupart de leurs missions ensemble, sous la supervision de leur aîné ou non. Zabuza avait depuis longtemps terminé de leur enseigner ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre à travers cette guerre si tant est qu'aucun obstacle trop important ne leur barrait la route. Il sourit sous les bandages qui lui recouvraient la moitié inférieure du visage quand il vit Hitomi, ayant entendu son protégé parler de sa métamorphose suffisamment souvent pour la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

— Alors comme ça, la gamine a fait un excellent travail hier soir, hm ?

— Pas seule, Zabuza-san. Pas seule du tout.

— Pfeuh ! C'est Zabuza-sensei pour toi, tant que tu restes ici. Je suis un respectable professeur, désormais.

— Je peux voir ça, oui, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix amusée en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Le rôle vous va bien, Zabuza-_sensei_.

— Allez, assez baratiné, parlons plutôt de la mission. Je voulais qu'on ait ton père avec nous mais Mei-sama avait besoin de lui ailleurs. Il ne rentrera que dans une semaine.

Hitomi acquiesça, le regard grave. Son maître l'avait prévenue de son absence via leurs carnets communicants – il avait dû partir durant qu'elle était en mission et ne voulait pas la laisser sans nouvelles. En attendant son retour, il voulait qu'elle s'entraîne quand elle le pouvait avec ses amis, Zabuza ou Mamoru. Eux uniquement, avait-il insisté, et sans faire usage du Dieu de la Foudre. Même si elle s'en servait sur le champ de bataille, il voulait que cet atout reste un as dans sa manche et non un prétexte pour l'envoyer sur toutes les missions les plus dangereuses.

— Bon, regardez bien et concentrez-vous, tous les quatre. Voici le plan du poste de garde qu'on va attaquer. Eien-chan, tu penses qu'on pourrait reproduire ton truc du galet pour t'infiltrer sur le chemin de ronde ?

— Ca doit être possible, si c'est vous qui le lancez. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour le projeter aussi haut sans chakra.

— Très bien. Je te suivrai en montant à la main pendant que tu occuperas les gardes en poste. Pendant ce temps, les garçons passeront par cette entrée et iront s'occuper de ceux qui se trouveront dans l'aire de repos. Ça vous convient ?

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent les uns après les autres. Le sang d'Hitomi brûlait d'un mélange de trépidation et d'impatience qui agitait d'autant plus le Murmure. Si elle ne se trouvait qu'avec Zabuza, elle pourrait peut-être l'utiliser… La sensation de ses Portes pleines à craquer, de son corps qui travaillait à la conversion d'un chakra étranger pour l'adapter à ses méridiens, lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Bien. On part dans deux heures. Mangez un repas léger avant ça et assurez-vous d'avoir de quoi soigner des blessures légères. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a deux médics dans l'équipe que vous pouvez faire les imbéciles. Si l'un de vous manque de prudence, j'attendrai qu'il soit guéri et puis je lui botterai le cul moi-même.

Le petit rire d'Hitomi s'étrangla quand Zabuza ponctua sa menace d'une légère vague d'aura meurtrière. Oh, il savait très bien qu'il les amusait, elle en était certaine. Il avait tellement changé en quelques années au service d'une Mizukage qui estimait ses talents à leur juste valeur. Mei ne l'enverrait pas sur des missions suicide sous prétexte qu'il avait regardé le fils d'une noble de travers, elle. Au fil de ses correspondances, Hitomi avait fini par apprendre que c'était une querelle de ce genre qui avait conduit Zabuza à mépriser le daimyô et sa cour au point de désirer les exterminer.

Ils arrivèrent tous avec quelques minutes d'avance au point de rendez-vous que l'ancien nukenin leur avait indiqué, aussi frais et énergiques que s'ils avaient passé la nuit à dormir plutôt que de boire et jouer jusqu'à une heure avant l'aube. Hitomi n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil – de toute façon, avec son maître au loin, elle méditait dans sa Bibliothèque plutôt que de réellement dormir. Elle aurait pu demander à Haku de reproduire la technique anesthésiante sur elle… S'il n'avait pas été complètement ivre. Il n'avait pas été en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que perdre son argent et ronfler.

— Attends trois minutes après mon lancer pour y aller, grommela Zabuza contre l'oreille d'Hitomi.

Elle opina du chef sans quitter des yeux le mur de pierre derrière lequel elle sentait la présence de deux gardes. Ils étaient immobiles, tournés dans la direction opposée. Leur travail était de surveiller la mer plus que le sol, après tout. Réconfortée par la présence de ses pairs derrière elle, par leur chakra presqu'au contact du sien, elle regarda Zabuza profiter de la couverture offerte par un arbre plus grand que les autres pour lancer le petit galet qu'elle lui avait confié par-dessus le parapet. Il atterrit avec un petit bruit qu'elle n'entendit pas ; les gardes, eux, sursautèrent, regardèrent sur leur gauche mais retournèrent bien vite à leur surveillance.

Les trois minutes passèrent. Soudain, Hitomi attrapa sa balise et tira à l'aide de son chakra, atterrissant sans bruit entre le garde et la porte qui permettait d'accéder au rempart. Elle étouffa le cri d'alarme qu'il allait pousser d'un coup de pied en direction de sa gorge non protégée mais rata son coup. Les deux hommes l'avaient bien entendu remarquée ; si le chemin de ronde n'avait pas été aussi étroit, elle se serait trouvée dans une sale posture. Elle dégaina son tantô, un rictus déterminé lui tordant les lèvres.

— Katon : L'Envol du Dragon !

Elle jura quand une langue de flammes attrapa sa manche et l'embrasa mais se contenta de déchirer la partie endommagée du vêtement et de marcher dessus dans le mouvement nécessaire à parer un coup de kunai en direction de son visage. Son pied heurta violemment le ventre du shinobi qu'elle affrontait tandis qu'elle le frappait au bras d'un revers de son sabre. Elle sentait Zabuza un mètre à peine en-dessous d'elle, prêt à surgir et engager le combat avec le second garde, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que crier l'alerte – trop tard, les garçons se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de repos – et lui lancer des poignées de shuriken qu'elle esquivait et parait sans peine.

Elle s'étrangla de surprise quand son adversaire parvint à la saisir par les épaules et l'écraser contre la porte de bois massif derrière elle. Son crâne cogna violemment contre la surface dure, elle vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Il en profita pour lui enserrer la gorge, les pouces enfoncés contre sa trachée. Elle laissa échapper un petit chuintement, ses bras tressautèrent comme pour asséner un coup de sabre même si son allonge était trop longue dans cette situation pour causer le moindre dégât. À l'intérieur de son esprit, c'était la panique : devant ses yeux dansaient les images de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette douleur assortie d'une coulée de sang visqueux et tiède dans sa nuque. La grotte. Les hurlements d'Ensui en écho dans ses oreilles.

Le Murmure prit le contrôle sans douceur ni pitié, traçant sous sa peau le dessin délicat de ses méridiens. Il la cajola et la rassura jusqu'à ce que la panique reflue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève le bras, touche la blessure sanglante qu'elle avait infligée à son adversaire comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de l'air dont il la privait. L'étincelle de cruauté dans ses yeux bruns ne l'affectait plus désormais. Elle était partie trop loin à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et l'entité qui avait pris sa place ne connaissait pour faiblesse que sa propre soif de sang et de chakra.

Il hurla quand elle commença à dévorer son énergie. Elle le tuerait comme ça, lentement, comme il avait prévu de la tuer elle. Un kunai que Zabuza n'avait pas réussi à parer de la part de son adversaire vola dans sa direction, s'enfonçant à un centimètre à peine de sa joue droite – elle ne sursauta même pas. Ses yeux vides et froids se posèrent sur son adversaire qui l'avait désormais relâchée. Son chakra avait un goût de feu et d'agonie. Il envahissait ses Portes avec brutalité, distendait ses méridiens, pourtant elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'il soit vide, _vide_.

Il tomba à ses pieds, le cœur immobile et les membres glacés. Alors seulement le Murmure reflua, laissant Hitomi revenir à l'avant de sa propre consciente juste à temps pour qu'elle voie l'autre garde s'écrouler, presque coupé en deux par la violence du coup de Zabuza. Elle avait la nausée, non pas par sensibilité face à une scène de carnage, mais à cause de la violence du choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête. Le vétéran s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux l'évaluant avec la rapidité de l'habitude. Il vit le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur l'arrière et les côtés de la nuque, les hématomes autour de son cou. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour prendre une décision.

— Tu attends ici qu'Haku vienne te chercher. N'essaye pas de te soigner toi-même ou je te botterai le cul quand les dégâts seront réparés.

Elle dut se racler la gorge avant de répondre. Même comme ça, sa voix resta rauque, réduite à un filet chuintant et désagréable.

— Vous allez quand même me botter le cul, non ? J'ai été touchée.

— Oh, non, gamine. Je vais juste répéter cet incident à ton père, et il te bottera lui-même le cul en t'apprenant à réagir correctement la prochaine fois que tu te trouveras dans cette situation.

Elle s'assit en grognant de dépit contre le parapet de pierre tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les étages inférieurs. En bas, les seules énergies restantes appartenaient à ses amis. Tous les trois en vie, intacts ou presque. Contrairement à elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, résista à l'envie de se réfugier dans sa Bibliothèque – pas ici, affalée entre deux cadavres. Elle avait la nausée et se sentait désorientée, épuisée, alors qu'elle s'était à peine battue. Une bulle d'hystérie remonta jusqu'à sa conscience. Elle dut serrer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots quand les images de son enlèvement dansèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux. C'était stupide, tellement stupide. Elle n'avait pas réagi comme ça quand le Dieu de la Foudre l'avait rendue malade, la première fois.

Mais elle n'avait pas été aussi vulnérable au sanctuaire, loin s'en fallait. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité, libre, autant d'apparaître sous sa vraie apparence que de laisser ses véritables capacités briller. Même quand elle avait été incapable de marcher droit ou de terminer la moindre pensée cohérente, elle avait senti la présence d'Ensui et de ses compagnons félins comme une douce caresse sur ses méridiens. Elle gémit d'inconfort tandis que ses Portes s'ajustaient à l'énergie qu'elle avait volée à son adversaire. Elle espérait sincèrement, de tout son cœur, que le bâtard avait souffert.

Zabuza avait raison, Ensui l'entraînerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus pour lui faire passer cette faiblesse.

Un petit sourire triste trouva sa place sur ses lèvres. Elle avait hâte.


	125. Douces bénédictions

_Coucou ! On va passer à partir de la semaine prochaine à trois chapitres par semaine, les mardis, jeudis et dimanches ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, moi oui en tout cas. La raison derrière ce choix : j'ai presque 80 chapitres écrits d'avance et j'arrive bientôt à la fin de l'écriture de l'histoire, donc je me sens à l'aise d'accélérer le rythme de publication !_

Hitomi ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu connaissance – pourtant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur l'un des futons de l'infirmerie. Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya de se redresser et décida de se recaler sagement contre le coussin qui surplombait son fin matelas quand une lance de douleur lui perça le crâne des yeux vers l'arrière. Elle laissa échapper un son entre grognement et gémissement quand une lumière fut allumée quelque part à sa droite. Haku apparut dans son champ de vision au bout de quelques instants, l'air clairement soulagé.

— Ah, tu es réveillée. Tu as mal quelque part ?

— Ma tête…

Il passa une main délicieusement fraîche sur son front et y concentra son chakra médical, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. La pression inconfortable à l'intérieur de son crâne disparut presque totalement en quelques minutes à peine. Elle battit paresseusement des paupières, profitant quelques instants de la sensation d'aise et de tranquillité qui descendait sur elle. Haku était là, il prenait soin d'elle… L'illusion de sécurité était suffisamment prégnante pour qu'elle accepte de se laisser tromper.

— C'est mieux maintenant ?

— Hm hm… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que Zabuza-sensei soit venu vous rejoindre en bas ?

Haku s'assit à côté d'elle avant de répondre, l'air plus détendu maintenant qu'elle ne souffrait plus.

— Il a vérifié qu'on n'était pas blessés et que nos adversaires étaient morts puis on est remontés te chercher. Tu avais déjà perdu connaissance alors je suis resté m'occuper de toi pendant que les autres ratissaient le reste du bâtiment. Tu étais toute pâle, et froide… J'étais vraiment inquiet que tu ne te réveilles pas, mais j'ai fini par trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Tu auras juste des maux de têtes si tu fais des efforts violents durant les prochains jours.

Elle émit un petit bruit pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris, craignant quelque peu de hocher la tête. Avec mille prudences, elle roula sur le flanc pour se trouver tournée dans sa direction. Il réagit en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, qu'il avait sans doute détachés lui-même, évitant soigneusement l'arrière de son crâne encore sensible. Elle pouvait lire toute la crainte qu'il avait éprouvée dans ses grands yeux bruns, dans l'ombre de tristesse qui entachait son sourire. Elle était pourtant si chanceuse… Elle n'était ni gravement blessée ni mutilée, elle vivait encore – les cadavres qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux ne pouvaient en dire autant. Comment Haku le supporterait-il quand la guérilla se muerait en guerre ?

— Tu prendras soin de toi, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix légèrement soucieuse.

— Je _prends _soin de moi. Mon adversaire a juste… Ramené des mauvais souvenirs et un traumatisme dont j'ignorais l'existence à la surface. Ne t'inquiète pas, Haku, quand Père en entendra parler il m'entraînera jusqu'à ce que ça ait disparu. Je ne peux pas me figer comme ça en plein combat.

— Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Tu sais ce qui a déclenché ce problème, au moins ?

— Oui… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé au Pays de la Montagne.

Ils se turent tous deux pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Haku connaissait le détail de cet évènement : elle le lui avait raconté, comme tout le reste. Elle n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, d'autant qu'il trouvait souvent les mots parfaits pour la réconforter au moins un temps. En cela, Itachi et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

— Eien-chan ?

— Hm ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le haut pour pouvoir croiser son regard à nouveau. Il semblait apaisé, comme si le fait de savoir ce qui s'était produit, de pouvoir poser les mots sur la cause de sa blessure, déliait un nœud à l'intérieur de lui. Elle comprenait. Elle lui ressemblait en ce sens. Elle avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

— Je suis vraiment très, très heureux que tu sois là. Je n'osais presque plus y croire après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, mais je n'aurais pas dû perdre la foi.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire attendri dont la chaleur atteignit ses yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

— Haku, je ne suis pas une déité. Tu n'as pas à avoir foi en moi.

— Tu es sûre de ça ? Bientôt, les gens commenceront à t'appeler l'Éclair Rouge de Konoha.

Elle rit encore, les joues rosissant légèrement de plaisir – quand bien même ils savaient tout deux qu'elle serait en réalité appelée l'Éclair _Noir_ quand le monde réaliserait qu'Hitomi Yûhi avait plié à sa volonté le Dieu de la Foudre. Son cœur rata un battement quand il se pencha légèrement vers elle, une longue, longue mèche de cheveux noirs coulant par-dessus son épaule pour chatouiller sa gorge exposée.

— Dans mes rêves, tu es invincible, confessa-t-il à voix basse.

Hitomi frémit légèrement quand il se pencha sur elle, un bras derrière sa tête pour lui servir d'appui tandis qu'il se baissait. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire – tout comme elle savait qu'il lui suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il s'immobilise. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Pour rien au monde.

— Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

Elle acquiesça, un petit geste empressé et hâtif – tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses lèvres cueillirent les siennes avec douceur et tendresse, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassée auparavant, comme si cela faisait trop longtemps et qu'il avait oublié. Ils se redécouvrirent patiemment, un baiser après l'autre. La main libre d'Haku se posa sur la joue d'Hitomi, une caresse délicate et tiède qui fit courir un léger frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Suigetsu ? s'enquit-elle quand ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres à peine.

Haku sourit, ses longs doigts fins jouant désormais avec l'une des boucles rousses d'Hitomi.

— Il sait. Il a toujours su. C'est même lui qui m'a encouragé à me rapprocher de toi maintenant qu'on pouvait à nouveau se voir.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé et reprit les lèvres d'Haku, si tentantes, si douces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigna juste un instant pour rapprocher le futon voisin et activer le sceau d'isolement qui créa aussitôt une petite bulle de solitude autour des deux minces matelas. Là seulement il s'allongea à côté d'elle, recouvrant leurs corps de la même couverture avant de revenir l'embrasser, enfin. Il émit un son entre gémissement et grognement quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour céder le passage à sa langue, dont le goût contre la sienne donna envie à la jeune fille de perdre la tête.

Sans qu'elle le réalise vraiment, il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes ouvertes, sans avoir cessé de l'embrasser. Comme tout ninja digne de ce nom, il bougeait avec aisance et discrétion – et la manière dont il l'embrassait, prudente et douce, comme s'il craignait de la blesser, ne faisait que distraire Hitomi encore plus. Il finit par délaisser ses lèvres, accordant plutôt ses attentions à la peau douce et chaude de sa gorge. Hitomi ne put réprimer le petit gémissement qui lui échappa quand elle sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur l'endroit précis où battait sa carotide. Il sourit contre sa peau, profondément satisfait et émerveillé qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

— Si tu veux arrêter, quelle que soit la raison, dis-le-moi.

Elle acquiesça, rencontrant son regard sérieux mais tendre pendant une seconde. Une fois certain qu'elle avait compris et ne se forcerait pas la main, il sourit à nouveau, transférant ses appuis sur un seul bras afin que l'autre puisse parcourir son corps. Il effleura la ligne de ses épaules du bout des doigts, suivit le tracé délicat d'une clavicule, descendit entre ses seins. Il la touchait comme si elle était digne de vénération, ses yeux dévorant la moindre de ses réactions, le plus petit frisson, la manière dont les coins de ses paupières se crispaient quand il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

— Tu es sublime, murmura-t-il contre sa clavicule.

Elle répondit d'un petit soupir conquis, les mains enfouies dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'avait jamais tout à fait oublié leur douceur, la manière dont les mèches souples coulaient entre ses doigts. Il pressa légèrement son torse contre le sien, joua avec le col du haut à longues manches qu'elle avait enfilé avant de partir en mission pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie.

— J'ai bien envie de t'enlever ça, Hitomi-chan.

Dans le secret du sceau d'isolement, il avait le droit de prononcer son nom, son vrai nom. Le simple fait de l'entendre fit courir des décharges de plaisir le long des membres d'Hitomi, qui se suréleva juste assez pour l'aider à la débarrasser de l'offensant vêtement. Elle lui rendit la pareille, ravie de voir son torse mince, légèrement musclé, apparaître enfin. Haku exposait moins de puissance physique que le ninja moyen, même s'il ne manquait pas de force. Il n'en était pas moins beau, avec sa peau pâle marquée de quelques cicatrices et cette chevelure dont le moindre mouvement captivait la kunoichi. Une fois leurs hauts disparus là où ils ne pouvaient les voir, le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur sa compagne, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

— J'ai souvent imaginé ce qui se trouvait sous ces vêtements, mais la réalité est encore meilleure.

Elle rit de concert avec lui malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, presque soulagée de le sentir de retour sur elle. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, même si sa brassière se dressait encore entre eux, lui donnait presque le tournis.

— Si tu savais le nombre de fois où tu t'es trouvé dans mes rêves, répondit-elle d'une voix joueuse. Pour moi aussi, la réalité est encore meilleure.

— Vraiment ?

Il posa une main sur l'arrondi d'un sein, délicatement, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal, puis avec plus de fermeté quand elle se cambra légèrement contre lui en signe d'encouragement.

— Est-ce que la version de moi qui te rejoint en rêve faisait aussi ce genre de choses ?

— Et plus encore…

— On va s'assurer de le surpasser, alors.

Ils badinèrent encore et encore tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour se dévêtir totalement, leurs voix se mêlant dans des petites phrases taquines et réponses enjôleuses. Hitomi n'avait pas honte, fût-ce de sa nudité, de ses joues rougissantes ou de son cœur qui battait la chamade, parce qu'Haku ne faisait lui-même aucun effort pour cacher l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Lui aussi avait le teint plus rose qu'à l'accoutumée, et pressait contre elle une érection qui finirait sans doute par être douloureuse s'ils ne passaient pas aux choses sérieuses.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, murmura le jeune homme quand ils furent complètement nus tous les deux, sa main lui caressant la joue, la gorge, le sein.

Un sourire presque timide aux lèvres, elle s'exécuta en le regardant dans les yeux. Il glissa sa main entre ses jambes sous ses instructions, lui arrachant un soupir entre soulagement et plaisir quand il toucha le petit nœud de nerfs qui se cachait là. Elle perdit le fil de ses paroles pendant un instant, à peine capable d'écarter un peu plus les jambes pour lui accorder un meilleur accès. Il était doux, patient, mais il y avait une fièvre dans son regard qui donnait envie à Hitomi d'entrer en combustion spontanée.

Toujours guidé par sa voix, par ce qu'il lui demandait, il stimula la perle sensible qu'il avait trouvée, jouant avec la pression et le rythme à la recherche de ce qui la ferait trembler de plaisir, sans jamais détourner le regard de son visage si expressif. Elle ne laissait jamais ses émotions donner un tel spectacle d'habitude, ses pensées n'étaient jamais aussi limpides. Il voulait la voir encore, pétri de l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de cette sensation de désir et de satisfaction mêlées qu'elle provoquait en lui au moindre de ses petits gémissements étouffés, à chaque soupir et frisson qu'elle ne savait comment canaliser.

Finalement, elle lui demanda d'entrer en elle avec un doigt, puis deux quand elle réalisa qu'elle était suffisamment humide et brûlante pour se préparer à recevoir quelque chose de plus volumineux et plus lourd. Elle répondait à chaque poussée d'un roulement de hanches, frémissante, empressée mais encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il valait mieux, pour leur bien à tous les deux, prendre le temps de faire les choses correctement.

— Si tu continues comme ça, je vais jouir, admit-elle d'une voix alanguie. Je ne veux pas que ça se produise sans que tu sois à l'intérieur.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts. Elle voyait sa nervosité au léger tremblement de sa main, à l'obsession qu'il semblait entretenir pour le fait de centrer l'acte sur elle, son désir, son plaisir. Elle savait qu'il n'avait encore jamais couché avec une femme, seulement avec Suigetsu – et peu importait l'expérience qu'ils avaient tous les deux, ce n'était pas la même chose. Mais elle n'était pas plus expérimentée avec un homme que lui avec une femme ; elle n'avait comme maigre avantage que ses lectures, qui embellissaient toujours la réalité.

— Dis-moi si ça te fait mal.

Elle rit doucement, la vibration de tout son corps amenant le membre du jeune homme à presser gentiment contre son intimité offerte.

— Haku, tu ne me fais pas mal du tout. Tu me fais l'inverse de mal.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir soulagé quand il avança légèrement les hanches et que la pression s'accentua. Son corps résistait, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il se contenta d'exercer de brèves petites poussées jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui cèdent le passage, enfin. Ils gémirent tous les deux quand il parvint à glisser la tête de son membre à l'intérieur d'elle, la sensation inconnue les débordant sans leur laisser la moindre chance.

Dès que son corps se fut un peu habitué à la sensation, Hitomi remua légèrement sous Haku, élevant ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles fassent le tour de sa taille et que ses chevilles se nouent dans son dos. Il gémit, pris de court par le brusque mouvement en avant sur son petit geste avait provoqué. Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre, complice ; il avait compris le message et continua d'avancer à l'intérieur d'elle, centimètre après centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller plus loin. Il ferma un instant les yeux, une expression exaltée prenant place sur son visage, puis lui caressa à nouveau la joue.

— Tu es merveilleuse.

— Je suis surtout impatiente. Tu me donne envie de plus.

Puisqu'elle avait les mains libres, elle lui caressa les bras, les épaules, le dos, ses ongles effleurant légèrement la peau sensible à la recherche de ce qui le ferait réagir. Elle réalisa vite qu'il était plus réceptif aux caresses sur le haut du dos, entre ses omoplates, et s'appliqua donc à flatter cet endroit en particulier tandis qu'il commençait à bouger contre elle, chaque élan prudent créant en elle une vague de chaleur plus forte que la précédente. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire coincée sous lui de cette façon, si ce n'était ajuster l'angle de ses hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès le plus possible et répondre à ses mouvements.

Quelques minutes de ce manège suffirent à la laisser pantelante et fébrile. Ses joues rouges et son regard embrumé l'auraient trahie même si elle avait voulu cacher le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. C'était intense, doux, à la fois impétueux et tranquille, le mélange parfait pour oublier qu'en-dehors du sceau qui les séparait du reste du monde attendaient la guerre, la mort et un millier de souffrances qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à fuir dans les bras de l'autre. Il l'honora encore et encore, désespéré de recevoir et lui accorder un oubli bienvenu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se crispe autour de lui avec un petit son entre sanglot et exclamation exaltée. Ivre de plaisir, il n'eut besoin que de deux élans supplémentaires pour atteindre son paroxysme, qui le laissa recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et épuisé.

Elle frémit quand il se retira, un petit gémissement de protestation sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle se rassénéra quand il prit place immédiatement à ses côtés, poussant l'intimité jusqu'à emmêler ses longues jambes aux siennes, bien plus menues. Son corps était rassasié, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher encore, une main sur sa hanche, la tête contre la courbe délicate qui liait sa gorge à son épaule. Elle répondit de l'un de ces petits frémissements qui lui donnaient envie de grogner de fierté virile et se blottit contre lui.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle n'osa pas remuer d'un cil, écoutant prudemment les sensations de plaisir, d'épuisement et de soulagement que son corps lui transmettait. Oh, elle sentait déjà des courbatures se former le long de ses cuisses et de ses muscles intimes, mais cela valait le coup. Cela valait mille fois le coup. Elle troquerait cette douce bénédiction contre bien des douleurs plus fortes que cet inconfort presque futile.

— Il vaut mieux qu'on se rhabille, finit par grommeler Haku d'un ton presque ensommeillé. Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid.

— Tu me réchauffes, non ?

Elle accentua son contre-argument d'une petite moue et du pouvoir de ses grands yeux bleus, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis une éternité. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant son expression puis fondit sur elle, déposant des baisers sur sa gorge et des chatouilles le long de ses flancs nus. Elle gloussa, un son exubérant, libre, extatique, suppliant entre deux éclats de rire qu'il la laisse s'éloigner et s'habiller. Quand il fut satisfait et certain qu'elle n'essayerait plus de le manipuler, il la laissa faire.

— Je pourrais jouer de mes yeux aussi, tu sais, fit-il en la regardant enfiler ses sous-vêtements comme elle le pouvait sans se lever. Tu n'arrivais jamais à me résister au Pays des Vagues.

— Et imagine ce que ça va être maintenant que tu connais mes autres faiblesses.

Un rictus amusé et suggestif dansa sur les lèvres d'Haku. Il se redressa, lui tendit le reste de ses vêtements et l'aida à les renfiler sans se redresser au-delà d'une position assise. Il avait été aussi doux que possible durant leur étreinte pour ne pas lui provoquer de nouveau mal de tête, mais elle devait garder le lit encore quelques heures. Ordre du médecin. Et c'était lui, le médecin, après tout. Il savait ce qu'il racontait.

— Je vais désactiver le sceau et aller te chercher de quoi manger et boire. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis affamé.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que c'était son cas aussi. Chaque fois qu'elle avait couché avec Temari, elle avait eu besoin de se restaurer une fois leur étreinte terminée. Ces moments partagés dans le lit après que celle qui avait perdu au pierre-papier-ciseaux soit allée chercher un plateau de boissons et snacks à grignoter faisaient partie de ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus.

— J'ai faim et soif aussi, accorda-t-elle sans honte. Prends ta collation avec la mienne et viens me rejoindre, si tu veux ? J'aime partager un repas après… Ce genre d'activités.

— Le sexe, Eien-chan. Tu peux utiliser les mots qu'il faut pour me parler. Je suis doux, pas timide. On a couché ensemble, il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. Ni toi ni moi n'aimons les euphémismes.

Elle lui accorda ce point avec un sourire joueur, le regardant s'éloigner de l'autre côté de la tente. Avec un dernier regard pour elle, il sortit. Elle put suivre son chakra pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si loin que l'ouverture nécessaire sur son sens supplémentaire s'avère douloureuse avec toutes les autres présences dans le camp. Avec un soupir comblé, elle se blottit sous la couverture qu'il avait rajustée sur elle, se noyant dans la chaleur qui s'attardait après leurs ébats, merveilleusement détendue.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau plutôt chargé sur les bras. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir dehors ; ni lui ni son chargement n'avaient été mouillés. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, pressée de retrouver la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il installa la nourriture et les boissons de son côté à elle. Il pourrait plus facilement tendre le bras par-dessus elle pour attraper ce qu'il voulait que l'inverse, après tout. Ils grignotèrent pensivement, profitant d'un silence complice, flottant encore tous deux sur un nuage d'euphorie post-coïtale.

— Tu es sûre que Suigetsu n'aura aucun problème ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix après qu'ils aient fini de se restaurer.

— Aucun, je t'assure. En fait, je l'ai croisé en venant ici, et il est déjà au courant. Il dit que ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que leur ami dirait, oui.

— Ils vont bien, Chôjûrô et lui ?

— Hm hm. Ce sont eux qui se sont occupés du rapport à Mei-sama concernant notre partie du combat, après que Zabuza-shishou ait raconté la vôtre. Ça t'a fait du bien de te servir du Murmure, pas vrai ?

— Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de s'imposer même si je l'avais voulu. Mais… Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Mes Portes sont tellement remplies que ça fait presque mal, mais si je n'avais pas été blessée je serais sans doute pleine d'énergie.

— Oh, mais tu _es _pleine d'énergie. Tu crois que tous les blessés couchent avec quelqu'un dès leur réveil par ici ? Si ce chakra ne travaillait pas aussi activement à réparer le peu de dégâts laissé après que je t'aie soignée, tu aurais passé la dernière heure à somnoler.

— Hum, sans façon. Je préfère m'amuser avec toi que dormir.

— J'avais cru comprendre, taquina-t-il en effleurant sa nuque du bout des lèvres.

Elle frémit, mais il était encore trop tôt pour que le feu en elle se rallume. Elle se doutait que c'était le cas pour Haku aussi. Elle savait que les hommes avaient souvent besoin de plus de temps que les femmes pour être à nouveau prêts pour la chose. Elle tendit le bras derrière elle pour lui caresser les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrelace ses doigts aux siens dans une protestation silencieuse contre la position inconfortable qu'elle imposait à son propre bras.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché, Haku.

— Et je suis heureux que tu sois la première femme avec qui j'ai couché.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, Hitomi se sentant glisser vers une douce somnolence. Cependant, elle retrouva tous ses sens quand le battant qui maintenait fermée l'entrée de l'infirmerie vola, laissant le passage à Ensui. Il ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude, la tension de ses épaules et l'étincelle vaguement paniquée dans ses yeux le trahissaient au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu dissimuler. Il se rua en avant quand il vit son apprentie puis s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule, les joues virant à une intense nuance de rouge.

Elle rougit aussi, réalisant qu'Haku n'avait pas réactivé le sceau en revenant près d'elle, mais ne se démonta pas. Son maître savait presque aussi bien qu'elle ce qui la liait à ce jeune homme en particulier. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, le Jônin laissa son inquiétude mener la danse et approcha, s'agenouillant en seiza près du lit. Il examina son apprentie du regard, ses yeux bleu pâle s'arrêtant sur les siens. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, au-delà de sa blessure, que le partenaire qu'elle s'était choisi l'avait bien traitée. Elle confirma d'un petit hochement de tête.

— Zabuza m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, l'informa-t-il d'une voix un peu serrée. J'aurais dû prévoir que ça se produirait, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour rectifier cette erreur. Demain, tu t'entraîneras avec moi, à l'intérieur d'un genjutsu.

Elle grogna mais accepta cet état de faits – rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait contraint son maître à changer d'avis, de toute façon. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi préoccupant et dangereux. Et pour qu'il se résolve à user de genjutsu… Il détestait cela, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Il était doué, plus que la plupart des Nara, si doué que certaines de ses techniques personnelles, celles qui lui avaient valu son nom-de-guerre, étaient imprégnées d'illusions. Elle ne l'avait vu s'en remettre à ces techniques qu'à une seule reprise, lors de l'invasion de Konoha – quand il avait dû abattre ce qui ressemblait à un régiment pour couvrir la fuite de sa protégée en direction de l'hôpital.

— Haku-kun, merci de l'avoir soignée. Tu as fait un bon travail.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de menacer le garçon. S'il maltraitait son apprentie de quelque manière que ce soit, _elle _le transformerait en cuir pour chaussures avant qu'il ait la chance de lever le petit doigt. Il l'avait bien élevée, après tout. Toutes ces années, il s'était assuré qu'elle entretienne une image positive d'elle-même, qu'elle soit consciente de sa valeur, de la manière dont elle méritait d'être traitée quel que soit le type de relations qu'elle consommait. Il lui avait aussi appris à se venger, sans jamais lésiner sur les moyens ou la cruauté nécessaires pour rendre les coups – et s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent qu'une fois. Oui, il avait fait de son mieux. La dépression dont elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sortie – ne sortirait peut-être jamais – avait infligé un coup dur à ses objectifs, mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras.

— Oh, Eien ? Mei-sama m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle veut te voir seule, après-demain à dix-heures du matin. Apparemment, cela concerne certains plans particuliers, qui ne concernent que toi. Je serai déjà reparti en mission à ce moment-là mais tu m'écriras si tu as besoin d'aide avec ce qu'elle te demande.

— Bien sûr, Père.

Il sourit, toujours aussi ému d'entendre ce mot dans sa bouche, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les deux amants à eux-mêmes. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait sous cette tente ; cela ne le regardait pas.


	126. Pour un être cher

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi retrouva son maître dans la petite tente qu'il occupait. Elle était nerveuse, trop pour le cacher. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas honte d'exprimer ses sentiments devant lui. Pas alors qu'il la regardait toujours avec ce mélange de respect et de tendresse au fond des yeux qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et le laisser la protéger du vil monde extérieur. Il laissa un petit sourire triste jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise laissée vide en face de la sienne.

— Ne me déteste pas, ma puce. Cela n'aura rien d'agréable mais, je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas.

— Jamais, Père.

Il sourit à nouveau, sans qu'aucune lueur ne s'allume dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens, puis leva les mains pour exécuter une série de mudra qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se tendit mais le regarda dans les yeux, le point de contact le plus probable de la technique. Le décor autour d'elle disparut, remplacé par l'intérieur d'une grotte bien connue.

— Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Devant ses yeux déjà voilés de larmes se découpait la silhouette du Jashiniste dont elle n'avait jamais appris le nom, celui qui lui avait fait du _mal_. Le Murmure bondit à l'intérieur d'elle, furieux, cruel, mais il ne pouvait rien contre cet adversaire. Impuissante, elle ne lutta même pas contre les liens qui la maintenaient attachée à une colonne de pierre tandis qu'il s'approchait et saisissait une poignée de ses cheveux. Son premier sanglot lui échappa juste avant l'impact de sa tête contre la roche. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites…

Et Ensui la rattrapa tandis qu'elle glissait de sa chaise. Elle le repoussa, se précipita dehors et vomit le peu qu'elle avait réussi à manger le matin même, son maître sur les talons. Il attrapa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage pour qu'elle ne se salisse pas, sa main libre frottant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment il se sentait, _lui_, de lui faire revivre tout ça. Les cris de rage et de détresse qu'il avait poussés derrière l'éboulis hantaient encore ses cauchemars.

— Courage, ma puce. Je te promets que ça finira par aller mieux. Tu dois juste réussir à rester lucide, d'accord ? Quand ce sera le cas, je te montrerai comment te défendre, tu pourras toujours te défendre contre ce genre d'agression.

Elle grogna une réponse inarticulée mais se redressa en s'appuyant lourdement contre lui, une nouvelle preuve de sa confiance sans limite. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen : à Kirigakure, la médecine avait cinquante ans de retard et la psychothérapie n'existait pas encore pour sauver les shinobi de leurs traumatismes. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes, sur la désensibilisation et le fait de répondre par une violence au moins égale. Elle savait qu'Ensui désespérait d'un autre moyen de l'aider, et que son échec sur ce plan le révulsait.

— J-je suis désolée, Père. Je l'endurerai mieux cette fois, je vous le promets.

Le regard immensément triste, il la guida en silence à l'intérieur de la tente jusqu'à la chaise qu'elle avait occupée auparavant. Tout son corps luttait contre ce qu'il avait à faire, Hitomi le voyait même dans son état. Elle distinguait chaque signe subtil de son état d'esprit, de la crispation autour de ses lèvres à ses yeux plus profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites que de coutume, ses cernes plus sombres aussi. Avait-il seulement réussi à dormir cette nuit-là ? Hitomi, elle, n'avait dû son sommeil qu'à Haku, qui s'était dévoué pour un deuxième round afin de la laisser épuisée et détendue malgré la menace du lendemain matin. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait trouvé Suigetsu blotti contre elle du côté que son petit-ami avait laissé libre et… Et cela l'avait immensément réconfortée, même si elle s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas la tirer du sommeil.

Au bout de quatre fois, elle était capable de garder les yeux ouverts, mais ce ne fut qu'au milieu de l'après-midi qu'elle réussit à bouger au cœur de l'illusion. Ensui semblait soulagé… Et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Chaque fois qu'il devait relancer le genjutsu, ses mains tremblaient un peu plus, le rictus sur ses lèvres apparaissait un peu plus clairement. À ce stade, ils avaient tous les deux la respiration laborieuse et les cheveux humides de sueur, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait accepté de battre en retraite avant que leur objectif ne soit accompli : Hitomi par fierté et Ensui par respect pour elle et son esprit combatif.

Enfin, il lui montra comment se défendre quand elle souffrait d'une blessure à la tête, comment rester lucide malgré la douleur et le sentiment de vulnérabilité qui lui envahissaient l'esprit. Une heure plus tard, elle se montrait capable de lutter – enfin, il fut satisfait. Il rompit l'illusion et se prit la tête entre les mains, la ligne de ses épaules trahissant un cocktail si instable d'émotions qu'elle détourna le regard. Non qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir faible et vaincu, elle savait qu'il était un homme avec toutes les faiblesses que cela impliquait, mais… Mais elle avait _mal_ de voir les conséquences de ses propres problèmes sur lui.

— Va retrouver des amis, fit-il d'une voix rauque en regardant ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

— Père, vous ne devriez pas rester seul…

— Je sais me gérer, ma puce. Va retrouver tes amis. Je viendrai te voir avant de partir en mission.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en entendant l'accent dur dans sa voix, mais finit par céder à ses exigences, lui jetant un dernier regard triste avant de quitter la tente. Elle erra dans le camp, les nerfs à vif, jusqu'à ce que Suigetsu la remarque et se dresse sur sa route, la forçant à s'arrêter. Il pleuvait à nouveau, un crachin persistant qui s'infiltrait partout.

— Eien-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Uh ?

Elle l'avait entendu, mais elle ne savait que répondre. Elle ne faisait rien, sinon s'éloigner de son maître quand son instinct lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. Mais comment l'aurait-elle aidé ? C'était sa faute, la faute de ses faiblesses et de toutes les imperfections dont elle ne semblait jamais se débarrasser vraiment.

— Eien-chan, je vais te ramener dans ta tente, d'accord ?

Il arrêta un Genin qui passait à côté de lui, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'approcha d'Hitomi tandis que le jeune garçon s'éloignait au pas de course. La jeune fille, d'habitude si curieuse, ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction face à l'échange – son ami ne put que s'en inquiéter davantage. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la guida en direction des tentes occupées par les Konohajin, mal à l'aise de la voir se laisser faire comme ça.

— Assieds-toi, je vais te faire du thé et puis on va pouvoir parler de ce qui ne va pas, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, absente, mais ne remua pas quand il la laissa au milieu de sa tente. Elle détestait cet endroit, cette petite cellule de tissu détrempée et surchargée. Un rictus révulsé se peignit pendant un instant sur ses lèvres puis la lueur combative et colérique disparut de son regard et elle resta là. Immobile. Perdue. Jamais elle n'avait avec tant de violence désiré se trouver sur les terres de son clan, la maison juste à côté de celle de Shikaku, là où ce genre de souffrances ne pouvait la poursuivre. Elle sursauta légèrement quand Suigetsu lui posa l'une de ses couvertures sur les épaules et l'attira sur son futon, qu'il avait déroulé. La couverture sentait comme Ensui. Elle l'avait sans doute emballée dans son paquetage par erreur… Cela ne l'empêcha pas de respirer cette odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— À ce point, hm ? Tu veux en parler ?

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Finalement, elle se décida :

— Mon père… I-il s'est fait du mal en essayant de me désensibiliser à la chose qui m'a fait me figer pendant notre mission. Il s'est fait beaucoup de mal.

Les sourcils froncés, Suigetsu s'assit à ses côtés, son bras retrouvant sa place sur ses épaules. Il semblait un peu perdu ; elle se souvint soudain que lui n'avait jamais pu compter sur des parents pour le guider et le soutenir, seulement son frère, qui était mort si jeune. Haku avait fini par lui raconter l'histoire : Mangetsu était décédé devant les yeux de son frère, en tentant en vain de le protéger d'Orochimaru. Tout leur entraînement avait été insuffisant face à la puissance du Sannin et de son très fameux – à l'époque – Quintet d'Otogakure.

— Parfois, on doit se faire du mal pour les gens qu'on aime. On appelle ça le sens du sacrifice. Je sais que tu es bien placée pour connaître cette notion.

Il ne pouvait pas, bien entendu, aborder les évènements particuliers à voix haute en plein cœur du camp, sans sceau d'isolement, mais elle savait. Il y avait eu tant d'exemples durant ces dernières années de moments où elle s'était interposée entre ses amis et un grand péril, quand elle aurait pu tout simplement fuir… Elle replia ses genoux et y posa son menton après avoir entouré ses jambes de ses bras, le regard rivé au sol.

— C'est juste… Je n'ai aucun problème à le faire, encore et encore, mais le voir faire… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une hypocrite ?

— Un peu, admit Suigetsu, mais j'imagine que c'est normal d'être hypocrite avec ce genre de sujets. Senjin-san est un shinobi, Eien-chan, et l'un des plus droits que je connaisse si tout ce que m'a raconté Haku est vrai. Comment peux-tu être surprise qu'il se sacrifie pour ton bien ? Est-ce que tu ne lui rendrais pas la pareille ?

— Sans hésiter.

— Alors comment peux-tu le blâmer s'il réagit de la même manière que toi ? Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur, mais tu ne peux pas toujours protéger les gens que tu aimes, surtout pas contre eux-mêmes.

Elle grogna, cacha son visage contre ses genoux mais ne nia pas. De toute façon, il était le maître et elle l'élève. Quel droit avait-elle de décider ce qui était bon pour lui, ce dont il avait besoin ? Suigetsu lui frotta gentiment le dos ; il la voyait se laisser atteindre par ses arguments et cela le soulageait un peu. Il savait comme elle pouvait être bornée et protectrice. Ses plans la mettaient toujours en première ligne – le meilleur exemple restait celui qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur les jinchûriki. On pouvait retourner la situation comme on voulait, elle resterait la personne qui se dressait encore et encore contre un ennemi plus puissant et retors qu'elle.

Haku entra soudain dans la tente, le regard légèrement alarmé. Il observa son petit-ami et son amante, sembla décrypter quelque chose dans leurs langages corporels qui lui montra tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et s'approcha en douceur, se délestant de ses armes, de ses bottes et d'une épaisseur de son kimono de combat. Même ainsi, ils prenaient tous les trois quasiment toute la place disponible sous le dôme de tissu. C'était ce qu'Hitomi voulait, un espace trop étroit saturé de chakra et de chaleur corporelle dans lequel elle pouvait se rouler en boule et oublier l'extérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, Eien-chan ? Ressortir t'entraîner, te reposer ? Nous plumer au poker, peut-être ?

Elle émit un petit rire étranglé mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accueillir le poids et la chaleur d'Haku contre elle comme une bénédiction. Tous ses instincts de kunoichi auraient dû se révolter contre la proximité des deux shinobi étrangers, lutter contre leur contact, contre la manière dont ils envahissaient son espace vital. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé quand Suigetsu l'enlaça par derrière, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Haku. Tant pis pour ce qu'une kunoichi était censée faire, penser ou dire. Elle avait besoin de ses amis.

La nuit venue, elle retourna dans la tente d'Ensui, gorgée de la tendresse qu'Haku et Suigetsu lui avaient offerte sans réserve. Elle avait passé des heures allongée entre eux sur un futon trop mince, sous une tonne de couvertures, à cuire lentement dans la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient. Quelque chose s'était apaisé en elle, une angoisse sourde qui lui avait jusque-là mordu le ventre sans arrêt. Positivement saturée de réconfort, elle se sentait assez forte pour affronter ce qui l'attendait dans la tente de son maître.

Il dormait, prostré sur un futon trop petit et à peine couvert malgré l'humidité qui aggravait le froid incessant sur cette île. La chaise sur laquelle Hitomi avait été assise quelques heures plus tôt gisait brisée en plusieurs morceaux dans un coin. Elle étouffa son chakra, se déplaça sans le moindre bruit comme il le lui avait appris jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés, s'agenouilla tout en le regardant comme elle le pouvait dans l'obscurité presque totale. Il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Même dans le sommeil, une tension s'attardait sur ses traits, de ses sourcils froncés à ses lèvres plissées. Avec un petit soupir, elle rajouta deux couvertures sur sa forme endormie, s'allongea derrière lui et lui enlaça la taille, le front pressé contre son dos.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il s'était retourné et lui faisait désormais face, un long bras la maintenant contre lui, sa tête par-dessus la sienne. Sa respiration semblait plus calme, plus profonde ; son chakra lui aussi circulait à un rythme plus tranquille à l'intérieur de son corps. Profondément satisfaite, Hitomi referma les yeux et retourna dans sa Bibliothèque. Elle s'était attendue à la trouver dévastée, les hautes étagères écroulées les unes sur les autres mais, à sa grande surprise, seule une vague odeur de sang rappelait la fragilité qu'elle avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, au cœur de l'illusion d'Ensui. Rien qu'un peu de rangement et de lecture ne puisse arranger.

Le soleil levant les trouva tous deux dressés devant la tente, perdus dans la routine de leur salut rituel avec un mélange d'aisance et de soulagement. Leur lointaine affiliation aux Nara, qui avaient leur propre salut, expliquait sans difficulté pourquoi leurs gestes étaient différents de ceux de leurs camarades Konohajin, dont aucun n'était issus d'un clan. Mamoru menait cette troupe-là à travers l'enchaînement, les gestes encore aussi gracieux, vifs et saturés d'énergie que ceux du plus jeune shinobi du groupe.

— Je dois y aller, soupira Ensui quand ils eurent fini. J'ai tout juste le temps de boire une tasse de thé et de manger mon petit-déjeuner en marchant avant de retourner en mission avec Ao-san et un Jônin que je ne connais pas.

— Il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard, accorda son apprentie. J'ai entendu dire qu'Ao-san détestait les retardataires.

— Hm hm. Après trois missions effectuées avec lui, je n'arrive pas à décider s'il te détesterait ou s'il t'adorerait. Tiens-moi au courant de ce que Mei-sama te veut, d'accord ? Je t'aime, ma puce.

Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda terminer de remonter le fermoir de ses bottes. Là seulement elle se reprit et répondit d'une petite voix étranglée :

— Je vous aime, Père. Soyez prudent.

— Tu sais que je le serai.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa le front sans le moindre égard pour les Konohajin qui assistaient à ces adieux effusifs avec un air vaguement gêné puis s'éloigna d'une démarche souple et rapide à travers l'océan de tentes. Le cœur enflé d'un mélange de joie amère et de mélancolie, la jeune fille se détourna à son tour. Elle aussi devait se préparer. Si elle se présentait échevelée devant Mei, celle-ci s'en montrerait sans doute offensée, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas l'excuse de revenir de mission.

— Ah, Eien-chan, parfait, la salua la Mizukage quand elle fut annoncée et entra dans la tente de commandement. Ton père t'a transmis le message.

— Oui, Mei-sama. Il m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler de certains plans particuliers ?

Le geste que fit la Mizukage en devenir pour congédier ses ANBU et autres gardes ne manquait pas de subtilité – pourtant, Hitomi le vit, peut-être parce qu'elle s'y attendait, tout comme elle sentit les signatures de chakra qui les environnaient s'éloigner les unes après les autres.

— Active un sceau d'isolement, s'il te plaît, Eien-chan. Ce que j'ai à dire ne concerne que toi.

La jeune fille se mit aussitôt au travail. Elle effleura du bout des doigts l'un des sceaux de stockage dissimulés dans les bandages qui enserraient son avant-bras droit, attrapa celui demandé par Mei et l'activa d'une étincelle de chakra. Aussitôt, un dôme iridescent entoura les deux femmes – sa créatrice le savait parfaitement opaque de l'extérieur pour l'avoir fait tester par Ensui et Shikaku, une éternité plus tôt.

— Vous pouvez parler, Mei-sama. Le sceau est en place.

La cheffe de guerre se redressa sur sa chaise à haut dossier comme si elle se trouvait assise dans un trône et lui fit signe d'approcher. Docile, Hitomi avança jusqu'au pied de l'estrade mais ne poussa pas l'audace jusqu'à monter dessus. Les seuls shinobi qu'elle avait vus poser le pied sur les tréteaux de bois étaient ses généraux, et encore. Même eux semblaient préférer rester au niveau du sol. Mei, elle, n'avait pas de choix : le maintien de son commandement passait par ce genre d'apparences, aussi superficielles soient-elles.

— Tout d'abord, je voulais t'avertir qu'Utakata-chan est rentré de mission. Je n'ai pas de Salle des Sceaux, mais je l'ai convoqué dans une heure pour qu'il vienne recevoir ton sceau. Tu auras assez de place ?

Hitomi évalua l'espace autour d'elle puis hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Ce serait juste, et pas aussi confortable que sur un sol de pierre parfaitement lisse, mais elle savait que son travail ne pouvait pas toujours s'effectuer dans un cadre optimal. Les Maîtres des Sceaux devaient entre autres faire preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation exemplaire. Une partie de son esprit s'ingénia aussitôt à calculer les adaptations nécessaires ; elle resta malgré tout concentrée sur Mei, qui semblait soulagée de pouvoir enfin faire protéger son jinchûriki.

— Parfait. Passons à la raison principale de cette convocation.

Hitomi se redressa légèrement en entendant ces mots, alerte et attentive. Elle sentit le chakra de Mei s'agiter légèrement et dut réprimer un frisson d'anticipation tandis qu'une vague d'adrénaline courait dans ses veines en réponse.

— Tu vas m'aider à élaborer un plan qui nous permettra d'entrer dans la salle d'audience de Yagura à l'aide du Dieu de la Foudre. Le reste des troupes attendra en stationnement tout autour de Kirigakure et lancera l'assaut dès que nous aurons disparu, avec une petite sélection de shinobi. Combien peux-tu en transporter en une seule fois ?

Hitomi haussa les épaules. Elle avait fait des tests en ce sens au sanctuaire, bien consciente qu'il lui serait utile de s'habituer à la manipulation différente et plus complexe qu'une simple téléportation seule.

— Vous incluse, une dizaine de personnes, je dirais. Le problème n'est pas là, Mei-sama. Quand j'ai commencé à utiliser le Dieu de la Foudre, je ne supportais pas le paradoxe créé par mon déplacement. Je vomissais, j'avais la tête qui tournait… En combat, j'aurais été inutile. Les shinobi que vous choisirez pour nous accompagner devront tout comme vous s'entraîner à supporter le contrecoup jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

La jeune fille vit bien que cette nouvelle contrariait Mei, mais elle possédait assez de bon sens pour ne pas protester contre les dires de la Konohajin. Les délais imprévus se produisaient en permanence depuis que la rébellion avait grandi au-delà d'une simple rumeur dans les ruelles de Kirigakure. Elle préférait attaquer quand ses troupes seraient aussi prêtes que possible plutôt que de les voir se faire massacrer parce qu'elle aurait voulu se précipiter.

— Combien de temps, à ton avis ?

— Deux, trois semaines d'entraînement quotidien, peut-être un mois pour les personnes plus sensibles. Vous ne serez que des passagers, le contrecoup est moins fort dans ce cas.

— Très bien. On commencera demain, dans ce cas. Est-ce qu'il y a assez de place ici ? Je ne veux pas que le plan s'ébruite, au cas où.

— Je devrai installer un sceau d'isolement plus large à l'intérieur de la tente dans ce cas mais oui, ça devrait convenir.

— Fais ça en attendant Utakata-chan. On travaillera sur le plan en lui-même pendant que tu entraîneras les ninjas que j'ai choisis pour nous accompagner. Certains détails ne sont pas encore déterminés, je veux ton avis dessus. Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui est possible ou non.

Puisque ni Minato ni Tobirama ne foulaient encore le sol des Nations Élémentaires, cette vérité prenait un arrière-goût amer qu'Hitomi décida pourtant de ne pas relever. Elle rompit le sceau d'isolement et commença à en tracer un autre le long des limites de la tente de commandement, aussi large et discret que possible. Très peu de gens connaissaient suffisamment de fûinjutsu pour identifier la fonction du sceau qu'elle traçait – ceux qui en étaient capables ne hausseraient pas un sourcil à l'idée que le centre de décision de la rébellion soit protégé de la sorte. Malgré tout, son instinct de shinobi la poussait à dissimuler, tromper, mystifier.

— Mei-sama ? appela le Chûnin de garde depuis l'extérieur de la tente. Utakata-san est arrivé.

— Parfait. Fais-le entrer.

Soudain attentive, Hitomi se redressa de l'endroit où elle s'était agenouillée pour terminer son tracé et rangea son matériel dans un sceau de stockage. Dans l'un des carnets remplis de l'écriture serrée et inélégante de Minato, elle avait lu qu'il était de mauvais genre de montrer ses pinceaux à la personne qui voulait recevoir son travail sans qu'on le lui demande. Elle se trouvait étrangement attachée à ces traditions que tout le monde avait oubliées, sauf peut-être les deux derniers maîtres vivants de son art. Ils étaient vieux, tous les deux, en particulier pour des shinobi de leur rang. Ils mourraient sans doute avant elle – et soudain elle deviendrait la seule représentante de l'ordre auquel elle aspirait à appartenir. Une perspective effrayante.

— Mei-sama, Zabuza-san m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?

— Entre, Utakata-chan.

Un homme grand et mince franchit le battant de tissu, ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés dissimulant la partie gauche de son visage. Un cerne épais soulignait le seul de ses yeux visible, d'un brun tiède, seul signe immédiatement identifiable de la fatigue qu'il ressentait sans doute après sa longue mission. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait au campement depuis l'arrivée d'Hitomi et Ensui. Il portait l'uniforme classique des Jônin de Kirigakure, froissé et sale – était-ce par attachement qu'il ne l'avait pas adapté à son style particulier, ou pour mieux se fondre dans la masse ?

— Utakata-chan, je te présente Eien Senjin. Je t'ai parlé d'elle, tu te souviens ? La prodige du fûinjutsu de Konohagakure ?

Il se raidit légèrement mais acquiesça. Dans son regard apparut une lueur de méfiance, discrète, maîtrisée, mais pas assez bien cachée pour échapper à Hitomi. Elle comprenait.

— Je me souviens, Mei-sama, répondit-il docilement.

— Le moment est venu de la laisser faire son travail. Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le centre de la tente.

Hitomi rosit légèrement et détourna le regard quand elle vit Utakata se tendre et serrer les mâchoires.

— C'est, hum, nécessaire parce que le sceau prend beaucoup de place et que tracer sur des vêtements est beaucoup plus difficile. Je ne regarderai pas, Utakata-san, si ça vous gêne.

Il renifla d'un air amusé mais se détendit, exactement comme la jeune kunoichi l'avait voulu en adoptant une attitude clairement timide. Il dézippa sa veste rigide, dont la coupe était légèrement différente de celle de Konoha, puis se débarrassa du sous-pull matelassé qu'il portait dessous avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Elle détourna le regard par respect mais aussi pour entretenir l'image de timidité qu'il lui associait. Une fois qu'il se fut allongé sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Mei, Hitomi s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son front.

— Dormez bien, Utakata-san.

Son grognement affirmatif mourut dans sa gorge à mi-chemin tandis que la technique imposait son emprise sur lui. Dès qu'il se fut totalement détendu, Hitomi se mit au travail. Elle n'aimait pas trop que Mei la regarde mais ne pouvait pas exactement lui ordonner de partir… De toute façon, si la Mizukage avait été assez avancée dans l'Art des Sceaux pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, ce que la jeune fille faisait, elle n'aurait pas besoin de ses services.

— Voilà, annonça-t-elle en se redressant quand le sceau fut contracté sous l'aisselle d'Utakata. Il se réveillera bientôt. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a fait parvenir les explications sur comment s'en servir ?

— Haku me les a données et je les lui ai transmises mot pour mot, répondit Mei en s'étirant discrètement. Je lui ai aussi fait jurer sur son insigne de s'en servir. Il est borné mais il ne veut pas mourir.

Hitomi renifla tout en s'essuyant les mains, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

— J'ai l'impression que tous les jinchûriki sont bornés. À Kumogakure, la porteuse du Nibi a dû assommer celui du Hachibi pour que je puisse le marquer. Apparemment, il était certain de pouvoir se débrouiller seul, refusait de mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger, bla, bla, bla.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel pour ponctuer son propos, jouant si bien l'indignation que Mei émit un rire léger et musical.

— Tu parles de lui comme s'il était un enfant, mais il n'a pas la trentaine ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander du coup. Si quelqu'un se comporte comme un enfant, je le traiterai comme tel, même si cette personne est aussi vieille que Mamoru-san.

— Tu peux y aller, Eien-chan. Je te veux ici demain, une heure après l'aube et prête à entraîner les shinobi que j'aurai mandatés pour nous accompagner.

La jeune fille s'inclina et prit congé, les traits soigneusement figés en une expression neutre. Elle avait du mal à réaliser à quel point ses plans avaient avancé depuis sa fuite de Konoha sous le couvert d'une identité créée à la hâte. Tous les jinchûriki, sauf un, portaient désormais sa marque et l'utiliseraient en cas de problème. Il ne restait que le cas de Yagura à traiter. Certes, la situation était complexe, puisqu'il faudrait tuer le Mizukage pour libérer son démon, garder le lac autour duquel Kirigakure avait été bâtie jusqu'à ce qu'il y réapparaisse, lui assigner un nouveau jinchûriki, le sceller et puis seulement le marquer – elle fut prise de vertige rien qu'en énonçant toutes ces étapes. Difficile, oui. Insurmontable ? Non, pas vraiment.

Dès le lendemain, elle commença à entraîner la Mizukage et les neuf shinobi qu'elle avait choisis comme sa cheffe de guerre le lui avait ordonné. Haku, Chôjûrô, Suigetsu, Zabuza et Mamoru faisaient partie des heureux sélectionnés, tout comme les deux ANBU envoyés par Tsunade et un ninja qu'Hitomi ne connaissait pas. Ensui et Ao, toujours en mission elle ne savait où, n'avaient pas été inclus dans ce petit groupe, mais son apprentie avait rapporté à son maître ce qu'ils y faisaient. Elle le tenait informés, comme les Nara le faisaient toujours au sein de leur clan. Il répondait parfois, quelques phrases laconiques qui promettaient qu'il allait bien, que ses coéquipiers allaient bien, qu'il lui raconterait tout à son retour.

Dans la tente de commandement, les shinobi choisis par Mei s'entraînaient aux côtés de celle-ci entre les mains peu expérimentées d'Hitomi. Après avoir demandé conseil à Tobirama sous un sceau d'isolement, elle décida que la seule façon pertinente de procéder ne serait plaisante pour personne. Elle les attrapait par le bras et les téléportait à un autre bout de la tente quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes cèdent, puis passait au suivant. Au bout d'une semaine, ils cessèrent de vomir. Au bout de deux, elle pouvait tous les transporter d'un seul coup sans qu'ils ne rendent le contenu de leur estomac, mais arrivaient désorientés là où elle le voulait.

Au bout de trois semaines, comme elle l'avait prévu, ils étaient prêts.

Et leur plan avec.


	127. L'appel de la guerre

La lune se couchait lentement quand Mei convoqua Hitomi seule sous sa tente. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce que la future Mizukage lui voulait. Même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur unité savaient que l'assaut sur Kirigakure se préparait. Elle lisait sur les visages des rebelles un mélange de détermination et de crainte qui accélérait les battements de son cœur et agitait le Murmure sous sa peau.

— Mei-sama, s'annonça-t-elle simplement.

Le Chûnin habituellement assigné à cette tâche avait été blessé lors d'une rixe hors du camp et se reposait à l'infirmerie sous le regard attentif d'Haku. Hitomi ne parvenait pas à articuler son soulagement à l'idée que Mei ait choisi au moins un ninja capable sur le plan médical pour leur unité. Elle, elle comptait à peine. Ensui aurait été un meilleur choix. Mais Haku… Haku se débrouillait bien. Il aurait fait des merveilles s'il avait eu la chance d'étudier sous l'égide de Konoha, le village le plus avancé dans ce domaine.

— Eien-chan. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Avec un petit hochement de tête, la jeune fille tendit un petit galet à la cheffe de guerre, la regardant passer son pouce sur la balise qu'elle y avait apposée. C'était le plus petit sceau qu'elle parvenait à produire, plus petit encore que ceux qu'elle avait commencé à fixer sur certaines de ses armes de jet. Elle s'était entraînée, elle aussi, quand les shinobi qu'elle habituait à la sensation du Hiraishin se trouvaient tous hors-service et attendaient que la terre arrête de danser sous leurs pieds pour se remettre à l'ouvrage. Ils avaient tous, à un moment ou un autre, observé d'un air médusé tandis qu'elle lançait un kunai en direction d'une cible et se téléportait assez vite pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'y plante.

Bien entendu, ils n'avaient vu aucun de ses échecs au sanctuaire, les multitudes de petites coupures qu'Ensui avait dû soigner à chaque fois qu'elle ratait son coup. Non, ils ne voyaient que le symbole, l'Éclair Rouge de Konoha comme l'écho d'une légende pas encore tout à fait oubliée. Ils voyaient la force, l'espoir, un succès juste au bout de leurs doigts, ils voyaient une arme sûre et sans faille. Ils voyaient exactement ce qu'elle avait désiré leur montrer et tombaient dans le panneau comme des enfants.

— Bien. Je vais le transmettre à Miki-san, il s'occupera du transfert.

Miki faisait partie des dizaines d'espions que Mei avait réussi à placer au fil des années à l'intérieur du Village Caché. Si Hitomi se souvenait bien de ce que Haku lui avait confié, il faisait partie des mieux gradés, de ceux que Yagura envoyait à la recherche des rares membres de clans shinobis à ne pas avoir rejoint la rébellion ou avoir déjà été tués. Chacun de ses actes était pensé et pesé pour obtenir et cultiver la confiance du Mizukage au pouvoir. La jeune Konohajin ne pouvait imaginer se trouver dans une telle situation, survivre, accomplir sa mission.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, elle patienta. Elle patienta, traquant constamment les déplacements de sa balise. Ce n'était pas que grâce à sa connaissance étendue des Nations Élémentaires et à la carte mentale à taille réelle contenue dans sa Bibliothèque qu'elle parviendrait à estimer le moment d'agir : elle avait fourni l'un de ses précieux carnets communicants à l'espion. Miki lui enverrait un message quand il se trouverait dans la salle d'audience.

— Mei-sama, murmura-t-elle en sentant le feuillet entre ses doigts refroidir.

Elle baissa les yeux, contempla la petite tache d'encre en forme d'empreinte digitale sur une mer de blanc et rencontra le regard vert de la Mizukage en essayant de ne pas montrer le mélange de peur et d'anticipation qui grandissait en elle.

— Il est temps.

Aussitôt, la Mizukage fit signe à son Chûnin de garde, remis de ses blessures, de sonner le rassemblement. Hitomi n'assista pas au discours, trop occupée à s'assurer que tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin au cœur de la bataille était prêt. Le Murmure s'agitait sans la moindre pause à l'intérieur d'elle, intense et cruel, brûlant et tiraillant ses méridiens dans l'espoir de se voir relâché sur le champ de bataille. Comme si elle était si stupide, si inconsciente, si avide de voir le sang couler en rivières carmin à ses pieds.

Les shinobi qui les accompagneraient dans la salle d'audience arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Eux non plus n'écoutaient pas le discours de leur meneuse, et même s'ils le cachaient bien, elle pouvait voir la crainte de ceux qui ne venaient pas comme elle de Konoha. Ils avaient vécu sous l'égide de Yagura. Ils savaient mieux que quiconque de quoi le tyran était capable, même si tous ignoraient pourquoi il avait changé de comportement aussi brutalement vingt ans auparavant. La plupart avaient cru à un imposteur – ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité, mais Hitomi ne pouvait le leur révéler, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de justifier de telles connaissances. Elle pouvait uniquement agir en conséquence tout en paraissant dotée d'une chance insolente et d'un instinct à toute épreuve.

— On est prêts à partir, Eien-chan. Transmets le signal à Miki-san et emmène-nous dix secondes après.

La jeune fille acquiesça, appliqua sa propre empreinte gorgée d'encre sur la page dédiée et attrapa le bras de Mei tandis que tous les autres trouvaient un moyen de s'accrocher à elle, ou à ceux qui s'accrochaient à elle. Elle compta jusqu'à dix et tira à l'aide de son chakra sur la balise immobile et isolée au cœur de Kirigakure. Son chargement nécessitait un effort conscient, mais elle s'était entraînée, encore et encore. Devant ses yeux grands ouverts, le paysage changea.

Mei attaqua en premier, tuant le ninja le plus proche d'un coup brutal à la nuque. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les autres shinobi se mirent en mouvement, l'aura meurtrière explosant à travers la salle d'audience autant du côté des rebelles que de l'autre. Hitomi dégaina son tantô, para un coup qui l'aurait touchée à l'épaule et repoussa son adversaire d'un revers presque négligeant détrompé par la concentration dans son regard. Elle composa rapidement les mudra pour son Fouet Aqueux et se jeta sur l'homme qui l'avait attaquée avec brutalité.

Autour d'elle, ses camarades agissaient de même, profitant sans la moindre hésitation de l'effet de surprise pas encore tout à fait dissipé. Miki avait parfaitement choisi son moment : Hitomi reconnut parmi les combattants certains généraux haut placés dans la hiérarchie de Kirigakure. Yagura avait-il voulu tenir un conseil de guerre ? Si c'était le cas, il n'y pensait plus désormais, pleinement concentré dans le combat qu'il avait engagé contre Mei. Un rictus haineux marquait comme une insulte ses traits enfantins, sa jeunesse encore renforcée par ses grands yeux roses et ses cheveux blonds légèrement désordonnés. Il était à peine plus grand qu'Hitomi, et pas beaucoup plus épais, mais tout comme chez elle, cette apparence frêle ne reflétait en rien la réalité.

La jeune fille vint à bout de son adversaire en lui tailladant le ventre de sa lame. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il soit tombé pour se mêler du combat de Zabuza. Ils avaient déjà combattu ensemble. Même si leurs styles avaient évolué depuis le Pays des Vagues puis la recherche de Tsunade, ils savaient encore comment travailler de concert. Elle prit l'un de ses deux adversaires pour elle, une femme aux cheveux noirs et à la moitié du visage mangée par une brûlure à l'acide. Hitomi esquiva la volée d'aiguilles expédiée dans sa direction, profita de sa roulade pour frapper du bas vers le haut – un sourire carnassier se forma sur ses lèvres quand le sang coula.

Au bout de dix minutes de combats, bien qu'elle se contentait d'assister les Jônin dans leur tâche macabre, elle dut ouvrir ses sceaux de réserves de chakra. La douce sensation de brûlure par-dessus son nombril lui apporta un réconfort et une force qui lui permirent d'esquiver un coup mortel, un deuxième, un troisième. En duel, n'importe lequel de ces adversaires l'aurait tuée pratiquement sans effort, mais ce n'était pas un duel – et elle se battait sans réserve ni morale. Aucun coup n'était trop bas pour elle, qui se servait sans hésiter du Dieu de la Foudre pour prendre ses adversaires de court. Dehors, elle entendait d'autres combats et n'eut pas besoin de projeter son chakra dans cette direction pour savoir que le reste des troupes rebelles avaient infiltré la ville et luttaient pour la reprendre.

Il fallait que Yagura meure. Profitant d'un instant de répit de son côté, Hitomi envoya deux de ses kunai marqués du côté de ce combat en particulier, les laissant se perdre entre deux rivières de lave et nuages d'acide. Si les deux adversaires n'avaient pas eu le niveau qu'on attendait de n'importe quel Kage, elle aurait peut-être songé à s'immiscer, à faire pencher la balance. Si elle avait essayé à cet instant, même avec le Hiraishin, même avec tout ce qu'Ensui lui avait appris, elle aurait perdu la vie en une poignée de secondes à peine. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour interrompre la descente d'un katana sur elle et s'immergea à nouveau dans le combat.

Chôjûrô fut le premier blessé de leur côté, mais elle suivit peu après, une estafilade le long de son flanc droit qui brûlait, saignait, mais pas assez pour la gêner vraiment. Tous deux décidèrent d'ignorer leurs blessures pour le moment. Haku était trop occupé avec les trois adversaires piégés dans ses miroirs de glace pour les soigner et elle-même avait besoin de calme si elle voulait utiliser le ninjutsu médical. Ce n'était pas qu'elle manquait de chakra – le contrôle lui faisait défaut. Elle se trouvait encore loin du niveau de Tsunade, Shizune et Yoshino, toutes trois capables de soigner d'une main et tuer de l'autre.

D'un geste brutal, elle repoussa une kunoichi qui tentait de s'engager au corps à corps et composa les mudra pour une Grande Déferlante qui la tint à distance. Au prix d'un effort qui se fit sentir dans la brûlure de ses bras, elle convertit un peu de son chakra en Raiton et électrifia le liquide, assommant proprement cette adversaire. Elle l'achèverait peut-être quand la bataille serait terminée. Mei leur avait indiqué vouloir certains shinobis prisonniers plutôt que tués, mais pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas perdu la vie en défendant leurs positions, ce serait du cas par cas.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de lutte incessante et quelques blessures superficielles, elle se retrouva dos à dos avec Mamoru. Il était toujours un guerrier magnifique, nullement affecté par l'âge ou l'épuisement qu'ils commençaient tous à ressentir. Il se battait à l'aide de deux épées courtes qui causaient des ravages autour de lui, les lames nimbées de flammes par l'impulsion de son chakra. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être rabattu sur cette technique parmi les combattants, mais le seul, avec Hitomi, à encore posséder assez d'énergie pour la maintenir.

Ils furent à nouveau séparés quand une technique Doton fendit le sol sous leurs pieds. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se laissa déconcentrer. Ils se trouvèrent chacun un nouvel adversaire et le combat reprit, tandis qu'autour d'eux s'accumulaient les cadavres de ceux qui étaient tombés au nom de Yagura. D'un coup d'œil, Hitomi remarqua qu'il se trouvait en difficulté, le bras gauche inerte le long de son flanc, mais n'avait pas encore eu recours à son démon. En était-il encore capable malgré l'emprise de Madara ? Elle ne l'aurait pas juré.

Un cri d'alarme retentit soudain, mais Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de réagir : un gigantesque tentacule d'eau la frappa de plein fouet et la projeta contre un mur de la salle. Ses côtes craquèrent sous l'impact mais elle parvint à éviter un coup à la tête en se roulant en boule avant de tout à fait toucher le mur. Elle glissa à terre avec un gémissement meurtri, se secoua et entama le mouvement pour se redresser, empoignant à nouveau son sabre. Quand elle leva la tête, elle ne vit qu'une claymore dont le tranchant fondait sur elle, trop vite pour qu'elle l'arrête ou l'esquive. Cela devait-il donc finir ainsi ? Elle refusa de fermer les yeux.

Soudain, une gigantesque stature se dressait entre l'assaillant et elle. Mamoru. Mamoru, le tranchant de l'épée profondément fiché dans le ventre. Mamoru, qui tomba à genou en pressant les mains sur une blessure mortelle. Un son à mi-chemin entre cri et gémissement franchit les lèvres d'Hitomi, horrifiée, incrédule. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir de l'avoir protégée, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, alors que celle pour qui il pensait se sacrifier n'existait même pas.

Quelque chose en elle se brisa.

Son aura meurtrière bondit, vicieuse, intense, volant le souffle du colosse qui avait abattu _son_ colosse. Elle profita du fait qu'il s'étranglait pour lui trancher la gorge, abattit un autre ennemi qui se ruait sur Mamoru dans l'espoir de l'achever, puis un autre encore. Elle ne tentait même pas de retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, pas alors qu'elle sentait seconde après seconde le chakra de l'homme ralentir, s'amenuiser. Quand l'espace autour d'eux fut débarrassé de tous les shinobi qui auraient pu vouloir leurs têtes, elle lui effleura l'épaule. Ils disparurent aussitôt, laissant derrière eux un champ de bataille qui penchait en leur faveur.

Le chant paisible des oiseaux les accueillit au sanctuaire. Elle se pencha aussitôt sur la blessure de Mamoru, les mains nimbées de chakra médical. Elle tenta de ne pas frissonner en sentant ses organes contre ses doigts, tirant autant d'énergie qu'elle le pouvait de son sceau de stockage sans frire ses méridiens de l'intérieur. Il s'agita, grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis posa les mains sur les siennes et les éloigna lentement.

— Inutile, murmura-t-il dans un filet de voix rauque et meurtri. Tu ne peux rien pour moi, gamine. Tsunade-sama ne pourrait rien pour moi.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la blessure, la regarda enfin avec autre chose que ses désillusions et ses espoirs futiles. Il avait raison. Trop de sang maculait déjà ses vêtements, le sol sous lui, les mains qu'elle avait posées sur lui. Il saignait aussi à l'intérieur, et ses intestins avaient été ouverts par la claymore qui avait porté le coup fatal. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore capable de parler – ou la ténacité infinie d'un vieux, vieux guerrier.

— Où m'as-tu emmené ?

— C-c'est un sanctuaire. Nous sommes au Pays des Tourbillons. Ils vénèrent encore la Flamme de la Volonté. Vous y croyez, pas vrai ? J'ai vu votre collier.

Elle posa les yeux sur le pendentif attaché autour de son cou par une cordelette de cuir mais n'osa pas le toucher, le souiller du sang sur ses mains. Il rit faiblement, grogna à nouveau de douleur, agitant l'instinct d'Hitomi, la seule part d'elle qui n'avait pas encore compris : peu importait le chakra qu'elle y mettrait, elle ne pouvait le sauver.

— C'est bien… C'est le genre d'endroit où je voulais mourir.

Il n'y avait aucune illusion dans sa voix, ni aucun espoir. Il était vieux, il était fatigué. Il avait dû savoir, au fond de lui, que cette mission loin de chez lui et de tout ce en quoi il avait foi serait la dernière. Avec douceur, Hitomi prit sa main entre les siennes.

— Pourquoi m'avoir protégée, Mamoru-san ?

— J'ai toujours… Toujours protégé les enfants. Pendant les guerres, les invasions. Nous vivons pour leur… Transmettre la Flamme… Et la regarder grandir en eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils la transmettent à leur tour. Tu n'as pas encore transmis la tienne, gamine… Mais le jour où tu le feras, ce sera grandiose. J'aurais aimé voir ce jour…

Elle lui caressa la joue sans se soucier du rouge laissé par sa main sur sa peau, le touchant avec douceur et respect – comme un égal.

— Je suis chanceux… Aucun shinobi de Konoha ne devrait mourir seul. Reste avec moi, gamine…

— Eien. Appelez-moi par mon nom, Mamoru-san.

— Eien, convint-il après un instant. Tu prendras mon collier en partant… Que la Flamme de la Volonté te protège.

— Je le prendrai. Qu'Elle vous protège, Mamoru-san.

Ils ne parlèrent plus après cela. Les yeux de Mamoru se fermèrent, mais Hitomi ne bougea pas. Elle attendit, attendit que le chakra s'éteigne à l'intérieur de lui, que les battements de son cœur s'espacent puis s'interrompent, que la prise autour de sa main se relâche, que la musique rauque et laborieuse de sa respiration se raréfie puis s'arrête. Alors seulement elle prit le pendentif autour de son cou, le noua autour du sien et se releva après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Un tout dernier adieu.

— Vous vous occuperez bien de lui ? demanda-t-elle aux deux moines qui observaient la scène quelques pas plus loin.

— Oui, Yûhi-san. Sa tombe sera prête pour vous y recueillir quand vous reviendrez. Vous reviendrez, pas vrai ?

— Je pense que oui. Mais pour l'instant, le devoir m'attend ailleurs.

Sur ces mots, elle tira une deuxième fois ce jour-là sur la balise qui l'attendait dans la salle d'audience. Elle atterrit près de Miki, qui soignait lui-même sa blessure à la jambe. Sans y réfléchir, elle lui donna un coup de main, mêlant son chakra médical au sien. Quand il fut capable de se lever sans boiter, elle le quitta et retourna se jeter dans la bataille, les traits figés en une expression de fureur et de deuil. Son Fouet Aqueux s'enroula autour de la gorge d'un homme qui voulait attaquer Zabuza par derrière et tira avec assez de violence pour lui briser la nuque. Elle enjamba le corps inerte de l'homme de l'ANBU avec le sceau de la Racine sur sa langue, s'assura que son ami allait bien puis se choisit un nouvel adversaire.

Par hasard ou par chance peut-être, Hitomi se trouvait sans adversaire au moment où Mei vainquit Yagura. Elle vit le kunai de la cheffe de guerre s'enfoncer dans la gorge du jinchûriki, une blessure que même son démon ne pouvait soigner. Une violente secousse de chakra pur secoua toute la salle, poussant sur leurs genoux les combattants les plus proches. À travers ses sens trop aiguisés, Hitomi identifia Isobu – son chakra brûlait, brûlait. Elle grogna, se plia en deux, et ne dut qu'aux réflexes d'Haku de ne pas finir embrochée sur une épée. L'homme qui avait voulu profiter de sa faiblesse passagère tomba inerte à ses pieds. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

— Votre Mizukage est tombé, observa Mei d'une voix froide. Jetez vos armes et rendez vous.

Elle ponctua ses ordres d'une montée d'aura meurtrière tandis que le chakra d'Isobu s'évaporait dans l'air. Dehors, les combats s'étaient calmés. Le Village était-il tombé comme celui qui l'avait dirigé ? Hitomi n'aurait su le dire. Elle essuya le sang sur son sabre et le rengaina tandis que leurs adversaires, ceux qui vivaient encore, obéissaient un à un. Comme ses pairs, elle s'affaira à les immobiliser, utilisant des Sceaux de Contrainte plutôt que de simples cordes. Elle les avait améliorés à l'aide de son propre langage – qu'ils tentent donc de s'échapper de ça.

— Zabuza, Chôjûrô et Suigetsu, emmenez ces prisonniers dans les geôles. Nos hommes capturés ces derniers mois ont dû être libéré par le reste des troupes pendant l'assaut mais, si certains sont encore enfermés, rendez-leur une liberté bien méritée. Si vous voyez des prisonniers de Konohagakure, amenez-les-moi. Tsunade-sama sera ravie de les récupérer.

Sur ces mots, Mei s'assit sur le trône qui avait jusque-là été occupé par Yagura, prit le chapeau qui servait d'insigne à sa fonction, miraculeusement intact, et le ceignit sur sa tête. Mei Terumi, Mizukage la Cinquième, avait pris le pouvoir. Et le prix à payer… Hitomi se méprisait de penser en ces termes, mais ils n'avaient pas payé si cher que ça l'assaut final, dans leur partie du combat en tout cas. Seuls Mamoru et le membre de l'ANBU dont elle n'avait jamais appris le nom étaient morts au combat. Quand Mei lui fit signe d'approcher, elle obéit.

— Je t'ai vue quitter le champ de bataille, chuchota la femme quand elle fut assez près, mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. J'imagine que tu n'as pas pu sauver Mamoru-san ?

La tête basse, Hitomi secoua la tête. Elle était toujours hantée par ses derniers instants, par la manière dont ses signes vitaux s'étaient éteints un par un, en douceur.

— Je m'en doutais. C'était un excellent shinobi. Nous rendrons les honneurs à tes camarades tombés quand le temps sera venu de pleurer nos morts, comme s'ils faisaient partie des nôtres.

— C'est très généreux de votre part, Mei-sama.

— C'est aussi un symbole, mais je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer tout ça, pas vrai ? Ton père a passé un temps non-négligeable à négocier avec moi des accords supplémentaires qui lieraient le clan Nara à Kirigakure.

— Il m'a appris certaines choses, en effet.

— Et il a bien fait. D'après lui, une fois le village relancé et la totalité du pays pris, vous retournerez à Konohagakure.

Le souffle d'Hitomi se figea à cette annonce, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de relever que Mei continuait sur sa lancée.

— Vous prendrez avec vous l'une des nièces du Daimyô, qui épousera un membre de la famille Nara. Je sais que ce clan n'est pas réputé pour ses mariages arrangés mais j'ai cru comprendre que le jeune homme en question s'était porté volontaire.

Un volontaire, vraiment ? L'homme en question ne pouvait être Shikamaru, qui épouserait très certainement une kunoichi – peut-être Temari ? – mais Hitomi et lui avaient une multitude de cousins, dont certains âgés de plus de seize ans et encore célibataires. Peut-être l'un d'eux avait-il décidé ne pas vouloir se chercher une épouse lui-même ? Chez les Nara, ce genre de raisonnement n'était pas tout à fait impossible.

— Ton père devrait être de retour dans deux semaines. Jusque-là, tu logeras dans l'une des chambres du dernier étage de ce bâtiment. Tu fais partie des gens que je veux garder près de moi, on ne sait jamais.

— D'accord, Mei-sama. Est-ce que ce sera tout ? Je dois aller rejoindre Haku et l'aider à soigner nos blessés.

— Tu as raison, vas-y. L'hôpital se trouve au nord, à deux blocs d'ici.

— Je le trouverai.

Elle s'inclina et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, traversant la salle d'audience dévastée comme si ce genre de paysage ne provoquait aucune surprise ou méfiance en elle. Le Murmure s'agitait toujours, ses bras brûlaient de l'intérieur à cause de la quantité de chakra qu'elle avait utilisée sur la journée, mais son travail n'était pas terminé. Elle traversa les rues abîmées par la rixe récente dans la direction indiquée par Mei, décidant de passer par les toits comme si elle se trouvait au cœur de Konoha et non dans un Village étranger.

— Ah, Eien-chan ! Viens me donner un coup de main, on est débordés par ici.

Docile, la jeune fille obéit aux consignes d'Haku et se pencha sur un homme qui avait l'air gravement blessé, mais pas assez pour se trouver au-delà de ses capacités de médic, aussi limitées soient-elles. Elle tenta de ne pas penser à Mamoru, au dernier acte chargé de sens qu'il avait accompli. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de souffrance, pas alors que son maître, son père, se trouvait elle ne savait où dans le Pays de l'Eau à démanteler le réseau de postes de garde qui se trouvaient encore sous le contrôle de Yagura. Elle devait rester solide, tenir le coup.

Elle ne s'arrêta que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ses bras furent à la fois brûlants et engourdis au point de ne plus répondre correctement à ses sollicitations – plus assez précisément pour soigner, en tout cas. Dans un monde juste, elle aurait sans doute eu droit à quelques soins elle-même, autant pour les blessures superficielles récoltées durant la bataille que pour ce qui était venu après. Le camp de Mei comportait peu de blessés. Celui de Yagura… Elle avait eu le temps de voir les cadavres, dehors, trop pour qu'elle puisse les compter. Trop pour qu'elle ait le _temps _de les compter.

— Merci pour votre aide, Senjin-san. Allez vous reposer.

Hitomi remercia d'une inclinaison du buste l'infirmière qui la congédiait, jugeant plus prudent de lui obéir. Elle retourna à la Tour du Mizukage, évita soigneusement la salle d'audience et se trouva un repas chaud dans la cuisine, qu'elle mangea mécaniquement tout en faisant le tri de sa Bibliothèque. Elle n'en avait pas exactement besoin mais la besogne la réconfortait, si profondément associée aux temps de rétablissement et de renouveau qu'elle était presque devenue un processus de soin en elle-même.

Une fois restaurée, elle décida d'obéir à Mei et de rejoindre sa chambre. Si elle s'était trouvée n'importe où ailleurs, elle aurait désobéi, goûté à la vie nocturne, mais elle en savait assez sur ce qu'il se passait en temps de guerre pour savoir que la seule activité de ce genre ce soir se concentrerait sur le Quartier aux Lanternes, où se multipliaient les bordels et salons d'opium. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'intéressaient. Sans accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire aux serviteurs qui s'étaient déjà adaptés au nouveau régime et travaillaient comme si de rien n'était, elle se perdit dans les étages. La clé qu'on lui avait remise à l'hôpital – un Chûnin échevelé s'était chargé de cette tâche plutôt ingrate – lui donnait peu d'informations sur l'emplacement de ses quartiers.

Elle finit par les trouver et y entra sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, lasse au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait admis si on lui avait demandé. Parce qu'elle ne sondait pas les alentours, elle fut extrêmement surprise de trouver Haku et Suigetsu en train de s'embrasser fougueusement sur un lit – son lit. Le brun avait déjà perdu son haut, étalé au pied d'une commode. Elle les contempla pendant quelques secondes puis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Hum, j-je… Je vais prendre votre chambre, j'imagine, du coup. Désolée.

Elle battait déjà en retraite quand Suigetsu rompit le baiser et lui répondit :

— Ah, désolé Eien-chan, on t'attendait et on s'est laissés un peu emporter. Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a plus vu un lit au lieu d'un futon. Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu sais. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

Elle rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, mais les considéra tous les deux, plus intéressée qu'elle n'aurait sans doute dû l'être. Elle les regarda, les regarda vraiment : Haku, qu'elle aimait d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait su s'expliquer et Suigetsu, à qui elle avait plus d'une fois confié sa vie. Ils comprendraient. Ils comprendraient le détachement glacé à l'intérieur d'elle, le deuil qu'elle ressentait sans avoir jamais été très attachée à Mamoru. Ils comprendraient et feraient partir ces sentiments loin, loin. Elle colla un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, avança et referma la porte derrière elle.

— Pourquoi pas ? J'avais justement besoin de me changer les idées.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et s'écartèrent légèrement, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se glisser entre eux. Elle enlaça Suigetsu, les poignets croisés derrière sa nuque, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tandis qu'Haku posait les mains sur ses hanches. Ils prirent le contrôle, tous les deux, même si elle sentait bien qu'ils se trouvaient autant qu'elle en terre inconnue. Tant mieux. Ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et, comme elle l'avait prédit, se changea les idées.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par des coups discrets sur la porte de sa chambre. Avec un grognement, elle s'extirpa des bras des deux garçons, enfila des vêtements propres tirés d'un sceau à la hâte et alla ouvrir. Derrière le battant se trouvait Mei, les cheveux en désordre, les joues rouges et deux impressionnants suçons dans le cou. Hitomi ne put s'empêcher de les vriller du regard, peinant à comprendre le tableau devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, fit pour parler puis se ravisa et attendit de savoir ce que la Mizukage avait à lui dire.

— La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous amuser, persifla la jeune femme en la toisant de toute sa hauteur avec une moue mi-amusée mi-gênée, vous me ferez le plaisir de coller un sceau d'isolement sur cette fichue porte et de l'activer. Mes appartements sont juste au-dessus de cette chambre ! À cause de vous, j'ai découvert un côté de Zabuza que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

— Qu-quoi ?

— Comment ça _quoi _? Un sceau d'isolement, Eien-chan ! Quand des shinobi s'engagent dans, hum, dans des activités charnelles, ils émettent une aura qui encouragent les gens alentours à faire de même. C'est incontrôlable. Rappelle-moi, elle est forte à quel point ton aura meurtrière instinctive ?

— … Merde.

— On ne vous apprend rien à Konoha ?

— Hum, j'ai séché les cours de kunoichi à l'Académie. Souvent. Je trouvais plus intéressant de m'entraîner à la place.

Mei soupira et se frotta le visage d'une main lasse.

— Bon, au moins on peut dire que vous avez aidé tout le monde à se détendre cette nuit. Ton aura est tellement puissante qu'elle a dû contaminer toute la tour. Je le pardonne pour cette fois, parce que tu ne savais pas et que ça n'a fait de mal à personne, mais j'ose espérer que toi, une _Maîtresse des Sceaux en devenir_, tu n'oublieras pas de coller un fichu sceau sur cette fichue porte la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'amuser avec deux de mes ninjas !

Mei attrapa la poignée de la porte et la referma bruyamment à la figure d'Hitomi, qui pour une fois trahissait son mélange de honte et d'étonnement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser par terre, le visage caché dans ses mains, avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle avait causé une orgie géante sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ensui aurait une crise cardiaque s'il l'apprenait un jour.


	128. Le démon juvénile

Quelques jours plus tard, Hitomi informa Mei du retour complet d'Isobu dans son lac. Elle sentait son chakra sur sa peau en permanence, brûlant et terrifié. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas où avaient disparu les vingt dernières années de son existence… L'influence de Madara avait été brisée à l'instant où Yagura était mort, de la même façon qu'il avait perdu le contrôle du Kyûbi dès qu'il avait été scellé à l'intérieur de Naruto. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, le démon se serait retourné contre les combattants à l'instant où il s'était retrouvé entier dans son lac. Par prudence, la jeune fille l'avait laissé en paix pendant un jour entier avant d'aller demander une audience à la Mizukage.

Les civils n'avaient pas montré la moindre résistance face au changement de dictateur militaire à leur tête, pas plus que les Chûnin et Genin qui faisaient tourner le village mais se trouvaient rarement en première ligne. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire, de toute façon, contre les centaines de shinobi redoutables qui donneraient sans hésiter leur vie pour elle ? Elle avait promis de leur laisser la vie sauve, de leur laisser leur travail, de ne pas toucher à leurs familles. Pour ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants qui avaient vécu dans la peur des ninjas les plus proches de Yagura – et donc de Madara – une simple absence de menace constituait déjà un intense soulagement.

Certains officiers, dont Miki et d'autres espions avaient souligné la compassion ou la neutralité, étaient restés en place dans leurs fonctions, même si chacun s'était vu assigner un binôme sous le prétexte de faciliter la transition du pouvoir. Aucun d'eux n'était assez bête pour se faire des illusions à ce sujet – en tout cas, Hitomi l'espérait. Ceux qui se montreraient stupides durant les mois ou les années à venir n'auraient plus de tête sur leurs épaules pour réparer leurs erreurs.

— Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que faire, accorda Mei quand Hitomi lui expliqua la situation du démon. Convaincs Isobu de fusionner avec un autre jinchûriki sans se rebeller ou tuer la personne choisie.

Elle s'inclina, prit congé et se dirigea vers les abords du lac. Personne n'y venait plus depuis la mort de Yagura. Les civils craignaient-ils la fureur du démon s'ils s'approchaient trop de son territoire ? C'était intéressant, la manière dont ils craignaient ce qu'ils avaient soumis encore et encore depuis la Première Grande Guerre. Enfin, Hitomi n'allait pas protester : elle préférait se trouver seule pour ses travaux de fûinjutsu. Elle ne se sentait à l'aise qu'aux côtés d'Ensui, et il n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission avec Ao et l'autre shinobi de Kirigakure.

Après quelques minutes passées à observer les alentours, la jeune fille se mit au travail. Elle avait longuement discuté de la situation avec Tobirama. C'était son frère qui, à l'époque, avait soumis les démons à sa volonté pour la première fois – même s'il l'avait fait en utilisant le Mokuton plutôt que les sceaux, le second Hokage avait glané une bonne part de ses connaissances simplement en se tenant à ses côtés quand il s'appliquait à traiter avec ces forces de la nature. Il avait décrit l'un de ses sceaux à Hitomi, écrit dans son propre langage, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais pu deviner à quoi il servait même si elle en possédait plusieurs copies. En l'adaptant à la taille du lac, elle pourrait créer une barrière à l'intérieur de laquelle le démon l'entendrait, et elle l'entendrait en retour. Un véritable bijou de fûinjutsu.

Il lui fallut près d'une semaine pour refermer le sceau : elle devait progresser lentement, un mètre après l'autre, sans que sa main ne tremble jamais, et la largeur du lac lui avait compliqué la tâche. Une fois le dernier trait d'encre posé au sol, elle marcha à l'intérieur de la délimitation et activa le sceau à l'intérieur de son chakra. Aussitôt, un dôme s'éleva tout autour d'elle, à perte de vue. Elle le sentit se refermer loin, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes à évaluer son environnement, elle prit la parole d'une voix douce.

— Isobu ? Isobu, tu m'entends ?

— Qui m'appelle ?

Elle fut surprise par le ton de cette voix, tremblant, effrayé, puis se souvint qu'Isobu n'était pas aussi développé psychologiquement que Kurama ou Shukaku. Même les carnets de notes de Tobirama, si usés qu'ils tombaient presque en poussière, le dépeignaient comme un enfant. Un enfant terrifié et perdu. Elle s'assit en tailleurs sur la berge du lac, sans oser entrer en contact avec l'eau saturée de chakra. Il risquait de prendre ce geste pour une agression et elle ne voulait pas mourir.

— Je m'appelle Eien, Isobu. Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Tu as dû te sentir très seul.

— Je… Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai peur…

— Shh, tout va bien. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Tu te souviens de quelque chose, ces vingt dernières années ?

— C-comment tu sais que je ne me souviens de rien ? Un moment, Yagura était nommé Mizukage et l'instant suivant j'étais enfermé, immobile et aveugle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais je suis ici maintenant. Dans le lac.

D'une voix douce, patiente, la jeune fille lui résuma les deux dernières décennies. Elle lui expliqua ce que Madara avait fait, prit sur elle de lui annoncer la mort de son réceptacle. Il pleura d'abord, de longs gémissements tourmentés qui vibraient jusque dans les os de son interlocutrice. Quelqu'un pouvait-il les entendre, dehors ? Le sceau avait été dessiné pour isoler le son, la vue et le chakra dans les deux sens, mais des tracés aussi anciens pouvaient être forcés. On savait comment le faire, désormais.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Isobu.

— Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, pas vrai ? demanda le démon d'une petite voix. Ce Madara, il allait finir par détruire le pays, si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai. J-je comprends… Mais ça fait mal, ça fait vraiment mal. Yagura était un si gentil garçon.

La jeune fille frémit au souvenir de ce _si gentil garçon_, devenu un homme à l'apparence toujours délicate et fragile. Il les aurait tous trompés si son titre n'était pas allé avec une puissance incommensurable. Bien des gens étaient morts par sa faute. Elle avait appris, de la part de Suigetsu qui avait tout vu, que c'était une attaque de Yagura qui l'avait projetée contre le mur durant la bataille. Peut-être Mamoru aurait-il survécu s'il ne s'était pas attaqué à elle et c'était… Injuste. Mais le monde des shinobi n'avait jamais prétendu être autre chose que ça.

— Je ne doute pas qu'il l'était, à une époque, concéda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends ta peur, je sais que tu as mal, Isobu, mais je suis là pour m'assurer que ces sentiments passent.

— Tu es ma nouvelle réceptacle ?

Elle éclata d'un rire triste qui se réverbéra contre la surface immobile de l'eau.

— Oh, non. Je ne suis pas une kunoichi de Kirigakure. Je viens de Konoha. Mon père et moi avons prêté main forte à Mei Terumi pendant la rébellion. J-j'ai contribué à la mort de Yagura, Isobu. Je suis vraiment navrée.

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement ponctué du chant lointain et à peine audible d'une volée de mouettes. Hitomi resta assise, les mains dans son giron, le regard perdu devant elle. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'Ensui soit là.

— Je… Comprends. Il faisait du mal aux gens. C'est mal. Il devait… Il devait être abattu.

— Oui… Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Madara, l'homme qui possédait sa volonté, a attisé les braises du mouvement haineux contre les clans pour affaiblir le village. S'il avait continué, dans moins de dix ans, Kirigakure n'aurait plus été l'un des grands Villages Cachés, mais sa place forte. Il aurait eu une armée au service de ses objectifs.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il possède, maintenant, ce Madara ?

Hitomi lui parla de l'Akatsuki, sans mentionner l'espion dans leurs rangs. Isobu était encore conscient à l'époque où Kisame se battait au service de son village et se souvenait de lui, un adolescent dégingandé, trop curieux, zélé et fidèle comme un chef de guerre les aimait. Il serait allé loin s'il n'avait pas déserté… Ou aurait été tué comme tant d'officiers descendus d'un clan.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? finit par gémir Isobu.

La jeune fille se redressa légèrement, le dos meurtri par son immobilité prolongée. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle parlait au démon. Elle avait fini par accepter de plonger ses jambes dans l'eau – il la réchauffait de son chakra rien que pour elle et c'était presque comme de se trouver dans une source chaude, à Konoha. Elle tenta de repousser la mélancolie qui s'installait en elle depuis des semaines. Elle voulait… Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais un autre réceptacle ? répondit-elle au bout de quelques instants.

— Je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un à nouveau…

— Tu serais protégé, Isobu. Je ne serai pas ton réceptacle, mais je te protégerai. Mei-sama, la nouvelle Mizukage, m'a envoyée ici pour te demander si tu voulais un nouveau réceptacle.

En vérité, la cheffe de guerre avait parlé de persuader, de convaincre, mais cela, la jeune fille le garda sous silence. Elle était assez confiante sur ce terrain : Isobu n'était qu'un enfant, seul, effrayé. Pour peu qu'une personne douce et compréhensive soit choisie, il ferait des merveilles au service de son village. Cette fois, Hitomi serait là pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas une nouvelle fois hypnotisé. Elle se demanda brièvement si un sceau pouvait protéger les jinchûriki d'une telle influence. Le seul clan connu pour avoir mêlé dôjutsu et fûinjutsu se trouvait à Konoha, mais elle répugnait à leur demander quoi que ce soit. Elle était encore mal à l'aise en compagnie de Neji malgré la mission et l'examen qui les avait rapprochés, alors Hiashi…

— J'aimerais… J'aimerais ne plus être seul. J'aimerais me rendre utile.

— Tu ne seras plus seul, Isobu, c'est promis. Je vais aller voir Mei et lui demander de choisir ton réceptacle, et j'emmènerai cette personne ici pour qu'elle vienne te parler, se présenter. Ça te va ?

— Je… Oui. D'accord. Merci, Eien. Tu es une bonne amie.

Un petit sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Une bonne amie, oui, si manipuler un enfant comptait dans ce domaine. Elle sortit ses jambes de l'eau, sécha son pantalon d'une impulsion de chakra et s'éloigna de la berge.

— À bientôt, Isobu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle désactiva le sceau et retourna hors de son influence, les yeux aussitôt blessés par le soleil à son zénith. Elle avait froid, quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, un froid que même son propre chakra et le Murmure échouaient à chasser. Elle se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la Tour ; elle sentait le chakra de Mei à l'intérieur, même à cette distance. La nouvelle cheffe de Kirigakure ne manquait pas de puissance – personne n'aurait été assez fou pour oser prétendre le contraire. La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de demander une audience. Le Chûnin de garde, empressé et légèrement craintif – certains shinobi réagissaient comme ça à sa présence depuis la bataille, comme si la rumeur du Dieu de la Foudre s'était répandue parmi eux – la fit directement entrer dans le bureau de la Mizukage.

— C'est fait, annonça-t-elle après s'être légèrement inclinée. Isobu, le Sanbi, acceptera le nouveau réceptacle que vous lui choisirez. Je vous conseille de sélectionner quelqu'un de doux et patient si vous voulez qu'il ou elle s'entende avec le démon. Il est… Craintif. Oui, craintif, c'est le mot.

Mei battit lentement des paupières, seul signe de l'étonnement qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'un démon effrayé. L'Histoire avait donné plus de raisons aux humains d'avoir peur de ces constructions de chakra dotées d'une conscience plutôt que l'inverse, de son point de vue. Hitomi, quant à elle, n'en était pas si certaine que ça. Après tout, ils avaient tous les neufs perdu leur liberté un siècle plus tôt. On avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, la manière dont les Villages les exploitaient émettait des relents d'esclavage, et elle, elle allait contribuer à cela.

— L'un des candidats que j'avais en tête correspond justement à cette description, Eien-chan. Merci pour ces précisions.

La Mizukage se redressa sur son siège et pressa le pouce sur un sceau qui appelait l'un de ses Chûnin messagers. Hitomi n'avait pas besoin de voir les traits patinés sur le bureau pour comprendre sa fonction ou ressentir son activation.

— Va me chercher Haku-kun… Et Zabuza aussi, il va râler si ça se fait dans son dos, même s'il n'a pas son mot à dire.

Hitomi écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais fit de son mieux pour maîtriser sa surprise et l'empêcher de se lire sur ses traits. Haku ? Oui… Oui, elle pouvait voir comment cela fonctionnerait, et placer un jinchûriki parmi les Sept Épéistes relancerait la réputation de l'organisation d'autant plus vite. Chôjûrô aurait sans doute convenu lui aussi en termes de caractère, mais il n'avait pas les réserves de chakra pour tolérer l'ajout de celui d'Isobu. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les démons, de coutume, étaient intégrés aux méridiens de leur réceptacle dans la très petite enfance. Quand c'était accompli de cette manière, le bambin grandissait et son système s'adaptait naturellement à la puissance colossale qui s'y trouvait. Même venu d'un clan, même avec ses réserves plus conséquentes et ses méridiens plus solides, Haku souffrirait.

— Vous m'avez fait appeler, Mei-sama ?

La jeune fille sourit en entendant la voix de son amant et tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder approcher. Suigetsu et lui la visitaient toutes les nuits à présent, sans faillir, mais ils savaient tous les trois que ce petit arrangement prendrait fin une fois Hitomi repartie sur les routes. Elle resterait amoureuse d'Haku – une partie d'elle-même l'aimerait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – mais si quelque chose devait s'entretenir entre eux, cela dépendrait du hasard des missions et de l'endroit où leur devoir les pousserait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait de quelque chose comme ça. Quant à Suigetsu… Elle se sentait proche de lui, en confiance, mais non, elle n'était pas amoureuse.

— Zabuza, arrête de tourner en rond devant ma porte et entre, je ne vais pas te manger !

Hitomi et Haku échangèrent un sourire complice en entendant le ton excédé de la Mizukage. Depuis l'incident qu'ils avaient provoqué la première nuit à la tour, l'ancien déserteur faisait de son mieux pour éviter sa cheffe – une tâche bien complexe pour son pauvre, pauvre bras droit. Pourtant, Mei n'avait pas l'air encline à lui faire du mal quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, pas du tout même. La Konohajin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son village enverrait des émissaires pour le mariage… Si elle ferait partie des représentants envoyés. Ce serait une bonne excuse pour revoir ses amis, et cela se produirait sans doute dans moins d'un an, s'ils continuaient de se tourner autour comme ça. Peut-être devrait-elle parler de leur relation à Jiraiya si elle en avait l'occasion ? Cela lui inspirerait sans doute un bon roman.

— Mei-sama, s'inclina le déserteur en les rejoignant.

— Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais aller droit au but. Haku, tu as été choisi pour devenir le prochain réceptacle du Sanbi et Eien-chan ici présente va le sceller à l'intérieur de toi dès qu'elle sera prête. Des questions ?

Les deux anciens déserteurs se figèrent, la bouche entrouverte, trop pris de court pour réagir à l'information – c'était sans doute exactement ce que Mei avait voulu. Un pauvre sourire aux lèvres, Hitomi effleura l'avant-bras d'Haku pour attirer son attention.

— Tout va bien se passer. J'ai revu le sceau de Naruto et je l'ai adapté. Personne n'aura à mourir.

Elle ne l'informa pas du reste, en revanche, de la seule autre contrepartie possible pour un sceau de cette envergure. Elle — elle allait souffrir. Mais elle y était prête si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour accomplir son devoir. Elle ne se laisserait volontairement pas d'autre alternative. Il prit son malaise pour une simple hésitation et l'attira à elle, enroulant un bras autour de ses hanches comme s'ils se trouvaient seuls et non en présence de la Mizukage et de son bras droit.

— Je te fais confiance, affirma-t-il seulement.

— Mei-sama, je vais l'emmener demain faire connaissance avec Isobu. Le démon ne risque pas de lui faire du mal de l'intérieur, pas volontairement, mais je pense que s'il se sent réconforté et en sécurité, tout se passera mieux pour tout le monde.

— Bien. Tiens-moi au courant de la situation. Dans combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir t'occuper du sceau en lui-même ?

— Hum… Dans trois jours ? Je devrais avoir tout ce qu'il me faut dans trois jours. Je poserai le Sceau de Protection avant, au cas où, et j'ai besoin de mon propre sang pour ça.

— Bien, tu peux y aller, Eien-chan. Haku, Zabuza, vous restez. On doit discuter de certaines choses tous les trois.

La jeune fille s'inclina et quitta le bureau, retrouvant naturellement le chemin de sa chambre. Elle avait envie d'écrire à Ensui ou à Itachi, ou même à Shikamaru et Naruto qui étaient tous les deux trop occupés en ce moment pour lui répondre. Le dernier message de son cousin indiquait à Hitomi que sa mère était rentrée de sa mission sans la moindre blessure et entraînait Anosuke dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion avec l'aide d'autres membres du clan. Le petit garçon semblait annoncé comme un prodige dans les techniques Nara. Elle était très fière de lui.

Ses pieds changèrent d'eux-mêmes de trajectoire quand elle identifia le chakra quelques chambres plus loin, si bien qu'elle se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de celle de Chôjûrô. Elle frappa avant de se poser trop de questions, accueillie quelques instants plus tard par un jeune homme rougissant. Elle lui sourit, accepta le thé qu'il lui proposa et laissa la tasse lui réchauffer les mains pendant quelques instants, en silence. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Quel instinct, quelle pensée pas tout à fait consciente, l'avait conduite ici ?

— Haku t'a appris un peu de ninjutsu médical, finit-elle par dire, le regard plongé dans son thé.

— J-je… Oui. Surtout les procédures d'urgence en-dehors du ninjutsu médical lui-même, en fait. Mais oui.

— D'accord. Tu sais quoi faire quand quelqu'un perd connaissance ?

— Hum, si la personne est en arrêt cardiaque, il faut faire un massage pour le faire repartir, mais si c'est une simple…

— Je connais cette matière, Chôjûrô-kun. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu pourrais veiller sur moi après une perte de sang importante.

— T-tu es blessée ?

— Non. J'ai besoin de sang pour un sceau, c'est tout. Beaucoup de sang. En général, mon père veille sur moi, mais il n'est pas là et…

— Haku est occupé. J'étais avec lui qu-quand Mei-sama l'a fait appeler.

— Voilà. Tu le ferais ?

Elle laissa le jeune homme la jauger du regard tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée de thé brûlant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'admettre qu'être seule et vulnérable l'effrayait. Elle aurait pu faire appel à Suigetsu mais lui aussi était occupé, depuis le lever du jour. Et Chôjûrô avait été un bon allié pour elle depuis son arrivée, leurs rapports sans conteste facilités par l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec les membres de son équipe. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance jusqu'à un certain point, incluant de se retrouver évanouie et vulnérable sous sa garde. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal – il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

— Je peux le faire, oui. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ?

Elle secoua la tête et se mit au travail sans attendre. L'aiguille perça sa chair avec une pointe de douleur, puis la poche de sang de l'autre côté du tube commença à se remplir. Elle préférait mille fois quand c'était Ensui qui s'en occupait, pas elle. Elle regarda sans vraiment la voir la silhouette de Chôjûrô, assis à côté d'elle, puis finit par s'effondrer, inconsciente, sans sentir la manière empressée dont ses mains la rattrapèrent, la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'allongea dans son propre lit.

Le lendemain, son humeur fut meilleure. Elle retrouva Haku après un petit-déjeuner léger, le laissa entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna vers le lac, où elle sentait toujours son sceau bourdonner faiblement. C'était une belle journée pour le climat de Kirigakure : l'air dénué de brouillard devenait enfin respirable, il n'avait pas plu depuis deux jours glorieux et le ciel ne contenait que peu de nuages. Elle le laissa la réchauffer lentement, même si ce n'était toujours pas le type de chaleur qu'elle recherchait vraiment.

— Isobu ? appela-t-elle avec douceur une fois le sceau activé. Isobu, je t'ai amené ton prochain réceptacle. Il s'appelle Haku.

— Haku ?

Le jeune homme se redressa par réflexe et répondit :

— Bonjour, Isobu. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Hitomi dut retenir un reniflement amusé. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas la seule à demander à des démons s'ils allaient bien. Tant mieux. Le Sanbi avait besoin de quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui, le protégerait, et pas seulement physiquement. Il avait passé vingt ans seul, enfermé dans son propre esprit – il avait admis les dégâts infligés à sa psyché à demi-mots la veille, si bien qu'Hitomi avait dû combattre l'impulsion d'aller tuer Madara, là, maintenant. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour penser avoir la moindre chance de battre cet adversaire pour l'instant. Elle serait capable de le surprendre, tout au plus, mais ce n'était pas par la surprise seule qu'on abattait une légende.

Elle médita tandis que l'homme et le démon discutait, les jambes immergées dans l'eau chaude. Son sceau était prêt, oui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réviser, s'assurer de n'avoir rien raté. Elle avait compris très tôt qu'il lui faudrait maîtriser ce tracé en particulier pour une raison ou une autre au cours de sa vie, mais ne s'était pas attendue à devoir sceller le Sanbi à l'intérieur de l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Heureusement, lui n'aurait pas mal tandis qu'elle fusionnerait leurs deux énergies. Elle serait la seule à souffrir et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

— Ca ne te fera pas mal, cajola-t-elle le jeune démon en début d'après-midi. Pour toi, ce sera simplement comme d'aller dormir et, quand tu te réveilleras, tu te trouveras à l'intérieur d'Haku.

Il émit un léger mouvement de protestation, si bien que l'eau monta autour d'elle jusqu'à presque dépasser la berge, mais elle répondit en envoyant son propre chakra, sûr, apaisant, à l'intérieur de l'eau. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul, elle ne le laisserait pas sans défense, elle le protégerait jusqu'à ce que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Il finit par accepter et elle se redressa, déroulant un long parchemin couvert d'encre qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Leurs chakras conjoints travaillèrent ensemble pour faire glisser l'être tout entier d'Isobu à l'intérieur du papier, jusqu'à ce que le sceau vire au rouge pendant quelques instants avant de retourner au noir. C'était fait.

— C'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit, sur le fait de dormir ?

— Oui. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire dès maintenant, je suis encore affaiblie par la ponction de sang, mais au moins il ne sera plus seul et vulnérable à l'intérieur de son lac.

— Je vois que tu es fatiguée, oui, répondit Haku d'un ton soucieux en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main. Rentrons à la Tour. Mei-sama m'a retiré du service actif jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu m'auras rien que pour toi aujourd'hui.

— En voilà un bon programme, musa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Profitons-en.

Pendant quelques heures, entre ses bras, elle oublia les problèmes et inquiétudes qui s'accumulaient dans sa Bibliothèque, savourant les mains d'un être cher sur sa peau et ses baisers sur ses lèvres.


	129. Une juste contrepartie

Trois jours plus tard, comme elle l'avait promis, Hitomi était prête. Elle attendit Haku dans la Salle des Sceaux que Mei lui avait accordée sans la moindre rebuffade, tout son matériel à portée de main. Ensui n'était toujours pas là, mais elle se sentait un peu rassurée par la présence de Zabuza et Suigetsu en plus de la Mizukage. Cela faisait beaucoup de gens pour assister à cet évènement, plus que n'importe quel Maître aurait apprécié, mais Hitomi avait besoin de leur compagnie. Elle se sentait seule et n'aimait pas ce que ce sentiment lui infligeait.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour tatouer son Sceau de Protection sur un Haku paisiblement endormi. Elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés, à présent : la transition entre pistolet à tatouage et pinceau ne représentait plus la moindre difficulté à ses yeux. Elle se souvenait presque avec affection de la première fois qu'elle s'en était chargée, pendant qu'elle réalisait les Sceaux de Métamorphose sur Rôshi et Han. Elle vivait désormais avec des forces et des craintes supplémentaires. Les premières étaient-elles venues au prix des secondes ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Je vais à présent passer à la fusion, dit-elle dans un filet de voix distant. Protégez-vous derrière les piliers, au cas où.

Elle sentit les trois shinobi conscients lui obéir plutôt qu'elle ne les vit, les yeux rivés sur le torse pâle de son amant. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle sortit le parchemin qui contenait Isobu de l'une de ses poches. Elle avait peur, elle devait l'admettre. Elle avait peur parce qu'elle savait ce que la douleur lui faisait et s'apprêtait à s'en infliger une dont elle ignorait la violence. Dans le Monde d'Avant, elle avait été incapable d'agir de la sorte. Elle était craintive, fuyante – faible, à tous les niveaux.

Elle inspira profondément, plaça le rouleau fermé sur l'estomac d'Haku et activa le sceau contracté sur sa face extérieure. Le papier se mit à chauffer et chauffer entre ses mains, mais elle le sentit à peine, les nerfs assaillis de toute part par une souffrance brûlante, au-delà des mots. Elle ne pouvait même pas hurler, peu importait à quel point son corps en avait besoin, ou respirer. Ses yeux se révulsèrent mais elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Elle avait l'impression de se baigner dans de la lave, et pourtant, à l'intérieur de sa Bibliothèque, tout était froid.

Elle observait la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps comme si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, comme si ce n'était pas son esprit qui se laissait dévaster par cette force inconcevable. La seule conscience qui lui restait encore poussait sur le sceau, le maintenant activé coûte que coûte, même si elle avait l'impression de mourir à chaque instant. Elle n'eut aucune idée du temps qui passa. Elle se contenta de payer le juste prix pour ce qu'elle désirait accomplir, celui qui ne laisserait pas de cadavre dans son sillage.

En réalité, une petite fraction d'elle mourut dans le processus.

Enfin, le parchemin reposa vide et froid sur le ventre d'Haku, dont la peau était désormais marquée d'un sceau très semblable à celui de Naruto. Hitomi prit sa première inspiration depuis de longues minutes, une goulée d'air qui lui brûla les poumons et le nez. Elle se convulsa faiblement au-dessus de son amant, incapable de s'en empêcher. La douleur véritable s'était arrêtée, mais pas celle que son corps ressentait, un fantôme à peine plus faible que ce dont il était l'écho. Lentement, avec l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer sous l'effort, elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, passa entre Zabuza et Suigetsu comme s'ils n'étaient pas là – elle ne les voyait pas, ne les sentait que trop bien – grimpa dans les étages jusqu'à se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour.

L'afflux de bruits et de chakra dus à l'activité diurne de l'endroit lui donna envie de vomir, aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas. Elle sentait ses amis suivre derrière elle, s'empresser à sa poursuite, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser approcher. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser la _toucher_. Elle faillit sangloter de douleur en s'emparant de la balise qu'elle avait posée sur la porte de sa chambre mais s'y téléporta d'un effort de volonté. Là, elle tomba à genoux, reprit son souffle et se releva. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à fermer la porte derrière elle et activer le sceau de verrouillage qu'elle y avait gravé. La fenêtre vint ensuite, pareillement scellée. Personne n'entrerait.

Elle déchira presque ses vêtements en les arrachant de son corps hypersensible – même l'air nu heurtait sa peau de mille blessures invisibles. Elle tituba jusqu'à son lit, s'y effondra avec un long gémissement tourmenté et laissa sa conscience s'éteindre, glissant avec précipitation dans sa Bibliothèque. Là, au moins, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un engourdissement bienvenu. Que se passait-il ? Elle passa ses premières étagères en revue sans rien trouver qui explique pourquoi elle avait encore mal. La douleur n'était pas censée durer. Pas comme ça.

Elle finit par comprendre, et seulement parce qu'elle se remémora quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans un traité de psychologie emprunté à Shizune. Elle ressentait le fantôme de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée alors, comme une personne amputée souffrirait de son membre absent. Et il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve comment la faire taire. Elle savait qu'il existait une thérapie pour ce genre de problème, mais elle ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait, ce qu'elle devrait mettre en place, et son psychologue Yamanaka se trouvait à Konoha. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Non, elle devait s'aider seule, encore une fois. Elle repoussa cette pensée amère pour se concentrer sur le problème le plus pressant.

Elle émit un reniflement amusé en découvrant une réponse. Une réponse simple, évidente… Un sceau. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas son encre spéciale à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais ses méridiens et son chakra circulaient jusqu'ici. Elle pouvait les utiliser pour créer un sceau de contact, où son chakra toucherait les méridiens entremêlés à son système nerveux et feraient taire cette douleur en particulier. Elle se mit au travail, usant et abusant de son propre langage pour forcer le sceau à ne supprimer que la souffrance fantôme. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher au reste, qui agissait comme un excellent indicateur de danger. En tant que shinobi, une vie dénuée de douleur physique était tentante – et brève.

Le temps ne passait pas quand elle se plongeait aussi totalement dans sa Bibliothèque. Il filait à l'extérieur, dans le monde physique, à une vitesse inconnue, mais elle refusa d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas envie de se distraire avec les inquiétudes, pourtant légitimes, de ses amis. Ensui était-il rentré ? Elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Elle finit par créer un sceau qui ferait exactement ce qu'elle lui demandait et plonger au-delà des limites de la surface sur laquelle ses étagères flottaient, en direction de ses Portes qui luisaient dans le noir sous elle comme huit étoiles.

La Porte de la Douleur serait parfaite pour accueillir ce sceau. Un mince fil de chakra se détacha de l'étoile bleue et fila quelque part dans les profondeurs, au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Le sceau s'activa, délicat et parfait comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle ressentit soudain comme un ajustement, une pression qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là et qui en s'évanouissant lui fit comme la sensation d'une profonde inspiration après une éternité sous l'eau. Elle remonta sur sa Bibliothèque, s'empara du souvenir de la douleur, un lourd volume identique à ses voisins, et alla l'enfermer derrière la porte renforcée de barbelés qui la protégeait d'elle-même. Combien de fois devrait-elle encore accomplir ce geste avant que sa vie ne se termine ? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

— Eien ? Eien, ouvre cette foutue fenêtre ! Eien !

Elle sortit de sa Bibliothèque avec brusquerie et reprit contact avec son corps engourdi, à son plus grand soulagement. Les cris n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire : de l'autre côté, elle entendait des tambourinements qui devaient garder éveillés tous les habitants de la Tour – et quand la nuit était-elle tombée ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre, parvint à reconnaître Haku malgré l'obscurité. Peut-être était-il temps d'allumer la lumière. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre comme il l'avait demandé et le laissa entrer. Il la saisit par les épaules, la regardant frénétiquement de haut en bas.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Zabuza-shishou et Suigetsu m'ont dit que…

— Je vais bien. Tout est arrangé. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être debout maintenant.

Elle sentait l'agitation intense, déchirante, à l'intérieur de lui, tout comme les efforts d'Isobu pour réduire son inconfort. Haku sourit. Une de ses mains se détacha d'elle et toucha son ventre, là où se trouvait le sceau.

— Tu étais plus importante. Va ouvrir à Suigetsu avant qu'il décide de faire exploser un mur. Avec notre chance, la Tour s'écroulerait et Mei nous tuerait.

Elle grogna son approbation et lui obéit. Dès qu'elle désactiva le sceau, elle dut bondir en arrière pour éviter la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et vacilla, aussitôt rattrapée par les mains de Suigetsu, qui se posèrent exactement là où Haku l'avait touchée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette coïncidence.

— Je vais bien, rassura-t-elle le jeune homme avant qu'il prenne la parole. C'est arrangé, maintenant.

— Commence par retourner sur ce lit et toi, Haku, rejoins-la avant de t'écrouler parce que tu es assez borné pour escalader une tour jusqu'au cinquième étage _sans chakra_. Je vais faire du thé, puis Eien-chan aura la gentillesse de nous expliquer ce qu'elle avait manifestement oublié de préciser, alors qu'elle n'oublie jamais rien, concernant le contrecoup du sceau sur son activateur.

Elle rougit mais s'exécuta, retournant s'allonger entre les couvertures. Haku la rejoignit bien vite, l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, tandis que Suigetsu s'affairait sur sa petite bouilloire électrique. C'était drôle de le voir jouer au parent : des trois jeunes shinobi, il était sans doute celui qu'on imaginerait le moins prendre un tel rôle… Mais sans doute ses deux amants l'avaient-ils mérité.

— Voilà, vous avez du thé, exactement comme vous l'aimez. Eien-chan, des explications.

Elle but une gorgée dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps, en vain. Les deux jeunes hommes la dévisageaient, yeux bruns d'un côté, yeux violets de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas créer de diversion assez importante pour les dévier définitivement de ce sujet. Dommage. Elle soupira et obéit :

— Le sceau que j'ai utilisé a été créé par Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Pour enfermer le Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto, un bébé vieux de quelques heures à peine, il a sacrifié sa vie. Il le savait en activant le sceau, il savait que le Dieu de la Mort apparaîtrait, invoqué de sa dimension, et emporterait son âme.

Suigetsu s'agita sur la chaise qu'il avait tiré jusqu'au chevet du lit mais ne l'interrompit pas. Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué aux détours que prenait Hitomi dans ses explications. Elle ne serait sans doute jamais bonne pour enseigner à l'Académie à cause de cette manie – cela dit, Tsunade ne voudrait pas la tenir loin du front, donc elle n'aurait pas eu ce poste même si elle avait essayé de l'obtenir.

— Quand j'ai su que j'allais utiliser ce sceau sur Haku, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce que quelqu'un meure dans le processus, alors j'ai trouvé un autre moyen, une autre contrepartie. Les sceaux d'équilibre comme celui-là sont très rares, très peu utilisés, mais il n'existe vraiment pas d'alternative.

— Et cette contrepartie ? pressa Haku d'une voix douce.

— De la douleur. Une souffrance innommable, qui durerait tout le temps nécessaire pour transférer le démon à l'intérieur de son réceptacle.

Suigetsu fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant avec insistance.

— Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté.

— N-non, ça ne s'est pas arrêté. La douleur que j'ai ressentie à partir de là était à peine moins forte, à peine plus supportable. Respirer me donnait envie de mourir. Je me suis réfugiée ici, me suis assurée que personne ne pouvait m'approcher, me toucher, et j'ai plongé dans ma Bibliothèque à la recherche d'une solution.

— Et tu l'as trouvée, pas vrai ? demanda Suigetsu.

— Oui, au bout d'un moment. Quelques heures, il semblerait. J'ai scellé la douleur directement dans les nerfs qui l'envoyaient distraire mon cerveau. À moins que je brise ce sceau, ce que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour essayer, elle restera là et ne m'ennuiera plus.

Elle ne parla pas du souvenir de cette souffrance, qu'elle était sûre de retrouver dans ses cauchemars si elle se laissait aller à dormir plutôt que méditer avant le retour d'Ensui. Ils observèrent un silence soucieux tous les trois tandis que le thé refroidissait dans leurs tasses, puis Haku prit la parole :

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Il avait l'air triste, blessé, comme si elle avait trahi sa confiance. Peut-être était-ce un peu le cas.

— Tu aurais refusé. Je n'en ai parlé à personne exactement pour cette raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'empêche d'accomplir ma mission. À présent, Isobu est protégé et toi, tu possèdes une force qui te permettra de survivre à plus de missions que si tu ne l'avais pas eue. Je t'aime, Haku, je veux que tu sois en sécurité et assez fort pour te défendre quel que soit ton ennemi.

Le silence de ses deux amants changea. Aussi proches soient-ils, ils n'avaient jamais posé de mots sur les sentiments qui les unissaient, pas à voix haute, pas comme ça. Haku l'enlaça, Suigetsu aussi. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de ce dernier et lui murmura une confession semblable, même s'ils savaient tous les trois que son amour pour lui était un peu moins fort que celui qu'elle offrait à l'autre. Ce n'était pas grave. Haku, lui, était plus amoureux de Suigetsu qu'il ne l'était d'Hitomi. Pas besoin d'explications ou de disputes à ce sujet. Ils s'aimaient.

— Tu me parleras des risques s'il y a une prochaine fois, ordonna finalement Haku contre son oreille.

Elle acquiesça mais croisa les doigts derrière son dos. Elle n'avait aucune intention de placer sa propre sécurité avant celle des gens qu'elle aimait. Cette tendance avait toujours inquiété Ensui, il lui en avait parlé une ou deux fois, mais jamais il n'avait essayé de lui faire faire quelque chose d'opposé à sa nature profonde… Et Hitomi était une protectrice. Retorse, fourbe, cruelle, menteuse, mais une protectrice tout de même. Rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Cette nuit-là encore, elle la passa à leurs côtés, les laissant rassurer leurs propres craintes en la touchant, en l'embrassant. Mille et une fois, elle leur assura qu'elle allait bien, mentant encore et encore sans un tressaillement pour la trahir. Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle se sentait vide, creuse, et Ensui n'était pas là pour remplir ses gestes de sens et ses pensées d'un but à atteindre. Quand était-elle devenue si dépendante de lui ? Leur retour à Konoha approchait, et avec lui sa promotion au rang de Jônin, c'était inévitable. Une fois promue, elle ne serait plus son élève.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'adoption depuis Suna – depuis avant l'emprisonnement d'Ensui dans leurs geôles et la chasse d'Hitomi à travers tout le Désert. Avait-il changé d'avis depuis ? En l'adoptant, il se dessinerait une cible sur le dos, surtout maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait le Dieu de la Foudre – un fait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à cacher une fois à Konoha. Que Danzô vienne poser ses sales pattes sur elle et tenter de la faire sien, elle résisterait. Mais Ensui… Peut-être Ensui avait-il décidé que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Et enfin, il revint de son interminable mission. Elle tremblait d'anticipation et de hâte, debout entre les portes de Kirigakure, les sens étendus aussi loin que possible pour le percevoir dès qu'il approcherait. Elle se tordait légèrement les doigts, seul signe d'anxiété qu'elle se permettait. Finalement, elle perçut son chakra contre le sien, la sensation lui serrant la gorge et lui amenant presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle se contraignit à l'immobilité malgré l'instinct qui lui hurlait de se ruer en avant, d'aller l'accueillir loin sur la route. Mei lui avait ordonné de rester au village. Trois pas devant elle, et elle aurait désobéi.

— Enfin, murmura-t-il quand il la vit.

Un petit sourire tremblant naquit sur les lèvres de la kunoichi. Elle l'avait entendu. Ao et leur camarade dont elle ignorait toujours le nom l'avaient entendu. Les ninjas ne dévoilaient pas leurs émotions, n'étaient même pas censés en ressentir… Mais personne n'aurait osé critiquer le vétéran pour avoir exprimé sa satisfaction à l'idée de revoir sa fille. Il pressa légèrement le pas, ses grandes enjambées énergiques dévorant la route sans effort jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant elle et l'enveloppe dans une étreinte depuis longtemps désirée.

— Père…

— Shh… Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, ma puce. Je suis très fier de toi.

Elle émit un petit son étranglé, pas exactement un sanglot ni une plainte, indéfinissable, tandis que les mains d'Ensui se resserraient sur elle. Il lui faisait un peu mal, juste un peu, de la même manière qu'une corde de sécurité trop serrée meurtrissait légèrement la chair mais protégeait en même temps.

— On bloque le chemin, grommela Ensui près de son oreille. Et je dois encore aller faire mon rapport…

— Tss, les jeunes, pesta Ao derrière lui. Ta fille meurt d'envie de passer du temps avec toi, Akito. Va t'occuper d'elle, je me charge du rapport. Tu m'en devras une.

Hitomi offrit son sourire le plus rayonnant au shinobi bourru et entraîna son maître en direction de la tour, le pas empressé et chaloupé. Un peu du froid qui la dévorait de l'intérieur se dissipait au contact du Jônin, sous sa protection. Elle grimpa les escaliers de la tour deux marches par deux, déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et le fit entrer. Il examina avec soin les meubles génériques mais bien entretenus, les livres et parchemins entassés sur le bureau, les draps froissés et trois oreillers – par l'Ermite, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures ensuite, lui perché sur un tabouret et elle assise en tailleur sur son lit, chacun serrant une tasse de thé brûlant entre ses mains. L'espace entre eux se remplissait de non-dits parfaitement compris, de sentiments sur lesquels ils ne pouvaient poser de mots. Ensui montra sollicitude et préoccupation en réalisant à quel point Hitomi s'était mise en danger avec le scellement d'Isobu, elle exposa sans honte son soulagement quand il lui montra la cicatrice déjà bien refermée de sa seule blessure préoccupante durant cette mission, une entaille profonde et vicieuse sur son épaule. Après une si longue séparation, il faudrait sans doute un moment avant qu'ils retrouvent le naturel de leur relation.

— Mei-sama t'a annoncé que nous allions rentrer à Konoha, pas vrai ?

Les traits d'Hitomi s'assombrirent aussitôt. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, tentant maladroitement de cacher son angoisse. Elle pinça les lèvres, comme si cela pouvait lui donner le temps de dissimuler ses sentiments – comme si elle était capable de cacher quoi que ce soit à Ensui. Il se leva, retourna vers la porte et activa son sceau d'isolement.

— Hitomi, appela-t-il d'une voix presque dure.

Elle releva la tête, prise de cours par l'usage de son vrai nom, et rencontra son regard du sien. Il la dévisageait avec une intensité qu'il lui avait rarement vue – et jamais face à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ennemi. Il posa sa tasse sur le bureau et approcha, envahissant sans brutalité son espace vital jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa chaleur corporelle sur sa peau. Lentement, il s'agenouilla et posa ses avant-bras sur le bord du lit, la tête levée de sorte que jamais leurs regards ne se séparent.

— Hitomi, répéta-t-il, la seule chose qui changera sera ton grade. Tu resteras mon élève, peut-être pas officiellement, mais là où ça compte vraiment. Je n'abandonnerai jamais, _jamais_, notre relation. Et quand on rentrera, je t'adopterai. Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié. Tu deviendras ma fille aux yeux du monde en plus de l'être aux miens.

Elle déglutit tandis qu'il prenait ses mains dans les siennes, serrant juste un peu trop fort. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement – face à lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de prétendre une impassibilité qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un souffle heurté et précipité lui échappa, une fois, deux fois. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait comme un soufflet de forge, son regard qui ne quittait pas le sien se voila de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

— Père, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Ce n'était plus un jeu ou un espoir lointain, un faux-semblant ou un titre détaché de toute sentiment. Elle le croyait, parce qu'il ne lui mentait jamais – quand il voulait dissimuler quelque chose, il gardait le silence, il ne lui _mentait _pas. Les pouces calleux du Jônin tracèrent des cercles réconfortants sur ses poignets trop frêles.

— Je sais, Hitomi. Je sais.

Il se redressa lentement et la rejoignit sur le lit, enroulant ses longs bras autour d'elle. Elle se coulait dans son étreinte comme elle l'avait fait mille fois auparavant, avec soulagement et naturel. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et regarda dans le vide, tous ses autres sens concentrés sur elle.

— Est-ce que c'est la mort de Mamoru-san qui te met dans cet état ? Quand tu en as parlé dans une de tes lettres, tu ne semblais pas ressentir grand-chose, mais…

_Mais je te connais_, finit Hitomi dans sa tête quand la voix de son maître mourut sans conclure sa phrase. Oui, il la connaissait. Il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle puisse mentir.

— En partie.

C'était une bonne réponse, une réponse qui dissimulait ce sentiment de vide, de froid, d'inadéquation qui lui rongeait les os et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à admettre, pas à voix haute. Elle émit un petit soupir déchiré, cacha son visage contre son épaule.

— Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, admit-elle finalement.

Il lui frictionna gentiment le dos, les doigts de son autre main s'emparant d'une épaisse mèche rousse qu'il cala derrière son oreille.

— C'est normal, ma puce. Tu te trouves dans un pays étranger, sous une identité qui ne t'appartient pas tout à fait, et je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur tes arrières pendant la plus terrible bataille. Même moi, je me sentirais mal dans une telle position.

Elle baissa les yeux et considéra ses propos. La vérité qu'elle y trouva n'était pas des plus faciles à avouer, mais il fallait sans doute qu'elle l'accepte si elle voulait retrouver sa stabilité, sa force émotionnelle. Pour tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Haku et Suigetsu, pour toute la confiance qu'elle offrait à Zabuza, pour toute la camaraderie que Chôjûrô lui inspirait, rien de tout cela ne valait ces mêmes sentiments quand elle pensait à son maître. Ses mains se crispèrent sur un pan de sa veste, qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de défaire.

— J-je crois que je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Mes cauchemars… Et ce qu'il se passe quand je suis réveillée aussi… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas penser à…

Sasuke, seul en milieu hostile. Son village gangréné de serpents et de traîtres. L'Akatsuki qui la terrifiait malgré ses bravades répétées. Et tous ces petits démons quotidiens qui lui rappelaient les autres, ces cercles vicieux qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme des liens, des chaînes. Elle ne pouvait plus. Pas comme ça.

— Peut-être que ça ira mieux quand on rentrera, musa Ensui. Peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, je serai là. Je t'aiderai. Je refuse de t'abandonner.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence appuyer ses propos – mais il n'avait pas fini.

— Quand nous rentrerons, je demanderai à Tsunade-sama de me retirer définitivement du service actif. Je ne retournerai au combat que quand je le choisirai. Quand Shikaku-sama aura vraiment besoin de moi… Quand toi, tu auras besoin de moi. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, pas si je peux faire autrement.

Une charge qui jusqu'alors rendait son souffle peiné et superficiel s'allégea tandis qu'il lui promettait sa protection, sa camaraderie, son assistance. Elle savait déjà, au fond d'elle, qu'elle possédait toutes ces choses qu'il lui offrait, que c'était le cas depuis qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine dont l'avenir de kunoichi était au mieux incertain. Pourtant, elle avait _besoin_ de les entendre. Les cercles vicieux ne semblaient plus si attirants, soudain. La part inconsciente d'elle-même qui l'attirait dans une spirale de souffrance mentale dès qu'elle relâchait son attention ne semblait plus si invincible.

Il passa de longues heures à la réconforter, une promesse après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle ne se sente plus prête à voler en éclats. Elle finit par lui raconter les bonnes choses qui avaient ponctué son quotidien durant son absence – et oui, cela incluait Haku et Suigetsu. Il fit mine de plaquer sur son visage une grimace horrifiée, gémit quelque chose à propos de sa pauvre apprentie innocente disparue aux mains de vils shinobi, ravi de la voir éclater de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ce rire – sauvage, libre, exalté – semblait éloigner un instant leurs perspectives les plus sombres.

Et il ne voulait rien de plus.

Rien de plus.


	130. Au coeur des braises

Quelques jours plus tard, Hitomi et Ensui firent leurs adieux à Kirigakure. La situation s'était déjà stabilisée en grande partie – Mei, après tout, avait appris la politique à la cour du daimyô et rien de ce que les officiers réfractaires lui jetaient à la figure ne semblait suffire à la détourner ne serait-ce que légèrement de son but. Shikaku et Tsunade les rappelaient à présent. La nièce du daimyô était arrivée à la Tour la veille de leur départ, aussi vulnérable et timide qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Elle ne ressemblait en rien, à première vue, aux femmes effrayantes que les Nara affectionnaient tant. Elle s'appelait Yumi, un nom tout aussi doux et éthéré que le reste de sa personne.

— Tu me manqueras, murmura Hitomi contre les lèvres d'Haku.

Il sourit, l'embrassa avec douceur et s'écarta, la poussant gentiment en direction de Suigetsu. Elle l'embrassa lui aussi, mais sans aveu. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ses longs doigts puissants s'emmêlant dans la luxuriance de boucles rousses.

— On se reverra bientôt, va, arrête de tirer la tête. Kiri et Konohagakure vont rester en contact désormais. Et qui est-ce que tu crois que Mei-sama enverra ? Ses équipes diplomatiques surentraînées en qui elle n'a aucune confiance ? Non. Ce sera pour Haku et moi, et peut-être pour Zabuza. Ce n'est pas un adieu, Eien-chan.

— Ce n'est pas un adieu, répéta Haku à sa gauche.

— Pas un adieu, conclut-elle avec une ombre de sourire.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle rejoignit Ensui et Yumi, qui avaient observé ce spectacle sans rien dire. Le maître n'avait pas l'air particulièrement gêné par l'étalage public des relations de son apprentie – il ne rougissait même pas, elle était si fière de ses progrès. Ils s'éloignèrent du Village Caché à un rythme de civil pour le bien de la jeune femme qui se tenait entre eux deux, ses grands yeux de biche contemplant le paysage froid et inhospitalier.

— Il fait très souvent soleil à Konoha, offrit Hitomi comme pour égayer ses idées.

— Vraiment ? C'est que j'ai appris avec mon tuteur, oui…

Un long silence s'étira entre les deux shinobi et la civile qu'ils gardaient, puis elle reprit la parole :

— Mon père m'a dit que j'épouserai Kiyoshi Nara. Comment est-il ?

Hitomi haussa légèrement les sourcils. Kiyoshi faisait partie des civils du clan, un véritable génie dans le domaine de la recherche pharmaceutique. C'était à lui qu'on devait entre autres la formule des dernière génération de pilules de survie, celles que Chôji avait mangées les unes après les autres dans son combat contre Jirôbô, durant la mission de poursuite de Sasuke. Pour la première fois, un shinobi Akimichi avait survécu à la pilule rouge – on le devait à Kiyoshi, même s'il avait détesté qu'on lui attribue les mérites de ce travail.

— J'ai travaillé avec lui quelques fois, finit par répondre Hitomi. Il est un peu plus vieux que vous, je pense. Un homme gentil et patient. Père m'a fait étudier sous sa tutelle quand j'étais à l'Académie, alors qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti. Il travaille pour les pharmacies du clan, il conçoit nos nouveaux médicaments. Très intelligent.

— Je vois. Au moins, il n'est pas stupide… J'avais peur que mon honoré père offre ma main à quelqu'un de stupide.

— Non, aucun Nara n'est stupide, intervint Ensui. Trop fainéants pour montrer leur intelligence, peut-être, mais idiots ? Certainement pas.

Yumi avait l'air perdue, aussi Hitomi choisit-elle de développer un peu le propos de son maître :

— Les clans ninja ont souvent leurs spécialités. Par exemple, vous avez sans doute entendu parler des Hyûga et de leur style de combat, hm ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, ses longs cheveux noirs très raides échappant un peu plus à l'élastique censés les retenir dans son mouvement.

— Eh bien, chez les Nara, il y a plusieurs spécialités. Tout d'abord, les techniques du clan, qui utilisent les ombres au combat. C'est ce que la plupart des gens connaissent et associent à ce nom. Ensuite, les connaissances médicales. Peu de Nara sont médecins, mais la plupart des médicaments du Pays du Feu ont été inventés par ce clan, à l'aide des connaissances en herbologie des Yamanaka et en anatomie des Akimichi. Enfin, l'intelligence. Il semble y avoir un gène dans le clan, même parmi les civils, qui produit génie sur génie, chacun dans son domaine.

La jeune noble avait l'air tellement soulagée qu'Hitomi eut presque envie de rire. Mais qu'aurait-elle fait à sa place ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Se serait-elle enfuie en guise de protestation ou aurait-elle courbé l'échine et accompli son devoir comme on l'attendait d'elle ?

— Kiyoshi vous traitera bien, affirma-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Il n'est pas très attiré par la gloire ou la fortune, n'a pas vraiment d'ambition autre que de servir son clan, mais c'est vraiment un homme doux. La plupart des hommes Nara le sont.

— Et la plupart des femmes Nara sont terrifiantes, commenta Ensui d'une voix traînante.

Hitomi éclata de rire et lui accorda ce point d'un léger signe de tête. Que ce soit de naissance ou par le mariage, les femmes Nara avaient ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'on ne voulait pas les énerver – et bien entendu, la jeune kunoichi ne causait aucune entorse à cette règle, au contraire.

— J-je sais que vous êtes des Nara, vous savez. C'était dans la lettre que m'a envoyée votre chef de clan, Shikaku Nara. Il m'a dit de la brûler.

Hitomi jura à mi-voix et projeta ses sens aussi loin que possible, à la recherche d'un espion potentiel. Elle ne se calma que quand elle dut admettre qu'elle ne trouvait rien.

— Yumi-sama, ne parlez pas de ces choses à voix haute. Mon maître et moi reprendrons nos véritables identités après avoir débarqué du bateau qui nous emmènera au Pays du Feu, pas avant. C'est pour cela que Shikaku-sama vous a ordonné de brûler sa lettre. Vous l'avez bien brûlée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je n'allais pas désobéir à mon futur chef de clan, je ne suis pas stupide ! J-je suis désolée d'avoir failli trahir votre secret.

Hitomi soupira mais se détendit sous le regard approbateur d'Ensui.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Yumi-sama. J'ai sans doute fréquenté trop de ninjas si je deviens aussi bourrue. Pardonnez-moi.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Vous voulez vous protéger, je comprends tout à fait.

Le silence retomba sur le trio, plus confortable et détendu qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Au rythme que Yumi leur imposait, il leur fallut deux jours pour atteindre le port le plus proche. La jeune noble faisait manifestement partie des gens malades sur un bateau, tout comme Ensui, même si celui-ci avait eu des années d'expérience pour apprendre à le cacher. Seul son teint blafard trahissait son inconfort. Hitomi, quant à elle, ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne, si bien qu'elle fut assignée à la plupart des tours de garde. De toute façon, elle n'était pas fatiguée : elle avait annoncé son retour à sa mère, à Shikamaru, à Hinata. Tous avaient hâte de la revoir.

— Tu apprécies beaucoup trop les navires pour une fille du feu, grommela un jour l'un des marins chargés de les mener à bon port.

Elle lui rit au nez, de trop bonne humeur pour envisager de se venger de cette remarque, et reporta son regard sur l'horizon, les sens étendus dans toutes les directions. Son affinité n'était pas la seule raison qui la poussait à aimer l'océan, même si le roulis des vagues sous la coque du bateau avait décidément quelque chose d'hypnotique de son point de vue. Il lui aurait suffi d'une étincelle de chakra – toute cette puissance aurait été sienne, domptée par sa volonté avec tous les efforts et le respect qu'elle méritait. Kisame ressentait-il ce genre de choses, lui dont l'affinité pour l'eau n'admettait aucun égal ? Il aurait sans doute été un peu trop impoli de lui poser une telle question.

Une fois enfoncés de plusieurs kilomètres dans la Forêt du Feu, Hitomi et Ensui reprirent leurs apparences. Yumi observa le changement avec une intensité presque dérangeante, ses grands yeux bruns ne perdant rien du spectacle. Une fois la métamorphose complète, Hitomi se changea derrière un buisson, ne serait-ce que pour épargner la sensibilité de leur protégée. Elle n'avait pas besoin, cette fois, de s'attarder sur les mille manières dont son corps avait changé. Elle l'avait encore vu peu de temps auparavant, après tout.

— Hitomi, invoque Hoshihi, ordonna Ensui quand ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Tu vas faire une entrée remarquée, que certaines personnes y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à toi.

Un élan d'adrénaline lui fouetta les veines tandis qu'elle s'entaillait la paume de la main sur le tranchant d'un kunai et appelait son familier. Celui-ci bondit sur elle, ravi de la retrouver, si enthousiaste qu'il faillit la renverser. Elle rit, un son léger empli de tendresse, et enlaça son cou puissant de ses bras minces, et resta là pendant quelques instants.

— Tes cheveux me chatouillent, grommela Hoshihi avec affection. Monte sur mon dos, tu pourras me faire tous les câlins que tu veux.

Elle n'essaya pas de nier, de prétendre qu'en tant que kunoichi, dure, dangereuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire des câlins. Ni Ensui ni lui n'aurait été dupe – Yumi, elle, ne la connaissait pas assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait le cœur doux… Parfois. À l'occasion. D'un élan assoupli par l'habitude, elle enfourcha son familier et sécurisa sa position en serrant légèrement les genoux. Ensui s'approcha, rajusta les pans de son kimono de combat autour d'elle puis chipota avec sa obi jusqu'à ce qu'elle souligne sa taille mince, ses jambes discrètement musclées le long des flancs de son chat ninja.

— Attache tes cheveux à la Nara, conseilla-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle obéit, retrouvant dans l'un de ses sceaux le lien de cuir rouge patiné par l'usage dont elle ne se séparait jamais. La cicatrice sur sa joue, là où l'un des serpents d'Orochimaru avait réussi à la blesser avec de l'acide, apparaissait comme un trophée. Elle avait eu du temps pour accepter cette marque qui ne s'effacerait jamais. C'était la preuve indiscutable qu'elle avait affronté un Sannin et vécu pour raconter l'histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment en éprouver de la honte.

Enfin, Ensui donna le signal de départ et Hoshihi se mit en marche, ouvrant la voie. Personne ne les attaquerait si près du village, Yumi n'avait plus vraiment besoin de protection, mais ils accompliraient leur devoir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau de Tsunade et expose les raisons de sa venue au village. Ce serait sans doute le premier dossier réglé entre le Jônin et sa cheffe de guerre, et ensuite… Hitomi dut forcer sa respiration à conserver un rythme égal et régulier. Elle frétillait d'impatience sur le dos de son chat géant, qui n'ignorait rien de l'état de sa familière même si la raison derrière son comportement restait floue.

— Oh, regardez qui voilà, s'exclama l'un des deux garde en les voyant franchir la porte du village. Ça fait longtemps, bon retour !

Un sourire distant se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hitomi tandis qu'elle les regardait de toute la hauteur d'Hoshihi. Izumo et Kotetsu, l'un des duos les plus puissants de Konoha, aimaient monter la garde à l'entrée du village. La vérité, c'était qu'ils adoraient les potins et que savoir qui entrait et sortait permettait de spéculer sur d'autres sujets. Quand Hidan et Kakuzu, le binôme d'immortels de l'Akatsuki, entreraient dans la danse, les deux Chûnin se trouveraient en danger. Sans doute. Si quelque chose dans les actions d'Hitomi n'avait pas déjà changé cela.

— Réglons rapidement la paperasse, ordonna Ensui d'un ton ferme. Hokage-sama nous attend.

Elle préférait ne pas descendre du dos d'Hoshihi tout de suite. Certaines personnes avaient besoin de la voir comme ça, dans toute sa gloire et toute sa puissance – avaient besoin de se demander ce qu'elle avait appris durant son long voyage et à quel point elle avait progressé. Elle sonda rapidement les alentours mais n'identifia aucun des chakras de ses amis. Par contre, elle perçut deux… Non, trois sceaux de la Racine à proximité. Qu'ils regardent donc.

— Hitomi, mène la voie, indiqua son maître.

Il avait les traits fermés, impassibles, son masque de shinobi aussi efficace que de coutume pour dissimuler ses émotions. Il n'était jamais à l'aise dans le village ; il n'y avait qu'au cœur des terres du clan qu'il se détendait et acceptait de se montrer comme autre chose qu'un grand prédateur vaguement menaçant. Hitomi comprenait. Ses yeux rouges passèrent sur les bâtiments, les gens, leurs interactions. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici, pas alors que le toit sur lequel elle avait été attaquée avant son départ se trouvait à trois rues de celle qu'elle parcourait en direction de la Tour. Elle ne pouvait attendre de retourner sur le territoire Nara, sentait son appel comme une douce mélopée au fond de son esprit. Comme elle aurait aimé franchir la Porte aux Cerfs pour rentrer chez elle… Mais le village avait besoin de ce spectacle, certains de ses habitants plus que d'autres.

Elle dut descendre de sa monture pour entrer dans la Tour, si bien qu'elle décida de laisser Hoshihi retourner dans le Monde Spirituel. Elle aurait pu lui demander de partir en direction des terres Nara en premier, mais… Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher la surprise. Tous ceux qui comptaient savaient qu'elle rentrait à la maison, mais aucun ne connaissait le jour exact. Elle voulait voir leurs visages quand ils sauraient qu'elle était de retour. Est-ce que leurs traits s'éclaireraient de joie ? Est-ce qu'ils voudraient la serrer dans leurs bras ? Elle désirait découvrir elle-même les réponses à ces questions.

— Tsunade-sama vous attend, les informa le Chûnin qui lui servait de secrétaire ce jour-là.

Ensui remercia le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête et guida son apprentie en direction du bureau de la Hokage. Elle franchit la porte en premier, ses yeux glissant sur le décor familier. Il avait changé depuis deux ans : les piles de dossiers, moins hautes que dans son souvenir, ne menaçaient plus de s'écrouler, et la bibliothèque qui recouvrait le mur de droite était bien plus remplie désormais, surtout de traités médicaux. La gigantesque fenêtre que l'ANBU prenait pour sa porte personnelle n'avait pas changé, pas plus que la femme dont les yeux couleur de miel les observaient avec acuité.

— Eh bien, eh bien. J'avais beau savoir que vous rentriez, ça ne m'a pas semblé réel jusqu'à maintenant. Hitomi Yûhi, Ensui Nara, bon retour au village.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux profondément d'un même geste, leurs mouvements fluides trahissant l'entraînement intense auquel ils s'étaient soumis durant ces deux années loin de leur village. Debout entre eux deux, Yumi les regardait nerveusement, comme si elle se demandait si elle devait s'incliner aussi. Hitomi décida d'expédier ce dossier aussi vite que possible : la civile avait essayé de cacher la fatigue qu'elle ressentait après leur voyage, et lamentablement échoué. Ce n'était pas sa faute, vraiment. Aux yeux des ninjas, elle ne savait mentir.

— Hokage-sama, voici Yumi Sakibana. Elle est la plus jeune nièce du daimyô du Pays de l'Eau. Shikaku-ojisan vous a sans doute parlé d'un mariage impliquant Kiyoshi Nara et cette jeune femme ?

— J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Tellement, en fait, que c'est mon propre sceau qui marque la dernière ligne du contrat de mariage. Bienvenue au village, Sakibana-san. Je vais faire appeler un membre du clan qui vous accompagnera jusqu'à leurs terres. Vous devez être fatiguée, je n'imagine pas ces deux-là capables de ralentir plus que de nécessaire sur le chemin du retour à la maison.

Ensui et Hitomi eurent la bonne grâce de paraître gênés tandis que la civile rougissait légèrement. D'accord, ils auraient sans doute pu prendre un ou deux jours de plus sur la route, la faire dormir dans de bonnes auberges plutôt que sur un sac de couchage, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de protester du tout.

— Je comprends. D'après la lettre de Shikaku-sama, ils sont loin de chez eux depuis longtemps. J'aurais sans doute pressé le pas aussi dans une telle situation.

Tsunade acquiesça de bonne grâce et appela son secrétaire, lui ordonnant d'aller chercher Shikamaru. Le cœur d'Hitomi rata un battement puis s'élança dans sa poitrine au rythme des sabots d'un cheval au galop. Elle avait atténué ses perceptions au minimum en rentrant dans la tour, peu désireuse d'affronter tous les chakras intenses des membres de l'ANBU, Jônin et autres haut gradés, dont, bien entendu, la Hokage en personne. Mais maintenant que Tsunade attirait son attention, oui, elle sentait la présence de son cousin, si près que ça lui faisait presque mal.

— Vous m'avez fait appeler, Hokage-sa… Hitomi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire si rayonnant qu'il rivalisait avec ceux de Naruto sur les lèvres. Il avait changé, grandi, les épaules plus larges et l'allure intrinsèquement dangereuse. Il ressemblait tant à son père au même âge, d'après les photos qu'Hitomi avait vues chez eux, que c'en devenait presque ridicule.

— À ton avis, Shika ? Qui serait assez stupide pour usurper mon identité ?

Un rictus amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'étreignit pas, n'approcha même pas pour éviter la tentation de la noyer dans une étreinte puissante et totalement inappropriée face à leur cheffe de guerre, mais ses yeux gris sombre parlaient pour lui, agissaient pour lui. Il la dévora du regard pendant quelques secondes, analysant chaque changement et tout ce qui était resté pareil, puis reporta son attention sur Tsunade.

— Vous aurez tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu plus tard, Shikamaru-kun, nota la Sannin d'une voix amusée. Pour l'instant, j'ai une mission pour toi. Voici Yumi Sakibana, la fiancée de ton cousin Kiyoshi. Emmène-la sur les terres de ton clan et présente-la à ta mère. Si je me souviens bien, c'est Yoshino qui assiste Shikaku quand Ensui n'est pas là ?

— Oui, Tsunade-sama. Elle sera ravie de lui rendre ces responsabilités quand elle apprendra son retour.

— Je n'en doute pas. Vous pouvez disposer, tous les deux. Hitomi-chan, Ensui, vous restez, bien entendu. On a des choses à discuter.

Le maître et l'élève échangèrent un regard lourd de sens mais ne commentèrent pas, laissant le temps à Yumi et Shikamaru de quitter la pièce. La jeune fille avait presque envie de courir après son cousin, de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, serait toujours là. Elle voulait entendre dans le détail ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence, et pas le résumé lissé qu'il envoyait dans ses lettres. Elle avait envie de savoir si le fait d'être un Chûnin lui plaisait, si ses incessants allers et retours à Suna ces six derniers mois ne le lassaient pas.

— Hokage-sama, reprit Ensui d'un ton respectueux quand ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais que nous nous occupions d'une formalité avant d'aborder nos rapports de fin de mission.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil mais lui fit signe de continuer, le menton posé sur un poing fermé.

— J'aimerais adopter formellement Hitomi. Aujourd'hui, maintenant même si c'est possible.

Le regard de la Hokage se posa sur l'apprentie, qui releva légèrement le menton en réponse.

— L'adopter ? Mais elle est une adulte aux yeux du village, non ? Et sa mère est encore en vie. Pourquoi l'adopter ?

Ensui se redressa dans une pose presque martiale, les yeux rivés à ceux de sa cheffe de guerre.

— Quand nous avons organisé notre départ, Hokage-sama, vous m'avez demandé de ramener mon apprentie prête à être promue Jônin. Je suis convaincue qu'elle est prête. En fait, elle est tellement prête qu'elle pourrait passer l'examen maintenant et le réussir. Comme vous le savez, cette promotion signifiera qu'aux yeux du village, je ne suis plus son mentor. Il nous semble à tous les deux profondément incorrect de ne plus entretenir un lien profond, lourd de sens, aux yeux de tous. Elle est déjà ma fille à mes yeux, après tout.

Hitomi battit deux fois des paupières pour chasser la ridicule envie de pleurer qui lui piquait les yeux, mais Tsunade ne rata rien de ce geste. Elle se redressa sur son siège jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier et les considéra longuement.

— Et tu as l'autorisation de Kurenai pour exiger un tel lien ?

Ensui renifla d'un air amusé, déroula un sceau de stockage et en sortit une feuille pliée en trois et marqué du sceau, pratiquement jamais utilisé, de la famille Yûhi.

— J'ai l'autorisation de Kurenai et de son père depuis que vous êtes arrivée au pouvoir, Tsunade-sama. Nous savions que ce jour viendrait, qu'Hitomi deviendrait une Jônin brillante et disputée par tous les départements qui l'intéressent au village. Nous savions qu'elle ne serait pas mon élève éternellement.

— Bon, dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune objection. Attendez, je dois avoir le bon formulaire quelque part, laissez-moi juste…

Elle s'interrompit et se leva, marmonnant entre ses dents serrées tandis qu'elle fouillait un lourd dossier après l'autre. Finalement, elle laissa échapper une exclamation victorieuse et retourna s'asseoir, déposant de leur côté du bureau une paire de documents à trous.

— Remplissez-moi ça maintenant, qu'on en finisse. Et Hitomi-chan ? Puisque tu as le niveau d'après ton maître, tu passes l'examen demain. Viens à l'hôpital à huit heures du matin, demande à voir Shizune et dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, elle saura ce que ça veut dire.

Une montée d'adrénaline traversa brutalement le corps d'Hitomi, lui fouettant le sang et éclaircissant brutalement ses idées, mais elle se contenta de s'incliner légèrement pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Elle, une Jônin… Si elle restait liée à Ensui, elle était impatiente. Elle se rapprochait de la promesse faite à Kibaki quelques années plus tôt, quand le Murmure ne faisait que la terrifier. Elle devait prendre des apprentis – et enseigner à ses enfants aussi, si elle décidait d'en avoir. Deux ans plus tard, même si elle avait une meilleure idée de ce à quoi son avenir ressemblerait, elle n'était toujours pas bien sûre.

— Voilà, remplis ta partie et signe. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, quand tu auras réussi ton examen, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu iras à l'armurerie me faire ajuster ce kimono. Une de mes Jônin ne peut pas se balader dans une tenue trop étroite pour elle, pas vrai ?

Le sourire rayonnant de Tsunade lui fit cligner des yeux avec stupéfaction. C'était vrai que son kimono serrait un peu, un signe s'il en fallait qu'elle avait bel et bien réussi à reprendre du poids durant ces dernières années – elle avait le droit d'en être fière, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait pas de petite victoire contre ce genre de démon. Elle se pencha sur le document, remplit les champs nécessaires les uns après les autres et parapha là où elle le devait. Tsunade récupéra le document, le parcourut du regard afin de s'assurer que toutes les informations demandées s'y trouvaient, et le tamponna de son sceau.

— Voilà, c'est fait. Vous m'excuserez du peu de cérémonie que j'y mets. Si j'avais été prévenue à l'avance, j'aurais sans doute acheté une bouteille de saké à vous offrir en félicitations ou un truc comme ça. Enfin, je comprends pourquoi ça pressait.

Hitomi et Ensui échangèrent un regard amusé. Dans un rare signe d'affection devant leur cheffe de guerre, le maître attira sa fille – désormais reconnue comme telle par le village – jusqu'à lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était prêt à éclater de fierté.

— Vous vous câlinerez plus tard, fit Tsunade avec un sourire en coin. Nous avons d'autres choses à discuter. Puisqu'Hitomi a déjà décidé de passer l'examen Jônin, je n'ai pas à la convaincre ou le lui ordonner et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Faites-moi votre rapport de fin de mission, maintenant, j'écoute.

Ce fut Ensui qui commença, en tant qu'officier le plus âgé. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour décider de passer sous silence les négociations au nom des Nara, même si Tsunade soupçonnait sans doute qu'un problème se formait au sein du clan ces dernières années. Elle n'était pas idiote, après tout, et d'après Shikaku, elle avait conscience de la menace que Danzô et la Racine représentaient. Hélas, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, pas frontalement, pas alors que leur dirigeant et ses plus grands soutiens étaient membres du Conseil Restreint. Deux desdits soutiens, comme pour aggraver le problème, avaient jadis été les coéquipiers d'Hiruzen : les exclure aurait démontré une volonté de renier le passé du village que certains traditionnalistes n'auraient pas acceptée.

Hitomi prit la suite de son maître pour raconter son périple à travers le Désert. Elle ne parla pas de Yatagarasu, le corbeau familier d'Itachi qui ne l'avait pas quittée du voyage, puis fit mine d'ignorer l'identité des trois Jônin qui l'avaient sauvée et escortée jusqu'à Suna alors qu'elle était dévorée par la fièvre et ne tenait debout que par la force de sa volonté. Tsunade savait très certainement qui étaient ces trois shinobi, les avait peut-être envoyés elle-même. Shikaku avait pu prendre une telle décision, il possédait le pouvoir nécessaire en tant que Jônin en Chef, mais cela ne signifiait pas que la Hokage n'était pas intervenue.

Ils poursuivirent leur récit, maître et élève ensemble, contant leur passage à Takigakure puis Kumogakure, le sceau déposé sur chaque jinchûriki les uns après les autres, chaque confrontation avec l'organisation qu'ils décidèrent de nommer Crépuscule tant qu'ils ignoraient son véritable nom. La Sannin les écouta attentivement mais ne sembla pas réagir. L'organisation avait-elle posé à Konoha des problèmes similaires à ceux rencontrés par Suna et Takigakure ? Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple regroupement de déserteurs.

Enfin, ils parlèrent du Pays de la Montagne, dont la simple évocation suffit à retrousser la lèvre supérieure de Tsunade sur ses dents dans un rictus méprisant. Hitomi ne fut pas capable de déterminer si cette expression était destinée au pays tout entier ou au Jashiniste qui avait failli la tuer dans cette grotte, sous les hurlements de son maître – les siens, aussi, mais elle préférait de pas penser à ceux-là en particulier.

Elle raconta ensuite le sanctuaire, le rôle de la relique de Tobirama dans son apprentissage du Hiraishin. Le regard de Tsunade s'éclaira de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, de la mélancolie. Tobirama était son grand-oncle, elle l'avait brièvement connu quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient étaient-ils remplis de bonheur ou de rancune ? Si Hitomi avait appris quelque chose à propos de Hokage le Second, c'était qu'il laissait de fortes impressions sur son passage.

— Est-ce que vous voudriez que je vous prête le miroir ? finit-elle par s'enquérir, un peu de mauvaise grâce. Vous pourriez lui parler.

Tsunade sembla considérer son offre pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux en secouant la tête.

— Pas dans l'immédiat. Peut-être un jour… Mais pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à ceux qui ne sont plus là.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence puis la cheffe de guerre reprit, d'un ton plus ferme :

— Et donc, vous êtes arrivés à Kirigakure après qu'Hitomi ait soumis le Dieu de la Foudre à sa volonté, c'est bien ça ? Ensui, reprends à partir de là.

Le Jônin s'exécuta, racontant dans le détail chacune des missions qu'ils avaient accomplies là-bas. Entre cette période et leur mission de poursuite et marquage des jinchûriki, classée S, ainsi que celle de diplomatie, classée B, ils allaient tous deux devenir encore plus riches. Une part très solide de cet argent irait dans les poches du village et du clan, mais quand même, cette récompense avait quelque chose de lourd de sens. Elle rendait leur labeur officiel, reconnu.

— Bon, je vous félicite tous les deux. Vous avez agi au mieux, du début à la fin de votre voyage. Je suis fière de vous. Vous me remettrez la version écrite de ce rapport dans une semaine, puis serez autorisés à reprendre du service.

Ensui changea nerveusement son appui d'une jambe sur l'autre.

— Hokage-sama ? J'aimerais me retirer du service actif. Je serais toujours réquisitionnable en cas d'urgence, bien entendu, mais… J'ai besoin de quitter les premières lignes.

Il ne dit pas qu'il était vieux, parce que Tsunade et lui avaient à peu près le même âge, mais elle avait passé douze ans loin de Konoha et de toutes les missions qu'on aurait pu lui assigner, de toutes les missions qui auraient pu la mettre en danger, la fragiliser, l'épuiser. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Ensui : même durant ses longs voyages, il s'était toujours placé au service de Shikaku, avait toujours eu une mission à accomplir. Elle l'évalua du regard et acquiesça.

— Tu as mérité ton vrai grand repos, admit-elle. J'ose croire que tu travailleras toujours au bien-être du village et de ton clan ?

— Oui, Hokage-sama. Je reprendrai mes études sous la tutelle de Shizune-sensei et travaillerai au service de Shikaku-sama, comme je le faisais avant mon départ.

— D'accord. Laisse-moi trouver le maudit formulaire, autant te le faire remplir et signer tout de suite.

Elle farfouilla dans les mêmes classeurs qu'auparavant, bien plus longtemps cette fois, puis revint à son bureau et tendit la liasse de papiers à Ensui.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie pour prendre cette décision, Ensui. Peu de gens vivent assez longtemps pour le faire. Profite bien de ta retraite, reste en sécurité, et transmets la Flamme de la Volonté aux enfants de ton clan et du reste du village. Enfin, sur ce point, je ne suis pas inquiète : Hitomi-chan est le parfait exemple de ta compétence en la matière.

La jeune fille se redressa sous l'éloge, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Son maître avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne serait plus envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du monde sans elle, sans la protection qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Certes, elle ne s'était pas encore hissée à son niveau, mais elle possédait des atouts dont il ne rêverait jamais, entre le Dieu de la Foudre et le Murmure. Elle pouvait le protéger dans certaines situations – elle l'avait prouvé, sans même user de ces deux capacités, durant son périple dans le Désert.

— Voilà, dit le maître en tendant les papiers à la Hokage.

Elle les tamponna de la même manière que le formulaire d'adoption puis se cala dans sa chaise avec un sourire satisfait.

— Bon, tout est réglé, dans ce cas. Hitomi-chan, je viendrai assister à ton examen demain, tu as intérêt à faire honneur à notre village, compris ? Si tu me satisfais, je t'emmènerai faire la tournée des bars de Konoha. Kakashi prétend que tu résistes très bien à l'alcool, mais qu'est-ce qu'il connaît de ces choses-là, hm ? Trop occupé à lire ses bouquins grivois et éviter les défis de son fiancé pour reconnaître un saké d'une liqueur de prunes même si on la lui versait directement dans la gorge.

Hitomi éclata de rire sous le regard indécis d'Ensui. Alors comme ça, Gai et Kakashi étaient fiancés désormais ? Comment Ino et Shikamaru avaient-ils pu rater ça ? Elle allait devoir leur rappeler comment attraper les ragots au vol, comment se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment, s'ils manquaient des choses pareils. D'un geste de la main, Tsunade leur signifia de prendre congé et ils s'exécutèrent, se retrouvant un instant seuls dans le couloir.

— Je suis tellement fier de toi, ma puce, dit Ensui d'une voix douce.

— Et je suis fière de vous, Père. On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Il sembla considérer l'idée quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, la même étincelle de hâte dans son regard que dans celui de sa fille.

— Oui, rentrons à la maison.


	131. L'examen de promotion des Jônin

Un Chûnin montait la garde à l'entrée des terres Nara. En les voyant arriver côte à côte, cet homme dont Hitomi ignorait le nom s'inclina très bas, comme s'ils étaient de hauts dignitaires du clan et non deux simples membres, dont l'un de faisait même pas partie de la branche principale. Hitomi lui fit signe de se relever en rougissant légèrement, mais Ensui n'essaya même pas d'empêcher l'homme de leur rendre hommage. Il était venu à accepter sa place dans cette hiérarchie miniature si particulière. Hitomi apprendrait, elle aussi, il y veillerait.

Comme s'il avait senti leur approche, Shikaku sortit de chez lui pile alors qu'ils entraient dans la rue où le chef de clan habitait. Hitomi le dévora des yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps… Les pattes d'oie aux coins de ses yeux s'étaient un peu creusées, son bouc avait légèrement poussé et ses cheveux avaient sans doute besoin d'un petit raccourcissement mais, à part ça, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, pas physiquement. Elle voyait dans son regard l'étincelle de méfiance forgée au feu des épreuves qui avaient frappé les Nara ces dernières années. Elle la voyait parce qu'elle savait où la chercher.

— Je commençais à me demander si Shikamaru m'avait menti en annonçant votre retour. Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps chez Hokage-sama ?

— Un très long rapport, de la paperasse, tu sais exactement comment ça se passe, grommela Ensui en approchant de son chef.

Celui-ci serra la main qu'il lui tendait et profita de ce levier pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Hitomi n'avait jamais vu son oncle se comporter de la sorte, mais elle savait quel lien unissait son maître à leur chef. Elle se contenta d'observer, les mains dans le dos, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour de se retrouver enveloppée dans une étreinte qui sentait bon la sève et les épices – qui sentait bon la maison. Elle s'autorisa à savourer l'affection que l'aîné lui offrait sans honte, même si la sensation du chakra de sa mère, une maison plus loin, lui donnait terriblement envie d'avancer encore.

— Ensui, tu as réglé la question de l'examen d'Hitomi avec Tsunade-sama ?

Le Jônin hocha la tête, un petit rictus satisfait et fier aux lèvres.

— Demain matin, huit heures. Tu seras là, pas vrai ?

— Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Yoshino m'écorcherait vif si je n'assistais pas à l'une des rares promotions Jônin du clan.

Les deux hommes rirent, tandis qu'Hitomi se contentait de les observer. Personne ne doutait qu'elle réussisse, même des gens qui ne l'avaient pas vu se battre depuis des années, comme Shikaku et Tsunade. Certes, les Jônin n'étaient pas seulement de puissants combattants mais aussi des meneurs d'hommes, plus que les Chûnin, des shinobi capables de partir en mission seuls, d'enseigner ou d'inspirer des vocations. Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir que toutes ces qualités se trouvaient en elle ? Tsunade avait écouté son rapport, Shikaku avait été tenu à courant au travers des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, mais tout cela semblait insuffisant.

— Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, tous les deux. Hitomi, Shikamaru est déjà allé prévenir ta mère. Je crois qu'elle prépare assez de gyôza pour nourrir tout le village.

Le sourire d'Hitomi quand elle entendit cela fut si large qu'il lui meurtrit légèrement les joues. Sous l'impulsion douce de la main d'Ensui contre son dos, elle s'élança, sans même dire au revoir à son oncle, en direction de la maison et de la lumière de la cuisine – il avait raison, ça sentait les gyôza. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, se déchaussa en vitesse, enfila ses chaussons avec des mains tremblantes. C'était drôle de constater à quel point son retour, après le premier long voyage qu'elle avait fait aux côtés d'Ensui, avait été différent à tous les niveaux. Cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de surprendre sa mère. De toute façon, elle savait déjà.

— Maman, je suis rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix claire.

— Viens vite me rejoindre dans la cuisine, ma puce !

Elle obéit, incapable de cesser de sourire, tandis qu'Ensui franchissait seulement la porte de la maison avec un petit soupir amusé. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle en passant, notant les menus changements – un cadre déplacé sur un autre meuble, une nouvelle couche de vernis sur la porte qui donnait sur le salon, un nouveau canapé dont elle n'apercevait qu'un accoudoir – et bondit sur sa mère en riant, l'enlaçant par derrière.

— Non, non, pas comme ça, laisse-moi te regarder !

La jeune fille obéit en riant, relâchant sa mère qui se retourna aussitôt, une partie de son attention toujours concentrée sur la viande qui cuisait derrière elle. Ses mains tièdes encadrèrent le visage d'Hitomi, ses yeux rouges identiques à ceux de son enfant observant ses traits à la recherche de chaque changement. Elle avait grandi, oui, c'était indéniable, et définitivement quitté l'enfance en apparence. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle l'attira dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma puce. Ne repars jamais aussi longtemps si tu peux l'éviter.

— C'est promis, Maman.

Kurenai la relâcha, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux, puis retourna à ses fourneaux tout en l'engageant dans une conversation légère. Elle fut ravie d'apprendre qu'Ensui et elle s'étaient arrêtés au sanctuaire du Pays des Tourbillons, horrifiée en entendant le résumé de leurs aventures à Suna, fière d'entendre parler des réussites de son enfant.

— Le Dieu de la Foudre, hein ? J'imagine que Père me doit cinquante mille ryôs, dans ce cas. Il avait parié que tu n'y arriverais pas avant d'être promue Jônin, mais je te connais mieux que lui. Tu n'aurais pas laissé un titre t'arrêter.

— Et quand est-ce que vous avez passé ce pari, tous les deux ? demanda Ensui l'air de rien.

— Quand il est devenu clair qu'Hitomi s'intéressait sérieusement au fûinjutsu, donc j'imagine quand elle était en deuxième ou troisième année à l'Académie.

La jeune fille grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

— Franchement, je n'ai commencé à y croire que quand on a trouvé des documents appartenant à Tobirama Senju et Minato Namikaze qui parlaient de cette technique. Comment vous avez pu deviner aussi tôt que j'allais m'y intéresser ?

— Une mère sait ces choses-là, ma puce.

Hitomi haussa un sourcil sceptique et croisa les bras, un petit rictus amusé aux lèvres.

— Bon, d'accord, j'ai passé ce pari parce que tu étais déjà ambitieuse à l'époque et que tu clamais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu allais devenir une Maîtresse des Sceaux.

Hitomi éclata de rire, bien vite rejointe par Ensui puis Kurenai dans son hilarité. Elle aimait tellement, tellement sa mère. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis une éternité tout entière. Quand elle se fut remise de son hilarité, elle attrapa son ancien tablier et le noua autour de sa taille. Il était trop petit, juste un peu trop étroit. De toute façon, elle allait sans doute devoir _encore_ changer toute sa garde-robe à la première occasion – peut-être après l'examen Jônin. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait vouloir acheter, elle se joignit aux préparatifs de sa mère.

— Maman, je passe l'examen Jônin demain. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Hum… Non, pas besoin, tu t'en sortiras très bien. Il y a une tradition dans le village qui dit que les Jônin ne partagent pas le secret de l'examen avec ceux qui aspirent à ce titre. C'est l'une des rares que les Nara respectent.

— Pfff, ils auraient pu en choisir une autre, ça ne m'arrange pas.

— Tu peux toujours essayer de forcer quelqu'un à te dévoiler le secret, mais tu as peu de temps pour ça, pas vrai ?

— De toute façon, je préfère rester ici ce soir, avec toi.

— Shikaku, Shikamaru et Yoshino nous rejoindront pour le dîner. Juste la famille proche. Et Ensui bien entendu. Enfin, il fait officiellement partie de la famille proche, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Le maître et l'élève s'entreregardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Kurenai pousse l'épaule de l'autre adulte, l'air joueuse.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot, Ensui, je t'ai donné cette autorisation pour que tu l'utilises, pas pour que tu en fasses un origami. Oh, tiens, Asuma sera là aussi, bien entendu. J'ai demandé à Shikamaru de l'inviter dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

— Je m'attendais à moitié à ce que vous soyez mariés à notre retour, musa Ensui d'une voix amusée et légère. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'attendre des années comme ça ?

— Jamais je ne me marierais si ma fille n'était pas là. Mais maintenant que vous êtes de retour, je vais pouvoir me remettre à le harceler de préparatifs, et vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Hitomi éclata à nouveau de rire quand elle vit les traits d'Ensui prendre une expression absolument horrifiée, rejetant la tête en arrière pour laisser toute liberté à son hilarité d'occuper l'espace. Kurenai la regarda comme si elle était un incommensurable trésor, pensant sans doute qu'elle était trop occupée à rire pour le remarquer – une erreur. Des coups frappés à la porte attirèrent leur attention – ses sens l'informèrent qu'il s'agissait d'Asuma, Shikamaru et ses parents. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle alla leur ouvrir.

— Entrez, entrez ! Le repas est bientôt prêt, surtout si Maman et Ensui-shishou se concentrent dessus plutôt que de se taquiner jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux explose d'embarras.

Et honnêtement, à son avis, son maître serait le premier à céder à ce niveau. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de résistance, mais son point faible avait toujours résidé dans ce genre de joutes verbales que Kurenai maîtrisait comme l'une de ses lames. Elle entendait toujours les deux adultes se disputer avec légèreté, même depuis le hall d'entrée. Elle tendit des chaussons à leur taille à chacun des invités, ses gestes aussi naturels que si elle n'était jamais partie. Serait-ce vraiment aussi simple ? Sa place dans la vie qu'elle avait menée avant son départ existait-elle toujours ? Était-elle capable de s'y glisser à nouveau ? Pendant un instant, elle se prit à espérer.

Le repas fut aussi joyeux et exubérant qu'elle l'avait imaginé en entendant que sa mère avait décidé de cuisiner. Hitomi fut assise en bout de table par sa mère et son maître, à la place d'honneur. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de mise en avant, pas dans un milieu familier et protecteur, pas quand elle n'avait rien à prouver, mais s'il ne fallait que cela pour faire plaisir à sa famille, elle les laisserait admirer tout leur soûl. Ils ne la menaçaient pas, se répéta-t-elle derrière un sourire constant et presque lumineux – faux, _faux_.

Son regard croisa celui d'Ensui, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Il comprenait. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait jamais espéré se retrouver totalement en phase avec ce qui les attendait à Konoha. Il leur faudrait réapprendre à se détendre totalement en présence d'êtres chers, réapprendre à dormir dans un lit imprégné de leur odeur seulement, réapprendre la routine de l'entraînement sur un terrain familier. Ce sentiment de perdition, le vétéran l'avait déjà vécu et vu chez ses camarades après de longues missions à l'étranger, mais ces shinobi étaient souvent plus âgés que son apprentie quand ils partaient. Plus stables aussi.

Après le repas, Shikamaru et Hitomi s'assirent au salon, en seiza à même le sol, tandis que le cadet installait un plateau de shôgi dans l'espace qui les séparait. Les adultes s'entassèrent tous les cinq sur les deux canapés, les couples ensemble, Ensui se demandant sans doute où se trouvait Shizune. Tous savaient ce qui allait se produire sous leurs yeux privilégiés : la première partie de shôgi entre deux jeunes prodiges depuis plusieurs années. Un accord tacite détermina qu'Hitomi ouvrirait la danse. D'habitude, le hasard décidait qui commençait, mais les shinobi manipulaient de tels paramètres avec aisance.

Hitomi consacra la première heure à feindre de menacer le général d'or de Shikamaru et finit par lui prendre l'un de ses précieux, précieux cavaliers. Elle y perdit l'un de ces lanciers, mais elle ne le regrettait pas : ses affinités avec cette pièce se limitaient à la nécessité. Un rictus carnassier joua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que son cousin formait de ses mains le signe qui trahissait une intense réflexion. Elle le poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle se plongea dans la partie, des milliers de jeux passés dansant devant ses yeux tandis qu'elle luttait pour s'adapter à son style. Il avait tellement, tellement évolué ces dernières années…

Il obtint la première victoire, elle lui arracha la deuxième, et puis tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Hitomi laissa son maître – son père – effleurer ses tempes pour lui apporter un sommeil réparateur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Tout se trouvait exactement à la place où elle l'avait laissé en partant. La familiarité du décor lui caressait la peau avec la douceur d'une brise d'été – le sentiment d'incongruité qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver dans sa chambre d'enfant la secouait comme un tremblement de terre. Avec un soupir, elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux, bien déterminée à s'offrir une pleine nuit de sommeil avant son examen.

Le lendemain, elle arriva à l'hôpital vingt minutes avant l'heure dite et patienta dans une salle d'attente du cinquième étage, Ensui et Kurenai à ses côtés. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant arriver Inoichi, mais n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer qu'il filait déjà, franchissant la porte d'où quelqu'un devrait l'appeler d'une minute à l'autre. Elle croisa les bras puis les décroisa ; elle refusait de laisser paraître sa légère anxiété. Dans tout le chakra qui l'environnait, elle n'aurait su discerner un Jônin observateur d'un Jônin en convalescence.

— Hitomi, entre, fit la voix de Shizune de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle s'exécuta et trouva l'apprentie de la Hokage aux côtés d'Inoichi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ibiki, Tsume Inuzuka et quatre autres Jônin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La salle était bien plus grande et large qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais meublée d'un seul lit et d'une machine qui éveillait chez elle un sentiment de mal-être. Elle ressemblait à ce que le chef des Yamanaka avait utilisé pour communiquer avec tous les shinobi au combat pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi du canon, mais des câbles la reliaient à un écran plat aussi grand qu'un homme et deux fois plus large.

— Hokage-sama, s'inclina-t-elle poliment en entrant dans la pièce.

Sa mère et son père adoptif l'imitèrent. Tous deux semblaient savoir ce qu'il se passait, aussi Hitomi se contenta-t-elle de hausser un sourcil interrogateur plutôt que d'arborer une expression méfiante. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps, elle aurait sans doute réussi à tirer les vers du nez… D'Asuma. Kurenai était insensible à ses manipulations la plupart du temps, Kakashi refuserait juste par amusement et Gai – non, elle ne voulait même pas penser à essayer de manipuler Gai.

— Bonjour, Hitomi, fit Shizune d'une voix tranquille. Je serai ton examinatrice aujourd'hui. L'examen sera très simple : Inoichi va te plonger dans une illusion que tu n'auras pas le droit de rompre et qui simulera une mission en solitaire. Il se servira de cette machine pour diffuser les images qui jouent dans ton esprit, pour qu'on puisse tous voir comment tu te débrouilles. Inquiète ?

Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle avait déjà effectué des missions de Jônin, vu la malchance qui lui collait à la peau dès qu'elle mettait un pied hors du village. Et seule… Oui, elle avait déjà accompli de telles missions seules. Elle repoussa le souvenir de sa traque à travers le Désert et secoua la tête.

— Non, ça va. On commence ?

Inoichi étouffa un petit rire, ceignit le casque relié à l'écran par une technologie plus que rare à Konoha, puis lui fit signe de s'installer sur le lit et s'en approcha. Quand elle fut allongée, il posa une main tiède et calleuse sur son front. Elle sentit une étincelle de chakra danser sur sa peau puis pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ses sens résistèrent un instant, un instinct profondément ancré en elle par l'enseignement de sa mère, puis ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle se laissa aller, glissant dans le monde qu'il dessinait pour elle.

— Hokage-sama, salua-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade.

— Hitomi-chan. J'ai une mission pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas Jônin depuis longtemps, mais Shikaku m'assure que tu es prête pour une mission en solo. Voici les instructions.

La jeune fille attrapa le rouleau que sa cheffe de guerre lui lançait d'un geste négligent mais efficace et l'ouvrit, ses sourcils se haussant légèrement à la lecture des ordres sous ses yeux. S'infiltrer dans une forteresse du Pays des Collines. Elle n'y était jamais allée, mais Ensui lui avait raconté bien des histoires concernant cette région, qui n'avait jamais été alliée avec le Pays du Feu malgré leur frontière commune. Durant la Troisième Grande Guerre, quelques-uns de leurs ninjas avaient voulu prendre l'unité Minato à revers. Aucun n'avait survécu.

— Fais tout ton possible pour ne pas être vue ou tuer tous ceux qui t'apercevraient. Cette mission doit être accomplie, mais si on pouvait ne pas provoquer la Quatrième Grande Guerre, ce serait bien.

Un petit rictus se peignit sur les traits d'Hitomi, mais elle acquiesça. Elle comprenait. Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre. Konoha luttait encore pour reconstituer ses forces après les multiples catastrophes qui l'avaient frappées. Elle s'inclina profondément, sa queue de cheval haute coulant par-dessus son épaule gauche dans une cascade de boucles noires. Comme cette vision lui avait manqué… Elle se redressa, son masque le plus professionnel en place sur son visage.

— Ce sera fait, Tsunade-sama.

— Je n'en doute pas. Va.

Hitomi s'élança et, sans la moindre hésitation, sauta par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà agi de la sorte, mais ses gestes trahissaient une telle habitude que son esprit s'arrêta sur cette étrangeté. Il y eut un tiraillement quelque part près de sa Bibliothèque, puis la sensation passa. Elle laissa son corps amortir sa chute d'une roulade et bondit dans la même impulsion, volant de toit en toit avec une grâce dangereuse. Elle croisa Anko qui filait en sens inverse, la salua d'un signe de la main et se dirigea vers les portes du village. Pour cette mission, elle avait le droit de franchir l'entrée principale, en plein jour, à la vue de tous.

Elle montra ses papiers à Izumo, le salua à son tour et s'éloigna, avide de dévaler la route à toutes jambes. Le sentiment de hâte qui frémissait en elle ne supposait aucune patience, aucun temps mort. Elle se serait arrêtée pour invoquer ses chats ninjas si une certaine discrétion n'avait pas été primordiale durant sa mission, cette discrétion incluant son trajet jusqu'au Pays des Collines. Elle voyagerait de jour jusqu'à la frontière, puis uniquement de nuit, le visage dissimulé et son bandeau frontal oublié au fond d'un sceau de stockage, peu importait à quel point elle répugnait à s'en séparer.

Il lui fallut deux jours en solitaire pour avaler la distance jusqu'à la frontière. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler seule. La seule fois où cela s'était produit, Yatagarasu veillait sur elle, envoyé par Itachi pour l'assister et la protéger quand c'était possible. Ce que son village lui demandait cette fois impliquait une solitude plus absolue, plus prégnante. Mais n'avait-elle pas vécu seule dans sa vie du Monde d'Avant ? Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle pouvait supporter le sentiment de malaise qui grattait sous sa peau et attisait inutilement le Murmure.

Elle franchit la frontière sous le regard indolent d'une demi-lune et d'une poignée d'étoiles. La forêt se raréfia puis disparut, cédant la place aux collines qui donnaient son nom au pays. Elle ralentit le pas, rangea son bandeau frontal et décida de se faire passer pour une civile. Cela ne la ralentirait pas trop : la forteresse qu'elle devait infiltrer se trouvait à quelques kilomètres à peine du premier hameau qu'elle traversa, dont les habitants dormaient tous. Elle se félicita silencieusement pour son choix de ne pas dormir cette nuit-là.

Une fois le jour levé, elle se trouva un fourré assez épais pour dissimuler sa présence et se plongea dans sa Bibliothèque pendant quelques heures, gardant juste assez de prise sur la réalité pour être capable de réagir si qui que ce soit de plus menaçant qu'un boulanger approchait de l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour se reposer. Elle ressentait une étrangeté à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, si bien qu'elle décida plutôt de passer en revue les outils qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour accomplir sa mission. Tant de possibilités…

Elle se réveilla une heure avant le crépuscule et atteignit la forteresse tandis que le soleil achevait de se coucher. Elle se cacha dans un autre buisson, au pied des murailles, ferma les yeux et usa de son sixième sens pour sonder l'entièreté du château. Elle identifia les ninjas, les simples gardes, évalua leurs niveaux respectifs. Elle se sentait capable d'en tuer certains sans même sonner l'alarme. Il leur manquait la rigueur organisée des shinobi de Konoha. Elle resta là un jour et une nuit complète, assez de temps pour obtenir une vague idée de leurs habitudes, ne remuant que pour s'occuper de ses besoins primaires quand ils se manifestaient. Personne ne la repéra – personne ne chercha non plus.

La Lune atteignait son zénith une nouvelle fois quand elle passa à l'action. D'un seul vif mouvement, elle se téléporta derrière un garde – elle avait jeté un galet marqué de sa balise à cet endroit quelques heures plus tôt, quand le bruit de la garde qui changeait avait parfaitement couvert le petit bruit mat de la pierre contre la pierre – et l'enlaça fermement, le poignardant au cœur de la main gauche tout en lui couvrant la main de la droite. Ses doigts exercèrent une légère torsion sur la garde de son sabre, juste de quoi faire entrer une bulle d'air à l'intérieur de son cœur, et il mourut en un instant, sans la moindre résistance.

Tenant toujours fermement son cadavre, elle se téléporta à sa balise dans les fourrés, s'assura que personne ne trouverait le corps et retourna sur le mur. Une tour la protégeait de la vue du garde suivant à gauche, tandis que celui de droite regardait dans la mauvaise direction. Toutefois, elle ne poussa sur sa chance et se dépêcha de se réfugier à l'intérieur de la tour, où elle ne sentait aucune présence. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un, et si elle jouait correctement ses pions, ce quelqu'un serait sa seule autre victime cette nuit-là.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour dénicher sa cible. Il dormait dans son lit orné de dorures, inconscient du danger accroupi sur son appui de fenêtre. D'un simple Sunshin, Hitomi se téléporta à l'intérieur. Il y avait un garde derrière la porte, inutile et gauche. Elle approcha sa cible d'un pas silencieux, contemplant ses traits secs et sévères même dans le sommeil, ses cheveux sombres étalés sur les oreillers rebondis. Cela devait avoir l'air d'une mort naturelle, ou en tout cas ne devait pas crier à l'assassinat. Elle s'accroupit à son chevet et réfléchit, une part de son attention se dédiant à l'écoute de sa respiration. Si elle changeait, elle se cacherait au cas où.

Finalement, la solution lui vint, simple et élégante tout à la fois. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où un pied sortait de la couverture, dégaina une simple aiguille de couture et piqua entre ses orteils. Une goutte de sang se forma sous l'aiguille, trop menue pour rouler sur la peau, pourtant cela suffit à ce que le Murmure s'éveille, curieux et appréciatif. Elle effleura la blessure et commença à aspirer le chakra, aussi délicatement que possible malgré la gourmandise de son Kekkei Genkai, jusqu'à ce que les réserves du civil se vident complètement.

La première moitié de sa mission était accomplie. Cet homme, un seigneur du pays, avait attisé les conflits entre Konoha et Iwagakure ces derniers mois, imputant des agressions de pillards et pirates à des shinobi de son village qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans les hameaux dévastés. Hitomi le savait, parce qu'Ensui faisait partie des hommes accusés dans l'ordre de mission remis par Tsunade, alors qu'à cette période il était encore à Kirigakure avec elle. Quelque chose tirailla dans sa Bibliothèque et elle l'ignora. Elle avait encore du travail, après tout.

Elle s'échappa de la pièce comme elle était entrée, escalada le mur jusqu'au toit, plus haut que n'importe quel point de garde du domaine – stupide, stupide. Elle avait eu de la chance avec cette mission : Tsunade avait pu joindre aux documents un plan du château, si bien qu'elle savait où trouver le bureau de sa victime. Pas de vigile dans le couloir qu'elle traversa d'un pas vif, comme si les informations derrière la porte qu'elle visait ne valaient pas la peine d'être protégées. Elle crocheta la serrure à l'aide des outils qu'Ensui lui avait offerts des années plus tôt, toujours acérés et entretenus avec soin, et referma le battant derrière elle.

Son regard vaguement intéressé passa sur un buste en marbre à l'effigie de l'homme qu'elle avait tué, encore un peu plus de dorures, une fleur rare du Pays du Fer. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'observer dans le détail. Elle fouilla d'abord le bureau, sans trouver la liasse de documents demandée par la Hokage, mais s'y attendait un petit peu : elle non plus n'aurait pas rangé de telles informations à l'endroit le plus évident. Elle inspecta la bibliothèque, les bibelots – rien. Pressée par le temps, elle s'arrêta, respira profondément et observa. Qu'avait-elle manqué ?

Finalement, elle carra les épaules et un sourire retors apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh, c'était si intelligent et si surprenant tout à la fois. Elle avait pris les grilles de ventilation pour un simple luxe importé de Sunagakure, d'autant que le climat très tempéré du Pays des Collines n'en nécessitait sans doute pas souvent l'emploi, mais pour un bureau pas spécialement spacieux, quatre grilles, c'était beaucoup, non ? Les deux premières s'avérèrent être exactement ce qu'elles prétendaient, mais son sourire s'accentua quand elle délogea la troisième et découvrit à la place un tiroir rempli de documents. Elle prit seulement celui qui l'intéressait – elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Un seul dossier manquant pouvait passer pour perdu, mais une cache entière vidée ? Suspect.

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon, et ne s'arrêta que pour ramasser le cadavre du garde qu'elle avait exécuté pour se créer une ouverture. Elle le stocka dans l'un de ses rouleaux de stase. Il n'était pas un ninja, mais peut-être son corps servirait-il un autre but aux mains des légistes de Konoha. Mieux valait un ennemi potentiel que l'un des siens, même ceux qui avaient accepté de céder leur dépouille à la recherche.

Le chemin retour fut dénué du moindre évènement, non qu'elle se soit attendue à en trouver. Au bout de trois jours de voyage, légèrement ralentie par une pluie torrentielle qui s'était abattue sur le Pays des Collines quelques dizaines de minutes après qu'elle ait quitté la forteresse, elle atteignit à nouveau Konoha. Ce fut Kotetsu cette fois qui s'occupa d'inspecter ses papiers et l'insigne de retour sur son front, blaguant et flirtant tout du long, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle le laissa faire, vaguement amusée, puis se dirigea vers la Tour.

— Tsunade-sama, salua-t-elle quand on lui fit signe d'entrer. Voici le dossier que vous avez demandé. L'homme est mort, bien entendu.

Juste au moment où la main de la cheffe de guerre se posait sur la couverture cartonnée du document, Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit d'hôpital. Légèrement engourdie, elle se redressa et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle vit Inoichi Yamanaka ôter son casque étrange, aperçut les sourires sur les lèvres de ses parents, de Tsunade, et même celui qui plissait légèrement le masque de Kakashi. Battant lentement des paupières, elle attendit le verdict de quelqu'un – ce fut Shizune qui prit la parole :

— Félicitations, Hitomi, tu es promue. Tous les choix que tu as effectués étaient les plus optimaux, à l'exception peut-être du fourré que tu as choisi pour dormir sur le retour. Avoir les pieds mouillés n'est pas vraiment idéal dans un combat. Distrayant.

Une sensation de chaleur envahit la poitrine d'Hitomi tandis que la réalisation s'imposait à elle. Elle avait… Réussi. Pour de vrai. Elle sourit, croisa le regard immensément fier de sa mère et esquiva de justesse en se courbant maladroitement la tape que Tsume Inuzuka voulait lui coller dans le dos.

— Je vous avais dit que la gamine réussirait ! Elle a réussi à convaincre mon Kiba de bosser quand il n'était qu'un gamin emmerdeur, alors un examen ? Pfrr, les doigts dans le nez !

Un petit rire échappa à Ibiki, qui avança d'un pas. Le mouvement attira l'attention d'Hitomi sur lui, ses yeux rouges se teintant d'une inquisition à peine voilée.

— Tsunade-sama, puis-je ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

— Bah, comme si je pouvais t'en empêcher !

— Vous pouvez m'en empêcher, Tsunade-sama, si vous êtes créative. Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Hitomi-san, six chefs de départements de Konoha désirent vous voir rejoindre leurs rangs. Notre Hokage, dans sa grande sagesse, a décidé qu'il était hors de question qu'on joue l'avenir d'un de ses shinobi au pierre-papier-ciseaux…

— Pardon ?

— C'était ça ou les enchères, mais concentre-toi, ce n'est pas le propos. Donc, elle a refusé, et décidé plutôt que tu ferais des stages d'essai de trois mois dans chaque département qui te veut, et que tu choisirais à la fin de ces dix-huit mois au total lequel tu rejoindrais. Ça te va ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Ibiki haussa les épaules.

— Tu l'auras à la fin, et c'est plus que ne peuvent en dire la plupart de nos ninjas, petite chanceuse. Tu as fait beaucoup parler de toi pendant tes deux examens Chûnin et tous les évènements qui ont ponctué notre histoire récente.

— D-d'accord. Et quels sont ces départements, du coup ?

— Torture et Interrogatoire, bien entendu, Recherche et Développement, Traque et Capture, Assassinat, Cryptage et Décodage, et Infiltration et Espionnage.

— Je vois… Merci des informations, Ibiki-san. Quand est-ce que je commence avec vous ?

— Demain. Habille-toi de vêtements sombres, génériques et dans lesquels tu peux bouger librement. Tes chaussures fermées sont un excellent choix pour ce domaine, aussi, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Sur ces mots, le chef du département Torture et Interrogatoire s'inclina et prit congé, son long manteau virevoltant d'une manière plus que théâtrale sur son sillage. Hitomi battit des paupières, plus impressionnée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et rechercha les regards de sa famille, leur approbation.

— Je suis très fière de toi, ma puce, sourit Kurenai. On ne peut pas manger des gyôza deux jours de suite, mais tu veux qu'on commande chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça ?

Un petit rictus amusé se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hitomi et elle acquiesça. Des ramen seraient un bon hommage à Naruto. Après tout, c'était un peu pour lui qu'elle avait voulu cette promotion et tous les avantages, toute la liberté qui allaient avec.


	132. Torture et Interrogatoire

_Hey ! J'ai fini d'écrire QQC hier soir. Je dois dire que je ne réalise pas trop encore... Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé d'accélérer le rythme de publication, car il est temps pour moi de me consacrer à d'autres projets : vous aurez donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, un chapitre par jour ! Même comme ça, il me faudra encore update pendant presque trois mois avant d'avoir tout posté - j'en ai vraiment trop fait, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour votre soutien, j'espère vous retrouver malgré le nouveau rythme encore plus intense !_

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi se leva avec le soleil et s'étira longuement en compagnie d'Ensui, Kurenai et Asuma. Tranquille et assurée, elle se vêtit selon les instructions d'Ibiki avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment du département T&I, deux bentô remplis à craquer dans les mains. Plusieurs membres de son clan la saluèrent avec engouement : tous savaient qu'elle avait été promue. Une nouvelle Nara élevée au rang d'élite justifiait toujours une fête dans le clan des prétendus paresseux. Comme Shikaku l'avait établi avant son deuxième examen Chûnin, ils plaçaient beaucoup d'espoirs en elle.

Elle ne les décevrait pas.

Le regard attentif, elle redécouvrit le rythme matinal du village, les boulangers qui s'activaient déjà, les fleuristes qui arrangeaient leur vitrine, les commerçants qui sortaient leurs étals. Elle n'avait jamais oublié – comment l'aurait-elle pu ? – ce qu'elle protégeait en portant son insigne de Konoha, mais une piqûre de rappel ne faisait jamais de mal, surtout quand on avait vécu loin de tout pendant si longtemps. Elle avait mille fois contemplé le vide avec mélancolie, l'esprit tirant et tirant sans cesse en direction de son village, qu'elle aimait malgré la disparition du sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait jadis éprouvé dans ses rues. Désormais, elle s'y trouvait pour de vrai.

— Tu es en avance, grogna Ibiki d'un air satisfait. Tu continueras d'arriver en avance à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais pas plus tôt que ça. Je viens d'arriver, moi.

— Bonjour à vous aussi, Ibiki-san. Tenez, ma mère a cuisiné pour vous.

Elle lui tendit le bentô que Kurenai lui destinait et il s'en empara, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Un pot-de-vin, déjà ? Tu t'en sortiras très bien par ici, puceron.

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche pour protester – elle savait très bien qu'il l'appelait comme ça pour moquer le surnom affectueux que lui donnaient Kurenai et Ensui – mais la referma. C'était peine perdue. Il valait mieux choisir sagement ses batailles, d'autant plus que ça ne la gênait pas vraiment tant qu'il s'abstenait devant des gens qu'elle devrait intimider. Elle scella son propre bentô dans un petit parchemin qui le garderait au frais et rangea celui-ci entre deux couches de bandage à sa ceinture.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui ?

— Tu vas travailler avec moi la première semaine. Je forme personnellement toutes nos recrues au début. Si je juge que tu n'es pas prête dans sept jours, on prolongera notre collaboration tous les deux, sinon je t'assignerai à quelqu'un d'autre pour toute la durée de ton stage. Je tiens à ce que tu saches qu'Anko Mitarashi t'a demandée personnellement.

Hitomi le regarda sans tenter de cacher sa surprise. Anko, vraiment ? Bien sûr, la Jônin – elle avait été promue pendant qu'Hitomi se trouvait à Suna, d'après Shikamaru – lui était toujours plutôt reconnaissante de son rôle dans la mort d'Orochimaru, mais au point de vouloir la former ?

— Je n'ai pas d'objection. Si elle me veut, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Et donc, le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

— Eh bien, eh bien, quelle impatience ! Je vais d'abord te faire faire un tour de nos bureaux pour que tu t'y familiarises. Pour l'instant, tu travailleras dans le mien mais, quand tu changeras d'instructeur, tu auras ton petit box dans celui d'Anko, avec un joli paravent et tout le toutim. Si tu travailles bien, je te laisserai même le choisir.

— Woah, quel honneur ! Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite, tu viendras apprendre à remplir de la paperasse dans mon bureau. On remplit beaucoup de paperasse, mine de rien. Quand tu tues un prisonnier parce qu'il n'a plus d'utilité, tu dois l'expliquer.

Elle ne sourcilla pas quand il mentionna l'idée d'un meurtre avec une telle négligence, et l'homme le nota : la satisfaction se fit encore plus visible sur ses traits.

— Si on a encore un peu de temps, je te montrerai aussi les outils qu'on utilise quand on est obligés d'en venir aux mains. Tu n'assisteras pas à ton premier interrogatoire avant demain, je n'en ai aucun de prévu pour aujourd'hui de toute façon. Des questions ?

— Est-ce que vous préférez que j'achète mes propres outils ou que j'utilise ceux que vous avez ici ?

L'homme haussa ses très larges épaules, se frottant légèrement la nuque d'une main gantée.

— Franchement, tant que tu n'es pas sûre de rester, ça ne sert à rien d'investir. Garde ton argent, j'ai entendu dire que le fûinjutsu était un art particulièrement coûteux.

Ce fut le tour d'Hitomi de hausser les épaules. Elle avait gagné tellement d'argent pour les différentes missions de ran accomplies avec Ensui durant leur long voyage qu'elle aurait pu vivre décemment à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans plus lever le petit doigt si elle l'avait voulu.

— Bon, suis-moi. Je ne te ferai faire le tour du propriétaire qu'une seule fois, alors écoute attentivement. Je sais que tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre des notes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de bâiller aux corneilles.

Elle émit un petit bruit approbateur et lui emboîta le pas, ses yeux rouges parcourant les alentours avec tranquillité mais précision. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait une cafétéria – Ibiki lui conseilla de ne jamais y mettre les pieds, d'autant que l'équipe commandait en général à un seul endroit – et plusieurs vestiaires où les employés du département pouvaient se laver si leur période de travail se voyait prolongée ou si un interrogatoire devenait salissant. On y trouvait également l'armurerie et une infirmerie, ainsi qu'un petit dortoir.

— C'est à cet étage que tu trouveras les membres de l'équipe qui ne travaillent pas à l'instant T, en somme. Tu auras le droit de venir pendant tes pauses, bien entendu. On suit rarement les horaires classiques de bureau par ici, pour perturber les prisonniers.

Il parlait avec aisance de la nature de son travail, comme s'il ne s'accomplissait pas dans la terreur et la douleur. Hitomi déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, mais ce fut le seul signe de mal-être qu'elle s'autorisa. Elle serait douée dans ce département, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. Elle ne laisserait pas ses propres faiblesses l'écarter de la mine d'informations que les tortures et interrogatoires représentaient. Elle avait été extatique – et l'avait soigneusement dissimulé – quand Ibiki avait annoncé la vouloir dans les rangs de ses shinobi. Le savoir, c'était le pouvoir.

— Dans les étages, tu trouveras les bureaux qu'on occupe quand on remplit notre paperasse, des salles de réunion, ce genre de choses. Honnêtement, on évite d'y aller quand on peut, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Et au sous-sol…

À son ton grave, Hitomi comprit immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire. Au sous-sol se trouvaient les cellules des prisonniers à interroger et les salles qui remplissaient cet office. Elle pouvait même le deviner quand elle étendait ses sens : c'était dans cette direction qu'elle percevait le plus grand nombre de sources de chakra, dont certaines se trouvaient faibles, agitées, désorientées, en opposition très nette avec la force paisible des autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour savoir lesquelles appartenaient à qui.

— Bon… Il est temps d'aller à mon bureau. La paperasse est vraiment notre bête noire par ici, mais Hokage-sama raserait le bâtiment à mains nues si on ne s'en occupait pas correctement et dans les temps.

Hitomi acquiesça, l'image parfaitement vivace dans son esprit. C'était bien le genre de Tsunade, qui perdait patience en un instant à la plus petite provocation. D'après les données du clan, entre son investiture et le moment où Hitomi et Ensui étaient partis du village, la Sannin avait dû racheter pas moins de quatre bureaux après avoir brisé celui qu'elle utilisait dans un élan de rage.

— Par ici, ordonna Ibiki.

Elle suivit ses grandes enjambées en pressant le pas pour rester à sa hauteur, pratiquement obligée de courir tant la différence était importante entre leurs deux foulées. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant d'être entourée en permanence de gens plus grands et plus imposants qu'elle, mais eux oubliaient toujours sa petite taille, sa silhouette menue. Tant mieux, elle voulait qu'ils oublient : s'ils oubliaient, il devenait possible de les surprendre. L'effet de surprise faisait partie des armes les plus importantes dans l'arsenal d'un shinobi.

— Voilà, c'est là. Installe-toi où tu peux. Quand je te remettrai entre les mains d'Anko, tu auras ton propre espace.

Sans commentaire, Hitomi observa le petit bureau submergé de dossiers. Elle ne parvenait même pas à identifier le bois utilisé, caché sous des piles de papiers précaires à certains endroits. Elle soupira et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, avant d'invoquer de l'un de ses sceaux de stockage une petite tablette d'appoint qu'elle déploya par-dessus ses jambes croisées.

— Ah, pas bête, vraiment pas bête, commenta le chef de département.

Il alla chercher plusieurs dossiers dans l'un de ses tiroirs, qui grinça affreusement en s'ouvrant, puis revint vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, plaçant un premier formulaire sur sa tablette. Sans rien dire, elle s'empara d'un stylo dans l'une de ses poches et écouta les explications détaillées dans lequel l'homme s'était emporté. Il lui apprit d'abord à remplir le formulaire d'accueil d'un nouveau prisonnier, puis le rapport d'une session de torture, fructueuse puis infructueuse, avant de focaliser son attention sur les formulaires de déchargement médical et de notification de décès.

— On utilise rarement ces deux-là. La plupart des prisonniers craquent bien avant qu'on doive se résoudre à faire couler le sang mais, si ça doit arriver, on fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'être soignés par un médic avant de reprendre. Ça contredirait le but de la torture.

Malgré la goutte de sueur glacée qui lui roula le long de la colonne vertébrale, Hitomi regarda son aîné d'un air intéressé. Elle savait, bien entendu, à quel point la manipulation accomplissaient des merveilles dans son art : elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre, subi en quelque sorte durant son premier examen Chûnin, même si elle avait un peu triché en ayant connaissance du but de son épreuve. Elle remplit sans commentaire le formulaire de notification de décès d'un prisonnier fictif. Il avait raison, c'était ennuyeux, mais la nécessité d'un tel procédé résidait dans le pouvoir que posséderait le département s'il commençait à défier les ordres du Hokage.

— Honnêtement, je tuerais chacun de mes hommes de mes propres mains avant qu'on en arrive à une rébellion, mais un Village Caché ne peut survivre sans notre travail, donc cette solution non plus ne nous arrangerait pas.

— Vous les tueriez ? Vraiment ?

— J'ai vu la guerre, puceron. Encore et encore. J'ai été capturé au nom de Konoha, tu l'as sans doute déduit en voyant mes cicatrices. Les shinobi d'Iwagakure ont adoré me torturer, mais je n'ai jamais rien laissé échapper, pas le moindre mot.

— Je n'en doute pas, Ibiki-san. Avec les informations que vous possédez…

— Exactement. Des troupes dispersées seraient un danger, une faiblesse dans notre département, et d'autant plus importante que tous ses membres, même toi quand tu commenceras à descendre avec nous au sous-sol, possèdent de très précieuses informations. Nous devons à Hokage-sama une fidélité encore plus totale que les shinobi de l'ANBU. Si nous venions à la trahir, le village se trouverait dans une position bien trop vulnérable.

La jeune fille acquiesça. C'était un raisonnement très sensé, quel que soit l'angle auquel elle essayait d'y penser. Elle savait, pour avoir entendu des Jônin en parler quand ils pensaient que personne ne prêtait attention à leurs commérages dans un salon de thé, que ce département n'était pas le seul sous de sévères restrictions. Les membres de l'unité Cryptage et Décodage, par exemple, n'avaient le droit de quitter le village que s'ils étaient escortés par un ANBU ou un Jônin très qualifié, lequel aurait prêté serment sur la Flamme de la Volonté de tuer sa charge si celle-ci venait à tomber entre des mains ennemies. Les codes enfermés dans l'esprit des membres de cette unité avaient plus de valeur que leur propre vie.

— Bon, il est temps d'aller manger. Allons voir ce que les autres ont décidé de commander.

Hitomi se redressa avec moins de grâce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, les membres raidis par sa station assise prolongée. Elle s'étira, les gestes soigneux et méticuleux ramenant de la mobilité et de la chaleur dans ses muscles, tandis qu'Ibiki récupérait les formulaires qu'elle avait remplis pour les inspecter une dernière fois. Puisqu'il ne trouvait rien à y redire, il les rangea dans un autre tiroir grinçant – Hitomi mourait d'envie de s'infiltrer dans son bureau pour huiler tous les joints nécessaires – puis lui fit signe de sortir.

Elle descendit les escaliers, l'homme quelques pas derrière elle, guidée par les discussions animées qu'elle entendait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se figea quand elle vit les membres du département entassés dans le lobby. Elle reconnut immédiatement Anko, occupée à harceler un Jônin dont les yeux étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de bandages. En tendant l'oreille, la jeune fille comprit que l'ancienne examinatrice essayait de le convaincre d'aller chercher la nourriture à sa place. Elle semblait en bon chemin d'y parvenir.

— Vous nous avez attendus, c'est bien, grommela Ibiki. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

— Des brochettes, fit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. C'était le tour de Suika de choisir. Ibiki, qui est la gamine avec toi ?

Les regards des officiers supérieurs se concentrèrent tous sur Hitomi, qui se força à dissimuler sa gêne soudaine. Anko éclata de rire en la reconnaissant.

— Ha, j'étais sûre qu'Ibiki arriverait à te mettre la main dessus, gamine ! Namako, tu me dois cent mille ryôs !

— Hey, j'étais d'accord avec toi ! C'est Suika qui pariait que Tsume menacerait tous les chefs de département intéressés de les éventrer si elle n'obtenait pas la gamine d'abord.

— Elle a menacé de m'éventrer, signala Ibiki avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. J'ai juste décidé de ne pas l'écouter, et croyez-moi, elle l'a très mal pris. Tout le monde, voici Hitomi Yûhi. Si vous lui faites assez peur pour qu'elle s'enfuie en courant, je présenterai votre tête à des parties de votre anatomie qu'elle n'a aucune envie de rencontrer.

Tous les Jônin rirent à cette menace – Hitomi ne fit pas vraiment exception à la règle, avec le petit sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle parvienne à l'en empêcher. Ils étaient tous plus grands, plus forts, plus adultes qu'elle, avec dans les yeux une dureté qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore elle-même, mais aucun ne semblait protester contre sa présence. Elle se raidit légèrement quand Anko fondit sur elle et jeta un bras autour de ses épaules, usant de sa plus grande taille pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

— Merci de m'avoir fait gagner de l'argent, Hitomi-chan ! L'armurerie a sorti de tous nouveaux sceaux explosifs que j'ai vraiment envie de tester, et grâce à toi, ça devient possible !

Hitomi en avait entendu parler : les nouveaux sceaux venaient avec une barrière supplémentaire qui contenait l'explosion dans un petit espace localisé, augmentant sa puissance tout en réduisant les risques de voir l'arme se retourner contre son utilisateur. La jeune fille était capable d'en dessiner pour elle-même, s'était constitué une petite réserve, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé comment l'adapter à un sceau de contact. Depuis qu'Ensui et elle avaient pris la route en direction de Kirigakure, elle n'avait pas tellement eu le temps d'étudier ou de faire des recherches, il fallait l'admettre.

— De rien, Anko-senpai. Alors comme ça, je serai sous votre tutelle après celle d'Ibiki-san ?

— Pas la peine d'être aussi formelle ici, Hitomi-chan. Certains départements sont constitués de petits coincés qui n'ont pas vu un vrai combat depuis l'Ère des Fondateurs, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. On s'entraîne tous régulièrement. Dans la Forêt de la Mort. Tu as hâte, pas vrai ?

Un léger frisson parcourut la nuque d'Hitomi mais elle ne laissa pas le moindre signe de malaise apparaître sur son visage, forçant ses lèvres à arborer un sourire enthousiaste tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la Forêt de la Mort, qui avait été le théâtre privilégié de son affrontement contre Orochimaru – de son premier véritable échec, quand le déserteur avait marqué Sasuke comme sien. Cela, bien entendu, elle ne pouvait l'exprimer à voix haute, pas ici au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas à, à qui elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance au-delà de la vague camaraderie que leurs bandeaux frontaux imposaient.

— Anko, disputa la blonde qui avait parlé plus tôt, arrête d'essayer de terrifier la petite. Si elle s'enfuit, Ibiki te présentera à tes entrailles avant de te pendre avec. Il la veut vraiment.

— Pff, t'es pas drôle, Saeko. T'es jalouse parce que c'est à moi qu'Ibiki a donné la nouvelle.

— Ibiki te l'a donnée parce qu'il voulait voir si elle pouvait encaisser ce que le département a de pire à lui opposer. Et le pire, c'est toi.

— Ooooh, fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de moi !

Profitant que le ton montait entre les deux femmes, Hitomi s'esquiva et retrouva le chef du département, occupé à lister sa commande au pauvre Jônin à qui Anko avait refilé le devoir de livraison. Quand l'homme eut fini, il se tourna vers elle et lui indiqua que c'était son tour. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au menu qu'il lui tendait, fit son choix et grimaça en réalisant qu'Anko et Saeko avaient fini de se disputer. Elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper encore bien longtemps.

— Va les retrouver avant qu'elles décident de partir à ta recherche, puceron. Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour toi si tu n'attends pas jusque-là.

Avec un acquiescement absent, la jeune fille se dirigea presque en traînant des pieds vers les deux femmes, qui semblaient comparer des plans d'entraînement. Sans en avoir l'air, elle effleura un muret en passant à côté et y déposa l'une de ses balises, pas plus grande qu'une empreinte digitale et à peine visible. Elle en avait laissé un nombre important partout où elle allait, même depuis son retour à Konoha. Sa carte mentale brillait à présent de petits points lumineux, surtout à l'intérieur des terres Nara. On ne savait jamais, elle pourrait en avoir besoin un jour.

— Ah, te voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Ibiki te fait faire aujourd'hui ?

Hitomi se concentra sur Saeko, dont les yeux bruns la dévisageaient avec attention. Que cherchait-elle sur ses traits ? Un malaise ? De la frayeur ? Elle n'en trouverait pas : la jeune Yûhi était devenue trop douée pour dissimuler ses émotions ou en faire apparaître qu'elle ne ressentait pas l'air de rien. Cette capacité lui avait semblé essentielle tandis qu'elle se cachait sous les traits d'Eien… Et elle devait admettre qu'elle en ressentait encore le besoin depuis qu'elle se promenait dans le village sans plus craindre une attaque.

— On a fait le tour de la paperasse, je crois, répondit-elle en ignorant les deux grimaces dégoûtées que les deux jeunes femmes arborèrent en réaction. Il a parlé de me montrer les outils que vous utilisiez dans votre travail.

— Pfeuh, toujours pas d'interrogatoire le premier jour ? se moqua Anko. Pourtant, à l'en croire, t'es une vraie gemme, je pensais qu'il ferait exception pour toi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, prenant soin d'avoir l'air négligente et tranquille.

— Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il a une aussi haute opinion de moi ? Je sais que j'ai réussi son épreuve pendant mon premier examen Chûnin, mais je n'étais pas la seule, alors…

— Ah, tu aurais dû le voir dans la salle de réunion des examinateurs après coup ! rit Anko. Non seulement aucune de ses techniques d'intimidation ne fonctionnait sur toi, mais en plus il avait l'air tellement stupidement fier que tu utilises l'une de tes invocations pour éliminer tes concurrents. Apparemment, tu es la seule à avoir eu l'idée de tricher comme ça en plus d'aider tes coéquipiers.

Hitomi rougit légèrement, puis un sourire rayonnant s'imposa sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait, oui, de ce grand moment exalté dans la salle d'examen, du doux murmure des pattes d'Hai contre le sol tandis qu'elle piégeait un Genin après l'autre. Elle s'était sentie tellement puissante.

— Non, non, intervint Saeko, il a parlé d'elle bien avant ça. Tu te souviens, quand Yûhi-san a réussi à l'obliger faire du babysitting. Tu avais quoi à l'époque ? Six ans ?

— Sept, en fait. Je venais de commencer l'Académie.

— Oui, voilà ! Sept ans. Et Ibiki, quand il est revenu de cette soirée, était complètement extatique. Apparemment, tu as passé la soirée à lui grogner dessus dès qu'il osait regarder ton ami Naruto d'un peu trop près.

Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi se remémora ces souvenirs de jours meilleurs. Oui, elle voyait clairement pourquoi le chef du département avait pensé ça. À l'époque, la jeune fille s'était comportée d'une manière jalousement protectrice envers ses amis, et Naruto en particulier.

— J'ai joué au shôgi contre lui. Il m'a écrasée.

Un petit rire grave retentit dans son dos.

— Oui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai roulé sur la stratégie d'un puceron de sept ans qui n'avait jamais vu un champ de bataille de sa vie.

Elle se tordit le cou pour regarder derrière elle jusqu'à réussir à croiser son regard du sien. Est-ce qu'il était obligé de se balader du haut de ses presque deux mètres de haut quand elle allait rester toute sa vie aussi ridiculement petite ?

— Le repas est arrivé, puceron. Viens chercher tes brochettes et ne laisse pas ces deux-là te faire des nœuds au cerveau. Je te veux dans mon département parce que j'ai repéré des prédispositions chez toi et que je suis assez égoïste pour convoiter de tels atouts pour moi-même. Cela dit, ça reste ton choix, tu es la seule capable de décider où tu t'épanouiras le mieux et tout le monde respectera ta décision. Tu veux de la sauce soja salée ou sucrée ?

Il plaça une main sur son épaule et elle se laissa entraîner en direction du reste du groupe, qui se sépara naturellement pour l'intégrer en son sein. Un doux, doux sentiment d'appartenance s'empara de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle recevait une assiette en carton chargée de brochettes et d'une généreuse portion de riz parfumé. Elle laissa cette chaleur s'emparer d'elle, accepta le confort qu'elle lui apportait et se mêla aux conversations. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter du reste plus tard.


	133. Du pouvoir entre ses mains

— Tiens, lis le dossier du shinobi qu'on va interroger aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras pas à intervenir, bien entendu, mais on commence systématiquement par là.

Ibiki tendit un épais document à Hitomi, assise en tailleur à côté de sa chaise de bureau avec sa petite tablette sur tréteaux par-dessus les jambes. Elle parcourut rapidement les informations fournies : l'homme était un noble opposé au Daimyo qui avait tenté d'engager des nukenin de Konoha pour fomenter un coup d'État. Pas de chance pour lui : le réseau d'espions de Jiraiya l'avait arrêté avant qu'il n'agisse réellement. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'homme n'avait démontré aucune intelligence dans ses préparatifs. S'était-il cru intouchable, hors de portée des ninjas comme les nobles le pensaient souvent ?

Elle rendit le dossier à Ibiki et se redressa, les informations récoltées dansant dans son esprit. Elle comprenait soudain pourquoi des shinobi qui quittaient rarement leur poste à l'intérieur du village étaient en déplacement : Tsunade avait sans doute détaché qui elle pouvait pour la protection du Daimyo. Elle avait remarqué, en passant devant leurs terres, que beaucoup d'Aburame ne se trouvaient pas à Konoha. Avec leurs insectes, ils faisaient de merveilleux gardes, si bien que le seigneur féodal les avait sans doute réquisitionnés, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait imaginer Shibi Aburame, le chef du clan, accepter cet ordre avec joie. Son territoire était à peine protégé.

Elle écarta ces pensées politiques après avoir noté d'en toucher un mot à Shikaku et se leva, se glissant comme une ombre aux côtés d'Ibiki. Il lui adressa un petit rictus approbateur tandis qu'il enfilait son long manteau, devenu depuis sa prise de fonction un symbole de sa position. Elle rajusta l'insigne sur son front et le suivit dans le long couloir, pressant le pas comme de coutume pour suivre ses longues et souples enjambées. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, où Hitomi dut se réchauffer de l'intérieur à l'aide de son chakra pour résister au froid mordant de l'air immobile. C'était l'œuvre d'un sceau, elle le sentait s'agiter le long des murs. Elle expira une bouffée d'air, la regarda former un nuage blanc contre ses lèvres.

— Le froid ? demanda-t-elle à Ibiki.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa question, il répondit immédiatement :

— Les prisonniers sont moins concentrés sur leurs mensonges si une partie de leur esprit n'arrête pas de leur répéter à quel point il fait froid. Tu réaliseras que beaucoup de nos outils sont de cet ordre-là. On se rabat sur la violence physique uniquement si le reste a échoué ou si nous sommes pressés par le temps.

Elle acquiesça : il lui avait déjà expliqué cela la veille en lui montrant la myriade d'outils disponibles à l'armurerie. Aux mains du maître des souffrances, même une chaise aux pieds inégaux devenait une arme. L'homme s'arrêta devant une porte, vérifia sur le porte-document qui y était accroché une information ou l'autre et fit signe à Hitomi d'entrer en premier. Elle haussa les sourcils, prise de court, mais s'exécuta et comprit immédiatement pourquoi Ibiki avait choisi d'agir de la sorte.

La réaction du noble fut très nette quand il vit la jeune fille entrer, certes vêtue de vêtements gris sombre et près du corps comme n'importe quel membre du département, mais si petite, si frêle, avec sa queue de cheval qui rebondissait joyeusement au moindre de ses pas et ses grands yeux rouges. Il recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, pris par surprise, ses yeux bruns si écarquillés qu'elle voyait les petits vaisseaux qui les alimentait en sang de là où elle se tenait. Les traits impassibles, elle fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser la place à Ibiki d'entrer à son tour.

— Genho Zaitsu, commença le chef de département en s'installant de l'autre côté de la table devant laquelle le prisonnier était assis et enchaîné. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Un rictus méprisant tordit les lèvres du noble, qui leva le nez face à Ibiki comme pour le regarder de haut. Considérant qu'il était sans doute à peine plus grand qu'Hitomi quand il se mettait debout, c'était probablement peine perdue, et une vision ridicule en plus de cela.

— J'exige que vous me relâchiez. Je fais partie de la noblesse, vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir contre ma volonté. Je pourrais vous faire exécuter.

Ibiki sourit d'une manière presque douce, se penchant légèrement par-dessus la table. Hitomi, debout derrière lui, observait les alentours avec intérêt. La table comme la chaise sur laquelle le prisonnier était assis avaient des pieds inégaux, la salle d'interrogatoire était peinte de manière à déformer les angles et donner l'impression que les murs respiraient. Elle était également à peu près certaine que l'horloge au tic-tac très sonore égrenait les secondes plus lentement qu'elles ne passaient en réalité. Partout, ses yeux et ses sens trouvaient de nouveaux indices subtils de la guerre psychologique que son mentor temporaire menait contre son prisonnier.

— Genho-san, fit-il d'un ton presque compatissant, vous n'avez plus ce pouvoir. Le Daimyo a appris votre trahison. Les preuves contre vous étaient accablantes, après tout. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore en vie, c'est que vous possédez des informations intéressantes à nos yeux. Si vous nous les fournissez sans résistance, vous pourrez finir vos jours paisiblement dans une résidence surveillée, où vous voulez au Pays du Feu.

L'homme laissa un bref silence ponctuer son offre et Hitomi vit la manière dont cela affectait le prisonnier, l'étincelle de convoitise dans ses yeux bruns, la légère contraction des rides sur son front. La tentation fonctionnait.

— Q-quelles informations ?

— Les shinobi que vous vouliez engager. Il nous manque certains noms. Nous voulons une liste complète, ainsi que toutes les informations que vous possédez pour les contacter.

Là aussi, l'homme réagit. Une goutte de sueur se forma au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement et un sursaut le traversa. Il avait peur. Aussitôt, Ibiki commença à émettre une aura apaisante qui atteignit même Hitomi, positionnée légèrement en retrait. Elle dut combattre ses muscles qui désiraient se détendre, le soupir qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser son chakra de la sorte, mais de telles applications ne la surprenaient pas, après l'aura meurtrière et sa variante sexuelle auxquelles elle avait été confrontée par le passé.

— J-je ne…

— Ils ne vous feront aucun mal, Genho-san, promit Ibiki. Votre résidence sera gardée par des shinobi de Konoha, le Daimyo l'a promis sur cet accord écrit.

Il tendit un document au papier épais, légèrement crème plutôt que blanc, en direction du noble. Il ne pouvait pas tendre le bras pour s'en emparer mais Ibiki le posa devant lui, sous ses yeux.

— Notre estimé seigneur, bien que peiné par vos choix, ne désire pas votre mort. Donnez-nous les informations que nous vous demandons, et vous serez protégés.

L'interrogatoire continua pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, tout de subtilité et manipulations presque artistiques. Finalement le noble céda, comme Hitomi s'y était attendue.

— Ils font partie d'une organisation appelée Crépuscule…

Le souffle d'Hitomi s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle fit de son mieux pour le cacher mais Ibiki le réalisa : il ne se tourna pas vers elle mais l'une de ses mains effleura son genou, profitant que leur prisonnier gardait les yeux sur le document en face de lui. Elle savait qu'il voudrait en parler plus tard, savait qu'elle répondrait à ses questions aussi honnêtement que possible, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas du tout. Son avidité soigneusement dissimulée sous un masque inexpressif, elle écouta ce que l'homme avait à dire.

Il commença à lister des shinobi à Ibiki, le regard vitreux et épuisé. Certains étaient inscrits comme déserteurs au Bingo Book… D'autres avaient été déclarés morts. Depuis des mois ou des années. Hitomi lutta pour conserver une expression neutre en entendant certains d'entre eux : un Sarutobi, un Hyûga de la branche secondaire du clan, certains ninjas issus de familles civiles nobles. Elle avait croisé une poignée d'entre eux durant son début de carrière, deux durant la première épreuve de son premier examen Chûnin – Ibiki souffrait sans doute, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il était si fier, si dur et si doué dans son métier qu'elle imaginait sans mal son expression neutre et vaguement satisfaite. Un masque. Un excellent masque.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire mené de main de maître, Ibiki remercia leur noble prisonnier pour sa collaboration et se leva. Il tourna les talons, quitta la pièce avec Hitomi sur ses talons, referma la porte derrière lui et ordonna à un shinobi du département qui passait par là de ramener l'homme dans sa cellule cinq minutes plus tard. Ses traits fermés ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion, si ce n'était une certaine sévérité dans le regard. Il fit signe à son élève d'un temps de le suivre dans les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau.

— Assieds-toi et explique-moi ce que tu sais sur ce fameux Crépuscule, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

Elle déglutit nerveusement et s'exécuta, prenant place sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'asseyait ailleurs dans son bureau qu'à même le sol, assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse observer son travail. Cette étrangeté lui déplaisait. Elle plissa les lèvres, jugeant plus sage de ne pas protester. C'était inutile de toute façon. On ne luttait pas contre un maître des interrogatoires.

— J'ai rencontré l'organisation Crépuscule pour la première fois au Pays du Vent, commença-t-elle d'un ton distant, feignant une tranquillité qu'elle ne ressentait pas le moins du monde.

Elle raconta à son supérieur l'agression qu'Ensui avait subie, son emprisonnement, la longue traque à travers le Désert. Comme pour illustrer son récit, elle alla chercher dans l'un de ses sceaux le pendentif encore encroûté de sang séché pris sur l'un des cadavres trouvés au fil de sa chasse. Ibiki prit le collier dans ses larges mains, examinant non seulement les kanjis qu'il représentait mais aussi les matériaux employés, la méthode d'orfèvrerie.

— On dirait le travail d'un bijoutier du Pays des Clés. Est-ce que ça te semble probable ?

Hitomi haussa les épaules.

— Je m'en suis approchée à plusieurs reprises pendant ma traque. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ont un repère dans la région mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me lancer à sa recherche.

— Est-ce qu'ils avaient un signe distinctif outre le collier ?

— Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Ils étaient tous des Chûnin et Jônin, mais aucun de ceux que j'ai rencontrés n'était d'un excellent niveau non plus. Certains étaient dangereux à mon niveau d'il y a plus d'un an mais je pourrais les vaincre si je les affrontais maintenant.

— Pas d'ancien ANBU ou de ninja très puissant comme Kakashi Hatake, donc ?

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres plissées. Une pensée étrange l'effleura : si de tels ninjas désertaient, ils auraient sans doute plus leur place dans l'Akatsuki… Elle se raidit, le souffle bloqué, et écarquilla les yeux, soudain paralysée, horrifiée.

— Quoi ? demanda Ibiki d'un ton urgent. À quoi as-tu pensé, juste là ?

Elle ne parvint pas à répondre, ses yeux vitreux aux pupilles légèrement dilatées fixés sur lui sans le voir tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait avec la frénésie d'un soufflet de forge – pourtant ses poumons semblaient constamment désertés d'oxygène. Ibiki quitta son siège, les muscles soudain noués, et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver face à elle, envahissant son espace vital et son champ de vision. Elle aurait voulu reculer un peu, se rebiffer contre sa proximité, mais son esprit n'était capable de ressasser qu'une seule terrible vérité.

Et elle était passée à côté d'une telle évidence.

— Hitomi, tu es en train de faire une crise de panique, grommela sa voix grave et rocailleuse quelque part devant son visage. Essaye de respirer en rythme avec moi.

Il lui fallut de longues, longues minutes avant de réussir à calquer son souffle sur celui, volontairement plus lent et plus profond pour l'occasion, de son instructeur. Elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille sur sa chaise, malgré les deux mains solides posées sur ses épaules – le contact l'aurait sans doute réconfortée si son esprit n'avait pas tourné à vide. Il pressa ses pouces contre les os de ses épaules, créant une décharge de douleur qui s'amenuisa immédiatement, mais attira son attention sur lui mieux qu'aucun autre stimulus.

— C'est bien, tu te débrouilles bien, continue de respirer lentement, profondément, voilà.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement tourmenté mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il avait sans doute l'habitude de voir des shinobi craquer, lui qui s'occupait de certains examens Genin et, d'après les bruits qui couraient dans les couloirs, de la formation psychologique des membres de l'ANBU, en plus de gérer son propre département comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite famille. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé comme ambiance pour le Département Torture et Interrogatoires, ce n'était pas ce que le village tout entier imaginait, et pourtant il y parvenait.

— J-je… Je pense que ça va maintenant, Ibiki-senpai.

— Pas la peine d'utiliser un suffixe quand tu me parles, je suis sûr qu'Anko t'a dit qu'on n'était pas très formels par ici. C'est du temps qui pourrait être utilisé dans des domaines plus utiles que la politesse, après tout.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mouillé et acquiesça, un petit mouvement sec, saccadé, mais une réaction au moins. Un discret sourire apparut sur les traits d'Ibiki, tordant étrangement celle de ses cicatrices qui lui barrait le coin des lèvres. C'était autre chose que le large sourire qu'il offrait parfois à ses collègues, une expression plus douce, plus intime. Hitomi battit des paupières, incapable de détourner le regard.

— Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

C'était un ordre, et l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres d'hommes et de femmes de son envergure s'entrelaçait profondément au cœur de son instinct. Elle frémit, un petit bruit tremblant et tourmenté franchissant la porte de ses lèvres, puis quelque chose céda au fond d'elle.

— L'Akatsuki et Crépuscule sont liés. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont liés. C'est… Ils ont attaqué la jinchûriki de Takigakure quand j'y étais. Et leur attaque à Suna… Et si leur but était de tester les défenses du village ? De déterminer s'il était facile de s'y infiltrer ? Et s'ils avaient des plans du même genre pour Konoha ?

Ibiki inspira brusquement, ses mains se crispant à nouveau sur les épaules d'Hitomi. Réalisait-il qu'il lui faisait mal ? Sans doute pas. Pas alors qu'elle avait exposé en pleine lumière une menace contre leur village. Elle croisa son regard et frémit d'effroi devant le mélange de détermination, d'anticipation et de cruauté qui y régnait.

— C-ce serait un bon moment pour faire appel aux espions de Konoha dans les deux organisations, finit-elle par ajouter d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux et l'attention d'Ibiki se concentrèrent à nouveau sur elle plutôt que sur les plans qui devraient surgir du néant pour affronter cette potentielle menace. Il laissa échapper une vague d'aura meurtrière, aussi précise et assurée qu'un scalpel, qui l'attrapa à la gorge.

— J'ignore ce que tu sais à propos de nos espions, puceron, mais tu n'en parleras plus jamais à voix haute, où que tu sois, à moins d'être absolument certaine de ta foi envers tes interlocuteurs.

— Mais je vous fais confiance, Ibiki, dans une certaine…

— Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Tu serais extrêmement stupide de me faire assez confiance pour me confier ta vie ou tes secrets. Si je devais choisir entre notre village et toi, je te sacrifierais sans hésiter.

— Et je vous sacrifierais sans hésiter.

Il soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesça, une nuance de fierté apparaissant brièvement sur ses traits. Ils se comprenaient et, même si leurs buts n'étaient pas les mêmes, pas exactement, tous deux étaient prêts aux mêmes extrémités pour les atteindre.

— Dans ce cas, on se comprend bien, puceron, conclut Ibiki en lui offrant son sourire rayonnant. Allez, reprends-toi. Je me chargerai de transmettre ces informations aux départements qui pourront enquêter et y faire quelque chose, sans citer ton nom. Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire encore plus remarquer, pas vrai ?

Elle renifla avec dérision et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'autorisant ce bref geste de faiblesse, de vulnérabilité. Il lui semblait très improbable qu'Ibiki, entre tous, ignore la renaissance de la Racine et l'attaque qu'Hitomi avait subie avant son départ. Il était probable que l'homme ait lui-même interrogé le coupable, après tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il se suicide avant d'offrir le moindre début de réponse à son tortionnaire. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa frustration, sa rage, à l'idée d'un tel échec.

Quelques heures plus tard, à nouveau en totale maîtrise d'elle-même, Hitomi fut libérée de ses obligations et prit le chemin du retour. La poche dans laquelle elle avait rangé son carnet communicant, contre sa cuisse, n'avait jamais semblé plus lourde. Elle devait absolument contacter Itachi… Et Gaara. Gaara voudrait être prévenu de la vipère qui s'infiltrait au sein de son propre foyer.

Tant pis si elle déclenchait une chasse aux sorcières. C'était toujours mieux que de donner à Sasori l'accès dont il avait besoin pour infiltrer le village et ouvrir la voie à Deidara… S'il ne possédait pas déjà toutes les informations nécessaires.

— Je suis rentrée ! lança-t-elle en franchissant la porte de la maison.

Il y eut un silence d'abord, puis sa mère répondit tandis qu'elle enfilait ses chaussons.

— Viens dans le salon, ma puce !

Sur ses gardes, elle obéit et ne put tout à fait réprimer un mouvement de recul en voyant Asuma effondré sur l'un des fauteuils, le visage entre ses mains, sa mère debout près de l'accoudoir frictionnant gentiment son dos. Il avait l'air défait, épuisé, hanté.

— Qui ? demanda simplement la jeune fille.

Ce fut sa mère qui répondit :

— Hiruzen. Ce n'est pas une surprise, Tsunade-sama n'a pas été capable de lui rendre la santé après son affrontement contre Orochimaru. Il s'est éteint il y a une heure à peine.

Hitomi sursauta légèrement, prise de court. Son regard s'attarda sur les épaules tremblantes d'Asuma. Elle… Comprenait. Dans une certaine mesure. Le Jônin avait beau être le fils du précédent Hokage, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, tout le monde le savait. Cette mésentente expliquait à elle seule le faible, très faible bourdonnement du sceau dormant sur la langue d'Asuma. Il ne faisait plus partie de la Racine, pas depuis qu'elle était réapparue, mais l'homme l'avait rejointe par défiance envers l'autorité de son père, qui avait alors voulu lui imposer un mariage politique. Ce n'était qu'après cette très mauvaise décision qu'il avait décidé de s'engager aux côtés du Daimyo. Il avait fait partie de sa garde pendant cinq ans avant de revenir au village quand Minato avait pris le pouvoir. Au moment où Hiruzen était revenu au pouvoir, le fils tolérait à nouveau le père… Tout juste.

Et pourtant, pourtant il souffrait de sa mort, c'était incroyablement visible, évident. Hitomi approcha, s'agenouilla devant lui et leva la tête pour voir son visage. Une larme, une seule, humidifiait sa joue. Elle chercha que dire, comment réconcilier ce deuil nouveau pour Asuma et le mépris qu'il ressentait pour son père. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans cette position ambivalente, ne parvenait qu'à imaginer à quel point il devait se sentir perdu, effrayé, ingrat. Elle finit par poser une main sur son genou, attirant son attention.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Asuma. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, même si je ne doute pas que Maman bondirait sur l'occasion de vous soutenir.

— Merci, Hitomi, c'est… C'est gentil.

Elle sourit, l'expression aussi rassurante que possible, avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner. Elle croisa le regard de Kurenai, qui acquiesça son approbation, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle s'effondra sur son lit, émotionnellement épuisée, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de s'isoler dans une bulle de solitude et de silence. En vain. Son ouïe s'était si bien affûtée ces dernières années qu'elle percevait tous les petits bruits du dehors, tous ceux du salon – si elle poussait et nourrissait ses oreilles en chakra, elle serait sans doute capable d'entendre même ce qui se passait dans la maison voisine.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa. Il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, pas alors qu'il lui restait des choses à faire ce jour-là. Elle ouvrit son carnet communicant et composa un message pour Itachi. Leur correspondance ne s'était jamais arrêtée, prenant en profondeur et en assurance au fil des années. Il savait désormais des choses sur elle qu'elle n'avait jamais confiées à quiconque sinon Ensui ; il l'avait rendue capable, lettre après lettre, de poser des mots sur ses craintes et insécurités. Lui aussi se confiait, tant à propos de sa santé que d'autres sujets. Certaines nuits, quand il désespérait et quand ses plus sombres pensées le submergeaient, quand Kisame ne suffisait plus à lui tenir la tête hors de l'eau, Hitomi passait les heures les plus délicates de la nuit à le rassurer et le réconforter autant que faire se pouvait.

_Itachi-san,_

_Je suis presque certaine que l'Akatsuki et Crépuscule sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être au travers de Kabuto Yakushi ? Je sais que ses liens avec votre organisation n'ont pas été rompus à la mort de son maître. Est-ce que vous pourriez enquêter si cela ne vous met pas en position de danger ? Ibiki Morino était présent quand j'ai réalisé la très probable connexion. Il enverra Konoha enquêter également. Jiraiya-sama vous contactera sans doute bientôt, mais pourriez-vous me laisser en-dehors de vos sources d'information ? Ibiki me dissimule également de son côté pour me protéger de l'œil scrutateur de Danzô Shimura – je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi._

_Est-ce que le thé que je vous ai conseillé vous aide à respirer la nuit ? Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous procurer certains ingrédients, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je trouverai un moyen de vous les envoyer._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Hitomi._

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'admettraient qu'ils voulaient se revoir. Pourquoi s'attarder à espérer des choses impossibles ? Ils risquaient juste de provoquer une rencontre trop tôt, d'attirer des soupçons indésirables sur eux. Elle soupira et envoya le message, repoussant la mélancolie qui semblait bien déterminée à se saisir d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Quand les lignes d'encre disparurent de sa page, elle se consacra à sa lettre pour Gaara, lui conseillant de garder l'œil ouvert pour un pendentif suspect sur ses hommes, surtout les Chûnin et les Jônin. Elle espérait que cela suffirait mais n'y croyait pas, pas totalement.

Une fois ce devoir accompli, elle se rallongea sur son lit, contemplant son plafond immaculé. Elle entendait de faibles sanglots étranglés à l'étage inférieur… Ainsi, Asuma avait fini par craquer. Elle n'était pas surprise. Hiruzen avait été intensément aimé – et avait gâché l'amour et la confiance de son peuple en laissant le pouvoir à ses anciens amis et coéquipiers. La jeune fille força son esprit à revenir à d'autres problèmes. Crépuscule. Ibiki. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur le passé, pas s'il ne lui fournissait pas les clés pour affronter l'avenir.

Pour un shinobi, chaque jour était une nouvelle bataille, après tout.


	134. Retrouver sa place

Après la cérémonie d'adieu pour Hiruzen, à laquelle tout le village fut convié, Hitomi se remit au travail. Ibiki la laissa travailler avec Anko au bout d'une semaine dans son département, comme il l'avait prévu. Avec l'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps à s'entraîner, à travailler de manière pratique, tandis que son précédent mentor avait préféré une approche plus théorique pour commencer.

— Très bonne aura meurtrière, grogna la Jônin d'un air approbateur en s'essuyant le front d'un revers du bras. Ton dossier dit que tu l'as acquise naturellement. C'est très rare. J'ai dû travailler à m'en donner des migraines horribles pour arriver à mon niveau actuel, petite chanceuse.

Hitomi émit un petit son approbateur en roulant sur le flanc, une main pressée contre ses côtes afin de réduire l'hématome là où Anko l'avait frappée d'un coup de botte pour rompre son emprise. Elle se redressa, s'étirant de tout son long comme si cela pouvait aider à faire disparaître la vague douleur qui lui mordait le corps de la tête aux pieds. Son instructrice lui attrapa le bras et la tira sur ses pieds, la maintenant debout quand elle vacilla légèrement.

— T'en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, puceron. Besoin d'aide pour sortir du terrain d'entraînement ?

— Non, ça va. Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

— Genma Shiranui a eu assez de culot pour m'inviter à faire la tournée des bars avec lui ce soir.

— Le Jônin qui arbitrait pendant le tournoi de mon premier examen ? Il est agréable à regarder. Est-ce que tu vas te contenter de boire avec lui ou…

Anko éclata de rire.

— Oh, puceron, je ne me contente jamais de boire. J'espère juste pour lui que Shiranui sait dans quoi il s'embarque avec moi.

— Je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Ce n'est pas un imbécile, sinon tu aurais répondu à son invitation en présentant son front à ton genou. Encore et encore.

— Tu me connais déjà trop bien, puceron. Allez, file, je suis sûre qu'un de ces adorables Genin de ta promotion t'attend quelque part.

— Pff, même pas, ils sont tous en mission en ce moment. Même Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru, mon cousin, est parti le lendemain de mon retour avec son équipe, je ne sais pas quand ils rentreront.

— Et toi, puceron, tu es partie pendant deux ans. Tu as disparu de la circulation, et même si tu les as prévenus avec ces ingénieux petits carnets que tu aimes tant, ce n'était pas pareil pour eux. Ton cher Shikamaru, il passait des heures et des heures plongé dans des dossiers sur lesquels il n'aurait jamais dû mettre la main, souvent sous les yeux de son père, à fouiller et fouiller comme s'il espérait trouver la réponse au sens de la vie dans des rapports piochés au hasard.

Un petit son étranglé échappa à Hitomi et elle s'élança entre les arbres de la Forêt de la Mort, Anko sur ses talons. C'était un jeu pour la Jônin, dont le rire caquetait derrière elle comme si les tigres géants et les serpents dérangés par leur passage ne les regardaient pas avec une faim primale dans les yeux. Elle éleva son aura meurtrière avec tant de brutalité qu'une branche derrière elle explosa, envoyant des échardes dans toutes les directions. Elle se protégea d'une vague de chakra et Anko en fit de même, le rire encore plus sonore, pratiquement extatique.

— Ooooh, puceron, j'ai touché un point sensible, pas vrai ?

— Ne fais pas comme si ça te surprenait. Toucher des points sensibles est ta spécialité.

Anko éclata de rire à nouveau, la rattrapant d'un seul bond avant de crocheter ses épaules d'un bras. Hitomi couina et rougit aussitôt jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, indignée d'avoir émis un son aussi peu digne même si personne d'autre que les deux kunoichi ne l'avait entendu.

— Puceron, si je meurs, je veux cette phrase gravée sur l'autel aux morts à côté de mon nom. Tu ferais ça pour moi, pas vrai ?

Les minauderies d'Anko arrachèrent un sourire à sa cadette. Les craintes qui l'étouffaient loin, loin sous la surface de ses traits plaisants, polis, paisibles, reculèrent quelque peu. Anko savait ce qu'elle faisait, connaissait l'âme humaine presqu'aussi bien qu'Ibiki et en jouait comme d'un instrument quand les circonstances le nécessitaient – ou quand elle le voulait, vraiment, parce que contrairement à son supérieur elle agissait de manière impulsive et usait de ses armes sans réserve, à chaque instant de sa vie.

Une fois sorties de la Forêt, les deux femmes se séparèrent, chacune retournant à ses propres occupations. Hitomi boitait légèrement mais ne laissa pas la douleur diffuse dans son genou gauche la stopper, vibrant d'une énergie nouvelle et légère. Soudain, elle sentit une présence nouvelle à la limite de son sixième sens, une présence qui changea instantanément sa trajectoire sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse.

— Shino ! s'exclama-t-elle en atterrissant à ses côtés.

Il ne sursauta pas, ne se raidit pas, mais la légère tension autour de sa bouche lui fit réaliser qu'elle l'avait surpris. Baissait-il sa garde quand il rentrait au village ?

— Hitomi, salua-t-il en se redressant légèrement. On ne s'est plus vus depuis longtemps. Tu te souviens de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

Plaquant un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres, Hitomi tourna la tête en direction de Shibi Aburame et le salua profondément, comme il le fallait quand on se trouvait face au chef de l'un des clans majeurs de Konoha.

— Shino, tu sais que je n'oublie jamais rien. Bonjour, Aburame-sama ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Anosuke-kun pendant mon absence. Ma mère m'a raconté.

Sa mère, Shikamaru, Hinata, … Tout le monde avait gardé un œil sur l'enfant mutilé placé sous la protection explicite d'Hitomi. Ses amis ne savaient pas ce qu'elle ferait si quelqu'un osait toucher au moindre de ses cheveux, mais ils avaient conscience d'une chose : ça ne serait ni beau, ni propre, ni honorable. Cela dit, il n'était pas plus beau, propre ou honorable de s'en prendre à un élève qui venait d'entrer en quatrième année à l'Académie. Il avait beau être le troisième meilleur élève de sa classe, juste derrière Hanabi Hyûga, major de sa promotion, et Sugi Aburame, qui la talonnait, face à un shinobi, il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

— Inutile de me remercier, Hitomi-san, répondit Shibi d'un ton réservé mais cordial. Les amis de Sugi-kun sont toujours les bienvenus sous mon toit et sous ma protection.

Hitomi battit des paupières, interloquée. Shibi venait… Il venait de lui proposer une alliance clanique ? En plein milieu de Konoha, là où n'importe quel passant shinobi ou civil pouvait entendre ? Une action aussi frontale ne ressemblait pas au chef de clan qu'elle avait appris à connaître durant son enfance, la succession d'après-midis passés chez Shino seule ou avec Hinata. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires aux verres teintés, seulement la petite breloque violette suspendue à sa branche droite. Elle aurait aimé croiser son regard, avoir la possibilité d'y lire ce qu'il pensait.

Une alliance.

Les Nara convoitaient une alliance avec les Aburame, une vraie alliance, du genre qui les liait déjà aux Yamanaka et Akimichi, depuis des années… Mais ce n'était pas ce que Shibi proposait. Il voulait une alliance avec _elle._ La future cheffe du clan Yûhi, ressuscité mais encore faible, réduit au plus petit nombre possible de membres pour un clan – les enfants et parents par adoption comme Sasuke, Naruto et Ensui ne comptaient pas. Elle adoucit son sourire, laissant une nuance de compréhension atteindre ses yeux, et acquiesça. Shibi voulait une alliance avec elle – il l'obtiendrait.

— Je suis tout de même reconnaissante, insista-t-elle d'une voix légère. Comment va Anosuke ? Je sais que vous gardez un œil sur son équipe.

Sa classe, Hitomi le savait, se trouvait sur un terrain d'entraînement pour un exercice de survie qui durerait trois jours. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été effusives, adorables, exactement comme elle l'avait espéré, mais Anosuke se plongeait sans limite dans ses études, sans réserve. Il ne passait presque pas de temps à la maison, préférant se fourrer du matin au soir chez Sugi, Shino et Shibi avec Hanabi. La formation officielle de leur future équipe Genin ne représentait qu'une formalité. Iruka exultait : leur association n'était pas la seule en classe. Le programme de préparation aux équipes, sa fierté, son cheval de bataille depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner, fonctionnait. Shibi ne tenta même pas de nier avoir planté l'un de ses insectes sur l'équipe de son fils cadet et haussa les épaules :

— Ils ont toujours leur drapeau et ont un plan pour s'emparer des deux qui leur manquent. Et eux au moins n'ont pas mis le feu à la forêt du terrain d'entraînement.

Hitomi roula des yeux et grogna, son coude se fichant dans le flanc droit de Shino avant qu'il puisse esquiver.

— Tu en as parlé ?

— Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, Hitomi. C'était un très beau feu.

Son expression pince-sans-rire, parfaitement claire malgré les lunettes et le col haut de son manteau, la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il jouait à sa manière, la taquinait parce qu'elle était son amie, parce qu'il se sentait encore à l'aise avec elle après toutes ces années, elle se sentait quand même embarrassée par le souvenir de cet échec. Il baissa légèrement la tête, l'un de ses rares sourires en coin sur les lèvres, et juste comme ça Hitomi se détendit légèrement.

— Plutôt que de me mettre la honte devant un chef de clan, Shino, et si tu me disais comment ça avance avec Sakura ? Mes sources me disent que vous sortez ensemble depuis quoi, maintenant… Un an ?

— Un an et deux mois, et tu le sais très bien, petite fouineuse, grommela Shino en rougissant à son tour.

Hitomi sourit, radieuse et légère, puis s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main et une inclinaison du buste en direction de Shibi. Elle prit son élan et bondit sur un toit, sa queue de cheval volant derrière elle avec l'élégance et la souplesse d'un étendard. Une alliance… Shibi voulait une alliance, et était assez sûr de lui pour aborder le sujet en public, au vu et au su de tout. Elle allait la lui accorder ; plus que quiconque, elle savait quels avantages tirer de ce genre de collaboration avec un chef de clan. Mais que savait-il sur son statut, présent et futur, qui le poussait à la solliciter elle et non Shinku, Ensui et Shikaku, tous plus expérimentés, sages et puissants qu'elle ?

En quelques minutes, elle atteignit les terres Nara et fila au pas de course entre les deux Chûnin de garde, déjà réhabitués à ce genre de comportement de la part de la nièce de leur chef. Elle sauta, tendit les bras et se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre du petit bureau, chez Shikaku, où Ensui remplissait ses fonctions de bras droit du chef de clan. Il réagit à sa présence en agitant sa main libre mais ne quitta pas tout de suite son travail, un stylo dansant furieusement sur un tas de paperasse qui ne semblait jamais désemplir. Enfin, son père adoptif termina l'ouvrage qui l'avait occupé et se redressa, pivota sa chaise dans sa direction puis sourit en se calant dans le fond du siège.

— Salut, ma puce. Tu rentres une demi-heure plus tard que prévu, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter des ennuis dans lesquels tu as pu te fourrer dans ce laps de temps ?

— Pfeuh ! Tout de suite. Comme si j'étais du genre à…

— Te fourrer dans des ennuis pas possibles dès qu'on te quitte du regard ? Oui, c'est tout à fait ton genre. Alors ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'infiltrant pleinement à l'intérieur du bureau d'une secousse sur ses bras. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques instants. Il avait toujours l'air vaguement fatigué, comme elle, avec les cernes qui ne semblait jamais disparaître de leur place sous ses yeux. Elle sourit et s'approcha, son regard carmin parcourant la pièce avec une apparente négligence. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi il travaillait, mais elle savait que c'était important. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et elle s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres.

— L'entraînement avec Anko a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, admit-elle en déposant un dossier qu'il lui avait demandé sur son bureau. Et j'ai croisé Shino et son père en rentrant, je suis restée discuter un peu.

Elle lui résuma la conversation en question, son regard inquisiteur recherchant une réaction sur ses traits. Il se raidit légèrement quand elle mentionna que Shibi convoitait une alliance mais ne réagit pas au-delà de ça, comme s'il n'était pas exactement surpris.

— Je m'attendais à ce que ça commence à se produire. Une jeune Jônin, héritière d'un clan mineur mais connectée à un clan majeur, convoitée par six départements différents et proche du Jônin en chef… Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais devenir une puissance politique non négligeable à Konoha.

— Berk, de la politique. Je comprends que c'est nécessaire, mais nous sommes des ninjas. Je préfère agir plutôt que de passer des heures et des heures à parler sans rien accomplir.

— Et pourtant, vois tout ce que notre diplomatie a accompli ces dernières années… Enfin, de toute façon, tu as encore des années avant de te lancer là-dedans.

Juste comme ça, le sujet passa. Elle parvint à le convaincre de quitter son bureau, puis la maison de Shikaku. Il accepta de l'entraîner, comme si elle n'en avait pas encore eu assez avec Anko, puis la guida tandis que la nuit tombait vers le traiteur qui avait leur faveur depuis leur retour à Konoha, commandant bien trop de nourriture pour deux personnes. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de théories des sceaux que personne ne comprendrait, à l'exception des deux Sannin survivants. Pendant quelques heures, ils oublièrent les menaces et la politique qui les attendaient dehors.

Les semaines passèrent. Bientôt, cela fit un mois et demi qu'Hitomi avait commencé à travailler au Département Torture et Interrogatoire. Elle s'était intégrée à l'équipe avec une facilité qui la laissait pantoise. Ils étaient tous ses aînés, certains de plusieurs dizaines d'années, pourtant ils ne tentaient jamais de la rabaisser ou ne la ridiculisaient quand elle intervenait sur l'un des dossiers en cours avec l'une des perles de savoir récoltées dans le Monde d'Avant ou durant ses voyages aux côtés d'Ensui. Ils ne doutaient jamais de ses compétences, même s'ils étaient les premiers à la chambrer quand Ibiki ou Anko lui bottaient le cul durant un entraînement. Cela dit, eux aussi se faisaient botter le cul quand ils prenaient sa place.

— Puceron, il est temps que tu t'envoles de tes propres ailes, ou peu importe la métaphore mièvre que tu préfères, lança Ibiki en s'asseyant sur le petit coin libre du bureau d'Hitomi.

— Votre fesse écrase mon rapport sur l'interrogatoire d'hier, nota la jeune fille sans réagir plus que ça.

Il se suréleva légèrement, lui permettant de récupérer le fameux rapport.

— Concentre-toi plutôt sur moi, puceron. C'est pas plus intéressant pour toi d'aller directement interroger un type plutôt que de raconter un interrogatoire auquel tu as assisté ?

— Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

— Parce que tu es prête à aller interroger un prisonnier toute seule d'après Anko, et je suis d'accord. Voilà le dossier.

Le cœur soudain emballé, Hitomi s'empara du mince classeur cartonné et parcourut les documents les uns après les autres. L'homme en question, un civil, avait enlevé sa fille et la gardait captive… Dans un lieu inconnu. C'était donc l'information qu'elle devrait lui arracher. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, refermant le dossier avant de le laisser sur son bureau. Pas besoin de le prendre avec elle.

— Quelle cellule ?

— La numéro douze, petite chanceuse.

— Fabuleux, grogna-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Vous allez regarder, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Personne ici ne voudrait rater le premier vol en solo de notre adorable puceron, intervint Anko en bousculant Ibiki assez fort pour le faire tomber de son perchoir.

Avec un rire bref, Hitomi s'éloigna vers les escaliers et descendit lentement, chaque marche offrant un peu plus de dureté, de froideur et de distance à son masque. Elle en aurait besoin, elle le savait. Elle compta les portes jusqu'à celle qui était surmontée d'un petit _12_ noir, bien consciente que ses collègues attendaient juste qu'elle entre pour prendre place derrière le miroir sans teint. Elle inspira profondément, carra les épaules et entra. D'un violent coup de botte, elle secoua la table sur laquelle le prisonnier s'était courbé, peut-être pour dormir. Ibiki l'avait laissé mariner des heures seul dans cette pièce avant de laisser la plus jeune kunoichi du département s'en charger.

— On se réveille, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec tout en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.

Il se redressa en sursaut, essuya un filet de salive sur son menton comme si elle n'avait pas eu largement le temps de le voir et posa sur elle un regard encore embrumé.

— Ubuki Sakamoto, salua-t-elle avec froideur, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Où est votre fille ?

Un rictus arrogant tordit les lèvres de l'homme. Il venait de réaliser que son interlocutrice était à peine plus qu'une enfant et son assurance revenait au galop, comme si son âge la rendait incapable de le tuer de mille manières différentes – certaines sans douleur, certaines débordantes d'agonie. Le regard rivé sur sa proie, Hitomi commença à émettre une légère nuance d'aura meurtrière. Il ne remarqua rien d'abord, pas de manière consciente, mais son corps réagit : elle voyait sa chair de poule, ses pupilles contractées au milieu de ses yeux gris.

— Rimi-chan, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix dure. Vous avez été arrêté hier soir et vous n'avez aucun complice. Votre fille de cinq ans à peine, adorable, fragile, est toute seule depuis plus de douze heures. Personne pour lui apporter à manger ou à boire. Personne pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Elle laissa cette idée s'infiltrer dans son crâne, la renforça d'une nouvelle vague d'aura meurtrière, plus intense cette fois. Elle était révulsée qu'il n'ait pas déjà avoué. Tout ça parce que la mère de la gamine l'avait quitté. La rumeur disait qu'il était violent avec elle mais personne n'avait pu le prouver, et la jeune femme n'avait pas porté plainte. Un autre problème au village… Depuis le massacre des Uchiha, depuis que l'ANBU se chargeait des travaux de la police, les plaintes pour violence conjugales s'étaient raréfiées : les agents masqués étaient bien moins accessibles et patients que les Uchiha engagés l'avaient été.

— Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous dire quoi que ce soit, répondit l'homme en s'agitant légèrement sur sa chaise. C'est ma gamine, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Hitomi dut lutter pour contenir son aura meurtrière. Elle l'aurait tué, lui aurait arraché la gorge à mains nues, si une vie n'avait pas dépendu de ce qu'il savait et refusait de dire. Elle aurait fait durer le spectacle, l'aurait détruit lentement, membre après membre, pour lui faire payer la souffrance qu'il infligeait tout autour de lui. Mais elle avait besoin de réponses, et elle ne pouvait agresser les autres citoyens de Konoha, peu importaient leurs méfaits, l'état de putréfaction dans lequel se trouvait leur humanité.

— Vous allez me le dire, promit-elle d'une voix basse, douce comme une caresse.

Il s'agita à nouveau sous son regard carmin, brûlant, qui promettait la douleur et l'agonie. En réponse aux émotions qui s'éveillaient en elle, le Murmure frémit. Si elle s'était juste un peu moins maîtrisée, ces promesses se seraient réalisées de sa main… Mais elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle perdrait plus que ne valait la rapide et légère satisfaction de le faire souffrir.

— Vous allez me le dire parce que plus vous vous tairez, et plus j'aurai de raisons de vous arracher ces réponses dans le sang. Vous croyez que parce que je suis jeune, j'ignore comment vous faire mal ? Je connais l'anatomie humaine dans les moindres détails, je suis un ninja. Si vous me donnez la moindre raison d'agir comme j'en brûle d'envie, il ne restera pas un seul centimètre carré de votre peau qui ne vous donnera pas envie de mourir.

L'homme eut un violent sursaut face à elle. Elle n'aurait su déterminer s'il réagissait ainsi à cause de son regard, de sa voix, de la prédation qui imprégnait profondément ses mots ou de l'aura meurtrière qui se déployait dans l'air petit à petit, le rendant un peu moins respirable à chaque instant qui passait. C'étaient sans doute les trois à la fois. Il n'était qu'un civil. Si Ibiki s'était trouvé dans cette chaise, à la place d'Hitomi, il aurait sans doute déjà parlé, désespéré de satisfaire le maître des tortures. Mais elle n'était pas Ibiki, et elle devait apprendre, comme chacun des jeunes Jônin choisis pour rejoindre son département ou y passer un stage.

— Elle est… Elle est dans l'un des anciens refuges d'urgence du village. Près des terres Uchiha.

Hitomi se leva d'un bond et atteignit la porte en deux enjambées, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, si fort que le battant s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur, et retrouva Ibiki à l'extérieur.

— J'ai déjà envoyé l'ANBU chercher la gamine, assura le chef du département.

— L'ANBU ? railla Hitomi en haussant les sourcils. Ils vont terrifier la gamine. J'ai une balise pas loin de là, j'y serai avant eux.

— Pas toute seule, non. Tu peux me prendre avec, pas vrai ?

Elle avait confié sa nouvelle compétence à Ibiki des semaines plus tôt – et Tsunade le lui avait sans doute dit avant elle, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, seulement étrangement fier. Sans répondre, elle lui posa une main sur le bras et tira sur sa balise. Un instant ils se trouvaient au sous-sol du Département Torture et Interrogatoire, le suivant dans une rue ensoleillée et pleine de civils. Hitomi étendit ses sens, à la recherche d'une énergie réduite, épuisée, terrifiée.

— Par ici, indiqua-t-elle à son chef.

Elle contourna la boulangerie devant laquelle elle était apparue et se retrouva face à l'un des reliefs qui, quelques kilomètres plus loin, se muait en une haute falaise – celle sur laquelle étaient gravés les visages des Hokage qui avaient dirigé et dirigeaient encore le village. Elle trouva sans difficulté le mécanisme qui scellait la porte dissimulée dans la pierre et l'activa d'une secousse sous les yeux d'Ibiki. Tous deux entendirent le petit gémissement étouffé d'une enfant terrifiée quand le chef de département se courba contre la vieille porte pour la forcer à s'ouvrir.

— Rimi-chan ? appela Hitomi d'une voix douce.

Ses sens surentraînés sous les tutelles d'Ensui et de Kakashi prirent le dessus sur l'obscurité, ses oreilles et son nez infusés de chakra sondant l'espace devant elle. À l'époque où cette cache servait de refuge d'urgence, des torches fixées le long des murs avaient fourni assez de lumière pour que même des civils puissent voir ce qui les entourait. Qu'Ubiki Sakamoto n'ait même pas accordé ce mince confort à sa fille révoltait Hitomi au-delà des mots. Elle concentra du chakra dans ses paumes et les écarta loin de son visage pour ne pas l'éclairer par en-dessous.

— Rimi-chan, je m'appelle Hitomi. Mon ami Ibiki et moi sommes venus te ramener à ta maman. Tu peux venir vers moi, s'il te plaît ?

— J'ai peur, murmura l'enfant.

— Je sais, chaton, je sais. C'est très effrayant, et il fait tout noir. Ibiki, allume tes paumes. On ne voit rien ici.

Il savait très bien qu'elle était capable de voir, ou se reposer sur ses autres sens pour palier sa vue si vraiment elle lui faisait défaut. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour elle – et c'est pour cela que plutôt que de l'envoyer valser, il s'exécuta, illuminant quelques dizaines de centimètres autour de lui.

— Tu nous vois, Rimi-chan ? Viens vers nous, s'il te plaît. Il y a plein de lumière dehors, tu verras.

La voix d'Hitomi s'était parée d'une douceur qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de revêtir de coutume. Elle espérait amadouer cette enfant, la pousser à faire ce qu'il fallait avant que l'ANBU ne débarque avec ses gros sabots et son masque impersonnel qui pourrait à lui seul effrayer encore plus une gamine déjà traumatisée. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, le son mat de pieds nus contre de la pierre, puis se retrouva avec une enfant frigorifiée dans les bras. Elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et vides de sens, la souleva de terre et l'emmena à l'extérieur, lui cachant le visage contre son épaule pour ne pas l'aveugler.

— Tout va bien, promit-elle de son ton le plus conciliant. Ibiki, où est-ce qu'on l'emmène ?

— Toi, va à l'hôpital avec la petite, fais-la examiner par quelqu'un de confiance. Je vais intercepter l'ANBU et les envoyer chercher sa mère.

Hitomi acquiesça et concentra son chakra dans ses jambes. Même sans élan, elle sauta assez haut pour atteindre le toit bas de la boulangerie et, de là, s'élança en tenant fermement contre elle le petit corps fragile et éprouvé de la petite Rimi. Même sans regarder, elle savait que la gamine n'était vêtue que d'une chemise de nuit. Elle grelottait dans ses bras malgré l'abondant soleil de l'après-midi – Hitomi voulait tuer son père, encore une fois. Et si elle avait pu le faire sans avoir à subir les répercussions… Elle soupira et écarta ces pensées tentatrices de son esprit.

— Regarde, Rimi-chan. Tu n'auras pas souvent l'occasion de voyager dans les bras d'un ninja, tu devrais en profiter pour regarder autour de toi. Tu ne trouves pas que Konoha est superbe vue d'ici ?

Arrivée à deux rues à peine de l'hôpital, elle fit volte-face pour laisser le temps à l'enfant de contempler les toits baignés de soleil, les civils lointains qui vivaient leur vie sans se soucier des affaires des shinobi qui bondissaient souvent au-dessus de leurs têtes d'une rue à l'autre. Elle laissa l'enfant observer tout son soûl puis pencha la tête vers elle, la rajustant dans ses bras.

— Je vais t'emmener voir deux de mes amies à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Comme ça, ta maman sera sûre que tu vas bien quand elle viendra te chercher.

— D-d'accord.

— Tu es très courageuse, Rimi-chan, assura-t-elle d'une voix paisible en reprenant le peu de chemin qui restait jusqu'à l'hôpital.

— J-je veux devenir une kunoichi, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

— Vraiment ? Tu entrerais à l'Académie l'an prochain, c'est bien ça ? C'est Hayate Gekko qui enseignera à ta classe, pas vrai ?

Depuis qu'elle avait sauvé l'homme de justesse, Hitomi gardait un œil sur lui, sur son parcours. Durant son absence, elle avait demandé à ses amis de continuer. Une fois remis de l'attaque qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, l'ancien ANBU avait commencé à enseigner pour de courtes périodes, d'abord sous la supervision d'un professeur, puis pour remplacer ceux qui devaient s'absenter. L'an prochain serait sa première expérience en tant que professeur principal. Iruka et lui s'entendaient à merveille ; le bruit courait que l'ancien instituteur d'Hitomi serait le témoin du mariage qui unirait son collègue à Yugao Uzuki.

— Oui, lui ! répondit la petite d'une voix enthousiaste. Ma cousine dit qu'il est gentil. Il a donné cours dans sa classe à la fin de l'année.

Hitomi força un petit rire léger à monter sur ses lèvres tout en pénétrant dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas si Hayate était gentil. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment connu au-delà d'avoir sauvé sa vie – et de lui avoir volé sa carrière. Chassant la pointe de culpabilité qui revenait du fond de son esprit lui vriller le cœur, elle parcourut l'espace du regard et de ses sens. En tant que shinobi, elle avait le droit de monter directement à l'étage qui leur était réservé mais ne souhaitait pas emmener Rimi à un endroit où sa mère ne pourrait pas la rejoindre facilement.

— Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-elle à l'enfant, j'ai besoin de mes mains.

Quand elle sentit ses bras frêles sécuriser leur position autour de son cou, Hitomi lâcha l'enfant et composa la Mudra de la Croix. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que son clone comprenne ce qu'elle voulait : comme Naruto, Ensui et Kakashi, elle pouvait les contrôler par la pensée. Tout en réenroulant ses bras autour de l'enfant, elle surveilla d'un œil la silhouette étrange et pourtant familière qui s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard approchèrent deux jeunes femmes, l'une aux cheveux rouges retenus en un chignon compliqué, l'autre à la tignasse rose bonbon coupée au menton et malgré tout désordonnée.

— Hitomi-chan ! s'exclama Karin en la reconnaissant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, l'air légèrement coupable.

— Désolée, j'ai été embauchée directement par Ibiki et il ne me donne que le strict minimum de repos. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir grand-monde, tu penses bien.

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ses méthodes. Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'as pas l'air blessée.

— J'aurais besoin que vous examiniez Rimi-chan pour moi, demanda-t-elle en désignant la petite qui se cachait contre son kimono d'un geste du menton.

— Oh, bien sûr, s'attendrit Sakura avec un petit sourire. Viens, on va trouver un endroit privé.

Soulagée, la kunoichi suivit ses amies et anciennes coéquipières. Elles lui ouvrirent la porte d'une petite pièce sans fenêtre mais baignée de lumière blanche et douce. Hitomi déposa Rimi sur le lit, posant ses mains sur celles de l'enfant pour la convaincre de lâcher prise.

— Rimi-chan, tu dois me lâcher pour que mes amies Sakura-chan et Karin-chan puissent t'examiner. Elles veulent juste voir si tu vas bien, d'accord ? Je reste tout près, je ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Elle parvint finalement à amadouer l'enfant, dont les grands yeux bruns se rivèrent un instant aux siens avant qu'elle ne s'exécute. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sakura approcha tout en enfilant des gants en latex. Hitomi recula juste assez pour lui laisser le champ libre et se retrouva près de Karin, les deux jeunes femmes observant les examens sommaires mais efficaces d'un œil vigilant.

— Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais avec une gamine civile, Hitomi-chan ?

— Son père était mon premier interrogatoire en solo. Il la séquestrait pour se venger de la mère, qui l'a quitté après des années de violence.

— J'espère que tu as fait souffrir ce sac à merde.

— Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, admit Hitomi, mais il passera le reste de sa courte vie dans les geôles de l'ANBU. Il a avoué, après tout, et Konoha ne voudrait pas mettre en péril l'un de ses enfants.

Les deux kunoichi frémirent de concert. Même elles savaient à quel point la prison de l'ANBU était inhospitalière. Elles n'auraient souhaité cela à personne… Sauf peut-être à une brute capable de molester sa femme et sa fille.

— Elle n'a rien, les rassura Sakura au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin, elle est un peu déshydratée et affamée, mais tu l'as trouvée à temps, Hitomi-chan.

Un long soupir se fraya un chemin hors des poumons d'Hitomi, qui s'appuya contre le mur avec un soulagement manifeste.

— Tant mieux. Elle rentre à l'Académie l'an prochain, elle aura Hayate Gekko comme instituteur.

— Elle n'aura aucun problème pour ça. Ses niveaux de chakra sont très bons pour une fille de civils.

— Rimi !

Les trois kunoichi se retournèrent d'un bond ; tandis qu'Hitomi égarait sa main près de la garde de son tantô, ses deux amies effleurèrent la poche dans laquelle chacune rangeait une paire de scalpels, leur chakra s'agitant légèrement à l'intérieur de leurs Portes. Toute idée de menace et de protection disparut quand elles virent la femme qui franchit la porte, qui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rimi. Sa mère. Hitomi fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser tout loisir à l'aînée d'aller étreindre sa petite fille, feignant de ne pas voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Elle se sentait fière de son travail, ce jour-là.


	135. Nébuleuse carrière

Bien trop vite, il fut temps pour Hitomi de dire adieu à Ibiki, Anko et leur département. Elle eut droit à deux jours de congé qu'elle passa en compagnie d'Ensui, le dérobant sans la moindre pitié à sa charge de travail. Ils se battirent, jouèrent au shôgi, dormirent aussi, entassés au milieu des chats d'Hitomi, ravis qu'elle ait du temps à leur accorder. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de Konoha. C'était une sensation étrange, de se trouver dans un endroit très fréquenté pendant aussi longtemps ; elle trouvait un certain réconfort dans la paix et la solitude qu'on ne trouvait que dans le Bois aux Cerfs à l'intérieur des murs du village.

— Tu commences dans quel département aujourd'hui ? s'enquit son maître en posant une tasse de thé devant elle.

— Le Département d'Assassinat, marmonna-t-elle autour d'une bouchée de riz. Kakashi-sensei en fait partie, apparemment. Il n'est pas retourné dans l'ANBU quand notre équipe a été… dissoute.

Un même malaise, délicat et léger, enveloppa un instant le père et la fille. Hitomi n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Même Itachi ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, même Jiraiya n'osait pas approcher ses espions des repères de feu son coéquipier. Naruto, bien sûr, se trouvait en sécurité dans le giron de son maître, et rentrerait à Konoha dans un an environ… Mais leur frère était toujours perdu aux yeux du monde. Seules quatre personnes savaient que l'allégeance de Sasuke n'avait jamais quitté son village.

— Ce département a une nouvelle cheffe depuis quelques mois. Une ancienne de l'ANBU, apparemment.

Hitomi haussa les sourcils, prise de court.

— De l'ANBU ou de la Racine ?

Ensui se raidit mais secoua la tête, l'orage et la tension s'éloignant de ses traits.

— Personne ne sait. Elle a été enlevée à la naissance et est réapparue à ses douze ans, amnésique et émotionnellement inepte. Shikaku-sama lui a offert une petite maison isolée dans le Bois aux Cerfs mais l'ANBU lui a mis la main dessus le lendemain du jour où elle est réapparue. Elle a quitté l'organisation il y a quelques mois, s'est fiancée à un shinobi du village et a pris la tête du département. C'est tout ce qu'on sait.

— Une Nara, donc ?

— Sans doute. Elle n'y ressemble pas beaucoup mais Shikaku-sama n'aurait pas un tel geste envers une gamine qui n'est pas reliée par le sang à notre clan.

— Mais elle porte notre nom ?

— Non, son nom complet est Mori no Akina. Shikaku-sama a jugé plus prudent de ne pas la revendiquer de cette façon, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Les sourcils froncés, Hitomi réfléchit à ce mystère tout en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça, elle qui pourtant connaissait tant de noirs secrets de son village. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, elle se redressa, s'étira comme un chat et commença à se préparer. Plutôt que d'encore rajuster son kimono de combat, elle en avait racheté un nouveau, mieux adapté à sa nouvelle silhouette d'adulte. Elle n'était plus seulement mignonne désormais, elle était belle, de ce genre de beauté commune aux sabres de maître et aux armes de légende.

— Les gens qui disent que les ninjas ne devraient pas être vaniteux ont tort, musa Ensui en la regardant mêler des rubans carmin à sa chevelure noire attachée en queue de cheval. L'apparence est une arme de shinobi, autant qu'un katana ou un kunai.

— Les gens sont bêtes, Père, je ne vous apprends rien. La plupart pensent aussi que les shinobi ne devraient éprouver aucune émotion.

Un reniflement amusé échappa au vétéran. Même à l'époque où il n'était qu'un Genin, ses supérieurs tournaient cette exigence en dérision. Les émotions nourrissaient la volonté du ninja. Il fallait pouvoir se défaire de ses sentiments s'ils interféraient avec la mission, oui, mais il était impossible de ne rien ressentir et ceux qui, comme Naruto, vivaient sans réserve dans la tristesse comme dans la joie, se hissaient parmi leurs pairs sans jamais rencontrer d'obstacle assez fort pour les arrêter tout à fait.

— Bon, je dois y aller. Je veux arriver en avance.

— Bonne idée. Je ne connais pas Akina mais les chefs de département sont plutôt stricts en général. Fais-toi bien voir, ma puce.

Elle répondit d'un large sourire et s'en alla, profitant du calme dans les rues pour filer d'un toit à l'autre sans retenir la vitesse qui courait dans ses muscles. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le fouet du vent sur son visage, dans ses vêtements. Un soleil clément lui réchauffait la peau, lui rappelant une multitude de petits détails qu'elle aimait plus que tout à Konoha. Elle répondit d'un signe de la main et d'un clin d'œil aux appels enthousiastes d'enfants de l'Académie. Elle aurait pu se téléporter à proximité du bâtiment du département, ordinaire et pratiquement invisible au milieu d'une rue marchande, mais où aurait été le plaisir ?

Elle arriva devant les portes du Département avec une demi-heure d'avance, adressant un petit rictus amusé à l'ANBU de garde. Il ne réagit pas, bien entendu ; même si ç'avait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas vu derrière son masque qui représentait un papillon. Elle poussa l'un des battants sans montrer la moindre hésitation, toute sa posture exprimant une assurance et une fierté qu'elle ressentait au moins en partie. La température chutait de plusieurs degrés à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Était-ce une simple bizarrerie architecturale ou une nécessité ? Hitomi refusa de s'attarder sur ce détail. D'autres sujets requéraient son attention.

— Vous êtes en avance, remarqua Mori no Akina en la voyant franchir les portes. Parfait, on a des choses à faire.

Bien que de stature menue, la dirigeante du Département d'Assassinat dégageait une aura intimidante. Si Hitomi n'avait pas passé trois mois sous l'égide d'Ibiki, et tout une vie à proximité de gens comme Kurenai, Shikaku, Ensui et Kakashi, elle se serait sentie intimidée, effrayée même peut-être. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de sourire et de s'incliner légèrement.

— Merci de m'accueillir en stage, Akina-san. J'espère que mon travail vous satisfera.

— Je n'en doute pas, Yûhi-san. J'ai vu votre dossier, comme mes pairs. Je ne vous aurais pas demandée si je n'avais pas été sûre de vos compétences.

Une fois ces formalités réglées, Hitomi s'attarda véritablement sur ce qui la perturbait : Mori no Akina ressemblait tant à Eien, la persona qui lui avait permis de fuir les convoitises durant ces dernières années, qu'elles auraient pu être sœurs. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes traits vaguement Nara, les mêmes taches de son. Seuls leurs yeux différaient réellement : là où Eien était dotée de prunelles bleu pâle, celles d'Akina étaient du gris sombre caractéristique du clan.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle portait le sceau de la Racine… Son bourdonnement sur la langue d'Akina était faible, bien plus assourdi que celui de Sai par exemple, mais cela suffisait à Hitomi pour avoir une raison de se méfier. Suivant des yeux le balancement de la tresse de sa nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique au rythme de ses pas, elle se retrouva sans même le réaliser dans une autre salle, qui servait sans doute aux réunions avec sa grande table rectangulaire encerclée de chaises.

— Vous viendrez ici tous les jours où vous n'êtes pas en mission hors du village, au début de la journée. Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre formation, mais les autres membres du département pourraient vous réquisitionner un jour ou l'autre et c'est ici qu'on vous l'annoncera.

Hitomi acquiesça, observant avec calme et détachement le décor spartiate de la pièce. Était-ce Akina ou son prédécesseur qui avait décidé de dénuder les murs ? La cheffe de département prit place sur la chaise à l'une des extrémités de la table, le dos très droit, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa gauche. Hitomi s'exécuta, poussée par un étrange instinct à souligner ses origines Nara en adoptant une posture plus relâchée et détendue que de coutume. Cette femme ne trahissait physiquement aucun lien à leur ascendance commune ; une étrange fierté au fond d'Hitomi s'en offensait.

— J'ai dit à Hatake-san que s'il arrivait en retard, j'ordonnerais à Maito-san de cacher ces bouquins qu'il aime tant, ajouta Akina avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est un jour spécial, après tout. L'une de ses élèves est parmi nous.

Hitomi s'étrangla sur sa propre salive et se pencha pour récupérer son souffle perdu. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent tandis qu'elle essayait de ravaler le rire qui essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Akina haussa un sourcil, ses yeux gris posés sur elle avec ce qui ressemblait à de la satisfaction. Alors que la jeune Yûhi se maîtrisait à nouveau, deux Jônin qu'elle ne connaissait pas entrèrent côte à côte. L'un d'eux portait le sceau de l'ANBU, Hitomi le sentait, mais il semblait éteint, affaibli – exactement comme les sceaux de la Racine qu'elle avait sentis sur certains de ses proches et Akina.

Hitomi se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise quand elle sentit un chakra bien connu approcher de l'entrée. Mori no Sai. Elle croisa son regard sombre, répondit d'un petit rictus à son sourire, les deux expressions aussi fausses l'une que l'autre. Dans quel but Danzô l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Certes, ses compétences pouvaient correspondre au domaine de l'assassinat, mais il était avant tout un… un espion. Sa présence dans le même département qu'Hitomi ne pouvait être une coïncidence. C'était impossible.

— Yûhi-san, un problème ?

Hitomi répondit par la négative à la question d'Akina, qui regardait elle aussi le nouveau venu avec attention. Ses sens lui permettaient-ils de percevoir le sceau sur sa langue, jumeau du sien en tout sinon que celui de Sai était encore actif ? Pour Hitomi, ce bourdonnement était un signe limpide. Elle jaugea son camarade du regard ; son passage dans le département servirait-il son propre dessein ? Parviendrait-elle à pousser le Conseiller jusqu'à la disgrâce, et pourquoi pas à le supprimer dans la manœuvre ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que par un stupide, futile attachement au _personnage_ que Sai avait été à ses yeux de moribonde du Monde d'Avant, elle désirait le gagner à sa cause avant de porter le coup final.

— Je ne suis pas en retard, Akina-san ! s'exclama Kakashi en franchissant la porte au pas de course.

— Encore vingt secondes et ç'aurait été le cas, Hatake-san. Dommage, j'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec votre fiancé… Enfin, j'imagine que ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Hitomi éclata d'un rire pas tout à fait sincère ; comme elle l'avait voulu, la tension qui s'élevait lentement entre Sai et elle se dissipa. Kakashi tourna sa prunelle unique, noir d'encre, dans sa direction et se précipita vers elle, enlaçant ses épaules par derrière avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

— Hitomi-chan, ne te moque pas de ton pauvre sensei ! Moi qui étais si heureux de travailler avec toi…

— Pfeuh, vous dites ça, mais c'est Akina-san qui va m'apprendre ce que je dois savoir. Si je vous aimais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu moins, j'arrêterais de vous appeler sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

Le professeur laissa échapper un petit halètement choqué et s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse voir la peine factice qui régnait dans son œil.

— Hitomi-chan, tu me brises le cœur. Ton pauvre sensei attendait son adorable petite élève avec impatience et voilà qu'elle est toute froide et distante ! C'est méchant, tu sais.

Elle tenta de l'écarter d'un coup de pied joueur mais il se contenta d'attraper sa cheville et de presser un point sensible qui raidissait l'articulation, un sourcil haussé en signe de défi amusé.

— Je _suis _méchante. Cruelle. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de le dire quand on s'entraînait ensemble, à l'époque.

— Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'effectuer un rituel nuptial ? intervint Sai d'une voix très intéressée.

Hitomi réagit plus vite que l'éclair, sans même réfléchir. Tandis que Kakashi lâchait sa jambe, choqué, elle retourna la table en direction de Sai d'un coup de pied dont Tsunade aurait été très fière puis se leva d'un bond, sa chaise déjà prête à voler vers la tête du shinobi.

— C'est dégueulasse, dit-elle d'une voix volontairement inexpressive. Kakashi est mon sensei et a l'âge d'être mon père. Et il est gay, et fiancé.

— Et alors ? Rien de tout ça n'a jamais gêné les ninjas, pas vrai ?

Kakashi s'étouffa derrière Hitomi tandis qu'Akina regardait le spectacle, l'air absolument captivée. Elle ne semblait pas du genre à autoriser ce genre de comportement de la part de ses ninjas, mais puisqu'elle ne protestait pas, sa nouvelle stagiaire entendait bien en profiter. Elle lança la chaise à Kakashi, qui l'attrapa au vol, puis avança vers Sai d'un pas décidé. L'option la plus évidente consistait à l'attaquer, mais il s'y attendait sans doute. Elle devait le prendre au dépourvu, le… Un petit sourire cruel joua sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'idée parfaite.

Puisqu'il ne reculait pas, elle se pressa contre lui, accrochant ses bras à son cou comme s'il avait été son amant. Derrière elle, Kakashi s'étouffa à nouveau, d'outrage cette fois. Elle appuya sur le centre nerveux entre l'épaule et la nuque de Sai, le forçant à se courber juste assez pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent presque. Ses yeux rouges étaient plongés dans les siens, si noirs qu'il était impossible de distinguer la pupille de la prunelle. Oh, le corps du jeune homme réagissait ; elle entendait les battements de son cœur, qui avaient très légèrement accéléré depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le toucher.

Elle sourit et effleura sa carotide battante d'une caresse enjôleuse, pressant volontiers ses seins contre son torse. Les pulsations de son cœur accélérèrent encore. Ainsi donc, Danzô n'avait su effacer _toutes _ses émotions. Le désir et la peur étaient les sentiments les plus extrêmes et intenses pour le corps humain. Il fallait une maîtrise incroyable pour en effacer tous les signes quand on y était sujet, une sensibilité que le Conseiller n'avait manifestement pas tout à fait réussi à détruire chez son jeune espion. Hitomi se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, laissant son souffle tiède effleurer l'oreille de sa pauvre, pauvre victime.

— De tous les shinobi qui se trouvent ici, Sai-kun, tu es le seul que j'aie à la fois envie de déshabiller et d'égorger, ronronna-t-elle à son oreille. Tu devrais faire en sorte que je penche d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre, pour l'intérêt de tous.

Il frémit contre elle, sans doute incapable de se contrôler ou dénué du savoir qui le lui aurait permis. À l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle le relâcha, tourna les talons et retourna auprès de Kakashi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée ; même les deux shinobi qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'osèrent pas ouvrir la bouche, observant d'un air vaguement impressionné tandis qu'elle récupérait sa chaise et se rasseyait, digne et maîtrisée.

— Sai-san, ordonna finalement Akina, redresse la table, et les autres, asseyez-vous.

Le jeune shinobi ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa dès qu'il croisa le regard de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Kakashi prit place à la droite d'Akina, cette position exprimant son importance dans le département, et les autres s'assirent à leur tour, l'homme à côté d'Hitomi, la femme à la droite de Kakashi, et Sai pour finir une place plus loin. Il n'était pas seulement en marge de ce département physiquement, mais socialement aussi. Son langage corporel ne trahissait aucun esprit d'unité qui l'aurait poussé vers ses collègues. Hitomi était-elle capable de changer cela ? Il faudrait voir.

— Bien, avant toute chose, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons temporairement une nouvelle recrue. Hitomi Yûhi-san, je vous présence Shômei Tanaka et Ai Sarutobi. Vous connaissez déjà Mori no Sai et Kakashi Hatake.

— Le département est si petit que ça ? demanda Hitomi en jaugeant les deux inconnus, l'homme et la femme assis l'un en face de l'autres, sur lesquels elle pouvait désormais poser un nom.

— Tsunade-sama a décidé qu'il était plus prudent de réduire les forces du Département d'Assassinat pour qu'il fonctionne mieux. Je ne le dirige pas depuis longtemps mais, pour l'instant, je suis d'accord avec elle. Nous n'obtenons pas tant de missions que ça et très peu d'entre elles exigent plus d'un shinobi, donc nous n'avons aucun problème à gérer les demandes qu'on nous envoie.

Hitomi acquiesça. C'était intéressant : le Département d'Assassinat ne risquait pas de recevoir ou collecter tant d'informations sensibles que ça, comparé à certains autres – Torture et Interrogatoire, Cryptage et Décodage, Infiltration et Espionnage pour ne citer qu'eux – et pourtant c'était sans doute le moins fourni en hommes de toute la hiérarchie de Konoha.

— Yûhi-san, pouvez-vous rappeler à l'assemblée vos qualifications en matière d'assassinat ? Je veux que tout le monde ici réfléchisse pour demain à trois formations en tandem impliquant les compétences que vous allez lister. J'ai réservé le terrain d'entraînement numéro deux pour toute la journée, autant que ça nous soit utile.

Hitomi se raidit légèrement. Elle avait dû passer par là aussi au Département Torture et Interrogatoire, mais c'était autre chose sous les yeux de Sai, qui allait s'empresser de tout répéter à Danzô. Enfin, de toute façon, le Conseiller savait sans doute déjà. Si elle se taisait maintenant, d'autant plus devant Akina qui connaissait déjà ses compétences grâce à Tsunade, elle aurait l'air suspecte.

— Les jutsu Nara peuvent être utilisés pour tuer, mais ils demandent un certain temps qui n'est pas toujours disponible durant ce genre de missions, j'imagine. Pour tuer, j'utilise principalement mon sabre, le Kekkei Genkai du clan Yûhi et éventuellement le Dieu de la Foudre.

Ai Sarutobi, une belle femme plantureuse qui ressemblait assez à Asuma pour prétendre être sa sœur, étouffa non sans mal une exclamation surprise, tandis que Kakashi se redressait sur sa chaise et qu'une lueur d'intérêt apparaissait brièvement dans les yeux de Sai. Hitomi carra les épaules, les défiant tous à la fois d'oser l'interrompre, puis poursuivit :

— Je maîtrise aussi le Suiton et le Raiton, une combinaison réputée mortelle. Au besoin, mes chats peuvent m'aider, mais je ne les ai jamais utilisés pour un assassinat, seulement dans des combats classiques. Je maîtrise aussi assez bien le Shunshin pour m'en servir dans ce genre de situations. Je peux aussi créer des sceaux, au besoin, mais je n'ai jamais assassiné quelqu'un avec.

— Bien. Réfléchissez-y pour demain. Voici votre programme de la journée, ajouta la cheffe en distribuant des petits rouleaux de parchemin.

Après avoir vu les autres dérouler et lire le leur puis le brûler d'une étincelle de chakra, Hitomi en fit de même. Sur le sien étaient listées diverses tâches administratives qu'elle avait déjà accomplies aux côtés d'Ibiki mais devrait affronter à nouveau à chaque département qui l'accueillerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa décision. Akina se leva, déclara la réunion terminée et fit suivre à sa nouvelle recrue de la suivre. Docile, Hitomi s'enfonça sur ses traces dans un couloir aux murs nus mais fraîchement repeints, jusqu'à une porte d'ébène lourdement verrouillée.

— Voici mon bureau. En général, personne n'y vient de son plein gré mais tant que votre affectation ici n'est que temporaire, vous vous y installerez aussi.

L'aînée déverrouilla la porte en plaçant sa main sur un sceau presque invisible contre la sombre couleur du bois et en y injectant une faible dose de son chakra. Hitomi n'avait jamais vu cette variante et se serait sans doute agenouillée pour l'examiner de plus près si elle en avait eu le temps. Déjà Akina lui désignait un petit bureau installé à la va-vite et la chaise qui allait avec avant de s'installer dans son propre siège, qui montrait déjà des signes d'usage.

— Je vous ai mis à disposition toute la paperasse que vous devez remplir et déposer à la Tour au plus vite. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes furent plongées dans leur travail respectif. Akina s'attelait à ses propres tâches avec une concentration qui frôlait l'obsession, remuant à peine sur son siège, ne relevant jamais la tête. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Hitomi qui se leva et s'étira. Le mouvement attira l'attention de sa supérieure hiérarchique, qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

— Je dois aller aux toilettes, expliqua la jeune fille sans attendre de véritable question. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelque chose à manger ou à boire en attendant ?

Comme prise de court par ses propos, Akina baissa les yeux sur ses doigts tachés d'encre puis croisa à nouveau son regard et acquiesça.

— Mettez la main sur Sai-san et dites-lui de nous apporter du thé et de passer la commande du département pour midi.

— Il n'a pas d'autre travail à faire ? Je peux m'en occuper, je vous assure, ça ne me gêne pas.

— Je m'en doute, mais c'est son tour de s'occuper de l'intendance. Après-demain, ce sera vous, Yûhi-san. On essaye de faire tourner les tâches autant que possible par ici, pour éviter que quelqu'un se sente mis de côté.

C'était un système surprenant de sens et d'efficacité, très humain. Hitomi ne s'était pas attendue à voir un tel raisonnement de la part de quelqu'un qui portait sur son corps les marques de l'ANBU et de la Racine. Elle s'inclina légèrement et prit congé. Retrouver la trace de Sai ne lui prit qu'un instant, mais il fallut qu'elle retourne en direction du hall du bâtiment pour le rejoindre. Avant de se trouver dans son champ de vision, elle apposa sa balise sur un mur. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait servir. Elle se répétait ce mantra encore et encore depuis qu'elle maîtrisait le Dieu de la Foudre. Konoha, la vraie, lumineuse Konoha, celles que les civils connaissaient par cœur et aimaient, était désormais parsemée de ses sceaux.

— Hitomi-chan, salua Sai en la voyant approcher. C'est bien « chan » que je dois utiliser, pas vrai ? Comme tu as utilisé « kun » pour moi plus tôt.

— Oui, c'est bien ça. Enfin, je me fiche que tu utilises un suffixe avec mon prénom, mais les règles de politesse ont l'air importantes pour toi.

— C'est important de les appliquer pour trouver sa place dans la société, répondit le jeune homme avec l'un de ses faux sourires.

— En vérité, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Tu ne trouveras jamais tout ce que tu veux si désespérément savoir dans les livres. Seule l'expérience peut t'apporter ce genre de compétence.

— Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça. Ino-san a aussi insisté sur ce point et Chôji-san est d'accord avec elle.

— Tu devrais les écouter. Ils sont tous les deux très intelligents et très bien intégrés dans la société de Konoha.

— Tout comme toi ?

— Tout comme moi. Bon, Akina-san m'envoie te demander de nous préparer du thé et de passer la commande pour le repas de midi.

— Tiens, elle a du retard par rapport à d'habitude. Est-ce que tu la perturbes, Hitomi-chan ?

— Si tu le dis. Tant que j'y suis, tu peux me dire où sont les toilettes ?

— Au fond du couloir d'où tu viens. C'est une proposition ?

Elle éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière, bien consciente du regard involontaire que Sai posa sur sa gorge révélée. Qu'avait-elle donc éveillé ?

— Oh, Sai-kun, si je voulais te proposer ce genre de choses, on ferait ça dans un endroit un minimum confortable.

— Le dortoir du département est confortable.

— Et aussi privé que la Place du Marché. Sois patient, Sai-kun. Si je décide que je n'ai pas envie de t'égorger finalement, tu seras le premier informé.

Elle salua le jeune homme perplexe d'un baiser soufflé dans l'air et tourna les talons, accentuant volontairement le doux balancement de ses hanches. Ino avait manifestement déjà bien entamé le travail colossal que nécessitaient les émotions de Sai, mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas de contribuer à son tour.

Surtout si ça impliquait de le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça.


	136. Une terrible rencontre

Sans qu'Hitomi le réalise, deux semaines passèrent au rythme effréné qu'Akina imposait à tout son département. Personne ne protestait jamais car elle reflétait avant tout sur elle-même ce qu'elle exigeait des autres. Même Sai, qui ne savait jamais quand la fermer, filait doux confronté à sa supérieure hiérarchique. Kakashi aussi évitait de provoquer l'ire de sa patronne, même s'il arrivait systématiquement en retard quand elle ne le menaçait pas – bien consciente du pouvoir entre ses mains, elle n'abusait jamais de ce chantage.

— Yûhi-san, demanda la jeune femme tandis que la salle de réunion se vidait un matin, est-ce qu'on vous a enseigné à l'Académie la bonne manière d'égorger quelqu'un ?

Interloquée, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle croisa le regard impassible de Sai, qui devait à nouveau se charger de l'intendance ce jour-là et ne protestait jamais quand c'était son tour. Au contraire, il semblait presque heureux de se voir attribuer de telles tâches. Il y avait bien plus d'humanité, de sentiments et de faim de socialisation à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne le soupçonnait lui-même. Danzô ne l'avait pas détruit, ne l'avait pas dévasté ; il s'était contenté de construire un mur entre ces parts de sa personnalité et celles qui pouvaient lui être utiles.

— Non, pas vraiment, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton réservé. Je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas rejeter la tête de la cible vers l'arrière.

Elle battit des paupières, le souvenir des derniers instants de Tayuya revenant à l'avant de son esprit. Certes, elle avait tiré sa tête en arrière quand elle l'avait égorgée pendant l'invasion, mais elle ne savait pas, à l'époque. Elle n'avait appris les premières subtilités de cet art qu'entre les mains d'Ensui, durant leur second voyage, et elles n'incluaient pas la bonne manière d'égorger quelqu'un. Akina se redressa sur son siège et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

— Dans ce cas, on va s'en occuper maintenant. Un volontaire ?

Le cœur d'Hitomi s'emballa dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle posait un regard éberlué sur sa supérieure. Kakashi, Ai et Shômei s'agitèrent ; seul Sai resta impassible, aussi la surprise de la jeune Yûhi s'approfondit-elle encore quand ce fut lui qui prit la parole :

— Moi, Akina-sama.

— Bien. Yûhi-san, levez-vous et placez-vous derrière lui. Sai-san, restez assis, vous êtes trop grand pour qu'elle puisse le faire si vous vous levez.

Tout en luttant pour dissimuler son assaut de nervosité, Hitomi s'exécuta. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand, sous les instructions d'Akina, elle lui courba le cou sur le côté à l'aide de sa main droite, jusqu'à ce que son menton se trouve contre son épaule gauche. De l'autre main, elle tenait un kunai contre sa carotide ; la peau de Sai était si pâle qu'elle la voyait battre à travers, délicate et fragile.

Il lui était impossible d'en détourner les yeux. Si elle pressait son kunai dans cette direction, si sa main était agitée du moindre tremblement, il mourrait en quelques secondes. Même Tsunade ne pourrait pas le sauver. Le Murmure s'éleva en elle comme une vague, tentatrice, hypnotique. Sai ne remuait pas d'un cil entre ses mains, comme s'il lui vouait une confiance aveugle – comme s'il ne craignait pas le moins du monde de mourir. Au vu de son passé avec la Racine, Hitomi savait laquelle de ces deux hypothèses se vérifierait.

— Voilà, lança Akina au bout de quelques secondes de silence parfait. Vous savez comment trancher une gorge maintenant, Yûhi-san.

Lentement, elle éloigna sa lame, le relâcha et se rassit à ses côtés, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Ses yeux sombres ne cessaient de revenir sur elle et il ne tentait même pas de s'en cacher. Il ne se souciait pas des inhibitions qui perturbaient la vie de la plupart des gens, même les shinobi, ni ne connaissait les règles de politesse qui auraient dû l'empêcher de la regarder de cette façon. Elle se contraignit à l'ignorer et se concentrer plutôt sur Akina, qui avait changé de sujet et assignait une nouvelle mission à Kakashi au Pays des Vagues. Une fois que le Ninja Copieur fut parti, la jeune femme se tourna vers Hitomi et Sai.

— Il est temps que notre dernière recrue accomplisse sa première mission, mais pas en solo. Yûhi-san, Sai-san, voici un ordre d'assassinat pour un noble du Pays des Crocs.

En silence, Hitomi parcourut le parchemin que sa supérieure lui tendait, gravant les informations dans son esprit. L'homme était accusé d'avoir fourni des prisonniers et mendiants de la petite ville touristique qu'il gouvernait à Kabuto. Il ne pouvait être arrêté ou exécuté directement par le Daimyô du Pays des Crocs à cause des alliés qui sécurisaient sa position à la cour – c'était pour cela que le seigneur féodal avait demandé une mission aux shinobi de Konoha, ni alliés ni ennemis, qui ne risquaient pas de trahir ce secret tant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se retourner contre lui.

— Il faut que ça ait l'air naturel ou d'un accident, pas vrai ? demanda Sai d'une voix tranquille.

— C'est mieux, mais si ce n'est pas possible, faites en sorte qu'on puisse accuser Kabuto Yakushi.

— Il est très âgé, nota Hitomi en examinant la photo de la cible. Avec le Murmure, si la blessure est discrète, il aura l'air de s'être éteint dans son sommeil.

— Vous avez un plan, dans ce cas. Vous pouvez y aller, les Chûnin de garde savent que vous partez aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes gens comprirent qu'elle les congédiait et se levèrent. Hitomi échangea un regard quelque peu incertain avec son camarade puis se dirigea vers la porte. Kakashi se trouvait déjà hors de portée de ses sens, y compris celui qui lui permettait d'identifier les sources de chakra alentours. Elle aurait aimé le rattraper et lui demander conseil concernant la marche à suivre avec Sai, mais il était sans doute déjà sorti du village : elle avait découvert qu'il n'aimait pas traîner avant le départ quand il travaillait seul. Il rendait son hommage coutumier à Obito, Rin et aux mille âmes perdues au cours de sa vie puis se consacrait à sa tâche avec la froide concentration qu'on n'apprenait que dans l'ANBU.

Elle devait se débrouiller seule avec Sai.

Ils traversèrent le village en silence, sans passer par les toits puisque rien ne pressait. Le jeune homme regardait devant lui et avançait d'une démarche souple. Chacun de ses pas trahissait l'entraînement impitoyable auquel la Racine l'avait soumis depuis la petite enfance. Pouvait-il lire le même genre d'informations chez elle ? Si oui, comment avait-il appris, lui qui était incapable de tenir une simple conversation sans que son inaptitude sociale n'apparaisse comme le nez au milieu de la figure ? Une fois les formalités de sortie du village réglées, ils s'élancèrent parmi les Chênes d'Hashirama.

— Tu aurais sans doute dû me tuer, Hitomi-chan, affirma Sai au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de voyage en silence. Certains de tes problèmes auraient disparu avec moi.

Prise de court au point de perdre l'équilibre, la jeune Jônin ne dut qu'à une brutale torsion des hanches de ne pas s'effondrer au sol, trente mètres plus bas. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, elle rattrapa Sai, qui avait eu la courtoisie de s'arrêter.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais tué ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route.

— Hitomi-chan, ne jouons pas à ce jeu-là. Nous savons pourquoi. Ça aurait été facile aussi. Un simple tremblement de la main, tu dirais que c'est la nervosité qui l'a provoqué, et les problèmes que je représente auraient disparu.

Hitomi garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, un choix que Sai respecta. Son cœur battait la chamade, un phénomène qui n'avait rien à voir avec la vélocité de leur course d'arbre en arbre. Elle avait à nouveau l'impression terrifiante, grisante, de se trouver face à un choix crucial dont les conséquences la suivraient jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans ce monde. Finalement, elle répondit, avec l'impression de tout jouer sur quelques mots à peine :

— Je ne veux pas te tuer, Sai-kun. Et je crois que tu ne veux pas mourir.

Un faux sourire trouva sa place sur les lèvres de son camarade – elle le voyait uniquement parce qu'elle se trouvait à sa hauteur mais l'aurait sans doute deviné autrement.

— Je n'ai ni envie de vivre ni de mourir. En tant que shinobi, ces désirs ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule compte la mission, tout ce qui peut se placer sur son chemin doit disparaître.

— Ah, oui, soupira Hitomi avec le plus discret mépris. Ce principe crée des armes et des machines excellentes… Mais souvent, tu auras besoin d'un esprit humain pour effectuer tes missions. Comment pourrais-tu t'infiltrer dans une petite communauté sans comprendre les mille subtilités des interactions humaines ? Ce n'est un exemple, je pourrais t'en lister d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres.

— Hokage-sama peut simplement envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de missions. Elle possède une grande variété d'armes.

— Et si elle décide que ça doit être toi ? Tu veux la satisfaire quelle que soit sa demande, pas vrai ? Ta vie lui appartient, et c'est à elle d'en faire ce qu'elle veut. C'est comme ça qu'on t'apprend à penser, non ?

Il ne nia pas. Il n'essaya même pas, comme s'il sentait que c'était peine perdue. Il décida plutôt de changer de sujet – comme quoi, ses compétences sociales n'étaient pas aussi abyssales que ça à certains niveaux.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie que je meure, Hitomi-chan ?

Elle se sentit à nouveau contrainte de soigneusement peser sa réponse tandis qu'ils fendaient la forêt comme si les arbres n'étaient que des pavés adroitement disposés sur la route et pas le possible outil de leur trépas.

— Tu es un shinobi de Konoha, finit-elle par répondre. Un citoyen de Konoha. J'ai juré de protéger ta vie avec la mienne… Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives parce que je pense que tu as de la valeur en tant qu'être humain, parce que ta mort briserait les cœurs d'Ino et Chôji, qu'Asuma serait triste aussi de te perdre. Tu as de la valeur, ne serait-ce qu'au travers des yeux des autres.

Malgré les mille bruits paisibles de la forêt, Hitomi entendit la respiration de Sai s'arrêter pendant un instant. Il la regarda pendant de longues, longues minutes, décalant son corps sans difficulté pour atterrir sur une branche plus solide que sa cible initiale, le tout sans détourner le regard d'elle.

— Tu n'es pas… Tu es l'une des héritières des clans de Konoha. Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça.

— Et comment je devrais penser alors ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui a de l'importance dans le village. Comme un futur leader, qui se soucie des forces disponibles avant de songer aux hommes qui les fournissent.

Hitomi renifla avec amusement.

— Shikaku-sama ne pense pas comme ça. Parce qu'il pense aux membres de son clan, à leur bien-être, ils _veulent_ lui être utiles. Si j'ai la chance d'accomplir les vœux de mon grand-père et de perpétuer notre lignée, si j'assure l'existence de notre clan pour quelques décennies encore, j'aimerais être une cheffe semblable à Shikaku-sama.

— Est-ce que motiver les gens par l'amour et la dévotion est si efficace que ça ? Ces sentiments ne sont pas éternels.

— C'est le devoir d'un chef de clan de donner une raison à ceux qui le suivent de continuer de faire de leur mieux pour l'assister.

Sai ouvrit la bouche comme pour la contredire mais sembla se raviser et se détourna simplement pour regarder à nouveau la route. Ils gardèrent le silence des heures durant, fendant la forêt d'un pas vif et assuré en direction de la frontière. Les coordonnées du manoir où vivait le gouverneur qu'ils devaient assassiner se trouvait bien trop près du Pays des Rizières au goût d'Hitomi, qui confia ses craintes par écrit à Itachi le soir venu. Quand Sai l'interrogea sur le carnet communicant, elle mentit sans la moindre honte, prétendant qu'elle était simplement romancière, comme Jiraiya, et que puisque ce n'était pas son tour de monter la garde elle préférait écrire un peu plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire.

— Dans ce cas, quand ce sera ton tour, j'en profiterai sans doute pour dessiner, commenta-t-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça distraitement, passant aux lettres à destination de Shikaku – elle lui avait offert son propre carnet afin qu'il ne dépende plus de celui de Shikamaru – Gaara et Haku. Elle leur reporta également la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais veilla à ne pas trop les inquiéter ; ils ne disposaient pas, après tout, de la liberté de mouvements qu'Itachi devait à son statut de nukenin. Quelques heures plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, un corbeau se percha sur une branche de l'arbre sous lequel Hitomi s'était assise pour monter la garde et croassa à deux reprises. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître Yatagarasu. Son familier se trouvait donc dans la région, lui aussi…

Elle ne dormit pas exactement cette nuit-là, errant aux frontières de sa Bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que l'aube effleure l'horizon. Elle se leva sous le regard tranquille de Sai, qui n'avait pas remué d'un cil depuis le début de son tour de garde. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, mais du diable si elle savait quoi. Quand elle s'agenouilla près de lui, devant le feu, et commença à préparer du thé, il se redressa légèrement et s'étira, lui effleurant le dos d'une main. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était volontaire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je pense que j'ai envie de te toucher depuis que tu t'es tenue si près de moi, le premier jour. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de normal ?

Elle se concentra sur ses mains, qui préparaient assez de thé pour eux deux, mais lui répondit d'une voix calme, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

— Je ne sais pas, Sai. Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à ce genre de questions, je ne suis pas une experte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu veux toucher quelqu'un pour votre plaisir, par exemple pour un baiser ou une caresse, tu dois être sûr que cette personne le veuille aussi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce genre d'actes sont censés apporter de la joie aux deux participants, et pas seulement à toi. Il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que d'offrir du plaisir à un partenaire, et de voir l'effet de ce plaisir sur son visage, dans tout son corps. Si tu imposes tes désirs à un partenaire, non seulement tu le blesseras, mais en plus tu ne trouveras rien de tout ça.

Bien entendu, il existait encore mille raisons aux yeux d'Hitomi pour respecter le consentement d'un partenaire, mais elle n'était pas certaine que Sai soit prêt à les entendre. Elle préférait mettre en avant ce qu'il pouvait retirer de ce principe plutôt que de l'assaillir avec des concepts moraux auxquels il ne connaissait rien, dont certains qu'elle comprenait à peine elle-même.

— Tu sais de quoi tu parles, pas vrai ? Tu es sortie avec Hinata Hyûga et Rock Lee à Konoha. Tu étais avec Rock Lee pendant notre examen.

— J'ai plus d'expérience que toi, ça, c'est certain. Aucun de mes partenaires n'a jamais essayé d'outrepasser mon consentement et, crois-moi, j'ai aimé chaque seconde en leur compagnie.

Elle ne mentionna pas les gens qu'elle avait aimés et qui n'étaient pas de Konoha ; Sai, conditionné depuis l'enfance à donner son être tout entier à son village, n'aurait pas compris qu'elle offre son corps, ses attentions, son amour même parfois à des étrangers. Peut-être comprendrait-il un jour, mais il n'était pas prêt. Il en était même loin. Il reprit la parole avec lenteur, comme s'il essayait de peser chacun de ses mots :

— Hitomi-chan, si je demandais à t'embrasser, est-ce tu le voudrais aussi ? Moi, je crois que j'en ai envie.

Elle haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait plus tout à fait l'air aussi inexpressif que d'habitude : ce qui ressemblait fort à une pointe d'anxiété s'agitait dans ses yeux noirs. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, bien consciente de ses cheveux qui coulaient sur son épaule découverte en réaction au léger mouvement. Le regard de Sai se posa à cet endroit avant de se reporter sur ses lèvres puis le reste de son visage.

— Je n'y serais pas opposée. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? Nous sommes en pleine mission, après tout.

Il sembla y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre, apparemment incapable de cesser de la regarder pendant tout le temps que prit sa réflexion, puis hocha la tête.

— Je suis trop curieux pour attendre… Sauf si toi, tu veux attendre, rajouta-t-il après une petite pause.

Elle sourit, une once d'affection dans le regard. Il apprenait, et il apprenait vite. Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'installant entre ses jambes tendues tandis qu'il la dévisageait comme s'il essayait de la comprendre, d'expliquer son comportement par des notions strictement rationnelles, intellectuelles. Oh, qu'il essaye. Le pauvre ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait. Elle se redressa mais, même ainsi, il devrait se courber pour que leurs visages se trouvent à des hauteurs compatibles. Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre ce simple fait, elle dut prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'attirer jusqu'à elle.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, le genre de douceur due à un entretien régulier. Elle parvenait presque à sentir l'odeur très neutre du baume qu'il utilisait. Elle l'embrassa longtemps, avec douceur, patience et attention. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas savoir que faire de ses mains, elle prit l'une d'elle et la guida jusqu'à sa nuque ; ses doigts calleux profitèrent de l'occasion pour caresser la peau chaude et lisse, lui tirant un agréable petit frisson. Finalement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et toucha les siennes du bout de la langue. Manifestement, cela lui plaisait, si elle en croyait la manière dont il ferma les yeux et frissonna, une expression indéfinissable sur les traits. Avant de véritablement approfondir le baiser, elle s'écarta légèrement.

— Je… Comprends mieux pourquoi les livres que j'ai lus font un tel cirque à propos des baisers, musa-t-il en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'est très agréable.

Elle répondit d'un petit rire attendri, s'appuyant contre sa jambe. La plus légère trace de rouge lui était montée aux joues. Le remarquait-il ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Une sombre satisfaction l'envahit tandis qu'elle caressait l'arrête de sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'attardant pendant un instant sur la peau merveilleusement sensible sous son oreille. Il frémit encore, la regardant avec un mélange de respect et d'anticipation. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il voulait si fort ? Elle en doutait. La Racine était du genre à uniquement donner à ses membres les connaissances théoriques et détachées nécessaires à l'accomplissement d'une mission. Et elle, elle se trouvait en très bonne voie de voler Sai à Danzô.

— Il ne serait pas très professionnel de faire quoi que ce soit de plus pendant une mission. Quand nous rentrerons à Konoha…

— Quand nous rentrerons à Konoha, conclut-il comme une promesse.

Elle se leva et commença à effacer toute trace de leur campement. Elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise dans cette région, si près du pays qui se trouvait pratiquement sous l'influence de Kabuto, de l'héritage d'Orochimaru, pour se conduire autrement qu'en proie potentielle. Sai ne commenta pas son comportement, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait remarqué. Peu de choses lui échappaient ; Danzô ne l'aurait pas utilisé comme un espion autrement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent prêts à repartir, la petite clairière qui les avait accueillis presqu'aussi intouchée par la main de l'Homme qu'avant leur arrivée.

Ils voyagèrent en silence une fois la frontière franchie. Sai ne semblait pas inquiet, mais une tension diffuse lui parcourait les membres, si peu caractéristique de son comportement toujours détaché et vaguement intéressé qu'Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa propre conduite avait influé sur lui de la sorte. Il ne cessait de lui jeter de petits coups d'œil, sans doute persuadé qu'elle ne le réalisait pas. En toute honnêteté, elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue si elle ne l'avait pas elle-même guetté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent peu après le coucher du soleil, une fois arrivés en vue de la forteresse. Yatagarasu les suivait toujours comme une ombre rassurante et familière, se trouvant toujours au bord des sens d'Hitomi comme s'il savait exactement jusqu'où elle étendait les perceptions de ses méridiens au repos. Avait-il transmis ce savoir à Itachi ? Il avait déploré de ne pas pouvoir venir veiller en personne à tenir Kabuto au loin : l'Akatsuki le retenait au sud du continent pour une chasse à l'homme. Apparemment, la prime sur la tête qu'il devait ramener rattachée au corps ou non s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de millions de ryôs.

— Est-ce que tu peux emmener une de mes balises à l'intérieur de la forteresse ? demanda-t-elle en évaluant les murailles du regard.

Son compagnon redressa légèrement la tête pour estimer les défenses à son tour puis acquiesça et, sans attendre, se mit au travail. Ses longs doigts fins attrapèrent l'un de ses pinceaux et dansèrent sur le papier, créant un mince, mince serpent d'encre qui se détachait noir sur blanc. Le serpent se souleva de son support, ouvrit la gueule, et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait lui donner l'un de ses galets. Elle sentit sa balise s'éloigner au rythme où le serpent ondulait sur l'herbe, pratiquement invisible dans l'obscurité.

— Tu veux y aller seule ? demanda-t-il avec une légère tension dans la voix.

Elle aurait aimé le rassurer, pour peu qu'il ressente une appréhension véritable, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à offrir à Danzô la compréhension de son Kekkei Genkai. Aussi secoua-t-elle la tête, déjà concentrée sur sa cible.

— Moins de chances de me faire prendre seule. Ce sera aussi plus rapide.

Il acquiesça mais elle vit un muscle se tendre dans sa mâchoire. Elle ne commenta pas, refusant de lui mettre le nez dans les contradictions qui apparaissaient à travers son comportement. Elle savait à quoi elles étaient dues. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable de la confusion qu'elle créait chez lui. C'était pour son bien.

— Ton serpent s'est arrêté, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence. J'y vais.

D'une étincelle de chakra, elle agrippa sa balise et tira, son corps quittant le fourré sans effort. Elle réapparut dans une chambre, près d'un corps endormi. La scène lui rappelait son examen Jônin dans l'illusion dessinée par Inoichi. S'était-il inspiré de l'une de ses propres missions pour créer son épreuve ? Cela avait été facile, mais uniquement parce que ses capacités s'accordaient bien aux consignes que la Tsunade illusoire lui avait données.

Un geste lent et élégant après l'autre, elle découvrit le pied nu du gouverneur, veillant à ne pas le réveiller, le piqua de la pointe d'une aiguille et commença à aspirer son chakra. Il n'était qu'un civil âgé aux réserves si étroites que le chakra qu'elle lui prit ne fut même pas suffisant pour remplir ses réserves légèrement drainées par le voyage. Il mourut en quelques instants. Elle prit le temps de le recouvrir puis retourna auprès de Sai.

— Aucune difficulté, affirma-t-elle une fois apparue près de lui.

— Je m'en doutais. Tu es une binôme très agréable en mission, Hitomi-chan.

La jeune fille retint la petite blague perverse qui lui montait sur le bout de la langue et se contenta de sourire, l'entraînant dans la forêt la plus proche. Un murmure de plumes l'accueillit sous les arbres. Yatagarasu – Itachi. Elle leva la tête vers la canopée mais ne s'accorda ni arrêt ni soulagement. Elle se trouvait trop près de la frontière vers le Pays des Rizières, du domaine de Kabuto. Son cœur battait follement, douloureux dans sa poitrine, malgré sa façade calme et détachée. Sai l'entendait-il ? Elle espérait que non. L'illusion de force et d'assurance qu'elle projetait renforçait le pouvoir et la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Ils voyagèrent vers le Pays du Feu, s'éloignant de la frontière tant honnie, durant quelques minutes sans le moindre trouble… Et puis Hitomi les sentit. Elle attrapa Sai par l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter, à se plaquer contre le sol sous un épais fourré. Rien n'aurait pu la distraire des présences qu'elle percevait devant, derrière, dans toutes les directions, pas même le corps du jeune homme sous le sien, ses mains qui pendant la plus délicate seconde effleurèrent ses hanches.

— Hitomi-chan ? murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle le fit taire en couvrant sa bouche d'une main, les sens étendus dans toutes les directions pour évaluer le danger. Une volée de jurons lui obscurcit l'esprit tandis qu'elle comptait et mesurait chacune des silhouettes gorgées de chakra qui les encerclaient et se rabattaient lentement sur eux. Pas Konoha, pas alors qu'elle n'en reconnaissait aucune, que beaucoup avaient une affinité pour l'air ou la foudre, si rares dans son village. Non, il s'agissait d'ennemis qui _savaient_ que des Konohajin se trouvaient seuls, isolés, vulnérables.

Quelqu'un les avait trahis.

« Des ennemis » signala-t-elle en morse de Konoha, les doigts contre son ventre nu. Il se tendit sous elle pendant une seconde, signe qu'il avait bien reçu et compris le message, puis la laissa dénombrer de la même façon chacune des présences qu'elle percevait, chaque Jônin, chaque Chûnin, si nombreux qu'elle avait envie de vomir. Une partie de son esprit se concentrait sur l'identité du traître. Sai était suspect, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas su à l'avance où il irait et avec qui. Non, elle n'avait jamais détourné son attention de lui, et Yatagarasu l'aurait avertie s'il avait vu quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé. Ce n'était pas lui, mais qui alors ?

Mori no Akina, avec son sceau éteint sur la langue ? Un rictus haineux tordit les lèvres d'Hitomi tandis qu'elle considérait cette possibilité. Une Nara, comme elle, aussi lointains soient leurs liens familiaux. Elle, elle avait su. Elle aurait pu prévenir quelqu'un. Elle avait eu le temps, la possibilité… Et le mobile ? Seulement si son sceau n'était éteint que pour prétendre qu'elle s'était détournée de Danzô – et seulement si son ombre planait derrière cette attaque.

Un sceau s'activa tout autour de la zone qui incluait leurs probables adversaires. Hitomi le reconnut et serra les dents : leurs adversaires en savaient manifestement assez pour avoir conscience qu'activer un sceau d'isolement l'empêcherait d'utiliser le Dieu de la Foudre. Ils étaient bloqués, forcés de se créer un chemin par leurs propres moyens. Si elle atteignait la barrière, l'endroit où le sceau était déployé sur le sol, elle pourrait forcer son ouverture et ensuite…

Elle jura, bondit en arrière et tira Sai avec elle juste à temps pour esquiver un kunai explosif qui se ficha dans le sol à l'endroit où s'était trouvé son bras une seconde plus tôt. Ils avaient été repérés. Son aura meurtrière bondit, son Murmure rugit, elle se plaça dos à dos avec Sai, dégainant son sabre et le couvrant de sa gaine de chakra aqueux. Elle sentit ses genoux trembler brièvement quand elle identifia l'un des hommes, celui dont le chakra était le plus puissant, le plus cruel.

Akasuna no Sasori, dans son manteau de l'Akatsuki, la regardait d'un air rendu presque indolent par ses paupières tombantes.

Elle ravala sa peur et son goût mi-amer mi-acide, abaissa son centre de gravité et se tint prête. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, la plupart aussi forts qu'eux, certains un peu plus – Sasori les surpassait totalement. Ils ne firent pas de demande, ne donnèrent pas d'ordre : ils n'avaient aucune intention de leur soutirer de l'argent ou des biens, de prendre quoi que ce soit qu'ils possèdaient sinon leurs vies. Et Hitomi entendait bien lutter pour les conserver, même si elle estimait leurs chances de survie comme ridicules.

Elle ne tomberait pas sans combattre.


	137. Le goût d'un piège

Hitomi s'était préparée à mourir à l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard de Sasori. Il ne se cachait pas dans Hiruko, sa marionnette de défense ultime : seuls se tenaient devant lui deux frêles Jônin. L'ombre d'Hitomi ondula et s'étira jusqu'à former un arc protecteur devant ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait s'occuper de ses arrières, pas avec Sai qui risquait d'être pris dans son piège à la place de leurs ennemis.

Un premier homme brisa les rangs devant Hitomi, un autre devant Sai. Les assaillants restants refermèrent le cercle. Ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants, pas s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'enfuir. Sai se lança à l'assaut et Hitomi le suivit, mais se figea quand elle vit la femme qui se trouvait presqu'en face de son partenaire. Des bandages noirs lui couvraient les yeux. Il était prudent de considérer qu'elle pouvait sans doute repérer ses ennemis au chakra, et cela rendrait leur fuite bien plus compliquée.

Hitomi se reprit juste avant que son adversaire ne lui plante un kunai dans le ventre et esquiva de justesse à la fois cet assaut et un senbon envoyé par Sasori, sans le moindre doute empoisonné. Son aura meurtrière bondit autour d'elle : les assaillants les plus faibles se laissèrent prendre à la vague de violence et d'intentions mortifères qu'elle projetait, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne suffirait à ce stade.

Elle échangea quelques passes d'arme avec son adversaire, un spécialiste du combat très rapproché. Après tout, il n'utilisait que des kunai en guise d'arme – mais il les maîtrisait à un point dangereux pour elle. Il parvint à lui creuser une estafilade sur la joue, une autre sur l'épaule, des blessures certes peu préoccupantes mais distrayantes. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre distraction, pas maintenant. Elle avait une meilleure allonge, mais il bougeait plus vite. Un coup après l'autre, elle toucha son ombre de la sienne, luttant pour l'avantage jusqu'à réussir à lui ouvrir la fémorale du tranchant de son tantô. Il s'effondra devant elle, tentant désespérément d'arrêter le flot de sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'achève.

Une explosion dans son dos la jeta au sol et lui brûla une épaule avec tant de violence qu'elle hurla de douleur. Le nuage rouge de souffrance et de panique qui lui serrait la gorge se dissipa légèrement. Elle se releva sans oser évaluer sa brûlure, fauchant les jambes de la femme qui se ruait sur elle tout en lançant un kunai dénué de tout chakra en direction de la perceptrice, qui restait dans l'ombre de Sasori. Celui-ci la défendit, un petit sourire vaguement cruel sur les lèvres. Un rictus tordit celles d'Hitomi malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible. Elle vit Sai tuer le responsable de l'explosion tandis qu'elle-même achevait un adversaire supplémentaire.

Trois tombés, plus que sept à abattre.

Elle intercepta un kunai de Sasori qui volait en direction de Sai, fit volte-face juste à temps pour interrompre une lame qui l'aurait cueillie dans le dos, repoussa d'une bourrade un assaut sur son flanc gauche qui frotta la peau de son épaule d'une manière particulièrement vicieuse. Elle se trouvait sur la défensive et détestait ça. Si l'homme de l'Akatsuki ne s'était pas trouvé parmi ses assaillants, elle aurait invoqué ses chats et, grâce à eux, la victoire aurait été sienne… Mais ils pouvaient mourir par le poison. Ceux de Sasori étaient si violents qu'ils mourraient en quelques minutes s'ils étaient touchés, à moins que le renégat ne se soit décidé pour une approche plus sadique et ait imprégné ses armes d'un cocktail de souffrance et d'agonie.

Un fouet aqueux apparut dans sa main droite et s'enroula dans l'instant autour au poignet d'un autre shinobi, qu'elle cueillit d'un coup de genou au plexus solaire. Sai la sauva d'une lame qui lui aurait profondément entaillé le bras gauche, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher le kunai de son propre adversaire de s'enfoncer dans l'une de ses cuisses, juste au-dessus du genou. Elle serra les dents, renforçant sa jambe de chakra pour l'empêcher de céder sur elle et…

Se figea d'horreur en entendant un petit hoquet meurtri franchir les lèvres de Sai. Elle le regarda se tendre, les mains crispées autour du kunai de Sasori, fiché dans son abdomen à hauteur du foie. Ses yeux noirs se brouillèrent tandis que le poison prenait le pas sur la simple douleur de sa blessure et il vacilla, n'échappant que par miracle à un coup qui l'aurait jeté à terre. Un peu sur sa droite, le déserteur regardait, un petit sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Hitomi se rua aux côtés de Sai, prenant une décision sans doute dangereuse, si périlleuse que Tsunade lui hurlerait dessus quand elle rendrait son rapport. Elle s'en fichait. Elle enroula son bras droit autour de la taille de son camarade, l'attira contre elle d'une secousse, et disparut d'un Shunshin si brutal que l'air claqua autour d'elle. Les pieds à peine posés sur la branche qu'elle avait visée, elle reproduisit la technique, encore et encore, jusqu'à se trouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du lieu de l'attaque. Là, elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

La perceptrice entraînait sans doute déjà ses camarades sur les traces d'Hitomi. Elle adossa Sai à une branche et réfléchit aussi vite que possible à la manière dont elle pouvait lui échapper. En l'observant durant le combat, elle avait conclu que la kunoichi ennemie utilisait le chakra pour se repérer et était donc au moins aussi douée qu'Hitomi, mais il y avait un moyen, un seul, de dissimuler d'un coup tout leur chakra, et elle détestait ça. D'abord, trouver la barrière, et ensuite… Elle posa une main sur le front brûlant de fièvre de Sai. Il souffrirait, mais elle lui accorderait une mince chance de survie plutôt qu'aucune. Elle refusait de faire la chose sensée, de l'abandonner derrière elle.

Elle était l'élève de Kakashi, après tout. Elle avait une réputation à tenir.

L'Équipe Sept ne laissait personne derrière elle.

Elle trouva la frontière du sceau d'isolement et décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour la subtilité. L'explosion qu'elle produisit secoua la forêt sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, dispersant les oiseaux alentours en une volée brutale. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du sceau juste à temps pour échapper à une volée de kunai, Sai jeté en travers de son épaule. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il survivrait à sa blessure si elle le transportait à Konoha à l'aide du Dieu de la Foudre. Mais le Pays du Feu n'était pas si loin, et elle pouvait… S'élançant hors de sa cachette dès qu'elle perçut du mouvement devant elle, elle sortit tout juste du périmètre d'une explosion provoquée par un parchemin.

Un Shunshin et elle désertait les lieux à nouveau ; elle les enchaîna jusqu'à avoir la nausée, jusqu'à ce que les vertiges se saisissent d'elle si intensément qu'elle voyait à peine devant elle. Sai gémissait faiblement sur son épaule, le corps agité de soubresauts qu'elle imaginait douloureux. Les ennemis restants la poussaient inexorablement en direction du Pays des Rizières. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait arracher leur survie aux poursuivants qui couraient sans retenue sur sa trace, et pourtant elle fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur en franchissant la frontière.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à placer un kilomètre entre ses poursuivants et elle, elle adossa Sai au tronc d'un arbre et posa la main sur son plexus solaire. Le geste attira son attention : il posa sur elle des yeux fiévreux et injectés de sang, le front humide et toujours agité de spasmes, mais ne l'arrêta pas quand elle éleva son chakra dans une piqûre brusque et cruelle, appliquant sur lui un sceau qu'Ibiki lui avait enseigné et qu'on réservait de coutume aux prisonniers les plus dangereux. Elle étouffa son hurlement de son autre main, ignorant le sang qui lui roulait sur les membres, le feu dans sa jambe. Plus tard, elle les soignerait plus tard, quand ils seraient protégés, dissimulés. Elle appliqua le sceau sur elle, enfermant tout son chakra dans huit minuscules étincelles au fond de ses Portes.

Elle avait froid.

Tellement froid.

Ce sceau n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'isolement auquel Ensui et elle avaient été soumis à Suna. Leurs effets étaient similaires, mais celui-ci coupait tout l'accès au chakra plutôt que seulement son utilisation. Sai et elle, désormais, n'étaient rien de plus que de très, très faibles civils. Leurs muscles n'avaient plus que peu de force, leurs articulations étaient raides et douloureuses, et pour Hitomi, son sixième sens s'était éteint. Elle ne pouvait plus activer ses sceaux ou se rendre dans sa Bibliothèque ni répondre aux messages sur son carnet communicant. Elle était seule.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de ninjutsu médical pour soigner Sai ou s'assurer que leurs poursuivants se trouvaient loin, mais au moins ils ne les percevaient pas non plus : leurs deux chakras se dissolvaient dans les mille petites vies de la forêt, invisibles, imperceptibles même pour une traqueuse quel que soit son niveau. Même Ensui aurait été incapable de retrouver leur trace au cœur de cette forêt. Et pourtant, Hitomi avait peur. Elle craignait de voir Sai mourir entre ses mains à cause de ses choix, que leurs poursuivants les retrouvent par d'autres moyens.

Elle reprit le jeune homme, toujours conscient malgré la douleur qui sans nul doute le dévorait, sur son épaule. C'était bien plus difficile à présent : il pesait plus lourd qu'elle et elle n'avait plus de chakra à disposition pour l'aider, seulement ses muscles entretenus mais habitués à un certain support, et meurtris à la fois par ses blessures et les efforts violents de la dernière heure. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la forêt : des nuages de mauvais augure s'accumulaient à l'horizon. Elle devait emmener Sai quelque part où ils seraient au moins protégés de la fureur des éléments.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle trouva une petite grotte qui s'enfonçait sous le sol. Elle entendait le clapotis d'une source d'eau non loin, les bruits ténus de la vie sauvage. Tout son matériel se trouvait hors d'accès à l'intérieur de ses sceaux, remarqua-t-elle avec amertume tout en installant Sai au fond de la cavité obscure, le plus loin possible du vent et de la pluie à venir. Il geignit, s'accrocha à elle, si bien qu'elle accepta son contact pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre au travail. Son paquetage à lui était intact. Elle s'en servirait pour les soigner, pour capturer du gibier et les réchauffer autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour rentrer ou qu'elle soit certaine que leurs poursuivants aient cessé la traque. Elle refusait de considérer d'autres possibilités.

Quand le camp fut installé, aussi invisible et confortable que possible, Hitomi allongea Sai sur l'une des deux couvertures qu'il avait emportées et le couvrit de la deuxième. Yatagarasu croassait dans un arbre à l'extérieur de la grotte. À moins qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il aille chercher son familier, aucune aide ne viendrait. L'ordre de mission n'avait pas prévu de les voir s'enfoncer dans le Pays des Rizières. D'après les informations dont les Nara disposaient, Kabuto avait établi sa nouvelle forteresse quelques dizaines de kilomètres au nord de la position d'Hitomi. Ce n'était pas assez. Elle aurait voulu un monde entier pour les séparer, pas un mètre de moins.

Enfin, elle se pencha sur les blessures de Sai. La plus grave était évidemment le kunai planté dans son foie, dont le tranchant luisait de poison. Il faudrait le retirer, elle n'avait pas le choix – ni de ninjutsu médical pour refermer la plaie à mesure qu'elle dégageait la lame. Il devrait guérir à l'ancienne ou à la civile, avec du fil, une aiguille et des drogues – si le poison n'était pas mortel, ne le tuait pas avant. Il fallut à Hitomi près de deux heures pour recoudre la blessure une fois qu'elle l'eut nettoyée ; au moins Sai s'était-il évanoui quelque part tandis qu'elle retirait le kunai. Il ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

Une fois qu'elle eut soigné toutes les plaies de son coéquipier, elle s'occupa d'elle-même avec ce qu'il restait d'outils et de médicaments dans la petite trousse de secours de Sai. Elle utilisa le baume de soin qu'il avait emporté sur son épaule brûlée, recousit les plaies sur sa jambe et son bras, mais décida de laisser les autres se refermer seules, sans autre aide qu'un nettoyage régulier. Elle préférait garder les antibiotiques et antidouleurs pour son camarade.

Un petit bruit mat retentit à l'entrée de la grotte tandis qu'elle se rhabillait, enfilant l'une des tenues de rechange que Sai avait emportées plutôt que de revêtir ses propres vêtements souillés du sang et de la saleté du combat. Un kunai en main, elle s'approcha de l'entrée, profitant d'un repli de pierre pour rester hors de vue… Et émit un petit son entre rire et sanglot quand elle comprit l'origine du bruit. Yatagarasu était perché sur une paire de lapins qu'il avait tués en leur brisant la nuque de ses serres. Il avait chassé pour elle – qui n'était pas sa familière.

— Est-ce que tu irais chercher Itachi-san pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et triste.

L'animal pencha la tête sur la droite sans la quitter de ses yeux rouge sang, leva sa troisième patte puis la reposa, mais ne répondit pas. Contrairement à Hoshihi, il n'était pas doté de cordes vocales lui permettant de reproduire le langage humain. Néanmoins, après l'avoir regardée et évaluée pendant quelques secondes, il prit son envol dans un froissement de plumes contre l'air, la laissant seule avec deux proies qu'elle avait tout loisir de préparer et consommer. Elle ne savait s'il allait vraiment quérir Itachi ou s'il se contenterait de rester dans les alentours, montant la garde pour elle, ni laquelle de ces deux options la réconfortait le plus.

Elle tremblait, transie et trempée par la pluie battante, quand elle retourna dans la grotte. Sai avait rouvert les yeux, mais sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé et une grimace de souffrance déformait ses traits. Elle écarta la main qu'il avait posée sur sa plaie et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas fait sauter les points – elle avait appris à coudre dans le Monde d'Avant puis renforcé ses connaissances dans son nouveau monde. Il se tendit sous ses doigts, sans doute d'un froid glacial par rapport à sa peau brûlante, mais ne tenta pas de s'éloigner.

— Tu devrais m'achever, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

— Tu m'as déjà proposé ta vie, Sai, et j'ai refusé. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je n'abandonne pas mes camarades.

— Je suis plus qu'un camarade, pas vrai ?

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses yeux qu'elle acquiesça, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, tu es plus qu'un camarade. Et tu es important. Accroche-toi, d'accord ?

— J-je ferai de mon mieux.

Ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau, avant qu'Hitomi ait eu le temps de lui faire boire de l'eau ou manger une ration de survie. Les lapins devaient encore être écorchés, nettoyés et cuits, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour le faire manger quand il se réveillerait. Il aurait besoin de forces pour lutter contre le poison… S'il avait la moindre chance de l'emporter. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit le cas, ne s'y connaissait pas assez en poison pour vérifier ou tenter de lui trouver ou fabriquer un antidote. Elle aurait aimé posséder le savoir de Shizune en la matière mais, pour être honnête, elle avait toujours un peu négligé le domaine médical par rapport aux compétences plus belligérantes. Elle le regrettait aujourd'hui, comme elle avait regretté dans la Forêt de la Mort et après Hayate. Elle regrettait toujours.

Les jours passèrent. Sai se stabilisait, sa fièvre baissait lentement et chaque jour il passait un peu plus de temps conscient, même si d'après lui tous les nerfs de son corps étaient enflammés et douloureux. Le poison n'avait manifestement pas été prévu pour tuer mais pour paralyser, meurtrir – et Hitomi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Sasori, pour une raison ou une autre, avait voulu la capturer. Elle n'avait pas encore provoqué frontalement l'ire de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'était pas impossible que l'un de leurs espions ait remarqué son intérêt pour les jinchûriki. Eien, son identité secrète, n'était plus si secrète que ça si elle en croyait le Bingo Book, mais sa maîtrise du Dieu de la Foudre n'avait toujours pas été révélée au public.

Si seulement elle avait pu s'en servir pour les tirer de là… mais Sai ne serait pas assez stable pour être déplacé avant plusieurs jours. Hitomi passa de longues heures de garde à planifier leur itinéraire pour rentrer à Konoha, et de plus longues encore à prier la Flamme de la préserver de Kabuto et de ses hommes. Si les blessures de Sai guérissaient bien, les siennes s'étaient infectées. La peau rouge, enflée et chaude au toucher autour des plaies qu'elle avait recousues suffisait à l'inquiéter, mais au moins elle ne souffrait pas encore de fièvre.

Yatagarasu n'était pas encore revenu et son absence lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis.

Le huitième jour, Sai, posa une main ferme sur le poignet d'Hitomi pour l'arrêter quand elle tenta de lui faire prendre l'antibiotique du matin. Il regardait avec une attention et une clarté qu'elle ne lui avait pas associées depuis des jours ses traits à elle, tirés et creusés par la fièvre, ses yeux injectés de sang et les lourds cernes qui les soulignaient. L'un d'eux avait dû monter la garde, après tout, et elle était la seule à en être capable tandis qu'il combattait son poison. Il poussa sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la petite pilule blanche sous les yeux. Elle savait que la souffrance désertait un peu plus son corps chaque jour – s'il n'avait pas été poignardé, elle l'aurait déjà encouragé à reprendre la route.

— Tu en as besoin, affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque mais assurée. Tu as de la fièvre.

Mille sous-entendus se cachaient sous cette phrase si simple. Pour les ninjas, la fièvre était un démon, une mort plus certaine qu'une épée à travers le corps ou des organes hors du torse. Quand leurs Portes étaient pleines, ils ne la craignaient pas : le chakra les débarrassait de l'infection et nettoyait naturellement leurs plaies. Mais une fois leurs Portes un peu trop vides, comme c'était le cas pour Sai et elle, les ninjas devenaient vulnérables aux maladies que leurs anticorps n'avaient jamais appris à combattre. Ils étaient aussi vulnérables, sinon plus, que des nouveau-nés. Les shinobi issus de civils s'en sortaient un peu mieux, eux qui avaient reçu certains anticorps par leur mère, mais Hitomi descendait de deux longues, longues lignées de guerriers.

— Prends-les, insista-t-il avec un peu plus de douceur. Tu as assuré ma survie jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour mourir comme ça.

Peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui l'affaiblit au point d'accepter. Elle avala la petite pilule, l'une des dernières, avec une rasade d'eau qu'elle était allée chercher la veille à la rivière. Elle avait pris garde à ne pas laisser de traces de son passage, mais tout était devenu plus difficile depuis qu'elle avait scellé son chakra. Au vu de sa maladie, même si elle était persuadée que leurs poursuivants avaient abandonné l'idée de les traquer, elle ne pouvait risquer de libérer son chakra. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'on pouvait mourir d'une overdose de chakra autant que de son manque. Elle attendrait de se trouver entre les mains de Tsunade avant de relâcher son sceau.

— Il est temps qu'on reparte, non ?

Hitomi s'assit à ses côtés, adossée contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer – cela aussi était devenu laborieux sans leur chakra. Elle regarda le mélange de bois et de cendre où s'était tenu leur petit feu durant toute la nuit. Grâce à une cheminée naturelle perdue dans les branches d'un arbre, la jeune femme s'était sentie assez en sécurité pour l'allumer. Les flammes n'avaient cependant pas été assez fortes pour lutter contre le froid qui les rongeait de l'intérieur.

— Oui, il est temps. Tu pourras marcher si on avance lentement. Je veux suivre le cours de la rivière vers le sud jusqu'à la frontière du Pays du Feu.

— Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus simple de revenir vers le Pays des Crocs ? Le chemin semble plus court.

— Les gens qui nous ont attaqués savaient qui nous étions. J'ai reconnu l'un d'eux et je serais prête à parier que les autres faisaient partie d'une organisation appelée Crépuscule. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les affronte, j'ai vu les colliers de ceux que j'ai tués.

— Les miens… Avaient des colliers aussi. Je me souviens du reflet sur le pendentif. Une sorte de paire de kanji.

— Pour écrire le mot « crépuscule », confirma Hitomi. Une organisation criminelle de très grande envergure, comptant sans doute des centaines voire quelques milliers de ninjas déserteurs, pour la plupart de niveau Chûnin ou Jônin.

— Mais pourquoi nous attaquer nous ?

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant sa silhouette basculer sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête pèse sur l'épaule de Sai, à la recherche de la chaleur qu'il avait émise contre elle cette nuit-là. Elle rêvait de s'immerger dans un onsen brûlant ou de se blottir sous une pile de chats ronronnants. Son camarade avait-il des désirs similaires ? Elle se souvenait de certaines choses qu'il avait murmurées dans son sommeil enfiévré. Il _avait_ des désirs similaires et d'autres différents, tous exacerbés par la vulnérabilité temporaire de son esprit.

— Il est possible que nous ayons attiré l'attention des mauvaises personnes. J'ai été attaquée une fois au village, juste après ma promotion en tant que Chûnin, par un homme qui s'est suicidé avant de céder à l'interrogatoire d'Ibiki. Peut-être faisait-il partie de Crépuscule.

Le menu mensonge glissa sur sa langue sans difficulté. Sai n'était pas prêt à se confronter aux réalités dissimulées au cœur de la Racine. Il était tellement, tellement persuadé de servir son village, le Hokage, qu'il ne comprenait pas la méfiance de Tsunade et de certains officiers à son égard. Comme Itachi, comme Kakashi, comme Asuma, il avait été trompé par Danzô – et quand il le réaliserait, il s'en détournerait ou le suivrait. Hitomi espérait le premier et redoutait le second avec la même intensité.

— Je vois… Ils doivent être partis, maintenant, mais il faudra que nous soyons plus prudents pendant nos futures missions.

Un doux sourire se peignit sur les traits d'Hitomi. Sai n'envisageait même pas qu'ils ne travaillent plus ensemble à l'avenir ; il s'attachait. Il le faisait comme un animal fragile et effarouché, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se retourne contre lui, cesse de prendre le temps de le comprendre, de lui accorder celui d'apprendre.

— J'espère que notre prochaine mission comportera un peu moins de blessures et de douleur, j'avoue. Je préfère le travail net et bien fait.

— Notre travail cette fois est net et bien fait. On a juste du retard pour rentrer, c'est tout.

— Je ne veux pas vraiment que la réputation de Kakashi-sensei me colle à la peau.

Il émit un petit rire encore un peu faux – il avait fait des progrès ces derniers jours – et enveloppa ses épaules d'un bras délicieusement tiède. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il reprit la parole :

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir une équipe ? Des camarades ? Qui est un camarade, et qui un simple collègue ?

Haussant un sourcil étonné, Hitomi prit le temps de soigneusement peser les mots de sa réponse puis répondit d'une voix douce, nostalgique.

— Je pense que la différence se tient au niveau d'interaction, d'intimité entre toi et l'autre personne. À force de travailler avec certains de mes collègues, ils deviennent mes camarades. Je parviens à m'adapter à eux et vice-versa, mais surtout, je sais qu'ils protègent mes arrières comme je protège les leurs, pas seulement parce qu'on porte le même bandeau frontal mais aussi parce que ma vie est importante pour eux.

— Mais c'est déjà ce que sont censés faire nos collègues.

— Bien sûr, mais le devoir n'a pas le même pouvoir que la volonté. Je ferai bien plus confiance à quelqu'un qui a des raisons personnelles de m'aider que quelqu'un qui y est forcé par les ordres de son supérieur ou par son idée du devoir.

— Tu… Tu ne me fais pas confiance, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, Hitomi devait choisir sa réponse avec soin. Elle voulait éviter de mentir à Sai concernant ce genre de choses. Elle caressa sa joue encore un peu trop chaude à son goût, déglutissant avec difficulté. Sa gorge avait commencé à enfler la veille. Peut-être que l'antibiotique l'aiderait à lutter contre l'infection et tous ses symptômes.

— Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble, non, je ne te faisais pas confiance. Mais tout au long de cette mission, j'ai appris qui tu es au-delà de ce que tu présentes au reste du monde, et j'apprécie cette découverte. Je fais confiance au Sai que je connais.

— Même si je suis… Même si tu ne connais pas tous mes secrets ?

Elle émit un petit rire fatigué, maladif, si bien que Sai lui jeta un regard quelque peu inquiet.

— Sai, j'ai des secrets aussi. Des dizaines et des dizaines de secrets que je ne souhaite pas te révéler… Parce que si je le faisais, je te mettrais en danger.

— Je suis un ninja. Je sais gérer le danger.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais le gérer que tu le devrais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sai. Je me fiche de tes secrets, garde-les si tu préfères, je te fais confiance quand même et je vais te le prouver tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Tu peux veiller sur moi pendant que je dors.

Le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle ait jamais vu chez lui s'épanouit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. L'expression adoucissait ses traits, son regard. Il lui caressa la joue à son tour et l'attira contre lui, les gestes maladroits et peu naturels, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse.

— Dors, Hitomi-chan. Je veille.

Elle s'exécuta, parce qu'elle devait admettre qu'elle était épuisée. Quand elle se réveilla, la maladie s'était réellement installée dans son corps, tandis que Sai allait mieux, si bien que les rôles s'inversèrent. Il lui fallut deux jours pour être à nouveau assez en forme pour se lever et se déplacer, même si elle s'essoufflait vite. Sai semblait soucieux tandis qu'il rassemblait leurs affaires et effaçait toute trace de leur passage dans la grotte. Ce ne serait pas parfait – de telles dissimulations ne l'étaient jamais – mais avec un peu de chance, cela suffirait.

— Tu te sens assez bien pour sortir ?

Jaugeant l'extérieur du regard, elle acquiesça. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais l'air glacé lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller dans les vêtements de Sai, dont la coupe tombait trop large sur elle, dénudant son ventre et la moitié inférieure de son dos aux éléments. Ils traversèrent le bosquet qui dissimulait l'entrée de la grotte d'un pas aussi léger que possible malgré l'absence de chakra dans leurs membres jusqu'à se trouver dans une partie plus navigable de la forêt. Hitomi avait expliqué l'itinéraire qu'elle voulait suivre à son camarade, si bien qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, à ce frustrant rythme de civils auquel leurs corps étaient contraints, poussant désespérément sur leurs sens assourdis à la recherche des prédateurs humains qui les avaient poussés jusqu'à cet état de vulnérabilité.

Pendant deux jours, ils marchèrent du lever au coucher du soleil. Hitomi était toujours malade, Sai était toujours blessé, autant de facteurs qui les empêchaient d'avancer de plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres par jour. La frontière du Pays du Feu ne semblait pas se rapprocher, et l'anxiété de la jeune kunoichi ne la lâchait pas, comme un monstre perché sur son dos qui serrerait ses mains autour de sa gorge. Sai, sans se montrer insouciant pour autant, ne semblait pas souffrir de la même anxiété qu'Hitomi – lui n'avait pas affronté Orochimaru, lui n'était pas mort aux mains de Kabuto.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, la nuit, elle était terrifiée de les rouvrir et de voir le déserteur au-dessus d'elle.

Le troisième jour, tandis qu'ils prenaient une pause dans une petite clairière, un murmure de mauvais augure agita les buissons alentours. Sai se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'ils posaient tous deux une main sur la garde de leurs tantô, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger. C'était stupide. Elle était malade mais lui, il était blessé. Ce serait à elle de… Elle sursauta et dégaina, trop tard pour se retourner et arrêter le sabre qui fondait sur sa nuque. Sai, lui, bougea avec une rapidité impossible pour un homme sans chakra, interrompant la trajectoire de l'autre lame à l'aide de la sienne, juste à temps.

Elle leva les yeux et laissa échapper un petit bruit d'animal blessé quand son regard rencontra une paire de Sharingan qui n'avaient rien, rien à faire sur son visage. Il n'était pas un Uchiha, il n'était pas…

— _Qui_ es-tu ? gronda une voix trop bien connue dans son dos.

Elle fit volte-face et eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

Sasuke.

Sasuke avait été à deux doigts de la tuer.

Et Sai avait éveillé deux Sharingan.


	138. L'enfant égaré

— Hi-Hitomi-nee, souffla Sasuke en la reconnaissant.

Elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça ces dernières années, mais il l'avait attaquée de dos, et elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en vouloir, puisque rien de grave ne s'était produit. Pourtant, ses traits se tordirent de culpabilité pendant un instant avant de retrouver une expression glacée, impassible. Elle se sentait engourdie, émotionnellement épuisée d'un seul coup, si bien qu'elle ne savait que dire – elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver parce que Sai s'effondra à ses pieds en gémissant de douleur, les paumes pressées sur ses yeux.

Sans parvenir à détourner le regard de Sasuke, Hitomi s'agenouilla près de son camarade et posa une main contre sa carotide, prise de court par l'emballement de son cœur. Comment avait-il pu éveiller le Sharingan ? Non, ce n'était pas la question la plus urgente. Comment avait-il pu le faire _sans accès à son chakra_ ? Elle essaya de trouver une réponse dans le souvenir des traités médicaux qu'elle avait lus mais elle n'était pas Tsunade ou Shizune. Elle n'était pas son maître – et elle devrait les laisser tous les trois trouver une réponse à cette question. Son rôle à elle serait de cacher Sai à Danzô… Elle trouverait quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il finit par perdre connaissance, sans doute dépassé par la douleur dans ses yeux et son crâne. Sasuke avait observé sans rien dire, ses Sharingan ouverts eux aussi. Il n'avait pas formé son Kaléidoscope, mais le simple souvenir de sa toute première ouverture blessait Hitomi… Et Sasuke aussi. Elle se souvenait de son expression quand elle l'avait forcé à la poignarder. Il serra les poings quand elle se redressa mais ne l'attaqua plus ; il avait même rengainé son sabre, celui qu'il avait récupéré des années plus tôt dans la chambre de ses parents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit-il par demander. Qui est ce type ?

Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'imprégner de sa voix devenue plus grave, plus profonde. Elle ne disposait pas d'un tel luxe, cependant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Sai resterait évanoui, et quand il se réveillerait… Elle n'était pas prête à lui confier ce secret.

— On était en mission au Pays des Crocs et nous avons été trahis. L'Akatsuki et Crépuscule nous ont attaqués, on a été blessés tous les deux, mais Sai a été empoisonné par Akasuna no Sasori. Il a survécu, heureusement.

— Un de tes nouveaux amis ?

Une once de souffrance perça dans la voix de Sasuke, comme une insécurité. Il était parti et s'attendait à avoir été remplacé. Comme si c'était possible. Il était son précieux, précieux petit frère.

— Pas vraiment un ami, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais un camarade. C'est un orphelin de l'ANBU qui a été intégré dans les rangs officiels… Et il fait partie de la Racine.

— La Racine… La même Racine où est mort le fils d'Ensui-san ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, temporairement muette. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à Sasuke comment elle savait, pas alors qu'il avait passé des années à la voir percevoir le chakra alentours avec une acuité qu'il ne posséderait jamais, quand bien même il était plutôt doué dans le domaine. Le jeune homme sembla ruminer ces nouvelles connaissances pendant un moment, les traits assombris par la concentration.

— C'est un Uchiha ?

Elle hésita mais finit par hausser les épaules, considérant l'idée tout en parlant :

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Comme je t'ai dit, il est orphelin. Il ressemble à un Uchiha, en tout cas… Peut-être un bâtard dont le village n'avait pas connaissance ?

— Oui… Oui, c'est possible. Itachi n'aurait pas pu massacrer un enfant dont il ignorait l'existence.

Un peu de l'amertume de Sasuke envers son frère avait disparu au fil des années dans le giron de Kurenai, mais cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait plus eu droit à un peu d'amour familial. Cela lui manquait-il ? Cela manquait à Hitomi en tout cas. Elle aurait aimé dormir une nuit à ses côtés, ses cauchemars chassés par sa simple présence dans le même lit, bien que tous deux soient trop vieux désormais pour une telle proximité. Elle aurait aimé partager un repas avec lui dans la cuisine de Kurenai. Elle aurait aimé… Trop de choses. Des choses impossibles.

— Tu as dit que tu étais blessée. C'est grave ?

Elle soupira et détourna le regard, mais finit par répondre :

— Ca ne le serait pas si je n'avais pas dû sceller nos chakras pour nous cacher d'une perceptrice dans l'équipe qui nous a attaqués. J'aurais guéri et j'aurais pu essayer de soigner Sai. Heureusement, le poison utilisé par Sasori n'était pas conçu pour le tuer mais pour rendre sa victime inoffensive.

— Tu es encore malade ?

Elle déglutit difficilement mais acquiesça – il ne servait à rien de mentir à Sasuke, son frère, même s'il portait sur son front un bandeau à l'insigne barré.

— Je suis en train de guérir mais nous avons épuisé tous nos médicaments. On avance tellement lentement… On devrait atteindre la frontière dans une semaine, à ce rythme. Tu vas nous laisser repartir, pas vrai ?

— Je vais faire mieux que ça. À vitesse de shinobi, ça ne prend que quelques heures et je peux disparaître pendant ce laps de temps sans problème. Je vais créer un clone et vous porter jusque-là, si ça te convient.

— Si ça me convient ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. Sasuke, je t'aime énormément, mais je ne peux attendre d'être sortie du pays où Kabuto règne en maître.

— Je comprends. Je déteste travailler pour lui, mais Tsunade-sama me l'a demandé, alors… J'ai hâte qu'un Village Caché se décide à détruire Otogakure pour de bon.

— Tant que tu arrives à t'en aller avant, ça me va aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, de toute façon. Les autres villages se fichent d'Otogakure, et Konoha n'est pas encore assez forte pour démarrer une nouvelle guerre.

Ce ne serait une Grande Guerre, mais tout de même, Konoha avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de toutes les calamités humaines et naturelles qui avaient entaché son histoire récente. Encore maintenant, les shinobi devaient travailler dur afin d'accomplir assez de missions pour que leur village fonctionne convenablement. Même si la situation commençait à se stabiliser, Tsunade n'était pas assez folle pour renvoyer ses troupes dans une situation qui leur coûterait un trop grand nombre de vies.

— Allez, grimpe sur mon dos. Je vais m'assurer que ton camarade reste endormi et créer un clone pour le porter.

— Merci, Sasuke, murmura-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Il s'accroupit dos à elle, la laissa s'accrocher à ses épaules puis se redressa lentement tout en sécurisant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Quand elle ne risqua plus de tomber, il libéra ses mains et effectua la Mudra de la Croix, créant un clone solide qui ramassa le corps inconscient de Sai dans ses bras. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, amaigri et affaibli par la maladie, que même dans un état à peine meilleur Hitomi devait lutter contre l'instinct qui voulait la voir le rejoindre, l'étreindre, le protéger. Elle se maîtrisa, posa plutôt la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de sa course à travers les arbres.

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et elle se trouvait allongée sous une couverture, dans une grotte inconnue, un petit rouleau de parchemin sur la poitrine. Elle se redressa et l'ouvrit, les doigts rendus maladroits par le manque de chakra et la fatigue. Sai était assis un peu derrière elle, le regard perdu devant lui. Sa main, cependant, restait posée sur la garde de son tantô, comme s'il était prêt à dégainer et la défendre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin entre ses doigts. Une carte sommaire de la frontière et une petite croix qui lui montrait où elle se trouvait, ainsi qu'un petit mot tendre de l'écriture de Sasuke. Elle chiffonna le tout une fois mémorisé et le cacha dans sa manche.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

— Je suis réveillé depuis deux heures et tu n'as pas remué depuis. Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais évanoui ?

Elle acquiesça, fabriquant à toute vitesse un mensonge plausible avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Sasuke se sentait toujours coupable de m'avoir laissée pour morte quand il a déserté il y a quelques années, alors il nous a laissés partir en guise de remboursement pour cette dette. Il m'a dit que s'il me revoyait sur les terres du Pays des Rizières, il me tuerait ainsi que tous les shinobi avec moi.

— Ton dossier dit qu'il s'agit de ton frère adoptif. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as préféré ne pas essayer de le tuer ?

— Ca, et aussi le fait que je n'avais pas accès à mon chakra, et lui oui. S'il avait décidé de nous abattre, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un instant, Sai. Si tu n'avais pas…

— J'ai mal aux yeux, interrompit-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai encore mal aux yeux, comme si quelque chose derrière tirait et tirait sans me laisser la moindre pause.

— Laisse-moi regarder.

Il s'assit devant elle, la laissant poser une main sur son menton et plonger son regard dans le sien. Plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté dans ses globes oculaires, et des cernes profonds se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle lui caressa la joue avec douceur, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

— Sai, tu as réussi à arrêter le sabre de Sasuke uniquement parce que tu as éveillé le Sharingan.

— J-je ne…

— Si. C'est possible. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication. C'est pour ça que tu as mal, parce que ton corps a besoin de s'adapter à cette nouvelle capacité et n'y parvient pas. Ça ira mieux quand Tsunade aura pu briser le sceau qui empêche notre chakra de circuler correctement dans nos membres. En attendant, tu prendras des antidouleurs et tu resteras autant que possible à l'abri de la lumière.

— Hitomi-chan, je n'ai pas éveillé le Sharingan. C'est impossible.

— Impossible, vraiment ? J'ai grandi avec Sasuke. Je connais son Kekkei Genkai aussi bien que lui-même, et j'ai _vu_ tes yeux, Sai. Rouges, deux tomoe dans celui de gauche et un seul dans celui de droite. Tes pupilles sont encore faibles, imparfaites, mais elles n'ont rien d'ordinaire.

— Mais Danzô-sama l'aurait su, non ?

Le visage d'Hitomi se ferma, et pas seulement parce que c'était la première fois que Sai mentionnait le traître devant elle. Elle changea de position jusqu'à enlacer son camarade, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et entoure ses hanches de ses bras à son tour. Il avait besoin du réconfort, et elle aussi. Il ne servait à rien de le nier.

— Tu ne dois surtout pas en parler à Danzô-sama, Sai. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne lui en parle pas.

— Je dois…

— Je sais ce que tu es pour lui. Je l'ai toujours su parce que je sentais le sceau sur ta langue. J'ai décidé d'apprendre à te connaître malgré tout et je tiens énormément à toi, maintenant. Sai, si tu dis à Danzô que tu as éveillé deux Sharingan, il te les arrachera pour les faire siens.

— Danzô-sama ne ferait jamais ça, enfin, Hitomi-chan. Il n'œuvre que pour le bien de Konoha.

— Vraiment ? Et c'est pour le bien de Konoha qu'à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de cent mètres de lui, je sens les dix Sharingan greffés dans son bras et celui dans son œil droit ? Il y a aussi quelque chose de bizarre dans tout le côté droit de son corps, quelque chose qui me rappelle les Chênes d'Hashirama.

Sai se figea dans ses bras, une expression horrifiée sur les traits. Il lisait la vérité sur le visage d'Hitomi, la terreur dans ses pupilles dilatées et ses mains tremblantes. Il laissa échapper une petite expiration étranglée, se prit la tête entre les mains et se referma sur lui-même. La jeune femme comprenait qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir. Elle venait de briser l'illusion de son monde en éclats sans égard ni délicatesse, quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré éviter… Si l'urgence ne l'avait pas poussée à ce choix quelque peu cruel.

— Shin…

Elle se raidit en entendant le nom de l'agent de la Racine entre les lèvres de Sai. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ce jeune homme mais se souvenait bien entendu de l'histoire qui le reliait à son camarade : il avait été comme un frère pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne d'une maladie inconnue. C'était ce fait, ce coup du sort, qui avait empêché Danzô de terminer tout à fait le lavage de cerveau qu'il avait prévu pour Sai, et qui donnait à présent à Hitomi une mince opportunité de le soustraire à ses griffes avides.

— Qui est Shin ? demanda-t-elle pourtant d'une voix douce.

Il resserra convulsivement son étreinte sur elle – cela fit mal pendant une seconde avant qu'il se souvienne qu'elle était bien plus menue et fragile que lui sans chakra pour renforcer ses membres, ses muscles, ses os.

— Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. C'était… C'était aussi l'un des disciples de Danzô-sama. Plus fort, plus âgé, et pourtant il passait tout son temps libre avec moi. Il m'a encouragé à dessiner, à m'exprimer et à raconter une histoire. Il est décédé quelques jours avant notre combat prévu par notre maître. Il m'aurait sans doute tué, il était tellement plus fort… Mais il est… Tombé malade. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai… Voulu contester quand j'ai trouvé les petites pilules rouges sous son futon, mais Danzô-sama m'a donné une mission loin du village et quand je suis rentré, il s'est assuré que je sois toujours occupé.

Le cœur d'Hitomi se serra. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais si c'était vrai…

— Il se serait suicidé ? Pour ne pas avoir à te combattre ?

— Si ce que tu me dis sur Danzô-sama est vrai, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Les maladies sont si rares pour les shinobi, soit on naît avec soit elles se déclenchent à cause du manque de chakra. Et ces pilules rouges ressemblent beaucoup à celle du trio de pilules des Akimichi. Je n'ai pas essayé d'en prendre une mais j'en ai donné une à un rat de laboratoire. Il est mort en quelques secondes.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Sai.

Il recula légèrement la tête afin de croiser son regard, l'air quelque peu surpris.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a mis les pilules entre les mains ou l'a poussé à s'ôter la vie. Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

— J-je suis… Je suis triste pour toi, Sai. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu as dû te sentir perdu et seul quand il est mort. J'aurais aimé être déjà là pour toi à cette époque.

— Est-ce que tu as eu quelqu'un à tes côtés quand Sasuke a trahi le village ?

Hitomi eut l'impression que l'air qu'elle aspirait se changeait en glace quand elle comprit cette question. Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir aux souvenirs de cette période, aux pensées autodestructrices qui l'avaient poursuivies dans le sommeil et l'éveil, à l'impression d'agoniser lentement en punition de son échec. Elle força pourtant un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que Sai posait une main sur sa hanche. Le contact la surprit mais lui plut, parce que sa main était chaude et douce sur la peau nue, d'autant qu'elle était couverte d'habitude.

— Mon maître était là pour moi. Ma mère et Kakashi-sensei étaient dévastés, je le sentais, et je n'arrivais pas à supporter la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre en plus de la mienne. Naruto est très vite parti avec Jiraiya-sama, sans doute pour essayer de fuir la souffrance qu'il ressentait… Et puis il n'y avait plus qu'Ensui-shishou et moi, à nouveau.

Elle ne parla pas de l'entre-deux, de la période qui avait précédé et suivi l'examen Chûnin de Kusagakure : elle adorait Sakura et Karin, mais leur amitié n'avait pas suffi à repousser les pensées les plus sombres, les plus destructrices. Rien n'aurait suffi, pas alors qu'une petite part de l'esprit d'Hitomi avait montré une telle détermination à l'empoisonner lentement mais sûrement. Sans Ensui, elle aurait sans doute abandonné l'idée de vivre, aurait disparu dans une explosion de flammes et de gloire en emportant un quelconque ennemi avec elle.

— Tu es très proche de ton shishou, pas vrai ?

— Il est comme un père, pour moi. En fait, aux yeux de la loi du village, il _est_ mon père, maintenant. Il m'a adoptée. Il m'a sauvée de moi-même un nombre incalculable de fois.

Avec sa mémoire, elle aurait pu compter, mais elle s'y refusait. Leur relation ne se basait pas sur le fait de sauver l'autre, même si Hitomi avait conscience d'avoir elle aussi sauvé son maître, en quelque sorte, au début de leur relation. Si elle n'était pas arrivée dans sa vie, si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à prendre soin de quelqu'un et par extension de lui-même, il aurait fini par tourner déserteur ou se refermer sur lui-même jusqu'à devenir l'un des quelques ermites du Bois aux Cerfs.

— Je pense que j'aurais aimé avoir une famille, musa Sai au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je n'ai connu que la Racine et Shin, bien entendu, mais ta voix est tellement douce quand tu parles de ton père ou de tes frères… Même Sasuke. J'aurais aimé connaître ce genre de relations.

— Tout n'est pas encore perdu, Sai. Tu n'as pas eu de famille durant ton enfance, mais tu peux en obtenir une durant ta vie adulte, qu'il s'agisse d'amis ou de quelqu'un que tu aimeras, avec qui tu aurais des enfants naturels ou adoptés.

— Mais cette compagne ne serait pas toi, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux et triste.

Un sourire mélancolique trouva sa place sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Sai.

— Non, pas moi. Je peux t'offrir bien des choses mais pas ça. Mon destin m'attend ailleurs qu'à ton bras. Je t'offrirai mon amitié, mon corps si tu le veux toujours, mais je ne peux pas te donner le genre d'amour que tu pourrais rechercher une fois que tu auras tout cela.

La main du jeune homme se crispa sur sa hanche, presque douloureuse mais pas tout à fait.

— Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras. Tu ne devrais pas m'offrir quoi que ce soit de tout ça, selon toute logique. Je suis assez lucide pour savoir que nous appartenons à des camps différents.

Elle soupira, les yeux clos. Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. L'autre partie… Le dénouement de l'autre partie approchait et elle ne voulait pas y penser.

— Sai, est-ce que tu es obligé de dire à Danzô que tu as éveillé le Sharingan ?

Il se crispa contre elle, sembla s'étouffer sur sa salive – était-ce son sceau qui s'activait ? – puis s'apaisa et répondit :

— Danzô-sama dispose de moyens pour me forcer à parler s'il soupçonne que je lui cache quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais essayé de lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit, donc je pense qu'il ne se méfierait pas de moi… Mais ce n'est pas une garantie suffisante pour toi, pas vrai ?

— Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne parierai pas ta survie, tes yeux, sur ta capacité à mentir à un homme qui t'a éduqué et fait hélas partie des plus puissants shinobi de ce monde. Je réfléchis à une solution et je t'en reparle quand j'en trouve une convenable, d'accord ?

— D'accord. En attendant, je veux bien ce que voudras me donner, Hitomi-chan.

Elle leva les yeux ; la solitude innommable qu'elle rencontra dans son regard lui serra le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer la manière dont elle détruisait et reconstruisait tous les repères dans sa vie de parfait petit outil ? Elle chassa l'impression d'étouffer qui rampait comme une ombre grandissante à l'intérieur d'elle et lui caressa la joue, orientant son visage avec douceur de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser. La prise qui s'était détendue sur sa hanche se resserra à nouveau, presque trop.

— Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Mori no Sai, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

D'un mouvement souple, elle changea de position et s'installa face à lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il la regardait comme si elle constituait son univers tout entier ; dans cette grotte perdue à quelques kilomètres à peine de la frontière d'un pays ennemi, sans plus aucun des repères qui avaient bercé sa vie entière, c'était sans doute un peu le cas. Elle lui caressa la joue, la gorge, la clavicule, repoussant le tissu de son haut quand il commença à la gêner sans pour autant l'en débarrasser pour l'instant.

Mais elle, elle devrait se lever pour enlever le pantalon un peu trop large qu'il lui avait prêté. Il laissa échapper un petit son chargé de détresse quand elle s'écarta et se redressa, les doigts maladroits dans sa hâte de laisser le tissu échouer en flaque de tissu noir à ses pieds, mais se rassénéra à l'instant où elle revint se percher sur lui, nue à partir de la taille. Il posa les mains sur elle comme s'il ne savait où les mettre, où diriger son regard. Des deux, il était sans le moindre doute le plus vulnérable, malgré sa stature plus haute et plus large. Hitomi aurait pu l'abattre sans effort, malgré l'épuisement et la maladie qui s'accrochaient dans ses os – mais ce n'était pas son but, loin s'en fallait.

Elle pressa son buste contre son torse tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, ravi de le sentir inspirer brutalement, comme si la sensation le prenait par surprise. Elle roula des hanches contre les siennes, lui soutirant un gémissement tourmenté, puis s'immobilisa un instant. Il força ses muscles à se dénouer sous elles, ses mains à se détendre avant d'inscrire des hématomes sur son épiderme. Même sans chakra, il possédait une force non-négligeable. Elle voyait toutes les heures consacrées à l'entraînement sur ses épaules, ses bras, la section de son torse qu'il laissait offerte aux éléments.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit-il entre ses dents serrées quand elle dispersa une pluie de baisers sur sa gorge pâle.

— Pour l'instant, ne fais rien, laisse-moi mener la danse. Je t'apprendrai plus tard à me faire voir des étoiles. Cette fois-ci, c'est pour toi, rien que pour toi.

Il murmura son approbation et se tendit que les baisers se muèrent en douces, douces, morsures, pressant à son tour son bassin contre le sien. Elle frémit de plaisir mais écarta juste assez la sensation grisante pour pouvoir se concentrer sur lui, rien que sur lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour le débarrasser de son haut. Enfin, elle découvrait sa peau du bout des doigts, cherchant quels endroits lui tiraient des frissons ou petits sursauts de soulagement et de plaisir mêlés, lesquels le faisaient gémir et soupirer de désir. Elle le voulait, mais ce n'était pas pour le feu entre ses cuisses qu'elle étalait tout le savoir récolté durant l'année écoulée. C'était pour lui.

Quand elle le sentit au bout de son impatience, quand elle vit son regard embrumé d'un tout nouveau genre de fièvre, elle céda au désir qu'elle entretenait et chez lui et chez elle, déboutonnant le pantalon du jeune homme d'un geste adroit. Pour rien au monde elle ne se serait écartée ou levée, même le temps qu'il se débarrasse du tissu un peu rêche contre sa peau sensible. Elle lui fit l'amour comme ça, assise à califourchon sur ses jambes étendues, dans une grotte négligée des dieux et des hommes, bien décidée à oublier et lui faire oublier les responsabilités, devoirs et ennemis qui les attendaient là, dehors. Pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini et qu'il atteigne l'apogée de son plaisir dans un long gémissement étranglé, elle y parvint.

Elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle, de redescendre du nuage sur lequel elle l'avait envoyé, avant de se redresser et de séparer leurs corps que l'effort avait rendus légèrement moites. Il y avait une source à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte, elle l'entendait. Elle irait nettoyer son corps des traces de leurs ébats à cet endroit dans quelques minutes : pour l'instant, elle préférait rester blottie contre Sai, laisser ses bras qui l'enlaçaient avec douceur et révérence chasser le froid qui descendait lentement sur leur petit coin de monde. Son regard sombre semblait incapable de la quitter ou d'éteindre cette petite étincelle de fascination dont elle ne ratait rien.

— Demain, fit-il quand sa voix ne risqua plus de trembler, je ferai du repérage autour de cette grotte. Tu devrais encore te reposer pendant ce temps, ta respiration siffle. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes malade. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te rhabiller avant que ces courants d'air…

Elle l'interrompit d'un petit rire triste et attendri tout en attrapant le haut qu'elle avait laissé choir à sa gauche quelque part durant leur étreinte, pour savourer le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et la manière dont son regard s'embrumait quand elle pressait sa poitrine contre ses pectoraux. Elle se sentit à peine plus protégée en le revêtant, mais elle ne pouvait s'en remettre à son kimono encore encroûté du sang séché des shinobi qu'elle avait tués, pas alors que certaines de ses blessures ne s'étaient pas tout à fait refermées. Dire qu'avec son chakra elle aurait guéri en deux jours à peine…

— Non, nous devons repartir demain. Plus vite Tsunade-sama pourra t'examiner et mieux je me sentirai. En plus, je dois trouver un moyen de te faire passer par la Porte aux Cerfs sans que qui que ce soit au village nous remarque…

— La Porte aux Cerfs ?

— C'est l'entrée secrète du clan Nara, qui donne accès directement à nos terres. Je vais te faire mourir et disparaître, Sai. Personne ne nous trahira chez les Nara, et mon père et mon oncle disposent de moyens pour contacter Tsunade-sama en toute discrétion. Ils peuvent même m'utiliser moi et l'une de mes balises pour ce faire. Je vais te faire entrer au village par la Porte aux Cerfs, nous expliquerons la situation à Tsunade loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la Racine, puis je te créerai une nouvelle identité.

— Je vais devoir mourir et renaître, c'est ça ?

Hitomi baissa les yeux sur les mains de Sai, qui déposaient des caresses légères comme une plume sur ses bras.

— Oui. Je l'ai déjà fait, en quelque sorte, pour d'autres personnes qui avaient besoin de disparaître. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite par cette solution, mais ça me paraît toujours mieux que de te laisser prendre des risques face à lui… Si tu l'acceptes.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, occupant tout l'espace de la grotte pendant les minutes que Sai passa à réfléchir, les yeux mi-clos. Finalement, il sourit, une expression presque parfaitement sincère.

— Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la personne que je devais devenir pour accomplir les ordres. Peut-être que l'identité que tu créeras pour moi deviendra importante, elle.

Puisque ce problème au moins était réglé, Hitomi se détendit et se laissa fondre encore quelques minutes dans l'étreinte de Sai. Elle songerait à la suite plus tard.

La suite pouvait attendre, de toute façon.


	139. Petites conspirations entre alliés

Ils avancèrent lentement les jours suivants, sans prendre de risque inutile, s'accordant le temps de se nourrir, s'abreuver et se reposer à chaque fois qu'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Ils avaient presque deux semaines de retard à présent, un délai bien assez important pour qu'ils soient considérés disparus. S'ils ne rentraient pas dans deux autres semaines, leur mort serait déclarée officiellement et leurs noms inscrits sur la stèle devant laquelle Kakashi priait tous les jours avant de commencer sa journée.

Hitomi reprenait des forces, même si son corps refusait de tout à fait guérir. Elle avait vécu cela aussi à Suna, quand seule l'intervention de trois shinobi à l'identité pas si mystérieuse que ça de son point de vue l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine – mais pas de la maladie qui s'était lovée en elle comme un tout nouveau genre de prédateur. Sai, lui, ne comprenait pas, elle le voyait à sa réaction quand ses membres faiblissaient d'un coup et refusaient de le porter ne serait-ce que pour un pas de plus, quand le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin se trouvait chassé par une poussée de fièvre. Il ne comprenait pas.

— Nous serons à Konoha dans trois jours, quatre pour arriver jusqu'à la section de mur où se trouve la Porte aux Cerfs. Je jetterai un message de l'autre côté, un patrouilleur finira par le trouver et nous ouvrir.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, fit une voix féminine et ferme dans leur dos.

Hitomi fit volte-face, dégainant son sabre dans le même geste, et se figea en reconnaissant Akina, petite et mince comme elle, avec ses longs cheveux roux sombre et ses traits tellement, tellement caractéristiques des Nara. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre comme une ancienne ANBU.

— Range ton arme, Hitomi-chan, je suis là pour vous aider.

Ce fut la main de Sai sur son bras qui la surprit le plus. Il croisa son regard avec assurance et tranquillité, comme si la personne qui les avait sans doute trahis ne se trouvait pas juste devant eux, puis exerça juste assez de pression sur le membre pour que son sabre ne soit plus dressé de manière menaçante. Elle aurait pu résister si elle avait disposé de chakra mais, sans cette aide si merveilleuse, si pratique, la force de Sai dépassait la sienne.

— Tu aurais dû me dire que tu soupçonnais Akina-san, Hitomi-chan. Je t'aurais raconté l'histoire de son départ de la Racine. Je n'avais que huit ans quand ça s'est produit, mais je m'en souviens très bien.

La jeune femme se tendit de manière visible, une expression ombrageuse prenant place pendant un instant sur ses traits. Quelque soit cette histoire, cela ne lui plaisait pas de l'entendre raconter. Peut-être fut-ce un excès de cruauté qui poussa Hitomi à hocher la tête en direction de Sai, lequel reprit aussitôt la parole :

— Akina-san est l'une des expériences ratées de Danzô-sama. Elle ne s'en souvient pas, mais elle a été récupérée par la Racine à quelques semaines à peine, et quand elle a atteint ses douze ans et qu'aucun résultat n'a été visible, Danzô-sama a fait supprimer sa mémoire par un membre du clan Yamanaka sous ses ordres avant de la jeter comme un déchet à l'entrée du village. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le servir, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à la plier à sa volonté, autant qu'elle serve au village d'une autre façon, elle ne l'intéressait plus.

Sans la protection usuelle de son chakra, Hitomi s'étouffa sous la violence de l'aura meurtrière que projeta Akina. Sai avait utilisé des mots blessants, lui qui ne connaissait que ce mode d'expression. Il la rattrapa quand elle vacilla, lui servant de béquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'aura se dissipe juste assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de s'empaler sur son propre sabre, juste pour être certaine de mourir d'une mort propre, rapide, et relativement sans douleur. Elle leva une main tremblante, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et se redressa, laissant son partenaire se placer de façon à pouvoir la protéger facilement. Elle avait besoin de calme, de réfléchir – non, elle avait besoin de ses alliés les plus proches et les plus inconditionnels.

— Sai-kun a raison, je ne me souviens pas de tout ça. Je me suis simplement réveillée un matin devant les portes du village. Je n'ai découvert le sceau sur ma langue et ce qu'il signifiait qu'après plusieurs années. Dès le jour où ma mémoire a recommencé à fonctionner, Hiruzen-sama m'a immergée dans l'ANBU. Il m'a cachée au reste du village parce que j'étais la preuve que son ami, son plus proche conseiller, était un monstre qui détruisait Konoha, la vraie Konoha qui suit les préceptes de la Flamme de la Volonté.

Hitomi baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, comme si ce geste pouvait lui apporter le calme et l'isolement dont elle avait besoin pour peser ses choix suivants. Akina semblait sincère, Sai ne savait pas mentir… Et Shikaku avait accueilli cette nièce lointaine, lui avait donné une maison au fond du Bois aux Cerfs, sans doute le meilleur endroit où vivre pour une femme issue de la Racine – même si elle n'avait commencé à l'habiter qu'après avoir quitté l'ANBU, quand Tsunade lui avait donné l'ordre de rejoindre les forces officielles du village. Et Shikaku ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'Hitomi travaille dans le giron d'Akina, ne l'avait pas avertie de se méfier. Il savait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

— Quelqu'un nous a trahis, finit-elle par dire d'une voix grave.

Sai comme Akina avaient attendu son verdict sans oser interférer, mais Hitomi vit la jeune femme se détendre d'un iota quand elle choisit de ne pas la repousser.

— C'est parce que quelqu'un vous a trahis que je suis là, Hitomi-chan. Quand j'ai constaté votre retard, j'ai examiné la demande de mission de plus près et découvert que Danzô et le daimyô du Pays des Crocs avaient conféré pour créer une situation où je serais contrainte d'envoyer au moins Hitomi. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que je décide de t'assigner aussi à ce travail, Sai-kun. Je suis désolée de vous avoir failli à tous les deux.

Quelque chose se serra à l'intérieur d'Hitomi quand elle comprit ce qu'il en coûtait à cette cheffe de département, si ferme et si fière, d'admettre ses erreurs, d'admettre ne pas avoir fait preuve d'assez de vigilance. Peu de ninjas de ce niveau possédaient une telle humilité, et la jeune fille n'avait pas cru que sa supérieure d'un temps faisait partie des rares élus. Elle sortit de l'ombre de Sai, réalisant seulement à ce moment la manière dont celle d'Akina s'agitait à ses pieds. Une Nara, une vraie kunoichi Nara.

— Vous avez des preuves ?

Akina sembla hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête, une main s'enfonçant dans l'une des besaces suspendues à sa ceinture. Hitomi se tendit, ce que la chef de département réalisa aussitôt. Avec un petit sourire triste, elle sortit sa main bien en vue et lui tendit une petite liasse de documents. Hitomi les parcourut du regard aussi vite que possible puis les rangea dans l'une des poches du pantalon que Sai lui avait prêté, sans laisser le temps à Akina de protester.

— Je vais amener ces documents à Shikaku-ojisan. Il saura quoi faire. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous disiez à propos de ne pas avoir besoin de mon petit subterfuge pour entrer sur les terres du clan ?

Akina haussa les épaules, un petit sourire vaguement amusé aux lèvres.

— Je _sais_ comment déverrouiller la Porte aux Cerfs, Hitomi-chan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux entrer par-là plutôt que par l'entrée officielle, mais vu que sans moi vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation je vous dois bien ça.

— Oh, je veux entrer par là pour pouvoir tuer Sai sans que le village le sache.

Oh, l'expression sur le visage d'Akina quand elle comprit ce qu'Hitomi venait de dire valait de l'or. Un sourire cruel se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune Yûhi, mais l'attitude placide de Sai indiqua à la cheffe de département que ses deux subordonnés se jouaient d'elle… Jusqu'à un certain point.

— Et vous m'expliquerez ça aussi une fois qu'un médic du clan aura examiné vos blessures et l'abomination que tu as infligée à vos méridiens, Hitomi-chan.

— Une abomination nécessaire, rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec.

— Je n'ai pas nié que c'était nécessaire. Bon, suivez-moi. Est-ce que l'aide d'Ensui Nara suffira pour réparer les dégâts, Hitomi-chan ?

— C'est possible, lui et Shizune-san…

Une vague de chaleur se développa à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Hitomi face à cette confirmation que son père adoptif se trouvait encore au village, et non en mission pour Shikaku. Juste comme elle emboîtait le pas à Akina, Sai à sa droite, elle entendit un croassement bien connu. Yatagarasu était de retour. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux ou le chercher du regard, pas alors que ce simple bruit se perdait dans la chanson usuelle de la forêt, mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'il veillait sur elle et qu'Itachi saurait la réconfortait. Bientôt, elle pourrait à nouveau lui écrire.

Grâce à Akina, ils voyagèrent aussi de nuit : la jeune femme se clonait puis les transportait pendant qu'ils prenaient du repos, sans jamais se plaindre de la fatigue qu'elle-même ressentait. Hitomi savait que l'entraînement de l'ANBU contenait un module de renforcement face à l'épuisement, mais n'osa ni poser de question ni relever sa spectaculaire endurance. Au matin du troisième jour, ils arrivèrent devant la Porte aux Cerfs, la jeune Yûhi luttant contre sa jalousie tandis que son aînée la déverrouillait et expérimentait à sa place l'exaltation de flotter parmi la mémoire de leurs ancêtres.

— Je vais vous emmener chez moi, c'est plus près. Vous prendrez la chambre d'amis le temps de vous remettre et de faire… Peu importe ce que vous avez à faire.

Hitomi grogna une réponse inarticulée, à moitié avachie sur Sai qui n'en menait pas plus large. Les civils n'étaient pas faits pour voyager, malades, pendant un tel laps de temps. Et sans leur chakra… Elle serra les dents, luttant pour réprimer une violente convulsion due à un frisson glacé. Elle rêvait de chaleur, de confort, des mains d'Ensui sur ses tempes pour la pousser en direction d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle enchaînait les cauchemars et rêves presque prophétiques, si bien que ses nuits ne lui apportaient qu'un repos superficiel.

Enfin, elle fut allongée à plat ventre dans un lit si confortable qu'elle faillit en geindre de soulagement, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Sai s'effondra près d'elle, se tortillant jusqu'à tourner son visage dans sa direction comme s'il ne voulait pas la quitter du regard. Elle, elle se trouvait au-delà de telles préoccupations. Elle avait trop mal, avait poussé trop loin, pour faire autre chose que tenter de glisser dans le sommeil, même si elle savait que des cauchemars l'attendaient.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut après avoir rêvé de Sharingan ensanglantés et d'une douleur immonde dans ses globes oculaires. Elle avait l'habitude de réprimer la peur qui lui saturait le corps, chassant le sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin, mais Sai la dévisageait quand elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la terreur sur ses traits avant qu'elle parvienne tout à fait à l'effacer. Il roula sur le flanc, lui caressa la joue, les cheveux, l'air un peu perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réconforter quelqu'un. C'était sans doute vrai. Hitomi n'imaginait pas Danzô enseigner ce genre de choses à ses troupes lobotomisées.

— Ensui-san t'a soignée pendant ton sommeil, mais il préfère attendre l'avis de Shizune-san avant de briser nos sceaux. Il a peur de faire trop de dégâts.

— Et toi, il t'a soigné ?

— Je n'avais pas beaucoup de blessures en-dehors du coup de poignard, qu'il a achevé de refermer, et du poison, qu'il a fini de purger. Je dois juste me reposer et récupérer l'accès à mon chakra.

— Et moi ?

— Blessures refermées, mais tu es toujours malade. Tu aurais dû commencer à te traiter directement après le combat plutôt que d'attendre d'avoir une fièvre à assommer un cheval, Hitomi-chan.

Elle grogna et détourna autant le regard qu'elle le pouvait dans sa position, toujours allongée sur le ventre, la nuque tordue presque douloureusement pour pouvoir regarder Sai, couché à côté d'elle.

— Tu serais mort en quelques jours si tu avais dû subir l'infection en plus du poison. Moi, j'avais mes chances. D'ailleurs, regarde, j'ai survécu.

— Il me semblait t'avoir appris à ne pas compter seulement sur la chance et les suppositions, grommela une voix grave, bien connue, dans son dos.

Elle sursauta et se redressa malgré l'impression que son corps était passé sous un troupeau de buffles en colère, le visage éclairé d'un sourire.

— Père !

Un sourire fatigué aux lèvres, il s'approcha et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte tendre, réconfortante et tellement, tellement douce qu'Hitomi en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle enfouit son visage contre sa chemise juste un peu trop large, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Elle n'avait pas le chakra pour en percevoir toutes les subtilités mais cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il perdit une main dans ses boucles noires – avait-il enlevé l'élastique alors qu'il la soignait ? – jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque, qu'il massa avec douceur et fermeté tout à la fois.

— Vous allez tous les deux souffrir quand le sceau sur vos Portes sera rompu, annonça Ensui quand il fut rassuré concernant l'état mental et physique de sa fille adoptive. Vous ne récupérerez pas vos réserves d'un seul coup : pour Sai, ça prendra entre trois et quatre jours, et pour Hitomi, entre sept et dix. Cela dit, vous aurez mal.

— Ce sceau n'est pas fait pour le confort de ceux qui le portent, nota Sai d'une voix détachée.

— Personne n'a jamais pensé à inventer un sceau qui produise les mêmes effets sans l'inconfort. Un projet potentiel pour ta maîtrise, Hitomi.

La jeune fille répondit d'un sourire à cette suggestion. En effet, pour devenir Maîtresse des Sceaux, elle devrait présenter un travail nouveau à une commission formée des chefs de clans, chefs de départements et autres Maîtres du village. Puisque le Hokage en faisait partie, elle agirait en tant que dirigeante de la commission en plus de conférer avec Jiraiya, le seul autre Maître encore en vie. Elle avait hâte de voir ce jour arriver, sentait son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de se tenir devant eux, de leur prouver qu'elle méritait ce titre, mais elle avait décidé de se laisser le temps. Minato Namikaze, le plus jeune Maître de mémoire d'homme, avait seulement obtenu son titre à vingt-six ans, et pas grâce à son adaptation du Dieu de la Foudre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir battre son record. Elle attirait déjà bien assez l'attention sur elle à son goût.

— J'ai plein d'idées pour ma maîtrise, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Nous avons des problèmes plus pressants.

— Encore de nouveaux problèmes ? Je n'arrive même pas à être surpris. Tu m'expliques ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma d'un coup sec quand elle vit Shizune franchir la porte de la chambre. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir sentir l'approche des gens, mais bientôt elle récupérerait cette capacité et toutes les autres. Peu importe que cela soit inconfortable, douloureux, peu importe qu'elle souffre, elle voulait se débarrasser du sentiment de vulnérabilité qui lui rampait sous la peau. Sai semblait comprendre : il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras s'effleurent. Il était là. Ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre.

La jeune fille regarda son maître s'approcher de la médic et l'embrasser, incapable de détourner le regard même s'il s'agissait presque, à ses yeux, d'une violation de leur intimité. Ils n'en avaient pas été au stade des baisers, tous les deux, avant qu'elle parte avec Sai. Shizune n'avait jamais parlé de ses relations passées à qui que ce soit qui risque de le répéter au village, si bien qu'Hitomi ne possédait pas de véritable information à ce sujet, mais son maître et la femme qu'il aimait se ressemblaient au moins sur ce point : tous deux avaient été blessés, par leurs vies de shinobi ou les personnes à qui ils décidaient d'offrir leur cœur, et avaient besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se rendre à nouveau aussi vulnérables.

— J'ai prévenu Tsunade-shishou de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse nous surprendre, comme tu me l'as demandé, affirma la jeune femme à Ensui. Elle viendra rendre visite à Shikaku-sama cet après-midi. Ici. À toi de t'arranger avec lui pour qu'il soit là aussi.

— Merci, répondit l'homme avec un doux sourire. Tu peux examiner Sai-san et Hitomi, s'il te plaît ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour leurs blessures, mais le sceau qu'elle a posé sur leurs Portes dépasse de loin mes compétences.

— Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura toujours Tsunade-shishou… Ou le fait de brusquer l'ouverture du sceau. Certaines personnes ont survécu.

— Je ne veux pas jouer la survie de ma fille sur une chance, merci bien, répondit Ensui d'un ton un peu sec, aussitôt adouci par un petit sourire d'excuse.

Shizune s'approcha du lit et ordonna à Sai d'ôter tout ce qui recouvrait le haut de son corps. Quelque part pendant qu'Hitomi dormait, il avait troqué le dernier de ses tops courts contre une chemise bien trop large pour lui, empreinte d'une odeur qui ne lui appartenait pas. L'avait-il empruntée au fiancé d'Akina ? Comme convoquée par cette pensée, la jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air plus apaisée et détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été au travail ou durant leur retour à Konoha. Elle s'adossa à un mur et posa un regard intéressé mais serein sur Shizune et les deux plus jeunes membres de son département.

— Bon, la bonne nouvelle est que je peux réparer les dégâts et ouvrir le sceau progressivement. La mauvaise est que vous ne pourrez absolument pas utiliser le chakra récupéré jusqu'à ce que le processus soit vraiment terminé.

Hitomi grogna et se cacha le visage dans les mains, recevant un claquement de langue agacé de la part de Shizune pour sa peine.

— Oui, je sais que tu détestes ça, Hitomi-chan, mais tu respecteras ce délai. L'entraînement et les missions attendront bien sagement que tu sois pleinement rétablie. Tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences si tu n'attendais pas, crois-moi.

— Elle attendra, promit Ensui d'une voix dans laquelle se dissimulait la plus douce menace. J'y veillerai personnellement si nécessaire.

Un petit frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hitomi et elle acquiesça, docile. Elle n'allait quand même pas risquer de le décevoir… Même si aux yeux du village elle était adulte, elle recherchait toujours son approbation avec la même ferveur que quand elle était enfant. Sous les instructions de Shizune, elle se débarrassa à son tour des vêtements qui couvraient la prétendue modestie de son torse, sans la moindre pudeur. Sai avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir – il était le seul ici que cela intéressait sans doute – et il avait posé un regard bien plus doux, bien plus intense, sur les cicatrices récoltées tout au long de sa carrière de shinobi.

— Ca va faire mal, Hitomi-chan. Serre les dents et endure.

Elle acquiesça tressaillit quand Shizune posa sa paume brûlante – presque douloureuse – par-dessus sa Porte de la Mort, un nœud vide et douloureux derrière son cœur. Une pression presque intolérable s'exerça sur le point de contact, contraignant les muscles de son dos à se raidir avec tant d'intensité qu'elle serra les dents, incapable de s'éloigner peu importe à quel point son instinct insistait sur la nécessité de fuir. Son regard carmin se riva aux yeux gris sombre de son maître, trouvant dans ce lien une force qui lui permit d'endurer sans hurler.

— Encore quelques secondes, Hitomi-chan, courage.

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit étranglé, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression que de la lave courait dans ses méridiens. Était-ce ce que les victimes du Murmure ressentaient quand elle se servait de leur propre chakra pour les exécuter ? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier, pas vraiment, pas alors que certains de ses ennemis lui avaient infligé pire. Kabuto, le prêtre de Jashin du Pays de la Montagne, Sasori et même Danzô lui-même bien qu'il ne se soit jamais sali les mains sur elle… Ils méritaient tous de souffrir. Et elle n'était pas opposée à l'idée d'infliger elle-même cette sentence.

Enfin, Shizune retira sa main et Hitomi s'effondra en arrière comme un pantin dont on aurait tranché les fils, cherchant frénétiquement son souffle. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, un feu bien différent de celui qui l'avait consumée avec la fièvre, et ce feu-ci, elle le désirait avec l'intensité d'une assoiffée en plein désert face à l'idée d'une oasis. Sa force lui revenait et même si cela faisait mal, elle ne voulait rien tant que se noyer dans cette douleur si cela signifiait récupérer son chakra plus vite.

—Viens par ici, murmura Ensui en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire, incapable de résister – de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie – et soupira quand il referma une étreinte tiède et confortable autour d'elle. Elle entendit un petit hoquet étranglé de la part de Sai, sans doute une conséquence de son propre traitement. Les yeux clos, elle se concentra sur son propre corps, sur la manière délicate et précise dont Shizune avait forcé son sceau à s'ouvrir. Le chakra lui revenait lentement, et avec lui son sixième sens, sa Bibliothèque, ainsi que la capacité de son organisme à produire sa propre chaleur corporelle plutôt que de dépendre de celle des autres. Comment les civils pouvaient-ils vivre dans de telles conditions ? Était-ce l'un de ces manques dont on ne ressentait pas l'existence sans avoir été soumis à une incroyable abondance ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, enfin profondément reposée. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans les bras d'Ensui – elle percevait sa présence moins de trois mètres à sa droite – mais de retour dans le lit, aux côtés de Sai. Elle prit le temps d'observer son maître, plongé dans de la paperasse près de la fenêtre, puis le camarade sans qui elle aurait sans le moindre doute été enlevée par l'Akatsuki durant cette mission. Il dormait encore. Le traitement serait plus vite terminé dans son cas, car ses réserves de chakra étaient au moins deux fois plus petites que les siennes, mais il n'en souffrirait pas moins pour autant. Elle lui caressa le front, la joue. Il avait été un bon compagnon… Et elle devrait le faire disparaître.

— Tu te réveilles juste à temps, observa Ensui avec un univers entier de tendresse dans la voix. Shikaku-sama et Tsunade-sama se trouvent à l'entrée des terres du clan. Ils arrivent. Tu es prête ?

— Oui, shishou, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme en se redressant. Préparez-vous aussi, au moins psychologiquement. Je crois que notre clan se trouve au bord de la guerre et que nous aurons besoin de tout notre talent pour l'éviter.


	140. Qui veut la paix

— J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, affirma Hitomi quand Tsunade entra dans la chambre où elle se trouvait toujours alitée.

Au moins Akina lui avait-elle fourni des vêtements qui cachaient son ventre, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu emprunter à Sai ces dernières semaines. Il dormait toujours derrière elle, sédaté par la main peut-être un peu trop lourde de Shizune. Si c'était le cas, la médic avait agi en toute connaissance de cause : elle était bien trop douée pour commettre une erreur de cette importance. Non, elle avait dû décider que son patient était fatigué et qu'il valait mieux le forcer à se reposer plutôt que de tenter de négocier pour qu'il s'y mette de lui-même. Puisqu'il était un shinobi, elle avait sans doute eu raison.

— Et si tu n'étais pas déjà en convalescence, je te jetterais par la fenêtre pour t'apprendre à avoir plusieurs semaines de retard et rompre toutes les communications, répondit la Hokage avec un sourire en coin. Fais-nous ton rapport, Hitomi-chan.

Le dos aussi droit que possible dans sa position, en tailleur sur le lit, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle décrivit le voyage, l'assassinat et l'embuscade qui les avait poussés par-delà la frontière du Pays des Rizières. Elle mentionna une brève rencontre avec Sasuke, luttant pour garder un visage impassible, même si grâce à ses capacités fraîchement retrouvées elle sentit le chakra de Tsunade, Ensui et Shikaku s'agiter en réponse à cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme elle le voulait : il n'était pas encore temps de se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre en gémissant d'anxiété et de détresse. Peut-être ne serait-il jamais temps.

— Sai a éveillé le Sharingan pendant son combat contre Sasuke. Je pense que des tests génétiques révéleraient son appartenance à une branche mineure des Uchiha, mais il est trop tard pour de tels tests. Si Danzô Shimura lui met la main dessus, il s'appropriera ses yeux.

Elle déglutit, baissa les yeux, consciente que tous penseraient son anxiété associée uniquement à la Racine. Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais pas tout à fait raison non plus : il lui faudrait mentir pour préserver son plus grand secret.

— J'ai rencontré Danzô Shimura à une seule occasion, durant votre investiture, Tsunade-sama. Je ne savais pas alors ce que signifiait les dix sources de chakra dans son bras, la onzième dans son orbite droite. Je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait de sceaux que je n'avais pas encore découverts… Mais mon maître m'a décrit la sensation d'un Sharingan actif, le point commun de tous ces yeux aux effets différents.

Elle résista à la tentation de regarder Ensui, qui accepterait son mensonge sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, lui aussi voulait protéger le secret de sa relation avec Itachi, la seule autre manière dont elle pouvait expliquer qu'elle connaissait le point commun entre tous les Sharingan.

— Je _sais_ que cet homme a trouvé le moyen de se faire greffer dix Sharingan dans le bras et un onzième à la place de son œil droit. Je n'ai fait le lien que quand j'ai vu ceux de Sai s'éveiller, même si je ne pouvais pas les sentir à cause de mon sceau… Mais je sais, j'en suis certaine. Et je serais prête à mettre ma main au feu que celui de son œil droit vient du cadavre de Shunshin no Shisui.

Le simple fait de parler du cousin d'Itachi lui serrait le cœur. Il lui avait confié dans ses lettres à quel point il était dévoré par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, d'être arrivé trop tard. L'un de ses yeux se trouvait dans l'orbite gauche de Yatagarasu… Et le second, Danzô avait mis ses sales pattes dessus, précipitant le massacre des Uchiha.

— Shisui Uchiha s'est suicidé, Hitomi-chan, dit Tsunade d'une voix douce et préoccupée. Il s'est jeté d'une falaise, et il a laissé une lettre.

— Quelqu'un aurait pu copier son écriture. Nous sommes des ninjas, pas vrai ? C'est facile pour nous, c'est pour ça qu'on utilise des tonnes de mesures de sécurité pour nos documents officiels.

— Hitomi-chan, ce n'est pas suffisant, et tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de débarquer chez lui et…

— C'est lui qui a enlevé Anosuke Nara.

L'annonce d'Ensui ramena tout le monde au silence. Soudain transie, Hitomi leva les yeux vers son maître, aux traits fermés et poings serrés de haine. Les choses s'aggravèrent quand une pression terrible alourdit l'air au point de l'étouffer. Elle griffa sa gorge, recherchant frénétiquement son souffle, jusqu'à ce que l'aura de son maître l'enveloppe, farouchement protectrice. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver suffisamment près pour la protéger, physiquement et émotionnellement.

— Shikaku, calme-toi, aboya Tsunade. Laisse Ensui-san expliquer ces accusations très graves envers un Conseiller, aussi véreux soit-il.

Une menace reposait dans la voix de la cheffe de guerre, comme un serpent prêt à mordre à tout instant. Hitomi se raidit légèrement derrière son maître, prête malgré son état de faiblesse à bondir devant lui pour le défendre. Elle le vit inspirer profondément, se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux puis s'asseoir au bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle. Elle détestait le voir aussi défait, aussi anxieux.

— Shikaku, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque, tu te souviens de la mission que tu m'as envoyé remplir à Suna, pendant que j'entraînais Hitomi ? C'était juste après son anniversaire. L'oasis à mi-chemin entre la frontière et Suna.

— Je me souviens. Tu m'as dit que c'était une fausse piste.

La voix de Shikaku contenait une trace d'acier qui crispa les épaules d'Ensui. Il fuit le regard de son chef en répondant :

— Je t'ai menti. J'ai bien trouvé quelque chose. Cinq enfants… Ils avaient tous été torturés et énucléés.

L'aura meurtrière de Shikaku ressurgit, frappant Hitomi comme un poing dans le ventre. La rumeur disait que le chef de clan avait fait partie de l'équipe qui avait trouvé Anosuke une fois qu'il avait été relâché par son tourmenteur. Ensui posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille adoptive, le simple contact repoussant le désir farouche de s'ôter la vie, rapidement et sans douleur, que l'aura provoquait chez elle. Shikaku posa les yeux sur elle et fit un effort visible pour se contrôler quand il la vit aussi pâle, aussi fébrile.

— Ensui, tu connais les valeurs du clan. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as caché ça. Je me doute que tu as d'excellentes raisons, mais je veux les entendre.

— La guerre, Shikaku, répondit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Je voulais empêcher une guerre pour laquelle notre clan n'était pas prêt. L'un des gamins que j'ai trouvés dans l'oasis m'a décrit son agresseur. Un vieil homme avec une canne, qui avait l'œil droit et le bras droit recouverts de bandages.

Tsunade attrapa une chaise près de la porte et la lança contre le mur opposé avec tant de force qu'elle se cassa net, une expression furieuse et déterminée sur les traits.

— J'ai examiné votre petit quand je suis rentrée. Il faisait partie des patients urgents, avec Sensei et Hayate Gekko, plus quelques autres. Et vous me dites que l'un de mes Conseillers, l'un des membres du village qui ont le plus de responsabilités concernant la protection des faibles et des innocents, m'a regardée en face après _lui avoir fait ça_ ?

— Et c'est pour ça que Sai doit mourir, dit Hitomi d'une voix terriblement distante.

Elle se sentait glacée, détachée, au-delà de toute la fureur qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait tué cet enfoiré elle-même, à l'instant. Elle aurait répandu ses entrailles devant lui et appelé ses chats pour qu'ils les dispersent d'un bout à l'autre du Pays du Feu. Même maintenant, ce n'était pas exclu qu'elle essaye, convalescence ou non.

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Danzô fera à Sai s'il apprend qu'il possède deux Sharingan jeunes, à peine éveillés, intacts ? Il lui réservera le même sort qu'à Anosuke, et à cause du maudit sceau sur sa langue, il sera incapable de résister.

Tsunade soupira, se frotta le visage d'une main lasse et s'adossa contre le mur, un grognement dans la gorge.

— Et donc tu veux utiliser le Sceau de Métamorphose pour le cacher, pas vrai ? Tu sais qu'il devra apprendre un tout nouveau style de combat pour que Danzô ne puisse jamais soupçonner que ce nouveau ninja dans nos forces est en réalité l'un de ses subordonnés ?

Hitomi haussa les épaules, fuyant le regard de sa cheffe de guerre.

— Juste le temps de s'occuper du cas de Danzô. Je n'imagine pas Shikaku-sama le laisser vivre si son implication dans l'agression d'Anosuke était avérée.

Personne ne répondit à sa prédiction, car tous avaient conscience qu'elle avait raison. Même Tsunade n'essayerait pas d'empêcher cela, pas alors que le chef de clan occupait aussi les postes de bras droit – même s'il partageait cette charge avec Shizune – et de Jônin en Chef. S'il devait être destitué, s'il devait déserter, le village se retrouverait paralysé et vulnérable. Non, Tsunade devait garder Shikaku de son côté, satisfaire son instinct protecteur, et si cela signifiait abandonner Danzô, un homme qui n'avait jamais agi pour autre chose que son propre intérêt et son propre pouvoir… Elle l'abandonnerait sans la moindre hésitation.

— Hitomi-chan, je veux que tu examines le sceau sur la langue de Sai et que tu utilises tout ton savoir, toutes les ressources à ta disposition, pour déterminer s'il y a la moindre chance de le couper de Danzô. Shikaku, Shizune, Ensui et Akina, nous devons parler. Ailleurs.

Ailleurs signifiait sans doute hors de portée des oreilles d'Hitomi, qui ne pouvait améliorer ses sens avec son chakra. Elle salua les adultes d'un signe de tête, son regard s'attardant sur la silhouette de son maître. Même s'il ne s'arrêta pas, s'il ne regarda pas dans sa direction, elle sentit sa réticence à l'idée de s'éloigner de son apprentie affaiblie. Elle attendit qu'il ait disparu dans l'une des pièces les plus éloignées de la chambre dans la petite maison pour se blottir à nouveau contre Sai. Il frémit à son contact mais dut lutter pour se réveiller tout à fait. Les épreuves des derniers jours lui coûtaient cher.

— Tsunade-sama est venue, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Danzô est…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans un filet tremblant, elle dut déglutir et lutter contre l'horrible réalisation qui lentement mais sûrement plantait ses griffes à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle aurait pu empêcher tout ça. Elle aurait pu si elle avait été meilleure.

— Il est coupable de bien plus de choses que nous ne soupçonnions, et il va mourir. Il mourra ou quelque chose de terrible se produira entre Tsunade-sama et Shikaku-ojisan.

Elle ne parla pas de désertion, mais Sai savait ce que signifiait en général un conflit entre la cheffe d'un Village Caché et le dirigeant d'un clan. Il était assez versé en politique pour comprendre que, s'il devait partir de Konoha, le clan Nara ne déserterait pas seul : le clan Hyûga se montrerait peut-être réticent à suivre mais, une fois qu'il apprendrait qui avait organisé le massacre des Uchiha, Hiashi prendrait les mesures qui s'imposaient. Quant aux autres clans, ils étaient tous liés aux Nara d'une façon ou d'une autre désormais. Pas par la vassalité, mais par une loyauté qui trouvait ses sources dans le comportement protecteur et bienveillant de Shikaku. Ils le suivraient.

— Mon corps fait des choses bizarres, musa Sai contre sa joue. Mon cœur s'emballe et donne l'impression de vouloir remonter dans ma gorge, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer et je crois que mes mains tremblent. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Hitomi-chan ?

— Tu as peur, Sai.

— Les shinobi ne connaissent pas la peur.

Elle renifla avec dérision, roulant des yeux même s'il ne pouvait la voir.

— Sai, j'ai été terrifiée des dizaines de fois rien que depuis ma sortie de l'Académie. J'ai cru que je mourrais mais je tenais à la vie, alors j'avais peur. Ce que les shinobi font, c'est qu'ils dépassent cette peur et affrontent l'adversité le dos droit, avec fierté. Mais ils ont le droit d'avoir peur. Parfois, la peur leur donne la force de se battre.

— Si c'est de la peur que je ressens maintenant, elle ne me donne pas de force.

— Cela viendra, promit Hitomi d'un ton presque tendre. Laisse-toi le temps, Sai.

Un doux silence s'entretint entre eux pendant quelques minutes, seulement bercé par le bruit de leurs respirations, puis Hitomi secoua la tête et se redressa, quittant à regret la chaleur corporelle piégée sous la couette.

— Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné d'examiner le sceau sur ta langue, Sai. On va essayer de te protéger, de te libérer, qu'il s'agisse de moi ou des miens.

— Hitomi-chan, les membres de ton clan n'ont aucune raison de me protéger. Tu ne devrais pas les impliquer.

— Aucune raison ? défia-t-elle avec douceur. Mon clan ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Sai. Les Nara veillent les uns sur les autres et se soutiennent dans les épreuves qu'ils affrontent. Tu es important pour moi, et cela suffit pour que Shikaku-ojisan et Ensui-shishou s'impliquent. Cela suffit pour que tout le clan s'implique.

Il sembla contempler cette idée pendant un moment puis acquiesça et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, la laissant prendre place à califourchon sur lui. Ils auraient pu en profiter pour rechercher un autre genre de réconfort… Si des shinobi à l'ouïe hyperdéveloppée ne s'étaient pas trouvés sous le même toit, certes occupés mais pas inattentifs. Ils devaient se concentrer sur la tâche qui leur était incombée, sur le peu qu'Hitomi puisse accomplir sans disposer de l'usage de son chakra.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le feu vert de Shizune concernant la guérison de ses Portes. Le sceau de Sai était d'une complexité rivalisant avec ceux créés par Tobirama, compressé à l'extrême pour tenir sur le tout petit espace à l'arrière de sa langue. Elle aurait besoin de le développer dans une Salle des Sceaux pour le décoder, s'infiltrer dans la moindre de ses faiblesses et le briser. Elle ne doutait pas d'y arriver, pas alors qu'elle s'était enfoncée si loin sur la voie des Maîtres des Sceaux, pas alors qu'elle disposait librement du savoir d'Hokage le Deuxième.

Elle sursauta violemment quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec assez de violence pour aller claquer contre le mur. Tsunade entra d'un pas vif, l'expression ombrageuse. Shikaku, Ensui et Akina se trouvaient juste derrière elle, à peine moins menaçants. Hitomi n'osait songer à ce qu'ils avaient débattu hors de portée de son ouïe, mais cela n'avait pas dû être très plaisant. Elle frémit en percevant leurs chakras agités, pas assez pour former une aura meurtrière mais tout de même bien suffisants quand il s'agissait de provoquer une angoisse instinctive chez elle.

— Repos, Hitomi-chan ! claqua la voix de Tsunade. Je ne vais pas éviscérer ton partenaire, tu n'as pas besoin de le protéger comme ça.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et contempla sa propre position. S'était-elle vraiment dressée comme un barrage entre Sai et la menace, comme si elle avait la moindre chance face à sa cheffe de guerre ? Il fallait être doté d'un instinct de survie abyssal pour agir de la sorte… Et son instinct de survie n'avait rien de fameux, elle était contrainte de l'admettre.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur ce sceau ?

Lentement, la jeune fille quitta sa position tendue et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, croisant les jambes en tailleur. Elle sentait le chakra de Sai derrière elle, encore faible et meurtri, mais présent, réconfortant. Elle pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et prit la parole, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

— Il y a bien une partie du sceau qui lie Sai à Danzô mais, sans le déployer, je ne peux pas l'étudier et trouver comment simuler sa mort par ce biais.

— Et tu as besoin de ton chakra pour ça, ce qui signifie que vous deux vous trouvez encore en mission. Sai mourra quand Hitomi aura décrypté et brisé son sceau, et elle reviendra au village quelques jours plus tard, gravement blessée et seule.

— Bien, Hokage-sama. Que faisons-nous en attendant ?

— Vous vous reposez, vous guérissez, vous prenez le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements et à la nouvelle identité que je forgerai pour Sai, aux choses qu'il devra apprendre en conséquence. Pendant ce temps, Akina, Ensui, Shikaku et Kakashi iront en mission au Pays du Vent pour examiner les enfants dont ton père a parlé, Hitomi-chan. Dites-vous au revoir, ils partent immédiatement.

Prise de court, Hitomi tourna la tête vers son maître juste à temps pour percevoir dans son regard une étincelle de regret. Voulait-il rester à ses côtés autant qu'elle aussi le voulait ? Elle sourit, une expression triste et résignée. Ils étaient des shinobi. Leurs devoirs les conduisaient souvent là où ils ne souhaitaient pas vraiment se trouver. Il fallait l'accepter et faire de son mieux avec le temps libre volé entre deux missions, entre deux menaces contre le village.

— Prends soin de toi, dit Ensui d'une voix douce, et évite de mettre les pieds dans une situation trop dangereuse pendant mon absence.

Shikaku étouffa un petit rire derrière elle tandis que Sai lui effleurait le dos, comme s'il comprenait malgré son éducation aussi dénuée d'attaches que possible à quel point le départ de son père adoptif alors qu'elle se trouvait vulnérable et blessée la peinait. Elle ne serait pas seule, elle ne serait pas sans défense, mais elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre comme à lui, pas même sa mère ou le reste de son clan ou Kakashi-sensei. Pourtant, elle le regarda partir en silence, soutenue par le contact léger de la main de Sai sur son omoplate, réprimant l'impulsion de partir à sa poursuite, de s'accrocher à lui.

— Il reviendra, murmura le jeune homme à son oreille. Tu devrais te reposer, tes muscles ont des spasmes. Allonge-toi et laisse-moi veiller sur toi.

Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour monter la garde au cœur des terres de son clan. Pourtant, elle se sentit rassurée à l'idée que Sai s'en charge, même s'il était tout aussi affaibli et épuisé qu'elle. Elle se laissa basculer en arrière, se blottit contre son partenaire et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu se cacher dans sa Bibliothèque, échapper aux cauchemars, mais elle avait besoin d'un repos plus profond et complet que celui offert par la simple méditation.

Tandis qu'Hitomi se laissait glisser dans le sommeil, Sai se redressa, adossé à la tête de lit, un bras toujours enroulé autour des épaules de sa partenaire comme si son contact pouvait la protéger de quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait vue faire des cauchemars à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait dans la grotte, et à chaque occasion durant leur retour en direction de Konoha. Avait-il un jour eu de pareils démons nocturnes ? Si c'était le cas, il avait oublié, comme il avait oublié tant de choses.

Hitomi lui avait donné tant de choses à penser que, parfois, quand il était certain qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, il s'immobilisait et s'immergeait dans ses pensées bien trop profondément pour un shinobi, au point de perdre tout lien avec ce qui l'entourait. Il… Ressentait des choses. Il l'avait nié au début, persuadé que l'éducation que lui avait offerte Danzô-sama était plus forte que tout ce qu'on pouvait tenter de lui opposer. Mais Hitomi n'avait cessé de le pousser dans ses retranchements ; pas seulement en créant des sensations à l'intérieur de son corps, quelque chose qu'il comprenait dans une certaine mesure, mais aussi des perturbations à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Il ressentait des choses. De la loyauté, de la colère… De la peur, aussi. Il avait _peur_ de ce que le futur lui réservait. Hitomi semblait toujours tellement assurée, tellement sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Durant cette mission, il l'avait vue s'effondrer et se redresser encore et encore, encaisser les coups que le hasard et le destin mêlés lui envoyaient à la figure sans jamais prendre le temps de protester ou geindre concernant leur injustice. Elle avait montré une telle dignité, même consumée par la fièvre, que Sai n'avait pu détourner le regard d'elle.

En tant que shinobi, en tant qu'arme de son village, avait-il le droit de convoiter cette dignité ? Avait-il le droit d'admirer, d'observer, de _vouloir _? Danzô-sama l'avait forgé comme on forgeait un katana, et un katana ne disposait pas de désirs ou de craintes. Un katana tranchait, blessait, tuait. Un katana servait. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, Sai avait toujours été satisfait de servir sans poser la moindre question. Aujourd'hui, il voulait plus, il voulait mieux. Mais avait-il le droit de vouloir ? Trahissait-il son village en écoutant ses propres désirs ?

Il ne s'était jamais trouvé sans réponse comme ça. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question non plus. Même quand Shin était mort, il avait étouffé le moindre doute potentiel, parce que c'était ce que Danzô-sama attendait de lui. L'homme avait toujours possédé et fourni les réponses aux questions qu'il ne se posait pas, lui donnait les informations nécessaires à l'accomplissement de sa mission… Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Danzô-sama _était_ la réponse. Et la question ? La question était « qui tuera Sai pour obtenir ses yeux ? », à en croire Hitomi.

Sai était perdu, vraiment perdu.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se perdre seul, pas vrai ? Hitomi semblait déterminée à l'accompagner sur ce nouveau chemin, et elle avait embrigadé des membres de son clan pour l'aider. Mori no Akina, Ensui Nara, Shikaku Nara… Ils se rassemblaient tous sans la moindre hésitation derrière elle alors qu'elle n'était pas leur chef, que tous se trouvaient plus haut qu'elle dans la hiérarchie, et Sai ne comprenait pas. Il se souvenait de ce qu'Hitomi lui avait dit au début de leur mission, de leur discussion sur les leaders et leurs obligés. Appliquait-elle ces principes naturellement, ou en ayant conscience qu'elle deviendrait elle-même un leader, un jour ? Et la réponse à cette question avait-elle vraiment de l'importance, ou se la posait-il pour se détourner des questions qui lui faisaient peur ?

Il se redressa, sur ses gardes, quand la porte se rouvrit. Un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés portés mi-longs, entra dans la chambre. Sai était certain d'avoir déjà vu son visage dans un dossier de la Racine. Pas un agent, non, mais une personne surveillée. Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom, il se contenta de le dévisager, les traits aussi dénués d'expression qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait un plateau chargé de nourriture entre les mains ; sans doute la raison de sa visite. Le sentiment glacé et tendu qui s'emparait de Sai ne se calma pas pour autant. Devait-il réveiller Hitomi et lui demander conseil ? Non, elle avait eu l'air tellement fatiguée, au bout du rouleau et fragilisée quand son père adoptif était parti... Elle avait besoin de sommeil plus qu'il n'avait besoin d'être guidé, à cet instant.

— Bonjour, Sai-kun. Je m'appelle Katsuo, je suis le fiancé d'Akina. Avant de partir en mission, elle m'a demandé de vous apporter à manger et de m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien. D'ailleurs, Shizune-sensei m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait vous voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez guéris, sous prétexte de visiter un enfant du clan qui aurait besoin de soins.

Sai hocha la tête sans quitter l'homme du regard. Le prétexte de Shizune était intelligent. La Racine n'avait jamais réussi à infiltrer l'un de ses agents sur les terres du clan. Shikaku, l'épine dans le flanc de Danzô, veillait farouchement sur les siens, et malgré toutes ses machinations, le Conseiller n'avait jamais été l'égal du Jônin en Chef qu'il s'agisse d'influence ou d'intelligence. La première chose que le Nara avait fait en récupérant Anosuke avait été d'inspecter sa langue. S'il y avait trouvé le sceau de la Racine… Sai ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il aurait agi en conséquence.

— Est-ce que tu as froid ? demanda son aîné d'une voix pleine de sollicitude. Je pourrais t'apporter quelque chose à mettre par-dessus ce pyjama, ou…

Sai cessa d'écouter, juste le temps de regarder le visage endormi d'Hitomi. Il aurait peut-être dû prêter attention, comme un ninja digne de ce nom, mais il n'arrivait pas à cesser de s'interroger, et elle avait planté ces questions dans sa tête. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si… Non. Elle venait de froncer les sourcils, et ce petit pli entre les deux fins traits noirs signifiait qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans un nouveau cauchemar. De quoi rêvait une guerrière sujette à la peur ? Cela ne faisait pas partie des questions pour lesquelles il avait vraiment besoin d'une réponse. Il se cachait, encore une fois, et cela lui semblait indigne.

— Pourquoi ressentons-nous le besoin de tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes ? finit-il par demander.

Il avait formulé sa question avec soin, énonçant les mots lentement, prudemment, comme s'il tenait de parler une langue étrangère. C'était un peu le cas, mais il avait désespérément besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Peut-être était-ce pour cacher ce désespoir qu'il regarda le visage d'Hitomi plutôt que celui de Katsuo. Il espérait qu'un shinobi élevé ailleurs qu'à l'ombre des racines du village saurait, comprendrait, expliquerait. Il avait besoin de plus que la parole d'une camarade. Comme s'il saisissait ce qui se jouait, son aîné attira une chaise près du lit et s'y installa, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il avait presque l'air inoffensif dans cette position ; il devait être doué pour prétendre être un civil plutôt qu'un ninja.

— Pourquoi formons-nous une famille, un clan, un village ? répondit Katsuo d'une voix douce.

Sai fronça les sourcils. C'était lui qui avait posé la question d'abord, lui qui cherchait la réponse. Il ne pouvait donc pas la fournir à son aîné, même s'il avait été entraîné à obéir et satisfaire. Sa respiration lui sembla plus laborieuse que d'habitude, alors qu'il n'avait plus de mucus dans les poumons. Devrait-il demander à Shizune-sensei de les examiner ? L'autre homme poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de décider :

— Quand j'ai repris le poste de Directeur de l'Académie, j'ai lourdement pesé cette question. J'allais accueillir de jeunes enfants et forger pendant six ans leur sens du devoir, contribuer aux relations qu'ils construiraient avec leurs camarades.

Ainsi donc, l'Académie avait enfin son nouveau directeur ? Le dernier avait été tué par les hommes d'Orochimaru pendant l'invasion ratée de Konoha. Danzô-sama n'avait envoyé personne pour protéger les enfants. Pourquoi n'avait-il envoyé personne pour protéger les enfants ?

— Je veux apprendre à ces enfants qu'il est important de tisser ces liens, autant avec leurs pairs qu'avec d'autres personnes. Selon moi, l'amour et l'affection n'arrivent jamais seuls. Ces sentiments sont toujours accompagnés de confiance et de la force nécessaire pour les protéger.

— Mais à quoi sert la confiance ? Pourquoi devrait-on vouloir protéger ces sentiments ?

Sai fut surpris de constater que sa voix était un peu montée dans les aigus. Devait-il s'en préoccuper ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que Katsuo lui répondait, le regardant avec une expression patiente sur les traits :

— La confiance sert à pouvoir se reposer. Aucun ninja n'est invincible, et c'est pour ça que Konoha insiste autant sur le travail d'équipe. Ceux qui ne se reposent jamais sur les autres se ruent vers leur mort. Ces enfants qui sortiront de l'Académie ont besoin de faire confiance aux membres de leur équipe, à leur sensei et à d'autres personnes soigneusement choisies pour pouvoir se reposer quand leurs corps et leurs esprits sont fatigués. Cela leur sauvera la vie, j'en suis persuadé.

L'homme soupira et, dans ce soupir, Sai perçut des choses qu'il ne disait pas. Avait-il failli mourir parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui se fier ? Qui étaient ces enfants pour lui, qu'il veuille à ce point épargner leurs vies ?

— Tu devrais protéger les objets de ton amour et de ton affection, Sai-kun, parce que s'ils venaient à mourir par la faute de ton inaction tu serais terrassé. Parce que le simple fait d'aimer des gens, de vouloir les protéger, te donnera une force dont tu ne disposerais par aucun autre moyen.

— Les shinobi veulent être forts, musa Sai, presque sans réaliser qu'il avait parlé et non pensé.

C'était une évidence, quelque chose qu'il savait. Les shinobi voulaient être forts pour servir leur village… Mais Katsuo semblait parler d'une force qui dépassait cela, et le fait de ne pas comprendre accélérait le cours du sang dans ses veines, le poussait à vouloir dépenser une énergie qu'il ne possédait pas. Hitomi avait appelé ça de la frustration, quand ils se trouvaient encore dans la petite grotte oubliée du Pays des Rizières. Un mélange d'impulsivité et d'impuissance, deux ennemis terribles du ninja.

— Bien sûr qu'ils veuillent être forts. La force et la vie vont de pair ici-bas et, s'il te faut au moins une raison pour vivre un jour de plus, tu peux te dire que ta mort ne servira jamais aussi bien le village que ta survie.

C'était logique, tellement logique que Sai en ressentit une chaleur douce et confortable dans le ventre. Vivant, il pouvait effectuer les missions que Tsunade-sama avait besoin de voir accomplies, protéger les civils qui se trouvaient en danger, et tant d'autres choses encore… C'était sans doute ce qui différenciait un shinobi d'un katana. Le sabre, une fois brisé, pouvait être fondu et reconstruit. La vie, elle, se perdait une bonne fois pour toute et se diluait dans le passé sans marquer le futur. Était-ce en défendant leur vie et celle des autres que les ninjas découvraient le but de leur vie, leur importance ?

— Merci, Katsuo-san, dit-il d'une voix qui, pour la toute première fois, tremblait légèrement. Vous m'avez donné beaucoup de choses à réfléchir.

Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il regarda sans un mot de plus son aîné quitter sa chaise puis la chambre. Il n'avait qu'un début de réponse, une piste tout au plus. Il faudrait que cela suffise. Abandonner cette quête maintenant serait une erreur ; il sentait ce pressentiment lui tordre les tripes. Que ressentait-il maintenant ? De l'anxiété ? De l'impatience ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais il apprendrait à savoir.


	141. Restés au port

— Je comprends que tu aies envie d'entraîner tes Sharingan, dit Tsunade d'un ton sec, mais tant que je ne connaîtrai pas les conséquences de leurs conditions d'éveil sur le reste de ton organisme, tu feras ce que je te dis !

À moitié cachée derrière un rouleau couvert de l'écriture serrée mais élégante d'Hokage le Quatrième, Hitomi se mordilla la lèvre. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré le plein contrôle de son chakra – non, elle n'était pas _du tout _jalouse ! – Sai se montrait agité, fébrile. Il ne tenait en place qu'après ses longues discussions en tête à tête avec Katsuo, le fiancé d'Akina. Hitomi se sentait encore un peu sur ses gardes en présence de l'homme, malgré sa gentillesse et sa prévenance. Au moins, Sai semblait trouver une paix qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui offrir quand il lui parlait, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait reconnaître.

— Tsunade-sama a raison, Sai, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu ressens le besoin d'entraîner cette nouvelle capacité, mais tu risques de perdre la vue si tu commets une erreur. D'ailleurs, Tsunade-sama, j'aurai des rouleaux à vous transmettre concernant le Sharingan quand je pourrai à nouveau accéder à mes sceaux de stockage.

— J'espère que tu n'es pas allée chercher ça quand je t'avais donné l'autorisation d'aller fouiller la cache avec Ensui.

Hitomi se raidit, une étincelle de défiance dans le regard.

— Quand ma mère a adopté Sasuke, il nous a emmenés, Naruto et moi, sur les terres de son clan. Il voulait récupérer tout ce qui serait utile pour ne pas avoir à y remettre les pieds.

Une tension subtile alourdissait sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Sasuke. La blessure était encore trop vive, trop récente – elle se retrouvait à nouveau face au deuil de son frère, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait au point que son absence lui donnait l'impression d'agoniser. Tsunade la regarda dans les yeux pendant une interminable seconde avant de rediriger son attention en direction de Sai.

— Si tu actives ton Sharingan ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je le scellerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à le faire en tout sécurité. Alors, est-ce que tu vas te conduire comme un adulte ou est-ce que je dois t'anesthésier pour la procédure ?

La menace n'avait vraiment rien d'une plaisanterie ; Sai le sentit aussi clairement qu'Hitomi, cachée derrière son rouleau. Elle se crispa légèrement quand la Hokage tourna son attention vers elle mais se laissa approcher, lâchant son sujet d'étude qui s'échoua sur ses genoux.

— À nous deux, Hitomi-chan. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Je n'ai plus froid. Les courbatures sont en train de disparaître et mon nez n'est plus bouché.

La médic répondit d'un petit son pensif avant de poser une main contre sa Porte de la Mort, juste à côté de son cœur. Son chakra s'anima, s'éleva dans l'air et traversa sa peau, se frayant un chemin à l'intérieur de ses méridiens. La première fois que Tsunade l'avait examinée de la sorte, Hitomi avait cru brûler de l'intérieur et, dès qu'elle avait remarqué comment la douleur pinçait ses traits, la cheffe de guerre avait interrompu son geste et déclaré qu'elle n'était pas prête à retourner à l'entraînement. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur ; au contraire, le Murmure s'agitait en réponse au contact inconnu, sa convoitise brutale à deux doigts d'exiger plus que Tsunade ne voulait lui donner.

— Huit jours, et tu es déjà guérie ? Je pensais que Shizune se montrait optimiste, vu tes réserves, mais elle avait raison. Je sais que Kakashi n'est plus ton sensei mais, comme tu as tendance à toujours trop en faire et qu'Ensui n'est pas toujours suffisant pour te canaliser, il supervisera ton retour à l'entraînement aux côtés de ton père. Ils rentrent bientôt, de toute façon. On trouvera autre chose en attendant.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hitomi. Elle admettait sans peine préférer son shishou à n'importe quel instructeur, mais Kakashi venait bon deuxième, même si leurs entraînements n'avaient jamais retrouvé l'aisance d'autrefois, quand Naruto et Sasuke complétaient encore l'équipe. Elle combattit la sourde mélancolie qui l'envahissait, rajustant le dernier haut emprunté à Akina sur ses épaules. Elle avait été la dernière à partir et la première à revenir… Mais ses frères rentreraient-ils un jour à la maison ? Et si cela se produisait, leur famille retrouverait-elle enfin sa dynamique tendre, chaleureuse, apaisée ?

— Avant de rentrer à l'entraînement, il faut régler le cas de Sai, Tsunade-sama. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon chakra, je peux m'occuper de briser son sceau, pas vrai ?

— Tant que tu n'abuses pas de ton chakra, oui, tu peux. Tes méridiens sont encore un peu fragilisés. Habillez-vous et suivez-moi, tous les deux. Akina-san a une petite Salle des Sceaux dans sa cave, elle a accepté de m'en donner la clé.

Hitomi et Sai s'exécutèrent, troquant leurs pyjamas contre des tenues d'entraînement qui appartenaient à leurs hôtes. Hitomi aurait pu desceller ses vêtements de rechange, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas gaspiller son chakra. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sans doute ignoré ce genre de préoccupations, convaincue que ses réserves à elles seules la rendaient invincible. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, elle savait que des réserves mal utilisées la conduiraient vers sa mort et que rien ne la sauverait si sa propre stupidité la menait jusqu'à un tel précipice.

En quelques minutes, Sai se retrouva allongé nu au centre parfait de la Salle des Sceaux cachée sous la maison d'Akina. Pour quelle raison Shikaku avait-il décidé de faire construire un tel sous-sol ? Akina n'était pas une Maîtresse des Sceaux, même si ses capacités en la matière dépassaient la moyenne. Le regard de Sai trouva le sien et ne le quitta plus. Il n'était plus si inexpressif à présent que Katsuo lui apprenait à identifier et exprimer ses émotions. Elle lisait une légère appréhension dans ses prunelles, qui monta d'un cran quand elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et toucha le sceau sur sa langue du bout des doigts. Elle savait qu'il luttait contre la nausée, aussi ne prit-elle qu'une seconde pour forcer le sceau à sortir de sa contraction et se déployer.

Elle s'était attendue à voir l'encre s'étendre sur un mètre de diamètre au sol, peut-être deux, mais dut battre en retraite jusqu'à la porte de la Salle pour lui laisser la place de conquérir la pierre jusqu'aux piliers à un demi-mètre des murs, puis le plafond. Comment Danzô avait-il pu créer quelque chose de si grand ? Le souffle coupé, elle fit à nouveau un pas dans l'espace à présent recouvert d'innombrables traits d'encre sous le regard vigilant de Tsunade. Ses paumes frémissaient du défi que représentait ce sceau colossal, ses pupilles s'étaient contractées au milieu de ses prunelles écarlates. Elle était devenue un formidable prédateur dans ce monde d'encre et de chakra, et il était temps qu'elle se mette en chasse.

Il lui fallut des heures pour s'infiltrer dans chacune des faiblesses du sceau, le forcer à reconnaître sa supériorité. Parfois, Tsunade lui donna un précieux conseil, forte de son expérience et de son titre, mais elle se chargea seule de la majorité du travail, Sai restant parfaitement immobile au centre du cercle. Quand, enfin, elle eut fini, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle était si fière de lui. Ses yeux sombres ne la lâchèrent pas un instant tandis qu'elle amenait sa main sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'une brutale secousse de chakra qui le fit convulser pendant quelques secondes, elle consuma le sceau, le forçant à s'effacer de sa peau, du sol, des piliers, du plafond. Il était libre.

Il se redressa lentement, un air incrédule inscrit sur ses traits d'habitude si inexpressifs. Il se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts, les yeux écarquillés, mais n'y trouva qu'une vague irritation causée par le processus. Toute trace du chakra de Danzô s'était évaporée, même pour les sens d'Hitomi, si sensibles à cette énergie. Tsunade approcha et la félicita d'un regard, la poussant à se redresser et carrer les épaules. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, fière d'avoir libéré Sai de l'influence viciée du Conseiller.

— Merci, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui répondit en serrant sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts s'entrelaçant brièvement aux siens. Il aurait encore besoin de toute l'aide que Katsuo pourrait lui donner, mais il irait bien. Il irait bien, désormais.

— Je sais que tu avais prévu de le cacher sous un Sceau de Métamorphose, dit la Hokage en tendant ses vêtements à Sai, mais je ne pense pas que Danzô fasse long feu au village. J'ai reçu un faucon messager de la part de Suna, écrit par Shikaku. Ils ont obtenu la preuve que mon _Conseiller_ – elle cracha le mot avec un mépris venimeux – conspirait contre le village et enlevait des enfants pour les torturer et les soumettre à d'horribles expériences. Danzô mourra, et il mourra bientôt. Jusque-là, Katsuo-kun a accepté de cacher Sai chez lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hitomi pour accepter. Un seul regard à Sai lui montra qu'il était trop épuisé pour supporter l'apposition d'un sceau supplémentaire maintenant, et s'il n'en avait pas besoin, elle préférait éviter de le marquer de la sorte. Elle n'était pas Danzô. Chacun de ses sceaux sur autrui tombait sous le coup de la nécessité. Tsunade n'avait pas fini, cependant, et reprit la parole :

— Puisque tout est prêt pour ton retour, il est temps que tu rentres officiellement au village, Hitomi-chan. Soigne ton entrée. Il faut que tout le monde sache, sans le moindre doute, que ta mission s'est mal passée.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se leva, les jambes affaiblies par tout ce temps de repos et d'inaction. Sous le regard indéchiffrable de Tsunade, et celui, un peu peiné, de Sai, elle enfila une ceinture à laquelle elle suspendit son tantô, puis les restes abîmés et sales de son kimono de combat. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et elle avait un plan. Il s'agissait juste d'une forme de théâtre, rien de plus. Elle avait été friande de cette discipline, dans le Monde d'Avant, jusqu'à ce que la maladie la cloue au lit et l'empêche de pratiquer plus longtemps.

Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sai, elle sortit de chez Akina et se dirigea vers la Porte aux Cerfs. Elle posa une main sur le bois avec révérence, incapable de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. On n'ouvrait cette porte qu'en cas de besoin parce que le mécanisme avait un puissant effet addictif. Elle le savait, le rationnalisait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir le tiraillement de ses souvenirs à chaque fois qu'elle passait à proximité. Mais aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, elle recevrait sa dose.

Hitomi frémit de plaisir quand son chakra trouva l'ouverture dans le sceau de la Porte, trouva toutes les énergies déposées là par ses ancêtres et contemporains. Avec un doux, doux sanglot, elle trouva la trace laissée par Ensui lors de son départ pour Suna, à proximité des empreintes de Shikaku et Shikamaru, si proches l'une de l'autre qu'ils avaient dû franchir le seuil côte à côte. Et à peine plus loin, elle repéra avec un petit son étranglé un chakra qu'elle n'avait plus perçu près d'elle depuis l'invasion de Kyûbi mais jamais oubliée : Shikano, son père, l'homme qui s'était sacrifié dans le fol espoir que les vies de son amante et de sa fille soient préservées. Son énergie s'était dissolue au fil des ans, se fondrait bientôt dans celles de leurs ancêtres, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu la percevoir une toute dernière fois.

Le panneau pivota sur ses gonds, l'ayant reconnue comme une véritable Nara. Elle essuya ses joues humides du revers de la main tout en franchissant l'étroite ouverture, avant de suivre à vitesse de shinobi le mur du village jusqu'à son entrée principale. Elle aurait dû se préserver, mais la mise en scène voulait qu'elle ait l'air épuisée, au bout du rouleau. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres de son but, encore cachée par un épais fourré, elle se mit au travail.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour emmêler sa queue de cheval, la souiller de terre et du sang tiré d'une entaille sur sa main. Elle s'écorcha à plusieurs reprise les genoux contre le sol, taillada une autre blessure qui courait de son épaule droite à son coude et, d'un peu de chakra médical, la referma juste assez pour qu'elle ait l'air de dater d'un ou deux jours. Elle plaça un petit caillou dans sa botte droite pour simuler de manière plausible une légère claudication et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sortit de sa poche le bandeau frontal de Sai. Il avait déjà été abîmé et souillé de sang durant leur combat contre Sasori, une éternité plus tôt. Elle le serra dans ses mains, tordant le tissu comme une kunoichi qui venait de voir mourir son camarade et, la mise en scène prête à faire effet, se mit à boiter vers l'entrée du village.

Izumo et Kotetsu retinrent leur souffle en la voyant entrer. Elle remplit rapidement les papiers nécessaires, lourdement appuyée contre le comptoir de leur cabanon. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle laissa une tache de sang là où elle avait posé sa main. Elle regardait devant elle, les yeux vides, comme si elle venait de traverser l'enfer. Les civils s'écartaient de son chemin en chuchotant, les shinobi s'arrêtaient pour la dévisager. Ils savaient tous ce que signifiait le bandeau frontal dans sa main, dont l'extrémité traînait sur le sol. Ils savaient, et certains avaient été à sa place, un jour.

Elle clopina jusqu'à la Tour, devant laquelle Akina, rentrée un peu plus tôt que le reste de son équipe, l'attendait. Quand la cheffe de département avança d'un pas en sa direction, elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, au bord des larmes. Ce n'était pas entièrement feint : elle se concentrait sur sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke, sur le déchirement de ne pas l'avoir vu partir, et cela suffisait à la mettre dans un état cohérent avec celui d'une kunoichi qui aurait vu son camarade mourir sous ses yeux en mission. Akina s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira dans ses bras, une main frictionnant son dos. Elle laissa de légers tremblements parcourir son corps, comme si elle pleurait.

Akina était dans la confidence, bien entendu, et savait à quoi s'attendre. Grâce à cela, elle joua son rôle à la perfection, guidant Hitomi jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Tour en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Ces paroles étaient chargées de sincérité, comme si la jeune femme soupçonnait que sa subordonnée ne feignait pas totalement. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de la désertion de Sasuke, de la blessure miraculeusement non-mortelle qu'Hitomi avait récoltée en tentant de l'arrêter – mais seules cinq personnes au monde connaissaient la vérité derrière ce tragique évènement. Hitomi, Sasuke, Ensui, Itachi et Tsunade. Les autres pensaient qu'elle avait le cœur brisé par la trahison de son frère.

Tsunade les attendait dans son bureau, le visage fermé. Un membre de l'ANBU l'avait sans doute prévenue de l'arrivée d'Hitomi, seule, alors que deux ninjas avaient été envoyés sur cette mission. La jeune fille nota la présence de deux membres des Services Secrets, dissimulés chacun dans une alcôve, et joua son rôle à la perfection. Elle raconta la mission à sa cheffe de guerre d'une voix serrée qui s'étrangla quand, selon ses dires, Sai s'éteignit des suites de son empoisonnement à peine quelques heures avant de parvenir à Konoha. Tout au long de son rapport, Akina resta postée derrière elle comme une ombre protectrice, le regard grave et attristé. Si sa subordonnée perdait un camarade, peut-être même un ami, elle perdait l'un des hommes qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

— Akasuna no Sasori, hm ? Tu es sûre, Hitomi-chan ?

Elle acquiesça, un petit geste tremblant et épuisé. Oui, elle en était certaine – après tout, Sasori se trouvait au Bingo Book, elle avait une raison valide d'être capable de l'identifier.

— La photo dans le livre date d'il y a vingt ans, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, mais il n'a pas pris une ride. Et il y a quelque chose dans son chakra… Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, Tsunade-sama, mais ça me fait penser à la manière dont Kankurô injecte son chakra dans ses pantins pour les animer. Il n'a pas de Portes, pas de…

Sa gorge se serra, son cœur bondit d'anxiété dans sa poitrine. Elle ne feignait qu'à moitié, quelque chose que Tsunade sembla comprendre plus qu'une cheffe impitoyable et sans peur n'aurait dû. Elle, elle avait affronté Chiyô, la grand-mère de Sasori, durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre. Elle avait gagné le Duel des Poisons de justesse en créant une maladie qui avait dévasté les shinobi les plus faibles de Suna, ne laissant que les forts, oui, mais en terrible sous-nombre. Elle n'avait dévoilé la recette de l'antidote qu'une fois les traités de paix signés, quand la plupart des malades avaient trépassé. Elle avait été celle à injecter la terreur dans le cœur de ses ennemis, autrefois, et sans doute l'une des rares personnes en vie à pouvoir rivaliser avec Sasori.

— Shikaku m'a confié ses soupçons concernant l'organisation nommée Crépuscule, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui les a vus travailler avec l'Akatsuki survit pour me faire son rapport. Ibiki sera ravi de savoir que tu es rentrée saine et sauve, et que tu ramènes en plus de précieuses informations.

Hitomi laissa une expression amère tordre ses traits pour le bénéfice de ses spectateurs. Elle devait avoir l'air dévastée, furieuse, dégoûtée de sa propre survie alors que Sai était tombé au combat, elle devait se conduire en adéquation avec les tendances autodestructrices inscrites dans son dossier d'évaluation psychologique, elle devait avoir envie de mourir lentement pour ne pas être arrivée à Konoha à temps pour sauver Sai.

Alors seulement sa mort serait crue au-delà du moindre doute.

— Est-ce que mon père est au village ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Non, hélas. Il est en mission avec Kakashi et Shikaku au Pays du Vent. Ta mère est là, elle, et ton gamin… Anosuke, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, le regard éteint. Elle savait qu'elle inquiétait Tsunade au-delà de la scène qu'elle jouait pour les yeux ennemis, mais la cheffe de guerre n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle s'infligeait pour se montrer aussi plausible, brisée peut-être au-delà du réparable. Les images de ses échecs dansaient devant ses yeux. Le Sharingan de Sasuke qui virait au Kaléidoscope, la douleur immonde du chakra d'Orochimaru à l'intérieur d'elle, le Jashiniste dans la grotte du Pays de la Montagne. Elle se blessait encore et encore, meurtrissait son âme sans se soucier du Murmure qui s'agitait en réponse à son étouffante détresse, parce que c'était le seul moyen de prétendre au-delà du moindre doute.

Il y avait toujours, _toujours_ un prix à payer.

— Tu n'iras pas en mission pendant au moins deux semaines. Akina-san, est-ce que vous pourriez veiller à l'entraîner pendant ce temps ?

— Bien sûr, Hokage-sama. Ce sera un honneur.

— Hitomi-chan, est-ce qu'il y a un adulte qui peut s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que ton père, ton oncle et ton sensei rentrent au village ?

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que ma mère est disponible ?

Un trait soucieux barrait le front de Tsunade quand elle fit un geste de la main qui anima l'un des deux ANBU dissimulés dans l'ombre. En quelques instants, son chakra eut disparu hors des perceptions d'Hitomi, qui se contenta d'attendre, immobile, à la recherche du parfait équilibre entre la souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait et la clairvoyance dont elle aurait besoin dans les semaines à venir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Asuma et Kurenai entrèrent dans le bureau, la mère se précipitant vers sa fille avec une expression préoccupée sur les traits. Elle vit ses blessures, le vide dans ses yeux, et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante.

— J'étais tellement inquiète, ma puce.

Hitomi pressa son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons tandis que ses méridiens se gorgeaient de la sensation de son chakra contre le sien. Elles s'étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre, ces dernières années, parce que la jeune femme était passée de l'enfance à l'âge adulte d'une manière trop brutale pour laisser à sa famille le temps de s'adapter, parce que Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient plus là pour cimenter leur dynamique, parce que chacune s'était vue appelée par ses responsabilités, mais Kurenai restait sa mère. Elles seraient mortes l'une pour l'autre mais, plus important encore, elles avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre vivait, qu'elle allait bien – et ce n'était pas le cas d'Hitomi, là, maintenant.

Elle tressaillit quand Asuma posa une main sur son épaule mais laissa son presque beau-père la toucher, malgré le sceau endormi sur sa langue. Il avait fait partie de la Racine, un jour, il y a longtemps. Une terrible erreur de jeunesse, d'un gamin abusé par les belles promesses de l'un des Conseillers du village. Il n'avait eu aucune raison de se méfier, exactement comme Kakashi et Itachi qui, pendant un temps, avaient cru servir leur Hokage, les citoyens qu'ils avaient jurés de protéger. Les deux adultes s'étaient détournés très officiellement de cette trajectoire, l'un en entrant dans la Garde du Daimyô, l'autre en devenant une légende et un capitaine de l'ANBU. Itachi, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait été chassé… Mais au moins sa langue était-elle restée vierge du moindre sceau.

— Kurenai, Asuma, ramenez Hitomi chez vous. Forcez-la à se reposer aujourd'hui. Demain, Akina viendra l'entraîner sur les terrains réservés aux Nara.

La cheffe de guerre ne dit pas aux deux adultes de se montrer particulièrement vigilants, ne dit pas qu'elle craignait qu'Hitomi se fasse encore plus de mal. Elle était allée trop loin, jusqu'à presque croire son mensonge, jusqu'à se persuader d'avoir des raisons de se faire du mal, et ils le voyaient sur son visage, dans son regard morne. Sous l'impulsion de la main de sa mère, la jeune femme se leva, les traits défaits, la posture raidie par un mélange de douleur et de honte. Elle avait failli. Le village penserait que son échec concernait Sai. Elle, elle ne parvenait pas à détourner ses pensées des échecs véritables. Sasuke. Et tant d'autres…

— Allez, ma puce. Anosuke t'attend à la maison.

Quelque chose d'autre que le Murmure s'agita en elle à la mention du jeune garçon. Il avait besoin d'elle… Même s'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an et demi avant la fin de l'Académie, même s'il faisait partie du trio de tête de sa classe aux côtés de ses deux futurs coéquipiers et qu'Iruka ne cessait de chanter ses louanges. Elle l'avait négligé. Un autre échec. Profondément enfoncée dans son cycle autodestructeur, elle suivit Kurenai et Asuma en pilote automatique, ses yeux refusant de voir la douce beauté du village baigné dans la lumière du crépuscule. Elle ne réalisa que quand elle se trouva à nouveau à l'intérieur des terres Nara.

Elle était rentrée à la maison.

Elle tomba à genoux sur l'herbe tendre en hoquetant de douleur, les mains crispées sur sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. La voix lointaine d'Asuma lui parvint, mais ce n'était pas celle dont elle avait besoin. Les trois hommes qui auraient pu la forcer à sortir de son état d'agonie psychologique se trouvaient au loin, embarqués dans une mission qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de les voir accomplir. Et elle, elle était restée derrière parce qu'elle avait dû guérir, parce que d'autres avaient besoin d'elle ici, et elle était _fatiguée_ de toutes ces responsabilités. Une décharge de chakra parcourut ses méridiens et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre une fois la nuit bien tombée. Elle sentait encore la douleur qu'elle s'était infligée souiller ses pensées, mais elle parvenait à l'identifier, à la comprendre, cette fois. Pourquoi s'était-elle infligé ça ? Elle aurait dû… Se maîtriser. Oui. Un nouvel échec. Les mots d'Ensui, quand elle lui avait avoué dans quel état elle se trouvait, juste après la désertion de Sasuke, lui revinrent en tête. Elle s'était volontairement enfoncée sur le chemin sombre qui ne s'éloignait jamais totalement du sien, et elle avait su qu'elle souffrirait. Elle avait été persuadée qu'elle le méritait.

— Hitomi-nee ? demanda une petite voix près de son ventre.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant Anosuke. Avait-il senti dans son chakra qu'elle se réveillait ? Kurenai l'avait sans doute assommée avec une technique de genjutsu, toujours un bon moyen d'arrêter une crise de panique. Pour une fois, elle fut soulagée de la cécité de l'enfant : comme cela, il ne put voir que le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux, qu'elle souffrait d'une affliction face à laquelle il était impuissant. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et grimaça quand le mouvement fit jouer la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée sur le bras.

— Kurenai m'a dit pour ton coéquipier. C'est… C'est vraiment dur, pas vrai ?

Elle lui caressa la nuque en silence pendant quelques instants puis répondit en pesant ses mots avec soin :

— Oui, c'est dur. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien en ce moment, Anosuke-kun. Mais je sais que ça finira par aller mieux. Que la douleur s'atténuera.

Et elle s'assurerait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ce genre de douleur, même si ce n'était pas la mort de son coéquipier qui la torturait à cet instant. Elle le lui devait ; une autre responsabilité qui lui donnait le tournis et envie de disparaître au fond d'un trou obscur.

— Je ne peux pas pousser à l'entraînement pour le moment mais… Est-ce que tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi après l'Académie, demain ?

Le visage d'Anosuke s'éclaira d'une joie si pure qu'elle tordit le cœur d'Hitomi. Défendre et protéger. Instruire et élever. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oublier que ce serait son rôle un jour, qu'elle obtienne une équipe Genin ou aie des enfants. Elle l'avait promis à Kibaki mais, même sans ce serment, elle convoitait ce genre de position avec presque autant d'ambition que le rang de Maîtresse des Sceaux.

— C'est vrai, Hitomi-nee, tu ferais ça ?

— Bien sûr, chaton. Tu peux même inviter Sugi-kun et Hanabi-chan, s'ils veulent venir et que leurs parents sont d'accord. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une équipe très prometteuse. Je suis fière de vous.

Ces quelques mots suffisaient apparemment à rendre l'enfant, qui avait tant traversé, presqu'insupportablement heureux : il l'étreignit de plus belle, décrivant d'une voix surexcitée les prouesses accomplies aux côtés de ses amis. Songeant à Sai, Sasuke, Itachi et tous les autres enfants brisés qu'elle connaissait, elle lui caressa la joue et se promit de le protéger.

Des responsabilités, encore des responsabilités.


	142. Leurs âmes apaisées

Le lendemain après-midi, Hitomi attendit les trois élèves de l'Académie devant l'un des terrains d'entraînement Nara, après en avoir pratiquement détruit un autre en défoulant son énergie à peine retrouvée contre Akina et Asuma. Ils l'avaient bien secouée, comme elle s'y attendait – deux anciens ANBU contre elle, nommée Jônin moins de six mois auparavant ? Aucune chance – mais cela lui avait fait du bien d'agir, d'utiliser son chakra, le Dieu de la Foudre, de se battre aux côtés de ses chats. Comme un petit bonus mesquin, elle avait réussi à lâcher un demi-kilo de paillettes restées dans l'un de ses sceaux de stockage avec son examen Chûnin dans les cheveux du pauvre, pauvre Asuma.

Elle était fatiguée, endolorie, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper des trois enfants qui arrivèrent bientôt devant elle en frémissant d'impatience. Elle les salua avec chaleur et les fit entrer dans le terrain d'entraînement avant de refermer la porte du grillage derrière eux et d'activer le sceau protecteur qui les empêcherait de déborder jusque dans les rues qui entouraient l'endroit. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

— Bien ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si l'un de vous a découvert son ou ses affinités élémentaires. Sugi-kun, je sais que tu n'utilises pas ton propre chakra, mais Anosuke et Hanabi, est-ce que quelqu'un vous a testés ?

— J'ai une affinité principale Raiton et secondaire Katon, répondit Hanabi avec le plus petit soupçon de raideur. Père dit que le Katon est inutile pour un Hyûga digne de ce nom.

Hitomi renifla avec dérision. Bien sûr qu'Hiashi dirait ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais digéré la rivalité qui opposait les Hyûga et les Uchiha, même après que le second clan ait été massacré. Les Hyûga descendaient des Senju et étaient donc supérieurs, bla, bla, bla.

— Il se trompe. Les Hyûga sont des ninjas dont le style de combat nécessite d'avoir leur adversaire à courte portée, ce qui les rend vulnérables à moyenne et longue portée. Avec certaines techniques Katon, tu pourras forcer ton adversaire à se rapprocher de toi, couper sa retraite. En plus, les brûlures, ça fait un mal de chien.

Les traits austères de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent d'un sourire fier. Satisfaite, Hitomi dirigea une étincelle de chakra en direction d'Anosuke pour lui faire signe que c'était son tour de répondre.

— Kurenai aurait pu le faire, mais elle a dit qu'elle préférait que tu le fasses, Hitomi-nee.

Une vague d'affection réchauffa le cœur de la kunoichi. Sa mère avait passé bien plus de temps avec Anosuke qu'elle ne l'avait pu, entre ses responsabilités et la fuite du village, mais elle semblait tenir à lui laisser la place que le gamin voulait lui donner. Et quelle place était-ce, exactement ? Une grande sœur, une amie, un mentor ? Les trois à la fois ? Elle ne savait pas, mais se trouver dans cette position lui plaisait. Elle descella un carré de papier spécial et le tendit au jeune garçon.

— Infuse ton chakra là-dedans. Tu connais les réactions et affinités associées ?

Il acquiesça et se concentra sur le papier dans sa main. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour envoyer du chakra dans le papier, preuve s'il en fallait qu'il faisait partie des élèves d'exception à l'Académie, et pas seulement dans les matières théoriques. Dans sa main, le carré de papier se fendit en deux d'un seul coup. Hitomi haussa les sourcils, surprise et impressionnée. Ainsi donc, c'était chez les Nara que se cachait l'un des très rares usagers du Fûton du village.

— Le vent, comme Naruto et Asuma ! Tu vas pouvoir les impressionner la prochaine fois que tu les verras. Bien, je vais vous donner à tous les deux un parchemin de techniques de rang D de votre affinité et un clone pour vous les apprendre. Vous vous entraînerez avec pendant que je m'occupe de Sugi-kun.

Elle tendit le bon rouleau de techniques à chacun des deux enfants puis entraîna le jeune Aburame à sa suite dans un coin isolé du terrain d'entraînement. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente exclu ou jaloux parce que son affinité à lui ne serait jamais révélée, mais elle l'avait observé, avait écouté les rapports d'Iruka et discuté avec Katsuo quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle avait quelque chose de très spécial à offrir au jeune frère de Shino.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais du fûinjutsu, Sugi-kun ?

— Hum… Qu'il s'agit d'un domaine écrit des arts ninjas, qui modifie la réalité. On peut créer de l'espace là où il n'y en a pas, une détonation sans flammes ni poudre, ce genre de choses.

Hitomi acquiesça avec approbation. C'était un assez bon résumé pour quelqu'un de son âge, qui ne s'était pas immergé dans cet art auparavant. Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, adossée contre son tronc, et lui fit signe de prendre place près d'elle.

— Ta ruche d'insectes prend beaucoup de ton chakra, mais elle t'en laisse assez pour animer tes muscles et utiliser des techniques de faible rang, pas vrai ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je sentirais la présence de tes insectes, mais pas la tienne.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu ne deviendras jamais un maître du ninjutsu ou du genjutsu, parce que tu dois pouvoir fonctionner avec peu de chakra, et une grande partie de cette réserve doit être consacrée au renforcement de ton corps. Ce n'est pas une situation enviable pour la plupart des ninjas : si tu n'avais pas été un Aburame, si tes réserves avaient été naturellement petites et non drainées par ta ruche, tu serais sans doute condamné à rester un Genin, ne serait-ce que pour ta survie.

— Mais je suis un Aburame. Je commence à apprendre les techniques de notre clan, et je ne suis pas mauvais du tout.

Comme il semblait quelque peu sur la défensive, Hitomi laissa un doux sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, espérant ainsi le rassurer. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas fini, et il ne semblait pas voir où elle voulait en venir :

— Il y a une discipline à laquelle on songe rarement quand on entraîne un Genin aux faibles réserves… Ou un Aburame. On y songe rarement parce que peu de gens sont habilités à l'enseigner et qu'il faut une patience et un dévouement profonds pour qu'elle soit vraiment utile en combat.

— T-tu veux m'apprendre le fûinjutsu, Hitomi-nee ?

Elle ignora le tremblement dans sa voix, la nuance incrédule et mélancolique de son timbre. Sugi était le plus timide du trio, laissait souvent sa personnalité s'effacer face à celles, plus impérieuses et brûlantes, d'Hanabi et Anosuke. Cette place, un peu en retrait de ses camarades, ne lui déplaisait pas la plupart du temps. Mais, comme Shino, il semblait toujours surpris qu'on s'intéresse ou se consacre à lui en tant qu'individu, plutôt que part d'une équipe, d'un clan, d'un village.

— J'ai vu ta calligraphie. C'est l'un de tes loisirs, pas vrai ? Aucun de tes camarades n'écrit aussi bien. Je pense que tu as ce qu'il faut. Et le fûinjutsu ne demande qu'une étincelle de chakra pour déclencher un sceau. Seulement voilà, c'est une discipline de soutien en général. Très rares sont les shinobi à pouvoir l'utiliser comme une arme offensive directe.

— Comme toi ?

— Hum… À peu près comme moi, oui. Je commence tout doucement à en arriver là. Le Dieu de la Foudre a aidé dans ce sens, mais ne suffit pas à gagner un combat. Enfin, bref, si tu veux apprendre le fûinjutsu, je te l'enseignerai quand j'aurai le temps entre mes autres responsabilités.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse répondre, le regard sérieux :

— Je veux que tu réfléchisses avant de réponse, Sugi-kun. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'exigerai jamais rien de moins que la meilleure version de toi-même. Je ne suis pas un sensei indulgent, pas quand il s'agit de paresse ou de déconcentration, mais je pense que tu es assez sérieux et impliqué pour y parvenir.

Il y réfléchit, exactement comme elle l'avait demandé, preuve s'il en fallait qu'elle avait bien choisi, puis acquiesça. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit au travail, déroulant une longue bande de parchemin devant lui. Elle entreprit de lui expliquer comment on construisait un sceau de base, répétant presque mot pour mot ce qu'Ensui lui avait enseigné à l'époque. Quand elle se redressa et rangea son matériel, Sugi avait acquis deux gros rouleaux de parchemin vierge, une paire de pinceaux neufs et une généreuse réserve d'encre. Il n'avait pas encore tracé la moindre ligne, mais ces fournitures étaient d'une meilleure qualité que celles qu'on trouvait dans les commerces dédiés aux civils et élèves de l'Académie. Il s'entraînerait chez lui, au moins une heure par jour, qu'elle puisse le voir pour vérifier ou non.

— Il est temps qu'on aille rejoindre tes camarades. Je vais créer un clone à ta taille pour te faire travailler ton taijutsu et m'occuper d'eux en même temps, d'accord ?

— D'accord, Hitomi-sensei !

Le suffixe répandit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine et fit manquer un battement à son cœur soudain emballé. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Sugi et le guida vers le centre du terrain d'entraînement. Anosuke se redressa aussitôt, détachant son regard du clone d'Hitomi qui lui expliquait comment tailler un X dans l'air avec une paire de kunai pour créer deux faibles lames de vent. Elle entraîna les trois enfants jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche puis les raccompagna chacun à leur tour jusqu'aux limites des terres de leurs clans respectifs. L'Aburame de garde la salua chaleureusement – pour un Aburame – mais le Hyûga se contenta d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Shibi de cette histoire d'alliance… Mais cela devrait attendre encore un peu.

Elle rentra enfin à la maison, Anosuke à ses côtés. Tout en regardant sa mère aider le jeune garçon à faire ses devoirs en lui lisant les consignes et en écrivant ses réponses à sa place, elle commença à préparer le dîner. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise que Naruto dans une cuisine, mais elle se débrouillait bien grâce à lui, assez pour poser un bon repas devant sa mère et son protégé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent au bruit détendu et régulier d'une conversation légère, puis elle monta dans sa chambre, assurant qu'elle avait besoin de travailler sur ses sceaux et de se reposer. Un message d'Itachi l'attendait dans son carnet communicant.

_Hitomi-san,_

_Votre dernière lettre m'inquiète. Je suis au Pays du Feu en ce moment. Avez-vous déposé des balises quelques part à la frontière avec le Pays des Rivières ? Si c'est le cas, et si vous le voulez, je pourrais vous retrouver là-bas une heure après minuit. Je serai avec Kisame mais il acceptera de nous laisser seuls, si vous préférez._

_Laissez-moi vous aider dans la mesure de mes moyens, je vous en prie._

_Itachi._

Une vague de chaleur s'étendit dans sa poitrine à la lecture de ces mots. Il voulait l'aider. Qui était-elle pour refuser ? Et puis, elle pourrait peut-être soulager un peu la douleur à l'arrière de ses yeux, même si ce serait traiter le résultat et non la cause. Elle écrivit une réponse lui listant la dizaine de balises qu'elle avait déposées dans la région lors d'une mission au Département Torture et Interrogatoire et, en quelques messages, ils décidèrent du lieu exact de rendez-vous. Elle dut réprimer son agitation en attendant l'heure dite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Kurenai quand elle vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, puis quand elle alla border Anosuke et lui raconter des histoires du Temps des Fondateurs pour l'aider à glisser dans le sommeil.

À une heure du matin, vêtue d'une tenue d'entraînement – son kimono de combat était toujours en réparation – elle attrapa d'un fil de chakra la balise qui se trouvait à l'embouchure d'un fleuve à l'entrée du Pays des Rivières et se téléporta, une main sur la garde de son sabre. Itachi se leva en la voyant apparaître mais Kisame, lui, resta tranquillement assis sur la souche qui lui servait de siège, sa colossale épée posée à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une menace.

— Itachi-san, Kisame-san. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui, Hitomi-san, ne vous en faites pas. L'Akatsuki nous a envoyés traquer un homme mis à prix pour la récompense mais il nous a échappé. Nous rentrons dès l'aube demain mais je… Je voulais vous voir d'abord, si vous étiez d'accord.

Itachi détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et Kisame se leva avec un petit rire rauque.

— Je vais vous laisser en tête à tête, les jeunes. Pas la peine de surveiller les environs, Itachi, je m'en occupe.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, tandis qu'Hitomi s'approchait d'Itachi, sans oser rencontrer son regard. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il y verrait si elle le faisait. Aurait-elle toujours l'air terriblement creuse, comme après son retour au village ? Percevrait-il la manière dont elle s'était blessée et avait accueilli la douleur mentale avec le soulagement de la personne qui pensait la mériter ? Elle posa une main sur son torse et y dirigea du chakra médical, se concentrant sur les informations qu'elle recevait grâce à la technique de diagnostic.

— J'aurais aimé que mon maître soit avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix douce et chargée de regrets. Il aurait pu vous soigner encore une fois.

Itachi soupira, un son légèrement sifflant, et l'attira vers lui. Il la touchait toujours avec délicatesse, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur brève rencontre durant ses voyages aux côtés d'Ensui. Avait-il peur de lui faire mal ? Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et la contraignit, aussi doucement que possible, à lever la tête dans sa direction. Son regard croisa le sien et saisit la douleur, la solitude, la terreur. Il avait vu à travers les yeux de Yatagarasu une partie des dernières épreuves qu'elle avait traversées – et n'avait dû qu'à des années d'entraînement de ne pas détruire Sasori pour la manière dont il se vantait d'avoir blessé, peut-être tué, une gamine impertinente de Konoha.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute si je suis malade. Kisame a volé un parchemin de théorie médicale et se sert de ce qu'il y trouve d'utile pour m'aider à garder ce problème secret. Vos lettres m'aident aussi.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit en retour n'atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux. Elle avait fini par apprendre, quand elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser son chakra et donc de récupérer son carnet communicant dans un sceau de stockage, qu'Itachi avait rappelé l'oiseau parce qu'il avait absolument eu besoin de ses compétences, de son Sharingan. Il avait haï la laisser sans aide au cœur de terres ennemies, mais il savait qu'elle avait des chances de s'en sortir, quand lui avait eu besoin de son corbeau pour une situation de vie ou de mort. Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement, même si elle s'était sentie seule, perdue, désespérée.

— Je sais que vous avez mal, Hitomi-san, mais je vous promets que ça passera.

— Parfois… Parfois, le fait que mes plans avancent bien ne suffit pas. Nous sommes à quelques semaines de pouvoir abattre Danzô, tout au plus, ce qui me laissera le champ libre pour préparer votre retour et peut-être même celui de Sasuke… Mais je n'arrive pas à calmer l'anxiété qui me dévore en permanence, même quand je suis avec ma famille, même quand je suis censée être heureuse.

Il s'assit sur la souche d'arbre que Kisame avait désertée, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle sentait distinctement sa jambe contre la sienne, son souffle dans ses cheveux, et l'odeur de feu de bois qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux, de se laisser saturer par la sensation de son chakra sur son épiderme, mais jamais elle n'aurait abandonné sa vigilance pour un peu de confort physique.

— Vous vous inquiétez parce que l'échec n'est jamais une impossibilité parfaite pour un ninja. Même le plan le plus travaillé peut échouer. Mais moi, j'ai foi en vous, Hitomi-san. Je sais que vous veillerez à l'intérêt de Sasuke et au mien dans vos manœuvres, je vous fais confiance.

Ils continuèrent de parler à voix basse dans la petite clairière, les étoiles seuls témoins de leur proximité, de l'intimité de la main d'Itachi sur ses épaules et de la douceur dans la manière dont il la tenait contre lui, du désespoir dans le regard d'Hitomi et du son étouffé de ses sanglots contre son torse. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'aube n'était qu'à une heure de percer l'horizon. Kisame revint dans la clairière, le regard grave, ajustant Samehada contre lui d'une main sûre.

— Itachi, il est temps de rentrer. Tes yeux vont mieux ?

— J'ai un peu moins mal. Hitomi-san m'a promis qu'elle organiserait une rencontre ici avec son maître à la première occasion pour des soins plus approfondis.

Il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main avec un sourire triste puis prit la suite de son partenaire et s'éloigna, sa silhouette mince disparaissant bien vite dans l'ombre d'une forêt trop dense. Hitomi le regarda partir, suivit son chakra jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve au-delà de ses perceptions, puis se redressa à son tour avec un soupir. Elle se sentait apaisée, mais cette tranquillité nouvelle était teintée de mélancolie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Itachi tant que Danzô était en vie. Quand il serait tombé, elle ferait sans doute partie de l'une des équipes chargées de fouiller ses quartiers. Peut-être y trouverait-elle la preuve de la conspiration, de son innocence… Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre d'une secousse de chakra et s'allongea sur le lit. Pas le temps de dormir, pas alors qu'elle était censée se lever dans moins d'une heure, mais méditer dans sa Bibliothèque restaurerait l'énergie de son corps efficacement, même si elle ne disposait que d'une courte période. De toute façon, elle devait passer du temps dans son sanctuaire mental, incroyablement fragilisé après la longue période loin de sa sphère protectrice et toutes les émotions extrêmes qui l'avaient secouée depuis. Quand elle s'y était rendue pour la première fois après le feu vert de Tsunade, elle avait eu du sang jusqu'aux genoux et certaines de ses étagères s'étaient effondrées – la Porte Sans Nom brillait dans l'obscurité, entrouverte.

Son esprit, comme son corps, avait besoin de soins. Le rendez-vous avec son thérapeute, cet après-midi, ne suffirait pas : elle avait besoin de travailler sur elle-même, d'être l'instrument et l'artisan de son propre rétablissement. Pour une fois, elle pouvait s'accorder ce genre de caprice ; s'abstenir n'aurait fait que ralentir sa convalescence et tant de gens avaient besoin d'elle, au sommet de ses capacités, de son intelligence, de sa cruauté aussi.

Avec un petit soupir, elle se mit au travail.


	143. Au nom de la Flamme

Ensui, Shikaku et Kakashi rentrèrent quelques jours plus tard. Leurs cernes, jamais totalement effacés, s'étaient approfondis sous leurs yeux creusés ; des tourments nouveaux assombrissaient leurs prunelles. Après être entré dans la maison, le chef de clan trouva Anosuke, assis à la table de la cuisine, et le serra dans ses bras. L'ombre à ses pieds s'agitait, tout comme celle d'Ensui, l'air imprégné de la plus légère trace de leurs auras meurtrières et de celles de leur partenaire.

— Père ? demanda Hitomi d'une voix prudente quand elle vit l'expression hantée sur son visage.

— Tout va bien, ma puce.

La voix de l'homme était basse dans sa gorge, un peu rauque. Il prit son apprentie par les épaules et l'étreignit à son tour – Kakashi semblait vouloir faire la même chose mais se retint, se contentant de fixer sur elle son œil unique.

— Tu n'es pas le Hokage, Hitomi, mais Ensui et moi avons discuté et décidé de te faire notre rapport comme si c'était le cas. Shikaku-sama est d'accord aussi, mais il a besoin de s'occuper d'Anosuke-kun.

Hitomi posa un regard compréhensif sur son chef de clan, qui avait enveloppé l'enfant d'une féroce aura protectrice, dont la simple proximité suffisait à donner envie à Hitomi de tirer l'épée et défendre sa maisonnée contre tout mal. Elle acquiesça et prit la direction de l'escalier, la démarche raidie par une appréhension dévorante. La paix que lui avait procurée sa rencontre avec Itachi s'était depuis longtemps dissolue. Ensui avait été soulagé qu'elle voie le déserteur quand elle lui avait expliqué via carnet communicant à quel point elle avait dû se blesser en rentrant officiellement à Konoha.

— Installez-vous où vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas à mes travaux de fûinjutsu, indiqua-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit tandis que les deux adultes s'installaient, un à la chaise du bureau, l'autre à même le sol. Ensui se tordit le cou pour pouvoir la regarder de sa position faussement affalée contre le mur, le regard épuisé.

— On a trouvé les enfants le quatrième jour, trois heures après l'aube. Ils étaient… Hitomi, tu n'as pas idée de la chance qu'on a qu'Anosuke se soit rétabli à ce point. La plus jeune était capable de sentir notre chakra et s'est mise à hurler de terreur juste parce qu'elle savait qu'on était des ninjas. C'est elle qui m'a décrit Danzô quand on a réussi à les apaiser suffisamment pour qu'ils parlent.

Kakashi exprima son assentiment d'un petit grognement rauque, triturant la couverture de son roman d'un geste nerveux. C'était tellement _mal_ de le voir comme ça. Le Limier n'était pas nerveux, jamais – mais peu de gens l'avaient vu brisé, au fond du gouffre. Il ne s'y trouvait pas encore ; cependant, le simple fait de montrer son anxiété était un signe de confiance et de fragilité qui alarmait Hitomi.

— Gaara-sama va nous envoyer une retranscription de leurs témoignages et un représentant pour le procès de Danzô. Je lui ai conseillé de faire garder lourdement son messager et son émissaire, juste au cas où.

— On va devoir faire ça dans le secret, pas vrai ? Lui jeter tout ça à la figure au tout dernier moment ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à effacer la tension dans la voix, la manière dont son ventre se nouait. De toute façon, ni Kakashi ni Ensui n'ignoraient ce que cette situation lui infligeait. Elle se frotta le visage, soudain épuisée.

— Ce serait l'idéal, oui. Shikaku m'a dit que plusieurs chefs de clan, dont les Akimichi et les Yamanaka, auraient voulu le faire assassiner. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution, pas vrai Hitomi ?

Il ne prononça pas le nom d'Itachi, pas devant Kakashi, pour qui le massacre des Uchiha ne renfermait aucun mystère, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c'était au jeune déserteur qu'il pensait.

— Je veux que ce soit public. Shikaku-ojisan aussi. Danzô doit payer pour ses crimes contre le village, et personne, ni civil ni shinobi, ne doit ignorer ce qu'il a fait.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, contemplant l'expression féroce sur son visage, la façon dont la haine, le mépris et la soif de violence s'entrelaçaient dans ses muscles. Elle tuerait Danzô de ses mains si on lui en donnait l'occasion – et connaissant Shikaku, connaissant son sens du spectacle à peine timoré par la légendaire paresse des Nara, il pourrait bien laisser cela se produire.

— Shikaku-sama est d'accord avec toi, Hitomi-chan, intervint Kakashi d'un ton apaisant. Parlons maintenant de ton entraînement. Apparemment, je suis censé aider Ensui à te remettre en forme ?

Elle acquiesça sans oser les regarder, les lèvres pincées.

— Oui. Akina-san a déjà commencé mais… Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle est intelligente, elle ferait un bon sensei, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'entraîner avec elle comme avec vous. En plus, elle doit s'occuper du département… D'ailleurs, vous aussi, Kakashi-sensei, vous aurez sans doute des missions dans les semaines à venir.

L'homme acquiesça d'un air grave, ses mains retrouvant une immobilité presque convaincante sur la couverture de son livre. L'orage était passé… Pour le moment.

— Avec la mort de Sai, nous avons un shinobi en moins. Akina et Tsunade-sama sont réticentes à affecter un nouveau shinobi au département pour l'instant, et comme tu es interdite de missions pour encore trois semaines…

Hitomi grogna sans cesser à cacher son dépit, mais ne protesta pas contre cette décision. Elle avait besoin de cette pause, même si la part la plus sombre de son esprit essayait de la convaincre que non. Elle en avait besoin pour se reconstruire, pour retrouver son point d'équilibre et servir son village au mieux de ses compétences. Mais une fois cette période passée, il ne lui resterait plus que deux jours à passer dans le département d'Akina avant de passer au suivant, si ces stages étaient toujours d'actualité. Elle était curieuse, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle regretterait de laisser Kakashi et l'ancienne ANBU derrière elle, temporairement au moins. Elle avait soif d'apprendre, comme toujours.

— On commencera demain, ma puce. Au lever du soleil, comme autrefois. Est-ce que tu veux travailler sur quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle sourit, mais cette expression n'était pas tout à fait sincère et les deux hommes le réalisèrent.

— Du ninjutsu, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Kakashi-sensei est un maître du Raiton, après tout, et j'aimerais me perfectionner avant d'essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine à Hanabi-chan. Et puis si je pouvais apprendre quelques techniques Suiton en plus, ce serait chouette aussi.

— Tu as essayé de demander à Tobirama-sama ?

Kakashi s'étrangla sur sa salive en entendant ce nom sortir des lèvres d'Ensui, s'abîmant dans une quinte de toux qui le laissa essoufflé, le peu de peau visible de son visage d'une nuance cramoisie du plus bel effet.

— Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à Tobirama-san, musa Hitomi en ignorant son pauvre sensei. C'est vrai qu'il est un maître du Suiton, je lui demanderai s'il a des techniques à me partager !

Kakashi se redressa, abandonnant même son livre sur le bureau pour se tordre les mains, son seul œil écarquillé.

— Attends, attends, Hitomi-chan. Tobirama ? Le Tobirama ? Tobirama Senju, Hokage le Deuxième ?

— Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'avais un moyen de le contacter ?

Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé – pas le temps, pas l'occasion. Néanmoins, cela faisait du bien de jouer avec son pauvre sensei quand il se laissait faire de cette façon, en exagérant ses réactions effarées et émerveillées alors qu'elle commençait à lui raconter comment, exactement, elle avait plié le Dieu de la Foudre à sa volonté. Elle se laissa emporter par la légèreté de leur échange, accueillant le réconfort et la familiarité avec soulagement.

— Il va aussi falloir te remettre en forme physiquement, indiqua Ensui quand ils se furent tous les deux calmés. Tes muscles ont fondu, et tu n'as pas encore repris assez de poids à mon goût. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait à aller jusqu'à un régime alimentaire spécifique mais est-ce que tu pourrais l'envisager si tu n'y arrives pas normalement ?

— Ce ne serait pas agréable mais, oui, je pense qu'il va falloir. Naruto m'a conseillé de manger des ramen trois fois par jour jusqu'à avoir pris au moins dix kilos, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez en tête.

— Non, en effet. J'en parlerai à Shizune, elle a plus d'expérience que moi à ce sujet.

Ils passèrent la soirée comme ça, à discuter tous les trois de la reprise de l'entraînement, du programme envisagé pour rétablir puis améliorer ses compétences. Malgré toute la diligence d'Akina, elle se sentait toujours rouillée, fatiguée pour un rien et irritable, preuve s'il en fallait que non, son entraînement ne portait pas ses fruits. Il fallait également qu'elle se remette à s'exercer avec ses chats, surtout la petite Hai, prête apparemment à passer du statut d'apprentie à celui de guerrière. Elle était toujours trop jeune et trop petite aux yeux d'Hitomi, mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir.

— Il est temps qu'on aille se coucher si vous voulez commencer à l'aube, dit Kakashi en se levant et en s'étirant.

Il fit signe aux deux Nara et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, qui se dispersèrent dans la chambre – une revanche pour les cheveux pailletés d'Asuma ? Avec un soupir, Hitomi quitta son lit et les ramassa, usant parfois de son chakra pour les attacher à sa peau juste pour l'exercice. Heureusement, ce talent n'avait pas régressé avec le manque de pratique. Elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Elle avait déjà tant à faire, ne serait-ce que concernant sa forme physique et son ninjutsu. Cela n'incluait même pas les réserves de chakra scellées au-dessus de son nombril, qui s'étaient totalement vidées tandis qu'elle n'y avait pas accès. Elle devrait aussi travailler sur cette faiblesse de son sceau, d'ailleurs… Elle accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement les mains de son maître sur ses tempes et l'étincelle de chakra médical qui la plongea dans le sommeil, le vrai.

Le lendemain matin, Hitomi enjamba son maître, qui avait décidé par une lubie de dormir sur le sol de sa chambre, et commença à se préparer pour l'entraînement. Il se réveilla à l'instant où elle tirait son sabre pour en inspecter la lame ; il avait besoin d'un bon affûtage. Elle sourit quand elle l'entendit se redresser avec un grognement. Elle devrait racheter du câble, du parchemin… Mais d'abord, elle suivit son shishou hors de la chambre puis de la maison, jusque dans l'herbe tendre du jardin, les brins encore couverts de rosée caressant ses chevilles nues. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus salué le soleil ensemble, un parfait équilibre de puissance et délicatesse dans le moindre de leurs gestes, l'expression apaisée et concentrée.

— Tu as beaucoup perdu en souplesse, nota Ensui d'une voix douce quand ils furent assis en tailleur sur l'herbe après leurs étirements. Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus, ma puce.

— Je sais, Père.

Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise de devoir affronter ses propres échecs, ses propres manquements. Elle travaillait dur, remarquait ses propres progrès – mais ça ne suffisait jamais. Elle suivit son maître sur ses pieds, copia la position de départ des katas Nara qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti le besoin de réviser depuis des années et s'abîma dans les figures complexes qui constituaient la base de son style de taijutsu. Au bout d'un moment, elle se trouva face à Ensui en combat libre mais limité aux mains nues. Elle n'était toujours pas capable de le battre. Elle finit le visage plaqué contre l'herbe par la main ferme et sans cruauté de son maître, le bras dans le dos et les hanches bloquées au sol par son pied.

— Tu as progressé sur le plan technique depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai affrontée. Quand tu récupéreras ta force, et avec tes autres compétences à jeter dans le tas en plus, tu seras un enfer à combattre.

Il roula sur le côté, la laissant se redresser, mais resta assis dans l'herbe tandis qu'elle se levait.

— Kakashi devrait arriver d'un instant à…

— Yo !

— L'autre. Une heure de retard ? Tu progresses.

Le sensei sourit derrière son masque, dispersant les feuilles mortes entraînées dans son Shunshin. Hitomi se détendit, déplaçant la main qui s'était posée sur la garde de son sabre à un endroit moins menaçant. Kakashi était un maître dans l'art de dissimuler sa signature de chakra quand il le décidait ou en avait besoin, au point d'échapper même aux sens surdéveloppés d'Ensui et son élève.

— Aah, je dois bien ça à Hitomi-chan, pas vrai ?

— Pff, vous avez surtout peur de ce que je pourrais dire à ma mère.

L'homme frissonna à l'idée de Kurenai apprenant qu'il avait mis le Paradis du Batifolage dans les mains d'Hitomi. Elle savait que cette expression d'horreur était exagérée pour l'amuser, mais cela fonctionnait tout aussi bien. Elle lui poussa gentiment l'épaule d'une main, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Pas aujourd'hui, sensei. On se met au travail ?

Cinq heures plus tard, quand elle finit par accepter qu'elle souffrait et était arrivée au bout de ses forces, elle demanda grâce. Ensui tira sur ses bras pour l'aider à se redresser, Kakashi suivant l'effort en lui soutenant le dos. Elle tremblait, les muscles agités de spasmes, mais un sourire sombrement satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

— À partir de demain, informa Ensui en promenant une main nimbée de chakra médical sur son bras droit, je commencerai à te limiter, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Je t'ai laissée décider aujourd'hui parce que je sais que tu en avais besoin, mais c'était la seule fois.

Elle grogna son assentiment, les yeux clos pour mieux sentir l'effet des soins sur elle. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle se tuerait à la tâche s'il la laissait agir à sa guise, et Kakashi, malgré toutes ses attentions – il était si désespéré de bien faire avec sa seule élève encore au village – ne l'avait pas _élevée_. Elle savait comment le manipuler, jouer sur ses sentiments, et il la laissait faire, même s'il était conscient de tomber encore et encore dans son piège. Peut-être y trouvait-il une certaine forme de réconfort, lui qui avait presque tout perdu et commençait à peine à reconstruire sa vie aux côtés de Gai.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut mangé tout son soûl et se fut reposée malgré sa réticence, elle rejoignit Anosuke dans sa chambre et l'aida à travailler sur sa Manipulation des Ombres. Il semblait déjà prêt à éveiller la technique suivante, à même pas onze ans. Selon les rapports de l'Académie, qu'elle n'était pas censée pouvoir consulter, il s'annonçait comme un véritable génie du ninjutsu, et pas seulement en ce qui concernait les techniques de son clan. Elle-même n'avait rien d'un prodige dans ce domaine, même si elle disposait d'importantes réserves de chakra qui facilitaient son apprentissage, mais Kakashi pourrait peut-être lui donner des idées pour occuper le garçon.

— Je veux que tu travailles sur tes lames de vent au moins une heure par jour en plus du temps pendant lequel j'entraîne ton équipe. Tu peux faire ça, Anosuke-kun ?

— Bien sûr ! Et après je deviendrai un grand ninja comme Asuma-san !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hitomi lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et quitta la pièce, la démarche légère. Après un instant d'hésitation devant la porte de sa propre chambre, elle se décida à entrer et se saisit du roman sur lequel elle avait cessé de travailler juste avant le début de sa mission avec Sai. Avait-elle le droit de céder à la tentation d'écrire ? Méritait-elle la paix, le soulagement, la sensation de plénitude et d'assurance qui venaient avec les mots sur le papier ? Elle… Ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de répondre à cette question. Avant de changer d'avis, elle sortit par la fenêtre et usa d'un peu du chakra récupéré ces dernières heures pour se hisser sur le toit de la maison.

Assise le dos contre la cheminée, elle contempla son royaume miniature d'un regard tendre et jalousement protecteur. Si elle ignorait les complots et tensions hors des terres Nara, son clan lui semblait parfaitement paisible, aussi indolent et soudé qu'à l'accoutumée. Quelle part de cette impression cachait un mensonge, quelle part se reposait sur la vérité ? Encore une question à laquelle elle ne désirait pas répondre. Aussi protectrice soit-elle, le bien-être des Nara ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne dirigerait jamais ce clan, pas alors que Shikamaru commençait déjà à suivre les traces de son père. Elle ne le voulait pas, d'ailleurs. Les Yûhi avaient besoin d'elle – pour une fois, elle ressentait véritablement comme sien le désir d'enfanter, d'avoir une descendance à aimer et protéger. Elle était encore trop jeune, le monde avait encore trop besoin d'elle, mais un jour, peut-être…

_Haku, _écrivit-elle après deux heures passées à travailler sur son roman, _je me suis infligé quelque chose d'horrible il y a quelques jours. C'était un mal nécessaire pour la mission en cours, mais je peine à m'en remettre. Je crains que, si je l'écoute, mon esprit ne cause encore plus de dommages en me convaincant que je les mérite, que j'en ai même besoin. J'essaye de prendre le temps de guérir de cette souffrance particulière, mais c'est comme tenter d'échapper à un nuage de poison dans un endroit clos – quoi que je fasse, j'inhale des particules de mal-être et de souffrance._

_La lumière revient toutefois, lentement. Le retour d'Ensui-shishou, Shikaku-ojisan et Kakashi-sensei aide, je pense. Je m'occupe aussi beaucoup d'une future équipe de Genin. Les enfants agissent envers moi comme si j'étais une kunoichi de légende, invaincue et invincible. L'impression d'étouffer s'allège petit à petit, je peux à nouveau respirer sans avoir envie de disparaître. L'une des choses qui m'aident est de me souvenir des moments passés à tes côtés et à ceux de Suigetsu, dans une tente oubliée des dieux, entourée de dizaines d'autres et pourtant isolée._

_Merci de m'aider à arpenter les chemins les plus sombres,_

_Hitomi._

Elle avait déjà envoyé un message similaire à Itachi, même si elle n'avait qu'une poignée de souvenirs heureux avec lui, et tous souillés par la réalité douce-amère des rôles qu'ils devaient encore jouer avant de se trouver officiellement dans le même camp. Elle espérait, bien entendu, que ses plans au sujet du jeune déserteur se voient couronnés de succès – mais en ce moment, elle doutait, elle appréhendait. Le regard perdu devant elle, elle ne remua pas d'un cil quand Kakashi s'installa à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre une autre face du tuyau de la cheminée. Elle ne le voyait pas, il ne la voyait pas, mais chacun était largement capable de se reposer sur d'autres sens pour percevoir ce qui les entourait.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, Hitomi-chan, dit-il d'une voix douce au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Elle ne répondit pas, incapable de trouver les mots pour répondre au vide dans son timbre, aux petites agitations sèches et involontaires dans le rythme de son chakra. Elle se contenta d'un lourd soupir qu'il comprit comme une autorisation de poursuivre.

— Mon père venait de mourir. Tout le monde répétait qu'il était un traître, une honte pour Konoha. Son suicide n'a pas arrangé sa réputation, même s'il a suivi le vieux rituel pour une mort honorable.

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit en réponse à ses mots. Elle savait, bien entendu. Elle avait appris la version féminine du suicide rituel en cours de kunoichi – et appris que, si elle était capturée, un suicide pour garder les secrets du village serait toujours mille fois plus honorable que n'importe quelle cérémonie. On apprenait à des enfants comment mourir avant qu'ils découvrent comment vivre.

— J'étais terriblement seul. Il n'y avait que Gai pour oser m'approcher, mais je le repoussais toujours. J'avais peur que la réputation de mon père glisse sur lui aussi – je savais que les gens ne le respectaient déjà pas beaucoup, je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses. Je n'ai pas de sermon pour toi, Hitomi-chan, pas de promesse que tout va s'arranger, pas de méthode miracle. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je serai là.

Là non plus, elle ne répondit pas, mais envoya son chakra délicatement effleurer le sien. Il soupira à son tour, puis ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un long, long moment. Elle ne demanda pas ce à quoi il pensait, trop préoccupée par ses propres démons. Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva, sa mince silhouette éclipsant un instant la lumière du soleil couchant.

— Va manger, passer du temps avec ton père. Tout ira mieux demain.

Le lendemain, tout n'alla pas mieux – parce que quelques heures plus tard, Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, la main de Kakashi l'empêchant de justesse de lui poignarder la cuisse d'un coup de kunai par pur instinct.

— Hitomi-chan, les témoins de Gaara-sama sont arrivés. Tsunade les a entendus et Danzô a été arrêté. Elle te demande à la Tour.

En quelques instants, la jeune fille fut vêtue de pied en cap, toute trace de sommeil effacée de son visage, et rejoignit Ensui et Anosuke qui attendaient devant la porte d'entrée. Le jeune garçon trépignait, les paupières ouvertes sur ses orbites vides. Il les laissait fermées, de coutume, mais peut-être voulait-il que Danzô _voie_ ce qu'il lui avait fait. Savait-il ce à quoi il s'exposait ? Certes, le traumatisme avait enterré les souvenirs de son supplice là où il ne pouvait les trouver, mais rien ne pouvait effacer la mémoire de son corps. Son chakra, son odeur – il risquait de réagir.

— Allons-y, ordonna Ensui d'une voix dure et sans timbre.

Les trois Nara et le Limier se murent en silence jusqu'à la porte des terres claniques, puis à travers le village. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé, retenir son souffle en attente d'un verdict, d'un couperet qui ne tombait pas encore tout à fait. Anosuke suivait comme il pouvait ; à mi-parcours, Hitomi s'arrêta et le prit sur son dos, profondément apaisée par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et le battement sourd et lent de son cœur, qu'elle était assez proche pour entendre.

— Ah, enfin ! gronda Tsunade en les voyant s'arrêter devant elle. Le fumier est emprisonné au sous-sol. Il a demandé une ordalie par le combat pour les crimes dont il a pu être accusé, à savoir l'agression d'Hitomi et les tortures sur Anosuke. Ces deux crimes concernent les Nara, c'est donc à Shikaku de choisir son champion.

Comme si le simple son de son nom l'avait invoqué, Shikaku apparut à la droite d'Hitomi dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Il n'émanait aucune aura meurtrière mais une terrible menace dansait dans son regard sombre. Qui allait-il choisir ? Hitomi pria, le regard levé vers le ciel sans lune, pour qu'il épargne Ensui, trop vieux et trop fatigué pour combattre face au Sharingan et à l'abomination greffée dans le torse de l'ancien Conseiller.

— Je pense que le shinobi choisi devrait être personnellement impliqué dans ces affaires, afin d'avoir une raison de se battre pour alimenter sa Flamme de la Volonté.

Cela ne laissait que deux Nara : Shikaku ne pouvait se choisir lui-même. Hitomi ou Ensui… Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentit entière, apaisée, quand elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça les mots qui scelleraient le destin de Danzô, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

— Je le ferai. Je combattrai au nom de la justice et de la Flamme.


	144. L'ordalie

Ensui avait lutté, protesté, se serait jeté sur Shikaku pour lui faire physiquement entendre raison si Kakashi ne l'avait pas retenu d'un bras autour de la taille – le tout en vain, trop tard pour empêcher le chef de clan manifestement soulagé d'accepter la proposition d'Hitomi. Elle se sentait merveilleusement calme, comme si quelque chose de contracté et douloureux jusque-là s'était enfin détendu à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle parvenait même à sourire sans avoir l'impression de travailler sur elle-même pour produire ce résultat, une petite expression discrète qui adoucissait ses traits et les nimbait de grâce, d'assurance.

Ce qui était fait était fait, après tout. Une fois le choc dépassé, Ensui avait soulevé des montagnes pour l'entraîner durant la semaine qui séparerait l'annonce de l'ordalie et son déroulement dans le stade de Konoha. Tout le monde s'y était mis, en réalité, Shikaku et Shizune inclus. Le premier renforçait ses connaissances concernant les techniques du clan, même si elle avait pris un sacré retard par rapport à Shikamaru dans ce domaine, tandis que la seconde lui apprenait à se soigner au cœur d'un combat, à résister plus longtemps à la douleur et au poison, même si Danzô ne se verrait octroyer, en guise d'arme, que son propre chakra.

Elle avait d'ailleurs activement recommencé à stocker de l'énergie à l'intérieur du sceau tatoué au-dessus de son nombril, glanant la moindre étincelle encore disponible après un rude entraînement. Elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir en voler à Danzô si cela ne suffisait pas. En fait, elle ne doutait pas de sa propre victoire. Elle le tuerait, sans doute dans le sang et la gloire, pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait infligée à ses êtres chers, pour les yeux d'Anosuke et les larmes d'Itachi, pour l'écho de vie et de mort sur les terres désolées des Uchiha. Elle serait la vengeresse pour que ce rôle n'échoue pas entre les mains de Sasuke, qui avait été placé en danger sous la coupe d'un autre traître, hors de sa portée.

— Il est encore temps de me laisser prendre ta place, dit Ensui en se tordant les mains.

Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée du stade, deux Chûnin les observant sous prétexte de monter la garde. Hitomi avait récupéré sa tenue de combat, s'était maquillée du trait d'eye-liner si similaire à celui qui faisait désormais partie de l'identité de son maître, de son père. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, trouvant plus de réconfort dans ce geste que le simple contact de sa peau.

— Père, pour rien au monde je ne vous laisserais seul dans l'arène face à l'homme à cause de qui votre fils est mort. Laissez-moi venger sa mémoire et celle de tous les enfants morts trop tôt par sa faute, je vous en prie.

Il ferma les yeux en signe de défaite, se reposa un instant sur sa main puis s'éloigna d'un pas en direction de l'entrée du stade. Elle le suivit, une main sur son sabre, toujours gouvernée par le calme souverain qui s'était abattu sur elle au moment de sa décision. Tout son entourage était dévoré d'angoisse et de frénésie à l'idée de la voir descendre dans l'arène, littéralement, mais pas elle. Même quand Itachi lui avait écrit, la peur perceptible dans ses mots, dans le tracé de ses kanjis, elle était restée assurée, détachée. Lui aussi, elle le vengerait.

Son cœur battait avec vigueur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, mais pas un instant son rythme n'accéléra, pas un instant elle ne ressentit de panique ou d'anxiété. Elle se sentait entière, assurée, fière. Elle portait non seulement la foi de ses pairs sur ses épaules, mais aussi la soif de justice de son village. Aucun civil en-dehors des membres des clans n'avait été invité dans les gradins du stade. Les shinobi en période de repos et en convalescence, quant à eux, avaient tous été conviés. Ibiki Morino se trouvait parmi eux, assis au premier rang aux côtés de Genma Shiranui et Anko Mitarashi. Le département Torture et Interrogatoires avait-il envoyé ses propres champions la soutenir ? Leur simple présence suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

— Shinobi et civils de Konoha, commença Tsunade d'une voix amplifiée par un sceau complexe, perchée dans sa tribune, vous êtes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour assister au jugement par la Flamme de la Volonté de Danzô Shimura, accusé d'enlèvement, de torture et de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Anosuke Nara, ainsi que de tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne d'Hitomi Yûhi.

Un grondement courut dans la foule ; certains shinobi commencèrent à émettre une aura menaçante, faible mais constante, tout juste assez diffuse pour que les civils s'agitent parmi eux. Tsunade ne s'en soucia pas. Elle _voulait _que la foule soit en colère.

— En réponse à ces accusations, Danzô Shimura a demandé une ordalie par le combat, comme nos lois l'autorisent depuis la fondation du village. Konohagakure a choisi parmi ses âmes les plus brillantes Hitomi Yûhi, l'une de ses victimes, pour l'affronter. Vous connaissez la loi, tous autant que vous êtes : s'il vainc, il est innocent, et s'il meurt, il est coupable. Personne ne pourra défaire le jugement de la Flamme.

Il s'agissait de son signal. Hitomi entra dans l'arène, chacun de ses pas ponctué par un nouveau rugissement des flammes nourries par deux prêtres du Temple du Feu le plus proche. Elle était leur champion à eux aussi, le champion de leur justice. Une telle ordalie n'avait plus eu lieu depuis deux ans après sa naissance : peu de gens avaient le pouvoir politique d'en exiger le privilège, et pourquoi risquer la vie d'un bon ninja quand on pouvait simplement exécuter le contrevenant et cacher son corps ?

Dans le cas de Danzô, malheureusement, la publicité était de mise. Il devait être reconnu coupable de ses crimes d'une manière légalement et religieusement incontestable, devant une audience qui s'empresserait de répandre le bruit de sa défaite. Konoha devait au moins cela au daimyô et à sa cour. D'une démarche calme et assurée, la jeune femme parcourut la moitié de la distance qui la séparait du centre parfait de l'arène, ses bottes de combat foulant le sol de pierre comme si elles le connaissaient intimement. Elle n'avait pas participé au moindre duel ici, mais la piqûre du choix qui l'avait conduite à se retirer du premier examen Chûnin s'était estompée désormais, reléguée au rang de souvenir puéril.

Tout en avisant le Conseiller, toujours vêtu de sa tunique et de ses bandages, Hitomi rassembla du chakra dans sa main gauche. Elle s'était préparée, elle avait un plan, qu'il s'agisse d'empêcher l'homme d'utiliser ses armes secrètes ou tout simplement d'employer toute la symbolique du monde pour graver sa culpabilité dans le cœur des Konohajin qui la regardaient. La sensation familière d'un sceau de contact en préparation lui chatouilla les doigts, la paume. Elle ne le laisserait pas vaincre. Pas lui, aucune chance. De toute façon, elle le sentait affaibli, ses réserves de chakra presque vides, et distinguait dans sa démarche les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis durant son incarcération. Il le méritait, mais cela lui facilitait la tâche : elle était plus jeune, plus rapide, plus puissante, en pleine forme.

— La Flamme décidera de la culpabilité de Danzô Shimura, annonça Tsunade quand les deux adversaires se firent face. Ce duel ne connaîtra pas de limite, qu'il s'agisse de temps ou de l'éventail de techniques utilisées. Que la Flamme protège ce qui est bon et juste… Commencez !

À peine la dernière syllabe fut-elle tombée hors des lèvres de Tsunade qu'Hitomi bougeait, composant la Mudra du Rat afin d'éveiller la Manipulation des Ombres. Elle piégea Danzô en moins d'une seconde, luttant avec aisance contre son chakra tandis qu'il tentait de se libérer. Après avoir retenu Orochimaru, elle ressentait à peine ses ruades d'animal acculé. D'un geste lent et calme, elle dégaina de la main gauche. Le Conseiller, comme une vaste majorité de la population du Pays du Feu, était droitier. Il hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales quand elle abattit le tranchant de sa lame, terriblement affûté, sur son épaule droite. Un seul coup suffit à faire tomber son bras à leurs pieds. Elle effleura le membre sanguinolent du bout des doigts de sa main libre et il disparut, enfermé dans le sceau de stase qui s'enroulait désormais amoureusement autour de son majeur droit comme une bague.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Danzô ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une hideuse grimace de douleur et de haine. Hitomi le libéra d'un coup sec et esquiva la ruade qu'il tenta de sa main restante d'un simple pas en arrière. Elle pouvait le reprendre dans son ombre quand elle le voulait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Sans son bras, il n'était pas capable de composer de mudra – Haku faisait partie du très infime pourcentage de la population à en être capable, mais pas le Conseiller, hélas pour lui. L'abomination dans son torse, si elle était bien ce qu'Hitomi supposait, se trouvait neutralisée, tout comme le Sharingan de Shisui dont le chakra l'appelait avec la douceur d'un vieil ami.

Elle le laissa tenter de porter quelques coups, comme on laisserait un enfant piquer une crise pour l'épuiser. Quand il commença à s'essouffler, elle rengaina son sabre et prépara à nouveau le sceau de stase, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Ce coup serait dédié à Itachi. La regardait-il ? Juste comme elle se posait cette question, elle entendit un corbeau croasser, quelque part derrière elle. Son sourire s'adoucit et elle passa à l'attaque. À l'aide d'un Shunshin, elle se força un passage derrière le bras de Danzô et posa la main sur son bandage avant de tirer tout en activant son sceau avec la précision d'un chirurgien. L'œil qu'elle convoitait sortit de son orbite avec un bruit humide à retourner l'estomac puis fut aspiré à l'intérieur du sceau. Le Conseiller s'effondra, portant sa seule main à son visage ensanglanté avec un gémissement pitoyable.

— Je vais vous achever maintenant, avertit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Dans quelques minutes, tout le monde verra à quel point vous étiez coupable et ce savoir va se répandre à travers les Nations Élémentaires comme une traînée de poudre. Vous n'êtes plus rien.

Elle ne lui laissa que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de coller sur son bras valide l'un des premiers sceaux qu'elle avait appris d'Ensui, un mécanisme explosif qu'elle fit détonner d'une étincelle de chakra. Elle sentit le souffle brûlant de la déflagration miniature tandis qu'il criait à nouveau sa douleur, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait juste écorché, qu'il gardait son bras. Ce coup était bien plus symbolique que vraiment destiné à le blesser : il s'agissait d'un coup au nom de son maître, que tous leurs proches identifieraient comme tel et répandraient dans le village.

— Salope, grogna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Elle répondit d'un rire bref, sec et cruel, plantant un regard farouche dans le seul œil qu'il lui restait.

— Vous n'en savez pas la moitié.

Son ombre s'anima à nouveau sous ses pieds et elle le cloua sur place avec la Main Étrangleuse de l'Ombre. Cette fois, le message serait perçu par un grand nombre de spectateurs : c'était Shikaku lui-même qui avait inventé la technique, lui qui s'en était servi pour dévaster un champ de bataille entier durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre et l'avait ensuite enseignée personnellement à tous ses shinobi – et appris la théorie à tous les civils du clan, juste au cas où les ninjas Nara s'éteignaient. Il s'agissait d'un coup pour le clan, et personne ne pouvait le nier.

— Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Danzô. Je sais pour les Uchiha, je sais pour Orochimaru et Kabuto, je sais pour l'abomination sur votre torse. Et je dévoilerai le moindre de vos crimes au monde entier, je vous le promets.

Sur ces mots, elle éveilla le Murmure, qui bondit en elle avec un rugissement furieux. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit choqué de la foule quand ses méridiens apparurent en transparence sous sa peau, les oreilles envahies du bourdonnement sourd, extase et agonie mêlées, qui s'imposait à elle quand elle activait son pouvoir. Elle toucha le moignon qui restait de l'épaule droite de Danzô et commença à aspirer son chakra, sa signature étrange, artificielle. Elle aspira jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se convulse à ses pieds – alors seulement elle inversa le flux et força la force vitale qu'elle lui avait dérobée à s'enfoncer dans ses veines plutôt que ses méridiens. Il hurla et mourut en quelques secondes. Un coup pour elle, le dernier et le plus cruel.

Elle contempla son cadavre pendant quelques instants, ravalant la déception qui tentait de monter en elle. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi libre, aussi soulagée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. L'idée d'être enfin vengée, d'avoir vengé les siens, la remplissait de chaleur, de fierté et d'assurance, mais elle ne ressentait aucun apaisement ; déjà, elle songeait aux ennemis à venir, à Kabuto, Madara et Obito qui attendaient tout simplement leur tour avant d'agir. Danzô n'était qu'une étape – et désormais une épave. Elle porta son regard en direction de la tribune de Tsunade, s'éloigna du corps tout en carrant les épaules. La foule ne rugissait pas, non… Mais soudain, un Nara piégea ses voisins dans son ombre et abattit leurs pieds sur le sol dans un fracas de fin du monde repris immédiatement par leurs voisins et les voisins de leurs voisins, une acclamation grave, solennelle. La Flamme de la Volonté avait parlé.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard détaché et glacial de son point de vue. Elle dut lutter pour que le Murmure accepte de désenfler à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, s'accordant cette petite étincelle de paix, de tranquillité, avant d'attraper le corps de Danzô par la taille et de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien pour l'emmener hors de l'arène. Tsunade voudrait l'examiner. Elle-même brûlait de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de son torse, l'abomination de chakra dont le simple souvenir lui tordait faiblement le ventre. Elle le jeta au sol sans le moindre respect une fois hors de vue de la foule, résistant à l'envie de mutiler plus encore son cadavre, et ouvrit sa tunique de Conseiller d'un geste sec. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle se pliait en deux, vomissant à côté du cadavre.

_Qui_ avait osé faire ça ? Les Sharingan n'étaient-ils déjà pas une horreur suffisante ? Elle hoqueta faiblement, à peine consciente de la soudaine présence d'Ensui à ses côtés, de la litanie de jurons qu'il grondait quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'était pas capable de détourner les yeux du visage d'Hashirama en relief sur le torse maigre du Conseiller, sa peau pâle se détachant sur le ton un peu plus riche de l'épiderme de Danzô. Une greffe… On lui avait greffé deux des Portes d'Hokage le Premier, et c'était ce qu'elle sentait depuis le début.

Une horreur sans nom, une abomination, exactement comme elle l'avait présumé.

Tsunade la trouva dans cet état, hoquetant pitoyablement comme si son estomac pouvait se vider plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le regard rivé sur la protubérance qui avait provoqué cette réaction extrême. La cheffe de guerre posa un seul regard sur le corps de son ancien Conseiller, sur le visage de son grand-père, gravé dans la chair du cadavre, et son aura meurtrière s'éleva avec une telle brutalité, une telle intensité, qu'Hitomi s'effondra à ses pieds en étouffant, son champ de vision envahi de points noirs. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance quand Ensui réalisa qu'il s'agissait de plus qu'une simple nausée et se plaça derrière elle, l'enveloppant de son chakra de manière à réduire l'emprise de Tsunade.

— Hokage-sama, avertit-il d'une voix dure.

Quelque chose dans son ton ou dans la manière dont il surplombait son apprentie, une main sur la garde de son katana, l'autre pressée contre la nuque frêle de la jeune fille comme si ce simple contact suffisait à dissiper l'impression de mourir à petit feu, attira l'attention de Tsunade. Elle inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration quelques secondes puis expira avec lenteur. Quand elle eut fini, l'aura meurtrière était redescendue à un niveau qu'Hitomi pouvait tolérer.

— Hitomi-chan, ta mission pour moi n'est pas terminée. Il est temps que tu commences ton stage dans le département Cryptage et Décodage, et tu le feras en fouillant tous les quartiers connus de Danzô jusqu'à exposer le moindre de ses secrets.

Le souffle court, la jeune fille se redressa tout en essuyant la sueur glacée qui lui maculait le front. Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de trouver les preuves qui incrimineraient Danzô pour le massacre des Uchiha – ou de les créer, si cela devenait nécessaire. Elle s'inclina légèrement, indiquant qu'elle avait compris sa mission, sa nouvelle affectation.

— Que va-t-il se passer pour Sai, Tsunade-sama ? demanda-t-elle quand elle n'eut plus l'impression que sa voix allait s'éteindre au moindre effort.

— Je veux qu'il reste caché encore un peu, au cas où un membre de la Racine déciderait de venger Danzô en s'en prenant au traître dans leurs rangs. Mais ses Sharingan sont prêts pour l'entraînement. Shizune a commencé à faire des recherches grâce aux documents que tu nous as fournis, elle prétextera avoir un rencard avec ton père et en profitera pour lui donner des instructions.

Ensui se raidit derrière elle, la main sur sa nuque se crispant comme une serre. Elle émit une petite décharge de chakra à cet endroit en signe de protestation, mais il ne la relâcha pas. Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de Tsunade concernant Shizune ? Hitomi n'aurait pas été surprise que la cheffe de guerre ait décidé de traquer sa précieuse disciple en tout temps à l'aide d'un agent de l'ANBU.

— Je vois, dit la jeune femme pour détourner l'attention du nouveau problème près à éclater. Il sera ravi d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose à faire. Je sais que vous ne me devez rien, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me dire quand il sera officiellement reconnu vivant ? Je m'entends bien avec lui et j'aimerais…

La cheffe de guerre s'approcha jusqu'à envahir son espace vital et l'interrompit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection dans le regard :

— Hitomi-chan, je te _dois _quelque chose. Je suis assez mature et lucide pour reconnaître que le Village et moi-même avons une lourde dette envers toi. Il est temps que tu l'acceptes aussi.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'arrêta pendant quelques instants puis reprit tandis qu'elle retrouvait les mots perdus sur sa langue.

— J-je n'ai toujours fait que mon devoir, Tsunade-sama.

— C'est faux, nous le savons toutes les deux. Bien sûr que je te ferai savoir quand ton ami pourra à nouveau être contacté officiellement. En attendant, juste au cas où, j'aimerais que tu ne te rendes pas chez Akina pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque d'éveiller des soupçons.

Le visage grave, Hitomi acquiesça. Le fait d'avoir exécuté Danzô avait sans le moindre doute attiré sur elle, et le clan par la même occasion, l'attention des membres restants de la Racine, ceux sur qui le lavage de cerveau avait fonctionné. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Sai en danger.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec lui ? demanda-t-elle en poussant Danzô de la pointe de sa botte.

Un rictus retroussa les lèvres de Tsunade – pendant un instant, elle ressembla tant aux chats d'Hitomi quand ils étaient en colère qu'elle dut réprimer un mouvement de recul.

— Je vais m'occuper moi-même de son autopsie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de son bras et de son œil ?

Hitomi leva la main, juste assez pour montrer les deux sceaux de stase qui se dessinaient autour de son majeur et de son annulaire. Elle avait appris la version activable par un simple contact au sanctuaire, sous la tutelle de Tobirama. À l'époque, il s'agissait d'un simple exercice, d'une occasion de pratiquer ce qu'il lui avait appris avec un sceau qui ne lui exploserait pas à la figure si elle échouait – et elle avait échoué bien des fois avant de réussir.

— Je vous conseille de garder les yeux, de ne pas les abîmer quand vous les étudierez. D'après les rouleaux que j'ai lus, les Sharingan commencent à se détériorer à partir du Kaléidoscope. Le moyen de les stabiliser est de greffer les cellules d'une autre paire…

— J'ai vu le rouleau dont tu parles, interrompit Tsunade. Si le problème apparaît, je serai capable de le traiter.

Elle ne mentionna aucun nom, juste au cas où, mais Hitomi savait qu'elle parlait de Sai et Sasuke. D'ici quelques mois tout au plus – elle ne voyait pas le problème traîner plus longtemps, pas avec son dix-septième anniversaire et le retour de Naruto qui approchaient – Itachi ferait partie des gens qui auraient désespérément besoin de soins oculaires. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à son frère cadet, à la manière dont il avait usé du Kaléidoscope ces dernières années. Sa vue avait-elle commencé à décliner ? Elle déglutit et repoussa cette question là où elle pouvait faire comme si elle n'existait pas, au moins pour un temps.

— Relâche le bras et l'œil, je vais les enfermer dans un de mes propres sceaux.

La jeune kunoichi s'exécuta presqu'à contrecoeur. Elle devait s'en remettre à Tsunade, apprendre à lui faire confiance avec ce problème en particulier. Elle laissa le membre et l'œil ensanglantés en possession de sa cheffe de guerre puis laissa Ensui enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîner hors de la pièce, puis de l'arène. Elle ne réalisait pas, pas encore, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se retirer en sécurité sur les terres de son clan, de serrer Anosuke, qui était resté avec Kakashi, contre elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son père, incapable de s'empêcher d'enfoncer légèrement ses ongles dans sa chair.

— Je sais, murmura-t-il en sentant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa peau. Tu seras bientôt en sécurité, ma puce.

Il avait murmuré, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle entende, mais elle acquiesça avec soulagement. Il connaissait les différentes formes d'anxiété et de sourde terreur qui s'étaient établies en elle au fil des ans et des épreuves, parce qu'il avait vécu la plupart d'entre elles à ses côtés.

— Père, finit-elle par dire quand ils passèrent la barrière qui séparait les terres Nara du reste du village, est-ce qu'on pourrait manger des gyôza ce soir ?

— Bien sûr. Mais d'abord, tu devrais aller te doucher et te changer. On va passer la soirée à se détendre et demain, après ta journée au département, on reprend le travail.

Un très léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hitomi.

— Ça marche. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Elle ne parla pas du désir étouffant de nettoyer sa peau, de frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse, la fasse légèrement souffrir, et lui non plus n'aborda pas le problème. C'était plus simple comme ça : ce besoin était facile à satisfaire, facile à laisser derrière elle. Elle se déchaussa une fois rentrée, salua son père de la main tandis qu'il ressortait pour aller chercher la nourriture qui les sustenterait, puis se rendit dans la salle de bains. Un soupir de soulagement aussi lourd qu'une montagne la secoua dès l'instant où l'eau brûlante frappa sa peau nue, entraînant le sang du traître jusqu'au drain, puis hors de sa vue. Elle frotta et frotta tout son soûl.

Enfin, elle se sentait plus légère. Enfin, elle retrouvait la paix qui était tombée sur elle avant le combat. Elle s'étira, savourant la force qui s'attardait encore dans ses muscles, ses membres, son corps tout entier. Quand elle eut estimé l'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle fut capable de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur Ensui qui attendait au rez-de-chaussée et la nourriture qui, en remplissant son estomac, assouvirait d'une autre manière son besoin de réconfort.


	145. Profonde déchéance

_Bonjour ! Attention, aujourd'hui vous allez recevoir deux chapitres, car Wattpad me pousse à faire une double-update et que je ne veux pas avoir de décalage entre les sites. Ne ratez pas l'un des deux chapitres !_

Le lendemain, Hitomi était prête à prendre ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle se présenta au département Cryptage et Décodage dix minutes avant son ouverture – le bâtiment fourmillait déjà d'activité et une jeune femme l'attendait devant la porte ouverte. Ses yeux étaient protégés par des lunettes rondes aux verres épais, ses cheveux blond vénitien à peine retenus dans une tresse désordonnée. Elle portait une blouse blanche par-dessus sa tenue de civile, le vêtement protecteur déjà souillé aux manches par de l'encre.

— Yûhi-san ? Le directeur m'a demandé de venir vous chercher ce matin et de vous superviser dans le département. Apparemment, Tsunade-sama vous a confié une mission confidentielle, mais je vous assisterai dans la mesure du possible sans savoir ce sur quoi vous travaillez. Je m'appelle Shiho.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'éclaira. Non seulement elle se souvenait d'avoir vu ce personnage dans le Monde d'Avant, mais en plus Shikamaru lui avait parlé d'elle à plusieurs reprises ces dernières années, quand son génie tactique l'amenait à travailler avec le département. Elle sourit et inclina légèrement la tête à son tour.

— Enchantée, je suis bien Hitomi. Je suis sûre que notre collaboration sera très fructueuse !

Leur premier contact fut aussi simple que ça. Puisqu'Hitomi devait remplir une mission secrète au nom de Tsunade, elle avait obtenu le privilège d'un bureau privé, que seule fréquenteraient Shiho et elle. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une rare occurrence, et qu'elle, qui travaillait dans le département depuis ses douze ans, ne disposait encore que d'un simple bureau dans l'espace commun, séparé des autres par un paravent à moitié transparent. Quelqu'un, sans doute un membre de l'aile de l'ANBU encore fidèle à Tsunade, avait déjà amené une belle quantité de rouleaux scellés dans la pièce.

— Je ne vois pas d'objection à vous laisser savoir au moins vaguement ce sur quoi je travaille, Shiho-san. J'ai une idée approximative des crimes d'une personne haut placée dans le gouvernement et je dois à présent trouver des preuves desdits crimes pour que les victimes puissent trouver la paix et que ceux qui auraient pu être accusés à tort soient graciés.

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle comptait falsifier les fameux documents si elle ne les trouvait pas, si rien dans la correspondance et autres écrits de Danzô ne la satisfaisait. Aux yeux de Shiho, qui aimait profondément son travail, de telles actions seraient sans doute qualifiées de sacrilège. Elle ne parla pas non plus du duel, dont les macabres résultats se trouvaient désormais sur toutes les lèvres, pas plus qu'elle ne demanda à son aînée si elle était parvenue à trouver le lien entre l'identité de son adversaire et celle de la personne qu'elle voulait prouver coupable : elle savait que c'était le cas.

Les deux jeunes femmes travaillèrent côte à côte en silence pendant plusieurs heures. Parfois, Hitomi sollicitait Shiho pour décrypter un document dont elle ne possédait pas la clé, parfois la plus expérimentée requérait son assistance pour briser un sceau de verrouillage complexe. Au moins, elles ne firent rien exploser. On ne pouvait en dire autant de la foule de décrypteurs qui travaillaient dans la salle d'à côté et furent confrontés à deux reprises à un sceau piégé. La première fois, Hitomi sursauta et se trouva debout en un instant, son sabre déjà à moitié dégainé, tandis que Shiho restait parfaitement sereine. La seconde, elle imita sa collègue.

— Bon, je vais aller chercher à manger. Vous voulez quelque chose, Yûhi-san ?

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Hitomi, et me prendre la même chose que vous, ça ira parfaitement. Merci beaucoup. Je vais continuer de travailler en vous attendant.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, la jeune kunoichi contempla les tas de papiers dispersés devant elle. Rien de ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'instant n'incriminait Danzô dans un autre domaine que celui de la Racine, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il était coupable de bien d'autres crimes. Elle trouverait les preuves ou les fabriquerait. Pas besoin d'un Sharingan pour copier l'écriture de quelqu'un, pas si on avait une mémoire eidétique et une profonde connaissance de la calligraphie. Feu le Conseiller avait eu une écriture si peu soignée qu'un rictus de mépris s'était inscrit sur les traits de Shiho à la lecture de la première lettre. Il était connu pour son expérience dans le domaine du fûinjutsu, pourtant. C'était un miracle que ses quelques sceaux n'aient jamais dégénéré avec une graphie pareille.

Hitomi accueillit le retour de Shiho avec soulagement et se remplit l'estomac d'une délicieuse soupe miso et de bouchées à la vapeur brûlantes avant de se replonger dans la paperasse, les deux mains fermement pressées contre une tasse de thé dont le contact lui faisait presque mal. Elle se perdit à nouveau dans ce rythme de travail concentré et tranquille jusqu'à ce que sa compagne se redresse et s'étire avec un visible soulagement. Elle aussi, elle avait mal au dos à force de se courber sur la table, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour le montrer. Heureusement, Ensui l'attendait et l'entraînerait tout au long du stage si Shikaku le lui permettait afin qu'elle ne perde rien de sa forme habituelle.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte à l'aide d'un sceau, juste au cas où, informa-t-elle Shiho tandis qu'elles éteignaient la lumière et quittaient la pièce. N'essayez pas d'entrer avant moi, vous seriez gravement blessée par le mécanisme de défense.

Elle regarda Shiho dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle acquiesce, montrant qu'elle avait compris, puis posa la main sur le battant de bois. Une simple décharge de chakra suffit à ce que le sceau s'épanouisse sous sa paume, en apparence presque décoratif. Si quiconque tentait d'entrer, il se verrait accueilli d'une surprise vicieuse, cruelle et impossible à cacher. Elle se détourna et suivit Shiho hors du bâtiment. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit que son maître, plutôt que de simplement l'attendre à l'entrée des terres du clan, était venu la chercher jusqu'ici.

— Père, salua-t-elle d'une voix douce tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour de ses épaules.

— Ta journée ?

— Pas aussi productive que j'aurais voulu. Le chacal cache bien son jeu.

— Ce n'est que le premier jour, de toute façon. Tu auras largement de quoi trouver ce que tu cherches. Tiens, ce qu'on t'a préparé avec Kakashi devrait te changer les idées.

Cela lui changea les idées, oui, même si elle finit dans la boue encore et encore ce jour-là. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas affronter l'un ou l'autre en combat égal, même avec le Dieu de la Foudre, et ils lui avaient interdit de l'utiliser cette fois. Quand Ensui lui annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer, ses cheveux commençaient à se raidir, croûtés de boue jusqu'à la racine, et elle boitillait pour éviter de placer trop de poids sur sa hanche droite, meurtrie par un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux. Cette fois, cela dit, elle ne tenta pas de dépasser ses limites. Elle avait appris ses leçons toute la semaine dernière, arrêtée encore et encore par son maître.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans le moindre évènement : Hitomi se plongeait avec peu de réserve dans le travail et l'entraînement, canalisée juste ce qu'il fallait par Ensui et Kakashi, qui lui ordonnaient de manger, boire et dormir à fréquences régulières. Quand il ne se trouvait pas en mission, le Limier venait même lui apporter son déjeuner en personne au département, s'attirant des regards méfiants et chargé d'amertume des autres employés. Certains d'entre eux avaient eu à subir, notamment durant une partie de leur carrière à la Tour, les excentricités du shinobi de renom. N'avait-il pas appris à ne jamais s'en prendre à un ninja fonctionnaire ?

Et enfin, enfin Hitomi trouva quelque chose dans les piles de parchemins que les ANBU lui transmettaient qui la remplit d'une satisfaction profonde, sombre et vicieuse. Une lettre de Kabuto à Danzô qui le remerciait pour un colis très utile à ses expériences. Elle essaya très fort de ne pas penser au contenu, sans nul doute vivant et terrifié à ce moment-là, du fameux colis, tout en enfermant la lettre dans un sceau au creux de son poignet. Elle avait sa première preuve d'un crime encore inconnu mais ça ne suffisait pas.

— J'aurais besoin d'un échantillon de l'écriture de Danzô, dit-elle d'une voix ferme à Tsunade un mois après son entrée dans le département Cryptage et Décodage.

La Hokage posa lentement son stylo à côté de la lettre qu'elle était en train de rédiger et posa sur sa subordonnée un regard intéressé, analysant son expression assurée mais distante. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces et elle ouvrit un tiroir à sa gauche.

— Je ne vais même pas demander pourquoi. Tiens, c'est un rapport qu'il a écrit il y a quelques mois pour le Grand Conseil.

— Merci, Hokage-sama, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau de sa cheffe de guerre et rentra sur les terres Nara. Si elle se concentrait, fermait les yeux et acceptait la douleur qui accompagnait une telle ouverture de ses méridiens, elle pouvait percevoir le chakra de Sai, au cœur du Bois aux Cerfs. Peut-être avait-elle commis une erreur en s'attachant à lui, en refusant de laisser le temps lui montrer comment s'ouvrir au monde et à lui-même. Certes, elle lui avait permis d'apprendre à interagir avec les autres un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait fait dans le canon, mais à quel prix, d'un côté comme de l'autre ?

— Tu es en avance, fit la voix légèrement traînante de Kakashi tandis qu'elle ouvrait le portail pour rentrer dans son jardin.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, se contentant de refermer la barrière une fois qu'elle fut passée. Il ne se laissa pas gêner par ce menu inconvénient, sautant par-dessus les planches de bois sans le moindre effort. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer d'abord.

— Tsunade-sama a jugé plus prudent que je m'occupe de cette partie du travail ici, l'informa-t-elle tout en troquant ses bottes contre les chaussons tièdes qui l'attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

— Aah, je vois. Un travail terriblement secret, au point qu'une seule kunoichi parmi tous les membres du département Cryptage et Décodage a été autorisée à t'aider. Elle a les sceaux du secret sur la langue et les poignets, pas vrai ?

Le regard rivé au sol devant elle, elle haussa les épaules.

— Je l'ai senti dès que je me suis approchée d'elle pour la première fois. Les sceaux la tueront avant qu'elle dévoile mes secrets, même sous la torture. Est-ce que tous les membres du département sont… équipés de la sorte ?

— Non, pas tous. Seulement les orphelins qui ont été sélectionnés dès leur plus jeune âge pour intégrer le département. Shiho-san en fait partie. J'étais Jônin depuis quelques années quand elle a été choisie, à trois ans à peine. Je me souviens d'elle. J'ai assisté à l'apposition de ses sceaux. La plupart des gamins sont effrayés et essayent de le cacher, mais elle, elle était tellement sereine… Elle m'a fait une forte impression.

Ce n'était pas peu dire, venant de lui. Hitomi avait perçu ce qu'il mentionnait chez Shiho elle aussi, cette espèce de tranquille assurance indétrônable, à la fois une force et une barrière qui l'isolait de ses pairs. Sans trop en avoir l'air, elle avait regardé son assistante d'un œil inquisiteur tandis qu'elle interagissait avec ses pairs – c'était arrivé en deux ou trois occasions et à chaque fois l'autre shinobi l'avait traitée avec respect mais sans la moindre chaleur. Un frisson l'agita à la simple idée de se sentir aussi seule. L'analyste semblait le supporter sans la moindre difficulté, sans même le remarquer, mais Hitomi… Elle ne possédait pas cette force.

— Pourquoi vous me suivez encore, sensei ? C'est top-secret.

Il laissa échapper un petit hoquet choqué, mais ses lèvres souriaient derrière son masque.

— Mais enfin Hitomi-chan, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis ton sensei adoré, j'ai bien le droit de voir sur quoi tu travailles, pas vrai ?

Elle dut pincer les lèvres pour réprimer le sourire qui voulait s'y imprimer. Il l'amusait en se ridiculisant de la sorte et il le savait. Il acceptait ce genre de sacrifice pour elle, pour un fragment de bonheur, de joie innocente. Elle secoua pourtant fermement la tête tout en reculant d'un pas.

— Vous pouvez rester dans la maison et préparer du thé et de quoi grignoter, mais c'est tout.

Il soupira mais céda à ses exigences et prit le chemin de la cuisine tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, activant un sceau de protection sur sa porte juste au cas où. Malgré cela, elle l'entendait s'agiter à l'étage inférieur et les bruits ténus et domestiques de sa quête pour la sustenter avaient quelque chose d'apaisant, de réconfortant. Elle lui prêta une oreille tout en descellant le rapport de Danzô. Elle l'étala sur son bureau, examinant l'épouvantable graphie du Conseiller, et commença à essayer de la reproduire sur du papier de brouillon. Elle s'y exerçait depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand des petits coups frappés au mur la firent se redresser.

— Hitomi-chan ? appela Kakashi d'une voix presque penaude. Est-ce qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose de terriblement douloureux et dégradant si j'essaye d'ouvrir cette porte ?

Elle quitta sa chaise de bureau avec un petit rire et rompit son sceau d'une étincelle de chakra avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Il avait les mains chargées d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient des brochettes fumantes en tous genres et un nécessaire à thé sans nul doute brûlant, mais elle savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait réussi à se libérer une main et entrer sans qu'elle intervienne. Il aurait eu les cheveux un peu roussis, tout au plus – peut-être ne voulait-il pas prendre le risque ?

— Aah, tu essayes de recopier l'écriture de Danzô ?

Elle soupira et se frotta le visage des deux mains tandis qu'il déposait le plateau juste à côté de son travail.

— Sensei, est-ce que la notion de « top-secret » a un sens pour vous ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, et, sans la moindre surprise…

— Pas quand mon adorable petite élève essaye de me cacher des choses, non. Enfin, l'effort était louable, mais de toute façon Tsunade-sama m'a mis au courant de ta mission quand je lui ai dit que je venais te voir.

— Et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire tout de suite ?

Il sourit encore ; même sans voir son visage elle imaginait parfaitement un petit rictus fier et amusé tordre ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? C'était hilarant de te laisser croire que tu avais une chance de me tenir à l'écart. Tu es adorable à te faire des illusions pareilles, Hitomi-chan.

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, une expression découragée sur les traits.

— Je pensais que ce serait facile, avec ma mémoire, mais je me suis trompée de toute évidence.

Il se pencha sur le bureau et attrapa l'un de ses essais, l'examinant d'un œil critique.

— Aah, mais tu as beau avoir une mémoire parfaite, ce n'est pas ce qui entre en jeu ici. Pour reproduire la gestuelle de quelqu'un, tu as besoin d'une mémoire _musculaire_… Ou d'un Sharingan.

Cela attira indubitablement l'attention d'Hitomi. Son sensei lui sourit à nouveau derrière son masque et lui fit signe de revenir devant le bureau.

— Réfléchis à ce que tu veux que j'écrive pendant que tu manges ce que je me suis décarcassé pour préparer. Et bois ton thé aussi, avant que ça refroidisse.

Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce. La viande braisée qu'il avait rapidement réchauffée et caramélisée dans une sauce teriyaki fondait dans sa bouche. Elle n'était pas surprise un seul instant par ses talents en cuisine : à cause de la cruauté ou de la stupidité d'Hiruzen – sans doute les deux – il avait vécu seul dès ses six ans, après le suicide de son père… dans la maison où il avait trouvé son cadavre encore tiède. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à sa volonté de créer pour lui-même tout le confort possible dans ce cadre accablant.

Quand son estomac fut rempli d'une façon réconfortante, elle laissa sa place devant le bureau à Kakashi et se réinstalla sur son lit. Quand il fut prêt, elle commença à dicter d'une voix qui pas une fois ne trembla ou n'hésita. Le professeur sembla bien parfois perturbé par la toile qu'elle lui faisait tisser un mot après l'autre, mais il décida manifestement de lui faire confiance, puisque quand il lui tendit le journal de bord qu'il avait forgé sous ses instructions, elle ne trouva rien à redire à son œuvre.

— Son souvenir va tomber bien bas, pas vrai ?

— Il n'a pas besoin de son souvenir, répondit-elle d'une voix dure, et ne mérite pas qu'il soit épargné. Si souiller sa mémoire encore et encore permet de sauver des gens qui le méritent, eux, je n'aurai aucun scrupule.

— De toute façon, je te traînerais à l'hôpital si tu décidais de faire preuve de clémence envers lui. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hitomi-chan.

La jeune fille bondit sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

— Tant qu'on parle de votre potentielle cécité, Kakashi-sensei, depuis quand avez-vous développé le Kaléidoscope ?

Il se gratta la nuque, l'air vaguement penaud, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

— Hum, quelques semaines. J'ai commencé à voir une nouvelle thérapeute mais avant de la trouver… Disons que les quelques séances avec celui que j'ai vu avant de la trouver ont suffisamment réveillé ma culpabilité pour que le Kaléidoscope se déploie.

Elle n'osa pas aborder le sujet du mépris de soi, de la douleur, de la terreur qui venaient avec un tel développement. Elle l'avait vu sur les traits de Sasuke et le simple fait d'imaginer son sensei, déjà tellement mutilé par l'existence, passer par cette épreuve lui tordait l'estomac.

— Je dois te remercier, d'ailleurs. Grâce aux yeux que tu as remis à Tsunade-sama, je ne risque plus de perdre la vue.

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, se concentrant plutôt sur les documents qu'il avait créés pour elle. Elle n'avait rien épargné des crimes de Danzô dont elle avait connaissance, ni de ceux qu'elle soupçonnait. Dans ce journal, il s'accusait du massacre des Uchiha, expliquait comment il les avait tous confinés au village la nuit où il avait ordonné à Itachi d'attaquer, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à cela. Il admettait aussi une ligne après l'autre sa collaboration avec Kabuto et Orochimaru et des dizaines, dizaines de crimes et délits qui avaient eu lieu au cœur de Konoha quand personne n'osait regarder dans sa direction.

— Pour une fois, le fait que les shinobi sont les pires commères va bien nous servir.

Elle continua sa pensée en ignorant totalement l'exclamation indignée de Kakashi.

— Je vais remettre ce journal comme preuve à Tsunade après ma journée de travail au Département, demain, puis il sera temps de répandre les diverses rumeurs qui pourraient me venir à l'esprit à son sujet. Est-ce que vous pourriez faire de même ?

Il ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant d'opiner du chef, à nouveau sérieux.

— J'ai quelques idées. Tu vas embarquer Shiho-san là-dedans ?

— Je pense bien. C'est une manière comme une autre de m'assister, après tout. Elle n'est pas assez intégrée au village pour répandre des rumeurs, mais je peux parler des sujets qui fâchent avec elle dans la rue, comme si je manquais de prudence.

Kakashi ponctua cette idée d'un reniflement amusé. Si Hitomi manquait de prudence, c'était quand elle veillait à sa propre sécurité, pas quand elle voulait garder un secret – il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison sur ce point. Après tout, il ignorait encore qu'elle était de connivence avec Itachi, ou que Sasuke n'était pas réellement un déserteur. La jeune fille avait prit l'avertissement de son maître, des années plus tôt, terriblement au sérieux : si elle taisait ses secrets, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se méfiait, mais pour protéger ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

— … Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre autour du massacre des Uchiha, dit-elle à Shiho le lendemain pendant leur pause-repas, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point.

Elles déjeunaient ensemble dehors pour une fois et traversaient les rues de Konoha au pas indolent d'une paire de civils. Cela seul attirerait l'attention des autres shinobi – Hitomi vit distinctement Kotetsu faire mine de ne pas écouter en passant juste à côté d'elles.

— C'est vrai que toute l'affaire était très suspecte, mais le village était tellement ébranlé à l'époque, j'imagine que personne n'a pris le temps de réfléchir… Tu penses toujours qu'Itachi-san est le vrai responsable, toi ?

Réprimant un sourire sombrement satisfait, Hitomi répondit ce qu'elles avaient répété dans le petit bureau privé du département Cryptage et Décodage :

— Je n'en suis pas sûre, non. Je fréquentais les Uchiha avant le massacre, et il était parfois à la maison quand je venais m'entraîner ou étudier avec Sasuke. Un garçon adorable, tellement doux… Je ne l'imagine pas décider de massacrer sa famille et de faire tant de mal à son frère adoré. Il l'a fait, oui, mais je pense qu'on le lui a ordonné.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Kakashi et Hitomi avaient commencé à répandre la rumeur, et pourtant de plus en plus de gens parlaient de Danzô, de ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme avait déjà été châtié, ses restes pourrissaient sans doute dans un charnier depuis que Tsunade avait récupéré les cellules de son grand-père et tout le savoir que le cadavre contenait, mais à présent personne n'oserait affirmer en pleine lumière qu'il n'avait pas mérité la cruauté d'Hitomi quand elle l'avait exécuté… Et peut-être, rêvait-elle, peut-être Itachi pourrait-il un jour arpenter les rues de son village bien aimé en pleine lumière sans crainte de répercussions.

La première étape de son plan était un véritable succès.

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, elle répondit à la convocation de Tsunade, que l'ANBU Renard lui avait transmise deux heures après la fin de sa pause repas. Tout au long de son trajet à travers la Tour, elle sentit sur elle les regards et l'attention des shinobi qui travaillaient là. Ils avaient entendu la rumeur, sans le moindre doute. Qu'ils la répandent donc à travers le village comme une traînée de poudre… C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Si le prix à payer se limitait à quelques regards insistants, elle pouvait gérer.

— Sortez, ordonna Tsunade quand Hitomi fut entrée dans son bureau.

Elle ne bougea pas ; elle savait que l'ordre s'adressait aux quatre agents de l'ANBU qui montaient la garde ce jour-là, dont Sanglier et Renard, les camarades de Kakashi. Une fois que leurs chakras se furent suffisamment éloignés, Tsunade posa ses coudes sur son bureau et se redressa, l'air profondément sérieuse.

— Barde-moi cette pièce de Sceaux du Secret. Si tu peux me donner un déclencheur à portée de main, c'est encore mieux.

— Bien, Hokage-sama.

Elle se mit au travail immédiatement, se noyant dans l'agréable fourmillement que provoquait toujours l'Art des Sceaux en elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hitomi avait reproduit le système de sécurité qui entourait sa chambre sur les murs du bureau de Tsunade et placé le point d'activation hors de vue, sur la face interne de son secrétaire. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire mine de poser la main sur sa jambe pour l'activer d'un effleurement et d'une étincelle de chakra. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle rangea son matériel dans un sceau autour de son poignet, s'essuya les mains et s'assit face à sa cheffe de guerre.

— Vous ne m'avez pas simplement fait appeler pour rajouter à vos mesures de sécurité, dit-elle d'un ton assuré.

— Non, mais je dois admettre que tu as eu des idées intéressantes. Particulièrement vicieux, le jet d'acide si on essaye de passer par la fenêtre, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais pensé toute seule.

— Vous pourrez remercier Ensui-shishou, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée quand on est rentrés de notre dernier voyage.

Elle eut un petit rire et se cala à nouveau dans le fond de son siège, les jambes élégamment croisées sous le bureau.

— Je veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Itachi Uchiha. Jiraiya m'a dit que tu étais en contact avec lui de manière plutôt régulière. Je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Hiruzen-sensei de me parler de cette affaire, et il est mort désormais… J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hitomi s'exécuta. Ce fut une longue conversation, qui dura jusqu'au crépuscule, mais à la fin, Tsunade connaissait une version de la vérité qui n'incriminait pas Hitomi et lui permettrait de mettre la suite de son plan à exécution – c'était tout ce qui comptait.

— J'aurais apprécié que tu me fasses assez confiance pour m'en parler plus tôt, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne vais pas m'opposer à ce plan, Hitomi-chan. Il ne menace pas le village. En fait, il nous sera peut-être même profitable aussi, et pas seulement aux clans Nara et Yûhi.

La jeune femme réprima avec peine le soupir de soulagement qui voulait lui échapper. Avec le soutien de Tsunade, tout serait plus facile.

— Vous convaincrez le Conseil, une fois le moment venu ?

— Ma voix fait force de loi, tu le sais. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Ton plan est retors, mais si Itachi accepte, personne ne protestera, j'y veillerai.

— Merci, Tsunade-sama.

— De rien. Bon, j'ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux bien aller déposer leurs assignations à Izumo et Kotetsu, à l'entrée du village ?

— Bien sûr. Passez une bonne soirée, Tsunade-sama.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes après avoir quitté la Tour pour arriver à l'entrée du village, où les deux Chûnin travaillaient encore. Elle les salua avec sympathie, discuta avec eux de potins bénins et bien loin du sujet qui leur chatouillait les lèvres et… Elle se redressa soudain, incapable de respirer. Elle reconnaissait les deux signatures de chakra qui venaient d'entrer dans son champ de perception.

Jiraiya.

Naruto.

Son frère rentrait à la maison.


	146. Une nouvelle ère

_ATTENTION ceci est le second chapitre d'une double-update. Assurez-vous que vous avez bien lu le précédent !_

— Hitomi-nee !

Un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un sanglot échappa à Hitomi tandis que Naruto la broyait dans son étreinte. Elle se sentait presque saturée de sensations – envahie par son toucher trop franc, son odeur si particulière, le tonnerre du cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine – mais elle n'aurait brisé cette étreinte pour rien au monde. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle à présent, si bien qu'elle avait l'oreille contre son pectoral et se sentait disparaître dans ses bras. Jiraiya se trouvait deux pas derrière son élève, pratiquement oublié.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais ? Maman est en mission et…

Sa voix, où perçaient des accents presque hystériques, mourut dans sa gorge quand il lui offrir son sourire tendre, solaire.

— Je voulais te faire la surprise, Hitomi-nee. Je sais que Maman n'est pas à la maison. Tu me l'as dit dans ta dernière lettre, tu te souviens ?

Elle acquiesça puis réussit à s'éloigner d'un pas et saluer Jiraiya d'un léger mouvement de menton. Elle n'avait pas envie de détourner le regard de son frère, de quitter la chaleur corporelle qu'il émettait comme un astre miniature, mais Kurenai lui avait appris à montrer un certain respect à ses aînés – à ceux qui le méritaient en tout cas.

— Jiraiya-sama. Je vais ramener Naruto à la maison, mais vous pouvez venir, si vous voulez.

— C'est gentil, gamine, mais Tsunade-hime m'attend, et tu sais comment elle peut être quand on la fait attendre, non ?

Oui, elle savait… Et elle se sentait un peu soulagée que l'ermite la laisse seule avec son frère. Ensui seul se trouvait à la maison. Il serait ravi de revoir Naruto, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Un frisson glacé lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale, elle ferma les yeux pour l'encaisser. Naruto était de retour – cela signifiait que cette nuit, Suna serait attaquée. Heureusement, elle était prête. Son plan pour Deidara était simplissime, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se contracter douloureusement à la simple idée de l'affronter. Était-il aussi redoutable que Sasori, ou pire encore ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais prévu de manger ce soir, Hitomi-nee, mais ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas cuisiné. Tu peux me laisser m'en occuper ?

La voix enthousiaste et tendre de Naruto la tira de ses pensées. Elle battit des paupières, réalisa qu'il avait commencé à l'attirer vers les terres Nara et répondit d'un petit rire :

— N'importe qui, en revenant d'un voyage de trois ans, serait pressé de mettre les pieds sous la table et laisser les autres s'affairer autour de lui. Et toi tu as hâte de cuisiner ?

— Que veux-tu ? Je suis exceptionnel !

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur ce ton jusqu'à franchir le portail qui séparait les terres Nara du reste du village. Les deux gardes saluèrent Naruto, sincèrement heureux de le voir de retour. Ici, personne ne le méprisait pour le crime d'être un jinchûriki ; les Nara suivaient l'exemple de leur chef, qui avait toujours traité le jeune blond avec respect et douceur, d'autant plus depuis qu'il faisait partie de sa famille par adoption.

— Kakashi-sensei a prévu de venir dîner à la maison aussi. Il a travaillé sur un projet avec moi ces derniers jours. Je t'en parlerai quand on sera bien installés.

Elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et le laissa passer d'abord. Ses anciens chaussons étaient trop petits pour lui, ainsi que le reste de sa garde-robe – comme Hitomi l'avait fait à son retour, il devrait s'accorder une journée de shopping intensif pour tout remplacer. En attendant, il enfila une paire de pantoufles dédiées aux invités qui lui allait plus ou moins.

— Eh bien, regardez qui voilà. J'ai cru que tu étais tombé amoureux des voyages et ne reviendrais jamais, gamin.

— Ensui-san !

L'homme sourit si largement que des pattes d'oie se creusèrent aux coins de ses yeux et étreignit l'adolescent pendant quelques instants avant de le tenir à longueur de bras afin de le dévisager. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient jamais été aussi proches d'Ensui qu'Hitomi – un tel lien ne pouvait être reproduit – mais ils s'étaient appréciés tous les trois, jadis.

— Tu as bien grandi, Naruto-kun. Et tu es plus puissant aussi, hm ? Je le sens dans ton chakra.

Le regard de Naruto se teignit d'une forme de réserve qui éveilla la méfiance d'Hitomi. Il avait eu le même genre d'expression au début de leur amitié, des années plus tôt, quand il pensait encore qu'elle allait cesser de l'aimer en apprenant que Kyûbi était scellé en lui. Cependant, Ensui avait raison : même si sa signature était identique à ce qu'Hitomi connaissait, son chakra circulait avec moins d'agressivité dans ses méridiens.

— J-j'ai travaillé avec Jiraiya-shishou ! Ça fait partie des choses que je voulais te raconter en personne, Hitomi-nee.

Elle acquiesça en signe de compréhension. L'écriture était son hobby, pas celui de Naruto, qui n'avait jamais réussi à développer une véritable aisance avec les carnets communicants. La dyslexie jamais diagnostiquée n'avait sans doute pas aidé le jeune homme à prendre plaisir à lire ou écrire. Elle laissa tomber le sujet et enjoignit d'un regard ferme son maître à faire de même, puis accompagna Naruto jusqu'à la cuisine. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés tous les trois et commençaient à manger. Hitomi enfournait une bouchée de ramen quand Kakashi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'aide de son Shunshin.

— Sensei, vous mettez des feuilles mortes partout ! Qu'est-ce que ça vous aurait coûté de frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ?

Kakashi écarquilla son seul œil visible et prit une inspiration choquée – et avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, Hitomi sut comment il allait répondre.

— Mais enfin, Hitomi-chan, si j'avais fait ça, je ne serais pas encore là, et je serais encore plus en retard ! C'est toi qui menaces toujours de me jeter ta mère à la figure si je ne suis pas assez ponctuel à ton goût !

— Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei ! lança Naruto autour de sa bouchée de nouilles.

— Ah, Naruto-kun, enfin de retour ! Protège-moi de ta sœur diabolique, puisqu'elle est impossible à satisfaire !

— Pfeuh, hors de question. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me mettre Hitomi-nee à dos.

— Vous êtes tous tellement méchants dans cette maison, se lamenta Kakashi en tombant dramatiquement à genoux.

Ce fut trop pour Ensui : la gorgée de bouillon qu'il essayait d'avaler lui ressortit par le nez tandis qu'il s'effondrait à côté de son bol, secoué d'un rire presque hystérique. Les joues douloureuses de sourire si largement, Hitomi contempla le chaos domestique qui avait interrompu le repas. Il fallut presque dix minutes pour calmer Ensui, réconforter Kakashi et l'installer à table devant son propre bol – heureusement, Naruto aida un peu, quand il n'était pas occupé à raconter ses aventures au sensei. La jeune femme nota qu'il évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de Kumogakure. Était-ce lié aux réserves qu'il avait montrées plus tôt ? Elle voulait savoir.

— J-j'ai commencé à parler à Kurama, au Kyûbi, avoua Naruto d'une petite voix une heure plus tard.

Il était assis sur le lit d'Hitomi, les jambes enlacées dans ses bras comme pour s'apporter une petite source de réconfort. Elle le regardait avec soin de son propre perchoir, la chaise de bureau. Savait-il combien d'informations il lui donnait par sa simple gestuelle ?

— C'était prévu, oui, je m'en souviens. Comment ça se passe ?

Le regard de Naruto fuit le sien et se riva au sol. Il avait honte. Craignait-il qu'elle se détourne de lui, dégoûtée par l'évidence qu'il était un jinchûriki ?

— Naruto, respire. J'étais au courant de la présence de Kyûbi en toi dès le début et j'ai choisi d'être ton amie sans que ce facteur entre en compte un seul instant. Si tu me dis que tu te rapproches de lui, alors je suis heureuse. Ca veut dire que ce n'est plus un ennemi mais un allié qui vit en toi.

Il releva la tête – son cœur se serra quand elle vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait le voir aussi vulnérable, mais elle comprenait : Naruto portait ses émotions inscrites sur son visage, avec une sincérité presque douloureuse, et elle ne l'en aimait pas moins. Elle quitta son siège, s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui enlaça les épaules, même s'il était devenu trop grand et trop musclé pour qu'elle puisse le faire confortablement.

— Alors, comment ça se passe avec Kyûbi ? Pardon, c'est Kurama, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Kurama est son prénom. Je crois que ça ne se passe pas trop mal… Je peux lui emprunter assez de pouvoir pour deux queues sans avoir mal, maintenant. Bee dit que c'est parce que nos chakras ont commencé à entrer en résonance. Plus, c'est encore compliqué, mais je médite tous les soirs pour lui parler un petit peu avant de m'endormir.

Elle était curieuse, elle devait l'avouer, de voir ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle doutait que ce soit possible, mais tout de même… La curiosité refusait de s'éteindre. Elle avait construit sa Bibliothèque très tôt dans son existence, l'avait chérie, restaurée après chaque traumatisme, décorée, améliorée. Elle se demandait si Naruto disposait de la patience, de la discipline et de la précision que cela lui avait demandé.

— C'est super, ça ! Tu deviens plus fort. J'en étais sûre, bien entendu : comme Ensui-shishou le disait, ça se sent. J'aimerais bien t'affronter à l'occasion, juste pour voir tout ce que Jiraiya t'a appris. Mais bon, d'abord, j'imagine que Kakashi-sensei va nous faire repasser le test des clochettes dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

— C'est bien son genre, oui. Tu n'es pas encore capable de les lui prendre toute seule ?

— Ca va pas la tête ? C'est toujours l'un des meilleurs shinobi du village et moi, je suis Jônin depuis quelques mois à peine. Quand Père et lui m'entraînent, je ne suis même pas capable de les toucher.

Un petit silence ponctua cette déclaration, puis Naruto se plia jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'épaule d'Hitomi.

— Je suis vraiment content qu'il t'ait adoptée, tu sais. Tu le mérites.

— Ne sois pas triste, Naruto. Tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille. Il y a des adoptions dans tous les sens, après tout. Si on reste logique, Ensui-shishou est ton père à toi aussi.

L'adolescent eut un petit rire à cette idée, qui sembla suffire à lui rendre courage. Il se redressa et s'étira avec soin avant de quitter le lit. Elle savait qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, qui n'avait été touchée que pour la nettoyer pendant son absence, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte.

— Bonne nuit, Naruto. Je viendrai peut-être te réveiller à pas d'heure demain matin, comme au bon vieux temps.

— Pfeuh, tu ne me laisserais même pas une nuit de bonheur et d'innocence ? C'est trop injuste !

Elle éclata d'un rire sauvage et il la regarda avec une tendresse toute fraternelle avant de quitter la chambre. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, elle s'assombrit à nouveau. Elle avait bien des choses à faire si elle voulait être prête pour les évènements qui se produiraient cette nuit. Elle s'installa à nouveau devant son bureau, répondit au message d'Itachi qui la prévenait du départ de Sasori et Deidara en direction de Suna, espérant que le déserteur ne remarquerait pas le très léger tremblement qui troublait son écriture, et se mit au travail.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour sélectionner les kunai qu'elle utiliserait, les marquer d'une balise et les enfermer dans la paume de sa main. Elle priait pour que Gaara reconnaisse la cape noire marquée de nuages rouges, priait pour qu'il n'essaye pas de la placer hors de danger. Elle, elle avait promis de ne pas arriver seule s'il l'appelait à l'aide. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle sortit de sa chambre et retrouva Kakashi et Ensui, qui discutaient d'un programme d'entraînement au salon.

— Kakashi-sensei, restez pour la nuit, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais mêler Naruto à l'entraînement et lui montrer les améliorations qu'on a faites au salut du soleil et je préférerais que vous vous occupiez de lui pour ça.

C'était une piètre excuse, mais Kakashi vit à l'étincelle frénétique dans son regard que quelque chose se préparait. Il ne savait pas, lui, qu'elle était en contact avec Itachi. Ensui posa les yeux sur elle – elle confirma d'un subtil hochement de tête qu'elle était effrayée, qu'elle savait quelle menace se dessinait à l'horizon. Son père, béni soit-il, décida de la soutenir et posa un bras sur les épaules de Kakashi.

— Hitomi a raison, tu devrais passer la nuit ici. On discutera des gamins jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, et puis on parlera de ton mariage avec Gai, hm ?

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Kakashi.

— M-mariage ?

— Mais oui ! C'est ce qu'on fait après s'être fiancé en général, tu sais. Et, le connaissant, ça lui fera très plaisir que tu viennes le voir avec des idées pour organiser votre mariage. Tu as envie de faire plaisir à Gai, Kakashi, pas vrai ?

Une étincelle rêveuse traversa brièvement le regard du professeur, qui opina frénétiquement du chef. Avec un frisson, Hitomi se replia dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression extatique, ce désir de plaire. Elle n'était pas assez innocente pour ignorer ce que Kakashi et son fiancé faisaient quand ils se retrouvaient, loin sans fallait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin des _détails_.

— Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé…

Elle envoya un message à Gaara pour l'avertir de la menace qui approchait, lui rappeler de l'invoquer via le sceau qu'elle lui avait offert si nécessaire. Elle avait peur et se sentait encore impuissante, mais cela changerait. Cela changerait à l'instant où elle apparaîtrait à Suna. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit en seiza à côté de son lit, ferma les yeux et plongea dans une transe légère, s'enfonçant dans sa Bibliothèque pour inspecter ses réparations. Son esprit ne risquait plus de s'autodétruire, comme ç'avait été le cas après l'annonce de la mort de Sai. Elle était… Stable.

Soudain, elle sentit un tiraillement sur ses méridiens, la plus subtile étincelle de chakra qui lui rappelait le Désert et le soleil. Elle rouvrit les yeux : la nuit était bien installée sur Konoha à présent, l'aube rien de plus encore qu'une faible évocation sous l'horizon. Elle se leva, alla dans la chambre de Naruto et le secoua légèrement, le tirant du sommeil en quelques secondes à peine. Il avait l'air perdu, comme si le fait de ne pas dormir dans son lit pendant trois ans lui avait fait perdre confort et familiarité.

— Naruto, Gaara a appelé à l'aide. Tu veux venir ?

Il se leva d'un bond, s'emmêlant les pieds dans son édredon.

— Bien sûr que je veux venir !

— D'accord. Prépare-toi, on part dans deux minutes, juste le temps de réveiller Père et Kakashi-sensei. Retrouve-nous en bas.

Elle n'essaya pas d'adoucir sa voix ou de le rassurer ; elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il ne lui fallut que la moitié du temps annoncé pour réveiller les deux adultes, qui venaient à peine de plonger dans le sommeil. En apprenant que l'un de ses protégés se trouvait en danger, Ensui se tendit comme un arc. Elle devait réussir à sauver Gaara, à lui épargner de tomber dans les mains de l'Akatsuki. Si ce n'était pour lui, elle le devait au moins pour apaiser son père, pour le protéger de la peine de perdre un autre être cher. Quand Naruto descendit les escaliers, elle l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras.

— J'ai un plan pour affronter ce qui nous attend. Sur cette mission, je suis l'officier commandant, et vous obéirez à mes ordres. Est-ce que c'est entendu ?

— Oui, taichô, répondit Ensui d'une voix douce.

— Oui, taichô.

— Bien sûr, Hitomi-nee ! On y va ?

Naruto eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle attrapait déjà de son chakra le tiraillement lancinant émis par l'appel à l'aide de Gaara, entraînant les trois hommes avec elle. Le Kazekage se tenait droit et fier sur le toit du bâtiment central du village, les mains levées afin de commander au sable qu'il utilisait pour poursuivre un immense oiseau blanc et l'homme debout entre ses ailes.

— Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

— Non, ça va. Par contre, il a abattu trois de mes hommes pour entrer et je n'arrive pas à l'attraper avec mon sable, il est trop rapide.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de cette partie-là.

Elle descella l'un de ses kunai et le tendit à Gaara. Quand il le prit, elle tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Kakashi. Il était le plus à même d'accomplir cette partie du plan à ses côtés.

— Naruto, protège Gaara. Père, allez voir si vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour les gardes tombés, on ne sait jamais. Sensei, vous êtes avec moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Hitomi-nee ? demanda le Kazekage. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

— Absorbe ce kunai dans ton sable, emmène-le en direction de l'ennemi et, quand tu seras le plus près possible, lance-le dans sa direction. Je vais me téléporter là-bas avec Kakashi-sensei et le jeter à bas de son oiseau. Tu devras le rattraper et nous aussi, sans doute. Tu es prêt ?

Il acquiesça, l'air grave et terriblement concentré. Aussitôt, Hitomi sentit sa balise se déplacer le long de l'immense bras de sable. Sa main se crispa sur le bras de Kakashi. Elle ne devait pas rater son coup. Il lui restait d'autres kunai, mais Deidara serait sur ses gardes si elle manquait ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Soudain, elle perçut le moment parfait, activa sa balise et disparut du toit. Elle atterrit sur l'oiseau, le Ninja Copieur à ses côtés ; ils ne perdirent pas une seule seconde avant d'agir. Les ombres d'Hitomi prirent en volume et s'enroulèrent comme des lianes autour des pieds du traître, le clouant à son argile tandis que Kakashi activait son Éclair Pourfendeur.

— Hitomi, maintenant ! s'écria-t-il tandis qu'il lui perçait le torse de sa technique la plus redoutable.

Il se dégagea et, dès qu'il fut séparé du déserteur qui déjà faiblissait, Hitomi lui donna le plus puissant coup de pied dont elle était capable dans le ventre, le projetant dans le vide. Le sable de Gaara bondit devant eux, attrapant la menace devenue presqu'un cadavre. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le broyer dans sa terrible étreinte, tandis qu'Hitomi entraînait Kakashi avec elle, sautant de l'autre côté.

— Vite ! Il est connu pour ses jutsu suicides et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'oiseau explosait, envoyant une terrible vague de chaleur dans sa nuque, son dos. Elle hurla de douleur, entendit au loin l'exclamation horrifiée de Gaara et se sentit rattrapée de justesse par la cheville – son sable avait été tout juste assez rapide pour lui éviter une fin terrible. Tout le temps qu'il fallut à son ami pour les ramener, Kakashi et elle, jusqu'au toit du bâtiment central, elle clignota entre inconscience et éveil, incapable ne fut-ce que de respirer tant la douleur la dévorait. Au moins, le sable avait éteint le feu… Elle s'accrocha à cette pensée détachée et perdue tandis que de la pierre, bienfaisante et fraîche, s'étendait sous elle.

— Hitomi-nee, Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama Naruto d'une voix catastrophée. Non…

Avec un sanglot de douleur, Hitomi se redressa, luttant pour refouler la douleur et le terrible, terrible désir de perdre connaissance. Elle pouvait endurer. Elle serra les dents, le souffle sifflant et erratique. Kakashi, lui, s'était évanoui quelque part entre l'explosion et la chute. Il avait pris le gros de l'impact, son corps plus large retenu un instant de trop dans les airs, juste assez pour protéger une partie de celui de son élève. Une brûlure à vif s'étendait sur tout l'arrière de son corps. Sans attendre, sans égard pour sa propre blessure, Hitomi rassembla du chakra médical dans ses paumes et commença à chasser toutes les impuretés de sa peau brûlée – cela, au moins, elle en était capable.

— Naruto, va chercher Père tout de suite !

Parce qu'il perçut l'urgence dans sa voix, il fut suffisamment secoué de sa stupeur et de son effarement pour obéir. Elle le laissa s'éloigner, traquant à l'arrière-plan de son esprit son chakra et celui de son maître, si loin, si près. Elle avait besoin de lui. Désespérément besoin de lui. Pas un instant dans la panique elle ne songea à rejoindre les multiples balises qu'elle avait posées sur les murs et les meubles de l'hôpital. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de voir son sensei mourir sous ses ordres, durant la première mission qu'elle osait diriger. Deidara avait été exécuté, oui, mais à quel prix ? À quel prix ?

— Hi-Hitomi-nee, fit Gaara d'une voix étranglée, je dois…

— Va t'occuper des tiens, Gaara, répondit-elle d'un ton aussi apaisant que possible. On se débrouille ici. Kakashi-sensei ne va pas me claquer entre les doigts, je te le promets.

Elle détestait se parjurer de la sorte. Elle n'était sûre de rien, pas avec une telle masse de chair brûlée qu'elle _n'était pas capable de soigner_. Mais Gaara – Gaara avait besoin d'être rassuré, pas d'affronter la vérité en face. Une fois laissée seule, elle cessa de réprimer ses petits sanglots étranglés, même s'ils lui faisaient terriblement mal, même si elle sentait le fantôme des flammes sur le haut de son dos et sa nuque, même si à chaque fois que sa cage thoracique se déployait elle mourait un petit peu.

— Hitomi, murmura Ensui d'une voix chargée d'horreur derrière elle.

Il voyait son dos, la peau brûlée là où son kimono n'avait pas suffi à la protéger – elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle, d'essayer de la soigner.

— Kakashi-sensei d'abord. J-je suis en train de le perdre.

Elle essaya de réprimer l'horrible terreur qui lui serrait la gorge, de rationaliser les battements de plus en plus faibles du cœur de son professeur, qui l'avait aimée et protégée à en frôler la mort. Mais Ensui était là, pas vrai ? Il allait le sauver, c'était obligé. Kakashi ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas alors qu'il effleurait seulement le bonheur du bout des doigts, alors qu'il allait se marier et peut-être fonder une famille – connaissant Gai, ce serait sans doute le cas un jour.

— Recule, Hitomi, ordonna Ensui après avoir évalué la situation. Tu as besoin d'économiser ton chakra vu ta blessure. Attends tranquillement que je puisse venir te soigner, ne fais pas de geste brusque et tiens-toi aussi loin du sable que possible.

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement incrédule, la dernière phrase tout juste assez stupide pour la tirer de son abjecte terreur. Elle s'installa en seiza, la position la moins douloureuse et la plus réconfortante de par son caractère habituel, incapable de détourner les yeux du miracle qui s'opérait sous les mains de son maître. Au bout de ses doigts naissait une peau nouvelle, rose, sans doute terriblement sensible et fragile, mais mille fois plus saine que l'amas de chair brûlée resté après leur combat. Cela ne dura que dix minutes avant qu'Ensui ne s'écarte et examine son œuvre, l'air satisfait.

— Il faudra qu'un vrai médic réexamine ses blessures, mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant.

— Vous êtes un vrai médic, shishou, dit Hitomi d'une voix qui sonnait terriblement distante, comme si elle avait parlé depuis l'autre bout d'un tunnel.

Elle ne se sentit pas tomber en avant, mais avant qu'elle touche la pierre les mains d'Ensui l'avaient rattrapée et l'aidaient désormais à s'allonger à plat ventre. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, sans lui laisser le temps de combattre l'immense fatigue qui soudain s'abattait sur elle. Un petit soupir soulagé franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes quand son maître commença à diffuser du chakra dans son dos – alors seulement elle cessa de lutter et perdit connaissance.


End file.
